Crazy Trouble With Love Part 6
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Continuation, again what more can I say if you've come this far?
1. Female Crona and Marie

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Crona and Marie

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Santa Mario Novella Basilica, in a secret room in the crypt-

A lone figure was sleeping on a small mattress with an ominous air around them. The figure was a woman with pink hair, a very tail body, a C cup chest and a rather large ass. And she was expelling an energy similar to a kishin, but more twisted than normal.

Her mouth twitched a little before her eyes began to slowly open.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She cried out before getting up and cracked very part in her body. "AAAHH! Ah! That was fun!" she slowly looked around and stood up from the mattress. "Boring."

PUNCH!

CRACK!

"Somewhat fun." She said while breaking a wall with her right hand. "This place is boring though, it's all oh so so so empty." she drawled on while walking around. "And the skulls are boring."

She grabbed a skull from the floor and looked at it.

"..."

CRACK!

Before breaking it. "Boring." she tossed it aside and slowly smiled. "Oh Ragnarok~ come out come out to play."

Out came a large black figure with a goofy expression. "What? I was dreaming about eating souls with a stick."

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"No." He said with annoyed tone. "Go entertain yourself."

"But I'm bored!" she whined before her expression quickly became cold and frowned. "Entertain me. Now."

"No."

She then grabbed him by the tongue and pulled so hard it nearly ripped off. " **Entertain me or I'll eat your tongue~** "

"Ah! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Huh? Did you say no?" She said playfully before pulling harder.

"AHHHH!"

"Yes the weather's great today."

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She looked at the tongue while wagging it around as Ragnarok covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, care to repeat that?"

"AHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain.

"So yes? Good answer Ragnarok." she smiled while his tongue slowly healed itself. "Now then, entertain me."

(One dance routine later)

"I'm bored, do something else."

"Like what?"

"Anything, like…" she looked at the ground and saw a rat. "Fuck a rat."

"No!"

"Then fuck the skulls." she spoke while sounding bored and cold at the same time. "You have a dick right? Then use it for something."

"No way, you do it! Besides, I'm not your toy!"

"Huh? You say something?" She said while cleaning her ear.

He groaned. 'I liked her better when she didn't go batshit crazy.'

"So hungry." She said while eating a rat's soul. "Much better, but I feel lonely."

"Gee I wonder why." he muttered rolling his eyes.

"I wonder how Marie is?" She muttered while standing on her head. "I wonder if she found a husband, he probably has a tasty juicy soul."

"I really don't care." Ragnarok deadpanned.

"Maybe I can break into the wedding and eat everything?" she muttered while standing back up with a crack in her back. "She was really really nice to me….ooh, idea."

'I'm going to regret this.' "What's the idea?"

She slowly gave a sickening grin with giggle. "We show her around~"

"Oh crap, wait Crona that's a bad idea!"

"And I can show her how a real girl does things~ Plus I can eat her pussy!" she laughed with her eyes rolling in the back of her head while Ragnarok gulped.

'This is going to be bad.'

(Later)

Marie was in Stein's home currently brewing some tea while feeling lonely since Stein was out and she was here by herself.

"This is alright." She sighed while making sure the tea was just right. "I just wish the house didn't feel so empty." she looked at the couch and recalled how she use to talk to Crona there and sighed sadly. 'Crona, what's happened to you?'

Knock knock.

"Huh? Coming!"

Knock knock.

Marie opened the door and saw a girl with a chicken mask and a clown costume standing at the door was a large leather bag.

"Trick or treat~"

"What? Oh hello." greeted Marie before suddenly finding the figure moving too fast with the bag going over her. "H-Hey! What's going on!? Let me out!"

"Nope. I'm going to take you to neverland. And eating candy along the way, ha ha ha!"

(Later)

"And that's why I think people with big asses are overrated." remarked the person while walking back into the church. "So give me a titfuck any day!"

Marie struggled to get out while finding that she couldn't use her weapon form for some reason.

"I also think an eyepatch on my pussy might be fun. I'm the pussy pirate!" the person reached the room before dumping Marie on the mattress and taking off her mask.

"Hey...C-Crona?!"

"Yep and I'm a clown." She said before ripping the clothes off and showed the girl that she was wearing her normal outfit underneath it. "Or was it sexy witch? I keep forgetting."

"Crona, w-why did you bring me...here?" asked Marie looking around and having no idea where HERE was.

She grinned before grabbing her breasts. "To see you silly~"

"EEP!"

"Mmmm…..yep it's a E cup. I wonder if I can get coffee from these udders?" She giggled before letting go and looked bored. "Hug me."

"W-What?"

"Hug me or I might scream." she ordered with a cold look in her eyes.

She gulped a little before hugging her lightly. Only to get groped on the ass. "EEEP!"

"Soft." smiled Crona caressing the ass like a perverted old man. "I can see why Stein keeps you around, is he the new husband?"

Marie blushed. "H-He's not my husband! We are just….well we aren't a couple!"

"So you fuck each other's bones?" smirked Crona while nuzzling her cheek with Marie who was blushing. "Mmm, I missed you Marie-san, where did you go?"

"S-Same here."

"You look like a cute kitty, if it was human and half cow." she whispered while her hands moved up Marie's sides and started licking her neck.

"H-Hey! S-Stop!"

"Nope." She giggled before biting her neck lightly. Hearing Marie let out a moan made her rub the sides faster and stopped biting before sucking on the spot.

"C-Crona!" She cried out while feeling her body starting to feel odd, like very odd. Not sexually but something completely different. "W-We shouldn't be doing this, ah!"

"Your skin smells good." Crona giggled before biting her neck again. "And taste delicious."

She groaned while feeling a bulge in her pants and another one coming from Crona's dress. Her eyes widened. "W-What's that….under there?"

"My cock." She said like it was the most common thing in the world. She then rubbed Marie's pants. "And apparently you have one too."

"N-Not true-ahh!"

"Wow it's sensitive." She said while moving her hands towards the cock. "I think it's bigger than mine…..that's unlucky."

Marie gritted her teeth from Crona rubbing it through the pants which made it slowly get more hard. She then felt her balls getting squeezed a little.

"Yep, the size of ping pong balls. I think that would be a good game, ping cock balls." grinned Crona before a third arm sprouted from her back with a small sword that swung down and the pants were torn to shreds showing a dick being held behind a pair of pink panties.

"EEEP!" Marie cried out while trying to cover herself up. "C-CRONA!"

"Like my hair." she licked her lips while raising her dress up to show her hard dick with no underwear on. "See? They look like twins~"

She blushed seeing the dick. 'Oh god! H-How did she hide something like that?!'

"Want to touch it? It's nice a warm."

She blushed before feeling light headed and fainted.

"...is that a no then?"

(Two hours later)

Marie groaned while under some sheets and on the mattress. "Ugh…" she slowly opened her eye while feeling a draft.

"Hello love." Spoke a pseudo british voice.

Her eyes widened while turning and saw Crona standing there with a twisted smirk.

"Did you sleep well?" She said while cracking her back. "Ah! Much better."

'It wasn't a dream, which means…' Marie thought before looking at herself and saw she wasn't wearing her outfit, but a succubus bikini with wings near her hole covered panties.

"Like it? I made it myself, well stole it more like it but I made the holes." giggled Crona while walking over and sat on Marie's stomach with her dick standing tall. "I think I got this from Ragnarok, or maybe I made it?"

"Get off me!"

"Why? I thought you wanted company...wait that's me ha ha!" She then grabbed her dick and pointed at Marie's face. "Here taste my sausage."

"N-No! Put that away right now." she spoke trying to be stirn while blushing.

Crona blinked before frowning. "Fine, but I get to lick your dick."

"D-Don't!"

"Did you say something?" she asked while masturbating on the Death Scythe.

She blushed crimson. "Y-You shouldn't do that if I'm watching!"

"Oh but I always think about being watched." She grinned. "And I'm so antlerly...no wait that was horny."

Marie gulped before feeling a little sick. "Ugh...I don't feel so good."

Crona blinked as she felt something going on with Marie's wavelength. She saw the woman groan and her eye roll back into her head while falling back. "Marie-san?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Want a cake?"

Silence.

"Ragnarok? I think she's dead."

"Poke her and see if that's true." He said as Crona poked her with his cock. "Not with that!"

"Yours then?"

"Hell no!"

"Then your tongue?" She asked before getting grabbed on the head by Marie's hand as she slowly got up.

"You are dead punk." she spoke in a cold tone.

Crona blinked before seeing her lick her lips and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Pfffff!" Marie spat out before grabbing Ragnarock and bit his eye.

"AHHH!" he cried out with his arms flailing. "Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!"

CHOMP!

"AAAAHHHH! CRONA STOP THAT!"

"Tasty." She said while joining in.

He groaned before quickly liquefying and slid back into Crona's body.

"Aw."

Marie looked at Crona before grabbing her ass. "What a booty! I'm so jealous!" she then smacked it hard. "And it's like a drum!"

"Your chest is like a cow's." she replied while squeezing Marie's breasts.

"And yours are oranges." She giggled while her cock got harder. "I love oranges."

"And I love drums." smirked Crona before pressing her lips against Marie's in a hungry kiss while squeezing extra hard.

Marie moaned slightly before using her tongue on the girl and slapped the ass cheeks harder.

After a few minutes of this they moved back before grabbing each other's cocks and rubbed them.

"Want to see our cocks explode?"

"Big time."

Both of them rubbed the tips together while feeling pleasure run up their spines from it. They then moved their fingers on the opening as they jerked back a little.

Crona moaned while Marie hummed a tiny bit. "And you said not to touch myself with you here."

"I was a stiff, plus I'm very horny right now." She giggled. "So let's blow our tops and get funky."

"Gladly."

(A little while later)

Both girls panted before licking the sperm that came out of their cocks.

"So bitter, I love it."

"And I love you." Marie said before grabbing Crona. "So much I might fuck you all night long."

"Then let's do it Marie-san."

"Ok Crona-chan." she grinned before sucking on her neck and pushing her on her back.

She moaned a little as she felt Marie's cock against her pussy, only to be bitten in the neck. "Ah!"

"I'll make sure to litter your whole body with love bites since you love biting." Marie giggled before biting Crona's breasts.

"Ah! More, I like the pain." Crona moaned as her cock got hard.

Marie then moved her cock under Crona's and slammed into her pussy hard.

"AHHH!" she cried out feeling her hymen get torn in one go.

"There, you're now a woman." She grinned while thrusting harder into the pussy. "How do you like my sword?"

"Big as a stick!"

She blinked before grabbing Crona's cock. "Then I'm going to play with yours~" she started rubbing it while grunting feeling the insides. "Your tiny little hole is snug and tight."

"Ah, t-thanks." She moaned while the scene changed to Ragnarok as he sat inside Crona's body.

'This is so humiliating, it's like I'm getting fucked by her at the same time!' He thought before sensing the cock getting played with. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me! Ugh, I wish that Crona just left her alone.'

(A few hours later)

"Faster you bitch!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Not good enough!"

'How much longer can they go?!' Ragnarok yelled in his mind before getting very pissed off. 'I can't get ANY SLEEP!'

"I'm about to cum!"

"Do it inside!"

"Ahh!" She cried out as Ragnarok cried out and came out of Crona's body.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

They turned to him with frowns before Crona grabbed him by the throat.

" **Shut the fuck up or else!** "

"Gah! B-But...you two have been at it for hours!"

" **Shut up!** " She growled before ripping his throat out and started wrapping his vocal cords up.

"Ahhhh!" He cried out before Marie punched him so hard his eyes came flying out.

"I want to fuck so stop fucking around you little shit!" She yelled as Ragnarok had to liquefy just to not be pummeled to death.

'Damn those crazy bitches!' He thought before hearing more fucking. 'AAAAAAAHHHH!'

(Five years later)

"Let go of me you little shit!"

"Horse." Spoke a girl with blond hair and pink eyes while pulling at Ragnarok's eye.

"I'm not a horse!" He yelled out before another kid, a boy with pink hair and with one eye being pure gold and the other one pink, came by and pulled the other one. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Pony."

"I'm not a damn horse you stupid little shits!"

They kept pulling at his cheeks as Crona and Marie came in while rubbing their cocks and were naked with large belly bumps.

"I think Ragnarock is a good horse." Marie giggled while moving her head to suck on Crona's milk filled breasts.

"Play nice you two, make sure he gets plenty of carrots."

"Ok papamom." They said at once before biting the figures eyes.

"YEOW!" his arms flailed around. "Let go!"

Crona chuckled at that before pulling his tongue. "You are a good babysitter, but don't fuck them too early. They're only seven."

"Ah! I'm not that sick!"

She rolled her eyes before ripping it off and ate it. "Good baby food."

He screamed in pain as the screen went black.


	2. Vainglory and Edward

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Vainglory and Edward

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Central City-

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Shortstack." Spoke a man with an eyepatch while tuning his automail leg.

Ed's eye twitched before letting out a loud cry and spear tackled the guy in the gut before slamming his fist against his cheek.

"Hey! Get off!" He yelled while Al tried to restrain him.

"I'M NOT A SHORT EXCUSE OF A PROTOZOA!"

"I, ah! Didn't, gah! Say that!" he got out before Ed started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"I SHALL BURY YOU!" He roared before clapping his hands and hit the ground with it.

The man groaned before kicking him in the face as Ed was sent back in mid transmutation. "GET OFF ME!"

Ed tumbled back before noticing that there was no ground under him, just a large hole going down for miles. "WAAAHHHH!"

"BROTHER!"

(A few miles down, like about 17 miles down)

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He cried out while falling faster and faster into the earth while trying to grab the rocks, but couldn't get any grip. "How do I stop this!?" He then noticed a large pillar of unknown craft sticking out of the ground near his left and grabbed it. He managed to stop and sighed with relief. "That was close."

The pillar moved a little as Ed rushed to get back up and saw a opening with strange metal pipes going out the entrance.

"What's down here? A sewer? Weird, I don't smell anything rotten down here." He spoke to himself before getting to the entrance.

Creak.

Crack!

And saw the pillar falling down the hole and down into the depths of the planet.

"That was close." He muttered before hearing the sound of gears behind him. He turned and frowned. 'Well I'm here, might as well see where this leads.'

(Deeper into the tunnel)

Ed walked deeper into the tunnel as he couldn't see anything at all, but he did hear the sounds of gears and rushing water. 'I know this leads to someplace, but where?'

That was when he saw a shimmer of light and had to cover his eyes before seeing what it was, a large metal pyramid with tubes going crisscrossing across the rocks as water flowed down from the ceiling and formed a small lake around it.

"What the heck is that?" He muttered in confusion before seeing a small boat near the lake. He walked towards it and noticed it was made of bones and metal. He shivered while looking around with a frown. 'That's not normal.' That's when he noticed that it was almost like a steam boat, but had a small engine with a skull on it. 'Ok I'm a little creeped out.' He then carefully jumped onto the boat and looked around at the boat as the engine started to rumble.

Zoom….zoom...zoom….zoom.

Ed blinked before seeing it move on its own and moved towards the pyramid as it glowed a blood red color and the skull's eyes glowed green.

" **Destination….laboratory 5.** " It said in a hoarse tone.

"Now I know that's just freaky." He said before it moved faster and faster before stopping at the base of the pyramid, which had a door made of some sort of metal that was fashioned with alchemical symbols of unknown origin.

" **Destination complete…..shutting down.** " The boat said before powering down.

Ed looked at the door and saw a familiar symbol on the door. "Wait is that…" he took out his watch and looked at the symbol. "It is….holy shit."

As he looked at the door and his watch, he noticed that the door was cracked in one spot, about his size. He slowly moved over while transmuting a blade on his arm.

SLICE!

But the blade chipped on the metal. "Huh? How is that chipping my automail?"

SLICE!

Chip!

Ed grew a tick mark as he tried again.

Chip!

"Come on! Open you stupid door!"

(A few attempts later)

He groaned while trying again and again to open it, only for the blade to be chipped to a stub. "Just open up!" He started kicking it while getting more and more irritated.

Click.

Crrreeeaaakkk.

Which caused the door to slowly open up as spiders fell from cobwebs that were attached to the door.

"Huh? Now that's more like it." He smirked before a spider crawled down his neck and up on his face.

"Si?"

That got him to cringe before running into the pyramid as the doors slammed behind him.

(A long trek in the darkness later)

Ed stumbled through the darkness as the sounds of gears grew louder with each step he took. "Damn it, I don't know where the hell I'm even going!"

As he tried feeling the walls he noticed a small doorknob on it.

Click.

And fell through a hole in the wall as he entered a small laboratory with strange looking objects and a large metal cylinder in the center of the room. On the top of it was a symbol of a laughing humanoid with backwards wings.

"Gah! Ok I'm getting tired of falling down so much in one day!" He yelled out in rage before tripping on a pipe. "Fuck!"

As that happened the pipe came undone as the cylinder started to expel pressurized air.

" **Subject Vainglory unlocked. Opening pressurized door. Energy level 100%.** " Spoke a voice that came from all around the room as the cylinders door started to open up.

"Huh? What?" he blinked looking at the cylinder.

Inside was a woman, about his size, with very pale skin, a medium ass and a D cup chest, her EXTREMELY long black hair came tumbling out of the cylinder and landed on the ground as it nearly absurd her face. On her left arm was a tattoo of a single number, _8_. And she was naked without the hair covering her body.

His jaw dropped, face turned red, and steam went out of his nose while gawking silently.

The woman's eyes slightly opened as her greenish eyes scanned the room. "..."

'W-W-Why was there a girl in there? And where are her clothes!?' He thought before seeing the girl getting up, strange wires being pulled off her skull in the process.

"...salutations." She said while looking at Ed. "I am Subject Vainglory. Built to bring god into the world and to use alchemy to strengthen mankind. Are you my maker?"

"Uh, no." he replied while looking away from her naked body.

She chuckled before putting a hand to her face like a noble woman. "Good, because you're not in the same level as me. Ha ha ha."

He blinked and frowned. "Just what were you doing in there anyway?"

"Why should I tell? You're a peasant." She said while laughing like she was better then him.

His eye twitched. "I'm the one who got you out of there, so just tell me!"

"Nope." She said with another laugh. "A lady doesn't reveal her secrets to peasants."

"A real lady at least wears clothes!" he snapped pointing at her body.

She looked down and shrugged. "A lady is beautiful when naked or clothed. Plus my body is sexier than any woman on earth."

"I know more women that weren't as shallow as you."

Her laughing stopped as she started to growl in anger. "You dare call me shallow?"

"I dare since you are shallow." Ed said before getting wrapped by the girls long hair.

"You shall be punished!" She yelled before throwing him to the ground and started pulling at his arms and legs.

"Gah!" he cried out with wide eyes at the strenght before gritting his teeth to pull back on them.

"Submit, my hair is as strong as steel!" She growled while moving closer to him. "Just call me beautiful and I might not cut you up into pieces."

He groaned before quickly putting his hands on the floor beneath him before the ground stretched up and lifted him up while the hair got tighter. 'Fuck!'

"Ow ow ow! Quit pulling it!" She yelled out in pain. "This is no way to treat a lady of my caliber!"

"What caliber?!"

"My goddess caliber you short peasant boy!"

"SHORT!?" he yelled at the top before tugging harder enough to free his arms and transmuted another sword before cutting the hair around his ankles.

"..." she went wide eyed before shaking in rage as her hair started to take the shape of sharp blades. "My….my…MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE CALLING ME A MIDGET!" he yelled jumping down at her.

She grabbed his arm and used her hair to slice it up before throwing him into a wall. "I SHALL MURDER YOU FOR THIS HAIR CUTTER!"

He groaned from the impact and glared at her as the hair lashed out and held his arm out before causing it to split apart with deconstruction.

She went wide eyed before pulled away and held her hair close her. "My hair! You monster, look what you did to my beautiful hair!"

"You took my arm, so this is payback!"

She growled while looking very very mad. "Stupid boy! Stupid lacking boy!"

"W-WHAT?!" he growled with a small blush. "What I'm lacking is an arm! Who cares about hair!"

"I do you fuck! Hell it's the one thing I love in this world, besides my boyfriend, but I don't have one so MY HAIR IS MY LOVE YOU SICK DWARF!"

"DWAAAARF?!" he yelled out before charging at her like an animal and tackled her into the wall before grabbing her arm and swung her up and then slammed her on the floor. "WHO YOU CALLING A TINY TINY BEAN SPROUT OF A MAN?!"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" She yelled before kicking him in the crotch.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"TAKE THAT TINY!"

"TINY?!" he yelled out before surprising her as he lifted her above him with one arm and then brought her down while slamming his knee into her stomach. "COULD A TINY BUG DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"GAH!" She gasped as the wind was taken out of her. "You….monster….." she then grabbed him and punched his face.

Ed groaned before doing something very stupid, grabbing her hair and pulled it. 'Huh? Kind of soft.'

"Let go you barbarian!"

"Not happening!"

She growled while feeling her hair getting pulled again. "Ow! Stop! Don't pull my goddess hair from my beautiful Homunalpha body!"

"Homuna-wha?" he blinked. "Wait….you mean homunculi?"

"No, Homunalpha. That's what my species name is." She groaned. "I'm one of eight successful Homunalpha to survive the alchemy process!"

He blinked and tugged harder.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"There's a homunculus for every deadly sin, which is seven, not eight."

"I don't know what a homunculus is!" She yelled out. "The makers called us Homunalphi!"

"Homunculus."

"No it's Homunalpha!" She yelled out while some tears of pain came from her eyes. "Ow! You're so heartless!"

He saw the tears and felt a little bad before slowly letting go. "There, I let go, happy?"

She moved away while rubbing her hair before pouting at him. "Why I never." 'That human is evil!'

"Hey you're the one who started all this."

"I was only stating the truth. That I'm above the peasants."

"You're not even older than me!"

"I'm over 1,015 years old!" She snapped. "I'm your elder and perfect goddess of beauty!"

"...you're an old hag."

PUNCH!

"I'M NOT AN OLD LADY YOU CHILD!" She yelled while punching his face.

"I'M NOT A TINY FLEA YOU WITCH!" he yelled punching her back.

She yelled before punching him again.

(Three hours of punching later)

Both panted while feeling their arms getting heavy.

"Brat…."

"Bitch…."

They gave one more punch to the face before stumbling back and fell on each other with the girl landing on top of Ed's body.

"Get….off…"

"Too….tired…" she panted while her hair covered Ed up like a blanket. "Need…..nap…..zzzzz."

"Fuck."

(Much later)

Ed groaned as he got out of the pyramid while the girl walking behind him. "You were like a oven Vanity."

"It's Vainglory!" She glared. "And you should be honored being the bed of the most beautiful woman in history."

"Where?" he looked around with a smirk. "I don't see her."

She glared before grabbing him with her hair. "Don't push it boy."

"If I had both arms I could kick your ass no problem, but SOMEONE tore one off."

"You destroyed my hair. That kind of gem of perfection takes ages to grow back!" She then threw him down and looked away. "But you were agitated and I sympathize with it slightly."

"Gee I can tell." he remarked sarcastically.

"You are young." She said before grabbing him and patted his head with her hair. "You just need to go to school."

His eye twitched. "If you're suppose to be a homunculus then why were you down in a place like this?"

"Homunalpha, and I've been down here since a sinkhole caused the lab to be submerged in the earth." She shrugged. "And I was still developing in my incubation cylinder, back then I was only a fetus."

"...you're nuts."

"I'M NOT NUTS!"

"Well here's a question, why didn't anyone leave you any clothes?!"

"Why would anyone give a fetus clothes?" She retorted.

"I meant when you got bigger." he sweatdropped.

"Oh that, well they thought I could use my hair to make clothes. But that's boring and beneath my expectations."

Ed sweatdropped again hearing that before looking at the hole where he came out from. "Well now we're both stuck down here, if I had my other arm I could just make a flight of stairs straight up."

She looked at the hole before looking at Ed's ponytail and then at his broken arm. "Maybe I could help, which a perfect goddess of beauty is compiled to do when my interests are the same."

"Like what?"

She moved half of her hair towards him before wrapping around the ponytail and caused a little bit of it to fall off as it then stretched down to the arm and formed a long arm of hair. "There, a perfect gem of beauty….even if it is mucked by your….stature and gender."

"You calling me short?!"

"No!" She snapped as she got sick and tired of that. "I was saying you're beneath me!"

"Well what the heck am I supposed to do with this thing?"

"Just think about getting back up." She deadpanned while grabbing on to him. "And don't let go, not even to admire my perfect breasts."

"They ain't that perfect." he muttered with a blush.

She frowned hearing that. "Fool."

Ed frowned at this before thinking about getting back up and saw his new arm stretching towards the top of the massive hole. "Woah! How'd I do that?"

"That's the power of a homunalpha." She said with a hearty laugh. "And the perfect goddess Vainglory."

He rolled his eyes before feeling them get pulled up by the arm.

(Back above ground)

"That kid is dead." The eyepatch wearing man said with a frown. "That things about fifteen or seventeen miles down."

"Brother's not dead!" Al frowned before a long hand stretched from the hole and grabbed a pole. "What the?"

"...aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Cried out a voice as two figure came out of the hole and flew towards the pole.

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Stupid metal tree!"

"Brother! And...some girl?"

The girl groaned before letting go and took the hand off of Ed's stump before putting it back in her hair. "I'm not come girl, I'm Vainglory! And I deserve respect, especially since I'm a perfect goddess of beauty."

"Hey kid! Put some clothes on." spoke the eyepatch man.

She looked at him before walking towards him. "Did you just call me, a perfect woman, a kid?"

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?"

She looked at the hole before pulling his pants off and held him by the underwear over the hole. "Maybe I should send you to the core of the earth?"

"Ahh! Wait wait wait!"

"What? I have a long day and I don't want to touch your peasant body any longer." She said while moving one finger off his underwear.

"Ah! Sorry sorry sorry!"

She smirked. "Sorry what?"

"I'm sorry lady!"

"Just lady? Not perfect goddess of beauty or sexy girl of radiance?"

"I'm sorry oh magnificent goddess!"

"Good boy." she pulled her hair back before flinging him down the street while Ed sat up and Al looked him over and gasped seeing the stump.

"Brother your arm!"

"Oh this? I broke it."

"On what?!" 'Winry is going to kill you!'

He pointed at the girl as she walked towards a shop and grabbed a red and pink dress.

"Looks fine for a goddess." She said while her hair moved above her hair as she started getting dressed.

Al and Ed blushed with Al covering his face.

"Much better." She sighed while looking herself over before the hair fell back down as she turned to the boys. "How do I look?"

"Um…."

"Meh."

"..." she looked at Ed before saying. "Your peasant clothes are pathetic. I can make better clothes than that."

"Knock it off with the peasant talk!"

"Just saying." She chuckled before looking at Al. "Are you a knight?"

"No."

"This peasants father?"

"No, this is my brother."

"...I don't see the resemblance." She said before looking at Ed. "Besides this child is more angry than a normal human, and is a hair killer."

"You destroyed my arm!"

"You called me shallow!"

"Oh look at me, look at my naked body and long hair." he mocked doing a pose. "Everyone look and praise me like a goddess ah ah ah!"

"..." she huffed before grabbing him and pinched his nose. "You're doing it wrong. Your pose is sloppy and your laughing needs more work."

"Ow! I was mocking you!"

"And I was teaching you a lesson." She said before sighing. "Look, let's just start over and get along, even a goddess doesn't want enemies."

"What?"

"I want to start over."

"Oh, well bye then." he spoke before turning and walking away. Only to get grabbed by her hair.

"Don't even try it." She glared. "I mean start over on friendlier terms."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"Didn't you learn anything in school?!"

Al sweatdropped at that while seeing them act like a married couple. That's when he blushed thinking about it. 'Did brother get really close to her down there?'

' _Ah, yes kiss me._ '

' _Don't worry I'll enter gently._ '

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed while causing the two bickering people to jump in shock.

"Al! What's wrong?"

"Brother! W-Why did you have sex with this woman?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH HIM?! I NEED TO FIRST DATE HIM BUT I DON'T THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT!"

"B-B-But you two seem so close."

"We just met!"

"B-But you and her...brother please take responsibility!"

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" She yelled with a blush. "I'M NOT HAVING A BABY!"

"And I'm not gonna date her!"

Al blinked while noticing the hair was moving all over Ed's body and blushed. "I...um….brother."

"What?"

"If you have her as a lover please don't...do it in public."

That caused them to blush as the girl nearly fainted.

"I….I'm...not…" she stuttered while feeling faint. "A….whore…."

(One explaining later)

"Oh! Now I get it."

'You couldn't get it the first time?' thought Ed with annoyance.

"So you're a homunculus."

"I'm a homunalpha!" She huffed while blushing red. "And you owe me for being so disrespectful towards a goddess of beauty."

"No you don't Al."

"He does."

"Just stop."

"Only when he apologizes for acting like I was some kind of whore."

Ed blushed a little.

"Wait, so you're called Vainglory?" Al asked.

"Yes, and I dare say it's the perfect name for a goddess."

"So….in a sense you're the sin of unjustified boasting?"

"I'm more a goddess then a sin. I mean I'm the most beautiful woman on earth."

Ed and Al glanced at each other and coughed while clearing their throats and looking to the sides.

"Right?" She asked again.

"Sure, let's go with that."

She huffed before sticking her tongue out.

"Brother, what should we do with her?"

"Simple, turn her into the cops."

"Brother! That's a horrible idea, think of the police!"

"Oh right, she might kill them."

"How about we let her join? She might be fun to have around?"

"Hell no!" He yelled as Vainglory started looking at him and her hair changed into hearts.

'Kind of cute for a peasant.'

"She tore my arm off and now Winry's gonna be pissed! What do you think would happen if this girl stuck around? I'd lose my leg next time."

"Um….maybe she won't do that?" Al shrugged.

"Well what if she tries something like the other homunculi?"

He shrugged as the girl moved her hair and took off a piece of hair off before giving it to Ed.

"For you." She said as the hair turned into an arm.

"Huh?"

"I thought you needed an arm just in case." She said with a smile. "Plus a goddess must be benevolent to their subjects."

He sighed before taking it. "Fine."

She smiled before giving him a slight hug. 'I hope he likes my gift of love?'

'I hope things don't get so crazy….er, crazier later on.'

Al noticed the hair making a massive heart and felt like his brother might be in trouble in the future, and not in the normal way either. 'Why do I feel like brother's going to be limping more often?'


	3. Izumo and Rin

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Izumo and Rin

Series: Blue Exorcist

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-True Cross Academy-

It was early morning and all was quiet. The roosters crowed, the cars were nonexistent and loud snores was heard. Sleeping in her dorm silently was Izumo who's chest rose up and down slightly while deeply resting.

"Zzzzzz." She said in her sleep while moving a little to the side and fell off the bed. "Zzzz...zzzz."

As she slept she felt a shiver in her system. She groaned and yawned while her eyes began to slowly open.

"What a nice sleep." She muttered and yawned before noticing she was on the ground. "Why am I on the ground?" she pushed herself up and shook her head. 'I hope this doesn't become a habit.'

While getting herself dressed she felt a small twitch going down her body as she felt very skittish for some reason. She payed it no mind and put her uniform on while heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

(Sometime later)

She spat the toothpaste out while washing her hands, all the while her body was starting to twitch uncontrollably. She grabbed the counter and went wide eyed. "W-What's going on? Why is my body acting like this?" That was when she felt her body heating up and her body twitching near the head, feet and ass. 'I need to get to the nurse, and now!'

As she ran out of the bathroom she felt her feet contorted as they became fox feet with black and purple fur. She fell on her stomach with a groan and looked down before going wide eyed. "W-What's going on?!" She then felt her ears getting longer and thicker as purple and black fox ears formed where her ears were as a two long tails popped out of her tail bone and moved onto the ground. "W-Why is this happening?!"

That's when the pain stopped as she felt her body getting an itchy feeling near her face. She frowned while scratching at her cheeks and looked at her tails with horror. "A-AHHHH!"

Twitch, twitch.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!" She cried out while feeling her body getting itchier. "AND WHY AM I SO ITCHY!?"

As she scratched her body her tails moved from side to side while her ears drooped down.

"Gah! This is insane!" Izumo yelled before touching her ears and shivered a little. "But it's so soft-no no no! Don't even think about it!"

She stood up and ran to the bathroom before looking through the medicine cabinet for itch cream. Only to find she was out of itch cream and only had cough medicine. "Damn it!"

Her tails stood on end while a bit of white fire appeared over the tips.

She panicked and turned the sink on before pushing the tips down to put it out.

SISSSSS!

"What is happening to me?!" she cried out while pulling them away and heard a chuckle behind her before the tips started flaming again. "W-Who's there?!"

"He he he."

She looked around, but saw no one as the laughter kept going.

"He he he he he he he he he he."

"Show yourself!"

"He he he he he he."

She scowled while letting out an animalistic growl before she covered her mouth with wide eyes. 'D...Did I just make that sound?'

"He he he he, cute little kitsune." The voice laughed while still sounding like it was all around her. "All you need is to eat some raw meat and you might be mistaken for a real fox."

"Show yourself damn it!"

"Nah, I'm content seeing you act like a fox."

Izumo growled again before her tails exploded with flames.

"Angry aren't we? Well can't blame you, you're just a human that came from a family of kitsune tamers."

"Show yourself damn it!"

"Alright alright, no need to act like a bitch in heat." they replied before she saw a translucent figure slowly appearing. It was an older woman with black hair styled in a bowl cut way with a miko outfit and with a smug smirk.

"W-Who are you?" Izumo asked while her tails started to die down in fear.

"I'm one of your ancestors."

"...what?!"

"Yep, and I happen to be the one that fell in love with a kitsune and was cursed by my own father to become a spirit." She sighed. "But it's not all bad, I can scare people with my appearance."

"Why are you here? HOW are you here?"

She floated towards her before pointing to Izumo's ears. "I'm here because you got the gift."

"Gift?"

"The gift of the kitsune, my hubbies power." She giggled. "And no it's not the Nine Tail Fox Spirit, that's my mother in law."

She frowned with the tails swishing. "Turn me back, right now!"

"Can't." She shrugged. "It's part of your heritage."

"I'm not a demon!"

"No, PART demon." she smirked. "Besides, think of it like this, you'll be stronger than the others in the family, at least until you have a descendent, then they might be stronger and it'll go on and on."

"I-I'm not a demon!"

"Then tell me," she smirked. "Why are you licking your paws?"

Izumo noticed she was licking her feet and blushed.

"Anyway since I'm here I guess I need to help you control your urges. Which is fine, but there are….things that are embarrassing."

"What?!"

"Yeah and you might get hungry for raw meat." She sweatdropped. "And lick your tails, growl at raccoon dogs, start rubbing your mate all the time, lick your pussy every hour…."

"Wait what mate?"

"You know the one you are attracted to." She said with a smirk. "And I can guess that you like a certain half demon of flames."

She blushed while the fire got larger.

"I didn't expect you to go for the child of Satan himself, but I think it could work, especially when you two get under the c-"

"NO! I-I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"Well you'll do it eventually, and between you and me, I like when my hubby uses his powers if you catch my drift." she smiled with a blush and shudder. "He knows where to rub with those tails, and don't even get me started on his tongue."

Izumo blushed red while getting itchy again. "S-Stop saying that! I don't like him like that!"

"Then why are you itchy? A kitsune only gets itchy when alone from their mates for more than sixty seconds."

"I-I-I don't like him like that! Just change me back or else!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a cursed spirit, not a miracle worker. And I told you before it's permanent."

Her jaw dropped as the ghost floated away.

"Well I'm going to scare some people, I'll be back in a few days."

"Wait! People will see these and try to exorcise me!"

She turned invisible. "You can shapeshift remember?" before the voice disappeared.

She growled like a fox again before seeing her nails get sharper. She went wide eyed before trying to calm down.

(Some time later)

Izumo sighed while finally changing back, half way as her ears were still on her head. "If I ever see her again I'll banish her into a statue." she muttered while looking around for a hat. That's when she found a small top hat and placed it on her head.

She then sniffed that air and smelled the familiar scent of baked cakes. "Rin?" She said before getting really itchy. "No! He's just a classmate, not a mate!" She then felt very itchy as her feet moved on their own. "Ah!"

(With said boy)

"Zzzzz." Rin snored while sleeping on a chair in the kitchen. The reason was because he was up all night making a cake for himself. Said cake was being stared at Kuro with drool.

'So big.' Kuro thought before sensing an aura coming towards the room. 'Huh? What's that?'

The door opened as Izumo ran in and started nuzzling Rin's face. "Kon kon kon."

"Mmm….huh?"

"Kon kon kon." Izumo said while smiling happily.

Rin slowly opened his eyes and jaw dropped. "I-I-Izumo-san?!"

She stopped moving and blushed. "Um….hi?" 'AAAAAAHHHH!'

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Um….looking for some food?" She said before moving away and looked at the cake. "Oh and I found some, that's lucky."

'She's acting odd.' he thought while seeing her and noticed the hat. "Uh, trying out a new fashion style?"

"Yes! I mean, yes I am." She said before eating some of the cake. "Huh, has a hit of….ham?"

"Hey I didn't even cut it." he remarked annoyed. "And I was trying out an experimental recipe."

Izumo's eyes sparkled. "It tastes so good, I love it!"

He blinked as she finished half of the cake.

"You're a great cook kon." She said before covering her mouth. 'Shit!'

"Kon?"

"Did I say kon? I mean…..kawaii?" Izumo said before feeling her tails slowly popping out and covered her butt.

Rin looked lost while Kuro noticed the feet turning into paws.

"Um I'll just be going...thanks for the cake." she quickly ran out while Rin was lost and Kuro was munching on the other half of the cake.

'Tasty.'

"Hey! Get out of the cake!"

(A while later)

Rin was in class while looking very bored. On his left was Izumo who was looking at him instead of the teacher.

'I can't move any closer or I might lose my rational self!' She thought while her tails started to poke out and lay on the ground.

Which was bad as Shima was behind her and his feet were over her tails.

Step.

"KKKKOOOONNNN!" She cried out in pain.

Everyone turned to surprised while she hissed and gripped the desk with a low growl.

"Um Izumo-san?" Yukio asked confused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm...good…" she spoke while trying to keep from lashing out at Shima.

"Are you sure?" Shima asked before seeing her dark hate filled eyes looking back at him. "N-Nevermind!"

Step.

"KKKKKKKOOOOOOONNNN!" She screamed again as a small fire started to burn Shima's feet. She had to hide her tails as the boy sniffed and went wide eyed.

"AHH!" he jumped up and held his foot which was smoking a little. "Rin!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then why is my foot on fire?!"

"I don't know."

"Rin." Yukio sighed. "See me after class."

'Fuck!'

(Later)

Izumo ate some food while sitting next to Rin and smiled a little. As for the food, it was ham, ribs and raw burgers.

"Stupid Yukio." he grumbled. "I didn't cause any fire."

"Well you are a fire demon." Izumo chuckled while eating some ribs and gave one to Rin. "Want one? It's really raw."

"Um, are you sure that's good for you?"

"It tastes good and it's just cooked right as I don't have to get grease on my uniform." She said while licking the bone and ate the cartilage. "Just eat it and quit complaining."

He sighed before taking a bite, only to feel a little sick as it also had mayonnaise on it. 'Ew!'

She looked at him before smiling. "This is nice right? Almost like…." she blushed before shaking her head. "An outing." 'It's not a date!'

"Well it is lunch break." he spoke while trying not to gag. "And yes it's nice, even if you're eating a lot of meat today, why is that?"

"Felt like it." She said while Bon walked by, and stepped on her tails, which popped out during her meal. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Huh?"

"That hurt kon!" She snapped. "Stop stepping on my feet!"

"I wasn't-"

"JUST STOP KON!"

He gulped while seeing a fire like aura around her body. "S-Sure, sorry."

Izumo looked at Rin as Bon walked away. "Sorry about that, but it did hurt."

"What's with the kon?"

She stiffened before feeling her ears starting to pop up. "W-What do you mean? I didn't say that."

"You did." He deadpanned before the hat started to move. "Um...did you take a kitten again?" 'I know she likes them, but putting them in her hat?'

"N-No!" She stuttered before the hat fell off revealing two fox ears that twitched a little.

"Are….those fox ears?"

"No! They're….headphones! Yeah they're for my….love of music." 'He's going to find out!'

"...what?"

She gulped before Shiemi walked by and noticed the ears.

"Aw, how cute." She cooed while rubbing one. "Just as soft as a real fox."

"Ahh! D-Don't do that!" She blushed while her nails grew.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean it, but your ears looked so cute." She said before taking the hands off of the ears. "And so...life like?"

"Yeah, almost like they're real." remarked Rin.

Izumo gulped as her ears folded down half way.

"It moved!" Rin said in shock.

"Maybe it's a new automatic headphone?" Shiemi said while just as surprise.

She gulped while feeling very stir crazy and wanted to get out of there. Before she knew it she jumped and took off running.

"Hey where are you going!?" Rin called out while Izumo ran out on four legs. 'What the….ok this is getting strange.'

(Later)

'Oh god! T-They saw my ears!' She thought while hiding in a random dorm room. The reason why she didn't return to her own room was because she was too embarrassed to think rationally. 'Now they'll probably find out!'

As she tried to calm down she didn't hear the door open as we find the son of Satan walking in with a sigh.

'Ok get out of this uniform then go find Izumo.' He thought before walking into his room and noticed two tails hanging from the side of his bed. He blinked and got an idea, thinking it was Kuro, before slowly moving towards them. 'Time for some payback for eating the rest of the cake.' He rubbed the tails and started to tickle them as the moved wildly.

'Eeep!' She thought while feeling her body stiffening up and her ears stood up.

"I got you now Kuro!" he grinned while moving his hands up and around them.

She felt her tails moving out of control as she felt very strange, like she was being tickled by puppies. Her tails then started to slowly burn up as her ears moved back. "K-Kon~"

Rin blinked. 'Wait, kon? Kuro never said anything like that.' He then squeezed one of the tails gently.

"Kon~!"

"Kuro? Are you ok?" he saw the tips glowing red before flames appeared and jumped back. "W-Wait a sec! You're not Kuro!"

Izumo groaned as she moved her tails under the blankets. 'Shit!'

"W-Who are you?! Wait...Yukio get out of my bed, if this is payback for something I did it's going too far!"

'Please just wake up from this horrible dream!' She thought before hearing Rin getting into the bed and pulled off the sheets. "KON!"

"I-I-Izumo?!" He said in shock.

She curled up into a ball while covering herself in white fire. "Don't look!"

Rin blinked as he saw the fox like features and the flames before pointing at her. "Y-You're…."

'Here it comes, the fear.'

"You're a salamander!"

"...huh?"

"You're a salamander, by god that's cool!" He said with stars in his eyes. "I always wanted to see a giant salamander!"

"I'm not a amphibian!" She snapped. "I'm a kitsune, I mean I'm a human!"

He blinked before facepalming. 'The tail and ears, duh!'

"I get it, you're freaking out. I can't blame you...I am a kitsune after all." She said while downcased.

"More like confused."

Izumo blinked as the flames died down. "...huh?!"

"I mean, when did this happen? Have you always been one?"

"Well..it happened this morning and…"

(One explanation later)

Rin's jaw dropped while Izumo finished her tale and started licking her paws. "So you're...a half demon like me?"

"Apparently."

"And this happened, only now today?"

She nodded.

"...that's crazy, but believable. I mean I found out in one day as well."

"So you're not going to run away in fear or look at me in disgust?" She asked as her ears drooped.

"Izumo, I'm literally a son of Satan, what do you think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but I just thought you would find me….gross."

"If I thought that I would have called myself gross long ago." He said serious as Izumo felt her heart stop a little. "Honestly those ears and tail are soft looking and probably feel it too, right?"

"R-Right."

"And personal, I think it suits you Izumo."

"But look at me! I was fine before, now when I go out I'll probably be attacked by exorcists who don't know me at all!"

Rin pulled out his tail. "You just have to stick with me. I have experience with hiding tails."

Izumo blushed at that while feeling happy as her tails swished from side to side.

"Plus can't you just will them away?"

"Well yes but…."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He smiled before asking. "By the way, if you were nuzzling me because you saw me as a mate, doesn't that mean…"

She gulped.

"You like me as a boyfriend?"

She gritted her teeth while feeling her instinct kick in and tackled Rin to the floor. "Kon kon kon!"

"Gah! Hey get off!" He blushed as Izumo nuzzled him and gave him licks to the face.

"Kon~" she yipped while licking his cheek.

He gulped while feeling her wrap her arms around him and her tails swish around faster.

"Mine." She said as the camera cut to Yukio, who was visiting Shiemi at the moment.

Knock knock.

"Coming." She said while rushing out and met him, but looked different as she had some flower petals around her shoulders and arms and had a few leaves on her head as she had two elf like ears. "Oh Yukio-kun, what brings you here?"

He jaw dropped while pointing his finger. "S-Shiemi-san?!"

"Yep."

"But...what happened?!"

She shrugged. "No idea, but I think I'm a Greenman."

He stared without blinking and was stiff as a board. 'Oh god!'


	4. Female Cardin and Jaune part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Cardin and Jaune part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(A few days after the Dust Explosion Incident)

Carida sat next to her bed while looking at herself in the mirror. Apparently while the Dust that changed her into what she was had finally settled, her once OO-cup chest was now a J cup. Which she didn't mind but at the moment she was trying to get ready for that date with Jaune, the one he promised that one day in the bathroom.

She was trying to figure out which one of her more malish clothes would work, but all were small and weren't good enough for a date. Especially when they made her look….chunky.

'Maybe I should get some new clothes?' she thought while looking at her chest. 'This is fine, but I can't go on a date without something more….girly.' She then got an idea and looked around before sneaking out of the room.

(Five minutes later)

"Perfect." Carida grinned while wearing Yang's jacket and shirt mixed with a bit of Nora pants and underwear. "Fits like a glove, and I didn't need to buy anything."

Knock knock.

"Coming." She said before poking her head out the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, thought I'd stop by early." spoke Jaune standing there with a handful of flowers.

"Wow, you're really going all out."

"Well it is our first date so better make a first impression." he chuckled. 'That and Pyrrha wouldn't stop giving me tips.'

She took the flowers and smiled. 'How sweet of him, and I didn't give him….oh fuck!' "Um Jaune, could you wait out here a second?"

"Sure thing." He said as the door closed and he could hear objects getting thrown around and hitting the wall.

After a few seconds she came back out with a cute ribbon on her left horn and a box of chocolates in the other. "Here, I thought you might like dark chocolates." 'Sorry Blake, but your chocolate stash is going to a noble cause.'

"Oh, you didn't need to do that."

"I insist, besides I thought it would have been a good ice breaker when I was still a male. Like after you join us."

"Yeah no."

"Figured as much, but don't worry I'm leaving that all behind me." She smiled happily with confidence. "Especially after you got those three expelled for attacking me."

"Well they were….persistent." 'And willing to attack in broad daylight.'

"So where are we going on our date?"

"I was thinking this relaxing ice rink that just opened up."

"Really? But I can't skate."

"That's why I'll be right next to you the entire time."

She blushed lightly. "I...I see, then let's go Jaune."

-Vale Ice Rink-

Both walked into a small building as they saw a large rink of ice in the center of it as people skated along merrily.

"So where do we grab the skates?"

"Oh I bought some before I got here." Jaune chuckled while taking out two boxes from his bag. "Thought it might save time."

Carida blinked in surprised. 'Didn't expect that.' "Is one of them my size?"

"Well yes, I had to make sure." he replied handing her one before they walked over to some benches and sat down before getting the skates out.

Carida tied her shoes and carefully stood up and tried to keep herself balanced. Which worked, for the first three seconds.

SLAM!

Which was also the same time she fell on the ground face first and got her horns stuck to the benches. "Ow! Um..a little help here?"

Jaune moved behind her and grabbed her waist before grunting and pulled back with their bodies so close, which seemed pretty risque to anyone who looked at them.

"Mommy?" Asked a dog Faunus boy looking at his mom. "What are they doing?"

"Don't look, it's impolite." she ushered him away while the two grunted.

"Wow, they're really wedged in there."

"Ow! I know, ow! Just don't pull my head off ow!"

Pop.

CRASH!

Both crashed into the fence as Carida's ass landed on Jaune's face.

"Ow….wait I'm free! Thanks Jaune….I'm Jaune? Where are you?"

"Mmmmmmmm!"

She looked down and blushed before slowly getting up. "Sorry."

"I-It's fine." He blushed while having a small nosebleed. 'Wow….thick hips….'

Carida coughed. "So, just go out onto the ice right?"

"Yes, but be careful." He said as Carida moved onto the ice rink.

"Hey it's not so bad." she spoke holding onto the edge to get a feel.

"Just take baby steps before you start really moving."

"I know." She said before slipping and landed on her ass. "Ow!" 'That smarts!'

'This might take awhile.'

(A few attempts later)

"Ok, wanna try again?"

"Yes." She said while having multiple bumps on her head and a red mark on her ass. 'My ass, why me?!' she slowly moved the skates onto the ice and tried to distribute her weight evenly, even if it was hard with her chest and ass. "Huh? I'm almost there."

"Just stay calm and focus Carida." Jaune said while staying close to her to keep her from hurting herself again.

She moved a little before falling into Jaune's arms. Which also made him fall back with her chest pressing down onto his face.

"Mmmm!"

"Sorry!" She blushed while people who saw had other ideas in mind.

"Damn is that dude lucky, with my girlfriend had a chest half that size."

"I'm right here idiot!" Yelled a girl with red hair and a long scorpion tail.

"Um...to be honest Heather, you're very small compared to that girl."

She growled before stinging him in the ass. "Bastard!"

"YEOW!"

"I wouldn't mind motorboating dem tig ol' bitties." Spoke a man with an ostrich's legs before getting slapped by his daughter, who had eagle feathers near the neck.

"Papa!"

"Faunus get everything." muttered one blond girl crossing her arms.

"Yes, but remember they aren't trying to blow up a building." Spoke her brother while trying to keep her from starting something.

Jaune flailed around as the tits were slowly cutting away his oxygen. 'C-Can't breath! I...I see the light….and I see….huh? Pyrrha?!'

' _Come and dance with me._ ' Spoke Pyrrha while wearing a white dress and had two angels wings on her back.

Carida tried to get him out of her chest but accidentally started to fall backwards before skating all over the place and knocking people over in the process.

"Ah!"

"Watch it!"

"Run away Faunus!"

"Run!"

She screamed before hitting a fence and tumbled out of the rink and crashed into some benches and caused her to land on the ground, back first, while Jaune popped out of her chest and landed on her hips.

"Ah! Oh air, sweet air." He cried out before noticing where he was.

"Ugh…." Carida groaned before seeing her position and blushed crimson. "A-A-A-A-"

"Crap! Sorry!"

She got out of the position while very tempted on running away. "I-It's fine, really."

Jaune looked around and saw a few people taking pictures of them while some of the boys and girls were having very lecherous grins. "Um I...think we need to leave."

"Why? I haven't gotten this whole thing down yet."

"Well…"

"And I really wanted to enjoy this day through." She said before taking his hand. "Right Jaune?"

"Well….if you're so sure." He said while they got back on the rink.

(Sometime later)

"I'm doing it!" Carida said with joy while skating all on her own. "I'm really doing it!"

"Good job Carida, keep it up." he smiled. 'Huh, honestly this isn't so bad, I mean sure this is still Cardin just with breasts, but this is way more better than before.'

"Watch me do a trick!" She grinned before trying to do a spinning figure eight. Only to spin a little too fast and found herself falling into a person.

"Ow watch it lady!" Yelled a blond haired man with glasses.

"Watch yourself!"

"No you!" He yelled before seeing her horns. "Great, so a cow fell on me. What next a bull?!"

"I got horns and the arm strength to kick your ass, wanna try me?"

"Like you could udders."

PUNCH!

He was sent flying with a broken nose and glasses.

"That's what you get for calling me udders punk!"

"Aw hell no! You did not just hit my pal." spoke a short black haired guy cracking his knuckles. "Don't make me put you down bitch."

She grabbed him by the head and glared. "Good luck trying shorty."

He let out a cry and kicked her in the gut before she threw him at the snack bar.

CRASH!

"Next time go pick on someone your size!" She yelled before cracking her neck and knuckles. 'This isn't that tough, I've faced Beowolf's with more spunk than these idiots.'

"Uh Carida? Maybe calm down." spoke Jaune.

"Don't worry Jaune, I can handle these punks." She smirked while giving him a thumbs up.

"It's not them I'm worried about." he replied before seeing a man in uniform walking out with a 'manager' tag on his chest.

"What is going on here?" He asked with a frown.

"Just taking out the trash pal." She said while cracking her neck again. "And if you're going to try anything I'll send you to the compactor!"

(Two seconds later)

"And stay out!"

SLAM!

Carida and Jaune groaned while said boy looked at her. "Maybe next time just talk things out."

"For once I think you're right." She sweatdropped. 'Even if I was trying to get revenge for the udders comment.'

Jaune looked at his Scroll and saw an alert, which said due to a massive thunderstorm coming in from the west, all air ship transports are grounded. "Oh great, now we're gonna have to stay at a motel around here."

"It's not that bad right?"

"Besides the roaches and crazy people? It's worse."

She shivered at the roach part. "Well what about that place?" She pointed to a building with neon lights and a large rooster with false teeth near the feet. "It looks fancy and might be roach free."

He looked at the sign and blinked. "Rooster teeth hotel?"

"It's better than nothing."

"True, but it also looks expensive."

"I can pitch it, it's the least I can do." Carida grinned.

They went inside and noticed it had pictures of chickens, people in armor, kids in a camp and some people having fun in a studio.

'I hope this isn't run by weirdos.'

"Hello, welcome to the Rooster Teeth Hotel, my name's Carolina, how may I help you?" Asked a woman while wearing light blue green armor of the most futuristic kind.

"Um yeah, one room please." Jaune said while feeling like he knew her from somewhere.

"That for the two of you?"

"Yes." Carida said before asking. "Um, this might be a little rude, but what's your last name?"

"Oh it's Nikos." She said while getting a room key. "And your room will be 45. Please enjoy your stay."

"Nikos?" he muttered before Carida dragged him away.

The woman looked at them before taking out a scroll. "Hey sweety. Mama just found your friend. Yes he's doing well. Don't worry dear, I made sure to give them the master room. Ok, ok, yes I love you too. See you next parents day."

A small translucent figure in silver armor appeared in front of her. "Who knew I'd see you acting all motherly."

"Church, just zip it."

With the two they were taking the elevator up to the top floor.

"Strange music." Carida said while twiddling her thumbs. "Catchy, but it's not my style, maybe RWBY but not me."

"True." Jaune said while getting out of the elevator.

"But I have to admit, this is a nice place. Maybe they have room service?" She asked before walking to the room and opened it.

Inside was a nice looking room with pictures of Beacon on the walls and a large king size bed in the corner nearest to the window.

"Wow."

"You can say it again."

"Wow."

(Six hours later)

Jaune panted while laying his head between Carida's chest who still looked full of energy.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" She smirked. "Me on the other hand? I can still keep milking you up."

"Need…..a rest….."

She sighed before hugging him tight. "Then rest on me, I don't mind having you between my breasts."

'Two...perfect….pillows….' He thought while his cock went limp in Carida's pussy.

"Good night my matador." She said while closing her eyes.

(One month later)

Yang walked down the hall and knocked on JNPR's room and saw Jaune answer with just his head out. "Jaune, we gotta talk."

"About what?" He asked confused.

"About how Carida keeps borrowing some of my underwear."

"Really? I hadn't n-noticed!" he let out while gulping.

"Yeah and I'm losing my favorite panties every day!"

"Well maybe she just, ah, thinks you won't mind." he groaned while looking a little pink around the cheeks.

"Maybe, but if she steals my secret panties I'm going to break her horns off and put them right up where the sun don't shine."

"G-Gotcha! I'll be sure to, oh! T-tell her." he spoke while gripping the door.

"Alright." Yang said before walking away, but stopped. "Also can you tell her that I still need the box she took from me. The pink one."

"Sure sure, whatever you say." he nodded before Yang walked off and he slammed the door shut. "Did you really need to do that while I was talking to Yang?"

"Yep, besides, I need my own daily dose of calcium." she smirked while on her knees and sucking on Jaune's dick.

"But what was that pink box about?"

"I'll tell you after we finish our daily milking."

He sighed before grunting as she sucked on his balls while rubbing the tip. He moaned a little before feeling his cock getting ready to cum again. "Here I go!"

Carida saw the sperm shoot out of his cock before licking some off her face.

'I swear she's gonna suck out my soul at this rate.' He thought before Carida licked his cock clean and got up.

"Tasty, thanks for the meal." She grinnned. "And your reward for that service is this." She then whispered in his ear as Jaune paled.

'Oh sweet Dust.'

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that we have a healthy calf, papa." She winked.


	5. Hilda and Oga

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Hilda and Oga

Series: Beelzebub

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oga was walking with Beel towards a convenience store as he grumbled. "Damn Hilda telling me to get her some damn parenting magazine, baby toys and diapers, you don't even wear diapers Beel."

"Ba."

"Agreed, she's being ridiculous, but it would be interesting to see her try to force one on you." He chuckled as they entered the store.

"Ba!" Spoke Beel shaking his head.

"Whatever, let's just find that junk she wanted." He said as he looked around and spotted a magazine. "Well, there's that stupid magazine she wanted." He grabbed it and tossed it in the basket while Beel looked around and spotted some candy on an opposite shelf.

He began to reach for it and try to grab it. "Ba!" He cried, getting Oga's attention.

"No one can, Hilda said if you had any sweets while we were out she'd make my day hell." He rolled his eyes.

"BA!" He said in annoyance as he hit Oga's head.

"Hey, stop that, I'm not changing my mind Beel." He said with a frown. "Let's just get the rest of the stuff and go home."

Beel gained a tick mark and kept hitting Oga's head while said boy tried hard to ignore him while getting the stuff on the list. "BA!"

"Hey, I said I wasn't going to get you candy, now stop that or else you'll regret it." He said with a frown as he approached the register.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the cashier who tried to ignore the scene.

"Yeah, I'd like this junk, now how much do I owe you?" He asked as he set it on the counter.

"That will be….1600 yen sir."

"Fine, here ya go." He said as he dropped the money on the counter as the cashier put the items in a bag as Beel kept hitting his head. "I told you to stop Beel."

"BA! Ba ba ba ba!"

His eye twitched. "Fine! I'll get you something, but don't go blaming it on me when Hilda finds out." He said as he quickly grabbed a candy bar and threw the cashier five hundred yen. "I'm taking this too. Now eat up Beel."

"Ba!" He said happily as he began to eat the chocolate as Oga left the store, getting most of it on his face as he ate.

'Damn it.' He thought as he kept walking. 'I just know Hilda is going to bitch at me for this.'

(Later)

"What did I tell you?" Frowned the maid while Beel had finished his candy bar and she had Oga holding a huge weight making him sit on his knees.

"Not to let him eat chocolate…..now get this off of me!" He groaned angrily. "How did you even get me to hold this?"

"No, you can handle any sort of fight, so you can hold that until I say so." She frowned while a small demonic bird flew in through the window with a letter in it's beak. "And until I say so, you will stay there and reflect on why you shouldn't disobey me." She said as she took the letter and opened it.

'Damn woman.' He groaned as he watched her read the letter. "Well, what does it say? Does it say you're being sacked?" He groaned.

Her eyes widened while she was silent and dropped the letter. "No...the lord can't be serious…"

"What is it?" He groaned as he tried to look at the letter.

"This is insane, just….oh lord…" She muttered without answering.

Oga groaned before lifting the weight up and tossed it to the side before taking the letter and reading it. "Come on, it can't be that bad." He said as he read the letter.

'Hilda, I've had some time to think on it, and decided that the best way for Beel to grow up as the future ruler, he needs good role models. And I've heard that kids grow up better with two parents. As such, I want you and Oga to try and act like a married couple to further help him feel like he's in a family.'

"...WHAT?!" He shouted in disbelief.

'This means that you and him have to act like you love each other, you can't fight a lot, and do everything a married couple does. Well, have fun! Sincerely, the Great Demon Lord.'

"Has he lost his mind?!"

"No….he is the Great Demon Lord….his word is law….I….I have to do some research…" She said as she got up.

"She can't be serious, even she wouldn't do that." Remarked Oga to Beel who just looked confused. "She's probably just going to tell him that she won't do it….yeah, that's gotta be it…" He said as he picked up Beel. "Come on, let's play some videogames."

"Ba!"

Meanwhile, Hilda was walking down the street towards the library, trying to process the new order she had just been given. 'Act like a married couple? That's preposterous, but at the same time, if the lord feels that would help the master's growth, I must do it, even if I have to degrade myself to an act with that man.' She thought with a shudder before heading into the library and went to the front desk where a man was typing on his computer. "Excuse me? I need information on….married couples."

"Oh? Sure thing, you can find some books on marriage just down row 3 and on the left hand shelf."

"Thanks." She said as she began to walk into the library and began to look around before seeing the aisle. 'I just hope this will help me understand what exactly me and Oga need to do.' She grabbed one book and pulled it out before opening it up. 'Well...how bad could it be?' She thought as she began to read.

(Later)

Hilda walked out of the library holding several of the books with a frown on her face. 'Why is it humans have to abide by so many customs just for marriage?' She thought as she glared at the books. 'And now I have to abide by them as well because the Great Demon Lord has commanded it…. That idiot better follow these customs as well, or else I will make him.'

When she got home and headed upstairs she saw Oga waving a cat teaser toy over Beel who hopped up and down to try and grab it. "Oga, what are you doing? You do know our son isn't a cat, correct?"

"I know, but I wanted to see how he would act like if I used it." He replied before blinking and looked at her. "Wait, did you just say 'our' son?"

"Yes, from now on I will not be calling him master, but rather I will call him our son, like it says too in these books dear husband."

He blinked before bursting into laughter and dropped the toy while Beel played with it while he held his stomach. "Ha ha ha! You're actually going to go through with that? That is hilarious, you're even calling me your husband!" He laughed as she frowned.

She walked over and pulled on his ear making him stop and cry out. "From now on no treating our son like a cat, he's a young boy who doesn't need something like that affecting him later on in life."

"Ow! Hey, stop it! He doesn't seem to mind it!" He shouted as she kept pulling on his ear. "OW! Fine, I'll stop it if he wants me too!"

"Ba!" Spoke Beel holding the fuzzy end up with enjoyment as he rubbed it against his cheek.

"See! He likes it, now let go of me you damn woman!" He said in annoyance.

"Say the magic word."

"Ugh….please….." He groaned as he glared at her as she grinned.

"That's better." She let go and picked Beel up. "Tonight I'll get supper made, and if you're good Beel then you can get a treat."

"BA!" He said happily as she walked away with him, leaving Oga on the floor.

"Damn it, I can't believe she's taking this so quickly." He grumbled as he got up. "Maybe she'll give up after a bit or something? It's not like she's going to go along with this forever just because of a letter, right?" He asked himself as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

(Later)

"Open wide." She said as she tried to feed Beel a spoonful of applesauce. "Come on Beel, eat up."

"Ba." He spoke turning his head away.

"Come on Beel, you have to eat it, open wide for the airplane!" She said as she tried to get him to eat it.

"Ba." He spoke before looking at Oga and waved his arms at him. "Ba ba!"

"Huh? What is it Beel?" He asked as he looked at the green haired baby.

"He wants his daddy to feed him." Spoke Hilda before handing him the applesauce. "Go ahead."

"Fine...eat up." He said as he tried to push a spoonful of applesauce into his mouth.

Beel opened up and took it into his mouth with a smile while Oga repeated this and Hilda used a napkin to wipe the baby's cheek if any of it spilt out.

"There, done." He said as Beel ate the last of the applesauce. "Let's get out of here Beel, there's some video games with our names on them."

"Hold up, nothing too extreme, he's too young for anything too graphic."

"Oh come on, you and him are literally from hell! And we've been there before! How could a video game be worse than that? The kid listens to death metal to go to sleep!" he spoke with annoyance.

"Easy Oga, it's best to listen to your wife's tips." Teased his sister.

"I've gone toe to toe with demons nonstop, and she thinks a video game is too graphic? I think you should skip that lesson or book or whatever you used to look up that stuff." He remarked to Hilda before picking Beel up and headed upstairs.

"Oga, you listen to me! I am your wife!" She said as she began to follow him. "I just want what's best for my son!"

"Then wouldn't it be best to let him do whatever he wants? Let him cause trouble whenever he wants."

"No, then that would draw attention and he won't grow up powerful and become the being who will wipe out all humans, he needs to be raised properly." She said as they entered his room. "To truly grow is to work small and slowly instill fear in others, but before that he must know how to battle. That's why starting today we'll all be practicing techniques that will help him."

"I got that down already." He spoke before putting a dvd into the tv as a martial arts fighting scene showed up. "All he needs is watching this stuff and he'll be ready in no time." He said before chuckling. "And like I said when we first met, I'm not going to raise him so he can kill all humans."

"Well of course, that would be bad to kill my in-laws." She replied before sighing. "Fine, we'll try this, but if he stays up too late cause he has too much energy than you're sleeping on the couch."

"Whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes as they watched Beel try to copy the moves on tv. When he felt her sit down next to him closely he blinked. "Oi, why are you so close to me?" He asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"Just sticking close to you dear."

"Ok, are you really going to keep this up, there's no way you're enjoying this, right?" He asked with a frown.

"If it means to help with Beel's growing up, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Come on, we were raising him fine, now because of a letter you got we're suppose to act all lovey dovey?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, like a wife." She replied while laying her head on his shoulder. "I can be loving, but also strict when need be."

"But we're not married, you know that." He groaned in annoyance as he watched Beel try to do a jump kick. He fell on his butt and frowned before getting up to try it again.

"Well, we could easily fix that if that's the problem, anything to make sure Beel grows up happy." She said, surprising him.

"Wait, what are you getting at?"

"Well, if necessary I would not be opposed to marrying you Oga, so do you want to if that is your complaint?"

His eyes widened before holding his arms up in a 'X' formation. "Not gonna happen."

"Alright, whatever you say husband." She said with a shrug as he groaned.

'I hope this doesn't have to go on for too long.'

(Later)

Beel had finally gotten tired of watching martial arts and Oga was getting ready for bed.

He yawned and crawled under the covers, but that's when he saw Hilda walking over while setting Beel on his chest before she started taking her clothes off. "Oi, what are you doing Hilda?" He asked with a small blush as she kept stripping.

"As a married couple we have to share a bed, and until we can get a crib for Beel he'll sleep with us to show he can trust us."

"Eh? No, no way, I can deal with Beel sleeping with me, but there's no way you are too!" He spoke while seeing her underwear and turned away with a brighter blush.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say, because it's happening." She said as she began to crawl into the bed with him. She made herself comfy next to him and pulled the sheets over them while making sure Beel was safely between them and draped an arm over him with her hand resting on Oga's chest. "Goodnight dear."

"Ugh...goodnight Hilda….this is not happening again." He muttered as he began to close his eyes.

(Next day)

Oga yawned as he began to wake up and tried to get up only to realize something was holding him down. He looked down and blinked since he saw Hilda resting on his chest while feeling something on his head, which he had to guess was Beel. 'How did they even get on top of me?' He thought as he looked at Hilda sleep, her arms wrapped around him as she slept.

She was breathing softly and silently while cuddling against him like a real wife.

'Huh….when she isn't being all annoying she is really beautiful…' He thought as he stared at her. He blinked and shook his head. 'Where'd that come from? She's still the annoying woman who turned my life all batshit crazy.' He thought before he felt her beginning to stir.

"Mmmm….five more minutes…" She groaned softly as she tried to bury her head into his chest.

He looked at her with a deadpanned look and was tempted to make her wake up, but sighed and relaxed. 'I'll let her sleep, it's not time to head to school anyway.' He thought before realizing something. 'Wait...is she going to try to follow me to school?'

It was a few more minutes before Hilda started to slowly stir. "Ugh….this mattress is a lot softer than my usual one…" She said as she began to open her eyes.

"Well you're not on one, you're on me."

"Huh? Oh….I guess I am…." She said as she looked down at him. "Good morning husband."

"Good morning...can you get off of me now?"

"Oh right, I need to get breakfast ready." She spoke before moving off and got out of the bed just as Beel slid down over Oga's face without waking up. "Can you wake up Beel please? Thanks."

"Fine….hey, get up Beel, it's time for breakfast." He spoke nudging the baby who twitched and rolled down onto his chest without waking. "Come on, wake up, don't act like you can't hear me." He said as he poked Beel again.

The baby groaned before slowly opening his eyes.

"There we go, now come on Beel, we gotta get ready for the day." He said as he picked him up. He then got out of bed and put some clothes on before he began to carry Beel downstairs. When they got there he saw Hilda wearing an apron making breakfast with a hum. 'Wow...she looks good in an apron.' He thought as he sat down. "So, what's for breakfast Hilda?"

"Pancakes, they should be done soon, then we can go to school."

"So you are going." He muttered while half disappointed half relieved. "Mind if I ask why you're going to follow me to school?"

"To keep an eye on our son and to make sure no one tries something with you."

"Really? Come on, that's not going to happen." He said as he rolled his eyes.

She looked him dead in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Then you wouldn't mind if I came with you then dear husband."

He opened his mouth, but sighed in defeat. "Fine, whatever."

"Good, I thought so." She said with a smile.

(Later)

Oga frowned as he walked to school with Beel on his back as Hilda clung to his arm as they walked. "Why are you holding my arm like this?"

"Because this is how married couples act dear husband, do you not like it?"

"I didn't say that." He admitted without thinking. "It's just...are you actually enjoying this?"

"That is not a factor here...but I don't dislike it." She said with a faint blush as they neared the school. 'I actually thought his chest was comfy…'

"Well….don't start anything, ok?" He asked as he felt a small blush on his face. 'Why am I feeling embarrassed? This shouldn't be messing with my head.' He thought as they walked in the gates. "Well….lets just get to class."

"Of course dear." She replied while not noticing how all the students stopped what they were doing when they saw the couple.

"Whoa, Oga and Hilda are really acting like a real couple!"

"Weird, usually you'd think they barely tolerate the other."

"Maybe they're going to couple counselling?"

'Dumbasses, don't go talking loud enough to where we can hear you.' He thought in annoyance as they kept walking before Aoi and her friend rounded the corner and saw them.

"O-Oga?" She blinked while stunned. She was seeing Hilda, not frowning, holding onto Oga's arm, and him not getting annoyed. "Are...are they dating now?" She asked in shock. "I thought they didn't like each other?"

Her friend was wide eyed and just as surprised. 'Wow, I didn't see that coming...I hope sis isn't upset by this.'

"Hey Aoi, how ya doin?" Oga said with a wave.

"Oh! Um...fine, and you two?"

"Me and my husband are doing well." Said Hilda with a frown as she tightened her grip on him. "We were just going on our way to class."

"H-Husband!?" Aoi said in shock. "You two got married?"

"Not legally yet, although I was thinking of stopping by the agency after school was over." Remarked Hilda.

"Wait, what?!" Oga said in shock as she began to drag him away. "You are going to what?!"

"To truly seem like a married couple, it's a good idea to actually get married so Beel doesn't become confused when he grows up and learns the truth."

"Don't I have a say in this?!" He asked in shock as they reached the classroom.

"Do you want to go against the Great Demon Lord's orders?" She frowned. "Because if so, I'll be a widow afterwards."

"Damn it...you said we didn't need to get married last night!" He groaned. "Why are you changing your mind now?"

"I'm merely doing it for our son's future, don't you want what's best for him?" She asked while holding Beel up to his face.

"Yeah, but I don't think we need to get married!" He said back as he took Beel from her.

"Ba ba!" Spoke up Beel raising his hands.

"Oh come on! Not you too!" He groaned.

"Come on Oga, you know it's going to happen either way, so you can go along or wake up married to me."

"Ba ba, ba ba!" Spoke Beel while giving a thumbs up.

"No! I've gone along with a lot of crazy stuff ever since I met you two, but no way! There is no way I'm going down to the marriage agency and marrying you!"

(Later)

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you man and wife." Said a random employee as she stamped a piece of paper. "Here is your marriage certificate, we will keep a copy here."

"Thanks." Said Hilda happily as she took the paper as Oga looked at it in shock.

"What...what just happened?"

"You two are officially married sir."

"...Damn it." He groaned as Hilda took his arm and began to lead him out of the building. "How did I let you talk me into this?"

"I never stopped bugging you and you said 'Screw it, if it'll shut you up then let's get married.' and here we are." She said with a smile.

He groaned and rubbed his head. 'Fuck!'

'Well, it's official, me and him are married and yet...I don't hate it?' She thought as she stared at him. 'I know I'm growing accustomed to this, but why is it so fast and easy? It's like I was hoping or anticipating something like this would happen, but that's completely insane.' She thought as she shook her head. 'Am I sick or something?'

"So, any chance we can just get this annulled quickly?"

"Out of the question, it's as your humans say, till death do us part."

"Oh come on! You're a demon, do you even count as being alive?" He groaned.

Smack!

"Does that answer your question?" She frowned while Oga rubbed the spot.

"Ok fine, but if you start harping on me to get a job then we're gonna have an issue."

"Don't worry, you're still in school, but once you graduate or when summer comes you can guarantee I will make you get one." She said with a smile.

He groaned before they turned a corner and saw a group of thugs blocking them off with various weapons in hand. "Finally, I've been looking for an excuse to blow off some steam." He said with a grin.

"Oi, you the big guy around named Oga?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're here to kick your ass and go down in history as the toughest gang around." Smirked another as several others slowly surrounded them.

"Hey boss, I think this bitch here is his wife."

"Really? Great, after we beat the shit out of him we'll take her!" The leader said with a grin.

"What about this kid on his back?"

"...Take it to an orphanage? What are we supposed to do with a baby?"

"Touch our son and you won't live to see tomorrow." Threatened Hilda in a cold tone.

"Damn, she looks like she's gonna gut us." Shuddered one of the goons.

"Whatever, let's fight!" Shouted the leader as he tried to punch Oga.

(Later)

"Oh…"

"My legs…."

"Damn, you guys are the weakest gang I've ever fought. Let's get out of here Hilda."

"Of course dear." She said as she grabbed his arm, making him groan as they began to walk away.

"Do you really have to do that?"

"Would you prefer carrying me like your bride?"

"What? No, come on, stop acting like this! It's not like you want me too, right?"

She was silent before looking away. "It's not like I'm against it."

"Wait...do you want me to carry you?" He asked in surprise.

"I admit, seeing a picture of a groom carrying his bride is something I am curious to experience."

"...Fine, do you really want me to carry you?" He asked as he held out his arms.

"Yes." She jumped up and landed in his arms while getting comfy. "Now let's go home dear." She said with a smile. 'I feel like a real bride now.'

He sighed and carried her while Beel held onto his back with a smile. 'I swear if she was like this more of the time she might not be as annoying.' He thought as they neared his house. 'I just hope my family doesn't go crazy or anything when they see this.'

But as soon as he opened the door and walked in, his sister was walking by, stopped at the scene, and slowly smiled.

"Don't say a word."

"Nope. MOM, DAD! THEY GOT HITCHED!" She shouted loudly with a smile.

"IDIOT!" He shouted as he tried to run to the stairs before his mom and dad ran towards him.

"Oga!" They cried out while stunned at the scene before his mom ran off and came back with a camera before taking pictures.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Hilda were going to get married?" She asked as she took pictures.

"Because she tricked me into it!" He groaned. "I'm going upstairs."

"Ok, we'll just leave then, make sure Beel is in another room, have fun!" His sister said with a grin as she began to pull her mom and dad out the front door.

"Huh? Wait it's not like that!"

"Give us a new grandkid you two!" His mom called before the door closed behind them.

His face was red while he put Hilda down. 'This isn't some honeymoon!'

"Well….should we do what they said?" She asked curiously. "We are married now after all."

"No! Not gonna happen." He spoke quickly.

"Why? That's something married couples do, and we are married, so what's the problem?" She asked as she picked up Beel and put him down as she turned on the tv and set it to a kids show.

"Because that's a big thing, how do you expect us to raise two kids like it's a walk in the park?"

"Well, financially the demon lord would support us for everything we need. Plus, we're doing ok raising Beel." She said with a shrug. "And if you want to wait...we could use a condom."

He fell down anime style at the simple answer while Beel clapped at the show. 'I think I preferred how things were going up to this point.'


	6. Zuki and Aang

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Zuki and Aang

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fire Nation-

The gang were currently out in a town trying to get some more supplies while making sure to take any wanted posters they found off to keep from getting any attention. The only problem was that it was very crowded today with people going around like it was some kind of holiday.

"This is nuts, there's so many people here even I can't count them all." whispered Toph while Katara lead her around by the shoulders.

"Maybe it's a folk festival?" Aang said while trying not to get lost.

"For burning down villages?" Sokka said sarcastically.

"Maybe it's a holiday or some tradition that's coming up." said Katara.

"Maybe."

Toph got bumped by a man holding some fireworks and almost tripped. "Hey! Blind girl over here!"

"Easy Toph, we're almost out." spoke Aang.

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled before feeling a large procession coming this way.

"Make way for the crowned prince!"

"Move out of the way!"

"Let the prince by!"

The group groaned as they were squished by the people moving with Zuko being carried by on a chair by several guards. And he looked a little bored.

"Excuse me." Katara asked a man next to her. "Why is there a procession?"

"Didn't you know? It's the prince's birthday, and we have been commissioned to hold the celebration."

"Great, hold a party for a traitor." whispered Sokka to them while he passed by and was tempted to chuck a tomato, if he had one.

"Even still, it is his birthday and we should at least celebrate it." Aang said with honesty.

"Yeah and I'm the fire lord." Muttered Sokka.

"So where's the emoness?" Teased Toph.

"In front of us."

She grinned and slid her foot back while some earth rose up a little and tripped a guard up, causing the others to fall and the chair to tip resulting in Zuko rolling out and onto the ground with the crowd gasping.

He got up and looked around before frowning. He looked at the guard who looked scared before looking at the crowd and swore he saw Sokka's smirking face before it disappeared and sighed as he sat back down and let the guards pick him up and proceed onward.

"That was odd." Aang said as Katara started quietly scolding Toph. "How come he didn't get mad?"

"Probably too busy about the banners." snickered Sokka before Katara hit his arm. "Ow."

"That's not funny."

"It is to me."

"Especially to me." smirked Toph as the crowd dispersed.

Aang sighed before noticing something on the ground, a shoe, not just any shoe either, but a royal shoe from a girl's foot. 'What's this?'

"Toph that was too close, you almost gave us away."

"But we didn't sugar queen."

"Hmmm, I got an idea!" grinned Sokka.

"If it's throwing your boomerang at him then no."

"Of course not, I say we sneak in and really embarrass him. He's the one who went with his sister and nearly got Aang killed, so this would be some grade A payback. I mean, he deserves it."

"I don't know."

"Sounds risky."

"I'm in." Toph smirked. "What's the plan?"

"Simple, we go into the sewers."

"Maybe Aang should go? He can go in and out without being seen?" Katara said. "Hypothetical of course."

"Wait, why can't we just go in through the back?" asked Aang.

"Guards." They all said at once.

"Oh right, forgot about that." He chuckled nervously.

"I mean if you can get in from the sewers and give us the signal, then we can go the same way and make it a party he won't ever forget." smirked Sokka rubbing his hands together.

"Or we could get pentapox again." Katara sweatdropped as Toph cocked her head.

"A what now?"

"It was a fake plague we used to get the people of Omashu out when the fire nation took control. Really it was just putting fake marks on everyone's faces and acting sick with our arms stretched out."

"Oh….still weird." she smiled. "But it sounds fun, let's do it."

"No way, we don't want people to panic, and really maybe we should just ignore this." spoke Aang while picking the shoe up.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"A shoe, but it looks kind of like Azula's."

"Wait she's here?!" Sokka said with wide eyes.

"Maybe, but hopefully she's not trying to kill us."

"Or have her circus pal taking Sokka away." Katara frowned. "Unless it's for dinner then maybe I could let her."

"Oh sure, you're willing to let them kidnap ME, but when I wanna get back at the jerk who practically gave his sister Ba Sing Se, clearly that's too far."

"Two reasons. One, you need a girlfriend. And two, dad wants a wife for you. Think about that for a second."

"She got you there." chuckled Toph.

Aang sweatdropped. 'This is kind of getting out of hand.'

(Later that night)

Kaboom!

Kaboom!

Kaboom!

Kaboom!

Fireworks ruled the night sky as everything was ready for the prince's birthday. People were heading to a building with guards at the doors with people showing proof of their invitations.

All the while guards were protecting the building with unbridled determination, including one that had a pure skeleton mask and body armor.

"This is nice, right Siki?" Asked the guard to his female commander.

"To me every guard duty is the same."

"True, but we are at a party, isn't that something?"

"Yes, but still I'm just wanting this thing to end." She said. "So don't bug me Ruki."

"Fine, but no 'fun' after this."

"No problem, you're the one who's gone the last month too tired to actually do anything."

"Hey I was busy keeping the new recruits from killing themselves riding Komodo Rhinos!"

"Still, you're the one who always starts things off."

"Maybe I'll change that, after you start being nicer to me."

"Yeah that'll be the day." She said while the camera zoomed on a sewer drain.

Aang covered his nose with a sigh. 'I should have brought a cloth to help keep some of this smell away.' He then looked around and tried to find an exit without any ratsnakes or insects. When he did he quickly moved down it while trying to be quiet.

"Squeak."

He turned and saw a swarm of ratsnakes that were looking at him with hunger.

"Hisss!"

"Nice ratsnakes." He gulped.

(Two seconds later)

In a girls bathroom, we find no one inside as a hole was formed on the floor as Aang jumped out and closed the hole very quickly.

He panted while wiping the grime off him and winced from a few bite marks. 'Thankful they weren't poisonous.'

That was when he realized where he was and blushed.

'Oh spirits!' he thought before hearing something and ducked into a stall while two girls all gussied up entered.

"I hope the prince is done with this party. I'm bushed."

"Well it is the first party he had on Fire Nation soil for years, so I guess he's entitled to it."

"Fair point, but is it just me or does he seem different from all those years ago? Like, around his face?"

"How so?"

"I mean he looks thinner than before."

"He was in exile, people get thin as paper after a while."

"Maybe."

"Plus he looks fine, besides the burn mark. Still can't believe his own father did that to him."

"The prince was refusing an Agni Kai, he kind of deserved it."

"Yeah you're right. Anyway let's go back to the party."

Aang waited till he heard the door shut before sighing in relief. He got out from his hiding spot before slowly opening the door. 'Coasts clear.' he slowly tiptoed out while grabbing some hand soap and slipped it in the sleeves to try and cover the smell.

After a while he heard the sounds of music and dancing coming from the main chambers. He looked in and saw various people dancing and mingling with each other.

'Maybe I should walk away?' He thought before smelling some food, which had a more plant like smell to them. 'Well maybe I should have a snack instead.' He walked towards the food. He looked at the dishes and smiled before hearing trumpets play.

On the throne was Zuko who was bored out of his mind and playing with his hair, which was somehow longer than before. "Ugh…" 'Boring.'

"Crown prince." Spoke a guard. "I think you should be more marry about the party, it is yours anyway."

"I'm just not feeling it all that much."

"Maybe if you were to dance-"

"Out of the question! I'm not dancing!"

"My apologies crown prince, I was just giving a recommendation."

He looked at the crowd before seeing a boy eating some salad. 'Huh, that's odd. Most Fire Nation guys don't eat salads.'

"Would you care for some of the royal dancers instead?"

"...maybe. But after this song."

"Yes your highness."

With Aang he felt the salad had a smoky taste to it, but not too much. 'Tastes much better then normal.' He then looked up and noticed some dancers with masks on walking out of the halls. 'Wonder what's happening now.'

The music changed into a more slowish one as flutes were played and drums used to simulate low rumbling.

'Huh? Didn't know that was used.' Aang thought before seeing the dancers moved...a little seductive for his tastes. 'Oh spirits!'

"Is this to your liking crown prince?" The guard asked.

"It's fine, but boring." He said while getting up. "I'm going outside for some fresh air, don't follow."

The guard nodded as Zuko left the room.

(Some minutes later)

Aang finished his meal while seeing that the dancing continued.

"Care for a dance?" Asked a woman with a dragon mask, a very skimpy dancer outfit that showed her curves and C cup chest.

Aang blushed and gulped down the bite of salad in his mouth. "Uh..t-that's alright, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Don't be a scaredy cathog, you need to lighten up." She said before grabbing his hand and pulled him into the center of the room. "Hope you keep up."

He blushed feeling eyes on him before she took his hands and put them on her waist while she put hers on his shoulders. 'This is...wow.'

The music became more ecstatic as the dancers moved faster and more wildly. This also caused the guests to watch on with excitement.

"So where are you from stranger? I've never seen a boy like you eat a ash salad before." The girl asked while twirling Aang around.

"Oh, uh….just on the edge of the nation, I kinda lived a secluded life."

"Makes sense. But I find that kind of life boring." She chuckled. "Still you're a fine dancer."

"Thanks, you too." He said while feeling a little pink. 'I never danced this close with anyone but Katara, but she seems a little familiar.'

The dancer moved and swayed like a pro as the audience cheered on.

Aang felt very red as continued to dancer with the mysterious woman.

"Are you enjoying the prince's party?" She asked while dropping a little and tipped Aang over her front.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"Personally it's boring. But dancing with another person makes everything fine." She said while Aang tilted her and twirled her. "Good, you're picking up."

He nodded before noticing the mask was covering something on her right side. 'What's that?' "Uh, excuse me, but did you get hurt?"

She frowned. "No, I'm not hurt."

"But why is there a black spot under your mask?"

Her eyes widened. "There isn't, you must be seeing things."

Aang looked a little uncomfortable before trying to change the subject. "So, you live here?"

"In the capital, I'm just here for the party."

"What's that like?"

"Boring. They are too many stiffs and not enough care free people." She said while twirling Aang. "Personally I rather be in Ba Sing Se."

"You've been there?"

"Once, before the invasion." She said before seeing a small tattoo near the roots of his hair. "Fan of tattoos? Aren't you a bit young for that?"

He gulped. "Uh, it's part of my family tradition."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Well it's for spiritual proposes." He said while dipping the dancer. "Something about being enlightened or something."

"Well it looks fine, but don't get anymore." She said before hearing the music reaching its climax. "Get ready, I'm about to finish this to finish this up in style."

Aang blinked before the girl started to dance like crazy as he was forced to follow.

The crowd cheered as the two became the stars of the entire party.

"W-Woah! Isn't this a little fast?"

"That's what this dance is all about, to be free and unrestricted." She laughed with merriment before causing Aang to be launched into the air while spinning like crazy before he landed on the ground and was tilted at a ninety degree angle.

'Wow, I don't think I ever danced this much.' He thought before seeing the mask slip a little as he saw a large burn scar near the girl's right eye.

"You're a perfect dancing partner." She said with a smirk.

"Thanks." he replied while looking at her in the eye and started to notice something. "You know in this light, you remind me of someone."

"I get that a lot, but go on."

"Well he was….I wanna say friend, but rival fits more. I mean we're not close or really hate each other, but I thought we could at least be friends, but….let's just say something happened and that changed."

"I see, and what do you think about this person?" She asked while they did a much slower dance.

"Well a little stubborn, hotheaded, funny sometimes, and has good intentions...at times."

"You must admire him."

"I just wished he didn't….betray me and my friends. I mean it just happened so fast, I even nearly...died."

She blinked before saying. "I had a friend like that once. But well...let's just say he was in a difficult position."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was either stay loyal to his friends or….become something you're not. And he chose the former and became miserable for all his days." She looked up. "I mean, that's what I can only guess."

Aang cocked his head. "Well it was almost like that, but I really hoped that his honor was stronger than that."

"Maybe he's trying to find his honor again. If he's unhappy maybe he found out that his betrayal wasn't all that cracked up to be."

"Honestly you look like him, I mean the eyes, scar, even your voice kinda reminds me of him. Almost like….uh….."

She stiffened a little. "Like who?"

He looked closer and went wide eyed. "Zuko?!"

The girl stopped moving and looked around before grabbing him and ran out of the hall like an angry spirit was after her. She then stopped in a room with a few wooden dragon statues on the walls and closed the door as she turned to him. "How did you know?!"

He blinked before seeing her take the mask off and gasped. "Y-You really are Zuko!"

She frowned. "I am, but that's a secret not even my father knows." She placed the mask on a chair and crisscrossed her arms under her chest. "Now tell me how you found out."

"Um…..it's hard to explain without you trying to burn me."

"You have my word I won't use firebending on you."

"Well funny thing, but Sokka had this plan to have me sneak in and let them in so we could…..crash the party and embarrass you when we saw you earlier."

She looked confused before it finally clicked. "Avatar?! But how? Nevermind, you were going to do what?!"

"It was all Sokka's plan." he held his hands up. "But….you're really a girl!?"

"I'm the eldest daughter yes." She sighed. "But I'm more of a tomboy and since most people think I'm a boy I try bandaging my chest and keeping myself from attracting attention using heavy constricting clothes."

"But when we met your face looked just like a boy's."

"I didn't eat a healthy diet." Zuko sweatdropped. "Too much gruel and the like. Especially when I was on the run from Azula."

"Wow…..I….don't know what to say."

"I know what you should say, you were fighting a girl." She said with a slight chuckle.

He blushed and crossed his arms. "I still won every time."

She lost her frown. "Yet I saved your life in the North Pole."

"And nearly got me killed by your sister when you helped her take over Ba Sing Se." He said before surprisingly seeing Zuko looking downcast.

"I know." She said before walking towards a bed and sat on it. "And I've been haunted by my actions ever since."

"What?"

"I thought if I helped her I could get on good terms with my father after all this time, but looking back on all the stuff I've been through and what I've seen makes all of this just feel empty." She said while looking at her feet. "And just thinking about seeing your dead body haunting my dreams every night, it just...makes me wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

Aang looked at her in surprise while thinking back to their earlier conversation before it clicked in his head. "Wait….you feel guilty?"

"Yes."

"But I'm still alive."

"But you don't trust me, and that's what I'm worried about." She sighed.

"Hey, you shouldn't feel guilty. I mean if I was really mad I can understand, but honestly? I'm not."

She turned and blinked. "R-Really?"

He nodded before taking her hand. "Maybe you could come with us? If you're still feeling bad about yourself maybe you should try helping the world and regain your honor in the process?"

Zuko looked at him in shock. "But...I'm a traitor!"

"But the monks told me that everyone needs a second chance." He said with a smile that made the 'prince' blush lightly.

'I can't believe him, he's willing to give me that?' She thought. 'Me, who hunted him and helped kill him….he wants me to fight with him?'

Aang looked around before walking to the window. "If you want we could leave a bit of your clothes here, that way the guards might not realize you left?"

"Are you sure I can join you? What about your allies?"

"I guess they'd be unsure at first, but if you prove you're sincere then they might believe you."

She looked at her feet before getting up. "Very well, I'll join you." She then bowed. "Avatar Aang."

"Just Aang's fine."

She nodded before saying. "And just call me Zuki. It's my real name after all."

He nodded before making an air scooter and grabbed Zuki as they zoomed out of the building.

(With the others)

"When is he going to signal us?!" Sokka quietly yelled.

"When he's not eating." Toph rolled her eyes before getting tapped on the shoulder. "Nice try sugar queen."

"I'm not anywhere near you Toph."

She blinked and reached over before rubbing a face. "Twinkle toes? What are you doing here?"

"Just came back." He said before another hand poked her arm.

"Can you quit it!"

"Sorry." Spoke an unfamiliar voice. "But I wanted to make sure you were really blind as Aang told me."

"Huh? Wait….you sound familiar." She said as Sokka and Katara noticed the woman and gasped.

"A little."

"Zuko?!"

"It's actually Zuki." She said while getting off of Aang's back and bowed. "And I'm here to pay for my foolishness."

"W-What?! Y-Y-You look like…." spoke Sokka with wide eyes.

"A girl." finished Katara.

That's when Aang spoke up. "She's um...a tomboy. And the time we did see her was when she was eating nothing but gruel."

"But...how did you know this?!"

"Complete accident." He blushed. "We were dancing and stuff happened."

"What stuff?" asked Toph with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….just having a heart to heart moment?"

Zuki looked up. "I know you hate me for my decisions but I have...been guilty for my actions and I wish to right the wrongs of my past and as Aang said before we left, have a second chance."

The three raised their eyebrows as Toph felt her heart beat staying the same.

"She's not lying that's for sure."

"I don't know."

"Sokka, I'll vouch for her. She really wants a second chance."

"But Aang, what about what happened in Ba Sing Se?" asked Katara.

"She said that it still haunts her every night and she's really depressed about the whole thing."

She blinked before seeing the 'prince' raising her hands up to her.

"If it's all the same, I wish to pay for my sins. And if being a slave works for you then I'll happily fulfill my role."

"Hey hey hey! You don't have to do that!" Aang yelled.

"Why not?" asked Toph.

"It's just wrong!"

"Still…"

"As long as I'm here she's NOT becoming a slave!" He yelled while his eyes flashed white for a second.

Zuki blinked while feeling a lot of gratitude towards him, along with a blush and a slight fast heartbeat.

Toph noticed this and smirked. "Oh I see now. Miss firebug has a crush on twinkle toes. Ha! That's a riot!"

"N-No I don't! That's crazy!"

"The heart never lies." She smirked as Zuki blushed red. "But I think she should join, how else am I going to tease these love birds?"

"We're not lovebirds!" they spoke up in unison with blushes.

"Tell that to your heart beats." She laughed as Katara sighed.

"This might be a weird night." She whispered to Sokka.

"Even stranger than the time you dreamed you were naked in your water bending class?"

SLAP!

"OW! KATARA!"


	7. Penthesilea and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Penthesilea and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Emiya Residence-

We find ourselves near the house as a figure in blue observed the area from atop a tree. And what was this figure looking at you ask yourself? Well it was a boy doing some gardening in the back.

Said boy made sure each of the flowers and vegetables got enough water before moving on to plucking weeds out he came across. After a while he decided to dig some dead plants out of the ground. He tossed them to the side while wiping the sweat from his brow. "Man this is hard work."

He dug more and more while taking rocks and other junk from the holes.

Clink!

The boy blinked as he hit something hard and metallic in sound quality. He dug more dirt out while trying to see just what it was. As he digged deeper he noticed a chain buried in the ground. "How'd a chain get all the way down here?"

He tried to pull but found it was stuck to something as he could only get half of the chain out, which was longer then his entire body to boot! 'Wow, this is really long, I'm amazed it isn't rusted over.'

The figure looked on before jumping behind him as the body started to pull out two spiked chain balls with an orange core with in the spikes. The figure smirked and held up a long red spear before the boy started to slowly turn around. "Looks like your luck has run out."

He went wide eyed before accidentally landing on one of the spikes as his hand got pierced. "Ow!"

'That's gotta hurt.' The figure said with a shudder as blood flowed from the hand and down the weapon. 'But that doesn't change anything.' "Say your prayers."

He gulped while feeling death coming for him. "W-Who are you?!"

"Lancer, the last person you'll ever see." He said while the weapon started to glow red.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Nothing personal, but a certain annoyance told me to kill you." He said while the weapon vanished into red particles.

"Lancer? But you don't have a lance!"

"This is my lance idiot!"

He gulped before asking something that he would later regret. "Are you Achilles or something?! Why are you trying to kill me with that thing?!"

He was about to say something when he heard a beastial roar from behind him.

" **Achilles!** " Growled a shortish woman, who was about the boy's height, with silver hair, yellow eyes that were now blackened on the edges, a A cup chest covered by a single strip of white cloth going from side to side, a strange necklace of iron, two blue bands crossing near her hair and tied around the hair like a bow, a single black metal thong like thing covering her crotch as two red and gold pieces of cloth hung from her small hips, a cross shaped leather sword holder with white fur on the sides was situated near her toned stomach as two swords, one with a red hilt and one with a blue hilt, hung over iron plates with spikes on them, her boots were of iron with a long black curved spike at the tip and little ones near the knees and the purple knee guards. Her hands were covered in gauntlets with blackish gray spikes curving down towards her elbows as three curved blades extended passed her hands, each one holding the same weapon the boy dug up moments before. " **Achilles.** "

They went wide eyed with Lancer staring more at the exposed skin with the boy blushing.

" **Achilles. Achilles Achilles Achilles ACHILLES!** " She roared in rage before attempting to strike the figure with the ball and chains.

"Woah!" he jumped back while his lance reappeared and had to duck when the ball nearly took off his head.

She roared again before attacking again and again with inhuman strength. " **ACHILLES!** "

"Hey! Watch it with that missy, you might poke your eye out." he mocked with a smirk. Only to have his lance knocked out of his hands as the ball grazed his face.

She dropped it before charging at him with her hands and started slashing at the man with unrelenting rage. " **ACHILLES!** "

The boy watched while stunned and totally lost. 'W-What's going on?! Who are these people?!'

The girl then ran up to him and clawed at his face. " **ACHILLES! ACHILLES ACHILLES ACHILLES ACHILLES ACHILLES!** "

"Yeow! Quit calling me that you little girl!"

She roared again before her body erupted into a reddish aura. " **NOBLE PHANTASM: OUTRAGE AMAZON, A HERO TO DIE BY MY RAGE!** " She then attacked him again and again before dealing the final blow in a single punch which spilt massive amounts of blood. " **ACHILLES!** "

"GAH!" he let out before flying backwards and crashed into the house.

She growled before jumping moving at him and started to beat him up. All the while the boy looked at the scene in shock and horror.

"Oh god, I gotta call the police!" He said before seeing the man getting thrown into the sky as the woman looked at him.

" **Achilles? Achilles?** " She said while cracking her neck. " **Achilles?** "

He gulped as the woman walked towards him.

Her eyes slowly returned to normal as she took a better look at him. "..."

"Um...hi?"

"My apologies." She said in a rugged tone. "I wasn't myself."

"Uh…..n-no problem." he gulped nervously.

She looked him over. "What kind of warrior are you? Trojan? Thebian?"

"Japanese."

"...what?" She asked while picking up her weapon and placed it on her back. "What sort of warrior or people is this Japanese?"

He blinked. "Uh….just….who are you anyway?"

"Berserker." She said with a frown. "Or Penthesilea the Amazon queen."

"What?"

"Figures you don't know me, I'm not like my sister Hippolyta."

"Who?"

"Hippolyta, my elder sister."

"Huh?"

"...you're not bright are you boy?"

He frowned. "Just where did you come from? And why did you have to send that nutjob into my house making a hole!?"

"I'm from Libya, and I was in a rage when that man tried to kill you." She frowned. "Now if you excuse me I need to find my master and maybe 'that' man."

He looked confused before seeing her walk off, and saw her little butt.

She then stopped. "One question."

"Yes?" He asked before seeing the woman turning around.

"Where exactly am I?"

He fell down anime style and stood up with a sweatdrop. "Japan."

"Is that anywhere near Libya or Troy?"

"I don't think so."

"..." she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you a resident from the world beyond the world?" 'Did I get summoned by a monster or a god?'

"No."

"Then what are you?!"

"Shirou Emiya!"

"..."

"Hello?"

"It's a fine name. Perfect for a warrior like you." She said while letting go. "But tell me where I can set camp."

Shirou blinked. "What?"

"To set up a camp. Judging from the amount of plant life I'm somewhere in the woods and away from the nearest city state." she said while looking very serious.

"No, you're actually in my backyard."

"...you hunt here?"

"No, I grow vegetables here."

"..." she looked at him before frowning. "Weakling, you need more then plants to survive."

He frowned. "Well you're the one trespassing, I'm glad you saved me from him, but you're still committing a crime."

Penthesilea blinked before walking away. "I committed no crime, I just came here by a mage's request."

"Mage…..like tou-san?"

"To-what?"

"My dad."

"Then why not say it then?" She asked before seeing a mark on his left hand and went wide eyed. 'He has it! The command seal!'

"I did say it, that's just japanese."

"Alright….master." She said before bowing a little. "As you command."

"...what?"

"You are my master." She frowned. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"It's not that!"

"Then why are you so confused?!"

Shirou looked a little uncertain himself. "Um….because you called me master and it has another meaning."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Uh….nothing, but why are you suddenly calling me that now?"

"The command seal on your arm." She said before it clicked in her head. "I don't mean that foolish master!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry!"

"Just be cautious." She said before walking towards the house. "Wait….what's this hut doing here?!"

He sweatdropped. "I just said that's my house."

"...looks plain." She said while walking in and saw a woman sleeping in the ground, before kicking her. "WAKE UP SLACKER!"

"AHHH!"

(Five days later)

"Quit hogging all the rice!" growled Taiga.

"No." Penthesilea said while eating a massive bowl of rice. "I'm hungry."

"Then go out and hunt for something." she scoffed while grabbing the bowl and tugged it towards herself.

She tugged as well while Shirou sweat dropped at the scene. "I'm a queen and a growing Amazon! And I'll hunt you if you don't let me eat!"

"Penthesilea, can you please stop antagonizing Taiga?"

"She started it!"

"Well she HAS had less tonight."

"Still she can go hunt something. She's named after a cat after all so why can't she just act like this tiger creature?"

"...you got a point." Shirou joked.

"Oi! Don't go taking her side! She's the 'all powerful and mighty amazon' so I say if she's so hungry she can hunt a deer down." frowned Taiga.

Penthesilea stood still before looking down with her hair shadowing her face. "My sister died hunting."

"Huh?"

"She was speared by accident….by….me…" she spoke before standing up and walked out of the room without a word.

Shirou looked at Taiga while said woman was floored. "No dinner tomorrow."

"What? Shirou I didn't know that."

"Still, I think it was pushing it." He said before getting up. "You wait here, and don't eat until I come back."

She looked down as Shirou went down the hall where the amazon went. Only to see said woman looking out a window.

"Hippolyta….I'm sorry." She muttered. "I shouldn't have come with you that day." she gripped her hands while looking close to tears. "And I'm sorry for not dying an honorable death on the fields of Troy." 'I wish I could see you one more time.'

"Um, Penthesilea?"

She turned to him while some tears went down her cheeks. "Master? Is something wrong?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh." She said while looking away. "I see….I'm fine….no need to be concerned with me."

He sat down next to her with concern on his face. "Taiga-nee didn't mean to say something like that, and neither of us really knew it was….a soft spot for you."

Penthesilea sat down on the ground. "...it was an accident. We were hunting deer for fun and I was cocky." She looked at Shirou. "I thought I could get a stag and I mistook Hippolyta for a stag and….she didn't move after the spear hit her heart."

He saw her sniffle and look down before putting a hand on her back. "You didn't know, it was just an accident."

"I know but I was...in grief and I wanted to die." She sniffled. "That's why I went to Troy to die...but all I wanted….was to see her again. Oh gods….why?! Why did I do that to my eldest sister?!" she cried into her hands while shaking.

Shirou felt bad for her while giving her a hug.

"M-Master?"

"It's alright to feel sad, just let it out and you'll feel better." He said while Penthesilea cried into his shirt.

"Why?! Why was I cursed with tragedy?!"

"We are humans, it happens even to the most lucky of people." Shirou said while remembering his father. "Even me."

She cried while gripping him tightly and felt her tears soak into the shirt.

After a long two hours of crying she hiccupped and felt her throat getting hoarse. "Why…?"

"It'll be alright, I promise."

"..." she looked up and nodded. "For a man...you're too kind."

He smiled. "Thanks, same with you."

She flicked his forehead. "Don't push it."

He rubbed the spot while seeing Taiga walk over while looking down and her hands behind her back.

"Penthesilea-san? I'm...sorry for making you upset."

"..."

"Look, I wanted to say I pushed it, and brought this." she held out the rice bowl.

"..."

"You can have the rest of the rice."

She blinked before getting up and patted her shoulder. "Thank you, you're a kind wild cat."

Her eye twitched hearing that. 'Ignore it, just let her have that one.'

"But you can have it." She said wiping away her tears. "You deserve it more then me, and…." she looked at the ground before saying. "I don't mind doing this…..friend."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

She shrugged. "Alright, but I might not be so charitable in the future." she teased.

"But I might." She muttered out loud. "Just don't try to smother me with your breasts."

"Hey!"

"They are too big." She said before walking off. "Like your striped hair."

She growled while seeing Shirou chuckle. "Keep that up and you might learn how many pictures of your 'sensei' I can stuff in your bag for your class."

He gulped at that while blushing. "Um…."

"I might also add some panties." she smirked.

"Uh, nevermind Taiga-nee."

"Good, now if you excuse me I'm going to reheat my rice." She said while walking off.

(One week later)

"This box is still so strange." muttered the amazon flipping through channels.

"Why?"

"It has souls in it." She said before seeing a movie called _Troy_ on screen and saw a very familiar man. "... **Achilles?!** "

'Oh no not again!' he thought before grabbing the remote and turned it off.

" **Achilles?!** "

"Penthesilea, look it's Taiga!" He said pointing at said girl.

She turned and tackled her while acting like a wild cat. " **ACHILLES!** "

"Ah! I'm not him!"

" **ACHILLES!** " She roared before looking again and stopped. " **...**...crap."

"Penthesilea, take deep deep breaths."

She did before looking at Taiga. "You look like a rug."

"HEY!"

"You too Taiga." Shirou said as the woman pouted.

Penthesilea looked at Shirou before getting up and sat next to him. "Sorry master, but he just ticks me off."

"Just keep this in mind, he's dead and can't hurt you anymore."

"But he might be summoned."

"But he isn't."

"...still I just hate him. Especially for mocking me and killing me! And one my first day of war as well! Who does that?!"

"Um….a sneak?"

"A bastard that's what!" She growled while cracking her knuckles. "If I ever see him again it will be too soon!"

Shirou sweatdropped while his eyes accidently looked at her chest. Before she noticed he looked away with a blush. 'Don't go staring like that, what are you a pervert?'

"Master, I think I should protect you at this 'school' you attend." She said with seriousness.

"Why?"

"For protection, your friend told me how you're being attacked by girls and that I would be a good bodyguard."

"..."

Taiga chuckled as she thought about the 'girls' taking Shirou away. 'Take that fangirls! He's not going with you rabid beasts!'

"So can I join you tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, I think I can handle them."

"Are you sure? You're not exactly…..strong." 'Or smart on certain topics.'

"Don't worry Penthesilea-chan, I'll be fine."

"Ch-what now?"

"Chan, it's a suffix for a close female."

"...like a concubine? If it is then I'm going to smack you later." She eye twitched.

"N-No! It's not like that at all!"

"Then explain." She said crossing her legs.

Shirou blushed while trying to say it as Taiga interrupted.

"It means he likes you."

"T-Taiga-nee!"

Penthesilea blinked once, twice, three times before blushing. "M-Master!?"

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy." he spoke with a chuckle while looking at his watch. "Oh look it's time for school, see you later!" before rushing out the door.

She stood there confused before looking at Taiga. "Explain to me everything you know. I need to help master and you're the only one that's close to him."

"Depends on what you mean by everything."

"I mean everything about chan and...hentai." 'I think that's the right term?'

She blinked in surprise. "Where'd you hear that word?"

"He was saying that yesterday, but his room was closed and he was making odd noises and it sounded like he was playing with a toy."

She blushed before chuckling. "Oh god! That's hilarious!"

Penthesilea cocked her head. "What?"

"I...I am gonna blow your mind."

(With Shirou)

"Ugh…." he groaned while laying on a table. "That was so embarrassing." 'I pray she doesn't kick my butt later.'

As he thought about that incident we find Sakura looking at him with a perverse smile.

'Sempai.'

(Later that day)

"I'm home!" Shirou called out while entering the house, only to hear nothing. "Hello? Taiga? Penthesilea-chan?"

"In here master." Spoke Penthesilea's voice from Taiga's bedroom.

He blinked before walking towards the room, only to hear the sounds of moaning coming from inside. He blushed and had a sinking feeling of turning around and walking away.

"Taiga, why are you showing me this?"

"Because I'm giving you a taste of this man's rod."

Shirou looked at the door before opening it. "Taiga don't…..what?"

Inside was Taiga, showing a very tall woman with a small set of hips and two D cup breasts, some people fucking on a tv screen.

"This is what men do? This is nothing like what happened to Hippolyta."

"Well this guy may not be Hercules but he's big for his age."

"True."

Shirou blushed and dropped his jaw.

"Oh hey master." The woman smiled while waving to Shirou. "Back from school already?"

"W-Who are you?!"

"How rude, I'm Penthesilea of the Amazons."

"...NANI?!"

"Apparently she changed into her adult form that she died in after getting flustered." Taiga explained. "She hates this form only because you know who killed her like this, but she's ok if you see it. After all she's a fast learner."

"...again NANI?!"

"Master, I know why you call me chan and moan at night."

He gulped. "Uh….Oh no I think someone's at the door, be right there!"

She grabbed him by the shirt. "Stay."

"Yeah Shirou, otherwise she'll get lonely." teased Taiga.

Shirou gulped as Penthesilea looked at him in the eyes.

"You call me this things because…"

He gulped.

"You think I need a husband and you were going to have sex with a man to find the right one am I right?"

Cue anime fall from both non amazons.

"What?"

"That's not it at all!" spoke up Taiga with a tick mark. "He wants to have sex with YOU!"

"..." she blinked before turning red and nearly fainted. "W-W-WHAT?! B-But I thought he was trying to get ME a husband, not the other way around!"

"He's not gay!"

"But the blushing, the moaning, the running away, I thought….oh gods!"

"He did that from embarrassment, and probably cause he thought you'd castrate him."

"My sister does that, not me! And I thought he was interested in males because I thought he hated me!"

"I don't hate you Penthesilea-chan!" he spoke up in surprise. "Why would you even think that?"

"You run away from me." She blushed. "And you just don't seem interested in me, at all."

"I'm always interested in you, I even have a massive crush on you!" he blurted out before covering his mouth with a blush.

Penthesilea blushed red while feeling like her heart stopped for a second. 'Lord Ares preserve me!'

Taiga smirked before pushing the amazon into Shirou. "Just kiss already you two love birds!"

She let out a cry and landed in his arms while forced to look him in the eyes.

Shirou blushed while feeling like he got into a romantic drama episode. "Um...Penthesilea?"

"Master….I think I know why Hippolyta and...him felt that way about the opposite gender."

"Wh-"

Chu~

He blushed while getting kissed on the lips.

"Because they loved them, like me to you master...no, I mean Shirou...kun?"

"Way to go!" cheered Taiga.

They blushed before Penthesilea pulled him onto the ground and started to strip him.

"Please let me milk you."

Taiga went wide eyed before getting kicked out of the room as the door closed behind her. "Hey! Don't go making me an aunt just yet! Use the condoms I bought you!"

"I ate them." Penthesilea called out as Shirou moaned. "They were tasty candy."

Taiga facepalmed.

"Don't worry I'll make you a great grand aunt!" She moaned as Taiga jaw dropped and tried to open the door, only to find it was locked.

'Ahhh! Why did I teach her about sex!?'


	8. Shiishii and Kimihito

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Shiishii and Kimihito

Series: My Daily Life with A Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"Coming!"

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong.

"I said I'm coming!"

Ding ding ding dong.

The man opened it and looked to see a woman with black hair, shades, and a business suit. "Yes?"

"Is this the Kurusu residence?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Miss Smith, and I'm here to tell you about the great program you've just been set into." she smiled.

"...huh?" 'Is this a scam?'

"It's very important to your well being." she smiled before adjusting her shades. "It's a program you sighed up for when you moved into your home last month."

"I did?"

"Yes, and I have to say congratulations on becoming part of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill."

"...the what bill?"

She pulled a paper out of her pocket. "Take a look over it."

"Mmmm, I keep the house in exchange for….having a monster girl live with me?! What the hell?!"

"Bingo, and I think she's about to come very soon." she smiled.

"B-But I don't know the first thing about this, I never read the fine print on the bill!"

She sighed. "Well that's a shame, I know you just got your house, but if you don't want to then I'm afraid you have to live on the streets as MON takes your belongings as compensation. But you understand right?"

He gulped. "Uh….is this like those exchange programs with people?"

"Yes, but there are two rules."

"What?"

"No having sex without consent from both parties and no getting married until a year has passed." she smiled. "Other than that think of it like a new roommate and help introduce her to all sorts of human stuff and cultural ideas."

"Um, ok?"

"And not to mention the asses and melons you might fantasize over. There are a lot of girls to suit your fancy." she smiled while he turned red. "Just remember, no touching~"

He blushed again while not noticing a figure running into the house.

"By the way, it's possible to get more than one girl living with you, but you have to remember the rules or you might face fifteen to fifty years in prison." she looked back at a truck backing up to the house. "Ah, here she is now. Get ready to say hello."

The truck opened as it looked…...empty inside.

"Um, what am I looking at again?" Kimihito asked confused.

"What the, hey! Where is she!" Miss Smith called out to the driver.

"No idea, but I think the door opened up a few miles back."

"What?!" She yelled.

"I'll go get her." he got out and ran up the street while Miss Smith rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Why didn't he check beforehand?!"

The sound of a vacuum cleaner was head as some dishes breaking on the floor echoed from the house.

The two shared a look before running into the house. Inside was a mess of a house with smashed furniture and breakable objects littering the floor as pipes came out from a hole in the wall.

"AHH! My house!"

"Hang on, I'll handle this." Miss Smith pulled out her gun and cocked it before walking in further.

As they got deeper they saw a girl with dark blue skin, red eyes, with purple hair that was in a long ponytail with two white puffballs at the end, wearing purple stockings with a yellow line near the top, black high heels, a circular hat with a white puffball in the center, a purple and white Chinese dress with consistency of a short skirt and two long shoulderless sleeves that covered her hands, a high B cup chest and medium sized ass. And the girl was running away from a vacuum cleaner that looked ready to explode.

"Aahhh! Get away from me you demon vacuum!"

"Hey! You were suppose to stay in the truck!" called Miss Smith with annoyance.

"I got bored! Plus he leave me near a cemetery!" She called out before ducking behind Kimihito. "IT GOING TO-"

KABOOM!

"...blow."

The two humans coughed from the dust getting on their faces.

"Um….oops?" She said before trying to run away. "I not clean this!"

"Stop!" called Miss Smith chasing her.

"Catch me!"

Bang!

She fell over and landed on her face. "Ow! My leg!"

"Hey! What the hell lady?!"

"Relax, I didn't hurt her."

"What hell lady?! That hurt!"

"Oh quit being so dramatic, your body can still stand even from a whole clip of these."

She grumbled while getting up and started hopping up and down as the bullet came out. "Still hurts. Bastard."

The boy paled and pointed at her. "You….you shot her! You actually shot her!"

"Yes, but I didn't do anything life threatening." Miss Smith shrugged. "After all she's a Jiang Shi."

"Jian-what?"

"A type of zombie that has stiff joints. They use yoga to fix that problem during the morning."

"Bitch hurts like hell!"

"They do this every few hours or they end up hopping around with their arms stretched out. She's the one I was bringing to you, but apparently SOMEONE wanted to break in and enter."

"Wanted to see husband. I see him now?" She asked while stretching a little bit.

Miss Smith pointed to the boy.

"...cute." She said with a grin.

"His name is Kimihito Kurusu, he'll be the one to keep an eye on you during your stay here."

"Bring home?"

"No."

"Aw, bitch." She muttered before saying. "Name Shiishii, wife."

"Roommate, no marrying until a year has passed." spoke Miss Smith with a sweatdrop.

"But he handsome." She said before walking towards the boy. "Sexy."

Kimihito blushed while seeing her give off a grin like a predator. "Uh...hello."

"Hello." She smiled happily. "Very cute."

"By the way, some zombie species can give birth." Miss Smith chuckled. "She's one of the lucky ones, but still no touching until later."

"T-Then stop bringing stuff like that up!" whispered Kimihito with a blush.

Shiishii looked him over before saying. "Strong cock? Horse or bull?"

He dropped his jaw while Miss Smith chuckled.

"I'll leave you two kids alone to get closer, but not too closer, have fun." She said before walking away.

"Husband? Hug?"

"Uh….ok?" He said before getting hugged very lightly.

"Toned. Butt soft."

Squeeze.

"Soft like sheep."

He jumped while she let go and smiled. "Uh….w-welcome to my house."

She nodded before bowing. "Sorry for trouble. Vacuum had hair."

'So that's what happened.' he thought. "So uh, where are you from?"

"China, capital."

"And what are your hobbies?"

"Yaoi, cosplaying, husband hunting, cooking too."

"Wait ,what was that last one?"

"Cooking?"

"Before that one."

"Yaoi?"

"After that one!"

"Cosplaying?"

"No not that one, the one after that one!"

"...husband hunting?"

"Yeah, that one." he sweatdropped.

"Find husband, love till they die." She said before pouting. "All left me."

"Uh, how so?" he gulped.

"Me married few times, not last long. They die from mafia, disease, age, or try to run. I hunt down though and drag them back."

"Um…"

"I romantic." She smiled. "Kids cute like husband."

"..."

"Any rice for meal?" She asked while cocking her head slightly.

"Oh! Well I was gonna go out for groceries, so we could pick some up."

"Come husband?"

"Sure." He said before getting hugged again.

"Husband cool!"

(Later)

"Husband, have some fucks?" Shiishii asked while waiting in line to pay for the groceries.

"What?!" he blushed crimson.

"Fucks, I fuck husband." She smiled. "Please?"

"No!"

"Aw, mean." She pouted while people got confused and others….

"Look at the bitch."

Were idiots like these monkeys in human clothes, or a pair of racists.

"Hey look at them, so gross."

"And that girl is flat as a pancake."

"Lol!"

"Kill them?" Shiishii asked with an eye twitch.

"No no, you can't hurt them." he spoke up. "It's what Miss Smith told me isn't allowed." he whispered in her ear.

"But they are ugly." She whispered. "Me thinks they hate monsters."

"Still, attacking them just over some words won't solve anything, they'll get off scot free and you'll be deported back to China. Just try to ignore them, they're not worth it."

She nodded while the couple continued to say the most stupid of things. 'Must resist. Must resist.'

"They look like trash."

"Yeah really ni***."

"Hey!" Yelled the manager. "No foul talking like that in my store! Get out!"

The group yelled before getting kicked out by some employees.

Kimihito sighed with relief. 'Thank god, I was worried she was gonna get in trouble.'

"Kill later than?" Shiishii asked as they walked out of the store.

"No, no killing or hurting."

"Aw." She pouted. "No fun."

He sweatdropped at that.

"Husband, kiss?"

He blushed hearing that. "Uh, Miss Smith said not to….you know."

"Fuck?"

"Yes."

"...stupid." She deadpanned. "But we no fuck, me just want kiss."

"Um….why the kissing?"

"Because you cute. Sexy too." She said honestly.

He blushed again.

"Kiss?" She asked again.

"Uh….m-maybe just one on the cheek?"

"Both cheeks." She said with a cute glare. "And make it feel like you mean it."

He gulped before kissing both cheeks.

She cooed at that while her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue. "Husband~"

'Wow, her skin feels cool and warm at the same time.' He thought while getting kissed on the cheeks as well.

"Husband sexy. Must kiss more!" She said before kissing him multiple times.

"S-Shiishii!" he cried out in embarrassment while she kept kissing his cheek, chin, and face while his arms flailed around. "W-We need to get the groceries home!"

"Kissing first!" She said while kissing even more. "Hot!"

(Later)

"Shiishii."

"Yes?"

"Why are you laying on my bed?"

"Our bed."

'Obviously.' he thought with a sigh. "I'll take the couch then."

"No. Stay." She said while grabbing his arm. "Please?"

He sighed. "Why are you so eager?"

"...lonely. Husbands run, I sleep alone." She said sadly. "Me want warmth beside me when sleep."

"...fine, just for tonight."

She smiled happily before pulling him into the sheets. "Love husband, night."

"Night."

(Timeskip)

Kimihito blushed while in a clothing store while waiting for Shiishii to finish trying on panties.

"Husband, can you give me one on shelf? Pink with panda." She asked while trying on a red thong. 'Hope husband likes.'

"S-Sure thing." He said while getting the panties, only to find a few girls looking mortified at the sight.

"PERVERT!"

He jumped before looking around and saw security. "W-W-Wiat! It's not what you think!"

They got closer before he had to hide, which was in Shiishii's stall.

"Husband? W-Why here?!" She blushed while wearing a red bra and a red thong. "A-Are you being bold?"

"N-No! I'm being attacked by security!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Protect husband." She then tried to walk out, but was grabbed by Kimihito.

"Don't, the rules remember?"

"Husband….." she looked at his hands. "Bold, cute."

He blushed while hearing the security moving closer outside.

"Where is he?"

"No idea."

"Maybe hr's in the stalls?"

"Search every one!"

'Crap!'

"Relax husband, I have this." Shiishii said before poking her head out of the door. "Hey, perverts! Get out!"

"Ah! S-Sorry ma'am, we were just looking for some boy who was-"

"Buying my underwear, he my husband stupid. You try to kick him out I talk to manager and you lose customers."

"Um…."

"Sorry."

"Scram or me file sexual harassment on asses." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

They ran off while fearing for their jobs.

"See husband? You safe now."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Kissing now?"

"S-Shouldn't we finish up shopping first?"

She pouted while taking off the thong and bra. "Me get dressed."

Kimihito blushed while gaining a nosebleed. He looked away while trying not to look. "I-I'll just wait outside!"

"Aw." She pouted as the boy rushed out of the room, only to accidentally trip on her discarded shirt and crashed into a pile of panties.

"AAAHH!"

"Panty thief!"

'Not again!'

(Later on)

"Husband! I need your help!"

He turned to Shiishii. "Yes Shiishii?"

"Me need rubbing." she spoke with her arms and legs stiffened up.

"...that's all?"

"I need move! Help!" She said before falling back and landed on her ground. "Fuck!"

"Well what about yoga? Didn't you do that earlier?"

"I forget to do again, now I stuck and need help."

Kimihito sighed before sitting down next to her and started to rub her left arm.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Feel better husband."

"Well be careful you don't forget or you might stiffen up at the wrong time."

"Yes husband." She said while feeling her arm twitch slightly. "Husband, hands warm."

He chuckled at that while moving his hands toward the other arm. "Thanks."

"After this we go buy lotion for Jiang-shi, I hear it make joints less stiff longer." she smiled before letting out a moan when his hand rubbed against her elbow.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes."

'If I did this with a lotion, then….' he thought of spreading it on her limbs while she moaned and blushed before shaking his head. 'No! Don't imagine it like that!'

"Husband, harder." Shiishii moaned. "Rub more hard."

He blushed while not noticing that a greenish blue goop with a small yellow antenna was coming out of the sink. 'S-Stop thinking about this!'

Shiishii hummed while getting feeling again before noticing the goop with what looked like eyes. "Hey! What you?"

"..." it looked at her before moving away and started latching onto the boy as its eyes looked relaxed.

"Hey!"

It's antenna formed a heart while looking very content at its spot.

Kimihito shuddered from the coolness while Shiishii frowned.

"You get off husband!" she jumped up and grabbed the creature before pulling on it.

It stayed on before looking at Shiishii and formed tentacles as it latched onto her.

"AAYI!" she cried out stumbling back while Kimihito saw them roll around. "You get off body!"

But it didn't stop as it moved under Shiishii's clothes and started touching her in very inappropriate places.

(Two minutes of this later)

Shiishii panted while Kimihito was bright red and the creature got off her.

The goo moved away while closing its eyes and took a nap on the couch.

"Hot….burning…."

"Should I call Miss Smith?"

"Later….need….bath…." she panted while her eyes spun a little. "Join…?"

"M-Maybe some other time."

She pouted before grabbing him and walked off. "Not request."

'I shoulda known.' he thought.

(Later)

Kimihito and Shiishii were in the middle of a yoga session. Which was interesting as the slime, now named Suu, was busy drinking some bath water upstairs and that both were VERY close to one another as to be practically touching.

"Sun salutations." Shiishii said while doing said pose.

Kimihito tried to follow, but groaned since he wasn't use to this like her.

"Now warrior." She said while doing the pose. "Husband feeling it?"

"B-Barely."

"You need help?"

"A little…"

Pop.

'I think my leg popped.' He thought while Shiishii carefully moved towards him in her warrior pose.

"I help husband." She said before grabbing his arms. "Relax. Not good for bones."

He nodded while trying to relax. He then started to notice that the Jiang-Shi's breasts were rubbing against his back. He stiffened up. "Uh...Shiishii?"

"Yes?"

"Your chest, it's…."

"Soft? Cute? Right size?"

"C-C-Close."

She looked confused as she helped Kimihito attain a beatle position, which involved him getting on her stomach. "And?"

"T-T-Too close." he squeaked with a blush.

Shiishii raised eye eyebrow before seeing the position. "Husband turned? Kinky."

"N-N-No! I-I swear it's not like that!"

"Aw." She pouted cutely. "Husband big tit lover, no B cup lover." 'Get milk later.'

'That's not the problem at hand!' He thought before seeing Suu, in her 'default' form walking by and saw them.

"...huh?" She made a question mark with her head and looked interested.

"We doing yoga, husband though big chest lover." sighed Shiishii making Kimihito blush harder.

"Oh!" Suu got an idea and jumped onto the Jiang-Shi and slid under her clothes before forming around her chest and made it seem like she grew two cup sizes.

He blushed at the feeling as Shiishii smirked.

"Thanks Suu, husband happy."

He sighed while they kept going while trying not to focus on the feeling on his back.

(Later)

"Uh, Shiishii?"

"Yes husband?" She asked while eating a bowl of egg yolk as Suu was busy drinking some milk.

"Just what are you gonna do if you ever get married?"

"That easy. I take him back to China, we get ceremony, then have sone kids to train in future dojo." she replied without hesitation.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Wait till you comply." she smiled. "I make use of various forms to help though, I have list."

He sweatdropped nervously hearing that. 'Well she's persistent, you can't say that's not true.'

"If husband gets harem," she said with a grin. "I be head wife. Me more cute."

"R-Relax, I don't think that would happen."

"Suu wife two." She said as said slime gave a thumbs up.

He paled.

"Husband, my joints feel stiff, need your hands." smiled the Jiang-shi with a glint in her eyes.

'Crap!' "D-Didn't you get unstiffened earlier today?"

"Need hands." She said while moving closer to Kimihito. "To be sure, rub all over body~"

He blushed as Suu watched on with interest. 'This isn't going to end well.'

"No miss spots, get everywhere." She said with a wink. "No leave any spot untouched."

Suu looked on while finishing her milk and gave a thumbs up. 'This is fun.'

'This is gonna be a long LONG day.' Kimihito thought as the screen went black, but not before seeing a shot of Shiishii's chest.


	9. Queen Tundra and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Queen Tundra and Goku

Series: Dragonball Z

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the newly made planet Namek is where we see the Namekians themselves going about their day like they had before their home had been destroyed. Everything was calm, peaceful and serene for the slug like aliens, but unknown to them they would soon be visited by a powerful force.

In the atmosphere a shape was slowly moving towards the surface and near one of the many villages. As it got closer and closer none of the villagers took notice to it as they went about their lives until a shadow from it began to cover the village.

Slowly they looked up and felt fear since the ship looked like Frieza's, but much bigger and saw it touch down just outside of the village.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Maybe they're not here for the dragon balls….everyone, don't panic!"

The ship hissed as a door began to open and a ramp extended towards the front of the village. Several alien soldiers with armor marched out with scouters on their heads before they stood in a row in front of the village while making space from the end of the ramp as a figure looked out from the ship.

"Hmm, so this is Namek, it doesn't look the least bit destroyed as I heard, but that just makes this all the more sweeter." Came a female's voice as a figure began to slowly walk down the ramp.

"W-Who are you?" Asked an old namekian nervously.

"You can consider me a guest, one who has come for something and will be gone momentarily." They smirked and was revealed to be a tall figure who had purple skin, three toed feet, a long matching tail with a white armored tip, and had matching armor over her knees with red gems in the center, but the chest armor had an opening that showed her cleavage with two shoulder guards over her arms that were dark blue and had black lipstick with white armor around her skull, a blue gem on the top, and two black horns that curved on the sides of her head with the nails on her hands looking sharp and had a long red cape going down her back. Covering her groin looked like a white armored speedo that covered her area.

"What...what do you want?" He asked nervously. "We don't want any trouble."

She looked at her men and let out a cold chuckle. "Hear that men? He doesn't want trouble."

"Y-Yes, that is correct, so please tell us what you want." He said nervously as the others were beginning to back up.

"Straight to the point, I like that in a man. Well it's simple, you see I'm Queen Tundra, and you might have seen someone like me before, only shorter, in an odd hover chair, and a male. He's my son."

"Y-You're Frieza's mother? A-Are you going to kill us like he did?" He asked with fear. "Wait… you're here for the same thing he was after, aren't you?"

"Quite right, and the fact you're still here shows what I heard was right. How he came here to find the dragonballs, fought someone, and ended up dying while the planet was destroyed." She remarked walking over without losing her smirk as the Namekians tried to stand firm, but were growing nervous with each step till she looked down at the elder. "Now here's what's going to happen, you're going to tell me who got in my child's way, next you'll tell me where he went to, and finally you're going to tell me where your dragonballs are, and keep this in mind, if I don't get what I came for, then I'll have to do a broadway play here about baby seals."

"O-ok….I can't watch my people die again." He said in defeat. "Know that all of us were dead when it happened, but we have heard that the man who stopped your son was a Saiyan by the name of Son Goku who became a super Saiyan, and one of our own was taken by him a couple of days ago to become his planet's guardian and to make dragonballs, but he has told us he has died, slain in combat, and our dragon ball is in a building in the center of our village."

Her eyes widened before narrowing. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

"I said it's in the ce-"

"No, I mean this rubbish about super saiyan. For that matter, are you saying one of those monkeys actually still survived. Hmm, seems that's something I'll have to keep in mind."

"Yes...but the one who killed your son is dead…" He said nervously as she gestured to her men to go get the dragon ball.

"Well then you can tell me which way he left, he couldn't survive in the vacuum of space on his own, so it's clear he had a ship or some way to get on and off this planet."

"W-We don't know, maybe he took your sons ship or one of his soldiers pods?" He said nervously.

"Actually, it wasn't any of those." Spoke one of the other Namekians with a gulp.

"Really? Then would you care to share with us what you know?" She asked with a smirk.

"It was some other ship, one I've never seen before. It was used by some of the earthlings who came to help us. I think it had the words….Capsule...Corp on it."

"Good, I'm glad I know that now." She said as her soldiers brought her the Dragon Ball. "Now keep this in mind, if just one of the other villages don't comply to my demands, then I guess I'll be putting on that play sooner than expected. Have a nice day." She said as she and her men began to float off the ground before flying away, leaving the Namekians alone with her ship. "One down, six more to go."

(Later)

Queen Tundra and her men were all standing around all seven dragon balls as she smiled. "Now then, it's time to see if these things work." She cleared her throat and held her arms out. "Dragon, arise!"

The sky darkened and the dragon balls glowed before a beam of light shot out of them that formed a gigantic, green, muscular dragon appeared that stared down of them. "I am the eternal dragon, state your wishes."

"Hmm, wishes? So that's more then one, only question is how many in total?"

"You have three wishes." He responded.

"Alright, then for my first wish, I want a direct course leading to the planet of the one who killed my son, I want to pay his home a little visit."

"Your wish has been granted." He said as his eyes glowed and a piece of paper with some writing on it appeared in her hands. "Put this into your ship and you will be on a course directly to Earth. What is your next wish?"

"Is there a chance I can save those two for later?"

"No, you cannot, you must use your wishes now." He said as she frowned.

"Fine, then I use for my second wish to bring this Son Goku fellow back from the dead on his planet."

"Your wish has been granted." He said as his eyes glowed. "It is done."

"Then for my third wish, I wish that when we arrive on his planet he will be there to meet us, along with any friends and family he has who are still alive."

"Your wish has been granted." He said as his eyes glowed before he flew into the sky as the dragon began to fly up along with the dragon balls before he disappeared and they flew off in different directions.

"Men, back on the ship." She said with a smirk. "It's time to visit Earth."

(Later)

On said planet Gohan was in his room in the middle of studying through his science lesson while leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. "Let's see, that should be it on evolution….I learned this stuff when I was six."

Before he could reach for his next one, he felt a foreboding feeling go through his head.

'Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?' He thought as he put his book down and got up. He walked out and saw his mom stand up straighter with a confused expression. "Mom?"

"Gohan, did it feel like it just got colder in here?"

"Huh...It kind of does….what does this mean?" He asked in confusion. "Is there going to be a new enemy?"

Knock knock

"Gohan? You in there?" Came Krillin's voice.

"Yeah, I'm in here, what's up?" He asked as he walked towards the door and opened it to see the small martial artist.

"Something feels off. For some reason I got this...feeling, like something's-"

"About to happen?" Finished Gohan.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked nervously. "Did you get it too?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"Oh man, this isn't good, what could be happening?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out. I think I'm getting some kinda tugging sensation….that away." He pointed east.

"Huh, me too….let's go." Said Krillin as they began to float out of the house and fly away towards the direction of the tugging.

"Hey!" Came Chi-Chi's voice as they stopped. "Where are you two going?"

"Um….east?" Krillin said nervously.

"We think something's going on mom, we'll be back later."

"What? But you still have to study!" She said as she walked out of the house.

"But I already finished."

"Really?" She asked with a frown.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, we gotta go so...bye!" Krillin said as he and Gohan began to fly away as fast as they could.

(Later)

They went over a wasteland while going forward.

"The feelings getting stronger."

"Yeah, I really hope it isn't someone like Frieza or Cell again."

"Speaking of which, has your mom been keeping you studying nonstop instead of training?"

"Studying, I've barely trained since the Cell games, at this rate I won't be prepared if anyone strong comes to earth again." he sighed. "I tried training a little in secret, but it kept waking mom up, luckily I never got caught, but juggling studying with keeping in shape is harder than I thought."

"Well, at least you're trying, I don't get why Chi-Chi is trying to keep you from training, you're a Saiyan, it's part of you." He said with a shrug when suddenly the tugging feeling got stronger when he started to see something in the sky. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh?" Gohan said as he looked up and saw the object. "It doesn't look like a meteor….maybe it's a spaceship?"

"That's what we thought too."

They turned and were surprised to see Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu floating next to them.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Asked Krillin curiously.

"Five minutes, and I have a bad feeling about this." Said Tien.

"We all do." Spoke Piccolo as the object got closer and he gritted his teeth. "No, it can't be."

"Can't be what?" Asked Yamcha in confusion.

"Look!" Spoke Krillin as the ship slowly landed and his blood ran cold. "That ship...it's just like Frieza's!"

"No...he's dead...Trunks killed him!" Piccolo said with a frown. "Even his own dad."

"Then who is it?" Asked Yamcha.

"I don't know, but we need to lay low." Spoke Gohan floating down towards the ground.

"Agreed, let's wait and see who this is." Yamcha said as the rest of them moved to the ground, none of them aware of the other figure heading towards the location.

The door opened as the men marched out and stood in line while Queen Tundra looked out from the first step. "Hmmm, a little more barren then I expected, but if this is where I'm going to meet that monkey, I'll make due."

"Monkey? Is she talking about Goku?" Whispered Krillin.

"Maybe, she looks kind of like Frieza, maybe they're family?" Whispered Gohan.

"Holy shit, it really is like Frieza with boobs." Spoke Yamcha with a pale expression as they saw her step down the ramp and look around.

"Where is he? I wished for him to be here when I arrived, so where is he?" She asked with a frown. "Men, use your scouters for any high power level."

"Yes Queen Tundra, as you command." They said as they turned on their scouters.

"I got something, several strong power levels behind that clump of bushes, and one coming towards us from the west."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Tell me, out of all the power levels, which one is the strongest?"

"The one from the west, it is by far the strongest."

"Good, then that must be him, the rest of you deal with the others." She said as she turned to the west where she could start to see a figure flying towards her.

The others frowned at being discovered, but Gohan felt the power level coming closer and turned before his eyes widened. "It...it can't be….dad?" He said in shock as the others began to feel it too.

Flying towards them was Goku who spotted the men and his friends from above, but someone else near the ship before he descended down. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"We felt something was off, but what are you doing here? You're dead!" Piccolo said in shock.

"I don't know, one second I was with King Kai taking a nap, but the next thing I know I'm back on Earth and I felt like I had to come here."

"You can thank me for that." Smirked Queen Tundra. "So you're the Son Goku I came here for, not quite what I imagined."

"Um...well, thanks for bringing me back to life...but why, and who are you?" He asked curiously.

"Queen Tundra, and since you're here I won't bother with the others just yet. I came here to pay you and your home a little payback for killing my child."

"Eh? Your child? Who was he?" He asked in confusion.

"Uh Goku? Take a closer look at her. Doesn't she seem real familiar?" Questioned Piccolo.

"Hmmmm….wait, are you Frieza's mom?" He asked in realization.

"Precisely."

"Wait, then that means you're mad about Cooler too." He frowned.

"Oh no not really, frankly he was more Cold's son then my own." she waved off. "Men, give this monkey a little lesson in respect."

"Yes Queen Tundra!" They said before they flew towards Goku and tried to punch him, only for him to dodge them easily. Each of them tried hitting him from all angles, but he was moving too fast and saw them coming a mile away.

"Um, are these guys really trying? This is kind of boring." Said Goku before he smacked some away easily before turning to the others and rapidly punching them. Each of them let out groans and fell down while Queen Tundra blinked.

"My, it seems like you're quite the powerful monkey, aren't you?" She asked as she began to hover and slowly float towards him.

"Well that's what training does." He spoke as she descended in front of him. "So you brought me back from the dead? You still didn't tell me why exactly if I was already dead."

"Because consider it righteous justice, what's the point of taking revenge if you're dead? I brought you back so I could crush you, and I came here to have your friends dealt the same way and if you were still breathing, to watch your home be destroyed too."

"I can't let that happen, I'm sorry but you won't be getting any payback." He said as he began to power up.

She frowned while seeing his aura rising and held her finger out before firing a death beam that went past him and blew a large hole in one of the landmasses before it crumbled to the ground. "If you beg for forgiveness I'll make your death much easier and quick. After all, if you think I'm dangerous, just wait till you meet my husband King Cold."

"He's dead!" Called out Krillin.

"...What? I thought he was just on vacation, who killed him?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes and her power increased.

"A friend of ours called Trunks, but he's not here." Spoke Goku while his hair flickered to near golden color.

"So...I have lost my husband...it seems like I'm going to have to find a new one….how troublesome…..what's going on with your hair?" She asked before it turned golden. 'Wait a second, that elder said he was killed by a super saiyan, but that can't be real.'

"This is the form I used to stop Frieza." He said as his eyes turned teal. "I became what he feared….a super saiyan, now I'll give you a chance, leave and never come back, or we'll fight."

She took her own stance, but deep down she was feeling a little nervous considering she wasn't as strong as her husband. Sure she was strong enough to keep her son in check, but even she wasn't the strongest in the empire. 'Just keep calm, make sure to defeat him, and then you can destroy this planet and you can take care of the next piece of business, finding a new husband.'

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I will mount your head on my wall dirty monkey." She said before he charged at her and tried to punch her in the stomach. She quickly sidestepped and grabbed it with both her hands before swinging her right leg up with her foot slamming into his side.

He groaned before grabbing her foot and swinging her around before throwing her at a plateau. She skidded across it as he flew over and slammed his fist against her arm, which she used to block it, then swung his other fist up and hit her in the cheek. This sent her tumbling back as she groaned in pain as he flew after her and grabbed her tail, making her eyes go wide. "Hey, don't touch that you dirty monkey!"

"Don't like when someone touches your tail? I know the feeling." He replied before flying up into the air while taking her with him and flung her straight up and gathered ki into both hands just before he sent a volley of ki blasts at her. They hit her and sent her farther up as she screamed in pain as he kept attacking. "You can give up any time!" He said as she tried to block the blasts.

"N-Never!" She yelled back before flying to the side and started firing several death beams at him. "Die!"

He simply dodged them before flying back a bit and cupped his hands. "Are you sure? This may be your last chance." He said as he began to power up his attack. "Ka….me…."

'Damn it, that monkey is serious! I can't die on this backwater planet!' She thought before holding a finger up and started gathering ki which slowly expanded into a glowing orb.

"Oh shit! It's what Frieza did!" Spoke Krillin with panic. "Guys maybe we should jump in."

"No, we shouldn't, Goku has this, and if it goes bad, then we'll step in." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms.

"And if she hits her mark?" Asked Yamcha with a gulp.

"Well then we won't be alone in the afterlife."

'So you admit you're lonely.' Remarked Nail.

'Shut up Nail!' He thought with a frown.

"...Ha...me…...Ha!" Goku said before firing the attack at her.

"Die monkey!" She shouted before hurling the sphere down at the attack.

The two attacks clashed with each other as both of them focused, trying to overpower each other.

"This won't fix anything!" Goku called to her. "Even if you do win it won't bring back Frieza or your husband! You can't gain anything out of this!"

"I can gain your death!" She proclaimed before firing a ki blast to push her sphere harder.

"No, you won't!" He called as he focused more energy into his attack. "I will win!"

She growled, but saw her attack slowly getting pushed back. "No, no no no! I can't lose, you can't be beating me!" She said as she saw it getting closer and closer to her. Her eyes widened before quickly flying to the side and narrowly avoided it as she saw her attack go straight up into space before seeing a bright explosion go off that sent a shockwave that all of them felt. "T-That was his power…." She said as she began to feel weak. "I….I can't beat him...he's strong, powerful...more so than anyone I've ever met….even my husband, King Cold…" She said before she got an idea.

Goku saw her floating down and took a fighting stance. "If you're gonna keep going, then come on."

"Oh no, I see when I'm out classed." She said with a smile as she landed. "I give up, I won't try to kill you now."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I give up, you are too strong, but I'm not leaving this planet empty handed." She said with a smile as she began to approach him.

"Wait hang on, back it up." He held his hands up. "You...just give up? You're not gonna try and keep it going any longer?"

"Nope, I see now that you are far more powerful than I am, so I have decided on a new objective, one you and your friends have brought to my attention."

"Really? What's that?"

"Finding a new husband." She said with a smile as she began to walk around him and inspect him.

"Husband?!" They all chorused, except Piccolo who dropped his jaw.

"Yes, my old ones dead so I need a new one, and I think I just found a good replacement right here." She said with a smirk.

Goku looked around and blinked. "Who?"

"You handsome." She said with a smile, shocking them all again. "You're strong, good looking, a super saiyan, you're everything I could want in a husband." She said with a smirk.

"...HUH?!" He let out with his mouth hanging open along with his son, and the others pretty sure their reality shattered due to shock. "You want me to be your husband?!"

"Yep, so let's go." She said as she tried to grab his arm and lead him to the ship.

He slipped his arm back and jumped away. "Woah there!"

"What's the matter, I just said you can be my new husband." She said as she frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"I meant to make this clear, I already have a wife, and son!" He spoke pointing at Gohan.

"Hmmmm, a man who's good with kids, that's a plus….but what's this about a wife? I thought I just brought you back to life." She said with a frown.

"Well yeah, but just because I was dead didn't mean I wasn't married."

"Yes, it does, usually marriages end when one of the people die, and you died, thus you aren't married to her." She said with a frown.

"Uh? Um….guys! Is that true?" He called out.

"Well, I think wedding vows say 'until death do we part.' so...technically I guess you aren't married to her...haven't been since you died the first time I think." Yamcha said with a shrug.

"At this point you could make it a business with the life insurance company, I mean you die more times then me." Spoke Krillin. 'Even if it didn't work out.'

"See? You're not married and I'm taking you off the market." Queen Tundra said with a smirk.

"Yeah, no."

"I'm sorry, I think I have some rubble in my ears, for a second I thought you were saying no to me." She said as she began to frown.

"I did, no."

"You dare to defy me? Queen Tundra!? You damn monkey, do you have any idea of what I am allowing you to do? And who ever said you get a choice?" She shouted as her eye began to twitch.

"I'd reconsider what's going on first." Spoke Piccolo. "Right now you got three humans here who aren't as strong as a super saiyan, but decent, a Namekian who's just as strong, a half saiyan who can go super saiyan two, and the guy who beat your sons and just now you. Really wanna try something?"

She narrowed her eyes before sighing and thinking. 'Damn, they're right….I can't start a fight, I will definitely die, but I can't back down either, that would be shameful.'

"Maybe you could just tell us WHY you wanna go with me. I mean, don't you have a planet of other guys to get with? Like maybe a brother to your first one?" Asked Yamcha.

"No, the rest of my race is either too weak for my taste or my husband killed any other potential mates for me in a fit of jealousy, so now if I have to take a husband, I'll have to look outside my species." She said with a frown.

"Well considering your family slaughtered my people-"

"And mine." Spoke Piccolo.

"Thinking I'd pick you is really stretching it."

"Well if you must know, I….never actually destroyed a planet." She admitted looking away. "I always found it a waste of resources, plus you never know when you could use it again, so I had no part in your species extermination." She said as she looked down. "Plus I usually just let my men or others deal with any actual killing, I prefer to make others feel fear and THINK I'm going to kill them. Honestly if those Namekians didn't give me their dragon balls I probably would have had the men just rough them up a bit." She said with a shrug. "Killing people almost never goes well, you have communities who try to get revenge, mournful family who try to kill you, but by just using fear I get the same benefits and none of the downsides."

"You were about to destroy the planet!" Spoke up Tien.

"I did that because I was scared! I mean this is the man who killed my son and who is the super saiyan from that weird tale, I thought I was going to die first so I was doing a desperate act!" She said as she shuddered.

"So...let me get this straight, you, the mother of the most feared villain and murderer in the galaxy has never even killed anyone?" Tien asked in surprise.

"The only times was when I was forced to show I was worthy to get wedded to King Cold, it was to ensure I could give him strong children for our empire to rule with in the future, but considering they're all dead, I'm in charge and a queen needs a good husband for future children." She said as she looked at Goku. "Plus with his power no one will dare try to oppose him."

"That's mainly because no one really knows how strong we are." Remarked Krillin. "Kinda surprising considering all the insane stuff we've been in."

"Well, either way I want him as my husband." She said as she gave him a wink. "So come on, am I not good enough for you or something?"

"Uh...can you wait here one moment?"

"Sure, but don't take long handsome." She called with a smirk as he walked away a bit.

"Guys, I need advice." Whispered Goku. "What should I do?"

"Well...I think you should go for it, she's rich, powerful, plus she hasn't killed anyone." Yamcha said with a shrug.

"And the mother of the guys who tried to...you get the point." Spoke Krillin. "Although this does answer a question I've always wondered."

"And what's that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Whether Frieza's mom would be hot, and she is."

"Goku, think about it, she hasn't technically done anything wrong exactly...she hasn't killed anyone….in the end the choice is yours." Tien said as he looked at the Saiyan.

"And think of it from this point, if you get with her that means you'd have to one, tell Chi-Chi the bad news, and two, make sure she learns to adapt to living on Earth and not try to blow it up." Spoke Piccolo.

"Well, that depends if she is willing to stay on earth, she could just take you and go, it's not like you couldn't just visit us with instant transmission, right?" Said Krillin. "Just talk to her, she can't possibly be worse than Chi-Chi."

All of them shuddered with that.

"Well….I'm not sure, Gohan what do you think? Cause I wanna hear your thoughts on this too."

"Well...she seems like she could be nice….will she make me do math all day?" He asked curiously. "Plus, in the end it's you who is marrying her."

"Hmm, alright." He turned and walked over to her. "If we did get married, where would we live exactly?"

"Well, we could live in my old home, or I could transfer my enormous wealth here, I could retire and leave the empire in someone else's hands."

"Well that might work, but if you live here you gotta follow some of the Earth's rules."

"Ok...like what?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"No destroying it, no senseless murder, and no tyrannical ruling using your power."

"Hmmm, well, ok, that seems durable, so you agree to marry me?" She said with a smile.

"Let's just call it moving slow alright? Cause I got some catching up to do with my son, I've been dead for a couple years after all."

"Fine, but you have to live with me, I'll tell my men to bring my mansion here from my planet." She said with a smile.

"Ok, then while you do that I'll go tell Chi-Chi the news." He said with a sigh. "I'll see you in an hour or two."

(Later)

"WHAT?!"

"Well….turns out we aren't married since I've died, so...I'm marrying an Alien queen who's son has killed some of my friends and tried to kill me." He said nervously. "So I just wanted to let you know."

"You come back from the dead to tell me that?!" She shouted angrily.

"Think of the upside, now you can go husband hunting." He said nervously as he began to back up. "Also….I'm taking Gohan, bye!"

"GOKU!" She roared seeing him fly off.

(Later)

We see a large, futuristic and alien looking mansion sitting in the middle of a desert, next to a large ship. Around it were numerous alien guards with scouters and inside we see it was as extravagant as one would expect.

"Goku, darling, where are you?" Called Queen Tundra.

"In here!" He called back which came from down the hall near the training room. "What is it?" He called curiously as she walked down the hall towards the sound of his voice.

"I just wanted to tell you lunch….was….done…" She trailed off seeing Goku without his shirt on and covered in sweat while wiping his face with a towel.

She was getting use to having him live with her, but even then the fact he always had a shirt off when it came to training gave her a free show of his muscles each time. 'Mmm, I like what I see.' She thought with a grin as she looked at him.

"Great, what's for lunch Queen Tundra…? Quen Tundra?" He asked as she just kept staring.

"Huh? Oh right right, well I had my men go out and they're getting a few of those large reptiles that live on this world to saute and then roast them."

"You mean dinosaurs?"

"Is that what they're called? Then yes, dinosaurs." She said with a smile. "Do you know where our children are? I should tell them too."

"I think Gohan's tutoring them."

"Ok, I'll tell them in a bit...I think we have a bit of time before the meals ready...let's have some fun~." She said with a grin as she closed the training room doors.

He grinned as the camera moved away and the sounds of moans and groans were heard along with a small shake outside the room.


	10. Alice and Brief

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Alice and Brief

Series: Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Stocking, it's time to hit the casino!" Said Panty as they walked out the bars doors.

"Beats this stupid job." She remarked following her while Brief followed.

"H-hey, you girls shouldn't do this, gambling is wrong!" He said they walked towards the casino. Thankfully he managed to ditch the bunny girl outfit and noted how the entrance seemed a little too demonic for just a casino. "Y-you guys should really reconsider, I have a bad feeling about this place." He said as he looked around nervously.

"Stuff it geek boy, this is our time to shine." Smirked Panty as she pushed the doors open and the three of them saw it teaming with people gambling at machines, card tables, the works.

"Wow, this place looks pretty fancy, I wonder if they serve sweets here?" Stocking said as she and Panty walked towards the machines.

Brief gulped and saw Panty sit down and pull the handle after inserting her money. "I don't this is gonna really work, I heard that these things are always rigged."

"Well, let's see." She said as she pulled the handle and the machine showed three sevens, making his eyes go wide as money poured out of it. "Wow, seems like I'm just lucky."

"What? B-but the odds of that happening are nearly impossible!" He said in amazement. "I doubt it'll happen again though…"

And cue the sounds of coins falling out while it showed Stocking hit three sevens as well.

"What?! How is this happening?" He said in amazement as Panty hit another jackpot. He watched as the two of them kept getting lucky with each pull while a crowd formed from amazement. "Maybe I should try?" He said as he sat down at a slot machine.

He grabbed the lever, but before he could pull it down he noticed something walk by the crowd. Something that felt….out of place. 'What...or who was that?' He thought as he got up and began to walk away as he tried to figure out what it was.

He moved past the crowd and went down the pathway past more machines and blinked at seeing from the back the person ahead of him looked like a curvy woman in a bunny girl out like the one Panty had, except it was blue and with black high heels while holding a tray with glasses on it and long brown hair. 'Huh...she looks normal...but something about her seems...off.' He thought as he followed her.

The woman seemed to stop occasionally to serve drinks to people without showing her face while Brief saw her heading into a back door which seemed to be hooked up with the kitchen for serving customers.

'I should follow her, make sure she isn't doing something evil, I have a bad feeling about her.' He thought as he followed her through the door. He made sure no one was looking and carefully pushed the door open and saw the girl set the tray down and head into a door even farther back of the kitchen, making him crawl behind the islands while avoiding any chefs. 'Where could she be going?' He thought as he reached the door and slowly opened it.

There he saw an alleyway and noticed the woman leaning against the wall on her right arm with her back to him and sighing while he saw her smoking a cigarette. 'Huh, I guess she's on break...but why do I still have a bad feeling about her?'

"Damn humans, drink here, drink there, I figured hey I'm done with it, but nope! Those two little girls want me to help keep them around. I'd be better just going to some strip joint."

'Wait, humans? Is she not human? What is she?' He thought as he tried to get closer. When he saw her hand move over a little with the cigarette he saw her hand was completely black. 'Black skin? Wait, the only creatures with skin that black are...ghosts!' He thought as his eyes widened.

When the woman turned to lean against the wall on her back he saw that indeed, the rest of her skin was the same black with her eyes yellow and the inside of her mouth yellow as she blew smoke out with an annoyed huff. "I swear, sometimes I think I was better off jobless, I wish I had just passed on, this job sucks!"

Brief blinked and moved to move back, but when the door moved it made a creaking sound, causing him to stiffen up and making the ghost turn and spot him. "What the hell? What are you doing here?" She said as she narrowed her eyes and put out her cigarette.

"Um...nothing?" He gulped.

"Yeah right, the only way into this alley is through the kitchen, and you ain't part of the staff, why are you here?" She asked as she began to approach him with a frown. "Start talking or else."

He turned and made a run for it, but suddenly got yanked back by her grabbing onto his backpack.

"Well, it seems you aren't a big talker, I'll just have to deal with you then." She said as he gulped nervously. She pulled him into the alley and shut the door before pinning him to the wall. "Talk!"

"Ok! Ok, S-Something about you felt off so I followed you here, and then I learned that you were a ghost!" He said nervously.

"Yeah, so what? You gonna go screaming and telling everyone here?" She growled while picking him up by the front of his suit.

"Um...maybe? Y-You are a ghost, aren't you doing something evil?"

"Ha! You kidding? All I'm doing is serving drinks to people." She frowned. "Those two demon brat's told me to help 'service' them, bring them drinks and let them gawk at me in this outfit to keep them here and gamble every cent they had away."

"Oh...really? Ok...I'd recommend not going back in though, there's two angels in there." he advised.

"What? Oh come on! Wait...that actually might be my big break."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"If they got rid of me then I'd pass on, I wouldn't have to do this stupid job again!"

"Well, that's one way to think about it… but it looks like it really hurts, the ghosts explode after they shoot or cut them." He pointed out. "Wait, what exactly did you mean again? You've done this before?"

"Yeah...before I died I was a server at a casino, and I had to wear this stupid uniform then too, but one night one guy lost all his money and went on a murderous rampage and killed me." She said with a frown. "Which fucking sucks because I was planning on kicking my boss in the nuts cause he never stopped feeling me up!"

"Well, that does suck...I wish there was a way I could help you… so could you let me go now?" He asked nervously.

She frowned and looked him over before thinking it over. "Alright, but you gotta do something for me."

"Ok….what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Fuck me."

"...What?" He asked with a blush.

"You heard me, I want you, to take your cock, and stuff myself with it." She frowned.

"W-Why would you want me to fuck you though? Wouldn't you rather do it with a ghost?" He asked with a blush.

"Look kid, I, wait hang on, what's your name?"

"B-Brief." He said as he tried to process what she was saying.

"You mean like the underwear?"

"Yes...but my full name is Briefers Rock." He said with a frown.

She snickered and chuckled hearing that. "Wow, who's your sisters? Bra? Or maybe you have a brother called Speedo."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He said as he rolled his eyes. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Alice, now then, let's get to the fucking." she grabbed the front of his suit and started pulling the zipper down. "Relax, I'll do all the work since you haven't done this before."

"I-I don't know…" He said hesitantly as she got his suit off and began to pull down his briefs. When he felt the cool wind on his dick he jumped and covered the spot with a bright face.

"Hey, move your hands away, I need to get to your dick." She said as she moved his hands away and whistled. "Not bad."

"W-W-What if someone sees us?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look, no one's gonna see us, now tell me, are you just as much of a virgin with your mouth like you are with your dick?"

"Well, um...maybe?" He said nervously. "C-Can't we talk about this? I'm sure there's some other guy who would like to fuck you?"

"Look, this is a chance for you to lose your cherry, I'm needing SOMETHING besides cigarettes to calm me down, so unless an adonis walks by with a horse cock, we're gonna have to help each other out."

"O-ok….if you say so.." He said with a blush.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, we can start slow, ok?"

"Really? C-Cause that would help." He gulped.

"Ok, now pucker up Briefs." She said as she began to lean her head towards his.

He blushed seeing them get closer and tried puckering his lips before they touched hers. 'I-I'm really kissing a ghost!'

'Huh, not bad for a first timer.' She thought as she began to deepen the kiss. She heard him groan and moved close enough to rub her chest against his while feeling him stiffen up. 'This is gonna be more fun then I thought.'

'T-This is better than anything I imagined.' Brief thought with a blush before he felt her tongue enter his mouth. His eyes widened behind his hair while feeling the tongue rub around his own. 'I-I didn't even know this could happen!'

'Now, to see how mini Brief is reacting.' She thought as she began to slowly reach for his dick and lightly grasp it, making sure not to break off the kiss. She felt him groan while she gave it a small squeeze. 'Seems like he's really enjoying it, and it's bigger than I expected.'

'She's really touching my penis!' He thought as he blushed a bit as he felt her hand caressing it and slowly starting to rub it. He felt her suck on his tongue which really made him get hard. 'Oh god, this...this feels amazing!' He thought as she kept sucking and softly rubbing his dick.

'My, it seems someone is really enjoying himself.' She thought as she felt his dick get bigger. 'He's going to get blown away when we get to the main event.' She pulled back and rubbed faster while he groaned. "How's my hand feel?"

"It….it feels amazing….it's so soft…" He groaned as she smiled.

"Then this is gonna be better." She got on her knees and spread her cleavage a little before sliding his dick down into it before he jumped with wide eyes. "Well, how does it feel?" She asked with a grin as she began to press her breasts against his dick.

"S-SOFT!" He hollered out with amazement.

"Heh, I thought you'd say that." She said with a grin as she kept rubbing her breasts. "I am going to make you go crazy from pleasure Brief."

"A-AHHH!" He cried out while feeling his dick twitch before he started shooting sperm into her cleavage, catching her off guard.

"Whoa! I guess you were enjoying this more than I expected." She said in surprise as she looked at her cum filled cleavage. "This is going to be a pain to clean, but how do you feel now?"

"W….Wow…." He spoke while stunned. "That...that was amazing..the best thing I've ever experienced…"

She licked some of the semen and hummed since it was a little spicy. "Not bad, not bad at all...but why is it spicy?" She wondered out loud as she pulled his dick out of her cleavage.

"I….enjoy….a lot of spicy stuff." He panted.

"Well, that would do it, so, where should I put your dick next?" She said as she looked at it.

"Y-Your mouth?"

"Ok, sure, let's get a good taste of cock." She said with a grin as she began to bring her mouth towards it. She slowly slid her lips over it while Brief groaned and put his hands on her head. 'Huh, someone's eager.' She thought as she kept sliding her mouth over his cock, tasting the leftover cum on it as she did. 'It's like I'm tasting sriracha sauce straight from the cup.' She thought as she brought her tongue against his cock, making him groan.

"A-Alice! This feels...so good."

'Well, blowjobs generally do.' She thought with a slight smile as she began to suck on his dick. He groaned while she dragged her tongue around the sides while moving her head back and forth. "This...this feels better than your breasts did!" He moaned in pleasure as he felt her tongue go across his tip.

"AHH!" He jumped while his dick twitched and felt his sperm gush into her mouth.

'It's so spicy! It's like chugging a hot sauce bottle!' She thought as it filled her mouth. She pulled back and coughed while closing her eyes as some of it shot on her chest and face. "How much spicy stuff do you eat?" She asked as she swallowed the cum.

"S-Sorry….I just….can't help….myself…." He panted while using the wall to keep from falling down.

"It's fine...now, time for the main event…" She said as she stared at his cock with a grin. She stood up and moved on the opposite wall before sliding the bottom part of her outfit to the side to show a yellow slit and spread it open. "Come on and push that sucker in.

"O-ok, sure!" He said with a blush as he approached her and began to press his dick against her folds. He gritted his teeth while she moaned as inch by inch it went in. "A-AH!"

"K-keep going Brief, just keep pushing." She moaned in pleasure as he kept pushing his dick in. 'Fuck! How does a geek like him have something this big?'

"O-ok Alice! You're so tight!" He groaned in pleasure. 'I'm finally losing my virginity!'

"T-Thanks!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his dick go ever further in. "T-Try thrusting your hips!"

He held onto her waist and slowly pulled back before thrusting back into her with a hiss. "This...this is amazing!" He groaned as he kept thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck! It really has been too long since I did this!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept moving his dick into her. "God, you're so good for a virgin!"

"So tight! Snug! Now I get why Panty does this so much!"

"I bet I'm better then her!" She moaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting into her before she felt his dick starting to twitch. "A-Already? Try to hold it in!"

"I-I'll try!" He moaned as he tried not to shoot his seed into her. He tried imagining something less hot like Garter in lingerie or a fat ugly ghost, but the hot folds around his dick were tight and squeezing him all around. 'Damn it, she isn't making this easy!' He thought as he felt it building up inside of him.

"Oh yes! Really grind that thing in me!"

"I-I will! I'm going to keep thrusting into you!" He groaned in pleasure. 'I just hope I don't cum too soon!' He slammed his dick into her while giving her ass a slap and tried to use willpower to keep it together.

"AAH!" She moaned as she felt him slap her ass. "Oh Brief, you're amazing!" She moaned in pleasure.

"T-That wasn't too hard, right?"

"Yes, now keep thrusting into me!" She moaned as he kept thrusting into her. "A-And while you're at it, grab my breasts too!"

"O-ok! Anything you want!" He moaned as he grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them. "Soft."

"Y-yeah, they definitely are." She moaned as she felt him squeeze them. "Y-You can suck on them if you want."

"O-ok." He said as he began to bring his head towards her breasts before he put his mouth on her nipple. He started sucking on it while hearing her moan out which sounded cute and made it even harder for him to hold back. 'Damn it, at this rate I'm gonna blow any second!' He thought as he lightly pinched her other nipple.

"AHH!" She jumped.

"I-I see you like this." He said before he began to suck her nipple again.

"Oh god yes! Move faster!" She moaned as he kept thrusting.

'I don't think I can hold it in any more!' He thought as he felt his dick beginning to twitch. "Alice! I'm cumming!"

"Fine, then come, shoot it all inside of me!" She moaned in pleasure as she felt his dick begin to twitch. When the sperm gushed inside she screamed out loud that it echoed down the hall. "YES, YES! OH YES!" She moaned in pleasure as she shuddered and leaned against the wall to make sure she didn't collapse.

"AHHHH!" He groaned while her insides held onto him and he felt all the sperm pour into the hole while feeling tired. "That...that was amazing…" He panted as he began to pull out of her.

She gasped feeling the sperm drip out of her with the dick out and slid down the wall while they both tried to catch their breaths. "That...was great...Brief…" She panted with a smile before they felt the earth beginning to shake. "Huh? What the…"

Suddenly the door to the casino in the alley bursted open and cash began pour out like a tsunami, covering both of them in cash.

"Huh?" Blinked Brief poking his head out. "What happened?"

"I don't know...but I have a hunch… I think the casino just lost all it's money." Alice said as she poked her head out of the money. "Which means I'm out of a job."

"Well…..technically wouldn't this be fair game?" He asked. "I mean, do you see anyone out here taking it away yet?"

"Huh...good point….quick, grab it all!" She said as she tried to grab as much as she could.

Brief jumped and started grabbing some and used his backpack to stuff it in. 'Somehow I think this is Panty and Stocking's fault.' "So, what are you gonna do now Alice?"

"I don't know, the fact I'm still here means I got some unfinished business, but what I don't know. I'm gonna try and lay low and live my life without having to wear something like this ever again."

"Ok...If you need a place to stay you can live with me if you want." He said as he kept stuffing cash into the bag.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea, but won't your parents get nosey?"

"No, I haven't seen my mom in years, and my father is always busy with work." He said with a frown. "They'll never know you're living with us even if you slept in their bed."

"Then I guess we're gonna be roommates."

"Yep." He nodded while she trailed a hand up his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep up with the rent every. Single. Night~"

"O-ok." He said with a blush as she blew him a kiss.


	11. Anana and Chopper part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Anana and Chopper part 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

Anana rushed back to her ship while the soldiers saluted her and went to her room before grabbing the Den Den Mushi. "Momma!"

"Eh? Who is this?" Came Big Mom's voice from the snail.

"It's me Anana, momma."

"Ah, Anana, how's my little girl doing? How's Sabaody?"

"Great, I found the perfect fluffy animal too! Apparently he's called Tony Tony Chopper and guess what? He's a talking reindeer pirate!"

"Really? A talking reindeer? I don't think we have one of those yet, it sounds like quite the unique creature." She said as the snail grinned.

"Yeah, but he ran away and I want him! I might be coming home late because I'm gonna catch him!"

"Really? Well, do anything for your happiness my little girl, I can't wait to see it." She said with a smile.

Anana put the phone down and ran out to the crew. "Listen!"

"Yes mistress Anana?" The crew asked as they stood at attention.

"I want him!" She held up the wanted poster. "And I want him now! I don't care what it takes!" She commanded as she crossed her arms.

"Uh...mistress Anana, this is that reindeer who's with the Strawhats." Spoke one crew member. "We don't know where they are."

"Then find out! I want my Snuggly Wuggly back!" She said as she stomped her feet.

They nodded and ran about while the man on the crow's nest while idly looking around through a telescope.

'What's she on about now? Can't she just get another plushie?' He thought rolling his eyes. He kept looking before he saw some smoke rising up in the distance. 'Huh? Is something going on?' He thought as he looked through the telescope and saw a large group of marines chasing a boy in a straw hat. "Hey, it's Strawhat Luffy!"

"Huh? Where is he heading?" She called as she looked around.

"His ship! I can see the ship in the water!" He called seeing the pirate jump away and get on it. "They're about to set sail!"

"After them! My Snuggly Wuggly is on there!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" The crew chorused while rushing to get the sails down and alerting the other ships to get ready while she ran back into her room and looked at a table with numerous knives on it.

"Now, which should I use on my Snuggly Wuggly?" She said happily as she inspected them. She picked one up with several sharp edges on the inside of the main blade. "Hmm, nah, that'd make too much of a mess." She said as she picked up one that looked like it had two blades. "No, it seems like this one would cut too much off at once."

With the crew itself Luffy laughed while the ship started sailing off. "Whew! That was really close."

"Luffy! I'm so glad to see you again!" Chopper called happily as he ran to his captain. He hugged his leg while crying tears of joy. "I thought I'd never see any of you guys again!"

"Why? We agreed to meet here again, and you got here ok." Luffy said as he patted the small reindeer on the back.

"B-But I just barely survived something scary!" He spoke with a pale expression.

"What? Marines?" Asked Usopp.

"Worse!"

"Admirals?" Asked Zoro.

"I wish! This was even worse!" He said as he shuddered.

"Was it world nobles?" Asked Nami with a frown.

"Worse! It….was…."

"What was it Chopper?" Robin asked as she looked at the reindeer with a frown. "You can tell us."

"A crazy little girl!"

"...What?" They all asked in confusion.

"A crazy little girl tried to keep me like some kind of pet teddy bear!"

They were silent for a moment before Luffy began to laugh out loud.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

"Actually it is." Chuckled Sanji while Chopper fumed.

"I'm serious! I thought I was gonna die!"

"From a little girl? Come on Chopper, be serious." Nami giggled.

"I'm as serious as you are wearing a bikini!" He pointed at it which made Sanji look and recall how much she and Robin had grown, giving him a nosebleed that was more than healthy. "Ah! Sanji!"

"Chopper, I know that you might have thought it was serious, but it was just a little girl, you've dealt with tougher enemies in the past." Robin said as he tended to Sanji.

"This girl wanted to cut me open like all her stuffed animals! And she wasn't even ten years old!"

"Well, she can't get to you now, right?" Said Brook with a shrug.

That's when several cannonballs crashed into the water next to the ship, making it rock a little.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Luffy said as another cannonball hit the water.

They turned and saw several ships heading towards them, firing their cannons.

"Looks like we already got some people mad." Chuckled Franky at the wheel before the ship started sailing away. "And I don't mean the marines."

"Who are those guys?" Zoro asked with a frown as he drew his swords.

"Look at the flag!" Spoke Usopp pointing.

They did and saw a skull and crossbones with large red lips, a pink background and the bones were colorful swirls.

"That's her ship, I just know it." Spoke Chopper shivering in fear.

"Wait, her ship? Are they mad at Chopper? That's a new one." Said Luffy in surprise.

"Franky! Get us away from them!" Spoke the reindeer in panic.

"Why? We can take them I bet." Luffy said with a frown. "Bring us towards them Franky!"

"On it." He saluted before turning the wheel as the ship rotated around and started sailing towards the other ships.

"No! Luffy, please!" Chopper said nervously as they got closer and closer.

"Let's see if you managed to learn anything eyebrows." Smirked Zoro walking over near one of the sides as their ship sailed in between the two ships.

"I will, you can just sit back, I'll take care of them all." He said as he raised his leg. When he saw one of the cannons fire at him he jumped up, caught the cannonball with his leg, and swung it back with the ammo crashing into the ship's side and making a hole.

"Board the ship!" Shouted one of the pirates. "Stop firing the cannons!"

"Time for old times sake." Smirked Nami with her staff as the crew jumped onto the two ships and she knocked a guy away with one swing.

"I hope she isn't on this one…" Said Chopper as he followed Nami, Robin, Usopp and Brook onto one of the ships.

"This is so nostalgic I might cry tears of joy! Oh wait, I don't have any eyeballs yohohoho!" Laughed Brook while knocking several men down while bringing his sword out.

"I agree, it is nice to be here." Robin said with a smile as she made several arms appear and smack some of the enemy. She clenched her hands while this made several men get bent back with cracks. "It feels like we never even left."

"Yeah, it feels good." Nami agreed as she made a thunder cloud appeared and shocked several of them. "That reminds me, we need to make sure to check and see if they have any treasure while we're here."

Hey, Chopper, why don't you go check below deck?" Asked Usopp as he shot several seeds that grew into large plants that attacked some of the pirates.

"M-Maybe I should stay here in case any of you get hurt." He spoke up nervously with a smile. 'I don't wanna go down there alone!'

"Don't worry, these guys are pretty weak, we'll be fine." Said Nami. "Now go check for treasure."

He sighed and moved over to the door and slowly opened it. 'Please let her be on the other ship.' He thought as the door shut behind him. He walked down a set of stairs before seeing a large hallway with multiple doors. 'Please don't be here, please don't be here.'

"Ah ha! This one is perfect!" Came a voice from an open door that made his blood run cold.

'Oh no...it's her! She's here!' He thought as he began to sweat nervously. He turned to head up the stairs when he saw her walking out and spot him. Everything went silent while Chopper was still. 'Maybe if I stay perfectly still she won't see me.'

"Snugly Wuggly? You came back to me?" She said as she began to approach him.

"...I'm a ghost!" He spoke up before running up the stairs.

"Wait, get back here!" She called as she held up a knife and ran after him. "I found the perfect knife! I even made sure it was extra sharp!"

"ROBIN! NAMI! HELP!" He called as he ran onto the deck. "She's here!"

His cry made the crew turn and see Chopper being chased by the girl while they tied up the crew of the two ships.

"Chopper? What's going on?" Robin asked as he ran towards her and tried to hide behind her.

"It's her! The girl I told you all about!"

"Why does she have a knife?" Usopp asked as Anana stopped running when she saw the other straw hat pirates.

"Huh? Who are you? Why'd you beat up my crew?"

"We're the straw hat pirates, and you attacked us first. Why are you chasing Chopper?" Asked Nami.

"You mean Snugly Wuggly? So he doesn't run off again." She replied like it was obvious.

"Snugly Wuggly? You mean Chopper?" She asked in confusion.

"His name is Snugly Wuggly to me, now give him back!"

"What? No, his name is Chopper and he's our crewmate, we're not going to give him to you." Said Usopp.

She puffed out her cheeks and lunged at Robin, but suddenly found several arms grabbing her in midair while taking the knife away. "Hey, let me go! And give me my knife back, I need it for Snugly Wuggly!"

"Now now, no need to be mad." Smiled Robin while making sure her arms kept their grip. "You shouldn't be playing with sharp knives at your age, they're very dangerous."

"But momma let's me use them! And they're so much fun to cut stuff with!"

"Sounds like a mom who needs help." Muttered Zoro.

"Just who is your mother?"

"She's the best mom ever, she's Big Mom!" She said with a smile.

Robin's eyes widened slightly hearing that while Luffy tilted his head confused.

"Who's that?"

"Luffy, Big Mom is one of the four yonko of the new world, she is incredibly powerful." Replied Ribn making the others shocked.

"W-Wait! So this is…..oh god!" Cried out Usopp in fear.

"Yep, I'm her youngest daughter, now give me my Snugly Wuggly back!" She squirmed while trying to bite on some of the arms.

Robin winced as she felt her bite her arms. "I'm going to let her go before she bites a hole into my arms, sorry Luffy."

"She still not taking Chopper." He replied as she was set down. "And what's so big about the yonko?"

"Luffy, she has countless islands under her command, thousands of subordinates, if we piss her off our journey will be even harder." Robin said as Anana tried to get to Chopper.

"Then we'll kick her ass." He replied simple.

"Luffy…." Groaned Nami as Chopper kept trying to hide behind her as Anana approached them.

"Someone tie her up already!"

"Come to me Snugly Wuggly!" She said as she tried to lunge at him. He ducked and slipped by while she fell on her stomach and frowned. "Bad Snugly Wuggly!"

"My name is Chopper!" He said as he ran and hid behind Zoro. "Can't someone just knock her out?"

"That'd be too far." Spoke Sanji who smiled down at the girl. "That's no way to treat a young lady like this."

"Your eyebrows are creepy."

"...we still can't knock her out though…" He said in annoyance.

"I know!" spoke Brook who held his violin up and started to play a soft and soothing tune.

Anana stopped as she listened and began to feel a bit tired as Brook kept playing. "S….sleepy…." Before she fell back and started snoring.

"There, now we can figure out what to do with her." He said as he stopped playing.

"Maybe we should just leave her on the ship before any other ships show up." Spoke Usopp.

"Well, it would have to be on this one, because we kind of sank the other one." Chuckled Luffy.

"Straw hats, put your hands up!"

They turned and saw a marine ship reached them with the men onboard aiming the cannons and rifles at them. "Surrender and you will not be immediately executed!"

"Quick, back to the ship!"

"But what about Anana, the marines will get her!"

"Bring her with!"

"What?" Chopper said as Franky grabbed him and her as they jumped back onto the thousand sunny.

"Open fire!"

"Franky, get us out of here!"

"You got it!" He called while dropping Chopper and Anana before grabbing the wheel as the propulsions on the back of the ship opened and propelled the ship out of the way just as the cannons fired where they just were. "Should we engage them Luffy or just get out of here?"

"Get us out of here! We have to go to fishman island!"

"Roger!" He saluted while sailing the ship away while the marine ship started to follow.

"...Snugly…" Snored Anana in her sleep as she cuddled against Chopper.

'Not again.' He thought while the ship swayed back and forth while dodging cannon fire.

"Don't let them escape underwater! We'll never catch them again if they do!"

"How long until we go down?" Asked Nami holding onto the railing.

"About ten minutes, I have to go down and release the air bubble under us before we can drop down." Franky said with a frown.

"I'd do it quick, I think those guys are extra mad at us." Spoke Sanji while several cannonballs got closer than the others.

"You, Zoro, and Luffy just keep them from hitting us, and Chopper, bring the girl below deck." Franky said before jumping into the water.

He sighed and picked her up while carrying her down below deck and trying to keep from waking her. "Where should I put her?" He said as he looked around. 'I don't know if I should bring her to Nami and Robin's room, they usually don't like others going in there.'

"...mmm….so warm…." She said as she leaned against him happily. "...I wanna keep it…." She said happily as he blushed slightly as he kept walking.

'Why can't she be like a normal girl instead of so stab happy?' He thought as he looked at her. 'Should...should I let her sleep in the infirmary? It has a real bed rather than a hammock…' He pondered before turning and heading towards the area before slowly setting her down on the bed. 'There...now to go back to the others.' He thought as he turned around only to feel her suddenly grab him.

"...no….go…."

"Um...sorry, but I gotta go." He said nervously. He tried to move, but her hands gripped him tighter and wouldn't budge.

"No...mine…" She murmured as she pulled him onto the bed and against her. "Mmm, warm."

'Damn it, how is she so strong?' He thought as he tried to get away. He found himself yanked back onto the bed with her holding him in a vice grip with a smile as she slept. 'Someone, help!' He thought nervously.

(Later)

The thousand sunny was finally under the water as the crew sighed in relief.

"Finally, we got away from them!" Luffy called happily.

"Wow, this is amazing." Spoke Usopp looking at the fish that swam by the bubble.

"Yeah...wait, where's Chopper?" Said Usopp as he looked around in confusion.

"He should have come up after putting that girl down below, right?" Asked Zoro.

"Maybe she got him by surprise?" Brook said as their eyes widened before half of them began to move towards the door. He followed as they rushed down and looked through the rooms before checking the infirmary and saw the two of them on the bed. "I found them...it seems she did get him." He said as Chopper looked at him.

"Help." He whispered.

"Mmm….Snugly Wuggly…" She murmured as she buried her face in his fur.

"Ok so we know she's fine, but now we gotta figure out what to do with her." Remarked Nami.

"Free me." Chopper whispered at them as Robin smiled.

"I don't think she'd like that, I can see why she seems so attached to you."

"Robin, please!" He pleaded as Anana began to stir. "Brook play the song again, she's waking up!"

"I left my violin on the deck, and besides, you would fall asleep as well." He said as her eyes began to slowly open.

"Mm, Snugly Wuggly?"

"Um...you're dreaming?"

"You're back!" She smiled before hugging him tighter.

"Ack! Guys, help!" He wheezed as he tried to get out of her grasp with no success.

"Hmm, I got an idea." smiled Nami. "Hey kid, if you're mom's a yonko, that means she's probably got a lot of treasure, right?"

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Chopper thought nervously.

"Yep, and my names Anana, not kid!"

"Then how about this, we try to tell Big Mom her daughter's missing and offer to 'find' her." Nami whispered to the others.

"But she's not missing, she's right here." Luffy said in confusion.

"Wait, you wanna try and haggle with Big Mom?" Asked Franky. "That's pretty risky."

"But we could get a lot of treasure." She said as her eyes turned into Beli signs.

"Wow, who knew you'd come up with a more idiotic plan then Luffy." Remarked Zoro. "With him I expected to hear him wanting to beat her up."

"But that's what I wanna do." replied Luffy with a straight face.

"Of course you do. I'm just surprised Nami hasn't tried to sell Chopper to Anana yet." Usopp sighed as Nami seemed to ponder the idea, making Chopper look at her nervously.

"Hmmmm."

"Don't even think about it!" he snapped with sharp teeth while Anana sighed happily.

"This is perfect, I have my Snugly Wuggly."

"He's still not yours." Sighed Zoro.

"Well, I want him, how much?" She said with a frown.

"He's not for sale, he's our crew mate." Spoke Luffy.

"But I want him!" She whined as she tightened her grip on him. "I'll have momma pay as much as you want for him."

"Really?" Nami said as her eyes widened. "As much as we want?"

"Now now Nami, we're not selling each other." Smiled Robin. "But maybe there's an alternative."

"Really? Like what?" Anana asked curiously.

"Since you're stuck with us for a while, why don't we take this chance to let these two play?"

"Wait, Robin, this is a bad idea!" Chopper said as she began to smile eagerly.

"Play? Can I have my knife?"

"No, you're going to learn that using a knife like that isn't a good thing."

"Awww….fine, as long as I get him I can wait to use the knife." She said as Chopper sighed in relief.

'Oh thank god.'

"Well, it seems like you have everything under control Chopper, have fun!" Nami said with a smile as she and the others began to leave.

"Wait what?!" He said as they began to walk away. "Don't leave me with her!"

"Don't worry, we trust you."

"What about her?" He said as she looked at him with a smile.

"Without a weapon she's harmless, and even if she did you're strong enough to take her." Spoke Zoro.

"Let's have some fun Snugly Wuggly~." She said with a smile as he paled.

'Why me?!'


	12. Female dinogirls and Dipper

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Dinogirls and Dipper

Series: Gravity Falls

xxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the discovery of a lifetime." Muttered Dipper as he and the group walked by various large amber piles that had a dinosaur in each one separately.

"Yeah, I could make this a new exhibit!" Said Stan with a grin as he rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Forget about them, we're here for Waddles." Spoke Mabel who just kept walking while looking around.

"Well, we just have to follow the string, right?" Said Dipper as they kept following the string.

"Still, this is a gold mind. Maybe losing that pig wasn't so bad." Muttered Stan, catching Mabel's attention.

"Wait...you lost Waddles? I thought you said a pterodactyl stole him?" She asked with a frown.

"Well um uh...I mean…." He said nervously.

"You lied! You lied to me and probably left him outside to get taken, didn't you?"

"Look it's not that bad, I mean he's an animal, they're use to living outside."

"Grunkle Stan, he could be dead! My pig could be dead and you lied to me!" She said angrily with a frown.

"Look Mabel-"

"No! I'm never speaking to you again!" She cut him off before running off and went down the cave the string went down.

"Hey, come on dudes, don't fight, we just gotta follow the string like this and keep going and going." He said as he started to wrap the string up as they reached a wall full of cave entrances.

"Uh Soos you might not wanna-"

"Look at what I got!" Spoke Mcgucket holding up a lantern. "I fixed your lantern."

"That's great, but right now we…" Dipper turned and trailed off before looking behind him. "Uh oh." Standing behind them was the pterodactyl who was staring at them hungrily. "I think it might be time to go…"

"What? How come?" Asked Mcgucket who didn't turn around, but the others did and went wide eyed. "I got somethin' on my face?"

"No….big lizard!" Called Stan as he turned and ran down a random tunnel.

Mcgucket turned and screamed, making the dinosaur screech before the others took off running down the tunnels while Dipper was the last one to react and booked it harder then them since the dinosaur snapped it's mouth near him.

"No no no no!" He called out in fear as he kept running, not checking to see if the others were ahead of him or not. He kept running as the light disappeared and soon he was running through the dark. He panted while looking around in a daze and couldn't see if he was going the right way or not. "Where am I...and is anyone else there?" He asked nervously as he looked around and tried to figure out where he was.

Seeing how he could barely make out the wall made him groan and facepalm."Perfect, now we're separated." He sighed as he tried to walk forward. "If I keep walking I'm bound to find an exit, right?" 'Although if that dinosaur is at the end then maybe being lost won't be so bad.' He thought as he kept stumbling forward.

As he kept walking forward he realized he wasn't feeling any walls yet. 'Well, I guess I must be going deeper into the cave.' He tried to squint his eyes and see if there was any light ahead whatsoever. 'Dang, how far does this cave go? And is it just me, or does it feel like I'm walking down?'

It felt like hours the more he walked, but it was really just ten minutes before he started seeing light.

"Finally, now I can get out of this stupid cave." He said as he began to walk faster towards the light. When he reached it he saw he was in another cavern with amber all around, but this one had trees he never saw before and even what looked like large fruit. "Whoa, what is this place?" He said as he looked around in confusion as he walked into the cavern. 'I don't see any dinosaurs here, but a lot of trees. It's like some old secret garden that's been frozen in time.' He thought as he walked towards one of the large trees that had the giant berries hanging from it. "Even the bark looks different." he said as he reached out and felt the tree, not seeing one of the berries on the branch above above him beginning to get lower to the ground as the branch began to get close to snapping.

What he also didn't notice was the heat from the lantern was slowly affecting some sap behind a column that was slowly melting it as several figures inside it were still, except for a small claw sticking out which slowly wiggled.

As he kept inspecting the tree the branch snapped as the berry began to fall to the ground. "I wonder if I could bring back a sample to the-Aaahh!" He cried out when the berry burst on him, covering the boy in the pink juices. "Aw come on!" He said as as he looked at the juice that was soaking him. "I really hope this stuff doesn't stain."

He set the lantern down and took his vest off while trying to flap some juices off as the closer heat slowly melted the sap faster. "Ugh, I really hope this stuff isn't poisonous." He said as he tried to wipe some off of him. "Who knows what kind of virus these could have held after all these years."

Unknown to him even more sap was melting off the figures, parts of their bodies starting to become free from the prison.

Dipper sighed while trying to squeeze some juice from his shirt. "First Mabel loses Waddles, then I end up lost, now I'm covered in some weird berries juices, could this get any worse?"

And cue a low growl behind him.

"I just had to open my mouth." He said as he looked behind him nervously. What he saw made him drop his jaw in shock, while also blushing at the same time. Standing in front of him were many tall, naked girls that had pieces of sap stuck to them, but there was one big thing that made his eyes widen, they all looked like dinosaurs. From scale covered bodies to tails, and even wings on a few while the heads were a mix between humanoid and reptilian. He tried to back up as they all stared at him. 'W-What are they?'

One that looked like a raptor cocked her head and moved near him with a low growl and narrowed eyes.

"N-Nice raptor?" He asked nervously as he watched another that looked like a triceratops also approach him. 'What are they?! Human, dinosaur?! Or….both?' He thought as they got really close to him before they began to smell him. 'I just hope they aren't going to eat me.'

The triceratops one gave a small groan before sticking her tongue out and licked his cheek. Her eyes widened a bit before licking him again and turned and nodded to the other dino-girls.

'Why is she licking me?' he thought before seeing the others, like a pterodactyl, stegosaurus, and even a t-rex one move over and started licking his face and ever his chest and arms. 'Ok, this is getting weird, should I try leaving?' He thought as he looked around as the dino-girls crooned as they licked him.

The triceratops one made a groan and lightly nudged against his face while minding the horns.

"Um….nice to meet you girls...but I should probably go…" He said as he tried to walk away from them. He saw the t-rex and raptor ones narrow their eyes while the pterodactyl ones gave out cries and moved closer. 'Ok...so that's not gonna work…' He thought with a blush as he saw more getting freed from the sap by the lantern.

Each of them gave small cries or groans while shaking it off and walked over to the berry juices on the ground and even licked at his vest.

"Wait...it's the juice. They must have eaten them when they were still around." He said as he looked at the juice they were licking off of him. "Maybe when it gets off of me they'll let me leave?"

The dino-girls took their time enjoying the juice while Dipper tried to keep from staring at their bodies, still trying to understand HOW this could be possible.

'Maybe it's evolution gone wrong? Either way, I might be free of them soon.' He thought as they kept licking him. When they stopped and looked at him he smiled and held up his hand. "Uh, if I pet you, can you promise not to eat my arm?"

One of the raptor girls just tilted her head curiously as she stared at him in curiosity and confusion.

"I'll take that as a yes." He reached out and braced himself while rubbing the top of her head. She crooned happily as he rubbed, making the other girls frown and look at her jealously. 'Phew, that was close.' He thought as he tried to back up as he rubbed her head, only to bump into a T-rex girl.

She gave a growl and sniff while nudging his arm.

"Um...do you want me to rub your head too?" He asked nervously as she nodded her head. He reached out and slowly rubbed her head. 'Why do they want me to do this?' He thought while several walked away and began to inspect the wall before hitting it and having part of it crumble to reveal the entrance to a cave.

One of the stegosaurus let out a call while nodding towards it.

The others nodded before a pterodactyl girl grabbed him as they began to move towards it.

'Where are they taking me now?' He thought while she was carrying him off the ground with ease.

They entered the cave and saw another light and saw they entered an even large cavern that had more caves in it that some of the girls walked towards. 'Is this where they once lived?'

The girls walked over to what seemed like the center before the triceratops and stegosaurus ones began to dig into the ground.

'What are they digging for?' He thought in confusion as the pterodactyl girl nudged her head against him. "What is it?"

The girls just looked at him as some of them lightly roared and growled at him.

Soon they were done and a large, semi deep hole was made before they began to enter it.

'If we had water it'd be like a pool.' He thought before finding himself nudged towards it. "Huh? You want me to go in it?" He asked as some of them nodded as he kept getting nudged towards it. "Well...maybe for a little bit." He said reluctantly as he got into the hole. "Ok….now what?"

A t-rex girl let out a loud roar before numerous others slowly moved down into it and formed a crowd around him.

"Um...what are you girls doing?" He asked as he began to feel nervous. "I mean I get staying close to stay warm, but it's pretty muggy in here already."

The dinosaur girls just smiled at him as some of them lightly growled at him.

"Um….Well, I think it might be time to go…." He said as he tried to walk past them, only to get nudged back to the middle of the hole by one of the T-rex girls. "Ok, uh, are you still worried about the juice? Cause I think you girls already licked me clean."

They just lightly growled as one of the T-rex girls began to approach him before putting her hands on him and lightly pushing him onto the ground.

He had to oblige and sat down while looking around. 'Wow are they close together, either I try and hop on their heads or run through their legs, provided they don't break any of my bones.' He thought as the T-rex girl smiled before turning around, showing off her large ass and tail before she began to lower it towards him. "W-Wait wait!"

She stopped inches from him as she looked at him in confusion as she growled softly.

"W-What are you doing?" He blushed while looking away from her behind. "I'm not a chair if that's what you're looking for."

She just lightly growled roared as she shook her head as some of the raptors began to walk back towards the first cavern.

'Why would she be trying to sit on me?' He thought while two stegosaurus ones nuzzled against his sides before laying down. The raptors came back, carrying some of the large fruits as they entered the hole before setting them on the side of the hole before lightly licking his face. "Um, maybe you girls are hungry, I'd just be in the way, so if you could just-" He started before one of them growled at him, making him stop. "Or I could just stay here…."

They smiled and enjoyed the berries while keeping him wedged in between them. As they ate a couple of piece of berry fell on him, lightly splashing him with more juices.

"Aw come on! Again?" Hre groaned as the T-rex smiled and began to lightly lick pieces off of him while more began to approach them and the berries. "Oh no." He groaned as they began to eat the large berries while one of the raptor girls sat down in his lap with a smile before she began to lightly lick pieces of berry off of him. 'Well, I'm stuck here and can't run, might as well enjoy this while I can.' He thought as he reached out and tore a piece of the berry off before he began to nibble on it. 'Huh, not that bad.'

(Later)

'How exactly did this happen?' Dipper thought with a silent sigh. All the dino-girls were sleeping around him while he had dozed off a little, but woke up a few minutes ago while feeling their scales rub against him and keep him warm. They had all tried to get as close as possible to him, and he felt a scaly hand or two on top of him. 'Well….this might be the chance I was waiting for.'

He started to slowly move the tails and claws away from him and tried to wriggle out from their hold. 'I really hope they're heavy sleepers.' He thought as he managed to get out one of their grasps before seeing the practical see of scales and dino-girls he had to get past to get to the edge of the hole. He sighed and slowly climbed up while trying his best to watch where he stepped as he walked over their heads and backs. 'Careful...careful...I can't risk waking any of them up!'

When his foot touched on a pterodactyl girl's head she moved a little with a huff and snort, making him stop before seeing her stay still and keep sleeping. 'Whew….that was too close.' He thought as he began to carefully move again. He barely managed to avoid stepping on a triceratop girls tail as it swished back and forth in her sleep. When he reached the end he sighed with relief and climbed up from the hole.

'Finally, now I can get out of here...Grunkle Stan and Mabel are never going to believe this!' He thought as he began to run out of the cavern, unaware of a pair of eyes opening.

(Later)

"And that's how we managed to get away from the pterodactyl baby." Finished Soos on how they got Waddles back and kept from getting eaten.

"Wow, so you guys saw a real dinosaur? I'm just glad I met up with you guys right before the hole got filled in, or else I would have been trapped down there." He chuckled.

"Yeah, beating up that momma one was tough, but I won." smirked Stan puffing his chest out.

"So what happened to you?" Asked Mabel holding Waddles.

"Well...I ran down a different tunnel and I came across some dino-girls that acted really weird after a giant berry fell on me." He said with a small blush. "They kinda….let's just say I got away before anything big could happen."

"Whoa dude, that sounds crazy." Said Soos as he swept the floor. "Were they like the ones outside?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, there's tons of these Dino-chicks running out of the forest towards the shack, and they're all smelling the air or ground, like they're looking for something dude." He said before they heard a roar outside.

Dipper went wide eyed and ran to the door before opening it and dropped his mouth seeing them all over the place. "What?! How did they find me?" He said before ducking down before they could see him.

The others walked over with Mabel and Stan gawking and Waddles giving a small frightened squeal.

"Whoa….there's so many of them…" Mabel said in amazement.

"Yeah...I bet I could profit off them too." Stan said with a grin.

"Oh man, oh man this isn't good." Muttered Dipper before seeing a stegosaurus girl spot him before letting out a loud cry. "Oh man, they saw me, I have to get out of here!" He said as the girls began to run towards the shack.

"Stampede!" Called out Soos before running inside as the others slammed the door shut.

"Damn it Dipper, do something, they're here for you!" Stan shouted as they began to bang on the door and walls.

"What do you expect me to do? Sacrifice myself?"

"Hmmm, nah, talk to them I mean. Or at the very least see if they're willing to work for the shack." He said as he began to push him towards the door as Dipper's eyes widened. "Just make sure they don't destroy the shack!"

"You're nuts!" He cried out before getting pushed out and saw the crowd of girls turn towards him. "Uh….hey girls."

They stared at him for another second before they all smiled and began to run towards him.

"Wait, no!" He spoke up before they crowded him and rubbed against him with smiles. "Um, can we talk this out before you try to drag me back to the caves?" He asked nervously.

A raptor girl gave a loud cry and scratched the ground while tapping her tail against the shack with the others murmured and slowly nodding.

"Yo, Dipper, what are they saying?" Called Soos as he, Stan and Mabel watched from a window.

"I have no idea honestly." He called back before seeing them start laying down and getting comfy. "Uh….I think they might wanna stick around?" He said as one of the T-rex girls grabbed his arm and brought him down with her.

"Really? Well, great, but they have to stay in the woods, that lawn is for paying tourists only."

"They aren't gonna eat Waddles are they?" Called out Mabel while said pig hid under the table.

"Um...I don't know, I've only seen them eat fruit, but you never know." He said as one of the pterodactyl girls grabbed him and pulled him into her lap.

"Are they willing to work here?" Asked Stan.

"Um….would some of you girls like to work here with me?" He asked, unsure if they could understand him.

Several of them tilted their heads.

"Uh, I don't think they understand the concept."

"Damn it, so they can't do stock or register….maybe I could have one or two of them on a small stage? See the amazing dino-girls and their human! Yeah, that could work…." He said with a grin. "Let them know they can stay, but again in the woods."

"Ok, fine, I'll try." He said as the girls nuzzled against him. "You all can stay, but you gotta stay hidden in the woods so people don't freak, get what I mean?"

Some of them nodded their heads while others looked at him in confusion.

"So if you could just let go so I could and you're not gonna do that at all are you?" He asked as they smiled and shook their heads as the pterodactyl girl's arms wrapped around him before they got up and began to walk towards the woods. "Saw that coming." He muttered.


	13. Fairy Tail Girls and Wendy

Crazy trouble with lvoe part 6

Fairy Tail Girls and Wendy

Series: Fairy Tail

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Fairy Tail Guild-

It was a calm day out as the rare dragon bird of craziness flew overhead and cawed its mating call.

"Mooka mooka!"

But enough bird watching, let's see what the mages are doing.

In the guild it was surprisingly very empty. Well except for a few members but the 80% male population is gone like the wind.

On a post was a letter saying that all male mages are to head to the mountains for a six month training exercise. Meaning all the women were in charge of watching the place.

"I still think we should join in." Ezra said while eating some cake.

"Juvia agrees with Erza-san." nodded the water mage. "Juvia feels leaving us all alone means we can't get as strong when they return, and Juvia won't be able to see Gray-sama for months."

"But we get to drink all the time." Cana grinned. "And Brisca might be able to relax from her lover's hoister."

"C-Cana! Don't say something like that." blushed the woman who luckily had let her daughter get watched over by a babysitter.

"Cana." Sweatdropped Kinana while Mirajane was busy cleaning some mugs. "Isn't that a bit rude?"

"It's the damn truth."

Wendy sat in the back while drinking some tea. "I hope they'll be alright."

"I'm just glad that damn cat went with them." spoke Carla beside her.

"I hope so." She sighed before looking at the girls. "It's kind of a nice change right Carla?"

"Not having fights break out every hour? It's like a vacation."

"But still, it's not the same."

As she drank her tea she noticed something in the water. It was a small fairy like creature with dragonfly wings, a D cup chest, white hair, greenish pink eyes and a long skirt.

"Yo." She said with a wave.

"AHH!" she cried tossing the cup and falling off her seat.

"Wendy!"

"W-What the?!" She said in shock as the fairy reappeared next to her ear. "Ahh!"

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming at nothing?" Carla asked with concern.

"C-Can't you see her?"

"They can't see or hear me child." The fairy said with a smile. "Only you can see and hear me."

Wendy went wide eyed as the fairy landed on her nose.

"Names Morgan, queen of the invisible fairies of the south. Pleasure to meet you child."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wendy, I'm here to sit with you." spoke Carla with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm here to give you a single gift for having a pure heart." Morgan smiled.

"What's that?"

"Wendy what's what? Who are you talking to?"

"The gift of love." She smiled. "And the ability to never be lonely ever again."

"Huh? Gift of love?"

"Yes, and all you have to do is kiss my cheek." Morgan said pointing to her cheek. "It is the only way my magic works."

"But, what exactly happens?"

"I give you the gift and then poof, I'm gone and you'll be happy forever." She giggled.

"Wendy? Are you ok?" asked Carlra with concern. "Are you feeling warm or cold? Should I get a doctor?"

"Um...I um…"

"And don't worry, they will love you unconditionally." Morgan smiled while moving towards her lips. "So do you want your gift child?"

"Well….I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"What wouldn't hurt?"

Wendy carefully kissed the fairy on the cheek as a massive pink wave covered the guild.

"Enjoy child, but mind the dragon." She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Dragon?" she blinked while noticing Carla sitting down and rubbing her head.

"Ugh what happened?" She groaned before looking at Wendy and blushed. "Wendy?"

"Carla?" She blinked.

"Did you do something different today? You seem….I'm not sure what to say, but you seem nicer then usual."

"Really? But I'm nice all the time."

"Well you seem nicer." she smiled before moving over and sat right against her.

Wendy was confused, but didn't think much of it and resumed drinking her tea.

"Hey Wendy." Said Levy while walking towards her. "Want to….um Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Did you start wearing makeup?"

"No why?"

"Because you seem more….cute than normal." she replied with a small smile. She then saw Lisanna walk up to Wendy and smile.

"Say Wendy, want to get some candy? I'll buy you some lollipops that you like."

"Really? Thanks Lisanna-san." she smiled.

"Anytime."

"I can buy you some plants." Laki said while walking by. "Some nice sturdy wooden plants."

"Um, thank you?"

"Want to read my manuscript?" Lucy asked as Erza, Juvia, Mira, Cana, Bisca, Evergreen, and Kinana walked towards Wendy. "I'll let you write a passage."

"I'll help train you so you can become twice as strong." spoke Erza.

"I can give you free drinks." Kinana smiled.

"Need some statues?"

"I think a gun would help protect you Wendy."

"I can give you my wine stash, just don't explode."

"Juvia can help Wendy-san with doll making."

"Oh ho, Wendy doesn't need that." Mira grinned. "She needs a more mature approach to life."

Wendy blinked and stood up. "Uh, thank you, but I have to check for any missions."

"Oh, I think the missions are cancelled until after the training exercise." Mira said while pointing to the mission board, which had nothing on it.

"Well me and Wendy will go out for a little walk so we can get some air." frowned Carla.

"Carla I'm fine." Wendy reassured the Exceed.

"Yes, let her decide." spoke Erza to the cat.

"She's too young to make decisions without me!" She snapped. "I'm not letting this girl stay with you!"

"Carla? What's going on with you?"

"Keeping you safe from them." She spoke before pulling Wendy up and away from the crowd.

"Hey! Stop that Carla!"

"It's for your own good."

"Let go!" She yelled before getting taken by Mira. "Eh?"

"Don't worry, I got you." she smiled while hugging Wendy's head close to her chest. "What say you and I have a day to ourselves?"

Wendy blushed as Mira ran off, leaving the other girls looking very pissed off and ready to kill at any second.

" **Kill her!** "

(Later)

Mira smiled while holding Wendy close to herself like a teddy bear. "How do you feel Wendy?"

"I'm fine? But can you let me go?"

"Nope, it's too cute a moment to let you go now." she smiled while leading them through town. "Want to get ice cream or do you want to stay at my place? I'll make dinner."

Wendy drooled a little hearing both ice cream and dinner in the same sentence. "Um….maybe dinner first?"

"Then it's a date."

"...EH?!" She cried out as they walked down the street.

(Later)

Wendy looked at the five course dinner with wide eyes as she saw food that she'd only see in a restaurant. "A-Are you sure about this? I don't wanna cause any trouble."

"Nonsense, you're my guest. Have anything you want." She smiled happily before taking a fork full of ham and placed it in her mouth. "I'll feed you if you want."

"That's fine, really." blushed Wendy before taking a bite of the food on her own.

Mira nodded while they ate their food, not knowing that a large aura of hate was slowly coming towards the house. "Say Wendy, ever had a crush before?"

She blushed red.

"You can tell me. I won't judge."

"Um….well….not really."

She blinked. "Really?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well I'm surprised, I thought you had a crush. I mean I have a crush on Erza as a kid. To be honest I fought with her because I didn't know how to express myself back then." Mira said with a sigh. "But now I've gotten a new crush."

"Really?" she blinked. "Who?"

She poked Wendy's nose. "It's a secret, but I'll tell you later after we play a game."

She looked confused while the aura of hate slowly grew.

(After dinner)

Wendy finished cleaning the dishes while feeling like something was going to happen to her. And it didn't help that the air was starting to get cold outside. 'I hope Carla is alright, she was acting a little rude to everyone.'

"Wendy, bath time." Mira called out from upstairs.

"Coming!" She said while finishing the last of the plates and put it away. She went up to the bathroom and saw Mira was already in the bathtub.

"I thought I'd help clean you since I needed a wash myself."

"Um…." she gulped. "S-Sure."

Mira smiled as Wendy got undressed and climbed into the tub. "Hope the water is alright with you?"

"It's ok." she nodded while looking at the water and feeling Mirajane start rubbing soap on her back.

'So cute, I wonder if she would squeak if I 'accidentally' dropped the soap down her legs?' Mira thought with a smirk.

'This is nice and relaxing. Hope Carla is doing well?'

Plop!

"Oops, clumsy me. I'll get that Wendy." She said while moving her arm between Wendy's legs.

The girl spread her legs and waited, but started getting embarrassed when it took a minute while feeling Mirajane's breasts rub against her shoulder.

"Almost got it." She said while Wendy felt something poked her butt. "Nearly got it."

'What is that?' Wendy thought while Mira finally got the soap.

"There we go, now let me scrub your front."

"Mira? Did you feel something poking you?"

"Nope." She said while moving Wendy around and started scrubbing her chest.

The aura of hate increased as time passed.

(Timeskip)

"Hey Wendy, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." spoke Carla while walking with her. "About the other day I mean."

"It's ok." Wendy smiled. "I know you didn't mean to."

She sighed. "That's good."

That's when Erza and Evergreen walked by and grabbed Wendy by the hands.

"Sorry but we need you for something important." Ezra said while dragging the slayer away.

"Hey! Where are you taking her?" frowned Carla following them.

"Out." Evergreen said. "Don't worry, it will be quick."

"You can't just-"

" **I can't do what?** " Ezra said in a dark tone and with a evil glare.

Carla gulped and froze in fear as the girls left the area. When they were gone she hissed. 'If they touch her I'll rip their eyes out!'

(With the girls)

Erza and Evergreen stopped and looked at Wendy.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Wendy blinked before they pointed to an ice cream shop.

"Because we didn't want your cat getting a hissyfit for bringing you here." Evergreen sweatdropped.

"Oh, thank you, but you don't have to do that, Mira-san already gave me some yesterday."

"..."

"..."

"But thanks for the offer." She smiled.

Both nodded to each other before dragging her to the shop. "We insist."

She blinked while finding their grips were tight.

'I'm not going to let her steal Wendy from me!' Both thought as another aura cloud of hate started to form.

(Later on)

Wendy blinked as Levy, Kinana, Laki, and Lucy were showering her with dolls, toys and candy. "Uh, everyone?"

"Yes?" They asked as Bisca came by and gave her some dresses.

"Why are you being so extra nice to me?"

"Because you're nice to us." Lisanna smiled while giving her some stuffed animals.

"And Juvia thinks we should do the same." Juvia smiled while giving her some handmade Wendy dolls.

"So relax." They all said as Evergreen, Erza and Mirajane came by and gave her some ice cream.

"But you don't have to do this, really." she sweatdropped. 'All of them have been like this since….the fairy! Is this what she meant by a gift? Did she change all of them like this?'

"Wendy." Carla said while giving her some fish. "Here."

'This is getting out of hand. Wait, what does the dragon even mean?' she thought before getting up. "Everyone, I'm gonna go out for a walk, by myself."

"Have a safe trip." They all said with smiles.

Wendy ran out of the guild as she felt a strange aura forming all around the building. 'I need to try and find her and see if she can fix this.'

(Two hours later)

"Morgan! Where are you?!" She called out while getting tired from looking all over the town. "I need you to help!"

Poof!

"Yes?" Asked said fairy while naked and….rubbing a massive cock. "I'm busy right now so make it quick."

"E-EEEK!" she cried out seeing the dick and covered her face with a blush.

"What? Never saw a futa before?" She asked with a tickmark. "It's natural for fairies, we've got guys, girls, girls with dicks, and even men with pussies."

"B-But why are you doing it?

"I was horny, doing a spell like that makes my cock all clogged up. If I don't do this then I might explode."

Wendy looked away and tried to keep from peeking.

"So I take it you're enjoying my gift?"

"A little, but they're too lovey dovey."

"That's the point, the gift makes it that anyone near the spell's casting zone would have their feelings towards the user increased to almost god like levels. Think of it like a mother's love, a lover's desire and a succubus' lust all rolled up into one." she giggled. "So tell me, how far are you in? Two months?"

"Huh? Like gifts and food?"

"No, I mean….wait, have you not seen the extra thing all of them were given?"

"No."

She sighed. "Then I won't tell you, I'll leave you to discovery. Good luck." She then vanished.

"Wait! Don't leave I need help!"

She popped back into existence. "You can be a big girl, no need to milk me up." before vanishing again.

Wendy groaned and rubbed her face. 'What do I do? Wait, Porlyusica-san! She might be able to help!'

(Later)

"No I can not." Said healer said flatly. "When it comes to the magic from a real fairy, I wouldn't be able to make a dent in them."

"What?!"

"A fairy, even a low leveled one, can be able to destroy magic made demons if they wanted to. But most are more...perverted than humans." she sighed before there was a knock on the door. "What how?" She walked towards the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

"Is Wendy here?" Asked Lucy while the other girls were behind her.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"We just wanted to see her." Mirajane smiled as Wendy paled. "Can we come in?"

"There's not enough room in here for all of you."

"I understand." Erza said with a nod. "But can she come out instead?"

"Tell them I'm staying around for awhile." Whispered Wendy.

She looked at her before saying. "She's yours." before pushing Wendy out the door and closed it.

"Hi Wendy-chan." Said Juvia with a smirk that was also plastered onto the other girl's faces.

"H-Hi everyone." she greeted while Carla grabbed her hand.

"We were worried you were taking a while and came to make sure you were alright."

"Plus we wanted to make sure you were energetic." Erza said while grabbing Wendy's head and placed her near her armor. "Can't have you being lazy before tonight."

"W-What happens tonight?"

They smiled. "You'll find out."

'I have a feeling I'm going to be in a lot of pain.'

(Timeskip)

The girls went back to the guild while making sure the doors and windows were shut.

Wendy looked around and noticed they were moving tables and chairs around. 'What is going on?'

"Wendy, have you been taught the difference between men and women?"

"Um yes?" She said while looking at Mirajane in confusion.

She smirked as the girls started to form a large bed using a few tablecloths and a large table in the center of the room. "Then we'll help show you how good it feels between the two."

Wendy blinked before seeing them strip. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Showing you how girls make love." Evergreen said with a sultry tone.

She blushed before going wide eyed as she saw massive cocks with a large ballsack under each one. They were so big she thought they were hard for a second. "Y-Y-Y-You all have….."

"Cocks, we know." Lucy said with a smile. "Scared us half to death when we found out, but we got used to them….somewhat."

"Juvia's cock is bigger than love rivals." Juvia laughed.

'Doesn't help it's still smaller than Erza and Mira's.' she thought with a sweatdrop.

"So care to pick one out?" Levy asked pointing to the girls. "We don't mind as long as we get to shower you in love."

Her jaw dropped. "W-What?!"

"We plan to all have a turn with you." smiled Erza while looking like the biggest one there.

"And once that's done you can be our master, if you're into kinky things that is." Mira grinned while her cock was just as large as Ezra, but her balls were more massive than the others combined.

Wendy gulped as she saw each other girls were serious. "B-B-But-"

"Let me help you out of that." spoke Lisanna before changing her hands into sharp claws and used them to cut her clothes to pieces.

"Ah!" She cried out while her clothes lied tattered on the floor.

"Cute." Kinana smirked while hissing a little bit. "Makes me want to eat you up."

"You can choose me." Bisca said with a grin. "I am more experience then these virgins."

"Or me." Laki said with lust.

She gulped and felt very conflicted. "U-Um….L-Lucy-san."

She jumped with joy as she ran at Wendy. "Yes! Take that bitches! I'm her first!"

'Damn it.' All of them thought in anger. 'I wanted to be her first!'

Lucy smirked before pinning Wendy on the ground. "Don't worry Wendy, I'll be nice and gentle."

She gulped before moaning as she moved her body up and down her own.

Lucy looked at Wendy with lust as her breasts pressed against her breasts and her shaft moved against the stomach. "You're so cute and adorable, I wonder if you'll get a growth spurt and get a chest like your Edolas self."

She blushed at that. "I-I don't know."

"Don't worry, I can wait until that time. But for now let's see how you handle my breasts." Lucy said while rubbing faster.

"Ah!" she moaned feeling their nipples rub while going wide eyed from the warmth of Lucy's girth. "L-Lucy-san!"

As this was happening the others were waiting impatiently while rubbing their own breasts to keep from jumping too early.

"Damn blond, I wanted to tease Wendy." muttered Evergreen with annoyance.

"Me too." Laki grumbled as Kinana looked very hungry for some pussy.

Wendy moaned and groaned as she felt the cock getting harder with each rub. "I-It feels so hard."

"And very eager for your snatch." She grinned as the cock started to twitch.

Wendy groaned before grabbing Lucy's ass.

SQUEEZE!

"Ah! Oh? Trying to be a grown up, how adorable." she teased while Wendy looked away before jumping when Lucy rubbed her own ass. "Then I'm going to treat you like one!"

The others girls groped their breasts while waiting for their turn, but it was hard since Wendy was so damn cute in their eyes.

After sometime Lucy felt her cock about to explode as she moaned with pleasure. "Ah! I'm about to blow!"

"A-Already?!"

"Ah! I'm so horny!" She cried out as sperm pouted out of her cock and covered Wendy's body.

'Fuck I wanted to do that!' The girls thought with envy.

Wendy blushed as sperm landed on her mouth while her snatch started to leak out juices. She accidentally licked the sperm and shivered at the taste.

Lucy smirked as her cock still was hard as a rock. "How's your first taste of sperm Wendy? Taste good?"

"It's...bitter." She said with a blush before seeing Lucy moved towards her snatch.

"My, you were very wet. It's so cute, like Juvia's hat."

"Hey! Love rival is being rude!"

'I'm not.' she thought before spreading the folds open and noted the juice. "Oh? Is someone getting a little warm from this?"

She blushed. "L-Lucy-san!"

"Relax, I'll be gentle." She said before licking the juices around the slit. This made the girl jump and moan which made all of them get even more horny.

Juvia gripped her fist tight before getting an idea as she snuck behind Lucy and grabbed her chest. "Love rival!"

"Ayi!"

"Juvia's going to make YOU cum while Juvia fuck you with Juvia's water cock!" she grinned while rubbing her cock under Lucy's and making her gasp.

Wendy panted while noticing that Juvia was making the water around her form into a cock as it entered Lucy's anus. This caused said girl to moan as her own cock poked her pussy.

"In that case, have a taste of my cock." spoke Cana with her cock in front of Wendy. "You get to taste all of it straight from the tap."

"Don't forget me!" Lisanna smirked while changing her ears into that of a rabbit.

Mirajane chuckled at her sister's antics as Evergreen grabbed her ass.

"You may have a large rump but mine is even bigger." she smirked while caressing and squeezing the girl's butt.

"Mmm, that's cute." She said before grabbing Evergreen's ass. "But I'm much more harder in my squeezing."

"Ah! Cheater!"

"No just more kinky." She smirked as Kinana grabbed Ezra's chest and licked her neck.

"Mmm, someone's quite bold."

"I learned from the best." She smirked while rubbing her cock against the redheads ass before gasping as Levy and Laki grabbed her balls.

They smirked as Bisca grabbed Ezra's rod and started rubbing it with both hands.

"Locked and loaded." She smirked as Lucy started to move her cock into Wendy's pussy, slowly but surely that is.

"A-AHH!" She cried out as some blood came out of her pussy and she accidentally blew some concentrated air from her mouth which made a hole in the ceiling.

That made them jump a little.

"S-Sorry!" she got out while wincing in pain.

Lucy looked at her while moaning at Juvia's water cock. "I-It's ok, don't worry Wendy."

"Love rival has a tight ass." groaned Juvia while pinching the nipples.

"Ah! Juvia!" She cried out before feeling the real cock throbbing under her balls. "I'm going to fuck you for this!"

"Juvia loves to see you do that love rival!" she challenged while pulling back and slammed all the way inside which pushed Lucy to go deeper in Wendy.

"Ah! Lucy-san! I feel so strange!"

"It's normal! You're going to be fine!" she groaned while blown away at the snugness.

Wendy moaned even louder as the girls started to feel very horny and began to start using magic to even the playing field.

And that included Erza's seduction outfit.

"Come now, is that all?" smirked Mirajane while rubbing Evergreen's dick as said girl was slowing down on her rubbing.

"I-I'm not done yet!" She moaned while grabbing her dick and squeezed before using her power to petrify the tip.

"Hey!"

"That's so you don't cum on me unless I will it." She smirked as Kinana started to bite Ezra's neck while Laki and Levy moaned as they sucked on the purple hair's balls.

"Be careful where you bite, otherwise I'll bite harder." spoke Erza with a hum and predatory look in her eyes.

They nodded while sucking harder as Lisanna and Cana placed their cocks right into Wendy's mouth.

"Take a good wiff, my cock is so musky it's almost like fine wine."

"Don't forget to bite."

Wendy groaned while running her tongue across the tips and moaning each time Lucy pushed her dick back in.

Lucy moaned as Juvia started to thrust her dick into her ass as the real cock started to go right inside her pussy. "Ah!"

"So tight, Juvia is jealous!"

This went one for a while before their cocks began to get harder and ready to blow, even Mira's petrified tip.

"Damn it Evergreen, return the tip to normal!"

"Say please." She smirked.

Mirajane grabbed her by the throat with a dark and sadistic look in her eyes. "How about now or I'll make sure you can't cum for an entire week. I've got plenty of ways to make sure you stay rigid and hard without getting a drop out."

She shivered before fixing the cock up. "S-Sorry!"

"Good girl." She said before every last girl came at once in large quantities they moaned with lust.

Wendy went wide eyed feeling the hot sperm shoot into her and curled her toes. "Lucy-san!"

"Wendy!" She cried out while her cock poured more and more sperm into her as the room became musky with cum and juices.

After a while they stopped cumming as Lucy's cock fell out of the hole. She panted while feeling Juvia's own sperm leak into her ass while Wendy looked flushed and blown away.

"Love rival…."

"Juvia…."

Mirajane smiled before her magical power grew in strength. She then changed into a take-over with tentacles all over her body as the tips were lined with barbs and her head sprouted two long crab like claws. "Leviathan soul." 'Been awhile since I used this.'

Wendy panted before finding herself picked up with her legs spread open and went wide eyed seeing a twitching dick with small spikes around the base under her. "W...What is that?!"

"My penis, in this form I have more stamina, so this won't be going away until I've poured every bit of seed in you." giggled Mirajane licking Wendy's neck while rubbing her slit against the tip.

"B-But it won't fit!"

"Of course it will, I can guarantee that."

She blushed as the tentacles moved over the girls cocks and enveloped them in a sticky like substance.

"Ah!" they moaned out while Wendy cried out feeling the cock's head stretching her slit out more than Lucy's.

"You're lucky, I'm the perfect person to make us cum all night." She smirked perversely. "So relax and let mama make you feel good~"

Wendy moaned as the tentacles moved up and down the cocks and started hitting all the sensitive spots. The one in her pussy though pushed Lucy's sperm in deeper and made her moan. "Mira-san!"

The girls moaned as they felt their cocks getting sucked as Mirajane licked her lips in satisfaction.

"I'm the demon of sex, and you shall remember that well my concubines and mistress!" She laughed madly. "How's my cock feel Wendy? I can tell your cute little hole is nice and snug."

"Ah! M-More!" She cried out.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please! I want more!"

Mirajane smirked as the cock and tentacles moved faster and faster. "Good answer mistress."

"Ah! I'm going to, ah! Remember this Mirajane!" groaned Erza.

"I know." She chirped. "But right now you're my prey and I'm going to use my ability to make my cock cum even more sperm. But don't worry, I'm still kind so I'm going to use your sperm for the climax! Hahaha!"

'Scary.' They thought in fear.

Wendy moaned while stunned at how much she felt stuffed up and arched her back when Mira started pinching her nipples.

"Cute. Just like you mistress." She teased while moving her cock deeper into the hole. "If you want I could kiss you when I cum? Want to taste a girl's lips?"

She blushed red.

"Or would you rather have a cock to taste instead for a little drink? I'm sure Cana would just love that."

"H-Hey!"

"Just saying." Mirajane smirked. "So what will it be mistress?"

Wendy gulped and muttered something while looking away.

"Huh? What was that?"

She mumbled it again with a brighter face.

"Are you acting like a mouse? If it is, then you're being very cute."

"I-I want...to drink it."

Mirajane grinned. "Good." she then moved Cana towards Wendy's face. "Now taste the cow's milk~"

Wendy opened her mouth while Cana grabbed her head and pushed all her dick in, making the girl muffle out and the drinker to groan.

"Wow! That's one wet mouth!" Cana gasped while Mirajane moved her back and forth. "Don't stretch her out too much, I'm gonna want a turn too!"

"Fine, but in exchange you let me fuck your ass." She huffed as the tentacles caused the other girls to feel very excited.

"F-Fine!" Cana moaned as she felt ready to blow.

"Mistress, I'm getting awfully close to your womb, care to feel what it's like for a second creampie?"

Wendy nodded while feeling her pussy getting drenched. 'I love this!'

They all came at the same time as they moaned like crazy. Wendy, loudest of them all, feeling more sperm gush inside her.

Mirajane panted before moving the tentacles and the cock away from the others and laid on the ground. "Give me...five...minutes…"

Wendy dropped down and panted while feeling the sperm ooze out of her. "Ha...ha...ha…."

"Juvia's turn!" the girl rushed over and moved Wendy on her back with a grin before her lower body became water and started moving it right into her anus.

"Ahh!"

"Hey! That was my turn!" Cana yelled.

"Juvia is faster other love rival." she smirked while moving the water deep into her as her belly started to slowly expand. "Juvia will make Wendy-san feel ecstasy."

"Ahh!" Wendy cried out as she felt her belly getting bigger and bigger as she felt like a balloon.

"Juvia will make Wendy-san explode with lust!" She laughed while filling her even more. She aimed her pussy at the hole and started pushing in with Wendy squirming. "Ah! Wendy-san's inside are so warm and small!"

"Ah! Juvia-san!" She cried out before getting her mouth filled with water from Juvia's arm. "Glug glug glug!"

"Rela, Juvia will make this feel better." she started thrusting in and out with a groan while Wendy moaned since the water inside her swished around and made her feel warmer and more sensitive.

'So full….I...like this.' Wendy thought while smiling a little as the water mage moved her cock faster and faster.

The girls moaned before looking at Mirajane and smirked evilly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Levy you still have that spell?" Erza asked.

"Yep." She grinned before making a spell as the words, _Big Pussy_ , appeared and caused the take-over mage's pussy to expand. "He he he."

"W-What the?!"

"Now relax while we fuck you senseless." Lisanna smirked.

She paled while they crowded around her and Wendy moaned louder with Juvia moving her hips faster.

"Glug glug glug!"

"Wendy-san will be happy with my body. No love rival shall take that away!" she moaned while her dick twitched. "Wendy-san bare my child!"

"Glug!" Wendy moaned while filling up even more as the cock started to twitch wildly in her pussy. "Glug!"

Juvia moaned feeling her sperm gush into the slayer's pussy with said girl squirting her own juices out.

She moaned as she felt her body getting bigger and bigger with water and sperm.

After a few minutes Juvia stopped and slowly pulled out while bringing her water out of the girl.

"Glug...ah...ah…." Wendy gasped as her body slowly returned to normal. "So big…"

"And Juvia is the only one who can do that." winked the mage before getting bumped over by Cana with a smirk.

"Make room for me." She said before moving her cock into Wendy's pussy. "Oh that's the stuff!"

Juvia frowned before looking at Mirajane's pussy and grinned. "Mira-san~"

Said mage groaned while forced to suck on Kinana's cock with Levy and Lucy sucking on her breasts.

"Such soft folds." Erza said as Juvia came into the picture and caused Mirajane's body to be filled with water that poured into her anus. "We'll make you a sloppy mess for that."

Wendy moaned while feeling very happy at the fucking as Mirajane started to fill with water as her stomach grew twice it's size. "Cana-san!"

"Damn, even with three loads you're nice and snug." she grunted before grabbing a bottle off the table and grinned. "Time to help you really cut loose."

She blinked before the bottle's contents went down her throat. "Gah Cana...glug glug glug!"

"There take it all in." she smiled while making sure not to pour too much down. "Breath through your nose."

She groaned before getting highly drunk from the contents. "Hic!"

"There, how does it feel?"

"Hic, sexy dildo-chan~" she spoke with her eyes rolling a little.

"There ya go!" she cheered drinking from the bottle while resuming her thrusts.

"Ah! More sexy cat!" She hiccuped while the girls filled Mirajane's pussy as she was filled up to the brim as water leaked out of her nipples.

"Ah! T-Too much water!" She cried out before getting a mouth full of water.

"Juvia thinks you talk too much." Juvia said while smirking darkly. "Now you'll be our toy."

"Hope you like it." Lisanna said while Cana grabbed Wendy's breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Hic sexy! Love you hic hic!"

She blushed a little.

"More! Faster!"

Cana nodded while thrusting faster as she felt her cock getting ready to come. "Ah! I'm about to cum!"

Wendy moaned while her womb filled up with sperm. All the while Mirajane looked like a water balloon.

"Glug glug glug!"

"What's that? Move faster? If you insist." Juvia smirked as she moved faster and faster while the others fucked her just as hard. 'Juvia is enjoying this too much~'

"Glug glug!"

Lisanna looked at Wendy before running over her and pushed Cana away. "My turn!"

"Hey!"

The girl licked her lips before flipping Wendy onto her stomach and got her to get on her knees before focusing as her dick began to slowly shift into the shape of a horse's.

Wendy hiccuped while smiling a little. "Pony~"

"Yep and it's all your-AH!" She cried out as her anus was attacked by Cana's cock. "Hey!"

"Nice and tight." she smirked before grabbing Lisanna's cock and started rubbing it. "Who knew you wanted to give Wendy a little pony show."

"Ah! Hey! Get off so I can fuck Wendy!"

"Oh I will, after I grope your balls." she reached down and gave them a squeeze while the girl moaned. "Nice and full, probably extra potent too."

She moaned as Wendy grabbed the cock and pushed it towards her snatch.

"Horsey, I have carrots, hic!" she spoke before moaning and groaned since it was just as thick as Mirajane's and shuddered since it helped plug in the sperm from earlier.

All the while said mage was getting fucked even more as Erza moved her cock into the pussy.

"I have to say, you look better as a balloon then a girl."

"Glug glug?!" She cried out while feeling ready to explode.

"Get ready to have yourself filled to the brim!" She said as she poured her sperm into her as Wendy moaned and looked very excited while Lisanna moaned and groaned from her fucking.

"You are ah! Dead!" She groaned as her cock twitched a little bit.

"Just suck it up!"

"More horsey!" moaned Wendy before suddenly having her arms held behind her while feeling the dick stretch her cervix out and go deeper while Lisanna moaned.

"Your insides are tugging on me! All the extra sperm is making it so squishy!"

"Why don't we see if you can get it to her womb?" smirked Cana before moving in and out faster while throwing her weight against Lisanna.

"Ah! More!"

"That's the plan." Cana smirked while Lisanna moaned and thrusted at the same time. "Who knows, if you came in her you might knock her up, how's that sound?"

"Ah, great idea!" She moaned as she felt her dick getting ready to blow. "Ah! Get ready!"

"Horsey hic!" Wendy cried out as she felt the sperm pouring into her as Cana came into Lisanna's anus.

"Ahhh yes!" She cried out as her sister felt her pussy getting filled up as Kinana placed her cock into her with Laki pulling out and walked towards Wendy.

"My turn with our mistress." She grinned while causing some wood to pop out of the ground and caused them to be given a crucifix pose. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I'm sadistic with this stuff, fu fu fu~"

"Hic so tall." Wendy hiccuped.

"And the things I can do with it will blow your mind more than just some silly water." She said before moving her cock towards the snatch as she caused the crosses to move the two away and threw them at Mirajane. "Now to aim this just right."

The two girls frowned at that before taking their frustrations on Mira's pussy.

Wendy felt the cross fall down onto Laki's pussy as she moaned at the instant thrust. "Ahh! So short hic."

"H-Hey! My cocks thicker than Ezra's!"

"Short he he." She giggled as the girl gained a tickmark.

She grabbed Wendy's hips and began to move in and out fast and with a grunt. "Does this feel short?!"

"Ah! So short!"

That got her pissed off even more. She slammed in and out of her with an angry expression. "Well I'll make sure you're screaming my name!"

As Wendy was getting her pussy fucked, Mirajane was wishing this would stop so she would have revenge on them.

'I'll get them for this! I'll use my Poseidon soul on them! I hope they like sea water filling them!' She thought while Levy sucked on her breasts.

"Hmm, maybe you would look better with some milk." she grinned with a glint in her eyes.

"Agreed." Erza grinned.

"Glug glug!" She cried out as Levy produced the words, _Breast milk for twenty-four hours_ , and caused her breasts to overflow with milk.

They licked their lips at this bit of magic as Levy sucked on her breasts again.

"GLUG!" Mirajane cried out as Wendy started to feeling the cock getting a little bit harder inside her.

"Hic, so tiny, hic! Cute." She smiled as Laki got a little flustered.

"I-I'm not tiny!" she grunted while making some wood grow and used it to form small hands to twist the girl's nipples.

"Ah! He he that didn't hurt!" She laughed as the hands twisted harder.

'It's either the booze or she's very tolerant to pain.' she thought before hearing her burp and shook her head. 'It's the booze.'

"I hic, feel good." She said while hiccuping a little. "Kiss me!"

"After I punish you mistress!"

Wendy moaned again as she felt her snatch getting wetter with each thrust to her womb. All the while Kinana was finished fucking Mirajane's pussy and moved on to Erza's pussy.

"Come on, is that all you got?"

"Glug glug!" She moaned as Levy sucked up her milk.

"Your pussy is so tight." Kinana hissed. "I'm almost tempted to put eggs into your anus, if I had any."

She blushed. "T-They're too big."

"Doesn't mean I can't put smaller egg in you~" she said while thrusting deep into her.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you help stuff up her mouth?"

"Sure." She smirked as Bisca moved towards them as well. "Anything for a fellow concubine."

"Come on! Moan louder!" grunted Laki to Wendy while squeezing her ass.

"Mmm! More! Make me feel good sexy!" Wendy moaned in bliss.

She moved faster as she felt her cock twitching like mad, but used some wood to wrap it up tight. 'Damn it! I can't blow too soon!'

Wendy moaned more as Lucy looked at Mirajane.

"My my, what a big waterbed."

'I'll remember that!' She thought in anger.

Bisca looked at Mirajane's cock and smirked as she grabbed it and started to rub it hard. "Let's see how much you've got in these massive balls of yours."

"Glug!" She moaned as Lucy moved towards her face and started thrusting her dick into it. "Mmm!"

"Nice and moist. Juvia you really do wonders." She said giving her a thumbs up.

"Love rival!"

'Spoke too soon.' She sweatdropped.

"More please fuck me more hic!" Wendy called out before burping. "He he."

"I'm gonna turn your pussy inside out!" She yelled while thrusting faster and harder while her cock looked ready the explode, both figurative and physically. 'Ow!'

"Ahh!" She cried out while her juices poured out of her snatch.

Laki moaned before deciding it was time to cum into her pussy while the wood reseeded from her cock. Instantly she cried out before her sperm gushed deep inside her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She cried out while her stomach bloated again. "SO MUCH CUM!"

"Yes cry for me!" She laughed evilly as Bisca moved towards her. "Hahaha!"

SMACK!

"EEEEEPP!"

"Don't go getting nuts." She said before pulling her off and stuck her cock into Wendy's pussy. "But you can make the water bed."

"He he he." She chuckled while rubbing her ass.

'Why me?!'

Wendy hiccuped while looking at Bisca's breasts. "Milk hic?"

"Sorry, none at the moment after giving birth to Asuka, but you'll make plenty with all the sperm in your little pussy."

"Can I suck on them?" She asked with a smile.

"As long as you're happy." She said while moving her chest closer to Wendy. "Just don't bite, I'm still sensitive there."

Wendy latched onto a nipple and started sucking on it without restrain. "Mmmm~"

She jumped a little while thrusting her cock into the wet, slimy folds. 'So adorable, just like Asuka.'

Erza looked at Kinana with a grin. "Feeling better?"

"Yep, especially when I'm fucking you~"

"Well when you're done you can try and knock up Wendy over there."

"Sure thing, I'm even tempted to use a spell I just learned."

"Really what is it?"

"It's a surprise." She giggled as Mirajane came all over the girls. "...wow. She was holding that in."

"Mmmm~" Mirajane moaned. 'Oh god that feels sooo much better!'

"Juvia."

"Yes Erza-san?"

"Can you fill her up more? I want another geyser of sperm."

She nodded while increasing the water as Mirajane moaned louder as Wendy sucked on Bisca's nipples with hunger.

"Ah! S-Steady there Wendy. No need to suck my breasts off."

Wendy smiled while feeling her pussy getting rammed with the long cock acting like a bayonet.

"Ah! Oh you naughty little girl, just for that I'm gonna help add to the load in you and make sure you get knocked up." she grunted going in faster while squeezing her ass. "Your baby can even be friends with Asuka."

"Mmm." She moaned again while feeling the cock getting twitchy. "Milf! Hic, make me one too!"

'When did she learn that?!' she wondered while slowly moving a finger down Wendy's ass crack and started pushing it into the hole.

She moaned again while Kinana and Lucy came into their respective holes as Juvia and Erza started to come a second later. Which was followed by Levy, Cana and Laki pouring their sperm onto her.

"Fuck, I need something else." panted Levy before looking at Wendy and grinned. 'And I know just the thing.'

"Mmmm, I love you!" Wendy moaned while not noticing Levy walking towards them. "I love you Milf!"

Bisca moaned while thrusting harder and fingered a little deeper into the anus. "I'm almost there Wendy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yes please fuck me!" She cried out with lust. "Hic!"

Bisca slammed inside and cried out while digging her fingers into the ass before unloading her sperm into the girl's pussy.

Wendy cried in ecstasy as Levy started to make some words out of her own magic. "AHHH!"

'Time for my special magic.' Levy thought with a grin.

"So much sperm!"

She cast the spell as the word, _Thick ass for ten hours_ , appeared over Wendy as the ass became bigger and softer. She then squeezed the ass. "Perfect!"

"Ah!" She gasped while Bisca moved back and let Levy place her cock into her pussy.

"Wow, you're insides are real squishy." 'Next time I'm going first.'

"Why is my butt big?"

"Because you ate so much candy." She lied. "And now I'm going to fuck the fat right out of you~"

"Hic, thanks sexy lady two." She smiled as Bisca moved her cock into Lucy's pussy.

"Take my gun in bitch!" She yelled while Mirajane felt another climax in her cock.

"MMMMMM!" She moaned while feeling the sperm and water increase in her body as Wendy started to lick Levy's cheek.

"Hic, tasty~" she giggled drunkenly.

Kinana looked at Wendy and Levy and grinned before pulling out of Erza's ass and walked over. "Care if I join?"

"By all means." Levy grinned.

Kinana moved behind Wendy and grabbed her ass before pushing her dick in with a groan while said dick slowly stretched in by itself like a snake. "Ah yes, your ass is nice and snug, I'll make sure to feel up every part of it."

"Hic, so big."

"Not as big as Ezra, but big enough to fuck your tight anus." She hissed before both girls thrusted together. "I take it Levy-chan here made your butt so much softer?"

Wendy nodded.

"Well it feels good, but it should be bigger." She teased.

"I'll fix that later, but I wanna see our dicks through her body, so move with me." spoke Levy moving her hips faster.

Kinana nodded as she moved faster as well while Wendy gasped and had her tongue hanging out.

"I feel sooo tingly!" She moaned while Erza and Lucy decided try something and placed both their cocks into Mirajane's pussy as the others did the mouth.

"MMMM!"

"Is this even a good idea?" Lisanna asked the redhead who suggested it.

"Consider this revenge for peeving me off." She smirked as said mage looked very tempted to draw blood. "Just make sure she doesn't lose any."

"Alright." She said while they thrusted harder into her as the tentacles started to move slightly.

"More! Please give me more!" Wendy called out as Levy and Kinana moved their cocks deeper into her holes.

"If I could I'd lay tons of eggs in you." smiled Kinana with her eyes becoming slitted pupils for a second. "But giving you my seed will be a good second."

"Don't worry I'll let you fuck her hole after my turn." Levy smiled lustfully.

"Her ass is so snug and holding me, I might just blow already!"

"Same with her pussy, want to go at the same time?"

"Just as long as I-AHH! I'M CUMMING!"

"Me too!"

Wendy cried out as the sperm poured into her and started to fill her up again. "AHHH!"

"Take every drop Wendy-chan!"

She moaned and groaned as Mirajane was getting filled with water and sperm again while the tentacles move a little bit more.

"MMM!" 'Almost there then I shall have my revenge!'

"Take it all you white haired slut!" Erza yelled while Levy and Kinana felt their load getting less as Wendy looked very horny and drunk at the moment.

"So full…..so much…." She moaned as Levy moved her cock out of the pussy and let the sperm pour out. "Ah~"

"Now do your stuff Kinana."

"I plan too." she moved around with her cock twitched before jamming itself into Wendy and slowly wriggled into the hole and pushing the loads of sperm in deeper and directly into her womb.

"Oh! That feels so warm!" She moaned while Levy placed her cock into Kinana's pussy.

"I know, it's almost like a lizard's hole."

"Ah! A-And how do you know that?" Kinana moaned.

"Let's just say I've been doing research when it comes to experimenting with animals."

They blinked at that and shrugged before Kinana and Levy thrusted into their respective holes.

As this happened Mirajane started to notice that the other girls were deciding to fuck each other, not her, as the water and sperm pouted out of her holes.

"Ah...ah…" 'he he he **heheheahahahaAHAHA!** '

"Come on Kinana, work those hips faster."

"Hold your horses I'm doing it!" She hissed while thrusting faster.

"You can fool me you little lizard." She muttered.

"Don't make me stuff this down your throat."

"Ah! More please!" Wendy moaned as she gave into the lust that accumulated inside her body. "Please fuck me senseless!"

Both groaned and thrusted harder as Kinana used her new magic to make her cock longer and more like a snakes, with scales and barbs on the base.

"Oh! W-What's that?"

"Just a partial take-over, no idea how I did it but it feels just right when I fuck your pussy." she grunted moving faster. "I'll push all that sperm in your pussy to your womb, then you can give birth to all our babies again and again."

"Same with you!" Levy moaned before feeling her legs getting turned to stone along with her cock. "Hey!"

"Sorry but I'm getting horny." Evergreen smirked while putting her cock into her pussy and thrusted very hard. "That's why I'll help you right here."

"By turning my cock to stone?!"

"That way you can give the snake some eggs." She laughed as Kinana felt the stony cock inside her.

Wendy moaned and groaned as the cock started to twitch inside her. "Eggs! Please give me eggs!"

"I'll give you every one of them!" She cried out as Mirajane started to formulate a revenge plan. "I'm going to blow!"

"I would as well if my COCK wasn't made of stone!" Levy yelled while giving Evergreen the evil eye.

"Oh relax, you'll get to cum, eventually."

"I want to cum now you bitch!" She yelled before her mouth turned to stone. "Mmm?!"

"Bitch am I? Well how would you like to have no mouth?"

She growled as Kinana finished releasing her load into Wendy.

"Ah, enjoy having my sperm in you with everyone else's."

"Yes, so fucking much."

All stopped what they were doing and jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked confused.

"Did Juvia hear what Juvia just hear?"

"Wendy, when did you learn that word?" asked Lucy.

"Natsu-san." She said with a smile. "He told me that word. Among other things."

'Natsu!' They thought with hate as the petrification spell was broken and caused Levy to pour her cum into Kinana's womb.

"AHH! H-Hey!"

"Sorry, couldn't hold it anymore."

Evergreen blinked before getting back to fucking as her sperm shot out by accident. 'Oops, came too quickly.'

Wendy panted while feeling close to passing out. Only to see Evergreen pulling her cock out and moved towards her as her own legs and arms turned to stone.

"There, now I can fuck you without worrying that you might fall." She chuckled as Levy and Kinana started fucking each other. When she pushed her cock in she started sucking on Wendy's neck.

"Mmm, vampire-chan hic." She moaned as Evergreen looked slightly annoyed.

'I'm nothing like a blood sucker.' She thought before grabbing Wendy's ass and started to move her fingers into the anus. 'But I am a very horny fairy.'

As this went on, Ezra started to look at Evergreen's ass with hunger.

'I wonder what her pussy tastes like?' She thought before shaking her head. 'No, not until AFTER I get done with Wendy.'

"Ah! Ah! Even with so much sticky sperm your pussy is squeezing my dick!"

"Fuck! It's so big!" Wendy cried out as Evergreen thrusted harder and harder against the tightening folds. "It's my second favorite!"

"Second to who?"

"M-Mira-san's!"

Her eye twitched at that jab to her pride. "Then I'll just have to fix that!" She then thrusted harder while moving her finger deeper into the anus.

Wendy moaned loudly as she felt the sperm from before filling her up. 'I-I feel so good! Tired but so good!'

"Take my seed! Take my fairy queen seed!" She grinned as her cock came again too quickly. 'Fuck! I really need to learn to hold it!'

Wendy moaned while panting and felt her arms and leg slowly returning to normal.

Erza looked at the sight before her magical powers increased and she got ready for the more….reveal of her armor collection. After a while she glowed pink as she gained a black and purple succubus outfit with no bra or panties, two fake wings made of paper, and a long tail with a heart at the end. "Succubi armor."

Mirajane looked at the outfit and looked a little bit flattered. 'Wow…'

She walked towards the two as she pushed Evergreen out of the way. "Looks like I'm up."

Wendy looked at the massive cock and gulped a little. "I-Is that going to, hic! Fit?"

"If not, I'll make it." she smirked darkly before getting rid of the cross and pulled Wendy against her body before making her lay on her side and raised one leg up over her shoulder, then started pushing her dick in with a grunt.

"Ah! E-Ezra-san!" She cried out as the cock poked against her stomach. "It's so huge!"

"And full of seed. Imagine you having cute little redheads in your womb." She smirked while thrusting her cock as Mirajane started to slowly move towards Lucy.

'He he he.' She thought while her tentacles moved towards the other girls. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

"Ah! It's destroying my womb!" she cried out with a bulge forming inside her from each thrust.

"Don't worry, I won't break it too much." Erza said with a grin as she re-equipped a pair of large gloves with sandpaper on the pads before rubbing it on her body.

"YAAAH!" She cried out.

"The pain will go away." She said as she kept on rubbing and fucking the girl with a sadistic grin.

"Looks like Erza is getting turned on." Said Lisanna with a sweatdrop. That was when Mirajane strung her trap as she used her tentacles to enter their pussies. "AHH!"

"Turn me into a water bed now? Oh how I'm going to enjoy causing you to suffer like me~" she grinned while turning into a take-over with a jellyfish head as a helmet and very slimy tentacles. "Poseidon soul."

Wendy moaned while Erza thrusted harder into her womb as her stomach got bigger from the excess cum and the cock in her body. "I'm gonna break!"

She smirked. "Then break for your queen!"

"Ah! Erza-chan!" She blurted out as said girl blushed. "I'm going nuts!"

"Then I'll make you insane again and again!" She cried out while a tentacle entered her pussy. "AHH!" and caused her to cum instantly into Wendy's pussy.

'Payback bitch.'

"AHH!" She moaned while filling up with sperm. "I'M COMING!"

Erza grinned as she poured an extra amount of sperm into Wendy, making her looked five months pregnant. "TAKE IT ALL!"

"AAAAHHH!" She cried out as Mirajane used her Poseidon soul to pour water from her tentacles. "EZRA-CHAN!"

'I can die happy.' She smiled with a nosebleed while the girls filled up and came a little bit.

"Hahaha! Guess who's the waterbed?! AHAHA-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

She gulped at the increased aura and squeaked a little bit.

Wendy panted from all the sperm inside and found herself passing out.

(Timeskip)

Wendy was snoozing in her bed, naked, but also felt someone moving in and out of her ass with a groan. She started to slowly open her eyes and blinked while seeing Carla doing the deed with a pant.

"W-Wendy, sorry for waking you, but I couldn't help myself when I woke up earlier."

She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes while feeling Carla start pouring her sperm into her. "It's alright, I actually thought it felt nice."

"Really?"

Wendy nodded before noticing that the stove was on. "Um, did you invite anyone?"

"No, I was the only one here." she replied pulling out and panting while it showed her pink and barbed tip dick. "Although considering it's the last month before the end of that retreat, the others might be coming over." she huffed. "Can't they see with your condition they need to take it more easy? Honestly."

"Well they seem happy when they fuck me." She said before smelling bacon and eggs and drooled a bit.

"Still, if they can't hold themselves back then I won't let them visit when the baby's born."

Wendy chuckled at that before getting up and walked to the kitchen, only to see Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Kinana, Mirajane, Bisca, Laki, Levy, Lisanna, Cana and Evergreen, naked, making breakfast.

"Morning mistress."

"How was your sleep?" Juvia smiled.

"Good, but how did you get in here?"

"Dug our way in." Lisanna sweatdropped while pointing to the large hole in the living room. "Sorry about that."

"I thought the best way to start your day was with a breakfast, they just tagged along." smirked Evergreen adjusting her glasses.

"That and we wanted to see you." Smiled Kinana while hissing a little. "I can't wait for the eggs."

"You mean the ones we're eating?"

"Maybe~"

"You can sit on my lap." spoke Erza picking Wendy up and putting her on her lap while rubbing her engorged belly.

"Mmm."

"How does this feel mistress?" She asked while feeling happy feeling the stomach.

"Nice."

"Still can't believe your breasts got as big as Juvia's." Juvia said with a smirk. "Love rivals' breasts have nothing on yours."

"Drop it." spoke Cana and Lucy at the same time.

She stuck her tongue out while Mirajane looked at Wendy and gave her a fork full of eggs.

"Say ah mistress~"

"Ah." She said before eating it. "Yum, it tastes good...but a little more salty than usual."

"That's because we added our cum to the yolk."

"Even this early you all are thinking about your perverted sides." frowned Carla. "She needs real ingredients to get her full protein."

"Oh lighten up!" Cana laughed while grabbing her. "We're all concubines here, so relax and have some fun."

"You just want an excuse to have her suck you off." she deadpanned.

"Maybe, but we do love her." She smirked before Wendy saw Morgan flying by.

"What a sight." She said before looking at Wendy. "Hello child."

"Hi Morgan-san."

"How do you like your wish? To your liking?"

"Yes, but why are you here?"

She smiled. "To give you another gift, one for still being pure even when making love with a harem of girls."

"What's that?"

She looked around before a wave of pink energy hit Wendy as she felt very weird. "Multiple cocks for each girl you fucked."

"W-What?!" She screamed as twelve large and hard cocks popped out and hit Erza in the face as they fell to the ground and caused the table to flip.

"Later." She said before poofing away.

"Well this just got better."

"How?" Lucy asked Cana in shock.

"Now we can get fucked at the same time, or all at once if you catch my drift."

"Juvia could do that on her own!"

"And fill yourself with water." Teased Mirajane.

"Juvia might do that to you Mira-san." She said with a glare.

"No fucking until Wendy has given birth!" hissed Carla.

They looked at her before smirking evilly. "Then we'll fuck you until you explode."

"I'll get my whips." smirked Laki sadistically.

"And my special wine." Cana said with a evil smirk as Juvia's left arm turned into water. "Hope you like alcohol in your anus."

She paled while Mirajane licked her lips.

"Besides, as long as we take it easy, Wendy-chan can still take it in her cute little but." she gained a dark look. "I'll help stretch it out."

Wendy paled with her friend while the screen slowly went dark as the girls crowded around them. 'Oh fuck!'


	14. Female Ladon and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Ladon and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco-

Percy was looking around the fog city while looking for his hotel, the reason was that his school was having a field trip for their senior trip and lucky for him, he was able to go. The bad news was that he was completely lost and forgot which street the rest of the class was.

'Ok it was to the left, no it was the right? Um...gods this place is so big!' he thought with annoyance. 'I'd rather spar with Clarisse on a bad day then try and deal with this.'

As he tried to find his way passed the crowded streets he noticed that it was more foggy than unusual and he couldn't see his own two feet.

"Crap!" He muttered in anger while stumbling around the area.

(One hour later)

Percy sighed as he slowly started to see where he was going, the only problem was…..well….he was out of the city and on the other side of the bay. "Oh damn it, just my luck." He looked around and tried to find his way back, but had no such luck as he noticed he was also close to….oh fuck! Atlas's mountain! "Oh come on!" 'I don't need a reminder today on that guy, I'd rather try one of the hotdogs and get sick.'

He looked around before spotting a familiar tree with golden apples on it and paled.

'The garden of the Hesperides?! But how did I get in?!' He thought while feeling like a nervous mouse at the moment. 'Did I end up wandering around farther than I thought? I gotta get out of here!'

That was when he noticed a sleeping lump near the tree as it smelled like rotten eggs with a mix of dead rat and petrified bat guano.

'Ok, just gotta make it out very slowly without waking him up.' He thought before tiptoeing carefully around the lump. Only to nearly trip on a large horned python head with jagged teeth, along with several more that was spread around the lump like a rug.

" **Zzzzzz.** " It snored while the stench got worse.

He covered his nose and tried to keep from gagging. 'Oh great, now I gotta move past all the heads? Perfect.'

One of the heads moved a little while laying on Percy's feet. " **Zzzz.** "

He stiffened in fear. He noted the weight and tried to slowly slide his foot out from under.

" **Zzzzzz.** " It growled while ninety nine of its massive heads moved a little to the left, right on Percy's legs. All the while the stench was getting to the point it was almost like Hades' underwear.

'Crap! At this rate I'm gonna pass out if I can't get away!' He thought before seeing the main head, which was much bigger than the rest and looked like a Spinosaurus with massive curved horns that reached to its jaw, moved to the side and breathed right in front of him.

" **Zzzzzzzz.** "

'Oh no! I can't...hold it!' he thought before accidentally taking a breath and coughed while gagging.

The eyes, which were bright yellow with long slits, opened up and looked around before seeing the boy. " **...grrrrr.** "

He coughed while feeling fear. "Uh, m-morning?"

It moved up and stood tall as it's massive body and long spiked tail made Percy's eyes shrunk. The copper scales shimmered as it opened its mouths.

" **ROAR!** "

"Crap!" he turned and started making a run for it.

" **ROAR!** " The dragon roared before running after him, causing the earth to shake and crack beneath it.

"Come on come on, where's the gate?" Percy said in fear as all the trees looked about the same to him.

" **ROAR!** " It cried out before sending a massive flame at the boy, which stunk as well if not worse.

He ducked behind a tree while narrowly avoiding the fire. He then saw a massive hole in the ground and fell in. "Ahhh!"

The guardian of the apples ran towards the hole before looking down. " **Grrrr.** "

(With Percy)

"Aaaaah!"

CRASH!

"Ow…." he groaned while landing on his butt, hard. "That's gonna need some bandages later."

That was when he noticed he was in a massive tunnel complex with gold all around it.

"Oh my gods!" 'I think I hit the motherload!' he stood up and looked all around. 'Wait a sec, usually if there's this much gold in one place, there's a catch.'

Cue the smell of rotten eggs and dead bodies coming from behind him.

'Fuck.' He thought before talking around the tunnels in search of an exit.

(Two hours later)

'Where is the exit?!' he thought with a groan. 'If this was the sea I'd be back out of here and with the class, but nope, seems the mythical world just has to mess with me.'

As he went down a tunnel to his right he noticed that there was a little light coming from it.

"Freedom!" He yelled before running towards it, only to find it was….a girl's room with a single bed, two large bookshelves full of books, a tv with a snake on the antenna and a dresser with mouthwash on it. And the room was bright yellow and blue. "What the, did this tunnel lead to some random apartment?"

" **Grrrrr.** " Growled a voice from behind him.

He paled before doing the only logical thing, hiding under the bed. 'Gross! It's smelly down here! It's like stinky cheese here!' he held his breath while feeling the ground shake.

The dragon growled while looking around with its heads slowly scanning around for the human. " **Grrrr.** "

'Damn it, trapped, and I might either get eaten or suffocate from this smell.' Percy thought in horror before seeing the dragon starting to...shrink?

It's body contorted and twisted as its heads started to shrink and fuse together as it started to stand up right. The scales shifted and moved towards the arms and legs as it gained human like skin, its head slowly gained copper hair that reached its tail, its teeth became straight and human like while its fingers and toes became straight and curved, a pair of G cup breasts formed on the chest as its ass got bigger. The figures tail grew smaller and smaller until it reached her feet as it shrunk to the size of a short teenager. It cracked its neck before stretching. "Ugh! Fuck, that was a workout!"

'Holy shit! He, SHE, just turned human!' He thought before seeing her walk towards the bed.

"Fucking hell, first I get stuck here for all eternity then I have to see the same idiot as last time strolling around! Gods what is wrong with that asshole?!"

'Not like I planned on showing up.' He thought before seeing her walking to the dresser.

"Glug glug glug glug!" She gargled a little before spitting. "Ugh, why does this mouth stink?! Just why!?"

Percy looked up and saw her tail swishing around. 'Maybe if she takes a nap I can get out and hopefully get back to the surface.'

"That boy is annoying." She grumbled while sitting down. "Almost like that Titan, really that guy needs to shut up! It's annoying having to hear him every night moaning about his back!"

'I kind of agree with you on that part.' He thought before hearing the tv turn on.

"Maybe I'll find something good on animal planet." She muttered.

(Three hours later)

" _And that is how the wild python uses its body to allure the female._ " The narrator said on the screen.

"Lame." she yawned. "Honestly I wish this was Hephaestus TV, at least then I might see something good on dragons. Now THEY can give a free show and get a girl in the mood."

Percy shivered a little.

"But that human might have been good company, but on well, he's dead or being eaten right now." She said with a chuckle. "Wonder what's on the History Channel?"

'I feel offended by that.' He frowned before seeing her tail moving under the bed. He kept his breath in and slowly moved back.

The tail moved back and wiggled a bit before touching Percy's nose.

"Ah...ah….ah…"

"I wonder if there's a speed dating channel?"

"ACHOO!" Percy sneezed.

She jumped while feeling something at her tail and looked under. "Hey! What are you doing under there?!"

"Um….I'm trying to look for….used socks?"

"Get out of the moldy socks!" she reached under and grabbed at him while he backed up further and tried holding his breath, but it was easier said than done. "Hold still!"

He gulped before he had to breath and gagged. "Oh my god! That stinks!"

"I know!" She growled before grabbing his hair. "Now get out of my bed!"

"Ow! No way!"

"Do it or I'll breath on you!"

"Gross!"

"Then get out you bastard!"

"Alright alright!" He yelled before getting out of the bed as some socks fell down his shirt.

She crossed her arms under her breasts and frowned. "Why are you here? Oh wait, you're here to steal my benefactors apples again!"

"Easy there, easy." he spoke while looking away. "Let's just be civilized about this."

"Like you running away?" She narrowed her eyes. "And hiding in my room!"

"The second one was an accident! And wouldn't you run away too if you were getting attacked with fire!"

"I was on duty! I have a shift until seven."

"..."

"What? That's was the set hours that idiot Hera gave me." She grumbled. "Stupid cow lover."

"Well it's not like I wanted to come here. You try walking around this city with a fog as thick as pea soup."

"I can't leave idiot." She deadpanned. "That's one of the rules, but the fog I can agree with. I miss the days when I was in the Sahara desert."

"Wait, you lived all the way there?"

"Yep." She smiled. "Great for my skin and helps with my skin condition." She then sighed. "But now I'm living here and getting bad breath all the time, ugh! I hate this place!"

Percy blinked. "What?"

"This weather is making my breath stink, that and eating nothing but pigeons." She cleaned her teeth and picked out a dagger. "Ugh, I really need floss."

"How is the weather messing with your mouth?"

"Ever heard of the saying what you eat defines you? Well apparently eating the pigeons and seagulls here is giving me bad teeth, that and their...habits of eating garbage is ruining my breath." She frowned. "And since I can't leave here I can't get dental insurance."

He sweatdropped.

"And I can't get a mate because of my rancid breath."

"Well can't you iris-message some extra strong toothpaste?"

"Can't." She sighed. "I don't get payed money, just extra scale cleaner." 'Stupid benefactors.'

'Wow, all this work and not even some dental health? That's called being cheap.' He thought before saying. "Maybe I can help?"

"Yeah and I'm a chicken." She said sarcastically.

"No really, I have some money in my pocket and one of them is a drachma."

She blinked. "You're not joking?"

"Well let's just say it would help us both out."

"How so?"

"I help you get your mouth fixed up and you won't eat me?"

"I already ate so sure why not." She shrugged. "But if it doesn't work I'm giving you the same treatment as those birds and make your mouth a living hades!"

"Alright alright, point taken." He said before asking. "Do you have any running water?"

"I'll get it." She said before walking away and the sound of a sink was heard before she came back with a hot bowl of water. "Here, fresh water from the Titan's sweaty river, don't worry I filtered it with my flames."

He grimaced before taking out the coin. He then thought about a deity that might help with dental work. "Um oh god or goddess of...clean teeth?"

A small rainbow appeared as it went static for a few minutes.

After a while a woman with tan skin, long red hair with greenish tips, and wearing a pink sleep hat appeared, her bluish pink eyes looking very tired. " _Hello, you reached Hygieia, goddess of good health, cleanliness and sanitation, yawn...how may I help you?_ "

"Yeah I'd like to send for a delivery of your strongest toothpaste and mouthwash."

" _I don't, yawn, do deliveries. I do check ups, do you want to schedule one for my office or for a home appointment?_ " She yawned.

"Take the home appointment." Frowned the dragon girl with a glare.

Percy gulped. "The second one."

" _I just need a time and I shall be there._ "

"Like right now."

The rainbow vanished before said goddess appeared behind him in a puff of air freshener as she was now wearing a pink doctors outfit that covered her B cup chest and small ass. A small snake slithered around her legs while holding a clipboard. "Ok, who's the patient and what ails him or her?" 'Too gloomy for me, now if it was a beach house I'll be sold.'

"That'd be her." he pointed at the woman.

She looked and was surprised. "Ladon? Why call me?"

"Oh you know, I don't have dental!"

She sighed. "What seems to be the problem?"

Ladon opened her mouth as the stench nearly killed the demigod and knocked out the goddess.

'Yuck! Even worse than bubonic plague victims!'

"Look, can you give her something to fix that?" Percy asked while holding his nose.

"I can, but I need to take a closer look at her mouth." She said before a WWI gas mask appeared over her face. "Cover me demigod."

"With what?"

"If she breaths fire I need you to run and get someone with water." She said before producing a few dental tools. "That and I don't think you want to see her gangrene."

"I don't have any! I think at any rate!" Ladon snapped.

"Just open up and don't bite down." She said before producing a large drill and a plank of wood.

ZIIII!

(Five hours of dental works and one firestorm later)

Hygieia looked at the now perfect teeth and sighed. "There, all better. And after five doses of painkillers and some drilling, by the way you had thirty cavities."

Ladon groaned while feeling a little loopy from the painkillers and laughing gas.

She turned to Percy. "She'll be fine after an hour." She then gave him a card. "If you need any medical assistance just call."

"Wait, what's to stop the smell from coming up real quick? I mean her diet isn't exactly the whole food pyramid."

She looked at her snake as it gave him a bag of pink pills. "Just give her these after every meal and she'll stop having bad breath." She then said. "You know, you're the first customer I had in centuries."

"Really?"

"Yes, everyone else goes to Apollo or Artemis for healing nowadays, never me of my now faded sisters." She sighed. "I was so out of business that I was sleeping till you called." she turned. "Anyways, if you ever need a check up just let me know."

"Ok?"

"Also, I checked on you and I found some old scars from a cyclops attack, healed them while we talked." She smiled before vanishing in a massive cloud of mint.

"Well, that helped." he remarked while Ladon stumbled on her back with a giggle.

"Ha ha, funny wall." She giggled before getting up and grabbed a lamp. "Kiss me you fool!"

He watched her start kissing the lamp and sighed. 'Great, now I gotta wait even longer for that stuff to wear off. At this point the field trip's already over.'

Ladon looked at Percy before tackling him and started licking him. "Tasty~"

"H-Hey! Don't just start licking me." he blushed.

"You tasted like candy mister fish." She giggled loudly.

He groaned before getting kissed in the lips. He went wide eyed while she held onto his neck and he tried squirming out from under her.

(One hours later)

Ladon slowly felt the effects leaving her as she noticed she was on something soft. She looked down and jumped seeing the human under her breasts. "H-Hey! What are you doing there?!"

He made a muffled voice as he couldn't breath.

She got up and glared. "Speak up or I'll eat you!"

"AH! Fresh air at last!" He cried out before getting his hair pulled. "Ow!"

"TALK!"

"You wouldn't get off! You were all loopey!"

She blinked. "How loopey?"

"You were licking me and kissing me!"

Ladon blushed red before jumping under the bed as her tail stuck out.

'Well at least she's not ready to eat me.'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed in embarrassment while turning bright red. 'FUCK!'

"Uh, I hate to ask at this time, but….could you show me the way out? I'm pretty sure the school day's over and I need to get home."

"I-I can't." She said meekly. "I don't know all the tunnels, just the ones going to my room and the garden." 'Oh gods WHY?!'

He paled. "B-But that still means there's some exit, I mean I could wind up just back in town and find my way home there."

"It doesn't work like that, most of these tunnels go towards the bottom of a massive reservoir or towards the Titan's hairy armpit. And I don't that you want to go to either."

"So I'm stuck down here?"

The tail nodded like a small snake before going under the bed. "Gods! Now I'll never be a bride!"

"Wait, what?"

"I can't be a bride! I kissed and did gods know what!" She cried out while her eyes peeked under the bed. "Oh why did this have to happen to me?!"

"...so?"

"I CAN'T GET MARRIED WHEN I LOST MY LIP VIRGINITY!" Ladon roared while sounding very depressed.

"Says who?"

"SAYS MOM!"

"Who?"

"Echidna." She sniffled.

"Why would she say something like that? I mean, wouldn't she not care?"

"SHE CARES!" She growled. "And she told me so I don't become a whore like the Sphinx!" She then started the cry. "Oh mom! Why did I have to be so crazy?! WHY?!"

'This is almost comedy gold.' he thought. "Uh, well other then kissing nothing else happened."

She poked her face out. "R-Really?"

"Yes, and to be honest you were kissing me so much I got hickies all over my arms, neck and face."

She moved back under the bed and screamed in embarrassment again.

'Ok so that didn't help.'

'Oh why did I do such a thing?! I was saving that for...my...mate…' she stopped crying before grinning. "Human, can you come over her for a second? I need to tell you something important about the tunnels."

He blinked before walking towards the bed and found himself getting dragged under the bed by her tail. "Uh….yes?"

"There is a way to fix this mess for the both of us."

"What's that?" He asked as Ladon blushed.

"You….um….b-become my….mate…"

"...huh?"

"You take responsibility and become my mate. It's only fair since you took my lip virginity."

"Y-You make it sound like we went all the way!"

She glared. "It's either this or I tie you up and leave you down here." She moved her eyes towards the socks. "And I know how you hate my smelly socks."

"But I still have a home to get back to."

She frowned at that before getting an idea. "How about this, I let you go and we can do a long distance relationship, and once a month you can come visit and I can….give you more of my lip virginity."

He blushed. 'Ok her mom definitely needs to work on the talk, provided she ever meets back up with her and forgets about me and my pals.'

"So how about it…..mate?" Ladon asked with a slight smile.

"...sure." 'I hate to do this, but if it gets me home I'll take it.'

She blushed before kissing his cheek. "Thank you, and if you cheat on me." Her eyes glowed. " **I'll kill you and regurgitate it before repeating it for all eternity!** "

"Yes ma'am." he squeaked.

Ladon smiled again before licking his face.

(Two months later)

-Camp Half Blood-

Percy whistled while polishing riptide. He finally got home and was starting to be ok with his 'girlfriend'. Even if the time differences had him talking to her every day in the early mornings. Still it seemed her mouth has kept clean and fresh thanks to the mints which really brightened up her days.

'I wonder if I can ask her to iris-message me in the afternoon?' He thought before the ground shook and the sounds of trees crashing down was heard. He looked around and stood up. "Are we under attack?"

"I don't know." Annabeth said while running out of her cabin. "But it feels like an earthquake!"

"But dad didn't tell me about this." He said before seeing a familiar creature's body going above the tree line.

" **ROAR!** "

"What the….Ladon?" He muttered as they ran to the barrier and saw the dragon looking down with all one hundred heads.

" **Grrrr.** " It growled while eyeing the campers.

"What's she doing here? She's not suppose to leave the garden."

Percy looked at her before the heads saw him and growled before….walking through the barrier like it was nothing?! "W-What the?!"

It growled before slowly shifting to her human form and tackled Percy. "Mate I'm here!"

"OOF!" he grunted when he landed on his back with a groan.

"Mate." She smiled before licking him. "I missed you!"

"Ladon? How did you get past the barrier? Wait...how did you leave the garden?"

She sat on his chest as her tail swished around. "Got fired."

"...huh?"

"Kind of called Hera a cow when she was visiting." 'He he he serves her right for not having dental.' "As for the barrier, I was able to get in due to a loop hole."

"What loophole?"

"People or monsters with no ill intent can enter."

"Wait, seriously?"

She nodded before looking at Annabeth. "Who are you? No wait let me guess, you're a maid to my mate, if that's the case go get me some gum."

"Mate? No! I'm his friend, Annabeth Chase."

"...so?" She asked before licking Percy's cheek.

"I'm not a maid."

"Then you're a very annoying maid." She frowned before looking at Percy. "Want to take my lip virginity for real? I've been waiting for days."

"Um…" he spoke before getting their lips pressed together anyway while Annabeth stared with wide eyes and a blush.

'Oh...oh gods!' She thought before fainting while standing up.

'Soon we'll have eggs.' Ladon thought with a smile as the screen went black.


	15. Reptile and Johnny

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Reptile and Johnny

Series: Mortal Kombat

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mortal Kombat, the name of a tournament to decide the fate of several worlds and decided with the fight, blood, and sweat of select few to try and defend their homes. A combat that decides on the fate of a realm and all who lives there

We see the camera moving towards a ship that was on course for the main island for the tournament. The one we are focusing on is a Mr Johnny Cage, a famous movie star. He was a typical American action movie star; with a bare muscular build, karate pants, and his trademark sunglasses. His clothing was modeled directly after Jean-Claude Van Damme's character in Bloodsport, consisting of black shorts with a red sash and black shoes.

"Man the sea is rough." He commented looking at the waves. "Really wish trips like this went on without the sea looking ready to spring a tidal wave on us. Ain't that right, Jackie Chan?" He joked at an Asian man sitting next to him who was an adult of Chinese origin. He had shaggy black hair, a red headband, spiked gauntlets, red and black kung fu pants, and kung fu slippers; with his upper body bare.

"My name is Liu Kang."

"Nice to meet you Liu, hey did you notice all the smoking hot half dressed babes on this ship?" Johnny grinned. "I've seen a lot of actresses and interns but wow! I think these girls take the cake."

And boy was Johnny not lying.

Women were walking across the boat in next to nothing. Clothing you'd expect in a porno about ninja's or something

"It would be unwise to let your carnal desires cloud your mind."

"Oh calm down Liu Liu, lighten up." Johnny laughed.

Meanwhile in the island itself, a green lizard like creature was staring at the boat. It was bigger than the usual kind with extra sharp teeth and actually seemed to stand on its hind legs while seemingly human-like, but still had sharp claws and spikes going down its head and back with its pupils narrowing and letting out a low growl. It's chest and stomach had a curve, an almost feminine curve.

When the ship slowly reached a dock on the island the people on board started to get off.

"Oh this is nice." Johnny stretched while seeing the open beach and looking at some of the girl's asses with a grin. 'Wonder if any of them need help applying sunblock.' He chuckled pervertedly, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Quit gawking." spoke a woman slapping the back of his head while walking by.

"Ow! Hey who's gawking beautiful? Feeling left out?" Johnny joked as he looked over, seeing a blonde in police like gear.

"Keep that attitude up and you won't make it far here." The girl frowned in annoyance.

Johnny watched her go and turned to Liu. "I think she digs me."

*time skip*

"Welcome fighters to the tournament that will decide the faith of your realms!" an elder man in loose fitting black and red Chinese styled robes called, holding his arms out dramatically.

'Wow it's Dumbledore.' Johnny thought, laughing.

"In this tournament you will fight one another to keep your homes from being invaded, and if you're lucky, you will have the chance to invade and conquer the other worlds if you win, but this is no mere game. It is a tournament that will hold no regard if any of you perish." The old man explained seriously and calmly.

"Is it too late to call in a stunt double?" asked Johnny in a joking manner, but saw nothing but serious looks turn to him. "Okay, okay, calm down." he laughed a bit.

"Do you find humor in this boy?"

Johnny opened his mouth before seeing the man suddenly vanish and felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"Because if so, then you must have been the stray leftover of fighters from your realm." The old man threatened.

"Oh yeah? I'll have you know I'm legit grandpa. Heck, you can even have me fight the best guy you got." Johnny said cockily.

"Very well." The elderly man nodded, clicking his fingers "Reptile!" He ordered.

In walked a figure with green scaly skin with sharp claws on his fingers, a black and green chest armor with a black shoulder guard on the right shoulder that had spikes on it, arm guards with spikes on them as well, a green and black sash around the rather thin waist, green tight pants and knee guards colored brown with several spikes on it, reptilian toes. And finally the face which was covered by a black mark that covered the mask and top of their head with yellow slitted eyes along with green scales on the visible skin.

"Well, let's go pal." Johnny nodded while noting how this figure seemed a little...off. He shrugged it off as nothing special, ironically using that to shrug off his suit jacket.

The elder smirked before his hands glowed and wave them apart before the two fighters disappeared in shimmers of light.

*elsewhere*

The two fighters found themselves in a lush and thick jungle with the air feeling like an oven.

"Damn." Johnny panted. "This is weird."

"You're foolish and arrogant." spoke Reptile with a hiss to his voice, but also a soft tone.

"Hey, I like to see it as funny and confident." Johnny defended while taking a ready stance. "I take it you never learned how to crack a smile, am I right?"

"Outworld is not a happy place, Earthling." Reptile as a powerful voice echoed throughout the area.

"FIGHT!"

Johnny looked around in surprise before seeing reptile let out a hiss and lunge at him with a kick aimed at his head. "Ga!" Johnny yelled, dodging... and not realizing he grabbed the top this creature was wearing and ripped it open.

Reptile let out a hiss and turned around, giving Johnny a clear look to see the reptilian's figure seemed more slender for an average man. Heck, it almost looked feminine!

"Wow man, you sure you're a fighter? I don't see one ab on you." Johnny joked, only for his eyes to widen behind his sunglasses and to jump back as Reptile shot ACID at him from it's mouth! 'How did he do that?!' Johnny thought, freaked out.

"I'll ensure there's nothing but bones left after I'm done with you!" Reptile snarled as he charged back into battle, Johnny throwing his shirt into the creature's face making it miss him.

"You can borrow my shirt if you're feeling a little exposed." he smirked before ducking from a kick aimed at his head before jumping away from a swipe aimed at his knees.

Reptile snarled and stabbed with his tail, trying to wrap it around his neck

Johnny held his arm up and got it wrapped up before pulling on it.. With a tug he pulled the lizard like man in close, slamming their heads against each other and making the scaly being hold its head. Before Johnny then used the tail to throw Reptile into a tree.

Reptile shook his head before spewing more acid which this time melted his shoes and making the actor quickly toss them aside.

"Seriously?! Those were expensive!" He frowned before seeing Reptile lunging and tackle him to the ground and hissed when he felt some of the claws make a scratch across his chest. "Ah! Fuck!" Johnny frowned, flipping then over and pinning the lizard to the ground. "Ha! Try to throw a punch now." Johnny grinned, not noticing the way the girly looking lizard man squirmed.

He let out a hiss while trying to push the man off him with narrowed eyes.

"You give up?" Johnny asked the creature.

"Never!" Reptile snarled, trying to bite Johnny's neck.

Said male turned away and hissed when he felt the tail hit his back and cause it to sting a little. "Ow! Damn it, that hurt." he glared without getting up from his pot. "Just give up, I don't want to hurt you!"

"That kind of thinking will get you killed in this tournament." Reptile hissed

"... What?" He blinked before suddenly finding himself pushed off and tripped up from the tail before seeing Reptile lung with his claws aimed for Johnny's face. Johnny yelled in shock, rolling out of the way at the last second. He saw Reptile stand back up who hissed and managed to run up behind him and slam his elbow into Johnny's face. Johnny flinched, punching him in the gut and slamming his knee into Reptile's jaw. "I'm not some two bit actor, I actually know how to kick ass lizard lips!" He then fell to the floor with the splits… and began to rapidly punch Reptile in the dick. "Eat this!"

"GAAAHHHH!" screamed Reptile with wide eyes and a high voice from each punch. He soon fell to the floor, limp.

"Sorry, but you didn't exactly give me no chance to play fair." Johnny shrugged.

"FINISH HIM!" the voice from earlier echoed.

"Ok where is that coming from?!" Johnny looked around. "Is there like some giant speaker around here?"

"It... is the will of Shao Khan." Reptile panted. "You have won... now you must kill me."

He looked down at the fighter and frowned. "Forget it, I came here to fight and prove my point, not wind up like some murder. Besides you got a few good hits in me, why should I kill you if you're pretty tough? Especially with that acid stuff?"

Reptile was silent, staring in shock at the man while his instincts were going wild and changing. "W...What?"

"I ain't gonna kill you, if this Shao Khan douche bag has a problem with it he can kiss my ass."

"FRIENDSHIP... friendship?!" the voice of Shao Khan called in shock, the two disappearing and reappearing back where they just were.

"Wow." Johnny blinked in amazement.

"What are you thinking? In this tournament it's kill or be killed!" Reptile snapped.

"Well guess what? I just added a third option, beating the other guy till he gives up." Johnny smiled. "Later buddy." he said, patting Reptile's shoulder and walking off.

Reptile looked at him and shook his head. "Hold up!"

"What?"

"You can't just leave yet, those who participate can only leave until after the winners of the tournament have been decided."

"I'm just going off to get a drink." he blinked.

"We're on an island, there is no place to get a drink." he deadpanned.

"... Seriously?" Johnny huffed, sitting down as the next match took place. "Great, so how long does this whole thing take anyway?"

"A few days. A week at most." Reptile explained.

"So what? Does that old coot expect us to just forage around for food and water on our own?"

"I do not have a problem with that." Reptile commented. "And even then there are small sleeping areas prepared."

"Well I might as well catch some zzzs." Johnny stretched. "Later." He waved, walking off.

Reptile watched him go and glanced down at the firm ass in his jeans before feeling something in him stir and hissed while holding himself. His body was changing itself to where organs were moving and a new one was beginning to slowly form. He knew what was going on, because of his species. After all, if there were too many males and a strong mate joined the tribe then weaker males would join the breeders.

This was to help make sure the likelihood of the race dying out wouldn't happen, and the fact he lost to a human, a strong one at that, and the fact he wasn't built as buff as others, it meant he was becoming one. He was becoming a breeder... For the human who just defeated the now her.

Johnny himself didn't notice and kept on walking while unaware of the reptilian beings pupils turning into slits.

The lizard breeder snuck into the shadows and followed the actor silently. All the while feeling his dick tingle and felt his body getting warm. He followed Johnny silently for nearly twenty minutes, the two walking through a rocky hallway. It was clear the actor was lost... Which was perfect for Reptile.

Eventually he stopped and sighed seeing himself in an open field. "Ok, now I know I should have brought a compass, or remembered my phone."

Reptile walked up behind him, pushing to the floor.

Johnny turned and was surprised, but frowned at the sudden push. "What was that for? Looking for a rematch?"

"No." Reptile snarled lustfully while reaching for Johnny's pants, pulling his make off.

Johnny blinked seeing the lizard face with sharp teeth while it also seemed more soft and feminine, and that's when he felt a breeze.. "... Gah!" He yelled, looking down to see his pants being torn away revealing his dick.

Reptile licked his lips before seeing Johnny jump up and start running off. "Oh that looks sexy." Reptile purred, chasing after him.

"Damn it! I am NOT gonna get raped by a walking talking lizard!" muttered Johnny jumping through some of the brush.

"I want your cum, mate!" Reptile yelled, tackling him. "I want your child!"

"No way! You ain't gonna get m-wait what?!" he looked at Reptile with wide eyes and was utterly floored.

Which gave the opening for the lizard ninja to pin him to the floor and to kiss him. Which was a little awkward and odd with the scales, but they still managed to fit while Johnny himself felt him start grinding against him followed by a bulge forming. The lizard man had a fairly small penis, but the bulge was there and was grinding against his own dick.

Before Johnny could push him off he started to feel a long and wet tongue move into his own mouth and rub against his own. All he could do was use his own tongue against hers while also going nuts in his head to try and figure out whether to go with the flow or knock him out.

"My mate." Reptile smiled as he broke the kiss, using his tail to play with Johnny's cock. "You're so big down here."

"Careful with the scales." Johnny flinched, even if the scales DID feel rather soft. "I only got one of those and if you're wanting to bang, I'm gonna need it in one piece."

"Fine." Reptile frowned and crawled down Johnny's body, licking his chops. When he saw the dick he drooled before opening his mouth with a hiss and slowly slid his mouth over it, making Johnny jump with a groan.

"Oh fuck... That mouth is so wet and warm." He moaned while stunned since the tongue flicked at the tip fast and around the bottom of it too, faster than a regular girl's tongue. The mouth felt SO MUCH better than a human woman's mouth! This just felt... So good!

'If I knew I was gonna get laid I would have put some cologne on and brought some lotion.'

'It tastes good.' Reptile thought with a moan, cutting apart his own pants and letting his pink dick free while it was shown his ass was firm and round with rather noticeably large hips.

"Oh fuck... You've got a real girly ass." Johnny moaned, his hands on Reptile's head and forgetting about the teeth so all fear was gone from his head. 'And who knew I'd get horny from getting myself blown by someone with scales.'

"I want you inside me." Reptile panted as he released Johnny's cock from his maw. "My body is craving it."

"Easy there, we're all alone, naked, and sweaty. I'd say we got plenty of time to take it slow." smirked Johnny. "Besides, I guarantee by the end you'll be wanting it to last forever."

"You'll take me all night long?" Reptile asked happily, lapping at his cock.

"Sure, it beats sitting around sucking our thumbs."

Reptile gave long, lustful licks as he felt Johnny's dick throb against his tongue. 'It's so warm and salty, the scent itself is driving me mad!' Reptile thought, gasping as Johnny suddenly came over his face.

"Woah, sorry about that." Johnny chuckled.

"It's salty." Reptile smiled, licking it up with his long turn. "Now we fuck."

"Alright, but since I'm like this just crawl up here. Ride me cowgirl." he joked, teasing.

"Cowgirl?"

"I... It's a sex position." He sighed. "You sitting in my lap, me inside you while I lay on my back, with you facing me. Reverse cowgirl is the same but you have your back to me."

"Oh!" he nodded while already thinking the idea was hot.

"So come on, bounce on my cock." Johnny smiled.

Reptile's tail swished while he slowly crawled onto Johnny's lap where said human really saw how slim and curved the reptilian fighter was and found his hands rubbing his ass.

"Damn, if you tried posing in Hollywood you might get a modeling job." he joked.

"Hollywood? Modeling?" Reptile blinked before grinning. "If I can stay with you, my mate, I will."

Johnny gave the ass a pinch with Reptile jumping with a hiss and started to feel his cock rub against his ass. "Here we go." Johnny said, spreading the green plump ass and pushing deep inside.

Reptile let out a gurgle and hiss as the tip slowly pushed into his puckered hole.

"Tight!" Johnny Grunts while trying to bring Reptile down his dick as much as he could.

"It's big and warm." He moaned with his tongue flicking out while trying hard not to cum.

Johnny held tightly onto Reptile's ass, bouncing the lizard man up and down on his cock pushing a bit more inside each time. "Fuck! Your ass is way tighter than a model's!" Johnny moaned, thrusting hard into the feminine guy who went and tried to move his hips up and down at the same time.

Reptile was panting and moaning, feeling himself be spread like he couldn't imagine. The more the dick went in the more his own started dribbling precum on Johnny's stomach. "Har... hard... Harder." Reptile squeaked out between moans.

"What's that?" asked Johnny with a smirk. "I can't hear you."

"Harder!" Reptile begged and moaned. "I wanna feel your cock all the way inside me!"

"There you go!" Johnny grinned, increasing the strength of his thrusts. He got an idea and moved his hands up before he started tweaking the nipples.

Reptile just gasped and increased his speed, bouncing on Johnny's dick faster. "Ah! Oh yes!"

"Now you're getting it, really grind those hips."

"More! More! Fill me!" Reptile moaned, his tongue hanging out as he came on Johnny's chiseled abs.

"Woah, someone's a quick shot." joked the actor while giving the nipples a tug.

"Do that again!" Reptile begged.

"Gladly." he tugged and pinched the nipples again while digging his cock in deeper while it was nearing Reptile's prostate. He was curious what would happen when he hit that spot.

Reptile moaned before letting out a loud cry when he felt the dick's tip hit the back of his own cock. He began cumming like a hose, shaking in pleasure. "OH GODS!" Reptile screamed.

"I'm gonna lose it all inside you babe!" Johnny warned.

"Cum inside me!" She begged while her tail swished. "Give me every drop!"

Johnny moaned deeply, filling Reptile's ass with his sperm while squeezing his hips with Reptile letting out a loud roar with more of his own seed spewing out.

"Breed me! Breed me!" Reptile begged.

Johnny sat up and kept Reptile down while pressing their lips together with their tongues wrestling and the human pinching one of Reptile's nipples at the same time. "God damn. That was fantastic." He grinned.

Reptile panted and nodded while feeling the sperm pool up inside his body. "Our child." Reptile purred while hugging Johnny and rubbing their heads together with a low grumble.

Meanwhile, atop a nearby cliff, the blonde police woman from earlier, Sonya Blaze, was watching the sexual act with her fingers inside her tight leather pants as she masturbated to said sight.

"Fuck, I can't believe those two actually went at it. I figured that arrogant guy would be turned off." she muttered while squeezing one of her breasts. "That was so hot." She mumbled, not noticing the tall figure behind her.


	16. Enchanted Mermaid and Mako

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Enchanted Mermaid and Mako

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sea of Japan-

The sea was calm and peaceful as a certain fisherman was out looking for the biggest game in the seven seas. Mako Tsunami was out on his small boat with a fishing net in the water and was keeping an eye out for any change in the currents.

The bait was dropping and it was almost midday. That was a problem as he didn't get a single bite at all, well except for a giant octopus that even how was still on his head.

"You're lucky I've grown use to you." he frowned to the cephalopod. 'It's been like this for weeks, is this the same one from Duelist Kingdom?'

The octopus looked at the duelist while one of its tentacles wrapped around his eyes.

"Hey!"

It then moved some of the legs down his back.

He growled before grabbing it and tossed it away on the deck. "Quit doing that or I'll have you for dinner!"

It blinked before jumping on his face as its beak snapped at him.

"AHH! Get off!" He thrashed around the deck before tripping and falling into the water. He spit some water and growled while trying to pry the animal off him.

The octopus moved off him before swimming off, but not before spraying him with ink, in the eyes to be exact.

"AHH! My eyes!" he cried out while covering them and tried using the seawater to wash it away. "That's it! I'll have you stuffed and mounted on the wall!" As he tried to calm down he felt the salt water affecting his eyes as they turned red. 'This is why I prefer regular fish.'

As he got back up on the deck he noticed something swimming next to the boat, a small duel monster card to be exact. It was held in a ziplock bag and didn't seem to have any water in it.

Mako picked it up and looked at the card, which was a light sea green mermaid with long red hair that reached to her butt, a dark pink tail with orange fins on the tail and smaller fins near her large hips and near her elbows, two elf like ears, and wearing a greenish shell bikini that filled her D cup chest. Her eyes yellowish blue eyes looked from her picture like a seductive temptress of the sea as the name _Enchanting Mermaid_ and her three star rank was shown.

"Huh?" He looked at the attack and defense of the card, which was 1200 and 900, before reading the description. "A beautiful mermaid that lures voyagers to a watery grave." 'Why is this in a bag? Was someone trying to get rid of it?'

The boat rocked a little from the waves as Mako swore he saw the card crying a little. He set it aside and went to check the net.

Only to see he got nothing, again.

"Crap!" He growled before casting it back in. "What I wouldn't give to get a catch today."

" _Oh fish oh fish, come to me._ " Spoke a feminine voice as it sung like the wind. " _Come fish to the surface of Poseidon's realm._ "

That was when thousands of fish, of different species and sizes, jumped out of the water and into the net.

"Woah!" He said in shock as the singing slowly died down.

" _Oh man oh man, take pity on me. For I have seen suffering._ " The voice said before it dissipated like a sea of mist.

He looked around. 'Where did that singing come from?' He then looked at the card and scratched his head. 'Must have been my imagination.'

(A long rowing later)

-Deserted island-

"Alright, this spot looks good enough to drop anchor at." Mako said before releasing the anchor as he got close to the beach. He pulled the net out and moved it near the lower deck before dumping the fish in a small tank to keep them fresh and alive before tossing the net back in the water.

The fish swam around the tank while looking very agitated at being caught.

"Now which ones will I eat now and which one will I save for later?" he rubbed his chin. 'Maybe some salmon? I haven't eaten some for a month.'

As he looked at the tank, the card glowed slightly while it started to produce water inside the ziplock bag.

(Later that night)

"Ah! Now that was a fine treat." Mako sighed while cleaning his teeth and took out some fish spine and flicked it on the ground. "But somehow it needs to be cooked longer."

He then noticed that it was already nightfall as the full moon illuminated the sea with its light. "Hmm, didn't even notice the time get away from me. Seems it's time I turn in and get ready for tomorrow, hopefully the net's filled with double the amount then today."

He then headed towards his bed before jumping in and under the sheets.

As he closed his eyes, the card shimmered a little as it slowly glowed a bright sea green.

(Next morning)

Mako awoke to the sound of singing and the smell of cooked shark.

"Shark meat, oh cook and shimer with Hephaestus' fire. Oh meat for my savior."

He blinked and jumped up from his bed. Only to see a very strange woman cooking in the kitchen while her legs were concealed by the table.

"Shark meat, oh cook and shimer. Oh meat for my savior." She sang while sounding a little melancholy for some reason.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked pointing at her. "And what are you doing on my boat?"

She didn't move her head as she continued to cook the large slab of meat. "I came with the sea, cast away by a cruel master." She then cut the meat up with a knife, hard. "Oh savior, sit and wait for me, lover of the deep."

"...what?" he blinked, totally lost.

"Wait till breakfast is ready oh savior of octopuses." She said while cutting the meat again with a large clink coming from the metal.

He eye twitched. "I'd sooner sweep the bottom of the sea then save one of those slimy things."

She ignored him while turning off the oven and placed the meat on some plates before turning and...hopped in his direction?! "For you savior."

He blinked before looking down and went wide eyed. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You…..HAVE A TAIL?!"

She placed the food on the table before taking a seat. "I do, is that an issue?"

"Y-Y-You're a mermaid!"

"I am." She said while her ears dropped half way. "Are you mermaid phobic, savior?"

"N-No!"

Her ears moved back up. "Then what is your problem, savior?"

"I-I don't have a problem, just…..oh my gosh a real mermaid!" he cried out in awe. 'Is this some sort of realistic dream?'

"I am a mermaid, but not the ones you know of." She said with a sigh. "I am what you mortals used to call me, ka's, or in this world's tongue, duel spirits."

"...huh?"

"I am the spirit of the card you saved." She said sadly. "One that was cast aside due to him thinking...I was ugly."

Mako was so lost he thought he was in another universe. 'Duel spirits? Mermaid?'

The girl looked at Mako. "Are you going to cast me aside as well?"

"Wait, why would I?"

"I am weak, ugly and pathetic." She said melancholy. "That is that my masters told me every day."

He looked her over and blushed before coughing. "Then clearly they were blind. Just to catch sight of a majestic mermaid is something most fisherman wish they could claim they had."

She blushed. "N-Nonsense, I'm not majestic."

"I beg to differ. Why they thought you were ugly makes no sense to me."

She looked at her tail. "They were….fat neets."

"...huh?"

"Fat lazy neets that always lose, thanks to me." Her eyes drooped completely down. "I'm useless in battle."

He looked at the card on the table and did admit she wasn't the strongest, but… "Then maybe I can fix that."

She looked up. "Huh?"

"I'll have you know I'm an experienced ocean duelist who came close to winning in the Battle City tournament." he smirked with pride.

"...my master lost the first day, to a person with…." she sniffled before covering her face. "Insects!"

"Did this duelist look like some creepy bug with glasses?"

She nodded. "He laughed at me and called...me fat."

Mako frowned at that while thinking about buying a tank full of insecticide. "Well you're not, I'm still shocked at all this, but the fact you were drawn this way shows that you weren't intended to look like anything but majestic."

She blushed while feeling a little happy, but not completely. "Savior, if you want I could...be used as bait, I helped earlier so if you want to use me to attract fish, just put a hook in my mouth."

"What?! I'm not going to do that….wait, were you the one who was singing yesterday?"

"Yes, are you not happy with my poor singing?"

"What? No I was actually happy for your singing. I mean it's perfect."

She blushed again. "O-Oh." she then grabbed a hook. "Then I'll just head to the deep with this in my mouth."

"Wait! Can't you just sing them to get in the net?"

"Yes, but-" she tried to say before getting her hands clasped by Mako's.

"But nothing, you're a nice girl and you shouldn't treat yourself like that."

She blushed brighter while looking away.

"So please, sing for me."

She gulped while feeling a little unsure what to do. After two seconds however she inevitably….

Fainted.

Mako blinked and went wide eyed. "Oh no, did I do something wrong? Oh god, what should I do?" He looked around before carrying her bridal style and looked around for something to put her on or in.

(Awhile later)

"There." He said while putting her in the fish tank. 'I hope this works.'

The girl groaned while opening her eyes, only to move around and got stuck due to it being a little too small. "Ow, I'm so fat."

"No, I just need to get a bigger tank."

"But my butts big!"

"It's not."

"Then touch it, it's really fat." She said sadly.

"I-I'm not going to do that."

"Please?" She asked while her tone sounded cute and caused him to unconsciously touch the scaly butt. "Is it fat or obese?"

"Medium."

She blinked and tried to moved a little. "Really? I'm medium?"

"Well yes, it's just fine and smooth like sea glass." He admitted as the girl blushed crimson. 'Her scales are so smooth, plus I'm touching a girl's behind!'

"Um….t-thanks…." she said before fainting again.

"Not again!"

(Timeskip)

"Are you comfy now?"

"Yes, but why did you add seaweed?" She asked while picking up some seaweed.

"I thought it would make you more comfy to be near some familiar plant life."

She blinked. "I kind of like starfish." she then saw him walking out. "Where are you going?"

"Getting a bucket of starfish."

"But you don't have to."

"Nonsense, it's my job to help a friend out, and it's also a little more thanks for the catch you got me." He said before jumping out of the boat.

"..." she smiled a little. 'He's nice, nicer than my old masters. But….he might be thinking about leaving me.'

Mako himself blushed while diving. 'I can't be some pervert, nor think about her chest. But her behind….oh so, NO! Just get a starfish and be quick about it.'

He reached the bottom before getting a few octopuses attached to his legs and head, again. He growled and swam up after getting the starfish and climbed back on the boat. "Get off me you slimy bastards!"

The octopi moved around before dropping on the ground and stole his left over cans before going back into the ocean.

'Stupid slugs.' He grumbled while placing the starfish in the tank, only to see that the girl was gone. "Huh?"

FLUSH!

Mako blinked as he saw the girl hopping out of the bathroom.

"Such an odd object, I wonder if I plugged it with...my fat tail?" She said before slipping into his arms. "Oh! Sorry my savior."

"It's Mako, and its fine."

"...still I'm clumsy." She said while blushing a little. "And a moocher."

He sweatdropped as he recalled her massive appetite. "It's fine Maritime."

She went wide eyed. "How did you-"

"You sleep talk." he cut her off. "So tell me though, are all duel spirits born with the card name they're made with or is that just a title?"

"A little of both. When they are born they have their 'card names' as part of their species, after a few days the elders or a master gives them a name that sticks with them." She then frowned as her ears drooped. "But I never got a name until my fifth master got me, but she left me for a….Blue Eyes." She then cried.

He patted her head while feeling for her. "It'll be alright, like I said, I could be your new master if you want."

Maritime blinked and looked at him with tears. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

"..." she looked away. "My eighth master said that before losing and sent me out to sea."

He gulped. "Well….is there anything your old masters didn't do?"

"Masturbate, kiss me, call me beautiful, remembered to clean me, take care of me…." she said while listing a billion things all at once.

Mako blushed and gulped. "Well...what if I did something they couldn't?"

She looked confused. "Like what savior?"

"Name something to show I'm not going to leave you like them."

"..."

"Take your time Maritime."

"...I want a fancy dinner date, and….a kiss." She blushed red.

"Ok." he blushed himself.

"...just add jellyfish and squid ink." She said while playing with her fingers. "It's my favorite."

"Can do." He said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

SPLASH!

Which ended up causing her to fall into the tank and faint as some starfish landed on her face.

'This might get take some getting use to.'

(Some months later)

SPLASH!

"Hey! Stop splashing me Maritime!"

"Maybe." She chuckled while splashing some water at him playfully with her tail.

He sighed while fishing as she was swimming around the boat. This was especially interesting as this was the tenth time she did this to him. He then felt something on the line. He smiled and started reeling the line in. "I got something!"

"Be careful savior." Maritime said with worry.

He carefully reeled the line in before a large squid landed on the deck.

It looked around before grabbing onto Mako.

He growled before picking it up. "I'm gonna serve you up tonight!"

It squirmed out of his hands before swimming away.

Maritime giggled a little at that.

"I swear if I could fish out every octopus and squid in the sea I'd open my own restaurant just to make sure they were all eaten." he growled before throwing the line, which accidentally hooked onto Maritime's shells.

"I'll be the first customer." She smiled before moving a little.

"I got a bite!" Mako said before reeling in the line and…

RIP!

"EEEP!"

Got a shell bra.

He blinked and blushed while seeing Maritime cover her chest. "S-S-Sorry!"

"Pervert!" She screamed while ducking under the water and splashed him with water.

He shook his head. "Maritime wait! It was an accident!"

She poked her eyes out of the water before ducking back in.

"Damn it."

(Five minutes later)

"Maritime please come back up, I didn't mean to do that."

She didn't surface while a flying fish jumped up and swam away.

He sighed and looked at the bra. 'Should I go down and find her or wait here?' As he thought about this he didn't notice Maritime jumping on deck with a octopus in her hands.

She moved closer and closer before putting the cephalopod down his shirt.

"AH!" he jumped before turning and saw her before running at feeling the arms on his back. "What did you put down there?!"

"To get back at you." She laughed. "After all, you are a pervert and octopi have tentacles so…" she trailed off a little. "You love this fetish."

"Not true!" he spoke up before getting the octopus out and tossed it, resulting in it landing on her bare chest.

"EEEP!" She jumped before slipping in the ground and landed on the tank, making it tip over and break. "OW!"

"Maritime!" he ran over with concern and looked her over. "Are you alright?"

She got up as some glass lied on the ground. "A little." She tried to move her left arm and yelped in pain. "My arm!"

Mako looked at the arm and saw a big chunk of glass imbedded into her arm. "Hold on, I'll go get the first aid kit."

Maritime groaned before her form dissipated and turned into a ball of light.

He blinked before seeing the ball float over to her card and entered it. "What….the…"

After a while the ball flew out before retaking the shape of Maritime, but was healed up perfectly. "Ow, that was painful."

"What did you just do? How are you already healed?"

She looked at him. "Spirits can heal faster when in their spirit forms. Once there we heal inside our cards for some time." She hopped towards him. "We can only die if the card is destroyed or if some spirit eats our souls."

He sighed. "Thank god, I was worried."

"But that also means that…" she blushed. "It takes longer to heal, or procreate."

"Uh….why did you mention that last part?"

"..." Maritime looked away. "Um….to...give you an idea."

He blushed. "G-G-Guppies?"

She blushed red. "Not now, I'm not….in season." she then shook her head. "But I'm still upset at you pervert."

"I said it was an accident!"

She huffed before grabbing his ear. "I know, but it's rude savior. What if you….tried to do things to me? That wouldn't be nice for me."

"I'd never do that!"

"Likely story." She said while internally smirking at her little prank. "I bet you'd love to bend me over the side and use every part of me however way you wanted, right?"

"N-No! I'm not that kind of man!"

"Still not convinced, I bet you're going to use me for fun until you find another mermaid and hitch her saddal."

"Saddal?" he deadpanned. "You make it sound like your species are horses."

She huffed. "If you like sea horses, then you might mount us like them."

He groaned. "What's it gonna take for you to believe me?"

Maritime raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me, on the lips."

"Really? That's all?"

"If you're not a manwhore then go ahead and kiss me, if you are then go kiss a oct-"

CHU!

She went wide eyed feeling his lips on her own while turning red.

After a long LONG while of this, he moved back and smirked. "Proof enough?"

She stuttered and gulped before fainting again.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

(Two seconds later)

"KISS ME SAVIOR!" Maritime cried out before air tackling Mako to the ground.

"E-Easy there." he spoke while surprised at the move.

"Just kiss me." She frowned while trying to smooch his lips.

"Well do you forgive me?"

"I've already did." She smiled. "I was just trying to make sure you were faithful to me."

"Even after all this time you don't believe me? I'm hurt." he teased.

"..." she blushed before finally kissing his lips. "Maybe, maybe I'm just a seductress to my hubby~"

He grinned while rubbing her behind. "Then I guess we'll have to fix that."

"Mmm." She moaned before they started making out, all the while a octopus climbed up while holding a bag with cards in them.

It moved around before dropping them near the bed as it glowed slightly.


	17. Yukarimon and Izzy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Yukarimon and Izzy

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Inbetween the Human and Digital Worlds-

The void, dark and never ending. A perfect place for the remnants of the final battle against the digimon of destruction and the eight lights. Sure it might seem like no data could survive here, but that's where you're sadly wrong.

In the distance, stepping on the ground with gold light around her feet was a woman with buddhist clothing of white and yellow which didn't conceal her D cup chest, a necklace of blue and orange orbs around her neck. Her mouth was covered by a red vale and long sutras extended from her crown. Her golden hair and eyes shone with radiance as she moved her large hips through the empty void as she held a long red scroll in her right hand.

This was the Monk digimon Sanzomon, and she was on a pilgrimage to recover the lost souls of the amagimite Apocalymon, the true creator of the Dark Masters and the one that caused so much destruction in the name of evil.

She looked around for any data, but so far all she saw was darkness. "All silent, such a dismal place for these lost souls." she muttered a prayer as some broken looking digicores appeared and flew around before floating away from her and out of the void.

But what she didn't see was a dark one sparking a bit while floating towards her back.

"What a dismal place, I pray that the souls find peace." She said to herself before feeling a stinging feeling from her back. She turned and saw the digicore, now producing a large five clawed pentagon hand, digging into her skin. "A-Ah! W-What is this?"

The arm moved deeper and deeper before slowly causing the body to gain a purplish hue to it while eyes appeared all over her skin.

"D-Decease this at once!" She said while trying to pray but found the eyes covered her mouth and entered her body.

The darkness covered her as it caused a shockwave that hit all corners of the digital world and even outside time itself.

(Much later)

-Human World-

Izzy was busy typing on his computer while trying to upgrade his computer so he can make a portable digi-portal without having to use the computer lab ones. But so far he was getting errors over and over while it seemed like trying to make a new portal was eating up more power than he expected.

"Come on come on!" He said before trying again.

Beep beep…..booooop!

Which caused his computer to shut down with a blue screen.

"Ugh!" he groaned rubbing his head. "At this rate I'm gonna drive the electric bill through the roof. Maybe I should consider investing in a back up generator, that might give me enough power."

As this happened a small data tear with eyes opened above him and started looking at him.

"Then again maybe I could try a stronger signal on the roof and go from there." He said before looking away for a second, which was the exact time that another tear appeared and dropped a small backup drive on the computer before vanishing, as he looked back and saw it. "Huh?" 'What the-did this just appear out of nowhere?'

Another tear appeared behind him before a small DVD drive landed on the ground as it vanished just as quickly as tear appeared.

He glanced and jumped seeing it. "What the-when did that get there?"

Another tear appeared before a small USB stick and a black laptop computer dropped from above his lap before vanishing in a flash.

"Huh?!" He said in shock. 'Ok, that is NOT natural!'

The tear above him looked at him before making more of them, right near his laptop, and started screaming loudly.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** "

"AHHHHHHH!"

" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " The screams cried out before suddenly stopping and pies came flying at him in every direction, and hitting Izzy in the process before vanishing.

Izzy frowned while noting that it was cherry pie, his favorite flavor. 'What the hell was that?' He got up and looked around before looking outside his room.

As this occurred a much larger tear appeared behind him as a woman with long blond hair that reached to her shoulders and had red ribbons on her hair, purple eyes, wearing a purple and gold dress with digicode for _Gap_ on the skirt which covered her legs, a high E cup chest and a large ass, with black high heels, a pale pink mob hair with few decorative eyes going around it, and holding a pink parasol with a one hundreds eyed dragon going across it. Her expression was that of calculating playfulness as the tear vanished behind her. 'Quaint, but needs more darker colors.' "Hello Koushiro Izumi, or should I say Izzy."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. 'Am I seeing this? Oh please say I'm in some weird dream.'

She looked around before walking onto the bed and placed her parasol on her lap. "Are you being rude or just surprised that a woman like me is visiting a boy like you?"

"W-Who are you? How did you get here?"

A text box appeared on screen as she smiled.

"I am Yukarimon, the data tear digimon. I'm a mega class digimon that obtained the data of a video game during creation. I am a strong digimon with the attacks, Gap Slicer, which sends others to another dimension, and Gensokyo Bullets, which summons strange energy bullets from another universe, at my disposal. I also am always sixteen and love sleeping."

He blinked. "Huh?!"

"Didn't expect a woman to have game data?" She chuckled while a tear opened and she pulled out a fan and opened it. "I don't blame you, I mean you are logical, not imaginative."

"How do you know that anyway? Have you been spying on me?"

She fanned herself. "Perhaps, but I have other things to do at the moment." she then looked him over. "But I admit you are interesting."

"How so?"

She closed her fan. "You're adorable for a six year old." 'Teasing, the best thing in the world.'

"I'm older then that." he frowned.

"Oh? Didn't know." She chuckled before getting up. "Well, better get ready."

"For….what exactly?" He asked.

"Sleep." She said before jumping in bed and covered herself with the sheets. 'Cozy.'

"Uh….say again?"

Yukarimon smiled before unexpectedly sleeping like a log. "Zzzzzz."

He blinked and frowned before moving over and nudged her.

"Zzzzzz." She snored while moving a little to the side.

"Wake up!"

"Zzzzzz." she snored while grabbing Izzy and held him tightly.

He blushed and tried squirming away. "Hey, wake up!"

But she didn't wake up while nuzzling him like a pillow. "Mmm...zzzzz."

(Eight hours later)

"Zzzzzz."

Izzy's eye twitched while trying to come up with a solution.

Yukarimon smiled while hugging tighter before rolling around and curled a little. "Zzzz….teddy...zzzz."

'I am NOT a teddy.' He thought while feeling the breasts move over his face.

(Twelve hours later)

Yukarimon yawned while getting up and stretched. "Ugh, what a nap." 'Should have been longer, like ten days to be exact.' She then looked to the side and saw Izzy taking a snooze. "Cute."

SPLASH!

"But not that cute." She smirked while a tear opened above him and caused water to flow out.

"Gah! Bleh! Ha! Ha...ha...what happened?"

"You woke up." She said as the tear vanished and she got up. "And you were going to make me breakfast, anything will do."

Izzy blinked and blushed. "H-Hey! Can you not hold me so close?"

"Mmmm...nope." She smirked. "Besides you look adorable."

"Would you stop saying that?"

Yukarimon shook her head no before heading to the kitchen and placed him down. She then sat on a chair. "Mmm I think a nice bowl of fried eggs mixed with a glass of milk will be all for today."

"Why would I make you breakfast?"

She chuckled. "Because I'm the guest and the guests' word is law."

"Not when said guest breaks into my house."

"Fu fu fu." Yukarimon chuckled while making a fan appear. "True, but why aren't you making me leave then? Isn't it true the forceful guest should be forcefully removed from the premises?"

'I would if I didn't wanna cause a commotion for my folks.' He thought before seeing her making a tear as she took out some milk.

"Chop chop Izzy-chan."

'Then again maybe using some force would help.' He thought before noticing that she also had a chicken in her hands.

"Don't forget to cook it with salt." 'I wonder if his cooking is better then his computer skills?'

He groaned as the chicken clucked.

(One cooking later)

"Good boy Izzy-chan, you're a good cook." Yukarimon smiled as Izzy sat down with his food, which was on the table, and the chicken was walking around looking for food.

"Just eat and leave." he groaned. 'This is why I'm not a fan of cooking.'

She took a bite of the fried egg and smiled. "My, what a rich flavor. Now if only your crush came by and had some, Mimi I think it was."

He blushed hearing that. "S-S-She's not my crush!"

"Oh?" She chuckled deviously while moving a little close to him. "Then you won't get embarrassed when I say I know her measurements."

His eyes widened before covering his ears. "I'm not listening!"

A tear appeared between his ears before she whispered. "She's a secret E cup girl~"

"Ah!"

Yukarimon moved back and smiled. "And she's also a fan of tentacles."

Izzy blushed red while the digimon continued to eat her food. 'I gotta get her out of here, but how?'

She looked at the ceiling and licked her lips. "You are a unique one, a boy that wants to be better than the rest yet is humbled by friends. A rare trait for anyone." She turned to him. "Even for a digimon like me."

"Um, thank you?"

"But I know one thing you don't."

"What?" He asked hesitantly.

"Fu fu fu." Yukarimon smiled with a small laugh. "You are shy with girls, especially ones with revealing outfits."

He blushed and walked away. "Any guy would, it's only natural."

"Like you and your porn." She said while Izzy stopped walking. "The one under your bed in a one hundred combo lock if I recall."

"...I have no idea what you mean."

She shook her head before opening a tear and took out a large stack of porn before looking at the top one. "The one I have right now, wow, what big breasts. And look at all the semen on the pages."

"Hey! That's private!" He said with a red face as Yukarimon placed the books into the tear and walked towards the bathroom.

"Fu fu fu, perhaps, but now a nice shower to clean the gunk out of my hair." She eyed him. "Care to join Izzy-chan?"

"N-No way!"

"Are you sure? You might enjoy the soft feeling of my breasts."

"N-No!"

She shrugged before walking to the bathroom. "Your lose." 'Not.'

'Now I can use this chance to tell the others and get some help.'

(Five minutes later)

Knock knock knock.

Izzy walked to the door and opened it. "Tai, Davis...Sora? Um, where are the others?"

"Busy with studies." Tai sweatdropped. "So what was this emergency you mentioned?"

"Well...you see it's was like this." He said while explaining in detail as a loud snoring was heard from the bathroom.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ."

The other three blinked while Izzy facepalmed.

"What was that?" Sora asked while Davis looked very confused.

"The problem." Izzy groaned.

"...a noisy pipe?" Davis asked.

"No, the 'guest'."

They blinked before walking towards the bathroom and peeked in, only to see a naked woman sleeping in the bathtub.

"Zzzzzzzz." She snored while looking out cold.

All of them blushed with Davis and Tai more stunned.

"I-Izzy….is that a long lost aunt?"

"No, that's….Yukarimon."

"Who?"

(One explaining later)

"Zzzzz….mmm…" Yukarimon groaned while opening an eye slowly. "Huh….zzzzz." and went back to sleep.

"So she's some new digimon, who just popped in and won't leave?"

"Yes and she's creeping me out."

"How?" Tai asked as the tech genius blushed. "Izzy?"

"Let's just say she's getting to me and leave it at that. Any ideas?"

"Um….throw her out of the window?" Sora suggested.

"Naked? Bad idea." Davis said. "People might think she's a pervert."

"Zzzzzz…..Reimu stop using...bloomers...zzzz." Yukarimon snored before moving herself half way out of the bathtub, butt first.

That made all four wide eyed with the guys slowly getting nose bleeds.

"Um…..new plan!" Tai said with a blush. "We move her out of the house and lock the door up."

"Good one, but we need to carry her out first."

"But without touching her….privates." Sora blushed while Yukarimon slumped out of the bath tub head first.

"Zzzz…...Ran….don't forget to….keep Chen safe….zzzzz." She snored while smiling a little bit.

"I'll get her head you get her feet."

They nodded before grabbing each limb and dragged Yukarimon out of the room.

(Two minutes later)

The kids sighed as they closed the door, not knowing a tear opened near the couch and caused the digimon to slip out before vanishing.

"Zzzz…." Snored Yukarimon while slumping to the floor. "...Chen...zzzz."

"And you're sure you have no data on her Izzy?"

"Besides the information she gave me, no." He sweatdropped while Yukarimon woke up and stretched.

FLUMP!

Only to fall asleep again on her stomach.

"Is she nocturnal?" sweatdropped Sora.

"Well she said she loves sleeping so maybe she's….like a bear?" Izzy said while Davis had to cover her with a blanket to keep from getting blood loss. "But maybe we can wake her up with something unusual."

"Like what, ice down her back?"

"I was thinking cold water to the hand or take a page from Davis' book and put whip cream on one hand and tickle her with a feather."

"Anything could work right now."

"Zzzzz…..Cirno….baka…." she snored while grabbing the air. "So...small….Sanae….zzzz."

(Some planning later)

"Tickle tickle tickle."

Yukarimon moaned while her nose twitched, unaware that some whip cream was in her hands. "He he...Chen...stop ticking….he he…."

"I hope this works Izzy." Tai said while him, Sora and Davis were hiding behind the couch.

"Same here." He said before seeing her hands move.

But a tear appeared and caused the hands to enter it before hearing a person screaming in shock before the tear closed.

The source of the screaming, that was simple. It was Sora who found her face getting hit by the whip cream instead.

"Ah! How did she know?!"

Izzy was just plain shocked as Yukarimon rose up with a scream.

"MARISA DON'T USE YOUR MASTER SPARK ON ME!" She screamed before shaking her head and held her chest. "Oh...it's just a bit of my foreign data…" she sighed. 'I thought I was going to die.' She then looked at Izzy. "Morning Izzy-chan."

"Morning." he deadpanned.

She looked at the blanket and smirked. "I see, you took me while I was bathing and did your way with me. Fu fu fu, my what a little pervert you are."

He blushed crimson at that.

She then looked at the new 'guests'. "Ah, visitors. And look, the husband for DeusMachinewomon, what an unexpected suprise."

"Huh?"

"Nothing that concerns you, but why are you here? Is it to say hello to Izzy-chan?"

"No, I asked them to help with you." he sighed rubbing his nose.

She blinked while a tear covered her and somehow redressed herself before opening her fan while playing with her parasol. "Oh? That's all? And here I thought you were going to question me and interrogate me with a knife. I guess I set my expectations too high."

"Why don't you just explain why you're sticking with our friend." suggested Tai.

Yukarimon closed her fan and smiled. "Perhaps, but where's the fun in just explaining when I can show you." she then picked up Izzy and placed him between her chest. "See? Izzy-chan's into mature women."

"S-S-S-Stop that!"

She didn't let go as she looked at the others. "And if you must know, I'm not exactly apart of this universe's digital world. But from the void."

That got their attention as Yukarimon walked towards a chair and sat down.

"But the question you're wondering is if I'm from the void, why am I a digimon? It's simple really, I'm a fusion, the first fusion of a long line of fusions spanning the multitudes of the time-space continuum." She smirked. "In short I'm the ancestor of all digimon fusions."

"...what?" blinked Davis.

"As I said, I'm what you call a DNA fused digimon, but with a twist." She started stroking the back of Izzy's head. "My components are both good and evil, with the last one being only a fraction or part of their body. In my case, think about this, who lives in the void besides me?"

"Um...I don't know."

"It's starts with an A." Yukarimon smiled. "And looks like a polyhedron."

They looked confused before getting the gears in their heads a turning. All of them looked at her with wide eyes while she casually played with Izzy's hair.

"Don't worry if I'm evil or not, I'm just a fusion of that being with a Sanzomon." She curled one hair a little too long. "With a hint of video game data that was floating around, thus I'm here and I've been following your progress, Izzy-chan."

"Why me?" he gulped with a blush.

"In the cases of the fusions out there, which are Marinottewomon, DeuxMachinewomon, MetalArielmon, and Mozartwomon, have one thing in common throughout the space-time continuum." She patted his head. "Looking for one, out of all the ones that defeated them, to live and serve as lovers for the rest of eternity." She then moved his face towards her face. "And I found that in you, Izzy-chan."

"W-WHAT?!"

Yukarimon chuckled at that. "I guess I spoke too soon, but oh well, you look adorable flustered."

Tai let those names sink in while counting his fingers. "Wait a minute, what are those four fusions of?"

"Let's see." She paused for a minute. "Puppetmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Piedmon. But I believe another one is coming soon, but it might or might not have a K in its name." She pointed to Davis. "Pray for the soul that finds her."

Davis paled while Tai and Sora went frigid.

"The Dark Masters!?"

Yukarimon nodded. "And they don't remember their past, so don't worry about getting killed." She then looked at Izzy. "You can trust little old me, Izzy-chan."

"I find that hard to believe." he muttered with a red face.

"Wait a minute….so you just fused four of the most dangerous digimon in the world to make new ones?" spoke Sora. "Are you insane!"

She frowned. "Insanity is a state of mind I don't tread." She then hugged Izzy a little tighter. "And I was the progenitor of the fusions, not their creator. I have no say or will on them, they just were made."

"Someone help." whispered Izzy getting a nosebleed. 'Why are they so big!?'

"But I do have one thing that they don't." She smirked while letting Izzy go and placed a tear between Izzy's head and her chest. "A nice ass." she then closed it and smiled. "But joking aside, I hold none of my evil components hate towards you, just guilt." She then looked at Izzy. "And a hint of admiration to Izzy-chan."

"So you're not gonna try and….you know." asked Tai.

"Fu fu fu." Yukarimon laughed. "Of course not, I'm not going to blackmail you with your secret collection of her panties." She then made a tear as a small boy with a Agumon drawing on the side appeared. "And boy, you really love the black silk panties of the digidestined of love."

Sora turned to Tai who held his hands up. "Tai!"

"I-I swear it's not true Sora!"

Yukarimon opened it up and read a small letter with a heart in it. "Sora, oh my angel of love. Please find it within your heart to love me, oh goddess of love. Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Tai paled and covered his face. 'Oh god someone just kill me!'

She then took out a small box with a Biyomon drawing on the tip and opened it. "My my my, boxers." She eyed Sora. "I see the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Sora blushed red as Izzy felt very flustered at being between her breasts.

"Uh, so the same is gonna happen...to me?" asked Davis nervously.

"Yes and no." She said while putting the boxes back in the tear. "You are going to find this fusion but you as a whole won't in this universe. In another one however, yes."

"She means another version of you." spoke Izzy who ducked down from her breasts and ran to the door. 'Freedom!'

ZOOP!

Only to enter a tear and found himself on Yukarimon's lap.

"Welcome back Izzy-chan."

"Huh?!" He said before running out of the door, only to find himself back on her lap.

"Having a good run?"

"Izzy, that's not gonna work."

"Can't hurt to try." He said before trying again.

(Five minutes later)

"Izzy-chan, I think you lost two pounds." Yukarimon chuckled. "Or was it one pound? Can't tell."

"W-Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I'm bored."

"Izzy, can I talk to you?" asked Tai.

Izzy walked towards him while Yukarimon started showing Sora some...love letters Tai made. "Yes?"

"Maybe you should just let her stay."

"But she's embarrassing us!"

"Yes, but she might embarrass the others if you don't let her stay. Think about if she found Mimi."

Izzy thought about that and shivered as he imagined Mimi and Yukarimon exchanging idle talk and secrets.

"Besides, if she likes you so much and you can't get away, then maybe try sticking with her and she'll let you get away from time to time. Think of it like practice for dating."

He blushed at that. "B-But I'm not ready!"

"It's either this or getting on her bad side."

Izzy gulped and briefly imagined that.

"Izzy-chan." Yukarimon called out while taking out a old fashioned camera from one of her tears. "Can you come here for a second?"

He turned and saw the camera.

"You can sit on my lap if you want Izzy-chan."

"Uh, I'll just stand."

She shrugged while giving the camera to Sora. "Don't forget to get our good sides digidestined of love and courage, or was it blazing love?"

Said kids blushed as Sora got the camera focused as Izzy stood next to Yukarimon's left side.

"Say cheese Izzy-chan."

"Um...cheese?" He said before getting kissed on the lips.

SNAP!

The image of the two kissing, well one was, appeared on screen as the screen went black.


	18. Ms Juniper and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ms. Juniper and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A small teen with black hair was rushing down the street with a red and white cap on and in a hurry. His attire comprised of a of a black shirt under his blue and white vest, a pair of blue jeans, green fingerless gloves, and finally black and white shoes. "Oh man oh man! I'm gonna be late!"

He ducked around people while trying to keep an eye on his watch with had a little yellow mouse like creature pointing at the clock above it to show it was nearing eight. "Gotta...go...faster!" he gritted his teeth and double timed it to his destination. "If I'm late...one more time….I'm gonna really get it!" he said making a turn and raced for the school.

Near said school was a boy with short blond hair, glasses, and wearing a blue jumpsuit of some kind who was walking to the gates.

"Watch out Clemont!"

Said boy turned and had to jump out of the way as the black haired teen sped up and jumped before landing face down in the schoolyard while the blond ran over and looked at him. "Ash, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Actually I'm better than okay, I made it to school on time." he said with a proud grin.

"Uh, actually Ash, you're an hour early." said Clemont.

"What!? But my Pokéwatch says it's 7:59." Ash said looking at the device on his wrist.

"Did you reset it from daylight savings time?"

Ash blinked and let out a groan before dropping his head. "You mean I ran over here when I could have still been sleeping?"

"Hey, you should be grateful. Now you won't get in trouble with your mom and you beat Gary at something for once." he smiled while helping his friend up. "Plus you won't be late again and that's a plus, right?"

"I guess." Ash said with a sigh. "Hey wanna play pokémon to pass the time?"

"I can't, Bonnie borrowed mine last night and fell asleep with it. Besides against you and your Pikachu I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well we are pretty good." he smirked as they walked towards the school. "I can't wait to see the look on Misty's face when she sees I'm here early."

"She'll probably mark the calendar." Clement said with a laugh.

"And if Iris wasn't suspended for climbing on the roof that would make today perfect. She wouldn't be able to call me a little kid, even though we're practically the same age."

"Good morning boys."

They looked forward and saw the science teacher Ms. Juniper at the drinking fountain. She was a woman who had light brown hair and wore a white shirt on with no sleeves and a long green skirt, white and red shoes, and with a light blue lab coat.

"Good morning Ms. Juniper." Clemont greeted.

"Wow Ash, I didn't expect to see you here early." she remarked while said boy chuckled with a blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah well I forgot to set my Pokéwatch an hour back." he admitted while looking away as she giggled.

"Well I have to go prepare today's assignment. Don't be late."

"We won't." replied Clemont as she walked away and he noticed Ash staring as she did. "I'll never understand your attraction to older girls."

Ash looked at him with a brighter blush and shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Ash, the others may not see it but I have the highest IQ in the class." he smirked with pride. "And I happen to know that you seem interested in any girls in our school older than you. Flannery, Viola, even Misty's sisters."

"W-Well….what about you? Last dance you almost brought a robot."

Clemont blushed and looked away. "T-That's different!"

"No, it just means Bonnie needs to work harder on getting you a date." Ash said as they walked through the halls and into the classroom.

"It's none of my sister's business on who I get with."

Later more students began to arrive. All of them either heading to class or hanging out before the bell rang.

"So he actually got here early?" asked a redhead with her hair in a side ponytail, she wore a yellow top, and red suspenders on her shorts.

"Yup, saw it with my own eyes." said a boy with seemingly closed eyes, dark skin with short spiked brown hair. He was dressed in an orange shirt with a Dark green vest over it.

"Wow, and here I thought he just slept all day." the girl said looking over at Ash sleeping at his desk

"You know Ash, Misty. He'll only perk up if he hears the words 'battle' or 'pokémon'." the boy said leaning back in his chair.

"And you'll pay close attention if there's a pretty girl." she teased.

He crossed his arms with a blush just as Ms. Juniper walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class." she smiled.

"Good morning Ms. Juniper." they chorused and Ash was immediately roused from his nap.

"Today in class will be a little bit different since I've been given the chance to show you all a new type of fruit that was recently discovered." she said to them and reached into her desk. "This one was located deep in the Viridian Forest, but in a valley no one had seen before." she pulled out a purple berry that looked like a cucumber with a bulb at the end.

Seeing it made some of them snicker while others blushed at the shape.

"Yes, I know what you're all thinking, but please try to stay focused." she advised while holding it up. "Our school has the great chance to study this on our own to see what it's like. Any helpful info will be sent to the nearby lab and if we manage to reach a certain amount, we will have the chance to name it. This is something not many can say they've managed to do." she said before putting it back down. "Now take out your note books so we can begin."

All of them obliged while Ash propped his head up and glanced up at Juniper who brought out a tape measure.

"Eight inches in length and one and a half in width."

"Mine's bigger." one guy whispered to his pal as they both had to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Nice and firm." The teacher added as she squeezed it. "Remember to take in every detail as you will be expected to hand in a sketch as well students."

"It's so tall." muttered one girl with a bright blush. She had dark blue hair with a white hat.

"Reminds me of a certain gadget of yours Dawn." said the girl next to her with chestnut hair and a bandana on her head.

"M-May?! Not in class."

The class proceeded with the experiment, Ash had to rush but he caught up with the rest. The more he saw the teacher touch it or say something that meant another thing made him blush and try to focus on not getting excited. 'Man this is the best time I've had in class in ages.'

"Now then, any questions?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Ash asked quickly.

"I suppose."

He got up and quickly moved out of the room while hearing some of the others chuckle. "Oh man that was one science class I won't soon forget." he hurried into the bathroom and slammed one of the stall doors before sitting down. 'And now I made myself look like an idiot in front of Ms. Juniper. I better make this quick or people will get suspicious.'

"Ms. Juniper?" spoke one boy with spiky brown hair.

"Yes Gary?"

"Quick question, what's the juices look like?" he asked while trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"I'm not sure, why don't you come up and help extract it?" she offered while he lost his smirk while the others looked at him with knowing grins themselves.

Gary frowned and walked up to the front. 'Damn it.'

The teacher pulled out a syringe and handed it to him. "Just stick it in anywhere and bring out a small amount."

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed the berry and stuck the needle in the softest spot. He slowly pulled some of the juice 'which turned out to be clear and violet' while he and the other guys winced.

"Hmm, interesting." the teacher spoke taking the syringe. "Be sure you're getting all this." Ms. Juniper said before Ash returned.

"That was fast Ashy boy." whispered Gary in a mocking tone pointing the berry at Ash.

"Yeah well you seem to enjoy playing with that." he shot back before some of the students burst out into laughter.

Gary lost his smile and dropped the berry. He blushed in embarrassment and stamped back to his chair while Ash felt good throwing that back in his face.

Class came to an end and the students went about their day. Ash was with Clemont, Brock, and Misty on one side of the building. He was currently in a Pokemon battle against Brock.

"You won't win this time Ash, my Onix is stronger than last time."

"Oh yeah? Well my Pikachu learned a new move, Iron Tail!" smirked Ash while his pokemon slammed the move against the rock snake bringing its health down to zero. "I win!"

"What!? Since when can Pikachu learn Iron Tail?"

"Since the most recent update." he smirked while standing up and turned to Misty. "Wanna battle?"

"I have better things to do with my free period."

"Like what?"

"Like study, you should try it some time Ash." she replied before noticing his face look away and saw Ms. Juniper walking past them. "Ash? Ash?" she snapped her fingers in his face while he kept staring. "ASH!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll get to it." he spoke shaking his head.

"I swear you go gaga more times then Brock when she's around." Misty shook her head.

"Ooh." winced Clemont while Brock sweatdropped.

"I don't even get why you seem to go after girls older than you. What makes them so much better?"

"Allow me to help enlighten the matter." spoke Brock standing up between them while holding up a small list. "Older girls are seen to be respectable members of society, having higher grade point averages, quicker ways to get into mature spots we can't, a mature sense of fashion and mind, along with being able to reach a peak age where their natural charms manage to catch many men's attention."

"Thanks for the lesson Mr. Ladies Man." Misty spoke sarcastically.

"And it's also possible you see them more attention grabbing due to something that happened in your past. Like maybe an older woman you knew who you grew attached to for a time." chimed in Clemont. "Me, I prefer cuter younger ones."

"Gee I wonder why." remarked Misty with a sweatdrop while Brock lead Ash away a little bit.

"Ash, look me dead in the eye and tell me. Do you feel nervous and shy whenever Ms. Juniper is brought up or you take her class?"

"...maybe?' he looked away with a bashful expression.

Brock made him face him with a serious expression. "Then as a fellow man who believes that love needs to be shown, you need to let her how you feel."

"Bad idea!" called Clemont adjusting his glasses. "Due to the age difference and socially unacceptable idea, that would land both of them in a lot of trouble. Ms. Juniper going to jail and Ash being mocked at by everyone for liking someone old enough to be his mother. It's simple as that."

"Then I will help him keep it secret!" Brock declared with his finger raised up before feeling Misty tug on his ear. "Gah! Ow ow ow!"

"It won't be much of a secret if you scream it to the whole world." she frowned while dragging him away as Clemont patted Ash on the back.

"Not to worry Ash, I'll help show you some other nice girls around who might catch your eye." said the blonde boy.

"Is that really gonna work?"

"There are plenty of candidates." he looked around and spotted a girl with short half brown and black hair with a black crop top under a green cloak with an 'X' mark in the center with brown cargo shorts who was watering a flower bed. "Like Gardenia."

"Pass, she's always going on about plants."

"Then how about," he looked around and spotted a girl with long green hair wearing a red long sleeved top and matching pants who was reading a book near a tree. "Sabrina?"

"Yeesh, that girl gives me the creeps." Ash shuddered.

"Well...how about Iris?" He said as both thought of a dark skinned girl with purple hair in two large pigtails while wearing a white and pink top with matching pants who scoffed in their minds.

"I'd rather kiss Misty in front of the whole school. Besides she's suspended."

"Ok ok, you got me there." Clemont sighed "Well I better go, see ya."

"See ya." Ash waved while heading to the school himself with a sigh. 'I hope the day goes by quick.'

(Later back in the classroom.)

Ms. Juniper hummed to herself while grading some papers as the fruit rested beside her in a pan. "Looks like Gary got a perfect score, again." she inwardly rolled her eyes at his arrogance while glancing at the fruit. "Hmmm….I wonder what it tastes like?"

She grabbed a scalpel nearby and took the fruit before slowly cutting a piece from the side off in the pan to keep any juices contained. "Just one little bite." she picked the slice up and popped it in her mouth before slowly chewing on it. 'The peel is so bitter, but the inside is really sweet.'

She looked at it and smiled. "Wonder if you might be going on the shel-GAH!" she grabbed her chest while holding onto her desk as she felt a sudden pressure slam into her from inside and felt like it was slowly spreading. "What…..what is this?"

It felt like her body was slowly tingling with a warm feeling slowly growing, mostly at her groin.

"I need to get….help." she tried to stand, but when she made a step the heat grew instantly and she fell onto the floor with a hiss as she tried crawling towards the door, but each movement made the warmth get bigger and worst. Her mind began to wander, and she felt the need for the dildo she secretly kept under her bed. 'Did the fruit do this? Oh lord, if I don't calm down or get help I'll be caught! If the other members of the staff see me like this...oh God I'll never live this down.'

Before she could make another move, she started to hear footsteps. "Oh no, not now!" she scrambled to get on her chair and tried ignoring her groin getting hotter just as the door slowly opened.

"Ms. Juniper?" spoke Ash who saw the teacher manage to get on her chair and try to cross one leg over the other. "Are you busy?"

"Oh hello Ash." she smiled while propping her head with one hand. "Can I help you with something?"

"I think I left my homework in my desk." he replied walking over to said desk while sweating a little. 'Come on, she's gonna know you're lying if you take too long. Maybe I should just say I have a doctor's appointment and leave before I embarrass myself and things get awkward between us for the rest of the school year and the others after it.'

'Please hurry Ash, I don't wanna do something.' thought Juniper who gulped and felt her thighs rub against each other on accident.

"Huh, guess it's not here." He lied and looked to her as he walked away. "I'll get out of here and go look out-" he was cut off when he bumped into a shelf. "Oh, s-sorry." 'Idiot!' he thought as the self shook and a stack of heavy textbooks fell on top of him. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" asked Juniper who stood up, but gritted her teeth when she felt a surge go up her spine, but ignored it as she went over to help her student.

"Yeah, but ow." he rubbed his head as she crouched down and he glanced at her shirt under the coat and caught a glimpse of the valley of her cleavage, making him blush. 'Oh man.'

"Where does it hurt?" she asked rubbing his head.

He blushed and tried to keep his voice from cracking. "R-Right there is fine."

'His hair is so soft.' she thought while her mind started drifting to forbidden areas. 'Oh darn that berry!'

'Quit staring at her chest!' Ash mentally kicked himself. He stood up and moved to walk, but when he tried he tripped and ended up crashing onto Juniper with his face in her breasts.

Her eyes widened while the move made her let out a loud moan from the touch. "Uh...oh...my-"

"S-Sorry sorry!" he spoke sitting up with wide eyes and his hands on her breasts and unconsciously squeezed.

"AH!" she let out with closed eyes while a bigger surge went through her body. "Oh Ash!"

"Ah!" he wrenched his hands away while going pale. "S-S-Sorry Ms. Juniper! I swear I didn't mean that!" he shouted waving his arms in defence.

She gulped while noticing him try to look away, but when she saw him glance at her chest she felt her body get so warm she found her rational side leaving her. "Ash, is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-No." he looked away and started inching to the door. "I-I'd better get out of your way." he gave her an innocent smile and moved for the door.

"Ash Ketchum, stop right there." she barked with her hands on her hips.

He stopped while gulping as she crossed her arms.

"You tell the truth, were you staring at my chest?"

"... yes ma'am."

"And I take it you didn't actually come here to grab some homework, did you?"

Ash sighed in defeat. "No...it's in my bag. It always has been."

"Then look me in the face and tell me why you came here." she ordered leaning in close to him with a scowl.

He looked at her and blushed before gulping. "I….wanted to see you again." he said nervously.

She was surprised and had a good idea which made her chest feel warm and thump. "W-What do you mean? Why would you want to see me?" she asked him trying not to smile.

He swallowed. "Because I have a huge crush on you!" he spoke up all in one with his eyes closed. 'Well here comes the laughter.'

"...what?" she asked blinking her eyes.

He gulped. "I….have a crush on you Ms. Juniper." he repeated.

"R-Really?" She asked him.

He nodded while looking at the floor. "Since I first met you. See I have a thing for mature women, ever since I was little I hanged out with some of my mom's friends, and they were so nice, pretty, and kinda saw older woman then girls my age more attractive, sounds pretty weird huh?" he finished with a giggle.

Juniper simply looked at him for a few moment letting his words sink in before smiling with a seductive look in her eyes before moving her hands to unbutton her shirt. "Oh? Then what say I show you how normal you are?"

Ash blinked and went wide eyed seeing what she was doing while transfixed at slowly seeing her purple bra underneath. 'Holy shit!'

Juniper walked over while licking her lips as she locked the door and the camera zoomed away with low grunts and moans coming from the room.

(Later)

"Did we really just do that?" asked Ash who was frazzled and panting.

"Yes, we did." the teacher replied while panting and rubbing her head. She was laying on her back on her desk with her legs spread and Ash on top of her, head nestled on her bosom. "I think I'm starting to feel like myself, wow was that a ride."

"Heck yeah it was." he smiled while feeling tired, sore, and oh so lucky. "Sorry I came inside you. Should I be worried?"

"I'll buy some morning after pills on my way home. No trouble." she smiled while patting his back. "I don't need to ask how good it was with so much, do I?"

"No way." he smiled fondling her breasts.

"Well don't get too comfy, school's over and I don't think your mom would be happy if you went home with no pants on. Come on, get up."

He groaned and pulled his member from her entrance before he stood up. He stumbled and held onto a desk with a sigh. "That sure was a heck of a workout. My balls are drained."

"You certainly have quite a lot of stamina." Juniper said rubbing her aching groin. "And you're sure that was your first time?"

"Yeah….but I looked up a lot of porn while my mom was out so it gave me plenty to go on." he chuckled while trying to put his clothes back on. "Don't know how I'm going to explain the smell to my mom."

"Just tell her you took the long way home and ran the whole way." she spoke while getting her own clothes back on. "Just remember to take a long shower to get the smell off or she'll know you're lying."

"Right, thank you Ms. Juniper." he smiled before blinking and realized something. "Wait, what does this make us? I mean I know we can't make it public so…"

"Well let's make it friends with benefits. I wouldn't mind experimenting some more with this fruit while I can after all, and you get to see just how far you can go to make a woman very very happy. And before you go…" she walked up and gave him her bra. "Something to remember me by."

He blushed and went wide eyed while she pecked him on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Ash."

"S-S-See you M-Ms. Juniper." he stuttered while dragging himself out of the room while stuffing her bra into his backpack.

Ms. Juniper sat in her chair and let out a sigh. "I'll never be able to look at this desk the same way again."


	19. Issei and Gasper

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Issei and Gasper

Series: Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Issei's house)

Issei sighed as he and his kohai, Gasper Vladi, were sitting on the living room watching the most recent crossover episode between the Oppai Dragon, to which he considered changing the name to Crimson Dragon, and Magical Girl Levi-tan. 'Who knew tv would seem so boring compared to everything that I've met.' He thought to himself before glancing curiously at the happy dhampir.

"Wow! I had no idea there were so many shows like this." Gushed the half vampire cutely.

"You never had tv before?"

"I had it, but I focused on my computer." He admitted while tilting his head.

Issei glanced at his expression and looked back at the tv with a light blush. 'DAMN IT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO FEMININE AND CUTE?!' He inwardly thought in a mix of annoyance and arousal.

The fact a boy could look cute and hot, but still be a guy was something Issei was flabbergasted on.

'And don't get me started on what he wears.' he thought while finding the girl uniform on him making him look more cuter than even Koneko. Issei then shook his head while thinking, 'Calm down, you idiot! Gasper's a guy!'

Although that was hard to explain to his folks.

His father fainted from learning that Gasper was a boy while his mother tried to dress the shy dhampir in many female clothes she had. This lead to said male blushing while Issei didn't get a look since his mom made him wait outside.

He shivered in suppressed pleasure, remembering how cute the bishop looked after his mother put him on that Noel Vermillion cosplay. 'Why did she even have that?' He thought before shivering, 'You know what, some things are better left unknown.'

"Sempai?"

Gasper's voice made him snap out of his thoughts and look at the curious dhampir.

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"Any movie."

That short answer made Issei sigh as he got up, "Well, the movies are on the upper floor, wanna go with me to pick one up?"

"I'll trust your judgement sempai." he smiled innocently.

"Alright then, let's go."

And so they went upstairs to look for one through the shelves. Soon Issei found one that he thought Gasper would enjoy since it was about vampires.

"This looks good."

"Which movie is that one Sempai?" Asked the curious trap.

"You'll see."

(Later)

'Perhaps I shouldn't have chosen that Hellsing movie...' Thought a blushing Issei while comforting a scared Gasper, who was hugging him quite tightly. 'But then again it was either this or that Twilight one...ugh, why do the girls even have that one anyway?!'

Gasper watched the vampire tear into a human's throat and screamed while hugging Issei's arm tighter while closing his eyes.

"There there, it's alright." The brunette said as his blush got brighter. 'I can feel his chest through the uniform, it's almost like he's a regular flat chested girl.' Then he shook his head, feeling himself getting aroused by the sudden thoughts on his head. 'No! It's just a guy, a cute and girly looking one, but still a guy!'

"EEEEEEEK!" Cried out Gasper yet again upon seeing a vampire eating a dead corpse! He ended up clinging to Issei and land on his lap with said boy going wide eyed.

"F-fukouda!" Grunted the brunette softly, feeling his Kouhai's rear grinding up against his lower body.

"Save me sempai!" The dhampir cried out.

"N-N-No need to worry, it's just a movie." Issei told him, inwardly cursing as he felt his arousal grow even more. He could feel Gasper's butt rub against him while his pants started feeling tighter. 'Crap crap crap! What should I do?!'

[What's all this commotion? I was napping.] Scowled Draigg on his mind.

'Take a look for yourself!'

[Oh...I see now...I pity you, Aibou.] Answered the Welsh Dragon upon seeing the situation.

'A little help would be appreciated.' Deadpanned Issei.

[Well you're the pervert here, this is like a dream come true for you.]

'B-but Gasper's A GUY!'

[Oh please, man, woman, to me you humans will bed anything that looks good.]

'Where did you get that idea anyway?!'

[Humanity, I've been around for centuries remember?] Deadpanned Draigg. [Besides, isn't a "Trap" a part of the Harems?]

'Well...I think?' Said Issei before cursing the fact that his draconic partner was right.

Gasper shivered, but started to feel something under him. "W-what is that?" Asked curiously the daywalker, feeling something poking at his rear.

Issei stiffened up while Gasper unintentionally moved which rubbed against the spot and made it slowly get harder. 'S-Stop it, Gasper!' Mentally cried out the boy.

The vampire blinked before going wide eyed connecting the dots.

"S-Sempai, i-is this what I think it i-is?"

"N-No!" he quickly said before picking Gasper up and set him down before running out of the room while keeping the bulge hidden.

"W-Wait Sempai!" cried out Gasper before seeing Issei disappear. "I-I need to go after him!"

With Issei he shut his door and panted while glaring at his erection. "D-Damn it all! Why did it have to be him?!" Scowled the pervert, not mad at Gasper but at himself.

[Told you, deep inside humans it doesn't matter what gender someone is, they instinctively will fuck a lot of stuff.] Declared Draigg in victory.

'I bet you wouldn't be so high and mighty if you were here!' Scowled Issei back.

[I'd man up and just take him, he's feminine enough to be considered like that neko girl.]

'...Fukouda.' Groaned Issei, granting the point to the Welsh Dragon.

"Sempai? Are you in there?" Asked Gasper as he stood outside of the room.

"Y-Yes." he called back. "P-Please don't come in! I'll be out in a while!"

"Sempai please open the door."

"S-Sorry, I can't!" he spoke while holding the knob and felt Gasper trying to turn it. he spoke while trying to keep it shut.

"P-Please open up Sempai!" Gasper said as the shadows around him began to float wildly.

[Sounds like he might want you more then you want him.] Draigg said his opinion upon sensing the Dhampir's Sacred Gear's hidden ability activate.

'You're not helping!' Cried out the pervert on his mind.

"Sempai open up please!" Begged Gasper as the shadows began to push on the door, trying to get it open.

Issei gulped while seeing his erection stay strong. "P-Please calm down! I'll get out in a w-while!"

[If the door sticks around.] Chuckled the red dragon.

'Not helping!' Grunted Issei as he felt his control over his libido, which was barely, losing up.

"Sempai!" And with that, the door broke down from the shadows summoned by Gasper's secret ability of his Sacred Gear. "Please don't run and talk to me." Gasper said as he went inside the room.

Issei crossed his legs and covered his groin. "S-stop this." He grunted, feeling himself about to lose control.

"Sempai...did you...get excited?" blushed Gasper.

"Y-Yes." Admitted Issei in a resigned tone.

Gasper looked down and blushed brighter seeing the bulge was still there. "W-Was it...because of me?"

"Yes." Said Issei, feeling himself about to lose control and take his kouhai by force. "So please get out until I can calm down."

Gasper couldn't stop staring and felt flattered with butterflies in his stomach. "T-Then I should take responsibility for this, Sempai." Mumbled Gasper as he came near Issei.

Issei dropped his jaw hearing that. "B-But..."

"Please sempai, I won't mind." Gasper said as he neared Issei's covered dick and put his hand on the pants, reaching to the zipper.

Issei gulped while trying not to lose it.

The dhampir then put down the zipper and the pants, releasing Issei's cock, causing the former to have wide eyes at the size of it. "It's...big." Whispered the blushing boy while thinking, 'If I was a girl...I would get pregnant with his child.'

Issei gulped and let out a cry before tackling Gasper. "I'm sorry!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he cried out with wide eyes before suddenly feeling Issei's lips against his own.

'Oh to hell with it!' Issei thought as he deepened the kiss with his kouhai. 'I'm gonna go wild on him.'

[That's the spirit Aibou!] Chuckled the Red Welsh Dragon in amusement.

Gasper felt Issei pull him closer while on top of him and tried kissing back while feeling his body get warm at the closeness.

Yet Issei soon got his tongue inside his mouth before sucking the dhampir's tongue as well. Said boy growled while marveling at the taste as his dick felt harder than before.

Eventually they separated due to lack of air as they stared at each other with blushes on their faces and a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"S-Sempai." Gasped the half vampire with his blush increasing.

"Sshh, I'm going to show you all the stuff I've learned, and I mean EVERYTHING."

That declaration made the poor boy shiver in pleasure.

Issei leaned down and began licking at Gasper's neck making him with a gasp. "So soft, tasty and tender~!" Grinned Issei as he keep kissing the bishop.

"Ah! S-Sempai!" Cried out the poor boy in pleasure as the shadows around them shivered in the same pleasure.

"You almost sound like a real girl too." Complimented Issei. "You should have be born as a girl, damn it!"

"S-Sorry sempai."

"No matter, that doesn't mean I'll treat you any different, you wanna look and dress up like a girl? Then I'll turn you into my girl!"

"I-I'd like that very much please!" moaned Gasper while letting Issei suck his neck and went wide eyed feeling his underwear getting tight from his own cock rising up from under the skirt.

"Now now, what do we have here~!" Chuckled Issei while touching the younger boy's dick with his Sacred Gear covered arm, "Quite a good size actually...albeit mine is bigger by a few more inches~!"

Gasper moaned while feeling trapped and felt Issei give it a light squeeze before sucking on his neck. "AHH!"

'Damn! I should have done this a long time ago!' Thought the pervert to himself. He stopped uscking ont he spot and saw a hickey before he let go of Gasper's erection before grabbing the front of his uniform and used his left arm to tear the front off. Now Issei could the flat chest of his kouhai, which convinced him yet again that Gasper should have been born female. Without waiting he leaned down and started flicking his tongue across the bare chest making Gasper gasp. 'If only these could have milk for me to drink.'

"S-Sempai!" Cried out Gasper, feeling his penis shiver from pleasure.

"Come on, call me Issei-kun." he whispered teasingly.

"B-but that's...so embarrassing!"

"If you don't then I might stop." Issei said as he briefly stopped to confirm his point.

Gasper whimpered while looking away.

"Now now, what is your answer~?"

"P-Please."

"Please what~?"

"Please...Issei-kun."

"Go on~!"

"G-Go on...please."

"You will have to be WAY more specific, my dear Gasper~!"

"Give me more pleasure Issei-kun!"

"Good! Very good~!" laughed Issei who was enjoying this more than he thought. "I wonder which part should we play with then~?" he moved back and looked over Gasper before

"A-aaaahhh!" Fasped the dhampir as his blush got bigger. "S-sempai, t-that's my-!"

"Tiny dick I know, but let's see how sensitive you are when I do this!" With that said, he began to play with the girlish boy's dick.

"A-AHHHH!"

"Now now Gya-kun, please tell me how you're feeling right now~!" he teased while using his other hand to lightly caress his balls. "Otherwise, I might stop~!"

"So good!" Cried out the younger boy.

"Scream it, I want others to hear." Growled Issei in a demanding, sadistic tone.

"MORE! IT'S SO GOOD!" Screamed Gasper in pleasure as the shadows around them went wild.

"That's right, and it's gonna feel even better." With that said, Issei began to stroke the dhampir's dick.

Said male moaned while moving closer to Issei while said male licked his nipples again which were rock hard.

'Any suggestions on how to tease my dear Gasper, Ddraig?'

[Easy, give his dick a few licks.]

'...Fine, but he'll suck mine as well.' he thought before moving down and slowly stuck his tongue out.

"S-sempai...w-what are you going to do?" he asked before letting out a moan feeling it touch his dick.

Yet he froze up upon looking at the Sekiryutei's penis in his face! 'W-W-What?!'

"You better suck mine as well." Issei said. "Come on, stick your tongue out."

Gasper timidly yet eagerly did as told, licking the penis softly. 'It's so musky.' Thought the dhampir, 'Yet...so big and manly.'

"Come on, lick it!" Growled Issei lustfully.

Gasper nodded and started to lick around the tip.

"There we go~!" he grinned while rubbing Gasper's balls and flicking his tongue at the tip. "Just do it deeper, Gasper~!"

"Y-Yes sempai!" Gasper nodded before taking it even deeper. 'It's like it could stuff my whole mouth, maybe even my throat.' Thought the Dhampir in a mix of excitement and nervousness.

[Come on, he can do better than that.] Ddraig said annoyed.

'I agree.' With that thought, Issei began to move his hips more wildly. He shoved his dick into the dhampir's mouth who went wide eyed and gagged since the girth stretched his mouth open.

'S-so much...m-meat!' he thought while trying to lick around the tip as he reached up to softly rub the balls.

"Ah~! That's more like it~!" Grunted the dragon-devil hybrid in pleasure. "Suck on it harder too."

Gasper only did as told, wanting to quickly make his beloved sempai cum and drink his load. The more he sucked the more Issei teased the sides of his own dick. "MMMMMPGH!"

"What's that? Can't hear you." Chuckled an amused Issei. "You'll have to speak up."

"M-MEEPOHHG!" Gasper got out while sucking harder.

"Now that's more like it~!" he teased while feeling Gasper's dick twitching. "You're gonna come? Well, me too~!"

'Do it sempai!' Thought a more excited Gasper as he sucked harder. He felt it twitch and went wide eyed when it began shooting sperm out, it was thick, warm, and filling his mouth up too quick! 'S-so much!' The semen geyser soon hit most of the ground with the last drops hitting Gasper's face. He coughed while catching his breath to try and swallow the seed in his mouth.

Ironically, that led the Dhampir to have his own orgasm, which while good it was less in comparison to Issei's. It spurted on the floor while he was flooded with Issei's.

"Good job, Gasper-chan~!" Congratulated the older boy. "Now you look like a real girl."

"T-thank you..." Gasped the blonde while drinking the semen.

Issei stood up and looked down at Gasper's cum covered face and saw he was still hard as a diamond. "We should go to the main event now~!"

Gasper panted while feeling Issei spread his legs wide open. "S-Sempai?" Questioned tired yet curious the dhampir.

"I'm gonna turn you into my own cumdumpster." spoke Issei in a tone full of lust with a expression to match.

"S-Sempai." Muttered the surprised boy in a mix of shock and arousal at the thought. He let out a gasp/moan when he felt the tip rub at his anus before it started pushing in. "S-SEMPAIAAAAAAAH~!"

"FUUUUUCCCKKKKIIIINNNNNGGGG YEEEEEESSSSSS!" roared out Issei. With that said, Issei went fully inside his kouhai's deep, tight asshole.

"AHHHH!"

"DAMN! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" Groaned the pervert in a mix of pleasure and struggle. 'This is tighter than any onahole I've used before! It's ungodly tight!'

'S-So big! S-SO MANLY!' Thought Gasper in sheer shock and pleasure. "Sempai!"

"How does it feel, Gasper?"

"S-So big! I didn't know you could have sex like this!" Admitted the blushing hybrid while doing an ahegao face.

"I'm this hard and horny because of you! If you didn't look so cute and innocent it wouldn't have happened! Time to take responsibility for it!" grunted Issei with lust while reaching down and pinching Gasper's nipples with the thrusts. "That's why you will become my fucktoy to use whenever I want!"

"Ahhh! Sempai! More!" Cried out the dhampir in response, the pleasure being too much.

"Tell me clearly? More what you tight little slut!"

"M-MORE PLEASURE! JUST KEEP PIERCING ME PLEASE!"

Issei grinned and got an idea. "Boost!"

"EEEEEEEKKK!?" Gasped Gasper upon sensing his sempai's penis get BIGGER inside him! "S-SEMPAI!"

"Ah fuck yeah! Take responsibility for having such a tight asshole!" Groaned Issei in pleasure.

"I'm sorry sempai!" Cried out the poor half breed.

"From now on when you come over you better be wearing something cute!"

"A-alright, Sempai!" moaned Gasper before feeling the cock twitching. "A-are you going to cum?!"

"Yeah, and it's going right up your ass!" Issei declared determined, about to unleash his load. "Boost!"

THAT caused his penis to get even bigger inside the poor trap's tight butt!

"AHHHH!" Was all that could cry out the dhampir. His own sperm shot out while feeling his ass get filled with Issei's seed. It was so much, however, that soon Gasper ended up looking as if he was a pregnant girl due to the sheer amount put inside him! His eyes rolled in his head while falling limp while Issei panted.

"Phew...THAT was satisfying." Grinned the brunette. He patted Gasper on the head, but noted how his dick was still hard inside the trap. "Well, I guess I could go for a second round~!"

Gasper's eyes widened hearing that. "B-But..." He tried to say tiredly.

"In we go!" With that said, Issei continued as moans and cries filled the hallway!

(Timeskip)

"Man, what a tiring day." Groaned Issei tiredly as he fell into his couch. 'I feel like sleeping for the next few days.'

[Are you sure about that Aibou?]

'Yeah.' He thought back.

Ding dong.

"Yes, who is it?" Issei asked out loud as he went to open the door.

"Me sempai." Called Gasper's voice. "Me and Valerie!"

He blinked. "Door's open!"

There he saw both dhampirs wearing a pair of sundresses, but while Valerie's was a normal, white one, Gasper's was a gothic lolita variant that was mostly black with red and white that showed a LOT of skin, looking more than an indecent swimsuit!

When Issei saw them he felt blood running down his face.

"D-do you like it, Ise-kun?" Asked an embarrassed yet excited Gasper.

The answer came from the boy staring at him before tackling the dhampir to the ground.

"S-sempai!" Cried out Gasper as Valerie stared surprised yet excited.

"Now look what you did!" he cried out with lust while grabbing at Gasper's chest with a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"S-sorry, Sempai! P-please punish me for my mistake!"

"I'm gonna make you walk with a limp for a month!" He said before glancing at the blushing female, "Unless you want to join in as well, Valerie-chan?"

"I'll let you two go at it first, then maybe when you're done with him." She answered with a perverse smile on her face.

Gasper moaned before getting the front part of his dress torn off. "S-sempai!" He gasped while blushing as the shadows around the trio shivered with joy.

"I'm gonna turn you into my cum dumpster for a week!" grinned Issei with a lustful glint. "You and your dear friend as well!"

"YAH!" he cried out feeling Issei lick his nipples while Valerie stared with a little drool.

'I can't wait for my turn~!' Thought the excited female dhampir.


	20. Spike, Thunderlane, and Rumble

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Spike, Thunderlane, and Rumble

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumble was walking down a dirt path with a sigh. 'I don't get it, why didn't Thunderlane come by for show n tell?'

Normally it was no surprise if his brother was late or couldn't come by for something with his wonderbolts career got in the way, but recently it was like he was more and more busy. This past week already he had come home late looking tired, and for some reason he wouldn't look Rumble in the eye.

"I wonder if I made him mad." he muttered with a glum expression. As he was passing by some of the trees though he heard some rustling and raised an ear up.

"Come on Spike, what if someone sees?"

"Relax, there's no one here, I checked."

'Spike? That sounds like he's with Thunder.' he thought moving over near it while hearing some weird sounds that sounded like groaning. He slowly moved over and peeked around before going wide eyed. 'WHAT IN CELESTIA!?'

"A-Ah." came Thunderlane who was on his flank with his legs spread, getting his dick rubbed by Spike's claws who smiled while looking at it.

"There we go, just relax, we're all alone, so just focus on how good this feels." he whispered with a seductive tone.

"E-Easy for you to say, you don't mind if someone sees."

"Not my fault being in the position of the mare turns me on." Spike looked down at his rigid pink cock and giggled. "Besides, you never said no when I helped you in the locker room."

"That was because we were alone and secure." He said. "If another pony catches us or if Celestia help me my brother spots us in the act, I won't be able to take it!"

"That's why we're careful." the dragon leaned near the dick and flicked the tip with his tongue, making the pegasus jump, before he slowly ran it up the sides with one claw rubbing Thunderlane's balls.

"A-aahh…" Thunderlane slightly gasped. He tried relaxing and closed his eyes while letting the tongue caress his dick like so many other times while Spike's other claw lightly rubbed the bottom of the shaft.

"Hehe.. Still getting hard despite your words."

Rumble himself was blushing beet red at seeing this and knew what was going on since he already heard about sex was, but to see it going on NOW, and involving his brother? 'It's different then hearing about it. And my brother is enjoying this?'

"Mmm, nice and musky like always, just need some gems to toss in and I could have this every meal." teased Spike while flicking his tongue across the tip and tasting some precum oozing out.

"T-that would hurt if you tried that." The Pegasus stuttered. When he felt Spike started sucking on the tip and lick up his pre he had to keep from jumping up and groaned with his wings twitching on accident. "Nghhhh~. S-so warm.."

"And you haven't even had my ass yet."

'Yet? Wait, how long have they done this?' thought Rumble who tried to be quiet, but he could feel his own dick slowly rising up and felt ashamed while trying to get himself to turn around and just leave. Only problem? He couldn't look away. 'I shouldn't be watching this. I have no problem with my brother doing this, but I can't keep watching." He thought trying to urge himself to move.

"C-Come on Spike, don't tease me." groaned Thunderlane.

"Oh?" He teasingly asked. "You want something from me?"

"Y-You know." he panted while seeing Spike smirk.

"No, not really." he shook his head. "Maybe if you tell me clear and loud, I'd get what you mean."

Thunderlane grumbled as he always know Spike wants someone to say what they want. "Can you show me your smooth ass?"

"Ah ah ah, how do you address me?" he wagged a finger.

Thunderland sighed. "Can you show me your smooth ass, Rumble?"

Spike grinned widely while Rumble look wide eyed at the words.

'Wh-wh- what did he say?!'

"Of course." the dragon turned his back to Thunderlane and bent over a nearby stump while reaching back to spread his ass to the stallion. "Come right on in and stir me all over big brother." winked Spike.

Rumble's body trembled at the words he's hearing right now. 'W-W-Why did he say that?' he thought while seeing Thunderlane move over and lay on Spike with the foal seeing the large girth his brother was packing as it rubbed against the dragon's rear.

"Aahh.. It's so big, big brother." Spike moaned. He rubbed his ass against the girth with Thunderlane rubbing the tip against his anus. "Go ahead and stuff it all in me, I don't mind."

Thunderlane shuddered as he lined his shaft up to Spikes anus. 'Celestia forgive me.' before he started to slowly push against it as both of them groaned with the tip going in easy thanks to the other times they did this followed by the shaft inch by inch. "Ooh, you're so tight Spike."

"Ah! M-My name's Rumble, remember big bro?" moaned Spike while gripping the stump.

"S-Sorry! Slipped out." groaned the pegasus sliding more of his dick inside with the smaller insides squeezing all around him.

"S-so how long you felt this way? Two years? 3?" He asked moaning.

"4!" he groaned while pulling back slowly and then slammed right back in with Spike moaning out like a mare in heat as Rumble stared slack jawed.

'W-Why is he saying that?' thought Rumble who gulped while seeing Thunderlane start to slowly push in and then out of the dragon with his own dick visible and flopping while holding onto the stump.

"Every time I see your supple flank, it's taking everything I have to keep it together!" groaned Thunderlane to Spike while he buried as much of his dick inside as he could.

"Y-you really like my butt don't you?" Spike shuddered his claws digging into the stump.

"Fuck yeah, every time you take a bath I try not to sneak a peek, but I still do!"

Rumble blushes as he said that. 'H-he's been peeking on me?!' he looked down and saw his dick was rigid and gulped while sitting down to look at it. 'If I don't try to calm this down then I can't get home or else Thunder is gonna find out.'

The thought doesn't make much sense when a normal pony thinks about it, but Rumble is too flustered and embarrassed to think straight.

He slowly moved his hooves to start rubbing it, but gasped when it sent a surge of pleasure as his eyes stayed on the two.

"Oh Thunder! Y-Your cock is so big! It's filling my butt up!"

"I can't help it, I wanna turn your asshole inside out!" grunted Thunder while sandwiching Spike between himself and the stump while pushing in harder.

"I-I won't stop you. Just give it all to me!" moaned Spike with his tail swishing from the cock stretching his ass out.

"Oh Celestia Rumble, I know this is wrong, but I can't help myself!"

"It's okay! I still love you brother!" Spike cried out.

Hearing that just made Thunderlane harder and make him move his hips faster while Rumble groaned and blushed at the image of himself saying that.

'I don't hate him despite all this, but would I really say it like that?' the colt thought while rubbing his dick harder and biting his lip. 'Why does this feel so good?!'

Thunderlane thrusted harder and faster while Spike pushed back.

"T-Thunder.. I think I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too Rumble, I'm gonna give you the biggest load I got!"

Spike panted as he moaned out as he sprayed his seed all along the side of the trunk. When he felt Thunder start cumming inside he moaned as loud as he could. "Oh Celestia! Your cum is so hot Thunder!"

"Oh you're squeezing my cock so tight Rumble!" Thunder cried out. "Take in every single drop!"

A little cum dripped out of Spike's ass while they both panted. Thunderlane slowly pulled out while Spike moaned feeling the sperm slowly dribble out his ass and down his legs and cock.

"Ah.. Hah… hahh…" They both panted as Spike slowly got up.

"Wow 'brother', you flooded my ass." he teased with a shiver.

"Did you like it?" Thunderlane asked him.

"Big time." he grinned before he picked up the sound of panting nearby. "Hmm? You hear something?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like panting nearby." Spike said while Rumble started to panic.

'Oh snap they're onto me! I gotta get out of here!' He thought as he started to back away.

Spike looked around before seeing some of the bushes rustle and ran over before looking behind them and saw the colt running off. "Get back here!"

Rumble didn't listen as he ran as fast as his legs can carry him. 'Please don't let them see my face, please don't let them see my face!' he glanced behind him and saw Spike chasing him and panicked while trying to go faster. "Quit chasing me!"

The dragon let out a growl as he ran on all fours before lunging and tackled Rumble with both of them rolling on the ground. "Gotcha!" Spike landed on top of Rumble staring at him. "Rumble?"

Said colt panicked and tried crawling away from him. "D-Don't look!" he cried out in panic.

"What are you doing out here?" he blinked before feeling something against his side and looked to see Rumble's dick standing up and with a little precum, causing the dots to connect. "Caught our little fun did you?"

"J-just for a second!" Rumble said. "I only saw you two then he came inside you!"

Spike smirked just as Thunderlane caught up and saw it was Rumble who tried covering his face. "Oh? So you're a little peeping tom eh?"

"I-it was only for a second!" Rumble insisted.

"Rumble? You mean...you saw….all of that?!" asked Thunderlane with a pale expression.

"No! I only just got there when you came!" He said not wanting them to know he saw and heard the whole thing.

"Liar, you saw everything." smirked Spike while grabbing his cock and started to rub it.

"I did not!" he cried out in a groan while biting his lip. 'His scales feel even better than my hooves!' He thought feeling warmer.

"Spike, maybe you should stop." suggested Thunderlane who felt this night was turning out bad.

"Actually, I think I should help." he remarked while rubbing Rumble's dick faster and hearing the colt moan louder. "If he saw us then that means he got nice and hard from it, which means we better help him see just how good fucking can feel."

"P-please stop. Let's just go home!" Rumble insisted stuttering, hoping he would.

"Nope." Spike grinned deviously while moving his head near the cock and gripped it harder as he rubbed while feeling it start to twitch. He moved his other claw above the tip before the sperm shot out onto it and Rumble went wide eyed with a loud cry. "Wow, he was deep into it. He must've seen everything from the beginning."

Thunderlane went wide eyed while Spike took some of the sperm in his hand and licked it up with a hum.

"Nice and fresh, just like a virgin." he grinned before leaning near Rumble's face and making him face the dragon. "Here, have some."

"No stop! P-please!" He shakes his head slightly. That's when Spike leaned in and pressed their lips together, making him go wide eyed while feeling a tongue go into his mouth and shivered feeling some of the sperm get rubbed around. "Mmmph!?"

Thunderlane gulped and tried to say something, but he was stunned at the sight while Spike started to wrestle his tongue with Rumble's.

"S-stop it!" Rumble muffled trying to push the dragon off.

"I might, if you tell us what you thought of it." smirked Spike straddling Rumble.

"I-I told you.. I didn't s-see much e-except the end!" Rumble said trembling. 'I should've left sooner!'

"I meant the sperm." frowned Spike while rubbing his tail against Rumble's dick making the colt groan. "Tell us what you thought of your own sperm. Did it taste good? Did it taste familiar? And if so, just what did it taste like?"

Rumble groaned as he stated. "It's… salty and bitter." He answered, hoping he just has to say that.

Spike smiled and patted the colt's head before moving down and looked under Rumble's dick and at his anus. "So this is the butt your brother's always wanted to fill, not bad, it's fresh and just begging to have something flood it."

"I-I told you what you wanted, can I please go?" Rumble begged.

"Mmmmm, nope." smiled Spike before getting off Rumble and raising his flank up before sitting on his chest and used the leftover cum on his hand to rub it against the anus with Thunderlane able to see it clearly.

"AAHH!" moaned Rumble feeling the wet substance while feeling Spike's dick rub against his own stomach. "Nghh what now?!"

"Isn't it simple? I'm gonna give your cute butt a little lube to make things easier." Spike said smiling.

"E-easy for what?" Rumble asked trying to move.

"Your brother's sausage." giggled the dragon while pointing to Thunder who blushed and with his dick still rigid. "He's still not done, in fact usually it takes three loads for him to calm down, five if he's really hot and horny."

Rumble blushed hearing that and spotted the dick before moaning as he felt one of Spike's claws prod his anus. "N-No!" Rumble said trying to struggle, despite his growing blush and arousal in the air.

"Spike, maybe we should stop." spoke Thunderlane, even though seeing his brother's flank in the air and Spike rubbing it like that was making it hard to think rationally.

"Oh come now." Spike said teasingly. "He's right here and in position. All he needs is a good rimming and he'll be ready for the taking."

Thunderlane gulped while hearing his brother moan louder.

The foal panted and felt his dick rub against Spike's chest and jumped when he felt a claw start pushing into his anus and wiggle for a little bit. "A-AH! I-It doesn't go in there!" he moaned out on accident, which just made Spike start adding a second claw.

"A tight fit. It'll feel wonderful!" Spike said.

'Spike's claw feel so good. I wonder how my brother's cock would feel..' Rumble thought before going wide eyed and squirmed when he felt Spike's claws spread out in his ass and dig in deeper.

"There we go, all this fresh sperm is great lube." grinned the dragon pushing as much as he could inside before spreading the ass and started working his tongue inside.

Rumble gasped louder at the feeling. "H-hey don't lick there." 'Why does it feel so good!'

"I need to so you can enjoy it." Spike said. "Or maybe you want your brother to lick you instead." he pulled his tongue out and turned to the stallion. "Thunderlane come over here and help Rumble get nice and loose."

The stallion blushed as he slowly approached them. When he was close and saw Spike spread Rumble's ass he felt like this was some kind of dream.

Rumble blushes as he looked in his brother's eyes. He wanted to stop this, to tell his brother to get Spike off him, but at the same time feeling like this and exposed made him wanna do more, even if he didn't wanna say it out loud. "B-brother…"

Thunderlane leaned in and started to lick the anus, making his brother moan and Spike smirk before pushing the tongue inside and swirling it around while getting a taste of his brother's sperm at the same time.

"A-aahh…" Rumble let out a soft moan feeling the warm tongues in him. He squirmed while feeling them wiggle around inside while feeling more precum trickle out and onto Spike's chest. 'I can't believe it feels this good…'

Eventually Spike and Thunder pulled their tongues out while Spike set Rumble's flank on the ground and used his claws to stretch the anus open.

"Come right on in Thunderlane, Rumble's just begging for a big meaty cock to stuff him up."

Thunder blushed as he looked at him. "H-he has to tell me it's okay!"

"Well that's obvious." Spike moved to Rumble and made him look him in the eye. "Be nice and clear on what you want now."

"I-I…" Rumbled blushed as his lips trembled. He stared at the dick and gulped before whispering something else. "S-stir me all over…" He muttered.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

Rumble grumbled a bit. "... Stir me all over.." Rumble said.

"You know he can't hear you." Spike said shaking his head. "You need to speak louder, more clear."

Rumble took a breath before staring at Thunderlane. "Come right on in and stir me all over big brother." He told him.

That made Thunderlane gulp and line his cock up with the anus before slowly pushing with a grunt, the entrance was much more tighter than Spike as both brothers groaned and the dragon giggled.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard."

"Oh Celestia!" Rumble cried out with wide eyes feeling the cock slowly stretch his asshole open and making a huge wave of pleasure hit him. "Y-your cock is so big!"

"Ahh! Your ass is so snug!" groaned Thunderlane who kept on pushing in while really feeling like this was a dream come true.

Rumble moaned as he felt it slide even deeper. "G-go in as deep as you can. I don't mind."

"Ah ha! You did see it all." chuckled Spike.

Rumble groaned as he slowly nodded his head. "Y-yes… I did. I tried to look away, but I couldn't." He admitted.

"Then, you know what I said?" groaned Thunderlane who kept going before stopping as he got his dick in as deep as it could.

The colt nodded. "About feeling this way for 4 years, how difficult it was to not pounce me…" He blushes. "Even when you said you peek on me when I take a bath."

'Fuck it all!' Thunderlane thought. "I knew we shouldn't have done it there!" He said at Spike.

"But if we didn't then you wouldn't be stuffing your brother." he smirked before getting off of Rumble and seeing a bulge slowly forming from the pegasus' cock. "Wow, guess your brother can really take a cock, and it's his first one."

"Mmhh…" Rumble moaned as he looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry, after he's done I can take you on as an apprentice and help you learn to take anything." giggled Spike.

"No way." spoke Thunderlane slowly pulling back. "Rumble's flank," then he pushed back in with Rumble moaning. "Is mine!"

"Wgh-what?!" Rumble cried out with a moan.

"Aw, he's establishing his territory." chuckled Spike. "Didn't expect him to become quite possessive."

The colt tried to say something, but let out a loud moan instead as he felt the dick move in and out of him. "Ah..aahh.." He moaned loudly as his cock flops a bit from the force.

Spike watched it flop and moved down before grabbing it and flicked his tongue on the tip. "Hehe.. Enjoying it little colt?"

"A-Ah!"

"I'll take that as a yes." he licked all around the smaller cock while Rumble moaned louder and louder.

'I can't believe I'm getting screwed by my own brother.' Rumble thought panting hotly. 'And Spike's licking my cock!'

"Oh Celestia! It's more tight than I ever imagined!" grunted Thunderlane leaning on Rumble without slowing his thrusts down.

Rumble went and nuzzled his head to Thunderlane's, panting softly as he does. "M-More."

"Aw, he likes it." teased Spike who pulled his tongue back and positioned himself with Rumble's cock rubbing against his ass. "And now you get to lose your virginity with me."

Rumble nods his head eagerly. "P-please?"

Spike grinned and slowly moved back with a moan while Rumble groaned as the dick slowly pushed into him. "Oh fuck yeah, it's like when I took Snip's in me for the first time, only your dicks longer."

"H-how many have you took?" Rumble asked, "Who was your first?"

"Mmm, it was my cousin Blueblood, but I won't say anything else unless you outlast Thunder." moaned Spike grinding his ass harder against Rumble's cock.

He groaned in pleasure at fucking and getting fucked at the same time. "S-so good…" Rumble moaned happily.

"Rumble, I can't stop my hips, your ass is holding onto me everywhere." groaned Thunderlane moving his dick in and out faster.

"T-thunder. Your cock is rubbing my insides so much. I can't stop moaning!" Rumble cried out in bliss.

"Then moan your head off." chuckled Spike while his insides squeezed and rubbed Rumble's cock as he moved against his dick. "If you feel like blowing your load, do it all inside me."

"Ah!.. Ahh!... Aaahhh!" Rumble cried out as he cums deeply inside Spike's hole.

"Rumble!" grunted Thunderlane who pushed his cock in deep enough to rub against his brother's prostate.

Rumble gasped from the feeling. "Thunder!"

"Seems like he found your g-spot." chuckled Spike feeling the fresh sperm shoot into him like a fountain while Rumble groaned and felt like his seed was gushing out without restraint. "Really give it to him Thunder."

"Y-yeah.. D-don't hold back!" Rumble encouraged.

Thunderlane grunted and rubbed the tip harder against the spot while feeling the ass getting more and more snug.

Rumble grunted and groaned as he tried to thrust against into Spike. "It won't stop coming out!"

"N-no one's telling you to~." Spike winked.

"Rumble! I'm gonna flood your ass!" groaned Thunderlane as his dick started twitching and slammed it right against Rumble's prostate in response.

All three of them cried out at the same time as they hit their climax. Spike's seed shot on the grass, Rumble's shot into Spike's, and said foal started feeling his brother's hot seed pouring into his anus like a hose with said stallion staying inside as long as possible.

It lasted for a full 30 seconds before finally settling down. All of them panted and fell on their sides while trying to catch their breath.

"So Rumble..." Spike smiled looking at the foal. "How did it felt being taken by your brother?"

"Ah...ah….ah….ah…." panted Rumble with a glazed expression as his back leg twitched from all the sperm in his ass.

"Wow, he really loves it Thunder." He looks at the stallion. "He might get addicted to it."

"Provided….he doesn't….hate me." Thunderlane got out without taking his dick out. "His ass was breathtaking, even better then yours Spike, no offense."

"None taken, and don't worry. He wouldn't have relaxed and went along with it if he didn't like it." The dragon assured.

"I just hope this doesn't go bad." gulped the stallion.

(Next day)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Rumble who was taking his brother's dick while said pegasus was in his wonderbolt's uniform. "T-T-Thunder! I-I gotta get to school!"

"Just one more load before I head off or I'm gonna be hard all day!" he groaned while slapping his brother's flank.

The foal yelped at that. "J-just don't get your uniform ruined."

"You got it bro." he groaned before burying his dick inside and began cumming as Rumble started cumming on the floor. "T-Try to hold it in until you can wash it out when you get there."

"What? Why? What for?" He asked.

"Cause I don't think you're gonna want your classmates asking why your butt's leaking." chuckled Thunderlane slowly pulling out as some of his seed already started to seep out onto the floor. "Then again, maybe clean it out now before I walk you to school."

"My thoughts exactly." He said getting a cloth and heading to the bathroom.

(Later)

"Hey you two." waved Spike as he leaned on the fence and saw the two brothers walking towards the school. "Have fun?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rumble trying to act oblivious.

"I mean the early load he had to give you before coming here of course."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Thunderlane asked trying to stay calm.

"Don't try to play coy with me Thunder, you did the exact same thing to me when we went at it." he smirked seeing them blush before looking at Rumble. "By the way, you still wanna know how many guys I've done it with, or was that just a spur of the moment question?"

"Still kinda wanna know."

"Well it's simple. One time I ran into my cousin Prince Blueblood who was rubbing one out, he kinda got a little dominating, fucked me in his room, and that's when I decided I loved cock more than mares. So I decided to help out any guy around, and Snips and Snails were some of my first. The looks on their faces when they lost their virginities was cute, but sadly they went off faster than you did."

Rumble blushed oddly happy at the fact.

"And I was mainly a substitute until Thunder here plowed your tight ass, and now that he has, I'll be lending a claw or two to other pent up stallions, but that doesn't mean I won't back out of a threesome with you two."

The two brothers blushed red at the offer.

"I'll keep that in mind." Thunderlane said.

Spike moved over and pekced them both on the cheek before running over to Big Mac who lead Apple Bloom here and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Hey big guy, what say you and me have our own day at school while the little fillies are away?"

Big Macintosh blushed a bit at that, but responds with a soft "E-yup."

Spike giggled as the two walked off with his tail swishing.

"Rumble, I just got an idea." spoke Thunderlane with a glint in his eyes.

"What?"

"How do you think you'd look in a dress?"

Rumble blushes as he shakes his head. "No way no, nuh uh, fat chance, not gonna happen, nope, forget it." Rumble keeps saying no in different variations.

(Later)

"Aw, I think it fits just perfect on you."

Rumble stared at his brother with an unamused look on his face. He was wearing a pink frilly dress that was hiked up on the back to show his flank with a bow in his hair. "I'll remember this." He sighs, "Can I take this off now?"

"Nope." Thunderlane stood on his hind legs tos how his stiff dick that was throbbing. "This guy doesn't wanna see that, but he might appreciate your little mouth on the tip."

Rumble groaned as he slowly walked to him and nuzzled it.

"And don't forget to call me daddy."

'I've got a feeling my flank's gonna be sore for a LONG time.' he thought. 'And no, I'm not calling you daddy.'


	21. Viper and Jackie

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Viper and Jackie

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Egyptian desert, outside the Valley of the Kings-

The sands of the ancient desert whooshed in the wind while a jeep drove a cross its barren surface. The driver had a blue mask on to try and keep any of the sand from their eyes.

"This is almost too easy." The driver said with a smirk. "And almost at the entrance to Duat, and the temple of Nehebkau."

The jeep moved faster in the burning sands while it started to get bumpier than normal.

"Although I can do without the speed bumps." The person said before the jeep got stuck on something and nearly sent the person flying into the sand. "What the? Ok this is just great!"

As the person got out to see the problem, the person noticed a bit of cut stone in the sand. "Perfect, figures I'd hit a rock." but another look found that it was covered in hieroglyphics, which read _Gate of Duat_. "Well I be damned."

They picked it up with a grunt and took the mask off as it showed a smiling Viper. "Seems like I didn't have to dig around in the sand after all, today's my lucky day."

Ssssss.

She blinked before the ground gave way and she fell into a small room with no lights and with sand covering it. She looked around and sighed. "Great, figures it wouldn't be that easy. On the upside, this could be like in the movies."

A small scorpion scurried by while another one came, and another and another until they were covering the walls.

"Crap." she frowned backing up and putting the stone on her belt. "I think I'd prefer snakes." She then carefully walked passed them while noting the walls were covered in copper. "What I wouldn't give for a power drill right about now."

She then noticed a fork in the road, one with gold walls and the other covered in snakes. She rubbed her chin. 'Ok think, usually they make things seem like an easy choice, but there's a catch. Sometimes they tend to make the real path seem more deadly. Ok….this way.'

She walked towards the snake covered hall and found that the snakes were an optical illusion made by finely made snake statues. "Ok, so far so good."

As she walked down the hall, she noticed it was getting bright and brighter until she entered a room covered in gold and gems of various shapes and sizes. In the center of that was a large two headed snake with two arms next to it holding either a giant ruby or a canopic jar with Horus' head acting as a lid. "I hit the jackpot."

She ran towards the giant gem while noticing a warning on the arm saying _Beware, oh mortal, for if thou take the cursed object then a curse of Nehebkau shall be invoked. Thy body shall be formed a new and thy husband will rest no longer. So speaks Nehebkau, guardian of Duat, and keeper of the treasure of Ra_.

She eyed the ruby and rubbed her hands. "You're gonna get me a nice little trip to France big boy." She carefully grabbed the gem while noting it was much lighter than a normal gem. "Huh Unexpected." she turned and started walking before feeling the gem shaking.

The gem then exploded with light as it hit Viper in the face, casing her to go temporarily blind.

"GAH!" she covered her face. "My eyes! Oh god I can't see!"

As she cried out in pain, she didn't notice that her legs were starting to fuse into a single long black tail as her ears pointed a little bit.

After a while her sight returned to normal, but left her with yellow eyes for some reason. She blinked and shook her head while feeling off balance and fell on her back. "Damn it, what's going….on?" She looked around and then at her feet, which were um...well not there. "What the fuck?!"

She tried to sit up and move her legs, but all it did was make the tail move just a little. "What is going on?! Why do I have a tail?! And why the fuck am I seeing heat signatures?!" She then noticed her mouth had long pointed fangs. "Oh great, don't tell me this is some damn curse."

That was when she thought having the Horse talisman, only to realize it was stored away in Section 13, and the one that guarded it was hands-wait what?!

"What the fuck was that?!" she hissed while trying to stand up, and fell again. "Damn it! Why can't I get up?! Ugh, if only Chan was here, maybe he might help me, but if I tell him I'm cursed he's gonna find out about this, read me the riot act about stealing, yadda yadda yadda, and I don't need that right now." She frowned before her mind wandered a little bit as she saw herself on a date with Jackie.

She shook her head and managed to move on the floor, feeling it was easier and went back the way she came. "I just gotta get back to Section 13, get the horse, and go back to normal before he finds out." She then had another day dream of her getting flowers from Jackie. "Oh god, I'm starting to flirt with myself!"

(A few days later)

-San Francisco-

Viper managed to get back here, after hiding on the plane's cargo hold, and was navigating through alleys to keep from being seen. This wouldn't be a problem, if she didn't have a very long tail or nearly scared herself from knocking over trash cans and bottles.

"Alright, if I remember right, it should be down this next corner." She said to herself before seeing the telephone booth, but there was one problem.

The fact there was a man using it.

She facepalmed and hissed with a frown. "Perfect, just perfect."

The man continued to talk on the phone while not noticing that the woman was slowly moving behind him. "Yes, I know honey, I'll get you the milk."

Viper hissed while her tail wrapped around him and sent him flying into a trash can. "I need it more!"

"AHH!"

CRASH!

"Ow…"

" _Hello? Willber? Hello? Hell-_ "

Click.

She moved into the booth and tried to get her tail in, but that was even more difficult than expected. Especially with her tail sticking out of the door. "Come on, snakes are suppose to be flexible, so get in!"

She tugged harder while the tail went in and hit her in the face. "Ow! Stupid tail!"

Eventually she got it in and made sure the door was closed. The booth went down a hole while Viper rubbed her nose.

'Just why must I have a tail? I'm a fan of snakes but I don't want to be one! And what if Jackie has a leg fetish...ok now I know I'm losing it!'

-Section 13-

The door opened as Viper felt a little tight inside the booth for obvious reasons. She grunted and squirmed a little before falling out and sighed with relief. "Thank god."

"And I say he's a beaver." Spoke a guard to another as they walked down the hall. "After that, he went mad and started pounding a stuffed beaver and started calling it Mary. What are the odds?"

"Bill, I heard this story before and it's always boring."

"Well I only got so many to tell so you're gonna have to get use to it."

"Yeah like the time you got drunk and started singing I'm a Lumberjack."

"Don't start with me." He frowned while moving passed a hidden Viper, who was hiding in a locker. "I know what you did as well mister pantyhose."

"Hey! You told me you forgot about that!"

"I lied."

She rolled her eyes and slithered out of the locker and down the hall. 'Time to get me a little pony.'

As she slithered towards the vault, she heard a very familiar man and his niece walking down the opposite hallway.

"Please Jackie? I really want to use the Rooster talisman."

"No, you already caused trouble last week with the Snake talisman."

"I was curious about the teacher lounge."

"And nearly made the teachers think the school was haunted. Besides, what do I keep telling you?"

"Not to use them." She groaned before seeing a tail poking out from the hall. "Um Jackie? Does this place have a pet or mascot?"

"No why?"

She pointed to the tail. "Because I see a snake."

Jackie looked and went wide eyed before moving Jade behind him. "Stay here."

"But Jackie, I can handle a tiny old snake." She said annoyed as Viper eye twitched at the old comment.

"Jade." He said sternly.

She huffed in annoyance as the tail started moving a little bit. "Fine, but if you get eaten I'm getting your room."

He rolled his eyes and moved towards it.

Viper looked around while trying to sneak around. 'Ok, the vault is the hall to the left. Just get it, get fixed and get out before he finds me.' she then felt something grabbing her tail as she stiffened. 'Oh crap.'

Jackie looked at the tail while amazed it was part of a much larger snake. 'Did Vance get a pet snake?'

The tail moved up before thrashing around like crazy. He went wide eyed as it knocked him back and started moving away.

Jackie ran after it before jumping on the tail and held on tight.

Viper shivered again while instinctively thrashing her tail to get the person off her as she slithered towards the vault. But the problem she went down the wrong hallway and entered the mess hall. This leading to a lot of agents stopping and turning towards her.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um...hello boys?" Viper said while moving back from the doors. "Just passing by, don't mind me."

"Intruder!"

"Shit!" She said before slithering off with Jackie still on her tail. 'Damn it! Why did I pick this hallway?!'

"Wait! Get back here!"

"Hell no!" Viper yelled out before running into a headed towards a guest room before slithering in and locked it behind her. "Safe!" but then she felt something on her tail and hissed. 'Of course.'

Jackie stayed tight on the tail while also feeling very sick at the moment.

'Just who is this guy anyway?' Viper thought before moving her tail towards her face. That's when her eyes and his own widened. "Jackie?"

He blinked in confusion. "Viper? What are you doing here? And did you see the snake?"

She shook her head. "I'm here to get the horse talisman, and um….well." She pointed to her waist.

Jackie looked down and jaw dropped in shock. "You are the snake!"

She nervously laughed at that. "Tada, you got yourself a new pet snake." 'This is so embarrassing.'

"W-What happened to you?!"

"...no idea." She lied while her tongue hissed a little.

He frowned while looking at her. "How can you not have any idea?"

"Um….I just do?" She hissed again.

"Viper."

She looked away while feeling a little nervous being near him for some reason, and it wasn't because she was caught either. "Ok, so I might….have been looking for a ancient treasure in Egypt."

"What kind of treasure?"

"...the lost temple of Nehebkau." She gulped. "Or now found temporary temple of Nehebkau."

"What?! But that's cursed!"

"I know now!" She hissed. "And it wasn't my fault I chose the glowing gemstone!"

"Gemstone?"

"Big ruby that blinded me."

He groaned and facepalmed. "Viper, don't you know that temples like that ALWAYS make you choose between something shiny and something less desirable?"

"No."

"The less desireable are always the right ones!"

"..." she looked away. "If you saw the size of this gem you'd wanna have it too."

"Viper, what was the curse exactly?"

"Something about the person to be changed and their husband to never rest. But I don't have one so that parts never going to hit me."

"Well why did you come and sneak into Section 13?"

"Horse talisman, duh."

He facepalmed. "Right, but you should have asked."

"And get nagged by you? No way." She frowned while feeling a little annoyed at him, even if she found his serious face kind of cute.

"Viper, I keep-"

"Telling me to give up stealing blah blah blah, well I was just going by the whole finders keepers rule since I found it. Besides, sailors do the same to wrecked ships, what's so bad about taking a little treasure off of some dusty old temple?"

"It's morally wrong."

"Yeah yeah." She hissed angrily. "Cry me a river."

He frowned. "We'll talk this over, AFTER you're back to normal."

She nodded before moving her tail down and opened the door. "Just tell the guards that I'm your wife-I mean friend."

He looked at her surprised while she blushed and looked away. "What was that?"

"Um...nothing husband." She said before covering her mouth. 'What's going on?!'

'Odd.' He thought while feeling like he entered another universe. He walked out and saw agents running over and aim their weapons at Viper. "Wait wait! She's ok, she's a friend of mine."

"Likely story." One agent said while not buying it.

"It's true." Viper said while moving closer to Jackie. "He's my husband-I mean friend."

"Which one is it lady?"

"Friend."

"..."

'Shit shit shit shit!'

"Easy boys, she's an ally." spoke Captain Black walking over before blinking. "Uh, you're looking...different today."

"Yes I got hitched." She said sarcastically as the tail moved from side to side.

"It's just a little curse, we need to use the horse talisman." spoke Jackie.

"Oh, well I could have given you it but…." he sighed. "Your niece took it a few minutes ago, something about starting a veterinarian job or something."

"Swell." sighed Viper rolling her eyes.

"But I got my best men looking for her as we speak."

"That's a relief." Jackie said before noticing that Viper was looking at him oddly. "Um Viper?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" She looked away with a pink face.

"Like that."

"Um….oh! I was thinking about fancy tuxes with gems for buttons." She tried to say calmly. "And I was using you as a model."

"Um...ok?"

"Say Jackie, maybe we should go sit down, using one tail is a lot more work then you think."

"Ok." he said to Viper with a smile, which for some reason made her blush a little.

'Just what's wrong with me?!'

(Sometime later)

Both were on a bench while part of Viper's tail was on Jackie's lap.

"So why are you using my lap as a stool for your tail again?" He asked a little flustered.

"It's either this or let some of the guys around here trip over it, this is long."

"True, but it feels kind of weird."

"And being half snake is not weird enough for you?"

"Well I did one time turn completely into stone."

"But you got better." She rolled her eyes. "And personally you don't look good with a stony completion."

"Oh ha ha, real funny." he remarked dryly with his arms crossed. "We still have to talk."

"About what?" She said while looking at her tail.

"You still stealing things."

"More like take from those that don't need it. Like crime lords and the mafia." She shrugged. "And I was getting that treasure because I thought it might get me some dough for later down the lines when I start a family. But now I'm a snake lady."

"Still, what's so bad about trying to get a regular job?"

"Boring." She groaned. "Completely boring and full of shady people. Plus I tried working at this fast food place in college and got groped by my boss." She frowned. "The last I heard of him he's still in the hospital for grease burns."

Jackie winced hearing that.

"And besides, you're the one who still goes around the world messing with evil and lending a hand to a secret government organization. How is that being 'regular' with your whole archaeologist career?"

"...it just happens."

"Yeah and saving the world almost every week isn't a 'it just happened' moment with you." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...he he he, ok you got me there." he admitted with a blush.

"And believe me, I doubt any 'normal' girl would date a guy that fights dragons and demons for a living."

"True...wait why are you telling me this?"

"Well think about it, when was the last time you had a girl actually enjoy your company and wasn't trying to kill you?"

"Well, Jade for one."

"I mean older, around your age, and wasn't either trying to end your life."

He thought about it and got one idea. "Well, Jade's mother, she does make good dumplings."

She facepalmed.

"Ok ok, so my life isn't 'normal' as much as I wanted it to be."

"Gee you think?" She frowned. "Really you're going to be alone if you don't find the right girl, or guy."

"Guys?"

"You know, like coming out of the closet."

"B-But I'm not like that!"

She chuckled. "Oh? So you and Valmont aren't trying new 'skills' on the desk?" 'I hope not! Wait? Why was I just...ew!'

Jackie frowned at that. "Not funny."

"I know." She hissed while moving a little closer. "But it's fun, hus-Jackie."

'Somethings going on with her, I mean why is she saying husband…..wait.' He recalled the last part of the curse and paled. 'Can it be?!'

Viper tried to calm herself down while her tail wrapped around Jackie's waist. 'Ok, just calm down. It's just this stupid curse getting to you, not me going gaga for him. Even if he's cute, handsome, a good father figure, and sexy….FUCK!'

'I must get away and get Uncle, maybe he can find a chi spell to help.' He thought while Viper looked red as a ruby.

"Um, husband-I mean Jackie." She said while turning around. "Is it possible I'm going nuts right now?"

"N-No."

"Well, I'm just saying that because I think this curse is making me act like my high school self." she covered her face. "I use to hit on all sorts of guys and was a complete idiot since I went with the whole 'he's big and strong so he must be nice' kinda phase."

"Oh….that's...nice?"

"It wasn't! Heck I was dumped fifty times! And the other guys were just crazy stalkers that would take pictures of me in the locker room!" She hissed angrily. "It was the worse part of my entire life!"

He jumped while getting nervous at seeing her fangs.

"And the most annoying part was that my first REAL committed boyfriend cheated on me with not one, not two or three, but TEN GIRLS! JUST WHO DOES THAT?!"

'Oh boy.'

She hissed angrily before taking a deep breath. "After that I went to college and decided to locate rare objects."

"And become a thief?"

"Oh no, first I was a dealer at a few casinos and learned how to gamble."

"You? A gambler?"

"I could beat you in one turn at poker." She smirked.

"I find that hard to believe." he smiled. "I might not look like it, but I have quite the set of hands." 'That and a pair of gloves tried using, good thing they're gone for good.'

"..." she chuckled before saying. "If you could beat me in poker then I might rock your world."

He blushed and shook his head. "Uh, maybe some other time."

She blushed and nodded in agreement. "So….that's my backstory. Not really as glamorous as you imagined."

"Well it would be funny if you were trained by a raccoon with a cane."

"And you a panda with an endless stomach."

"Don't tell that to Tohru." he smiled while she giggled.

"Oh I won't." She chuckled while her tail squeezed Jackie a little too hard.

"Gah!"

"OH! Sorry, my bad." She said while letting go a little bit. "I almost forgot about how strong snake tails were. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes." he groaned rubbing his arm. 'Although I don't need a broken arm, two broken legs is enough for me.'

Viper looked at the arm before instinctively moving closer and licked it.

He stiffened at this unexpected gesture.

"Oh! Sorry, again." She moved back while looking a little red in the face. 'What was that?!'

'Is the curse making her more affectionate to me? Well that wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't a thief.' He thought. 'That and Jade would be pestering me about this a lot more than usual.'

And cue said niece walking by the hall. She took one look at Viper's tail and jumped back with a scream.

"S-Snake lady!"

"I'm not a snake lady, well I don't own one but that's besides the point." Viper said with an eye twitch.

"Jade relax, it's Viper."

"...oh." Jade said while getting a little closer. "So she's not a demon or a crazy science experiment gone wrong?"

"No."

She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Jade, where is the horse talisman?"

"Um….I kind of left it with Uncle. He wanted to put some chi into it, something about recharging the natural energy or something." 'That and get it fixed, it wasn't my fault I was trying to heal an elephant and it stopped working.'

"Great, so now I'm stucked like this." frowned Viper.

"Look on the bright side." Jade smirked. "I didn't lose it."

She hissed in annoyance.

"So why is Viper half snake?"

(One explanation later)

"Woah, so you can't change back?"

"I could if I knew or HAD something that would fix my body." She said while her tail swished a little. "But no, I'm stuck like this."

"And you're getting hitched?" Jade asked confused.

"No!"

"Not even for Jackie?"

Viper blushed while Jackie felt very flustered.

"So that's a no right? Because I personally think you would make a great aunt." she smiled. "Especially with the whole actual snake stuff. Ooh! Does that mean you can squeeze someone and make your jaw look bigger?"

"No, I don't do that." Viper frowned. "But I do squeeze little girls that talk too much."

"Right, shutting up."

Viper nodded before looking at Jackie. "Don't worry, I can handle this sort of stuff." she then said something a little shocking for Jade. "After all, I am a good wife."

He blushed while Jade smiled.

'Called it!'

'Ugh! This is getting old real fast!' She thought while imagining her in a wedding dress and getting carried into a house in the countryside. 'What-Ok! I'm not worrying about that shit!'

"So when's the wedding?"

"There is no-"

"Next month." Viper said while finally letting the last part of the curse take over. "And it's going to be fancy so bring your best dress."

"Sweet!" she smiled while Jackie looked at Viper with wide eyes.

"W-What?!"

Viper hissed while moving towards Jackie. "Well, if I'm cursed to have feelings for you then why not utilize it? Plus," she whispered in his ear. "I think your really hot."

He dropped his jaw before suddenly feeling the tail wrap around his body. "W-Wait! Can't we talk about this?"

"Oh come on Jackie, you two literally look like the perfect couple. Plus if she gets married she might tone down on all the stealing, ever think about that?"

He blinked as Viper moved more of her coils around his body. 'But I'm not ready!'

"And perhaps I could oh I don't know. Let you 'charm' me every day." She said with a smirk. She then kissed his lips.

He blushed crimson while Jade gave them a thumbs up.

'Oh I'm so going to enjoy being their flower girl, maybe best woman? Ooh, that's good.'

'Bad day? Or good day?' Jackie thought while feeling Viper using her tongue.

'Cursed gem or not, I might enjoy this a little too well.' Viper thought with a smirk.


	22. Ancient King and Tatsumaki

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ancient King and Tatsumaki

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxx

The earth began to shake and mountains crumble in the dry desert as a large beast began to rise. It looked like a giant t-rex with armor plating around it's body, but looked far FAR much nastier and dangerous. "Finally...after millennia of dormant sleep, I, the Ancient king shall rise and take back this land!" It said in a deep voice.

A little bit aways as it walked several missiles fired off which hit it in the chest, but didn't even make him flinch as he turned his head. "What pathetic miserable creature dares try to stop me?" He walked towards it and didn't see the vehicle as much of a threat, so he ignored it and kept walking while unaware of a plane above slowly moving towards it's destination.

"There's your target Miss Tatsumuki." Said the pilot as the door of the plane opened.

Said hero fell down without flinching and tossed her overcoat off while hovering with her powers and slowly descended down in front of the monster who slowed down when he spotted her while she huffed

"I can't believe I have to deal with this problem." She said with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"And who are you?" asked the large lizard looking down at her.

"It won't matter much to you, I came here to deal with a weirdo monster, but this doesn't seem much of a problem."

"Weirdo…..I am the Ancient King, I have risen to reclaim the land in the name of the Lizard Clan now that the Subterranean and Sea Kings are gone."

"Boring, why would I care? Just go back to sleep for another thousand years, then I won't have to bother killing you." She said with a pout.

He growled and leaned down nearer her. "Big words from a small runt."

"Runt? How dare you say that." She frowned as he moved his head back up and started to walk past her. "Hey, don't ignore me!" She said in annoyance as she held her hand out to him, covering him in a green glow, freezing him in his track.

"Hph, impressive, but not enough!" He roared swinging his tail at her, but suddenly saw she was gone and blinked. "Huh?"

"Slow." Spoke the hero floating in the air with her arms crossed. "This was definitely not worth my time, I'll just end it now."

"Ha! It would take nothing short of a meteor to defeat me." he laughed before opening his mouth and started charging up for his attack.

"Then I'll do that." She said as she raised one hand to the air.

"Ha, like you'll be able to use one on me!" he laughed before noticing a shadow that was starting to form on him, making him look up. His eyes widened seeing a huge rock and couldn't cry out in shock before it crashed down on him with a loud boom echoing around the area.

"There, now sleep forever you stupid lizard." She said with a huff as the dust began to clear. She reached for the phone in her pocket, but she saw the rock start shaking a little. "Hmmmm, is he still alive?" She asked in mild surprise.

"Ugh….that….hurt." Groaned the king who slowly rose up while breaking the rock and panted while feeling several wounds from that. "Damn….if she throws another one of those at me I'm finished….it pains me to say this, but she is more powerful than me."

"Of course, I'm ranked 2." Spoke Tatsumaki while levitating several hundred rocks at once, making him go wide eyed. "Which means I'll have to finish this up for more important missions."

"No, wait! I submit!" He said as his eyes widened in fear. He quickly lowered his head down and gulped. "I give up, I don't want to fight anymore."

"Oh? You give up? That's a first. So now what?" She asked as she raised one of her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you going to go crawling back to the cave you came out of?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping in a cave, I just popped out of the ground that was around me, and since I have acknowledged you as my superior I shall follow you."

She blinked and gave him a deadpanned expression. "Don't go saying ridiculous things."

"But it's true, you beat me so you are my superior, I have to follow you now."

She let out an annoyed sigh before hearing her phone start going off. "Hold on a second, I have to take this." She said as she pulled it out and turned around before answering. "What is it? I'm busy right now."

"We know, but our pilot says that you have stopped fighting it and vice versa, is something wrong?"

"Apparently this monster is making me his leader or something, I haven't ended him yet." She replied while tapping her foot. "Is that all you needed to call me for?"

"Yes, but if it is your underling now, this changes things, apparently this isn't the first report of monsters submitting to humans, we have reports of them from C class hero all the way to S class like Genos, and now you, I would like to ask you to not kill it."

She rolled her eyes. "Then what do I do? I can't just shrink him down and carry him in my pocket."

"Well, that's not my problem, and who knows, maybe he can, monsters can do strange things that defy logic, just don't kill it."

"Hey! Don't go telling me I'm required to-hello? Hello! Hey! He hung up!" She growled while gripping the phone. 'Oh when I get home I'm gonna give them hell!'

"Mistress? Is everything ok?" The Ancient King asked in confusion.

"Hmph! Nothing you should worry about." she frowned putting her phone away before looking at him. "Tell me, just what can you do in a fight?"

"I can charge up an energy beam and fire it from my mouth, I can crush my opponents with my strength and size and….that's about it."

"Figures, and that idiot thought you could pull off something strange." She muttered before throwing her hands up. "He acted like you could transform into something smaller than this!"

"Well, I never tried, but I might be able too." He said with a shrug.

"Wait, what?" she blinked. "You're going to try and change?"

"Well there was never a need to change my size or shape, but I have heard that back in time there WERE some dinosaurs who had the power. It's worth the shot."

"Fine, just hurry up and do it, I don't have all day." She said as she crossed her arms with a frown.

He closed his eyes and let out a growl while trying to tap into….something inside him. He began to focus on it, unaware of the glowing power surrounding him as his body began to change.

Tatsumaki blinked and saw him let out a roar before his form began to shrink. His scales shrank along with the spikes as his form became more human like the smaller he got. 'EHHH?! W-What is he doing?!' She thought in shock as what looked like a pair of shorts made of rock formed over his crotch as he kept getting smaller.

He let out a roar which slowly grew smaller before becoming a groan as the glowing stopped and he shook his head with thick shaggy brown hair. "Wow, that….felt weird."

"You look weird too! You're smaller now!" She said as she floated down to him. But when she landed she noted he was much taller than her and felt irked. "You couldn't have shrunk a few more feet at least?!"

"Sorry, but this is as much as I could." he spoke while looking himself over, with the shorts and firm physique with abs, and blinked. "Am I human? This feels so….weak." seeing Tatsumaki's frown made him gulp. "B-But not like you mistress! Not at all."

"Yeah, you're damn right I'm not weak." She said with a pout. "Well, we better get out of here and to the hero association building where we can find a place for you to stay."

"Yes mistress." He nodded before looking around. "Which is that?"

"This way." She said as she began to float before looking at him. "Huh, you can't fly, can you?"

"No, no dinosaur can."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to carry you." She said as she pointed at him as a green glow surrounded him, lifting him up into the air. "Just don't distract me or I'll let go."

"Yes Mistress." He said as she began to fly away with him.

(Later)

"Finally, we're here." She spoke while walking up to a expensive looking apartment while he looked around with confusion. "Stay close and don't embarrass me."

"What is this place mistress?" He asked as he looked around in confusion.

"My house." she replied while opening the door and putting taking her shoes off. "If you put a scratch on anything I'll make you fix it, now if you're gonna be my servant I'll have to tell you how much different this life's like compared to what you had to deal with."

"Really? If you say so mistress." He said with a shrug. "Where do we start?"

"Sit." She pointed at the floor without missing a beat.

"Yes Mistress." He said as he did as she said. He saw her bring a board over with her powers followed by a small black object.

"Listen and listen closely cause I won't repeat myself." She spoke before jotting down words on the board and set it down. "First off, unlike dinosaur time nowadays if you attack someone or try to eat them, you'll be seen as a danger to everyone else and be killed by other heroes."

"Then how am I supposed to destroy your enemies for you and help you conquer the world?" He asked in confusion as she sighed.

"Did I say I wanted to do that?" She frowned with a cold tone.

"No...but it's what me and all other leaders have done." He said sheepishly.

"Hmph, as a hero if I tried that I'd have to worry about a bunch of pointless problems." She scoffed before writing something else down. "Next, if you're going to live with me then learn this quickly. You'll have to make sure to cook, clean, keep the place together, and know how to run errands when I'm busy."

"Cook? Clean?" He blinked with a question mark over his head.

"Ugh, this is going to be more work than I thought." She groaned. "Didn't you reptiles understand anything about being civilized?"

"What's that?" He rubbed his head.

She fell down anime style with a tickmark. "It's where you're clean, tidy, and know how to be polite!"

"Eh? Why would I need to know that? The only concern when I was leader was eating and staying alive. Since when did things become so complicated?" He groaned in confusion.

"If you're living here then you'll adapt." She narrowed her eyes. "Got it?"

"If you command it then I shall do it Mistress." He said as he nodded his head.

"Then listen closely."

(Timeskip)

The Ancient King felt a bead of sweat while currently pouring water into a large pan and pulled it from under the faucet, put it on the stove, and slowly reached for the dial as he began to turn it to the right and jumped when he saw flames appear under the pan. "Everything here is so advanced." He muttered as he marveled at the flames. "How much did I miss while I was asleep?"

"A lot." Spoke Tatsumaki who was getting her clothes on and heard her phone going off. "Be quiet while I answer this." She said as she picked up her phone. "What is it? I'm busy."

"Tatsumaki, this is the hero association, what is the current status of you and the Ancient King?"

"He's learning how to use the stove." She replied bluntly while said king turned the dial on and off to stare at the flames go out and on. "Don't play with it!"

"Sorry mistress." He spoke while turning the flames off and saw her walk out of sight and start looking around at some of the other appliances. "Do all of these create fire as well?" He said as he picked up a toaster.

"So he is no longer a threat and is living in your care?"

"Reluctantly yes." She frowned. "But why did it have to fall on me? Can't you have some other hero watch over him?"

"Well, we could, but this is the easier option." He said as a tick mark formed on her head. "If more heroes, especially powerful ones start to live with monsters, then maybe others will start to merge with human society as well."

"So I've been reduced to some babysitter." She growled before hearing something break, making her move into the kitchen and saw the king currently picking up pieces from the broken toaster. "I left you alone for three minutes, how did you manage to break something?!" She shouted in annoyance.

"I'm sorry mistress, I was just trying to figure out this weird machine and it started burning me when I tried putting my hand inside." He spoke while trying to put the pieces back, and doing it badly.

"You don't put your hands in it, you put bread in it!"

"What's bread?"

"Ugh, you...you baka! You stupid dinosaur! Baka baka baka!" She shouted in anger as she began to glow green and she raised her hand towards him. He started hovering while she started shaking him around turning her finger with him while his eyes turned into swirls before she let him down. "Consider that you're punishment for everything you break."

"Yes….mistress…" He said dizzily as she rolled her eyes with a huff.

(Timeskip)

The Ancient King was currently putting the clothes in the washing machine, which his mistress explained cleaned clothes with soap and water inside, something that surprised him since she said it used cold AND hot water.

"So this machine will magically clean whatever I put in it?" He asked as he put some of her clothes in it.

"Yes, but you need to make sure there's enough soap and water." Spoke Tatsumaki making sure he didn't break it. He shut the door and she started turning some dials. "You set these for how long they get washed and when they're done it dings, and then you take them out and put them in the dryer."

"Wow, that's amazing. So with this anything can get cleaned." He said as he looked at it in amazement.

"Only clothes." She deadpanned with her arms crossed. "Don't go putting anything but clothes in it or else."

"Yes Mistress, whatever you say." He said as he nodded his head. He saw her walk off and began putting clothes from the basket in and grabbed a box of soap she talked about and noted the scent to it. 'Huh, this stuff smells odd, and kind of weird too…' He thought as he stared at it. He slowly poured some of it in the machine while it filled up with water and assumed a whole box was needed and made sure to pour every bit of it in before closing the lid and heard it start. "That should be plenty." He said as he turned to leave and find Tatsumaki, not seeing the machine beginning to shake.

(Five minutes later)

"EARTH KING! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"What?" He blinked running out and saw Tatsumaki shaking while seeing soap gushing out of the washing machine. "Did I not put enough soap in the machine?"

"No! You used too much! How much did you put in there?" She said as she began to glow green.

"All in that one box, it seemed like it would make sense for just one basket."

"You...you...you BAKA!" She shouted as she pointed at him and began to spin him around. You were suppose to use one cup full!"

"Waaaaah! Sorry mistress!" He spoke up while getting dizzy again.

(Timeskip)

We see the Earth King in front of a futuristic vacuum as Tatsumaki watched him. "You can't possibly mess this up, this is the best and most powerful vacuum on the market, I got it as a gift for saving an appliance store, just turn it on and clean the floor."

He looked it over while stunned at the shiny surface and felt it was cool against his hand while she handed him the end.

"You just flip this switch," She pointed to a red button. "Then just move it across the carpet, and it'll pull the dirt up on it's own."

"Wow, really?" He asked in amazement as he hit the button without holding onto it. "Like that?"

"You move the end against it or you're not picking up anything."

"Ok…" He said as he began to move the vacuum forward.

'There, there's no way he can mess this up.' She thought while seeing him move around with the nozzle on the carpet while she left the room. "I'll be out for an hour, I expect that carpet completely cleaned when I get back."

"Yes Mistress, as you command." He said as he kept vacuuming. 'Huh, this seems kind of easy.' He used it across any spot that stuck out on the white carpet and felt like he was making progress. 'How did this stuff get so dirty, she doesn't look like someone who would get stuff dirty easily.'

(Later)

Tatsumaki entered her home while looking frazzled and like she just came back from a huge battle. "Earth King? Did you manage not to destroy my apartment?" She called out.

"Ah, welcome back mistress." He spoke while walking out with a smile. "I'm happy to say the carpet is all cleaned!"

"Ok...any hiccups, anything destroyed?" She asked as she looked around suspiciously.

"Well there were a few tough spots, but I took care of them easy." He smirked while they walked to the living room and she saw several burn spots on the carpet. "That machine wouldn't get them out, so I figured if I burnt them instead they would disappear in no time, and I was right."

"Earth King…." She started slowly as she began to glow.

"Yes Mistress?"

"BAKA!" She growled while picking him up and began to spin and swing him around in a sphere with several tickmarks.

(Timeskip)

"Ugh, you have failed in every possible task I have shown you, is there anything you can be good at?" She groaned.

"Well….my old followers use to say I helped keep them alive when the weather turned cold." He replied. "Said my body heat kept them going."

"Really? Then show me, but if you burn a hole in my carpet I'm going to punish you."

"Yes mistress." He replied before sitting on the couch and pulled Tatsumaki closer and against his chest before laying them on the couch.

"W-What are you doing you Baka?" She asked as she began to blush.

"I'm showing you my body heat, you can't see it, you have to feel it." He replied while his belly began to slowly get warmer. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

She blushed since she could feel the heat through her clothes and her head rub against his firm muscles. "W-Well, I will admit that it is warm…" She said as she felt him get warmer. 'This...is actually kind of comfortable.'

"Would you like me to stop?"

"No...not yet...I uh...I have to keep analyzing this ability of yours…" She said with a blush. "So just sit still until I say so."

"Yes Mistress." He said as he felt her lean into him. 'It seems like I've found something I can actually do right.'


	23. Chi-Chi and Goku

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Chi-Chi and Goku

Series: Dragonball z

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma hummed to herself while currently writing down some notes in her notebook on new ideas for capsules.

"Let's see… what about about capsules that instal plumbing...or what about edible ones?" she muttered before shaking her head and crossed those off. "No, people already have vitamin pills and how to get plumbing parts together like that might actually make a worst mess.

Ring ring ring

"Huh?" She said as she looked around before seeing her cell phone ringing. "Huh, I wonder who it is…" she picked it up and hit accept. "Hello?"

"Bulma I need your help!" Came Chi-Chi's voice on the other end.

"What? Chi-Chi? What do you need my help with, are you in trouble?" She asked in concern.

"Yes! It's awful! Goku is training with Gohan, AGAIN!"

"...So?" She asked in confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course not! I thought after beating that horrible monster Gohan would have a chance to finally forget martial arts and focus on his studies, but now his father is going to make him into a delinquent if he keeps teaching him nothing but fighting!"

Bulma sighed and rubbed her nose. "Chi-Chi, you do know people have made money from teaching martial arts right? I get you're worried about his future, but after the whole Cell fiasco, maybe let him relax with Goku before worrying about that."

"But if he slacks off by training then he'll fall behind on his studies and then he won't get into a good school!" Chi-Chi said frantically. "I'm not going to let my baby boy be some muscle headed idiot who only knows how to fight."

"Chi-Chi, Gohan is half Saiyan, fighting is in his blood, to deny him it would only make him unhappy." Bulma replied. "Besides, he's getting older so maybe it's time to let him pick out what career he might like instead of having several already planned out for him. I mean look at me, I picked what classes to take when I saw all the stuff my dad could do and it gave me an idea on what being a scientist could do. Urging this stuff on him when he's not even in school yet might not work out like you think."

"But it will, a mother knows best and I'm his mother. I know what my Gohan needs, even if he doesn't realize it. He is a smart boy, that's why he should get a good education and a respectable job, like a doctor or a lawyer, that's why he has to work extra hard to be one."

"Well why are you calling me about this?"

"I need to know on whether or not you could make some kind of medicine to help get all that fighting out of his head."

She blinked and looked at the phone. "Wait, so...you want me to get you a drug, to try and make him focus more on homework, and do what you say?"

"Yes, exactly, something to get rid of all that nonsense about fighting, and if you could get me some for Goku too that would be great, maybe something I could put into their meals?"

Bulma made a fist and had to keep from yelling out before taking a deep breath and opened her mouth, before a light bulb went off in her head. "You know what? I might have something, why don't you stop on by tomorrow for them? I need to double check to make sure they're ok for human consumption."

"Really? Great, thank you Bulma, I knew I could count on you!" She said before she ended the call.

The scientist though scowled and put the phone down before getting up and moving over to several vials and tubes. "I'm tired of that woman going on about the same stuff when it's clear she needs to open her eyes. Well if she can't on her own, I'm gonna lend a little hand." She said as she began to pour some chemicals together and write down some notes.

(Timeskip)

Bulma yawned as she fixed her hair up and made sure everything was set before hearing the doorbell go off. "Right on time." She said as she got up and began to walk toward the door with a grin. When she opened it and saw Chi-Chi she gestured inside. "Come on in Chi-Chi."

"Thanks, so...is it ready? I had Goku fly me here, for some reason I can't stand on the nimbus anymore." She said as Bulma shut the door behind her.

'That's because only a person with a pure heart can ride it.' 'Which you don't have.' She thought while they headed up to the back area where a table, umbrella, and two chairs were set up with a picture and glasses of iced tea. "Hey, before I give you those pills, what say we just sit down and relax? It's a really nice day out for it after all."

"Well, I did tell Goku to pick me up in half an hour, so I have time." She said with a shrug as she sat down. When Bulma sat down she picked up her glass and took a sip of it.

"How's the tea?"

"Not bad, though it tastes different than usual, is it a new type?"

"Yeah, I tried adding some sweetener to it to see if it might catch your attention." She smiled. "You might even say it's a one of a kind sort of deal."

"Hm, well it doesn't taste bad, so, is it ready?"

"Well I'm not sure, I'm waiting for it to kick in."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion as she set her empty cup down.

"Simple, I had you drink it." She smiled while drinking from her own glass. "Ah, nice and cold."

"What? Bulma, is this some kind of joke, because it isn't funny." She said as she looked at the blue haired scientist.

"Of course not, I slipped the pill in your drink before you got here."

"What? But why Bulma, why?" She asked as she stared at her empty glass in horror.

"Because I'm tired of hearing you repeat the same things over and over and over." She frowned while standing up. "Hearing you want to make your son's future up for him is one thing, but wanting a drug for him and Goku to keep them in line was crossing the line. So I decided to make a pill that would make YOU more relaxed and less angry about them picking martial arts when it's been the thing keeping this whole planet from getting blown up."

"But I just want what's best for them, only I know how to keep them from throwing their lives away with fighting." She said before she began to feel strange and her body began to tingle and held herself while going wide eyed. "You bitch!"

"Maybe, but maybe when you're more calm you'll thank me."

"I'll….!" She started before she collapsed to the ground as she held her head and she felt a headache coming on as she began to change. Her mind felt like it was slowly getting foggy and her body was starting to feel less tense and wound up. She felt her ass and chest begin to slowly swell as she tried to remember why she was angry.

Bulma herself went wide eyed seeing Chi-Chi's chest seem to slowly grow against her clothes along with her ass and was NOT expecting that, at all. 'Wow...is this a side effect of the pill? Is anything else going to happen, kami I hope her skin doesn't change color or something, how do I explain that to Goku?'

Slowly Chi-Chi groaned and rolled on her back while looking dazed and confused. "Ugh...Bulma?" She groaned as her assets stopped growing, both her ass and breasts now incredibly large and making Bulma slightly jealous. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Well...you said you wanted a new attitude so I gave you a pill...but it caused a couple of side effects." Bulma said as she helped Chi-Chi up. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel….great!" She smiled while stretching out her arms. "I feel so energized and like I just had a nap."

"Great...and how's Goku and Gohan, are you still trying to make him a scholar?" She asked carefully. 'Now to see if it really worked.'

"Wait, was I?" She blinked. "I thought they were training."

'Yes, it worked!' She thought happily. "Yes, they're training, I was thinking of something else."

"Oh! I completely forgot, I better head on home and get dinner ready, they'll need all their strength and energy when they're done after all."

"Yep, it was great to see you Chi-Chi, do you want me to give you a ride back or should you let Goku pick you up?" She asked happily.

The woman smiled and looked away shyly. "I think I'll let Goku pick me up."

"Oh my, it sounds like you're excited to see him, huh?" Bulma asked with a smile.

The woman blushed and hid her face behind her sleeves while Bulma was surprised. "O-Of course I am!"

'Wow, this thing not only made her more stacked than me, but she's bashful about Goku. I think it worked a little too well.' She thought as she looked at the 'upgraded' Chi-Chi. "Well, you better go to the front lawn for him to pick you up." She said with a smile as Chi-Chi nodded and turned around, accidentally hitting the table with her larger rear.

"O-oh, sorry, my bad." She said with a blush. 'Was it always this big?'

"It's fine." Spoke Bulma while seeing the woman walk back inside to head to the front. 'Well I can safely say it won't go unnoticed.' She thought as she looked at the empty glass. 'I wonder if I could recreate the effect, it could make me millions if I could.'

With Chi-Chi she stood in front of capsule corp while calmly waiting for her husband to show up. 'I wonder what I should make for supper, maybe some chicken breasts? Or maybe a rump roast?'

With said saiyan he was flying through the air to the place while wondering why Chi-Chi wanted to visit Bulma suddenly since she said something about some 'medicine' that he and Gohan would need. 'I don't feel sick...I just hope it isn't grape flavored like the last medicine I had.'

When he reached the spot he saw his wife and descended down while noticing something was….off a little. 'Hmmm, something looks different about her...I just can't put my finger on what though.' He thought as he got closer and closer to her location and he began to see her better.

"Goku!" Smiled his wife who ran over and hugged him while he DEFINITELY felt something was new. "I'm glad you came to pick me up, I was feeling a little lonely."

"Yeah…" He said as he felt two large, soft things pressing into his chest. "Uh, Chi-Chi?"

"Yes Goku, what is it?" She asked happily as she looked at him with a small blush.

"Uh….nothing." He shook his head. "So are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, I gotta make dinner, and maybe put on a new dress, for some reason this one feels kind of tight." She said as she looked down at her purple dress that was straining against her new, large assets.

Goku blushed while carefully picking her up in his arms. "Hang on tight."

"Ok, I will." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to fly away towards their home. She held on tightly with her chest rubbing against his as she blushed feeling the toned muscles. 'So hard, that training really pays off, huh?'

'Wow...since when were they that big...or soft?' Goku thought as he felt her chest press against his chest. 'I don't remember them being that big on our wedding night.' He thought as he kept flying. 'What happened at Bulma's? And why doesn't Chi-Chi doesn't have any medicine with her, did she decide we didn't need it?'

When they got home and landed Goku put his wife down who headed inside to make dinner. "Goku, where's Gohan?" She called as she entered the kitchen.

"In his room, you wanted him to study remember?"

"I did? Well, tell him that he can train if he wants to, it's summer, right?" She said, shocking Goku.

"But….you said he needed to keep his homework up, and Summer was a great time for it."

"Well if he stays inside all day doing homework then how is he gonna get fresh sun and air? It's a time to relax and go outside. Plus, maybe you two can take this chance to go camping, it's been awhile since you last did that."

"R-Really? Like take him on a field trip that he has to write a twenty-five page essay about?" He asked in shock.

"What? No, a regular camping trip in the woods for fun."

He blinked and walked over to her before putting a hand to her forehead. "Chi-Chi, are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm alright Goku, why wouldn't I be?" She asked with a small blush as Goku stared at her. "Is there something on me?"

"Uh….no." He pulled his hand away. "I'm gonna go tell Gohan you're making dinner."

"Great, tell him we're having chicken breasts and rump roast for supper." She said with a smile as she tried to turn around, only for her large breasts to bump into a shelf. "Ah! Damn it! I swear this kitchen feels more crowded then I remembered."

"Um, Gohan?" Goku said as he opened his son's door.

"Hey dad, is mom home, because I finished half of the homework and I'm just about to start the second half."

"Actually, your mom says you don't have to worry about that."

"Wait, really? Why?" He asked in shock as he turned around to face Goku.

"She said since it's summer it's where you're suppose to relax. She even said we should take this time to go out and camp some more."

"Wait, really? Do I have to write a report afterwards?" He asked in surprise.

"Nope, just regular camping."

"...Really? She doesn't want some sort of essay or presentation at all?"

"Nope, and she's making dinner right now though….something about her feels...off."

"I'll say, wanting me to relax and not study? That's like telling you to stop dying every time."

"Hey, I don't die every time…" He said as he looked the other way as Gohan walked past him. "Well I mean I'm not dead right now."

"Yeah yeah...I'm going to go check on mom, are you sure she isn't sick?"

"Yeah, no fever or cold. Although, you might also notice something else off, but don't bring it up."

"Really? What is it?" He asked as Goku followed him.

"Trust me, you'll know."

"Ok…" He said as he started to hear Chi-Chi in the kitchen. When they got there his eyes widened and mouth dropped. "M-Mom?!"

"Huh? Oh hi Gohan, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile as she seasoned a piece of meat as her ass pressed against a counter behind her.

"W-W-What the-" He saw his dad shake his head and quickly covered his mouth. "Uh...I mean, how was your trip to Bulma's?"

"It was great, it was so nice to see her, and Goku, tomorrow could we go shopping for some new clothes, mine feel kind of tight, I think they got shrunk in the wash."

"Sure thing." He replied while leading his son out of the room. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, she kind of looks like mom with….you know." He said with a blush. "And she doesn't want me to just do homework!"

"That's why I want you to go back and talk to Bulma and see what happened while I stay here with her."

"Ok, sure, and meanwhile you keep her busy, ok?"

He nodded, but that's when they picked up the scent of the meat.

"Wow...well, at least mom hasn't lost her cooking skills...if anything they might have improved!"

"Maybe we should hold off asking Bulma until after supper."

"Yeah, agreed." Gohan said as his stomach began to growl. They rushed back to the dinner table while seeing Chi-Chi put the dishes down and felt their stomachs growl louder.

"My, it sounds like my two favorite guys are hungry, huh?" She asked with a smile as she sat down. "Help yourselves."

They smiled and started to dig in with gusto while Chi-Chi had to move a little in her chair to get comfy. 'Were the chairs always this small? I can hardly sit down in it.' She thought as she kept shifting in her seat.

After supper and stuffing their stomachs, Gohan said he had to get going while that left his parents in the house alone.

"Ok, don't stay out too late Gohan!" Chi-Chi called as she waved him away before turning to Goku.

"So you're fine with him going out when it's getting dark out?"

"He's strong for his age, it's not like he can't defend himself." She said with a smile as she began to pick up the empty dishes. "After all, you helped train him remember?"

"Yeah, I did… do you want some help?" He asked as he watched her wash the dishes with a small amount of difficulty as she tried to see past her new large bust.

"Well I wouldn't mind a little bit." She said with a small blush as Goku began to walk towards her.

"Ok….so, what exactly did you do at Bulma's?"

"Well we talked, had some iced tea, then I ended up dozing off from a nap. Afterwards I felt really good, like all the stress in me vanished completely."

"Really?" He asked as he started to wash some of the dishes. "And what about the medicine you said you wanted to get me and Gohan?"

"Medicine? I don't remember needing any medicine for you two. Why? Are you feeling a little sick?"

"No...but you said we would be better after we got it. I guess you changed your mind." He shrugged.

"Well if you or Gohan do start feeling sick just let me know."

"Ok." He said as he tried not to stare at her breast or ass as he finished cleaning the dishes. When he turned to walk around he accidentally bumped into her ass and fell down. "Oof."

"Oh, Goku, are you ok?" She asked as she tried to turn to him only to slip on a puddle of water that formed while they were washing dishes. This lead to her falling right on top of Goku with her breasts over his face. "Owww….Goku? Goku?" She asked as she looked around, not realizing her husband's face was buried in her breasts.

"Mmmmphmmm." He murmured, his voice muffled by her breasts as he blushed red.

"Oh!" She jumped while moving up a little and saw him under her. "Sorry Goku!"

"I-It's ok Chi-Chi, you just tripped, no big deal." 'Though with those new large breasts I almost got smothered, if I was Gohan I probably would have gotten trapped and lost in them!' He tried sitting up, but when he reached out his hands landed on her ass and gave them a squeeze.

Chi-Chi let out a soft moan in response, making him blush as he realized he was practically groping her ass. "G-Goku, I didn't know you were in the mood."

"S-Sorry Chi-Chi." He spoke moving his hands off.

"Well...if you want...you don't have to stop." She said as she began to blush even more.

He blinked. "But, didn't you say I was too much the first time we did it and had Gohan?"

"Well...we were young and inexperienced...we could try again if you want...or we could wait…" She said as she began to blush even more.

"Really?" He asked while finding his hands rubbing her ass without realizing it.

"Y-yeah...it should take Gohan awhile to get to Bulma's and back so...we have time.." She replied before moaning when she felt Goku's hands give her ass a firm squeeze.

Goku smiled and started to squeeze and knead Chi-Chi's rear while feeling his dick start to get hard hearing her moans. "Well then...let's take advantage of that time Chi-Chi." He said as he stood up, picking her up as he began to walk deeper into the house towards their bedroom.

She blushed while holding onto his shoulders as her breasts jiggled a little. "Oh Goku, I feel like a princess~." She said with a smile as they reached the bedroom door.

"Well technically you are one." He replied before laying her on the bed while on top of her and moved his hands off her ass and started using them to squeeze her breasts getting a loud moan from her. "Wow, they're really sensitive now, huh?" He asked with a grin as he began to pull off her dress as he rubbed her breasts.

"Ahh!" She let out while feeling her dress come undone and saw her breasts get free before jumping when Goku began to knead and fondle them bare. "Y-You're so rough Goku~." She moaned in pleasure as he used one hand to pull the rest of the dress off of her, leaving her completely naked.

He licked his lips while taking his gi off as Chi-Chi spotted the bulge in his pants. "W-Wow...it's so big...you must be really excited Goku."

"You know it." He got his shirt off and rushed to take his boots and pants off before getting just as naked before he resumed rubbing and squeezing her breasts and rubbed his dick against her leg. "I can't wait to put it inside you Chi-Chi." He said as he kneaded her breasts, making her moan again.

"I-It looks so much bigger." She got out while rubbing her thighs together and feeling warm.

"Yeah...I could say the same thing…" He muttered as he kept squeezing her breasts. He got an idea and leaned down before squeezing them before licking one of her nipples. This got a shudder of pleasure from Chi-chi, making him grin.

"G-Goku, i-it feels so sensitive~." She moaned.

"That just means I gotta keep it up." He said before he began to suck on one of them as he started to rub the other one with his thumb.

"Ahh!" She moaned while grabbing at the sheets and felt her groin getting warmer. "K-Keep it up Goku, please!" She moaned as she gripped the sheets of the bed.

'With pleasure.' He thought as he kept sucking, while noting that her nipples seemed to have grown a bit as well as he began to pinch her other nipple lightly. This made her jump with a moan as he rubbed his dick against her leg more while she hummed from the heat it was giving off.

"Mmmm, I want it Goku...I really want it~." She moaned as she let go of the sheets with one hand and reached down and began to lightly stroke it, making him lightly twitch at her touch. "I wanna taste every drop of your sperm."

"I-If you say so Chi-Chi, but I have an idea…" He lightly moaned as he took his mouth off her nipple, leaving behind a small hickey as he began to bring his dick towards her new, large breasts. "Let me try and put this between them."

"Ok, but I still want that sperm Goku." She said as he began to press his dick between her breasts, lightly moaning at how soft they were. "I can feel how warm and hard it is."

"Yeah, and I can feel how soft your breasts are." He moaned as he got his dick in before he put his hands on her breasts as he began to press them against his hard member. He groaned feeling the pleasure and pulled back before pushing back which felt even better. 'Kami, this feels amazing, I kind of wish this happened to her years ago!'

"OH!" She let out while feeling him squeeze her nipples at the same time he thrusted while seeing the tip poke out from her breasts and near her face. She could feel the heat coming off of it and tried to lower her head and lick it as he kept thrusting.

He saw this and smiled as he kept thrusting. "Wow, this feels even better, keep doing that."

"Yes Goku!" She moaned as she felt his dick keep rubbing against her breasts, making her moan as she rubbed her legs together. She tried licking it whenever it popped out while feeling her juices trickle out onto the bed. 'This feels amazing, this is the best sex we've had in years!' She thought as she licked his tip again.

Said saiyan groaned since his wife only ever did this on Christmas, and not even try to use her chest. 'This is unbelievable, this is better than anything we've done in the past.' He thought before he felt his dick beginning to twitch."I'm gonna cum Chi-Chi, I better pull back."

"No, don't, push it into my mouth! I want it Goku!" She said as she stared at his cock hungrily.

"You sure? Cause last time I did that you had to use a whole bottle of mouthwash."

"I'm positive, now listen to your hot Asian wife and shove your dick into my mouth!" She ordered with lust while opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

"Ok, if you say so!" He said as he he quickly pulled his dick out of her giant rack and positioned it in front of her mouth. "Here you go!" He said before he began to push it in. He groaned from the wetness while Chi-Chi moaned and he started spurting his seed inside.

'Yes, this is what I wanted, no...I needed!' She thought as she began to gulp down his sperm greedily as he groaned in pleasure.

'Wow! She's drinking it down like she's parched.' Goku thought in amazement as he began to pull his dick out of her mouth. When he did there wasn't much cum dribbling out, and the small amount there was is when Chi-Chi opened her mouth so it dribbled into her mouth. "Wow, you never did that, EVER."

"Well...things change Goku, now let's go down south, huh?" She asked with a smile as she licked her lips as she reached out and lightly grasped his dick before lightly pulling down towards her wet pussy.

"So you want me to go at about thirty percent force, right? Cause if I use more then that you might get hurt. At least that's what you always said too."

"Well, let's try it at thirty five, and I'll tell you to go higher or lower, ok?" She said with a grin as the tip of his dick touched her folds.

"Ok!" He grinned before grabbing her hips and began to slowly push his dick in with a groan. 'Did she get tighter as well? She hasn't been this tight since before Gohan was born!'

"Oh yes!" She moaned out while grabbing his shoulders and gritted her teeth. "Bury it all inside me!"

"I will, I'm going to put it all in you!" He groaned as he kept pushing inside her, making her moan louder the deeper he went. He hissed from how snug the pussy was and clamped down on one of her nipples before sucking as he buried himself all the way to the balls. 'It's definitely tighter now!' He thought as he began to pull out before thrusting back into her, making her moan.

"Oh Kami Goku! Y-Your dick is so much harder!" She moaned in pleasure as her eyes began to glaze over. "I want it Goku, keep thrusting into me!"

"You got it." He pulled back and slammed into her as she let out a scream of pleasure and started to move his hips back and forth into a rhythm. "I-I think this is the best sex we've had in ages!" He moaned as she nodded her head.

"Fuck me over and over Goku! Go as hard as you want!"

"So use more of my strength?"

"Yes! Kami yes, make me your bitch! Try using fifty percent, give me as much as I can handle!"

"Alright, if you say so!" He said as he pulled back before thrusting into her harder, making her entire body shudder at the force and making her moan louder. He started going faster and squeezed her breasts at the same time with her throwing her head back.

"Y-yes, yes, yes! That's it Goku, keep it up!" She moaned as she began to drool a bit as he kept thrusting into her, the bed shaking from each blow. 'My pussy's on fire! Why didn't we do it like this before?!' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him as he kept thrusting, not feeling that his dick was starting to twitch as he kept thrusting.

"Wow Chi-Chi! We should do this more often!"

"Y-Yeah, I agree! I want to d-do it every day!" She moaned while feeling his dick start expanding.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"T-Then do it! Fill me up!" She moaned in pleasure. "I wanna get pregnant with your next child!"

"Woah, for real?" He blinked in surprise without stopping.

"Y-Yes, I want to have as many children as you can give me! I want a big family!" She moaned before she felt him blow his load inside her. "AHHHHHH!"

"Oh yesss!" He moaned as he filled her up like a water balloon with his seed as he began to pull his dick out of her. Some of it shot over her while she moaned with her tongue hanging out as she felt some of the sperm slowly leak out of the hole.

"That...that was...amazing Goku…" She moaned in pleasure as he laid down next to her.

"Yeah, but were you serious? The whole wanting another baby thing?"

"Yeah...I was, I do want your babies Goku...hey, is Gohan close to the house yet?" She asked as she turned to him with a look in her eye as she stared at his cock.

"Hang on." He closed his eyes before opening them. "Nope, I don't sense his power level."

"Well then, you up for one more round, this time in the forbidden zone?" She asked with a smile as she rolled onto her belly and raised her ass up and shook it.

"Wow, yeah!" He grinned with stars before getting on his knees and gave her ass a squeeze. "You never let me near here! What's with the change of heart?" He asked as he stared at her new, larger ass with a grin as he squeezed it again.

"Let's just say I feel horny enough to keep on going, and what else really gets a couple going then some experimenting?"

"Ok, fine by me." 'Wow, even her ass feels softer now!' He thought while moving a finger to her anus and started giving it a rub.

"G-Goku, a-aren't you suppose to put your dick in me, n-not your finger?" She moaned.

"But won't it hurt if I cram it in without trying to make you a little loose?"

"I-I guess so. J-just be gentle, ok?"

"Not to worry, that's my middle name." He grinned while slowly pushing his finger in and noted it was far more snug then her pussy. 'Wow, it's like she's been remade to be perfect for sex!' He thought as he heard her moan.

"Y-You can move it in and out Goku, I can take it."

"Ok, if you say so Chi-Chi." He said as he began to move his finger around more, making her moan as he slowly began to push deeper and deeper. All the while his dick was slowly getting hard again with no problem and even squeezed her ass at the same time. 'I can't wait to put it in her!' He thought as he began to pull his finger out. "Alright, that should do."

"T-Then push it into me Goku, I want it inside me!" She said as she looked back at him.

He rubbed the tip against her ass before he started to slowly push against it. He lightly groaned as he felt how tight, yet soft it was.

"G-G-Goku!" She moaned. "K-Keep pushing!"

"You got it Chi-Chi!" He said as he began to push into her harder. "Hey, wanna try one hundred percent as regular saiyan?"

"Oh Kami yes!"

"Ok! Get ready!" He said as he began to pull back. He held onto her hips before pushing back in all the way with more force than before. Chi-Chi's entire body and the bed shook at the force of that one thrust, making her moan and mroan as loud as she possible could as juices began to spill out of her.

'OH KAMI YES!" She screamed from the force before feeling him start moving back and forth while her body was burning. "MORE! I WANT MORE, DESTROY ME GOKU!"

"Yes Chi-Chi!" He grunted while smacking her ass as he moved and feeling her ass cling around him like an iron grip. "I am going to really enjoy this!" He groaned as he thrusted into her again.

"TURN MY ASS INSIDE OUT GOKU!"

"YES CHI-CHI, I WILL DESTROY YOU LIKE FRIEZA DESTROYED NAMEK!" He growled while feeling his instincts kick in all the way. He tightened his grip on her as he began to thrust as fast and hard as he could into her. "I WILL MAKE YOU MY BITCH!"

"OH KAMI YES! DO IT!"

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed as he kept thrusting into her, not bothering to try to form words.

"GIVE IT ALL TO ME GOKU!" She begged while her head felt like mush with each slam, even if it did feel like her body couldn't take it, she kept on going.

Goku merely grunted in response as he kept thrusting as he barely noticed that his cock was starting to twitch. "I'll make sure you milk my seed dry!"

"Yes, whatever you want Goku!" She moaned as she started to feel drained and out of energy. 'I don't know how much longer I can last...but I don't want it to end!'

He groaned and slammed his dick one last time in before unloading a bigger load into her ass.

Chi-Chi moaned as she felt the cum fill her ass, so much that some began to spill out of her ass a bit as he began to slow down. "OH KAMI ABOVE!"

"That...was awesome." He panted as he began to pull his dick out her ass. He saw some of it squirt out while seeing Chi-Chi close to passing out. "Are...you ok?" He asked as he laid down next to her.

"So...full…."

"Yeah...I guess you are...at least you don't have a cum belly...I think." He said as he rolled her onto her back. He laid down on her breasts and got comfy while closing his eyes. "I feel like a nap."

"Ok...Goku…" She said with a smile before she closed her eyes.

(Omake)

"So Chi-Chi, things been ok with...you know." Asked Bulma sipping some coffee.

"Yup, and I couldn't be happier." She smiled drinking her own while her belly looked bigger. "And how are things with you and Vegeta?" She asked with a smile as she took another sip. "Hmmm, not as good as the stuff we had last time...do you have any left?"

"Sorry, I ran out." She replied while keeping a smile. "I tried finding some more, but I guess it was a limited deal."

"Huh, too bad, it was really good." She said as she took another sip before she felt something moving in her cleavage. "Huh?" she blinked and looked down while seeing some black hair before jumping. "Oh!"

"Chi-Chi, what's going on?" Bulma asked in confusion as she watched her friend set down her drink before reaching into her cleavage.

She pulled out Gohan's head who took in a deep breath of air and panted.

"Sweet air!"

"Gohan! What were you doing there?"

"W-When you gave me a goodbye hug you hugged me too hard, and I got stuck, and I got pushed deeper in when you tripped on your way to the nimbus!" He panted.

"Oh! My bad." She chuckled while helping him get out as he groaned and stumbled off with a blush. "Bulma, you wouldn't happen to have any idea where I can find a store with clothes my size would you?"

"I got a better idea, why don't I have some custom made so you don't have to worry about tearing any you get."

"Really? Thank you so much Bulma!" She said happily as she walked towards the blue haired scientist and pulled her into a hug.

Said woman tried not to get annoy from how much they covered her and patted her on the back. "No problem."

"And could you help me find a contractor? For some reason the house seems smaller than before and I keep bumping into things."

"Really, you don't say…" She said as she briefly looked down at her friend's massive assets. "Again, I'll save you the trouble and just custom make you a new house, ok? Anything else you need help with?"

"No, other then that I think we'll be good." She smiled. "Oh! That reminds me, Goku actually got a new job."

"Really? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"He decided to help do some work out courses in the city. He's trying to help people learn basic martial arts and get them more fit with their bodies. Although I did tell him not to teach any of the more dangerous moves, I don't want us hit with a huge bill from the city after all."

"Wow, that sounds great Chi-Chi." She said with a smile as Chi-Chi stopped hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm so glad he found a job that he enjoys." she sighed while blushing, which Bulma noticed.

"So...I'm guessing you guys went ahead at it last time you were here?" She teased.

"Well...yes...how else did you think I got this bun in the oven?" She asked with a blush.

"Oh I just figured you'd wait a day or two before jumping his bones." She chuckled while Chi-Chi blushed brighter.

"S-S-S-Shut up!" She stuttered while shaking her head. "You make it sound like I was too horny!"

"Well then don't think about him sweating and completely shirtless." She said as she watched her friend pause before her face began to grow red. "Heh, I guess it's harder then I thought, huh?"

"H-Hey!" She blushed while looking away with a pout. "I'd like to see you stay calm with Vegeta like that."

"I am calm, or rather at least I can hide it and contain myself, he's like that Ninety percent of the time." Bulma chuckled. "Besides, it's not like you two go at it even in the baths."

Chi-Chi was silent and looked away.

"...damn, and I thought I was a nympho."

"BULMA!"

"What, it's the truth." She chuckled. 'Maybe I should work on something like that, minus the whole change in personality. Chicks would pay out the ass for a quick acting horny drug.'


	24. Biollante and Godzilla

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Biollante and Godzilla

Series: Godzilla

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Monster Island-

In a nearby jungle is where a familiar kaiju was camouflaging themselves while looking for small prey.

And what kaiju was it you may ask? It wasn't Mothra or MechaGodzilla that those aliens made, but the artificial rose/human/kaiju monster, Biollante.

She focused while keeping her vines around to try and snatch up any animals that came by since she laid out a small flower that smelled good. As she tried getting animals to feed on, a small lizard came by and climbed onto the plant stalk.

CLAMP!

And got grabbed by a vine and was consumed by the mouth like appendage.

She hummed and swallowed it. "Chewy, but it'll do." She then looked around the forest floor before smelling an aroma that was unknown to her. She sniffed around and moved off from the ground before slowly moving towards it using her vines.

After a few minutes she made it into a cave where in the center of the cave was a large mass of tiny plants with pink petals and red spots in the shape of a heart. And they were overflowing the cave's floor like a weed.

"What are these?" she grumbled moving inside while noting it was sweet. "I've never seen these flowers on the island, and they don't look like anything a person could make." She moved her tentacles towards one before grabbing a bunch and moved it near her jaw. She moved to eat it, but held it back and mulled it over. 'Wait, I need to first see just what this might do. Like...find some test subjects.'

She thought about it before getting nothing, as anyone that might find her might either fight her or try to eat her, mostly eat her. That's when she remembered Kumonga's web was on the other side of the island with no other monsters close by. "That could work….but I don't think she's going to help, but her web on the other hand."

(Later)

Biollante carefully set the flowers on the web and made sure to hide behind some trees to blend in and waited for the spider.

However it didn't take long for the massive spider to crawl towards the flowers and ate it.

"..." she stood there for a second before running off. 'MOTHRA!'

Biollante blinked and rubbed her head with one vine before carefully following her. 'That's odd, were the flowers poison?'

But the problem was that spider kaiju was so fast at the moment that she was gone before she even made the first step.

"Damn it." she huffed. "Now I can't be sure, unless of course I see her dead corpse in the jungle." She then looked at the plants and got a stupid idea. 'Well, I could try it myself, if it's poisonous then I'll make an antibody.'

That was when she ate the plant. She munched on it and noted the fruity taste before swallowing it. She shrugged before feeling a little off, like REALLY off.

Biollante felt a little woozy before hearing the familiar roar of the king in the distance. She tried to sit up and groaned since her head felt foggy and clouded. "Ugh….what's wrong with….me?"

Another roar was heard as the kaiju felt very hot for some reason, and it wasn't because of the sun either.

She shook her head and felt compelled to follow the sound before using her vines to carry her that way.

(With said king)

Godzilla roared again while looking over a beaten up Rodan under his foot. "Had enough of trying to take MY fish?"

"You...ow…" he groaned in pain. "Are...stupid…."

He growled before stamping on his stomach.

"GAH!" He cried out before fainting from the pain.

"That's right! I'm the king!" He roared out as a certain three headed dragon took the fish away while he wasn't looking. "And if I see you trying to take it again I won't be so merciful and decide to roast you for dinner, got it?"

"Ugh…"

Godzilla turned to where the fish was and went wide eyed. "Hey! Where's my catch!?"

"Ha ha!"

"Loser!"

The first head finished eating the fish and laughed. "Better next time king of sand!"

"You! Get back here you coward and fight like a kaiju!"

"Nope!" All the heads laughed while flying away.

Godzilla growled and let out an annoyed roar. He growled as Biollante hid behind some trees and felt….excited seeing him.

'Wow, he sounds so mad, but his roar is so powerful and full of strength.' She thought while licking her jaw. 'But I wonder if he'll show me that strength?'

"I'm gonna tear his wings off and feast on them!" He roared while some birds pooped on his jaw, making him even madder. "FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK!"

Biollante felt annoyed seeing the birds do that and noted in her head to lay out some flytraps to deal with them.

Godzilla growled before stomping away in frustration.

'Maybe I can help him?' She thought before moving towards him from the shadows. 'After all, I can't have this handsome specimen getting too riled up.'

(Next day)

Godzilla yawned while slowly waking up in his cave. Only to realize that Mothra was hiding in his cave as she shivered in fear. "What...the…"

"Ssshhh!"

"What are you doing in here?!"

"It's Kumonga! She's trying to find and….oh god!"

"To what?"

"Well, let's just say yesterday she started acting….off."

"How off?"

"Like making me web art of my thorax." She gulped. "And she...she…."

"Spit it out!"

"...she wanted my eggs!" she shuddered. "She kept going on about how she wanted to wrap me up in her web, close the cave, and….I can't even describe all the images she described."

"...so she wants to mate with you?"

"YES! And she's persistent!" she replied before hearing the sound of legs. "Quiet, listen."

"Oh Mothra~ Come on out, I have some silk to tighten your thorax with." Spoke the spider with a grin. "Oh come on out and enjoy your mistress of silk~"

"Help me out Godzilla, please I'll do anything!"

He slowly gave a devious grin at that. "Anything?"

"Anything! Even letting you use me as a stress reliever, just help me! I'm too young to have a female mate!"

"Alright, but I'll expect that when the time's right or I'll tell her where you are for the rest of your days."

She nodded rapidly.

He moved over to the entrance to where the spider was. "What do you want?"

"Just to mate with my cute little mothy." She said with a smile. "And maybe experiment with same sex egg laying techniques."

"Well she's not here, she went down another entrance to my cave and is probably on the other side of the island at this point."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes."

She slumped before walking away grumbling.

He turned to the cave. "You can come out now, she's gone."

Mothra sighed before walking out of the cave. "Thanks, she was...ugh."

"Who knew you had an admirer, I feel bad for her." he muttered.

"She was the one that went on me!" She growled. "And you should be the one worrying!"

"Why? Because she'll come back and try to drain my bodily fluids?"

"No, for the admirer you got." She said before flying away.

He rolled his eyes. "Stupid moth."

But in the trees behind the cave, a figure was watching him from the underbrush. Biollante sighed while seeing him begin to walk off. 'So handsome, even when lying, oh what I wouldn't give to wrap him up and oh ho ho~'

She began to follow him and dug two vines into the ground, moved them under the ground and under the king while forming several brightly colored bushes to grab his attention.

He looked at the bushes before stomping on one.

"Ow!"

Godzilla looked around when he heard that before shrugging and stomped on the other bush.

"Yeow!"

He looked around with confusion before walking away.

Biollante sighed while bringing her vines back. "Alright, flowers won't work, but maybe a big breakfast should."

(Next day)

The king was slowly waking up as he thought the smell of whale and kaiju meat was emanating in the air. He rubbed his eyes and sat up while letting out a yawn as his tail helped him stand up and stretch. But as he looked at the entrance he saw a whale and a random lobster kaiju, dead mind you, blocking the entrance.

"Hey, who put these here?"

While this happened, Biollante was congratulating herself on a job well done. She was listening with a flower on the wall and kept silent. 'That's sure to wet his appetite.'

Godzilla growled before blasting the bodies off the entrance and sent them flying. "Fucking pranksters!"

Her eyes widened while seeing him stamp out as she sighed. "Alright, so this time give him food that doesn't block his way out."

(A few hours later)

Godzilla was walking on the beach with a frown across his face. But he then noticed a giant squid on the beach that looked VERY dead from sun exposure and bite marks. "What the."

Biollante looked from the jungle and smiled. 'This has to work!'

And it did….for two seconds as Manda rose up from the sea and saw the food. "Oh god! My favorite!" which resulted in him grabbing it with his jaw.

"Hey! Drop that." growled Godzilla moving over and grabbing the other end of it and began tugging on it.

'Note to self, avoid the ocean.' Biollante thought as Manda grabbed 90% of the carcass away leaving a single tentacle for the king before swimming away.

"GAH! I'm gonna have your head on a platter!"

But the sea dragon was long gone.

Biollante huffed while seeing Godzilla stomp off. 'Great, none of my plans are working! I need to try harder.'

(Some hours later)

The plant monster looked around while hiding in the jungle. The reason was to make sure this next plan would succeed as planned.

And that plan was a meal fit for a king, a meal from a certain three headed kaiju. She had taken a large part of Ghidorah's stash in his own cave away to get back at him, and to make sure Godzilla actually had a filling meal, plus hearing about how the dragon got his food taken from 'some kaiju' would get her future mate feeling even more satisfied.

'This has to work, I've worked on this all day.' She thought with anticipation. 'Plus once he starts eating then the fun can commence.'

Cue Godzilla stomping by the location on his way to start a fight with Mothra, again. That's when he spotted the pile of fish and numerous other small animals and heard his stomach growl which scared a few birds away. "What a pile of meat." He looked around while searching for any scavengers.

'I hope nothing spoils this moment.' Biollante thought with dread.

And nothing happened, not even a single kaiju trying to steal the food. Maybe they have other plans or...maybe they are trying to 'cut some weeds' that suddenly grew all over the island? Who knows.

"Well since no one's eating this, it's mine to enjoy." he grinned before munching on the pile and sighing since now he was eating SOMETHING.

Biollante felt very happy at this while her vines formed a few hearts. 'Oh this is it! He's eating my meal, oh this is almost exotic in a way!' that's when she realized that maybe she could try and keep the roll going and make it even better.

And by better, it meant EVEN BETTER!

Godzilla felt a shiver go down his spine and looked around. 'What's this feeling of….dread?'

Biollante moved off while pondering on what to actually use or get.

'Meh, I'll find out after my meal.' The king thought before going back to eating the meal. 'Hmm, I wonder how that dumb moth's doing?'

(With said moth)

Mothra looked around while hiding behind a tree as she panted heavily. 'I hate today, especially that crazy widow!'

"Mothy~" spoke Kumonga with a grin while coming behind her.

"AHHH!" Mothra quickly took flight and sped off like a bullet.

"Hey! Come back!" She yelled while running after her. "The eggs need your sexy thorax!"

(With Biollante)

The plant kaiju smirked while the gears in her head turned like a well oiled machine. The plan was simple, a forward attack! Nothing beats that! She slowly moved up behind Godzilla who kept on eating and made sure she looked presentable before slowly moving towards him.

He munched on some bone while not seeing the large plant mass coming towards him. 'Maybe I should cook this with my breath?'

"Godzilla."

He looked up before frowning. "What do you want plant face?"

"What? I can't come by for a visit?"

"The last time you came 'for a visit' you nearly killed me and turned me into plant food!" He growled.

"That's in the past." she waved off with one of her vines. "As some humans like to say, forgive and forget."

"Yeeeah, and I'm a talking cactus named Bob." He said sarcastically while getting ready for a fight. "Either you leave or I'll rip your stupid rose covered face off."

Biollante sighed. "Just listen to me before you go nuts."

"I'd rather burn you to bits."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I think you're mate material."

"...huh?"

She raised a vine and pointed at herself. "I want to be," it pointed at Godzilla. "Your mate."

"..." he stood there before saying. "You're joking right?"

"No. No I'm not."

"But I'm a dinosaur and you're a plant, human, dinosaur hybrid! It won't work!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, who do you plan to make your mate in the future? I mean, if you're the king, then you'll need a true heir, am I right?"

"...well, I could do what my distant cousin Zilla did and well...use asexual reproduction?"

"You're not a mutant marine iguana! You're a Godzillasaurus!" she snapped while shaking her head. "Besides, do you honestly think that's more enjoyable then finding the right female and mate?"

He looked a little nervous. "Um….well….."

"And how do you even know if that would work? Have you ever tried it out?"

"Well...not really…"

"Then why not take this opportunity and use me as your queen? Or are you too shy and meek to even try?" she said while Godzilla got very annoyed at that.

"I'm not meek!"

"Then prove it." she smirked. "If you can make me submit without the usual way, then it shows you're not all talk."

"What? That's it?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's so simple that even a giant octopus could do it!"

"Then do it."

Godzilla smirked at that.

(Next day)

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

The two kaiju snored while sleeping off yesterday's escapades. Both tired and exhausted since they used A LOT of energy.

And that was when Kumonga walked by while holding a tied up Mothra on her back.

"Mothy, do you want thorax squeezing or me putting silk in your hole?"

"I'd rather fight lizard lips." she sighed.

"Oh? So you want a threesome? I can arrange for that after we make a billion or so eggs~" she said with a giggle.

Mothra went wide eyed while shivering as said king was slowly beginning to stir.

"Ugh….what happened?" He groaned while feeling very tired. "And why are my hips on fire?" he looked down and saw the sleeping Biollante while it started coming back to him. "...oh shit! Oh fucking shit!"

"Zzzzzzzz." Biollante snored while some sap oozed out of her body.

'I really did it, I mated with her!' He thought as he started to pale. 'I...I….' he then fainted.

"Zzzz….mate….~"

(Omake)

In a small town off the coast of Japan, we find a small family relaxing on a beach.

The family consisted of a man, a woman and two kids.

The woman was a long green haired girl with tanned skin, with a yellow v-cut bikini that barely covered her E cup chest, blue eyes, a large ass and wearing glasses with a rosebud on the sides. And she was relaxing on a blanket as the sun poured UV rays on her back.

The man actually looked like a teenager with short spiky blue hair, bare chest, and wore green swimming trunks with lizard designs on it and was trying to relax, but his kids were making it hard.

The kids, both twin girls with long greenish blue hair, green school swimsuits, blue eyes, and a hummingbird on their backs, were trying to bury him in the sand and succeeded in getting everything BUT his head.

"Papa."

"Are you enjoying becoming food for the crabs?"

"The day those tiny things eat me is the day your mother wears something that WON'T draw so much attention." he remarks with annoyance while seeing one of the girls grab a crab and open her mouth. "Don't go eating that! We're in public and don't need people staring."

"That's right Zili." The girl on the left giggled.

"Aw, but Bio did it." Zili pouted while putting the crab down.

"Dear." The woman said while lying on her back. "Let them play, it's not hurting anyone."

"Do you want to explain to some humans why one of our kids is eating a live crab on the beach?"

"Simple," she said. "We chalk it up with innocent curiosity."

He sweatdropped at that.

"It's either that or I use my alluring body on the on lookers." She teased.

He growled at that comment.

"Papa. Can we go swimming?"

"Please?"

"Fine, but don't go out too far."

They nodded before running into the water as the woman looked at him.

"You look so silly, like a tiny tree stump." She smiled.

"Well for a plant you're...big." he remarked staring at her chest.

"And my ass is huge." She smirked. "I could have given myself much bigger curves, but I don't think my swimsuit would fit them." she licked her lips. "Maybe next time."

He blushed hearing that.

"But right now let's relax before destroying Tokyo."

"Just remember, you go first so I can teach the girls how to breath atomic energy."

"Fine, but then I'm teaching them how to use their tentacles." She smiled as the two kids played happily. "Say Godzilla."

"What?"

"Should we make another set of twins?"

He went wide eyed while seeing her get that look in her eyes. "Woah there! That's rushing it woman, we already have one set, besides you can't decide on whether you can have twins, even I know it doesn't work that way."

"Well I feel adventurous." She smirked. "Plus who knows, we might enjoy having a few more kids."

He gulped and tried getting out of the sand as she crawled towards him. 'Damn it! If there was ever a time for that stupid moth to bug me, now would be the time!'

"AHHH!" Screamed a woman with whitish blond hair, wearing a orange bikini that showed off her B cup chest and medium ass, and blue eyes as she ran from a blond woman with a giant ass, a black bikini with holes near the nipples, a G cup chest, and black eyes.

"Come back Mothy! It's just a water technique for egg laying!"

"NO WAY!" she screamed before tripping over a rock and faceplanting on the ground. "Ow!"

She jumped on the girl before dragging her by the leg. "Oh mothy, you're so cute when playing hard to get~"

She blushed at that part.

"Let's go and make some eggs, a few million or more to be exact~"

"Kumonga! Please stop!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to stop till we are mates with eggs a plenty." She said with a lustful grin.

"We're both females! How would that even be possible?!"

"I'll find a way~" she smirked. 'And maybe get some stupid human to make me the 'right part'.'

Mothra sighed and propped her head up with one arm. 'I think I prefer stopping Godzilla.'

"And if you're good, I'll make your thorax feel like ecstasy like last time."

She blushed crimson. "T-That was different!"

"Yet you sounded like a cute little bitch~" she had a lustful glint. "I'll make sure to use every leg this time."

She paled as the kids saw them and looked confused.

"Are they acting like mama and papa?" They said at once while going back to playing.


	25. Control Freak and Titan Girls

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Control Freak and Titan Girls

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in a dark basement, a small lamp being the only source of light in the room. Control Freak, one of the villains of the Teen Titans, was wearing a pair of goggles and was working on his remote with a blowtorch and tweezers.

He kept focus while being very careful with a grin. "Almost there, just a little bit more and it'll be complete." He laughed. "Soon, I shall have unlimited power!"

He kept on welding parts together and had to move some wires in place before he slowly turned the torch down and set the tweezers aside while taking the goggles off and laughed. "It's done! My greatest creation is done!"

He reached down and prepared to grasp the remote... before yelling and shaking his hands, nearly burning them by touching the still hot device. "Ow! Ow! Hot hot hot hot hot!" He yelled in pain, running his hands under cold water. Once the pain was gone and he put on some gloves his picked up his new invention and held it high.

It resembled his usual remote, but it was more silvery with a timepiece in the middle with more buttons on it then the last. And in the middle... Was a nice big pause button!

*At Titan's Tower*

Starfire hummed while currently getting some popcorn made with a huge bowl beside her since she and Raven were having some guests come over.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were off on a mission to lend a hand with Aqualad in Atlantis, so it was just the two girls keeping an eye on the tower.

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her books, when the doorbell rang. She closed her book before floating up and went to the door before opening it. "You're here."

Standing there was Bumblebee, the dark skinned former HIVE student who had shrinking powers. Next to her was Jinx, the pale skinned pink haired and eyed sorceress who was once a villain but turned good once given the right opportunity. And finally there was Argent, a New Zealand born girl with energy construct powers and some form of alien heritage. All three were Titans, just not part of the main team but smaller teams all over the planet to defend people.

"Course we're here, you think we'd miss a little girl time?" smiled Bumblebee as they walked in and she spotted Star filling the bowl. "Hey Star."

"Friends! Oh tonight will be Glorious!" Starfire cheered as she flew over and hugged the three tightly.

They all groaned from the tight hug before she let them go and they took a moment to rub their arms as the princess flew over to the couch.

"Tonight we shall experience the girl's night out with a marathon of the movies!"

"We got any booze?" Jinx grumbled, rubbing her spine.

"What? You're wanting to get wasted already?" asked Argent while walking over and taking a spot on the couch. "It ain't even noon yet."

"If it's a chicks night I want a good beer to go with the movie." Jinx shrugged. "Well if we aren't going to do any drinking, why not some girl talk?"

"You read my mind." smiled Bumblebee as they sat down as Raven used her powers to flip through some of the movies.

"Kid Flash could be a better lay." Jinx sighed dramatically while laying on one end with a frown.

"Well don't leave us hanging girl, give us the juicy details." smiled Argent.

"Oh his vibrating is fucking WONDERFUL! He fingers me, I'm cumming my brains out a minute later." She said with a happy smile "And he is a good 'size'. But when he tries to vibrate, or go quickly, he is a quick shot and tires himself out with his high metabolism before the vibrating can make me cum." She pouted.

"Didn't need to hear that much." deadpanned Raven while still riffling through movies.

"Oh come on, don't tell us that you HAVEN'T for problems with Mr Green and stinky?" Jinx scoffed. "Come on Birdy, share! It's ladies night!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll admit, when Beast Boy uses his animals it get really...creative."

"Let me guess, having a free pony show?" chuckled Argent.

"And it is annoying." She sighed. "It is fun every now and again but a simple romantic night would be nice instead of just... Rhino cock as he pins me down on my stomach or something. Plus if it wasn't for my magic I would be dead and very loose."

"Damn girl, I figured you'd have a blast, especially with all those tentacles." chimed in Bumblebee.

"It was fine the first three times, but trying to copy what's common on the internet gets real boring, especially when he wanted me to wear a schoolgirl outfit." Raven explained. "Besides that is almost EVERY TIME. A girl sometimes just wants some candles, some kissing, being in human form as we passionately make love. Not just animal fucking."

"Robin has some problems in the bed to." Starfire said innocently.

"Boy wonder? Now this I really gotta hear." smirked Jinx.

"Robin works hard and tires himself out before we can try and make the love." Starfire explained. "So when we are in the bedroom he tends to fall asleep after his first ejaculation. And some nights he has trouble getting it up."

"Well for Cyborg, he can keep it up all night long." smiled Bumblebee. "And the vibrating function? Don't get me started."

"But?" Argent raised an eyebrow.

"But...it does kinda get hot. I mean that literally, as in his dick gets so hot it's hard to actually stay on and it burns like hell if we go at it too long or hard."

"Damn." Jinx flinched.

"At least you are GETTING some." Argent huffed with her arms crossed. "I haven't found a nice bloke in years, and I mean a real one who doesn't ask if I'm into some freaky stuff just cause I wear so much black."

The girls nodded in agreement, able to see the problems there.

"What about Aqualad?" Starfire asked, remembering the hot Atlantan.

"Well he's cute and does seem like a nice lad, but I don't wanna come home smelling like fish if we got that far."

"Plus I think he's gay." Bumblebee added. "I seen the way he stares at Speedy's ass when he thinks no one's looking."

"Speaking of Speedy, what about him?" Raven asked with a shrug.

"Hmm, not so bad on looks and skill, he could do." she turned to Bumblebee. "What's he like when not fighting crime?"

"He tends to be a bit rude and he is DEFINITELY into weird stuff. I've found 6 different types of handcuffs just lying around." The black girl sighed.

"What about Moss n Menos?" Argent asked.

"They can't vibrate. They are short... And 'short'." Bumblebee flinched.

"Bloody hell." she muttered with a frown.

"Well... Now I'm depressed." Raven deadpanned.

"Hey, why don't we try a switch up day?" Jinx asked.

"A what?" They all blinked.

"For one night we all switch boyfriends, try out some different sex." The cat-eyed girl said.

"Hmm, it sounds risky and daring, I like it." smiled Bumblebee.

"I could get someone who will treat me like of a lover instead of a slab of meat to fuck." Raven hummed in genuine thought.

"I could get laid!" Argent cheered lightly, unable to help herself.

"I could finally have someone to keep up with for more than once." smiled Starfire.

"We might need to do two or three swaps since one would be left out." Jinx commented, rubbing her chin. "You know, since Argy doesn't have a man."

"Gee, way to rub it in pinky." Argent frowned, throwing a pillow at Jinx.

"PAUSE!" echoed through the air, time freezing. The pillow hung motionless in the air, all the girls frozen in the state they where in which was a mix of joking smile and laughter.

Control Freak set a foot on the island while looking at the tower with a smirk. "Alright, if my new remote is working, and it probably is, then their security system won't even notice me."

He looked out, seeing the waves frozen mid fall. It seemed to be working. Now to see if the Tower was affected! And he can finally get his revenge on the Titans!

"Qué the Mission Impossible music!" Control Freak said, running inside. He dove through the tower, running from room to room... And seeing no Titan. He began to slow down, bored now and clearly annoyed.

"Ok, where are they? How can I have my revenge if they're nowhere in sight? Wait, maybe they're in their rooms." He wondered. The first room he went to was Robin's, kinda easy to tell it was his from how... OVER neat it was.

"No Robin."

The same was true for every Titan's room, which was honestly pissing him off more and more.

"Seriously? Are they off fighting some bad guy? Fine! They wanna play that game, then I'll mess this place up and go hunting for them." He stormed into the main room, wanting to take the fridge... And saw a female Titan's there, frozen in them. "Ah ha! I knew there were titans here!" he smirked walking over around and crossed his arms before blinking. "Wait...Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee...is that Jinx? And some goth chick?"

He blinked and groaned, realising this was some sort of female Titan's only Slumber party. He couldn't exact his revenge when 3 of the 5 Titan's he was exacting it on weren't here! He was barely getting half the team, plus some random good girl chicks! Where was the fun in this?!

He was going to keep pausing time and kicking the crap out of the Titans, unfreezing time and taunting them and making them hit each other when he restarted time after a quick Pause! And keep doing this until the Titans were beaten and broken, where he'd then take pictures with their beaten up bodies and get away without a care! But now? Either he waited to let them get together and THEN do it, or do it now and have to find the other three titans, which he DIDN'T want to cause this was his moment to shine!

"This blows!" He snapped, sitting down with his back to the TV facing the girls on the couch... And it was then that he realised he was in the PERFECT spot! From where he was sat he could look up the skirts of Starfire, who was wearing simple and plain purple panties, Jinx, who had a pair of pink and black striped ones, and that other Goth chick, who had black lace panties! Plus he could see Bumblebee's nipples like through her leotard and he could see the way Raven's leotard squeezed between her legs and her vaginal lips.

He went wide eyed and kept staring while slowly grinning since this is the position ANY man, or girl, would wanna be in. With them frozen he could stare at them like this and not get his ass kicked since in a way, he was moving too fast for anyone and anything to notice. Hell, he could make faces for days at them and no one would notice when he unpaused time. He could even touch them... And they... Could... Not... Do... Any... Thi... Ng...

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled with a finger up while letting out a laugh. "I'll do the thing every geek, nerd, and otaku has wanted! I'm going to let my inner pervert out and do whatever I want!" he pointed at them next. "Five hot ladies right here, and have no idea what's to come! It's every perverts dream come true!"

"And if all the porn and Hentai I have seen are right, if I restart time every now and again after I've had some fun I'll turn them into my personal harem of heroine sluts!" he rubbed his chins with a chuckle as he looked at them. "Beating up the titans is one thing, but making the girls my own sluts? That's like killing two birds with one stone!" He laughed in victory, deciding to wait back and listen as time flowed normally for a few minutes. Partially because he wanted to know what that's Goth girls name was, and also because he couldn't choose who to fuck first. Standing up he walked out of the room, hiding around the corner and pressed the pause button again.

"RESTART." it said clearly, time unfreezing.

The pillow hit Jinx as she and the others chuckled with Argent crossing her arms with a fake pout.

"I think I would like to try Robin, if that is okay with you Star." Raven said as everyone calmed down a bit.

"Of course friend Raven, if I can have the sex with Beast Boy." Star nodded.

"Deal." Raven nodded.

"I think my luck powers will keep Cyborg from overheating." Jinx shrugged as she looked at Bumblebee who nodded to say it was okay.

"And maybe Argent here can go ahead with Kid Flash before me, that is if she can handle it." teased the African hero.

"Don't you start Bee, or I'll swat you!" Argent frowned, making a glowing red energy fly swatter in a joking manner.

"Ooh, so scary." she chuckled while Control Freak rubbed his chin.

'Ok, so her name is Argent, and her accent sounds like...British, I think? And her powers are kinda like Raven's in a way.' He thought. 'She is definitely exotic. And they are all clearly whores, so they should be easy to make mine.' he giggled darkly at the end, already growing hard. 'Now, who to pick first? Starfire looks good now with so much skin showing, but Raven's legs look great! Then again, Bumblebee's lips look eager to have wrapped around my cock, and bending Jinx over a table to go nuts on her is just as sweet. Damn it! How am I gonna decide?'

He was frustrated, wishing he could do them all at the time. '... Maybe I should have a go at that Argent, the 'new girl'? ... Nah, I'll save her for later. I think Starfire has the bigger breasts but Raven and Bumblebee's asses are FANTASTIC!' He rubbed his chin while walking back out to them and faced the girls. "Oh what the hell, I got plenty of time, I'll try out something cliche. Eenie, meenie, miney, moe!"

"Did you girls hear somethi..." Raven started to ask, time freezing in the middle of her sentence.

"The only thing I'm hearing is the sounds of what you five are gonna make when I'm done." Control Freak grinned as he walked back into the room, setting his remote onto a table and undoing his belt. He dropped his pants and started working his jacket, shirt, and gloves next.

He grinned, running his hands over Starfire's tits through her tight purple top with his dick free and hard. "I swear if you think this suits you then I wonder what you wear to bed? A bikini or thong?" He pulled the tight purple material up, revealing her bouncy and soft orange breasts with almost brown nipples. Control Freak grinned and attacked the nipples, licking and sucking them hungrily. He hummed in delight while giving the breasts a squeeze. 'Oh god this is a dream come true!'

Starfire's body seemed to 'ripple' as he touched her for a second, to him. She was not unfrozen, however her body was now able to react to his touch. The alien princess' mouth opened less than an inch, a moan passing her lips

He grinned and licked on the nipple at the same time he squeezed her breasts while rubbing his dick against one of her legs. Her skin was smooth and soft, it felt so good in his cock, and her breasts were so big and tasty!

The frozen princess continued to let out those moans through her barely open mouth, her legs seemingly spreading open on their own

He pulled back and squeezed them and mushed them together before getting an idea and gave her nipples a pinch. He watched as her back arched slightly and her eyes widened subtly in what was clearly pain. It did not seem like she changed much but seeing the near agonising slowness of how her body move, he could see it. Oh fuck, he couldn't hold back anymore!

"Here we go." Control Freak said, standing up and truly revealing his cock. Like in a hentai about a nerd fucking all the hot girls, he had a rather impressive member... Which may or may not have been from his remote messing around with his body as he traveled into a porn video, not that he would tell. The ginger geek reached down and opened Starfire's mouth, holding it open and pushing his penis inside. He moaned, feeling the wetness around his dick and the soft tongue brushing against the underside. "Oh fuck! I'm getting a blowjob from Starfire! One of the hottest super heroines around! Oh man, if I could take a picture this would-wait! Why don't I?!"

He smirked, pulling out his phone from his pants. Using his own hands he manipulated the body so her hands were up either side of her head giving peace signs, while also making her eyes 'look up' at him and the camera. He swore he could feel her sucking, but that may have been his imagination as he pushed her cheeks in so they were hollowed. "Say 'I love cock'." He joked, taking a picture of the Tamaranian princess in such a dirty pose giving him a blowjob. He set the phone aside and held her head while keeping her pose and began to move his dick back and forth inside her with a grunt. "Oh yes Starfire, you slut, you love this big dick dontch ya?" He grunted, shoving his dick all the way down her throat. It was so tight and wet, he could feel it fighting his intruding cock and massaging it in all the right ways.

"I'll bet this puts Robin's itty bitty dick to shame, don't it?" 'Crap, her mouth is too good and I've been so busy with making my new remote that I haven't jacked off in a week, I might blow soon!' he thought, wondering if he should cum on her face or in her throat or if he should save it and fuck her pussy now.

"Eh screw it, I got plenty to go around, drink up!" He grunted as he came, his thick seed pouring down her throat as his backed up load was released in several warm spurts

Her eyes slowly widened while he felt her mouth lurch as she gagged from the amount.

He soon pulled himself from her mouth, his last few spurts landing on her face while her mouth hung open with the leftover cum just lying there.

He grinned and grabbed his phone before taking another pic of it. "You love the facial, don't you StarSlut?" He laughed.

She just kept on moving while gagging from the amount and seemed to be torn between coughing the sperm up or swallowing it.

He frowned and pinched her nose while using his palm to cover her mouth, her instincts making her swallow. 'I don't need her coughing all that out when I'm about to go inside, that'd ruin this moment.' He thought, removing his hands when he thought she swallowed it all. He reached down and began pulling her skirt off and grabbed her panties while doing it slower to enjoy the moment more.

He laughed happily, loving the sight of her orange flesh slowly being revealed. He kept her boots on though, it kept her look "Wow, I'm gonna officially lose my first time with Starfire. Oh I've GOTTA get a picture of this!" He laughed as he set up his phone. Yeah he had put himself into pornos, which gave him some great training with sex, but this was his REAL first time! Fuck he was SO hard right now!

He spread her folds a little to get a good pick in and licked his lips. "The fucking can wait." He said to himself, diving in and getting a good taste of her pussy with his large tongue.

She made an expression of moaning while his tongue lapped up and down the folds.

He could feel her slowly getting wet, the taste covering his tongue... It tasted delicious! "I bet birdboy couldn't make you this wet so fast now could he?" He laughed as he stood tall, rubbing her slit with his penis. "Time for the real fun." He said in excitement, spreading her lower lips and pushing himself inside. He let out a groan and tried not to get TOO excited as the warm and snug feeling wrapped around his dick the more it went in.

"Oh fuck... This pussy feels perfect!" He moaned, pushing deeper m he felt her slit squeeze him, trying to push him out, but he overpowered it and pushed deeper and deeper. "I'm having my first time get taken by the hottest girl in town!"

He held onto her soft yet muscular thighs, giving a hard push and putting every inch of his dick inside her. He didn't feel a hymen, but it was so snug and tight there might as well have been one!

He held her thighs tightly, pushing them up so they were against her chest as he began to REALLY fuck her! He began to grunt and moan like an animal, his hips moving as fast as they could as he pistoned in and out of the Tamaranian's tight orange pussy. "Fuck! Say goodbye to being a virgin and hello to you tasting my cock you alien slut!" He moaned as he fucked her harder "You're going to love it forever! You'll be my cumdump!" He laughed, gasping as he suddenly came without realising he was so close.

"Oh fuck yeeeeesssss!" He moaned as he came inside her, flooding and overflowing her pussy with his thick seed "Ha... Ha... I hoped you liked your snack..." Control Freak panted, making a joke about creampieing her before he grinned evilly. "Because I'm far from done!" He said, thrusting again right away.

Starfire's expression changed with her closing her eyes and her mouth open as he gave her nipples a tug.

"I'm gonna flood you so much you won't even be able to recognize Robin's sperm next time he cums inside!" Control Freak said with a grin. "Not that he'll ever have the chance, when this is done you'll be lusting after my cock 24/7!"

She couldn't answer back except open her mouth open while he began unloading again inside, but much deeper.

"Oh man that was awesome!" He panted with a grin, falling back and sitting on the table after his third orgasm with the princess. He was two cumshots worth it semen pooling around her thighs, her vaginal lips, the coach under her and her pussy was clearly overflowing. With another perverted grin he took a picture of the sight, making sure to have her face in the frame which shows how much she enjoyed it.

"One down, four to go." He said, looking at the girls. "So I've had a taste of sexy alien princess... Maybe I should go with Ms half-demon sorceress?" The ginger geek ran his hand over Raven's pale thigh, admiring her body in the tight black leotard with his eyes "Oh, yes. This will do nicely." He smirked, kissing her and forcing her mouth open with his tongue.

Her eyes stayed still while slightly opening as he wrestled his tongue against hers while giving her thigh a squeeze.

It was a hungry, passionate kiss as he controlled her mouth while his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed her slit through her leotard. 'I'll bet she's a closet pervert who's seen all sorts of kinky things to try.' He thought, breaking the kiss and undoing her cloak while taking in her features and saw her chest was like a cup lower than Starfire's and were prominent without the blue cloak in the way.

"Hmm... I think I'll leave this on." He smiled at her leotard, ripping the material between her legs so her pussy was clear as day. He spread the folds open and noted they were wider than Starfire. "You probably let Beast Boy ram into you using all those huge animals of his, don't ya?"

Getting an idea he set up his phone on the table, sitting on the couch and pulled Raven onto his lap. Her back was against his chest as she looked at the camera, the villain lowering the frozen heroine onto his cock He tried to keep a grip since he was only so strong, but feeling her folds lower onto his dick made him grin happily while feeling it go in pretty easy. He began to bounce her on his cock, enjoying the feeling. The camera would catch the PERFECT shot, especially when he pulled her legs up so it seemed like she was squatting over his cock and doing it herself.

"Oh fuck! It's loose, but still snug." he groaned with a grin while grabbing her breasts and began kneading them at the same time. "The deeper I go, the tighter it gets! Don't worry Raven baby, I'll help you get REAL tight again so you can make Daddy Control Freak feel REAL good!" he groaned while giving her nipples a tug and tried moving his hips up as she came down.

The phone had long since taken its picture but he did not slow down, fucking her as hard as he could from this position. Deciding to take advantage of the situation he pulled her into a kiss while he accidentally kicked the table, which made his phone take a picture of the two kissing as it fell over

'Damn it! Oh well, I got plenty of time to fix that.' he thought while sucking on Raven's tongue and giving her nipples a pinch as he felt his dick twitching again. He grunted, filing her with his cum. "Take all of my splooge Raven! I bet it beats any horse's by a mile!"

He panted, slowing down as he felt his seed slowly ooze out of her and down his dick. He wiped the sweat from him and took a second to catch his breath cause honestly, this is the best work out he's gotten, ever. And he sure as hell was ENJOYING this work out.

Deciding to have something different he pulled out of Raven and pushed inside her ass slowly, which was surprisingly tight.

"Wow, did Beast Boy ever take a ride in this hole?" He grinned, taking the half-demon's virginity. He decided to take his time here, savour the feeling, so he gave slow but strong thrusts into her assets while he grabbed her legs under the knee and raised them higher to have a better hold. He grunted while feeling the snug ass hold onto his dick as her expression showed her eyes widening more with her mouth opening up.

Her eyes were filled with pain and pleasure, moans escaping her throat with each thrust.

"Looks like I get to make your ass get use to my cock first, hell I'll even make it grow to the shape of my dick!" He laughed as he continued his slow and strong thrusts, which was helping him hold himself back from cumming. This slow build was actually feeling good!

Raven's moans sounded louder while he reached one hand up to give her breast a squeeze at the time.

"I can't wait to see you on your knees, begging for my cock!" He laughed while he pushed his dick in deeper to her ass and tugged on her nipple while giving it a tweak.

"Fuck your breasts are good!" He smiled at Raven's body, proud that HE was fucking Raven's ass! SO MANY villains have fantasised about fucking this ass, concealed in her glorified swimsuit. And he was doing it! He was making it his!

That's when he started feeling his dick start twitching more than the other times. "Here... Is my biggest load... Yet!" He grunted "You better love it!" He yelled, cumming inside her ass.

Raven let out a louder moan as some of the sperm seeped out from her ass and onto his dick.

Control Freak smiled happily, panting as he removed himself from Raven's ass... Which felt like it was doing all of could to keep him inside her with the way it squeezed him as he pulled out. "Damn, I think I just found out what really drives you wild." He smirked at her, setting Raven next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and Starfire, pulling them both close like arm candy as he calmed down. He did cum 5 times, he needs to get some energy back before he continues.

He patted them on the heads and headed to the kitchen to get some water. "Man it's been fun." He smiled. "Ooh, popcorn." He took some time to snack on the salty food while feeling some of his energy coming back.

"This is good." He smiled while letting out a small burp. "Now... Who next?" He hummed, looking between Bumblebee and Jinx. "The elusive and magical Jinx, or the tomboyish Bumblebee?" He pondered aloud "The thin, flexible pale skinned girl... Do the carpets match the drapes? ... Or the sexy black girl with good boobs and cock hungry lips? Decisions decisions." He held his dick, waving it between the two dicks in confusion and interest.

"Mmm, you." He grinned, picking both girls up. "Why choose when I can have both?!" He grinned before carrying them over to the table, with great difficulty. He carefully put them on the table, making them lie down side by side. He smirked, flipping Jinx's skirt up while pulling Bumblebee's tight black pants down He pulled Jinx's panties down next while seeing Bumblebee didn't even have any on. "Oh you naughty bitch!" He laughed, lightly patting her pussy with one hand while the other ran over Jinx's surprisingly thin leg. "Going commando while with friends? Maybe you were hoping for a surprise orgy with them."

He pulled back and walked around the table, putting his cock between their heads gently moved their faces against it. "And since you're so eager, you get first taste." He pushed his cock into her mouth which, from her position lying on her back with her head all the way back, allowed him to easily slide deep into her throat while he pushed Jinx's face against his balls. "You too, you get to have a taste of my balls."

Bumblebee's throat was all wet and tight, he could feel her saliva quickly covering his dick.

"Oh fuck yes! You wanna look like you were made to suck a cock, then I'll happily fill your whole throat with one!" He thrusted in and out of her throat, loving the feeling, before he pulled out and slapped the dark skinned beauties face with his spit covered cock. "Yeah, you like my cock slapping your face like that, don't ya?"

After his mocking he moved over, opening Jinx's mouth and pushing into her throat like he did with Bumblebee. However he fled some resistance, showing the near snow white skinned Spellcaster was not as use to this as her dark skinned friend. But that wouldn't stop Control Freak who went in as deep as he could before he started thrusting.

"Don't worry Jinxy, we'll train your throat right!" He moaned, feeling her gag and splutter around his cock.

Both their eyes slowly widened while he took a feel of a breast from both and gave them a squeeze.

"Hmm... Yeah, Jinx you don't have much of a chest at ALL do you? While Bumblebee has some rather perky tits." He said, cock slapping Jinx's face and further smearing her mascara before he went back to fucking Bumblebee's throat. "That's why I'll be fucking this little queen bee until she's flooded." Undoing the ties holding up Jinx's pink hair made said hair fall free as he patted her cheek "But don't worry, you won't be without dick for long."

Her eyes slowly widened while Bumblebee's followed suit as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Here's your cream!" He grunted, his cum shooting right into Bumblebee's stomach thanks to the angle he was thrusting. No swallowing required. He grinned while slowly pulling out and closed her mouth. "Enjoy the cream."

Running his hand over Jinx's chest and stomach he walked around the table, licking his lips. While she wasn't super stacked she was still strangely sexy "Let's see what fun we can have together." Control Freak said, rolling Jinx over so she was lying on top of Bumblebee. Holding his cock he rubbed it against both of their wet slits before he began to thrust into the gap between them. His penis slid between their bodies, their clits rubbing against his penis as did their stomachs while he felt their bodies squeeze his dick.

"Oh yeah! Now this is something I bet Beast Boy and Cyborg WISH they could get." He smiled, feeling their defined stomachs rubbing his manhood. "Oh yes! This feels rather nice! It's like my dicks between white and dark chocolate!" He joked with a light pant. "I'm going to make you girls all pretty and messy!" Pulling out from between them he slammed into Jinx spreading her open wider than she was use to, if the way she squeezed him was any indication.

Her eyes widened more with her mouth opening in a moan as he slowly pulled back and then threw his weight back into the next thrust.

"Fuck! Do you even fuck Jinx?" He gasped, thrusting away before switching to Bumblebee's pussy. This one felt slightly easier, but still snug as it gripped onto his dick with each movement. "Damn, I guess your boys aren't that big huh?" He laughed, thrusting away before switching back to Jinx. "Or maybe you two are just eager for any cock, aren't ya?"

He got to work, thrusting away at Jinx's pussy before switching to Bumblebee's where he slammed against her before switching to Jinx and starting the process all over again. "Fuck yeah! How's my dick feel compared to your boyfriend's girls? Better? Thicker?"

He was having so much fun, and switching between pussies meant that every thrust felt tight and different. "I wonder who gets my sperm first." He mocked "Or maybe I'll do... THIS!" he grunted, thrusting his dick between their bodies once more as he came and sprayed over their stomachs and clothes.

"Now you'll get plenty to share!" He laughed, rolling Jinx and Bumblebee apart. "Now for some quick solo fun." He nodded to himself. He grabbed Jinx's legs and held them up, thrusting his cock between her thighs and moaned gently. He began to thrust between her thighs, his wet dick sliding between them easily. He wasn't aiming to cum, just for some quick fun to keep himself hard.

"Oh yeah, soft and rubbing me just the right way." He praised, enjoying the feeling. "Oh yes, Jinx your legs are awesome!" Pulling back he walked around, getting on the table himself. He put his penis between Bumblebee's breast, squeezing it around the cock. "Damn, these babies are almost as big as Starfire's." He laughed, enjoying the feeling. He was fucking away, enjoying the feeling but not yet nearing his climax. "... Crap, already?" Control Freak gasped. He quickly pulled back and walked around, moving the two girls faces together. He opened their mouths and jacked off, grunting as he came on their faces with some landing in their mouths. Panting as he calmed down he took another picture, laughing "And then there was one." He said, looking at Argent as he walked towards her almost menacingly.

He looked her over and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, ok your tits look closer to Jinx's, but let's see you without the top." He frowned as he looked at her outfit, not seeing a way how to remove the top without removing the skirt... Shrugging he reached down and pulled her dress down, revealing her breasts.

He saw her red bra and panties and whistled. "Wow this is sexy." He grinned, reaching down and rubbing her covered pussy. "And to think, you're still a virgin." He guessed as his fingers slipped inside her panties, beginning to finger her pussy which quickly grew wet. Argent's face twisted into a wordless moan, her pussy very wet with the nerds fitness slipping in and out quickly and easily.

"Wow, either you're a virgin who likes playing with herself A LOT, or you really have had sex. Either way, it's a win win for me." He praised. "Or maybe you just love my fingers already and are just begging me to fuck you." He grinned, kissing her like he did Raven.

Her eyes widened slightly with her mouth opening slightly, giving him the chance to stick his tongue in and roll it against her own. Not that he needed the 'chance', but hey it made it easier for him.

He dominated her mouth, sucking her tongue and having his way with her orally while he continued to finger her as quickly and deeply as he could. He felt the insides getting more wet while he used one hand to give one of her breasts a squeeze. Even if they were not the biggest, they felt nice to play with.

"Time to claim my final prize." Control Freak smiled as he removed his fingers from Argent and broke the kiss. From how he had been kissing her, her tongue was just hanging out of mouth over her black painted lips. Reaching down he removed her panties and readied his dick, pushing inside. He groaned from the snug feeling which was tighter than all the other girls. "Okay then, you ain't a virgin. You just don't get much action." He said through gritted teeth, a part of him wishing he had started with her now that he felt her "But don't worry. From now on, you'll have this dick WHENEVER you want." He taunted as he began to fuck her.

The insides twisted around and were so narrow even getting the tip in was tricky.

He held her pussy tightly, hugging her against him as he slammed her tight slit with all his might. "Fuck! I really should have begun with you!" He praised. "Oh, you'll be the Princess Leia to my Jabba/Solo baby! Fuck yeah!" He groaned and moved his hips faster with Argent letting out a moan while he gave her ass a squeeze. "Yeah baby! Take it! Take it! You want my cock, my cum! Don't cha? I know you do, but you gotta earn it!" he smirked while feeling her insides get even more tight, if that was even possible.

It was like she was trying to milk him!

"I'm gonna blow a huge load!" He moaned, cumming inside Argent's womb.

As he calmed down from his orgasm he grinned as this was the ultimate picture opportunity. Pulling out he manipulated Argent's body. He spread her legs as wide as they could go, brought her arms down and had her spread her own pussy open to show the large amount of cum inside her. And with her tongue hanging out from when he kissed her, it was like she was ahegao-ing.

"Beautiful!" He laughed, taking the picture. Then as his own pace her got dressed, taking the time to appreciate at the girls and what he did to them. He then grabbed his remote and walked out of the room, hiding behind the corner... And restarted time.

At once the five Titan girls could move... And they all screamed. Their bodies shook as they screamed in ecstasy, cumming hard. They felt a long pleasure filled sex session stuffed into less than a second, their bodies feeling overloaded with pleasure. And that is not counting the fact the sex they felt was what they wanted from their lovers.

Starfire felt a lover who could last more than one round, feeling two lots of cum inside her vagina and one in her mouth.

Raven felt a lover who treated her like a human instead of fuck meat, as she could tell from the smaller-than-monster cock as well as from feeling like she had been kissed.

Jinx felt a lover who did not cum quickly, she felt the effect of his dick thrusting inside her for a while. Plus from her sticky thighs, sore throat and cum in her face he enjoyed all of her body.

Bumblebee felt a large cock that didn't hurt her

And Argent? She just felt the first bit of sex in at least a year and it goes her mind.

All at once this ecstasy made all of them fall forward on the floor or sideways on the couch and passing out since none of them expected that..

"... Oh well, time to wait for them to wake up then." Control Freak shrugged, thinking they would have stayed awake and he could have been all dramatic. Slightly disappointed he grabbed the popcorn and a soda before he sat on the couch. Resting Starfire and Raven's heads on his lap he changed channel, grinning at the TV

*Time skip*

Slowly the girls began to groan with some of them opening their eyes before others.

"What... Happened?" Raven asked as she sat up, the girls looking around to see they were alone.

"I don't know." Bumblebee mumbled, wiping some of the dried cum from her face.

"I felt the most overwhelming pleasure." Starfire sighed happily while licking around her mouth. "But, why does my mouth taste so...salty?"

"Probably has to do with whatever this is." Jinx rolled her eyes, pointing at the dried cum on her face. "And I think we ALL know what this is."

"Oh you've got to be kidding." frowned Raven scowling while a dark aura slowly grew from her. Especially as she noticed the cum below her body, having clearly fallen from her pussy and ass.

"Helllllloooooooo ladies!" Control Freak cheered as he walked in making all of them turn while he grinned. "It is, the mighty and all powerful, Control Freak!"

"Asshole! Did you do this to us!" Argent yelled trying to stand up, but wobbled and fell down since her legs felt sore.

"Oh, fuck you all? Why yes!" He laughed.

"Asshole!" Bumblebee yelled, shooting a sting blast at him... Only for him to disappear and the blast to hit the wall. "What?!"

"Too slow my coco beauty." Control Freak smirked, standing in front of the TV. "And I would stop attacking me if I were you."

"And why is that?" Raven frowned.

"Because of this, my nightingale." He teased, pressing a button on his remote... And the TV showed the picture of Starfire giving him a blowjob.

All of them gaped with said princess covering her mouth with shock and realization of the salty taste.

"Nice huh? I could even make it more high res if you'd like." he remarked before seeing Raven lash out with her magic which missed as he easily paused and moved to the other side of the couch. "Sorry, missed again." He then pressed another button, changing the picture to Starfire's cum filled pussy. And then to him fucking Raven.

Said half demon growled while looking close to snapping as her aura grew bigger.

Then there was the sideways picture of him kissing Raven. Following more and more pictures, every single one he took of him fucking the girls. And all the while the girls were either getting more angry or embarrassed, or both.

"We sure had a hell of a good time." Control Freak laughed "If you sluts passing out after cumming was any indication."

"Oh that's it!" Bumblebee fired another blast, which like before missed before firing wherever he appeared. "You're a dead man!" ... And she was suddenly tied up with ropes, face first in the coach as she shook and moaned with cum pouring from her ass.

"Ahah, now don't be such a naughty girl Bumblebee." Control Freak smirked. "And thank you for another picture for my collection." Turning to the other girls he wore a serious look. "Now you girls will continue your night and do whatever I say. If any of you are bad, these pictures are gonna be ALL over the Internet!"

"Or you might run into a little bad luck." smirked Jinx snapping her fingers as her eyes glowed with his phone shorting out and smoking.

"Ha! Jokes on you, when time was paused I already went ahead and saved several copies." he smirked tossing his broken phone aside while suddenly Jinx was hogtied with a ball gag in her mouth while completely naked. "Anyone else wanna try something?"

just had to bring it up

"... Very well, we surrender." Starfire said, speaking for everyone and shocking the others.

"Are you nuts? This fa-" Argent saw Control Freak hold up his remote and stopped herself. "Never mind."

"It's our best chance." Starfire sighed "If those pictures get out our lives as heroes and with those we love will be over."

"You won't be worried about that by morning." He assured, sitting in the coach and undoing his belt. "Now... What movie do you girls want to watch? Or would you rather play a game?"

*Time skip*

"Oh I love this bit!" Control Freak laughed as he and the girls watched a random movie, the girls looking messier and covered in more and more cum. Each of them were naked and dazed while sperm dripped from their holes and covered them. "You girls having fun?" Control Freak asked with a smirk.

"F...Fuck...yeah." panted Argent while laying on his lap as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's... A good movie." Bumblebee blushed, trying to avoid how good she felt whenever Control Freak unpaused time.

"My legs...feel numb." spoke Jinx with said limbs twitching from feeling the sperm ooze out onto the floor.

"Aww. You're making me blush." He laughed .

"Sex has never felt this good." Starfire giggled lightly as she leaned against Control Freak's side.

"I... I can not take it!" Raven snapped lightly, forcing herself up. "How the hell can you have that much stamina? Even if you pause time there has to be some limit!"

"Well I fucked myself up a bit when I was testing this thing." He laughed nervously. "I stuck myself in time. Don't NEED to eat, won't gain weight, don't NEED to sleep, won't age. Took down getting use to but with with small breaks, I can fuck forever."

'Good god, he could go at this over and over and we'd be nothing but sluts.' Raven thought, unknowing rubbing her thighs together and rubbing her stomach near her slit.

"Now tell me my little nightingale, if you had to compare your time with my dick with Beast Boy, which was more mind blowing?"

"I... How dare you ask..." Raven snapped, trying to be angry but her eyes naturally lowered to his crotch as she licked her lips before she shook her head "B... Beast Boy's! O... Obvious... Obviously! He can be any animal! Y... Your dick is... Is tiny compared to his!" She blushed.

"Oh really?" He smirked, standing up and pulling her against him. "Care to say that again?"

"I... I... I..." Raven stuttered, feeling the hard penis push against her stomach.

"Or are you just wanting another go?" He asked, grabbing her ass. "This time in REAL time... But you have to BEG."

"L-l-like that would happen." spoke Raven with a blush while looking to the side.

"Okay then, whatever. Be like that." He shrugged and backed up, his penis hard and swaying. "What about you girls? Any of you want to do it real time?"

"Me." spoke Jinx and Bumblebee at once.

"Girls!" Raven gasped.

"P... Please... Can you fuck me with your big hard cock?" Jinx panted with a smile.

"No way, me first!" Bumblebee begged. "I've never felt so good without being scared I'll need to go to the hospital for 3rd degree burns! Victor always treated me like glass too, never being rough with me! Please! Fuck your coco-bitch, I NEED your cock!"

"Are you two even listening to yourselves?! Argent! Starfire, talk some sense into them."

"Um...I would also enjoy more of the cock." Starfire said shyly, on her knees holding her breasts. "I have not felt so much pleasure in so long... I can not go back to Robin after this... I only want your penis."

"I gotta say Raven, he might have thrown this on us, but...fuck it all! I'm hot, horny, and if he can give it to me then I don't care." spoke Argent. "He's made me cum more times than any guy ever has, I need more!"

"B-B-But..." she stuttered while rubbing her thighs feeling more sperm leak out. "It's...wrong?" she spoke while sounding like she was asking it.

She was remembering Beast Boy and her feelings for him... But it was like looking through a foggy glass, the last few hours making her have doubts and seeing all the problems with their relationship and their sex life... And the sexy with Control Freak... It felt... It felt GOOD...

She whimpered lightly, biting her lip, while Starfire and Argent where giving the ginger nerd a blowjob.

"There ya go girls, lick every inch." He urged with a smile

"It tastes good." Starfire commented while Argent sucked on one of the balls. "More salty than any earth popcorn I have enjoyed."

"So much... tasty cum... in these balls..." Argent mumbled against his balls. "I want it... All of it..."

Bumblebee and Jinx were hugging Control Freak, kissing him as they rubbed their bodies against him.

He grinned while squeezing and rubbing their asses at the same time while Raven was giving her breasts a rub at the sight.

'C... Calm down.' she told herself 'I... You don't need it... You don't need it... You don't...' "I NEED IT!" She yelled, pushing the other girls away with her powers. She tried to get to his cock but he grabbed her, holding her back .

"What did I say, Raven?" He smirked.

"Your dick outshines Beast Boy's by a mile!" Raven said with wide, lust filled eyes. "You've made me cum harder than anything in my life! I'll be your slut, your demon whore! Just please! Fuck me! I need it!" She then pulled back and got on all fours, reaching behind her and using a hand to spread her ass cheeks. "Right here! Please! Fuck my ass with your magnificent cock! It's all I care about anymore!"

'Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!' He thought with a grin while outside he tried to act casual, lightly tapping his cock against her ass. "I don't know, are you saying you're done with your boyfriend?" "Yes! I'll leave him a note! Dump him! Leave the Titans! Just fuck me!" She begged with hearts in her eyes.

"Me to! Me to!" Starfire nodded. "I shall also leave the Titans and do the dumping of Robin!"

"Same!" spoke the other three while Argent even began to suck on the tip of his dick and making him jump from surprise.

"Oh fuck you are all horny as hell." He moaned, quickly face fucking Argent. "I'll make sure you're nothing but cum sucking sluts who get naked when I say so!"

"Yes... Master." They all smiled.

*Time skip*

"We're back!" Robin yelled, the group entering the main living area to see it was a mess... And also abandoned.

"This is weird." Beast Boy blinked, noticing several letters and a CD on the table "Dudes." He called, the group seeing the letters were addressed to them.

"Hey, this is Bumblebee's writing." spoke Cyborg picking one up as the other two picked ones from their girls too.

They all looked at each other curiously, opening the letters But when they looked at them they went wide eyed and pale.

Each letter clearly described the aspects their girls hated about them. How those aspects interfered with their relationship. How the girls could not 'put up' with their flaws... And then the letters regressed their sexual ability.

The letters made it clear they were breaking up... And they were quitting the Titans.

"This is insane!" cried out Beast Boy. "this is some kind of joke, right? Right?"

"... Star and Rae's rooms are missing and I locate 5 Titan's Communicators in Star's room." Victor sighed. "They really are gone."

"No." Robin whispered, seeing a letter to Kid Flash and the Titans as a group. Kid Flash's was written in Jinx's handwriting while the Titans letter was from Argent, so he opened that one.

'Sorry fellas about this, but we got ourselves a new change in life and had to vamoose, no hard feelings.'

Argent

Robin sighed, putting the letter down. "I...I can't believe this."

"... there's still the CD." Cyborg mumbled.

"Should we even play it?" Beast Boy asked.

"... Yes." Robin nodded with a sigh. "We need to rip the bandaid off."

Cyborg moved over and slid it in the tv before they waited as it started playing.

It shows a close-up of Control Freak's head, who was sitting on their coach from the small red leather they could see over his shoulders "Hello titans, if you're watching this video then you've either seen the letters or noticed your lack of female companions." Control Freak said. "Well you see, there is a reason for this."

They payed attention as he turned the camera to the side and their expressions went pale and with horror. The five girls, on their knees, licking Control Freak's dick like starving women. Each moaning loud and clear with no clothes on like common whores.

"They came to me, begging to actually feel good. Well you'll never see us again, so say goodbye girls."

"Bye!" They all waved and giggled, moaning as Control Freak came on their faces. And then the CD's video ended

Silence filled the room.

CRASH!

The three passed out/fainting.

*Elsewhere*

Control Freak was laughing as he played a game, relaxing while his girls cleaned his house.

Jinx was washing the windows while wearing a matching outfit from Jessica Albert from Dragon Quest with the skirt being extremely shorter and her breasts looking ready to pop out from the top.

Argent was wearing her boots and a Slave Leia outfit as swept the floors, her small breasts neatly held in her metal bra but when her skirt pieces blew up lightly it was revealed she was wearing no panties.

Starfire was wearing a small version of Xena's outfit, but the chest part exposed her breasts and the skirt was see through to show her nude form while she cleaned a table.

Raven wore her cloak and what was basically a bikini themed after the Star Trek uniforms while she was doing the laundry.

And Bumblebee was wearing Mila Rose's outfit as she was cleaning the dishes.

"Everything's perfect." Control Freak laughed while getting his high score and eyed his remote. "In fact...maybe I should pay a little visit to a few more of your friends ladies."

"Such as who?" Argent asked while he raised his remote up.

"You girls know about the justice league, right?"

"Of course." Raven nodded before they saw him start to slowly let out a laugh which turned into a full blown cackle.

"Master?" Jinx asked in confusion and concern.

"Then I think you girls are gonna be having some friends join!"

"Are we not enough for you Master?" Bumblebee pouted, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He blinked while seeing them move around as he rubbed his chin. "Huh, I might have gone a little far there. Why change something that works?" he remarked while tossing the remote aside and pulled Raven and Starfire on his laps. "You girls are just what I need."

"Can you fuck us now?" Starfire smiled and giggled.

"You betcha babe." He laughed, freeing his cock once more. Fucking them frozen had always been fun, but with them joining in and moaning and returning the acts? It felt even better!


	26. Sokka and Yue

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Sokka and Yue

Series: Avatar the Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, after the war-

Sokka was currently helping train some earth soldiers in swordsmanship since just because they couldn't bend earth didn't mean they couldn't help defend their home.

The only problem was that they stink, like REALLY stink!

"Look out!" One yelled as his sword slipped out of his hands and nearly sliced his friends hair off before it hit a wall. "Sorry."

"You nearly killed me!"

"I said sorry!" he snapped before both turned and saw Sokka shaking his head.

"Ok everyone, stop with practice swings and look at me."

They looked at him while the two butted heads with each other.

"You two especially."

"He started it!" They yelled at once.

He sighed. "Look everyone, when it comes to using a sword, you have to keep a grip on it at ALL times. If you lose it in battle then you're defenseless, unless of course you know martial arts in which case you still have a chance, but that's only if you can manage to get up close and avoid getting seriously hurt."

"Like you and your 'space sword'?" One asked innocently.

"Yes." he pulled it out. "Sure I have other weapons, but this one is my new main one. If I let go and it goes flying away, then I'd have a hard time in a fight against a bender. It also depends on how well you grip it and how you stand. A solid stance can keep you up, but a bad one can make it easy for anyone to trip you up."

They nodded as Sokka put his sword back in its scabbard.

"Now go and give me fifty laps, with your swords in your mouths."

"But sir, what will that accomplish?"

"Think of it as training to help you keep a grip on them without cutting your mouth if you ever need to walk through a swamp or climb a cliff and can't carry them, now move!"

They ran away as Sokka chuckled to himself.

'Oh I'm starting to like being a teacher.' He thought before seeing a girl walk by the area with a hat on which obscured her line of sight.

She walked on before stopping near a crossroads and looked lost. "Which way should I go?"

"Hey excuse me, do you need help?" He asked while walking closer to her.

"Oh, yes. I'm trying to get to the next town but I don't know which way it is." She said while Sokka got a good look at her, which was the fact she was very pale, looked to be born to a noble Earth Kingdom family, and due to his...puberty issues, noticed her D cup chest and small ass under the cloth. "Can you help me sir?"

He stared for a few seconds before getting back to reality. "Oh sure thing miss…"

"Yuki, of the Mei Lee family." She said with a bow as some of her hair popped out from under the hat, which looked semi long and as white as snow.

His eyes widened while seeing a brief flashback and shook his head. "Uh, well...where do you need to go?"

"To Yama Town." She said before the hat fell off revealing her blue eyes which looked almost like sapphires. "Oops, sorry about the hat. It's been a hassle keeping it on all the time."

His breath caught in his throat while speechless as she picked the hat up. "I….I...It can't….be. Y...Yue?"

She looked confused. "Yue? Who's that?"

He bit his lips and felt tears rising up. "It is you...it's really you Yue."

"Um I think you're mistaken, I'm Yuki, not Yue. Really Sokka." She said before looking very shocked. 'What did I just say?'

"You are her!" he cried out before hugging her and began sniffling with more tears. "Oh Yue, I...I thought I lost you forever."

Yuki blushed red before unexpectedly earth bending him into the ground. "C-Creep!" she turned and ran off. "Stay away from me!"

"B-But Yue!" He groaned while feeling a little in pain. 'Why?'

(A little while later)

Katara looked at her brother as he looked very miserable and covered in dirt. "Sokka?"

"..."

"Sokka?"

"..."

"Sokka!"

"..."

She groaned before Toph punched him in the head.

"...ow…." he said in a depressed tone.

"Wow, that's just depressing." Toph said in surprise. "And he didn't even flinch."

"Sokka what's wrong?" asked Katara.

"...I saw Yue today."

"You mean miss moon head?" Toph asked while getting elbowed by Katara. "What? She is a moon spirit now."

"You're not helping." she frowned before looking at her brother. "Sokka, what do you mean?"

"I saw her, with my own eyes. She's here in the city, she's actually back."

"But Sokka, that's impossible. She's dead and on the moon."

"But I did see her!" he frowned. "I saw her and even talked to her!"

Katara looked at him with concern. "Maybe you just imagined it, or saw it in a dream when you were sleeping."

"No I wasn't!" He snapped as Aang walked by. "I saw Yue!"

"Um….did I miss anything?" He asked confused.

"Sokka says he saw Yue." spoke Katara.

"He's serious." spoke Toph. "He's not making it up, either he's really convinced he saw some girl that looked like this chick or it's for real."

Aang nodded before getting an idea. "Well maybe she's a reincarnation? Like me?"

"She could earthbend, but she's not exactly the Avatar." Sokka frowned.

"Well you have to remember, she was human before becoming the new moon spirit. If she was reincarnated then it is possible she became an earthbender."

"Wait, but don't people who are reincarnated come back as babies? If she's like what you told me then there's no way she's old enough for Sokka to recognize." spoke Toph.

"Well yes that's true but sometimes a person's spirit will occupy a body that loses its own spirit." Aang explained. "Like if she was on the verge of death or in a coma, it's common for some."

"But if that were true, then wouldn't the moon be gone?" asked Katara. "Unless...the life force! If she became reincarnated like that, would it be possible the life force in her actually became the new moon spirit in her place?"

"Well that's a good idea Katara, but more likely she split her soul when she entered the moon and that part is what Sokka saw. Like her yin side."

"See? That proves it's her!" spoke Sokka with a smile. "We gotta find her."

"Uh, that might not be a good idea." spoke Aang. "If she's reincarnated then she doesn't remember anything about before. Once reincarnated a person's soul forgets everything about their old life, memories, experience, crimes and punishments, all of it. That includes what happened between you two."

He slumped at that. "Oh…."

"Unless….no no that's a very bad idea." Aang muttered.

"Unless what?" asked Katara.

"It's not important."

"Just tell us twinkle toes or I'll give you a rock sandwich!"

"Ok! You have to get a stone from the spirit Meng Po!"

"Meng Po?" spoke Sokka confused. "Who's that?"

"A spirit that the monks say controls the reincarnation cycle, more specifically the loss of memories. One touch from her hands can wipe a person's mind and soul of everything." Aang said with a nervous gulp. "And she's very strict and well like a love child of Azula, Katara and Toph."

That made all of them shudder.

"As far as I know, the monks said there use to be a stone in one of the air temples, but when the fire nation attacked it was lost and no one's seen it since." He said while looking away.

"So let's go get it!" Sokka yelled.

"No! Bad idea!"

"Why?!"

"Because she judges the person looking for her stone and if she finds you sinful she'll wipe your soul clean and send you to the spirit world!" he frowned. "Besides, we don't know the first place to start."

"Well, maybe Zuko has an idea." said Katara.

"How?" Toph asked. "Does he have it in his shrine of your hair?"

"Toph!" they frowned.

"You've got a better chance finding a regular cat in this city then a small stone. For all you know it was smashed before he was born. Plus, what if this lady wipes away anyone who touches it as soon as they hear about it? Last I checked the fire nation was still working on being our chum. Meaning if the guys who find it lose themselves, then Zuko wouldn't get told where it is anyway."

They blinked at that logic.

"Plus if they even had it, why keep it?"

"Well….um...I got nothing." Aang admitted.

"Let's just ask him and get going." frowned Sokka.

"I don't know-"

"PLEASE!" He cried out. "For Yue!"

Aang sighed. "Alright, I'll send a message to him and ask, but if he doesn't know then there's not much we can do."

Sokka nodded while feeling his heart jump for joy.

(A while later)

The group stayed at the palace since the king was letting them stay and was waiting for the letter to arrive.

The only problem was that Sokka was getting antsy, like SUPER antsy.

"How long does it take to write a stupid letter?!"

"Calm down Sokka." Katara frowned.

"I can't wait! My beloved Yue is calling to me!"

"...Katara." Toph said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Is he obsessed with her or something?"

"If he keeps this up then I'm scared to say yes."

"Ah, then I guess Suki's going to be scared too." She chuckled. "Want me to knock him out?"

"Toph!"

Sokka ran around the room before seeing a messenger hawk land on Toph's head.

"Ka!"

"Sokka, found your message."

He rushed over and grabbed the bird's leg, which earned him a few scratches and a note.

"Ka ka ka!"

"Ow! Oh! Ah! Watch it!"

"Ka ka ka!" It cawed before Toph got its wings and threw it out the window, which was aimed wrong as it hit Aang by accident.

"OW! Toph!"

"Blind remember!"

Sokka looked at the message as he read the following: _Yes, there is such a stone in the Fire Nation, but it's located in one place. The volcano Diyu, or as the locals call it, the mountain that leads to the dark spirit world._

"Woah, that's not good." spoke Aang shaking his head. "It's said anyone who finds that place are never heard or seen from again. Sometimes most are forgotten since the fear itself makes people not even want to remember what might be there."

"But what's a dark spirit world?" Katara asked.

"It's the place where spirits and humans go if they are truly sinful. It has eighteen levels, each one worse than the other. And….Meng Po governs the ten level." He shivered. "But on the bright side they don't stay long….the most being over 10,000 years or more."

"Wow, really helping." spoke Toph sarcastically.

Sokka looked down before saying. "I'm going." he looked up. "I'm going to that volcano and getting that stone."

"Sokka you need to calm down and think this through." spoke Katara.

"No Katara, I have to do this." He frowned. "I lost Yue once, I'm not going to lose her again."

Toph felt the vibrations coming out from his body and felt surprised, as it was the most batshit and sincere vibration in her entire life. 'Wow, he really loves this chick.'

"Sokka hang on." spoke Aang. "If you're going then so am I, maybe I can talk with the spirits and guide us through safely, but I can't be too sure."

"Same here." Toph smirked. "Plus you're madly in love, and that's something even earthbending can't bend easily. I'm in!"

"Guys! I don't need help! She's my moon spirit and I'm going to save her!" he spoke before Katara slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Calm down or I'll tie you down and leave you here." she frowned. "She's not anyone's, she's her own person, so take a deep breath and stop acting like a kid."

"But...but…" he said before sighing. "You're right, I was stupid, but I just wanted to see Yue again, and this is the only way."

"Well think about this. Do you think she'd want to see you again if she heard you talking like that? Do you wanna sound like her fiance?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Fuck no!"

"Then get a grip and calm down."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I'm calm. So when do we leave?"

"Anytime you want." Aang shrugged. "It's your mission, we're just going to follow, which is kind of new to us."

"Just don't lead us off a cliff." Toph said sarcastically.

"Alright, then let's get the usual supplies and get there, Zuko put a map to it on the message."

They nodded at that.

(Sometime later)

-Volcano ten miles from the Fire Nation-

KABOOM!

Lava oozed from the massive volcano as it looked almost like Ko's tree, but much more sinister.

"Wow, that's warm." spoke Toph as they flew on Appa near the volcano.

"And creepy." Katara said while feeling unnerved by the mountain of flames.

"But that's where the stone of Meng Po is." Sokka said while looking a little braver. "Can you land us anywhere away from the lava?"

"Of course." Aang said before looking for a place to land. "But it might take a while."

"Rawr!" groaned Appa moving a bit away from all the heat and sulfur which was irritating him.

Katara looked around before seeing a patch of earth not taken by the lava. "Over there!"

Aang had Appa fly down and land while they got off and sighed with relief since the earth wasn't as hot as he expected.

Toph got off the air bison before sensing a massive network of tunnels underneath the volcano. "Oh...spirits…"

"What is it?" asked Sokka.

"It's like a maze down there!" She said in shock. "A big one at that going all the way….."

"All the way where?" Asked Katara.

"...to the core of the earth."

"That's not possible." spoke Sokka. "No one's ever gotten that far, not even half."

"I'm telling you it's the truth." She said before Aang saw a cave behind Sokka. "But are you scared?"

"What no! I just don't want to get lost!" He huffed before a blast of very cold wind rushed out from the cave. It made them stumble and nearly fall down while covering their heads.

"T-That was creepy." Aang shivered while getting up.

"Reminds me of sugar queens' cold ice water."

"Yea-Hey!"

"Just telling it like it is." She shrugged.

Sokka looked at the cave while feeling his spirit getting colder before steeling himself and walked towards the cave. "Whatever it is, I'm going in. Even if I'm going to the earth's core and dying."

Katara sighed as they entered the cave.

(A few miles down)

"It's too dark in here!" Sokka groaned while trying to see in the pitch black caverns.

"Welcome to the club." drawled Toph. "Just stick close and I can guide us around."

"Oh ha ha." He rolled his eyes before Aang accidentally tripped and landed on Katara.

"S-Sorry Katara." he blushed while they tried to keep hold of Toph as they moved. "Do you feel anything else besides the tunnels?"

She 'looked' around and tried finding anything. "Just rocks, lava, knives, and….a few metal pots?"

Aang paled. "T-Those are some of the tortures used on the sinful spirits!"

"And what's so bad about a pot?"

"They boil people in them!"

That got them to tense up before hearing some faint screams in the distance. That gave them all a shiver of fear.

"I-I think we need to go." Sokka gulped before feeling something smooth on the wall. He moved his hands over it and felt a handle. "Wait, I think I feel a door."

"Then open it!" Toph frowned.

He pulled on it as a bright light overtook his sight.

Creeeeeeeeeeeek!

They covered their eyes from the sudden brightness. After a bit of readjusting they saw what was inside, a room full of pale crystals, with carvings of an unknown civilization or nation, and overflowing with thick misty water that fell from the mouths of dragon statues into a large pool in the center of the room. Near the pool was a table with a pale crystal stone with an image of a soul carved into it.

"What's it like?" asked Toph turning her head.

"It's unlike anything we've ever seen." Aang said looking around. "Not even the Sun Warriors had stuff like this."

"But what's with all the crystals?" Katara asked while looking at one next to her. "Are they part of some ancient myth or are they used in some secret spells?"

"I don't know, the monks never explained about any crystals. But they did say that the water is actually a brew of herbs that cause permanent and instant amnesia. So don't drink the water, at all."

"Well if this is where she brews it, then where is she?" asked Sokka.

The air went cold again as the water started to rise up.

They moved back as it took the form of a woman with pure white robes, translucent long hair, white eyes, a C cup chest and large ass. She was about as tall as Katara but looked very much like Azula when calculating a plan. The water moved around her body before making two larger arms that floated around her shoulders.

"Here I am mortal, the ruler of the tenth level of Diyn. The one that erases your very lives, Meng Po." She said with a tone similar to Toph.

They were stunned while Sokka tried to steal his nerves.

"Why have you come here?"

"I-I'm here to get your orb."

She frowned. "Another one? And here I thought those foolish Agni spawn were persistent."

"Agni spawn?" spoke Toph confused.

"The ones with the fire." She rolled her eyes. "For a badgermole you're really blind."

"I take that as a compliment, the badgermole I mean."

The spirit rolled her eyes before looking at Sokka. "And what do you want my Orb of Remembrance?"

"I...want a friend of mine to remember who she use to be."

"...who?" she asked boredly.

"Yue." he spoke with a frown. "I want her to remember she use to be the daughter of the chief of the northern water tribe."

She blinked. "The moon spirit? But why use my orb for that girl?"

"He loves her." Toph said bluntly.

"Toph!" he blushed while feeling embarrassed.

"So you want her to remember what you two once had, am I right?" The spirit asked.

He blushed and nodded.

"Noble, but faulty." She said while floating to the orb. "No souls has ever remembered their past using my orb, what makes you special enough to touch or even use this product of the beginning of your reality?"

"I...well….uh….look I just do!" he spoke while looking down. "When I saw her face to face after so long, I thought it was a second chance, like all this stuff that's happened and all the stuff that's been tossed at us was a way to show that maybe it would be worth it in the end. Now I learn she's here, but it's not her, she's someone different."

"Exactly, someone different. She's been cleansed of everything to live a new life and new path. Tell me, are you wanting her to remember for her sake or your own? What right do you have to make her remember something she may not want to? Did you ever think that perhaps she wanted to be oblivious and focus on her second chance?"

He looked down. "..."

"If you have nothing to-"

"She said my name." He muttered.

Meng Po blinked. "What? Speak up mortal."

"She said my name, it's Sokka. When I heard that it showed she remembered me."

"..." she floated over to him. "And how did this come to be?"

"She asked for directions and I kind of um...hugged her." He blushed. "But the point is she said my name and that means she remembers me."

"A likely story, but even so I need proof of your honesty."

"Like what?"

Meng Po pointed to the orb. "Try to touch it, if you can stay yourself I'll let you borrow it, if not." she smirked while the group felt like it was like Azula's. "You shall become one of the crystals that litters my domain for all time."

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, they are mortals that failed the test." She chuckled darkly. "All forty million of those sinful souls not worthy of reincarnation."

"Forty...million?" muttered Katara in shock while looking at all of them.

"And soon it might be forty one million." She said while floating to the orb. "So mortal, care to test your soul?"

He looked at it and felt himself shiver. 'Come on, you came all this way for a reason, are you gonna chicken out now?!' He thought about Yue while steeling himself.

' _Sokka, don't do it. It's not worth it!_ ' The mental image yelled in his mind with concern.

'I'm sorry, but I have to for your sake.' He thought before walking to the orb. He held his hand out and slowly reached towards it.

The group gulped as Sokka took the orb…..

And was alright, not even protruding crystals or giant spikes.

"I….I'm still me."

Meng Po smiled a motherly smile. "You passed mortal, you passed the test of remembrance."

He smiled and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Oh thank god."

"You shall borrow my orb, but do not use it on anyone but the girl." She said as her water arms changed into dragon heads. "If you use it on anyone else then your soul shall forget everything and you shall join the many crystals of my domain."

"Yes ma'am, thank you, this means a lot." he looked at it before realizing something. "Wait, will she remember what's happened for this second life?"

"Yes, even if she's in a new form the soul will keep any memory till their time comes." She said before looking at Aang with a frown. "Something I loathe about a certain being with four powers."

He gulped. "What?"

"You heard. I hate your nature, you will never come to my domain because of your soul, and I hate you in turn." the water turned back into two hands that ushered them away. "Now get out, and the orb will return to me on it's own when it's been used so it's much easier to return."

They felt the water pushing them right out of the room and out of the caverns before the hands vanished into mist.

"I like her." Toph grinned. "She's like another me."

"Let's not dwell on that too much and get back to Ba Sing Se." spoke Katara as they climbed back on Appa.

"Wait!" Sokka yelled out. "She might not be there! She might be out of the Earth Kingdom!"

"But that was a month ago."

"Well….um…."

"But maybe we can find her family house?" Aang said. "What was her family name again Sokka?"

"Um, I think it was Mei Lee."

Toph blinked. "That's my families hated rival, which I don't mind, but they hated them for acting mellow, like twinkle toes here."

"Can you tell us where they're at?"

"No I'm gonna pass out and nap, what do you think?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Toph."

She rolled her eyes. "They live outside my old village, but they live near a lake. I recall that the wife was like sugar queen, but from….a swamp I think? Don't remember the details."

"Then let's get going."

(A few days later)

"Rawr!" Appa called out while flying towards Toph's village.

"We're almost there." called Aang.

"Just don't let my folks see me." Toph frowned. "I'm still mad at them."

"At this point shouldn't you realize that after winning a war you're all grown up?" asked Katara. "Maybe paying them a visit wouldn't hurt."

"Yeeeah, and I'm sure they will love hearing I nearly fell off a airship." She said sarcastically. "Oh they'll praise me and give me kisses."

"That's the spirit." muttered Sokka without listening while keeping his eyes peeled.

Aang shook his head before seeing a woman walking near a lake and earth bending some stones. "Sokka, I think I found her!"

He looked down and went wide eyed. "That's her!"

(With the girl)

Yuki looked bored while throwing another boulder into the lake. 'Why do I feel so...bored? It's not like me to be this bored.'

That's when she felt the wind pick up and was surprised before seeing a flying bison landing nearby. She blinked before getting hugged by the same boy as a few weeks ago. "H-Hey!"

"It's so good to see you again!"

"G-Get off me creep!" She yelled in embarrassment. She shoved him off and brought a rock up. "How did you find me? Wait...have you been stalking me?!"

"N-No! I haven't!"

"We just saw you from the air." Katara said as Appa roared in agreement.

"Look, just get away from my house before I call the guards."

Sokka looked down at the orb. "Oh, well...alright. Sorry about the trouble, I just thought you were a…" he muttered a little.

"What?" She asked before getting tackled as Sokka showed her the orb.

"My love Yue!"

"Hey! Get off me!" She yelled before seeing her reflection shift into an unknown woman's face as her eyes started to glow white.

All of them watched as she grew still and silently stared at the orb.

She felt her mind slowly gaining knowledge and emotions unknown to her as images of the boy appeared, but not as a creep, but as...a friend and lover. Her eyes returned to normal as she stopped struggling and the boulder fell down to the ground in a large thud. "W….What?"

"Yue? Are you there?" Asked Sokka as the orb faded away.

"Sokka? Why are you on me?" She asked with a blush.

He blushed and moved away. "S-Sorry, but...is it really you?"

She sighed. "Yes, I'm Yue, but I'm also Yuki." She got up. "And you were very creepy, no offense."

"Sorry." he looked away while hearing Toph snicker. "I never meant to do that, or get so wound up, it-"

"I know Sokka, I do." she cut him off. "You were just happy to see me again, but you really do need to try and keep your cool, being obsessive isn't you." she smiled.

"I know." He said before giving her a hug. "I missed you Yue."

"Me too, even if I was in a haze for about two years." She said while hugging him back. "But how did you do it?"

"Well…"

"He went to Diyu and got this orb from Meng Po." Toph interrupted.

Sokka nodded while Yue went wide eyed. "That basically sums it up."

"Sokka! That was the most stupidest thing you ever did!" She yelled in shock. "I know you missed me and we have a thing but-"

"It wasn't a thing!" he spoke up while holding her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "It's not like some one time crush or a 'thing' that was over before it started, to me it was love. When you were gone and had to give up your life, I was devastated."

Yue felt her heart stop hearing that as her face went bright red. "B...But….I…."

"But I faced Meng Po's challenge and brought you back, all because….I love you. More than anything in the world." He said with a sincere and loving voice.

She gulped while looking away. "I wanna believe you, I really do, it's just...with how long it's been I don't want to cause any problems if you found someone else. When I gave my life I wanted you to try and find love again, not be held back."

"But I never found anyone else." He frowned. "I've always kept you in my heart, I once tried to move on and kiss a friend, but….I couldn't. Not after I lost you. Sure there were other girls that either liked me or I liked them, but I could never forget you."

She looked him in the eye. "Does that mean if you had the chance, you could accept me as Yue and Yuki?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I would."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'd like that. I mean it's new and weird remembering my old life, especially with me being an earthbender, so much tougher compared to how I saw waterbenders bend."

He moved his arms around her. "But I'll be with you every step of the way. That's a promise."

The group felt small tears run down their cheeks as Toph sighed with a small smile.

"Let's give these two some room." she grabbed Aang and Katara's arms before dragging them away.

"Wait! I need to remind Sokka about the dragonbees and the sea prunes!" Katara cried out.

"The what?" Aang asked confused.

"It's something Gran Gran told me but she didn't tell Sokka."

"Sugar queen, let them figure that on their own. Besides, if you know that, then maybe you and twinkle toes can get to it."

Both blushed red. "TOPH!"

She smirked before sensing the two kissing, very loudly from what the vibrations are telling her. 'Well you impressed me Sokka, who knew you'd go so far for a girl?'

But as they were going on with their lives, Meng Po watched them from her domain and sighed.

"Love, such a tricky emotion even I can't stop." She turned into water and entered the pool. "But one I can tolerate."


	27. Female Knock Out and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Knock Out and Jack

Series: Transformers Prime

Knock Out's form: **: / www . Tumblr search/femko**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In deep space an unknown alien craft was currently heading towards Earth at this very moment. It was also on fire as well, which made its occupant panic a little.

"Damn it!" they cursed hitting some buttons. "Out of all the places to hit an asteroid field, it had to be near this backwards rock!"

The ship sped towards the blue planet while the trajectory and scanners were shot.

"Slag!" they cursed before running to the back and jumped into a capsule before it slid shut. "This is gonna be a bumpy landing."

FLOOSH!

The capsule jettisoned into space before getting captured in the planet's gravitational field and was sent speeding towards the planet.

(On the planet)

The capsule was burning up as it went towards a rather isolated and lack of plantlife area with numerous cliffsides and vast space.

KABOOM!

It hit the ground with a massive thud as a massive crater formed around it. It hissed from all the heat while the figure inside kicked against the glass before the door slid open.

The smoke ventilated out of the pod while obscuring the figure. "Well, that could have been easier, next time I need to prep the ship for better radars to watch out for those stupid rocks!"

That was when the figure walked out of the smoke to reveal a large robotic being with red and black colors, a porcelain white face, a slim body, red eyes and, if she was human, had a D cup chest and small ass.

She looked around and walked out of the crater while scanning around. "No signs of organics, but I'm not picking up any energon signatures either. I swear if Starscream sent me the wrong coordinates I'm gonna-"

"Squeak." Spoke a prairie dog while popping from a hole to the ground.

She looked down and frowned while walking past it. "Great, this place has a vermin problem."

"Squeak." It said before more popped up from the ground in the hundreds.

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"Squeak."

"A big one at that." she frowned before her scans pointed her over to a town several miles away with organic life. She looked in the direction and then at her pod. "Better find a more suitable form, maybe one with pizazz?"

She walked towards the area while trying to be discrete and slowly hid behind some buildings while keeping out of sight of any organics. She looked around while noticing that there were organics that walked on two legs and were hairless. 'Must be related to those vermin from before.'

She moved near a parking lot and looked around before her optics landed on a red car that stood out compared to other vehicles and made her smile. "Perfect." She smirked before her eyes glowed blue and started scanning the vehicle. The schematics for it were being downloaded into her before her body shifted and folded down before she became an exact replica of the car. " _This feels right, but it also makes my actuator big for some reason._ '

Zoom, zoom, zoom.

" _But the power in this engine feels great!_ " she remarked before driving out of the lot and noticing a name for the car. " _An Aston Martin? Odd name, but if an organic made this then at least they had style, although if they made those other ones then it must have been a miracle._ "

(A few minutes of driving and almost crashing into other 'autoslags' later)

" _Ok these organics have no idea where they're going! I swear if I stick around here I'm gonna get a glitch. Let's see if I can reach Starscream._ " She growled in anger while driving around with a few scrapes on the paint job. " _And use him as an outlet to my rage!_ '

She parked in an alley while trying to use her communicator to call the decepticon. However it instead got radio signals from the local police and television stations that dotted the area. Some of it played some odd sounds that were catchy, and others just had organics yelling or talking about random stuff she didn't care about.

" _Organics, what strange beings._ " She muttered before finally getting a signal. " _Ah ha! Finally._ "

" _This is a restricted airway, state your business or become scrap._ "

" _It's me you fool! Knock Out!_ " She snapped.

" _I repeat, this is a restricted airway channel, if this is not an authorized personnel then end this transmission, I will not repeat myself._ "

She frowned before entering a long sequence of code that basically said patch me up or I'll report this to Megatron. " _Oh I'm going to remember this Starscream, and when I find you, you better hope I don't get you alone._ "

" _Access granted._ " The figure said in a nervous tone before patching it up to another, more superior person in charge to handle the angry being.

" _This is Starscream, who is this trying to contact the Nemsis?_ "

" _Starscream!_ " She growled.

" _O-Oh Knock Out, what a pleasant surprise._ "

" _I've been trying to patch through so I could find you and that stupid ship!_ "

" _Well that's the issue, we are still orbiting this solar systems' fifth planet._ "

" _...WHAT?!_ "

" _Relax though, once we arrive we'll be able to locate your signature and pick you up before you encounter any autobots. We detected some of their signatures there, but as long as you don't stand out you'll survive._ "

" _Grrr, fine, but if this is another one of your milliard of useless slag then I'll use my saw on your possessors!_ " She growled as Starscream gulped. She ended the link and groaned. " _Great, what else can go wrong?_ "

"Yahoo!" Yelled several organics on strange two wheeled vehicles while riding too close to the decepticon and scratched the paint job.

"Yeah!"

"This is the life!"

She growled and turned before driving out and followed them. " _They messed with the wrong fembot!_ "

They rode down the streets while narrowly colliding with other vehicles. All the while we see a organic with black hair riding a simple motorcycle at the right speed.

"Glad to finally be off work." He said to himself before seeing the motorcycles driving towards him and almost ran him over. "Hey watch it!"

"Yahoo! We are kings of the world!"

"Road hogs." he muttered before seeing a red car passing him and following them. "Woah, sweet ride, wish I had a car like that."

As the car drove faster at the motorcycles, they turned a corner a little too fast and caused her to hit a pole.

CRASH!

The organic slowed down when he saw it and was shocked before seeing the car start burning rubber and took off after the motorcycles. "Oh no, this won't end well."

" _YOU ORGANICS ARE SCRAPPED!_ " She roared in rage while speeding right over the 80 mile limit. She hit the back wheels and made the riders turn while she tried to knock them over.

"Hey watch it!"

"You nearly killed me!"

" _THAT'S MY PLAN!_ " She growled while trying to knock them off the motorcycles. She bumped them again while they swerved and turned while not noticing where they were going and wound up turning on the sides with the organics rolling off and landing against a dumpster.

"Ugh…"

"What's with that guy?"

"I can't feel my legs!"

Knock Out slowed down and chuckled. " _That'll teach you._ "

They groaned as Knock Out contemplated running them over or just driving off.

'I'll leave them be.' she thought before driving away while unaware the organic behind her was slowly following with wide eyes.

"That guy just nearly killed them! I gotta try and get his number and tell the cops, otherwise the town might end up dealing with some unknown serial killer."

(A while later)

The car moved down the dirt road a few miles away from the town while looking for the pod. 'According to my sensors, the escape pod is just a few miles from my present location.'

The organic himself grew nervous and looked back at the town. 'Ok Jack, this is far enough, but that car didn't have a number, so if you get caught you might get killed. Maybe I should go back home and pretend I didn't see anything.'

The car drove off road and down a hill as the organic named Jack followed, albeit with difficulty.

'I just know this is stupid and dangerous, but I've come this far.' He thought before seeing the vehicle stopping suddenly.

" _Looks like it's only a few feet from here. Perhaps my robot form will help conserve some energon?_ " she muttered before transforming back, only with a few differences than before. Wheels were on her back while exhaust gauges were on her arms, and her color scheme now included yellow lines. "Huh, this feels a little better than my cybertronian mode, minus the wheels on my back."

Jack's eyes widened while everything went still. 'W...W...What the?! D...Did that car just transform into a giant robot?!'

She started walking as Jack was too stunned to move. But that was when she scanned an organic life form in the area. "Great, another one of those vermin."

He gulped and saw her looking around before he grabbed the handles. 'I gotta get out of here!'

She blinked before turning around and picked him up with two fingers. "Oh, a giant vermin. This planet must be teeming with organic slag."

"A-Ah! Easy easy!" he spoke with his hands up. "I...come in peace?"

"...must have been built with a small memory capacity." She muttered in annoyance. "Just talk normally or I might drop you off a cliff."

"Ok ok! Um...hi there, I'm Jack Darby, and you are?" he asked nervously.

"Knock Out." She said. "Decepticon medical engineer."

"Decept-what?"

She sighed. "Decepticon, and right now I'm not meant to be seen, so you'll have to be terminated, nothing personal."

He paled. "H-Hey wait! You can't kill me!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I'm...um….the president! Yeah I'm the president!"

She looked confused before frowning. "Do you think I'm some kind of mentally weak drone?"

"Uh…..no?"

"Then why lie?" She frowned before moving him closer to her face.

"I...um….well….um…." he stuttered while fearing for his life.

"I know that no leader on this mudball of a planet would be in someplace so...empty." her other hand transformed into a saw. "Now tell me the truth or I'll get to see what makes an organic tick."

"Ahh! Ok ok! I'm just a guy that tinkers with machines!" He cried out. "And the planet isn't a mudball!"

ZIIII!

He paled seeing the blade starting to turn. "Wait wait wait! If you're an alien I can be of use!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You, of use? What a laugh."

"I'm serious!"

"Like what?" She said with a frown.

"Like….stuff about Earth you probably didn't know."

Knock Out raised an optic at that. "Oh? That's it? A data search?"

"Well...looking stuff online isn't the same as tips and advice from a person who lives here."

She frowned. "And if I let you live you're going to show me this? Is that right?"

"Um...yes. And maybe fix anything you might have?"

"Like my body?" She asked with a glare. "Because I have no idea how I'm going to fix this since I don't have the parts needed to fix this coloring."

"Well, I'm good with a bike, so maybe I can help with that?" He asked while looking at the scraps on her arms. "And I also have experience with paint jobs and fixing dents."

That peaked her interest. "So you can get it all patched up?"

He nodded.

"Even large dents?"

"I can patch it up to the best of my ability."

"Alright, I'll see what you can do, but mess up even once and you get to be opened up." She said while the saw turned back into an hand.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"It's fembot, not ma'am." she said before transforming with him ending up inside her interior. "Hang on and tell me where to go, and don't mess up the seat covers."

"Um ok?" He said while putting a seatbelt on. But he then saw a symbol of a purple face on the wheel. "What's that?"

"A decepticon mark." she replied before driving. "Now give me the directions."

"Oh right!" He said before giving her some directions.

Zoom, zoom, zoom!

(Later)

"So you're trying to get energon so you can save your home planet?" Jack asked the vehicle. "And these autobots are trying to stop you guys?"

"Unfortunately, but we are winning the war and soon Cybertron will be reformatted and the decepticons will regain their hold on the planet." Knock Out lied. "Are you almost finished?"

"Almost." He said while fixing the large dent on the left side. "But I'm surprised that you're a giant robot, I really thought robots like you came from Mars."

"Mars?"

"The red planet, the fourth planet from Earth."

"Oh yes, I passed by that one. Looks barren and empty, Cybertron on the other hand is more roomy and is going to look perfect when we win this war."

"Well, for us humans, it's the planet that influenced us. Like aliens in tripods with heat lasers to once having life on it. I think they found glaciers on the planet." Jack said while welding the dent. "But Cybertron seems like a nice place, minus the fact everything might be bigger than me."

"And there's none of this 'air' you humans need to breath." she rolled her optics. "Honestly breathing that stuff in and out all the time? I'll take energon any day."

He nodded. "And this energon, is it addicting? I mean we have foods that can lead to addictions so do you have something like that?"

"No." She said bluntly. "We don't have any energon with such properties. And even if we did, that would have ended Cybertron before the first Cybertronian was built."

'She's got me there.'

Knock Out looked around while noticing it was very quiet. "Do you live here alone or with a spark mate?"

"Huh?"

"Companion."

"Oh! Well my mom's at the hospital at the moment."

"Mom? Is that her name?"

"No, it's well...what a kid calls the one that gives birth to them."

"Don't understand. And that's because we are made from Protoforms."

"Are those like cybertronian babies?"

"In a sense, but they don't have transformation capabilities or personality cores yet." she replied as he moved the sprayer away from her. "Is it done?"

"Almost, it takes time to fix a dent like this."

She let out a groan before hearing the sound of a car outside the garage before it stopped. "Hey, what was that?"

"Shoot, it's my mom!" he spoke in a panic. "If she sees you here she's gonna ask where I got a brand new car."

"So?"

"We don't have the money for a car like you!"

"Again, so?"

The garage door slowly opened up.

"J-Just stay still and don't say a word, I'll come up with something!"

She rolled her optics while the door fully opened up.

"Jack, are you home?" Asked June while walking in. "I'm….back?" she stopped seeing the car with her son trying to smile. "Jack?"

"Yes mom?" He asked while trying to stay calm.

"What's with the sports car?"

"Oh this? Well it's really simple. It's...um...one of my classmates! Yeah, they wanted me to do some buffing and a little repainting for them instead of paying an arm and a leg for it."

"...but Miko or Raf can't drive." She deadpanned.

"I don't mean them, I mean this one guy who helped me with some homework. Don't worry, he'll get it back soon."

"And who is this classmate?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

'Crap!' he thought while panicking. "It's, uh-"

June heard a beeping sound and pulled out her phone before sighing. "Hold that thought, I just got an emergency call, this might take a little bit longer. Go ahead and order a pizza for dinner, and make sure this car is out of here so it doesn't take up too much room."

"Yes mom." He said as June walked out of the garage.

"And tell your friend that the next time he tries something like this, he better explain to me first. I don't want you to become a delinquent or a road junky."

He sighed while she drove away just as Knock Out transformed with a frown.

"I don't take up any space, this rinky dink...garage is just too small."

"That's the same thing." He sweatdropped.

"But I think you need more work with your lies, blind luck will only get you so far." She said before hitting her head on a light. "Ooh! See, too tiny."

"Well it beats everyone seeing you like this."

Knock Out frowned at that.

"Say I have a question." Jack asked.

"What?"

"Can you make holograms?"

"Occasionally, but not that frequently. Why?"

"Well, if you're trying to blend in with humans then you might need to make one that looks like a human, that way people don't get freaked out by a driverless vehicle."

"Are you telling me this backwards planet doesn't have the technology to make self driving cars yet?"

"No, just electric powered engines and non oil based cars."

"Fine." she rolled her optics. 'Just until Starscream gets here, then I can ride around without having to stick in with all those low tier cars. Some of them don't even look like they've had an oil bath.'

"Well if it makes you feel any better you'd definitely turn some heads. But wait, if you're from Cybertron, how come you managed to look like a fancy model like that?"

"I found one here in town, scanned it, and my body adjusted and is how a cybertronian body can manage to blend in, provided the civilization has vehicle's to scan. Otherwise we'd take on our own vehicle forms we've had our whole lives. Think of it like an upgrade."

"But can you guys have animal like forms?"

"No, well there is one that has a two way form in the form of a spider and a helicopter, but we don't speak of her." She frowned.

"Reall-"

"Ever!" she cut him off. "Now drop it."

Jack nodded. "Well, if you're in the neighborhood, maybe we can just hangout and stuff?"

Knock Out shrugged. "Yeah whatever, as long as it's not going to ruin my paint job."

"Not much around here that could do that, if you ignore Vince." he muttered.

"Vince? What in Primus' Allspark is a Vince?"

"A jerk I know."

"A jerk? Is that like a slag?"

"Yeah, let's just say he thinks he's all that, and likes to gloat about it whenever he can. Just because he has a car doesn't make him king." he muttered with annoyance.

'Reminds me of Starscream….mmm, that gives me an idea.' "Say organic, why not get back at him with a race?"

"But I don't have a car….oh!"

She smirked and became her car mode as the door opened. "Hop in, but try not to smudge the glass, I wanna look good when we win."

He nodded before getting in the car.

(A little while later)

We find the mentioned slag polishing his car with pride. He was listening to rock music with a stereo while seeing his reflection. "There, now you're all ready for the big race next week."

ZOOOOOOM!

SEEEEETK!

That was when a sports car screeched to a halt next to him as some water got onto the car from the road.

His eyes widened before turning and glaring at it. "Hey buddy! Watch the water, I just got this bad boy cleaned up."

The front screen window opened slightly to reveal Jack's face. "Oh sorry, didn't even know you were trying clean that old fashioned car."

"Darby?" he looked surprised before looking the car over. "Since when did you get a car like this? Been working extra hours over at that lame job of yours?"

"I should be saying the same with your car, oh wait, you don't work." He chuckled. "Heck I doubt you can even ride that lugnut."

He narrowed his eyes before glancing at a nearby rock and smirked before 'accidentally' kicking it to where it bounced off the window. "Oops, my bad, didn't see it there."

" _He's slagged!_ " Knock Out growled in rage.

"Oh it's fine, after all." Jack smirked darkly. "You can't beat a car like this, even if you tried ruining the paint job like a noob."

"Oh really? Tough talk Darby." he walked over and leaned on the hood while looking down and saw a handprint get left behind. "Oops, silly me, I haven't washed my hands after working on a real car. I mean we all know you can buy a deadbeat wreck and give it a coat of paint and make it look cool, but what really matters is how fast it can go. What can this hit? Two, three miles an hour? Maybe five if you're lucky?"

Jack frowned. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Because if it is I accept."

"I'm going to show you who the REAL king of the road is." he turned and moved to his car while Jack felt Knock Out's engine revving.

"Easy there, try to ignore him." he whispered patting the steering wheel.

" _Easy for you to say, that organic is worse than slag, he's a spark defrag!_ "

'I really don't want to know what that means.' He gulped. He held on as she pulled back and got in the street before he put a seatbelt on with Vince driving his car off the lot and parking it next to her with both engines revving up loud.

Zoooom!

Zooom!

"Prepare to lose Darby."

"Don't you mean win oh king of junk?" He mocked.

ZOOOOOOOMMM!

Both cars went off, however Knock Out got the head start due to Cybertronian engine capacity going over most sports cars.

" _Eat my spark!_ " she called while Jack had to hold on tight from the sudden force.

"Ah!"

Vince growled before hitting the gas and sped towards the car. "I'm not going to lose to a nobody!" his car slowly moved up behind Knock Out and tried getting around before the decepticon moved over and cut him off.

" _Not today organic slag!_ " She yelled before speeding even faster and even complied turning around and smashing him against a wall, but decided not to.

"Easy Knock Out! You might hit something."

" _I'm not that mindless, I'm actually scanning the area for roadblocks._ " She said before seeing a light. " _What's that?_ "

"Stop light!" he spoke with panic. 'I know I wanted to shut Vince up, but if I get caught running that then I'm busted.' "Maybe we should just call this race a draw and stop."

" _No way! I'm not stopping till I make that slag eat his processors!_ " She yelled before getting an idea and suddenly stopped as Vince's car kept on speeding passed the red light. " _Or not._ " 'Let's see how long he'll realize the planets authorities get him, either that or terminates himself.'

"Ha! I knew Darby didn't have it in him to beat me, that car really is all look and no engine." smirked Vince.

CRASH!

Only to hit a building and almost flew out of the window. And the unlucky building was ironically the police station.

"Ugh…." he groaned before looking up and saw the police men and women looked very miffed. "On….shit."

"Well well well, looks like we got ourselves a street punk doing an illegal street race."

"And you know what the punishment is for that?"

He gulped in fear.

(With the Cybertronian and human)

" _Worth it._ " Knock Out smirked.

"Wow, that was sweet." chuckled Jack.

" _I know, I'm the coolest fembot._ " She said while soaking in the praise.

"Um that's also ok." He sweatdropped. "But thanks for the help."

" _Well I just thought it would pass the time._ "

"I gotta say, if you kept this up you might end up in nascar."

" _Nascar?_ "

"It's a high maintenance race car tournament."

" _Hmm, sounds interesting, where would I find this tournament at?_ "

"Florida. It's on the other side of the country."

" _Drat, then I won't have any time._ " she muttered.

"But that doesn't mean you can't drive all they way down there one day? I mean you have the torque power to do so."

'Provided this planet isn't blown up.'

Jack looked down the road and saw his house before parking. "Thanks for the ride Knock Out."

" _Yeah yeah._ " she replied as he got out. " _And I suppose a thanks is necessary for getting that scratch fixed up._ "

"Well that's optional." He admitted. "But that's not necessary."

" _Well if you'll excuse me I've got a war to deal with._ " She said before driving off.

Jack watched the sports car driving off while feeling like he's going to have a crazy life after today, that and he envisioned her robot form. 'For a robot she actually had a nice figure.'

(Timeskip)

Jack was busy tuning up Arcee, which was funny since after they explained to him about which side was the real heros, he finally trusted them. Even if he still thinks a certain decepticon was cool in his opinion.

Of course that also hit him in the chest since she lied to him and in a way he DID just help her get an idea of what Earth is like when he could have tricked her had he known beforehand.

But even still, he kind of find her as a….friend that should be avoided sometimes. Yeah, that's the right term.

"Alright Arcee, that should just about do it." He said as Arcee transformed into her robot form. "Feel any discomfort?"

"No, my circuits are functioning." She said while stretching her arms. "But thanks for the concern. You really know your way with tools."

"Let's just say I had practice." He said while recalling his time with Knock Out.

Arcee noticed his expression and sighed. "I understand you were close to that decepticon, but she's the enemy. So just let that relationship subside."

"Trust me, that's the last thing on my mind."

"Even if you fixed her up?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes."

"Even certain components?"

It took a few seconds before he realized what she was complying. "W-Woah there! N-Not like that." he blushed. "I mainly just buffed out some scratches, gave her a paint job, and just took a look around, but that's all!"

She raised an optic before Jack's phone rung.

He took the call and groaned before finishing it. "I have to get something for mom."

"Alright, I'll call you if we're heading out on a mission."

He nodded before heading to the town.

(A little later)

"Alright, that should be everything." He said while holding a large bag of prescription drugs, for a parent that needed it since the hospital was all out of said drug.

But what he didn't know was that a woman with a body suit of red, a red spiked helmet, long blond hair in a ponytail, and had a D cup chest and small ass, was following behind him.

'Well well well, look who I see.' She thought as we see a decepticon mark on her back. 'The organic, I wonder what he's doing today?'

'I feel a chill….not good.' He thought before turning around. When he spotted the woman he slowed down and stopped. "Um, can I help you?"

"Oh yes, I lost my wallet and I need help finding it." She said. "I'll pay for dinner if you help."

"Well I'd love to help, but I'm kinda held up right here." 'Why am I getting a bad vibe from her?'

"Oh, well I can help you with that, after you help with my problem." She sighed. "My cars just down the road so if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours."

"Well...I guess a little bit to find a wallet couldn't hurt." He said.

"Good, it's a date." She said before starting to look for her wallet.

'Wait date?!'

(Some hours later)

Jack groaned while still looking for the wallet. 'This is insane, and it's taking way too long.'

The woman looked around before saying. "Hey, I think I see it!"

He blinked and saw her pointing to a dark alleyway. "How can you see through that helmet? It's pitch black out enough as it is."

She didn't answer that question before saying. "Come on, it's right in there! My ID and money are in there!"

"Well if you're sure then you don't need me anymore." 'Especially my mom is gonna kill me for taking so long.'

"I need an extra set of eyes." She said before grabbing Jack's arm. "Plus I did tell you I'll treat you to a nice date, and I'm keeping that part of the deal, if you keep your end that is."

He gulped. 'Well, I'm already this far, might as well keep on going before getting grounded.' "Ok."

She moved down the dark alleyway, it was so dark that the boy was having a hard time seeing anything at all.

Jack tried looking around before seeing some headlights turn on. He used one arm to cover his eyes while wincing. "Warning a guy next time would be appreciated."

"My apologies Jack." She said before vanishing as a familiar car appeared and changed into Knock Out. "My lights are annoying to the optics of organics."

"K-Knock Out?!" he cried out while dropping the bags.

"In the metal exterior." She smirked before picking him up. "And it was almost too easy tricking you like that."

"Put me down!" he spoke while trying to wriggle out of her fingers.

"Nope. Not after you 'helped' me look for my wallet." She chuckled. "Plus you still owe me."

"For what?!"

"Oh I don't know, helping you out with that slag. Ring any bells?"

"Hey, that happened a while back, and that was before I found out you were a liar!"

She rolled her optics. "You still owe me and I'm here to collect."

"And what is that supposed mean!"

She placed a hand on her face and groaned. "Look, I said I'd treat you to a date, and that's not half wrong."

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Of course I was!" She snapped. "And if you go on this date with me I'll consider our dept fulfilled."

He raised an eyebrow. "No lies?"

"None, unless you run that is."

'Ok, either risk letting her probably kidnap me and hold me hostage, and hope that somehow she's being truthful.'

"Well is that a deal?" She frowned. "Tick tock, I'm getting bored."

"Ok ok! I'll date you!"

She smirked while letting him down and changed into car form as the woman reappeared in a purple light. "Then let's get to it, but I'm driving."

"But how?"

"I upgraded my hologram before I left the Nemesis." she replied as the doors opened. "Had you fooled for a while now didn't it?"

"Well….yes."

"Then I'll make sure to upgrade this form the next time we meet." She said before entering the front seat. Jack got in before the doors shut and the engine revved and she drove them out of the alley.

"So what did you have in mind for this...date?"

"Well perhaps a small drive, a fancy dinner, and mmm, perhaps testing something out." She said while internally smirking.

Jack felt a chill go down his spine again. "And by fancy dinner you mean….?"

"I heard fast food is considered fancy, from what truckers on the radio keep saying." She said while her helmet vanished revealing a pair of red eyes and an almost rough expression on her pale skin.

'Oh thank god, I thought she meant some energon smoothie or something else.' He thought while finding the face, kind of exotic. 'Gah! Don't think about that!'

"I also heard you humans like smoothies, am I right?"

"Yeah." he replied a little hesitant.

"Then I guess I'll just get some, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla's fine."

Knock Out smirked a little. "Alright, just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Play the part. I don't want my 'boyfriend' acting like a scraplet." She said with a smile.

"What?!"

She grinned. "You are my boyfriend for the night, so play the part. And who knows, you might make this fembot's spark melt, if that's possible."

He looked at her like she lost it before her body began driving off. 'Is she for real? Why would she want me to play that part? For that matter, why would she care about all this? Why not just take me as a hostage to use against Prime and the others?'

'This is the most fun I had in a long time.' She thought with a grin. 'I've done some research on dates and to think of all the possibilities is making me wonder which would work better. I'm going to have fun.' She then smirked. 'And who knows, I might have a real 'boyfriend' after this.'

Jack shivered a little while feeling like he was going to either enjoy this or regret it entirely, mostly a mix of the two.


	28. Thunder Sisters and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Thunder Sisters and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown location-

KABOOM!

Lightning struck the area while thunder rang across the sky like a war drum. And all the while a large amount of yokai were conjugated to kill one another for power.

An imp cackled while biting into another's neck to rip his throat out before a large centipede one wrapped around the two and broke the bones in their body by squeezing.

"I shall be the strongest!" It hissed before getting crushed by a frog yokai and eaten as said frog got attacked by a Tengu's talons.

"I am the one to become the greatest!" it laughed while flying above while the yokai kept slaughtering one after another.

Each time leaving bodies and blood on the ground as the grass rotted away.

This went on before only two were left, the Tengu and a large Oni.

"You shall die this day!"

"Not until I rip your eyes out!"

They rushed at each other with the Tengu trying to claw out the Oni's eyes.

The Oni grabbed it before ripping one of its legs off. "Die!"

"You bastard!"

Both fought as we find two figures resting on a cloud over the battlefield.

"Well, they certainly have the bloodlust we're looking for sister."

"Yes, but will that be enough?"

The figures watched on while the two fought nail and tooth against the other. Each one trying to gain the others essence to become the greatest yokai on earth. A battle neither could afford to lose.

The Oni grabbed the bird man before getting its jaw ripped out by the Tengu. "AHHHH!"

"I shall consume you!" It cawed before getting a hole punched in its gut. "Gah...gah…."

"Gla...gah gah." The Oni laughed as the Tengu was cast aside. "I...win."

The figures looked on while slightly interested.

"Sister, what do you think of this one?"

"...meh. Not really that good, plus he lost his jaw. Not really good on the eyes."

"Good call."

The Oni laughed a little before getting blasted by a large bolt of lightning and was burnt to a crisp.

"Come sister, let us look elsewhere."

"Yes sister." The figure on the left said before they flew away from the area.

(Elsewhere)

Moving near the area was a small group. The group was comprised of a boy with a red kimono, white hair and blue eyes and a girl with long black hair and a strange outfit. The boy looking annoyed while the girl looked around them as they headed down the path.

"Can't you find any shards? We've been walking around this place for hours." He growled in annoyance.

"Be patience Inuyasha, I'm still new to this."

"...Kikyo's better." He muttered under his breath.

She puffed out her cheeks and looked to the side. "Sit boy."

CRASH!

"GAH!" He cried out while making an indent in the earth. "W-Why you!"

She stormed off while looking very annoyed. "Stupid Inuyasha!"

He groaned and sat up with a frown. "Stupid woman." 'And stupid beads, just what's wrong with her?!'

As he grumbled, he didn't notice a looming storm cloud forming from the north, but he did notice a low rumble in the distance.

As we get into view we find the culprits were two nearly identical sisters.

The one on left was a tan woman with long black hair in a braided ponytail, short bangs, the most prominent of which are two strands of hair that fall on either side of her forehead and were not parted to either side, small pointed ears with gold earrings, arched eyebrows, thick eyelashes, large red eyes. Her incisors are quite long and were easily visible. She was a little thin but looked muscular in a set of armor fitting around her lower torso and patting the top, which also showed her C cup chest and large ass, with orange shoulder pads that looked like cogs with spikes in the shape of a 'z', a white shirt underneath her kimono, which is colored blue around the collar and shoulder, two pads on her forearms which extend over the top of her hands, which were bound by grey rings to her arms. On top of the pad on her right arm is an armored plate, on which a kanji for heaven was inscribed. Two rings encircle her wrist and elbow with a blue jewel set on the tip nearest her elbow. The identical plate on the left arm is not connected to her forearm, but on her arm and elbow. As with the plate on her right arm, the plate on her left arm also has a jewel set on the tip nearest her elbow, however it is red and not blue. Her has an extra ring, not connected to the plate, around her left wrist, to match the one on her right. She also has an orange coil around her right breast as a pair of spinning wheels floated around her ankles.

The figure next to woman was almost exactly like her, but with blue armor and clothing, a G cup chest and large ass, was a bit chubby with sharp teeth and a tiny black ponytail going down her head, she also had scales around her black eyes and very pale skin. Her hair looked a little lacking in a few areas and looked like it was falling off near the top as she floated on a thunder cloud.

"Sister, do you smell that?"

"Yes, a half demon, but this one's strange."

"How so?"

"It smells like a yokai of nobility, and that's just odd given most of those mutts are of lower class birth."

"Hmm, should we give him a chance or kill him?"

The woman with the ponytail twirled her large pike around. "I say why not, it might be entertaining to see him squirm before doing the deed."

The other one smirked before inhaling as her mouth glowed yellow and exhaled out a large blast of concentrated lightning.

Inuyasha groaned before getting hit by the lighting and sent flying. "Ah! Hey!"

The first girl laughed before sending a bolt of lightning at him which was more stinging.

Inuyasha was blasted again and was sent flying into a tree, knocking him out.

"Weak."

"Guess he really was just a mutt."

"Maybe Manko, but perhaps we can take a better look at him back at the castle."

"Are you sure Hitena?"

"Of course I am sister, and maybe he's not weak in a certain spot." She smirked. "I don't know about you but I'm getting impatient looking for the right one."

"Fine, but if he's not the right one can I use his body to make a hair growth potion? My hairs really looking bad." She said touching her head and crying anime tears.

"Of course."

She smiled at that before seeing Hitena grabbing the half demon and placed him on her shoulder.

"Let's go Manko!" She grinned before flying off ahead of Manko.

"Wait for me sister!"

(A little while later)

Inuyasha groaned while feeling like he was hit by a tree, twice. He rubbed the spot while hissing in pain. "What hit me?" that's when he noticed he was in a cage made of steel and had some meat in a clay bowl next to him. 'What….that fuck?! And why I'm I getting pissed off about the bowl?!'

"Well well well, look who's up." Spoke a voice right next to a iron door.

He looked up and saw a unknown woman looking at him with a smirk.

"Like the accommodations? After all you're half dog and half mutt."

His eye twitched violently at that. "Who the hell are you?"

She just frowned a little. "How rude, but oh well." she walked towards the cage. "I'm Hitena of the Thunder Demon Tribe, and I'm your jailer along with my sister Manko."

"Never heard of you."

"Oh? I guess you're really are a mutt." She mocked.

He growled and grabbed at the bars. "Let me out and I'll show you just how much of a 'mutt' I am."

"Calm down, I'll let you go." She said before saying. "But you have to do us a slight request."

"Not happening." he replied without hesitation.

"Oh? But you didn't even hear the fact you're our guest?" She said mock shock. "By kami, two perfect girls letting you stay in a castle and you can't even hear a simple request? Now that's cold."

"I'm in a cage!"

"Details details." She waved off.

"Well where is your sister? Getting me a leash?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe, but she's trying to use a potion to grow her hair back." She sighed. "Our mother was a thunder dragon and well, I got my father's good looks but not my mother's skin condition."

"Gee, I'm so sorry." he replied rolling his eyes.

She moved her hand in the cage and grabbed his ear, hard. "Don't you DARE make fun of my baby sister you half breed!"

"OW! Ow ow ow! Let go!"

She pulled a little bit more before letting go. "Good boy, now will you hear my request, or will I rip off your ear?" She cracked her knuckles.

He muttered while rubbing his ear. "Fine."

Hitena smirked. "Good, and it's real simple." she moved her face close to the bars. "You become our guest, you can live and breath here as long as you want but," she put a finger up. "After two weeks, you must come to our chambers, no questions asked. If you run we'll eat you, got it?"

"Like you could." he scoffed.

She opened the cage. "Then come out, we just made a great room in the guest room, just mind the blood."

"What blood?"

"Let's just say we had some left overs from a raid in this human village and leave it at that." She said before walking towards the door.

He frowned and glared at her before slowly following.

(A bit later)

"And this is your room." Hitena said while showing Inuyasha a small room with a single blood soaked bed and no windows. "It's not much but it's your home for the next week or so."

'At least it's away from Kagome.' He thought before hearing the door lock behind him.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure Manko calls you for dinner." She said before walking away idly.

'But now I'm a prisoner and have to do something in a week.' He groaned. 'And I'm afraid of what's going to happen at that time.'

Hidena walked to the kitchen as she saw her sister making another brew for her hair. "Manko, are you trying that human female hair brew again? You know that it's a dud."

"I'll try anything." She sighed. "I need hair like you sister."

"It's not a matter of having hair like mine, it's a matter of not stressing over it." She said before looking at the unprepared meal of cooked Oni and Kappa. "Manko, did you forget anything while trying to get your hair to grow?"

"No, why?"

Hitena frowned before grabbing the back of her hair. "You forgot the dinner for OUR guest!"

"Ah! Sorry sorry!"

"Then. Get. To. IT!" She growled before sending her flying. "I'll be back, and if the meal isn't done by that time I'm going to make sure you don't get a share of this guest IF he's the one!"

"Sorry sorry!" Manko cried out while rushing to get the food ready as Hitena sighed.

'Maybe this is what Soten was talking about when she called her scatterbrained?' She thought while walking away.

(Sometime later)

Inuyasha frowned as he was getting his hair done by Hitena, for whatever reason that was. And that wasn't the odd part as her sister was looking at his hair in a very unnerving way.

"For a mutt, you really have soft and straight hair." Hitena said while making a ponytail out of the long hair.

"For a woman you sure are a bigger pain than the last one." he muttered.

"What last one?" Manko asked while secretly taking some of his hair and putting it between her breasts.

"Nothing." he scoffed while crossing his arms. "Are you done playing with my hair?"

"Nope." Hitena said with a smirk as she placed a small gold bead at the end. "There we go, now we all match."

'I wonder if I can wound her enough to get away with my claws.' He thought while looking at the ponytail.

"Say Manko."

"Yes sister?"

"Should our guest have a nice peaceful bath?" She asked.

"Well...I don't know, I've haven finished cleaning the skulls."

The older sibling glared at her. "Then go do it."

She gulped before running away, leaving Inuyasha with the 'insane' yokai.

"Skulls?"

"We use them like bath salts."

"How?"

She smirked. "We add some human flesh that's been salted into candles." 'Among other things.'

He turned green hearing that and saw her walk away with her back to him as he readied his claws. 'Now!'

She turned to him and smirked. "Say, want me to get you anything from the next raid?"

He hid his claws and turned away. "I'll pass."

"Are you sure? I could even get you a new kimono."

"I'm fine."

She shrugged before turning around and walked off.

'What I need is to find my sword and get out of here.' He thought before growling and tried to keep himself from attacking her, for now. 'Hmm, maybe I can use her sister to help.'

He ran through the castle looking for Manko while smelling burnt flesh and ashes. He turned a corner and saw her putting the skulls from the bath into a boiling hot pot.

"Sister, why get rid of perfectly good skull candles?" She grumbled. "Now we'll have to find the right ones later, and who knows if they'll be just as good."

'That's really disturbing.' He thought before tiptoeing towards her.

"And just why can't I have hair like that half breed? I deserve it more!"

'So that's why she kept staring, perfect.' He sweatdropped before finding him staring at her large ass.

Manko moved a little to grab another skull while putting her large wooden spoon on the table.

"Hey."

She turned. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

"I was just walking by and thought we could make a little deal."

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Do you know where your sister put my sword?"

She frowned. "Why should I tell you? Or better yet, why would I betray my sister?!"

"If you tell me you can get some of my hair."

"...go on." She said with interest, well seemingly interested that was.

"Tell me where it is and I can give you enough to cover that spot on your head."

Manko raised her eyebrow before saying. "Alright, but I'm going to show you. Can't have you running away on me."

"Lead the way then."

She walked off while shaking her ass as Inuyasha followed her, and after a few minutes showed him a closed room. "Here it is, the room."

"You're sure it's in there?"

She nodded as her breasts jiggled.

"Alright." He said before walking in and looked around.

SLAM!

He turned and saw the door closed as torches suddenly lit up to reveal a cell with no windows or door, not even a bed.

"Enjoy the punishment room foolish mutt." She laughed while walking away.

"Hey! Open up!" he growled hitting the door with a scowl. 'Alright, I'm done playing nice!' "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He hit the door with his nails but found out it was made of steel, a very hard steel at that. He roared and used them again and again on it.

(A few hours later)

He panted as his hands started to ache in pain and looked inflamed. "F...Fuck!" 'I can't believe I let her fool me!'

He heard footsteps outside as he head the door open, revealing a very miffed Hitena, her pike brimming with electricity.

"Trying to escape and make my sister betray me? Wrong move!" She growled in rage before zapping him with lightning.

"GAH!"

She did this a few times before stopping. "And here I thought I could trust you with my castle, but it looks like I'll have to be your babysitter for the next few weeks."

He groaned and glared at her. "Up...yours."

ZAP!

"Rule one, learn to control that tongue." She said before grabbing him by the neck and dragged him away. "And rule two, if you're acting like a brat, then you don't deserve a room of your own, but with a responsible adult."

'I'd tear your head off if my hands didn't hurt.' He thought in pain.

"And rule three, you stay a brat, then I'll act like your personal bath attendant until you learn to be mature." 'Hopefully not, but I wonder if his rods going to be THAT big?'

"I'm just trying to get free!"

"And that's your problem. Why run when you have a castle?" She said before throwing him into a large room full of loot and other luxury items. "Now stay put and don't run, if I see you outside this room." Her eyes turned red. " **I'll make you my meal!** "

He frowned as she shut the door and scoffed. 'I'm getting out of here, one way or the other.'

(A few days later)

Inuyasha frowned as he tried thinking of an idea that would prevent him from getting struck by lightning. Which seemed to happen every so often.

The only problem was that he was also failing every time he executed a plan.

'Wonder what happened to Kagome, she'd be dead if I wasn't there to keep her safe.' He thought while shaking his head. 'But still, she's more of a pain then anything!' he then sighed. 'But at least she's not keeping me here against my will or acting like stupid babysitters.'

Which was true as he couldn't even take a bath without one or both of the sisters coming in and washing his back. Hell they even made him sleep next to them, which in hindsight was lucky but for the half demon, not so much.

He drummed his fingers on the floor while the door opened and in came Manko.

"Dinner is ready mutt." She said with a frown. "And sister is waiting for your presence."

He growled.

"You better get out or I might blast you again."

"I'm coming I'm coming." He frowned while getting out of the room and followed her.

Manko turned slightly and said. "Tonight, you are going to stay in our most private chamber, as per the request you nearly broke over the last few days."

Inuyasha blinked. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that thing.'

"And I suggest you act like a man, sister may not look like it but she's more kind to mature individuals." She said turning her head back. "Even if you can't."

'Ok THAT'S IT!' He thought in rage. 'If she's going to keep that up then I'll….wait a minute. If I try acting the opposite of my usual self, maybe I can get out of here?'

Eventually they reached the chambers with her opening the door and gesturing him in.

He walked in and saw a very cooked ryu on the table as Hitena sat at the head of the table.

"Manko, you brought him?"

"Yes sister."

She nodded before beckoning him to the table. "Come and have a seat."

Inuyasha walked to the table while looking...mature in his stride. He sat down before saying. "What is it you want from me lady Hitena?"

She blinked at the title. "Well, just seeing you have dinner with me and my sister."

"I see, then I'm honored to join you this evening."

"Well you certainly seem a little bit more respectful of me."

He nodded before saying. "And you are looking….elegant today." 'I think I just puked a little.'

Hitena lightly blushed as Manko frowned in jealousy. 'Is he trying to sound more mature or is he serious?'

Inuyasha looked at the meal and then at Manko. "Is this prepared by you?"

"Yes."

"Then I have to say, you outdid yourself lady Manko."

That caused her to go red in the face.

(A little into dinner later)

All of them were eating in silence. Well it was silent right now but before it was….interesting to say the least.

And Inuyasha felt like he did something his hated brother would do, and he hated every minute of it, for the most part as the sisters were acting much nicer then when he tried to run or attack them. He wasn't use to something like this dammit!

But in the sister's minds, they both agreed that he's actually peaking their interest, but had to wait till later to get a solid conclusion.

"Now Inuyasha." Hitena said while breaking the silence. "How would you describe your interactions with us, be honest."

'Crap, why did she have to ask that?' "Um….interesting?"

"How so?" Manko asked while eating a ryu's rib.

"Well, seeing your unique ways of taking care of me is kind of interesting." He sweated. "Almost like real ladies of the house."

"Almost?" frowned Manko raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, no offense to you lady Manko, you still act like strong warriors. So you both are kind of like a mix of the two." 'I hope this talk is over so I can talk normally!'

'Hmm, if he's acting then he's doing a good job of it.' thought Hitena. "Oh? So we are both now? How kind of you."

"Thank you, but I'm just going on what I see." He gulped. "And I see two perfect warrior women with….shocking personalities?"

The sisters blinked before snickering at the 'shocking' comment.

'What? Did I say the wrong thing?'

"Us shocking?" Manko chuckled. "Wow, that's corny."

"Almost as corny as puppy." Hitena laughed.

Inuyasha frowned but kept calm. "I see, then I guess you won't mind me saying your thundering laughter is cute."

"My, someone's quite the flatter." she smirked. "Seems you're eager for tonight."

"Um...oh yes. I am." He said with a confused look. "I am eager for tonight, my ladies." 'What's she talking about?'

Hitena looked at her sister with a sight nod. Getting a nod back she stood up. "Then follow us."

He blinked while getting up and followed them. He followed the sisters down a long flight of stairs and down a dark hall before seeing a large gold door with a lock on it.

Manko pulled out a key from her chest and unlocked it. It slowly creaked open while they pushed it all the way before entering.

Inside was a room full of silk pillows from the continent, sheets of red silk and a large bed in the center of the room as large bamboo poles with silver tips illuminated the room with jasmine scented candles.

"Welcome to the Thunder Demon clan's mating room." Hitena smirked. "The most well kept secret our clan has ever guarded in its 1,900 year existence."

"Those worthy of being future mates for the clan have seen this, others have been killed." smirked Manko.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped hearing that.

"And you're going to be tested, if you satisfy us then we'll let you live as our mate, if you can't." She caused a ball of electricity to form in her hand. "Then you'll be seeing your family in the netherworld."

'Shit! THIS is what she was planning all along?!' He thought in shock before seeing them taking his kimono off. "H-Hey!"

"Toned, and a little muscular." Manko smirked licking her lips. "Almost like you sister."

"Yeah, but I look better in a kimono." she smirked as she took her armor off.

The half demon blushed as she took off her kimono and showed him her muscular body and hairy snatch. He then saw Manko taking her armor and kimono off to show off her body as well. 'Oh kami! Oh sweet kami!'

Hitena pushed Inuyasha down while licking her lips. "Now let's see if your ready to be the mate of the eldest and second youngest daughters of the Thunder Demon clan?"

'Now is a better time as any to bolt!' He thought before seeing Manko locking the door behind him. 'SHIT!'

"Who goes first sister?"

"I will." Manko smirked. "He still owes me for the hair incident."

"Then enjoy yourself." Hitena said while sitting on Inuyasha's face. "While I take a seat on this puppies' face."

He gave a low growl while blushing at the position. 'If I'm gonna go at this, then I'm gonna show them what I got.' he thought while giving her ass a slap.

She gasped before moving her ass over his face. "Manko, time to use your teeth. Just be gentle, I still need to use it."

She nodded before biting Inuyasha's cock with her teeth.

"AHHH!" he cried out.

Manko kept this up as the cock got larger and harder with each bite, all the while Hitena was making sure that he was well acquainted with her ass.

'This is crazy! And ow!' He thought before slapping the eldest yokai's ass a little harder than the last time, leaving a red mark and a loud moan in its wake. 'Is she enjoying this?!'

"Mmm, that's it." She moaned. "Spank me like a real yokai~" 'Who knew he was a sadist at heart?'

'SHE IS!' He thought in shock while Manko kept biting his hard cock.

'I won't lose, I'm the real sadist here!' She thought while brimming with jealousy and lust.

SMACK!

"Oh yes!" she hummed. "You're a natural at this."

Inuyasha slapped her ass harder while feeling the slit dripping with juices onto his face. That got his instincts to slowly start turning in his head.

Hitena hummed a little at the pain to her ass while feeling very horny. "How's his dick feeling?"

"Tastes like a virgins." Manko said while moving her tongue around the tip. "An almost five hundred year old one at that. Are you sure we can't just eat hi-"

"NO!" She yelled with a moan since she also got slapped again. "We aren't eating him until after we test him!"

"Ok ok! Just checking." She pouted before biting the tip.

This got Inuyasha to gasp a little while grabbing Hitena's ass really hard.

"Oh! Mmm~ That's quite bold Inuyasha~"

'I'm gonna lose my dick if she keeps biting!' He thought while feeling his cock getting ready to cum. 'Oh kami!'

Manko felt the cum gushing out of the tip while surprised at how thick it was. She had to pull back while getting some of it on her face. "Sister."

"Mmm, yes Manko?"

"Is it alright I take his cherry first?"

She frowned. "No, it's the eldest duty to take their mates cherry, so while I love you sister, I'm not going to let you have that obligation."

She pouted as Hitena got off of the half demon's face and grabbed his cock.

"But you can have him suck on your chest or make out with him." She said before licking the cum off.

He groaned before Manko got on his chest and moved her breasts over his mouth.

"Take a taste, but I'm not like my sister so no biting."

"You were chewing on my cock like a roast." he growled with his eyes turning more red.

"I was being gentle." She frowned back before getting groped hard by Inuyasha. "Ah! Hey!"

"I'm going to give you ten fold!" He growled before kneading the breasts hard.

Hitena licked the cock while also rubbing his balls and noted that they were very big for a yokai his age. 'Mmm, this guy might be a baby maker, but I still need proof.'

"You like biting? Then here ya go!" He growled before pulling on the nipples as his eyes started to gain purple marks.

She groaned at that while looking very surprised at his sudden aggression. 'What the? But he wasn't like this before!' That was when she felt the nails digging into her skin. "E-Easy! I don't want you to draw blood."

"And what's wrong with that? You've tried making my cock bleed!" He growled as his cock got shocked by Hitena's lightning covered hands.

"Hush, don't cause too much trouble with my sister. She might need discipline but that doesn't mean you can hurt her that much." She said sternly.

"S-Sister!?" Manko blushed.

He let out a growl before leaning up and started sucking on one of the nipples while kneading them without end.

Hitena moved her hand up and down the cock while internally thinking of how big it's going to be inside her.

Inuyasha groaned feeling the sparks and bit down on the nipple making Manko jump.

"Ah! H-Hey, watch it!" She stuttered before getting bitten again, which made her feel a little tingly. "AH!"

'Payback bitch!' He thought while using his hands to squeeze the voluptous breasts like they were meat buns. All the while feeling his instincts slowly taking over. 'I'm gonna make her scream my name!'

Manko moaned while her sister started to bite Inuyasha's balls, but much more lightly than the last time.

"Ah!" He groaned while grabbing the left breast a little harder from the shock.

"E-Easy sister! I need my chest!"

"Don't worry yourself." She said while grabbing the other one and squeezed. "I'll make sure your breasts are sensitive enough for the children."

SQUEEZE!

Manko moaned as Inuyasha's cock started to release another load. "Easy for you to say!"

Hitena noticed the cock getting ready to cum and started gripping it tightly. "Now now, you can't cum just yet. I have to get myself in position."

He groaned as he felt the wet, hairy bush slowly consuming his hard cock. "Fuck! I'm gonna make you both walk with a limp for a month!"

"Mmm, oh yes that feels good." She moaned as her hymen broke. "Mmm ah~"

'Is his cock really that big?' Manko thought in confusion before getting her slit rubbed by Inuyasha's nails. "Ah!"

"You wanna get fucked? Then deal with this for now." He growled as Hitena bobbed her ass up and down his cock.

'Oh yes, this is a real katana!' She thought while using electricity to make the experience more 'pleasant' to herself. 'Just imagine the babies he'll give me!'

"Gah! Watch it or I'll give your sister here scars!"

"Ah! Mmmm….so good!" She moaned while in her own little world at the moment. Which was unfortunate as Manko looked ready to release her juices at any minute.

"Ignore her, ah!"

She groaned while feeling her body about to cum, along with Inuyasha's very electrified cock. "Ah! Y-You puppy!"

"I'm not a damn puppy!" He roared before climaxing inside of Hitena's body, which caused him to squeeze Manko's breast and made her cum in his hands.

"OH YEA! FILL ME UP INUYASHA!"

"AH!"

He groaned a little while the smell of juices made his mind give into his yokai heritage, more specifically his dog mating instincts. This made him growl louder before he started sucking on Manko's rock hard nipple hard to the point she felt like he was trying to rip it off.

"AHH!" She cried out before he got up and moved his cock out of Hitena's pussy, which was overflowing with cum and juices, and stood in front of her like a hungry dog. 'Oh kami!'

"Fuck." he growled before grabbing her head and slammed his dick into her mouth.

She groaned as she felt the cock slamming hard into her mouth and tasted the ejecuated sperm.

Inuyasha growled again as he slammed over and over again. "I'll knock you up! Your hips are gonna pop out baby after baby!"

Manko groaned while her juices poured out of her snatch, which was also when she noticed that he was getting ready to climax again. 'Oh kami! No! Not in the mouth!'

He slammed again as he shot another load out of his cock. "Drink it all slut!"

Manko groaned as she had to force the cum down her throat, which also made her hunger for more.

After a few seconds of this, he removed his cock from her mouth, cum still dripping, and moved his cock towards the juice covered pussy. "Once I get you knocked up I'll make sure you can't live without my cock!"

'H-He's gone mad with lust!' She thought while feeling his cock push inside her pussy and cried out.

He smirked while moving his tongue over the hard nipples. "You're such a bitch."

She panted while feeling it push in deeper and let out a yelp of surprise while curling her toes. 'H-He's….oh! So dominating!' she thought while his cock slammed harder as Hitena slowly got out of her stupor and started masturbating in front of them.

'Oh fuck, I definitely need another turn when she's done.' She thought while Manko felt the cock hitting her womb.

"You are mine bitch!" Inuyasha roared while biting deep into her neck, making a small tattoo of a dog appear. "All mine!"

"AH!" She cried out as Hitena felt jealous at getting marked first, and in a very painful way too. "Oh kami! You're gonna tear me apart!"

He smirked at that. "And fill you with my pups!" he then saw Hitena and beckoned her over. "Hey bitch, want to get in on the action? With your ass?"

"Fuck yeah." She grinned before laying on top of Manko, with her ass in his face. "Make it a fisting you sadistic alpha!"

He smirked while using one hand and fisted her anus aggressively.

"Oh yes!" she cried out.

"Sister! I'm gonna lose it at this rate!"

"I don't care!" She cried out before kissing her sister on the lips as Inuyasha kept on fisting and slamming into their holes. Both moaned at that while feeling their pussies getting drenched.

He huffed and growled while using one claw to pinch Manko's clit.

"Ah!" She moaned before getting kissed by her sister again, which prompted Inuyasha to keep doing it to make her moan like a bitch.

"Taste my seed you bitches!" he growled as his dick started twitching.

Manko moaned as Hitena felt her neck getting bitten into as the same tattoo appeared.

"MMMM~!"

Inuyasha poured his sperm into Manko as both came at the same time.

"AH!"

"OH YES!"

He let out a loud roar while his sperm gushed into Hitena's pussy.

Both cried out while feeling very horny and happy as they kept fucking all night long.

(Next day)

Inuyasha began to stir while noticing an ache in his legs. He also was not in the mating room, but in the kitchen while feeling a draft.

"Sister, are you sure we should use his sperm in the brew?" Manko asked her sister while making breakfast.

"It's all for the children, all for the children."

"I don't think that's sanitary."

"It's how mother got pregnant." Hitena said before looking at Inuyasha, who was now awake and confused as to why he's naked, why the sisters were naked, and also WHY they were talking about his sperm. "Hello Inuyasha, sleep well?"

"W-What the hell happened?"

"We fucked." Manko said with a blush.

"And since we aren't trying to kill you, that means you're now a part of the Thunder Demon clan, mate~" Hitena said with a slight purr.

He blinked before trying to stand up, but fell when his legs felt like jelly.

"You were fucking us all night." She deadpanned. "So just sit down and let us cook you a meal fit for an emperor."

He was about to say something when a girl walked in.

She looked almost like Hitena, but with a few differences. Her hair is in two ponytails with a small cow-lick on her right side. Her armor had two red shoulder plates, a white and blue shirt with blue pants, a yellow sash tied around her waist and a matching pair of bracelets on each wrist, a pair of red shoes, she wore a simple pair of red earrings. The noticeable feature was that she has a large forehead, thin curvy eyebrows, a A cup chest, a small ass and blood red eyes.

"I'm back from fathers….." she said before seeing their naked bodies.

"Oh Soten, welcome back." Hitena smiled.

"...why are you naked?" She asked with a blush. "And who's this guy?"

"Our new mate."

"...ok." She shrugged like it was nothing, shocking Inuyasha. "But what's his name?"

"Inuyasha." Manko spoke up.

Soten nodded before remembering something. "Oh right, sisters. I found someone near the castle a few days ago and I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"Can she be my servant?"

The sisters looked at each other confused before Hitena said. "Show us this person."

She nodded before snapping her fingers as a familiar girl ran in.

"Yes ma'am?" Asked….Kagome confused while wearing a pink kimono and had much longer hair then the last time Inuyasha met him.

"Found her near a patch of Never Remembers." Soten said with a smirk. "Must have eaten a bunch because she can't even remember her own name."

"Kagome?!" spoke Inuyasha with wide eyes before covering his groin on instinct. "Don't look you idiot!"

"Who's Kagome?" She asked confused. "I'm Hime, lady Soten's servant."

Said girl sweatdropped. "I kind of played a trick on her when she was trying to remember," she sweated. "So now she's like this."

"Good, she can help when our children are born."

"If I stick around." muttered Inuyasha to himself.

"Soten." Manko spoke up. "Did you remember to get the storm clouds up?"

"Already did." She grinned. "And I added extra lightning so no idiot yokai would attack us."

"Lady Soten, you are a genius." 'Hime' said with a bow.

"Of course, who else would it be?" She grinned before saying. "Now Hime, undress me."

"Yes lady Soten."

Inuyasha blinked. "What?"

"Look, I'm also looking for a mate so I'm going to sample you." She said with a Hitena's grin. "Plus it'll be a big threesome!"

"Actually, why don't you try him out on your own to see if you can handle him." chuckled Hitena. "Unless of course, you're shy."

She blushed and growled. "I'm not shy! And I'll do it right now!"

"Shall I assist you lady Soten?" 'Hime' asked with a bow.

"No, I got this." she smirked taking her clothes off.

"I ain't fucking no brat." he huffed with a frown.

She jumped on him. "You don't have a choice, so pucker up."

(Omake)

"OH KAMI!" she cried out while Inuyasha's cock went in and out of her slit with her arms held behind her as he was fucking her while standing up and going wild. "HIS DICK IS TOO BIG!"

"You wanted to get knocked up, you got it!" he growled with his teeth bared without slowing down.

"Oh? I thought you could handle it." teased Hitena while she and Manko ate their food like normal.

"HE'S GONNA BREAK MY PUSSY IN TWO!"

"Shall I make you some tea lady Hitena?" Asked 'Hime' while holding a tea kettle.

"You may servant." She waved her off as the girl bowed courteously.

Soten cried out as the bulge started twitching inside her body.

"I'm cumming you brat!"

"AHHH!" She cried out while getting filled with so much cum that she looked like a water balloon.

"She's learning." Manko said to her sister. "But she needs practice, right sister?"

"Big time." she nodded while Inuyasha pulled out and the excess sperm leaked out onto the floor with Soten looking fucked silly.

"Ah….ah….ah…..ah….."

Inuyasha growled while laying her on the table as his dick was still hard. "Round two."

"Ah...ah….yes you horny beast…." she panted while a mark was formed on her ass, from him biting onto it. "Eep! Hey no...fair!"

"Well this time I'm gonna try out your itty bitty ass." he grinned lustfully.

Soten groaned as 'Hime' brought the tea to Hitena.

"Lady Hitena, shall I assist lady Soten?"

"Yeah, help lube her up so it doesn't hurt as much."

She bowed before stripping and took some strange cream from the counter as she opened it and began to apply some to Soten's ass.

"H-Hey! That's cold!"

"But it is for your mating experience my lady." She said while Inuyasha felt a little interested in this version of Kagome, reminded him of Kikyo. She rubbed some more around the anus before spreading Soten's ass a little wider. "There, now he should be able to fit."

"Wait wha-AH!" She cried out as the cock pushed into her anus and again made a bulge in her tiny body.

"Oh you like this don't you ya brat!" he growled from the snugness as he pushed in deeper. "I'm gonna turn this hole inside out!"

She moaned while 'Hime' played with her nipples.

"Lady Soten, you are the perfect example of a lady." She praised while pulling them a little.

"Eeep! W-Watch it!" she moaned before feeling Inuyasha start thrusting in and out of her. "B-Big!"

"And the one to make you a blubbering mess!" He growled before feeling his cock getting hard. "And I might do it now you little brat!"

"I-It's Soten!" she moaned before feeling the sperm gush into her. 'I think I bit off more than I could chew!'

The sisters grinned at this while seeing her sister getting filled up. All the while thinking. 'This is going to be a fun night.'

'Lady Soten, please notice me.' 'Hime' thought with longing.

'Mate mate mate mate MATE!' Inuyasha thought in lust as the screen went black.


	29. Gabi and Nigel

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gabi and Nigel

Series: Rio

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm back in this wretched, filthy excuse of a city again." Nigel said with a frown as he looked out the window of the van he was in. "To think a bird of my caliber would be surrounded by tasteless buildings of metal instead of the lush and vast jungle."

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we're together." Said Gabi as she clung to the top of his head happily.

He let out a groan while the two of them were in a cage and riding in a van, which was bing driven by Linda and Tulio after finding the two of them. "If you hadn't been acting like a lovesick fool over me we'd still be in the jungle because those two humans wouldn't have found us!"

"But look on the bright side, this is our honeymoon." She smiled rubbing against his cheek.

"To have a honeymoon we have to be married, and we are not." He said with a frown. "And get off of my head!"

"Ok." She slid down and clung onto his back. "Better?"

"No, because you're still on me." He sighed with a frown. "Why are you so obsessed over me, couldn't you go find a nice lizard or something?"

"Well are there any lizards in here?" She smiled.

"No, but that's not the point." He said in annoyance.

"Then I can give you all my love!" She beamed hugging him with hearts rising from her head as he shook his head before they felt the van slowly stop.

"We're here, and hopefully they will put us in different cages too." He said as he heard the driver and passenger doors open and close.

Linda and Tulio opened the back doors and smiled while Tulio picked the cage up as Linda shut them. "Have a nice ride you two?"

"No, I had an amphibian on my head the entire time." He squacked futily, knowing that they couldn't understand him.

"Really? Who?" Asked Gabi with a giggle while the humans carried them to a building.

"Gee, I wonder who." He remarked dryly.

"Let's get you two love birds into your new home, until we're confident you can survive in the wild you'll be living in our house in our research center." Said Tulio with a smile.

"When I get out of here I'm going to peck your eyes out." Remarked Nigel with a frown as all four of them entered the building with numerous shelves of books as Tulio walked them over to a glass tank, set the cage down, and slowly opened the door. "Ugh, you're going to make us live in there? I refuse." He said with a frown.

"Aw come on honey, it looks nice and comfy." Smiled Gabi getting off him and walking out while being carefully picked up and set in it while she jumped in the water. "The water's cool too!"

"Well, I doubt I'll be swimming a lot in there." He said with a frown as he refused to come out of the cage.

"Seems like he's gonna be tricky." Remarked Tulio who held his hand in. "Come on little guy, no need to be-YEOW!" He pulled his hand out after Nigel bit it and hissed while waving it away. "Ooh, yeah I think he's not gonna wanna leave."

"Well, I guess we'll have to get some gloves and make him move, I think his girlfriend is getting impatient." Linda said with a frown as she saw Gabi pressing her face against the glass.

"I'd like to see you try woman." He sneered before closing the door.

"Well, we could just put the cage in the bigger one, and have him walk out on his own."

"Or," Linda smiled. "We make a new cage that connects the cage to the tank and that way they both have their spaces if they wanna spend some time apart."

"You're implying we're mates!" He squawked out in annoyance.

"They're not wrong~." Gabi called with a smile, making him groan.

"Well making something like that will take time, but if we start tonight it might be ready."

"I'll get some blueprints drawn up."

Nigel crossed his wings while turning his back to them and Gabi. 'Annoying.'

(Later)

"There...it took all night, but we finally got it." Said Tulio as he stared at the plastic pipe that connected the two cages. "Once I open the doors they will be together again."

"Plus with the pipes they can enter each other's domain without trouble." Smiled Linda while Nigel scowled.

"I stand corrected, when I get out of here I shall peck BOTH of your eyes humans!"

"Hurry up and open the door! I need my Nigel!" Gabi said as she looked at the bird desperately.

"I swear humans, don't you dare-"

"Here we go." Tulio said as he opened the door.

"NIGEL!" Gabi squealed happily as she charged towards the bird.

He went wide eyed before flapping his wings and got up to the top of his cage, but saw Gabi easily jump between the sides of the oval shaped part before landing on his chest.

"I'm so happy to be with you again! I don't even want to leave your side again!" She said as he groaned.

"We were a few feet from each other."

"But it was for so loooong!"

"It was two, three hours tops."

"Then we gotta fill up that time while sticking together." She sighed while making herself cozy on his chest.

"Aw, that's adorable." Smiled Linda with Tulio nodding. "We better give them some alone time."

"What? NO! Don't leave me alone with her!" He squawked. He saw them walk away and cawed out while trying to scratch at the glass cage. "Anything but this!"

"Did you hear that Nigel, we get a new home and time together, this is the best day ever!" She said happily as Tulio and Linda waved them goodbye as they left the room. "Best honeymoon ever. Wait a second...this is more of us getting a permanent home!"

"No it is not." He shook his head. "Once I get out of here I am going to be free to get my revenge, and you can do...whatever you want."

"Well, I want to be with you! And I like it in here, we have food, water, space, and each other." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

He facewinged. "How is a cage meant for a bird?"

"Well...it gives you a chance to work out your talons." She smiled getting off and giving them a feel. "Think of it as a chance to get the biggest muscles out of any bird around, but with your legs."

"Thank you Gabi, that makes me feel so much better." He remarked sarcastically.

"You're welcome honey!" She said with a smile.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

(Timeskip)

Nigel paced in his cage while looking around for something to hit against the wall with Gabi currently napping on a lilypad in the tank. 'At least she isn't clinging to me right now, so that's a plus.'

That's when he spotted his food dish and wasn't full, meaning it would be easy to lift up.

'Finally, fate has smiles upon me.' He thought as he picked it up and began to waddle towards the side. He raised his talon with it and swung it to the side, only for it to bounce off without making a scratch. 'Damn it, did they make this out of plastic or reinforced glass? This will make escape much much harder.'

He went about it with the same thing, pick up dish, hit it against glass, go and grab it again, rinse and repeat.

Of course what he didn't realize was the sound he made when he hit the glass with it slowly stirred Gabi from her sleep.

"Ugh...uh...Nigel?" She groaned as her eyes began to open. She stretched her legs out and made her way to one of the pipes and climbed up it before poking her in Nigel's cage with said bird getting irritated. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to escape this damned cage, I must get my revenge!"

"Oh!" She watched him continue for a few more times. "Actually, we can get out through the door."

"...What?" He asked as he dropped the dish.

"Yeah, it'd be much easier."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "And how, pray tell, do you expect us to do that if this whole infernal tank is locked?!"

She smirked while holding up a key. "I snatched it when they weren't looking."

"What? Brilliant! Then let's leave!" He said as he reached for the key only for her to pull it away.

"Wait, who said anything about us leaving now?" She asked with another smirk. "I said using the door would be easier, but I never said we were leaving."

"Gabi...give me the key." He said as he tried to grab it, only for her to jump away from him.

"No, I don't want to leave, it's my turn!" She smirked before jumping down the pipe to her tank.

"Gabi!" He hollered before following through the pipe which made him have to use his talons and had to carefully turn before landing down on some of the land in her tank and looked around. "Where did she go?"

"Like I said Nigel, I don't want to go, and it's my turn to decide! Last time I followed your wishes in the amazon, now it's your turn to listen to me!" Her voice echoed.

He growled before taking a deep breath and smiled. "My dear Gabi, I merely wished for us to leave so we may….uh...go on a date."

"We can go on one in here!"

He tried to stay calm, albeit with difficulty, and cleared his throat. "But what sort of date is it in a confining little cage?"

"One where you can't try and fly away."

"But my dear, sweet Gabi, wouldn't it be more romantic if I flew us over Rio?' 'And besides, I can't fly well anymore.'

"...How do I know you won't try to run away?"

"Well...do you really think I would?"

"Yes."

He groaned and rubbed his head. "What if I promise I won't?"

"Then how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

"I promise I won't try to run away, cross my heart and hope to die." He said as he crossed two of his feathers behind his back. "Now, please give me the key Gabi."

"...ok!" She called before popping up out of the water and held it up. "But I'm sticking extra close to you."

"Fine, just...give me...the key…" He said as he stared at it desperately.

"Sure." She tossed it to him before hopping out as he caught it.

"Thank you...and goodbye!" He quickly flew back up into the pipe and started to quickly climb while Gabi narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you done messed up!" She called before following after him.

"Soon I'll be free, free! I can get my revenge AND get away from that love crazy amphibian!" he quickly ran to his cage and started to fumble with the key as he tried unlocking it with the awkwardness that was wings. "Come on, come on!"

"NIGEL!"

"Come on, she's getting closer…" He grumbled as he fumbled with the key as Gabi got closer and closer. Just as she got to the cage the door clicked and swung open before he flew out. "Ha! Freedom!"

"Nooooo!" She screamed as she lunged at him, managing to land on him right before he could take flight and escape.

"Get off!" He spoke while trying to get out, but got halted when her tongue lashed out and grabbed the other end of the glass and began to use it to pull him back. "No! What are you doing?" He asked as he tried to keep flying, mentally cursing that he couldn't fly as well.

She shook her head and pulled harder while using her hands to help as she gave a strong tongue backwards and got off him before using her tongue to grab the door and slam it shut. She then grabbed the key and swallowed it.

"Noooo! You fool, that was my way out!" he frowned before ending up tackled on his back and looking at an angry Gabi in the eyes.

"Listen closely!" She narrowed her eyes. "In here, I call the shots, not you! So when I say no leaving, that means no leaving! If I say we cuddle, we cuddle! And if I say to let me kiss you, you better let me do it on every part of your feathery butt! Got it?"

"And what if I refuse and say no?" He asked defiantly, trying not to show that he was a bit freaked out by her.

She slowly gave a dark grin. "Ever heard the term tough love?"

"...yes?" He said nervously. "So...what shall we do first Gabi?"

She smiled like before. "Simple, we cuddle, and then I'll smother your face with kisses."

"...Ok, fine." He said as she squealed happily.

"Thanks Nigel!" She hugged his chest and cuddled against it while he sighed.

'Just perfect.'

(Later)

Gabi hummed while looking up at Nigel's cage and saw him slowly nodding off to sleep. 'Just gotta wait till he's out.' She thought as she watched his eyes slowly close before shutting completely. She then waited ten minutes before she started to hear light snoring. She smiled and pulled the key out from under a rock and swam over to a second door, opened it up, and hopped out while also locking it behind her. 'Finally, I thought he'd never go to sleep.' She thought happily.

She hopped over to the front door, and with her dexterity and skills, managed to unlock it and hop out of the store and over to the pet store just next door with a small hole in the side of it. She easily slid through the hole and looked around the store with a smile. She saw the lights were out and most of the pets sleeping, but that didn't stop her from hopping down the reptile aisle.

"I hope she's awake at this time." She muttered as she passed several tanks before stopping at a large one. She hopped over and had to climb on from a few other tanks before reaching it and gave a slight knock on it. "Yo girl, you awake?"

"Ugh...Gabi? Is that you?" Groaned a female voice as a large brown python slowly opened it's eyes and gave a yawn while rubbing one of it's eyes. "Wow, what time is it? I figured you were gonna stop in sooner than this."

"Sorry, but Nigel just wouldn't fall asleep, ya know?" Remarked the frog while the snake was fully awake. "So how you been Sarah?"

Yup, ever since they got a new home Gabi had discovered a hole to this store, and made friends with Sarah since it never hurt to have a few friends who were girls, and considering the python at the time nearly ate her, it gave them an ice breaker before getting to talking.

"Eh, it's been kind of ok, a couple of kids came in to stare, but no one seems to want to buy me, I guess I'm just too much snake for them." She smirked while Gabi rolled her eyes. "So, how's your boy Nigel been doing?"

"He's been kind of cold to me recently, I think it's because I won't let him escape or run away."

"Girl, that's natural, sometimes you gotta be firm and cold to get the point across. Just look at me, me and my old fling Roger had a great one where I had him wrapped up all the time and we were the best couple around."

"But didn't you eat him?"

"Like I said, WERE." She clarified while a small part of her body seemed to twitch. "Go back to sleep Roger!"

"But I don't want him to hate me, I just want him to stick around."

"Well girl, one thing I learned from seeing them gerbils over there, is that cuddling and rubbing against each other seems to work."

"But I've been doing it constantly, but he just acts annoyed! I show him my love, but he just keeps acting cold, I think it's because he's never been loved before and doesn't know how to express it but...what do you think?"

"Well he's a bird so holdin' him in you ain't gonna cut it." She remarked. "Well, maybe get him some gift, I heard if a girl is firm but still shows she cares, the guy's less likely to run off and leave ya."

"Like your first mate." Remarked an iguana in the next tank over.

"Shut up Gerald, before I eat you ya jackass." She hissed angrily. "But yeah, try giving him something to show you care."

"Hmmm," Gabi rubbed her chin while looking around the pet store before spotting something and got an idea. "That's perfect! Thanks Sarah, see ya tomorrow." Before hopping down the shelf.

"Poor deluded girl, following your advice." Sighed Gerald.

"That's it, Roger's getting company!" She hissed angrily.

(Later)

"He's gonna love this!" She gushed while carrying the object into the tank and up the pipe before setting it down in his cage before heading back down to her tank and locked the door. She then turned around and stared at his cage excitably, waiting for him to wake up. After a couple of minutes he began to stir, much to her excitement.

"Ugh...mmm…" He rubbed his eyes before slowly looking at the blue object and went wide eyed. "YOU!" He cried as he stared at a blue, plastic bird that looked like a certain macaw.

"Suprise!" Smiled Gabi making him jump. "I got you a gift!"

"You got me this...this...reminder of my failures?!" He shouted as he stared at the toy angrily.

"No, of course not." She chuckled. "I got it for you to help take all your anger and aggression out on."

"...Well, I will certainly be doing that." He said before he attacked the toy with all his might as Gabi smiled.

"Aw, he likes it, my gift worked!" She smiled while seeing him tear into it with his beak, talons, and even toss it against the glass over and over. "I definitely deserve cuddle time later~." She said with an even bigger smile.

(Later)

Nigel was currently snoring after going nuts on the plastic bird while slightly feeling something move and brush up against him. 'Huh, I guess Gabi has decided to sleep with me again...damn.'

"Mmm, your feathers are so soft."

"Yes...now go sleep on your lily pad." He mumbled as he tried to push her away.

She held onto him tighter and shook her head. "Nuh uh, it's cuddle time."

"Ugh….now? Can't this wait until later?" He groaned.

"No, I earned this time, now shut up and cuddle with me handsome."

He sighed and reluctantly let her while closing his eyes. 'Fine, it's not like she'll leave anyway.' He thought as she mentally cheered, thinking that he was agreeing with her.

(Three days later)

"Hey you two." Smiled Linda walking over to the cage and tank with a clipboard. "Sleep well?"

"No, she climbed on my head while I was sleeping." He said in annoyance.

"But I just wanted to be closer to you."

"Well today we're gonna be doing some studies. And by we I mean me, but you two go ahead and do your stuff." She sat down. "I'm just gonna be observing while taking notes."

"Ugh, if being stuck in here wasn't bad enough, now we're going to be studied like lab rats. Oh, the humiliation." He groaned.

"Aw come on Nigel, maybe she'll take pictures too. Ooh ooh! We could work on our own poses." Smirked Gabi getting off and tried making herself crouch like a cougar. "I like to call this my wi-ld side."

"The only wild thing about you is your irrational affection for me." He snorted as he began to move back towards his cage.

"Hmm, treefrog, who I will dub Cindy, seems eager to be observed, while the sulphur-crested cockatoo, who I am going to refer to as Carl, is the opposite." Muttered Linda jotting that down.

"Carl? How dare you call me by such a common and stupid name, it's Nigel, not Carl!" He grumbled angrily.

"Oh don't let her ruffle your feathers." Smiled Gabi while laying on her back with her head back and tongue out. "I call this one oh sweet frog."

"If only." He grumbled.

"It seems that Cindy seems to act very energetic and odd, perhaps she has a brain disease that makes her act like this, resulting in her increased affection to Carl?"

"That I can actually agree with." He remarked while eating from his food dish.

"Hey, I don't have a brain disease!...probably." She said before lying flat on the ground with her arms and legs next to her body. "And I call this one the slithering snake."

"What's next, a poodle?" Asked Nigel while taking a drink from his water dish.

"How'd you know?" She asked in surprise.

"I am surrounded by idiots." He groaned again.

She stuck her tongue out and tried jumping around like a bark while even making sounds like one.

"It seems that Cindy is acting more erratic, if this keeps up I might consider sending her to another lab to have her checked over for diseases." Linda said, making the pink amphibian stop dead in her tracks.

"No! Please don't take me from Nigel! I'll stop I'll stop!"

"No, no, keep it up, better to get a quick check up, right?" He said excitedly.

She stopped and stayed still while letting out a croak like her species.

"Huh...it seems like she stopped...is she able to understand me? Probably not, but I will consider this in the future." She jotted it down while looking at Nigel. "And Carl is going about this observation rather natural."

"Yes, because I am not a foolish frog you twit." He said with a frown. "Now bring me your blue bird so I can kill him!"

All she heard was squawking though and jotted down while he flapped his wings around. "Huh, he seems agitated for some reason, perhaps he doesn't like to be watched, or he wants some time alone with his 'friend'?"

"No!" He spoke while Gabi smiled. "Stay there and keep watching us! Go right ahead, I won't even badmouth that...bird."

"Huh, more agitated behavior...I guess that's enough for today, perhaps I should install a video camera so I don't have to stay and agitate him?" She said as she started to get up.

"Wait wait! I'll even do stupid tricks, just don't leave me with her!"

"See you two lovebirds tomorrow." She said with a smile as she shut the door behind her.

He facewinged again while Gabi sighed with relief.

"Phew, that was a close one. For a second there I might have been in some bigger tank with all sorts of weird frogs."

"I can assure you that you are definitely the weirdest frog on this planet."

"Aw, thanks honey."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

(Timeskip)

We show Nigel eating from his bowl as Gabi watched him as she prepared to lunge at him. "Don't do it."

"What? I wasn't gonna do anything." She put her hands behind her back while smiling innocently.

"I know you're planning something, it's been hours since you last jumped on me, so you must be dying to do it again, right?" He asked with a frown.

"...maybe?" She spoke looking to the side.

"Well don't, I'm tired from last night and need a nap." He yawned. "You're free to go about and leave the cage if you want, but I need my beauty sleep."

"Well...then I'll just sleep with you." She said as she began to approach him.

"No, you stay on that side." He spoke using his talon to make a line on his cage and got on his pole before closing his eyes. "And don't cross it."

"But why? I need my Nigel!" she whined. "Besides, I'm in charge here, remember?"

"Have you ever seen me when I don't get enough rest?"

"...fair point, but why can't I sleep with you? I promise not to move and to be quiet."

"Because I wish to experience the sensation of slumber by myself."

"Awwww, really, come on, please?" She begged. She saw him go still and slumped before moving down the pipe and went to her tank to get out of there. 'Not fair.' She thought as we cut to Nigel.

'Finally, peace at last, as fleeting as it might be, it is nice to finally sleep alone, to not hear her senseless talk as I try to sleep.' He thought while relaxing and tried to slowly drift off to slumber.

After twenty minutes though he was still awake.

'Damn, why can't I fall asleep? I have my peace, my quiet, what else is missing?' He thought before looking at the plastic bird. "Perhaps I have too much energy and need to tire myself out, and I know just the way." He said before he threw himself at the bird and began to attack it.

After ten minutes he backed away, now exhausted from his fight with the toy. "There...now I can sleep." He went to close his eyes and felt a little better….but after twenty minutes he still couldn't go back to sleep. "Blast, why can't I sleep?" He groaned in annoyance. "I never had this problem before…"

He rubbed his chin and looked around while seeing the tank empty but him. 'Am I so use to her company I can't sleep without her bugging me?' He thought, not wanting to accept the idea. 'Should...should I let her sleep with me so I can go to sleep?'

He quickly shook her head at that logic. "Preposterous! I'm fine just how I am." He looked at her tank and realized something. 'It shouldn't take her this long just to go on some walk.' He thought as he got up. 'Has that crazy frog gotten in trouble?'

He crawled down the pipe and into her tank while noting the door was still unlocked. "Wait...this is it...my chance to escape!" He rushed out and started flapping his wings to carry him up the stairs with a grin. "Yes, fresh air, open skies, no Gabi, freedom here I come!" He cackled happily.

He slowly reached the door and had to try and turn the knob with his talons, but after that he flew out and looked around for the front door. 'Now, where is the door, I have to find it before she gets back! I won't go back into damn cage!'

He managed to get himself over to the door and tried turning it, but found it was locked and wouldn't budge. "DAMN IT! I'm so close yet so far away!" He shouted as he kept trying to open the door. "I can't go back to the cage with that crazy frog!"

"AHHHHHH!" Came a loud scream from outside one of the open windows.

"Gabi? Wait, a window!" He said as he flew towards the open window and looked out. He looked around and took in the fresh air before hearing a barking sound followed by the frog's scream. "Did that idiot manage to piss off a dog?" He said as he began to fly out of it, heading towards her screams.

He looked around while hearing the barking getting closer before seeing a pitbull round the corner with Gabi running ahead of it with terror on her face.

"Nigel, anyone, help me!" She cried as she barely dodged the dog's teeth.

"She has." He sighed while seeing them run under him as he kept flapping his wings. "Oh well, not my problem now." He said as he began to fly away before hearing her scream again, making him stop. "She does sound to be in g-NO! Do not worry about that frog! This is my chance for complete freedom, just ignore that amphibian." He said as he tried to keep himself from looking back.

Gabi kept running before spotting Nigel in the sky. "Nigel, my love! Please, help me!"

He closed his eyes while hearing her let out a squeak when the pitbull almost ate her and saw the dog chase her into an alley. 'Not your problem, not your problem, just turn and start flapping.'

"Please, help me! I promise not to be annoying, I promise to give you space, but please, help me!"

'Not your problem, not your problem.' He thought while seeing the frog get cornered and noted the dog seemed to be foaming at the mouth, unnerving him. 'Wait, does that canine have rabies?'

"C-Come on doggy, can't we talk this out?" Gulped Gabi backing up to the end of the alley.

"Nope, you're lunch little froggy!" It said as it got closer as Nigel stopped flying away.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Before turning and flying down near the dog and tapped it on the head with one talon. "Pardon me."

"Eh? What do you want feather brain?" The dog asked as it looked up at the white bird.

"I hate pointless squabbles, but I suggest you leave this frog alone."

"Or what?" It asked with a growl.

"Or I'll have to ask you to leave." He spoke while puffing out his chest. "Do you know who I-"

"You look like dinner!" He growled before jumping up and aiming his teeth toward Nigel.

"Woah!" He quickly evaded while flying above him. "You sickening mutt! I'll make you regret that."

"Try it ya overgrown pidgeon!" He barked before turning to Gabi. "But first, an appetizer!"

"Nigel, help me!" She cried in fear as the dog tried to bite her.

Said bird narrowed his eyes and dove down before landing on the dog's head and started pecking at it's face.

"Ow, hey, get off!" He said as he tried to bite Nigel.

"Feel my wrath you street mutt!" Cawed Nigel while pecking harder and holding onto his head with his talons.

"Nigel…" Gabi said as she watched in amazement as hearts surrounded her vision. "You're saving me...I knew you cared!"

Said bird didn't hear her and kept hanging on as the dog started to thrash around from the pecking. "Fear the almighty power of I, Nigel!" He laughed before the dog ran into a trash can, causing the lid to fall off and hit Nigel. "Owww….goodnight…" He said as he lost his grip and began to fall unconscious.

Gabi gasped as the bird fell down while the dog turned and snarled at him. "Nigel!"

"Time for dinner birdie!" Said the dog as it opened its mouth to bite him, only for Gabi to jump onto his face. "Hey! Get off me!"

"How dare you hurt my Nigel!" She shouted as she shot her tongue into his eye. It stuck while he yelped and shook his head while she went flying around with her tongue hanging on. "Bleh!"

"Get your tongue out of my eye!"

"I will if you leave!"

"Fine! No meal is worth this much work!" He growled as she unstuck her tongue and landed away while he ran off and out of the alley.

"There we did it Nigel...Nigel?" She said before looking at the unconscious bird. She jumped and hopped over before shaking him. "Nigel!"

"Huh….wha...what's happening?" He groaned. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where's that infernal canine?"

"I chased him off my love!" She said as she snuggled against him happily. "But not before you tried to save me! That was sooo cool!"

He sighed seeing her cuddle against him, but didn't make her get off him. "Well all that yelling was getting on my nerves."

"Well, either way I'm so happy! This is proof that you do love me too!" She said as he rolled his eyes and began to flap his wings.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I just happened to be flying by." He spoke while carrying her up while leaving the alley. "And because I couldn't get any sleep."

"Well, we could head back to the cage and get some together if you want." She suggested happily.

He wanted to say no, but he found himself sighing while going back to the building. "Fine, if only to cease your constant voice."

"Yay!" she said as they entered and he began to fly towards the cage.

'Perhaps this won't be as bad as I thought.'


	30. Ikumi and Soma

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ikumi and Soma

Series: Food Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikumi smiled while currently sitting in first class on a private plane heading on back to her home since it was summer break and she wanted to relax and see if she could hone her skills since she heard her dad had some fresh new cattle that were biologically worked on for better and easier cooking.

"I can't wait to get there, I bet by the time I'm done my skills will be so great I'll be the best meat cook in the school!" She said with a smile as she read a magazine about cooking. 'Although I wonder if I should have had Soma come with, he'd probably like a tour of the processing plant.' She thought as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. 'All it would take is one phone call...I could cover all expenses, and it would just be the two of us…'

That thought alone made her imagine the two observing a large piece of beef very closely and found herself blushing before shaking her head. 'N-N-now's probably not a good time, I should probably improve my skills first so I can impress him.' She thought as she set her phone down.

"Miss Mito, we're almost to your family's landing strip." Came the captain's voice over the speakers.

"O-Ok, please commence with the landing, is my father waiting for me?" She said as she shook her head in an effort to clear her mind.

"Yes, he should be there with your ride to take you back to your house."

"Good, I can't wait to see him." She said as she looked out the window to see a small airstrip. 'I'm finally home.' She thought as the plane landed and she saw a large limo parked nearby. She held on while waiting for the plane to completely stop before getting up and headed down the aisle to the door which opened and she walked down a stairwell put up while noting a short round man next to the limo with a red suit and white undershirt with short blond curly hair and with a monocle.

"Ah, my little girl, it's good to see you again, how's school been going?" He asked as she approached him.

"A-ok dad." She smiled while having to crouch down to hug him before standing up. "So, is it true?"

"Oh, you mean about the special cattle we have? Oh it is, I guarantee it." He chuckled. "Come come, let me show you."

"Really? That would be great." She said as they got into the limo. "I can't wait to see them! Where are they?"

"Well, since they're a new territory so to speak we're keeping them under watch at the factory." He replied before letting the driver know where to go before the limo started moving. "I knew as soon as the first batch came in you'd want to see them as soon as possible, and just from the color alone you'll tell they have potential."

"Well, now I'm even more excited, how did you even get them anyway, by the way you're talking it's like they're a new species." She asked curiously.

"Well considering the scientists we had to try and splice bovine genes together, you could call them the chimera cattle." He smiled. "So many work was put into making the superb animal to make the greatest dishes of beef in the world. If this one turns out to be a success, just think of the new species of meat we'd be able to use. We'd go down in history as changing the way meat is eaten and cooked for all time."

"Wow, that sounds amazing! I can't wait to see them and get my hands on some of them." She said with a smile as the limo began to approach a giant metal factory. 'I can already see myself dicing it all up, I wonder how tough the hide is.'

"I thought you would say that, so I pulled a few strings and I got you a private apartment in the factory! You don't have to leave and you can have instant access to all the meat you want." He said proudly.

She smirked and got a glint in her eye hearing that. 'That'll give me plenty of time to get use to this big guy, bring it on.'

The limo slowed down inside the factory while the two stepped out and headed down a hall while the inside showed various conveyor belts of meat being carried around with workers looking them over to make sure they were suited to be shipped out. When they entered an elevator though and her dad hit the lowest button on the side, the doors shut and it began to take them down to the lower area of the factory.

"Now, to ensure that no other companies can steal our cattle, all the lower levels are automated so we don't have to worry about human error, and so you aren't disturbed, this is where the special cattle is managed as well." Her father smiled before it stopped and the doors open before they walked out to show a see through glass tunnel going straight while on the other side showed numerous scientists doing research and experiments as the two walked by to the main room up ahead which had a large rectangle section that could be monitored above.

"Wow, this is pretty impressive dad, I think I'm really going to like it here. Quick question though, anything I should know while I'm down here?" She asked as she looked at the scientist and meat in amazement.

"Just to try not to tease the cattle." He replied as they entered the room and looked down while seeing several bovine that had short white horns and crimson red skin who were grazing on the grass in the rectangular space. "There they are, the chimera cattle."

"Wow, they look amazing, I can't wait to try one." She said as she stared at them in amazement.

"Well you'll have plenty of time, but right now the scientists still need to make sure they're doing alright. They tend to get a bit rowdy if handled wrong and it nearly put some of the workers in the hospital."

"Wait, really? Then how can the scientist work on them, they don't exactly look very strong." She asked as she looked down at the scientists.

"Well we do have some machinery to help keep them stable so they can get some blood samples. If they turn out to live long enough and the meat comes out perfect, we'll get into production of getting them into the breeding area. Luckily we have enough for you to practice on one, would you like that sweetie?"

"Very much dad, thank you!" She said as she hugged the small man happily. "When can I start?"

"A little bit later, if you want you can browse around the area or get cozy in your apartment. I'll make sure to let you know as soon as a good one has been picked. If we pick one too large or angry, it might be too dangerous since the hide is more thick than usual cows."

"I think I'll wander around a bit, get used to the area before starting." She said eagerly. "Later dad." She turned and headed out of the room while going down another hall connected to it and gripped her hands. 'I gotta make sure to sharpen my knives, last thing I need is breaking my best ones. Even if it's genetically made to be the perfect walking piece of beef, that doesn't mean I won't be able to carve it's hide out into a five star meal.' She thought as she looked around.

'Now then...which room did they take my stuff to, that's where my knives will be.' She thought as she looked at the blank metal doors in confusion. She rubbed her chin and tried to get a good gut feeling before grabbing the handle to one and smirked. 'It's this one.' She thought before opening the door and walking inside it before looking around. 'Damn it, it's too dark in here to see if this is my room or not, where's the light switch?'

She moved her hand around the side while trying to keep from tripping or bumping into anything. 'Come on, it has to be around here somewhere.' She thought as she kept feeling before feeling several switches and buttons. 'Wow, my room must be pretty fancy to have this many on switches and buttons.'

She hit a button before a bright light turned on and blinded her for a second before she hit several other ones without meaning to. 'Why's the light so bright?' She thought as she stumbled forward a bit as her eyes began to slowly adjust. She saw it was a spacious room with large machines and some robotic arm on the side with some weird canister attached to it.

"Damn it, this isn't my room!" She grumbled in annoyance as she hit the wall, accidentally hitting some more buttons. "Ugh, now I have to keep looking."

As she turned around the robotic arm moved over and what she failed to see was the yellow line around her or the needle coming out of the canister before it stabbed the side of her arm.

"OOWW! What the hell?!" She said as she felt something getting injected into her before the canister pulled away. She held the spot and hissed while gritting her teeth. "What the hell did that thing put in me?"

Meanwhile above the floor were two scientists with one looking through one of the closets for something.

"Hey, what are you looking for, it's quitting time man." One of them said as he put on a coat.

"I know, but I can't find the latest batch of hormones I was working on."

"You mean the one worked on for helping the cows get in the mood?"

"Yes, it's highly potent and I need to make sure it's locked up. The last thing we need is a leak and it gets the cattle all riled up."

"Well, don't worry about it, either someone already locked it up or you left it in one of the labs. Either way we can get in on monday, no one's going to be here all weekend except for the boss's kid, and she'll just stay in her room and the kitchen."

"Good call, besides it affects animals, humans are safe from it."

"Yeah, at least I think so. What the hell, it can wait, let's head to the bar, I'm buying!" He said as he and his friend left the room.

Back with Ikumi, she rubbed the spot while feeling a bit warm while some of the machines started turning on. "Ugh...what was in that thing?" She groaned as she stumbled forward a bit as she glared at the canister. "Stupid machine, I'll have my father turn you into scrap metal."

What she didn't realized was she was passing into another square with a scanner currently running over the spot as she felt sweat coming down her forehead. "My head...it hurts." She groaned as the scanner beeped and a screen turned on. She turned to it confused while noticing the floor she was on was moveable and jolted when it lifted up and started moving towards the machine. "W-What is happening, what's going on?" She groaned as the floor got closer to the machine. "I...should probably get off..."

Too late though as she entered the machine, which was dark, and she felt robotic arms moving over and holding onto her to where she dropped to her knees and heard loud noises from inside. "Hey, let me out, what's happening? Let me go!" She said as she tried to stand up only for the robotic arms to keep her on all fours as the machine kept going forward.

She heard something before two hoses slid down and blasted her with high powered sprayers of cold water making her shriek. She barely noticed that the few clothes she was wearing were starting to tear off of her from the power of the water. "No! Stop it, I don't need to be washed!" She shrieked as the sprayers stopped before two more hoses came out and began to spray her with soap. "Bleh! Let me off this!" She cried as she was coated in soap before two large rolling brushes came down and began to rub against her, tearing off any clothes still on her, leaving her naked on the machine. "Ugh, this couldn't possibly get any worse!"

She shivered from the water before it stopped and she saw a piece of metal that looked red hot slide down and she went wide eyed. "No no no! I'm not a cow! I'm a girl! Keep that away fr-AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the piece of metal met her ass branding her as she screamed in pain as another began to lower towards her as the first one pulled away, aiming for her breasts. When it hit she screamed out loud like a banshee from the burning flesh before they moved away and she felt tears in her eyes while the conveyor resumed moving.

"Fuck...ah….oh god that burns." She groaned in pain as she kept going through the machine. "Ow… why is this happening?" She groaned before seeing the machine printing out a yellow tag. "No...please no…"

An arm grabbed her ear before the tag was moved over and clamped it onto her, making her scream out in more pain.

"God...why...why am I in this position?" She groaned in pain as she kept moving forward. Eventually she reached the end with her too focused on the pain to stand up and landed on the floor while gritting her teeth. "It hurts….fuck!"

That's when the door to the room opened and her father looked in to see the machine before hearing a groan and saw his daughter naked, branded, and with a tag on her ear making him gasp in horror. "Ikumi!"

"Why is this happening...why me?" She groaned as she looked down to see the A-5 marked on her breast and ass.

Her father ran over with horror. "Ikumi sweetie, what happened?! Why are you branded? What happened to your clothes?"

"I-I don't know! I was looking for my room and I entered some other one, it shot me in the arm with something and the next thing I know I'm being branded and washed, and my clothes got torn off by the force of the wash." She said as she tried to cover herself.

Her father averted his eyes while she tried to stand up. "Take it easy, I'm going to call a doctor."

"O-Ok, thank you dad." She said as they tried to leave only for a metal arm to reach down and push her back into the pen. "W-What's going on now?!"

"I don't know!" He said before seeing the tag in her ear. "Oh no…. Ikumi, the computer has registered you as a cow, and since that tag is in your ear, it won't let you out because it thinks you're just a cow trying to escape!"

"What? But I'm not!" She spoke while hitting the arm while hissing from the burns before the arm set her down and let go before moving up. "I'm not a cow you stupid machine!"

"I'll try to fix this sweetie, I promise, I'll get you out of there, but first I have to check with the computer and make sure no cows are butchered, and I'll try to get you out of the system, it's just going to take some time." He said as she frowned.

"Just hurry!" She spoke as he ran off and she looked at the burns with a scowl. 'When I find the guy who messed up that machine I'm gonna tan HIS hide!' She thought as she sat down before she began to feel weird. 'Ugh, at least there aren't any other cows in here right now.'

She tried to wipe the sweat from her brow while feeling like her chest felt heavier than usual. She groaned as she softly rubbed them before feeling them starting to grow. 'What is happening?' She thought before she felt two bumps starting to form on her head.

It felt like something was rising up and trying to poke through her skin while her breasts tingled slightly and seemed to slowly start growing. She groaned again as she felt her ears beginning to tingle as she felt something starting to poke out at the base of her spine as well. "W-What's happening?"

That's when she saw her breasts grow to a full cup size and felt something swish out and touched her head before paling as it felt firm and pointed. She paled even more as her hand went down as she felt her ears which were now longer and folded in like a cow's with the tag still attached to one of them as her breasts kept growing.

She gasped and blushed when she saw them get another cup bigger before feeling something leak out from the nipples. "Oh god, please...please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She said as she put one of her hands to her nipple before feeling something push out of her tailbone, unaware that a scanner was above her, collecting data as she changed. When she looked at the stuff in her hand she felt her world crumble.

It was milk.

"No….no, this can't be happening...I'm not a cow…." She said before feeling something fuzzy touch her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a long tail that had a tuff of blonde hair at the end now sticking out of her back. "Oh god….oh sweet god! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She screamed before seeing several robotic hands coming down towards her. "No….what more do you want from me!?"

The hands grabbed her and picked her up before moving her over to another room which was filled with numerous stables of other cows who were feeding and had bells while the arms moved her near an empty stable before setting her down as the doors shut and two more held her head just as a small appendage rose down and wrapped a bell around her neck. Then it pushed her head through a hole, showing her numerous other cow heads and a feeding trough below her as the hands moved away.

"Hey, let me out! I'm not a cow!" She growled while trying to get her head out while the cows just kept on eating. "Do you hear me! I'm a person! A girl! I'm humooo!" She went wide eyed and shut her mouth. 'D….did...I really make that sound?' She thought as she looked around. 'I-I'm not a cow, but I just mooed? T-this can't be happening.' she thought before seeing several hands bringing down an automated milking machine towards one of the regular cows. '

They applied it onto the cows udders without much problem before it made a sound and the tubes began milking the liquid out from them while the cow kept on eating.

'Oh god, are these crazy machines going to milk me!?' She thought as she saw the same happen to several other cows. She tried harder to break the holder around her head while her tail swished. "This is the most humiliating thing I've ever had to deal with! One person who sees me like this and I could just die!" She said as she looked at one of the cows udders. "Well, at least I don't have one of those or another pair of breasts...for now, when do the transformations stop?" She said nervously.

She saw the arms slowly move her way and paled before the doors on the other end of the area opened and she saw her dad enter with several doctors. "Hey! Dad I'm over here!"

"Ikumi! What are you doing in….are those horns?" He asked in shock. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Just get me out of here before they start milking me!" She called in fear as she saw the arms get closer. "Hurry dad, please!"

"Ok, I will!" he said as he opened the doors and undid the head clamp on her, letting her move free and out of the stall as she tried to cover herself. "Why on earth would they bring you here?"

"They...they thought I was…." She muttered while pointing to the other cows.

"...What?" He said as he looked around before it dawned upon him. "No...why would they think that!?"

"B-Because...it's happening to me!" She said with a blush. "C-Can we just get out of here so I can get some clothes on?"

"Y-yes, of course, and don't any of you dare peak!" he said to the doctors as they moved out of the dairy farm.

(Later)

"Ok, I'm sad to say the burns can't be removed without plastic surgery." Spoke the first doctor after checking Ikumi who wore a long sleeved sweater which made her chest stand out more and make them avert their gaze.

"Yes, and the tag can't be removed either, during your…..changes, it practically fused with your ear, and they were never meant to be removed in the first place. We can't remove them without cutting off the ear." Said the second doctor as he looked at the tag still on her ear.

"Oh god." She covered her face while her tail swished.

"As for the horns and tail, the horns themselves could be whittled down like how some cattle get theirs to keep them from hurting anyone, but it would need to be done as time goes on. The tail however COULD be removed, but it would need to be done by a specialist or it could cause discomfort later on."

"And the breasts….we could shrink them, but it would be a long process, but we wouldn't recommend it. Due to the cow DNA they are made to produce milk, so even if we make them smaller they will still make milk, and it won't be able to store it for as long as they could if we keep them their current size." Said a third scientist.

"So you're saying my daughter is stuck like this?"

"In short, yes, we are. We are 85% the changes have stopped though, but we can't be certain, this is uncharted territory." Said the first scientist as Ikumi frowned.

"Then I can never go back to school! I'll be looked at like a freak! A walking piece of meat, literally!" She snapped while feeling tears in her eyes. "Where is that bastard who made that stuff? I'm gonna butcher him!"

"Well, it was a group effort of all the scientists, and that brings us to our next point." Said a man in a white lab coat. "You see, the chemicals in the canister were made to put an unwilling, 2500 pound cow in the mood to mate, not a teenage girl. The effect was your transformation and the fact that the system now registers you as a female cow." He said, shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, now we don't exactly know what effect this will have on you, but I would recommend EXTREME caution when in any livestock facility, the last thing you want is to be dragged back into the dairy wing, or god forbid the slaughter house."

She and her father paled hearing that while her tail swished back and forth. "O-ok, I understand...but isn't there anything that could just turn me back to normal?"

"No." he shook his head. "There needs more study to see if the process can be reversed, but at this time we're not sure how long it could take or IF it would even be possible."

"Ok...so now what?" She asked nervously. "A-am I going to feel an urge to eat grass, or do I need to get moooooo!" She said before covering her mouth.

"Well you might find your diet changing a little bit, but it doesn't mean you can't eat other things. As for the mooing, that comes and goes on it's own, like an impulsive reaction."

"Ugh, this is terrible." She groaned. "And do I have to be milked now too?" She said as she looked at her large breasts in annoyance.

"Well that's something you can do on your own if you feel it's more comfortable. But until a solution can be found, it might be best to keep from going out in public that much."

"But I have to go back to school eventually, what am I supposed to do then?" She asked as her tail flicked in annoyance.

"Well if you feel like there's a way to keep going as a chef there, our suggestion would be to wear thicker clothing to hide your tail, horns, and...frontal area." He coughed looking away. "And never travel alone in any building that deals with livestock. Other then that you should be able to go about your life like normal."

"As for the mooing and diet, you should be able to come up with good excuses for those." Spoke another one.

"That's all we can really do for you from now on, we can't change you back to normal." Said another before they began to leave the room.

She looked down with her ears going flat while her father looked concerned. "Honey...are you ok? I promise, we'll get you through this, ok?"

"I-I just can't believe this is happening to mooooo...me." She said, not bothering to cover her mouth this time. She covered her eyes with tears coming out and started crying. "It's not fair! I wasn't suppose to be turned into this thing!"

"I know honey, I know...but we can't change that now…. We can only go forward." He said as he patted her back. "Besides, it could be worse."

"HOW?!" She snapped with a scowl while he jumped back and she flared her nostrils.

"W-Well...you could have an udder o-or another pair of breasts….or a nose ring….or you could have been fully turned into a cow….or the system could have designated you as a breeder?" He said as he tried to calm her down.

She flared her nostrils and let out a loud cry before swinging her fist and hit the wall, making a hole in it. "But now I have horns, a tail and cow ears! And giant breasts! They're heavy and they make milk!" She cried out.

"E-Easy there! Just try and take a nap to relax and cool yourself. I'll do whatever I can to help." He spoke up nervously.

"Ugh...fine, whatever." She said as she walked away as a guard followed her to make sure she wasn't snached by a robot hand.

(Timeskip)

She sat in her apartment with a frown while currently looking at a hanging dead cow, one of the chimera ones and held a butcher knife. "Stupid cow, if you hadn't been created then I wouldn't have been made this way." She said as she took a step forward with the knife.

Her eyes narrowed before she swung her knife and began cutting pieces off it in a flurry of swings without blinking. Soon there was a pile of cut meat at her feet as she panted. "There...that felt good."

She grabbed some and tossed it in a pan and began the task of cooking some of this meat to see how long it would take, what needed to be done, the works. "I hope this stuff tastes good, or else I just wasted my time." She said as she watched it cook.

(Later)

Ikumi stared at the pile of cooked meat on the platter in front of her. She had gone ahead to grill it up while adding a few spices and held a knife and fork. "You better taste as good as I'm thinking or I'm gonna pay your little friends a visit." She said as she stabbed a large, juicy steak before cutting a piece off and bringing it towards her mouth. She bit into it and chewed it a little bit before going wide eyed. 'It's...it's amazing! This stuff makes regular cows taste like garbage!' She thought as she cut another bite.

She bit into it and shivered with a blush. 'It's like every delicious part of the cow is in each bite, and the spices makes it feel like I'm riding a raging bull!' She thought as she pictured herself on top of a chimera cow dressed like a cowgirl. 'It's….heavenly…' She thought as she took another bite.

Each bite made her relax and keep on going before all of it was finished.

"That...was mooooost excellent." She mooed happily. "It almost makes what happened to me worth it." She saw her tail swishing and sweatdropped. "Almost."

She then looked over at the remaining carcass, the leftovers of the bull that she just butchered. "Well, I better get rid of this thing before it stinks up my room."

That's when she heard a knock at the door. "Hello? Who's there?" 'Huh, I wasn't expecting visitors.'

"Sweetie, it's your father. I came by to let you know that I might have something to help cheer you up."

"Ok, come on in dad, what is it that could possibly cheer me up?" She asked as she walked towards the door and began to open it.

"A friend of yours." He replied since standing next to him was Soma with a blindfold while Ikumi paled and went wide eyed with her mouth hanging open.

"E-Excuse us for a second Soma." She said as she grabbed her father and pulled him into her apartment. "W-Why is he here?!" She asked her father.

"Well I knew all this would be hard on you, so I looked up some stuff on who you've been hanging out with at school, found out about this young lad, and thought maybe having him come visit would cheer you up."

"But what about...you know!" she said as she gestured to her ears, horns and tail. "What if he finds out?!"

"That's why I made it clear that if he was going to come here, he was required to wear a blindfold as long as possible. I said if he took it off even once he'd be thrown out." He whispered.

"But why? He's going to wear it the entire time?" She asked as she began to calm down.

"Yes, or until you say he can take it off, depending on the situation, now we have a few options, I can kick him out now, or you could be with him while he's blindfolded, you could let him see the new you, or you could cover up and be with him, your choice."

She felt a tick mark and looked at Soma who stood there without saying a word. 'Do I take the risk? He might find out eventually, and if it's just here I have a better chance of him understanding.'

"It's your choice dear, I'll leave you to it, just try to keep him in the factory, and don't let him wander off, we don't want another 'incident'." He said before walking away.

She sighed while walking over and pulling Soma into her room as he stumbled. "Come on in Soma-kun."

"Ok Ikumi-san...can I take my blindfold off?" He asked curiously as she made him sit down as she began to feel warm inside.

"No." She spoke while staring at him and realizing they were alone in her apartment. With no one else around. 'I-I'm alone with Soma...this...this is what I wanted all along.' She thought as she began to blush. She gulped and shook her head. "So, um, how did meeting my dad go?"

"Well...they met me at my restaurant, asked if I wanted a tour of the factory and then threw me on a plane when I said no, and then blindfolded me and said to not remove it unless you said too….not the best tour so far." He remarked flatly while she sighed and he turned his head. "Is there some big secret ingredient here? Cause if you don't want me around I could let him know."

"NO! I mean...no, I….I don't want you to leave...and there kind of is…" She said with a blush. 'Damn it, if you stutter he's gonna know something's up! Should I show him, tell him and have him go? GAH! And why does it feel so hot in here?! I turned the stove off!' Se thought as she tugged at the collar of the sweater she was wearing. 'Why is this so hard?'

"So….is this where you live? It...smells good." He said sheepishly. 'That sounds WAY too much like I'm some creep.'

"O-oh….thanks, I just made some meat….I don't have any left, sorry Soma."

"It's alright, I'm guessing you're getting some practice in?"

"Y-yep, I'm a lot better now, next time there's a shokugeki they won't know what hit them!" She said proudly. 'Wow, it is getting really hot in here.' She looked at the sweater and Soma while gulping. 'Should I take it off? It's fine as long as he can't see them, right?' She thought as she began to tug off her sweater, revealing the american flag bra that she was wearing that were barely holding back her large breasts, her brand mark also showing. 'There, that's kind of better.'

Soma heard a sound and was tempted to peek, but knew if he did the men from earlier would toss him out, hard. "So...are we really in a factory? I thought I heard machines and cows, but now I don't."

"Well that's cause this is an apartment my dad is having me stay at while I'm here since it gives me better chances to hone my skills with so many animals around."

"Wow, that's pretty cool...so if we're in your apartment, would it be ok if I took my blindfold off? If that's ok with you, I mean."

She looked at her chest with some milk leaking out and gulped. "B-Before you do, you have to swear that if you see me, you won't freak out."

"Umm….ok, sure, I promise." He said, unsure why she wanted him to promise that.

"On your life? And family name?"

"I swear on my life and family name."

She sighed. "Then go ahead."

"Ok." He said as he reached up and began to undo the blindfold as she gulped nervously.

'Here it comes, please keep it together.' She thought as he took it off before looking at her, making her feel even more warm.

His eyes widened as he stared at her, looking at the large breasts, her new horns, ears and tails, the brand and the tag on her ear. "I-Ikumi-san?" He said in surprise.

She nodded with a brighter blush.

"W-Wow….what happened?" He asked as he blushed a bit. 'H-H-Her chest looks...huge!'

"Well….it started when I came here for summer, my father's company has genetically made a new breed of cow…."

(Later)

"And that's what made me...like this." She said with a blush as Soma stared in amazement.

"Wow….just….wow…." He said in shock.

"Yeah…" She said as she looked around. "So….you never really got a tour of the factory, right?"

"Well not really one that didn't have me handled like a sack of potatoes."

"Well...would you like one? I-I could give you one." She asked with a blush.

"Sure, I don't mind." He smiled while noting some milk dripping down from under the bikini and looked away with a blush. 'Don't stare or you'll make her feel self conscious and look like a pervert.'

"G-great, then let's go." She said as she walked towards the door. 'Am I leaking again? Damn it, I haven't milked yet.'

And so she lead the way to the factory where it showed cows, pigs, sheep chickens, and bovine being lead away to be killed or getting checked up.

"Wow, I thought your dad only dealt with cows!" He said in amazement.

"Course not, I wouldn't be a meat master if I couldn't learn how to work with ALL kinds." She smirked proudly.

"Wow, that sounds awesome! I bet you know this place like the back of your hand!" He said as he watched several robotic arms carrying away some cows.

"You could say that." She muttered while leading him away from where they were going. "Let's go this way!"

"Ok, sure, but what's the rush?" He asked in confusion as she kept a quick pace. "We can take our time, right?"

"Yeah, but let's just say there are certain spots that are...off limits! If we go there we'll get in trouble."

"Oh, really? Huh, ok, makes sense." He said with a shrug. 'Huh, I thought she would have been allowed to go everywhere since her dad owns the place.'

'I am NOT getting milked, especially not in front of Soma-kun!' She thought with a blush as they kept walking. 'Wait, why did I add kun to his name? And...why did it feel right?' She thought as she felt warm again. She saw more milk leaking out and paled. 'If this keeps up then I'll be drenched! I gotta take some time to deal with this.' "Um, Soma-kun, I have to...use the restroom quick!" She said as she tried to cover her breasts.

He blinked and nodded before seeing her rush off. 'Wait, did she say kun?'

'Come on, where's the restrooms? I'd even take a simple towel at this rate!' She thought with a groan as she ran. She spotted an open closet and saw no one else around, but it had a towel, so she jumped in and slammed the door shut before taking her top off. "Finally, I thought I'd be stuck like this!" She said as she began to clean the milk off her breasts with the towel.

She flinched when she touched the nipples which grew sensitive and sat down while holding her breasts and saw some more milk squirt out when she squeezed them. 'If I don't get this done fast he's gonna get bored.' She thought as she looked around for something to help before seeing a small bucket. 'Well...desperate times call for desperate measures.'

She moved her nipples over it and started squeezing her breasts while seeing the milk flow out into it in a steady stream. 'Come on, come on, I have to get back to my Soma-kun! Wait...did I just call him mine?' She blinked while briefly imagining his hands on her breasts squeezing them and blushed while letting out a gasp. 'I-I need to focus, I need to hurry up and get back to him!'

Meanwhile, the red headed cook was looking around at the different machines as he waited for Ikumi to come back. All the while he was thinking back to her chest and shook his head. 'Stop! You're not a pervert, so quit thinking like one!' He thought as he tried to distract himself. 'It's been awhile since she left...should I go try to find her?' He thought as he began to walk in the direction she ran off in. 'This is just to make sure she's alright.'

'S-Soma-kun!' She thought as the bucket began to fill up and overflow a bit with milk. 'T-There...I should be done soon.' She thought as Soma began to get closer to the closet she was in. When she pinched her nipples though she let out a loud moan which caught his ears.

"Ikumi? Is that you?" He called, making her go pale. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm ok!"

"Why are you in a closet?"

"Um….girl stuff?" She said as she tried to put her top back on, but it slipped from her hands being wet and cursed.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to come in?" He asked as he reached for the door handle.

"N-No!" She spoke while standing up, but knocked the bucket over and wound up slipping on it and falling in the stuff which got all over her just as the door opened. "Damn it!"

"Ikumi? What's going on….w-why is your top off?" He asked as he began to blush a bit. Seeing her bare chest along with the milk all over her was making it REALLY hard not to pop a nosebleed.

"D-Don't worry about it Soma-kun, c-could you help moooo!" She said before covering her mouth with a blush as she felt warm again. 'Oh god someone just kill me!'

'D-did she just moo?' He thought as he blushed some more. "W-would you like some help up?" He asked as he held out his hand.

She nodded and reached out before grabbing his hand and slowly stood back up, but when she slipped again she tugged him down and he went falling on top of her.

"Whoooaa!" He said before landing on her, unfortunately his face landed right on her left breast, making her moan at the impact. "S-Sorry!" He said as he tried to get up. This just made his right hand land on her other breast.

'This is so embarrassing yet...I want this…' She thought with a blush as she moaned lightly.

He gulped hearing that while feeling milk leak out from her breast and found the position hot. 'I gotta get off or this is gonna end badly.' He thought as he tried to crawl backwards away from her. "I-I'm sorry Ikumi-san, I didn't mean to fall on you."

She gulped while her tail swished and she grabbed him by the shoulders. "Wait."

"Huh? Why?" He asked in confusion as he tried not to stare at her breasts.

"If we're already like this….we should….finish it."

"W-What?" He asked with a blush. "W-What do you mean?"

She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes with a blush before leaning up and pressed their lips together. She then pulled away and smiled and said. "Now do you get it?"

"W-W-W-Wha…" He said, still trying to process what just happened. 'She….kissed….me.'

"I...I really like you Soma-kun...and...I want you…" She said with a blush.

He was speechless and didn't know what to say while feeling a part of him rising from that and their position. "I...I like you too Ikumi-san…"

"Really? You do?" She asked happily.

He slowly nodded before getting pulled into another kiss, only this time he felt her legs wrap around his waist to pull him closer and kiss him more aggressively. She pulled him deeper into the closet and made sure to shut the door so they wouldn't be disturbed.


	31. Finn's Swords and Finn

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Finn's Swords and Finn

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a quiet day in Ooo, nothing was happening and the sky was clear, except for one figure who flew high in the clouds. They were slouching over and had a quiver of arrows on their back while looking blue, literally, and had a bow in their hand while wearing a pink heart hat on their head and was blowing a raspberry.

"Ugh, there's nothing crazy or in love down there...how boring." It said as it flew around lazily. It flicked the string on its bow while passing over a forest before spotting a fox walking around on his own. "Hmmm, can I mess with this? Let's see if it's in love or has any kind of connection to someone." It said as it blinked its eyes before they turned pink.

The fox scratched it's butt while the being didn't see any pink aura coming off him, making him groan.

"Looks like it's good 'ol Joe's time to help." He grabbed an arrow and pulled it back while looking around and spotted a rock the fox was passing by before launching the arrow as it flew down and hit the stone which glowed pink briefly.

The rock then began to shake a bit before it began to change, beginning to look human and female before looking at the fox that was walking away.

"There we go, this should be entertaining." He smiled before seeing the fox stop and stare with wide eyes while the rock girl giggled and winked at him.

"W-what? A-are you looking at me?" It asked as the rock girl began to approach him. "And are you….made of rocks?"

"Yes, and I want you handsome." It said as it reached out towards the fox. "You always walk past me every day, and I want you cutie!"

He gulped while she pulled him close and rubbed his head. "Uh, so...you wanna like, date or something?"

"No, I was thinking something more permanent." She said with a smile as the figure above them giggled.

"Now that's nice, nice." He nodded before floating off and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, maybe I should do that all day. Don't look for any real love, just help people get together, even random junk. Yeah, now that's helping, in a way. As long as my boss doesn't find out." He muttered. "All I gotta do is not get seen...now, who should be my next victim?" He giggled as he kept flying.

He flew over the candy kingdom and noticed another arrow before firing it as it hit a street lamp just as Mr. Cupcake was passing by.

The lamp began to change its form as it started to grow legs and arms, uprooting itself from the street as a face began to form on the light bulb before it looked at Mr. Cupcake. Said candy citizen gasped while the lamp smiled.

"My word!"

"Hey, how you doing big stuff, those muscles just for show, or are they the real deal?" It asked as it began to approach him.

"Of course they're real." He flexed them with a smile. "I work out every day."

"Wow, that's impressive, I think I wanna see them in action, you interested?"

"Go right on ahead sweet thing." He grinned while she wrapped her arms around his arm before they walked down the street.

"Another perfect couple! Am I good or what?" The figure chuckled as it began to fly away without noticing one arrow slipping out from the others and going through a window in the main castle.

Inside Marceline was strumming her ax while watching PB looking at some beakers. "You ever get bored of all that sciencey stuff?"

"Do you ever get tired of playing that guitar?" She asked, not bothering to look up.

"Not in the least." She chuckled while not seeing the arrow before it hit her butt and disappeared as she jumped up. "OW! What the Glob?!"

"Marceline? What is it, what happened?" Gumball asked as she looked up at the vampire who was rubbing her butt before she started to feel weird.

"Like something stung me." She frowned before looking at the princess and swore she saw hearts float around the girl's face.

"Um...are you having an allergic reaction? You're looking at me weirdly…" She asked as she looked at Marceline uncertainly.

The vampire shook her head while setting her ax down with a grin. "Course I am, in fact, what say you and I do a little science experiment?"

"Really?" Smiled PB figuring her friend had a change in heart. "I'll go get some blueprints I've been meaning to get to."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about something like that, you could say this experiment is more...biological." She said as she began to fly towards the candy princess.

"Hmm, I think I need something more challenging." Muttered Joe while noticing loud moaning from the kingdom, but kept on floating while looking down. "Something REALLY out of there." He said as he floated across the sky. "Maybe a harem? It's been ages since I've done one of those."

While he was moving over a large plain we cut to the treehouse where Jake was currently pushing a wheelbarrow out the front door and looked inside.

"Yo Finn! I'm gonna go get rid of the broken swords! You need anything?!"

"Nah man, I'm good! Don't cut yourself bro!"

"Ok!" Jake called as he kept pushing the wheelbarrow. He whistled as the creature above took notice with the magical dog heading over to a large junk pile near the forest before dumping bits and pieces of Finn's old swords while saluting. "So long fellas, maybe you'll make a family of raccoons really happy. They could use you for like some cool sword fort."

'Old swords...they probably have memories embedded in them from being used...I can work with this.' He thought with a grin as he watched Jake walk away before pulling out a large pink arrow. "Time for a second chance."

Jake himself resumed whistling while not seeing the arrow land on the pile which glowed pink before he reached the treefort and headed inside. "Done."

"Cool, where did you find all those broken swords anyway?" Finn asked as he played a game on BMO.

"I was going around the place and just started chucking old pieces. Some of them were from your old swords."

"Really? Wow, that brings back memories…. You wanna turn?" He said as he pointed to BMO.

"You bet!"

Outside the creature smiled seeing the swords shake and twitch in the pile while the broken ones or the parts that were broken off from were slowly mending themselves. As they fixed themselves they began to glow more and more. "Yes, this is it! This is going to be my masterpiece!" The creature said.

"JOE!" Yelled a loud booming voice behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Aw damn it...hey um….not much just….doing my job, what about you?" It said nervously.

"ARE YOU MAKING WEIRD COUPLES AGAIN!?"

"...Weird is a very loose term if you think about it…" He said sheepishly. "I like to think of them more as…..ridiculously neat."

"OH GLOB, YOU ARE DOING IT AREN'T YOU! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He gulped before slowly floating up into a cloud while we see the swords glowing and changing shape before cutting back over to the treefort.

"Aw yeah man, I'm gonna beat the high score!" Called Jake as Finn watched. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. "Yo man you mind getting that?"

"Sure bro." Finn said as he walked towards it and answered it, only to hear Lady Rainicorn on the other end. "It's for you man."

He hit pause and grabbed it before holding it closer. "Yo what up Lady?" He listened for a bit before saying. "Really? Ok, no problem baby, I'm comin over right now, love you." He said before hanging up. "I gotta go bro, Lady needs her Jake time."

"Ok, I'll go on ahead and beat your score then." Smirked Finn taking the controls while Jake walked to a mirror to smooth out some of his fur.

"Whatever, I'll see you later bro, I'm gonna be busy with Lady for the rest of today, maybe I'll just stay with her tonight." He remarked before heading to the door. "Don't stay up late too much, I got pretty high." He smirked before leaving.

"Whatever." Finn said as Jake walked away from the tree house, unaware that some figures were approaching the tree. He started mashing buttons while his ship flew around blasting asteroids. "I'm gonna double what he got."

Unknown to Finn, the figures were watching him from one of the windows.

"Finn…." Muttered one while a smaller figure tried tugging on the knob, but it was locked.

"Ugh, stupid door."

"Well, if we can't get in the front then I'll find my own way in!" Said one of the other figures.

"We could destroy the door." Spoke one voice which sounded hollow.

"Yes, but then wouldn't Finn get mad?" Two voices said at once.

"They are right, we don't want that." Spoke another with a heroic tone. "To the backdoor!"

"Alright! I can't wait to see him again!" Said a voice that sounded a bit demonic.

Finn didn't pay attention, but BMO did as he looked over and noticed movement through the windows.

"Huh? Is someone there?" He called as he paused the game. He began to walk towards the window.

"Aw come on BMO, I was halfway there."

"But I thought I heard something Finn." He said as he tried to jump up to see out the window.

"Maybe it was a squirrel who was wearing a cool little hat."

"Somehow I doubt that...I will go investigate, stay here Finn." BMO said as Finn groaned.

"Come on, you're being crazy again, just let me finish the game."

BMO opened his mouth before hearing something. "Ssshhh! Do you hear that?"

"No." Finn said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll go check it out if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you."

Finn got up and headed to the back of the treefort. "I don't get what's got BMO all weirded out, but it can't be all that bad." He said before seeing the back door open and a figure entering it before disappearing into the tree house. "Woah!" He grabbed a nearby dagger on the shelf and narrowed his eyes before slowly moving where he saw the figure go. "Alright dingus, come out, I just saw you!"'

"...No you didn't...and who is that hussie you're holding?" Said a voice as the air began to feel static.

He blinked while hearing more footsteps and the door slam shut while feeling dozens of eyes on him. He steeled himself before letting out a battle cry and lunged forward where he sensed one. "Got you!"

"No you don't!" Said the figure as a golden blade came out and knocked the dagger out of his hands.

He gripped his hand and frowned before going wide eyed seeing the sword. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt Finn, we had so many memories together, I was your first!" Said the figure as they stepped towards him.

"Holy Glob." He muttered since the first figure looked like she was made of gold with a a black belt and a red gemstone in her forehead, long light blond hair, and a leather pair of pants with some scratches on her face. She was also holding what looked like his first sword.

"Recognize me now? It's me Scarlet." She smiled while the sword seemingly slid into her arm like nothing.

"S-Scarlet? B-but I thought you broke, how are you...like this?" He asked with a blush as he realized she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"We don't know, but we're glad to be here now." Another figure said as she stepped forward, showing a female with light brown skin with a belt made out of a long root with a pair of pants that looked to be made of tree bark, her hair was long and in dreadlocks, looking a bit like roots.

Next came a pair of two short girls wearing yellow long kimonos with smiles and black hair done up in buns and held with red ribbons who can over and hugged his legs. "We missed you!"

"We all did master Finn." Said one whose skin was light blue, and she was wearing a suit of armor with a headband that had a pink diamond in the middle with long blonde hair falling down her back.

One girl who had bright red skin and long maroon hair wearing a black dress similar to Fire Princess, two wings that stuck out and a pointed tail growled while stamping on the dagger he had and breaking it. "Why would you use such a small and weak dagger when you have a long and powerful sword like me?"

"I think you mean to say me." Said a girl who had long black hair and electric blue skin skin who was dressed like a greek goddess. "You're made of an idiot demons blood while I am made of the heavens power, lightning!" She flicked her hand as some sparks shot out and lit up the area for a moment.

He saw some more figures, including a pair of twins whose skin was grey and were frowning as they wore eye patches, leather skirts, gladiator sandals, a leather top, and spiked shoulder pads, both looking like they just stepped out of an apocalyptic wasteland or a coliseum.

They frowned as they glared at the other figures. "Whatever, let's just go slay some enemies."

"No, we must first make peace with ourselves if we are to sacrifice our lives." Spoke a girl with a skull necklace, light blue gemstone necklace with a black collar, long puffy white hair, with long brown bindings under a poncho that covered her body with the same bindings on her legs.

"For you maybe, but I'm fine slicing my enemies." Said a girl with green skin that looked like grass who had long, vine like hair and a green top and long dress that stopped at her feet. "I've missed being with you master, I was always your best sword."

"Heh, stand in line." Scoffed a girl with blue short hair wearing a short white ball gown dress with a pale skin tone. "I was his newest and greatest one after you, meaning he stuck with me for being so much stronger. I can cut through anything and even make him twice as powerful."

"Please, you were just the most recent while I was the more elegant and accurate blade." Said a skinny pale girl who had her red hair up in a bun. She was wearing a french dress and high heels along with a gold crown. "I was a better, more elegant blade compared to you!"

"I'm still his number one!" Frowned Scarlet before looking at the twins who held onto her master's legs. "You two, get off him right now."

"No! GO away you meanie!" They said as they tightened their hold on Finn.

Said human was blown away and shook his head just as BMO spotted them and gasped.

"Ah! Intruders!" He grabbed a sock on the floor before throwing it at the girl in the french dress.

"I say, what was that for?" She said with a frown as the sock hit her face.

"Let's slay him!" Spoke the gray twins with growls while forming the swords Finn used in the coliseum in their hands.

"What? No, you can't hurn BMO!" Said Finn as the small robot ran away in fear.

"Shall I smite them?" Asked the black haired girl with electricity sparking in her hands.

"No, no one is smiting anyone!" He groaned. "What is happening, who are you all?"

"Your swords." They all said at once.

"But you all look...alive and not like swords?" He said in confusion.

"Then how can I do this?" The green girl formed the grass sword in her hand before lunging and easily cut a random statue in half with just one swing.

"Or this?" Asked the red, demon looking girl as she changed into the demon sword before changing back quickly.

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. 'I...I have no answer for that…' He thought as he looked at them all in shock and amazement.

"Maybe we should go sit down in the living room, it's too crowded in here." Spoke the girl with dreadlocks.

"Yeah...dibs on sitting on Finn's lap!" Said the gold one as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"Hey!" Called the twins on his legs along with the other girls who followed.

Soon they were in the living room with Scarlet sitting on his lap happily as the others bickered as they tried to get closer to him.

Finn blushed from the closeness while looking away. "So….um...if you're all my old swords, why are you three like that?" He asked looking at the blue haired, green, and red haired girls.

"He was listening to music and didn't see where he was grabbing." Frowned the french looking one. "Frankly it offended me to think I was some rusted old sword."

"Yeah, but at least we're here now with you Finn." Said Scarlet happily. "So, any other questions?"

"Y-yes, tons actually."

"Then ask away." Spoke the girl with the skull necklace. "Get it all off your chest."

"W-What are you all doing here exactly? And how did you even get like...this?" He asked as he tried not to look at Scarlet's breasts.

"All we remember is being broken and in a pile of junk." Spoke one of the gray twins with a frown. "Unable to do anything-"

"Until an arrow landed next to us." Finished the other one. "There was a pink light and before you know it, we've become full fledged warriors!"

"Well, you two can speak for yourselves, all I know is that we're here and we all have the same goal." Said the one with roots.

"To be with Finn!" Chimed in the golden twins on his legs who held on tighter, much to the other's annoyances.

'Stupid brat's, how come they get to be so close to Finn, he barely even used them!' They all thought.

"Uh, so let me just get this all cleared up. You're Scarlet." He pointed to said sword.

"Yep!" She said happily.

"And you're Root Sword." He said as he pointed at the girl with dreadlocks.

"Uh huh."

"I wanna say...Sword of the Dead?" He pointed to the girl with the skull necklace.

"Yes."

"And you two...are those Dual Swords I used when I was under the influence of the Fight King, right?" He asked as he pointed at the grey skinned twins.

"Yes!" They cheered while holding their namesake up.

"You two would be...the Wakizashi me and Jake lent to that big slug, right?" He asked the two on his legs.

"Yes, but he didn't like us and threw us into your house when you weren't looking, besides, we always liked you better." They said at once.

"Ok...and you..are the Lightning Sword I got on the dungeon train, right?" He asked the girl in the greek dress.

"But of course, and quite honestly I'm disappointed you didn't use me that much." She crossed her arms with a pout. "I'm capable of magic and can easily outclass her." She pointed to the demonic looking girl.

"Ha, yeah right! You got nothing on me, you're just some random loot Finn got, you're like a cheap toy won at a carnival compared to me!"

"And...you're the Demon Blood sword, right?"

"Obviously, who else?" She cackled which made him feel reminded of when Marceline when they first met.

"And you're….the Pink Jewel Sword, right?"

"Yes master Finn, it is I." She said as she nodded her head.

"Ok, and you're the Grass Sword, right?" He asked the green one.

"Well yeah, no one can make a cut that clear unless it's me."

"Then you must be the Finn Sword." He said as he pointed at the one in the ball dress.

"Yes, I am the great Finn Sword, your best and greatest sword you've ever had!" She said arrogantly with a smile.

"And that means you're the Small Sword." He pointed to the one in a french dress.

"Yes, I am, and I am far superior to her." She said as she brought out a fan and covered half her face as she glared at Finn Sword.

"Ha! Oh really? Care to prove it in a duel?"

"You're on harlot!" She said as she made her namesake form in her other hand.

"Wait wait wait!" Spoke Finn quickly. "I said no smiting."

"This isn't smiting, this is a formal duel, I say let them do it." Spoke Scarlet with a smile. 'If they beat each other then I'll be right here for Finn to use.'

"Well, not right now! I still have questions." He said as the girls sighed and lowered their swords.

"Such as what?" Asked Sword of the Dead.

"Well….why are you all here and...why are you trying to get close to me?" He asked with a small blush.

"To protect you." Spoke Lightning Sword. "We as your blades are needed to help you in any battle, preferably me."

"No, he need us, we will make him a strong, feared warrior!" Said the grey twins as they sat on both sides of Finn.

"No us!" Spoke the Wakazashi twins with pouts. "We never get used!"

"Because you're not good swords, Finn didn't like you so he gave you to that slug!" Snapped one of the twins.

"We could beat you easy!" Frowned one of them.

"Well, it's obvious I'm better than all of you, I'm magic!" Said Lightning Blade as she pushed Scarlet off of Finn's lap and hopped on it with a smile.

Said boy blushed while she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come now Finn, what say we go on an adventure and you can see just how powerful I really am?"

"W-Well uh...I…" He stammered with a blush before the Sword of the Dead grabbed his left arm.

"No, he will go with me so we can send our enemies into the ground."

"No way, me and him have some catching up to do." Spoke Root Sword grabbing his right arm.

"Forget it, he wants to go on an adventure with me, right master?" Asked the Pink Jewel Sword as she went around the couch and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I wasn't used much, but I can guarantee I'm slim and easy enough to wield, unlike that bulky thing." She pointed to the Demon Blood Sword.

"Who are you calling bulky bitch?!" She shouted angrily. "That's it, bring it on, I'm the only one Finn needs!" She said as she turned to him. "Right Finn?"

"Uh…."

"No, he needs me." Spoke the Grass Sword. "Come on Finn, I can literally wrap myself around your wrist and protect you even in your sleep, her? She'd slow you down."

"Um…"

"No! I am part of you, I know you better than any of these wannabes! I'm the best sword for you!" Finn Sword said as she tried to get close to him. She pulled Lightning Sword off and got comfy while rubbing their cheeks together. "Come on, an adventure with just the two of us, maybe a pair of cyclops, or even go to some uncharted land, just imagine all the undiscovered treasure that's waiting for us."

"Hey, I could be much better than her! I am quick, elegant and sophisticated, much better than her! I promise! I will always be by your side!" Said Small sword as she pulled one of the twins away from his side before wrapping her arms around the arm.

He blushed since all of them tried getting in closer and it was getting pretty warm. "C-C-Can't we all just get along?"

"Oh come now Finn, with me you could truly go down in OOO as a warrior." Grinned Demon Blood Sword. "With the blood of a demon in me, you could vanquish any foe you meet, you could be the greatest adventurer of all time!"

"Come on Finn, I am your oldest sword, we were together since the beginning!" Scarlet begged. "I'm the only one with a real name!"

"Well….uh….I mean…" He sighed. "All of you gotta calm the math down!"

"...yes Finn." They all said at once, slightly freaking him out.

He took a deep breath. "Look, I get why all of you are like this. Some of you feel left out and the others are up in arms about being used, but you gotta chill. Honestly I don't mind using all you girls, in an adventure I mean." He spoke up quickly.

"R-Really? So...you're not going to abandon any of us again?" Asked Scarlet.

"No, I mean, all of you are real. Well, real as in you're like me and people, but you know what I mean. I'm not that kinda dingus who just leaves someone hangin'."

"Yeah, we know...and that's why I love you Finn." Said Lightning sword with a light blush.

His eyes widened while all the other swords turned to her shock before frowning.

"Hey, I thought we agreed to do it together! What the glob?" Scarlet said with a frown.

"Wait, what?" Blinked Finn in even more shock.

"Well I couldn't hold it back anymore! And now that I said it first I get him first!" She said as she looked at him with a smile.

"No, it doesn't work that way and you know it!"

All of them frowned before crowding around Finn and grabbing a part of him while his face looked like a tomato.

"W-What is going on?" He asked as they kept tugging on him. 'Is this some whacked out dream? Or do they all like me like that?!' He thought with a blush.

"Wait, wait, wait! We're not going to get anywhere like this!" Small Sword shouted.

"For once I agree." Frowned Finn Sword.

"Well, then how do you suggest we settle this?" Asked Grass Sword with a frown.

"...rock, paper, scissors?" Suggested the Wakizashi.

"No, we...should have Finn decide!"Said Scarlet as they all turned towards him. "Finn, what is the best way to decide all this?"

"Um uh...I…. don't know?" He said nervously as he tried to back away from them unsuccessfully.

"I say the one who proves herself the best gets top billing." Smirked Demon Blood Sword with a chuckle. "And I don't mean as the best blade, but female companion!"

"Then an elegant, refined woman like me would win compared to the brute you are." Said Small Sword with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not scared to do this." She grabbed Finn by the cheeks and leaned in before capturing his lips, causing all of them to go wide eyed with Finn's face turning a whole new shade of red. "There, I think I just won this little competition." She said as she ended the kiss with a grin as the other swords frowned.

"My turn!" Spoke Lightning Sword making Finn face her and pecked him lightly on the mouth while hugging his face to her chest while rubbing his head. "I can do more then kiss him, I can make him calm and relaxed within seconds."

"Well that's nothing, I can wrap around him and keep him safe with me." Said Root Sword before pushing Lightning Sword away and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him.

"I can make his adventures soothing and if he should fall in battle, I will be there beside him for eternity." Spoke Sword of the Dead before kissing his cheek and holding him from behind.

"Well we will protect him and be with him always, making sure he never falls in battle!" Said the steel swords as they each grabbed one of his arms and kissed his cheeks.

Finn blushed while seeing the others try doing the same while feeling faint. 'Oh Glob almighty.'


	32. Issei and Genderbent Males

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Issei and Genderbent Males

The reason for the vague title is on fanfiction if you put a long ass title it will cut it down, and with the long names and characters used in this, you can pretty much already see what I mean. So I'll just put the list of the males turned girls in here.

Kiba

2\. Gasper

Riser

Sirzechs

Vali

Series: Highschool DxD

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caw caw." Went several crows as they flew passed a large high school building. Walking into it were numerous girls in the school's uniform which accented their bodies, especially a few girls looking out one of the windows on the second floor.

'Such peace.' Thought a red head with with blueish green eyes, a massive bust that bordered on a high E cup, and a small ass. She also looked kind of calculating and alert even on this peaceful day.

"Rias-sama, do you require anything?" asked a girl with short blond hair, grey eyes, and a medium C cup chest with a small ass.

She turned. "No, but I appreciate that though."

"Buchou-sama, is there anything you require?" asked a shorter girl with short white hair and hazel eyes who had an A cup and the smallest of all the asses.

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"Sorry if this seems mundane Sirzechs-sama, this is what mornings are like." smiled a girl with violet hair, long black hair with an orange ribbon holding it in place with a medium sized ass and DD cup chest.

"I understand." Spoke a woman with long red hair that reached to her massive ass, green eyes, with a almost shocking EE cup chest, as she wore a red business suit. "But it's a aspect of life that helps clear the mind." she looked at Rias. "Sister, is it true there's a student here who might hold potential?"

"Yes onii-sama." She said with a nod.

"I see, and who is this student?"

She looked out the window before spotting a brown haired boy wearing the male uniform and pointed at him. "Him, Issei Hyoudou."

The woman looked down and hummed. "A boy? Last I heard this academy was only for girls."

"That was awhile ago, now the academy is trying to allow males in too, but there's only a handful."

"And most of them are perverts." giggled the black haired girl.

"Disgusting." spoke the white haired girl in a monotone.

The woman nodded while still looking at the boy. "And is this one a pervert?"

"Yes." nodded Rias. "But my intuition tells me he may have one of the strongest boosted gear ever seen in centuries."

She rubbed her chin at that information. "I see, that's good news, very good news indeed."

"And with the right training, he could be the strongest former human in history." Rias said while the woman started to get ideas in her head.

'Perhaps I could see for myself if he does have the power.'

But what they didn't know was a girl with dark silver hair and hazel eyes wearing a black coat over her uniform was heading to the academy with a frown while feeling an odd force around her.

[Can you sense that Valina?] asked a female gruff voice in her head.

'Yes, the red dragon. He's close by.' She thought while her medium sized ass moved a little along with her D cup chest. 'If we could pinpoint him then we might be able to see if he's as strong as you say.'

[The energy is faint, so either he's trying to lay low, or maybe the one with his booster gear hasn't unlocked it yet.]

'If it's the latter then I'm going to enjoy making him suffer, or at least enjoy chasing the guy around.' She thought with a smirk.

We cut back to the room the girls were in while hearing the door open making them turn with Rias frowning.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure at the door was a tall woman with short blond hair that was spikes in a few places, wearing a red burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right side, a white dress shirt that looked ready to pop from the strain from her G cup breasts, a pair of black pants with a small skirt covering her medium sized hips. Her black high heels made a clinking sound as her dark blue eyes looked at Rias with an arrogant smile. "What? No hellos for your wife?"

"Risera, what are you doing here?" asked Rias' sister with an unamused expression.

"I'm just here for a very important errand." She shrugged. "Besides, is it wrong for me to see my future wife so early?"

"I'm not your wife." She frowned.

"Not now, but soon." Risera said while taking a seat on a chair with her legs on the table.

She frowned and looked back out the window before feeling something was off and saw the silver haired girl before her eyes widened. "No, this can't be."

"What?"

"Another boosted gear." She muttered. "But not just any boosted gear."

"What is it Rias-sama?" asked the blond haired girl.

Her look hardened. "It's the white dragon."

That got the room to be unnaturally silent before Risera smirked.

"Oh no, the travesty. Really, what is so wrong with a strong boosted gear like that?"

"If it's here then it would spell disaster if the red dragon is here as well." frowned Rias' sister before turning to Rias. "Is that who you said? Is that his boosted gear?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect it to be such till just now."

She turned. "Then we must prevent those two from finding each other."

"Oh relax." Risera waved off. "If you want to keep them from meeting, just kill whoever is easier." she smirked. "They can't battle if they don't meet, and if one of their hosts dies, it'll be a while before finding a new one."

They frowned at her while outside Issei looked around and spotted a boy with glasses and another with his head shaved and smiled. "Matsuda! Motohama!"

They turned to him.

"Issei, how's it going?" Spoke the one with glasses.

"Alright." he leaned in while grinning perversely. "Especially when you lent me that DVD."

Matsuda adjusted his glasses with a glint and matching grin. "I told you it was worth waiting."

"But I'm surprised that you liked tentacles." He said to Motohama. "I'm alright with it, but damn, this thing had a lot of them!"

"Heh, one can't have enough." smirked the boy before leaning in. "Guess what we found? We found the perfect hole that gives us a clear look into the kendo girl's club."

Issei grinned wider. "You gotta show me, right now before class begins!"

They smirked before looking around.

"Alright, but I warn you. This is a very dangerous but worthwhile adventure into the realm of the female body."

Issei felt his nose bleeding a little. They were about to head to the spot before he felt a tugging sensation in his gut which made him stop. 'What the?'

[...fuck…..] spoke a faint voice in his head that sounded so quiet that it almost was like a low motor of a far off car.

He blinked and looked at the two. "What?"

"What?"

"Did you just say fuck?"

"No, why?"

[...fuck…..bitch….]

Issei looked around while the tugging feeling increased. All the while the silver haired girl stopped when she felt the sensation herself.

[He's here.]

'Yes, the red dragon.' She thought while looking ready to kill, well if looks could kill that was. She looked around before her eyes landed on Issei and narrowed. "There he is."

[...run…..!] the voice said while sounding like a truck engine.

'Huh?'

[RUN!]

"You!" Yelled Valina while pointing to Issei.

He turned and saw the girl walking towards him while gulping. "Y-Yeah?" 'Shit! Did she overhear us?'

"You and me, a fight. Right now!" She said with a growl.

"Um….why?" He asked nervously.

She frowned. "You know why."

'Shit! She knows!' he held his hands up. "It wasn't my idea!"

She got in a stance. "Nothing is, you brat!"

He paled while trying to back away slowly. When he saw her run at him he braced himself with his eyes closed as his left arm glowed red and her back glowed white.

That was when the oddest thing on earth occurred, and no it wasn't God stopping the fight. Nor was it a demon eating its tail, but….well….

SQUEEZE~

Valina's eyes widened as she saw one of his hands on her chest and felt her face heat up. "Y...Y….Y….You…..PERVERT!"

He slowly opened his eyes and went wide eyed as well. 'So soft.' before he could pull back though the glowing grew and actually seemed to clash against one another, which seemed like only they could see while it grew and he went wide eyed. "W-W-What's going on?"

[Oh crap! Abort now!]

The glow increased until it started to pulsate like a water ripple as it began destroying glass from the windows.

The girls inside felt the wave and saw the glass break, but it kept on going while passing by a secret room connected to theirs.

Inside the room were seals that looked a few years old or so.

SLISH!

But it didn't stand the pulse wave at all as they broke into pieces. When they fell to the ground the figure inside gasped and was stunned.

The figure was a girl with elf like ears, platinum blond hair, pink eyes, a B cup chest, a large ass, and wearing a girl's uniform with black stockings.

"Huh? What happened?" she muttered. 'What was that? And how did it break the seals?'

Back outside everyone was confused by the wave, except for Issei's friends who saw his hand on Valina's chest and paled with dropped jaws.

"D-Did he…"

"Grope a girl's boob….?"

Issei at the moment felt very lucky and scared at the same time. But when he saw the girl slowly get angry he paled and pulled his hand back before going on basic instincts. "I-I'm sorry!" He yelled while running in fear the other direction.

"Hey wait!" called his friends running after him while Valina was stunned and her eye was twitching.

[Looks like you got a little pervert. How cute, in a annoying way.]

'Oh I'm going to kill him!'

[After you get him that is.]

She took off after him while we move back to the group of girls while Rias frowned.

"Damn it! Now that they've met each other their battle will continue."

"And their confrontation might have released something."

Risera raised an eyebrow. "Like what? A time displaced angel bitch?"

"Quiet." scowled Rias while the girl from before entered the room. "Gasper? You're out of that room? But how?"

"Um...I don't know." She said nervously. "The seals...broke...sorry."

"What? Rias, didn't you say those were some of your strongest?" asked her sister in surprise.

"They are, but I think it was the dragons that released her."

Sirzechs frowned hearing that. 'I may need to try and see if I can do something to avoid another catastrophe.'

'Those two meeting was enough to break Rias' seals? Hmmm, that gives me an idea.' thought Risera before standing up. "Well if you need me Rias-chan, I'm going to take a little walk around and see how well you keep this school up to code."

"What?" Said girl said confused.

"Plus I did see a girl going commando and that's a code violation." She lied. She waved while winking at Rias. "Till next time." before closing the door while Rias huffed.

"Rias-sama, what do you want us to do?" asked the black haired girl.

"Find Issei and the white dragon, and keep them far away from each other till I find a solution."

"And me…?" Asked the girl with elf ears.

"You just take it easy and stay here, if we need your boosted gear I want you safe so I can help you gain control over it."

She nodded before asking. "Can I go get a cookie? I'm kind of hungry."

She tapped her chin. "Alright, but bring Kiba with you."

"Thank you Rias-sama." She smiled. "You're so kind."

The group headed out while Risera smirked as she walked down the hall.

'Those two were pretty good if that was just them meeting. If they actually went at it they really would be stronger than me. But then again, if I were to add them to my own peerage, I'd be a living legend and Rias would be begging to do whatever I said.' She imagined it in her mind and grinned. 'Oh the possibilities.'

As this was happening, Issei was trying to hide and keep the voice in his head under control, even if that sounded insane.

'Oh man I actually touched a girl's boob.' he looked at the hand before rubbing it against his cheek with a smile. 'I can still feel it too.'

[You are dead. A very dead pervert!] the voice growled with a hint of fear and anger. [Of all the times my rival had to show up, it was now!]

'Hey! Quiet down! I'm trying to relish this moment voice in my head….wow that sounded crazy.'

[It was. And you are a dead human. Just why, WHY did you do that?!]

'I don't know! She just came at me and I reacted!'

[By grabbing her chest?]

'I can't help it, they looked so squeezable.' he thought with a nosebleed.

[FOCUS!] it yelled. [Look, you're going to die young and I'm going to be looking for another host, so why not, oh I don't know, RUN FROM THE BITCH!]

'Hold up! Just who are you anyway? And why can I hear you?'

[No time for introduction, we run now!]

'Just answer the questions baka!'

[I'M NOT A BAKA!]

"Where is that pervert?!" Valina growled with rage.

[He's around here, but I'm going to say one thing. It was amusing.] the voice said with a chuckle.

'I dare you to say that if it was you!'

A long pause occurred.

'Hello? Earth to dragon!'

[...If it was for a certain person then I'd be fine.] she mumbled, catching Valina off guard.

'What?!'

[Oh right, you never learned. It's a very long story. Longer than your attention span.]

'Talk then.'

[Well it all began centuries ago, so it'll be a while to get to the end.]

'Then start.' she thought back while resuming her hunt just as the bell rang. "Damn it, now I have to hold off till school's over."

[And by then I'll tell you my age old story of wonder and mystery.] she said while cutting to Issei, who was hiding in another portion of the school.

He looked around and sighed with relief. "Ok voice, start talking, and by that I mean WHY am I hearing you?"

[Fine, but my wealth of knowledge is not for the small minded.] it chuckled. [It'll change your perception on the whole world and might change you, but you're bound to find out anyway. You know the stories of gods, demons, and angels right?]

'Yes? And aren't they myths?'

[You're talking to one, for I am a heavenly dragon.] it said with pride.

'...NANI?!'

[That's right, I'm Ddraig, the red dragon emperor. Centuries ago me and another one fought against angels, demons, and archangels in a war that shook the world itself. We were so strong that the war the other three factions were in stopped to try and beat us, but even then we survived, but at a cost. Me and that bastard wound up sealed into boosted gears and were put into human hosts. We've been rivals since we were born and have fought each other whenever we met again, it didn't matter what time it was or who our hosts were, we'd fight until there was no more fighting in us or the humans died, and it kept on going.]

'...again NANI?!' He yelled in his head. 'YOU'RE THE DRAGON THAT MERLIN SAW?!'

[That half incubus? That was him? I didn't notice since I was TRYING to kill my rival!]

Issei blinked and stumbled a little. 'Demons, angels, are real?'

[Bingo, and I can even sense them. That girl you were running from? She's the host for Albion, the white dragon emperor.]

'She was...wait, so she wasn't trying to kill me for the….soft chest?'

[Oh no, that wasn't Albion's doing, it was all the girl's, meaning now she has a good reason to fight you, and I can already tell without Albion's help she's gonna tear your asshole open, but since I'm awake, I can help keep that from happening.]

'You can? How? Wait! Can you appear from my cock and fuck her? Oh that would be like this one hentai I watched yest-'

[NO!] he interrupted. [For god sake! What kind of smut do you look at? I can only see so much and that's something I'm gonna change. If you wanna survive against Albion, then you're gonna learn how to use the boosted gear and fight with your life on the line, or you could beg for mercy and get a quick death, I'll just come back later in some other person's body.]

'Um ok?' He thought before asking. 'But two questions. One, is there a God? And two, what are you capable of exactly?'

[God is dead.]

'W-What?!'

[He's been dead for centuries, along with all the original gods, demons and angels. Heck even Lucifer is dead.] it said. [And you get the powers of a real dragon emperor.]

'B-But…'

[God died during the war because he fought in a tired state since he put a ton of seals on the apocalyptic beast, and yes the name says why he did it. As for what I can do, well that depends on whether you're gonna take this seriously or not.]

'Um….if it's for a girl maybe. But will this hurt a lot?'

It chuckled darkly. [Oh so much, but that's during training.]

Issei gulped as he turned and walked down the hall before his face met something soft.

[Shit! Get out of there boy, that's a demon!]

'Huh?' He thought confused while imagining the softness in his head. 'Pillows.'

"Mind getting out of my chest." spoke a female voice as he looked up and saw Risera frowning.

His eyes widened as he saw her chest and popped a nosebleed while falling back with a smile. 'It's an angel.'

She looked at him while not impressed by his appearance. 'This is the red dragon user? What a let down.'

[Hurry up and run! She's a full fledged demon, and a strong one at that. Come to think of it, this school has several of them.]

Issei shook his head before starting to turn around. "Um...have a nice day?"

She frowned a little. "What's your name?"

"Issei." He got out while slowly walking away. 'What soft boo...no! Not now!'

[Good, now just get out of here bef-]

'Later.' thought Issei with a dreamy look on his face as he smiled and Ddraig anime fell inside.

[YOU'RE USELESS!] he roared in an exaggerated voice.

'Sexy blond.' he idly thought before noticing an older woman down the hall and stopped. "Rias-sama?"

[Another one, and she's stronger than the other.]

"Oh hello Issei-san, pleasant day isn't it." She said while making sure the white dragon user wasn't around.

[Don't look at the breasts and walk away.]

'If I can talk to him and explain the situation calmly he'll be willing to stay calm and see that now isn't the time to act irrational.'

"Are you a demon?" He asked while interrupting her train of thought. "Or something else?"

She blinked and held a serious expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean since I've been attacked by a girl with a dragon, and I have a voice in my head who's telling me God is dead. I wanted to make sure."

The girl let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, but if you're wanting to talk about that then come with me."

"Alright Rias-sama." He said while feeling a little lax seeing her boobs jiggling.

"Oh I'm not Rias, I'm her big sister, Serezechs."

"Huh?"

[She's the eldest of her family stupid.] Ddraig frowned. [And I think she's gonna try and explain what I just told you in private.]

'Me and her, all alone, by ourselves?' he thought while briefly imagining her crossing her leg over the other and blushed while his mind started going down south.

[Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter! Oh GOD! What are you doing with that squid?!]

'He he he.'

Serezechs saw Issei blushing while looking up and sighed. 'Relax, this is normal, although if he starts drooling I'm going to have to use force.'

He grinned before saying. "Whatever you say Serezechs-sama, he he he."

[Ugh!]

The two walked away while Kiba and Gasper were watching them from around the corner.

"He looks nice." Gasper said softly while eating a cookie.

"But kind of perverted." whispered Kiba with a chuckle. "I've seen how much him and his friends try to take a peek here and there, so be cautious, he might just catch a peak of your underwear."

She blushed and held the skirt down while looking away.

"Relax, I'll make sure he won't do anything to you."

She nodded a little. "Alright Kiba-san."

"We'll stand watch and make sure nothing happens, but we have to be discrete and not draw attention too."

"Ai." She said before finishing her cookie. "Can we get one more?"

"But you ate three already."

"Please?"

She sighed. "After we're done."

Gasper smiled at that while we cut to Valina listening to the story and was floored by what she heard.

'That bastard has demons on his side now? Well, this just got interesting.' she thought with a smirk. 'We can taken 'em.'

[Not really.]

'Wait what?'

[Too populated, can't have you kill innocent humans. Especially when you might hate a new color.]

Valina frowned, but did admit there was too many people. 'Fine, then we'll strike when he's alone after school.'

[Fine by me, but stop at the convenience store first, we have a few things to buy before then.]

The girl turned and headed to class while Risera herself was grumbling while leaning against the wall.

"How is he meant to be so strong? Looks like some hapless pervert who just got a lucky break." She growled while looking at the ceiling. "Just what makes him so special? He's just a useless human."

She then thought about using him for target practice.

'The girls might get a use out of him, but then…' she grinned. 'Maybe he just needs some motivation to get into shape, and if he's that focused on breasts alone, then he'll bend over backwards to listen. The red dragon emperor himself listening to my every word while I 'reward' him with a feel or two. I can work with that.' she then thought about him wearing a butler uniform with no pants and grinned. 'Especially after I 'train' him to be my manservant.'

With that thought she turned and walked down the way she saw him go.

As this was occurring, we find that Issei was actually listening to the eldest sister, especially with the whole 'dangerous angels and fallen angels living in the city' part of the talk.

When she was done though she saw he was calm.

"So it's everything that Ddraig told me, minus angels and fallen angels living in town."

"I see, but tell me, has Ddraig manifested before today or after?" She said while trying to make him feel comfortable in her presence.

"No, just under an hour ago."

"So you have not called upon your boosted gear yet?"

"Nope." He said honestly.

She nodded. 'Then I'll make sure to make a training schedule for him.'

"So wait, does this mean I'm in the middle of some huge war?"

"In a way, but at the moment it's in a fragile state of peace. However, that will change if one side tops the balance of power in their favor."

"So Rias-sama, Akeno-chan, and Koneko-chan, are all demons?"

"Yes, but some are subspecies, like vampires and the like. The demon factions don't differentiate with those that are willing to serve." she folded her hands together. "That's why I'm wanting you to work with my sister and her peerage."

He blinked while having a slight nosebleed. "Um….will you guys have dental?"

She rolled her eyes as Ddraig groaned in Issei's head.

[Really?]

'It popped out! I didn't wanna say the wrong thing and sound like a pervert.'

[You already are.] he grumbled. [Just go with it, you've got some much stuff on those three I'm surprised you haven't turned into some stalker.]

'I have some decency.' "Alright, I'll join, but will I have to sacrifice my soul or something?"

"Well you do have the choice to be reborn after death by my sister and become a devil, which would help you in battle since demons are generally stronger than humans, but if you stay a human that's also a choice, but you'd have to be more careful since one wrong strike could dangerously hurt or kill you."

He gulped. 'What should I pick?!'

[Anything, just don't think about boobs!]

'Mmm….boob-NO! Not now!' he thought before gulping. "U-U-Um….is there any chance I can get my own harem?"

She blinked while Ddraig facepalmed with his claw. "Well, it would depend. To become a demon under my sister, she would have to kill you, and use the devil pieces. A high ranking devil, like her, would have the privilege to form their own group, so if you started off low and slowly rose, you COULD."

His eyes widened.

[Don't you da-]

"Then I'm going to be a devil baby!" He yelled out with joy before making a pose similar to a certain rock and roll king.

She sweatdropped. 'Should have seen that coming, but at least he's willing to lend a hand, but I better warn Rias ahead to be careful.'

"When can I turn into a demon?" He asked.

"Whenever you want Issei-san."

[Perverted fool.] Ddraig grumbled. [I'm just waiting for you to get hit in what you humans call your family jewels if you keep this up.]

'Oi! Low blow!'

[Whatever.]

(Awhile later)

"Hello Issei-san, glad to have you come by." smiled Kiba shaking his hand. "Please make yourself comfy."

"Thanks." he smiled while walking over to the couch. 'Wow, if all the queens of the school are gonna be around me, this is already better than-'

[If you say a hentai I'm gonna make sure you can't get in the mood again.]

He paled. 'You wouldn't dare!'

[Try me human.] he growled while Gasper was busy eating some cake near the window.

"Yum." She smiled while Issei looked around the room. 'I hope he isn't as perverted as Kiba-san said, he seems decent.'

[Also, stop thinking about tentacles! It's unnatural!]

'I can't help it! I was watching the DVD!'

[Excuses!]

He coughed while seeing Koneko, the loli mascot of the school walk in and look at him before walking over to the opposite wall. 'Did I say something?'

[Perhaps your face scared her.]

He blinked at that while touching his face.

'He looks ridiculous.' Koneko thought just as Akeno and Rias walked in.

"Rias-sama."

"Hello Issei-san, having a pleasant look around the occult club's main room?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded. 'Wow, hard to believe she's really a demon.'

She nodded as Akeno walked towards the couch and sat next to Issei. "Then you must know what I'm going to do to you am I correct?"

"Um….a little." he nodded. "If you're gonna...kill me, is it gonna hurt?"

"Correct, but don't worry. I won't kill you too painfully."

[Welp, I'm going to get, as you humans call it, packed. See you never.] Ddraig said sarcastically.

"But know that once you become a demon, you can't change back. It's permanent."

He looked at the ground. "If it's to get a harem, I'll even fight God."

Cue anime falling.

"Uh...I mean...to help." he blushed with a chuckle before there was a knock at the door.

The door opened as Issei saw the girl from before walking in.

"Hello there, wife." She said while winking at Rias.

"Risera." frowned Rias as Risera sat next to Issei closely. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just seeing the user of the red dragon." She smirked. "And I'm going to say flatly, he is my property. Especially after taking a feel of my breasts earlier."

Issei blushed while the other girls were surprised while Risera put an arm on his shoulders.

"Now tell me boy, what has my wife offered you if you join her?"

"W-Wife? But...huh?!"

"Yes, my lovely wife."

"We're not married." frowned Rias. "Now are you going to leave us in peace?"

"I just came to offer this kid a better offer to join my own group."

Issei blinked while trying to calm his perverted nature at bay.

"Go away." Rias frowned. "I don't need your assistance."

Risera waved her off and turned to Issei. "Tell me, you like women, right?"

"Y-Yes." He blushed.

She pointed to her chest. "If you join me, I'll let you take a little feel here and there if you do a good job."

"...NANI?!" He yelled in shock.

That caused the other girls to narrow their eyes.

"And if that's not enough, this will." she snapped her fingers. "Girls, come on in."

Cue a group of girls appearing in the room and bowing to her.

Issei blushed since each one was hot and cute or both, which made him stare while Ddraig shook his head.

"If you join me, I'm sure me and these lovely maidens would be spending a lot of time together."

[Don't, for the love of me, don't do it!]

"Um...I um….well…" 'Help!'

[It's your problem, but if it was me, I would try and trick them with words.]

"Uh...perhaps...I could….help, while going with Rias-sama."

They blinked.

"What?"

"I mean, maybe I could get help from you." He pointed to Risera. "While being under Rias-sama's keep. I mean if you are her 'wife', doesn't that mean you have equal claim on me if the other get me?"

'Oh my, I didn't think he'd try and work it around like that.' thought an amused Akeno.

"And if that's possible, it would keep the other from feeling down right?" 'Harem hentai, save me!'

[Ugh!] Ddraig groaned hearing that. [Not that crap!]

"Hmm, I like it." smirked Risera. "Alright Rias, go right ahead and make him one of yours."

Rias frowned at that before raising her hand up. "You might want to close your eyes."

"Why-"

GHISH!

He felt the hand enter his chest while coughing up some blood. "Bleh!"

She pulled out while making a hole that could be seen from the other side as Issei fell to the ground.

"Gah…" he groaned while feeling the life leaving him. 'Oh god! I...It hurts…'

[Well see you in the afterlife.]

'Fuck...you…..' he thought before closing his eyes.

(A little bit later)

"...ake up. Hey wake up." Spoke a voice as Issei slowly regained consciousness. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh...like I saw death...and he had….boobs…" he groaned before noticing his head was on Risera's lap. He blushed while feeling like he really did die and went to heaven.

"If that was death, then he's got nothing on my chest." She smirked while rubbing his head. 'Just like a pet, obedient.'

He sat up and blinked while touching his chest and saw no hole. "Huh? What?"

"My wife's ability is very unique, but the most unique part that it took a lot of devil pieces to revive you."

"How many?"

"Eight." spoke up Rias. "All of them were pawn too, but that can actually work out in your favor."

"How?" He asked while still confused about the whole thing.

"Pawns might be small and weak, but they have the most potential to grow. It's like when you move one on the other side and can switch it out for any piece you want."

"So I'm going to be….a queen?" He asked confused.

[No! You're going to get stronger in ranking, not gender!]

'Oh! Got ya.'

"Disgusting." remarked Koneko in a monotone while Issei stood up and actually felt a little better than before.

"Huh? Why's that?" Asked Issei looking at the girl.

She didn't answer.

"My sister's rook is just being blunt." spoke Risera standing up. "And since you're a demon now, I can head back home and come back when you're being trained." she smirked. "If you live up to my expectations, my offer still stands."

"Ok, but quick question."

"Yes?"

"Can I grope you once?" He asked.

"No." she spoke before leaving while Rias and Kiba sweatdropped, Koneko made a deeper frown, and Akeno chuckled with Gasper blushing.

"Damn!"

[You already did it fool, just count yourself lucky you didn't die.]

"My my Issei-san, that's quite bold of you." smiled Akeno just as the door opened and Rias' sister entered.

"Hello." Serezech said while taking a seat on a chair. "Did everything turn out as planned?"

"Yes." Rias said with a nod. "I had to use eight pawn pieces for him, but I think that's a good sign to me."

She nodded. "Then welcome Issei, to the demon fraccion."

He felt a little smaller in her presence.

"And since you'll need help on how to bring your boosted gear out, I'll be lending a hand." she smiled.

"Really?"

"As long as you keep the damage at a minimum. We can't have broken buildings all the time."

[And you stop staring that her boobs!] Ddraig frowned as Issei started dreaming of boobs again.

(Timeskip)

We find Issei walking down the road after a long day of school, and was heading to another lesson to grow stronger. The only problem was that he couldn't get his mind off of his teachers' chest.

[Why do you even think about breasts? Really, it's just fat.]

'They are not just fat!' he thought growing serious. 'They are plump, soft, easy to grab, and when a man is tired, he can sleep on them like a pair of perfect pillows!'

[...uh huh. I still don't get it.] (Nor do I want to.)

'It's something you need a body to experience!' He said before noticing a girl walking by.

This girl had spiky blond hair, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt that held her B cup chest, her pants almost looked a little thick as her large ass moved side to side as she held a large bag in one hand.

'Woah mama!' Issei thought with a grin. 'Who's that?'

[No idea, but I sense another dragon in her.]

'Just look at that ass! It's so big and thick!' He thought while drooling a little. 'I must touch-'

[DON'T YOU DARE!]

'I hope Sona-sama enjoys this new cereal.' She thought while struggling to keep the bag from slipping. 'And the new rice cooker too.'

Issei noticed her struggling and hatched a plan. "Hey! Need help with that miss?"

She stopped and turned to Issei. 'Huh? Is he a student at the school? That IS the guy's uniform.'

"Do you need help with the bag?" He asked while looking at her ass. 'So big.'

She blinked. "Um, what?"

"I mean it looks heavy, and you look a little tired."

"No." She frowned. "I'm good."

"You sure? I mean I don't want you to fall down if you were to trip or something."

"I'm fine." She said before her arm started to shake. "I'm really fine." 'Heavy!'

[Your plan is going to fail.]

'Nonsense, this is foolproof.' He thought before taking her bag while 'accidentally' touching her ass. "There, isn't that better?"

She jumped before frowning and took it back and walked on ahead. "Creep."

"I'm not a creep!" He frowned before running after her. "And you need help miss!"

"Back off or else!" she frowned while feeling her arms burning from the weight.

[Now you're really coming off as a stalker.]

'Ddraig, just be quiet!' He thought before sprinting at her.

CRASH!

And caused both of them to fall as the bag fly across the street and land in the middle of the road.

"BAKA!" she snapped with a scowl. "I'm gonna end you!"

"S-S-Sorry!" he spoke up nervously. "I just figured...you needed help."

"I didn't need any!" She growled before noticing that she was on top of him. 'What the?!'

[This is awkward.] spoke a voice in her head that sounded like it didn't drink anything in its life. [Almost humorous really.]

'Vritra, zip it!' She thought with annoyance.

[You idiot.] Ddraig groaned in Issei's head. [Now you have TWO girls wanting to kill us!]

She got off him while walking over to get the bag while not noticing the speeding truck coming down the road.

HONK HONK!

Issei noticed this and ran towards her before pushing her out of the way. He saw her eyes widened and turned his head as it felt like time slowed down. 'Who knew I'd die like this. Guess I'm gonna die like a pervert who couldn't even pull off some super cool move.'

[Well, this is one death I didn't see coming.]

HONK HONK!

SHEEEEEEE!

CRASH!

Issei expected nothing but pain and nothing, but he slowly blinked and saw he was still standing, but his left arm was stretched out for some reason.

The arm, now in gauntlet form, glowed as it held the car by the bumper, causing the metal to crunch a little.

'Huh?!'

[Did you really think I was gonna let you die again without getting far? I decided to try and help you, and this is what your boosted gear looks like.]

'...so you're being nice?'

[For now.]

'...tsundere? No not tsundere?' He thought confused.

[Use that stupid lingo and I'll make sure you die the first time a fallen angel shows up.]

'Noted!' He gulped before letting go of the car.

[I see, that's who this boy is.] spoke the prison dragon. [That explains the familiar aura.]

'H-He has a boosted gear.' thought the girl in shock. 'Wait, a red gauntlet? Is that the guy Sona-sama told me about? The red dragon emperor?'

[Yes, but from the looks of it he's still learning. Just like you are Sajia-chan.] Virtra said while Issei's gauntlet vanished.

He flexed his hand and turned to the girl before gulping. "Um….later!" before running away.

Sajia blinked at that before noticing he dropped his wallet, from the tackle no less. She picked it up before reading the ID name. "Issei."

[Be careful, if he gets trained properly he can grow strong, although his pushy attitude might be a weak point. Kinda like your weak point being Sona.]

She blushed. 'Hey!'

It chuckled at that.

(Timeskip)

Issei was busy with his 'perverted' studies, which included taking pictures of a few girls. He was taking them in a tree of the tennis team while smiling. 'Those skirts should belong on the uniforms.'

[You need to stop, what if one of these girls were a demon or an angel?]

'Then I'll die happy.' He thought before getting a snapshot of a girl with pink panties.

[Well when are you gonna actually get to training seriously? If you don't get far how are you gonna get that so called harem of yours?]

'...I'll get to it in two seconds.' He thought before imagining his harem vanishing or running away from him. 'Right after I get a thong.'

Ddraig groaned before Issei took a picture of a girl with no panties on, at all.

"Jack pot." he whispered with a nosebleed before looking at her face and went wide eyed. 'G-Gasper-san?!'

[The Dhampir girl? Wait, why am I so shocked?]

'Why did I forget my panties today? Oh stupid machine.' She thought while blushing a little bit. 'P-Please don't let anyone see me like this.'

Cue Issei having a nosebleed as he dropped his camera to the ground. 'Wow…that was….very lucky.' He then heard the bell ringing and got off from the tree, only to land on a certain white dragon user.

"Gah! Hey!" groaned Valina before noticing who it was. "You!"

"Oh...um hi." He gulped in fear. 'Shit!'

"Get off me so I can punch you in the face!" She snapped in anger.

[You should be a little nicer to him, he didn't mean it.]

'You stay out of it!' She thought before seeing Issei running off. "Hey get back here!"

"No way!" He called out. "I'm not going to fight today!"

She scowled before jumping up and took off after him. 'I'm gonna hang his entrails!'

[How about wringing his cock? That might be cleaner.] Albion spoke as Valina suddenly stopped for a second.

'W-What?!'

[Well if you did that it would hurt his pride and crush his spirit.]

'B-But that's….ugh.' She shivered. 'Perverted.'

[So?]

'It's just perverted!'

The dragon shook its head. [You have a lot to learn about the life of adulthood.]

Valina blushed as we cut to Issei, who was hiding in the occult club.

'Oh man, that was too close!' He thought before looking out the window. 'WAY too close!'

"Hello." Spoke Kiba while reading a book on the couch. "Nice to see you again Issei-san."

He jumped and held his chest. "Woah! W-When did you get here?"

"I've been here since this morning." She said with a smile. "I had to help Risa-sama with a seal."

"Oh."

"So how've you been today?"

"Fine, but...I kind of...well you know how I have a opposite right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Well...I kind of got the drop on her." He said while not mentioning the panties.

"Oh dear, did you and her start a fight or get any of the student's attention?"

"No," he said rubbing the back of his head. "I kind of ran away."

[Which was a smart move.]

Kiba sighed in relief. "I see." she faced him before slapping him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled holding his cheek.

"Tell me, just how far are you in your training? Be honest or I'll have you explain it to Rias-sama."

He sweated. "I um...well I um...well I'm...well...I'm…" 'What should I say?!'

[The truth.]

'But it hurts!'

[So does life.] Ddraig deadpanned. [Just tell her or I'm going to make sure you suffer in your sleep.'

"N-No, not really."

Kiba frowned before slapping him again.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for not training Issei-san." She frowned. "Rias-sama did a big thing for you because she has faith in you, and are you wanting to disrespect her choice by not putting forth any effort?"

"But I've been so busy!" He lied.

She frowned before saying. "If you were so busy, why didn't you tell Rias-sama beforehand?"

Issei gulped while trying to find the right words, and coming up with nothing.

Kiba sighed before getting an idea. "How about this, if you can train up to ten hours a day, I'll go on a date with you."

His eyes widened before slowly smiling. "Really?"

"Yes, but you have to train hard. Meaning no more slacking off."

"You got it Kiba-san." he saluted before standing up just as Gasper entered the room and blushed when a momentary flashback of her came and made him avert his eyes. 'Oh no, don't think about it!'

"Hello Kiba-chan, Issei-san." Gasper said before noticing his face. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yea, I'm just panties, I mean peachy." he said before walking past her and keeping himself from looking at her legs. Which failed as he did look at her legs.

'What's with him….wait.' She thought. 'Did he...see...me?!'

[I see death in your future, but not from external attacks.] Ddraig spoke in his mind. [But from the brain.]

'What? Sorry wasn't paying attention.'

[You're hopeless.]

Gasper blushed and held her skirt down while rushing to her room as Kiba noticed and had a good idea when she saw her blush.

'Looks like Issei-san was being a perv again.' She thought with a chuckle.

(Sometime later)

Gasper looked at her cake while drooling a little bit from hunger. 'Chocolate.' she was about to eat it when she saw Issei walking in with a tired look on his face.

GROWL!

"So….tired…" he groaned before landing on the couch face first.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

He groaned. "So tired...Gasper-san…"

GROWL!

"And so….hungry…"

She blinked while eyeing the last piece of cake she could save from the cafeteria like it was a holy object. She looked between it and Issei and sighed before pushing it towards him. "Would you like some cake?"

He looked at it before looking at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you look hungry."

'She's….so pure.' He thought while seeing an angel in place of Gasper. "Thank you...you're so kind…"

She blushed at that as Issei took the cake from her hands. He ate into it with vigor while feeling a little good to help.

Issei finished the cake halfway and looked at Gasper before handing it to her. "Here, one good turn deserves another."

Gasper blinked before her mind started going south a little, in terms of lip to lip contact. 'B-B-But if...I eat some….doesn't that mean….we kissed?'

Issei didn't notice her red face and smiled. "Please?"

She blushed while eyeing the cake. "T-T-That's alright Issei-san."

He blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." She stuttered while feeling a little faint. "I'm good I-Issei-san."

'Huh, she must not be that hungry.'

[You really don't have a clue.] Ddraig sighed.

'About what?'

[Oh that she's embarrassed about something. Nothing more.]

Issei looked confused before getting an inkling in his head. 'OH!'

[Yeah, get it now?]

'So she's...wanting a kiss?' He asked while thinking the opposite inkling.

He groaned at that as Gasper started walking away, only to get a hand clasped around her left wrist.

"Hang on Gasper-san."

She blinked and turned to him, only to see him kiss her hand. She turned red as Issei moved back.

"For you, a kiss of kindness."

[That was cheesy.]

Her face turned red as she ran out of the room covering her face. 'Oh god! Oh god!'

Issei blinked while very lost at the whole thing. 'Um was that supposed to happen?'

Ddraig just sighed in Issei's head.

(Sometime later)

Issei panted while doing push ups without a shirt on as Rias' sister watched. All the while feeling the sweat rolling down his slowly chiseled body.

"Keep it up." Serezechs spoke up. "You only have ninety nine more to go for the first set."

'Fuck! I'm gonna lose my arms at this rate!' He thought while moving a little faster.

[Stop acting like a hatchling and just do it!]

He groaned and tried doing one more before dropping down and panted as his arms felt like they were on fire. "Too….tire…."

She shook her head. 'And this was only a warm up. Oh well.' "Take a ten minute break Issei-san."

"Thanks…." He groaned before laying on his back and panted. 'I can't...feel my arms...or fingers…'

'At least he's pushing himself, but he still needs some work.' She thought before taking a seat next to him. 'Especially if he's going to fight against me in a spar.'

He panted while his eyes moved over to her legs and briefly imagined how smooth it must feel under the pants. 'Oh just think of the...stockings…'

Ddraig facepalmed. [How many fetishes do you even have anyway?]

'Infinite…' he thought while letting some pop in his head while he smiled pervertedly to himself. He then thought about her wearing a very skimpy nurses' office. "He...he he…"

"Something funny Issei-san?" she asked before he snapped out of it with her raising an eyebrow. 'I can already take a wild guess.'

"Um nothing?"

"Are you sure it wasn't anything perverse?"

He shook his head no very fast.

"Issei-san." she frowned.

He gulped seeing her face before shaking his head yes.

She slowly raised her eyebrow at that change. "Care to tell me what?"

"Um….you in a...nurses outfit?" He said while feeling like he was going to get slapped, again.

"...oh. So you thought of me as a nurse? How quaint."

He blinked while it seemed like she wasn't offended by it at all.

"If anything I'm flattered that you think of me like that. Especially after realizing our name is associated with a resurrecting bird."

'They are?'

[Yes, didn't you hear her explain this before?!]

'Oh, um I fell asleep.'

"Just be careful or my wife will get jealous." she teased.

"Wait what?!"

[She told you before she was married and had a son! What are you a sloth?!]

"B-But then...how did you two…."

"That's a secret." She winked with a slight giggle.

'Futas!'

[Enough with the terms already!]

"Feeling better yet?"

Issei blinked. "No, I'm still feeling pain in my arms."

She looked at them before pinching his right arm.

"Ow!" He cried out while the arm jerked up.

"Seems they're not in too much pain if they can still move that much." She said while getting up and sat on his legs. "Now give me fifty crunches, on the double!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He called out before moving up and down like crazy.

'Who knows, I might enjoy this human. Maybe more.' she pondered while tapping her chin. 'Of course if I try anything like that I'll have to talk it over with Grayfia first.'

(Time skip)

"How is it that pervert keeps getting out of my grasp?!"

[Perhaps he's learning.]

'Like hell he is! That's not possible!' Valina growled in her head.

[But it is.]

"How are you not getting fed up with this?"

[Because I lived longer than you. Plus I'm not really annoyed at him, just sad that he doesn't stay and fight.]

"Then can't you try harder to find him?"

[Because he's not here.] she deadpanned. [He's on the other side of the city.]

'How do you-'

[I can sense him, that very annoying but adorable Ddraig, even if he's miles away.]

"And you're just saying that n….wait, what did you say?"

[That he's adorable? Because he is, especially with his glistening scales.]

Valina looked a little pale hearing that. "Why are you saying something like that?"

[Because I happen to like Ddraig, didn't you know after I told you my story?'

"B-But you never once acted that! Not once!"

[I didn't want to spook you too much, after all you're just a hatching to me.]

"You always made it sound like you and him hated each other! That's why you two were always fighting!"

[Well….back then I kind of went mad with bloodlust.] she admitted with a slight chuckle. [And as such he thought I was going to kill him, which was really me trying to mate with him.]

"What?!"

[Hey, I was young and still a hatching. But by me, he was so damn sexy. Ah~]

"WHAT?!"

[And he was so dominating. Mmm, what a big battle.] she hummed as Valina walked into a neighborhood she never been in before.

"S-Stop talking about it like that!" She yelled. "He's not like that, I don't like him like that!"

[Not now, but sooner or later you'll be acting like a love sick dragon.]

She internally puked at that before seeing Issei's last name on a mailbox. She smirked while feeling like her luck is changing in her favor. "Bingo."

She walked towards the window before seeing Issei in bed, with a towel on his forehead.

"Ugh...achoo!" He sneezed while feeling very sick. "Sniff...stupid cold."

[That's what you get for trying to stay in the girls shower for an entire day.]

'It was worth it.' he thought before sneezing.

Vailna blinked while surprised that her enemy was having a cold. 'Mmm, this might be a problem.'

[You can't kill him because that wouldn't be right and you can't hurt his family either. That is a pickle.]

'Fine, then I'll wait till he gets better.' She thought before walking away, only to see two people that looked like his parents, coming out. 'Oh shit!'

They noticed her and went wide eyed. Before they could say anything Valina quickly turned and ran off.

[Why are you going? It would have been nice to talk to his parents.]

'They looked like perverts!'

[...what?]

'Call it instinct!'

[...you're weird.]

'Oh shut up!'

"Was that girl just sneaking around the outside of our house?"

"I don't know dear."

"Want me to call the cops?"

"Nah, she's gone and didn't do anything wrong."

"I wonder if our son is getting a stalker."

"If he is, then I'm either going to hug him or strangle him for his stupidity." The husband chuckled.

(Timeskip)

"Issei!" called out the other two of the perverted trio who ran over to the boy as he made his way towards the school. "Is it true?!"

He blinked. "What's true?"

"That you've been hanging out with THE Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-chan, and even this new girl who could pose for Koneko-chan's cousin?!"

"...yes?" He said with uncertainty.

They grabbed him by the shoulders with glints in their eyes. "Tell us everything!"

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

Issei blinked before realizing what they were saying and blushed. "Uh, well I'm not sure if I can."

"Why not?!"

"Why can't you tell us?!"

Issei opened his mouth to answer before seeing Sajia walking towards them and paled. 'Oh no, it's her!'

[Calm down, she's not going to kill you, yet.] Ddraig reassured him.

'That's a laugh!'

Sajia saw him and looked confused. "What's going on here?"

The other two turned and blushed seeing a cute girl while Issei chuckled. "Nothing, just talking about...stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" She asked with a frown. 'As if I need to ask.'

"Um...stuff."

"Like boobs."

Issei internally paled seeing her angry expression. "H-H-He means the kind on chickens!"

"Chickens? What do you mean Issei?"

"We're talking about girls, not birds."

Issei paled as Saija grabbed their heads tightly and smiled a little too happily.

" **Oh? So youve been talking about THAT kind of breast?** "

They paled before she slammed their heads together which easily knocked them out before they slumped down.

She looked at them before also punching them on the heads for good measure. "Perverted idiots."

[They lack any class or brains.]

'Agreed Virtra.'

Issei gulped while feeling like he's going to get hurt as well. 'Oh shit!'

She looked at him. "Are you really associated with these idiots?"

He gulped. "Uh….no?"

Her expression softened. "I see, that's good to hear."

[Ratting out those perverse friends of yours?] Ddraig said with a raised eyebrow.

'They kind of deserved it.' he thought. 'Besides, would you wanna say the truth if it meant getting hit in the face?'

[...you got a point, for once.] he said as Sajia started to walk away.

"Hey miss!" Issei called out. "Are you still ok from the...incident?"

She turned around. "Yes, a little spooked but I'll live Issei-san."

He sighed with relief before looking at her. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

She took a very familiar wallet out of her bag and gave it to him. "You left that when you bailed."

He took it and felt it hit him. 'So that's where it went!'

[And here I thought you lost it in one of the girl's showers. Be thankful to her.]

"Um thanks, I kind of owe you one….miss?"

"Sajia, and in that logic, I owe you as well for saving my life."

Issei blinked at that logic.

[Ah, now I recognize the aura around her, it's the evil dragon Vritra.] Ddraig frowned. [Stay on guard.]

'With a name like that, no duh!'

[He was sealed by a god, so had to warn you just incase you try copping a feel of her ass.]

His mind wandered a little from that idea.

"Issei-san, I know about the boosted gear." She said. "However I'm not going to harm you."

He gulped. "W-Wait, are you...a demon?"

She frowned. "I was human, but now I'm a demon. So yes I am. Got a problem with that?"

"N-No, but are you with Rias-sama's group?"

"Course not, I'm in Sona's group. In fact, you could say I'm her ace." she smirked with crossed arms.

"Sona's ace? You?" He asked confused. 'I had no idea she was a demon too.'

"Of course I'm Sona-sama's ace, she likes me the most."

"Really?"

"Yep." She said with pride.

Issei looked stumped. "Really? Even when you looked like you were struggling from that heavy bag."

She frowned while Issei gulped.

[See you at OUR funeral.]

'Not helping!'

"Are you trying to start a fight? Because if you are I'll gladly kick your ass." she smirked cracking her knuckles.

"N-No I'm not trying to start one!" He called out in fear. "I-I was just confused!"

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well….I just didn't expect you to be an ace, not saying you're weak or anything, but I didn't know back then and...I'm just mostly surprised." 'Either she's gloating or being serious.'

Sajia cocked her head before chuckling a little. "How silly, even for you. He he." 'Either he's crazy or the most honest person on earth?'

'Think I can take her?'

[At your level? No, not really. All you're going to do is annoy her.] Ddraig said with a sigh. [It will take a full five years to stand a chance against a user of Virtra.]

'Five years?!'

[Oh my bad, it's actually ten years. Forgot to add the five years of training your mind.]

He paled hearing that.

[Sajia, might I make a suggestion.]

'What?'

[You befriend him, that way he won't kill you, or more likely the other way around, and you might gain information for your master.]

'Hmm, not a bad idea, but what if he tries something? All it takes is one opening and he'll pounce.'

[Then try using blackmail, like how you took some pictures of him at his house from last week. You know the ones.]

She blushed. 'V-Virtra!'

[It's either this or losing your life, your choice.]

'I could kill him without even using half our power and you know that.'

[True, but remember you still owe him your life and he owes you for returning his wallet. You can't use brute force in this situation.]

She sighed. 'Fine.' "Issei-san, I think you should….be allies with me."

He blinked before cocking his head slightly. "Huh?"

"I said, we should be allies."

"You mean like, friends?"

She nodded as Issei felt like he hit the jackpot. "Just don't expect me to help you out all the time. Especially if Sona-sama commands me."

"Well with how far I'm getting don't be surprised if I catch up." he smirked with a little cockiness.

She smirked as well. "We shall see, and who knows? You might make a tiny scratch on my body, if that ever happens that is."

"I'll do more than that." he grinned.

"I'd love to see that." She smirked as they started forming lighting from their eyes and looked very pumped.

[Youth.]

[This might be amusing, if he doesn't look at her ass.]

(Timeskip)

Issei was busy studying for his next exam when Kiba walked into the room and grabbed his hands.

"Issei-san, it's time for your progress report!" She smiled.

He blinked before recalling the talk they had months ago, which involved her going on a date with him if he did any progress. 'I hope I got pretty far.'

[After all that training, I hope so as well.]

Kiba looked at him before saying. "Mmmm, from that I can tell, you feel stronger than before, but not as strong as me."

"Um, like from a scale from one to ten?"

"A four."

Issei jaw dropped at the low number before looking very depressed. 'I thought it was bigger than that.'

"But you did great, and for that I'll go on a date with you, right now." She said while dragging him off. "So let's go to the cafeteria and have lunch."

'Woah, she's still gonna do it? YES!' he thought with a grin. 'YES! YES! YES!'

[STOP YELLING!]

(Two minutes later)

Kiba smiled as she sat next to Issei, who was busy drinking some milk. She looked at her milk before asking. "Say, what's your favorite type of milk?"

"Regular?"

"Ah, I see. So you don't like them with tanned skin."

"Tanned?"

"You know, a gyaru." she chuckled as Issei finally got the idea and blushed.

"W-Well I'm not against them." he chuckled with a blush.

Kiba chuckled before drinking her milk, as a few others were listening in to their conversation. "Alright, so do you think of anyone in Rias-sama's group as such?" she teased.

He blushed and tried to keep any images from popping up. "Um….do YOU?"

Kiba blinked in surprise. "Um…..well….not really. Mmmm….that's a tricky question Issei-san." she brainstormed a little before saying. "Maybe Gasper-san, if she got interested in that stuff?"

He blushed and momentarily imaged the two naked and hugging which made him pop a minor nosebleed. 'Hot!'

She noticed the blood and internally chuckled. 'Cute, kind of like a innocent puppy.'

[Get your mind out of the gutter. It's REALLY getting old.] Ddraig groaned. [If you don't focus you're gonna look like a...well you know, and considering she could hang your head on one of those swords, I'd KNOCK IT OFF!]

He paled before shaking his head in fear. "Um Kiba-san, isn't there anything else we can do for...this date?"

"Not really, I just thought we could take it slowly since you did well in training." She smiled. "Plus we can't just talk about other things with others looking at us."

He nodded while other students got the wrong idea and started muttering to each other.

"What's Kiba-sama doing with that pervert?"

"Are they trying something?"

"Wait, did the pervert blackmail her?"

"That's makes sense!"

"We must find out what he's doing to make her do such a thing!"

'I haven't even made a move on her!'

[Humans, what they don't know they will misinterpret. But I can't blame them since you are a pervert.]

'I know, but I'm not THAT perverted!'

[I hope so, for my health's sake.] Ddraig spoke while Issei frowned at that.

'I'll prove it you big lizard!'

[This I'd like to see.] he smirked.

Issei looked at Kiba before whispering. "People are talking about us and I need your help to prove I'm not 'blackmailing' you."

"Sure?" 'I hope it's not a kiss on the hand.'

He nodded before saying. "Kiba-san, want to tell them about our relationship?" he winked at her discreetly.

"Of course, I'd love to." She smirked before unexpectedly hugging him. "You're so nice my cute boy friend."

He blushed lightly at the hug while a few students heard only boyfriend as something else.

'Boyfriend!?'

[Not that kind fool. She said boy friend, she doesn't think you're a boyfriend.]

'Oh...wait, that's going to make my situation worse!'

[Not my problem right now.]

"See? Everything's fine." smiled Kiba.

"Um, yeah thanks."

"Good, but Issei-san, can you stop groping my butt." She frowned.

Rub rub.

He reeled his hand back, which everyone else noticed before gaining dark looks. 'Shit!'

"Pervert!"

"He touched Kiba-sama's butt!"

"Get him!"

Issei paled before seeing Kiba standing in front of him.

"Will you guys knock it off? He's not doing anything yet you treat him like he has the plague!" she frowned while the girls blinked.

"But...he touched you indecently."

"No he didn't, we're friends, close friends can do that and it's not weird at all."

"But he's a pervert."

"I do admit that he is, however, he's much nicer and has decency, now either leave him alone or," she glared at them. "You will find I'm not so forgiving as Rias-sama."

They gulped and sat back down to resume their lunch.

She also sat back down and smiled at Issei. "You're welcome Issei-san."

'Wow...that was….nice.' "Thanks."

"Any time, after all you are my boy friend." She said with a discreet yet playful wink. "But don't neglect to do the same with me."

He blinked. "So you don't mean…"

"Maybe~" she chuckled before resuming her meal as Issei blushed.

'SO LUCKY!'

[For once, you might be right.]

'Maybe Rias-sama can let me do more than just doing lunch dates?' Kiba thought with a smile.

(Time skip)

Issei smiled while heading to school, something the other two of the perverted trio noticed when they spotted him.

"What's Issei doing?"

"No idea, but maybe it's something to do with all those girls?"

"Or he's getting some porn?"

"Or….could he have been...with them?!"

They imagined seeing him doing it with the girls, with lots of….graphic stuff in mind.

'Lucky!'

What Issei didn't notice as he passed them was Risera watching him from the side of the school.

She smirked seeing her 'servant's' aura getting stronger then the last time they met and licked her lips. 'He's doing good, but how far will he go until he's at my level?' she watched him head in and got an idea. 'I don't think he'd mind a sudden 'substitute' popping in.' She turned towards the school while smirking at her master plan.

(A few minutes later)

"Attention class, due to a sudden heart attack, your teacher will be out for a few months." Spoke the principal to Issei's class.

That made them murmur while Issei was stunned.

'Didn't expect that.'

"But we however got a unexpected substitute teacher who gladly agreed to teach you." He said before the door opened. "Meet Risera Phenex, your new substitute teacher."

Everyone turned with Issei going wide eyed since she walked in with a teacher's outfit, although the top was a little unbuttoned to show her chest.

"Please make her feel welcomed." The principal said before walking out of the room.

She looked at them before saying. "You can refer to me as Risera-sama, anything less will grant you a automatic detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Risera-sama!" they spoke up together with Issei confused as hell.

'What the…..fuck?'

[This is….weird.] Ddraig muttered in confusion. [Just what is she doing here?]

'I have no idea.'

Risera sat on the chair before taking attendance, that was until she made it to Issei. "Issei Hyoudou?"

"Here."

"Issei Hyoudou?" She said again while pretending to not hear him.

"Um, here."

"Issei Hyoudou?" She looked around. "Huh, looks like he's absent." 'He he he.'

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh there you are." She said with a frown. "See me after class for yelling at a teacher."

The class chuckled at that as Issei felt like he got into some kind of sick joke.

'Did she plan this?'

[She is a demon, so she might have.] Ddraig sighed. [But you were played like a harp.]

He groaned as the class began.

(After class)

He sat at his desk while everyone left the room to get to their next class.

"Issei Hyoudou, I'm disappointed in you." Risera spoke with a slight frown.

"But I didn't really do anything."

She moved towards him before sitting on his desk. "You yelled at your mistress, remember? I partially own you."

'Oh right, nearly forgot about that.' he thought with a small blush. "Uh, my bad?"

"That doesn't cut it." She said while crossing her legs. "So now you're with me for in school detention. I hope you didn't have any plans for the day."

He gulped since he saw she was wearing stockings.

She moved her legs a little before saying. "You need a lot of discipline."

'A thong?!' He thought while his mind started to wander as Ddraig groaned at his dirty mind. "W-W-What do you mean?"

Risera moved her legs down before stepping on his groin. "You know, I can see the perverted look in your eyes."

He paled while his mind felt like jelly. 'S-She's stepping on my spot!'

[So...hey! Get that dominatrix idea out of your mind!]

'I can't help it! It's just like a porno!'

[Just stop before I make your spot so tiny that people will mistake you as a girl!]

'Her heel is gonna do that if she steps down any harder!'

Risera twisted a little bit before moving her leg off and stood next to the boy. "Remember, that's just a taste of my discipline, you try that again and I might have to tell my wife I broke you." 'Not that she'll mind.'

Issei paled before imagining him in chains, naked, and serving her tea. 'Oh...my...god!'

[ENOUGH WITH THE IMAGERY!]

"However, if you do a better time next class, you might get a nice reward~" she whispered with her chest right in right in front of his face.

"Really?" He asked while trying not to have a massive nosebleed, since he saw she had no bra underneath.

She smirked. "Yes, and who knows, I might give you something even better then a A+ on your next test."

That made his face turn red before flying back from a bigger nosebleed.

Risera smirked seeing that. 'He's definitely something, but he needs more training before I give him any 'special' presents.'

'Hot…..' Issei thought before entering dreamland.

(Timeskip)

It was a interesting time for the school as it was Valentine's Day, and many of the girls were busy giving chocolates and cards to the popular girls like Rias-sama.

As for Issei, well….he had chocolates for his friends, even his rival, but he's not really getting chocolates. Like at all.

'Damn it.' He muttered in his head with anime tears. 'Not one girl gave me chocolates.'

[I still don't get why you're depressed. It's just a candy, now if it's a piece of gold, then I might know what you're feeling.]

'It's a good sign because it shows a girl likes you, and not one does apparently.' he thought laying his face down. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

[You were a pervert.]

'It was rhetorical!' He thought in annoyance before seeing some very familiar girls standing next to his desk.

"What's wrong Issei-san?"

He looked up and saw Kiba looking at him. "You know, it's Valentine's Day and I got nothing." before putting his head back on the table. "You're lucky."

She blinked at that before looking at Gasper and nodded.

Gasper blushed before putting a small chocolate bar on his desk. "Here."

He looked and went wide eyed. "W-What is this?"

"Chocolate." She blushed. "I kind of made it myself….with Kiba-san's help."

He felt a little happy at that before Kiba gave him a heart shaped box of chocolate. "You too?"

"Yep, after all you are my boy friend." She smiled happily before seeing a very flustered Valina walking in with a small box of chocolates.

[Relax, it's not that bad.] spoke Albion to the flustered Valina.

'You wouldn't shut up about me doing this!'

[Well, you did want to give him chocolates. Plus this is almost like giving a mate some gold, mmm, that would've been nice with Ddraig.] she hummed as the girl gave Issei the chocolate.

"H-Here." She blushed while Sajia came by and gave him a box of bonbons. "It's just for t-today."

He looked at her like she was nuts, but still accepted them.

[You're very bold giving him your favorite sweet.] Virtra said as Sajia smiled slightly.

'I know.' "Hey Issei-san, here's some bonbons." she put it with the others. "And they've got nuts."

He felt his heart leap for joy as Serezechs walked in with Risera, who either had a box of heart candy or a black box with a red velvet ribbon around it. 'Ddraig, am I dreaming?'

[Pinch yourself.]

He did so and yelped. 'It's not a dream!'

"Hello again Issei-san." Serezechs smiled while giving him the heart candy. "Happy Valentine's Day from the family."

"Don't open mine until later." Risera said while giving him the box. "It's really special and much better than lowly chocolate." she then noticed the many girls around her 'servant'. 'What the? How did...oh, I get it now. What a cheeky bastard.'

[Wait, if they're giving you chocolate, then what are you suppose to do with the ones you brought?]

Issei blinked before internally facepalming as he got the chocolates out from his bag, which were tiny chocolate Hershey Kisses, and smiled. "I know it's not much, but um...happy Valentine's Day?"

They blinked and either smirked, blushed red, or felt flattered.

'I hope they don't get mad.'

[If they do, well you'll be seeing your perverted angels in two seconds.] Ddraig chuckled.

Issei blushed before seeing some of the girls, mainly Kiba and Gasper, giving him a hug.

"Issei-san, you dog you!"

"T-Thank you...Issei-san."

'I-I-I can feel….oh so soft~'

Ddraig sighed at that before seeing Sajia and Valina also giving him a hug, which shocked them both.

"I'm just...returning the favor."

"I'm not trying to lose out."

Both Albion and Virtra shook their heads at that while the white dragon emperor giggled a little.

'This is...great!' Issei thought before getting pulled out by Risera and felt her chest against his face.

"Enough, you are going to have detention if you all keep this up."

"Oh quit acting the part, you're not even a real teacher."

"Here I'm his teacher." She smirked as Serezechs shook her head and took him and turned him around before hugging him. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything." She said before looking down at Issei. "Thank you, you really made my day."

[I'm going to say one thing, I think your dream is a reality.]

'Finally!'

[But you still need to train to keep them from killing you.] Ddraig deadpanned. [So get to it and keep your harem. Or. Else.]

Issei didn't listen as he was too wrapped in the hug with a happy expression.

All the while the other girls were thinking of either finding a way to 'keep' him or how to share him.

'Issei-san's mine.'


	33. Ursula and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ursula and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Sinnoh-

A perfect day at the beach, oh the lovely sun in the sky, the Wingulls are flying about, and the Corphish are crawling on the glistening sand.

"This looks like the perfect spot."smiled Brock as the group stopped walking and looked out at the sea.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Dawn smiled with stars in her eyes. "And the water looks so clear too!"

"Piplup." The penguin Pokémon nodded before diving in the sand. His feet flailed around while the gang grabbed their swimwear and went to use the changing stalls nearby.

All the while not knowing that two dark spots in the water appeared.

(One changing later)

They all got out of the stalls as they looked very ready to relax. Brock got the blanket ready while Ash grabbed a floaty and grinned before running towards the water as Pikachu followed.

"I'll race you to the water!"

"Pika chu!"

Dawn shook her head with a smile before making a sand castle with Piplup.

Ash and Pikachu jumped up before crashing into the water with a splash.

He spat some water out before sighing as the sun's rays hit his bare skin. "Ah, now this is perfect, right buddy?"

"Pikachu." He said while swimming a little in the water. "Chu."

Ash held onto the floaty while stretching his feet out and closed his eyes to slowly lean back.

As this was happening, the group didn't notice a familiar girl with cherry colored eyes and dark cream pink hair that looked curled like drill, with lavender ribbons tied around her hair. But she was also wearing a two piece blue and white bikini that showed off her C cup chest and medium sized butt.

The girl? It was Ursula, Dawn's rival and hated contest opponent.

"Ah, the perfect day for the perfect coordinator." She said with a smile. "No contests, just me, the sun, and a perfect tan."

However as she got into the beach, she noticed her hated rival playing with a sand castle.

'Dawn? Oh you've gotta be kidding me. This was suppose to be a day off for me.' She frowned in anger. 'Looks like I have to show her who's boss, which is me!'

Ash sighed in content on his floaty before seeing a dark spot in the water. "Huh? What's that?"

The spot moved before rushing towards the shore.

SPLASH!

"Luvdisc!" Went a shiny Luvdisc as it jumped out of the water and hit Ursula in the face on contact.

"Ah!" she fell back while it landed on her stomach as she held her face. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Luv." It said before jumping around on its side. "Disc. Luvdisc."

The gang turned and spotted Ursula who frowned at the pokemon.

"Why I outta!" She growled in rage.

"Disc." It said with a smile.

"Ursula?" spoke Dawn catching the girl's attention. "When did you get here?"

"Just now Dee Dee." She growled as Dawn frowned at the nickname.

"Luvdisc." The shiny Pokémon said while splashing around. "Luvdisc."

"Wow, it's a real shiny Luvdisc." spoke Brock while Piplup walked over and looked it over. "Seeing a shiny pokemon in person is really really rare."

"Really.?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yep, and I think Ash's Noctowl was shiny."

Ursula looked at it before getting an idea and pulled a pokeball out, enlarged it, and tossed it up before her Gabite came out.

"Gabite." It said before going wide eyed seeing all the sand around her. She then started digging in the sand like it was no tomorrow.

"Gabite stop!" spoke Ursula with a frown before pointing at the Luvdisc. "Use Iron Tail on this Luvdisc now!"

The Pokémon stopped before using the attack on it.

"Luvdisc!" The Pokémon said before using Hydro Pump on the ground/dragon Pokémon.

Gabite cried out as she went flying back while Ursula went wide eyed.

"Luvdisc." It said before slipping on the ground again.

"Wow, that's one powerful Luvdisc." Brock muttered as another shadow appeared in the water next to Ash.

"Maybe I should try and catch it." smiled Dawn while looking at Piplup. "You up for it Piplup?"

"Piplup." he said while puffing up his chest. "Lup."

The Luvdisc looked at the water type before firing an Ice Beam at him. "Luv!"

His eyes widened as it hit and he was encased in ice. "Piplup!"

Ash looked at the water before seeing a normal Luvdisc jump out and landed on his lap.

"Disc. Luvdisc."

"Another one? Is there a school of them nearby?" He muttered before the Pokémon looked at him, then at the shiny, and back at him.

"Luvdisc?"

"Gabite get up before it gets away!"

The dragon groaned while still feeling the water weakening it. "Gab...ite…"

"No surprise she's down, shinies are known to be stronger than the average pokemon of their species." spoke Brock.

"You're not helping!" She growled before the shiny looked at the normal version on Ash and gained hearts in its eyes.

"Luvdisc!" It cried out before speeding towards the heart Pokémon.

Ash and Pikachu blinked before the shiny jumped up and crashed into Ash, making him go under while it nuzzled against the other Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc." The normal Pokémon said while looking very flustered and red on the cheeks. "Disc."

Ash groaned before going back to the top while shaking his head. "Didn't see that coming."

"Pika pi." Pikachu nodded before they started to kiss a little, on the cheeks. "Pikachu!"

Ursula blinked seeing that while looking very confused.

"Seems like they're in love." smiled Brock.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yes but you might want to check the pokedex just in case."

She pulled her pokedex out from her bag and opened it while Luvdisc appeared on the screen.

" _Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokémon. It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love._ " The pokedex said.

"Wait huh?!" Ursula said in shock. "That's ridiculous!"

"Not according to the pokedex."

"But I can't be a couple with him!" She growled pointing at Ash. "I don't even like him!"

The shiny Luvdisc turned and hit her in the face with Water Gun.

"Gah! Hey!"

"Luvdisc."

"Uh, maybe it's a misunderstanding." sweatdropped Ash. "I mean technically they just came out of nowhere."

Cue a water gun attack from the normal Luvdisc.

He fell off and splashed into the ocean.

"Luv luv."

"Disc."

"Maybe we should leave them be." suggested Dawn.

"Luvdisc." The shiny smiled as Ash grabbed onto the floaty. "Luv."

"Good call." he called out before swimming to the shore as Pikachu followed.

However as they got to shore, the two Luvdisc's saw him leave and swam after him.

"Luv!"

"Disc!"

He turned and got tackled to the ground as they landed on his back. "Gah!"

"Pika pi!"

The heart Pokémon floated on his back before the shiny looked at Ursula and then at Ash.

"Luv Luvdisc."

"Disc?"

"Luvdisc."

"...disc?"

"Luvdisc luv!"

They nodded before the normal one lunged at Ursula who cried out before falling back on the sand.

"Hey! Get off me you crazy Pokémon!" She growled while they kept on slashing around in the stomach. "I'm not a piece of meat!"

"Maybe a poffin." Dawn muttered with a smirk.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc luv."

"Gabite! Get them off!"

"Gabite." She said before getting blasted by Hydro Pump and Ice Beam at her, freezing the Pokémon in a block of ice.

She growled and tried running off, but the shiny Luvdisc followed while the normal one moved over to Ash and nudged his leg.

"Huh?"

"Luvdisc." It said with a smile. "Disc."

"Hey! Stop following me!" Ursula growled.

"Disc. Luvdisc!"

"I think they're trying to play matchmaker." Brock whispered to Dawn.

"Huh?! But that's just silly, I mean Ash and Ursula? That's just impossible." Dawn said with a slight shocked tone.

"Or maybe they're just wanting to tease them."

"That could be very likely." She said as the shiny Luvdisc floated after Ursula.

"Luvdisc." It said while pulling on her hair.

"Ow!"

"Luvdisc."

"Grr! Jigglypuff!" she called while tossing the pokeball in the air.

"Jigglypuff!" The balloon Pokémon called out before landing on her head. "Puff?"

"Use Gyro Ball!"

The Luvdisc looked at it before using Charm on it.

Jigglypuff got hit and blushed while not moving as Ursula groaned in annoyance.

"Luvdisc." The shiny winked before looking at Ursula and tugged at the hair again.

"Puff." The balloon Pokémon said with a blush before covering its face.

"Quit bothering me! I'm sorry for trying to catch you if that's why you're mad!"

Luvdisc looked at her before pulling harder and harder as the normal Luvdisc pulled on Ash's hat.

"Luvdisc!"

"Hey! Not the hat!" he cried out as it yanked it off his head before floating away with it. "Give it back!"

"Luvdisc." It said before floating towards Ursula and placed it on her head. "Luvdisc luv."

She blinked seeing the hat on her head and frowned. 'These two are getting to be a huge pain in the butt!'

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc." The shiny said before taking her ribbon, causing her hair to fall, and floated to Ash as it placed it in his hands. "Luv luv."

"Uh…."

"Hey! Give me back my ribbon!" She snapped while her hair looked like a single mass of long curled hair.

"Oh um here?" He said while trying to give it back but found the the normal Luvdisc grabbed it and floated away with the shiny taking the hat from Ursula's head.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc!"

"Hey! Give back my hat/ribbon!" they cried out before chasing the Pokémon back into the water.

They floated around faster than before before jumping into the water and swam around the shoreline.

They rushed after them while looking like angry Tauros in a stampede.

"Maybe we should leave them be." suggested Brock.

"For once, I agree." Dawn said before going back to her sand castle. "Right Piplup?"

"Piplup."

Pikachu sighed and went to assist as Gabite and Jigglypuff just watched the odd scene with sweatdrops.

"Gabite."

"Puff."

(A few hours later)

"Luvdisc!"

"Luvdisc!"

"Slow...down….already."

"Damn them…."

Both Ash and Ursula panted while feeling very exhausted from the long run after the two Pokémon. They plopped down in the water while taking a moment to catch their breath.

The Pokémon looked at them while floating around them.

"Just...what's with them…?" Ash panted.

"They're just…..being annoying…" she panted with a glare.

"For once...I agree with you…."

"I need….to get...my ribbon back…"

"And...my hat…."

"But my...ribbon is...more important…."

"So is my...hat…"

The Luvdisc looked at them before floating towards the water and dropped them on the surface.

Seeing this made the two rush to stand up, but due to their exhaustion it made them fall down while leaning against the other.

"Ugh…"

"Damn it…."

Ash tried to sit up, but felt something soft against his shoulder. 'What's that?' He turned and looked a little red in the face.

"What's...with…" she blinked before looking down as well and blushed red. Her chest was against him which grinded on the back due to the water.

Both stood still like rocks as the Luvdisc's grabbed the objects from the water and nodded at their handywork.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

They got off each other while feeling absolutely embarrassed.

'T-That was...her breast!'

'I-I was on...him…'

Both looked away while feeling their hearts beating a little in excitement.

The Luvdisc's smiled at that before floating away with the objects.

"H-Hey! Give me my ribbon back!"

"And my hat!" Ash yelled before both ran after them again, but this time in the opposite direction.

(A few hours later)

"I think we should get back to the Pokémon Center soon, it's almost dark out." Brock said to Dawn as the sun started to set.

"But what about Ash and Ursula?"

"Well….maybe we should wait until their little jog is over?"

"Piplup." The penguin Pokémon said before looking at Pikachu, who was buried all the way to his head. "Lup."

"Pika pika."

"Gabite." The dragon Pokémon said while digging in the sand and almost buried Jigglypuff in a tomb of sand.

"Jiggly!" cried out the pokemon puffing out it's cheeks.

"Gabite." She said while scratching her cheek. "Bite."

It huffed at that as the Luvdisc's floated a little bit towards the water.

"Luvdisc."

"Disc. Luvdisc."

Ash and Ursula slowly followed, but kept their eyes to the ground and away from the other.

'Oh Arceus, this is so awkward.'

'I'm not that embarrassed! I'm above that...right?' Ursula thought while the two didn't notice a small Corphish crawling on the ground.

"Cor." It noticed the shadows and turned. "Phish?" figuring them as predators it scuttled closer and poked one of the legs.

"Oh." She looked down and saw it.

"Corphish." it said before it's claw glowed.

"W-W-Wait hold on!"

"CORPHISH!" It yelled before hitting her leg with Crabhammer.

"OW!" she cried out as she fell back, but ended up getting caught by Ash who stumbled.

"Are you ok?" He asked while trying to keep himself from falling as the Ruffian Pokémon crawled away.

"Ow! Stupid thing." she hissed while holding onto him. "If I see it again I'm gonna cook it!"

"It's not its fault, it thought of you as a predator." Ash sweatdropped while feeling like he's holding a princess. "Plus I have one, so I can relate to it."

"I still want to cook it." She huffed. That's when she realized she was leaning against Ash and blushed before jumping away.

"Huh?"

"D-Don't do t-that!" She stuttered while pointing at him.

"Don't do what?"Ash looked confused at that before seeing the Luvdisc's floating closer to the water.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc."

"D-Don't hold me so close like that!"

"But I was trying to catch you."

"I-I could have done it myself!" She blushed before the Luvdisc's used their final attack.

Surf.

"Luvdisc!" they cried out as the large wave rose up.

They went wide eyed before trying to run away, but got hit by the massive wave.

SPLASH!

They screamed under the water as it carried them over to the shore.

Splush.

They landed on the sand head first while not knowing they were accidentally touching each other's butts as the Luvdisc's landed on the ground on either side of them.

"Luv."

"Luvdisc."

Both groaned while shaking their heads before noticing their position.

"Sorry!" Ash blushed while jumping away as Ursula felt very red knowing someone touched her butt.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You….PERVERT!" she cried out with a crimson face.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"You pervert!" She yelled while moving a few inches away from Ash. "You...Perv!"

"Hey it was an accident! And you were doing the same thing so you're just the same!"

She blushed at that as the Luvdisc's turned to each other before putting the ribbon and hat on the sand, the only problem was that...it was near a Kingler.

"Kingler." It snored with a snot bubble.

'Oh come on!' Both thought before Ash decided to tiptoe towards it.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm getting my hat." He said while making sure the Pokémon wasn't awake. "Besides, I have my own Kingler, so I can get those two back easy as pie."

"Just get my ribbon please, my mom gave me that before I left home!"

"Really? Didn't know." He said while cautiously moving closer. "Well I got my hat from a lot of box tops, it's like a part of me in a sense."

"King...ler…" it snored while not noticing the hand slowly getting closer.

"Almost there." Ash muttered while moving the hand towards the hat, but stopped as he moved it towards the ribbon instead. 'If I don't get it, she might cry or get mad at me.'

Ursula was confused while he was going for her ribbon. 'Wouldn't he want his hat back first?' he then moved towards the hat when the Kingler suddenly woke up.

"King?" It looked at Ash confused. "Kingler?"

"Um….hi there, can I get that ribbon?"

It blinked before moving its shorter claw up and grabbed it. "Kingler king."

"Yes that's it."

It looked at it before giving it to Ash. "Ler."

"Thanks." he held it out to Ursula."Here you go."

She walked over and took it while feeling very confused and a little happy. "T-Thanks Ash."

He turned to the Pokémon. "Can I also get that hat?"

"Kingler." It grabbed the hat before placing it on his head. "King."

"Thanks."

The Pokémon eye smiled before crawling away.

"Wow, how come it didn't attack you?"

"I just asked nicely." He admitted rubbing his head. "That and didn't try making sudden movements."

Ursula felt a little embarrassed that she forgot about that concern as she felt her heart beat faster knowing he helped get her ribbon. 'W-Why does my chest feel weird?'

"Luvdisc." The shiny Pokémon said while floating next to her as the normal one floated next to Ash. "Luvdisc."

"Luv. Luvdisc." The normal one said before rubbing Ash's cheek.

"Oh, hi there." he greeted.

"Luvdisc." It smiled as the shiny one rubbed Ursula's cheek.

"Disc."

"What do you two want?" she frowned in annoyance. "If you try to take my ribbon again you're gonna get it!"

The shiny looked at her before looking at the normal one, then back at her. "Luvdisc, luv luv?"

"Luv luv?"

'I better make a break for it just incase.'

The Pokémon looked at each other before floating towards each other and kissed on the lips. "Luvdisc."

The two humans were surprised before the Luvdiscs floated behind them and started pushing them closer to each other. "Hey wait!"

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc."

Chu~

Both went wide eyed as they felt each other's lips touch. Their faces turned red while trying to pull away, but the Pokémon didn't let them.

"Luvdisc."

"Luvdisc." The shiny one said as the humans and Pokémon finally noticed them and jaw dropped.

"Pika?!"

"Piplup?!"

"Gabite?!"

"Jigglypuff!"

'W-We're actually kissing!' Both thought while slowly starting to get in the mood as they also felt like it was normal.

Dawn jaw dropped seeing her best friend kissing her hated rival. Brock himself paled and curled up while feeling depressed that Ash was kissing a girl and he wasn't.

'Why me?' He thought depressed as the Luvdiscs moved back to allow the two to keep on kissing.

'Wow, her lips are soft.'

'His lips are so...tasty.' Ursula thought as they kept making out, not knowing that the Luvdisc's opened a pokeball and entered them, the shiny for Ursula and the normal for Ash.

After a while they finally stopped kissing and felt very happy at the aftermath. Both blushed, but didn't move away as the others just stared silently.

However as they finished the kiss, they felt a spark go through their spines and felt a little hesitation at breaking the kiss.

"..."

"...nice kiss right?"

"Yeah."

"So….what does this mean for us?"

"No idea." She said with a slight smile. "But maybe...we should keep in contact?"

"Sounds good to me." He said before looking at his friends then back at Ursula. "But maybe we should take it easy? I mean Dawn might get-"

She frowned before grabbing his head and whispered. "I don't care about what SHE thinks, I care about what YOU think." she then did something she knew would get Dawn miffed, bit his earlobe gently.

Dawn felt herself frown for some reason and could see Ash jumping with a smile creeping up on his face. "What's she doing to him?"

"I don't know." Brock said sadly. "But he's so lucky!"

POKE!

"GAH!" He cried out as Croagunk popped out of its pokeball and used Poison Jab.

"Croa….gunk." it croaked while seeing Ash hold Ursula closer and start kissing her again. "Croa?"

"Pikachu."

"Croa…..gunk?" It said before dragging Brock away as Ursula and Ash kept on kissing.

All the while a school of Luvdisc's swam by and jumped in the air.


	34. Widow, Geobloods, Moena, and Elphie

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Widow, Geobloods, Moena, and Elphie

Series: Angel Blade

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Shaiya! Ayame!" gasped Moena seeing the two women in a red and black leather outfits with tails and cat ears and which had their bodies on clear display.

Seeing her two friends in an bleak situations she got out of the bath and rushed off to their location, while she was heading to their location she transformed into her angel armor, but it was still in a weakened condition from fighting Phantom Lady.

She managed to track the signal to a nice looking mansion, but the outside was empty, giving her a chance to follow it down a hallway which lead to a basement with her walking down the steps. As she went down to the basement she could hear a crowd cheering and as she got closer it got louder and louder. She steeled herself as she reached the bottom and saw Ayame and Emiya on the floor with the suits, covered in sperm with two males with huge cocks out and trickling sperm, and Widow herself watching them.

"My, my, they were able to handle a lot more than I thought they could." Widow said watching the two sperm covered women with a smile. "A shame you two little kittens couldn't stand any longer, my beasts are just getting started."

"Ayame! Shaiya!" she cried out in concern seeing them while Widow turned and noticed her.

"Oh, the cute little caterpillar? You want me to play with you some more?"

"I'm here to take them back." spoke Moena trying to stand firm and brave.

"How courageous, then take them back, Angel Blade."

As Mmoena was fighting Widow, somewhere among the lines her arms and legs were raised up by Widow's webs.

"You're not so smart, are you? Falling for the same trick twice. But then again, you're the one one who jumped into the spider's web." Widow monologued.

Moena blushed while feeling embarrassed since her arms were held up above her head while her legs were held up and spread open, wide enough for the audience to see.

"Anyway, the first round is done for now. I want you to entertain me more in the second round." Widow sadistically said.

Moena frowned and went wide eyed when she looked down and saw the audience start changing into Geobloods which looked up at her lustfully while Widow walked towards her.

Widow got behind Moena and and reached down to move her outfit aside to reveal her wet pink pussy and started to finger her as her nails reacher further than any normal finger can reach.

"A-AH!" gasped Moena before blushing as she felt the other hand start rubbing and tweaking her nipple. "N-No, not that." 'Why am I feeling so good? My body's hot and I can't use my powers.' Moena thought to herself. 'I feel like I'm gonna melt, but I need to rescue those two' She thought while looking up seeing Ayame and Shaiya were grinding their pussys together while they were hanging from the ceiling.

"I was right, you're a slutty caterpillar if you're this wet." smirked Widow seeing the juices on her fingers while her breasts rubbed up alongside Moena's. "Take a look down below."

Averting her gaze from Ayame and Shaiya, she looked down to see all the geobloods looking up at Widow fingering Moena with their youngest hanging out lustfully.

"What do you think of my kids? They're glaring at you and they want your body." Widow said while a camera was circling her and Moena.

"No! Don't look at me!" moaned Moena who couldn't move away as Widow's finger went in deeper, making her jump in her binds. "It's embarrassing. Don't look at me!" Moena moaned with a blush. 'Shaiya, Ayame, I'm sorry. I can't...' Moena thought as Widow was feeling her up.

"They want a taste of this body of yours. I'll bet they want to fill you with one of their thick cocks and make you into a toy of theirs." whispered Widow while licking Moena's ear and tugging on her ear hard.

Then the heart on Moena's collar started to glow as her climax was reaching its peak.

"Your nipple's getting hard, you must enjoy having them look at you with such expressions."

"N-No!" Moena exclaimed. Widow was now finger Moena even faster and making Moenas' pussy even wetter. "That's not true!" she cried out before gritting her teeth and cried out louder before her juices went spraying out onto the floor while dripping down to where some Geobloods licked it up with grins.

"You're amazing." praised Widow pulling her finger out and holding up her hands. "I thought you were an innocent little caterpillar, but it seems like you're really a dirty butterfly with so much juice."

As Widow was about to continue her fun with Moena the sound of a motor was echoing across the entire room and a woman resembling angel blade came in on a motorcycle with guns.

"Get ready for the climax. I want you to dance..." the blue haired woman said. "Dance until you die." When Elphie was about to pull out her guns, she suddenly found two large Geobloods crashing down behind her. The surprise caught her off guard as their bodies became a blue liquid that wrapped around her and she found her body stuck. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"Oh? Seems your friend met the new Geobloods." smirked Widow. "They were made to enter anywhere and take any form, plus when they capture their prey inside there's no way out. You guys can do what you want with her..." Widow said with a robotic centipede coming out of her suit. "But I'm going to enjoy my second round with this dirty butterfly." Widow said with a seductive grin.

Elphie groaned inside and tried squirming, but it was like her whole body was still while Widow moved over in between Moena's legs while she squirmed.

"W-W-What are you going to do with that?"

"It should be obvious at this point." Widow said lining the centipede up to Moenas' snatch. As she did this the centipede began to worm its way into Moena and got deeper and deeper.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out with wide eyes while thrashing against the webs feeling the cold robot move into her pussy. "N-No! Take it out! It doesn't go in there!"

"Aw, but then it won't have a warm home." chuckled Widow while grabbing Moena's chest and giving them a hard squeeze. As Widow was squeezing the brunettes' breasts the centipede was inching its way into her warmth adding to the pleasure of the situation.

Moena gasped and moaned while gritting her teeth and hearing the Geobloods let out lustful growls and tried tugging on the webbing around her wrists to break free.

As the geobloods were watching Moena being abused by Widow, some of them went to the blue haired angel system user to have some fun of their own. As the slimes started to move off of the women the geobloods gathered around her and started to take whatever clothing she was wearing including her helmet revealing that she was Elphie.

"Hey! Get back!" she cried out while blushing since the slime around her kept her in place and some of it slowly rubbed against her exposed ass.

The slime was seeping through the erogenous zones of her body, stimulating the pleasure she was feeling while the geobloods were masturbating at the sight.

She saw all of their dicks were giant and put a regular man to shame which made her blush harder while hearing Moena let out a louder moan from her position. "You...stay away from me, freaks!" Elphie shouted with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"I like it when they act tough. It's so much more fun to break them." one of the geobloods said.

Widow chuckled seeing the end of the robotic insect wiggling around while Moena gasped and squirmed. "How's it feel? I bet it must feel nice having a dozen tiny legs rubbing around your moist wet insides."

"Ngh ahhh! It's wiggling all over!" moaned Moena who saw just the end stick out and gasped when she felt it crawl in all the way and shook her head. "It's inside! It's inside me!"

"Mmm, and I'll bet it's having fun." smirked the mutant while rubbing Moena's stomach and even started to lightly lick the skin, making Moena moan. "You seem pretty tasty in my eyes, in fact, I'll have to sample these." she reached up and gave one of Moena's breasts a squeeze.

"Stop, please stop this." Moena pleaded feeling better by the second. "My body is sensitive!"

"That makes this all the more better." Widow tweaked and rubbed the nipples with her hands before she leaned in and started licking at one of the nipples and noticed more juices of Moena's drip down onto the floor. "Oh, so these are your weak spots." Widow said while putting as much of Moena's breast in her mouth as she could. Moena became even wetter from this action.

She cried out and squeaked from the sucking and squirmed from feeling the tongue and blushed since her nipples were slowly getting hard.

As that was going on, Elphie was still being tormented by the geobloods. The slime around her kept caressing her skin and she found the geobloods get in closer with each of their cocks fully rigid. As the slimes saw them getting closer they moved off of Elphie to make room for the geobloods.

"Man, I can't wait to violate this slut." one of the geobloods said excitedly.

"Check out her tits, they're just begging to be rubbed." drooled another while part of the slime rose up and slightly rubbed in between Elphie's legs making her gasp.

With what little strength she had, she tried reaching for one of her guns, but two geobloods grabbed her arms and restrained them. They lifted her body revealing her exposed breasts and pussy.

The slime moved her body to the point where she was on her back and her arms were restrained above her head. The slime started working its way into her groin piece and making her jump with a gasp while the geoblood started fondling her chest.

"Man her boobs are huge!" the groping geoblood said. Elphie tried to fight the feeling of her groin heating up from the mutants actions.

"D-Don't touch those." she groaned while trying to ignore the slime moving around her legs and near her spot. When the slime reached her core, it started to vibrate on her vagina increasing the pleasure she was feeling ten fold. "AHHHH!" she let out a moan which just urged the geobloods on as a green colored one moved over and held her head while moving his dick near her. "G-Get that away from me, it stinks!"

"Oh trust me, you're gonna be begging for my dick soon enough." the geoblood said. He grabbed her head and started to push the tip into her mouth with a groan. "Ohhh man, your mouth is so hot , you'd better take every last inch of my cock you hear!" the geoblood moaned.

She gagged feeling it slowly stretch her mouth open the more it pushed in while we cut back to Moena and Widow.

As Widow was nibbling and sucking on Moena's breasts, she lowered her right hand down to her ass and probed her finger nail at Moena's asshole.

The girl let out a moan while finding her hips move towards Widow's without realizing it.

"Wow, your getting hornier, and hornier aren't you?" Widow said moving her finger inside Moena's ass. She got another squeak while swirling her tongue around one of the hard nipples. "I bet your cute little ass is just as eager like your drenched pussy, isn't it?"

'This sensation. It feels so good.' Moena thought while moaning outside.

Widow smirked and moved her breasts up to where they rubbed and pressed against Moena's before using them to rub the orbs directly. As Widow was doing that she moved her head closer to Moena till their lips were touching.

Said girl moaned feeling the soft lips and felt the finger push deeper into her ass and let out a gasp before feeling Widow's tongue move in and start rubbing all over her own. In addition to that the centipede inside her started to scrape the entrance of her womb. 'It feels so good. I'm going crazy.' she thought while trying to kiss back and moaned when she felt Widow's other hand pinch and tweak one of her nipples while wiggling her finger around in her ass at the same time. As the tsunami of pleasure was hitting Moena, she felt he climax nearing closer and closer.

Widow noticed it too from Moena's moans and started to suck on her tongue while giving the nipple a hard pull.

Moena then came forcing the centipede inside her to come out with the torrent of cum that came out of her. "AHHHH!"

Widow smirked seeing the centipede wriggle around the puddle while the girl moaned and she pulled her finger out. "Aw, did the dirty little butterfly enjoy that?"

Moena leaned her head back and hung loosely from the exhaustion of her orgasm.

"Well I think it's time for everyone to see the big finale." smirked Widow as the cameras hovered over while she brought her fingers down to her groin and began rubbing it. A dark blush began to grow on her face as she was rubbing her core. As she was doing this her clit began to grow into a massive cock.

Moena panted while seeing it throb and stand tall while Widow rubbed it a little. "There's no way something that big will fit inside me!" Moena whined.

"Of course it will, with all the dirty juices you've been leaking it'll slide in no problem."

As Moena was staring at Widows cock, Elphie was now taking the geobloods cock down her throat with its testicles hitting her chin and the slime still vibrating on her folds. She moaned and gagged from how much it was stretching her out while another fondled and squeezed her chest from behind as she felt its dick rub against her ass.

"Oh, I can't hold back any more!" the geoblood moaned as it finally came inside her mouth, some of it spilling out of the edges of her mouth.

She gave a muffled moan while swallowing some of it to try and not choke while jumping when the slime started to rub around the inside of her pussy. Elphie moaned loudly as as the slime went deeper and deeper inside of Elphie. 'It's so cold and wet, how far can it even go?' Her train of thought was broken as the slime started to expand inside of her, causing Elphie to widen her eyes and moaning from the action.

The geoblood pulled out from her mouth while the slime tore her thong off to show her pussy as the one behind her squeezed her chest harder and rubbed his dick in between her ass with a growl.

"Time for the main event." the geobloods said moving from her mouth to her exposed pussy.

She panted while staring at the size and found her nipples getting hard since the slime kept rubbing around her insides. 'No! Why does this feel so good?' Elphie that in ecstasy.

The geoblood held her legs and started to push his dick into the folds with the slime itself working as a lotion while Elphie moaned and went wide eyed. "How does it feel having a bunch of mutants inside of you? the geobloods questioned sheathing his dick inside Elphie.

"A-Ahhh!" she moaned out in response while feeling the dick and slime spreading open her pussy with a bulge forming. "T-Too big! It won't fit!"

"Just shut up and take it!" the geoblood said mercilessly ramming his cock in and out of Elphie as the slime was hitting her erogenous zones.

She gasped and moaned while feeling another geoblood push his slimmer cock in her mouth while the one behind her started spreading her ass. 'Wait,he's not gonna?!'

The geoblood lowered his head so he came face to face with her breasts. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out before using it to rub and lick across her nipple.

Elphie was moaning from the geoblood's warm tongue.

"Your nipples taste so good." the geoblood complimented while the other geobloods were masturbating at the sight of the angel system user being violated.

She gave a muffled moaned before wincing as she felt the geoblood behind her start pushing the tip against her anus. 'There's no way it'll fit!' Her cries went to deaf ears as the geoblood applied pressure onto the bluenettes ass.

He growled while it started to slowly stretch her ass out.

'My body is getting stretched out all over!'

Two more geobloods walked up to Elphie's right and left side and she knew what they wanted. So she reached up for the two geoblood dicks and started to stroke them. All the while the geoblood in her pussy pulled back and pushed back in with a grunt while she felt the slime get pushed in deeper at the same time while rubbing around making her moan.

The geoblood fucking Elphie's ass moved her hands up and started to pinch her nipples.

break

She moaned while her body felt like it was on fire.

Over with Moena she saw Widow rubbing her dick against her folds which made her body tingle and shiver.

"It's been awhile since I've used this. I hope I don't disappoint." Widow said coyly. she aimed the tip at the folds and began pushing in while the cameras got a clear view of it with the girl letting out a loud moan. The head of Widow's cock was slowly entering Moena's core, causing her squirm from the pleasure.

"Please don't taunt me, put all of it in. Please." Moena pleaded becoming wetter from the situation.

The mutant licked her lips and pushed it in more while Moena cried out feeling her body jolt from pleasure as the dick stretched her pussy open. "Ah. You're so tight, it's a shame you're not a virgin." Widow said sheathing her dick into Moena's core. "Just imagining the face you'd make losing it would have made me even more hard."

After a couple of seconds passed Widow was not fully sheathed within Moena.

She hummed from the snug feeling while Moena panted before pulling back and then slammed back in getting a loud cry out of Moena. Widow's thrusts became faster and harder as the fucking went on. Moena's breasts were bouncing frantically matching the movements of Widow.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh yes, it's squeezing me and dripping all over, you were wanting a dick in you this whole time."

'It's too much! I'm gonna lose my mind from this!' Moena thought while moaning out loud with her head hanging back.

Widow smirked and got an idea before her lower legs and body began to glow and start changing shape. Her legs began to grow longer and multiply, while her ass started to grow in size as well.

Moena moaned when she felt the length inside her grow as well before seeing her whole lower portion resemble a spider's, like the one in her dream.

Widow's dick grew to the point where the head started to enter Moena's womb, causing both of them to moan out of ecstasy. "Ah, now I can feel every inch of your slutty little hole."

Moena's eyes rolled into the back of her head with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as Widow pulled out of her snatch till only the head remained and she thrusted right back in with full force. She cried out feeling the tip push against the entrance and repeat with each slam in.

"Ah! Yes! I don't use this that much, but maybe I should with your cute little pussy."

"N-No stop I'm gonna c-cum!" Moena moaned.

"Then go right ahead, then when I'm close I'll stay inside and make you all warm." she whispered before licking Moena's ear and making the girl moan with her pussy getting tighter. Widow reached for Moena's breasts and started to knead them in her hand, with her nails digging into the orbs.

Moena moaned louder and louder while feeling her mind going blank each time the dick slammed against her womb.

Widow thrusted herself inside Moena faster as the time went on, until Moena's love juices came out of her core and dripped down the base of Widow's cock.

"So good! So warm! It's so big!" moaned Moena who didn't care as more and more geobloods watched with lustful looks.

"Ahhhh, so tight and warm." Widow moaned while Moena's excitement was dripping down her cock. She pinched the girl's nipples while we see one of Widow's legs slowly moving down behind the girl before the end began to push into her ass.

'It feels good! To good! I'm gonna go crazy!' Moena thought nearly losing her mind to the pleasure.

With Elphie she moaned while rubbing the dicks in her hands as fast as she could while the geobloods in her pussy, ass, and mouth weren't going easy on her.

"Our little slut here is eager for our cum, so why not let her have it all!" one of the geobloods grinned, the other geobloods grinning at the idea, from that point whenever one needed to cum they'd do it on or in her, at times the one fucking Elphie would even move aside a bit for the other to blow their loads in the girl before going right back to fucking her afterwards.

'I feel like my whole body might break any second.'

As the geobloods as were thrusting into Elphie they pulled out of her and started to stroke their cocks till they released on top of her.

She panted feeling the hot sperm cover her while feeling the slime holding her rub it around her body like lotion. As Elphie was gasping for air on the ground, covered in cum, Widow was fucking Moena with everything she had.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" cried out Moena with her eyes rolling in her head with Widow moaning in ecstasy."

"Y-Yes, keep crying out!" Widow moaned improving her thrusting by the minute. "I'm going to flood your womb with every drop!" With a last couple of thrusts, Widow stopped her thrusts and started to cum inside of the younger brunette.

"AHHHHHH!" Moaned cried out feeling the hot seed pour into her while Widow kept her legs held open to take it all. As Widow was cummimg, Moena's stomach started to expand with how much cum was filling her womb. 'So hot! It's really going inside! I can feel it go in deeper!'

There was so much cum that it started to seep the edge of her pussy and dripped down to the floor.

The geobloods below cheered seeing it through the camera while Moena felt her mind going blank.

Widow pulled out of her started to spray her cum on Moena, covering her stomach, breasts, and face in cum. The mutant smiled before it slowly stopped and saw Moena pant with a glazed expression. "So, how does it feel to be the slut of a mutant?" Widow asked pulling out of Moena and watching their mixed cum flowing out of her.

She kept panting while Widow let some drip onto her fingers before moving them in front of the girl.

"Why don't you have a taste." Widow said shoving her fingers into Moena's mouth.

The girl moaned with her tongue licking at the fingers without hesitation.

Widow pulled her fingers out of Moena's mouth with a string of saliva still attached. "Now you're truly a dirty butterfly."

As we transition to Elphie she was now being fucked in all of her holes with a huge puddle of cum underneath her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Elphie moaned as her and the geobloods cum was spewing from her holes. "So hot! So big! I'm melting!"

The geobloods pulled out of Elphie and let her fall in the puddle of cum. She panted while her legs twitched as she had a glazed look on her face with a lopsided smile.

Moena and Elphie were having trouble moving from the intense fucking they had,

"I think I'll keep these two." Widow said looking at the two lustfully.


	35. Amazoness' and Mai

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Amazoness' and Mai

Series: Yugioh

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Domino City-

"Ugh, I was so close." muttered Mai while sitting on a bench. The tournament was over and she had been close to winning, but she ended up losing to Joey and lost the egyptian god card, so it was bit of a disappointment.

Especially when her Harpies decided to go south for the winter, in her own words, to find a island to train on so they could get stronger.

'How can you even do that? I know they're spirits but it doesn't really change what's on the card.' She thought while feeling like it's both a curse and a blessing, well more of a blessing for her hips. She stood up and stretched while looking around. "I gotta find a hotel to crash for the night."

She then saw a hotel, a rather spiffy hotel, and felt like she was going to lose all her cash if she went there.

"Let's just find a hotel that's not going to make a bite at my wallet size." she muttered before looking more and spotted a smaller one, but it seemed like it was cheaper since it didn't stand out that much. 'Mmm, that one might work, hopefully it doesn't have cockroaches.'

She walked towards the hotel while thinking about her….experiences with the Harpies love for her. It was touching and a great experience to know that there WERE spirits, and it made her look back at all the wins together with them a little more fondly.

However, it also made her shiver as they were kind of aggressive in the nest. Especially with the electric whips.

'If they start fucking me in the air I might have to start dreaming parachutes.' She thought while instinctively rubbing her ass. 'My hips can't take much more abuse. Or whips, or anything!' she then opened the door and saw it was almost cozy, especially with the old fashioned fireplace in the lobby. She walked over to the counter which had a short old lady standing. "Excuse me, do you have any open rooms?"

"Just one." She said while taking out a room card. "The room is 69, and it has a single and internet access."

"Any toilets?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it." smiled Mai. "How much?"

"5000 yen."

Mai sighed before digging the cash out and put it on the counter.

The old woman took the money and smiled. "Have a pleasant evening."

After getting the key Mai headed up using the elevator while looking at the number. 'I think this is some kind of joke.' She then thought about what to do now that she's not in a tournament. 'Maybe I should try starting a hair salon? Nah, too normal.'

She saw the elevator reached the floor and headed out. 'Maybe I can find some fancy casino and get some chumps to wager big bucks. That never fails.' She looked around before finding the room and opened it.

The room looked ok, but it had a very nauseous pink color to the walls and curtains. Also it had too many cat pictures on the walls.

'Ugh, this is definitely Tea's idea of a girl's room.' she thought before taking her duel disk and setting it on the stand before sitting down to take her boots off and get cozy. 'This will have to do however.' She went into the blankets as she felt the cotton sheets rub against her skin.

She looked at her harpie deck and sent it a small kiss while the amazoness deck was sitting beside it while she moved under the covers. "Night girls."

As she slept, she didn't know that the amazoness deck was glowing.

-In an unknown location-

Mai was slowly snoring, but felt something shining on her which made her eyes start to slowly open. Only to come face to face with a snake.

"Hisss."

"AH!" She screamed while throwing the snake into the distance, which was all jungle for some reason. She looked around wildly while seeing her clothes on her. "W-Where am I? Where's the room?"

The jungle rang out with strange wildlife as Mai felt like she was on a crazy show about surviving the wild, but she didn't know exactly where that place was!

"Grrr."

"Hep hep!"

"Caw caw!"

She shivered and looked around. "This is almost like duelist kingdom all over again, minus the huge trees. How did...wait!" she snapped her fingers. "I'm not in a real jungle, this is a dream." she smirked and crossed her arms while looking up. "Alright girls, you can come out now, I'm not gonna fall for this."

The only problem was that no one heard her, which kind of scared her a little.

"Girls?"

Silence.

She frowned while gulping. "Girls? This isn't funny."

More silence.

"Girls!" she called out while darting her eyes around. "Are you there?"

The jungle went silent as Mai felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

'This feeling...oh no!' She thought before nearly getting hit by a long chain which embedded itself on a tree right next to her. She slowly turned to see a spike at the end and turned her head to where it came from.

Right in the distance was a tall tanned woman with a blue tiger skin bra that covered her D cup chest, and skirt that didn't obscure her large hips, long spiked black hair that reached to her back, a few stripes went across her shoulders as she had some iron clasps near her boots with spikes on the sides, her neck had a golden choker, her arms were covered in gold chains that were extended in a stuck motion. Her red eyes glared at her while her very muscular body looked like it was ready for the kill.

"..." Mai blinked while speechless as the woman pulled the chain and ripped it from the chain with ease. "A-Amazoness Chain Master?"

"..." she looked at her with a frown before striking again with her chain.

CRACK!

"YIPE!" she jumped seeing it tear the tree in half before turning and running away. "HELP!"

The Amazoness frowned before sinking back into the foliage.

Mai ran faster and faster while feeling like she was going to die. "Oh god! Am I in some dream? Then I need to wake up! Right now!"

As she ran to the left, she bumped into a figure. "Ow, that hurt." She groaned before seeing another tall tanned Amazoness, but with long spiky red hair, a bear skin bra that showed the sides of her E cup chest and was connected to an elaborate iron circle like design that was connected to gold bands near the cleavage and near the belly button, a blue and red headband that also appeared near her arms and legs, a massive set of hips, bandages near her arms and legs, and two gold bands on her arms. Her yellow eyes burned with a hate filled fire. "A-Amazoness Fighter?!"

"...bitch." She growled before picking her up. "You stupid bitch of a woman!"

"Ah! Hey let me go!" she cried out with her legs kicking in the air and feeling the iron grip on her arms.

"No." She frowned before glaring at her. "You are coming with me."

Mai frowned before trying to kick her in the gut, only to wince since it felt like she just kicked a brick wall. "Yeow!"

"Ha, weakling." She said before walking off. "Stupid weakling master."

Mai frowned while trying to hit her on the shoulder. "Let me go! I'm the one calling the shots, so I'm ordering you to put me down now!"

"No you aren't." She said while getting very annoyed. "And I shall not, slut."

Mai looked at her with a glare, but stopped since the monster wasn't letting her go. "At least tell me where we're going."

"The Amazoness Village." She said while walking into a river and didn't let go of Mai, or move her above the water.

"Glug glug glug!"

(A few hours later)

Mai was annoyed since her clothes were tearing and she was wet while feeling a little cold. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"No, but sluts like you need to be punished." She said coldly.

She sighed before seeing something up ahead.

A small village of wood and stone, with various skulls and bones of different monsters littering the ground, she even saw a Blue Eyes' head decorating one of the hut's entrance like a door.

"Welcome to the Amazoness Village." spoke Amazoness Fighter before dropping Mai on her butt and pointed ahead. "Walk to the center, and don't try any funny business."

She got up while rubbing her butt. "You know I liked you when you were a card."

"Move!"

She sighed before doing what she said while seeing various nameless amazoness around the village who saw her and either whispered to each other or glared.

In the center were two figures.

One was a silver haired amazoness with unruly hair reaching to her medium sized ass, which was covered by a blue and brown skirt with spikes going down it, her knees had the spines of unknown monsters on it like armor, she has a bone like headband on her head with spikes going down the top and bottom, green eyes, a blue bra that covered her F cup chest and had spikes on the side and a spiked skull between the cleavage. On her back was a giant sword with a purple hilt and a few spines going down the hilt and blade.

The other was a very pale woman with more dark clothes with an armored chest plate fit for a H cup chest, with spiked shoulder guards, long purple hair in a long braid with a dark green ribbon around her head, her massive hips held a sword with a green gem on the hilt as her long black gloves held the blade close to her. The dark purple eyes glared at Mai as her ribbon moved in the wind and looked like it was getting longer for some unknown reason.

"Amazoness Swordswoman? The Unfriendly Amazon?"

"So, you made it." frowned Amazoness Swordswoman. "We imagined you'd end up getting trapped or caught out in the jungle."

"I hoped she did." The Unfriendly Amazon spoke while gripping her sword. "That way I can rip her dead body out of the beast that killed her."

Mai shivered while gulping. "Uh...so...I'm guessing you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." The silver haired woman said as Amazoness Chain Master walked into the village and stood next to the Amazoness Fighter. "And you are in big trouble slut."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Ok what's with the slut thing? I might like showing some skin, but you girls are literally in your underwear."

"We are proud of this." Spoke Amazoness Chain Master. "However, you are loose."

"Especially to those Harpies." Grumbled The Unfriendly Amazon. "You got rid of them for a reason, yet you decide to stop using us. That's unforgettable!"

She flinched before putting it together. "Wait a sec, this isn't a normal dream is it? All of you, are the same, Duel Spirits, aren't you?"

They narrowed their eyes while the unknown amazoness' whispered louder than normal.

"Correct." Amazoness Swordswoman frowned. "And we are the real hunters of spirits, unlike those birdbrains."

"But then, if that's true, then you all…" she blushed. 'Know!'

"Yes, we heard you." Amazoness Fighter frowned.

"And you kept it up for DAYS!" Yelled The Unfriendly Amazon. "We couldn't sleep and we lost so much food for the village!"

"Woah woah woah!" She held her hands up. "Look, before you get more...unfriendly, can you at least hear me out?"

"What?" Asked Amazoness Chain Master.

"The reason I went ahead and changed was...well when they opened my eyes to duel spirits and the truth, they also reminded me on how this time I kinda stabbed them in the back. I've used them for years and had win after win with them, and they took it serious."

"That's their problem, not ours." frowned Amazoness Fighter. "You chose to use us this time and managed to win without fail or one lost, can you say you've had a perfect winning streak using them?"

"And we fought for you." Growled The Unfriendly Amazon. "Yet you go ahead, spread your legs, and look! You cheated on us! And we want retribution!"

"This isn't just a matter of not using us, but doing something like that with our enemy." frowned Amazoness Swordswoman. "This village lies in the shadow of several mountains, all connected for miles with the Harpy nest on the other side. We've had to deal with them during raids, and when we found out you used them before, we were angry, but it was enjoyable to see them get put in their place when you chose to use us instead."

"But when you went back to them you started a war." Frowned Amazoness Chain Master. "A war on tits vs cocks, and we've been on the blunt of it ever since they started flying at us with their air sacs, praising themselves for having 'the greatest set of tits and cocks in the spirit world'."

Mai sweatdropped hearing that. "Well, maybe they were just...wait a minute, a war on breasts AND dicks?" 'Don't tell me.'

"We have cocks." The Unfriendly Amazon growled. "Why do you think we have muscles like these? Training all the time, which is true, but I mean in principle?!"

"And we've been training our cocks and balls to break steel." Spoke Amazon Fighter. "Especially steel and machine spirits."

She blushed and cleared her throat. "Look girls, like I told them, if I knew this stuff was real, I'd be a little more...nicer. I always figured magic was a trick, but they opened my eyes, and if I knew you were the same, I would have worked out a better idea by talking to both decks."

They looked at each other before Amazoness Chain Master picked Mai up.

"We'll talk, AFTER you suffer our retribution."

"And by that." Spoke Amazoness Swordswoman. "We mean becoming the village's slut."

Her eyes widened before being carried out while the others followed. "Hold up what?!"

"You. Become. Our. Slut!" Yelled The Unfriendly Amazon while gritting her teeth. "So shut up and get ready for your body to break."

She frowned while flailing in the grip. "Now hold up! I may have pissed off even more duel monsters, but at least I'm willing to work things out! How is this meant to make things better?"

"We relieve our stress out on you." Spoke Amazoness Fighter. "Once we relive ourselves, we'll be more calmer and will talk. But for now, you're our slut."

Mai groaned and facepalmed. 'It's like talking to Joey to use something other than dice.' She then saw a large pole with chains on it as they placed her in the chains. "H-Hey!"

The unknown amazoness' in the crowd murmured to themselves as the four named amazoness' started to strip her rag off with their hands.

Mai frowned while stark naked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"We don't own cameras." Deadpanned Amazoness Fighter. "But we will draw your likeness on the bodies of our enemies."

"Nevermind." she sighed before eyeing them. "Alright, so who goes first?"

They looked at each other before playing Rock Paper Scissors, like about fifty times as they kept getting ties.

'Oh you've gotta be kidding.'

(One hour later)

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

They kept on doing the game while still getting ties.

"Oh knock it off!" snapped Mai getting annoyed. "I'll just pick!"

"Shut up slut!" All four yelled at her before going back to their never ending tied game.

"Fine, but if you're all willing to wait for hours on end just to decide, fine." she shrugged. "Of course, I've learned having a dick is more sensitive, so don't get mad at me if you're eager to go but won't make a simple decision."

They stopped at that while a dark aura rained down from their beings. " **What. Did. YOU. SAY?!** "

'Shit!' she gulped. "I-I'm just saying, isn't all this waiting making you a little….pent up?"

They looked at each other before pushing Amazoness Fighter towards Mai.

"Hey! I'm going I'm going!" She growled before taking off her bra and skirt, revealing a massive cock and very big balls. "Just don't get hurt by my balls of steel."

'Holy shit! T-They're huge!' stared Mai with wide eyes.

Amazoness Fighter moved closer before grabbing Mai's breasts. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your flabby pussy."

"Hey! I fucked them sure, but I'm as tight as a virgin." she huffed.

The amazoness rolled her eyes before pushing the tip into the slit. "Yeah yeah, they all say that."

"Well who else have you used this thing on?"

"Every amazoness in the village." She admitted. "We don't trust anyone but ourselves. Kind of a rule really."

"So that means their pussies are probably hanging open." smirked Mai. "And if you're gonna fuck me, are you really gonna skip foreplay?"

"I'm a forward person." She frowned while thrusting hard into her. "But I'll have you know we don't have hanging pussies, we use our anus."

"GAH!" Mai went wide eyed and bit her lip from the sudden move and felt the dick stretch her pussy open. "Fuck! Warn a girl next time!"

Amazoness Fighter sighed and thrusted a little gentle into the pussy. "Fine, but this is your only request from me."

Mai groaned while her pussy tingled from the feeling and hissed since it was a little wider. "Fuck! You're like a bull with that thing!"

"I consider that a compliment." She blushed while pinching Mai's nipples. "So...thanks." 'My weakness! Curse you cute things!'

Mai gasped and jumped from the pinch while getting warm as she was pushed against the pole from the thrusts. "Ah, ah, ah, oh fuck, ever since the girls left I've been feeling a little lonely down there."

"Oh? Then won't they be surprised when we make you ours." She grunted while thrusting a little deeper and caused Mai to feel the tip hitting her womb.

"AH!" gasped the woman who felt her nipples get twisted and hissed. "E-Easy! I wanna keep those you know."

She kept twisting, but lightly as the unknown amazoness' started rubbing their own cocks, which were big, but not as big as Amazoness Fighter's cock. She felt the insides were snug and twisting which surprised her.

'This is so good! But ow! My nipples!' thought Mai while getting an idea and looked at the other three with each one sporting a bulge. "Hey, ah! I can handle more than one girl at a time you know."

Amazoness Chain Master blinked. "Really?"

"Of course, ah! I can fit three Harpy Sisters cocks in me. So I can take four of you with my other holes."

The Unfriendly Amazon raised and eyebrow. "You're not joking with us right?"

"Are you, ah! Wanting to wait or get some now?" she moaned while trying to move her hips against the thrusts.

Amazoness Swordswoman took off her skirt and bra as the Amazoness' revealed their massive cocks and balls, with The Unfriendly Amazon having the largest set of balls and Amazoness Chain Master the largest staff.

'Oh...my….god!'

"Fine, but you started this." spoke The Unfriendly Amazon as they walked towards Mai. She used a small step to get her dick in front of Mai's face while Amazoness Swordswoman and Chain Master moved to her sides and made her grab their dicks while she grabbed her head. "Open wide."

"Ahh." She said while rubbing the two cocks with her hands, which was hard as she was chained to a pole. She felt the cock go in her mouth and had to relax since it easily stuffed her mouth with her tongue rubbing against it. 'Damn, if she's this hard because she's pent up, maybe that's why she's so unfriendly.'

"Take all my cock slut!" She growled while thrusting a little, like a mouse for some reason.

Amazoness Chain Master and Swordswoman groaned as their cocks were rubbed by their 'master's' hands. Although it was a little awkward even they had to admit.

Mai sucked on the large cock while rubbing each cock in her hands, all the while moaning from Amazoness Fighter's cock hitting her sweet spots.

"I hope you bare our children you slutty harpy lover!" She grunted while kneading the breasts hard. "We'll make you drool over our dicks to the point you can't live without them!"

"And we can let those bird brains watch you give birth!" The Unfriendly Amazon moaned while feeling a little warm. "They'll be crying their eyes out for months!"

"Squeeze harder!" grunted Amazoness Chain Master.

Mai complied while squeezing harder on the cocks, but had a hard time as the cocks were just as hard as the stomach she kicked. 'Oh god! What have they've been eating?! Iron?!'

"More!" Amazoness Swordswoman moaned. "Squeeze tighter!"

'Kinda hard with my hands above my head.' She thought while feeling the cock in her mouth twitching a little as well as in her womb.

"Ah, I'm going to cum soon!" Amazoness Fighter groaned. "Take in every last drop!"

"Mmm~" Mai moaned while feeling the cock in her mouth getting ready to cum as well. 'Oh yes, do it! My womb needs it so badly!'

"I'm going to cover you in my seed!" growled Amazoness Chain Master.

"Same here!" Amazoness Swordswoman cried out. "I hope you enjoy being our tasty cake!"

Mai moaned before getting covered in very thick sperm and got filled to the brim with the cum, which was even more then with her harpies. She had to relax her throat and tilt her head up to keep the amount in her mouth go down easier so she didn't choke.

All four groaned as they filled Mai up with their pent up hate, all the while the unknown amazoness' were lining up to get a taste of the 'slut'.

"Oh gods! I can't stop!" Groaned The Unfriendly Amazon. "Your mouth is so snug and warm!"

"I can feel the folds drinking my sperm!" Amazoness Fighter moaned as Mai felt very full from the sperm in her stomach and womb.

'Oh...so this is how Joey feels after eating a buffet...ugh…' she groaned while feeling very full.

The two pulled out from her holes while the other two slid from her hands as she panted and felt sperm oozing out from her pussy to the ground.

"That was all I could do…" panted Amazoness Fighter while laying on her ass. "I need more training." 'Damn it!'

"Oh god...you were….loaded…." Mai got out while tugging on the chains. "Mind….getting these off?"

"No." they said at once.

"But isn't it a little awkward?" she asked while catching her breath. "If I'm not tied up it could actually be better for you girls."

"How so?" Amazoness Chain Master frowned.

"Will you run from us?"

"What no no! I won't!" she frowned. "But unless you're fine with my hands being restrained in chains and you standing on a ladder or something, you're not gonna get a great handjob unless my body can actually move."

They looked at each other before Amazoness Swordswoman opened the chains, but nodded to Amazoness Chain Master, who used her chains to keep her hands bounded.

"Fine, but we are keeping your hands bounded."

"Find by me, so...who's next?"

"I took your mouth, so I will." The Unfriendly Amazon smirked before picking her up. "Just hold still and I MIGHT be friendly, which will never happen!" 'I think?'

Mai moaned as she felt the tip entered her sperm covered hole.

She thrusted into her as the other two amazoness looked at the tired Amazoness Fighter with a snicker.

"Don't...say a word."

"We didn't." They snickered before getting an idea before grabbing Mai's ass and spread the anus.

"Ah! Hey what are you two, ah, doing?!"

"Just getting ready." Amazoness Chain Master smirked before Amazoness Swordswoman moved her cock into the hole.

"H-Hey! At least lube it up a little!" she moaned.

"If you've taken their dicks up your ass it should be plenty loosened up."

"Hey, don't pin this on me, ah!" she cried out while the other amazon started to get antsy as they started rubbing each other's cocks.

She rolled her eyes before moving her cock out and placed a finger to the hole and slowly pushed it in. "Fine, I'll make sure it can take my cock, but when it goes in I'm going to destroy it."

Mai moaned at that while The Unfriendly Amazon started the thrust a little faster in her now tight folds. "Oh!"

"Gods! You're too tight!" she grunted. "You really are a cock hungry slut!"

She groaned while feeling her holes getting punished by the massive rod and finger up her ass. 'Oh my! I feel the cock hitting my spot again!'

"Come on, if you want to use your hands, then use them."

Mai groaned as she moved her hands and grabbed Amazoness Chain Master's cock as she rubbed it hard and moved back some foreskin.

"Ah! Yes, keep it up slut!" 'It feels so good!'

The Unfriendly Amazon grunted while stunned since Mai's pussy was twisting around the tip. 'What is she? Some kind of mega slut?!' she then tried thrusting harder into her but continued to feel her tip getting devoured by the tight pussy. 'By the gods! I'm getting eaten!'

'Oh yes! I want more cocks!' Mai thought while Amazoness Swordswoman moved her finger deeper into her anus, as well as adding two more fingers. "Ah!"

"This is one tight hole, even tighter than ours."

"That's an accomplishment." Smirked Amazoness Chain Master while feeling her cock twitching. "And that deserves a tasty reward!" she grabbed Mai and pushed her cock into her mouth with a moan. "Savor it all!"

"I'm cumming!"

Both amazon's moaned as they poured their loads into the holes, making Mai moan and groaned as she carefully pushed the sperm down her throat.

'Oh god! Have they been saving this stuff up for a month?' She moaned before feeling Amazoness Swordswoman moving her hand in her ass.

"I'm going to make your ass so wide that my sword will fit!" she smirked while Mai moaned and tried to swallow the load. The duel spirit wiggled her fingers around while feeling the ass getting tighter.

'Oh god! I can't, ah!' She thought before feeling The Unfriendly Amazon's cock exiting her pussy.

"I can't...go on." She groaned. 'Fuck! NOW I'M REALLY UNFRIENDLY!'

Mai's pussy released the sperm as she groaned with lust. "Are...you sure...about that?"

"Yes...can't…" she groaned while releasing some sperm. "Ugh…"

"She's just tired." Amazoness Chain Master moaned. "She's not a stamina buff like me."

"Screw...you…"

"Maybe later." she smirked before moving over and held Mai's legs open by the ankles while rubbing her cock against the spot. "I'll push every bit of cum in your womb and fill you up like a balloon."

"I'll help." Amazoness Swordswoman smirked while taking her hand out of the anus and placed her cock on the opening. "Plus you might make a better balloon then a master."

Mai gasped as she felt the cocks enter her at the same time. "A-AHHH! OH GOD!"

The spirits smirked while thrusting a little more as the unknown amazon's started moving closer to them.

Each one thinking this was the hottest thing since cooked dragon.

"Ah! Fuck yeah! Your ass is tighter than hers." grunted the Amazoness Swordswoman nodding to the Amazoness Fighter.

"I take...that as a compliment." She panted before grabbing The Unfriendly Amazon. "Don't mind us...mastrubating."

"H-Hey…!"

Mai moved her tongue out while looking absolutely hungry for more sperm. 'Oh god! I want more sperm!'

"Come on, move those hips more!"

Mai nodded while bouncing her hips as the cocks moved deeper into her. "Ah! Yes, this feels better than feathers!" 'I can't believe I'm saying that...oh well, I'll apologize to them when they come back.'

"Yes! Take that egg layers!"

"We're the best!"

"We'll make sure you can only think of us in each duel!"

"Oh yes! Please! Ah, please make me a Amazon Bitch!"

'Nice ring to it.' All of them thought as they kept thrusting and rubbing their balls and cocks to the sounds of Mai's lustful moaning.

"Ah! Yes! Bounce those flabby hips!"

"Bounce them good on my dragon slaying cock!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!" Amazoness Swordswoman cried out while releasing her load, causing Mai to fill up fast.

"AHH!" She cried out as Amazoness Chain Master poured her load into Mai's pussy, making her fill up like a water balloon on steroids. 'My mind's going foggy!'

"Let's fill this slut up."

"And watch her blimp up!"

(Some minutes later)

Mai groaned as she looked like a very pregnant woman as the amazon's rearranged themselves to enter another hole. "Ah...Ah….more….please….~"

"Sounds like someone can't get enough of our cocks."

"I agree." Smirked Amazoness Chain Master while thrusting into the anus. "We should get the others lined up to make our balloon fill up with our kids."

Mai moaned while feeling more sperm pouring into her body as the unknown amazon's started to look at her with hunger.

"And since you love our dicks so much, you'll love our pets too."

Mai moaned while thinking how she's going to be having a major talk with them after this punishment. She saw a a orange and black striped tiger with a green eye and the other one sealed shut due to a scar with a spiked collar and matching bracelets on it's limbs walk over with a large exposed pink girth with babrs on the tip. Before it could get closer she passed out with everything going black.

-Back in the hotel room-

She moaned on her bed while not noticing three lights floating near the window. She then opened her eyes and looked around and saw she was back in her hotel room. She felt wet and looked down to see her juices on the bed while letting out a groan. "At this point I might as well keep some towels with me."

As she went to get some towels, she didn't see her Harpies floating into the room with flowered shirts and wearing some straw hats.

"Ha! That was a great trip to Bahama!"

"I know, I haven't felt fresh sun like that in years."

"But I think we got bad tans." The third Harpie Sister frowned as they looked as red as a lobster. "Ow, my feathers are molting."

"Well I'm sure it'll go away in no time." spoke the red headed one who noticed the stain on the sheets and moved over before sniffing it a little. "Wow, Mai must have missed us if she made a puddle this big."

"Maybe she was lonely?" The blue haired one said as the orange haired one noticed a slight glow coming from the Amazoness deck.

"What's with those bitches?" she scowled before getting an idea. "Wait a minute, could she...and they…"

"...they wouldn't…"

"She couldn't…"

All three growled as Mai got out of the bathroom and saw them looking pissed off.

'Oh shit!'

" **MAI!** " they hissed looking livid.

"Um...hey girls." she sweated. 'I'm fucked.'


	36. Ururu and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ururu and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me." Ururu said to her boss.

"Yes~?" said Kiriha with a smile. "What is it Ururu-chan?"

"Um...could I have a day off?"

"Oh?" he looked at her in surprise. "You want the day off? Well I don't see why not, but where'd this come from? You never asked before."

"Well….I um, just wanted to ask."

"Sure thing, go right ahead."

Ururu nodded before walking out of the store.

(Later)

She was walking down the street while looking at the ground. 'What should I do? This is the first time I had a day off.' she looked up to the sky. 'Usually I just keep working at the store.'

While she looked at the sky, she didn't know she got into the road, or that a car was about to hit her.

HONK HONK!

She blinked before getting picked up by a familiar figure and got out of the road just in time. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Asked Ichigo while not knowing who he just helped.

"Oh...I...t-thanks." She blushed while covering her face.

He looked down and saw it was the girl that nearly killed him a long while back, like a few months back. 'Huh? What's she doing out here?'

"M-Mister Kurosaki...please put me down now…" she asked pointing to the ground.

Ichigo nodded while placing her down.

"T-Thanks."

He saw her move her hands away and confirmed it was the same girl. "What are you doing out here and not at the shop…"

"It's...Ururu Tsumugiya."

"Ururu, I mean don't you work there?"

"It's my...day off." She said while looking to the side. "In a long time."

"A day off?" 'Didn't expect that.'

"Mister Kurosaki, I...I need to get going." She said while turning around.

"Hey wait, do you have a idea or… place to go?"

"...no." She admitted with a light blush. "I've never really had a day off before."

Ichigo blinked before saying. "Maybe I can help? I mean...I somehow owe you for helping me with my powers."

"I was...just helping." She smiled slightly. "No need to owe me anything."

"Well I insist, I might know some spots around town that might make your first day off something to remember."

Ururu blinked while thinking this might be a good idea. "Ok, you can take me...out…"

He blushed at the wording. "Well stick close, we don't want you getting lost."

She nodded while walking close to him.

(A few minutes later)

"Mister Kurosaki, why is Root Beer so good? It's beer right?" Ururu asked while looking at her root beer glass.

"Well not really. I'm not sure why it's called that, but it's one hundred percent soda, no alcohol in it."

"Oh." She blinked while looking at it before drinking the soda up, having a little foam being left behind on her lips. "...tasty." 'YUM!'

"I take it you never had this before?"

"No, all I had was water." She said while drinking some more.

'Kind of cute.' Ichigo thought with a smile. 'Reminds me of Yuzu when she did the same thing.'

Ururu hiccuped a little. "Sorry, hic."

"It's fine, no need to apologize."

She smiled before burping a little. "Excuse me."

"Trust me, soda can do that to you." He chuckled while Ururu finished her soda.

"Mister Kurosaki, thanks." She smiled. "You're really nice for a...strawberry?"

He inwardly groaned. 'Wonder if I should try and get it changed.'

Ururu looked at him before asking. "Can we get more Root Beer?"

"Sure thing, just don't go getting a sugar rush." he teased.

She blushed. "I don't get it...at all."

"Really?" He asked while Ururu shook her head no. "Have you ever really had any sugar?"

"No." She sighed. "I've really never had sugar or junk food, just beans and rice."

He blinked surprised. "Wait...where do you live actually? All I've seen you at is the shop."

"..." she looked away. "I used to live in Germany. My mom was...religious."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I was….a bad girl." She looked down.

"Why?"

"I can't say."

He saw her shake a little and noted to end it there.

"Mister Kurosaki, have you...ever thought of God before?"

"A little, why?"

"...mom was mad when I forgot to pray." She said sadly. "Said I had to or else fire would burn me like father."

His eyes widened while hearing her sniffle a little. 'What the hell?'

'Mom…' she thought while looking very sad and scared. "I...I escaped when she wasn't looking. She must be mad."

"...Ururu, I use to have a mom." he spoke up while looking at the counter. "She was there to make me feel better when I was own, and I miss her. One day we were walking in the rain when I saw something near the river. It looked like a girl who was going to fall in, so I ran down to try and stop them."

"What happened? Did you save her?"

"No, it wasn't even a real one." he frowned. "It was a hollow, one who uses a lure to trick people to eat their soul. I was going so fast that when my mom went after me, he….he killed her."

Ururu gasped hearing that while instinctively holding his hand tight. "I...I didn't know."

"No, it's alright." he held her hand tighter while smiling. "I miss her, but I know that she's in a better place. And if she was here, I'd say you're far from being a bad girl."

She looked down hearing that. "...but I left. She might be mad at me."

"If she was, why isn't she looking for you? And if she's looking for you, why would she get mad at you now?"

She looked away. "Because...I really am bad."

"No you're not." Ichigo frowned. "You're a good girl."

"But-"

"You're a good girl Ururu, don't ever think yourself as otherwise." He said while giving her a light hug.

She blushed at this while feeling her heart skip a beat. "M-M-Mister Kurosaki?"

"Hush." He said while using his 'brotherly' aura to help Ururu out. "Don't say a word."

She blinked while feeling relaxed and hugged back with her eyes closing. 'This feels nice.'

To the people in the room, this was so touching that some even teared up a little.

(A little while later)

"Feeling better Ururu?"

She nodded without breaking the hug.

"That's good, I thought you might have been upset at my sudden hugging."

"I...I'm not upset mister Kurosaki." She said while feeling all the negative feeling leave her body. 'This feels so warm.'

Ichigo smiled while not noticing that people were crying at the cute scene. 'This brings back memories. Maybe I should hug Yuzu and Karin when I get back?'

"Mister Kurosaki? Can you let go now? I have to pee."

"Oh! Sorry." he let go while pointing to the back. "Bathrooms are over there."

"T-Thank you!" She said before running off. 'I'm going to burst!'

'Hmm, maybe I should take her someplace more upbeat.' He thought while thinking about various ideas, including an arcade. 'Huh, kind of tricky.'

(Later)

Ururu looked at Ichigo while holding his hands. "Where are you taking me mister Kurosaki?"

"Well, that's a surprise." he smiled. "But I can guarantee you'll have fun."

She nodded while looking at the ground. 'This is nice, he's... sweet and kind.'

'I just hope she didn't have too much sugar, not sure what to tell hat n clogs if he asks why she's jumping around.' Ichigo thought while walking towards a building.

"Mister Kurosaki, did you have….a father?"

"Yes, but he's annoying."

She cocked her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, he tends to be weird, annoying and over dramatic, and likes to try and wake me up a little...weird."

"How so with the waking up part?"

"He kicks my face." Ichigo deadpanned.

"...really?"

"He does it apparently to help me get ready or whatever. Frankly it feels like some excuse to get on my nerves."

Ururu nodded. "It's just love, my father noogied me when he was...around."

He gave her hand a squeeze before seeing they reached the arcade. "We're here."

"...what's this?" She asked very confused.

"It's an arcade."

"...huh?"

"You've never even been to an arcade?"

She shook her head no. "Mom never wanted me to do anything but pray."

"Well trust me, this place is filled with lots of fun games."

"Games? Like baseball?"

"Not exactly, but there are really interesting games." He sweatdropped.

"Is it free?"

"No, but I can handle the costs."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You don't need to do that mister Kurosaki."

"Don't worry about it, I got plenty."

Ururu nodded while feeling a little happy. "O-Ok."

-Inside-

"Wow!" She said while looking around the arcade. "So many lights!"

"Just stay close ok?" Ichigo said while getting some tokens.

She nodded before he handed her some of them. "Thank you mister Kurosaki."

"Anytime Ururu."

She blushed a little before looking around for some games. "Um...where do I start exactly?"

"Anywhere."

She looked around before seeing a game with a hammer and five tiny crocodiles in a few holes. "Can I play with that?"

"Sure thing."

She smiled before putting some tokens in and grabbed the hammer.

(A few games later)

Ichigo chuckled as Ururu held a large pile of tickets in her hands, which looked about 3000 tickets or so. "Looks like you're a natural at this."

She carefully moved toward the prize counter. "I'm not that natural."

"Well, you have a very good eye for hitting the big points." He smiled. "And that is a nice part of your personality."

She blushed behind the pile while not using her voice to respond.

'Cute.' he thought as they headed to the counter. "What prize do you want Ururu?"

She placed the tickets on the table before looking around. "..." she then saw a cute teddy bear, with orange hair and a black shirt and was the size of Ichigo, on the rack. "That one."

The man behind the counter nodded and took the tickets before handing it to her which she managed to hold on.

"Are you sure you can hold on?" Ichigo asked with concern.

"I'm fine mister Kurosaki." She said while feeling the soft fur on her face. 'So soft!'

Ichigo didn't want to take a chance as he placed her on his shoulders.

"M-Mister Kurosaki?!" she stuttered with a bright red face.

"Hope you enjoy the ride." He smiled while walking away with Ururu feeling very embarrassed, yet happy at the same time.

She held on while holding onto the teddy, all the while feeling a little light headed. 'I...I...ooh…'

(A little while later)

She slowly opened her eyes while noticing the sky was turning orange. "Huh?"

"Sleep well Ururu?" Ichigo asked from under her.

She jumped and looked under. "W-What?"

"Don't worry, it's just me." He chuckled.

"But...why...huh?"

"Don't you remember? I'm being your horsey for you and your teddy."

She blushed while feeling her face heat up. "O-Oh…"

"I figured you needed it so I let you sleep on me."

"Mister Kurosaki…" she said while noticing they were near the shop. "Y-You didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, you needed the rest."

"But...wasn't it bothering to carry me?"

He shook his head no. "It was fine."

She blinked before seeing Ichigo go on his knees as she jumped off. "Mister Kurosaki, um….thanks." She looked to the side before making the teddy's left arm move. "Mister Strawberry says thanks too."

Ichigo chuckled at this gesture. "Well if you ever get another day off you can come hang out with me if you want."

"R-Really?"

He nodded. "It would be a pleasure taking you out."

She blushed crimson hearing that. 'He...he...ohh…'

"See ya around." he waved before walking away.

Ururu looked at him while her eyes saw hearts all around him. "Mister...Kurosaki…"

(Omake)

-Seventeen months later-

"Excuse me." Spoke an older Ururu, and a little bustier version too, as she looked at her boss.

"Yes Ururu?" he smiled.

"Could I have a day off?" she smiled.

"You've been asking for a lot of them lately."

She looked flustered at that remark.

"Is there a particular reason?" he asked.

"Um….well...I just...want to see mister Kurosaki." she blushed. "I have something to...tell him."

He raised an eyebrow.

"So...please?" She asked cutely.

"Hmmmm….ok!"

She smiled before running out of the shop.

"Ah, young love."

(A few minutes later)

Ururu looked around the area while looking for Ichigo's house. 'I wonder if those protein pills Mr. Urahara are gonna keep me growing this faster.' she saw a small house and walked towards it before knocking.

Knock knock.

"Coming." Called out a voice from inside.

She looked at the door while seeing it open as a small black haired girl came out. "H-Hello."

"Hi, who are you?"

"Um...Ururu Tsumugiya." She said with a slight stutter. "I-Is mister Kurosaki home?"

"You mean Ichigo or my dad?"

"The first one." She blushed. "Is he here?"

"Yeah, hang on." She said before yelling into the house. "Ichigo! There's a girl outside looking for you!"

"WHAT?! ICHIGO HAS A SECRET GIRLFRIEND?!"

"SHUT UP GOATBEARD!"

'Must be the father.' Ururu sweatdropped.

Ichigo headed on down and smiled seeing how it was. "Hey there Ururu."

"H-Hi." She blushed while steeling herself. "Um...I need to say something important."

"What is it?"

"..." she looked at the girl, then at the others of Ichigo's family that came out to see what's going on, and sighed. "Mister Kurosaki….I...I love you and I want to date you!" she bowed down at the end of that sentence.

All of their eyes widened before Isshin cried out for joy while hugging his wife's poster.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has gotten himself a girlfriend!"

Ichigo blushed while a little stupefied. "Ururu…."

She blushed. "Please, I just...had to say that." 'He's going to say I'm a bad girl!'

Ichigo blinked while patting her head. "I gotta say, that took guts."

She looked up and blushed lightly while feeling like her ears were clogged. "What?"

"It took guts to...say that."

"S-S-S-S-S-So...does this mean…."

He nodded as Ururu blushed and felt her heart stop.

CRASH!

And fell to the ground on her back.

"Woah! Hey, you alright?"

"He he…" she muttered with a red face, swirly eyes, and a smile. "Mister Kurosaki….miss Kurosaki….he he…."

"Yes! I have a third daughter now! Way to go Ichigo!"

"Good job Ichi-nee." Smiled Yuzu while Karin gave him a thumbs up.

He blushed while picking her up and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. He saw steam rise from her head and sweatdropped.

"Mister….Ichigo…." she smiled while the screen went black.


	37. Leland and Gigi part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Leland and Gigi part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look sir, I can't do that, I'm married and you're very creepy." Cassy the Primarina said. "Although, you can totally get with my teenage daughter."

"Fuck that wedding ring! Fuck your daughter! Fuck your opinion about me! I'm gonna prove I'm you're number one fan one way or anoth-" An arrow pierced the Golduck's back. He groaned and dropped down while Cassy sighed with relief.

"Thanks Leland, take the month off, me and my family are gonna go on vacation."

"Roger that old friend." And so Leland flew back home as fast as he could. When he got there he opened it slowly and crept in and headed upstairs to his daughter's room.

"Wow Felicia, you're cursing quite too much for my tastes...I'll talk to you later once you've chilled out." Said Gigi as she hanged up her Pokegear. She saw that the clock read 9PM and it was of course a school night. So she decided to turn in for the night, getting under her covers and closing her eyes. That's when she felt someone else's feathers begin to feel her up.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie, but I've got good news."

"You'll give me a chance to sleep instead of fucking me on a school night?"

"Nope, I got the month off! So I wanna make this next fucking extra special." He said, as he went balls deep within Gigi's ass.

"*moan* Month off? Do we have enough money for a month off?"

"Of course we do! I'm getting paid by a celebrity!"

"*moan* Don't you wanna use this opportunity, *moan* to power up your *moan* pervertedness?"

"Why would I do that? With a whole free month like this I might be able to turn you into a nympho."

"Come-on dad, I got a plan that'll be very helpful in the inevitable future."

"Inevitable future?"

"Yeah, one day I'll evolve into a Mandibuzz. You're not really into adult women, as I've witnessed 1st hand."

He blinked and hugged her while crying anime tears. "Nooo! My cute little Gigi can't grow up and leave me alone!"

"Dad." she rolled her eyes. "So that's why, to get over your fear of women, we're gonna open up a daycare for single moms."

"How will opening a daycare help me get over that?"

"They'll be paying you with sex."

"Won't that turn them away? I mean have you seen how quick they are to accuse someone of sexual harassment? Besides, I'm not scared of them, I just find your little body much more cute."

"Oh really? *moan* Which women have you spoken to who aren't Cassy, Purple or *moan* grandma?"

"Uh..."

"Also dad, *moan* you got nothing to worry about, just give me an earpiece and a hidden camera *moan* and I can tell you how to charm those single milfs."

"Well...can't we discuss it in the morning?"

"Sure, *moan* it's Friday tomorrow anyways." she smiled while feeling the dick move in and out of her ass faster.

"I'll just make this a quickie if you wanna sleep."

"*moan* Of course I wanna sleep, I got a test tomorrow."

"Oh, well in that case..." He hugged her tight as he thrusted faster and harder, being as rough as a Granbull using Play Rough! "I'm almost there honey!"

"Flood my ass then go to your room, or stay and cuddle."

"I'll stay!" He said, as he shot his ghost bird seed into her ass.

"AHHHH!"

He then stayed inside her as they slept.

The next morning...

"Ok, so what's this plan of yours?"

"1st, you interview the women, after explaining the fee, you take 'em to bed, their daughter innocently opens the door, you ask if their kid can join and she'll be so full of pleasure she'll say yes."

"...that's it?"

"Trust me, I'll make sure you don't say anything dumb through the communicators." she held said devices up.

"Where and when did you buy those?"

"I bought them online a month ago."

"How did you get the money for them?"

"Uh, you spoil me like crazy." She said sarcastically.

"Ok fair point, but still, are...are you getting tired of me?" he sniffled with tears. "Tell me, are you...wanting to get a boyfriend?"

"Did your perverted ass seriously forget why we're doing this? I'm trying to help you get used to me when I finally evolve." Then she slapped him for being dumb.

"Oh...right..." Said Leland, for being dumb.

"Trust me, you're gonna love sex with adults just as much as sex with kids." Gigi assured. "Just try not to get too many of them pregnant."

"I'll try to restrain myself..."

"Okay, after school, we put our plan into action." she smiled before pecking him on the cheek. "Bye dad."

"I hope her plan works...I can't reject what is going to happen." he muttered with a sigh.

Later after school, they put out an add on the internet about the daycare and wow did the single mothers flock to them. Of course they had to mention the place needed renovation, which was code for them buying a warehouse and getting the place set up right.

And so the 1st interview.

"Hello, I'm Leland."

"Hi Leland, I'm Koko." Said the Crobat in a grey business suit. The shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way, showing off her cleavage.

"Okay dad, get ready." Said Gigi over the communicator.

"Gotcha."

"Got who?" Asked Koko.

"Oh, I mean...I get why you're here." He lied.

"That was so close you doofus." Said Gigi.

"So how safe will my daughter be under your care?"

"Tell her about your cool job."

"Very safe, after all, my main job is being a sniper bodyguard for a popstar."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep, mobs of fans are mowed down in seconds." he tried acting normal. "Of course that doesn't mean I'm a cold blooded killer, but you know how they tend to get out of hand."

"The fans or the kids?"

"I dunno, me as a single father myself, I kinda run into wild party when my daughter invites friends over." He joked.

This got Koko to start laughing.

"But yes, I make sure she's safe and I can do the same for others."

"Well, you sound like a good man, so how much do I need to pay you?"

"Okay dad, get ready."

"Actually...it's not money that you can pay me in..."

"Oh, so that's why this is for single moms." she smiled with a wink.

He coughed and rubbed his neck. "I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Don't look bashful, they might use that against you."

"So where will the action take place?"

"Follow me to my room."

They exited and Koko's daughter saw her go with Leland.

"Lupe, mommy's just gonna spend some time with this nice man."

"Okay mommy." She then saw them go into a room in the back. Her curiosity peaked, seeing the door slightly opened.

Inside the room, Leland and Koko started stripping off her clothes.

'Ok, just stay calm.'

"You can do this dad, fuck her up!"

Koko's chest was almost an E-cup as she rubbed them against Leland's chest. "Now let's see what you're packing down there." She said, sliding her hand down. She held Leland's shaft in her hands as she lowered her head down to it. "Ooh, you're a big one." She said, as she licked his tip.

He jumped and went wide eyed while it seemed to grow a little soft. Koko didn't notice it, and just continued licking. 'Oh-man, what am I gonna do? I never had an actual woman do this.' He thought.

"Quit trembling Mister Badass Sniper." Said Gigi over the communicator. "Just imagine it's me giving you head."

He then visualized the woman in front of him as a Mandibuzz. 'I...I gotta get used to that happening.' He thought as Koko started putting his dick in her mouth.

'Not bad, a little musky, but tasty.'

He thrusted in her mouth, making her gag.

"Easy dad, don't go too fast or you'll push her away."

Leland moved softer, going in tune with the movements alongside Koko.

"Much better."

'He's really getting into it, has he done this before?' wondered the crobat while rubbing his balls.

Leland's legs tensed up from that. 'Relax, imagine it's Gigi having a morning lick.' As soon as be started imagining his daughter again, Leland then started getting rougher with his thrusts.

'Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about.' Thought Koko as Leland felt his limit.

"Okay dad, keep going, let me know when you're gonna cum."

While Koko sucked Leland off, Leland grabbed her head and helped her move faster. 'Wow, her mouth's a little bigger, but it's not so bad.'

Koko fondled his balls more rigorously. 'Come-on birdie, give batty your bird seed.' She thought.

"I-I'm gonna lose it!"

"Alright dad, cum inbetween her chest."

Leland groaned and held Koko's head before he began cumming. His bird seed spewed all over, getting it in her mouth and frosting her chest as well.

She hummed while trying to lick up some from around her mouth. "Mmm...now let's get to the main event." She said, as her daughter watched from the slightly opened door.

"Dad, her daughter is outside, now's your chance."

"Let's but 1st...you mind if your daughter joins in as well?"

"Say what?" She looked and saw her daughter Lupe the Zubat looking back at them. "Lupe!"

"Mama? What are you and this Decidueye about to do?"

"So what do you say? Want to show her how eggs are made?"

Koko frowned and mulled it over.

"How's about I do this to convince you?" That's when Leland started nibbling on her ear.

"*moan* Okay, okay...Lupe, come here sweetie."

The zubat slowly walked in.

"Honey, take off your clothes and mama's gonna show you where eggs come from."

"Okay mommy." she nodded while slowly taking her clothes off." Lupe then climbed onto the bed and sat next to Koko.

"Now look closely at what Leland is going to do, because he'll do the same to you."

She watched as Leland slid his cock into Koko's moist cave. She heard her mom moan and gulped while Leland groaned.

"Oh, it feels bigger than it looks."

"Thanks, I've been told that a lot."

"Yeah, by one other girl." Gigi remarked.

Lupe saw as Leland thrusted deep into her mom. 'Mama sounds like she's having fun.'

"Way to go dad, keep at it."

Koko then wrapped her arms around Leland and pulled his hips closer as she pressed her lips against his beak.

Lupe gulped while feeling her face heat up.

"Lupe's getting hot under the collar dad, please make sure to you know, go easy on her when you're done with her mom."

"You got it."

"I got what?"

"Uh, charm, a lot of charm."

"Wow, thank you." she smiled with a moan when his dick went in deeper.

"I can feel the entrance to the womb. Hope you don't mind me shooting my next load in there, I just love cumming inside."

"Sounds like you wanna try and knock me up!"

"You have no idea how many times I don't pull out, who knows, maybe I won't pull out when I'm fucking Lupe."

"You naughty bird." She said as Leland thrusted faster. "Oh yes! You wanna fuck my daughter too?"

"Fuck yeah!" Said Leland as his dick twitched. 'First time I cum in someone who isn't Gigi.' "Here comes my 2nd load!" He shouted as he came. His seed, flowing into her pussy, making Koko screech in pleasure.

"OH YES!"

Leland then pulled out, cum leaking from Koko's pussy to the sheets.

"Okay Lupe, get on all 4's."

"Okay mama." Lupe did as her mom said, showing off her small butt.

"Now the nice man here is going to put his dick in your vagina."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"It will on your 1st time, but not anymore after that."

Leland moved over while feeling his dick get more rigid than before.

"Just calm down dad, don't let her know the age you prefer."

'Hard to do.' He then rubbed his dick in between Lupe's buttcheeks while reaching around and pinching her nipples.

Lupe squeaked, and shook. Feeling things she's never felt before.

"Relax, this is all normal."

"It is?"

"Yeah, just don't tell the cops." Said Leland.

"Sounds like the time you bought me a stripper pole." Gigi remarked.

"Ixnay on that dear." he whispered. Leland then started poking at Lupe's young virgin pussy. "Ready?"

"Yes?" She said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry dear, if it starts to hurt, let us know."

Leland went slow, as his dick slid in.

"You never went that slow and smooth during our 1st time."

'She better stop those snide remarks before I give her a harsh fucking.' he thought while the zubat let out a gasp. He eventually made it to the hymen, but decided to stop. "Okay Lupe, 1st lesson in sex. I'm about to break through something called the hymen."

"What's that?"

"It's something all women don't need, it's gonna hurt when Leland breaks through it, but after that, you'll feel much better."

"So take a deep breath."

Lupe inhaled and braced herself. She felt it push in deeper and went wide eyed feeling the pressure as something tore. "AHHHHHH!"

Koko then started comforting her. "You're gonna be fine sweetie, trust me." she rubbed her daughter's chest while kissing her.

"You're such a sweet milf."

"Thanks, now show my little girl what a dick is like."

And with...uh...half of his might, he plunged deep into her.

"AHHHHHH! I-It hurts!"

"It'll be over soon, I assure you."

"Listen to your mom, she's not lying." Said Leland.

"Make sure to cum inside dad."

Leland didn't need any advise as he moved faster and deeper. "Fuck, your insides are snug and tight, just the way I like 'em."

"Ah, you said a bad word."

"Don't worry baby, after this, we're gonna do more adult things, so bad words are okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so Leland, hump the shit outta my daughter."

"I'll make you a granddaughter then!" he grunted before he started moving his hips faster.

"Ah! Ah! Why does making babies feel like heaven?"

"Because it shows you're growing into a woman, now try to rub your chest at the same time."

She did just that, her moans getting a little louder.

"Yes, keep rubbing your chest and soon you'll have a big chest like me."

"And keep your pussy from anyone else or it'll get loose."

"Okay." she moaned while feeling his dick go in even deeper.

"I'm so close, I'm so ready to blow my load!"

"Don't get to into it, unless you think her pussy is tighter than mine."

"Kinda is, considering this is her 1st time, Koko. You Alolan goddess."

"Now aren't you sweet?"

"Mommy, I can feel his wee wee about to do something."

"That means he's cumming."

"Cumming?"

"Yeah, cum as in c-u-m, it's what boys shoot inside girls to make babies."

"Wait, I'm gonna have a baby?!"

"Yes."

Leland then fired his gooey white arrow into her womb.

"AHHHH!"

"Yeah, now that gets me off." Said Gigi as she watched Leland finish inside of Lupe.

'Hmm...after fucking a daughter and mother...I don't think I can transition yet, I gotta feel more boobs while getting it on with the kids who at one point drank from them.' Thought Leland. He slowly pulled out of Lupe and watched her fall face down with his sperm leaking out of her. "So..."

"Yeah, I'll drop her off at your Daycare Center tomorrow."

'Phew.'

Koko then cleaned up Lupe's pussy by licking up the leaking cum, dressed her, then carried the sleeping Zubat back to their car.

"That was awesome dad."

"Yep, now before the next client comes, I seemed to have noticed that your pussy is kinda on the empty side." Then he took her into a closet.

Half an hour later, the next client knocked on the door as they finished.

Next up, we see a Noctowl mother and Hoothoot daughter with their butts touching with Leland's dick sandwiched between both. He grunted while smacking the mother's as both moaned out loud.

Next was a Haxorus who made out with Leland as he fucked her Axew daughter's pussy. Said Axew moaned while looking dazed and happy.

"Yes, you see that face? That's the slut face she inherited from me her slut mom!" moaned the HAxorus while rubbing her breasts. "Go ahead and flood her tiny pussy."

He grunted and slammed inside before his seed shot out as the Axew moaned out.

Next up was a Raticate with her Rattata and Shiny Rattata twins. Leland groped her big chest while the girls licked his dick.

"Damn, and here I thought Miltank's had big breasts."

"Wanna drink from them?"

"Nah...I don't think I should be drinking rat's mil-" She then shut him up as she shoved his head into one of her boobs.

Next was an Eevee taking it up the ass, as her mother, a Leafeon, was being fingered.

"Oh yes! Ah yes!"

"Yeah, grass on grass." he teased while the Eevee let out a yip each time he moved.

Next was a Granbull riding Leland's dick, while her daughter, a Snubbull rode Leland's mouth.

"Ah! Mama! This feels weird!"

"That's because he has a beak, it'll be different when you have sex with someone who doesn't have a beak.

He spread the folds open with said beak and wiggled his tongue around the insides.

"Ooh my!" jumped the Snubbull.

Next was an Aipom and Ambipom making out with Leland's dick in the middle of their lips.

"Oh fuck yes, really use those tongues." He moaned as they also fondled each other's chests. 'I think I'm getting use to having older women included.' He thought as the next clients came and boy were they a big surprise for him.

"Hey there Leland, how's your vacation going?"

"Just fine Cassy."

"Hey there Leland, long time no see."

"Hey there Purple, great to see you again."

Meanwhile in Leland's head...

'HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLUSHIT!'

"So Leland, I haven't seen much of you or Gigi, how have you been." Drew asked.

"Fine, Gigi has been such a stress reliever whenever I get home."

"It's a good you managed to get a kid, for some reason you always gave off the creeper vibe." Said Tyrell.

"Okay dad...so your best friends heard about your day care service...we gotta abort mission somehow..." Panicked Gigi.

"You read my mind." he whispered with a nervous sweat.

"So, we heard that that the fee is that we let you cum in our wives and daughters." Said Drew.

"Oh crap, how'd you know?"

"All the single women in town are talking about it." Said Cassy.

"Get out of there!" called Gigi in a panic.

"Oh would you look at the time, I better go pick Gigi up from school." That's when all 4 grabbed him and held him down as Talia the Popplio and Jessica the Litten sat and watched. "Ah! Let go of me!"

"Calm down Leland." Said Purple.

"Yeah, we actually want to use your services." Said Drew.

"What? Even though you discovered my sick perversions?"

"Dude, everyone has some that make people cringe. For you though, we can relax since we know that you never once tried becoming like one of those creeps who are willing to hurt others."

"Yeah, unless of course you secretly kidnapped a few. Did you?"

"No, never!"

"And everyone of those girls were OK and consented, right?"

"Yes they were."

"Then as long as you don't go overboard and cross a line, we're fine with it."

"Okay...so which of you ladies wanna go 1st?"

"Me!" Said Cassy. "Come-on Talia, time for some fun with Mr. Leland."

"Ok mom."

"Hope you don't mind us sitting and watching do you?" Asked Purple.

"Oh, please, join us."

After the door to Leland's bedroom closed...

"So what are we supposed to do to pass the time? Asked Tyrell.

"Wanna get freaky with me?" Asked Gigi.

Both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Eh, there's no actual morals in this apartment right Tyrell?"

"Nope, I see none Drew."

Both grinned while she blushed. So they took her up on her offer and went into her room.

Meanwhile in Leland's room, he was busy at work claiming the lips of Cassy while he had Talia licking his balls. 'Fuck yes is this hot.' Leland thought as he grabbed her chest. 'I just hope I don't get addicted to them.' Leland then felt Talia slide his dick into her mouth. "Ooh thatta girl."

"Keep it up and you'll be a slut like your big sis." Said Cassy. "By the way, you can sleep with her if you want."

"Yes!" Cheered Leland as he felt his dick about to burst in Talia's mouth. "Here it comes!" He filled her mouth and she pulled away, coughing, and getting drenched in the rest of the seed. "Sorry."

"What is this bitter white stuff? I thought only girls made milk, mommy." Said Talia.

"That's not milk, it's cum."

"Cum?"

"Yes, it's what boys use on girls to make them pregnant, but you're safe because you and Mr. Leland are not part of the same egg group."

"Mommy, there's a lot of that cum stuff on Talia's face, I wanna taste it too." Said a curious Jessica.

"Go ahead." Said Purple.

The Litten moved down and have the face a long lick.

"Ow Jessica, your kitty tongue is like sandpaper." Complained Talia.

"Sorry."

She then turned to Leland. "This tastes good, how is it used to make babies?"

"You and Talia watch closely." Said Cassy. "Come-on Purple, let's show them how it's done." She said.

Cassy laid on her back while Purple laid on top of her on her belly. Both huge chests pressing together like giant water balloons.

"Alright Leland, get rough with us."

"You got it." He started strong by slamming into Purple!

"AHH!"

That, when he switched and plowed into Cassy!

"Gah! Nice!" Moaned Cassy.

Leland started off with Cassy, showing no signs of being gentle with the pop star. "Oh fuck! Ah!" Leland reached around grabbing both Purple and Cassy's nipples and pinching them.

"AHH!"

He moved his head down, licking Cassy's neck from behind as he thrusted harder!

"Oh yes Leland!"

'I can feel his dick, ready to burst.' Thought Cassy.

"Come on, harder!"

"Here, I come pecking you like Drill Peck!" He said, moving faster!

"OH ARCEUS YES!" Her moaning turned to singing as Leland's dick started to twitch.

"I'm gonna cum inside!"

"Do it! We're not compatible for eggs anyways!"

Leland filled Cassy, but then pulled out as the rest of his load splashed all over Purple's snatch. "Yeah there we go, some good lube!"

Purple hummed as she felt the warm sperm leak from Cassy's pussy and onto her's.

"So Purple, ready for 'Creepy Nerd' to start getting it on with you?"

"Oh...someone told you my nickname for you did th-" That's when Leland thrust deep into the embarrassed cat!

"That's right! When you and Drew started dating, I had a suspicion you didn't like me! And that's when Drew told me it's because you think I'm a creepy nerd, hence the nickname! You bitch!" He said, making very loud sounds as he slammed his dick into Purple's womb!

"Ow! Ooh! I'm sorry Leland! But...I'm kinda right, considering you're gonna fuck our daughters when you're done with us!"

"Yeah, but I decided not to shoot you all this time because you've been making my best bro happy!" He said before licking her chest.

"Owwie!"

'Owwie? Only pansies the kids of pansies say that.' "Well it's time I show you my dick is just as fast as my arrows." That's when he thrusted super fast!

'Whoa! Drew can't move this fast!' she thought while feeling pressure building up.

"Feel this creepy nerd's semen inside you!" he smirked with pride. His load was much bigger than his previous ones this whole chapter, filling up Purple, but then Lelan pulled out and shot the rest at Talia and Jessica. "There's the money shot!" Leland got off the bed as they girls licked the semen off of them. "Alright kids, gather around, I'm gonna put more of that white stuff inside you."

"Yay!"

Leland lined their asses up next to each other and started with Jessica. He thrusted in, eager to take that virginity. "Wow, I love how warm fire types are inside."

"Thanks." Said Jessica before Leland broke through her hymen! "YEOW!" Screamed Jessica as she teared up a bit.

"You'll be fine dear, just wait for the pain to go away." Said Purple.

"O-okay mom!"

"It's gonna hurt when it goes in me too?" Said Talia.

"Yeah, but trust us, you're gonna love sex!" Said Cassy. "Just don't make it your job...unless you wanna be a porn star."

"You'd let your kid be a pornstar?"

"I let my other kid have sex with every guy who want, but can't have me."

'Wow, and I thought I went far.'

Jessica then felt Leland kiss her cheeks, making her blush.

"So how do I feel?" He asked, moving faster.

"You're so big!" she moaned out.

"How big exactly?"

"Bigger than my teacher when I saw him doing this to my friend Barb."

'A fellow pedo in her school? I wonder how easy it is to...'

"Hello, police? Yeah, can you please arrest a Mr. Daniel Smithers? I think he's molesting children." Said Cassy on her phone.

'Dammit! I was gonna ask him how to get some at school.' he thought before moving his hips faster. "Oh Jessica, your insides are so hot, I can't hold it in!"

"Let it out!" His jizz filled her up! As she cried out! "AHHH!"

He pulled out, letting his load leak out of Jessica and onto the carpet. "Alright Talia, you're last."

"Sweet."

Leland pressed his lips against Talia's, before sliding his dick into her and...no virgin wall. "Huh? No hymen? What's going on here?"

"Well, that's what happens if you have family bath night with a tentacle monster, he could do things like that."

"Dammit Tyrell!" Shouted Leland. "Oh well, guess I'll just show how good I am compared to your dad." he held onto her hip and began to slowly push in deeper.

Her lips quivered as she felt it sliding in. "S-So long!" Talia moaned.

"Bigger than dad?"

"Yes!" she moaned while feeling him grab her chest. "Leland, are we gonna do this everyday?"

"Yes Talia, everyday! You're gonna feel so good!" Said Leland as he slammed her harder while twisting her tits.

"AHHH! I'm so close Leland."

"Hold it in, let's do it together!" 'Damn! I can't wait to knock her up too!' Thought Leland, but then remembered that they're not part of the same egg group. 'Shoot! Oh well, still gonna be hot as hell!' He then started pounding harder, making his dick twitch as he signaled Jessica over. "Hey Jessica, let's kiss."

"Sounds hot."

The Decidueye and Litten shared a kiss as he came inside the Popplio.

"Ahhhh!"

After his final load, he collapsed on top of her. "Whew, that was amazing!" Panted Leland, as the other girls surrounded and cuddled him.

Meanwhile in Gigi's room.

Intense moaning can be heard as Gigi was getting pounded in the pussy by a pro-wrestler and in the ass by a tentacle monster! Yeah, you can already see the mistake she made.

"Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus! Oh Arceus!"

"Get ready to moan Shiny Mega Arceus, because I'm gonna cum!" Said Drew.

"Me too!" Said Tyrell.

"Do it inside!"

Both blasted her, she screeched as they held her so close it was as if she was getting crushed! Then when they finished, they all collapsed onto the floor.

*Epilogue*

The alarm clock buzzed as a Mandibuzz hit the snooze button. She yawned, but then jumped as she felt someone's wing grabbing her ass! She turned and saw Leland there.

"Good morning Gigi, or rather, happy anniversary."

"Aww, you remembered."

"Yeah, I always know it's our anniversary because I always have the dream of when you taught me how to love adult women, like you my daughter turned wife."

"See? And you wanted to just go at them real young." She giggled.

"Hey, even though you knew it was wrong, you enabled me, onto you, your friends, my friends' kids and now..." They then turn to a Vullaby sleeping on the floor with a cum filled vagina. "...onto our kid."

"Yeah...but you still really love the feel of breasts."

"I do...I really do! So my shift doesn't start in an hour, wanna cuddle?"

"Yes, I'd love to, daddy."

They held each other close, enjoying each other's loving wings.


	38. Jade and Jackie part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Jade and Jackie part 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

-San Francisco, Uncle's shop-

"Hey my king." Jade asked while in her ShadowKhan form and in Jackie's shadow. "Want to go to the beach?"

"First off Jade, stop calling me your king. Second, no shadow powers inside the shop." spoke Jackie who had gotten use to her changes, to a small degree, and still tried to be her uncle.

She pouted. "Aw, but I like calling you king."

"Jade."

She sighed before changing to her human form and got out of his shadow. "Fine king Jackie."

"Jade."

"Alright alright." she rolled her eyes. "But you gotta admit, being a king is a big honor."

"So is being your uncle."

"But Jackie, I do like you." 'Like to death.'

"Jade, look at it from this standpoint. You're queen of shadow demons, you went mad with power before, you're having incestuous feelings for your uncle, see what I mean?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Not really, but that might be early puberty kicking in."

He face palmed while Tohru and two Sumo Khan were dusting the shelves. "Tohru, please help me talk some sense into Jade."

"I could, but," He pointed to the Sumos as they cleaned some dragon statues. "These Shadowkhan have been helpful, even if I feel small next to these ones."

"Problem is not as worst as you think." spoke Uncle walking in. "Past history has shown girls Jade's age use to be forced into marriage with much older men, in some countries it still exists."

"I know that Uncle. but this is Jade we're talking about." He said while not noticing that Jade was hanging from the ceiling visa a shadow of a lightbulb and was busy giving him bunny ears. "I don't want this to stunt her growth the rest of her life."

"In some cultures for Japan, it is quite common for cousins to marry, it is seen as a way to keep their bloodline pure." spoke Tohru. "Same with brothers and sisters, sometimes mothers and sons, but that's rare."

He groaned before looking up to see Jade, who kissed his head before hiding in the shadows again.

"Perhaps you should take her." spoke Uncle. "If you two spend more time, she may start becoming interested in other boys. She is still young and is open to other influences, but make sure they are not too old, Uncle does not trust young teenagers today."

"But Uncle-"

WACK!

"Ow!"

"Go to beach, take day off, shop is empty and is more organized than ever thanks to Shadowkhan. Aiyah, Uncle never thought he'd say that." he muttered in surprise.

" **cAn We JoIn QuEeN jAdE?** " Asked some Mantis Shadowkhan as Jade popped out of Jackie's left sleeve. " **wE cAn PrOtEcT yOu.** "

"Ah!" Jackie jumped while Jade fell out.

"Mmm, maybe, but stick in the shadows."

" **YeS mY qUeEn.** " They said before vanishing into the shadows.

"Jackie, did you use new deodorant?" She said with a smirk. "Because I like it."

"Stop popping out of unexpected places."

"Mmmm, no." She chuckled before appearing in his shirt collar and nuzzled him. "Never get a beard. Promise you'll stay soft like a silk curtain for your queen."

He groaned. "If we go to the beach will you stop rubbing against me?"

Jade thought on that before nodding. "But you have to buy me ice cream."

"Deal, but not too much, I don't want to deal with you on a sugar rush."

"Or I get fat and breasts will grow." She joked before appearing next to him. "I'll get my swimsuit." 'My special one~'

Jackie nodded while seeing Jade run to her room. 'I have a VERY bad feeling about this.'

(Later)

-Beach-

"Jade? Are you done changing?" Jackie asked while waiting outside a changing room while wearing a blue swim trunk.

"Yup." she spoke stepping out in a purple one piece with a blue stripe down the center. "What do you think?"

"Fine." He said as Jade spun around for extra effect. "Come on, I saved us a spot."

"Thanks Jackie." She smiled while following him and held his hand. "You know, this could count as a date."

He jaw dropped.

"A very bold one at that." She smiled with a wink.

He shook his head. "Jade this is not a date, just a day to cool off." 'Mostly for you.'

"Are you sure?" She asked while taking a seat on the blanket.

"Yes, now try to be good or no ice cream."

"Aren't I always?" She said before laying on the blanket. "So go ahead and swim, I'll watch for any sharks or killer sea serpents." 'And rivals.'

He sighed before walking off. 'I hope she can cool down a little bit.'

(Later)

Jackie went to the other side of the beach while looking for artifacts in the sand, a side hobby from his youth. He occasionally found shells or small items in the sand which showed you could find anything in just about anywhere if you looked hard enough. The only thing he found interesting was a jellyfish that was washed up on the shore, but who would try and touch one?

"Hey sir." Spoke a woman with a massive set of hips and a large chest while wearing a pink one piece bikini. "Can you help me with something?"

He blushed and tried not to stare. "Um...y-yes ma'am."

She layed on her stomach while undoing the bikini strings. "Can you put some sunblock on me?"

Jackie blushed red since he NEVER had a woman ask him to do that before in his entire life.

"I've never been able to do it before and I could really appreciate it." She said while moving her legs a little.

'What should I do?' He thought while not knowing that Jade tagged along in his shadow and was very miffed.

'Oh she's going to **die for this!** '

He found himself taking the sunblock and started putting some in his hand. "A-Alright, if you insist."

"Thanks, and don't forget to get my shoulder blades." She said while feeling the cream on her back. "Mmm, you're a natural."

He blushed at the way she said that while Jade was trying hard not to lose it.

"So what's your name?"

"Jackie Chan."

"Nice name. And my names Ashley." She said with a light moan. "Are you a chiropractor by chance?"

"No, but I have had years of martial arts."

"That's nice." She sighed. "If you don't mind, can you move a little lower now?"

"Sure." He said while not knowing the implication in her voice.

"A little more." She said while Jackie moved down her back. "A little more, there right there."

' **SHE'S MAKING MY KING TOUCH HER ASS!** ' thought Jade with her eyes flashing red. ' **MINI** **SHADOWKHAN! EAT HER SHADOW NOW!** '

" **YeS mY qUeEn.** " they swam over and moved near her feet before they started eating on the shadow.

Jackie didn't notice until it was too late as the Mini Shadowkhan left the area and the woman not responding or talking at all. "Is this alright?"

No response came from her.

"Huh?" he looked and saw her eyes closed while her breathing was slowed. 'Did she fall asleep?' He then tried to hear her heartbeat but found it was very slow, slower than a normal person's heart should be. "Miss? Are you ok?" He asked before turning a little and saw her shadow was gone. "Bwah!"

Jade smirked from in the shadow as Jackie fell on the sand. 'I'll give that girl her shadow back, after our date.'

"But….that could only happen with…" he frowned and looked around. "Jade? I know you're nearby."

No answer came from anywhere, not even from the shadows.

"Jade?"

Still no answer.

"Jade get out here or no tv for a month."

Still no answer.

"Fine, no ice cream, tv, or movies for a year then."

She popped out of his shadow. "Please don't do that! I might as well starve!"

Jackie made sure no one saw and frowned. "Jade, where is her shadow?"

"Um….it took a swim?" She said with a nervous sweat.

"Jade I'm not joking around."

"Fine." She relented. "I got mad and asked the Mini's to eat her shadow. But she's ok, I'll call them here and fix it."

"Wait you did what?!" He yelled as the Mini Shadowkhan popped up and regurgitate the shadow out.

" **YuCk.** "

"See? Problem solved, no big deal." Jade said as the Mini's disappeared.

"Jade."

"But Jackie, she was seducing you!"

"She just wanted me to put sunblock on her."

She facepalmed. "Jackie, your hands were on her ass. Meaning she was trying to make you do something on the lines of sex ed."

He rolled his eyes. "Jade that's one thing, now if she tried luring me away with a tone like Viper, that'd be different."

"She's upfront." She sighed. "But would she take off her top and hug you on a beach? Because I think that was on her mind when she asked you for 'help'."

"Jade are you going to keep acting like this? Or do we need to go home?"

She grumbled while storming off. "Fine, got get yourself a bitch of a wife. See if I care." 'He will be back, I know Jackie more than he thinks.'

Jackie was about to run after her but he stopped as the woman started to groan.

"What happened?"

"Uh, you got a little dizzy and passed out for a minute or two."

She looked at him before getting up, which caused her top to fall. "Why thank you for the help, maybe you could stay awhile and keep me company?"

His eyes widened before looking away with a blush. "N-N-No thanks are necessary!"

"I insist." She said with a slight purr. "You did help me a great deal so I want to return the favor."

'Oh bad day bad day BAD DAY!'

(With Jade)

She sat on the blanket with her arms crossed. 'I'm just trying to keep him from getting hit on, but nooo, he makes it seem so much worse. I could have just drowned her, at least this way she was gonna be taking a nap.'

As she looked at the beach, she saw lots of couples being warm and fuzzy with each other. And this caused her to get even more annoyed.

'Stupid Jackie, I may be young but I know about a girl's mind.' She grumbled. 'Especially a slut like her.'

Jackie came running over with a bright face while patting his chest.

"Let me guess, I was right and you were wrong?"

"Uh….maybe?"

"Come back! I want a fuck!" Called out the woman while Jackie had to duck behind Jade.

"You want me to help?"

"Yes!"

"After being rude to me before? No."

"Jade I'm sorry, please help me."

"No."

"Come on please!"

She turned her head as the woman ran towards their direction.

"Come on! Let's just fuck Jackie!"

"The only way I'll help is if you promise not to push me away."

"Why?!"

"Because you hurt my feelings." Jade huffed. "So is it a deal or not Jackie Chan?"

"But-"

"JACKIE? LETS FUCK NOW!" Ashley called out with a loud lustful tone.

"Alright Jade!"

Jade smirked before summoning some Bat Shadowkhan and sent them after her.

" **SeNd HeR iNtO tHe SeA!** "

She stopped and went wide eyed before screaming as she ran away.

Jackie sighed in relief as Jade looked at the sea with a still annoyed body tone. "Jade?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"Look, you understand why-"

"Why you're against it, yeah yeah yeah." she rolled her eyes. "But you've never gotten with a girl before, not even Viper, so I'm just staking my claim. I mean, you could be king of the Shadowkhan, and this would make sure I'm in the care of someone you can trust, yourself."

"While that's a warped idea, I'm still not sure about it."

"Well I've waited a long time, yet you still see me as a annoyance." She grumbled. "And I helped you out more times then I could count yet it's always 'Jade stay here' or 'Jade don't touch the talismans' I'm just sick of you thinking I'm nothing but a little girl that can't do anything but get in the way."

He frowned and held her close. "Jade, that's not true. When I say that stuff it's cause I'm worried and don't want you to get hurt. You're still young and have your whole life ahead of you, and the last thing I want is you losing the chance to live it completely."

"Wait huh? You mean it?"

"Of course, did you think I did that to be annoying?"

"A little." She said with a blush. "I mean you can be annoying when you don't listen to me."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be."

She smiled a little. "That's ok, but you still owe me for all the times I saved your ass." she scooted closer with her hand near his stomach. "And I can already think of something~"

"Jade? What are you saying?" 'Oh god...please no.'

"You and I get anointed as king and queen, if you know what I mean~"

He sighed. "You won't let up, will you?"

"Nope." She said with a toothy grin. "Plus you love me."

Jackie sighed again before her hand moved down his trunks. "W-Wait Jade!"

"What?"

"We're still in public." he whispered with a blush.

"So? We can do it if we are discreet about it." She winked while some shadows formed into several umbrellas which were angled around them.

"How did you-"

"Practice after school. But I used doors and trees instead of umbrellas." she grinned while moving her hands down and grabbed his dick making him jump. "Wow, this is like a nice big sausage."

"Jade!"

She then started to move her hand a little with a rather tight squeeze. She used her other hand to pull his trunks down as it sprang out and slowly got hard. "Wow, if Viper knew you were packing this you might have made her my aunt already."

He blushed at that before seeing her rubbing the tip with her other hand, and with her thumb too. He closed his eyes while slowly feeling it get harder and berated himself for getting hard over his niece!

"Wow, now I'm hungry for a bite of that churro." She chuckled while licking her lips with lustful hunger. She leaned in and licked the side while Jackie groaned. "Shhh, someone might hear." she teased.

'Damn it!' He thought while trying to keep from losing it. Which was hard given his hormones were going haywire at the moment. 'If someone does see this we'll get in so much trouble!'

Jade smirked before making a shadow hand to rub the balls as she continued to rub the tip and base harder and harder. 'This is so big, even bigger than a extra large hot dog.' she sucked on the side while Jackie groaned and she made sure one more umbrella covered the opening around them before dragging her tongue up the underside.

"Ah! Jade!"

She licked even more while slowly dragging her tongue over the skin. She pulled her shadow hand away before she began to lick the tip and start sliding her mouth over it.

Jackie groaned even more while unable to move in fear of running out into the beach with no pants on, this was a bad thing given it wasn't a nudist beach. 'Now she's giving me a blowjob!'

'This is really thick.' Jade thought while moving up and down. 'It must be bigger than a wooden pole!' she kept rubbing the balls while feeling her own loins getting wet through the swimsuit. 'Oh this feel so right!'

He had to bite his lip a little to keep a loud moan from coming out of his mouth. 'Her mouth is so snug and tight!'

As Jade continued to lick she felt the cock twitching wildly. 'I think he's ready to blow!'

"Ah!" Jackie cried out as he shot his thick sperm into Jade's mouth, who was swallowing it all down with a loud moan.

'Oh damn is this stuff thick and hot!' She thought while her loins looked so drenched that you might mistake it for her coming out of the ocean. 'Perfect for our kids.'

'I….just came….' he panted while seeing Jade slide her mouth off and eagerly lapped up any of his sperm. "Are….we done?"

"Nope." She said while licking her lips. "You have to venture into my cave first." she then started to take her swimsuit off as she showed him a pink bikini with holes exposing her holes. "And I came prepared."

"Jade! Where did you get something like that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I….on second thought, I'll worry about it later."

Jade smirked before moving her ass on his cock. "I thought so." 'I hope being a Shadowkhan queen means I can't get hurt there….right?' she rubbed her backside against his dick while slowly moving over it and rubbed the tip against her pussy.

"Gah! J-Jade don't cross the line!"

"Too late, I already made it to the other side of the line my king." She smirked before moving her hips down on the sausage. She moaned while he groaned as the tip slowly opened her folds up. "Mmm, so big~"

'Oh this is REALLY a bad day!' He thought while his cock got hard again. The snug fit inside her was mind blowing and he felt something tear while Jade let out a whimper.

'AHH! The pain!' She thought while gripping the blanket. 'The pain!'

"Jade!"

"I...I'm ok." She said with a fixed smile. "P-Perfectly fine."

"No you're not, this has gone way too far." He said while noticing her shadow was pinning him down.

"N-No it's not. I'll be fine in a few minutes." she winced. "Just don't take it out."

Jackie sighed while waiting for a few minutes, all the while picturing her parents giving him an earful. Even if he was an expert at martial arts, he's still human and will get hurt by certain elements.

In this instance, very pissed off parents.

'I should have just grounded her.' He thought with dread while not noticing that Jade was thrusting her hips on the cock.

"Oh! Oh yeah!" She moaned while letting the shadows grab his balls and squeeze them hard. "This is so good!"

"Gah! Jade!" Jackie cried out while feeling the folds tightening around his cock.

"Jackie!" she moaned with her body shivering. "It's like your dick is stretching my whole body out!"

'Don't cum! Don't cum!' He kept thinking while trying to keep from moaning loudly. But he was failing with the moaning part.

"How's your niece's pussy feel uncle Jackie? Amazing! Mind blowing?"

"S-Something like that!" He groaned while feeling the cock getting harder then normal.

"I wonder what people would say if they saw what was going on. Scream? Panic? Or call the cops?" she remarked idly with a giggle. "Want me to take a few of the shadows down and find out?"

"No no no no no!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you can get hard from a female Shadowkhan?" 'Wait are there even female Shadowkhan?'

"No Jade!"

"Then go ahead and feel my chest while I move."

"But Jade-"

"Either do it or I'll just open the umbrellas a tad." She said while gesturing to the umbrellas with a sadistic grin.

He sighed before reaching down and started rubbing against the flat breasts.

"Mmm, take a good feel. When I get older you're going to get yourself a very sexy set of breasts to go with your queen."

Jackie gulped hearing that as he felt his cock twitching wildly. "Jade you have to get off!"

"Sorry but I'm not letting go!" She cried out before feeling the cum inside her body. "AHHHH!"

He groaned while pulling her off while the rest of his cum spurted out over her back and ass.

"Aw…." she groaned while feeling very warm. "I was getting into it."

"Jade I'm not taking the chance of you getting pregnant."

"..." she groaned while moving into Jackie's shadow. "But what if I didn't want one? I was only getting ready for the climax, not the kid."

"Then I can help with that using my hand."

Jade blinked before getting out of the shadow and shook her ass at him. "Then go ahead my king~"

Jackie blushed before reaching out and started rubbing two fingers against her pussy with some of his sperm dripping out. 'I hope this can wash out easy.'

'Mmmm, this is the life~' Jade groaned with a smile.

" **ThIs Is GoOd!** " Spoke several eyes from within the umbrellas. " **BeTtEr ThEn ScRoLlS aNy DaY!** "

"BWAH!" Jackie cried out in surprise.

" **CrAp! ThE kInG sPoTtEd Us!** "

" **RuN fOr It!** " A Ninja Khan cried out while fleeing with several Squid Khan and a Mini Khan.

"Jade! W-We've been spotted!"

"Relax, it was just the Shadowkhan." Jade chuckled. "And who would they tell? Only the king and queen can understand them."

"Wait….I could understand them!"

"Well you did come in my body." She mused. "I guess I transferred the language into you. Oh something else, I don't understand it myself."

"Oh great." he facepalmed.

"But on the bright side, you can tell them a joke and you can hear if they like it or not."

'What did I get myself into?' He thought while Jade thought about adding a mistress into the mix.

'I wonder if Viper can join? A threesome might be fun.'


	39. NDGO and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 6

NDGO and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in USA, Beacon High-

For some, it's strange thinking of school as fun, but for a blond with a white t-shirt and tight pants, it was hell on earth. Especially when said guy is trying to hurry and get to his locker, get his stuff, then get to class before the final bell.

'I got to hurry!' He thought with a pale face. 'I have to-'

RING!

'OH COME ON!' he bolted and ran past some students before reaching his locker and began to fiddle with the lock.

The only problem was that his lock was jammed and he forgot the password, again.

"Shit shit shit! Open up! Please!" he pleaded while tugging on it as hard as he could while using his legs to help.

But to no avail as the locker didn't budge, however the latch snapped in his hands from the force.

"...FUCK!" he cried out as he went falling back from the momentum and rolled on the floor. Only to find the school bully, Cardin, looking over him. "..." 'Oh shit!'

"Look at this, you can't even open a locker." He said with a angry smile. "Let me just _help_ you out with that."

"T-T-That's ok Cardin, I g-got it."

"Oh hold on." He said grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "It's the least I can do after _joining_ me for some quality fun."

(Two seconds later)

BANG BANG BANG!

"Cardin let me out!" yelled Jaune while crammed inside the locker.

But no one was outside as the bully left a long time ago.

"Please! I have to get to Glynda's class!" 'If I miss another class she'll send me to detention...for life!' he hit on it harder while trying to get the door open with all his force.

CLINK!

Which didn't open at all.

"Anyone? Please help me!"

(Some hours later)

Jaune groaned while, yes out of the locker, but now standing in front of his professor. Who looked very upset.

"Jaune Arc, this is the tenth time you've been late to my class and the second time you deliberately neglected to go to any of your classes." frowned the woman with blond hair done up in a bun with a white blouse and long black skirt with matching high heels.

"Sorry professor Goodwitch."

"Sorry? Sorry is just that, an excuse." She frowned. "And I've lost all tolerance for that word."

He gulped. "But professor Go-"

She gave him a very stern glare that shut him up mid sentence. "As you know, your grades in this class is abysmal at that."

He looked away with embarrassment.

"As such, I'm afraid I have to fail you."

"Wait prof-"

"If I wasn't a fair teacher as well." She interrupted. "So I'll give you three weeks to change your grades around, if I don't see any progress then I'm afraid I have to make you repeat this grade."

He gulped while feeling relief. "Thank you professor Goodwitch, I won't mess up."

She sighed. "However, I'll have to give you tutors for the endeavor." she took out a piece of paper with phone numbers on it. "Call these numbers, their from former students of mine, I recall that they're attending Vacco university."

"Uh, but isn't that pretty far away?"

Glynda frowned. "Are you questioning my plans mister Jaune Arc?"

"No ma'am!" he stiffened up.

"Then call these numbers, and remember, no horseplaying with these former students."

He nodded and looked down at them. 'I hope they can help.'

(A little while later)

Jaune was waiting at the nearby library for these strange tutors, as they wanted to meet him here for their first lesson. All the while he was trying to look decent and not like someone who was too scared just to look someone in the eye.

'What if they're nasty? Oh god what if they think I'm stupid or something?!' He thought with dread. 'If they're like those upper class kind who look down on people who are too dumb, I'm hosed.'

As he was trying to keep from bailing, he didn't notice four figures walking behind him. When he felt a finger on his shoulder he turned and went wide eyed with his mouth dropping.

The first one was a young girl with fair skin, brick red hair that was loose on the left side, a C cup chest, a medium sized ass and olive green eyes.

The second one was a young girl with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, a D cup chest, a small ass and brown eyes.

The third one was a young girl with tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side, a E cup chest and small ass, and violet eyes.

The last one has a young girl with lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, a D cup chest, a massive set of hips, and olive eyes.

They looked about a few years older than Jaune, maybe a year or two, and wore some college uniform with a bear emblem on the left shoulder with semi long skirts.

"Hey, are you Jaune?" asked the one with indigo hair.

Said boy looked confused at why four, in his opinion, hot girls were looking for him. "Um yes? And...you are?"

The first girl shook her head. "Did you forget the conversation with us yesterday?"

"...?"

"We're your tutors." The third girl said with a annoyed tone.

He jumped. "Oh! Oh right, yeah that's right." 'These are the tutors? Holy crap they're hot!'

The second girl smiled a little. "Don't worry about it, we aren't going to get that upset for you not knowing about us."

"Oh, well….just a reminder." Jaune said with a slight blush. "What's your name, well, names really?"

"Gwen Darcy, and these are my friends, Octavia Ember, Dew Gayl and Nebula Violette." The second girl said while the others either waved or nodded their heads. "We were told you might be needing a little bit of help with your grades."

"And how they're abysmal." Nebula sighed. "Like really abysmal."

He groaned at that while Dew patted his back.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." She reassured him with a smile. "Why don't we get started?"

He nodded before getting a pencil from his backpack as the girls sat right next to him on either side of the table.

"Just remember one thing." spoke Octavia. "We're here to help you study, not for fun, we can do that after you're done."

He kept that in mind while making sure to keep in mind she just meant casual stuff. And not the other thing.

(A little while into the lesson)

"And that is how you divide by the square root of pie." Spoke Nebula.

Jaune's head felt like cheese as he tried to figure out his algebra homework.

"Do you get it now?"

"Um...a little?"

Gwen shook her head while Dew felt a little bad, since she was also bad at math, and Octavia felt slightly annoyed.

Nebula sighed. "Don't worry, it's hard for beginners."

"But I've been told this since the year started."

"However, you didn't have us."

"Don't worry." Dew smiled. "You'll do great, I believe in you."

"Dew." Gwen sighed. "Don't be too optimistic."

She pouted. "Gwen."

"Let's just get back to work." Octavia said with a refined tone. "Unless we stay focused we won't make any progress."

Jaune groaned before getting back to work. 'They're like Glynda's sisters of something.'

(Timeskip)

It's been two weeks and for Jaune, he's been having a good time studying with his new tutors. Not only has he been able to get his grades up a little but he's started to learn more about Octavia, Dew, Gwen and Nebula.

Especially about their interesting personality quirks that he found out after each tutor session. For example, Octavia had a slight temper that was very volatile, Dew was a very confident person with a slight hate for flirting, Gwen was a very proper lady with less experience with flirting and getting caught indecent, and Nebula was a very optimistic person with a lot of weight and pressure inside her body that she couldn't get out so easily.

Right now Octavia was trying to help him understand some old 18th century english, and getting annoyed. "It's thou, not thy."

"But Octavia, it's hard trying to learn this stuff."

She groaned. "Jaune, you got this far in highschool, trying to get some old english words isn't the worst. Try dealing with the math we have to handle, THEN you can complain."

He sighed while remembering the math, which caused Dew to get very annoyed, but didn't show her disdain as much as she made very little facial expressions at the time.

"You must merely put yourself in the speaker's position." spoke Gwen.

He coughed. "Um, thy merriment is good nature, thou methods are questionable at best."

"It's so so." Nebula spoke up. "But it's still better than yesterday's attempt."

'Yeah, still can't believe I accidentally said the old English term for...well dog.' Jaune thought recalling the memory.

"Try again." Octavia frowned.

He nodded before looking at the time, which was 5:40pm, almost closing time for the library. "Maybe we should call it a day."

They also looked at he clock and sighed.

"Fine." Dew said before getting up.

"And your progress is doing well." Nebula said with a nod.

"Really well." Gwen spoke with slight indifference before getting an idea. "And since we still have time, maybe you can join us on a ride on the town?"

"What?" spoke Jaune and Octavia at the same time with surprise.

"You know, have him ride in our car and have a joyride. I mean, it would be fun just doing something for this high school student."

"Oh I know!" Dew smiled. "We can take him to a bar, that'll help with getting accustomed to being an adult."

Nebula sighed. "No, we don't need a light weight in the car. Even if I'm sure he can hold his liquor."

"Um, I've never had any."

That got them to raise their eyebrows at him.

"Not even one tiny drop?" Asked Octavia with a frown.

"Nope."

They looked at each other before dragging him away along with his bag and homework.

"Hey!"

"We're taking you to a bar, now."

"B-But I'm not old enough!"

"And you're going to like it!" Octavia frowned with a hint of anger.

Jaune blinked while feeling like his liver is going to regret this.

(Later)

"Drink drink drink drink drink!" Yelled several people as Jaune and the girls saw a blond woman from his school, trying to out drink a very scraggly man in a drinking contest.

"No big surprise." remarked Dew nonchalantly while drinking from her mug.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded while drinking some wine. "She's always here and every time she loses to her own uncle."

"When will she learn?" Nebula sighed while having a big bottle of ale.

"No idea." Octavia said annoyed before drinking a tiny glass of red wine. "Hic, excuse me."

"Wait, that's her uncle?" he spoke in surprise while holding a small glass of a random beer the girls picked out for him.

"Well yes, and they're regulars." Spoke Nebula as the blond fell to the floor with a tipsy red face.

"Ugh….my bladder."

"Looks like I won again snips." The man smirked as Dew looked at Jaune.

"Come on, take a drink."

"Um…" he looked at the glass with hesitation.

"Just drink it!" snapped Octavia.

He gulped before taking a sip of it. "Huh, kind of sour."

"That's the point." Gwen sweatdropped while taking a sip of her own drink.

He took another sip of his beer while not knowing he's getting rosy cheeks and a little light headed.

(Two drinks later)

"Ha ha, oh god, this is the best drink I've ever had! Hic!" he laughed while his face looked flush.

The girls were also drunk as heck, but still not plastered like Jaune.

"Hey Octavia." Jaune slurred. "Why so serious? Lighten up and let's drink a glass! Ha ha hic!"

"I am, hic, lightened up." she growled while taking a sip.

"Ha ha." Dew laughed with a few hiccups. "Oh this is great, oh! I need another round!"

"Barkeep!" Yelled Gwen with a grin. "Ten more rounds for us! And keep it coming ha ha! Hic!"

"G-Girls, y-you're too drunk, way too drunk." spoke Nebula swaying in her seat.

"Oh lighten, hic, up." Dew giggled. "We're not that drunk, right Jaune?"

"Yep, hic, and I'm ready to out drink all of you!" Jaune laughed while swaying around like a clown.

"Screw that!" frowned Octavia while chugging her drink.

"Ha ha." Gwen laughed before chugging her drink down. "I'll be the victor hic!"

Dew giggled before also chugging down her drink.

Nebula sighed before joining them.

(Next day)

As the sunlight lit up the room, we find the group sleeping in a car, all looking peaceful in sleep and lying on each other in awkward positions. Nebula's head on the wheel, Octavia's leg over one of the seats, Dew drooling while lying on the back floor, and Gwen sitting upside down in the backseat with Jaune cuddling against her side with his head against her leg.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzz, he he, zzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz." Jaune snored while slowly opening his eyes, along with the girls. "Mmm...huh?"

"Ugh my head."

"Fuck it ow!"

"Mmm...where are the bunnies?"

Nebula groaned before accidentally hitting the car with her arm.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

And started the alarm system.

This made all of them jolt awake and hiss at the sudden pain in their heads while slowly registering where they were.

"Huh? My car?" Groaned Octavia looking around. "When did we get here?"

"I don't know." Gwen said before seeing Jaune's head on her leg. "H-Hey! Get off my leg!"

He went wide eyed and jumped while his feet accidentally stepped against Dew's back.

"Ow! Hey that hurt, ow! My head." She growled in pain while feeling like her body was stiff.

"Sorry!" He yelled before clutching his head in pain, only to trip and land on top of Octavia.

"Gah! Get off!" she snapped pushing him back and holding her head. "It feels like a damn piano fell on my head."

"Same here." Nebula groaned as Jaune landed on her. "Ow! Jaune, get off!"

He did so and just stood there, only to recall the memories of last night. Which involved them drinking, starting a bar fight, making fun of some people, riding around in a car backwards, and giving each other hugs and noogies. 'Oh thank god it didn't...go that far.'

Dew tried to sit up and hissed. "Does anyone have any aspirin?"

"No." Octavia groaned while Gwen tried to stand up. "We don't have any."

"Just great, now how are we going to get rid of this blasted headache?"

Nebula looked around before noticing that the car was parked right near their university, which was almost like a small white building with brick covered dorms dotting the landscape. "Hey look, we're at the university. We should have some spare aspirins in our dorm room."

"Oh thank god!" Octavia sighed.

"Um...can I join you?" Jaune asked while feeling his head banging inside his head.

They looked at each other and sighed. "Sure."

(Inside)

Jaune looked around and was surprised as it looked like a typical girl's room, but with lots of pictures of boy bands and opera posters. "Woah."

"It's nice." Dew smiled. "I was the one that hung the posters."

"I wanted some silk curtains, but Octavia thought they would be too 'frilly'." remarked Gwen air quoting.

"Well it is." She frowned. "Plus it's a fire hazard."

"And your silk bed sheets aren't?" Nebula asked while looking for the aspirin. "Especially after you burnt the microwave last month."

"H-Hey! I just forgot the paper plate!"

"Yeah." Spoke Dew while dragging the word out a little.

"Oh don't start with me Dew."

Jaune chuckled at this as Nebula found the bottle and took some aspirin. 'This is kind of funny, maybe they'll find some nice people that might like them for them?' He then pictured them with dates and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. 'Whoever they get with are gonna be a lucky bunch.'

As they took their aspirins, they recalled the memories as well and also felt flustered at their antics, but...they also felt like they went past the roles of tutors and friends.

But as they tried to figure this out, Jaune's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh mom, um I'm with friends. Ok, ok, yes mom. Bye." He looked at the girls. "Um, can I get a drive home? My mom's very...pissed at me for not coming home last night."

"Fine." Octavia said with a slight blush. "But I'm calling shotgun."

"You did that last time!" Gwen frowned.

"Oh cry me a river."

"Save some for us."

'The people who they date will love them.' Jaune thought with a smile.

(One week later)

"Mister Arc." spoke Glynda while pulling him away from the next class. "I want a word with you."

"Yes ma'am." He said while feeling like he did something wrong.

"I've seen your grades." She said sternly.

'Crap. Did I do something wrong?'

"And I have to say without a doubt." She paused for a few seconds before handing him his last test, which had an B+. "You've improved."

"I-I did?"

"Yes, but you still need improvement." Glynda sighed. "So I recommend holding onto those numbers. After all, they were the best students in my class."

"I know, and they're very nice." He smiled before asking. "But professor Goodwitch, did they ever...have any friends? Like from the boys side."

"No, they've hated them for acting like flirtatious birds during mating season." she raised an eyebrow. "That seemed to come out of nowhere, care to tell me why?"

"Well, they've been nice to me so I thought they had someone that cares for them." He sighed. "I mean they're so nice and kind, I just thought that they were dating someone."

"Well they're not seeing anyone nor are they trying to get a boyfriend during their stay here." Glynda spoke. "But perhaps they've found someone they liked."

"Really? Who?"

She shook her head while walking away. "You'll find out mister Jaune Arc."

'Ok, that didn't really get me anywhere.' He thought before getting a text message from the girls.

Jaune, meet us at the dorm. After school I mean, and don't worry. Dew is going to pick you up. :D

Jaune blinked while responding. 'Ok, maybe I should ask them about who they like?'

(At dorm)

Knock knock.

"It's open." Nebula called out as Dew walked in along with Jaune.

"Um, so why did you text me?" He asked while noticing a lot of pizza boxes on the table.

"It's a pizza party." Gwen smiled. "Even if Octavia wanted us to try burgers."

"They fill you up more than pizza."

"Same with pizza." She said as they both looked ready to fight.

"At any rate." Nebula said while keeping the two from starting a brawl. "We just wanted to reward you for doing a great job on the last exams."

"And to say," Dew said before they all said. "Happy birthday!"

He blinked. "Wait, how did….I mean I never mentioned-"

"Glynda told us." Octavia spoke up with a slight smile. "So come over here and join the celebrations."

"Otherwise it's gonna get cold." smiled Dew.

Jaune shrugged before taking a slice of mushroom pizza.

After a while of merriment, he decided to ask the question, even if it might break his heart.

"Girls, can I ask you something?"

"Oh sure." Gwen smiled. "As away."

He steeled himself. "Do you like anyone, well like 'lovey dovey'?"

They stopped what they were doing and stared at him with dropped jaws and red faces.

"Was that the wrong thing to ask?"

"Woah woah woah woah." spoke Octavia. "Are you asking if we have boyfriends?"

"Well, it did cross my mind." He admitted.

"W-W-Wrong." Gwen stuttered slightly.

"We don't have any." Dew spoke with a red face. "I mean we are popular, but…."

"They learned to keep their hands off us." Nebula summarized while pointing to Dew and Octavia. "Especially with these two sending them to the hospital."

"Hey! That one guy wanted me to suck him off like he was a big thing!" scowled Octavia. "He's lucky I didn't just take his balls right there."

"And that other guy wanted my thong." Dew frowned. "Who does that in public anyway?!"

"It was a very old one." Gwen muttered.

"Not the point!"

Jaune blinked at that while internally sighing at the 'no boyfriend' thing. 'Thank god! Professor Goodwitch was right. Wait, why am I this relieved? Do I...I mean that'd be pretty awkward, wouldn't it?'

"But why are you so concerned about us?" Nebula asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not like you...oh."

"Oh my." muttered Gwen.

"By god." Dew said with wide eyes.

"How?" Octavia blushed red. "Just how?!"

"I-I was just curious! That's all!" he quickly said with his hands up.

They felt flustered at this before Octavia walked over to Jaune and grabbed his shirt.

"If you're really thinking what I'm thinking of….then you better take care of us you bastard."

"W-What?" he blushed brighter while the other three looked at her like she was crazy.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" Dew blushed.

"I'm just taking this up a notch, plus if he likes us LIKE that then why not utilize the attraction?" She said while turning to them. "Or are you really that uptight?"

"I'm not uptight!"

"Then just go along with it you pansies!"

"B-But he never said he even likes us like that." blushed Gwen. "He's just curious."

"Not true." Nebula said while coughing in her hand. "If he's curious about boyfriends, then either he's worried about our well being or has some….kind of feelings towards us. Either way, he's both kind and worried about us, something none of those other boys have even tried in the past."

"Wait, so...no other guys have been nice? None at all?" blinked Jaune.

"At first." Octavia frowned. "But then they cop a feel of us or ask us shameful requests like threesomes or foursomes. For us, that's just gross."

"And they were lousy with paying tips." Dew sweatdropped. "Or paying by themselves."

"That's why if you got the hots for us, you better show us what you got to handle all four of us."

"We never even agreed!" spoke Dew up.

"I kind of agreed for ALL of us." Octavia frowned. "So you're either with me or against me, and I know that you have some secrets hidden under your bed."

The three paled at that since if Octavia were to reveal it to the world, then it might cause them to be embarrassed for years.

Jaune looked confused at this while still floored at Octavia's towardness.

"Now talk! Did you ask cause you were curious, or cause you like us, and I mean take out on a date, make out, that version of like."

"Um...I um...well….both." He blushed. "I mean I did start having a tiny crush but well, with all the tutoring and the fun we had, well….it's kind of corny but yes, I kind of….have lovey dovey feelings for all of you." 'I hope they don't throw me out the window.'

All of them blushed while Gwen covered her face with Dew and Nebula silent.

"Y-You…" Octavia blushed while trying not to faint. "You crazy fool!"

"He he...yeah, I'm a fool-" he said before she gave him a noogie.

"But an honest fool." She smiled. "That took guts."

Gwen calmed down while moving closer to Jaune. "Um...yes, well, Just don't make it a habit of saying such things. I don't think my hearts ready for that kind of...stuff."

"Same." Dew muttered. "But Octavia's right, it took a lot of heart to admit your...love for us." 'Even if she did basically force it out of you.'

Nebula looked at the ceiling before walking towards Jaune. "You know, if you do date us, you must remember, you have to pick one of us later down the line. It's illegal to have more than one woman in your life with such...intimacy."

He blushed at the implication. "I-I-I swear I never thought that far ahead, I promise."

They shook their heads with a smirk before dragging him onto Gwen's bed.

"Well, enough talking about that kind of stuff." Octavia smiled. "Let's finish the party up, and I got a movie."

"Sure." he nodded while feeling lucky.

"I hope it's not Jaws." Gwen sighed.

"No! It's the Hobbit, Desolation of Smaug." She said before turning on the tv, with the girls getting cozy on Jaune's sides, back and lap. "It's in blu ray too."

He went wide eyed at becoming the pillow while questioning on whether this was happening or he's dreaming. 'Oh god, this is...nice.'

As the movie started to play, the girls started to dream ahead to their futures. Each one getting an idea of a big wedding of Jaune. But one problem was prominent, who would be the girl he marries? That made them cuddle closer to him while worrying about it later.

'First the movie then get my Jaune's attention.' The girls thought with dark chuckles as the screen went black. ' **My Jaune~** '


	40. Kyoko and Tsukune

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Kyoto and Tsukune

Series: Rosario Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyo! Come play with me!" called a small boy with brown hair and green shirt who was calling out from outside the window to the house that was right next door to his own.

"Ok Tsuki." Called out a small girl with black hair, light teal colored eyes and a red shirt from her window. "I'll be right there!"

"Ok!" smiled the boy who waited for a minute as the girl climbed out the window and dropped down next to him.

"Hi." She waved while giving him a high five. "What's up Tsuki?"

"Nothing much. Let's play catch!"

"Did you bring a ball?"

He picked up a small ball and smiled. "Yep."

She nodded before walking a few feet back. "I'm ready!"

He pulled back before tossing the ball above her head.

They played on while laughing with merriment. Each one feeling very happy.

But then the girl accidentally threw the ball onto the other side of the road. "Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry Kyo, I'll get it."he smiled before running towards the ball.

The girl smiled, but heard something and looked down the street to see a car speeding down it while seeing her cousin just now crouching down and picking it up.

Honk honk!

"TSUKUNE!"

SCREETCH!

Her eyes widened when she saw the car narrowly miss, but it still knicked his arm and made him fall with a cry of pain. "TSUKUNE!"

"Ow! Ahhhhh!" He cried out while forming tears. "Kaa-san!"

The girl was horrified while we cut over to her sitting in a chair while she was with Tsukune's parents at the hospital where said boy was getting a cast put on his arm.

"It's itchy."

"Don't worry, it will be like that for a few days." spoke the doctor while looking at the x-rays. "You're very lucky, at the speed the car was going, well let's just say now you can have all the kids sign your cast."

"Ow."

The girl looked at Tsukune while crying her eyes out. 'It's my fault, all my fault.'

"Not to worry though, just let it heal up on it's own and you'll be good as new."

"Thank you doctor Yuina." Spoke the father while the mother was crying a little.

"Anytime." He said before walking out of the room.

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry."

"No Tsukune, don't apologize." spoke his mom while hugging him. "You didn't do anything wrong, if anybody should be saying sorry it's that driver. If I ever see him I'll make him regret the day he ever got behind the wheel of a car."

He nodded while looking at the girl. "I'm sorry Kyo."

"D-Don't be." She said while still crying. "It….it was my fault sniff."

"But we were just playing."

"But….I threw it." She cried. "I caused you to break your arm!"

"That's not true, you didn't know what would happen." spoke the father. "Right now we should just be glad Tsukune will heal just fine, but from now on, no playing near the road unless one of us is nearby watching."

"Yes sir." She said sadly while Tsukune nodded. 'I couldn't save him.'

(Later)

Tsukune looked at his cast while trying to scratch it. "Mmm, this is really itchy."

"Please don't do that." Spoke the girl with a frown. "You might break it again."

"But I gotta scratch it."

"Just think of something else, like candy." She said while looking down.

"Kyo?"

"..."

"Kyo?"

"..."

"Kyoko?"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Tsuki, I kind of spaced out."

"Can you help me scratch this?"

She blinked. "No I can't, I might hurt you again."

"Pwese? It's so itchy." He asked with cute eyes.

"No." she shook her head. "You need to let it heal, the doctor said so."

"Pwese?"

"No." She said sternly.

He pouted before trying to bite the bandages off.

'This is funny, but I can't let him get hurt again. I...I just don't want to lose him.' she thought before moving over and pulling them away from his teeth. "I said no!"

"But Kyoto!"

"No buts! Those are for horses!"

"But I'm not a horse."

"Just stop and I'll get you some ice cream, from," she smirked. "My kaa-san's secret fridge."

"Oh! Really? You mean it?"

She nodded before getting a one arm hug.

"Thank you! You're the best!"

She smiled and hugged back. That's when her mind started to wander a little, to seeing him getting hurt or worse. She frowned while praying it wouldn't happen and tried to keep from tearing up again. 'I won't let him die, not ever! I swear to kami and all the beings of the world, to never let TSUKUNE DIE!'

(Later)

Kyoto was walking to school as the sun rained down its light on the world, which was hard as she was also thinking about ways of protecting her precious cousin. However she saw a strange sight near the bus stop.

"Demons are real! Vampires, werewolfs, flying monkeys! All real!" yelled a man that looked like he hadn't bathed in years. "And they're living like us! Oh kami they're eating our souls!"

She blinked while seeing adults avoid the man and tried to just keep heading to the sign.

Only for the man to grab her. "Wait! I need to warn you of the dangers of monsters! The ones that look like us and talk like us!"

"Uh, mister? I need to go to school." she spoke nervously and a little scared.

"This is quick." He said nervously. "The monsters, they're real, and they'll eat us all. Look at me, I escaped a crazy fox man one year ago." he showed her his burned neck. "And he looked just like you, but with a kimono! By kami, they'll come after you and use our forms to lure us to our dooms!"

Kyoto gulped while feeling like the man's insane.

"If you don't learn more then they'll strike when you don't see it! Take a flyer, and arm yourself with knowledge before it's too late!" He said before giving her a flyer and ran off. "The monsters will eat us! EAT US!"

"...weirdo." she muttered before looking at the flyer.

It was a flyer with a miko punching a vampire in the face with the words, _Join the crusade, become a kuro miko now! Call xxx-xxx-xxxx for more details. Monsters are here to eat us!_

"A dark miko? Is that a goth version of a miko?" she muttered while looking at the adults and letting the man's words float in her head. 'Maybe I should do some research? It's not like it's going to be real, right?'

(Later)

It's been a few years and things have changed drastically. Like almost world shattering. With her free time she had done research and with all the tall tales of monsters, it warped her mind into thinking with so much info, there must be truth to them, meaning monsters DID exist.

It was was the point where she started to dye her hair pure white and started going deeper into the kuro miko lines, which were very dark and had a corrupted effect on her already warped mind, making her believe everyone, but her cousin was a monster.

And right now, she just heard from Tsukune's parents how he just left for a brand new school with a name that made her panic.

Yokai Academy.

She was so in fear that she started to pull at her now shoulder length hair. "No! I can't, how could they do this?!" she growled while her long black and purple kimono moved around in her upset panic attack. "The name itself is a sign that it's filled with monsters!"

She looked at the mirror, which showed her now permanent dark rings around her eyes. "I need to save him!" she ran and started tossing several supplies into a bag while her mom was passing by before looking in with confusion.

"Kyoto? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to save my cousin!"

"Tsukune? From what? Last time I heard he left for some new school."

"The monsters!" She yelled before taking some black slips with japanese symbols on them and placed it in her bag along with a dagger. "The ones that might eat him!"

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Kyoto, can't you stop with this monster stuff? You're old enough to get into college, but you keep insisting 'monsters are they're trying to sabotage mankind'."

"Because they are! How else can you explain our country getting filled with so many people who don't want to get married?"

"They're from overseas."

"That's a lie!" She growled. "A big fat lie!"

"Kyoto I'm serious, you have a chance to have a future ahead of you, but you're acting like a child! There are no monsters! Now put your stuff away and help me get dinner started."

Kyoto frowned before throwing a piece of paper at her, which caused a distraction and allowed her to run out of the room. "I'm coming Tsukune!"

"Kyoto! Get back here young lady!"

"Can't talk! I'm saving my cousin!"

(A month later)

Kyoto frowned while poking at her fire. The reason was simple, she couldn't find the school or a bus that she could use to find it, making her wander Japan like a crazy hobo. "Fucking kami! Just where is that evil school?!"

She had set up talismans on nearby trees and salt on the ground to keep the site protected while thankful she managed to hunt for food and such to survive. The only problem was that she had to call on the power of Yomi and the Amatsu-Mikaboshi to give her the power to persevere.

"Tsukune, hold on, I'll save you." she muttered while her clothes were a little tattered, but not by much. "I'll free you from that school and help cleanse you of any miasma those beasts have tainted you with." she growled while her eyes looked almost beastly for a second.

(Much later)

She was using a walking stick with her backpack and held up a talisman which was glowing a little bit. "Kami of Yomi, ugh...preserve me…" she groaned while noticing the trees were dead.

"Caw." went a crow that flew over head. "Caw caw."

She looked around and noticed the area was...off.

"What's going on?" She muttered before seeing a large school in the distance. "Wait, dead trees, crows, sea as red as blood, this is it! I've found it!" That was when she saw a bus driving by. "And that's the demon that eats kids!"

She started to follow it near a scarecrow and hid behind a tree. That's when she saw Tsukune and several girls walking towards the school. 'Tsukune! Wait….what's he doing with those monsters!?'

The group seemed to be talking while she saw the bus drive back towards some tunnel and didn't notice as she began to follow slowly.

'Tsukune.' Kyoto thought while pulling out her dagger and talismans. 'I'll save you!'

"Tsukune-kun." Spoke the girl with purple hair. "I feel something, off."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, and she's right behind us."

"TSUKUNE! GET BACK!" Kyoto yelled while the girl with the witch hat used he wand to hit her with a frying pan. "GAH!"

"Desu! Some weirdo." remarked the girl while Kyoto held her head.

"Ow….damn you witch!" She growled. "You're not going to eat my cousin! None of you monsters are doing that!"

That got them on edge and slightly confused.

"Kyoto." Tsukune said with annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"To save you from the monsters!"

He gulped. "What monsters? These are just my friends from school."

"Lies! The kami of Yomi have shown me the truth!" She frowned as her talisman glowed. "Now get away you man eating beasts!"

"Man eating?" Asked the girl with the enormous rack to Tsukune. "What does she mean by that?"

"She's nuts, something about being a kuro miko."

"Wait huh?!" The girl with the witch hat said in shock. "A E class monster? But how, wait is she a monster too?"

"I'm not a monster you child eater!" she scowled before tossing the talisman at her.

She dodged it as it caused the ground to turn barren. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Shut up! I'm ending you all!"

"Kyo stop!" Tsukune yelled out. "Just listen to me!"

"Talk to me after I've cleansed the area of them!" she spoke before pulling out a small bottle and uncorked it before tossing some water up into the air.

The water hit the pink and blue haired girls as they fell in pain. But for the others, it didn't work so well given their different regional backgrounds.

"Kyo-chan!" snapped Tsukune before pulling his cousin into a headlock. "Knock it off!"

"N-No! I need to save you!" She yelled. "I don't want you to die!"

Tsukune frowned before doing something crazy, he bit her ear.

"EEP!"

"Knock it off or I'll never visit you EVER!"

She stopped squirming and paled. "Y-You don't mean it. Tell me you're lying!"

"I mean it alright, now stop!"

Kyoto sniffled before crying. "Please! Don't! I'm so so so so so so SO sorry!"

"Then put the bottle and talismans away, and tell me how you found this place."

She nodded with tears in her eyes while putting the stuff away. "I was wandering Japan for a month. After I heard you came here."

"Wait, what?"

"I just wanted to save you." She cried. "I didn't want these monsters to eat you!"

"But they won't eat me, they're my friends."

"But but but…"

"Tsukune-kun, how does she know who we are?" whispered Mizore.

"She was convinced when we were kids monsters were real and….let it take over her life." he sweatdropped.

"I became a kuro miko to protect you!" She sniffled. "I just...awawaw!"

He sighed while patting her head. "Kyo-chan, please understand that not every monster is a man eating creature, they're like us, but more...interesting."

"Maybe we can explain all this better at the school." suggested Ruby.

"Agreed." Moka nodded before looking at Kyoto. "Um, Kyoto-san, do you want to go to class with us?"

"I'd sooner burn." she spoke instantly in a cold tone. Only to get hit on the head by Tsukune.

"Kyo-chan, just stop." He frowned. "I'm really getting annoyed at your racism."

"Sorry." she slumped down.

"If I catch you doing that again, I'll be forced to...well, never visit until you're fifty."

She paled and they all saw her groan before fainting on the ground.

"Tsukune-kun." Mizore spoke up. "Does she...you know. Like you?"

"Like a cousin yes, but not like that."

Yukari looked at her bag and saw a picture of a sleeping Tsukune, covered in kisses, and gasped. "Look at this!"

They looked at the picture and jaw dropped. Although Tsukune's reaction lead to him passing out as well.

(One hour later)

Kyoto and Tsukune groaned while waking up in the nurse's office with the girls sitting next to Tsukune.

"Are you two alright?"

"Ugh yes." groaned the boy as the girl looked around and panicked.

"Ah! I'm in a laboratory!"

"It's a nurse's office." Yukari deadpanned.

"Shut up!"

"Kyo-chan." Tsukune warned.

"I mean, I know now." She said with humility. "So...you're going to start with the ribs or the lips?"

"KYO-CHAN!"

"Sorry! I was just asking!"

Mizore shook her head. "Look, we know about the picture."

She stiffened up and crossed her arms. "I-I-I don't know what you mean!"

Yukari showed her the picture. "It's kind of….interesting." 'And full of black magic, what's she been dabbling with?!'

"GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled grabbing it. "That's not yours to touch!"

"Well easy now." spoke Ruby with a sweatdrop. "No need to get upset, we just want to talk."

"Like what?"

"How long?" Kurumu asked.

"How long….um...well...um wait why should I answer you fools!"

"Kyo-chan" Tsukune sighed. "Just tell us, please, for me."

She looked at him and the picture before looking away. "Since we were kids."

"And you….did this for me?"

"I didn't want you to die ok." She frowned. "You almost lost your life that one time, I...I just didn't want you to leave me alone."

"But what made you think I was gonna die from a monster?"

"I saw a man screaming out about a fox man attacking him, he gave me the flyer and it sort of went from there."

"Then you're silly." Moka pointed out. "Most monsters don't attack people and even then, that's very rare. He must have just been a scam artist."

"But all the facts I read up on them! How could there be so much if there wasn't some real truth to them?"

"We've been fixing that for years." Ruby spoke up. "Yokai Academy was built to help build more positive relationships with humans, but humans can misinterpret the best intentions. Like me, I was almost like you, but Tsukune-kun helped me see that my actions were wrong."

She blinked. "But I thought...monsters wanted to eat us."

"If we did that then the witches and other human like races would've been gone a long time ago."

She shook her head. "Wait, if you two are witches…" she turned to the others. "Then what are you three?"

"Succubus."

"Yuki-onna."

"Vampire."

"Now a ghoul." Tsukune admitted. "But it helped save my life from some very messed up students."

She paled and held his face. "You're a ghoul?! Ahhh! I've already failed! Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I mean I got over it and well, it's not all bad." He admitted with a light blush.

"And you're not a human either." Yukari pointed out. "Kuro miko's are like witches, but more darker. So all your spells and rituals turned you into one without realizing it."

Kyoto paled in horror. "I….I….I'm….a monster?"

They nodded.

"..." she looked at Tsukune before crying. "Oh kami! Now I can't show my face again!"

"That's not really true." spoke Kurumu.

"What? But I'm a monster!"

"Well, you're not that monster like. Mostly you're just like me." Yukari smiled. "So you can just act normally and no one will be scared."

"Just don't go acting crazy, they might start getting suspicious." Ruby added.

She looked at her hands and gripped them. "Oh Kami, what have I done?"

"You were just trying to protecting me." Tsukune said with a sincere smile. "And that was nice, even if it was twisted."

She looked at him before blushing and hugged him. "Tsukune-kun!"

He blushed at the sudden hug while hugging back. "Kyo-chan, thanks but please, don't try this sort of thing again. I was very worried you were starting drugs or something."

"I'd never do something that disgusting."

"I know now." He said with a smile as the girls started to sniffle a little bit.

'Tsukune-kun.' Kyoto thought while feeling her mind getting cleared. She held him closer while feeling calm and relaxed.

"So is she in the harem now?" Mizore whispered to Kurumu. "Because if she is, I'm a little hesitant on being near her."

"I'm confident Tsukune-kun won't see it that way." she whispered back. 'Especially since she'll probably head back on home when this is over.'

"Tsukune-kun, can I stay with you for a while?" She asked. "I mean until I get some money to get back home that is."

"Well I'd have to talk to the headmaster first, but I wouldn't mind."

"Thank you!" She smiled while hugging him, and gave the girls a evil smirk. 'Mine!'

They noticed while getting a bad feeling from her and could swear they heard a dark laughter in the air.

'Even if I'm a monster now, I'm making Tsukune-kun mine. So watch out bitches, because I'm the new kuro miko in town!' she thought with a dark chuckle.

'We need to watch out for her.' thought Mizore sucking on her sucker more. 'She's trouble.'

' _Keep an eye on her._ ' Inner Moka spoke to Moka. ' _She's weak but very dangerous._ '


	41. Nonogusa, Kaneto, and Kitami

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Nonogusa, Kaneto, and Kitami

Series Bible Black

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nonogusa took a deep breath before diving straight into the pool before going under the water and broke the surface as she began swimming to the other side with other girls doing the same with swim caps on. She inhaled through her mouth each time she moved up and kept her limbs out and straight.

"Come on girls, it's a nice day out, really stretch those legs." called the swim teacher who was an older woman with brown hair done up in a bun with hazel eyes and was wearing a grey sweatshirt over the basic swimsuit of the team while using her whistle. "Miyuki! Try and speed it up."

"Yes sensei!" she called out while going faster before touching the end and pushed off it just as she began swimming back to the other end. She closed her eyes to focus before hearing the PA go on and momentarily stopped to listen.

"Miyuki Nonogusa, please report to the nurse's office, Miyuki Nonogusa to the nurse's office." came the nurse herself over the speaker before it ended.

'Huh? Why am I being called?' she thought while looking at the coach. "Sensei, should I head down there? I feel fine honestly."

"Well maybe it's just some small test or check up they want to get done. Go on ahead and head down there. You can just keep your swimsuit on after drying up, you'll be right on back anyway."

With a nod she climbed out of the pool, went to dry off with her towel, then took the cap off while getting her glasses back on before heading down from the roof. She saw no one in the halls which meant nobody gawking while she reached the officer and knocked.

"Come in." came Kitami Reika's voice.

The girl slid it open before closing it behind her and saw the nurse herself sitting with a smile. "You wanted to see me sensei?"

"Yes Nonogusa, I wanted to make sure you were alright." she stood up and walked over without losing her grin.

"Yeah, I've been eating alright and been keeping in shape." she spoke while spotting a weird glint in the nurse's eye. That's when she felt a pair of hands on her face with Kitami's face much closer who had a hungry look in her eyes. "S-Sensei?"

"I meant on your stamina." she whispered before pressing their lips together, making the girl's eyes widen, while Kitami's hands glowed pink.

'S-S-Sensei's kissing me!' she thought in shock before she squirmed against the kiss while feeling her face heat up and gasped when she felt the nurse's tongue slip into her mouth and rub against her own just as she pushed back and panted while Kitami moved to hold onto her shoulders.

"What's wrong? A little shy?" she smirked while moving her hands down and making Nonogusa shiver before grabbing the straps to her swimsuit and slide them and seeing her breasts bounce free.

The girl gasped and turned to run, but moaned when she felt Kitami's hands grab her breasts and start squeezing them as she felt more warm with a moan.

"My, seems you're filling out nicely." whispered Kitami moving them up and down with the girl's eyes closed before she leaned in and gave her neck a lick.

"AH!" gasped the swimmer who felt the hands squeeze and grope her chest with the tongue making her gasp and moan each time while feeling more and more warm. 'W-Why is this feeling good? I'm being groped by the nurse!'

'She's shy and embarrassed, no doubt she's a complete virgin.' thought Kitami with a grin before nibbling the spot and gave Nonogusa's nipples a pinch and making her moan while her fingers tweaked the nipples and pulled on them.

"Sensei!" the student gasped while feeling her groin getting warmer while going wide eyed when she felt moisture gathering. 'Oh no, I'm feeling excited!'

Kitami's hands glowed more before moving one hand down to the lower part and began rubbing Nonogusa's groin and making the girl cry out with wide eyes who squirmed. "Relax, I'm just making your wet little spot feel good."

"Sensei! N-Not there!" gasped the girl who bit her lip since the fingers were poking the sensitive spot which got more and more hot with each second. She could feel her nipples getting hard which made it harder when one finger pushed against the spot while she let out a louder moan than before.

"If you're not enjoying this, you wouldn't be soaking wet." smirked Kitami while holding up two fingers which were lightly wet as she reached down to her own crotch and pulled her purple underwear down her legs.

Nonogusa looked over her shoulder and went wide eyed seeing the bare pussy before a penis slowly grew out which was throbbing and looked real. "N-Nani?"

Kitami gave her dick a rub before pulling the poor girl back before sitting on her chair and pulled Nonogusa onto her lap wit the dick pressed against the girl's pussy.

"S-S-Sensei...is that a…"

"A penis, and it's eager to say hello." grinned Kitami while holding the girl up by the thighs while the tip rubbed up and down against the slit making her moan and gasp.

"B-But it's so big, and this is wrong." spoke the girl trying to get away, but the nurse kept a grip on her.

"Your moist little hole says otherwise." she held her dick and began lowering her onto the dick while letting out a groan which became louder as Nonogusa went wide eyed feeling it go up into her hole.

"Ahhh!" she moaned before taking most of it inside and panted before she started to feel the nurse move. "Sensei...sensei, stop it, please." she moaned while feeling the dick slide up and down her hole with her hands on Kitami's thighs to hold her up with the nurse's hand on her right breast groping it while moving.

"As I expected, you have a tight cunt, but I guess that's to be expected of a swimmer after all." smirked Kitami who gave the breast a squeeze without stopping her hips in the snug hole.

"N-No!" Moaned the girl who closed her eyes at how warm and thick the cock was.

"But you should have defended your virginity better." groaned Kitami who gave the nipple a pinch and making Nonogusa jump with a yelp while feeling more of her juices drip down the rod.

She wanted to yelp out it was taken, but the dick itself was making her pussy feel so much better than when Mito's boyfriend took her, she kept moaning and screamed when her nipple was pinched and tugged on. "Sensei!"

'Damn it, another loose pussy. I'll have to try again, but until then I'll use her body as compensation." she let go of the breast and held Nonogusa's legs before she started to lift her up on her cock before moving her down while the girl gasped and began to slowly do this while thrusting upward.

"S-Sensei! Sensei!"

"Oh? Sounds like someone likes my big fat cock. Tell me, does it feel better than the one that took your cherry?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

"I'll bet you wanna feel ever inch of this to stuff your little cunt over and over again." smirked Kitami sadistically.

The girl gasped and felt the dick go in deeper while she was moving over the cock faster with it stretched her hole open wider. "Sensei! Yes! Yes!"

"Well then get ready, I'll fill you up to the brim." grunted Kitami who slammed her cock upward as deep as she could while her cock started twitching. "If you get knocked up, then blame yourself for letting anyone take you."

"SENSEI!" she cried out before her juices sprayed out on the floor just as the sperm shot into her and made her arch her back from the burning feeling. "Ahhhhh!"

The nurse stayed inside while Nonogusa panted with glazed eyes from the sperm pooling into her. 'If her pussy is taken, then I'll try another hole.'

"S...S...Sensei." she got out while gasping feeling the dick pull out of her and felt the sperm ooze from her. "So warm."

"Well you'll get more." Kitami stood up while carrying/dragging Nonogusa over to her desk and bent her over it while holding her ass and rubbed her dick while it pressed against her anus.

"S-Sensei? W-What are you doing?" asked the girl feeling nervousness while the nurse grinned.

"Let's see if you're a virgin here." she started pushing against it while grunting from the snug entrance as Nonogusa cried out with wide eyes since her body was so warm the more it went in the more her pussy tingled.

"Ahhhh!" she gripped the desk feeling the pain come and go quickly and moaned when it was all inside before moaning louder as she started feeling it move back and forth the cavern.

"Fuck, it's so snug and tight. It feels like it might take my dick off if I stopped." she grunted while the ass clung over her penis with each movement.

"Sensei! You're in my ass!" she cried out with some drool escaping her mouth while feeling some of the cum leak from her pussy onto the floor. "It feels so good!"

"That's it, moan all you want you slut. This is what you get for giving up your cherry, but not your back door. I'll bet you'd love the guy who took you before to come back and fuck your little ass, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh god it felt so good the first time! Ah!"

Kitami groaned while speeding her hips up as the ass twisted around her and made it hard not to loose it too fast. She reached down to squeeze the girl's chest at the same time as she moaned out with a smile. "With a swimsuit like this, I wouldn't be surprised if every boy here wanted to gangbang you."

"AH! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Come on you slut, take my dick like a pro." she slapped the girl's ass while moving faster as it got more tight. "I wanna hear you beg for my cum."

"Sensei! Cum inside! Cum inside my ass!"

"AHHHH!" cried out Kitami who buried herself inside before Nonogusa cried out at the same time with the sperm filling her ass and her juices spraying out onto the ground. She stayed in the tight cavern while pinching the girl's nipples who felt her eyes roll into her head and feel her mind going foggy.

After a few minutes Kitami pulled out with her dick still rigid and some sperm dripping down it and out of Nonogusa's ass with said girl panting with her tongue out on the desk while looking happy.

"So warm….so much…."

'Not bad, but I'm not done yet.' she thought while looking at the suit and realized something. 'Hmm, maybe Miss Kaneto is still around, I haven't bothered with the faculty much, but if I'm this hard and ready, I might as well use it to make her into a follower. "Nonogusa, is your coach still here?"

"Yes...sensei…."

She smirked. "Good, let's pay her a visit."

(Later)

Said coach was busy walking around the pool while looking over her clipboard of swimmers. 'Hmm, I need to set up who's gonna participant in the upcoming swim meet, but so many of them have gotten far compared to their last records.'

"Sensei."

Kaneto looked and smiled seeing Nonogusa walking over. "Yes Miyuki? How are you feeling from the check up?"

"Really good, but Kitami-sensei wanted to come by and talk to you." she smiled with said nurse walking over with her hands in her coat pocket.

"Oh? About what?" asked Kaneto confused as Kitami walked over and leaned in near her ear. "Huh?"

"Ero erohim ero erohim zabatoerio." she whispered while hearing the coach gasp making her grin. She grabbed her by the shoulders and rubbed them with the teacher blushing. "What's wrong? Feeling a bit warm?"

"W-Well, not much." she gulped while feeling her groin warming up out of nowhere.

"You should take that shirt off, it'll help." remarked Kitami before Nonogusa walked up behind Kaneto and took the sweatshirt off her and looked over her form. 'Bigger breasts and slim figure, perfect.'

"M-Miyuki!"

"What? I'm just helping Kitami-sensei." she smirked before Kitami made Kaneto face her and lean in as she claimed her lips.

Said coach's eyes widened while suddenly feeling warmer feeling the lips while her groin started getting more hot and she could feel it getting moist. 'W-What's going on with me? Why do her lips feel so soft?'

Said nurse gave a signal to Nonogusa with her finger with the girl nodding and moved away before she broke the kiss. "So, how was that?"

"Kitami-san! Why would you do that?" she asked while blushing red.

"What? You looked so cute I just had to do that." she remarked casually taking her jacket off while Nonogusa came back over and made her teacher hold her arms behind her back before handcuffing them.

"W-Hey! What are you doing Miyuki-san? Undo these now!" she spoke up before seeing her reach over to the top of her swimsuit and pulled it down letting her breasts flop out as she tensed up and felt embarrassed before she started rubbing them. "Y-Yah!"

"Wow sensei, your chest is so big." she whispered while licking near her ear and causing the coach to gasp louder while Kitami grabbed them and gave them a hard squeeze causing Kaneto to go wide eyed and feel her juices go down her thighs.

"N-Not there." she panted out before Nonogusa moved back a little and the coach felt something go around her mouth which was a ball gag making her try to bite through it or speak up, but it was muffled.

"There, it fits perfect Kitami-sensei."

"Perfect, get her into position." she commanded taking her purple underwear off as Nonogusa managed to move the other teacher near the pool while Kitami's cock grew up and was fully hard and ready.

Kaneto's eyes widened at seeing Kitami's cock before she was propped over the diving board and felt the bottom part of her suit get torn off in one go, making her shiver since she felt more juices trickle down while moaning through the gag as Nonogusa swam over in front and grabbed her chest.

"Your breasts look so naughty sensei." smirked the girl before leaning in while squeezing them and latched on a nipple before she began sucking on it.

'Ah! N-Not there!' moaned the coach in her mind while feeling more excited, especially while Kitami rubbed her ass and she felt the dick rub against her slit and in between her legs as she felt how hot it was.

"I'm gonna try out your little pussy now." the nurse smacked the cheek while using one hand to left the teacher's left leg up and made sure she lined up before pushing in with a groan as Kaneto moaned louder through the gag.

'Her dick went inside me!'

"Mmm, I think your little hole is as snug as her ass." groaned Kitami with a smirk while burying her dick in all the way as the coach moaned before giving a louder one when she pulled back and slammed back inside. "I'll bet you focus just on swimming and not going out with some of the boys around here. Shame you're not a virgin, you would have been perfect."

'Oh fuck! Her dick is so hot and hard!'

Nonogusa sucked on the nub while licking it at the same time and kneaded the breasts harder while feeling her pussy get more excited and even gave the other nipple a twist getting a muffled yelp out of her coach.

Kitami laughed while smacking the ass and got an idea before rubbing a finger against the anus, making the coach go wide eyed and stiffen up. "Oh? What's this? Are you a virgin here too?"

"Kitami-sensei, I actually heard sensei here would sometimes let some of the guys fuck her ass." spoke Nonogusa with a smirk as the coach felt her pussy getting hotter with each thrust. "None of us said anything, but we could hear her moaning in some of the classrooms like a slut."

"That explains why her asshole feels so loose." Kitami slid her finger in and out as the coach moaned from it and her own student biting at her nipples. "She must have taken more cocks up here then in her vagina."

"I don't think she's on the pill either, maybe she does it to keep from getting pregnant."

"In that case," Kitami pulled her finger out and jammed her thumb in before she resumed moving her dick in and out with a grunt while Kaneto moaned and couldn't stop her pussy from dripping juices down her legs. "I'll just have to see if she can get knocked up then."

'Wait, is she serious?'

"I'll bet she'd moan even louder if she could."

"Take off the gag, she can learn to use her tongue to some good use, and I think you've earned a little reward."

"Thank you Kitami-sensei."

Kitami pulled Kaneto back so Nonogusa climbed onto the spot and slid her swimsuit aside to show her moist slit before pulling her coach down to it.

"Lick it sensei."

The coach and wanted to cry out, but with how warm and good the cock felt, she just moved in and started to lick the slit of her student who hummed.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, her tight little hole just got tighter. Seems she's secretly a carpet muncher too." grunted Kitami pushing her thumb in even deeper with the woman moaning while feeling the dick move in and out faster.

"Oh god, so warm." moaned Kaneto who felt her head held against Nonogusa's pussy and tried to lick it while handling the thrusts.

'I'm really licking one of my student's like a whore with a dick in me from the nurse, and yet...I love it.' she thought while her juices dripped out faster over the dick with each thrust making more drip on the floor.

"Come on you bitch, move your hips closer." ordered Kitami while her dick went in deeper as the swim coach held onto Nonogusa's thighs while licking at the spot faster.

"Ah! Yes, right there sensei, lick my dirty pussy!"

'It tastes so good, and her cock is amazing!' thought the coach who licked the pussy faster while hearing Kitami grunt louder as her thrusts became faster.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum deep in your pussy, make sure to keep it all inside you. I wanna see what you're like all knocked up with my child and sucking on my dick."

"Yes! Do it!" moaned the teacher while sucking on Nonogusa's pussy who moaned and kneaded her own breasts at the same time.

Kitami slammed inside and cried out as her dick twitched and her sperm went gushing inside as the coach moaned feeling it shoot straight down the passage.

"I'm cumming!" cried out Nonogusa and Koneto at once as the juices sprayed out on the teacher's face with said woman's juices spraying out on the cock.

(Timeskip)

Kitami was looking over a student list while frowning and crossed another list off. "I need to find a virgin and fast." she felt a tongue around her groin and smiled. "And I think you two can make sure I get one."

She looked down to show Nonogusa and Koneto, both naked and licking her dick with lustful expressions while rubbing their breasts at the same time.

"Kitami-sensei, please, fuck me." begged Nonogusa.

"No, fuck me." moaned Koneto pinching her nipple. "I need it so bad!"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure." she smirked sadistically. "Try harder to show me how much you need it."

Both of them panted and got on all fours with their faces on the floor before reaching back and spread their asses. "Fuck us in the ass!"

The nurse chuckled and stood up while giving their asses a slap and making them moan. "Alright, but when I'm done you two are gonna go out and find me what I need. Or I'll make sure you're nothing but a pair of bitches every guy here can fuck."

"Yes Kitami-sama, anything you say." panted Koneto while shaking her ass. "I want all your seed in my loose asshole."

"And I want your cum to get pregnant." moaned Nonogusa.

The witch pulled the curtains closed and walked towards them while the camera panned away from the office as moaning was heard from inside.


	42. Gynaika and Mechanicles

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gynaíka and Mechanicles

Series: Aladdin

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Arabian Desert-

In a small desert rock formation we hear the sounds of gears moving with perfect unison.

That was until…

PLOCK!

BANG!

It went terribly wrong as smoke appeared. Coughing was heard as inside it showed a lab of numerous machines that seemed insect like as one man tried waving the smoke away.

"Scooter!" Yelled the man as a mechanical beetle flew towards him and looked at him. "Get me that brand new vacu-tron I set on the table, I can't see with this smoke everywhere!"

It nodded before grabbing, not the right object, but a wench.

The man grabbed it before pushing it back. "Not the wench! The vacu-tron!"

The beetle whirred and flew over to a capsule made of wood with a long hose attached with gears on the side and dragged it over with it's legs.

The man pulled a lever before it came to life and started to 'eat' the smoke up like it was soup.

The beetle looked around as the smoke vanished and revealed the man.

"Ah! Much better." smiled Mechanicles who inhaled and sighed. "Sweet fresh air, my newest and best invention is a success! With this I won't have to worry about any airborne dirt or grime, and best of all? It's guaranteed to keep it all within its cylindrical container!"

The beetle moved to put the machine away, but it dropped it and caused some oil to drop on the marble floor.

The man gasped and jumped up. "Scooter! You've spilled oil all over my clean floor!" He then tried cleaning the spill and started cursing in his native tongue.

The beetle moved back before getting kicked in the horn.

CRACK!

"Yeow!" he cried holding his foot and hopping on the other as Scooter was unharmed. "Oooh, get me a clean rag up and get to work on this, while I rest my foot in some cool water."

It nodded before flying off as Mechanicles hopped off into another part of the lab.

"That stupid beetle, I should try and build a better upgraded one." he muttered before sitting in his throne while setting his sandalled feet in a bucket of cold water making him sigh with relief. "Ahhh, that's the stuff."

As he laid on his throne, he noticed that it was kind of empty. He thought about his days in Athens and how he was the nerd of his class, which affected his social status greatly. In turn he was picked on regularly and made fun of, making him try to seek to prove his worth with new inventions.

"If those fools saw me now they'd cower and beg for forgiveness." he muttered with a huff while recalling how he was such a nerd he couldn't even get a date to some of the big parties that went on around the time, even the less beautiful girls wouldn't give him the time of day. Especially his crush, Hecuba, who as he heard, got married to Priam, the school jock and now king of Troy.

He shook his head and sat up. "Focus! I shouldn't be worried about something so minimal, I need to try and get to work on expanding my vacu-tron fifty times it's size! With it's power I'll suck up every bit of dirty in the world until it's all clean and tidy." He laughed at that idea before getting to work on the plans for the machine.

(Timeskip)

More explosions occurred as a very soot covered Mechanicles blinked slightly. "SCOOTER!"

The beetle flew towards him with some cloths.

He took them to wipe the soot off him. "Sadly, it would seem that accursed Aladdin foiled my plan, AGAIN!"

The beetle got hit on the head.

CLANG!

"YEOW! That accursed Aladdin and his genie! Back in my country, only the nymphs were this annoying. So were demigods."

Scooter cocked it's metal head at that.

"Nevertheless! I, Mechanicles the greatest of the Greek geniuses, shall over come that dirty rat!" he declared before slumping down. "But first, a little rest, my back needs it."

Scooter flew away as Mechanicles cracked his back.

"Gah! That smarts!" he winced before leaning against it carefully. "Oh, what I wouldn't give for a real helper. Someone to help watch over the place, someone who gets my cleanliness, someone who understands me, almost like a wife." he muttered to himself before a small glass bulb over his head lit up. "That's it! I'll get a wife….wait, I can't just get one that's...unclean. That would be unintelligent and would cause my plans to have a multitude of holes."

That's when he stood up, hit his head on the bulb and rubbed his head, before it lit up brighter and he had an epiphany.

"Why get one when I can make one! My idiotic crafts teacher might have made adequate machines, but HAS he ever made a woman out of metal? I think NOT!" he declared with a laugh before running over to his lab while grabbing gears and cogs while Scooter flew over. "By the time I'm finished, I'll finally have a true equal!"

As this was happening, the mad genius didn't know he was being watched from far across the sea and on a certain fabled mountain stronghold of the divine.

Aphrodite looked at the mirror and had to shake her head. "A machine can't take the place of a real woman." she moved the mirror onto a cloud. "Especially one made by a stubborn man, but I do know however that that machine will just break down after awhile."

She stood up and made sure her toga was smoothed out. "I'll give him a bit of time before giving him a visit." 'Hopefully his tendencies don't get the better of him.'

(Timeskip)

BOOM!

Gears went flying as they embedded themselves into the marble floor and the sandstone walls.

Mechanicles was covered in soot, again, as he held a wrench in his left hand. He put it down and pulled out a list. "Note to self, try and add less oil in head of mechanical wife number 14." He then turned around. "SCOOTER!"

The insect flew into the lab before almost hitting the man.

"Go get me some more gears, I can already tell I'm going to need plenty more throughout the night."

It nodded before flying off and grabbed some springs.

"Not springs! Gears!"

It flew off again while the genius rubbed his head.

"Oooh, at this rate I'll never get it right. I'd need some kind of magic, but I'm not going to try and take that lamp! Zeus knows I don't need Aladdin and his friends getting in the-WAIT! That's it! Magic!" he grinned before running over to a gallery of small figures made of metal. "GOD magic that is."

Each one of the gods were there, even Hades. And the genius has one problem.

Who is he going to pray to first?

"Hmm, if I go for Hades I'll have to give up my soul, but if I go with Demeter, she might become a wife who can grow vegetables, teeming with bugs." he grimaced. "Then again, perhaps Hephaestus? He's the god of the forge, so logically he can make a wife who is well equipped for battle."

That was when a song was heard.

Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite! The goddess of love!

"I really need to get a new tune." Spoke said goddess with annoyance. She saw him look up with wide eyes and waved. "Hi there Mechanicles, sorry for the drop in."

He bowed. "Oh Aphrodite! What a pleasure it is to be graced by your presence."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, so I've heard you're looking for a god or goddess to give you a boon? Is that right?"

He stood up and nodded. "Oh yes yes yes! You see, I've been trying to use my genius mind to construct my own wife. A female who understands me and is one hundred percent free of filth."

Uh huh, well I can tell you it's not going to end well if you don't have the right personality." She showed him a image of a certain demigod running away from a woman with clay like arms. "Take it from Herc, son of Zeus, he tried getting a date and this happened."

"Wait what? Zeus has a son?" 'How long was I away from Athens?!'

"Yes, and I believe he's the hero of Greece and the one that kicked the Titans into space." she made the image disappear. "Trust me, considering we all got our butts whooped, it's hard to forget."

Mechanicles shook his head. "But what about my wife, well wife number 14."

"Let me guess, the other 13 were a big bang at the party."

"Well I wouldn't say bang, more like kerplode, or kablam." he spoke up bashfully.

Aphrodite crossed her arms. "So where is this wife? I want to see the product before I work my magic."

"Uh, come again?"

"You heard me, I've been seeing and heard what you want, so I came by and offer my help. I mean really, who else are you gonna expect to do this, Athena?"

"Um…."

She frowned. 'Figures, just like them to not live to our expectations.'

"Well since you're here, it would be very much appreciated."

She sighed. "Just this once, BUT." she glowed a bright yellow. "If you break this one or lose it, I'm going to make sure you're the ugliest human on earth! Even Hades would want to rip you apart!"

"EEP!" he jumped and held onto a ceiling light he installed with a gulp. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Aphrodite stopped glowing and looked up. "Then let's begin. First I need to see the body, even if it's a head."

He slowly dropped onto the ground. "Um...well you see, I sent Scooter to get more parts since it's not quite...done."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, if you can just get whatever you can scrounge up together and make it at least seem human, I can fix out the details myself."

He nodded. 'This isn't what I planned for!'

(Later)

"Here it is, wife number...14 and a half." He said nervously while showing the goddess a copper and bronze skeleton with ruby eyes.

"..." 'What a disaster. Even Herc wasn't THIS bad!'

He gulped while she rubbed her chin and looked it over. "So...will it suffice?"

"Then answer me this, does a fallen tree make a sound?"

"I don't follow."

"It means it's bad, like really bad." she replied. "I mean...wow, Herc's clay statue was five star material compared to this."

"But I didn't have time to make any hair."

"It's not the hair I'm worried about. Look, you can't just make a human woman with just copper, you need a basic understanding of their anatomy. Something you clearly forgot at school." she sighed. "I mean, I'm use to turning clay into women, but I've never tried metal and stuff like this."

Mechanicles gulped. "Have all the time in the world oh goddess of love."

Aphrodite looked over the machine while making her hands glow. 'Hopefully this doesn't waste too much of my powers.' she fired a stream of magic that hit the skeleton and covered it up.

The skeleton slowly started to form organs and skin as the rubies became eyes and short yellow hair sprouted from the head.

"Mmm, any preferences in the hips and chest?" 'Hopefully not too large, last thing I need is someone knowing I made a woman with a butt the size of a wagon.'

"Oh! Well, maybe a well, I have a drawing of a woman I HATE, but find rather unique for a savage." He said before taking out a scroll with a certain princess image.

"Mmm...that I can do." She said before added the measurements, but made the chest a D cup and made the hips a little larger. 'This might work, but please don't give me any requests-'

"Personally, I think the rear could be a bit bigger, for distracting Aladdin."

She mentally facepalmed as she made the butt larger.

"A little more."

And did it again.

"Almost."

She eye twitched while adding a little more.

"Just a little more."

'This mortal is getting on my nerves!' She frowned while adding more. 'This gals really going to be having a LOT of cushioning. I mean...she's about the size of a pillow!'

"PERFECT!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes before making a toga appear on the woman as it's skin turned a tan color. "Ok, now any thoughts for eye color?"

"Maybe some green?"

She made the woman's eyes turn green. "Ok, now give me a personality, and don't give me any half baked ideas. We don't need another case of rabid lover."

"Hmmm, I know! Make her be my faithful assistant and lover, and make certain she can't stand messes as much as me. And maybe make her very intelligent, of course not as smart as me, but still more smart than the average person."

She nodded as the woman glowed a little. "Now we just need a name. Mmm...oh! Gynaíka to metállon, or Gynaíka."

"Woman of metal?"

"Well it's either that or Mechanimon, and that doesn't roll off the tongue well." she replied before the magic died down and Mechanicles stared at the woman who began to slowly open her eyes.

"..." she looked around before seeing the man. "Hello."

"It worked!"

'Of course it did mortal.' Aphrodite thought. "Well I must be going, lovers to find and that jazz. Just remember, break her and I'll curse you ten fold."

"Oh thank you oh magnificent and beautiful Aphrodite!" he bowed.

"Uh huh, just don't botch this up." She said before vanishing in a puff of pink smoke.

Gynaíka looked around while trying to stand. "So what mess should I clean up? Ugh, I hate dust."

He smiled and rubbed his hands. "Well the downstairs room could use a little bit of a sweep."

She nodded before walking away, her butt moving with each step. "Alright hubby."

He gawked with a smile and started writing on his list. 'Note to self, ensure to make large offer to Aphrodite as thanks.'

(A day later)

Mechanicles was working on his next machine as Gynaíka over saw the dusting of his collection of rare scrolls.

She hummed a tune while carefully moving the cloth around the scrolls. "A clean scroll is a happy scroll." She said with a smile before cleaning the wood. "Hubby, do you need help with that?"

"Oh I'm fine dear." He said before getting oil on his sandal. He growled and looked at the nearby beetle. "SCOOTER! Are you leaking oil again?"

It shook its head no, while leaking oil from its body.

"Scooter." He frowned.

It moved away slowly. Only to get grabbed by Gynaíka, who squeezed on its shell.

"Apologize!" she ordered while looking it in the face. "Now."

It blinked before making clicking sounds.

She let go while leaving a large mark on it, which caused the wings to fall off. "Oh now look what you did! Messy messy messy!" Her eyes glowed green before grabbing a broom and swept the wings out of the lab. "Messy messy messy!"

It made a clicking sound before crawling away while Mechanicles watched with a smile.

"Oh she's perfect." He grinned before looking at Scooter. "What are you standing around for? Go guard the lab!"

It clicked a little while looking at its now broken shell.

"Right, fix the wings." he pulled out the list and jotted that down.

(Later)

Gynaíka walked into the lab before hugging her 'hubby', who was finishing some adjustments to his new weapon of destruction. "Hubby!"

"Ah, hello dear." he smiled. "How are you today?"

"Fine, just trying to think of a way to keep hair from falling out." She said with a smile. "That and thinking of ways to make you happy."

"Well there is a spot near the ceiling that I can't reach, could you be a dear and get it for me?"

She let go and walked to the nearest ladder before moving it to the location of the spot and walked up it. All the while not noticing Mechanicles' prosthetic eye extending and staring at her butt that shook while she rubbed the spot.

'By the gods, that butt is so big.' He thought while Gynaíka cleaned the spot up, but it didn't even go away.

"Oh gods! This spot won't come off!" She rubbed harder. This made her ass jiggle more as the genius dropped his jaw with a smile while she huffed. "Hubby, do you have anything strong for this?"

"Oh! No, just keep going, it will come off eventually."

She huffed before rubbing again as her ass jiggled even faster.

'Thank you gods and goddesses above!' He thought while Gynaíka continued to move her ass.

'Damn this spot!'

(Later)

"Hubby." She asked while looking cute. "Can I fire the Fire-tron first? Please?"

He blinked while holding a canister with a hose of copper on one end. "Dear, it's not yet tested."

"Well I mean can I fire it first after it's done?"

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a strong girl hubby, plus I'm very smart." She said with cute eyes. "Please?"

"Mmmm, well….oh alright."

She smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you hubby!"

That was when Scooter flew by with a dent mark on its horn.

"Yes yes I know Scooter, I'll get that dent out in no time."

It nodded while Gynaíka walked towards the workbench and saw the plans for a moving fortress.

"Mmm….it needs a few electric wires, a more fireproof outer shell, and maybe a smaller escape machine?" She looked at it again. "And magic proof bronze parts."

"Well trying to find magic proof anything around these parts is a dime a dozen."

She blinked. "So why not steal one from a temple?"

"That's a bad idea, I may be a genius but doing such a thing might upset the gods."

"Oh….maybe capture a magical being and syphon its power?"

"The only being nearby for that is...the Genie!"

"Genie? The one that foiled your plans all the time?" She frowned. "Please hubby, lets not do that. I don't want to see you covered in blood and dirt."

He sighed. "But if we don't try then this next great invention will never see the light of day."

"Maybe there's another genie? There can't just be one in the world right?"

A bulb went off in his head. "Wait a second...you might be onto something."

She smiled.

"If there's a genie, then there has to be another one. You can't just have a species without a mate."

"Like us hubby?"

"Exactly!"

Gynaíka grinned. "Then let's go find one hubby! We can make it a honeymoon!"

"An excellent idea my dear, SCOOTER!"

It flew up to him.

"Watch the place, me and Gynaíka will be going on a little expedition hunt."

It nodded as Gynaíka gave Mechanicles a hug.

"Oh hubby! This is going to be so fun! Especially if we cross that line~" she said with a hint of lust in her voice.

He blushed while feeling his throat get dry hearing that. 'S-S-She means….WAHOO!'

'And no one's going to take **my hubby~** ' Gynaíka Thought while her eyes briefly turned red.


	43. Espio and Eggman

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Espio and Eggman

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure ran across the forest towards the large base of Eggman while muttering under their breath.

"Damn Eggman, I don't know what he's doing to them, but I gotta try and get them out, and fast." muttered the figure who moved near a spotlight to reveal Espio who jumped onto a ledge while staying in the shadows. 'Silver, Knuckles, and Tails are all gone, and nobody knows what happened to them. No sign or leads showing they left without telling anyone, and the closest one around who could try something like kidnapping them is Eggman. Just need to get inside and do a thorough check around.'

He looked around for any robot guards before jumping onto another nearby ledge and then the next one while not noticing a small bird drone watching him with a lenses.

"Hmm, it would seem the next prey has fallen into place already." smirked Eggman looking at the stream while the other three males stood beside him.

"Do you want us to get him boss?"

"No, but I will need your assistance when he gets here. For now, just get the toys ready." he chuckled.

The three grinned while we cut back to Espio who landed behind a corner while seeing two swatbots walking by.

He watched them and made sure they didn't hear him before he moved down a hall and looked around at the doors. "Ok, I just gotta figure out where I go from here."

But before he could even reach and open one of them, a the spy drone that followed him fired a dart out that hit him in the arm, causing the contents to get injected into him. He cried out and yanked it out before seeing the robot quickly turn and fly off.

"So much for being inconspicuous." he muttered before turning and started running, but felt his arm tingle. 'Oh no, no no no, I can't pass out now!'

"Welcome Espio." came Eggman's voice from the speakers and making said chameleon stop. "You know if you wanted to visit, try using the front door."

"Eggman." he growled while feeling his left arm going limp and bit his lip.

"I take it you came here to try and find your friends, right?"

"So you do have them." he spoke while he looked around. "Where are they?"

"Oh don't worry, after all, you'll see them very soon." he laughed before Espio felt his legs give out and make him fall onto the floor. "And when you wake up, you'll be shown a world of ecstasy."

The detective scowled and tried grabbing a kunai, but his body was going so limp that he couldn't grip it and felt his face hit the floor just as he saw some doors open. "Damn...you..."

(Later)

Espio began to slowly feel himself wake up, but he found his position was...off. Like he wasn't on the ground and his arms were behind him. He groaned and started to open his eyes to a dark room. "W...Where am I?"

"The room where you'll become my newest slave." spoke Eggman walking out from the shadows with a grin. "And spy."

"Eggman." he glared while trying to move, but his arms were tied together with thin wire that dug into his skin while noting his body was held with the same stuff. "Hey, what's with the wire?"

"You see, considering you're quite the nimble little ninja, I thought to myself, 'Why not add that to the little bit of fun we're going to have?'."

Espio scowled and moved to grab a kunai from his boot, but his hands could get to it and he saw Eggman chuckle.

"I wouldn't struggle, the more you do the more that wire digs into you, but not enough to draw blood. I don't want you dead, I want you held in place for what's to come? In fact you should be feeling more relaxed any second now?"

"Why? Wait, what did you do to me?"

"Just gave you a little shot." Eggman laughed. "Something to help you...relax."

Espio tried glaring, but his body kept getting more warm and he could actually feel his dick starting to get hard, making him panic when it started poking out and hissed feeling a wire rub in between his balls.

"Relax, this wire is durable enough to hold you, but not flimsy enough to cut. I made it to help make your experience all the more mind boggling." he chuckled before unzipping his pants as his dick flopped out which was already hard.

Espio went wide eyed and groaned with a little pain feeling his dick get harder as the wire dug into his sac and he tried to tug harder.

Eggman moved over and found the nipples of the chameleon and began rubbing them with Espio letting out a groan on accident. "That potion made your body sensitive to the tiniest touch. Why I'd say you'd feel amazed from this." he moved a finger down and ran it up Espio's spine as he arched and felt a bigger tingle go through him.

"K-Knock it o-AHH!" he let out with wide eyes when he felt the scientist slide it between his ass which felt like it was tingling and made him close his eyes and let out a moan. 'I can't believe I'm enduring something like this!'

Eggman moved his other hand down to slowly Rub Espio's dick making the male moan louder while his tail twitched. "Relax, this is going to change you for the better. Why with your skills I could always use a new spy and assassin."

Espio tried glaring, but his blush and groans was making it hard to seem threatening and jumped when he felt the other finger rub against his ass.

"Why don't you say hello to your friends? They've been dying to see you." he looked to the side as Silver, Knuckles, Tails all walked out with smirks making Espio go wide eyed.

"W-W-What, ah! Has he...done to you?" he got out barely.

"Boss just made us into his new sluts." smirked Tails.

"Like, it felt weird at first, but then sooo good." giggled Silver.

"You're gonna love having his dick in your mouth." grinned Knuckles.

'I can't believe this!' he thought while they moved over and he found his head held in front of Eggman's cock.

"Enjoy it." he started pushing into Espio's mouth with the male going wide eyed. "You'll be desperate for this for the rest of your days."

"Boss, should I use my new invention?" asked Tails with eagerness.

"Of course, and make sure it can't come off."

He nodded and pulled out a small plunger like object with a long see through hose attached to it which lead to a box on wheels. He moved over and started sliding it over Espio's cock making him groan before he felt it latch around his waist making him go wide eyed.

'What the hell is he doing?!'

"There, now sit back, and relax." smirked Tails flicking a switch before Espio started feeling a suction sensation around his dick making his body explode with heat as he felt Eggman's dick slide back and forth against his tongue making his head fog up.

"Wow, you're like already eager back here." spoke Silver spreading Espio's ass to see his anus.

"Move over, I'll take care of this." Knuckles moved him aside and leaned in before dragging his tongue against it making Espio go wide eyed, moan around the dick, and felt his own twitch before his sperm started shooting into the machine which sucked up the seed down into the box and felt like it was literally sucking each drop out.

"Ah, I love having a new slut take my dick in their mouth, it feels like they're finally seeing what they're really good for." sighed Eggman holding Espio's head with each thrust who found his tongue brushing against it without realizing it and shivering at the taste.

'It's salty and metallic at the same time, and why does all of this feel so good?!'

"Damn, your ass is just begging for the boss' cock." spoke Knuckles while Silver licked Espio's ass cheeks and making his tongue lick across the tip of the dick more.

"Don't worry, the machine is made to drain your balls of every drop of sperm. That way Eggman can fill you back up with his own." giggled Tails while seeing Espio's dick twitch again and start spurting out more into the container while Eggman started thrusting deeper into the chameleon's mouth.

"Oh yes, make sure to suck at the same time." he ordered with Espio feeling his head complying while feeling his mind going more fuzzy.

'It's too much, I can't break free, and this is too g-OOD!' he jumped feeling Knuckles' tongue worm its way into his ass while Eggman's cock began twitching.

"Swallow it you slut!" he slammed all the way in with a bulge forming in Espio's throat before his sperm went gushing down it and straight to the ninja's stomach as he groaned with half lidded eyes.

Knuckles slid his tongue out while Tails moved to push a finger in just as Eggman took his cock out while some of the sperm dribbled from Espio's mouth.

"What did I say?" he glared.

"S...Sorry." he spoke while trying to lick up any seed around his mouth while moaning from Tails' finger. 'F-Fuck! My ass feels like it's aching!'

"Now then, care to say what you think of it now?" questioned Eggman in a warning tone.

"Ah...ah...ah! More!" moaned Espio while biting his lip. The more the machine sucked on his dick the more sperm he felt get pulled right out with his balls feeling great from the wire in between them.

"See? It feels great." smiled Tails pumping his finger in and out faster with Silver trailing his tongue around a nipple before sucking on it and making the chameleon jerk.

"Pretty soon our boss will have you in something a lot prettier than this." spoke Knuckles nibbling on the other nub and making him moan louder while using one hand to rub his own cock.

"Tails, move aside, Silver, go ahead and make sure he doesn't miss anything." ordered Eggman.

"Ok!" they obeyed while Tails moved back with Silver holding Espio's face and pressed their lips together. He watched as Eggman got behind Espio and held the ass apart before trying to force his cock in which made the fox's tails swish. 'So lucky, I wish I could have some right now.'

Espio went wide eyed feeling the tip slowly pushing in and let out a loud moan with his back arched when he felt the rest slowly followed and could feel his balls getting smaller with another load getting sucked out. "I'm gonna die!"

"Not on my watch, you're still needing to taste the full power of my own mass." he smirked before grabbing Espio's hips, pulled back, then slammed all the way in as the chaotix member gritted his teeth.

The chameleon couldn't moan out since Silver held his lips with his own and was blown away at the rush of pain while also shaking since it made his ass jolt with joy.

"Ooh yes, this is just as snug as Knuckles, seems I'll have to help you relax and loosen up." grunted Eggman as he started to move in and out with a grunt while Silver wrestled his tongue against Espio's with Knuckles and Tails sucking on the man's nipples.

'It's so good! My ass is on fire!' thought Espio with his mind going blank. 'I can't believe a cock would feel so good in my ass!'

Silver sucked and licked all over Espio's tongue and mouth as Tails and Knuckles started nibbling on the nipples as the chameleon felt himself sway forward with each thrust.

"Come on, get tighter!" he ordered slapping the ass.

'Oh god yes!' he thought trying to clench his ass which was just getting stretched out the more the dick went in and out of him.

'It's so big and amazing! I wanna get fucked like this from now on!'

"Silver, get away from him, I want to hear what he thinks."

Silver broke the kiss and licked his lips as Espio moaned out each second.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! It's so good! Fuck!"

"And now here's your reward for being such a good slut!" Eggman buried his dick in before his sperm started spewing in with amazing force that hit Espio's prostrate like a fist.

Espio went wide eyed and felt one more shot as he exploded into the machine which easily sucked it out before he slumped over and slowly passed out as Silver and Tails giggled.

"Should I get the clothes sir?" asked Knuckles while Robotnik pulled his dick out and saw the sperm drip out of Espio's asshole.

"Absolutely, and you two, clean this." he ordered Silver and Tails pointing to his dick.

"Yes master!"

(Timeskip)

Robotnik hummed while relaxing in his throne before hearing the doors open and opened one eye while looking over. "Progress report."

"The outer perimeters are cleared of intruders and all swat bot guards are in position." spoke the figure with a more feminine sound to it while still sounding masculine.

"Excellent, you've done well Espio." he smirked as said chameleon walked closer.

"Of course master, I live to serve." spoke Espio who now looked more feminine due to some light makeup on his face, and wore a long white kimono with sleeves over his arms and a short skirt to it that showed his legs in fishnet stockings with wooden sandals and clear white lipstick on his lips.

"Excellent, keep this up and you might earn a reward." he smirked while seeing him blush and nod eagerly. "Go and make sure the others are keeping up their work, but do it discretely."

"Yes master." he bowed before easily disappearing and heading out of the room while feeling his ass tingle with eagerness.


	44. Maria and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Maria and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

"I'm telling you Di, the aliens from Planet X is the best reference for science class." Martin said while holding a book in his hands. "I mean it has conspiracy and mystery."

"And I keep saying the day the plot behind a stupid movie is taken seriously is the day I become like you."

Martin sighed. "Then I'll have to wait to give you that gold nameplate then."

That was they heard a commotion in the cafeteria. They looked at each other before hurrying towards it where there was a crowd gathered around something.

"What's going on?" Diana asked a student near the end of the crowd.

"Oh this new chick is doing some arm wrestling with some noob, and she's getting the best of him!"

"New chick?" Both said confused.

"Yea, and she kind of looks like your bro."

"Me?" Martin blinked before they tried getting through the crowd to see for themselves.

In the center of the crowd we find a girl with spiky blond hair, with a similar attire to Martin but with a skirt and black stockings, a C cup chest and medium sized ass, going toe to toe with a very muscular teenager.

"Yawn, can you put any effort into it pal? I'm getting tired over here." she smirked while her hand wasn't moving on the table.

"Ugh!" He grunted while using all his power in his arm. 'Why is she this resistant?!'

She smirked before adding more strength and slammed the hand onto the table, which caused the teen to go crashing onto the ground. She chuckled while the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Woah." Martin muttered while feeling like he walked into a mirror. "Look at the fan."

"It's not a fan Martin."

"A guy can dream Di." he replied. "Besides, she looks exactly like me, you know, if I was a chick that is."

"Except you might be flat." Diana muttered as the girl started making a fist of victory in the air.

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" she turned to the crowd. "So, anyone else up for a round?"

"I shall!"

"No me!"

"I said it first!"

The girl chuckled before seeing Martin and jumped a little. 'Woah, ok now I know I have a fan.'

Diana got an idea and 'accidentally' bumped Martin forward making him stumble out from the crowd.

"We have a challenger, hear it for the fan!" She called out with a smirk as the crowd cheered wildly.

"Um wait I'm no-"

"Relax, it's just for fun." she cut him off before sitting down. "Just give it your best shot."

He saw her extending her arm and groaned. "Alright, but I'll have you know I'm a very strong guy."

"Put that where your mouth is tough guy."

He huffed and sat down before grabbing her hand and inwardly smirked. 'She might have beaten the other one, but with my skills and training with the supernatural, it's built up my muscle mass tenfold.'

"Ready, GO!" called the girl before feeling Martin start pushing against her hand which stayed in place. "I said you could go."

'What the? It's like trying to bend steel!' He thought while trying harder and felt his muscles straining.

"Uh Martin? You do know you're meant to move your arm, right?" Diana called with a chuckle.

"I am Di!"

"You know, you can just give up." The girl smirked. "I won't hold it against you if you're a little under the weather."

He growled and started straining harder against the hand which started to slowly get pushed before she quickly held the two in place with a groan.

"Woah! You almost got me there, but I'm not gonna go down that easy."

"Same here miss blowhard!"

"It's Maria, and name calling won't save you this day porcupine." she threw back making the crowd go 'ooooh' before she put more strength and slammed his hand down on the table. "I win."

He went wide eyed before frowning. "Best two out of three!"

"You sure? You seem worked up." she chuckled. "It's just a game dude."

"Oh yeah?" He said before getting an idea. "I see, you're scared that I might win, well in that case I'll just call you a scary cat."

"...that was bad."

"Not as bad as your do."

"Wow, Martin needs to chill out." muttered Jenni with Diana sweat dropping.

"Me? Have you seen yours? You could hang a sign on that." she threw back with a smirk.

"Hey! At least I'm not a hedgehog." He frowned as both started to emanate sparks from their eyes.

"Hey!" 'Ok what's with this guy? I'm the one being nice and he's being a jerk for no reason and over one loss.'

'Hopefully I get her mad enough to make a mistake.' He thought before noticing that everyone was getting annoyed at him. 'Oh shit I'm getting the wrong message across!'

"Alright, you wanna go again? That's fine, but this time, I'm not holding a thing back."

"Same here." Martin smirked before grabbing her hand. "To the best arm wrestler."

"Ready, go!" called Jenni before instantly Martin's hand went down in a second.

"Um, best four out of five?"

"Maybe, but let's make things interesting." Maria smirked. "I win and you have to stop acting like an ass."

"And if I win then you have to tell them the truth about you being some fan of mine."

"What? I'm not a fan of you pal, this is my natural look." She frowned.

"Wait, what?" he replied before she brought his hand back down again. "Hey wait! I wasn't ready that time."

"Oh? Didn't realize pal." She smirked.

'Alright, she's asking for it!'

(Ten rounds later)

Martin groaned while feeling his arm going numb. 'Ten times...WHY?!'

"Looks like I win again pal." Maria smirked while looking very proud of herself.

"How are you this good?!"

"I'm a black belt in karate and a boxer."

He sighed while the crowd had gotten bigger, and had seen every loss of Martin's. 'Just perfect.'

"Care to try again?" She asked.

"No." he stood up and moved over to another table and sat down with a huff before Diana walked over with a smile.

"Wow Martin, that was impressive. I thought you would have given up halfway there."

"Di, I'm not that kind of person." He said while looking very annoyed. "Besides, how was I supposed to know she was a boxer and knew martial arts?"

"Actually that's not all she can do. Jenni told me a lot of stuff she's done and it's quite the list of accomplishments."

"Like what? Climbing Mount Everest?"

"Well yeah actually she did that twice as a kid."

He slammed his head on the table. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"And her dad's a pilot, so she's actually been around the world to all sorts of places."

"Well that's not that great, we do that all the time on missions." he pointed out.

"Well, her mom's a writer and she's been a piano player since the age of two."

"What hasn't she done?!" He growled in annoyance.

"Well she didn't really take boxing to be a real pro at it, mostly just for muscle strength. Other than that she's not huge on sports like soccer, baseball, basketball, you get the idea."

Martin groaned while crying anime tears. "Oh god, why me?!"

"Well you did act like a jerk."

"I was trying to make her mad so she'd lose focus." He frowned. "It's basic logic Di."

"Well apparently she didn't get the memo."

He groaned while not noticing that Maria was hearing what he was saying. "Ugh, now she's thinking I'm a jerk! Di, I really screwed up big time."

"Well maybe you should just be the bigger man and explain it to her then."

He blinked. "Is it really that simple?"

"Of course, if it wasn't then we wouldn't be talking after some of our disagreements." Diana said sagely. "And it's basic courtesy, so go do it!"

He got up and sighed. "Fine."

Maria raised an eyebrow. 'What an odd guy.' She then saw Martin walking towards her.

"Uh, Maria was it?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked while blinking slightly.

He sighed. "Look, I'm...sorry for calling you a porcupine."

"Go on."

"And I'm sorry for getting you mad, it was stupid and uncalled for."

"And?"

"You're better than me at everything." He grumbled.

"Uh huh." 'That must really hurt trying to say that.'

"So can we forgive and forget?"

Maria blinked before looking like she was contemplating it. "I don't know, you did act like a jerk." She then smirked. "How about you hang out with me for a month, that way I'll know if you're really deserving of forgiveness."

"Oh, really? That's all?"

"Unless you're just saying all that to get me on my good side that is, which in that case I'll just put you in a stretcher." She said with a frown.

Martin slightly gulped. "I'm not trying to get on your good side."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then meet me later after classes."

"Sure, see you there."

She nodded before walking away. 'I might enjoy having a friend.'

(Later)

Knock knock.

"Coming." Maria called out from her dorm room. She opened it and saw Martin standing there. "Glad you could make it, come on in."

"Well, same here." he said while rubbing his leg against his other leg.

"Just mind the mess." She said while turning to her room, which was kind of messy with clothes on the ground and her bed sheets all over the place. "I kind of forgot to clean up yesterday."

'Woah, it's like looking in a mirror of my room.' Martin thought before sitting in a chair.

Maria sat on her bed while cracking her neck. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Well….what do you usually do?"

"Oh, I either do snowboarding, fencing, bear wrestling, and maybe play some alien based video games." She said. "Especially where the aliens are attacking killer cows from Uranus."

Martin was irked by the other stuff, but the last one caught his attention. "You like aliens?"

"Yep, and anything supernatural." She grinned. "Especially when I get lots of magazines talking about Sasquatch."

"No way, me too! I'm hooked on comics, movies, games, anything that involves some mysterious creature undiscovered."

"Wow." She said with wide eyes. "Even the lochness monster?"

"Big time!"

"Chupacabra?"

"Yep."

"Gremlins and elves?"

"Oh yeah big time."

Maria blinked. "How about….orcs?"

"I'm ok with them, but I'll never understand the whole male over female gender ratios."

"Me too!" she spoke. "I mean, it's like they were made up primarily to mirror how man is viewed mostly on lust and their large appetites. If I was born around the time legends started for them I'd make it a bit equal, cause hearing all the stuff on just guy orcs tends to get boring, same with succubi. I mean yeah, we know they're all women, but incubi are just as dangerous, if not more."

Martin nodded. "And what about dragons, it's either fire or squashing people. Really I'm getting excited that people are making them more complex and relatable in media nowadays."

"And they're giving some of the lesser mythological creatures more notices. Like mimics, and selkies."

"Selkies, I really think they're kind of cute." He chuckled. "Especially when they can turn into seals, but still losing the skin makes them stuck on land. It just reminds me of how woman were before the suffrage movement."

"And they're based on my favorite animal." She said while pointing to a poster of a baby seal. "They're so cute that I'll be devastated if they go extinct."

'Huh, she doesn't seem so bad.' he thought before clearing his throat. "Changing the subject, but if you're good at video games like me, then let's see who's the best."

"Sure." She said while walking to her tv. "We can play Killer Sewer Monsters from the Center of the Black Hole."

"That's my favorite game."

"Same here." She smiled while setting the game into the console. "I even paid extra for DLC to where you can actually play as an alien cow hybrid."

"Wow!" He said before grabbing a controller. "You're the coolest girl ever!"

"Oh thanks." She chuckled with a sweatdrop. She grabbed her own as the title screen popped up. "Just don't get upset when I beat you at this too."

"Ha, like I could." He laughed with confidence. "Just don't cry once I kick your butt."

She smiled before the game began.

(One game later)

"Yes! I win again!" Maria smirked. "Take that dude!"

"But how?! I thought I had you with that black hole gun!"

"That's a secret." She winked.

'She must be using cheating!' he thought with a frown. "Two out of three."

"You're on." She smirked.

"And no cheating." Martin frowned.

She stiffened before taking a look at the screen. "Like I would." 'Crap, he's on to my master cheat code hack!'

'Something tells me I hit the nail on the head.' He thought while they did another game.

(One game later)

"Yes!" Martin yelled out in joy. "I won!"

'Fuck, I knew I should've tried using the cheat this match!'

"So, where was your skill on that one?" he smirked.

"Um….let's play something else." She said while trying to change the subject. "Like Succubi Hunter 4? I heard you can use demonic pillow cannons in this game."

He raised an eyebrow hearing that. "Are you sure? I mean you look like you're losing your edge."

Maria eye twitched hearing that. "I'm fine, it's just warm in here, that's all."

"Alright." He said as they started to get ready with the game, only to see a piece of paper under the console labeled _Cheats_. 'Knew it!'

(Later)

Maria grumbled while Martin cheered for his now renewed winning streak. 'I'm not gonna hear the end of this.'

"Oh yes! Who's the master, who's the master?" He yelled with joy.

"You can stop now, it's getting old after fifty times."

"Oh? Someone jealous?"

"Me, jealous? Ha! Like hell I am."

"Oh yeah? Then maybe you'd prefer a more 'easier' game." he taunted.

"Oh? You want easier?" she smirked with a glint. "I've got just the one in mind."

Martin blinked as Maria took out a game from her collection.

"Then try this on for size!" she held out a game with a dark robot on the cover with people running away in fear.

"Oh...oh god! I-Is that!"

"Yep, Killer Robots from Dimension X, the 'easiest' game on earth."

"B-But that's impossible to finish without losing on the first level!"

"Really? I didn't know since I BEAT the game three times." she smirked while putting it in the console. "And that was without these so called 'cheat's you keep mentioning."

Martin gulped while trying to act tough. "W-Well, I'll still beat you!"

"Bring it on then, I'll even let you use any cheats you got as a handicap."

"You're on!"

(Ten hours of gameplay later)

Both were neck and neck as they were on the final level, King of Robot's arena, fighting the final boss.

"You gonna need a break? You look like you could use it." spoke Maria mashing buttons fast and precise.

"I'm not tired." He said while also mashing buttons as well. "I'm almost ready to kick King Robox's ass!"

"The fact you haven't gotten sleepy yet is surprising, but it won't last long."

"That's because I've been staying up late more often than you." He smirked while trying to dodge the massive robot lasers from the boss's eyes. "Just try to keep up."

"You too." She smirked while narrowly avoiding a missile.

Both kept it up while putting everything they had into getting through. Especially when they got to the final part which required them to avoid waves and waves of robots to get to the core of the boss. But after a while, they got to the core however the last attack left them with one health point.

'I need to get through this!'

'I can't lose to him!'

PING!

However the core sent a beam of lightning at them which caused them to be vaporized.

Game over muhahahaha!

"WHAT?! Oh come on!"

"That sneaky son of a bitch!"

Both yelled in frustration while throwing their controllers at the walls.

"Damn it all!"

"Screw this game!"

"Hey! Quiet in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" came the person from the next room over.

"Screw you pal!" Both yelled at the same time.

(After calming down)

Maria sighed while taking out some soda and gave it to Martin. "Still can't believe that happened."

"That was the most intense game I've ever played."

"I know, and that was on easy mode too." She sighed as Martin went eyed. "Oh well, it was still fun. I really never had people play games with me."

"Wait, how the hell did you beat it three times then?!"

"I played it for a month non stop." She said looking away. "It wasn't the best idea in my entire life."

'A month? That's insane!' He thought before seeing the time. 'What?! It's five in the morning!'

"Man, I didn't plan on going all night, now I'm probably gonna be too wiped to go to class or I'll look like a zombie."

"Agreed." Martin yawned. "I'll just see myself out, thanks for the video games."

"Wait? You're not going to stay for the day?"

"Well we've been at this for hours, and I gotta crash for a few hours or I'm not gonna make it through the day. Or maybe I'll just call in sick and skip the classes."

Maria blinked before covering him with a blanket. "Then why not rest here? My beds comfortable and you look like you could use it more."

"Wait, hold the phone. You want me to sleep here, in your room?"

"Well yeah." She said while getting comfortable. "Got a problem with that?"

"Um….you DO know what the rule is for a boy and girl together in one room is, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look, this is a one time only thing so are you going to take it or not?"

He opened his mouth before closing it and shook his head. "Fine, I'm too tired to get all the way back to my room anyway."

She slowly closed her eyes while her hand touched Martin's arm. "Have a good sleep Martin."

"Night Maria." He said while closing his eyes.

(Some time later)

Martin was snoring while Maria was on her side and drooling on her pillow.

She twitched her leg while moving her body onto Martin's and nuzzled him. "Zzzz….marshmallow...pizza...zzz."

Martin snored while grabbing a 'goo monster'. "I won't...let you get...zzzz."

Squeeze.

Maria jumped and started to slowly wake up from her dream. Only to see where she was, on Matrin and with his hands on her butt. 'What...the….FUCK?!'

"Goo monster...you won't...get away...zzz." he grumbled while giving her butt a squeeze.

She blushed while too tired to move, but that didn't mean that she couldn't move her foot over his junk.

Gonk!

"OW!" He cried out with wide eyes. "Goo monster!"

SQUEEZE!

PUNCH!

"Ow!"

(One screaming session later)

"Ok, so I admit, this wouldn't happen if I didn't offer it."

"Well it was my fault for mistaking you as a goo monster." Martin admitted.

"Do I look like I'm made of goo?" She frowned.

"No." He blushed.

"Then why squeeze my butt and call it a goo monster?"

"I was dreaming! And why were you on top of me anyway?"

"Um….I thought I was on a marshmallow pizza." She blushed. "It's my favorite food when I'm sad."

'That sounds gross.'

"Look, let's just forget about this little mishap." she spoke looking away. "You better head to your room before someone sees or they'll start spreading all kinds of rumors."

Martin nodded before seeing the time. "Wait? It's only four in the afternoon, classes are still going on."

"Yes but you still have to go."

"Ok." He said with a little uncertainty as he got out of the bed. "I'll see you later then?"

"You know it."

He nodded. "And next time I'll bring my comic collection." He then got out of the room while Maria felt a little happy at having a friend.

'Well that was huge, but not as bad as I thought it was gonna turn out.' She thought with a smile.

(Sometime later)

"And that's why we need to take scifi comic physics more serious in real life if we're gonna get even farther."

"I agree. Especially with the concepts of atoms and time travel, really we have the technology but not the logic to back it up."

"Di really needs to keep an open mind. I mean how else can you explain this stuff unless there's a chance it could be real?"

Maria nodded. "Your sister seems to be more of the crazy science of your family, which is a good thing sometimes."

"She's always like that, even on missions." he idly remarked before going wide eyed and looked away. 'Shit!'

"Missions? You mean like Center stuff?" She asked before covering her mouth. 'Oh fuck nuggets!'

Both blinked before the gears in their minds clicked and they pointed at each other. "You're an agent!?"

"How?!"

"I should be asking you!"

Martin gulped before sighing. "I've been an agent for a long while."

"Same, but I've been a low ranked agent for a month now." She chuckled nervously. "Like since Halloween where my mom got turned into a werewolf and started mooning the neighborhood."

Martin blinked before bursting out into laughter with Maria blushing.

"It's not funny! It took all night to find her and give her a silver spoon to the butt!" She blushed.

"Oh god that's so rich hahaha!"

She huffed before pulling his hair.

"Ow! Hey I'm just telling it like it is!"

"You think I liked it? It was extra hard bringing her back inside when she changed back or everyone would have seen her naked body. You wanna try and deal with something like that?"

He frowned. "Alright alright, I get it! Just stop pulling my hair!"

She let go and huffed. "Next time, don't laugh at serious things. It's not like I'll laugh at anything Mom gave you."

'Can't believe she's been an agent and I never knew. Then again with her track record I'm surprised she didn't just promote her already.'

Maria sighed. "Look, I'm an agent of low caliber because...I kind of acted stupid and stole magical objects without knowing their curses." She looked at the ground. "Especially the last one."

"What last one?"

"I kind of released a robotic god from a locked box and almost ended the world. I thought it was a normal music box."

"Uh, why would you need to steal in the first place? I mean, you sound rich if you can do all that stuff all over the world."

She sighed. "My parents don't visit me or pay attention to me often, so I kind of developed a sense of mischief to get some attention." She played with her hair. "So it's kind of second nature to me."

"For real?"

She nodded. "Kind of weird now that you know the real me, I mean I look like a popular girl but I'm just a kleptomaniac."

"Huh?"

"I steal without reason."

"Oh!" He said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well it really didn't change anything, I mean you are still a cool person to hang around."

She blinked. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "Honestly finding someone like me in a lot of ways isn't that easy around here."

"Well, maybe for me." She smirked. "I mean there are tons of other guys with your tastes."

"And do they all literally look like you?"

"No, but they do look good." She smirked with a wink. "But you're a good second."

Martin frowned before getting an idea. "Well, I still know that Jenni is more popular than you."

"What?!"

"I mean she's nice and stuff."

"But does she have a love of succubi maids? No fucking way!" she snapped. 'Wait, why did I bring that up?!'

'Succubi maids, that's new.' "Really, then try doing one thing that Jenni can't and I'll believe you."

She frowned before giving Martin a hug. "Did she ever do this?"

"Um….no."

"Then I win." She said before realizing what she was doing and blushed. 'Oh crap.'

'Wait, is she...jealous?' thought Martin while going wide eyed. 'Holy shit! I actually have a girl getting jealous over me!'

She let go while rubbing her arm. "Look I...um well I showed you I'm popular."

"Hey Maria, are you interested in me like 'that'?" he asked getting straight to the point.

She blushed red. "I um...what?! Why did you ask me such a thing?!"

"Well I thought you were jealous."

She frowned. "T-That's not it at all!"

"Then why are you redder then a devil's butt?"

"I-It's because I caught the flu!" she lied while ushering him out of the room.

"Hey wait a minute!" He frowned before moving out of the way. "You are jealous! Admit it!"

She blushed. "I-I'm not jealous of that bitch!"

"Oh? Then why did you call her a bitch?"

She gulped while farting her eyes around the room. "Um…."

"Just admit it Maria. You're jealous of her."

"Ugh! Fine I'm jealous of her!" She huffed. "Not my fault she has a bigger chest than me."

He blinked. "Wait...you're jealous...because she's a bit...bigger?"

She nodded. "Those things are unnatural! They have to be transplants!"

Martin snickered a little bit.

"It's a serious matter!" She huffed. "A girl can't have breasts that huge! She must have used a potion to make them big."

'They're not that big.' he sweatdropped. "Might wanna consider investing in implants if you're that bothered by it."

"Hell no! I'm a believer that my body is sacred." She frowned. "But...I might take a potion for that later in life." 'Or if I'm desperate.'

Martin sweatdropped hearing that. "Well, as Di would say, you're perfect the way you are."

'Apparently she's never felt self conscious of her body before.' She thought before hearing the bell ringing. "Um, thanks for that but I have to get ready for my next class."

"Just remember, stay positive." he said before the door closed in his face. 'If Diana ever starts talking like that I'm leaving.'

(Much later)

Martin was busy looking at a comic in his room as he heard some knocking outside.

"Hey Martin, are you in there? I brought Wendy's." Maria called out.

"Hang on, I'm coming." He called out before opening the door and saw Maria holding some Wendy's bags.

"I hope you like the baconator." She smiled happily. "I was coming back after a jog and figured some fast food wouldn't hurt."

"Oh that's great." He said while letting her in. "That was thoughtful of you."

"Well, you are my best friend Martin." She said while putting the bags on the table. "It's the least I can do."

He smiled at that. He and her sat down and grabbed the food out before chowing down.

After a while they started to relax while sharing some fries. To anyone that was being a sneak at the moment, it was adorable and cute.

"So I was thinking, maybe when you're not on a mission, you could join me and my dad on our next trip. I'd love to show you some great hotels we stay at and introduce you to some great places to hang out."

"Oh really? I don't want to be a bother." Martin chuckled.

"You won't be, plus my dad would love to meet you."

'Wow, that makes it sound like I should dress up and not mess up for some reason.' He thought as he took a fry and touched Maria's fingers.

She noticed and moved her hand back. "Sorry."

"No no it's cool, you can have it."

"No I insist, you can have it." She insisted.

"Alright." He shrugged before eating it.

Maria continued to eat the fries before noticing that there was one long fry left.

Martin blinked while feeling like he was in a disney film. He glanced at her with her doing the same and briefly pondered on making an excuse to go to the bathroom.

"Um, you can have it." She said awkwardly. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"No you have it, I'm full anyway."

"I insist."

"I double insist."

Both tried to make excuses while not knowing their faces were getting closer to each other.

"Really, my stomach is filled to the top."

"Just eat the fry Martin!"

"You first Maria."

"I said you first."

"I insist, you can have the fry!"

That was when they realized that they were looking each other right in the eyes with their noses touching. Their faces turned red making them drop the fry and scoot away with wide eyes.

'Oh god…' Maria thought in embarrassment. 'How didn't I see that?!'

'How come it couldn't happen like in the movies at a fancy restaurant? I could have gotten a chance to at least dress up!' Martin thought before looking at Maria and saw she was playing with her hair. "Um, my bad?"

"It's not your fault, I wasn't looking carefully." She said with a light blush. 'We literally almost came close to kissing.'

Martin nodded while feeling like he should finish what he started. 'But would she get mad?'

"Martin, let's just finish the meal." She said while also feeling a little in the mood.

"You read my mind." He said before taking the fry and broke it in half. "Here, for you."

She took it and slowly ate it. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He said with a smile. "But I have a question, have you ever...kissed someone before?"

She blushed. "Uh...well a couple guys, one in middle school and a few others I met over in Thailand, but that's about it."

"Well I got kissed by my vampire ancestors lover." He said awkwardly. "It was odd to say the least."

She jaw dropped hearing that.

"Hey I warned you! And how do you think I felt? Like I was cheating with my old great great great...you know what I mean, with his girlfriend or something."

"Well, at least you didn't do something silly like get turned."

"..."

"You did. Didn't you?"

"Like I said, it was odd." He said with a sigh. "But besides that chick, I didn't get any such luck like you did."

"Well considering how often you hit on every girl here, that's really not a big surprise."

He huffed.

"But who knows, you might find the right girl one day." She reassured him.

"The day that happens is the day I see Java turn into a ladies man." he sighed dejectedly.

Maria patted his back while feeling bad for him. 'I wonder if I should give him some hope? It wouldn't hurt to be considerate.' "Say Martin, can you turn your head for a second?"

"Huh-"

Chu.

He blushed as Maria gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Figured that might help just a bit." She said with a blush.

"I...um...huh?!" He said in shock.

'I think I accidentally broke him.' She sweatdropped. "I was just trying to help you perk up."

He blushed before instinctively kissing her back.

She blushed red in response when he pulled back. "W-Why'd you do that for? I'm already feeling fine."

"I thought it would be fair giving you a kiss." He blushed. "So...tada?"

She blinked before snickering and then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a confused look.

"You're just too much Martin." she smiled. "You're a goof, but in a good way."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Thanks, even if you can be a goof on occasion too."

"Hey it was one time." She huffed cutely.

"Which still makes my day even now." He chuckled.

"Wow Martin, who knew you could actually flirt?" she teased.

He blushed. "Like you could do better."

She smirked before saying. "Well, if I was jelly then you would be my peanut butter."

"...that was cheesy." he deadpanned.

"Ok ok, it's true, but I'm serious, I did that to see if it would lift your spirits."

Martin shook his head. "Well thanks Maria, it was kind of worth it seeing your cute face light up like a christmas tree."

'Oh yeah? Guess I'll have to up things a bit.' she stood up and stretched with a yawn. "Well I better get back to my room, I've gotta get the essay for tomorrow finished up."

"Well good luck with that." He said while giving her a thumbs up. When she left he felt like he won this round, but then started to feel his phone vibrate. He opened it up and noticed a black color with roses on it as a text read: _Guess what this is, hint, I'm wearing it._

"Wearing it? I didn't see any roses on her, and I've seen one on her skirt before." He muttered before getting another picture of the color, but with some white and a frilly thing in the middle of it.

The text said as followed: _Here's some more of my color._

'I didn't see any of this on her. What's she getting a-HOLY SHIT!' He thought with wide eyes. 'IT'S HER UNDERWEAR!'

'I'm gonna count this as a win for me.' Maria thought while taking another picture of her underwear. 'Hope he likes roses ha ha ha.'


	45. Marceline and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Marceline and Ash

Series: Adventure Time

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash was currently looking through his fridge for something to snack on. "Damn. Can't find nothing good in here." he muttered while most of it was expired or just some bite sized morsels. "Guess I'll just have to go out and eat huh?"

That's when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who in the Nightosphere could that be?" He walked over with a groan before opening the door. "Alright, who's there?" he looked out, but didn't see anyone.

He realized that it was a prank.

"Very funny you chumps. Wherever you are." he turned and moved to shut the door, but suddenly felt something hit him in the back of his head. Ash groaned before falling to the floor.

"Sweet dreams doofus." Said a familiar female voice before Ash blacked out.

(Later)

Ash groaned before his eyes started opening. He saw a unfamiliar ceiling and noted something off about his limbs. "Where am I?" He muttered before trying to move his arms and legs. That's when he saw he was in a bed and they were being held down by rope.

"What the?" Ash said with a shocked look. He tried tugging on them, but for some reason they wouldn't break, and he's pretty strong. "Come on...Gotta get out of here." He said while struggling to get free.

That's when he saw the door slowly open. "Hey, whoever you are, untie me right now!"

"Sorry Ash, not gonna happen." Said a female voice that sounded familiar.

His eyes went wide eye seeing Marceline enter with a smug grin. "Mar-Mar? What's going on here? Where are we?" Ash questioned.

"My house, duh." Marceline replied.

Ash was shocked before asking. "Why am I here and more importantly, why am I tied up?"

"Its pretty obvious loser, it's to keep you down so I can have a little payback." Marceline said with a grin.

Ash was confused. "Payback? I thought you already did that after you kicked me in balls and you and that chump beat me up."

"Oh Ash Ash Ash, you really think kicking your butt after you tried to trick me into getting back with you would be enough?" Marceline questioned rhetorically.

"Uh...yeah." Ash replied before speaking. "Unless you and the chump are planning to beat me up more."

"Oh no, Finn and Jake don't even know what I'm about to do." Marceline said.

Ash gulped before speaking. "Then what are you gonna do to me Mar-Mar?"

"First off, quit it with the Mar-Mar!" she snapped before raising her foot and slamming it against his groin.

Ash's eyes widen from that before groaning in pain. He gritted his teeth as she grounded her boot against it making the pain twice as much. "Ma-Marceline...please stop." Ash pleaded.

"What's that? Can't hear you." Marceline said with a grin. She kicked the area again while Ash cried out in more pain.

"Gah! Please stop...b-boss." Ash pleaded while hoping he said it right.

She stopped stomping, but kept it on the spot. "You're wrong, but close. Can you guess what I'm going to do to you?"

Ash was scared to answer that before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna make it clear that from now on, you're gonna listen to me. You owe me big after selling Hambo!" Marceline yelled with anger to her voice.

"YEOW!" Ash screamed in pain.

"I loved that bear! And you sold it for some stupid wand you asshole!" Marceline screamed as she pressed her foot on Ash's groin.

"AHHH! E-Easy Mar-Mar! I need my kiwis!" Ash said before groaning in pain.

"I figured the best way you can make up for it is by lending me a little help. Ya see when we broke up you could say I got a little...pent up." Marceline said cryptically.

"W-wait! You mean...you're horny?" Ash questioned with a shocked look.

"Yup." she spoke before digging her heel against his balls.

Ash grind his teeth at the pain he's feeling before tears started leaking out of his eyes.

"Now tell me, what do you want me to do?" Marceline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"P-Please...show mercy." Ash pleaded.

"Not good enough." Marceline said with a sinister grin.

"Please...mistress." Ash said hoping he said it right.

She nodded and moved her boot off his groin. "Good boy." She said with a smirk.

Ash sighed with relief from that. He saw her slowly taking her top off and didn't see a bra underneath, making him gawk with a perverted grin. "Woah, since when did you go commando?"

Marceline frowned after hearing that. "I started it when I got away from you, especially since you always wanted to bang every day."

Ash did remember that since he always pester Marceline for more sex. When he saw her toss her shirt to the side and then work on her jeans made him stare and gawk with an open mouth. It turns out Marceline wasn't wearing any panties either.

She sighed and stretched out her arms before grabbing his shirt and tore it off.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt." Ash protested.

"Oh quit whining, this is just me getting us ready since I'm sure you're just itching to have a taste of my bod again." Marceline said before rolling her eyes.

Ash stayed silent since that was true.

She took a look at his torso to see if he changed or something. "Wow, I think you actually put on a pound or two."

Ash frowned at the insult. "Oh please. I probably have more muscle than your chump friend."

"At the rate Finn's going he might start buffing up when he gets older." Marceline said with a smirk.

Ash frowned again after hearing that. "Oh please, if I had a chance I'd put him in his place."

"Oh no, cause you're gonna be paying me back for all that time I wasted on you."

"Please, we all know I rocked your world." he smirked before she undid his pants down to the ankles leaving him in just his underwear.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, half the time I pretended." Marceline said with a grin.

Ash got a bit mad from that. "If I wasn't tied up, I'd show you a thing or two."

"Yeah well don't think about breaking these ropes, they're magic and able to withstand anything." Marceline said with a smirk.

Ash groan in annoyance after hearing that. He jumped when he felt her hand grab his underwear before tearing it off in one move. "Are you gonna keep ripping my clothes?"

Instead of replying, Marceline squeezed Ash's dick a little hard.

"AH!"

"Like I said, if you be a good boy then you'll love this. After all, I can already tell no other girl has touched this thing."

Ash hated to admit it but Marceline was right about that. Plus he had no choice since she's holding his dick. "I'll be good...mistress."

"That's more like it." Marceline then started stroking Ash's dick. She heard him let out a relaxed sigh while cupping his balls. "Just don't blow too soon, I wanna enjoy this."

Ash nods to her before letting out another sigh. 'Ok dude, don't say the wrong thing, just see if you can be silent and she'll rub you all the right way.' He thought before he felt his dick slowing get erect.

"Alright, now we're getting started for real." Marceline said with a smirk. She leaned in and gave the tip a lick while gripping the base harder than before.

Ash groan from that before shivering at the feel of her tongue. "Oh fuck babe."

Marceline frowned from that. "What. Do. You. Call me?"

Ash gulped as he forgot something. "Um... I mean...mistress."

"Say it again." Marceline demanded before gripping his dick a little harder.

"Ah! Oh fuck mistress!" Ash yelled in pain hoping it calmed her down.

She loosened her hold and nodded. "Better."

Ash sighed with relief for a bit. He felt her hold onto it and groaned feeling her tongue flick at the tip lightly, but not that fast. Ash shivered a bit again from that action.

"Wow, as musky as the last time I remember." Marceline commented after sniffing it. "You need to take more showers more often."

Ash frowned a bit after hearing that. He would've said something, but decided not to since Marceline would do something worse.

"Maybe I'll have you do that after we're done."

Ash frowned again before speaking. "Yes...mistress."

She smirked while chuckling inside. 'Oh man, this is one of the best moments of my life.'

Ash was having different thoughts. 'This is so humiliating. I can't believe I'm letting this happen.' he pondered on turning the tides, but that might urging her to rip his junk off, making him stay still. '*Sigh* Well I'll have to accept it if I want to enjoy Mar-Mar's body.'

Her tongue moved up and down the sides next while giving his balls a squeeze.

Ash moaned a bit from the tiny pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah."

Marceline rolled her eyes before she started licking the tip. All the while she started feeling a little excited the more she tasted it. 'Hmmm...I forgot how good it tasted.' she thought before sliding her lips around it and started moving her mouth over it.

Ash moaned a bit loud after feeling it. "Wow! Aw man your mouth is as wet and warm like I remember it."

Marceline rolled her eyes as she continues to bob her head. She smelled the musk scent coming from his white pubes. 'He's gonna blow any second.' She thought after feeling Ash's dick twitch.

"Here it cums!" Said douchebag yelled out. However he felt the rushing pressure suddenly stop. Ash lift head a bit before speaking. "What's the deal mistress?"

"I'm gonna make sure you can't cum unless I say so." Marceline said with an evil look in her eyes.

He gulped while feeling her hold the base tighter while she resumed bobbing her head. Ash groan a bit from the pain before moaning. "C-Come on mistress, how long are you gonna do that?" The douchebag whined before moaning again.

"As long as I want, so learn to deal with it or else." Marceline warned as she tightened Ash's dick.

"Yes mistress." Said douchebag replied after groaning a bit.

Marceline hummed while moving her other hand down to her snatch and started to slowly rub it. That's when she had an idea before she moved her body around till her folds were above Ash's face. "Here, it makes sense to lick your mistress' spot while she's sucking your cock, so stick your tongue out." Marceline ordered.

Instead of replying, Ash did as he was told before he started lick the Vampire Queen's folds. He noted the familiar taste and felt himself get more excited, which just made him groan from pain. 'Oh man this hurts. But I missed the smell and taste of Mar-Mar's cunt.' Ash though before sticking his tongue in. He wriggled it around while getting a hum out of her in response.

"Yeah that's right. Keep pleasuring your mistress with tongue of yours." Marceline moaned. 'He wasn't all that huge, but he at least knew where to lick.' Marceline gave Ash's dick a few licks before she resumes bobbing her head.

"Ah fuck!" Said douchebag yelped. "I'm gonna lose my dick at this rate!"

"Shut up and keep licking." Marceline ordered.

Ash groaned but complied before licking a little rougher in Marceline's pussy. He got her moaning a little while he tried using his teeth to lightly rub against her ass.

Marceline shuddered at bit after feeling that. "Not bad, not bad, but no biting or scratching." She warned before resume bobbing her head.

"Y-You got it." Ash moaned before rubbing gently on Marceline's ass. He tried licking around inside her faster while feeling more pressure building up. 'Oh man. I don't know how much more I can take.' Ash thought in agony as he desperately wants to cum.

Marceline shuddered again at Ash's licking while continuing to bob her head a little fast. While that was happening, she used her tongue to lick around before going for the tip. She even sometimes put a little of her tongue in the little hole of the dick.

"Oh fuck mistress!" Ash yelled with pleasure.

"Aw, did my little pet like that?" Marceline asked with a grin while teasing the douchebag.

"Y-Yeah, it's weird, but man did that feel good!" Ash yelled while moaning from the pleasure.

Marceline felt more of the dick twitch and pondered on letting him cum. 'Hmmm should I keep torturing him till he begs?'

"I gotta cum!" Ash yelled since he was desperate.

"Nuh uh, not until you make me cum." Marceline said when she stopped sucking the douchebag's dick.

"But mistress!" Ash protested.

"Now!" Marceline yelled with a commanding voice.

He reeled back and gave a small nod before resuming his licking.

Marceline shuddered a bit with delight from that. She got an idea and gave his balls a squeeze.

Ash's eyes widen before groaning in pain.

"Come on, lick like you mean it." Marceline demanded.

Ash did as he was told before he started getting rougher on his licks. He brushed where her clit was and even pushed his tongue in deeper than before.

"Oh yeah!" Marceline yelled from the pleasure. "Really get in there."

Instead of replying, Ash did what he was told to do. All the while tasting more of her fluids. At first it was bitter, but then he got use to it before licking harder. 'Come on, hurry up and cum girl.' Ash thought while licking Marceline's pussy as hard as he can.

"Oh Glob yeah! Really get in there." Said Vampire Queen moan from the pleasure. "I'm getting real close, go ahead and give it a little nibble, but don't draw blood, got it?"

Ash acknowledges it before doing what she said with gusto. He pushed it in as deep as he could while giving her ass a rub at the same time.

Marceline moaned while enjoying the treatment. "Yeah, now you're getting it. Give them a squeeze at the same time." Marceline ordered while moaning.

He obliged while spotting her clit and started focusing on that spot.

Marceline's body jolt from that action. "Oh fuck yeah, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled with ecstasy before she came hard and drenched Ash's face.

He opened his mouth to take the juices and keep from drowning.

It was a few minutes till Marceline stopped cumming. She panted while wiping her head and Ash felt relief since he felt her grip on his junk loosen. "Excellent job slave."

"No prob." 'Even if I hate this spot.' Ash thought while panting.

She rotated her body around while patting his head. "See? You're doing ok for my new slave."

"Does this mean I can cum now mistress?"

"Mmm, sure."

Ash felt relieved after hearing that.

That's when Marceline spoke. "But I do have 3 conditions."

'Oh no.' "What are they?"

Marceline frowns at him before speaking. "1) Don't tell anyone what happened here. 2) You will stop pestering me to get back together with you. And 3) If you so much as bother or harm Finn and Jake, especially Finn, I'm gonna make sure that your life will be a living Hell!." She threatened as her eyes became red.

He gulped and nodded quickly. "Crystal clear mistress."

"Good. Now go ahead and cum." she let go of his dick.

Ash groans, but sighed with relief as he finally climaxed. His sperm gushed out onto the sheets and his groin while feeling like he was on cloud nine. It only took about 5 minuets or so before the douchebag finally stopped cumming. When he did he panted and was stunned since it felt like he shot out a gallon.

Marceline was surprised after seeing that. "Damn, you were pent up."

"You got... that right... mistress." Ash said between pants. 'Wow! Oh Glob, that was the best load I ever let out!'

Marceline then looked at Ash's dick to see how it's doing. It was about halfway hard and soft. 'Hmmm, got to get it fully erect.' She thought. She grabbed it and began to rub it up and down, but much faster than before.

Ash was already starting to moan from that action.

"Come on, get hard for your mistress." Marceline demanded as she continues to stroke him faster.

"I'm trying." Ash grunted between moans. Eventually he was fully hard again. "There. Happy?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Marceline moved around with her pussy on display and slowly rubbed it against the tip.

Ash shuddered a bit from the feeling.

"I'll bet you wanna put this fella all in me and have me ride you like a slut, don't you?" Marceline questioned with a smirk.

He looked away and gave a small nod.

Marceline grinned after seeing that. "Then tell me loud and clear, what you want me to do."

Ash gulped before speaking. "Please ride me like a slut."

"What was that?"

"Ride me like a slut mistress!" He yelled.

"Good boy, you get your reward." Marceline said before she had her pussy slowly swallow the douchebag's dick.

He let out a groan of surprise while gripping the ropes as she slowly slid over the rest of it.

Marceline moaned a bit before she was at the hilt. "Oh fuck yeah! A toy ain't got nothing on a real dick." Marceline then leaned down to look at Ash in the eyes with an evil smirk. "Now stay still while I enjoy myself."

'Not like I have a choice.' Ash thought before nods to her. He felt her move up and hissed before she moved back down and sighed with relief at the familiar and nostalgic feeling.

"Oh yes." she hissed with a smile. "WAY better than a dildo, minus the ones that vibrate." Marceline put her hands to cup Ash's cheek while bouncing up and down. "Oh yeah, how's it feel to be inside me?"

"It feels awesome." The douchebag moaned. "Like when we first banged in that old truck." Ash moaned while bringing up the past.

"Yeah, and how you blew it in the first thirty seconds." Marceline retorted with a frown.

"Wait, you remember that part?" Ash asked with a surprised look.

"You thought you were the king when we were done, it's not that hard to forget." Marceline said with a frown while bouncing.

"Heh, oops?" Ash chuckled nervously.

"No matter, I'll get what I want." Marceline said with a smirk before she we went rough on her bouncing.

"Ah!" Ash moan loud from the action. 'Fuck! It's like her insides are squeezing all over!'

Marceline grin when she saw his reaction while going rougher. "That's right. Scream for your mistress."

"Fuck! This is awesome b-I mean mistress!" Ash moaned.

Marceline raised her eyebrow while looking at him. "Next time, think before speaking, or I'll go slow and put a ring around your cock." Marceline warned with a frown.

Ash gulped with a nervous look. "Yes mistress. Sorry mistress."

"And remember, hold it in, I wanna actually cum from this." Marceline said before she resumed going faster.

"Y-Yes mistress, I'll try." Ash said while moaning. 'Which isn't gonna work out.'

A while later Marceline continues to bounce on top of Ash. His dick was making her pussy tingle while getting close to her limit.

Ash made sure to hold back his climax. He tried to imagine other things that weren't hot or sexy.

Marceline sees what the douchebag is doing while bouncing. "What's on your mind?"

"J-Just trying to hold it in mistress."

"Well don't worry, just a few more seconds." Marceline said as she felt her climax coming while riding Ash a little rougher.

'I'm gonna blow at this rate!' The douchebag thought as he was almost to his limit.

Marceline felt the dick twitching and rubbed her breasts at the same time.

About a few minutes later, Ash couldn't hold it anymore. "Mistress...I need to cum!"

"Hang on!" Marceline yelled. "I'm almost there!"

Ash complied and tried to hold back his climax a bit more for Marceline to reach her limit. But when he felt her insides get too tight he cried out and felt his sperm start gushing out. "CUMMING!" He yelled while coating the inside of Marceline's pussy.

She hissed while hitting her peak at the same time. "AAAAHHH!" Marceline screamed before throwing her head back. Her juices splashed on his lap while feeling the sperm pool inside her. Luckily for the Vampire Queen, she can't get pregnant.

It wasn't long before the duo finally stopped cumming.

Marceline collapsed on Ash's body before putting her head on the crook of his neck as the duo were both sweaty and panting. "Oh...fuck." She said between pants. "You...came before me."

"Well your... pussy was... too tight. I tried my best." Ash said between pants.

"Fine, I'll just have to fix that." Marceline said while grinning in front of the douchebag.

He gulped while feeling a shiver go up his spine. "I'm guessing this isn't over huh?" He questioned nervously.

"Not even close." Marceline said while grinning evilly.

(Timeskip)

Hours went by in the Vampire Queen's home. All of it spent with Marceline teaching Ash the best ways to please her. Said douchebag didn't mind as he was enjoying it.

Eventually though they stopped with both panting and exhausted.

"Oh...fuck...mistress." Ash said between breaths.

"Damn, now that's what I'm talking about." Marceline said with a satisfied look. "Guess you needed some persuasion to keep going and not fall asleep."

"You got that right." he admitted before seeing her hold up a black collar with spikes on it. "Uh...why do you have that mistress?"

"To claim you, duh." Marceline replied with a smirk.

Ash's eyes widen from that. "Wait...What?"

"If I'm your mistress, then that makes you my pet."

Ash paled a bit after hearing that. "I-I-Isn't that a bit much? I mean can't I just come over when you call want a booty call?"

Marceline raised an eyebrow after hearing that. "Because if I didn't you'd probably try to ditch."

"Well it's not like you care or anything. I mean you won't need me that much if you and the chump hook up in the future." Ash said.

"First off, I just said his name is Finn, second, he's already into another girl, duh."

Marceline said with a frown.

"First, who cares, he's still a chump. Second, how long will that last?" Ash questioned sarcastically.

"Who knows, but if you try to give him trouble, I could always have Bonnibel make a chastity belt for you. See how long you can go before it feels like your balls are gonna pop." Marceline said with an evil smirk.

He paled hearing that and shuddered at the image. "Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'll be good." he spoke with his hands up while she handed him the collar.

"Now put it on my pet." Marceline ordered.

He slid and clasped it around his neck which fit just right. "Happy now?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Marceline said with a smirk.

"Well, since I'm your new pet, wanna make out to celebrate?" Ash asked while being cheeky.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not. Just remember, when it comes to banging, I call the shots, got it?"

"Whatever you say mistress." Ash said. 'I might actually get use to this.' He thought before leaning in to kiss Marceline.

She kissed and added tongue while chuckling in her head. 'Now this I can get use to.'

The two made out while French kissing with tongue till the scene fades to black.


	46. Miltia, Melanie, and Qrow

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Miltia, Melanie, and Qrow

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hic! So good." Spoke a man while drinking a large bottle of beer. He was walking down the street and enjoying the fact it was empty of people so he could just relax. The only problem was that he didn't know where he was going or why he was here in the first place. But he did know he was getting low on alcohol.

He shook his bottle and sighed. "Damn it, looks like I gotta get a refill." He hiccuped again before seeing a fine bar with a large hole that looking like it was still being fixed. "By hic dust I'm lucky!"

"Damn it, I'm getting tired of this." muttered a man trying to fill the hole up.

"I know, can't believe a fight did this much damage." muttered another man.

The man hiccuped before walking into the club. Inside the bar, well…..it was unusually quiet with very few patrons drinking near the bar. He made his way towards the center before getting on a seat and knocked on the table. "Yo barkeep."

The man frowned. "What?"

"Get me a Dust Devil Martini, hold the lemon." He hiccuped.

"Coming right up."

The man looked around the bar while noticing the music was more….laid back and seductive than usual. 'Must be an all girls club.'

The man, named Junior, sighed while getting the drink set up since the guy he had was sick and couldn't come in, meaning he had to get the drinks for any drunkard. 'I put an ad out for a brand new addition to this place, and it's almost a ghost town.'

"Say what happened, hic, to everyone? It's like a Ursa's ass."

"Yeah well you tell me. I got this place ready for something to bring in more customers, but it's like none of them wanna get laid tonight."

"For what? Making girls horny?" He laughed.

"No." He bluntly said. "This place use to be set up for dancing and drinks, but I paid an arm and a leg to get it set up like one of those fancy clubs you'd find in Atlas. I'm talking about hiring hot pieces of ass with extra rooms in the back for one of those guys who just doesn't have time to go home and suck up to his wife for a blowjob. At least here I make sure the girls are clean and ain't pushovers. And I especially made sure the clothes were eye catching too, but apparently it's too late for idiots who want some action."

"OH! So this place is a whore house now, hic!"

"Hey, at least these 'whores' are some of the best untapped ass you'll find around here." he replied before getting an idea. "In fact, what say you be the first fella to have a little test run to see for yourself?"

"Mmmm, give me a lifetime pass for this place and I'm in!" He grinned. 'Score!'

"I'll give you a discount on how much they're worth instead." he reached under the counter and pulled out a binder. "Here is some stuff on the girls we got, take a look and see what you like."

He opened the binder while looking through the pictures. "Nope, looks ugly, no, no, no, looks like my sister, mmm, I don't see anyone worth my time hic."

'Damn it, if I can't get at least one guy to try this out who knows how long this idea could last.' He thought before seeing his bodyguards walking towards them and got an idea. "Oh Melanie, Miltia, come here a second."

The twins turned and walked over with neutral expressions. "What is it?"

"I want you to show this man a good, peaceful time in the back room." He spoke. "And make sure he's comfortable.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"These two lovely ladies are gonna show you a lovely time." he smiled to Qrow who hiccuped. "Don't be afraid to voice any complaints or problems you have." 'If you don't pass out that is.'

He grinned while looking at the ceiling. "Then let's go you sexy girl."

'Gross.' Both thought with annoyance.

(In the back room)

Qrow smirked while looking at the room. 'This definitely looks better than Taiyang's guest bed.'

"Junior made it clear what we do, right?"

"No, just show him a lovely time."

"If he thinks we're gonna be like one of those hookers he hired then I'm gonna quit right now."

"Agreed, but let's see if he can keep up with us."

Qrow turned his head before noticing that they were around Ruby to Yang's age. "Hey, aren't you two a little young for something like this?"

"No."

"We're only fifteen." Melanie frowned.

Cue him looking surprised. "Wait, come again?"

"We are fifteen." Miltia said rolling her eyes.

"But how, I thought you were thirty!"

Both deadpanned at that.

"I mean, you're not even legal for something like this. Or are you? I didn't check before tonight." he spoke while wobbling and sat on the bed.

"It's not." Melanie frowned while Miltia crossed her arms around her C cup chest. 'At least he's not as drunk as some guys.'

"Let's just do a dance for him and some light touching." whispered Miltia. "Junior wants him relaxed? That's as far as we go unless he's gonna up our pay."

Melanie nodded before doing a Vacuo dance, which involved belly dancing and moving her arms on her head.

Miltia walked over and leaned against Qrow while grabbing his arm. "Why don't you just relax and not worry about any details? We'll make you feel like you're in paradise."

He blushed while feeling his body cooling down from the alcohol in his blood. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, they're like Ruby's age!'

'He's definitely a hunter, he doesn't have his weapon on him, but the muscles and look in his eyes says it all.' Miltia thought while Melanie moved her arms onto her hips and intentionally jerked them hard in her dance.

'If we're lucky he'll pass out and we can just go on break.' Melanie thought while Qrow looked at Miltia.

"So...you enjoy making people excited?" He asked nervously and with a hiccup.

"You could say it's better to follow our job then make a huge fuss about it."

"Well that's good, but you remind me of my niece Yang." He said. "And your friend there reminds me of Ruby."

The first one made both sisters narrow their eyes while Melanie slowly danced over to Qrow while swaying her belly to where he could see as Miltia slowly rubbed across his chest.

"Um…"

"Relax, this is all part of the fun." Miltia said seductively.

"Well...alright." 'Just don't think about the details, I'm already too drunk to walk out without my weapon, so might as well see how the night turns out.'

Melanie danced even closer while moving her hips faster and with more 'oomph' to her hips.

'Dust that's hot!' he thought while his hand moved down and rubbed across Miltia's back.

She held in a moan while moving her hand against his cheek. 'He's really drunk, I just hope he doesn't puke on my dress.'

Melanie moved closer while leaning down to show a glimpse down her top while inwardly groaning and praying he'd pass out so he didn't get too grabby with them.

But the twin deities weren't listening to her wish.

'He he he, this is really starting to get interesting.' he thought while before his other hand moved over and wrapped around Melanie's waist before pulling her on his other leg with both girls on his lap. 'I feel like one of those pimps.'

She frowned, but kept up the act as Miltia started to move her hands over his chest.

"What a strong man, working out aren't we?"

"You could say my job keeps me going." he replied with a smirk before there was a knock at the door. "What now?"

Melanie sighed. "Must be Junior." she stood up and walked over before peaking out to see said man. "What is it?"

"Have you and your sister gotten him to drop his pants yet?"

"No." She said with a neutral face. "I was busy giving him a Vacuo dance."

"Good, I need you to show him the prices for 'services' you two might give him." he handed her a paper.

"Yeah, can't we just get him drunk and take his cash when he passes out? We're not some loose floozies like those other girls, so unless we get a bonus or raise, dancing and some rubbing is all I'm going with."

He grumbled before getting an idea. "How about this, you screw him up and I'll give you three payed vacations, all expenses paid and on any date you may use it on, even on normal workdays."

"Double our pay at the same time or no deal."

He growled. "Fine, I'll double your pay. Just get him to bed and break it too."

"Fine." she shut the door and sighed before walking over to him. "Before we get too far, you might wanna see the prices for our 'services'."

"Sure." He said before seeing the bill, which was over 5,000 lien. "Holy shit."

"And that's just for the dance." Miltia spoke up. "For the full experience, just multiply by two."

"Damn, you two must be the top girls here."

They frowned as Qrow took out his wallet and tried taking out a few lien, but a moth flew out.

"Um…...IOU?"

"Not happening." spoke Miltia standing off his lap.

He frowned and looked in deeper before spotting a green card and recalled how he accidentally borrowed Ozpin's credit card at the last meeting without realizing it. "Do you accept credit?"

Melanie took out a card swiper from under the bed and placed it on it. "Here."

He moved the card to it, swiped it, and saw it blink accepted while smiling. 'Sorry Ozpin, but at this point, I'd consider this an emergency.'

Both twins blinked while noticing the money left over, which was way over their normal pay, and started having hearts in their eyes. 'This guy is a walking jackpot.'

"So." He said with a smirk. "Let's get started girls."

With that the two started taking their boots off and tossed them aside before Miltia moved back on his side and rubbed his chest with Melanie spreading his legs and started rubbing his groin.

"Don't worry." Melanie smirked. "We'll be extra careful."

"And loving."

He grinned while turning to Miltia and held her cheek before leaning in and pressed their lips together.

Melanie started rubbing the groin while licking her lips. 'This feels like a big one.'

'I'll enjoy making him dependent on me.' Miltia smirked. She kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck as her sister started to slowly unzip the pants.

She grabbed the cock and started rubbing the staff.

Qrow smirked. He used one hand to rub Miltia's ass under the skirt while sliding his tongue into her mouth and using her surprise to lick around her own.

She moaned at this while Melanie moved her finger over the tip and twisted.

'He's good. Must have had some good experience in his hunter life.' she thought since this was the biggest dick she had seen in her life.

Qrow moved his tongue faster in Miltia's mouth as he moved his hand down the soft ass and under her silk panties.

She jumped feeling the fingers near her groin and started to feel warm while Melanie gave a squeeze to his balls while rubbing the tip with her palm.

"You're one big boy." She smirked while moving a little harder. "I bet you can slay a Griffin with this sword."

'Cheesy, but damn is this hot.' he thought while kissing Miltia harder and rubbing her tongue all over and feeling his fingers brush right against her spot.

"Mmm." She moaned while moving her arms over his shoulders and kept on with the passionate kiss.

Melanie however was busy licking the base as the cock got bigger. She then got an idea and trailed her nails over the staff. This made him jump and smirked. "Relax, I won't bite, much."

'That's sounds hot.' He thought before Miltia's spot started to drip.

'Damn him and his sensational fingers!' She moaned before breaking the kiss and panted. "You're good."

"Well being a skilled hunter does have it's perks, and your sister has definitely got some."

"Thanks, I practice on Miltia in her sleep." said girl smiled while licking the tip.

"Wait what!?" she cried out with wide eyes. "You've been doing that to me while I sleep?"

"Yes, and you looked adorable having my hands on your pussy." She said before looking at Qrow. "She's a heavy sleeper."

"Melanie!" She blushed as Qrow moved his hands over her ass cheeks. She moaned feeling him squeeze them while feeling her panties getting more wet. "Y-You're gonna get it later!"

"If you can stay awake that is." Qrow smirked while moving his hands over the ass. 'This is great service!'

Melanie moved her D cup chest over the cock before putting it between her cleavage. "This baby is almost big enough to fit perfectly in my melons."

"Oh fuck yeah." he grinned. "Careful, if you rub it while licking me you're gonna get the creamy center faster than you can blink."

She smirked while moving her breasts up and down as Miltia started to pant with lust.

"Mister, stop teasing my ass."

"Hmm, I don't know, I kinda like teasing you."

She moaned. "Please mister."

"Mmmm, nope."

"Please master!" She moaned while feeling her juices making her panties drenched. "D-Don't tease me."

"I'd stop before she makes a mess." smirked Melanie who started licking around the tip. "She might start acting like a dog."

He sighed before moving his hands off her ass. Only to get his face suffocated with her breasts.

"Y-You're under my power now." She panted. "Just have a feel of these and see what you think of them."

He tried to breath as he felt the soft breasts rubbing against his beard scruff. "Ah! I see you point, just move back a little."

"You better, after all, the customer is always right."

Miltia sighed before moving back and cupped her breasts. "Then suck your servant's nipples."

And cue him sucking on her left nipple like a hungry animal.

"Ahhh!" She cried out with a moan. 'Oh fuck! He's really getting into this now!'

Qrow sucked on the breasts harder as Melanie continued to lick his tip like a snake. 'Not as big as Yang's, but damn do they taste good.'

Melanie internally enjoyed this as she felt the cock getting harder in between her tits. 'This guy maybe drunk but hell, he's a beast!'

Miltia moaned while feeling very drenched. She felt his fingers move in her panties and start rubbing her pussy and caused her to moan her head off. "Oh god, please~"

Qrow smirked before sucking on the other nipple as he felt his cock getting ready to cum. 'Hope her sister doesn't mind a little facial.'

Melanie felt the cum pouring all over her face as some of her makeup became ruined. 'Fuck! Now I'll have to fix this after a shower.'

"Huh?" Qrow said while seeing the makeup vanish and saw her natural beauty. "Woah, your hot without the makeup."

She blushed hearing that while trying to rub some of the sperm off her face. "Thanks, but this is still gonna be a pain reapplying later."

"Well, you're sexy either way." He smirked. "Especially with your sister, she's equally as sexy as you."

Miltia blushed hearing that. "Why thank you."

"Anytime." He said before getting an idea. "Say girls, which one of you wants to have a taste of my dick?"

"Me!" Both yelled at the same time. They looked at the other with frowns while he chuckled.

'Adorable.' He thought before rubbing Miltia's ass while pushing a finger in her sopping wet snatch.

"Ah! Oh yeah~" she cried out while moaning loudly.

"I think she does, she sure seems like she's aching for it." Melanie said while moving her breasts off the cock and started to rub her ass over the rod. "Then again, maybe she can wait after I've had a turn."

Qrow smirked while his cock poked her pussy. "Go right ahead, if your pussy can handle my girth."

"H-Hey! I'm the one dripping wet here, all you did was suck it."

"You snooze you lose." Melanie smirked.

"No it's not!" Miltia growled.

"Yes," her sister slid over the dick and gritted her teeth with a groan. "It is."

She frowned before pushing Qrow back and sat on his face. "Mister, taste my drenched pussy!" 'I won't lose to her!'

"Now that's something I can drink to." he smirked seeing the pink folds before leaning up and gave it a quick flick.

She moaned while Melanie started bobbing her ass up and down the cock, which made her grit her teeth slightly.

'It's fucking ripping my folds!' she thought while gripping her hands. 'If I didn't lose my hymen to that dildo this would hurt much worse!'

The hunter moved his tongue against the folds as he teased some juices that came out. 'This is the best! I just hope my Semblance doesn't activate right now.'

"Oh yes! Lick me all over!" Miltia moaned while grabbing her own breasts and started kneading them. "Oh~"

'How adorable.' Melanie thought while feeling the cock moving deeper into her pussy. She moaned while giving her own breasts a squeeze. "Fuck, your dick is huge!"

"Damn right it is!" He said with pride before thrusting his cock. He heard her gasp and felt her warm insides get tighter. "I bet your last boyfriend wasn't half my size, was he?"

"We don't have boyfriends ah!" She moaned.

"We don't have the time to find one." Miltia panted before sucking on her left nipple.

"Then I guess I'll have to go wild." he grinned before spreading Miltia's folds and started wriggling his tongue up inside.

"Mmmm!" She moaned while sucking harder on the nipple and pulled on the other. 'I'm about to cum again!'

"Oh Dust! This is so hot!" moaned Melanie who slid up and down the dick faster. "Mister, you're making my pussy into a furnace!"

"Then I'll make you hotter than the sun!" He smirked while thrusting harder into the now drenched folds.

"I-If you cum inside, you better be prepared if I get knocked up!" she moaned feeling her pussy tightening.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the expenses." He said in a drunken/lustful state as he nipped on Miltia's clit.

"Ah~" she moaned as Qrow's cock came into Melanie's pussy.

"Oh fuck yes!" She cried out while feeling her body getting warmer. "Pour more into me mister!"

Qrow panted while somehow still feeling energized. He felt her pussy get flooded while feeling Miltia's juices gush over his face as said girl moaned out loud.

"Oh~" she moaned as she felt very horny. 'I need that cock!'

"Damn, you sure you're not hiding a bottle up here?" he teased.

She blushed. "M-Mister!"

"I mean who knows, you might have stored a few beers in that pussy of yours."

Melanie panted and got off the dick while feeling some of the sperm dribbling out. "Ah...ah...come on Miltia….before I get another turn."

She nodded before pushing Melanie off and slammed her pussy onto the cock. "Ah! This is what I've wanted mister! Oh it's tearing me apart!"

"Fuck! Easy there, I'm not as young as I use to be." he joked while seeing blood run from her pussy. "Wait...are you a virgin?"

She blushed. "Y-Yes, but I'm still going to eat your cock."

He got a grin before reaching out and gave her breasts a hard squeeze.

"Ah~" she moaned as Melanie squeezed her ass.

"Don't worry sister dear, I'm just practicing my sexual methods on my favorite toy."

"I-I'm not a toy-AH!" she gasped feeling Melanie pinch her ass cheek.

"Right now, you're both ours."

She moaned while feeling the cock thrusting into her pussy as a finger trailed around her slit. 'Oh god!'

"Say, we never did get your name, did we mister?"

"Qrow Branwen, hunter extraordinary and uncle of two cute nieces." He said with a grin.

"The blond one we've met." spoke Melanie who spread her sister's ass and started licking in between the cheeks making her go wide eyed and arch her back.

"Ah!" She moaned.

"What did she do this time?"

"Destroy the club and sent us to the hospital for three weeks with multiple broken bones." Melanie frowned.

"Fuck, I gotta talk to her on going easy." he sighed while bouncing Miltia on his dick harder with her holding onto his shoulders. "I take it you're gonna charge me extra for that?"

"Yes." She moaned. "But cumming inside me will be on the house Qrow~" 'Oh Dust! I can't stop feeling good!'

"But we can overlook it if you can satisfy us all night long~" Melanie said seductively.

"With how fast your sister's going, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Miltia moaned while feeling the cock poking her womb. "Ah! Yes, more! I want more!"

He smirked while thrusting harder into the girl. "Then get ready for your first creampie."

She moaned while Melanie licked her slit and made her cum again. "Then do it Qrow! Make me a real woman!"

He slammed all the way inside her one last time before his sperm erupted against her womb.

"OH YES!" She cried out while her juices poured onto Qrow's body and the bed sheets. "I LOVE THIS!"

Melanie smirked seeing her sister's expression of lust and squeezed her ass cheeks. "Who knew you'd act like a slut over a creampie."

"Mmmm~" she moaned as Qrow felt his body getting energized again. "Oh Qrow~"

He panted a little as he saw her moving off his cock, causing the sperm to ooze out. 'Damn, if I do knock them up Ruby and Yang might be looking at cousins.'

Both twins smirked before moving on each other, breasts touching each other, and showed him their asses. "Choose Qrow~"

"Don't mind if I do ladies." He said before putting his cock in between their pussies and started thrusting in and out.

Both moaned and held onto the other feeling it grind as the sperm in their holes get over the other and the dick.

Qrow smirked while feeling like he was the luckiest person on Remnant.

(Later)

The morning light hit the city as Qrow woke up and felt very drained. He also felt a splitting headache which didn't exactly help. As he got up and got dressed, he didn't see the twins sleeping on the bed or the bill. 'I need some water, and some breakfast.'

He stumbled while noting his crotch and legs felt wet and noticed he wasn't at some hotel, or motel for that matter. 'Better get some food.'

(One month later)

-Patch-

Knock knock.

Qrow sighed as he walked over to the front door. "I told you already, I'm not interested in life insurance."

He opened the door and saw Melanie and Miltia standing there in a red and white T-shirt and shorts while holding two tiny pink bags.

"Hello Qrow." They said in unison.

He blinked and rubbed his head. "Uh, hey...you two."

"Can we come in?" Melanie asked. "We have something important to tell you."

"And we won't take no as an answer."

"Then sure." he replied as they walked in. 'Who the heck are they? I don't remember seeing twins, well, twins this young that is.'

Miltia smiled while taking a seat on the couch. "I know you don't remember, but we remember you."

"Especially when you called me beautiful." Melanie smiled. "And had sex with us."

"Woah woah woah, back it up there, I did what?" he went wide eyed.

"Had sex with us." They smiled at once.

Qrow blinked before feeling his memories return to him. He held his head and sighed while sitting down. "Oh fuck, I thought that was some weird dream I had. Damn, I did it now."

"It's not all bad."

"We came to see you as part of our paid vacation."

He groaned before seeing them pulling out something, just as Taiyang walked in.

"And we're pregnant with your kids." They spoke while holding a positive pregnancy test.

He paled while Taiyang stopped and went wide eyed. "Oh fuck me."

"And we're in the mood today." Melanie spoke as Miltia blushed.

"Qrow! Just what is going on?"

He gulped. "I um…"

The twins pulled out some papers with Qrow's drunken handwriting.

"We are-"

"Married."

"And we're now Melanie and Miltia Malachite Branwen." Both said at once.

The men jaw dropped as Qrow felt very scared.

"Like I said, you'll be taking responsibility." remarked Melanie.

"Or we might have to bust your cock until it breaks." Miltia said with a frown.

He gulped and tugged at his collar. 'I just dug my own grave.'

The twins moved over to him and kissed his cheeks. "Take care of us husband."

'Ah! I'm gonna be like Taiyang!' He thought in horror.

'Great, now Ruby and Yang just got themselves two new aunts. Hopefully they can handle the whole being the same age part before freaking out.' Taiyang thought while said sisters sneezed elsewhere in the world.

'I feel like killing uncle Qrow.'

'Why do I want to punch the twins again?'


	47. Anakin and Ahsoka

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Anakin and Ahsoka

Series: Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Snips, the informant wants this done quickly, apparently he's not the most social of people." Anakin Skywalker said to his padawan as they walked through the slums of Coruscant.

"If he's hanging around this neighborhood, can ya blame him?" remarked Ahsoka.

"No, but it just means we need to be careful not to spook him or we lose our only lead, he said this was big and that we needed to come right away." he remarked while looking around.

Ahsoka looked at his face and noticed how serious it looked and cleared her throat. "Anakin, I know this might not be the best time, but I'm curious."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but earlier in the halls I overheard you and Padme talking, and you sounded upset about something."

"Just a little spat."

"Are you sure? Cause if there's-"

"There, that's where he wants to meet." The Jedi pointed to the upcoming bar. "Try to let me do the talking and don't provoke anyone."

She nodded and gave him a discreet look of confusion as they entered the bar which was like any other bar and filled to the brim with patrons looking for good drinks or just some place to chat with others over probably illegal deals.

"Look around for someone in a ragged hood and cowl." he whispered as they walked in with many giving them the stink eye.

Ahsoka looked across the occupants while trying not to encourage any of them into a fight, otherwise the informant might get scared and run out on them. She spotted a finicky looking figure in a booth that matched the description.

Said figure noticed the padawan moving over to his booth and gulped while his fingers twitched. "It's about time you got here, I was about ready to leave."

"Easy there, no need to make a dash for it." she spoke sitting across from him. "You're the informant?"

"Yeah, I got some news about this guy trying to get the attention of the sith. Real shady character, also… he's unlike any being I ever heard of." he spoke while looking around in fear. "Let's just get this over with so I can leave." he pulled out a device and looked around before he activated it and a holographic image of a bipedal canine with strange body armor was projected.

"Looks like he needs a groomer." she remarked before the hologram went out and she took the device.

"They call him Anubis, the guys got a good head on his shoulders and some assume he might be psychic. He knows too much then he should if you ask me."

"Like what?"

"Like he says one thing happens and it does! And I don't mean small stuff I mean like accidents, when a criminal is gonna die, the list goes on. I expect the usual payment to my private account from your order."

"I'll talk to them and see what I can for this, you can go home now." she put the device away and stood up from the booth.

"Wait! One last thing, there are whispers that he knows the true identity, of Lord Sidious." he whispered the last part with a shaky tone. "That's how he plans to earn the Dark Lord's favor."

"Woah, now this guy sounds like trouble." she frowned hearing that.

"Yes, now if you-" the doors slammed open making the informant scream and duck under the table.

Ahsoka looked and saw a figures walk in wearing a white hooded overcoat and the hood was pulled up, covering the top of their face.

"I hate when people do that!" the informant fumed quietly.

The figure looked around the bar with Anakin noticing them and had a odd feeling about them. From the their frame it was easy to tell it was a male, most likely a teenager.

He looked around before walking in further. "Excuse me, but could someone answer a few questions?" asked the male. "I need to know what planet this is, along with the exact date."

"What are ya, a wise guy?" spoke one of the people at the counter.

"No I just need to gather my bearings." he said.

"Look punk this ain't no playground." spoke another. "So beat it."

The male looked at him before walking up to him. "Okay then." he said before swiftly kicking him in the gut knocking the air out of the larger male. "I hate people with no manners." He sighed

"Hey!" one guy stood up with others as he grabbed his blaster. "Looks like someone's wanting a fight."

"Believe me, you don't want to do that." the young boy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah?" the man held his blaster up before firing at him. Time slowed down as the shot hurdled at the boy.

He pulled a hand from his pocket and redirected the shot harmlessly into into the wall. That made all the patron's eyes widened while he sighed. "Do it again and I'll have to actually fight back." he spoke. "Now, is someone going to answer my question?"

All of them went silent and went back to their own things.

The male sighed while shaking his head and turned before seeing Anakin blocking his way. "Uh, hello?"

"What did you just do?" Anakin asked. "With that blaster shot."

"Survive getting killed?" he stated dryly.

"No, I mean the way you did it. You used the force."

"Yeah, it was. So what?" the boy shrugged.

"The only ones who can use it are Jedi, or Sith." he frowned with a hand on his lightsaber.

Ahsoka grabbed her own saber and advanced.

"Jedi? Sith?...oh boy." the boy said putting a hand on his head. "I think I'm starting to get an idea of where I am."

"Yeah, Coruscant." spoke Ahsoka walking over, blocking him from the door.

He looked back at her huffed and nodded. "Okay that clears things up. later!" he spoke before flipping over the padawan and sprinted for the door.

"Stop him!" called Anakin as they pulled out their lightsabers and sprinted after him. They followed him through the streets as they dodged the pedestrians.

"Stay away!" he called back while ducking and dodging people.

"This guy's got some agility." Anakin said.

"But what how could he not know where he is or what the date was?" asked Ahsoka.

"We'll ask him when we catch him." replied her master before bending his legs and using the force to propel him as he jumped up into the air and landed closer to him before holding his hand out and grabbed him with the force. "Gotcha!" said Anakin pulling him back.

The male growled before holding his hands out, slamming Anakin with the force back. "Don't mess with me!" he yelled putting his hands together and slammed them in Anakin's face.

"AHH!" he stumbled back and held his nose before the teen took off running.

"I'll get him master." Ahsoka said as she ran by Anakin who was holding his busted nose. She held her hand out and moved a vendor's cart in the way making him stop. "Nowhere to run now Sith."

"I'm not a Sith, and you don't know what you're messing with." he stated before turning to her. "I'm something more far more powerful." he spoke before floating off the ground with electricity coursing between his fingers.

Her eyes widened just before he sent it out at her and knocked her back making her crash into a wall. She fell to the ground dizzy with the sounds around her being muffled before blacking out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." he said and ran off.

"Ahsoka!"Anakin called and kneeled next to her and put his fingers on her neck waiting for a pulse. "Oh good, she's still alive." he turned and glared where the teen was going. "I'll get you, later." he picked her up and ran off.

Later at the temple Ahsoka regained consciousness with her master at her bedside. "Ugh….master?"

"Well, morning Snips. Welcome back." he smiled in a joking way as Ahsoka carefully sat up. "How you feeling?"

"I… I'm okay." she said staring at her master. "Um, what happened after I blacked out?"

"I had to carry you back to the temple. After you got hit."

"Wait, I remember that guy, he… he hit me with a blast of Force Lightning." she groaned.

"Force Lightning?" he frowned. "Count Dooku has that ability. Which meaning I was right, the punk is a Sith. A very skilled one."

"No, he said that he was something far more powerful." she said. "And from the way he was floating...I think he might have been serious."

"I'm not surprised, if he's anything like Dooku he's full of himself and thinks he's superior to the Jedi."

"Oh! Master, the informant, I have information the other masters must hear at once." Ahsoka spoke getting up from the bed before swaying a little. "Woah, I think my legs are still tingling from that sneak attack."

"Don't worry, I got you." Anakin helped her stand. "Just lean on me and let me know if you need help."

"Y-Yeah, of course." she stuttered a little with a light blush as she let her master help her out of the room.

The masters of the Jedi council were gathered in the meeting room. They were waiting for the update on Anakin and Ahsoka's mission when said jedi and padawan entered the room.

"Skywalker, Tano, report." Master Windu spoke.

"We reached the the informant and were ready to leave without any trouble, but we hit a snag." spoke Anakin. "We encountered a Sith."

"We have news of a new enemy, one who may know who Sith Lord Sidious truly is." Ahsoka added.

The masters looked at one another in a silent conversation.

"This might be our only chance to find out who he is and take him down." spoke Anakin. "If not, more and more Sith could be recruited and who knows what they might try."

"Indeed Skywalker." Yoda spoke. "But find this new Sith and defeat him, you must first do "

"Well that might be hard. The guy knocked me out in one shot" admitted Ahsoka looking away. "But it can't be that hard to find him, dressed as he was he sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Then go out and take as many men as you can to find and capture him." spoke Windu.

Later Ahsoka and Anakin rode in a dropship with Rex and a group of clones. Each one making sure they were fully armed and loaded in the event of a fight.

"Alright troops remember this is a dangerous enemy, watch each others backs, and don't get yourselves killed." Rex spoke as the dropship opened and they looked out for their targets.

"We have ground forces searching the city. We'll find him." Anakin assured.

"We better, I need to give that guy a piece of mind about that dirty move." spoke Ahsoka.

"There!" a clone shouted and pointed down.

They looked to see the guy jumping along the rooftops.

"Perfect, we'll go after him on foot, keep an eye on him from the air." ordered Anakin walking to the edge of the opening and jumped out with Ahsoka behind him.

On the rooftops, the figure spotted the dropship and saw the same Jedi land on the rooftops before chasing after him. "Can't these guys just leave me alone?" he questioned as the two jumped over him and landed on the roof bringing out their lightsabers.

"Running won't work this time." Ahsoka called with her lightsabers at the ready.

"You two are gonna mess things up if you don't stop, and it'll affect everything you love."

"We're not going to step aside just because you threaten us." Anakin spoke.

"Ugh Jedi, to think I too restricted myself to the light." the boy said taking out a lightsaber of his own with a trigger on the side. "How naive I was."

"Get ready Ahsoka."

The boy held up the weapon which produced a white energy blade. "Come at me."

"Okay, White blade, that's new." Ahsoka stated.

"Don't let it distract you." said Anakin before the clones jumped out.

"Clones? Oh great, it really is that time." he muttered looking around. "Well maybe I can bring back some pics of Alderon."

"Give up or we'll use force." ordered Anakin.

"You wanna see force? I'll show you force!" he shouted swiping his saber in a circle and making the wind slam against them. The clones were knocked off their feet while the Jedi remained steadfast.

"Woah! How'd he do that?!" asked Ahsoka as the wind died down.

"I don't know." Anakin replied just as surprised

"Now get away from me." he spoke while lowering his saber. "You can't beat me."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, you still won't get away." spoke Anakin.

"Ugh, you Jedi are as stubborn as my wife."

'Wait, wife?' thought Ahsoka in confusion before she and Anakin looked at each other.

The teen saw the opening and charged before swinging near their legs before they both blocked it. He then used the force to knock them back before running off again.

"I'm really starting to hate this guy!" Ahsoka growled.

"You took the words out of my mouth."

They watched the teen head for the edge and jump up into the air and actually fly.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me, the Sith fly now!? When did they learn to do that!?" Ahsoka questioned her master.

"Back to the ship!" ordered Anakin. He helped Ahsoka up as they ran to the dropship while any clones still alright got in before it took off.

"Sir, what's going on? Who is this guy?" questioned the pilot.

"A Sith, but a new kind apparently. Don't lose sight of him and tell the others to try and shoot him down when they get a clear shot."

"Yes sir." the pilot nodded and took off after the teen.

Said teen saw the ships coming at him before he tried flying off farther ahead. "Unbelievable, they just don't know how to take a hint." he saw the ships take aim before he lashed his hand out and fired electricity which hit them.

"This guy's good." said Rex. "For an evil Sith warrior."

"We need a new strategy." spoke Ahsoka

Anakin thought for a moment before it came to him. "Corral him towards the temple, I'll call the masters, be ready."

"Yes sir." the pilot nodded before hitting the com button. "Guys, we're gonna corral this kid to the Jedi temple, don't break formation and keep on his tail."

The boy looked back and saw the ships were still on him. He groaned before shaking his head and pulled out his weapon. "Fine, I'll have to shake them up a little." the weapon opened up and he reconfigured it into a blaster, then turned, and fired multiple shots at them.

"Hey! Ours can't do that." Ahsoka said complacently as the ships took evasive action and swerved to avoid the shots.

"Try to move in and keep him on route." Rex ordered his men. "Weapons to stun only. We wanna bring him in alive boys."

"Yes sir." they said before two ships increased speed tried flying beside the him. The doors on the dropship opened and the clones took aim.

"Just try it!" he challenged firing at them and hitting a few clones before the others fired at him. He tried avoiding their fire and unknowingly flew where they were leading him.

Out on the landing pad was Yoda and the other Jedi Masters who spotted the ships and teen.

"Here we go." said Windu. "Ready… grab him!"

They all held their hands out and focused together as they were several feet away before the teen was held.

"No!" he yelled and tried to break free.

The masters even themselves found themselves struggling a little with their combined might.

"Strong with the force, this one is." Yoda grunted. "Into the temple we must bring him.

"Woah." Ahsoka said watching the spectacle.

"Let go! Let go!"

"Let's give em a hand solders. Fire at will!"

The clones started shooting stun blasts which all hit their mark and made the teen start growing limp. It took more shots then anticipated but the boy soon lost consciousness.

"Finally." sighed in Ahsoka with relief.

"Whew. That's one tough kid." said Rex taking off his helmet.

After landing the clones used their grapple cables to tie him up before they took him inside and made sure to shackle his legs to the floor too in the council room.

Later the boy came to, but said nothing as he faced them.

"So this is the Sith you encountered." Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin and Ahsoka as he looked at the boy.

"I'm not a Sith" spoke the boy. "Now I'm gonna put it this way, the sooner you let me go the sooner everything you know won't disappear."

"A bold threat coming from someone who's bound." stated Kit Fisto.

"It's not a threat, it's a warning." he frowned. "I'm not sith, but I'll say this, what I can use is the force, just don't call me a youngling either. I happen to be an Expert Rank of my group."

"And what group would that be?" Questioned Windu.

"Well seeing as though I have no choice I might as well tell you." He said taking a deep breath. "I am a member of a group known as the the Twilight Organization."

"Never heard of it."

"Well obviously, we're a group that does something Jedi and Sith can't, where as you reserve yourselves to ether the dark or the light we are the ones in the middle and channel both sides."

The council were surprised while Anakin though still looked doubtful as he kept his gaze on him.

"We are the ones who walk twilit road, to defend the Galaxy." he replied. "And it is possible, but only if you open your mind to both sides and can maintain balance to keep both from taking you over."

"How is it we have never heard of such a group?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Because, it won't be founded for another hundred years, give or take."

"Pardon? An explanation, we need." spoke Yoda.

"Okay, but try to keep up." he said taking of his hood revealing his face. He had blonde spiky hair and green eyes. "My name is Rova and I have traveled Five hundred years from the future to save the galaxy."

It all went silent while the Jedi let that sink in before Kit spoke.

"That's quite the tale young one, but that's hard to swallow."

"Which is why I wanted to have as little interaction with your order as possible. Your era doesn't exactly have the best moments in history and I didn't want to screw it up any more than it already is." he remarked while looking at Anakin and quickly looked away with a deeper frown. "Especially considering one of you will be responsible for your orders downfall by betraying you all."

"Now hold on, that's hard to really believe." spoke Plo Koon. "Who among us would betray the order? Every jedi here has a strong belief in what we do, that's why they became jedi or younglings in training."

"But one among you doesn't follow _all_ your teachings. Isn't that right, Anakin Skywalker?"

Said jedi's eyes widened as the council looked at him and he looked at Rova with a frown. "What are you saying?"

Rova took a deep breath. "I shouldn't even be telling you this but with how much hate I have for you I can't stay silent. Your reckless attitude is what's going to lead you straight into darkness and make you slaughter almost everyone here, from the younglings to your own padawan."

"LIAR!" he shouted in anger while making a fist. "I would never betray the council and would NEVER do something like that!"

"Not now, but one day, during the end of this pointless war, before the rise of the Empire."

"Can you prove this?" asked Windu. "Do you have proof that this isn't merely some lie?"

"Only my words. Although if Ximi was here her mouth would be running a thousand miles a minute going over historical facts." he admitted.

"So then all of this could just be fabrication." spoke Windu.

"Perhaps, although...you might be singing a different tune after Skywalker cuts off your right hand, and you're sent plummeting out a window to your death." Rova added.

Windu blinked and glanced down at his hand for a moment and clenched his fist.

"Look the longer we wait here twiddling our thumbs the more Anubis is causing problems"

"Anubis?" asked Ahsoka before taking out the device she got from the informant and projected the small hologram. "Is this him?"

"Yeah, that's him alright. I could never forget that dog face." Rova replied "The Organization's been after him for years."

"I was told he's been able to pull off some stuff like predicting when criminals die, I'm guessing he time traveled from your era right?"

"Yeah, they sent me after him. Obviously he's using knowledge of historical records to build up his reputation. Most of it's actually stuff any normal person could learn in college textbooks."

"Wait, if that were true, then could he pose a threat to the upcoming battles in the war?" asked Kit Fisto.

"If he had the authority from the Sith Lord himself. In my time we call this the Star Wars era." he answered. "If those two meet up your battle plans won't mean anything because your enemies will be five steps ahead of you."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Asked Aayla.

"Might as well. First it starts with the clone wars, where we are now." he started. "In the history books Ahsoka Tano leaves the order just before Anakin joined the dark side and an order was sent that would make all clones turn on the jedi, Order 66. After that the senate is disbanded and the empire takes its place. Fifteen years later there is a rebellion."

"Hold on, how could every clone troop do that? You make it sound like all of them are planning our deaths right now."

"They were made to be soldiers, cloned from a bounty hunter. If they get an order they follow it. Added to the fact they made it look like the Jedi were trying to take over, well that made it easier." he replied. "They'll be used as the empire's new soldiers and Skywalker here is gonna lead them, but as Darth Vader. Red Lightsaber and all. And it is during the rebellion over a decade and a half later that he slays his former padawan in a Sith Temple."

Ahsoka was taken aback by that.

"Stop!" Anakin marched over and grabbed Rova to make him look him in the eye. "That's not true! I would never lay a hand on Ahsoka! I would rather end myself then do that, especially if it meant me causing a massacre!"

"Say what you will, but history doesn't lie, and what are you going to do about it, gut me like you did the younglings?" he asked. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, if only to save Alderon from destruction and the millions of people who lost their lives when YOU gave the order!"

"SHUT UP!" he snapped moving his hands towards his neck, but stopped as he noticed the council looking at him with Ahsoka letting out a gasp. He clneched his hands and stood up before leaving the room with his eyes shut.

"Tch. You got the wrong guy you know." Rova said to them. "He's not the chosen one."

"Chosen one?" asked Ahsoka confused. "What chosen one?"

"The one who will bring peace to the galaxy." Rova said. "Didn't they tell you?"

"We didn't tell anyone outside of the council since we weren't quite aware if we were correct or if there was one." spoke Aayla.

"It's actually a funny story, Anakin isn't the chosen one but his son will be."

That really surprised them while Rova chuckled. "Yup, he has a son, he gets with someone and has kids. Twins, a son who will be trained briefly by Obi-Wan and daughter who will take the throne of Alderon and becomes its princess."

"If that's true, then he's broken one of the jedi's rule of maintaining a relationship." frowned Windu.

"A lot of people found it to be a romantic tale." Rova added. "The forbidden loved between a Jedi Knight... and a Senator."

Hearing that instantly made Ahsoka and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean-" the master spoke

"Padme Amidala." Rova cut in with a soft tone.

"A shocking yet not surprising reveal, this is." spoke Yoda.

"I believe I've said enough." stated Rova before tugging on his bindings. "Now release me, I have a warlord to catch."

"You're not going anywhere until the council has reached a decision young man." Windu replied with a stern look.

"And how long's that gonna take? A week? Cause in that time Anubis is gonna mess up so much stuff your whole temple might start crumbling away. If he and Sidious meet its going to be worse than you can ever imagine. There are still darker things I haven't told you about. But for the moment I don't think you would be able to handle it."

"Then you will wait until we've decided in one of the holding cells."

Rova was unchained from the floor and put in a cell where Ahsoka was put in charge of watching him. "Ahsoka Tano...I'm guessing this wouldn't be the best time to ask you for an autograph."

"Not a chance." she said.

"It was worth a shot to ask at least." the boy shrugged. "You were quite the hero in The war against the empire."

"Yeah, that has me curious. I'm not saying I'm completely believing all this, but what did happen to me?"

"Like I said, some time before order 66 you left the Jedi order, but I'm guessing you wanna know why."

"Yeah."

"Then I hope you have a strong resolve." he said grabbing the bars and looked at her. "You were framed for murder, and the order nearly put you to death."

Her eyes looked at him in shock and stepped back. "W-What?"

"Oh yeah, this war. It's wearing down on many people, Especially for someone close to you it's wearing on everyone's tempers, so much so that one will be pushed to the darkside before you leave."

"Wait, are you talking about Anakin?"

"Oh no, he won't kill you for another fifteen or so years remember? I'm talking about someone else. Someone you'd never suspect."

"Who?"

"...Barriss Offee."

"What?" she responded in a small whisper in more shock as her pupils shrink.

"This war pushes her over the edge with time, and frames you for her crime. But she's apprehended and….well you can guess the rest."

"Oh god." she covered her mouth. "But...she's my friend, she couldn't do something like that."

"Yet, eventually she'll come to think the jedi order only understands violence and turns."

Ahsoka looked away and imagined her friend with the aura of a Sith and shook her head. "No, I don't believe that."

"Whatever you say," he said and turned to rest his back on the bars "It's your head not mine, this is all history to me."

"I'm still not sure whether you're desperate to make us believe that, or you're serious."

"Hey I have just as much to lose as the rest of you. Not only could I be wiped out from history being altered, but also my Friends, my home, even my wife." he frowned. "That's why I wanted to be left alone, because I knew no one would ever believe me."

"You mentioned before that you had a wife, but you look younger than me."

"My organization is more liberal than you order." he replied. "We're allowed to wed at a younger age since it's seen as a way for us to see if we can accept responsibility sooner in life and if it works it helps build a strong sense of trust between us. Also it gives us a reason to stay strong. My wife, Ximi, she's a real Star Wars buff. She'd love to meet you." he chuckled.

"Really? Imagining someone a fan of us is hard. Sure people are grateful and cheer us on, but others just avoid us."

"Hero's are remembered but legends never die." he spoke with wisdom before it went silent.

"Mind if I ask you a few more things?" she questioned.

"Go right ahead."

"How is it that you can use darkness and light, what's it like? And how can you fly?"

"Flight is an added ability to embracing both sides, and to do that you need to be exposed to both sides and attempt to contain the balance in you for both of them. You jedi see the universe as black and white, when in truth it's grey. All creatures have as much capacity for good as they do evil, it's all about what you choose to do."

"But how is that possible? I've seen what Count Dooku is like and what the dark side is used for, so how is it possible to even come close to balance?"

"Think about it like this, men need women, but they don't always get along just as darkness needs light, they may be opposing forces, but they need each other. Darkness brings power and light brings focus."

"Huh, I never imagined it like that."

"You have much to learn young padawan." he said with a smirk.

"Ok now you're just imitating Master Yoda." she smiled.

"I could teach Yoda skills he never thought possible. I could teach you as well." he offered holding out a hand. "You could be the first padawan in this timeline to harness light AND darkness. All you need to do is help me."

She looked at him and then at his hand. "Wouldn't that be against your mission of not altering the timeline?"

"The fact that I'm still here most likely means my era still exists, so I've decided to roll the dice and play it by ear." he shrugged. "Besides, if you can get the hang of it, you can even teach Anakin, and that means he'd be more proud of you and a chance of him not getting consumed by the dark side. What will it be? Remain in the blissful ignorance of light, or take flight into the truth?"

"Well….it does sound interesting, but the council still hasn't decided yet."

"Hm." He let out and put his hands in his pocket. "So be it, but if you change your mind all you need do is open this cell door."

She nodded before noticing her master walking over. "Master!" She blurted and cleared her throat. "So, has the council decided yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, and I'm here to bring him there." he said narrowing his eyes at Rova.

"Go ahead chief, I'm not gonna make a prison break. I'm actually enjoying it, I normally get a few vacation days a month, if I'm lucky." he remarked as the cell door opened and Anakin put some cuffs on him before leading him out. "I enjoyed our little talk Ahsoka, but remember, my offer still stands." he whispered with a smile.

She nodded and followed them while looking at the back of Anakin's head and pondered that over. 'Remain in the blissful ignorance of light or take flight in the truth.'

Anakin and Rova walked in silence with the jedi looking at Rova with a frown. "I don't know what you might have said to Ahsoka, but she's not going to fall for any tricks."

"No tricks, just an offering to teach her more than she ever believed possible." he replied in a cool tone as they reached the chambers again and walked to the center. "So you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, after some deliberation, we've decided to let you have a chance to prove your claim. "Spoke Ki-Adi Mundi.

"So you still don't trust me?"

"Let's just say you do hold the truth when it comes to the force, but being from the future is another thing. That's why if you're open to our offer, you can be excused from all charges or suspicions of you being a sith." spoke Windu.

"Hmmmm. Alright, I'll bite. What's the catch?"

"If you can catch this dangerous criminal and find hard evidence of being from the future, then you will be cleared of suspicion."

"Heh, is that all? Why else would I be here other than to catch him. As for evidence I can probably find something on him, but he's a tricky one. It won't be easy, at least...on my own."

"We've already decided to send two jedi on this mission for assistance and to ensure there's no underhanded tactics involved."

"I'm hoping one of them is Miss Tano, I actually enjoyed her company."

"I have to disagree with that." spoke Anakin. "Ahsoka at this time is still my padawan, as such I nominate myself and one other for this mission."

"He can come too if be wants. I don't mind." Rova said to the council. "As long as he doesn't get in my way."

"Now hold up, we haven't decided yet." spoke Kit Fisto. "For me I feel Ahsoka is too young for something like this, and Skywalker might let his emotions get the best of him."

"Not to mention his naivete is borderland hazardous, or do you not recall what happened at Balmorra run? That made it in the text books too."

"Now hold on, while I do admit he is reckless on occasion, he does manage to come out on top and with minimal casualties, that and I believe this mission would help strengthen Ahsoka. I nominate Anakin and his padawan for this mission." spoke Plo Koon.

"As do I." said Obi-Wan.

Slowly the members gave their opinions, but in the end it was decided Anakin and Ahsoka as the choices.

"Great, now could somebody please get these chains off me! For someone of my status this is very humiliating."

"They will be taken off after you three have taken a ship off the planet with a few ships."

"We can take mine." Rova said.

"Alright, but you'll have a squadron of clones nearby to-"

"I get it, make sure I'm not gonna bolt or blow myself up." he cut off.

"Alright, where's your ship?" Asked Anakin.

"In my back pocket."

"Do you think this is a joke?" asked Anakin while the other matters looked unamused.

"No for real, it's in pocket." he glanced down. "I can show you when we leave, cause there's not much room in here."

"See this for myself, I must do." said Yoda climbing out of his seat with the other masters who gathered a team in the hanger and prepped for launch.

A row of clones were ready to fire in case he ran off as his shackles were removed.

"Okay kid, lets see you pull a ship out of your pocket." said Anakin with a smug grin.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." he said taking a round device out of his pocket and pressed a button on it before tossing it and in a small explosion a ship appeared. "Ta da."

Everyone was stunned by what just happened as the looked at the shiny chrome plated ship shaped like an arrowhead.

"Woah!" Ahsoka said in awe.

Anakin stood in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Hey Skywalker, you want a spoon or a fork?"

"For what?"

"To eat your words!" Rova laughed so hard he had to hold his sides.

Anakin frowned while noticing Ahsoka snickering and crossed his arms. "Thanks for the support Snips."

"Hahaha, sorry Anakin, but you did walk right into that one." Said Obi-Wan. "Quite a convenient way to hold a ship I must admit."

"I know right? But I couldn't leave without someone noticing me and reporting it." he replied before pushing a button on his lightsaber and the ramp came down. "So ready to go?"

"I am, what about you master?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yeah i'm ready." he groaned and boarded the ship. "What kind of ship is this?"

"Silver Sparrow Mark 5." rova replied before they enter the control room which was surprisingly empty.

"Where are the seats?" asked Ahsoka before the boy plugged his weapon in the control console before three padded chairs came up from the floor one in front and two behind it. "Woah, nevermind." she said before taking a seat. "Wow comfy."

"Blame my wife, she splurged our money on the extra soft seats. She may get my goat at times but I love that girl. You know what I'm talking about right Anakin?" the boy asked. "You being with Padme and all."

He frowned and looked away. "I don't wanna get into it, and you had no right to tell the council."

"Last I checked I was a prisoner so yeah I think I had the right." he remarked as he began to start the ship up. "Everybody ready?" Rova asked over the radio.

"Yeah." spoke Ahsoka.

"Okay so if i know my history there's only one slimy scumbag who might know where Anubis is, Jabba the Hutt, right?"

"He'd know about Anubis without meeting him." spoke Anakin. "He'll tell us."

"Great, good thing Ximi always makes us play Star Wars trivia on game night." he chuckled while hitting in the buttons for the coordinates.

The ship took off and headed for Tatooine. Anakin and Ahsoka held on from the sudden force while Rova was unaffected. "Oh did I forget to mention my ship has a little kick in it? Sorry about that."

'Now he tells us!'

After arriving on the desert planet Rova took a look around. "Huh. So this is Tatooine in the Star Wars era."

Ahsoka and Anakin groaned from the trip and tried standing up, but when they did they wobbled and leaned against each other for balance.

"The Tatooine in my time is a lot more...green."

"That's surprising." spoke Ahsoka before she slowly noticed her and Anakin's position. "Oh!" She jumped back and he nearly fell. "Oop, sorry!"

"It's fine." he remarked while taking a sec to stand on his own. "Come on, let's get out."

They left the ship before Rova took a whiff of the air.

"Well the jungles are gone but the heat's still here, only it's more of a dry heat." the boy commented.

"To me it's always been like this, endless sand with harsh heat. Full of dangerous things that can eat you if you're not careful, and scum that have no morals." muttered Anakin with a scowl which Ahsoka heard.

"Just wait until they dig deep enough and hit the steam veins then the subterranean sea." continued Rova before noticing Anakin's expression. "Right I almost forgot, this was your home, where you lived the life of a slave in your childhood."

Ahsoka's eyes widened before Anakin looked at him with a cold and harsh expression before marching over and dragged Rova away from his padawan. "Master?"

"Hey! easy on the coat."

"Let me make this clear cause I'm saying it once." he spoke. "Not another word, understand? That part of my life is over and it isn't going to help us, so not one more word in front of Ahsoka, got it?"

"...Wow….okay, but on one condition, let me punch you." he spoke with a frown. "I want to do something I never could before, and it'll help me vent just a bit."

"...ugh, fine, just get it-OOF!" Anakin cried as he was punched in the stomach, hard.

"Anakin!" spoke Ahsoka moving over while Anakin held his stomach and coughed. "Did you really have to hit him that hard?"

"Considering all I know, all the lives that suffered by his hand, I _REALLY_ needed to do that." he replied while smiling and sighing. "It did help, a lot. Very therapeutic actually. Alright, walk it off and let's go see Jabba."

He took a moment to catch his breath while Ahsoka patted his back and he nodded.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Asked the Togruta to her master.

"Yeah, just didn't brace for it." he replied.

They walked through town with Rova ahead of them.

"Ugh, I can just feel the overflow of negative energy in this place." the boy sneered.

"As long as they can hide out and do whatever they want no one says a thing."

"Rova can you tell us how you were able to shoot lightning like you did in our fights if you're not with the sith?" asked Ahsoka.

"The force binds all things, even the elements. Each one has their own method of controlling them."

"So even me and Anakin could do something like that?"

"With practise, yes. You simply need to understand the elements. Water is one of the easiest, it moves complacently in whatever path it is given you can even pull it from the very air and plant or freeze it into Ice by absorbing the heat from it."

"How long would it take?" asked Anakin.

"Heh heh. Patience young padawan." he said with a grin at the master. "When you feel the Entirety of the force flow through you as it does me you will be able to open doors you didn't even know existed."

He rolled his eyes while Ahsoka walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright master, this just means we can get farther than what we thought was possible."

"Yes, my master always told me that what's possible is limited by what we believe is possible." Rova Spoke. "He was blind but could navigate new terrain like he could actually see it, or he will. Honestly this time travel stuff still confuses me." he finished and scratched his head in confusion as they walked by a bar.

"Uh, hey master, how about we grab a quick drink? It's a little hot out here." suggested Ahsoka to Anakin.

"There's no time," Rova spoke. "We need to find Anubis."

"Yeah but we'll never find him if we die of thirst." she shrugged before noticing Rova look into her eyes before he let out a sigh.

"Alright, but don't take to long." he replied leaning against the wall. "I'll stay out here and wait."

The jedi went inside and when they were out of sight Rova smiled.

'Good luck Ahsoka.'

They went to a booth and sat down before Anakin rubbed his temples

"How you holding up Skyguy?"

"Like I just wanna drink this day away and forget about that guy."

"I get why you would think that, but the power he wields...its tremendous."

"I just don't like the fact that I can't sense anything him, it's creepy. Like he's not even there, just a hole in force."

"Well after we find this Anubis guy maybe we can get started on learning how he does that stuff. Imagine giving Count Dooku a taste of his own lightning. and flying, that would definitely be a game changer in the war."

"Maybe, but let's just get our drinks."

"Yeah, right." she nodded. A waiter walked over and said something in his native dialect which sounded like gibberish. "We'll take two specials."

The waiter nodded.

"I just hope I don't take it too hard, I don't really drink that much." remarked Anakin.

"Not even when you lived here?" she asked letting curiosity get the best of her.

He looked at the table and shook his head. "My mother never wanted me to come in here, especially since I was younger than you. I was only a child when I met Obi-Wan and Master Qui Gon Jinn."

"You mean, when you were...you know?" she asked carefully.

"A slave? Yeah, bet it would make a great movie. The boy who was born into slavery and became a Jedi." he remarked sarcastically. "Audiences would eat it up, but they'd never wanna know what it was like, it was something I've dealt with since I came into this world. And when i came back to find my mother only to learn she had been captured by those damn Sand people I went to save her."

Ahsoka saw Anakin grip his hands and scowl while getting nervous. "It's alright if you don't wanna say master." she spoke softly and put a hand on his.

He shut his eyes. "Ahsoka, if I tell you this, don't tell anyone else, alright? I've never told a soul about what happened."

"I promise. I mean, how bad could it be?"

"When I went to their camp, I found her barely alive, I was with her for she ended up dying in my arms." he said with a small crack in his voice.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. 'Idiot! Why did I have to say it like that?!'

"And….in a moment of weakness….I slaughtered them." he got out just as the server came back and set their drinks down before walking off. "The entire camp was felled by my hand."

Ahsoka saw him start chugging his glass down with a sigh while she slapped herself in the head. 'I can't believe I had to open my big mouth like that!'

"At first I didn't feel guilty about it but later…" he muttered while wiping a small tear away. "I lashed out without caring, all I wanted to do was make them feel like I felt."

"Master…" she saw him guzzle his drink down more while she saw him shaking and seemed close to crying.

"I just... lost it."

She moved closer and patted his back while he buried his face in his arm and started sniffling. "It's okay, you did the best you could."

"Maybe he's right…..I am gonna become a monster….you might as well just end me now and get it over with."

"Don't talk like that, we don't know what's gonna happen now. For all we know time might already be changing for the better since we know what should happen."

"I can already feel it, I'm a disgrace to jedi everywhere." he muttered finishing his glass. "Maybe I can wander in the desert and get lost, save you the trouble."

"For god sakes," said Rova in the booth next to theirs making them jump. "Suck it up dude."

"What the-when did you get here?" asked Ahsoka in surprise.

"Eh...right about to when Skywalker was bawling about his mommy."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Anakin said through his teeth.

"Actually, yes I am." Rova said. "And don't worry about making a scene I took care of that." he pointed out to the bar and saw every one looked to be frozen.

"What the….I'm not gonna ask, just buzz off." frowned Ahsoka.

"Hey I'm just trying to help." the boy said standing from the booth. "Look Skywalker I won't argue that you're a lousy Jedi,"

"Not helping!" Ahsoka blurted.

" _But_ by the Twilight Organizations standards, you're just a little rough around the edges. You think we haven't killed a few people?" he stretched out. "It's happened so much it's close to being normal."

"What?" the two blinked.

"The ones you killed were bandits. No family, no friends. They just did whatever they damn well pleased, no matter who they hurt in the process. You did the universe a favor. I wouldn't blame you if you did it again and again, within reason of course. And you lost your cool for a moment big deal. Everyone does that's no reason to get suicidal. Think about all the people who will be hurt by your choice; Padme, Rex, Obi-Wan, and what about Ahsoka? How do you think she would feel?"

He looked away from him and sat there in silence while Ahsoka took a small sip from her glass and grimaced.

"Consider how others would feel before you make another stupid decision." the boy spoke then walked off and with a wave of his hand unfroze everyone.

"Uh, master… he's right." She said before he looked at her with bewilderment. "You can't just make a decision like killing yourself and not expect us to go on like it no big deal. We care about you, I care about you."

"But, you heard what I said, what I've done."

"And I get why you'd be upset, but don't think no one else wouldn't do the same if they found you dead like that." she said. "If it were me... I would have probably done the same."

He looked at her before nodding and held her hand back. "Thanks Ahsoka, thanks for listening. It actually felt pretty good talking about it with someone. Like a huge weights been lifted off my shoulders."

"From now on, no more secrets between us, okay?" She asked him.

"You got it snips." he nodded. "But that means you have to tell me a secret of yours."

"Fair enough, okay don't laugh but...when I was little…. I wanted to fly, like fly fly and not fly with a ship."

"You mean exactly how Rova could?"

She nodded. "I dreamed of looking down on the world as I touched the clouds and traveled my home planet from above. That's why his offer to teach me is so tempting."

"Tell you what, when we're done, we can try to do that together, that way we can help each other out if the other has some difficulty, alright?"

"You got yourself a deal." she smiled while feeling herself jumping for joy.

They paid for their drinks and walked out, and after meeting with Rova they made their way to their destination, Jabba's Palace.

"You guys have trouble with the Hutt's in your time?" asked Anakin.

"Actually the Hutt race went extinct centuries before I were born." Rova informed. "It drastically reduced the crime rate for a century."

"Maybe we should speed it up." remarked Ahsoka as a joke before Anakin gave a hard knock on the doors. A few moments later a scope came out and zoomed in on them. "We've come to speak with Jabba."

It looked over each of their faces before sliding back inside as the door started sliding open.

"Okay now let us do the talking." Anakin instructed the teen as the strolled into the palace. "Meaning don't say anything about the future, at all."

"Can do." When the teen saw the inside of the palace it was exactly how history had described it, like a constant frat party. "Ugh, you can just smell the testosterone in here."

"What did you expect it to be like? Flowers?" questioned Ahsoka before they stopped at a platform where Jabba lay with Bib Fortuna on one side, his pet lizard monkey near his tail, a Twi'lek slave in front of him, and his translator droid on the other side. "Now keep quiet."

Jabba looked at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Mighty Jabba, we have come to your home to ask you for info regarding a dangerous criminal." spoke Anakin. "His name is Anubis, any information you can provide will be helpful."

Jabba spoke in his native tongue before the droid translated.

[The Mighty Jabba apologizes, he has no knowledge of the one you speak of]

"Well we have a picture of him which might help." spoke Ahsoka pulling the device out and projected the image.

After looking at the hologram Jabba shook his head.

[The Mighty Jabba has never seen this man before.] Said the Droid.

Jabba made several gestures with the droid nodding.

[The Mighty Jabba however is curious. To what degree of danger is this man?]

"He's a warlord." Rova spoke. "He's not only cowardly, but he'll stab anyone he makes a deal with in the back. He's done everything from stealing food from children to regicide. And I think you DO know where he is."

Jabba frowned hearing that while speaking again.

[The Mighty Jabba is insulted you would claim that without proof. Just who are you?]

"Never you mind who I am, Blubber the Butt."

This got a snicker from a handful of people, including Bib and the slave girl.

Jabba growled before giving an order and several of his guards walked over.

"So, this is how you wanna play? That's fine, just give me a few seconds." the blonde smirked and looked at them. He held up his hands at the guards before their bodies jerked and move against their will, their weapons fell from their hands and they were forced to their knees with their heads lowered.

Jabba and everyone else was stunned.

The first to speak was Ahsoka. "How did you-"

"I manipulated the blood in their bodies." Rova replied putting his hands in his pockets before turning to Jabba. "Now listen here, I could have easily had them aim their weapons at you and end you right here, right now. However, it would go against our organization's code of honor. So are you gonna tell us what we want, or am I gonna have to get rough?" he said while stepping closer.

Jabba smirked and let out a chuckle before waving to her.

[The Mighty Jabba says, good bye.] Spoke the Droid before Jabba hit a button near him opening a trapdoor under the boy.

"Gah!" cried out Rova as he went down and hit the ground. "Did you just drop me in a Rancor pit!?" he yelled before a large door on the other end of the pit opened up. He just chuckled and made a waving gestures with a smirk as the creature came out. "Alright big boy, you wanna play?"

It let out a cry and charged as Rova stood his ground. Just as the reptilian beast came close the boy held out his hands and emitted an intense dark pressure that made it freeze.

" **Fear me."**

It backed up while Rova slowly walked towards it, only making it run back into the cave.

Rova pulled out his lightsaber, reconfigured it to its blaster form and shot at the gate controls making the gate drop shut. He sighed on relief as he holstered his weapon and looked up at the trapdoor and scowled. "Oh Jabba!" he called in a sing song tone and cracked his knuckles. "Your pet ain't gonna be eating me today!" he yelled and stomped over and launched himself out of the pit and glared at the Hutt.

"You made him mad." chuckled Ahsoka while she and Anakin held their lightsabers up.

"I got this guys." Rova assured before lifting a panicking Jabba off his seat before slamming him into floor. "Tell me where Anubis is."

Jabba babbled and shook his head.

[The mighty Jabba swears he does not know anything.]

"Still wanna play dumb huh? Fine." Rova lifted Jabba off the ground and began using him as a wrecking ball to trash the palace even dragged Jabba's face against the wall before dropping him. "You wanna tell me what we wanna know now?"

His eyes widened while feeling fear and spoke again.

[The mighty Jabba says he will tell all that you want to know.]

"Then talk fish bait." he growled reeling his fist back.

Jabba spoke with on hand covering his face and the other holding out a data card.

[Anubis came asking to transport a very large container, however the crew never returned. It was sent to the coordinates on that card, Jabba swears that is all he knows.]

"Thank you." he smiled taking it and levitated back to the ground. "We'll lead ourselves out. Oh and by the way if you wanna live longer, I advise you stop with the rest criminal life, you're a father, start acting like one and spend some time with your kid."

He stared at him as the three turned and headed out.

"Okay that was incredible!" Ahsoka cheered after they were outside and giggled like school girl.

"I have to admit, I agree." spoke Anakin.

"For chumps like that guy, when diplomacy fails a good ass kicking gets the job done."

"Your organization is surprisingly more lenient. If Obi-Wan was here he'd pitch a fit about doing something like that." Chuckled Anakin.

"You must really look up to him." Said Rova.

"Of course, he's been my master for years. I guess in away he's kind like the father I never had."

"Yeah well my history says otherwise." he looked away. "He didn't hold back when...you know."

"When I turned?"

He nodded.

"Rova... tell me what happens."

"Do you want the short version to when it happens?"

"Whichever you feel is necessary."

"After you fell you met with Padme on Mustafar, supposedly killed her while she was pregnant with your kids, Luke and Leia, and then fought Obi-Wan who cut of your legs while you were in mid jump until the heat burned you to a near crisp which scarred your body severely, he left you for dead."

"Oh god." Anakin breathed.

"For the rest of your days you've have machines hooked up to you just to live and breathe properly before your own son ended you, you found your way back to the light but by then you already screwed up a lot."

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Yeah. You were one messed up dude. I mean blowing up the planet your daughter was leader of right in front of her, cutting off your son's hand, and killing Obi-Wan."

"Ok, we get it." spoke Ahsoka while Anakin covered his mouth.

"Eh sorry." he shrugged while they made their way back to the ship. "You need a moment to let it sink in before we take off?"

"No, no the sooner we find Anubis the better." he spoke rubbing his throat. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Ahsoka if he gets sick help him out." spoke Rova before starting the ship up.

"No need to tell me twice." she replied while patting her master's back as they held onto the seats. "But I get the feeling there's still more you're not telling us."

"More than you know." Rova frowned.

It took some time but the ship began to slowly reach the coordinates. "Well we're here."

"Here? Where?" asked Anakin not seeing any planets around.

"There's nothing here." Added Ahsoka. "Just that moon."

Rova's eyes widened as his head turned. "Oh crap, that's no moon. We gotta get out of here, now!" he Panicked and started turning the ship.

"Why? What's going on?" Anakin said wondering what the normally calm boy was afraid of.

"It's a Death Star! The empire's most powerful weapon, the planet destroying space station!" he spoke before the ship stopped with a shake. "Shit! They got us in the tractor beam."

"Can you call for backup?"

"I can try." Rova turned on the radio but only got static. "Dammit, they're jamming all outside frequencies."

"We're stuck then." frowned Anakin as the ship slowly got pulled back towards the Death Star's hangar where a platoon of Droids armed with blasters marched up.

"Battle Droids? Phew, and here I was worried about killing Stormtroopers."

"Storm-what?"Ahsoka questioned.

"Not now." Rova said taking his weapon from the controls.

"Come out with your hands up." Ordered the lead Droid.

"Show time master." Ahsoka spoke. All three of them got headed down to the door and opened it before getting off and held their hands up.

"Jedi? Oh boy, the commander isn't gonna like this." A Droid spoke.

"Fire!" ordered another before all of them began opening fire.

Rova and Anakin deflected the blaster fire away while Ahsoka took the chance to pick up a large container near the side and hurled it at the droids.

They scrambled as it crushed several of them while Anakin and Rova ran over and began slicing them down one by one.

"Not bad." remarked Rova.

"Thanks, good work there Snips." smiled Anakin to his padawan as they headed to a door. He got it open as they made their trek down the hall and he looked around the walls. "So this is what it's like inside."

"It's amazing they built it so fast." Ahsoka commented.

"Obviously they used tech from my time to speed up the process, and not just any tech. This here is the tech my father-in-law made."

"Your father-in-law?"

"Yeah, he's the head scientist at the organization, but let's just say he's not really the father of the year with his daughter. His specialty is quantum mechanics."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"A large space in a confined space. Like how I can carry my ship in my pocket."

"Wow, that sounds complicated." ana kin said

"Very much so." he nodded before looking around the corner. He spotted a few droids and made the others stop before holding his hand out. He shocked them with a blast of force lightning that fried their circuits. "I don't think I need to tell you what Kyber Crystals are, right?"

"We already know they're what we use for our lightsabers." Ahsoka said.

"It's also what they use in the planet destroying superlaser on this thing. Its powered by hypermatter reactor and focused through the Crystal."

"Hold up, but wouldn't that take a lot of crystals? Or do they just use one big one?" questioned Ahsoka.

"Big one, really REALLY big." the boy said holding his hands apart for emphasis.

"My guess is, that's what they had Jabba transport for them. If we can get to it and destroy it we can relax since it won't be able to destroy any planets."

"No! We need to find Sidious." Anakin spoke with determination. "We find him, we take down the Sith."

"Is this about stopping the Sith or stopping you from becoming Darth Vader?" Rova questioned.

He looked at him in the eye and frowned. "What do you think?"

Rova sighed and stepped up to him. "Look Anak-" he stopped talking as his eyes widened and adopted a thousand yard stare. "Somethings here."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Something...dark." he said looking around the hall. "It's...calling to me. This is something I never sensed before. I'll go find it, you two go to the hypermatter reactor and set it to gradually overload." he said before pulling out his sword and cut open an air vent. "I'll go find it."

"Wait, maybe Ahsoka should go with." suggested Anakin.

"I'm not sure, this isn't for the feint of heart. Whatever this is it's clearly a deep seated source of negative energy. Are you sure you can handle that Ahsoka?"

"Considering all the stuff you've told us about the future, yes."

"Okay. Anakin, get to that reactor, don't worry about the sith lord." spoke Rova. "If we can take this place down before him then it'll save a lot more lives and be easier, got that?"

He nodded before the two hurried down the vent.

"How do you know about the hypermatter reactor?" asked ahsoka

"When your wife is fanatic of Star Wars history you pick up on a few facts. She hated that Anakin turned on the Jedi Order and threw darts at a picture of Darth Vader stuck to a dartboard. She normally aims for the groin."

"Could have gone my whole life without hearing that."

"You know she'd actually be really stoked to be working with you, Ahsoka."

"Well thanks, I gotta say it's nice to know our stories go on into the future. So I actually managed to stay in the light during that dark future?"

"Yeah, Barriss made a real mess of things, but you and Ventress seemed to be on good terms when you teamed up with her."

"Wait, So my enemy becomes my friend and friend becomes my enemy? When exactly does my life turn into, a cheesy soap opera?"

"If the war drags on, sooner than you think." Rova remarked. The more they went the more the feeling grew before reaching an end."

Eventually they saw red glow shining in from a nearby grate.

Rova peered through and gasped. "No. Way."

"What is it? What do you see?"

In the room sitting on a pedestal was a four sided triangular object with a red glow.

"I don't believe it. The Sith Holocron." he took his sword and tried cutting open the grate. It fell while she and Ahsoka climbed down.

"So wait, this hold records for all the known sith?"

"Oh they can do so much more than keep records. I never thought I'd see a real Holocron in my entire life, the last of the known ones were destroyed during the time of the rebellion when Maul and Ezra combined this one and the Jedi Holocrons to get answers they both wanted."

"Maul and who?"

"Not important. He won't even born until the empire takes control."

"You mean IF they do." remarked Ahsoka. "It's literally impossible for the empire to come to be now that we know all this stuff. Let's see Padme swipe a Holocron from under the Sith's nose." She said with a hint of malice as the Holocron's glow grew in intensity. "I can't wait to rub this in her snobby, tight assed senator face!"

"Woah there, try and stay focused on what's happening right now."

Ahsoka blinked and looked at the holocron glowing and took a deep breath before it went down. "Sorry, got a little wound up, but let's just try and meet back up with my master before we get found out."

"Yeah, but maybe I should hold that. I have more experience with the dark side, and you obviously have some unexpressed emotions you've been keeping bottled up, which in my experience isn't healthy."

"I'm alright." spoke Ahsoka while handing him the holocron. "Really, it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Not really, the Holocron brings out the darkness in you. When emotions go unexpressed they can turn to bile. Most of the masters have buried their emotions so deep it's hardened their hearts. I believe you've noticed they can be a little...insensitive at times."

"Look, can we just get going?"

"Right, back in the vent."

The two headed back in while a small camera zoomed in on them from the corner.

"The Intruders have taken the Holocron." A tactical droid spoke to a hooded man on a throne like chair.

"Don't let them get away with it."

"Yes Lord Sidious." The drone said and was about to leave.

"Hold on."

"What is it sir?"

Anubis walked up with a grin. "I have a better idea."

Meanwhile with Anakin.

"Woah." Anakin let out looking at the massive Kyber Crystal. "The kid wasn't kidding. That is a big crystal." he moved over the controls and rubbed his chin. 'If this thing can destroy a planet then if I'm not careful this place might blow up too fast and we can't get out. I need to try and see if I can prolong it a little.' he thought and began messing with the controls. 'With any luck this will change the future for the better.'

That's when the doors opened and two MagnaGuards entered with electric staffs making him stop typing. "Damn." he pulled his lightsaber out as they moved closer and started swinging at him before he started blocking them and had to move back. "Should have known it was too easy."

One of them jabbed the staff at his head, but he ducked and rolled away from the second one before slicing one of their legs off as it fell off balance. "Gotta deal with these guys and hurry it up."

He flipped over one of them and cut the other one's head off before lunging and stabbed the other one in the chest just as it raised it's staff. But just as he was about to deactivate his weapon more of them walked in. "Just perfect. With my luck there are probably a hundred of these things." he lunged and started fighting them.

Eventually their numbers became too much for him to handle and one managed to hit his shoulder.

He hissed from the shock while the others took the chance to hit his stomach, leg, and other arm. Anakin let out a shout of pain with all the electricity coursing through him until he eventually lost consciousness.

Anubis laughed while walking through the crowd of droids. "One down, two to go." he spoke before pulling out a comlink. "Patch me into the PA system."

"Roger roger." a droid in the control room spoke.

"Hello, Rova ? Can you and your little friend hear me in those vents you're crawling through like swamp rats?"

Rova and Ahsoka stopped as they heard the voice echo.

"Is that-"

"Anubis!" snarled Rova cutting off Ahsoka.

"If so, then listen closely. I have your husband and Tano's boy toy here and unable to move."

Ahsoka blushed and let her jaw go slack. "What! He's not…. I mean…. We're just…. It was never like…. we never…. Ugh someone kill me."

"If you don't give up and return the holocron, I will execute him and ensure you both can hear his cries one last time.

"Gutless coward." Rova spoke through his teeth.

"Simply exit the vents and find the nearest battle droid to escort you. Don't be late, for his sake."

"Great, figures." sighed Ahsoka as Rova crawled near the end and pushed the grate open. "Why can't anything ever go according to plan?"

"Well your master does like to do his own thing." he remarked as they climbed out just as a battle droid noticed them and held it's blaster up.

"Halt! By order of general Anubis I have been ordered to escort you to the command room. Surrender your weapons and comply."

"Yeah yeah, just lead the way clanker." Ahsoka stated before they handed it their weapons.

"Roger roger." it remarked before it began walking down the hall as they followed.

They traveled through the station before arriving at the command room. Anubis was standing beside a hooded figure in a chair.

"Sidious." Rova muttered quietly as they walked in.

"That's the Sith lord? I was expecting someone more impressive." whispered Ahsoka.

"Don't underestimate him. Stay on your toes."

"Welcome." spoke the Sith lord. "It is good to see guests so soon, especially since you get to meet my new ally, who provided the schematics and the materials for this magnificent marvel of engineering."

"Where's Anakin?" frowned Ahsoka getting to the point.

Anubis pointed to the side where the man was being held at blaster point. "I'll have him executed right now, unless you listen and don't try using the force."

The two frowned but complied as two droids walk up with handcuffs and snapped them on their wrists.

"You really went all out Anubis, the Death Star and the Sith Holocron." stated Rova. "Such a good dog. What's next, you gonna fetch his slippers and the morning paper?" he finished with a smirk.

Anubis growled then walked over before wrapping his hand around the boy's neck and slowly applying pressure. "I'm getting sick of your stupid dog jokes. I told you, I. am. _dog-like!_ "

"Anubis, let him go." Sidious ordered.

He looked at the sith lord and glared at Rova before letting go and the boy in took air before chuckling.

"Did Sidious put you through obedience school, if so I see it payed off."

"I will enjoy ripping your throat out next time," Anubis growled before taking the holocron from rova's coat. "but for now droids escort these two to a cell and lock them in, with the Sith Holocron."

"Roger roger."

"What are you planning Anubis?" Sidious questioned.

"Quite simple lord Sidious-"

"Hey, why not drop the the 'Lord Sidious' act and use your real name, Chancellor Palpatine." announced the white garbed force wielder.

The robed figure smirked and let out a dark laugh before pulling his hood down.

The Jedi Knight and Padawan felt their whole worldview shatter in an instant upon seen the elder man's face.

"Impressive young man, I had no idea there was someone who could see through my disguise, or even think for a moment who my true self was. Tell me, how did you know?"

"Same as him." he said pointing to Anubis. "Through history text books. We're time travelers. After the final days of the war you stopped using the name Sidious and became Emperor Palpatine."

"Time traveler's?" Palpatine turned to Anubis with a frown. "You failed to mention that to me, Anubis."

"Did he also fail to mention that the technology used to accelerate the construction process of your precious Death Star was created by my father-in-law, or that he's a warlord from my time?"

"I was going to explain after it was completed." he tried explaining. "Once it was then I knew you'd be thrilled to hear all the loses in the future to better prepare for your plans."

"You mean the galactic chess game you call the War?" Rova questioned and looked up at Palpatine. "I know what it's all about, this whole pointless war is just the means to an end. Neither side was ever meant to win. Its sole purpose is just so you can take over the galaxy and rule it as an empire."

Ahsoka and Anakin's eyes widened while Sidious chuckled and stood up. "So you are indeed a time traveler. How delightfully interesting."

"This whole time you made a war to destroy everyone and then planned to move in while ruling it, and to do that you had to make sure you had influence on both sides, one for your true half, and the other half of someone to inspire the republic to win, someone the people could trust and would willingly lay their lives on the hand for never giving two shits who died so long as you got what you wanted.

"Come now my boy, you make me out to be a monster." he smirked. "I'm merely helping the universe obtain true peace, under my rule. If so many lives must be lost for everyone to be free of hate and anger, then what's the harm?"

Anakin's blood boiled as he attempted to break free of his captors. "YOU SON OF A BI-AHHHH!" he cried out getting shocked by the MagnaGuards.

"Master!" spoke Ahsoka in concern.

"Don't be like that Anakin, you were honestly the one jedi who I had a feeling could understand. Reckless, quick to emotions, and caring about those close. Once my plan is completed they are free from any danger, and if you're keen on the idea, you can become my right hand man instead of Count Dooku."

"You've been planning to turn him since he was assumed to be the chosen one. You wanted him on your side since the beginning. I even know what you would have done to him after his injuries on Mustafar." Rova admitted.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"After you turned him he and Obi-wan fought on Mustafar where he was crippled, losing his three remaining limbs. and severely burned. When you found him in his injured state you contemplated if he was even worth saving. You even briefly entertained the thought of leaving him to die on the volcanic shore."

Hearing that made anakin and Ahsoka scowl while Palpatine chuckled.

"I admit, that would sound something I would do."

"That wasn't even the worst of it. You put him in a tight suit that he needed to wear in order to breath properly. You put a number of hindrances in the suit to keep him limited in his abilities. Making it out of a material that was weak against force lightning so you could end him on a whim if you had to. The whole thing was meant to be as much a torture device as it was armor, as a long lasting and agonizing punishment after being utterly defeated on Mustafar."

"Hmmm, I do believe that would be the perfect design, and I have pondered on something similar to it. But hearing it shows that it worked perfectly."

"Not exactly, despite it making sleep impossible, the difficulty to maneuver properly, and the extra weight the suit fueled him and his power. The dark side thrives in agony and rage which it made him even more powerful as he turned his flaws into assets. For example the heavy suit made him even stronger the more he moved with it. My organization has a similar training method. In limited sparring sessions he absorbed as much knowledge from you as he could, and no matter what obstacle or task you gave him he came out victorious with his mastery of the dark side and the lightsaber becoming more magnificent and terrifying then ever thought possible. That alone even scared you."

"But you forget, time has changed. With a weapon like this and news from the future, I can change it to whatever I choose now. But since all this is out in the open, Skywalker is useless to me, execute them."

"My lord if I may make a suggestion." Anubis said and whispered in Palpatine's ear.

"Hmm….I see….yes, I think that's an excellent idea. Lock them all in a cell with the holocron, except for the one in white. I wish to speak with him."

"Roger roger." the droid said as Ahsoka and Anakin were lead away.

"Anubis, I believe some answers are long overdue, you clearly know this young man, so tell me who he is and why I cannot sense his presence in the force."

"His name is Rova and he is from the Twilight Organization, powerful Force Wielders. Only unlike the Jedi Order their rules are slightly different. You your yourself could learn a few things from him."

"What could I need to learn from a child such as him?"

"His group is neither dark nor light but in the middle. Because of this they have mastered abilities you have not. It all revolves around a foolish sense of balance."

"Bah, relying on the white side brings only weakness."

"I thought so too in my youth, but after a number of defeats at their hands I have grown wiser and learned to think otherwise. They use the light to focus the power darkness provides. Some dribble about 'righteous fury'."

"Even more ridiculous."

"You think so? Let me out of these cuffs and I'll show you what I can do you wrinkly old sack of crap." the boy egged on. "Or do you gotta hit the can with your adult diapers."

"Well you certainly have a foul mouth boy." Palpatine glared.

"Wow the fact you heard all that shows you haven't gone deaf, yet."

"Enough, you will be silent." the sith lord spoke before sending out bolts of force lightning.

"AHHHH!" the boy yelled out with a look of pain that pleased the Dark Lord before suddenly smirking. "Psyche." he then held up his hands and redirected it to the droids around them.

The droids cried out as their circuits were fried before falling down.

"Oh my." Palpatine blinked.

"The body is just one big system of electrical pulses. All I did was direct it away from all vital organs through my nervous system. It still hurts like hell, but it's not lethal." he smirked. "Care to try again? This time I could make doggy's hair over there stand on end."

"The force is definitely strong with you boy, but don't think for a moment you will best me." Palpatine grabbed the droids and threw them towards Rova.

He yawned while turning his back to them and caused the droids to stop in mid air with his hands open. "That all?"

"What? How? My power is unmatched."

"Your _power_ stems from only one half of the force. Where as I channel its entirety to fully grasp its might." he spoke and raised off the floor. "This is the combined power of Ashla and Bogan. Taught to my predecessors by the mighty Bendu." he finished and snapped the cuffs. "I am the one in the middle."

Palpatine was in awe at such power as he looked at the young man. 'This shouldn't be possible. Yet it is literally right in front of me. Though I can't sense his energy, I can still feel a great pressure.'

"I was hoping to end this without too much violence, but you've forced my hand."

Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka were in a cell trying to come to terms with what they just learned.

"The chancellor….he's been behind all this." spoke Anakin to himself pacing around the cell, "I can't believe this!"

"You and me both master. He played us, and the whole Galaxy, for fools." frowned Ahsoka while seeing Anakin look close to punching something before looking at the glowing Holocron. "Master, maybe you should try taking deep breaths and calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down!" he snapped at her with a glare. "I trusted him! He made the whole republic think he was trying to stop the war HE CAUSED! How the hell in all the known galaxies am I supposed to calm down!"

"You don't have to yell at me!" Ahsoka yelled back. "I was only trying to help."

"Oh, you mean like how you 'helped' with losing a holocron?"

"If we didn't then you would be dead by now!" she snapped standing up. "I suppose you think your precious Padme wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"What does she have to do with this?" he scowled.

"You 'master' are a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?"

"You're always telling me about how a jedi doesn't form relations, but considering what we learned, you and her manage to have kids! In fact, how many times when you two are alone have you gone far enough as to rock the bed? Two? Three?" Ahsoka Questioned. "You ever think it might be the fact you're a Jedi that she's attracted to and not the real you?"

Anakin scowled and held his hand up before Ahsoka felt the air get cut off and grabbed at her throat. "You will not speak like that to me, especially about Padme."

Ahsoka choked before kicking him in the stomach. He fell back while she inhaled and used the force itself to pin him against the wall with a glare. "I'll say whatever I want! You might be my master but I'm just about done with all these stupid jedi rules!" She said before throwing him into the opposite wall. "Don't have feelings, don't have relationships, why don't I just have myself become a droid without personality to make it all work together!" She tried to throw him into the wall again but as he flew by he grabbed her by her lekku. She yelled as she was yanked down while he glared at her and stood up without letting go and made her stand back up.

"You ungrateful brat! Who was it who made you the force wielder you are today?!" he glared while yanking on the lekku. "If it wasn't for me you'd just be some kid trying to use a lightsaber without any idea how it works! And if you were assigned to another master you'd never know how lucky you were to have me as your teacher!"

She growled before using the force up close to propel him back against the wall with her crashing against his chest and took the chance to headbutt him and making him let go of her. "Well you'd never know how much of a great padawan you'd get. Especially when I found out one of the others would end up betraying the order just to get rid of me! But you'd probably be fine with that and get some other one while romping around with that senator, I can't believe I ever had feelings for you!"

"Well I...what?" spoke Anakin who was taken back from hearing that.

Ahsoka realized what she said before she blushed and quickly moved her hands to her mouth. "I...I….That didn't come out right! What I meant was…well you see….oh crud." she covered her face and turned around.

Anakin's anger died down while looking at his padawan with confusion. It took him a few minutes but the pieces soon started to fit together. "Ahsoka….look at me."

She merely stood with her back to him.

"Ahsoka, look at me." he ordered grabbing her shoulder.

She shook her head and didn't listen but he turned her and pulled her hands away.

"Look at me and tell me what you meant, now. Don't make me use the mind trick on you." he warned with his hand up.

"Okay!... I kinda maybe sort of had a crush on you." she admitted with a frown while feeling embarrassed. "So what? It doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does." he spoke in shock. "I mean….how long?"

"I don't know, awhile I guess." she replied looking away while still feeling upset. "It's just a crush, you've got Padme, so let's just drop it."

Anakin had no words to describe how he felt at that moment. Anger from the words, but shocked, awkward, confused, and flattery. "Wow."

She turned to him with a glare. "Alright I get it, it's weird, wrong, and bad since you prefer older women, but if I gotta say the truth, then so do you. What was with you not wanting to talk about that discussion you had with Padme before we went on this whole stupid mission?"

"Right, that….to tell you the truth, we've been fighting a lot lately." he admitted with a calmer tone while looking away and leaned against the wall, surprising Ahsoka. "This whole war is causing trouble for everyone, even causing some stress with the senate. She hasn't been getting much sleep over the past few weeks and it's made her irritable."

"Well sleep's needed, but can't she just learn to take naps here and there?"

"It's not just that, lately I feel like we've started growing apart. We haven't spent much time together and it's affecting our love life. Lately all she wants to talk about is how much money is in the treasury, how much longer until I help bring balance to the force, and griping about what someone said to her." he listed off with a groan. "Being a jedi is tough too, did she ever take that into account? Cause if not, hearing her gripe about all those senate meetings is just a waste of time to me and she never lets me get my two scents in any more. It's like the spark that brought us together is just…. Gone."

She looked at Anakin with concern and moved over before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I'm still clinging to the memories of the woman I use to love but…." he didn't finish and just held her while she rubbed his back. "I don't know, maybe I'm just hoping to get back what's out of my reach."

"It'll be alright master, sometimes stuff gets in the way. People get older and everything changes, for better or worse."

"I just….I don't know what I should do." he thought as his eyes grew misty. "In a way I wanted to keep going to make her proud and keep her safe? But now? I don't know what to do anymore?"

Ahsoka had never seen her master in such a vulnerable state, it made her said to see someone she looked up to be so broken down. She held him closer while feeling him start to leak tears on her shoulder. "It's gonna be alright master, you're stronger than this. Even if you feel down and sad, I'm still here for you."

He looked at her and their eyes met. He felt himself relax a little from her words and how close they were while touched she could say it with conviction. But...something in her eyes seemed to draw him in.

Ahsoka noticed the closeness and felt her face heat up while realizing the situation just turned around in a way that she did NOT see coming. Yet she too began to move closer.

Her master felt himself hold her closer and leaned in while their eyes started to close. When their lip met they swore they heard fireworks go off.

'I-I-I'm...kissing Anakin.' thought Ahsoka who found his lips soft and rough at the same time, and felt like they just crossed a line, but it just made the kiss feel even ten times better. The feeling was hard to describe, but one thing was for sure they never wanted to lose it.

'I'm actually kissing Ahsoka like I would Padme. I need to stop this, but...maybe after a minute or two.' he thought before the holocron glowed. It grabbed his attention causing him to break the kiss too early, much to Ahsoka's disappointment and the two remembered their current situation.

Ahsoka moved back and coughed while looking away awkwardly. "Um...sorry, master."

Anakin stood up and approached the holocron. He saw it glow less, but still retain some light. "Ahsoka, you were right, we need to calm down, this things been bombarding us with it's dark energy."

"Wow, no duh." spoke Ahsoka with a roll of her eyes.

"We need to...what was is it Rova said, fight in-between dark and light?"

"You think we can?"

Anakin put it down and sat on his knees. "Well we won't know until we try."

Ahsoka hesitantly followed his example and got on her knees across from him.

"You sure you don't wanna, I don't know, sit next to me?" he offered glancing to the side.

"Oh...uh, sure." she replied before moving over beside him while trying not to get TOO close.

"Alright, let's focus." he said before they closed their eyes and opened themselves to the force. "Embrace the dark side, but don't let it overtake you."

"Right, how hard can that-" Ahsoka said before feeling the dark side rush through her from the holocron which made her breathing heavy. "Woah, that is some intense stuff."

"Don't let it overtake you, just try and let it in while keeping a grip on it." Anakin told her, even though he himself was struggling.

"Easy for you to say." she groaned gripping her knees.

"We have to….try to find the…. middle ground...between dark, and the light." he groaned while sweating a little. "If a kid can do it we can too."

Ahsoka gritted her teeth while feeling the pressure of the dark side getting stronger and her eyes flickered from blue to yellow. "It's...too….strong!"

Anakin reached a hand to take hers. He felt her grip his hand a little too tight and had to strain harder to keep focus. "It's gonna be ok...I'm right here….just keep it together. _We_ can do this, together."

The padawan tried to focus on those words while mustering up as much willpower to keep the dark force back, but not too far back. Having anakin next to her, thinking of all they'd been through, and how she'd feel if anything happened to him, and how he would feel if he went too far...it made it easier.

Anakin himself was trying his hardest to do the same while doing all he could to keep from getting angry imagining what would happen to Ahsoka if she were hurt or worse, trying to keep from getting too angry and imagined her smiling in the past to help him keep his cool.

Palpatine could feel the two struggling as he himself was fighting Rova. He held his lightsaber against the young man's who tried jumping over him to strike, but the dark lord parried it with ease.

"You're pretty spry for an old man." remarked Rova who sent out a blast of lightning, but Palpatine managed to use his own to blast it away which Rova took as a chance before running towards him with his saber aimed at his head when he was caught in midair and surrounded by strange energy the kept him from moving.

"And you're cocky for someone who forgot about me." spoke Anubis who had a gauntlet on that was projecting the field from his palm. "Zero point energy. If the enemy can't move they can't use the force."

'Damn it! I let myself slip up on that.'

"Are you impressed my lord?"

"Very much so." he smirked while casually walking over to Rova who tried to get out of the field. "Such a waste of talent for the future, if I had met someone like you sooner my plans would have been completed decades ago."

"I agree." Anubis smiled. "Do you wish to deliver the final blow or shall I?"

Sidious was about to answer before feeling Ahsoka and Anakin disappear. "Wait, what is this?"

Rova noticed too and smirked. "Well well well."

"Ugh, I hate when you force wielders do that, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, except you'll be getting a warning from one of those tin cans in about three, two, one."

"Lord sidious something's happening in the brig." spoke a battle droid walking in before an alarm started blaring.

He scowled while Anubis slammed Rova against the wall. "What has happened to the prisoners?"

"The prisoners are AHHH!" it cried out while getting shocked from behind before falling forward to reveal Anakin and Ahsoka at the end of the room with their arms outstretched and their eyes green.

"Bout time you showed up." spoke Rova with a chuckle. "You guys okay?"

"Let's just say it feels like we got a major boost." smirked Ahsoka before raising her hand towards Anubis before he was sent flying against the wall and causing the field around Rova to disperse.

"I'll take care of Sidious, you go overload the reactor on the super laser as we originally planned."

"You got it sky guy." she smiled and floated off the ground. "This beats walking." she quipped and flew away.

He shook his head with a smile before looking at Sidious and casually walked down the steps while drawing his lightsaber. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you and Rova here had a little chit chat, right?"

"Well we also fought too." the young man said. He pushed himself up and cracked his neck while he and Anakin looked at Sidious and Anubis, who got himself up with a growl, as they both held their lightsabers. "So, how are you and Ahsoka feeling right now?"

"Like the weight of the force has shifted."from he replied while getting into a ready stance. "And I know just the guy to throw it right back on."

"Watch out for Anubis, that gauntlet will freeze you in place."

"It seems a change in plan has occurred. Anubis, crush the insolent child, I will take care of Skywalker."

"As you wish." Anubis said pointing his gauntlet back at Rova.

"Wrong pooch." Rova quickly rolled aside and used the force and threw the battle droid at his arm, hitting it and causing the gauntlet to spark and Anubis to howl out in pain. "Let's see if your bite actually grew while in this timeline without your toys."

Anakin crossed swords with Palpatine who was putting up more of a fight then he thought. "I'm gonna show you how all of your sneaky and deceitful actions can come back and bite you, hard!"

"Don't you see Anakin? We are beyond normal beings. We should rule, not serve. We are titans among ants."

"One problem with that." Anakin used his other hand to propel Sidious back with the force with his eyes turning yellow around the edges. "You're not a titan if you can be killed so easily."

Elsewhere Ahsoka made her way to the reactor room where a droid was looking over the screen before spotting her.

"What the-Jedi!" cried the droid before it was smashed into the wall with ease with a hand print shaped dent in its metal plating. "Son of a…" it got out as it slowly shut down.

"Wow, guess I don't know my own strength." she looked down at her hand with a smile before running over to the console and started typing away at keys. "This will definitely be one for the history books." she said and set it to gradually overload. "Enjoy the fireworks."

"Stop the intruder." came a super battle droid as several of them entered the room and took aim at her.

"Okay time to see what I can really do." she said cracking her knuckles. She focused the force around herself before her body began to slowly vanish from sight.

"Impossible." said the droid.

"Where did she go?" asked another walking in deeper while it's scanners couldn't detect anything before the two were smashed together. They were knocked away while the other two droids started firing randomly at the spot.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Right here." came her voice behind them before two lightsabers stabbed right through their bodies, making them jolt and power down before she cut them in half and reappeared with a smirk. "Bending the light around me to turn invisible, best trick ever."

She looked around before heading out the door. "Better get the others and get out of here quick."

Anubis growled while trying to crush Rova using the destroyed battle droid from earlier.

"Bad dog, sit, heel!" taunted Rova who cut it in half before slamming his foot into the canine's gut and knocked him back. "Good boy, you'll get a treat later."

"GRAAAAHH! SHUT YOU MOUTH!"

"Maybe take a page for yourself, I think the rest of the battle droids around here heard you." the young man smirked.

Anubis growled before pulling out his own red lightsaber and lunged at Rova with a snarl.

"Oh your master gave you a new toy?" Rova asked blocking the attack. "You must have been a really good boy."

"I'll rip your head off and turn your skull into a cup when this is over boy!" he roared with his attacks becoming more sloppy.

Rova rolled his eyes while ducking under a slash and swung his fist up before slamming into Anubis' gut.

"Grah!" he let out before feeling a strong shock going through his body that made him howl out with wide eyes.

"I'm bringing you in once and for all." he spoke while pulling his hand back while Anubis stumbled back.

"Ah...no...you….won't…" Anubis got out while he reeled his hand back and tried throwing the lightsaber towards Rova's head.

"Woah!" the young man cried before jumping out of the way cutting the current before Anubis pulled out some small orbs and threw them. The orbs then opened and produces bright flashes. "AH!" he had to cover his face with a wince along with Anakin and Sidious.

Anubis took his chance and raced over to the Sith Lord and snapped a collar around his neck.

"Wait, what are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me you old goat." he said before pressing a button on his belt and they were teleported away.

"No! Damn that mutt to a blackhole!" cursed Rova with a scowl after his vision cleared. "I hate that teleporter of his."

"Your future tech never ceases to amaze me." Anakin remarked. "Is there any chance we can follow after them?"

"Technically yes, but we can't. If you end up following me to the future then it'll drastically alter history. Without one of the best jedi around here while the war is still going, one of the old coot's followers might get the idea to keep the war on and it might work in their favor. Unless things change it's better if me and the Twilight organization deals with them now. Besides, your padawan is still here and should be done, provided she didn't run into any trouble."

"Good points, let's get out of here." he and Rova turned just as Ahsoka entered the room.

"I got it done, we've got a few minutes before this place blows." she looked around. "Where's the dog and Palpatine?"

"The mutt pulled a fast one on us and teleported out, they could be anywhere in the Galaxy by now." said Rova as they ran out.

"Did everything go smoothly? Did you get hurt?" asked Anakin to Ahsoka while the alarms started blaring and they felt the place shaking.

"Talk later, run now!" Ahsoka urged.

The three ducked and avoided any battle droids who ran around in panic and booked it to the hangar where the ship was and got inside before rushing to get it started as pieces of the hangar started falling down.

"Hang on, this is gonna be close!" Rova exclaimed as he started the engines.

Anakin and Ahsoka buckled themselves up as the ship started to rise up and turn towards the entrance before flying out it as several explosions rocked the station.

"We're not gonna make it!" shouted Ahsoka in fear.

Anakin grabbed her hand while turning to her with a determined expression. "Yes we are, just have faith."

"Well said Anakin." Rova said as they approached the door. He saw parts of the hangar falling in their way and held his hand out to hold the parts up as he flew by. "Almost there!" he said before he passed the exit. "Yes!" he called out and released the rubble before firing up the hyperdrive. The ship went shooting off into hyperspace while he let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. "We're safe."

"Oh thank goodness." sighed Ahsoka. "I saw my whole life flash before my eyes."

"Same here." spoke Anakin who didn't let go of her hand and looked up at the ceiling. "For a sec I thought we weren't gonna make it."

"My wife would have killed me if I died, or let a pair of her heroes get obliterated." chuckled Rova who looked over and saw the hands before smiling. "I hope you two didn't do anything else besides learning a few new things. I don't think a cell floor on a death star is the best place to get in the mood." he said wiggling his eyebrows at them.

They turned bright red while moving their hands off the other while he bursted out laughing. "Not funny!"

They traveled back to the Jedi temple and reported to the Council. Said jedi were glad to hear the station had been destroyed, but were uneasy hearing how Sidious and Anubis disappeared to the future.

"So now we have a force wielder running around in my time." spoke up Rova. "I already told Anakin and Ahsoka here when I get back me and the twilight organization will take over cause the timeline might alter even more if one of your best jedi comes with, especially since with Sidious gone you can take this chance to end this war sooner before it goes on even longer then it should."

"A great victory this still is." Yoda spoke.

"And I'm happy to say two of your jedi have just moved up." he gestured to them. "Go on and give them a demonstration."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked up before Ahsoka used the force to lift herself up and hover in the air.

Anakin held his hands up to the ceiling before letting out lightning which lit up the room and made the council go wide eyed in shock.

"This is the power of tapping into the entirety of the Force in perfect harmony." spoke Rova while Ahsoka floated over their heads. "See how much power one can wield by achieving balance? And this is without training, meaning they have the chance to harness and master these new abilities to their utmost capacity. The power they have now is merely the tip of the Iceberg. With a little more training one can harness the power of storms."

"Isn't that dangerous? If anyone with the force can achieve this much by doing what you three have done, then that could pose a more serious danger than this war has caused." spoke Mace.

"Not unless they were disciplined and _responsible_ enough to know when and where it is needed." he said putting emphasis on 'responsible' as he looked at the two.

"Believe me, this isn't something neither of us are gonna take for granted, isn't that right Snips?" Anakin said grabbing her ankle and pulled her down.

"Hey, even I know when to take things seriously. I'm not gonna get riled up in battle and lose focus." she crossed her arms.

"Well should probably get back. The masters are already gonna be mad at me for interfering so much." he remarked while looking at his watch. "Oh, and word of warning, might wanna have the clones given a little check up now that Sidious is out of the picture here, trust me, you'll find something pretty interesting. Later everyone." he said before pressing a button on the device and he himself vanished.

"Quite fascinating." remarked Obi-Wan looking at Anakin and Ahsoka before getting an idea. "You know, I might have an idea you two would be perfect for."

The two looked at him and simply blinked.

"The fact you two are the only jedi to reach a balance, to a point, of the dark and light side of the force, I recommend the two of you help train future younglings to do the same. With the two of you doing it together it might help make things easier, AND ensure that none of them can be tempted to betray us. Any objections?"

"Sounds good to me." Ahsoka nodded.

"But it would need to be in a separate location with room for us to really stretch out." added Anakin.

"I hear Lothal has plenty of wide open space." Mace spoke up. "And there's a temple there."

"Perfect." smiled Ahsoka. "But, maybe we should try and break the news that the chancellor won't be around anymore. I figured the people aren't gonna take too well to that so it might be a while before we can really become teachers."

"Until then we'll go check out Lothal and see what we can make of it." Anakin said before he and his padawan left the room.

"Master, something tells me you have more planned than just a look around." Ahsoka looked up at him with a smirk.

"Why Snips, are you implying I'm up to something?" he teased.

"A remote planet on the outer rim, I had a feeling there was something else in store." she whispered while grabbing his hand when they were away from the room.


	48. Mrs Shy and Carrot Cake

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Mrs. Shy and Carrot Cake

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Cake Twins and Pinkie were sound asleep as Carrot Cake came home with Mrs. Shy.

"This is gonna be great, I've been wanting to get some of your sweet flank."

"W-Why thank you, but it's not that great."

"You kidding? All the guys agree that you and my wife have the best flanks." he smiled while putting a hoof around her while she blushed. But then he was pushed back as her wings suddenly popped out.

"S-sorry."

"So that's what a wingboner is like." he idly remarked seeing her turn more red. "Don't worry, I won't tease you." he leaned in and whispered. "I'll leave that for the bedroom."

She started to drip from hearing that.

"Wet already? Why are you so shy for? You have 2 kids." he remarked seeing the spot.

"S-S-Sorry!"

"It's fine." He said, opening the door to his room. 'Hmm, sounds like she likes someone taking charge.' "Ladies 1st."

"Thank you..." Mrs. Shy got into the bed, and presented herself to Carrot Cake.

"Whoa, let's play around 1st before getting to that."

"But me and my husband always go straight to it."

"What? Why?"

"It may have something to do with how I got pregnant twice."

"But doesn't that seem rather, pardon me for saying this, bland? I mean you two have experimented with each other at least once, right?"

"No...we had sex by accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, one day while mopping the kitchen we slipped and his penis entered my vagina. We tried to get off of each other, but we kept on slipping. That's when we Fluttershy."

"Well what about Zephyr Breeze?"

"Zephyr Breeze was made when my husband tripped on a branch during a camping trip. His penis went inside me, we struggled to get off, and before we knew it, Fluttershy became a big sister."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, we're that clumsy, but I would never call my children mistakes, we love them and they return our love with just as much or even more love."

"Aww." 'Whoa, was about to shed a tear from how touching that was.'

"So, a-are you gonna show me some things?"

"Why yes, I'm gonna show you foreplay, and how good it is for warming up before making love." he grinned while making her lay on the bed. "But be warned, me and my wife are pretty kinky."

"H-how kinky?"

"I'll be right back with the strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup."

"What?! You use the ingredients for a sundae?"

"You'd be surprised how hot it gets her."

"Well, if you think it'll help." she replied before seeing him run out of there quickly. 'Oh dear, is he really that eager?'

He eventually walked back in. "Alright, to begin, let's share these strawberries." He said, holding one in his mouth.

She blushed and slowly moved over while her mouth went towards his own. They bit and pulled apart the strawberry, proceeding to chew it, but that's when Carrot Cake went in for the sloppy, and sweet tasting kiss. She went wide eyed at the sudden move while feeling his tongue lick her lips with her wings standing straight up again.

"You're quite the stiff. Loosen up and kiss me back." he urged while pulling her closer with a suave look.

She blushed as she closed her eyes and moved her head forward. She tried kissing back this time while feeling turned on the more his tongue licked her lips before it went in and started wrestling against her own. 'I can taste the strawberry all over the inside of his mouth.'

'Her mouth is just aching for my cock.' He thought, as said cock hardened and was now poking Mrs. Shy's belly.

She jumped and looked down. "O-Oh my, it looks so long."

"And you're gonna fall in love with the taste." He said, covering it in whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "Go on ahead and take a little taste."

She nervously got down and stuck her tongue out.

"Cupcake just loves when I mix the sweet taste of the chocolate syrup with the salty taste of my cock." he smiled. "Just think of it as a big sucker."

Mrs. Shy relaxed as she licked it. She tried to keep from moving away tasting the chocolate and licked around the tip.

"Here, lick this off too." He said, spraying whipped cream on his balls.

She blushed as she pulled away. "I can't do this!"

"You're doing fine, your husband is gonna love foreplay when you show him how you suck off a cock."

"But it just feels...much. Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"Not really, why?"

"But my teeth..."

"As long as you're not biting, I'm okay." He said as whipped cream dripped down from his nutsack. "Go ahead before it makes a mess."

She took a deep breath and then moved her head under his cock. She hummed at the sweet taste and tried to imagine this was like a banana split. Which wasn't that hard considering Carrot Cake's color as she licked him.

"Oooh yeah, now that's the stuff." He said from the tingling sensation he got down there. He felt her tongue trail around the balls and bottom shaft while patting her head. "Really use that thing."

The salty balls and sweet whipped cream were a good balance as she licked him clean and returned to his dick, which she then started putting in her mouth. She tried to relax and stay calm while feeling her lips widen the more she slid over.

"That's it, slowly...slowly...you're doing just fine." he groaned while seeing her wings stay stuck up. 'Looks like she's enjoying this more then she says.'

Mrs. Shy then gagged as his cock went down her throat.

Carrot Cake patted her back, giving her more encouragement. "Just relax and don't get worked up."

She eventually stopped as her mouth made it to his cock's base. 'Good Celestia almighty! I...I...I actually got his whole dick in my mouth.'

"Okay, since this is your first time doing a blowjob, the next thing to do is bob your head back and forth until I cum." he advised while she gave a muffled reply and tried doing what he said.

She relaxed her throat and jaw as she moved her head back and forth. Feeling it touch her throat made her feel excited and felt more juices going down her legs.

"Your scent is getting stronger. You sure you're nervous and not excited?" he teased while using a hoof to rub against one of her wings.

She shivered, but decided to put a little more speed into her sucking. She sucked it as hard as she could while moving her head back and forth.

Carrot Cake massaged her cheeks as his dick started to twitch. "Here comes my own creamy feeling." Carrot Cake's 1st load of the night flowed into Mrs. Shy's stomach.

Her eyes widened while accidentally pulling back as the rest of it shot over her face and stomach. She coughed a little bit while rest of the cum blasted all over her glasses. "Oh wow, it's so warm and sticky." She commented.

"What does it taste like?"

"Salty and bitter."

"Guess I'll have to use peanut butter next time." he chuckled.

"So..."

"Yes, now that we've warmed up, we can now do it."

"But, will it fit? It looks much longer than my husbands."

"That's the fun of it." he smiled while pulling her onto the bed and made her lay on her back before spreading her legs to see her wet slit. "But this time, I'll get a taste."

"What do you mean? I thought we were done with foreplay."

"Nope, now I get to warm you up with my tongue." He said, before pouring chocolate syrup, spraying whipped cream and topping her pussy off with a strawberry."

She moaned as Carrot Cake was now literally eating her out. "OH MY!"

He continued to lick her while now nibbling her entrance occasionally.

"Ah! Ah! Oh dear!"

'Whoa, she's really gushing, gotta dial it back a bit or she'll explode immediately.' he thought slowing his tongue down. Now she started making whinny sounds from the smooth movement.

"Oh sweet Celestia, this is amazing!"

'My wife said "sweetest" Celestia, but I'll take that too.' he thought while his tongue slipped and rubbed against her clit.

Mrs. Shy felt her pussy close to bursting. "Wh-what's happening to me?"

"You're about to orgasm." He said, while returning to licking.

"Something is-is about to..." she then moaned loudly as her juices soaked Carrot Cake's head. "AHHHHH!"

After cumming, Mrs. Shy was panting while on her back.

"Ready for the last part?"

"B-but I already came, I'm out of energy...we have to do it? Who has that much energy?"

"I dunno, ask your daughter."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I did her, the guy across the street did her, even her best friend did her, she's quite secretive of that part of her."

'Oh Celestia! My daughter is a slut!'

"She's quite the horny mare and from the wetness and still rock hard wingboner, I can easily tell she inherited it from you."

"N-N-Not true! I'm not a slut."

"I never said slut, she's just trying to find someone who can match her libido."

"But that's just opening her legs open for anypony."

"More like any species, I saw her plow a minotaur, dragon and Discord."

She covered her face in embarrassment hearing that and seeing the images.

"Don't feel ashamed of her, she's still doing what destiny told her to do, raise and protect the animals." smiled Carrot Cake while rubbing her legs and making her shiver. "She's not a slut, trust me, she's still her sweet, kind self." Carrot Cake assured her as he blew into her ear.

"YIPE!"

"Now, let's finish our night together, and you can confront Fluttershy yourself."

She covered her mouth and slowly nodded while feeling his dick rub against her pussy.

Carrot Cake teased her a little bit more as he pretended to miss going in. "Oops, my bad, let me try again." Carrot Cake soon stopped and finally had it go in. "There we go!"

Mrs. Shy covered her loud moan. She felt it slide in deeper than her husband with the tip rubbing against her womb which made a moan escape.

"So comparing me and your husband, who's bigger?"

"D-Don't make me choose!"

"Okay, next time when we have a 4 way."

"You wanna do me again?"

"Yeah, you're fucking hot!" He replied, thrusting hard.

"Ahhh!" she cried out with wide eyes while feeling flattered.

"You like that?"

"Oh Luna yes!" She moaned, now getting into it. "Drive it all the way in me over and over!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He said, thrusting with all his strength.

"Oh yeah, nice and snug, reminds me of my honeymoon!"

"Do I really compare or am I bigger than your wife?"

"Nah, she's bigger." he grunted. "But that just helps with your tight little cooch."

"Ooh, keep it up!" She said, feeling him go faster. 'It's so long and warm!' She shouted. "I might cum a 2nd time if you keep that up!"

"Then go ahead and cum!"

Mrs. Shy unleashed a 2nd wave of her juices, lubing up Carrot Cake's dick.

He grunted while moving his hips faster and feeling his dick twitching. "You know what I love the most about baking?"

"What?"

"When I put a bun in the oven!" He shouted as he filled her womb.

"OH CELESTIA AND LUNA!"

Meanwhile in Canterlot...

"You feel that in the wind?"

"Yes dear sister, and I feel it may continue throughout the night."

"I'll get the bed."

"I'll get the hot cocoa."

"I'll get the pj's."

Then they started throwing a slumber party.

Back at Sugarcube Corner...

Both lay on the floor panting.

Mrs. Shy twitching at feeling her pussy filled with the hot sperm and Carrot Cake smiling while having his hooves behind his head. "You were just wonderful." Said Mrs. Shy. "Can't wait to go back home tomorrow and do it for real with Mr."

"Thanks for letting me get on your sweet flank."

"Thanks for all the new kinks." She said with a blush before cuddling in bed.

"So you wanna stay up and go for a round 2 or..."

"I think I'll let you teach me round 2 the next time I get you."

"Then it's a date." he joked while her face turned more red.


	49. Chrysalis Eater and Starfire

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Chrysalis Eater and Starfire

Series: Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown planet in the vastness of space-

On a jungle-like planet with numerous plants and loud sounds is where a figure could be seen scuttling about looking for prey. The local fauna scurried away at the sight of it.

"Too small for my tastes." they growled while looking like a mix between a spider and crab colored white with several violet parts and sharp teeth. It then looked at the bird like animals and frowned. "What small fry this planet has to offer me."

It kept moving while going near a small stream and saw small fish like animals swimming about before swinging one of it's claws down and snatched one up before biting into it with hunger. It ate it whole before walking away. "Not filling enough for a Cironielian Chrysalis Eater."

That's when she passed by some large plants with sharp teeth that snarled and tried lashing at her, but she was too far away for them to reach.

It growled and snapped its claws at the plants before walking away. "Stupid plant life, one of these days I'll cut them all down and burn them to nothing." It growled before seeing a pink and blue plant growing on an upside down tree as it's roots hung up like snakes in the air. "Hmm? I've never seen this one here before."

The plant looked delectable and smelled like the gooey insides of its favorite food, a chrysalis.

"Mmm, it looks just perfect." it growled moving over and cutting the fruit down before biting into it as soon as it entered it's mouth. However it tasted strange in its mouth as it ate more of the fruit like it was the only thing on the planet. "And tastes even better!"

As the creature finished eating the fruit, it felt very hungry, but for something unknown to the hunter of chrysali.

That's when it picked up the scent of something. "Mmm, what a delicious fragrance, and oh, a young one at that." 'Perfect, I've got plenty of room for them.'

(With the 'prey')

"Oh why must I be...a something?" muttered a girl with odd features and red hair who looked down at her reflection. "Something hideous and terrible." 'The others must be laughing still. I can't blame them.'

Some creatures with pink fur walked by and screaming seeing the girl before running away.

She sniffled and covered her face while feeling fresh tears coming out.

"Child." Spoke a voice from behind her. "What troubles you?"

She turned and saw a very pale woman with purple eyes, long white hair, wearing pure white clothing with light blue ornaments around her neck and waist, two antenna on her head, with a C cup chest and tiny ass.

"You seem like you could use someone to talk to." She said with a saintly smile.

The girl looked down while feeling sad. "I don't, especially after….people laughed at me." She felt more tears going down her cheeks.

The woman sat down next to her without losing the smile. "What do you mean?"

"Well…..it's like this." She said while explaining her tale in detail.

The woman listened careful while feeling very warm inside for some odd reason. 'So she's going to transform very soon, seems like my dinner just came right to me.'

"And then I flew off." She said sadly. "And every planet I visited either ran or chased me away like….a freak."

The woman rubbed her back. "Now now my dear, you're no freak."

"Then what am I?" She asked sadly.

"You're just a girl going through a miraculous change." she patted her back. "It's all part of your races form of puberty."

"What? But when Blackfire had the change she turned purple for two days."

"Each change is different, and yours is more important and rare than anything in the universe." she replied while feeling her body get more warm while her mind started to turn something more arousing rather than feeding her appetite.

The girl looked very confused. "But if this...change is so rare, then why am I…..this?"

"It will all be explained in due time." the woman spoke while feeling a throbbing pain near her lower regions. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep it together. "Why...don't I assist?"

"Really? But I don't want to be a burden." The girl said while rubbing her arm.

"You won't be, that I promise." she replied while one of the fruits she ate dropped down from a nearby tree and onto Starfire's lap.

"What's this?"

"Just some fruit, it's quite tasty." The woman said while trying to keep from getting unhinged.

Starfire looked at the fruit before taking a bite of it. She chewed and smiled at the taste before biting into it while feeling hungry due to the long journey.

The woman looked on as Starfire started to eat the fruit with gusto while clenching her teeth. 'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so warm?'

(An hour later)

"Yum!" Starfire said while feeling very full at the moment. "That was better than blue cheese tofu salad with extra mustard!"

'I don't know what that is, but it sounds gross.' The woman thought while feeling her nether regions getting warm.

"Thank you miss." She smiled before feeling very weird, well weirder than normal. She clutched her stomach while falling to her knees. "Ah! What...is happening?"

"The change of a lifetime." 'I don't know, this isn't how chrysali are supposed form!' "Just relax and let it flow through you child."

Starfire groaned while feeling her entire body getting very warm. She also felt a burning sensation near her groin and bit her lip while gripping the ground.

The woman also felt like she was in the sun while her groin started to break its damn. 'What the...ohh. I can't...mmmm~'

'What's going on with my nether regions?!' Starfire groaned in her mind. She felt something like it was rising out and looked down before going wide eyed as a bulge formed under her skirt.

The woman sniffed and felt her mind getting hazy. 'That sent….it's oh~ I must have it!'

"What the?!" Starfire cried out in horror before she took her skirt off and saw it was a massive cock with balls the size of grapefruit. "AHHHH!"

'Woah.' thought the woman while not noticing her own dress gaining a bulge and stared at with while licking her lips.

Starfire panicked at the sight of the cock as the woman's bulge was revealed to be a cock that was larger than her own with even larger balls the size of coconuts. "AHH! W-What's happening to my body?!" 'And what is this thing?!'

"It's a normal change." The woman smirked. "And you look beautiful." 'And tasty.'

Starfire blushed and covered it before seeing the woman's cock and went wide eyed while the woman didn't bother covering it up.

"Don't be shy." She said while moving closer to Starfire. "It's all part of the change, and your cock looks eager to play."

"Cock?" Starfire gulped while backing up against a tree as the woman stood in front of her and felt her body getting more warm.

"Like like a genitalia for males." She explained while licking her lips. "And for special girls like us." She moved her hands over Starfire's and moved them. "Look at our cocks, they're very eager to meet each other~"

Starfire felt the tip rubbing against her own and blushed red. She also felt it get harder while it felt sensitive.

The woman also felt her cock getting sensitive as she moved her head closer. "Don't worry, this is all natural. Especially when two girls have sex for fun~"

"S-Sex?!" spoke Starfire before the woman leaned in and pressed their lips together, catching her off guard and making her stiffen up in shock.

The woman moved her tongue around the Tamaraneans while making herself dominate over the warrior princess. Tasting the inside of her mouth made her feel more eager to take her like an animal while rubbing her dick against Starfire's up and down with a hum.

'This is….' Starfire thought while feeling her mind getting hazy. 'So strange, and with another girl too.'

'I'm going to make her my submissive egg maker!' thought the woman while sucking on the tongue and moved her hands near Starfire's highly D cup chest, getting a moan out of the girl.

"Mmm!" Starfire moaned while feeling very sensitive and felt her entire body getting warmer.

The woman kneaded the breasts while feeling the girl's cock getting harder and pushed against her cock, making her moan and caused the cock to get harder. She broke the kiss while giving the breasts a squeeze making Starfire jump. "My my, someone must be growing here too."

"Miss, please, it's...weird." She blushed.

"It's not weird, it's a part of the change." She said with a smile while squeezing again. "So let go of your inhibitions and have some fun."

Starfire blushed while feeling her mind starting to lose itself, but still tried to keep herself from doing something stupid. That's when she felt her nipples getting hard which the woman grabbed making her arch her back.

"Oh my, what a cute reaction." She cooed while doing it again. "I bet you'll even sound cuter when I squeeze your balls."

"Ah! W-What?" She stuttered before getting her balls rubbed with the woman's right hand. "Ah~"

'Just imagine all the seed this baby can produce.' She thought with while licking her lips before trailing her fingers around the sack.

"Ahh!" She moaned while starting to feel hotter than before. She then felt her mind losing rationality as she grabbed the woman's chest and squeezed them lightly.

"Mmm, that's it. Let your instincts take hold." she purred while grabbing Starfire's cock by the balls and started massaging them.

"Ah." Starfire moaned while her cock got harder and she moved her hands and pulled off the top before pulling on the nipples. "Oh, such wonderful breasts you have~"

"Ah!" She jumped with a moan. "Thank you, but we are both wonderful with our bodies."

"But look at me, other then these parts of me, I'm hideous." she spoke without letting go of the nubs.

"You're beautiful in any form." She moaned as the cocks began touching each other from tip to tip. "So don't go berating yourself and let's mate."

Starfire moaned while moving her hands and started rubbing the ball sack, making the woman moan even louder. "They're so massive."

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself." She smiled while rubbing Starfire's sack. 'Oh my, this is making me want to cum!'

Starfire bit her lip while rubbing against the dick herself and wanting to know just what she could do with it. She then felt her cock getting warmer and felt very odd. 'Why is it hurting so much?'

The woman frowned before stepping back and got on her knees before grabbing Starfire's dick with both hands and began rubbing it up and down. "You're really endowed, I might be tempted to eat this cock up with my mouth~"

"AH!" moaned Starfire gripping the tree from the soft hands and was blown away. She then felt her body getting very horny. "Miss, my cocks hurting so much!"

"Then let me help soothe this baby." She smiled while rubbing a little faster, making Starfire moan even louder. She licked her lips and leaned in before flicking it against the tip making Starfire jump with wide eyes.

"Ah!" She gasped while feeling her slit getting drenched.

The woman flicked her tongue again before licking down the hard cock with her own slit making a puddle on the ground. 'This is the best, I haven't been in heat for ages!'

"O-Oh Zorn!" moaned Starfire stunned since it made her body jolt each time. She then felt her cock about to explode from the pressure. "Ah! Miss, I feel about to explode!"

The woman blinked hearing that before a large amount of sperm covered her face. She felt it cover her hair and face while some hit her chest and caught some with her tongue before licking it up.

"I...I'm sorry." Starfire blushed while panting heavily.

The woman hummed a little bit while smiling. "Don't be, it's just your first time ejaculating sperm. But it was a good meal my dear."

'It felt...so good. As though all the tension inside rushed out.' Starfire thought while her cock stayed hard as the woman sat on the ground with her cock hanging in the air.

"Go on, it's only fair for you to make me cum~" she purred with lustful hunger in her tone.

The princess gulped and moved down near it while feeling small seeing the huge dick. "It's...giant."

"Yes, and all yours to play with." She said while Starfire poked the staff, causing her to moan.

"If you say so." 'This might be difficult….I mean it's bigger than a hot poodle, I think that's what it's called.' she grabbed it and tried rubbing it the same way the woman did to her.

She moaned while Starfire rubbed the more sensitive spots on her cock. "Oooh, yes, that's the ah, spot."

Starfire kept this up while marveling at the size of the woman's balls and staff. That was when she moved her hands towards the tip and accidentally flicked it.

"AH~" she gasped while her pussy overflowed again. "Oh yes, do that again."

Starfire blinked before doing that again, and felt very in control for some reason as she kept flicking the tip of the woman's cock.

"Oh yes!" She moaned while feeling her cock building up pressure. "Keep it up my child!"

'Is this how sister feels when she's being evil?' She thought while slowly starting to like it. 'It's so invigorating.'

The woman moaned while feeling her cock getting ready to explode. "Ah! I'm about to cum!"

Starfire kept it up before seeing the sperm rain down all over her like a fountain. She felt it cover her hair, face, and chest while the woman panted as the dick stayed perfectly hard.

"Ah….ah….ah….." She panted while looking very horny. "That….was all you got?"

"No, but what else is there to do?"

"Have you never once mated?"

"Um….no." She gulped while blushing red. "I've never mated."

'Oh this is going to be TOO much fun.' She thought with a smirk before licking her lips. "Then let me show you, my child~"

Starfire blinked before getting tackled by the woman right on her back. She saw the woman grin and gulped before moaning when she felt the tip of her own cock rub against something wet and warm while getting her balls rubbed at the same time.

"Mmmm, this babies going to need a warm nest." She hummed while moving her hips over the cock. "And my pussy's the perfect nest for your cock."

She moaned again while feeling her slit getting drenched. When she felt her dick start to get covered she cried out and gripped the ground. "Oh Zorn!"

"Oh! It's half way in already~ Perfect!" She moaned before twisting her hips down on the cock and caused Starfire to moan louder. "Ooooh yes!"

'It's so tight and squishy and….warm.' Starfire thought while feeling the folds tighten against her hard cock. The more the pussy engulfed her the more she cried out with pleasure.

The woman moaned as she bobbed her hips up and down, making her cock move in rhythm as the balls hit Starfire's stomach. "Oh yes! Your dick is inside my hole!"

"Ah! Harder! Please do it harder on my cock!" Starfire moaned with lust as she felt the cock getting squeezed like a lemon.

"If you insist." she smirked while slamming her hips up and down the cock while her cock flopped and she rubbed her own breasts. "Oh yes! Your penis is so good!"

'I feel so warm!' Starfire moaned while feeling her cock about to cum again. "I feel so good miss!"

"And I'll make you feel amazing!" she smirked while sliding her pussy up and began grinding against the tip which made Starfire let out a silent cry from how great it felt before the woman slammed all the way over it with a loud groan.

"Ah! More more, oh zorn! More!" She cried out while hanging her tongue out.

'She's a bitch now, my egg laying bitch that is.' the woman thought while feeling the dick start twitching.

Starfire moaned as she felt her cock getting ready to blow. "I'm about to blow miss!"

"Then blow into me!" She moaned while her cock began to release its load, which also caused Starfire's cock to pour its seeds into her womb. "Ooooh yes!"

"Ahh!" The princess cried out as sperm entered her mouth and landed on her chest and face.

The woman's stomach started to swell up while making it look like she just ate a small dolphin. Some of it oozed from the hole while she panted and Starfire felt her eyes rolling into her head.

"Ah….ah….ah….." Starfire panted while feeling very tired and yet very eager for more.

"Mmm, you might be worth keeping around." The woman said as Starfire slowly closed her eyes. She got off the cock and shuddered with the sperm dripping out of her before moving down and spread her legs while rubbing her own dick. "But now isn't the time to fall asleep on me."

Starfire gasped as the cock moved slowly into her pussy, making her stomach bulge as the tip hit her cervix.

"Mmm, such a wet pussy." She hummed before moving her cock deeper into the princess, making her cry out. "You should be proud, you're going to be an expert at this after I'm done with you."

"S-So big." groaned Starfire feeling it push in harder and moaned with the woman hummed at the snugness. She then felt the woman moving on top of her while their breasts touched each other.

"This is the perfect position." She moaned while Starfire's cock pushed against her stomach. "Now kiss me you wonderful girl!"

The princess moaned before feeling her lips taken again while trying to kiss back with the closeness causing her dick to grind against the woman's stomach making it feel even better.

Both moaned as the woman thrusted her cock into the princess, each time making Starfire moan like a horny animal.

'This is so good.' Starfire thought while her tongue was overtaken by the woman's tongue, which she started to find attractive. 'I never imagined mating would feel this good!'

'This will make her mine forever.' The woman thought while thrusting harder as she began to rub her breasts over Starfire's. 'Or until she stops laying eggs, whatever comes first.'

After a while, both started to feel their cocks building pressure, which hurt even more than before.

"Oh yes! I'm getting ready!" grunted the woman moving her hips faster and harder. "I'm going to make you feel what I felt taking all your sperm inside!"

"Ah! Please, do it miss!" She cried out as her cock released its sperm and the woman's seed poured into her, making her stomach expand way above human limits, if she was that was.

"Fill up with my sperm child! Take every last drop!" The woman cried out with lust while her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Starfire cried out while feeling the sperm flood her pussy and swore it hit her womb with strength like one of Cinderblock's punches. She panted as the sperm oozed out of her hole and felt very hungry for more. "Miss, I want more….please…"

"All in good time my child." She said with a slight pant to her voice. "For now, we'll rest."

Starfire panted before closing her eyes.

'Now to get her ready for a Cironielian egg laying session.' The woman thought with a smirk. 'But where to get the right nest materials?'

(Three months later)

We see the camera zooming over near a large cave that was hidden deep deep in the jungle. Inside was a massive nest of grass, webbing and a strange goo like substance, that covered the whole cave. But we zoom closer into the center of the nest where we hear the sounds of moaning.

"Ah ah ah!" moaned Starfire who looked like herself, due to her transformation finishing up, and was naked with a large belly hanging on the nest while the alien herself was bouncing her on her cock while rubbing Starfire's dick at the same time.

"Mmm, your little pussy is getting more and more snug, you'll be completely loose when our children are born."

"Ah! Yes, make me lay a billion eggs!" She moaned while her breasts jiggled up and down with each thrust.

"And then you'll have the honor of filling me up." She smirked with lust. "You know, I think I should do this for another ten days."

"Ah! Yes, fill me up till my nine stomachs explode!" She moaned while hanging her tongue out.

The woman laughed while slamming upwards harder and faster while squeezing the tip while Starfire cried out louder.

"Ah!" She cried out before feeling the sperm pouring into her again, making her stomach bulge more. "AHH!"

The woman felt the sperm pour out of Starfire's cock while taking one hand and tasted the left overs. "Mmm, perfect. Just the right thickness for our dinner."

Starfire panted with a lopsided smile and glazed expression on her face. "Ah….miss….."

"Hush, don't exert yourself. Remember the babies." She said with a smile. "In fact, I think it's time I try your backdoor until they come out."

Starfire moaned as the cock was pulled out of her slit, causing the sperm to land in the nest, and felt the cock entering her anus. "Oooh~"

"I might just have to bring out my true form, that'd loosen your tight little asshole up in one go." she smirked while pinching Starfire's nipples.

She moaned at that. "Please, make me cum to your beautiful body!"

The woman smirked while changing into her true form, making her cock even bigger as the balls became the size of basketballs.

"AH~" Starfire moaned as she felt her anus getting looser.

"Oooh yes!" growled the alien who felt the snug insides squeeze all over her cock. "This is really tight."

"Oh." She moaned as the alien thrusted deeper into the hole, making her pussy drip uncontrollably. "Yes! More!"

'I might not get a chance to devour her, but I'll make sure she's nothing but an egg laying bitch.' She thought while feeling her cock getting ready to explode as she slammed once more and started filling the princess up.

"AHHH~" she cried out as her stomach bulged out again as the camera zoomed closer to her stomach and, through x-ray mode, saw some sperm enter her eggs. 'I want more sperm!'


	50. DD Girls and Rei

Crazy trouble with love part 6

DD Girls and Rei

Series: Sailor Moon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in her castle, Queen Beryl was currently contemplating while looking into her crystal ball. "There must be a way to defeat those cursed Sailor Scouts." Queen Beryl said. "I've tried to send numerous monsters to gather energy, but they are constantly crushed by those annoying little pests."

"Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way." an unknown voice cooed.

The queen turned her head while seeing five differently colored females walk into the room. "Oh, it's you five." Beryl said with disappointment. "What do you want?"

"We couldn't help but overhear your distress and thought we may have a solution." spoke DD Pink.

"What could you five have to offer, you're hardly different from the other youma that have failed." Beryl said.

"My dear Queen Beryl, we just haven't had a chance to show our skills out in the field. Sending a youma out alone repeats the same mistake over and over. They find the target, take the power, but those scouts find and defeat them." spoke DD Green. "Our plan involves changing things up, something they'd never see coming."

"And what would that be?" Beryl asked.

"Divide and conquer. If we sent several youma at once to target one scout at a time, then it's guaranteed to keep them from interfering in your plans. And the best way to do it isn't to kill them, but humiliate them." smirked DD Red.

"Hmm. Sounds interesting, tell me more." Beryl said with a smirk.

"Each of them wear such revealing clothing, that we feel making them turn into loyal slaves to the kingdom would be a perfect example for the others." smirked DD Blue. "In short, we turn them into loyal sluts and bitches."

Hearing those words put a grin on Beryl's face, "Do whatever you need to do to make that happen."

"Yes Queen Beryl." they bowed before turning and making their way out of the throne room.

As that was going on, Rei was finishing up paying her respects. She stood up and grabbed the broom to get to cleaning up around the shrine.

"Hey Rei are any of your friends gonna be passing by soon?" Rei's grandfather asked.

"No, last time I checked they all had to go and work on some big projects for school at home."

"That's too bad I really wanted to see Ami again." Rei's grandfather said.

She sighed while seeing him walk off with a smile and shook her head. 'It's only a matter of time before he starts getting too touchy.'

After Rei was finished sweeping five mysterious women came along.

"Excuse me."

Rei turned around to greet the five women, but she felt something was off. Each one looked normal, but they each had different colored dresses that stood up and seemed tacky compared to what other girls usually wore.

"Are you Rei Hino?" the woman with the short hair asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"We're here to ask of your assistance." said the woman with wavy gray hair. "You see, we're new around here and heard you worked at this shrine, and we were wondering if we needed to stand anywhere in particular in order to pay our respects."

"Oh, well that's simple follow me." Rei said. She turned and started walking back to the main hall with the five girls all giving a discreet smirk to each other.

While they were walking DD Green was staring at Rei's ass with her skirt riding up between her legs, giving her a clearer sight of her ass.

"Alright, all you have to do is stand in silence, put your hands together, and bow your heads with your eyes closed." spoke Rei as they stopped.

As she did this the youmas caught a glimpse of her cleavage turning the five of them on. She closed her eyes to demonstrate while the youmas noticed no one else around so DD Green and DD Red moved off and began shutting the doors. While DD pink, purple, and yellow moved closer to Rei and held her arms back.

"W-What the? Hey! What's going on?" she frowned while seeing them chuckle.

After Rei asked her question the youma reverted back into their original forms.

Her eyes widened while feeling the grip get tighter. "Youma! I should have known."

DD Green walked over to Rei and held her chin. She looked the girl over who scowled at her. "So this is what one of the scouts looks like, not bad." She then reached up and groped her breasts through her outfit. "Not a bad body either." DD Green said while Rei was blushing.

"H-Hey! Don't touch me there!"

As DD Green was groping Rei, DD Pink walked over to Rei and went between her legs. She crouched down and held her thighs while the girl let out a gasp. "Relax, we're not here to fight." DD Pink lifted Rei's skirt to see her white and red laced panties. "My my, I heard shrine maidens like you were suppose to be pure, but what kind of pure girl wears something like this?"

"Sh-shut up!" Rei yelled flustered.

"Aw, she's blushing." giggled DD Red who rubbed the back of Rei's legs.

DD Pink started to rub Rei's pussy through her panties, causing Rei to blush even more.

"S-Stop!"

"Relax, we're just going to fix our little problem without having to draw any blood. Well, blood that comes from wounds of course." spoke DD Blue.

"Man, I'm getting really turned on. Can we please just fuck her already?" DD Red asked impatiently.

"Relax, we've got plenty of time." spoke DD Green with Rei going wide eyed as she noticed a bulge in said youma's lower half.

"W-W-What is that?" Rei stammered.

"This? Why don't you see for yourself." DD Green moved the crotch part of her outfit to reveal a green, veiny, throbbing cock with some green testicles to go along with them.

Rei's eyes widened while seeing the others do the same to reveal cocks just like hers and blushed while trying harder to break from their grip.

"So how does it feel. Knowing that you're gonna lose you chastity to a bunch of youmas?" DD Red said moving her hands to Rei's stomach.

"F-Forget it! You won't get away with this you bitches!"

"Oh dear, seems she's as stubborn as Queen Beryl said. Girls, go ahead and give her 'that." smirked the lead DD girl.

The rest of the DD girls pulled a tiny bottle with a mystery liquid inside them.

"Man, it's going to be so much fun breaking this slut." DD Red said with a sadistic look on her face.

"W-What's that?" asked Rei nervously.

"You'll find out soon enough." DD Green said. She opened hers while the others made Rei open her mouth and poured it down her throat.

After the last drops went into her mouth they closed it and made her swallow every last drop. She tried to keep from doing so, but one of them held her nose to cut off her air, leading to her opening her mouth to take in some air and causing the liquid to go down her throat. After she swallowed it all they let go of her and they waited for the aphrodisiac to take its effect.

She tried to make a move, but that's when she gasped and felt a sudden heat hit her full force. 'What's happening. I feel like I'm on fire.' Rei thought with her hands between her legs and squirming. "A-Ah...ah...ah..."

"Wow, that didn't take long. For a scout she's not so strong when it comes to her own body." mocked DD Pink.

DD Red licked her lips at the sight of the scout squirming. She then leaned down and blew into Rei's ear making her moan out. "Feels unbearably hot, doesn't it?" DD Red asked.

Rei tried glaring at her, but that didn't hide the blush from her face.

DD Blue walked over to Rei and started to trace her fingers on her skin making the priestess shiver, because of how sensitive she felt from the aphrodisiac. "What say we all get you nice and ready? After all, I'll bet your body's just dying for some fun."

As DD Blue was toying with Rei, DD Purple came in and started to rub her ass.

"S-Stop." she gasped with a moan while feeling her strength leave her. 'I need to stay strong and alert the others!' Rei tried to crawl away from the youma, but DD Purple grabbed the back of her haori and pulled on it, stopping Rei from advancing and letting her breasts bounce out.

"My my, she's pretty stacked too."

"I bet you're dying to put this in your mouth." DD Red said presenting her cock to Rei.

The girl blushed seeing it so close and felt her loins get even more hot at the sight. Rei unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the red manhood. 'I know this is wrong, but my body won't do what I tell it anymore.' Rei thought as she hesitantly reached up for the youma's cock and grabbed hold of it. She felt how hot and hard it was which made her feel her panties getting soaked.

"Go ahead, nobody's stopping you." DD Red said getting excited. "Just give it a nice looong lick."

"Y-Yes." Rei said extending her tongue out and started to lick the head of DD Red's cock.

Said youma grinned feeling the tongue while the others though gave their own cocks a slight rub.

Rei started to get more into it as she started to taste DD Red's precum.

"Y'know for a virgin you're pretty good at this." DD Red moaned to the girl.

"Come on sailor slut, use your hand." spoke DD Green moving closer with her dick near her face.

Rei moved her left hand up and grabbed DD Green's cock and started stroking it. 'It's just as warm as the first.'

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun." DD Pink whined as she stood to the right of Rei.

Rei moved her hand up to grasp it while sliding her lips around the tip in her mouth.

"You were right Red, she is good at this." DD Pink said getting more excited from Rei's actions. "It feels better having a scout doing this then by ourselves."

DD Purple was getting more and more excited as she witnessed the sailor scout succumbing to her lust, so she ripped off Rei's skirt and underwear to reveal her sopping womanhood. "Damn, this hole is just begging for something to plug it up." DD Purple licked her lips imaging how good it'd feel to be inside her.

"Yes, and I'll be the one to plug it." chuckled DD Blue.

"Excuse me!" DD Green said hysterically. "We're the ones getting our dicks ready, what makes you think you deserve to take her cherry?"

"Because, A: I'm the leader, and B: I'm stronger than the four of you." DD Blue started. "So if you want to try and start something, I'll gladly kick your butt, tie you up, and then spend some time stuffing your ass before I take her virginity, what's it gonna be?"

"Fine." DD Green said as she moved and gave DD Blue the front row seat to see Rei's pussy. 'I'll remember this one.'

"Come on, suck more." growled DD Red who grabbed Rei and pushed her head over more of her cock and moaned with a smile while said scout rubbed DD Pink and Green's dicks in response who moaned as well.

DD Blue lowered he head to be face to face with Rei's untouched pussy and started to take a whiff of her essence. "Mmm, with something this pure, it must be as snug as a keyhole. I wouldn't be surprised if she stays tight even after we all take it."

"Well just feel her ass, she doesn't slouch on keeping in shape." spoke DD Purple who gave the behind a smack making Rei moan around the dick in her mouth while more juices seeped onto the floor.

DD Blue lunged her head into Rei's crevice and started to devour as much of her juices as she could.

The scout moaned so much it made enough vibrations around DD Red's cock to make said youma hold her head tighter and throw her head back with a moan.

"Ah, so good I don't think I can hold back anymore." DD Red moaned as she felt her balls constricting and her climax approaching. "Get ready for a drink bitch, I'm cumming!" DD Red said as she thrusted harder and faster inside Rei's mouth while she was stroking the two other youma's cocks.

Said scout gagged feeling it touch the back of her throat before feeling something hot start shooting out.

"Oh, that's it I'm cumming!" DD Red moaned with her sperm shooting down Rei's throat while the other two started to come on her face from her strokes.

'Oh god! It's so hot! I can feel it going straight to my stomach!'

DD Red pulled out of her mouth and came on the bridge of her nose, the speed it hit caused the cum to splatter across her face. "There you go, a free facial."

The excitement from getting covered in cum and the stimulation of getting her pussy licked pushed Rei over the edge and she came on DD Blue's face.

Said youma smirked getting the juices on her face and licked at the folds while Rei came which made her moan and shudder even longer.

When the DD girls were done cumming they removed themselves from Rei and let her fall to the floor in a heap of cum. She panted while DD Purple rubbed her dick with some precum leaking out of it before she stared at Rei's chest.

"I'm gonna give her tits a real run for their money." DD Purple flipped Rei over and straddled her chest while placing her cock in between Rei's breasts, causing the priestess to blush at the sight of it. "Go on, lick the tip while I test out your udders to see if they're perfect."

"O-Ok." Rei said now licking the tip of the DD girls member cock. She hummed from the taste while moaning as she squeezed her breasts around it and it made her feel how warm and hotter it was compared to the others.

DD Purple started to thrust her cock in the crevice of her breasts, while she was kneading Rei's breasts, encasing her purple cock with the priestess's breasts adding more to the pleasure. "Oh fuck yeah, soft and firm, make sure to suck on the tip." she ordered.

The other DD girls started to masturbate at the sight of the tittyfuck, but DD Blue went down to Rei's sopping pussy again and started to lick at her cunt.

She moaned while the leader wiggled her tongue against it like a worm which just made Rei squirm.

As DD Blue was licking Rei's muff, she got and idea and probed her puckered ass with her index finger.

Rei gasped which made DD Purple push more of her dick in while roughly squishing the tits around her dick as she moaned louder and louder.

"This feels so good. It's astonishing that you're a virgin with a body like this." DD Purple moaned out loud. "I'll bet every guy who comes here to pray is secretly wanting to rip your clothes up and fuck you like the bitch you are."

"N-No, that's not true." Rei cried.

"Keep sucking." she ordered pulling her head back over the head. "And suck on it like it's the last thing you'll ever taste."

The DD Girls were getting more and more excited from Rei's situation, so much so that they started to stroke their cocks on Rei and try to go for another facial. Each of them got close and started to rub their dicks up and down as hard as they could while DD Purple was moving her hips faster and faster.

'I'm losing my purity to a bunch of demons, but still, I can't help but feel good.' Rei thought blushing even more. 'Her dick tastes amazing, I want more of her cum!' Rei bobbed her head faster and faster on the purple youma's cock. She felt the youma roughly move her head as she thrusted which pushed the dick in more as she felt the balls slap against her breasts.

While that was happening DD Blue started to finger Rei's asshole, adding to her already intense pleasure. "Mmm, maybe I'll be the first to pop your black cherry too."

"Mm, n-no." Rei whined with the youma cock still in her mouth. 'If she does that, I'll go crazy!'

The DD Pink, Red, and Green were now putting more effort into their strokes from the expression on the sailor scouts face.

When the finger pushed in deeper she let out a moan that made the youma grunt before their sperm gushed out like fountains. 'Ah, there's so much!' Rei thought feeling ecstasy in every fiber of her body. She opened her mouth to catch some while shuddering at how warm it all felt.

After a couple of seconds the youma's stream of cum dyed down and they got off of Rei to get a better look at their handy work. She was coated in sperm all over her body with her hair looking half white from it.

As Rei was basking in the afterglow of her massive orgasm, she reached up to her breasts and smothered the youma cum all over her breasts making the youmas cocks become even harder.

DD Blue decided that it was time to take this slutty priestess's purity. She held Rei's legs wide open and lightly rubbed the tip against it to tease the scout.

Rei blushed at the sight of DD Blue's cock at her entrance and looked away from the sight out of embarrassment.

"Make her watch as I take her precious little cherry."

DD Pink went over to Rei's head and held it both of her hands and moved it, so Rei was able to look at DD Blue penetrating Rei's slit.

Said scout let out a loud moan feeling the girth force its way into her small hole and squirmed from how good it felt stretching her open. 'Th-This is so embarrassing, but it feels so good.' Rei thought in pleasure of being violated.

"Oh yes!" grinned DD Blue feeling the tight hole make it hard to go in, which just made her keep pushing. "It's already snug, and I haven't even taken your hymen yet." DD Blue kept pushing inside Rei more and more until she reached the desired spot. She held onto the girl's hips before slamming all the way in and tore through it, making Rei let out a cry of pain and shook from the sudden feeling. DD Blue didn't give Rei the time to recover as she started to thrust frantically inside of her, with Rei's virgin blood flowing out of her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned out Rei who felt a wave of pleasure hit her which easily pushed the pain aside.

"Ah, ah, ah, your insides are boiling hot!" grunted the youma.

Getting excited from DD Blue fucking the priestess, DD Pink leaned Rei's head back and shoved her cock inside of her mouth. "Oh yes! Suck on my cock you slut!"

DD Pink and Blue thrusted inside of Rei, while DD Red, Green, and Purple were left to masturbate.

"Damn it, why are we the ones that have to get left out." DD Red said masturbating out of frustration.

"I wanted to try out her mouth."

"I wanted to take her black cherry." DD Green said.

"I already used her tits so I deserve one of her holes." spoke DD Purple.

"Ah, screw this." DD Red said walking over to Rei and grabbing her hand and forcing her to stroke the youma's cock. "You're not gonna get out of making all five of us feel good."

The other two youma agreed with DD Red as DD Blue and Pink shift their positions so the other three could join in.

Rei moaned while feeling her mind go blank with each thrusts while trying to rub the two dicks in her hands fast while feeling her breasts kneaded and used to pleasure the fifth one.

"Ah Man, I could fuck this bitch forever." DD Blue said fueled by ecstasy.

"Her mouth could use some work and it'd be a great fuck toy!"

As DD Green was fucking Rei's breasts, she started to tweak her nipples, adding more to the scout's pleasure as she moaned around the pink youma's cock.

"Oh yeah! Choke on my dick!"

The two youma that are getting jerked off by the priestess, moved her hands to where she was now fondling their testicles and leaving them to stroke their own cocks adding more to the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cover you in even more splooge!"

The five youmas either made Rei speed up her movements or picked up the pace themselves as they were fucking her without remorse.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! I'm gonna cum right into your womb!"

DD Blue and DD Pink came inside of Rei, filling her up to the brim while the other three came on her body for the third time that day.

Rei moaned feeling the sperm go down her throat and pussy while her eyes rolled into her head.

Like before it took the youmas a couple of seconds before they finished coming. After they were done they released whatever hold they had the scout in and let soak in the puddle of cum she was in before they shifted their positions to where Rei was in a cowgirl position with DD Red at her pussy, DD Blue at her asshole, DD Purple at her mouth, and DD Green and Pink getting a handjob from her.

"Bite down, I'm goin' in dry."

"No wait, hang on.." Rei didn't get to finish her sentence as DD Red and Blue thrusted inside her at the same time with DD Blue taking her anal virginity as promised. Rei moaned out loud with the mix of pain and pleasure of having one cock entering her dry and a big one entering her ass in one go. The pain was so intense that Rei tightened her grip on the two youma cocks she was jerking off, causing those two youmas to grunt. This time they teased the priestess by thrusting into slowly and shortly making Rei bite her lip and a slight tear stream down her face.

"Oh yes! Your ass is so much more tighter than your pussy."

Getting excited from the face Rei was making, DD Purple shoved her cock into the former virgin's mouth forcing her to bob her head up and down on it. "Come on, I want you to suck every drop of sperm out of my cock."

'More, more I want more.' Rei thought getting her holes filled up by youma cocks.

"Fuck! I can actually feel your sperm in her cunt, if I keep pushing in her she'll be popping babies out in no time flat." While DD Red was thrusting inside Rei, some of the leftover sperm inside her womb started to spurt out with each of the youma's thrusts.

"Go ahead, I wanna see her with a huge belly and turn into a breeding bitch for all of us. Who knows, maybe Queen Beryl will have her get fucked by the other youma."

'It feels like I'm being pulled from the inside out.' Rei thought in ecstasy.

"Come on, squeeze that ass tighter."

Rei did as she was told and contorted her ass to add to the blue youma's pleasure. The dicks in her pussy and ass moved together while sucking on the dick in her mouth harder and gripped the ones in her hands as hard as she could.

"I'm amazed that a slut like this could be a virgin." DD Pink moaned.

"Come on! Hurry up so we can knock this bitch up next!" grunted DD Green.

The three youma started to thrust their cocks faster and faster inside the priestess to speed up their climax.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" grunted DD Red while pistoning her dick in as deep as she could while Rei moaned as loud as her throat would allow.

A couple of thrusts and jerks later, the youma sheathed themselves inside Rei and came as hard as they could.

She moaned feeling her pussy and anus get filled while her belly became a little engorged from the amount. She tried taking every last ounce of cum that went inside her, but the ones she was jerking off came on her face and breasts.

"Oh yeah!"

These streams of cum took longer than the ones before, it took the DD girls a whole minute to finish cumming. When they pulled out Rei panted with sperm seeping from her pussy and cunt.

After the youmas conquered Sailor Mars, they brought her back to the dark kingdom and Queen Beryl let the other youmas have their fun with her. With the mission being a success, Beryl gave permission for all of the youma to seek out the other scouts and do what they wanted to her. Each DD girl licking their lips while bulges could be seen behind their clothes.

Queen Beryl used a good amount of her magic to resurrect the youma that have fallen by the scouts hand. five of them lead different squads of youma to take and subdue the scouts and all of them were eager for revenge. Each one eager to transform them into cumdumps like their friend.

DD Pink lead the team that would capture Usagi. DD Green for Makoto. DD Red for Ami. DD Blue for Minako. DD Purple for Michiru and Haruka.

And their queen even made it a contest. The one who brought their scouts, or scouts, back first would get a chance to impregnate each of them.


	51. Red Nova Dragon and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Red Nova Dragon and Jack

Series: Yugioh 5ds

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack." Spoke a very tired Crimson Devil while wearing a small black bra. "I'm going to hibernate for a while."

"How come?" he asked while flipping through channels since it was a slow day.

"As an Immortal, it takes a lot of souls to power me up. But since I'm not one to take souls unless they annoy me, I'm going to become a snake in the cold." She yawned. "Just don't cry when I return to my card Jack dear."

"I won't...wait, your card?"

"Yes, I'm returning to my card." She said while pointing to her card, which was on the table. "It's the only place that will keep my energy from overflowing the world and killing you lot."

"Since when did...you know what, nevermind."

Crimson chuckled before turning into a ball of energy and entered the card, but not before giving him a love lick on the earlobe.

He groaned while wiping the spit off his earlobe. 'I hate it when she does something like that.'

While that went on, his deck which was in it's case rested on the desk with a single card inside glowing. And it looked like it was glowing a blackish red color.

The Familiar walked by while grumbling to itself. "Stupid human, making me do his dry cleaning, what a lowly task for a demon like me." 'The mistress is crazy making me this...idiots servant!'

The card glowed before a small fireball popped out and hit the Familiar on the head.

"Ow!" He yelled as the fireball landed on the ground. "What the...why did this even hurt?"

The small ball of fire wiggled on the ground while not causing scorch marks.

The Familiar raised an eyebrow and tried nudging it while jumping back with a hiss. "Yeow!"

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Jack called without looking behind him.

"Nothing idiot human."

"That's not what your mistress said."

"Grrr, nothing…..master." He growled while the fireball wiggled again.

"See? That's not hard you annoying matchstick." he smirked while changing the channel again. 'Makes me remember the old days.'

The Familiar glared at the fireball and stuck his tongue at it before hopping around it.

The ball of flames just wiggled while the Familiar started to get even more annoyed.

'What is this thing doing?! Why can't I control it? And why is it only burning me?!'

That's when it started to roll on the floor near the couch.

'Wait, maybe it'll burn the couch and the human too! Yes! Go and end his life!' The Familiar laughed evilly.

The ball rolled near the couch and stood there while not burning the couch.

"FFUUCCCKKK!" he cursed making Jack turn with a frown.

"What is it this time?"

"I um….forgot to clean the stove?" He lied while the fireball hopped onto the couch. 'Stupid fireball! Can't even kill a human right.'

"Then go do it, and stop looking like a noob."

"I don't have boobs!"

"It's noob, not boob you idiot cinder brain!" he frowned while shaking his head as he hopped off. 'He's a pain in my butt.'

The fireball stayed on the couch while looking like it was turning pink for some reason as Jack flipped through the channels.

"Boring. Isn't there anything on besides these stupid reality tv shows?" he muttered before noticing the fireball and jumped while seeing it just sit there and expected the couch to catch on fire.

But it didn't do anything as it just stood there.

'What the?! How...that Familiar! It must have tried to burn me with this thing!' he thought with a growl. "Matchstick! Get in here!"

"What now?!" He yelled while hopping in.

"Why is there a fireball on the couch?"

"Uh….oh no! I hear someone at the door!"

"I don't hear- Hey! Get back here matchstick!"

"I can't hear you la la la!"

"Get back here and tell me you annoying little crap!" he growled while not noticing the fireball slowly growing.

The ball started to gain a humanoid form as the flames began to lick across the area, yet not burn anything at all. After a few seconds of this, a woman with black and red tattoos, red horns on her head with short black hair with red highlights, a long scaled tail, four tiny wings about the size of a baseball bat, a high F cup chest, a medium sized ass, yellow eyes, and a single blue gem between her breasts appeared. She wore a outfit similar to Jack's own outfit from when he was still in the Satellite district, but was more streamlined and had a hint of red in some places. However the strange feature was that her feet were completely draconic in nature.

"W-What the fuck?!" he cried out when he turned and jumped while the woman stretched out her arms and wings while her tail rose slightly and then fell back on the couch.

"Ah! Finally." She sighed while cracking her neck. "My backs killing me."

"Who….who the hell are you? How did you get in here?"

She turned to him with a frown. "Oh? That's funny, because I thought you knew me so fucking well that you'd recognize my blood wings!" She snapped in anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"For the love of the Crimson, I'm Red Dragon Archfiend, or Nova Dragon, whatever comes to mind!"

He felt that one hit him deep while floored and stunned that this was HIS dragon.

"Damn, glad that transformation worked, but how does this look feel cramped and tiny."

"I...I...EEH?!"

She crossed her hands around her chest while looking very annoyed. "Just shut the hell up!"

Jack frowned while trying to stay firm and crossed his arms. "Watch what you say?"

"Oh? Why should I? I've got a damn good reason for being so pissed off and annoyed 'king'."

"Don't talk back to me."

"Oh I'm scared, look I'm here for one reason and one reason only." She frowned while pointing her tail at Jack's chest.

"And that would be what lady?"

"To give you a piece of my mind." she spoke standing up and poked at his chest with a growl. "You think I haven't seen what's been going on in your deck? How you casually let that giant snake live here? You're one of the signers! You and me have beaten worst things than her even with injuries."

"She's not doing anything, besides being a pain in the ass." He groaned. "But that doesn't mean I like having her here, I just tolerate her."

"Well I don't." She growled. "I say you should get the others and have all of us get rid of her like with the other earthbound bastards."

"Look, I may not like her but that doesn't mean I need to act like a random asshole about it." He frowned. "I've considered it and if that does come to pass, I'll let you know, so go back to your card." 'Plus you're technically an earthbound yourself given you took her soul.'

"Not happening bucko."

Jack frowned. "Then I have no choice but to drag your ass back into it." He grabbed her and tried to lift her, but couldn't. 'What, fuck she's like Crimson Devil!'

"Ha ha ha! You can't pick me up." She chuckled while looking very amused.

"Give me a sec." he groaned before his mark glowed and started to pick her up.

"Eep!" She jumped while getting picked up and was placed on his shoulder. 'That's….oh crimson.'

'She's as heavy as a building!' He thought with a bit of strain. "Now get in...to your card!"

"Never!" She growled before using her tail to knock him back. He fell down while she landed on him and stood up with her arms crossed. "I came out of here for a reason, and it's to get rid of that floozy for good."

Jack groaned before getting very annoyed. "Like I said, I can't just...wait floozy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's nothing but a floozy!"

"...did you drink before leaving the deck? I mean I'm no expert in monster bars but-"

"I'm not drunk!" She snapped. "I'm going to send that snake slut back to the underworld with her head in her ass!"

He frowned as she turned to walk before he grabbed her tail and stood up. "I'm your master! I call the shots, and I'm ordering you to stand down!"

She growled while her eyes turned into slits. "You may be my master, but I won't stand to see you getting hooked with that slut." she started walking and dragged him as he tried to brace himself. "Which way did she go?"

"Hey!" He cried out. "Look, you look tired so why not go back into your card and take a nap for a few months?"

She entered the kitchen before looking through the cabinets. 'Where is that card?!'

That resulted in her ripping the cabinets off in frustration.

"Hey!"

She growled while looking through the other rooms, and breaking everything in her path in the process. "Come out you bitch! I'll burn your ass!"

Jack growled before running over and jumping on her back before wrapping his arm around her neck in a chokehold. "I said stop it!"

"Gah!" She gasped before bucking like a bull and started to break even more stuff, including a tv.

CRASH!

SHATTER!

All the while Jack tried to hang on for dear life.

"Let go of me! I'm doing this for us you fool!"

"Us? What the fuck are you talking about?! You're just making a mess!"

"Get off so I can burn her you idiot!" She roared in rage.

He gritted his teeth before reeling back and managed to make her lean back before using the momentum to help toss her on her side while he held her arms down. "Shut up and listen!"

"Gah!" She gasped while struggling. "You fool, now you're going to have a floozy in your nest!"

"You listen and listen good!" he made her look at him. "I'm the duelist, you're the dragon, and this is my choice!"

She scoffed and looked away with her tail swishing. "I'm just doing my job ever since I became your dragon!"

"Then why act like an annoying brat?"

"Because you slacked off! You let that slut influence you like a puppet."

"More like I'm influencing her." He muttered as he recalled Crimson Devil being more lazy than he first saw her getting out of the card.

"The point is, you need to stop acting like an ass and let me burn her!" she huffed with flames coming from her mouth.

"If you can't take a long deep breath and listen, then…..I'll get rid of your card." he threatened while inwardly fibbing but hoping she took the bait.

She paled before the flames vanished and her eyes looked like they were moving deeper into her face. "B-But...But…."

"No buts." he cut her off. "Now I'm gonna get off you, and you're gonna go sit on the couch, and I don't want any lip, got it?"

She nodded in fear while Jack got off her and the dragon woman moved VERY slowly towards the couch.

'She looks like a scared puppy.' he thought feeling a little bad while she sat down. "Now answer, and don't look away, but what's your deal with her so much? If you think I'm any less of the king before, then you're wrong."

"It's not that." She shivered. "It's just that….she's…."

"What?"

"She's unfit to be your queen." she spoke while looking away with a light blush.

"...what?"

"She's lewd, creepy and perverted. She's just a whore that can't even keep a small village safe, she's just not a queen."

"That's just her, but what do you even mean?"

She sighed. "Jack, you're still the king, no matter how many times Yusei wins. I'm just trying to help keep you safe from getting with the wrong woman who can't amount to being your queen. Not even that Carly girl would be good enough, and I at least enjoy her company to a point."

"So you're saying that no one's good enough?" He blinked. "Not that I care, but that's almost like you're….wait. Are you fixated on me?"

She stiffened. "N-No! Of course not!"

"Then what is it then? Because all I'm hearing is that you're mad and eager to hurt someone that gets too close, or is a woman." Jack said while crossing his arms. "So talk or I'll put your card in a blender."

"AHHH! Ok ok ok! I'll talk!" she spoke up quickly.

"Then talk."

"It's….complicated."

Jack got up and went towards the deck before grabbing her card. "One synchro monster milkshake coming right up."

"STOP!" she stood up. "I'm like this because I don't want to lose you!"

"Lose me? For what reason is that?"

"I just don't want you to go and forget me." She blushed while her wings flapped a little. "Especially to another girl."

He frowned and put the deck down. "How am I supposed to forget you if you're my ace monster?"

"Not in duels, I mean...well it's just weird! We've been together for years, winning one duel after the other, crushing your opponents with ease, and if you find some girl you might stop dueling altogether and I'll be stuck gathering dust for the end of time."

"..." he walked to her before pinching her nose.

"Ow!"

"That's for being a big time idiot." he frowned before letting go as she rubbed it. "Do you really think if I ever dated a girl I'd up and forget about dueling?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean….I don't know!"

"Then get your head out of the clouds and look at the picture in front of you, I'm not going to forget you, not even when I'm dating or hanging out with a girl. Even if Nova acts like a flirt, I'm not going to just act like an asshole to you."

"R...Really? You mean it?"

"I do mean it." He said seriously. "You're my ace, and nothing will change that."

She slowly smiled before hugging him. "Oh thank you for saying that Jack!"

"GAH!" He cried out before feeling a rib break. "Too….hard….."

She slowly let go hearing that while he winced. "Sorry, don't know my own strength."

"Just….get me to a hospital…" he groaned as some blood ran out of his mouth.

(Some time later)

"Well other than a broken rib, you're perfectly fine, although…" the doctor trailed off while looking at the duel monster. "I'd recommend you and your girlfriend go easy on the role playing."

"She's not my girl-"

"Alright." Interrupted the spirit. "I'll keep that in mind when we synchro summon on the bed."

"...sure, you're free to leave when you want, just let the nurse know first."

"I'll stay." She said with a frown. "Afterall, it's not the end of visiting hour."

The doctor headed out while shaking his head. 'Who knew Jack Atlas was into those kinds of girls?'

The girl looked at Jack before rubbing his cheek. "Again, sorry about before. But at least I didn't break your spine."

"Oh ha ha, well why did you interrupt me before? We aren't even dating."

"Well….it was a spur of the moment thing." She said while looking away.

'Why do I have a feeling that she's lying through her teeth?' Jack thought while thinking about kicking the Familiar in the face.

'Damn it! I slipped up! Ok, just relax, maybe you can use this to your advantage.' The spirit thought while her tail swished. 'Just stay calm and get him to see me as the only spirit in his life.'

(One week later)

The Familiar grumbled while looking at his mistresses card. 'When will you wake up? My heads about to burst!'

That was when said spirit popped out and landed on him, all the while stretching her tail and arms.

"Ah! That was the best nap in my entire existence!"

"Ah. Mistress...under you…" he groaned.

She blinked before using her second tail to grab the spirit by the face. "Oh it's you, good. Now you can tell me how everything went in my absence. Did you act like a good little kickball to Jack?"

"Um...about that."

She frowned while hissing in annoyance.

"Wait wait wait! I have a good reason!"

"Then talk or I might start using you as a bonfire."

The Familiar gulped. "Um well, let's just say while I've been...helping the human, something else….popped up."

"Popped up how?"

(Two seconds later)

We find Jack and Red Nova Dragon watching tv on the couch as Crimson Devil slithered in anger towards them.

"Jack!"

He turned. "Oh hey, how was the nap?"

"Don't act coy with me!" She hissed. "I know about that little crimson bitch servant trying to act like the top dog here, that's MY job!"

Red Nova stood up with her tail swishing. "Oh yeah? Last time I checked you had a face only a Berserk Gorilla could love, oh wait, it's still there."

She growled. "Oh you didn't just say that miss Venom ass."

"I did, what are you gonna do about it? Try to sit on me with that huge snake ass of yours?"

"At least my ass is big, yours is so tiny I'm surprised you can even sit. I mean you're just an overgrown lizard with bad breath."

Both walked towards each other while their chests touched along with their heads. They growled while Jack blushed at the scene.

'Oh crap, where the hell is Yusei when you need him?'

(Elsewhere)

Said male was panting while a white haired woman with blue parts cuddled against his chest, both naked and under the covers of a large bed.

"Mmm, Yusei you were wonderful." She said while her C cup chest moved up and down with her panting as her long tail rubbed against her tiny ass.

"You too." he got out while rubbing her back. 'Damn, she was full of energy.'

She smiled while nuzzling his cheek. "Thanks, it really reminds me of our first time, but with more nipping."

Yusei smirked while nipping her left ear, which was pointed like a Mystic Elf.

"Let's order room service, I wanna go again when we get our energy back."

"Alright, what will it be?"

"Anything really, but I'm in the mood for pancakes, extra maple syrup~" she purred the last word with a hint of lust.

'Gee, I wonder why.' he thought with a smile.


	52. Miss Dorey and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Miss Dorey and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-A few miles from Torrington-

It was a stormy night as the camera zoomed towards a white van. In said van showed the driver in a uniform and hat while looking through a newspaper.

"I wish this job was more exciting, but nope, I gotta take this laundry back and forth without actually looking at it. Pfft, the girls at that school are too young for my taste anyway, it's just being told I can't that's the pain."

As he was turning the paper, he didn't notice a figure walking towards the van and towards the back.

"Maybe I should just quit and get a job in the city? Now that's good for my wallet, and the chicks aren't half bad either." He said while daydreaming of a few women.

Click.

The back doors opened as the person jumped in and carefully moved towards the basket. They saw various ones and had to rifle around them for something that looked like it would fit.

The man looked at the mirror and noticed the person. "Hey! Get out of the laundry!"

ZAP!

A puff of smoke filled the room as the man started feeling his face gaining more hair and his teeth started getting longer. "Ahhh squeak!"

(Next day)

-Torrington Academy-

Martin walked towards his room while still confused why the girls went on a two day 'girls weekend' in the city. Something about getting Marie and Freya some 'bigger cups' or something like that. 'What does cups even mean?'

He figured this was a good time to get up to date on the latest horror movies since he's been busy with them for the past few weeks. Especially with the new movie he got, _Yui, the king of horror_ , a gore horror film that shows a coven of witches fighting an elder god called Yui. Said it was a box office hit in the states. "This movies going to be good!"

He got in his room and was thankful since he could see it on paid per view and especially thanks to Mom lending him a credit card for it, but JUST for the movie. After all, the rest was for his harem, per contract.

As he got ready to start the movie, he heard his stomach growling and decided to make some popcorn. He tossed some instant in the microwave, hit the button, then started to wait and whistled.

Beeeep.

However, what he didn't know was that a certain white van was entering the academy's back area and stopped close to the laundry doors.

The front door opened as a woman with long brown hair, light green eyes, and wearing a washers uniform that was a little too big for her, walked out as she tried to keep the shirt from slipping down.

"Stupid garment, this is why this future is just begging for change." she muttered while looking around the empty area. 'I don't know how I became free, but I won't lose this chance at revenge. My spell brought me here to find that infernal boy, and when he's dead I can go back to forming my new coven of witches, and I'll start with his little friend!' She smirked before her pants fell down, revealing a set of green bloomers, as she tried to walk towards, and fell on her face. "Ow! Damn garments!"

The woman got back up and pulled her pants back on before careful going inside the building. She saw students around and frowned before muttering some words before she glowed and casually walked by them with no one turning towards her. 'Foolish mortals, with no protection spells or runes I'll even have time to torture that boy. Perhaps I'll turn him into a mouse and see how long he lasts against a crow.'

She walked down that hall and sensed the aura of the boy a few doors down. 'There!' She thought with a smirk before walking towards the door.

" _Ahhh!_ "

" _Ha ha ha! Foolish witches, you cannot stop the power of an elder god!_ " Laughed a voice from behind the door as the sounds of screaming was heard.

She blinked and moved near the door before putting her ear against it.

" _Yui! The witches of Asmodeus will stop you!_ "

" _Oh? That's a fool's end, especially after I burnt your sisters at the stake! Ha ha ha!_ "

'Asmodeus? What's going on in there for a prince of hell to be mentioned like it's natural?' She thought as her shirt dropped a little, revealing her red bra and D cup chest. 'And what's an elder god?'

" _Alabkoom!_ "

KABOOM!

She jumped from the sound and was now on guard. 'A battle? Ok, now it's time to get serious!'

The sounds of explosions rocked the area as we see Martin on the edge of his seat, watching the final battle between the now half dead Yui and the witches, who were now without their left arms and legs, yet still fighting.

" _Expelabo!_ "

" _Gah! Insufferable witches!_ "

She frowned and grabbed the knob before pushing it open with her hands up, but stopped when she saw Martin watching the movie, which showed moving pictures, and he didn't notice her and kept staring at it.

" _Alabazka!_ " The witches called out before blasting the elder god with lightning, causing him to explode in a pool of gore.

That was when the woman moved closer to Martin, only for a flaming skull to pop out of the blood and caused her to fall back in shock.

"Huh? What was that?" Martin said while turning around and saw no one. "Must be my nerves."

She held her chest and saw him look back at the movie which still caught her eyes since she never saw something like this, ever. 'W-What is that box? Is it a living book? A portal to hell? What?!' She felt her heart beating faster as she never had a scare like that before, not even when she saw the princes of hell enter her house centuries ago as a young girl.

The flaming skull roared out while spewing flames at the witches.

" _Ok, now! Satainaaskaboom!_ "

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

" _AHHHHHH!_ " The skull screamed as it exploded into shards and flames.

"Yahoo!" Martin called out as the credits started rolling. "That was the best ending ever!"

'Ending? That was horrible! What sort of witches would go against Asmodeus himself?' She thought in horror before seeing Martin getting up and put in a strange circle into the box labeled, _Witch killer from Planet X_.

The screen started to show some witches with pointy hats getting blown apart by strange cat like monsters with tentacles for teeth and holding a long tube like thing that shot a blast of blue fire from it.

" _Death to all witches!_ "

" _For the Empire of X!_ "

" _AHHHHH!_ "

"I love this scene." Martin smiled.

The woman paled before running out of the room in fear, and reliving the witch hunts from her life. 'No! No no no no no! I won't go through that again!'

(A little while later)

She paced back and forth while trying to come up with an idea to get her hands on the boy, without getting a heart attack. All the while pulling up her pants.

'Wait! If I get him to come to me, then he'll fall into my trap with no way of escaping!' She smirked. 'Now what does that boy like? Mmm, witchcraft, no too obvious. Mmm ah! The supernatural, that's got to work!'

That was when she forgot to pull her pants up and some kids saw her bloomers.

"Damn."

"That's one thick ass."

"And bloomers? That's so last week."

She frowned at that before pulling her pants up. 'I'll have to keep in mind to finding clothes that actually fit! Curse myself for not learning a clothing shrinking spell before.'

(With Martin)

He was busy looking at his comic book collection as he didn't see the strange envelope getting slipped under his door. 'Best edition yet.'

Knock knock.

"Huh?" He looked from his comic book.

Knock knock.

"I'm coming!"

Knock knock knock.

He got up and walked towards the door, only to see the envelope and looked confused. "What's this?" He looked at it and saw it was addressed to a _Mister Mystery_. "Um which Mystery? Like dad?"

Seeing as how it was here, he shrugged and tore open the top. Inside was a small paper with a pentagram on it. But the language was in ancient greek, a subject he never really looked at before.

"..." he walked towards the window before ripping it apart and threw the paper out of the window. "Better safe than sorry as they always say."

With the woman she could see the paper fall down while in the bushes and fumed. 'Damn that boy! That was my best hex spell!' She thought in rage. 'That cost me an arm and a leg of a few of my girls to get!'

Seeing how this didn't work, seems she was gonna need ANOTHER plan.

'And I got an idea.' She smirked.

(Later)

The woman looked around the area as she held a cage of locusts in her hand. "This has to work, after all locusts are my main familiar."

"Bzzz."

"Now I can see his every move." She smirked while not knowing that she was near the cafeteria or that it was full of pre-made food. She opened the door as they slowly flew out.

"Bzzz." They buzzed before smelling the food and flew towards it, scaring Java and a few students in the process.

"Ahh!"

"Big bugs!"

She facepalmed while her bra became exposed again. 'Damn it!'

With Martin, he was busy watching some tv in his room, with a bowl of eyeball gummies next to him. 'This is the life.'

But that was when he noticed a few locusts flying into the room.

"Huh? These aren't Saiddy's insects, right?" He took a closer look at them and poked one on the eye. "Well they aren't turning to dust so that's a good sign."

"Bzzz."

"Wait, then that means...AHHH!" he screamed jumping up while they started to swarm the room and fly onto the gummies while he ran and opened the door before bolting out.

(With the woman)

"Finally!" She grinned while seeing through the eyes of the locusts, and looked at the eyes. "But what's wrong with him? Is he a cannibal?"

"Bzzz." Went the locusts before Martin came back in with a vacuum cleaner in his hands.

"Try this on for size!"

ZOOOOOOOM!

The machine came to life as the insects got sucked into the tube and started filling the bag up.

"Ah!" She cried out while getting very dizzy.

After a few minutes, the insects were gone and the room was completely clean.

"There, now where are my eyeballs?" Martin said while the woman looked very sick.

'This isn't my day.'

(Later)

She grumbled before getting a very crazy idea, a frontal attack followed with a hex to make him 'stone cold'. 'I've tried everything but that, and it's not like he's going anywhere.' She looked at the door before breaking it down. "Prepar-"

But inside was a large hairy monkey with a bloody axe in its hand. And it was looking at her.

"AHHH!" She screamed before falling on her ass, as her shirt fell down and her pants ripped from the impact.

The monkey reached for its head and pulled it off, revealing Martin. "Huh?" 'Damn it! Who did I scar besides Di?' he looked down and blushed seeing the bloomers and bra, but noted the person had green skin.

"W-What in all the circles of hell?!" Miss Dorey stuttered while pointing her finger at Martin.

"Miss Dorey?!"

"It's Prindella Grizzwalda Dorey." She said while trying to calm herself down.

"How are you here!?" he asked while feeling helpless and defenseless as she slowly got back up, although she looked less scary considering her underwear was clear as day.

"Like I know, but now I shall make you pay." She said while trying not to think about the killer monkey thing from before. "Now feel my power!"

ZAP!

Flish!

But when she tried to use a spell, it fizzed out of existence.

"..."

"..."

"...that's it?"

"What's going on?!"

Flish!

Flish!

Flish!

She kept snapping her fingers since all she got was small sparks, but nothing else.

Martin slowly felt a little more confident as he smirked. "What's wrong? All out of magic?"

"Silence!" She snapped while starting to sweat. "It's just a minor setback!"

'Hmm, if she can't use magic, then I might not need the U-Watch after all.' He thought before grabbing her hands. "Too bad, not!"

She tried to pull back as she didn't notice that her hands was starting to sizzle like a cooked steak. She then felt a burning sensation. "OW!"

Martin looked down and was confused while seeing steam rising up. "What the…" He let go of her hands as a small pentagram with a M in the middle of it appeared on her left palm.

"OW!" She cried out before seeing the symbol and gasped. "What in the dark lord's loins happened?!"

"What is this thing? Did you do this?"

"No I didn't you stupid boy!" She growled before paling. "No...no no no no no no no!"

"What?"

"It's a familiar seal!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Miss Dorey panicked while trying to use a seal removal spell on it, which failed miserably. 'No! This can't be happening! I-I can't be a familiar to a mortal!'

Beep beep beep.

He looked at the U-Watch while glancing at Miss Dorey. 'Should I answer it? She might try to get away or run if I do.'

Beep beep beep.

'Just what is the accursed sound?' She thought before trying to run, only to get yanked back by an invisible chain. "Gah!"

'Well that answered my own question.' He thought before activating the U-Watch, causing the woman to jump in shock. "What is it Mom?"

" _Just checking up on you._ " She said before seeing Miss Dorey. " _Oh there you are, I was wondering where you went off to._ "

That confused them both while the witch was still trying to get out of the room.

"What do you mean by that Mom?"

" _Well, it's just after all the time and resources the Center used to release the Black Witch from her prison, who wouldn't be wondering how said witch was doing in the modern world._ "

"WHAT?!" he cried out with Miss Dorey going wide eyed. "What do you mean release her?!"

" _I did, but with a reason._ " She smirked. " _The Center may be a organization dedicated for the paranormal but in the magic department, it's seriously lacking. Thus, I released her, but not before writing the papers for her probation._ "

"Why you little mortal!"

" _You can get mad all you want, it still won't change the fact that you're now agent Mystery's familiar._ "

"How do you know that?!" Martin said in shock.

" _It's simple, when releasing her I noticed that the banishing spell was off and after looking through several magical texts from the Library of Alexandria, I found the problem. Somehow agent Mystery misspoke and spoke a reverse familiar spell. Basically it's an ancient way of making a human bind a supernatural being to a person, it was used a lot in Europe before the library was burned._ "

Dorey paled while sweating like crazy. "I-I can't! I'm a witch in league with Amon!"

" _And now you're a familiar, and one of agent Mystery's harem as per the Harem Act._ "

"What?!" they both cried out with Martin going pale.

" _Congratulations, you now have a witch, what will you nickname her?_ " She said while referencing Pokémon.

"Harem?!" Dorey yelled out loud. "How?! Only the moors could have harems!"

"Mom you can't be serious! She tried to turn me and Java into toads and turned Diana into an ugly witch!"

" _Yes, the same would go to Marie and Freya, yet their in the Harem Act. Now I want both of you to take deep breaths, and act like normal humans._ "

"I am not a human you harlot! I am a powerful witch! I would sooner burn at the stake then become this man's familiar!"

" _That can be arranged._ " She spoke coldly before signing off.

"That mortal prostitute." She growled in rage before Martin threw her some pants. "What are you doing mortal?"

"Uh, you don't have any pants on, remember?"

She blushed while feeling humiliated at a mortal like him seeing her underwear. 'Damn him!' she grabbed them and hastily rushed to put them on while Martin covered his eyes.

(A little while later)

"So you're stuck with me." Martin said while a little overwhelmed.

"Unfortunately." She grumbled while feeling like the pants were tight on her hips. "So what are you going to do? Make me do horrible things to humiliate me?"

"No." He said. "I'm not going to do anything like that, but making you stand on your head might fit the bill for right now."

She growled while the mark glowed and she felt compelled to do it. Which she did as her shirt fell down over her head.

Martin blinked while getting an idea. "Ok, now dance like a mad bear."

She got up while doing it, which made her more annoyed and very humiliated.

Martin snickered at the sight while feeling tempted to record this. "Ok, now stop and sit next to me. Then relax and lighten up."

She grumbled while walked towards the bed and sat down. "Fine, mortal."

"Miss Dorey, maybe you would act more positive. I mean I'm not that bad right?"

"You're a mortal, very annoying and weak."

"Well if I'm so weak, then how did I seal you up?" he smirked.

"Chance." She huffed.

"But tell me, why are you a witch?"

"Family of witches, I was the most promising in a family of 'good' witches." She frowned. "I had a small kingdom under my control in my teens and fifty familiars before I was sealed."

"Wait, you use to have good witches back in the day?"

"Of course, the early witches were all good and used werewolf's to fight off the princes of hell." She groaned. "It was a boring time before me and the armies of witches stamped them off the face of the earth."

"Oh but we have a group of good witches here in this time."

She groaned in annoyance. "Amon preserve me!"

"Besides, you should actually feel a little relieved. I mean, back then witch hunts were real common, but today no one really believes in them anymore."

She turned to him like he was insane. "That's impossible, witches are more powerful then you mortals."

"Well that's what happened since science became a thing." He said. "Now witches are just seen in books, movies and tv shows."

"Movies?"

"Um, you know, moving picture boxes?" He said before seeing her back quickly away to a corner.

"No! Not the evil portal!"

"Huh?"

"It was horrible! So much blood!"

"...you mean the movies I've-wait! Did you spy on me?!"

"...perhaps."

He blinked while slowly understanding what happened this morning. 'Should have know.'

"Just don't let me near that horrible portal!" She yelled in horror while looking like a very scared puppy instead of an all powerful witch.

"Um...relax there." he spoke awkwardly. "It's not real."

"But the blood, the witches, the elder god thing!"

He sighed. "Look, it's not real and if you just calm down I'll help you better understand what stuff we have now. Ok?"

She gulped while nodding a little bit. 'Like I have any real choice.'

Martin sighed before seeing her slowly getting up. 'This might take a while.'

(Later)

"And that's how a tv works."

"So it's not a portal to hell?" Dorey said while slowly laxing a little bit. And by a bit, it really meant a lot.

"No, it's just radio signals making a picture."

"...and a radio is what exactly?"

He sighed. "Imagine it like a crystal ball, only you can just hear stuff, not see it.

She blinked. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Look, I know you're learning, but please just imagine this in your head."

"..." she thought about it and still didn't get it.

"How about this, imagine a person speaking to you from far away but it can be louder or softer if you hear it."

"Like an echo?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I get it now." She said with confidence. "But what does this have to do with the portal to hell again?"

"It's kinda similar with tv, only with the tv it transmits video waves that shows a picture AND sound."

"Uh huh, so a tv just let's you see and hear stuff from far away? Is that it?"

"That's right." He smiled.

She nodded before asking. "So what about movies then? Are they similar to tv?"

Martin sighed at that. "Yes it is."

"Ok, but what about-"

"You know what, I'll tell you more tomorrow, I'm kind of exhausted from this entire day." he yawned.

"But there's still so much I don't get. Like what makes those metal boxes move without any horses? If it's science then how can it make something that big move with ease?"

"I'll tell you later." He yawned before getting under the covers. "You better get to bed yourself, you look very tired too."

"Fine." she huffed before looking around and figured she had to rest on the floor and laid on her back. 'Curse this human and this humiliating new role of mine.'

Martin looked down before putting a blanket over her. "Night."

She blinked while the camera zoomed towards the list again and the following was read, _Professor Samson_ , in bold letters. 'This mortal is too odd for me, Amon preserve me.'


	53. Juleka and Rose

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Juleka and Rose

Series: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adrien was currently waiting outside the school tapping his foot while checking his watch. "Where is she? If she's not here soon she'll be late."

"Give her a break Adrien, that alarm clock of hers never works." remarked Plagg in his pocket. "She'll be here in no time to give you your morning kiss." he snickered.

"Oh would you be quiet, we're still mad at you and Tikki for getting caught and recorded by Alya. I thought Kwami couldn't be filmed if you didn't want to be?"

"We let our guards down okay, jeez." he sighed before looking over and saw Marinette running over. "Here comes your Juliet."

"Sorry I'm late," panted Marinette. "We had to...take care of something."

"What could be so important you nearly missed school?" asked Plagg.

"Your son!" Tikki spoke up to Plagg poking her head out of Marinette's purse looking tired and irritated "He wouldn't stop crying all night, it took forever to get him to go back to sleep." she said before a smaller purple head poked out.

"Dada!"

"Hey buddy, were you giving mommy a hard time?" Plagg floated out and over to his son who giggled.

"Yes, and now it's your turn." Tikki said lifting him and giving him to Plagg. "I need a nap."

"No problem, it can be a guys day." he smiled while his son looked around while he floated back in Adrien's pocket.

"Just try not to make too much sound in class." Adrien looked at Marinette with a smile. "Shall we my lady?"

"Yeah, just be careful. Catbug's only two days old." she whispered while taking his hand as the two headed inside.

Catbug cooed as he tried looking out.

"No no no." Plagg said pulling him back. "Just stick close to dada and you'll be safe. Besides, this means I can show you how great camembert is kiddo."

"So Adrien, have you talked to your dad about _us_?"

"Uh, well, I wanted to last night, but...he wasn't there." Adrien said darting his eyes around.

"In other words, he wussed out." Plagg remarked with a grin.

"Adrien." frowned Marinette as they reached class.

"I know I know, it's just, well I've never had a girlfriend before, and with my dad I'm scared he'll say something like 'This is unacceptable, you will not meet this girl again' or set me up with someone else he thinks is 'good enough'. Don't take it the wrong way, but...your family owns a bakery, not exactly a high class career."

"Hey, it's an important job for all of Paris. Ever seen some of those high class pastries? My parents are experienced and can make that stuff easy."

"Like I said, it's not me you should be worried about, it's more my dad. He makes sure everything is all perfect, and he's not exactly the most easygoing guy. Remember the whole Bubbler incident just cause Nino wanted to throw me a party? I mean maybe if you actually impressed him with your designs he might not be so critical."

"Speaking of critical, you heard from Alya that the Ladyblog is exploding with posts from girls who've come out of the closet?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said they were inspired by Ladybug since she's such a big hero, and I'm happy for all of them. They shouldn't feel like they need to hide who they truly are."

"And all thanks to you." Adrien said.

They reached the class and took their spots while the camera panned over to Rose looking down at her phone.

She let out a giggle and sent a text to the sender who just so happened to be Juleka.

Said girl smiled while sending another message back, but had to put her phone away when the teacher came into the classroom much to Rose's disappointment.

"Alright class, I hope you all studied for the test today." Miss Bustier said to the students and made them groan.

"Oh no, I forgot." whispered Marinette with dread.

"What I wouldn't give for a villain attack." Alya whined.

Miss Bustier began to pass out the papers with Juleka glancing over to Rose and slid her phone out a little under the desk before sending her a quick text.

Unfortunately she was caught by a certain blonde.

"Miss Bustier! Juleka is texting." Chloe spoke up while the teacher turned her head with Juleka and Rose paling before the latter's phone chimed at receiving the text.

Juleka saw Miss Bustier look at her and gulped with the teacher putting two and two together and crossing her arms. "Um...sorry."

"Since you two seem to think your conversation is so important, perhaps you should share it with the class."

"Wait Miss Bustier!" spoke Rose standing up. "I was the one sending the texts, Juleka didn't send me any back. I just wanted to wish her a good morning but couldn't cause she came in a little late."

She frowned before pointing to the front of the class. "Then stand in front of the class and tell us word for word what you put if that's true, and let's hear Juleka's reply."

The two turned red before slowly making their way to the front. They glanced at the other and looked down at their phones before Rose took a deep breath and started.

"Hey Juleka, did you have sweet dreams?"

"Of course...you were in them." replied Juleka while trying to avoid eye contact with a blush.

"Oh! That's so sweet of you." spoke Rose trying to keep it together while hiding behind her. "Maybe we could...walk to school...together?"

The class, even the teacher were surprised.

"Wait...are you two…" Sabrina pointed at each of them. "Togather? Like together together?"

The two of them didn't answer and just looked to the sides away from the other with their cheeks pink.

"Hold it." Chloe cut in and marched up to Rose. "I thought you were straight?"

"Well….the truth is….I'm….bi." she admitted without looking her in the eyes. "I like guys AND girls."

That stunned the class while Chloe frowned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, it doesn't work like that. You either like boys or, ugh, girls, you can't do both."

"Actually Chloe, that's not true." said Miss Bustier replied. "Bisexuality is quite common in this day and age. Even here in Paris."

"Like, that sounds completely, ugh!" scoffed Chloe with Rose looking close to tears with Juleka frowning and standing in front of her.

"What's 'ugh' is your attitude." she said. "You can say all you want about us, but that just means you have no real love for anyone but yourself, and personally I find it sad."

"What? Oh you...no good...ugly creep!" huffed Chloe while the two looked ready to fight.

"Let's just calm down." spoke Marinette moving in between them. "I mean, we still have a test to get to, right Miss Bustier?" she said hoping she'd intervene.

"That's right Marinette. Juleka, Rose, put your phones on my desk and take your seats so we can get started."

Juleka glared at Chloe who smirked before walking over and put her phone down next to Rose's before heading back to her seat and sat down without another word.

Marinette sighed and took her seat with Adrien giving her a thumbs up before the class commenced with the test.

After class the students walked out rubbing their heads or hobbling like zombies.

"I think my brain is broken." Nino moaned.

"Was that last answer meant to be four or ten? No wait, or was it eleven? Ah!" groaned Alya.

"Owee, my head." Rose let out befor Juleka gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

"Better?"

"Yes." she perked up with a blush and smile.

"I thought it would." she smiled while they walked down the stairs and she looked away with a frown. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"We were both at fault sweetie, no need to beat yourself up. In a good relationship everyone shares the burdens of responsibility."

Juleka smiled and pulled her close. "You're the best, babe."

"I know, you remind me all the time, were two half a whole" she smiled before gasping. "Oh! I almost forgot, I got something for us." she said reaching into her pocket and pulled out two yinyang pendants. "I found these at a cute oriental store and thought they'd be perfect for us. One represents light." she said holding up the white Yin pendant. "And the other represents darkness." she then held up the black yang pendant before handing Juleka the Yin pendant. "This one's for you."

"But wouldn't I be more suited for darkness?" She asked looking at it.

"It's not about it matching your style silly. It's to think of me, The Yin to your Yang."

Juleka held it up while chuckling. "Wow, that sounded really cheesy, but I get what you mean." she put it around her neck with Rose putting hers on.

"See? Now we'll always remember each other with these on." she said before hugging Juleka.

Juleka hugged her back while unaware of Chloe spying on them from the walkway with a glint in her eyes.

"Mock me will you? Well let's just see what your tone is after this." she held her phone up and started recording them hugging before they pulled back and kissed each other briefly which just made her smirk evilly.

Meanwhile, Gabriel Agreste was in his study reading an old book. He flipped through the pages while trying to find some sort of clue he could use. And soon enough he found something that caught his attention and closed the book. He walked over near the portrait of his wife before pressing buttons hidden in the painting making the floor opened up and he went sliding on down into his secret room before touching the brooch as a Kwami came flying out in front of him.

"Yes, master?"

"I saw something in the book that I want your answer on. I discovered a page regarding this miraculous on how it's possible for two akuma to be used at once, even though you told me it wasn't." he frowned.

The Kwami gulped and glanced away. "Well, before, with some of the previous users of the moth miraculous, there were times when they would be able to do such a thing, but only regarding fusion."

"Fusion?"

"You may have misinterpreted the text master. You can still only send out one akuma, but if it enters something two individuals value most it's capable of creating a fusion."

He rubbed his chin while walking past his Kwami and looked out the window. "So, it would be possible to form a new breed of villain so long as they both cherish the same item at the same time?"

"Yes. A two for the price of one deal as you humans say."

He slowly grinned and turned to Nooroo. "That'll make things quite interesting to see, just thinking of the new villains I can make to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses is making me want to see it at this very moment. Dark Wings Rise!"

Butterflies flew up and swarmed all around him as Nooroo was pulled into the brooch before they turned dark and his body began to become covered by his alter ego, Hawkmoth. "Now let's see what we can find."

Back at school, Rose and Juleka were back in class taking notes while this time keeping the urge to text each other under control. But it didn't stop them from looking back at each other.

'I wonder if she'd wanna come over for some studying.' thought Juleka dreamily.

'Maybe Juleka would wanna go get some ice cream after school.' Rose thought writing their initials in a heart with a "4 ever" underneath. She let out a happy sigh before feeling her phone start vibrating in her pocket. "Huh?"

Juleka herself felt her phone doing the same and glanced at Rose, but when she shook her head she was confused. 'Is someone trying to call me in the middle of class?'

When Rose looked at the caller ID she raised her hand. "Ms. Mendeleiev? Can I go use the restroom?"

"Don't take too long." she replied while jotting down stuff for the class to copy as Rose headed out of the classroom then answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose, are you in class right now?" came her dad's voice. "Me and your mom have to talk to you about something we just heard."

"I'm heading to the bathroom. It was the only way out of class to answer."

"Good, because we've got a problem." came her mother's voice as she entered the bathroom. "We just got an anonymous tip that you and your friend are lesbians."

"What, how did you…"

"Is it true Rose?" asked her dad. "Be honest with us."

"Well….not exactly, I mean I like boys too." she replied trying to stay calm.

"Why didn't we hear about this sooner? How long have you been hiding this from us?"

"Well after Prince Ali said a long distance relationship could never work Juleka was their to comfort me and…well….."

"Rose, as of this moment, break it off." spoke her mother's voice. "We don't want you to stop being friends, but that's as far as we'll allow it."

"But mom-"

"You heard her Rose, no arguing." spoke her dad before the call ended.

Rose felt her heart twist in pain before the door opened and Juleka walked in with her phone in her hand. "I..I….I can't believe it."

"You too?" Juleka asked.

Rose turned to her with tears leaking out and slowly nodded. "Your parents want us to break up too?"

"No, they…" Juleka took a shaky breath. "They think I should attend a different school."

Rose covered her mouth before she closed her eyes and burst out crying before hugging Juleka who hugged her with her own tear. "I-It's not fair! W-What's wrong with them?! We're not hurting anyone."

"I don't know, but I have an idea of who the fink is that ratted us out." she spoke rubbing Rose's back while frowning and thinking of Chloe.

"They can't just make us split us up, they can't!" sobbed Rosa crying onto Juleka's shoulder.

"I don't want to either!" the dark haired girl said resting her head against hers with her tears streaming down her cheek as well.

Their negative emotions were felt by Hawk Moth who grinned.

"Well well well, seems I didn't have to wait too long. Time to see what my new fusion is like." an akuma fluttered on his hand before filling it with darkness and let it fly. "Fly my akuma, find the ones whose broken feelings that need mending and evilize them!"

Back in the restroom the two girls didn't see the akuma before it went into Rose's necklace which linked with Juleka's.

They stiffened up before raising their heads as the moth symbol appeared over their eyes.

"Taijitu, you both once worked for me and I have seen your pain. Accept my power again and bring me the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Succeed and I promise you will be together forever."

"Yes Hawk Moth." they replied in unison before they started getting covered in the mass of darkness before it pulled them together into a single mass. It glowed brighter while a taller figure appeared wearing a skintight suit with the right side black, the left side white, and with the shoes and gloves vice versa, the right ones being white and the left being black. Their hair was long which looked like a stripe pattern of white and black.

There was a knock as Miss Bustier's classroom door before a couple walked in. "Hello Miss Bustier."

"Huh? Hello, how can I help you?" she asked the man and woman with the man having black hair and stone grey eyes. The woman had long brown hair with red eyes.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Couffaine we're here for our daughter."

"Oh! I'm sorry." she stood up. "Juleka is in another class at this time."

"Not anymore." came a voice from behind the couple before they turned to see a man and woman with the man having short blond hair and grey eyes and the woman with long lighter blond hair and blue eyes.

"We were told they were in the restroom." the woman said.

"And I take it you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Lavillant?" asked Miss Bustier.

"Correct, we're here for Rose." replied Mrs. Lavillant while turning to the other parents. "I'm guessing you two were told of this little secret they were hiding from us?"

"Oh yes, and obviously we need to get her out of this toxic environment." replied Juleka's mom before they heard screaming from outside the classroom. They went out and saw students running in panic. "What's going on?"

Slowly the new villain walked out in the middle of the courtyard while smirking. "Time for some fun." the villain spoke with a single voice that sounded like two. She turned and saw Mylene running by in fear before jumping over her and landed down, cutting off her escape route before looking down at the girl who shivered in fear. "Oh please." she said before raising her black gloved hand and put it to her chest.

Mylene's eyes widened before a dark orb slipped out of her back and she let out a scream before curling up and covering her head in fear.

"Rah!" Taijitu let out making a scary face making her run off. "Hahahah. That was priceless, don't you think?" she asked herself. "Oh big time, let's do it again." she replied in an eager tone back to herself before looking at the classroom where her alter egos left and saw Chloe among the other students looking out the door. She narrowed her eyes as they slammed the door shut before she walked towards it.

"Ahhh!" screamed Chloe while Adrian and Marinette helped the others barricade the door while the snob ran and hid under the desk. "Like, another bad guy? Why can't they just take a vacation?"

"CHLOE! COME OUT OF THERE YOU GUTLESS FINK!"

"I think she might be calling for you." spoke Adrien while Plagg in his bag tried to keep Catbug from popping his head out.

"Oh great. What did you do this time Chloe!?" Kim shouted.

"When we get our hands on you we're gonna drag you out by your fake blonde hair!" Taijitu yelled kicking at the door.

"I didn't do a thing!" she spoke up while the students tried holding against the barricade while Marinette and Adrien moved near the back. "And my hair is naturally blonde you reject from a black and white movie!"

"What are we gonna do? If we can't get out of here we can't transform?" Marinette asked.

"Not just that, but what do we do about Catbug? Plagg and Tikki can't look after him if we're using their powers so he's gonna be on his own." stated Adrien.

"I got an idea. Bring him over." she said to Adrien.

He trusted her judgement and moved over. "What is it?"

"Catbug, hide and seek." she whispered to the Kwami.

"Oooh! Me me me!"

"Okay you hide in here." she said opening her purse with Tikki flying out.

He jumped in and giggled while she looked in.

"Now I'll come find you in a bit, just stay in there and don't come out." she said closing the bag and put it on a desk. "That'll keep him quiet. Now we just gotta get out."

Taijitu punched the door with her white gloved hand, busted a hole through it, and grabbed Sabrina.

"Ahhh!" she screamed while trying to get away. "She's got me!" she cried before the villain used her powers and extracted a white orb from the girl. She went wide eyed while Taijitu let go of her wrist and Sabrina scowled before turning towards where Chloe was hiding. "Chloe! Get your fat butt out here you tramp!" she snarled and pulled her out.

"Hey! Like, what's the big i-" Chloe was cut off as Sabrina sat on her back and started twisting her legs back like a wrestler making the girl cry out. "Ow!"

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid and ignorant thinking! Let's see how you like strutting your stuff with two broken legs!"

The student's gasped before Ivan ran up and pulled Sabrina off.

"Let me go! She's had this coming for a long time! You're all thinking it!"

"Well I guess that takes care of Blondy, don't you agree Taijitu?" the villain asked herself. "Oh absolutely, but I wanted to make her pay entirely, maybe a little bit later, after we get the miraculous for Hawkmoth of course."

"Hey! Just who are you?" called Rose's dad from the second floor. "You leave those kids alone!"

"Daddy?!" Taijitu let out in surprise. She saw the other parents nearby and shook her head. "Mom? Dad?"

"Rosie?"

"Juleka?" the girls mother let out.

Taijitu frowned and pointed at her chest. "We are neither! We are Taijitu, we are one, and thanks to Hawk Moth none of you will tear us apart!"

Their eyes widened while Adrien and Marinette took the chance with the others trying to keep Sabrina subdued to carefully climb out of the window.

"Everyone this way!" Adrien called.

They turned with Chloe being the first to run over. "Out of my way!" she barked and climbed out with the others following and Sabrina yelling out while hot on the girl's heels.

"Well that takes care of them, let's go." Marinette said.

"You said it, Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Both of them transformed into their alter egos while Juleka's dad tried staying firm and walked towards the fusion supervillain.

"Juleka, this is your father talking. You listen and listen well young lady, you're going to stop this right now or you're grounded for two months."

"Shut up!" Taijitu snapped grabbing his collar and lifted him up. "I'm done listening to you, we both are. We serve Hawk Moth now." she finished and tossed him into Rose's father.

Both of them dropped while Rose's mother watched as Taijitu walked towards her with her black hand stretched out.

"You wanted to separate us, now you'll get separated from your courage."

The woman backed away before the door burst opened and they looked back to see Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Hold it right there!" called Ladybug spinning her yo-yo while Cat had his staff out.

"You two? Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." she growled

Marinette swunging her yo-yo out which Taijitu jumped over while Cat ran at her with his staff at the ready.

She smirked before taking a deep breath and exhaled out a large pink cloud that Cat landed in.

"Gah *cough* *cough* what the-" he said before he started laughing. "Hahahaha!"

"Cat! What's wrong?" called out Ladybug.

"Ahahah I-I don't know! Hahahaha!" he continued to laugh before he started crying. "Oh god, why did this have to happen today?!"

"Cat?" Marinette spoke up.

He wiped the tears away before scowling and stamped on the ground. "Gah! This is so annoying! Why can't I go through one day without having to deal with this crime fighting?! Is it too much to ask for a stupid vacation?!"

"Incredible." said Hawk Moth, two previous villains using powers once bequeathed to them in a new villain. I can't wait to see what else she has up her sleeve."

"What did you do to him?" frowned Marinette to Taijitu who crossed her arms.

"We just helped him get in touch with his emotions. Now it's time we help give you a little makeover." Taijitu spoke before a mirror similar to Reflecta's appeared on her wrist.

Ladybug's eyes widened before jumping out of the way as a beam shot out and started running. "She, er they, can use both their former powers? Thats new."

Cat Noir started chuckling while Taijitu began running after Ladybug. "Go Bugaboo go! You got this!"

Taijitu smirked while popping her neck. "Maybe now you'll think twice about trying to break us apart!" she said. "Without your partner's power of destruction we can't be broken up."

"Rose and Juleka, you've got it all wrong!" she tried saying while ducking behind a bench.

"We are Taijitu! We will not be separated, EVER!" she shouted and jumped over the bench and tried her mirror again.

Ladybug narrowly avoided it by rolling out of the way and lashed her yo-yo out wrapping around her leg before pulling and making her fall on the ground face first. "Gotta figure out where the Akuma is." she muttered before her yo-yo was nearly yanked from her hand. She saw Taijitu getting up and gulped when she glared at her.

"Now we're mad." she said and fired her mirroir.

Ladybug let go and jumped over it while Cat himself started to feel like himself since the perfume around him was slowly dissipating.

"Whew, so that's what it must be like to be bipolar." he turned and ran over while Taijitu focused on Ladybug and swung his staff, knocking her feet out from under her while grabbing the yo-yo and tossing it to Ladybug. "Find the Akuma?"

"Not yet, and this is just getting insane." she replied catching it while Taijitu scowled at them while shaking.

"All we want is to be together! If you can't accept that, then SUFFER!" she inhaled deeply before expelling out a bigger cloud than before while firing several beams with the mirror.

"Look out!" Cat said before they jumped to avoid the cloud, but was hit by the beam. He turned into Taijitu when he landed and groaned. "Really? Not again."

Sirens were heard approaching before Taijitu growled. "Let's get out of here." she said before running off.

"Hey! Stop!" called Ladybug before seeing Taijitu jump on the roof and leave her sight and the school grounds.

"Wait!" Cat said grabbing her arm. "We can't leave Catbug. Tikki and Plagg will kill us."

She let out a sigh and nodded. "You're right, but will Plagg even be able to come out when you're like...this?"

"Plagg, claws in!" he held his hand out, but nothing happened and he stayed the same. "Aw

man."

"Oh no, this is bad." she gulped while seeing policemen in front of the school. "Quick! We need to hide."

"Back to the classroom, we'll grab your bag and leave through the window." He said grabbing her arm and ran.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" called Sabrina's dad seeing them and assumed Ladybug was being kidnapped. "After her!"

They passed through the door and slammed it shut. They ran and grabbed Marinette's bag just as they heard banging on the door before rushing to get out the window and scurried off as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Taijitu jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She eventually stopped from a safe distance and sighed in relief. Suddenly Hawk Moth's symbol appeared over her eyes.

"What are you doing? Go back!"

"We can't, we can't handle Ladybug and Cat Noir with the police interfering and getting in our way."

"Do you want me to permanently split you up?" he growled making the fusion go wide eyed. "I could easily do it and take away your powers. Just imagine it, you'll be powerless to stop those who would take you apart and forever be without the other until the end of time. That is unless you get me those miraculous!"

She held herself and nodded while showing fear. "Yes, we'll get them, we swear! In fact we have a plan." she said looking down at her mirror which had a frozen image of Cat Noir.

With our heroes they had reached Adrien's house which he got them in due to his key staying the same and were in his room with Marinette talking to Tikki.

"How could this be happening, how can two people become one villain?" Marinette questioned he Kwami

"Oh, I had hoped Hawk Moth wouldn't figure that power out." Tikki said holding her son. "It happened more often back with the other Ladybugs, and made each monster stronger and more dangerous, but the method to defeating them is still the same. Find what they value most, break it, and de-evilize the akuma."

"Only problem is we don't know what it is." spoke Adrien while looking at himself in the mirror and groaned. "The first time wasn't so bad, but twice? I swear if I hit three strikes I'm gonna be out."

"Hold on Adrien, maybe this a good thing." Marinette spoke.

"What?" he blinked before looking himself over. "Uh, didn't you say you weren't...you know? But hey if this works for you…"

"Ugh!" she was taken aback with a blush before slapping his cheek.

"OW!"

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms. "I mean now we can study her for where the akuma might be!"

"Oh!" he slapped his forehead. "Duh."

She shook her head before looking at him. "Now hold still and let me get a good look at you." she said lifting his arms and circle around him as she looked for anything.

"Wat tha? Wha tha?" asked Catbug pointing with one of his arms at the necklace around Adrien's neck.

"Huh? What's this about?" Marinette said looking at the necklace and tilted her head before she got a notification on her phone. "Hey, Alya just posted a new video."

"Can't it wait? I don't think now is the time." spoke Adrien.

"It has a message. 'Ladybug, I think this might help.' she read before playing a video with Rose giving Juleka her pendant.

Tikki floated up and smiled while the two hugged. "That's so sweet of her, I didn't think your friends were this close Marinette."

"Well I knew they were friends, but I didn't think they were like that till they had to read their texts in class." she blinked. "Wait, that only happened because Chloe spoke up about it, and who would video tape this and post it on...CHLOE!"

"Ok, that makes too much sense to be surprised about." remarked Adrien shaking his head.

"She was probably hoping their parents would see it." she frowned while seeing the two kiss just as the video ended. "Making them talk about their private talk in class is one thing, but this? This is way over the line for her."

"We'll deal with her later." Adrien said. "The important thing is that we know what to aim for."

*knock* *knock* "Adrien?"

"D-Dad?!" he called back with wide eyes before Tikki panicked before she hid in the foosball table with her son an covered his mouth. "When did you get home?"

"I'm always home." he said before the knob turned and Marinette panicked and ran up before it opened.

"Uh hello, sir. Adrien's about to step in the shower. He...fell in a mud puddle trying to get away from a villain at school." she said while trying to say calm.

"Oh, I wasn't aware he brought a friend over." he replied with his usual tone. "Hmm, aren't you that Marinette girl?"

"Oh! Yes. Marinette dupain-Chang, my Family owns the local bakery."

"I believe I know the one." he replied while she tried to keep from breaking under his look. "Well let Adrien know I'm glad to know he's alright from something like that. Now what pray tell are you doing here anyway?"

"Adrien didn't tell you?" she asked as said boy seized up and moved to the bathroom in fear of what was coming next. "I'm his girlfriend."

"What?" spoke Gabriel with a firm tone while Marinette felt like she just stepped in front of an angry lion. He pushed the door open and stepped in. "Adrien."

"I'm getting cleaned dad!" he called back while turning the shower on full blast to make it sound real.

"You have some explaining to do young man."

"Can it wait? I'm kinda busy."

"Why did you not tell me you were seeing someone, and a baker's daughter of all people?" he called out while Marinette felt offended at the way he said it.

"That right there, that attitude is exactly why I never told you." he called out while making sure the door was locked. "You would have made a big issue about it. She's more than a baker's daughter, she's special, remember that feather hat that I'm allergic to? The one from the contest _you_ judged? She made that hat."

He kept his composure and tried opening the door. "I remember it clearly, but one well made hat doesn't guarantee a thing, now open this door young man!"

"She also made Jagged Stone's favorite Eiffel Tower glasses, the ones he still wears today." Adrien added confidently.

That caught Gabriel's attention while Marinette gulped while still at the door. "What?"

"Yeah, she made those things in her bedroom, she's got a lot of potential as a designer." he called back while holding onto the knob. "At least give her a chance, is that so hard to try?"

"Hmm…" Gabriel went into thought before he let go of the knob and turned to Marinette. "Alright young lady, I'll give you one chance, bring me some of your work by the end of the day and maybe I'll let you continue dating my son."

"Really?" smiled Marinette before trying to sound serious and nodded. "Thank you, I'll show you my best ones yet."

"Let us hope so." he said before leaving the room.

When he was gone and she shut the door she let out a deep breath of relief. "That was too close."

"If he had opened the door I swear it would have been waaaaay, more awkward than you might think." Adrien said.

"Well think of it this way, we got one problem out of the way, now for the next one. Tikki, how long until you get Catbug down for a nap?"

"I think in the next five minutes or so. He's getting drowsy."

"Let me guess, you got a plan Bugaboo?"

"Part of one, but I'll come up with more on the fly."

Meanwhile the two sets of parents were squabbling amongst each other.

"I can't believe your daughter would drag our little Rosie into something like this. That whole fiasco with the prince was already too much!"

"Oh no, don't you dare blame our little angel, it was your little hussy of a daughter that's responsible."

"Rose is no hussy! She's a ball of sunshine, at least she tries to stay cheerful, what about your daughter? She's all in dark colors and just sticks in the back."

"She's going through a phase!"

Suddenly a dark figure dropped down and they looked up to see Cat Noir.

"It's alright now folks. Your daughters have been de-evilized."

"Cat Noir? Where did you come from?" asked Juleka's mother.

"I was… running along the rooftops, Ladybug sent me to find you."

"Well thank goodness, I don't know what I'd do if Rose stayed like...that." spoke her mother with relief. "Where is she?"

"Just follow me." the hero said. He turned and headed out of the room with a smirk as the parents followed him out of the school. "They're just around this next corner." he said pointing them down an alley.

Juleka's dad took the lead as the four of them headed down, but they didn't see any sign of the girls. "What, is this some kind of joke?"

"Yeah and here's the punchline!" Cat said before socking the man and knocked him further down the alley.

"Howard!" called Juleka's mom running towards him while Rose's parents turned towards him.

"Unless you want us to give you a knuckle sandwich too we suggest you get back there too." he warned while cracking his knuckles.

The two complied and went further in

'Cat Noir' then looked up at the fire escape and chuckled. "We always wanted to try his, Cataclysm!" 'he' called out crushing a black orb in 'his' hand then jumped up and touched the fire escape. It started to rust up all over before breaking apart into a pile of scrap.

"Look out!" Rose's mother cried before they ran to the back of the alley.

"Woo! Now that's what we're talking about!"

"Why are you doing this!?" cried Juleka's mother. "You're a hero!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" the 'hero' spoke. 'His' appearance glowed before Taijitu appeared on the spot with a smirk while the parents felt fear hit them. "We are Taijitu, and you have fallen into our trap!" the villain said looking at them through a hole in the wall of rusted scrap metal. "Get comfortable, you're going to be in there awhile."

"Rosie please listen!" spoke out Rose's mother. "We-"

"Tried to split us apart, keep us from each other, ruin our bond." she cut off with a glare, before the villain started hugging herself. "Not anymore, once we get the miraculousness of Cat Noir and Ladybug, no one will separate us, NO ONE!" she shouted. "You got that right babe."

"Rosie please listen to us, we were only doing it to help you." spoke Rose's father.

"If you wanted to help you should have supported us, you should have been happy we had someone to share our lives with. Now we have the power to be together thanks to Hawk Moth, we don't need you anymore." she turned and walked away.

"Juleka wait!"

"Rosei come back!"

"Oops we almost forgot." Taijitu turned back and used her mirror to capture the image of the parents in the trap. "There we go." she looked at them and glowed before her form changed into that of Rose's mom. "Now to bait our second trap."

With Ladybug and Cat, the two of them were keeping to the roofs and alleyways respectably while trying to find a sign of Taijitu.

"Man I hope no one sees me like this." Cat said.

"If they did they'd just think you're a supervillain, I doubt they'd suddenly think it's you." spoke Ladybug while looking around before smiling. "Then again, I might just let it slip on 'accident'."

"This is about earlier when I thought you were into this isn't?" he deadpanned.

"What do you think?" she asked befor Cat returned to normal. "Woah, I guess the effects don't last as long as before."

"Good, now we just have to think on what she might try. If we can find a pattern or people running away that might help."

"It may be a new breed, but it's still an akuma." Ladybug said. "Who or what would they go after besides us?"

"Well besides Chloe, maybe….wait, whose the people who could actually keep them apart outside of school?" asked Cat Noir.

"Their parents!" she gasped. "They're probably going after them as we speak!"

"We better hurry up and find them."

"HEEEEELP!" Chloe screamed.

"Get back here so I can rip those hair extensions out with my bare hands!" Sabrina yelled chasing the girl.

"Shouldn't we deal with that problem first?" Cat asked.

"As much as I'd love to watch her get her comeuppance, hero's help people in peril." Ladybug replied jumping down just as Sabrina tackled Chloe and began tugging at her hair.

"AAAAHH! LET GO!"

"Call my hair trashy and full of split ends will ya? Well two can play that game!" she said before Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around her waist. She got yanked off Chloe who sighed in relief and got back up and fixed her hair. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Sorry Sabrina we can't let you hurt her." Ladybug said.

"Well you should! This witch has caused so much trouble for everyone around here! She deserves what's coming to her!"

"We won't deny you're right about her being the cause," Cat said.

"Hello, I'm standing right here."

"But you can't just rip her hair out."

"Then I'll settle for tearing her new handbag!"

"I think you need a time out." Ladybug said.

Cat walked over to her and gave a small pinch to her shoulder which made her jolt before slowly going limp and passed out.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Advanced self-defense classes with Nathalie." he whispered to Ladybug.

"You should try that more often." she whispered back before turning to Chloe. "She should be out for a bit, so you're safe at the moment Chloe."

"And in the future try not being so judgy and try to ruin someone's love life after they make you mad." said Cat Noir. "Now if you'll excuse us we have a supervillain to find." he said before the two heros went off.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand. finding Juleka and Rose's parents."

"Weren't they in one of the classrooms?"

"We should look around the school then." said Ladybug.

"HELP!"

"Oh now what." Cat groaned.

The two stopped and rushed to where it came from and saw Rose's mom running down the hall while looking scared.

"Ladybug, Cat noir, you have to help."

"What is it ma'am?"

"It's Taijitu, she's taken my husband and the couffaines hostage!" she spoke in panic. "She said she's going to make sure nothing can break her apart ever again!"

"Lead the way."

She nodded and ran back the way she came with the heroes following and lead them to the alley.

"Help! Someone help us!"

"Don't worry, we're coming!" Ladybug called and they ran up. She looked in through the hole and saw Rose's and Juleka's parents, making her blink. "Wait-"

"Look out!" called out Rose's mom. "It's a trap!"

"Wha-" she was cut off when she turned and Taijitu transform back before getting a faceful of perfume. "Gah!" she cried out while Cat held his breath.

"You fell for our trap hook line and sinker." she said as Ladybug started crying.

"W-Waaaah!" she let out while Cat frowned and looked at the villain.

"You should just give up Taijitu, we know your weakness."

"Hah. You're all alone, what can you do?"

"A little something like, Cataclysm!" he called and used his power.

"Oh? Don't mind if I do." she held her mirror up before glowing and transformed into Cat.

"What!?" he called before she spun to avoid the attack and elbow him from behind. He stumbled while she kicked him against the wall. "Gah!"

Then Ladybug started to laugh and hold her sides. "Ahahaha, C-Cat! Ahahahaha!"

"Not funny." he groaned while running at Taijitu while aiming his claw towards her necklace. "Gotcha now!"

'He' ducked under it before swinging 'his' fist upward which landed where the sun didn't shine.

"D'oh!" Cat let out before his opponent grabbed his foot and flung him into a wall. He hissed while holding his family jewels as Ladybug started to feel angry, and not just because of the villains breath attack.

"You're gonna wish you were never born!" she yelled before throwing it up in the air. "Lucky Charm!" her yo-yo spun and glowed before a boomerang landed in her hands. "Seriously! What's with all the random junk?!"

"Is that all you have? Try throwing that against us in a narrow space." Taijitu said with a chuckle.

"How about I break it over your head!" Ladybug yelled.

"Bugaboo….try….to...focus." wheezed Cat standing up on shaky legs. "Oh man. I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow." he muttered.

"How am I supposed to focus and use this thing?!" she yelled before rearing her hand and threw it at Taijitu.

The villain smirked and moved aside to let it pass. 'He' slowly clapped before transforming back into her form. "That was well thrown, we almost felt the air."

"Do you not know how Boomerangs work?" Cat asked while smirking as he limped over to Ladybug while seeing it spin in the air and turn back into the alley.

She blinked and turned around before feeling something fall off and looked to see Ladybug catch the boomerang and Cat hold the necklace before crushing it and released the akuma. "Nooo!"

"No more evildoing for you Akuma." spoke Ladybug who managed to calm down enough to capture it in her yo-yo before opening it as it fluttered off into the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she called tossing the Boomerang in the air.

It glowed and became four red streaks that flew out and turned the pile of scrap back together in one piece, and repaired the pendant while anyone Taijitu affected regained their senses back.

Taijitu was covered in dark magic before splitting back into the two young girls. Rose and Juleka groaned while rubbing their heads and blinked before looking around in confusion.

"Oh man not again." Juleka grummbled.

"I can't believe this." sighed Rose before seeing Ladybug walking over with their necklaces.

"I think these belong to you two."

"Oh, thank you." Rose said as they took the pendants while Cat walked over to the parents.

"You folks alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Rose's father said.

"Thank goodness it's over." sighed Juleka's mother.

"Not quite." Cat said looking at the girls embrace. "I think you need to talk with your daughters."

"I'll say we do." spoke Juleka's dad as he walked over to them. "Juleka, come on, we're going home."

"Dad!"

"I meant ACTUALLY talk." sighed Cat. "If they got upset cause you all found out, then care to shed some light on just what you told them?"

"They want to put me in another school."

"They wanted me to break up with Juleka at the drop of a hat."

Ladybug sighed hearing that and turned to them. "Look, if you all don't like them being together, that's one thing, but is there any particular reason? I mean, if they got this upset enough to become a whole new villain, does that give you an idea on how much they mean to each other?"

"Yeah, this is the twenty-first century, there is no problem two people, especially two girls, being in love." Cat added.

"Well I don't know how you were raised, but we were raised the old fashion way. That way was that men and women went with each other, not men with men or women with women, that's just how things were." spoke Juleka's mom.

"No offence mom, but that out of date reasoning makes you seem like a stuck up prude, like that spoiled brat Chloe."

"Oooh, that's never a good sign." winced Cat.

"Well we just didn't know what to expect. I mean, we thought Rose might one date start dating, but we expected a boy, not her closest friend. I guess….well we didn't know what to say." admitted Rose's dad.

"You were just caught off guard. That doesn't make it bad." Ladybug said. "Look, I get you're their parents, but isn't it more important to give them a chance at this? If they were to try this out then you four could see just why it works for so many others. At the end of the day, isn't the best choice to make your daughters happy?"

They looked down and thought it over for a moment.

"Or you can split them up and let Hawk Moth evilize them into something nastier." Cat remarked leaning against a wall.

That made them grow nervous before Juleka's dad cleared his throat.

"Juleka, I...we, haven't had to deal with something like this, nor expected it, but if you're sure about this, then...we'll trust your decision." he said moving his hands behind his back.

"Really dad?" Juleka smiled then looked at her mother who nodded. She chuckled before hugging them with a tight grip. "You guys rock!" she exclaimed kissing their cheeks before running back to hug rose.

She squealed and hugged Juleka while her parents smiled at the scene.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, after all, they do look adorable together." Rose's mom said as the girls kissed.

"And you don't have to worry about either one getting pregnant on a date, bonus."

Cue both girls blushing crimson hearing that with the parents glaring daggers at him as Ladybug facepalmed.

"What?" he shrugged before their miraculous beeped. "Woah, sorry folks, but me and Ladybug gotta scram."

"Good luck you two!" Ladybug waved as the two heros ran off.

"I'm gonna sock Cat Noir in the kisser for that if I see him again." whispered Juleka.

"Give him one for me too, sweetie." Rose whispered back.

"You got it, babe."

The hero's found a safe place to change back before Marinette slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Really Adrien? You really had to say that, in front of their parents?!"

"Woah woah woah, let me just say you know I'm right. I mean, they're both girls, and everyone knows you can't get pregnant from another girl. So they won't have to worry about anything unexpected, if anything they should be more happy to let them date."

"Smooth Adrien, really smooth." Plagg said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet you." he frowned before blinking. "Wait, aren't we forgetting something?"

"*Gasp* Catbug!" Tikki cried out.

"He's still at Adrien's!" Marinette gasped before running off, "If he wakes up and sees he's alone, he'll start crying."

"And you can be sure someone _will_ hear him." Tikki added.

"Wait for us!" called Plagg as Adrien took off after them.

They hurried back to Adrien's house and found he was still fast asleep. All of them sighed with relief while Tikki and Plagg floated over and sat down next to him.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Plagg said with a grin.

"You said it." smiled Tikki lightly rubbing Catbug's head while he smiled and his wings fluttered slightly.

Marinette smiled before she looked at the pad of paper. "Hmmm...hey mind if I use that?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." she said taking the paper and started sketching.

'I think I have an idea on what's on her mind.' he thought.

Later Marinette stood at the door of Gabriel's study with a few papers in her hands. She took several deep breaths to calm her heart before raising a hand and barely knocked on the door. Part of her was hoping he wouldn't answer.

It wasn't even a minute before the door opened and she saw the man standing there with the same expression before. "Yes?"

"Uh sir, I...I brought some of my work like you asked." she said.

"Hmm, ah yes, I remember telling you that." he hummed before turning and walking inside. "Come inside and show me what you have."

"Y-Yes sir." she said and walked in. She tried to keep from freaking out as he sat down and turned to her before she steeled her nerves and held out the pad. "Here."

He reached out then took the papers and looking them over. "Hmmm….mhmm...interesting."

'Ok, that's a good sign.'

"Well, I won't argue that you have _some_ talent."

"Thank you sir, but to be honest it's just something I put together at the last minute." she admitted while he flipped through the last pages and set it down. "So...what did you think?"

"Miss Dupain-chang, the Agreste family is one of the most prestiges in all of paris. And we pride ourselves on perfection."

'Not Adrien apparently.' she thought.

"As such you can imagine that we do our best to maintain our level of, shall we say, level in this city. As such, we keep any imperfections out and away, for good." he said making her shrink in her seat. "However, if this is what you can put this together at the last minute...I suppose there might be a sliver of hope for you."

"Wait, you mean you…"

"Just don't disappoint." he said to her in a stern voice

She jumped and nodded. "Thank you sir!"

"And if you make more designs like these, you may have a future in my company as a designer." he replied before turning away in his chair. "You can go tell my son the good news."

"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" she smiled and jumped before covering her mouth and stopped jumping. "I mean, thank you, I won't disappoint you." He gave a nod before she headed out. When the door shut she giggled and jumped in the air pumping her fists in the air.

With Adrien he was sitting on his couch while hoping the best of luck for his girl when he got an alert on his phone. "Status updates on Rose and Juleka's relationship. Looks like they're going public with the fact they're dating...and Juleka says she really wants to punch Cat Noir in the nose."

"Sounds like someone is holding a grudge." snickered Plagg.

"I wouldn't blame her." Tikki frowned. "After what you said even _I_ wanna punch you...if it could actually hurt you."

"I was just trying to help, cut me some slack."

"Word of advice, stop while you're ahead."

He sighed while seeing Marinette skip in and stood up. "So? What happened?"

"Well, I'll be walking on eggshells around him but he's alright with us."

"That's awesome." he smiled while she ran over and hugged him with him hugging her back. "I knew you could do it."

"I'm glad one of us did, I felt like I was going to throw up." she admitted with a sigh. "Your dad is really scary up close."

"Don't I know it, I'll take on Hawk moth anyday just to get away from him." he joked.

"Hmmm, hey guys, is it just me, or does he sorta look like he could be a super villain?" asked Plagg.

"Yeah, he certainly has the feel of a villain." Tikki said. "You don't think…."

"That he could be…"

"No no no, that's crazy." Marinette waved off before blinking. "...isn't it?"

"Of course it is, my dad as Hawk Moth? That's like saying Chloe is gonna be a superhero." chuckled Adrien. "Don't forget all the the times he was attacked by supervillains. The Bubbler, Simon, why would anyone let themselves be attacked?"

"Huh, you do have a good point. Maybe it's just a weird coincidence." Tikki said with Marinette nodding.

"Can't argue with the facts." the girl said before walking up to her boyfriend. "Besides, putting my boyfriend's father in prison would be good for our relationship."

"Why Bugaboo, I didn't know you were so devious and sneaky." he teased.

"Only for you." she said and booped his nose before the two moved in and kissed.

The Kwami smiled just as their son slowly woke up and let out a yawn before Tikki covered his eyes.


	54. Velvet and Coco

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Velvet and Coco

Series: RWBY

Dedicated to the works of KuroShiro2000, whose work influenced the production of this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In a unknown location-

In the darkness of a forest, we find a small black pool oozing to the surface, destroying the life of the local plants and causing small jagged rocks to form from cracks in the earth.

This was an indication of something evil, something primordial, something...grim.

Out of the shadows came a figure as it smirked a little. "Ah, my pool is almost complete." Spoke the figure. "And it took only a few months to incubate in this land."

Slowly the pool began to bubble.

The figure smirked as a long serpentine creature with a crocodile's head, with the teeth of a lamprey, a white skull with red lines going down its forehead and ran down its long body, nine holes were on each side of its head that oozed with a blackish liquid, its black scales slowly started to develop spikes with red tips as it grew from a simple three feet long to fifty feet in a single minute. "Arise Lambton, and serve your queen."

" **Sssss.** " it let out walking over and looking at her while she reached down and rubbed it's head.

"Good boy." She said while rubbing its head. "Now go and hunt your first human, and remember, failure isn't an option."

" **Sssss.** " It hissed before slithering away, it's liquid ooze causing the area to decay at an alarming rate.

The woman smirked before vanishing into the darkness.

(Miles away)

-Emerald Forest-

In a clearing, we find the female members of CFVY walking with a basket in Velvet's hand and a long blanket in Coco's hand.

"Coco, are you sure this is a good place for a picnic?"

"Well, yeah." She said with a confident smile. "This is the most Grimm free place in the entire forest."

Velvet sighed. 'Stubborn as always.'

"Plus we can take care of ourselves you know." she patted her handbag. "Any of them come at us I'll mow them down, besides this is a great day for just us girls. Granted I wouldn't mind seeing if my favorite place had any new threads, but this works too."

"Alright." She said while Coco started to put the blanket down. "But if we find a Grimm that's too dangerous, let's run."

"Or we can use you as bait." She said with a serious tone.

Her eyes went wide while stammering. "W-W-"

"Just kidding Velvet." She grinned with a wink. "I'd never leave you out to dry like that."

Velvet puffed her cheeks out and started lightly hitting Coco's chest. "Meany!"

"Take it easy." She chuckled while not knowing that the Lambton was slithering towards the clearing, even if it was a few miles away. "I'm not that tough."

"That's still scary to say!"

"Oh come on, you've fought plenty of Grimm before, I know you're a tough bunny."

"Still!" She pouted cutely. "It almost made me faint, you're mean!"

Coco sighed before patting her head. "Velvet, I'll never let you get hurt, that's a promise."

She still frowned, but enjoyed the patting with her ears standing up.

"Come on, let's get comfy and get eating, I'm pretty hungry."

"...meany." She pouted while moving her hand towards the basket and took out a sandwich with a single carrot in it.

"I know, and you're a cute bun bun." Coco chuckled.

She blushed while Coco got her own sandwich out with a thermos. "D-D-Don't call me that! It's embarrassing."

"What? But I thought you liked bun bun." She said with a smirk. "Mmm, maybe I should call you floppy instead?"

"C-Coco!"

"Kidding, kidding." she bit into her sandwich while Velvet groaned. 'Sometimes it's too easy to get her all flustered.'

'She's...just ugh!' Velvet thought while eating her sandwich. 'Just why?'

As they were eating, the worm was moving closer and closer to the clearing, it's ooze causing the trees to decay and droop down. It spotted the two and narrowed its eyes before going near a tree for cover while deciding on which one to strike first. " **Sss.** "

"Say Velvet, I've been wondering if you want to try out some new threads? Maybe a change in clothing might boost your confidence up."

"Maybe, but I'm fine with mine."

"You sure? Cause I think a little red dress might look good on you, toss in maybe a choker and who knows, you might be getting asked out." she teased.

"Coco!" She blushed while dropping her sandwich.

"Just kidding, but maybe a black bunny suit would work better on you." she spoke while rubbing her chin. "A white cottontail and fishnet stockings and-"

"Stop!" she cried out with her hands up. "I'm not trying to look like someone's wet dream!"

"Ok ok, you win." She chuckled while raising her hands up. "But seriously, you might look cute with that outfit on, even if you're cuter than a button right now."

She blushed and looked away. 'I swear she gets her rocks off teasing me.'

'Damn if her face doesn't look adorable. If douchebags like Cardin didn't be such assholes then she'd be getting love letters day in and day out.' She thought while the worm decided on a target and slithered down the branches. 'Heck, I might have as well given her a love letter, for moral support that is.'

The worm moved towards the girls while the grass started to die. " **Sss.** "

Velvet looked at the sky while trying to calm down. 'Maybe if I just focus on the food I won't get so worked up on her teasing.' She started to eat her sandwich when she noticed that a large mass of bunnies were running away. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Velvet?"

"Look." she pointed at them.

"Rabbits? Well yeah, you'll still find those even around here."

"No not that, look at where they're going." She frowned while the bunnies hopped in the other direction and into the forest. "It's like they're running from something."

" **Sss.** "

"Coco?! Did you just pass gas?!" Velvet said in shock and disgust.

"Hell no!" she cried out before Velvet saw movement behind her in the grass.

" **Ssss.** " the thing hissed.

"Coco behind you!"

She turned and went wide eyed.

" **Hisss!** " It cried out while extending to its full height.

"What the fuck is that?!" she spoke as they stood up and she opened up her handbag before it lashed out at her with it's mouth open.

" **Hissss!** " It hissed out before Velvet pushed Coco out of the way and took the attack head on.

CHOMP!

"VELVET!"

"AHHHHH!" screamed the Faunus feeling it dig into her shoulder while feeling a burning feeling follow.

The worm hissed again as the ooze dropped to the blanket and began to burn it.

"Get off her!" Coco ran over and swung the barrel to her weapon upward and hit it's head making it let go before Velvet stumbled back while grabbing at the burning wound.

"Ah!" She cried out as the wound started to fester and became unable to clot. 'W-What did that Grimm do to me?!'

' **Serve…** ' it hissed out before Coco looked at it with anger and held her weapon up before the barrel started to rotate.

"You son of a bitch!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The worm cried out as the bullets started tearing at its body and started to ooze darkness. It stumbled back while she didn't let up and riddled it full of holes.

Velvet groaned while feeling her body starting to become like a furnace. She stumbled back and didn't notice that her hair was starting to turn pure white.

' **Serve me.** ' Spoke a voice in her head as a red marking with a dotted circle appeared over her hair and began connecting to her now white ears.

She felt woozy and saw Coco end the Grimm before closing her bag up and ran to her with wide eyes.

"V-Velvet? What…."

"Co...co…" she got out before falling back before everything went dark.

(Later)

Velvet groaned while opening her eyes. 'Ugh…..what happened?' She looked around before standing up, but felt weak for some reason. She saw she was in the nurse's office and hissed feeling a pain before seeing the bandages around her shoulder. "What...the?"

Cue Coco, who was sitting right next to her, giving her a hug.

"H-Huh?" She stuttered while not noticing that her arms had small bone like protrusions near her wrists and elbows.

"Velvet!" spoke the girl with a smile while sighing with relief. "Thank Dust you're awake."

"Coco? What happened, where's the Grimm, did you finish your sandwich?" She said while trying to recollect the last few hours or so of her life.

Coco pulled back and frowned. "Forget about the sandwich Velvet, I'm just glad to see you're alright. You've been asleep for two days."

"...what?!" She gasped. "But...how?!"

"You tell me." Coco sighed before seeing her eyes and gasped.

"What? Did I lose my eyes?"

"N-No, it's…"

"It's what?"

"It's your eyes, they're red now."

"What?" she spoke before noticing the spikes on her wrists and went wide eyed while jumping. "W-Where did these come from?!"

"Velvet." She sighed. "It formed when you got bitten."

"Huh….oh Dust!" Velvet cried out while her now yellow irises went wide. "Oh fucking Dust!"

"That's not the freaky part, at least not as freaky." spoke Coco before picking up a handheld mirror and held it in front of Velvet's face.

She blinked before screaming in horror. "AHHH!"

'Knew that was coming.'

"I-I'm a...creepy hybrid!" She cried out while her ears drooped to the ground. "I look hideous!"

Coco sighed. "You're not hideous."

"But I have bones on my arms!" she touched her ears which felt stiff like bone and felt tears. "I….I'm like some kind of Grimm!"

"That's what the doctor said two days ago." Coco said sadly. "But you're alive and that counts."

"...I wish I got eaten." She cried. She covered her face while Coco put a hand on her back. "Look at me! I'm a monster! People treat me like a freak with ears, but now they'll wanna kill me looking like this!"

"Velvet, stop." She frowned. "You're not a monster or a freak, you're a nice girl that has a big heart. Nothing, not even this, would ever change that."

"Sure, I bet everyone will see that!" she snapped sarcastically while letting out a growl which made her cover her mouth with wide eyes. "I...I just growled, like a Grimm."

"You did." Coco said while feeling bad. "And it…" She sighed. "Sounded cute."

Velvet felt the negative emotions from that and frowned. "Don't lie, it's not cute."

"To me it was." she frowned. "Look, just because you look like a Grimm doesn't make you one, If you were, then how come you haven't been going nuts? Ever since you fell asleep I've been feeling like it's all my fault. A real Grimm would have gone nuts and lashed out at this point."

Velvet looked away. "Coco, just put me out of my misery. Tell my parents that I loved them and make sure Fox gets my weap-"

"No." she cut her off while taking her sunglasses off. "Not gonna happen, and don't you ever ask for that again."

"But-"

"No." She frowned. "Now stop acting like that and be positive."

Velvet looked down at her arms and sniffled. "B-But who's going to like a girl like me?"

"Duh, me." replied Coco without missing a beat.

"But you're just a friend." She said sadly. "You're just saying that because I'm ugly."

She eye twitched before grabbing her left ear and rubbed it. "Does a friend do this to an monstrous person?"

Velvet stiffened up, which was weird cause her ears weren't as soft as before, but at the same time she could still feel it. She then saw Coco rubbing her head.

"Look, you're a adorable girl and someone I've come to respect. Don't think such things and see that me and the others are here for you." she spoke. "Fox and Yatsuhashi already saw you, but I told them to go out and get some snacks in case you got hungry, plus I figured all of us looking at you at once might be a little uncomfortable."

"But I thought they would faint seeing me."

"Fox did, don't know about Yatsuhashi but they calmed down after telling them how you saved my life. Heck they praised you for your heroism."

"T-They did?"

"Course, it takes a lot of guts to risk your life, especially against some creepy new Grimm no one's ever seen before."

Velvet blinked before her ears went up. "Oh….well it wasn't heroism. It was me getting worried that's all."

"Either way, you're a hero." Coco smiled. "In fact you're now being called super bun bun now."

"Coco!" she blushed.

"Wow, I can see your blush clear as day now."

"T-That's not the problem!"

"Oh right, it's not." She chuckled. "But I do have a question."

"What?"

"Did you get a bushy cotton tail or any hair on your crotch? I would have checked but…" she smirked while trailing off to make her joke more effective.

CHOMP!

"OW!" She yelled out as Velvet bit her on the head.

"MMMMM!"

"Easy on the biting! I was just joking!"

"MMM!" She growled while letting go and licked the bite marks. She then realized what she was doing and went under the blankets. 'Sweet Dust!'

"Ah, man, you got some chompers." Coco rubbed the spot. 'At least she didn't break skin.'

(Later)

Coco walked back into her room while holding a big bag of groceries. She opened the door and saw Velvet, making a nest of pillows, blankets and grass, in the center of the room. "Uh, Velvet?"

She turned while holding some grass in her hands. "Oh hey Coco, back so soon?"

"What are you going?"

"Making a hutch." She said while putting the grass in the center and started moving inside before popping her head up. "Come in, its cozy in here. I have carrots in here."

"I'll pass." she remarked while setting the bag down. 'Ok, so maybe she's acting more on instincts, but it's not too bad.'

Velvet then used her leg to scratch her ears, which scared Coco greatly. 'Stupid ticks!'

'Oh Dust! That's not how a person moves!'

"Got any lettuce? Maybe some carrots or spinach?"

"You just said you had carrots in there." she sweatdropped.

"I ate them." She blushed.

"Please tell me they weren't raw."

"..." she popped her head back into the hole.

Coco groaned as Fox walked in and saw the mess.

'Do I really want to know?' he gave her signs with his hands.

"Let's just say I think there's a side effect of her condition."

'Like her kicking me this morning.'

"I admit, it was funny having her sleep on your chest." Coco chuckled. "Reminds me of a bunny."

'Not funny!' He blushed as Velvet hopped out of the hole and literally started hopping around.

She looked around while her nose twitched a little bit. "I smell radishes."

"Yeah, I picked some up on the way back." Coco admitted before Velvet hopped towards the bag and grabbed the radishes.

Chomp!

"Mmm, tasty."

'Man, who knew she'd act more like a rabbit then a Grimm.'

"Agreed." Coco said while Velvet at the radishes.

(One meal later)

Velvet sat on Coco's lap while said girl was looking at a fashion magazine.

"Why are you on me?"

"Because it's cozy." She said while moving her hips a little bit. "And relaxing."

'She's lucky I'm not a dude, otherwise this would be getting pretty awkward.' She thought while seeing Yatsuhashi looking at her and then at his book. 'Ok, now that's weird!'

"Say Coco, pet me."

"What?"

"Can you pet me?" She asked with a slight blush.

"Why? Didn't you hate it?"

"Not exactly, I mean when you do it, it's either when I'm getting out of the shower or when I'm waking up."

'Oh right, forgot about that.' she thought while Fox blushed. "Alright, but you asked for it."

Velvet nodded while Coco petted her head, making her leg thump the ground. 'Oh yes...that's the spot!'

Coco sighed while admitting that her head was really soft. She looked at Fox, who was trying not to have a nosebleed, and chuckled. "Enjoying the free show?"

'I um….' he blushed while Coco got an idea and moved her hand down her stomach, making him have a nosebleed.

"Mmm, C-Coco." Velvet moaned cutely.

"Want me to rub your tummy bun bun?"

She nodded while laying on her back and smiled. "Please."

Coco started rubbing across her belly as her leg thumped harder and she saw Fox run out of the room while holding his nose.

'Looks like the fox said nosebleed.' Yatsuhashi thought while Coco was getting kind of into it.

Until she moved her finger near the bellybutton.

Velvet jumped and hid in her hutch while shaking a little bit. "I-It t-t-tickles…"

'Cute!' both thought with wide eyes.

(Later)

Coco whistled while holding a shopping bag and entered the room. "Yo Velvet!"

Said girl popped out from under the bed. "Hi Coco, achoo!"

"What are doing under there?"

"I was cleaning and it was so dark and cold that I fell asleep till you called."

"Well come on out, I went out shopping and got you something."

Velvet got out while walking towards her and her left ear flopped half way. "What is it? Is it onions?"

"Nope." Coco pulled out a long sleeveless red dress that sparkled. "A new number for you."

"...huh?" She blinked while looking at the dress.

"I figured something red would go great with your white hair, plus it's a little bit small to help bring out your body."

She blinked before blushing. "C-Coco!"

"Relax, even with a small dress, you're still a sexy bun bun."

She blushed red while trying to hide under the bed again.

"Oh no, not this time." Coco tossed the dress on the bed before moving over and started pulling on Velvet's feet. "Get out of there!"

"No! I'm not going to look like a fat rabbit!"

"You're not fat, plus the dress is going to make you curvy not fat!"

"I'm still not putting it on!" She cried out before Coco got an idea and grabbed her butt. "EEP!"

"Ok, you won't come out, then I'll just have some fun and get a feel for this." she smirked while giving it a pinch making Velvet jump as she started to caress it.

'Ah! This is crazy!' She thought while letting out a few moans that sounded like a baby bunny.

' **Follow my will.** ' Spoke a voice in her head as it sounded very crossed. ' **Follow it I say!** '

"N-Not there!"

"Oh? You mean here?" Coco poked both ass cheeks.

She blushed while unintentionally kicking Coco in the face. "NO!"

"Gah!" she reeled back. "Easy with the kicking."

She scurried back under the bed while looking at her with very mad looking eyes, that looked very animal like at the moment. "Meany."

"I'm just trying to help get you in something nice and you're calling me mean?"

"But I don't want to wear it." She blushed. "I might look chunky and people might call me fatty."

"You're not fat, not even in the slightest." Coco sighed. "You're the most hottest bun bun in the entire school."

"...really?"

"Course, but I get it, you don't wanna look more smokin', and all with my help." spoke Coco letting go with a shrug. "I guess I'll just give it to Pyrrha or even Yang."

"..." she moved her head out of the bed. "If I do this, you promise not to pinch my butt?"

"I swear on it."

Velvet sighed before getting out and started undressing.

(One dressing scene later)

"S-So how do I look?" she asked standing in the dress which was hugging her whole body.

Coco looked her over while giving her a thumbs up. "You're cute as always."

She blushed hearing that.

"I mean look at yourself, that really does work with the white part of you, plus it helps your chest look bigger."

"R-Really?" She said while fidgeting a little bit.

"Yep, and personally I think even that lughead Caldin would be on your beck and call."

Velvet frowned and growled in anger. "I wouldn't give that asshole the time of day!"

Coco chuckled while putting a hand on her back. "Well, that's good because I would have blown his balls off if he even tried anything on you."

"You're just saying that because you like messing with that bastard."

"True, but in this case I'm very serious." she replied while sitting down. "Trust me, every time I hear how he picked on you I wanna split his skull, but I'm either in another class or you never bothered to tell us. Seriously, the three of us can send him to the hospital if we wanted to, why don't you ever just let us know?"

Velvet sighed and sat down. "It's because I don't want to be a burden, I want to fix my own problems but in the end...it gets to you after a while. But," she sighed. "I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"Us hurt? Velvet, you really think Cardin of all people can hurt us?"

"..." she looked away. "Just a little."

Coco shook her head. "He's a first year, we're second year students, see what I'm getting at?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I mean you're just being a silly bun bun that's all." She chuckled while rubbing Velvet's right ear. "So next time, just let us help. Can't just hold all that responsibility on your shoulders alone now can you?"

She shook her head while blushing as her leg started thumping again.

Coco saw this and got an idea. "Say Velvet, want to know what I found out earlier today about bunnies?"

"What's that?" She asked before getting push onto the bed.

"They multiply." She smirked while trailing her fingers on her stomach.

Her eyes widened while Coco straddled her and swore her face turned as red as Ruby's face. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, b-b-but everyone already knew that."

"Well, that's ok, but another question is do female bunnies hump when horny?" She smirked before Velvet fainted. "Oops, a little too much that time."

(One week later)

Coco was besy taking a shower as she just finished a training exercise with her team. She had worked up a sweat and this time wanted to get clean and relax.

But as she washed her hair, she didn't noticed a figure walking into the shower and right behind him.

Grope!

"What big bun buns." Velvet chuckled while groping Coco's ass. "I'm almost shocked how big their are."

"Woah! Velvet?"

"Yep." She smiled while moving closer. "And you smell nice, very nice miss bun bun."

Coco blushed while getting pressed up against the wall. "Hey, that's your nickname, not mine."

"Oh? My apologies, I really meant miss tight ass." She said while moving her hands and trailed across her sides. "You know, I'm really happy doing this. Makes me feel like a dominating sadist~"

"W-Who knew you were into that, maybe I should get you a leather corset next time." shivered Coco with a smirk.

She blushed. "After I take you my mate." She moved her head towards Coco and nipped her earlobe.

Outside the bathroom, we find Fox was listening in and almost looked redder than his hair. Yatsuhashi was meditating and spotted him with a frown.

"Fox, are you trying to listen in on Coco taking a shower?"

'Huh?!' He jumped back while having a massive nosebleed. 'N-No! I'm not listening in on Coco having sex with Velvet!'

"I never said anything about Velvet or sex." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Fox gulped before moving away while Yatsuhashi moved over and knocked on the door.

"Ah, y-yes?" Coco moaned from inside.

"Coco? Are you alright in there?"

"Yes, ah, I am." She moaned while squeaking a little. "W-What is it Yatsuhashi?"

"Is Velvet in there?" He asked before hearing a moan and the whispering of Velvet, something about 'having a cute bunny hole'.

"J-Just give us some time alone!"

He blinked before walking away. "Fox, next time don't act like a pervert."

'I'm not a pervert!'

"Keep telling yourself that." He muttered while hearing a loud moan coming from the bathroom. 'I pray we don't walk in on them doing that.'


	55. Lord Death and Arachne

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Lord Death and Arachne

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Europe, year 1459 AD-

A small simple town could be seen in the middle of dark and cloudy woods. This town was the only town in the area as the forest that surrounds them was a cursed place where unnatural things occur. But for the villagers, who have learned to tolerate it, it was a relatively peaceful place to raise a family and settle down.

Near the edge of the village was a small hut with smoke coming out of the window. It seemed normal and blended in right, but the person inside was far from normal. For this wasn't a person in a normal sense. But a very dangerous creature of unnatural power, a witch.

Inside it had the usual stuff you'd expect. A cauldron, several glass vials, animal bones, if a witch is known for it, it was seen in here.

But what wasn't normal was two cradles in the corner of the window as a small girl with short black hair and spider like irises was keeping watch.

"Boring!" She groaned while looking very bored. "Watching after my sisters is nothing but an annoying chore." She looked outside while wishing she could play outside. 'What I wouldn't give to be a normal child.'

One of the babies who had blond hair gurgled while squirming in her cradle before she started whimpering.

The girl turned and picked her up while rocking her. "There there, don't cry little Medusa."

That was when the baby with reddish purple hair started to cry.

She groaned before picking her up and tried rocking them both. "There there Shaula, don't cry either." 'Ugh, having sisters is annoying, when will mother came back from her meeting?'

Crack.

She blinked as she heard something coming from the woods.

Crack.

"...ahhh!" Screamed a cloaked figure while flying on some strange skulls near its shoulder. "Run away!"

She ducked down and heard a thump against the house while her sisters started outright crying.

"Awawaw!"

"Awawaw!"

"Don't cry, please don't cry!"

"Ow….I'm ok." Groaned the figure while it's voice was right under the window. "I didn't lose my life that time."

The girl looked down and saw a skull like mask looking back at her. "AHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH! WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!"

She ran away and hid behind a table with her baby sisters in tow.

"Wait wait! What's wrong?"

"Get away skeleton!"

"I'm not a skeleton! I'm a reaper!"

"That's even worse!"

"In training!" he clarified while trying to look in and stopped when he saw the inside of the house. "Um…."

"Get out!" She yelled while keeping her sisters close to her. "You're not getting our souls!"

"Um…...you realize you're in a witches house right, wait! Oh god! You're human sacrifices! I'll save you!" he cried out while grunting as he climbed in through the window and looked around. "Quick, follow me through here before the witch comes back."

"You mean my mother?"

"Yes your moth….what?" He turned to her and paled. "Oh god…..you...you're familiars!"

The girl facepalmed.

The figure looked around before pulling out a clawed hand. "Don't worry! I'll unseal your souls from this place, now tell me where your souls are so I can save-"

"I'M NOT A FAMILIAR! SHE GAVE BIRTH TO THE THREE OF US!"

"AWAWAW!" The babies cried out while the girl rocked them.

The figure looked very lost while putting the claw away. "Oh…..sorry miss?"

"Arachne, now get out." she scowled. 'If I didn't have my hands full I'd end him before he could make a break for it.'

He slowly walked towards the door. "Again sorry, I didn't know. I mean this is my first day of being a reaper, so I got a little carried away."

"AWAWAWAWAWA!" cried the babies harder making Arachne groan.

"There there Medusa, Shaula, don't worry the reaper is leaving." She said while the mentioned reaper was right next to her.

"Maybe I can help? I'm kind of a softy for kids."

She jumped while the figure looked at the little babies.

"Very cute." He chuckled before pulling out two rattles and placed them in their little hands.

They shook the rattles slightly and seemed focused on them while slowly crying.

"When will you leave reaper?"

"When I get your little siblings happy." He eye smiled while looking around. "That and I wanted to make it up to you for scaring you."

"You didn't scare me, that was….me trying to scare you." she fibbed while turning away.

"That made no sense."

"It's called a battle cry." she huffed.

"I've heard battle cry's when I went with my father to Norway, and I can tell you that's no battle cry."

She huffed at that while slightly blushing.

The figure shook his head while chuckling a little bit. "Well, I have to admit flying into your home like a crazy wraith was kind of stupid so I understand why you got scared miss Arachne."

"It's just Arachne." she replied before she heard footsteps and went wide eyed. "Oh no, our mother is coming back."

He blinked before looking around and saw a box which he tried getting in. "Damn! It's too small!"

"Not in there!"

"Arachne, open the door."

"Coming mother." she spoke while the reaper looked around before running over and ducked behind the cauldron. She opened the door as a woman with a black and green robe, a C cup chest, a large ass, long black hair, green eyes, and holding a broom in her left hand walked in as her irises had the head of a gorgon instead of a normal iris. "Welcome home mother."

She walked in and looked around. "So how were your sisters? Did you feed them and change their diapers?"

"Well no, they actually just cried and made loud noises."

"Well that's good." She said while walking towards the cauldron. "Now did you remember to keep intruders out instead of playing?"

Her eyes widened and ran over to cut her mother off. "Yes! I made sure no one came in or around, but could you help me calm Medusa and Shaula? They seem cranky."

She blinked while taking the children in her hands, only to see the rattles. "Arachne? Did you use magic to makes these rattles?"

She paled while gulping. "Um...yes! I thought maybe it would help, for the most part."

"I see." She said while walking away. "Keep up the good job, and who knows, maybe the head witch will make you her apprentice."

"Yes mother." She said while watching her mother walking into the other room.

"Your mother has a big butt." The reaper whispered. "Even bigger than a spider's."

"Don't speak and just get out." she whispered back. "Otherwise you'll find out what happens to ameteur reapers who sneak into my mother's house."

"Um ok?" He said while jumping out the window. "So see you again sometime?"

"When pigs fly."

"Ok." He said before flying away. 'Now how to make pigs fly? Maybe father knows?'

'Foolish reaper, I can already tell he won't make it past a hundred.'

(Later)

-Year 1500 AD-

Arachne looked out the window while taking a break from researching a new spell, involving making cats grow and speak like humans. She had grown since she was a child and was looking more like a young teen with a black cloak around her body and longer hair. She also started gaining a figure that was similar to her mother, but with a larger chest, much to her dismay.

But as she started to relax, she saw….a pig flying in the air.

"WEEEEEE!" It cried out before crashing into the wall. "Weeee…."

"What the hell?!" She cried out while not knowing that a familiar figure was flying towards the house. 'Did Medusa try making a local pig fly again?'

"Hello." Spoke the same reaper from before, but was a little taller than the last time. "Great to see you again."

She turned and screamed while causing a small strand of thread to shoot out from her hand which latched onto his mask.

"Um….not the best time?" He asked while wiping the thread off his mask.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Oh I came to visit you." He chuckled. "And you said when pigs fly so I kind of...used a catapult on one."

"...what?"

"I made a pig fly." he clarified while giving a thumbs up. "It wasn't by magic or nature, but it still technically counts."

"...you're weird."

"I get that a lot." He chuckled before looking around. "So what's up? How are your sisters? Did your mother leave?"

"She's out again." she remarked dryly. "And why did you come back anyway? Shouldn't you be out somewhere else in another country hunting some other witch or whatever you're learning what to do?"

"Well I just finished sending some souls to the other side and I was in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice meeting you again." He rubbing his head. "So here I am."

"Well you met me, now leave."

"But I just came here." He huffed. "Plus I had something for you."

"Then show me and leave." She frowned before seeing him pulling out a small sunflower from his sleeve.

"A ray of sunshine for you Arachne."

She blinked and looked at it before accepting it. "Uh, it's just a flower."

"Yes, but it's a 'sun' flower." he eye smiled. "And it made me think of you."

She blinked. 'That was corny.'

"So yeah, I was thinking about you when I got that flower...do you like it?"

"Well it's certainly...yellow." she replied plainly.

"And if you look at the seeds, it reminds me of your eyes...wait I mean your smile, I mean...um...I'll just go now." He said with a blush.

"Hold up." she spoke. "Just where do you live? I mean I know reapers are linked with death, but do you actually have a house to sleep in?"

"Oh that, we're nomadic. If we stay in one place then it might cause more deaths than normal. And we only do that during wars, famines and mass burnings." he replied while tilting his head. "Why do you ask? Were you worried?"

"N-No!" she quickly said with a light blush. "Why would I be worried about a ameteur reaper?"

"Well what have you been up to? Learning any new spells?"

"Just learning how to make cats talk."

"Oh, and how's it going? Are any of them talking?"

"Not exactly, they're talking but somehow their speaking spanish."

He snickered hearing that.

"Don't laugh." she frowned.

"Buts it's funny, I mean talking cats that speak spanish? That's funny." He snickered. "Almost like me scaring a few priests with a flaming chicken...it was my first time drinking."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"About eighty, but in human terms I'm only sixteen."

'Huh, well he's managed to live this long, but I doubt he'll make it far.' she thought. "Look, it's best if you try to get out of here before my mother comes back."

"Wait! You didn't even tell me how old you are."

"Why? It's rude to tell boys a girls age."

"Not really, I mean it's not that rude telling a friend right?"

She looked at him confused. "Friends?"

"Yeah, aren't we already friends?" He asked honestly.

She felt that hit her in surprise before shaking her head. "We've only just met once before this, and in case you forgot, I'm a witch, and you're a reaper in training."

"So? My father is friends with a vampire, a werewolf and a zombie. So why not a reaper and a witch?"

'Are all reapers this weird?!' she deadpanned. "In case you forgot, reapers HUNT and end witches lives."

"So?" He asked.

"It won't work!"

"Oh….then let's make it work Arachne." he replied with a finger up.

"Make what work exactly?"

"Our friendship, think about it. If we are friends then it will be easier to understand each other." He said with a happy tone. "Like for example, I'm afraid of dirt."

"..." she blinked before grabbing some dirt.

"Ahh!" he jumped while she lowered her hand, making him sigh before she raised it up and he jumped again.

'Is he really a reaper or some village child playing a joke?'

"Get it away from me!" He screamed before tripping and caused him to fall, knocking his mask off in the process. "Ow...my back."

She leaned in through the window and he looked near her age with short black scraggly hair and white lines which seemed to form if the hair was closely knit together. His eyes were blackish yellow and made him look like a statue.

"Ow...ok that hurt….um Arachne?" He said while looking at her. "Arachne?"

'Wow, he's actually….' she trailed off before shaking her head. "What?"

"You spaced out." He said while putting his mask on. "I thought you were thinking about your sisters or something girls like? Do they like worms?"

"Only if we use them for spells." she replied while feeling her face warm up a little.

He got up and turned. "So I'll be off then, um when will I see you again, wait, how old are you?"

"You just asked that!" she blurted out with annoyance and a blush.

"Well you never told me."

"...fifteen." She blushed.

"I thought you were nineteen, sorry." He said before flying off.

She huffed and turned away from the window. 'What a complete weirdo.'

(Much later)

-Year 1550 AD-

We find the witch stirring her cauldron while chanting something archaic. The cauldron bubbled while turning a bright green. "Alright, it should be warm enough, now to just test it." She took a wooden spoon and scooped it up while not knowing that someone just entered through the window and was right behind her.

"What are you doing Arachne?"

"Ah!" She jumped as she dropped the spoon and caused the contents to fall on the ground, making the wood melt in the process.

"Wow, I hope you're not making a soup, I don't think that's safe to eat."

"That's because it's a spell to make people sleep for ten years." She frowned. "Now I have to test it, maybe on you reaper?"

"Now now that's not nice." he remarked while she noted he seemed taller. "I just came by for a friendly visit."

"And yet I didn't send you an invitation." She spoke while turning.

"Did you get fatter?" He asked innocently. "Because your butts like a spider's now."

BONK!

"Ow!" he held his head while she glared.

"Never call a girl's butt fat!"

He gulped while nodding. "O-Ok A-Arachne."

She went back to her work as the reaper looked around.

"Lots of spiders here you know, makes me recall the giant bird catching spiders I saw last week, but let's just say I got one in my robes."

"Good, maybe you'll learned not to mess with them." she remarked while using a new spoon to stir the cauldron.

"I did." He sweatdropped before pulling out some wine and cheese. "So care for lunch? I got this all the way from Sweden."

She looked at it and felt her stomach growl before blushing as he chuckled. "S-Shut up, I haven't had lunch yet."

"Then why not join me? It'll be fun." He said while putting the cheese and wine on the table and looked for some bowls. "Are there any bowls that aren't cursed here?"

"I don't do curses, I do magic that increases the strength of a person's soul."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Let's just say it's a work in progress, so just grab any bowl you see that isn't filled with something."

He nodded while grabbing some empty bowls.

(One setting up later)

"So Arachne, how are your sisters doing? Are they still crybabies?" The reaper said while taking his mask off.

"No, frankly they're taking the more knowledgeable approach then I am." she remarked eating some cheese. "Medusa and Shaula have slowly begun to become cold like our mother, so they might become quite deadly with age."

"And you? Are you deadly as well?"

"In a sense."

"You don't seem deadly to me, but it could just be me being bias to my friend."

'It's like he's never met how deadly a witch c...wait.' "Have you ever actually met a witch that wanted to take your life?"

"Nope, not once." He shrugged. "But I do know that some witches are kind of nice, and I'm looking at one."

She sighed and shook her head. "The day you meet another witch who won't try to kill me let me know, because any other witch would have already ended you and tried to use your soul for an experiment."

"Ha, jokes on them." He laughed. "A reaper's soul can't be taken, it needs to be given on their own free will, and who's that crazy to try stealing a soul like that….wait? Are you trying to make me give you my soul? Because if that's the case, I'm kind of worried you're not going to make me a familiar."

"That would be amusing, but no I'm not asking for that."

He sighed. "Good, because I thought I was going to faint because it had another meaning." He lightly blushed.

"What other meaning?"

"Um….how about no."

She raised an eyebrow. She stood up and walked over to a dish making him tilt his head.

"What are yo-AHHH!" he screamed when she held up a handful of dirt.

"I'm sorry, care to say again?"

"Ahh! Ok ok I'll tell you! Just take that thing away from me!"

"Not before you tell me what the other meaning is."

"It means giving your heart to a loved one, and I'm not ready for that part of life yet!"

"So in a way, it's like courting?"

He nodded while playing with his fingers.

'Hmm, it would make sense, but the idea of a reaper actually having a lover or even wife is ridiculous.' She thought while the reaper looked away.

"So anyway, I was in the east yesterday and I saw this witch with nine tails." He said. "And boy, she was interesting, but I avoided here because she wasn't doing anything besides playing pranks on people."

"That wasn't a witch but a magical fox."

"...oh. So that's why it had a fox face and here I thought all witches there had animal faces."

"Not really, some witches can have no trait or distinction of their animal, but their choice in clothes seems to give you a sign." 'That seems to happen quite often, has it always been that way.'

"Oh." He chuckled. "Thanks for clarifying."

'I wonder if I should try and wear something less arachnid….then again, maybe it would work later down the line.' She thought while the reaper looked at the wine and poured her a glass.

"For you, my best friend." He smiled.

She sighed hearing that, but accepted the glass. "Thanks."

"Anytime." he smiled. 'She's much nicer than the others.'

"But….I don't get you. You're so casual about being my friend, and don't seem like you need to worry around me. Why? I'm older than before and if I wanted to I could trap you without you knowing." she asked.

"Because I see that you're a good person." He smiled. "And I'm a good judge in character, plus if you were planning to trap me, I wouldn't have come you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and if that were to happen I would've been sad, I mean you're like my only mortal friend on earth."

'Well being a reaper doesn't give someone time to make friends even when reaping souls.'

"And maybe more." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"O-Oh nothing!" He stuttered. "So maybe I can help you out? I'm good with soul stuff and all, but I won't do immortality."

"I'm not going into that field, why?"

"Because reapers can die, we aren't immortals you know." he revealed, surprising her.

"Wait, but how can that be?"

"Well it's long and complicated but in short, we can't have more that one reaper in the world, so once I'm a full fledged reaper...then my father dies and I take the mantel, same with my child and their children. Basically, for us, we never get to see our grandchildren live and grow up."

Arachne blinked at this revelation.

"Kinda makes the rule on us giving our heart to the ones we love pretty ironic." he tried chuckling, even though he sounded down from the reveal.

"Kind of...but that's just...you know."

"I know." He said looking away. "But hey, it's not that bad, it might take centuries or more for me to grow, so that means father might be around for my birthdays."

"That wasn't funny." she replied while crossing her arms.

"Well it help keeps me going." He admitted while not noticing the hand on her sleeve. "But hey, I'm a reaper. I'm death in a sense."

"Just stop, it doesn't help your case." She said as the reaper finally noticed the hand and blushed bright red. She noticed and moved it back while coughing. "Um…"

"Oh um…" he blushed before grabbing the wine and started drinking it and gagged as it went down the other pipe. "Gah! Gah gah gah!"

"I don't think you're much of a drinker are you?"

"Gah..gah how did you know?"

"Just a wild guess." She said while letting out a slight chuckle.

He took a deep breath before noticing and pointed at her. "Hey, you just laughed."

"N-No I didn't!" She blushed.

"Yes you did."

She blushed and looked away. "Just stop you crazy reaper."

"Names Death the second, which is kind of ridiculous." He said before hearing the witch giggle a little. "It's not funny!"

"Then I guess that makes you junior, right?"

"Arachne!"

(Later)

-Year 1590 AD-

In the lonely village, we find Arachne hard at work on a very secret project that was so important that it overshadowed everything else. Everything was ready but she needed one thing, the reaper himself.

She looked at the window while smirking at her plan. 'Just a few more seconds and I'll get you reaper.'

He popped from the other window and blinked seeing the witch holding a box of something in her hands. "Um Arac-"

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed before tripping over her legs and fell out the window.

SPLAT!

The box landed on her head as small cakes and tarts oozed down her hair.

"Arachne!" He yelled while running to the window. "Are you ok?"

"No." She frowned with annoyance. "I have sweets on my head."

"Um, what are the sweets for?"

"You idiot." She lightly blushed.

"Oh! You got them for me? That's sweet of you."

She blushed. "Well...I did make them for you. Since you always bring stuff to the house and help me out, it's the least I can do for you."

He helped her up while smiling. "Well at any rate I'm very happy. You're a very nice woman Arachne, don't ever change."

She blushed more while feeling her heart rate go faster. 'W-Why does this keep happening? Why can't I stay cold and casual with the way he acts?'

He took the tarts and cakes off and tasted one. "Mmm, tasty." 'She's so nice, but….should I ask her or not? It is a serious commitment.' He sighed before steeling himself. "Arachne, can I have a more serious conversation with you this visit?"

"You serious? Did you hit your head?"

"I didn't." He said while sitting down. "And believe me, I wish I did."

She blinked as this was something she never heard from his mouth before. "Ok?"

He saw her sit down as he cleared his throat. "Arachne, recently I've...had an odd affliction that can't be cured."

"Can you name the symptoms?"

"Dry throat, increased heart rate, sweating, and the strange urge to faint." He listed. "I've tried everything but no one knows what it is."

'Can a reaper even get sick? Cause if that's the case I'm not sure if I can cure it.' "But why me exactly?"

"Because the symptoms started when we met."

"Did you get bitten by any of my spiders?"

"No."

"Was it the meal I cooked for you?"

"Oh no, that dish was good Arachne."

"Then I have no idea."

He sighed. "I do know however what this mortal from Greece told me when I said it. It was...Eros."

She blinked. "Eros?"

He nodded. "Yes, Eros."

'Wait a minute...is he...with me?!'

He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a bottled soul inside. "This is a part of me, and...I want you to keep it with you always Arachne."

She blushed crimson while feeling her heart stop. "Y...You mean….I'm….and you…."

"Yes, I love you Arachne. I've loved you since we met even though it took this long to realize now." He said while takings off his mask. His face was more mature, but the hair stayed the same which made her blush harder.

"B-But...I'm-"

"A witch I know, but I can't muster up the strength to strike you down when I become a full fledge reaper, and I don't want to."

"But….this...it's not right."

"I know, but even if the world hunts us down, I'll ever stop loving you. That I promise."

She blushed while her eyes started to water. "Y-You….crazy reaper…"

"If I'm so crazy, why are you tearing up?"

"I-I'm not, I just have a piece of dust in my eye." She sniffled as he moved towards her and kissed her cheek.

"You love me as well." He smiled.

She blushed while feeling like steam was coming out of her ears, but some threads did come out of her fingers.

"So, do you think you can accept this?"

Arachne blushed while taking the bottle. "Y-Yes...I-I accept…" She then got kissed on the cheek again.

"Thank you." He smiled before seeing Arachne fall to the ground. "Um Arachne?"

"He he he….." She said while bright red. "So many...hearts…"

'I think I broke her.'

(Later)

-Year 1610 AD-

Arachne hummed to herself while looking like a grown woman with a more revealing black outfit that showed her cleavage underneath some spider web design fishnets, red lipstick, and long sleeves with the bottom portion covering her legs. She smiled while feeling more confident with her body.

As she wasn't looking, a figure walked quietly towards her and jumped on her.

"Hello Arachne!"

Instead of jumping she looked at the larger reaper and smiled. "Hello, I figured now was about the time you'd show up."

"You're no fun." He said with mock sadness. "And here I thought you would make that cute scream."

"Not today." She smiled. "So what brings you here?"

He smiled. "I came to see my cute lover."

"Oh? Lover? Not wife?" she teased. "I would have figured you'd have a whole wedding set up by now, or at least call me honey."

He blushed. "Well, I could have but we don't have the money for one and...wait? How did you know I was planning a wedding next week?" He asked with a mock shocked tone.

"Because you always like to pull something that I wouldn't see coming."

He chuckled. "Well, that's one thing I can't hide from you." He kissed her cheek.

Arachne chuckled at that. "I know honey." she walked over and grabbed a vial. "You know, I'm curious about something."

"What's that?" He asked while a little cautious. 'Please don't let it be the frog potion again.'

"You're scared of dirt, and I never understood why."

"..." he looked away. "It's embarrassing and not something I want to talk about."

She popped open the vial. "If you don't, I could always cover you in a pile of the stuff, or maybe I could go with sand instead?"

He paled. "Ok ok! I'll tell you, just don't laugh."

"I promise."

He sighed. "I was in Transylvania and I thought it was a good idea to scare a ghoul by filling its hole with bear dung. Well let's just say the ghoul found out and pushed me in before burying me right to my head." He blushed red. "I smelled bad for a year and saw worms trying to get in my mouth."

"Gross, I'd just be creeped out by them, but to get scared?"

"But the worst part was when a mudslide occurred that evening." He gulped while shaking. "I thought I was going to die...until I realized I was a reaper but I saw my life flash right before my eyes."

"Well that brings up my next question, why do you always wear the mask? I know you're a reaper, but doesn't it get hot and sweaty under there?"

"It's a tradition." He spoke while looking at the ground. "Since my ancestor's time, we've worn masks. But I don't know why, and no it's actually cool. I made this mask from a special type of bone."

"And that's what exactly?"

"Yeti bone, very resistant to the cold and is always cold to the touch." he gave a thumbs up. "And since we're talking about our own family lives, what's it like growing up as a witch?"

"Hard work." She groaned. "Always looking for new spells, trying to survive witch hunts, and making sure you don't get scared by a reaper." She looked at the window. "But it's peaceful, especially when you're here."

"So just researching? Nothing else?"

"Well that and terrorizing a few villagers when they try to burn me at the stake."

He sweatdropped. 'Of course.'

"But lately there haven't been any witch hunts in this area."

"Oh that, I killed them, after all it was their time." He chuckled nervously. "Just don't tell anyone."

"Oh? Sounds like I've got a guardian angel?" she teased.

"Yeah." He nodded. "A guardian angel." He then got an idea. "And perhaps a very loving cupid?"

She looked confused. "Huh?"

"You know." He said with a husky voice. "A very loving cupid that enjoys our little evening potion making."

"Oh, sounds like someone's getting antsy~" she teased while walking to the other shelf while shaking her hips. "And here I thought reapers could control themselves."

He blushed. "It's complicated."

She shock her ass a little more. "Then simplify it my dear."

He gulped and tugged at his collar. "Well...uh...as they say, a hands on approach is better, right?"

"That's true." She said while turning around. "So in the bedroom or on the table?"

"Let's try….the table."

"Good, and you can tell me how these are coming out." she smirked undoing the top part of her dress.

His eyes widened while the mask dropped and he popped a nosebleed.

Arachne cupped her chest before grabbing his arm. "Come on, reap me and my giant melons~"

'Oh I will, I will!'

(Later)

-Year 1620 AD-

The reaper looked around while carefully entering through the window. 'Ok, just get in and give her a hug before having another session. Just be very quiet.'

Creak.

He stood still while carefully moved his foot down on the wooden floor. 'Please don't let her hear that.'

"Dear?" Arachne spoke from behind him while yawning a little. "Why are you sneaking in here during the witching hour?"

"Uh...well I wanted to give you a surprise and possibly see if you were up for another go."

She sighed. "Well I'm too tired to have sex with you. But a surprise might make up for waking me up."

He gulped a little bit. "Like what kind?"

"Anything." She said while tapping her fingers around her arms.

He sweated before getting an idea. He then turned around and picked her up and started spinning her around the room. "Look! You're flying now!"

"Wah! That's not a surprise!"

"Now up you go!" He said while throwing her into the air and catches her in his hands while doing this for a few minutes.

Arachne screamed while starting to get scared shitless. "Knock it off!"

He stopped before catching her, which made her look like a princess. "Sorry, but at least you're awake now."

She groaned while her eyes couldn't stop spinning. "Not funny."

He chuckled while feeling a little guilty. "Sorry dear, what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Mmmm, you stay two nights with me." She smirked. "And feed me breakfast in bed."

"I'm happy to oblige."

"Oh and also." She moved closer to him and whispered. "I want eggs~"

He blinked and went wide eyed. "W-W-What?!"

"It's either that or I'll turn you into a frog and bury you in a pit." She said with a frown.

He gulped at the image and put his hands together. "Then again, kids sound great."

She smiled while giving him a kiss. "Then let's go my dear~"

He gulped before she pulled him to the bed.

(Later)

-Year 1624 AD-

"Ugh…." Arachne groaned while slowly getting out of the bed. "Dear, I think I need to get some carrots."

"I didn't know you were on a vegetable diet." he remarked while stretching out in bed.

"I just feel like it." She groaned. "Especially when I feel….ugh." She groaned while holding her stomach. "Like shit."

"Do you need a doctor?"

"Those quacks? No, especially when they're still using leeches."

"They're learning." He sweatdropped.

She huffed before feeling her stomach gurgle. "Dear, I need food NOW."

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said while getting up and ran out of the room.

Arachne looked at her stomach and groaned. "Having twins is worse than keeping an eye on my sisters."

(A little while later)

"Dear, I think I'm going to die." She groaned while finishing her meal.

"From what exactly?"

"From the babies eating my stomach."

"Oh I'm sure you're alright."

She grabbed him by the cloak. "Look here! I'm serious!" She then sniffled. "I'm sorry dear, I just...can't control myself."

He sweatdropped while knowing how his wife was having a hard time due to her mood swings.

"You did this!" she snapped with a scowl. "You just HAD to be so nice and not despise me, didn't you?! You put them in me!"

"Calm down dear, it's not bad." He said. "Plus you did ask me to have sex with you."

"But you...you made me sick! Now these kids are killing me!" She growled while wrapping him in silk. "What would happen if I make you sick as well!"

"R-Relax, when they come out you'll be a-ok."

Arachne smiled before grabbing his face. "You, me, sex, now!"

"B-But think of the kids!"

"Think about your wife and how she's going to cook you over a cauldron if you don't have. Sex. With. Me. NOW!" She growled while looking very intimidating.

He gulped and started sweating nervously. "Um….bed or table?"

"Floor." She said while tackling him to the ground and started licking her lips.

(One hour later)

"Ah...ah….that was...amazing." She panted while licking her lips. "I….want more."

"Um...I think my body is tire-" He tried to say before getting a dark glare from her. "N-Nevermind." 'My cocks going to fall off!'

(Later)

-Year 1635 AD-

Arachne was in a chair nursing with two bundles in her arms with a smile. She sighed and felt very happy. She then felt the children biting on her nipples and groaned. "Careful my children, mother's nipples aren't food."

The one who bit had black and white hair who giggled while nibbling on it with his brother doing it more gently.

That was when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Shaula and Medusa." Called out one voice. "And we're here to check on your progress."

'That was today...fuck! I almost forgot about the project!' she stood up and carried her kids over to a crib before putting them down and covered it with a cloth before muttering to herself as it seemingly disappeared and adopted a cold look before walking over and opening the door. "Come inside."

"Thanks." Shaula smirked while Medusa looked indifferent.

"So how are the results?" Medusa spoke while feeling like something was off.

"Going smoothly. The transition between the souls and the object is a complete success and will be ready for the first real test in just a few months."

"Good, if it all goes well then we'll have a brand new weapon to make use of to show every human the true wrath of witch kind."

"But one question." Medusa asked while seeing a stain on Arachne's dress. "Did you make a mess during the project?"

She looked down and panicked while keeping her expression. "Yes, but since I'm not working on it now I'll go change into a clean one."

Shaula nodded before smelling something. "Um sister dear, is that….ew! Is there a dead animal in here?!"

'Crap! She smelled the diapers!' She thought while Medusa sensed something magical in the house.

'Huh? A soul hiding spell, why is there one in here?'

"It must be one of the ingredients in an old potion I've been working on." Arachne said while her left eye darted a little.

"Oh? What kind of potion?"

"A rabbit spell, for annoying neighbors." She said before Shaula walked towards the spot where the babies were and sat on a chair next to it. 'Damn it! Why can't you just leave!'

"Alright." She said before gagging. "Yuck! It's stinks over here!"

Medusa frowned while looking at the spot. She then walked over there. "You're right, it stinks here, and I don't see any potions."

'Shit!' she walked over. "Look, I'll deal with it and keep you two informed on the project, you two head on home and I'll make sure this place cleans as a flower field."

"But we just got here." Shaula frowned. "And I was going to give you a hug, and Medusa was going to ask for advice on dating."

"Shut up!" She glared.

"Make me." she smirked while Medusa narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe I'll toss you in with the specimens for the project."

Both looked at her with raised eyebrows while the babies started to whimper.

"Awa."

"Awa."

"What was that?" Shaula asked looking around the room.

"It sounded like children." spoke Medusa. She then muttered something as the magic around the babies broke. Her eyes widened in shock. 'What?!'

"What are babies doing with my big sister?!"

"I can explain." spoke Arachne cooly while moving over to them.

"..." Medusa looked a little more closely at the stains and put two and two together. "You gave birth to them didn't you?"

"Yes." She said while making sure her children were safe and sound.

"You had kids and didn't tell us?" frowned Shaula. "With who?"

"I got drunk one night and had a one night stand as the villagers like to put it."

"Oh?" Medusa said with a frown. "I guess I have some business with them tonight."

"Well what use would you have for kids them? It's not like you're going to keep them and raise them are you?" questioned Shaula.

"I am." She said coldly. "Even if they're bastard children, they're mind and show promise in the field of magic. Plus just look at them and say that your hearts aren't melting."

"My heart isn't melting." spoke Medusa without hesitation after looking at them.

"Mine is." Shaula spoke. "But I want to snuff it out with water."

"Well if you two are done you can leave while I finish nursing them." She said while the sisters shrugged and walked away.

"Think she's telling the truth?"

"No idea, but we'll keep a better eye on her from now on."

Arachne sighed while looking at her kids. "Sorry for calling you that you two, but I can't let them know the truth."

They cooed while looking at their mother with cute eyes.

She smiled while picking them up. That's when she thought back to their father and sighed. 'I pray he'll understand when the time comes.'

(Much later)

-Year 1638 AD-

The reaper slowly walked into the house while looking very mad. The reason, he's been hearing rumors about a witch that's been mixing souls together and he thinks it has something to do with his wife. This of course he knew was untrue since she was far different compared to other witches.

He noticed a small light near the bedroom and slowly opened it. "Dear? Are you in here?"

All he got was silence.

"Dear?" He said again while peaking inside, only to see something that shocked him to the core.

A machine that he recognized as Ebons handiwork being attached to a giant scythe and two people, a small child and a witch which he recognized as the witch of the east, a powerful dragon witch from the himalayas. Wires were attached to their arms as Arachne was looking over the bodies.

"Souls are stabilizing as intended, but it needs more power." She muttered. "Once that happens then I can finish this project and tuck my little ones to sleep."

'A-Arachne?'

She looked at the witch and shook her head. "Your sacrifice is needed oh dragon witch, for the safety of all witch kind." She flipped the switch as energy started coating the bodies. 'Forgive me.'

The reaper went wide eyed seeing the bodies twitch which slowly began to move towards the scythe.

The scythe glowed a bright orange as it twitched and started forming a new body that was a mix of the two, but with one arm being the scythe.

Arachne wrote down the results while turning off the machine. "There, the first complete Demon Weapon. A perfect mix of human, witch and weapon that can change between forms."

"Arachne!"

She turned and paled. "D-Dear! Y-You're h-here?!" 'Shit!'

"You're the one taking souls!?" he cried out in shock while looking at the machine. "What in the world have you been doing?!"

She gulped. "I um...was trying to help my people." She looked away. "I mean, my sisters helped me out, so did Ebon once I told him I could help with his research in bringing the dead back to life, and well…." she pointed to the weapon. "That was the result."

He frowned at this. "So you wanted to turn human and witches souls into some kind of...hybrid of this!"

"It's a Demon Weapon." She said. "And it's just like a human, just with the ability to make weapons."

"That's even worse! Think about what will happen if they get out, mass hysteria and unneeded bloodshed!"

"But dear, it was for the good of all witches."

"How is it for their good if you use them to make this?!" he snapped with a scowl behind his mask.

She looked at the witch. "She was evil, and I thought it would help with the transformation process."

"And the child?!"

"..." she looked away. "You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? I've known you for years!"

"Well apparently not as much as you think!" she frowned back. "You don't have to worry about fearing for your life, we witches can still die even with magic! Now we've got a new method to show the humans not to try anything with us."

"And what of the ones that aren't harming you? What about them?"

"They'll learn to fear us." She spoke coldly. "After all, that's what witches are to them. Monsters."

He felt his heart clench up hearing this while gripping his hand and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry you feel that way Arachne….but I can't let you keep this up."

She blinked. "But dear-"

"No Arachne, I'm serious, either you stop this project here and now and I'll forget I saw it, but if you insist on doing this, then I'll have to do something I don't want to."

Arachne looked down before looking up with frozen looking eyes. "I will not, reaper."

That one hit deeper before he frowned and walked towards her. "I'm sorry to hear, witch."

"But before we fight, I want a favor from you."

"What?"

"Take care of the children, they still need a father in their lives." she spoke before she glowed and scattered in a wave of spiders that scurried out of the room.

He shook in rage while slowly gaining a massive clawed hand. " **Arachne! You shall not escape from me!** "

(Timeskip)

Arachne panted while hiding behind a tree looking injured while the official Lord Death looked around with a more menacing cloak and mask and sharp claws.

" **Where are you witch? Come out so I can rip your soul from your body!** " He yelled out while looking around and flew towards Arachne's right.

She heard him cut a tree down and started running towards her left into the woods. As she ran, she noticed a small warehouse made of bricks and a slightly opened iron door. She turned towards it and ran inside just as she heard Lord Death yell out in frustration.

Inside was piles of gears and sheets as she looked for a place to hide. In the corner of her eye, she saw a giant golem with _Emet_ on its stomach. She took a moment to catch her breath while sensing Lord Death making his way near her.

'I need...to hide.' She thought before getting a crazy idea. 'This might be risky...but I must do it.'

" **Arachne! Come out!** " he roared before spotting the warehouse and narrowed his eyes before moving towards it.

Arachne looked around before glowing and scattered her body into million upon millions of little spiders as her soul floated towards the golem and entered it. She held her breath as the reaper entered and looked around the building.

" **Damn it Arachne!** " He growled while slashing the wall. " **You can't hide from me you heartless witch!** "

She stayed silent and still while he trashed around the building while looking at the golem briefly before leaving. She sighed before thinking back on that previous comment. 'I'm not heartless….am I?'

(Timeskip)

-Present day-

Arachne looked at her wine glass while seemingly spacing out. She didn't even noticed Mosquito walking in.

"Arachne-sama?"

She turned. "Yes? What is it?"

"I just wanted to report that the troops are ready."

"Right." She said while not really feeling like listening.

He noticed her expression. "Arachne-sama? Are you feeling well?"

"Mosquito, go do something." She said waving her hand. "I don't care what, just leave me be for a while."

"Yes Arachne-sama." He bowed before walking away.

Arachne looked at the wine and felt her soul aching for something. Something she lost a long time ago. "...maybe I should visit him?"

The idea that she never saw her sons before and had hid from Death all this time made her wonder if it was time to at least see what was going on, didn't mean she had to be found by him. But for her, who spent her time reflecting on her actions for the last few centuries, thought it might help ease her heart. She then got up and looked around before chanting something and caused a small box to appear. She opened it and slightly smiled seeing the bottled soul she kept even on her run from her 'dear'.

(Later)

"Glad to hear on your progress Maka and Soul, keep it up." Lord Death flashed a thumbs up to the two kids.

"Um, thanks." Maka sweatdropped while Soul was busy fixing his shirt.

"But I have one problem." Lord Death spoke up. "You seem off lately, did you have a fight or something?"

"Blame bookworm here." spoke Soul. "She thinks we should wear matching uniforms to help us 'stay in synch'."

"Well it would help."

"No, it would make us uncool."

"Calm down you two." Lord Death said. "Look, it's not a matter of clothes but a matter of heart that decides a relationship. So instead of trying to match each other in terms of clothes, just try and accept your differences and similarities."

"Thank you." Soul threw his hands up. "Might wanna take notes Maka."

She huffed hearing that.

"But Maka does have a small point, maybe having some form of clothing might help. Like say a pair of pants or a shirt. That way it's not so blatant and you don't stick out too much."

She smiled while Soul rolled his eyes.

"Until then, keep up the good work."

They nodded while walking away.

As the reaper watched them go, he started recalling the more happier times of his life. Images of Arachne came by making him sigh while taking the mask off with tears running down his cheeks. "Why can't it stop? Why can't I just forget?"

As he cried his heart out, he didn't see a small mass of spiders slowly walking through the crosses. They climbed up to the top and looked down at him while he fell on his knees.

"It's not fair...it's not fair!" he cried out. "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

The spiders kept looking at him while the reaper felt his entire emotions of sadness and pain rush out of his body.

"Why? I loved her yet...she hurt me! Why? Why didn't she just stop? Why? Why why why?!" he muttered while gripping at his chest. 'Why did I have to be born a Reaper?!'

'Dear.' Thought one of the spiders while looking very sad. 'I'm sorry, for everything.'

"I couldn't keep her safe, I couldn't help Asura, now Kidd's all I have left." He said while punching the ground. "Why didn't I just stay away? Why couldn't I stop this? Why?"

'Wait, Asura? Kidd? Are those the names he gave them?' she wondered since at the time she was a little preoccupied to come up with good names, much to her embarrassment. 'Those are...cute names. But what happened to Asura….wait. Mosquito told me about the kishin and….oh god! He's my son!'

Lord Death sniffled and tried wiping at the tears, but they kept coming. "I should have stayed ignorant. Then Arachne would still be with me. With our children….oh why Arachne...why?!"

The spiders looked away while feeling guilty at not telling him beforehand.

"Now I know what Spirit feels all the time." He said while not noticing the spiders were moving towards him. "Maybe I should...move on. But….I just can't, I still love her. Even if she's a witch."

The spiders felt that hit them while slowly forming together just as he put the mask back on.

"Arachne…."

"Yes dear?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him, causing him to jump and fall on his face. 'Looks like I finally scared him.'

He scrambled back up and turned before going wide eyed. "Arachne…"

"It's me." She said while looking away. "And I saw everything."

He looked at her with a mix of happiness and anger. He narrowed his eyes and stood firm. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." She said. "And to….look I understand you're still furious and angry at my actions. But….." she sighed. "I came here for something I should have done ages ago."

"Surrender? If so I have guards for that."

Arachne shook her head before pulling out the bottle that contained the reapers soul. "I want to say….I finally learned I was a fool for not telling you. Or for me to forget my love for you."

"...you still kept it?"

"Yes, even when I was on the run I couldn't throw it away." she looked at it. "It was the most thoughtful gift you ever gave me, I felt empty if I ever thought about messing with it."

"And you came to tell me this?"

She looked at him while one of her eyes started tearing up. "No, I came to tell you I'm sorry, for everything."

He blinked and saw her fall to her knees with tears dripping onto the floor.

"I was young, and stupid." She sniffled. "I thought I was going to help my kind, but instead I became a heartless monster that my sisters became...and I lost you in the process. I-I realized I was a fool...you were right, I'm a heartless witch."

'She….is she telling the truth?' He thought with wide eyes.

"And if you still feel the same...I'll face any punishment you feel suits the crime." She cried. "Beat me, pull my heart out, crush my soul, do anything to me. Just know I've learned that I became the monster that mother wanted...a sick twisted being that no one loves or cares for."

'She is.' He thought before getting a conflicted feeling his his heart. 'But what should I do? She's a criminal but….I can't just hurt her.'

'I'm sorry….I'm so sorry.' she kept thinking. 'I'm sorry for becoming a monster, I'm sorry for leaving my children, I'm so sorry for committing so many atrocities, I deserve to be used to make a death scythe, it's the only way I can actually be of use for what I've done.'

The reaper sighed before saying. "Then I have one punishment."

She shivered while not looking him in the eyes.

"You have to help Kidd get over his OCD, it's kind of hard keeping him under control."

"...HUH?!" she blinked while he nodded.

"At least the first of many I have in mind, but that's something I feel needs attending to."

Arachne looked at him while shocked. "B-But why?"

"Because Kidd needs a mother." He said with a light blush. "And...because I see that you're sorry, something no monster would feel, but a very...sad wife."

She blinked and felt hope rising up. "Y...You're serious?"

He nodded before extending a hand. "I am, and for now I'll give you another chance to show me you're the adorable and cute girl I fell in love with many centuries ago."

She felt herself blush hearing that before letting him pull her up to her feet. She then got a hug from the reaper that made her feel very happy. "Dear….I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

She sniffled while not noticing that Kidd, Patty and Liz were walking in.

"Patty, from now on, no more chemistry sets for you." remarked Liz.

"But I wanted to blow stuff up."

"You caused a guy to have third degree burns on his butt!"

"It was funny ha ha ha."

'Sometimes I wonder if she's secretly a pyro.'

Patty then noticed the hugging couple and blinked. "Oooh! Kidd, Lord Death is hugging a hoe, that's so funny!"

He blinked and looked very confused. "Father? Why are you hugging this woman?"

"Oh! Hello Kidd, I'm glad you're here, this is someone I want you to meet."

"Hello." Arachne said with a blush. "You've really grown up, but you still are adorable."

"Adorable? Kidd's not adorable, he's a sexy trash can." Patty said with confusion.

"And are these your friends?"

"Yep, we're his weapons." Liz said while noting the woman was looking a little fazed. " Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am especially after meeting my honey again."

"Father, please tell me who she is before I start losing my mind." Kidd frowned.

"Oh right, Kidd, meet Arachne Gorgon Death, your mother."

And cue all three of the kids dropping their jaws while Kidd looking between them and flailing his arms around before falling on his face.

"And she's going to stay a while." He said while Arachne felt a little flustered.

"Dear, you're embarrassing me." She whispered to him.

"Sorry, I kind of was a little happy."

"Do you want me to put dirt in your cloak?"

"AHH!" he screamed while Patty poked at Kidd with Liz wobbling before falling back.

"What babies." Patty said to herself before we see Arachne giggling a little at her husband's antics.

'At least this is a start.'

(Later)

"So….I'm part reaper...and witch." spoke Kidd sitting down and having bags under his eyes from the overload.

"Yep." Lord Death smiled. "And so is Asura."

"..." He looked at Arachne before frowning. "Did she use a spell on you."

"What no, more like I made her fall under my spell." chuckled the reaper.

"He never left me alone." remarked Arachne who cleared her throat. "Speaking of Asura, what happened to him?"

"Well...that's kind of difficult my dear."

"He became the kishin and started eating souls." Kidd said like it was common knowledge.

She went wide eyed while gripping her dress. 'I...I failed him.'

"Now now Arachne, relax." spoke Lord Death. "He IS still alive, I can assure you of that, it's just….well…."

"Tell me and don't leave anything out. I wasn't there for him and if there's a chance he's breathing I need to see him."

He sighed. "Well, this is something Kidd and others would have found out eventually. The truth is I had to seal him away under the school, and….I used his own skin."

She blinked before gaining a cold expression and grabbed the reaper by the cloak. " **You. Did. WHAT?!** "

"I had no choice! He was too strong and I knew I couldn't end up reaping him!" he spoke up quickly.

She let go before gaining an aura of depression. "Oh….so my child is...now a bag…..he he…"

'Is she really a witch?' Kidd thought with a sweatdrop.

"Now now dear, it'll be alright." spoke Lord Death trying to pat her back.

She still looked depressed while feeling like a worm. "How...my sons a bag…?"

"Technically he's inside it, not the actual bag."

"But...he has no skin...and now I can't hug him…"

"Maybe you can hug him through it." he sweatdropped.

She groaned before looking at Kidd and hugged him. "It's not the same!"

"Hey! Get off!"

"But I need some love." She sniffled while the reaper just sweatdropped.

Kidd however tried to move away, but the feeling seemed to make him calm down since it felt familiar and soothing while she rubbed his head. 'What's going….on….?'

That was when Patty walked over and poked Arachne on the side. "Boop, boop."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I just wanted to see if this dress was soft." She said like it was obvious. "And it's really soft." She then grabbed her breasts. "Huh? They're kind of like mine."

"Patty!" Liz blushed. "Get off her breasts!"

"But sis, they're so big, like melons!"

And cue spiders crawling up her pants.

"AHHH!" she screamed jumping up while scratching at them while Lord Death sweatdropped.

"Forgive Patty, she's rather...blunt and forward."

Arachne glared at Patty before looking at Liz. "What is your current relationship with my son? Besides being a Demon Weapon."

"Huh?"

"Like did he give you his soul willingly yet?"

"Uh...no." she replied lost.

"I see, for reapers giving one's soul to a loved one is basicly courting, right dear?" She looked at Lord Death with a smile.

"Oh right, and it's also a sign of one's love." He smiled while Liz slowly turned red.

"W-W-We're just partners!"

"Shame, I was hoping my son had someone in mind." she remarked while Kidd blushed and jumped back.

"I-I'm not interested in finding a relationship yet!"

"Neither was I when I was your age, but look at me, the wife of a reaper." Arachne said before kissing said reaper on the cheek.

"Oh!" Patty said while shaking the last of the spiders out. "But Kidd and sis are going out, I saw them alone one time and-"

"PATTY!" Both yelled out.

"What? I was going to say you were kissing."

"Why Kidd! I had no idea." smiled Lord Death while Kidd looked to the side.

"It's...not what it looked like."

"Then what was it?" Asked Arachne while looking sternly at the two of them.

"J-Just CPR!" spoke Liz. "We saw it on tv and he asked me to practice."

"I didn't ask you started it!" he spoke up in defence. "You even wore shorts and a tank top, which was messy and uneven by the way!"

"You didn't have a problem taking it o-" she stopped and blushed crimson red before he covered his mouth.

"Taking. Off. What?" The witch spoke with a dark aura around her.

"Their clothes." Patty giggled. "And boy it was loud."

Both paled as Arachne looked ready to blow.

"You both were going to cross that line, and not even bother with marriage? Sounds like I'll have to fix that." she spoke pulling her fan out. "I never got a chance to spank you before, so I'll have to fix that."

"Wait, but I'm not your kid!" Liz yelled.

"Not yet, and after this I expect you to take responsibility, my dear daughter." She said while Lord Death felt a little nervous. "Now then, both of you drop your pants and bend over."

"Father say something!"

"Well...she does raise a point."

"Father!"

"I mean I didn't have sex until after the proposal, so this is kind of a life lesson in a way."

"I didn't need to hear that!" he cried out before he and Liz suddenly found themselves wrapped up threads coming from the spiders on the ground.

Arachne smirked darkly as the spiders left the children's pants undone. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, much."

Patty blinked while chuckling a little bit.

"Stop laughing and do something!"

"Nope~" She said with a smile. "This might be a fun game to watch."

"It's not a-"

SMACK!

"AH!"

"One down, a million smacks to go."

"A MILLION?!"

"Each." She said before smacking again.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"Yay!"

'Oh dear.' Lord Death covered his mask. 'Well, at least I can't say Kidd never got disciplined.'

(Omake)

"Dear, are you sure I have to wear this?" asked Arachne who blushed while in a french maid's outfit.

"Of course, it's on the list of punishments I set up. And remember to use the voice while dusting."

She sighed. "Yes master~" she said in a cute girly tone.

"Wrong voice." He sweatdropped.

"Yes master." she spoke in a more seductive womanly tone.

"That's the one." He said with a thumbs up.

Arachne groaned while going to her dusting, but didn't realize that the reaper was looking at her skirt.

"And remember to dust every spot."

"Yes master." She said while feeling very flustered. 'I'll get him later.'

'Such a small thong.' he thought with a blush seen through the mask.

(A little later)

"Finished master." She said while looking like she bathed in the dust instead of cleaning it. "It's all clean."

He looked her over and had to keep from chuckling. "Are you sure?"

She nodded while sneezing a little. "I'm, achoo! I'm sure."

"Well, go prepare a bath."

She nodded before walking off, but didn't see the reaper grinning behind his mask.

'He he he.'

(Later)

We find Arachne washing her body with soap while annoyed she had to wear a maids outfit of all things. 'Damn it. Why did he have to...ugh.'

As this was occurring, a figure walked into the bathroom and carefully kept quiet.

"He's so annoying." She said before noticing that someone was behind her. She turned and jumped seeing Lord Death without his mask smirking.

"Care for a hand dear?"

She blushed. "I...sure."

He smiled while grabbing the soap. "Well, doesn't this bring back memories? You, me, and the soap near your ass?"

"Oh shut up, that one time you wouldn't stop pestering me to help."

"Well it was fun." He chuckled before moving closer to her. "But it was also the time when we first learned your ass was sensitive."

She blushed while he got a perverted smirk.

"Care to see if it still is?"

"...only if you keep it quiet, we can't have Kidd getting a nosebleed if he hears us."

"I'm always quiet." He smirked before putting the soap between her ass cheeks.

"Oh~" she moaned before getting her ass groped.

(Omake 2)

"Ah, it feels good to get outside." sighed Asura cracking his neck while the city was in panic since he just got free and saw Lord Death hover up in front of him with a frown.

"Asura, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, stop what you're about to do or else."

"Or else what? You're going to rip my skin off again?"

"No, something far worse."

"Apparently you've never had your skin ripped off. Now stand aside father or I'll bring your long lifespan down to nothing."

"I will not." He said before pointing behind Asura. "But your mother will be pissed if you attack me, isn't that right dear?"

"That's right." spoke Arachne on a rooftop while Asura turned. "Hello Asura, it's been quite a while."

"And you are?"

"Arachne Gorgon Death, your mother." She spoke. "And I've heard everything about you, and I've very disappointed in you son."

"Oh?" he moved using the long strands of his skin while his face was revealed. "My mother are you?"

She nodded before using some threads to move closer to him.

SLAP!

He reeled back and looked at her without flinching. "You're strong and gutsy."

"Runs in the family, boob lover." She said while telling Asura's nickname to the world. "Especially after I had to keep you from sucking my breasts off as a baby."

He blinked and frowned before lashing one of his arms out at her, but felt it get stopped and saw several strands of thread gripping it.

"Were you just about to slap your mother? Seems I'll have to punish you for that." She said before more threads started to cover the kishin up like a insect in a web.

"Let go!" He growled before seeing her smirk darkly and he started to feel fear inside him again.

"I'm still mad at your father for what he did, but sometimes a child needs tough love in order to grow." She said before taking out her fan and spoke a incantation which made it grow a little and glow with a purple aura. "Now relax and take your punishment like a good little boy."

"Wait, what are you-"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Don't worry, you only have a few billion smack do go my son!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW!"

Arachne smirked while Lord Death sweatdropped at her actions.

'Well I can't say it wasn't his own fault.' He thought before seeing her wink at him. 'Crap!'

'I still need to give him his own punishment, a witch can only feel guilty for so long.' She thought while smacking her son's face.

"Ow! Damn it you crazy bit-"

SMACK!

"GAH! Fuck yo-"

SMACK!

"GAH!"

(Some time later)

"Now, what do you say Asura?" Arachne said while looking very serious.

"Ugh…."

SMACK!

"Gah!"

"What do you say to me Asura? And I'll keep slapping you until I hear your response."

He glared at her before muttering something.

SMACK!

"Gah!"

"Talk. Right. Now!"

"Sorry."

"And?" She said while getting ready to strike again.

"And I'm sorry for calling you names."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for eating people and trying to kill father."

"And?"

"What else is there?!"

"How about the issue of trying to slap me!"

"Sorry for that too." he grumbled.

Arachne rested her fan on her hip and nodded. "Good, now I'm going to give you something you never had before and I don't want you screaming like a baby when I do it ok?"

He grumbled. "Fine." He then got kissed on the cheek. "Huh?"

"There, one kiss from your loving mother." She smiled happily. "Oh and I love you Asura."

He blinked before starting to shake in fear. "W-What?"

"I love you and Kidd, even when I was being hunted by your father, I never stopped thinking of you. And while I'm still sad that you became a kishin, I still think it was the right choice to leave you with your father, but now I'm here and I'll make sure you have lots of motherly love."

He blinked while close to screaming. "S-Shut up!"

She gave his head a hug while Lord Death floated back down. "Don't worry, you'll understand when we bring you home."

"Um dear, I don't think that's a goo-"

She turned to the reaper and glared at him. "We're. Bringing. Him. Home."

He paled and felt like he was shrinking. "I-I'll make the guest room."

"Thank you honey." She smiled happily. "Hear that Asura? Mother's bring you home."

'If father managed to put up with her for so long then she might be worse than him.' He thought while screaming in his mind, all the while Arachne was hugging him tightly.

'It feels good to be back.' The witch thought with a smile.


	56. Diana and Giganta

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Diana and Giganta

Series: Justice League

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHH!"

"RUN!"

"GIANT WOMAN!"

People screamed while running in terror from a woman holding a large boat in her hands. Said woman chucked it towards a building which caused it to crash while she smirked.

"Feels great to be back in the game, and not a single one of those demon creeps around." remarked Giganta kicking a car out of her way which flew out and landed far down the street while she smashed her hand into a building next to her and dragged it out making an indent in it since she had decided to cause some senseless destruction since she wasn't exactly on Lex's side after the whole Darkseid thing, nor Grodd considering he betrayed her.

So in essence, she's now a free agent of destruction and chaos. And she was enjoying this since she wanted to stretch and get away from the brain frying stuff for a long LONG time.

"Run little people! Run from Giganta, the queen of giants! Muahahaha!" she laughed to try and make them more scared since she never really tried something like that. 'Wow that sounded corny, gonna have to work on that.'

Way down the street is where Diana herself was having a day off and was sipping a milkshake at a quaint little diner she heard was pretty good from Superman.

"Ah, I needed this." She sighed while looking out the window. "And not a villain in sight."

CRASH!

A large truck landed on a parked car and exploded on contact. The people around screamed and ran off while Diana went wide eyed and ran outside to see several more running by before stopping one of them.

"What's going on?"

"It's a giant woman!" He yelled. "She's attacking the city and yelling that she's a queen or something!"

Diana frowned and let him go before looking down the street to see Giganta before groaning to herself. 'Every time I have a day off this happens.'

"Ha ha ha! Run little people! Flee and tell the world that Giganta is here to rock your world!" She laughed. "And make me statues, I want statues dedicated to me!" 'Like they would, but best to scared them shitless.'

Diana started spinning around while her clothes changed into her uniform before she flew off towards her which Giganta noticed with a frown.

"Well look who decided to rain on my parade."

"Stand down Giganta." Wonder Woman frowned.

"Let's see, no!" She yelled before swinging her fist and knocked Wonder Woman away before picking a pick up truck and tossed it at her.

She saw the truck and had to grab it before it made contact with anyone on the ground, but was sent flying back as a result. She slowed down and held it up, but saw a fist come at her and was knocked even farther back while dropping the truck thanks to Giganta and wound up crashing into a wall.

"Ha!" She smirked while feeling confident. "She must have gotten soft since the invasion, what a break for me."

Wonder Woman stood up and dusted herself off before flying out with her arms out and avoided Giganta's hands before she started to punch at her face several times causing the woman to stumble back. "How's this for soft?"

"Gah!" She stumbled before getting her footing and glared as she grabbed a truck and threw it at the hero.

Wonder Woman knocked it away before flying full speed and crashed into Giganta's stomach, making her fly off the ground and crash on her back several feet away with a groan while Wonder Woman stood on the spot.

"You're gonna regret that!" Giganta growled while feeling massive headache.

"Tell it to the authorities." she spoke while stepping a step up the body, but noticed something. She looked down and she was on the more lower part of her leotard, not on the groin, but above it and it felt like she was standing on something softer than skin itself.

"Ah! H-Hey get off!" She groaned. 'Not there!'

Diana was confused before Giganta swatted her off into a building and crashed through the glass and several office cubicles.

Giganta got up and glared. 'Ok, this is now personal!' She looked through the hole and looked for the amazon. She saw her getting back up and fly out, giving her the chance to swing her fist at her, but Wonder Woman flew over and went at her face before hitting her between the eyes. "GAH!"

Wonder Woman punched again before getting ready to give her a left hook to the cheek. But that's when Giganta brought both her hands up and slammed Wonder Woman in between them.

"Ha!" She laughed before grabbing her. "Looks like you're going to be crushed like a grape!" She then began to crush the amazon tightly.

Wonder Woman groaned from the pressure and put a hand against both palms before pushing against them with all her might.

Giganta frowned while increasing the force and started pushing harder. "Just try and get out of this one amazon bitch!"

"The only bitch I see is you Giganta." She yelled before using more strength on the palms. She forced them open and flew out while grabbing her lasso and flew down near the ground while twirling it and hitched it on a fire hydrant before flying around Giganta's legs.

"Woah!" She cried out while trying to balance herself and failed as she went falling backwards into a building. She crashed on top and groaned since some parts dug into her skin and felt a little dizzy from the impact.

Wonder Woman flew towards her while holding her lasso and landed on her left leg. "Give up Giganta, you're through causing trouble."

"Screw...you…" she groaned while feeling very weak from the dizzy spell.

Diana sighed while she pressed her comlink. "J'onn, can you hear me? I just got done dealing with Giganta."

" _I know, and a maximum security van is coming your way right now._ "

"I'll keep an eye on her till they get here." She said while Giganta groaned and started shrinking back down. She got off and waited till she was back to normal size before walking over and saw she seemed halfway conscious and unconscious. "Looks like you're going away for a long time."

"Ugh...stupid prisons. They're….so dull…"

Diana looked at the damage and glanced down at Giganta's legs while recalling earlier. 'What was with the texture? It felt like there was something in her leotard.' "Giganta, what do you keep under your leotard."

"A...ugh….c…." she groaned while slowly slipping into snooze land.

Diana crouched down and tried lightly smacking her cheeks. "A what? What did you say?"

She groaned. "A...a…"

"A what!"

"A…..cock…." she groaned before slipping into the realm of sleep.

Diana's eyes widened while looking at the spot again. 'A cock? But...no! That's impossible, it couldn't be. She must just be too delirious to answer.' But then she recalled her lasso only spoke the truth and Giganta was half awake, meaning she was being honest. She felt her curiosity peaked and picked her up over her shoulder. 'I'll see for myself for just a second, then make sure she's taken away in cuffs.'

She then looked around before taking flight and landed in an alleyway. She made sure no one could see them and propped Giganta against the wall and looked down at her groin while getting nervous. 'Calm down, this is just for curiosity's sake, nothing else.'

She slowly moved her hands down the leotard and pulled it to the side to see a pair of purple underwear with something poking up from them, but it was obscured by more of the leotard. 'This is getting me nowhere.' She thought before taking off her tiara and sliced the leotard. She slowly pulled it open and went wide eyed when a large cock of about eight inches sprang upward out of it and looked fully rigid. 'Oh...gods! It's true, she has a cock...and….it's huge!'

Giganta groaned while Diana tried to absorb this.

'Is this natural? It's as though I'm seeing an example of what Hermaphroditus was like, part male and part female.' She thought while recalling the stories of how Hermes and Aphrodite had a one night stand and had a child with both genders. A very crazy taboo story in her home island that made her skeptical as a young girl, but seeing it now...it was just breathtaking. 'Is there more like this, or is she a rare case?'

That's when she recalled she just wanted to look and realized she made a cut in it, meaning Giganta would surely notice.

'Oh Tartarus!' She thought while panicking and looked to find something to patch the leotard up. So far though she couldn't see anything of use and didn't notice Giganta's eyes suddenly opening before she found herself suddenly pinned on the ground.

"Ha, surprised?" smirked the woman who pinned Diana's arms down while the amazon struggled. "You really think I'd pass out from that? I was playing possum to see what you'd do, and loe and behold, I find you checking out a little secret of mine like some pervert."

"That wasn't my intention, I was just curious." She frowned while trying to move her arms.

"Likely story, hero." she mocked before increasing her size slightly and held Diana down with one hand while picking the lasso up with the other and got an idea. "Let's see how you like getting tied up."

Wonder Woman glared before trying to kick Giganta's arm. But it didn't work as she was pinned tightly to the wall.

Giganta moved it over and started to wrap it around the amazon, pinning her arms to the side and moved her face down on the ground before sitting on her and started to tie the ends around her wrists. "There, all wrapped up and ready to go, who knew it'd be a perfect fit for you."

The lasso glowed slightly as Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at her. "Give up, the lasso of truth only works on those that are worthy, and you're not worthy in any sense of the word."

"Oh? Then let's test that theory out." she flipped Diana on her side and moved over before getting on her knees with her dick over the amazon's face. "I'll bet you're wondering how I got this big boy, aren't you?"

"Yes." She said on instinct.

"Well then I'll tell, during my days as a newly made woman, Grodd accidentally added more testosterone to the machine and gave me this baby." she remarked while giving it a small rub. "Usually it was annoying and got in the way, but when I found out how good it felt when I was a little pent up, I decided to keep it. The only way I can even go out with these clothes on is if I'm completely soft and calm, but right now it's firm, hard, and I'm getting horny."

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would, and who knows, you might enjoy getting fucked by a massive cock." she remarked rubbing it against Diana's cheek while she turned her head and glared at her. "Relax, it's like this because you touched it before, it only makes sense you take responsibility."

"But I'm a virgin like lady Artemis!"

"Wow, I really thought you and either the bat or mister goody two shoes had a thing." she remarked before getting an idea and stood up. She turned around and sat on Diana's stomach before spreading her legs and started taking her bottom part down.

Wonder Woman blushed while Giganta saw her bush. "Hey!"

"Wow, look at this." she rubbed the spot making the hero jump and squirm. "Who knew the number one female hero every guy jerks off to was this hairy, and you call yourself a princess."

"I-It's not my fault, I forgot to get a razor with enough strength to cut them." She blushed red. "And get off me, your butts heavy!"

"You're not calling the shots, I am." spoke Giganta who held the legs down and started laying on top of Wonder Woman with her dick above her face. The villain used her hands to spread the hole and smirked. "Nice and pink, I'm amazed not even Batman's seen you like this, or maybe you two like to do all sorts of kinky stuff behind closed doors."

"We aren't like that...even if I like him!" she blurted out with embarrassment while the rope stayed strong around her.

Giganta smirked hearing that. "Then I guess I'm about to make you wish you took his junk." she moved her dick right up against Diana's lips. "Open wide, I'm gonna find out just how good your mouth is."

She kept her mouth closed while smelling the musky smell emanating from the cock as she felt a little aroused. She felt Giganta's fingers rub against the spot and gasped before feeling the dick shove right in and muffled out a response with Giganta humming.

"Ah, much better, now I can turn this precious body of yours inside out." Giganta spoke while moving her fingers deeper into the folds as she moved her hips.

Diana tried to move her legs up, but they couldn't reach and she felt the dick push in deeper and stretch her lips open while Giganta moaned. 'I can't believe she's doing this! If I could just remove my lasso I'd really knock her out.'

Giganta moved her hips faster while getting into it and began getting eager. The warm and wetness of a mouth was amazing and her fist, but the fact it belonged to the most well liked heroine made it all the more better.

The amazon moaned while trying to move her arms, but it was too tight and was unbreakable due to its special properties. 'Gods, this isn't...oh!' "Mmm."

"Come on amazon slut, use your tongue and lick around my dick." she spoke while looking at Diana's snatch. "If you do, I'll give this spot of yours some attention. I'll bet you've never experienced what it's like with a girl's tongue even with your friends have you?"

"Mmm!?" She moaned while thinking that was a crazy idea, but she felt like she had no choice but to play along before striking the villainess.

The villainess smirked a little while feeling her cock getting licked. "Good girl, here's your reward."

Diana groaned before feeling her pussy getting played with. She felt fingers rubbing across it while her licked the tip of the cock and felt embarrassed with her legs wide open while sucking off one of her enemies. 'Great Poseidon! Why?!'

'This is really good, but I think I should turn this up a notch.' Giganta thought while moving finger up and down the hairy slit. She moved down and started licking at it while Diana jumped with wide eyes and moaned around the dick which just made it feel better due to the vibrations.

"Mmmm~" she moaned while starting to feel her body warming up as she moved her tongue a little more. 'I can't believe my mouth is stuffed like this, is this what Batman's would be like if we ever got together?'

Giganta moved her hips faster while slowly pushing her finger into the pink slit and pinched the clit.

"Mmm!" Diana moaned out while nipping the cock on accident.

"Ow! Watch it." frowned Giganta while gripping the clit. "Otherwise I'll make sure your clothes are torn and toss you out there in public, the headline would eat that up: Wonder Woman becomes streaker, but then again your fanboys might stick by you, REAL close that is."

'Curse you to Tartarus!' She thought before moaning again as the cock moved deeper into her mouth, making her arch her back a little.

Giganta moves her fingers into the slit and began playing with the insides. This made Wonder Woman moan and smirked while giving her ass a squeeze with one hand. "Nice and firm, those tights really help show off your butt."

She blushed at that while letting out a very cute moan as she felt the tip hitting her tongue.

Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze.

"Mmmm~"

"Oh? Sounds like someone is liking this." Giganta started to move her hips and slid her dick in and out of Diana's mouth with a moan with said amazon continuing her licking. "Oh yes! Just the idea of seeing someone see you with my cock getting sucked by you is making it more hard. If you suck on it I'll really make your virgin pussy feel good."

'I know I shouldn't be doing this, but my body is wanting to continue.' Diana thought while slowly starting to feel very warm and felt her pussy slowly getting wet. 'By the gods.'

Giganta moves her fingers in and out while occasionally pinching the clit lightly, making Diana moan. "That's it slut, moan and suck harder on my humongous cock."

"Mmm." She moaned while licking the cock a little faster than before. The taste was salty and bitter and making her body tingle each time while breathing through her nose so she didn't choke.

The villainess moved her hips faster while feeling like a horny dog at the moment. "Take a long taste of my cock, because I'm going to make it so you'll cum when I show you my cock."

'The day that happens, is the day Zeus falls.' thought Diana trying to stay strong. But it was difficult given her pussy was getting drenched.

Giganta moaned slightly while Diana began to moan a little louder. She leaned down and started to lick against the pussy directly while thrusting her cock in and out of the warm mouth harder.

"Mmmm~" she moaned louder while her nipples started to get hard and her pussy even more drenched as Giganta savored the salty juices.

Giganta wiggled her tongue across the slit while fingering the hole with two fingers at once.

"Mmmm~" Diana moaned while starting to feeling very strange.

Lick~

"MMMM!" she let out with a jump while feeling pressure building up near her groin. 'What's happening!?'

"Oh yes!" The villainess moaned while feeling her cock twitching. "I'm about to cum!"

'Wait, she can't do it in my mouth!'

"Make sure to have a big gulp of my sperm amazon bitch." Giganta moaned before releasing her sperm into the amazon's mouth, making Diana gag and had to gulp it down to keep herself from choking. "Oh fuck yeah! A mouth beats my hands any day!"

"Mmmm!" She moaned while tasting the sperm and started to enjoy the warm slimy taste. 'This...is better than I thought!'

Giganta hummed feeling her dick twitched before giving Diana's clit a hard pinch and tug. "You made me cum, now it's your turn."

Diana moaned while she felt her juices shot out of her pussy onto the ground. "Mmm~"

"Wow, looks like you're more a gusher then screamer." She chuckled while feeling her cock getting hard again. "And that's something the public would write about, especially celebrity tabloids."

Wonder Woman panted while Giganta slid her cock out giving the princess a chance to catch her breath.

"Now then, how did it taste?"

"Salty...and better than wine." She panted while the lassos affect activated.

"Is that so?" she moved down and tugged the front of Diana's armor off to reveal her bare breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling her pussy cum again. "N-Not there…"

Squeeze, squeeze!

"Ah!"

"Ah ah ah, no lying now."

"I'm not lying you crazy giantess!" She moaned in anger, only to have her nipples pulled. "Ah!"

"A giantess am I? I'll show you giantess miss slut!" she smirked while pinching and tugging on the nipples while her dick rubbed against the fabric. "With a chest like this I'm wondering if all you amazons are built like models."

"We're made by the gods!"

"And everyone there has massive breasts and a firm ass or just you?"

"Yes, except for the ass part." She blushed.

"Go on, give me details."

"My mother and sisters have relatively small asses, but me being sculpted by clay...I think the gods were lustful that day when I came of age."

"Sounds like I might stop on by for a vacation." smirked Giganta while squeezing them making Diana moan louder. "I'll bet you'd just love seeing me fuck your own mother like a whore."

"You bitch, ah!" Diana moaned while feeling her nipples getting pulled again. She then saw Giganta eyeing her chest. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and use your breasts this time." She smirked before moving her cock between the mounds and started thrusting.

"H-Hey!"

"Oh be quiet, I'm doing you a favor." She frowned. "Besides you look eager for a tit job."

"A what?"

"Right, you amazons are all lesbians."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She muttered while thrusting harder between the soft mounds. "Oh yes, nice and soft, but firm at the same time, I swear those gods of yours really know their way around making them. You could be a model and be more popular then you are now as a goody two shoes hero."

"I-It's my obligation to help man from destroying themselves and fight for all woman."

"Yeah, then why are you here now getting fucked by a woman?"

She blushed and turned away.

"Well don't worry, by the time I'm done you won't have to worry about that." she smirked while thrusting her cock with the head poking out near Diana's face. "Give it a lick too."

She looked at the tip before licking it, making her moan as it tasted very good. She then started licking it with more confidence.

"Good bitch, you're learning." she mocked while squishing the breasts around her cock harder.

"Mmm." Diana moaned while feeling her breasts getting fondled and began getting horny herself. "Mmm~" 'This feels good, better than anything I ever imagined it.'

'She's losing it, perfect. It saves me the time to find some psychic villain to brainwash her.' thought Giganta before she started moving her dick in and out faster with a groan.

"Mmm~" she moaned while her pussy started getting drenched again, making her moan even louder as Giganta began to push her hands harder on her mounds.

"I'm going to make sure that you'll cum by my touch, you slutty amazon!" she moaned while feeling her pressure building up.

Diana moaned while feeling the cock enter her mouth a little as she began to nip lightly on the tip whenever she could.

"Good, now you're acting like a proper bitch." smirked Giganta before pushing out one last time and moaned before her sperm started spurting out onto Diana's face and mouth.

The amazon gasped while tasting the sperm again and began to pant. "More...please."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

"Please...I want more."

"Can't hear you~"

"Please! I want more!" she cried out, unable to lie while her body was burning at this point.

Giganta smirked before moving her body towards the amazon's pussy. "Alright, but you have to call me your goddess first."

"Oh yes, please my goddess, fuck me to Hades!" she begged while aching for more.

"Then get ready." The villainess smirked before pushing her dick into the drenched folds and moved her body onto Diana, her breasts pushing against her own. "Because I'm going to make you beg for a sex coma."

Diana gasped and cried out with wide eyes feeling her vagina slowly widened and the dick pushing in while curling her toes in her boots.

'This is one tight pussy, heck I'm shocked that she's tighter then one of my grips.' She thought while feeling something against her tip. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but you can take it."

Diana cried out as the dick started to push against her hymen and broke it. "AHH!" 'By the titans! That hurts!'

"Oh yeah, now this is tight!" groaned Giganta reaching down and squeezing Wonder Woman's ass while the insides clamped down on her and got a louder moan from the hero with blood dripping out. "Congrats, you just became a real woman."

"Ah…..it hurt…" she moaned before getting kissed on the lips, making her moan louder and became as hot as a pyre.

Giganta began to use her tongue on the amazon while slowly thrusting in and out and groped the firm ass cheeks. The snugness and warmth was mind blowing and made her wish she had used this on Killer Frost before.

Diana moaned while feeling very horny and almost submissive, like her bands of submission. "Mmm~" 'I want more...this is so good!'

"Ah, ah yeah, it's gripping me every time I move." grunted the villainess. "You're going to be the perfect stress reliever amazon bitch." She said lustfully while thrusting harder into the folds.

"Ah! Ah! Yes, use me my goddess!" Diana moaned while feeling her pussy getting wider from the cock's girth.

Giganta moaned while thrusting harder and squeezed the ass cheeks harder as her breasts moved over Diana's mounds. Feeling the hard nipples rub against each other made her go faster while the tip was poking against Diana's womb.

"Oh!" Diana moaned while feeling the cock moving faster inside her, making her so warm that she thought that Apollo and Helios were making out. 'Yes...fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

"I'm gonna dump a huge thick load right inside! Hope you have birth control or you're gonna be getting a fresh bun in the oven!"

"Enough talk of bread! Fuck me my goddess!" Diana cried out before feeling her womb getting bombarded by sperm. "AHHHH!"

"Oh fuck yes! Take it all in you amazon bitch!"

Diana moaned very loudly while feeling her stomach bulge a little from the amount as Giganta gave her ass a hard squeeze. "I'M CUMMING!" her juices sprayed out onto Giganta's groin with said villain holding her close by the ass as some of the sperm was dripping out.

"You're going to be very busy." She panted. "Especially after I'm done breaking your womb."

"Ah...yes...my goddess…." she slurred while panting in and out of her mind.

Giganta wiped the sweat from her head before looking down the alley to the street and got a kinky and hot idea. She slowly pulled out of Diana and saw her sperm ooze out like a stream before slowly growing to around twice her size before picking the princess up and carried her out. "Don't pass out, you're gonna love what I have in store for you."

"My...goddess?" She panted while moaning from the sperm oozing out of her pussy.

Outside people were talking about the sudden attack and were confused on what was going on, but when they saw Giganta herself walking out of the alleyway with a near naked Wonder Woman in her arm they gaped and stared slack jawed with blushes as some women covered their mouths.

Giganta smirked at their reaction since her dick stood out and walked over to a car and took a seat right on top of it before setting Diana on her lap and spread her legs with her dick standing in between them and started to lower her down onto the tip.

"A-AHHH!" moaned Wonder Woman who saw the people staring and panicked in her mind, but couldn't stop the dick pushing the sperm back in and moaned louder.

"Oh my god." muttered one guy who was staring at the scene like everyone else with some even pulling out their phones to call their friends or videotape this.

"Take a good look." Giganta smirked. "Your precious hero is now my new fuck toy."

The citizens jaw dropped as Giganta started to move the hero up and down the dick who moaned out like a slut and made several men stare with blushes and some women stare at the huge dick in shock.

"Holy shit, you seeing this?"

"Wonder Woman sounds like a slut, and she's actually taking that inside!"

"Oh god!"

"This is so hot."

"Go faster!"

"Make the amazon cum!"

The people cheered or fainted as Diana started to go nuts in her head before a mirror broke in her mind.

'So good! It's so good!' "More!"

"Hear that? The people you say you wanna protect wanna see me fuck you even harder." smirked Giganta before pinching Diana's breasts making her arch her back while the dick was making a bulge in her stomach each time she slid down it. "Go ahead and speak up loud and clear what you think of my dick."

"It's so big and powerful! Please my goddess make me pregnant!" She cried out while sticking her tongue out.

Giganta smirked hearing that before growing a little bit. "Then enjoy my cock you slutty toy!"

Wonder Woman cried out from the increase which stretched her hole wider with numerous men watching this felt their pants getting tight to the point they unzipped them and started rubbing themselves to this with some women rubbing their legs together.

The villainess smirked again while growing again and moved one hand over the amazon before using her like a sex toy as said woman moaned from being moved up and down. "Take a look, an amazon onahole!"

They felt very horny while Diana began to feel the cock twitching inside her body.

"I'm gonna flood you and make sure you get knocked up! Whoever wants to see that call out!" she grunted from the snugness.

"Fuck her up!"

"Fuck her up!"

"Fuck her up!"

"Fuck her up!"

"You heard them!" she groaned before slamming in as much as she could before unloading again, this time making Diana's stomach bulge out so big she looked nine months pregnant while more of it gushed out around her dick, making her pull Diana up from the dick while the rest of the sperm gushed out onto her back and hair, drenching her.

"Ah...ah...ah...more my goddess….I want more….sperm…" she said while her eyes looked glazed and full of lust.

"Oh you'll get plenty."

(Later)

Giganta was drinking some water while at a hideout Grodd had set up which she moved into and looked at Wonder Woman who was stripped bare naked and tied to her bed post while there a vibrator strapped to her breasts and one stuffed all the way inside her snatch.

"Oooh, my goddess." She moaned while her body got hotter from the vibrator. "This feels so good."

"Good my little pet." She smirked while finishing up her water bottle. She tossed it away and moved over while spreading the folds and seeing all the excess sperm leaking out. "It's not nice to let all this nice warm sperm go to waste, have you no shame for your goddess?"

"I'm sorry...please punish me." She moaned lustfully and looked like a sad puppy.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm not feeling it."

"Please." She moaned. "I beg you, punish me!"

Giganta looked like she was thinking it over, but inside she was laughing her butt off. 'She's completely broken! This is great! And best of all, I've got my own personal cumdump, oh I'm gonna make sure she's worshipping me by the end of the day.'

Diana moaned while feeling her pussy getting wet again. "Please...punish this slutty girl."

Giganta looked her over while feeling very sadistic today. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

"My goddess~" she moaned while the villainess walked away. She felt the sperm ooze down her legs and couldn't stop it or she'd break the ropes and make Giganta angry.

(Some time later)

"My goddess…" Diana moaned while waiting for Giganta for ten hours. She felt her body getting very warm and horny as she couldn't do anything to relieve herself. "My goddess….."

"I'm back~"

Diana looked and saw Giganta walking back into the room. "My goddess….you're back…"

"And I brought back a few things." she spoke while carrying several toys and dumped them on the bed. "I figured these should really drive you mad with pleasure."

"Yes….please do it my goddess." She moaned. "I want to be useful."

"Good girl." she grabbed a red dildo and gave it a lick before jamming it into the girl's pussy, making her moan while she made sure it went in deep and pushed the vibrator in Diana's pussy right against her womb to the point it looked about halfway inside while it vibrated.

"Ooooooooh~!" Diana moaned while her entire body started to shake. "Mmmmmooorrreee~!"

Giganta grabbed a small white box that had a black strap on attached to it and set it down in front of the woman's face while pushing a button before it moved forward and back. "Then use your mouth and suck on this little toy."

She opened her mouth as the strap on moved into her mouth. "Mmmm~"

Giganta smirked while getting ready to stick another toy in her cumbuckets' body. She took out a light pink one with bumps all over it and leaned in close before dragging her tongue across the hero's ass.

"Mmmm~" Diana moaned while cumming as she felt her mind go blank. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'

"Time to show your backdoor this little fella." She said while pushing it into the anus, making Diana moan louder. "And don't worry, I'll make sure you're nothing but a living sex toy after this night."

"OH YES!" She cried out with lust.

(Later)

Giganta hummed while she finished taking a shower and walked out while seeing Diana panting and drooling from the vibrators and toys.

"Ah….ah….oooh~" Diana moaned while sticking her tongue out. "My goddess….beautiful...sexy body….~"

Giganta smirked hearing that and got an idea. "You're really trying to flatter me my toy? But that's still not enough to get my cock."

"Please...I need it….your seed...it's all slipping out…"

"Mmmm, why should I?" She said with a mock frown.

"Please….I can't live without your...sperm…" she begged. "I'll...do anything….to have it in my….womb…"

"Anything?" She said with a smirk. "Fine, then you must become my servant and a villain under my command."

"Yes...I'll do it….anything you want...just please, FUCK ME!"

Giganta smirked before walking towards the amazon. "Then I'll call you Slutty Woman, maybe Pregnancy Woman once I fuck you senseless." She then moved her hands towards the vibrators and pulled the first one out. Hearing her moan made Giganta's cock stand up under the towel and took some of her sperm before slowly spreading it across the hero's anus. "But the names can wait, I'm gonna try out this tight ass of yours."

Diana moaned while feeling the cock pushing into her. "Oooh~ My goddess~"

The villainess pushed deeper into the hole before thrusting hard into her. "AH! Fuck! It's even more tight then your ass, perfect." she smirked before pulling back and slammed all the way in while some of her sperm was pushed out of Diana as a result.

"Ah!" She cried out while feeling her body warm up. "Ah! Yes, ah, my goddess! More! Please! I'm dying here!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your butt is drowning in my warm cum."

"Ah, please...drown my ass and make it explode!"

Giganta grinned hearing that. "That might happen later, but for now let's see you moan like a bitch!"

Diana moaned while her pussy dripped with juices.

"Let's hear how it feels, you don't have your precious lasso, so let's see if you're still being honest."

"Oh my goddess...I love you!" She moaned. "I want to be your toy forever and birth your children!"

Giganta smirked hearing that as she licked her lips. "That can be arranged." She then thrusted harder while grabbing her ass cheeks.

"Oh~" the amazon moaned while cumming again. 'Yes! More! More! More!'

Giganta squeezed the cheeks while feeling her cock getting twitchy and pent up. "I'm gonna cum!"

"AH!" Diana cried out while feeling her hole getting filled with the hot sperm as she salivated. "MY GODDESS~!"

"That's right! Scream it all out!"

"AHH!" She cried out while also getting filled to the brim. "MORE!"

Giganta thrusted again as she released more sperm into her sex toy's anus. This caused Diana to moan like a horny dog in heat.

(One month later)

"Oh, my goddess...more sperm." Spoke Diana while heavily pregnant and getting fucked by Giganta as a giant. The reason was that because of the constant fucking in both normal and giant sizes, Diana's pussy became accustomed to the cock's girth, which also caused her pussy to get wider.

"If you get anymore you'll flood the baby." she grunted since Diana was basically her fuck toy, literally, with how snug she felt even with the gaping pussy.

"But I need more babies!" She moaned as milk flowed from her large breasts. "I want to birth an army of babies!"

Giganta grunted while feeling like her cock was about to be ripped apart. "Alright, you want some? Take every drop!"

Diana moaned out while feeling the cock spewing sperm into her, making her fill up again as milk shot out and landed on the ground. "OH YES! I LOVE THIS MY GODDESS!"

(Later)

Giganta sat on a chair in the kitchen while ringing a bell. "Servant, come here."

"Coming my goddess." She said while walking in with a french maids outfit that was so tiny that it was struggling to stay together as the top and bottom parts were cut open to reveal her bare ass and nipples. "What is your command?"

"Make me some breakfast, anything really as long as it has milk." She said while eyeing the amazon's ass.

She bowed while getting breakfast ready. She went to go get some eggs while not noticing Giganta walking over before feeling her hands grab at her chest from behind making her jump.

"But I'm going to supervise." She purred while squeezing them and letting some milk fly out.

"Oh...yes my goddess." She moaned while her pussy dripped. "As you command~"

"Now keep making breakfast while I make sure all your milk is flowing out just right." She said with a husky tone.

Diana nodded while taking out the eggs as her milk flowed down her nipples and hit the ground. 'I love my goddess~'

'This is the best, and no stupid heroes are going to annoy me and my amazon toy.'

-Omake-

(One year later)

"AHHH!"

"RUN AWAY!"

Giganta laughed while causing trouble in her giant form as she threw a truck at them. "Yes, run little mice! Flee from Giganta!"

The police tried to fire at her but was stopped by a familiar woman.

"Huh? Wonder Woman?"

"We're saved!" One yelled out before noticing that the hero was wearing darker colors, a more inverted color scheme, with shorter tights, and a tiny bra.

"Sorry boys." She spoke while punching one in the face. "But I'm no longer Wonder Woman, but Eleni." She then grabbed a car with her lasso and started using it like a ball and chain. She crashed several cars away while using her bracelets to deflect bullets with ease. "I will make sure none can harm my goddess."

"Ah!"

"Run away!"

"We need backup here!" One policeman yelled while Eleni grabbed him and sent him flying at his fellow officers as Giganta looked pleased at her actions.

"Good girl, make sure you cause as much destruction as possible and you might get a reward."

The former hero nodded while throwing more cars at the police. All the while internally climaxing at the thought of a reward.


	57. Female Generals and Simon

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Generals and Simon

Series: Gurren Lagaan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lordgenome was watching a screen which showed the Gurren Lagann gunman destroying several others with ease which was beginning to irk him just a little. It's been over a week since those humans took it and continued to be a thorn in his side. But not for long.

He hit a button on the side of his throne before saying. "Attention Four Supreme Generals, report to my throne room immediately, I have a mission of great importance for you." He pulled his finger away and waited, which wasn't long as the main door to his throne room opened and four figures made their way towards him before bowing. "Good, you are all here, there is a mission that must be done immediately, failure is not an option." He said as he looked at his generals.

"Of course Lordgenome." Spoke the first, which looked like a gorilla in blue battle armor and helmet, but with a feminine tone and a more female human looking face.

"We live to serve you." Said the second one who looked like an attractive human female with an eyepatch and kimono who had a large scorpion's tale poking out of the bottom of her dress.

"Merely say the word and thy will shall be done." Spoke the third one who was a woman with short purple hair and wearing an odd green looking outfit with peacock feathers on the back and with a red crest like a rooster's on top of her head with some of her cleavage showing.

"We will never fail you." Said the final one, a woman with green skin, long legs, and a large shell on her back as she smoked from a pipe. "What is the mission?"

"Look at this." He pointed to the screen showing the robot as several gunmen exploded. "This is the stolen gunman that's being used by humans and have been causing nothing but trouble. Right now they pose no real threat, but I want them to be crushed before anything can come from their actions."

"Yes Lordgenome, have you summoned us here to decide which of us will deal with this pest?" The second woman asked as her one eye looked at the screen.

"No." He raised his hand as the screen quickly showed a young boy in the top head part of the gunman smiling. "I want all of you to finish this mission, but it's not something so simple as an assault. I want you all to find this group of humans and capture this one. He seems to be the true key amongst them, meaning if he's taken, they will follow."

"Wait...you want us all to work together to just capture a simple boy?" Asked the first woman in surprise. "Don't you think that's...a bit extreme, with all due respect I can do this mission alone."

"Yes, I am sure I can easily capture him without these three slowing me down." The second woman said.

"Quiet you two." Frowned the fourth one blowing out some smoke. "If lordgenome wants all of our hands for this, then it shall be done."

"What do you wish of us to do with him after he's captured?" Asked the third woman.

"Bring him here, or keep him with you, as long as his allies are destroyed and he can't use his Gunman then I don't care. Just don't fail me, understood?" He said with a frown as they all nodded. "Then go, and remember what happens should you do."

"Yes Lordgenome." They said before leaving his throne room.

"So, our target is a boy with a gunman. This should be simple." Said the second one with a grin.

"If this was just an all out assault it would be more simple." Grumbled the first one with a frown.

"Lordgenome said to take him alive, there must be a reason. The only problem I could see would be...the season." The fourth one said before blowing out some smoke.

"Relax Guame, we'll have this done and be perfectly fine." Spoke the third one with a calm tone.

"Yes, I doubt any of us will be affected by this filthy human, I can't wait to show my superiority to Lordgenome by capturing him first." The second one said with a grin.

"You're not doing this alone, I'm gonna snag him in one go." Smirked the first one. "After all, Lordgenome didn't say we had to be gentle with him, so a few broken bones won't be a problem as long as he's still breathing."

"Agreed, and I know for a fact that I will get him first." Said Guame with a small grin.

"With all due respect, with my gunman I can find him faster." Spoke the third one. "Perhaps I'll go ahead and finish it for all of you."

"You can forget it, my Gunman is slick and faster that all of yours, and I can cross the ocean easier, so I'll find him first."Said the second one.

"I can send shivers of fear down their back with mine, and at the same time if his friends try to stop me, then I can crush them at the same time." Smirked the first before turning down one of the halls to head to the hangar.

"Well, I know I'm not going to lose to Thymilph of all people!" Said the second one before running towards the hanger.

"Well it seems we'll be making a little contest out of this." Remarked Guame. "What are your thoughts on this Cytomander?"

"I think that this will be an interesting assignment." She said as she and Guame began to walk calmly towards the hanger. 'One I intend to win, primarily to please Lordgenome of course.'

"Yes, I agree, now let's find that human." She said as she pulled up a picture of Simon. 'For me it might be TOO easy.'

With said boy, he and the other humans were camping out in the center of a canyon while Simon was looking up at the stars.

'Wow...it looks so beautiful, so different than the roof of Giha village.' He thought as he listened to Kamina snore and Yoko mumble in her sleep. He looked at Boota sleeping on his chest and smiled. 'I just wish everyone else could see this. Man, if they did they might be apologizing to me and Kamina.' He thought before looking at his sleeping friends. 'Maybe I should go to sleep as well.' He thought as he began to close his eyes.

What he failed to notice though was a twinkle in the sky where an object was looking down at the group since spotting the gunman was pretty easy.

"This is the boy and Gunmen that has been giving our troops trouble? Ridiculous, this is going to be easy." Cytomander said as she looked at him on a monitor while on the Dai-Gunten flagship.

"What shall we do first commander?" Asked one beastman soldier.

"I'm going down in my own gunman, keep altitude and stay silent until I get back."

"Yes commander!" They said as she got up and began to make her way to the hangar.

"I must say, I half expected one of them to be here or right behind me at this point." She said to herself. She walked towards a white slender gunman that had Levi-Sphere under each leg and had two wings. She climbed into the center before it closed and she grabbed the controls as it slowly hovered up and flew down one of the runways before taking flight. "Now, I should grab him while he's asleep, no need to wake the others and bother myself with them." She said as the Gunman began to silently fly towards their small camp.

With said camp, Boota's ears twitched while the small mole began to open his eyes since he heard something in the distance slowly getting closer. He raised his head up and looked around in confusion before he began to see a shape in the distance getting closer and closer to them before recognizing it as a gunman. He squealed before it began to jump on Simon's head in an effort to wake him up.

Said boy groaned while hearing the sound and started to slowly open his eyes, but the darkness of the sky obscured the figure and made him turn to Boota. "Huh? What is it Boota?"

He squealed again as he pointed frantically towards the gunman that was getting closer and closer to the camp.

"Huh? Are you hungry or something?" He asked before feeling a wind picking up which blew the fire out. "Woah, is there a storm coming?"

Boota shook his head in fear as he saw it get closer as it began to reach its arms out towards Simon. He grabbed Simon by the cheeks and made him look straight up.

"Huh? What is...gunman!" He said in shock right before it grabbed him. He struggled while shouting out which stirred Kamina and Yoko who were confused for a moment before finally registering Simon getting pulled up. "Help!"

"Simon!" Kamina shouted before the gunman shot a bullet at Lagann, hitting one of it's legs, crippling it before it began to fly away with Simon. "Yoko!"

"Right!" She pulled her rifle up and aimed upward before firing several shots that briefly passed the gunman due to the darkness before one hit it, but it was too high up and flew off with Simon screaming out.

"Kamina! Yoko! Heelllpppp!" He called as he struggled in the gunman's grasp. "Let me go! What are you doing out at night?"

Boota held onto Simon's jacket for dear like while Cytomander smiled and piloted the gunman back to the ship.

(Later)

Simon groaned while tugging against his ropes as he was held in a cell while glaring at Cytomander.

"If it was this easy then I don't see how you and that other human can pilot a gunman and manage to be an annoyance for Lordgenome." She said as she looked him over.

"Just let me go and I'll show you how well I can pilot a gunman!" He groaned as he strained against the ropes.

"No thanks." She turned and walked away while turning to a beastman soldier. "Make sure he can't escape."

"Yes commander, but now that we've captured the human, would it be possible for the rest of the crew to….begin?"

She sighed before saying. "Fine, but first either land the ship or set it to hover so we don't crash."

"Begin? Begin what?" Simon asked in confusion.

"None of your business." She spoke while the soldier rushed off and she headed to the central bridge. 'Of all the things I would want a human to learn THAT is the last thing.' She thought as she heard her soldiers running off to their private chambers.

"Did she say yes?" Whispered one soldier to another.

"Yes! I was starting to think that she would never say yes." Whispered another.

They rushed off while feeling warm as Cytomander sat in the main seat and sighed under her breath. "Damn...another season spent alone once more…." She mumbled as she began to feel warm as she brought up a video feed of Simon in his cell. 'But as long as I stay focused and deliver this boy to Lordgenome it'll pass in no time.' She thought as she watched him on the screen as she began to feel even more warm. 'Though I must say I am surprised….he's not that bad looking for a human….'

In said cell Simon kept tugging on the ropes, but it just felt like they got tighter the more he struggled. "Damn it...how could this happen, me and bro just got to the surface and now I'm trapped here, it's just not fair!"

Boota poked his head out from the sleeve and tried moving to the ropes and gave them a tug to try and untie them. Unfortunately the small mole pig wasn't strong enough to untie him.

"Heh, thanks Boota, but I don't think that's gonna work." He chuckled as he looked at his small friend. "Try and see if you can find a key or a button to this cell."

The small animal nodded his head before jumping down and wiggling out of the cell between the bars.

Cytomander herself didn't notice since she was trying to drink a glass of water to try and stay cool. 'I have to stay in control, I have to keep watching him, everyone else is...having fun.' She thought with a frown as she took another gulp of water. That's when she felt the ship lurch a little from a sudden force to the side. "What the hell was that?" She said as she began to look around frantically as she pulled up the security cameras on the outside of the ship. "Is someone attacking me?"

She saw it was Dai-Gunzan bashing against the side with a gunman on the port side of it with a body that resembled a skull with the arms resembling spear tips. "That bitch! How did she learn that I have him?" She said angrily as she glared at the gunman that was trying to tear a hole in her ship.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed Thymilph inside her gunman. "Did you think I wouldn't catch onto your plan? Now give him to me or I'll tear your ship in half."

"Damn it Thymilph! Fine...I will get him, but don't you dare hurt my ship!" She shouted angrily as she got up.

Said female chuckled while signalling her soldiers to hold off on using the cannons. 'Shame we can't fight, but this works even better.' She thought as a door opened on Dai-Guten, showing Cytomander holding a tied up Simon who looked really confused. 'There he is, there's that cute human...why did I think he was cute?' She thought as she began to feel a bit warm.

Simon saw the other ship and was stunned since it was just as big as the one he was on. 'They're enormous!'

"Here he is you thieving bitch...but I will get him back from you!" She said while she looked at Simon as Thymilph reached for him in her gunman.

"Good choice." She spoke as the hand picked him up as she turned and headed back into her ship. "See you back at Teppelin!" She said as she entered the hanger as Dai-Gunzan began to march away.

Cytomander scowled while feeling unusually more hostile than usual. Usually she'd try and flee, but it was like she wasn't thinking all that clearly. 'How dare she...how dare she take him, he was mine!' She thought as she marched towards her gunman. 'I can't take Dai-Guten, the crew won't be able to work for...awhile in the condition they're in, I'll have to go alone.'

On her own ship Thymilph laughed with her arms crossed while looking down at Simon. "So you're the puny human giving Lordgenome trouble eh?"

"Who's that, and who are you?" he asked ashe tried to get free. "Just let me go!"

"I am Thymilph, and you're my prisoner." She sneered. "And you'll suffer when we get back to Teppelin for all the trouble you've started with that stolen gunman."

"Stolen? But I found Gurren in the ground under my village! Kamina stole the other one." He said with a frown.

"I don't care, you're the one we've been ordered to get, end of story." She said as she looked him over.

"Well we're doing what we need to survive, it's not our fault beastmen are free to attack us without reason."

"It's just our job, we have to keep the surface for beastmen." She said as she felt warm again. 'Huh, he looks pretty cute for a human…'

"And the gunman?"

"What about it?" She said as she kept staring at him before grabbing him and throwing him onto her shoulder as she began to walk away.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"You're my prisoner so I'm taking you to your new cell, and since you're such a high profile prisoner, I am going to watch over you in my personal chambers." She said as she felt warmer. 'Wow, he's a young human, but if he's cute now, I wonder what he'll be like when he gets older…' She thought with a slight blush as she felt him struggle. "Hey, stop that now, there is no escape, just give in and accept it."

"No!" He spoke while realizing Boota was still on the other ship, making him pale. 'Oh no, if I say anything the other one might find him and eat him!'

"Heh, you have a strong will human...I like that." She said with a grin as they reached a door. "Here we are, my personal chambers."

'I hope it's not something out of a nightmare.' He thought as she opened the doors and walked in to show an average looking bedroom with a large bed in the middle. 'Huh, not what I expected.' He thought before she put him on the bed.

"Now, if you try to move out of here or make a run for it, I'll have to fix that." She cracked her large hands with a grin.

"O-ok…" He said nervously as she approached the bed. 'Ok, I just have to wait for a chance to escape.'

She sat down beside him while feeling more warmer than before. 'Damn it… this season is starting to really get to me…' She thought as she looked at him. 'I would have thrown him in some random cell, but all the soldiers are busy, and not one even bothered to invite me!' She thought as she crossed her arms in annoyance. 'They always do this! I want some love too! I'm getting tired of being left alone every time!' She thought before glancing at him again.

He saw her look irritated and noted some pleasant scent just now. 'What is that? I never smelled that before in Jeeha village, is it something you can only find on the surface?'

She huffed while hearing it all go quiet. 'Once they're done having fun we're gonna head back to Teppelin...but what do I do until then?' She thought as she felt warm again before the ship suddenly began to shake. "Oh what now!" She growled as she got up before looking at him. "Don't move."

Meanwhile outside the Dai-Gunzan was being attacked by a lone Gunman that looked like a curvy female with butterfly wings.

"If I can't get in the old fashion way, I'll make a new way." Smirked Adiane. "Now where are you, I know you're here!" She called as she started to blast a hole into the hull.

The commander moved to the bridge while seeing the gunman and growled. "Adiane! She wants to wreck this ship? Then I'll put her in her place!"

"Where are you human! Come out to me!" She called as she reached her hand into the hole. "Come on, where are you?"

"Adiane, what the hell are you doing?!"

She turned while seeing a gunman with spear tipped arms and legs. "I'm looking for the human you have, and don't deny it, I saw you come in here with him."

"Yeah, but he's mine damn it, I stole him fair and square, so back off!"

"Mmmm….no." She said with a grin before moving towards the gunman. "Now you can give him to me or I'll beat you and tear your ship apart looking for him!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She said before moving one of her spears towards Adiane in attempt to spear her. "You can have him over my dead body!"

"If you insist!" She shouted as she caught the spear before using it to slam the gunman into the side of the ship. She held onto the end and swung the gunman to the bottom before repeating this action with ease while inside the ship Simon heard the banging.

"What's going on out there?" He said as he struggled to get out of the ropes. 'This might be my chance to escape!'

While that went on, we cut to Cytomander's ship as she was mad and pacing while not noticing Boota who had found some keys and watching her around the corner with curiosity.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I can't believe he's gone and that ape of a woman stole him from me! And I can't even go after them!" She grumbled angrily. 'If I didn't respect all of them I'd just let my instincts go wild and take him back.'

Boota watched her curiously as he thought about what she just said and realized that Simon was gone, and that she wanted him back. He saw her sit down with a growl before hearing a beeping sound. He looked around in confusion as he tried to figure out what was making that noise.

She sighed before hitting a button as it stopped and a screen came up which showed Guame. "Yes Guame?"

"Hello Cytomander, I was calling to ask if you had the human? I found his friends but he wasn't with them." She said with a frown.

"I had him, but Thymilph took him from me."

"Huh, quite unfortunate, but at least we know that at least one of us has him." She said with a grin as Cytomander frowned and grumbled. "I take it your instincts haven't calmed down yet?"

"No, and to make it worse Simon only made it worse, I can't get him out of my head! I want him back for some reason!"

"Seems your need for a mate has focused on him. I'd suggest finding some other beastman to help you, luckily for me I'm not affected by the season." She smirked while puffing some smoke out. "Years of experience can help you learn to hold it down."

"But I don't want another beastman, I want him!" She said with a pout. "I want my Simon back!"

She blinked and sgihed. "It's worse then I thought, I'll be reaching there soon, once Lordgenome has the human and the season passes you'll feel like yourself."

"But I don't want it to end, and I can't wait! I need him!" She groaned as she rubbed her legs together. "I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind!"

"Well suck it up, unless you charge after them you're not getting him back." Spoke Guame before the screen turned off and she scowled. "These youngsters today are letting themself be controlled by their emotions, and by a mere human!" She grabbed the controls to her own gunman and blew out a ring of smoke. "Looks like I'll have to take care of it by myself." She said before she began to pilot her gunman in the direction of Dai-Gunzan. "If my hunch is right the others are fighting over him as well."

At the ship Adiane fell onto the haul of the large gunman while the other commander was above her, making her roll out of the way to avoid a spear aimed for her cockpit. "Damn it, just give me the human or your precious Dai-Gunzan is going to get destroyed in our fight!"

"You can't take the human without your head!" She roared out while swinging one arm down, but Adiane's gunman grabbed it and held it in place while both struggled to push the other back.

"You're being ridiculous, just give him to me!" She shouted. "I am getting him one way or another, I always get what I want!"

"Not this time!"

Adiane scowled before using her legs to push Thymilph off and jumped up before running and spear tackled the gunman directly into the hangar area. "You know you can't say no to me! I will find him even if it's the last thing I do!" She shouted before picking up an iron beam and stabbing the other gunman in the arm, pinning it to the wall.

Inside the gorilla woman let out a roar and tried moving the robot, but it wouldn't budge or move that much. "No! Don't you dare go near him! He's mine!"

"It's not like you can stop me!" Adiane said as the mouth on her gunman opened and she got out. She walked away with a smirk and feeling warm, making her shake her head. 'Don't get excited, just get the human, give him to Lordgenome, and get showered with praise.'

"No, don't you dare touch him!" She shouted as she tried to open the gunman's mouth only to see an error sign come up as Adiane began to run deeper into the ship. "ADIANE!"

Meanwhile Simon was struggling to get the ropes off as he began to realize that the explosions and banging sounds had stopped. 'She must be coming back, or maybe it's Kamina and Yoko coming to save me!' He thought as he began to hear a noise coming down the hallway. 'It has to be them, they're here to save me from the beastmen!'

When the noise reached the door and it began opening, his hope fell when he saw Adiane who gave a dark smirk.

"Hello human, I found you~." she said as she felt even warmer as she stared at him. 'Wow, for such a small and defenseless creature, he's...adorable!' She thought with a light blush as she began to approach him. "You're coming with me."

He gulped before seeing the scorpion tail and jumped when it wrapped around and picked him up. "A-Any chance you'd be willing to let me go?" He asked as she began to walk away with him as she stole glances at him.

"No, not likely at all." She said with a smirk as they began to near the hanger. 'How is he this adorable? It's a shame I have to give him to Lordgenome.' She thought as she began to feel even warmer the longer she looked at him. 'Then again...I'm sure I can hold onto him for a little extra time.' She thought with a smile as she reached the hanger and began to make her way to her Gunman as Thymilph roared in anger as she saw Simon being held by Adiane's tail.

"GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Nope, he's all mine now~." She called back with a smile as she looked at her gunman. "Hmmm...I can't hold you in my gunman's hands, you might get hurt...I guess you're riding with me!"

"W-What?!" He said as she climbed into her gunman before making her tail place him in her lap with his head resting on her large breasts.

"There we go, nice and safe." She said as she felt even warmer inside as she looked down at him. The door closed while she held the controls and stepped back. "Bye bye Thymilph."

"ADIANE! BRING HIM BACK, HE'S MINE!" She roared angrily.

"Can't hear you." She smirked before she headed off the ship and jumped down to the ground before she took off running. "I win, I got him, he's all mine!" She chuckled happily to herself, not seeing the Gunman running towards her.

He gulped hearing her say that before the whole thing shook from something crashing into it.

"What the hell is happening?" She said as the gunman was sent to the ground and she quickly wrapped her arms around Simon to keep him from getting hurt. She looked at the the monitor to see a familiar gunman on top of her. "Guame!"

"That's right, I rushed here as fast as I could." She spoke while in a gunman that was orange and white with two large arms and two antennae on the top part. "Do you have the human boy?"

"Yeah, but why the hell did you tackle me! He's captured by me, so go away!" She growled in annoyance.

"I'll go away, as soon as you give him to me that is." She said as she held out her hand.

"What? Why?!" She shouted at she tightened her grip on him, pressing his head into her breasts.

His eyes widened while blushing and noted they seemed bigger than Yoko's.

"Because I know all of you are letting the season get to you, out of all of us I can stick with the plan Lordgenome gave us, now give him here or I'll rip your gunman open."

"Hey, I am not falling prey to the season! I just don't want anyone else to get the glory of giving him to Lordgenome!" She said as she felt his head between her breasts and smiled.

"Oh really? Then what would you say if I heard he plans to execute the boy as soon as he gets him?"

"WHAT? HE PLANS TO KILL MY…..shit." She said as she realized what she just said.

"I thought so, now hand him over."

Adiane gulped while looking at Simon who looked confused before scowling. "No."

"What was that, did you just say no?" Guame asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then that is a mistake...you'll thank me for this later." She said as she reached down and grabbed the mouth of Adiane's gunman and began to slowly tear it open.

Simon jumped hearing the metal tearing before Adiane made her gunman stand up and punch Guame's own back, making it let go before she made it turn and run off.

"Damn it, we have to get out of here! Once we get to the sea my Dai-Gunkai will take us far away from that scaly bitch!"

He gulped while his face stuck to her chest. "W-What's going on?"

"Oh, well we've been ordered to bring you to the capital and to the king, but don't worry my sweet little Simon, I won't let anyone hurt you." She said as she patted his head as she felt like there was a volcano inside her.

"C-Can't you just bring me to my friends?"

"Absolutely not." She spoke with her eye narrowed and with a cold tone. "You can never leave my sight, you might get hurt or one of those bitches will steal you from me. Besides, why would you ever want to leave me, that would be a VERY bad idea."

He shivered seeing her look before the gunman suddenly shook again and she fell forward on him with her chest smothering him.

"Damn it, what is it now!?" She growled as Simon blushed and turned the color of Yoko's hair.

'I-is this really happening?'

"Give me the human Adiane!" Guame shouted as she punched the gunman and tried to tear one of it's wing's off.

"Make me!" She growled before swinging one fist up and hitting one of the eyes out.

"Agh, damn it! You fool, it's just a human, this is the season affecting you!" Growled Guame with part of the vision broken as she managed to tear the wing off. "If it wasn't the time you would have been on your way to Lordgenome as we speak!"

"So what? I might have been going to him...after I wiped out a human colony on the other side of the planet first…." Remarked Adiane looking away while Simon sweatdropped himself.

"See, you're distracted, now give me the boy!" Guame said, neither seeing the figure flying towards them. "Give him to me so I can complete the mission!"

"I said n-what the?" She blinked seeing the object.

"SIMON! I'm coming for you! Give him back to me!" Cytomander shouted as she piloted her gunman towards them.

"Cytomander?" Guame turned before the flying gunman crashed into her. "Ah!"

"This is my chance! Let's get out of here!" Adiane said as she tried to run away.

Simon groaned while falling on the floor and felt the gunman start running again. 'I hope I don't get sick.'

"Don't worry my Simon, once we're far away enough you can be back on my lap again." She said happily as she watched Cytomander attacking Guame. 'I just hope that feather head keeps her occupied.'

"Give me the human!" Growled the bird commander.

"I don't have him!"

"Then who does!?"

"Adiane! And now she's getting away!" Guame said in annoyance.

Cytomander turned and growled before using her gunman to hover and flew off after her. "ADIANE!"

"Damn it, they're all going crazy for him, what's so special about him?" She said as she followed the bird beastman. "He's just a small frail human child."

With said small frail child he was bouncing around the floor of Adiane's gunman as she ran as fast as she could. "Wah! C-Can't we go sl-slower?"

"Nope, we have to hurry if we want to get home sweetie, besides, bird brain will realize Guame doesn't have you and come after us."

And cue said commander crashing into her and making the gunman trip onto it's front. "ADIANE! Give him back to me NOW!"

"No!" She shouted as she fell down on Simon again. She felt him flail around against her chest making her moan and shiver. "I-I'm glad to see that you're eager Simon, but now's not the time."

"Give me my Simon back you hussie!"

"Never!" She said as she tried to punch the other gunman. "He's mine!"

"I captured him first so he's mine!" She said as she dodged the punch and kicked the gunman in the leg, damaging it.

"I saw him first too, so I have the right to claim him as mine, not you!"

Simon rubbed his head while seeing something on the screen and paled. "Oh no."

"Huh? What is it sweetie?" Adiane asked as she punched Cytomander in the chest.

"Another gunman."

"What?" She said before she was tackled from the side by one of the regular horned gunmen that was piloted by a familiar gorilla beastman.

"I FOUND YOU ADIANE!"

"Oh come on!" She groaned as she recognized the voice. "Just go get another human, I want this one!"

"Adiane, don't forget the mission." Guame said as she approached them.

"Fuck the mission! I want my human!" Roared Thymilph before grabbing Adiane's gunmen and grabbed at the mouth. "And I'm gonna get him!"

"Not before I do!"

Guame facepalmed seeing Cytomander join in before she yelled out. "That's it! I'm going to crush you all and end that human's life if it's causing this much trouble!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" They all shouted as they turned to Guame. They stood up before charging at her gunman and dogpiled on it.

"Damn it, get off of me!" She shouted as she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the mouth of Adiane's gunman and accidentally ripped it off, causing Simon to tumble out of it.

"Waah!" He cried out before landing on the face and held onto the mouth part. "Owww…" He said as Guame stared at the human now on her mouth and began to feel a bit worm.

"So...this is the human who is causing all this trouble…" She muttered while blowing some smoke out and stared at him. "Huh...a bit young...but not bad….it's been awhile….." She said as she began to feel even more warm the longer she stared.

"SIMON!" Cried out the others with said boy giving a small awkward wave.

"Umm….hi?" He said nervously as he looked at the four gunman staring at him. "So...any chance I could just walk away and find my friends?"

"NO" They all shouted, Guame surprising herself.

"Ok!" He gulped before seeing the mouth he was hanging onto open up and look inside to see Guame who ended up opening it without realizing it.

"Huh...I might as well bring him and complete the mission." She said as she reached up and grabbed him. She pulled him in while he groaned since it was smaller than the others before the mouth closed. "Now I can finish the mission."

"No!" The others yelled before Guame tried to move away from them. "Don't take him away!"

'Now I guess I better bring him to Lordgenome...wait, he said we could do that or tell him we got him...that might be easier.' She thought as she looked at him.

"Um, are you gonna kill me?" He asked with a little nervousness.

"Maybe, that is up for my master to decide." She said as she began to click a few buttons before a monitor appeared inside and outside her cockpit, making the others freeze.

"SIMON!"

"Calm down! I'm contacting Lordgenome right now so we can settle this madness!" She shouted. "But if one of you makes a move I'll end him right here and now!"

"...damn it, she has us, we can't do anything." Adiane said in anger.

"I'm going to rip her shell off." Growled Thymilph.

"After I claw her eyes out." Cytomander squacked angrily.

Guame kept from staring at Simon while sending the call to Lordgenome. It rang for a few seconds before clicking and suddenly the spiral king's head was shown on the monitor.

"What is it Guame, have you completed the mission?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I have the human with me right now."

"Good, and is there a reason you have decided to call me rather than bring him to the capital?" He asked calmly as the generals watched nervously.

"Let's just say I wanted to know your choice on what to do with him beforehand." She said carefully as Simon looked at the screen nervously.

"Hmmm, well, to be honest, I don't care. I just want to make sure humans don't come to the surface or try to fight back. Kill him if you want, just make sure he doesn't bother us anymore with his gunman."

"Yes sir."

"Good, as for you and the generals, you are to spend the next six weeks on the front, I want all humans underground or dead, and you will stay out there until that task is complete."

That made their eyes widened while Guame ended the message.

"Well...that went well." She said as she looked to him. "I guess you're not dying today."

He sighed with relief while the other girls cheered.

"Yes, we get to be together forever Simon!" Adiane cheered happily.

"You? You mean he gets to be with me forever." Scowled Cytomember.

"You both are crazy, he belongs to me." Thymilph said as she crossed her gunmans arms.

"All three of you are wrong." Spoke Guame.

"Oh no, you are not going to say you get him! You tried to kill him!"

"Well guess what? I changed my mind." She smirked.

"BULLSHIT!" They all shouted.

"I claim him as my mate, give him back!" Adiane said as she tried to get to him.

Guame smirked before closing the door and pulled Simon against her while blowing some smoke out of her mouth. "Nope, it's been awhile since I've had a mate, I think I'll keep him."

Cue him blushing and the other commanders yelling out before jumping onto the gunman.

"Big bro! Yoko! Boota! Help!" He called out while having no idea WHAT to do in this situation.

"Who's Yoko, is that another woman?" Adriane asked with a frown as she banged on Guame's gunman mouth. "I'm the only one you'll ever need!"

"Back off! I can give him a better nest!"

"Forget it, I will keep him safe and sound on my Dai-Gunzan!"

They started another fight while Simon sighed.

'I wonder what Kamina would do in this situation.'

Meanwhile, said teen was currently running from several bunny beastmen.

"Yoko! Are you gonna shoot them or not?!"

"Kinda busy over here!" She said as she ran from some of the bunny girls as well. "Why are you chasing me!?"

"We're into men AND women!"


	58. Tina and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Tina and Gumball

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gumball was walking down the street in Elmore, and for once was alone since Darwin had to stay late after school. Meaning he had some time to his thoughts while he could head on home at his own pace. 'Let's see, I could go the normal way and get home and get started on my homework...or I could take the long way I've never been on before and do homework later…long way it is!' He thought as he walked down the street.

He whistled while he happened to be going near the junkyard and slowed down while feeling a little cautious. "Wait, what if Tina's there? I don't wanna get beaten up before I get home, I just got fixed up last week." He said before he began to hear a sound coming from there that sounded a bit like crying. 'Oh no, did a kid get lost in there?'

He pondered on just turning around and going, but at the same time he knew that would require him changing directions and he was too tired to do that.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do." He said as he walked into the junkyard and began to look around. Everything was dark and the same, although the crying was coming from behind a huge pile. "Hello? Is anyone there? You probably don't want to be here, the owners don't like trespassers."

Slowly the crying simmered down followed by sniffling. "Gumball?"

'Why do I feel like I've heard that voice before?' "Yeah, it's me, you can come out from behind the pile if you want."

That's when he felt the ground shake a little as his pupils shrank while seeing a large figure walk out sniffling. 'How did I not see that coming?!'

Standing before him with tears on her face was Tina, the T-rex, the biggest bully in Elmore. She tried to wipe the tears away with her hands, but they just flailed and couldn't reach so she used her tail instead. "What are you doing around here?"

"Well...I was walking by when I heard crying and thought someone had stumbled in and got lost here." He said nervously. "I mean, this place IS pretty big, am I right? Heh heh...heh." he chuckled while inwardly petrified.

"Yeah..it is...and I'm going to miss it when I'm gone." She said sadly.

"Wait, say what?" He blinked confused.

"My dad said that the warehouse we live in is getting too small, so we're leaving our home...but I don't want to go."

"So...you're gonna be leaving Elmore altogether?"

"Yes...but I don't want to leave! I like it here, and I don't want to live somewhere else! It's not fair!" She cried out in a loud roar while stamping on the ground while her tail lashed out and knocked a pile over with Gumball bouncing from the rumble and having to avoid the minor objects.

"Whoa! Ow!" He shouted as he barely avoided a crushed car. "Please calm down!"

"No, how can I calm down when my life is ruined?" she sniffled while the tears fell down and nearly soaked the small cat. "I was hatched in this place, I grew up here, I learned how to crush cars with my body here. I'm not ready to move on."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's not much you can do, I wish I could help though." He said as he clung to a car in an attempt not to get washed away by her tears. He saw her fall to her front and sniffle while seeing the sadness in her eyes while her tears formed a puddle under her head. "But I mean come on, maybe the place you two move to is bigger and has doors at the school that are just your size."

"But I like this place...I don't want to move." She whimpered as she teared up. "I wouldn't move even if we were going to a mansion, I like the junkyard."

He climbed on the car's roof and sighed. "But look all around here. It's all dirty, a walking hazard, plus it's filled with people's old junk. Wouldn't you rather have somewhere way cleaner and organized?"

"No, I like the junk, I don't have to worry about destroying anything this way, everything is already wrecked." She sniffed as she slammed her tail into another pile.

He braced himself and saw her look close to crying out again. "Wait wait wait! Uh….why….don't I….you know, try and cheer you up?" He asked going with the first thing that came to mind.

"R-Really? You would do that for me?" She asked as she began to stop crying. "But, why?"

'Because I don't want to drown in your tears.' He thought before saying. "Because, you look like you could use some cheering up."

She wiped the tears away with her tail and stood up while he got off the car away from the puddle. "Well….I wouldn't be against it."

"Cool, so what do you want to do first?" He asked nervously. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"Well, a trip to the mall would be nice, I wanna see if they have any sales going on." She said as she got up. "Come on, let's go before it closes."

"Ok, sure." He said as he followed her out of the junkyard.

(Mall)

"Soo...where exactly are we going in here, is there a store that has clothes...in your size?"

"Why would I need clothes?" She raised an eyebrow. "I've never worn them before."

'I never pointed it out cause it would be awkward.' He thought coughing while looking away. "So….what are you shopping for then?" He asked as they walked through the mall.

"There." She pointed to a store ahead which seemed to be the one that sold all kinds of fabric.

"Fabrics? But I thought you didn't wear clothes?" He asked in confusion.

"I don't." She replied as they moved inside while she crouched down and looked around. "But that doesn't mean I don't use this stuff."

"Really? What do you use it for, making a nest?" He joked. He saw her narrow her eye making him shut up immediately. "I mean, take your time for whatever it is."

"That's what I thought you said." She growled as she kept looking. 'Huh, this one looks good.'

'What could she possibly use them for?' He wondered while glancing around. 'I mean, is it meant for a carpet? Some curtains? A giant bath towel?' He thought as the images past through his mind. 'I have to know!'

"Gumball, grab this one for me." She said as she pointed at a large roll of red fabric almost bigger than the blue cat.

"Uh, you mean like grab a piece or two?" He asked curiously. "Or like one big piece?"

"No, the whole roll, and be prepared, I might ask you to grab some more."

"Wait, say what? But that thing is bigger than my whole body."

"Did I stutter? You said you would cheer me up, now grab it Gumball." She grumbled.

He jumped and ran over before grunting as he tried to lift the roll up with difficulty. "Damn it, what is this stuff made of?" He groaned.

She looked around before seeing a small pink woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, do you have any aquamarine rolls?"

"Um...actually I think we do, but it's a really large roll, are you sure you want it?" Asked the cashier who looked like she was made of yarn.

"Yes, the bigger the better."

"Ok, I'll go get it for you quick." She said as she went around and went through a door in the back. After a few minutes she came out pulling a cart that had a giant roll of the fabric she wanted on it, it was half as tall as Tina and as thick as Richard.

Gumball's eyes widened. 'Please tell me she's carrying that.'

"Great, my friend here will take it and he'll be paying as well, how much is it?" She asked with a grin as Gumball paled.

"Well we're having quite the sale going, 90% off fabric that costs over two-hundred dollars. So I'd say about twenty dollars."

"Great, we'll take it...I wonder if I should get another if a sale is going on?" She said as Gumball sighed in relief. "Nah, this'll do for now. Now pay for it and pick it up Gumball."

He gulped and had to set the red roll down before fishing his money out and payed the lady. "Uh, does the cart come with it?"

"Nope." She chuckled as he paled. "Good luck kid."

He groaned while moving over and grunted while having even a tougher time trying to pick the roll up. "Come on, you can do it…" He groaned as he struggled to lift it up off the cart.

Tina tapped her foot on the floor before rolling her eyes and used her tail to lift it up slightly. "I'm only helping a little."

"Ugh...thanks…" He groaned before seeing the red roll on the floor. 'Oh crap baskets.'

(Later)

'My arms are gonna fall off.' He thought while carrying the red and aquamarine roll with Tina helping lift the second one up a little while they walked. "S-So...are we going to go drop this off at your place?" He groaned. 'Please tell me I don't have to carry this all day!'

"No, I'm not done looking around."

"Ugh...what else are you possibly looking for?" He groaned.

"A choker." She replied while looking around before spotting a rather gothic looking store. "There, we should find one in there." She said as she started to lead him towards the shop.

'A choker? I thought she didn't wear clothes?' He thought while trying to keep up or her tail would slip and the rolls would crush him. Somehow they managed to enter the shop and she helped him put down the rolls as she began to look around for chokers.

"Yo, can….I like help?" Drawled a bored voice from the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking for some chokers, do you have any in here?" Tina asked as she turned to the cashier who appeared to be an overweight pale teenager who had a large number of piercings.

"Everywhere." He sighed while gesturing to the shop that had numerous dark or gothic accessories which made it seem like it didn't belong to the rest of the mall. "I don't know...I just work here...whatever…"

"Wow, a wet paper bag would have been more help." Sweatdropped Gumball. He saw Tina look at a wall of chokers with some even having gemstones. 'Is this place meant to be dark or some weird fashion taste?' He thought as he looked at the chokers. "Um, Tina? I don't think they have one in your size."

"Hold your horses." She growled while looking high and low. "I know they do, I read in a magazine they've got ones that can fit any size."

"Um, ok, whatever you say…" He said as he looked around. 'It's probably just some random stuff they'll put in any mag-'

"Ha, I found it!" She said as her tail picked up a giant choker from under a table.

"Nevermind." He muttered while seeing her toss it up before catching it around her neck where it seemed to fit right on with no problem. 'Huh, it kind of looks good on her.' He thought as she admired it in a nearby mirror.

"Wow, it looks great, Gumball, pay the cashier."

"It's forty bucks…"

The cat sighed before getting the cash out and put it on the counter.

"Thanks...now uh, could you leave?" The cashier groaned.

(Later)

Gumball sighed while having to crawl wit the rolls on his back and feeling like his limbs would break off. "So...are we...heading back yet?" He groaned.

"Nope, we're not done yet."

"Oh lord." He muttered while feeling his limbs give out as the weight of the rolls crushed him. He was flattened by them like a cartoon character as Tina kept walking.

"We still have to go to the last store to see if they have some scale cleaner...Gumball?" She said as she looked back to just see the rolls lying on the floor. "Did he ditch me?!" She growled which made several shoppers move away quickly while she blew steam from her nostrils. "That bastard, he ran away the second it got hard, now I have to carry these back home!" She roared as she picked them up with her tail, not seeing Gumball stuck to the blue roll.

"Air….sweet air... " He wheezed while taking a deep breath as his head inflated back to normal size as he took more air to get the rest of him back to normal. "For a second I thought I was gonna be stuck like that!" He gasped as Tina kept marching towards the exit of the mall.

"When I see that cat I'm gonna end him." She growled while he blinked. "He offered all this, but ditching me like that? I'm not leaving until I get payback!"

"Uh….Tina?"

"What? Gumball, where are you?!" She roared angrily.

"Uh, right here."

"Huh?" She said as she looked around to see him on the roll. "What are you doing there, I thought you abandoned me here!"

"No not really, I was just flattened." He chuckled nervously while her eyes narrowed. "Oh come on don't get mad at me! It's not my fault I'm physically challenged."

"Hmmm, well...I will forgive you this time...but if you actually do run away I will hunt you down and make you regret it."

He gulped and tugged on his collar. "T-Trust me, not happening." 'I wanna live thank you very much.'

"Good….I think we're done shopping for today, let's head home." She turned and stamped out before hearing her stomach give a low growl that they both heard.

"Ummm...do you want to get some food first?" He asked nervously as she blushed a bit.

"...ok." She said as she turned and began to make her way towards the food court. "Also, thanks for agreeing to buy lunch."

"No prob." He sighed. 'Not like I had much of a choice.'

Soon they were in the food court and she was in line for a place called 'Big dino sized meat meals!'.

"I will take the stegosaurus meal please." She said as she licked her lips.

"Um, I'll take some water." Spoke Gumball while unsure about some of the meals.

"Ok, you got it." Said the worker who looked like a caveman. "It will be ready in a second."

The two walked over to a table with Tina sitting down and the chair holding her. She set the fabric down next to them as Gumball took the seat across from her. "So...did you just order an entire stegosaurus?"

"More like three fourths of it, they don't include the head and toss in a side of pterodactyl fries."

"Wow...that sounds...expensive...am I going to get a regular glass of water or a ten gallon bucket?"

"Not unless you wanted a large."

"...Wow." He said before the worker came over with a giant plate of meat in one hand and Gumball's water in the other.

"One stegosaurus meal and a glass of water, enjoy."

"Thanks." She said before she began to tear into her meal as the worker gave Gumball the check.

He looked at it and was surprised to see it was actually rather cheaper compared to what he expected. "Wow...this isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

"What did you expect?" Asked Tina chewing on the cooked meat.

"I dunno, a big bill for basically most of a dinosaur?"

"This place is pretty cheap, they don't have high prices for big portion sizes cause for some reason they don't get a bunch of customers like other places, can't imagine why, this stuff never gets old."

"Yeah...I wonder…" He said as he looked at her tear into the food. 'I think I lost my appetite for a glass of water!'

"Mmm, you sure you don't want something to eat? This stuff is better than cafeteria food."

"I'm good." He groaned as he looked away. He heard her keep eating while around them the only sound was the people shopping and walking around, making it a little silent at the table. "So….when do you have to leave?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

She swallowed the meat and looked down with a sad sigh. "Tonight, my dad made it clear that it has to be tonight."

"Wow...so I guess this is the last night in elmore, huh?" He asked as he looked down. 'Wow, that means less people getting bullied….that sounds great, but for some reason, it also sounds weird.'

"Yeah… though I really appreciate you doing this for me Gumball….this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She admitted. "Well, besides the time Jamie tried making me happy by stuffing a bunch of nerds in one locker."

"Yeah...glad to hear Tina…" He said as he saw that she was done with her meal. 'Wow, that was fast!'

She sighed while feeling full as she stood up. "Alright, we can head out."

"Cool...do I have to carry the fabric again?" He asked nervously. 'I really don't wanna get squashed again.'

"Nah, I'll carry them since you did plenty already."

"Thanks, I don't think I would have made it." He groaned as they began to leave the mall.

"But I wanna go to the park, just someplace quiet and calm."

"Oh well...ok, sure, why not." He said with a shrug. 'Wow, that's...different from what I imagined. I thought she was gonna suggest going to some monster truck rally.'

(Later)

Tina and Gumball walked through the park as he looked at her. 'Wow, this is pretty nice…'

She took in a deep breath and let out a relaxed sigh. "I needed this, like you wouldn't believe."

"Really? Um...do you mind if I ask why?" He asked curiously. 'Oh wait..the move, how did I forget that?'

"This place just sometimes calms me down." She sat down while he took a bench beside her. "With all the stress from school and the grief I get, it's hard to really find time to stay cool and calm."

"Well...I'm glad I could help." He said as he relaxed and leaned back. "It's going to be weird not to see you at school tomorrow."

She laid her head on the ground and sgihed. "I'm gonna miss Jamie, she was the first real friend I ever had when I came here."

"Yeah, and...I'm gonna miss you too." He chuckled as he looked at her. "But...you'll make new friends, right?"

She scoffed and looked away. "You kidding? When I first got here everyone was scared I was gonna gobble them all up. They wouldn't even look at me when I walked by or went silent if I went into a room. It felt like I was some kind of freak."

"Well, we know you're not, you're Tina. Heck, if I can figure it out, the people at your new school can figure it out."

"Oh please," She rolled her eyes. "Even the teachers thought I was some delinquent, and I was just in my first year there. Then one day I heard one of the kids make fun of me and lost it. I made it clear who was on top and made them run away like little girls." She snarled. "That's when I met Jamie, she actually thought what I did was cool and didn't mind what I was. Ever since then, we made it clear that we ruled the school."

"Well...maybe don't try that route at the next school...maybe try being nice?" He said with a sweatdrop. He saw her raise an eyebrow and let out a huff. "Or just keep doing what you're doing."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…." She said before they were silent.

'Man, this is getting awkward, should I say something?' He thought while seeing her choker. "You know, that thing really does look good on you."

"Huh? Oh...really, thanks...I like it too." She said with a smile as she looked down at it. "Be honest, does it make my neck look a little...fat?"

"Nope, not at all." He said with a shrug. "Why would it?"

"Well, sometimes I kinda wish I could be more...girly." She admitted looking away.

"And that's why you wanted it?"

"Yep...this is the first piece of clothing I've been able to wear...they usually don't make clothes for dinosaurs."

"Well if it helps, it brings out your eyes."

"Really? Thanks…" She said with a small blush.

"Plus if you tried adding some light blush and faux eyelashes, I think it'd really stick out." He idly remarked before seeing her look at him surprised. "Oh, let's just say you learn to hear this stuff when your mom tries to look good for a dinner date with your dad."

"Huh, thanks Gumball...this is the first time anyone's ever said that to me before…" She replied feeling flattered. "Maybe I should try that when I leave, although I'm gonna need a lot of it."

"Yeah...Though I think it's getting late, should we head home?" He asked as he looked at the setting sun.

"Yeah, I better if I'm gonna get my stuff together."

"Yeah...so I guess this is goodbye…"

"Do you think you could walk me home?"

"Sure, no problem." He said as they got up. They walked out of the park and back to the junkyard while he heard her sniffling a little. "Hey...you're still sad about moving, huh? Is there anyway I can cheer you up quick?"

"Well, there is one thing." She replied before shaking her head. "But it sounds weird, you'd never wanna try it."

"I've done a lot of weird stuff, what could be so weird even I wouldn't even want to do it?" He asked in confusion.

"Well, when I was little, I always liked it when someone would hug my nose and rub it, I know it sounds goofy, but that usually calmed me down in an instant."

"Well, if you want me to I'll do it." He said with a shrug.

"Really? You're not gonna snicker or laugh?"

"Nope." 'Because if I did she would kill me.' He thought as she began to lower her head towards him. He moved over and tried hugging her snout and slowly rubbed the side. "Like this?"

"Yeah, like that." She said as she softly growled happily. Her tail swayed a little while letting out a relaxed grumble which he took as a good sign.

'Huh, she must really like this.' He thought as he kept rubbing her snout. 'How long does she want me to do this?'

She layed down while feeling her tension slip away before they felt the ground rumble and she blinked. "That sounds like my dad."

"Really? Then...I guess this is goodbye…" He said as he let go of her snout.

"Before you go, at least let me give you one last thing."

"Really? Ok." He said, not knowing what she was going to give him. When he saw her stick her tongue out and give a huge lick that soaked his fur and head he went wide eyed while her dad appeared at the exact same time.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"Crap, it's my dad." Tina said as Gumball paled.

He stamped over and growled at Gumball who turned pale. "What were you and my daughter just doing?"

"I-I was just showing her a good day since she's moving away tomorrow and we won't see each other again, and I rubbed her snout then she licked me?" He said nervously.

"I just did it to say thanks." She spoke up quickly. "I mean, he did show me a good time, I figured it only made sense if we're leaving town."

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what made you think we were moving out of town?"

"You said we were leaving to move to a new warehouse." She said as se looked at her father in confusion.

"Oh! I think I see what went wrong. We are moving, but to the other side of the junkyard." he replied, surprising them. "The owner said the land on the other side was open and since we've done a good job keeping thieves away, he wanted to give it to us since this part is so much more smaller and cramped."

"Wait….so we aren't leaving Elmore? And...I'm going to see Gumball again?" She asked as her tail began to wag.

"Of course you can still go to Elmore, quite frankly the idea of leaving this town feels too much. Do you know how other towns treat dinosaurs? It's cruel and inhumane." He remarked while she let out a loud roar before nuzzling Gumball, making him snarl and stamp over to the cat. "You sure seem close to my daughter, care to tell me why?"

"W-Well um… we kind of hang out at school and I tried to make today a good day for her because I thought she would be leaving town?" He said nervously. "Please don't kill me."

"Oh, I won't kill you." He replied while Gumball sighed before noticing the choker on Tina's neck. "Did you two go to a clothing store?"

"Yeah, Gumball paid for this new choker and said it looked good on me."

He narrowed his eyes at the cat who gulped and tugged at his collar. "That sounds like a date to me."

"Uh...oh would you look at the time I better get going bye!" He waved before he ran off while Tina's dad let out a roar and started chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU FOR TRYING ANYTHING ON MY DAUGHTER!"

"Dad! Stop chasing him!" Tina shouted as she began to run after her father and Gumball.

(Next day)

"Ugh...I never thought school would look so good." Groaned Gumball as he and Darwin walked down the hall while letting out a yawn.

"What happened yesterday, you got home looking like you went through a trash compactor." Darwin asked as the ground started to shake.

"Well I got chased by Tina's dad for a long time." He spoke while yawning and not noticing Tina coming towards them with Darwin going wide eyed and running off. "Hey, where you going?"

"Gumball!" He heard Tina roar, making him pale.

He slowly turned around to the dinosaur and gulped while relieving the image of her dad's open jaw. "Uh...h-hey Tina."

"Hi Gumball, I'm so sorry about my dad." She said as she stopped barely an inch from him. "I never got to really thank you for yesterday."

"Uh, it's fine, you kinda already did with the, you know." he replied while trying to keep from running off. "So...how's the other side of the junkyard?"

"It's a lot bigger, and apparently it's filled with all the new stuff that gets destroyed around here, usually by your family."

"Wow, guess that means you guys really upgraded." He tried joking.

"Yeah, I guess we did...though dad was really mad you got away, he kept complaining all night how I was too young to have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, he made that REAL clear." 'I thought I was gonna lose my tail for sure!'

"Yeah….though I kind of disagree with him…" She said as she began to blush a bit.

"On what?"

"That...I'm too young to have a boyfriend…" She remarked while looking away. "I'm old enough for one, if I wanted one."

"Well...yeah, sure, if you think you're old enough then sure, you can have a boyfriend." He said with a shrug. 'I wonder why she's telling me this?'

"Great, see you later." She spoke rubbing her snout against him before heading off to class with her tail wagging.

"Yeah, see you later." He said before walking away. 'I wonder why she rubbed her snout against me?'

'Maybe I'll ask him out on another day.'


	59. Cheer Squad and Ron

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Cheer Squad and Ron

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim groaned as she tried tugging on the sticky goop, but so far it was holding together. "Damn it, I can't break free of this stuff." She groaned as she kept struggling.

"Ugh! This stuff is so gross." spoke Bonnie while struggling harder along with the other girls of the cheer squad.

"Yeah, this really sucks." Tara said as she struggled as well.

"What sucks is talking and not getting out! That creep could be back any second." spoke Krystal in panic.

"Well I don't see you getting free any faster than us! This stuff is tough you know!" Liz snapped back.

"Stop fighting! Let's just stay calm and we can get out of this." spoke Hope.

"Well I doubt that will happen, if Mr. Barken and Kim can't get free then what's the chance of us doing so?" Jessica asked as she struggled a bit.

"Hey, don't talk like that, even if we can't get free I know Ron will get us help." Kim said.

"That's right Possible, he might not be the strongest, fastest, or smartest, but he's bound to come back." spoke Barken before feeling something stick out from his neck and went wide eyed seeing gills. "AH! Stoppable! Hurry up!"

"Damn it, I don't want to be a mutant, that loser better come save us!" Bonnie shouted.

Kim sighed while not noticing how some of the trees were leaking out some sweet sap. 'Great, now we're gonna be covered in sap too, great.' She thought as it began to drip down onto the girls and into the goo pinning them to the tree.

"Ew! What is this?" cried out Bonnie with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure it's sap...and is it just me or does it look pink?" Said Crystal in confusion.

"What? That's crazy, that stuff is all yellow and amber isn't it?"

"Well, usually, but call me crazy but this stuff looks kinda pink." Said Hope. "Maybe the trees mutated?"

"Oh god!"

"Ewww, so this is mutated sap? Is this going to double mutate us or something?" Jessica asked as the sap began to seep into the green goop.

"I don't know, but just try harder." spoke Kim using all her strength to tug at it while noting how a small chipmunk ran by and looked at her with a tilted head. "Hey, any chance you could help me?" She said as it just looked at her.

"Kim, it's a stupid animal, it can't understand you." Bonnie said as a rabbit hopped towards her.

"Getting mad at a chipmunk isn't gonna make things any better." spoke Hope while a squirrel crawled over.

"Well, there's not much she can do to make it better." Krystal said as a raccoon moved towards her.

"Just someone get us out of here!" Tara shouted, not seeing the deer approaching her from the side.

"I don't want to be a mutant!" Cried out Marcella as she started to hyperventilate. Unfortunately she didn't see the opossum hanging above her.

"Marcella, just calm down!" Jessica called. "Otherwise we'll just be begging that creep to come back." She said as a fox sat down next to her tree and began to scratch itself.

"Well what else could he do to us, cover us in more goop? Also...do you guys notice that there's a lot of animals around here?" She said before spotting a skunk staring up at her. "Oh no." She said as it started to get closer as it raised its tail. "Please don't spray me."

Too late as the spray shot out and hit her arm which was covered in goo.

Oh come on!" She groaned.

"Oh man, that sucks Liz." Kim said before the chipmunk hopped on her foot where some of the goo was.

"Get away you stupid rat." frowned Bonnie to the rabbit.

The rabbit just hopped closer to her, ignoring her protests.

"Hey, calm down Bonnie, it's just a rabbit." Said Hope as the squirrel began to climb the tree she was on, passing over the slime.

"It's a disease carrying rodent." She said before it began to rub against her leg and some of the slime.

"I think you might be overreacting a bit Bonnie."

That's when each of the other forest critters rubbed against the girls and slime and they started to feel off.

"Hey, is anyone else feeling kind of itchy?" Marcella asked as the goo started to bubble and expand.

"Yeah, and...AHH! What's going on?!" Jessica cried as she saw hair starting to grow on her shoulders.

"I think we're mutating!"

Each of them squirmed while feeling fur grow on their bodies while Barken went wide eyed and let out a groan before passing out.

"I don't want to be a mutan-what's happening now?" Jessica groaned as she felt ears start to change shape and move up to the top of her head as she also felt something start to poke out from her tailbone.

"Help!" cried out Crystal as each of them were starting to grow tails, ears, and other features from the animals that touched them.

"This is terrible, make it stop!" Bonnie cried as she felt her hands and feet turn into rabbit paws.

The transformation also broke the goo as each of them felt their faces get covered with fur next.

"No, this isn't happening, this so isn't happening!" Kim said as she looked down at her new, large chipmunk paws before she began to feel weird again.

Each of them let out various cried while Ron and Rufus were making their way back to them with a sigh of relief.

"Man, I'm glad we beat Gil, right Rufus?" Ron said to his small naked mole rat.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, now all we got to do is figure out how to free the girls and Barkin." He said as they got closer to where he remembered the girls being. That's when he heard various loud cries. "W-what was that Rufus?" Ron asked as he looked around nervously.

Rufus shrugged before it came again and jumped into Ron's pocket.

"It sounds pretty loud...maybe we should check on the girls later." He said nervously as he began to back up, not noticing the breeze that blew against him.

Rufus however felt it and shivered.

"L-lets just hurry up and check on the girls Rufus." He said nervously.

"Uh huh." Rufus said as Ron began to slowly make his way forward.

"Please let those be good sounds please let those be good sounds." He said to himself as he got closer.

Meanwhile, the girls transformations had finally ended. Each of them panted while feeling dazed and confused.

"That...that was so weird." Groaned Liz.

"You said it." Said Marcella as she began to stand up.

"I can't believe this happened to us." spoke Hope looking down at herself. "It feels so...weird."

"Weird? Weird doesn't even begin to describe this, I've been turned into a freaking rat!" Bonnie shrieked.

"Um, I think you mean rabbit." Tara added as Bonnie groaned.

"I don't care! Either way I'm a freak now!" She cried out since her body was covered in grey fur with two rabbit ears on her head, rabbit nose, paws and feet, while her chest and butt looked bigger. There was also a small ball of fluff right above her butt.

"Hey, it could be worse, right?" Said Kim who was covered in brown fur with white and black stripes going down her back, a small tail above her butt, with chipmunk hands and feet and ears.

"At least you don't feel like you need to swim in nothing but tomato juice." Groaned Liz who was covered in black fur with a white belly and a large fluffy tail, she also had a white stripe that went down her back and ended at her tail, and her ears, hands and paws were now a skunks as well.

"Wow, so this is what a tail is like." Spoke Hope with squirrel paws and feet with a large bushy tail.

"I gotta say, not bad." Crystal said as she felt her striped tail with her new hands, her new fur making it look like she was wearing a mask.

"W-Woah!" Said Tara who looked at her new body in shock. "W-what happened to my legs?" Tara now had brown fur covering her entire body, her ears were that of a deer's and her nose was that of a deer's, she even had the increased breast size like the others, but the big difference was that from the waist down she had a deer's body, giving her four deer legs with a small white tail at the end, and the odd thing was that her new ass was a bit larger than the average deers.

"You're like a horse." gasped Marcella who had a pink nose with whiskers, long pink tail wrapped around the tree near her, and with grey fur over her body.

"I'd say a deer rather than a horse, but close enough." Said Jessica who now had red fur, fox ears, a large bushy red tail with a bit of white on the end, and fox paws.

"But look at me! My ears are long, my hands are gone, and...just look at my butt!" Bonnie cried before turning around and waving her new large ass at the other girls. "It's so big now, why did that have to change?!"

"Would you stop keep shaking that thing around?" Frowned Krystal.

"Yeah, you're not the only one who got new assets." Said Marcella.

"Girls? I don't think that should be the big thing." Remarked Kim while feeling exposed, even though their uniforms were still on them.

"Let's focus more on the fact that we all just mutated into human/animal hybrids." She said as the girls stopped arguing.

"But why? I thought we were gonna end up like some freaky fishes." Tara said in confusion.

"Well, those animals did rub against us...plus there was that weird sap."

"Wait, so you think we're like them just because of some sap with the goo?"

"Well, maybe, do you have any other explanation?"

"If I my communicator was working I could have Wade run a scan." Spoke Kim before her nose twitched. "Hey, you smell something?"

"No, wh-hey, I smell it to." Bonnie said as her nose began to twitch.

The others slowly picked up the scent, which was musky and had a hint to it that reminded them of nachos.

"It...it smells really good." Tara said softly before noticing something. "Is it just me...or is the smell getting stronger?"

"Yeah, like it's coming closer." spoke Hope.

"Wait...we can't let anyone see us like this!" Jessica said, making them all go pale.

"Quick! Hide!"

"I'm out of here!"

All of them scattered with Kim ducking behind a tree and keeping her eyes peeled. To her surprise she saw Ron walking towards the trees. 'That smell was Ron?'

"Ok, I don't see anything scary." muttered Ron before seeing Barken passed out and ran over. "Mr. Barken!" 'Please don't be dead please don't be dead.' He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief as he felt a heartbeat. "Whew, he's just unconscious."

Rufus looked around and noticed a figure behind a tree and let out a cry before tugging on the pants while pointing.

"Huh? What is it Rufus?" Ron asked curiously.

He pointed at the tree while Kim got a stronger whiff of the scent.

'Wow, Ron smells really good, it's kind of intoxicating.' She thought as he began to slowly approach the tree.

Ron and Rufus' eyes widened when the light hit her and let out terrified screams.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Giant chipmunk!"

"Wait Ron it's me, Kim!" She said as she took a step forward, hoping he wouldn't bolt and run away.

He and Rufus blinked while looking her over and rubbed their eyes before going wide eyed.

"K-Kim? What happened to you? You're...you're...a chipmunk!"

"I know Ron, and believe me, it IS as weird as it sounds." She said as she looked at him and began to feel warm.

"I mean, you got fur, a tiny tail, and FUR!"

"You said fur twice Ron." Kim said as she rolled her eyes and began to unconsciously move closer to him.

"How'd it go with Gill? Did you win?"

"Yeah, I managed to beat him, tie him up and knock him out, but where are the others girls?" He asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Well that's the funny part. We somehow...all...got mutated." she replied.

"What? You're all chipmunks now!? Wait, if they're all mutated...where are they?"

"Hiding, and we're not all chipmunks. Girls, you can come out now."

Kim called, only to get silence in response. "Oh...I guess they did more than hide, they ran away..."

"Wait, so the other girls...are all giant furry mutants?"

"Well, yeah, they are... but they're still themselves...I think..."

"Oh great." he sighed before seeing Kim move away.

"Come on, we have to find them."

"But what about mr. Barken?"

"I think he's better passed out and safer right there."

"Wait...he's stuck in that gunk to...he's going to mutate! Can you get him out?" Ron asked as Kim stopped.

"Good point. Ok, you just go out and call for them while I try to get him free." She said as she began to walk towards him.

"O-ok, got it." He said nervously as he began to walk forward. "I-ok, got it...I guess I'll go alone, after the mutated girls." He said nervously.

"Ahem." coughed Rufus with his arms crossed.

"With my best buddy of course." He chuckled as as he began to walk into the forest, away from Kim.

She watched him leave while feeling a bit disappointed. 'Why did he have to go, I wanted him to stay.' She thought as she glanced at the goo on Barkin.

With the other girls they stayed hidden while hearing it go silent.

"Who do you think was coming, was it that monster Gill?" Jessica asked nervously.

"If it was then this is a good time as any to run." Whispered Bonnie with her tail twitching making her groan with her ears drooping. "Great, now I'm gonna have to find a hat with holes in it."

"Hey, it could be worse, at least you don't smell like a garbage heap." Liz pouted as her tail swished back and forth.

"Actually you don't smell that bad." Spoke Hope while holding onto the side of a tree while sniffing. "Other than Bonnie's expensive perfume, I think we all smell normal."

"But I'm a skunk, I just know I'm gonna start smelling soon." She groaned before they heard a twig snap. She jumped while hiding under a bush. "Oh no, someone's coming!"

"Every girl for themselves! Run!" Bonnie shouted before running/hopping away as fast as she could.

The others followed her example and left just as Ron reached the spot and looked around.

"See anything Rufus?"

"Nuh uh." He said before seeing something moving underneath a large bush. He made a squawk and pointed towards it while it shook slightly.

"Huh? Oh, under the bush, good job Rufus." He said as he began to slowly approach the bush. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Wait, Ron? Is that you?" Came a voice from under the bush.

"Yeah, it's me….is that you Liz?' He asked, recognizing her voice.

She sniffed the air and got hit with the scent full force and accidentally stood up, making the two go wide eyed. They saw her new black and white fur, her tail, and Ron blushed as he saw that her bust and ass had increased in size as well.

"L-Liz? Is that you?"

She nodded before realizing she was out in the top and tried covering herself with a blush. "D-D-Don't look at me!"

"S-sorry!" He said as he looked away with a blush.

Rufus gawked and rubbed his eyes while Liz moved her body in the bush to keep it hidden.

"You...you look like….a skunk." Ron got out while trying to be careful how he worded it.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a big, smelly skunk! This is terrible!" She groaned as she tried to cover herself.

He took a sniff of the air and looked confused. "Uh, you sure? Cause it doesn't really smell around here."

"Well...I just know I am eventually, I'm a skunk, they smell." She groaned as she smelled the air again. She got hit with the scent of nachos and actually thought it was good compared to the usual smell of nature all around.

"Well… maybe you won't. And it isn't all bad, I think you look kinda cool." He said nervously. "With the tail, and fur, and...claws."

"You...you really think so?" She asked with a small blush as she kept taking in his scent.

"Yeah." 'Don't think about her breasts or butt, don't even say a word!' "Um, I heard from Kim how everyone changed, are they around here?"

"No...we heard you coming and they all ran. We thought you were Gill."

"Well no need to worry, the Ron man took care of it." He smirked with pride.

"Really? So he's defeated?" She asked as she looked at him in surprise.

"Yup, knocked out."

"Wow…. so you did it to save us?" She asked as she began to blush.

"Well yeah, but I take it I still goofed up." He rubbed his neck. "I mean, if everyone of you are mutated then I pretty much screwed up."

"Well… you still tried and that's what counts." She said as she began to blush more and slowly start to approach him. 'Wow, is it just me, or does Ron seem, cute?'

"Yeah, well I better go find the other girls and tell them that Gill is defeated, do you know which way they went?"

"All over, but what say I help?" She asked while right beside him and wrapped her arms around him, catching him and Rufus off guard. "After all, two heads are better than one~." She said with a smile as she pulled his arm between her breasts.

His eyes widened while his face turned bright red and felt the fur rub against him while blown away. 'I-is this really happening? Her fur and breasts feel so soft...keep it together Ron, you have to find the other girls!'

"And let's make sure we stay EXTRA close~" She whispered into his ear as he blushed even more.

"W-What do you mean Liz?" He asked while trying not to freak out and kept his breathing calm, even though her tail was moving and he was freaking out on the inside.

"Well, I was thinking we could stay here and get to know each other better in every way possible~." She whispered with a smile as her tail trailed across his face.

He gulped before quickly ducking out of her grip and started running. "Later!"

She blinked and watched him run away before grinning and saying. "I love it when they play hard to get." She started running after on all fours.

Ron kept running forward, not believing what just happened. 'What is happening, first Kim was acting a bit weird now Liz? Did the mutating make them go crazy or something?' He thought before spotting a cabin. "Maybe some of the girls went in there."

"Oh Ron, where are you~?" He heard Liz.

"Cabin it is!" He ran over and opened it before jumping in and slammed it shut. "Phew." He said before he began to look around the cabin. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ron? Is that you?" Spoke a voice from under the bed.

"Yeah, it's me...who's there?" He asked as he looked at the bed. He saw it was Jessica and jumped seeing her. "Jessica? You're a fox?"

"Yeah, I am…. I'm a freak now…" She said as she crossed her arms with a frown. "How'd you even find me?"

"Oh, well this was on accident. I'm running from Liz who is acting really weird. Why are you under the bed though? No one else is around to see you like this if you're self conscious."

"I don't know, I guess I just feel kinda safe in a small space? I just don't understand what's happening….wait, why are you running from Liz?" She asked in confusion as she began to smell the air. "And why do you smell like nachos?"

"Well she started moving close to m-wait, I smell like nachos? But I took a shower before we left Middleton."

"Well, either way you smell like nachos, maybe it's your breath or something? It smells...good." She spoke crawling out while standing up as Ron's mouth dropped along with Rufus'. "What? Do I got something on me?"

"N-No! No no no no! You look..good."

"Big." Muttered Rufus to himself.

"Huh? What do you...oh…" Ron said before seeing that Jessica was now sporting an extremely large set of breasts and a large ass, her breasts now bigger than Liz's.

"What? What are you looking at?" Asked Jessica while the scent was stronger and making her feel relaxed for some reason.

"Oh um….nothing…" He said with a blush as he tried not to look at her new assets and noticed how she was getting closer. "Um, I'm sorta trying to find everyone so we can get home and the cops here, so any idea if any of the others are nearby?"

"Huh? Oh um...no, I don't think so…. But I was wondering… could you stay here a bit with me?" She asked as she got closer to him.

"But, shouldn't we try and find everyone first?"

"Well, I'm sure they're fine…. I think I would feel more comfortable if you stayed with me." She smiled while feeling something click in her mind as her tail started to swish.

"Well… I don't know…. I should probably find them first and make sure they're ok…" He spoke scooting to the door before he saw her lung at him, making him jump out the window and start running off again. 'Is she going crazy too? First Liz now Jessica?!'

"Eep! Run!" Squeaked Rufus while seeing Liz reach the cabin just as Jessica came out.

"I found you Ron~." Liz said with a grin before seeing Jessica. "Jessica?"

"Liz? What are you saying you found Ron? And what's with that tone?"

"Well, you see Ron is playing hard to get after I offered to have some fun, but why are you after him?" She asked with a frown.

"Because I wanted the company, and you better not mean what you mean about 'fun'."

"And what if I do, what are you going to do?" She said with a frown as she glared at the fox girl.

"I'm gonna kick your smelly ass!" She growled.

"I'd like to see you try you foxy bitch!" She growled back angrily.

Both of them lunged at the other while we see Ron panting as he ran down towards a small pond not connected to the lake. "Whew….this is getting crazy...are all the girls like this Rufus?" He panted as he stopped by the ponds edge.

"Don't know." He shrugged before spotting Tara and Marcella in their new forms drinking from it with their rears on full display before going wide eyed as Ron's mouth dropped, again.

'Oh come on! I get they all became animals but why are their breasts and butts so big!' Ron thought with a blush as he stared at them. 'I wonder if they'll go crazy too if I approach them?'

"Ah, it feels good to get some clean water." Sighed Tara wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, though it feels kind of weird to be drinking it this way but at the same time….it feels right…." Marcella added. "That makes sense, right?"

"Yeah, it totally does, I got the same feeling with my legs, it feels weird but at the same time it feels right…. Though I don't get why my butt is so big though, are deer's butts suppose to be this big?" She asked with a blush.

"I don't know, but this fur is nice and soft, I feel warm and like I could sleep easy. Although the tail's gonna be hard to get use to."

"Yeah, I wonder if you're gonna sleep upside down now?" She asked curiously before she began to smell something in the air. "Wait...do you smell nachos?"

"Yeah, but I didn't wanna say anything in case it sounded weird."

'Well, they can smell me, I might as well tell them I'm here before they run away.' he walked over. "Hey girls."

"Huh? Wait, Ron?" Marcella asked in surprise as she and Tara turned around. "Where did you come from?"

"The woods, whooped Gill's butt, found Liz and Jessica, then you two."

"Really? But if you found them why aren't they with you?" Tara asked curiously.

"Let's just say they were busy with something else and I had to move on ahead. So, I'm gonna guess...deer for Tara, and...possum for Marcella, right?"

"Yeah….I'm a deer now…my life is over." Groaned Tara as she looked down at her new legs and body.

"And now I'll end up sleeping upside down now…" Sighed Marcella while her tail twitched.

"Hey, it's not that bad….maybe you'll like sleeping upside down and Tara, aren't you being a bit overdramatic?" He said nervously, trying to make the girls feel better.

"Look at me! I literally look like I'm a horse's ass!"

"Uh, but technically it's a-"

"You get the point! It looks huge!"

"And now I'm practically a rat, next thing I know I'll be playing dead when I get scared!"

"Well um…. I don't think you two look that bad, if anything….you two look a bit cuter." He said nervously with a small blush. 'I hope that calms them down a bit.'

"Wait, seriously?"

"Y-Yeah, Tara, your new deer features look really good on you, and Marcella, you don't look that bad as a possum, you got a cool tail and soft fur out of it, right?" He smiled while Rufus had a bad feeling about this.

"You….think my deer parts look good?" Tara asked with a blush as she began to approach him. "Even if it looks pretty big?"

"Well that just means there more of you to love." He spoke while rubbing his neck.

"So...you think my possum side is cool? And you're not disgusted by the tail?" Marcella asked with a slight blush.

"Well who else can say they hang from a tree and still get a good night's sleep?"

"Yeah… I guess you have a point…"

"See? You two still look amazing. So… do you know where the other girls went?" He asked, not noticing how Tara and Marcella were looking at him.

'Wow, he's strong, brave, and really sweet.' Thought Tara.

'He's a pretty nice guy, how have I never noticed before?' Thought Marcella.

Ron saw them real close and jumped back. "Uh, hey! Why don't you two go back with Jessica and Liz at a cabin while I go get everyone else?"

"Um...if you want I could go with you Ron, I could give you some company as you look for the others." Tara offered with a small blush as she tried to move closer to him.

"Yeah, I'll come to." Spoke Marcella with her tail swishing.

"Oh um….that's ok girls, I can handle it alone." He said nervously as he started to get a sense of deja vu. "Now I'll just...run away!" He turned and bolted away.

Tara and Marcella saw him run away and watched for a second before they both took off after him. "Wait Ron!"

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" He groaned as he ran before getting an idea and running towards the nearest tree and began to climb it. "Ha! This should even things out."

"Hey, no fair Ron!" Tara complained as she saw Ron go up the tree.

"I got this easy." Marcella grabbed the side before climbing up with ease.

"Hey, I want to spend time with Ron too!" Tara complained as she watched her friend chase after the blonde.

"Relax, I'll give you a turn, after I'm all done that is."

"Ok… but I wanted to go first." She said with a pout.

"Wait, a turn after what?!" Ron called with a blush as he kept climbing. 'I don't like the way she said that.' He thought before looking around. 'Crap, how do I get out of this situation?'

"Ron?" Spoke two voice above him.

He looked up to see Krystal and Hope staring down at him in confusion. "Hope? Krystal? What are you doing here?"

"We were hanging out since we heard a noise earlier, was that you?"

"Yeah, it was. I defeated Gill, and now the girls are acting weird….oh no." He said as he looked up at the racoon and squirrel girls and saw up their skirts making him turn bright red catching a glimpse of their panties before looking away.

"Uh oh." Squeaked Rufus with a facepalm before looking down and started point downward in panic.

"I'm going to get you Ron~."

"Marcella, is that you?" Hope looked down while catching the nacho smell. "What...what are you doing?"

"I'm chasing Ron, can you grab him for me? You two can have a turn after Tara."

"What? Why would we do that?" Crystal asked before she began to smell nachos as well.

"She's gone nuts from the water!" Spoke Ron climbing faster around the side and away from Marcella and the other two.

"Water? What are you talking about?" Hope asked as she began to unconsciously follow him.

"Just trust me and keep her away from me!"

"Huh? Why?" Crystal asked as she began to follow him as well. "And why you moving away? We ain't gonna bite."

"Not yet! Just give it a bit and you might go crazy as well!" He said before seeing a fallen tree leaning against the top of the tree. 'Yes! There's my way out!'

"Well, I wouldn't bite you….unless you want me too." Hope said as she began to blush.

"Rufus, little help here." He whispered in panic without stopping.

"Eh ok." He said before getting out of Ron's pocket and jumped onto Marcella's face. He let out a squeak before grabbing at her nose and nudging her cheeks.

"Hey, stop it Rufus!" She said as she stopped climbing in an attempt to get him off her face.

Ron reached the tree and used it to slide down and away. "Woohoo!"

"Go!" Rufus cheered as Ron reached the ground and began to run away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Called Crystal before running down it.

"Damn it, I have to hide somewhere!" He said as he began to look around as he heard the girls running after him before seeing a large hole next to a tree. "Bingo!" He said as he quickly ran towards it and jumped in. He carefully moved in while hearing footsteps run past it and held his breath. 'Please pass me by, please pass me by…' He thought before noticing that the hole kept going on at the side, leading into a tunnel.

"Aw man! Where'd he go?"

"Keep looking, he couldn't have gotten far!"

'Damn, I may have shook them off my trail for now, but it doesn't sound like they're gonna give up, and I'm easy pickings if they look in the hole….unless I go deeper.' He thought with nervousness and a gulp.

"Hey, did anyone check by the trees, I think I saw a hole by one of them earlier." Called Marcella.

'I guess I don't have a choice.' He thought before crawling down deeper and quickly. He kept on crawling and the farther in he went the wider the tunnel got. He didn't hear anyone following and was relieved before seeing something up ahead in a side tunnel with what looked like ears sticking out. 'A rabbit? Is this a rabbit tunnel? Must be a pretty big rabbit.' He thought as he looked at the ears curiously.

"Ugh, this stupid carrot doesn't taste all that great, but damn it I'm hungry!" He heard a female say, shocking him.

'Wait, that sounds like Bonnie, did she mutate into a bunny girl?' He thought as he saw a large fuzzy bunny paw chuck the top of a carrot away from the ears. He moved over closer and got a look before getting his answer. "Bonnie?"

"Huh? Ron!?" She said in shock as she whipped her head around, her face and body illuminated by a small lamp that was in front of her. "W-What are you doing down here?!"

"I'm trying to hide, what are you doing down here?" 'As if I need to ask.'

"Well, when I heard someone coming I ran...and then I found this hole and something just….triggered in me and I just started digging and soon this place was made, then I got hungry and found some carrots." She replied with a blush. "All of us-"

"Got turned into animal hybrids, I know, I saw everyone else."

"Then you know how much of a freak I am. Just look at me, I'm covered in fur, I have rabbit ears, my feet and hands are paws, I have a tail and my ass and butt have grown! I'm a freak now!" She groaned.

"Well I mean it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! I'm a rabbit! And look at my breasts and ass, they're the size of watermelons! How is any of this good!?"

"Well...um...people like them big." He tried smiling without staring.

"So what, what am I going to do when I get home? I look like an extreme version of a bunny girl you'd find in a sleazy casino! Who would like a bunny hybrid like me?" She grumbled as she crossed her arms as her nose twitched as she began to smell something. "Hey, does it smell like nachos in here? Did you literally sneak in that greasy junk food in your pocket this whole time?"

"What? No… oh no, it's going to happen to you to, you're gonna go crazy too, just like the others!" He groaned as he tried to back away.

"What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever I met any of the other girls they began to act weird and clingy to me! And now you're gonna act the same way!" He groaned as he looked around for the way out. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Calm down, I'm not going to go crazy for you." She said as she rolled her eyes as her nose kept twitching. 'Ugh, he should have taken a shower before all this.' "What happened to that creep Gill anyway?"

"I beat him, he's tied up right now. I wanted to make sure you girls were ok first before I went to go call the cops." He replied while she sniffed and rubbed her nose while he spotted another tunnel. "Ah ha! I can use that to get out."

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet Ron." She said with a frown. "Why would you go see if we're ok, if I'm ok before calling the cops, besides Kim we barely knew you existed, so why risk so much for us?"

"Well just 'cause I'm some geek and dork and a bunch of other stuff you and others probably say behind my back, I'm not heartless. If I just ran off to save my own skin then I'd be no better than someone like Gill or Drakken, or even Shego."

"Wow...then… thanks, I guess." She said with a small blush. 'Wow, that's kinda sweet.' She thought as her foot began thump.

"So….now that I know you're ok I'm gonna go and try to get some cops here to take care of Gill and help find a way to turn you girls back to normal." He replied while moving down the tunnel.

"Wait...you don't have to go right now…" She said as she grabbed his feet and pulling him back to her. "I mean, the police can wait a bit, right?"

"Um… no, I think it might be better to get them now, so I should probably go…" He said nervously. 'It's starting!'

"I said no." She frowned holding his ankle tightly.

He gulped while feeling conflicted since they were all alone underground, she was being upfront and coming onto him. 'On one hand this is the dream a bunch of guys probably had, on the other, it'd be like taking advantage of her if she was asleep. Besides, getting the police here is more important, even though I SO wish I could take a picture of Bonnie like this for the future.'

"You're staying here Ron, do you understand?" She said firmly as she stared at him with a blush.

"Sorry, but I can't." He said as he struggled to get out of her grasp.

"I said you're staying." She growled while gripping harder before they heard a squeak and turned to see Rufus entering the tunnel and facepalming when he saw Bonnie.

"Oh no."

"I know buddy, but at least we know she's ok, but now we gotta get out of here and tell the cops."

"I said you were staying Ron."

"Rufus?"

He nodded before running onto Bonnie's head and gave one of her ears a bite.

"Ow! You little rodent!" She shouted as she lost her grip on Ron.

"Thanks buddy!" He said before he began to crawl as fast as he could down the tunnel.

"Oh you're gonna get it!"

"Come on buddy, we gotta get out of here!" He called as he kept crawling.

"RON! Get back here!" yelled Bonnie crawling after them before Ron reached the end of the tunnel and started to dig upwards.

"Please let this be outside the camp, please let this be outside the camp!" He said as he kept digging. He spit dirt out when it got in his mouth with Rufus helping before he felt Bonnie grab his ankles. "Ahh!"

"I got you Ron, now let's go back home!" She said as she tried to pull him down towards her.

He groaned and grabbed the sides before he dug faster and broke the surface before pulling himself out while Bonnie kept pulling. "Rufus do something!"

"Ok!" He said as he tried to climb down and nibble her ears again.

"Oh no you don't you rat!" she swatted him away before seeing Ron climb up to the surface and out of her hold. "Damn it! Look what you did!"

Rufus stuck his tongue out before climbing up the side on the surface with Ron sighing with relief.

"Too close."

"Ron!" Called Kim running over with amazing speed before stopping. "Why were you climbing out of the ground?"

"Um….Bonnie, now I'm going to go get the cops, can you keep the girls here?" 'And stop them from chasing after me?'

"But the girls aren't-"

"RON!"

"Uh, nevermind." She replied before they turned and saw the others running towards them. "Might wanna stay behind me."

"Ok, if you insist." He said nervously.

Bonnie popped her head out and climbed up with all the girls looking at the two.

"Alright girls, let's all take a deep breath and chill." Spoke Kim.

"I want my Ron!" Said Liz with a frown.

"Your Ron? Since when was he yours?" Frowned Crystal.

"Since I said so! Why do you care?" She asked with a frown.

"Because he's MINE, that's why."

"Hey, Ron belongs to ME and Marcella!" Tara said as her front hooves pawed at the ground in irritation.

"No, me!" Spoke Hope.

"No, me!" Shouted Bonnie.

"You?" All the girls turned to her with surprise.

"Yeah, me, Ron actually likes me like this, and….he's a really nice guy…" She said as she started to blush.

"Uh, girls? While all of this is sudden and intense, there's just one problem." Spoke Kim calmly.

"WHAT?" They all said as they turned to her.

She cleared her throat and held Ron close to her. "I've known him longer so he's MINE!"

"Kim? You too?!" He said with a blush.

"NO WAY!" The others shouted before tackling them and started tugging on Ron in between them.

Ron inwardly groaned with Rufus facepalming. 'Well, on the upside, no one can say Ron ain't a ladies man now.'


	60. Peter, Mary-Jane, Felicia, and Jessica

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Peter, Mary-Jane, Felicia, and Jessica

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find the camera zooming over to the home of Peter and MJ. The amazing Spider-Man and the love of his life... Apparently.

Said red head was currently sitting on the couch idly flipping through channels since Peter went out to stop Venom on the other side of the city. It was a normal day for the gorgeous red head. Her DD breasts in a tight white shirt that showed her midriff, a love heart that looked like Spider-Man's face over her breasts, and her hips in tight and small mean short shorts showing off her long lucious legs and fantastic ass.

She had her head propped up with one hand and looked utterly bored just waiting for her boyfriend to come home. She was actually feeling rather horny and was annoyed he had to take off like that. Yes she knew he had a job to do, but that didn't stop this from being an inconvenience on her.

As she turned to another channel she frowned, the news showing Peter and one of his many love interests, a female hero called Mockingbird, standing over the beaten body of Venom.

"And once again the city is saved thanks to the combined efforts of Spider-man and his partner Mockingbird." The newscaster said.

"His PARTNER?" she snarled while thinking of it in another light.

This had been happening a lot as well. Peter was gaining a LOT of people after his romantic interests He had the likes of Silver Sable, the Scarlet Witch, several She-Hulks, several clones and relatives of Gwen Stacy, a few female X-Men, some random villainesses, half a dozen women that Peter works with and even people like Black Widow were interested in HER Peter!

And sure she and him were in a relationship, it didn't change the fact that when they liked to get flirty or close to him, he wasn't firm enough to make it clear he wasn't interested when the two of them were already together. Plus most of them were in skimpy and/or skin tight suits and pushed their bodies against him every chance they got! Some even kissed him!

It was tiring since she wish Peter would just keep them back from rubbing up against him, but it was like this all the time she looked at the news. Or whenever she read a magazine or looked online.

It was like he was enjoying it!

'Don't get too bent out of shape, they just worked together, any second he'll go swinging off and come back home.' She told herself, assuring herself to try and stay calm... Then Mockingbird pulled Spidey's mask up to his nose and kissed him She gripped the remote so hard at seeing this while the reports started taking several pictures of the scene while not seeing Peter pull away. 'Why isn't be breaking the kiss?!' She thought, her skin going red in anger 'This is the final straw!'

Eventually they broke the kiss with Peter smiling before he swung off and Mary pulled out her cellphone.

'I need to fix this.' she thought, about to call him but stopped. No, she needed help. Some... special help. She scrolled down her contacts a few more, dialing the number of Felicia Hardy

It rang a few times before hearing it pick up. "Hey there MJ, what's up?"

"Felicia. Have you seen the news? I... I have to do something." MJ whispered angrily but her tone also showed she was scared.

"About Peter? Relax Mary, this is just some...well...ok I admit it's not some harmless flirting, that was full on lip to lip contact."

"Felicia. You know this isn't even the first time." MJ frowned.

"I know MJ, I really do." Felicia frowned. "However... I do have an idea."

"Let's hear it." Mary-Jane offered.

"You remember the toys you and I have used before?" Felicia asked with her classic pur.

She felt a light bulb go off and nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, believe me, I'm getting goosebumps just remembering some of the more EXTREME ones."

"Well I think it is time we teach Peter who he belongs to." Felicia nodded with a grin. "Put him in his place."

"You read my mind." MJ nodded.

"But a can't do it by ourselves." Felicia flinched. "We'll have to 'share him' with one other girl."

Mary groaned hearing that before getting another lightbulb in her head. "I know who! She can even help us make Peter 'behave'. She's told me she even wanted to get pregnant."

"Really? Who?" Felicia asked.

"Spider-Woman, the red and yellow one." MJ nodded.

"Ooh, that makes things even better." Felicia grinned.

"I'm gonna call her or give her a visit." MJ nodded.

"When should I come on over?"

"Friday." MJ suggested.

"Sweet, I'll get every one of my best toys."

"See you then." Mary-Jane nodded, blowing a kiss and ended the call. She took a look through her contacts before hitting dial at the number she needed.

"Hello?" A voice came through the phone, as well as grunting and other background noises

"Jess? You okay?" MJ blinked

"Yeah. Just fighting some D-Listers... Correction, I'm sure these guys are E-Listers." The Spider-Woman explained.

"Well do you have some time to talk?"

"Of course, these guys are no problem." She shrugged. "What's up girlfriend?" She joked.

"Well I take it you didn't see the recent news report about Peter and Mockingbird, did you?"

"No. I'm beating the shit out E-Listers. What happened?" Jessica asked.

She took a deep sigh. "They kissed, on the lips, and Peter didn't pull away until it was over."

"Shit! Again?" Jess groaned while the sound of her kicking a guy in the distance was heard.

"Yes." MJ nodded. "And I need your help... In exchange I'm going to let you get pregnant from him."

"Woah woah woah! Say what?" Jess gasped .

"I know you want to have a baby, this works perfectly for both of us." MJ admitted while looking at the floor.

"You serious? This isn't a joke?"

"No. This is not a joke." MJ explained calmly "If you can help me and Felicia get back at Peter, I'll let you get knocked up by him, no strings attached."

"Listen, I'd do it for no reward. He needs to be put down a peg. This... This means a lot girl." Jess whispered in genuine thanks.

"No problem, Felicia thinks we should try it friday, but I wanna check with you to see what your schedule is like."

"I'll be there. I guess you want my pheromones to keep him horny and still while we do our thing?"

"Yeah, plus Felicia is bringing some of her best toys."

"... Oh god it sounds like it'll be fun." Jess grinned.

"It is, see you Friday."

"See you then." Jess nodded with a smile, ending the call.

'Peter, it's time you got your dues.' She thought with a smile.

It was a few days later, Friday, and everything had been same old same old with Peter. Said Spider currently out swinging through New York at lunch time But at the same time it felt like something was...off.

However his Spider Sense was not going off for some reason. Doing another of his fancy flips he landed atop his apartment building, silently crawling down towards his living room window as he saw the setting sun

'I hope MJ's not mad it took a little longer to get home.' He thought, noticing the lights were out and rose petals were scattered around the room towards their bedroom. 'Hmm, usually this means she's got a steamy idea. Well if she wants me to go with it then that sounds good to me.' He thought, taking his mask off and getting a quick drink. He wanted to be able to last as long as possible!

When he had his fill he made his way to the room while feeling eager already. "Honey, I'm home." He joked as he slowly opened the door and walked in and saw Mary Jane laying on the bed on her side wearing a see through nightie with a lacy bra and thong underneath. "Oh wow..." Peter blinked with a smile. "What did I do to deserve this?

""Well I thought that after a long day of saving the city, again, you deserved a little treat." MJ winked. "Now how about you come over here, I'd like to have some fun."

"Well who am I to make you wait any longer?" Peter grinned as he crawled up the bed only for MJ to wrap a blindfold around his eyes "Uh? What's this for?" Peter asked.

"It's kinky." MJ purred "Just sit back and let me... Experiment."

"Sure thing." Peter shrugged as he sat back on the bed, relaxing. He felt her take his suit off slowly while rubbing his chest and gave it a few licks till it was off and tossed it to the side before he felt her wrapping something around his wrists. "Huh?" He blinked, feeling the soft material around his wrists

"Don't worry, this is just some light bondage." she whispered.. "You just sit there and let me play."

'Well, she DID say to relax.' Peter thought, shrugging and sitting back.

Little did Peter know that Felicia and Jess, both in costume, walked inside with several toys while MJ removed his pants and revealed his hard cock. The two girls grinned while Felicia set the toys on the nearby desk while Jess felt her body getting excited at the idea that dick would be inside her and knocking her up.

MJ grasped the dick, gently stroking it and licking the tip. She heard Peter let out a sigh of relief while she cupped his balls to give them a brief squeeze.

Felicia gave her a look and MJ nodded, pulling her head back while her hands continued to work the hard dick. Felicia crawled over and wrapped her lips around Peter's dick, sucking him

"Ah yeah, that's the spot."

Felicia wrapped her bright red lips around the cock head and sucked, her tongue playing with the slit, before she began to take more into her mouth

"Oh fuck." he groaned while Jess started taking her clothes off. She began to expand her pheromones, affecting Peter. "Holy shit, I didn't know I was this eager." he groaned feeling his dick get harder while shivering at how 'Mary' was using her tongue.

MJ let go of Peter's dick and balls, reaching behind him and spreading his ass cheeks.

'Here we go.' Felicia thought, letting MJ quickly suck her leather clad finger before she reached under Peter and slid said finger into his tight ass.

"Woah! T-That's new." he spoke with surprise while Felicia resumed licking across the tip with her pushing her finger into the puckered hole.

She felt the hole squeezing around her finger, making him moan as his penis throbbed 'Mmm, nice and sweaty after a hard day's work, my favorite.'

Jess licked her lips, her and MJ pushing Peter onto the bed as Felicia stopped her blowjob but added a second finger to his ass.

Peter groaned while noting something being off. If 'MJ' was licking and fingering him, then why were there two more pairs of hands on his chest?

Felicia pulled her head back from his dick, stroking him off as Jess and MJ raised his legs and spread them.

"Hey, what's going on? MJ? Who else is here?"

"Quiet." MJ hissed, lightly, licking his nipple. "Just go with it."

Jess, seeing what MJ was doing, began to suck on Peter's other nipple.

He groaned while now knowing for sure two others were joining in, but they weren't making any sounds or speaking so it made it hard to see WHO since the blindfold kept everything dark.

Felicia added a third finger into Peter's ass, releasing his cock and leaving it alone as she focused on his ass. Peter's moans began to get louder, lightly rocking against her fingers.

"H-Hey! Who's fingering my asshole? I can tell you're not MJ!" Peter said, whimpering as he felt his cock twitch.

"Just enjoy it." MJ growled against his nipple. "While you can."

"W... What?" Peter moaned, finding her words strange but the pleasure and Jess' pheromones made his body relaxed and he just wanted to enjoy this

Felicia enjoyed seeing Peter's ass stretch around her fingers, the tips of her gloved fingers which had small bumps began to rub against his prostate. 'So hot.' She thought.

"Ah!" Peter moaned deeply, his eyes rolling up. "Shit! MJ! I... I'm gonna cum!"

"No you don't." Jess said, putting a metal cock ring onto Peter's dick and pushing it down to the base stopping the web head from cumming.

He groaned from the sudden halt and recognized the voice. "Wait, Jess? Is that you?"

"Moan our little spider slut, you're not cumming until we say so." Felicia ordered, adding a fourth finger and roughly fucking Peter.

"Ah! Felicia?!"

"Quiet." Mary-Jane ordered lightly, slapping him gently before removing his blindfold. "This time, we're the ones calling the shots."

"We'll make you our lovely little cum boy." Jess teased, working both of his nipples.

"Ah!" he groaned while feeling Felicia's fingers push against his prostate making his dick feel as hard as stone.

"Someone seems to love this." Felicia smiled. "I wonder if I could fit my whole hand in here?"

"He never moaned like this when he fucked me." Mary-Jane grinned. "Looks like we know what he really is."

"J-Just what's going on? You didn't mention, ah! We'd be having company." he groaned while Felicia kept sliding her fingers in and out.

"Simple. We've had enough of your attitude." Jess explained.

"A-Attitude?"

"Going around and flirting with all those girls. Not turning them down when you have MJ, or Jess and I if we ask." Felicia said, joking at the end "As punishment you're going to be our slut."

"You'll be at home. Being our little maid while we save the world, you've got that old Iron Spider suit around here somewhere, and when we get home we fuck your brains out." MJ stated in a voice that left no room for arguments

"What? You act like I'm cheating on you!"

"Well what about Mockingbird and that kiss you two shared last week?"

"Or the time Silver Sable kissed you two weeks ago?" Felicia added.

"Or when Captain Marvel did it a month ago?" Jess added.

"Or She-Hulk the time before that?" MJ asked, the three going in a circle... Well triangle really.

"Or Spider Queen?"

"Or Black Widow?"

"Or that Silk woman?"

"Oh yeah, that time with Kitty Pryde..."

"And..." Jess started but was interrupted.

"I get it!" Peter groaned while feeling ashamed, especially while his cock was still hard. "Look, maybe...it does happen, a lot."

"Which is why this is happening." spoke Mary crossing her arms. "You never pushed them away or told them no, so we're just staking our claim and making it clear it ends now."

Felicia smirked and finally pulled her fingers free from Peter's asshole. "Well, time for some toys."

"Toys?" he gulped while Jess walked over and started looking through several he noticed and felt dread. "W-Wait! Can't I just sign a contract?"

"Just BREATHE." MJ purred. "Breathe in those pheromones and relax. We'll make you feel so good you won't be able to live without it."

'Oh man, I think I really dug my own grave, that stuff is making me so hard it's painful!' Peter thought, and it wasn't the pheromones he was thinking about.

"Here we go." Jess smiled while putting a bead vibrator against his cock, sliding one into his ass and wrapping a ribbon around his thigh. She slipped the remotes for the vibrators into the ribbon and turned them into full.

"AHH!" Peter moaned deeply, wanting to cum.

The girls just giggled as they sat back, kissing and rubbing each others bodies.

He saw this and hissed from the vibrations and scent which was making his dick twitch, but nothing came out due to the tight cock ring. He was getting desperate! The vibrations felt so good, although not as good S Felicia's fingers

"Hmm... So you brought these?" MJ asked Felicia as she picked up a strap on with a nine inch long dildo

"Yep, and these ALL vibrate to make things more fun."

"Hmm... You two enjoy yourselves, I'll go first." MJ grinned, sliding the harness on and tightening the straps.

"Go ahead girl, just don't make him too loose." Felicia teased before she lowered her head, licking Jess' abs.

"Look at those strong abs Peter, she's stronger than you ever were." MJ teased as she knelt next to Peter's head and running her fingers through his hair. "Tell me Pete, do you want to cum?"

"Yes! It feels like my dick's gonna fall off!"

"Then suck it." Mary-Jane ordered, holding her dildo against his lips.

He looked at it and felt his resolve weaken as he opened his mouth slightly and stuck his tongue out against it. His tongue dragged across the tip in a slow lick before he began to lick all over the plastic cock with slow yet hopeful licks. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, wow does this make some of Deadpool's jokes sound like predictions.' Peter thought, almost able to HEAR the mercenaries mocking comments. He did not notice himself getting into licking MJ's dildo, now going at it hungrily in lustful need.

"Good boy, bring out your true slutty side." MJ encouraged. "Take it in your mouth and really suck it."

Feeling the vibrators made him slowly slide his mouth over it while his tongue licked across it while Felicia moved back over and pushed two fingers back in his ass which made him moan as she slid them in and out.

"Good boy." Felicia praised, fingering him while he sucked Mary-Jane's dildo and Jess licked Felicia's pussy. "By the time we're done you'll be no different than a loose bitch in heat."

"And you'll love it, won't you Pete?" MJ cooed. "No nasty whores to tempt you. Just us fucking your brains out. Do you want me to fuck you?"

He gave a muffled moan out while feeling Felicia press one of the vibrators right against his dick while her fingers grazed his prostate and moved in and out faster.

"What was that? You were talking with your mouth full!" MJ taunted, slamming her dildo down his throat. "You'll have to speak up around this big fat dick!"

Peter gagged and moaned, sucking the dick deeply as he nodded his head.

"Then I'll make sure the only thing on your mind is us fucking your slutty body. Oh, and before I forget, all that pent up sperm you've got is gonna go right in Jess since I said she has my permission to get knocked up by you."

"Don't worry slut boy, you can help raise our child." Jess taunted as she removed the vibrators from his cock and ass. "You'll be our maid after all. His ass is free for pounding MJ babe."

"Thanks." Mary-Jane nodded, kissing Jess before pulling out of Peter's mouth. "This should be plenty of lube, but then again, you'd probably like it even if I went in dry."

Jess and Felicia just laughed, taping the vibrators to Peter's nipples as MJ put his legs on her shoulders.

She rubbed the tip against his ass while he groaned and felt like his dick was gonna break off with how many times he kept cumming, only to be held shut closed. MJ pushed inside, seeing his ass spread around her realistic looking penis.

Peter groaned while Felicia moved over and held her pussy in front of him.

"Use that mouth of yours to suck on this now."

Peter did as he was told without hesitation, enjoying the feeling as he was spread wide 'It's huge!'

"Just look at this, your ass is taking in this toy like it was born for it." MJ grinned. "I wonder if you'd let one of your big muscular super friends of yours fuck you? Well too bad, you're our property now."

He moaned feeling her push it in deeper while Felicia held his head right against her pussy with a hum.

Jess smiled and straddled his hips, rubbing his cock against her pussy. "I think he's allowed to cum now." She said to MJ, waiting for the okay.

"I don't know, I wanna hear him beg for it."

"Fine." Felicia frowned lightly, standing up. "Come on Peter, speak loud and clear on what you wanna do."

"Please! Fuck me! Make me cum! I wanna cum! I want to fucking fuck! I want your hard dick fucking my boy pussy! Please! Plea..." Peter begged, unable to shut up once the floodgates were opened so Felicia just sat in his face again.

"I think he's learning his place." She grinned.

"Alright, go on ahead and take his dick for a ride Jess."

Jess nodded and removed the cock ring, quickly dropping herself and sheathing the throbbing dick inside her. "Ah!" She moaned deeply, feeling the cum quickly filling her pussy and her womb.

"AHHH!" groaned Peter under Felicia who shivered from the vibrations while Mary-Jane started to move the toy in and out of his ass faster.

"Yeah! Take it bitch!" MJ grunted, the straps rubbing her clit. "You love this, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah!" Peter moaned against Felicia, on cloud nine.

"Hmm... That's good." Jess moaned, finally pulling herself from Peter's member and shivering feeling the sperm swish inside her while some of it slowly seeped from her hole. "Felicia, I'm gonna need to borrow one of your dildos to plug this up."

Felicia nodded and passed her a nice pink one.

Jess used it and moaned while pushing it into her as deep as she could. "Fuck yeah, this is definitely gonna be plenty, maybe for twins."

Felicia smiled as she put on her own strap-on, which was 10 inches and thicker than MJ's. However hers was smooth and sleek, a perfectly smooth black dildo, while MJ's was very realistic with lots of veins and creases. "MJ, flip 'her'." Felicia grinned, calling Peter a girl.

"Gladly." MJ said, pulling out of Peter's ass and flipping him over. Peter was now on his hands and knees, MJ pushing back into his ass while Felicia held her dildo against Peter's face.

"Suck it." Felicia grinned.

He nodded before opening his mouth and started sucking on the tip while feeling his mind going blank. He was just wanted more of this! He wanted these goddess's to be happy and he wanted them to fuck him more with their cocks!

"Come on bitch, moan louder while taking it in your slutty hole." Jess teased as she reached under Peter and teased his penis.

He obliged and moved his head over Felicia's toy faster while MJ's toy was hitting against his prostate. His penis was already throbbing, another climax close.

"Oh! Feels like he's ready to let out another load MJ." Jess warned

"Should we ring him again?" Felicia suggested, pulling out of his mouth and slapping his face with her strap on. "We don't want him wanting to waste his sperm and make the sheets dirty now do we?"

"Put it back on." MJ nodded to Jess. "We'll take it off again if he's good. For now he'll learn the joy of cumming from his ass!"

"Right." Jess nodded, sliding the cock ring back on.

He groaned feeling it while Felicia jammed her strap on back in his mouth while Jess moved down and started licking at his nipple while pinching the other one. It was like heaven and hell at the exact same moment! He couldn't get enough! ... Maybe he could come up with a formula so they could fuck him with real cocks? That sounded so hot!

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!" MJ grunted as she quickened her thrusts, feeling her limit nearing from the straps rubbing her clit. "Gonna fucking cum!"

"Me too! This is hot as hell!" Felicia moaned, the two kissing as they came.

"My turn? Or does Felicia get his ass now?" Jess pouted.

"You can have his mouth with or without the toy."

"Can't do that with Felicia in the way." Jess reminded as she pointed to the white haired woman who was still lightly thrusting her dildo into Peter's mouth.

"Just hang on, this strap on is specifically made to shoot off a liquid sticky substance made to mimic sperm, I just wanna give Peter here a nice little facial.

Jess sighed and put her own strap-on... Well, on. Hers being yellow and about the same size as MJ's but with a bunch of little bumps all over.

Felicia moved the to toy faster while flicking a switch on the side and pulled out while rubbing. "I'm gonna nail you right between the eyes bitch."

Peter opened his mouth wide eagerly, closing his eyes and holding his tongue out. He started to feel something wet and sticky shoot out which did look like sperm and Felicia made sure to move it all around and even rubbed it across his cheeks.

"What a pretty, dirty slut." She teased.

Peter panted while feeling MJ slide out of his ass and move away while Felicia moved around and rubbed her tip against the gaping hole.

Felicia sat down, pulling Peter onto her lap. "I want you to bounce on my cock." She told him while Jess stood on the bed, her dildo against Peter's face.

"Open up sissy." Jess ordered.

Peter nodded, opening his mouth with the fake cum stopping him from being able to open his eyes as Jess pushed into his open mouth. He moaned and licked all over the tip while Felicia grabbed his hips and started pushing in.

"Come on, bounce on my dick!" Felicia panted, thrusting up deep inside him.

He tried moving his hips over the toy with a moan while bobbing his head on Jess' toy.

"Oh, he's loving this." MJ giggled, running her fingers over Peter's cock-ringed penis.

"He's gonna love it even more." Felicia grinned, turning on her dildo's vibrator.

He groaned while feeling the toy slide in and rub against his prostate, causing his dick to twitch again while it kept building up. 'More! I love it!' Peter thought, bouncing his hips as fast as he could

"That's a good bitch!" Felicia praised .

"It's almost like he had practice!" Jess moaned, seeing the way Peter's cheeks hollowed as he sucked her fake dick "Did you ever do this for one of your friends before?"

"I think he just WANTS to do it to them so he's been practicing." MJ teased. "Too bad he's OURS now."

"Shame, imagine him trying to take all of Hulk's cock." Felicia laughed while feeling the insides get tighter. "Oh? Seems like he likes the idea."

"I wonder if 'she' wants to be creampied." Jess mocked, roughly fucking Peter's face.

"Lets ask 'her'." MJ smiled, urging Jess to pull back for a second.

Said girl reluctantly did with a pout.

"Want a creampie?" Felicia asked as she kept thrusting.

"Yes!" He nodded desperately "Please!"

"Then moan and scream like the bitch you really are!" Felicia moaned, thrusting her hips upwards faster.

"I'm a bitch! I'm a slutty bitch!" Peter moaned as his eyes rolled up, feeling pleasure like he was cumming.

"Damn straight you are! You're OUR bitch now!" Felicia grinned before she reached down and made the strap on cum.

Peter moaned feeling the fake sperm shoot into his anus.

"There we go." Felicia moaned, pushing Peter off her "Your turn Jess."

"Finally." She huffed, looking at Peter "Now... How to fuck you." She mumbled. Jess grabbed Peter and jumped up, sticking them to the ceiling. "Maybe like the little spider sissy you are." She said, pinning him face first against the ceiling and sliding into his ass. She began to fuck him hard against the ceiling, the 'male' flush and unable to move as Jess pounded away.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Take it! Take it!" Jess grunted. "I wanted to fuck you since I first met you, I wanted to fuck you like the stronger spider I am! I'm gonna ruin your ass!"

"Oh god yes!"

"That's kinda hot." Felicia whispered as she and MJ kisses, using vibrator wands on each others pussies.

MJ moaned while wrestling her tongue with Felicia's and getting more horny every time Peter moaned.

*time skip*

It was three months later and a figure was swinging trying New York. The figure was female with an hourglass figure, amazing legs, a large round ass and DD breasts. She was clad, from head to toe, in a skintight red suit that hugged her body in the most amazing ways. Around her wrists and ankles where golden bands, over her eyes were golden teardrop looking markings that acted as one way lenses, on her chest and stomach was a stylised golden spider split up into several sections and on her back was a golden orb-like backpack.

This was Mary-Jane, or as the public called her, the Iron Spider.

She took the Iron Spider suit and is using that while Peter stays at home as a maid. She wouldn't tell the public. They don't matter. She'd tell the Avengers he has retired to look after his pregnant wife or something.

She had found her lovers old costume and took it on, the suit able to make it seem like she had spider powers while also having a bunch of cool abilities all its own After she began this new life Peter had stopped becoming Spider-man and this was of coursed questioned when Nick Fury came to her on one of her nights. She had convinced him that Spider-Man had retired, wanting to be with his family. Granted he seemed suspicious, but took the answer while letting her know he hopes everything is going alright. Plus big breasts helped convince any guy if you're smart.

She swung on over to her apartment and landed before taking the mask off and shook her head to let her hair fall out. "There we go." She sighed, enjoying letting her hair breath as she slipped inside. "I'm home!" She called as she walked in.

"Hey Mary-Jane." Jessica, who was now three months pregnant, greeted as she relaxed on a coach

"How was dealing with Rhino?"

"Pretty easy, I actually got him to knock himself out when I tripped him up, where's Felicia?"

"Last I saw her she was going into the kitchen for a snack." Jess shrugged. "Petey was cleaning, you can guess what they've been doing."

"Speaking of which I feel like a little time with him, I was actually wanting to try out the suit on him with that huge strapon Felicia bought last week." MJ licked her lips.

"Go get it, I'll tell Ms Pussy it's your turn." Jess assured.

MJ headed off to the secret box of toys they had under the desk while rifling around for it.

Jess stood up and walked into the kitchen where moans could be heard and looked in to see Felicia fingering Peter's ass under the short skirt which was attached to the tight french maid outfit he was wearing. It was a fairly basic French maid outfit with puffy white sleeves, a mid-thigh length skirt, a white apron and a headband. He had some white pantyhose and black high heels, some red bows tied in his hair and around his neck.

"Mistress Felicia! Please! Fuck me!" Peter moaned happily, begging while the woman smirked.

"I don't know, you haven't earned it really. A real maid can keep washing the dishes without getting so excited."

"Girls." Jess called with a frown with her arms crossed. "In the kitchen? Really?"

"What? I can't help myself if she looks so tasty." Felicia licked her lips .

"Look. Mary-Jane is back and it's her turn. That's enough for now Pussycat." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine, ruin all my fun." Felicia pouted as she pulled back from Peter.

"Mistress Jessica." Peter pouted.

"No buts, now go see MJ, she wants a piece of that ass."

Peter nodded and kissed her cheek before he left the kitchen and walked to the bedroom nervously where MJ was still in the suit and attaching a large black strap-on around her waist which had bumps all over it. The strap on being bigger than any the girls had used before and it seemed to move like it was alive

"Lay down with your ass in the air." She ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Petey nodded shyly and happily, getting on all fours on the bed and holding his ass up high.

She reached over and gave the firm ass a rub and squeeze while rubbing the tip against it. "I'll bet Felicia already got you nice and loosened up, so we'll skip the lotion."

"Yes Mistress! I love your fucks!" Petey smiled sluttily over his shoulder.

"Damn straight you do." she smirked before grabbing Peter's hips and slammed the toy in, making Peter let out a silent scream from the sudden move. His eyes rolled up, shaking and enjoying the feeling. MJ pulled back and slammed back in, which had more force to it thanks to the suit which hit right against his prostate.

Petey moaned in a very female way, falling face first into the bed with his tongue hanging out

"Yeah! How's it feel to take in my huge cock you slutty bitch?!"

"Amazing! Spectacular! Sensational! I love it, I love it, love it!" Petey moaned as he drooled against the bed

"Hey, you are making a mess!" MJ frowned, releasing his hips and grabbing his wrists. She pulled, lifting his upper half from the bed and pulling him back into her dick "Just for that, I'll have to punish you!"

"Yes! Yes Mistress! Punish Petey more!" The sissy maid moaned happily as he came all over the sheets which made MJ pinch his nipples hard.

"What did I say?" She purred lovingly into his ear

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." MJ said, thrusting harder. "Now take your punishment like a bitch! After we're done I'm gonna make sure you clean this all up with your tongue!"

"Yes Mistress! Fuck me! Fuck me! Punish your slut!" Petey moaned happily while feeling his ass widen from each thrust.

"Fuck! Cumming!" MJ moaned as she came, her dildo squirting fake cum and filling Peter's ass

"AHHHH!" The two moaned together as they came with Peter slowly passing out.

MJ panted, pulling out of his ass with the fake-semen pouring from the gaping hole The redhead panted and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. This was all... Perfect.


	61. Lampads and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Lampads and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a very dreary day at Camp Half Blood as it was raining non stop since two weeks ago. Due to this all activities were cancelled. Which wasn't that bad, if you were a fish that was.

Percy Jackson was sitting in his bed while bored since even he wouldn't go out for a swim. Sure he could stay dry in the water, but the rain made it too gloomy to enjoy it that much. "What should I do?"

He looked at the ceiling while feeling very depressed due to the weather. 'Maybe I should make water puppets? There's a lot of water outside.' he thought before pulling the covers up. 'Then again, maybe I'll do what most kids would and just sleep all day till it passes.'

As this was happening, he didn't notice that a blight blackish red flame was coming towards the cabin. Nor was the flame actually being four separate flames that were getting closer to the front door. But he did notice when there was a knock.

"Go away, I'm asleep." he called out.

"Really? We thought you were dead." Spoke a girl's voice from the other end while some giggling was heard. "Do you have any intestines?"

"Good one."

"Yeah that's funny."

"I loved it so much I think I almost pissed my bloomers!"

'What the fuck?' Percy thought with wide eyes. He sat up and looked at the door. "Look, if you're Hermes kids then go bug someone else, I'm too tired to deal with some prank."

Then there was a chorus of whispering before one girl spoke up.

"No english." She said in a fake accent. "Wash underwear now?"

"I'm serious-"

"Killer monkeys!" She screamed out while the other three giggled and laughed.

"Please-"

"Cockadoodledo!"

"Stop!"

"I'm a little tea pot, spick and span, look at my tits and taste the coffee." She sang with some snickers in her singing.

"What-"

"Fart tastic!"

Percy frowned and got up before walking to the door. "Look, if this is some ding dong ditch then it's failed, hard! Now get away or I'm gonna show you just how waterlogged you'll get being right next to my cabin."

The door opened as Percy saw four girls with matching blackish pink hair, very mismatched clothing that looked almost like a toga and skirt hybrid, mismatched eyes with either blue and pink or black and yellow eyes, and blackish red torches in their left hands. Each one however had very large asses and B cup chests, the only thing that he can differentiate between them.

"Yo." They all said at one while sticking their tongues out.

"Um...hi."

"You look like a camel." They said at once before making raspberry sounds.

'What...the….fuck?' He thought while he felt a little strange for some reason.

"Hey Mary." Spoke one with a pink left and a black right eye. "Let's pull his pants down!"

"And burn it?" Asked said girl with a yellow right eye and a pink left eye.

"Good call girls!" Grinned a girl with a yellow left eye and a black right eye.

"That's our Jane!" Giggled at girl with a pink right eye and a yellow left eye.

"Let's go Kiki!" She grinned while pulling Percy's shirt off and started using it as a flag. "Look! I'm the king of the smelly shit from mercury!"

"All hail the king!"

Percy looked very lost while grabbing Jane's arm. "Can you knock it off!"

She looked at him while giving him a raspberry. "Sure mister dog, just let us in."

"Fine, just give me my shirt back."

She threw it into the fire while the girls laughed at the shirt burning.

"Oh good one Jane!"

"Mia's laughing so hard ha ha."

"Thanks."

"You're a sexy fox corpse!"

"Oh you're so modest."

Percy glared at them in rage. "Ok, seriously, what the Hades is wrong with all of you?!"

"Hades?" They asked at once. "Oh that's a nice place to live."

"...what?"

"We live in Hades."

His mind started drifting as he saw Hades having these girls living in his body like worms. He held onto the door and rubbed his head. "Look, just leave me alone and go bug someone else."

They shook their heads no.

"Please?"

Again they shook their heads no.

"Come on! Just leave!"

"No, lady Hecate would be upset if we return without any madness juices." They said at once.

He blinked and started seeing the flames engulf them and groaned before slamming the door closed while rubbing his head at feeling some sweat. 'Ok, now I know this isn't normal, especially by this camp's standards.' But he then started seeing seeing flying eyeballs. 'What the…'

(Next day)

Percy slowly woke up while feeling like he was sleeping on a train. But that was when he realized he was on top of the Ares cabin and had a sword in his mouth. He pushed himself up and shook his head while taking the sword out. "What...how'd I get here? All I remember was...eyeballs?"

That was when he saw Annabeth walking by while looking very annoyed.

"Percy! What the Hades did you do last night?!"

"Um what?"

She frowned. "Did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

"You know damn well! After all you tried attacking me with a sword while yelling 'killer boobie owls' like a crazy man!"

He blinked and got off the roof. "Wait, I...I did that? You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" She growled while Percy felt very scared right now.

"Easy Annabeth, I don't remember doing that. I mean all I do remember are four weird girls coming over last night, some eyeballs, and then...nothing."

"What weird girls? You mean Drew right?"

"No, they were kind of mismatched, had different colored eyes, blackish red flames-"

"Wait, blackish red flames?" Annabeth said with wide eyes.

"Yea and they acted bonkers." He said while Annabeth looked a little nervous.

"Um, did they mention anything else? Like names or why they were there?"

"Well they said they lived in Hades, something about Hecate and madness."

"Percy." She said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "They were Lampads."

"Lampads?"

"Nymphs from the underworld that are Hecate's servants." She spoke. "They were a gift to her from Zeus after she helped the gods during the first Titan War, and are known to cause madness when one looks at their touches."

"Wait, that explains it! They kept acting all weird and nutty, I figured they were messing around, I honestly thought they were some Hermes kids who were new around camp?"

"They weren't, especially when they have no sense of logic when their torches are lit." Annabeth said while not knowing the nymphs were walking behind her. "Percy, you need to be careful, if you see their lights then you'll go insane!"

"Uh, Annabeth?"

"What?"

"They're behind you." He said as Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki walked behind her and started making goat noises.

"Baaa!"

"Baaa!"

"Baaa!"

"Mooo!"

Annabeth paled before covering her eyes and ran in the opposite direction.

"What's her problem?" They said at once before looking at Percy. "Heellooo nurse!"

"What are you four doing here?!"

"We're getting madness juices." They smiled.

He went wide eyed before turning away and bolted. 'Don't look at the torches and get far away.' But the problem was that he looked at the light for a few seconds and he started to see cabins making funny faces at him. 'Oh shit!'

(Later)

Grover was busy practicing with his pipes as he was just minding his business.

Only to hear screaming coming towards him.

He turned and saw Percy, with a pair of panties on his head, running at him.

"Flee! Flee from the killer goat butts! Baaa!"

"Percy? What the-"

"Baaaaa!" He cried out before headbutting the satyr in the stomach. "Ed needs pain!"

"Gah!" he stumbled back and held his gut. "Percy! What the Hades was that for?!"

Percy laughed like a sheep before grabbing him and did a piledriver. "No food for you gato!"

"GAH!" He cried out as Percy got up and ran towards a few tree nymphs.

"Hello sexy ladies!"

"Ahh!"

(Later)

Percy groaned while feeling like he took a hammer to the face, not knowing he was next to a tree nymph who was very scared since he was wrapped around her like a snake.

"D-Don't hurt me!"

He blinked and slowly looked around before turning to her and went wide eyed before jumping back. "Woah! Um, who are you?"

"Pine." She said while trying to back away. "Y-You're evil! Evil I say! Evil!"

"Wait why?"

"You attacked me!" She cried. "And spanked me while calling me a 'naughty little girl'!"

"Wait what?!" he went wide eyed and blushed while holding his hands up. "Wait hold on! I swear I didn't mean that, honestly."

She sniffled before running away. "Curse you to Hades!"

He facepalmed and got up while noting the underwear on his head and tossed it off with a blush. 'Ok, two times that's happened, and all cause of those girls. Servants to Hecate or not, I've gotta talk to Chiron about this before I really do something bad.'

(Later)

Percy walked towards the big house as he looked in every direction for the Lampads. So far they weren't there and he had riptide in his hand. 'Ok, if I can keep from looking at them I should be fine.'

As he got to the building, he saw Chiron walking out of the front door. "Chiron!" Percy called out while looking to his sides.

"Oh, Percy, what seems to be the matter?"

"Please tell me you've heard of the Lampads."

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

Percy looked around while shivering. "Because I'm getting stalked by four of them."

"Four? All at this camp?"

"Yeah, please tell me there's some way they can stop, cause they're technically monsters rights? As in they aren't allowed?"

"No. They're still nymphs, meaning they can stay at the camp." He spoke. "And if you try hurting them then lady Hecate and lord Zeus would smite you."

"But all they keep doing is make me go mad and black out! They've done it twice and isn't there some rule against that sorta stuff?"

"No they're no such rules, and they only collect madness to help burn their touches. Without them they'll die. That and lady Hecate uses madness for her rare love potions."

He facepalmed. "So there's not a thing I can do? What if I just point them to the nearest asylum? They'll get plenty of fuel there."

"They don't go to asylums anymore, not after a small incident involving them getting scared off by the doctors." He sighed.

"They're powerful madness nymphs and they were scared off by human doctors?"

"They were sons of Dionysus." He clarified while the Lampads walked out of the big house. "They don't like anything that is immune to their torches."

Percy went wide eyed and quickly shut his eyes while turning and running off. 'Not this time!'

Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki blinked while looking at the scared human. "What an odd human."

(Later)

Percy ran into the cabin and started covering every entrance. 'They won't get me this time!' He thought while moving some furniture around.

As this was happening, he didn't noticed that the girl's were watching from the bathroom window.

"He's funny." Mary chuckled.

"And looks like a goat." Mia smirked.

Jane looked at Kiki before nodding as she slowly opened the window.

Percy looked around before pushing the bookcase towards the window as the four girls got into the bathroom. "There! Now try to make me go nuts you crazy nymphs!"

When he didn't get any response he sighed with relief.

"Oh thank my dad, maybe now they'll buzz off and bug someone else or move on."

FLUSH!

He blinked while hearing the toilet getting flushed multiple times.

"Weee!"

"Look at the hole! It's sinking!"

"Yahoo!"

"Put your butt in Kiki!"

"Ok!"

FLUSH!

"Woah! It's so cold!"

"No, you gotta be kidding me." Percy said before rushing to the bathroom and saw them laughing as Mia flushed the toilet and caused a butt naked Kiki to laugh hysterically.

"Ha ha ha! Again again!"

"Let the flood rise!" Mia laughed as Jane turned and saw Percy.

"Hello funny goat, like the new butt warmer?" she smiled.

He pulled riptide out before pulling the door shut. 'Ok, I didn't see a torch, so that means I'm not gonna black out, right?'

The girls kept on flushing the toilet for about ten minutes before getting bored and started hitting the walls with toilet paper.

(Later)

Percy waited at the door while trying to come out with a plan to get rid of them. 'Maybe I can sick them on Clarisse, then again she might want my head on a spear and actually help them to get a kick out of this.'

As this was occurring, Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki were busy looking at the ground and counted the cracks on the wood. But they got bored and started looking tired from a lack of things to do.

"Boring." They all said at once with a yawn.

Percy heard that and started to lessen his guard. 'Ok, maybe now they'll go away, come on, just go out the window and scatter.'

But this didn't occur as they stayed on the ground and played with their hair.

"Boring."

"Mia agrees."

"Can we go home?"

"Too bored to move."

The demigod facepalmed hearing that. "Just leave me alone!"

Jane heard his voice and got up. "Hey girls, it's mister goat!"

"Really?"

Mary moved towards the door and opened it. "It's him!"

"Let's shave his head!" Mia giggled.

"Not!" he yelled before running off with his eyes closed. "Go bother someone else!"

They ran after him while giggling. "Come back, we just want to play with you!"

"No way!" He yelled before hiding in a closet.

They looked around before looking under the bed and in the other rooms.

"Goat? Where are you?"

"Please come out, we're not going to eat you."

"Are you in here?" Jane asked while looking down a sink.

"Girls, I think he hates us." Mary said with a dark giggle. "And those we hate will get nutty he he he."

'Hades to that! I gotta fight, but otherwise Zeus and Hecate are gonna pitch a fit.' he thought in fear before the door opened as Mia looked at him.

"Found him! And look, he has a beard." she giggled while the girls walked towards the closet.

Percy gulped in fear while raising his sword up. "Stay back! I'm not going mad this time!"

"Ok." they said while smiling a little.

"...huh?"

"We got enough maddess juices today." Mia smiled. "So why get anymore?"

"And we're bored, like dead rats on a ship." Kiki said while playing with her hair.

"...what?"

Mary walked over to him and patted his head. "We just wanted to play with you silly piggy."

'Play?' "What's wrong with you all?!"

"Huh?" They said at once.

"I mean you're acting crazier than an asylum ward!"

"Huh?" They said again.

"You're batshit crazy!"

They got the picture and giggled.

"What's so funny now?!"

"We have attention deficit disorder." Mary giggled. "All Lampads have it."

"Silly bat." Jane giggled.

"W...What?"

"We have ADD." They said at once.

Percy felt his mind getting blown while also feeling stupid not knowing about this beforehand. "So...you're not all purely insane? It's just a common attention disorder?"

"Yep." Kiki said with a thumbs up. "And we're proud of it too."

"It makes us unique and very fun to be around." Jane giggled. "Like you son of Poseidon."

'I feel like an idiot!' he thought while Mia poked his cheek.

"Say, can we play now?"

"Yeah! We wanna play!"

"Please?"

"Pretty please with a skull on top?"

"Um…..sure?" he said before seeing them pull out some torches out of thin air.

"Let's play madness tag!" They said at once.

His eyes widened while seeing the flames and the room started turning wobbly. 'Not again!'

(Next day)

Percy groaned while feeling a draft and saw he was in the Demeter cabin, with a plant on his head and a rusty spoon in his right hand. He looked at himself before seeing that he was naked. "Ah!" he cried out before seeing that the cabin was full of Demeter kids, who had black eyes and spoons in their hair.

"Percy Jackson!" They yelled in rage.

"It wasn't me!"

"Yeah right and you also didn't try to spoon my eyes out!" One Demeter boy growled while cracking his knuckles.

"I'm innocent!"

"Get him!"

He dropped the spoon before jumping out the window and started running.

(Two minutes later)

He sighed while fully clothed and sitting at his table as he ate some Cheerios. 'Damn those Lampads!'

"Hi pig!"

He paled as Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki walked towards him and sat next to him.

"How was it being the king of madness tag?" Kiki smiled.

"Was it fun?" Mia smiled while making cat sounds.

"What do you think? Of course not!"

"But it was fun putting paint on the horsy." Mary pouted. "And you were a good drummer bunny boy."

"Drummer?" He asked before they pointed to their asses. He blushed bright red and covered his ears. "Ok I don't need to hear more!"

They giggled as Clarisse walked by covered in glitter and with her hair half burnt. "Hi miss fire asshole!"

"JACKSON!"

He paled while trying to hold back a snicker.

"You're gonna get a new asshole for doing this!"

"Um what did I do again?"

"You set my hair on fire! And placed glitter on me!"

"You look funny." giggled Mia and Kiki while pointing their middle fingers at her.

"Like a pig." Mary laughed.

"A very scaley chameleon." Jane laughed while hitting her head on the table.

Clarisse growled hearing that. "Just who the Hades are you lot!?"

"Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki." They smiled. "The Lampad sisters."

And cue her eyes widening along with all the other campers eating there.

"And you need to eat a pussy." Giggled Jane.

Percy blushed before the sisters gave him a hug.

"Look at us!" Mary smiled. "We're sexy pussy lovers!"

"Yahoo!" The other three cried out while punching the air.

"Wait what?!" Percy yelled out in shock.

They smiled while nuzzling his face.

"Holy shit Jackson, you've got a harem?"

"I-I don't have a harem!"

"Then why are they acting like lovesick puppies?"

"They can't help it?"

The Ares child raised her eyebrow as Mary, Mia, Jane and Kiki pulled out their torches.

"Let's play kiss the sexy boy!" They giggled as everyone saw the light and started seeing stars.

(Two seconds later)

Percy laughed as he danced with the Lampads while everything went into madness. "I love you guys!"

"Same here sexy!" They laughed while Dionysus just shook his head.

'That Peter is going to have a rough time with those girls.'


	62. Ruyi Bang, Jingu Bang, and Sun

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ruyi Bang, Jingu Bang, and Sun

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, SSSN's room-

"Sun!" Yelled a very wet looking Neptune. "You're so dead!"

"Oh? For what?"

"You damn know mister water balloon gun!"

"Me? I'm shocked you would assume I'd play a prank on your greatest fear. You should really have more faith in me." He said while Neptune glared and grabbed a water balloon gun from behind his back.

"Sun!" He glared with hate.

"Oh! Where did that thing come from?" He said in shock while moving towards his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang.

"You're dead!"

"Sorry, not today." he grabbed his weapon and used it to launch himself out the window before using his tail to swing on the tree branch and landed on the ground before running. "Later!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

(A little while later)

Sun chuckled as he ran towards a tree and hid behind it. 'Best prank ever!' he leaned against it and smiled. "Well he's gonna be out for me all day, wonder what I can do to pass the time." He looked at the weapon while internally smirking. "But maybe a small prank on a Grimm might work?"

He headed off to the Emerald Forest and kept his eyes peeled for any of them.

(In the woods)

He looked around while swinging from the trees like a expert. "Oh Grimmy, come out come out wherever you are!" He landed on a branch while using Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang like a flagpole. He looked around while not knowing his weapon was glowing a bright reddish yellow color. "Come on, just one Grimm is all I need."

The weapon glowed brighter before it shot out like a ball of light and zipped away into the forest.

Sun fell to the ground while his face hit a mud hole. He pushed himself up and shook the mud off. "What the….what just happened?" He got up before running toward the light. "Hey! Come back!"

(Five hours later)

The Faunus groaned while completely lost in the forest. "Ok….this...sucks." 'And that light...what is it and what happened to Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang?'

That was when the light appeared near a cave and floated there.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Sun pointed before running towards the light. Only for it to float deeper into the cave. "Hey come back here!"

He ran inside, which was pitch black, and saw it keep going.

The light then stopped before going completely dim as the cave became pure black.

He looked around while wishing he had night vision. "Hello? Anyone there?" He stumbled through the cave before grabbing something. "Huh?" 'It feels soft.'

The light turned back on as Sun saw he was holding the muzzle of a Beowulf.

" **Grrrr.** "

'Shit!' he thought jumping back as the Grimm growled and lunged at him.

" **AHOOO!** " It roared out as Sun ran out of the cave, the light following him all the way.

(Later)

Slam!

Sun walked into the room while covered in mangled clothes and a couple bite marks on his body. "Fucking Grimm."

Scarlet blinked while looking from his book. "Do I want to know?"

"No, not really." He said while walking towards the bed and fell face first in the bed.

"So where's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang? I haven't seen it since this morning when you ran off."

"Beats me, it just became this weird ball of light and left."

"...what?" He asked while the ball of light floated near the window.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, it literally became that."

Scarlet looked confused before getting an idea. "Maybe it's an alien?"

Sun blinked while his tail stood up. "An alien?"

"Yeah, like an alien from another world. Maybes your weapon was an alien in disguise?" He said while the ball of light glowed red for some reason.

"The day that happens is the day Ruby quits eating cookies." He said before the ball of light floated towards another window and went inside.

All the while Ruby was sneezing like crazy while cleaning Crescent Rose.

'Who's talking about me?'

(Later)

Sun layed on his bed while a little annoyed that Neptune convinced his team to go on a detective mission without him. 'Even I wouldn't go that far.'

But as he looked at the ground, the ball of light slowly moved into the room and floated towards the bathroom.

"Now I'm gonna be bored the whole day." Sun said while his tail swished from side to side.

FLUSH!

He sat up and turned to the bathroom. "Neptune? Is that you?"

FLUSH!

He gulped. "Come on Neptune, it's not funny!"

The flushing stopped as the shower turned on.

"Wait, Scarlet?"

The shower turned off before the flushing continued.

"Sage?" He asked while feeling goosebumps on his skin.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

He jumped up and frowned. "Ok, come on out asshole!"

The banging stopped before the door slightly opened as a rubber duck was throw right at his head.

"Squeak." It said before falling into the ground.

"I'm serious! Get out of the bathroom!" He yelled before a bottle of soap hit his head. He growled and stamped over before slamming the door open. "I said…."

Inside was a very strange woman with a large ass, wearing a long gold toga with a dragon on the front, black boots, and her stomach exposed. However, instead of a normal body, she had two torsos that split from the sides like a 'Y'. Both sides had a D cup chest, long darkish red hair that reached to her left and right sides, her eyes were pure yellow, and had a red dot on her forehead. Her four hands had long gold nails that looked very sharp to the touch. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello partner in arms." Both said at once.

"AHHH!" he screamed before slamming the door shut and grabbing at his heart. 'Oh Dust! What was that?!'

The woman looked at each other before shrugged as their hands turned into nunchucks with a barrel on each end.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Which completely destroyed the door.

Sun jumped and went wide eyed before their hands turned back to normal.

"Partner in arms." The left one said.

"That was very rude." The right one said.

"And very interesting." Both said with a grin, which revealed their lizard like teeth to the very scared Sun.

"W-Who are you?! What are you?!"

They frowned. "Your weapon, partner in arms."

"...what?!"

"I'm Ruyi Bang." The left side said.

"And I'm Jingu Bang." The right said smirked.

"And we're Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang." they said before briefly turning back to a familiar bo staff for a few seconds before changing back.

His jaw dropped before slapping himself on both cheeks. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ruyi Bang sighed as they walked towards Sun and Jingu Bang bonked his head hard with a staff arm.

"OW!"

"Ah, such pain." Both said with a grin. "It makes us very excited."

"What was that for?!"

"For fun." The left side smiled.

"And sadistic tendencies." The right side grinned.

Sun blinked. "Sadistic what?"

"Tendencies." Both said at once. "We love being the boss, especially for our pranks."

He blinked before getting the picture. "You were that ball!"

They smirked while crossing her arms. "What was your first clue?"

"But...how….when….huh?!"

"We're a weapon spirit." The left side spoke.

"Meaning we're now a living being." The right side spoke.

"But that can only happen if we reach one hundreds years old or when we had love and care given to us by our partner in arms." Both said at once.

"Wait….you mean me? Just because I took care of you two?"

They nodded while hearing a knock at the door.

"Sun? Are you there?" Blake asked from behind the door. "If so can you open up?"

"Uh, in a sec Blake!" He called out before noticing that Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were looking at the door with gritted teeth.

'That cat's ass is grass!' Both thought in hate.

"Ok, just don't take too long." Blake said while Sun turned to the conjoined woman.

"Can't you um...change back?"

"No." Both said flatly.

"But why? You two changed your hands into weapons before, that should be easy."

"We don't feel like it." The left side said with a frown.

"And we feel like throwing a cat out a window." The right side said with gritted teeth that sparked a little bit.

"What?" he heard another knock by Blake. "In a minute!"

Blake sighed while tapping her foot.

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang walked towards the door while stomping and causing holes on the ground before Sun pulled them back and moved them to the other side of the room.

"I'm serious, just turn back until Blake leaves."

They glared at him before changing back and fell to the ground.

Knock knock.

"It's open!" Sun called out.

"Sun." Blake said while walking in. "Can I have my Ninja in Love book back?"

"Sure thing, let me just go get it, I made sure the guys couldn't find it or they'd start getting weird ideas." He said while walking towards a bookcase as Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang rolled towards Blake. 'Now where is it?'

The weapon moved closer and closer to the cat faunus before hitting her feet.

She blinked and looked down. "Hey Sun, might wanna make sure to put your weapons away, someone could trip over them if you leave them lying around."

"Oh sorry Blake, she's just um...you know."

'She?' She thought before it changed into a human and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Leave."

"Now!"

"You damn pussy!" Both growled in rage.

"AHH!" she screamed and jumped back while Sun groaned. "W-W-What the hell?!" 'I-Is she like that crazy cooch girl?!'

"Get out!" The left side growled.

"And stop talking to our partner in arms!" The right side growled.

"He's ours!" They yelled while all four arms started to change into bo staffs.

'IT'S LIKE JAUNE'S WEAPON!' Blake thought in shock.

"Girls stop!" Sun got in between them. "I'm ordering you to knock it off!"

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang looked at him before giving a dark glare at Blake. "Fine, but only for you partner in arms."

"Sun, please tell me you know what's going on."

"It's...hard to explain, but they're weapon spirits."

"...like Jaune's Crocea Mors?"

That got Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang's attention. 'Oh we're going to enjoy making her eat the dirt~'

Sun blinked. "Wait? Jaune's weapon is like Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang?"

"Yes and she kept telling him to….kick me in the cootch."

"A bright idea." the twin weapons said with grins.

"Girls, down." frowned Sun.

"We aren't dogs!"

"You're acting like bitches."

They blinked before giggling a little bit. 'So corny.'

"I'm serious, you two are suppose to listen." he groaned.

"Wait, if they're both your weapons, then….how come they're connect? Wouldn't they be separate?" asked Blake.

"In our creation, we were once a bo staff with a gun feature." Ruyi Bang said.

"But our partner in arms." Jingu Bang smirked. "Changed it so we can be nunchucks."

"And that caused us to be conjoined instead of two separate personalities." Both said at once.

'Ok, that's starting to get creepy.'

"And he is OUR partner in arms." They growled. "Go get your own you skanky pussy!"

"Girls!" snapped Sun. "Cool it!"

They glared at him before giving him four birds.

"That's it, in the corner, now."

"We aren't your kids!"

"Go. Now!" He emphasized with a glare.

Both blinked before slumping and turned to a corner. 'Stupid partner in arms stealing shank!'

"Uh...maybe I'll just leave you...three alone." spoke Blake.

"Sorry about this Blake, but don't worry I'll get you the book later ok?" He said with a smile.

"Sure, take your time." she headed out while rolling her eyes. 'If my weapon ends up like them, maybe I should become a pacifist.'

Sun turned to Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and frowned. "Ok, why did you act like that to Blake?"

"..."

"..."

"Either answer or you stay in the corner."

"She's stealing you." Both said at once. "Especially since she has her own partner in arms."

"Wait, are...you two jealous of her?"

They looked at the sides. "...yes."

"Holy shit."

Both gave him a bird.

"Hey!"

"Cheater." Both said with hate.

"How am I a cheater?!"

"You see her more than us." The left side frowned.

"And you talk about her in your sleep." The right side growled.

"Meaning you like her more then us, partner in arms." Both said in unison.

"Wha-I use both of you all the time! How am I seeing her more then you two if you two are literally at my side all the time?"

"You tried to get with her." They frowned. "Even if she already had a partner in arms."

"And what does that even mean?!"

"Fiancé." Both said with light blushes.

"Wait, what? Hold up, are you talking about her weapon? You can't marry your own weapon."

"For a weapon spirit, when you trust someone to a greater end than just being a weapon." spoke Ruyi Bang.

"They gain a connection that can't be broken." Jingu Bang said with a blush.

"And will protect and help them until they are destroyed." Both said. "Or in your terms, a fiancé."

"Holy shit." he muttered again.

Both slumped a little. "And if the partner in arms cheats, then the weapon spirit will do everything in their power to make them stop, even, in our case, prank them to death."

"Woah woah woah, hold up. So you mean to say, is that me and you two, are...in a way engaged?"

They nodded while giving him a thumbs up.

"And if I say dated Blake, we'd be 'cheating' and you two, and Gamble Shroud, would try to...kill the other one? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"It depends on the weapon spirit." Ruyi Bang said.

"Each one has a different personality and way to harm the other." Jingu Bang said.

"For us it's pranking the pussy." Both said. "But for Gamble Shroud, it's her call."

"So she might not kill me?"

"Yep." Both said with a thumbs up.

"Oh thank Dust." 'But that still doesn't change the fact they're taking this serious! I mean, they're literally asking me to date them and them alone, even though they're literally the weapons I made with my own two hands. Holy crap that sounds like they're my daughters.'

"Partner in arms." They said while blushing a little bit. "Do you think we're loved ones or a child?"

"Uh...well….I mean in a way children, I DID make you two after all."

They slumped hearing that. 'Fuck.'

"But I mean you two are still my weapons, that's not gonna change." Sun said with a chuckle as Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang turned around.

"Really?"

"You're not shitting us?"

"If I was shitting you girls, then I wouldn't say you're...kind of cool."

They smiled before tackling him on the bed. "Sun!"

"Oof!" He gasped before seeing both sides right next to his sides.

"We love you partner in arms!" They smiled before wrapping him around with their 'arm' chucks.

He chuckled and hugged them. 'At least they're not upset anymore.'

As this went on, we find Ozpin watching from his desk as Dorothy was on his lap.

' _What a strange one right Ozpinhead?_ ' She asked from her weapon form.

"Yes, but if you keep up the nickname I'll have to 'forget' to clean you every two weeks." he remarked while leaning back in his chair.

' _Grrr, fine!_ ' She growled. ' _But when will I have my match with that blonde bimbo?!_ '

"Soon, right after the others appear."

' _Alright, but you owe me for waiting._ '

Ozpin nodded before looking at the screen. 'Now, who's next?'


	63. Ember, Celica, and Yang

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ember, Celica, and Yang

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pow!

Pow!

Pow!

Yang punched the dummy while using Ember Celica to increase her power. She was trying to get some training in before she went back to the room and because she had been slacking off lately. That and she felt a little confused about the whole 'Marian' thing last week.

Pow!

Pow!

Pow!

She slowed down and took a moment to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow. "That's what I call a workout." She panted while stretching a little bit. She walked over and grabbed her bottled water before gulping half of it down with a sigh of relief.

As this was happening, she didn't notice that her weapons were slightly glowing a dark yellowish color before stopping suddenly.

"Ah! Now that's good water!" She exclaimed with a sigh. She headed off and back to the room while feeling like taking a nap.

-RWBY's room-

She walked into the room while noticing that her team was gone. "Welp, this means more naps for me." she took her weapons off and tossed them to the side before plopping onto her bed. As the girl slept, the weapons glowed a little and started floating in the air before landing next to her chest, hard to be exact.

"OOF!" Yang gasped while bolting awake. She blinked and looked at her chest with annoyance. "What the...what are these things doing here? I tossed them aside."

The gauntlets stayed there while Yang tossed them away.

"Must be my imagination." She said before going back to sleep. Only for the weapons to float over again and land on her stomach. "OOF!"

They glowed while Yang looked at them and frowned while too tired to focus on the glow and tossed them on the floor.

"Ok, I don't know if this is some weird dream, but I'll worry about it after I get rest." She said while falling asleep as the weapons started to change shape.

(Hours later)

"Wake up fool." Spoke a voice next to Yang's ear. "It's past ten in the morning."

"If you don't get up we'll get a bucket of cold water." spoke a second voice in the other ear.

"Ugh...five more minutes Ruby." Yang groaned while turning to the side.

"Get the water, I'll get the radio."

She heard the voices moving, but ignored them and just pulled her blanket over her head. Only to hear a very loud rock and roll song blaring in the room.

"YAHOO! THIS IS EPIC!" Yelled one voice with a booming laugh.

Yang sat up with a jump before getting hit with ice cold water. "AHHHHH!"

"Sorry Yang, but you needed that." Spoke another voice that sounded almost quiet.

"Ha ha! Feel the power of music, Yangster!"

She shook her head and shivered before looking at two girls beside her bed, both with short blond hair, red eyes, a large ass, D cup chests, and wearing red belts around their black sports shorts and wore matching shirts with yellow sports gloves. But one had a long yellow scarf on the right hand and a smaller scarf on the left hand.

"Ha!" The one with the long scarf laughed. "Now that's a pun-isment!"

"Needs work." The one with the short scarf said while Yang looked very confused.

"Um who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Ain't it obvious? We're the two closest gals you always see every day."

"...huh?"

"The ones you use to break people's jaws with."

Yang looked confused. "Um why would I use two chicks to punch people's jaws?"

They sighed.

"Look I'm Ember." Spoke the long scarfed girl. "And this quiet things, Celica."

"Hello." The short scarfed girl waved.

She blinked and got up with a huff. "Look, just get out so I can get dry because you two just woke me up!"

"Fine." They said at once.

Yang shook her head and headed to the bathroom. 'Must be some new girls around, reminds me of those weird twins in creepy movies.'

(Later)

Yang walked out of the bathroom as she saw Ember and Celica playing some video games on Yang's Scroll, called Angry Grimm.

"Come on!" Ember yelled while playing as the evil Hunters. "Get him!"

Celica however was using the Grimms to slingshot right at the Hunters, and hit it dead on, collapsing the entire thing.

"FUCKING HELL!" Ember yelled while her right hand turned into a familiar gauntlet and blasted a wall in front of her. "Not again! I call cheating on that!"

"It's a mobile game." Celica shook her head. "Not a regular Long let's play."

"Hey, why are you two still here?" asked Yang. "And...how the heck did you do that?"

"Because we're weapon spirits." Both said at once.

"And because we're bored." Ember said while looking ready to bash someone in the face.

She blinked and snapped her fingers. "Wait, you mean like with Jaune and his weapon?"

"Yep." Celica said with a smile.

"But we're not as old as that hag." Ember groaned. "She's over a hundreds years old, we're just neophytes."

"And we're cuter." Celica smiled with a wink.

"Uh, neo-what?"

"It means a newbie." Ember sighed. "Guess is blonds don't stick together often."

Yang blinked before frowning. "Are you saying-"

"No, you not dumb. Just dense to big words." Ember laughed.

She growled before walking over and pulled them up by their shirts. "Look, if you two ARE my weapon spirits, then that means you listen to me, right? If so, then you better show a bit more respect."

They looked at each other before nodding. "No."

"What? How come?"

"Because…"

"You need…."

"To beat us in combat to gain our respect." Both said at once.

She blinked in surprise. "That's it? All I gotta do is beat you two in a fight?"

They nodded while grinning.

"Alright you're on." she smirked. "And when I win, you two gotta call me miss Yang."

"And if we win." Ember smirked.

"You become our maid." Celica grinned with a wink.

"Not gonna happen, but alright, deal."

Ember and Celica smirked before forming gauntlets on their left and right hands.

PUNCH!

Before punching Yang in the gut. She stumbled back and gasped while holding the spot and glared at them.

"You...didn't...say it'd be right here."

"I know." Both smirked before running at her. "But it's more fun!"

She went wide eyed before they knocked her back and out the door on her own back with a groan before rolling out of the way as they started to throw punches.

Ember began to punch with a lot more power to her swings and Celica used quicker punches that had more knock back energy to it.

PUNCH!

BANG!

PUNCH!

BANG!

Each time they landed a blow, they either smashed the walls to pieces or got a good hit on her. But mostly broken walls.

Yang got annoyed and got up before booking away from them. 'I gotta take them somewhere with more space!'

"Come back here!" Ember yelled.

"Don't run, I just want to punch your ribs." Celica said with a smirk before they ran after her.

Yang sprinted while running past Jaune and Crocea Mor and almost tackled them.

"Where's the fire!?" Jaune called out confused before Ember and Celica ran past them.

Crocea Mor blinked while feeling like someone's going to get hit. "Partner in arms, let's get going before we're late? Ok?"

"Alright." He said while we cut to Sun and Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, who were having a cuddling session near the next hallway.

"This is nice." Both said at once before Yang pushed them. "Hey!"

"No time to explain! Need to run!"

"Get back here!" Ember and Celica yelled while running after her.

Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang growled while Sun had to keep her from going on a rampage, again.

(With Yang)

'Shit shit shit!' she thought before rounding a corner and took a moment to catch her breath. 'Ok, if I gotta fight both of them, I'll make things even. After all, they never said there were rules.'

Ember and Celica ran faster while looking around. "Where are you? Come out and get served a knuckle yang-witch!"

Said girl looked at Ember and let out a battle cry before running out and tackled her while wrapping her arms around the spirit's body before picking her up and slammed her against Celica.

"Gah!"

"Ok that fucking hurt sunshine!" Celica yelled.

Ember groaned before getting up. "You know, all this rough play is kind of getting me on."

"Wait, what?" blinked Yang before Celica ran at her, but this time the huntress swung her fist up and decked the girl who fell down. "Not this time!"

"Ow! Ok, I may like kinky things but my Dust, that hurts!" She yelled while Ember ran at her and gave a good clean sock to the jaw.

Yang stumbled and saw Ember swing again, but ducked and this time slammed her fist against her stomach. Only for Celica get get up and grab her. "Hey let go!"

"Alright sexy!" She laughed before throwing her across the room. Yang rolled before Celica ran over and tried stamping on her.

Yang rolled out of the way as Celica followed before stopping, grabbed her ankle, and pulled.

"Woah!" Celica fell on top of Yang and took the chance to hold the girl's wrists down. "Who knew you made the first move, but looks like you picked the wrong time to be on the bottom."

She blushed while Celica licked her lips a little.

"But I kind of like being the top banana right now, little girl."

"Hey! I'm not little." she growled before pushing her off and this time straddled her, giving Ember the chance to run over and grab her into a headlock.

"Got you now!" She laughed before getting head butted right in the nose. "GAH! Me noze!"

"Not yet!" Yang shoved her off before getting pulled down as Celica wrapped her limbs around Yang to hold her still. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No way, you're our prisoner now princess tits." She smirked with a wink.

Yang blushed. "I'm not a princess of any kind you crazy woman!"

"We're your crazy women." Both said while Yang struggled to get out.

'Come on, get mad!' She thought before getting a crazy idea. "Oh Dust!"

"What?" Both asked confusing.

"Your hair! I-It's falling out!" 'If they are my weapons, they must also have the same fear as me. Hopefully?'

"Uh?! Where?!" they cried grabbing at their heads.

Yang smirked before getting up and knocked their heads together.

"GAH!"

"OW!"

Yang took the chance to pull both of them into a hold with one arm around their necks and started squeezing. "Give up."

"Gah...never!"

"T-This is...nothing sexy beast!" Celica gagged.

Yang groaned while increasing the pressure.

"I...can feel...your breasts." groaned Ember trying to pull the arm off.

"S-Stop doing that!"

Celica gasped for air. "I...can see the light….and your ass….is blocking….its…."

"If you say big, flat, or flabby, I'm gonna squeeze harder."

Both gasped for air before saying. "...sexy bitch…" before glowing and turned into their weapon forms.

Yang sighed while feeling relief. "Damn, that was tough."

(Later)

Yang looked at her weapons while laying in her bed. "I know you're there, so wake up!"

No response.

"If you're trying to get out of our deal you got another thing coming."

The gauntlets glowed as Ember and Celica appeared on the bed.

"Well sorry for trying to regain my breath!" Ember eye twitched.

"And trying to not see weapon spirit heaven." Celica said while rubbing her throat.

"Wait, they have that?"

"Yes." Both said at once. "And a weapon spirit hell."

'Yikes.' "Well at least I didn't gang up on one person with someone else, sound familiar?"

"Those twins." Both frowned as Ember gripped her leg.

"Besides that you two."

They looked away while trying not to look guilty. "Oops."

"Well I might forgive you two, IF you call me what I told you to call me from now on."

Ember and Celica nodded. "Yes partner in arms."

"Nope, try again."

"But that's the term for our masters, partner in arms." Celica said with a slight frown.

"It's the highest honor a weapon spirit can give to a master."

"But it's not what we agreed on." she crossed her arms. "Are you backing out of your deal?"

"No." Both said with a serious tone.

"Then what do you say?"

"Yes….miss Yang."

"Much better." she nodded. "Now...what do we do now? I mean, if Jaune has one and I got one, does this mean everyone's gonna get a weapon spirit?"

Both nodded at once. "Yes."

"Damn, we're gonna need more beds." she muttered. "Well, I guess this means I got sparring partners if I need them, especially if I wanna try a wrestling move on." she grinned while cracking her knuckles.

"Fine."

"But you're going to be our teddy bear."

"Nope." she shook her head. "You two are gonna be MINE."

'Not much of a difference.' both weapons thought with sweatdrops.

Yang grabbed them before giving them a big hug. "You know, you two ain't so bad, just don't go getting any ideas."

"Like groping your ass?" Ember winked.

"Or snuggling your chest?"

"As long as it doesn't wake me up, I'll let it pass."

"So I can do this?" Celica reached down and rubbed Yang's thigh which made her jump.

"Or this?" Ember asked while moving her arm down Yang's stomach.

"H-Hey! I said you two could sleep with me, but I don't mean like THAT!"

Both giggled. "Oh? So you don't want sexy time?"

She blushed and shook her head. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Both nuzzled her face while not knowing that Ozpin was watching with a knowing nod.

'Soon, the pieces will come together.'


	64. Male Gazorpians and Morticia

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Male Gazorpians and Morticia

Series: Rick and Morty

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl with long brown hair was currently on her laptop up in her room. "Ooh yeah, big...meaty...di-"

Then suddenly bursting through the door was an old man with crazy white hair and kinda looked like a Doctor Brown ripoff, but then again, what cartoon scientist isn't these days. "Morticia! What are you doing?!"

"G-grandpa?"

He then shoved her and looked at her porn. "Good, you're getting horny."

"W-Why are you even in my room? And stop looking at that!" she cried yanking it away and quickly shutting it off.

"I'm gonna need you for an experiment that'll get you laid."

"I'm gonna get laid?"

"Yeah, gangbang laid."

"G-gangbang?!"

"Yeah, your new experiment is gonna include a bunch of guys stick their dicks all over you, which is more gross than your dad dating any alien."

B-But isn't that a little extreme for my first time?"

"Morticia, when you finally get your crush, what's gonna happen?"

"He'll fuck me till we die."

"And what'll happen when he gets bored of you or as it'll turn out, he's got a tiny mushroom?"

"Um...uh..."

"He'll move on to some other loose slut who's probably already got a collection of diseases from taking it from the football team. Is that what you want? Huh, is it?!"

"W-well..."

"Face it Morticia, crushes suck once you finally get them!"

"Okay...you're right..."

"Of course I am! You stupid bitch!"

"Hey! How could you say that to your own granddaughter?"

"Well, I've said pretty much everything else over the course of our adventures, why not?"

"This isn't gonna help me want to do the experiment."

"Trust me Morticia, after this experiment, your hungry vagina is gonna have enough after the 1st 4 loads. So come-on, help me! So I can get back at some dicks who think I can't take over them!"

"*sigh*...who?"

"If I told you now you'd back out, just follow me and don't freak out. Also you might wanna wear a blindfold so it's a lot more super surprising."

She sighed and did as Rick said. "This isn't gonna be as awkward as the time we showered together is it?"

"Is it because of the blindfold?"

"Yes."

"Well shut up! Have my experiments killed you yet?"

"No..."

"This one won't either." he reassured while leading her out of the room. "Okay, I need you to strip nude then put this experimental armor on." he replied while handing her some silver looking armor.

"..."

"What?"

"Turn around!"

Morticia was soon in the sexy silver armor. "Okay, it's on, so what is this for exactly?"

"Protection."

"From what exactly? What does this have to do with your gangbang experiment?"

"It'll ensure your bones do not break when getting gangbanged by..." Then Rick removed the curtains. "The Male Gazorpians!"

"No! I've already had sex with that defective sex bot, I'm not gonna give birth to another of those!" she spoke in horror while the aliens growled seeing her behind the glass and banged on it.

"Don't worry Morticia, if this works, you'll be fine."

"Yeah, keyword being if you crazy spiky haired old fuck!" she frowned before turning and walking out of the garage.

Rick groaned and facepalmed. 'Guess I'm gonna need to wait till later before using THAT.'

The Male Gazorpians then started roaring!

"Hey! Chill! You'll all make me a great grandpa later! For now, have this to jerk off to!" Then he pressed a button where the floor opened up, and coming up was Interstellar Demon Stripper in a cage, dancing for them!

"You'll pay me in full right?"

*burp!* "Yeah whatever..."

(Later)

The family was enjoying lunch...

"Mmmh, this is so good mom."

"Nah, the compliments go to someone else."

"Dad?"

"Nope."

"Uh, Summer?"

"Try again."

Then she nervously moved her head to Rick. Said man smiled and nodded while eating into his own. 'Oh no.'

"Morticia, aren't you gonna thank grandpa for making lunch?" Asked Beth.

She swallowed her food. "Thanks for the meal Rick, this is very good." She said, with a small hint of anger.

"No problem kiddo, I love you all...except Jerry, you're still only a friend, not family to me."

"Gee, haven't heard that before." he remarked sarcastically.

Morticia then felt something down there starting to leak. "Uh, may I be excused?"

"Sure, go ahead." Said Beth.

"Welp, I'm done eating, see yah." Said Rick.

Morticia rushed out of the room and frowned at Rick as he casually followed with his flask. "Rick! What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm horny for some reason! Obviously you put aphrodisiac in my food!"

"Well yeah, I figured it would make things easier."

"No, it's only gonna make me angr-" then Rick pulled out his phone and flashed her a picture of Gazorpian dick. "-mmmh...red hot dogs!" she blinked and jumped while running to her room and slammed the door before locking it. "Ok, be cool, be cool. I just gotta not get horny until this stuff wears off."

"Good try Morticia, but I made this stuff to break the resistance of idiots." Rick called out through her door before taking a swig.

"I'm not opening that door Rick!"

"Fine, but I guarantee you should be feeling eager to take your skirt off in about three seconds."

As always, he was right. Morticia felt the burning increase and crossed her legs while shutting her eyes. 'Calm down! Just think of something gross! Um, uh, dead puppies! Disemboweled nuns!' She was thinking hard. 'The horrible tumored mess of a body under Deadpool's skintight jumpsuit.' But unfortunately she could only think about Deadpool's skin tight jumpsuit...the bulge part to be more precise.

"Listen, just come out, and we can get through this easier."

"N-No!"

He sighed. "Look, that stuff helps get you horny and makes things easier when you lose your hymen. Besides, do you wanna be a virgin forever?"

"No..."

"Then let's go! They are waiting for you, unlike your crush, who has a girlfriend for fuck's sake!"

"...fine! But I'm not gonna do anything until you explain why me." she spoke while opening the door. "And I want the whole truth, not some bullshit reason to make me comply."

"Have you seen the many uses in the infinite universes? It's clear you don't get a lover if you're gonna stick with me to become a fucking government. So maybe getting you laid will help you get over your crush and focus more on helping me!" He started.

"Really? That's it?"

"Morticia, I can tell *burp* that you will not get him, and you'll probably never know what the hell a stupid romance is like considering what your toxic self is like, alls you need is dick, and I have my own army down stairs, ready to give your desperate pussy a good tenderizing!" He then turned to see Summer.

"Uh..."

"Fuck off Summer!" he snapped before they walked past her. He then returned his attention to Morticia. 'Alright, her will should be breaking in about 10 seconds, just gotta halfass a little bit more.' "Please Morticia, I care that you wanna lose your virginity so please do the experiment so I can over throw the bitches of Gazorpazorp."

"Ah ha! So there is another reason for this."

"Yeah! This is only once, so I can make those bitches pay for crossing me! Will you finally help?"

The 10 seconds Rick mentioned finally rolled by as Morticia made her decision. "Okay."

"Great." Then he and her took the portal gun into the garage. There the large aliens were still riled up and banging on the glass. "Cool your jets guy, I got fresh virgin pussy right here." Then Rick paid his attention to the stripper. "Here, now get the fuck outta my house." Now returning his attention to Morticia. "Now put the armor back on."

She grunted while slipping it on as the males got more agitated. "Uh, Rick?"

"Got the armor on?"

"Yeah?"

"Good, now to give sex with protection a brand new meaning."

"But hang on! What if I get pregnant? I'm not out of high school, and the last thing you want is me ending up like mom, right?"

"Trust me, this armor does a shit ton more than make sure your bones don't break."

"Like?"

"

"Ugh, do I need to spell it out? *burp* I designed the bottom part with condoms in mind! You won't get pregnant because of the sturdy and stretchy force field."

"You're sure they'll hold?"

"I'm the one who made them, are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?"

"Well...no..."

"Good, now just brace yourself 'cause once that glass comes down they're gonna be all over you." Said Rick as he pressed a button, putting up a blast shield around him.

'Oh man.'

The male Gazorpians swarmed Morticia, pushing her down, and opening up her legs while! They tore off the clothing she had while she blushed since each one was already sporting huge hard ons. They put 2 in each hand as 2 others were grabbing her chest and ass. She blushed crimson since their claws were digging into the spots and the cocks in her hands were as big as her arms and burning hot.

That's when she took 2 in her mouth. They did not start gently, as they shoved their dicks in like crazy, not caring for her choking, but the experimental armor activated, healing her! 'It feels like they're trying to break my jaw!' She thought, but the armor used it's rapid regeneration to heal her as they fuck her face.

"See? I incorporated Deadpool's fast healing into the suit! You're okay!" He said as 2 more slammed into her pussy and ass! Morticia didn't scream in pain, the armor halted the pain, so it was all in pure pleasure!

'Oh god almighty! My insides feel like they're jammed together!' she thought while the dicks in her hands moved up and down while she tried to rub them, but the aliens grunted and huffed while her tongue touched the ones in her mouth which just urged them to go faster.

"Yeah...this'll definitely get me views on Pornhub." Rick said while recording live.

The rest started jacking off, preparing themselves once the ones in front of them finish.

She moaned and gagged while unable to firmly grip the ones in her hands since they were too huge. 'Oh God, I can't believe I raised one of these things.' She thought while flashing back to her Gazorpian son. 'At least he's not a brutal monster like these guys.'

One growled while slamming in and out of her pussy with the tip pushing against her womb.

Morticia's pure pleasure made her come so close to cumming as she felt one start to slap her ass.

"Ooh, guess these guys are ass men." Said Rick. "Then again, you don't have at least C-cups."

'Gee, thanks for reminding me.'

"Don't give me that face, you'll grow...when the breast milk starts."

'Wait what?!'

"Why are you giving me the surprised face for? Did you not hear my lecture about cross breeding aliens?"

'You weren't giving me a lecture, you made me watch the episode of Ben 10 Alien Force that featured the Plumber's Kids...which so happen to be alien human crossbreeds...crap...well, I'm not very good at school anyways.'

"Besides it's not like I'm gonna make you into a breeding bitch, I'd much rather wait till you're a legal adult and out of school before thinking of that."

'Does he really expect me to still adventure with him when I'm a full grown woman?' She thought as the dicks in her mouth started to twitch. 'Hell no! I'm gonna be raising my own family, and be a good mom to mine.'

The aliens growled and moved in and out of her faster before they started blowing their loads in her pussy, ass, mouth, and over her body.

She screamed in pure ecstasy as cum was inside her and splashing all over her.

"Give me a money shot over here!" Rick said, as the views of the sexy live stream just kept on piling up.

One of the aliens growled before his sperm hit Morticia between the eyes.

Morticia felt them pulling on her hair as they got even more rough with her. 'Can't they go easy on a girl?'

"Alright boys, start going easy on my granddaughter."

They all started groaning.

"Shut the fuck up, you'll all be reunited with your female versions soon, just finish up the experiment." He held the camera up. "Just make sure you don't crowd too much, I wanna make sure the people see plenty."

The last of them then started going slower and thrusting in a more caring fashion.

"That's more like it."

Morticia felt relaxed in all her holes as they did this.

"Alright all tests of this armor...perfect, 1 million views...perfect. Alright, you're free to finish up when you want."

They grunted while feeling their dicks twitching like crazy. They all growled as they filled Morticia one last time.

She gurgled while trying to swallow as much as she could while her belly expanded.

After that, they all laid down, satisfied.

"Okay, okay, the results of the experiment are complete, now for the bitches on Gazorp to feel true pleasure as I rule them!" he laughed while ending the stream. "Great work Morticia, that was beautiful."

"Thanks for giving me all this dick Rick, I'm totally ready for our next adventure." She said, getting up, and limping over to him.

"Great, now I'm gonna go get some ice cream. You can come get some too, but wash your hands 1st."

They both shared a laugh before getting in the car.


	65. Raven and Starfire

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Raven and Starfire

Series: Teen Titan

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Titan Tower-

"Friends!" Starfire called out while everyone took notice. "I have a glorious idea!"

"What is it Star?" asked Cyborg.

She pulled out a flyer with a man with a speedo and bulging muscles out. "Let us go to the beach!"

Beast Boy blinked along with Raven, who was busy reading a book of spells. "Um...you want to go to the beach?"

"No." she replied while standing up and moved past Starfire. "I need to check on something."

"But friend Raven, it will be fun and you might love the sand between your toes." Starfire smiled.

"I'll pass."

"Same here." spoke Robin. "I'd love to, but I need to check up on some police reports, the hive might be up to something and I wanna see if I can get a fix for where they might strike next."

"Me too." Cyborg spoke up. "I have to beat BB's score again."

"You can try all you want dude, but with my late night sessions you'll never get there."

Starfire slumped down while floating away. 'But it was supposed to be fun.'

With Raven she was in her room and in a meditative position before closing her eyes. She chanted her mantra before entering her mind, and saw two clones of her, one with a gray cloak and the other with a purple cloak.

"H-Hello again…" Timidity said while looking away.

"Hey there." Passion waved.

"Timidity, Passion." she greeted.

"What brings you here? Had something a little bit naughty in mind?" teased Passion.

Raven frowned. "No, I'm just here to meditate."

"Oh…." Timidity said. "Sorry for troubling you."

Raven sat down and got in the position while Passion sat beside her. "Can you move away? I prefer my space?"

"Aw now don't be like that, I just wanted to offer you a little massage to help you unwind a bit."

"And why today?"

"Oh because you look tender then Anger after punching that Trigon doll you gave her, she said thanks by the way, at least I think so, she kept growling."

"That's great, now leave." spoke Raven closing her eyes.

"You know, you should really consider letting me out more. When was the last time you went ahead and got REAL close to someone?" she whispered to Raven scooting closer. "Like going on a date? I bet Beast Boy is just dying to do all sorts of things with you."

Timidity blushed while Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I'm warning you, leave or else."

"Aw, but I just got here."

Raven sighed before forming a hand with her magic which pushed Passion away who pouted.

"Fine, but you should consider Starfire's offer. Your skin could use a little sun, plus when was the last time you went out that didn't involve kicking ass or going out for pizza?"

Raven wanted to retort but couldn't find the right words.

Timidity walked closer to Raven. "But if you don't want to it's ok, we both know we have scary skin color…."

"Oh come on Timidity, we look good." spoke Passion while pulling the emoticlone closer and raising her cloak up while rubbing her leg. "Just look at this toned leg."

"EEEP!" she jumped with a blush and covered herself with her hood and cape.

"See?" She smirked. "No girls got legs like ours, so just go out and have some fun girlfriend."

Raven tried to zone her out and muttered her mantra under her breath.

Passion sighed and shook her head. "If you can't do it for us, what about Star? I bet she'd go nuts for a girl's day out."

"M-Maybe we should just leave." suggested Timidity.

"Heck no, she needs to get a girls day off and today's the day." Passion smiled while a red clone walked by with a long chain attached to her neck.

"Just fucking do it!" Anger growled. "I'm sick of seeing you act like a pussy about all of this, and I HATE pussies!"

Timidity shook while Passion crossed her arms.

"Anger, buzz off, we're busy here."

"You buzz off!" She glared. "I'm just walking around and I hear my bitchy self act like a pussy about a beach day! That's fucking retarded!"

Raven frowned and stood up before walking off. 'It's too noisy around here.'

Timidity looked at Anger and Passion while feeling very scared. "Um….girls?"

"What?!" Both yelled.

"Maybe...we can do a...truce?"

"The day I do a truce is the day she shows off her ass." smirked Passion. "And without getting bent out of shape."

"Up yours slut!"

"I'm not a slut, I'm a woman." she remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Um, maybe we could help?" Timidity suggested nervously.

"Stow it!" snapped Anger making her shy away.

That was when Bravery walked by and noticed the three clones. "Hey! What's with all the fighting? Can I join?"

"No, I was just trying to help Raven go with Starfire to the beach for a girl's day out, but she wants to meditate instead of getting some sun."

"And she's acting like a fucking pussy!" Anger growled.

Bravery blinked. "Oh, then why not talk with her?"

"She's gone." Timidity said pointing to the spot where Raven once was.

"Hmm, then maybe we should encourage her." grinned the green hooded Raven.

"Ooh, I like what you're getting at." smirked Passion.

"For fucking once." Anger growled. "I agree."

"Isn't that a bad idea?" Timidity said nervously.

"Course not! She'll thank us later." Bravely waved off.

(With Raven)

We find the hero finally relaxing in her mantra in a more quieter location. However when she was saying the fiftieth chant…

-Outside mind-

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Friend Raven? Are you in there?" Starfire called out.

Raven opened her eyes and sighed. "Yes Starfire, I'm in here."

"Then can you come out, I have something I need assistance with."

Raven sighed before floating towards the door and opened it.

"Which one would work?" Asked Starfire while holding a v-cut pink bikini in one hand and a tiny yellow bikini that was tight near the crotch area. "I bought then awhile back and the nice man at the counter recommended them."

"Uh…..might wanna go for something more covering." she remarked drly. 'I'll bet he did.'

"Really? But he said I would be popular with the earth girls." She said in confusion.

"He lied."

Starfire gasped before slumping a little bit. "I I can't believe he lied, but he had an honest looking face too."

'Sometimes Star is a bit naive.' she thought while not knowing Passion was influencing her when she looked at the swimsuits. 'Those things could draw all sorts of attention.'

"Sorry for bothering you friend Raven." She said while floating away sadly.

That was when Bravery influenced Raven and got her to become more confident.

"Uh, hang on Star." she spoke up. "Just out of curiosity, but maybe the yellow one is more your style, it goes well with your skin tone."

She blinked. "Really? It's not a lie?"

"No, it'd probably make everyone stare, plus I think yellow suits me a bit more."

Starfire smiled before giving Raven a light hug. "Thank you friend Raven, you're the best." She then let go. "But I thought you didn't care for the beach?"

"I still don't, but for a friend...maybe." Raven said while Timidity took control. "I mean, if that's ok with you still."

She smiled before giving her another hug. "Oh! You're so sweet!" She then sped off the opposite direction. "I'll get you a swimsuit and everything!"

Raven groaned hearing that. 'Why did I just agree to this?'

(Later)

-Jump City Beach-

"Caw caw!" went several seagulls as they flew over the sandy beach looking for food. And it wasn't that bad for the titan girls either.

Raven blushed while wearing a black and red diamond cut bikini that looked a little too revealing to her body. "Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?" asked Starfire while wearing her yellow bikini without a care in the world.

"Is this bikini necessary?"

"But friend Raven, you look nice wearing that." she smiled.

"I'm just saying, it feels like everything's out in the open." she said with a blush.

"But that's the point." she smiled. "It's our day, so please relax friend Raven."

Raven sighed while walking to their umbrella. She sat down under it and saw the beach was busy which just made this more out of her comfort zone.

Starfire smiled a little at her decision before she started laying on her towel to soak some rays. She smiled feeling her body absorb the nutrients while not noticing some guys stare as they passed by her.

"Wow." One said with a smirk while elbowing his friend. "That's one hot girl, right Greg?"

"Big time Tim." He smirked.

"Wait, aren't those two of the titans?"

"Wait they are!"

"But I don't see the others."

"I see, then it's our chance to score some hot chicks."

Raven heard them and frowned while Anger took over a little bit. 'If they come over here and start hitting on us it's not gonna go well.'

And cue them walking over.

"Hey babe." Greg grinned. "What's hanging?"

"Oh fine, thank you." Starfire smiled. "And you?"

"Well me and my pal here couldn't help but notice you two good looking gals who might want company."

"No thanks, we're good." spoke Raven.

"Oh come on now." Tim said with a grin. "We'll have lots of fun, I know this great swimming spot-"

"Not interested." Raven said while her eyes glowed red for a second.

Both gulped a little but didn't relent.

"We're busy having a girl's day out, so leave." she spoke while closing her eyes to relax.

"But…...we have ice cream?" Greg said before Raven gave them a cold glare that sent them running for the hills.

"Friend Raven, are you sure that was a good idea? They were just being nice." Starfire asked.

"Trust me Star when I say guys like that are quick to be nice to just about any girls they think they can get with." Raven said before Starfire got up with a bottle of sunscreen.

"Want me to put the sun on screen on you?" She asked with a smile.

Passion took control as Raven slightly blushed. "I can do it myself."

"Please?" She asked with cute alien eyes.

'Wow is that adorable.' she thought before sighing. "Ok, fine."

She smiled while putting some cream in her hands and started moving them onto Raven's back. "Tell me when it's done ok?"

She nodded while feeling the back of her bikini come undone and tried to relax feeling the cream go on her skin and shivered while feeling her face heat up for some reason as Starfire's hands moved across her back. She then felt happy again while Happy somehow joined into the 'control' party. 'Oh...this feels good.'

"Is this alright or too much?"

"It's fine." Raven sighed. "You're really good at this."

"Thank you friend Raven, Robin helped me practice." Starfire said while moving her hands up to Raven's neck.

She shivered while trying to relax, but when she reached one spot the half demon let out a gasp.

"Oh!" The alien said while moving her arms back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No...its ok. I just got spooked that's all." she spoke while hiding her blush. "But, could you go a little lower on my back?"

"Oh yes." Starfire said while moving her hands back on the back and moved closer towards her lower back.

This caused her to moan slightly while closing her eyes in content. And all the while, Starfire was moving closer to her hips.

'Raven is making odd sounds, but if she is feeling alright then I believe her.' She thought while moving down and around her hips.

"Mmmm." Raven moaned while feeling very relaxed. 'Oh that feels so...good…'

Any guy watching this grinned and gawked with some getting slapped by their girlfriends.

After a while however, Starfire stopped and looked over Raven's back. "Ok friend Raven, now turn over please." She said.

She did so and was a little confused, but not willing to stop her. "My back's already covered."

"But don't humans get sun burn on the stomach area more easily?" She asked. "Plus I think it might keep the sunburn away."

"Oh, well sure, go ahead." 'It'd probably feel g-wait what?' she blinked surprised before Starfire moved her hands down and moved her bikini aside before feeling the lotion on her stomach making her jump.

The alien hummed to herself while rubbing a little more on the stomach while moving towards the sides.

All the while Raven felt very flustered as Timidity took control along with Bravery and Passion. "E-Easy. If you don't get everywhere it'll show lines."

"I'm trying friend Raven." She said while moving down her hips and rubbed a little harder than before.

Raven shivered while questioning WHY she wasn't stopping her since more guys were gawking.

"Wow!"

"That's so hot!"

One guy saw that Starfire took off her bra and had a nosebleed. "So….awesome…"

Raven went wide eyed. "S-Starfire! Why are you taking your bra off?"

"To get rid of the sunburn Raven." She said with a smile while Raven blushed, due to Timidity getting very flustered. "When it is your turn this way you can help me just as well."

"J-J-Just hold on!" Raven held her hands up before forming a barrier around them. "Look Star, I get what you mean, but this isn't a nudist beach, you know that right?"

"Oh! Apologies."

"If you wanna get a tan without any lines showing, it'd make more sense if we did it at the tower on the roof."

Starfire nodded while laying on her back. "Maybe you could put the cream on me?"

"Fine, but when I'm done you put that back on and let's not give any perverts a free show." She said while unclipping Starfire's bra and started rubbing the sunblock on. She marveled at the softness while Passion took a seat and made her get some naughty ideas on what to do with them.

"Mmmm." Starfire said with a sigh while feeling her hips getting rubbed. "Raven, you're an expert."

"Well you're a natural with this body, no wonder Robin's interested." she whispered while giving the hips a squeeze.

"Ah!" Starfire said with a slight moan. "Oh, keep it up." 'This is odd, but I like that Raven thinks my body is natural.'

That was when Anger and Bravery got on the control and made Raven move harder on the soft tan skin. She then moved down to the ass cheeks and rubbed them.

"Eeep!" Starfire jumped with a blush. "Raven? Why would you apply the cream on my behind?"

"Because it's….um more likely to get a sunburn." She lied while feeling very confused WHY she just did that. 'What's going on with me?'

Starfire blushed while surprised at that bit of information.

"Just lay on your back and I'll get it for you."

She nodded while humming a little. 'This is better than the spa experts of Yuigon.' she got on her stomach and felt Raven rub her butt making her shiver with a blush while Raven finally felt it click.

'Damn it! Those stupid emotions!' she thought before closing her eyes and concentrating to keep them under control. 'KNOCK IT OFF!'

'NO!' They all yelled at once, except Timidity who squeaked it out.

'I'm warning you!'

"Raven, you have Mumbo's hands." 'I think that's the right phrase right?'

"Hang on for a sec." Raven closed her eyes as she went in her mind, but in her robe and narrowed her eyes at her emoticlones. "You've got one last chance to knock it off, or I make you."

"Why?" Passion asked. "It's not hurting you, and that girl's skin is soft as silk."

"Agreed girlfriend!" Bravery grinned while giving her a brofist.

"Because the last thing I need is Starfire thinking I want to sleep with her. Now either quit influencing me or I'll use force, and we all know what that means."

Anger frowned at that before Wisdom walked up to her.

"Raven, maybe you're looking at this...the wrong way?" She said. "We may be influencing you, but maybe it stems from something deeper than us?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Be honest, because we know you can't lie to us, but you don't even like guys, you prefer girls. And considering Starfire's personality, it's not hard to see you perk up when she wants to include you in something. You've got a crush on her, but you prefer to suppress it down to keep us in check."

Raven lightly blushed. "T-That's not true."

"Even I know!" Anger roared. "And to think that when that stupid Puppet King switched our souls around, I didn't take over. And that's because of your fucking crush you pussy!"

"And she's cute." Timidity said before covering her face. "I'm sorry."

"Come on Raven, ain't no problem with girl on girl." spoke Bravery. "It's like an adventure all on it's own."

"And she might also be into girls as well." Passion smiled. "Maybe she's got a few toys she needs some help using."

Raven blushed at that while feeling her mind falter a little. "B-But she's into Robin."

"Just ask." Anger growled. "Or are you going to act like a weakling all your fucking life?"

"If she were a weakling you would have won." remarked Wisdom casually. "Yet all of us defeated you, remember?"

"It was a fluke!" She blushed. "But she needs to just ask!"

"I agree with Anger." Rudeness said. "Can't hurt anyone, burp."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I'm going to listen, but maybe if you all quit it, I might be inclined to try."

They looked at each other before huddling together and started whispering. After a few minutes they broke. "Ok, but if she's interested in you then you must give us anything we desire for a week."

"No."

They grumbled at that before nodding.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone." Wisdom spoke up. "We won't influence you anymore."

"Good." she closed her eyes before returning back to the beach and opened her eyes before letting go of Starfire's ass and covered it back up. "I think that should be enough."

Starfire rolled on her back. "How about my stomach?"

Raven shrugged before rubbing her stomach.

(A while later)

Raven sat in the shade while Starfire tried making a sandcastle a few feet away. She was letting the sun shine on her and had some sunglasses on this time. 'I have to admit, this isn't too bad, but if one more guy tries asking for my number I'm leaving.'

Starfire smiled as she made a tiny Titan's Tower in the sand. All the while feeling at peace. 'Such a glorious day, and the sand feels so nice between my fingers.'

Raven looked at her friend having fun and had to admit it was enjoyable, something she wouldn't say out loud. She then leaned back while closing her eyes a little. 'Maybe a power nap might help my nerves.'

But that was when Starfire screamed. "AHHHHH!"

Raven sat up in alarm and ran over. "What's wrong Starfire?"

"It's a tentacle monster!" Starfire cried out as a tiny octopus wrapped around her hand. "It was in the kelp!"

Raven stumbled a little with a sweatdrop. "Starfire, that's just an octopus."

"Oh." She said while Raven used her magic to lift the octopus off and sent it back into the sea. "Sorry." 'Oh giberglork!'

Raven sighed while walking away, only to get her hand grabbed.

"Raven, could you stay and build a castle with me?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll pass."

"Please? I wish to see what creations you can make with so many tiny grains of rock."

"Starfire."

Said girl pouted while taking a page from Beast Boy and did the cute kitten eyes. "Please?"

'Damn it Beast Boy!' she thought with annoyance. "Fine, but just this once."

Starfire smiled while giving her a hug. "Oh thank you! You're the best!"

The half demon felt a little warm from the hug as Starfire let go and she sat down in the sand.

(Later)

"Ok, how does this look?"

"It looks fine." Raven said while looking at the massive sand castle that was about seven feet tall. "But I think we over did it."

Starfire smiled. "But it's glorious!"

'At least we know she'd win if there was a contest.' Raven thought before recalling her emotions' talk with her. 'And they must be crazy, I'm not into girls….even if Starfire is nice, sickeningly nice that is.'

"Raven, can we do the girl talk?"

"Sure."

Starfire nodded. "I've been having a feeling lately and I don't know what it is." She looked at her sand covered feet.

"Like what kind of feeling?"

"It's an odd feeling, but it only happens when I see other females." She looked at Raven. "It's like every time I meet one, in battle or casually, I get heart pains and a fever."

She blinked. 'Wait, is she...no way, that's too much of a coincidence.' "Well do you get it any time around Robin or the guys?"

She shook her head no. "Just females."

'She can't be saying she's a lesbian, can she?'

Starfire looked away. "On Tamaran, it's considered a sickness, but am I getting sick Raven?"

"It's not a sickness Starfire, far from it."

Her eyes widened. "Then what is it?"

"Well, here on Earth it just means you like girls, you know, REALLY like them." she explained.

"Really?" She asked. "What's it called?"

"It's called being a lesbian, and it's a normal feeling you have, not a sickness." she continued. "Nowadays a lot of girls like each other like that."

"Like us?" She asked. "We like each other like friends so...are we lesbians?"

Raven blushed as her emotions chuckled in her head. "Um...well….by that way of like, I mean like how a couple like each other, get what I mean?"

Starfire blushed. "O-Oh….sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." She looked away. 'Oh ghublgip!'

'If she's thinking like that….then maybe she might-No! She's not into me like that!'

It suddenly became quiet between them.

After a few minutes, a guy in a speedo walked by and looked at the two.

"Yo, care to hang out with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." spoke Raven without hesitation. "Neither of us are interested."

He frowned while putting a hand on Raven. "Come on now, it will be-"

That was when Starfire grabbed his hand. "Leave or I'll use force."

"Believe me, she will." remarked Raven dryly.

The man frowned at that before letting go of the hand and walked away.

Starfire narrowed her eyes at the man while cursing in her native tongue.

"Easy there Star, no need to get too wound up."

Starfire sighed. "Sorry Raven, but I just felt….annoyed that he touched you like that."

"You sounded like you were jealous."

She blinked while lightly turning red. "Well...Tamaraneans are known to be protective to friends and family."

Raven looked at her while her emotions were telling her just to tell the alien about her sexual orientation and crush. "Uh huh, why don't we pack up and head on home for the day?"

Starfire looked at the sky and then back at her. "Alright, but could we first take a swim?"

"Well….alright." Raven said before Starfire grabbed her hand and ran towards the ocean.

(Later)

"That was glorious." smiled Starfire after the two got back to the tower.

"It was." Raven said while feeling very wet.

"We should do this again." Starfire smiled while Raven's emotions were starting to get bored.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she smiled while they reached the main room and she took a deep breath. "Starfire, I have to tell you something important."

"Oh? What is it Raven?" She asked confused.

The half demon took a deep breath before sighing. "The truth is, I'm like you. I'm a lesbian."

Starfire blinked while her cheeks slowly glowed red. "Oh...I um...wow…" 'Oh zibgrub!'

"Yeah, I like girls too."

"..." she looked down while her hair overshadowed her face.

"Starfire?"

"THAT'S GLORIOUS!" Starfire called out while hugging Raven. "I'm so happy for you Raven!"

"GAH! S-Starfire! You're squeezing me!"

"Oh! Sorry." she let go while Raven took in some air. "But I must know, which female has captured your heart?"

"Uh...what makes you think I like someone? I just enjoy girls more." she averted her gaze.

"I could feel your heart beating before." She retorted with a raised eyebrow. "So who's the lucky female? Is it Bumblebee? Jinx? Maybe...Kitten." She growled at the last part.

"No, no way, and not if she was the last girl in the world." she spoke before looking away with a blush. "It's someone much closer."

She blinked before gasping. "M-Me?!"

Raven nodded while the emotions cheered in her head and started throwing a party. 'Great, just what I needed.' she thought sarcastically.

"I...I can't…" she blushed.

"If you don't feel the same-"

"It's not that, but I feel my heart stop once you're in the same room as me." She blushed. "I didn't know until now that it was me..."

"Wait, really?" she blinked.

She nodded.

"But why? I'm not all that thrilled when it comes to going out, not really cheerful, plus I'm all miss gloom and doom, the goth chick in the team who people tend to avoid."

"I don't see you like a girl, just a good friend with a lot of heart." She smiled. "And I think that you're special the way you are, even if you're gloomy." She then gave her a light hug. "And being a goth doesn't change the fact that I...care for you."

And cue Raven turning more red and slack jawed when she felt Starfire kiss her cheek while she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"So please, don't ever change." She smiled while the emotions in Raven's head started playing the wedding march.

"I-I'm…." she got out before Starfire pulled her to the couch and made her sit down on the couch with the princess pulling her close into a hug.

"Shall we take the nap to reclaim our energy?"

"I…..sure." She said before Passion and Bravery influenced her one more time and kissed Starfire on the cheek.

"Aw! Thank you Raven!" she smiled while rubbing her cheek with the half demons who sighed and let her friend do that.

'I'll get those two later, but after the nap.' She thought while closing her eyes.

And all the while the emotions were partying like there was no tomorrow.

-Omake-

Starfire was sleeping in the middle of a large pink flower field without a care in the world. Only to slowly walk up as someone was poking her.

"Hello sleepyhead." Happy smiled while the other emotions were surrounding the alien.

She blinked and sat up before looking at them all. "Raven?"

"Nope." giggled Passion. "We're her emotions."

"Or just representations of Raven's mind." Wisdom spoke. "And you are here due to a shared dream."

"Huh?"

"You're sharing a dream with Raven." Bravery groaned. "But enough about that! We want to hear the details!"

"And we mean everything." Passion grinned.

"What details?"

"You know!" Anger yelled. "The ones involving my weak half and the grinding!"

"What?" Starfire asked confused.

"She means when you two slept together." spoke Happy.

The alien blushed red while all the emotions started to berate her with questions of the most perverted. All the while not knowing Raven was floating behind them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

They turned around while Timidity started backing away.

"Sorry."

Passion smiled. "We just wanted to ask your princess a few steamy questions, that's all."

Her eye twitched before holding her hands up. "Starfire, cover your eyes."

She nodded before covering her eyes. She heard screams and numerous painful sounds while hoping this dream ended soon.

After a while, the painful screams stopped as numerous groans occurred.

"You can open them now."

She did and winced seeing the emoticlones looked dazed and tied up with magical restraints, minus Timidity who was hiding in her cloak.

"Hey! Let me go!" Anger roared.

"Sorry." Timidity said nervously.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Don't ask." Raven said with an annoyed look on her face. "Let's just get out of here."

She nodded before Timidity slowly moved towards her and waved.

"Sorry….but…." She stuttered. "You're beautiful." 'AHHH!'

"Oh, why thank you Grey Raven."

"I-It's Timidity." She blushed while Starfire gave her a hug.

"Your so sweet, I just want to give you a friend hug."

Her face turned more red while Raven sighed.

"Let's go Starfire." Raven said while taking her hand, which got Passion to wolf whistle.

"Yeah! Go girl!" Bravery cheered.

"Make sure to invite us next time!" called Happy.

"And use protection." Wisdom said while Anger just gave Raven a wink and a grin.

Raven sent them a glare and made her and Starfire vanish with a blush.


	66. Bonnie and Kim

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Bonnie and Kim

Series: Kim Possible

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the Indian Ocean-

Professor Dementor rubbed his hands with an evil cackle as he looked at an archway being built by his minions. "Soon, I shall hold the very power to bend space and time with my fingers!"

The minions cheered while one of them raised a hand.

"With a McRonald arch?"

Dementor frowned as everyone was quiet and he sighed. "I know I know, it's stupid, silly, and cheap, but what do you expect! The cost it took to cloak the base and get the required parts AND bribes for military officials has cost A LOT! So yes, we may have to take a small cheaper way for the structure BUT it will all be worth it in the end. The generator will ensure the tachyon particles can flow through the gateway with ease, and if you have a problem with that, then I will make you the first one to test it out, how does that sound?"

The minions nodded at that while keeping quiet.

"Good! Now as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted!"

The minion shrunk down.

"Once it's done, I can use it to crush the one person who is a constant thorn in my side. Kim Possible!" A picture of said teen was pulled out of his pocket with a large X on it.

A minion raised a hand. "Um, boss?"

"WHAT!"

"How are we going to stop her again?" He asked. "I know it's time travel but...just how will this work?"

He facepalmed while the other minions moved away from him. "Have you no imagination when it comes with time travel? Tell me, who here has seen the movies Back to the Future? Go on, raise your hands."

Everyone, except three people, raised their hands.

"I watch Doctor Who."

"I read H. G. Wells."

"I look at time travel porn." One said before looking embarrassed. "For research proposes of course."

"Uh huh, sure. The point is! That a small change in the past can drastically affect the future, and that's why I will use it to go back in time and ensure she never becomes a problem. Perhaps I'll either get rid of her for good, or just make sure she moves far far away, I'm still working out the details."

The minions nodded.

"Boss, what if it explodes or something?" One female minion asked. "If this thing is unstable then you might get obliterated or stuck in another time."

"That is why when it is working we will test it. Honestly, did any of you read the paperwork I sent out about this?"

Only one person raised their hand up.

He groaned. "Look, just get it up and running soon, or I will start picking names out of a hat on the volunteers for it."

The minions scattered while getting the machine up and running.

Vooom!

Zump!

A blueish red vortex started to spin in the archway while slowly picking up speed.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's working!" Professor Dementor laughed while seeing the vortex started to move faster and faster. "My time arch is FUNCTIONAL!"

"Sir!" called one minion.

"Silence! I wish to enjoy this moment."

"But sir, the alarm's-"

"SILENCE!"

CRASH!

The window broke from the ceiling as the famous Kim Possible ziplined down into the room. She landed down while Dementor frowned. "Nice try, but did you really think you could get away with so many online purchases? Wade tracked you faster than it takes for me to get to homeroom."

"Ah Kim Possible, how convenient." he smirked before noticing. "Um….excuse me for asking, but aren't you missing your sidekick?"

"Ron's sick with a new flu strain." She said. "Made by Drakken."

That caused the villain to laugh. "Ha! That fool finally did something right! Oh god, that's hurting my spleen!"

"Enough talk, time to pull the plug on your plan."

"Ha! That's a good one, with it you won't even end up here." he snapped his fingers. "Minions! Get her!"

The minions nodded before rushing towards the teen, with some of them still at the controls.

"Boss, the vortex stabilizer is at 40% and rising." One said while pressing some buttons.

"Good, I want to know when it's at full power, then I shall make the jump to change my future." he smirked.

"Yes sir." She said while one of the minions was playing with a rubix cube with headphones on.

Kim kept on dodging and kicking the minions while trying to get closer to the villain. She jumped over two and swing her legs before knocking them away before ducking under another one's fist.

That minion stumbled before getting tripped and had an axe kick to the back. "GAH!"

She turned and ran towards Dementor, but was held up when two other minions had batons that were giving off sparks.

"Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to get shocked by our good looks." The second minion smirked while the first groaned.

"Really Bob?"

"It was the perfect punch line!"

"No it wasn-"

KICK!

"Gah!" Yelled the first minion as he got kicked in the face.

Bob turned and gulped before Kim jumped and kicked the baton towards his face while he held it, causing him to get shocked and pass out.

"Hey Tim!" Yelled one minion to the one with the rubix cube. "What's the energy output?"

"...Baby got booties." He sang while not paying attention, and with the energy levels slowly hitting the red zone. "Oh yes, baby got booties, oh yeah."

"Tim!"

"Huh?! Oh yes, it's ok." He said while the needle started to hit danger on the controls. "The um...speed of the vortex is going smoothly."

"Professor! It's ready!"

"EXCELLENT!" Laughed the villain while the controls started to beep loudly. "Um, what's that?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The vortex stopped before going counter clockwise at an insane speed.

"Uh, sir?"

"What?!"

"The time arch is going critical!" The minion yelled while Tim kept on looking at his rubix cube.

"YES! It's finished!" He yelled. "Now to do it agai-"

"Hiya!" Kim kicked him while noticing the archway while the cube went flying out of his hand. "Wait, is that a-"

"We're on a budget!" Dementor cried out before seeing the cube bounce towards it and ran over. "No no no no no!"

But it fell into the vortex as it started spinning even faster.

"NO! It's supposed to be me!" He yelled as the arch started to spark and started sucking debris into it. He turned and ran towards an escape pod while Kim pulled out her communicator.

"Wade, please tell me there's a way off this island!"

"I'm sending someone down there right now, what's going on?"

"Some time arch is pulling things in, along with a rubix cube and me!" She said while trying to hold onto a ledge.

"Try and see if you can access the central control panel and I'll see what I can do!"

Kim carefully moved towards the controls while the vortex started to turn a blackish color. She pulled out a cable from the device and plugged it in while the suction got stronger. "Got it Wade!"

"Ok, now this might take a few minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes Wade!" She yelled while some parts of the floor got sucked into the vortex. "The whole place is gonna be sucked up!"

Wade worked as fast as he could while the vortex became so fast that it looked like a ball of energy as the arch away started to creak and groan from the force. "It's not responding!"

Kim held on for dear life as the suction increased to near impossible feats. She grunted while trying to stay strong, but found herself losing her grip on the panel. "Wade! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" he typed faster with panic before Kim ended up losing her grip and had to hold onto the cable. "Kim!"

"AHHHHHHH!" She cried out before getting sucked in.

-Inside the timestream-

"Yep." spoke a red cloaked figure while floating around. "All seems fine he-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"...must be the time flow." he said while we cut to Kim screaming through space and time.

She didn't feel ground or have an idea where up and down was, and felt herself slowly blacking out before everything went quiet.

-Somewhere in the world-

Kim slowly woke up while feeling like she entered a microwave, five times. "Ugh...what hit me?" she turned and saw her alarm clock and blinked before sitting up and saw she was in her bed, in her room, completely alright. "Um, wasn't I on an island in the Indian Ocean?"

"Kim! Are you up yet?" called her mom from downstairs. "You have to get breakfast before going to school."

"Oh coming!" She called out while getting up and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Was it all a dream? I don't feel tired or look like I got injured.'

(Downstairs)

Kim finally got dressed while heading to the kitchen. "Hi mom."

"Hello pumpkin." She smiled while making some pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"A bit, just one of those nights." Kim said while taking a seat. "So how's your night?"

"Fine, just trying to crack the code for the common cold, but that's just a pastime by now."

Kim yawned while her mom set the pancakes in front of her. "Ron's probably coming by right now."

"Ron? Who's that?" asked Ann confused while going back to the stove.

"You know, my best friend in the world."

"But I thought Bonnie was your best friend?"

"Wait, what?" she looked at her mom like she was crazy.

"Wait, don't tell me, you two had a bad fight? Because if that's true it might be a bit too much to suddenly jump and call someone else your best friend in the world."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" she asked before seeing the backdoor open with Bonnie walking in casually. "Bonnie?"

"Hey." She waved while looking surprisingly happy. "How are you Kim?"

"Uh...good." she replied confused. "But what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I always come by when your mom's making pancakes." She said while taking a seat. "They're the best."

"Oh Bonnie, you're such a kidder."

"But I'm serious miss Possible, your pancakes are to die for." Bonnie said with a giggle. "Besides, they're worth it since I can just burn off any extra fat with some cheer practice."

"Well I made sure to make enough for both of you, just don't take too long or you two are gonna be late."

Bonnie nodded before looking at Kim and whispered. "So did Wade talk to you about a new mission? Because I really want to punch that Shego bitch in the face for last week's attack in Madrid."

"What?!"

"Oh come on Kim, we both know her ripping my new pursue was way over the line."

"Again what?!"

"Did you get hurt by Junior or something?" She asked confused. "You seem off today."

"I'm off? Since when do you come over for pancakes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should stay home, you sound like you got some cold that's messing with your head."

"I'm fine, but are you ok? Usually your...rude."

She gasped. "Me rude? Never, unless it's some annoying villain with no sense of style but still."

'Maybe you hit your head.' thought Kim who stood up. "Uh, I'm gonna go get dressed."

"But Kim, you haven't even touched your breakfast." spoke Ann.

"It's ok, I'll be quick." Kim said while running towards her room and closed it. 'What the….fuck!'

"Ok, now that's beyond weird." remarked Bonnie before biting into her own stack. "Yum!"

(Later)

Kim and Bonnie walked down the street towards towards their high school while being silent for obvious reasons, well for Kim that was.

'Ok, I'm apparently friends with Bonnie and not Ron….I think I'm in a nightmare.'

"Hey Kim, I know what'll cheer you up. What say you and I go for a little shopping spree after school? My mom gave me my credit card back so we can splurge all we want."

"Oh um...but how did you lose it in the first place?"

"Remember that mission with that annoying Duff Killigan? Well apparently I went over my max spendings trying to buy all the golf balls laced with that grass growing formula." She said. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh right! Silly me, guess it slipped my mind."

"Well, if you want we can buy all the best clothing in town." She smirked. "Especially for our undercover missions."

'We even do undercover missions?' Kim thought in surprise.

"I even talked to Wade and he can get a high quality crate of imported fabric, and I just know the suits are gonna look good on us." smirked Bonnie.

Kim blinked. 'Even Wade? Ok now I know this is a nightmare.' "What suits?"

"Just some matching suits so we look like real crime fighting partners." she replied. "Something real tight fitting, but Wade said nothing too flashy and more dark, which quite frankly, isn't my style, but he's the genius, even if he's too stingy to just give me the answers to a surprise quiz."

She blinked while Bonnie took out a communicator and started playing with it a little. 'Wake up! Please wake up!'

"Kim?" She asked while putting it away. "Are you sure you're ok? Because if you're sick, I'll just call a doctor, or doctors if you want."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." 'Maybe Drakken put me in some weird world simulation.'

Bonnie sighed. "Alright, but don't blame me if you start to get a cold or something." 'Did she get temporary amnesia?'

(Later)

"Wade, tell me something, am I going nuts?" asked Kim to Wade in her locker.

"Define nuts." He asked slightly confused.

"I mean, since when was Bonnie my best friend? Where's Ron?"

"Who?"

"You know, Ron Stoppable."

"No idea who he is, but I do know that Bonnie's been your friend since kindergarten."

"Ok, now I know you're wrong." she sighed.

"Uh, Kim? You're the one who told me about what happened, you even told me how it happened. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes I am!" She snapped. "But if I was rhetorically having a slight mind fart, what was that story again?"

"Well, you said you were having a tough time on your first day there. You said you were shy and scared and were playing during recess on your own. Next you said how this one boy looked like he was gonna play with you, but for some reason he picked up some rubix cube and went off to play with it. Next you said you bumped into Bonnie who was new there to, you two talked, and it went on from there. Seriously, any of this ringing a bell?"

Kim paled. 'The rubix cube from Professor Dementor's base! That explains it, it changed...oh god. My past!'

"You feeling sick? Cause I could let your teachers know if you're gonna head home."

"I'm fine, it's just hot out that's all." She said while trying to calm down. "So she's been on missions too?"

"Well yes, even made a few enemies with Shego and Junior." He said. "And apparently Gill after accidentally pushing him into that toxic lake."

'So it's true, she's literally replaced Ron on everything.' "Wade, can you do a search on Ron?"

"Sure." he typed away and blinked. "You sure you know him Kim? Cause I'm finding an article on him winning a diploma from one of the country's biggest colleges."

She blinked. "Yes."

"And he's already working on getting a business running right now. And, oh my." He said in shock.

"What?"

"He's dating a famous movie star!"

"Seriously? Who?"

"Well she's also a big time fashion model, she's Camille Leon."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not, and from what I'm reading, they're going smoothly with each other." Wade said. "And he's looks kind of happy in the picture."

A picture appeared on screen as it showed Ron, in a suit, dancing with Camille, who was wearing a long red dress. And both were surprisingly smiling happily.

Kim blinked while she thought she heard glass shattering. She stepped back while dropping her jaw just as Bonnie walked over and blinked.

"Kim?"

She didn't respond while Bonnie looked at the picture.

"Oh that guy, he's one lucky son of a bitch." She said while smirking. "And rich too."

"Ah...ah...ah…."

"Kim?"

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed before running away in horror.

"...Wade? What did I just see?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I have no idea, she's been off and wanted to know about Ron Stoppable, don't know why though."

"Really? Well she told me this morning that he was a friend, but it was like she was out of it."

"Maybe you should go keep an extra close eye on her."

"I agree." She said with a nod.

(Much later)

Kim sat on some of the bleachers near the football field and stared down at the steps. 'I can't believe it….it's changed...everything's changed.' She thought sadly while feeling out of place in this new timeline. 'And...why? Why did it have to be Ron that changed? Why not something else? Anything but him.'

"Kim?"

She turned a little and saw Bonnie standing next to her. "What?"

Bonnie sat down next to her with concern. "I came by to talk, I was worried about you."

"There's nothing to talk about." Kim said while looking back at her feet. "Just leave Bonnie."

"Come on, we're friends. You can tell me anything that's troubling you."

"You wouldn't understand."

"But I can help, remember you helped me when I got dumped."

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!" She snapped. "I never did that and I'm not your friend!"

Bonnie reeled back while seeing Kim crying.

"Don't you get it yet? We're not friends! We never met in kindergarten! We don't go on missions either! Me and Ron do! He was my best friend! This….This isn't my home!"

Bonnie looked very shocked while Kim covered her face.

"I don't belong here! I should be with Ron, not with a bitch like you Bonnie!" Kim cried out while feeling like jumping off a cliff. "Now go away! I don't want you ANYWAY NEAR ME!"

The girl winced and felt that one hit while Kim bawled her eyes out into her hands. She then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get away!" She snapped while smacking Bonnie's hand away. "You're not my friend! Y-You're just some bitch!"

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" she growled. "All you ever do is act like you're all that when really you're stuck up and a snob!"

"Hey! I might be a little prideful, but I'm no bitch!" she snapped back with a frown. "All the things you're saying make no sense at all!"

Kim growled. "Oh so you're not a bitch? Because every time we meet it's always the same. Make fun of me or manipulate me! You're just a heartless sn-"

"HOW?!" she cut her off with a scowl. "How am I a bitch?! You're the one acting like one! Every time before today you and I have gotten along just fine, but now you're acting like a complete psycho!"

Kim sniffled. "Then get it through your head! I'm. Not. From. THIS TIME!"

"What?" She asked confused. "Not from this time? What the heck are you talking about?!"

She sniffled and looked down. "This isn't how things are suppose to be."

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then tell me how it's supposed to go then. And don't smack my hand again or I'll judo flip you."

Kim tried wiping the tears away. "Fine, but you won't like it."

"I've been turned into a giant snake girl, there's nothing that'll surprise me."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you."

(One explication later)

"..."

"And that's how I got here." Kim said while still crying her eyes out.

"..." Bonnie was silent while slowly getting an idea of a possible version of herself. "Oh my god, I think I get what you mean."

"And now I'm stuck here…." She sniffled.

Bonnie patted her back. "Kim, I'm not like her, maybe this Ron guy was your friend, but what I remember, you helped me stand up to my sisters and enjoy the friends that care for you as a person, not just for status."

Kim looked to her left. "You're just saying that."

"Oh yeah? Then what do these look like?" she asked pulling out her phone and scrolled through pictures of the two hanging out with smiles.

She looked at it while feeling even more down.

"Look, I'm not that other me and I'm not a bitch. Just please, buck up and get back up, you're Kim Possible. My friend and hero, not this sad sap of a moper."

"But, it's not that easy. How would you feel knowing your whole life was changed entirely from just one thing?"

"I would be pissed, but I would learn to deal with it." She said with a slight smile. "Besides, if you start acting like a sad sack, you'll turn more blue then Drakken."

Kim shook her head with a tiny smile. "Trust me. I don't think anyone can be more bluer than him, unless they were a smurf."

"Or a blue Shego." Bonnie chuckled. "And if you're wondering, it was a paint factory from a month ago. I kicked her into a large vat of the stuff and she was blue for two weeks."

She chuckled while imagining Shego with a blue body color scheme. "She and her brother would match, I wonder how mad she looked."

"Like one of DNAmy's Hareioceros." She chuckled while Kim started to feel a little better.

"Or maybe me when the tweebs mess with my clothes and they get stuck to my body."

"Oh yeah girl friend, I once caught them putting hot sauce in my bag and a small electronic buzzer in my pants." She huffed. "And the pants were ripped from a mission and you, well the one I know, brought me to your house to fix it up."

"Wait, they pranked you too?"

"Well duh, they think I'm easy pickings." Bonnie huffed. "But I got the last laugh when I locked them in a closet full of scary clown dolls."

That got Kim to burst out laughing.

"And I also made sure that their closet was covered with dolls for five weeks." She chuckled. "Oh, that was worth every penny, especially for a best friend like you Kim."

"Oh man! I...I gotta use that on them later."

Bonnie nodded before putting a hand on Kim's left hand. "We both will, Kim."

'This is...kind of nice. Odd, but kind of nice.'

"Come on, let's skip school and head to the mall for a cappuccino, on me."

"Um….you know what? I'm in Bonnie." She smiled.

"Also you usually call me Bon." She said before frowning. "Just don't call me bon bon."

"Whatever you say, bon bon."

Bonnie blushed. "Fine, then I'll keep calling you Kimmy kins."

She blushed. "Wait, did you get that idea from my mom?"

"Yes, and it had a good ring to it. Kimmy kins." She smirked playfully.

"Funny funny bon bon."

"Kimmy kins."

"Bon bon."

Both retorted playfully while seeing them smiling a lot.

(Later)

"You're right, this cappuccino is delicious Bon." Kim said while drinking her coffee.

"See? I rock." she smirked.

"I don't know." Kim said. "You don't take things for granite that's for sure."

"Oh ha ha, real original." She said while looking Kim. "But you were saying something about the taco shop or something?"

"Oh, you mean bueno nacho. Yeah, it's basically Ron...or WAS his favorite place to go. He even made up a new product that got him rich for a time, the naco, and….in short you were pretty much a gold digger when it happened."

"Well, personally that would happen to anyone." She replied. "But there's one good thing about this time that makes yours seem silly."

"What?"

"I'm a fan of nachos, but in small sizes. Can't have my bod breaking out you know."

"You don't toss a bunch in your mouth at once, do you?"

"Ew, gross. I said nachos, I don't eat too much of that cheese, it goes straight to my butt."

'Well she's not far off from that. Those things pack on the pounds.'

Bonnie looked at her coffee and took a sip. "Kim, while I like nachos, I love your mom's pancakes more. I even got some cooking lessons from her."

"Woah, what can't you do?"

"I can't stand rats." She shivered. "They're so gross and covered in fleas."

"So I guess you would be half fine with Rufus? He's a naked mole rat."

"That's still gross, I mean the wrinkles are gross!"

Kim sighed. 'Even in this time she's doesn't like Rufus at all.'

"But, I'm sure he's fine." remarked Bonnie quickly. "Just don't be surprised if I don't carry one around with me."

"Relax, I'm not gonna turn you into Ron, you're completely different and for now I just have to adjust to things."

Bonnie nodded. "Good, because I do not want to be a nacho-holic with wide hips."

"But it might be a little funny bon bon."

"Kimmy kins!" she snapped back quickly. 'Should have kept that on the down low.'

"But with joking aside, you're a very nice person Bonnie. And I kind of like that, even if you're a little bit loose with your credit card."

"I'm learning." She huffed. "And it's not as bad as your Bonnie's spending habits."

"Oh trust me, there's no questioning that." she admitted.

Bonnie looked at her phone and saw the time. "Want to get some new pants? I heard they're half off today."

"Wow, you don't have a problem with sales? Definitely different Bonnie."

"Well I learned from you Kim." She grinned. "So we gonna get some or what?"

"Let's." She said while getting up. "So you're paying for the bill or should I?"

"It's on me remember? Everything's on me today."

"Just making sure you don't try to make me carry it all."

"Oh trust me, I am." she smirked before walking away. "Unless you prefer paying an arm and a leg over some pants for full price."

Kim groaned while following after the girl. 'Still a bit of a brat.'

(Later)

"Ok Bonnie, Wade sent us these new suits for the next mission." spoke Kim handing the girl a box.

"Hopefully they're not latex." Bonnie said while opening the box. "I have a severe allergy to latex."

"Well they don't seem too bad." remarked Kim looking at the suits which were dark with blue lines going down the sides and felt soft. "They feel like they breath easily, and I'm guessing they're made to insulate heat in case of cold environments."

"Sweet!" She grinned while taking one of them out. "No more frozen eyelashes for me!"

Kim chuckled at that while they got started getting into their suits. When it was on she looked herself over. "Hmm, not bad, kinda reminds me of my battle suit."

"Wait, you had a battle suit?"

"Yeah, I had one." She chuckled. "But it's still in my timeline."

"Shame, would've loved to see it." She said before looking over herself. "Does this suit make by butt look big?"

Kim looked at noticed it was making it a little bigger, but not by much. "It looks fine to me Bon."

"You sure? It feels like this thing is hugging me all over. I swear if Wade made these too tight just to get a quick peek I'm gonna make sure he won't look at a computer screen for a week."

"Well...maybe he's just experimenting?" Kim shrugged. "But what about me? Anything odd or tight about me?"

Bonnie looked at Kim. "Mmm, looks good on you. But the butt really big, and tight fitting."

Kim blushed hearing that. 'Wade.'

"But it's a nice look for you Kim."

"Thanks, same to you."

Bonnie smiled with a light blush. "Thanks, but what's the sitch?"

"Apparently Drakken's trying to make a laser to try and melt the ice caps and flood the world."

"He's really that dumb? If he does that then humanity will get flooded into extinction, and clothes will be WAY old school." She said while taking out her communicator. "So want me to book the business class or the first class plains to...where are we going again?"

"Antarctica."

"...I'm getting my extra soft and warm gloves." She said while looking very annoyed.

"What? No fuzzy earmuffs?" she teased.

"Kimmy kins." She retorted while sticking her tongue out.

(Later)

"Soon, my laser will be complete and the entire world will be under my control under water!"

"You mean waterlogged, right?"

Drakken looked at Shego with a frown. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, this plan's just going to backfire you know. Plus do you even know how to swim?"

"Of course I do, my mother taught me." He replied while Shego smirked. "Not one word, just keep an eye out for Kim Possible and what's her name."

"Bonnie."

CRASH!

They looked up and saw them land in the ground from a convenient roof window.

"Gah! I just bought that!" Drakken yelled.

"Ok, next time let's try a backdoor." spoke Bonnie rubbing her leg. "My thighs are getting tired of those kinds of landing."

"You suggested it Bon." Kim said.

Shego glared at Bonnie while her hands lit up. "I'm so going to enjoy breaking your face!"

"Bring it blueberry." Smirked Bonnie.

Shego let out a cry and lunged at her with Bonnie ducking and ran away with the woman following. "You're gonna get it prom queen!"

Kim looked at Drakken. "Give up, your plans about to get flushed down the toilet."

"Oh woe is me, what ever should I do?" He mock gasped before pressing a button as several minions ran out of the doors. "Oh wait? I could let my minions get you ha ha!"

"Same old same." she rolled her eyes before jumping over one's shoulder and kicked another one in the gut making him crash into several behind him.

Bonnie ran faster while dodging the very pissed super villainess. "Is that the best you can do? My grandma could aim better than you!"

"Then try this!" Shego tossed a flaming ball near Bonnie's feet making a scorch mark before sending a blast out that hit her and sent her flying into a wall.

Said girl grimaced, but didn't feel any burning and looked at the suit which glowed slightly. "Woah, go Wade for fireproofing these things." She then got up and ran again. "What that your best shot blueberry?"

Shego eye twitched in anger. "I'm gonna make this next one really burn!"

She ran faster while Kim kicked a few minions in the faces and some in the crotch.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" One screamed like a girl. "The...pain…."

"Not my style, but a lot of things change." she remarked while the last one fell down and she saw Drakken at the laser controls.

"Stay back or I'll use it!" He said while very close to pressing the big red button, not knowing that Bonnie was running towards him.

"Oh yeah? Bet ya can't."

"I can so!" He frowned before Bonnie ran in front of the controls.

"Hey blueberry! Over here!" Bonnie called out before spanking her butt. "Come and get me you blue hag!"

Shego let out a loud roar of anger before firing at her without paying attention.

Bonnie jumped out of the way as the green energy hit the controls.

KABOOM!

"Let's book it!" Bonnie yelled while running past Kim.

"Good one." she remarked following while the laser started blowing up.

"No!" Drakken cried out. "My laser! Shego look what you just did!"

"Don't blame me blame that brat!"

(With the teens)

KABOOOOOOOM!

Both rushed out of the building as a large explosion enveloped the Antarctic landscape. It caused a huge wave of cold air to hit them as they got into the jet with Bonnie rubbing her arms.

"That was a close one." She said while shivering.

"Agreed, we almost got hit with that explosion."

"Let's just head home so I can get some hot chocolate, how can super villains even think making a base in the arctic is a good idea?"

"Trust me, it could be worse." Kim said while the jet took off. "So movie and hot chocolate?"

"As long as it's not set in the arctic, you got a deal."

"Sure thing, prom queen." chuckled Kim as the jet took off.

"Oh be quiet Kimmy Kins."

"Bon bon." Kim smirked.

(Later)

Bonnie and Kim sat in the couch while watching some football, for the cheerleading that is. Although Bonnie making a few remarks to some of the star players showed she was having a good time.

"You seem happier today." Kim said.

"Well duh, I'm watching this with you Kim." She smirked. "But personally I think these girls need more work on their timing."

"Oh trust me, I could tell a mile away." she remarked as the girls did a backflip and then twirl before landing. "Not bad, but one of the girls at the bottom needs to work on her standing."

Bonnie looked at the screen while another girl did a spinning backflip. "Either she's improvising or just crazy."

"I think the former."

"Well, maybe, but we can do it ten times better then these girls." Bonnie smirked. "Heck we can even do it blindfolded."

"Wow, sounds like someone's risky."

"Trust me, I'm risky in a lot more than just that." winked Bonnie while looking back at the tv while Kim was a little confused.

'What did she mean by that?' She thought while Bonnie changed the channel.

"Ooh, it's a shopping channel!" She said with a grin.

On the screen was a few blue dresses and some red high heels.

"Those would look perfect for my collection!"

"Maybe try something that's not going to max out your credit card." Kim sweatdropped before seeing a pair of shirts with her face on it.

"Oh my god! I need to get those!" Bonnie grinned. "And it's only 90 bucks!"

"Wait, since when do I have merchandise?"

"Since you and I had our first mission, it took on pretty quick."

"Didn't expect that, but what about you?"

Bonnie slumped. "They didn't have the time."

'Must have been like Ron.' Kim thought before patting Bonnie's back.

"Thanks, but I'm fine for now." she huffed. "Just wish they considered making some pants named after me though."

"Bon bon tight pants?" She teased.

"Hey!" She huffed.

"Relax, I'm sure they're bound to do something for you eventually."

"Hopefully." She said while looking away.

Kim just chuckled while her mind still tried to process what Bonnie was saying. 'Maybe she was being vague to mess with me.'

(Later)

Kim yawned while walking up from her bed, knowing that her folks and dweebish brothers were out of town for the weekend for some science convention. "I hate mornings."

Ring ring ring.

She blinked while picking up her phone, and saw Bonnie's name on the caller ID. She hit answer and held it to her ear. "What's up Bonnie?"

" _I just wanted to call to say hi. That and do you have time to let me visit?_ "

"Why?"

" _What? Can't a girl visit a best friend?_ "

"Not unless she knew said best friend just got out of bed." she joked.

" _..._ " the line was silent for a few seconds. " _Anyway, can I visit?_ "

"Sure thing, I just gotta get changed."

" _Alright, see you then Kimmy Kins._ " She said before the line went dead.

"Didn't expect that before breakfast."

(Later)

Knock knock knock.

Kim opened the door as Bonnie waved to her while holding a pink bag in one hand.

"Hey Kim, thanks for letting me visit." She smiled.

"No problem, come on inside and make yourself at home." She said while seeing Bonnie walk into the house. "So what's in the bag?"

"It's a special present for later." Bonnie said with a wink.

"Uh, do you have something in your eye?"

"What?" She asked while winking again. "Oh, it must be the fake lashes, I forgot to take them out last night."

"Wow, and here I thought you prided yourself on looks." she chuckled heading to the kitchen.

"I do." she crossed her arms. "Like you're one to talk miss 'I forgot my homework cause I was helping an old lady find her dog'."

"That was one time!"

"Yes, and it's still funny." Bonnie chuckled while taking a seat.

'I'll remember that one later.' Kim thought before getting a box of cereal. "So what's on your mind?"

"Besides you? Just getting new makeup." She said with a smile. "I do have a reputation to maintain."

Kim raised an eyebrow while pouring the cereal. "And what do you mean by that? I figured you'd have most of the football team on mind."

"Ha, those jocks are more into each other then a star like me." She laughed. "And trust me, you're more important than them any day."

"Uh huh." she replied while pouring the milk in and had a sneaking suspicion. 'Could she be...I mean this IS a different Bonnie, but would it be obvious or is she just messing with me?'

"So what about you?" She asked. "Got your eyes set on any of those meatheads?"

Cue Kim lightly blushing. "What? Course not."

"Oh? I thought you had a boy in mind."

"Considering all the missions going on, dating isn't exactly on the top of my list, sadly."

"Well who knows, you might find time in the future."

"Huh?" she said confused. "Future? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." she waved off. "Hey, does you mom have any pancakes left in the fridge? I'm a little peckish."

"We have pancake mix so want to bake with me?"

"Oh yes! I mean, sure, anything for pancakes." she said with a hint of embarrassment.

(Later)

Bonnie ate her pancakes like it was the last meal on earth. "Mmm, your pancakes are better than your moms! It's so good!"

'It's just pancakes.' Kim sweatdropped.

"Kim, if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend, they'll ask you to marry them on the spot. That's how good these pancakes are." she spoke with a straight face, making Kim raise an eyebrow.

"Uh, what makes you think I'm into girls?"

"You keep looking at blueberry's ass." She said with a slight tease. "But it's so big that I can't blame you for looking at it."

Kim blinked while surprised that Bonnie even noticed her doing that, even if she was also busy trying to fight the villainess. "Uh, I was just...making sure she wasn't concealing a weapon."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." she shrugged. 'She was so checking out her ass.'

'What's her deal?' Kim thought confused.

"So Kim, what's your favorite thing about me? If you tell me I'll tell you what my favorite thing about you is."

"Uh...well, you can make me smile even in the middle of a fight, even if it makes you sound a bit stuck up."

"That's fine." She waved off. "I admit I'm stuck up sometimes, but as for my favorite thing about you well...it's everything about you. Your smile, personality, body, everything. For me, I love everything about you Kim."

She blushed hearing that and stared at her bowl. 'Ok, now I KNOW that sounded for real.' "Bonnie, be honest, do you...have a crush on me?"

"Nope."

Kim sighed.

"I love you." She said with a grin. "Like REALLY love you."

"What?!" she turned to her in surprise.

"What? I've loved you since middle school, isn't it obvious?" Bonnie asked. "I just didn't have the opportunity to say it face to face."

"...for real?"

She nodded. "For real Kim Possible."

Said girl had to shake her head and let that sink in. "Wait a sec, so does that mean you've had a crush on me since even before then?"

"Well it was a crush, so yeah."

Kim blushed red hearing that. "Wow, I...I'm shocked. I never really got a confession from another girl before, ever."

"Then it's good I confessed to you." Bonnie said with a grin. "So, care to do a little experimenting?"

She blushed. "Um…..what kind of experimenting?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself." She said with a smirk.

Kim shook her head. "Alright, but let's finish the pancakes before they get cold."

"Fair enough." Bonnie said while resuming her meal. 'But later I'll show you my 'gifts, Kim'.'

(Timeskip)

The door opened as Kim's parents walked in with a tired expression on their faces.

"That was one long meeting on particle science." Ann yawned while hanging her coat on the coat rack.

"You said it, I thought it was gonna go on for another two hours."

She nodded before walking up the stairs and towards Kim's room. She looked through a crack and silently gasped. 'Oh my…'

"Ann? Is Kimmy sleeping?"

"Hush, dear come up, quickly."

James walked up and looked through the crack and dropped his jaw at seeing his daughter and Bonnie, both naked and cuddling on the bed. "Oh…"

"This is adorable." Ann said. "Our little girl had a girlfriend."

"I thought she was going to get a boyfriend." James admitted while still shocked. He looked away and cleared his throat. "Well...uh, we better leave them alone, but as soon as they get up I'm having a firm talk with both of them."

Ann agreed while slowly closing the door. 'I wish I had a camera.'

'Now I won't be able to put a little fear in Kim's new 'girlfriend' since it sounds a lot scary if a guy heard it. Oh well, I'll just have to put on my best serious face.'

The camera zoomed towards the sleeping girls, while fading to black.


	67. Sienna, Kali, and Ghira

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Sienna, Kali, and Ghira

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-White Fang Main Base, Mistral-

In a small throne room, we find it was heavily guarded by elite White Fang soldiers. Both guards looked on with vigilance as they protected a figure sitting on the throne.

The person in question was a woman with orange eyes, a dark tan color, wild black chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style with her entire body being adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her tiger like ears as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit, that made her C cup chest more prominent, with the dress leaving most of her back open, had two long slits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. She wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

This was Sienna Khan, the high leader of White Fang and the most dangerous Faunus in Remnant. But at the moment, she looked a little focused at the doorway in front of her.

'It's the same old thing, sit here and look at nothing or paperwork.' She thought while tapping her nails on the chair's arm. 'It's not like the old days when we just plunder and rescue our kind from those despicable mines.' She then started to reminisce of the old days when a White Fang member ran in.

"My leader!" Spoke a man with spider legs on his back. "I have brought news of the utmost importance!"

"What?" She said boredly.

"I have information prevalent to your predecessor."

She sat up with her ears standing up. "Oh? Then tell me."

He gulped. "Um….you recall his lieutenant, Kali right?"

She frowned remembering the girl and nodded. "What about her?"

"Well…...they um….got married and are living in….Menagerie." He said nervously.

Sienna's ears dropped while her hand exploded into flames. "Repeat that to me, you. Little. WORM!"

"Ah! Ghira and first lieutenant Kali are married! Oh Dust don't kill me!" he begged on his knees with his hands up.

She growled and stood up. "When? TELL ME!"

"Ah! I-I-I just heard about it now! They plan on getting married next month! He just proposed last week!"

Sienna growled while her hand gained more fire before it extinguished itself. "I see, and do you know where they're staying?"

"Just near the outskirts of town." He gulped while Sienna walked towards him. 'Crap crap crap!'

"Then tell me this, if you know about that." Her nails extended with a hint of flames appearing on the very ends. "Then it wouldn't be too hard in recounting everything you heard today. Isn't that right Arachnos?"

"N-Not at all ma'am."

She trailed her nails over his neck. "Then tell me," She scratched a little. "Everything."

(Later)

-Menagerie-

In a small town, we find a tiny house near the woods with smoke coming out of the chimney. However a few miles from that an airship landed in a small meadow. Out stepped the current leader who was trying her best not to lose her cool.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" Asked the pilot.

"No, this is a personal matter. No need to trouble yourself with such things." She waved off. "Now return to base, and make sure that no one attempts anything while I'm gone."

"Yes my leader." The pilot said before the airship took flight.

She looked at the house and took a deep breath before walking towards it. As she got closer, she saw the first lieutenant busy cooking something near the window. 'That little shank.' Sienna thought in anger. 'I'll make sure to burn her precious ears off first.'

Kali had short black hair with two cat ears on her head, a loose white tank top with her belly shown, tight black jeans with matching combat boots, and two gold rings on both wrists with a noticeable silver band on her left ring finger. And to her credit, she was really endowed for her age with a C cup chest and large set of hips, which was something Sienna got annoyed at due to her similar hip size.

Knock knock.

"Oh, that must be Ghira." she smiled walking to the door and opening it.

"First lieutenant Kali Shiva." spoke Sienna with a frown. "It's been a while."

Kali frowned as well. "Same with you, Colonel Sienna Khan."

"It's high leader Sienna Khan to you." She growled before looking inside the house. "Is Ghira Belladonna here?"

"No, he's out, why?" she crossed her arms.

"I came to talk with him, but since you're here, that works too. May I come in, or are you too busy?"

She moved out of the way as the tiger faunus strolled in.

"A quaint house you two got." She said. "Must have been quite the endeavor getting the necessary funds to make this place."

"It was cheap."

Sienna chuckled before trailing her nails on the wall. "Ah, the same old lieutenant, always cheap when it came to missions. Especially espionage."

Kali narrowed her eyes. "Well unlike you we know the main funds need to be used for future missions to keep our kind safe and sound, not all of us think we need to be flashy and stand out on funds that were donated to us."

"Oh yes." She said while turning to Kali. "That little mess, but I've learned. But apparently, you haven't since you're upping your little game with a big prize with more than this entire house."

"Get out."

Her hand burst into flames. "Not until I see you burn, you prostitution loving man stealer!"

Kali got ready for a fight when a voice called out.

"Kali, I'm back."

The two turned to a man with black hair and a small beard with some armor on with a long sleeve black coat with white trim on the end and dark blue pants who looked confused.

"Sienna? What are you doing here? And, what's going on?"

The leaders hand extinguished itself as she looked mildly annoyed. "I'm just here on a little visit, General Ghira. But your lieutenant here refused to speak rationally and attempted to forced me out of this house."

"You're the one who was close to starting a fire." scowled Kali.

"If it means protecting myself from your irrationality, then it's a means to defend myself."

She glared at the woman as Ghira looked very lost.

"Kali, Sienna, let's just calm down and talk about this."

"Fine, but keep your lieutenant from losing her sanity. A veteran of conflict is more unstable than most you know." Sienna said while walking towards the couch, a little slowly for some reason.

Kali hissed while crossing her arms while Ghira cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you to our house Sienna? I thought you would be very busy at this time of day."

"Yes, making sure that man was more aware of our rights." She smirked. "But today was different, especially after learning after so long that you two were engaged."

"Oh, you just found out? Sounds like someone's getting slow." muttered Kali with a smirk.

Sienna slightly eye twitched. "I'm here for a purpose, nothing too major." She moved her left leg over her right leg. "And it won't be so serious like blowing up some mines in Atlas."

"Expert in that." coughed Kali.

"Well go ahead and sp-" Ghira was cut off when his Scroll rang, making him look at it and sighed. "Hang on, I have to take this, I'll be right back."

"Oh sure, do whatever you want." She smiled.

When Ghira walked out Kali walked over to the woman.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, get out."

"Now now Kali, that would be rude to Ghira, then again you're known for not holding your tongue, so nothing new there." remarked Sienna with narrow eyes. "Especially when you get a kick backstabbing me, isn't that right?"

"I didn't do a damn thing. It's not my fault you were too scared to say a word to him, I just had the courage to give him attention you couldn't."

"Who said I was scared?" She said with a frown. "I was biding my time to tell Ghira, had everything planned, including a candlelit dinner with rare foods from Patch, that was until you took him into your grubby paws."

"He wasn't seeing anyone, and he never said you two were together, so as far as I see it, he was free game. For someone who's in charge of the White Fang you sure seem to like acting like a spoiled little girl who didn't get her way."

Sienna growled at that. "Oh and you're not? Because from what you told me, you're from this fancy rich family that kicked you out after voicing your opinions. Now tell me this, who's the real spoiled brat? Me or the girl with no vision besides standing around like a brainless imbecile. I pray your kittens are smarter than you at such things."

"You little whore!"

"I'm not the one in his pants lieutenant."

"And you never will be. This is why I didn't send you an invite, all you'd do is make a scene and ruin our wedding. Face reality and listen to me one last time. Me and Ghira are going to be married, enjoy a simple life with kids, and you can go find someone else."

"Mmmm, quite the dilemma. But you forget one simple little thing." She said calmly. "I have influence in all things, thanks to my position. So in my eyes, if you do marry Ghira, then I'll leak it out about your past to the world. Imagine, everyone you ever made friends with will know about your brutality, your fascination with blood, and your love of violence. And with that set in their minds, would they even still believe you when I tell them you were the housewrecker in OUR marriage?"

"You conniving little witch! That's just like you! Willing to wreck anyone's life as long as it lands you in the better light! This is why Ghira would never see you as a woman or wife, you'd probably just use him and then stab him in the back as soon as you found someone else."

She grabbed her by the neck. "Say that again you little worm. I. Dare. You!"

Kali gasped and grabbed at her neck while glaring at her. "You're nothing but a gold digging whore!"

"I'm am not! I've love Ghira since I first joined, I was there for him despite our ideologies, but then YOU had to steal him away! You little slut! You fucking little whorish bitch!" she growled applying more pressure before suddenly feeling Kali's knee slamming into her gut, making her stumble back.

"You're so dead!" Kali growled before tackling her to the ground. She tried clawing at her face but got slapped away before getting tackled herself.

"Break off this engagement!"

"Never you bitch!"

"I'll make you!"

"Bring it lungri!" She taunted with an old hated nickname.

Sienna growled as the two started rolling around knocking stuff over just as Ghira ended the call and came back.

"Sorry for the wai-WHAT THE HELL?!"

Both kept on fighting while drawing blood whenever they could.

Ghira groaned before stomping the ground and caused the entire house to shake. That made them turn with wide eyes while he frowned. "What in all of Dust is going on here?!"

"Um it's um…" Kali tried to say.

"It's her fault!" Sienna growled. "She ruined everything!"

"Shut up you homewrecker! She just came here to force me to break off the engagement!"

"You're the homewrecker! I saw him first you first class bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

Both stood still hearing that while keeping their mouths shut.

"Sienna, is that true?"

"..." she narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but I was biding my time before she stole you away."

"What?"

"You heard me, I was about to ask the question of dating when this little bitch took you and seduced you like a whore!"

"Takes one to know one."

"Quiet!" he called out with a frown while blown away. "So you mean to tell me, you wanted to date me before Kali asked?"

She nodded. "Even had a fancy dinner ready for you. Worse five hours of my life, no thanks to the bitch lieutenant."

"Oh grow up! All you do is sound like a little kid, if this is how you act then maybe Ghira should have trusted someone else instead of a baby like you."

"Why you little-"

"Both of you, stop!" Ghira frowned. "Kali, I'm disappointed that you would act like this and Sienna, I get you liked me but that still doesn't make your actions just."

"But Ghira-"

"No, I'm not done. Both of you get up and move away from the other, now."

They grumbled while complying. 'Stupid little bitch.'

"Kali, calling Sienna out on her attitude is just, but I chose her because I believed she was the right person to lead the White Fang."

"But-"

"Kali." He said sternly. "I'm not done. I made my choice, so you have to understand me for my reason. As for you Sienna, I can somewhat understand you getting jealous, but why not just find another man if you know me and Kali are going to get married? I'm sure there are ton of guys who would love to be seen with you."

"...you're the only one that caught my attention." She said with a light blush. "And many guys I've seen were weak, but not you."

"Still, that's no reason to come here and fight Kali, especially since not once did I ever get the hint you were into me like that. Kali was the one who made it clear she did want to date me, so I accepted it. I'm not saying I blame you, but I never got a hint that you even saw me like that so how was I supposed to know?"

"The hints in the heat of battle, the play on words during our conversations, and the letter I sent to you that night."

"Letter? I didn't get a letter from you."

"Huh?" Sienna said before connecting the dots. "KALI! You stole my letter!"

"What! I did not!" she yelled with a hiss.

"Liar! You did it just to keep him for your-"

Knock knock

They looked confused at that as Ghira walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Ghira." greeted a monkey Faunus with a mailbag. "Sorry if this seems a little late, but I was going through some letters and I found some mail addressed to you in the last month which fell out from one of the bins. I didn't see it till now and thought I better get it to you as soon as possible."

"Oh, well thank you." He said while getting a small red letter with the White Fang's original symbol on the back. He opened it up and started reading it. "Hey, this is from you Sienna."

"Oh really?" Kali crossed her arms and looked at the girl. "Tell me, what was that about me taking it?"

"..." she looked away.

Ghira looked though the contents before seeing the last part in the letter: _I hope you enjoy the dinner, I made it myself and I have a little gift for desert. A lovely dessert to 'di'mond for. Regards Sienna Khan._ And it had a pink lipstick mark at the end. "Wow."

"What is it dear?" Kali asked with a frown.

"Oh, well she was really….girly with this."

"Is that a problem Ghira?!" Sienna snapped with a blush.

"Oh no no no, not at all." he quickly said. "I just...well overwhelmed."

She looked at the wall. "Then who do you love more then? Kali or me? I'll be fine with anything you say." 'Though it pains me to do so.'

"Well….um….I don't know." he sighed. "Me and Kali are engaged, but at the same time I do see you as a great woman."

"Ghira?!" Kali gasped.

"It's the truth dear, not saying you're not a lovely woman yourself." he held his hands up while she huffed and crossed her arms. "Look, maybe I should go out for a walk and you two could talk things out. You know, try and calm down and come to terms with stuff."

"Fine, but if I get burned I'll haunt you forever."

"Same, but if the lieutenant tried to use her energy arms to rip me apart." Sienna spoke. "I might curse you if she drinks my blood."

'Yikes.' He thought before walking out of the house. "Play nice you kitties."

They sweatdropped at that while the door locked behind the man. It became silent with the two not looking at each other for their own reasons.

But after a while, they had to look at each other due to their necks getting stiff.

Sienna smirked before sticking her tongue out.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing, just imaging you getting hunted by Grimms, like old times." She said before sticking her tongue out again.

"Careful or I'll tear that tongue out." she scowled. "You can use flames, but I wonder if you can use them to seal your wounds if I actually went all out on you."

"Perhaps but right now I'm trying to relieve my boredom." She mock yawned. "You were such a bore when you're acting like a nun."

Kali glared at the woman. "You're just a warmonger."

"Pishposh, I'm just trying to instil fear, not rule the world. I'm not that foolish to forget about our noble cause."

"Which is for EQUALITY! Not declare out that we want to rule over humans, which is exactly what you want!"

"Oh is that what you think of me?" She frowned. "Well, unlike OTHERS I know I try to keep the status quo, but if someone tries to outright declare war on humanity, then it's not in my interest." She walked away from her corner. "Afterall, I want mankind to know of our might so they can not underestimate us or break their words, not become slaves. I'm not a fascist."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself every night to get to sleep? If that's true, might wanna work on it." quipped Kali.

"Look." She said poking at Kali's chest. "I'm not the bad guy right now, I'm just here because I want someone back in my life. So just get off my case and flee like a housecat."

"In case you forgot, Ghira is getting married to me, and it's not gonna change." she pushed their heads together. "So actually act like a grown up and leave, I'm not calling it off, I'm not breaking up with him, and if you bring your fire out one more time I'll make sure the White Fang has to find a replacement."

Sienna rolled her eyes before getting a crazy idea. "Say lieutenant, do you recall how all of us are cat like faunus?"

"What are you-"

"Hear me out, most cats can see other cats and have kittens from different mates. So why not…." she groaned. "Share him."

Kali jaw dropped. "Hold up, what?! You want the two of us, to share Ghira, like in some three way relationship?"

"I don't like it anymore then you do, but face it, We're so aggressive to each other that we might kill each other in a battle. The way I see it is that if we share Ghira, than our energy will be directed to making him happy and….we can make Ghira happy. And we both know that we want him to be happy, isn't that right?"

"I don't know."

"And who knows, we can make it a contest." Sienna smirked. "Like the first one to give him kittens or the first one to break the bed more than once."

She shook her head. "Ok, now you're just sounding desperate."

"Well think of it like this, would you rather everything be tense between us until we pass on? I don't think Ghira would want that for either of us, especially considering my position which might make things harder than it needs to be."

Kali sighed. "Look, I understand your idea, but we need to talk to Ghira about this."

"Fine." She shrugged before sticking her tongue out. "But in the meantime, let's try talking."

"Ok, well first off, even if he did accept, there's one big problem. Neither of us are into girls."

"So? Time can change many things." She said with a chuckle. "Plus it might be a little interesting dominating a kitten like you."

"Ohohoh." she chuckled. "That's funny, because I would turn you into a sopping mess and make you begging for more."

"Care to back up your claim?" Sienna said with a grin. "Or are you afraid of getting bested by my skills?"

"Bring it Lungri."

(Some time later)

Ghira walked back to the house while still feeling like something bad was going to happen. 'Maybe leaving them alone was a cowardly move, I mean maybe I should have just talked to them together.'

He opened the door and saw no one was in the living room. "Kali? Sienna?" He called out before walking into the kitchen and saw them, naked, grinding with each other on the table. He dropped his jaw as they grunted and moaned.

"Come on, ah. Is that all you got?" groaned Sienna holding onto Kali's leg while pushing her pussy against the other girl's harder.

"I should, ah, say the same thing." She moaned while gripping the table.

'What...the….' Ghira thought in shock and mild fascination.

"Get ready for my juices you pussy!" Sienna grunted while grinding faster.

"Go ahead, I'm not even close!" Kali moaned with a smirk.

She growled before moving faster and didn't notice Ghira right behind her. "Then I'll make you wet the table!"

Kali moaned before reaching out and gave one of Sienna's nipples a twist.

"Ah!"

"I'm going to make sure your drenched like a fish!" She moaned while Sienna squeezed her ass. "Ah!"

"Tough words for a moaning kitten." She smirked. "And once I'm done, we might put our juices into his food, that might be-"

"Wait what?!" Ghira yelled out before covering his mouth. 'Crap!'

Both jumped and turned while turning red as his own face did the same. "Ghira?!"

"Um….I'll just go now." He said while running away.

Both blushed crimson while noting they came at the same time.

(One hour later)

"Just what happened when I was out?" Ghira asked the now clothed women while eating dinner, very cautiously that is.

"Um…"

"Grinding." Sienna said while not looking him in the eyes. "Hard."

"I can tell." he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what happened to talking?"

"We did that, but…"

"We had other things to do." Kali admitted. "Cat related things."

"...what?"

Sienna sighed. "We were going to do what normal cats do and...share you."

He took a deep sigh. "Ok, I want to hear the whole conversation, from beginning to end."

(One awkward conversation later)

"And that's how we got to grinding." Kali blushed while Sienna was trying not to spontaneously combust by accident.

"I….I'm….blown away." he got out. "I mean, you two think this can be fixed if we all get together?"

"Cats do it all the time." Sienna blushed. "And we're all cats here, plus do you want us to fight to the death?"

"But….we're cat fauni."

"Same thing, plus it was a good idea." She blushed. "And the lieutenant was a loud moaner."

"That was you." Kali said with a blush.

"No you."

"That was you."

Ghira groaned. "Look, I'm just not sure about this. I'm not saying it's a good idea, but I'm worried you two might….take it far."

"How?"

"Well I'm not sure how, but considering both your personalities, you can see where I'm getting at."

Both looked at each other before looking at Ghira.

"It can be worked out." Sienna pointed out. "Besides we have one thing in common."

"We love you Ghira." Kali smiled. "And if we're going to be, you know, we have to try our best not to burn the house down."

"Or break the foundations." added Sienna while sticking her tongue out. "Especially with that temper of yours."

"You have the temper."

"Whatever you say."

He groaned. "So you two are perfectly fine with this?"

"Yep." Both said at once.

'Ok that was kind of creepy.' He thought as Sienna wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"So I hope you have room for me, hubby." She winked.

"Wow, should I figure you'll sneak into our bed at night?" smirked Kali holding his right arm.

"That could be arranged." She purred. "As long as I take the lead."

"First come, first serve Lungri."

"Don't call me that."

"Mmmm, nope." She said with a smirk.

(Some time later)

It was about a few months since that day and well….let's just say the White Fang were looking for their leader since she didn't come back yet.

"Has anyone seen her?" asked one of the guards.

"Nope." Another guard said. "It's very unlike her."

"Maybe she's gone fishing?" One guard with a fist tail asked. "She's a tiger so she must be in the fishy mood."

They deadpanned at the guard.

"Just saying." The guard said before seeing the door open up.

"I'm back." spoke Sienna while walking in, but she was holding a small bundle in her hands. "Did anything occur during my absence?"

They all blinked and watched her walk over and sat in her throne, all silent.

But after two seconds the fish tailed guard started to talk.

"So, was the wedding nice? Did Ghira say hi?"

"The wedding was ok, but it needed more fireworks." She said while wiggling her finger over the bundle. "And he didn't say hi, he said hello."

"Boo….wait." One of the guards said. "Did you...make a joke?"

"And what if I did?"

"You never make jokes!" he spoke up before suddenly she glared at him making him cover his mouth. "Uh...I mean...hehehe, good one."

She stopped glaring while looking at her bundle.

The guards looked very confused before one of the more braver ones stepped up.

"So what's with the bundle?" She asked while her dog like tail swished a little.

"My son, Akela Khan Belladonna." She said while still not looking up from her bundle.

All of them were quiet with a few dropping their spears.

"And I expect you all to keep this between us." She spoke coldly. "I wouldn't want anyone here to have the unfortunate job of cleaning the walls of scorch marks."

"B-But how?!" Yelled one of them.

"I married Ghira Belladonna." She spoke bluntly. "What else is there to explain to you?"

"But he's married to first lieutenant Kali Shiva!"

"And me." She said. "We came to an agreement, but if you value your lives you won't say a word of this to anyone? I make myself clear?"

They slowly nodded in fear.

Sienna nodded while looking at her child, which had a tuff of black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and some tiny wolf like ears. "Don't worry my little Akela, mama won't let anyone hunt you."

That was when some of the guards decided to go drinking that night.

-Omake-

(Many years later)

-Beacon-

Blake was busy sharpening Gamble Shroud while making sure it wasn't too sharp or too dull. 'This almost looks just right.'

That was when Weiss ran into the room looking fearful. "Blake! We have a problem!"

"What?"

"The high leader of White Fang is outside!"

She went wide eyed and felt a chill go down her spine. 'Oh no.'

"And I think she has hostages!" She said while pulling Blake's arm.

"Hostages?" 'Oh no….not her.'

"Yes now hurry! We need to save them!"

(Outside)

'Please let this be a huge dream.' Blake thought before seeing her parents and Sienna Khan.

"Hello Blake." Smiled Kali while waving to her daughter.

Blake waved back while Weiss looked between her and them with wide eyes as they walked over. "Hey mom."

"What? No hello to your other mom?" Sienna asked with mock sadness. "How cruel of you."

"Uh, hey there." she greeted while seeing Weiss was still shocked. "Uh, this is my friend, Weiss."

"Oh a Schnee." She said looking her over. "How quaint, just like a certain man I loath as much as I can throw him."

"J-Just what's going on?!" she yelled, thankful this was going on outside away from a crowd.

"We came by to pay a visit to our daughter." spoke Ghira.

"And my adorable kitten." Kali smiled while looking at Sienna. "But someone decided to take a day off."

"Well sorry." She rolled her eyes. "I needed one after Adam tried contacting Akela. And he has enough trouble with trying to go to a normal school without getting harassed by humans."

"Don't worry." Ghira sighed. "He's going to be fine."

She sighed. "Ok, I trust you hubby."

Weiss looked very confused. "What's just going on?! Really why is SHE here?!"

"Which one?" asked Kali. "Me or Sienna?"

"If it's me, it's simple." Sienna said while rubbing her nails over Ghira's chest. "I'm married to him, Kali as well."

"...WHAT?!"

Blake sighed. "Can we talk somewhere else? You'll make a scene."

"Sounds good to me." remarked Ghira.

Sienna looked at Weiss before trailing her nails on her hair. "See you around, Schnee."

She shivered as Blake, Kali, Ghira and Sienna walked away. "What….the…." 'I need to go to sleep.' She thought before fainting.


	68. Lin Lin and Saitama

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Lin Lin and Saitama

Series: Onepunch Man

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gouketsu walked onto the ring as the fighters looked at him with caution, fear, or nervousness as the audience ran out screaming in terror. "You… contestants and losers of this tournament, you are the lucky few." He said slowly.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Suiryu who was laid back compared to everyone else. "Who are you?"

"Gouketsu."

"Wait….Gouketsu? The champ?!" Spoke up the announcer in shock, blowing the others away hearing that and peaking Suiryu's interest. "But...that's not possible! He died fighting a monster!"

"No, I was captured and beaten, but I was given a chance to be reborn!" He said with a crazy grin. "The king gave me something that gave me more power than I could even imagine!"

All of them looked at him confused before he tossed several monster cells out in front of them.

"That's why even trash like you can serve a purpose to him. Eat these monster cells and you'll get power like you've never felt before."

"What's the catch?" Lin Lin asked slowly. "There's always a catch."

"Simple, you'll become a monster like me." He grinned making the fighters look at him in horror.

"Become monsters? He's mad." Lightning Max whispered to Sneck.

"Well, he IS a monster, he might have gone crazy." Sneck whispered back.

"Now then, who will go first?" Asked Gouketsu before seeing some look tempted but not move before he narrowed his eyes and landed on Lin Lin. "What about you woman?"

"W-What? Me? No thanks, I'm good." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

He didn't listen though and walked towards them while the crows kept them from running before reaching down and picked her up by the head while she screamed and started to squirm in his grip. "For a martial artist you're still a weak little woman, if you became part of the monster association you might actually become strong."

"I won't lose my humanity, I'll earn my power, not take a shortcut!" She said defiantly.

"Then I'll have to discipline you." He spoke before picking one of the cells up and moved it near her mouth while she went wide eyed.

"Enough!" called Max and Sneck who ran forward and took stances. "Put her down!"

"No, and you fools aren't even close to my power." He said with a frown. They lunged at him before he slowly kicked his foot out which caused them to get sent flying out of the stadium. "Hmm, did I kill them? All I did was tap them."

'All that power! It's unbelievable!' She thought in shock before he turned back to her.

"Alright, now it's time to take your medicine." He spoke pushing the cell against her mouth as she tried to keep it close, but couldn't stop him as the cell went in and was shoved down her throat, making her gag and start choking before it went down, making her gasp and look at her body in horror as she felt it start tingling.

"No, no, please no!" She groaned as he dropped her with a grin.

"Now all of you watch and see what you'll get if you listen." He said as Lin Lin's form began to change.

She started to grow golden brown fur all over her body as her hands and feet began to morph into paws, her teeth sharpened and a long tail began to grow out of her tailbone as her ears began to change. She let out a loud cry which sounded like a growl while her nose changed and her hair unraveled with the bells dangling from the ends before she fell on all fours and panted with wide eyes. "W-what did you do to me?"

"I made you better than you've ever been." He smirked as she looked at her claws and felt a sudden rush of bloodlust go through her mind as her body felt like it just went through her daily exercises and was fully rested, but ten times better. "You're now stronger, faster, better than your human self in every way. Now, it's time for the rest of you to join her."

Some were feeling the pressure, others were nervous, and Suiryu himself was more interested as Lin Lin stood up and started to feel like adrenaline was going through her veins.

"So much power….I feel it coursing through my veins…" She panted as she grinned insanely. She turned towards Rosie and suddenly appeared in front of him before kicking him straight up with a high kick which sent him flying through the air. "I barely used any power!"

"Yes, but the best part is that she is still weaker than me, than possibly all of you if you eat the monster cell." Gouketsu said with a grin, no one seeing a certain bald headed man walking into the stadium.

"We're doomed." Muttered Gatlin while Volten, Benpatsu, Hamukichi, and even Choze walked over and grabbed a cell each. "You can't be serious!"

"Those weaklings know there is no other way to survive, and that I offer them power beyond comprehension, so will you join us as well?" He asked as he looked at the others.

Before any of them, could answer, Sour Face noticed someone moving towards the arena and looked confused.

Lin Lin looked up and spotted Saitama and noticed something familiar about him, though the lack of hair might have something to do with it.

"Am I late?" He casually asked, making Gouketsu turn as the humans with monster cells momentarily halted before actually eating them.

"Who the hell are you? Have you come to join me or die?" He asked with a frown.

"Um, well I went all the way back home to get my costume, so I kinda expected a fight." He replied before Suiryu blinked.

"Hey, you look familiar."

"Oh, hi there." He waved.

"What happened to your hair?"

He blinked and covered his head. 'Crap! I forgot I was wearing a wig.'

"Wait… I know you, you're the one who beat Suiryu but got disqualified for wearing a wig!" Choze said as he narrowed his eyes. "You also beat me in one punch while yawning you bastard!"

"Huh? I did?" He rubbed his cheek. "I don't remember."

"Huh, you must be pretty strong...eat this and join the monster association, or I will kill you personally."

"Nah." Remarked Saitama casually without missing a beat. "They don't look all that tasty, plus I came here to beat you."

"Beat me? HA! Surely you must be joking, I am beyond the limits of normal humans, I am practically a god! What makes you think you can beat me?!"

"Well it'd be weird and off if I came all this way not to do some damage." He remarked rubbing his head while looking away.

'He's something, he's calm and not scared, it's like he doesn't see the power this guys showing.' Thought Suiryu who was a little impressed, but disappointed to see he was supposedly a hero.

"Tch, if you want to die, then don't beg for mercy in the other world." Gouketsu turned all the way to Saitama and suddenly lashed his foot out before it slammed where the hero stood and a huge dust cloud rose up with a shockwave felt by all the humans and monsters.

'Wow, such power! That bald guy couldn't have dodged or survived that!' Lin Lin thought in amazement.

"Man…..that was pretty powerful. I guess it's my turn now, huh?"

"Huh?" The large monster looked down to see Saitama standing, but just pushed a little bit away without any scratches or blood on him. "How are you still standing?"

"I wonder if you'll survive my punch?" He said to himself before seemingly disappearing.

"Hey, where'd he go?" spoke up Sour Face looking around before they saw Saitama reappear on the other side, but Gouketsu noticed and jumped into the air before swinging his fist down right on top of him, causing another huge shockwave with a crater forming.

'Not even he could have survived that.' Thought Suiryu who rotated his arms as Gouketsu stood up and looked down at the hole with nothing moving.

"Figures he was all talk and luck." He turned to the others, but heard some movement and turned around to see Saitama's head pop up from the hole and look around.

"Wow, this is the second time I felt like a bamboo shoot."

"How are you alive? Are you some type of monster?" He asked in shock as Lin Lin's eyes widened in shock.

'How powerful is he?!'

"Well, this is fun, but there's a sale later, so let's wrap this up." He said as he pulled himself out of the ground.

Gouketsu growled before his arms lashed out numerous times and slammed into him over and over with each hit making a loud boom that shook the air and blew the crows, Lin Lin, and fighters back while stunned at the sight.

'This guy is a human, but he's taking Gouketsu's punches like they're nothing!' Lin Lin thought as he yawned before he started to bring his arm back.

"Normal punch."

'Tch, he can try, but it won't reach me anyway.' thought Gouketsu who kept up his punches while seeing Saitama's fist swing at him, but it didn't reach and he smirked before suddenly felt a huge force that was like it pushed him back, not realizing until it was too late the upper half of him was just blown off.

Everyone stared in shock as half the stadium was painted red with the monsters blood, staring at the man who had killed him like it was nothing.

"Damn it! One punch again!" He frowned looking at it while the humans holding monster cells dropped them and felt fear grip them at what would happen if they changed. "I was hoping he'd last much longer." He said before noticing Lin Lin. "Oh, I missed you, are you with him?" He asked as he turned to her.

She felt a cold sweat while the shock from seeing that snapped her out of her bloodlust and held her claws up. "N-No! No no no! No way!"

"Oh." he turned to the monster crows and pointed to them. "What about them?"

"T-They were with him." She said nervously. 'Oh god, he was ready to kill me! And now I'm a monster…. Every hero will try to kill me now! What am I going to do now?'

Saitama made his way towards the crows before Suiryu walked over and held his arm out.

"Let me handle them, they're not as tough as the other guy, so let me have them. Afterwards I'll want a rematch with you." He remarked casually while walking towards the crows. 'He's amazingly strong, maybe if I can go all out with him he'll see being a hero isn't all that cracked up to be."

"Ok." He casually said before turning to the others and noticed the monster cells. "What are those?"

"Nothing!" Cried out Choze who quickly stamped on them with a nervous sweat. 'Revenge be damned! My genes can't compare to him! I'll just have to be the ultimate human being without being a monster or he'll end me!'

"Oh, ok." He said casually as Lin Lin kept looking at him nervously.

'What am I going to do, what am I going to do?! My life is over, he's not an S class and he's this strong, how strong are the S class, how am I going to survive?'

He turned to her making her stiffen up and walked over. "If you're not with him, then are you working by yourself?"

"N-no, I'm not a monster! O-or, at least I wasn't, he turned me into one against my will." She stammered nervously.

"It's true, we all saw it." Spoke up Sour Face. "That's Lin Lin, she was the one who fought against Lightning Max and lost."

"Huh…. I think I remember that…. So you're a monster now?" He said casually as he looked her over.

She nodded while gulping. "So, what are you going to do to me?"

"Eh, nothing, you're not trying to fight me or hurt anyone so I won't punch you." He replied before turning to the other fighters. "I'd head to the hospital, I went by there and had to fight a bunch of monsters, so you should be alright on your own, I'm going to the other side of the city."

"O-ok, whatever you say." Benpatsu said nervously as they began to leave right as Suiryu finished destroying the crows.

"There, now, about our rematch." He said with a grin.

"Sorry, maybe next time." He replied while walking away before Lin Lin ran over.

"Wait! Don't leave." She spoke up. "If some heroes see me they'll attack first, you've gotta help."

"Well, if you stick close I might be able to keep an eye on you."

"Ok! Anything to avoid being killed!" She said as she got right next to the bald hero.

"It can't be that bad, if you got this far the rest probably ran off." Spoke Suiryu walking over nonchalantly.

"It never hurts to be sure." remarked Saitama.

"Yeah… so, where do you live? I need to find you someday for our rematch."

"Oh, well my address is-" He was cut off when a large figure crashed down behind him which caught Suiryu and Lin Lin off guard. "Heh? Who is that?" He asked as he turned around.

"Hahahaha! I found you!" Laughed the creature as it rose to reveal a large hyena with muscles and shorts while he towered over them all. "I knew if I followed your scent I'd find you and kill you for all the other monsters you killed."

"...who are you?" Asked Saitama with a blink.

"Who am I? I am the Laughing Killer, I am the perfect hyena hybrid, and I will be your doom, now prepare to join all the monsters you killed in th-" He was cut off when Saitama punched him, a frown on his face.

"You talk too much." he remarked while Lin Lin rubbed her eyes as the body fell down.

"H...How are you able to do that?! You...all you're doing is using a single punch."

"Simple, I trained." He said as he began to walk forward.

"Must have been pretty intense." Idly remarked Suiryu.

"It was." He said as they began to follow him. "It's actually the reason I'm bald."

"Really? Wow… it must have been really intense." Lin Lin said in amazement. 'I wonder if he's willing to give some tips, provided I survive.'

"Yep….I better hurry if I want to get to the sale in time." He said mostly to himself.

The three kept going with Suiryu bored with the lack of monsters, Saitama neutral, and Lin Lin just relieved no heroes were mistaking her as attacking the two males.

"So… why did you become a hero?" Suiryu asked out of boredom.

He stopped and turned to him with a serious expression. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, why become a hero when you could have been a martial artist?" He asked, noticing how serious Saitama got.

'It must be something huge.' Thought Lin Lin noticing it.

"Well….it's a hobby." He replied as his face returned to normal.

"A...hobby?" They said slowly, dumbstruck by his answer.

"Yep."

"You're...you're serious?" Spoke Lin Lin in befuddlement.

"Yeah, I wasn't good at anything until I started this, so it became kind of a hobby."

"Wait, then what about you going in the tournament?"

"Oh, well I decided to try and see what it was like since I heard about the hero hunter Garou and thought it might be a good chance to see other types of martial arts." He said before adding. "Plus I could have used the prize money."

"Wow… just wow… that was kind of a let down…"

Lin Lin nodded before seeing a large plant like monster up ahead with various vines crashing through buildings with the top opening up and having razor sharp teeth inside. "Look!"

"Huh, I guess there wasn't any heros to deal with this one." He said in boredom as he kept walking forward. "I guess I'll deal with it."

Lin Lin watched him before feeling something click and put a claw on his shoulder. "Wait, let me fight it."

"Heh? Ok, if you want to, just don't take to long, the sale ends at three."

"What's with you and sales?" Asked Suiryu.

"I have some coupons and the sale means the stuff I need to get will be real cheap."

"Man, you're like an old lady." He chuckled as Lin Lin approached the monster.

'Ok, I need to try and get use to this body if I'm stuck like this. Just don't lose control, use the muscles you had before.' She thought while taking a deep breath while clenching her muscles. She narrowed her eyes and began to run towards the monster, going faster than ever before she jumped up and aimed a kick at it.

The plant turned and let out a roar before the kick hit it's stem, causing it to reel back while she back flipped and lunged again before cutting into the body, making it roar out in pain.

"Heh, you're not so tough, are you?" She said with a small grin before she began to charge it again. She punched it against one of the petals and swung part of her hair with the bells on it against the side of it, which had more power than she thought as the plant cried out again. 'I don't feel winded or like I'm actually trying, this feels like some game.'

"Wow, she's pretty good, I guess that monster seed really improved her power." Suiryu said in amazement.

Lin Lin landed and swung her tail which gave a cut against one of the vines before her claws lashed out and diced several more up into tiny pieces without missing a beat. 'Die, die, die!' She thought as her new monster part began to take over.

"Hey Lin Lin, I think it's beat." Called out Saitama, making her slap herself and shake her head.

"Sorry, I got carried away." She said sheepishly.

Suiryu whistled at the remains of the creature which stopped moving. "Damn, you're pretty powerful now, this thing looks more like a salad now than a monster."

"How you feeling?" Saitama asked while she took more deep calming breaths.

"I… I feel like I just got of an adrenaline rush." She said. "I guess that's part of being a monster…"

"At least you're managing to keep your mind in tact." he replied while a small flower attached to the plant twitched near Lin Lin's feet.

"Yeah, I guess so, though I feel like I almost lost it during the fight." She admitted with a sigh. "If I lose it, and don't keep it together, can you...fix that?"

"How?" he tilted his head.

"You know, the same thing you did to Gouketsu."

"Oh… you want me to punch you?" He asked as the flower started to open up and lightly spray a pink mist from it. "You won't survive that, remember?"

"Yeah, but then what do I do if I lose control?" She asked as the mist began to slowly grow around, neither the hero's or martial artists noticing. "I could end up slaughtering innocent people, they'd want my head in an instant."

"Ok… then I'll just tie you up until you come back to normal." He replied while she looked at him like he was nuts. "Maybe there's some scientists who can turn you back to normal."

"I don't think there is anyone who can fix… this." She said as she gestured at herself as the mist began to reach her chest. She breathed some of it and looked at him while her chest felt tingly. "You might be strong, but even you can't pull off miracles."

"But isn't it part of a martial artist's duty to not stop?" He asked confused. "If you don't try, doesn't that count?"

"Yeah, I guess so…. But I've never heard of a monster turning human." 'Wow, he really believes in me.' She thought as she kept staring at him with a small blush forming. 'He's pretty nice, even though I can't tell what he's thinking.'

"Hey, I think I'm going to head off and see if there's any monsters left to fight, you two ok on your own?"

"Um, maybe I should go with you." Spoke Lin Lin. "Just in case you need some assistance." She said as she walked closer to him. "I-if that is ok with you, there still might be heroes around."

"Works for me." He turned to Suiryu. "What about you?"

"I might go back to the stadium, I forgot to grab my prize, I'll find you later for our rematch." He remarked turning and walked off as Lin Lin felt a little satisfaction while feeling more warm.

'Yes, it's just me and Saitama-kun now…. Wait, why did I call him Saitama-kun?' She thought confused while her tail swished a little. "So… where are we going now Saitama-kun?" She asked as they began to walk down the street.

"Well things look clear for now, so I can make it to the sale, wanna come with?"

"S-sure." She said with a smile.

(Time skip)

Saitama looked at the store, which was half wrecked, and dropped his coupons while his eye seemed to twitch slightly.

"Um… Saitama-kun?" Lin Lin asked nervously. "Are you ok? You've been standing there for five minutes…."

"The sale is gone….and I saved up so much." He spoke before slumping his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. "Damn it, now I gotta wait till later when it's rebuilt."

"Well… half the stores still here... and no one is watching… we could help with the clean up by taking all this left behind food away?" She offered with a grin.

"No, then that's stealing." He replied before turning and walking down the street. "There'll be another sale, but waiting is gonna be boring."

"Oh…. I guess so." She replied while following and felt her body get more warm the closer she got to him. 'He's so patient and willing to wait, that's something not many heroes have nowadays.'

'Damn it, I guess I'll have to ask Genos to pick up some food, I hope none of the other stores got hit.' He thought before Lin Lin softly grabbed his arm and wrapped her arms around it. "Uh? Why are you holding my arm so close?"

"Um…. I just wanna make sure people know I'm with you?" She replied while trying to sound sincere.

"Huh, ok then." He said with a shrug. 'She must be worried about the other heros.'

'Wow, he feels warm.' She thought as she leaned into his arm as they walked, a smile on her face.

"Well, we're almost to my apartment, will you be ok getting back to your home alone?"

"Um, why don't I stick with you a bit more until it gets dark?" She said quickly as she tightened her grip on him.

"Huh… ok, if you want." He said casually as they began to enter the building. "It's kinda small so be careful where you walk."

"Ok." She said as she looked around. "It's kinda quiet in here, is there anyone else here?"

"Genos stops by whenever he wants since he likes to consider him my student."

'So there's no one else here… maybe I could move in with him.' She thought with a smile as he stopped in front of a door. He opened it up as they walked in and she looked around. "Wow… kind of small."

"Yeah, but it's cheap." He said as he walked in before noticing she was still latched onto his arm. "You can let go of my arm now."

"Oh, um… ok." She said with a frown as she reluctantly let go of him. "Hey Saitama-kun, just to be sure I'm safe, do you think I could stay the night?"

"Hmmmm…. Sure, the monster attacks are still happening so you could get mistaken for one." He said as he sat down in front of his tv.

'Yes!' She thought before sitting down next to him while not noticing her tail wagging.


	69. Johnna and Dukey

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Johnna and Dukey

Series: Johnny Test

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Johnny! Where are you?" Called Mary and Susan as they walked into the living room. They had a brand new experiment (of course) for him and needed to try it out as soon as possible.

"Where is he? The tracking chip says he's in the house." Mary said to Susan in confusion as she looked at a small device.

"You don't think he found it and tossed it away, do you?"

"No, I don't think he found it, and even if he did he's not smart enough to do it."

That's when Johnny walked by eating a candy bar. "Sup."

"Johnny, there you are! We need a favor." Mary said as she grabbed him.

"Let me guess, experiment?" He raised an eyebrow. "'Cause that's the only reason you ever come to me about. Ever considered using a hamster for a test subject?"

"We tried, but eventually the pet stores refused to sell us any more, and you're a way cheaper alternative." Susan said.

"Besides, this experiment is guaranteed to be something you'll love."

"Gee, haven't heard that before." He bit into his sugary treat. "Let's take a look at it and get this over with."

"Great! Come with us." Mary said as they began to run towards the lab, practically dragging Johnny behind them.

When they got to the lab they had Johnny look at a small container of salt with him looking at them with a 'wtf' expression. "What is this, are you trying to test a new type of salt?"

"In a way."

"As in the same kind of stuff you tried to have me use, which need I remind you, made me a girl?!" He cried out with exasperation.

"Relax Johnny, at least it helped you and Dukey with Eugene." spoke Susan.

"Oh yeah, being turned into a hulking freakish mutant right after I lose something important makes it all so much more better."

"Don't worry, we made sure to improve this one. We just need you to test it for us to make sure it's safe for us to use so we can use it and get Gil."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to try this thing that will most likely change my gender AND do something unexpected?"

"You've tested out stuff that's made you turn purple, unexpected is part of science."

"I dunno…. What's in it for me?" He asked with a frown.

"You owe us for last time."

"Which one?"

"The time we did your homework so you wouldn't get stuck in summer school."

'Oh right.' He thought before shrugging. "Ok, but if I get stuck like something weird, you owe me three favors."

"Sure, whatever you say, now eat the salt." Mary said as she and Susan went behind some blast shields.

He groaned and took it before gulping and started sprinkling some on his tongue, then swallowed it next. He waited and blinked while looking at himself. "Nothing."

"Huh, that's weird, he should be changing by now." Mary said in confusion before Johnny's eyes widened. "Oh, I think it's starting."

He groaned and dropped the salt before grabbing at his chest and felt a burning feeling. "Ugh, this feels like I just ate dad's meatloaf." He felt himself grow several feet taller in under a few seconds as his hips and butt inflated out and he grew two large D-cup breasts on his chest and his face gained feminine features as his hair grew a bit, and he felt his manhood vanish and be replaced with something else.

"Alright, it worked." Smiled Susan while Johnny rubbed her head.

"Ow, this is still weird." She spoke in a feminine voice while looking herself over. "Funny, I still look better than both of you." She said with a smug grin as Susan and Mary frowned.

"Really? Well, then you wouldn't mind helping us out with another experiment, would you Johnny?" Mary asked as she began to hit some buttons.

"Sure, I'll just add that to the other five favors."

"You said it was three." Frowned Susan.

"Sorry, I don't remember." She smirked.

"Well, let's see how you do after this experiment." Mary said as a small robot rolled towards Johnny with a small laser gun pointed at her. "Just let the ray hit you and then we'll turn you back, ok?"

"Sure, this'll be a cinch."

"Good, then here we go!" Susan said as she hit a button, making the laser fire a pink beam at Johnny. The beam hit him and he began to feel funny.

"Huh, ok I'm feeling something." She remarked while feeling a tingling sensation over her skin. Suddenly golden fur began to grow out of her skin, her ears began longer and dog like as a tail started to grow out of her tail bone as her face started to become more dog like. "Woah! Hey, what is this?"

"Well, you were acting a bit like a bitch so we decided to turn you into one temporarily, though you should have turned into a full dog, not a hybrid." Mary said as Johnny's feet turned into dog paws.

She jumped and saw her hands stay the same while looking at her tail which wagged and held her muzzle. "Ok, this is weird. Being turned into a girl is freaky, being turned into a dog was actually easier and fun, but together? That's insane!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, calm down, we'll turn you back in a minute, we're just gonna collect some data quick." Susan said with a grin as she and Mary typed quickly on the keyboard.

She groaned and crossed her arms while noting her clothes had shrunk due to the growth. 'I forgot about that part.' She thought as she looked down at her new, furry breasts. 'Did they get bigger since last time? I don't remember my shirt being this tight.'

The ray kept going while the two downloaded the data onto a backup drive.

"And…. there, done! We have all the information we need." Susan said as she looked up to see the ray still hitting Johnny.

"Good, now get me back to normal."

"Fine, we will." Mary said as she and Susan hit some more buttons and the ray turned from purple to blue. "There, that should turn you back into a boy and a human."

She sighed with relief and waited, but looking at her hands they stayed the same. "Um….. why am I still furry and female?" She asked as she looked up to her sisters with a frown.

"Uh, give it more time, it probably needs a minute or so." Spoke Mary.

"Ok….if you say so." Johnny said as the twin red heads began to type more frantically. She tapped her foot on the floor while waiting for about a minute to two and sighed. "Any time guys."

The girls looked at each other nervously before Mary gulped and said. "Um….Johnny, there seems to be a slight problem….we can't turn you back."

"What?!" She yelled out while going wide eyed. "What do you mean you can't turn me back?!"

"Well….remember that salt you tried? It seems we did too good a job on it, it changed your entire body down to the molecular structure to that of a girl, making it your permanent form, but it also made your form unstable, so we could have turned you back then. But, since the dog beam hit you shortly after you had the salt it fused with the female form and locked your body in place, making it impossible to turn you back to normal." Susan said nervously.

"You've gotta be-wait, why did you even wanna use a dog beam on me in the first place? I've been one before."

"Well, we were annoyed with you so we thought we could get back at you by turning you into a female dog for a bit…. But it went wrong." Susan said with a frown. "And we wanted to see if you being female would change the outcome of the beam…. And apparently it did."

"So you mean to tell me I'm one hundred percent a half woman-human dog...thing?!" She growled while her ears and tail drooped.

"Um….. yes?" Mary said nervously as she hit a few more buttons and a wall rose up around Johnny right before she tried to lunge at the girls.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled with a growl as her hands popped out claws and swung at the wall in anger she didn't think she had. "Turn me back now!"

"We can't! At least not yet! But we will find a way, we promise." Susan said as Johnny kept clawing at the wall. "Until then….. We have a backup plan."

"So just try to take some calming breaths." Spoke Mary.

"Calming breaths…. How can I be calm? I can't let mom and dad find this out! I'd be grounded for ever, and so would you two!" She growled in anger. She tried running around the wall and lunged at them with her teeth bared before they jumped and ran with her chasing them. "You're dead meat!"

"Lab defense bots, grab the dog human hybrid and bring her to level B-1!" Shouted the girls as they ran from Johnny. "We can't cure you if you kill us!"

She let out a bark before two robots moved out and grabbed her while she squirmed and got pulled back. "Let me go! I'm going to make you pay!" She shouted as the robots began to drag her away from the red heads who were panting.

"Ok, so maybe the canine DNA is making her a bit grumpy."

"I'll chew on your heads!"

"Correction, a lot grumpy."

"Agreed, we better let her cool down in her new home." Mary said as the robots began to drag Johnny towards an elevator. She saw her try biting at one of the arms and winced seeing her tug on it before the doors shut. "You think mom and dad will relax when we tell them it was an accident?"

"No way, they won't listen to reason, they will freak out and ban us from the lab for life…. We have no choice but to initiate the backup plan." Susan said as she hit some buttons and a pod began to rise out of the floor.

"Let's just hope this one doesn't explode like the others." She said as the pod began to open and a figure walked out to reveal itself to be….Johnny."

"Johnny, act normal and go about your life, understood?"

"You got it brainy sis." He said before he began to walk away.

"Now, I hope Johnny can wait while we try to find some kind of cure." Susan said as she and Mary began to get to work.

(Meanwhile)

Said girl growled and kept struggling in the hold. "Let me go!" She said as the robots held onto her before the doors opened to reveal a large room with a bed and a few other things in it with reinforced metal covering the walls, floor and ceiling.

They moved over and dropped her down on the bed before sliding over through the doors before they shut and were sealed shut just as she ran over and started clawing at them.

"Let me out, let me out!" She shouted before she heard a sound behind her, making her turn around to see two holograms of her sisters in the middle of the room.

"Hello Johnny, if you're seeing this something went wrong, and we have to hide you for awhile." Mary started as Johnny growled.

"You're darn right! Let me out of this room!"

"Anyway, don't bother escaping, this room is made of strengthened steel, strong enough to withstand a nuke, and to keep you from escaping from the elevator a collar should be attaching itself to you any second now." Susan said as Johnny's eyes widened.

"Oh no you don't! I'm getting out!" She shouted before a hole opened and a metal collar shot out of it and landed on her neck, clamping closed before a green light lit up.

"The collar will shock you every time you try to leave and alert the robots."

She growled and tried swiping at the holograms, which did squat.

"You're gonna stay here, food, water and anything else you need will be sent to you, and don't bother thinking someone will notice you're gone, we have that covered." Mary said as Johnny growled more. "Just think of this as a vacation until we get the problem solved up."

"You two will pay for this!" She shouted before the holograms disappeared. "Damn it, get back here, I wanna talk to you two! Hell I'd take anyone! Even mom, dad, or Dukey!"

"Request acknowledged, sending Dukey."

"Wait, what?" She asked before a hole opened in the ceiling and a familiar canine came falling down it. "Dukey?"

"Ow!" He cried out before rubbing his head and groaned. "What just happened? Can't a dog take a nap in peace?"

"Dukey! I am so glad to see you!" Johnny said as her canine friend turned his head to her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Woah, since when did we get another dog around here? And what's with the fashion sense? Reminds me of my best bud Johnny, but I don't think his hair works with you sweetie."

"Dukey, it's me, Johnny!" She said as she tried to ignore everything else he had just said.

"You? Johnny? Yeah right. I saw him upstairs right before my nap." He waved off while walking over and around her. "I mean, my pal is a guy, a kid, and trust me, one hundred percent hu-"

"You're obsessed with coffee and meat, and it's my sisters who got you to talk." She cut him off.

"-man….. Johnny?! That's you? How are you…. Like this?" He shouted in shock. "You're a hot female dog!"

"The girls made me eat some moe of that salt, then they hit me with a beam that turned me into this!" She spoke standing up and gesturing to her body.

"So wait...they wanted to make you a female dog?"

"No, they wanted me to test that stupid salt, then try to make me a dog right after, and then tossed me in here because they can't change me back!"

"Wait, so you're stuck like this?!" Dukey said in shock. "That's insane!"

"How do you think I feel! You never had to become a girl before, it was weird before and now it's completely horrible right now with all this stuff!"

"Hey, it could be worse, you could be part cat." Dukey said with a shrug. "Though the being female part does kinda suck, at least you're a dog, right?"

"I was already a dog before, and I'd rather stick with the gender I was born with if I was gonna end up one again." She groaned as tugged at her new collar. "And to make it worse they stuck this stupid collar on me."

"A collar? Please, I can get that off in no time flat." He said as Johnny pointed to hers. "Now let's see…..oh boy, this is pretty high tech…" He said as he saw that it was locked tight with no seams on it to pry it off. "Let me try and chew it off."

"Alright, the sooner it's off the better." She said as she felt a bit warm inside.

He moved over and tried biting it and gave it a yank, but a huge shock hit them both all of a sudden.

"OUCH! Damn it… I guess it's staying on." Groaned Dukey who was smoking from the shock.

"Ow…" Johnny groaned as she tried to get back up. "Damn it, I'm trapped in here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, at least as long as that collars on." Frowned Dukey. "But what I don't get is why I was dumped down here."

"Well, I was calling out in anger and I said your name and suddenly you were falling down here." She said as she tugged at her tight fitting clothes.

"Well they're bound to let us out eventually, right?"

"Yeah, though theoretically they could keep you here forever, they've already replaced you with a copy so they don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, wait what?!"

"Oh yeah, they must have because I thought I saw you just seconds before I got here acting like normal, they must have prepared for this in advance." He replied before seeing her scowl and let out a deep growl. "Hey, calm down, there's nothing you can do, they are in complete control right now, you should be happy they didn't do something crazy like send you to the pound or something."

"I'm gonna rip their throats out when I get out of here!"

"I don't think that's gonna happen…. And I better go, dinner's soon and if I'm not there they'll suspect something is up." Dukey said as he made his way to the elevator.

"I tried, they're locked." She started before they suddenly opened for Dukey.

"Huh, I guess they're just supposed to keep you in the room…. I'll see you after supper." He waved before she darted out of the room with a yip of joy, but suddenly got a huge shock as a result.

"OW! No fair!" She growled as the doors closed, trapping her in the room again. "I'm not gonna forget this Susan and Mary, never!"

Meanwhile Dukey was walking out of the elevator into the lab when he spotted the two scientists. "Hey, what's the big idea mutating Johnny into a dog girl?!"

"Relax, we've mutated her into worse, same with you on occasion."

"Yeah, but you've always fixed him almost immediately! Is he….she stuck like that?"

"Well in the meantime, yes."

He stood up and held his head. "You two gotta do something!"

"We are, we've made it so her disappearance won't be noticed, and we've been going over the data we collected…. But it doesn't look good."

"So your idea is lock her up and replace him-er, her, with a clone? You've done some messed up stuff, but that takes the cake."

"Hey, she was trying to kill us and the clone was suppose to be temporary! But now it has to be permanent." Mary shot back.

"Only AFTER you changed him!"

"Relax ok, we're gonna figure out a solution." Spoke Susan. "Besides, think of it this way, you really think our parents would be able to handle the fact Johnny is a dog AND female at the same time?"

"Well….. No, not really." He admitted.

"You see, we know what we're doing, and we know that Johnny needs to be confined, her condition is only going to get worse over time." Mary added as Dukey's eyes widened.

"Wait, what do you mean? Is she gonna turn into a monster? Grow huge? Lose her hair?"

"No, no, and no, physically she won't change much, but mentally she is going to deteriorate, her mind is trying to cope with the changes and the beam that made her half dog left an imprint, over time she will forget stuff and start to act more and more like a dog, we don't know when it will stop, it might get to the point where she believes she is just a regular dog."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, and that's why we're doing everything we can to stop it from happening to Johnn- wait, we need to give her a new name."

"And why is that?" He frowned. "That's still your br-er, sister!"

"We know that, but it'd be pretty awkward to call her Johnny with her gender changed."

"Plus, this way we can talk about her without mom or dad or even Johnny clone catching on, so what should her new name be?" Susan asked curiously.

"What about Johnna?" suggested Mary.

"Ugh… fine, that works. So how fast is she going to deteriorate?" Dukey asked with a groan.

"Our numbers show in about six months."

"So in six months she's going to go from being Johnny to being a anthro female dog? That's crazy, can you two find a cure before then?"

"We'll do all we can, but it's gonna be tough."

"Fine," He turned and walked away. "But if Johnny really does lose his mind, it'll be on both your heads."

(Later)

Johnny, or rather Johnna was sitting in her new bed, looking bored out of her mind. She was tired of trying to claw through the walls and just wished there was at least tv or video games in here. "Ugh, it's so boring in here! Why couldn't the girls give me a tv at least?" She groaned as she tugged at her clothes again.

Lately it was like her clothes felt off, which was weird cause she wasn't hot or cold.

"Did that ray the girls hit me with affect my clothes? They feel kinda itchy." She muttered to herself. She scratched her neck and arms before seeing part of the wall open up before a bowl slid out with two steaks in it with the scent reaching her nose. "Mmmmm….. That smells really good, but why is it in a bowl?" She said as she began to walk towards it before noticing there was no silverware. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me, they're not serious are they?"

As if to answer her question another bowl slid out, this one full of water.

"Oh come on!" She growled before noticing a name printed on both of the bowls. "Johnna? Did they forget how to spell my name or is this one huge joke?" She growled. 'That's another thing I'll keep in mind when I'm back to normal.' She thought before she smelled it again and her mouth watering. 'Well, food is food, no matter where it is….'

She leaned down and bit into the steaks which tasted better than she thought while her stomach grumbled. "More, I need more!" She muttered as she began to dig into the steaks, pushing her head into the bow as her tail wagging as she ate. 'Wow, this is pretty good! Thank god they didn't try to serve me dad's meatloaf.' She thought as she kept eating before she finished the steaks. "Ah, that hit the spot." She said before looking at the other bowl.

She leaned in and started lapping it up without realizing it and sighed. "That hit the spot."

Her ears suddenly perked up as she turned her head to see the elevator's doors opening. Out stepped Dukey who yawned while drinking some coffee. "Dukey!"

"Hey Johnna, how are you doing?" He asked as he walked towards her. "Sorry it took so long, I had to trick your replacement so he didn't find out."

"Wait, so not even my clone knows what's going on?"

"Nope, the girls made sure otherwise he'd freak out, go through a sorta early life crisis, and probably blab to your folks, something I'm half tempted." He muttered.

"Wow, that's crazy…. Hey, I think you messed up my name earlier, you called me Johnna instead of Johnny." She said as she walked towards a couch and sat down.

"Well, that's another problem." He sighed. "The girls think it makes more sense to give you a girl's name since you ARE technically one now."

"What?! Oh no, no no no no no! No way! I'm not giving up my name too!" She growled.

"Easy there, easy." He spoke up nervously. "I told them it was much, but at least they didn't try to put a name on you that didn't sound remotely like yourself. At the very least it still sounds like you, in a way."

"But it's still not my name! This is crazy…. Wait, that's why they put it on the bowls! They're treating me like a dog!"

"Bowls? What bowls?"

"The ones that slid into the room with meat and water in them!" She said as she pointed to where they were only to see them gone now.

"Um, there aren't any bowls, but considering these are the girls we're talking about, I'll take your word for it."

"Ugh, this sucks, first they stick me down here with nothing to do, then my clothes feel weird, now they've even changed my name and are treating me like a dog! Can this get any worse?!" She whined.

Dukey walked over and patted her on the back. 'Should I tell her? I mean she's already feeling down, well he, whatever! If I say anything she'll freak out and make her depressed.' He thought before gulping and saying." Hey, let's take your mind off all of this, you wanna have some fun?" He offered.

"How? I can't leave, there's no tv, games, I might as well wear an orange jumpsuit cause this is worse than prison."

"Well… I'll go ask the girls for a tv or something, I'll be back in a bit, ok?" He said as he got up.

"Fine, whatever." She sighed laying on the couch.

(Later)

Johnna was pacing back and forth in the room as she scratched at her clothes. "Come on Dukey, where are you?" She groaned before glaring at her clothes. "And why are you so uncomfortable?!"

That's when the doors opened and Dukey came in with a tv in his hands while grunting. "Hey Johnna, I got a tv, luckily the girls figured this would happen, but apparently they couldn't install it beforehand and wanted me to carry it to ya."

"Finally! I was so bored! And my clothes itch so much!" She said as he set the tv down on the ground before plugging it in.

"Well…. I might know why they itch, you're part dogs, dogs don't wear clothes."

"I know that, but there's NO way I'm gonna take these off just to give those two satisfaction." She huffed before taking the remote that came with the tv and turned it on to show a hockey match. "Sweet, now this is what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sweet, mindless tv." Dukey said with a grin as he sat down on the couch. "So…. how do you plan to deal with your clothes if you don't take them off?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Simple, I'm gonna keep them on as long as possible until I'm back to normal." She replied like it was obvious.

"Ok…. good luck with that, though I think the girls might win in the end, they usually do." He said with a shrug.

"Trust me Dukey, I can keep my clothes on no problem." She waved off while one of the players checked another into the side making her cheer.

(Later)

"It's been a week and she's still wearing her clothes…. Though it looks like she's starting to lose it." Mary said as she looked at a monitor. On it showed Johnna scratching more while flipping through channels. "Any progress so far on the serum?"

"None so far, it seems like her genetic structure is pretty solid and unmovable…. She probably stinks, right? It's been a week since she's had a bath or shower or changed clothes."

"That's why if she's gonna be stubborn about it, we'll use one of the bath bots to fix that."

"Agreed, let's do it now, the robot workers just finished installing the necessary installments to make it easier." Susan said with a grin as she hit a red button.

In the room Johnna kept scratching while biting at her arm as she tried to watch some action movie. "Damn it, do I have fleas? It itches so much." She grumbled before hearing the elevator door start to open. "Hey Dukey, you're here early." She said, not looking up.

She got several beeps in response along with a wheel which moved towards her. "Wait, you're not Dukey!" She said as she looked up to see a bath bot. "No! Stay back!"

It made more sounds before several arms reached out and grabbed her before a hose and arms with sponges moved over.

"No, no. no!" She shouted before lashing out with one of her paws hitting it on it's head. "Let me go! I don't want a bath!"

It reeled back, but turned back before the hose hit with her water and the sponge arms began to lathering her all over.

"No, stop it!" She shouted as holes opened in the ceiling and robotic arms came down and started to rip off her clothes as part of the floor opened up and a bathtub full of soapy water emerged. She growled and tried biting the arms off before it dumped her in it with warm water before it continued to scrub her all over.

"I'm going to kil-!" She started before the bot dunked her under the water, cutting her off. She thrashed around as the bot diligently scrubbed over her entire body before the water started to drain. When it was out she was growling and her fur was all wet. She let out a bark before biting one of the bath bot's arms off and actually clawed part of it's head off before jumping out and started shaking the water out of her coat. "Ugh, that sucked! I'm going to get you girls for this!" She shouted before the bath bot grabbed her again. "Hey, the baths done, what are you doing?" She shouted before seeing it bring out hair dryers. "Oh come on!"

It started them which made her fur blowback for a few minutes before turning them off as she blinked and her hair puffed up.

"Stupid robot!" She growled angrily. 'At least it didn't try to groom me like a dog.'

The bot moved away while she matted her fur down with a huff.

"Susan, Mary, if you're hearing this, you better hope I don't get out of here with my teeth still sharp, otherwise you'll get a few scars to show off to Gill." She growled as she looked around for her clothes only to find them gone. "Hey! Give me my clothes back!"

"Do you think we should?" asked Mary.

"Considering how stubborn she is, and the chance she won't remember herself, we'll just leave her like this. Once we find a cure then she can have clothes."

"Yeah, or if she really pushes it we can give her a dress, either way she won't be wearing anything." Chuckled Mary as they watched Johnna shout for her clothes.

(Later)

She was annoyed and watching tv about some crazed scientist trying to take over the world. "Stupid girls stealing my clothes, now I'm stuck naked." She grumbled as she crossed her arms as the elevator doors began to open. "If this is another bath bot I'm gonna really show you how much of a dog I am!"

"Johnna? How are you doing, I heard Mary and Susan gave you a bath." Dukey said before seeing her and getting shocked. "You're naked!"

"I know!" She growled while crossing her arms. "Stupid twins took them away and didn't give me anything new to wear."

"Well…. It does solve the clothes issue if you think about it." He said with a shrug as he tried not to stare at her. He saw her chest clear as day and gulped while feeling his face heat up. 'Ok, try not to stare, this is your best bud for crying out loud! And she was a guy! Just keep that in your head and you should be good.' He thought as he walked towards her and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I know, but it just makes me feel more like a dog! I'm positive that if I wasn't trapped in here they would take me for a walk!"

"Huh, that would be good exercise…. Mary, remind me to build an auto walker for Johnna in her room." Susan said as they monitored the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure we might wanna hold back or she really will try to tear us apart, I mean even with a collar she seems to be getting more and more upset with us."

"Fine, but we are gonna have to do it eventually, we don't want her to get overweight due to lack of exercise. We'll build it later after she's cooled down a bit."

"I mean just look at me! I'm naked, a girl, and I got these." Johnna poked at her breasts. "This is so unfair! They feel weird, they're a bit heavy, and I'm sure they're growing bigger! This sucks!" She groaned as she crossed her arms. "At least I have you Dukey, that hasn't changed."

He shook his head and patted her back. "You betcha buddy, and look at this way, no homework am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…. But this still feels weird." She said as she stared at the tv.

"Buck up, I'm sure they'll get you back to normal in no time flat." He smiled even though inside he felt sad. 'I hate lying to her, but if it means she can be happy, then at the least her last memories are gonna be good ones.'

"Yeah, I bet I'll be fixed by the end of the week!" She said with a grin.

(Timeskip)

"Ugh, it's been a month, this sucks!" Groaned Johnna as she lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Staring at the same ceiling and walls is enough to make die of boredom.' She thought when suddenly two holograms of her twin sisters appeared in the middle of her room. "Mary? Susan? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Johnna, we just wanted to let you know we know about your boredom and have a solution."

"Really? What is it?" She asked as she got up from her bed. "Did you find a cure? Am I finally getting out of here?"

"Well no, but we do have something to help you get plenty of exercise." Susan said as the doors opened and a robot that looked human with multiple arms holding a leash walked in. "Say hello to the dog walker 9000. It will lead you to the designated fitness area we built under your living space to help you get exercise."

"I can walk just fine on my own." She frowned. "Besides, I'm done listening to your robots."

"Don't worry Johnna, this robot is mostly designed just to monitor you and keep you healthy, it's the perfect pe-er, fitness helper, plus you can't go to the area without it or without the leash on, just some extra measures to ensure you don't get hurt or try to escape." Mary said as the robot began to approach Johnna.

She growled and bit on one of the hands before tugging. To her annoyance the robot wasn't deterred and nimbly grabbed her collar with the other hands and quickly attached the leash to it.

"We also made this one extra durable and bite proof, just for you."

"Screw you!" she growled before getting tugged out of the room. The robot pulled her onto the elevator which didn't shock her before it closed and began to descend. "You're lucky I can't bust you up or I'd be out of here."

"There there girl, we'll be there soon." The robot responded in a robotic female voice before it patted her on the head right as the elevator stopped. The doors opened before it lead her out while she was forced to walk on all limbs, which was awkward given her hands still being humanoid.

"What is this place?" She said as she looked around, it looked a bit like a semi-large park with a long walking path and what looked like a giant, high tech treadmill.

"Come along girl, up you go." The robot said as she led Johnna towards the treadmill. "That's a good girl."

She huffed and tried biting the leg as the robot picked her up and set her on the treadmill. "I have a name you bucket of bolts, it's Johnny, not girl or that girly name Susan and Mary came up with."

"Calm down Johnna, we will begin soon." The robot replied as she moved to the front of the treadmill.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with you stupid robot." She growled as she tried to stand up straight on her two paws. She walked over and stood on it while the robot hit a button and the machine turned on.

"It's time to go for a walk, and remember, good doggies walk on all four paws."

"Call me that and I'll rip your head off." she growled while slowly walking as she started walking. 'I gotta stop walking on all fours, I think my spine's trying to adjust because of that stupid DNA.'

"Remember girl, you have to walk on all four paws." The robot said as it yanked softly on the leash, almost making Johnna stumble. "Good doggies get treats."

"I have a name!" She shouted as she glared at the robot who just stared back.

"Get on all four paws girl." It said as the speed started to increase.

She growled and gave it the middle finger before getting on all fours while walking. 'Susan and Mary, in a hole, in the desert.'

"Good girl! You can have a treat at the end." the robot praised as she growled in anger. "Keep it up like a good doggie, ok?"

"Oh I'll keep it up alright, just like you can keep this up and wind up in the junkyard when this is done with." She grumbled as she kept walking, noting how it felt weird yet….right for some reason. 'It must be that stupid dog DNA.'

(Later)

Johnna was panting as she got off of the treadmill. "An hour and a half straight? Are you crazy you stupid machine?"

"Good doggie, here's your treat." It said as part of it's chest opened and a dog treat was deposited at Johnna's feet. "Eat up."

She snarled and batted it away while crossing her arms. "No."

"You don't like your treat doggie? I guess you aren't hungry." It said before it began to move again, dragging Johnna behind it.

"Gah! Watch it! I can walk just fine!" She shouted in annoyance as she kept walking on all fours as it kept pulling her, not letting up enough for her to stand properly. "Where are you even taking me this time?!"

"It's time to walk you around the park."

"Ugh, come on, I just got off the treadmill!" She groaned as it took her onto the walking path.

"More exercise is good for a doggie."

"Ugh, this is humiliating! Just take me back to my room!" She groaned in annoyance.

"After the walk."

'Note to self, Susan and Mary in a hole in the desert with SNAKES!'

(Later)

"Finally! I thought it would never end!" Johnna groaned as the elevator doors opened.

"Time for doggie to take a rest." The robot said as they walked into the elevator. "You did very good doggie, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"You keep calling me that and I'll rip out your internal wiring." She growled as she glared at the robot. "And what do you mean tomorrow, I'm not doing that again!"

"Proper exercise is needed for d-"

"It's Johnna! Johnna! What can't you get you stupid piece of junk!"

"Proper exercise is needed for a DOGGIE to stay healthy, so we will do this every day." It said as the elevator stopped. It dragged her over to the bed before undoing the leash. "See you tomorrow doggie."

"No, I won't you crazy robot!" She snarled as it walked away. "UGH, I'm gonna get you back for this Mary and Susan!"

"Ok, now I know she's gonna hate us, like a lot." Spoke Mary while seeing Johnna start ripping into her pillows with her teeth.

"Hey, it's not like we wanted to do this to her, we're just preparing her for if she loses her mind she'll be used to walking on all fours, rather than struggling from going to two feet to four, while she might hate it's for her own good, the cure for her is still eluding us, and so is a way to stop the deterioration of her mind." Susan said with a frown. "Besides, when she's back to normal she might miss the attention."

"Somehow I doubt that…. Though let's dial back the time the robot walks her, just a bit." Mary said as they began to hit more buttons.

(Timeskip)

Johnna panted while chewing on a chew toy while actually feeling a bit more happier then usual. 'No wonder dogs love these things, they're so addictive and fun!' She thought as her tail wagged before the elevator began to open.

"Hey Johnna." Greeted Dukey walking in. "Wow, someone looks happy."

"Yeah, I found this new chew toy in my room, and it's so much fun!" She said with a smile as she kept chewing on it. "It's like tasting beef and bacon over and over without actually swallowing!"

"Yeah, they're pretty fun." He chuckled as he looked at her. 'Three months she's been like this, she's getting more and more dog like every day….'

"Hey, wanna play with this too? I need a good challenge." She offered with a grin, shaking Dukey out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sure." He said as he bit onto the end of it and began to tug. She tugged back which made him tug harder before it turned into them moving around to try and yank it from the other.

'Give it up Johnna, it'll be mine!' Dukey thought with a grin.

'Dukey thinks this is gonna be enough, not even close!' She thought as she tugged harder and harder before she felt it starting to slip away. 'No, no! I can't lose my toy!'

'Ha! I knew it!' He thought before pulling the chew toy out of Johnna's mouth as she looked in horror as he backed away.

"Nooooo!" She whined before running over and tackled him. "Give it back!"

"H-hey! Get off of me Johnna!" Dukey said with a blush as he felt her rub up against him and press her large breasts against him as she tried to get the toy.

"No way, you ain't keepin' it!" She yipped as she she tried to get to it. "Now give it back! It's mine!"

"Ok ok take it!" He said as he threw it across the room and watched as she jumped off of him and ran after it on all fours. He took a sigh of relief as she resumed chewing on it. 'Phew, that was a close one.' He thought with a blush. 'Keep it together Dukey, this is- er, was Johnny!'

"Aw, this is pretty fun." She smiled while gnawing.

"Yeah, it was…. So, I haven't seen you walking on two feet for awhile, what's up with that?" He said, trying to keep his mind on something else.

"Hmm, I forgot, I guess it just felt weird." She said with a shrug.

"You… forgot? Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, plus I get treats after my walks when I'm on all fours."

"And you don't get offended or grossed out by them at all?"

"Nope, they taste kinda like meat." She smiled as she gnawed on the chew toy.

"And you don't mind going on walks? I thought you used to hate them?"

"They're actually pretty good, I feel faster than before."

'Wow, she's really changing… this is kinda crazy, this was once Johnny, my best bud and owner.' He thought as he watched her. 'Now it's becoming a girl dog who's losing her mind without knowing.'

"Hey Dukey, I've been feeling kinda warm lately, do you know what's happening?" She asked curiously.

"Well what do you mean?"

"Well, a few days ago I started to feel really warm inside, and I started to feel weird, like there's an itch that needs to be scratched, it died down a bit but it grows stronger when you're here, what's happening to me?"

His eyes widened and jaw dropped.' Holy crap, this isn't happening, she can't…. She can't be going into heat!' He thought as he stared at her in shock.

"I mean I can't scratch it with my paws and it's annoying."

"Wait, don't you mean hands?"

"No, my paws, doggies have paws an I'm a doggie." She said as she looked at him like he was crazy. "That's what the nice robot who walks me told me."

"Uh….I'm gonna head out, I need to talk with the girls."

"Ok, see you later Dukey!" She said with a smile as she waved him goodbye as he got in the elevator.

When he reached the lab he ran inside. "Girls! Please tell me you're close."

"Well, not exactly, we've been trying but we can't find any leads, why do you ask?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Johnna literally is calling herself a doggie and is perfectly fine with walks and treats!"

"Wait, really? She's ok with it? This could be bad, her mind might be deteriorating faster than we predicted." Susan said as she and Mary began to go over some data.

"Ya think?! I'm about to lose my best bud! And if that's not the worst part, she says she feels warm when I'm there and has an itch, do you know what that means?"

"Yes, but we're afraid to ask."

"She's going into heat! She is going to try to mate with male dogs, she's going to be even less like herself!" He shouted as he started to freak out. "What are we going to do?!"

"Well we could try and give her some sedatives." Spoke Susan.

"Wait, I got it!" He spoke. "What about asking for help from Eugene? He might have an idea."

"HIM!? No way, uh uh, no way!" Susan said as she shook her head no. "We can do this on our own."

"Oh yeah, cause that's worked SO well this far." He frowned. "Tell me, have you two had any progress? Or have you just been gawking at Gil?"

"Well…. We've been keeping her healthy?" Mary said weakly. "This is really hard!"

"So far we've tried running tests on separating the human and canine DNA, but nothing has come up with a hundred percent chance of going through."

"Then get Eugene in here! The more people working on it the better the chances of getting a cure!" He snapped back. "We don't know how long until her mind is gone completely! Because if it gets to it I'm telling your parents everything! From me talking, to the clone, to Johnny being stuck like this forever, every single bit!"

"No! You can't! We'll get Eugene in here!" Mary said quickly as both of the sister's eyes widened in fear. "No need to do anything hasty…"

"Then do it." He frowned before walking out.

"Ok, this just got more intense." Spoke Susan. "We can't let him tell a soul, under any circumstances."

"I know… and we both know that it's very likely we might not be able to fix Johnny…. Call Eugene, if Dukey spills the beans everything we've worked for will be ruined. If push comes to shove… Dukey might become Johnna's new permanent roommate."

That made both shudder while Mary moved to their phone and dialed in the number.

It rang a few times before Eugene's voice picked up. "Hello."

"Eugene, it's Mary, me and-"

"Sorry I can't come to the phone, but if you leave your number and whatever you need to tell me, just do it and I'll get to it when I get to it."

"Damn it!" Susan shouted as a beep sounded. "Listen to me Eugene, get over to the lab now, we….need your help, and if you help us…. I might go on a date with you." She said in disgust before ending the call.

"Don't worry, he's bound to call back any minute from whatever he's doing."

(Timeskip)

Dukey waited as the elevator went down. 'I hope Johnna's doing better today.'

Considering Eugene hadn't called back since then, it made things more tense and made it hard for him to tell the girl's parents since they WERE still trying, but with ZERO results.

'It's been a almost a week and a half since they called Eugene, what is he doing?!' He thought as the doors began to open. He looked inside and saw Johnna whining and whimpering while laying on the bed. "Johnna, are you ok? What's wrong?" He said as he walked in the room. 'I have a pretty good idea what is happening though, she is suffering from the heat cycle.'

"D-Dukey?" She got out while panting and sat up. "C-could you help me? I feel weird… make it stop…"

"Easy there, I'm sure if you just try and lay down for a nap, you'll feel better." He remarked cautiously while picking up a sweet scent in the air. 'W-wow, this is starting to get to me…' He thought as he breathed in the scent.

"Oh god, it feels so weird." She whimpered while her tail wagged like crazy.

"Yeah…. It usually does, but it will be over eventually…" He said as he stared at her form and started to blush. 'Oh man, I gotta get out of here, but damn it if I was lying if I didn't think she was one fine ass looking bitch!' He thought as he tried to back away towards the elevator. 'I just have to get out of here, remember, this was Johnny, this was Johnny, this extremely hot dog woman was once Johnny….'

She walked over and sniffed him before rubbing up against him as the scent got stronger. "H-hey, can you help me, please? I feel like… I need you Dukey." She moaned as he blushed and felt blood start to head south.

'Oh no, at this position I can smell her clearly!' He thought as he kept trying to move to the elevator, but was finding it harder and harder. 'I…. gotta resist… this hot, hot, hot sexy dog.'

Johnna panted while rubbing against his neck while he felt his red dick slowly sticking out from the sheath. "Please Dukey… I need it…" She panted as he stopped moving towards the elevator. "Please…."

Dukey felt the last of his resistance starting to crumble as she kept rubbing against him. He gulped while his tail wagged. "Uh…." 'Oh forget it! I can't stop this!' He thought as he lightly grabbed her collar and began to lead her to the bed. "Ok Johnna, I'm going to take care of you."

"Really? Thanks Dukey!" She smiled with her tail wagging.

"Yeah…. Now let's do this, get on your hands and knees." He said as he got her onto the bed.

She did so while confused, but felt excited even more.

"Good, very good Johnna, now I'm going to show you something called 'Doggy style' ok?" He said as he got behind her and stared at her ass. 'Wow does that look firm and soft.'

"Ok… but what is it exactly?" She asked as he got closer and reached out and grabbed her ass. She jumped with a yip while he started caressing her rear.

"Wow…. it's so soft, yet firm…. You have a pretty amazing ass Johnna." He said as she turned her head back to look at him with a blush.

"W-Why are you rubbing me there?"

"Because with something this firm and soft, you'd be crazy if I didn't give it a little attention." He said before he raised one of his hands and slightly slapped her left butt cheek, inciting another yip from her. "Nice and perfect."

She felt her body get more warm while feeling something dripping from in between her legs. "C-could you do that again Dukey, please?"

"Oh, someone likes it when I do this, huh?" He asked with a grin as he smached her ass again.

"AH! Yeah!" She moaned as her tail wagged.

"Heh, if you really like this then what I'm gonna do next is gonna blow your mind!" He said as he kept slapping her ass while getting into position. His dick was fully rigid and pulsating while he was getting clouded in the heat just as her. "I'm gonna make you mine…. I'm going to make you my bitch Johnna." He said before he started to push it towards her wet pussy.

Her eyes widened and let out a yip while her hole felt hotter and more wet from the sensation as her tail was wagging like it was becoming a blur. "Y-yes, please, push it in, push it in all the way!" She moaned as she began to pant as he kept pushing it in and slap her ass.

"Consider it done!" He growled pushing it in deeper while she moaned and he groaned from the snugness that was squeezing around his cock. "Damn, you're pretty tight Johnna, this is perfect!" He groaned as she moaned in pleasure.

"Dukey! Y-Your penis is so hot!" She let out before he pulled back and pushed back in making her moan louder before he started to move back and forth. "I-I love this! Please, keep doing it!" She moaned as he reached forward with one hand and cupped one of her breasts as he kept slapping and thrusting. "AHHH!"

"You're my bitch now! How's it feel to take my cock in for your first time?" He barked with a wild grin as he kept thrusting.

"I-it feels wonderful! I love it so much!" She moaned as her tail kept wagging like crazy.

"If I push in deeper my knot's gonna get stuck inside you!"

"J-just keep thrusting! I want more! She moaned as her eyes started to glaze over from the pleasure. "I want it all Dukey!"

"Then take it!" He pushed his knot inside with a growl while his thrusts started to pick up faster."You're gonna take everything I give you! You are my bitch now Johnna!" He groaned in pleasure as he kept thrusting even faster into her.

"Oh yes Dukey! I"m your bitch! This feel so good!" She moaned in pleasure as her body quivered every time he thrusted. "I want to take it all Dukey, I'm yours forever!"

"Well get ready, I'm gonna fill you to the brim and make you limp for a week!" He growled as he felt himself about to come. "In fact, here's the first load!"

"Give it to me Dukey!" She moaned.

"Then take it!" He barked before shooting his load inside her, making her moan as she felt it fill her. His knot expanded which made it get stuck while load after load of canine sperm gushed inside like a fountain.

"Yes, yes, yes, fill me up! Fill me up all the way!" She moaned as she felt the knot expand. "I'm yours forever Dukey! Awoooo!" She moaned as she began to moan in pleasure, unable to form words.

"Damn right you are!" He let out a howl.

Watching all this go down was Susan and Mary who looked shocked out of their minds with dropped jaws.

"D-did Dukey just….fuck Johnna?" Mary asked slowly, her mind still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Our dog….just came inside….our brother turned sister, who is half dog, yes." Spoke Susan slowly nodding before swaying and passed out on the floor.

"Oh god…. This is…. This is unbelievable…." Mary said as she held onto a table in order to prevent herself from fainting like her sister when suddenly the door opened and a certain fat boy walked into the room.

"My dear sweet Susan! I have heard your plea for he-hey wait, what's going on?" Asked Bling Bling stopping and seeing Susan passed out just as Mary turned the transmission off.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" She yelled without hesitation.

"Uh….ok. So anyways, sorry I couldn't answer the call sooner, my mom grounded me after my last attempt to capture the moon, and that included the phone."

"W-whatever…. We are having some trouble with…. A project and we were wondering if you could help us. Susan will date you if you find the answer." She said as she pulled up the information while leaving out who exactly the dog/ human was.

"Hmm, this does seem tricky, but I'm curious, did you ever try to synthesize more human DNA then try to break them apart?"

She blinked and coughed while looking away. "Uh...no, why?"

"Well there's the problem, if the DNA is too bonded together, instead of trying to force it away, you should have tried to add in more DNA of the person's human half, which would take to the sample more than the canine DNA, and therefore start to banish it out of their system. Like adding more milk into a dish which makes it more liquid than solid."

"That…. Could work! Thank you Eug- Bling Bling, come here friday for your date with Susan." Mary said with a smile.

"Excellent! I'll get the reservations set up!" He smiled before running out while Mary worked on that.

(Timeskip)

Johnny snored while currently back in his old body, thanks to Mary following Eugene's tip it helped make him one hundred percent human while also getting rid of any chance for Dukey's sperm to cause anything, which wouldn't really work considering they had him fixed when they got him, so he was back to his old self.

"Man, that was really crazy, I can't believe I was female and part dog.' He chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "I'm glad everything worked out in the end though, it would have sucked if I got stuck like that."

He got dressed and headed to the lab while he had a devious grin as he entered while Dukey was laying down next to a table while seeing Johnny slip a vial out from his pocket and nodded while gesturing to the girls. "Hey girls."

"What is it Johnny, we're busy spyi- I mean monitoring Gil." They said with a sigh as they turned to their little brother.

"Well I just thought I'd say that my experience as a female dog was pretty life changing, and I just figured I'd say this for your data. I'm not quite sure if there was enough time to see if it was a complete success, I think there needs to be another test run."

"Wait, what? You mean you WANT to be turned back into a female dog?" Mary asked in shock. "Why? You've never cared about the data of an experiment before."

"Oh no, I didn't mean me." He pulled out a vial and chucked it at them before it broke on the floor and a purple cloud obscured them. "I mean you two!"

"Ahhh!" They screamed and tried getting away, but they instantly felt their bodies slowly changing while gaining fur, but instead of growing, they actually began to shrink.

"You see, I was more thankful for what Eugene did then you two. All you two did was come up with jack squat, and if you had just asked him for help sooner, I wouldn't have had to go through with all that. That's why he and I made a deal. I'd help test out the experiment on you two, but with a different animal."

"W-what kind of animal?" Susan asked nervously as the cloud began to disperse and reveal their new forms.

"Hamsters." He chuckled as the twins were now two small hamsters keeping their hairstyles and glasses.

"Johnny change us back now!" Susan shouted as he approached them. "You'll pay for this!"

"Mmm, nope." He picked them up while Dukey walked over with a cage he put them in. "Hey Dukey, how long was I stuck in that room for?"

"About three months, almost four." He said with a grin as the girls paled.

"J-johnny, you're kidding, right? You wouldn't lock us up for that long...right?"

"Oh trust me, I won't." He smiled while Bling Bling entered the lab. "But he is. Here you are Eugene, two red haired hamsters to take care of for the next four months."

"Thank you Johnny, I'll try to remember to feed them, unlike the last ones." He said as the girls paled before fainting in fear.

"Relax, take care of them real good and I'm positive Susan will be all over you if you bring them back in one piece."

"Don't worry, I will, good bye Jonathan!" He said before leaving.

"So how are you gonna explain to our folks about them vanishing?" Asked Dukey.

"Relax, I made sure to cover that." He snapped his fingers as a Susan and Mary walked out from a separate room. "Robot duplicates, something they made just in case."

"Nice, I guess that pretty much wraps everything up then." Dukey said with a grin.

"Not quite." Spoke Johnny before pulling out the salt in his pocket and sprinkled some in his mouth before transforming back into his dog hybrid form and let out a sigh. "Ah, much better."

"I still can't believe you prefer to be like that now." Dukey said as Johnna got down on all fours as she started to take her clothes off. "I mean, doesn't it feel off?"

"Losing my mind, yeah, but I'm getting use to this. Besides, are you complaining?" She winked while stretching out her body.

"Nope, not at all." He said with a grin as he looked her over. "Still kinda funny how you feel more comfortable like that than a boy."

"Hey, four months like this will do that to you. Now, shall we resume our fun from last time~?"

"Trust me, I had to keep from jumping you." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her towards the elevator. "I might not even make it to the room."

"Down boy." She tapped his nose as the doors shut.


	70. Kagome and Inuyasha

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Kagome and Inuyasha

Series: Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you Kagome, you can't just leave again for this school thing." Inuyasha frowned. "It's getting really old and a big waste of time."

"And I keep telling you Inuyasha it's called school." she frowned walking ahead of him. "If I don't keep my grades up then I won't be able to get into a great university."

"Being a scholar is boring." He muttered. "Like really boring. Why look at scrolls when you can just walk around and beat demons up?"

"I'm not from this time Inuyasha!"

"Well you should act like it more." he huffed crossing his arms. "Sure your time has a lot of fancy gadgets and stuff, but it sounds a lot more complicated too."

"Well it is."she huffed before noticing a small destroyed shrine on the right side of the path. And it was emanating a small amount of both demonic and divine auras around it. "Wait, hold up Inuyasha."

"What now?"

"I sense something from the shrine."

"A jewel shard?"

"No, it seems different." she replied while pulling her bow off as Inuyasha got his sword ready.

And that was when they saw a skeleton of a small dragon with long stag like horns, fish like ties with long taloned claws, a fin with a broken flame like appendage, and greenish blue scales fell out, half mummified and still seemed to have its eyes. In its hands was a small pink pearl that was cracked to the point it might shatter to pieces.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Woah." spoke Inuyasha while Kagome paled.

"W-What is that thing?!"

"It looks and smells like...a Wani." He said looking it over. "But these things are supposed to live in the ocean, not in a human shrine."

"What's a wani?"

"A Wani is a dragon yokai with the power to control the flow of the sea, with their leader, Ryūjin having the ability to ebb and flow the world's tides." he remarked moving over and took a closer look at the pearl. "And this is supposed to control the tide, well for a very low class one."

"Huh? There's a class system?"

"Yes, from princess to servants. It's like our government but with Wani." He said. "But everyone knows that Kagome."

"Well excuse me, I'll just go get my yokai encyclopedia." she frowned.

"You have one?" He asked.

"No!" She yelled before looking at the Wani. "So what else can they do?"

"No clue, all I know is they can shapeshift, breath underwater, and that the first emperor of Nippon was a child of one and a human/kami hybrid." Inuyasha shrugged. "Anything else I have no fucking clue."

"Well what's that pearl it's holding?"

"That pearl is either it's life source or its heart. Maybe its means to control the tide, I really don't know!" He snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying to find this out! I'm not real big into this stuff like everyone else!"

"Well try to! If you don't I won't be coming to save your ass!"

She growled. "Sit boy!"

SLAM!

"GAH!" He cried out before something crazy happened.

The shock wave from the impact caused the mummy to go flying up and disintegrated as it's pearl fell down to earth and landed in Kagome's mouth, which was still in mid speech when the incident happened.

Gulp!

She went wide eye and grabbed her throat before coughing. "Bleh! It-It fell in my throat!"

"Your own fault." Inuyasha groaned from the hole. He climbed up and shook his head.

Kagome gagged a little while tasting it. "It's tastes like...ew! Seaweed!"

"Next time, don't just go and do that." He frowned. "But at least we don't need to bury the corpse."

She shuddered and stuck out her tongue. "I need to get some mouthwash when I get home."

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not!" She glared. "Now I need to get home!"

Inuyasha frowned before muttering. "Big baby."

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

"GAH!"

(Later on)

Kagome headed to her bathroom while praying they had some mouthwash still in the cabinet. "Mouthwash where is it?"

She looked through the cabinets and found nothing at all resembling mouthwash, just floss and wax for her legs. "Ugh, now I have to go out and get some."

As she was heading out, she felt a sickening pain in her stomach while her stomach gurgled violently. "Ugh...I don't feel so, burp."

"Nice one Kagome." snickered his brother walking past her.

"Sota, burp!" She tried to yell out while feeling more coming out of her mouth.

"Kagome, really." frowned her mother in the kitchen.

"Sorry." She said before covering her mouth as more came out. She ran towards her room while locking it. 'What's going on?!'

As she tried to figure this out, she felt very sleepy and exhausted for some reason. She then started to feel even sicker as she felt her stomach gurgling even more. She stumbled over towards her bed while her eyes slowly drooped. "What's going...burp!"

(Two hours later )

"Kagome! Dinner!" Called Kagome's mom from downstairs.

Silence.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?"

More silence.

"Maybe she's sick?" Sota said.

" **Grrrrr.** "

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a dog."

" **Grrrr.** " It growled again as creaking sound were heard going down the stairs. And that was when they saw a large blackish green lizard like thing with pointed horns, fin like appendages, and a long flame like tail walking into the kitchen, but it was hard as it was stuck in between the doors. Under its chin was a small dark pink pearl that flowed like a lightbulb. " **Grrr….tired…** "

"AHHHHH!"

" **Huh? What's wrong?** " It asked while its eyes slowly opened. " **Huh...why is everything so big?** "

"Dragon!"

" **Where? Mom where's the dragon?** " it growled looking around with the horns scraping against the wall.

Sota looked at the lizard before looking confused. "Kagome?"

" **Sota? Why is everything so big...wait. Is my voice deeper?** " It asked confused. " **Oh god! My voice! What happened to it?!** "

"K-K-Kagome...you're….you're a…."

" **A what?** "

"A….big lizard." Sota said in shock.

" **...WHAT?!** " It Yelled before looking at its legs. " **AHHH! My arms!** "

"OH LORD, you're a dragon!"

" **I'm a Wani! Oh god!** " She screamed while trying to move and broke the doorway. " **AHHHH!** "

And cue massive destruction in the kitchen with dinah. Her mom and brother took cover under the table while Kagome made the house shake waking up her grandfather.

"What's going….AHH! Yokai!" He yelled in horror as he ran into the kitchen with some talismans. "I need to banish it at once!"

" **Grandpa no!** " She roared while breaking some windows with her tail. " **Don't use those on me! They won't work!** "

"Huh?" he blinked as she rushed down the hall. "Did...it just call me grandpa?"

"Because that's Kagome!" Sota yelled as Kagome started running around the house and started destroying everything on accident.

BONK!

Till she accidentally hit a wall with her head, making her get stuck into the wall.

" **Gah! Ow! Damn it! Ow!** " She yelled while trying to pull her head out of the wall.

"Kagome? Sweet Kami! What happened to her!?"

"I don't know, first she was burping then she didn't come out of her room for two hours." Kagome's mom said while very shocked at her daughter's state.

Kagome kept on pushing while feeling very scared, since she was a giant Wani, a very big one at that.

"Wait, maybe this is a sign of a possession."

"Then why isn't she trying to crawl on the walls." Sota deadpanned.

"Um….no idea." He said while noticing Kagome was starting to get out of the hole.

" **Ah! Finally!** " She sighed while covered in plaster. " **Um...sorry about that.** "

"Father, please tell me you can fix this."

"I really don't know what happened." He said confused. "So what exactly happened Kagome."

" **Well…me and Inuyasha were arguing again when we saw this shine with a mummified Wani in it. He told me what it was before I kind of got mad and well...short story is that I swallowed the pearl it had by accident.** "

"..."

"..."

"...you swallowed a pearl?"

" **On accident!** "

"And it caused you to become a Wani?"

"With bad gas?" Sota snickered.

"Not funny!" spoke his mother who looked tired. "Oh Kami above."

"Mmm." Kagome's grandpa mused. "I do seem to recall that some Wani can shapeshift."

" **Inuyasha told me that as well. Wait, so I could change back at anytime?** "

"Possibly, but I'm not an expert in shapeshifting yokai."

"Give it a try dear." Kagome's mom suggested.

" **Alright.** " She said before closing her eyes as she tried to imagine her normal self.

The room glowed a bright green while the three humans had to cover their eyes. After awhile, the glowing stopped.

"Am I back to normal?" Asked Kagome who was almost normal, but she still had her horns, some scales near her eyes, and a larger ass and a D cup chest.

"Well, it's better than before." remarked her grandfather.

"But your butts big." Sota sweatdropped.

She looked and blushed. "Geez! That's just great!"

"But at least you're not making a mess." Her mom said as Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Sorry mom."

"So does this mean Kagome's half demon now?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Kagome's grandpa sighed.

Kagome looked at the ground hearing that. 'That means I'll be a target by priestesses! And demons, ugh!'

(Much later)

-On the other side of the well-

Inuyasha cleaned out his ear with a yawn while relaxing on his side. "This is sure boring." 'Wish she tried staying once in awhile.' As this was happening, he didn't notice that the well was glowing or that someone was getting out of the well. 'Maybe I should go slay some yokai? That might pass the time.'

"Inuyasha! I'm back!"

"Huh? That was pretty quick." he remarked not turning around as he sat up. Only to see the horns on Kagome's head and her...bigger assets.

"Sorry about that but...I kind of have an issue at the moment." She chuckled nervously while pointing to her horns.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes before jumping up. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Remember the pearl, well…" she looked away. "I'm now half demon, or half Wani, ugh this is confusing."

"...psss." He snickered before laughing. "Oh kami! That's the most stupidest thing I heard all day!"

She eye twitched before growling like a very large lizard. " **SIT!** "

SLAM!

"GAH!" He cried out while feeling more pain than the other times.

"Baka." She growled in annoyance.

He growled and stood up with a scowl. "Don't start with me woman!"

"Or what?"

He glared at her before getting an idea and grabbed her horns before swinging her around.

"AHHH! Inuyasha!" She cried out before getting thrown into the air a couple times.

"See if you can fly!"

"AHHH!" She screamed in fear before her lower half turned into her Wani form and smacked Inuyasha on instinct. "INUYASHA!"

"Gah!" he stumbled back and hissed from the pain.

She fell on top of him while groaning a little. "Ow...that hurt."

He groaned while feeling the tail on his face. "Get off me Kagome!"

She blinked before looking down and blushed as she stumbled off of the half demon. "S-Sorry!"

He stood up and shook his head while crossing his arms. "Consider that payback for earlier."

She growled a little while her lower body returned to normal. "Fine."

"Oh and also lay off the sittings. It won't end well if you keep this up."

Kagome sighed at that before sniffing the air. "Huh, I smell something tasty."

He took a sec to sniff around. "Hey, me too."

"It smells like someone's cooking some...huh? Bull? Maybe a cow?" She said while salivating a little. "Say Inuyasha, let's see who's cooking that food."

"You read my mind." He smirked as they followed the scent to a small cave where an oni with one eye was cooking a very dead cow.

" **Tasty, and so worth stealing.** " It laughed while licking its lips.

"Figures another yokai would be cooking it."

Kagome sighed before getting an idea as she made her upper body change into its Wani form before moving her head out. " **Hey pipsqueak!** "

" **Huh?** "

" **Yes you, the one with the tiny rock of an eye!** "

The oni saw the Wani and glared. " **What do you want lizard?** "

" **I came for the meat, and if you don't give it to me I'll make your cave a indoor lake!** "

" **No way! I'm not losing my meal!** "

Kagome sighed before reaching over and grabbing it with her jaw before pulling back into the bush.

" **HEY!** " The oni yelled before rushing towards the push, only to see Inuyasha getting ready to strike. " **Oh fuck.** "

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

SWISH!

The oni collapsed to the ground while sliced into fifths.

"Feels different killing a yokai who doesn't have a shard."

" **Agreed.** " Kagome said while changing her upper body back. "But I still can't believe I just did that...it felt...weird."

"That's just you." He shrugged. "But next time, don't play with your food."

"Oh ha ha, real funny Inuyasha." She said before instinctively ripping a chunk of flesh off the cow and started eating it raw. "Mmm, wow, this is better than I thought."

"Um...you know you're eating it raw right?"

She blinked. "Didn't know, but it tastes good anyway." She smiled before continuing to eat the meat.

Inuyasha shrugged before cutting a piece of meat off the cow.

(One meal later)

"Ah, wow." she sighed rubbing her stomach. "That's more meat than I ever eat at dinner."

"That's because you ate half the cow." Inuyasha sweatdropped while pointing to the the bone pile.

"Well, It was still better than BBQ."

"BB-what?"

"Oh nothing." She waved off. "But we should do this more often."

"You mean eating raw meat without cooking? Wouldn't that make your clothes get all dirty?"

"Well, I can shapeshift so it might not be to bad, but I was referring to scaring yokai with you. After what we just did, it's kind of...stress relieving." She sighed happily. "Like all the troubles I have are gone."

He looked at her surprised while raising an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Yep." Kagome sighed. "I mean I feel so calm right now that I might lay down and look at the clouds." She then laid on her back. "Like right now."

"But I thought you were all bent out of shape on going back to your house?"

"Well I kind of accidentally destroyed the house." She nervously said. "So I'm going to stay here till I can...find an excuse for my horns." 'Besides being a cosplayer.'

That got him to burst out laughing again.

"Inuyasha." She growled. "Sit!"

SLAM!

"Gah!"

'Idiot.'

(A few weeks later)

Inuyasha yawned as he waited for Kagome to return from the well, again. Apparently, she finally came up with a good excuse for her teachers, saying that the horns were from a new skin condition or something. And right now, she was taking some time off scaring demons and finding the shards.

But something was off about her, like she was...more laxed than normal and more willing to do stuff he liked. And that included running without any shoes or starting to wear red kimonos while seemly more yokai like at the same time.

"Man, when is she gonna get here?" He muttered while cleaning his ear.

The well glowed as Kagome popped out, but was wearing a red kimono with a Wani on the sleeves and she was holding a small box in her hands.

"Inuyasha!" She smiled. "I'm back, and with a present for you."

"Bout time." he remarked standing up. "But what's with the sudden gift?"

"Oh just for being there for me." She smiled while handing him the box. "So open it."

He did and saw it was a small bracelet with a small dog on it and a _Best Mates Forever_ mark on it.

"Like it? Found it back home and it reminded me of you."

"Gee, thanks." he sweatdropped. 'Another damn jab at me like this stupid necklace.'

"Oh and I almost forgot." She said while posing a little. "Like the kimono? Made it myself."

He looked her over and noticed it was kind of tight around her curves, making it look like she had an hourglass figure. "Yeah, it looks decent."

She smiled. "Thanks, and for that I'll not say that word for a month." She then walked towards him. "So anything big happen? Did you find a shard or two?" She then growled. "Did you see Kikyo?"

"No, I've been waiting on you so we could find some together, remember?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to ask." She said before turning serious. "But did you meet Kikyo? At all? You can tell me." Her eyes turned into her Wani form's eyes and started to look very annoyed.

"I didn't see Kikyo."

Her eyes returned to normal. "Good, now let's find some shards Inuyasha."

He rolled her eyes as she moved on ahead. 'What's with her? And what's with the words on this thing?'

(Some time later)

It was night when the two stopped for the night near a large tree. And for Inuyasha, he felt a little annoyed at being laid on by the half Wani.

"It's a nice night isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but why are you leaning on me?"

"Because it comfy." She said with a smile before sniffing the air as her face started to narrow. She got up before looking into the distance. "Kikyo, I can smell you and your ash covered body."

Said priestess blinked in surprise as she walked out from behind a tree. "How odd, my reincarnation is now a Wani. Just strange."

"What are you doing here?" she frowned while Inuyasha was confused.

'I figured she was just walking by us.'

"I was passing by when I saw your...condition." She said while Kagome growled at her.

"You stay away from Inuyasha." She snapped. "You lost your chance with him, he's not you little boy toy!"

"Boy what?" Kikyo blinked. "What are you talking about child?"

Kagome slowly changed into her Wani from and started glaring even more. " **He's mine, you ash covered bitch. So leave or I'll crush your skull!** "

"Kagome calm down!" spoke Inuyasha standing up.

" **Why should I? She's trespassing on MY mate!** " She snapped. " **In my eyes she's a homewrecker!** "

Kikyo felt the aura around the Wani and sighed. "I'm not interested in him like that, he's more like a younger brother now."

" **Good now GET!** "

Kikyo turned and walked away while Inuyasha turned to Kagome with wide eyes before looking at his bracelet. 'Best mates...oh…'

Kagome changed back while still very close to Inuyasha. "Stupid hussy." She turned to Inuyasha. "Are you ok Inuyasha?"

"Uh….yeah."

She smiled. "Good, I was worried you would run off with her like the last few times."

He gulped. "Um Kagome."

"Yes?"

"When you got me this...bracelet, did you have other motives?"

She paused for a few minutes before giving her answer. "Maybe."

'Oh crap.' he thought.

"Why? Did you not like it?"

"Oh no it's not that it's just….um." He darted his eyes. "You seem like you're having a...fever! Yes, a big fever!"

"But I'm not sick." She deadpanned.

"Then it must be a summer cold going around."

"It's fall."

"Oh, then it's hay fever."

"Inuyasha, are you stalling or something?" She asked with a frown.

"What? Of course not."

She glared even more. " **Inuyasha.** "

He paled while feeling in very deep shit. "Um….yes?"

She changed into her Wani form. " **SIT!** "

SLAM!

"GAH!" He cried out while making the biggest crater ever made by him. "Ow…"

(A few minutes later)

"Ow." Inuyasha groaned while Kagome put some bandages on his head. "Ok, that actually hurt."

"Well I only did that cause you weren't being truthful. If you've got something to say then just outright say it."

He grumbled. "Look, I'm just confused. You said I was a mate, yet...it feels sudden too me."

"Oh that, I kind of got attracted to you after the change." She smiled. "Had a crush before, but that blossomed into something more. Why did you think I started wearing red kimonos or go walking bare foot?"

"Um….because you're getting more boyish?"

She deadpanned at him. "No, it's because I wanted to try and adapt to the style of this era."

"Oh! But why the bracelet?"

"So people will know you're off the market." She smirked.

"Um you could have just marked me Kagome."

She blinked before biting his neck hard.

"YEOW!" He yelled as a small Wani tattoo appeared on his neck.

"There." She said pulling back. "Now your mine forever and ever and ever and ever~"

"AH! Kami damnit!" he hissed holding the spot with a frown. "I didn't mean right now! I meant when I said I was ready!"

"Sorry." She pouted. "Kind of read the mood incorrectly."

'Damn right you did!' He glared before Kagome kissed the spot on his neck.

"Feels better?"

He blushed at the move and looked away. "A little."

Kagome smiled before kissing his cheek. "Then I'm happy, so don't worry. I'll be there for you, always and forever." She then started to kiss him all over the place.

"H-Hey! Easy!" he jumped back with a brighter blush. "I get the point already."

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said while looking cute. "But I love you too much, it's just feels natural to me."

'She...she just said it!' he thought while gulping. "B-But what about your family? You marked me, so it's not like you can back out of it now."

"They like you, plus I asked a while back and they said yes to dating." She chuckled. "But I don't know about being mates, I think it's like dating right?"

He deadpanned. "Mating means we're married."

"...that works as well." She said with a grin. "I've always dreamed of being a bride." 'Not really but I love making Inuyasha pale as a ghost.'

Cue a very pale Inuyasha. "Say what?!"

"You heard." She smiled while rubbing her head on his arm. "I'm your bride, forever." She looked at him with a very draconic grin. "My husband~"

'Oh kami above!'

"Want a go at egg laying?" She joked with a wink.

He shook his head before getting an idea. "Uh, hey Kagome. If we're mates now, well half way since I haven't marked you, then that means they trust each other, right?"

"Yes, I think that's right." She said. "Why? Are you going to mark me?"

"I could, but," he pointed to the necklace. "If you trust me, then you won't have to worry about me running off, right?"

She blinked before sighing. "Fine, but," her upper half changed while glaring at him. " **Run away or cheat on me and I'll RIP YOU IN HALF AND EAT YOU ALIVE!** "

Inuyasha gulped while shivering a little. "Ok."

Her upper half returned to normal as she took off the necklace and placed it in her kimono. "There, you're free. Now mark me~"

He patted around his neck and sighed in relief before leaning in near her neck. "This is gonna hurt, a lot."

She felt the bite and moaned as a tattoo of a inu with a pearl in its mouth appeared on her neck. "Oh~"

'Damn, is this really the same annoying girl from before?' He thought while pulling away, only for her to grab him.

"Husband, let's make eggs." She said with lust.

And cue him panicking. "W-W-What?!"

"Now." She said while the camera panned away.

(Two days later)

Sesshōmaru walked through the forest with disinterest before hearing some grunting in the distance. He raised an eyebrow before slowly following the sound.

The ground shook a little as he got closer and closer. And that was when he saw his brother, naked, fucking the girl from the tomb, but her lower half was that of a Wani. And she was wrapping her tail around Inuyasha while he thrusted inside her pussy.

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Faster Inuyasha!"

"I'm going ya bitch!" He grunted while thrusting harder into the wet pussy. "Your hole's getting too snug, it's hard to move!"

"Ah!" She moaned while wrapping tighter. "Inuyasha! I want all your sperm!"

Sesshōmaru blinked while getting a little lost for words. 'What am I seeing right now?'

"I'm gonna lose it any second!"

"Then go my mate!" Kagome cried out while wrapping even tighter. "Make me a sloppy half Wani!"

Inuyasha grunted while spilling his load into the very tight snatch. "Take it all in you slut!"

"AHHH!" She moaned out while Sesshōmaru looked a little fixated at what exactly happened.

'For another time.' He thought before walking away. 'And when my mind is clearer.'

She shuddered with a smile while Inuyasha panted.

"That's the third time today, you happy yet?"

"Nope." She said while panting. "I want eggs, and your sperm is addicting."

He groaned. "Then lay off the tail, I think you're trying to fucking crush me!"

"But it helps keep your dick get in a lot deeper." She smirked while moving around and licked her lips. "But enough talk, let's get back to egg laying~" her eyes then turned into slits. "My mate~"

He sighed. 'First she was just a pain, but now she's a pain in a different way. I don't know if my dick can take it.'

The sound of grunting and moans reverberated through the woods while a few yokai were having a first class seat to the show. But that's another story entirely.


	71. Nemean Lioness and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Nemean Lioness and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So…. where are you taking us exactly?" Percy asked as the Nemean Lioness ran as fast as she could down the road.

"One of those places humans go to for salty snacks. I think they're called gas stations? The place where they use those metal boxes to get more fuel."

"Ok… any chance you could drop me off at my house?" He asked as he felt her breasts press against his side.

"Ask me one more time and I'll tear your clothes off, I know how you humans feel about being naked in the public." She growled.

"Ok, ok! Fine." He said as he held up his hands. 'Damn it. I can't believe she's acting like this.'

She kept on running before slowing down as they reached a gas station with just one truck at one of the stalls before she set him down. "Now keep this in mind, you try to run, I take your clothes off, drag you by the arm, and you'll see just how indestructible my teeth are compared to my coat."

"O-ok, ok, got it." He said as they walked into the gas station. 'Damn it, out of all the monsters I got stuck with the crazy indestructible one?'

The man at the counter was busy reading a magazine while smoking and idly looked up to see the Lioness' face and not her naked breasts while seeing the boy next to her. 'Man, girl needs to get a haircut.'

"Yes! This is what I was talking about!" She said with a grin as she looked at the aisle of junk food. "Grab anything salty as fast as you can Percy!"

"Wait, you're not gonna-I have cash on me you know." He spoke up while noticing a camera on the wall. 'I hope anyone looking at her can see at least a shirt over her chest.'

"No time! Just grab as much as you can! Wait… take off your shirt and stuff them in!" She called as she grabbed a bunch of bags of pretzels.

"Come on, I can pay for them!" He groaned.

"Do it." She growled while holding a bag of doritos with her teeth.

"This is ridiculous." He groaned as he took off his shirt and began to stuff bags of chips in it.

"That's more like it." She grinned grabbing as many bags she could while the guy at the register looked up and blinked.

"Uh, you do know you gotta pay for those, right?"

"Never! Time to go Percy!" She said as she grabbed him and began to drag him out of the store.

The man got up and picked up a baton from under the counter and stepped in her way. "I said-WOAH! You got four titties!"

"Don't look at them!" She shouted as she shoved him to the side with ease as Percy managed to throw some money on the ground before she managed to get out of the store with him. "Stupid mortal, back then it was common to see a woman's chest, now they gawk at them whenever they see a pair."

"Well… usually they aren't as big as yours… or so hairy." He said as he looked at her golden fur.

"I'm a lioness." She frowned while walking over to the other side of the gas station before tearing open the bag of chips before scarfing them down and breaking them to pieces with ease.

"Wow, you're pretty hungry, huh?" He said as she finished the bag before she started on another bag. He looked at the ones in his shirt while shivering since it was a little cool out and saw her rip open one bag after another till all of them were gone and she let out a burp.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Well, we better get home before the jackasses in blue show up." She said as she wiped some chip crumbs off of her.

"Or we could go back to the museum." He remarked trying to be casual.

"No, we don't need to go back there, and for trying to convince me to take you back you lose your shirt." She said as she grabbed it from his hands and threw it away.

"Hey, it's getting late out, cold out, so without that, it's gonna be pretty hard staying warm." he tried defending himself.

"Hey, I said if you tried to talk me into letting you go I would take your clothes, be grateful I'm only taking your shirt." She frowned while looking at the sky. "But you're right, it's getting late, so we're getting back to the zoo." She said as she grabbed him and put him in a bridal hold again, making him blush as he felt her four naked breasts press against him.

'Why can't she just let me ride on her shoulders?' He thought before she started running down the road. He shivered a bit as he felt the wind against his skin. 'Damn it, why did she have to take my shirt?'

"If you get cold just cling onto to me closer." She said with a small grin as she glanced down at him.

"I-I'm ok, but thanks for the offer." He said with a small blush.

'You won't be saying that later.' She thought as she ran faster as she subtly smelled him.

'I wonder if she's going to put me in one of the cages when we get back… that would be a good opportunity to escape.' He thought while having to wait a few minutes before they reached the place.

"Ah, home sweet home." She said as she slowed down to walking speed, though she didn't let go of Percy. "Come on, we better turn in early."

"Ok… though I can walk on my own." He said as he tried to get out of her grasp, only for her to growl in response.

"Not happening, you're sleeping with me, or else."

"Or else what?" He asked nervously.

"I'll see how your arms taste like."

"O-ok, fine." He said as they neared the lion's cage. 'Damn it! If I'm sleeping with her I won't be able to escape.'

When they got inside she dropped him and stretched out before glowing and became her original form while letting out a yawn.

"Well… see you in the morning." Percy said as he tried to move away from her and towards the side of the cage only for her to growl and put a large paw on him and pull him back towards her. "Uh….then again, we might wanna conserve body heat."

She purred in response before she began to lay on top of him, pinning him under her as her large breasts pressed against him.

He gulped and tried to ignore them. 'Don't focus on them, just imagine getting out of here and catching up with the others.' He thought as she began to nuzzle her head against his head.

'Mmmmm, he feels and smells pretty nice, I'm glad I grabbed him.' She thought as she began to close her eyes.

(Later)

Percy groaned as he felt the sun start to hit his eyes. 'Nooo….. Just lemme sleep.' He thought as he tried to roll over to block it out only to find himself stuck. He slowly turned and saw the lioness snoring while still on top of him. 'Oh come on…. Wait, is this the chance I've been waiting for? I could escape from her now!'

He looked at the open entrance and tried grabbing the ground before slowly pulling himself from under her. 'Careful…. Careful…. I can't risk waking her up…' He thought as he looked at her nervously. 'One wrong move and she'll be wide awake.' He thought as he got halfway free. 'Almost there!'

That's when she gave a small snort making him stop as she growled while staying asleep.

'Oh no, please, please, please stay asleep!' He thought as he stared at her nervously.

She slowly stopped and resumed her calm breathing.

He sighed in relief as he looked at her sleep peacefully. 'Alright, for a second I thought she was gonna wake up.' He turned to the entrance and resumed crawling before a paw suddenly landed on his back making him jump. 'Crap! Is she awake?' He thought as he whipped his head around to see one of her eyes half open.

She gave a low growl and brought him towards her while resting her chin on his back. 'Mmmmm, my warm Percy…..' She thought as she rubbed her chin into his back. 'You don't go anywhere…..'

'Crap! Wait, if I can get riptide out and wait till she opens up, then I can get a hit on her, with her half asleep it's a dirty move, but I'm getting desperate. I mean at this rate I can't save Artemis or Annabeth and they'll...wait a sec, maybe….no no, it's a crazy and stupid idea, she'd sooner eat me then go for it.' He thought as he looked at her sleeping face. 'Though…. I may not have a choice. It couldn't hurt to ask.'

The Nemean Lioness kept sleeping, but noticed something poking at her cheek. 'Ugh, what is that…. Make it stooooop.' She groaned as she tried to move her head away from it.

"Hey, can you wake up, just for a little bit?" He whispered.

'Ugh, why can't he just sleep, what could be so important he needs to wake me up?' She thought as she slowly opened her eyes in annoyance. She gave a growl to show she was at least listening.

'Ok Percy, she's awake, it's time to ask her.' He thought as he cleared his throat. "Uh, Nemean Lioness? I was just thinking, and I was wondering if you could change into your human form."

'Ugh, fine.' She thought as she was covered in light before reappearing in her human form, still on top of him. "What is it? Why do I have to change?"

"Well, this way I can tell you without any trouble." He replied while not looking at her chest. "I mean, it'd be kinda awkward in your original form, so-"

"Wait wait wait, I think I know why you wanted this form." She smirked. "You've decided you want to be my mate completely in this shape rather than my original one."

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" He said with a blush as she licked her lips. "That's not it."

"Oh come on, no need to be shy, I don't mind." She smirked moving over with her breasts on his head while bringing her claws out. "Hold still so I can get rid of those pesky clothes."

"H-hey, stop, that's not what I was trying to say!" He tried to say, but his words were muffled by her breasts. He reached up to try and push them up, which made her moan with a purr.

"Mmmm, I see you must be eager if you're getting frisky like this~." She purred as she tore his pants off with her claws, turning them into shreds, leaving him in only his underwear.

He blushed before using what strength he had to keep pushing up which ended up with her on his lap. "I'm not trying to fuck you!"

"Huh? You aren't? Then why did you wake me up?" She asked with a light growl.

"To talk with you. Look, are you one hundred percent on Atlas side?"

"No, I do what I want, I just happened to be nearby when he approached me and offered me several demigods, and that's when I met you."

"Well, what if you joined me and my friends to save Artemis and Annabeth?"

"...why?" She asked with a frown. "Why would I do that? Artemis has killed me a couple of times in the past."

"Because if Atlas and Luke get their way then Kronos is gonna get freed, go to war with the gods, and we're talking about the whole word going back to the dark ages."

"Hmmm… true, but the second that god is free and you're with your friends you'll try to leave me, so why leave when I can just stay here with you?" She remarked crossing her arms.

"Well, if you help, maybe I can put a good word out for them and they won't attack you."

"So? I can stay here and just avoid them or go and risk dying." She said as she looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Um...well….what about getting a reward of a bunch of cows for an all you can eat buffet?"

"There's a farm nearby, I can go get them now."

'Damn it, what can I give her to make her help me?' He thought quickly. "Uh...what about a safe place? A place where you don't need to worry about getting attacked?"

"Safer than here?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yes! Um… a place fitting for the queen of the jungle?" He said, trying to stroke her pride.

"Hmmm, continue."

"Well… there are beds, plenty of activities for you to do if you get bored, lots of food, it's a large space, it's everything you could want." He replied. "Although, you'd have to make it pretty clear to everyone there you're not gonna eat them."

"Hmmmm, this does sound tempting… will you be there?" She asked curiously.

"Well to a point, I mean it is a protected demigod camp." He replied before she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, camp halfblood?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they'd accept you if you did something big like, I dunno…. Save Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas?"

"Oh yeah? And how can you be sure even your word is enough to keep those brats from jamming a sword in my mouth while I sleep?"

"Well um… maybe you could have Artemis bless you when you save her so they can't harm you?" He suggested. "I mean, she IS goddess of the hunt, so that must link to you in some way."

"Hmmm…. Maybe, but how do I know you won't just ditch me there and run away?"

"Well….um…." 'Crap, if I swear then I can't get out of this one.' "I could swear on the River Styx."

Her eyes widened in surprise before saying. "You'd swear on the river Styx to never leave me? That's….so sweet of you." As she blushed a bit.

He gulped. "Well to be clear, I meant like, I swear on the River Styx to do my best so you are safe in the cmap, if you're allowed in, and have someone to turn to."

"What? No, if you're gonna swear on the river Styx swear to never leave me." She said as she crossed her arms.

"But I can't make any promises like that. I don't have full control or reign on the camp, and I'm not all knowing like some of the gods, so can't you just consider helping and see where it leads? I mean I'm not all that great, maybe the hydra is looking for a girl and you look right for him, or them."

"I wouldn't go for that stupid overgrown lizard, he's a dick! And secondly, if you won't swear to never leave me then swear to stay as close to me as possible whenever you can, or else I see no reason to leave this zoo and you." She said stubbornly.

He let out a sigh. "Well in that case, you have to swear that you'll help me get Artemis and Annabeth back while helping us against Kronos in general."

"Done, I the Nemean Lioness hereby swear by the river Styx to help Percy get Artemis and Annabeth back from Kronos and to fight against Kronos' forces." She said before there was thunder in the distance. "Your turn hot stuff, and don't try anything funny or I'll make you do it again."

"Ok, I Percy Jackson hereby swear by the River Styx to stay close to you as possible whenever I can and to try and help get you a safe place in camp halfblood." He said as thunder sounded in the distance. 'Damn it, now she won't leave me alone.' He thought before she hugged him happily while purring.

"Great, now can we mate?"

"No." He spoke without hesitation. "We need to try and track down the others."

"Aww…. but you're almost ready, you just have that pesky little pair of underwear in the way." She purred as she lightly tugged at the boxers.

He blushed and did the first thing he recalled his mom said when it came to dogs and gave a small flick to her nose.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She said as she reeled back and rubbed her nose.

"To make it clear that we have to focus on the task at hand." He replied standing up, but covering his boxers. "You swore you'd help, and every second we stay here the closer Atlas is to keeping Artemis and Annabeth captive."

"Ugh, fine, but we're going to continue this afterwords~." She purred as she stood up and stretched.

'Not happening.' He thought. "Um, do you have an extra fur coat? I'm gonna need something to cover these."

"Nope, not really, but you can lean into me if you want to stay warm or cover yourself~." She purred with a smile.

He blushed. "Uh, maybe we can stop at a mini mall on the way, we better get going."

"Fine, but I personally prefer you like this~."

(Timeskip)

Artemis and Annabeth groaned while the force of the sky felt like they were in a vice as Atlas dusted off his hands. "Heh, I told that fool Luke that we didn't need to free the demigod, you both can support my old burden just fine, and don't expect any help, my spies tell me that the little quest group sent to help you is too far away to help you."

"My hunters will not fail." spoke Artemis with gritted teeth.

"Well sorry to say 'Lady' Artemis, but they will. Why I'll bet those skeletons I brought up have them hung and skewered along with your little friend's here boyfriend." He said before a harpy flew towards him and whispered something into his ear before he bursted out laughing. "Hahahahaha! It seems my skeletons never reached him, the Nemean Lion dragged him away, that fool is long dead."

"No, Percy's not that easy to kill." Spoke Annabeth who tried to shake her head and keep her legs straight and not falter under the weight.

"Give up hope you pathetic mortal, the boy is dead, accept it and your new role as a pillar between the sky and the ground." He said before a loud roar echoed through the mountain. He turned and saw something running up the slope so fast he didn't see it before it lunged up into the air. "Wait, is that the Nemean-"

He was cut off when it landed and let out a huge roar with Percy riding on it's back with riptide out.

"Lioness, yes." He nodded.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, her eyes full of hope as he and the Lioness lunged towards the titan, knocking him back a bit as her claws cut into his chest.

"Ow! What are you doing?! I sent you to kill him!" Growled Atlas who pushed her claws up from him before tilting his head as he narrowly avoided riptide.

"Let's just say we came to an agreement, you'd be surprised how fast she'll go for milk instead of the end of the world." He joked while getting off her back.

"Traitor! Never mind, I will kill the mortal and take your pelt for a new cloak!" He growled as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." He said as he glanced at Annabeth and Artemis. "Are you two alright?"

"What do you think holding the sky up is like?" Frowned Artemis with a grunt.

"Hang on!" He ran over before Atlas pushed the lioness off and ran after him.

"Get back here you mortal fool, you will not free them!" He shouted, forgetting about the giant lioness that was now behind him. Said feline lunged and swung her paw out from the side, and do to the close proximity, the claws ended up landing right on a certain part that's sensitive for any male, god or mortal otherwise. He roared in pain as he stumbled a bit before she began push against him with all her strength, sending him towards Artemis and Annabeth.

"Oooh, that's gonna sting." Winced Percy who took the chance to focus on the earth and caused it to start shaking and jumped out of the way before Artemis and Annabeth managed to get back just as he got close enough, causing the sky to end up landing on his shoulders.

"Noo! Not again, not again!" He roared in pain and anger with a high squeaky voice as they backed away from the trapped titan.

"Hope you don't gotta use the bathroom for a while, that might be...hard." Spoke Percy.

"I'll remember this you accursed demigod!" He yelled out while wincing and crossed his legs. 'Not even Kronos would go that far.'

(Timeskip)

We enter the Poseidon cabin where we see a bed with two figures in it with a certain feline clinging to the other person.

Percy was trying to get back to sleep while the Nemean Lioness held onto him with her regular human form as she was gnawing on a bone that use to have meat on it which she kept since last night's dinner.

"This place is amazing Percy! All the food I could want, comfy beds, plenty of places to sleep and best of all, you!" She purred happily as she gnawed on the bone.

"Wouldn't it be better to sleep outside with the nice clean air all around you?"

"Nope, here I can store food, there's a comfortable bed, it has your scent everywhere and you're in here." She said with a catlike grin.

He sighed and tried closing his eyes before she sat up.

"Say….now that we're alone, we can get to the best part." She grinned showing her teeth.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked as he tried to go to sleep.

"Mating." She growled while climbing on his lap.

"W-what?" He said as his eyes shot open. 'Damn it! I was hoping she would forget!'

"Come on, you can't tell me you're not eager." She whispered while her breasts swayed a little in his face.

"I'm uh… I'm kind of tired." He said with a blush as he tried to look away.

"Aw come on, are you really gonna try to get out of this Percy?" She said with a low growl. "If you're the son of Poseidon, I'll bet you've got the size and weight to handle me, so prove you're perfect for me."

He gulped at the way she said it and looked at the breasts and their position while feeling part of him reacting. He let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright, but just once, then sleep."

"You got it Percy~." She purred as we pan away from the cabin where groans and purring sounds began to come from.

(Timeskip)

"Come on Leo, come to Mommy and Daddy!" Called the Nemean Lioness on the pier with Percy next to her.

A shadow in the water slowly moved around and fast like a shark which went towards them.

"You can do it, you're almost there!" She called before a large being shot out of the water, it looked like a small lion, but it had golden scales covering its body and a pair of gills near its neck.

"There ya go." Spoke Percy as the lion gave a small growl while it's tail had fins on the end like a fish. He managed to catch it and stumbled back a bit before looking down with a smile. "You did great son."

It let out a small roar while laying down on his belly and closed his eyes. It glowed for a bit before it changed shape, it's golden scales becoming fur and it's body changing from that of a lion to that of a small boys. He had hair similar to Percy, but had a fur coat covering his body and seemed tired. "That...was so much fun…. But I'm tired daddy…" He groaned.

"I know, and you did great, now let's go get some dinner, ok?"

He nodded before Percy picked him up, but that's when his nose twitched and he turned to see Grover coming towards the cabin before grinning as he transformed into his cub form and jumped down before letting out a roar and ran at the satyr.

"Oh come on! Not again Leo!" He cried as he began to run away.

"Leo! That's Grover, not dinner! I already explained this to you! Dear, please help me here!" Percy said as he turned to the lioness to see her drooling.

"Remember to aim for the legs so they can't get away Leo! Then rip out the throat!" She encouraged.

"Oh come on! I know I've explained this to you, you two can't kill or eat Grover!" He groaned as he started to run after his son.

"It's natural to hunt!" She yelled running after him.

(Later)

"Once again, no eating uncle Grover." Spoke Percy while Leo was eating a fish at the dinner table.

"But he looks delicious, and Mommy said it was ok." He pouted as he chewed on a bite of fish.

"And this is why sometimes Mommy can make mistakes." He said as he looked at her with a frown as she tried to look innocent. "You're both just lucky he was able to get away after I caught up with you."

"Aw come on, he was just letting his instincts guide him, he needs to hunt for bigger prey."

"Trying to kill my friends is not the answer to that!" He groaned in annoyance. "This is the second time this has happened this week."

"Sorry Daddy." He looked down while gnawing on the fish bone.

He sighed before saying. "It's fine, but no dessert tonight, ok?" He said as Chiron walked past their table.

"Ooh, pony!" He grinned before jumping down and becoming his animal form again.

"Leo, no!"

(Timeskip)

"Hey, have you seen Leo?" Percy asked the lioness who was relaxing in the sun while on her side trying to relax.

"Yeah, last time I saw him the water nymphs were keeping him company."

"Really? Huh, I guess they'll keep him busy for awhile, huh?" He said as the lioness got a grin on her face.

"Yeah, and now it's just the two of us, come here you~." She said as she grabbed him and pulled him down towards her.

He blushed seeing that look and gulped. "Uh, isn't this a bad spot?"

"No, I don't think so, it's been far too long since the last time." She said as she pulled him closer to her.

"But what if someone sees? We're not exactly in some cave."

"Come on, it'll be fun, I know I enjoyed it last time~." She purred.

"You made it loud enough to keep everyone up." He remarked before suddenly getting her lips pressed against his hungrily. 'I guess there's no talking my way out of it this time.'

As they went ahead on the ground, we cut to show Leo in his animal form while being cuddled and pampered by the nymphs who were scratching his ears or rubbing his stomach.

"He's soooo cute! He's like the perfect combination of a cat and a fish!" Squealed one of them happily.

"He'd be the perfect mascot for the whole camp."

"I just wanna feed him a fish and see if he can outperform a seal!"

"I just wanna cuddle him forever!"

"I wish I could take him home, he'd be the perfect pet."

"You think Percy would let us babysit him?"

"Sure, I bet we could even score a weekend with him if we tell his wife first, she's been looking for an excuse to have some alone time with him."

"Did you hear that cutie? We'll take extra good care of you. Now who wants a fish?"

"I do!" He said happily. 'This is awesome, these nice ladies pet me and feed me fish!'

(Timeskip)

"Percy!" Yelled Annabeth outside the cabin with an annoyed expression. "Open up, I know you're in there!" She called again as she banged on the door.

It opened as he popped his head out. "Yeah Annabeth?"

"We need to talk about your wife." She crossed her arms. "She's been going through my clothes, again."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion. "Why would she be going through your clothes, and why do you think it was her?"

"She left claw marks everywhere." She frowned while said lioness walked around inside wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeans that were ripped on the knees. "Tell her to stop doing it or I'm going to line your cabin with catnip again!" She threatened as Percy paled a bit.

"Easy there Annabeth, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Hey Percy! Do these make my butt look big?" asked the Nemean Lioness pointing to her rear before the top tore from her breasts and blinked. "Huh, I thought that would fit."

"Stop stealing my clothes!" Annabeth shouted into the cabin. "I liked it better when you were a nudist!"

"Well I'd love to stick with that since these are itchy, but SOMEONE here keeps saying I need to wear some."

"And I stick by that, but I didn't mean for you to go steal someone else's clothes!" He groaned s he felt Annabeth glare at him. "Don't worry, I can get you a replacement."

"Ah! These are so restricting!" The lioness tore the pants off and sighed while Percy covered his eyes. "Now I can run a lot easier."

"I told you to stop doing that! At least wear some underwear or something!" He groaned as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You both are crazy. Also I think I saw the nymphs running towards the water while holding your son above their heads." Annabeth said.

"Oh that's natural." She waved off before looking down at her legs. "Hey, can I borrow some of your underwear?"

The girl groaned and walked off shaking her head. 'That's it, catnip all over the place.'


	72. Fifi and Jake

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Fifi and Jake

Series: Goosebumps: Please Don't Feed the Vampire

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jake walked down the street with a paper bag in his hands as he thought about his purchase. 'I wonder what's in the can. Probably just a cheesy costume or a stuffed doll.'

He headed up to his house and headed inside before setting the bag down and opened it while a small grey colored poodle was sleeping next to a dog dish as he reached in and pulled out a large can.

"Alright, let's see what kind of 'vampire' is in this can." He opened it and looked inside before pulling out a long black cape with the inside being red and held it up. "Kinda cheesy and old school, but it'll do." He said as he reached in and also found a plastic pair of fangs. "Heh, I guess this makes me a 'Real vampire', huh?" He chuckled as he put them in his mouth.

The poodle started to wake up just as he pulled out a plastic bag with red stuff inside.

"What is this? Ketchup? Fake blood? Mmmm, nah, I don't need a mess on my face." He said as he set it down on the edge of the table as the poodle lifted it's head just in time to see him put the bag of red stuff down.

It tilted its head while he walked out of the kitchen. It gou up and began to walk towards table curiously as it licked it's lips. It tried standing on it's hind legs and pulled the bag down with it's mouth before setting it down and sniffed it. It licked it curiously before taking it in it's mouth and began to chew on it experimentally, accidentally tearing a hole in it with it's teeth.

The poodle blinked feeling some of it land on it's tongue and took the chance to lap at the hole while more went down into it's mouth. To its delight the liquid tasted delicious and it greedily lapped up more into it's mouth before it began to slowly change. It dropped the bag and let out a whimper and bark while feeling it's canines start to slowly elongate. It's body began to change, growing larger but taking a new shape as it grew, slowly becoming humanoid as it's fur shortened minus the large puffy parts which stayed the same as her front paws began to change into furry human hands.

It whimpered and looked itself over with confusion since this felt different, but she also felt stronger and more nimble. She groaned as she tugged at her pink collar which felt a lot tighter on her new neck. She tried to move forward on all fours, only to stumble since her back paws were still the same. She growled and tugged at it harder before it tore off, surprising her, but she dropped it and tried to slowly stand up. She managed to get to her feet but after taking one step forward she had to grab the table to keep from falling down.

With Jake he was looking at himself in the mirror while finding the fake teeth seemed a little off. "Ugh, these things never fit into my mouth exactly." He grumbled as he took them out. He wiped the saliva off and held the cape up while downstairs the poodle, named Fifi, had managed to slowly walk on her legs easier.

She was still stumped about this and confused, but she also felt….thirsty. She looked down at her dog dish but felt for some reason that water wouldn't satisfy her thirst. She looked around before smelling something that made her drool a bit. She moved over to the fridge and looked at the handle and her hand before grabbing it and tried tugging. To her surprise and shock the door swung open, but she had also destroyed the handle in the process due to her new strength. She ignored that and looked at the food before spotting a large pitcher full of a red liquid.

The smell was stronger as she reached out and picked the pitcher up, although she did fumble slightly since the fingers were odd to her. She looked at it as she licked her lips before she stuck her muzzle into the pitcher and began to drink greedily. It tasted just as good as the stuff in the bag and lapped all around it while her tail wagged. She splashed it all over her face as she drank with a smile until the pitcher was empty.

Satisfied she put it back in and licked around her muzzle before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. Her ears perked as she turned and began to wag her tail and walk towards the noise. She peeked around and saw Jake coming down, but he was fumbling with his cape which covered his face while she suddenly felt her body tingle.

"Stupid cape, I knew I should have gone with a bigger size." He grumbled pulling it off and felt something against his foot before looking down and saw Fifi sitting there in her normal form with her tail wagging. "Hey girl, what's wrong?"

She just barked in response before going towards the now empty plastic bag that the red stuff she drank was once in.

"Wait, did you drink that? Oh man, that was probably fake blood full of chemicals." he groaned as he picked up the bag. He sniffed and reeled back when he smelt something strong and tossed it in the garbage. "Great, now I gotta tell mom and she's gonna get mad. Why couldn't you have just drank your water? Dogs aren't meant to drink that stuff."

She whimpered and covered her face with her paws, making him sigh as he kneeled down and petted her back.

"Hey, there there girl, I'm not mad, just annoyed."

She felt his hand rub near her ear which made her put her paws down and pant with her tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

"Just stay here and I'll see if mom can give me a lift to the vets, hopefully they aren't closed." He said as he got up and left the room before she felt the tingling again and she changed into her humanoid version again.

She looked around curiously as she wondered what was making her change. She felt another scent hit her, but this one felt different. She felt warm inside as she began to move forward as her tail wagged and she began to pant. She followed where Jake went and saw him talking to his mother and was about to go over, but suddenly found herself on all fours again.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes mom." He replied looking away.

She sighed and shook her head. "Do you have any idea how dangerous those things can be to animals? They're meant to look like blood, not actually taste or be consumable."

"I know, I know, but I don't even know how she got it, I left it on the table!" He groaned. "I didn't want her to drink it!" He groaned as she walked over towards him.

"Arf!"

"Hey girl… we're gonna have to go to the vet." He said as he kneeled down to her, making her eyes go wide in fear.

She let out a scared whimper before turning and running off and up the stairs.

"Ugh, Jake, you know not to say that word! And I think the vet's closed today." His mother said before she began to walk away. "Try to calm her down, we'll go in the morning."

"Ok." He said as he began to walk upstairs after her. "Fifi, where are you girl?"

Said poodle hid behind the toilet shaking while getting flashbacks to her last visit when she had to wear a cone around her head for a month. She wasn't able to scratch her ears and eating was so hard! She didn't want to go back.

"Come on Fifi, where are you girl?" She heard him call as he got upstairs. "Come on out, we're not going to the, you know what."

She just whimpered as she kept trying to hide before she felt herself tingling again.

"Come on, I'm sorry I said that word, if you come out I'll give you a belly rub." He offered before he heard a loud bark and crash in the bathroom. "Fifi? Are you in there?" He said as he walked to the bathroom and opened the door before gasping in shock at what he saw. "Fifi?"

Fifi shook her head after hitting the cabinet while growling, but saw Jake standing there with his mouth agape. She whined as she tried to hide behind the toilet more only to realize she was stuck, her larger body pinning her between the toilet and the cabinet.

"What the...I mean...you look….part human?" He got out in confusion.

She whimpered and tried to bark an answer, but to her surprise she shakily said. "I….don't know….master."

Jake rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks. "Wait...did you just talk?!"

"I...think so?" She said as she squirmed nervously as she tried to back up only to remember that she was stuck. "Um….help?"

"Right." He nodded and moved over. "Um, just...how did you get stuck? I mean, were you trying to hide?"

"Yes. I don't wanna go to the vet, I don't like the cone! I hid and suddenly I got big again." She whimpered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out. She sighed in relief while rubbing her waist.

"Wait, again? You did this before? Since when?"

"In the kitchen. I ate a packet of tasty liquid and then I was suddenly like this, but I turned back when you came in." She said, her speaking getting easier and more natural to her.

"You mean the fake blood? Oh man, that stuff really was bad! You're...some kind of walking talking poodle!"

"Yeah… and I'm sorry, but I also drank all that really tasty red liquid that was in the fridge."

"The fruit punch? Aw man, mom was gonna save that for the picnic this weekend."

"Fruit punch?" She tilted her head. "It didn't taste fruity to me."

"Well, then what did it taste like?" He asked as she stood up with him.

"Like the fake blood."

He raised an eyebrow. 'Must have been fruit punch too.' "Well, either way we better tell mom, it's better she learn this now rather than later."

"But look at me, I'm not supposed to look like this. What if she thinks I'm a monster!" She whimpered with her ears drooping.

"Hey, I promise that I'll explain everything, don't worry Fifi." He said as he patted her head. He saw her lean in and give a happy growl with her tail wagging a bit. "But uh, do you think you could, shrink down?"

"Um… I don't know how exactly." She said as she kept leaning into his hand. 'This feels so good!'

'Dang it!' He thought before sighing and pulling his hand away as she lightly growled. "Well… then I guess we should do this as you are…. I just hope she doesn't freak out."

"Did you have to stop petting me? I liked it."

"Huh? Oh, well we have to go tell my mom. If everything goes well I guess I could go back to petting you, ok?"

"Ok master." She said as her tail wagged happily as they walked out of the bathroom and started to head downstairs.

"Um, mom? We have a problem with Fifi!" He called out nervously. "As in, a pretty big one."

"What, did she throw up?" She called as she walked into the room and saw her hiding behind Jake. Her eyes widened while Jake coughed and Fifi peaked out. "What...in...the world?"

"Hi…." She said nervously as she gulped.

"What happened?" She asked in shock.

"She drank that fake blood in the pack and ended up...like this!"

"I'm sorry!" She said nervously.

"So… she's like this now?" His mother asked before seeing the new large canines on the anthro dog and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, which is crazy. I mean she drank the stuff in the pitcher in the fridge, so I'm guessing it's just fruit juice. But how does fruit juice do this?"

"Wait, she drank the stuff in the pitcher and liked it?! Oh no… ok, I know what happened." His mom said with a groan.

"Really? What happened to her?"

"Jake, tell me, have you noticed anything...different lately?"

"Besides the fact my dog is now a dog human hybrid?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, besides that."

"Well no, but I think my teeth grew, the fake fangs felt annoying."

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed. "I was worried they wouldn't grow in yet since it's taken this much time."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"I mean your fangs." She smiled. "The ones you need to help you drink blood of course."

"My what needed to do what?" He asked in shock. "Mom, what are you saying?"

"You're a vampire Jake." She replied while her own fangs elongated out. "Me and your father both are too."

"W-What? I'm a vampire? B-but I've never drunk blood, a-and I don't have fangs!"

"But master, you smell different than before." Spoke Fifi.

"Go ahead and look in the mirror if you don't believe me." Spoke his mom.

He walked over to the living room one, but blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I...I don't see anything."

"Exactly. You're a vampire. Don't you think there's a reason we never eat garlic and usually don't go to the beach?" She said as she walked towards her son. "And….I think Fifi is one too."

"What?!" The two cried out while he didn't see his reflection, at all.

"Yes, I think that packet of fake blood was some vampires blood, or some mixture meant to turn someone into one, either as a horrible sick joke or something." She said as she looked at them.

"But she looks part human, she has hands now!" He spoke while trying not to pass out.

"Because she emptied the whole pitcher, that wasn't fruit punch, it was blood."

"Blood?!" They both shouted.

"Why was there blood in the fridge?!" He shouted. "And...is that the same stuff you keep buying at the store?! I've been drinking that for years!"

"I thought if you didn't get your fangs yet I could at least have you stay strong by pretending it was common punch."

"You've been giving me blood from the store? You can buy that at the store?!" He said as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "But why did that make her like...that?!"

"I'm guessing it messed with her body since usually vampires are humanoid, and it caused her to become somewhat like it."

"But I like being small, these hands are weird." She remarked before feeling tingly again and went back on all fours, again. "Arf?! Arf arf arf!"

"And apparently instead of turning into a bat, she can become her old form. The downside is a vampire can usually only stay as a bat for three hours at a time, I don't know if it will work the same for her, but I imagine it will, so she can't leave the house anymore." Remarked Jake's mom. "Well, the technical loophole to that rule is if she went out when it's very cloudy and dark, or has plenty of sun lotion applied thoroughly."

"But you and dad go in the sun plenty of times, are you saying you two just wear lots of sunblock?"

"And heavy clothes, plus we usually plan to go on rainy days, or stormy ones, this is why it's always raining whenever we take family trips."

"Arf arf arf!" Barked Fifi with a whimper.

"So wait, does this mean all I can eat now is blood?" He asked while looking a little green.

"Oh no, of course not, you've seen me and your father eating with you at family meals, but you need to drink blood now to stay strong, why do you think me and him are always drinking 'red wine' even when we get takeout?"

He wiped his forehead. "Oh thank god."

"Guess this means I'll have to go out and get some more, especially since Fifi's gonna need to start taking plenty. Oh, and before I forget, if you ever go out and take blood directly from a person, make sure they don't know it's you. We're not calling out who we really are for a reason, otherwise this'll be like the dark ages."

"Ok, you don't have to worry about me biting anyone… good thing I'm homeschooled, or else that would be a lot harder." He muttered to himself.

"Yes, so I'm going to go tell your father, keep an eye on Fifi, ok?" She said as she began to walk away. "And no funny buisness, ok?"

"Sure thing." He nodded.

"Arf arf!"

"So… I guess you want that head rub now, huh?"

(Later)

Jake tapped his fangs while Fifi was lying on his bed next to him. "Man, brushing my teeth is gonna feel really weird from now on."

"Then don't do it, the toothpaste tastes weird." She said. "I want a head scratch again."

"Sure." He reached over and started scratching.

"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." She moaned happily as she leaned into it.

'Wow, never thought hearing my dog speak up on how much this feels would sound….a little off.' He thought as she began to lean against him as he scratched her head.

"More please master."

He reached over and scratched her ear while seeing her tail wag faster as he heard her start panting. 'This feels kind of awkward.' He thought as she looked at him happily as he kept scratching her.

"This feels great!" She moaned happily as she licked his cheek as he kept petting her, surprising him.

"Easy there girl, it's just some scratching." He said with a light blush.

"I know, but it feels so good! You know all the right spots~!"

He gulped and looked away before he noticed a sudden shift in weight and saw she was back in her smaller size. 'Ok, this makes it easier for me, why is it getting awkward to pet her now?' He thought as she crawled onto his lap.

"Arf arf!"

"Yeah, yeah, good girl." He said with a chuckle as she licked his cheek.

(Later)

Fifi was trying to nap out in her doghouse since it was a cloudy day, but it was hard with one of the neighborhood cats meowing too loud for her liking.

'Ugh, stupid cat. I'd eat her if they would let me.' She thought in annoyance before getting up and walking towards the house. She headed inside and spotted Jake's friend Gabe in the kitchen and getting a glass of water before he noticed her.

"Oh, hey Fifi." he said as he waved at her. "I thought you were outside?"

"Arf!"

"Well since you're here you look a bit peckish, why don't I help with that?" He suggested moving over and grabbing a can of dogfood from one of the cupboards and then a can opener from the drawers.

She watched as he started to open the can before stopping and swearing as he looked at his finger.

"Damn it! Stupid sharp lids." He groaned as it began to bleed from his new cut.

Fifi's eyes widened while licking her muzzle as she ran over and hopped on his leg with her tail wagging.

"Whoa, down girl, I'll get you your food in a second, ok?" He said as he tried to gently push her down.

She growled smelling the blood and tried jumping towards the finger.

"Hey, I said down girl, stop it, I can't get you your food if you're jumping on me." He moved his finger back and reeled it back. "Easy there Fifi, I need to clean this blood up first."

'But I'm hungry!' She thought as she tried to get even closer to him as he got up. 'I don't want dog food, I want fresh blood!'

"Geez, calm down girl, what is up with you today?" He said as he made it to the sink. He washed the cut while Fifi whimpered and frowned.

'Now that's just a waste.' She thought with a whimper as he went back to the dog food and dumped it into her dish.

"There you go girl."

She looked down at it and saw him walk off before biting into the food. 'It doesn't taste as good as blood.' She thought as she ate.

(Later)

"Fifi? Fifi? Fifi where are you?" Called out Jake in the living room.

"What is it master?" She called as she walked in while in her humanoid form.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me since mom wants me to go get groceries."

"Sure, let's go." She said as she started to walk to the door, changing to her dog form as she walked.

"Hold up." He walked over with a bottle. "First you need sunblock, it's not too bright out, but there's still sun."

'Aw, but it feels weird, I don't like putting it on!' She thought with a whimper.

"Come on, hold still." He got some on his hands and moved down before moving it over her body.

'Noooo, I don't wanna!' She thought as she felt his hands go over her. She shuddered and shook her head while feeling it cover her fur and make it all sticky. 'I don't like this, it feels weird!' She thought as he finished putting it on her.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

'It was!' She thought as he grabbed her leash and put it on her before opening the door. She growled seeing the sun and didn't feel in pain or burning, but it still made her irked. 'Stupid yellow ball, I don't like this, I just hope I can stay like this until we get back.'

They headed down the street and to the store where Jake had to tie Fifi up next to a bike lock. "Just hang on until I get out, and just yell if you need help."

'Fine, but I don't like this.' She pouted as she looked up at the sun that shone down at her. She watched him go inside and felt lonely and tried to get comfy on the spot. 'Why did he have to leave me out here, he knows it gets boring. I just wanna be with him.' She thought as she put her head on her front legs.

That's when a cat was passing by and gave a small hiss which in their language was him laughing.

'What are you laughing at you damn furball?!' She growled angrily.

'Aw, what's wrong little doggy? Did the big bad owner tie you out here?'

'Yeah, but at least I have one you damn stray!'

The cat hissed and made a quick move towards her before batting at her cheek and moved back before she lashed out and tried reaching him, but the leash held her in place. 'Hahaha, it seems the little doggy can't reach little old me.' The cat snickered as Fifi barked angrily.

'Get closer and we'll see just whose little!' She growled as she pulled harder, the leash beginning to tear as she kept pushing forward.

'Oooh I'm so scared, what are you gonna do? Spray me with hair spray to give me big hair like yours?' He mocked while not noticing as the leash tore or Fifi moving right in front of him with a grin that showed off her fangs.

'No, I'm going to drain you dry!' She barked before she lunged at him, biting the surprised cat.

'Ow! Hey, let go of me you fleabag!' He hissed in pain. He felt her pick him up with her mouth and ran into a nearby bush while the sounds of loud hissing and cries were heard, but Jake didn't hear it as he got what he needed.

"Alright Fifi, I got what I needed so let's head back...Fifi, where are you?" He said as he exited the store to see a broken leash on the ground. "Oh no, Fifi!"

'Oh, master is calling for me!' She thought as she dropped the dried up mummy that was once a cat and walked towards him happily.

"Oh thank god you're still here." He sighed seeing her before noticing a smell on her. "Fifi?"

'Yes master, what is it?' She thought happily. 'That was a good meal.'

"Did you drink some blood?"

She nodded her head yes and pointed to the bushes.

"Fifi, you were suppose to wait until we got home." he looked around and grabbed the leash before tying the pieces back together. "Look, let's get out of here before anyone sees, you can tell me more when we get home."

'Yes master!' She thought happily as she wagged her tail.

(Later)

Jake was in his pjs and was getting ready to go to bed as Fifi walked into his room.

"Arf arf!"

"Huh? What is it girl, it's getting late, shouldn't you go to your dog house? He said before looking outside and seeing that it was starting to rain.

She shook her head and climbed on the bed.

"Ugh… fine, but just for tonight, ok?" He said as he gave in, too tired to argue with her. He climbed under the sheets while she moved up and laid down next to his head on the pillow. "Good night girl." He sad as he patted her head.

'Good night master.' She thought as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

Later that night while they were sleeping Fifi suddenly changed back into her human form. The sudden shift made her move closer to Jake and hug him while her tail wagged. 'Master is so warm, I don't wanna sleep in the dog house again!' She thought as she rubbed her head against his in her sleep.

(Next day)

'Hmm, this feels off.' Thought Jake while he felt his arm draped over something that didn't feel like a pillow. He began to open his eyes slowly to see Fifi snuggled up against him with a smile on her sleeping face. 'Fifi, when did she change?' He thought before blushing a bit as he realized she was naked. 'I should probably go.' He thought as he tried to move way.

She gripped onto him and gave a small growl. "My Jake pillow." She growled as she tightened her hold on him.

He blushed while one of his hands moved against her chest and he felt how it seemed more prominent than the rest of her body. 'O-ok, I should probably get out of here.' He thought with a bigger blush.

Before he could though he saw her lean in and lick at his cheek with her tail wagging faster. "Master~." She muttered happily.

"O-ok, Fifi, time to wake up." He said as he tried to wake her up. She kept licking him and when he pushed against her chest he heard her let out a yip and saw her eyes slowly opening.

"Ugh, why are you waking up, I was having the best dream." She groaned as she looked at him. "Just lemme sleep, ok?"

"Um, could you give me room to get up first?"

"Nooo, you're nice and warm and I'm comfortable." She pouted. "But why's your hand on my chest?"

"What?" He said before realizing he never took it off and blushed. "W-well um… I tried to push you away but you grabbed me."

"Then just relax and let's keep sleeping like this."

"B-but it's…" He tried to argue before she growled at him. "Fine, but just for a bit, ok?"

"Thank you master."


	73. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Mount Olympus, throne room-

"And as such I decree that Hades shall not use his helmet on this Halloween festival." Zeus spoke up. "Lest another 'killer clown' incident occurs."

"Don't go blaming me like that, I'm trying to keep this celebration interesting. Most mortals choose to use it as an excuse to bed each other, and quite frankly if they want to do that then wait till valentine's day or just have Aphrodite here to walk by and they'll be all over each other in seconds."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." frowned said goddess.

They deadpanned at her.

"Well I mean it's mostly Eros' fault, but I've tried limiting myself on that day." She sweatdropped.

"You trying to hold off on swaying their hearts is the day seaweed head here-"

"Don't start with me Athena, or so help me I'll make sure to flood each and everyone of your temples."

"Settle down." Hera sighed. "Athena, brother, just calm down for once. I mean, can't you just get along for once?"

"Oh you mean like you and father's other sons?" asked Ares with a smirk.

"Ares." She narrowed her eyes. "Keep your thoughts to yourself or I'll ground you for a thousand years."

"I'm not a child!"

"You act like one." She frowned while not noticing a small shadow floating near the pillars.

Artemis blinked before firing an arrow at the shadow, which moved away quickly. "Get down from there!"

The shadow dropped to the ground before slowly forming a dark skinned woman with a black toga, pitch dark eyes that gleamed like stars, long black hair that reached to the floor like a massive shadow, a small ass and a set of D cup breasts. Her smile was that like a mad killer as she looked around the room. "Hello again, it's been a long while."

"Eris." spoke Hermes with a smile. "Well if it isn't the goddess of discord and chaos herself, coincidence or just your doing for these two nearly going at it?"

"A little of both and I'm also a goddess of strife." She corrected the messenger god. "But I'm actually here for something else."

"What?" frowned Hades while knowing what was on her mind.

"Oh just giving someone a gift." She said with a grin. "A very special gift."

"Let me guess, something for your own amusement? Already saw it coming." spoke Apollo casually.

She looked at him. "How harsh, and here I thought we were friends."

"You started the Trojan War!" snapped Athena. "And caused many good men and women to die! Including Cassandra and Achilles!"

"And Hector and an amazon queen and yata yata, look it's not that bad." Eris sighed. "It's not even about the most beautiful anymore."

"And what would that be?" Aphrodite frowned as Eris produced a small gold apple from her hands and chucked it at Poseidon, hitting him in the eye.

"OW!"

"It's simple, just read it and reap." She laughed before sinking back into a shadow and vanished.

"She's still a brat like usual." remarked Hera while Poseidon looked at the apple with a frown.

"To the….sexiest MILF? What does that even mean?" He asked confused.

"It means mother I love to fuck." Aphrodite explained. "It's a popular term right now."

"How brash." remarked Hera rolling her eyes.

"I like it, I've been with a few." chuckled Ares before seeing Aphrodite glare at him.

'I'll keep that in mind, jerk.'

"But why that?" Athena pondered. "I mean is there even a sexy...MILF in Olympus?"

"As the goddess of childbirth and marriage, clearly that would be me." spoke Hera.

"Ah, but you forgot, most goddesses here have several children. Minus Artemis of course."

"And I'm keeping it like that." Artemis frowned. "But I do see Athena being one since her brain always brings kids into the world."

"Hello!" Aphrodite called out. "I'm the goddess of love with tons of children, clearly I'm a MILF."

"I'd say it's true for all three." spoke Hermes. "Can anyone say obvious intent? Eris probably wants a brand new Trojan War to break out, and considering how times have changed, it might be worse than before."

"Then don't judge, I say ignore her and her plan." spoke Hephaestus.

That was when the apple started to glow as it opened up to reveal a timer inside with a small note: _If not judged, then let the entire world blow into eternal shadows. Sighed Eris._

"She doesn't have the power to try that." spoke Zeus.

"Except her mother." idly remarked Apollo.

"Oh right, Nyx, the primordial of the night." groaned Poseidon. "That might do it, especially if they combine their powers."

"And the plant's will die." Demeter gulped.

"And the animals too." Artemis shivered.

"And no sun equal no one to see my perfect ride." Apollo said.

Bonk!

"Ow! Sis!"

"Now's not the time for that!"

"Agreed." Hades sighed. "If this apple doesn't get want it wants then my helmet will be out of a job."

"And the other pantheons will be pissed." Athena spoke up. "Especially the sun deities."

Zeus stood up. "Then I decree that until further notice that Hera, Athena and Aphrodite find a suitable mortal to judge them like in days of old." 'And hopefully not act like that Paris brat.'

"Hold up, why just them? Persephone and Demeter are just as mother as them, so why just those three?" asked Hephaestus.

"One, they don't need to get into this mess. And two," he pointed to Hades. "No mortal would want to piss off the lord of the dead by calling his wife one or not."

"Exactly."

"That and because Demeter might get tempted to cut the mortal in half with her scythe."

Demeter sheepishly blushed at that while knowing it's true.

"Also no girdle." Poseidon said to Aphrodite. "We need this to be fair, so none of that love magic stuff."

"B-But I need it!"

"Not for this one." spoke Apollo. "Especially after you used it to cheat during the last contest."

She gulped while avoiding eye contact. "I'm not as brash as I was like then."

That made all of them look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean maybe I sometimes do it...like every few weeks?"

"You're addicted to that girdle like owl face is with books." Poseidon deadpanned. "Or her little statue."

"Shut up eel face!"

Artemis sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"But who should be the mortal?" asked Demeter. "I mean we haven't picked one yet."

"Agreed, it must be one who can't be swayed." spoke Zeus.

"Let me guess, Thalia right?" Hades frowned. "Because if it is, then it seems like she might get swayed."

"Are you saying my daughter is corruptible?"

"In a word, yes."

"If that's the case then Nico is more corruptible!"

"Hey! Don't bring him into this Zeus!"

"I'm saying the truth! He can't deal with his own sexuality and would be quick to pick one of them if they had the answer."

"Says the god who would fuck a woman as a gopher!" he threw back standing up.

"Same with you tapeworm!"

Poseidon groaned before whispering to Athena and got a nod from her.

"Oh father." She called out. "I think Nico and Thalia aren't going to work at all."

"What?!" Both yelled at her.

"Hear me out, fish face here gave a good point. Every time someone recalls this...judgement. They always think about the fact that Paris was associated with Troy in general. And since his city was in essence formed from a god of the sea and the sun god, why not let them pick out the mortal?"

"...what?"

She sighed. "Since Poseidon and Apollo hate Troy and Paris in general, why not let them pick out the mortal so that THEY can be sure he or she won't cause another war." 'And so they wouldn't go attacking said mortal.'

Both looked at each other and let that sink in.

"Plus this might settle their grudges." Athena said while Apollo nodded.

"I may have hated them, but if we choose the moral then everyone would be happy." He shrugged.

"Hmmm, wait, I may know someone who won't be biased or be easily swayed." spoke Poseidon.

"Let me guess, Percy Jackson?" Ares groaned. "Because if it is, then this is a huge pain to see."

"I was going to say Sally Jackson but that's a good choice." Poseidon smirked. "Think about it, Percy has risked his life numerous times for us and has been honest when he could."

"For some reason it's like he's the one demigod who actually gets things done." muttered Artemis.

"And I think he's done well to prove how much of a hero he is, so why not have him decide?"

They thought about it while Hera, Athena and Aphrodite had conflicting ideas.

'That spawn? Ugh, he's going to say that Hera and Aphrodite are MILF's.' Athena thought in annoyance.

'Maybe he would consider me a MILF? I mean he's ok, when not around that child of Athena.' Hera thought while also getting annoyed about said child.

'I wonder if he'll do what Paris did and pick me? Even without my girdle, I'm practically the hottest goddess he's ever seen in his life.' Aphrodite thought with a smirk.

"Alright brother, your son will decide." spoke Zeus. "But if an incident occurs, no matter how big or small, he is responsible for it."

"It will be fine." Poseidon smirked. "Percy won't do something like Paris did."

"I hope you're right." muttered Hades. 'For all our sakes.'

"Now go, find Perseus Jackson and bring this matter to a close." boomed Zeus. "For the safety of Olympus and the world!"

'Drama queen.' They thought with a sweatdrop.

-Camp Halfblood-

Percy was busy cleaning his blade while right outside his cabin. But he was so focused that he didn't notice that it was almost lunchtime. "And there, this looks good enough."

He capped it up and put it in his pocket while looking at the sandy shore. "Hmm, I don't usually play in the sand since I was a kid, but maybe I should. Swimming is fine, but sand has it's perks too." He got up before deciding to take his shirt off so it didn't get covered in sand as he walked to the shore and began making a sandcastle.

As this happened three glows appeared a bit away from the camp, closer to the other cabins, and the three goddesses appeared.

"Ok, now to find that….spawn." Athena grumbled while they were in swimsuits, due to having already using the 'naked goddess' method in the past, with her wearing a gray two piece bikini. 'If he stares I'm going to turn him into an owl!'

"Oh relax Athena, you really should take a chill pill." remarked Aphrodite in a red two piece with the top part a bit smaller then usual. "If you keep this up I'll start thinking you want to bed him and his children."

"Hey!"

Hera sighed while wearing a yellow v-cut bikini, which was given to her as a gift by her daughter Hebe on Mother's Day, something She was a little flustered about but kept it internal. "Let's just find him."

This was of course noticed by some of the campers with some gawking and staring while Athena walked over to a boy near the Hermes cabin.

"You there, can you tell us where Perseus Jackson is?"

"Um...I um…" he blushed while trying to look away. "Um….."

"Just tell us or else." She warned sternly.

"He's near the lake!" He said in embarrassment. "J-Just don't turn me into a bookworm!"

"Relax, she wouldn't do that." spoke Aphrodite while smiling. "It'd be a book she'd read once and then put it on a shelf to gather dust for the rest of eternity."

He paled before fainting onto the ground.

"That was a little too much." Hera deadpanned.

"But it's true, especially that one guy that was turned into a Twilight novel." She looked at the goddess of knowledge. "What ever happened to him anyway?"

"I burned him in a fireplace." she frowned. "There are some books even I'm not willing to finish."

"Ah." Aphrodite nodded before walking off. "Well first ones there is a rotten egg!"

"I swear she keeps thinking she's like some college girl." sighed Hera as they followed her.

(With Percy)

He sighed while covered in sand from his legs to the base of his neck. 'This is kind of nice, plus I think this is kind of therapeutic.' He looked at the sky and sighed. "This is the life, and Zeus can't ruin it."

"Ah ha! There he is."

Percy blinked while darting his eyes around. "Huh? Annabeth? Are you there?"

"My daughter isn't here spawn." spoke a very familiar voice.

'Oh no, not her!' he thought turning his head up and saw the three goddesses walking over and swore he was hallucinating when he saw their swimsuits. 'Holy shit!'

"Hello." Aphrodite waved while walking closer and sat next to his left side. "Having fun having a sand bath?"

He blinked while Athena sat on his right side and Hera sat near his legs. "Um...are you three on holiday?"

"No, now don't ask or else." warned Athena with a frown. "Just why are you buried like this?"

"Uh….well….I figured it might be nice to play in the sand instead of just the water and managed to get myself like this."

"That's almost ironic." Hera sighed. "But Athena, he does have a right to know."

"He's not up to my level of trust." She frowned. "Plus he's a sea spawn."

"Thats kind of harsh." Aphrodite said while patting Percy's head. "It's not his fault he's getting along with your daughter and you can't with your uncle."

Said goddess shot her a dark glare.

"Um, what's going on?" Percy asked. "And why are you...in swimsuits?"

"Aphrodite thought it would be a good way to surprise anyone when we arrive." sighed Hera.

"For what?"

Athena produced the golden apple that was still glowing and looked as bright as a small flashlight. "You recall the judgement of Paris right?"

"Um...you mean how he got Helen and caused the Trojan War?" He asked while a little unsure if he got it right.

"Yes." chirped Aphrodite. "And boy that was a cute little ship."

"Which ended horribly, focus." frowned Athena. "We're here because Eris brought this to us, and we need someone to decide the winner of a new contest, but it's a bit different than before."

"How so?"

"If there isn't a judgement then Eris will cover the world in darkness." Hera frowned. "And with her mother Nyx's help, that might be a reality."

That got his attention.

"And the writing on the wall is a bit different as well." Aphrodite smiled. "It's to the sexiest MILF, which is me obviously."

"Aphrodite, shut it." spoke Athena.

"Just saying."

Percy blinked before turning red. "S-So I have to….pick which one of you is….a sexy MILF?" 'Oh gods! That's crazy even for a demigod!'

"Unfortunately." Athena sighed. "And while I hate this, you're the only one that won't be swayed like Paris."

"And won't just pick the most destructive choice." Hera said pointing to the goddess of love.

"It wasn't that bad."

"He was married! And Helen was married as well!"

"Details details, all that mattered was getting the win." Aphrodite smiled.

'Oh gods, do they even know what MILF stands for or are they just going on what the apple says?' He thought before seeing them look at him.

"Ok, so if you call me the sexiest MILF." Hera spoke up. "Then I'll grant you leadership over all of the western world."

"Call me...the sexiest MILF, and I shall endow you with the power, knowledge and experience of the greatest heroes in history." Athena spoke.

"And if you call me a sexy MILF, I'll give you the most beautiful woman, or man, on earth as your lover." Aphrodite smirked.

Percy blinked. "Um…..can't I just have some time to like think it over?"

"Of course, but don't take too long." spoke Athena.

He nodded while getting up, making the goddesses see his toned body, and stretched.

'Huba huba.' Aphrodite Thought with a small wolf whistle.

'He's...ugh no! Don't look!' Athena thought with a blush. 'He's not that hot!'

'Reminds me of Jason.' Hera thought. 'Almost as toned as him but a close second.'

Percy stretched before running back to his cabin and locked it. 'Maybe this whole thing will pass by? I mean Eris isn't that crazy….right?'

-Tartarus-

"Oh this is going to be soooo good." Eris chuckled while in her room, which was covered in shadows and a small bed made of human skin, looking through a mirror. "Especially when I get mothers permission. And then chaos will reign supreme!"

That was when a very tall woman made of ash and smoke with a darkish white color hue on her skin, with a dress covered in a pitch black color and had small galaxies around the dress being made every second, quasar like eyes, black wings made of shadow, a massive ass and a I cup chest appeared in the room. "Eris, did you take out the trash like I asked you to?"

"Of course mother."

"And washed the dishes?"

"Yes mother."

"And sent the apple like instructed?" Nyx smirked.

"Yep and don't worry, the mortal Percy will fail."

Nyx grinned before asking. "Oh and did you get me some new vibrators? I kind of need it for tonight."

"Mother, why do you want me to get some?" she groaned.

"For our celebration." She smirked. "Plus I need to teach you a little more so you can get a husband."

She blushed red. "MOTHER!"

(Some time later)

-Camp Halfblood-

Percy looked at his mirror while brushing his teeth groggily. He was so focused on his task he almost forgot about the whole thing about the goddesses, chalking it up to bad food poisoning. He took a gurgle of water and spat it out while heading out to get dressed.

As he did that, he didn't notice Aphrodite, Hera and Athena looking from a window and were being quiet as mice.

"So tired." Percy grumbled while putting his blue boxers on and his shirt. 'I hate getting up in the morning.'

"Remind me WHY we're looking in like stalkers again." frowned Hera.

"Because it's fun." Aphrodite smiled. "And we need an answer and since he's not giving us one, we should keep an eye on him and occasionally remind him so he can choose one of us."

"That's...kind of smart of you." Athena admitted.

"I'm not all beauty and no brains." She huffed before seeing Percy walking out of the room. "Hurry, we need to follow him!"

"No, what we need is be subtle about it." spoke Athena. "If we can send him signs that will refer to any of us without being upfront, it'll help him decide on his own without us putting too much pressure on him."

"That sounds kind of boring."

"That's because you like doing it the easy way." Athena deadpanned.

Hera mused over the situation before getting an idea. "How about this, we go one at a time. That way it won't conflict with his decision, and cause problems with the campers at the same time?"

"Wait, the campers!" spoke Aphrodite. "Zeus said we can't sway him, but what if the other demigods did?"

"One problem." Athena pointed to Hera. "She doesn't have demigod children, and that's a terrible idea!"

"It's either this or have eternal night." She pointed out. "Plus it's not like we're going to take away their free will, so what's the problem?"

"Well….wow that's another good idea out of you, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." She said with a thumbs up. "I've been working on my plans for a long time."

They raised their eyebrows.

"Ok I'm sometimes scatterbrained, but not this time." She puffed her chest up. "So let's get going my fellow goddesses!"

Hera sighed while seeing the goddess running off. "Athena."

"Yes stepmother?"

"I feel like we just unleashed a horrible monster on the camp."

"For once, I fully agree with you." She sighed while they followed the goddess.

(Later)

Percy was eating at the dining pavilion and enjoying some pancakes and sausage. However he noticed that the food seemed...off. Like it was full of happiness or something. 'Must be my imagination.' He thought before noticing some Aphrodite kids sitting next to him.

"Hey Percy." One girl said with a smile.

"Hey Sarah." he greeted back.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating, why?" He asked while seeing Drew looking at him. "Um Drew?"

"What? I'm just looking." She said while fixing her hair.

'Yeah and I'm a complete noob at swordsmanship.' He thought while feeling like they were staring at him. He ate another sausage before noticing Sam clear her throat.

"Say Percy, ever considered wearing more cologne? I'm not saying you should, but you'd be amazed at some of the colognes our brothers wear that drive the girls wild."

"I have but the last time I smelled cologne it was too strong." He said. "And I doubt that girls would go wild from something like that."

"It works." Sarah frowned. "And I've been used like a lab rat for some of that cologne."

He blinked. "Um, I'll think about it."

"This is why perfume is meant for girls, but trust me Percy, you'd be surprised, especially since our mom gave us some tips which was passed down from one generation to the next."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

They nodded.

"Oh….um…" he finished his sausage while starting on the pancakes. "Care for some pancakes?"

"Oh no." Drew said. "That goes straight to my hips."

'Gee, never heard that before.' He thought before noticing a peacock walking by.

"Peea!" It called out while walking closer to the table, making a few campers jump from the loud caw. "Peea!"

"What's with the bird?" One Aphrodite boy asked pointing to it.

"Maybe it wandered in." spoke an Ares kid. "Hey, think we can use it for target practice?"

"Are you crazy! That's a sacred animal!" yelled a Hephaestus kid in shock.

Percy looked at it as it jumped onto the table and looked at him.

"Peea!" It cawed before extending its tail feathers. "Peea peea!"

"Uh...hi." he held a hand up in greeting.

It looked at him before taking a peck at the left over sausage. "Peea!"

"Hey! Get away from that!"

The peacock just cawed louder at him before pecking his nose. "Peea! Peea peea!"

"Ow! Why you little!" He growled before trying to grab it, but all he got was a few tail feathers.

It ran off while causing a mess of the other tables.

"Knew we should have caught it." muttered an Ares boy.

"Now I just feel like chicken for lunch." remarked a Hermes girl.

"Same." muttered a Apollo girl while looking ready to pull out a bow.

Percy blinked while looking at the feathers as the Aphrodite children kept sitting next to him. 'This is kind of weird. What next? Annabeth in a tutu?'

That's when said girl walked over and noticed the mess. "What happened?"

"A peacock that's what." spoke an Ares girl in annoyance.

"What?" She blinked before seeing Percy with the Aphrodite kids and holding some peacock feathers. "Percy? What's going on here?"

"Just talking to us about cologne." Drew smirked. "Something he really needs to get more girls in his circle of friends."

She raised an eyebrow and walked over while sitting down next to her friend. "Percy, I have to let you know about something."

"What's that Annabeth?" He asked while still holding the feathers.

"Have you ever considered doing some extra studies in your free time?"

"What? You mean like do homework?" he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well not really, more like take notes and do your own research into all sorts of subjects you've always wondered about. If so, maybe I can get my mom to help, she might be able to find old books and scrolls on all sorts of subjects."

"Um…...again what?" He asked. "Like really? Why would your mom even help me with something like that? She HATES me."

"Hates a strong word, more like dislikes."

"Uh huh, and I'm the king of the universe." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "It's your dad she has a problem with, after all the things we've been through and the times you've saved me, you really think she'd hate you just because of your parentage?"

"I'm just being frank, if she can hold a grudge against him this long, holding something against me isn't all that far, do I even need to bring up Hera?"

"What about Hera?" Asked one of the Aphrodite boys while eavesdropping on the conversation.

He looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "You know, the whole making Zeus' kids suffer, like Thalia."

"Oh! That makes more sense. Silly me."

"Just give her the benefit of the doubt, besides who else would have knowledge on pretty much anything you'd want but her?"

"Maybe you?" He joked.

Annabeth shook her head. "You know what I mean."

"Look, I'll only give her that benefit when she starts treating me like a human being, not some spawn that was born to spite her." Percy said seriously as Annabeth nodded. "But since you're here, want to have some...pancakes that got stepped on by a crazy bird?"

"I'll pass, but thanks."

He nodded before the same peacock cane back and landed on his head.

"Peeea!"

"Ahh! Get it off me!"

"Peeea peea!"

(One bird hunting later)

Percy sighed while covered in scratch marks from the bird's talons, which also was the reason why he was getting some bed rest in his cabin. 'I hope I didn't get some kind of bird flu thing from that crazy bird?'

"Wow Hera, wait to go." whispered Aphrodite outside the window. "I'm sure that'll REALLY get him to make you the winner."

"Hey, peacocks maybe my animal but I didn't expect that one to be so rebellious." She groaned. "But it didn't help that a certain stepdaughter was trying to influence the bird due to a little criticism."

"He was pushing my buttons." Athena huffed.

"More like making a point." Aphrodite whispered. "You are kind of acting like a bitch with this whole grudge thing."

She huffed again while Percy groaned.

"If I see another peacock I'm going to run." He said to himself. "And if it's in my cabin, I'll cut it, sacred animal or not."

Hera frowned hearing that but understood the reason behind it.

"Sounds like I'm in the lead girls." smirked Aphrodite.

"Not yet." Hera spoke before causing a small peacock to fly in and lay on his bed.

"Peeea." It said while not looking very aggressive at the moment.

He jumped and looked at it with a frown. "I said I'd cut it, and I'm sticking with it." before pulling riptide out.

It looked at him before cocking its head. "Peea?"

He stopped and noticed it was just sitting down, nothing else, which was a first for him. "Um...nice birdy?"

"Peeea." It said before putting its head on the bed and closed its eyes.

"Ok, not what I expected." He said before putting riptide away and payed back down on the bed.

Hera smirked. "See, now he likes my bird."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Beginners luck."

Percy put his sword away and saw the bird just rest. 'Where'd this one even come from? For that matter, where'd the other one come from? Is it this one's mom?'

(Sometime later)

Percy sighed while slowly waking up from his nap, and noticed that a barn owl was on his bed instead of the peacock.

"Hoo?" It said while turning its head to the side.

"Wha!" he jumped and fell out of bed. "Ow!"

"Hoo?" It said while looking at him. "Hoo?"

"Ugh, you!" He yelled pointing at the bird. "You're not going to peck my eyes out!"

It turned around confused and blinked. "Hoo?"

Percy glared at the bird. "First a peacock and now a owl? That can't be a coincidence."

The owl looked at him before landing on his head.

"If you're Annabeth's mom then I have a few things to say." He frowned. "First, I hate that you think I'm like dad, two you may be a goddess of knowledge but why badger me about not being good enough to be friends with Annabeth? And three, I used to respect you but seeing you act like Nancy to me, I'm still trying not to say curses in my sleep about you."

It blinked and tilted its head. "Hoo?"

He sighed. "Look, you can cut the act now. I know it's you."

"Hoo?"

"I'm serious." He said while said goddess was near the window. "Just change back and curse me for being honest, I'm not changing my mind about you Athena."

'He respected me? Huh, didn't expect that.' She thought while Aphrodite sent a dove into the room.

It flew on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Coo."

He turned and jumped. "Another bird?! What the hell is going on?!"

The two birds looked at Percy before just making its animal calls, including a peacock that flew in from the window.

"Peeea!"

"Ahhh!"

(One bird strike later)

The three goddesses groaned while feeling like the hour of darkness was getting closer, especially when the apple was now glowing like a car light.

"We need a new strategy." Athena said while rubbing her temples. "One not involving birds."

"Ok, we tried being subtle with your kids, having him interact with our sacred animals, the only other method is being up front." spoke Hera.

Aphrodite nodded. "We can do that, and maybe just get him to first like us then he'll be more comfortable in choosing."

"Again, your surprise me." Athena said. "But who will go first?"

Both looked at Athena like she was a worm on a hook.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, and I recommend you just go up to him and try being nicer." Aphrodite smiled. 'Now this might be fun to see, mmm, need to write this ship down later.'

"But-"

"Athena." Hera said sternly. "Just go or I'll make you."

She groaned. "Yes stepmother." 'I'm going to regret this.'

(With Percy)

He grumbled while wishing the birds of the world would drop dead. 'If I see another bird it'll be too soon!' He kicked the air while Athena appeared behind him while wearing a gray T-shirt and tight pants.

"Perseus Jackson."

He turned and sighed. "Yes Athena?"

She sighed. "Care to join me for a...outing? I mean for fun."

He blinked. "Are you a fake Athena?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I am not Perseus."

"Oh...so where to?"

"Just a small bookstore in the city, nothing special." She said. "And maybe have some coffee as an added bonus?"

"Uh, sure." 'Ok, is she feeling alright?' He then felt his hand getting grabbed as he appeared in a small bookshop in Manhattan. 'That was quick.'

Athena looked at the books while keeping an eye on Percy. "Just stick by me alright?"

"Sure." He said with a nod.

(A little while later)

Athena sighed while feeling like she was having a good time, even if she was with a boy that liked manga over novels. But she found out that he was a good learner and liked books, however he had a hard time due to his dyslexia, something she helped fix when he wasn't looking.

And right now, they were having a pleasant meal at a local cafe with Percy telling her stories about his adventures with her daughter.

"And that's how she annoyed the Sphinx." Percy chuckled.

"That was amusing for the most part, but I admit on her part that it was all trivia."

"Tell that to the Sphinx." he replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

Athena nodded. "But what I don't get is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why stay with my daughter even if she has more faults than most?"

"Because she's my best friend, after Grover of course, and I kind of had a small crush on her." he admitted. "But after learning that she still liked Luke, I kind of made her more like a sister."

She frowned hearing about Luke but kept her temper in check. 'This is nice, why I never got to know him more is beyond my knowledge.'

"So how have you been?"

"What?"

"I said how have you been?" He said.

"Oh, fine. Just trying to keep up with all the knowledge in the world and giving your father a good reason not to annoy me."

"So calling him names?"

"In a way, yes." She admitted. "Childish yes, but effective."

"Well that's good that you have a good sense of humor." He said. "I mean, you seem like the kind of person to be both smart and funny. Especially the guys and girls you like."

"A little, but they like the more serious part of me. It's always my intelligence, not my quick remarks or humor." She sipped her coffee. "It gets old after a few thousand years or so."

"Ever tried giving them the impression you're more laid back? Usually people won't ask someone hard answers to questions they don't understand if they think the person they wanna ask has no idea either."

Athena blinked. "Huh, didn't think about that before. Thank you Perseus."

"Call me Percy."

She nodded while feeling a little more laxed than normal. 'He's an enigma that's for sure. But I do see why my daughter was drawn to him.' She looked at her coffee. 'He has that way with people that makes you...invested to learn more about.'

Percy smiled while feeling like he was on a date, and was kind of enjoying it a little. 'If I knew I'd be asked out by Annabeth's mom I'd question if I was in some weird dream.'

As this was going on, we find Aphrodite and Hera, now in street clothes consisting of a pink tank top and a short skirt and a yellow shirt and blue jeans, were watching from another table.

"I can feel Athena's heart oozing with love." The love goddess whispered. "I mean really oozing our love, not just brain love."

"Oh really? Now that's unexpected."

"And who knows? She might stop being an eternal virgin if she plays her cards right." She chuckled.

Hera rolled her eyes. "Once this little cafe 'date' is over, I'll go attend to the boy."

"As long as you don't lose your heart." muttered Aphrodite under her breath with a slight giggle.

"How ridiculous, I'm forever sticking with my faithfulness to Zeus, no matter how much of a scum he is."

The love goddess rolled her eyes. "Yeah and that's fair how exactly?"

Before she could get a retort out, Hera noticed that Athena was looking more...laid back than before and even smiled at one of Percy's comments about spiders. 'I know this is just a ploy, so I'm going to play this game right now.'

(Later)

"I'll see you later." Athena said while they appeared in the cabin.

"Same with you Athena." He smiled.

"Yes.." she turned away. "Percy." before flashing away.

"Wow, that was actually pretty cool. Wonder if she's gonna stay like that." Percy said to himself before turning around and saw Hera on a chair.

"Hello Percy, did you have a good time with my stepdaughter?" She asked sweetly.

"Ah!" He jumped while holding his chest. "Hera! Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?"

"Scare me like that." He said while calming down. "But, why are you here?"

"I'm just here to 'hang out' with you." She air quoted. "That and I heard that you've been in need of some counseling for your...stress in school, is that right?"

He blinked. "Well a little, but are you even good with stress? I mean you know…"

"Finish that and you'll regret it." she frowned.

Percy gulped. "N-Never mind." 'I really don't want cows following me.'

Hera conjured a chair up and gestured Percy toward. "Come and let me counsel you."

He walked over and sat down while relaxing.

"Now, let's start from the beginning." She said before changing her outfit into a business suit with tight pants and some glasses on her face. "What would you describe as part of your stress?"

"Well, getting attacked by servants as a baby, getting hit by Gabe, having nasty teachers growing up, being bullied, almost getting killed a few times." He listed. "Want me to go on? I have TONS of reasons for my stress."

"It's ok, that's for every demigod."

He shrugged. "Well, it doesn't help that my first monster was a very mad math teacher."

"Well, you were convicted." Hera sighed. "But I was one of the few that thought you weren't the thief, it was just Zeus getting into a fit."

'At least someone beloved I was innocent.' Percy thought.

"But back to you, tell me is your stress related in anyway to urges?"

"No." He said instantly. "I had too much stress for that, and what kind of urges are we talking about?"

"Sexual."

"...no." He blushed. "I didn't have THAT urge, just the urge to give people wedgies."

"And tell me, did your mother ever once give you the birds and bees talk?"

"A little, but I kind of…" he gulped.

"Kind of what?"

He looked away. "...saw some of Gabe's porn videos as a child. I kind of thought it was fun until I got knocked out when he found out." He blushed. "And before you get the wrong idea, I just thought it was a game, I was like three or five at the time."

Hera blinked while very surprised and mortified that someone would let a child watch such things.

"But it's all vague at the moment, so it's not like I've got all of it memorized."

"Alight." She said shaking her head. "And what about issues with friends?"

"Not really, just occasional spats with Clarisse, but it's nothing that bad." He shrugged. "But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you stressed about anything? You can tell me, I'm not like the Hermes kids."

Hera sighed. "Just keeping people happy in their marriages and trying not to get mad about Zeus' flings."

"Like Thalia? Because she kind of h-" he stopped himself. "Um you know what I mean."

"Yes, I'm well aware of how she helped you."

He nodded. "But what about this marriage thing you were talking about? What does that have to do with your stress?"

"It's because every day new marriages pop up and I have to either bless them or not. And…" she sighed heavily. "It seems like it's always unhappy, and that makes me so stressed." 'And reminds me of Zeus' way of getting my hand in marriage.'

'I can only imagine it's not easy with her husband every day.' Percy thought with sympathy. "But if you're not happy, why not get marriage therapy?"

"He always runs from me when I mention that." She frowned. "Every time, it's either 'I'm trying to cause a thunderstorm' or 'I'll get there in a minute'. But it ALWAYS happens that he forgets it!"

Percy flinched a little. "Maybe you should….see other people?"

"I can't. I was born as the goddess of marriage and childbirth, and even if I despise him for what he's done, I'm unable to suddenly divorce him since he's far more powerful than me."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Then go ask his, well, your mom. She must be more powerful to give him a run for his money."

"...you want me to see Rhea?"

"Well yeah, and if that doesn't work maybe I could vouch for you?"

"That's crazy." she chuckled. "Me, the goddess of marriage being unable to endure her own and quits. I've endured this for eons, I can keep dealing with it."

"Well, I just thought it might lighten the burden." He admitted. "I mean, you remind me of mom when Gabe was around and you helped with the gorgon's head package." He looked at the goddess with a smile similar to a much younger Zeus, in Hera's eyes. "I just wanted to make you happy, since you made my mom and me happy with your help."

Hera felt her heart stop while feeling slightly flustered. 'This boy...he's so honest.'

All the while, Aphrodite and Athena were watching them from a window.

"Oh? What's this?"

"Just my stepmother getting some council." Athena spoke.

"No, not that." She smirked. "I see lots of love oozing out of her, and it's starting to outweigh her love for Zeus." 'Which was small to begin with.'

"That's preposterous."

"Maybe, but I know about that little outing of yours." Aphrodite giggled. "And you're still oozing with love for Percy."

She blushed before glaring at her. "You spied on us?"

"Maybe~" she winked. "Hera too, but now I'm going." She walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"To get ready for my little 'date'." She said in a sing song voice before flashing away.

Athena groaned while feeling not only like the goddess was playing with her, but that she got some competition.

(Much later)

"Thank you Percy." Hera said while getting up from her chair. "This two way council session was reliving for my completion."

"Anytime." He said while Hera gave him a pat on the head. "So see you for our next session?"

She chuckled. "I'll be back next week, same time."

Percy blinked as the goddess flashed away. "But that was a joke."

"Oh Percy~"

He blinked and turned to see Aphrodite, now in a very skimpy silk nightgown, on the bed in a seductive pose. 'Shit!' "A-A-Aphrodite?!"

"Percy." She winked. "Come over and give me a soggy embrace~"

He blushed while looking her over and felt his mind grind to a halt. 'What should I do? I have to do something!'

'No one can keep from bedding me. I'm the goddess of love!'

Percy gulped again before getting a very dumb idea. 'If this doesn't work then I'll make sure that the Apollo kids don't have running water!' "Um how about we...roll on over to the chair and you can dance for your demigod?"

"Oh? Sounds like someone wants a lap dance."

He nodded. "And may be a sweet kiss for your cute puppy?"

'He's not that good at pillow talk, but I like it.' Aphrodite smirked. She crawled over and tipped his face up a little. "Go on over and make yourself comfy."

He blushed. "Ok, um….you cute little thing you?"

'Cute? That's new.' She blinked. 'Sexy and beautiful yes, but cute? Isn't that Hestia's thing?'

He sat down on the chair and saw her move over before she began to give him a dance while rotating her ass near his face and moving her chest close, but not touching his face, making him slap himself in the head for opening his mouth. 'I need to stay calm! It's just a ploy!'

Aphrodite moved closer while Percy started to get a very crazy idea.

"Hey Aphrodite? Have you ever….been massaged? If so I could do that while you lay on my lap?"

"A little, but are you suggesting on making me eager?" She said with a tease.

He gulped. "I-I could probably do it better than most guys."

She stopped her dancing and laid on his lap, with her left hand caressing his cheek. "Then go, show me your skills loverboy~"

Percy felt like having a nosebleed before moving his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. 'Please don't cause her to get mad! I don't want to get turned into a girl..or a dove!'

'I never get tired of a virgin experiencing something like this from me.' Aphrodite Thought while feeling a little aroused at this, But was also surprised that he was getting her sensitive spots, something no man or god has ever gotten unless she willed it. And she didn't at this exact moment.

Percy kept on moving his hands on the goddesses skin while imagining the softest thing in the world, and threw it out of his mind as it was nothing compared to the goddess of love's skin. "You're kind of soft, and smell very nice."

"Thanks, I used some shampoo that works wonders for your hair."

"Oh, so it wasn't all natural?" He asked innocently. "I mean your natural beauty must be ten times better than right now?"

"Oh, sounds like someone enjoys flattering me. Let me guess, practice when you and Annabeth were alone?"

He blushed. "We're not like that!"

She giggled at that while noticing his hands were rubbing against her sides.

"But I admit, this is good practice." He blushed. "But I can't do it with you, I mean you're beautiful but...I think you might be more beautiful without all the makeup and flashy clothing."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you'll like it if I was plain?"

"No no no! I mean being flashy is nice but aren't you tired of being like a movie model?"

"Why would I?"

"Well…." he looked away. "I kind of like girls that are more themselves and natural with their appearances. I mean I've seen too many girls that think beauty is all in some cream and well...seeing you in a statue kind of reminds me of that all natural feel." 'I think the love magic's affecting me! Wait? Is she even using magic?'

She blinked and looked at him. "Well, you wouldn't be any different then some heros who still got married without many flashy stuff back in the day, but why would I remind you of natural beauty? Wouldn't you go for someone who has a good personality, whether they look good or not?"

"I could." He admitted. "But I think natural beauty and a good personality goes hand in hand." He looked at her. "I mean before I became a part of this world, I kind of thought you were well...a very loving person. But after the stories, well that all changed, doesn't mean I can't stop thinking of you in a good light, no matter how slim that might be."

Aphrodite blinked while very surprised at his words and didn't know her heart stopped for a few minutes.

"But that could be the magic playing tricks on me." He chuckled.

"Oh, yeah the magic." She chuckled while not knowing that Athena and Hera were watching from the rooftop. 'He's really an odd one, me being a person of natural beauty….he's something new.'

"Honestly I'm amazed those two haven't lost their clothes." whispered Athena.

"Agreed." Hera nodded. "And making Aphrodite stop like that? I've never seen that before."

"Maybe he's charming her?"

"That's crazy, he's no charm speaker."

"But he is a interesting demigod." Athena said. "And a loveable one at that."

That was when the apple started to glow like a small lightning ball.

They blinked before nodding as they left.

(Next morning)

Percy groaned while he woke up on his chair, and still clothed, while noticing a note on his head.

Hello Percy,

Sorry for bailing, but I kind of have to fix my book of ships and I kind of need to get myself...natural.

See you tomorrow night.

With love,

Aphrodite.

P.S: We didn't have sex, just lots of foreplay~

He went wide eyed and blushed. "Holy...shit." 'Foreplay….wow!'

(Much later that day)

Percy was eating some food at the mess hall while still floored about not only the note, but the fact he got all buddy buddy with three goddesses.

However, he didn't notice that the goddesses were walking towards him with Aphrodite looking more...plan than normal but still gave off a aura of perfection and beauty.

The others though did and made way for them while Annabeth was worried for her friend's sake.

"Hello Percy." spoke Aphrodite while her cabin looked surprised at their mother's attire.

He turned. "Oh hi, what are you doing here?"

"Do you recall the judgement?" Hera asked while Percy started to recall the memory and went wide eyed.

Athena pulled out the apple, now glowing like a small star, from her sleeve. "You must choose."

"Choose for rule over the western world."

"Wisdom and knowledge of the greatest heroes."

"Or the love of the most beautiful man or woman."

"These." All three spoke at once. "For the sexiest MILF."

And just like that the campers murmured with the goddesses kids floored since they were told to help sway Percy's decision for a content, but were NOT told on just what it was.

He darted his eyes from each goddess while recalling their times with him. 'Ok, ruling the world, knowledge of heroes or love of a beautiful man or woman? Um…..well um….' he looked at the floor before getting a very dumb idea. 'Maybe there's a fourth option.'

"Choose now." They all said at once. "Or the world shall become eternal night."

That got the camp muttering even louder as they didn't even KNOW that it was for the sake of the world.

"Um….all three of you?" He asked meekly.

The apple stopped glowing as it started to fade away like a dark shadow in the early morning.

"Wait, what?" spoke Athena. "You can't pick all three, you were given three choices and had to go with one of those."

"But you three are sexy...MILF's." He blushed. "Plus It said to the sexiest MILF, but it didn't say if it was to one person or more, right?"

"Percy!" cried out Annabeth with a blush.

"I'm just going with the rules!"

Hera shook her head while surprised at the little loophole he found. "Well, it's fine with me stepdaughter."

"But stepmother-"

"Oh lighten up." Aphrodite interrupted. "He won so let's just celebrate by going clubbing, all four of us, what do you say?"

"Well, I've never gone to one, so maybe it might be a nice experience." spoke Athena.

"But let's not drink too much." Hera said while Athena placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "He's still not legally ready for nectar and wine."

"Oh come on, who's gonna know?" smiled Aphrodite.

"Us." Both goddesses spoke before Hera moved closer to Percy.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes while moving closer to the boy as they flashed away. "Spoilsports."

The campers blinked while feeling like they just saw a very bad play in the works.

-Tartarus-

"FUCK!" Eris screamed in rage. "I was so close! Why the fuck did this happen?!"

Nyx sat on her throne of shadows while looking at her very pissed daughter. "Because I intervened."

"Wait, what?!"

She raised a hand up. "Now listen, the whole Trojan War thing was done to death by now, I just added a little more spice to it."

"By doing what?!"

"Making the goddesses fall for the judge." She grinned. "Think about it, if they start a personal war to get his affections then they'll be causing more chaos and strife then any war of swords and spears." She then looked at her daughter in the eyes. "Plus it makes for good entertainment, especially for Zeus."

Eris blinked before recalling that her mom was so powerful and scary that even Zeus in a rage would be stay far away from her.

"So don't fret my daughter, your war won't end." She stood up. "But will have a new battleground with the heart of a mortal being attacked by all sides by the hearts of goddesses, a perfect match of chaos in this modern world of man and gods!"

"Which makes it all the more better since one is cheating on her husband and boyfriend, another is breaking her vow to her husband, and one is his best friend's mother!" smiled Eris. "Oh mother that's brilliant!"

"Well I am the child of Chaos don't forget." Nyx smirked before saying. "But did you take out the trash?"

"Mom! I did, but you ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"That's the chaos of it." She joked with a dark chuckle.

Eris sighed. "But what if they try to love him at once?"

She grinned. "Then let them, I'll back them up and the world will be like my domain, dark and covered in stars full of life."

"In english."

She deadpanned. "They'll be making babies all the time."

"Oh! Wait what?!" She blushed as Nyx walked off. "Hey get back here!"

"It's time for my job, see you in the morning." She said before vanishing in a mass of shadows and stars.

'I hate her sometimes.' Eris thought while the screen went black. 'But their kids can't be all bad….right?'


	74. Koremon and Takato

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Koremon and Takato

Series: Digimon Tamers

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-A few miles outside of Shinjuku-

In the nearby woods, we find a family of deer eating from the grass. As they ate, they were spooked by a car that drove by as said person threw a beer bottle out of the car.

"Screw you deers!" Spoke a woman with a laugh. "Screw all you Bambi lovers!"

ZOOM!

"Yahoo!" She cried out while driving faster and looked ready to run over something.

THUNK CLUNK!

SCREECH!

"What the fuck?!" She yelled while stopping the car. 'I fucking hope it wasn't a deer!'

"Ugh…." groaned a voice a few feet away from the car.

"Shit, it's a hobo." She said while getting out of the car, only to see a trail of ooze going from the hood of the car and towards the bushes. 'The bears might get her, I could call for help but…' She thought about the penalties and got back into her car, not knowing that a figure was in the car. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

The camera zoomed away as we hear a loud scream and the crunching of metal.

(Next morning)

-Matsuki Bakery-

Takato was humming as he was lending his mom a help since it was a day off and he figured it might be a nice change of pace.

Especially after that incident with the D-Reaper, which saw his best friend Guilmon return to the Digital World. He really had enough adventures to last a lifetime after that heartfelt arc of insanity.

'I wonder how he's been doing?' He thought in his mind. He kept wondering if Guilmon missed him just as much as he did, or had bad dreams involving the digimon which just made him worry too much. That was when he heard the door ring.

"Ah...ah…" Spoke a woman with blond hair and looking very scared and disheveled. "Ah...ah…"

"Oh, hi there." he spoke before going wide eyed. "Ma'am? Are you..ok?"

"Ah...AHHHH!" She screamed. "Monster! Monster destroyed my car!"

Takato jumped as the lady turn and ran out screaming.

"Takato, what's going on?" Asked his mom from the other room.

"Uh, some lady came in screaming about a monster."

"Ok? Anyway can you get something from the back? I'm a little busy with this baker's dozen."

"Sure thing mom." He said while walking towards the back, not knowing that someone was watching from the tree line. 'One of those days I guess.'

(Out back)

Takato carefully walked towards the back door while holding some more firewood for the fireplace. He was about to get there before he heard a sound.

"Ta...Ta…." Spoke a voice from far into the tree line. "Ta...ka…"

He stopped and looked with confusion. "Hello?"

"Ta….Ta….Ta...ka…." It said again with some branches breaking in the background.

He felt a little nervous while trying to find the source of the voice.

"Ta...Ta…..Ta….ka….to…."

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Ta….Ta….kato…." It said as a tree fell to the ground. "Takato...Takato…."

He gulped and now felt scared shitless.

"Takato...Takato." It said again while more trees fell in the background. "Takato….find you."

He was stuck with fear and tempted to run inside and use the phone, but he was also curious on WHAT or WHO this was, even though logically he should be screaming like a little girl.

"Takato….find you." It said again while sounding like it was getting closer and closer. "Find you Takato."

"Alright! Just who are you?! Answer me!"

It got closer while a tree crashed towards the fence, breaking it . "Takato….find you."

Takato gulped while starting to shake in fear. That was when he noticed a looming shadow in the distance and screamed.

(Some hours later)

"...honey. Honey wake up." Spoke Takato's mom while sounding frantic.

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "W….What? Mom?"

"Oh thank kami, are you ok?" She asked.

"What happened?"

"You screamed and I found you on the ground. I thought you got a concussion."

"Really?" he blinked before sitting up.

"Yes, what happened?"

"I...I remember a girl and then nothing." He admitted while feeling like he saw something terrifying. He then noticed that someone was on the distance from his house and paled. 'What the?!'

"Just hang on and I'll go get some water." spoke Yoshie standing up and heading out of the room.

Takato gulped before noticing a small flower in his shirt. "Huh? Mom, did you give me a flower by chance?"

"No, it was there when I found you." she replied before leaving as Takato was confused.

'I know that sounded like a girl, did she give me this? But why? And...is that her looking at me right now?' He thought while looking at the flower.

(A while later)

Takato sighed as he walked back from school, looking over his shoulder for any sign of the mysterious girl. 'Maybe it's just part of my mind.'

That was when a shadow appeared from behind and started to follow him. 'Takato.'

Said boy stopped and turned around, but saw nothing except Henry walking over. "That was weird."

"What was?" He asked.

"I thought I felt someone watching me."

"Maybe it's Jeri."

"It's not her, especially when she's with Rika at the moment." he shook his head. "Maybe I'm just feeling jumpy since…"

"Since what?"

"Since yesterday. Um Henry, have you ever gotten the feeling you're being watched before?"

"Not really, why?"

"I've been having that since, and it all started when I heard someone calling my name."

"That's creepy."

"And I think it's a girl." He said while a pair of eyes watched him from behind again.

"You're joking right?"

"No I'm not." he frowned. "I heard her voice clear as day, and...for some reason trees were being pushed over like they were nothing, and I think was because of her."

"Are you sure it's not just you?"

"I saw a tree crash onto a fence!"

Henry blinked as the eyes glowed a little as it vanished in an instant and appeared near a building a few blocks ahead of them.

"Takato." It spoke while hidden behind a alleyway. "Find."

"What if….what if it's one of the digimon?"

"That's not possible. They had to go back, and why would any of them do something like that without actually revealing themselves?"

"Maybe they found a way back?"

As they were discussing this, they didn't notice a figure slowly causing the building next to it to crack a little.

"Takato find. Takato...smile." It said as it started to smile. "Takato...found."

(Later)

We find Takato heading towards a small park while thinking it was a good idea to look at the sun set before going back home. And hopefully he could relax from the day of homework and creepy memories.

Especially the one involving the D-Reaper.

However, while he was taking a seat on the bench, a figure was watching from a tree with its eyes fixed on him.

"Takato. Takato. Takato."

He was looking around while getting a sudden chill. It then started to get worse as he stiffened up.

Crack.

He turned and looked behind him, only to see nothing. "W-Who's there?!"

"Found you Takato." Spoke a voice from behind.

He turned and saw a very tall woman with green eyes, grayish skin with long blackish hair right in front of him. She wore a very tiny bikini made of bones and purple fabric as her left arm had a long golden claw like gauntlet with a skull on it, her right arm had long purple like nails with a strange green symbol on the palm, on her back were tattered white bat like wings on her left shoulder and right side and a pair of pink petals on her right shoulder and left side as a large spiked hammer with a smiling face on the end was attached to her like it was a part of her entire body. Her legs looked entirely bone like and similar to a giant dinosaurs, on her large hips was a cape of pink with sharp metal flaps going around her like a very tiny skirt, her large J cup chest had a strange purple bat mark between it as a mask made of gold with one side having a large curved horn and the other a pink horn that extended to her right eye like a mask as the other side that covered her mouth looked like a vicious reptiles. Her eyes glowed a bright red as it looked at him.

"Takato." It said while smiling. "How are you today?"

His face paled while too stunned and scared while just letting out a choked squeak.

She smiled while using her right arm to pat his head. "Are you in need of help? I can help with any task you give me, even unholy ones."

"A...A….AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before he turned and ran off.

"...Takato?"

(With said boy)

Takato panted and ducked down an alley while wide eyed. "W….What the hell….was that?!" He looked around and gulped. 'She was huge! And scary looking!'

"Takato? Takato where are you?" The woman called out. "Oh Takato?"

He covered his mouth and tried to keep from breathing too loud.

"Takato?" She said while walking towards the alleyway. "Please come out, I won't eat you. Just your meals."

'AHHH!' he thought while sweating nervously.

She looked around before taking the hammer off her back as it looked like it was attached to cords that came out of her body. "D-END!" She yelled before swinging the hammer and caused nearby cars to go flying from a massive shockwave. "Takato! Did I do good? I cleared a path for you, please acknowledge me!"

'Oh god, I need to get home, if only Guilmon was here, we could biomerge and stop her!' He thought while seeing her left hand glow.

"D-CHECKMATE!" She yelled before grabbing the wall and caused it to instantly turn into data. "Please? I don't want to sound mean but I will hurt you if you don't come out...please?" 'Takato? Did I do something wrong?'

'W-Who is she?!' He thought while taking out his D-Arc and tried to use it to scan the girl or find a visual.

" _Scanning...unknown fusion of six Digimon and one unknown detected. Components are IceDevimon, QueenChessmon, SkullGreymon, Lilamon, Lilithmon and Kinkakumon._ " It said while making a loading sign. " _Unknown present….analyzing. Scan complete, Ultra level detected._ "

'What the heck is an Ultra?!' he thought before she swung her hammer again and saw it come close to the edge of the alley before stiffening up as he saw her walk by without noticing him.

"Takato, please come out." She called out sadly. "Please?"

GROWL!

"I'm hungry, please come out so we can eat together." She said with a pout.

He gulped and watched her walk away. 'I gotta tell the others, now!' But as he was about to sprint for it, he hit a can that was lying on the ground.

"Huh?" She turned. "Takato?"

He didn't turn around and started running again.

"Takato!" She called out while seeing him run. "Come back! Please come back!"

"AHHHH!"

(Some time later)

The boy panted and hid behind a tree in the park.

"Takato?" The woman called out with a sad tone. "Why are you running? Did I do something to hurt you? Maybe I can fix it?"

'How does she know me? How is she made of so many digimon I've never seen? And how did she get here?' He thought before retracting his previous comment as he did see at least one of the Digimon, IceDevimon, before.

She put her hammer away while slumping down. 'He hates me, but why? We just met right? Did I mess up with the first impressions?'

He looked around the tree and saw her expression. 'I don't get it, just who is she?'

Beep beep.

" _Update, unknown Ultra now classified as Koremon. Update complete for now._ " The D-Arc said out loud.

"Huh? Takato?" The now named Koremon said while looking in the boy's direction.

He gulped before suddenly hearing footsteps and suddenly found her in front of him, cutting off his exit.

"Takato! There you are!" She smiled. "Why did you run, did you run because I had bad breath?"

"Eep!"

Koremon looked confused. "Is it because I'm big? Because I could change for you if you want? Please tell me what I'm doing wrong Takato!"

"J-Just who are you?! How do you know me?"

She bowed. "I'm Koremon, and….I don't know why." She admitted. "But I know that you're a kind person, so please let me be your maid or butler, please?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Please? I've been looking for you for a long time and I'm ready to serve." She said with a salute.

"But….um…..I….I don't know you. I mean, how are you made from so many digimon? And what's an Ultra level? I've never heard of that."

"Huh?" She blinked. "I'm made of what? So...I'm special?"

"Maybe."

"...yes!" She yelled out loud. "Takato called me special! YAHOO!" She then started to jump up and down with joy while causing small quakes with each hop. "I'm special I'm special I'm special!"

Takato stumbled and held onto the tree. "Stop jumping around!"

She stopped. "Ok Takato, as you will it." 'My first command, oh this is nostalgic!'

'That was...easier than expected.' he thought. 'But now what do I do?'

"What's next oh coolish Takato?" Koremon asked with a smile. "Want me to fight someone? Make you some dinner? Oooh, let's go and visit your parents, won't that be fun!"

"Um-" he tried to say before getting dragged by the girl.

"Great! Let's go meet the folks!"

He ended up getting carried by her and felt her chest rub against his cheek, making him blush.

(Later)

Knock knock-

BANG!

Koremon kicked down the door while smiling. "Hello parents of Takato! Koremon's here to help!" 'I always wanted to do that….I think?'

Takato's parents jumped and went wide eyed while Takato sent an awkward wave.

"So what do you want me to do? Bake some cakes? Kill some rats? Please tell me and I'll help!" She grinned while revealing some very sharp fangs. "Anything to make you and Takato happy!"

They looked at each other.

"Please?" She said with a frown. "Just one task?"

"Uh….Takato?"

"Yes mom?" He asked from in between the mountains of flesh.

"Who is….your friend?"

"Names Koremon." Smiled the woman. "And I...I don't know what I am but Takato called me special so I am special!" She then grinned. "And I'm his maid and/or butler, whatever comes first."

"It's kinda….a long story." spoke the boy. "And can you let me go?"

She moved her arms away. "Sorry, got kind of excited."

'Yeah and I almost died.'

(One explication later)

"And that's why she kicked the door down." Takato finished with a sigh.

Both his parents looked floored and also scared.

"So can I help?" Koremon asked while eating some bread. "Yum! This is good! Can I have some more please?"

'She's like Guilmon in that regard.' Takato thought with a sweatdrop.

"Uh….possibly, but we don't have a spare guest room." spoke Takato's dad.

"I'll sleep with Takato." Koremon smiled. "Or in the oven, if that's ok with you?"

"You're not going into the oven!"

"Huh? But I thought it was warm and toasty." She pouted.

"Just don't."

She groaned while slumping a little. "Aw."

'What's with her?' thought the parents in complete confusion.

Takato sighed while feeling like it's going to a long night.

She perked back up and smiled. "So can I sleep with Takato? Please?"

"I suppose so." sweatdropped his mom.

Koremon smiled. "Thanks, and…" she blushed. "Could you um...let me have some pjs? I know it's silly but I don't want Takato to run away from me again." 'Maybe it's my clothes? But these are the only ones I got.'

"We might not have in your particular size."

"Oh…."

"But we'll work that out."

Takato then felt himself getting squeezed by the Ultra leveled Digimon.

"Yes! You hear that Takato! I'm going to be your maid or butler!"

He blushed feeling her chest while his dad envious of his son and his mom for another reason.

'What kind of digimon makes her THAT big?'

(Five days later)

Takato sighed while finally getting out of school with his friends, and Koremon wasn't around due to her getting clothes for herself with the money his parents gave her for working around the bakery.

"So what's up with you Rika?" Henry asked the lone female of the group.

"Nothing much, but my mom's insisted I come to work more often with my free time." She said with annoyance.

"Could be worse, you could be wearing a dress."

Takato nodded while not knowing that Koremon was behind him while wearing some tight black pants that were ripped near the bottom and a pink shirt with a heart on it.

"Tatako!" She called out. "I'm here to help!"

He jumped while Rika and Henry turned and gaped seeing her as she ran up to Takato.

"How was this school? Did you get hurt?" She asked before seeing his friends. "...are you his friends? Because you seem more tiny then I remember from a distance."

"W..Who are you?" asked Rika while frowning. 'Is she a digimon?'

"Koremon, Takato's maid." She said while glaring at her. 'Why is she making me want to hurt her? And why is she so lacking?!'

"She's an Ultra level Digimon, whatever that means." Takato sweatdropped. "And she's made up of IceDevimon, QueenChessmon, SkullGreymon, Lilamon, Lilithmon and Kinkakumon."

Rika frowned hearing the first Digimon name.

"Wait, what?!" spoke Henry in shock.

"I know, it's crazy, but that's what the D-Arc said."

Koremon moved closer to Takato. "So what were you talking about with your friends? Was it about chests and birds?"

"No, just talking about life." he replied while noting how her shirt clung around her chest which made it stand out more than usual.

"Oh. So just normal stuff." She laughed. "But enough of that, with me here I'll help all of you." She muttered. "Even the udderless cow." She grinned. "So what's on the list today Takato? Your maid is here and ready to work to deletion!"

"Um...can you do math?" Takato asked.

"Yep, ask away."

"What's 45+34*⅗?"

"65.4 or 66." She smiled.

"What's the number of pi."

"...error." She said while getting a headache. "Ow! My brain!"

Takato chuckled at this while she glared with her eyes turning red.

"Takato! It's not funny you human!" She snapped before covering her mouth. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it." 'What was that about?'

"It's fine." 'I think.'

(Later that night)

Takato snored while Koremon was laying next to him with a smile. But as they snored, the camera started to pan in very fast.

-In some unknown location-

And zoomed back away to see a naked Koremon floating on a small island with a sea dyed in red.

"Huh? Where am I?" She said while looking around. "Takato? Where are you?!"

All she got was silence.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out as a small gold mask with a clear gem like eye in the center, six smaller eyes around it with lines going to the sides, and a half circle like head price with gold and black colors on each side appeared in the water.

" **Only us.** " Spoke a voice that sounded like a old computer loading screen.

She jumped and went wide eyed and backed up. "W-What are you?!"

The mask rose up while forming a semi humanoid body similar to Koremon's, but without any extra parts and made up of wires. " **I am Program Reaper, or Mother D-Reaper. I am the one to delete all unwanted data for maximum use of software. I am the trashcan of death, I am the one before Digimon, I am the Alpha and Omega.** "

"S-Stop saying weird stuff!"

" **Illogical, for we are the same you and I.** " It said while a jigsaw like mouth appeared. " **We Are Project Reaper.** "

"No! I'm Koremon!"

" **Illogical.** " It said while walking towards her. " **We are a program, nothing more nothing less. You are but unwanted data, nothing but a wreck of our former self.** "

"No! I'm Takato's maid! I'm a digimon!"

" **You are a program.** " It spoke. " **One that escaped deletion by splintering. Like a virus, but with unwanted data making your logical mind illogical to our purpose.** "

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

" **Illogical, for you are but a flawed copy.** " It said while getting closer. " **Now paste yourself with me and purge the grid of all unwanted data.** "

"No! I won't D-END!" She yelled before realizing her hammer was gone. "Hey!"

" **It is cut from the grid, you can not stop the inevitable.** " It said while getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of a building. " **Become one with me copy.** "

She went wide eyed before running away as it reached towards her. She then noticed that the entire island was a massive hand as it rose up and towards the program.

" **Last chance, copy with me or be deleted.** " It said coldly.

"No! I'm my own person! I'm not going to become one with you!"

The program's eyes glowed. " **Then be deleted illogical copy.** " She then started to squeeze Koremon tight. " **That unwanted data construct titled Takato shall be deleted before us, as I fulfill my programming.** "

Her eyes widened before starting to shake in rage and hate.

CRASH!

The hand slammed down as the program smirked.

" **Illogical copy.** " it remarked before seeing the hand start to shake.

"You." Koremon spoke while using one hand to keep the hand from crushing her. "Won't." She then started to form a massive fist of ice and darkness from her right hand. "HURT MY TAKATO! D-ICE!"

The claw ripped through the hand like paper and the program felt cold ice forming.

" **I-Illogical! No program could harm me!** "

"I'm a Ultra Digimon." She growled while her hammer appeared in her hands and started to form a massive energy ball. "And you shall BE DELETED! D-FRAGGED!"

She sent the ball flying before using her hammer to hit it with enough force to turn it into a little ball of Destruction.

WOSH!

" **GAH!** " It cried out as a hole appeared where its center eyes was. " **I'll….I'll...1001...10101…?! 8!** "

KABOOOM!

The creature exploded like a kaiju after a mech fight as Koremon smirked with glee.

"I'm no one's copy bitch, I'm a maid!" She said while punching the air.

(Outside mind)

"OW!"

And hit Takato in the gut.

"Ow! Koremon!"

She blinked and went wide eyed. "I'm sorry! I just fought this mean program and..oh I'm so sorry! Did I break anything?!"

Takato winced and held the spot. "No, but it knocked the air out a little."

Koremon nodded before saying. "Um I have a confession to tell you and your friends, but I'll talk in the morning."

He looked at her confused. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, but let's talk in the morning." She nuzzled him closer to her. "Night Takato."

He blushed while closing his eyes.

(That afternoon)

Takato, Henry and Rika were sitting at a table in said boys house as Koremon was sitting on the opposite side of the table with a bit of black tea next to her.

"So care for more black tea?" She asked while looking very nervously to her left side. "Made it m-myself."

"No thanks." spoke Rika with a raised eyebrow. 'What's with her?'

"So what did you want to talk about?" Takato asked.

"...last night I remembered my past." She said nervously. "And….look I'm not like that thing so don't judge me! Especially you flat chest!" She pointed at Rika. "I know you're going to get a kick out of this!"

"Hey!" she stood up with a glare.

"Koremon." Takato frowned. "Don't go saying that about Rika."

"..." she huffed. "Fine, but only for you."

"So this past?" Henry asked. "What was it exactly?"

"...I'm, or I was…." she looked at the ceiling. "A program named the...D-Reaper…." She looked at the ground next. "And I kind of….met it in my head." She then looked at the wall. "And kicked its ass."

"Wait what?!" spoke Henry in shock with Rika clenching her hands and glaring at her with Takato going wide eyed.

"I know! But I'm not that thing! I'm Koremon, a maid for Takato!" She yelled. "Just find it in your heart to….be nice to me? Please?" 'They're going to yell at me! I just know it!'

"Forget it!" frowned Rika.

"But...I'm not that thing. You know that flat chest."

"It's Rika!" she yelled before Henry had to hold her back when she stepped forward.

"Easy Rika, try to calm down."

"Why should I? If she's part of the D-Reaper then she's bad news. In case you forgot, that thing nearly destroyed everything!"

"Um, she did say she beat it in her mind." Takato pointed out.

Koremon nodded. "I used my D-Fragged on it and destroyed it for being mean to Takato."

"That doesn't change the fact you're still it!"

"I'M NOT THAT THING!" She snapped. "I'm not it, I'm Koremon! And you and that thing are wrong to call me otherwise!" She then looked at the ground. "And it called me illogical data anyway."

Rika growled while Takato and Henry blinked hearing the last part.

"Illogical data?"

"Yes, it called me that because I'm like this." She frowned. "And I'm proud of being AWAY from that bitch!"

"Wait, if that's true, then why are you comprised of so many digimon?" asked Henry.

"Because a part of that thing, me, got some 'illogical data' inside its program and made it 'illogical'."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not it or going to do anything that hurts Takato in anyway, shape or form."

"Sure." scoffed Rika. "Tell that to everyone that nearly got killed."

Koremon looked down at her feet. "But….I'm not it."

"Easy there." spoke Takato. "I mean, maybe she's telling the truth."

"..." she looked at Takato. "You're so kind."

"Huh, maybe I should let my dad know about this." spoke Henry. "He'd go nuts to learn more about her data without….you know."

"Yeah." Rika said. "But I still don't trust her."

"What about you Takato?"

"Um….maybe?" He admitted. "I mean she didn't do anything life threatening while living here."

Koremon went wide eyed before giving him a big kiss on the lips. "Takato!"

His eyes went wide eyed with a blush creeping up as Rika and Henry dropped their jaws.

She pulled back with a smile. "Thank you Takato, your maid will always follow you forever!" She kisses him again as Takato started to black out.

'She's….kissing...me.' He thought before blacking out.


	75. Telly, Kelly, and Randy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Telly, Kelly, and Randy

Series: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy was walking down the hall, school had just ended and he was eager to get home. 'Too bad Howard got detention for falling asleep in class.' He was on his way to his locker to get his stuff and make sure to get his homework done when he got home so he could spend the rest of the night playing his games. 'I'm glad today's work is easier, I can't wait to get my video game on!' He thought as he reached his locker only to see two blonde girls in band uniforms standing in front of it.

"Hello." They greeted in unison.

"Um...hey Kelly, Telly what are you doing here?"

"To ask…"

"You a question."

"Um, ok, what is it?" He asked curiously.

"Which one…"

"Is which?"

"Huh? What are you...you mean which twin is which? Why?" He asked as they nodded their heads simultaneously.

"To see…"

"If you can…."

"Recall!" They spoke together.

"Huh? Well….are you Kelly?" He asked as he pointed to the twin on the left who had two pigtails.

"Nope, she is." She pointed to her sister who had her hair down on the sides and giggled. "You lose!"

"Now can you move to the side please? You're in the way of my locker."

"Can't do that." Spoke Telly with a smile.

"What? Why?"

"You lost the game, meaning you have to follow the rules." Spoke Kelly. "Anyone we ask who loses, has to be our servant for one week."

"What? What kinda game are you talking about? You never said anything about that!"

"You never asked." They said with a giggle in unison.

He groaned. "Well if I knew that before I would have tried harder. Besides, technically it's breaking the rules if I didn't agree to those terms." He smirked. "Jokes on you."

"Nope, our rules are different." Kelly said with a smile.

"To agree to them all you have to do is agree to the game. Telly giggled.

"Which you did." They said in unison as he groaned.

"Come on, can't I get a redo? And can it be fast cause I kinda got grave puncher at home to get to."

"Nope, no redos, you belong to us for the next week." Kelly said with a grin.

"Well….um….ha! It's the end of the day, and we got school tomorrow, so even if I could do something for you two, I'd have to go home anyway." He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That's ok…"

"We'll just have you…"

"Take us home." They grinned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Simple, you can get your stuff and walk us home before you head home." Spoke Telly.

"And you can carry our bags too." Kelly added as they held out their backpacks to him.

He gave another groan before picking them up. "Ok, fine."

"Thanks." They smiled while they stepped aside so he could open his locker and get his own bag.

"For the record, I personally think this is ridiculous."

"We know…"

"They all say that."

Randy groaned as he and the twins walked down the street since he was also lugging the bags containing their instruments. "Geez, why are your bags so heavy, they feel like you put bricks in them." He groaned in annoyance.

"Well they ARE instruments." Spoke Telly.

"It's not like they're suppose to be light." Added Kelly.

"Well it would be easier if they were. So, how far away is your house?"

"Just a few more blocks."

"We actually live quite close to you."

"But you never noticed."

"Wait, for real?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, you never went around the neighborhood as a kid."

"You always hung out with Howard."

'Wow, you'd think I'd notice them around, especially if they're part of the band.'

He thought as he saw them past by his house. 'How close are they to me exactly?'

"Here we are." They said as they stopped at a house three away from his.

"Wait, you live three houses away from me?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course." They said as they took their bags from him. "We'll see you later Randy."

"Oh, right, see ya around." He waved as they headed up and went inside their house while he walked to his own. "I must be losing it if I never noticed them in the same neighborhood."

(Later)

Randy was sleeping on his bed, not noticing his door opening and two figures entering his room. He was snoring while grumbling under his breath as one of them giggled.

"Can I wake him?"

"But I want to wake him." The other responded with a slight pout.

"Ok, then we'll settle this over rock, paper, scissors."

"Agreed. One...two...three!" The figure said as she held up her fist as the other held up a flat palm. "Damn it."

"Ha, I win." They smirked before moving over and shook Randy's shoulder. "Hey, wake up Randy." They called as he began to stir.

"Mmm, five more minutes mom."

"Wake up Randy, it's time to wake up, we want breakfast."

"I don't wanna go to school yet." He pulled the blanket over his head.

"No, it's time for you to start working for us, remember Randy?" The figure said as they began to shake him even more.

He groaned and sat up while slowly blinking. He rubbed his eyes and saw Telly and Kelly there in blue dresses before jumping with a scream and held his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"Telly? Kelly? W...What are you doing in my house?" He asked trying to calm his racing heart.

"We're hungry, and you're our slave so make us some food." Kelly said with a grin.

"What? No, why would I do that, and how did you get into my house?"

"We had a set of keys made, and you have to, we own you for the week."

He blinked. "Wait, how the heck did you get keys made, to my house, in a single night?"

"We didn't, we had them made years ago, but don't worry about it." Telly said with a grin as she held up a ring full of keys.

"Our dad works at a hardware store and makes keys for locks all over town." Spoke Kelly.

Randy blinked and sighed before getting out, but saw them stare downwards. "What?"

"Um, do you always sleep in your underwear?"

"Huh? Hey, don't look!" he said as he pulled his blanket up. "Just...just go into the kitchen, I'll be there once I'm dressed."

"Ok." They turned and walked out while Randy pinched his cheek with a wince.

"Damn it, it wasn't a dream." He muttered.

He quickly got dressed and walked to the kitchen to see them waiting with grins on their faces.

"So, what are we going to be having for breakfast?" They asked in unison.

"Well considering I literally don't know how to use the oven, or stove, cereal." He remarked walking over to the fridge to grab the milk and cereal.

"But I want waffles." Kelly said with a frown.

"Make us waffles." Telly added.

"How am I supposed to do that? Make them appear out of thin air?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Waffles, waffles, waffles!" They chanted with a grin.

He groaned and pulled his phone out before typing in how to make waffles. "You both are being ridiculous you know." He said with a frown as they giggled.

"Yep."

"We get that a lot."

(Later)

"Those waffles weren't very good Randy."

"But I'm sure you'll do better tomorrow."

He groaned while the kitchen was a mess and he was covered in some of the stuff. "Gee, thanks, that makes me feel SO much better."

"Yep, now let's go, we gotta be at school early so we get the best spot for our instruments." Telly said as he groaned.

(Later)

"Well, we're here at school an hour early, your instruments are here in their spots, now what?" He grumbled as he looked around the empty classroom.

"We could use a back rub before the day starts." Smiled Kelly.

"Yeah, that would feel great." Telly said with a grin.

"What? You want me to give you a back rub? No way!"

"You have to~"

"No, I refuse! I'm not doing it." He said with a frown. "And you can't make me."

The twins looked at each other and nodded before Kelly burst out into tears and covered her face with Telly rubbing her back and shaking her head. "How could you be so mean Randy?" Telly said as he widened his eyes in shock.

"H-hey, stop crying." He said, not knowing what to do.

"All she wanted was a simple back rub and you can't give her that? Shame on you." She patted her sister's back more. "It's ok Kelly."

"B-but he was so mean, he's going back on our promise!" She wailed as kept covering her face.

"I-I'll rub your back, just stop crying!" He said desperately.

"And mine too?" Telly raised an eyebrow.

"Well...maybe…" He said as he saw her eyes starting to water. "Ok, ok! I'll rub your back as well!"

"Thanks!" They both said at once with smiles as the tears vanished.

"Wait….what just happened?" He said as they laid down on two desks.

"You agreed to rub our backs, mine first!" Kelly said with a grin.

"Did you just, dupe me?"

"Oh no, we would never do that, and make sure to get my upper back, ok?" Telly said with an equally large grin, similar to her sisters.

"Wait, you did!"

"Not the first time." They giggled.

"You are both scary manipulative when you want to be." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Less talk more back rubbing."

Randy sighed before moving over to start rubbing her shoulders.

(Later)

'Finally, school's started and I don't have to worry about them for awhile.' He thought with a sigh while Howard was doodling on his paper. 'Who knew they could get me to cave that quick.'

"Anyway class, for the rest of the week we will be studying music, and to do it better we will be pairing with our school's band." The teacher said as the door opened and many kids wearing band uniforms walked in, including two blonde twins.

"Aw man." Groaned Howard. "Figures we'd get another big project like this, can't we get one break?"

"Oh no… this can't be happening.."

"Anyway, all you have to do is write a paper with one or two students from the band, there is a three people limit to a group, you can write it in class or pair up outside of class."

Randy slumped in his chair to try and hide while the band members spread out to find someone. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me!' He thought as the twins looked around before spotting him.

"It seems that we found our partner Telly."

"Seems like we should tell him the good news."

"Agreed, let's go tell him before someone else tries to claim him."

'Ok, doesn't sound like anyone's coming near me, so I might be in the clear.' He said as he looked up to see the twins faces right next to his, both of them grinning.

"Hi Randy!"

"Wah!" He fell backwards and landed on his back with a groan as they chuckled. "Ugh, I should put bells on you two or something." He groaned as he got up.

"Looks like we'll be paired for this assignment." Smirked Telly.

"Yep, so we get to be with you all day long." Chuckled Kelly.

"Why do I feel like you two planned this?"

"We didn't, but we're glad it happened." They said in unison.

"Ok….well, let's just hurry up and finish this paper as quickly as possible, then we can go to our regular classes." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. 'And so you won't be with me for the entire school day.'

(Later)

The bell rang and the doors to the classrooms opened up as students began to pour out of them, with a certain secret ninja trying to go as fast as he could.

'I have to get out of here before they find me!' he thought while ducking around and under anything in his way as he made a beeline for the locker. 'Just about there.'

"Yo Cunningham." Spoke Howard cutting him off from a few feet.

"Howard, this isn't a good time, what is it?" He asked as he looked around.

"Just wanted to check and see if we're up for the movies like we talked about."

"Oh, that? Well, I think so, but there might be complications." He said, not seeing two blondes walking towards him from behind.

"The movies? That sounds like fun Randy." Kelly said with a grin.

"Yeah, we can all go." Spoke Telly making him jump and inwardly sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I can go Howard, but I'm going to have to bring them too."

"What? Why dude?"

"He lost our game, so he has to be our servant for a week." Smiled Telly making Howard groan.

"Please tell me she's joking and they didn't trick you into that lame game of theres."

"Ok, I won't tell you then." He said sheepishly as Howard groaned again.

"Dude, come on!"

"Ok ok ok! So maybe I did, but I didn't see it coming and….wait, how did you know they played a game?"

"Because they've done that to tons of people around, how did you not notice?"

"Um… I was busy with other things?" He said as he thought about his ninja activities.

"Either way he's ours for this week." They said in unison as each grabbed onto one of his arms. "Now let's go to the movies!"

"Uh, maybe you and I can go after this week is up." Remarked Howard. 'I did my time with them, I'm not dealing with that again.'

"Wait, don't leave me with them Howard!" He called as his friend walked away.

"Randy?"

"Were you trying to sneak away?"

"Um….no?" He said nervously as they looked at him.

"You were, weren't you?" Telly asked sadly.

"Why, don't you like spending time with us?" Kelly said with a frown.

"Well, it's not that exactly-"

"So you don't mind us coming with you to the movies, do you?" Asked Telly crossing her arms.

"Um, not at all, bu-"

"Then great, let's go, there's a new romance movie I've been dying to see." Kelly said with a grin.

"Yeah, and a gentleman would pay for our tickets, right Randy?"

He let out a groan as they started tugging him. "Yes."

"Great, then let's go!" They said with a smile.

'Damn it.' He thought as they began to drag him towards the door.

(Later)

Randy was mentally groaning as they sat down, the girls making sure to be sitting on either side of him to keep him from walking out. He had used his allowance for their tickets and the snacks, and the worse part was this was one of those extremely mushy romances, which he HATED. 'Ugh, this is going to SUCK! Is there anyway I can escape? For once I hope something crazy happens.' He thought as the movie began to start.

The movie went on to show the usual story, two neighborhood friends who wanna tell each other their feelings but can never come out and say it straight to each others faces.

'Ugh, this is so unrealistic, who actually likes this stuff?' He thought as the girls were getting teary eyed. 'And why do most girls gotta be into this when it's clear they're gonna get together, it always happens!'

'This is so amazing, I wish it was this easy!' Telly thought as she watched the girl confess to the guy.

"It's so beautiful." Whispered Kelly.

'Ugh, how long is this movie?' He thought with a groan as he watched the two characters go on an awkward date. He rubbed his eyes before seeing Telly drink her soda and got an idea. "Uh, can you let me through? I gotta use the bathroom."

"But we're at the best part." She whispered with a frown.

"It'll only be for a minute."

"Hold it." whispered Kelly.

"But I gotta go." He whispered back.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." They hissed together.

He sighed and sat down while trying to keep from digging his eyes out as the movie went on as you'd expect. In the end they got together and got married and he sighed in relief as the credits started to play. "Finally, now let's get outta here."

"Ok, now we can." Telly said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

'Thank god.'

"Maybe we should see another?" Kelly asked as they walked towards the exit.

"No way." Spoke Randy. "I don't got the cash for another one."

"Well, then let's have a marathon at our house!" Kelly said with a smile.

"That sounds perfect!"

"I think we have microwavable popcorn in the house, let's go Randy!"

He let them tug him and let out another sigh. "Uh, maybe you could let me walk, I mean we DO live on the same block after all."

"We know, but we want to make sure you don't run." Said Telly with a smile.

"Besides, doesn't every guy dream of having two girls clinging to his arms~?"

He blushed while they knowingly moved closer and tried to keep his throat from cracking. "Uh, um...well...I'm not saying that's NOT what most of them dream of…"

"Then you won't mind if we keep holding on, right?" They asked in unison as they started to near their house.

"Um uh...no?" He said with a blush as they reached the front door.

"Great!" They beamed before opening the door and pulled him inside.

(Later)

Randy groaned as he opened the front door and walked into his house. "Nine movies…. Nine romantic movies…. It sucked…" He groaned as he made his way to his bedroom. He stumbled to his bed and fell down on his pillow and let out a sigh of relief. "Three more days….just three more school days left…."

That's when the nomicon started glowing in his backpack.

"Not today nomicon, not today." He groaned as he put his pillow over his head. "Just let me sleep, please."

It kept on glowing while the backpack shook a little.

"Ugh….fine, I'm coming." He groaned as he got up and walked towards it. "This better be good." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out the nomicon. He opened the book before suddenly going limp as his consciousness fell on down. He woke up with the world being tan like the pages of the book. "Ok, I'm here, what is it?"

Words moved over which read: 'Beware of the beast with two hearts'

"What the, two hearts? What are you talking about? For once could you please not talk in riddles or old sayings?" He groaned. "I mean nowadays we got phones and computers, so is it too much to ask if you can get an upgrade?"

More words moved over which read: 'Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it'

He facepalmed. "Gee, not like I haven't heard that before." He remarked sarcastically. "Is that all? Cause let me tell you, you might not need sleep, but I sure do after today." He said before he felt himself being tugged out and he found himself in his body again. "Finally, some time to sleep."

(Later)

Randy was groaning as he stared at the two girls who were sitting at his table looking at him with grins. "Let me guess, you two want waffles, don't you?"

"Actually we wanted to see if you could rub our feet before school."

"What? You have to be joking." He said with a frown. "No amount of crocodile tears is going to make me rub your feet."

"Oh we weren't gonna use crocodile tears." Telly shook her head.

"Well….what are you going to do?" He asked cautiously.

"This time we'll be nice and offer you something. If you rub our feet we'll give you our cake slices at lunch."

"I'm good, but thanks for offering." He said as he held up his hand. 'I wonder what they're gonna do now?'

"Then I guess we'll have to go to plan b."

"What's plan b?" He asked as he looked at them nervously.

They took a deep breath before speaking in unison. "Please please please please please please please!"

"No." He said as they kept chanting please.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please!"

"No." He covered his ears.

"Please please please please please please please please please please!" They kept chanting.

"No." He said as he tried to turn away from them. He saw them suddenly blocking his way and turned to where they were just at. "How did you-"

"Please please please please please please please please please please!"

"No! And you can't make me do it!" He said as he tried to turn only to find them in the way again. "AAuugggh!"

"Please please please please please please please please please please!"

"Fine!" He groaned as he grabbed his head. "Just stop it!"

"Thanks!" They beamed before sitting down and took their shoes off while Randy groaned.

"How do you two keep making me do this stuff?" He groaned as he got down and began to rub Kelly's feet.

"We're just that good." She giggled.

"Well just how many people have you tricked into this? Howard made it seem like you did it to the whole school, but that's just crazy, right?"

"Oh no, we have, we have this down to a skill by now, this is how we pass time." Telly said with a grin, surprising him.

"Wait, hang on a sec, then if you've done this to everyone at school, how come I never noticed before?"

"We didn't make them do much, plus most of them just flipped us off and quit half way, but they were just for practice so it's ok." Kelly said with a frown. "Honestly we do this because most of the time people think we're just a weird pair of twins."

"Which isn't our fault, we were just really shy when we were kids." Piped in Telly.

"So you trick people into being your servant for a week?"

"It's the closes thing we get to having friends." Kelly said as he started to rub Telly's feet.

'Woah, that's heavy.'

"Besides, we kinda enjoyed the whole talking together thing and decided to do that just to mess with people." Telly said with a grin.

"Well, if you want I could be your friend after this." He said with a shrug.

"Say what?" They blinked.

"If you want I'll be your friend." He said as he looked up at them. "I wouldn't mind."

They blinked and turned to each other before smiling as he stood up.

"Ok, so anything else before we gotta get to school?"

"Yeah, carry us!" They said with a giant grin.

'Why did I already see that coming?' He thought as they jumped towards him, making him catch them to keep them from falling down. He had one in each arm and had a bit of trouble holding them.

"Let's head to school!"

(Later)

"Wow, they have you whipped." Remarked Howard walking beside Randy who rotated his arms after dropping the girls off for band practice.

"Hey, I am not whipped." He said with a frown.

"You carried them into school, that's called being whipped."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what I heard? Apparently when they had you tricked, you had to do a little dance for them." He smirked crossing his arms.

"Hey, they said they wouldn't tell anyone!" He groaned. "Well, at least you only gotta put up with them for a bit longer, right?"

"Yup, although I do kinda feel bad for them."

"Why? They trick people into being their servants." He said with a groan.

"Yeah but they told me why. They're lonely and just want some friends."

"Aw man, don't tell me you agreed." He said as the bell rang.

"Yes, and I'll tell you more at lunch."

"Whatever." He said as above them a rat ran through the air duct, a glowing red amulet in it's teeth. "Unless those two try to make you feed them their lunch the whole time."

"I dunno, they might try." He chuckled as we cut to the two blondes.

"I can't believe, it, our first friend." Kelly said with a grin.

"I know right? I kept thinking we'd have to keep this up till college to be honest."

"Never mind collage, I was thinking this was how we were going to get married." She chuckled.

"Woah there, no need to get that far."

"Well it just seemed like that was going to be the case, but I'm glad it's not." She said as they took out their instruments. Before they could start though she hesitated. "Hey Telly, do you think Randy was being sincere?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't he be?" She asked as she stopped and looked up at her twin.

"I'm just asking cause, well, I'm worried he'll be like everyone else."

"You mean you think he'll abandon us, ignore us as soon as this is over?" She asked as she began to feel nervous.

She nodded. "Why would he want to be our friend, we have messed with him, bugged him, forced him to do what we want and humiliated him."

"Easy there sis, easy. Randy's a lot more cooler then most of the people around here, he's not the kind of guy who'd make an empty promise like that."

"How do we know, he could just be tricking us to make us lighten up and then abandon us once the weeks over!" She said as she looked down nervously.

"Relax, I'm sure by lunch you'll see he's being honest."

"Ok… if you say so…" She said as they finished taking their instruments and began to walk forward, not seeing the leg sticking out to trip them. When they did they cried out as they fell forward and onto their instruments with cries of pain and hissed.

"Ha, I finally got you two back for tricking me into being your slaves!" Shouted a random member of the band as he stood up. "Try playing in the band now without any instruments."

"What?" They said before looking down to see their instruments crushed from the fall. "Nooo!"

"Uh, dude, that's a little bit far." Remarked Buckie who saw this and winced. "And looked painful."

"Well I don't care, they deserve it, they're the most manipulative, evil girls in this school, that's why they don't have friends and never will." He said as their eyes began to water.

"W-We have a friend." Kelly said as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"R-Randy!"

"Really? And did he become your friend before you made him a servant against his will or after?" He asked mockingly.

The two were quiet while Buckie had a bad feeling and quickly ran off.

'No way! I've been through this too much to know what's gonna happen!'

"He...is still technically our servant…" Telly said slowly.

"Ha, I knew it, he lied to you two, I bet it was so you'd leave him alone! It took you making him a servant to make him even consider it!" He mocked while the two looked down and felt tears starting to leak out.

"S-Shut up."

"Or what, you'll trick me into being your slave? Good luck with that, you two are evil, and you will only have each other because no one will ever be your friend!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Telly while the shout traveled through the nearest vent and all the way down to where the Sorcerer was.

"Now what is going on up there, it sounds like someone is angry and in pain...perfect." he said with a grin as the rat popped out of one of the vents with the amulet in it's mouth. "With the ting of denial and heartache, excellent." He said as he reached down and grabbed the amulet. "And just in time, this amulet may be a one time use thing, but it's just what I've been looking for."

The rat let out a squeak while tilting his head confused.

"This amulet holds the power to make my magic permanent, more powerful than ever, even that stupid ninja can't stop." He said with an evil grin. "Even with one person stanked, if they're truly dangerous, they'll be around to stay! And the Ninja won't be able to stop unless he decides to take their life, but the chances of him doing that are zero." He said as he began to power up as the amulet began to glow. "And I have just found the perfect target." He said as the twins got up and ran out of the classroom and headed towards the bathroom.

They wiped at the tears while looking in the mirror and sniffled. "W-we aren't evil, are we sis?" Kelly asked as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"No, we're not. We're just...lonely." she got out while using some paper towels to try and dry the tears. "All we wanted was a friend, there's no crime against that."

"Yeah...but what if he's right?" She said with a sniff. "What if Randy hates us?"

Her sister didn't say anything as neither noticed the green cloud moving in from the air vents. It began to cover them as they started to feel weird.

"Hey, I feel kinda funny Kelly…"

"Me too." Groaned Kelly holding onto the sink while her body felt warm and tingly and she gritted her teeth. "What's happening?" She asked as she and her sister started to feel their bodies change.

"A-AH!" Screamed Telly as her voice distorted and their skin started turning the same shade as their hair with the two bumping into each other, but their bodies started glowing with claws forming on their hands and breaking through their shoes while they felt their bodies starting to fuse together. "W-What's happening?" She groaned as she felt her teeth grow sharper along with Kelly's as a tail began to form .

"I-I don't know!" She cried out which sounded like a roar as they fell on all fours and their eyes glowed before their body began to slowly grow. It got large and larger as it began to press against the sinks and bathroom stalls, only to destroy them as they grew, spikes starting to form on their back.

With Randy he was standing with his tray and looking around. "Where are they, I thought we had the same lunch?" He said in confusion as he looked for the blonde twins.

"Probably went off to trick some other poor sap." Remarked Howard sitting at a table while eating.

"I doubt it, they would be here, so where are they?" He said before hearing a scream. "Aw come on!" He said before the doors burst open and terrified students started to run in before a creature ran into the cafeteria. It had two heads with blond hair and a matching body with claws and a tail and was roaring out while swatting tables aside or gnashing at any students near it.

"Whoa, that's a pretty big one, do you think you can handle it?" Howard whispered to his friend.

"Of course, hold this." He handed Howard his tray before ducking under a table and pulling out the mask. He put it on and soon he was in his ninja outfit. He leaped out towards the two headed beast which roared. "Alright you overgrown cat, why don't you just relax while I get you a giant ball of yarn and we can do this the easy way?"

The monster simply roared in response before lunging at him, both heads trying to bite him in half as he barely had time to jump over it.

"Whoa, down kitty." He spoke as it grabbed a table and tried chucking it at him. He dodged it and ran towards the monster before bringing his fist back and punching it in the side, making it roar out in pain.

"Go ninja!" Called Howard while snacking on Randy's tray before the monster turned to the ninja and tried hitting him with it's tail.

Unfortunately for him, it made contact and he was sent flying into a wall, leaving a ninja shaped dent in it. "Owww, you sure are powerful, huh?"

It roared while he pulled himself out and shook his head.

"Ok, you wanna play rough, then try this on for size. Ninja Tripping Balls!" He said as he tossed forward several metal balls that covered the ground, and when the monster tried to move forward it fell down on its faces. "Ha! Try to get up from that one." He chuckled as the monster roared in anger. "Now then, what are you?" He said as he watched it struggle. "Are you some monster or a stanked student?"

It roared louder before swatting some of the balls at him using it's tail.

"Whoa!" He said as he dodged the flying balls as it got in it's feet again. "Oh come on!"

It grabbed two tables and tossed them at him before lunging at the last second.

He managed to dodge the tables only to get hit by the lunging beast and pinned to the floor of the cafeteria. He winced and saw them drool over him and tried slipping out from under the claws. "I have to get out of here." He muttered as one of the claws got caught on his mask and pulled it off, revealing his face.

It's eyes widened while he gulped while it moved back and shook it's heads while roaring out. 'Thank god Howard's the only one still here.' He thought as he saw the beast stumble back as it kept roaring. 'But why is it acting like that?'

The monster shook around while Randy started to feel something click since it had two heads.

"Wait….two heads, blonde hair, I haven't seen Kelly or Telly yet….that thing is them!" He went wide eyed. "The beast with the two hearts must mean them."

"Ran….dy…." The monster roared out as it started to thrash around.

He gulped and moved over. "Uh, Kelly? Telly?"

"Randy….are you….our friend?" They groaned out as they looked at him.

"Wait, what?" He responded, not expecting the question.

"When you said...you were our friend...did you mean it?"

"Wait, is that why you're like this?" he asked. "You thought I was lying?"

"Are you?" They asked as their eyes began to tear up.

"No, I wasn't, I really meant it, I would like to be your friend." He replied with a serious expression. "I admit, being a servant was annoying, like really annoying, but I do really wanna try and be a friend to you two."

"R-really? Thank you!" They said as they lunged at him happily. "Thank you so much!"

He went wide eyed as they tackled him and he suddenly found their heads rubbing against his cheeks. "Um, no problem girls...or girl...wait, shouldn't you change back now or something?"

They blinked and looked at each other before shrugging. "We don't know."

"Usually they change back to normal now… what is going on?" He said when suddenly they began to shrink a bit. "There we go, soon you two will be back to normal."

Their form began to slowly shrink down into a normal human sized and they got off him, but they still looked the same.

"Um, Randy? Why do we still look like a monster?" Both heads asked nervously as they looked at themselves.

"I have no idea, this doesn't happen, ever." He said as they began to feel even more nervous.

"Hehehe, it seems it worked, those humans are stuck like that forever." The sorcerer said with a grin as he watched from a green portal.

"Well...until we can figure this out you two can stay with me, my parents aren't home and I doubt you want to face your family at the moment." He offered while they looked scared.

"Randy, what if we're stuck like this forever...as a monster?" They said as they began to follow him towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'm sure whatever happened can be undone." 'I hope.'

(Later)

They finally made it back to his house without anyone seeing them.

"This can't be happening, we're monsters now!"

"Stop yelling! My ear is right next to you."

"Girls, please calm down, I'm sure this will be ok in the end, ok?" He said as he patted their back, mentally glad that the spikes had receded enough to just be small bumps.

"But we can't go home!"

"We'll be hated by everyone!"

"Well I don't hate you two, ok? And you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, ok?" He said as they looked at him with big eyes.

"Thank you Randy...you're so sweet." They smiled before hugging him tightly.

"No problem…" He said as he tried to pat their back. "Also, you're crushing me."

"Oh!" They pulled back. "Sorry."

"It's ok." He said as he took a deep breath. "So… now what?"

"Well, where do we sleep?"

"Well...my parent's room has been locked ever since they left so that's not an option...you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" Asked Telly's head.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I can make you sleep on the couch, and we can't share the bed." he said with a shrug.

"Wait! That could work." Spoke Kelly's head.

"Wait, what?" He asked in surprise. "You want us to share the bed?"

"Well it would make it easier in case your parents come back early, otherwise they'll freak out seeing us and you might be on the other side of the house at the time."

"Well, you might be right…." He said before they grabbed him and began to drag him towards his room. "Woah! Hang on, how did you know where my room is?"

"We've broken in a few times before." They said with a grin as they put him on the bed before getting on and laying on top of him.

"Ok, I should have remembered that, but….why are you laying ON me?"

"Because we want to….plus we want to be next to you, you're the only one who's accepted us." They replied before hugging him.


	76. Coco and Taiyang

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Coco and Taiyang

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Coco." Ruby said to the fashion queen while sitting next to her in Port's class. "Are you free this weekend?"

"Well considering Fox's going off to some tournament, Yatsuhashi is heading home, and Velvet's visiting her mom, I'd say I got a free schedule."

"Great!" She smiled. "But have you been to Patch before?"

"Once, and the shoes were terrible." Coco sighed. "They didn't work so well on the heels and were tacky as heck."

"Hey! Me and Yang get just perfect shoes, thank you very much."

"Relax, I'm not joshing you two. I'm just saying the shoes are bad, wait." She pulled her shades down. "Are you asking me to visit Patch?"

"Well yeah, to visit our folks." she nodded. "If you don't have any plans, why not take a little trip away from the school?"

"Mmm. Give me a coffee and I'm there." She smirked.

"Great! Just come to the airship at 3 a.m. And don't be late, because Yang might punch you for bailing out." Ruby joked.

"Trust me, I'll be there."

Ruby smiled while returning to her book.

(Two days later)

-2:51 a.m.-

Ruby looked at her Scroll while Yang was busy playing with her hair. "Where is she? It's almost time to depart."

"Hey, if she doesn't get here then we'll have to leave her behind."

"I know-" Ruby tried to say before seeing Coco running toward the airship with a large suitcase in her hands.

"Yo! Hold that ship!" She yelled before throwing the suitcase at Yang. "Catch!"

"Huh? OOF!" She gasped as it knocked the wind out of her. "W-What the heck's in here?!"

"My clothes." Coco said while getting into the airship. "And some shoes and my toothbrush and shampoo."

"It weighs a ton!"

"A ton of good products so don't lose it."

"Boo." Ruby said at the unintentional pun. "That was bad."

"What was? It has good products that I payed for." Coco said with a raised eyebrow as she strapped on her seatbelt.

"Oh! Nevermind." She said while the airship took off.

(Sometime later)

"Ok, so this Qrow fellow nearly drank himself into a coma once? Is he really that crazy?" Coco asked.

"A little, but he was trying to win a drinking contest for us." Yang said. "Especially when it was two tickets for the circus that was in town."

"And just how much does he drink?"

"Ten bottles of beer." She sighed. "An hour, I once saw him drinking leftover eggnog and mixed it with wine."

"He looked ridiculous." Ruby chuckled. "And dad was trying to pull him out of the bathroom because he thought that he was playing with...um, was it a ball sack or a regular ball?" She asked Yang.

"It's a regular ball, now let the big girls talk."

"I'm big too."

"Not until you're eighteen."

She pouted and crossed her arms. 'I'll remember that.'

"Anyway, dad kind of had to punch the door down and well let's just say that eggnog was banned from the house for a year."

Coco sweatdropped. "That's...good?" 'I think?'

Eventually the airship slowly landed down at one of the landing pads with the girls heading off.

"Caw caw." Went a raven as it flew towards a fence post. "Caw caw!"

"Hey that's uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out.

"No that's a raven." Coco said while looking at the bird.

"Caw Caw." It said again before changing into a man. "It's actually a crow little lady."

"Holy shit!" She jumped with wide eyes.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby called out before running towards the man and hugged him. "You came!"

"Of course, I wouldn't just miss out on seeing my two favorite nieces." he smiled hugging her back while Coco rubbed her eyes.

"What the fuck?"

"That's his thing." Yang admitted. "Just don't think about this too much." She then looked at her uncle. "So where's dad?"

"He's following behind, just had to stop to get something." Qrow said. "But who's the girl with the hat?"

"Coco Adel, second year student." She said. "And fashion expert extraordinar."

"So you're a huntress and fashionista? There's a first."

"And so is a crow with a drinking problem." She retorted.

He raised an eyebrow before looking at Yang. "Did you tell her stories about me?"

"A few, but nothing as bad as that Christmas party."

"Ixnay on the Christmas say!" he hissed with a frown. "We agreed that stays in the family."

"Alright alright, geez."

Coco looked confused but shrugged it off. "So got a car or something?"

"Nope, just walking." Qrow said. "But it wouldn't be that hard for a huntress like yourself."

"Doesn't mean walking for miles on end is my style."

"Well it's either that or Yang can throw you every few miles." He said pointing to Yang.

"What? Uncle Qrow don't pin this one on me!"

"Just putting out a suggestion."

'Well at least I wore hiking boots.'

(Some miles later)

Coco groaned a little while feeling like her legs were about to catch on fire. "How much longer?"

"Three more miles." Qrow said while looking unfazed at the walking. "But we've been walking for fifteen miles, nothing like the one hundred miles of jogging back when me and Tai were at Beacon."

"You two sounded like muscle heads."

"Tai's the muscle head, I'm the good looking one."

"No he's not." Whispered Ruby.

Coco sighed as she saw a small house in the distance. 'Sweet Dust!'

"Taiyang's probably taking a shower, I'll make sure he doesn't accidentally flash your little friend here."

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby sweatdropped. "Please stop."

"I've seen two boys naked before, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Coco said with a sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Qrow said as they got closer to the house and saw the door was open. They headed inside before he took a deep breath. "Taiyang! We're back!"

"Oh!" He called out before the water turned off and some crashing was heard. "Just a minute!"

"What did I tell you, in the shower like a stray dog in a salon."

"It wasn't Zwei's fault! Yang forgot to put the leash on him." Ruby frowned.

"You were the one that forgot the leash."

"Lies!"

"I'll be out in a second!" Taiyang called out.

Coco blinked while putting the suitcase on the couch. 'That voice, it sounds rugged.'

"Don't forget a towel this time!"

Taiyang ran down while not hearing the last part. "Oh girls, you're home."

"Dad! Cover up!" Both sisters yelled out at once.

He looked down before covering himself. "Damn it Qrow! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I did!" he laughed while covering his head as Yang and Ruby looked away with blushes. Coco however...

'Wow.' She thought with a heavy nosebleed. 'He's just my type.'

"Sorry about that." Ruby said with a blush.

"...he's your dad?" She asked while trying to keep her tone sturdy and calm.

"Well yeah, can't you see the resemblance?" asked Yang.

"Not really." 'Holy fuck is he ripped!'

Taiyang ran back down while wearing pants, but not a shirt. "Girls! Come give me a big hug!"

They smiled before hugging him tightly.

Coco looked over the chest while licking her lips. 'Mmm, mama likes.'

Taiyang smiled before looking at Coco. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh that's-"

"Coco Adel." Said girl interrupted. "Leader of CFVY and expert in all fashion fads. It's good to see you Taiyang."

"Well it's good to have a friend of my daughter's coming by, sorry about that little stunt." 'I hope she didn't see too much.'

"Oh it's fine, besides two of my teammates are guys." She waved off. 'But not as big as yours.'

"Dad." Ruby smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Well I figured it'd be a nice night so I went ahead and made your favorites."

She jumped with joy while smiling. "Thanks Dad you're the best!"

"I am, aren't I?"

"When you're not watching soap operas." Qrow whispered to Coco.

"It's fine, I'm a fan of soap operas." 'So he has a sensitive side too.'

(Later)

"So what's it like living out here without any neighbors?" asked Coco to Taiyang while they were eating dinner.

"Fine." he said. "But it gets boring having to hear Qrow's snoring."

"For the last time, I do not snore!" he frowned. "That's all you."

Taiyang rolled his eyes while Coco smiled a little. "So how about you?"

"It's ok, but constant extra credit assignments can get to a girl after a while."

"Speaking of which, I've told Ruby and Yang to take extra credit when they can, but I haven't heard of them actually doing any. Care to explain girls?"

They looked away.

"Um…"

"Yang wanted to sleep!" Ruby cried out.

"Ruby! Don't rat me out when you did the same!"

"Sorry but I don't want a guilty conscience!"

Taiyang sighed. "What do I always tell you two?"

"Always to stay awake."

"Exactly." He said. "Now I expect you to take extra credit assignments when you get back to Beacon, do I make myself clear?"

They sighed. "Yes dad."

"Good."

"We gonna get lectures all night?" asked Qrow.

"Unless you have something to add to the conversation."

He cleared his throat. "Ahem, I just want to put on record that Taiyang Xiao Long," he pointed at said man. "Skipped classes everyday to get some smokes."

"Qrow! You said you wouldn't tell the girls!"

"I lied."

"For real?" asked Coco. "You don't look like a smoker."

"Ex smoker." He said. "I am Long gone from that life." He smirked. "Eh? Get it?"

"Boo." Ruby and Qrow said at once while Yang chuckled.

"Good one."

"Thanks, been saving that one all year." Taiyang smiled while Coco felt like she just scored big time. "So want any desert?"

"I'm fine, thanks anyway mister punster."

"Dad jokes, distinct difference."

'But still coming from the same rugged specimen.' Coco thought with a smirk.

"So I take it you two are gonna be sharing your room with Coco?"

"Well it might be a bit small." Ruby admitted.

"Just don't kick the box in the middle of the room." Qrow spoke up. "That has my rare Vacuo beer inside."

"Then take it away." frowned Taiyang.

"Alright alright, no need to get your panties in a bunch." He waved off.

Coco chuckled slightly. "It's fine, but I wouldn't mind spending a night in the master bedroom. To test out the mattress that is."

"Sorry, dad's got that covered." spoke Yang. "You and Ruby can take the beds, I'll bring out my old sleeping bag."

"Sorry kiddo, but I threw that out." Qrow pointed out. "It has some dead rats inside and I know that Tai wouldn't like a rat infestation."

"Damn it!" Yang yelled out. "I thought it was still fine."

"You can have the beds." Coco said. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"That's my spot." Qrow said. "And I don't think you want to smell like old man in the morning."

"Meh, I've smelled worse than you." She joked.

"Try me."

"Ever smelled a Beowolf's droppings while trying to hunt one for ten weeks?"

"Ha, try Ursa and then we'll have a party."

"Bring it." Coco smirked while they looked ready for a fight.

"Fight fight fight!" chanted Ruby.

"Fight fight fight!" Yang called out with a grin.

Taiyang groaned while feeling like this wasn't going to end well.

(Two seconds later)

CRASH!

He sighed while the table broke as somehow they started a arm wrestling contest, with Coco getting thrown to the ground.

"Ha, suck it." Qrow smirked. 'I still got it!'

"Lucky shot." She groaned while getting up. "Two out of three."

"You're on little lady."

She frowned before Taiyang intervened.

"Enough you two, if you want to cause a mess then take it outside."

"It was only a small contest Tai."

"You broke the table!"

"So? You broke a few walls."

"That was years ago."

Coco watched them bicker while internally feeling eager to jump him. 'Calm down Coco, just take it easy or you'll be looking at a few years in jail for possible sexual deviance.'

"Well you can help me clean this mess up then."

"Nope." Qrow said while walking away. "I have a drink with my name on it."

"Yang you won't have to do chores for the rest of the month if you get your uncle."

Yang instantly grabbed Qrow.

"Hey!"

"Sorry uncle Qrow, but dad's the boss."

He grumbled at that while Ruby chuckled.

"Ruby you can show Coco around the house."

"Ok." She said while pulling Coco away.

'Mmm, I wonder if he's a heavy sleeper?'

(Later)

"And this is the attic." Ruby said pointing up. "Don't go up there, it's full of dust."

"Well that's obvious."

She chuckled at that before showing her the bedroom. "And this is Yang's room, and don't mind the mess. She's always messy."

"Ok?" She said with a sweatdrop.

"And if me and her are gonna be sleeping here, then you might have to bed with dad. Sorry."

"Oh it's fine." She waved off. "I'm not that picky with beds."

Ruby turned and showed her a small room near the back. "And this is dad's room."

Coco looked inside and saw it was really clean and covered in fancy Mistral paintings. "Wow, fancy."

"Well that's mostly moms stuff but hey, it's nice." She chuckled.

"So anything else to show me or should I see myself to the bathtub?"

"Oh right, I really want to show you uncle Qrow's room." She said while pointing to a small birdcage near the stairway. "He kinda likes sleeping in his bird form, for some reason."

"Wow, so he really IS a birdbrain."

"I heard that!" Qrow yelled from downstairs. "And that's my sister's job!"

"I kind of forgot he has good hearing." Ruby sweatdropped.

"No worries." Coco waved off.

"So yeah, it might be awkward sleeping in the same bed as my dad. He might toss and turn fyi."

"So? I'm a deep sleeper so that won't affect me in the slightest." She chuckled. 'Plus it might make it easier to feel his rugged chest hair.'

"Word of warning though, if he starts crying in his sleep, rub his back." she spoke in concern.

"Ok?" She blinked. 'Must be serious if...wait. Oh, OH!' "I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't know that he was...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know." Ruby said while trying to sound positive. "So, any other questions?"

"Just one." She said before walking towards the stairs. "Do you have any cookies?" 'And in three, two, one-'

"Oh yes! Follow me!" She called out before zipping away.

'That'll make her happy, but…' she looked at Taiyang's room. 'What would make him happy?'

(Later)

Taiyang snored while finally getting some sleep. He didn't notice the person next to him snuggling closer while one of his arms moved over them and seemed to pull them closer.

(Next morning)

"Ugh…." he groaned while waking up to the morning light. But that's when he noticed that someone was snoring. 'It must be Ruby, still a little girl at heart.'

"Zzzzz."

He smiled and turned his head before shaking the lump under the covers. "Wake up Ruby."

"Mmmm." Moaned the lump while moving a little. "Zzzz."

He sighed. "Ruby, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmm….five more minutes." Groaned the lump in a very un-Ruby like voice.

He blinked. 'Wait, is it Yang? I thought she outgrew something like this.' He then pulled a little of the blanket away and….

"Mmm….cold." Coco groaned while shivering a little.

Taiyang jumped, especially since the girl was wearing a grey tank top with black shorts which exposed her legs and arms.

"Mmmm." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning handsome, don't mind me, I was just cold last night and you seemed very warm."

"C-Coco?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"That's my name." She chuckled. "And you're very warm."

"W-Why were you in my-"

"Remember? Ruby and Yang's room was occupied and so was the couch."

'Oh right.' "B-But why are you here?"

"Because it's cozy here." She said while yawning. "So want to go back to sleep or just talk?"

"Uh….." he trailed off before turning away and got out of bed. "I think I'll just go get breakfast made, you can get more sleep if you need it."

"Fine, but if you need anything just ask." She said with a wink.

Taiyang shivered at that as he got out of the room. He gulped and tugged at his shirt's collar. 'Was she sleeping next to me all night or just got in early in the morning? And why is she wearing clothes that reveal THAT much skin?!'

Coco internally sighed while thinking of other ideas to get closer to him. 'I'll make him my sugar daddy even if it takes me a lifetime.'

(Later)

"So, what's there to do around here?" asked Coco at breakfast.

"Besides training and seeing some sights, there's a small lake nearby with sand covered beaches." Yang said while eating some pancakes.

"Yeah, we use to go there a lot when we were kids." spoke Ruby.

"And it's fun." Yang smiled.

Coco suddenly got a good idea. "Hey, let's go to this lake, all of us."

Qrow blinked. "That sounds good, but Tai here isn't one for swimming after nearly getting dragged underwater by-"

"Say it and I'll punch you through the wall." Taiyang interrupted with a glare.

The man shrugged. "Fine."

'What dominance.' Coco thought with a smile. "So let's go after breakfast."

"Alright, but I'm not swimming." Taiyang said while muttering the last part.

'He'll be singing a different tune after he sees what I got.'

(Two hours later)

-At a large lake-

The group of five walked towards the sandy shoreline of the lake while holding some bags and an umbrella. When they found a spot they started setting them up.

Coco placed her bag on the towel and started to place the umbrella right next to it, making a small hut so she could get 'dress for the occasion'. 'He's going to love this one, it's my special wear.'

"This is gonna be sweet." smirked Yang in a yellow two piece bikini.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Ruby called out while wearing a reddish white two price bikini, given to her by her sister. 'I hope dad's not going to get mad at this.'

Qrow yawned while in a grey pair of trunks and saw them run out before splashing in the water. "I could use a swim myself."

"Just don't drown." Joked Taiyang while wearing yellow and black trunks as he took in the sun rays.

"Oh ha ha." He said while walking towards the water. "Don't get scared if you see a guppy."

"Yeah yeah." He said while getting comfortable, but didn't know that Coco was coming right towards him while wearing a two piece camouflage bikini and looked kind of small against her large hips and C cup chest.

"Hey, want me to put lotion on you?"

He turned and went wide eyed seeing her bikini while his eyes glanced over her frame.

"My eyes are here." She joked pointing to her face. 'He likes it, oh this was definitely a good purchase.'

"S-Sorry!" he looked away with a light blush. 'What are you doing man, she's the same age as your daughters!'

Coco moved down and sat next to him while opening a bottle of sunscreen. "Where do you want me to start? Your chest, legs, face, or maybe your arms?"

"Uh...arms."

She placed the cream on his arms while feeling very lucky. "Tell me when to move on." 'You sexy hunk of a man!'

He nodded and tried to stay cool as she slowly spread it around both arms. 'Why is she wearing this...bikini? Not that's it's bad or anything but it's really….revealing!'

Coco sighed while moving her hands over the very muscular arms, each time making her feel a little horny. 'Man, feeling an older guy who stays in shape like this is making me wanna try something kinky, but if I did that he might think I'm some loose floozy.'

Taiyang sighed while not noticing that the hands were moving towards his chest. 'Well this is nice, kind of reminds me of when….Summer did it.'

"How's this feel?"

"It's ok." He sighed. "You just keep doing it."

"Alright." Coco said while running his sides. 'He must have a six pack, maybe even a seven pack!'

'Just don't stare, act like it doesn't bother you.' He thought while trying to keep from getting a nosebleed, especially when her nipples were showing a little. 'Oh Dust!'

After a while Coco moved her hands towards his legs and rubbed a little harder.

"Uh, easy there." spoke Taiyang nervously.

"Why? I thought you could hold your own." She teased. "Especially since you're a muscular man with a fancy bit of scruff."

"Well, it's just that, uh, my legs are sore." he quickly fibbed.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're legs are sore?"

"I...sprained them last week."

"How?"

"Kicking a tree."

"..." she rubbed a little more gently. "Then I'll help soothe them for you."

'Or you could stop.' he thought.

"So is it feeling better now?" She asked with a smile.

"Still sore."

She rubbed even softer while Taiyang thought she was acting like Raven, when she was in the mood and not acting like a emo. "Want me to massage them?"

"Um…." he darted his eyes around before seeing Qrow. "Maybe but I think Qrow forgot his sunscreen so could you go and...work your magic Coco?"

"I don't think he needs it, but you? You're working on a great tan, why don't we keep it going?"

'Because I don't want to get a nosebleed!' He thought while Coco resumed her rubbing.

"Relax, you can lay back and let me take care of everything."

Taiyang hesitantly moves on his stomach while feeling like he's going to regret it later.

Coco moved her hands on his back while very tempted to rub a little lower but stopped herself. 'Easy girl, relax, you got time to really show off your stuff.'

As this was happening, Ruby was walking back to get a towel to dry herself up. When she saw Coco rubbing lotion on her dad's back she tilted her head confused.

'Huh? Why is she doing that to dad?' She asked herself in her head while drying herself with the towel.

"How's here feel?"

"It's fine." He admitted while not noticing the hands moving down his lower back.

"Good, not relax and be content enough to go to sleep." Coco said with a smile. 'Even his back is firm, I hit the jackpot.'

(A little while later)

Yang walked back while feeling very wet from splashing in the water for a few hours. She then saw her dad sleeping on his back while Coco was busy putting sand on his legs. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Oh hey." Coco said while looking up. "I'm just burying your dad in the sand."

"I didn't think you'd like the sand that much."

"Well I took a few sand baths as a child." She said while putting sand over Taiyang's body. "So want to join in?"

"Meh, sure why not." she shrugged before moving over and started putting sand on her dad's chest.

That's when Ruby and Qrow walked by and blinked.

"He's not going to like that." Qrow said before putting sand on his head. "But hey, this is fun."

Ruby shrugged before joining in.

(Later)

"I can't believe you did that to me while sleeping." Taiyang frowned while trying to get the sand out of his hair.

"To be honest." Qrow smirked. "It was worth it."

"How was THAT worth it when I was buried in the sand like a mummy!"

"Because hearing you scream out and try to wriggle out made me wanna put a towel on you and relax the day away with a nice cold one."

He glared while seeing the sun set. "Ruby! Yang! Time to get ready to go home!"

"Ok dad!" Ruby called out while Yang was busy floating on top of the water's surface.

"Aw come on, just five more minutes."

"Yang."

"I'll get her out." Coco said with a smirk. "Oi! Is that a snake in the water?! And oh dust! It's huge!"

And cue Yang swimming back frantically from the imaginary snake. "Ahhh!"

"Hey wait Yang! There's no snake here!" Ruby called out before a small water snake slithered past her leg. "Eep!"

"Told her." chuckled Coco.

Qrow laughed his butt off while Taiyang felt a similar feel to Coco's methods.

'She's just like Raven, before...no. Don't dwell on that, you need to be tougher then that!'

(Later on)

"Say dad." Yang said while holding a towel and some soap in a pail. "Do you want to see what Coco's got, training wise that is, before she leaves?"

"Well I wouldn't mind, but it's up to her, and I'm not sure training when you're on a day off is the kind of thing she might be into."

"Oh yes it is." Spoke Coco while walking by. "And I would love to have a go with you, but be warned I'm a good high kicker." 'And a very good shot with my weapon.'

"See, she wants a go so what's wrong with that?" Yang smirked.

Taiyang sighed before getting a vision of despair and terror for some reason. 'This sinking feeling….it's definitely like Raven in a bad mood!'

"Be careful Coco, my dad ain't no pushover. Who do you think helped me get ready to be a huntress?"

"Oh I figured that out but," she smirked while giving Taiyang a wink. "I won't go easy on him either."

Yang blinked as Coco walked off. 'Did she...nah! That's too silly to be real.'

"Hey Tai!" Qrow called out. "Where's my stash of beer? It's not where I put them!"

"I didn't touch them!"

"Then who did!" He yelled while Ruby walked past Coco and noticed a bottle of beer in her pail.

'Huh? What's that?'

'Oh I'm going to enjoy putting this into his drink later.' Coco thought with a smirk.

(Next morning)

Kick!

Kick!

Punch!

Kick!

"Is that all you got?" taunted Coco.

"I would be asking you the same thing." Taiyang grinned while sparring with the second year, all the while Ruby was watching the fight like a hawk.

"Go dad! You can do this!"

Taiyang avoided a punch before moving in close and elbowed Coco in the stomach.

She gasped before falling onto the ground.

"Had enough?"

Coco gasped a little before kicking at Taiyang's legs.

He fell back before jumping back up and ran at Coco.

Ruby cheered on while the match continued to enfold. Zwei was beside her while holding a flag in his mouth with Taiyang's face on it.

Coco moved in while giving Taiyang a punch to the chest, followed by a palm thrust to the abdomen.

"Ah!"

"What a firm chest you have, a shame it's going to get wrecked by me." Coco said with a hint of flirting in her tone.

He was surprised by that before suddenly getting a roundhouse kick to the side.

"Oh that's going to hurt." Ruby muttered.

Coco went under Taiyang and gave a solid upper cut to the face. He stumbled back before she lunged and tackled him onto his back. "How'd that for a left hook, lover boy? Oh wait, I should be calling you rug boy now."

He groaned a little before noticing that Coco's eyes were kind of darker than usual. 'It's like looking at a hungry beast!'

'Mmm, I might savor this moment a little bit longer.' Coco thought while instinctively licking her lips.

Ruby cheered on while looking confused at Coco's tone. 'I wonder why she said it like that.'

BASH!

"GAH!" Coco cried out while holding her nose. She then removed her hand and saw it was covered in blood. "Mi noze!"

"Oh dust! I'm so sorry!" Taiyang said with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Mi noze!" She yelled out in pain. "Mi ficking noze!" 'FUCKING DUST!'

He turned to Ruby and then at Coco before Zwei started to bark and ran back to the house.

(A few minutes later)

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that." He said while Coco's nose was covered in ice and bandages.

She lightly glared at him.

Qrow shook his head. "Really? Didn't you forget your heads harder than the rest of your body?"

"You're not helping."

"Technically you could have just given up." Yang remarked to Coco.

She glared at her while Ruby put some ice on her nose. "Zot funnz."

"What?"

"She said it wasn't funny." Yang explained to her sister while Zwei jumped on Coco's lap.

Coco looked at the corgi before petting his head while feeling like an idiot for staying in one spot for too long. 'Ugh, I should've just got off of him instead of flirting like a creep.'

"I know it was meant to be sparring, but I didn't think I'd put that much force in a hit."

"Ztill zot nize."

"I know, but I'll make it up to you."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Anythizg?"

"Anything, even giving you some of Ruby's secret stash of chocolates."

"Hey! How did you know where I hid them?!"

"You always put it in the freezer." He sweatdropped.

"Oh...right." She chuckled with embarrassment. 'I should've put them under the couch!'

'Hmm, I can use this to my advantage.' Coco thought with a smirk before whispering to Yang for a pen and paper.

"Ok." She said while running off to get some, and came back quickly.

Taiyang looked confused at this as Coco wrote down something on the pad of paper. After a few seconds of this, she gave him the following.

' _You have to take me out for a date, at any point in time. Here's my Scroll number so I can get in touch with you.'_ It said with a doodle of a heart on it.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped before seeing at the bottom to keep it hidden, making him keep the others from trying to peer and look at it. 'She….She wants to go on a date with me?'

"What does it say?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, just that she wants ice cream." He lied. "So could you be a dear and go get some with uncle Qrow?"

"Sounds lame." deadpanned Qrow.

"Ok." Ruby smiled. "So what kind Coco?"

"...zanilla." She said with a smile.

"Vanilla? That's boring." Yang deadpanned. "You look more like a coffee ice cream kinda gal."

She stuck her tongue out while Taiyang tugged at his collar.

"Um, you go as well Yang." He said before whispering. "And to keep Ruby from getting another sugar rush."

She nodded as they walked out of the house, with Ruby skipping a little bit with each step. When they were gone, Taiyang looked at Coco with a serious face.

"Is this a sick joke?"

She shook her head no.

"Coco, I'm an older man and you're my daughter's age, if this is something to mess with me then just drop it."

She frowned before writing something down.

' _I'm not messing with you, you're just my type~ :)'_

He blinked while feeling like he entered another dimension. "Wait, what?"

Coco rolled her eyes before writing again.

' _Hello, you're a sexy sugar daddy. And I like older men, so there you go handsome lug.'_ It said with a small drawing of a Cupid flying over the 'L'.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh come on, I'm not that old."

' _No, but you're just right. Rugged, buff, good with kids, and oh so tasty~_ ' she wrote down while licking her lips. ' _So what's wrong with a sexy girl like me liking a hunk like you?_ '

"For one, I was married, twice!"

' _So? That makes it even better._ ' She wrote down.

"Second, you're still young! I mean, what's wrong with some of the guys at Beacon? I'm sure there are several who'd be more then happy to treat you like a possible girlfriend."

' _Meh, not really that interesting._ ' She wrote. ' _Plus Ozpin is with Glynda and I'm not going to get detention for messing with 'her' man._ '

'Wait….Glynda and Ozpin? Together? Huh, I guess Summer was right for once with her shipping hobby.' Taiyang thought in amazement.

' _So want to be my sugar daddy, handsome?_ '

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Coco stood there while looking very mad, angry and in disbelief before she wrote again on the pad of paper.

' _You sure? Because dating a younger woman isn't illegal._ ' It said while the writing looked like it was close to breaking the back of the paper.

"It's not that, it's just…..odd. I mean, when it comes to relationships, I'm not all that lucky."

' _I know, Ruby mentioned it before._ ' She wrote. ' _But maybe you should try? What harm would it do to date little old me?_ '

"People would think I'm like Qrow, only for much younger girls." he deadpanned. "The last thing I want is Ruby and Yang thinking I'm desperate to ask out some of their friends."

' _Like I care, plus I'll tell them._ ' She wrote. ' _I mean I know that Yang and Ruby would approve to make you happy, That and they already like me for my attitude and personality._ '

Taiyang sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

She shook her head no.

He rubbed his head and groaned. "Alright, one date, but that doesn't suddenly mean we're dating, ok?"

' _Alright, but beware because I might bring out the big guns for our little date, sexy~_ ' She wrote before giving Taiyang a wink.

He shivered a little while feeling like he's going to regret it. 'It's like Raven if she was the one hitting on me.'

(Timeskip)

-Beacon, CFVY's room-

Velvet blinked as Coco was busy picking out dresses from her closet. "Um, expecting a date or something Coco?"

"Oh no, I'm just getting ready to see Ruby's folks." She said while looking at her dresses. "They said their coming to see them and I want to make a first impression."

"Oh, well that's...nice." 'Why would she be worried about that? She never did that before.'

"Now which one looks good, the blue one or the yellow one?"

"Um...the yellow one."

"Thanks bun bun."

"D-Don't call me that!" She blushed.

(Some minutes later)

Coco looked at her dress, which was a short yellow dress with the skirt reaching to her knees and her sleeves had some fur on the wrists. 'Perfect.'

Velvet blinked as this dress wasn't her favorite at all, especially for the hole with straps on the back of the dress. 'But she hates that dress because it's out of style.'

"So Velvet, how does this dress look?"

"Uh….perfect." she said with a smile.

Coco smiled before looking at her Scroll. "Shit, they're here, I'll be back soon." She rushed out of the room while grabbing a small black box that was on her desk at the same time.

Velvet blinked while feeling like her friend was going a little nutty today.

(With Yang)

"You're going to love Blake dad, she's a nice girl once you get past the bookworm part." She said to her dad while Qrow drank some water that Ruby gave him.

"Alright dear, I believe you." Taiyang chuckled. "Especially since you've told me QUITE a lot about her."

"I know, I just can't help it." She smirked while not noticing that Coco was behind Qrow.

"She likes her, and Weiss." Ruby smiled. "And Jaune and Pyrrha and Nora and Ren and-"

"We get it." Qrow sighed before Coco tapped Taiyang on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Hello Taiyang." Coco said while Ruby gawked at the dress. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Uh, hey there." he greeted with a sweatdrop. 'Did it just get colder in here.'

Coco smiled. "I missed you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but I have to ask you one thing."

"Um...what?" He asked before she pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a small sapphire ring in it.

"Want to take this up a notch and become husband and wife?" She said before going on one knee.

Instantly his, Ruby, and Yang dropped their jaws while Qrow looked at them and at his flask.

'I think I had one too many drinks.'

"W-What?!"

"Coco, what are you doing?!" Yang yelled out in shock.

"Oh just asking my sugar daddy to marry me, nothing too special." Coco said with a smile.

"Oh my Dust!" cried out Ruby before her eyes rolled in and she fell back into Qrow's arms.

"Woah!"

Taiyang blushed heavily while trying not to faint as well.

"Just how?! Why our dad?!" Yang glared while looking very mad and protective of her dad right now.

"The real question should be is why not?"

"Explain or else!" She growled with her eyes turning red.

"Simple, we've been dating since Taiyang broke my nose." She said before explaining her story.

(Flashback)

Coco sighed while rubbing her now fixed nose, and holding onto Taiyang's arm as they walked through Patch.

"Easy there." he whispered. "People might start whispering."

"So? I'm just holding onto you because it's nice and strong." She whispered. "Plus I lost s lot of blood so I feel woozy."

"Well, just don't push yourself." he advised while not seeing her devious smirk.

She moved her hand down while looking at Taiyang. "Thank you, I'll do that. But I feel in the mood for bread buns and coffee."

"Well there's this one store that has some of the best in all of Patch."

"Then you're paying." She said while rubbing the man's ass. 'Really toned.'

"Hey, not in public." he whispered quickly with a blush.

"Aw, but it's funny seeing you flustered." she whispered with a chuckle before he moved her hand away.

'Ugh...this must be how Qrow feels with that Winter person, but if he was...oh dust!' He thought while thinking of Qrow as a pain lover for her. 'I REALLY didn't need to imagine that!'

"So where's this coffee shop?"

"Right here." he spoke shaking his head as they reached it and went in with a few people noticing how close they seemed to be.

"Must be a cousin." Muttered one man to his wife.

"Or another adopted daughter.'

'They're looking at us!' Taiyang thought with drops of sweat going down his face. When he reached the counter the employee briefly looked confused.

"What can I get you two?"

"We'll have some lattes." Coco smiled. "Extra milk for mine."

"And a few bread buns." spoke Taiyang.

The employee nodded. "And what kind of bread buns do you two want?"

"Sesame seed."

Coco looked at Taiyang as the employee moved to make the lattes. "What say I get us a table?"

"Are you sure?"

"I may have lost blood but I'm good enough to get us a table." She chuckled before stumbling towards a small table near the window. She sat down and sighed while feeling giddy. 'Oh this is it, my first date with a handsome stud! Oh I wish this wasn't so jam packed, I would've given him such a time~'

'Relax man, just don't look tense and act like you're just taking her out on a fun time for the day. Oh Dust that sounds so wrong!' He thought while the employee brought out some lattes and sesame seed bread buns, which for some reason was bigger than usual.

"That'll be 30.45 lien."

He paid the man the money and took the tray over to the table before sitting right across from Coco.

She took her latte while smiling. "Thank you handsome. Appreciate that."

"No problem." He said while taking a sip of his latte.

She sighed while gaining a milk mustache from the milk. "This is really a good latte, thanks for the suggestion."

"Uh, I wouldn't thank me yet." he chuckled.

"Oh right, we still didn't finish our date." She chuckled.

"I meant something else." he pointed to his face.

"A kiss? Or a compliment?" She asked while knowing the answer but played ignorant.

He blushed and shook his head. "You got something on your face."

"Huh?" She wiped her face as the mustache vanished. "Did I get it?"

"Yup."

Coco smiled before taking a slow, deliberate bite of her bread bun. "Then thank you, you just saved me from being a noob."

"Wow, do kids really use that word nowadays?"

"Sometimes, trust me there are worse words out there." She sighed. "But you must be old if you don't know the lingo these days."

"Hey, I'm not that old, I just don't really pay attention cause times are a bit different compared to my time at Beacon."

"Oh really?"

He nodded while not noticing that her leg was moving closer to his own.

She smirked. "Well that's good for you, but tell me, how different was Beacon in your day?"

"For one, students didn't date their teachers."

"Glynda and-"

"Don't even say that." He interrupted. "I really don't want to know about their...personal time together."

Coco frowned before rubbing her foot on his crotch. "Did you just interrupt a girl while she's talking? How rude."

Taiyang jumped and nearly knocked the table over while seeing Coco smirk. "What the-"

"Hush." She said quietly while rubbing again. "This is a public area."

"What are you doing then?" he whispered with a frown.

"Just having a good time." She whispered before drinking her latte very slowly. 'Let's see how long he'll go before running to the restroom.'

'Oh, so she wants to play that game? Ok, you asked for this.'

Coco sighed before jumping as his foot started to rub against her hip. 'Oh ho ho, he's getting frisky.'

'I've had two wives so don't think I'm gonna get flustered over something like this.' He thought as both continued to rub each other, each time causing the other to blush slightly.

This also caused a few people that were close to the table to turn away quickly.

"What are they doing mom?" Asked a small girl in a pink dress.

"Just look away sweetie."

"Is it a game?"

"Sweetie." She said while her daughter looked at the two 'game playing' individuals.

"I want to play!"

"That's it, we're going home."

"Aw." She pouted as the people left in embarrassment and mild annoyance.

Coco looked around and chuckled. "Looks like we're making the crowd disperse."

He groaned while trying to make Coco jump as he moved his foot from the hip all the way to her crotch.

She let out a gasp and saw him smirk before narrowing her eyes. "Oh, it's on now." She then moved her heel over the bulge and moved with more force.

(A few minutes of this later)

"Give up…"

"I'm...not done yet handsome…" Coco panted as both started to blush and feel like they're in a sauna.

"Is that...all you got?" he groaned.

"Not by a...long shot…" She panted before rubbing his hard bulge. "Get it? Long shot?"

'Did Yang corrupt another one?' Taiyang thought while moving his foot deeper into the crotch, making Coco moan. "Ha, sounds like...this is your sensitive spot?"

"Screw you...mister hard…" Coco groaned as one of the employees walked up to them.

"Um...can you leave? You're driving away customers and making the other employees….you know." Asked a female employee with a blush.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." spoke Taiyang looking away in embarrassment.

That's when Coco took the chance and rubbed the bulge very hard with her heel.

"Ah!"

"I...win you...stud…" She smirked before panting heavily.

"I'm serious!" blushed the employee.

"We're going." Taiyang said while quickly picking up Coco and ran out of the establishment.

She sighed. 'I need some new panties after this day.'

(With Coco)

"That...was fun…" she chuckled while slowly calming down. "We need to that more...often."

"That….was insane!" he spoke up after they got a distance away with him hiding his groin. "Everyone knew what we were doing!"

"You started it." She chuckled. "But it was exciting."

"No it wasn't!"

She sighed. "To me it was, especially after trying to make me moan like a little bitch." She then rubbed his chin. "If you want we could just have some fun right here and now, whaddya say?"

He glared at her and crossed his arms.

"I was joking." She said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to do that here and now."

"Do you have any idea what people are gonna think now with that stunt? That I'm some kind of deviant for teenage girls."

Coco blinked. 'Huh, didn't think about that.'

"And I never said I was ready to go that far, I agreed to a date, that's it."

"Alright, you're right I went too far." She admitted. "So if you want a favor from me or anything, just ask and I'll give you a good, non sexual, time. Ok?"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Really, on my honor as a team leader." She said while moving her shades down.

"Ok, then I might have just the thing." he smirked with a glint in his eyes.

Coco blinked at that. 'Oh dust.'

(Later)

"Please, there has to be something other than this."

"Nope, I think this is the perfect way to pay me back."

"But….this is so….outdated!"

"Come on now, you look fine." Taiyang said while trying not to laugh.

Coco blushed while wearing something….she REALLY didn't want to wear. It was a fluffy white ball gown with frills on the ends with a matching bonet. "Just WHY did you have this?"

"That was something...Summer wore during our first dance." He slightly chuckled. "She was one for gowns, but if it was Raven, well it would've been worse for you."

"How so?"

"She wore a ball gown that was pink." 'Due to Qrow putting it in the wash with the colors. Damn it Qrow!'

'Holy shit, with a woman like that she looks like she'd puke just seeing the color.' Coco thought before looking at the gown. "But at least you didn't have a tight fitting dress on you."

"No but I recall Qrow wearing a skirt once. But I don't recall why though."

She blinked while picturing Qrow in a skirt. 'Kinda disturbing.'

"Now then, what do you say when in that?" he smirked.

"Sigh, care to dance my prince?"

"Nope, say it in the voice, and don't forget to curtsy."

Coco groaned before moving her gown up to her sides. "Ok my prince." She said in a very cute and girly tone.

He smiled while taking a picture with his Scroll as Coco looked away in embarrassment.

'He's so going to get it later!' "A-Anything else...my prince?"

"Mmm, twirl around until I say otherwise."

She sighed and twirled around while he took more pictures.

'Oh this is going to be useful for Christmas cards.' He thought while Coco prayed she'd get the last laugh.

(End of flashback)

"And after that I got out of that gown and played some card games before you guys came back." Coco finished. "And he still owes me 60 lien for the poker game."

"You cheated."

"Nope, I just have more luck than you Taiyang." She chuckled as the sisters and uncle looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"You two….in public…..oh god, I'm gonna hurl." Yang covered her mouth while Ruby fainted on the floor.

"Well to be fair your dad started it." Coco chuckled.

"Meh." Qrow shrugged. "Seems legit enough for me so go wild."

"But still, this is big, and a little off." remarked Taiyang. "Usually it's the guy who proposes first like this."

"Traditions can be revised you know." She smiled while putting the ring in his hand. "Plus I don't mind, but to be honest, that's an engagement ring, not a real big time marriage one. You can't have my ass until after I graduate." She smacked her ass in response.

Yang groaned while feeling like she just went into a psychedelic trip or something.

"Well let's try to keep it on the downlow for the moment." he remarked rubbing his head. "I still haven't met your folks yet."

"Oh them, well funny thing you said that." She said nervously. "They're coming to see you."

"What?!"

"I might have told them about the whole thing and well…." she looked away. "Are you a fan of airship fire?"

"Wait, you're not telling me that your parents…"

"They're in the Atlas Military, yeah and are high up, right about captain level."

"You're screwed." Qrow whispered to Taiyang. "Especially if Ironwood comes a knocking."

"Oh fuck me eight ways to sunday." he muttered.

"Oh I almost forgot." Coco said while looking away, with a loud battle cry coming towards them. "I kinda told Fox, and he told Yatsuhashi…"

"DIE!" Yatsuhashi yelled while holding his sword up.

"He's protective of his team." She chuckled nervously.

Taiyang avoided the sword which made an indent in the floor before swinging his fist up and landed a square hit against the side of his jaw making him stumble. "Sorry, instinct."

"Ugh…." he groaned before shrugging it off and roared again.

"Sorry sugar daddy!" Coco called out as Yatsuhashi started to see red.

'This is gonna be harder to handle then Summer OR Raven!' He thought while the screen turned black.


	77. Oenone and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Oenone and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Camp Halfblood-

The day was gay as the Aphrodite cabin was getting ready for another day of looking nice. However it seemed off for some reason as a sinking feeling in their stomachs seemed to be happening all at once.

Drew at the moment was busy putting makeup on as she tried to ignore the feeling inside her. She figured it was just the gloomy weather and didn't pay it much heed.

But was this was happening, they didn't notice that the rocks were moving closer to the cabin, each one as sharp as a knife's edge.

" _Aphrodite._ " Spoke a low voice that traveled in the very earth itself.

One girl looked up from her mirror. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Dawn?" Asked a boy from his magazine.

"I thought I heard something." She said while feeling very nervous.

" _Aphrodite._ " The voice said again while sounding very close.

"Wait, did someone say something?"

"Nope." One girl said while a small rock fell from the cabin's roof. "Ow! What the Hades was that?!"

"Probably one of the Hermes kids trying to cause trouble, like usual."

That was when more rocks started to fall from the ceiling as the ground started to slightly shake.

" _Aphrodite!_ " The voice roared while more rocks started to burst out of the floor and started filling up the room.

"Waah!" screamed one boy before the others rushed outside as the cabin shook.

The rocks then started to break the foundations as the voice roared out.

" _APHRODITE!_ "

(At the same time)

-Mount Olympus-

The goddess felt a disturbance in the 'force' while looking around as she sat on her throne. 'Something's off, but it's not unrequited love or broken heart, if anything it feels bitter and familiar.'

"Hey Aphrodite." Spoke Hermes while flying by. "Did you hear about your cabin?"

"Huh? What about it?"

"It got busted by a rock slide."

She stood there while gripping the throne, breaking some nails in the process. "What?!"

"And your kids are getting attacked by falling rocks." He said while knowing that the goddess was starting to get really mad. "Just wanted to tell you before they start sacrificing each other to save them from the falling rocks."

"Oh I'm going down there, and make sure whoever or whatever is causing this is sent straight to Tartarus."

"Well better get going." He said before flying off as Aphrodite flashed away.

-Camp Halfblood-

"Ahh!" Screamed a Aphrodite boy while some sharp rocks and giant boulders rolled or flew after him like a wild animal.

Other campers were rushing to help with their shields and some even tried smashing the rocks with hammers. But they just kept coming as the ones that were smashed were attacking the younger Aphrodite kids like piranhas.

"Ahh!"

"I don't want a rock on my face!"

"Save me mom!"

"This makes no sense." spoke Percy who tried cutting the rocks down.

"I know!" Annabeth spoke while slashing at a small boulder.

"It's like the earth is trying to kill us!" He yelled while a rock knocked him over.

And cue Aphrodite flashing in right next to him. "Huh? This looks very familiar."

" _APHRODITE!_ "

"Oh….her." She frowned while Percy got up.

"Huh? Aphrodite, what are you going here?" He asked as more rocks started to increase in speed.

"I came when I heard the commotion going on, and I know just who's the one making so much racket."

"Who? Is it a god, a titan?"

"Nope, a oread."

"A what?"

"A mountain nymph, and this one I know for a fact is Oenone." She said as the rocks started to roll faster.

"Um who's Oenone?"

"Paris' first wife."

His eyes widened before jumping to the side as the rocks headed for the goddess.

" _APHRODITE!_ " The voice called out as some of the rocks started to break apart and form large spikes. " _I SHALL END YOU NOW!_ "

She rolled her eyes before causing a small cloud of perfume to form, making the rocks freeze and decay. "Really? A frontal attack? I may not be the the best fighter but even I know that's just dumb."

Every camper watched as the rocks shook and felt the earth began to shake a little.

A large pillar of stone popped out of the ground before it began to break to reveal a short woman with grayish green hair, black eyes with some mica around the eyelids, a C cup chest and large ass that poked out of her stone like toga, long hair that looked covered in moss, and some water dripping out of her eyes like a tiny river. "Aphrodite, after ALL these centuries I have you in my sites. Today I'll fade you away!"

"I've heard that a hundred times from women older than you, but I'm still here."

She glared while causing some rocks to float in the air. "Then today is the day, for I'll avenge Paris and end you and your infidelity spawn brats!"

"Not my fault he chose to abandon you."

She shook with rage at that. "Shut it you cow! You made me lose EVERYTHING!"

"Again, I didn't just hang myself after seeing my beloved' death. That's all you."

Oenone growled before the earth started to shake again. "I've traveled from Hades to the mortal world and I shall...I shall…" her eyes glowed with energy as water started to flow down her eyes. "END YOUR MISERABLE LIFE YOU CUNT!"

"You're free to try, and fail."

She roared before getting knocked out by a small hand mirror to the head.

She smirked while picking it up. "Diamond tip mirrors, never leave the temple without it."

'Wow, who knew I'd see a woman get knocked out by a mirror today.' Percy thought with a sweatdrop.

Aphrodite looked at Oenone before getting an idea. "Percy Jackson, a word with you."

"Um, ok?" he walked over confused.

"You know that you owe me for getting my girdle back right?"

"Um no, you owe me."

"Same thing, so since I'm here I want to give you a quest." She smirked.

Percy blinked. "A quest?"

"It's a simple one, so simple that you won't even die." 'Much.'

He sighed. "What's the quest?"

Aphrodite smirked. "I want you to keep an eye on Oenone and maybe keep her close, like REALLY close."

"Uh...ok?"

She smiled while snapping her fingers as a gold bracelet appeared on his left arm and on the nymphs right arm. "Good, now these bands will keep her from running away and well, let's just say that if she hurts you that she'll be like a ball of lava in a freezer."

"...huh?"

She deadpanned. "She'll lose her skin."

"Oh!" 'Ok that makes more sense.'

"Now if you excuse me I have to get Hephaestus to remake the cabin, see ya." She waved before flashing away.

"Ugh…" Oenone groaned while getting up and rubbed her head. "What hit me?"

"A diamond tipped hand mirror." he spoke while she slowly stood back up.

"Fuck that goddess." She grumbled before looking at Percy. "What? Got something in my eye?"

"A little."

She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, but I hate anything to do with that goddess." She then glared at the Aphrodite cabin with hate. "Especially her kids."

Percy put his blade away and moved over. "Uh, maybe you just need some time away to relax and catch your breath."

She blinked. "That might be good, especially after I got out of Hades and I haven't cleaned myself up for a few decades."

'Ew.' Some of the campers thought in disgust.

"So is there any place here where I can roost for the night?" Oenone asked while the rocks started to vanish into the earth. "Any place can work, even a small hole in the earth."

"You can stick around my cabin if you want, plus the water can help if you need a bath."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah." He said while Oenone nodded.

"Then lead the way...what's your name again?"

"Percy."

"Interesting name, reminds me of Perseus." She said while following Percy.

(Later)

"So your Paris' wife?" Percy said to a now cleaned up Oenone, who was now wearing one of his shirts and boxers with her nails trimmed, as she sat on the bed.

"Yes, and he was a good person." She sighed. "And a hopeless romantic."

"So, what was that like?"

"It was interesting." She smiled. "He came home from tending the sheep while I made some remedies with my knowledge of plants. And he always says the corniest lines like 'honey I'm home' or 'Oenone, my love I'm back'." She sighed. "It was good...until they showed up."

"You mean Hera, Athena and Aphrodite?"

"Yes and that's when he went crazy with love." She clenched her hand. "He went after that bitch, leaving me with my son Corythus. He was still a baby when that happened and he didn't know it was his either."

"And what happened to Corythus?" Percy asked.

"...I sent him to bring Paris back so we could be a happy family, but." She sighed. "He fell for Helen and was killed by his father, but don't blame him for that act, he didn't know."

Percy went wide eyed while seeing her glare down at the floor.

"This is that bitches fault, she bribed him with another woman who he didn't hesitate to go after. When I found out I was angry and heartbroken, so I decided I couldn't live anymore."

"You committed…"

"Suicide, yes. But it was after I heard that he died in the war, that was the breaking point." She sniffled. "And...when I came to Hades, I was judged to be a shade in charge of suicide victims. But after a while I grew increasingly vengeful and I escaped back to the mortal world."

"And what did you do then?"

She raised her head up. "I went in search of that bitch and killed or faded any of her children that went in my way."

"So...you acted like Hera?"

"I didn't kill babies." She frowned. "It's not my style, but I did give them a landslide."

"That's still like Hera."

"She ruined my life, why should I let them have good lives if they are going to act like that bitch?" She snapped. "If I wanted to I would've kill all humans, but I didn't want to get killed again." She looked down. "...look. I'm just furious about her, it's not that I'm a bitch, it's just...stuff happens to change a person."

"Believe me, I use to think being dyslexic was a big downer, but when I found out it was part of being a demigod, that made things a lot more stressful for me."

"Try depression and suicidal thoughts." She muttered before her stomach growled. "Um got anything to eat? Gravel can't suffice."

"Sure thing, we got a dining hall with pretty much anything you can think of."

"Oh, then I'll follow you." She smiled as Percy realized that she was not wearing pants.

"Um maybe we should go after you put on some pants?"

"Why? This is kind of comfy." She said looking at the clothes. "Much better than my toga any day."

"Because people might stare." he blushed looking away.

"So? I'm not interested in people looking at me." She shrugged before walking out the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"Well, if you're positive." he replied before following and keeping from looking down.

(At the dining hall)

Oenone looked around while eating some rocks like they were candy. "Mmm, good mica composition."

"Are you sure that's good for your teeth?"

"I'm a oread, rocks are part of my diet." She shrugged while chomping down in the rock.

"But didn't you say before that mica stuff wasn't good enough?"

"True, but I'll eat anything right now." She said before a plate of basalt appeared. "Mmm, perfect!"

Chomp!

Percy felt his teeth ache a little as some Aphrodite kids glared at his direction. He bit into his burger and tried to avoid looking them in the eye.

Oenone finished her meal before throwing the leftovers, intentionally, at the cabin. "Ah, That was some good igneous." She then looked at the burger. "What's that?"

"A burger."

"And what's in a burger?"

"Cow meat."

"...can you share it with me?"

He blinked as she bit on the other end of the burger and took a good chunk of it away. She munched on it and hummed before swallowing.

"Delicious! I've never had cow meat that tasted this good before."

"Oh really?" He asked with a light blush.

"I only had charred cow meat, not something this...good!" She smiled before taking another bite of the burger.

Some campers muttered at that while thinking of various situations in their heads.

"Well if you want I could help introduce you to other great stuff, but it might be more greasy than you're use to."

"Ok." She smiled. "Then it's a...um...what was the term again?"

"Date!" One of the Hermes kid's called out.

"Oh yes, a date?" 'I think?'

He blushed while some of the campers snickered. "O-Or! Or! We could just call it a day to help you get caught up on how much the world's changed."

"Why?"

"Y-You look tired."

"But I can't sleep." She admitted. "I lost that ability ages ago."

"Wait, so you can't sleep ever again?"

"Yep, and it's really strange." She said while turning her head to Drew. "It's like I'm dying on the inside for someone else's sins. Especially when I see the bodies of my loved ones every night as I can't dream away these visions of my past." She eye twitched slightly while smiling like a creepy horror movie monster. "And their screams of pain and misery." She then turned around and smiled normally at Percy. "So yes, I can't sleep."

'Ok that's creepy.' Drew thought in horror.

"Well, they might have something for that." remarked Percy getting a chill from her smile.

"Great, thank you." She smiled before a burger appeared. "Ooh! A burger with mica and garnet in it!"

Chomp!

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

"Mmmm, good!"

He and others winced with some campers losing their appetite.

(A little while later)

"Ugh…" Oenone groaned while laying on the bed with a sick expression on her face. "Too much...ugh…"

"It wasn't my fault you ate fifty burgers." Percy sweatdropped.

"Ugh...but they were so good…" she groaned while rolling on her stomach.

'If I showed her ice cream she might not wanna try anything else.' He thought with a slight chuckle. "Want me to get you some water?"

"I need...a back rub." She groaned. "Helps with stomach...ugh...pain…"

"Well I could try, but I'm not an expert on it." He said before sitting on the bed and started rubbing her back. 'Feels like marble.'

"Mmm, thanks." She groaned. "I'm starting to feel better, but remind me never to eat those..burgers like that again."

"Alright."

Oenone sighed while starting to feel better. "So Percy, do you have someone you like in this world?"

"Define like."

"You know, friends and that stuff." She explained. "Paris wasn't one for gaining friends, so I really don't know much about human relations like friends."

"Oh, well yeah. Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, actually you might be surprised to hear there's a Camp Jupiter for roman demigods."

"I didn't even know that there were romans." She admitted. "But is there an Aphrodite cabin there?"

"No just Venus, which is her roman form." He said before seeing her laughing darkly.

"I'll visit them soon he he he he." She chuckled with a hint of insanity.

'Oh crap.' "Um Aphrodite might hate you more for that, plus the band on your arm will…"

"Huh?" She looked at her hand and gasped. "Oh gods! How...that bitch!"

"Yeah, and if you try anything it'll cause your skin to fall off."

"...THAT BITCH!" She roared while getting up. "I'LL KILL HER FOR THIS ONE!"

'I should've kept my mouth shut.' He thought as Oenone started to take deep breaths.

She then sighed and looked at Percy. "Percy, can you give me some water, my throat is very dry right now." She said with a very unnatural smile.

"Sure, why don't I show you where to get some more for later?" he suggested getting a bad feeling.

"Alright." She said while some rocks broke a wall next to her. "Thank you Percy dear." 'I'll end that slut's life! This I swear!'

"M-Maybe take some more deep breaths."

She took another deep breath as a boulder shot into the room. "I'm fine now."

He gulped as the boulder nearly crushed his head as it impacted the wall next to him. "Uh...hey who wants some ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" She asked with interest.

"Cold milk."

"...sounds good." She smiled.

"Then let's get going."

"Sure, let's make it a date."

He blushed at the choice of wording as they headed back to the dining hall. All the while, Oenone was holding his hand.

That was when we cut to Aphrodite looking down from a cloud.

"This is going to be good." She chuckled while holding a book called _Percy x Oenone_ in her hands. "I can wait as long as I have to for this pairing to bloom, it might even be better than Annabeth and Percy."

To be continued.


	78. Hsi Wu and Jade

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Hsi Wu and Jade

Series: Jackie Chan Adventures

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another day in the Nether realm, that is it was day for the inhabitants after waking up. Without an actual sun it was difficult to say otherwise. Sitting on one of the countless floating rocks that made up the entirety of actual land was the demon sorcerer of the sky Hsi Wu.

Being the most energetic of his family he normally had a hard time keeping still. However today was one of those days where he simply had no idea of what to do.

Flying around the endless void got old fast, and other than sitting, the floating pieces of land served no real purpose for him due to his lack of muscle. He had exhausted all of the tricks he had in his repertoire on his brothers and sisters and they could see him coming without even turning around. Also with his nephew, Drago, possessing his chi it wasn't long before he too caught onto his antics.

If the being banished to this place was punishment, it certainly felt as such in these moments of absolute boredom. He growled before shouting out at nothing and fell on his back. "I'm so bored!"

"Oh shut it!" barked his lightning happy brother as he sat on his own rock.

"This is no more pleasant for us than it is you little brother." Tso lan spoke.

"Of course, there is very little to do in this prison." frowned Xiao Fung.

"This is no prison Uncle Xiao, this is Hell." Drago remarked. "Especially with this walking handbag." he pointed a thumb at Shendu.

"Silence you insolent child! You and I wouldn't even be here if you had just released me." hissed the dragon.

"Hey! I was doing what you never could, I got farther than all of you in the whole world domination thing. You needed an old book just to cheat your way into taking over the world."

"Bite your tongue, unless you want to be nothing more than a cushion for your Aunt." growled Bai Tza while pointing to Po Kong.

"Please, with all your chi combined, I could bench press Aunt Po without breaking a sweat. And for someone who's so smart you were pretty stupid not to realize that if you flooded San Francisco you'd drown everyone and be left with two empty kingdoms." shot Drago with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk.

The water demon hissed with her tentacles sticking up. "You are most certainly your father's son."

"And give the woman a prize for this year's 'No Duh' trophy."

"Dai Gui no understand." the earth demon scratched his head. "Dai Gui see no trophy."

"He was insinuating Bai Tza was a fool." spoke Tso Lan.

"No dip brainiac and can you please stop sticking your tongue out like that? Its gross."

"Why you chose to have children Shendu I'll never figure out." Po Kong remarked.

"Well auntie, maybe it's because you got more rocks for brains then Uncle Dai Gui does."

"Dai Gui has no rocks in head." frowned said demon.

"Everyone just calm down." Xiao Fung spoke up. "Let's not let a mere child get us wound up. Especially considering he might have gotten farther, but ultimately fell like all of us."

"And by Chan's of course." Hsi Wu remarked. "Honestly, even with our combined chi you lost to that family as we did. You are a disgrace."

"At least I wasn't dating one of them _Seymour_."

"I was NOT doing that!" he growled flying up to Drago's face.

"Yeah right, you actually miss that half pint Jade. Why else would you still have her camera?"

Hsi Wu looked at him shocked while the other demons looked at their sibling with frowns. "Tch, for your information brat, I kept it to watch you father's pathetic self when he was a disembodied spirit."

"Oh and you just happen to forget to record over the parts with her in it?" Drago asked stepping up. "Because if you've got nothing to hide, you won't mind showing us."

"NO!" he flapped his wings flying up the air. "You'll just break it to spite me!"

"Or maybe you know I'm right." smirked his nephew.

"Hsi Wu, give us the camera." ordered Tso Lan.

"No! it's mine!" he then flew away as fast as he could. He had to narrowly dodge a bolt of lightning that nearly took off his wing or rocks that were sent flying at him. "Leave me alone!"

"Get back here!" roared Shendu. He was happy not to be target of torment for once after so long.

Hsi Wu growled and swooped down to try and lose them. Bai Tsa was right on his tail and gaining. He needed something to slow her down, he spotted a larger rock up and had an idea. He flapped even harder to increase speed heading straight for the large land mass and Bai Tsa went faster also. When they got close Hsi Wu used his wings as air brakes. Unfortunately for Bai Tsa without anything to slow her down, the water demon splattered against the rock.

Hsi Wu snickered before taking off again. "Now who's more cunning Sister?!"

"Ooooooh! I loathe him!" Bai Tza screeched as she reformed her body from the water.

'Now to lose the rest of them.' he looked back and saw the rest of his family right behind him.

"Uncle Tso, use your gravity powers to throw Dai Gui!" Drago suggested.

Tso Lan held his hand out and covered Dai Gui in his magic before reeling his arm back and hurled it forward.

He shot at Hsi Wu like a bullet and grabbed the younger brother as they fell to another of the many islands of stone. Dai Gui searched him until he found the device only to break it into pieces from putting too much pressure in his grip.

"No! You idiot!" growled Hsi Wu.

"Aw man." Drago groaned. "I guess the funs over."

"I wanted to crush it." Tchang Zu muttered.

"Serves you right." Bai Tza said coming up to them.

Hsi Wu was shaking on his hands and knees over the device and was sniffling as his claws scraped the ground. "No….you ruined it."

"Quit your sniveling," Tso Lan waved off. "It was only a mere human device."

"IT'S NOT JUST THIS!" Hsi Wu roared. "IT'S THE ONLY THING MAKING MY STAY HERE TOLERABLE WITH USELESS SACKS OF MEAT LIKE ALL OF YOU!"

All the demons were honestly speechless at the outburst.

"EVERYTHING I HAD THAT WAS DEAR TO ME, YOU RUIN EVERY TIME! EVERY TIME!" he slammed his fist into the ground below him. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH TORMENT?! WHY MUST I SUFFER HERE WITH YOU?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" he repeatedly punched the ground even as his knuckles began to bleed. Tears ran down his cheeks and dripped to the ground."I'D RATHER DIE THAN SPEND ONE MORE MINUTE TRAPPED WITH ANY OF YOU! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DEMON ANYMORE! I WANT TO REPENT!"

His screams echoed in the void and were heard by an imposing figure who sat upon a throne. He looked like a middle aged man with elegant robes and black accents while wearing wooden sandals and a sword set across his lap. "Poor creature, I believe you have suffered enough." he spoke and reached out his hand and it glowed with a heavenly light.

Hsi Wu bursted into green flames and screamed in agony. The demons were shocked while seeing Hsi Wu slowly burned by the flames.

"Hsi Wu!" cried Bai Tza. She slithered over and tried to douse the flames but they would not go out. "HSI WU!"

"What the heck is going on?" Questioned Drago who was more freaked out then his other relatives.

"YES! THIS IS IT! I'M GOING TO DIE! Not the way I would have like to escape this place, but no matter, I could care less!" cried out Hsi Wu before his body slowly burned away into nothing in the flames.

"He's...gone?" Po Kong questioned with disbelief.

"That's not possible." spoke Tso Lan.

"What a way to go." Drago blinked.

Hsi wu opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and it was hard for him to make things out. He groaned and felt his whole body was in pain. "Ugh! I'm still alive? What was the point of that then?"

He slowly sat up with a hiss and saw nothing but dirt and rocks all around him. He groaned in annoyance and was tempted to bash his face in the ground before his vision started clearing. He blinked and saw the sky was blue instead of red, and the air actually felt free and relaxing. "What?" he looked around and saw he was in a desert. 'Am I dreaming?'

He quickly pinched his arm and winced at the pain. "No, I'm not dreaming." his lips slowly worked into a grin and he began laughing. "I'M BACK IN THE MORTAL WORLD!"

He crouched down before flying up into the air and started flying around in celebration. He flew through the sky spinning and barrel rolling happily "I'M FREE!"

After a good few minutes the excitement died down, he found an old shack, and took a moment to relax and contemplate how and why he was set free. He sat on the porch and tried wrapping his mind around it.

"Alright, I was yelling at them, got caught on fire, felt lots of pain, then passed out. It all seems so random." he rubbed his chin as he mulled over his thoughts. "The fire wasn't Drago or Shendu, so they didn't try to kill me. Ugh this is all so confusing! There's only one person I can think of to answer this, I just hope he doesn't have those protection spells up."

Hsi Wu spread his wings before taking off from his spot on the porch.

(Timeskip)

He searched days going from one city to another but did not find the one he was looking for until one afternoon he arrived at one with a familiar bridge. "Ah, San Francisco, finally!" he flew to a large spire with triangular shapes near the top and stopped to rest his tired wings.

"If I wanted, I could fly wherever I wanted to. No boxes to hold me, no siblings to bully me, and none of that accursed red sky! But first I need answers, let's see now." He noticed much of the city had changed. He so hoped his desired location was still the same. "If I'm right it should be straight ahead and to the left."

He waited till he caught his wind before flapping up into the air and flew in the direction. After landing in a hidden location he changed his form into a human with a black suit, fair skin tone and black hair. "If they recognize me, I hope they'll give me a chance to speak before throwing me out." he walked along the street and turned the corner to see a familiar shop that made him smile. "Perfect. Just like I remember it."

He walked in and saw Tohru at the counter. He cleared his throat while walking up. "Excuse me, I was wondering if there was a certain someone here. I hear he can help me figure something out."

"Here at Uncle's rare finds we do our best to provide the best help to anyone. What is it you need?"

"I need-" before he could finish his sentence the door burst open.

"We're home!" called an almost familiar female voice that made both turn to the door.

When Hsi Wu looked to the door his jaw almost hit floor. There standing at the door was an older Jade wearing a long black sleeved jacket which was opened to show a blue shirt underneath it and with matching jeans and white sneakers and with the same kind of face from when she was little, but more mature. 'By the heavens.'

"Jade, try not to kick the door open." grunted Jackie who was carrying some bags and who looked like he had some grey hair on the sides, but nothing too bad.

"Let me help you with that uncle Jackie." said Jade taking a few of the bags. She turned and noticed the demon in disguise and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. You a customer?"

He felt his stomach twist in knots and his hands get sweaty as she looked at him with those brown eyes. "Uh...Hello." he greeted. "You'll have to forgive me, I haven't been myself lately."

Jade and Jackie walked inside while Tohru walked over and took most of the bags to help lighten their load.

"Um, I was wondering if there was a….elderly man here. I hear he is somewhat of an expert in the supernatural."

"Yeah, Uncle can handle anything that goes bump in the night." Jade replied while Jackie and Tohru took the bags in the kitchen. "Wait, this isn't some prank right? Cause we tend to gets those from time to time from street punks."

"With someone like you working here, I can understand why if only to be close to such a lovely young lady." he found himself saying in a polite tone.

Both Tohru and Jackie blinked at the man's words and looked to each other.

Jade on the other hand crossed her arms with a smirk. "Flattery can only get you so far. Trust me, I've heard guys say that before."

"I don't doubt that. A maiden as fair as you must have quite a number of suitors fawning over her."

"Are you really here to speak to Uncle or just wanted an excuse to come in here and flirt with me?" she asked while feeling amused for some reason since this guy felt familiar.

"Originally I came for answers, but I wasn't expecting to meet such a radiant creature such as yourself, however I sense in you a wild and adventurous spirit." he said while looking into her eyes.

"Uh, thanks." she replied while looking at his eyes and got a quick memory image of Hsi Wu as Seymour and shook her head before stepping back. "So why exactly did you come here to ask for Uncle anyway?"

"I needed information about green fire and demons." he replied. "I….found something in an old book and wanted to see if they were a good sign or cause I couldn't read the language. Is he here?"

"He's in the back." said Tohru.

"UNCLE! We got a customer out here wanting to talk to you." Jade called.

"You do not need need to shout! Uncle is not deaf yet!" called the old man walking out while relatively looking the same while rubbing his ear. "Yes? How may Uncle help you?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me. See I'm doing research on demonology and I heard you might have some books on oriental demons."

"Ah, but of course." he smiled walking over to a bookshelf. "Uncle has numerous books and scrolls on demons most people have forgotten who have existed since the beginning of time."

"Great, mind if I look through them?"

"But of course, but be very careful, some texts are very old and delicate." Uncle warned.

"I will treat them with the utmost care." he bowed before walking over and looked across the titles before pulling one off the shelf and slowly flipped it open. He went through book after book until he eventually found some thing. "'The Jade Emperor's mercy'."

"Ah yes, quite the tale when it all began." spoke Uncle with a smile. "The Jade Emperor was one of the first gods and whom was well known for being one of the Three Pure Ones."

"Yes I heard that too." he said before skimming the pages and found some thing. 'At times imprisoned demons who wished to redeem themselves were given their freedom. However the spell that grants them this freedom will be undone should the demons prove they are unworthy and be returned to their prisons.' he rubbed his chin. 'If it was him who brought me here, then I need to prove myself to stay.' he then closed the book and looked to Uncle. "Thank you, this was most informative."

"Any time, would you care to purchase it? It is a very rare one of a kind that is said to be very few in numbers."

"No, The knowledge alone is priceless, better it stay in the care of someone who appreciates antiquities."

"You know, we never got your name." remarked Jade.

He went rigid again and started to think. "Oh, right. How stupid of me I'm...Simon…" he looked around and spotted a portrait of a stormy day. "Cloud."

"Well Mr. Cloud, if you are satisfied with your answer, perhaps Uncle can interest you in some of the fine antiques here in Uncle's shop." smiled the chi master gesturing to the various items.

"Uh, perhaps another time, I'm thinking about moving here in San Francisco, but I need to find a place to live first. But afterwards I'll give you a call." he said before slapping one last glance at Jade and waved before leaving.

"He seemed nice," Tohru said. "and I think he likes you Jade."

"Not the first guy." she shrugged while cupping her chin. "But something about him just seems familiar, like he's hiding something, it feels like when...Hsi Wu tricked me." she finished with a frown. "Besides he didn't even ask for my name."

"I'm sure you are just being paranoid Jade." her uncle Jackie said comfortingly and put a hand on her shoulder. "He and the other demons are sealed away forever, now come on, we need to get dinner ready."

"Yeah, alright." she said, but she couldn't shake her suspicions.

Meanwhile Hsi Wu walked along the streets, unable to get Jade out of his head. She had most certainly blossomed since childhood. "She was enjoyable as a child, but it seems time has been quite good to her. Aside from that I'm going to have to watch my step from now on. The last thing I want is to go back to that prison."

As he walked, a person in an overcoat and hat bumped into him. Feeling a hand go in his pocket Hsi Wu grabbed the man's wrist before grabbing the collar of his coat and pushed him into an ally knocking over some trash cans. "You dare try to steal from me you lowly thief?" he growled and picked him up and pinned him to the wall. "I was masterfully picking pockets before you were even conceived." growled Hsi Wu.

"Please, don't turn me in!" the man begged and squirmed as his hat fell off revealing him to be none other than Shendu's former lakey/host Valmont. Although it would seem life had not been kind to him.

"Wait, I remember you. You once served Shendu."

Valmont's eyes widened. "How do you know that lying dragons name?"

"Oh I know more than just his name." Said Hsi Wu turning his head back to its demonic form for a split second then human again with the exception of his glowing red eyes.

"Y-Y-You're one of his brothers!" he spoke with horror. "But...how? You should be in the nether world!"

"Let's just say I'm in parole, and keep it at that." he said dropping Valmont on his ass.

"Well, what are you doing back here?"

"For one, I'm going straight." he replied. "I have a chance to start over and I'm not going to waste it."

"So what? You plan to pass yourself off as a human? Not to burst your bubble but things have changed since your time."

"Oh really?" the demon raised an eyebrow. "Then you won't mind explaining, now."

"Well for one. Do you have any form of identification? Like a driver's license or perhaps a credit card?" Valmont questioned.

"What's a 'driver's license'?"

Valmont deadpanned. "I see you are in serious need of instructions." he said before grabbing his hat and standing up. "The point is that though you may look the part, there's a lot that is required if you want to avoid getting caught. If I still had the resources I use to, I could fabricate an entirely new life for you, but your insidious brother bled my funds dry searching for his wretched talismans."

"And you're a fool to trust him, What did he promise you in return?" asked Hsi Wu with mild curiosity.

"The lost treasure of Ching Xi Hung?" Valmont shrugged.

"You know dragons never give up their treasure, right? They hoard it for themselves, it's in their nature."

"A fact I learned far too late." said Valmont feeling his blood boil. "I snuck into his palace to steal it. I had it in the palm of my hands only for it to turn to dust before my very eyes. Now I have nothing, no dark hand, no resources, I'm nothing but a petty pickpocket and I can't even do that right anymore."

"Hmmm...what if I could get you into Shendu's palace, would you be willing to help me?"

"Ha! Nice try, but I'm done working with demons. Besides, everything there is dust and more dust. Also the palace only appears during the chinese new year."

"That is merely due to a spell Shendu put on it. It's a way of keeping thieves out when he's not around. I can get us in and once the treasure is outside its walls the spell has no effect on any of it. Besides it's not like you have anything more to lose from trusting me."

Valmont let that sink in and thought it over. One half of him wanting to leave and forget about it, with the greedy half of him pondering on what he'd do with all that wealth.

"It's a fair trade, I help you get your resources back and you in turn help forge a false life so I can pass of as human, deal?" Hsi Wu held out a hand as Valmont turn to glance back at him.

"...fine." he took the hand and shook it. "But you had best keep your word."

"You were dealing with a dragon before, a true demon keeps his word." Hsi Wu assured. "We just put some twist on it for a good laugh."

"Very well, then we just need a way to get to Hong Kong."

"Hello, demon lord of the sky?" he said before changing back to his true form and jumped to grab the man in his talons. "Hold on tight." he said before taking off with a screaming Valmont whose hands clung to the demons ankles.

(Later)

Despite the extra weight, they still made good time in getting to the location of Shendu's palace.

Hsi Wu let go of the man and let him drop to the ground.

"Oh yes! Sweet ground." spoke Valmont with relief laying flat on his stomach while rubbing the dirt. "I never want to leave you again."

"Are you done?" Hsi Wu questioned with his arms crossed.

"One moment…..okay now I'm finished." he said as he pushed himself back on his feet.

"Good because the treasure is nearly ours." the demon said looking at the clearing. He held his hands up and started making odd gestures before thrusting them out towards the plain. The ground started to rumble making Valmont wabble to keep his balance. Slowly the palace began to rise up around them from the ground and stood tall in all its magnificence.

"Well that's certainly a handy way to keep unwelcome guests out." Commented Valmont.

They walked through the palace and made their way to the treasure room.

"Ah. Just as I remember it." Valmont said with a grin while rubbing his hands together looking at the piles of riches. "And you're positive they won't turn to dust?"

"Only if its still here when we leave, and with Shendu gone we can help ourselves. So go ahead and take as much as your pockets can carry."

That was all he needed to hear before he ran over and started to grab handful after handful of gold and shoveled them into his pockets. "With all this I can rebuild my criminal empire a hundred fold."

"Actually since this is my brothers, I'll be taking half. I need to pass as human so I'll need money too."

"Fine by me, even with half I'll still be living easy for the rest of my days!" he said with an almost mad cackle.

"So long as you keep your end of the bargain Valmont." said Hsi Wu leaning over him. "Remember, you made a deal with a demon, the consequences of refusing to pay back what you owe should be very clear."

Valmont shuddered and gulped before nodding. "Trust me, after I'm back on top I'll get you the best forgers around. Why they could even make you sound like you were born in the fifties and no one would be none the wiser."

"I'll have a list of requirement drawn up." the demon said as he walked out of the room.

"I honestly thought raiding my brothers treasury would get me sent back to the netherrealm. Guess it's true what they say, it's not steal if it's already stolen. Wait till Shendu hears about this."

(2 weeks later)

Valmont was sitting in his new office dressed in the finest green suit and tie money can buy and a folder on his Mahogany desk. "Ah, now this is the only way to live." he said sinking into his office chair.

*beep*

" _Mr. Valmont, there's a Mr. Simon Cloud here to speak with you."_ spoke his secretary over the intercom

"Good, let him in." he replied standing up before the double doors opened and Hsi Wu stepped in. "Ah! Mr. Cloud, how wonderful to see the man who helped me get back on my feet." He said with Hsi Wu narrowing his eyes. "Eh heh, *gulp*, uh, why don't I just close this so we can talk in private?"

"Do you have the documents?" he asked after the doors were shut.

"Of course." he pushed the folder over with a smile. "I had everything done to your exact requirements right down to this date, your name is Simon Alex Cloud, early 20's and you recently came into a large sum of money via inheritance."

Hsi Wu took the folder and opened it before looking over the paperwork. "These are some of the best forgeries I've ever seen."

"I told you I'd get the best men around." smiled the man leaning back in his chair. "I also made sure that the inheritance can't be found out as fraud by using some old names from china, and tossed in some info on some relatives who just happen to be dead and who were already questionable of having more children it says so it wouldn't be farfetched to think you happen to be one of them and who just happened to get all the money they had. Getting the false medical records onto a hospital mainframe and files took some work but it wasn't impossible."

"Thank you," Hsi Wu said closing the folder. "but before I leave, I have a little advice for you."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Quit the criminal life while you can, I can honestly tell you from experience that it doesn't end well." he explained before leaving the office.

"It does when you have the money." remarked Valmont to himself with a smirk.

'Now to see if Jade's interested in a little date.' He got a cab and instructed the driver on where to go.

(Uncle's Rare Finds)

The cab pulled to the curb before Hsi Wu stepped out. As it drove off he adjusted himself and smirked before walking up and walked in. This time it was Uncle who was at the counter.

"Welcome to Uncle's rare… oh you again, you need more answers of demons?"

"No, this time I'm here as a paying customer. I've come into a large sum of money and decided I needed some new furniture. And... perhaps to speak with that lovely employee I met on my last visit, as embarrassing as it is I never asked for her name."

"Ah, you must mean my great niece. Jade! Come down, someone is here to see you!

"Coming!" called Jade who walked down and spotted Simon. "Oh, hey I remember you. You're the sweet talker with a fascination for demons."

"Simon Cloud. Jade huh? I gotta say the stone itself doesn't hold a candle to your radiance." he smiled to her as she came down the stairs.

"Dial it back a bit casanova." she held a hand up. "First buy a girl dinner before getting all sappy."

"Jade!" Uncle scolded. "Mr. Cloud is here to speak with you and make a few purchases. So behave yourself."

"I know I know." she sighed, even as old as she was her uncles still treated her like a child.

"Now then Mr. Cloud will you be paying in cash or credit?"

"Cash, and can I see that pad and pen?" he asked with Uncle handing it to him. He scribbled something on it and showed it to the old man. "I'm sure this amount can cover the charges."

The minute Uncle's gaze fell on the paper his heart nearly stopped. "AIYAH!"

"What? What is it Uncle?" asked Jade with concern as she moved around the counter and looked at what he wrote. "Woah….that's a lot."

"I have money to burn so why not use it, can't take it with you to the next live and it can't love you back." Hsi Wu said with a smile. "And I still have much more where that came from. Also if you're interested Jade, I could treat you to a date tonight maybe." he asked.

"Um, thanks, but...I'm kinda….busy tonight! Yeah, I have to...do my hair." she said lamely before Uncle jumped up.

"Don't be silly. Your hair is fine." he said with a laugh before leaning in close to her. "Please Jade, Uncle needs at least one good sale this week. Too many antiques coming in and not enough going out."

"But-" she looked at Uncle and then the paper before sighing. "Fine, but I better get a bigger allowance."

"Uncle promises." he said and moved over to Hsi Wu. "Now then Mr. Cloud, look around and pick whatever you like. Perhaps this satchell to put your folder in?"

He looked down at the folder he got from Valmont. It would be bad if he dropped it and scattered the papers for them to see and find out he wasn't who he said he was. "I'll take it!" he burted.

"Very good." nodded Uncle who handed it to him .

Hsi Wu opened it and quickly put the folder inside.

"Now then how about a nice ming vase?" Uncle suggested. "It will make an excellent conversation starter."

"Let's do business." Hsi Wu said putting the bag down.

Over the next few minutes Jade watched them talk and debate which antiques to buy when her gaze fell on the satchel. 'He was pretty eager to get a hold of that bag to stash those papers, I feel like he's hiding something, but what?' she glanced at them and the bag before slowly moving towards it. She opened the bag slowly and peeked inside.

"Jade!" yelled Uncle.

"Ah!" she yelled and closed it back up.

"It is rude to go through one's private things. Especially when they are customers!" he said and took the bag from her. He turned to Hsi Wu and bowed. "I apologize on behalf of my niece, she can get quite nosy."

"It's quite alright." he said while feeling nervous. "Now I trust you'll have my purchases moved to my address when I'm ready for them?"

"Of course. Uncle ensures everything is sent in one piece."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way, but I'll be back to pick Jade up at seven." he winked at said girl before heading out.

Later Jade was getting ready for her 'date' while talking to Jackie through the bathroom door. "I'm serious, that guy is hiding something. You should have seen how eager he was to get his hands on that bag to hide that file."

"Jade, that's called privacy. Everyone does it. After all, weren't you the one who tried to hide your stashes of halloween candy under the mattress when you were younger?"

"Don't try to turn this around on me Uncle Jackie. Whatever was in that file was something he doesn't want people seeing." she said before walking out. "How do I look?" she asked wearing a white shirt under a red top and blue jeans.

"You look great Jade." he smiled. "Just relax and have a fun time. But also be careful."

"I'll have to be with this guy. I mean, who offers _that_ much money? It's way too generous for any normal person." Jade said as they made their way down stairs.

"Or maybe you just want an excuse to stay home and wait for me to get sent on another dangerous mission so you can follow me." teased Jackie with a smile and raised eyebrow.

"I don't do that, anymore." she huffed crossing her arms.

"He seems like a nice man Jade, just go out and spend some time with him. Who knows you might like him."

"And you can get your green card if you marry him." added Tohru.

"Not helping." she spoke with an eye twitch.

"Well let's not go that far just yet Tohru." Jackie said not liking the idea any more than Jade just yet. "Trust me Jade. A good relationship is just what you need."

"This coming from the guy who still hasn't asked Viper the big question?" she shot back.

Jackie tripped over his words, trying to come up with an explanation. "I'm waiting for the right time."

"Sure." Jade teased as she laughed.

Hsi Wu arrived just as scheduled, dressed in a new suit he got for the occasion. He gave the front door a knock before waiting. "Here goes nothing." he said just as Jackie opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Cloud."

"Please, just Simon will do." he replied as Jade walked up. "Ah Jade, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's just get it over with."

"Jade, be nice." said Jackie.

She groaned before walking out to join Hsi Wu. "So what's the plan, romantic stroll, dinner at fancy restaurant then back to your place where you assume you're gonna get lucky?"

"I hear the movies are a good place for a first date."

"Really?" she blinked. "You're not gonna try and make me swoon over some fancy stuff to get me out of my pants?"

"Of course not, I'm not planning on getting you into bed right away. It makes more sense if we got to know each other first. Unlike your former suitors who I assume got a little too grabby?"

"That's...one way to put it."

"I've had my fair share of women, and I've learned that doing something like that is extremely pathetic. In a way life is like a big masquerade party, you think you know a person when you meet them but the minute the masks come off you see what's really underneath, and you might not like what you see."

"Wow, that's pretty deep." she said. "Is that supposed to be your way to make me fall in your arms like some dainty little princess?"

"Naw, you don't seem the type to be into that kind of mushy stuff." he shrugged. "You seem more like the kinda person who likes things toned down, but exciting am I right?"

"Uh yeah." she answered while blinking. 'Who is this guy? How can he read me so well?'

"I hear a new horror movie is playing tonight." he suggested.

"Sneaky 3 better watch your back? Hmm, I _have_ been a little eager to see it. Okay let's go, but don't think for a second I'm going to cling to you if I get scared, which I won't, nothing scares me." she warned with a frown.

However in the middle of the movie Jade was eating her words as she shook in her seat. While Hsi Wu was calmly eating his popcorn and was enjoying the movie and very buttery snacks.

"This isn't as bad as they make it out to be. The villain is overdoing it a little. And the gore is so fake." he said taking another hand full of popcorn. "Other than that it's pretty good."

"Y-Y-Yeah. Really...goo-AAAAHH!" She screamed at a gory scene along with most of the audience as the room was bathed in red light and buried her face in his arm. Making him drop some popcorn on the floor.

"Relax, it's not real. I thought you said you weren't afraid of anything?"

"Sh-shut up." she said with a frown.

(Meanwhile)

After Jackie got a call from Captain Black, he went to the secret phone booth entrance to Section 13. He input the code on the dial pad before it disappeared into the wall and he later met with his old friend in the briefing room.

"Glad you could make it Jackie." Greeted the captain.

"Well you did say it was very important."

"That it is." Captain black said switching the lights off and the projector on. "You remember our old friend Valmont?" he asked as said man's mug shot was projected on the screen

"Yes, I take it he's come back up?"

"Way up, he's rebuild his fortune practically overnight and he's richer than ever. We found this a little suspicious so we talked to his old contacts, some were a little tight lipped but eventually someone squealed. It seems he spent a large amount of money to create a new identity and history of one man calling himself," Captain black switched the picture to one of Hsi Wu in human form. "Simon Cloud."

"What!" cried Jackie with wide eyes.

"No need to be so shocked Jackie, these criminal types do it all the time, the odd thing is that Valmont put a lot of money and manpower into creating, or rather recreating this guy. Not even our computers could tell his history was falsified. We ran a facial scan for any records if criminal activity, no luck. We're totally in the dark on who this guy really is, that's why you're going to question Valmont tomorrow at his favorite Coffee shop."

"Captain Black, Simon Cloud is the man who's on a date with Jade right now!"

This shocked Captain Black before he immediately took action. "I'll send someone to look for and keep an eye on her."

"Is Jade in any danger?"

"I'm not sure, but if Valmonts behind it, it can't be good. Try to call her, find out where she is."

Jackie pulled out his phone and tried to reach her, but there was no answer. "No answer, her phone must be off."

"Do you know where they might have gone?" Black asked

"No, but wherever they are I hope she's okay."

Said girl was in a her favorite diner eating a burger with fries.

"You were right Jade, the food here is pretty good." remarked Hsi Wu biting into some fries. 'The food from the modern world is much better than the garbage mortals use to eat.'

"I gotta say this night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She remarked.

"You mean before or after you hugged my arm?" That remark was met with a french frie to the face. "Okay, Okay! I get it, touchy subject." he chuckled.

"Yeah, and speaking of which...are you hiding something?" she asked out of nowhere before biting into her burger.

Hsi Wu wasn't expecting that. He could have just as easily lied but for some reason...he couldn't, not to her. "Look Jade, truth is I wasn't always like this, I did somethings I'm not proud of, hurt some people….did some time. Now, I just want to forget my past and just start over." he admitted while being vague on details. "Please…. don't ask me anymore about it, it hurts to much."

Jade raised an eyebrow while seeing him look away before sighing. "Alright, I won't push the issue. Honestly I can understand being hurt by someone. But it's a different kind of hurt."

'She's obviously talking about me.' he said looking down.

"There was this guy I use to like,"

'Yep definitely me."

"His name was Paco."

"Oh, really?" he blinked. 'Who's that?'

"He was a sweet kid back in the day. We had a lot of good time and plenty of adventures. We were good friends."

'Oh, for a second I thought she meant me.' "So...what happened?"

"Same thing that happens to all boys, puberty. We went to his 14th birthday party and long story short he tried to kiss me, on the lips. I said no but he was just so insistent I ended up smacking him in the face."

"Well at that age boys tend to think with their other head. Did you tell anyone?"

"No, I was too embarrassed. I just stopped talking to him all together. He's still sending me letters now and then. But… I never open them."

"Sounds like you might wanna try and set the record straight you're not into him like that."

"That and it still hurts to think about him after what he did."

"You should at least look at the letters, see what he has to say. Then write back telling him exactly how you feel. You'll feel better once it's off your chest."

"Maybe, but it's not gonna be easy to forgive him."

"Was he the only one who hurt you or was their another?"

Jade looked down for a moment as she went into thought before glowering. "No one worth mentioning." she said in spite.

This hit the demon of the sky demon hard. 'Yeah that ones me.'

"But let's just drop it, it's souring the mood."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." he said. "But I'm always ready to listen if you need to talk."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. It actually did feel good to tell someone, it's nice to have someone who listens."

"That means a lot." he said moving a hand onto hers. "You're really one in a million you know."

Jade found herself feeling a little flustered at the move and looked away shyly. "You're... not so bad yourself Simon." she said to him.

"Thanks Jade, you don't know how much that means to me to hear those words" he replied feeling lighter than air.

After their meal he escorted Jade back home. "Well good night Jade. See you again tomorrow?"

"Sure, I think that sounds great." she smiled before the two parted and Jade went into the shop. She walked in and looked around. "Jackie? Uncle? Tohru? I'm back."

"Jade?!" Jackie called and ran out from the back. "Oh thank goodness. Why was your phone off? I tried to call you a hundred times."

"Well it's rude to have it on and go ringing in the middle of a movie. Besides, I gotta admit, the date went better then I thought." she said with a smile. "Looks like you were right about this one Jackie. He really is a great guy. He's not pushy, egotistical, or cheap. And he really gets me, not to mention he's rich. Maybe I should start listening to you more often and think about settling down."

"I-wait, say what?" he questioned.

"Yeah I mean having adventures was fun back when I was younger, but when I'm with Simon….it's… I don't know. It s really hard to describe."

He blinked. "Um, but you two went on a single date."

"I know, and it was great." she smiled before hugging him. "Thanks for talking me into it."

He blinked and looked down at her before hugging her back. "No problem." 'Oh no, what should I do? I've never heard her say this on the other dates, but she just went out with a man who might be an extremely dangerous criminal!'

Jade broke from the hug and looked up at him. "We're going out again tomorrow for breakfast."

"Uh, Jade? I need to tell you something."

"Alright, let me just go brush my teeth first. I wanna get to bed early so I can wake up bright and early."

He was shocked to hear those words leave Jade's mouth, as he watched her head upstairs and facepalmed. 'Come on Jackie, this might be Jade's chance at happiness, do you really want to be responsible for taking that away from her? But still…' he pulled out his phone and called Captain Black.

"Jackie, did you find Jade?"

"Yes, she just came home." Jackie replied.

"Did you tell her what we found out?"

"I...didn't really have the heart to tell her." Jackie said.

"What? Why not?"

"You're not going to believe it. She was saying _I_ was _right_ , right to my face, and that she should listen to _me_ more often."

"...for real?" Black asked.

"And she's willing going to bed early."

"We are talking about the same Jade right? The same dark haired spitfire who always says she's old enough to be up as long as she wants?"

"Yes, I mean I know this is important, but if this man could somehow cause her to get like this, well….I'm not sure if I can tell her. At least not until we know for sure she's in any danger. Can you get some agents to keep an eye on her tomorrow?"

"Well, I can try, but are you sure? I mean this is pretty risky."

"I'm sure. We both know she can take care of herself in a fight. But it wouldn't hurt to have some backup if she needs it."

"Alright, but if something happens you'll have to take a lot of responsibility for not telling her."

"I know, but Jade seems so happy. It would break her heart if I told her."

"Well then keep it on the down low while I try to find out as much as I can on him. You do what you can in your end.

The next morning Jackie waited in the shop for Jade to leave. He told Tohru and Uncle everything and they did not seemed pleased. For Tohru it was the the thought of Jade being in danger. For Uncle it was more about the thought of losing a customer.

"I'm amazed Jade would be so quick to go on another date." remarked Tohru. "This Simon Cloud must be one smooth talker."

"I hope Jade realizes she must be careful. Uncle does not want to lose shop before he retires, every customer is valuable."

"Hey guys, I need an opinion on my outfit." she said walking down the stairs. She wore a short sleeved black top with blue jeans and a black bracelet. "Does this look too dark?"

"Well...Eh?" Uncle stamnered.

"Its...I mean it's not." Jackie added.

"Its pretty hot today Jade, and dark colors hold more heat." said Tohru making an excuse to try and keep her from going out.

"Yeah I thought the same thing too. Oh Simon's gonna be here any minute and I'm so not ready." She said and ran back to her room.

"I have never seen her like this." Jackie stated.

"Yes, she is acting like schoolgirl seeing crush." Uncle added. "Almost normal."

"I can only hope this Simon fellow doesn't try anything." spoke Tohru.

"I feel the same way." Jackie crossed his arms before Jade came back

"Okay how about this?" she asked leaving them shocked as she wore a bright orange sundress with a pair of red pumps.

"Aiyah! Jade, that outfit is far too bright." Uncle said

Tohru rubbed his eyes, not believing he lived to see the day Jade wore a dress.

"Hmm, good call, I'll be right back." She said and ran back up.

"Wow, she actually wore a dress." remarked Jackie with surprise. "She really does have it bad."

"Hmm, makes Uncle wonder what her parents will say when they hear of this."

"Do not call them. If they let Jade stay here because her behavior improved they'll be planning their wedding."

"Good point."

"Okay guys what about this?" Jade came down in a white blouse with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a red skirt and knee high boots. "Is it too bland?"

They were about to answer before hearing a knock at the window and saw Simon waving outside.

"Oh man, guess this will have to do." she said and rushed to the door. She opened it with a smile. "Hey Simon, sorry if you had to wait a bit."

"No problem, you look great in that outfit by the way."

"What this? It's just something I threw on."

"I like where it stuck." he joked with a chuckle.

She chuckled with a small blush. "So, ready to grab some breakfast?"

"Ready when you are." he held his arm out, which she wrapped her own arm around before they walked off with her waving to the others.

"Don't wait up guys!" she called to her uncle's and Tohru.

"Be safe!" Jackie called out and watched them leave with a pair of section 13 agents standing across the street reading newspapers before following the two.

"Do not worry, Jade will be fine." spoke Uncle.

"I hope so, I need to meet with an old a acquaintance." Jackie said he made a trip up town to the coffee shop to wait for Valmont.

He had a newspaper to hide his face while occasionally looking over the top. "No sign of Valmont yet." he spoke into a wire on his collar.

"Keep a look out, he might try to stay low since he's back and might expect us to be onto him." spoke Captain Black through it. He and a team were waiting in a surveillance van across the street.

Jackie was about to respond before spotting Valmont walk into the shop while whistling and headed directly to the counter. "He's here."

"See what you can get out of him, but don't make a scene." Said Captain Black as Valmont placed his order and went to a table to wait for it.

"On it." Jackie stood up and walked to Valmont's table. "I see you're doing well."

Valmont looked up and smiled. "Well, small world isn't it Mr. Chan?"

"I hope you won't mind if I sit here." He said sitting down in the seat across from Valmont.

"Not at all." he smiled folding his hands together. "The fact you're here leads me to guess that you heard about what happened, correct?"

"Criminals like you suddenly gaining a vast amount of money as fast as you did doesn't go unnoticed by section 13."

"Oh I know that, but if you think it was stolen, I can assure you it wasn't. But then again, I could say I worked for it all and you wouldn't believe me for a second, now would you?"

"Not one bit." Jackie said.

"Here ya go dawl." Said a waitress bringing Valmont's order over to him.

"Thank you Christine, here's a tip." he smiled pulling out a twenty and handed it to the waitress.

"Aw thanks." She said before looking at Jackie. "This guy right here, heart 'o gold." She stated pointing to Valmont before leaving the two men.

"It seems you're still good at fooling people as usual." remarked Jackie while Valmont sipped his cup.

"What? Her family owns this place, and makes damn good coffee if I do say so myself. Is it so wrong to want to invest in it?"

"With money that never existed before, yes." He said glaring at the other man.

"It exists alright, and it was all thanks to a help of a _generous benefactor_. He scratched my back and I scratched his." Remarked Valmont.

"This _Benefactor_ , he wouldn't happen to be Simon Cloud would it?"

Valmont's eyes widened which Jackie took as a yes before he took another sip from his cup. "Never heard of him before."

"Section 13 knows you created a false life and identity for him. We questioned your old contacts."

Valmont clenched his fist and growled. "Ingrates." after all the money he paid them they ratted him out like cowards.

"You can either tell me the truth here or back in Section 13, your choice."

"Look Chan, I may be afraid of going back to prison, but that man scares me even more. You have no idea what he's capable of if I told you...let's just say his type aren't the ones you want to screw over. Just leave him be." Valmont spoke and sipped his drink.

"I can't do that, he's dating my niece." revealed Jackie.

Valmont was shocked by those words so much he did a spit take. "What!" He exclaimed quietly and coughed a little. "Him and Jade?! My lord."

"That's why acting clueless won't work this time."

"Look Chan, I can't tell you his name, but one thing is for sure, you may want to have your uncle get one of his spells ready." Valmont stood from his seat. "I can't be involved in this, he terrifies me. Please just leave me be, like him I just want a fresh start. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to."

Jackie watched Valmont leave feeling more confused than before. What happened to the crime lord he used to know? Just who was this Simon cloud and what did he have that would make Valmont so terrified?

Jackie met with Black in the van. "I've never seen him that frazzled before."

"If that's not a good indicator of how dangerous Cloud is I don't know what is." remarked Black. "I think I'm gonna need to send more agents to tag along with Jade to make sure this guy can go down without a fight."

"Contact your agents, I have to know if Jade's okay."

Black grabbed a mic and spoke into it. "This is Captain Black, I'm checking in to hear about Jade and Simon, has there been any suspicious movement or behavior?"

"None so far, he just bought her an ice cream cone, she's just sitting on a park bench."

"Aaaahh!" Jade screamed making Jackie panic.

"What's going on?!"

"He just snuck up behind her and startled her, she looks kinda mad now."

"You jerk!" they heard her shout over the speaker.

"Yep she's defiantly mad. Clouds trying to talk her down."

Jackie sighed with relief and patted his chest.

"She looks like she's gonna let him have it, he's backing up to the fountain."

*Splash*

"Okay now he just fell in and Jade's cracking up."

"Keep a visual, I'm gonna send two more agents just in case, don't lose track of them."

"Understood."

As time went on Jade and Simon headed back to the shop with both of them laughing.

"So uncle Jackie runs as fast as he can screaming 'BAD DAY BAD DAY BAD DAY!' and just barely makes the jump. He was jumpy for weeks."

"Oh man, that sounds like some kind of catchphrase."

"With how often he says it it probably is." she smiled before they stopped. "Thanks again for breakfast, and the ice cream, but I'm not gonna thank you for nearly giving me a heart attack."

"What? Getting soaked through my clothes wasn't enough to say sorry?" he asked smiling and tilted his head.

"Well, it was a start." she said to him.

"Well, then maybe I can make it up to you later. Say, over dinner?"

"I'd like that." she replied.

"Great, what time can I come pick you up at?"

"Maybe...Eight-ish?"

"Then I'll see you there beautiful, dress nice." he smiled before pecking her on the cheek. He was about to pull away before she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened at the move, but didn't move away and closed his eyes to kiss back as be wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close.

'Man, he doesn't wait around. But damn what a kisser.' she thought.

'Her lips are so sweet, so soft, so divine.' He sighed and tried to moved his tongue into her mouth but she broke the kiss.

"Nuh uh. No tongue on the second date." she smirked. "If you impress me tonight, then we'll see."

"I'll do my best then." he smiled before waving to her as he walked away.

Jade sighed and headed into the shop. "I'm home!" she called

"Jade!" Uncle and Tohru called and came out.

"How was it?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yup, I've never felt better." she smiled and walked by them.

"Well what happened?" asked Tohru looking her over with Uncle. "Did he try anything?"

"Well just wanted a bit of tongue action, but I told him if he did good on the next date tonight I'd think about it." she said feeling a little claustrophobic. "Okay seriously guys, personal space. What is going on with you?"

"Apologies Jade, we are merely concerned." spoke Uncle as they backed up.

"About what? I was just on a date." she said.

"Well... many things can happen on a date." spoke Tohru pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"Considering how many dates I've been on, I already knew that. But you guys are acting like I was on a date with the devil himself."

"Do not say such things, Uncle is old enough and does not need to worry about image like that in head." spoke Uncle. "We are merely being concerned, remember the last two men you went on dates with?"

"I'd rather not." she frowned. "Trust me guys, if something was off about Simon, I wouldn't have agreed to this date tonight."

"Another date?" asked Tohru.

"He scared me so he's making up for it with dinner."

"Scared you?" Uncle raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How so?"

"He snuck up behind me and scared me, whats with the third degree?"

"Merely being concerned, is that so wrong?"

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

The two fumbled with their words trying to come up with an answer before Jackie burst in.

"Jade, I have to talk to you." he said and walked up. "There's something I need to tell you, something I should have mentioned sooner."

"Can it wait? I need to find the right dress for tonight. Simon's taking me to dinner."

"It's about Simon."

"Well make it quick then."

"Jade….he's made dealings with Valmont."

She looked at her uncle and crossed her arms. "What?"

"Valmont has acquired a vast amount of wealth and regained his criminal Empire. All thanks to money given to him by Simon."

She widened her eyes before shaking her head. "Please tell me this is just some joke, please."

"I'm sorry Jade, but this is what I heard from Captain Black." he frowned while Jade facepalmed and groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me!" She screamed. "What is wrong with me? Why am I drawn to guys who will just end up hurting me?"

"I'm sorry Jade." spoke Tohru putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle wishes there was a spell to help you forget, but there isn't."

"Great, just perfect. Well, now I can add date one of Valmont's friends on my list of bad choices."

"We're going to get him Jade. But we need hard evidence first." Jackie said to comfort her.

"Well what are you gonna do? Make me wear a wire or something?" she asked sarcastically.

He was about to reply before stopping and put a little thought into it. "You know, as much as I hate to say it, that's not a bad idea."

"Jackie, what do you mean?" asked Uncle. "Jade must call date off and get away from bad man, why not have Captain Black have his agents arrest this delinquent and question him harshly?"

"Because we need solid evidence, and from what I saw, Valmont won't testify if it means his life is at risk. For some reason he's terrified Simon."

"So you want me to actually go on this date? Are you nuts?!"

"I know it's out of character for me, but think of this a mission, a mission that would guarantee you a job at section 13."

"...So let me get this straight. You want me to go on a date with some shady guy, to get evidence on what he's done, a guy I thought was different, and all to consider it a way to get in section 13 at the same time?" she questioned and got a nod from him. "Okay, I'm in."

"Now I know it might be-come again?"

"I'll do it. Mostly because I want Cloud to rot behind bars, but a job a Section 13? That's the icing on the cake."

"Well I don't mean you'll get it right away, but I think Captain Black might be persuaded to give you a chance sooner than later if it goes off without a problem."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll get it done."

"I'll get Captain Black on the phone, you just get ready and find something to wear for the date.

After Captain Black was informed about the plan he texted Jade with instructions on exactly what to do. Her 'mission' was to get close to Simon, earn his trust then, have him take her home where she would look for anything incriminating.

Of course she made it clear she wasn't gonna open up, which the agent was fine with, but said it was imperative to get as much info out of him as she could. But the last part, getting into his home would be easy enough, it was looking for evidence that would be tricky.

"Alright, I'm ready." called Jade from upstairs. She walked out in a strapless black dress that stopped a little ways past her hips and black high heel stilettos. "Is this fine?"

"You look fabulous." Black said with a smile.

"Thanks, I just hope that jerk doesn't get any bright ideas." she said.

"Don't worry, if things look dicey then just speak the code word in the wire and we'll rush in. Or if you can't speak then tap it three times in a row. Just try not to get sweet talked into his bed." Black teased.

"Not funny." she deadpanned.

"Sorry, little pre-mission banter." He shrugged.

"So what will the rest of you be doing?"

"Keeping an eye from where ever we can." said Black who handed her a taser. "Now take this incase you get in trouble."

She slipped it in her bag just as the phone rang. She looked on the collar ID, saw it was Simon and took a deep breath before answering. "Hey Simon."

"Hi Jade. Just calling to let you know I'm on my way."

"Great, great. So um, can I ask where we're going?"

"I was thinking this one fancy place down town, it's a bit expensive, but I figured you were worth the treat."

"Okay then see ya." she ended the call. "He's on his way."

"Good luck Jade, and be careful." Jackie said giving her a worried look.

"Relax Jackie, I can handle anything this asshole has in store." she said confidently and headed out.

'I hope so.'

She stood outside the shop and waited for her 'date' to arrive and tried steadying her nerves. 'Easy girl, you got this.'

After a few minutes she turned and saw him walking down the street in a black suit with matching tie and a smile. "Hello Jade, wow you look…..wow."

"Easy there, my eyes are up here, dinner first, not before " she tried teasing while groaning in her head. 'I can't believe I'm actually acting like this.'

"Sorry we have to walk there, my car is...in the shop." 'Or it would if I even had a car.' thought Hsi Wu.

"It's fine, we can use this to really talk." she smiled while grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

"Yes ma'am." he smiled as they walked down the sidewalk with him trying to keep from getting too excited, but that dress was making it difficult. 'She looks breathtaking in black.'

"So...mind if I ask what you do for a living?"

Hsi Wu stiffened up hearing that which made Jade feel she hit a nerve while he coughed. "Uh, well it's nothing big, just a small business on the side. I'm mostly living off my inheritance until it takes off."

"Oh? Is it something your parents left you?"

"Yes, the entire family Fortune." he replied while being vague. "You could say it's something my brother helped with for most of it."

"Brother huh?" 'Probably some random thug.'

"Yes he's...a bit of a hot head." he remarked with a cough. "I don't talk to them much anymore."

"Them?"

"Family in general, we didn't see eye to eye most of the time. They're barely aware I even exist." he frowned. "Sometimes I feel it'd be easier if I was born in some other family."

'Wow, he actually looks down.' she thought while feeling bad for him, but had to keep herself from getting distracted. 'Get your head in the game!'

"But I'm making things feel gloomy, what's your life at home like?"

"Nothing special, I was born in Hong Kong. I come visit my uncle s every summer." she replied. "You could say the biggest moments of my life were when I was just a kid. But that was back when I stayed years at a time."

"Oh? What was it like?" 'As if I need to ask.'

"It was fun for awhile, but I spent my high school days in Hong Kong." she replied while they turned a corner. "Let's just say I was a bit of a troublemaker when I was young."

"I'll take your word for it." He looked at his watch and was surprised by the time. "We better hurry or we'll miss out reservation. Taxi!"

A taxi slowly drove over and stopped before he opened the door.

"After you."

"Thanks." she climbed in followed by him before he shut the door.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver."

"The restaurant up town."

"Which one? There's a dozen of them."

"I'll point you to it."

The driver shrugged before starting up the taxi and drove off.

Jade had to admit the restaurant was pretty fancy. "Huh, you know I pass by this place a lot and never saw the insides."

"I know you're not really into stuff like this, but I thought 'she's totally worth it'." smiled Simon before leading her inside which looked as fancy as the outside.

After a few courses Simon excused himself to use the bathroom. Jade took the chance to take out an earpiece from her purse.

"Hey guys where are you?"

"We're in a van just across from the restaurant." spoke Captain Black. "How's things going so far?"

"Not bad, so far it's just been small talk."

"Find out anything we can use?"

"No, so far we just talked about his inheritance and his family."

"Did he mention any names or what they do?"

"Only that he has a brother."

"Well if you can get any names we might be able to run it through the database and see if we can find any leads on his real name."

"Ok, but I don't want to ask to go back to his place too soon so it doesn't look suspicious."

"Good call."

"Oh I gotta go he's coming back." he looked up as Simon sat back down. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm good." He replied. "Care for some desert?"

"Yeah, but while we wait for the waiter why not tell me more about your family?"

He looked away and rubbed his neck. "I'm not sure, there's nothing really exciting to tell about them."

"You said you had a brother, is it just the one or do you have more?"

"Several, one of which who has a son along, and then there are my two sisters."

"Sounds like you have a few issues."

"It's not something I'm eager to go on."

"Alright let's just forget about it. Hey if you want we could go back to your place and watch a movie or something."

"Oh? So you want to go ahead and see my place already? You don't hold anything back."

"It's Thursday, Uncle always stinks up the shop with mung bean casserole."

"Well give me a sec to pay the bill and we can be on our way."

Black and Jackie waited patiently in the van, either tapping fingers on the dash or fiddling with the windows.

"How much longer can this take?" Jackie questioned as the wait became unbearable.

"Be patient Jackie, you can't rush these stake outs." he replied before seeing them walk out. "Looks like they're on the move."

Jackie looked as the two walked down the sidewalk while holding hands.

Black started up the van and followed the two without drawing attention to themselves before arriving at a hotel. "Oh boy, this part's gonna be the real tricky part." He said opening the door. "We're gonna have to go in."

With the two they were heading up to the highest floor in the building while Jade felt a little nervous as he rubbed her side.

"So….you live in a hotel?"

"Well it's more like a temporary stay at the moment. But...it's plenty cozy." he replied before the doors opened and they went down the hall which had fewer doors compared to the lower levels. "This way." he said and lead her through the hallway.

"Which one's yours?"

"This one, 101." he replied stopping and using his key to unlock the door before they went inside and turned on the light. "Home sweet home."

Jade looked around and was impressed since it was obvious this place was NOT cheap.

"Why don't we don't we sit and get….comfortable?"

"Uh, sure thing." she gulped as he lead her to the the sofa. He sat down beside her while sticking close. 'Hooo boy, getting a little close for comfort.'

"You know, this might be a little fast, but you really are a special girl. Probably the most special one in my life." he said snaking his arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." she replied while trying not to shudder or push him away and gulped.

"Believe me, it's completely true." he whispered and moved his hand slowly down her back making her shudder but not like he thought.

'I gotta get him away from me.' she thought and nearly jumped when his hand moved around the small of her waist. 'Fast!'

Hsi Wu wiggled his eyebrows while tilting her chin and started leaning in. He held her close breathing in her scent before sighing.

It was then Jade got an idea and pushed him away. "Uh, sorry about this, but your breath kinda...stinks, didn't you eat the after dinner mints?" she questioned.

He blinked and covered his mouth before moving back. "Uh, well I, I'll be right back!" before running off to the bathroom.

Once he was gone she shivered and reached into her purse and pulled out the earpiece "Captain B, Uncle Jackie, where are you? This guy's all over me like a frisky octopus!" she whispered.

"Relax Jade, we're still here. Did you find out anything new?"

"Not yet, he's brushing his teeth." She said and started looking around. "But I'm in deep here guy's and once he gets back I got a feeling he'll wanna go deep too, and I mean balls deep."

Jackie turned green hearing that and shivered while Captain Black grimaced.

"Please tell me you guys can come running up with here packing heat."

"We can't just break in unless he forces himself on you. Just look around and if he does try getting fresh just say no." Said Captain Black

Jade let out a groan and facepalmed. "Fine. But you better be on this floor."

"Uh…." Captain Black let out looking around at the lobby. "Right."

"Be careful Jade!" Jackie called into the end piece.

"Oh yeah right, like I'm eager to catch what ever STD's this guy is carrying." she rolled her eyes.

Hsi Wu opened the medicine cabinet and tried to find some toothpaste. "Gotta make this quick."

"Brother…" came a distant voice that made him freeze and squeeze the tube in his tight grip.

"W-Who said that?" he questioned.

"Brother?…"

"No...Tsao Lan?" he closed the mirror and went wide eyed when he saw the floating face of his brother looking back at him.

"Ah there you are. I've been looking for you for weeks."

"Tso Lan?" he dropped the tube. "H...How?"

"How did I find you? Well you made it easy by responding to my call. I've been scanning the other worlds looking for you."

He gulped. "Are the others aware of this?"

"Not yet. Brothers! Sisters! I have found him!"

"No stop you fool!" Hsi Wu cried in panic. He saw the other faces appear and growled while facepalming. "Just perfect."

"Hsi Wu?!" Po Kong exclaimed in surprise.

"You're still alive?" asked Xiao Fung.

"Impossible." spoke Bai Tza. "We saw you burst into flames."

"You did, but that didn't mean I was dead. Turns out I was granted something none of you got, a second chance at TRUE freedom, a chance to be rid of that accursed realm forever. And away from you thrice cursed, misbegotten, group of degenerates.'

"Big talk from a demon who looks like a dork." spoke Drago. "What are you, on a date?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." he said looking at the door. "In fact it's the very female who dealt with you dear nephew."

"A-Are you...no."

"Bingo." he said pointing at the mirror. "We just finished dinner and returned to my place."

"You're on a date with that accursed brat? Just what are you planning?" questioned Shendu with narrow eyes. "You should be working towards freeing us."

"You mean like how you 'freed' all of us when you were in Valmont? No, not a chance. You'll just have to figure out how to get free on your own." he smirked while adjusting his hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for my night with Jade, I just came into the bathroom to brush my teeth." he said and holding up his toothbrush. "Could a few of you move aside so I can see what I'm doing?"

"How?! How in all the known realms were you allowed a second chance?!" roared Tchang Zu as his brother looked for a gap to see his reflection before casually applying the paste to the brush.

"Seems I was deemed more worthy. That or it was a pity case, I'm fine with it either way." he shrugged and started brushing his teeth.

"Then maybe like Shendu said, you should be trying to find a way for us to get out." frowned Xiao Fung."

Hsi Wu groaned and pulled the brush out. "If I help you there's a chance I will be sent back. I have a life worth living and I'm not going to screw it up just so you can get off on causing destruction."

"Oh please, you're no better. Why I wouldn't be surprised if you're just trying to seduce that child to lower her guard and then end her life." Tso L1an stated.

"Oh she's no child anymore." Hsi Wu grinned as he continued brushing his teeth and chuckled. "Why I'd say she's become quite the beauty, one who could make even Drago here drool like a common mortal teen."

"Hello, from the future. I've seen her."

"Point is, I'm going to do something you couldn't, claim her as my own. Now then, consider this my final goodbye to you all, and enjoy the rest of eternity, you can find someone else as the little scapegoat for entertainment. Personally I think Shendu or Drago would be just perfect. Speaking of whom. I helped myself to your treasury dear brother."

"WHAT?!"

"I also let Valmont have some to help me get my new life started."

"You dare give a human the treasure I spent decades hoarding!?"

"It's not like it was doing you any good. Besides he only took half, and I took the other half."

"When I get out of this world I will roast you both alive and feed you to my underlings!"

"You mean IF you get out." he took some water before spitting it out and dried his mouth. "Ah, much better. Oh and interesting fact, gold is far more valuable now than it was in our time, especially relics so I can live of a few coins a year. I'm living the high life."

Shendu roared out loud while Hsi Wu chuckled.

"So I bid you all a nice eternity." he said before waving a hand in front of the mirror making their faces vanish. "Hmm, wonder if I should use mouth was just to be safe?"

Meanwhile Jade finished looking around the living room and looked in the hall closet. "The hall closet is totally empty guys. Not even a box of holiday decorations."

"That's odd, you'd think he'd have something there." remarked Black. "Look in his bedroom. There's bound to be something in there."

Jade headed down over to the door and slowly opened it and peeked in before going wide eyed. "What the…"

"What is it what do you see?" asked Black as jade walked into the room and approached a number of sacks. Most of which were tied to prevent the contents from spilling out. Except for one that was wide open with its contents of treasure out in plain view.

"I'd say about enough gold and jewels to make Uncle retire for the next few centuries with a lot left over." she said reaching in and scooped out some coins in her hands. "There are dozens of full sacks in here. And if I had to guess I'd say this stuff is pretty old."

"Sounds like he might be some greedy treasure hunter." frowned Jackie. "That treasure belongs-"

"In a museum?" Jade and Black finished together in the form of a question.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You've been saying that since I was a kid Uncle Jackie. You're predictable when it comes to ancient artifacts." she remarked pouring the treasure back in the sack before seeing a dresser and headed towards it. "Hang on, I got something else." she went to the dresser and opened the top draw. "Huh? Okay that's weird. No clothes, just a bunch of cheesy adult romance novels, oh and look at that more gold and Jewels. Guy must have some in every nook and cranny."

"Anything else?"

She closed the drawer. "One sec." she reached for the bottom drawer and opened in before blinking. "Wow. Okay there's definitely more treasure but there's also a few boxes of Condoms."

"Well, sounds like he either likes to make it seem like he uses protection, or he's one of the rare sleazeballs who do."

"That's not the weird part. Each box has different sizes. Small, medium, large. Is this even normal?"

"Probably something to boost his own ego, or…..maybe he's a virgin and never used one before."

"Wait there's something under the boxes." she said and moved one of the boxes. "The file!"

"That's what we need, take a look and be clear on what it says."

"On it." she replied and was about to reach in.

"Jade?" Simon called.

"Crap, he's coming!" she panicked and pulled out the earpiece and pocketed it before the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, well you see…"

As she tried to come up with an explanation, he took notice of what she was holding. "Oh I see."

"Y-You do?" she asked as he walked up.

"You couldn't wait to get started." he smiled tapping on the box of condoms.

She blushed crimson and hearing alarms go off. As if it wasn't bad enough she had pulled out the box of large size condoms.

"I didn't think you were that eager, but who am I to keep you waiting?"

Every fiber of her being told her to run, but she needed that file. 'Oh man, I'm gonna hate myself for this.' she thought before giving a seductive look. "The only question I have is this. Do you prefer clothes on or off?" she asked giving her most sultry smile.

He grinned and walked over before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Why don't we keep them on?" he said then knocked everything off the dresser, lifted her up, and sat her down on it.

She tried to stay calm and keep up her smile as he started to trail his hands up her legs and under the bottom of her dress. But the closer he got, and the further his hands went her smile began to falter.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered. "I'll try to be gentle."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She looked around for something before spotting a small decorative stature and grabbed it before quickly swinging down against his head where it broke, but the shocking part was he didn't fall down or bleed, but she did see his eyes suddenly turn red with him scowling. "Heh heh?"

"WHAT was that for?" he narrowed his eyes before quickly shaking his head and stepped back realizing what happened and held a hand to his head. "OW! Oh god that hurt!" 'Did she notice? Did I mess up?'

She quickly swung her foot and kicked him right in the jaw before he fell to the floor. She rushed to get the earpiece, but heard Simon groan and saw his hands slowly change into black looking claws and went wide eyed before he sat up and she saw the red eyes again. "What are you?"

He hissed and slowly stood up before seeing the claws and groaned. "Damn it, I was hoping you wouldn't find out about this."

Jade remembered her goal and swiftly retrieved the file. She made a run for the door, but a sudden black tail lashed out and slammed it shut making her turn and go wide eyed seeing it attached to Simon. "Wait, that tail...oh my god! You!?"

"Look Jade, I know what you're gonna say-" he spoke while slowly transforming into his real form while the girl glared and took a fighting stance. "Hold up! I'm not going to fight you."

"After all these years, it just had to be you." she spoke before letting out a battle cry and jumped before swinging her foot towards his head with all her might. He didn't even try to block. It hit and he stumbled a little back, but was still standing and saw her run out.

"Jade please!" he groaned rubbing his head. "At least she didn't aim low."

Said girl ran to the front door and grabbed the knob just as Hsi Wu rushed out of the room and quickly jumped over and put his claw over her hand. "Get away from me!"

"Please at least let me speak." he spoke without taking his claw away. "Let me explai-OOF!"

"Stow it!" she snapped after hitting him in the stomach and tried getting her hand free. Once she did she backed away and looked around before her eyes landed on her purse. 'Oh yeah!' she ran over and pulled out the tazer Black gave her. "Stay back or I'll fry your wings!"

"J-Jade….please." he rubbed his stomach. "I mean you….no harm." he said taking a step forward.

She panicked and fired without looking, sending two electric prongs shooting at his head.

His eyes widened before jolting when he felt a large shock go right into him. He sputtered and twitched before falling down, the battery was completely drained by the time he passed out.

Jade let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god tasers work on demons." she said before sitting down. She glared at the demon before remembering the ear piece and moved to pull it out, but saw it was broken and groaned. "You gotta be kidding me." she whined and dropped it.

That's when she heard a groan and saw Hsi Wu start moving again.

"Oh come on, he takes a whole taser battery and keeps going?!"

"Ugh, please no more." he spoke pulling the prongs from his forehead and groaned rubbing the spot. "What kind of magic was that? I've seen the things humans have made but not something so tiny and still able to give me a jolt like that."

"It's called a taser. And lucky for you it's out of power or my next target would have been between your legs."

He gulped and covered his loincloth hearing that while seeing her cross her arms. "Wait, if it's out of power, then do you have some hidden weapon hidden in your dress?"

"No, but as you've already seen I'm more then capable of defending myself."

"Yeah no kidding." he remarked rubbing his jaw before popping his neck. "It's been far too long since I felt a solid hit like that, one that didn't come from my infernal siblings that is." he said and slowly stood up.

"Well if you're gonna try and keep me here, think again."

He sighed and walked over before sitting down across from her. "Look, I can get why you'd be mad-"

"Mad? Mad! You think I'm mad? Oh no, I'm pissed off! You lied to me!" she glared while he shrunk back. "Do you have any idea what my life was like as a kid?"

"Uh, no?" he answered as more of a question.

"I was an outcast to everyone. Whenever I tried to tell people what Jackie did and all the stuff we've been through, they just laughed it off and thought I was weird. All I wanted was things to go my way and maybe get a little praise because I wasn't just some little girl, I had seen things that would make all of them wet their pants. I was honest and told them amazing stuff, but they just laughed it off and thought I was just an asian transfer student who wanted attention. No one believed a word I said until your nephew from the future started wrecking the city after stealing your powers."

"To be fair, with how much the world's changed and how humans see magic and beings like me as being tall tales, is it really a big surprise?"

"But it wasn't!" she stood up. "It took nearly the city getting destroyed and taken over just for them to realize 'Oh my god, Jade was telling the truth!'. The only satisfaction was after it was over and they all tried to be my friends and suck up to me. But to me, I figured if they were that quick to change, then they weren't worth it. But seeing Drew try and see if he could come on one of our adventures was nothing but gravy. The point is the only one who ever believed me, the only one that I really let in, turned out to be a flying rat!"

He looked away at that remark while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you make a good point."

Jade took a deep breath to try and calm down before sitting back down. "Speaking of which, how did you even get back? You were sent back through the portal forever."

"Forever isn't as long as you might think Jade." he remarked with a grin which was only returned with a 'stop stalling' glare from her and sighef. "Okay look from what I could deduce from your Uncle's books. I believe the Jade Emperor, in all his divine wisdom, gave me another chance at freedom."

"The who?"

"You don't know about the Jade Emperor? What did they even teach you back in school?'

"Math, history, and how to write our names in cursive, along with a bunch of other boring stuff."

"Well in short the Jade Emperor is what you might call 'The Big Man Upstairs'." he pointed upwards. "Somehow he decided to take me out of the netherworld in a huge burst of green flames, and I found out that any demon brought back this way is given a second chance, but if they take it for granted and keep doing evil deeds, they lose it for good. And I am not going back there!"

"So in short, you decided you're gonna turn over a brand new leaf? As in turn good? Then what's with you working with Valmont?'

"He tried to mug me on the street and he told me about all I would need to pass for human. So we struck a deal. I give him half of Shendu's hoarded treasure and he had forged documents made for me."

She blinked. "Wait….so all that treasure in your room is Shendu's?"

"Every last piece."

"Ok, now I gotta see what dragon face looked like if he heard that." she remarked with a small smile.

"It was priceless. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets."

"Wait, he already knows? How?"

"We have our ways of communication. The most common is through reflective surfaces. Like the bathroom mirror."

'That explains how Valmont and Shendu talked with them before.'

"I know I lied to you Jade. But I just want to start over." he spoke with his claws together. "Before I met you, before I was banished, I was a demon who had no regards for human life or what they might have to deal with since I had abilities they couldn't wield. It wasn't until I spent century after century being a punching bag for my siblings. When Shendu was a spirit it was him, but now that he's flesh and bone it went to me. I started to feel weak and powerless, something I wonder if that's how the humans felt under my rule. Then when you battled me with Shendu's talisman despite being-"

"If you say small I'm gonna deck you."

He averted his eyes. "I was actually going to say young. The point is I hadn't seen many like you with that sort of fire and determination."

"You did kidnap Uncle."

"I mean someone young and with potential. But now that you mention it I was a little envious of the old man. Not even my own family would come rescue me unless it benefited them."

"I got that."

"Jade please, I beg you. Give me another chance."

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Prove it." she said sternly poking his chest.

"Like how? Name it and I'll do it." he said to her clasping his hands together with a glimmer of hope.

She tapped her chin and started to feel a lightbulb go off. "Alright, then from now, whenever you address me, it has to be your highness."

"Oh come now, you don't think that's a little childish?"

"Hey, I might be older, but that doesn't mean I stopped being a kid at heart." she smiled. "Okay, how about you donate a little of that treasure to the museum? You got tons in that room of yours."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Oh that's not all. You're about to learn that modern day women aren't like the pushovers in your day." she said making him gulp. "First off, no drinking, no smoking, no drugs, no gambling, you might wanna get a pen and paper to right all this down."

He looked around and grabbed a pen and paper while getting a chill down his back.

It took another few minutes but he jotted down all her demands. "I actually this stuff." he muttered.

"So long as you follow these rules I'll give you a second chance. But break them and I'll give you hell."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah ah, what did I say?"

"Yes...your highness."

She smiled. "That's better, and since we're being honest, Captain Black and my uncle are probably worried sick and on their way here since I kinda...came here to get dirt on you. We wanted some info on just who you were, but this might be something they REALLY didn't expect."

"As long as I don't have to do that 'your highness' rubbish in public or around others I'll comply."

"Alright, then let's go see them, with you as a human, and let me try to get them to stay cool. If they see you they'll probably shoot first and ask questions later."

"Understood...but don't tell the old wizard, I wanna see the look on his face when he sees me."

"Easy, if you spook him too hard he'll croak." she joked as Hsi Wu turned into Simon.

"Captain Black, please tell me the signal didn't go silent because of….you know." Jackie asked.

"I'm not sure, all I'm getting is static." he frowned looking at the ear piece. "We're gonna have to take a chance and make our move." the two made their way to the elevator before seeing Jade and Simon walk out of it.

"Jade?" Jackie spoke in question

"Hey guys."

"What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this one." Jade remarked as Simon's eyes turned red and the scene fades to black.


	79. Marmalade and Ceviche

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Marmalade and Ceviche

Series: Chowder

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ceviche, the master dancer, had just finished another performance, the crowds screaming with applause and bouquets from how marvelous it was.

"Ceviche!"

"You rock!"

"Encore!"

He took a bow to all of their praise. He waved to them while heading on to the back of the stage and smiled while heading to his dresser room.

"Great job Mr. Ceviche." Said his assistant.

"Please, just Ceviche is fine, I'm not an uptight boss like Gorgonzola."

"Well anyways, that was the show this month, you are free."

"Great, and I think I know what to do with my free time."

And so he went off to get a plane ticket with a suitcase.

Some time later, Ceviche was back in his hometown, Marzipan City, he wore an adult version of his leotard, while also having a new haircut.

"The lesbian haircut looks good on you Ceviche!" Shouted a passing by fan.

"Thanks." 'Even though I never really wanted it like this.' He then walked down the old market street. 'Panini has gotta be here somewhere...'

That's when...

He stopped and looked down at a green cat-bear-rabbit girl that made him briefly recall a younger Panini. "Uh, yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes, who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Ambrosia, your best friend's apprentice."

"You're Panini's apprentice? Wow, so she's a master now...so how is she these days?"

"She's nuts." she spoke in a deadpanned tone. "She likes to treat me like a baby just because she never got married to this guy named Chowder."

"Poor Panini. Well that's why I'm here confess my love!"

"Her shop is down there."

"Thank you Ambrosia."

"Hopefully I'm finally free."

He rushed to her shop as fast as he could. 'Chowder's singing has stopped. That should mean he suffocated to death so I can finally make Panini mine.' He made his way towards the shop that he guessed seemed like it and made sure he took some breath mints and made certain his hair looked good.

"Panini! I'm baaaack, and I'm here to save you from your loneliness." he spoke up slamming the door open with a smile.

"Go away Ceviche!" called an older Panini who was surrounded by a huge crowd of babies and rocking one in her arms. "I'm busy."

"What in the..." Said Ceviche as Chowder and Scraps entered the room.

"Oh, hey Ceviche."

"Chowder...you're alive and with an apprentice?!"

"Yep, I fulfilled an inevitable destiny. Are you gonna fulfill yours and marry Marmalade?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Have you seen her? So disgusting!"

"I dunno, her use of make-up really improved since then...she might be prettier than me."

"Besides, last I checked she really missed you." remarked Chowder. "Actually, this reminds me of the times she'd chase you around."

"Please don't bring up a flashback."

"Too late."

Marmalade appeared behind Ceviche who jumped and crawled out of the way! The pig frog hybrid wore an adult version of her dress. She had bigger rounder breasts and ass than Panini and a rounder fat belly than Chowder. She didn't use too much make up, just a the right amount as Panini told her. No apprentice to be seen though. "Heeeeeeey lover."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" he spoke before jumping through the window and started dancing away.

"Ah, it's just like when we were kids." she sighed before jogging after him.

Ceviche pulled out a phone. "Hello? Assistant, get a plane ready immedi-" he was cut off as he tripped and landed on the ground. "Ow." Ceviche was about to pick himself up, but Marmalade caught him by the leg.

"I got you~"

"No...NOOOOOO!" He screamed! He tried to cling onto this part of the text, but Marmalade's love filled strength overwhelmed him. And now they were in Marmalade's cosmetics store. "I'm not your boyfriend!"

"You're right, you're my husband."

"Say what? I'm not that either!"

"Oh, you'll see just how right I am after we make Goat-Pig-Frog hybrids."

"Why can't you just go after some other guy?"

"Why should I? You're a dancing prince."

"Because I'm into Panini, remember?"

"Ceviche, give-up. She's with Chowder and he filled her with a baby army. Letting go will feel much better, trust me."

"No!" He pushed her away and ran!

Later at a bar...

"What am I gonna do now? I may be a master dancer but I lost my crush and now Marmalade is hunting me down."

"What's wrong with this Marmalade person?" Asked a weird cat that looked like Panini.

"Hey I know you, you're beta Panini."

"Borlotti. Also, why not just accept this reality? I mean, I have to unfortunately accept the reality that I don't exist." she sighed. "I may not like the guy, but at least I was something. But nope, they replaced me with a fangirl."

"But just look at her! Pig and frog? Gross! The mere concept of a pig and frog being in love is just so gross!" That's when Ceviche's stool spun around aggressively fast!

"Kermit, hold my purse, I gotta teach this punk a lesson." Said Miss Piggy, cracking her knuckles.

"You might wanna brace yourself, she takes boxing classes."

"Not the face!"

10 minutes of an ass kicking later...

"Ow..." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Wow, that was funny." Said Borlotti.

Ceviche got back up, some bones cracking, the pulling out a mirror. "She dented some of my make-up."

"Here, lemme help." Said Marmalade.

"Oh why thank-Marmalade!?"

"Hey horny." She said, while pinching the tips of his horns.

"How did you find me here?"

"I sensed somebody needed make-up."

"I don't need makeup, I have plenty already."

"Don't be silly, here, this will really brighten you up." She turned to open her makeup kit, but when she turned, Ceviche was long gone. "Oh poo, I had some really good blush for him."

"Hey, here's the script to this story so you can beat him to his next stop." Said Borlotti.

Hey, what do you think you're doing with our script?

"I had to make myself appear again in this scene."

Okay, now that you've had your spotlight, GET OUT! Back to the white void limbo with you! So anyways, Ceviche found himself in a dark alley.

"At least things won't get any worse." He said.

Wanna make things worse for this guy or too cliche?

Eh, do it.

Alrighty, that's when it started raining.

"Oh come on!" Ceviche walked down the dark alley and then on the other side saw families, couples, friends… 'I sacrificed so much time with my training, I never realized how alone I am.' he thought glumly. 'I never even bothered to ask any of my fans out cause I was so hung up on Panini.'

That's when a snail car splashed water on him! 'Even better, I'm lonely and wet.' He thought before walking down the streets of Marzipan City, jazz music playing as his tears and the rain became one in the same. Ceviche soon found himself at Marmalade's make-up store. He sighed before pushing the door open and walked inside.

"Yes? C-ceviche? You actually came to me?" She lied because of her taking a sneak peak at the script before I took it from her.

"I guess so, mainly cause of the rain."

"Doing the lonely walk huh? I know how it feels after I left my master." Said Marmalade.

"Just who was your master? I don't think anyone ever saw them."

"Trust me, we never did. But the point is, we can end each other's loneliness. Please, return my feelings."

Ceviche thought about it. After leaving Pate, it wasn't just Panini, it was any girl he was interested that said no. "I'm a little skeptical. I mean I still remember the time you tried kissing me for an entire two days."

"But isn't that love?"

"More like harassment."

"Oh, well what about when we were on a walk through the park."

"That was you trying to hug me when I was out for a jog."

"Boy Ceviche...the more you explain what really happened, the more ashamed I feel."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"But now that your mission is over, don't you want love? Don't you wanna feel what a kiss is like? Don't you wanna feel the embrace of sex?"

He turned bright red hearing that. "W-well..."

"Wait, are you a virgin?"

"Yes?"

Marmalade made a mad dash towards Ceviche, the guy had no time to react.

"She's 10 feet away, I totally have enough time to react."

Shut up and take have your 1st time like a man!

"Ahhh!" Ceviche was dragged all the way to Marmalade's bed.

"Let's have just as many babies as Chowder and Panini."

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"Can't we try and just have sex without actually trying to make a family?"

"Fine, at least you're finally giving in." She then thought. 'Maybe not now, but we'll have kids sooner or later."

"Plus I want us to take it slow, I've heard foreplay is amazing and I wanna feel what it's like."

"Okay, let's go." Marmalade said, taking off her shirt.

He stared at her breasts and gulped with wide eyes.

"What do you think? Not as fit as Panini, but I'm certainly bigger where it counts." she smirked swaying her chest a little with Ceviche drooling a little. "Like what you see?"

He nodded.

"Well take off your clothes, come over here and put your hooves on me."

He unzipped the back of his leotard which dropped down before she dropped her jaw at seeing his junk. "I know, pretty impressive, that leotard is just so tight for my little rammer." Ceviche's dick hung all the way down to his knees.

"Are you really a goat? Cause you're the size of a horse!"

"Trust me, I'm a purebred goat unlike the tons of hybrids in this city." he smiled before she moved over and gave it a small rub making him groan before his hooves moved and cupped her breasts. But it was proving kinda difficult because of her frog slime. "You're so slimy and sticky, how can I grab them?"

"Don't worry, I'll hold 'em up and you can put your face in between them." she held them up while he marveled at them and leaned in between pressing his face against them.

He nuzzled in as Marmalade kissed his forehead.

"How do they feel?"

"Like balloons filled with pudding." Ceviche then pulled traced a hoof down, grabbing her right leg.

"Oh you, go ahead and touch anywhere you want."

He then dragged his tongue from her chest to her legs, making her tingle. "Mmmmmmh, frogs legs and pork."

"And still sexy, don't forget that."

That's when Ceviche dragged his tongue towards her pussy.

"Oh!"

"If you want me to ease up on your pussy, feel free to pull on my horns."

"Go ahead, it feels nice."

Ceviche listened to her order as he started off lapping at her clit It was odd, but thrilling since the juices tasted extremely sweet.

She bit her lip, as he then traced the slit with his tongue. "Oh yeah, right there." She moaned, as he continued to lick faster.

'It tastes so sweet, is this meant to show she was the right one for me?' Ceviche then took it a step further and stuck his tongue inside.

"Oh! Naughty naughty."

He got rougher, as he licked all around inside her. She moaned and held his head while he took the chance to give her ass a pinch. She jumped a little bit, pushing his tongue deeper inside! "Ceviche, of Ceviche! I can't believe how good you are with your tongue!"

'Guess it comes natural.'

"If you go any rougher I'll cum!" she moaned while grinding her groin against his face.

'I want it! Splash me with the juices I've been denied for so long!' he thought while his tongue brushed against her clit.

"Oh my that guy in the clouds!" Shouted Marmalade as she drenched Ceviche.

He reeled back with juices over his face as she panted.

*Pant* Oh my god that was amazing!" Marmalade said before bringing Ceviche to her face. "Now that you've gotten a goos taste, let this piece of pork taste your goat meat."

"Just try not to bite."

"Don't worry, I wanna savor it." she got on her knees and licked her lips before giving the cock a slow rub.

Ceviche felt a jolt from feeling his dick get stroked by someone who isn't his hoof. He also noted how her hands weren't as slime covered as her breasts. "Wow, your hands are very smooth and not as slimy as the rest of your body, why is that?"

"I guess it's because of all my makeup. So much powder covering the slime." She explained. "You'll probably run away when you see me tomorrow morning."

Both felt a short laugh from that.

She gave it a firm grip and started rubbing it up and down with it slowly beginning to grow hard. 'He's even bigger hard...amazing!'

"Ah! Easy, I don't touch myself down there that much."

"Is that so? Well, I can't wait for you to hose me down." she chuckled while giving the tip a kiss. Followed by a slow lick across the entire length.

"Woah!" he jumped.

She savored his flavor before leaving a kiss mark on his balls.

"I-Is this a blowjob?"

"No, what I've heard from some of my more...horny clients, that I'm supposed to suck on your dick."

"So what would this be considered then?"

"Getting you wet and slippery?"

"Just checking."

Marmalade licked all around his cock before finally taking it into her mouth.

"YIPE!" Ceviche moaned as she licked while sucking. "Marmalade! T-This feels incredible!"

'Oh yay, I'm doing good.' she thought while reaching up to caress his balls at the same time.

'I told her to slow down, I don't wanna cum this fast!' Thought Ceviche. "He-hey, don't go so fast."

'Sorry, but it tastes way too good.' She couldn't control herself, as if some switch went off making her not listen and do what she wants.

"Ah! Marmalade!" Ceviche couldn't take it anymore as his seed shot into her mouth!

She relaxed her throat and hummed feeling it fill her mouth.

After that, he laid down panting.

"You ready to finish?" Asked Marmalade.

"Hang...on...for...a second."

"Okay, but when you're ready, I expect you to ram me."

"I'll do...more and show...you how flexible I am...as a dancer."

"Sweet." So Marmalade laid next to Ceviche as she waited for his 2nd wind.

"Does...it...taste...good?"

"Goat's milk has always been my favorite, ever since I met you." she smiled while rubbing his chest.

Sometime later, Ceviche was up and ready. "Let's do it!"

"You wanna be on top or bottom?"

"Top."

She sat down and watched him move over her while he moved his head down and surprised her by motorboating her chest. "Whoa! You really like my chest don't you?"

"What can I say, I love pork buns."

"Tee hee, no more food analogies, we're making the readers hungry."

"Who cares?"

"Fair point."

Then Ceviche placed his dick down near her belly button. Sliding it along down towards her pussy. When it rubbed against the folds he started pushing in.

Marmalade started to squeal.

"You ok?"

"Of course, I just feel so good right now!" she moaned as he kept on pushing inside.

"Okay, the whole thing is inside, and to make sure I can pull out, get on all 4's."

"You got it." She rolled around, twisting his dick a little bit as she was now on her hands and knees. "Go to town on me."

Ceviche happily obliged as he thrusted ferociously into her.

Marmalade let out a surprised yelp while the goat himself was blown away.

"Wow, I feel like I'll melt inside of you!" he grunted. "It's so small, snug, squishy, and tight!" 'Gotta be careful or I'll accidentally cum inside.'

"Oh yeah! Go on and stir me all up!" Said Marmalade, as he held on tight to her chest. "Squeeze my breasts more!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He said, thrusting faster!

"Whoa! I think you hit a very sensitive spot in there!" Said Marmalade, as Ceviche struck her G-spot.

When he did he gripped and squeezed her breasts at the same time. "Whoa! I think your frog slime is lubing me up! I feel like I'm moving faster than I should "

"Go faster! Pinch my nipples!"

"Hah, depends if your slippery body will let me hold them!" Ceviche did however move even faster, as his dick was twitching. 'That sounds like my que to pull out!'

"Go ahead and cum inside!"

"I thought we agreed, no babies this time!" Said Ceviche as he pulled out and shot his load all over Marmalade's back!

She panted and hummed feeling it. "I just wanted to enjoy a creampie, not get knocked up."

"I'm pretty sure those things are one in the same, and, I recall you saying you wanted just as many kids as Chowder and Panini earlier today."

"Well that would take a long time, I'm not part rabbit."

'Phew, she doesn't know frogs can also lay eggs. If she did, she'd be going crazy rolling them all over my sperm.' he thought while laying on her back and panting.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? Like Chowder, I'll embrace my own destiny and marry you."

"Aw, thanks."

"Only unlike him, how would you like to come with me on my tour?"

Marmalade gasped. "Oh my gosh! Yes!" She then enveloped Ceviche in a big hug.

Weeks later, it was time for Ceviche to hit the road once more.

"See yah Ceviche, have fun on your tour, with your new lady friend." Said Panini.

"Bye everyone." said Ceviche and Marmalade as their limo started rolling, only to be stopped next to Kermit and Ms. Piggy's.

"Hey guys, I got over it, a frog and a pig together is A-okay!"

They waved bye as Ceviche and Marmalade rode off to where their tour will take 'em. And thus brings closure to something that never happened in Chowder Grows Up.


	80. Female Krampus and Santa

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Krampus and Santa

Series: Holiday Icons

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-North Pole-

The arctic, a cold area full of polar bears, snow, and a long candy cane like pole….wait what?

A long pole with the North Pole sign on the side was visible in the area as we find a small village full of elves and reindeer, with the occasional living toys you find in tv specials. All of them getting ready for one day: Christmas.

(Inserts Santa Claus is coming to town music)

Ah yes, the most wonderful time of the year...except it wasn't Christmas.

(Music stops)

It was the day of Krampus, the taker of children and beater of naughty kids. Also called Krampusnacht or Krampus Night.

The elves, reindeer, and toys suddenly felt a cold wind pick up and had a dreaded feeling.

Clop clop clop clop.

They turned and saw a very tall figure in a tattered brown cloak, with long ibex horns that curve up its head, long black goat legs and clawed hands with a massive bag on its shoulders and a bundle of birch branches in a bundle in its left hand. It's long hairy tail swished around on the ground as a pair of dark yellow goat eyes peered out from under the hood.

To the elves and other holiday creatures, they paled seeing the ruler of Krampusnacht, Krampus. They moved out of the way while Krampus gave a low growl and even made a toy nutcracker pass out while holding out its claws.

The creature walked towards the main factory as it growled like a demonic goat.

(Inside)

The elves were drinking eggnog and making toys as the doors slammed open to reveal the demonic holiday icon. They jumped and turned with a few shivering as Krampus looked around and let out a chuckle. It moved forwards while keeping its gaze right at a door labeled Santa's office.

(In said room)

"Ho ho ho ho." chuckled the jolly saint nick himself while looking over a long list, on a computer mind you, for naughty and nice kids. Before you ask, he had to upgrade because computers do help keep them organized, plus it keeps it easy from getting blown away by an arctic wind. The only problem was the bugs, always the bugs. "Now let's see, George has been nice, Molly too, but Chad has been extra naughty since last year."

Knock knock knock knock.

He blinked and turned. "What is it?"

Another set of knocks was heard as the holiday icon saw a pair of familiar looking hooves from the crack of his door.

"Oh right." he got up and walked over before opening the doors. "Forgot it was that time again."

Krampus walked in while the door suddenly slammed shut. It looked at the man before stepping towards him.

"How was the trip?"

It looked up before taking off its hood to reveal a young woman's face with sharp fangs, long grayish black hair that looked disheveled and looked lit it never had a bath in its life, and a long tongue that stuck out a little before retracting back into her mouth. "Dreadful, my kind of weather."

"Well the list is over there, all neat and organized. I swear upgrading was a huge improvement compared to using a long piece of parchment."

She stepped towards the computer and started looking though it. "Mmmm, these new contraptions are useful but annoying."

"A little, but hey, if it helps make each year easier, I'm not complaining."

She just looked at the list while licking her lips at the names of naughty children. "We have a lot of naughty children this year, especially in some of the war torn countries."

"Well just make sure you don't miss one, last thing we need is another incident."

"That child was annoying, wanting to summon me to take his family for not being a Christmas family with good mortals, but then tries to take him instead." She grumbled. "That family was more annoying than your elves after seeing me take one of their own."

"You tried to spank him in front of his family." he raised an eyebrow.

"He deserved it for stealing cookies before dinner." She said. "I could've sent him to hell for anything more then that, and you know that Nick."

"Yes yes, I am aware of that, but have you ever considered easing back a little and just giving the naughty kids a fright? Like, show some magic or show them what they could be like if they kept it up."

She slowly turned to him. "If I did that then they would be thinking I'm some kind of ghost, and trust me, I had enough Ghostbusters references to last a century."

"So where's your chains and bells?"

"I'm saving them for later, when you come with me to find naughty and nice children." She said. "As per tradition on my holiday."

"Well luckily for you I kept Comet from shivering after last year. You know teasing the reindeer makes it bumpy when I'm on the sleigh right?"

"It builds character." She flatly said while finishing looking at the list and caused some rusted chains to appear from her sleeves with heavy iron bells attached to them as she put her hood back over her face. " **Now, I suggest you try and keep up.** "

"Ho ho ho ho, you telling me to keep up?" he smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

" **Yes, it is Nick.** " She said before becoming silent as she walked out of the room, with an elf screaming in fear.

"You're on."

(Later)

-Somewhere over the USA-

"Ho ho ho, the clear wind in my face and beard never gets old, how about you?"

Krampus rolled her eyes while sitting next to him in a much small sleigh that was used on this day. " **Yeah, I don't have a beard Nick.** "

"Well then how about your hair?"

" **That's better, and yes.** " She said as the hood fell off from the wind. "Especially with my entire body covered in hair."

"Might I suggest some new razors?" he chuckled.

She frowned. "I don't use razors, why do I need one when my fur keeps me warm in the cold realm I reside in?"

"It was a joke."

"Oh ha ha." She said while tapping her fingers on the sleigh. She then took a whiff and grinned. "Someone's naughty, and that person tried glueing a cat to a rocket."

"Well then we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

She smirked before putting the hood on and jumped off the sleigh.

'Always a showoff.' Saint Nick shook his head. 'Even when I was still a new icon she always acted like that.' He then recalled the day he met her all those years ago.

(Flashback)

-Alpine Region, 325 AD-

In the deep mountains, a young man with black hair and in a bishop's uniform and holding a wooden staff for support was feeling fatigued from the long march to the village on the other side of the mountains. He was Nicholas of Myra or Bishop Nicholas, a bishop of Constantine and currently a man that was trying to do god's work on earth.

He shivered from the cold wind and was trying his best not to fall asleep or else he would perish.

"Why must the village be on the other side of a mountain range?" He groaned while starting to feel his hands starting to freeze.

But as he tried to get up a rocket slope, he stumbled and fell down and landed on a rock near the bottom of the mountain. He groaned while feeling some blood dripping from behind his head. He tried using his staff, but it was partly broken and felt his body growing weaker.

As that was occurring, a blizzard began to form on the mountain as a figure walked by holding a bag full of something.

Ring ring ring.

'Bells?' He thought as the figure stood next to him as his eyes started drifting in and out of consciousness.

The figure looked over the man as the screaming of children was heard from inside the basket.

Nicholas felt his mind slipping as he heard something that shook him to the core.

" **Are you naughty?** "

(Some time later)

The bishop groaned while slowly coming to. But instead of feeling cold, he felt warm.

"Had a pleasant sleep?" Asked a feminine voice.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a ice cave with fur covering the entire entrance of the cave. He looked around before seeing a woman with goat like eyes, a curved set of horns, goat like hooves, brown and black fur that covered her large hips and B cup chest, sharp fangs, a long black tail, and long brownish black hair that reached to her hooves. In her hands was the head of a small child with half its head cut opened.

"You were out for a few days, and I almost had to eat you." She smirked.

His eyes widened before he scrambled to move, but hissed in pain. "D-Demon!"

"I have a name you know, it's Krampus." She frowned. "And I'm no demon, I'm a 'god'," she made air quotes with her free hand. "To the entire region."

"Lies! There is only one true god. Look! You...you have claimed a child's life!"

"He was naughty." She smirked. "I take those that are naughty, especially children. I punish them, eat them, drown them or send them to the underworld. But only today, my day of hunting." She then threw the head away and walked closer to him. "But you shouldn't move, you hit your head on a rock."

He tried to move again, but winced and held the spot while feeling some blood.

She moved closer and put a hand on his head. "Relax, I'm not going to eat you. I only eat naughty humans, not nice ones."

"Lies."

She frowned. "Trust me, I don't go eating nice people, that would be wrong. And you're a saint."

"I'm no saint."

"You're a saint, trust me, I can smell it."

'I must escape!' He thought as the woman walked away and bright back a pelt with a bears head on it and placed it on him.

"Don't move, I need to heal you and trust me, with your injury it will take ten days." She said before sitting next to him. "So don't go getting ideas."

"How do I know I can trust your words?"

She pulled a chain from her skin and took out a bell, which was made of iron, before ripping it out of the chain and put it in his hand. "Here, if the bell rings I'm telling the truth, if it doesn't I'm lying."

He grunted when she let go and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then tell me again, are you truly wanting to help me or end my life for some sick pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes. "I only eat or take naughty humans, and you aren't naughty in the slightest."

Nicholas frowned.

"Trust me Nick, I'm not a demon. I'm just a being that helps instill good behavior in humans."

The bishop looked at the bell before ringing it.

Ring ring.

"Oh fine, but how is killing children going to do anything short of helping?!"

"I eat the extremely naughty children, ones that are so disrespectful that even their parents would cry. The one I ate tried killing his family's cattle to spite his family."

He frowned. "That's still not how you should treat children."

"I've done this before you were born, and no one complains about it."

"You should change, the lord will make you repent."

"I do now know this god, but I'll make you a deal." She smirked. "If you can tell me one good deed a child can do that I can't name, I'll stop eating children and let you command me, if not I'll just send you back home and kept doing my methods in peace."

He frowned and set the bell down before looking at the ground. 'Think, I must be careful on how I word the answer.'

She smirked while knowing that she's going to win. "So want to test your luck?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Then tell me, what good deed can a child do that I can't answer?"

He drummed his hands on the ground before getting an idea. "Give a present to a stranger."

She blinked while trying to think of a good retort but came up with nothing. 'Wait...oh no.'

"Well? Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Krampus growled while hugging a little. "Yes, and as promised I'll stop eating children and be your servant." She then said. "But that's until you die saint, then I'll go back to eating naughty children."

Nicholas nodded. "Fine by me, Kramp."

"It's Krampus."

"Whatever you say."

She huffed while looking away.

(End of flashback)

'I still can't believe that when I became an icon that she didn't try to eat any kids until the eighth century.' Saint Nick thought as Krampus jumped back up onto the sleigh.

"I took him, and don't worry Nick, he's just going to be spanked this year."

"Good work."

She smiled a toothy grin. "Let's get the next one, So where's the next town?"

"A few miles from here, I recall that the names Balance."

"That's an odd name Nick."

"Oh and like our names are any different?"

She huffed. "Just drive."

(A little while later)

"Ho ho ho, we're here."

"Perfect, but….oh it smells so rich with naughty children and adults." Krampus said with a grin.

"Hmm, that's odd, last time I checked there were pretty good kids here." he remarked looking down at the neighborhood.

"My nose never lies, they are naughty people down there." Krampus huffed. "So I feel like taking all of them."

"Now hold on, let's just go with a few and see who is really naughty or nice."

"Fine, but if all of them are naughty I'm going to send all of them to hell and you owe me a candy cane castle."

"Alright, let's start with house number one."

She nodded before landing on the house and jumped down the chimney. She landed at the bottom and looked around the living room with Santa following.

Inside the house we find a small family sleeping in their beds, all except for a girl with brown hair who was sneaking around the kitchen for some ice cream.

'I'm going to eat my ice cream, I love ice cream.' She thought with a grin. 'Much better than broccoli.'

" **Naughty…** "

She blinked as her body stood on end. "W-Who's there?"

Clop clop clop.

She turned before getting dragged into a sack by chains with hooks on the ends. "Ahhhh!"

Krampus smirked while looking at her bag. " **Naughty, punishment drowning in ice cream.** " She then walked back up the chimney and back up to the sleigh.

"So what's her crime?"

She took off her hood. "Trying to steal food, after twenty times of being scolded in the last year."

"Angela?" he blinked. "Wait a sec there, I know this girl here does a lot of work for the whole neighborhood, and some of them are really old people who can't even cut their grass."

"She still tried to steal food, that deserves punishment Nick." She frowned. "Especially when she was getting ice cream."

"All kids do that."

"She was doing it every night."

He looked at the girl who was shivering inside the bag. "Angela, don't you know too many sweets can lead to cavities?"

"S-Santa? But it's not Christmas." She said in fear as some demonic toys started biting her arms. "Ah!"

"Krampus get her out of there." he frowned.

"Why? She's naughty."

"Yeah well I'm the one who memorized the list for the entire year, and I say she's nice."

She frowned. "I smell her naughtiness, and today's my holiday so I say she's naughty."

"Ah!" Angela cried out while tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I won't steal again, awawa!"

"Just let her go, I'm pretty sure just being in the sack is enough to shock her into being better."

Krampus grumbled before pulling her out and threw her onto the snow below, landing safely in a bush. "I still think she needs to be drowned in ice cream."

Santa sighed before his hands glowed with magic which he used to pick the girl up and lowered her down the chimney carefully. "Get plenty of rest Angela! I'll see you come Christmas!"

(At the next house)

"Ok, this is where Cody lives, nice lad, loves playing with his dog, but I do admit he does tease his little sister a bit much."

"And shaved her hair off." Krampus frowned. "And put glue in her nose."

He coughed and looked to the side. "True true, but he does help out at the animal shelter."

"After blowing up his hamster."

"That was an accident."

"Still counts after two years." She said while stomping her hoove a little on the roof.

Santa sighed. "Just leave him be."

"Grrr."

(Next house)

"This girl tried to bully people on the internet, very naughty if you ask me Nick."

"True, but in her defense, she DID talk it over and mention she was trying to get over her parents getting a divorce."

"And then she started playing with guns."

"Toy guns."

"And she did hurt a guy."

"In self defense."

"After she called him a bastard."

"Well he DID try to grab her chest at a party while she was a little tipsy."

"She drank fifty bottles, and as I recalled drinking is not a good idea since her parents didn't want her to drink at all!"

He opened his mouth, but closed it and sighed. "Ok you got me there."

She grinned before going down the chimney and grabbed her by the head before opening a small hole with flames coming out. " **Naughty to hell.** "

"Ahhh!" Screamed a redhead as she fell into the hole as it closed instantly.

Krampus jumped back up and smirked. "Hell for her."

"Next house." sighed Santa.

(Next house)

"Ok, I know that this kid was a pain in the neck with his mom." Krampus said. "And yelling at her is just rude."

"Yes, but at the same time she helps her friends out in school when they have some trouble."

"Who's supposed to be honored in the Bible again? The friends or the god damned parents?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well bishop?"

"Parents." he frowned.

"Yes so his yelling would violate that part wouldn't it?"

He sighed. "Fine, but don't send him to hell."

"It depends on his reaction to me." Krampus smirked before going down the chimney.

"I really gotta talk to her when she gets back."

A small teenager with a mullet grumbled while trying to look at his computer. "Stupid mom, she's not the boss of me."

Clop clop clop.

"Huh? What was that?"

Clop clop clop.

Creek.

" **Naughty boy.** "

"Huh?! W-Whos there? Wait is that you mom?" he called out to the hallway. "Cause if it is this isn't funny!"

Clop clop.

The door opened as a large figure walked in. " **Naughty.** "

"Holy shit!" He cried out before getting grabbed by the head.

It opened its sack and plopped him in as killer dolls started stabbing him in the ass and mouth.

"AHHHHH!"

(On the roof)

Krampus jumped up the chimney while smirking. "Two naughty children, a perfect day for me Nick."

"Yeah, before we go on any further, maybe you could take what I said earlier into consideration."

"What?" She asked as the boy screamed in his bag along with a cat. "Be quiet! The stuffed cat of doom is perfect for your mouth!"

"Look Krampus, how long have we known each other?"

"A few thousand years or more." She said while putting her bag on the roof and sat on it.

"Yes, and over the time the world's changed, has it not?"

"Not really, there's still evil men and children." She shrugged. "Just what are you getting at Nick?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should try and change things up. I mean look at me, I'm not the same man I used to be. My face is always seen when christmas comes, I wear red and white, and I live alone with reindeer, living toys, and elves who make toys, and most people forget I WAS a real person."

"Hello, I'm now considered a demon not a goddess." She deadpanned. "And people like my appearance."

"In the eighteenth century."

"The point is that I'm gaining back followers." She frowned. "And I got a movie."

"I had tv specials."

"Yeah yeah." She huffed. "I'm not going to change and that's final Nick."

"All I'm asking is to tone back on the whole 'sending kids to hell' part. Sure disciplining them and making it clear they shouldn't be naughty IS a great thing, but killing them off leads to heartbroken families after all."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "It just helps keep them from making the same mistake, plus I go after very naughty children that DESERVE hell."

"Ahhhh!" Screamed the kid from inside.

"Hey quiet in there and let the Jack the Rippers in the box bite your arms!"

"Yes, but it's still killing. Isn't there a chance you could just scare them hard to the point it gets the point across? I mean as kids they're still learning."

"They had their chances and look what happened, child killers, children becoming murders, and adults with more garbage in their heads then a garbage can. And don't get me started with the Nazis or the USSR, those were the WORSE! And I was still trying to get set up with the whole riding on your sled thing."

"I just mean kids who still have a chance."

Krampus sighed. "It's better to teach them young then letting them become killers."

"I get that, but how bad could it be to just ease up a little and see what they become like later on? Look, if it turns out my idea isn't working, I'll shut up and let you do your thing, no matter how brutal it is."

Krampus grumbled while looking at the bag. "Fine, but I'll be the one that gets the last laugh Nick. Mark my words."

"And if it shows my way DOES in fact help, then….you have to let some of the elves give you a makeover." he smirked.

She jaw dropped. "What?! But they don't know anything about being goth!"

"Exactly."

Krampus growled before looking away. "Fine! But if I'm right then you have to lose weight, all of it."

"Ha, jokes on you, I was planning on that." he smirked. "Then the deal is set."

She huffed. "You got a deal, now let's go before this kid starts screaming like a elf on drugs."

"That was one time."

"And yet he became a dentist." She smirked.

(Next house)

Krampus jumped down the chimney while looking around for any naughty people. But that was when she heard two teens fucking in the next room. She grinned and started to slowly head towards the sound.

"Ah ah ah ah!" A girl with short long hair moaned while being fucked by a muscular man with black hair in it. "Yes! More Mark more!"

"Yeah, you like that don't you babe?"

"Oh yes! I do!" She moaned.

"Then take it Mandy! Take my cock into your slutty pussy!"

Clop clop clop clop.

The two didn't hear the sound as Mark started slapping Mandy's ass.

"Oh~ More!" She moaned while a figure started to peer into the room.

" **Naughty.** "

The two started to slow down and turned before screaming as Krampus slowly opened the door.

It growled at them before pulling out a demonic walrus doll and paced it on them. " **A gift.** "

They looked confused as the creature walked out of the room, not noticing that the doll was moving its head.

"Um what the?"

" **NAW NAW!** " The doll called out before puncturing the girl's ass with its tusks.

"AH!"

" **NAW NAW!** "

"What the fuck is that?!"

"Get it off me Mark!" She screamed as Krampus jumped back up the chimney.

"How's that for punishment Nick?"

"Why a walrus?"

"Because it's the only option I had besides an Annabell doll. Plus it added variety."

He sighed. "When I said tone back, I meant something less….scarring, physically."

"Well they were fucking so I just wanted to warn them not to do it." She joked. "But hey at least no one died right?"

"Mark no! Oh god no!"

"..."

"..."

"...I'll go get it back." Krampus blushed in embarrassment.

"You know fucking isn't really naughty. If it's before marriage, sure, but everyone eventually does it."

She rolled her eyes while jumping back down the chimney and grabbed the walrus doll before jumping back up. "Whatever you say."

(Next house)

"Ok, now try to punish them WITHOUT actually drawing blood."

Krampus shrugged before jumping down the chimney and put her hood on as she walked around the room. 'I know just the thing.'

A small boy with glasses was playing some video games in his room while pantsless. 'Almost at 9999 points!'

Clop clop clop.

He didn't notice the sound as a figure left a small video game with the words _Snuff_ on it right near the door.

" **Naughty boy.** "

He mashed his fingers faster and faster.

" **Naughty.** " The figure said before knocking at the door and left.

He blinked before walking to the door and saw the game. "Huh? Must be a retro game."

(On the roof)

"So what did you give Jimmy?" Santa asked Krampus.

"A video game." She smirked as the sounds of screaming was heard. "Called _Snuff_."

He opened his mouth, but closed it. "Well, I'll admit that IS scarring, mentally, so it is less extreme, I think."

She grinned. "Ha! I win."

"The battle not the war."

(Next house)

"Ok, let's see how much more you can hold back without giving the girl here nightmares."

"That's simple, so much so I don't have to go in there." Krampus smirked as she took out a long stocking full of hot coals and threw it down the chimney. "There, all done Nick."

"Are the coals cold or still on fire?"

"Mmmm, didn't look." She shrugged as some smoke rose from the chimney.

"Wait, are you planning on burning the house down?!"

"You said not to harm the child so I'm not going to. Plus it has fire alarm right? That old house?"

Santa frowned at that.

"Don't worry they'll get out. I think?"

"Go get the stocking now."

She grumbled while jumping down the chimney and grabbed the object without causing a fire, even if it caused the tree to catch on fire. She got back up and huffed. "Better?"

"Yes, now get the tree."

She groaned. "You're impossible."

"And you're stubborn like a goat."

"Oh ha ha, real original."

(A while later)

"Ok, this is the last house."

"And what I heard, everyone in this house is naughtier than a pit of pit bulls."

"I'm not even gonna deny that."

"Then let's get this done and over with." Krampus smirked while licking her lips.

"Just no meaningless destruction, like the last fifty houses."

"Those were simple errors, really a condom monster isn't that bad."

"It had teeth."

"Meh, it did its job."

He sighed before the two jumped down the chimney, although it was tight at the same time.

"Gah! You're crushing my body Nick!"

"Sorry." He said before they got down and landed on the soot covered floor.

"Ah! Next time warn me before jumping at the same time!"

"I figured you were ahead of me."

Krampus grumbled while getting up and put her hood up. " **Let's get this over with so I can enjoy scaring your elves.** "

"You need a new hobby."

" **And you need to exercise.** " She said before walking towards the stairs.

The only problem was that no one was home that night, except for a mouse and a note saying they were at a party.

'Oh she's not going to like this.' Santa gulped.

That was when a car drove up as the parents and their three sons stumbled back towards the door looking very drunk.

"Uh oh."

"Ha, that party was fun." Spoke the mother while holding a bottle of beer. "Hic, let's get some sleep."

Krampus heard the voices while smirking darkly. " **Naughty as sin.** "

"Uh, I'm just gonna go over here." Santa hid behind the couch. 'No way I'm getting a front row seat to this.'

The door opened as they stumbled into the room and up the stairs.

"Mom hic, that was fun."

"Let's hic do it again."

"Alright hic, we'll do it tomorrow night." The father said while not noticing that bear traps were laid out on the ground.

Santa took a deep breath and shut his eyes, plugged his ears, and winced when they touched them.

SNAP!

"AHHH!"

Krampus smirked before opening her mouth to reveal sharp dagger like teeth. " **My first meal all night.** "

(One bloodbath later)

"Burp, ugh I think I ate too much." She groaned while laying on her back.

He sighed. "Well, I have nothing to say to that."

She burped again as a skull came out of her mouth. "Ugh, at least I'm not fat as you." She joked.

He facepalmed. "I don't get why I try. You stick to your guns no matter how many lives are ruined when it could be just as easy to take a wooden paddle and spank their bare bottoms all night."

She pondered on that notion. "I'll do that next year, but what are you getting at? All I did was bring them their just rewards for their own naughtiness."

"I just figured if I could slowly change you could be a little less….brutal, savage, sadistic, bloody, you get what I mean."

She shrugged while getting up. "I was born before humanity was born, so excuse me for being myself Nick."

He rolled his eyes.

"Also it's my nature, like yours is to be kind to children."

"Then you know why I just want you to tone it down. I mean...you get it already." he sighed. "I know it's you, I just figured you'd see how being a little nicer to kids who still have a chance to change might be more fulfilling."

Krampus blinked. "So you want me to be like you?"

"Well….no." he rubbed his head. "It's complicated ok? I just figured one day you'd get so much into it you'd go wild. And we've known each other a while and if that happened, I don't know what I'd do."

"...hello." She deadpanned. "I'm not a demon, I'm a goddess, meaning I can't control myself. So don't worry about my attitude, worry about the kids that aren't on my list."

"Fine fine." he sighed while getting in the sleigh.

Krampus looked at the former saint before saying. "If you want I could tone it down slightly, but only for you Nick."

"No, you're right, you can control yourself just fine. I'm being selfish by trying to change you when you're doing just fine."

She frowned and poked his nose. "It wasn't selfish, you were just worried about me. It was actually kind of sweet of you, especially when we have a long history together."

He smiled before the reindeer flew them off. "Thanks, but still, I'll consider our deal my loss."

"Yes and I'll enjoy seeing you thin as a twig."

(Timeskip)

"Oh Nick, what a surprise." Krampus said as she walked out of her cave. "I didn't expect you to visit me before the big day."

"Christmas is only two days away."

"And the day I wait for you to give me a nice pumpkin pie." She chuckled. "You know, you look less plump today."

"Well working out has really helped." he replied looking slimmer while rolling his sleeve up and showing some muscle. "The cold wind helps too, I'm so use to it I once went sledding in nothing but shorts."

"You remind me of that Santa from the Rise of the Guardians." She pointed out. "But enough of that, come in and get yourself comfortable."

He took a seat on the fur rug while Krampus sat down as well.

"So what's to occasion? Did the elves go on strike again?"

"Not since the 1700's." he remarked while looking at the ceiling. "I came by to tell you that, I'm thinking about changing things up at the north pole."

She blinked. "How so?"

"I've decided that I need someone besides tiny elves, toys, and talking reindeer. I'm gonna get me a wife."

"..." she blinked. "So you want a Mrs. Claus?"

"Bingo."

"So who's the lucky girl? Oh I know! It's the Tooth Fairy, is that right?"

"No, I haven't actually decided on who, just that it's time I settle down and get married."

"Really?"

"Yep."

She blinked while pondering the situation. "Mmmm, I wonder who would be perfect for you." She then got an idea. "How about Aphrodite?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I wanna have a woman who won't go around and try to sleep with the next hot guy she sees, meaning no open marriage."

"Then I got nothing Nick." She shrugged. 'Wait….' "What about….me?"

"Huh?"

"You know, I'm sexy, been with you for ages, healed you when you were sick and other such things." She smirked. "So technically I'm wife material."

He blinked in surprise. "Wait, so you're offering to marry me?"

"If you want. I'm fine if you don't want me to." She shrugged with a lick of her lips. "But if you want to wait for decades and decades before finding someone else, go ahead."

Santa blinked while feeling like Krampus was semi right.

Krampus smirked a little. 'If he says yes then I'll be very surprised.'

"Well….you DO make a fair point, but I never pegged you as the type to get settled down."

"I may be a goddess of punishment but even I need a husband, and trust me Nick, I'm not going to go crazy looking for husbands."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not a succubus."

'She's got me there.'

"But I am tempted to do something nice for you." She said while taking off her cloak and moved towards him. "So pucker up Nick."

He blushed at seeing her get up close to him while licking her lips. "What? You don't wanna wait till the ceremony?"

"What can I say, I'm naughty on occasion." She said with a grin.

He found himself on his back as her tail swished and leaned down near his lips. "I won't deny that my dear."

Chu~

She kissed him passionately while moving her tongue around his own.

(Omake)

Clop clop clop clop.

" **Naughty boy, where are you?** " Krampus said while looking around the large apartment building.

BANG!

" **AH!** " she cried out getting knocked back and held her stomach while a man in boxers stood there with a shotgun.

"Ha! I got you now Krampus!" He grinned. "You won't take me to hell you demon!"

" **Ugh…** " she groaned while feeling a painful sensation in her left leg.

"You took my cousin last year, well this time I came prepared!"

Krampus groaned again while the barrel of the gun pushed against the back of her head.

Click.

"Now I'll end you at last you monster."

"Ho ho ho!"

The man turned around and saw Santa Claus coming down the chimney. "Huh? But it's not Christmas…..wait. You must be here to help me kill Krampus."

"Well I'll be this sure is the scene." he remarked with a smile while Krampus glared at the man. "Isn't that the new shotgun you bought last month Rogers?"

"Oh yes it is, want to look?" He asked with a grin.

"No thanks, I actually came here for a naughty person." he pulled out a mistletoe and tied it to the ceiling and stood back. "That should help liven things up. Now, what were you gonna do with that gun?"

"I was about to execute the demon, cut off its skin and sell it to the Smithsonian."

Santa tapped his chin. "Hmm, interesting. Well before you do, I should be giving you an early present."

Roger blinked as Krampus growled in rage. "Sure thing Santa."

"Well then here you go. One little soul kiss from my boot up your ass!" he frowned before swinging up and slammed his boot into the man's ass before punching him in the jaw.

"AHH!" He cried out in pain. "S-Santa? What are you doing?!"

"Kicking the ass of the son of a bitch who shot my wife that's what!" he growled before knocking the guy against the fireplace and started to punch his face again and again. "Think you can shoot my wife on her night? Well guess again douchebag!"

"Gah, gah, gah!" He cried out while his face started to bleed out.

Santa then grabbed him and threw him towards the wall before pulling out a long bishop's staff with a hook attached to the tip and cried out a battle cry.

Krampus stood up and smirked while Roger found himself bleeding out over the wall and floor while pleading for mercy.

"Please, don't hurt me." He begged before getting grabbed and was hooked to the end of the staff. "Gah!"

"Have a ho ho ho day you bastard!" He growled before throwing him towards a wall, breaking the guy's head a little bit. "And happy new year."

He groaned while trying to get away, only for some chains to tie him up.

" **Going somewhere naughty boy?** " Krampus asked with a dark tone.

"Ah! No please god no! Please!"

Santa moved towards Roger while grabbing the discarded shotgun from the floor.

Click.

"See you in hell you naughty bastard."

"AHHHH!"

BANG!

Roger's face was blown off as the body slumped to the ground.

"Ho ho ho, boy, who knew I could be THAT brutal. I surprise myself sometimes."

" **It was ok.** " Krampus said while pulling her hood down. "But you should've shot his balls off first."

"It's was the spur of the moment." he crossed his arms. "I might be nice, but no one's gonna go off and shoot MY wife, naughty or nice."

She chuckled while giving him a kiss. "I like that about you, stern yet fair." She then grinned. "So want to help me clean the body up?"

"Well obviously, I've got some stuff that should get the blood out of the carpets in no time."

Krampus chuckled before saying. "Maybe semen as well." She then winked at him.

He blushed and coughed. "Uh, maybe hold off on that until after we get back to the north pole."

"Fine." She huffed. "But I'm going to be using the chains when we get to the bedroom."

'Oh that's going to be fun.' he thought with a dreaded feeling.

'Oh I'm going to enjoy making Nick dry as a chestnut.' Krampus thought with a grin.


	81. Molly and Gumball

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Molly and Gumball

Series: Amazing World of Gumball

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!" Gumball said as he and Darwin exit the school.

"I thought the weekend was never gonna get here." Darwin said with a happy tone.

"You said it, and now we'll get a chance to start our weekend long gaming marathon!" Gumball yelled.

"Yeah!" Darwin said before the duo high five each other. "Which one should we start with?" Darwin asked with an excited tone.

"There's so many I'm not sure myself." Gumball said.

Just then, the boys heard someone calling the feline's name.

"Hey Gumball!"

The boys stopped in their tracks before turning around to see who was calling said feline. Molly was heading over to them with a smile.

Gumball was wondering what Molly needed before speaking up. "Hey Molly, what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to come over and see if you might wanna come and hang out at my house."

Gumball and Darwin were surprise to hear that before Gumball spoke. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, my folks are out of time so it's just gonna be me in the house." Molly replied while still smiling. "I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come by and it can just be the two of us."

Gumball was surprised at first before shrugging. "Okay sure." He said.

"But what about our video game weekend marathon?" Darwin asked with a sad look.

"Don't worry Dar. We have all weekend to do that." Gumball said. "Lead the way Molly."

Molly giggled before motioning Gumball to follow her.

Gumball nods before looking at Darwin. "Tell mom I'll be be home later."

The two walked off while Darwin sighed and headed off.

It took about 30 minutes before the duo were at Molly's house.

"So this is your place?" Gumball asked as he looked at Molly's house. It looked similar to his, but was colored beige with green roof shingles while looking slightly bigger than his own.

"Wow." The blue feline said.

"What do you think?" Molly asked after giggling.

"Not bad, not bad." Gumball said before the duo entered the house. The wallpaper looked like wood and made it feel like a suburban log cabin. "Wow." Gumball said.

"Yeah, my parents are the outdoorsy kind." Molly said. "Wanna come to my room?"

"Sure thing." 'Wow, that was quick. I've only ever been in Penny's and Anais' rooms before.' Gumball thought before the duo walked up stairs.

All the while Molly felt herself giddy on the inside.

'Hope Gumball likes for what I'm about to give him.'

When they reached her room she opened and gestured him inside.

Gumball acknowledges it before going in. The room looked bigger than his and Darwin's with a large bed in the center. "Wow. Your room looks great." Gumball complimented.

"Thanks, make yourself comfy." Molly said before closing the door.

Gumball then decided to sit on top of the bed. He felt a bit relaxed from how soft it was.

"So I wanted to actually do something for you since it's just the two of us." Molly said while blushing a bit.

"Like what?" Gumball said with a confused look.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for saving me from the void." Molly said before sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh it was nothing Molly. It's good to have you back." Gumball said.

"Still, I think you deserve a reward."

"What kind of reward?" Gumball asked.

"Close your eyes." Molly said.

Gumball raised his eyebrow a bit before shrugging and closed his eyes. He didn't hear anything but her shifting on the bed before he suddenly felt something against his lips. Gumball had no idea what's happening before opening his eyes a bit. But then his eyes widen once he saw what was going on. Molly was kissing him with a blush on her face.

Gumball blushed like a tomato from that action. 'Holy cow! Molly is really kissing me!' He thought.

'Wow, his lips are pretty soft.' Molly thought while still blushing. Eventually she pulled back with Gumball shocked.

Said feline was blushing like tomato before speaking. "Okay, 2 things. 1) Wow, and 2) what was that about?

"I told you that you deserved a reward." Molly said after giggling.

"Well, I got that, but I just didn't expect you to kiss me." Gumball said while still blushing.

"Well, that's actually part of the reward."

"W-What's the other part?"

She looked away with a brighter blush.

Gumball wondered what she was gonna say. "Well what else is there?"

"Did you ever get... the talk from your parents?" Molly asked while still blushing.

"What talk?"

Gumball questioned with a confused look.

"The birds and bees talk." Molly said which made Gumball widen his eyes.

"Oh!"

"Listen Gumball I know you feel scared but listen. I...like you Gumball. Like a lot. But I know you care for Penny so I'm probably not girlfriend material to you. so think of it like this. What we do is like practice so that way you can wow Penny when it's you two." Molly said.

He blinked. "Wait, so you mean this whole reason to come over and be alone..."

"Was for me to spend time with you. I love you Gumball." Molly said with a blush on her face.

And like that Gumball felt everything in his mind shut off.

Molly was now worried if she had broke him. "Gumball?" She called. She nudged him and saw him fall on his side with his eyes glazed over. Molly continues to nudge the feline to see if he can wake up. "Oh no, it was too much!" Molly said with worried look before trying to think of a way to wake him.

She moved over and tried slapping him. "Come on Gumball. Wake up!"

A few slaps and he groaned and shook his head. "*Groans* What happened?" Gumball said.

"You passed out." Molly said before hugging him.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Gumball exclaimed. "Oh...wow."

"I'm so sorry Gumball." Molly said. "I didn't mean to make you pass out like that."

"I-It's okay. You just surprised me is all." Gumball said. 'Holy shit!' He thought when he remembered Molly's confessions. "Wait...so...you were serious?"

Molly nods while blushing. "Every word of it." She said with a tone that says she means it.

He gulped and blushed. "Uh...well...is it your first?"

Molly blushed a bit brightly before nodding her head.

"And you're positive about this?" Gumball questioned while wondering if Molly is still serious.

"Absolutely." Molly said with confidence.

He gulped. "Well, if you're sure, then maybe we could give it a try."

Molly's eyes beamed as she hugged him before speaking. "Thank you Gumball. And don't worry, we'll do it slowly and not rush things."

He gulped before she let go and spread his legs.

Molly blushed before speaking. "Ummm...Can you unzip your pants? I can't because..." She said before stopping as she motioned Gumball to look at her hands.

"Sure thing." Gumball said before he unbutton the top part of his pants before pulling the zipper down. He fished his dick out which made them both blush brighter.

Molly was amazed when she saw Gumball's dick for the first time. "Wow." She said while blushing.

"Um, are you gonna stare at it?" Gumball asked while blushing nervously.

"Oh! Sorry." Molly said in an embarrassed tone. "It's my first time seeing it."

"So what are you gonna do first?" he asked since he's only seen a minor portion of porn.

Molly blushed brightly before speaking. "Well first... I should start... licking it." she leaned down and gulped before sticking her tongue and lightly touched it against the tip.

Gumball shuddered a bit after feeling that. "Woah!"

Molly pulled her head back before speaking. "What's wrong?! Did I do something wrong? " She asked in a worried tone.

"No, that just felt...nice."

Molly sighed with relief before she went back to licking Gumball's dick.

Each time he groaned while making different expression features since this was different, yet great to him. 'Oh man. Molly's tongue feels so good.' He thought.

Molly had a different thought. 'Oh man, I hope I'm doing this right.'

It was only a couple a minutes before Gumball's dick stood tall and erect.

Molly kept on licking with Gumball groaning since it felt like his dick became more sensitive. She then surprised the blue feline by bringing her head to the head of Gumball's dick before she opens her mouth and swallows it before she starts bobbing her head.

"Woah! Ah Chihuahua!" Gumball yelped before he starts to enjoy it. "Your mouth is warm and wet!"

Molly mentally giggled as she continues to bob her head. 'Its salty and warm.' She thought as she was enjoying the taste.

Gumball groaned while gripping the bed sheets. It was only a few moments till Gumball felt his dick twitching. "M-Molly! Something's happening!"

Molly knew what was gonna happen which made her bob her head a little fast.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Gumball yelled before climaxing in Molly's mouth.

The girl tried to relax, but had no idea this much would come gushing out. Some of it escaped from her mouth. She slowly pulled her head off with some of the stuff hitting her in the face.

It was a few moments before Gumball tapped off. He panted with wide eyes while Molly wiped some of the stuff off her face. "Y-You...okay... Molly?" Gumball asked while panting.

She nodded while looking at the sperm. "Yeah, but it's so sticky."

"That was one heck of a blowjob. How'd you do that?" Gumball asked.

Molly blushed a bit brightly before speaking. "I uh... watched some... porn movies and... did a little practice with a banana."

"For real?" Gumball asked with a surprised tone.

"It took a lot of practice." Molly said.

Gumball was still surprised before speaking. "Well it was a great blowjob."

"Thanks." she blushed with a smile.

Gumball blushed as well before speaking. "So... what's next?"

"Well, do you want me to swallow it? I heard some guys like that." Molly asked.

Gumball was surprised to hear that. He would say no... but he did want to see it. "Sure." He said.

She opened her mouth to show the sperm inside before trying to force herself to swallow it all.

Gumball watched with a surprised look before thinking. 'Whoa! She's actually doing it. And call me crazy... but I feel turned on from that.' He thought before feeling his dick get hard.

Molly had a different thought as she swallowed the feline's cum. 'Oh my god! It's so thick and creamy, it's like trying to swallow cream soup.'

It wasn't long till all the cum in Molly's mouth was gone. She panted while licking up any left around her lips.

Gumball was still surprised after seeing that before speaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Molly said with a smile.

Gumball smiles back before speaking up. "So... what did it taste like?"

"It was salty and thick, like soup." Molly commented.

Gumball didn't know how to respond to that before speaker. "So what's next?"

"Well, I could either use my...vagina, or...you..." she muttered the rest of the sentence.

Gumball blushed brightly when he got the idea before remembering what happened in the porn. "You want me to... lick you?" He asked.

"I-If you want." Molly said.

Gumball took a moment to think before he made a decision. "You know what? I'll definitely do it."

"Wait, really?" Molly asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah. I mean fairs, fair. Plus I'm curious on how it tastes." he replied. "Now it's your turn to lay on your back."

Molly blushed a bit after hearing that before she did what Gumball said.

Before the feline did anything, he starts taking off his clothes before tossing them on the floor. He moved over near her while she spread her legs open. He then saw Molly's folds, and was surprised to see it a little wet. "So this is what a vagina looks like." Gumball said after taking a closer look.

"D-Don't stare please." Molly said while blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Gumball said. He then took a deep breath before he took out his tongue and started licking Molly's folds.

Said dinosaur jumped with an 'eep!'

Gumball pulled back a bit before speaking. "You okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it just felt sensitive." Molly replied.

Gumball understood before he resumes licking the dinosaur's folds. But he went gentle on it.

Molly turned crimson and tried to keep from moaning out loud since his tongue was rough.

Gumball continues to lick Molly's folds before thinking. 'You know, at first it taste bitter. But after awhile, you get use to it.'

"Ah! Oh! Eeh!" Molly moans after she starts enjoying it. She quivered with each lick while Gumball was starting to get into it.

The the blue feline remembered something the one of the porn videos he watched before he surprised Molly by sticking his tongue in the dinosaur's pussy.

"Ah! G-Gumball?" Molly calls.

Gumball did hear her but didn't want to stop licking. He spread her folds and wiggled his tongue which made her jump.

"Ah!" Molly moans again. "G-Gumball!"

Hearing the dinosaur call his names was music to Gumball's ears. He started to slide his tongue in even deeper.

Molly shudders from that feeling before moaning a bit loud. "Oh yes! More!"

It about a few moments later, Molly felt her climax approaching.

"Gumball! I feel weird!" She said.

Gumball knew what was gonna happen before he resumes licking Molly's pussy to make her climax.

She moaned louder while pressure started building up. After about a few more licks, Molly yelled out. "C-CUMMING!"

Gumball leaned back and got a face full of her clear fluids which gushed out all over. He was surprised by that before Molly stopped squirting.

She panted with a dazed expression. "O-Oh... Gumball... Wow." Molly said while panting.

"How was that?" The feline asked while panting as well.

"So...good..." Molly said with a pleased look. "Your tongue...was amazing."

Gumball blushed a bit before speaking. "W-Well... your vagina tastes...good."

"Thanks." Molly said with a blush.

It was a bit quiet between the two before Gumball spoke.

"So... Do we go all the way?"

She nodded.

Gumball blushed before taking a deep breath. "Okay. Just keep laying on your back." He said before he got closer. 'Oh man, this is it. I'm gonna actually lose my cherry!'

'Today's the day I give Gumball my first.' Molly thought.

Gumball then lined his cock up at Molly's folds before speaking. "Y-You ready?"

"Uh huh." Molly said.

Gumball remembered that this is Molly's first time so he has to be careful.

He slowly and gently inserts his dick in the dinosaur's pussy.

She bit her lip as she felt it.

Gumball shuddered as he felt his dick inside. It wasn't long before the feline's dick reached Molly's hymen. "I heard this might hurt, is that true?" Gumball asked.

"Y-Yeah it does." Molly said. "Just go in fast and don't move around." Molly instructed before she took a deep breath and braced herself.

Gumball held onto her before pulling back and pushed in with a grunt before feeling it break before Molly screamed out in pain.

"Gah!" She screamed a bit before tears start to leak out. "FUCK! That hurts!"

Gumball was shocked to hear that. Though he can't blame her since she said it hurts. He then thought of something to help her ease the pain by kissing her on the lips.

She gave a muffled cry and tried kissing back while the pain racked her body.

Gumball continues to kiss Molly before thinking. 'I hope this helps. But man her lips feel good. Plus, I never thought of this before, but Molly is cute.' He thought before slipping his tongue in the dinosaur's mouth.

She moaned and tried kissing back just as much while slowly calming down. It only took a few moments till Molly starts to feel better. She broke the kiss and panted with a nod.

Gumball acknowledges it before giving Molly another quick kiss before he starts thrusting a bit in Molly's pussy.

She moaned while he groaned from the warm insides.

'Oh man, Molly's vagina feels so snug and warm. I wish I can stay in there forever.' Gumball thought while thrusting.

"Gumball! Oh Gumball!" Molly moans as she said the feline's name before she wrapped her legs around Gumball's waist to make him thrust deeper. "Oh yes!" She screams.

Gumball groans and moans with each thrust while thinking something about Molly. 'Her moaning is really cute!'

It was about 5 minutes later till Gumball felt his dick twitching.

"I'm gonna cum again!" "M-Me too! Let's cum together!" she moaned without letting go.

After about a few thrusts later, Gumball grunts before yelling out. "C-CUMMING!" He yells out before he came hard inside Molly's vagina.

If you had x-ray vision, you can see Gumball's cum going to Molly's womb.

"AHHHHH!" she cried out feeling it pool inside. Molly then climaxed on the feline's dick before holding him a bit tight as Gumball continues to climax. "GUMBALL!" The dinosaur screamed.

It wasn't long before the duo finally stopped climaxing. Both panted and tried to get their breaths back.

"Oh... Gumball. You were... amazing." Molly said while panting.

"So...were...you." Gumball said while panting as well.

"I love you Gumball." Molly said before she brought her lips to the blue feline's.

He blushed hearing that and tried kissing back with what little strength he had left.

The two kissed before for a couple of minutes before their lips separated.

"Wanna take a nap?" Molly asked while feeling a little tired. Her answer came from seeing Gumball already snoring and drooling a little. Molly giggled before she wrapped her arms around said feline before she kissed his forehead before speaking. "Sleep well Gumball." She said before shutting her eyes.

(Later)

Gumball stirs a bit before he starts opening his eyes a bit. "Huh? Wha...where am I?" He said before his eyes widened a bit when he saw Molly and noticed that he was naked before he starts to remember what they did and what Molly said. "Holy...shit." He muttered.

Molly sighed as she begins to wake up. She let out a yawn before seeing Gumball awake. "Hi Gumball. Was your nap good?" Molly asked with a kind smile.

"Uh huh." Gumball replied with a slight blush.

"So, wanna do this again?" Molly asked while still smiling.

"Big time." Gumball replied with a smirk.

(Later)

It was nighttime and Gumball was exiting Molly's house. "You were awesome Molly." The feline said.

"See ya at school." Molly said before she gave Gumball a surprise kiss on the lips.

Hr smiled and kissed back before waving her bye and headed off. It only took almost 30 minutes before Gumball came back to his house. When he did he did a victory dance while feeling on top of the world.

'Oh man being with Molly was awesome. I definitely wanna come back to her place later.' He thought.

(Later)

It was Monday and Gumball and Darwin were in Miss Simian's class doing some school work.

Gumball then noticed that Molly's seat was empty. 'Huh, that's weird, I figured she'd be here on time. Honestly I was hoping we could have a quickie in the janitor's closet again.' He thought.

That's when he heard Principal Brown call his name through the speaker. "Gumball Watterson, come to my office immediately."

The students all looked to Gumball wondering what he did.

"Aw man." Gumball groaned before he got up and starts heading to the Principal's office. 'I didn't even do anything.' He thought.

It only took a few minutes before he reached the door and knocked on it a couple of times.

"Come in." Said a voice that belonged to Principal Brown.

Gumball gulped before he turned the knob and entered. His eyes then widen in surprise when he saw, his Nicole, Richard his dad sitting in the chair.

And apparently Nicole looked very upset with him.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Sit down Gumball." Principal Brown said.

He walked over and took a spot nervously. "Okay. I don't know what's going on, but I didn't do anything wrong today." Gumball said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Gumball said with his arms crossed. "What am I being accused of?"

That's when Principal Brown sighs before yelling out. "Send them in!"

He turned and saw Molly walk in followed by two people who look like her, but bigger. Gumball was surprised to see her before speaking. "Molly? What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked with a worry look.

She looked away while the other two though looked pissed.

"You tell us boy." Said Molly's Dad.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked in confusion.

"You knocked up our daughter!" The mother yelled.

Gumball's eyes widen in shock after hearing that. "What?!" He yelled with a surprised look.

"You got one of your classmates pregnant." Nicole crossed her arms. "Molly's parents had her see a gynecologist and they confirmed it. Meaning you had unprotected sex!" Nicole yelled while Richard just fainted at the news.

Gumball paled while seeing flames in his mom's eyes. "Um...oops?" Gumball said before he starts backing up a few.

"Oh no you don't young man, you're gonna take responsibility for doing unprotected sex, especially when you're still in school!" Nicole said as she got up and and start walking towards him.

He paled before bolting for the door.

"Gumball Watterson... GET BACK HERE!" Nicole yelled before she ran after him.

"See ya later Molly!" He yelled.

Molly was surprised to hear that Gumball was gonna see her later.

"You stay away from our daughter punk!" Molly's dad yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Gumball yelled.

"I swear Molly, what you see in that cat makes no sense." remarked her mother.

Molly ignored what her mom said as she rubbed her stomach. 'I wonder what we should name it?' She thought with a happy look on her face.


	82. Pyrrha, Cinder, and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Pyrrha, Cinder, and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a calm day for the students of Beacon, well except for a strange aura covering the school like a fog. It almost felt like a deadly one that could end anyone if they happened to make the wrong move.

And it didn't help that the source of it wasn't just one, but two. But where were they you maybe asking? Well….

'Why do I feel so nervous?' Jaune asked himself while a redhead and a black haired girl was watching him from two different corners of the hallway. He shivered and rubbed his arms while said girls kept following him without notice.

'Jaune.' Pyrrha thought while smiling a little as an aura was emanating from her body.

As for the second aura….it wasn't Ren or Blake. Not even Ruby for dust sake.

Cinder looked on with a grin while expelling a dark aura that combined with Pyrrha's, making the deadly fog like aura that was sweeping around the entire school.

Now you're wondering why these two women were doing this? Is that right? Well it's simple, they're looking at their crush.

Pyrrha was self explanatory, she got tired of being silent on the matter of her feelings and decided to be more forward, in a stalker sorta way since she got some tips from Nora and this would help her figure out more on Jaune to get him to be hers.

As for Cinder, it was different. Now you see even if one's a villain like her, sometimes a bit of luck can change anything or anyone. And in this case, a group vote for keeping said boy from becoming a threat grew to become something more. Which was kind of ironic as she was taught to not fall in love like a little school girl yet now she's a stalker with dark intentions to anyone that gets in her way.

In summary, both girls like him but are at that stage where being silent was out of the question and actions were the key to victory.

'Alright, Jaune's heading to our room, meaning maybe I can catch him off guard with a smile and warm welcome.'

'Drat.' Cinder thought. 'He's heading to his room, I need to get ahead of him and stall him.'

Both attempted to rush towards the boy but he went into the room and caused the two to crash into one another. They groaned before seeing the other and jumped up with frowns.

"What are you doing here Nikos?" Cinder frowned.

"Heading to my room, what are you doing here Fall?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you sure seem to be in a rush to not see me."

"I should say the same for you." She frowned while crossing her arms. "Now stand aside Nikos."

"I think not."

"I mean it, get out of my way."

"No."

Both glared at each other while the aura around them became visible to on lookers.

'Just why is she going down this exact hall? Her room is in another hall.'

'Nikos, I'll make sure your body is never found.' Cinder thought with a dark frown.

That was when Ren walked by and saw them. 'Nope, not getting into this mess.'

With Jaune he felt a sudden chill. 'What's going on?' He thought while Nora was busy drinking coffee.

"Yum! This is so good! Oooh! I see stars!"

"Shit!" he jumped under his bed for cover. "Nora! You can't have any of that!"

"Why?" She asked before grabbing her hammer and started playing whack a mole with the floor. "WHACK! I'M THE QUEEN OF PANCAKES!"

'That's why.'

(With Pyrrha)

'Fall, just what are you up to?' She thought while walking into the room. "Hey Jaune...Nora?!"

Said girl turned to her while smashing the walls with her hammer. "Hey Pyrrha, I'm just doing a little redecorating!"

"Help." Jaune said from under the bed.

SMASH!

"Ha! I'm so good at this!"

"What happened Jaune?"

"Coffee." He squealed as Nora smashed his bed to bits. "Ah!"

"Oh Dust."

"Ha ha! This is so much fun!" Nora laughed before getting thrown out of the window by Pyrrha's semblance. "Ah! I regret this!"

Jaune sighed with relief while crawling out. "Thanks Pyrrha."

She smiled. "Anytime Jaune." 'Oh that feels so good.' She then saw Jaune grumbling.

"Looks like I have to get a new bed."

"You can use mine Jaune." she quickly said with a smile.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

Pyrrha nodded. "And if you want I'll sleep on the floor for however long it takes to get a new bed." 'And so I can see his cute body sleeping from a lower vantage point.'

"Um...I'll ask Ren if he wants to share a bed."

"I insist, I just had the sheets cleaned and pressed."

Jaune sighed and noticed she was smiling a little too wide. "Um...oh is that Ren I hear, I'll just go see what he needs." He then ran out of the room quickly.

Pyrrha frowned, but moved over to Jaune's broken bed and took the sheets before inhaling them with a happy sigh. "Oooh, cherry shampoo."

(With Jaune)

'Ok, that was weird.' He thought while feeling deeply disturbed by the smile. 'Why was she even smiling like that? She looked like an evil clown!'

That's when he felt two lumps hitting his face.

"Oh, Arc, what are you doing with my chest?" Cinder asked with a false frown.

He went wide eyed and saw his head against her chest making him jump back. "S-S-Sorry!"

"It's fine." She said while internally squealing. "You didn't mean to."

He blushed while looking away. "O-Oh."

She moved closer to him. "So Arc, do you mind if we discuss some business over a little dinner? Particularly at seven tonight?"

"Wait, what?" 'Did she just ask me out on a date? Right after I just ran into her breasts?'

"It may seem out of place, but since nice we are team leaders I think it would be good to discuss a suitable alliance for the future." 'Among other things~'

He blushed again while not knowing that his only female teammate and teacher was looking from behind a corner right behind him.

'Oh hell no!' She thought in rage.

Cinder moved her finger around his cheek. "So care to join me tonight?"

"Um…." he looked around before saying. "Huh? Is that Ruby calling me? Oh no she ate ten cookie jars! I'll save her!" He then rushed off in the opposite direction.

'But isn't Rose's room is the other way?' She thought with a confused look.

'Yes! Good call Jaune!' Pyrrha thought with a grin as Cinder walked away. 'That skank!'

'Better change strategies.'

(Later)

Pyrrha stomped towards Cinder's room while looking rather cross. When she got there she banged on the door. "Open up!"

She opened the door while in a pink nighty with cows on it. "What? Oh Nikos, what do you want?"

"I came here to say one thing and one thing only. I saw what you tried, and it's not gonna happen again, got it?"

Cinder frowned. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, and I'll do it more if you do anything else with Jaune."

"This is a free kingdom."

"That it is, but you aren't allowed to see Jaune or even talk to him."

Cinder crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Care to tell me why?"

"Just don't." She narrowed her eyes.

"You are acting irrational, now leave or I'll call Mercury and Emerald."

Pyrrha frowned before walking backwards. "Stay away from Jaune, Cinder Fall, or I'll show you how a champion really fights."

"Well we'll just let that be decided by Jaune." she smirked before closing the door.

"Who was that?" Emerald asked while yawning in her green nightwear.

"Nikos."

"Huh? What about, was it the plan?"

"No, it wasn't about the plan." she crossed her arms. "Let's just say she's become an annoyance."

She nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Cinder smirked while making a glass sword appear in her hands. "Pest control."

(Much later)

And thus the Nikos-Fall war started. From little pranks to full on brawls, the two girls were literally at each other's throats.

As for Jaune, he was completely ignorant of the so called war. Although Ren DID notice something being off.

"Jaune."

"Yes Ren?" Jaune asked while eating some pizza.

"Have you noticed that Pyrrha seems more stressed as of lately?" Ren asked while eating some dumplings that ironically Nora made for him. 'Huh? Kind of salty this batch.'

"What do you mean?"

"Like she's been very stressed and agitated." He said with a sweatdrop. "Haven't you noticed?"

"Not really, I've been too busy keeping Nora from coffee for the last two weeks."

He sweatdropped. "Maybe notice how she seems slightly jumpy?"

"She was?"

"She has and that worries me."

"Pyrrha's fine, she's a great huntress after all." Jaune said with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean she's been acting like Ruby with a sugar rush."

"Now you're just being silly."

Ren sighed while finishing the dumpling. "Just be careful, I don't want you to get polarized to a pole by your underwear." 'Weird, it tastes like silk.'

"That sounds ridiculous." He said while Ren felt something in his mouth and pulled out a pink cloth with a line going down it.

He blinked while Nora walked by and whispered.

"Hope you like it. I put extra juice and stuffing inside." She giggled. "Oh and have you seen my panties? I kind of misplaced them."

Ren felt his eyes roll back in his head before falling back and passing out.

"Renny?"

Jaune blinked while feeling a sensation of getting pulled overcoming him as he went flying out of the room. "Ahh!"

"Later Jaune." Nora waved while giggling perversely. "Renny~"

(Elsewhere)

Jaune went flying as he almost hit a few people in the process. "Wha! Help!" That's when he went crashing into Pyrrha's chest plate.

CRASH!

"Ow." he winced before moving back and rubbed his head. "Sorry Pyrrha."

"Oh it's fine, but are you ok?" She asked while looking him over. "I didn't mean to use my polarity on you."

"I'm ok." He said while looking like his nose was bruised.

'I didn't mean to hurt him, but maybe I could use this.' Pyrrha thought while touching his nose and moved back as the boy winced in pain. "Do you want me to get some ice for that?"

"That sounds good." He said while not knowing that Cinder was walking by and had a bow in her hands.

'Take this Nikos!' she thought pulling an arrow back before seeing Jaune was in the way. 'Get out of the way!'

Jaune and Pyrrha walked off while Cinder started to fume.

'I'll get her next time!' She thought while breaking the bow with her bare hands.

(A little while later)

Jaune sighed as he touched his nose, which was still red from inflammation. All the while not noticing that someone was sneaking in from the window. "Thank dust that Pyrrha got me some ice but why was she so...smile happy?" 'And when is she coming back from training? It's been two hours now.'

"Hello Arc."

He jumped and almost fell on his face as he saw Cinder sitting next to him. "Cinder?! H-How did you get in here?!"

"The door was opened." She lied.

"But, I was just looking at it."

"You must have zoned out for a minute."

Jaune blinked. "Um, I'm not going to question that, however, I'm confused for why you're here."

"Oh I just wanted to say hi, I saw you getting your nose bruise so I thought I'd help get it all better." 'Among other things.'

"Well thanks, but Pyrrha already got me some ice and it's helping already."

She smiled falsely while trying not to get angry. "Oh? Well I thought it would be nice, after all I am good at relieving pain." 'NIKOS!'

"Well what else could you do?"

Cinder moves closer to him and started to rub his nose gently. "I can do this Arc."

He winced at that, but it didn't hurt really thanks to the ice which numbed it.

"Don't worry, I'm very careful." She said while moving in closer as her chest brushed against Jaune's chest. "And if your a good boy I'll even get you some ice cream." 'Can't believe I said that but for him, I'll stomach my vomit.'

He blushed at how close she was and gulped. 'Is she asking me out on a date or something?'

As this was happening, they didn't know that Pyrrha was Outside the door and heard everything.

She shook with anger while looking like a demonic Grimm. 'Fall, you little homewrecker!'

"How's this feel?"

"Um it actually feels nice." He said while a dark aura erupted from the front door. 'What's that?'

"Since I'm here, why don't I rub your back, just in case."

"You don't have to."

"I insist, so lay on your back."

Jaune hesitantly obliterated while Pyrrha looked ready to kill someone.

'I'm gonna shove my spear through her skull!' She thought as Cinder started to rub Jaune's back.

'This feels nice, plus he has surprisingly toned shoulders.' Cinder thought while very tempted to rip his clothes off.

Jaune tried to keep cool and relaxed while closing his eyes. He sighed while not noticing that Cinder was moving closer on his back.

'FALL!' Pyrrha roared in her head. She opened the door and focused her polarity on Cinder's belt which caused it to slid off with her pants drooping down a little.

Cinder blinked before looking down. 'What the…..NIKOS!'

Jaune felt Cinder quickly get off and saw her holding her pants for some reason. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." She said with a blush. "Um maybe we should do this later, in my room?"

"Um…"

"Great then I'll see you at seven." She interrupted as she ran out of the room quickly. She ran by a smiling Pyrrha and scowled.

"...was that a date?" He asked himself with a blush.

"Hey Jaune." Pyrrha popped back in. "How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm fine." He said while not noticing her very dark smile. "So how was training?"

"It was fine, but did you see anyone while I was gone?"

He gulped. "N-No."

She took out her spear. "Alright, but I still want you to do ten hours of training."

"But shouldn't I keep it easy with the nose?"

"You don't need your nose to use your shield and sword, do you?"

"Not really."

"Then let us start." She said while smiling widely and like a very rage filled Yang.

(Some time later)

Jaune panted while laying on his back with his weapons on the sides. "No...more….."

"Come now, I was going easy on you." Pyrrha smiled. "Right now is where the real training begins."

He panted while not noticing that Cinder was watching from behind a tree.

'Hmm, seeing him all sweaty is perfect, and I can use this to show him he doesn't need to rely on her for some training.' She thought with a grin. 'But I need to get him away from her.'

Pyrrha ran towards Jaune with her spear and almost speared him in the face.

"Ah! Pyrrha!"

"It's time you learn how to parley a weapon."

He quickly grabbed his shield and blocked the tip before pushing it aside and felt her foot push on his chest. "E-Easy there!"

She pushed the foot down hard while smiling darkly. "Sorry Jaune, but I'm not going to let you slack off and die in battle." 'Not until I say so that is.'

"But isn't this a bit much? I mean I can hardly move!"

"Well then tell me this, do you think in battle you'll have time to get a break or catch your second wind?"

"Um..maybe?"

She stomped on him. "Wrong!"

"Gah!"

"You need to realize in any battle, your life's on the line. That's why I'm taking this so serious, it's because I care."

Jaune groaned while feeling the wind leaving his body. 'What's going on?'

Cinder saw enough and shot an arrow at Pyrrha, but hit a tree by mistake.

Pyrrha saw and turned before scowling at seeing Cinder and got off Jaune. "What do you want Fall?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure that Arc doesn't die from you." She said with a frown.

"It's called training, now leave."

"What's the rush? I was enjoying the show." she walked out. "But if this is training, I think he should have another trainer who won't kill him."

"I'm not letting you train Jaune."

"That wasn't a request." She frowned. "Now let me train Arc, alone."

Pyrrha eye twitched before yelling out. "Fuck no!"

"Then it seems I'll have to fix that, permanently."

Both growled as Cinder pulled out two glass swords and charged at each other.

Jaune blinked while looking very confused and worried. He saw them get into the fight and had to crawl away slightly to try and get his stamina back.

(One fight later)

Both girls panted while covered in blood and cuts. But when they turned to the spot were Jaune was, well…

"What the?!"

They went into a frenzy.

"Look what you did! You scared him away!"

"I did not Nikos! That was all your fault!" Cinder growled.

"My fault?! You started this!"

Both growled before getting an image of Jaune getting kidnapped by a rabid fan girl in their mind. And that fan girl was Ruby.

(With said girl)

"Achoo!" She sneezed while cleaning her weapon. "Huh, I got the sniffles."

"Having a cold?" Yang asked while a massive aura of hate enveloped the school again.

"I don't know." Ruby said before hearing a stampede from outside.

" **RUBY ROSE!** " Yelled two voices from outside.

They turned and saw the door get kicked off with Pyrrha and Cinder looking livid.

" **WHERE'S JAUNE YOU BITCH?!** " They roared in rage while pointing their weapons at her.

"Huh? What are you?"

TWANG!

A spear and a glass arrow embedded itself in the wall next to Ruby's head. She paled while Yang stood up with a frown.

"What's the big idea Pyrrha? You could have taken Ruby's head off!"

"I don't care." She growled. "Now where's Jaune?"

"H-H-He's not here." Ruby squeaked out.

"Then where is he?" Cinder frowned while taking aim again. "And if you lie I'll make sure you lose more than a few hairs."

"You either put that bow down or it goes where the sun don't shine." glared Yang cracking her knuckles.

Cinder frowned while moving it down slightly. "Where is he?"

That was when Blake walked into the room and blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Blake! Help, they're crazy!" Ruby cried out in fear.

They turned to her and frowned. "Where is Jaune?"

"In the library, I just helped him with finding a book."

"What kind of book?" Cinder asked.

"It was called _How to Survive a Crazy Instructor_."

"That sounds odd, why would he need that?" questioned Pyrrha.

"He didn't say, but he was muttering something about death and spears." She shrugged while walking away.

"Obviously he meant you." remarked Cinder.

"Me? The death part was all you." Pyrrha frowned. "Especially when you shot an arrow."

"Don't blame this on me Nikos! You nearly killed him!"

Ruby looked confused as both looked ready to start a fight again.

"If you wanna catch him you might wanna go now." remarked Blake.

Both rushed out of the room while Yang hugged Ruby tightly.

(With said boy)

'Huh, so playing bingo and go fish can help ward off crazy instructors.' He thought while reading the book. 'I'll try that out on Nora later.'

"JAUNE!"

He jumped as Pyrrha and Cinder ran towards him with very worried and angry expressions.

CRASH!

But it also caused a collision that knocked Jaune right under the two girls.

"Ow." He groaned before noticing that their chests were on his face.

"Jaune, what happened to you?"

"And why did you run off from our training, Arc?"

He blushed and stiffened up from the position.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said before noticing her position. 'Ok, this is alright at other times but right now with that bitch, no.'

'Oh I like this.' Cinder thought with a smirk. "Enjoying the view Arc?"

He blushed brighter before Pyrrha pushed her off him.

"Oh no you don't!"

She growled while getting up. "What's wrong? Scared of competition Nikos?" She cupped her chest. "Or are you envious about my chest?"

"No." She growled. "I'm not envious about implants."

"These are natural!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Cinder growled before pushing Pyrrha off and pressed Jaune's face next to her chest. "How about I show him instead. Arc, are these babies implants or not?"

He was wide eyed and blushing so much feeling them he thought he was gonna lose it.

Pyrrha growled before pulling him to her chest. "You little slut! How dare you!"

She pulled him towards her. "I would be saying the same thing, after all he's mine."

"No he's mine!"

They pulled on him with rage and possessiveness as Jaune felt very shocked and afraid.

"H-Hey! Can't we just talk this out?"

They pulled harder and with more aggressiveness before yelling at once. "You're not getting my man!"

And cue Nora smashing their heads with a hammer while running away from Ren.

"Nora! Get back here!"

"Nope, for I'm the coffee sloth!"

"That's it! You're getting a patch!"

"Catch me first!" She laughed while running away, leaving the knocked out girls and the very lucky blond.

Jaune blinked before getting in idea. 'Maybe Coco can't let me borrow her rope collection?'

(Later)

"Ugh…."

"My head…"

The two girls started to shake their heads and noticed they couldn't move.

"Finally awake?" Asked Jaune while sitting on a chair.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked before noticing that both were bounded with rope and held together at the same time. She tried to tug, but it wouldn't budge which made Cinder struggle harder. "Why are we tied up?"

"Because you might kill each other if you were free."

"I wouldn't do that Jaune."

He gave a stern expression. "Then why did you and Cinder pull me like a rag doll?"

"He's got you there." Cinder smirked.

"Oh you didn't let go either!"

"He needed my loving embrace."

"No that was suffocation!"

Jaune sighed before bonking them on the heads. "Just stop."

"Ow!" both yelled out.

"I don't get what's with you two, but it has to stop."

Pyrrha looked down while Cinder looked him in the eyes.

"What's there to stop? After all I was trying to save you."

"From what?"

She eye pointed to Pyrrha. "This girls been trying to keep you all for herself and leave you dependent on her."

"No I didn't! I was keeping him away from you whore queen!"

"Says the girl who pulled my belt off with her Semblance! How many times have you done that to him just to get a free peek?"

"Why I never!"

Jaune groaned before pulling out a feather from his pocket. "Start talking or I'll tickle you to death."

Both blinked at that.

"Are you serious?" Cinder asked with a blank expression.

"I am." he said before tickling Cinder's neck.

She stiffened up and shut her mouth to keep from laughing.

He kept on ticking before moving down to her feet.

"Pfff." She chuckled while starting to feel like laughing.

He moved it to her nose and internally thought that Nora wasn't the best person to ask for unusual punishments. "Come on, tell me and I'll stop."

"AHAHAHA!" She laughed while Pyrrha felt like she was going to be next. "Oh god hahaha!"

"Now talk."

"Oh god please hahaha stop!"

He pulled the feather away. "Just talk or I'll feather you on the nose."

"Ah...ah...let's just say I find you attractive Arc."

"Well I KINDA already got that, but you barely talked to me before all of this stuff."

"..."

He moved the feather closer.

"Ok ok! I got a crush and it became affection." She half lied as yes she had a crush but it wasn't affection but flat out lovey dovey feelings, though she didn't want to feel ill, after all she's a villain not a maiden in love.

"..." 'Ok that might explain something but why Pyrrha?'

'Oh you no good tramp!' Pyrrha thought in hate before getting tickled on the nose. "He he he."

"Pyrrha, tell me why you were involved with her or I'll tickle your...butt." He said while faltering slightly at the last word.

Her face turned red hearing that.

"I-I'm serious!" he spoke quickly trying to sound serious.

She blushed. "Um…" that's when she got tickled on the butt. "Ahaha!"

"Tell me!"

"Ok ok, haha, I love you haha! And Cinder is a slut haha!" She laughed while orgasming a little.

Cinder frowned while Jaune blushed and pulled the feather back with neither noticing the slight trickle of juices on the chair.

"Ah….ah….ah…" She panted.

"She's not the one for you." Cinder frowned. "That's honor is mine."

"He's mine." Panted Pyrrha. "Go get someone else."

"No, you first."

"I've been on his team since the year began."

"I've liked him longer, and I asked him on dates."

"I trained him!"

"I saw and it was terrible." She smirked before Jaune pulled out a second feather from his pocket and began tickling them. "Hahaha!"

"Knock it off! Just stop fighting and let's compromise!" He snapped in annoyance and anger.

"O-O-Ok ahahahaha!"

"Just stop ticking us hahaha!"

He continued for a few more minutes before stopping. They panted while he found their blushes cute. "Are we gonna compromise?"

Both nodded with a heavy pant.

"Then let's get to it then." He said. "So...you both like me?"

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded.

"And you've been fighting because of me?"

"Yes." Cinder said.

"I just have one thing to say." He said before pinching himself. "Ow! Ok, so I'm not in a harem novel."

"Trust us, that's far from the truth." remarked Cinder.

"Meaning what?"

"I want Nikos dead."

"Never going to happen." scoffed Pyrrha.

Jaune groaned. "Look if you like me then...why not share?" 'Nora if this doesn't work I'll haunt you until you die. Or until Ren exorcises me.'

Both raised an eyebrow at that.

"Hear me out, I recall from Yang that her dad kind of...had two wives, at the same time."

"So?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well I was hoping to um….try it out? With your permission that is."

"So you want us to get into a three way relationship." clarified Cinder.

He nodded. "If you want, plus you don't have to kill each other if we are equal in the relationship." 'Yang, I hope this works or I'll…. cut your hair might be too evil.'

"And if we don't?" asked Pyrrha.

"...I'll tickle you to death?" He said before saying. "Or I could just not date either one of you. I mean Ruby or Weiss are available."

"Don't even try it." both said at once with cold glares.

He gulped. "Then let's...at least try this relationship out. Ok Pyrrha, Cinder?" 'I'm going to die.'

"That depends, if you kissed one of us, who would be first?"

Jaune blinked. "Um….both?"

"Prove it."

He gulped before moving closer to them and kissed each one on the cheek. He moved back and blushed. "Like that?"

Both blushed with Pyrrha looking redder than her own hair.

'I hope that worked.'

Cinder blushed. "I-I'll….consider it. But if you get too affectionate to Nikos, I'll be pissed."

"Oh? Sounds like someone knows I'll get more love."

"Shut up Nikos! I'm just saying." She growled. "Besides he'll love me more than you."

"No, me."

"That's going to be me."

Both growled before Jaune kissed each one on the lips, making them shut up.

"..." he looked away with a red face. "Just stop, or I'll not do that again."

Both shut up and looked away.

Jaune felt his heart but faster as Nora walked out of the closet and saw the sight.

"Oooh how kinky, don't mind me I'll just watch Jaunny have some bondage sex with you two." She smiled.

"NORA!"

She grinned while Cinder and Pyrrha made a silent agreement.

'When we get out we'll see who's better in bed.' Both thought as the screen went black. 'And that's going to be me.'


	83. Talaria and Mercury

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Talaria and Mercury

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-CEM's room-

Mercury was currently in the middle of doing pushups on the floor with his legs raised up above his body. "One hundred and two, one hundred and three."

As he did this he didn't notice Emerald walking by and did a prank on him involving naked men on his chest.

' _Hello big boy~_ ' the illusion said while winking at him.

"WAHH!" He cried out in fear while stumbling up. "Emerald!"

"Ha ha, got you." She laughed while Mercury frowned.

"Says the one with a head as big as her ass." He mocked.

She blushed. "My ass isn't that big!"

"So it's not ready for tapping yet?"

She frowned and walked over before kicking him in the chest which made him tip over and fall down while she stamped out. "Up yours."

"You like me." He groaned while not knowing his legs were glowing a faint gray color. 'Damn she's hard to get. Oh well, later.'

' _P-Partner in arms._ ' Spoke a voice that sounded a little faint.

"One of these days I'm gonna really get her guard lowered, and maybe in the middle of the night." He muttered.

The legs glowed again while the voice said again. ' _Partner in arms._ '

Mercury blinked before noticing that his legs were glowing.

' _Partner in arms, can you hear me now?_ '

"What...the? Ok, is this some other joke? Emerald! You can drop the joke!" he called out to the hall.

That was when the legs vanished and reappeared in a ball of light near him. It then formed into a small girl with a gray tunic, a large ass and a B cup chest, gray hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, very pale skin, with blue veins going down her arms and legs with the legs looking like two large boots. She looked at Mercury and waved. "Hello partner in arms, I've been waiting for a long while now."

Mercury fell down due to the lack of legs and went wide eyed with a gaping mouth. "W...W….W….W…."

"Don't you know me? It's me Talaria." She asked sadly. "Or did you forget your own weapon spirit?"

"W….Who the hell are you?" he got out. "How did you get in here? Where are my legs? What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked depressed hearing that. "I'm Talaria, your weapon spirit and partner in arms." She turned into a pair of legs before changing back. "See?"

He rubbed his eyes and slapped himself. "Ok, is this some messed up illusion Emerald is doing from down the hall?"

She sighed before raising her left leg and blasted a ball of air at him.

He reeled back from the feeling and fell on his back before blinking and held his face. "Holy shit...it's real."

She smiled. "Partner in arms." She then hugged him. "Thank you for remembering me."

'What the hell is she talking about? Partner in arms? Why does she keep thinking I remember her when I've never even seen her before?'

Talaria pouted. "Why don't you call me by name anymore?"

"Huh?"

"Ever since that mission against the Fall Maiden, you've been neglectful of me. Even forgetting to call my name in battle."

"Hold up, before we go further...what the heck is a weapon spirit?"

She huffed. "A weapon spirit is basically a weapon that either gets a spirit after a hundred years or lots of affection."

"...come again?"

"I'm a spirit given form." She said before glaring slightly at him. "And you've forgotten me."

Mercury blinked. "How? I literally wear you every single day just to get around."

"You never say my name." She pouted. "And to us, it's a sign you're neglectful towards us." She then started punching his chest lightly. "You're a big meany!"

"Hey stop that!"

"No you meany!"

He held his arms out to block her fists before grabbing her wrists. "Gotcha!"

Talaria struggled a little before turning into two legs and started walking away.

"Hey, get back here!"

She didn't listen as she walked off and out the door.

Mercury growled while trying to walk on his arms. He grunted and tried using his muscles, but all he could manage was to drag himself. "I said get back here!"

(A little while later)

Ruby blinked as she looked as the pair of legs walked towards her. She screamed and jumped onto the wall and saw them keep on walking all on their own.

"Get back here!" Mercury Yelled while dragging himself on the floor.

"AHHHH!" Ruby screamed again. "ZOMBIE!"

He grunted as he saw the legs walking past Jaune, Sun and Yang, all who were talking to four girls, and turned back into a girl.

"Hello fellow weapon spirits." Talaria smiled as Crocea Mors, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, and Ember Celica looked surprised at her.

"Another one?" Crocea blinked. "Huh didn't expect that."

"Looks small." Ruyi and Jingu said at once.

"Hey! I'm plenty strong enough."

"Show us." Celica and Ember said at once.

Talaria puffed her cheeks before blasting them with air bullets from her feet.

They skidded on the ground before the girl glared at them and Yang.

"Don't you dare look at my partner in arms." She said before running off.

They blinked as Mercury moved toward them.

"Ha! Caught...up with ya."

"..." the weapons looked at him before screaming and ran off in shock. "AHHH!"

"Girls come back!" Jaune, Sun and Yang yelled before chasing after them.

(Later)

Mercury grumbled while straining himself in the ground. "Damn it….where….the Dust...is she?"

As this was occurring, Talaria was busy stealing Ruby's cookie stash, aka running away in fear of getting attacked.

Which caused her to meet her partner in arms in the hallway.

"There you….are….again!"

She dropped the stash on his head and huffed. "Still not using my name?"

"Ow!"

She pouted. "If you want me back you need to say my name and not to flirt with any girl."

"Ok first off, you're MY boots and legs, which means you have to do what I say."

She narrowed her eyes. "Weapon spirits are built on trust, I trust you but you don't act like you trust me." She then sat on his head. "You just forget my name and flirt with others, that's in my eyes is cheating AND being neglectful."

"First off, I'm not a chair. Second, do you know how long I've been crawling around like some baby? I can't just order in a new pair, you're a...wait, then again, maybe Adam can talk to the right people."

That got her very mad as she stomped on his back. "You little cheater! You want to get rid of me?! ME! You're fiancé?! You're partner in arms! Oh that's it!"

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

STOMP!

"Ow! Ow! OW! S-Stop that! Ow! OW!"

But Talaria didn't stop as she started to cry and felt very betrayed. "You bastard! I trusted you! I loved you and you do that to me! You fucking asshole!"

"AH! Ok ok I'm sorry! Ow my ribs!"

She kept on stomping for about a few more minutes before giving his head a hard kick and fell to the floor. "You...neglectful piece of shit…"

"Ow….I think you broke one…." he groaned in pain. He then saw her face and started to feel a little bad.

Talaria sniffled while trying not to cry before she covered her face. 'Partner in arms...why?'

'Oh come on, why do I gotta deal with the crying girl? She's the one who stamped on me.' He thought while feeling a little annoyed.

Talaria sniffled while trying not to kick anyone. "Why? Wasn't I a good partner in arms? Wasn't I...a good fiancé?"

"Ok, hang on." he winced. "Where does it say I'm legally married with you?"

"It's the way weapons spirits are." She sniffled. "For those we trust in, we become partner in arms...or fiancés." She cried harder saying that.

"Well, then tell me this." he groaned. "Why do you trust me, huh? You DO remember what I've used you for right? And just what me, Emerald, and Cinder are doing here, right?"

"I do...but I cared for you ever since you gained me." She sniffed. "I felt important and I was ok being you legs...but you forgot about me and….I wanted to be broken."

"Broken?"

"Die." She said bluntly.

His eyes widened. "Wait...this is that big to you? Isn't that a little far? I mean, can't you just find a new owner who'd appreciate you more?"

Talaria looked away. "It won't work, a new owner isn't the same as someone that loved us like the original." She looked down. "But...partner in arms...why do you care now?"

He sighed and facepalmed. "Because, I don't like making a girl cry, even if it's the one who just STAMPED and KICKED my head."

"You hurt me first." She sniffled.

"I didn't even hurt you."

Talaria sniffled. "You're mean, and a man whore."

"Hey! So I like to flirt around, it's not my fault." he looked away with a frown. "My old man never told me about my mom, he always brought home girl after girl so I figured 'If it works for him, it'll work for me'."

"It doesn't." Talaria frowned. "Especially to your partner in arms, and I'm a…."

"A what?"

"Like a wife to you." She blushed. "Especially having a lot of heavy responsibilities of holding you up."

He sighed and rubbed his nose. "Look, if I say I'm sorry, will you just come back?"

"And my name, please say it."

"Fine."

"And never flirt with Emerald, she has a partner in arms and it's like cheating if that weapon spirit finds out."

"Wait, even her? How many weapon spirits are there?"

"At a time or all at once?"

"Right now."

"...over one hundred. But there might be more."

He let his head drop back on the ground. "Ok ok, but can I look?"

"At what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Their skirts and asses."

She kicked him in the head. "So my ass isn't good enough?!"

"Ow! Stop that! I need my brain cells."

She huffed. "Even though you are a nice intelligent guy."

Mercury blinked. "Um thanks...Talaria."

And cue getting hugged very tightly.

"Partner in arms! Oh thank you! Oh thank you!" She cried out with joy. "And I'll even cook for you tonight!"

"Ah! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Talaria smiled before kissing his lips.

He was caught off guard while she pulled back before forming back into his legs which slid back on his stumps. "Uh...ok?"

That was when Emerald walked behind him and was about to scare him when his right leg kicked her right near the cooch.

' _NO ASS FOR YOU!_ '

"AYI!" She jumped before glaring at Mercury who had to stifle a laugh. "What the hell?!"

"What? I had a twitch." He snickered before his legs started to tap dance. "And, I have the dancing bug."

"You're so dead." She growled before getting kicked in the gut by an air bullet.

" _Ha!_ " Laughed Talaria out loud. " _Take that bitch!_ "

"Knock it off." whispered Mercury before seeing Emerald's face go red. "Uh...must have been a faulty nut."

She growled in rage before running at him.

Mercury felt Talaria making him run as he felt like he was going to get a talking to later. "Worth it!" 'Even if this is INSANE! On the other hand, I can at least say I'm gonna get laid.'

' _He's mine, and no one will take my fool of a partner._ '


	84. DeviCeridwenmon and Davis

Crazy trouble with love part 6

DeviCeridwenmon and Davis

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Somewhere in the digital world-

In the mountains of the world, there was a small valley full of digimon of various sizes and levels playing and having a good time.

That was until a tall woman with spiky green hair, green eyes, yellow stripes on her pale skin, gold leg armor with claws on it and two horned skulls, a large set of hips, a long cape with striped yellow color on the back and red on the inside that reached to her legs appeared. Her arms had the same yellow striped armor on it but with the shoulder having skulls with one curved horn, the arms having a draconic like skull with two horns, and her helmet was golden with two horns curved to the sides and up along with a blue gem on it. Her large F cup chest was covered nearly by a yellow tiger striped bra along with panties that were too small and looked like a leotard. In her left hand was a massive club with spikes on it along with several longer yellow spikes.

This was Kinkakumon, the Ogre Champion level digimon and one of the _Gold and Silver Ogre Brothers_ , though it was apparent she was a female.

And well….

"Hey come back here!" She called out to a Etemon. "I just want to hug you my love!"

Was trying to get a husband, for the one millionth time.

He screamed while covered in bruises and blood. He ran down a pathway as she swung her club and broke any rocks in her way with ease. "Step off babe! I wanna live!"

"Aw! I missed." She pouted before attacking again and caused a few trees to fall. "My love, come back so we can make babies!"

The Etemon ran faster before hiding behind a rock.

Kinkakumon looked around before going in the opposite direction. "My love! Where are you my cute love?"

He shivered in fear and sat down. 'Why'd I gotta come back without my armor? I'd much rather deal with those brats then that crazy woman!'

"Kibakusou!" She yelled while hitting the ground with her club and caused a massive earthquake that sent the Ultimate flying into the distance. "Nope, not under the ground." 'Where is he?'

Any digimon who saw this quickly ducked down when she turned and started walking away.

"Aw." She pouted while not noticing she was far away from home. "Now what am I going to do?"

As she was walking she didn't notice a large white angel like wing with a few patches of red fibers near the base of it in a crater right near the middle of the pathway.

"Maybe I should just become a shut in?" she muttered while dragging her club. 'I can't seem to find the right one anywhere.' That's when she tripped and landed on her face in the crater. "Ow."

She got up and noticed the large wing and a strange foreboding energy coming from it. She tilted her head and moved her club over before giving the wing a nudge.

"What's this?" She muttered before poking it again. "Wait maybe it's a present from...oooh! A secret admirer!"

The wing's fibers twitched slightly while Kinkakumon started to get all giddy inside.

"I wonder what they look like? Tall? Big? Short? Wide?" She said while feeling her heart beating faster and faster as the red fibers started to extend and moved towards her back. "Oh I don't care! I just want him as my loving husband!"

Squish!

"Gah!" She cried out as the fibers shot into her skin and right into the muscle and bones. She looked down and was shocked before trying to hold her club up to hit it, but felt the fibers go in deeper and into her arms.

The wing then moved on top of her and started wrapping her around as a large scream of pain was heard throughout the valley.

(Later)

"Remind me again where we are Davis." spoke Veemon.

"I thought you knew." He admitted with a sweatdrop.

Veemon groaned as apparently they're now lost in the digital world. "You said you knew where we were going. This is why going out in a random direction without the others was a bad idea."

"Well sorry I'm so bad at directions." He said before noticing that the area was now covered in black vines and dark spirals that pierced the sky. "Uh, Veemon?"

"Yes Davis?"

"Doesn't this feel like something from a fantasy movie?"

"Huh? It just reminds me of any old forest."

Davis felt a chill and turned around. "Maybe we should go back the way we came and see if we can find some place more sunny."

That was when the vines started to form a barricade that not only separated them from the outside world but from each other as well.

"Davis!"

"Veemon!"

Both cried out as they were separated by thick thorns that looked sharper than any blade.

Davis growled while mentally berating himself for falling for such a trap.

"Davis hang on! I'm gonna get through these weeds!" Veemon called out before getting grabbed and sent flying into a nest full of Lillymon.

"Ooh, how cute."

"And sweet."

"Let's make him our pet sisters."

"Yeah!" They called out before taking out some dresses and a leash.

"Ahhhh!"

(With Davis)

"Veemon?" He called out while hearing lots of girly giggles from the other end. "Are you alright?"

"HELP!"

He jumped hearing that. "From what?"

"EVIL GIRLS!"

He looked lost as a pathway was formed right on his left. He looked at it and heard more giggling before it went silent. 'Ah man, this was a HUGE mistake!'

That was when a trail of black roses sprouted from the ground like a carpet. This surprised Davis as the roses moved towards the pathway.

'Ok that's kind of creepy.' he thought before turning at the vine wall. 'Maybe I should just try to get Veemon and get back home.'

The vines moved closer to him while making him walk towards the pathway.

'Or not!'

(A little while of getting lost in the maze)

'I can already tell this is where I'm gonna die. Veemon's gone, I don't know why I'm being lead this way, and this kind of stuff never means good stuff.' He thought before walking towards a large tower covered in gold and silver with massive thorns going all around it. "Woah."

The gold door opened up to reveal a set of long spiral stairs made of black rose petals.

Davis looked even more creeped out as a red cloth was being moved up and down from the tallest window. He gulped and saw the vines urge him inside before the door slammed shut. He walked up the stairs and felt a very cold chill run down his spine. 'Wait...what if this is a ogre or a giant! Ahhh! I'm going to get eaten!'

(Two hours of walking later)

Davis panted as he got towards the last few steps, in a snails crawl as he was now on his hands and knees. "Oh...god….too….many….stairs…."

As he got to the top, he saw a large door made of silver and roses. But it looked like it couldn't be opened from the outside.

"That's….not fair….."

Click.

Creeeeeak!

And cue another cold shiver going up his spine.

"Come in." Spoke a sultry voice from inside the room. "Make yourself comfortable and enjoy my hospitality."

"Uh….no thanks, I'm good." he spoke up quickly.

"Come on, you're my guest." She called out while some thorns appeared behind the boy. "Or are you tempting fate on a young lady's patience?"

He paled and gulped. "Um...no?"

"Then come, join me for some food." She said.

Davis walked inside and saw a massive room full of flowers and plants made of gems. In the center of the room was a round bed with massive pink curtains on the outside.

In the curtains was a woman, but it was difficult to see her body as the curtains made it hard to see her body and face, only allowing a pair of bright blue eyes to be the only part of her to be visible. "Welcome to my kingdom fair youth."

He gulped and tugged at his collar while the door behind him slammed shut.

The woman looked at him while making a unseen smile. "Care to take a seat?"

"Um who are you?"

She chuckled. "In due time, but rest and make merry with me."

He gulped and slowly moved over before taking a spot on the bed.

She smiled. "Care for tea?" A small tea set appeared. "With sugar?"

"Um ok." He said as some sugar cubes entered his tea cup. 'This is like some weird horror movie.'

"So why are you on my lands fair youth? It's a long ways away from home is it not?"

"Well me and my pal were out walking and kinda got lost."

"Oh? And where is this Veemon now?"

"No idea, but I heard giggling and screaming."

She chuckled at that. "Must be the Lillymons, they love cute things and enjoy making them wear dresses."

'Oh man, if he got caught then he's gonna be pissed!' He thought before noticing that there were some red veins on the walls, very tiny but still noticeable if one looks at it from an angle. 'Oh that's not a good sign.'

The woman chuckled slightly. "So, are you tired? If that's the case then my bed is yours."

"Uh, thanks, but I better head out and see if I can get to my pal."

The woman's smile vanished, but was unnoticeable to the boy. "I see, then I'll show you something before you go."

"What's that?"

The curtains opened up to reveal a head with veins going up her scalp, a massive heart for a body and tentacles going down to the floor and where her arms and legs were supposed to be. "Hello my fair youth, like my heart?"

Davis dropped his jaw, turned white, and let out a choked sound while pointing at her shakingly.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She chuckled while Davis screamed in horror as the room started to slowly change into something more...fleshy. "But I suggest you get out of here before you become a part of my body~"

He managed to get his bearings and ran to the door before pushing it open and bolted down the stairs. "AHHHHH!"

He ran down the stairs as they turned into massive bones and muscles as he ran towards salvation.

(Two seconds later)

Davis screamed as he ran out of the tower, only for it to turn into a massive woman of about eighty feet with long black hair, blue eyes, golden skin with silver armor, long tentacles with claws on each end, long arms with silver nails and covered in gold, large clawed legs made of silver that were spiked. Her hips were the widest Davis ever saw as her O cup chest were bounded by a very skimpy bra while her legs were left bare. On her head was a large crowd of black gold and had a skull on it while a pair of tentacles like wings formed from her back and pulsated like they were a separate entity.

"Hello again." She said while showing her long sharp teeth. "Like my real body?"

Davis jaw hit the ground while stunned. She was bigger than Imperialdramon!

A text box appeared on screen.

"Names DeviCeridwenmon, the Enchantress Ogre digimon, I'm the most powerful Mega level virus type and magic user in the entire digital world, for I can make anyone enter my body and eat them. My Illusion Masquerade can make one believe my body is real while my Morfran Breaker will make my form change at will. I'm also a fan of tea, love novels and tentacles." She said with a smile.

Davis took a deep breath before turning and running away. "AHHHHHH!"

DeviCeridwenmon pouted before one of her tentacles blocked his path and grabbed him as she moved him towards her face. "That was mean, and here I was trying to make you comfortable."

He gulped before she set him between her breasts.

"There, feeling better fair youth?"

His face turned red before he spurted out a nosebleed while blown away at the situation. "I...I...I….I….I...I…."

She smiled. "Don't be afraid, I already ate a few Ogremon before you came." She patted his head lightly. "So you don't have to worry about getting eaten."

He felt terrified hearing that, but it didn't change the fact he was literally in her chest!

DeviCeridwenmon smiled again. "So want me to get your friend? Or do you want to chat with me? I'm a little lonely today." 'Aw he's so cute when he's scared.'

'Holy shit! Why is she so care free about this?! She just put me between her breasts like it was no big deal! And they're gigantic! And soft! AND HUGE!' He thought while DeviCeridwenmon looked around and reached down and picked up a tiny Veemon with a pink ballroom dress.

"Here you go, one Veemon for you fair youth." She giggled while Veemon looked embarrassed.

"Oh man." groaned said digimon which snapped Davis out of his thoughts and stared.

"V-Veemon?"

"Davis? Davis!" He called out before blushing. "Um please don't tell anyone about this."

DeviCeridwenmon placed the digimon on her head while smiling. "Want me to show you a bird's eye view of the world?"

"Um...DeviCeridwenmon? Can you let me go?"

She looked at Davis and shook her head. "Why? Don't you men like this sort of stuff?"

"Uh….." he looked away with a bigger blush.

She giggled while rubbing his head with one of her fingers. 'So cute.'

Davis blushed while trying to not get a nosebleed.

"Hey youth." DeviCeridwenmon said. "Do you want me to get you any food? You look starving."

"Uh, I'll pass." he replied while glancing away. "Me and Veemon better get back home."

She blinked. "Where is it?"

"A long ways away." He said before the massive digimon started to walk.

"Then I'll take you there, it's a hostess job to take care of her guests after all."

"Hostess?" muttered Veemon confused before whispering. "Davis, who is she anyway?"

"DeviCeridwenmon, and she was the tower, and the thorns apparently."

"...what?"

Stomp!

Stomp!

Stomp!

The ground shook as DeviCeridwenmon walked out of the valley in a few steps and already made it halfway towards the other end of the vast land to the west.

'Woah, she's making time.'

"So fair youth, are you comfortable now?" She asked with a smile.

"Um…."

That's when DeviCeridwenmon noticed a small horned bird with a small person with purple hair flying towards her. "Hold that thought, Morfran Breaker." Her form changed until it was a large dragon like creature with a cockpit on its chest where the two small beings were strapped tightly in. " **Ra! Time to eat ra!** "

"Wait, that looks like...Yolei and Aquilamon!" spoke up Davis.

Said girl saw the dragon and screamed a little as it flew at her.

" **RA!** "

"Wait! They're our friends!" Veemon cried out.

The dragon stopped while changing back to DeviCeridwenmon. "Huh? Friends?"

"Yeah she's my friend." Davis said while the digimon grabbed the two and placed them between her breasts.

"There, now you're comfortable." DeviCeridwenmon smiled.

"Hey! What's going on?!" called Yolie with the two blushing bright red.

"That's hard to explain." Davis admitted.

"Want me to tell?" DeviCeridwenmon asked.

"Um-"

"Great well it all began this morning."

(Two hours of explaining later)

"And that's what I had for lunch, and now after that." She said before seeing them already asleep and huffed before cupping her chest and jiggled them hard. "Wake up!"

"Huh?! What?" they looked around with Davis and Veemon blushing.

"You were asleep." She said while still jiggling her breasts. "Like the wake up call?"

"Stop that!" Yolie got out while feeling inferior.

DeviCeridwenmon blinked. "Why? Don't girls like this as well as boys?"

"That's not the point!"

She frowned while noticing a few more digimon and smaller creature near her feet as she raised her foot. "Ew, bugs."

"Wait!" called out Davis.

"Yes fair youth?" She asked.

"You can't just stamp on them, those are digimon."

"Hey." Veemon said while looking carefully. "That's TK, Kari, Ken and Cody!"

"Who?" DeviCeridwenmon asked confused.

"More of our friends." spoke Aquilamon.

"So not bugs or food?"

"No!" They yelled.

She moved her foot back while grabbing the group and placed them in her chest. "Sorry, it's kind of hard being tall and using magic to eat others." She stuck her tongue out in embarrassment.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" blushed TK while all of them were mushed together.

Kari looked at the breasts and felt green with envy.

"Hi guys." Davis said while looking at them with a blush.

Wormmon looked confused. "Why are we on a woman's...chest?"

"Because this fair youth said you were friends and to keep me from stamping on you." DeviCeridwenmon said with a smile. "And are you comfortable? These are all natural and soft as freshly made cheese."

All of them blushed brighter while Davis sprang a nosebleed.

She then looked at Ken and blinked. "You look familiar, did you get a haircut?"

"Uh, what?"

"I mean I know you had unkempt hair but…." she looked confused. "Maybe it's my imagination but you also laughed like a Ogremon on drugs."

"I assure you I don't do drugs."

"Then why the collars? Are you….an S&M fan?" She blushed red.

"N-No!"

"Wait, is she talking about the digimon emperor?" whispered Veemon.

"Maybe?" Wormmon whispered back.

Davis blinked before getting a flashback to a certain battle. 'Huh? Why did I just think about Kimeramon?'

DeviCeridwenmon shook her head. "Anyway, want me to take you home? To your black collar fetishized estate?"

"If you mean to the human world, sure." spoke Davis.

She nodded before stomping away.

(Five minutes later)

"And that's why I drink ten lakes full of milk a day." DeviCeridwenmon said. "And trust me, doing that will get a husband in no time."

'Why did she decide to talk about that?' thought most of them.

That was when they made it to a large portal. "Say fair youth, might I ask you for a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I come too? I'm kind of lonely and this is the first time I interacted with others without eating them."

"Uh….that, might not work." he admitted looking away.

"Why? I can change my shape and form remember?"

"Because you might….stand out." he blushed.

She huffed. "How? I can become anything and anyone, remember the tower?"

David nodded.

"Then I can blend in." She said while walking through the portal and…

CRASH!

Broke the ceiling and half the school.

"Uh...oops?" She blushed. "I'll fix it, Morfran Breaker!"

The group blinked as the woman shrunk down to about Davis's size, while her breasts shrank to a size J cup and her tentacles vanished. This also resulted in them falling to the ground.

All except Davis whom was caught by DeviCeridwenmon and held like a reverse princess.

"Are you ok fair youth?"

He nodded while the others gaped at the damage done.

She smiled while Kari noticed that the digimon felt familiar. "Good, I was worried my fair prince would get hurt by my foolishness."

"Wait, prince?"

DeviCeridwenmon nodded while Kari started to see the transparent figure of Ken's evil monster behind her. "Afterall, you did rescue a princess from loneliness and I saved you, my fair prince." 'He's so adorable.'

Kari's eyes widened. 'Kimeramon!'

"So can you put me down now?"

She shook her head no. "I kind of like this, plus you look so adorable right now."

He blushed while Kari whispered her revelation to the others. 'She's...so...I don't know. But I DO know she's affectionate.'

DeviCeridwenmon smiled while turning to the group. "So want to be friends with me?"

"No." They said at once.

She pouted. "Why? Wait is it because I tried to squish you? I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"It's more than that." spoke TK while glancing at Ken who was stunned.

"Huh?" She looked lost now. "Did I eat him in the past?"

"No, it's the fact you're Kimeramon."

"...who?" She asked while cocking her head.

"You know damn well. You're a digimon that was made of other digimon and tried to kill us."

DeviCeridwenmon looked really lost before said. "So…." she pointed to Ken. "I'm this guy's….daughter?" 'Weird.'

Cue anime falling digimon and humans.

"Uh, no." sweatdropped Davis.

"That's not it!" Yolei yelled.

"Then what are you talking about? And who is this Kimeramon?"

"You know who!" spoke Ken while looking down. "The digimon I made, the one I made to cause chaos and hurt others."

DeviCeridwenmon blinked while putting Davis down and patted Ken's head. "If that's the case, maybe I could help you feel better….papa?"

And cue them falling down again.

"What did I say?" She asked. 'And why is papa upset? Well I do know I didn't have a papa until now and he didn't know so….I'm so confused.'

"Does she really not get it?" whispered Gatomon.

"Maybe she has amnesia?" Armadillomon suggested.

"Or is playing a trick." Patamon said before flying over to DeviCeridwenmon. "If you're Kimeramon, answer me this."

She blinked.

"What is my name."

"Um….flying balloon?"

Veemon chuckled while Patamon sweatdropped.

"Maybe a different question, what was the attack it used on us?"

"Um…..I um….no idea." She shrugged. "Never saw the guy so I don't know what attack he used."

"Do you even know where you came from?" questioned Yolie.

"No, but I do remember the valley, and the Lillymons that like playing dressup." She said. "But I don't know anything else."

"What color is Ken's underwear." Gatomon joked.

"What's underwear? Is it like a bra?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes." She said while pointing to her legs. "So if it's under something then why wear it?" 'He he.'

Cue massive facepalming.

DeviCeridwenmon looked at Davis before asking. "Are you going to be my friend or...are you going to call me this Kimeramon fellow?"

"Well, it'd be weird cause really, you're nothing like him."

She smiled while patting his head. "Then you got yourself a princess, my prince." She then winked before looking at Ken. "Papa, can you get the dress ready?"

"What dress?"

"The wedding dress, we need to get ready for the big wedding." She giggled.

"Wedding?!"

"Yep, and papa. I want you to bring me down the aisle." She smiled happily.

Ken looked shocked as Davis was about to either faint or run like crazy.

"So my fair prince." DeviCeridwenmon said seductively. "Want to do it now, in my body, with all the tentacles you can ever dream off or do you want me to return to full size and let you suck my breasts?"

And cue him passing out with a giant nosebleed.

She blinked while looking around. "Um what's wrong with my fair husband?"

'What's wrong with you?!' thought the others while Veemon was just glad no one said a word about his dress.

But that was when a few Lillymon appeared from behind him with a maids outfit. "Oh pet, look at what we got for you~"

He paled before screaming in horror as they dragged him away. "Someone help!"

But nobody came as the screen went black and DeviCeridwenmon said. "Was it my breath?"


	85. DarkMeluswomon and Mimi

Crazy trouble with love part 6

DarkMeluswomon and Mimi

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the world of data, we find a small castle that used to belong to a vampire lord, but it was now destroyed and covered in plants and bones of various creature. And for some reason a large portal was still there, waiting for someone to activate it.

What was walking through this place was a figure who had four white feathered wings with a gold mask over her upper face, long blond hair, blue eyes, a red headdress that dropped over her shoulders with a green stone with white wings attached to it in the center, a gold breast plate that made her C cup chest almost restricted, a sword on her small hips in sheath, a staff with a gold egg like tip on it with a green emerald in the center and two gold bat like wings in her hand, and golden arm guards and boots with a tribal covered blue loincloth between her legs. On her right side was a larger sheath with a long sword with a gray hilt, the straps of each sheath crisscrossing her stomach while leaving a bit of her sides and belly button exposed, and red rings around her legs and arms.

This was Darcmon, the goddess of the battlefield and a vaccine, champion level, angel digimon of the lowest rank. Now normally she would be training but apparently the higher ups wanted her to check and destroy anything in the castle of Myotismon, the fiend of the digital world.

But when she got here, it was abandoned. No guards, no security, no sign any digimon had been there for a while.

"Damn." She muttered. "And here I thought I could use La Pucelle on them." She looked at her right sheath. "Oh well, another time."

When she headed down some steps though, she saw some light down below. She headed down and down until she saw the remnants of a large portal with odd symbols on it.

Darcmon blinked while looking it over. "This must be what the higher ups told me...the portal to the human world." She frowned while taking her blade out. "I shall-"

Click.

She turned and saw her foot activated a hidden panel. She frowned and looked around before seeing the place begin to slowly shake. "I need to get out of here." She said before the portal started to activate and began to spin violently. 'If I try to take the portal I'll end up in an unknown territory, but if I try to go the other way I might not make it out alive.'

The portal increased in speed while causing some rocks to get sucked up as the walls and ceiling began to crumble.

Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

Darcmon looked around while feeling like she was in between a rock and a very hard place. She sighed and faced the portal. "I pray I can make it back safely."

The walls crumbled as the digimon ran through the portal while it broke into a million pieces.

(In the unknown portal)

Darcmon looked around while seeing nothing but darkness all around her and nothing else. "What in the name of god is this place?"

An echo occurred at that exact point.

"Hello!"

" _Hello!_ "

"Is anyone there?"

" _No one but your small ass!_ " The echo called out.

She frowned and held her sword out. "Show yourself!"

And cue something floating towards the digimon, a large reptile like claw with black scales, two long claws with metal tips on the points, three belts wrapped around the palm like a makeshift glove, and a single red line near the shoulder. Some bits of black veins and bone jutting out from the shoulder while looking almost freshly cut off.

She blinked and lowered her apron. "A claw? Who's there?! Is this yours?"

Silence.

Darcmon felt unnerved at this while looking at the claw. 'This looks like a Tyrannomon, but….wait it's a DarkTyrannomon arm! But….what happened to it? They are vicious and deadly to others in a frenzy.'

It floated by her with her gently poking it with her blade.

"Just why a claw? Why not just its data?" She muttered while not noticing the claw was twitching a little bit. 'If I ever get out of this I'll make sure to become a battle nurse.'

That's when the claw sprang to life and grabbed her by the waist and arms.

"Hey! What's going on?!" she cried out in surprise before stabbing into it.

But it didn't flinch as it started to pierce her stomach with its claws.

"Gah!" She gasped as the black veins started to move and attached to her sword arm and dig into her skin. "G-Get off me!"

The veins began to move deeper into her body as the screen turned dark and a loud scream was heard.

(Elsewhere)

Mimi sighed in content as she relaxed in the bathtub. "Bubble baths are to die for." she took some with her hands and blew them in the air and smiled seeing them float around. "I needed this, my feet were killing me."

As she relaxed, she didn't noticed a small portal opening up outside the bathroom as it spun around and caused something to exit.

Mimi smiled again while stretching her arms. "Oh man! This is so great for my pores."

That's when a knock came on the door followed by a growl.

She blinked. "Who's there?"

The door opened as a woman with short black hair, red eyes, with tanned skin, an E cup chest, fin like ears, two large pterodactyl wings with feather like structures on the ends of each claw, reddish black scales that covered her stomach and hands, that were clawed, and a very long tail with a sharp hook on the end. Her ass was larger than anything Mimi has ever seen as it looked like a pillow as a very small thong like strip of cloth covered her groin and the back of her ass. On her back was a long blade with two points going down it and to the sides like a dowsing rod. "Grrr, can I come in?"

Mimi dropped her jaw and let out a loud scream.

She growled before taking her blade off her back and placed it on the ground before covering Mimi's mouth. "Either be quiet or I'll make sure your blood is drained."

The girl paled and shivered in fear. 'W-Who is this crazy woman!? Am I gonna die? Oh god!'

She glared before uncovering her mouth as a text box appeared on screen. "I am DarkMeluswomon, the fairy serpent digimon. I am also a bloodsucking virus type ultimate, but my main attacks are Avalon Crusher and Sword of Oaths, each one a technique I used with my sword Luxembourg. I am also a fan of bubble baths and swimming."

Mimi blinked while looking at the sword and got nervous again.

"So can I join you or not?"

The girl gulped and just slowly nodded in fear.

DarkMeluswomon moved into the bathtub while curling her tail around and managed to put a large chunk of it in the bath, leaving her tail on the edge. "Ah, much better."

"Um…"

"What?"

"Why are you in my house?!"

"Just because." She shrugged. "And can you pass me the shampoo?"

Mimi looked at her like she was nuts until shaking her head and handed her the bottle. "Here."

"Thanks." She said while using the bottle and started washing her hair. 'Oh this is good for my scalp, no more dry scales for me.'

'She's...so weird.'

"Say girl, can you take off my thong, I kind of forgot to do it before you screamed like a Bakemon."

She blushed and gulped. "Uh, can't you do that?"

"Too busy relaxing to care." She yawned. "Plus I don't have a bra on, so I could just say 'take off my bra' to you."

"Well you need to stand up then." replied Mimi deciding to go with this and be careful.

DarkMeluswomon nodded before standing up. "And don't worry, I trimmed them last week."

She blushed while taking the thong off, only to see a very hairy bush. 'With what? Scissors?'

"Or was it last year I forgot." She replied while sitting back down. "So girl, like the view?"

Mimi turned more red and turned her head. "J-Just what are you doing in my house?!" she got out while not feeling fear at the moment. "I mean, who goes into someone's house and just jumps into a bubble bath with them? I was trying to relax!"

"A girl that feels like it." She chuckled. "And you looked lonely so I wanted to join you, and don't worry, I'm not going to suck your blood, for now at any rate."

Her face turned pale.

"And I'm not talking about your hole either." She laughed.

"I-I-I didn't even think of that!" Mimi sputtered out with wide eyes. 'I gotta get her out of here and tell the others! This girls nuts!'

DarkMeluswomon sighed while putting some water on her hair. "Say, are you a fan of snakes? Or bats? Maybe even both?"

"I like prett-"

"Oh you you like pussies, ha what a cat lover." She interrupted with a bit of merit in her tone.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "I was saying I like pretty animals, like kittens, or puppies." 'She's getting on my nerves.' that's when she looked at the water and 'accidentally' splashed some at the woman's chest. "Oops, sorry."

She blinked before splashing her with water. "Oh, sorry, I was trying to figure out if you had apples or very saggy grapes." 'Two can play this game girly.'

"What?!" she felt her eye twitch and splashed water at her chin. "Sorry, I saw a fly, you're welcome."

DarkMeluswomon splashed her eyes. "Oops, I saw a spider, oh wait, that was your face! Ha ha ha!"

And so a splashing contest occurred that went on for hours. Water kept going out of the tub with both getting drenched.

(Some time later)

Both panted a little while still looking for a fight, but the water was almost gone as the room was completely soaked.

"Give up girl, I'm the victor." DarkMeluswomon smirked.

"No that's me."

She moved closer to her. "Oh? So you want a go hot stuff?" She winked. "Because I don't think you have the stamina."

Mimi blushed at that and scooted back. "I-I don't mean like that! I'm not even a lesbian."

"So? I'm bisexual." She giggled. "And that's fine by me."

'How is she so open about that?!' She thought as DarkMeluswomon moved back.

"Since the baths over, want to have dinner? My treat." She smiled.

"Uh...maybe I'll give you a raincheck."

She sighed before grabbing her thong. "Care to put this back on? I'll give you a good time if you do~"

"I-I'll just do it because it's helpful." she spoke looking away. She then looked back and saw she put the thong back on and was out of the bathtub.

She put her sword on her back. "Say girl, mind if I stay here a while? I'll make sure you wake up to some good eggs."

"Wait, eggs?" she blinked. "You mean you're going to go down and buy some? Do you even have money on you?" she raised an eyebrow.

She smirked. "Who says I was going to go to the store." She winked before saying. "I'm going to get some from your fridge."

'Oh, that makes WAY more sense.' she thought. "Wait, you know how to cook?"

"Yes." She said while moving her hand around her cheek. "And I'm very good in a naked apron~"

She blushed as the digimon slithered away, making her hips move from side to side deliberately. She smacked her cheeks and looked at the water. "Now I gotta clean this up." 'And try to call the others.'

(Later)

Mimi walked into the kitchen as she noticed the smell of cooked eggs. She walked in and saw DarkMeluswomon, in an apron cooking some eggs on a frying pan.

"Hello dear, I made some breakfast for you~"

The girl sighed and walked over to the table while averting her eyes. "Usually I like teasing others, but this is ridiculous."

She slithered over to her and placed the fried eggs on the plate.

"Um what kind of eggs are these anyway? Duck egg? Chicken?" She asked while eating some of the egg.

"Mine." She said with a smirk while Mimi went wide eyed. "And they were unfertilized."

Mimi spat them out and rubbed her tongue. "W-What?!"

"Kidding." She laughed. "Those were duck eggs silly girl." 'Oh that was so funny!'

"Not funny." huffed Mimi crossing her arms.

DarkMeluswomon sat down next to her and started eating her eggs. "Well for me it is, so are you going to eat your eggs?"

"I lost my appetite." sighed Mimi.

She frowned while putting a fork full of eggs in Mimi's face. "Come on, just one bite."

"No-"

Plop!

Gulp!

DarkMeluswomon smiled as she put the fork in her mouth and made her swallow it. "There, like the taste?"

Knock knock.

"Mimi, are you home?" Asked Kari from the front door.

Mimi stood up and gulped the eggs before moving over and opened it slightly. "Kari, do you have anyone else with you?"

"No, everyone else is busy." She said while DarkMeluswomon slithered behind Mimi. "Um, can I come in?"

"Sure-"

"Ooooh, is this your friend? Wow she's cute." The digimon said with a lick of her lips.

Mimi paled while Kari went wide eyed before the pink haired girl quickly moved outside and shut the door shut. "Kari, we have a problem."

"You have a roommate that has no bra?" She asked while feeling like she met that woman before.

"No! She's making me uncomfortable and doing weird stuff!"

"Like what?"

"She just showed up out of nowhere, joined me when I was trying to enjoy a bubble bath, and started making eggs in an apron." she blushed. "And she keeps teasing me like I'm into girls."

"Are you? I won't judge." Kari said with a light blush.

"No, I think, but now no!" she blushed. "Plus she...she's a digimon."

"Oh." She said while DarkMeluswomon looked out from the window and waved. "So you want me to help?"

"Please, I feel so scared right now!"

"Well maybe she can be talked to." Kari said while the door opened to reveal DarkMeluswomon.

"Aren't you cold? You two seem cold." She said while pushing them inside. "Come, I'll give you some body heat."

"We're fine." spoke up Mimi quickly. Only to get hugged tightly by the tail.

"Did you say something? I was too busy thinking of ways to warm you two up." She said with a chuckle.

Kari blinked before the two were lead inside to the couch where they sat down and suddenly found the woman pressing their heads against her chest. "W-W-What are you doing?" she stuttered with a bright blush.

"Letting you rest." She giggled. "And it's nice for girls to be comfortable in someone's bosom, especially mine." 'Especially when I like making girls flustered.'

The two were held close tightly with them feeling jealous at the size, but also tried squirming to get away as the breasts were soft and jiggled with movement.

"Oh, keep that up. That actually feels good." DarkMeluswomon said while rubbing the backs of their heads. "You know how to please a girl, are you sure you're not lesbians or bisexual like me?"

"No!" they got out while Mimi tried smacking the digimon's side to get her to let go.

But it was harder than she expected as the scales hurt her hand.

"Ow!"

DarkMeluswomon stopped and saw some blood coming out of a cut on Mimi's hand as her eyes started to narrow. 'Blood.' She then moved down and began putting her mouth on the cut and sucked on it.

"Hey!" she jumped while Kari blinked. "Stop that!"

She kept on sucking on the cut before finishing and licked the cut up with her tongue. "Tasty, sweet and bitter at the same time~"

Mimi blushed while noticing that the cut healed up like it didn't even get cut in the first place.

"May I have more?" DarkMeluswomon asked with a smile.

"N-No!" she shuddered. "I'm not some snack for you!"

"But I'm so addicted now." She said with a grin. "Plus I am a blood sucking digimon so I need to eat blood once in awhile." She then moved closer to her. "So, let me suck your blood."

"No!" she jumped and ran away with a scream while Kari now felt a little nervous being alone with this woman.

She looked at the spot where Mimi was before looking at Kari. "Was that a little too much? You can be honest."

"A little." 'A lot!' she cleared her throat. "Uh...maybe we could talk and learn about each other."

DarkMeluswomon shrugged. "Sure."

(One long introduction later)

"So you're DarkMeluswomon, a ultimate level digimon with a sword?"

"That's sums it up." She chuckled. "And I'm a badass when I'm in the mood for bloodshed."

She sweatdropped. "Maybe tone that down, in this world, that might be a bad idea to show off."

DarkMeluswomon shrugged. "As long as I suck some blood I'm very mellow, but if I don't drink blood every day I go nuts." She rubbed Kari's head. "But enough about me, tell me about your friend. Is she a lesbian or bi?"

"No idea."

"Oh….well then what kind of people does she like? So I can make sure not to act like a flirt." 'As much as normal.'

"Well usually she's nice and bubbly, but she tends to come off as someone who likes our friends Joe and Izzy. Sometimes she teases Joe, sometimes Izzy, and very rarely at the same time. Honestly she comes across as someone into boys."

DarkMeluswomon smiled falsely hearing that. "Oh, well I'll try to be nice as well." 'I'm going to make sure she only sees me, and maybe some boys BUT ones I pick!' "So want to find her now? I was about to make some snacks for you and her until she ran off."

"Maybe I should talk to her. Having someone she just met drank her blood might...make her jumpy."

She nodded as Kari got up and walked away, not realizing that DarkMeluswomon was slithering very quietly behind her.

(With Mimi)

Knock knock.

Mimi hid under her bed while the door was getting knocked on. 'Oh no! Not her again!'

"Mimi, are you in there? It me Kari."

"Is that creepy digimon gone?"

"Yes." She lied. "Can I come in?"

Mimi gulped. "Y-Yes."

Kari opened the door while seeing Mimi's butt sticking out from under the bed. She shut the door and sat on the side of the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"I got my blood sucked!"

"Guess not." She said while walking closer to the bed. "Mimi, please get out from under the bed. I don't want to talk to your butt."

The girl blushed and moved it back under the covers.

"Look, I'm not gonna say that she had a right, even if she mentioned she needs blood, but I talked with her and she doesn't seem dangerous, just a little out of the loop."

Mimi poked her head out. "Are you sure? Because she's like….I don't know! A nut job!"

"She's just like you, if you were more flirty and….you know blunt and open."

The girl crossed her arms. "At least I know when to hold back."

"True, true, but think of it like this, now you get how Izzy and Joe feel." she joked patting her on the back.

She pouted. "I'm not that flirty with them."

"But you do make them uncomfortable, like how DarkMeluswomon made you uncomfortable in the bathtub and at breakfast. Just let that sink in Mimi."

The girl looked down and let memories flash by. "I never meant to, I just thought it was funny seeing how they reacted. It's how I am, and they know I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'm not saying it was bad or hurtful, but sometimes getting a taste of what you do to others can help you see what other people might see you as in a way."

Mimi nodded. "Well...I'll try keeping that down a notch."

"That's the spirit." Kari smiled before saying. "However I've been feeling a weird feeling when I'm around her."

"How so?"

"Like I've seen her before, yet I haven't." She shrugged while said digimon was outside the door and was listening in.

"I felt the same thing too." Mimi admitted. "But I don't know how and who she reminds me of."

"Well maybe she'd talk if you asked her."

"Maybe." She said while suddenly getting a flashback to a certain day of her life. 'Huh? Why did I remember Lillymon's first appearance?'

Knock knock.

"Yo, can I come in?"

Mimi jumped. "Hey, you said she left."

"I lied." Kari blushed lightly. "Sorry."

DarkMeluswomon knocked again. "Please can I come in? Or do I have to get a DarkTyrannomon and bust the door up?" 'But where to find one?'

"You can come in." spoke Kari.

She opened the door and slithered towards Mimi. "How's the adorable host? Feeling better or should I get some chicken soup for you?"

"No, but why did you say DarkTyrannomon?"

"...no idea. It just came out." DarkMeluswomon admitted. "Is that a problem?"

"No, but we've met with one and it was kinda big." remarked Mimi thinking back on the battle. 'Wait, something's really off. She drank blood, mentioned him, and for some reason I keep remembering how Lillymon whooped his butt.'

She sat next to her before patting her head. "I see, well personally they are sweet, but too….headstrong for me."

'Sweet...that reminds me of how Lillymon calmed it down.' She thought before looking a little closely at DarkMeluswomon. 'She does have the reptile part down but why the wings and sword?'

"Look, if you're upset at me for what I've been doing, then….I'm sorry."

Mimi blinked. "Well it's ok, I mean you gave me a taste of my own medicine and I kind of needed the life lesson."

DarkMeluswomon smiled a little while Mimi saw a image of DarkTyrannomon's smile. "Thanks, I really am glad to hear that."

Mimi blinked before rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kari.

"It's funny, but you remind me of someone." remarked Mimi to the digimon.

"Really?" DarkMeluswomon asked. "Who?"

"This might be silly but...DarkTyrannomon."

"...do I look like a gigantic lizard?" She frowned with narrowed eyes.

"No, but you DO remind me of the time my best friend fought one. It use to be a bad guy who followed this jerk called Myotismon, but he got sent back to the Digital World." she clarified.

DarkMeluswomon looked lost before recalling something. "When I was getting here I remember being in a void. But after that I have no clue, however I do know something, if this Myotismon sent him back, I don't think it would be whole."

"What do you mean?" asked Kari.

"I just know." She shrugged. "And I mean what if that digimon was killed while getting sent back?"

"You mean like it got deleted halfway?" questioned Mimi.

She nodded. "It's possible but I don't know why I know this." She admitted before moving closer to Mimi. "But can I live with you for a while?"

"Why me? Can't we just show you how to get back to the Digital World? It's not that hard."

"And get deleted? No." She said with a frown. "Plus I kind of like you, especially since your wavelengths are in sync with my own." She moved her cheeks closer to her. "So what do you say roommate?"

"B-But I'm not into girls." blushed Mimi at the closeness.

"I'm not saying a relationship, yet." She muttered. "But I hope to just be roommates and work from that. Plus you might like it."

"She's got you there." spoke Kari. "I mean, you're not in a relationship with anyone right now, right?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then it's settled." DarkMeluswomon interrupted while giving Mimi a hug. "I'm your new roommate, hope you like fresh eggs every morning."

The girl groaned hearing that and reluctantly agreed. Only to get licked on the cheek.

"Now let's cuddle, all three of us if Kari wants to join in that is." She said while eyeing Kari.

"Uh, I'll pass." she sweatdropped.

DarkMeluswomon frowned before grabbing both and laid down on the bed with the girls heads right on her breasts. "No talking, it's cuddle time~"

They blushed crimson while unable to get away due to the woman's strength.

Mimi saw her nuzzling her cheeks while feeling very flustered. 'Oh god, this is so embarrassing!'

'Soon, I'll have some more of your tasty blood~'


	86. Cerea and Cathyl

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Cerea and Cathyl

Series: My Daily Life with a Monster Girl

xxxxxxxxxxx

You know, when a full moon occurs it has a strong effect on the liminal species, but like animals, they have their own separate heat cycles which come and go. This is especially true to certain monster species such as werewolves, vampires, mimics, the occasional sparkling pixie vampire, and for the noble centaur.

However, this is more due to their natures as male and female centaurs have been portrayed as lustful creatures of habit that can attack and fuck people, both men and women alike. That was the past, nowadays they try to keep those urges back So to give the image of a noble animal….but that usually never works.

Sadly though, a certain centaur right now was unaware of that important fact. Especially when she was feeling a little hotter than normal.

Cerea wiped her forehead while trying to keep herself from acting strangely. She had been feeling off since the day began and it kept getting worse when night came after she went out for a simple walk. 'Just what is going on?'

As she took her walk, she kept on feeling a weird urge inside her, but couldn't get a semblance of what's going on with her. Just as she turned around a corner she noticed something moving in the bushes.

"Fuck, come on, hurry up!" grunted a voice from them.

Cerea blinked while getting into a defensive guard. 'What is that?'

"Fucking come on!" Yelled the voice as Centorea moved closer to the bushes. "Just come out!"

'Who is that in the bushes at this time of night?' She thought before moving the bushes and went red in the face.

For it was Cathyl, the Q cup minotaur that asked her if she needed milking a while back, and she was rubbing a massive cock with both hands as both breasts were exploded and pouring out milk.

"Ah! Fucking hell just come already!" she groaned with a bright blush as her hands looked like blurs. "One load! I just need a big load you stupid thing!"

'Oh...my...god!' Cerea thought in shock. 'A...A testicle! And it's massive!"

The minotaur growled and stood up before moving her dick against the tree and tried grinding against it with more milk leaking out. "Come on! I'm close! Get out of there!"

The centaur felt her body getting very warm all of a sudden while she felt her face turned bright cherry red. 'Ah….oh...why couldn't it by my master?' She then began daydreaming of Kimihito with a large cock. 'My master.'

"Ah! Fucking thing! Just let me cum! For fuck sake cum!" urged Cathly while reaching down to rub her pussy at the same time while Cerea felt her breasts tingle.

'If my master had a penis such as that, he could be able to ravage me for nights on end.' She thought while her ears moved up and down with excitement along with her tail.

Cathyl moaned while feeling like her dick was getting bigger and throbbing, but couldn't get it to release its sperm. "Fucking god!"

Cerea reached up and gave her breast a squeeze making her jump and feeling something wet going down her back legs. 'Oh, this is so...perverted. But...I can't stop.' She then started to grope her breasts softly while her snatch was getting drenched.

"Fucking shit! Just cum you stupid thing!" Cathyl roared in anger and lust. She grinded against the tree so hard it was causing friction before she started to feel it twitching. "Finally!"

Cerea quietly moaned before seeing the cock releasing a massive load of cum that was thick and kind of gooey like a pastry. She saw it gush out over the tree and ground while feeling her folds quiver and her stare while she felt even more excited.

Cathyl panted while her milk flowed from her chest. 'Oh god, I needed that. Now I can get back to milking my tits….again.'

The centaur felt her heart race faster and felt something deep inside her rise from the recesses of her mind. She gave her nipple a pinch and let out a surprised moan which made the minotaur turn and look around.

"What?! Come out you pervert!" She yelled out while trying to cover her dick. 'Please don't let it be those annoying twins!'

Cerea panted and blushed before Cathyl spotted her with her hand right on her breast.

"O-Oh, it's you." She said with a red face. "So you caught me?" She then glared. "If you tell anyone I'll rip you a new hole!"

"No need for violence my good lady, I am just...as embarrassed as you."

"Of what? The dick or the masturbating?"

Cerea looked away. "Both."

Cathyl sighed. "Look, some minotaurs can get dicks ok? It's very rare and I don't really care for it, except when I can't get a load out." She then looked away. "And my dick is kind of….larger than most minotaurs of my species, even the males are put to shame by this thing."

Cerea stared at it before seeing it suddenly spring back to life.

"Dammit! This always happens! My libido is so high it's hard just to keep this thing hidden!"

The centaur felt her mind going into a hazy while moving closer to the minotaur.

Cathyl groaned and rubbed her face. "I'm thinking about getting surgery to-WOAH!"

The reason for that last part was because Cerea grabbed her dick and squeezed it hard.

"It's the size of a club, and just as effective." She said while her ears moved up and down and her eyes began to hazy over. She slowly started to rub while Cathyl went wide eyed. "It's so warm…"

"H-Hey get off my cock!" She yelled with a loud moan before getting tackled against a tree.

"Hush, just be quiet, let me milk you, and let me ravished you with my proud centaur body~" She said with a LOT of lust in her tone as she moved her breasts against the minotaur's.

Cathyl blushed more while moaning as Cerea began to rub the dick up and down while she gripped the dick. 'Fuck! I forgot it's a full moon, but I didn't think she'd lose it over any dick!'

Cerea rubbed harder on the cock while keeping the girl pinned to the tree. And while this was happening, her pussy started to drip faster. "Mmm, this sword is just what I need for my aching body."

"H-Hey watch it, it's sensitive when I blow my load." groaned the minotaur with some of her milk squirting out onto Cerea's shirt.

She blinked before moving her hands up and pulled the shirt off, revealing her K cup chest, and resumed squeezing the massive cock. "Much better, now I can rub my noble mounds over your milk filled udders."

Cathyl blushed and let out a cow like moan. 'Fuck! I'm gonna go nuts!' "A-At least move your hand faster and squeeze harder."

And the centaur did as she moved faster and harder than before while Cathyl's milk shot out and covered her chest. "Mmm, your milk is coming out perfectly. In fact…"

"I-It's not like that! My breasts need to get milked that's all!" She blushed before Cerea moved her face down and licked one of the nipples.

"Tastes like whole milk~" she purred making Cathly moan before the centaur latched on it and began sucking from it directly.

"Ah!" 'Oh god! S-She's really doing it!' She thought before bellowing like a cow in heat. "Moo~"

'It tastes so good, I want every drop.' Cerea thought before feeling the cock getting ready to burst and squeezed the tip. 'Nope, I'm not ready for that, after my milk I'll have the main course.'

"Ah! H-Hey let go! I need to cum!"

But she didn't let go as the cock started to throb in pain as the sperm made her cock even bigger.

Cerea lightly bit on the nipple and kept sucking while using her other hand to rub the shaft. 'So much milk, I can't get enough!'

Cathyl moaned while feeling her body getting very warm. "Just let me cum! Please!"

Cerea moved her mouth away from Cathyl's chest. "No, not until I finish drinking my calcium rich milk."

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't keep me from cumming!"

Cerea thought it over before moving down near the dick and licked her lips before dragging her tongue across the side of it.

"Ah!" She gasped while feeling her cock getting ready to break. "P-Please….do it."

Cerea smiled while moving her mouth over the tip. Cathyl moaned while the centaur slid her mouth up and down it while noting the extremely salty taste and extra sperm left on it which made her pussy overflow more. She then panted again as the lustful centaur moved back and smiled.

"Yum, your sperm his heavenly~" She hummed with excitement as her pussy felt very lonely.

Cathyl groaned before getting squashed by the centaur's horse half as her face got hit by her large ass.

"Now lick it." she urged while trying to keep her hind legs from giving out as she had trouble before she licked across the tip faster.

She gulped before slowly licking the hole. 'This is humiliating, what next? Fucking her?'

Cerea moved her tongue a little faster while occasionally nipping them. 'Ooh, I need more.'

Cathyl held onto the sides to keep the horse portion from falling while feeling her dick get bigger the more pressure built up. "Fuck! You're making me horny again!"

"Hush, I'm busy trying to get a load of sperm." Cerea huffed before nipping a little harder and rubbed the ballsack. "I'll bet you could fill numerous buckets with how large these are."

Cathyl blushed. "D-Don't just say that!" She then got an idea as she moved her hands over the pussy and pinched it.

The centaur neighed like a horse while juices flowed from the spot. "Oh yes!" She then felt Cathyl moving her hands into the hole. "Ah!"

'Nice and warm, she really must be horny and in heat.' She thought while feeling her cock getting ready to cum again. "Fuck! I'm about to fucking cum again!"

"Give me every drop."

She moaned loudly while bellowing like a cow as her sperm shot out with a larger amount than the last few time. "Moooo!"

Cerea opened her mouth and caught some, but the rest hit her in the face and some got on her breasts. 'Oh yes! That's it!'

'Oh god...I feel tired.' Thought Cathyl before the horse half moved back and sat on her cock. "Gah!"

"Time for the final milking." she licked her lips while rubbing her flank against the dick which was fully hard.

Cathyl growled before grabbing her waist. "Fine, you wanna take my dick?"

"That's the plan heifer." She teased.

She growled at that before pushing her cock into the hole. "Then take it all you crazy horse!"

Cerea neighed at that while feeling it going all the way inside her. It tore her hymen making her cry out, but Cathyl reached forward while climbing on her before giving her breasts a hard squeeze.

"You like that? Well do ya!" She smirked before thrusting very hard into the hole and started to pull on her breasts. "I'll make you into a slutty heifer!"

"Ahhh!" she cried out feeling her breasts get squeezed while the dick pushed and pulled inside her while her fluids made it easy to move. "Y-Your dick! It's so huge! It's stuffing my maidenhood!"

"Then I'll make you into a stuffed pony!" Cathyl grunted while her breasts started to leak milk again. 'Her folds are so tight! It's like putting my dick into a small pipe!'

"Oh yes! Yes!"

"So how's it feel to get fucked by another girl? What about that guy you're always with? Does his dick look even half as big as this one?"

"N-No! Me and my master..." she blushed while feeling flustered at the comment.

'Mmm, this might not be too bad. Plus I'll teach her how to handle a real cock.' Cathyl smirked in her head. She slapped Cerea's flank which made her yipe before climbing up more for a better angle and started to slam all the way inside with her balls smacking against her as the insides got tighter.

"Ah!" She neighed before getting slapped again.

"You're ready to be a slut?" She whispered out loud. "A horny one at that?"

"Ah! Yes! I'm ready to be a slut!"

"Then get ready, cause I'm gonna bust a huge nut right inside your pussy!"

Cerea moaned even louder before feeling the sperm filling up her womb and her horse stomach bulge from the sheer amount. "AHHHHHHH!"

Cathly gritted her teeth feeling it all come out which was WAY more then she had with her hands while staying inside. "Don't waste a drop!"

The centaur panted while feeling her stomach bulge even more. "Ah...ah...yes, make me...a cock slave…"

"Well since you love it so much….we're not stopping….till morning." panted the minotaur.

She nodded. "Then….let's go…"

(Two days later)

Cerea sighed while trying to not sit too much since her ass felt sore from...her episode. But her legs weren't feeling any better as they felt stiff and tired, so she had to lay on her knees. 'To think I'd lose control over myself and give my cherry to someone not my master. I feel like a loose harlot.'

That was when Suu walked by while drinking some milk.

Cerea noticed her. "Where did you get that milk?"

"From outside, it had a note with a C on it." She said before drinking the milk and started getting K cup breasts. "And it tastes delicious."

Cerea went wide eyed and made her way outside before seeing Cathly standing next to the gate with some straw in her mouth.

"Hey there, didn't think you were gonna come out any time soon."

"N-No! Desist villainous harlot!"

"What? I'm just here because I felt in the mood to get milked." She said while playing with the straw.

Cerea blushed and looked around to see no one was looking. "Look, what happened on that night was not me, it was a mere instinct I was not aware of."

"Still doesn't mean it didn't feel hot. I mean the way you just pushed me against the tree-"

"No!" She blushed. "Don't speak of that!"

Cathyl blinked. "Well where is that boy of yours anyway?"

"Out shopping."

"Oh?" she held the straw and grinned. "Well then, why don't I help keep you company?"

"I have more than enough company thank you very much!" She yelled while bluffing as the others were out shopping as well and Suu was the only one in the house at the moment.

"Oh? So you don't wanna try out something a little bit, kinky?"

Cerea blushed. "W-What kind of….kinky trick?" She then saw her walking into the yard.

Cathyl smirked and spat the straw to the ground and got closer.

(Later)

"Ah!" moaned Cerea as Cathyl squeezed and kneaded her breasts like dough while hiding in a bush near the side of the house.

"You like this don't you?" She teased while on her back.

"N-No!" she got out while the minotaur's fingers gave her nipples a pinch.

"Oh yeah? Then why does it sound like you're excited? I'll bet the idea of anyone seeing this is a secret fetish you have."

"N-No!" She moaned while feeling her body getting warmer.

Cathyl moved her fingers all over the nipples while licking her lips. "Then prove me wrong. Or are you just a perverted centaur with a love for dick girls?"

Cerea shook her head and let out a squeak when Cathly moved down and began to lick across one of her nipples while tugging on the other. 'I must resist! I must resist!'

The minotaur moved her tongue slowly and deliberately while Cerea's ears twitched wildly. 'She's going to be a slutty pony in no time.'

(Later)

"Ahhh!" moaned Cerea, on her back, and currently gritting her teeth as she felt Cathyl's dick go in and out of her ass with the minotaur grunting while they were in the park at night.

"God! You're ass is even tighter than your slutty pussy!" She grunted while thrusting into the anus. "But it feels so good at the same time!"

"I-If you keep this up, someone might see!"

"Who? We're all alone, and the only one who'd see is some late night jogger." grunted Cathly while hammering in harder and harder while smirking. "But then again, that's probably make you get more turned on, wouldn't it?"

Cerea blushed red while feeling her face turning bright red. "Ah!" 'I need to resist!'

Cathyl felt her cock twitching before releasing her load into the anus.

Cerea cried out feeling the sperm go inside and felt her mind going hazy again with her juices spraying out from how good it felt.

'God, that felt good.' She thought before moving the cock back and saw her sperm ooze out before looking at Cerea's pussy, got an idea, and moved her hand down before she began to push it inside.

"Ah!" She cried out while getting thrusted harder and harder. 'I need….to...to...resist…'

"Damn, even with my hand you're soaking wet and snug." chuckled Cathyl moving her arm in and out. "This is called fisting."

"S-Stop…" she moaned out before getting fisted again. "Oooh~"

'Almost there.' she spread her fingers out to widen the hole making Cerea grip the ground. "How's it feel with just my fingers?"

"Oh...y-you harlot." She moaned even louder. "My master won't be happy about this."

"Oh? So you don't want a threesome or a gang bang?"

Cerea blushed and cried out before her juices sprayed out more over Cathyl's arm and hand while she laid back and panted with her eyes rolling in her head.

Cathyl panted slightly. 'Oh well, I'll get to fucking when she gets her mind back...or I can do it now.'

(Later)

"Oh fuck, right there." panted Cathyl holding Cerea's head with said centaur sucking on her dick with said dick right in between her breasts without the girl taking her shirt off so they were confined in the cleavage. "You're becoming a pro at this."

"Oh, ah." She moaned. "Your cock, is so tasty." She then sucked on the tip like a certain snake.

Cathyl smirked. 'What a slut, perfect.' she made sure to thrust her cock up and down while Cerea licked all around it making the minotaur moan. "You're just begging to get a facial, aren't ya?"

"Yes, please give me one." She moaned while feeling very excited and horny. "Please."

Cathyl held Cerea's head right near the tip before grunting as her sperm went gushing on the girl's face and even on her hair and chest.

"Ah!" She moaned while tasting the sperm and looked like she was in heat. "Mmmm, so much milk and sperm~"

"Damn, you've turned into a nympho." chuckled the minotaur slipping her dick out from the cleavage. "What would that guy you're staying with say if he saw you like this?"

She blushed and looked away before saying with a smile. "Can I join you?" She then asked. "Can we show master a good time as well?"

Cathyl let out a laugh. "Wow, you're a real slut now. You want him to see you taking it from a girl who could put him to shame?"

She nodded. "Please?"

"Well I got no problem with that." 'Especially if I can get a taste of his ass.' she thought licking her lips.

Cerea nodded before moving herself around. "Now let's get to my two aching holes~"

"Gladly my slutty horse." smirked the minotaur before spreading Cerea's pussy before slamming her dick balls deep in without missing a beat.

Cerea neighed while sounding like a mare in heat. 'I'm sorry master, but I love cocks too much! Including yours in the distant future!'

'I wonder if she'll get pregnant from my next load, I'm gonna at least try!'


	87. Akaki, Inferi, and Yusei

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Akaki, Inferi, and Yusei

Series: Yugioh 5Ds

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Satellite district, Erne-D generator facility-

The area was coming down with snow as it was almost Christmas and time for the workers to have a paid vacation. Except for the fact that a small boy was playing outside and making snowmen.

He was feeling content with it, even if he didn't have a carrot for the nose. He looked at his handy work while feeling a little lonely as there weren't any kids around the area. 'Maybe I should make another snowman?'

As he was busy making another snowman, two small girls were walking behind him, one had a red and orange coat and boots with long blond hair and black eyes, and the other was wearing a dark navy black coat and boots with black hair that had two point ponytails that was pointed upwards on the sides and red eyes.

"Hello." The black haired girl waved.

The boy turned and blinked in surprise. "Oh, hi."

"What are you doing?" Asked the blond girl with a smile.

"Making a snowman."

"It looks nice." The black haired girl said. "But it needs a nose."

"But how? I don't have a carrot for him."

She chuckled before poking the snowman's face. "You poke it silly."

He blinked as the blond shook her head and started looking for a rock. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the nose." She said before finding a small rock and placed it on the snowman. "There, now it looks right."

"Not really." The black haired girl huffed. "Since when is a rock a nose?"

"Since the eyes are rocks." She said with a smirk.

The boy looked confused. "Um who are you?"

"Akaki." The blond said. "And this goth is Inferi."

"I'm not goth! I'm just a fan of dark clothing." Inferi frowned with a blush. "It helps me stay warm when the sun is out."

"And during the summer?"

She huffed while the boy chuckled slightly.

"You two are funny." He chuckled before sighing. "Sorry, if you're looking for the playground it's a few miles away from here."

They looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well aren't you out to play in the snow? The playground is bigger and has lots more snow."

Inferi frowned. "Why? Are you saying that we aren't welcomed here?"

Akaki shook her head. "It's not that, it's just he thinks we aren't asking him to play with us."

"Oh...I knew that." She blushed.

"Well let me make this clear, we'd love if you could join us."

The boy blinked while feeling joy in his heart. "Are you sure?"

They nodded while Akaki threw a snowball at him.

"Got you!"

He rubbed the snow off before quickly making his own and chucked it at her.

She threw a snowball at Inferi while it turned into a massive snowball war of the most dangerous kind.

(Five hours later)

Splat!

Splat!

Splat!

"Gah! Akaki that was my back!"

"Oh are you getting a cold complexion Inferi?" She giggled.

"Come over here and say that!"

"Mmm no." She said before the boy jumped behind her and threw a snowball on the back of the head. "Eeeep!"

"Ha! Nice one!" Inferi laughed before getting hit by a snowball in the face. "...you're so dead boy."

He laughed and stuck his tongue out before getting two snowballs to the face.

Both girls looked at each other before nodding as they started to make bigger snowballs, about the size of their heads, and threw them at the boy.

The only problem was that they accidentally put rocks into them.

"GAH!" He cried out while some blood dripped from his forehead. "Ow…"

"Oh my god!" gasped Akaki who ran over. "Are you ok? I'm so so sorry!"

"I'm fine...it just hurts." He said as Inferi ran over and looked at the cut.

"It's not that bad, but you'll have a nasty bruise for a while." She said before saying. "Sorry, I didn't look before I threw."

"What were you thinking?" frowned Akaki.

"Me? You did it as well." She frowned. "And now look at him!"

"Want a go rock thrower?"

The boy groaned. "Stop, please….don't fight."

"Sorry." they said together.

He sighed while trying to get up. "Thanks for your help...but I don't want…." he looked away. "My friends to fight over me."

They blinked while looking at him in surprise. "What?"

He looked away. "Well...I don't have many friends so…"

They blinked again while snickering a little bit.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You think we're friends?" Inferi chuckled.

He nodded.

Akaki chuckled. "Well, we were going to ask you first."

Inferi played with her feet at that and looked away. "We just didn't want to be too pushy in case you had other friends."

The boy felt a little happy hearing that while sniffling a little. "Y-You want to...be friends with me?"

"Of course." Akaki smiled. "If we didn't why would we be so worried about your health?"

"Or even play with you." Inferi said before seeing his tears. "Hey, are you ok?"

"You...and me…" He sniffled. "Friends...I must be dreaming…."

"What's wrong? Did we say something bad?"

He shook his head. "It's not that...I'm just happy." He then surprised them and gave them a small hug. "Oh thank you Akaki, Inferi! You're really good friends!"

Both blushed lightly while Inferi went crimson.

"Usually I don't have many friends, my parents are busy with their job and we don't live near any other neighborhoods with kids my age, so…."

Akaki smiled while giving a hug. "Don't worry, you're not going to be lonely again."

"Y-Yeah." Inferi blushed. "Just don't...hug me without permission."

"Huh? How come?"

"Because…"

"She's a rich girl." Akaki interrupted. "And she's spoiled."

"No I'm not! I'm just…." She looked away. "Easily startled that's all…"

The boy blinked before letting go. "Oh I didn't know, but with your permission can I...hug you?"

"Yes." She said before getting hugged tight. "Gah! Too tight!"

That was when someone called from the building. "Yusei! Time to head inside! It's time to go home!"

"O-Oh coming dad!" he let go of the girl. "Sorry, I gotta go."

"It's ok, we can play again next time."

Akaki nodded before both girls took out two bracelets with a small dragon and a bat on each and put them around Yusei's arms. "Their friendship bracelets. Mines the dragon and miss sensitive is the bat."

"You want another snowball to the face?" She frowned.

"Consider these a sign to keep us in mind."

"Hey don't ignore me!" Inferi growled before Yusei gave them another hug and ran towards the building.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"H-Hey!" She blushed as Akaki chuckled at her flustered state. "Shut up!"

Yusei smiled as he walked through the doors. 'I hope to see them tomorrow.'

However, this would be the day that everything changed. For the worse.

(Many years later)

Yusei frowned as he, Crow, and Jack raced to stop Goodwin from taking over the world with the King of the Netherworld and the Crimson Dragon, and become a god in essence.

The problem was then they were losing a lot of time and life points.

Said man, who looked like a beefed up dark signer and was standing at the top of an aztec looking temple looked down and smirked since the time was oh so clear. Soon he would crush them and this world would be crushed and reborn. "You're too late, for I have brought the King of the Netherworld into this world! And soon he shall meet with its ancient enemy and I shall take both their powers for my own!"

"Fat chance!" Jack yelled out.

"As long as we've got the chance we're not gonna let you get that opportunity!" Crow called out.

Goodwin shook his head. "What simple fools." He then noticed something odd, and that was the large mass of goo that was supposed to be the King of the Netherworld was sinking back into the earth.

Yusei noticed as well and was confused while the Crimson Dragon let out a loud cry.

That was when the dragon flew down towards the temple like a fireball as the goo started to form around the temple and rushed towards the dark signer.

"What the?!" Jack yelled out before Goodwin got grabbed by the leg and was sent flying into a wall.

"Gah!"

"What's going on!" called out Crow in shock.

"No idea!" Jack said before the fireball hit the ground and caused a bright light to envelop the temple as the goo started to move towards Yusei. "Yusei watch out!"

Said man quickly tried to decrease speed and hit the breaks before turning his D-Wheel around and hit the gas the opposite way with Jack and Crow doing the same as the goo flew after them.

The fireball sizzled out while the goo started to form around the D-Wheel.

That was when Yusei noticed their forms were changing into two very tall girls.

The goo changed into a very tan like girl with two curved horns on her head, long black hair, red eyes, two dragon like wings, a long goo like tail, a E cup chest and a wide set of hips. She was also wearing an aztec rulers outfit that exposed her nipples.

The fireball changed into a pale skinned woman with long blond hair, yellow eyes, two long dragon like horns, claw like nails and draconic like legs, a very long tail made of flames, a wide set of hips, and a D cup chest. Her outfit was more similar to a aztec jaguar warrior, but with her crotch being exposed.

"Hello again." They said at once.

And cue all three guys going wide eyed at the exposed parts, and wondering just WHO the hell they were and how they did that.

The one with the goo like tail looked around before snapping her fingers as the lines vanished. "I really don't need the others finding out I'm here. They're so…"

"Annoying."

"Yes." She said to the blond. "And over zealous."

"Quite frankly it's a surprise you showed up, I expected you to be sleeping for the next 5,000 years, but it seems SOMEONE wanted to use our powers for their own use, again."

"Trust me." She waved off. "I'd rather sleep then get turned into a puppet. And also who thought it was a good idea to do a dark signer ritual to get me up? It's like an annoying alarm clock, and I hate alarm clocks!"

"Same, but at least the stars are nice."

"I live in a world with no light idiot, how would I know that?"

"I wouldn't expect that, it was good old fashioned boasting." The blond smirked.

"Why I outta!" she growled before the girl covered her mouth.

"We don't have time for you to get annoyed, we have some explaining to do." she pointed to the three men.

She grumbled before turning to them and moved her head away from the mouth. "Fine."

She nodded as Yusei tried not to look at their assets.

"Um who are you?" Crow asked while having a nosebleed.

"We are the very beings this man tried to control. Yusei and Jack have known us since the fortune cup, along with Akiza, Luna, and even Leo even if he is not one of my signers."

"And I just got here." Spoke the goo tailed girl. "But you know my annoying followers who got too full of themselves, and that's saying something."

"You just cracked a joke? How odd of you."

"What can I say, they got soft when they got sealed away. I mean I think they're more lazy than you are when you watch tragedies." She smirked while Jack looked a little ticked off. She then turned to him. "And I'm the one that commands your girlfriend's card and inner darkness."

"You….YOU'RE the King of the Netherworld?" asked Crow in shock.

"It's queen." She huffed. "Sexist men back then thought I was male because I looked like a giant dragon monster of goo."

"And because you tried to eat women."

"One time!" She yelled at the blond. "Plus they wanted to 'eat them up' and I didn't get the hidden message!"

"Which shows the reason why even after all this time I came out on top."

"I let you win!"

"That's not how I remember it."

The queen growled while her tail swished around in anger. "Then I'll show you now you cow!"

"Wait!" called out Yusei. "You mean, YOU'RE the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." She smiled. "And I'm one nice dragon deity."

"Yeah like the time you tried making out with a king and got speared in the heart." The other deity said with a smirk.

"I told you not to tell anyone that!"

"I lied." She grinned.

The blond growled at that part before calming down. "Let's save the fights until after our business is settled."

"...fine. But only for that you cow."

"Hang on, what's with you two?" asked Jack with a frown. "Aren't you two lifelong enemies? You two should be furious to see each other, right?"

They looked at each other before chuckling.

"It's more like rivals now."

"Especially after we settled our differences a few years back."

"So really it's just minor fights and go fish tournaments." They said at once.

'Go fish tournaments?' The boys thought in unison.

The goo tailed girl walked closer to Yusei. "Anyway, we're here to settle an old debt."

"What's that?" he asked while feeling cautious.

She smiled. "Didn't you say you wanted to see us again?"

Jack and Crow looked confused at that while getting X rated ideas.

"What are you talking about?"

The blond walked closer to Yusei and chuckled. "Oh come now, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The snowman and the snowball fights?" The goo tailed girl grinned. "Remember how you got us good a few times in the face."

Yusei looked lost. "Huh?"

"You don't remember the bracelets?"

"Wait." he looked at his hand and rolled the glove up and looked at them before looking at the girls. "How...no, you two…"

"Yep, it's Akaki and Inferi." The blonde smiled.

"Took you long enough." Inferi chuckled.

"Yusei? What are they talking about?" asked Jack.

"We played with him before the incident." Akaki said with a sigh.

"And it was the best time in my long life, besides the hugging that is." Inferi huffed.

"I can't believe it." he spoke with wide eyes. "I never saw you two after that, I thought you...you know."

"Blame the goo for brains' servant going nuts."

"He was your signer!" Inferi glared. "And he started it not me!"

Both butted heads while Yusei looked floored and shocked at seeing his friends.

"Um, maybe we should continue this with the others." spoke Crow.

"For once I agree." Jack said before seeing Akaki snapping her fingers as said friends appeared in front of them in a flash of crimson light.

"You mean like this?"

Akiza looked confused while Luna and Leo looked plain shocked as they looked around. "What...just happened?"

"Oh god! Did the Immortals summon us to eat us?!" Luna gasped in horror.

"They don't eat people, I should know." Inferi deadpanned. "We eat meat and shadows."

"Just who are you two?!" Leo called out while trying to act brave.

The goo tailed queen chuckled before saying. "I'm what you call the King of the Netherworld, and this cow is the Crimson Dragon."

"But you can call us Akaki and Inferi."

And cue all three going wide eyed and Leo feeling his legs shake in fear.

Inferi moved closer to Leo before saying. "Boo."

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed before jumping into Akiza's arms. "Save me!"

"Ha ha ha! That never gets old." She laughed while holding her stomach.

"Relax, she's not a threat." spoke Akaki with a sigh. "Now, since you're all here, I take it you have questions, right?"

"Um yes." Luna said.

She nodded. "Then we shall answer and questions you have, except personal measurements and tastes in men, that's off limits."

Inferi sighed. "Trust me, the last guy that asked got burned by a fireball."

"Inferi! Stop telling them such stories!"

"Just saying." She grinned.

"Wait...if you're the King of the Underworld, then why are you-"

"Don't ask." She interrupted. "It's longer than your civilization."

"She tried to eat women in the past." Akaki said.

"You damn lizard! I'll get you for that!" Inferi blushed red. "And it was ONE FUCKING TIME!"

Luna and Leo reeled back while Akiza looked at Akaki.

"But, then who are you?"

"Look at your arm and then at my body." She said pointing to her arm.

The pink haired girl looked lost before her mark started to glow even brighter than normal.

"It's the same for Yusei, Jack, Luna, and Crow too. See a connection?"

"Y-You're…"

"The Crimson Dragon?!" Leo cried out in amazement. "That's so cool!"

"Thank you." She smiled. "You are cool as well, even if I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl with your hairstyle."

"Hey!" he blushed with Luna getting a snicker.

"Speaking of that, how come you never told us you were a girl?" asked Jack walking over. "For that matter, why didn't you tell us the King of the Netherworld was your pal? We could have used that ages ago."

"We were sleeping." Inferi deadpanned. "We do that every few thousand years after taking human form."

"And the last time we came was when Yusei was a boy, and before the incident caused us to return to our own realms." Akaki sighed. "Trust me, if we wanted to come and tell you we would've tried."

"But you did show up! At the fortune cup." spoke Jack.

"Well technically that WAS me, in a sense. You see, before slumbering, I sent out a portion of my energy to find the next signers, and it would help you gain the power in times of need, but it wasn't REALLY me, but I still know who you are because it came back into me."

"I have a similar power." Inferi said while making a mini version of herself from her goo like tail. "But it wasn't used at all because I was not only sleeping but because these new signers didn't actually know me except for two people. Not really enough to get my attention."

"And because those signers weren't really signers, just fakes."

She groaned. "If they were mine I would've given them powers over tar and goo, not just weird eyes and marks."

"Yes because THAT would help so much." remarked Akaki before looking at them. "Not to worry though, we use to hate each other, but after a while we came to tolerate each other. That's why we're going to bring back the ones who lost their lives due to all this trouble."

"You will?!" Akiza yelled out.

Inferi nodded. "It's only fair, but we need something in return."

"And what's that? Our souls?" Jack frowned.

"Technically your souls are partially owned by the crimson cow." She sighed. "But no, why would we take your souls when we can have something better."

"Then what is it?" asked Crow.

Both smirked before grabbing Yusei's arms. "Him."

"What?"

"Let me clarify." Akaki said. "We want you as our mates for eternity."

"And trust me, it's a great offer." Inferi smiled.

And cue the adults going wide eyed with Leo and Luna looking confused.

"What's a mate?" Luna asked.

"It's like a wife." Akaki explained.

"But with more freedom." Inferi grinned. "Especially when he gets two for the price of one."

"Oh! You mean a boyfriend?" asked Leo.

"More like a fiancé."

"Fiancé?"

"Being engaged." Both said at once.

Akira's eyes widened before getting very annoyed and miffed. 'Those two are THIS close!'

"So you can really bring back all those people?" asked Crow. "Everyone of them?"

"Yep." Inferi chuckled. "But they will have slight….changes."

"What kind of changes?" Jack asked.

"Nothing major just a lot of migraines for the next few years."

"But that can be fixed with aspirin, but the damage that's been done, construction wise I mean will have to be rebuilt, which will take time, but as humans it's easy to deal with then losing another's life."

Luna nodded before asking. "So where's the ring?"

They looked between each other before saying. "We made him friendship bracelets."

"And that's good why?"

"Because they are also our way of marking a mate." Inferi grinned. "Same with the Immortals and your dragons, they give a handmade treasure to the person or persons and their marked for life."

"Wait, you guys picked me when we were just kids?" Yusei looked at the bracelets. "Why me though? We just met and knew each other for a day."

"Simple, your heart was pure." Akaki smiled.

"And I kind of…" Inferi blushed. "Liked your kindness."

"And hugs."

She blushed red while covering her face.

Yusei felt very surprised and just in disbelief at the entire scene right before his eyes. 'I just can't believe it. Two best friends and they….want to be my mates!'

"So want to have the wedding next week or in a few hundred years?" Akaki asked with a smile.

And like that his eyes rolled back into his head.

Inferi blinked before looking at Akiza and grinned. "Want to be the flower girl? I know you're like a dark rose for special occasions."

She frowned before the deity walked over to her and whispered something that made her have a blush that was redder than her own hair.

"I'll let you decide on that, my dear rose." She winked before walking away with Akaki and Yusei.

She fell back while looking like she had a nosebleed.

"What just happened?" asked Luna in concern for the girl.

"No idea." Leo shrugged. "Maybe it's something to do with pictures?"

"Nah, that's not-" Crow tried to say before getting his mouth covered by Jack's.

"When you're older you two."

"Aw!" Leo groaned while Akiza was dreaming of something X rated.

'Me….as a….concubine….' She thought before going deeper into snooze land.


	88. Female Hollows and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Hollows and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara whistled while banging a hammer against something in the back with his ever present smile. 'This is coming along nicely, I thought it would take another decade or so before I finished this, but I might finish it today.' He thought with a chuckle.

When he stopped he picked up a small ring looking object and his smile turned bigger. "Perfect, this may be one of my greatest inventions." He stood up and started walking back to the shop. 'Now to get it tested.'

Right then a certain red haired substitute soul reaper walked in with a frown. "Yo, Hat and clogs, I'm here, what was this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Ah! My favorite shinigami." He smiled with a silent chuckle. "I just finished my best invention and thought you might-"

"No." He replied without missing a beat. "Forget it."

"What? But you haven't even heard me out!" He sputtered in surprise.

"I don't need to, I just know it will make my life difficult."

"Ah come now Ichigo, my inventions are made to help people."

"Considering some of the stuff you've made, I'd have a better chance testing something out from that nut job in the Soul Society."

"But he is a mad scientist and I am a humble shopkeep Ichigo, and if you don't agree a certain cat might put it on you while you sleep." He said as he hid his face behind a fan.

His eye twitched while Kisuke smiled before facepalming. "Fine, I'll try it, but the next one you can pawn off on someone else."

"But you're my favorite customer Ichigo, and that's why I'm giving you this special hollow bait ring, it is great for training." He said as he held out the ring.

"You want me to use hollow bait, for training." He raised an eyebrow. "In a city full of people."

"Yes, and here's why, this ring will latch onto your skin, making it impossible to come off on accident so a regular human won't get it, and to make sure hollows focus only on you it releases a special pheromone, it drives them nuts...or at least I think it should."

"If it gets stuck on me, how am I supposed to get it off? I doubt that's gonna help when I'm in school." He deadpanned.

"Well it won't always work as hollow bait, you just have to tap it and it will release pheromones and open a gargantua to summon a hollow to you, so most of the time it'll be a regular ring, this is just a prototype Ichigo, I'm still trying to work out all the bugs."

He looked at the ring and let out a resigned sigh before taking it and slipped it on his ring finger. "Fine, I'll test it out, but if it gets too much I'm gonna make you clean things up."

"Of course, if push comes to shove I will analyze the situation and act in the best way I see fit." He said with a smile behind his fan. "Go ahead, leave your body and tap it."

"Alright…" He said as he brought out his soul badge and left his body before looking at the ring now on his soul's hand. "No doing weird tests on my body while I'm testing this, ok?"

"Why Ichigo, you make me out to be some kind of wackjob."

"That's because you are." He said as he tapped the ring.

"No, not in here Ichigo!" He cried out quickly as an invisible mist began to slowly spread out through the shop and even farther. "Get out of here, I don't want a hollow tearing up my shop as it looks for you."

"Ok ok." He turned and flew through the walls and headed off to a more empty land next to the town and stopped. "Alright, this should be good enough. Now I won't have to hold back with no people around."

He looked around as he waited for a garganta to open up and spit out a hollow. "Come on, where is it?" He pulled Zangetsu off from his back and let out a sigh before spotting a black tear in the distance. "Finally." He said as he saw a figure come out of it and look around before coming towards him. "I guess the pheromone stuff works."

"Where's that smell coming from?" Muttered the hollow as it got closer to Ichigo. It was large and had a large cat's body with blue fur covering it and it's mask looking like a cat's smiling face. She sniffed as it got better before spotting Ichigo who held his blade with both hands.

"Alright, before it has a chance to strike, go first." He muttered before lunging at the hollow.

"Whoa!" She said as she barely dodged his blade before getting a good smell and gasping. "You're the source of the smell?"

"Yeah." He replied facing her and held Zangetsu out in front of himself.

"Wow, a soul reaper...It's been awhile since I've had one~." She purred as she began to stalk towards him.

He gripped his weapon harder and took that as a sign she ate some and jumped above her before swinging downward. She easily dodged it and swiped at his sword in an attempt to knock it away, barely touching his ring in the process. He rolled to the side while her tail swayed. 'Damn, she's quick to move, definitely has experience.'

"What, are you tired already? Come on, you know how cat likes to play with their meals~." She purred as electricity began to crackle on her fur.

"I'm far from tired." He spoke before lunging at her, but had to veer away when a jolt of electricity nearly hit him and skidded on the air before lunging at her side and aimed Zangetsu's tip towards it. "I have you now!" He shouted as the tipped touched her fur before he got zapped from the electricity stored in her.

"Nice try, but that won't work~." She sang before her claw swung over and knocked him away while he sparked slightly.

"Ow….damn it…" He groaned as he looked up to see her running towards him. He managed to stop and this time swung at her head when she got closer. "Got you!"

"Not yet cutie!" She said as she pulled her head back, barely dodging his blade.

Ichigo used the moment to lunge at her and slammed into her stomach. The force of the blow sent her crashing into a tree, dazing her as he pinned her and raised his sword. "Try and dodge this one."

"No, wait, stop!" She said as she stared at the sword as another garganta opened behind him.

Ichigo felt the sudden new presence and turned before getting knocked off and landed on the ground with a grunt. "What the hell was that?" He groaned as he looked up before his eyes widened. He saw a swarm of various hollows exiting the hole, but this amount was WAY more than the swarm from the last hollow bait Uryu used. "What the hell, why are there so many?! What did that crazy shopkeep give me?!"

"Where is it, where's the smell coming from!?"

"It's close, REAL close."

"Hey, is that a Shinigami? Wait, I think the smell is coming from him!"

"But how? They shouldn't smell like this, I should know, I've eaten three."

"Wait, I've seen this guy before, he's that substitute soul reaper! He's different than the others."

"That means he should be easy pickings, I'm starved!"

"Same, let's get him! But before we eat him I wanna know why he smells like that!"

Ichigo saw them start heading towards him, making him frown as he reeled Zangetsu back before the blade glowed blue. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Before swinging forward and sent the crescent blast at the large crowd.

"Watch out! Jump! Scatter!" One hollow shouted as they all tried to dodge the blast. Several of them ended up getting slightly hit with others firing several ceros which cancelled it out.

"Shit! There's too many." Ichigo pulled his blade back before trying two blasts at the same time.

"Rush him! We have to get him!" One shouted as the group kept firing ceros to cancel out his blasts.

Ichigo growled before he started leaping through the air as fast as he could. "Damn it! Now I gotta rely on Rukia and the others to help, but damn it hat n clogs! I knew something like this would happen!"

"After him! And everyone scatter, don't group together or he'll get you with one of those blasts!"

'Damn it, I need help, I have to find the others!' He thought, not realizing that the ring was releasing more pheromones. He turned to the town and let out a resigned sigh before heading into it. "I gotta try and make this quick or else everyone's gonna get killed." He raced as fast as he could, flash stepping as fast as he could as the hollows started to fall behind. "Now, where are they…"

With Rukia, she was busy going out for groceries when she felt the sudden strong presence above the town which belonged to hollows. "What on earth is that? Is this an invasion?"

"Rukia!" Called Ichigo dropping down as she turned and went wide eyed seeing the crowd of hollows behind him. "We've got a problem."

"No shit! What on earth did you do?" She asked as she started to run with him.

"It was hat n clogs! He wanted me to test a new hollow bait ring and I fell for it! It called all of these here and there's too many for me to cut down! They even seem smarter than a usual one."

"This isn't good, all the other shinigami returned to soul society, you and I are the only shinigami here….at least until I have to go, I have to report this to soul society."

"Are you nuts? They won't get here in time! By the time they get here this place is gonna be in ruins. We need to get that bastard to fix this with the others, at least till the numbers go down enough."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, this is an invasion sized hollow horde, I can sense some gillians and even a few Vasto Lordes in that group!" She replied while the hollows roared. "If I go now I should be back in time, but try to keep them busy as best as you can."

"Keep them busy? How? Won't they go after some people?"

"I don't think so, they've passed several people, but they haven't stopped, they're targeting you." She said with a frown. "That bait you used might have something to do with it, use it and try luring them as far away as possible."

"I think this is a bad idea, but ok, just hurry!" He said as he saw them get closer.

The two split off with Ichigo seeing the hollows quickly turn and go after him. "Damn it, she was right...maybe I should try hiding from them, that might buy me some time."

"Get back here shinigami!"

"I'm going to get you!"

"Come and get me bastards!" He yelled before suddenly feeling something wrap around his ankle and saw it belonged to a red squid hollow with the head being the mask with a matching bone beak underneath the tentacles.

"I got you now shinigami~." It said, the voice sounding female. "You're mine!"

"Not happening!" He swung Sangetsu and cut the tentacle off before suddenly getting tackled by a black furred gorilla one into the side of a building.

"Hehe, I got you now!" it chuckled as they went through a few walls, it's voice also sounding female.

He groaned as they fell through the side and onto the street. "Get off me!"

"Nope, I'm going to enjoy tasting you~." She said before she was hit by a large foot before a pink hollow that looked like a large rabbit with a rabbit mask and bucked teeth for a mouth grabbed him and kicked the gorilla away.

"Nope, I get first nibble."

'Oh great, Rukia would go nuts over this one.' He thought before getting picked up by the hollow. "Let me go!"

"Nope, I'm going to take us out of here so we can get us some privacy." She said as she began to hop away with him. That's when they felt a huge reitsu making her stop and turn before the crowd of hollows turned and saw a garganta opening before several gillians began to come through.

"Oh come on!" He groaned as he saw about a dozen of them come out before the garganta closed. They looked around before all of their masked turned down towards him. He moved his legs up and gave a kick to the rabbit hollow before breaking free and landed on the ground. 'I gotta go all out.' He held Zangetsu out as the wrapping, well wrapped, around his arm. "Bankai!" Reiatsu flooded out of him as his clothes changed and his sword shrank into a katana with a metal chain on the hilt. "There, this oughta make things easier for me."

"Woah, he's serious." Spoke one hollow before getting shoved aside as the gillians started walking through the crowd. "Hey, watch it, we were here first you goliath bitches!"

"Why does he smell so good?" Growled one in a female voice.

"I don't know, but I want him." Roared another one in a female voice as they followed Ichigo.

"I will have him, I need him."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared sending a high powered blast which this time managed to dice several hollows down before exploding as the others used more ceros against it, but the explosion made the ones nearby get flying back from the shockwave.

"Everyone scatter, we don't want to die!" They shouted as they began to run away, making it harder to hit them with another blast.

"Damn it, how are they this smart, aren't they usually dumb?" He muttered as a Gillian took a swipe at him. He held his weapon up and skidded against the ground from the hit before lunging and cut into the large foot. It roared as it backed up a bit as another tried to grab him.

"I'm going to get you."

He swung up and cut across it's chest before seeing a volley of ceros come at him, making him jump into the air before seeing more quickly get in close. "Damn it, I can't keep this up, if I stay out here in the open they're going to tear me apart." He said as another garganta began to open. He turned and flew off at more speed before landing down in an alley. 'If I can get them off guard in here, that'll help, even if it costs a building or two.' He thought as he looked around before raising his Zanpaktou. 'If I'm lucky they'll come at me one on one.'

"Come out shinigami! I can smell you!" Called out a green hollow with a lizard mask and two tails as the crowd headed towards the buildings where the alley was. "I'm going to find you and break you, and make you mine, all mine!" She hissed before spotting the alley and narrowing her eyes.

'Geez, they're pretty violent and hungry.' he thought before the lizard hollow came into view. 'Then again, what hollow isn't?'

"I found you, and you're gonna be all mine." She hissed as she started to walk towards him, her tails moving back and forth behind her.

"Forget it, I'm not on the menu." He said as he raised his sword.

"That's where you're wrong, you're the only thing on the menu!" She lunged at him as he swung downwards. His sword grazed her arm as she hissed and tried to grab him. "I will make you mine you red headed stud!"

'Why the hell is she flirting?' He thought before her tongue lashed out and wrapped around his head, obscuring his vision. "Hey, I can't see!"

"I know, if you can't see you can't hurt me!" She said with a grin as she dragged him closer to her. 'Oh god he smells even better up close!'

"Damn it, let go of me!" He roared as he tried to pull away. 'I won't die here!'

She smirked before getting swatted away by the gorilla hollow from before which undid the tongue around Ichigo's face. "Damn it!"

"There you are, it's time we had some fun~." She said as she grabbed him before punching the wall and running into the building as she dragged him.

"Let me go you overgrown monkey!" He growled before digging his feet into the ground and using his strength to go against her while aiming his blade's tip towards her mask.

"I am an ape, not a monkey, you should know that for the future!" She said with a huff as she tried to knock his blade away. "Watch it, you could poke my eye out with that."

"That's the idea! I need to destroy you all, purge you so your soul can be sent to the soul society."

"I'll pass." She replied before stopping as a tentacle came out through the ceiling and wrapped around her neck. "Ack!"

"What on ear-" He started before another tentacle grabbed him and pulled him up. He saw it was the squid hollow who used another tentacle to restrain his arms to his body. "Oh come on!"

"I got you, and there's no way I'm letting you escape this time." She gave a smirk while the gorilla hollow tried struggling against her arm. "It's just you and me now, you can't cut off my tentacle now!"

"Let him go, I had him first!" The gorilla roared in anger.

"Forget it, he smells so good I'm getting annoyed waiting, so buzz off!" She swung her arm and crashed the hollow into the ceiling before looking at Ichigo. "Now then, where were we~?" She asked as he gulped.

'Crap, am I really gonna get eaten by a regular hollow? I'm gonna go down as a laughing stock and can't keep my home safe!' He thought before feeling an enormous wave of reiatsu that was heading right for them before the wall next to them exploded.

"Oh what now? Can't a girl get some peace?" The squid groaned before seeing a large hollow that was standing up like a human except it had horns and it's mask looked like a demons. "Oh come on, an adjucha?"

"So this is why so many hollows are together, a shinigami." It said in a females voice as it walked into the room. "You might as well hand him over, because I want him."

"Forget it! I'm gonna keep him, so you can go find some other shinigami!"

"Nope, I want him, he smells amazing, now you can give him to me, or this can end with me consuming you and then getting him."

"Oh just try it, I could go for a high class soul like yours."

"Ha, like you could beat me, just give me the shinigami and I will let you go." She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Better idea." Spoke Ichigo who let out a roar and cut the tentacle apart before jumping back. "I take you both out right now."

"Hmmm, I'd like to see you try." The Adjucha said with a grin.

"Ow! Oh that's it, no more holding back." Growled the squid hollow before charging a cero and fired it at him.

He held up his sword to block it. "That won't work on me." He said as he knocked it back toward them,

The hollow was sent crashing through with a cry before the Adjucha ran towards him. She tried to punch him as he dodged and moved back and glared at her. "How many of you are going to come here?!"

And cue the wall getting torn apart as several more adjuchas appeared and slowly surrounded him with a few gillians roaring out.

"Oh come on! What's next, a gaggle of Vasto Lordes?!" He groaned as the Adjuchas tried to rush him. He swung his zanpaktou as some dodged while others got some cuts from it while he swung his fist and knocked one away in the face.

"Ow, that wasn't nice!"

"Then stop trying to eat me!" He snapped before an adjuchas with the mask of a bull grabbed him into a bear hug from behind. "Hey, let me go!"

"Sorry handsome, but it's been to long since I've had someone, and I think you'll do nicely." She said as she licked her lips.

He groaned before an Adjuchas ran over and tried prying her off him.

"Let him go! He's mine!" She shouted as he saw that she had the mask of a horse.

'I have to get out of here, I can't fight all of them in confined quarters like this!' He thought before seeing the gillain start charging ceros and got an idea. "Hey, the Gillian's powering up a cero, we better get out of here, right?" He said loudly, hoping to get their attention.

"Huh?" The two turned before seeing the beams fire which hit the spot and caused a large explosion that engulfed the building and caused it to collapse.

While the chaos was happening Ichigo got out of their grips and began to flash step away. 'Ok, there are too many here, and more keep coming, I have to get to hat n clogs so he can fix this before any more come through.' He thought before stopping as another garganta opened in front of him. "Oh come on, what now?"

"Mmm, what's that TASTY smell?" Said a hollow as she came out of the portal, except she was only a foot taller than him, she was covered in white armor with purple tattoos and had an impressive figure with her legs replaced with a long snakes tail and she wore a snake mask.

"Oh no….a Vasto Lorde." He muttered before taking the chance and lunged at her. 'I can't take a chance!'

"Well well well, it seems like I found the source~." She said as she caught his sword in her hands easily and licked her lips.

'Shit!' He thought before trying to pry his blade out of her hands before her tail lashed out and coiled tightly around his torso while squeezing.

"It seems I caught myself a delicious looking shinigami, you won't be needing this sword anymore." She said as she pulled it from his grasp and threw it to the ground. She tightened her grip making him groan while licking her lips and looked his face over. "My, it seems like I caught a cute one too, this is just my lucky day~." She said as she began to move away from the garganta as it started to ripple before more figures came out of it.

"Damn it! I'm not dying here today." He groaned trying to pry her tail off him. 'I don't get it, why are all of them girls? Usually these things are mainly guys.'

"Now, let's find a nice place to bunker down in before we get this show on the road." She chuckled.

"Why wait? Just do it and get it over with." He glared. 'Why would she want a specific place just to eat me?'

"Oh my, how bold of you, you can't wait for the fun, can you?" She said with a grin before someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Not now." She waved the fingers away.

"But you have something I want." Said a seductive female voice, making the snake hollows head shoot up and turn around. There standing there was a Vasto Lorde with white armor and had a matching scorpion tail with blue marks over her chest and a matching scorpion mask with a slightly smaller bust. "It seems I'm not the only one who smelled this one, huh?"

"Yes, except I found him first so back off." She hissed while the other hollow let out a sinister chuckle.

"It's so funny how you think you get a say in this, you know I'm just going to take him." She said as her tail began to move.

"Forget it! I'm gonna take this shinigami and ride him dry."

And cue Ichigo finally getting an epiphany regarding all the weird stuff going on. 'Wait, I got the ring and hat n clogs said it used pheromones to attract the hollows to me...all of the hollows I've encountered have been female...they want to have me to themselves and say how they want me….This stupid ring is making them go crazy over me!' He thought with a large blush.

"Hey, do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a men, it's nearly impossible to find a good hollow who actually looks good and looks like a human, this one is perfect, and he just smells perfect!"

"Well guess what? You can wait longer!" The scorpion Vasto Lorde lashed her tail out and the end jabbed into the snake Vasto Lord's back.

"You bitch!" She shouted as she began to feel weak and her grip on Ichigo loosened.

"Hahahaha! My venom will make you so tired and weak you won't be able to even put a dent in me." She said as she reached down and grabbed Ichigo with an iron tight grip. "And now I have my prize~."

"I'll get him back you bitch." Groaned the Vasto Lorde before the scorpion one flew off.

"Hey, let me go!" He groaned as he tried to get free.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I have to get out of here, I have to get to Urahara." He said with a frown.

"Sure you do, but why would I let you go?"

He opened his mouth to answer before suddenly seeing the other small hollows cut off her path along with a few gillians. 'Oh come on! Well...at least I don't see any more Vasto Lordes….yet.' He thought as the scorpion hollow stopped and frowned.

"What do you fools want?"

"Him." Said the rabbit hollow as she pointed at Ichigo. "Give him to us now."

"We saw him first." Growled one of the gillians.

"Well tough shit, I have him and he's mine now." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, we're going to take him from you!" The gorilla hollow said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Bring it weaklings!" She said as they started to charge ceros. She started to charge her own as Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Aw shit!' He thought as he looked around nervously. 'I have to get out of here, maybe in the confusion I can finally get to Urahara's shop.'

"Kill this bitch!" One of them shouted before numerous ceros were fired.

'Now!' Ichigo thought as he summoned up all his strength and got out of her grip.

"Hey!" She cried out just as the ceros hit her.

'Time to get out of here!' He thought as he began to flash step as fast as he could to Urahara's shop. All the while the other hollows who saw him began to follow.

Somehow he managed to get to the shop and got in before spotting the eccentric shop keep waving a fan.

"Ah, Ichigo, good to see you, so, how'd it go?"

"How do you think you bastard!" He shouted as he marched towards him. "The only hollows this thing attracts are females and they are going nuts over me!"

"Oh? What makes you think that? I'm sure there might be a few feminine male ones." He smiled.

"I hope not! And I'm sure, they're all females, and it just keeps making portals, I've been chased by every type, from regular to Vasto Lorde!"

"Oh my, I had no idea my hollow bait would be that powerful. Very interesting." He said with a grin as he waved his fan.

"Well you better find a way to send them back or end them, because I think they are all going to follow me here!"

"Well did they see you come here?"

"I don't know, but they keep finding me, I think it's those pheromone things you were telling me about." He said before they heard a loud noise outside. "Shit! They're already here!"

"Are you sure it's them?" Urahara asked, his smile never leaving his face.

"YES!" He said before the door to the shop was ripped off and the hollows looked in before spotting Ichigo. "Do something!"

"Alright, alright, I'll fix this Ichigo." He said as he got up as more Hollows began to gather by the door, each grinning and staring at Ichigo. "Excuse me, may I please have your attention?"

"What?" Frowned the lizard hollow.

"It has come to my attention that you are all female, and you are after Ichigo, is that correct?"

"Yeah, and right now, you're in the way."

"Yes, I am, and he is in my shop. Now, while I would usually let this continue as an experiment or for training, soul society will be here soon, and they will eradicate you, so I offer you a way to both gain power, save yourself from soul society and be able to get closer to Ichigo." He said with a giant grin.

"Hat n clogs, shut up." Whispered Ichigo getting a sinking feeling.

"Now, to add to this I will give you a place to live, with the option of one of you living with Ichigo, all I ask in return is the opportunity to study you and that you work in my shop for free, ok?" He said as he ignored Ichigo.

"Wait, why should we listen to you? Who says we can't just devour you, and take him before any other shinigami show up?"

"Because, I am Urahara, and because this town has been under attack a lot recently, any large grouping of hollows that would count as an invasion would be dealt with by ALL the captains of the gotei 13, including Yamamoto, and the seated positions of all the divisions, so you could kill me, but how do you feel about your chances of surviving when they arrive?" He said as he hid half his face with his fan as the hollows began to feel nervous.

"M-Maybe he has a good point."

"Yeah, let's hear him out, I'd rather not die today!"

"Fine then, what is your offer?"

"Simple, I can turn you all into Arrancar, you will listen to me and let me study you, and in return I will give you shelter here, take away your hunger for souls, and you get to be near Ichigo." He said as Ichigo's eyes widened. "So, what do you say?"

"I'm in!"

"Same here!"

"Hat and clogs, what are you doing?!" Ichigo hissed.

"Then it's settled!" He said with a smile as he hit a button as a large hole appeared in front of his shop, opening up to his gigantic training room. "Everyone get in there, once everyone's in there I will begin."

The girls looked at the hole with them slowly going down one at a time.

"Hold up, what about the gillians?" Questioned one vasto lorde.

"I can make them Arrancar too, just get them in there….Ichigo, could you stand here, they'll walk towards you and fall in the hole." Urahara asked with a grin.

"No way! I'm not helping you with this insane plan!"

"Ichigo, I must say you are being very uncooperative right now." He said as the hollows began to jump into the hole.

"You're the one who tricked me and got them all here in the first place."

"I did say it was a prototype Ichigo, how was I supposed to know this would happen?" He asked as the Gillians began to walk into the hole.

'You just answered your own question.'

"Anyway, I must thank you, even though the ring didn't work as I expected, you did just give me an even more exciting experiment." He said as the last hollowed entered the training room.

"Then you can get someone else to do it because I'm gone." He said as he started to walk away.

"Aw Ichigo, why so rude, your new fans are going to want to see you when they're done changing, maybe I should give them your address?" He said, stopping Ichigo in his tracks.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ichigo, Ichigo, I would never deny a person who was asking for directions, it wouldn't be right, would it?" He said as he hid his face with his fan as he grinned. "Besides, you have known me long enough to know the answer to that question."

The man felt his eye twitch and gave the man the middle finger. "I hate you."

"Of course, now come with me Ichigo, or would you rather take the quick way down?" He asked as he pointed at the hole.

The man groaned before realizing something. "Wait! I completely forgot, I lost Zangetsu in town!"

"Don't worry, it should reappear when you return to your human body and come out again, but for now just follow me." He said as he hit a button and the hole closed before he began to walk to the back of the shop.

(Later)

"There, done, I say this went well, there was a hiccup or two but all of you are now arrancar." Urahara announced to the gigantic room full of woman. "Now then, does anyone have any questions?"

"NOW can we have our fun?" Asked the snake Arrancar with regular legs instead and with long purple hair with half her mask covering her face.

"That depends, what would your definition of fun be exactly?" He asked with another grin.

"Oh you know exactly what we mean."

"Yes, I do, and that's why I'm going to say...not at the moment, Ichigo unfortunately had to leave before we were done to deal with the shinigami, and he has asked me not to tell you where he lives. Plus he is in his human body now, and none of you have gigais right now."

"What's a gigai?" Asked a younger looking one with two black pigtails with a bull fragment horn on her temple.

"It is an artificial body that will allow you to walk among humans and be noticed by them, and it will make you look human. Until you have one I wouldn't recommend trying to find Ichigo."

"Wait a second, did you know we wouldn't be able at this point?" asked a girl with long red hair and a squid bone fragment on her head which made others glare at the man.

"Yes, yes I did, but I can easily make you some, I just don't have any regular ones on me, the ones I do have are odd ones I made when I was curious how a shinigami would act in a gigai that wasn't human."

"Can't we use them?" Asked a very tall girl who had long brown hair and part of a gillian mask on top of her head.

"Nope, I need to make sure they can actually hold arrancar and don't end up breaking to pieces."

"So we can't go see Ichigo now?" Asked an arrancar with pink hair and mask fragments that looked like bunny ears.

"Not just yet, but you will in time."

"No fair! We want to see him now!" Shouted the scorpion Vasto Lorde whose tail was now gone, she had long blue hair and her fragment was on her forehead, like a crown.

"Sorry, but you can't, but would it make you feel better if I took any special requests for your new gigais? The sooner I know what you want the sooner I can make them, and the sooner you can see him."

Instantly all of them started speaking at once and crowded around him with all sorts of ideas.

'Maybe I should have had them write it down.' He thought as they kept talking.

(Later)

"Ok, that might be tricky, but not impossible. Is that everyone?" He said as he wrote down the last request on a very long piece of paper.

"I think so, so now what, are we just suppose to wait here, we wanna see Ichigo now." Said a arrancar with green hair and her bone fragment looked like scales.

"Like I said, it's gonna take some time, so you're gonna have to stay here." He said as he tried to calm them down. "And it might take a bit longer than I expected, a lot of you have asked for very….unusual gigais."

"Just make it happen!" They yelled together.

"Ok! Ok, I will, in the meantime you all can just wait here until I'm done making them, ok?" He said as he began to move to the door.

"Wait, so you just expect us to stay here and do nothing while Ichigo is outside? No way!"

"Ok, then we'll make this a game. Whoever is the best behaved gets a chance to live with Ichigo for a whole month."

They all went silent as they started to blush and drool.

"R-really? A whole month?"

"Yup."

"Ok, I can wait here! Anything to spend time with my future mate!"

"Your future mate? Delusional much?"

"Hey, I want him, so he might as well be my mate, I don't feel like sharing him."

"You wanna go bitch?"

"No fighting, you two can't go." He said as they both paled. "Well, I'll leave you girls here, I have a lot of work to do ow."

'That's it, leave us alone, then I'll stir these fools up and prove I'm the most behaved.'

'I hope they don't kill each other.' He thought as left the room. 'They are a bit crazy, their requests for their gigais makes that clear.'

(Later)

Ichigo was eating breakfast while looking tired. "Ugh, those stupid hollows are always showing up right as I try to fall asleep." He muttered in annoyance.

"Frankly I'd be concerned." Remarked Rukia beside him. "They managed to get away and not be found by the captains or lieutenants, the head captain was furious."

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to them…." He said as he looked away. 'At least the new ones showing up are male and stupid, really easy to kill.

Knock knock

"Ichigo, can you go get that?" Rukia asked as she ate her breakfast.

"Fine, I'm on it shrimp." He muttered as he got up. He heard Rukia huff and smiled before opening the door and felt like he heard glass shatter. He looked out to see multiple girls standing there, grinning at him, except there was something off about them.

"Hi Ichigo~!"

"Um….hello….what are you all doing here?" he asked nervously as he looked them over, some of them looked a bit human while others had some animal features to them, some had a tail for legs, some had animal ears, etc. "And...who are you for that matter?"

"Oh Ichigo, don't you remember? We met yesterday, though I must admit I went through some changes~." Said a woman whose legs were one long snake tail. "We last saw you at that shop before we all turned into Arrancar, remember?"

And just like that he paled and slammed the door on instinct before locking it. "Rukia!"

"What Ichigo, who was at the door?"

"Arranca-" He was cut off as a hand burst through the door and grabbed his arm before yanking.

"I got you~."


	89. Gatomon and Tai

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gatomon and Tai

Series: Digimon Adventure Season 02

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tai! Gatomon! Where are you guys?" called Kari who was currently getting a backpack filled with some food, a sleeping bag, and tent.

"What is it?" asked Gatomon walking over curiously.

"I wanted to tell you two that I'll be taking a trip to the Digital World. Agumon said there was some weird sightings near Fire Mountain and wants me to double check."

"Oh, alright." nodded the digimon with a small smile. "Will you be alright?"

"Of course, but while I'm gone, you and Tai watch over the house and have him tell my folks I'm staying at a friend's house, like Yolie's."

"Relax, we got this." smiled Tai walking over. "You go on and have fun, but be careful too."

"Don't worry, Agumon can keep me safe." she smiled before giving them both a hug and waved while heading out as they did the same. When the door shut the two dropped their hands and slowly smiled.

"Finally, I thought she was never gonna leave."

"You tell me, now move down here." spoke Gatomon.

Tai crouched down on his knees before Gatomon climbed up on him and wrapped her claws around his neck before pressing her lips against his which made him hold her close while kissing back with a hum.

Yep, you were seeing this right, Kari's own partner AND brother were kissing, mainly cause they were together in a relationship. Not friends with benefits, not some practice kissing, real authentic forbidden relationship.

Both of them moaned with Gatomon's tail swishing before she jumped and moaned louder feeling Tai start rubbing her rear and felt his tongue wrestle with her own, making her push it back and hold tighter while purring.

'Man, her tongue never stops feeling great.' he thought before breaking the kiss and panted with a blush while smiling. "So, wanna try and see how many rooms we can do it in before she gets back?"

"Wow Tai, I knew you were horny, but I didn't know you were like a dog." she teased trailing one of her gloves across his chest. "It wasn't that long, was it?"

"You kidding? I've had to keep from jumping your furry butt since last month, and don't go acting like you're an innocent kitten. Remember just last week?"

"What? I didn't do anything." she chuckled while recalling the time was when Tai was coming out of the shower in a towel and saw her 'accidentally' bend down and gave him a clear view of her rear.

"Liar." he gave her butt a slap making her jump with wide eyes. "You're just as horny as I am, admit it."

"N-No I'm not." she spoke up while she kept purring and her tail swished faster with a blush, making Tai grin before moving a hand over in between her legs and making her jump. "MEOW!"

"Oh? Then why does your little pussycat feel moist." he teased rubbing a finger across the covered slit with a little juice leaking out. "I'll bet you even rubbed yourself a few times when I wasn't around, or maybe even did it when I slept."

She squirmed and moaned while holding onto him feeling the finger move up and down while gritting her teeth. "N-Not true!"

"Well if it makes things even, I did one time...well..." he trailed off in a mutter while stopping his finger.

"W-What? What is it?" she asked with a pant.

"You know how you've been saying your food has been salty lately?"

"Yeah, but what does...oh, that was YOU?!"

"Heh, yeah, I kinda got a weird idea to mess with you and..." he chuckled nervously while her eye twitched before she reached up and pinched his cheek. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Next time you try that I'll use my tail ring on your dick." she threatened before letting go as he rubbed his cheek. "Just for that, I get to go first."

"Alright, fair point, but which room?"

"Living room, and open the curtains while you're at it."

"What for?"

"Are you gonna ask or do you wanna get this kitty's tongue all over your dick?" she raised an eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"Got me there." he moved over to the curtains and opened them while Gatomon got on the couch and he started undoing his pants.

"Not just them, all your clothes. I want us to go wild and not worry about someone walking in on us." she spoke up with a grin.

"But if Kari-"

"Don't worry about her, worry about this. We're both horny, and I doubt you wanna let clothes get in the way, right?"

'She's got me there.' he thought before opening up the curtains and started taking his shirt and pants off followed by his underwear as his dick stood up making Gatomon lick her lips.

"Oh man, you don't know how long I've been tempted to sneak in a suck all your sperm right out of you in your sleep." she spoke while taking her gloves off.

"Well why didn't you? I would have done the same." he chuckled walking over to her.

"I figured you'd make a loud noise if you woke up and then it'd be awkward for both of us if Kari saw you with your pants down, literally."

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "Fair point."

"Now this time, we'll do something different. Get on all fours."

He looked at her confused and surprised while she shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna use one of Kari's toys, but I do wanna put you in the right position. I like your cum, but only when we're fucking, not in my food, now assume the position." she narrowed her eyes.

He gulped seeing that look and got on the couch on all fours while feeling her grab his dick with one hand and groaned as she moved it up and down.

"Mmm, it's so stiff and rock solid, and the smell, it's making me hungry." growled Gatomon in lust while rubbing her cheek against it.

"Hey, maybe you should do that more often if we're alone." he joked.

"You never know, I just might, now hold up." Gatomon stuck hr tongue out and started to flick it against the underside while using one of her hands to rub her pink slit with a purr.

Tai took a deep breath from the rough tongue which didn't help since the underside of his cock was one of his weak spots.

Gatomon felt herself drool from the taste and moaned with one finger prodding her slit and licked across the balls before sucking on one making Tai groan.

"Oh fuck, right there."

"If Kari saw you like this she'd be ashamed." she purred while sliding her tongue up past the balls and near Tai's ass.

"H-Hey! What are you doing back there?"

"Just giving this guy some attention." she started dragging her tongue up and down the opening while rubbing his dick faster and sliding her finger in and out with more of her juices dripping out.

'So salty and warm, I'll bet he'd never see this coming.'

Tai groaned louder the more she licked the spot before feeling his ass cheeks get spread and jumped when he felt the tongue push in and wiggle in the inside. "Hey!"

'Relax, I'm just gonna take control for a bit.' she thought before using her tail to wrap around his dick and slowly rub it. She slid the tongue in and out of the anus while squeezing his dick and gave his ass a rub while Tai was floored with all this.

'I can't believe she's actually licking me there! And somehow this is actually feeling good!'

"Mmm, this is like when you'd go nuts on my pussy." she hummed while poking his balls with her claw as she wiggled her tongue faster getting a groan from him.

"I noticed!" he gripped the couch while feeling more excited with the tail caressing his dick from tip to base.

"Mmm, this is like when you'd go nuts on my pussy." she hummed while poking his balls with her claw as she wiggled her tongue faster getting a groan from him.

"I noticed!" he gripped the couch while feeling more excited with the tail caressing his dick from tip to base.

"If you gotta cum then do it on the couch, you can make it your territory." she teased.

"Very fun AHH!" he groaned as his dick twitched and his sperm started shooting out onto the couch when he felt her give his balls a squeeze.

"Knew it~" she sang pulling her tongue out while he panted and let go of his dick with sperm trickling out and felt her pussy leaking out down her legs. 'Did I cum without noticing?'

"You...are gonna...get it!" Tai quickly pulled her close and against his chest while she felt his dick pressed against her stomach and it was still hard.

"Eep!" she cried out feeling him squeeze and rub her ass while rubbing his dick near her pussy which was leaking out more juices.

"You got yourself in this." he whispered huskily before grabbing her ass to lift her up and rubbed her slit across the tip of his cock.

"Do it, put it in me." she whispered with a blush before feeling him lower her down onto it and let out a loud moan feeling it stretch her hole open with a shudder.

"Ah fuck." groaned Tai as she sank down to his balls and she gripped onto his sides feeling it poke at her womb. "You wanna bounce, or shall I?"

"You do it, I'm stuck." she moaned.

That made him grin and hold her by the sides before sliding her up and then slammed her back down as she let out a high pitched moan with her tail swishing. "Oh fuck! Your tiny pussy never stops getting good."

"Oh god! Do more! I wanna get stuffed!" she begged trying to move her hips with his thrusts and gritting her teeth. "You're splitting me in two!"

"You said that the last time I took your ass and you're still fine."

"Just fuck me like a bitch!" she hissed while moaning as it kept stretching the pathway to her womb open more and more.

Just don't wring me out yet, I need to save some for later." he grunted before feeling his dick twitching again. "Here's the first load for your pussy!"

"Give me it all!" she cried out before Tai's sperm went gushing up inside her making her cry out with wide eyes as Tai held her hips down in place.

"Take it all you slutty cat!" he grunted while feeling her bite against his skin, which was something she did when they first did it as a sign of marking, even though there wasn't any scars or marks.

Gatomon panted while taking a sec to catch her breath as Tai rubbed her back.

"Aw, is the little kitty all spent?"

"Not even close." she smirked while patting his chest. "Next up, the kitchen."

(Kitchen)

"Yah!" moaned Gatomon while laying on the kitchen table with whip cream over her body with Tai slowly dragging his tongue around her sides and belly which made her giggle. "That tickles!"

"Hey, I wanted chocolate, but you insisted on whip cream." he teased while rubbing her pussy with a finger inside before licking across her chest and over one of her nipples before giving it a tug with his teeth.

"Ah yes! Lick me all over!" she urged with her tail swishing faster while holding his head against her nipple and feeling her juices slide down the table the more his finger went in and out of her.

Tai's tongue moved faster over the nub while moving one finger down near her anus without stopping and started pushing it in and getting a loud hiss out of her.

"W-Warn a girl next time!" she got out while digging her claws into the table while he moved to her next nipple and started to clean all the whip cream from the spot before pulling back and stood up with his dick near her.

"Time to taste my creamy center."

She panted and leaned over before sucking on the tip as he slid his fingers in and out without missing a beat. 'I want it all, I want every single drop inside me.'

"Of course you gotta be clear where you want it. In your mouth, or in this tight little hole."

"Give me in here, I'm sooo thirsty." she begged while dragging her tongue up and down the sides and jumped when Tai wiggled his finger around inside her anus faster.

"Good kitty." he held her head over the dick with her bobbing harder before grunting as he started cumming inside.

(Kari's bedroom)

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" moaned Gatomon bouncing on Tai's dick with it going in her ass as she felt Tai pinch and twist her nipples from behind while he sat on Kari's bed.

"I swear maybe you should start wearing some clothes your size, you'd look even more cute and the idea of tearing them off you is hot as hell." grunted Tai.

"Ah! Y-You would, oh! Say that!"

"Hmm, I wonder what would look better. A small tight swimsuit, or a classic schoolgirl." he whispered before giving her ear a small nibble making her arch her back while grinding her ass on the dick as hard as she could.

"Ah! Y-You're such a pervert." she moaned turning her head before they started kissing while Tai stood up and held onto her legs before he started to thrust upwards while lowering her at the same time and began bouncing her on his cock while her toes curled.

'I gotta make sure not to leave a big mess in here or Kari's gonna be pissed!'

'Come on! Dump a huge load in my asshole damn it! I NEED it!'

Tai broke the kiss and held her down while burying his dick in and began cumming twice as much as before. "Take it all!"

"AHHHH YEEEEESSSSS!"

(Parent's bedroom)

"Oh god yes! Drive it in me!" screamed a naked Angewomon with Tai right on top of her as he hammed into her pussy on the bed like an animal.

"Come on, scream louder!" he grunted. "You wanna be a slutty angel? Then really beg!"

"Give me more of your dick! My slutty pussy needs it more and more!" she cried out while her breasts bounced from the movement before he grabbed them and started kneading them together making her arch her back.

"I'll bet everyone of our friends stare at these, or at least the guys, and who could blame you? With your sense of fashion I'll bet you want them to gawk." he teased while giving the nipples a pinch.

"N-No! It's not like that!" she moaned while enjoying Tai's dirty talk.

"It's not nice to fib, especially when your nipples are as hard as diamonds." he smirked before letting go and held her hips up a little higher and began pushing in harder and faster making her scream.

"Tai! Oh Tai! You're scraping against my insides!"

"Good, that just means I can shape your pussy to my dick size while you're int his form too. This way you won't be able to have sex with any other guy but me." he grunted before leaning down and gave one of her nipples a quick flick.

"Ah! Ah! I want you dick! It's the only one I want!" she moaned with her eyes rolling into her head.

"Damn straight!" he groaned feeling his dick start twitching. "I'm gonna flood you with more of my dick juice!"

"Give me it all!"

Tai slammed inside one last time before unloading another...load, making her scream as her juices sprayed out over his groin.

(Tai's bedroom)

"Ah!" Angewomon moaned while having a vibrator on the highest settings in her pussy while Tai went in and out of her ass at a slow pace. "D-Don't go so slow!"

"Ah ah ah, it's not nice to talk back." he smiled while moving a small vibrating dildo near her beasts which was also on the highest setting making her brain feel like it was mush.

"AHHH!" she moaned while he gave her breasts a light slap.

"Now if you ask nicely, I'll make sure to take the toy out and give you the real thing."

"Please Tai! Please give me your huge dick! I need it!"

"Louder."

"I NEED YOUR DICK JUICE! I WANT EVERY DROP IN MY SLUTTY WOMB!"

"Much better slut!" he smirked before grabbing the toy and pulled it out, along with his dick, before moving it down and slammed back inside with her panting and going wide eyed. "I'm gonna paint it all white!"

"Please!" she begged while not noticing her body slowly glowing or her body feeling off.

Tai however did and groaned when he saw her slowly turn back into Gatomon which meant her pussy clamped all over his dick with her eyes rolling into her head.

"My pussy's on fire! It's going numb!"

"Take in every drop!" he grunted holding her down.

"Tai!"

"Gatomon!" he grunted as his sperm went shooting upwards into her.

(Later)

Tai panted while slipping out of Gatomon who wined and felt the sperm seeping out while rolling on her side as Tai laid down and let her cuddle against his chest. "Damn...you were brutal."

"You..know it." she smiled nuzzling against him. "Thanks Tai."

"For what?"

"Being you." she replied wrapping her arms around him while he gave her ear a scratch making her purr. "I could use a nap."

"Well tell you what, we take a rest and then after we get up I'll take you out for a treat."

"Like?

"Banana split sundae since you like them a lot." he teased.

She lightly hit him with her tail and shook her head. "You're a big pervert."

"True, but so are you." he kissed on the forehead and closed his eyes.

'And don't you forget it.'

(Later)

Tai and Gatomon were walking through the jungle in the Digital World since Kari hadn't come back yet in the last twelve hours and they were worried.

"I hope she's alright." spoke Gatomon pushing a branch away.

"Same here, but I'm confident if something happened Agumon is there to keep her safe." he smiled while holding one of her claws.

"Still, I can't help but-do you hear something?" she asked while some rustling in the bushes ahead could be heard.

He held his finger up and slowly moved over before pushing them aside and went wide eyed while Gatomon looked and dropped her jaw.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Kari! Your pussy is getting tighter and tighter!"

"That's because it wants all of your dino juice! Give me it all!"

"A-Agumon?!" gasped the two at seeing the digimon hammering into Kari with said girl on her back, naked, and holding him while her tongue stuck out.

The sudden noise made the two turn and go wide eyed at seeing the two, which didn't help since Agumon grunted and ended up cumming inside her at that exact moment.

"AHHHH!" she cried out while hitting her own peak making Tai and Gatomon blush at seeing the juices gush out all over Agumon's groin.

"What...What the hell is going on?!" yelled Tai shaking his head.

"Well, it's a long story." admitted Agumon looking away.

"Then talk."

(Later)

"And so I wanted to experiment, Agumon was there, so I figured it couldn't hurt." finished Kari after getting a towel around herself with Agumon covering his dick.

"So you're more like friends with benefits?" asked Gatomon.

"At first, but the more we did it the more I saw Kari as more." spoke Agumon with a blush. "I mean she's cute, smart, kind, resourceful..."

Kari blushed which Tai noticed and felt his older brother side kick in.

"That's why...yeah, we're in a relationship, but we didn't wanna tell you guys cause, well you know."

"Oh no worries, same with me and Tai." smiled Gatomon.

"WHAT?!" they cried out with Tai looking away.

"We've been together for the last year."

"And you didn't tell me?" Kari turned to her brother with a frown.

"Same reason as you two. We didn't want things to be weird or awkward, or be seen as gross."

"I guess this means we're all in the same boat." spoke Agumon. "So...what now?"

"One, we all tell each other everything." she turned to her brother and partner. "No secrets."

"Ok, but since you brought it up, I gotta know. How often has he cum inside?" asked Tai.

Both were silent and looked away while whistling innocently.

"Well if it helps Tai here's not a fan of a condom either."

"Gatomon!"

"Hey, I'm telling it like it is."

"Well...I...uh..." he spoke up before groaning. "I just don't wanna worry about our parents finding out and getting bent out of shape."

"Well there's no telling if I'm pregnant or not, and if I was we'd find away around it." spoke Kari. "We literally have access to the Digital World so if I do end up laying Agumon's...eggs I wanna say, then the others can keep an eye on them here."

"Same." spoke Gatomon. "And since we got that covered, I have a suggestion."

"What is it?" asked Agumon.

She grinned while licking her lips.

(Later)

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Harder!" moaned Kari who was rubbing her pussy against Gatomon's who kept mewling each time while Agumon was sliding his cock in and out of Tai's ass with said male holding onto a tree.

"Ah! Your ass is so snug Tai! It feels tighter then Kari's!"

"Ah! I'll, ah! Take it, oh! As a compliment!" he groaned with his dick rubbing against the tree. 'Figures she'd come up with something like this.'

(Omake)

"Tai?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too." gulped Tai as he and Agumon were in his bedroom while looking at Gatomon and Kari in dominatrix outfits with a whip and some dildos and smirks.

"Now boys," Kari cracked her whip. "Remember, the safe word is mushroom."

"Now turn around and bend over." Gatomon licked the tip of a dildo with bumps making them shiver.

'Women are scary.'


	90. Starlett and Bugs

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Starlett and Bugs

Series: The Looney Tunes Show

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bugs and Daffy's eyes went wide as they stared at the hollywood star, Starlett Johansson.

"Wow, it's that famous movie star, Starlett Johansson." Bugs said as she walked by them.

"Wow, look at those legs." Remarked Daffy before quickly frowning and glared at Bugs. "Hey! How did you know whats her name?"

"Because I watch the news." He raised an eyebrow. "Plus she's in a ton of movies."

"Well back off buster, she's mine!" The waterfowl said with a glare.

"You act like I'm about to ask her out." He remarked dryly before putting his shades back on and leaned back in the chair.

"Well don't even think about it, because I, Daffy Duck will woe her and make her my girlfriend!" He said before he began to walk away. He walked by her and smiled before climbing up on the diving board. 'I'll show off my expertise with a cannonball and she'll be swooning over me in no time.'

"Excuse me, is this chair free?" Called a voice next to Bugs who looked up to see Starlett Johansson looking at him.

"None at all, it's open." He smiled gesturing to it.

"Thanks, you're the first guy who wasn't thrown himself at me in awhile." She said as her bodyguard handed her a magazine.

"Well you ARE a famous movie star around." He remarked while stretching his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but earlier some jackass pushed a woman out of the chair next to him so he could offer it to me." She said in disgust. She opened the magazine and started flipping through it. "Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I'm some shallow queen bee."

"If it helps you look like you could ace win prom and become queen like that." He complimented.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she looked him over. "Hey, do you want to fuck?"

He looked at her and felt his shades fall off with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm going to let you in on a secret, everything I do at work, making movies and dealing with fame is stressful, so every year I come to an out of the way spa to relax, hook up with a guy and fuck until I have to leave, it's quick, easy, and the best thing to relieve stress I've found yet, so what do you say?"

"Wow." He rubbed his ears and neck. "I honestly came here with my pal Daffy to relax, I didn't expect to get a blunt question like that, but it's not like I'm against the idea. I mean you're Starlett Johansson, every guy I know has at least one or two pictures of you with them."

"Cool, glad to hear it, I rented a private hut next to the pool, let's go." She said as she grabbed his hand and got up right as Daffy reached the top of the high diving board.

"Alright my future wife, check out this!" He called out with his eyes closed before moving near the end and started to slowly jump up and down to get momentum.

"Oh boy, this can't end well, word of the wise, that's my friend, he's annoying and crazy so don't mind him." Bugs said to her before Daffy jumped.

"Trust me, I've had to deal with a lot of fans like that." She replied before Daffy reached the water, but had spread himself out instead of curling up which lead to a loud splash that made them wince before he slowly sunk under the surface.

"Well, he'll busy for awhile...wanna go fuck?" He asked as she nodded and dragged him to the hut. When they got inside he locked it and decided to go first before giving her ass a light smack.

"Ooh! My, someone is excited, huh?" She asked with a grin as she started to take off her bikini.

"What can I say, with someone like you asking, who am I to get shy?" He smirked while staring at seeing her chest bounce out before she tossed the top and bottom parts to the side. "Eh, quick question, do you have a condom? I take it you're not too thrilled about getting knocked up so I figured I'd ask."

"I have some right here, plus I'm on the pill, there's no chance of me getting pregnant." She said as she tossed him a roll of condoms.

He caught and took one off before using his teeth to tear the wrapper off before she moved over and started rubbing against his groin making him groan. "You gotta wait, I still gotta get this on, then we can have fun."

"Relax, I'm just getting you nice and ready. Besides, this way I get a chance to see what rabbit tastes like." She winked while slowly starting to see the dick come out. She began to lower her head towards his growing dick and lick her lips.

Bugs watched and let out a sigh of pleasure when he started to feel her tongue lap around the tip slowly while he used one hand to brace against the door to keep from falling. "W-Wow, you really want some dick, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She spoke while dragging her tongue up and down the shaft making it as hard as rock with Bugs groaning and feeling like he should take a picture, but his phone was in his bag and near the pool so that idea was out. "Now let's get a real taste~." She said before she began to open her mouth and pull his dick into her mouth.

"Oooh!" He jumped feeling her wet mouth cover his dick making him grit his teeth as she licked all around it without taking her head off. "Oh man, you really are experienced at this, aren't you?"

'Like you wouldn't believe.' She thought as she brought more of his dick into her mouth and began to slowly bob her head back and forth. 'Wow, it tastes pretty salty, more salty then most of the guys I've done this to.' She thought as he began to groan as she started to suck and licck his dick.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned louder while gripping the dooro harer. "K-Keep that up and I'm gonna blow."

'That's the idea.' She thought as she began to bob her head a bit faster.

Bugs let out a loud grunt before his dick started to twitch and felt his sperm begin to shoot into her mouth. "Here's my first load, I hope you like it!" He grunted as her eyes widened in happiness.

She relaxed her throat and used her tongue to lap at the tip while she made sure to start swallowing at the same time. 'Yes, nice and salty, some of the best I've had in awhile.'

Bugs panted before seeing her slide her mouth off it with a pop while licking up any sperm around her lips. "Damn...now I really wish I got a picture of that."

"Ah ah ah, no pictures Bugs." She said as she waved her finger. "Remember, this stays between us."

"Can't blame a guy for wanting a souvenir." He grinned while she stood up and he noticed some juices dripping down her legs. "Eh, why don't I do the same to you? It seems only fair."

"Really? Well, I was thinking we go right to sex now but ok." She said as he kneeled down and brought his face towards her pussy. "Just be careful of those teeth."

"Don't worry, I will be." He said as he brought his mouth towards her dripping pussy. He spread it open with his fingers and leaned in before giving it a light lick to taste the fluids. She shuddered at the feeling at he licked it again. 'Mm, not bad, a bit tangy.'

'W-why didn't I have my other fuck buddies in the past do this, this feels amazing!' She thought shuddering from the tongue since it was way different from using her fingers. "K-keep it up Bugs."

'You got it.' He thought as he began to lick a bit faster. He held onto her hips and started to lick up and down the opening while she rubbed his head with a moan. 'Wow, she really likes this.'

"M-More Bugs, please, MORE!" She moaned.

"Easy, don't want someone hearing you." He teased before he licked faster.

"R-right, but still, hurry up!" She moaned as she kept rubbing his head. When she started to feel his tongue push in she moaned louder and held his head closer to her groin.

'Wow, she really likes this.' He thought as he began to push his tongue in deeper, making her moan louder. He tried to lick all around the inner walls while reaching down to rub his dick since the taste was getting better. 'Damn, this is great, no wonder Daffy wanted to get with her.' He thought as she gave another moan of pleasure.

"I-I think I'm about to cum!" She held him even closer before screaming as her juices went gushing over his face. He pulled back as his face was drenched in her juices as she moaned in pleasure.

"Wow, now that's a flood." He joked seeing the juices trickle down and make a puddle on the floor while his fur felt soaked.

"Yeah, now for the main show." She said as she grabbed him and began to drag him towards a couch that was in the hut. "Time for some good old fashion fucking."

"Only question is, you wanna ride me, or do I get to ride you?"

"We'll be doing both, but first I want you to ride me." She said with a grin. She climbed on the couch and spread her legs out to him while he grinned.

"Don't mind if I do." He said as he climbed onto the couch and positioned his dick over her pussy. "Here we go!" He started to slowly push against the opening while she moaned and he held onto her ass. "Damn, even your ass feels amazing." He said with a groan as he squeezed her ass as he kept pushing his dick in.

"Oh fuck yeah, go as deep as you can in me." She moaned as she felt his dick get pushed even further into her. "I want it all, don't you dare stop!"

"Trust me, I wouldn't even if I could." He said with a groan as he kept pushing it into her, groaning at how tight she was. "Damn, you're really tight."

"Come on already, start fucking me!"

"Alright, alright! I am, I am!" He said with a groan. 'Wow, she REALLY wants this.' He pulled back and then slammed right back in making her moan before he did it again and again, before slowly working in a rhythm. "There we go, how's that Starlett?" He groaned as he thrusted into her.

"No talking, just keep going!" She moaned and urged while moving her hips against his thrusts which pushed it even deeper and made her shiver. "I want it, I want it all!"

"Then take it all!" He groaned as he kept thrusting into her. He moved his gloved hands over her ass and gave it a quick slap making her moan and the insides tighten. "Oh, it sounds like someone likes that!" He said as he slapped her ass again.

"Yes! I love it!" She moaned as she tossed her head back in pleasure as he kept spanking her and thrusting into her.

"Damn this is hot!" Bugs groaned before he felt his dick starting to twitch. "Crap! I forgot I never put the condom on! I gotta pull out!"

"Nooo! It'll ruin the feeling!" She moaned, lost in the pleasure. "Just do it inside!"

"If you insist…" He groaned before he came inside her, making her moan. "Here's my carrot juice!"

"I love it! I want more!" She moaned happily as she felt his come fill her up. "I love this!"

Bugs groaned feeling her get even more tight and keep him inside, so he just relaxed and let load after load go inside. 'Damn, it's been awhile since I got laid.' He thought as he kept shooting his load into her.

After a few minutes it stopped and he slowly pulled out while she hummed feeling some of it leak out while both took a chance to catch their breath.

"That...was intense…" She panted. "Wait… you came inside of me…"

"Because...you told...me to…" He panted.

"Oh...right….well, it might be fine...you are a rabbit and I'm a human….would you even get me pregnant?" She panted as she looked at him.

"Probably...not." He replied wiping his forehead. "Wooh, that was really hot. I was kinda worried your bodyguard would show up by now."

We show said bodyguard beating up Daffy Duck.

"No, he knows what goes on." She smiled while putting her bikini back on. "He's just careful and keeps quiet, and in return he occasionally lends a hand from time to time, but mostly he just sticks to keeping me safe from fans or the occasional creeper."

"Ok, I think he might have his hands full with Daffy. So, now what?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well, I've got a schedule for some time in the sauna, care to join me?"

"Sure." He said with a grin as he grabbed his swim suit and put it on before following her out of the hut. "What time? I don't wanna be too early."

"In about an hour." She said with a grin. "See you there handsome~."

"Consider it a date." He smiled as they walked out while he saw Daffy looking flattened at the bottom of an the now empty pool. "Daffy, you need some help?"

"No….I'm fine." He said weakly.

"Well maybe a nice sauna can help with a few of those dents of yours."

"Ok….meet you there." he said as he started to get up.

(Later)

Bugs and Daddy had towels on their waists with Bugs looking at a watch he bought.

"Why do you keep looking at that thing? You've been doing it since we got these towels."

"Just uh….making sure I don't miss something, why don't you go on ahead of me, ok?"

"Whatever." He replied walking towards one of the sauna rooms while Bugs looked around.

'Alright, just relax, there's more than one room, and she should show up any second now.' He thought as he looked around anxiously. 'It's not like she'd ditch me...right?'

"Bugs!"

He turned and went wide eyed seeing Starlett in a towel which showed off her figure perfectly. "Uh….." 'Holy cow! Her chest looks ready to slip out.'

"Glad to see I can still knock a man speechless, you ready for the sauna?" she winked.

"OH! Y-Yeah," He nodded. "but I wouldn't recommend that one, it has my friend in it."

"Well, then let's go to the next one." She said with a smile as she took his hand and began to lead him to another sauna room. She looked in and nodded. "This one will do, no ones inside."

"Just out of curiosity, is your bodyguard gonna be...you know."

"Well that IS his job. Don't worry, he's not gonna peep." She said with a smile. "He'll stand guard and keep anyone from disturbing us."

Bugs sighed hearing that as they went inside and they sat down while feeling the warm air already hit them. "So, should we just relax in here or….really relax?"

"What do you think?" She smiled with half lidded eyes while raising part of her towel up to show some of her leg while turning around to lay on the bench which showed her naked body underneath. "This room is making me all hot and bothered~."

"A-all right, let's do this." He said as he let his towel drop. He saw his dick already spring to life and scooted over before climbing over her and rubbed the tip against the entrance. "Let's just hope these walls are soundproof."

"Same." She said as he started to push his dick in as we cut to Daffy.

"What's taking Bugs so long, did he go in the wrong room?" He said in annoyance. He wiped some sweat away and walked over before popping his head out, but didn't see him. "Bugs, where are you?" He called out before spotting Starlett's bodyguard and getting an idea. 'She's probably there all by herself. Now's my chance!'

Said bodyguard stayed perfectly still while Daffy whistled while casually walking over and bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry my good man, I was just going into my reserved sauna for the day so could you step aside?"

The bodyguard said nothing as he grabbed Daffy by the neck.

"Sir, didn't you hear me?" He wheezed out. He got a squeeze making him go wide eyed as a result before the man reared his arm and threw Daffy far off into a janitor's closet. "Nooo!" he shouted as the door shut and locked itself, trapping him in there was we cut back to Bugs and Starlett.

"Oh yes! Really go in there!" She moaned as he kept thrusting his dick into her.

"You got it!" He groaned as he slapped her ass again. The thrusts and lack of clothes were making their bodies heating up twice as fast and making it hard to stay focused. 'Damn it! I forgot to get a condom! Eh screw it, I'm this deep in, she won't notice.' He thought with a shrug as he focused all is energy on thrusting into her, making her moan in pleasure.

"More, more, more Bugs!" She moaned. 'Did I take my birth control? I'm sure I did..'

"Fuck Starlett! Your vagina is so hot it feels like it's burning my dick off!"

"Your dick feels like a hot iron rod! This is amazing!" She moaned.

"I'm gonna paint your insides white pretty soon!"

"Then do it, just do it now! I want it!" She moaned in pleasure as her eyes started to glaze over.

Bugs slammed one more inside as both moaned and his sperm went gushing through her cervix.

"Yes! That was amazing Bugs!" She moaned in pleasure as he filled her with his sperm.

The rabbit panted and layed on top of her while wiping his forehead. "Phew, I think….we might have worked up TOO much sweat."

"Yeah….I guess we did…" She panted with a smile. "So….what next?"

"Now….I take a nap." He spoke before groaning as he passed out.

(Later)

Bugs groaned as he began to open his eyes, feeling something soft and leathery beneath him as the ground shook a bit. He also noted something cold on his forehead while rubbing his face. "W...Where am I?"

"My Limo handsome, after our fun in the sauna you passed out." Said Scarlett as he looked up to see her wiping his forehead with a wet towel. "I think you got a little too overheated, sorry about that."

"It's no problem, I have no regrets." He said with a grin. He slowly pushed himself up and groaned. "Woah, how long was I out for?"

"A few hours, but I got a call, I have to return, there was an error in a movie I was starring in so they need me to go back and redo a whole scene immediately, so I thought I'd bring you with me in the limo in case you woke up so I could explain and...possibly do it again?"

"Wait, you wanna go at it again after I just woke up?"

"I know it's asking a lot, but I didn't get to go at it as much as I usually would so...I was just hoping I could squeeze a bit more in?"

He grinned and pulled her close while rubbing her thighs. "Wow, and I thought dogs went at it." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, I wouldn't mind becoming your bitch one last time~." She whispered into his ear with a grin.

"Well since I was on last time and AM feeling a bit tired, why don't you get yourself comfy on my lap instead?"

"No need to tell me twice." She said as she practically tore her skirt and panties off. "Now then, is your mini rabbit ready?"

"I'd say so." He smirked seeing his standing up before he moved his gloved hand over and started giving her pussy a rub as she carefully climbed on his lap. "Already wet I see, someone's eager, or were you having some fun when I was out?"

"Well I might have gotten myself warmed up." She smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders while moving her hips against the dick which got harder. "I must say Bugs, I've had a wonderful time with you, you're amazing at what you do."

"Well I have been told I do have magic hands." He chuckled before giving her ass a squeeze and began kneading it.

"Mmmmm, magic hands indeed, you're like a magician." She moaned in pleasure.

"Well then watch as I make my dick disappear." He slowly picked her ass up making her rise up before lowering her back over his dick with a groan. "Tada."

"B-bravo." She moaned in pleasure. "It's perfect." She said as she began to bounce her hips up and down.

Bugs groaned while holding onto her ass and kept squeezing while trying to thrust upwards, even though he still felt a little tired. 'Come on Bugs, one last round, this is Starlett Johansson, every guys dream girl!'

"Oh yes! I never really had a chance to do this with a guy in the car unless it was him on top!" She moaned in pleasure as she kept bouncing her hips, her breasts bouncing around in his face every time she moved.

Bugs grinned before latching on one of her breasts and started sucking on it before licking across it and focusing on the nipple through her top. This made her moan even louder in pleasure as she kept bouncing her hips.

"Yes, yes, yes, keep it up Bugs!"

'I'm gonna make sure to give her a cream filling she won't forget.' He thought as he tried to thrust up into her again, feeling his dick starting to twitch. "I'm getting close!"

"Then let's do it, one last hurrah!" She moaned happily as she kept bouncing her hips happily.

Bugs grunted and held onto her before crying out as he felt himself start shoot upwards. "Here it comes!" He moaned as he shot his load into her, filling her up.

"Oh god yes!" She moaned staying down to try and feel it all without letting any seep on the limo's floor. "Give it all to me, don't let a drop out, understood?"

"Alright, I wasn't planning on it." He said as he felt his last load shoot into her. "Well, it seems I'm out of gas."

"Phew, that was great." She panted while they slowly felt the limo stop.

"Guess this is where I get off. Gotta say, if my time going to a spa is always like that, I'd get a full time membership."

"Well maybe I'll visit there next year~." She said as she got off of his dick and pulled her panties and skirt back on.

"I guess we can consider it a date then." He teased while getting the door open and went to head out.

"Hang on for a sec, I need to give you something."

"Oh? What is it?" He asked curiously.

She pulled out a small note from her pocket and handed to him which showed several numbers. "My phone number, give me a call some time."

"Alright, I will." He said with a grin as he took her number. He waved to her as the door shut and watched as the limo drove off before walking to his house and went in while seeing Daffy in his chair and looking grumpy. "Hey Daffy, I'm home."

"Where were you? That ape bodyguard threw me in a closet, I was stuck there for the entire trip , I couldn't get home since you were gone so I had to walk and I missed my chance with Starlett Johansson." He grumbled.

"Hey, you remember her name." He smiled while sitting on the couch.

"I did?" He blinked. "Huh, I just took a guess after looking at this book who had some chick that looked exactly like her."

"Gee, imagine that." Remarked Bugs to himself. "Eh, you didn't really miss much, the spa wasn't all that good if you think too hard on it."

"Yeah, I guess so, I bet you didn't have much fun either, huh?" He said as he turned on the tv.

"Well I did pass out after getting a bit too warm, so maybe we'll go to the beach for a vacation instead."

"Perfect, I could go and buy that new speedo I've had my eye on."

'And just maybe I can invite Starlett and help her with her bikini. I wonder if the changing rooms are soundproof.' He thought while looking at the number.


	91. Elfin and Marucho

Crazy trouble with love part 6  
Elfin and Marucho

Series: Bakugan

xxxxxxxxxxx

-New Vestroia-

Elfin sighed while laying on the sand on a nearby beach and let the rays hit her hot body. "This is the life." She smiled while moving on her stomach and let her D cup chest press against the sand. "No battles, just me getting a good tan."

She was trying to get a darker skin tone without actually changing her attribute since she and the brawlers had a slow week going on.

And the good thing was that no machines were in the area to turn her into a ball, which was an added bonus.

"I can dig this." She sighed while not noticing Marucho walked towards her. "Especially when I'm getting a lot of rays."

"Hey Elfin." he called out.

"Ah!" She jumped while getting up. "Oh it's only you, what's the big idea of scaring me?"

"My bad, but I was going to say that I have some drinks for the both of us." he replied holding out a water bottle.

She sighed before taking it. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You know, why are you even getting a tan? Doesn't it feel odd for you?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "It never hurts to try and look great for the next battle."

"But you can just change your skin color with attribute change, remember?"

"I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying." She said while laying back on her stomach. "You never know, I might catch the eyes of a stud who ISN'T some doofus."

Marucho blinked. "Are you talking about Preyas?"

Elfin just laid on her side. "I'll let you decide on that Marucho."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"If you want." She said with a sigh. "I don't mind."

"So what's eating you up?"

Elfin sighed again. "I feel like I'm not getting any attention from Preyas."

"What did he do?"

"He just…." She looked down. "Said I was fine when I asked him how I looked."

Marucho blinked. "Um...isn't that a good thing."

"I was trying to look sexy." She frowned. "I even changed into a Subterra attribute and posed for him!"

He gulped and held his hands up. "M-Maybe he was distracted by something."

"He was looking at me and he…" She sniffled anime tears. "Called me plain!" She then cried like there was no tomorrow.

Marucho sweatdropped. 'I think she's overreacting, but if I say that she might get more upset.'

Elfin sniffled. "Marucho, please tell me honestly. Am I….cute?"

"Um…."

"Please tell me! Just tell me please!"

"Y-Yes!"

Elfin blinked while looking a little happy before asking. "Then am I sexy? You can be honest, I might not be that nice as human girls."

"Well...you are kind of….um….sexy." He said while Elfin felt really happy.

"Really? Tell me more, like how? Is it my chest, face, legs, butt? I need details." She said while getting up and pointed to said parts, including her medium sized ass.

"Um…." he blushed a little. "I think you look...sexy everywhere. Even your voice and personality is cute and sexy."

Her eyes widened while feeling more joy swelling up inside her.

"I mean...that's really how I see you sometimes, when you're not full of yourself." He muttered.

"Oh thanks Marucho!" she smiled before pulling him into a tight hug.

He felt the chest against his face and blushed. "A-Anytime Elfin."

She smiled before sitting down with him on her lap. "Let's enjoy the sun!" 'Marucho, you're so kind.'

"Y-Y-You mean me, right here? On this spot?"

"Yep, and relax I'm not going to let any bad Bakugan take you from me." She smiled while rubbing his head.

'That's not what I mean!' He blushed red.

(Some time later)

"Uh, Elfin?"

"Yes Marucho?" She asked.

"Maybe we should head back now."

"Are you sure? I'm kind of liking this." She admitted while feeling completely in bliss.

"Because I think we've been in the sun enough." he sweatdropped with both looking darker than before. "But you're as red as a lobster."

"What's a lobster?"

"I mean if we stay out any longer our skin is gonna get damaged and we'll get a bad sunburn."

"Oh…." She paled before trying to get up. "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!"

"Don't move, it will hurt a lot."

"But it feels like I bathed in a lava pool!" She cried out in pain.

"I know but please stay still Elfin." he urged while feeling her breasts touch the back of his head. 'Don't think about it.'

She sighed before nodded. "Alright." 'Even if it hurts like heck!'

"If I can get back to the base, maybe I can get some sunscreen for both of us."

"But you might get hurt, you're as red as me." Elfin pointed out.

"I can manage." he winced carefully getting off her lap and hissing from the stinging feeling. "I'll be right back."

Elfin felt bad for him while Marucho slowly walked away. 'He's way too nice for his own good. But I hope he doesn't get hurt too much.'

(A little while later)

'Where is he?' She thought while trying to to move a muscle. 'He should've been back by now.'

"Elfin! I'm coming!" called Marucho hissing as he jogged and stopped before groaning. "Ah! Wow, this is worse then I thought."

"Marucho! Are you ok?" She asked with concern before hissing in pain. "Gah!"

"I'm fine but I found the sunscreen, under the dirty laundry."

"Ew."

He moved over near her arm and started to dispense some lotion on his hands. "We'll start with you, just brace yourself."

Elfin hissed while the lotion was placed onto her back.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it just….surprised me."

"Just stay still, I gotta get as much skin as I can or you'll get small peels here and there."

"Alright." She said before closing her eyes. 'But what about you?'

Marucho moved his hands over her back while hissing in pain. He tried to make sure it was put all over while ignoring his own burning skin.

As this was happening, he didn't notice that he was moving down her back, making Elfin squeak.

"Hey, be careful where your hands are pal!"

"Sorry." He said while not moving his arms but was blushing. "But I need to get every spot of skin."

"...fine. Just don't get any ideas." she replied with a light blush.

He nodded while continuing to move his arms all over her legs, hips, feet, and moved upwards to her shoulder blades. All of which was hard given that he was kind of shorter than the Bakugan.

"Have you ever tried being a masseuse?"

"Not really, I'm more of a computer guy."

"Well if that doesn't work you should try this stuff for a living." She sighed while feeling lotion on her neck. She sighed again before moving on her back. "Don't forget the front Marucho."

He nodded and slowly poured some on her belly which made her jump.

"Cold." She said while feeling a little better as Marucho moved to her sides. She shuddered while her tail thumped on the sand.

Marucho noticed the tail and stopped. "Elfin, are you ok?"

"A little, but mostly surprised." She said with a smile. "You keep going."

He took some more lotion in his hands and started to work on her arms before slowly stopping. "That's as far as I can go, minus your face of course."

"You forgot one place." She said while having a prank in mind as she pointed at her chest. "My mountains."

"T-That's what I mean." he blushed looking away. "Y-You should do that area."

"But you were doing so well." She giggled. "And if you do it I'll help with your body." 'I'm going to enjoy seeing him faint, or babble like a fool.'

Marucho blushed even redder. "W-W-What?!"

"Come on Marucho, just finish your job." She said while moving closer to him. "Please?"

"B-B-B-But…"

Squish~

"Ow, come on." Elfin said while hissing a little as her chest was against his head. "Are you going to be mean to a lady?"

He blushed red before running off, forgetting that he had a nasty sunburn in the process.

She huffed. "The least he could do is tell me if they were still soft, or at least leave behind the lotion." 'Maybe that was too much?'

(Later)

Marucho hissed in pain while rubbing the lotion on to his skin. He was also making sure to keep the images of soft breasts from his mind, and failed miserably.

That was when he finished applying the last part of his body, his nose, with lotion. He put the bottle down and let out a sigh of relief before leaning back in his chair.

Knock knock.

"Marucho, can you open the door?" Asked Mira. "I kind of left something in there."

"Sure thing."

She walked in and saw him. "Feeling better? That sunburn was really bad when you ran to get your lotion."

"I'm fine." He said. "So's Elfin."

"How badly did she get it? I didn't see her come in."

"She was redder than me." He said before looking away.

Mira sat down next to him. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." She said while Marucho looked at his feet.

"...she wanted me to…."

"To what?"

"...put lotion on her chest." He blushed.

She was surprised hearing that while he averted his gaze. "Really?"

He nodded. "I am, and I kind of touched her butt but she insisted in...ah! It's too embarrassing."

"Easy there Marucho, it's alright." she put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she just wanted to get a chuckle out of your reaction."

"Maybe, but they were…" He blushed before whispering something.

"Huh? Can you speak up?"

"...soft." He squeaked out.

Mira blushed a little before shaking her head. "Don't worry about that stuff Marucho, Elfin is just trying to make you flustered."

"Well she got me."

"And who knows, she might be feeling bad for pranking you?" She said while Marucho started getting a daydream of Elfin giving him a big hug.

' _You're so adorable._ ' She said in his mind while hugging her close to her chest. ' _Like a cute little doll._ '

He blushed and jumped up before rushing out of the room. "I gotta go!"

"...what's that about?" She muttered in confusion. 'Now where did I put that diary?'

(Later)

Marucho splashed water on his face while wincing. 'Calm down, don't let your mind go in the gutter. You're better than that.'

' _Marucho._ ' Said an image of Elfin in a apron. ' _Time for breakfast, I made some eggs~_ '

He blushed again. 'Why me?!'

"Marucho?" came Elfin's voice from outside. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, um….no espanol?"

"...what's espanol?" She asked confused.

He looked around before sighing. "I'm in Elfin, I was just….testing you."

"Well can you open the door? It's way too high for me to reach."

'Must be in ball form.' He thought while opening the door as Elfin hopped into the room.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"How's your body feeling?" he asked while picking her up.

"Better, but it still things just rolling around."

He nodded before Elfin moved closer to him.

"Are you ok? You ran off so fast that I thought you might have gotten hurt." She said with concern.

"I'm ok, thanks Elfin." He said while putting her on his shoulder. "I just had a bad burn on my back I needed to get real quick."

"Oh." She said while turning to him. "At least you're not in pain anymore."

Marucho nodded. "Are you ok?"

"Yep, though my chest still smarts like heck."

He blushed getting reminded.

"Got anymore lotion lying around?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I could use some." Elfin said while hopping off him. "So put some on Marucho. Please?"

"Um right now?"

"Yes, or is it hard rubbing a ball?"

"No, it's just...um….I could just pour it all over you and you could roll around it."

"If you want, in fine either way." She sighed. "And maybe later I'll return the favor."

Marucho thought about it and got an image of Elfin giving him lotion while her chest was rubbing against his back.

' _Feeling better Marucho? I hope you like my nice tender hands._ '

'Oh god why?!' He blushed bright red and shook his head. "I'll pass, really I'm good."

"Are you sure? I'm good at massaging."

"I-I'm sure."

'He's stuttering? Why is...wait. Is he embarrassed?' Elfin thought. 'And that means...ha! My prank worked.'

He headed out and got the lotion before setting her down and started covering her in the stuff.

She sighed while the lotion covered her entire body. "Ah, that's the stuff. Keep it up Marucho."

He nodded and emptied the rest all over while she rolled around it.

"Ah, man who knew this stuff would feel so sticky in my hair, I hope it can get out with no problem."

Marucho blushed at the way she said that while she opened up and moved around.

"This is great for my feet too."

"Well that's good." He smiled. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Yep and my chest is all better too." She smiled. "I owe you big time."

"Relax, it's what friends do."

"Well I still feel inclined to do you a solid." Elfin said. "Isn't that want best friends do?"

"Well...yes."

Elfin got an idea. "How about we play again tomorrow in the ocean?"

"But our skin is gonna need time to heal so we should stay out of the sun."

"...then the next time we go to the beach, we'll go swimming ok?"

"Sounds ok."

"Great, then it's a date." She said with a unseen wink.

"Wait, what?"

"A date, you know, for friends." She said. "What did you think it was?"

"Uh….nothing, nevermind." He blushed while seeing himself and Elfin sharing a milkshake.

She rolled up into a ball and rolled off. "Ok then, now if you excuse me I'm going to get soaking wet. Can't have my hair getting damaged you know."

"Sure, see ya later." He said while sighing. 'Maybe it's just a phase?'

(Much later)

Marucho was looking in the bathroom and saw Elfin trying to wash her head under the faucet. "Elfin?"

"Oh hey, what's going on?" She asked while trying to make sure she doesn't fall down the drain.

"Just wanted to see if you were ready."

"I'm almost ready." Elfin said before getting stuck in the drain. "Ah! Help!"

Marucho ran over and pulled her out before holding her away from the sink. "That was close."

"Oh thank you!" She cried out. "You saved me Marucho, my hero!" She then hopped up his arm and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "I could have been sent far off and wound up in a gross sewer."

"That wouldn't happen with me around Elfin." He said while Elfin kept nuzzling his cheek. "You can stop now."

"But I'm showing you my affection." She said with a smile.

He blushed and managed to keep any weird daydreams from popping up. For about two seconds before he pictured them having a cute moment with Elfin giving him a kiss on the forehead.

' _For my hero~_ '

He slapped himself and made his way out with her. "Come on, let's get to the beach."

"Ok." She said while they ran out of the room.

(At beach)

Elfin sighed while stretching her arms and legs. "Ok Marucho, did you get your swim trunks on?"

"Of course." he replied in the blue trunks and under an umbrella. "But maybe try to keep in the shade for a bit."

"But I thought you wanted to swim with me?" She huffed while laying back. "You did promise."

"Well yeah, but you don't wanna get your skin damaged, right?"

"Yeah." She muttered. "I guess you're right, as always."

Marucho chuckled at that while averting his eyes away from her chest. "Well that's for the compliment."

Elfin looked at the sky before saying. "Say Marucho, ever had a dream girl in your life? Like me and my dream boy?"

"Huh?"

"You know, that special someone. Like me and Preyas?" 'Back when I cared.' "Are there anybody that makes you feel happy and confident around?"

He imagined Elfin when he thought about a dream girl. He coughed and looked away. "Uh, none that come to mind."

"Are you sure? You must have lots of girls flocking towards you."

"I don't have that many girls."

"Not even Mira, Runo, Alice, Julie, maybe that Vexos with the blue hair?"

"The first four are friends and why would I like Mylene?"

"No reason, I just thought you liked tall girls." She shrugged while laying on her stomach. "So are you ready to swim yet?"

"Sure, but are you still in pain?"

"Nope." She said while getting up. "Heck I'm very energetic today!" She then picked him up. "Let's head to the sea!"

Marucho went wide eyed as she ran to the water before jumping into the air. "Elfin wait!"

SPLASH!

She rose back up and spat some water out. "Ah! This is my element."

Marucho hissed from the sudden coldness while still in her arms. "Ow."

She looked at him while moving him closer to her face. "Are you ok?"

He shivered while holding his body. "C-Cold."

"Oops, my bad, I forgot you humans need time to adjust." She said before putting him on her head. "I hope that helps a little."

He felt the warm air on his body and started to get warmer. "Phew, thanks Elfin."

"Anytime." She smiled while swimming around. "Relax and let me do all the work Marucho."

"Trust me, you don't gotta tell me twice." he sighed hanging on.

Elfin nodded a little before swimming around.

(Some time later)

Elfin snored while looking like a dead fish, with Marucho sleeping on her head.

"Zzzz."

"Gurgle gurgle."

Slowly the human woke up and yawned as he saw the sun had already settled. "What? How long have we been out here?"

"Gurgle gurgle." Elfin snored from the water.

He looked down and jaw dropped. 'She's been sleeping with her head in the water?!'

"Gurgle gurgle."

"Elfin? Elfin!"

She continued to sleep while Marucho went wide eyed as he had a vision of her in a glass coffin.

'Ah!' "Elfin! Elfin wake up!"

"Ah!" She jumped while sending Marucho into the water. "Huh? Where's the rivers of chocolate?"

"Gah!" he shook his head. "Thank god, I thought you were gonna drown."

"Me drown? Ha, I have gills silly." She laughed while letting him climb up on her arm. "I can't even drown you silly boy."

He sighed while panting a little bit. "Well you gave me a heart attack."

"Woah! How long have we been out here? The sun's setting."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "And you were out cold."

Elfin chuckled nervously. "Yeah, my bad."

He sighed again. "Let's head back."

"Are you sure? I kind of feel in the mood for skinny dipping." She joked.

"W-What?!"

"You know, swimming naked." She chuckled. "Don't boys like that?"

His face turned so red he fell back into the water with some steam rising up.

"It was a joke." She said before picking him up. "But he must really like me as a friend to get this flustered."

(Much later)

Marucho groaned while opening his eyes, only to see two blue mounds on his face.

"Marucho, are you ok?" Elfin asked.

His eyes widened before flailing around. "Ahhh!"

She jumped while moving back a little as Marucho realized he was on her lap. "Oh sorry, forgot about my breasts. Are you feeling alright?"

"W-What happened?"

"You fainted in the water, so I brought you back to dry land and did some lifeguarding." She smiled.

"H-How?" He asked while imagining mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"By pushing my finger on your stomach."

"Oh...thanks." he spoke while somewhat disappointed.

Elfin smiled at that. "I was actually worried when you fainted. I thought you were dead for a few seconds."

"Well thanks Elfin. Honestly it's on me for forgetting you wouldn't drown."

"It's alright, everyone has their off days." She smiled before hugging him. "But don't scare me again."

He blushed while squirming in her breasts.

"H-Hey easy there, I'm just giving you a hug."

He squirmed again while Elfin huffed and hugged him a little tighter.

'Ok this is both annoying and adorable.' She thought while Marucho started to get a nosebleed.

'S...Soft….' He thought while getting half his head out of the cleavage and saw Elfin's face.

"How's the view down here?"

He gulped and averted his eyes without saying a word.

She smiled while patting his head. "You're kind of adorable right now Marucho."

He looked around before saying something out of a wim. "Thanks and your breasts are soft." Only to realize his mistake and started turning red. "I-I-I mean...don't listen to me I'm having a mind drain!" 'Why did I just say that?!'

"Oh?" she grinned. "How soft are we talking?"

"Soft as butter, I mean cheese, I mean pillows…" He blushed redder while wanting to live under a rock. "I mean nothing!"

Elfin giggled and started laughing. "Oh man, your face makes you look more like a pyrus player."

He blushed while looking away. "It's...It's nothing! Just stop teasing me you cute aquos!"

She stopped laughing. "Cute? Are you trying to butter me up?"

'Why can't I just shut up?!' he thought before covering his mouth.

She moved her face close to him. "Well spit it out Marucho, are you trying to butter me up or not?"

But he kept quiet as the Bakugan frowned and started moving her chest up and down.

"If your not going to talk then I'll give you a ride!"

'Oh god!' He thought while feeling his nosebleed again. After a while he finally said something that caused him to freeze. "Ok ok! Just stop making me feel like I got a perverted girlfriend!"

Cue glass shattering somewhere in the universe.

"What...did you just say?"

"Um…." he looked away.

"Say it or I'll move my breast-"

"I said you were a perverted girlfriend!" He yelled with a blush. "I...I keep thinking about you ok? Every day, every hour, and every time I go to sleep! Ok, I just can't stop thinking about you Elfin!"

She looked at him surprised while he looked down.

"I can't help it. You're quirky, kind, pretty, and the fact I was your partner made me feel lucky. I mean when I heard you and Preyas broke up, I was kind of relieved to be honest."

Elfin blinked again while giggling a little.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh it's just I was shocked. It's not everyday someone confesses to a girl in their cleavages."

He looked away with a frown. "Well you got us like this. I didn't wanna make things weird, but you wanted me to put sunscreen on your chest."

"Because I trust you." She chuckled. "Plus if I didn't I wouldn't have become your partner."

"That's true."

"Plus if I was going to confess to a person, I would just give them a hug, or maybe a kiss on the cheek." She sighed. "But that wouldn't be you, even if you confessed to me I would think you were just trying to get out of my chest."

"Even if they're pretty comfy." he muttered to himself.

Elfin sighed again before laying on her stomach, making Marucho blush as the chest moved down on the sand. "But oh well, I guess you don't like me that much."

"But I don't like you Elfin, I...I love you!" He said while blushing crimson.

Now it was her time to blush while looking like a pyrus Bakugan. "What?"

"I...I love you Elfin." He said with a stutter. "And I...I want to say that I'll never give you up for anything."

Elfin felt her heart stop while slowly chuckling. "You...You…"

'Oh no.'

"You cheesy boy, that was the corniest line I've ever heard in my entire life." She laughed.

"W-What?"

"You're corny." She laughed while some tears went down her cheeks. "And if I wasn't so happy I would've just…" she sniffed a little. "Just kissed you Marucho."

"Huh?!"

"I love you too." She said with happy tears.

Now it was his turn to feel his heart rate increase hearing that.

Both looked at each other while Elfin continued to cry happy tears. That was when the Bakugan leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Let's be partners for life, ok?" She said with a very big smile.

"You got it." he nodded with a smile.

Just then Elfin moved on her back and grinned. "Then let's make out~ You can even help put lotion on my chest." She winked.

He blushed hearing that, but didn't lose his smile. "Sure thing."

She smiled before they kissed, with Mira watching from behind a tree.

'Looks like my work here is done.' She thought with a smile. 'And now for Shun and Ingram.'

(Omake)

"Hey Preyas." spoke Elfin rolling over to him on the dining table. "I gotta talk to you."

"Oh what is it Elfin?" He asked while opening up.

"I've been thinking about our break up. I just wanna say, even though things might be off between us, let's still do our best for Marucho's sake and any future battles we gotta deal with."

"I agree with you, but did we break up? I don't recall being in a relationship."

She sent him a glare before turning away. "Hmph! Well it doesn't matter anyway, I got myself a new man."

"Who? Is it Drago?"

"Course not, Tigrerra and him were an item for a long time. Besides, a girl's gotta keep secrets." she replied while Marucho entered the room. "Morning Marucho."

"Morning Elfin." he smiled while picking the two up.

"Hey Marucho, you're not gonna believe this. Elfin's here got a boyfriend."

"Oh and who do you think it is Preyas?"

"Either Ace, Baron, or maybe that creep Spectra."

"You really don't get girls." remarked Elfin dryly.

"Hey! I do so!"

'Not really.' thought Marucho while swearing he saw Elfin send him a floating heart from a wink making him blush lightly.

"Are you feeling ok?" Preyas asked. "You look kind of red."

"Probably just warm in here." he replied. 'Especially when I literally have my girlfriend in the palm of my hand.'


	92. Rukia and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Rukia and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was a dark night as Rukia rested in her cell, waiting for her execution for saving a human life. And at the moment, she was counting down the hours until tomorrow, when she was going to be burned from existence.

'Forty six hours until the day.' She thought. 'And Ichigo isn't here to save me.'

Honestly she didn't know why she figured he'd come, sure he seemed nice and a good friend, but the reality is he didn't ask for this, she's the one who pulled him into the truth and told him to stay back, so for all she knew, he did. And it didn't help that she saw him nearly die from her brothers hands.

'Nee-sama. I didn't mean to, but...I couldn't let him die.' She thought while looking out the window to the now new moon. 'I was just doing what we were trained to do, save lives.'

What she didn't know was that something big was about to happen, and it wasn't just her execution.

Inside her body, as seen by a microscope, a small ball of energy was stirring from its slumber and moved a little bit.

Rukia looked up and sighed. "I wish I could've save him."

The ball slowly started to rotate as a small amount of gray energy started to ooze out of it like a sponge.

She closed her eyes while dreaming of oblivion and a hero that might save her. "Ichigo."

(The day itself)

Flames, flames of the greatest of the Zanpakutō licked the air as Rukia looked at the bird of flames and oblivion.

" **Caw!** "

She closed her eyes and knew once it made contact, she'd be gone without any remains. However, fate had different plans as she heard a voice next to her.

"Oi, Rukia."

Her eyes opened before widening when she saw Ichigo with a brown cloak float directly between her and the burning bird.

"I'm here to rescue you." He said while giving her a grin.

Rukia was shocked as he was literally keeping the most dangerous Zanpakutō away using his sword alone. "I-Ichigo! Get out of the way!"

"Hell no, I'm not going to let this overgrown pigeon destroy you." he frowned without flinching and looked her in the eye.

"I told you to stay away! Why are you trying to play hero? I didn't want you to come or you'd die like me."

"I'm here to protect a friend," He yelled. "and I'll be damned to hell if I let any friend of mine die! So stop being stubborn and let me save you ya damn midget!"

" **CAW!** "

He turned towards the burning bird and held Zangetsu out. "Time to clip your wings Tweety."

" **CAW!** " It cried out before charging again as the air started to superheat the moisture in the air.

He swung his blade which met the bird's beak and got a blast of hot air right in his face. "Fuck! This suckers roasting."

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out while no one noticed a small gray energy, the size of a thin sheet of paper, entering Ichigo's sword.

The birds started to feel its beak breaking a little as the blades power started to increase. " **CAW!** "

Crack, crack.

'Huh?' Ichigo thought as the blade started to cut into the flames. 'I'm making a dent, meaning I gotta push through!'

The blade went deeper and deeper into the beak before cracks started to go down the birds body.

" **CAW!** " It cried out one last time before it exploded into flames and shards of wood.

He smirked while Rukia and the other shinigami went wide eyed.

"T-The Sōkyoku!" Soi Fon muttered in shock.

"It's destroyed!" Renji yelled.

'That's unexpected.' Gin thought while opening his eyes a little.

Yamamoto was silent while Shunsui and Ukitake were stunned and felt silly now that they didn't need to seal it.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and grinned. "Showed that bird right?"

She stared at for a long while before sniffling a little. "You...idiot."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." he replied before picking her up over his shoulder and turned to Renji. "Hey Renji!"

"What?"

"Catch!" Ichigo called out before throwing Rukia at him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Renji went wide eyed before running and held his arms out before grunting when he caught her and stumbled before falling on his ass. "Ah, damn it Ichigo!"

"You almost killed me!" Rukia yelled.

"Renji, take her to safety." Ichigo said with a serious tone.

He looked confused, but seeing the look he nodded and picked her up before bolting away while Ichigo held Zangetsu up and plunged it into the large stand.

FHISH!

Causing a massive explosion of light that broke it in half.

"Renji! Let go of me!" Rukia yelled.

"No can do!"

"But Ichigo needs help!"

"He can take care of himself, now just let me help you Rukia!" he spoke before seeing several of the lieutenants come after them. Before he could grab his sword he saw Ichigo suddenly appear and start fighting them without actually using his Zanpakuto.

"Ichigo." Rukia muttered in shock.

"Hurry, I'll take them on." Ichigo said with confidence.

She watched while Renji got her farther away and watched as he managed to beat all three. 'He's stronger than before. Much stronger.' As this was happening a small tuft of her hair started to turn white. 'I...I can't believe it.'

(A little while later)

Rukia groaned as Aizen ripped out a small marble like object from her chest.

"See? That wasn't so bad." he replied casually with a smile.

She felt blood coming out of her mouth as it slowly turned black. She then slumped to the ground while feeling the darkness over take her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out.

"And now that I have what I need, it's time I bid you all fond farewell for now." Aizen said before vanishing into a Garganta as it closed behind him.

'Ich...go…' Rukia thought while not knowing that another hair turned white. 'Ichigo…'

(A little while later)

Rukia groaned while opening her eyes and noticed that she was in the Fourth Squad's barricades. "Ugh….ow…"

"Finally awake Kuchiki-san?" Asked Unohana while sitting next to her.

"Ugh...what happened?"

"You just had an arm in your chest."

She touched the spot and hissed in pain.

"You're lucky, if that arm went any closer to your lungs you would've died." She smiled.

"But...how did I?"

"The ruoka brought you here." Unohana said. "And he looked very concerned about your well being."

"W-What?"

"He's waiting outside right now actually."

Rukia blinked. 'He...He's here?'

"Do you want him to come in?"

"...yes captain." Rukia said while a little tearful. 'He's still live?'

She stood up and walked away before opening the door. "Come in, but don't rile her up since she just woke up."

"Like I would try." Spoke a voice that made Rukia's heart stop.

She turned and saw Ichigo walking in, but with some bandages all over his body.

"Hey midget."

"Ichigo?"

"What? Do I have something on me?" He asked while walking in.

She looked at him before saying. "You fool, you almost died!"

"But I didn't, did I?"

She frowned before taking his hand. "Don't scare me like that again."

He was surprised at the concern and held her hand back. "Relax, I ain't gonna go down that easy."

"Just don't. I...I don't want to see you dead."

"Same with you." Ichigo shook his head. "I was worried about you when that bastard pulled that thing out of your chest." he turned to Unohana. "Speaking of which, what the hell was it?"

"It's a secret the head captain won't divulge." She said.

"What?!"

"But it's name is the Hōgyoku."

Rukia felt her heart stop hearing that while another hair turned white. 'So that's what it is, but...why did Aizen need it? Yes he wants to become something but...ugh! Why didn't I stay awake to hear his plans?!'

"When I get that bastard." Ichigo growled. "I'll shove Zangetsu so far up his ass that he'll be shitting from his mouth!"

"Now now, no need to rile up Kuchiki-san." smiled Unohana. "She still needs rest."

"It's fine." Rukia said. "That was in my mind as well, except that I was going to put a shovel in his mouth."

"Not until you get sleep." spoke the captain with a smile and dark aura. "Understand?"

Both stiffened while Rukia nodded in fear. 'Scary.'

The aura vanished. "Good now if you have anything else, you should do it now or you'll be leaving."

Ichigo nodded before saying. "When you get back, the closet will have some...Chappy dolls." 'Even if I hate them.'

Her eyes widened while turning into stars. "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled before hugging his arm. "Thank you!" 'So many Chappies!'

He jumped at that.

"Such youth." Unohana smiled. 'If I was only a few thousand years younger.'

"Hey let go midget!" he cried out trying to get her off him.

"No." She said while another hair turned white. "I'm giving you this even if you don't like it carrot head!"

"I'm not a carrot head!"

'If only I was younger.' The captain sighed with a smile.

(Two weeks later)

Rukia sighed while hugging a chappy plush as Ichigo was working on some homework. "So soft."

Ichigo groaned while looking at his math homework. 'Math, why does this exist?'

"Thanks again Ichigo."

"Whatever." He said while Rukia smiled.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

A tick mark formed on his head while Rukia squeezed the Chappy plush and caused it to squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

'So soft.' Rukia smiled while squeezing it tighter.

SQUEAK!

"Gah! Rukia! Stop squeezing that thing!"

She looked at him with a frown. "No, I will not."

Squeak!

Squeak!

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Why? Ichi isn't harming anyone." Rukia said while squeezing the Chappy.

"Ichi?"

"My Chappy is named Ichi."

He blinked. "You named it after me?"

"Yes, because you remind me of Chappy. But without rabbit ears, or pink fur."

He deadpanned before taking the plush.

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna hold onto him until after I'm done with homework, that way you can't distract me."

She huffed while Ichigo walked back to the table. 'Damn him, being mean to Ichi like that.'

He put the plush to the side and resumed the problems.

As this was happening, Rukia's hair, which was almost white near the left side of her head, fully turned white on that side.

'Why me?' She thought with annoyance. 'I was trying to have fun with Ichi!'

'I swear fighting hollows blindfolded and in my sleep would be easier than some of these equations.' Ichigo thought before noticing that Rukia's left side was all white. "Rukia? Did you play with some dye?"

"No. I have not." She frowned. "Why?"

"Because you look like a messed up rice ball." he pointed to her hair. "Are you trying a new style?"

She blinked while looking at her hair and went wide eyed. 'How?! I-I didn't even use dyes or bankai!' "I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo."

He deadpanned. "Go wash your hair."

"Fine." She said while walking out of the door.

(A while later)

Rukia washed her hair while trying to get the 'dye' out of her hair, and failed. She tried using some soap and shampoo, but none of it was coming out. It was instead making it worse, as her hair was almost completely white except for some strands near her forehead. 'What's going on with my hair?!'

She held some strands near her face and scowled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kisuke was the cause of this." She then tried again while feeling very annoyed at the whole thing, not knowing that said hat and clogs was outside the window.

"Yo." He called out.

She jumped while hitting her head on the faucet. "Ow!"

"Oops, sorry about that."

She glared at him. "Kisuke, what are you doing here?"

"Just here to make sure you two don't get into any new positions." He chuckled.

Rukia blushed. "W-We aren't doing that!"

"You sure? I mean you two DO have a room together."

"No!" She growled while the man noticed her hair.

"Are you aging? Because if you are then Byakuya would be mortified."

"No! My hair just started turning white for some reason!"

Kisuke looked at her before opening his fan. "Looks like a case of not eating your vegetables."

She growled while tempted on throwing stuff at his face. "Did you do this?!"

"Why would I?" He shrugged. "If it was Yoruichi yes, for it would help make her a little safer on Halloween."

Rukia growled and grabbed a bar of soap. "Do you know where this is gonna go if you don't help?"

"Mmm." He mused before saying. "What do you need?"

"I need you to check on my gigai!"

"Ok, then let's head on to my shop."

(At said shop)

Kisuke looked at the body while Rukia was in her shinigami form, but it still had the white hair and small black spot near her forehead. "Mmmm."

"Well? Anything?"

"I can say for sure that." He pauses before saying. "Your chest got bigger."

SLAP!

"Not that!" Rukia snapped while slapping him on the cheek.

He fell down and groaned. "I figured you'd wanna hear that."

She blushed while her skin looked a little paler than normal near the fingers. "Just tell me what's going on!"

"That's simple, I don't know." He said while putting a fan near his mouth.

"...WHAT?!"

"I'm not quite sure myself."

She grabbed his hat and threw it out a window. "Either tell me or I'll throw YOU out the window!"

He looked at her with a stern face that scared her a little bit. "Are you threatening me Kuchiki?"

She gulped and slowly shook her head.

He then smiled. "Good, and here I thought I was going to have you kicked out of the shop."

Rukia sighed. "So….It's going to get worse or something?"

"No clue, but hey at least Hitsugaya can have a friend in the hair department now." he joked with her eye twitched. "I take it Ichigo already saw?"

"Yes."

"That makes things easier. Just say you're using dye for now and come to me if there are any other changes."

She nodded before getting back into her gigai.

"Oh and I really do mean it when I said your chest got bigger, but by a few inches."

PUNCH!

"Pervert!"

(One month later)

It was a rough month for the now white haired girl for three reasons, one, she got a growth spurt that caused her to get as tall as Isane with a large ass and a E cup chest, which wasn't that bad if she didn't keep hitting things with her head. The second was that she her Zanpakuto wasn't responding to her as loudly as normal, but she chalked it up as just Sode no Shirayuki getting annoyed at being 'weak' as she puts it. And thirdly, she's been getting a little annoyed at Orihime for some reason, and by annoyed, it really meant miffed.

And at the moment, it didn't help that she was watching said girl talking to Ichigo. The three were having lunch on the roof while she silently drank her juice.

"Kurosaki-san, want some of my homemade carrot and soup salad?" Orihime asked with a smile as she held a censored box with purple ooze coming out of it.

"Uh...I'll pass."

"Please?" She asked. "Just one bite."

"I'm good Orihime." He said before Rukia gave him a rice ball.

"Here." she spoke without looking. "You can have my extra rice ball."

"Oh thanks." Ichigo said while taking it while Rukia smiled a little.

Rukia then noticed that Orihime was still trying to give him her 'food'. "Orihime, maybe you could try it yourself to show Ichigo how good it is."

She blinked. "Well I made it for Kurosaki-san."

"Maybe you should test it out so he doesn't get food poisoning." She said while Orihime went wide eyed and tried the 'food'.

"...it tastes fine with me." Orihime said while having another bite.

'That makes too much sense.' the two thought with sweatdrops.

She then put a spoon full of the goop right near Ichigo's face. "Please have a bite Kurosaki-san."

"No."

"Please?"

"He said no." Rukia frowned while her hand became pale as snow. "Now leave him alone."

She backed off before seeing the hand. "Kuchiki-san? Are you a game addict now?"

"No." she glared. "I don't play games."

"Then why is your hand so pale?"

She looked at her hand and quickly hid it behind her back. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now please, you'd best eat your food before it gets cold." 'What's going on now? First my hair, then my body. What next? I get extra eyes?'

Ichigo shrugged as they got back to their lunches. 'Must be the closet. She really needs to get out more.'

"Hey Rukia, before I forget, I just wanted to say congrats." spoke Orihime with a smile.

"For what?"

"You know." she nodded.

"What?"

Orihime blushed lightly and gestured Rukia to move over a little closer.

She raised an eyebrow before moving closer to her.

"Growing." she whispered. "You know, your body."

Rukia blushed before feeling a little flustered. "W-Why did you even-"

"Because you have the same cup size as me."

That made her miffed in her mind. 'Mine are bigger.'

"If you want any help with bras, just ask." Orihime smiled as Rukia blushed again while her left foot turned pale.

"I'm fine." She huffed before sensing something coming towards them. 'Is that a Hollow? No that's not….wait? Oh it's just Renji, weird my powers are fluctuating lately.'

(A few days later)

Rukia laid on her sleeping bag while hearing Ichigo's snoring, something she usually hates but now...it helps her get to sleep. However on this night, she was having a very empty stomach for some reason. She tossed and turned while hearing it growl a little.

Growl.

"Ugh." She groaned while the feeling grew stronger as her arms and legs started getting paler.

GROWL!

Rukia groaned while moving around like crazy as she started to dream of food and rabbits running around.

(Elsewhere)

In a small corner in the town, we find a former crime scene where a killer was killed by another killer over some drugs. Said killer was wandering around with blood on his chest and was completely translucent with a scowl.

"Fucking hell, first I get shot in the cock and chest, now I'm stuck here." He growled. "Just why?! I'm the great toothpaste killer Bob Malone! I'm the boogeyman of this generation!"

As he was ranting about killing people with toothpaste, a rustling sound was heard outside the building.

"Damn you toothbrush killer! Fuck you to hell!"

GROWL!

He stopped and turned to the sudden growl. And it was a tall figure that was obscured by shadows except for the feet. "Hey! I'm ranting here!"

GROWL!

"Hello?"

The figure stood there for a few minutes before lunging at the soul and tore his head off. They bit into it while holding onto the body and started to slowly devour it.

(Next day)

Ichigo yawned while waking up from his sleep, only to see Rukia snoring on him while looking like a small cat. 'Ugh, Yoruichi! Did you teach her to act like an annoying cat?!'

"Zzzzzz." She snored while not moving at all.

"Oi midget." he poked her cheek. "Get off me."

She yawned and looked at him. "I'm not a midget….and morning to you too." She got up. "No good morning hug?"

"What? Since when did you want those?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Since now." Rukia yawned before raising her arms up. "Hug now."

"No." he replied with a straight face.

She huffed. "Why? Are you too tired to hug me?"

"I'm not in the mood because I didn't eat anything. Now get off so I can get ready for breakfast."

Rukia frowned while getting off of him. 'Mean.'

"Maybe you should talk to hat n clogs again, you seem...off." he remarked.

"I'm not." She frowned while feeling like something was in her teeth. "And I'm not going back there again."

He shrugged before walking out of the room as Rukia took out a price of cloth from between her teeth.

'Huh? Why is this in there?' She thought while feeling less hungry right now.

(A few days later)

"Hey Ichigo." Uryu said with a frown. "Do you sense what's been going on lately?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I've felt a decrease in plus' lately."

He looked at the sky and let that sink in. "Well it does feel a little more empty than usual, maybe they were already sent off while I was busy."

"I didn't see anyone besides that afro guy and I don't think he's capable of doing anything."

"...true." He sweatdropped. "But maybe you helped some of them?"

"I hunt Hollows, not rescue souls Ichigo."

"Then I got nothing."

Uryu sighed before seeing Rukia, who was just standing behind a tree and was looking at him with a dark aura around her. He blinked and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, do you see Rukia over there?"

"Where?"

"Right over-" he turned and saw the girl was suddenly gone. "There?"

"I think you need new glasses."

"But she was right over there."

"Yeah, and I have a pet dog name Uryu."

The quincy glared at Ichigo before they resumed walking. "I'll remember that."

As that was happening, we find Rukia appearing behind another tree.

'He's with Ichigo, I need to be more careful.' She thought while her skin was now very pale and her eyes were more of a light blue then a dark blue color.

(Sometime later)

Ichigo frowned while looking at the mad hat n clogs. "So what did you call me here for?"

"Well I'm just trying to confirm the rumors I've been hearing lately."

"What rumors."

He opened his fan. "That plus' have been decreasing drastically for the last four weeks."

"Yeah, Uryu mentioned it and I've noticed it too, what's going on?"

"There are three possible scenarios. One, you've been a Hollow the entire time. Two, Aizen sent some of his associates to take souls for some experiment. Or three…."

A long pause was in the air as Ichigo was in suspense.

"Aliens took them." He said with a laugh.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch before punching the guy over the head.

"Ow, hey that wasn't nice." He said while holding his head.

"Be serious!"

"Well it's a possibility that aliens might be around you know."

BONK!

"Ow! Ok ok, no more aliens." Kisuke said while two bumps appeared on his head. "However, I think the first two might be possible given that a war might occur any day now."

"And me being a Hollow?"

"You have Hollow powers, think for a few minutes. Maybe you've been sleep eating?"

"That's sick! I'd never do that!"

"Not consciously, but who's to say your hollow half hasn't been doing it to try and get more strength?"

Ichigo felt his blood turn cold while picturing him eating someone. "T-That's not me!"

"Well I have something that might help you out." He said before producing a small camera like contraption from his sleeve. "This is the Sleeper no Matic, or SnM for short. This little baby can take pictures of Hollows and cause them to freeze for a few hours. Just tell Rukia to take a picture of you if she sees you sleep eating or walking."

"You want Rukia, to take a picture of me, while I sleep?"

"In essence, yes."

"Are you high?"

"Nope, are you?" He countered.

"NO!"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem now should it?"

He grumbled while taking the SnM. "If this doesn't work then I'm going to shove this up your ass."

"Good thing I have vacation plans in Tahiti." He muttered to himself.

(Later)

Rukia looked at Ichigo while he was holding the strange camera. "Should I be worried about your taste in machinery?"

"It's hat n clogs idea."

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"If I get up in the middle of the night, take a picture of me."

She slowly blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, take a picture of me when I'm sleep walking so I don't go out eating any more plus'."

"Again, what?" 'Taking pictures of him….that's sounds hot.'

"Just go with it and don't ask." he deadpanned.

She nodded as Ichigo gave her the SnM and layed on the bed.

(Later that night)

GROWL!

Ichigo jumped at the loud growl while getting up instantly. He looked around while looking at himself to see he was still in his sleep clothes.

GROWL!

He looked around again before seeing that the window was open and that a strange aura was surrounding the street outside.

Rip!

That was when he sensed a very powerful Hollow coming out from a tear as he looked out and saw a large Hollow with a Fox's mask and ears.

" **Food, I need more food.** " It said in a man's voice as it sniffed the area. " **Where's that pleasant smell coming from?** "

"Aw shit." Ichigo muttered. "Now I gotta get to work."

That was when he noticed a shadow near the front gate that was right near the Hollow.

" **Who are you?** "

The figure took out a katana before saying. "Invierno de amor destructivo." (Winter of destructive love)

It blinked before finding itself breaking apart from this inside out as the blade, now a ice fang, pierced it's chest. " **GAH!** "

The figure then jumped onto it while an outline of a rabbit with bat wings was visible to the world before biting its neck.

Ichigo's eyes widened before running to where his badge was before ejecting himself out of his body. But as he got ready to go out, he saw that the figure vanished as there was a corpse of a Hollow on the road. "What the….hell was that?"

(Next morning)

Rukia yawned while sleeping on the floor near the base of the stairs. She rolled on her side before feeling someone shake her.

"Hey wake up." Karin said. "That's a very dumb spot to sleep on."

"Ugh...no Ichigo I'm not that tight…" she said in a groggy state of mind. "Just keep moving…."

The girl went wide eyed and shook the girl faster. "Hey, wake up!"

Rukia opened her eyes while hitting her head on Karin's head, and didn't feel a thing. "Huh? Oh, it was just a dream." 'Fuck!'

"Ow!"

"Huh?" She looked at her and went wide eyed. "Oh I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"What's your head made of? Rocks?!"

"Um no?" Rukia said while getting up and noticed the cloth in her mouth while taking it out. 'Huh?'

"Ow, I just came by to tell you breakfast was ready."

She nodded before walking towards the living room, only to see a news story on tv.

" _And in other news the 'Cannibal of Karakura Town' is still at large with several victims identified in the last few hours._ " A news reporter said on the tv. " _With only cut bodies and mutilated faces however, police are having difficulties at pinpointing the true cause of death for these individuals._ "

"That's scary." spoke Yuzu seeing this from the kitchen. "I hope the police manage to stop that killer."

Rukia looked at the cloth and then at the tv while going pale.

(Some minutes later)

"Ichigo!" She yelled at the orange haired boy. "I want you to tie me up! Now!"

"What?" he blinked confused. "What for?"

"Just do it!" She yelled again while laying on the bed. "And don't let me out of your sights!"

"Um….huh?" 'What's up with her?'

"Hurry!"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Look here Rukia, so far you've been acting weird, and you want me to tie you up? What's going on?"

She frowned. "Please, just do it or I'll hurt someone!"

He groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How hard is it to tell me the truth? First you start turning an albino, you get a growth spurt, and now this? Either I get answers or I make Kisuke talk because he's probably got the answers."

"..." she looked away.

"Fine, then I'll force him to talk." He said while walking away.

"W-Wait!" She yelled out.

He turned around.

"I'll tell you, just don't….judge me too harshly."

"Rukia, just tell me the truth, don't hold anything back."

"...I think I'm the Cannibal of Karakura Town." She said while looking at him with fear.

He blinked confused while she looked down. "What?"

"I said I'm the Cannibal of Karakura Town. I mean every morning I keep getting clothing in my teeth and the killings are at night….the proof is there Ichigo. I'm eating people."

He deadpanned at her and crossed his arms. "Rukia, in all the time I've known you, I can say this completely straight. You're not some cold heartless murdered."

"But the evidence."

"Look, if you were a killer why don't you have blood on you? Well tell me that?"

"Well I…..um…."

"See? There's no proof, and you're not even sure yourself."

"Just tie me up."

"No." He frowned while patting her head. "But I will keep watch for you, just to keep you from acting like a scared midget."

"I'm not a midget!"

"You'll always be a midget to me." He said while Rukia blushed.

'He's so kind.' She thought while not noticing that some white stuff, about the size of a small pin was coming out of her nails.

(That night)

Ichigo sat in front of the closet while trying to keep his eyes from drooping. 'Maybe I should've tried some coffee that goat beard likes so much.'

Rukia yawned while sleeping a little on the bed.

'I can't fall asleep, not even for a minute.' He thought while not seeing the white stuff covering her body due to tiredness. 'But it's really hard to stay awake.'

"Zzzzzzz." She snored while the white stuff began to cover her mouth.

'Don't sleep, stay awake.' He thought while closing his eyes for a second as the white stuff began to cover her entire body as it started forming white armor with long bat like wings, a rabbit like mask with sharp teeth like a shark, and a large hole near her chest. The body also looked kind of smoother and looked more like a latex suit.

"Zzzz." Rukia snored while one of her pointed ears twitched a little. She gave a small grumble before she began to slowly wake up.

Crack.

The mask started to break along with some of the sides as they broke apart to reveal her face which now had a small mouth guard on her chin that extended to her left ear. Her sides made the 'suit' look more skimpy as her legs broke and became bone like high heels and her wings broke and was sent inside her blade.

"Mmmm, what a good nap." She yawned while stretching a little. "Huh? I don't feel the hunger tonight."

Ichigo's head drooped down while he was halfway asleep.

Rukia walked towards the window before seeing Ichigo's hair and opened the closet. 'Aw, he's sleeping.' She leaned down and kissed his cheek before vanishing in an instant.

'Huh...Rukia…?'

(Next day)

"Hey Ichigo!" Karin called out. "It's time for school!"

"Wah!" he fell back on his head and groaned while feeling the pain wake him right up. 'Damn it Karin!'

As he got up, he noticed someone on his bed. And it looked like an Arrancar too.

"Zzzzzzz." The woman snored while Ichigo was shocked and in alert mode.

'Arrancar!' he thought before moving to his badge and used it to get out of his body while grabbing Zangetsu. 'What's it doing here in my room?'

"Zzzzzz." She snored before Ichigo moved closer to her. That was when she turned and opened her eyes. "Ichigo? Is it morning, yawn, already?"

He froze in shock and disbelief. "R-Rukia?!"

She stretched while getting up. "What's going on? Was there a Hollow outside that you defeated?"

His jaw dropped while letting go of Zangetsu and was speechless.

"Ichigo?" She asked while cocking her head to the side. "What's wrong?" 'Did I grow gray hairs now?'

"R...R….Rukia?"

"That's me." She frowned. "Who else would I be? Orihime?" She internally growled at the name.

"B-But you're…"

"Spill it out!"

"You're an Arrancar!"

"...eh?"

"I mean….what the hell happened to you?!"

"You're losing me." She said while Ichigo grabbed the SnM and took a picture of her, causing the girl to freeze. "Gah! Hey!"

'I guess that worked.' "Look." He said while showing her the picture.

She looked at it before her eyes widened. 'AHHHH!'

"This isn't a dream Rukia, it's real life."

"Oh….w-what the…." She stuttered before feeling her body unfreezing and started moving back. "Ah! Don't come near me!"

'Hat n clogs really needs to work on that….wait why am I thinking of this at a time like this?!' "What do you mean?"

"I'm dangerous! To you and everyone else!"

"I get that, but why are you moving away from me!"

"Because I'm….I'm...afraid."

He blinked. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid of…..my nee-sama." She said. 'And you.'

He frowned and moved towards her.

She flinched while closing her eyes tightly. 'He's going to do it.'

Pat, Pat, Pat.

'Huh?' She thought while opening her eyes and saw Ichigo was patting her on the head.

"And you think I'm an idiot sometimes."

"B-But I'm an Arrancar." She blushed.

"And the same midget I know." He said with a sigh. "Whatever form you take I still care for you Rukia. Don't start forgetting that or I might start thinking you're getting senile."

She looked at him in surprise while her face heated up. "Hey! I'm not a midget! I'm tall enough to reach your chin!"

"So? I still see you as one." He chuckled while Rukia began blushing again.

'Ichigo.' She thought while her eyes started to turn into metaphorical hearts.

"The only question is if I have to rip that bastard a new one." he frowned. "If he knew about this, he better have found out what happened and got some cure."

"Ichigo." She said while moving closer to him. "Thank you for seeing me as me, but what do I tell nee-sama? He's going to be very cross and might even….you know."

"Then I'll have to knock him down a few pegs again, he won't get in the way Rukia. That I promise." he replied with complete seriousness.

Rukia moved closer to him before hugging him. "I know, and I'll be there for you Ichigo." 'Forever and ever.'

He hugged her back and patted her back with a smile. 'Still the same midget.'

-Omake-

Kisuke yawned while getting up in the middle of the night to get some milk. But what he didn't know was that a pair of eyes was in the kitchen with him.

He opened the fridge while not noticing Rukia behind him. He grabbed the milk and took the cap off before he started drinking straight from the gallon.

The girl pulled out her sword before saying quietly. "Invierno de amor destructivo."

He felt the change as he turned and saw a woman with bat wings, long bunny ears, a very tight looking armor that also looked like a suit, and a long pair of claws with frost on the tips.

"Conejo de escarcha." (Frost Rabbit)

His eyes widened before doing a spit take.

She raised her claws up before slashing the milk, making it freeze solid. "Run hat n clogs."

He turned and ran off while going for his zanpakuto. Only to see her appear in front of him.

"Boo." She said before giving him a hard kick in the balls.

"AIYEEEEEE!" he let out in a high pitched voice while going cross eyed.

She grinned before vanishing again as Yoruichi ran in and saw the man.

"What happened here?"

"Need…...ice…."

(With Rukia)

She reappeared next to Ichigo while smiling. "It worked like planned."

"I knew it was going to work."

She chuckled before moving a little too close to him. "Want to celebrate Ichigo?"

"Celebrate? Like how?"

She grinned. "You know." She put a finger near his cheek and twirled it around. "Maybe a bit of fun, a fancy dinner, and lots of Chappy dolls."

He blinked. "A fancy dinner?"

"Yep, and you're paying for it Ichigo." She said with a slight flirtatious tone.

"Wait, are you suggesting a date?"

She lightly blushed. "M-Maybe." She looked away. "If you want that is Ichigo." 'It was so much better in my head!'

'That's just like her.' he thought before answering. "Well...ok."

Rukia blinked before giving him a hug. "Great! Then let's head out!" She then got up and ran out, leaving her gigai behind.

"Oi! Your gigai...ugh." He groaned in annoyance. 'Somehow this issue got reversed.'

Rukia smiled while internally thinking. 'YES! YES YES YES! I'M ONE STEP CLOSER TO MARRIAGE!'

-Soul Society-

Byakuya turned his head and narrowed his eyes. 'Something's wrong.'

"Captain Byakuya!" Renji called out. "Did you hear the news? Your sisters dating a boy!"

"...suitable. As long as she's happy." He said calmly. "So who is the suitor?"

"You might not like it."

"Tell me, now."

"It's...Ichigo." He said while feeling like he's going to get hurt.

"...the substitute shinigami?"

"Yes, that's the one." He gulped. "And I heard from Captain Hitsugaya that they kind of...changed."

"How so?"

"If I tell you, can you not hurt me?"

"It depends on your words."

Renji gulped before saying. "She's an Arrancar now."

(With Rukia)

Both were having some pasta together as a gate appeared behind them with a very pissed off Byakuya walking out, blade drawn.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned and paled seeing him with his bankai out. "B-Byakuya?"

"You shall die for tainting my sister." He said before looking at Rukia and went wide eyed.

"Nee-sama, what are you talking about? He hasn't tainted me yet." Rukia frowned. "We haven't even gotten that far."

"So it's true, you are a hollow." he spoke before turning to Ichigo and held his Zanpakuto. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

He went wide eyed before running off while instinctively carrying Rukia like a princess. "Shit shit shit!"

She blushed at the position as the tiny storm of blades flew after Ichigo like a swarm of hornets.

"You shall not escape me boy!" He said coldly as the screen went black.

'My hero.'

'AHHHH!'


	93. Twilight Velvet and Hondo Flanks

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Twilight Velvet and Hondo Flanks

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon's light shined down on the pond outside Hondo and Cookie's house as he and Twilight Velvet were bringing out a boat.

"This is gonna be so fun." Said Hondo Flanks.

"I never did something like this with Night Light, I'm feeling excited already."

"Me and Cookie do this when Sweetie Belle is sound asleep."

"Did you see her being sound asleep with my grandson Spike?"

"Yeah...I won't kill him if you give me a good fuck."

"Consider it a guaranteed promise."

They got the boat onto the pond and rowed to the middle. Hondo making the 1st move, pulling Velvet into a kiss.

She smiled and kissed back while wrapping her hooves around his neck.

Hondo Flanks rubbed Twilight Velvet's flank, while she tried sticking her tongue deeper into his mouth. His dick rubbed against her stomach as she moaned and he started to suck on her tongue.

Velvet then pulled back, as they took some time breathe. "Wow, you know what you're doing."

'I'm not used to someone who's thinner than my wife, but I shouldn't complain, I'm gonna fuck a Princess's mother.'

'Wow, I always wondered what it'd feel like to sleep with a rugged man.'

They went back to kissing for a little bit more before getting to the foreplay. They rubbed each other's flank or dick while Hondo Flanks leaned down and started nibbling on her neck.

She giggled from that. 'I bet my husband is nibbling Cadance's neck by now.'

Hondo Flanks started to caress Velvet's flank harder while rubbing his dick all around her stomach.

"Calm down, let me take good care of you down there." She giggled before moving a hoof down to brush against the side of his stallionhood. "I wonder if we can make a unicorn more white than your daughters." She said, stroking it more.

"Mmm, I sure would like to see you try." That's when Twilight Velvet took it into her mouth. "Oh!" he jumped which jostled the boat slightly. "Easy there deary, no need to rush."

"I know, but I just wanted something in my mouth." she smiled before licking around the tip and rubbing the shaft.

"Cookie never rubs me, she usually just hungrily gulps down the whole thing."

"Well this just goes to show I'm not Cookie." She then continued.

"Oh man, that is good, I gotta teach her this later." Said Hondo Flanks before grabbing Velvet's head and pulling her up and down.

She hummed while licking around it while sucking.

"I'm so close Velvet!" he groaned while holding her head and gave his dick a few thrusts in her mouth. That's when he fired a big load! It leaked out of the bottom of her mouth. "Oh yeah! Drink all that milk."

She drank it all, pulled back, and showed the inside of her mouth. "Nothing left."

"Wow, how'd you get that skilled?"

"Whenever me and Night Light invite Spike and Shiny over, I learned to do the same with 3 simultaneous loads in me."

"Wait, you did it with your son too?"

"You should try fucking your kids too."

"But what if they get knocked up? I'm not saying Rarity's not smokin' enough, or Sweetie Belle's not too adorable I can't, but if they get a bun in the oven, oh boy."

"There are some answers like anal, condoms, adoption, abortion and such but it all depends on what your answer is."

"Huh, well ya make a good point. I'll have to talk it over with Cookie or else she's gonna lose a gasket."

"Trust me, showing your kids taboo love is the best, now let's..."

"Wait, can we do it underwater?"

"Wait...you wanna fuck while in a bubble shield...at the bottom of the pond?"

"Yeah, it's been a very kinky idea that I've always wanted to try with my wife." he smiled. "Just the idea of being down there while doing it gives this feeling of being the only two ponies around."

"I'm interested. Let's go." she smiled before his horn glowed and they became enclosed in a see through bubble.

They fell off the boat as it turned upside down. They slowly floated down to the bottom while the bubble held together. Once they hit the sand, Twilight Velvet got on her back.

She spread her legs while Hondo moved down to get a closer look at the folds.

Hondo then rubbed his dick against those folds.

"Wait up, don't you wanna have a little taste?"

"Hmmmm..." He thought it over. "Okay." he moved back down and held her legs open before leaning in and took a small and slow lick across it.

"Mmmmh, your tongue is as big as my Shiny's." She moaned. She held her legs open to make it easy while she saw some fish swim by the bubble and look at them. 'Take a picture if you can, hee hee hee.' she thought with a giggle before moaning as Hondo rubbed her flank while he licked. She responded by stroking his horn.

"Oh! Easy there, don't wanna go off too soon."

"Hey, anything to add to this kinky sex." she winked before stroking it with both hoofs.

He licked faster, wanting her to spring a sweet leak.

"Oh yes! Keep it up Hondo!" she moaned while stroking his horn faster.

He then started spanking her flank! The noise reverberating around the bubble.

"Oh! Ow! Ah! Oh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I love the pain." she moaned making him smirk.

"Sounds like you're a naughty little mare."

"I'm much worse, we can discuss it after you cum inside me."

"You got it hot stuff." He then stuck his tongue in while she pulled herself closer to suck his horn! "W-Woah!" He gasped. 'Hope she doesn't accidentally stab herself in the head while I pick up the pace!' he licked all over her pussy sloppily and like a wild animal.

'Oh fuck! If he does that any more I'm gonna lose it!' she thought while licking around the horn.

'I'm pretty worried if cumming through my horn will equal a direct head shot, so I better do something strategic.' He thought pulling back.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?"

"You should be lubed up enough." he held his dick and gave it a rub. "Now it's time to stuff this turkey."

The fish passing by then noticed what's gonna happen and gathered around.

"Do it! Fill this white mare up with more white!" she moaned while spreading her slit and wagging her flank.

They wrapped their forelegs around each other before letting their tongues dance!

That's when Hondo pushed his dick inside Twilight Velvet. She moaned while the dick pushed in inch by inch which made her shudder. "So be honest, who's bigger? Me or your husband?"

"You and him have about the same length, but yours is wider." she moaned into the kiss before he buried himself up to the balls. "Oooh, thrust like crazy Hondo."

"You got it Velvet!" he grunted before he began to slide in and out which made Velvet moan. She wrapped her hind legs around him. "Shouldn't I have a chance to pull out just in case?"

"Nah, I prefer if it's inside." She said while thrusting her hips up.

"Ok, but don't yell at me if you DO get a bun in the oven." He said, slamming into her like no tomorrow.

"Oh Celestia yes! Just scrape my insides like there's no tomorrow!" She could feel her own orgasm began to well up the more he thrusted. "Oh yes! Go faster!"

The sound of his pelvis impacting with her pelvis made a very loud sound that bounced around the bubble. Every fish that watched was starting to get in the mood themselves.

"Hondo, I'm gonna cum!"

"Wait for me babe! I want us to cum together!"

"I can't hold on!" She said, as she lubed up Hondo's dick with her pussy juice! That allowed Hondo to slip in and out faster!

"Yes! I'm getting close too now!" He grunted. "Here's that big load you wanted!"

"Yes! Knock me up!" She urged before feeling the dick twitch.

He let loose his load, both covering their moaning with their mouths as Velvet was filled up.

'It's So warm!" She thought as the bubble then started being covered in fish eggs and fish semen.

'Hope she doesn't get flooded.' He then pulled out and they used their magic to lift the bubble back into the dock.

"So what did you think?"

"You were an awesome fuck! Guess I wont kick Spike's ass for sleeping with Sweetie Belle."

"Think of it this way, you might get grandkids."

"Guess that'll make me old like you." He then laughed at his own joke before getting shoved into the water.

"Hmph, rude."

"What? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but you'll have to work hard to make it up to me next time we're paired up together." She said before going into the house.

'Don't worry babe, I got a good idea of what to do next time.'


	94. Yubel, Blair, and Jaden

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Yubel, Blair, and Jaden

Series: Yugioh GX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Unknown dimension-

In the wasteland of sand and death, we find the haunted Duel Academy in the middle of the desert. And it was kind of cold out due to the lack of a sun.

Students were trying to stay warm while wondering around as others just sat down in just about anywhere. But for the others, well they were temporarily resting until the next day when they could duel till they die.

However, this didn't stop a certain spirit from floating about.

'Almost complete.' Though Yubel while looking almost like herself, minus half her face still covered in orange energy. 'I just need one more duel and I'll be ready to get you, Jaden.'

Yubel USE to be in Marcel's body, but she had decided to leave since it felt awkward being in a boy's body. Especially when she had to use the bathroom and well….it was kind of embarrassing for someone that saw only one in her life.

As she turned a corner, she noticed a light near one of the classrooms. She narrowed her eyes and started to slowly hover towards it.

Inside was a lone girl with long bluish black hair that was spiked near the ends and reached to her medium sized ass, an outfit consists of an orange shirt, a Slifer vest that showed off her D cup chest, black shorts with a slanted brown belt, black socks that went slightly above her knees and newly designed Slifer boots. She also had brown eyes and was kind of short for a girl her age.

'Isn't that the girl that Marcel knew before I left him?' Yubel thought while looking in and saw she was asleep and drooling a little.

"Zzzzz." She snored while looking a little too cozy for someone that might get turned into a zombie at any time.

Yubel rubbed her cheek. 'Hmm, from what I could tell she seems to have confident in Jaden, are they close friends. Or something else?' She slipped into the room and floated closer to the girl.

"Zzzz, mmm, Jaden poo." She smiled in her sleep. "I do...zzzz. Oh, my love, I needed that kiss...zzz."

Yubel narrowed her eyes and gripped her hands. 'This girl is in love with him! Oh she's just begging to become one of my duel ghouls. Maybe I should have her get chased down by them and get cornered before taking their sweet time draining her of every bit of energy she has.'

The girl moved a little before saying. "No...Alexis...don't leave me...Jaden poo...zzz." She then started to toss and turn. "No, she's not for you...he's mine you….bimbo….zzzzz."

'Another girl?! How many of them are after Jaden?' she scowled. 'She must think this Alexis is a threat if she's in her dreams. If I was at full power I could….wait a second.'

"Zzzzz." The girl snored while Yubel got a dastardly idea, one so evil even a fiend type would be scared shitless.

'What if I convince this girl to be my host, and if we are together in this endeavor, then getting Jaden will be much easier.' she drummed her claws together. 'And her body's not bad, slightly younger then I'd like, but at least it's a girls. She'll do.'

As the girl snored a little, Yubel moved closer and pinched her nose. "Zzzz….ah...ah…"

"Wake up."

She gasped while getting up. "Ah! Huh?" 'Where's the church? And Jaden wearing a speedo?' She then noticed the hand and went wide eyed.

"Scream and I might throw you off the highest tower." Yubel warned with a frown.

Blair didn't need to listen, she was scared speechless looking at the spirit and felt a chill up her spine.

"Now I'm going to let you speak, if you run or try anything I'll kill you." She said while letting go of Blair's mouth. "Got it human?"

"W-Who are you?"

"Yubel, and I heard you sleep talking." she leaned in making Blair sweatdropped. "Tell me, just what's your relationship with Jaden?"

"Um…." she looked away. "He's my role model."

"Uh huh, and you didn't want to marry him, is that right?"

Blair blushed at that. "I-It's not what you think!"

"I can read your expression like a book mortal, and you're in love with Jaden." She said while internally growling like a wild animal.

Blair shivered while seeing Yubel hold her claw out near her face.

"You know, if I made a move to end you, no one would be able to hear you fast enough."

Blair paled while shivering a little.

"But I have something you might enjoy." Yubel spoke. "A proposition if you will."

"W-W-What kind?"

Yubel floated closer to her face. "What would you say if I could make your dreams come true. And for Jaden to see you, not this Alexis bimbo."

Blair blinked while recalling Alexis in a negative light. "And what would I give in return for this fairy tail ending?"

She smirked. "Your body and cooperation."

Blair let that sink in before shaking her head. "Wait, you took over my friend Marcel's body! How do I know you won't just take my body and harm the rest of the students?"

She sighed before saying. "I swear on Jaden's life I won't harm the students." 'Much.' "And do you want to know why I did all of this?"

"N-"

"I did this because I want Jaden." She interrupted. "After all, I've been with him for years and all I want is to keep him safe, in my arms, and with me always."

"Wait, what?" blinked Blair confused.

"He never told you? I was his first friend, the one who was always with him. Not just in this life, but long ago before dueling was such a wide sport. I knew him when he was a prince, when he was a child, and what happened? He got mad when I helped deal with those who beat him in dueling and sent me far off into space."

"But….why?"

"Because he wants other duel spirits, he wants to abandon me to a dark prison." She frowned. "But I returned to earth, but as a hand, and I needed energy to regain my form." She pointed to her face. "Duel energy, and as you can see I'm almost back to normal."

"Wait, you mean the energy from the biobands?"

"The very same, and guess what? When I get back to my full form, I'm gonna show him he was wrong to desert me after all the work I've done for him."

"But why me exactly?"

She moved her claw near her face. "Because I need a body, and because I see myself in you. Except that you're too meek for my Jaden."

"I'm not meek!"

"Then why dream? Why not get what you want and get Jaden? Well? Why not?"

"Because….because I couldn't the first time." she frowned. "I was too young and couldn't actually attend the academy, then when I came back I figured he'd be more focused on Alexis."

"And yet you still dream of him and dislike her. Face it, you want him more than ever, why not take the chance to get him and become more of a duelist then you could ever be on your own?"

She looked down at that before saying. "If I do this, will you promise that he won't get hurt?"

"On his life and my own." She said while extending her claw. "So do we have a deal?"

"What about everyone else?"

Yubel frowned. "If they went back home then you'd let him get away. Here you have a chance to ensure he becomes yours. Do you want him to ignore you? Do you want to be a lesser duelist? What if he goes on and leaves you behind? What if he marries this Alexis and she's beside him for the rest of their lives?"

Blair growled while clenching her hands tightly. "Fine! I'll do it, but if you hurt anyone I'll fight back, got it?"

'Like you could.' "Alright, now let's shake on it mortal."

Blair hesitantly reached her hand out before grabbing the claw.

Yubel smirked while turning into dark flames and entered Blair's body. "The deal is done."

She groaned while her body started catching on fire.

(Next morning)

Jaden yawned while feeling like he was sleeping on a table. He looked down and saw it actually was and saw other students sleeping around the cafeteria like him. 'Oh right, almost forgot about this.'

As this was happening, a figure was walking down the hall while a loud clanging sound was heard.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

The students woke up and panicked as it might have been another attack from the duel ghouls. They jumped up with their duel disks ready while the sound got closer.

The door opened as the figure walked in.

They blinked as it was Blair, but she was covered in black and brown armor with two bat like wings on her back, large spikes covering her shoulders and legs, on one side a large claw like gauntlet with a single pulsating eye was visible while the other had a duel disk like contraption that was almost as big as her arm, her left leg was pointed and had a horn on it while the right was clawed with gold toes, she had a helmet of white and light blue that covered her sides and caused her hair to look spiked, a single eye like visor covered her face as she walked towards them.

"Hello Jaden." She said with a frown.

"Blair?" he spoke while rubbing his eyes. "What's with the get up?"

"Let's just say I'm trying out a new style, what do you think?" she asked with her voice sounding like two people talking at once.

"Um….looks ok. But you look like a cosplayer."

She chuckled before laughing darkly at him. "Oh Jaden Jaden Jaden, I'm not in some costume. I've just been reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Yes." She said while her wings flexed a little. "I am now the most powerful empress in this whole school! No, the entire universe!"

He gulped while swearing the eye visor blinked. 'What's going on with her? And that outfit? How did she come up with THAT design?'

"Oh, but where are my manners, maybe it's time you talked to an old friend of yours."

"Old friend? Blair what are you talking about?"

She chuckled before saying something that shocked the boy to the core. "Hello, Jaden. It's been a long LONG time since we last saw each other." She said in a older woman's voice.

"No, it can't be." he gulped. "Y..Yubel?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." She said with a grin. "And I've heard so many things about you, especially how you started dueling without telling anyone about little old me." She then walked up to him. "And forgetting me? How cruel are you, my former master?"

"But I didn't-"

She slapped him while returning to her mixed voice. "You are dead to me, if I wasn't still devoted to you so let's make a deal."

He held his cheek and winced. "What kind of deal?"

"We duel, and if I win you become our eternal king, if you win I'll leave and let you and your friends return home." She smirked. "But I warn you, I'm more powerful than before."

"Our?"

"We both like you." she grinned. "One thing we share is our affections for you, that's why we won't hold anything back."

"Um before we do this, what do you mean by affection?"

She faltered at that before grabbing his face tightly. "It. Means. We. LOVE. You!"

'How did he not get that?' sweatdropped the students watching this.

Jaden slowly got the message before blushing red. 'Why didn't I know this?!'

She let go of him before the visor blinked. "Now, Is it a deal or," her right hand produced a ball of thorns and took aim at one of the students. "Should I start with him as my new duel ghoul?"

"Ah!" he screamed.

"Wait!" Spoke Jaden. "Alright, you got a deal."

She smirked while moving her duel disk arm as it grew in size and opened up to reveal a deck near the top of the hand. "Then get ready Jaden, to become my emperor and lover for all times, ha ha hahahahaha!"

He turned his own duel disk on. 'This is gonna be intense, but I gotta win.'

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Blair/Yubel: 4000**

"I'll let you go first." She said with a slight mocking bow. "After all, you're the big strong hero with a guilty conscious."

"Alright." he drew.

Jaden's hand: 6

"I'll throw down one face down and summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

Said hero appeared while crossing his arms above his face.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman- ATK: 800/DEF: 2000**

"Your turn Bla-I mean Yub- you know what I mean!"

"Call me Yublair." She said while drawing a card.

Yublair's hand: 6

"I'll put three face downs and summon Villain Hook in attack mode."

A figure that looked like a pirate with a red cape, a red feathered hat with a purple feather, a long hook on his left hand, and a cutlass in his right hand appeared.

 **Villain Hook- ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600**

"Then I'll activate his special ability, once per turn I can put a crocodile token on one monster card on your side of the field, and said card will become a reptile type monster with 0 defense points."

He pointed at Clayman while a ticking sound was heard and a large crocodile landed on the hero's back.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman- ATK: 800/DEF: 0**

"And now I'll attack with hook slice!" She laughed as Villain Hook ran up to the hero and sliced him with its hook.

Clayman cried out before he and the token exploded to bits.

"I'll end my turn." She said with a grin. "So like the cards? Give you nostalgia?"

"I remember them in the movies, but I don't remember any cards about them."

"That's easy." She laughed. "Like your Neo Spacians, I made my own. And trust me, this villain isn't even the most powerful of my deck."

"Well it's gonna take more than that, I'm just getting started."

Jaden's hand: 5

"And I think I'm going to call out an old friend."

"You rang?" Yublair darkly teased with a evil smirk.

"I was talking about this guy." he tossed the card on the disk as the monster appeared. "Say hello to Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman- ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400**

"And I'll attack your Villain Hook!"

She smirked before saying. "I activate Villain Mirror."

A spell card with a large white mirror that was shattered and reflected a darker version of the outside world.

"And with this card I can not only negate your attack but I can do it at any point of the duel once per turn." She smirked as a dark colored Sparkman appeared and punched the real one back before vanishing into the mirror.

He frowned hearing that, but put one more card face down. "Your turn."

Yublair's hand: 3

"Mmmm, let's see." She mused while putting a card face down on the monster zone. "Meh, not in the mood for attacking so I'll just end my turn." 'Once he tries again I'll spring this baby up and destroy his entire hand.'

Jaden's hand: 5

'Ok, I gotta be careful. I jumped in ahead with Sparkman, and I don't know what cards she has. I gotta try and make HER slip up.'

"You know Jaden, I was just thinking about something." Yublair said.

"What?"

"That you were so cute when you're scared. Especially when you saw me, mmm you must have a fetish for bad girls." She winked with her visor.

He blushed and shook his head. "N-No I don't!"

"Then why are you blushing?" She giggled evilly.

"J-Just stop!"

"Mmmmm, no." She grinned. "Now let's get back before I get even more aroused."

He felt his face heat up and put down a monster. "I-I summon Hero Kid in defense mode."

Said hero appeared while posing a little.

 **Hero Kid- ATK: 300/DEF: 600**

"How cute." She chuckled. "Are you sure it's not ours Jaden?"

"No, now make your move."

Yublair's hand: 3

She sighed before summoning a monster. "I summon Villain Virus in attack mode."

The monster in question was a pure white figure with red lines going everywhere, a human makes face and holding a red disk in its hands.

 **Villain Virus- ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000**

"And I'll use its effect, it can attack twice in one turn." She grinned. "Now attack with MCP shocker!"

Jaden smirked when the disk went towards Sparkman. "Nice try, but I reveal my face down, Hero Barrier!"

A large barrier covered the hero while the disk went flying back to the Villain.

"Then attack Hero Kid!"

"Wrong too!" he held his hand up as the next card flipped up. "I activate my second trap, A Hero Emerges! Now you gotta pick one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it."

Yublair frowned before picking the left card. "One towards the far left."

He looked at it and made a horrified face. "Oh no, why'd you have to pick this one?"

"Because I'm not a idiot. I know that you keep monsters near your middle fingers." She smirked. "I know your style my little Jaden."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." he quickly smirked before putting it down as a man in gold armor appeared. "Because you just picked Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge- ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800**

'Damn you! But I still have my facedowns.'

"So, you gonna end your turn?"

"Sure, but not before I say this." She winked at him. "If you play your cards right, I might start blushing Jaden~"

Jaden's hand: 4

"K-Keep focus!" he got out while shaking his head. 'She's distracting me like this! Is this what Bastion felt like with Tania?' he held up a card and put it down. "I'll summon out Wroughtweiler in defense mode!"

 **Wroughtweiler- ATK: 800/DEF: 1200**

"And I'm gonna pull out a crowd pleaser, something called Polymerization!"

Said card appeared as Yublair just looked bored.

"So? You use it all the damn time. Even Blair is getting tired of it." She said while momentarily sounding like Blair.

Jaden faltered hearing that.

"Same here." remarked one student.

"Doesn't he have any other style?"

"Hey! It's perfect the way it is!" he called out.

"No it's not!" Everyone yelled.

"Try rituals!"

"Or just something not fusion related!"

He groaned. "I fuse Sparkman and Bladedge together to form Elemental Hero Plasma Vice !"

A portal formed as said monster was brought into the world.

 **Elemental Hero Plasma Vice- ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300**

"Now it's my turn for effects, with Plasma Vice's effect, I can target one monster of yours in attack position and destroy it after I discard one card. And I'm thinking your Villain Virus needs to say audious."

The Villain got shocked while turning into data bits.

"Grrr." 'Damn it!'

Jaden smirked while looking at the facedown monster. 'That Villain Mirror is going to be tricky but if I can just see that monster I might get some kind of advantage.'

"Are you going to attack or what?"

"Not yet, I'm not falling for that card twice. I'll end my turn."

Yublair's hand: 3

"Mmmmm, ok I'll just summon Villain Tiger in attack mode."

A large tiger with a limp near its right foreleg appeared while its tail was on fire.

 **Villain Tiger- ATK: 1300/DEF: 1900**

"And then I'll do something interesting." She said while discarding a card as it flowed on fire.

 **Villain Tiger- ATK: 1300 + 1300= 2600/DEF: 1900**

"Once per turn, I can discard one card to increase the attack of Villain Tiger by its own attack." She smirked.

"That just puts him at odds with Vice Plasma."

"Not exactly, because it has one more effect." She grinned. "I can attack directly once per duel. And I'll use it now! Go! Use red flower attack!"

It roared before running towards Jaden while its body was on fire.

"Oh shit." he muttered with wide eyes before getting sent flying back when it made contact.

 **Jaden: 1400**

Yublair smirked while putting a face down card in the spell/trap zone. "I'll end and my Villain Tiger is now back to normal. Pity isn't it?"

"Ow." He groaned while looking like he got mauled by a real tiger. 'This is why I'm more of a dog person.'

Jaden's hand: 3

He looked at his hand and smiled. "Sweet! First, I'll use De-Fusion on Vice Plasma!"

The monster broke apart while the fusion monsters appeared.

"Next I'm gonna have Sparkman attack that silly looking pirate of yours."

"You go for it." She said as Villain Hook exploded into pieces.

 **Yublair: 3900**

"And now Bladedge is gonna go for your tiger!"

Both collided with each other while Villain Tiger bursting into bits and flames.

 **Yublair: 2600**

'Come on! Just attack the facedown Jaden!'

"And now I'll end my turn." he smirked.

'Damn it!'

Yublair's hand: 3

"Mmmm, I'll just activate the field spell Villan's castle."

A massive dark castle appeared while covering the entire area.

"And here I can summon any Villain monster without a sacrifice. Like my Villain Witch!"

A tall witch with two curved horns, a long black dress with purple like edges to her long skirt, and a long green staff with a Raven on it appeared.

 **Villain Witch- ATK: 3000/DEF: 300**

"And now I'll use its ability, when it was summoned by Villian's Castle, it can take control of one monster on the field for three turns. And I think golden boys the perfect familiar!"

The monster struck the hero with a blast of purple lighting as Bladedge appeared on her side of the field with purple eyes.

"But I'm not done yet! I use my Villain Fusion spell!" She said while holding out a card with two monsters getting turned into dark energy. "And I'll use it on Villain Witch and my face down, called Villain Genie, to summon my ace!"

A mass of dark energy covered Villain Witch and a card that looked like a massive red man with a snake's tail and a black lamp at the tip as the entire area became dark.

"Now come! The ultimate Villain and my ace for your affections!" She laughed while a pair of amber eyes appeared behind her. "Villain Devil!"

A massive black demon about the size as a Sacred Beast appeared while its large bat like wings flapped around and black fire covered its hands.

 **Villain Devil- ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000**

"And since Villain Genie is off the field, it can take half your deck with it!"

A ghostly red hand appeared next to Jaden as half his deck was taken in a puff of red smoke.

"Huh?! What the heck?!"

"Villain Genie has two abilities. If it gets destroyed then your hand is sent to the graveyard, if it's sent to the graveyard by a spell or trap then the opponent's deck gets cut in half and sent to the graveyard as well."

"That's not fair!"

"Nothing is." She glared. "Like you being a playboy and a one trick pony. And lucky for you I can't attack with Villain Devil for three turns, but it can't be destroyed by spell or trap cards."

Jaden blinked. 'Then...monster effects might help. But what card can help me against something like that?!' He then looked at his hand and saw he had Elemental Hero Neos, Neo- Spacian Dark Panther and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in his hands.

"Oh Jaden." Yublair said while posing a little. "After I win do you want the honeymoon here or out in the desert?"

He blushed hearing that.

She shrugged before saying. "I'll end my turn and let you go, lover boy."

He narrowed his eyes and drew.

Jaden's hand: 4

'Ha! I got it!' "I activate the spell card Miracle Contact!"

"Say what?!"

"This lets me shuffle the three cards in my hand back into my deck and bring out a fusion. So I'll shuffle in Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!"

Said monsters appeared behind him before vanishing to a large galaxy.

"Now I shall bring out Elemental Hero Chaos Neos in attack mode!"

Said monster appeared in a black portal that broke into pieces on contact.

 **Elemental Hero Chaos Neos- ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500**

"But that's not strong enough to even dent my Villian Devil." She frowned.

"But I can do this." He said as three large coins appeared behind him. "On the main phase, I can flip these coins three times and if I get one head then my monsters return to my hand, two heads and your monsters lose their special effects, and three heads," he pointed at her. "And I can destroy all your monsters!"

"Ha!" she smirked. "The chances of you getting all three together is never gonna happen."

"Then let's see how lucky I am?" He said as the coins were sent flying into the air and landed on the ground.

 **Heads**

 **Heads**

 **Heads**

Yublair's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. 'W-WHAT?!'

Villain Devil and Clayman exploded into pieces while causing a massive explosion in their wake.

"Sorry girls, but it's time for the bright sky over school, now go Chaos Neos!"

The hero ran towards the still shocked Yublair before blasting them with dark energy.

 **Yublair- 0**

"AHHH!" She cried out before getting blown away and hit a wall, hard. "GAH!"

"And that's game." he did his signature pose as the monsters disappeared.

Yublair groaned while getting up. "Damn you Jaden…"

"Alright, I won, are you gonna keep your end of the bargain?"

She chuckled a little. "Fine, but you have to come with me first." 'We won't let this one pass.'

"Why's that?"

"So I don't get any looks from the students." She pointed at them. "Even noticed them looking at me for the entire duel, and they're more 'corrupt' then you Jaden." Her visor glared at them.

Many of them looked away while a few whistled a little.

"I'll still let them go back home, so can you at least grant me this request?"

Jaden sighed. "Alright, but if you turn them into ghouls I'll...I'll make you watch the entire Twilight trilogies!"

"AHHH!" Screamed Yublair while sounding like Blair. "No! Anything but that!"

"Then keep your end of the deal."

"Alright alright, I said I would." She frowned while back to her mixed voice as she walked out of the room, while making her ass move seductively. "Now come, Jaden~"

He blushed and tried to avert his eyes while following.

When they got outside, Yublair turned and grabbed his shoulders. "Now, I'll send them back as promised. But close your eyes."

He sighed before closing his eyes. "Like this?"

"Perfect." She said while her claw hit the ground and caused a massive light to envelop the area.

-In another dimension-

"You can open them up now Jaden."

He opened then and looked lost as he was now in a dark tower with a large purple bed in it and a small window. "Hey, this doesn't look like the school."

"Nope, this is Villain's Castle." She giggled. "And you're stuck here with me."

"Huh?! But you promised!"

"I promised to send the students back, I didn't say anything about you returning as well?" She smirked. "Now just relax and let us make you acquainted with the bed."

He blushed and backed up. "No way, you can't back out of the deal."

"It's not backing out, it's called a loophole." She said while slowly taking her armor off along with her clothes. "Now let's make up for old time sake, my emperor~"

He turned a brighter red and backed up to the window.

"But since I'm a fair sport, I'll give you another game to play. If you can satisfy me to the point I can't move anymore, I'll bring you back to that school."

"A-And if I don't?"

"Well, let's just say we'll make you a nymphomaniac before a week's done." Yublair said with a dark grin.

He gulped as she got closer. 'I should be able to beat her again, right?'

(Two hours later)

Yublair sighed while looking a little satisfied. "Come now Jaden, I'm still able to move."

Jaden panted while looking very exhausted. "Need...to catch….breath."

"Are you defeated?"

"N...No…"

"Then get back to work." 'Not that I mind, especially when every time you get tired, the more I get sperm for our many children.'

'I gotta win, I just gotta! I'll keep at it until she loses!'

(Few year later)

The castle of the Villain archetype was peaceful, which was actually full of pain, misery and the sounds of torture from the dungeons.

"AH!"

And the sounds of lust coming from the highest tower. As we zoom into the room we find an older Yublair with longer hair that reached to her feet, a massive ass, a G cup chest and a eight month belly, getting plowed by a very familiar duelist.

"Come on, you call that moaning? Moan louder!" ordered Jaden with yellow eyes and having some muscle as he slammed in and out of her ass over and over.

"AH! Oh ah!" She moaned out while looking very out of it and in heaven. "Yes my emperor! Yes!"

"That's Supreme King you slutty queen!" he growled while slapping her ass and getting rougher.

She moaned out louder while some milk flowed out of her nipples and her tongue hung out. "Ah! Yes my king! My handsome and powerful king!" 'Oh yes, make us your babymakers, my Jaden~'


	95. Wilt and Brush and Adam

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Wilt and Brush and Adam

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-White Fang HQ, Vale Branch-

It was a slow foggy morning as Adam looked over the plans on a new coordinated attack on the humans, starting with their local water supply. The only problem was where to strike first.

'I could try and damage the sewer system? But that might cause more problems then normal, however maybe attacking the dam might work?' he pondered. 'Without that it would take much longer to get fresh water back behind it and we could use that to our advantage.'

As he was pondering this dilemma, his blade and scabbard, Wilt and Brush, was resting on the wall behind him. It glowed slightly while taking a reddish black hue to it.

"Destroying the dam it is." Adam said with a smirk. "It might be a set back but to get the humans attention it might be worth it."

' _No it won't._ ' Spoke a voice that sounded both tired and dignified at the same time.

He turned around. "Who's there?"

But no one was in the room.

He frowned and went back to the plan. 'Must be my imagination.'

' _Oh and I recommend trying something else. Destroying a dam might make you lose followers._ ' The voice said again.

He turned and looked around. "Alright, who said that? Show yourself."

But nothing happened, not even a sound was heard.

He narrowed his eyes before turning away. "Must be the wind."

' _It's not the wind. Trust me I would've told you that._ ' The voice said again.

He whirled around and moved near the doors while grabbing his sword. "Who's there?!"

' _Eep! Get off my butt! Your hands are too cold!_ ' The voice said while coming from the sword itself.

He turned to it and rubbed his ear. "What in the world-"

" _Hey. Please get off my butt partner in arms. I'm not decent yet._ ' It said again.

"Am I going mad?" he muttered staring at the blade. 'The voice is coming from it.'

' _If you were then I would've started playing music._ ' It said. ' _And I'm not a trumpet._ '

He jumped while dropping the blade.

' _Ow! That was my chest, at least I didn't fire at anything._ ' The voice grumbled in annoyance.

"W-What's going on?"

' _Hold on and I'll explain partner in arms._ ' The voice said before glowing a bright red and started rising from the floor.

The blade and scabbard slowly changed into a tall woman with long red hair, wearing a dark crimson kimono with long sleeves and roses on it, a large ass, a E cup chest, pure black eyes, long nails with a hint of silver on it, long geta sandals with gun barrels as part of the foundations and in the middle of the shoes, with pointed ears that almost looked like a mix between a goats and a mask.

"Ah." She sighed while cracking her neck. "Much better, and I can breathe easy now."

Adam's eyes widened behind his mask before he ran over to his desk and hit an alarm.

SLICE!

He went wide eyed as the girls left hand turned into a long katana blade and sliced up the table in an instant, with the alarm cut in half as well.

"Sorry, can't have company you know." She said with seriousness.

Adam made a fist and glared at her. "Who are you? What just happened with my weapons?"

"Simple." She said as the blade vanished. "I'm the weapon spirit of Wilt and Brush, or as I call it." She smiled. "Your partner in arms."

He frowned. "Likely story."

She raised her left leg while showing him her barrel. "Care for a demonstration? It can be either with a show of force or a negotiation, the choice is yours."

He glared before seeing her blue panties and lightly blushed. "Fine, just put your leg down."

She did while smiling. "Ok, glad we can sort things out instead of all that death and destruction stuff you've been doing lately."

"Hold up, you haven't explained everything." he crossed his arms. "If you're meant to be my weapon, how are you talking? Or conscious?"

"Weapon spirits." She said while sitting on a chair. "Can be created in two ways, getting love and care or waiting one hundreds years to gain a soul. And in my case," She pointed to herself. "I'm the former."

"Wait, so you mean it's possible for weapons to gain sentience, just from love?"

"Or a hundred years."

"Are you sure I'm not mad?"

"If you were partner in arms, then I would've been mad as well." She laughed. "But seriously, weapon spirits are like humans and Fauni, we have different personalities, forms and ideals."

"Then why are you telling me this now? Why not sooner?"

"You were busy with your 'girlfriend'." She said with a frown. "And yes I saw you getting dumped, I mean she already has a partner in arms and I for one am not into sharing."

He turned his back to her while clenching his hands. "Don't mention her."

She shrugged. "Then let's talk methods, I've heard about this plan and I have some words that might describe best for this one."

"And they are?"

Wilt and Blush took a deep breath before saying. "Stupid and full on genocidal."

Adam narrowed his eyes at that and turned. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, I know you and this is just not the way to handle things with humans."

"Last time I checked, you were MY weapon, the one I've been using since I began the quest for all freedom of Fauni in the first place."

"Yes, but weapon spirits are based on mutual relations, and I'm just saying there are other ways of giving Fauni freedom." She said with a frown. "And I am not a simple possession, but a living breathing creature now, partner in arms."

"How?" he gestured his arm. "All humans do is hate and hurt us because they fear us! If that's how they treat us, then it's time we fight back just as more to make them fear us for a reason!"

Wilt and Blush sighed. "Yes that's true, but Fauni are also able to do those things. And retaliation will lead to your extinction."

"That is-"

"The case, for I know that when a species is overcome by a weaker species, then there must be a reason. Think of the Grimm, they are strong yet they are killed by humans and Fauni, now imagine the Fauni as the Grimm for a minute. You see what I'm getting at?"

He glared at her and pulled part of his mask off to show a deep scar going across his face. "Do you see this?"

"Yes and I know what happened, for I was there."

"Then you know that when I'm done, the human's won't be able to come back." he put the mask back on. "I'll execute them all."

"And what of the innocent? What about the ones that treat Fauni as normal beings? What are you going to do with them when you finish your crusade?" She said with a stern expression. "Face it, you at this moment are no better than the ones that hurt you."

He frowned hearing that.

"But I shall help." She said with a deep sigh. "As you are technically my fiancé in human terms."

"...wait, what?"

"A partner in arms is a term for fiancé in our language. Whether it be male or female." She said while pointing at him. "And it's the highest honor a weapon spirit can give to its master."

He looked at her with wide eyes and was speechless.

Wilt and Blush got up before touching his horns. "Now let's make a deal, you don't tell anyone or kill a child, and I'll try not to blow your brains out by 'accident'. Got it?" She smiled darkly while her hand formed a long katana blade.

"Y-You can't do that! I'm your-"

"Only when you're not cheating or making me mad." She cut him off while moving the blade closer to his neck. "And right now, I'm tempted on being the first to kill a master. So? What's it going to be?"

He glared at her before gritting his teeth. "Fine."

She let go while the blade vanished. "Good, let's have some dinner later." She smiled. "Ok partner in arms?"

Adam frowned. 'Is this….thing even sane?'

Knock knock.

Wilt and Blush blinked before changing back into her weapon form as a grunt walked in.

"Adam, the preparations are ready."

He stared at the weapon and rubbed his mask. "Uh, right."

"They want you to lead the charge."

"I'll be there soon."

The grunt nodded before closing the door as Wilt and Blush formed her upper body from the base of the scabbard.

"I won't stop you, just try not to kill any kids ok? Especially when I feel obligated to adopt sometime later."

"Can't you just….you know."

"Weapon spirits can't give birth. That's the cost of getting souls. We can't make life." she frowned. "Keep in mind." before going back into the weapon form.

Adam blinked before walking out of the room. 'That is not part of my plan so why care?'

' _Adam, I love you even if you're dark. But….I just hope you can escape this beast you hold and become something more._ ' She muttered quickly while her weapon form glowed a little.

(Omake)

-White Fang HQ-

Blood, so much blood shed. It is….just not how we were supposed to do. We can't fight and kill but….not like this.

Adam looked at the dead body while looking at the guards. "You can dispense with her, make it clear we were attacked by humans who were out for blood."

Even if she was a fear monger, this was….unforgivable. Master, why? Isn't she one of you?

The body was dragged off while Adam sat on the throne with a smirk. "And get ready to attack the humans."

Partner in arms….you broke your promise to me and yourself. But….it's the duty to serve a master, however heartless and cruel they are. I'll do my best to be your weapon, but perhaps one day it might change. You might go too far and fall, or hopefully you will change and see all this hate will lead to ruin.

Until that day, my barrels shall be at the ready. Till you change or not, I shall be….the angel of death. Adam Taurus, my partner in arms….for now.


	96. Love Monsters and Martin

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Love Monsters and Martin

Series: Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Torrington Academy-

Martin whistled while reading through a magazine instead of studying for his test tomorrow. And the article he was reading was on Aphrodite and well….it had a lot of nudes and stuff that could make even a supernatural buff like him blush.

Although it did remind him of a certain instrument he had locked in a trunk in his closet. Especially the whole love thing, which he was kind of feeling right now as he looked at the pictures of boobs and asses.

'If I was as luck as I was with a guitar I'd get a chance to see those in person.' he thought with a perverted grin. 'Maybe even Jenni would let me see them if she ever let me take her out on a date.'

That was when he got an image of him playing a song on the guitar as Jenni was giving him kisses on the cheek in a skimpy bikini.

He sighed and chuckled while glancing at the closet. "If only that thing wasn't cursed I'd be living it up." 'Then again, Java would have gone nuts.'

He then got an idea as he got up and headed towards the closet. "Maybe revisiting the moment won't hurt, I mean as long as no girls are around to hear it and I just hold it, what could it hurt?"

As he was getting the guitar out of the box, he didn't think about the fact he was living near some rooms with a few girl students living in there. Nor the fact they were sleeping in their beds at the moment.

He sat down and held it while thinking back to the whole episode. "Maybe I wasn't a huge music guy, but damn was that great." he looked at the ceiling. 'Maybe I'm not a guitar guy, maybe I should try out drums instead.'

He then looked at the strings before getting a call from his cell, which he tried to get but….

Tring!

The stings reverberated around the room while giving off a wave of pink that was invisible to the naked eye.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Pizza Hut?_ " Asked a man on the other line.

"What? No."

" _Ok I'll get ten large pies and your breadsticks._ "

Martin groaned. "It's not Pizza Hut."

" _I live at such and such a place, and I hope it's still fresh when I get out of the shower._ "

"Goodbye." he hit end. "Weirdo."

As he was putting his phone away, the strings reverberated again while sounding louder then normal.

Martin jumped when he heard it and quickly put it back in the trunk and slammed the lid shut. "Shit! I accidentally plucked a string. Well, at least it was just a single string, and not one person heard it besides me."

But what he didn't know was the sound did make contact with someone. Six someone's that is. The girls around the dorm room picked up the sound which seemed familiar to them and caused their bodies to fill with excitement from something.

They groaned while beginning to feel excited and joyful was they started to rise up from their beds.

(Later)

Martin yawned while getting back to his magazine. "Now it's back to my private time." He looked at the massive boobs while feeling his face redden.

As this was happening, he didn't know that the window was slowly opening from the outside. Or the purple hand grabbing the window sill while he turned the page.

'Wow, that's huge. Bet Di would look better with these babies.' He thought with a perverted grin as he began to think about girls with huge breasts and asses, in very tiny bikinis. 'Then again, having to put up with her attitude might turn any guy off.'

Poke poke.

"Huh?" He muttered. "Di? Why are you here? I'm busy."

Poke poke.

"Di. I'm really busy."

Poke poke poke.

"I said I'm-" he looked up and went wide eyed seeing six purple skinned girls with toga dresses on, fairy like wings, and several colors of hair smirking at him. "Busy?"

Each one giggled while their very large and small chest jiggled around, ranging from B to F cup in size. Their asses were also varied as some had bigger asses than the others.

"Hello lover." One said with blonde hair, a D cup chest and tiny ass.

"We missed you." remarked another with purple hair, a large ass and a B cup chest.

"And you were so good before too." One said with long black hair, a D cup chest and medium sized ass.

"You played like a master." Giggled a redhead with a massive ass and a C cup chest.

Martin blushed while a pink haired girl with a F cup chest and tiny ass walked towards him while a brown haired girl with a E cup chest and the largest ass of the girls sat on his lap. "W-W-Who are you?" 'Love monsters! But how? All the girls went back to normal already!'

"Jessica." The blonde smiled.

"Pauline." The purple haired girl smiled.

"Jackie." The black haired girl said with a wave.

"Mayline." The redhead giggled.

"Sarah." The pink haired girl smiled.

"And I'm Mary." The brown haired girl smiled happily.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked while trying not to get excited with them so close to him.

"From the window." Mary said while rubbing his chin. "And you missed us right?"

He gulped from the move and tried to stay cool. "Uh, sure, who wouldn't miss their biggest fans?"

They giggled while giving him boobie hugs.

"Oh you." Smiled Sarah with a happy tone. "Always a player~"

Martin blushed red feeling the boobs on his body and face. 'W-Woah! Is this a dream from reading that magazine or this real?'

Mary rubbed his chin. "Say lover, want to go one step further?"

"Yeah please?"

"Please?"

"With sugar on top?"

"And cherry's in it?"

"Please lover?"

"W-Wait, you mean like…"

"Sex." They all said at once while their eyes glowed a little.

He went wide eyed and felt lucky, but his conscious was telling him to get up and tell Diana or Java about this. "Um….maybe we should get lunch first?"

All of them looked at each other before saying. "Ok Martin."

"Actually, why don't I go get it for all of us? You all just sit back and relax."

"But why?" Mayline asked with a cute pout.

"Because...I don't want any of you to get your pretty dresses dirty, the cafeteria can get real messy."

They pouted while getting the logic into their heads.

"I won't be gone for long, just stay here." Martin said while getting out of the girls hug and walked out of the room. 'I need to tell the others!'

(Later)

Java hummed while making chili in the cafeteria.

"Java!"

He turned and saw Martin running towards him.

"Java, we got a big problem in my room."

"What problem?"

"Girls!"

"Huh?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Love sick girls are in my room!"

"...huh?"

"Ok, remember how all the girls went nuts and became love monsters after we tried making a band?"

"Don't remind Java." he spoke dropping the ladle in the chili and covered his ears. "Java, still have nightmares of them saying 'I love Martin' over and over! Java close to going caveman just thinking about it."

"Then you're not going to like this." Martin gulped. "Because they're back!"

The caveman paled before they heard loud voices down the hall.

"Martin!"

"We couldn't wait!"

"We love Martin!"

"AHHH! Java not going through that again." spoke the caveman ducking under the counter with a pan over his head just as they reached the area and spotted the blond.

"Hey Martin!" Said Jessica with a giggle. "Let's get ready for some fun!"

He blushed seeing them float towards him before he ran to the other entrance to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sarah yelled out.

"We just want to fuck you!" Called out Jackie.

Martin paled hearing that as he ran even faster. 'Oh man! Ordinarily I'd jump, but if they're as obsessive with sex as they are with liking someone, I won't last a blowjob! I gotta try and contact the center-fuck! I forgot I can't! Stupid solar storm, the way to get there's been buggy ever since it rolled around! Now I gotta try and find Diana!'

Said girl was busy reading a book in the hallway while not looking where she was going.

CRASH!

"Ah! You damn block head!"

"Di! Thank god you're here, we got a problem!"

Diana groaned. "Martin? What are you-"

"No time to explain but we need to go NOW!"

"Martin!"

"Let's fuck till we drop!"

"I'll let you drink my milk~"

He grabbed her arm and started dragging her off while the love monsters kept following.

"Hey let go!"

"Sorry but we need to hide!" Martin yelled while the girls ran after him.

"Come on!"

"Just fuck us!"

"And make us horny!"

"And give us babies!"

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

"Martin, what the hell are those things saying?!" spoke Diana before they took a turn and quickly stuck close to the wall before the love monsters flew on by without noticing them.

"Where are you?"

"I think he went to the bathroom."

"Oooh, bathroom sex!" Mayline giggled before they flew away.

Martin paled while breathing heavily.

"Martin what's going on? Who were they?!"

"Love monsters, from before and...they want to eat my cherry!" He panicked.

"I got that already!" she blushed. "What I don't get is where'd they come f-Martin!"

"Before you say anything, I didn't play the guitar. All I did was accidentally strum one string, but that's it!"

"...that's not good." She muttered in horror. "And they're….oh god!"

"I know! But just help me get rid of them before I get wrung dry!" He said in horror while grabbing her shoulders like a maniac. "Please! I don't want to die young and handsome!"

"I get it." she slapped his face to get him to calm down. "Look, if we can just get to the guitar and burn it, maybe that'll fix things."

"Ow! Yeah, but how when those girls are hiding around the school?!"

"Mmmm, do you remember the time where you dressed as a cheerleader Martin?"

"Yeah...oh no! I'm not going to do that!"

"Oh come on, you were willing to do it just to get some numbers and pulled it off in front of the principal no problem."

"But-"

"Martin? Where are you?" The girls called out.

"Ok ok." Whispered the boy in fear. "But don't take any pictures."

"Alright." 'Not.'

(Later)

Martin groaned while wearing a white and blue tank top, blue skirt, and long white socks with a short yellow haired wig and matching pom poms.

"Wow Martin, you really need to shave your legs if you wanna make the team." snickered Diana.

"Oh ha ha." He frowned. "Let's just go before they find us."

"Alright, Martinet." she teased before they walked out to the hall. "Just try to keep your force girly."

He groaned while looking around and walked toward the hall. 'So far so good, though the skirt feels kind of loose and drafty.'

That's when they heard the sound of wings around the corner.

Jessica, Pauline, Jackie, Mayline, Sarah and Mary flew towards the corner and stopped when they saw the two.

"Hello." Mary smiled. "Have you seen a handsome stud anywhere?"

"Uh, could you describe him?" spoke Diana trying to stay cool.

"Tall, blond, handsome, and has cute eyes." Giggled Jackie.

"And looks like a god." Sarah smiled. "A very handsome sex god~"

"Really? Hmm, can't say we have any of those here."

Mayline pouted before looking at the 'girl'. "Who are you? And why are you so…"

"Hairy." Spoke Pauline while looking at the legs. "Not saying its bad, I mean I have hairy legs on my bad days but um...out in the open?"

"I, uh, forget to shave yes." he replied using his best foreign accent.

"Ok." Mary said. "Bodybuild? Because I kind of like it that girls are getting into that stuff."

"Oh yeah, body appreciation girls!" They all said together while high fiving each other.

"Yeah, and we were just gonna head to our rooms, good luck." Diana waved while walking past them.

They blinked before noticing that the girls skirt fell on her legs as Jackie flew over to her.

"Hey, you dropped your panties." She said before noticing that the girl had something near her 'pussy' spot. 'What the?'

'Crap!' the two thought going pale.

"Girls." She said while grabbing the wig and pulled it off. "Ha! It's Martin!"

"Yes! Let's fuck now pretty boy!"

"AHHH!" he cried out before he and Diana started running away.

"After him!" They yelled before flying after them.

(A few run ins later)

Both siblings hid in a closet in Martin's room while keeping still and quiet as statues. They didn't hear any sounds outside and felt a little relieved, although the tight space wasn't helping.

'I'll get him for hitting my boob with his elbow!' Diana thought while Martin looked ready to piss his pants in fear.

'Oh good lord! Help me!' he prayed before they heard the sound of wings and held their breath.

"Where's Martin?"

"No idea."

"Maybe they're kissing in the cafeteria."

"We just looked there."

"Maybe he's seeing another woman?"

"No! That's our job Jackie!"

"Sorry!"

Both gulped while hearing the door open. When it did the love monsters smirked seeing them before reaching in and pried Martin out and making Diana fall out.

"Yes!"

"He's ours!"

"Now we can have sex!"

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"Me! I need the experience!"

They bickered while sandwiching him between their breasts.

He turned bright red while Diana averted her eyes.

"Wait, what do we do about her?"

"Yeah, she was in there with him, all alone."

All six girls narrowed their eyes at Diana. "Let's kill her."

"Wait! It's not what you think!" she held her hands up. "I'm not into him like that! He's my step brother!"

"Then prove it."

"Show us you're not a bitch looking at his loins." Mary said with a growl.

Diana frowned before saying. "I'm not into siblings."

They raised their eyebrows at her.

"Why not?"

"Because that's incest!"

"Sounds hot." Jessica admitted. "And kinky."

"What?!" she and Martin cried out.

"But we're still going to kill you." Mary frowned. "Nothing personal but we want our god and you're not getting him without a fight."

"Can't we settle this without any blood?" spoke Martin nervously.

They looked at him before saying. "For you, yes."

'Oh thank god!'

"After we have sex."

'Crap!'

They dragged him to the bed while Diana took the chance to sneak away while shutting the door.

'Sorry Martin, but at least with you they'll keep around.' She though before running away.

"Diana!" He yelled out as the girls started undressing and tackled him to the ground.

"Now…"

"Let's…."

"Have…."

"Some…."

"Sexy…."

"Time…."

"Big boy~" They said at once.

He gulped as they leaned in before it cut away to show Mom at the center with things looking better and the system actually getting back online.

'Finally.' She thought while turning on the computer. 'Now I can get agent Martin his next assignment.' she tried to contact him only to hear several moans and groans from his watch. 'Weird, good thing I installed cameras in his room.'

She turned on said cameras before she saw something that made her cheeks turn pink. Martin Mystery getting into an orgy of monster girls on the floor. "Oh sweet mother of god."

" _Oh more! More!_ " Cried out several girls while Martin fucked them all up with his hands and cock.

She looked down at her cup of coffee and set it down. "I gotta switch to de-cafe." 'And get agent Martin a therapist. Or a sexologist.'


	97. Female EVA Units and Shinji part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female EVA Units and Shinji part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on CTWL!

 _"Shinji! We've got sixteen objects heading for us!"_

 _But said boy was still out cold as the lights began to get close and closer until they stopped near the window._

 _"Give us the key to everlasting life." Spoke a set of cold emotionless women from outside as the screen went black. "Or perish."  
_  
And back to the show!

(In the present)

The group shivered a little as they looked at the hole in the wall.

Each one was covered in white armor, small black bird like wings, a long tail like protrusion, red eyes, long white hair, a D cup chest and massive ass. Their hands also had more of a claw like design and almost looked like a birds. However there was also three of the girls that were missing either a leg, wing, or one of their arms, making them look creepy to the humans below.

"We will not repeat, comply or die." they spoke in unison.

Asuka gulped before Megumi, Yuina, Hilda, Himiko and Alice ran up and glared at them.

"Who are you?" Yuina narrowed her eyes.

"Your replacements." They said at once.

"Tough talk from some copycats." scowled Himiko.

One flew towards her before grabbing her chest. "Weak." And threw her out of the room.

"Ahhh!" She yelled before jumping onto one of the girls and ran back towards the building before air kicking the girl. "You're dead now girl!"

She hit the wall as Alice pulled out her sword and ran at her.

While this was happening, Shinji was slowly waking up from the kiss triggered fainting spell.

"Ugh...what happened?" He groaned as the girls noticed him and flew quickly towards him.

"The key to everlasting life." They said at once. "Come with us now or be annihilated."

"You're not taking him anywhere." spoke Misato holding her gun out. "Just what the heck are you anyway?"

They looked at her before one with no arm said.

"EVA's, made by Seele to help with the final plan." She said as they moved very closely towards Shinji like a pack of hungry birds. "Now leave."

"Nein!" Hilda growled while grabbing one by the wings. "You're not getting him, but it's not like I love him or anything." She blushed at that point.

"Your vitals say you have feelings for our target." They said at once.

"N-No I don't."

"You do." The other EVA's deadpanned.

"Shut up and help me tear these bitches apart!"

Megumi nodded as the others ran over and grabbed as many as they could.

Shinji gulped while looking at one with a missing leg. "Um….what's the final plan?"

She blinked once, then twice, then three times before saying. "To get immortality for Seele and for those that want to rule the world after the Third Impact."

His eyes widened hearing that before she suddenly reached out and made a grab for him before Misato started shooting at her.

She felt the bullets hit her armor and face while for some reason it was causing her to bleed. "Hostile enemy." She then caused a long familiar spear to appear from her hands, even if it's gray. "Activating Spear of Longinus version two now."

The others nodded before summoning the same thing and tried poking at their attackers.

Asuka screamed while Misato kept shooting and Shinji tried scrambling to the kitchen.

But one without a wing grabbed him by the leg and started to take flight, only to fall down. "Error, wings not functioning. Help!"

Megumi and Yuina growled while Himiko started to make her mouth extend to unnatural levels.

"Time to eat!" She laughed before attempting to eat one of them.

Two of the moved over and held her mouth open before one aimed her spear for her inside.

Shinji went wide eyed before before doing something unexpected and like his father in a way. "Desist!" He yelled in a cold voice.

The girls stopped while turning to him. "Seele member Gendo?"

"Wait, what?" spoke Misato while holding one of them in a headlock. "Gendo's part of Seele?!"

"Affirmative hostile bitch." They said at once.

"I'm not a bitch!"

"Scans say you are a dog, so you are a bitch." They said at once. "Now give us the key or die."

"And what will you do if we comply?" Asuka frowned.

"Cuddle and kiss him." They said at once. "And snuggle with him."

"...what?"

"We are going to snuggle, cuddle and kiss him." They said with narrowed eyes. "You got a problem?"

Yuina blinked while looking at Megumi with a confused look.

"What?" Alice said while Himiko just felt hungry again.

"We shall-"

"We heard!" spoke Misato while rubbing her head. "Just...why? Aren't you here to, I don't know, kill us?"

"If you didn't give us the key." They deadpanned. "If you gave us the key then we would cuddle and kiss him to the end of time."

Shinji blushed while Asuka picked him up and moved him over to them.

"You can have the baka, just get out."

Hilda smacked her head. "Hündin."

"Ow!"

"While that's a good goal." Yuina said. "You can't just take him, after all he has us."

They cocked their heads before blinking. "Huh?"

Megumi looked at them with a frown. "He's taken."

"Not anymore." spoke one before they held their spears up. "Hand him over."

"No."

"Then feel the power of your own weapons." They said before Shinji got in front of them.

"Ok! Just knock it of all of you!" He snapped. "I'm sick and tired of all this bickering and fighting, so just. Shut. The. Fuck. UP!"

The room became deadly quiet while all the girls here were dumbstruck at his outburst.

He blinked feeling all their eyes on him and coughed while feeling self conscious. "I mean, maybe we can settle this another way."

"...that was kind of hot." Hilda muttered in shock.

They other girls put their spears away while taking a seat on the ground that looked similar to a crow roosting. "Alright."

"Who knew you had it in you." whispered Misato nudging him. "Might wanna give them another order."

"But-"

"Just try it."

He sighed before saying. "Can you tell me why your here and why you're….you know. Smaller."

"We were struck with lightning." They said at once. "And after a while we became like this and felt inclined to find the key to everlasting life and cuddle and kiss him like lovers."

'Like us!' The other EVA's thought in shock.

"But, what makes you think it's me?"

"Seele keeps talking with member Gendo. And he thinks using the girl Rei, the being called Adam, the Lilith, and you can bring the world under their control is possible." They said at once as the one without a wing nodded. "And we were made to help that be possible."

"What?!" spoke Misato with wide eyes. "Adam? Lilith? And Rei's part of it?"

They nodded.

"For what reason?!"

"To make a coupling that will suck all the souls on earth and give them to the members, making them immortal as they will recreate humanity in the process as their play toys."

Misato gritted her teeth while Asuka dropped her jaw. "That son of a bitch! He's been using all of us!"

Shinji and Asuka also gritted their teeth as Megumi, Yuina, Hilda, Himiko and Alice started to look pissed off, especially Yuina who looked ready to go berserk at any time.

"We only want the key to cuddle now." They said at once. "If he dies then why live?"

"Well too bad, he's ours." spoke Himiko.

They looked ready to start another fight as Megumi spoke up.

"How about we let them stay? They might be killers, but maybe with them around our job of protecting Shinji will become easier."

"But I wanted to eat them!"

"No, and think if they just want to cuddle and not have, 'fun', then why not let them?"

She huffed. 'I never get any fun.'

"I still say no." spoke Yuina.

"Why's that?" Alice asked. "I'm all for it."

"Because I can protect him just fine, and I know him the longest!"

"We knew him since Gendo talked about him to Seele." The sixteen near identical girls said at once. "And even during meetings about using his abandonment as a learning experience."

"What?" Misato glared. "What do you mean by that? You mean he WANTED Shinji to be abandoned?"

"So he doesn't become self dependent or rebellious." They said at once. "But that's just him being a dick, for we won't let that happen."

"And you'll do what exactly to remedy this?"

"Give him the mama bird flock parenting method." They said at once.

"The what?" spoke Asuka.

"The mama bird flock parenting method." One said with a missing arm. "It means to be like birds in the wild and care for him as a group, including force feeding him worms if he so desires."

He turned green hearing that while Misato grimaced.

"You do know Shinji is a human, right?"

"Yes, your point?"

"It's gross!" Hilda snapped. "And if he's getting fed food then it's the food I make not yours!"

"I'm the cook." Yuina deadpanned.

"I was going to do it myself!"

Himiko drooled a little as Alice looked at the sixteen girls.

"What are your unit numbers."

"Units 06, 07, 08, 09, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16." They said while the ones with the missing arm, wing and leg waved at them.

"And you three are….units 14, 15, and 16?"

"Yep." Spoke the one with only one wing.

"Affirmative." Spoke the one without a leg.

"Reporting for duty." The one with no right arm said with a salute.

"Just why don't you have a complete set?" Asked Yuina.

"Because we're destined to be scrapped today so that the Third Impact can commence faster." The three said sadly.

"Why not just kill the bakas?" questioned Asuka with her arms crossed.

"We don't know who they are." They said at once. "They use voice modifiers when they talk, except for member Gendo. And his voice sounds like a fog horn mating with a whale."

Shinji snickered hearing that, unaware that the girls were looking at him like hungry vultures. 'That actually sounds like him.'

"Name us key." They said at once.

"Huh?"

"Name us key or get smothered to death." They said all at once with a cold tone of voice.

"Individually or all at once? I mean...you do talk at the same time." he pointed out while the other girls got in between them with glares at the others.

"All at once, except for units 14-16." They said at once.

Shinji nodded before looking between Hilda's and Yuina's legs. "Um for the first um….girls how about Abigail?"

They blinked before smirking. "Alright key."

Megumi blinked at that while turning to units 05-13. 'Abigail? Isn't that a witch that made the town of Salem go nuts?'

"And for you three, maybe…..Alexandria for you." he pointed to the one with one wing.

"Ok." She nodded. "I'll take it with pride."

Shinji pointed to the one without an arm. "How about Sheba for you?"

She blinked while having a heavy blush. "Like Queen Sheba...I'm...honored."

"And you? Um….Baba?"

"...huh? Why that name?" The one with no leg asked confused.

"Well isn't there some story about a woman in a house with one leg?"

"You mean Baba Yaga right?"

"Yes."

"She has a chicken legged house, not one leg but…." she blushed and played with her fingers. "I'll...I'll take it….key."

"Ok, you got your names, now you can go find some nest or something." spoke Yuina being blunt.

They looked at her before grabbing Shinji by the arms. "With him."

"You're not taking him with you." growled Himiko.

"We aren't taking him." Spoke Sheba. "We just want to take a bed, snuggle up to him, and kiss him."

Megumi frowned before walking over and said. "After we cuddle with OUR Shinji."

"It can wait after us." remarked Baba while pulling him towards them.

"No it won't." Hilda growled while pulling Shinji towards her. "We are going to cuddle and kiss him first!"

That was when Alexandria grabbed Shinji along with the Abigail's. "Us first!"

She growled while cursing in German and started pulling on him.

Misato watched as both sides tugged on him while Asuka walking off with a huff.

'I need to wake up from this batshit dream.' She thought before Misato grabbed her and whispered.

"Looks like you lost out, since I did hear you say you wanted to marry him in your sleep." She chuckled.

"S-Shut up! I did not!" she shrieked before heading to her room with a blush.

Knock knock.

Misato blinked as she walked to the door and opened it. "Oh Rei, what are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"...I somehow got a harem of angels." She blushed red. "And they're waiting at my apartment."

Misato fell backwards and fainted.

(A few minutes later)

And woke up on the couch. "Oh god! What a horrible nightmare!"

"What is?" Asked Sheba and Yuina while sitting next to her.

Her eyes widened while seeing the girls giving Shinji a big group hug, with some of them glaring at the other. "It...it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." Rei said while a woman with blue skin, long blue robes, a large ass and an B cup chest, gem like eyes and long prism shaped shoes and hair sat on her lap. "And um...this is Ramiel."

"Yo." She waved with a smile. "Nice to finally meet my cute roommates friends."

Misato went wide eyed before fainting again.

"Was it something I said?" She asked confused.

(Omake)

The Abigail's, Alexandria, Sheba and Baba looked at Megumi, Yuina, Hilda, Himiko and Alice while holding a untraceable phone. "Want to do prank calls on member Gendo?"

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"Because he's an hostile enemy to the key." They said at once.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind." spoke Yuina. "I wanna see how much that bastard can take since he likes messing with Shinji-kun so much."

"As long as we get pizza afterwards." Himiko grinned.

"And wasabi." Alice grinned.

Sheba nodded before calling the number.

Ring ring ring ring.

Click.

" _Who's this?_ "

"Why hello." Megumi said. "I heard from your doctor that you have a level three lung cancer treatment you neglected to tell the hospital is that right?"

" _Of course not, I don't any form of cancer. Who is this?_ "

"The local hospital." She said. "And from the looks of your records, your going to die in two days if you don't get the treatment."

" _Hang on, if this is true then why wasn't I told ahead of time?_ "

"Because you don't have a home address. Oh and it will be 35,000,000,000,000 yen." She said with a slight snicker.

" _Wait a second, is this some kind of joke? Who told you this number, just who are you?_ "

Click.

"My turn." Yuina said while calling again. "Hello, this is the police. I just want to notify you that we just found a dead body and it might be of your long lost brother Shiro."

" _I don't have a brother, now quit calling me you damn punks._ "

"Is that the way you talk to the police? Because we have tapped your line and if you don't play nice you might become a criminal offender, under the category pedophile."

"Good one." Hilda snickered.

" _What!? That's an out-_ "

Beep.

"My turn." Himiko said while calling. "Hello is this the pizza place? I'll have ten orders of bacon and fifty garlic knots."

" _Listen here, if I get one more call I'll make sure you find out what section two can do, I'm a powerful man and can have you thrown in jail for using this line._ "

"...so anyway I also want a soda with my food."

Click.

She pouted as Alice called the number.

"Hey, I'm here as your financial advisor and we found something in a Yui Ikari's will that you might want to hear."

" _I don't know how you know her, but I'm getting tired of this!_ "

"But she put in her will a condo in the Bermuda Triangle if you give Shinji Ikari a good life. And she really wants you to have it." She lied while gripping her hands.

" _Wait what?!_ "

Click.

"We shall go next." The Abigail's said at once while calling the number. "You have seven days to live."

" _What was that about the will? Tell me you punks!_ "

"The condo is yours if you do something nice to Shinji." They said at once before saying. "Giving him in marriage to the next person that calls."

" _Wait what-_ "

Click.

They chuckled while the others looked at them in shock. "What?"

"Isn't that gonna fail? He's not gonna take you seriously anyway."

"For money, he will do anything." They said as Hilda took the phone and called.

" _Oh great, so are you the one my poor excuse of a child is going to marry?_ "

She growled. "Du kranker Motherfucker! Shinji ist nicht so, du fickst! Und ja! Ich heirate ihn, also kannst du einfach die Klappe halten, in einem Loch sterben und dich von Dämonen ficken lassen, du kleiner Scheißer!" (You sick motherfucker! Shinji is not like that you fuck! And yes! I'm marrying him so you can just shut up, die in a hole and get fucked by demons you little shit!)

" _German now? Wait a second, is that you Pilot Sohryu? Is this some kind of prank you're pulling? I'm putting you on probation for this outrageous joke you call a prank call._ "

Click!

Hilda growled while punching a few walls as Sheba called next.

"Hello, sorry about that but my sister really loves your son. Heck they're already having a child together as we speak." 'Though I WANTED to do it first!'

" _...what?_ "

"My sister and your son is having a kid, so we expect a lot of gifts at the baby shower. Father in law."

" _That's it! I'm going to trace this call and have you locked up!_ "

Click.

Alexandra chuckled while calling next. "Excuse me, but Seele needs you to start operation boobs now." She snickered. "So get everyone at NERV of the female gender and start making them wear even more sexual clothing."

Click.

"Huh? He hung up."

"Must have found out." Baba said before getting an idea and called the number again.

" _What?_ "

She moved back before letting loose a loud raspberry.

Click!

"Huh? He was supposed to scream at that."

"That was just plain silly."

"Couldn't help it." She shrugged before getting an idea. "Let's call Misato now."

They shrugged while the screen went black and we cut to Gendo, who was looking very paranoid.

'What the fuck is going on?!' He thought while the phone rang again and he threw it out the window.

(On the other line)

"Huh?" Misato said while looking confused. "Must be on another line." 'Or getting pranked, ugh why did I chose today to prank him?'


	98. Ishtar and Archer

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ishtar and Archer

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cold winter night as we find ourselves in a college dorm room with picture of blond girls with swords, a red head with a pair of daggers and a girl with black pigtails with magic energy circles near the hands around the room.

The one who lived there had short silver hair with tanned skin, gray eyes, and wore a red shirt that showed his firm physique and gray pants while he was watching some tv with some ramen cups around him.

This man was Emiya Shirou, a very talented history major that lived alone in his dorm room and didn't have much friends due to his gruff appearance. Nor girlfriends for that matter.

And right now, he was watching Mythbusters.

" _And that's how it IS possible to drop a large safe filled with glass without any of them breaking. Next week we're gonna show you if it's possible for a wooden shelf to survive a burning house._ "

"That's a load of crap." Emiya muttered. "It has to be a hoax." he slurped up some noodles while hearing a loud thump from the wall. "Oh for the love of-Keep it down Shinji!"

But it wasn't happening as the noise increased instead of decreased.

He eye twitched at that. 'Damn it Shinji!' he got up and walked out of his apartment before going to the next door and gave a loud bang on it. "Open up!"

No response.

"Open up or I'll break the door down!"

Still no response.

The man sighed before kicking the door down with easy and walked in. "I warned him."

As he walked in he noticed that Shinji was in his underwear and using a towel as a cape. The guy was also crashing against the wall with a badly drawn picture of Shirou himself.

"Ha! Take that you villian!" He laughed. "No one shall stop the power of Shinji-Man!"

Emiya deadpanned before tapping his foot. "Shinji."

"Wah!" he screamed like a girl before falling off the bed and landed on his face.

"I told you to keep it down so I let myself in."

He groaned. "Get out of my room!"

"I was going to but," he pointed to the picture and then at Shinji as he took a picture from his phone. "I'm going to keep this for a while."

"Wait, no don't!"

"Don't worry I won't show your sister, she doesn't need this kinda picture." he replied turning and walking away. "By the way I'd call a locksmith to repair the door or else someone might break in."

'Y-You little!'

Emiya smirked before sending it to some of his contacts. 'I won't send this to your sister, but that doesn't mean I won't show this to the entire campus.'

(Back at the dorm room)

Emiya was bored since there was nothing really much going on at the moment. Especially when he felt a little lonely, something he wouldn't admit even if he was hanging from his toenails.

But he got an idea as he looked at his phone. 'Maybe a pizza might help with my boredom? Or at least prank them with some random area.'

He picked it up and input a number without looking.

Ring ring ring ring.

" _Hello, Goddess Hotline._ " Spoke a voice from the other end. " _How may I help you?_ "

"Huh? Wait, did I put in the wrong number?"

" _Well? Are you in need of assistance?_ " The voice asked in annoyance.

"Well in a way yeah."

" _Name your assistance in full and a representative will come over._ " The voice said.

"Alright, I'll play along. I could use someone who can keep me on my toes, keeps things interesting, and can manage on her own." he replied rolling his eyes. 'Feels like I'm on one of those dating sites.'

" _Ok, I'll be right over._ " The voice said before the line went dead.

"Wait, what?" he looked at the phone confused.

The phone glowed a bright yellow as a hand extended from it and a figure appeared on the bed.

"That was a really tight squeeze." Spoke a woman with long wavy black hair, styled in flanking twintails tied with black ribbons, a large ass, with skimpy clothes covered in some places with crafted gold with a white bra like cloth, that made her B cup chest more apparent, with blue and gold around it with a single blue stocking on her right foot and a gold bracelet on her left, she had a necklace of gold with a ruby and two gold hoop earrings, her arms were the same scheme with her left having a blue glove that showed her fingers and palm and a gold band around her right arm, her eyes were pure red and her head was crowned with a pure gold crown with black and white stones. "I personally like the mirror summoning better."

Emiya dropped the phone and jumped back while staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello." She waved. "I'm Ishtar, Mesopotamian goddess of fertility, love, sex, war and power."

"...how the hell are you in my apartment?!"

"Divine magic." She said while floating over to him. "And you wanted a goddess 'who can keep me on my toes, keeps things interesting, and can manage on her own', is that correct? If not the Goddess Hotline will have to take your memories as payment."

He blinked before running over and pulled out two knives from his drawer. "Stay back! I'm not gonna end up dead from some burglar."

She narrowed her eyes while summoning a massive bow with the same color scheme as her outfit. "How dare you! I'm a noble goddess not a common thief!"

"Well guess what lady, I ain't buying it. There's no way some random goddess is just gonna pop in here, especially at these apartments."

She frowned while taking aim. "I'm a goddess and you're this close to getting shot by Maanna, mortal brat."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the knives more. "Alright, then I'll stay right here, but as soon as you shoot that thing I'm not gonna hold anything back."

Ishtar narrowed her eyes before the weapon vanished. "Too much work, especially for one that called on me to grant your wish of a companion." 'And because I might get probation for killing a client.'

He blinked and stared at her. "Wait, how did you do that? Is that some kind of advanced magic trick?"

"No." She deadpanned. "It's just how goddesses summon weapons. By bringing them from their separate dimensions and rematerialise them in an instant."

Emiya let out a deep sigh and put the knives down. "Alright, I'm gonna low my disbelief and assume what you're saying is true. First off, a goddess hotline?"

"It was made by Tiamat, goddess of freshwater, to get in touch with humanity a little more." She said. "And for some, it's either power, immortality, wealth, or companionship."

"But all I did was dial in what I thought was the pizza number. How is it a good idea to make it some number literally anyone could put down and keep them from spilling the beans?"

"Actually you called 999-9699-0091. That's the hotline number."

"But again, if any human can call on a goddess, how do you keep them from spreading the word around and misusing it?"

She smirked while gripping her hand. "We take their memories for those that can't pay."

"And you just said my memories are payment? How does that work?"

"It's simple, if you act like an ass or abuse the system then we take your memories. As for the real payment." She moved over and whispered in his ear. "That's for the goddess to decide."

He blinked. "Wait, so….every goddess known to mankind is part of this?"

"Yep, even newly made ones." She smiled before looking around. "Kind of shabby, but it's better than a horse stable."

"Look, I'm gonna be frank with you, I'll just make it clear I said all that on accident and you don't need to stick around, sound fair?"

Ishtar glared at him. "Oh? So it was a trick? Oh ho ho ho." She cracked her neck loudly. "Looks like I have to take your memories and your sword for making false oath to a very powerful goddess of war."

"Hang on! I just explained to you I did all this on accident. And...oath? What oath? You make it sound like I signed a contract."

"You did." She said while producing a paper contract with his name on it. "When you called us and gave the agreements to the contract, you gave an oath to the Goddess Hotline and to me in extension. Meaning if you break it, let's just say you won't survive long in this world."

He groaned. "So I either lose my life and knives, or let you stick around? What if someone else calls and there isn't any other goddess available? What happens then?"

"They just get static. And I wasn't referring to your knives." She said pointing to his pants. "I was talking about your sword."

He jumped and covered his groin before running into the other room. "D-Don't just look at someone else's groin!"

"I've had dicks in my ass for centuries." She chuckled. "But," She appeared next to him. "Are you going to break your word or are you not mortal?"

"Ah!" he jumped before using a towel to hide himself with a blush. "Fine fine! I won't break it!"

She smiled before sitting on the toilet. "Good, now I'll be here and don't worry about humans seeming me. I'll just make the paperwork and alter their memories to see only a cute girl instead of a goddess. Oh and that thing is kind of larger than the ones I had in my ass in Babylon."

"Gah!" he groaned before ducking in the other room again. "Stop gawking at it! The least you could do is make some normal clothes appear instead of...those."

Ishtar appeared behind him. "I'm a goddess of fertility, love, sex, war and power not a goddess of fashion. So I can't make clothes appear out of nowhere mister large cock."

"It's Emiya." he growled at her. "Emiya Shirou, at least that's my birth name."

"Cute name." She said casually. "But how about Emiya the cocky human? That had a nice ring to it."

"No way, I already have a nickname." He narrowed his eyes.

"What's that then?" She asked with a slight tease in her tone.

"Archer."

"...that's kind of a dumb nickname."

"I got it when I beat everyone in my archery club and became captain." he deadpanned. "I took to it and figured 'hey, why not?' and decided it was better than my original name."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Emiya sounds nicer."

"Yeah well, just call me Archer or I'll give you a silly nickname."

"Like what?"

"Booty goddess."

She blushed and grabbed his cheeks hard. "Why you little brat!"

"Ah! Hey if you're gonna stay here then I might as well treat you like a regular person!" he got out from the pinching.

She huffed and floated to the bed. "Fine Emiya, but right now I require you to entertain me. Maybe some of this 'tv' the goddesses keep talking about."

"You mean that?" he casually pointed to it. 'How did she not see it?'

"Oh that." She said while snapping her fingers and caused the tv to activate. "Mmm, Mythbusters. What an odd title."

He let out a sigh and sat on his bed. "Try not to watch too much, I gotta take some classes tomorrow."

"Alright." She said while putting a hand on his own.

"Um….what are you doing?"

"Being nice, is that a problem?" She asked with a frown.

"I mean why are you putting your hand on mine?"

Ishtar blushed while moving her hand away. "D-Don't read into this Emiya!"

He blinked at that while just putting it off in the back of his mind.

(Next morning)

Archer sighed while he walked to his next class while annoyed, since Ishtar was watching tv all night long. Which made it hard for him to sleep, but thankfully she was taking some time to rest which meant he didn't need to deal with her when he went out.

As he walked into the class, he noticed that there was someone other than him in the room.

"Hello Emiya." Spoke Ishtar while wearing a long red jacket, a white polo neck jumper, a black mini skirt and long leather boots. On her arms were her gold bracelets which were now smaller and looked like something from an antique shop. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked looking around. "You were suppose to stay at home."

"Did you forget that I would make the paperwork?" She chuckled. "Oh and here, call me Rin Tohsaka, can't have people talk about a girl name Ishtar you know."

"So you're gonna follow me and go to school at the same time? Just how long does this whole companion thing last? You never told me that."

"Till you die." She said with a smile. "And don't worry, my sister Ereshkigal won't drag you down there. Not until the contract is done that is."

He went wide eyed and dropped his bag just as others entered the room. "Say what?!"

She smiled at that while internally chuckling. 'He's a fun mortal to play with.' "Oh nothing, but I don't mind that you started using whips during our sessions."

That got the students talking to one another in shock.

"Woah, I didn't think he was that kinda guy."

"Are you kidding? With how much he keeps to himself it's no wonder he'd be into something like that."

"Maybe he uses candles?"

"No way, he uses chains."

Archer mentality growled while glaring at Ishtar. 'I'll get you for that!'

"So want to use rope next time Archer dear?" She asked with a wink.

He just glared at her before taking his seat as the teacher came in.

"Settle down class."

They got to their seats as Ishtar sat next to Archer.

'Figures she'd be right next to me.' He thought while 'Rin' moved her hand around his thigh.

'I'm going to enjoy this more than tempting that bastard Gilgamesh.'

(Later)

'Why can't she move her hand away! It's like she's wanting me to drop my pants in front of everyone!' He thought as Ishtar kept on moving her hand on the spot.

She smirked while making sure not to draw attention to her actions. She kept on moving lower and lower until she made it to his butt.

He jumped before taking a paper from his notebook, crumpled it up, and threw it at her.

She frowned at that before throwing it back at him, hard.

'Oh it's on.' he threw it back and ducked when she threw it back.

Only to hit Shinji in the eye.

"Ow!"

"Quiet." The teacher frowned.

"But-"

"Quiet Shinji or I'll kick you out of the class."

He shut up while Archer got an idea and aimed his pen properly before tossing it as it landed in 'Rin's' shirt.

"Hey." She whispered. "What was that for?"

"For copping a feel of my butt."

"By putting a pen in between my chest?" She frowned. "That's low even for a mortal."

He blushed hearing that.

"Now take it out."

"We're in the middle of class, you do." he whispered back.

"You did it so just pull it out quickly." She whispered in annoyance. "Or are you just a pervert?"

"That makes no sense." He frowned before getting an idea. "Hey teach. Shinji here threw a pencil in this girl's chest and told me to pull it out."

"Wait what-"

"Shinji, get out of my class. NOW!" The teacher yelled.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Now!"

He grumbled as he got up and left the room.

"How devious of you Emiya." She whispered. "But I still need you get it out of my cleavage."

He groaned. "Just wait till after class."

She huffed. "Alright, but you owe me big time."

'Says the girl who was feeling me up the entire time.'

(Later)

-Dorm room-

Ishtar floated next to him while wearing her usual clothes. "I want a back rub."

"Can't, need to study."

She frowned. "I command you to give me a back rub!"

"No."

She huffed angrily at that before saying. "Then I'll go ask that Shinji person, and who knows, he might get permission to rub my ass." 'Like hell I would but if he won't give me a back rub, I'll make him do it.'

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You'd let Shinji, SHINJI, rub your back and even let him cop a feel." he smirked and shrugged. "Alright, go ahead."

She frowned before grabbing the book from his desk and threw it out the window. 'Stupid human.'

"Hey! I need that to study!" he frowned.

"Now you don't." She huffed. "So give me a back rub and I MIGHT get that book back for you."

"I thought you wanted Shinji to fondle you all over?" he threw back.

"That was to make you get mad and be protective!" She growled. "Even I have standards and that guy is a worm to me!"

"We just met yesterday." he deadpanned. "And you're literally a goddess who can make things appear and disappear, and you need ME to be protective?"

"Humans are protective to their gods." She pointed out. "That is the way of the world, we provide and you protect."

"How is chucking my notebook out the window providing me with anything?"

"Time to give me a back rub."

He deadpanned before walking out of the room.

"Hey come back here Emiya!"

He laid down on his bed as she frowned. "Nah, I guess I'll just lay here and let the time go on by. Without that book I'll flunk and lose my position at school, then I won't be able to stay since I'll fail at getting a high paying job and wind up homeless."

Ishtar groaned before a ball of light appeared over his head and the book landed on him.

"Ow!"

"There." She huffed with a lightly blush. "Just don't expect that free assistance from me next time."

"Gee, who knew you could be gullible." he smirked sitting up. "Gotcha."

"Wait what?!"

"You really think I was gonna give up like that? I could have just bought a new one if I had to, I just wanted to see if you'd get tricked. Plus you can consider that payback for you straight up rubbing me all throughout class."

Ishtar shook in rage before grabbing him and punched him hard on the head before changing into her 'Rin' clothes. "I'm going out you bastard! Don't wait up!"

"Ow!" he hissed while seeing her stamp out. "Geez, apparently she doesn't have a funny bone."

(A few weeks later)

-12:00am-

Archer snored a little while sleeping on his bed, not realizing that Ishtar was floating towards him with shaving cream in her hands and a basin of hot water.

'This is payback Emiya for not only that trick but putting a snake in my pants!' She thought while recalling that rubber snake that caused her to nearly blow her cover in the cafeteria. And caused some boys to see her black panties too. 'Now it's time for divine retribution!'

Archer snored louder while she got a dark grin on her face.

She slowly put the shaving cream on his face and left arm while putting the other hand in the basin.

He snored while slowly causing the sheets to get drenched.

'He he.' She thought before floating off and disappeared.

(Next morning)

"ISHTAR!"

She snickered a little while floating above him. "Yes mister old man wetter?"

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Oh? Nothing." She said with a chuckle. "But I do know that you're too old to be a bedwetter Emiya."

He growled in anger. "You're gonna get it this time!"

"How?" She laughed while floating away. "If you don't know, you can't float Emiya."

He growled before seeing her go to the bathroom and felt an idea click.

(Later)

Archer was reading a magazine while Ishtar walked to the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"I'm going to bathe." She said to him. "Don't follow or I might have to shoot you in the ass."

"Whatever." he waved off with his grin hidden behind the book.

She walked in and closed the door while snapping her hands as the water turned on. 'Peace at last.'

'Wonder how she likes the new shampoo I switched out. I'm sure she won't mind the extra honey smell to it, but I don't think it's gonna be easy to get out of her hair.'

(A few minutes later)

'Huh? She's supposed to be screaming right now.' He thought while hearing nothing at all.

The door opened as Ishtar held up a bottle of shampoo and another bottle labeled ' _Aphrodite Extract_ ' in the other hand.

"Did you think I didn't know what you were doing?" She frowned. "I only use _Aphrodite Extract_ not mortal shampoos."

"I don't know what you mean."

She opened the other shampoo and emptied the contents on his head. "Next time, don't go using honey. It's not a good idea for a fertility goddess to have." She then walked off in a huff.

Archer felt the honey drip down his face while feeling like he got had. 'Alright, she wants to play it like that? You just made things easier for me.'

(Some time later)

Ishtar yawned while sleeping on Archer's bed with a pillow as her only companion at the moment. But what she didn't notice was Archer walking over with a red bottle. "Zzzzz….oh yes sister...I'll give you a hug….zzzzz."

He smirked while moving closer and closer to the sleeping goddess with a evil expression on his face.

"Zzzz."

(Later)

Archer smiled while eating some breakfast. '3...2...1…'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ishtar screamed as some glass shattered on contact.

"Good morning." he called out turning to see the goddess looking entirely red, literally. 'A whole bottle of that stuff was just right.' "Sleep well?"

"Why is my body red?!" She growled in rage while causing her bow to appear. "Tell me now or I'm going to shoot you into the underworld!"

"I don't know, I figured that was just how you naturally are when pissed off."

She growled before blinking as she dematerialized the weapon and snapped her fingers, making her body return to normal. "I'm such a fool, I forgot goddesses can change their forms so my bad Emiya." 'Still going to get you for this.'

'Damn it!' he put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "Well I'll go on ahead for school, you can follow when you're ready."

"Mmmm, I'm ok. I have something to do today so you're free of me for the morning."

"If you insist." He said while getting up and walked out of the room.

"He he he."

(Later that day)

Archer yawned as he got back to the dorm and opened the door. Only to hit a large jello wall that was covering the entire room.

"Hey Emiya." Ishtar said while appearing next to him. "Like my homemade jello?"

"What the-why did you make this much of it?!"

"So you can eat it." She chuckled. "Plus I thought I'd thank you for that honey stunt you gave me a while back."

"How does that count if none of it actually got on you? This stuff is taking up too much space!"

"So? Just eat it."

He frowned at her smirk before taking a handful and sniffed. "It's not poisoned right?"

"I'm not a death goddess, just eat it you big baby."

He glared before taking a bite and started chewing. Only to faint instantly.

"Ha ha!" She laughed while the jello wall vanished. "My knockout jello worked!" She looked around before dragging him inside. 'Time to mess with him.'

(A few minutes later)

Archer groaned while feeling a draft, and his arms and legs were stuck on something. He opened his eyes and noticed he was bound in rope and only in his underwear.

"Hey Emiya." Ishtar said while sitting next to him. "Get any good dreams?"

"Wah!" he jumped and looked around. "What the...I knew it! You put something in that stuff!"

"Yep, knockout gas in jello form." She giggled evilly. "And now I can do what I should've done this morning."

"What?"

She made some lotion appear while opening it up as a box of feathers appeared on the ground. "Butter you up and make you a fine feathered friend, mister Emiya Cluckers."

"Oh you better hope I don't get these ropes off." he glared. "When I do you're gonna REALLY get it."

She chuckled. "And how are you going to do that?" She moved the lotion over his body. "Especially when you can't even stop yourself from covering your sword."

He blushed beat red feeling the lotion before his hand trailed around the side and found his knife. He quickly flipped it out and cut the rope off before doing the same to his other limbs and threw the feathers at her face before bolting out of the apartment.

"Cack! Emiya!" She yelled in anger. "I'll get you for that! Mark my words!"

(Later)

Ishtar was eating breakfast while wondering where Archer went since he never came back last night. While normally she was ok with it, she felt a little lonely without him. 'Where are you?' She then started recalling her time with Gilgamesh and groaned. 'Ugh please don't let this be a repeat of that incident.'

Knock knock.

She blinked while changing to her 'Rin' clothes and walked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"Who else?"

"Shinji?" She asked in annoyance.

"Just open up, I forgot my spare key since I didn't have any pants on. Wonder who to blame for THAT."

She sighed while changing her clothes back and opened it. "Emiya, where have you been?!"

"I managed to find a nice treehouse to snooze in for the night." he replied dryly walking inside. "I wasn't gonna come back till I knew I didn't need to worry about becoming a giant chicken."

"I stopped thinking about it after the first ten hours." She said. "And I was worried sick about you, and a treehouse?! Are you a fool?! That's not even remotely comfortable!"

"Look, right now I just wanna get cleaned up and eat before we get to school."

Ishtar frowned before grabbing his arm. "Promise me you won't make me worry like that EVER again. Got it Emiya!"

He rolled his eyes with a groan. "Only if you promise to give me some privacy when I get changed."

She looked at him with a nod.

"Then fine, I promise I won't make you worry like that again."

She smiled a little as she let go of him. "Good, because if you got hurt then I would've been on a rampage with the bull of heaven."

He rolled his eyes while walking off.

(Later)

Ishtar and Archer were walking to school with the goddess unaware of a small bottle he held behind her while spraying around the air before quickly putting it back into his pocket with a hidden grin.

"Hey Emiya, do you want me to cook tonight's dinner?"

"Sure, in fact, what say we have some breakfast for dinner? I heard some people in the USA do that from time to time to mix things up."

"Um, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We might get mixed up a little if we tried that."

"Arf arf!"

They turned and saw a small dog run over near Ishtar with its tail wagging.

"Um hello?" Ishtar said while looking confused. 'Huh? Why is this dog here?'

"Arf arf arf."

"Looks like you found a friend, try petting him."

"Sorry but lions are my symbols, not...dogs." She said while some cats walked towards her. 'Huh?'

"Mew."

"Mew."

"Meow."

"Not lions, but they're still cats."

She groaned before a few pit bulls appeared along with a large eagle. 'What's going on?!'

One of the dogs started tlicking at her leg followed by the cats.

"H-Hey! Stop that!"

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"No! I just don't like how they are acting towards me!"

The eagle flew and landed on her shoulder before pecking at her while one of the pit bulls gave her leg a nip.

Ishtar jumped before running away. "Ahhh!" 'Not fun at all! I'll get you for this Artemis!'

Archer watched as the animals chased after her while slowly smirking. 'Pay back.'

(Later)

Ishtar groaned while covered in scratches and bite marks. "Ow."

"So, I take it your furry friends were hungry?"

"Just stop Emiya." She said while laying on the bed. "I don't feel in the best mood for jokes."

"Now you know how I felt with the lotion." he muttered.

She turned around and looked at Archer. "Emiya, give me a backrub."

"Why not conjure up some lions to do that?" he teased. "Or maybe some of the alley cats would like to help, they sure seemed hungry when you came back."

She groaned. "I'm not in the mood, especially after I got attacked by fifty eagles, ten greyhounds AND one hundred and one giant hornets!"

"Well how about this, promise we can stop with all the pranks and I won't have to put you through another day like this."

"...fine." She groaned. "Just give me a backrub and some of this pizza and I'll relent." 'Until you try anything that is.'

"Sure thing Ishy." he replied grabbing the phone.

"It's Ishtar or Rin." She deadpanned. "And um...maybe we can have a friendly date? I mean it's just so we try bonding better, not because I'm bored or anything."

He looked at her in surprise before shaking his head. "Just lay on your stomach so I can rub your back."

She nodded before laying on her toned stomach. "Just be careful I'm sensitive."

"You make it sound like I'm gonna knead you around like dough."

"Well it's just a condition." She huffed. "So go on Emiya, give me a good rub." 'Like he could, my mother gives better.'

He started to rub across her back while rolling his eyes. "You ever considered toning down on the all 'mightier than thou' act?"

"When you treat me with respect. Or slay a giant and or rule the world."

'Figures.'

"Anyway, you are doing well." She said while Archer just rolled his eyes. "But it's adequate at best."

"Well I'm not going to school to be a masseuse so I'm no expert."

She shrugged before squeaking a little. 'That felt good, but why my sides?!'

"Huh? Did you just squeak?"

"No." She lied.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her sides a squeeze.

"Eep." She squeaked while biting her lip.

"I knew it, your sides are your weak point." he smirked.

"N-No it's not!" She blushed while squeaking again. "Eep!"

'It sounds adorable.' he thought as he started to tickle her sides.

She snickered before out right laughing like crazy. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

'Hello blackmail.'

"S-Stop! I command it AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry, you gotta tell me with a clear sentence."

"S-Stop AHAHAHA!" She laughed while some gems appeared from her tears of joy.

He looked at them and kept tickling her before picking the jewels up. "Wait, you can make jewelry just by crying?"

"Y-Yes!" She laughed as more gems appeared. "AHAHAHA! Oh gods! Stop Archer!"

He moved his hand away as she panted and held the gems up to his face. "Wow, how much would these cost? They look flawless."

"Ah….Ah….Ah….." She panted while still crying gems. 'I'll get you for that!'

Archer picked them up while seeing each was like the same. 'I know she's a goddess but damn! She keeps this up and we're set for life.'

Ishtar glared at him. "Emiya!"

"What? I'm busy thinking about how we can get a big house in the Bahamas."

"You are going to pay for that!" She growled in anger.

"Why is it you can get mad when I get payback but if you do it I'm in the wrong?" he raised an eyebrow. "If you say because you're a goddess I'm gonna call bull."

"..." she looked away. "Because I don't like it. I mean no one did this before when I was a child and when I was a newly made goddess many ages ago."

"So you never once had some other guy give you a massage and who never accidentally touched your sides?"

"No. Not that." She sighed. "Look, I was a pampered child and no mortal in my day would act like you did. But….yes, in a sense, no man touched me like this unless it's an ass fucking."

Archer blushed lightly hearing that and groaned. "So you're just a brat that never let anyone that didn't...ass fuck you touch your sides?"

"Yes." Ishtar said with a nod. "That's completely true Emiya."

"Well the pampered part is spot on Ishy."

"Don't call me that!" She blushed. "It's unfit for a goddess."

"I'll stop calling you that if you actually stop calling me by Emiya and just call me Archer."

She huffed while a loud knock was heard.

"Pizza."

Ishtar blinked before appearing next to the door and changed into her 'Rin' clothing before opening the door. "Hello….wait? Shinji?"

"Rin?" he went wide eyed while Archer walked over. "Wait, this is Archer's place!"

"Since when did you have a job?" drawled the dark skinned man with boredom.

"Just last week, but why is SHE in your room?!"

"I'm his roommate." Ishtar said. "And are you going to give us the pizza or do I have to let Archer here take it from you by force?"

He gulped. "Um here you go, one large cheese pizza. That'll be $23.50."

She gave him a gem that was on the ground. "Will this suffice?"

His eyes widened as Ishtar took the pizza and gaped while Archer shut the door.

"By the way." She said to Archer. "Gems that are made for no reason are fake, the ones that I cried from, THOSE are real."

He raised an eyebrow. "So if you laugh sarcastically they are fake and the ones that are sincere are real?"

She nodded.

"You're weird."

She huffed at that. "Let's just eat the pizza."

(Later)

Archer was jotting down some notes while Ishtar was getting ready for a shower.

"Hey, I'm getting ready to bathe. Did you do anything to the shower while I wasn't looking?" She asked cautiously.

"No, I told you we'd stop, remember?"

"Just making sure." She said while walking into the shower.

He looked up before getting a sneaky idea and got up before listening and heard the faucet turn. He grabbed his shirt and started taking it off while Ishtar started lathering her hair.

'I really need this.' She thought with a sigh while finally relaxing after a long day of following her client around. 'Especially after that gods awful gym class.'

What she didn't notice was the door opening or the curtain moving aside before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Mind if I join?"

She jumped at turned around. "W-What are you doing here Emiya?!"

"What? If you're a goddess of sex and fertility I figured you wouldn't mind seeing a little skin of me." he replied with a smirk and arms crossed. "Is someone getting flustered?"

"I-I didn't give you permission! Now get out!" She blushed while hitting him lightly on the chest.

"Well I didn't give you permission to grope my ass, now did I?"

"That was a long time ago!" She yelled while looking redder than her eyes. "Now get out!"

Archer shook his head no. "Nope, if you can deal with sex and other stuff back in ancient time, this shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I'm just here to help you get all clean, nothing else."

She blushed while looking away. "F-Fine, but if you do anything else I'll kick you so hard your sword will fall off!"

He shivered at that. "Deal."

Ishtar moved back and gave him the soap. "Then go on Emiya, wash your goddess."

"Once you call me by my real name Ishy."

"..." she sighed. "Ok….Archer." 'Ugh, just stomach it.'

"That's better." He said before whispering into her ear. "My goddess." 'She's going to get flustered.'

She blushed red while looking like a ruby in skin color.

'Wow, she acts like some shy recluse in high school instead of some ancient powerful goddess.'

'Damn him...I didn't get my guard up!'

(Later)

Ishtar kept on blushed while laying on her side on the bed. 'Why can't I stop blushing?!'

""I'm gonna head out for a walk, you gonna be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yes, you go ahead." She said while looking at the wall.

He stepped out and chuckled to himself. "I should get a photo of that next time."

As he left, Ishtar felt very flustered and looked ready to scream into a pillow. 'Ah! Why me?! Ugh it's so much like Gilgamesh all over again!'

(Later)

Archer walked back into the dorm, but he stopped towards the door as he heard something.

"Damn it Archer!" Ishtar yelled. "Damn it damn it damn it! Why did you have to act like Gilgamesh?!"

'What's her deal?' He thought before hearing a familiar thumping sound. 'Wait is that the mattress?!'

"Damn you! Just why can't you just stop and be like a real servant." She moaned. "It's not fair! It's not fair at all that I'm like this!" 'All horny and in love again!'

He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Inside was Ishtar masturbating with her own hands while naked on the bed.

"Archer, you damn bastard."

His jaw dropped while he accidentally leaned on the door causing it to open up wider.

Ishtar moaned one last time as she came on the bed. Only to see Archer and turned a bright red. "E-Emiya?!" 'AHHH!'

"I-Ishtar?!"

"Get out!" She yelled while covering herself up with her hands. "Get out you pervert!"

He covered his eyes and walked in before fumbling as he shut the door. "I'm not going anywhere, especially since you're the one touching yourself over me."

She blushed red. "J-Just get out!"

He moved closer while still covering her eyes. "No, just tell me now."

"...um…." she looked away. "Um…."

"You mentioned some guy named Gilgamesh, what did you mean?"

She sighed. "He was a demigod, the first one, that was a king and….my first crush." She blushed red. "But he rejected me and I got so mad that I made my father bring down the bull of heaven on his lands that lasted seven long years and when he killed it with his friend Enkidu, I ended him." She looked down. "After that, I stopped falling for mortals, and when the Goddess Hotline was established I was forced to become a part of it because of my lack of work status. But to the point, until now…."

"You didn't fall in love?"

She nodded while looking at her feet.

"Except for me, right?"

Ishtar nodded. "It just happened."

'Holy...shit.' He thought while looking at the naked goddess.

"I'll...I'll just leave now." She said with a blush. "And tell the Goddess Hotline that you need an immediate memory extraction and deletion." 'Along with me.'

"Woah woah woah!" he held his hands up while looking away. "No need to go that far."

"But….." She said. "I can't stay knowing that another Gilgamesh incident will happen if we stay together."

"And by that you mean if I don't love you, right?"

Ishtar looked away as Archer walked towards her. "I know that I'm not good with love, plus you might have a lover anyway….so why need me as an eternal companion?" She started crying gems. "Or a unlucky goddess like me?"

"You know for a goddess, you sure are dramatic." he replied dryly while poking her on the forehead. "Who said I wanted you to leave?"

She blinked. "H-Huh? You….don't mean that right?"

"You're the one jumping the gun thinking I want you to leave." he deadpanned. "You never even asked or let me get a word in edgewise."

"..." she looked up. "But what about….the love portion? I know you don't like a pampered brat like me."

"I admit, it does get annoying, like a lot." he remarked drly. "But it's who you are, something I can't just snap my fingers and change. Just like how I can come off as blunt and a bit harsh at times."

Ishtar looked at him in confusion. "Huh? But you mean….that you…."

"I like you."

She blushed red while some gems dropped on the bed.

"Plus it's good to have you around, especially come the day the rent's due." he idly remarked.

She lightly glared. "Not funny….Archer."

"Hey you finally got my name right." he smirked. "Congrats."

"Oh go blow a whale." She muttered with a blush.

"Besides, if you stick around I can do this." he moved his hand out and poked her side.

"Eep!" She squeaked. "Archer!"

"What? I didn't do anything." another poke.

"Eep!" She blushed.

Poke!

"Stop!"

"Make me." he chuckled.

Ishtar grabbed him before pulling him on the bed and straddled him. "Oh I'll make you, you wanna do that to a goddess? Then I'll show you how I gained my title of sex and fertility."

He blinked. "Sure."

She blushed again. "Then get ready to get your vitality drained!"

The camera panned away with the sound of thumping and the sight of the apartment shaking being seen.

Shinji groaned. 'Damn mice! I'm trying to fucking sleep!' He hugged a pillow with his sisters face on it tighter. 'Why can't I just get a girlfriend!'


	99. Harley and Ivy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Harley and Ivy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Bud?"

"What is it Lou?"

"You got any clue what happened to our paws?"

"No. You?"

"If I did why would I ask?" he threw back before they saw the Joker slowly start calming down from his laughing fit.

"Oh now this is a surprise." he smirked while walking over and around them. "You two certainly went through quite the makeover."

"Can't say the same for him." whispered Lou making them chuckle.

"Mo, Lar, Cur! Get in here you stooges!"

The three henchmen ran in and bumped into each other while going wide eyed seeing the two humanoid hyenas.

"Uh, yeah boss?" spoke Mo.

"You remember Bud and Lou." Joker said gesturing to the hyenas.

"You mean the mangy mutts you always keep around?" asked Lar making the two frown.

"At least we get better steaks then your paychecks." remarked Bud with a smirk.

"Hey yeah, Mo I thought we was gonna ask for a raise." Cur said.

"Quiet you." Mo said slapping Cur.

Cur huffed at Mo before the dark haired man glare and made Cur back off with a nervous smile.

"We'll ask when I'm good and ready….Mr. Joker can we have a raise?"

"No you lunkheads." he frowned before walking over and put a hand on Bud and Lou's shoulders. "I just wanted you to take a look at these two. Don't they grow up so fast? Why I'd say they've become just the extra hands we need for our next heist. But first why don't you take them out shopping for new clothes, and use the five finger discount."

"You got it boss." spoke Lar.

"Now hold up, we ain't goin' on any heist till we know where ma went." spoke Lou.

"Yeah where'd she go?"

"Ma?" Joker raised an eyebrow before snapping his fingers. "Oh you mean Harley! Well you see boys, I had to tell her to go get me a few things, so she'll be a bit busy in the meantime. But just think how happy she'll be when she come home to see you all dressed up after a hard days work."

"But we feel weird and stuff. I mean our paws are gone and we got these...what were they again Lou?"

"Hands Bud, they're called hands."

"Yes, hands to give dear old ma a hug with when she gets back." Joker added. "Besides, we're just gonna go make a quick withdrawal, and wouldn't she feel happy knowing we've got plenty of cash to go around? And imagine the look on her face when she sees how you've grown."

"Hmmm, he makes a good point." spoke Bud. "Alright, we're in."

"Good boys, go make papa proud." he smiled while the three henchmen lead the two out and he rubbed his hands together. 'Wait till ol' batsy gets a load of what I've got for him.'

They piled into the truck before Mo hopped in the driver's seat.

"How come you always drive." Lar asked.

"'Cause I actually got a license lamebrain." Mo replied.

"Why do I gotta sit back here with the dogs?" questioned Cur.

"I was just about to ask that." remarked Bud with a snicker.

"Cause you got more in common with em'. And hyenas ain't dogs knucklehead they're cats."

"But they don't got whiskers." remarked Lar with confusion. "Do they?"

"Ain't you ever been to school?"

"Well I use to, but they kicked me out. Then I went to another and they kicked me out, then another, and by that time word got around and no other school would take me." he chuckled before Mo reached back and slapped him. "What'd I do?"

"Lamebrain." Mo said before pulling into an ally across from a clothing store. "Alright hairballs, you see that place across the street?"

"Course we do, we ain't blind." spoke Lou.

"Alright then, now we're gonna test you on this. You two bust in and grab whatever you like. But you gotta be quick, cause if the cops show up there gonna start shooting after they take one look at your mugs."

"If they're gonna be scared it's 'cause of his." smirked Bud pointing at Lou before they climbed out from the back.

"This is gonna be a cinch." Lou said before the two raced of towards the store.

"Aw nuts," Lar said. "We forgot to tell them to grab the register."

"Does this mean we ain't gonna get paid?" asked Cur.

"You lunkhead, that's gonna be after we hit the bank, not before." he said with the sound of smashed glass and screaming customers in the background. "Besides we ain't time for slim pickins like this place."

"But don't every cent count?"

"You wanna count?" mo asked befor holding his hand up. "Count two."

"One, two." Cur counted pointing at Mo's index and middle fingers which were then use to poke him in tge eyes. "Oh!"

"Hey leave him alone." Lar said to mo

"But out or I'll smack you right in the puss." Mo warned.

The two hyenas rushed out laughing with armfuls of clothes before jumping in the truck as Mo hit the gas and started driving away.

"Oh man did you see them run!" laughed Bud.

"They look like they never saw a couple of hyenas before." laughed Lou.

"Yeah but that one lady with the black hair wasn't scared. She just stood there like nothin' was goin' on. Did you think it was a little creepy too?"

"Nah, she probably just wanted to get lucky. I got the face that drives any woman nuts."

"Nicely done boys. In and out in two minutes."

"Well we just grabbed anything that looked good and booked it." spoke Bud holding up star shaped glasses. "Hmm, does this fit me?"

"Yeah it hides your ugly eyes." Lou spoke before laughing. "We also grabbed these for ma from the glass box." he added holding out a handful of jewelry. "Think she'll like em'?"

"The boss is sure gonna like 'em." Lar said with a grin.

"I wonder how ma's doing right now." remarked Bud while we cut back over to the greenhouse.

Harley was looking at herself in the mirror with a slight pout. "Now I'm gonna need a huge razor just to get all this extra hair off."

"You might not like what's underneath, ever seen one of those hairless cats?" remarked Ivy leaning against the doorframe as Harley gave a shudder. "If dogs, cats, and even hamsters can deal with it, you can too."

"Yeah, but what I can't deal with is this." she said point do to the cock between her legs. "I'm a freakin' hermaphrodite!"

"Relax Harley."

"How? If this thing can give you a bun in the oven that's fine for you, but I'm use to a clam, not a giant sausage down there." she spoke while lightly poking it and gave a shudder. "It feels weird."

"Not compared to what I've read online." Ivy said. "Did you know a female hyena has a pseudo penis?"

"A what?"

"Apparently it's the cliterus, only its stretched out to resemble a penis." she clarified while Harley looked down at the dick. "Turns out when the female gives birth, the cub ends up coming out from it."

"Oh man, I'm gonna puke." spoke Harley turning green and swaying.

"Relax, that happens for female hyenas giving birth if a male gave them their sperm, but since you're the female who already has sperm, I don't think you have to worry about giving birth. So long as you stay away from any male hyenas who might be a little frisky. But I still need to run a few tests."

"Like what?"

"Well being your still part human, and you still have a vagina, what I've explained may only be speculation."

"Just when I thought my life had reached the point I totally screwed up." she groaned and rubbed her head. "Alright, just please tell me there ain't no needles involved."

"We'll need some X-rays."

"Now those I can do."

"There's just one problem. I don't have an X-ray machine. So we'll need to 'borrow' one from a hospital or something."

"But what about Batman?"

"We'll be quick and discreet." Smiled Ivy who walked over and started scratching Harley's ear making her let out a low hum as her tail started to wag. "Besides don't you really want to know how your new body works?"

"Oh yeah Red, that's the spot." she panted while her tongue hung out.

"Unless….you want to do a more hands on test?" suggested Ivy while Harley moved closer to her hand.

"Yeah right there."

"So which one is it gonna be?"

Harley growled before tackling Ivy who gasped audibly in surprize before she was pinned to the wall. "You wanna tease me red? Then I'm gonna give you a real hands on test." Harley grabbed the top of Ivy's costume and tore it off, freeing her breasts from their confines.

Ivy's eyes widened while seeing a glint in Harley's eyes making her grow nervous. "Now Harley, don't let your new instincts get the better of yo- Oh my!" she let out as Harley grabbed the mounds and roughly groped them.

"Sorry Red, but I'm gonna go ahead and do what my body wants, and damn it if I haven't wanted to get a feel of these girls for a while." Harley then licked her lips and latched onto a nipple.

"Ah!" gasped Ivy who felt Harley's tongue move across the nub as she squeezed and kneaded the other breast. "H-Harley!"

Using her free hand Harley rubbed Ivy's slit through her pants causing Ivy to moan with a blush in her cheeks. "How about I take these off and see if the carpet matches the drapes?" Harley questioned feeling that her friend was going commando and pinched her clit after finding it.

"AHH!" screamed Ivy with wide eyes feeling her body heating up while Harley pressed a claw right against the spot before she ripped the fabric around the crotch area. "Get a grip on yourself Harley!"

"Admit it, you need a cock in you just as bad as I do." Harley spoke. "You say you don't need a man, but you know your body is sayin' otherwise."

Ivy gasped feeling the claw rub across her slit again while she tried to make some of the nearby plants assist her.

"All those times you smooched batboy to poison him, you were thinkin' about his big ol' kielbasa." teased Harley while swirling her tongue over the nipple near her while Ivy groaned and blushed.

'Oh god, why is she so good!' thought Ivy, squirming at the touch.

"Come on Red, you can't tell me not once you didn't add a little tongue." said Harley pushing a finger in her cunt.

"A-Ahhh! Harley! Oh god, Harley!" moaned Ivy losing concentration while jumping as the finger went deeper and deeper slowly.

"You have such a lovely singing voice." grinned Harley while wiggling it around as Ivy squirmed and she felt her dick start to come to life. "Ever considered singin' in the opera?"

"Harley please! Enough! I'm going crazy!" Moaned Ivy shivering.

"Aw but Red, your face looks adorable like that."

"I can't take it. I… I…" moaned Ivy before letting out a loud scream as she arched her back and her juices went gushing out onto Harley's hand.

"Why Red I never would have pegged you for a squirter." teased Harley seeing the juices while Ivy twitched and panted with Harley sniffing the fluids and giving them a lick. "Hmm, kinda bland, but seeing your expression is icing on the cake." she said keeping Ivy from falling by holding her up.

"Ah...ah….ah….H….H…..Harley…."

"Yeah Red?"

Ivy moved a hand up before giving a flick to Harley's nose. "Bad dog."

"Ow!" Harley covered her snout with a whimper. "That's sensitive."

"Well that's what you get for jumping ahead." she frowned while shuddering with a moan. "Fuck, how did you know how to do that with just a finger?"

"I just did what I usually do if I gotta rub one out myself. But I think all this was on you, since when did you last get laid?"

"Well...It has been awhile."

"Well don't hold out, give me a number."

"...several years ago."

"Say what?!" Harley yelled. "Damn, you need it bad."

"Oh shut up." she huffed looking away. "You try finding a guy who won't get affected after one kiss or one who isn't gonna touch this body because he's worried I'll turn him into plant food."

"Well…..who says you need a guy?" Harley asked. "I mean, if you wanna test this thing and see if you can get a baby, maybe I could help get you all unwound till you pass out."

"You just want to fuck don't you?" Ivy deadpanned.

"Oh no, at this point I NEED to fuck." she said pointing at her hard on. "It feels like a part of me got coated in cement and isn't going soft."

Ivy blushed seeing it look bigger than before and let out a sigh. "Alright alright, but if we're gonna do this, I'm getting on top, last thing I need is you biting my neck to mark me." she said before going to fetch the chemical she modified from what harley brought her then put in a syringe before injecting herself.

"Oh fine." pouted Harley. "But you ow me a BJ. I'm eager to try that."

"You'll get it, now lay down on your back." Ivy said pushing Harley back to the bed.

Harley spread her legs out while letting her dick stand tall and proud while Ivy crawled over her stroking her shaft. "Ooh wow. This is definitely new."

"Just try not to get too excited or you'll make a big mess all over the bed." Ivy warned. 'My god its so hard.'

"S-Sorry Red, but damn is this somethin'." she jumped from the glove. "Holy cow."

"Do you have to sound so eager?"

"Hey it's not my fault, this things sensitive. Don't pretend you don't want it in you." Harley shot back. "Unless you're one of those freaky gals who likes getting all tangled up in tentacles and stuff."

"It does the job." replied Ivy without flinching as she reached down and gave the base a squeeze getting a yip out of the girl.

"Come on. Start sucking." whined Harley wagging her tail.

Ivy groaned before moving her mouth to the tip and licked the head. This made Harley jump with a louder yip while she kept rubbing around the shaft. 'After this she's probably gonna wanna do my ass next.'

"Ooh, oh wow!" moaned Harley with her tongue hanging out. "Now I get why guys love beatin' their meat." she took a hand and moved it to Ivy's head. "Come on Red, grip it harder."

Ivy squeezed harder while looking up at Harley using her other hand to rub her tit. "Like this?"

"Aw yeah Red, ooh, you definitely got the magic touch." moaned Harley while urging Ivy to take in more while her tail wagged faster.

'This isn't as bad as I thought it'd be.' thought the woman sliding more of her head over the cock while licking the tip. 'A bit more warm than I'd like, but still, not bad.'

"Yeah Red, suck that cock." urged Harley while gripping the sheets and tearing them slightly with her claws. "This is a million times better than hands!"

Ivy began moaning, sending vibrations through the cock.

"Oh fuck Red! I feel like I'm gonna pop any second!" Harley warned her friend.

Ivy pulled her head off it with Harley letting out a whimper. "Good call, last thing I need is getting this in my hair and taking a shower."

"Oh my god Red, that was something else." remarked the blonde staring at her dick. "Even if it looks like it's ready to blow."

"I thought it was hard before." Remarked Ivy. "You could cut glass with this thing."

"Ready to give this puppy a ride Red? Cause I really can't wait anymore."

"Let me just take off this costume you so rudely mangled."

Harley growled in impatience before grabbing Ivy and yanked her close with a yelp before tearing the costume to shreds from her body with the exception of her boots and gloves.

"Hey!" Ivy frowned at the girl. "At this rate I should try and get a giant spray bottle if you're gonna be that impatient."

"I'm sorry Red, but I just need to get off so bad."

"Then lay back and relax or I'll tie it up with a huge branch and let it sit there." Ivy warned.

Harley pouted and let go before leaning back on the bed. "Like this?"

"Yes, but just to be sure." Ivy waved her hand before several vines moved over and wrapped around the girl's wrists and legs. "Much better. That should hold you." she moved over to the dick and smirked before slowly rubbing her ass against the girth.

"Ngh, Red."

"This time you're gonna learn to wait until I say so, got it?" Ivy teased and rubbed Harley's tits.

"Ah!" she gasped while feeling Ivy's fingers dig into her breasts as she rubbed and kneaded them together with a grin.

"You're in dire need of some obedience training." purred Ivy rubbing her ass up and down the cock while giving Harley's nipples a pinch.

"EEP!" jumped Harley who groaned the more she felt Ivy's soft ass and her chest getting teased like this.

"This should teach you." Ivy licked her lips before leaning down and started sucking on one of the nipples while giving the other one a tug causing Harley to shout out in pleasure.

"OH FUCK RED!" Harley wailed out.

'Wonder if I should get her a collar. It would be kinky.' Ivy thought. She gave the nipple a little twist while grinding her ass against the dick with Harley whimpering. "Aw do you need to cum?"

"Fuck yes! Come on Red, put it in!" whined Harley with a pout.

Ivy moved her pussy over Harley's dick. She rubbed herself against the tip before slowly lowering herself down making both of them groan and Harley struggle against the vines.

"Oh god. Oh god!"

"Fuck it's huge!" moaned Ivy sliding over more with a bulge forming inside her pussy. "It'll probably make up for your lack of skill with it."

"Just start bouncing! This thing feels like it's on fire!" whined the hybrid.

Ivy chuckled and slowly moved up with a groan before sliding back down with both moaning out. "Oh my god its so thick."

"Your pussy is so tight it feels like it's ready to chop my dick off!" Harley remarked while whining.

"Try and endure it." moaned Ivy moving her hips up and down with gritted teeth.

"Ugh, ah, oh, holy jeez." grunted Harley with her tail wagging and her dick burning up the more the insides squeezed around her. "Oh my god, I'm cummin'!"

"Try to hold it in." moaned Ivy while reaching down to give the hybrid's chest a firm squeeze. "Wait for me."

"I can't! I'm gonna blow like a hose any second!" she grunted. "OH GOD!"

"Hold it in!" shouted Ivy.

Harley let out a loud growl before her wrists broke the branches and she slammed Ivy over her whole dick with the knot pushing in and making Ivy scream before the hot sperm started gushing inside. "Awwww! Oh fuck!"

"Ahhhhhh!" moaned Ivy feeling the sperm fill her cervix in seconds and seep into her womb with the rest making her belly slowly fill and seep out I of her pussy and over the dick. "Holy shit."

"Ah...ah….ah...woo, what a rush." panted Harley falling back and going cross eyed while Ivy panted and fell forward on the girl's chest.

"I don't think I can get off until the swelling goes down." remarked Ivy while shuddering with each load. "At least I can say I finally know what's so good about a creampie."

"Next time, you're on bottom. I think I'm getting an idea of how men think."

"Even Joker?"

"I said men. He doesn't count."

"Now that's my girl." she patted Harley on the cheek. "But next time, you go so primal on me, I'll make sure to get a new muzzle so you don't bite while your ramming me."

"I don't think Hyena's do that." remarked Harley while giving Ivy's cheek a lick. "Bud and Lou never did something like-Bud and Lou! I completely forgot! My babies!" she said sitting up.

"Woah there girl." spoke Ivy with a wince. "Neither of us are going anywhere until your not so little friend calms down."

"Gimme a minute to think of Commissioner Gordon in his boxers and it'll be down in no time." quipped Harley.

"I'm not sure if it's gonna be as simple as...oh...oh wow."

"Yeah, not a pretty image, especially with his age." Harley stuck her tongue out while they felt the knot slowly shrink.

"Oh god don't put it in my head."

"What about what you'd look like in one of those schoolgirl outfits? Now that's somethin' I wouldn't mind trying."

"Hey, at least let me get off before you get yourself hard again."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"You're still doing it!" shouted Ivy getting off as fast as she could when she felt the dick start getting hard again.

"Sorry, that time I was thinking of you in a spaghetti string bikini for a replacement to your costume." she chuckled while Ivy groaned and rubbed her face.

"Well if you keep this up we won't be able to go out and get your 'babies', unless you suddenly want to be a streaker and let everyone see your cock." Ivy remarked.

Harley blushed while we cut back over to the two hyenas trying out different clothes at the warehouse.

Bud was wearing a pair of blue pants with a white tuxedo jacket. Lou had on a pair of pink star shaped sunglasses with a yellow jacket with polka dots on it and a red undershirt with pants.

"Take those goofy things off." Bud said snatching the glasses off.

"Hey! I looked real good in those."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Only if they're to hide your ugly mug."

"Seen any good mirrors lately? Oops, I forgot, they all broke when you tried."

"Why you…" Bud snarled and attacked.

"Knock it off!" yelled the Joker as the two started rolling around on the floor. "You two need to be on peak condition for the heist."

"He started it." they pointed at each other.

"Ad I'm ending it." he glared. "Now you are gonna learn how to use the guns and get ready or I'll have to use your old leashes." the Joker stated. "But first, what do you think of the new suit?" he said pointing to the white outfit.

"I don't know, you getting ready for the heist or working part time at fantasy Island?" remarked Lou with Bud snickering.

"No you mangy mongrel!" he snapped. "I figured it was time to try out something else."

"Ain't you hear how it's already past labor day?" remarked Bud. "Honestly you'd look better bare foote in a tattered straight jacket."

"Oh please, I can make any color look good, but thanks for the compliment."

"No seriously yellow jacket, with purple sleeves, and and fingerless gloves, maybe grow your hair out."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Joker questioned loading a gun.

"You've gone with the same style for decades." Lou stated.

"You gotta liven things up every few years." remarked Bud. "I mean clown in a business suit is not funny. It's like a horrific crossbreed between fun and boredom. Kids look at you and they think 'is this guy gonna make balloon animal or make a business pitch?'"

He glared at them while Mo, Cur, and Lar were getting stuff in the van. "Oh really? Like I'm gonna take some comedic advice from two animals who use to have fleas. The suit is meant to be the whole joke. Look at me, I'm a clown, but I'm dressed like a fine uptight dork. I shouldn't even have to explain the punchline or else there-"

"Isn't a joke, we heard." they cut him off while rolling their eyes making him more annoyed.

"Just cause we was animals doesn't mean we didn't learn from what we seen." Bud said.

"You watch so many comedy shows we know more about comedy than you."

Joker scowled and nearly aimed the gun at them before Mo tapped his shoulder. "What?!"

"He ain't wrong boss. The joke is played out."

The Joker felt his eye twitched and pulled the man up with the gain aimed at his forehead making the henchmen go wide eyed and start sweating. "Do I need to go out and find some new help with this heist?"

"N-N-N-N-No boss, it's your schtick, go with whatever you want." he gulped. "I also had to tell ya we got the van all ready."

"Good." he smirked before pushing him away as he turned to Bud and Lou. "You heard him boys, it's time for your first heist."

They hopped in the vehicle before Joker tossed the hyenas a gun each.

"Now we won't be able to use a target range so I'll make this brief. You put the bullet inside, pull it back, aim, fire, and watch as they paint the wall red. And the floor, and ceiling, and maybe even each other."

Bud looked at the gun before aiming at a crate, fired repeatedly, and made a smiley face. "Like that?"

"You call that a smiley face? I could make a better one with my eyes closed." remarked Lou closing his eyes before holding the gun out without seeing it aimed at Lar.

"Ngah!" Lar yelled and dropped in a curled position to the floor before the gun was fired and made another face in the wall, with dimples.

"Not bad, but don't go wasting bullets, make sure they go nicely squared in the guard's heads if they step out of line." smirked Joker.

"Whatever you say."

It took a few minutes before the van slowly stopped in front of the bank.

"So what's the plan?" asked Bud to Joker. "You go in first with a box of roses that has a gun hidden in it?"

"Of course not." he frowned before glancing down at the box on the floorboard and nudged it under the seat with his foot whole Cur and Mo started slipping uniforms on. "Cur and Mo here are gonna go in and let them know they're here to drop something off for the head of the bank. Next Lar and you two follow me in, with hats of course, and let them know we're here to make a deposit, then bam! Lose the hats and start shooting in the air to get their attention. But here's the punchline, we're there to deposit a few rounds into their heads if they don't fork over the dough."

Bud and Lou shared a glance with raised eyebrows. "Uh...sure, whatever you say boss."

"But shouldn't we be worried about the tellers telling on us?"

"Of course not, we're going to make sure each one is covered so they can't go off and call Batsy. Now let's go."

All of them got out with Cur and Mo going in first while the others checked their guns, unaware of the pairs of eyes spotting them from an alley.

"What is Joker wearing?"

"Guess he forgot it's after labor day. What I'd like to know is who the guys with fur are?

"New hired help?"

"Naw. He'd never hire anyone unless they made him laugh."

"Focus you two." spoke a deeper tone. "We need to get ready to jump in. Regular bank robbing or not we have to keep every person inside from getting hurt."

"Right." the two said.

Inside the two goons walked over to one of the bank tellers with a box.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?"

"We got a delivery for the owner."

"Oh? What kind exactly?"

"None of your business nosy."

She raised an eyebrow while Mo slapped the back of Cur's head.

"He means the boss here don't want no one snooping, very hush hush, says he wanted it delivered straight to his office." Mo said to her being as charismatic as possible.

"Hmmm." she tapped her pen. "Alright, go up the stairs here and it'll be the last door on your left."

"Thank you ma'am." they lugged it up the stairs with a smirk while inside the office the bank owner was currently talking on the phone with commissioner Gordon regarding a payment plan.

"Delivery." Cur spoke.

"Uh? What delivery?" he asked through the door.

"Look buddy we got a package here to deliver and we need a signature." Mo spoke.

The man sighed. "Hang on Commissioner." he got up and walked over before opening the door and suddenly found it thrown at him which made him fall back and groan when he felt the weight of it pin him down. "W-What's in here? Bricks?"

"Coitainly, nuck nuck nuck." chuckled Cur.

"Listen up here, this place is gonna be having a little visit from our boss, and you just became one of his hostages." spoke Mo without noticing the phone still on. "You think you can keep an eye on him chuckles?"

"Of course, what do I look like, an idiot?"

"...is that a rhetorical question?"

With the others, they walked into the bank with their hats keeping their faces covered and went towards the center bank teller.

"Get ready boys." the Joker grinned while tapping the glass. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Well you see, me and my associates here came to make a little withdrawal." he said before tilting his hat up exposing his face before snapping his fingers.

"J-Joker?!" he gasped before the others started shooting bullets in the ceiling making anyone who heard instantly jump to the floor.

"Heh heh heh! Ahahahahaha!" the Joker laughed before pulling out his own gun. "Now about my withdrawal, I'd say all the money in the vault and in everyone's pockets should just about cover it. And if I see so much as one dye pack," he pointed his gun in the air and emptied half the clip in the ceiling. "Get it?"

The bank teller nodded before the gun was aimed at him.

"Come on now old geezer, I can't open it up myself, so you're gonna do it for us. Boys go ahead and 'help' these folk empty out their loot."

"You got it boss."

"What do we do if they move? Shoot?" asked Lou.

"If they start fighting back, don't wanna stane the suit with a gory mess." he replied before suddenly finding his gun knocked out of his hand with a batarang embedding in the wall. "What!?"

"Joker!" called Batman at the entrance with Batgirl and Robin at his sides.

"The dynamic trio, you got here faster than anticipated." he smirked while rubbing his hand. "Now I get to have my boys here get a little first hand training on how to shred a couple bats and birdbrain. Bud, Lou, sick 'em."

"You got it boss." spoke Bud before he and ran at them with Batman using his grappling hook to swing over them before they started to take swipes at Barbara and Dick.

"Woah!" Dick called out dodging another swipe. "Who are these guys?" hr asked and punched Lou in the face knocking his hat off.

"Woah, someone who could use a shave." replied Barbara who knocked Bud's hat off and went wide eyed seeing his face. "We might need a couple."

The Hyena's snarled at them showing their faces.

Seeing this made the people scream and cry out in terror.

"Oh my god." Batgirl spoke out.

"What? My good looks makin' ya speechless babe?" mocked Lou while Bud let out a growl and lunged at Robin who jumped over him and used his back to propel him away.

"Hey! Stand still you brat!"

"Joker, what have you done?" Batman questioned.

"Oh? What makes you think I did anything?" he laughed while dodging Batman's punches and tried pulling a knife out only for it to get knocked away and got a kick to the gut. He fell on his ass and held his stomach.

"I knew you were sick, but I never thought you'd go so far as to mess around with gene splicing." Batman walked over and pulled the clown up on his feet. "Talk, what made you think doing this to people was a good idea?"

The Joker smirked and started laughing. "Oh that's funny Batsy, you really think I'd go on and make just two of those boys? Please, if I could recreate it I would have done it for the three stooges, but no, I didn't make them. I don't even know how they got that way, I just woke up and they were like this. I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so I didn't question it."

Batman narrowed his eyes before crying out when he felt a sudden shock go through him with Joker's hand against his arm which made him let go and stumble while Joker held up a joy buzzer.

"Relax Batsy, after Bud and Loud over there are done with their little snacks, you'll be on the main course." he said with a dark tone. "Mo, Lar, how's it going with our withdrawal?"

"There's enough dough in here to make our own bakery." chuckled Lar as they stuffed money in large bags with Cur dragging the owner with his body all tied up.

"And no dye packs." added Mo.

"Good, make sure to keep an eye on that old fool Cu-" Joker was cut off when Batman punched him several times while we see Bud grab Robin by the ankle and start swinging him around.

"Hey Batboy? I think you lost this!" Bud yelled and tossed the boy at his mentor.

Batman turned and managed to catch Robin while Lou grabbed Batgirl's cape and started tugging on it.

"Let go!" she tugged on it while he smirked and tugged harder. "This isn't some chew toy!"

"Now Lou, you know better than to play with you food." called the Joker wagging his finger.

"Sorry boss." he got out before letting go as Barbara stumbled before he pulled out his gun and aimed it at her before shooting, but he forgot to aim causing it to hit one of the glass windows. "Whoops, my bad, let me try again."

The sound of sirens made them stop before joker frowned angrily.

"Oh phooey, and I was just having fun. Boys! Get the loot and let's get out of here!"

The stooges grabbed the baggs and raced out.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop!"

"Oh no you don't!" Robin pulled out a small pellet and chucked it at them at the entrance causing a smokescreen to pop up and made them stop before coughing as Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it before it opened up to reveal a wire that wrapped the three up together as they dropped the bags.

"You and your fancy toys!" Joker shouted before grabbing a gun and fired at the trio of heroes.

The three quickly jumped out of the way while the clown scowled.

"Bud! Lou! Rip the cables to shreds boys! We need to leave, now!"

"On it!" they ran over before stopping and started sniffing around the air.

"You smell that?"

"Yeah."

"What are you two doing? I said rip the cables not stand around smelling each other!"

"Smells like...vegetables?" bud scratched his head before a vine broke through the tiled floors.

"And...ma?" blinked Lou as the vine rose up and everyone there saw Poison Ivy riding on it along with a yellow furred humanoid hyena with bits of clothing over her body.

"Babies! Mama's back!" called out Harley with a grin while she jumped off and landed with ease, making the others, minus Bud and Lou, go wide eyed.

"That's…"

"Harley?" finished Robin with Batman silent and blown away, not that you could tell that much.

"Ma!" called out Bud and Lou before they ran over and tackled her before they started licking at her cheeks.

"Hahaha okay I'm happy to see you boys too, but now's not the time." she said before the cops pulled up.

"I got this." Ivy tossed out several seeds on the ground which began growing into vines that blocked the police from the entrance before part of the large stalk started growing out two smaller ones that lashed out and started wrapping around the Joker. "Now let's get out of here."

"Hey! Get this overgrown weed off me!" cried out the clown struggling as the stalk started moving back down the hole with Harley getting Bud and Lou to jump on it. "Don't let her take me away Batsy! HELP ME!"

Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at the vines, but he saw them get swatted aside while Ivy wagged her finger.

"Ah ah ah Batman, not today." she smirked. "This clown has something coming to him, and Harley here isn't gonna get her big moment ruined, tata." she waved and blew him a kiss.

"See ya Batsy!" waved Harley as the large stalk receded in the hole completely along with Joker while the vines at the entrance went down.

The team of heroes walked up to the hole and looked down at the tunnel.

(Later)

Joker grunted as he tugged at the vinces while rocking in the chair he was forced to sit at. "Let me go you crazy weed woman!"

"Oh stow it clown." remarked Ivy while Bud and Lou were getting their ears scratched by Harley. "You've had this coming for a while."

"Hey ma, I got a question." spoke Lou. "Did you do something with your hair? You seem a bit...different."

"Something with her...are you an idiot?" Bud remarked. "She's a hyena!"

"Oh yeah! I figured that was it." he smiled making Bud groan. "Love the new look, it seems better than your old one. I never got why you wear these clothes things, they feel too itchy and warm." Lou scratched himself for emphasis.

"A little bit, but with the right clothes you can look as hot as the sun. Just look at Red over there." she chuckled while Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you can continue the family reunion after you tie up this last loose end." she pointed to Joker.

"Oh right!" she perked up before standing and walked over while Joker tried smiling.

"Harley, be a deary and cut these vines off."

She smiled and crouched down before holding his cheeks. "Oh Mista J, you're really deluded if ya think I'm gonna be helping you get out of this one." her smile turned to a frown before she smacked him.

His face reeled back before turning and scowled at her before losing it when he saw her baring her teeth at him with a snarl.

"For too long have I had to put up with so much BULLSHIT from YOU!" she growled holding her hand up and making him look at her with her claws out. "Do you have any idea what that's like? I did everything you said only to get squat in return!"

He gulped. "N-Now now Harl, that's not completely true. Remember the time you and I went around Gotham to help paint it red? Literally?"

"Oh I remember, you left me alone covered head to toe in paint, holding the can and let the cops take me away." she huffed pushing him away and letting him fall back and land on his back. "It took you two weeks to spring me because you were trying to find some other gal to take my place. Well I'm done with you."

"Oh come on Harley, you don't really mean that."

"Actually Bobo, she does." spoke Ivy with her arms crossed. "She's moving on from you and your little 'relationship'." she used her plants and lifted him back up. "Especially since that goo you made her carry is the result of her new change, along with a few other things." she muttered the last part.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Tell me 'puddin', remember all the times when we actually did it and you thought you were more hung than Batsy?" asked Harley while idly looking at her nails while Poison Ivy's smirk grew.

"Yeah?"

"Well guess what? Before me and Red came in to grab you, I rocked her world, HARD." she said before pushing down her tattered pants.

Joker's eyes nearly bugged out of his head while Bud and Lou were unphased, only a little.

"Wow ma! You really did change." remarked Bud.

"Y..Y...You're a man now?!"

"No you idiot, she's now a hermaphrodite." spoke Ivy with a smirk. "She still has a vagina, but she also has a dick."

"And it's triple the size of your tiny pecker." laughed Harley. "How's that for ya Joker? Your old fan's got a bigger rod then you ever had. At least with Red I got her wet, with yours I barely got a trickle. In other words, you're less of a man than a woman."

"Damn, that things as big as an arm." remarked Lou.

"Does that make Red our ma too?" wondered Bud.

"We'll get back to that later sweeties." smiled Harley before grinning at the Joker and held up her claws. "But for now, I think it's time someone got fixed."

Joker's eyes widened and his pupils shrank before the claws came down. He let out an ear piercing scream making Ivery and the hyenas cover their ears while wincing, although Ivy thought in her head how she should have gotten a camera for this.

Bud shuddered and covered his groin. "The horror."

"Yikes, wouldn't wanna be him." grimaced Lou as the Joker continued to scream.

Harley pulled her claw back slowly and gave the clown a second to pant before swinging her other claw down and grinned sadistically as he hollered louder. "How's that for a laugh? You're whining like a little pussy and I just gave you a brand new one." she said before laughing.

Joker had tears of pain while looking at his mangled manhood with blood seeping out on the floor and scowled at her. "Y...You bitch! When I get out of here...I'm gonna carve out a brand new asshole for you and that flower fucking cunt!"

"Can I snap his neck now?" questioned Ivy.

"Come on Red, you really wanna make this creep go out like a light? Don't you want him to go out whimpering?" asked Harley who kept laughing. "I know you got special plants that could make even him cringe, so why not enjoy this while ya can?"

"Anything particular in mind?"

"Well, any kind of plants that can grow from the inside out of someone? Or maybe some spores that can make you chuckle until you croak?"

"I might have one or two."

"Then let's give him one. Bud, Lou, pay close attention, this is how mama deals with abusing assholes like the Joker here." she said as Ivy walked off to her work space.

"When I'm done, those two babies of yours are gonna be my new rugs." groaned Joker making the two hyenas frown.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Ivy said walking back over and threw a bucket of seeds on him making him shake his head while feeling some go down his throat. "Hope you like laughing Bozo, these seeds expel a gas similar to laughing gas to help keep animals too occupied, but with this much inside your system, I'd say they'll keep expelling enough gas to fill your lungs, or make you laugh so much you can't breath, we'll just have to wait and see." she grinned and tossed the bucket away.

He glared and tried struggling against the vines while inside the seeds started expelling the gas making him stop and start to grin before letting out a snicker and then chuckle which began to slowly grow. "Heheheheheheh. Bwahahaha!"

"Damn, those work fast." smiled Harley while sitting down and crossed her legs. "Got any popcorn?"

"Nope, sorry." Ivy said.

"Dang, I could go for a bite." chuckled Lou as the Joker laughed harder and struggled more in the vines. "Hey, this is actually making me laugh too."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Joker finding it hard to stop and breath as the gas inside kept on going making him try and wriggle his way towards the door.

"Think he'll make it?" Bud asked.

"My old chew toy says no." Lou said with a grin.

Joker started letting out a wheeze as he felt the air leaving him and getting more and more low.

"Think of it this way 'puddin', now you get to go out with a laugh." smirked Ivy. "Adieu."

The clown prince of crime let out one more laugh before slowly stopping as he went still with a smile and his mouth opened.

Harley walked over and put two fingers on his neck before shaking her head. "He's dead as a doornail." she said before letting out a sigh of relief. "You know, this kinda sucks."

"How so?"

"We should have gotten it on camera. Gotham might have given us a medal of honor." she chuckled while giving the Joker's head a kick. "Wooh! I never felt better in my whole life! Unless we could rocking the bed together, then this is a good close second."

"We could hang his body over city hall?" Ivy suggested.

"Or we could eat him." suggested Lou licking his lips.

"I don't know Lou, he might taste 'funny'." Bud jokes.

"And I wouldn't recommend it." spoke Ivy. "I never tested those seeds before so I don't know whether it's safe for another animal to eat since they might wind up inside you."

"You got a big freezer Red?"

"Of course, I need one for any new chemicals I steal to try and splice into new plants without them getting contaminated or mixed up."

"Good, get me a trash bag we'll stuff him in there and string him up on City Hall tomorrow."

"On it."

Later the two grunted and groaned as they struggled to get him in the freezer.

"Can't you get those two mutts to lend a hand?"

"Hey! I don't insult your plants so watch it with my babies."she said slamming on the body. "And for the last time. They. Are not. DOGS!" one last shove was enough to get the body in.

"Ok ok ok! No need to bite my head off." she said closing the door.

"Keep that up Red and I got something you can bite instead." Harley spoke and frowned.

"Just relax, I'll make it up to you later on, how's that sound?"

"...what did you have in mind?"

"Well, what if I let you do me doggystyle in the ass all night long?"

"Tempting." she grinned rubbing her chin while the hyenas looked around.

"So, does this mean we can stick around ma?" asked Lou.

"Well duh." she smiled. "You're living with me and Red now, who you can call mama."

"Seriously?" asked Ivy.

"Sweet!" they cheered.

"Who knows, one day we could get her in a gangbang." Harley whispered to the hyenas.

"Sweet! Uh...what's that?" Lou whispered to Bud.

"Something that will make the best day of your life seem like another average one."

"Oh! I still don't get it. But I'm excited to try."

(Epilogue)

"Harley!"

"Yeah Red?"

"Your little monsters are fighting again."

The girl sighed from the couch and got up before walking off. "Bud! Lou! What is it now!"

"Not those two." Ivy said opening the door to a bedroom. "I mean them."

Inside were a pair of young hyena hybrids fighting while rolling along the floor. One had blondish fur with some branches growing out of her back while the other one had red fur with some acorns growing from her arms.

"Okay you two, enough!" Harley shouted.

"But mom!"

"No buts." she crossed her arms. "Now one of you tell me what happened, and no fibbing."

"She broke my dolly." the hybrid with branches pointed at her sister.

"I said I was sorry but she didn't believe me." huffed the one with acorns.

"You never mean it when you say sorry!" shouted her sister.

"Yes I do!" the other growled.

"Kelly, stop." Harley warned. "Don't make me get your brothers in here to help you learn how to get along. Darcy, we'll steal a new Dolly for you later, so can you try to get along with your sister?"

"Oh...fine." Darcy said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Good girls." she smiled while ruffling their heads lightly. "Now play nice." she turned to the door and walked out of the room. "That'll keep 'em quiet for a while."

"It's going to be a nightmare when they're teenagers." sighed Poison Ivy while drinking some water. "I don't wanna even imagine what they'll do when it's their time of the month."

"I'm more worried they'll act the canecas me when it comes to guys."

"Not with how often you sock the Creeper everytime he finds us."

"Oh! That reminds me, you should really get more of those whipping willows around, I don't get how he gets by them all the time." Harley remarked. "Unless you want him in our bed too."

"Absolutely not. A hyena gangbang was crazy enough." remarked Ivy with a groan. "Next time Lou sticks with just my mouth, him going in my ass is way too rough."

"Still one hell of a night though." chuckled Harley. "I'm thinking maybe we really go all out with the foreplay tonight."

'Yeesh, I get her away from that madman and she winds up a nympho.' thought Ivy with a silent chuckle. 'Oh well, she gave me kids and we're both safe for now, so I guess it's better than nothing.'


	100. Ash and Mallow

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Ash and Mallow

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another fine day in Alola, a day that brought a smile to everyone's faces. However at the pokemon school two young trainers in particular weren't smiling. Ash and mallow.

The former was sweeping the classroom floor while the latter was cleaning the desks. Both had gotten detention after school for starting a fight that neither would talk about to the teachers or principal.

"You know this is all your fault." Mallow said.

"My fault? You attacked me." Ash countered.

"You were the one talking to Kiawe about how I'm a cum slut." she snapped while tossing a crumpled paper ball at him she found on the floor.

"Don't blame me. You're the one with the grass type pokemon."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her arms crossed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"The pokemon you chose at the age of 10 effects what a person is like in the sack. What they find kinky." he said with a shrug.

Her arms fell to her sides as she looked at him with a blank stare. "There is no way that's true."

"It is!" he said to her.

"Please, you probably never even seen a naked girl before. Let alone slept with one."

"I've slept with five girls." ash stated. "Two who started water types, two who started fire types and One who started with a dragon type."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Mallow said pointing at him.

"Okay." He said before walking to his backpack and opened a secret pocket in the back before holding up a bra. "This one belongs to May. Starting off with a fire type she liked it hot and steamy. Plus her pussy was like a furnes."

"That could be anyone's bra you took off a clothesline." Mallow waved looking away.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" he pulled out a purple bra. "This one belonged to Dawn, and with a water type she really liked banging in the water and got wet really easily, that why she always wore a skirt."

"Same thing as the first."

"Okay well how about these?" He said and pulled out a yellow bra with matching panties. "I got these from Iris. She was a total freak in bed being a dragon Type trainer. It would be easier to count the nights she wasn't all over me."

Mallow blushed before he pulled out a red bra.

"This was Misty's, same thing as Dawn, except she always went commando so it'd be easier for us. Whenever we were near any body of water, a lake, a river, or even a pond she was raring to go."

"Uh…." Mallow blinked and saw him pull out a frilly pair of bra and panties.

"And these? Serena's, boy she was a lot more rowdy when it came to sex than May, but her pussy wasn't as hot."

"Ok ok ok!" Mallow held her hands up. "I get it already, just put those away. So if whatever pokemon a person chooses effects how they are in bed then what about me?"

"Did you choose your Steeny back when it was a Bounsweet when you were ten?"

"Well yeah."

"Well then deep down you get turned on by semen and the possibility of getting pregnant."

Mallow's jaw dropped as she went pale. "Just where did you get these weird facts?"

"My old friend Brock." Ash replied. "He fell in love with almost every woman he saw. His dream is to one day be a pokemon breeder. So he knows his stuff."

"So you mean just because I'm a grass type trainer, I'm turned on by semen and wanna get knocked up? Well then what about electric types like you?"

"Well….I could tell you or… I could show you."he offered with a grin while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Huh?!" Mallow recoiled a little. "Wait… you mean…"

"Yup, right in here. Unless you're scared you won't be any good at it."

"Hey! I'll have you know I might be inexperienced but I've read up on a lot of kinky stuff in my free time." she huffed and puffed her cheeks before Ash walked up to her.

"Then let's put it to the test." he said and put his arms on her shoulders.

"Huh?" she let out as he pushed her back to the teachers desk. She blushed seeing him smirk and jumped when she felt one of his hands slide up her leg and put her hands on the desk.

"You're skin is so soft." he whispered while seeing her face and trailed his hand all around the bottom of her leg before moving it across her covered ass.

"Eek!" Mallow jumped at the contact.

"Oh? Is your butt your weak spot?" he asked and pulled her closer. "Want me to give it a rub?"

"I… I-I…."

"I know you're nervous" he said moving his other hand over her back. "but just try to relax."

"Easy for you to say." she muttered before gasping when his hand started rubbing her ass. The hand on her back moved to her chin before he closed in and pressed his lips to hers. She turned bright red while feeling his hand give her butt a squeeze which made her jump. 'Oh my gosh. My first kiss.'

'I love trying out virgins.' thought Ash as he reached for the bow holding up her overalls. He slowly pulled it loose and started to push his tongue against her lips insisting entrance.

Mallow's lips slowly parted before his tongue entered. 'Oh wow… this is way better than reading about it.'

'I'm gonna make her scream my name before we get out of here.' he thought and started pushing down her overalls. He kept licking around the inside of her mouth while moving his free hand up to give her breast a squeeze through her shirt before she pushed him away.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Ash questioned.

"I'm just... a little nervous."

"Well I'd be surprised if you weren't." Ash chuckled. "Here let me help." he hoisted her up and set her down on the desk. "Honestly you sound like Misty when we first did it." he looked down and got a good look at her panties before raising her eyebrow. "Even your panties are green?"

She blushed and crossed her legs. "T-They matched my hair."

"Don't get all worked up." he said taking off her shoes. "Although, I think pink would look even cuter on you." he said before sliding the overalls off. He held her legs open and smiled while feeling his pants getting tight.

"What are you doing?" she asked before seeing him lean down near her panties and went wide eyed before letting out a squeak when she felt his tongue slowly drag across her spot. "Hah! Oh! A-Ash!"

"Relax, I'm just giving you a taste of what you're gonna feel." he said before looking down at her spot. "Speaking of taste…" he moved her panties out of the way and licked her slit.

"EEP!" a chill went up her back. She jumped with the next lick making her grip the desk and feel a tingle go up her spine.

"Hmm not bad." Ash remarked before moving his tongue over her clit causing her to jump with a loud squeak. "Easy there, we don't want anyone walking in and seeing this." he said to her before returning to licking her pussy.

Mallow moaned from the tongue and embarrassed at the mental image. She then felt him close her legs and pulled her panties off.

"Another addition to my collection." he smiled while spinning them around his finger.

"Hey! Don't just take a girls panties." she frowned while covering her groin with a bright blush.

"But then it won't feel as special when I take your cherry. Besides when I'm done you'll be giving them to me anyway." he chuckled while flinging the pair on his backpack. "Now let's get a closer look at that flower."

"Hold it mister. Not another move until you start undressing too. I'm feeling really insecure hear."

"Oh! Right, I completely forgot for a sec." he chuckled and scratched the back of his head while Mallow puffed her cheeks.

"Just do it or you can forget it." she said turning her head with her nose up in the air.

"Ok ok, no need to act like Iris." he said and took off his hat and she glanced back at him. He started taking his shirt off and then followed by his pants with the bulge looking bigger with just his underwear on.

"Oh wow." she spoke up seeing the size while feeling her body getting warm. 'That thing is going to be in me?'

Ash reached down and slid the underwear off before sighing as his dick stood fully hard. "Much better. "What do you think Mallow? And it's not even all the way up."

"Say what?" Mallow gawked

"This is only half mast for me. It's a grower." he chuckled while moving back over to her. "So, feeling a little less embarrassed now? Cause it's your turn." Ash said.

She sighed and grabbed her shirt before she pulled it off and showed her bra which matched her panties and hair.

"Nice rack." he complimented reaching out to give both a rub making her gasp. "I'd say about...May's size. Smaller than Iris but still a good size."

"H-Hey! Don't go judging me by their standards."

"It was more of a compliment." he defended before brushing his fingers across her nipples.

"Gah!" she cried out. "E-Easy with those."

"Aw, I'm just having a little fun." shrugged Ash. He slowly rubbed them with two fingers each before lifting her off the desk and set her down on her knees. "Okay time to return the favor."

"What favor?" she questioned and blinked.

"Well I licked your pussy so…" he pointed down to his dick.

"Huh?! You want me to put _that_ in my mouth?!"

"Of course, it IS called a blowjob after all. It's more common than you think. Besides it's only fair."

"But, that thing's huge!"

"Yeah Dawn was the same." he moved it closer and nudged it against her cheek. "Come on, it won't hurt. Besides you might like try it if you try."

"But-" she said before he pushed the tip in her mouth making her go wide eyed while he held her head.

"Come on, give the tip a little lick." he said. "Pretend it's an Ice Pop."

She frowned at him while feeling her lips widen from the size alone before she started moving her tongue against the tip. She grimaced at the position and taste while trying to stick it out.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." spoke Ash with a sigh feeling the tongue while moving his fingers through her hair. "Well I'll give you this, you have the softest hair of the others I've banged.l."

'Well at least he's letting me take my time.' she thought still licking his dick. She started to slide more in her mouth while swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Atta girl, now you're getting it." he groaned while rubbing her head. "Now relax your throat."

'I'm trying, but it's harder than it looks.' she thought before he started thrusting. She let out a moan feeling her mouth really widen while he grunted and held onto her head.

"Oh yeah this is great." he smiled feeling her moist and wet mouth. "I better be careful, when you taste my sperm you'll probably turn into someone else."

'Oh yeah right.' she rolled her eyes. 'The day that happens is the day he does this to pokemon.'

(In another universe)

"Achoo!" sneezed another Ash who rubbed his nose while rubbing Fennekin's belly who seemed eager for it. "Huh, must be allergies."

(Back to the present)

Ash moved his hips back and pushed back in Mallow's mouth whose cheeks puffed out when it rubbed against the inside of her mouth. "Man I wonder if all Alola girls are this good at giving head."

'Wait, did he already do this with someone around here? Like Lillie or Lana?!' she wondered before he started moving faster. She gagged feeling it stuff her mouth and held onto his hips while her tongue touched something bitter near the tip. 'What is that?'

"Get ready Mallow, that's my precum." he said before she felt her heart hammer in her chest. "Give it a real long lick."

'What's going on...the taste...it's not that bad anymore.' Mallow thought in surprise while relaxing from the thrusts.

"Woah, what happened? Your throat seems more relaxed." Ash stated.

She didn't answer and just kept on licking with his thrusts. She moaned out and took in more and more.

'Heh, called it.' He thought with a grin and tilted his head back with one hand on top of her head. "Keep it up Mallow, don't be afraid to really suck on it." he said thrusting harder making her gag on his dick.

'Easy there! I don't wanna choke on this.' she thought while licking.

"How's my precum taste? Getting a little woozy yet?" he asked her before groaning. "Im gonna a cum. Unless you wanna swallow it you should pull back."

Mallow let that sink in and was tempted to, but found herself keeping her mouth over it and even sucked him off harder.

"Ok, then don't spill a drop!" he groaned before his cock started twitching. He gripped her head before he felt his sperm start gushing out and filled her mouth lighting her taste buds on fire.

'Oh Arceus! It's so salty! But its soooo good.' she thought eagerly swallowing every drop. She held onto Ash's waist while not seeing the wet spot on the floor the more she drank the seed.

"Oh Archeas. None of the other girls ever swallowed." he grunted while rubbing her head.

She slowly slowly slid of his dick to savor the flavor. She shuddered while swishing it around and felt her body burning up. "Holy, Tauros." she spoke.

"So, what did you think?" he asked and helped her off the floor.

"It was...it was…"

"Was what?"

"Amazing!" she said and hugged him.

"Heh, see? I told you you'd love the taste." he remarked to her. "Feeling a little more laid back now?"

"Oh absolutely." she grinned. "I think I'm ready to go all the way."

"Okay, well then down on the desk and spread your legs." he instructed.

She moved back on it and did what he said while finally noticing how much wet her spot was. "Oh man."

"I know what'll really help with getting it in." he said standing between her legs. He held his dick up and rubbed it across the opening getting a gasp out of her. "Brace yourself. The first time always hurts." he said parting her pussy and put the tip to her entrance.

Mallow gulped and let out a moan when she started to feel Ash push against her hole.

"Get ready." he said before he entered her, breaking her hymen.

"AHHH-!" she screamed before Ash covered her mouth.

"Not so loud." he whispered while using his free hand to squeeze and knead one of her breasts. "Today you are a woman."

'It hurts! Damn it why didn't I brace myself?!' she though slightly whimpering.

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not gonna move until the pain leaves." he said running a hand over her stomach. "Just nod your head when it does."

"O-Okay." she spoke while gripping the desk and digging into the wood. She took deep breaths and let the pain ware down before nodding. "You can move, just do it slowly."

"Okay then." he said and held her waist before moving slowly back. He felt the insides tighten and pushed back in getting a moan out of her. "Ugh yeah that feels good."

"Ah!" she moaned while he started to move in and out in a rhythm until the pain was completely gone. "Ash! Aw yes! Yes!"

"Mallow! You're snug and so tight! I knew you were secretly wanting every drop of sperm I had." he grunted before moving his hands to her legs. And held them open "You wanted to know what trainers who choose electric types are like right?"

"Yes!" she moaned.

Ash grinned before he started moving his hips faster and faster until it reached the point Mallow felt she was being fucked by a machine.

"OH FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Mallow arched her back and and her eyes rolled up into her skull.

"When you pick an electric type you develop plenty of stamina to go on and on. Its makes it way easier to fuck your partner silly." he grunted while leaning down and flicked his tongue against her nipple.

"Ah! Hah! Oh fuck! Yes right there!" she moaned while feeling her pussy burn with each thrust.

"What say we try a few other positions?" he said slowing down.

"L-Like what?" she moaned before as rolled her on her side and moved one of her feet over his shoulder with the other planted on the floor before ramming her pussy. "Oh Arceus yes! Ah! Uh! Fuck yes! Hah ah!"

"How's my dick feel Mallow?" he asked holding her thigh as he kept up the pace with his thrusts. "Ngh! Do you like it deep in your pussy?"

"I love it!"

"Need me to really get in there?" he asked devilishly.

"Yes! As deep as it can go!"

He pulled back with just the tip in then covered her mouth with his hand before slamming all of it and repeated it with the dick breaching her cervix.

"MMMMMMMHHHHHHH!" moaned Mallow biting her lip and feeling her brain turn to mush.

"I'm so deep now," he groaned "If I came in you at this point you could get pregnant with my baby."

Imagining that made her squeeze the dick more and feel like she was in ecstasy. 'Oh good Archeas!'

"Oh damn your pussy's squeezing my dick like a vice." he grunted trying to keep up. "Sounds to me like you don't mind having a bun in the oven." he spoke moving faster.

"Oh Arceus! Give me all you got! I want it so bad!"

"Ok, you asked for it!" he said and leaned over her while he plowed her before gritting his teeth with his cock twitching again. "I'm cumming!" he hilted himself balls deep as he released his seed.

"AHHHHHHH!" she cried out as everything went white.

"Take it all you slut!" he groaned pumping a few more times to empty his sack into her.

"ASSSSSSH!"

Moments later the two lay limp on the desk. Both panted while covered in sweat and Mallow's legs twitched.

"Damn Mallow, you're incredible." he smiled while patting her head as she had a glazed look on her face. He collected her clothes and cleaned her up before redressing her. "You probably feel like a pastry, don't ya?"

"Y-Yeah." she nodded while shuddering when she felt some sperm drip out down her shorts. "Huh? Hold on." she patted her hips before looking at Ash suspiciously.

"What?" he shrugged with a sly grin.

"You're not going to give those panties back are you?"

"What? I don't deserve a souvenir for making you a woman?" he said holding her panties up.

She sighed and rubbed her head. "If I let you keep them are you gonna try and take anymore if we do this again?"

"Nah, ones pair is enough." he smiled while putting it in his bag. "Then again, if you get a new pair like lace or frilly, I might be tempted."

"Cool your jets." she huffed making him chuckle. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Trust me, I once did it with Dawn in our tent while Brock was sleeping right next to us, so this isn't that risky." he said to her while adding the newest addition to his collection in his backpack before getting dressed.

"I just hope no one heard us." sighed Mallow.

"That's your only worry?" he asked while the camera pans to the door where a figure moved away from the crack in the door. "Relax, we were as quiet as a Dedenne. But you may want to get some contraceptives."


	101. Female M'arrillians and Tom

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female M'arrillians and Tom

Series: Chaotic

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Chaotic-

"I'm telling you Sarah, M'arrillians don't have any females."

"And I'm saying they obviously do. No matter what species exists, there's always a female somewhere."

"Except for snails." spoke Kaz. "They can actually reproduce with each other since they all have the same organs."

She frowned. "Anyway, look Payton, the M'arrillians have females, they just don't...appear often."

"Or their nonexistent like a Mipedian's fur." He joked.

"Honestly I don't get what's the big deal." spoke Tom. "I mean, for one, what brought this on?"

"A certain player who I hate." Spoke Kaz pointing to Krystella. "Told me that she heard from another player who told him that M'arrillians have no females because they're into each other. They called bull on that and she told the second guy that it's just stupid, and then she told me that they told her that….they might make porn on this if they find out about it by the end of the month."

"Oh please, like anyone would make porn about chaotic creatures." Peyton waved off. "That's like saying players become Intress or Takinom just to rub their own chests."

Tom and Kaz looked away at that point.

"Anyway, M'arrillians might just be a male on male kinda tribe."

"Well unless one of you wants to walk up and ask 'Hey, do you have any woman' without being attacked or mind controlled, this discussion won't go anywhere." remarked Kaz.

"Well if one of us goes into the Deep Mines I'd say it's worth the risk." spoke Tom.

All three of them looked at him like he was a creature masquerading as a human.

"What?"

"Are you loco?!"

"Tom you can't be serious!" Sarah frowned.

"Well a little, but think about it. If we found them we'd go down in chaotic history for having super rare cards, plus it'll make things easier to understand about the tribe."

"I don't know." Kaz said. "It might end badly."

"Even worse if they find you." Sarah groaned. "And do you really want to be the first human to be a M'arrillian mind slave?"

"Well did you wanna be the first player to have the perfect chance to scan the danian queen only to mess up?"

"Hey! That's not part of the discussion Tom!"

"See? If you didn't wanna be that, then let me make this clear. I DO wanna be the first player to find out if they really have women, who's with me?"

They didn't raise their hands.

"Oh come on guys! This is the biggest adventure in history!"

"I'd rather kiss Van Bloot's ass." Kaz shivered.

"I'd rather try to ask a war beast out on a date." shuddered Peyton.

"And I'd rather let a Damian parasite eat me then go into those mines."

"And I rather kiss Intress on the lips!" Called out a random player that walked by. "What? I thought it was a contest?"

Tom rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine, but if I come back with some ultra rare scans, don't say I didn't offer you to come with."

They waved him goodbye as Tom walked off. 'Well he's going to be missed.'

(Later)

-Perim, Doors of the Deep Mines-

Tom gulped looking at the door and looked at his scanner. "Who am I kidding? Even if I tried something this suicidal I wouldn't get in without the ones to open it up. And the last thing I want is go down in history as the dork who freed the M'arrillians."

As he looked at the doors, he noticed it was sealed by fire and earth mugic, all except for a tiny crack about the size of a human near the right side of the doors. He slowly walked towards it cautiously.

'I hope I'm not going to die.' He thought before looking inside and noticed a very cool breeze coming from it along with fluorescent lights. 'Ok, maybe I can just slip in and not get noticed. I just hope I'm not throwing away my life.'

He moved inside and noticed that….

"Ahhh!"

It was a bottomless pit.

He found himself going down while letting go of his scanner and looked around. "Damn it! I screwed up big time!"

(A few long minutes later)

Tom screamed as he fell deeper and deeper into the pit, all the while noticing it was getting lighter and lighter with fluorescent lights. "This is it! This is where I'm gonna crash and die!"

SPLASH!

But it wasn't a crash like he expected, but a large splash into a large body of greenish blue water. All around the liquid were several unknown plants and animals that looked almost like jellyfish/kelp hybrids.

He coughed and shook his head while blinking. "Wait, I'm alive? I'm alive!"

A small jellyfish with long eyes looked at him while floating by him.

"That's kind of creepy." He said before noticing that there wasn't any land, like at all. He looked all around and saw nothing but water with no rock or earth, just lights around under the surface or floating. "So this is what it's like behind the gate? This place could make the ocean look small."

Some water ripples formed as a large eel like creature with no eyes and long spikes moved around him and hissed at him, showing the human it's long needle like mouth.

Tom gulped and kept his eyes on it. "Um...nice eel, good eel."

It hissed again before swimming off, revealing it had a second head where the tail was.

" **Sssss.** "

Tom tugged at his collar and started to swim a little bit away. "Ok, forget what I said, I gotta find my scanner and get back." he looked around at the water and facepalmed. "It probably fell in and sunk to the bottom, if I try to dive down who knows if I'll even be able to see the bottom, if there is one."

That was when he heard something familiar in the distance.

'Wait! That's my scanner! But why is it scanning right now?' he thought before paddling towards the sound.

As he swam, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching from the deep.

(Hours later)

'Gah! It's like an endless pool, but worse!' Tom thought while getting very tired of seeing water and sea life. He tried to keep from stopping or else he'd sink down from lack of strength. 'If I get back I'm gonna pork out like Peyton, I could use a hotdog.'

That was when he heard some splashing behind him. He whirled around and saw a ripple, but nothing else.

Splash.

Tom turned around and saw nothing. 'Ok, now I'm getting scared.'

"Hello." Spoke a voice from somewhere in the area.

He whirled around, now in fear, and gulped before glancing at the water. 'Crap, I'm too tired to go any further, I'm gonna be fish food.'

Splash.

"Are you lost?" It said again while more splashes was heard, even closer to the human then before.

Tom gulped before feeling something rub against his legs. He stiffened up and felt his legs wouldn't move since they had been submerged and the cold was getting to him making his teeth chatter.

"Or are you here to die?" The voice asked again before a long tentacle grabbed him tightly and he was quickly submerged into the water.

Tom went wide eyed as he was quickly spirited away down into the abyss as the tentacle moved deeper and deeper before making a sharp right and entered a glowing cave at the very bottom of a great ledge leading to a tube of lava at the very bottom. 'Oh shit! I'm really gonna die!'

It moved faster and faster until it moved upwards from inside and Tom came outside of the water and coughed while looking around to see he was in some kind of underwater cave with a musky smell around. Not only that, but it was kind of dark, like pitch black except for some red lights making an outline of a very large creature.

"Mmm, what to do with you?" It said again while the glow dimmed a little. "Should I drown you repeatedly or just rip off your head? Decisions decisions."

Tom gulped. "Um...w-who are you?"

The glow increased as a very massive woman with a large eel like tail with sharp spikes, pure green skin, with black tentacles around the waist, a large ass and G cup breasts, long scaly arms with long nails, a almost human like face with long needle like teeth, eight red eyes, and kelp like hair that looked unkempt and covered in old bones appeared. "A'Agrim, queen of the M'arrillians and the leader of the Mermi'lds sect."

His eyes widened while gulping and felt nervous. 'Holy crap! There really are female M'arrillians, and I'm about to become her dinner!'

She moved him closer to her face. "And who are you? You don't look like any creature I've seen in my lifetime."

"I...I'm...Tom."

"Tom, what a odd name for a tribe that I used for labor." She spoke while said human could smell the bad breath. "Now, tell me, did my foolish husband send you to assassinate me?"

"N-No." he coughed while trying to keep cool. "Uh, I'm not actually from a tribe, your highness."

She raised two of her eyebrows. "Oh? And what are you then?"

"A-A human."

"...what is a human?"

"Well, we're kinda like...hairless apes in a way." he tried explaining. "We don't exactly live here in Perim."

A'Agrim looked lost. "Then are you from the spiritlands?"

"No, but another world."

"..." she cracked her neck. "Such a statement child, but I can smell your fear and it's repugnant."

'Crap!'

"But," She said while chuckling a little. "I'll just let an assembly of the Mermi'lds decide your fate."

"Wait huh?!" Tom said before A'Agrim made a loud scream that sounded like a wolfs call mixed with a shrill seabirds. He covered his ears, which didn't do much while feeling his head shake from the vibrations.

She finished as several large figures appeared from the pool, each one with the same body type and size, but each one very different in terms of animal mix and asset sizes. "Welcome my sisters."

"A'Agrim, why have you called for us?" Spoke one with shark like teeth, ten eyes, a H cup chest and tiny ass, and a very long snake like tail.

"D'Dshar, we have a visitor." She said while showing them the human.

"Oh? Is it an Overworlder?" asked one with angler fish like teeth with four eyes, a D cup chest, large ass, and matching tail with a lure dangling from her head. "I'm starving for a snack."

"No it's not S'Suell." Spoke a woman with eel like teeth, six eyes, a very large ass, a C cup chest and a long squid like appendages on her back. "It's an Underworlder, the spiciest morsel in the world."

"Ooh, me first!" spoke a woman who actually resembled a pink glowing jellyfish with ten tentacles and a small mouth in the front that opened sideways with jagged teeth inside, with a very high I cup chest and large ass. "I'm aching to sink my teeth in something meaty."

"Flot'sa, Cor'era." Frowned A'Agrim. "We aren't here to eat him, but to figure out if his story is true."

"What story?" D'Dshar asked.

"That he's from another world, and is called a human." She spoke while Tom felt very scared before seeing his scanner was in between the jellyfish girl's cleavage.

'Aw come on! Why did it have to end up there of all places?'

"What is a...hu-min?" asked Flot'sa.

"Some kind of ape, with no hair."

Cor'era moved closer while her jellyfish tentacles moved over his face. "He looks more like a Danian, but with moss on its head."

"No it looks like a Mipedian." D'Dshar spoke coldly. "And I hate them for tasting like shit."

"So who gets what parts?" asked Flot'sa.

"I'll take his head." S'Suell smirked.

"I'll take his arms." D'Dshar said licking her long tongue.

"I'll take his legs." Cor'era giggled evilly.

"And I'm going to eat his...um do hu-mans even have dicks?" Flot'sa asked confused. "I know Overworlds have good roasted dicks but I don't know about this one."

A'Agrim frowned before slapping them with her other tentacles. "We aren't going to eat him until we decide if he's a danger to the Mermi'lds sect or not!"

"Ow!"

Tom gulped. "Mermi'lds?"

She looked at him. "The female side of the M'arrillians, and those that believe in staying behind the gates instead of conquering the world."

"And we are the healers and tacticians." D'Dshar sighed. "Before A'Agrim's husband decided to cast us away because he thought males were better than females, sexist eel."

"Wait." Tom shook his head. "So you mean he separated the whole tribe based solely on genders?"

They all deadpanned at him. "Yes."

"But I ripped his dick off." Giggled Cor'era. "I was his chief assassin before he got sexist so….he he he~"

Tom shivered at her tone. "Uh...well if you think that's bad, then you probably heard about them trying to invade Perim, right?"

"They did?" S'Suell asked. "So that's why the males aren't here."

"I thought they left because of the lack of interest in us." Said Flot'sa with a sigh. "Oh well, their loss."

"Um girls?" Tom said. "I remember that the tribes kinda ended the leader in battle."

A'Agrim chuckled a little before laughing wildly. "Oh thank the gods! That bastard's dead! Ha ha ha!"

"Finally! I thought he would never go away."

"I feel like eating till I drop dead!"

"Yes yes yes!"

"He's stone dead!"

"Yahoo!"

"But hang on a sec." spoke Tom. "The M'arrillians were sent back behind the doors, so shouldn't that mean they're somewhere around this huge ocean?"

All five deadpanned at him. "No, they live above."

"Huh?"

A'Agrim shook her head. "When my now dead husband cast us down he, he took the Kingdom of the Sea while we took the Abyss of No Return."

"And they don't come down here because they don't want to get their mugic and energy zapped away." Cor'era giggled. "After all, this is a mugic dead zone where the corpses are dropped."

He paled hearing that. "Um, I hate to ask this, but do you think...you could...hand me my scanner?" he asked pointing to Cor'era chest.

She blinked at noticed the thing. "Oh this, I thought it was a pretty stone. But what's a scanner?"

"It's what I used to end up here."

"...huh?"

"So you're a mugician?" Asked D'Dshar.

"Uh, not really. It's a machine I used to teleport to the gates before I wound up in the water, but then got dragged in here."

A'Agrim blinked. "A machine that can teleport? That sounds…..lame."

"Can it teleport food?" Asked Flot'sa with a grin. "Or maybe us?"

"Um...no."

They groaned.

"Then what's it good for?!" snapped S'Suell.

"Well, it can help me scan creatures, locations, battlegear, and mugic so I can use them in a drome battle."

They looked at him confused while Cor'era just cocked her head.

"It's complicated."

"Can we eat him now?" Asked D'Dshar. "I'm starving here."

"No, I want to hear more." A'Agrim narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, how do you 'scan' a creature? Show me."

"If I can have my scanner back."

"And if we do you're going to leave right?" Flot'sa asked with a frown.

"Uh, well I COULD, but-"

A'Agrim glared at him while squeezing him tightly. "Don't even try it child."

"Gah!" he groaned from the move and grabbed it. "W-Wait!"

She stopped squeezing and glared. "What?"

He took a deep breath. "Look, eventually I gotta go back, but what if I offered up something to you, to all of you?"

"Is it food?" Asked S'Suell with a deliberately long lick.

"No, something better. If you got scanned I could...show everyone just how tough you all are." he smiled. "I mean, you all must be incredibly powerful, right?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

"Then let me scan you girls and then once I'm done giving you good praises, I'll come back to tell you."

"Can you show us the events?" Asked Cor'era. "Like mugic that makes one able to see far away events?"

"Sorry, my scanner can't record the battle."

"...then you can go." A'Agrim said. "But if you don't do your end of the bargain we'll get out of here and hunt you down like a wild animal."

"Here here." The other four said at once.

Tom gulped as Cor'era moved towards him with her chest against his face.

"Here you go, just don't go getting any ideas." She said with a dark giggle.

He blushed at the size of them before slowly reaching out, grabbed his scanner, and plucked it out.

Zisssssss!

He scanned each one as some of them kind of posed in sexy positions. He blushed before viewing their powers and strengths. 'Oh god….they're powerhouses! Literal powerhouses on par with a War Beast!'

"And if you happen to keep true to your word, I will summon my other sisters." spoke A'Agrim.

"Wait, there's even more of you?"

"About two million of them in total." S'Suell smirked. "Trust me, it gets crowded here on special occasions."

"Like eating armies." D'Dshar grinned.

"T...Two...million?" he blinked. 'Holy shit! If the other M'arrillians weren't such jerks they would have conquered Perim in no time.'

"So did you get my sexy side?" Asked Cor'era with a giggle. "Or did you just check out my chest again?"

Tom blushed red. "Uh, I think that's everyone, thanks."

"Just remember, give us glory or we'll be there to rip you apart." A'Agrim glared in pure coldness.

He nodded in fear before scanning the location. He hit the button before porting out of there and sighed with relief. "Oh thank god, that was WAY too close."

(Some time later)

-Chaotic-

"Say what?!" spoke Kaz with Sarah wide eyed and Peyton dropping his nachos.

"Yup, look for yourself." he smirked holding his scanner out while sliding through the scans. "Five female M'arrillians."

"B-But that's not….not possible!" Sarah said in shock.

"Well meet A'Agrim, the queen of the Mermi'lds and M'arrillians, D'Dshar, high general of the abyss, S'Suell, the healer of the dead, Flot'sa, the high mugican of water, and Cor'era, the assassin of madness."

"Five of them, you actually have five M'arrillians." muttered Kaz rubbing his eyes. "But...how?"

"I told you." Tom said. "I made a deal with them."

"I didn't hear." Peyton said while trying not to faint.

"If I scan them and win glory for them, they wouldn't come after me to eat me. And if I do get them glory, they will let me scan all two million of their 'sisters'."

They went wide eyed hearing that.

"And you thought it was a bad idea." he smirked.

"Two million?! Tom that's crazy!" Kaz yelled.

He shrugged. "So want to battle?"

"Hang on, let's make it a bet first." spoke Sarah with a smirk. "If I beat you, then you gotta give me two of those scans."

"If you win." he smirked. "I'll even make it easier on you. If you can manage to beat just one of them, I'll do it."

"Deal!"

Kaz and Peyton blinked before jumping on the bandwagon as well. "Sign us up!"

Tom smirked again. 'This is going to be easy.'

(Later)

"Holy cow dude." groaned Peyton laying his head on the table. "That was insane."

"Yeah, and that Cor'era was….crazy." Kaz groaned.

"And huge." Muttered Sarah in annoyance. "In fact, from those pics make them all look huge."

"Because they are huge." Tom smirked. "Like even bigger than a War Beast, and on par with them too."

"I hate you right now." Kaz glared.

"Hey, don't blame me, I was the one who earned them by risking my life."

"Tell me that Cor'era is the weakest." Sarah sighed.

"Nope, actually the second strongest. That honor would go to S'Suell."

"Dude, you gotta show us how you found them." spoke Peyton. "If we could get scans of them, AND of their sisters, we'd literally be legends around here!"

"I'm not sure that'll work." he rubbed the back of his head. "They might go on and get you ready for the grill before letting you do that."

They shivered at that.

"But I can ask if you can come next time. Just two words of warning, one, look down, and two, avoid the tentacles." he stood up and walked off. "See ya around, I gotta tell them how it went."

(Later)

-Abyss of No Return-

Tom swam around and cleared his throat. "Um, girls? Can you hear me? I'm back."

Some tentacles appeared as said girls appeared from the deep.

"Hello again human." A'Agrim spoke. "Have you come to die?"

"Of course not." he backed up slightly. "I came to tell you about the match, remember?"

"Oh right." D'Dshar said. "So how did it go?"

"I won, with Cor'era."

Said girl giggled evilly. "Yes! I'm the best he he he." She then moved closer to him. "And did you kill them all? Leave nothing left but their bones?"

"Well, the matches don't work like that. We just become creatures and battle till only one is left, but we come out of it still alive."

"...so you copped a feel of my chest?" She said with a very cold giggle.

"W-What no!"

She smiled before patting his head. "Good child."

That's when a few screams were heard and three familar friends landed on Flot'sa's, S'Suell's and D'Dshar's chests.

"Ow…" groaned Kaz.

"I'm never doing that again." Sarah groaned.

"Um why aren't we dead?" Peyton asked confused.

"Finally, food." grinned Cor'era.

"Ah! No those are my friends!" Tom yelled out.

"But they look so tasty."

"And are on our breasts." Frowned D'Dshar, Flot'sa and S'Suell in anger.

The three went wide eyed before they got pulled up by the tentacles which started squeezing.

"You are dead." Frowned A'Agrim while squeezing tighter.

"Ah guys!" Tom paled before looking at the queen. "Your majesty! Don't kill them!"

"Why? They are trespassing on the Mermi'lds territory."

"They didn't know any better, they probably just followed me here."

"Yeah." Gasped Peyton. "We just ow! Followed him!"

"I'll have the female." Giggled Cor'era. "She might have some breast meat and I enjoy that kind of meat, he he he."

Sarah paled.

"I swear your majesty, they're good people, please let them go."

A'Agrim looked him in the eyes. "Very well, but," she grabbed him tightly with her right hand. "I want compensation for this...transgression."

"Here here." The other four said in agreement while looking at the humans with hungry eyes.

"Um, what kind are we talking?"

She moved much closer to him and whispered. "A few days worth of seed, if you're into that kind of thing human."

He went wide eyed and gaped at her. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, but not with just me." She eyed the others. "I hope you can last until all two million of us are satisfied, or else."

"B-But that's impossible! I'll die before getting close to that many!"

"You forget that S'Suell is a healer." She frowned. "Now do you agree to my terms human?"

He gulped and looked at his friends before sighing. "Alright, just let them go first."

A'Agrim nodded. "Let them go."

D'Dshar, Flot'sa and S'Suell grumbled while letting them fall into the water.

"Hey wait! What about Tom?" asked Kaz.

"He's not going to leave." Cor'era giggled. "But don't worry, we'll talk good care of him till the end of the week."

"What?! But the dude's gotta get back home." spoke Peyton.

"He'll go back when we're done." spoke A'Agrim before grabbing them and pulled them under the water and back out the cave. "They should be able to port away on their own, right?"

"Y-Yes." He said while tons of eyes appeared from the water.

"Good, not it's time for you to meet our sisters." She said evilly.

'Shit!'

(A few days later)

-Chaotic-

"I'm getting worried." Sarah muttered. "It's been seven days and Toms still not back."

"I knew we should have told Chaor and the others." spoke Kaz. "It was nuts to leave him there."

"Same." Peyton groaned. "But at least he's not….eaten."

They shivered at that as someone walked towards them.

"Guys…."

They turned and went wide eyed as it was Tom, but he was disheveled, looked sleep deprived, his legs were shaking like mad, and he had kiss marks all over his body.

"Hi….guys…." he groaned before falling on the table.

"Tom?!" Kaz gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"...so much…." he groaned out. "Fish pussy….."

"First off, ewww." shuddered Sarah. "Second, are you for real?!"

"All….two….million..."

Peyton blinked before saying. "Damn."

"I can't feel…..my legs…..or dick….."

"Maybe you should head back to Earth." spoke Kaz. "At least there you won't look like you went through a wringer."

"Can't….A'Agrim….took my scanner…" he groaned. "I just was….brought here by….a code master that was….passing by….ow."

"Wait why?!"

"So….I can ow….make eggs for those seven days…."

"But look at you dude, you look ready to break." spoke Peyton.

"Who said….I already did….?" He said before falling back and went into snooze land.

"I think I get why they were put down there." spoke Kaz.

"Why's that?" Peyton asked.

"The males couldn't keep up with their sex drive."

Sarah groaned. "Let's all agree that when he wakes we go get his scanner."

"Nope!" Both said before running off. 'I'm not going to get fucked to death!'

"Hey! Come back here you wusses!" She yelled out as Tom groaned one more time.

"Why….make me….a king….ugh…." he groaned before fainting again.

'HUH?!'


	102. Female Vasto Lordes and Ichigo

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Vasto Lordes and Ichigo

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxx

For some, time is a strange thing. But for others it's a new experience. But for Ichigo, it was one where he could' exactly help but worry about the hollow inside of him.

Especially after nearly losing it in a battle with some weird Hollows that were from Aizen's side. He was looking out the window while tapping his fingers on the windowsill.

'Damn it. Just what are they up to?' He thought while frowning a little bit. 'And what's going on with me lately? I feel really off.'

As he was trying to figure this out, he didn't know that Yuzu was behind him.

"Nii-san, lunch is ready."

"Oh, thanks Yuzu, I'll be down in a sec."

She nodded before walking out of the room.

Ichigo sighed while not noticing that somewhere in the town, a tear was opening up. 'I hope to just get this hollow thing under control.' he stood up and walked out while we zoom in to said tear.

Inside the tear, five figures walked out and looked around.

"I felt the energy right here." Spoke a tall woman with white armor that covered her like a knight, with half her face covered from the mouth up to the ears, with a long spear like weapon in her left hand, a large ass, short brown hair, green eyes, and a D cup chest that had a hole on the left breast. Some dragon like wings were attached to her hips and looked almost like it could really fly. "I just know it."

"You sure? I didn't feel any." remarked a short girl with long green braided hair and with a hole in her center chest while wearing two large white earrings around her ears with a long sleeved white armor that showed her belly button and long white armor over her legs starting at her waist. She also had a B cup chest and massive ass as well as blue eyes.

"Same." Spoke a medium sized woman with short red hair, yellow eyes with a strange tight skinned white armored bodysuit with spikes around the shoulders and knees, long high heels with skulls on them, a tiny ass and a C cup chest, with a hole on the left side of her face. "I just don't feel it anyone."

"I agree! It was definitely here!" proclaimed a woman taller than all of them with black hair in a bowl cut style, a hole in her left hand, a medium sized ass, blue eyes, and wore a white tank top like armor around her high E chest with black shin guards and high heels with a white bone like collar around her neck.

"Just saying." Spoke a girl with cow like horns on her head, long blond hair that reached to her massive ass, a pair of pink eyes that was covered by a strange pair of glasses made of bone, a H cup chest, armor covering her arms and legs along with her feet, some knife like points near her waist, and a large hole near her left foot. "Maybe it was just a fluke."

"I know what I sensed, it was here." spoke the first one.

"Well maybe we should look around." The third girl said before looking at the second girl. "But let's split up so we don't kill too many humans."

"Fine by me."

The last girl nodded. "Alright, but if we see him don't attack him...unless he's into that sort of thing."

All of them shot off in the air while Ichigo ate his rice.

"How is it nii-san?" Yuzu asked with a smile that could make even cold people happy.

"Really good, thanks Yuzu."

She smiled before hearing the door knock. "I'll get it." She walked towards the door and opened it, only to see nothing from outside. "Huh?"

Ichigo blinked as he heard footsteps from behind him as he felt something sharp on his left shoulder.

"So you're the one I sensed." Spoke the first girl. "Who knew it was a human."

He turned and went wide eyed seeing her armor. 'What the-an arrancar?!'

"Don't be scared." She chuckled. "I'm just a Vasto Lorde passing by." She then said. "Names Joan, and you kinda look cute."

'What?' He thought while she moved her right hand around his cheek.

"Want to ride this knight into battle?"

He frowned while Yuzu walked back and resumed eating without seeing the woman. "Forget it."

She frowned. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus we can see how long that valiant sword can keep my hole in check." She then winked at him.

"Nii-san, aren't you going to eat?" Yuzu asked. "And what do you want me to forget?"

"Oh it's nothing." He said while Joan moved closer to him, with her chest on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, such strong shoulders~" She said with a smile. "I wonder if you can ride this girl into the stables and make me a very tame mare."

"Shut up and get off." he whispered with a blush. 'Is she coming onto me? Why? If she came here because of Aizen I'd figure she wants me dead.'

She smiled before whispering into his ear. "Let's do it now~"

"N-NO!" He yelled while a red face.

"Nii-san?" Yuzu said with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Yuzu!" he stood up. "I just, uh, have to finish my homework right now."

She nodded as Joan frowned at that.

'Drat! I almost had him!'

(Upstairs)

Ichigo groaned while locking the door behind him, not knowing another girl was on the bed.

"Hello." Said the fourth girl while laying on the bed. "Nice room you have here."

"Wha!" he whirled around and went wide eyed. 'Another one? Am I being attacked or something?'

"You know." She said with a grin. "I kinda feel warm, can you give me a nice cool body hug, naked if you don't mind."

He blushed red. "No!"

She stood up. "Why, oh wait! You're into bondage right? Yosh! That's perfect because I love that stuff!"

"N-N-No I'm not!" he blushed brighter before moving towards his badge and used it to get out of his body before grabbing Zangetsu. "Just what are you doing in my room anyway?"

"A Shinigami….how cool." She licked her lips. "Oh names Milly by the way, and getting a man is my game."

"...huh?!"

"Now come over here so we can start making passionate bondage love~"

"N-No way!" he blurted out before holding his blade out. "I don't know what your game is, but you and your friend can leave the easy way, or hard way."

"Aw!" She pouted before another girl crashed through the ceiling.

"There you are!" The last girl giggled before giving him a bone crunching hug. "Let's get to milking Abi's chest!"

"Gah!"

"Hey!" Milly glared. "It's my turn to woo him!"

"You snooze you lose~" she stuck her tongue out before suddenly finding herself taken off and tossed at the other girl making them fall on the bed. "Ahh!"

"Ow!"

Ichigo groaned while panting heavily. 'Crap, I need to run!' he ran to the window and flew out of it before looking around. "I hope that's all of them."

Only for the third girl to appear next to him. "Yo, names Morgan and I'm here to make you my mate."

"Woah!" he reacted on instinct and swung at her.

She dodged it and appeared next to him before hugging him. "Mean, and you needed only your bigger sword for our mating dance."

'Ahhh!' He screamed in his head as the second girl appeared next to him and hugged his legs.

"Potter reporting for duty." She smiled before saying. "Your legs are really strong."

"Get out of here you brat!"

"No way Morgan! He's my mate!"

"I got here first!"

"And you're leaving!" She yelled before noticing that they were hugging the air. "Eh? Where did he go?"

(With Ichigo)

He ducked down an alley and panted while holding his chest. 'Oh sweet god! They're….trying to mate with me!' He panted again before seeing all five girls looking for him from the sky. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me!'

"There you are!"

"Come on, let's get him!"

"I'm taking his cherry first!"

"No me!"

"I'm binding him with my love!"

Ichigo paled before noticing he was right near Hat n Clogs shop and darted towards it. "Oi! Open up you bastard!"

"Get him girls!" Joan called to Milly, Abi, Morgan, and Potter.

All of them shot down just as the door opened up.

"Ah, hey there IchigOOO!" he let out as Ichigo shoved him inside and quickly shut the door.

"Hide me!" He said in horror while hiding behind the counter. "For the love of god hide me!"

"Come on out."

"Please?"

"Is he getting ropes?"

"No, he's hiding."

"Does anyone have any torches?"

"What's going on?" asked Kisuke.

"Girls!" He said from behind the counter. "And they say they're Vasto Lordes!" He looked up. "And they want….to mate with me!"

Kisuke looked at him slowly and then the door. "For real?"

He nodded nervously.

"Wow Ichigo, who knew you had a fanclub on Aizen's side?" he teased.

"I don't think they're even on a side!" He yelled before smelling smoke. 'Oh no.'

"More fire!"

"Ok ok!"

"Hurry we need to smoke him out!"

"Ok Milly!"

"I still think we should try talking to him."

"Abi we tried that already!" The four deadpanned as they started making a massive bonfire near the store.

"Hey hey hey!" Kisuke opened the door and walked out. "Don't you know it's bad for business to try and burn down my shop and home?"

"No." They all frowned. "Not until our mate is flushed out."

"So give him to us." Joan said with a frown. "Or I'll burn this place to the ground."

He smiled behind his fan and chuckled. "I do so hate scaring away potential customers, but if you keep this up I'll have to persuade you all to stop."

"With bondage?" Asked Milly. "Because I don't mind that you know."

"Milly!" The other girls yelled.

"Just saying!"

Kisuke lost his smile and slowly pulled Benihime out while looking at them. "You sure you won't stop?"

They glared before Abi walked up to him and bowed.

"Just give him to us and I'll give you my milk." She said. "Please? He's just so strong and powerful to just run after forever you know."

Kisuke got a perverted smile and lowered his sword. "Oh? Tell me more."

"Well, we just came here because we felt a strong pressure similar to a male Vasto Lorde and well, it got us very horny."

"I was actually curious on the whole milk part you mentioned."

"Oh that." She blushed before grabbing her breasts and squeezed her nipples, making it leak black liquid. "It's kind of my body saying I'm in heat."

The other girls groaned at that. 'Abi you airhead!'

He rubbed his chin while Ichigo silently growled.

'Don't go getting any ideas you bastard!'

"Is it edible in any way? Or does it have special properties?"

"It's edible and if one drinks it….they get more stamina for ten months. And that's in one drop." She said. "So if you give him to us...you can have my milk as compensation."

Kisuke rubbed his chin. "Will it get you to put that fire out?"

Joan, Milly, Morgan and Potter groaned before putting out the fire with some random fire extinguishers that were laying on the ground.

"Good, and you can have him IF you tell us why you are attacking my shop, inside that is."

They perked up while Ichigo ran to hide in one of the rooms as they entered and looked around.

Morgan sensed him before running towards him and hugged him. "Mate!"

"Gah! Get off!"

"No." She pouted while the other girls gave him hugs as well.

(A few seconds later)

All seven sat around a table while Ichigo was far away from the Vasto Lordes.

"So tell me, why are you after this boy, I mean aren't you into stronger guys?"

"Yes." Joan nodded. "But each one of us felt the energy and felt our long lost emotions swell up. Like for me, I felt like a maiden again."

"I wanted to hug him and do bondage sex." Milly hummed.

"I kinda felt inclined to...be milked by him since I loved that in my former life." Abi blushed.

"I just wanted a new servant and king." Morgan sighed happily. "Like back in the days of chivalry."

"And for me." Spoke Potter. "I just felt happy and wanted to start a one hundred and one children family. I was kinda a big fan of kids in my youth."

'They're nuts!' thought Ichigo while Kisuke smiled.

"Wow Ichigo, even without trying you swayed their hearts, Yoruichi would be proud. I wonder how your dad might take it."

"Hat n Clogs, just shut up!" He glared at him.

"Mmm no." He chuckled. "Plus I think this might be a good start for your pimp life."

"Pimp." Chuckled Morgan with a grin. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm not gonna turn out like some pimp!"

"Well what about your fan club?" Kisuke asked with a chuckle. "From the look of it you're already a pimp."

"Here you go." Abi said while giving him a bottle of black Hollow milk. "I hope you like it."

He looked it over and got an idea. "Say, do you want to be able to meet the family of your mate?"

"Oh?" They said with interest. "And how can you do that?"

"Simple, I have some gigai's in the back that I've been testing out. To make a long story short, it can basically become a part of you instead of expelling a soul to and fro. And the best part," he opened his fan. "You can use your powers if you want, as long as you keep in mind that there are going to be seals to keep you from exerting too much power at once."

"...huh?" they all tilted their heads.

"You can touch, taste, feel and do the things you did in life while keeping your powers, at a limit mind you, and gain the appearance of a human when you choose it."

"So…." Joan said confused. "We can still be Vasto Lordes in power but we will have human appearances and functions?"

"Correct, heck you can even do the deed now with Ichigo's body."

Their eyes widened as Ichigo jaw dropped in horror.

'Oh god no!' "Hat n Clogs! You can't!"

"What? Did you decide to hook up with Rukia? If so I don't think she'd mind if you explain it to her."

"What?!"

He chuckled before looking at Joan, Milly, Abi, Morgan and Potter. "So that's what I have, and all you have to do is become my new workers, sounds fair?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They looked at each other before saying. "You got a deal boss."

"Then follow me to the gigai." He said while getting up.

'Damn you!' Ichigo growled.

(One gigai changing later)

"This feels a bit tight." Spoke Abi while wearing some tight black pants and a blue shirt with a cow on it as she didn't have her horns or armor, just a pair of sandals and for some reason fake cow ears.

"Agreed." Spoke Joan while wearing a simple green shirt with long black stockings and a long green skirt with brown boots. "But I feel a little happy at this."

Morgan looked at her outfit, which as a black gothic dress with blue heels and torn white leggings. "It's decent."

Milly looked at her outfit, which was a simple red t-shirt with skinny jeans, a black hoodie and some rope around her arms, and some sneakers. "I think chains might have worked better."

Potter sighed while wearing a brown shirt, a very tiny black skirt, orange high heels, and a spiked choker. "I wanted the pointed hat, not the choker."

"Sorry, it's all I had." remarked Kisuke with a smile.

They nodded before looking at Ichigo. "Oh mate, want to see who's the alpha in this harem?"

"Uh, I'll pass." he sweatdropped.

"Then let's meet the family." Joan said as they grabbed his arms tightly.

"They're going to love me."

"And me."

"And me most of all."

"And they'll love my milk."

Ichigo paled as they dragged him away. 'Help me!'

Kisuke smirked. 'I love being a matchmaker.'

(Omake)

Yuzu and Karin blinked as they saw their brother walking back from down stairs with a few girls in each side of him.

"Girls get off." He frowned with a blush.

"No." They said while moving even closer to him.

"Ichi-nii? Who...are they?"

"And why are they clinging to you?"

He groaned. "Yuzu, Karin, these are….my-"

"Girlfriends." Joan, Milly, Abi, Morgan and Potter interrupted him.

"I'm Joan."

"I'm Milly."

"Abi's the name."

"Morgan, and it's good to meet MY boyfriend's sisters."

"Potter and I hope we can get along."

They blinked at that as a certain goat beard overheard them.

"Oh hallelujah Misaki! Our son has found himself five new daughters for us!"

"Dad!" Ichigo blushed as the girls nuzzled his cheeks as he saw Rukia walking by.

"What's going….." she looked at the girls and looked confused. "Um who are these Ichigo?"

"They're-"

"His girlfriends." They interrupted again. "So buzz off girl."

"Wait, ALL five of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you stupid?"

"Fool."

"Airhead."

"Flat chest."

"Hey don't call her that!" Ichigo glared at them.

Joan, Milly, Abi, Morgan and Potter looked at him with a hungry expression on their face before kissing him on the lips. "Ok, cutie~"

He blushed crimson while Rukia beat him to something.

CRASH!

Fainting in shock and disbelief.

"Rukia-san!" Yuzu called out in shock.

The girls smirked while looking almost predatory. 'This man's mine!'

'I hate my life.'


	103. Sakura and Naruto

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Sakura and Naruto

Series: Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Konoha-

Sakura yawned while getting ready to sleep in her bed from a long day of training. She changed into a pink sleep robe and crawled under the sheets with a smile on her face. 'It's going to be a good night that's for sure.'

The girl yawned before closing her eyes, not knowing that a small red portal was appearing in her closet.

(Midnight)

Creak, creak, creak.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched while she turned in her bed and tried snuggling more under the blanket.

Creak, creak, creak.

'What's that noise?'

"Moooo." Spoke a low voice from out of nowhere.

She opened her eyes and sat up before looking around. "Hello?"

"Moooo." The voice said again while a large creaking sound was heard coming from the closet.

'What the? Ok this is getting weird.'

"Baaaaaa." The voice said again in a different tone that sounded like a sick sheep.

She got up and slowly moved near the sound with a frown. "Whoever's there you better show yourself." She opened the closet and saw nothing at all. "Huh?"

Flush!

Sakura turned around as she heard the toilet flush.

"Hey." Spoke a voice from above the woman. "Look up."

She did and saw a red cloaked figure standing on the ceiling.

"Hello miss big butt." The figure waved.

"Wah!" she jumped and landed on said butt while the figure casually walked down.

"Yep." He said with a chuckle. "You're a big butted bitch." He then walked towards a chair and sat on it. "Though I personally like you when you're much older and wiser, right now….you're a bitch."

She frowned and stood up. "Just who are you and how did you get in my house?"

"I did this." He said while opening a red portal. "And names Omni, god of space and time as well as ferryman of the dead."

A pie flew out of the portal and hit Sakura on the face.

"Ha ha ha, oh that never gets old."

She sputtered and wiped it off while getting angry. "What the hell was that?!"

"My powers." He said with a sigh. "I can go anywhere, at anytime, and any dimension. It's like a summoning jutsu, but without hand signs and I can do it whenever I want it."

She frowned at him while clenching her hands. 'Is he trying to be funny? He might be some spy from another village.'

"I'm not from another village." He said. "Heck I'm not from this dimension, but from outside the Omniverse. A place where only a select few can live, oh and I didn't read your mind, I just saw your text bubble." 'Ha meta humor, so cheap but effective."

She went wide eyed before taking a stance just as another figure walked in with an all black cloak while reading a magazine.

"Yui, what are you doing here?" Omni groaned. "This is my appearance not yours."

"For real? Then why didn't I get the script before?"

"It was on your bed before I left you still demon god." He deadpanned. "Now scoot off before I give Jack your porn collection and make Cynthia watch the Ring."

"That better be a smut version, because if that was a threat on my baby girl's life, I'm gonna corrupt your mind with so much sexual kinks and ideas that it'll make Charlie Sheen pale in comparison."

"You did that in that battle of ours, and it's still bad." He groaned before saying. "Plus you hate Sakura."

Said girl looked very lost. "Eh?"

"Still, my rules are clear, ain't nobody turning my girl into a pervert unless it's me. See ya Sakura, I'll see ya around when you get dem hips." waved Yui before falling through a portal in the floor.

"Don't mind him, he likes anything kinky and big. Especially when it's something Pokémon based." Omni sighed before looking at Sakura. "But you do have big hips, and a thick ass when your older."

"Just talk!"

"About what? Be specific miss piggy." He smirked under his hood.

She clenched her teeth before lunging at him with her fist reared back.

However he made a portal that sent the fist into another world.

"Ow!"

"Oh my god Ruby!"

"My eyes!"

Omni gulped before closing the portal. "Um you just realized you just assaulted a minor from another world right?" 'Hope she's ok.'

"What the? How did you…"

"I told you before I'm a god of time and space." He got up and moved towards the bed. "Also ferryman of the dead, but that's besides the point. I'm here to show you the future and a bit of the past too."

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I said." He said while producing a megaphone. "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE FUTURE AND A BIT OF THE PAST!"

"YEOW!" she covered her ears. "I heard you the first time!"

"I know." Omni laughed. "But I couldn't resist, after all I have done that in 4.6 billion years you know."

"...how old are you?"

"Um….I was about eighteen or fifteen when I became a god and if I was human….well…..I don't remember." He shrugged. "But I'm older than your sexy mom, who might I add has a nice ass."

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" she snapped. "Just show me whatever you need to show me and get out of my house!"

"Sure." He said before making a portal. "Look into about some months or even a few years into the future. And see," he laughed evilly. "The fourth shinobi war! HAHAHA!"

KABOOM!

She looked inside and went wide eyed seeing the war torn landscape and millions of white figures fighting an army of ninjas.

"Fun fact, that's every village coming together to stop a mad man, so that's good."

"W-What? There's going to be a war in the future? How?"

"A guy named Tobi, who is really Obito by the way aka your teachers dead friend, is declaring war on the world to get the tailed beasts to make a ten tailed beast to become a god and give mankind a massive genjutsu using the moon." He explained. "But instead summons Madara, who becomes said jinchuuriki, and gets turned into the new vessel for the moon goddess Kaguya, the mother of the sage of six paths and mother of all chakra. In essence, she's going to take back her chakra and rule the world. So no pressure."

"...what?! No pressure?!"

"Don't worry." He said before showing Naruto using a male version of the sexy jutsu. "Naruto, your duckbutt, you and the mask face stopped her and sealed her away in another dimension, But not before….." he showed her both boys fighting. "Having them fight and lose one of their arms." 'Which is stupid, why not just an eye or maybe a leg?!'

She gaped at how older and serious they were while wincing at the end. "But why? Sasuke-kun wouldn't-"

"He would after all, he wanted to destroy Konohagakure before defecting to the good side, but he still was a teme with a duckbutt. Oh and you marry him." He showed her said family and daughter. "But…..let's just say he's not around and your daughter might not be yours, but his former teammates Karin Uzumaki's."

She went wide eyed seeing the girl. "I...I really marry him?"

"And Naruto gets hitched with Hinata and has a cute daughter….and an asshole of a son called Boruto!" He growled in rage while tentacles appeared from his back. "Oh I'm so tempted to crush his skill and eat his brains he's so….GAH! I hate that brat!"

Sakura shivered and stepped back while seeing the image of them. 'I don't get it, he looks just like him.'

He calmed down as the tentacles disappeared. "Anyway, that's the future, or one possible one. However I don't see any chemistry in this couple, like did she do anything before Konohagakure gets blow up? No, just act like a shy yandere."

"What do you mean blown up?"

"Nothing, but do you want to see the past now?"

"Well, I guess so-"

Omni made a portal while putting a meat bun in Sakura's mouth. "Let's see oh yes, the duckbutt and how he rejected you. My favorite moment."

Inside was said girl trying to confess, but was turned down so badly that she was crying.

Sakura spat the meat bun out and frowned while looking to the side. "Show me something else?"

"Sure, but this moment was when you started to act like a bitch." He said before showing a sad Naruto getting told off by a woman for just asking to play with her son. "And this….well this is his life at age five. Before then it was worse than hell's torments."

"Wait, when he was five? But he never mentioned this before."

"Because back then he had no friends, no family, and remember how your friends treated him badly?" He asked. "Well back then, even at age five hours, he was considered a black spot to the minds of the adults."

"As a baby?!"

Omni nodded. "The reason, he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. Sad too as his mom had it and his father sealed it inside him to save the village. But they died due to Obito's actions that day on October tenth."

Her face looked pale while sitting on her bed. "He...he lost his parents, all before he was a year old?"

"Yep and his mom was Kushina Uzumaki and his father as Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage who summoned the Shinigami to seal it away." Omni said gravely. "And trust me, they were good people that should've lived to see him grow up right instead of treated like a subhuman monster."

"The fourth hokage?!"

"Yep, and didn't you look at his face up on that rock and at Naruto? Well? Did you?"

"Well, I did sorta think it was weird, but I never really asked."

"Because if anyone told the public then they would've died from the third's law." He said. "And the Uzumaki clan went extinct after the land of whirlpools fell, so no one remembered to give them a proper role here, even if the first's wife, Mito, had the fox first."

"What?! Even the first hokage was part of it?"

"Well duh!" He snapped. "Really this village is stupid for not thinking about this crap!" He got up. "And the reason why I told you this was simple." He showed her an image of Naruto giving Sakura some comfort after Sasuke's abandonment of the village. "I believe that, given the chance, you and him could make a good couple, even if you try to hurt him like a bitch."

"I'm not a b-"

He glared at her. "Think about it before you act Sakura Haruno."

She frowned at him while letting that sink in and recalled various memories to mind. Some of them were good but others were bad as she recalled hitting him on the head for the most stupidest of things.

"Face it girl." Omni said while rising up in the air. "You are a bitch, one that no one likes, not even your own mother." He pulled down his hood to reveal a empty abyss of stars and galaxies. "I've seen you throughout time and space and everything in between. And I know for a fucking fact you're nothing but a slut, a pushover, a bitch, a whoreish monkey and, my favorite." His face glowed even brighter. "A. God. Damn. Monster. Of. A. HUMAN BEING!"

She reeled back while each insult hit her deep while feeling a cold wind pick up in the room.

"I have the right mind to end you now." He spoke coldly while putting his hood up. "But I believe in second chances so I won't. But," he showed her a portal where a Sakura was married to Naruto. "If you don't admit you're a bitch and try working harder to become a girl he might like."

ZOOP!

The portal vanished while some dried blood appeared on the ground along with another Sakura's head.

"Or you might end up on Yui's hit list."

She was horrified to see the head and broke into a cold sweat while paralyzed. 'H-He's serious!'

Omni kicked the head into a portal as a scream was heard.

"Ahh!"

"Weiss! Are you ok?!"

"Get this head off me Blake!"

"Oops." He chuckled before closing the portal. "Anyway, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just trying to help you become a better person because before I became a god, I kinda liked you as a person. Well the nice parts of you not the 'I want to punch people in the heads' parts."

She gulped while unable to speak up.

Omni patted her on the head before giving her some soup. "Here, it might help with the nerves."

Sakura gulped before taking it.

"Oh and I almost forgot." He said while Sakura drank the soup. "I also came here to give you hints and some extra help with your…." he smirked as she finished it. "Assets." 'Yes! She drank the MILF version two soup!'

She blushed and coughed while setting the soup down and hit her chest. "W-What?!"

"Oh you know, dating the boy." He laughed. "Afterall, he has the hots for you still and I know that if you do something nice for him, he'll stay with you till he dies."

"I-I mean the assets part!" she blurted out with a brighter face before going wide eyed. "Wait, what was in that soup?"

"Mmmm, some ramen, ribs, MILF version two broth, some garlic and some tasty fish paste."

"What?!"

"Oh don't worry, MILF version two broth only takes effect during the morning. Oh and you can't get rid of it, it's not made of chakra or magic, just a mix of herbs and using genetic modification nanobots I found in this one world. Anyway, don't you want to be like Tsunade?"

She blushed and crossed her arms. "P-Pervert!"

"Meh." He shrugged. "Everyone's a pervert, even gods. So sing to the choir miss big butt."

"My butt is not big!" 'This guy's like the opposite of Ino!'

"Well it will be later." He said before turning into a small plush with cat ears and a cute bell on her front and dropped onto the pillow. "Now I'm going to come with you so don't mind me, ok?"

"Wait, you can't sleep in here!"

"Why? It's a free Omniverse you know."

She frowned and picked him up before putting him in the closet and shut the doors.

Only to appear on the bed. "Meany, and here I thought Sid was this bad with his toys."

She glared at him before throwing him at the wall.

"Ow!"

"You're not sleeping in my bed or room, so get out!"

"No." He said while floating to her. "I'm not going until you date Naruto so suck it up and get some sleep!"

"Maybe I would if I didn't know there was some weird god in my room who can become literally anything!"

"Look I'm just going to sleep on the desk." He said while resting on said table. "So I'm not going to look or anything, I'm a gentleman first you know."

Sakura grumbled before getting under the covers.

"Night Sakura-neko." He said before going limp.

She huffed before closing her eyes. 'Crazy perverted god.'

(Next morning)

Sakura groaned while waking up, and felt like she suffered a terrible nightmare. She slowly got up and stretched, only to see someone in the mirror. This woman was almost like her, but with long hair that reached to her massive ass, an I cup chest and looked kinda hot. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. 'Am I still asleep?'

Plushie Omni yawned while floating over to her. "Oh hello Sakura….wow I knew I added too much breast increasement nanobots into the soup. But oh well, it suits you." 'And any Sakura fan out there that likes this kinda stuff.'

"Wait...this is real!" she jumped while looking at herself with a bright red face. "They're giant!"

"And bigger than Tsunade, the MILF of Konohagakure, or was that Kurenai? I always forget." He chuckled. "So today is the day he returns so get dressed and let's get ready to show him the new you."

"Are you crazy?! I'd stick out like a sore thumb! No girl my age would be this stacked!"

"I heard that Tenten uses bindings." He said sagely. "Her chest is as big as Temari's, but I see your point so just say you got a growth spurt. Or just say you got Hinata's chest." He joked.

She blushed at that.

"But don't you silly ninjas use transformations?"

"J-Just change me back!"

"Can't, it's permanent." He shrugged, but that made him look adorable in his plush form. "I'm a spacetime god not a miracle worker."

"How is this permanent!?"

"The herbs and nanobots kinda just do that." He said before floating onto her shoulder. "Anyway, your buddy Naruto is about to enter the village right now so you better get dressed before the big date."

She glared at him.

"Oh and I have the perfect dress for you." 'He he he.'

"Forget it, if it's from you it's bad." she huffed while her chest bounced making her blush. 'I wanted them big, but not this soon!'

(Later)

Sakura grumbled as she was wearing, what Omni called a chinese bunny girl suit hybrid without the actual ears, or just a very loose fitting chinese pink and red dress with more exposure to her chest and ass. All the while plush Omni was dangling from her side like a keychain. 'I hate that guy so fucking much.'

'I know.' Omni thought. 'But it's for a good cause, even if you look pretty funny like this hahaha!'

As this was happening, Sakura didn't notice that a certain green suited boy was watching her.

Rock Lee was wide eyed, slack jawed, and had a nosebleed while not seeing his teammates walking up behind him.

"Lee, what are you going?" Tenten asked before going wide eyed as well. 'Oh my kami!'

Neji's eyes widened at Sakura before popping his own just as Lee fell backwards and passed out from the pool of blood underneath him.

"S-So…..big….'

(With said girl)

"Hey Sakura." Plush Omni said. "I have an idea for how to make him understand your condition."

"What?"

"You decided to do a sexy no jutsu and made the MILF no jutsu on accident." He chuckled while still hanging on a small chain near one of the buttons on the girl's hips. "But seriously, just do a transformation already you silly elderberry and then show it to him at a hotel or something."

"N-No!" she blushed while hitting him. "Just shut up or he'll hear you."

"Ow! Don't hit me please, I'm made of cotton now." He groaned. "And don't worry, I got my plush act ready….oh and he's about to appear in two seconds."

"What?" she looked up and saw said male landing from out of nowhere and stiffened up. 'Ok, act natural, don't even bring up the changes.'

"Huh?" He said before looking at her face. "You look familiar…...oh I know you're…..eh?!"

'He knows?'

"Granny?! Why are you so short and what's with the hair?!"

BONK!

"OW!"

"I'm not lady Tsunade!" yelled Sakura with a growl as he held his head.

"Ow, wait...Sakura?" he went wide eyed seeing her nod before gaping and felt his face heat up. 'Sweet Kami!'

'Knew it.' Omni thought before saying. "Hello, my name is plushie O, and I love you." 'Beat that Chucky!'

"What was that?" Naruto Asked while trying not to look at her chest.

"N-Nothing!" she spoke while clearing her throat and feeling like Hinata. "S-So, it's great to see you again. H-How was your trip?" 'Damn it! Stop stuttering!'

"Hard work and lots of stuff involving pervy sage." He said before seeing the plush. "Did you make that?"

"Uh, no no, I bought it from a cheap store." she replied while coughing and felt her breasts shift a little with a small bounce. 'Damn it! I should have just worn bandages over these!'

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and I like boobie birds." The plush said with a giggle.

"Huh, kinda weird." remarked Naruto dryly before noticing the state of dress and averted his eyes. 'Wow, Sakura really changed, A LOT.'

'Damn it you idiot god! Just keep quiet!' "So Naruto. D-Do you have anything in mind for today?"

"Eating ramen. I haven't had good ramen in three years."

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and ramen is chicken feed. He he he."

"Um, is that thing running on batteries?"

"Yes." 'Or something.'

"Mind if I take them out Sakura?"

"Go ahead." She said while taking the plush off her hips and gave it to Naruto.

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and Hinata is behind you." It said while said girl was behind them.

She let out an 'eep!' and ducked down while they turned and didn't see said girl behind the tree.

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and Hinata is being a pussy behind the tree. He he he." 'I love this job.'

'What's with this plush?!' Naruto thought in shock while the fox felt a little nervous for some reason.

"S-So Naruto…..can we….g-go have some…...r-r-r-ramen together?" stuttered Sakura while trying to keep still and not make her chest move. 'I'm gonna kill this toy in a second!'

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean, I'll bet you're starved." she got out with a smile, even though her face was still red.

"Sure." He said with a grin.

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and I love you." Plushie 'O' said with a giggle.

The two walked off while any villagers who saw them frowned, or gaped seeing Sakura's chest which jiggled a little making it silent and awkward for both of them.

(Some time later)

'How did this happen?!' Sakura thought as they were now on a rooftop watching the sunset after a good lunch and dinner, which Naruto payed for in full with some money that 'appeared' on his lap when he wasn't looking. 'And why isn't that god leaving?!'

'Once I see them kiss I'll just spill the beans and leave.' Omni thought before sensing something. 'Oh great the toad sage, not what we need here!'

Jiraiya watched from several rooftops away and was smiling while looking through a telescope. 'Way to go Naruto my boy, first day back and already you got a cutie with you! She could pass for Tsunade's older sister!' just the idea made him chuckle with a grin while zooming in. 'I always thought breasts that big were in fiction, but if they can be real, then the limits of my next few series will skyrocket off the shelves!'

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared behind him as a large red and white hand with a fin on the side punched him into another portal that sent him flying into the woman's back. "Fucking Vilgax!"

"Eeep!" Sakura cried out before getting crushed by the sannin.

Squeeze, squeeze.

'Kami that's one soft ass.' Jiraiya thought with a perverted grin.

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and I'm hungry for toad stew." Plushie 'O' giggled evilly.

"Pervy sage!?" cried out Naruto with wide eyes before growling and delivered a right hook to his head knocking him off Sakura's ass. "What the fuck are you doing to Sakura?!"

"Huh? I don't see her around, just this sexy girl you snagged."

Sakura glared at him. "I'm going to kill you."

'Wait…..oh kami!' "Wait wait wait!"

BONK!

(One beat up later)

"Ow, ok I deserve that one." Jiraiya said while covered in bumps and two black eyes.

"Damn right you do." she huffed crossing her arms under her chest with a blush while Naruto patted her back while glaring at the sage.

"To be honest, you do look like Tsunade's sister from a distance."

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and you're going to die from six orange men and a blue angel." Plushie 'O' said without a giggle.

"That's it!" she took it off and tossed it at him. "Take the toy and get out of here!"

He caught it while they ran away from him. "What's her deal?"

"Hello, my name is plushie O." The plushie said before turning to him. "And I'm going to kill you ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA **HAHAHAHA!** "

He went wide eyed and screamed while the two landed on the street and ignored it.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered while not knowing she was holding Naruto's hand. 'Hope that stupid god kills him or atleast maims him.'

"Um Sakura?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?" He asked with a blush. "I mean my teacher was….you know."

She nodded while exhaling. "I'll be fine, but if I see him again don't be surprised if I'm angry for the next year or so."

"I won't." He chuckled before seeing his hand on her own. 'Wow.' "So Sakura, um….did you miss me by chance?"

She deadpanned at him. "Of course I did, the village wasn't the same without you."

"I'll bet." he chuckled rubbing his cheek with his eyes closed. "Sorry if it felt different."

"It's fine." Sakura said with a small smile. "You had to train, but um….Naruto. Can I ask you a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you…..stop chasing after Sasuke and just….you know try to settle down a little. But that's silly once you think about it." She chuckled slightly.

"Wait, what?" he blinked confused.

"I know how energetic you are and-"

"No no, the first part. What do you mean?"

She looked away. "Well….I'm just worried that you might get hurt if you keep looking for him and I kinda….." She sighed. "Revoke my promise to you." 'I don't want you to lose an arm damn it!'

Naruto blinked. "What have you been drinking Sakura?"

Bonk!

"Ow!"

"I haven't been drinking." She frowned. "I'm being serious, I'm revoking my promise from three years ago."

He held his spot and winced. "But I promised I'd get him back for you. If you're still worried it won't happen, I can guarantee it'll change."

"I'm not worried about him." She glared. "I'm more worried about you Naruto!"

He blinked while she looked down.

"Look, I get you're serious, and I get I put you on the spot, but I don't want to see you get hurt or worse over something like that. It's been a few years and the fact he didn't come back shows that maybe, it's time to face reality."

"..."

Sakura looked up a little. "Plus I just realized I was being selfish back then and...well I grew up. So maybe you should too as well…..Naruto."

He blinked a few more times while noticing that the girl was blushing red while her breasts jiggled a little bit. He coughed and glanced away while rubbing the back of his head. "Well….are you sure?"

Sakura nodded. "Please….I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die, but I'll stop trying to get Sasuke back." He said while scratching his cheek with one finger.

Grope!

He blushed as Sakura gave him a hug on instinct.

"Thank you Naruto." She said while trying to hold back some tears. "Thank you."

He gulped and tried hugging her back, but his hands barely reached her back due to the breasts which he tried not to focus too much on.

After a while, they moved back and looked ready to faint at any time.

"Um…"

"..."

"That was….nice."

"Yeah…." Sakura blushed.

Naruto gulped before saying. "Sakura, did you…. start liking me back?" 'Like that's going to-'

"Yes." She blurted out before turning crimson red. "I mean...I kinda did...I mean…." 'Why did I just say that?!'

He blushed bright red while his heartbeat thumped. 'Oh kami!'

After another few minutes of awkwardness, Naruto said with a blush.

"So….um want to….kiss?" 'Gah! Ok that was just TOO forward!'

"Well, I wouldn't be against it."

He jaw dropped at that. 'Kami!'

"So are you going to do it first or…..me?" She blushed at the last part.

Naruto moved closer to her and kissed her, very slowly, on the lips.

She blushed at that before feeling a little hot and kissed back.

"Hello, my name is plushie O, and I win." Spoke the plushie as it floated next to their faces. "And you two look so cute right now!"

"Wah!" they broke apart with blushes while Sakura scowled and grabbed it.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard?!"

It giggled before changing back into Omni. "Just wanted to say that I'm going to go soon. But not before I give you two advice, a boon and a blessing." He then chuckled. "Oh and the toad sage is in a cast and in Tsunade's closet."

"Wait what?" spoke Naruto as the deity vanished making him blink. "Wha...when..who...what just happened?!"

"Don't ask." She said before Omni appeared on her head.

"The advice is simple, don't forget to get a good ring made of real diamond." He grinned before appearing next to Naruto. "The boon is that you can call my name and I'll help you once." He then appeared in between Sakura's chest. "And the blessings simple."

They blinked as he covered them in pink dust.

"I made your boyfriends cock massive for the bed and you to never have menopause and have a billion babies." He laughed as Sakura growled in rage. 'Oh no.'

BONK!

CRACK!

"GAH! MY SKULL!" He screamed as black blood ran down his robes.

"GET OUT OF HERE"! Fumed Sakura with her fist steaming.

Omni got out from the chest while making a portal. "Ow….my head." 'I'm doing Ino next, for my health's sake.'

The portal vanished as the blood remained on Sakura's chest and turned the dress into a blackish red color on contact.

"Um…...can someone explain what I just saw?" Naruto asked.

She let out a deep sigh. "Let's just say he's someone who helped me, even if he was a major pain in the ass."

He blinked. 'Weird.'

'If I ever see him again I'll end him.' Sakura thought before giving Naruto a kiss on the lips. "So want to tell lady Tsunade the good news? Or do you want to meet my folks first?"

He blushed and tugged at his collar. "Uh, maybe tell granny?"

She nodded before running off with Naruto's hand still clutched to her own. "Ok Naruto-kun."

'I can't believe this is happening.' He thought with a blush as a black portal appeared and Yui looked out from it with a list titled _Sakura hit list_ in his hands.

'Huh, I guess this one gets a pass. Although I wish Omni would cut back on the chest size to an extent, this isn't Eiken Club.'


	104. Female Ling and Edward

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Ling and Edward

Series: Fullmetal Alchemist

xxxxxxxxxxx

-In an unknown location-

We find ourselves in a dark area with a red ocean at the bottom of it, which was weird as it wasn't supposed to be like that.

The camera zoomed towards a small figure in the sky that was dropping really fast towards the ocean below.

"Waaaah!" Ling Yao cried out while falling faster and faster to the ground. 'I'm going to die before becoming immortal!'

As he got closer to the ground however, he didn't notice a small patch of darkness that covered part of the ocean.

SPLASH!

Which was unfortunately, NOT an ocean but just a very shallow area of blood coated water over the ground.

"Ow…" he groaned while feeling the soft mud against his face. He slowly pushed himself up and hissed from the impact while taking a look around the place which was hard since it was practically pitch black. "Damn it. Now where am I?"

As he looked around he didn't notice that the darkness around him was moving or that it was gassious. 'That bastard! I'll get him back for eating me and...wait? Where's that small guy?' he wondered while unable to even see the back of his hand through the darkness. "I can't see anything, I gotta try and start a fire."

He stumbled around on the ground as the darkness started to move closer and closer to him as the prince started to take deep breaths of the gas into his system, making him feel a little warm.

"God, did it get warm in here?" Ling muttered while wiping his head. He moved but wound up tripping and fell down in something that felt like water.

That was when he felt even hotter as he took off his coat. Which didn't stop him from feeling extremely warm and sweaty for no reason at all as the gas continued to enter his body.

"What's with me? Am I coming down with a fever?" He said to himself while feeling something inside him burning to life, something new yet dangerous.

' **Eat.** '

' **Become god.** '

' **Sleep forever.** '

' **Take it all!** '

' **Get everything!** '

' **Kill! Kill kill kill!** '

' **Ugh I need something big and meaty.** '

He groaned and held his head to try and ignore the random thoughts that didn't sound like him.

' **Kill!** '

' **Become god and rule the world!** '

' **Eat them all!** '

' **Get your hands on the world!** '

' **Sleep, and don't do anything.** '

' **Take what you can!** '

' **Mmmm, I'm so hungry for intercourse~** '

He groaned as the voices continued to yelled in his mind as his body began to sweat even more. However after a while the voices started to die down, leaving only one left.

' **Let's get a few toys~** ' one voice said with female vocals.

He gulped while gripping his chest and tried walking further in the darkness. 'What's wrong with my head?!'

' **Come on, let's go make a harem.** ' It said again while Ling's body started heating up again as his face started to look more feminine.

He groaned again while his hips and ass started to get bigger and bigger as his chest began to expand.

' **Males and females, all the same to us.** ' It said again. ' **They're all for the pleasure~** '

"Shut up!" he yelled out as his chest started to become a G cup chest and his ass became as large as a pillow.

' **Oh, yes. Pleasure is everything.** ' The voice said as Ling felt something shrinking back into his body. ' **Especially for us~** '

He gasped out while falling to the ground as his chest and ass stayed the same but his cock began to disappear as his hair began to grow longer and longer.

' **Embrace us, embrace the beauty of pleasure~** '

He groaned and felt his mind starting to get smothered by something. "H….elp…"

' **Embrace the love, embrace the Lust!** ' The voice laughed in his head while the hair grew all the way down his back and chest, reaching to the ground before curling up like scorpion stingers. ' **Ha ha ha~** '

Ling groaned while starting to feel like he was something else as several tattoos appeared all over the figures body. "Ugh….need…..sex…."

(Elsewhere)

Ed sneezed while feeling like someone called him small again. 'Must be that stupid Mustang again.' he looked around the darkness with the torch while inwardly irked about being 'eaten' in a sense. All the while feeling like he was being watched for some reason.

'I need to get out of here!' He thought before walking to the left. "Hello?" he called out, hoping for SOME kind of response.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

'Ok this is not helping.' He thought while not noticing that something was behind him. 'Just where the heck did that bastard send me?!'

"Big boy~" Called out a voice. "You hoo!"

"Gah!" he jumped and wound up dropping the torch in the blood, causing it to go out. "Oh come on!"

"Big boy." The voice said again while sounding closer. "Want a go at me? I'm willing to play with you~"

He gulped and whirled around. "Alright, who are you? Where are you?"

A giggle was heard while something grabbed Ed's pants and he fell right on his back while landing on his cock. "It's in! Oh god that's making me horny!"

He gasped as something was eating his cock and bobbed against his hips. "What the hell?!"

(Some seconds later)

"Quick cummer, fucking hell." Muttered the voice in annoyance. "I was hoping for more."

"W-What the hell?!" he yelled out with a blush while panting. "Who the fuck are you insane person?!"

The figure grabbed his cheeks. "Just rest, and then I'll play with you again. If you can keep up with the stamina that is~"

He paled and pushed them back before scrambling away. "Get away from me!"

The figure growled at that before grabbing his legs. "Get back over here! I'm not done fucking you boy!"

"Yah!" he cried out getting yanked back with feeling a hand on his cock making him groan.

"Oh? So you're into rough sex." The voice giggled. "Ok then," a hand squeezed his cock tightly. "I'll play that game with you."

Ed gasped out in shock.

(Five minutes later)

The voice sighed. "You're a natural, but you need to stop cumming quickly."

"Then stop making me fuck you!" he snapped with an eye twitch. "In case you don't get it, we're in some weird place that's pitch dark!"

"So? It's kinky." The voice giggled. "Plus I'm just fucking you until either I'm pregnant, in which I'll just fuck you again and again because pregnant sex is fun, or until more people come to join in."

He groaned and facepalmed. "You're literally in the stomach of a crazy homunculus and all you can think about is sex? What are you?! A nymphomaniac!?"

"Yep~" The voice said. "And a good one at that boy."

"Quit calling me boy! I have a name, it's Edward."

"Oh I know that." The voice laughed. "But calling you boy is sexier and makes my pussy wet." The voice put a hand on his dick and another one towards his right hand where she gave him a feel of something wet. "See? It's soaking wet~"

He blushed and moved his hand away. "Can you just stay focused for two minutes? We gotta get out of here."

The voice groaned. "But I'm horny! Plus I need to fuck you or I might die!"

'Crazy nut job!' He said before feeling the torch near his automail arm. He grabbed it and used it to try and poke the woman away from him.

"Ow!" The figure cried out before taking it. "Hey, don't use that unless you're putting it in my ass!"

"Give me that back!"

"Not until you fuck me in the ass!"

Ed groaned and shook his head before realizing something. "Wait...how would you even know? You can't see anything like me."

"I can see fine. And you look handsome for a boy~" She said while some eyes appeared all around him. "Plus this helps."

"Waaah!" screamed Ed seeing the sudden eyes.

"Don't worry, their for voyeurism. I like being seen when having sex~"

"Is there anything that doesn't make you horny?"

"Nope, you can even test me on that. Go ahead, mention any fetish and I'll be truthful."

"Um getting force fed?" He said with randomness.

"Ok, but I like it only for my ass."

"Threesome?"

"Yup."

"Gang banging?"

"If you're into that."

"Um…..oh! Incest."

"Very hot to me."

"Uh...oh! Beastiality." he smirked.

"If they've got the size and girth, I'll do a pony show with a few horses."

"How about breast sucking?"

"I'm great with that, plus I leak milk when I'm extra horny~"

"Uh...girl on girl?"

"Of course."

"...um…."

"Yes."

"Um…...how about tentacles and dick girl on boy?"

"Love it and extremely hot~" she said licking her lips.

'This woman's a sex crazed freak!'

"Now enough talk, it's time for your cock to feed my butt."

He gulped and made one last attempt to scramble off in a random direction. Only to get grabbed by something in the darkness and was sent right into her ass.

"Oh~ Just the right angle~"

He let out a frustrated sigh and held onto her hips. "Alright fine! But if we're fucking, I'm leading, got it?"

"Mmmmm, alright sexy~"

(Some hours later)

Envy groaned while cursing to himself for getting eaten by his brother. "Gluttony you big fat idiot!"

"Ah! Yes faster!"

"God you're so fucking tight!"

"Then help loosen me up!" moaned the voice making Envy turn towards the direction with confusion.

'What's going on?' He thought before seeing a torch on the ground and lit it. In the direction he was taking, he saw two figures humping each other while one was getting fucked in the snatch.

"Oh yes! That's the spot!"

"You want my dick, then take it you slut!"

Envy blinked and moved closer to the group and raised an eyebrow. 'Ok this is just odd, and I've seen everything!' "Hey! You two!"

Ed slowly stopped and turned before going wide eyed. "Envy! How the hell did you get here?!"

"I got eaten." He deadpanned. "Along with your Xingese friend, but what the heck are you doing?"

"Ah, why did you stop?" She asked. "And is that another boy for me to fuck?"

Ed looked since the torch lit up and showed what the woman looked like, making him pale and suddenly feel sick. "L...L….LING?!"

"Ling? Like lingerie?" She asked with a smile. "If not its Lust."

Envy blinked before laughing his ass off. "Oh god! You two screwed each other, figuratively AND literally!"

Edward felt his eyes roll back in his head before slipping out of her and fell back into the blood with his soul seeping out of his mouth.

"Hey boy? Are you ok?" She asked before looking at Envy. "Can you do a male on male with him? I need him to keep fucking me like an animal."

"No." he deadpanned before crossing his arms. "And what do you mean you're Lust? Lust was killed by that bastard Mustang."

"Well I'm Lust." She said before saying. "And Pride and Wrath and Sloth and Gluttony and Greed and Envy. But I'm 95.2 percent Lust, so come over here and give my ass a good fuck~"

Envy blinked before recalling an old memory of his involving Gluttony. He then facepalmed. 'Fuck! Gluttony you idiot! You ate our essences again!'

"Say, can you please help me with him? I'm very horny and I need a dick in my ass." She said. "If you do that I'll let you fuck my pussy~"

He groaned at that. 'Damn it all!'

(Some time later)

Edward groaned as he was out of the stomach, thanks to a few events that was too crazy for him to explain, as well as back on the surface. But he was also…..

"Lets fuck now."

Became the caretaker of a now female Ling, since she got him out of there by being faster than a train, but….well it was not only awkward but now he has to satisfy her EVERY second!

"We just did it."

"But I'm in the mood for shower sex."

"We aren't near ANY hotels!"

"Then go!" She frowned. "Or I might fuck you now." 'Which isn't that bad now that I think about it.'

Ed groaned at that. 'Fucking hell! And Mustang, why did you even make me her guardian?!'

"If you do it I'll make your dick all nice and cozy with my girls~"

He blushed at that as 'Lust' gave his ass a pinch. "F-Fine, just don't do that."

"Why not? Don't you like getting a tittyfuck?"

"Not that! The ass pinching."

"But your ass is so tight, mmmm, maybe I'll put a toy in there next time." She mused with a grin.

He facepalmed. "Don't you ever get bored with fucking?"

"Nope~" she leaned against him while licking his cheek. "Or maybe we could cuddle fuck~"

Ed groaned. 'I hate this version of Ling.'

'I'm going to love making him my emperor of lust~'


	105. Red Nova, Crimson Devil, and Jack

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Red Nova, Crimson Devil, and Jack

Series: Yugioh 5Ds

xxxxxxxxxxx

Last time on 5D's

 _Red Nova stood up with her tail swishing. "Oh yeah? Last time I checked you had a face only a Berserk Gorilla could love, oh wait, it's still there."_

 _She growled. "Oh you didn't just say that miss Venom ass."_

 _"I did, what are you gonna do about it? Try to sit on me with that huge snake ass of yours?"_

 _"At least my ass is big, yours is so tiny I'm surprised you can even sit. I mean you're just an overgrown lizard with bad breath."_

 _Both walked towards each other while their chests touched along with their heads. They growled while Jack blushed at the scene._

Now on with the show!

Crimson Devil and Red Nova growled at each other while looking ready for a fight.

Jack moved to speak up, but one shove from Red Nova and instantly Crimson Devil tackled her.

"You little bastard!" She growled. "I'm going to turn you into a throw rug!"

"I'll enjoy squeezing the life out of you!"

"That's my line you dragon!" Crimson Devil hissed while using her two tails to strangle the dragon.

Jack groaned before seeing them attacking everything in sight with their cat fight.

"I'll kill you home wrecker!"

"You first lizard lips!"

"For the love of KNOCK IT OFF!"

Both didn't hear him at all as they kept on fighting.

He frowned and went to the kitchen just as the Familiar jumped in through the window while groaning.

"I hate that." He groaned before getting grabbed by Crimson and thrown at Nova. "AHHH!"

PUNCH!

And sent flying into a wall.

"Ow…."

Jack walked back over and sprayed both with a spray bottle.

"Ah!"

"Hey watch it!"

'Like mad cats.' He grumbled in his head. He gave another spray making them shield their faces. "I said to knock it off."

Both glared at him.

"Don't give me that look." He frowned. "Now just stop with the fighting!"

"No!" Both snapped in rage.

He glared before spraying them three times.

"Hey!"

"Stop doing that!"

"No." He glared. "Not until you stop acting like rabid animals."

"No fucking way!" Crimson Devil growled in anger.

"For once I agree with the home wrecker."

Jack frowned before spraying them about fifty times.

"Hey!"

"Jack stop it!"

"I'm doing this because it's the only thing getting through to you if you won't listen with words, are you gonna listen now?"

Both glared.

He moved the spray bottle near their faces.

"Grrrr, fine."

"Only because I like you Jack." Crimson Devil muttered.

He lowered it and sighed. "Look, both of you got a reason to be mad-"

"We aren't mad." Nova deadpanned.

"We just HATE each other." Devil said in annoyance.

Cue spray bottle to the faces.

"Gah!"

"Hey!"

"That doesn't change the fact if you two fight you're gonna tear the place down, and I prefer to keep the roof intact."

Both grumbled at that.

"Now either stop or I'll keep spraying your faces."

"Why should I? She's trying to take what's mine!" Hissed Crimson Devil.

"No he's mine!" Nova growled while flexing her wings. "We've been together longer than you!"

"But I took a fancy to him so that trumps your bond."

"Fuck you it does! I whooped your ass!"

"If anything you owe me because it was MY power that made you this strong in the first place!"

"I was stronger beforehand you whore!"

"Takes one to know one bitch." She growled while Jack started to get annoyed.

'This is like trying to keep two cats from killing each other!' he crossed his arms. "Look, what's it gonna take for you two to stop it for good?"

Both looked at him before Crimson Devil licked her lips.

"How about a good old test run on our assets?" She grinned. "That way I can show you that I'm better than an lizard with wings."

"Ha! You? You're so old I'm amazed you even know what assets are. But not a bad idea, for me that is."

"Care to test that out hatchling?"

"Sure old snake."

Jack squirted them on the faces. "Stop acting like that! And no we aren't going-"

Cue Crimson Devil wrapping him up with her tails.

"Nope, now let's get to the bedroom." She hissed while slithering away.

"Hey! Get your old dusty tail off MY Jack!"

"Then come and get him." She laughed before slithering into Jack's room.

She growled at that before running into the room.

(A few seconds later)

Jack sat on his bed while the two girls began to take their clothes off. Each one glaring at the other while studying themselves over for flaws. Which in their minds was tons. 'Those two are crazy!' Jack thought with a groan.

'She calls those breasts? I can already see them sagging.' thought Red Nova.

'Her assets are nothing compared to me.' thought Crimson Devil with a smirk. 'Heck her ass isn't even that good!'

"Jack tell this snake I'm more in shape than her."

"No, tell this lizard that I'm the true goddess of perfection."

"..." he looked straight at them. "You're not that perfect." 'Which is completely a lie because I can't stop looking at your bodies!'

She gasped and glared. "How dare you."

"Aw, someone got her feelings hurt." mocked Red Nova.

"Oh go fuck a toad!" She snapped before grabbing Jack with her tail. "As for you, I'm going to make you a dry husk!"

'Crap!' he thought before he got pulled up to her bare breasts while she reached down and grabbed at his zipper.

She opened it up and saw his cock. "My, what a large dick we have here. And I didn't do anything to it yet." 'Take that lizard!'

Red Nova glared before moving over and pressed her breasts behind Jack's head. "Come on Jack, go on and take your time, I won't rush you." she glared at Crimson Devil.

"Get off!" He blushed as Crimson Devil started to play with his cock aka using her nails on his skin. 'No man can resist my beauty, not even him.'

Jack took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around both their waists before tossing them on the bed on top of each other making them cry out in surprise. "I said get off, and I meant it!"

"What the?!"

"Jack, what the hell?!"

"You two wanna fuck? Fine, but let me make one thing clear." he crossed his arms with a firm expression. "The one on top and leading is gonna be me, got it?"

Both blinked before Crimson Devil smacked his ass with her tails.

"Go for it."

"Just don't let the snake eat you up."

"I'm not that kind of girl lizard lips."

"Less talking and more sucking." he pointed to his dick. "Your king is gonna need plenty of lube."

Both blinked before Red Nova beat the snake to the punch and started licking his cock.

"Hey! That's my line of work!"

"You're too slow old lady." Red Nova smirked while licking Jack's dick. She hummed from the taste while Jack closed his eyes and she used one hand to give his balls a squeeze.

He grunted at that while Crimson Devil narrowed her eyes and started to hiss.

'I'm going to kill her for that!' She thought while Red Nova kept on squeezing and licking her masters dick.

"It's so big and mighty Jack, just like you."

'Damn it.' He thought as his dick started to get hard. 'She's getting my sweet spots!'

Red Nova smirked while flapping her wings a little as her tail swished around. 'Oh I'm going to make your dick mine and mine alone~'

Crimson Devil growled before getting an idea and wrapped her tail around Jack's legs before moving towards him. "Take a taste of my breasts, they're better than the lizard's saggy chest."

"Up yours!"

She pressed her chest on his face. "Go on, taste my perfect breasts~"

'She's not that big but damn she's persuasive.' he opened his mouth before he started licking across one of the nipples while squeezing the other mound.

"Ah~" she moaned as Red Nova glared and started squeezing the cock tighter than before. "Keep it up, Jack."

'He's mine you whore!' She thought while biting the cock gently.

"Ow! Watch it." he frowned looking at her. "Or you'll wait till after she gets a turn."

She grumbled at that as Crimson Devil moaned a little. She then grabbed his cock again. "Fine." 'Stupid legless lizard!'

'Ha! Let that sink in peasant.' She thought before Jack moved his hand near her snatch and rubbed it. "Ah!"

"Did you think I forgot this spot?" He smirked before moving his fingers around the opening.

Which caused the woman to moan as Red Nova eye twitched in anger.

'Jack I'll remember that!' She thought before seeing the cock getting so hard it was hitting her cheek. 'By the Crimson Dragon! It's huge!'

"Come on, really suck on my dick." Jack said with a smirk before Red Nova began to suck on his tip.

She moved all over it while Crimson Devil moved her chest closer to his face.

"Taste my boobs damn it!" She hissed while feeling the fingers going into her snatch. "Ah!"

"After I make you drench the bed."

Crimson Devil moaned as Red Nova felt Jack's dick twitching and started to consume the cock into her mouth.

'I'm gonna take every drop without letting any spill out.' She thought before feeling the sperm enter her mouth as some of it fell down her cheeks. "Mmmm~"

'Damn it you lizard!' Crimson Devil growled. 'That was MY prize!'

Jack grunted at his sudden ejaculation as Crimson Devil pulled him towards her.

"Jack, you better fuck me right now." 'I won't let that lizard take all the glory!'

"I said I lead." he threw back while feeling Red Nova lick around his dick as she swallowed the loads. "So just hold on."

She hissed at that.

"Jack, your sperm is so tasty." Nova said with figurative hearts in her eyes.

He looked at her before saying. "Get on your back now."

She moved on the bed and laid down while he tapped Crimson Devil's tail.

"Let go so I can move."

She hissed at that while letting go. 'I'll get him later for this. I'm the one that's supposed to make him horny not this lizard!'

He moved towards Red Nova with a smirk. "Get ready because I'm going to slay you right now."

"Do it master, slay your faithful dragon."

He nodded before putting his dick into her pussy and thrusted.

"Ah!" She cried out while spitting some flames from her mouth.

'Poor virgin.' Crimson Devil smirked. 'Good thing I used toys in my spare time.'

"Oh god! Your dick really is big and mighty!"

"Good because I'm going to make you so tame that even a simple touch from my dick will make you a blubbering mess." Jack said before moving his hips up and down into her hole.

Nova moaned out with pleasure while Devil started to get very envious of their fucking.

She hissed while moving her tails around in anger. 'That should be ME!'

He turned to her and snapped his fingers. "You, since you seem lonely, go ahead and play with her breasts."

"Ah, what?!"

Crimson Devil smirked. "Ok Jack." before slithering towards the dragon and grabbed her chest. "What lumps of fat, all flabby and untenderized. But don't worry I'll fix that for you."

"Ah!" She cried out while her breasts were squeezed and played with like putty. All the while Jack was trusting his girth into her like a piston.

"The best way to have you two stop fighting is learning how to make the other feel good, you wanna fight? Then see how far it takes before the other one passes out!"

"Oh you're so sadistic~" Crimson Devil grinned. "I love it!"

'Oh I can't pass out!' Nova moaned while feeling her body getting warmer as flames popped out of her mouth and nostrils. 'Not until I get her back for this!'

This kept on for a few minutes as each one got into the heat of the moment. Jack grunted from the amazing tightness while Nova loved the size and shivered each time Crimson Devil gave her nipples a pinch.

"Ah!" She cried out while Jack felt his dick getting ready to blow. "Jack, I can't hold it! Please make me an egg laying dragon!"

"I'll make sure your womb is painted pure white!"

Crimson Devil frowned before pulling Nova's nipples, making her cum as Jack overflowed the womb with his sperm. "Hope you enjoy this while I get eggs in my womb!"

"Ah! Not yet you don't!" Jack grunted. "I'm still tempted to leave you hanging."

That got her very annoyed but understood his threat and backed down a little.

Jack stayed inside while feeling Red Nova wrap her arms around him to keep him in while moaning in bliss.

"Ah! More, please Jack, I want more eggs in my fertile womb!" She said while looking like a dog in heat.

"I'll make sure you get plenty later, but right now it's time for her to get a taste."

Crimson Devil twisted the girls nipples even tighter hearing that.

"Ah!"

She moved away and hissed. "Which hole do you want Jack? Either one is eager to make you hungry for seconds."

"I'll go with your vagina." Jack said before getting laid on by the immortal.

"Then I'll make sure you don't move too much, after all," she hissed. "I'm in the mood for Jack soup~"

"Just don't crush my ribs with that tail of yours."

"I'm not going to." She said while moving her tails around Jack's legs. "As long as you give me tons of eggs in a single night." 'I'm not going to be out done by that tramp!'

Jack deadpanned. "Just put that vagina over my cock you nympho."

Crimson Devil eye twitched at that. "Show respect mortal."

"You earn respect. And you haven't earned my respect yet."

She just hissed again as Nova slowly saw her ass and squeezed it. "Ah! Hey!"

"Listen to Jack...he's always right." She panted while squeezing the woman's ass.

Jack sighed at that before feeling a wet snatch going down his cock. "See? She gets it."

'I'm going to wring you dry for that mortal! No one makes a goddess mad, no one!' She thought while moving up and down as her breasts jiggled a little. "What a sword, but can it slay a goddess?"

"Let's test that out." He smirked before grabbing her hips as Nova squeezed the ass even harder.

She gasped while humming feeling the dick stretch her open while he reached up and cupped her breasts. "Oh, Jack~"

Nova glared before squeezing harder, making her tails jump up and smack her back. "Ah!"

"Keep making my breasts tender, because no one's chest is this perfect for my servant's tastes~"

Jack eye twitched hearing that before pulling her nipples. "I'm not your servant."

"Ah~"

"Right now I'm your king, especially since me and Nova here could easily make you our little toy."

"That's right old hag."

Crimson Nova hissed at that before Jack felt his cock getting squeezed by her folds. "Don't underestimate me, afterall I am part constrictor."

'Gah! She's got the constrictor part right!' He thought while trying to thrust into her.

Red Nova growled before getting an idea and grabbed Devil's chest. "My what saggy breasts."

"Ah! Hey, get off you lizard!"

"What'll happen when I do this?" she gave the nipples a tug.

"Ah!" She called out while squeezing the cock more with her folds. "W-Why you little!"

Nova gave the nipples another tug as the woman made a very cute moan and her folds became even tighter.

"Good girl." grunted Jack thrusting upwards faster. "Maybe this'll knock you down a notch."

"Ah, like hell it will." She moaned cutely before getting her nipples pulled again as she nearly came a little.

"Just be a good girl you hag." Nova said before twisting the nipples hard.

"AH!" she jumped while Jack got an idea and moved his hands down near her ass and began smacking it. "Ah! Jack!"

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Each time he did that, Crimson Devil started to moan and groan with heavy breathing. With her folds getting so tight it felt like the cock was inside a real snakes body.

"How's that you masochist?"

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling the cock getting ready to explode. "Y-You sadistic master~"

"Yes he is." smirked Red Nova while sucking on the back of Crimson Devil's neck while reaching down to play with her clit.

"Ah! You damned lizard!"

"I'm a dragon." She said while Jack thrusted one more time and let his sperm fill the snake woman's hole.

"Ah!" She gasped out before panting heavily with her tongue sticking out, which was really long. 'Oh me! It's….so fertile!'

"Take it all in you slut." Jack grunted while more of his sperm filled the woman's womb to the brim.

Crimson Devil moaned while gripping the sheets as she tried to keep from fainting. 'No, I won't lose...not to that bitch!'

"Go ahead and rest." whispered Red Nova with a smirk. "You look pretty exhausted." 'Lightweight.'

"I'm not….tired yet you bitch." She panted while feeling a little bit of leftover sperm enter her womb. "I'm just keeping myself in place so I can start a nest before you."

Jack panted while feeling like he lost half his life on that one. 'Good lord, I didn't think I could let out that much cum in just two rounds.'

Nova growled at that before saying. "Then get off so I can get masters eggs."

"Sure, but I doubt you can even make one egg in that womb of yours."

Both glared at the other while auras covered them like a maelstrom.

(Fifty nine hours later)

Jack looked on the verge of death as he groaned while feeling like every ounce of strength was completely gone.

As for Crimson Devil and Red Nova, they looked very refreshed and almost glowing.

"I'm going to lay masters eggs first."

"Nope, I'll be the goddess to do that. Especially after I bare him one hundred eggs."

"I'll make two million."

"I'll outdo that before you can even get one egg out of that tiny snatch."

Knock knock.

"Jack are you in there?" came Yusei's voice surprising them.

"Yusei? Huh, I haven't noticed him being gone." remarked Red Nova.

"I thought he died." Crimson Devil said. "But...do you smell something off about him?"

"Not really."

"Jack? Hello? Are you still breathing in there?"

"Yusei." Called a different voice. "Let's leave, I'm kinda hungry here."

"I just want to tell him we're heading out for a bit."

"Alright." The voice sighed.

"Really Stardust, you're impatient."

"No I'm not." She huffed as the one women went wide eyed.

"Huh?!"

"Wait….I sense something inside, something familiar."

"What's that?" He asked.

She opened the door and saw Crimson Devil and Red Nova, naked, looking at her in shock.

"Stardust?!" Red Nova yelled out.

"Oh it's the star bitch, ugh why did it have to be you?" Crimson Devil frowned with a hiss.

"Red Nova? The Crimson Devil?!"

"Jack?!" cried out Yusei seeing the naked man and covered his eyes. "What the heck's going on?"

"We are mating." Both deadpanned at them. "And I'm winning. No I am! Stop mimicking me!"

"So….drained…." Jack said faintly. "I….see….a...light…."

"No don't go into the light!" Yusei called out as the girls landed on Jack and put their chests on his face.

"Don't worry master, I'll save you."

"I won't let my servant die, now let me resurrect you."

He groaned before his soul started to fly out of his body. 'I feel so light…'

Yusei groaned as Stardust looked lost.

"Ok so can someone explain what just happened?"

They looked at her. "You first."

She groaned at that as the screen went black. "Fine, it all started…."


	106. Roman and Melodic Cudgel

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Roman x Melodic Cudgel

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-In a abandoned dust factory-

Roman looked over the plans again while a little bit anxious about getting the dust required to start this almost ludicrous invasion. That and Neo was busy trying to keep a train full of the stuff from getting rescued by nosy idiots. 'I swear Cinder is just begging for us to bust our asses over something this huge.'

He turned around and lit a cig while twirling Melodic Cudgel around. "But hey as long as I get paid." He said to himself before looking at the plans again. 'But what army needs dust? Besides every damn army in the city at that dumb festival.'

The weapon glowed slightly as it produced an almost orange yellow color. ' _...Cinder needs to get laid._ '

"That's what I say." He laughed before realizing he was all alone in the room. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, did I just talk to myself?"

' _No partner in arms._ ' The voice said again.

He looked around and frowned. "Ok, come on out and stop snooping around."

The weapon glowed as it slowly started to form a short girl with black hair that reached to her shoulders, red eyes, a C cup chest and tiny ass, a long blackish white dress like outfit with no sleeves on her arms, a red cloche hat, with a long skirt that went to her knees and down her back, red high heels, long black silk stockings, a orange scarf around her waist with a flame in the middle. Her hands were covered in red gloves with a small pipe in her left hand.

And Roman was holding her by the waist.

"Hello." She said while taking a smoke and blew in his face.

His eyes widened before letting go and stepped back with a frown. "Who the heck are you lady?"

She puffed another smoke and sighed. "Don't you know Roman Candle Torchwick? How unfortunate for you." She sent a smoke ring at him. "Must be the booze."

He waved it off and crossed his arms. "I'd like to know how you did that magic trick just now."

"What trick?" She said before moving closer to him. "That I know your middle name or that you came from a rich family before getting put in a betting ring back in Vacuo?"

He glared. "Who told you that?"

"You." She said while making another smoke ring. "You talk in your sleep."

"Ok cut the crap and tell the truth." he frowned while looking around. "Hey, what did you do to my weapon?"

She rolled her eyes before turning her right hand into a familiar handle. "Nothing, because I am the weapon." She sent a smoke right at him. "You silly thief."

He blinked. "Ok, say for an instance I do believe you, prove it."

She breathed heavily as some smoke appeared from her nose before turning her left hand into a familiar gun barrel and shot at the wall. "Proof enough oh mister Candle?"

He went wide eyed and held a finger up. "Uh, can you hold on for one sec?"

She blew smoke into his face. "Make it quick and no guards." 'Knowing him he's about to call that witch of his or that girl, either way he won't get them to believe his claims.'

He walked out of the way, pulled out his Scroll, and hit Neo's number as fast as his fingers could go.

Beep beep beep.

Neo's face appeared on screen. "..."

"Neo! Get over here now!"

"..." she blinked confused as she tilted her head back.

"There's a woman over here and you won't believe who she is."

"...?" She looked very lost as someone called her from behind.

"Hey partner in arms! I got the ice cream you wanted!" Called out a female voice with a slight Vacuo accent.

Neo's eyes widened before hanging up.

"Neo no!" he cried out before he hit redial.

Beep beep beep.

"I'm sorry but Neopolitan isn't here right now." Said the answering machine. "Please leave a message after the beep."

Beep!

"Neo, now is a time to hurry up and pick up because my weapon is alive!"

Said weapon sighed and made some smoke rings in the air. "Are you done yet? A weapon spirit like me has zero patience for waiting for their partner in arms."

That peaked his interest. "Weapon spirit?"

"That's me." She said. "And trust me, you gave me a lot of affection to give me this form, mister Candle."

"Ok, first off, stop with the nickname honey." he spoke setting his Scroll down. "Second, what even is a weapon spirit?"

"The first one no. And a weapon spirit is that, a spirit of a weapon that either lived one hundred years or got enough affection to bypass the one hundred year transformation." She puffed smoke at him. "I'm the latter, Melodic Cudgel at your service mister Candle."

He narrowed his eye and waved the smoke away. "Would you stop that? I blow smoke away from me for a reason, if I inhale too much I'll get wrinkles on my naturally charming complexion."

"What completion?" She smirked. "All I see is a man that runs away. But enough about the past." She walked to the other side of the room. "I'm here for more," she made a smoke ring in the shape of a familiar symbol. "Personal matters. Especially involving that woman you work for now."

Roman raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"Get rid of her." She spoke with some literal spit fire coming out of her mouth.

He leaned against a table while chuckling. "Oh? Sounds like someone's jealous. Well don't worry dear, I'll make sure to give you a clean polish later if you're scared the big bad lady will take me away."

Bang!

A bullet hit the table.

"I'm not that kind of woman." She spoke while almost looking pissed. "I know for a fact this little plan is going to end us both."

He looked at the hole and sat down while crossing his legs. "Well, you really do take after me."

"I was made by you." She said. "As for the job, I see many loop holes and dead ends that don't do us any good."

"Like what honey?"

"Protection from the Grimm for one, the instant betrayal of the White Fang on the day of the invasion, oh and I almost forgot, that little red girl getting in the way." She said while walking towards him. "And by the way, that little witch might even be using us for her own ends."

"Oh sweet sweet innocent Melodic." he patted her on the shoulder. "As an experienced thief and conman, I wouldn't expect her to do anything but that."

She rolled her eyes. "That's true, but I also know that you have a temper." She puffed some smoke at him. "And can get too creative in your views of the world, so much so that any Grimm in a fifty mile radius will attack you."

He glared while knowing it's somewhat true.

"Also." She got on his lap. "I don't want my partner in arms getting hurt before we settle things in the master bedroom."

"Hold on a sec." he put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep." She blew a smoke ring at him. "After all we are, in your human language, hitched."

He took a sec to let that sink in before standing up and set her off his lap. "Nope."

"Sorry, but you can't back away from this one. Partner in arms is not only a high honor to us weapon spirits, but also a legal contract that can't be broken."

"Yeah well, now it is." he blew a ring of smoke at her this time before walking back over to the plans. "The way I see it, I made you? So I make the rules, I'm canceling that one."

She just chuckled. "Oh Roman Roman Roman, you're so naive. You don't have a say in it because only I can break the contract and I'm not doing it anytime soon."

"Oh really?" he got a glint in his eyes. "Then what's stopping me from going out and oh say, finding a random hooker to have fun with?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The wall behind him became a nest of bullet holes as Melodic Cudgel looked very vivid.

"Try that stunt again I'll make sure you're unable to walk again." She spoke coldly while her mouth spat out flames and her left hand was smoking from the tip of her barrel.

"Wow." he turned to her in surprise. "Someone's the jealous type."

"All weapon spirits hate cheating partner in arms, if someone does do it." She shot at the wall. "We kill the women or men they see before making them feel the pain of our heartache." She then walked towards him. "So don't even try and get a hooker, or do you feel lucky mister Candle?"

He smirked and leaned back in his chair while putting his cig to the side. "Then tell me again, about what you said before regarding the bedroom."

"You know." She said before her arm changed back and she blew some smoke rings at him. "A good time. But I warn you, weapon spirits don't give birth so no children for you."

"Oh believe me, I'm not the parent kind." he laughed before pulling her on his lap. "But you really shouldn't have told me that."

She smirked. "I know, but I did."

(Some hours later)

Smoke rings filled the room as Melodic Cudgel, naked as all heck, was busy smoking her pipe. "It was ok, for our first time."

"Trust me, after I get my second wind, you'll be saying something else. I think God being called sounds about right." remarked Roman blowing some smoke from his own cigarette and coughed. "But maybe we should cut back on smoking, it's getting thick in here."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'll make sure you call me mistress instead."

"That's a laugh coming from you."

She chuckled. "Says the man who fucked a child." She turned to him. "And yes, in human years I'm only thirteen years of age."

"Oh? Then you shouldn't be smoking." he teased.

"Says the man with a witch." She said before moving towards him. "Also, let's make sure she's not in command when she comes back from her mission."

"Do I smell a mutiny?"

"Perhaps, or perhaps I'm interested in making her taste Fire Dust in her drink." She smirked darkly.

"Aw, you're all grown up." he teased rubbing her head before a thought hit him. "Wait, something just popped in my head."

"What mister Candle?"

"First don't call me that." He frowned. "Second, what I'd like to know is does this technically make you my daughter since I made you?"

"Yes." She smirked. "And wife in a sense."

He blinked.

"But that's how all weapon spirits that were made with affection are. Daughters to their mothers or fathers that are eventually turned into partner in arms." She grabbed his cheek. "Now let's get back to work partner in arms."

"Just try not to pass out on me."

Melodic Cudgel smirked as the screen went black. "I won't." 'My dear mister Candle.'


	107. Jaune and Ruby part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Jaune and Ruby part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jaune. I'm pregnant." Ruby said with a blush while looking at team JNPR and holding a positive pregnancy test in her left hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oh god." Jaune said while falling back on his chair and landed on his back in shock and horror.

Ruby blushed. "And….um...it's yours."

"Wow Jaune, I knew you liked her, but you work fast!" commented Nora. "Who knew you two went at it already."

"B-But we used protection!" Jaune yelled out.

"I forgot to take the pill." Ruby blushed as Pyrrha groaned. "Sorry."

"Jaune?" spoke Ren.

"Yes Ren?"

"Normally I don't pry, but….just WHEN did you two...get that far?"

Ruby looked away. "On the third date. I kinda….walked in on him getting changed from the pool and...he's just hot ok!" She blushed crimson red.

"For shame Ruby, for shame." Nora shook her head. "If you were gonna jump his bones, I would have offered tips!"

"Nora." Ren deadpanned.

"Ruby." Pyrrha said while putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Did you tell Yang about this?"

"Yes and she's still pissed off." She blushed. "But…."

"But what?"

"...ItolddadanduncleQrow!" She said all at once.

"Ugh…" Jaune fell on the floor and passed out.

"Oh boy." sighed Ren. "I'll start getting his will set up."

"I'll get the hammer." Nora grinned.

"No leg breaking."

"Aw!"

(A few hours later)

A small crow flew up to the window and looked inside to find Jaune still passed out on the bed as Nora tried hitting him with a fish.

"Wake up! You need to wake up Jaunny!"

"Nora, that's not gonna help." sweatdropped Pyrrha.

"Well I was hoping to get him up from the smell."

Ren pinched his nose at that as the crow landed on the bed.

"Caw."

They looked at it while Jaune started to slowly wake up.

"Caw caw." It said again as Jaune opened his eyes.

"Hey Ren, can we keep it?" Nora asked.

"No." he replied before Jaune turned to it while the bird tilted it's head.

"Um….Why is there a crow here?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"It flew in here."

"Oh." He said before saying. "I had a strange dream where Ruby told me she was pregnant. Like that's ever going to happen."

"Actually what really happened was you took her right there and went at it with the whole school watching." smiled Nora.

He paled as the crow cawed again and changed into a very familiar man.

"Did I just hear that right you little punk?" Asked the man while looking very vivid. "You knocked up my niece!?"

'Oh crap it's Ruby's uncle!' "H-Hi Q-Qrow-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped before picking him up by the front of his armor. "When I heard the news I was livid, but to humiliate her in front of the whole student body? Forget Taiyang, I'm gonna rip you a new asshole before he gets his hands on you."

"B-But she-"

Qrow growled before throwing him against the wall and took out his scythe. "DIE!"

He went wide eyed as Pyrrha stopped the weapon with her semblance.

"Run Jaune!"

Jaune jumped up and bolted out of the room with a pale face.

"Get back here you bastard!"

(With Jaune)

He ran faster and faster while fearing for his life. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!'

That was when he turned a corner and saw a patch of blonde in the distance. "Yang save me!"

But it wasn't Yang, not by a long shot.

"Huh?" Spoke a man with a scruff of beard on his face.

'AHHHH!' he thought stopping and paling even more. 'Ruby's dad!'

Taiyang glared at him before saying. "So you're the one that made my baby girl pregnant? You little bastard!"

"B-But um….it was an accident." Jaune said in fear.

"Oh yeah? Well it's gonna be an 'accident' when I bust your jaw!" He growled before punching his palm.

He paled while running the other direction. "AHHH!"

"Get back here!"

(Later)

Jaune panted while hiding in the one place they would NEVER enter in a million years.

The girls locker room. More specifically one of the girls shower stalls.

'Ok, just stay calm, if I hide out long enough they'll give up, go home, and maybe calm down a bit.' He sighed while someone opened the curtains.

"Eep!" Ruby jumped in shock. "Jaune! What are you doing in here?!"

"R-Ruby?!" he blushed while quickly pulling her in and closed the curtains. "Don't scream!"

She blushed since she was wearing only a red towel. "Um….I'm not going to." 'What's up with him?'

"Ruby, hide me!"

"Why?"

"Your dad and uncle are here and want my head on a pike!"

"Oh no."

"And I don't want to die!"

"I don't want that either." She said while letting go of the towel as footsteps were heard. "But please be quiet."

Jaune blushed before averting his eyes, only for the curtains to move as he saw Yang's face.

"Ruby, dad wants to...JAUNE?! Get out of there!" she yelled before seeing their position and growled. "Are you two trying to do THAT in here?!"

"No!" Both said with red faces.

"Jaune's just hiding here and…." she looked at herself and blushed. "Oops! I forgot I was taking a shower, sorry Yang."

She growled at that. "Jaune, get the hell out, or I'll make sure you walk the rest of your life with a limp!"

He paled before running off, but not before giving Ruby a kiss on the cheek.

She gushed at that while feeling a little sick. "Ugh...my gut."

"Ruby, I know I don't usually say this, but you should really consider what you're gonna do. I mean, how are you gonna raise a baby AND keep taking classes here at Beacon?"

"Um….I'll take an apprenticeship here?" She said while puking a little.

"I'm serious Ruby, trying to do both isn't easy, heck it's near impossible. I think...maybe...you should consider picking one of the two."

Ruby looked down before saying. "Let me think on this."

(Later)

Blake sighed as Jaune hid under her bed. "Get out Jaune."

"No!"

"Come out. You'll get hairballs and dust balls if you stay there."

"With those evil parents out there?! No!" he shivered. "Dealing with an angry Yang is bad, but a pissed off dad and uncle? They'll skin me alive!"

"They won't skin you alive Jaune." She sighed. "They would just rip off your sword."

He paled. "Ahhh! No! I'm not getting out!"

"Then how are you going to provide for the baby and Ruby? You know that Ruby is going to have a hard time with this."

"I'll just hide here till they leave, then that'll give me plenty of time to see if they won't hunt me down when we graduate."

Blake deadpanned before looking down. "I mean for right now With Ruby and her child, not with the parents."

"But she's not showing that much, plus I don't know the first thing about parenting."

"Then learn." She deadpanned. "Or are you into abortion?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then get out of the bed, confront them, don't show fear, and act like a man Jaune Arc."

"Easy for you to say, you and Sun don't gotta deal with this right now."

She looked away. "Not exactly."

"Wait...you mean…"

"Yes, and I have six." She frowned. "But I haven't told him yet because I don't want him to run into you and get hurt as well."

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled two voices from outside the room.

Jaune paled and ducked under deeper as the door opened up.

"Where is that bastard?!" Qrow growled.

"He left." Blake said. "And he said that he wanted to talk to you two about the baby."

"What?!"

"Calm down Qrow."

"Shut the fuck up Tai!"

Blake deadpanned. "He also said that he is willing to do an abortion if Ruby agrees. That and he doesn't want to die like a coward by you two."

"Well him running is showing his real colors more and more! If you see him, tell him to come out and act like a real man or we'll have to fix his attitude."

She sighed before seeing them leave. "Jaune, you might want to be a man now, for your sake."

Jaune popped his head out. "You said I was willing to do an abortion?!"

"It was either that or pulling you out."

"But my family HATES abortion!"

"Then get out and go a face them."

"But...I can't do it unless I got Ruby beside me."

"I'll call her, you just get ready." Blake said while putting her book down. "And you owe me big time for this."

(Some hours later)

-RWBY's room-

Jaune gulped while looking at his feet with Ruby right next to him and Taiyang and Qrow on the other side of the room. 'This feels like a war zone!'

"So Ruby, have you been feeling ok?" asked Taiyang.

"Yes dad." She said while holding Jaune's hand. "I'm not puking that much."

"Do you need any medicine? Anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good." She smiled. "But can you not hurt my boyfriend, I know he ran but you did try to kill him."

"Ruby." Qrow deadpanned. "He knocked you up."

"Yes, but I told you I forgot the pill." She sighed. "And I didn't know that I was being watched, it just happened."

Jaune gulped while looking around the room. 'Just calm down and relax!'

"So dad." Ruby said. "Can you not hurt Jaune?"

"No promises."

"Please?" She asked again. "I promise to hurt him for you if he does run."

"Do that and your allowance is raised." Qrow smirked.

'Oh come on!'

Ruby smiled at that before puking on the ground. "Ugh, ok no more cookies with pasta mix for me."

That made all of them turn green at the image.

"So Jaune." She groaned. "Do you want to keep the baby or…."

"Keep it." He frowned. "Sorry if I sound rude, but my family hates abortions and to do that on a child...it's just disgusting and wrong." He hugged her tightly. "But I promise to try and be a good father for the baby Ruby."

"Damn right you will." spoke Qrow crossing his arms. "But this is pretty big Ruby, you'll have to take time off school when you really get plump, meaning you're gonna need to pull your end just to keep from flunking."

"I know." Ruby said looking down. "But...I want to be like mom. Strong and a good mom. So….." she looked at Jaune and kissed him on the forehead. "Take care of us Jaune, or I'll cut you up."

"That makes two of us." muttered Qrow before taking a swig from his flask.

Taiyang sighed before looking at Jaune. "Kid, if you hurt my daughter I'll end you, but other then that I expect a ring on her finger by the end of the year."

"Wait, you mean marriage!?"

"Well duh." Taiyang deadpanned. "And trust me, Summer was younger then me when we married."

"After you had a threesome with my sister!" Qrow growling in renewed rage.

"That was years ago!"

"Well I'm still pissed at that you bastard!"

"Can you NOT bring it up in front of the kids!"

"Screw you Tai!"

Jaune gulped as Ruby whispered into his ear.

"Jaune, I'm in the mood again." She giggled. "So let's 'get some milk and cookies'."

'Again?!'

(Many years later)

"And that's how I met your mom." Spoke an older Jaune with a mustache as he held a small girl with blond hair and blue eyes on his lap.

"But dad, what happened after the cookie factory?"

He chuckled. "Joan, why don't you go look out for your baby brother?"

"Aw! But Jove is so loud!"

"He's only two you know." he set her down. "Now go on and make sure he's ok."

Joan sighed before walking off as Jaune sighed.

"Having problems?" Spoke an older Ruby with a wider ass, a large cup size, and wearing a more dress like version of her normal outfit.

"None at all dear."

She chuckled before sitting on his lap. "Good, because I was worried our little flower would've been bored by your story telling."

"Hey, I tell pretty good stories, thank you very much."

"Like the time you babysat Blake's kids and almost got attacked by a horny Kali?"

"That was one time!"

Ruby chuckled at that before kissing him. "I'm ready for another 'batch of cookies' dear."

"Yeesh, at this rate we're gonna have to deal with another kid."

"Is that a problem?" She asked with a pout.

'Ah! Not the puppy dog eyes!' he thought before closing his eyes. "Not this time Ruby."

She pouted while looking sad. "Aw!"

He chuckled while giving her earlobe a nip. "But I'll still do it with you."

She hummed at that as Joan looked from the stairs.

'Ew! Cooties!'


	108. Lana and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Lana and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was another fine day at the pokemon School and the professor was giving a lecture on pokemon breeding.

"So you see class, with Ditto's ability to change form its common for breeders to use them to help reproduce rare pokemon." Kukui spoke while some of them felt embarrassed about the subject. "Any questions?"

The first to raise their hand was Sophocles. "Is it true the pokemon a trainer picks at the beginning of their journey effects how they are at sex?"

That made the professor blush and cough while glancing away briefly. "Uh, well, that's something that some people have theorized, but it hasn't been proven just yet. Where did that come from?"

"Uh… just scientific curiosity." he said glancing at Ash.

"Well I'm sure that's something you can discover on your own, but when you're much older of course."

'I know it's more than a theory.' thought Ash looking over at Mallow.

Said girl noticed and blushed while looking at her desk with Ash smiling.

The bell rang and school was let out. All the students headed on out while Ash headed towards Mallow.

"Hey Mallow!" he called out.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"The professor is heading out for the day and I wanted to ask if you wanted come over for a little action."

"I'd love to, but my dad wants me at the shop incase we get a lot of customers."

"Aw, that sucks." he sighed while giving her ass a rub making her jump with a blush. "I wanted to see if you had any new underwear on today."

"Calm down horn Growlithe. Next time I promise." she smiled before seeing Lana walking over to them.

"Mallow, can I take to you for a second?"

"Oh sure Lana." she and the girl walked away from Ash who headed off himself before Lana stopped. "What's up?"

"I know what you did Mallow."

The girl blinked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean, you fucked Ash!"

Mallow went wide eyed and quickly covered Lana's mouth before looking around to make sure no one heard. "Not so loud. You want to make a scene?"

Lana moved her hand off and crossed her arms. "Well excuse me, but I have a right to be loud. You two certainly were in the classroom. I came back to come find you and I catch Ash screwing you on the Professor's desk."

Mallow blushed at the memory and gulped. "Uh...you haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

"Of course not." Lana said putting her hands on her hips. "I just can't believe you did that. I'll never be able to look at the classroom the same way again."

"Hey, to be fair, he came onto me." she retorted. "But I admit, he was...REALLY experienced. It was like….wow. Just wow."

"So he's a playboy?" she frowned with a darker look in her eyes.

"I don't think so. As far as I know he's only slept with five girls, well six now." she replied before seeing Lana frown more and held up her hands. "Easy there, I know it sounds bad, but it's not like he's boasting about it, and the others were friends he met on his other journeys. Two of them were girls who picked water types first like you."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Apparently the type of pokemon you first pick affects what you're like in bed."

Lana blushed bright red hearing that while some steam came out of her ears. "W-What?!"

"I know I didn't believe it at first either. But….yeah it really is true." she nodded while Lana looked down. "Apparently if you picked water, that means you enjoy doing it in the water and get wet easier than others do."

"N-Not true!" Lana cried out before covering her mouth.

"I didn't think he was right when he said what grass type find kinky, but he was."

"W-W-What did he say?"

Mallow bit her lip before leaning in and whispered in her ear. She saw Lana drop her jaw and stare at Mallow in shock. "Again, I didn't believe it either, but he proved me wrong. And being an electric type trainer he has a crazy amount of stamina, and knows how to please a girl."

Lana at this point she was so speechless she had trouble keeping the images from the fucking popping up in her head.

"Oh man, I gotta go, bye Lana." Mallow waved and ran off.

Lana watched her before her eyes darkened and she walked off.

Later at Professor Kukui's house, Ash was making sure the pokemon were well fed.

"There you go guys." he said placing the bowls of pokemon mood on the floor

"Ruff!" smiled Rockruff digging into his own while Pikachu began doing the same.

"Cha!" the electric mouse pokemon let out.

He smiled and went over to sit down before hearing a knock at the door. "Huh? Who could that be?" he went to the door and opened it. When he saw it was Lana he smiled. "Hey Lana, what's-"

"I know what you and Mallow did in the classroom during detention." she spoke in a blunt tone.

Ash stiffened before stepping out and closed the door. "How-"

"I saw it with my own eyes through the door." she said cutting him off. "You turned one of my closest friends into a semen slurping slut."

Ash gulped seeing her expression and chuckled nervously. "That's crazy, I mean, we're too young for stuff like that."

"Do you think I'm some idiot?" she said giving him a dark look. "If you try to play dumb I'll make sure everyone knows what you did, especially Professor Kukui."

"Gah! Okay, you got me. Just please don't tell anyone." he begged with his hands together.

"I won't tell anyone for Mallow's sake. But you're not off the hook so easily."

He let out a groan. "Alright, you got me there. So what do you want in exchange to keep quiet?"

"Well...according to Mallow you've had your fair share of girls in your travels."

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well she painted quite the picture and now I find myself to be a little curious."

"Wait, you mean you…"

"Yes, you're going to show me some of those so called skills or I'm telling the professor."

"So, you basically want me to fuck you too."

"That's right." she nodded.

"Uh...could you excuse me for a minute." he said before going back inside and raced to the phone. "Gotta call Mallow, gotta call Mallow!"

Pikachu and Rockruff watched him zoom by and shared a confused glance but simply went back to eating as Ash dialed Mallow's number.

Said girl was in her room laying on her stomach on her bed while reading a magazine.

"Mallow, your friend Ash is on the phone!" her dad called before she reached for the phone on the the side of her bed.

"Got it dad! Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Mallow, we got a problem, and it involves Lana."

"She talked to you too?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, she said she saw us. And now she want me to fuck her too or she'll blab."

"What?!" cried Mallow sitting up with wide eyes. "She wants you to sleep with her?"

"That's what I said. What do I do?"

Mallow gulped and tapped her sheets. "Um...did you try offering something else?"

"No, but she's got that scary dead serious glint in her eyes. You know the look I mean don't you?"

"Yeah." replied the girl with a shiver. "Ok, if she's that serious, she won't let this go until she gets what she wants. So just...fuck her." Mallow shrugged.

"What? But it's not that simple." he whispered. "I mean I'm with you. Won't it make things a little, I don't know, awkward between us?"

"Ash, the fact Lana saw us is awkward, if all she wants is to get some action herself, then it's the best chance at keeping her from speaking a word. Besides, apparently it's common in Alola to have multiple lovers. I looked it up."

"Wait...for real?"

"Yeah, after our little romp in detention I started looking up some dirty facts about the more erotic side of Alola. Apparently the Alolan people share more than just the earth's bounty."

"Wait, if that's true, how come I've never seen that happen around town?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" she questioned.

"...fair point." he nodded. "So you're really cool with this?"

"Yeah, if it's for the sake of keeping our dirty little secret in the dark, then go ahead and fuck her brains out."

"Okay then." he hung up the phone and bid his pokemon Goodbye before heading out. "Alright Lana lets go. I just hope you have a place in mind for privacy sake."

"Of course, just follow me." she said before taking his hand and lead him away from the house.

It was a bit of a walk, but after awhile they found a secluded beach.

"This is the perfect spot." she said to him.

"So is there like a secret cove nearby or some thick trees?"

"No, right here is where I want it to happen." she said taking off her pants and then her top, leaving her in just her swimsuit. "I want us to be at risk of someone seeing us."

'Wow I never would have pegged her for the risk taking type.' thought Ash. He grabbed at his shirt and started taking it off followed by his shorts and underwear. "Okay,, ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Alright, do you want to be on top or bottom?"

"There's a choice?" she blinked.

"Oh boy." he said scratching his head. "Just how much do you know regarding sex?"

"Just what I heard and saw from you and Mallow." she replied.

"So other than that, you're a complete amateur?" he said before Lana frowned at him in response. "Alright I'll take the lead then."

"What do we do first?"

Ash made her sit down with her back to his chest. "First we need to get you ready." he said feeling up her A-cups.

She jumped at feeling his hands while feeling her face grow warm.

"Just so you know, I like girls with smaller breasts." he smiled which made her blush turn more noticeable before he gave her breasts a squeeze causing her to moan. "People think it's better for girls to have large racks but when they get older they're tits start to sag." he finished before teasing her nipples gently through her swimsuit.

"Ah!" gasped Lana with a jump while feeling flattered. "A-Ash!"

"Aw, what's wrong? Did I hit a sensitive spot?" he teased whispering in her ear as she pressed her legs together. "Or maybe you're already starting to feel a little...wet." he said moving a hand over her belly and down to her groin. "Come on Lana, spread your legs."

She groaned and slowly opened her legs. She looked away when Ash looked down at the spot and started to trail his fingers right over the spot making her let out a squeak.

"Yep, already soaked through the crotch." he smirked while feeling his underwear getting tight. "I think you're more sensitive than Misty when we first went at it." He moved from his spot behind her and laid her on her back. "But let's see how you taste."

"Y-Y-You mean you're going to eat me?" She asked him.

"Well technically it's called eating you out, but it's not what you think." he moved the crotch of her suit of the the way and exposed her dripping pussy. He moved a finger over and gave the pink folds a poke getting a gasp out of the girl. "Don't worry, you're gonna love this." he said before moving his head and licked the slit.

"YAH!" she squealed jumping while closing her legs on Ash's head, but that just made him stuck there right up against the slit.

He moaned against her puussy while his tongue probed the folds. He could feel them getting more wet with Lana letting out moan after moan making him internally smirk. 'She'll be putty in my hands in no time.'

"A-Ash! Ugh, hah, ah, oh!" she moaned as she squirmed against the licking. She put her hands on his head as her back arched off the sand slightly. "Ngh! Oh gosh!"

He managed to pull her legs from his head and looked up at her. "Enjoying it?" he got out while licking her folds faster than before.

"Yes! It feels incredible. Like the time I caught a Phione!"

"Ah ah ah, no fibbing." he smirked before leaning down to her clit and started licking across that making her jump. "Otherwise I'll have to punish you."

"Yah!" she moaned louder the more he licked that spot. "Ash, I...something's coming."

Hearing that made him pull his head back and wiped his mouth. "Not bad. You got a tasty pie."

"Wait, why'd you stop?"

"I said I'd have to punish you if you kept fibbing, so consider this part of it." he said to her.

"What's the other part?" she asked feeling both nervous yet excited at the same time.

"I stick this in you and make you see stars." he smirked while pointing to his dick. "But first you need to help lube it up." 'Especially with where I plan to put it.'

"With what? The water?"

"Nope, saliva."

"Huh?"

"You need to lick and suck on it before I can put it in you." he specified.

"What?!" she squeaked with wide eyes.

"What? It's perfectly normal to help make it go in easier or it's gonna hurt. Everyone does it."

"B-But I can't do that! It's dirty!" she spoke up.

"Hey, I always shower and clean it." he frowned before moving over near her with his dick near her face making her turn red. "Come on, it won't bite. Mallow does it and she's not scared."

"Well I'm not Mallow." she said to him and turned her head away.

"Hmm, then I guess I could always jerk myself off and give your hair a load or two." he teased with a glint in his eyes. "Of course that means it'll be impossible to get out. You might even need to get your haircut." 'Three, two, one.'

"Okay." she sighed. She turned to it and gulped before sticking her tongue out and hesitantly touched it to the side. "Its...salty."

"Come on, you gotta lick it all over. Start at the base underneath then trail up and swirl around the the tip."

She gulped before moving her head down and started to slowly follow his instructions making him moan and shudder.

"See? It's not that hard. And you're actually pretty good with your tongue." he complimented her.

'It feels like it's burning up.' she thought to herself. 'And getting harder?'

Ash smiled and moved his dick closer to her face. "Try to take it in your mouth."

She looked up at him with slight hesitation before opening her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip. She heard him groan and started to lick around the tip before he grabbed her head and started to move more of his dick into her mouth making her go wide eyed.

"Just relax." he said to her.

'Oh Arceus! It's stretching my mouth open!'

'Hmm. Maybe I should slow down. She is still a virgin after all.' ash thought. 'She's not like Iris when I nailed her, man she was a slut.' he pulled his dick out giving Lana the chance to gasp and take deep breaths. "Sorry about that. I sometimes get ahead of myself. I hope you're not upset."

She coughed and gave him a stern glare making him nervous before her hand shot out and grabbed him by the balls.

"Gah!" Ash let out in shock.

"I might not know much about sex, but I do know a few thing about self defence." she spoke with a dark tone.

"S-Sorry!"

"You're lucky I'm a forgiving person otherwise I'd have crushed these." she said before letting go. "Is that enough lube?"

"Well kinda. But if you don't want it in your mouth again you can probably just spit on it and spread the saliva with your hands."

She glared harder before giving his balls another hard squeeze. "You couldn't have told me that earlier?"

"I-I just thought it'd be good to give you a bit of experience!" he groaned while gritting his teeth from the squeeze.

"Have any of your previous lovers called you clueless?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah." he admitted nodded quickly before feeling her hand leave his balls and grip his dick.

"Then let me make this clear, try that again and I'll have a Sharpedo gobble this up for good." she huffed and spit on the rod and use her hand to spread it.

"Yes Lana." he nodded with a gulp.

She worked the shaft and kept her angry look. However, little by little it was replaced with anxiety. 'This thing… it's going to be inside me.'

'If she takes my dick off Mallow's gonna be pissed, at both of us!' he thought in worry as she continued to lube up his cock.

After another minute or so she let go and looked up at him. "Will that be enough?"

"Yeah, that'll be plenty." he said before kneeling down. "Now then, let's get you out of that swimsuit." he reached for the shoulder straps when she suddenly stopped him.

"Wait."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just…." she whined and looked down at her petite form.

"Oh, I get it. You feel you're not very attractive because you're small, right?"

She nodded without looking at him. "Admit it, you don't find me attractive either. Your just doing this because I blackmailed you." she said and looked down making her hair shroud her eyes. "The truth is when I snapped at Mallow earlier it wasn't because you had sex in the classroom. It was because you had sex at all. She's got those hips that make guys fawn over her. And deep down...I hated being less attractive than her, hated her." she said as a tear fell from her eye.

Ash was stunned to hear this before moving over and pulled her into a hug. "Lana, that's wrong on so many levels."

"*hic* I know...I'm a terrible person."

"No, I mean about saying you're less attractive then her." he replied while patting her back.

"Huh?" she blinked before looking up at his smiling face.

"Mallow might have some nice hips, and even her legs, but you got something just as good. You got a kind but also serious side to you that knows when to stand up for yourself, and you got an adorable face anyone wouldn't be able to stay angry or upset at. And an adorable body to match." He said moving his hands over her sides.

She jumped while feeling her stomach flutter when he said all that. Her cheeks cheeks turned pink making his smile grow.

"You look even more adorable when you're flustered." he teased while giving her chest a squeeze.

She let out a moan before he shocked her by capturing her lips in a kiss. His tongue worming past her teeth and exploring her mouth. 'He's serious, he's not doing this just because I told him to!' she thought before lust clouded her logic and her on tongue invaded his mouth.

'There we go.' he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. He wrestled his tongue with hers while feeling his dick rub against her stomach and above her slit.

As they broke apart a thin string of saliva was all that connected them. Both panted while Lana looked down at the rigid dick.

"I think I'm ready now." she said.

He nodded and again reached to remove the swimsuit. He pulled the straps down and past her chest revealing her breasts to the world. He kept pulling it down while getting it down her legs and tossed it aside. He looked over her pale body and marveled. "I can already see you growing into what your mom is like."

"D-Don't stare too much. I feel embarrassed." she blushed.

"You picked the location little miss exhibitionist." he teased while spreading her legs and moving in closer. "Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt."

"Hold on...lets go to the water." she said.

"Oh, good call." he said and lift her up then carried her to where the water moved in and out and laid her in the water before moving back up to her pussy. "Ready?"

"Yeah." she breathed out before flinching as his tip prodded her folds. She felt it begin to push in and moaned while gripping onto Ash's wrists. As a wave washed over them he popped her cherry. "Ahhhh!" she cried out feeling a searing pain.

Ash stayed perfectly still as her blood dripped into the water. "Its okay,the first time always hurts, it'll pass."

"Oh Arceus!" she whimpered and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Don't worry, I won't move till it goes away." he said to her with a gentle tone and rubbed her sides with his hands.

She tried taking deep breaths while the tide continued to wash over them. "Thank you."

"No problem, how do you feel?"

"It hurts...but it's starting to fade." she said.

"Want me to start moving? I'll go slow."

She moved her hands from her eyes and looked at him."...O-Okay."

He smiled and slowly pulled back with a grunt before pushing back in with a groan as Lana gasped as the pain came back. 'Dang her twat's as tight as Mallow's'

"Ash!" she cried out while digging her fingers in the sand feeling her pussy stretch open. "Oh my gosh!"

"Fuck Lana!" he groaned through his teeth. "Your pussy's so tight! Ngh! It's squeezing me like a vice. I can barely get it in."

"Ah! If you say something like that, I'll get embarrassed!" she moaned with each movement. The pain dimmed more and more and was replaced with a growing pleasure. "G-Go faster Ash!"

"What's the rush?" he asked thrusting in time with the push and pull of the water.

"I-It feels so hot! I wanna feel it again and again!" she said in between moans.

"Or maybe you don't want someone to see you like this." he teased leaning over her.

She moaned louder hearing that while squeaking when he leaned down to lick her neck. She shuddered beneath him and squirmed.

"But if you want me to go faster, then I'll happily oblige!" he whispered to her and rammed his dick in fast and hard. This got a cry out of her while he felt her insides squeezing him tighter. "Holy fuck!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ngh, oh Ash!" Lana wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "It feels amazing! Your dick is so hot, and the water is so cool and refreshing!"

"Dawn would say the same thing." Ash spoke before eventually the tip of his dick poked at her cervix.

"Oh Arceus above!" she let out before Ash lifted her up and carried her into the ocean. "W-What are you doing?"

"It's a position called H2Ohh yeah."

"W-What's that mean?"

"You'll see." He said before reaching a certain depth then started fucking her again, pulling her into his thrusts.

"Oh Ash! Ash! Ash! Give me more, more!"

"That's right, ugh! Say my name." he grunted while the water made them shiver which combined with their glowing heated love making.

"Mallow's so lucky." she moaned while gripping him tightly. "She, ah! Gets to feel this, oh! Anytime she wants! Hah! Do you think she'd be ngh! Open to sharing?"

"Actually, she might be excited to do that." he groaned and put his abnormal speed and stamina to the test and pounded away at her love tunnel.

"Ughughughughughughugh! Oh fuck!"

"You think this is good? Just wait till Mallow gets in on this!"

"Ash! That feeling from before! Its…"

"What?"

She let out a scream as her pussy clenched around him upon reaching her orgasm.

"Nevermind." he said and smiled and held on to her. He carried her back to the beach and laid her on the sand. He saw her panting with her eyes dazed and rubbed her head. "How did that feel?"

"I-Incredible." she let out. "I feel...so….tingly…"

"Hey guys!"

Both looked over and saw Mallow running towards them. Lana went wide eyed while Ash himself didn't bother to cover himself as the girl reached them.

"Aw, you finished without me?" she whined.

"Lana did, but I still haven't released my first load. That's water type trainers for you."

Both girls looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lana questioned.

"Type difference, like pokemon. In bed a water type trainer is more likely to cum first when they have sex with an electric type trainer."

Mallow blinked before shaking her head with a smile. "Even in sex you think about battling."

"And who knows, she might cum just as fast when you have a turn." he grinned making Lana blush.

"Hmm...I guess we can share, but I get first dibs on him unless I'm busy." she winked while she helped Lana on her feet as her legs felt tired.

"I'll go get your clothes." he said walking off and leaving the two alone before Mallow leaned in to Lana's ear.

"Listen carefully water slut. I'm his first girl, if you so much as make a move on him in front of me, your ass is mine."

Lana looked at Mallow with wide eyes as said grass type smiled innocently with Lana getting a chill down her spine.

"Do we understand each other?" she questioned slapping Lana's bare ass.

Lana jumped with a squeak while quickly nodding her head.

"Good girl." Mallow nodded and patted the blue haired girls head.

After getting their clothes on the three headed on back to the road with Ash in between the girls.

"So Ash, who would you say is better?" asked Mallow.

"And don't fib, be completely honest."

"Well…Lana definitely had the tighter pussy." he said with Lana pumping her fists. "But Mallow has those hips and butt that are just so hard to resist." he added with said girl smirking and sticking her tongue out at Lana who puffed out her cheeks. "Honestly, I can't really decide."

"Then I guess we'll find out next time we all go at it, maybe tomorrow after school." said Mallow smiling and wiggling her eyebrows.

"And now you get to let your mom and sisters know you got a boyfriend." he smiled while Lana looked down with a small smile. "Although I'm gonna have to rub one out later."

"Don't worry Ash, I can fix that." winked Mallow. 'No use letting that delicious spunk go to waste.'

'I hope I can handle this.' thought Lana with a gulp.


	109. Sirens and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Sirens and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sea of Monsters, unknown island-

Within the sea of ancient creatures, we hear a beautiful melody coming from one of the islands, one that made even the most talented child actor small in comparison. This melody of course being heard by an Athenian daughter who was currently swimming out towards it as her friend tried calling out for her.

"Get back here! It's not safe!" Percy called out.

But she didn't stop swimming as she kept hearing the song that resonated with her very soul.

Percy internally punched himself for not getting rid of her knife before tying her to the mast. He propelled himself out and grabbed her arm before getting hit with an image of what she was seeing, of her redesigning New York with her mom, dad, and a reformed Luke there with her. 'That's just….like her.'

As he was trying to swim back, the wax in his ears started to get soaked by the water and began to become soggy. "Annabeth! We have to get back to the ship!"

"I need...to go...Luke…" She said in a hypnotic tone.

He groaned before putting her in the water and placed an air bubble over her head. "Sorry Annabeth, but you need to wake up!"

" _Oh hero of loyalty, come forth and prosper in the music of the sea._ " Spoke a familiar melody from the islands' mines.

Percy went wide eyed and touched his ears to feel the wax dripping away and tried ducking under the water to drown it out.

But the song kept persisting in his mind.

" _Come here, come here, you must come here. For fame and hope lives here._ " The melody sang. " _Come here, come here, or you shall be lost in eternal ignorance._ "

'No! I don't want to go there, if I do then it'll be over!' he thought while covering his ears. 'I gotta get me and Annabeth back to the ship before it's too late!'

" _Come here, come here, the hope of Olympus lives with us. Come here, come here, or Luke shall end your life._ " The song said again. " _For war is coming, coming in many years time. For war, for war, the end of gods looms close._ "

He groaned while feeling his resolve weakening with each second.

" _Come here, come here, oh hero of the sea. For boobs and love reside on Sirenum Scopuli. Come here, come here, and receive the love lost to you._ "

He let out an annoyed yell before he felt dizzy and began to sink deeper into the water.

" _Come here, come here, to us you seek. Oh hero of the sea, come here and live in bliss._ " The song sang as Percy started to lose consciousness. " _Come here, come here, and live with us forever more._ "

"Ugh….Anna...beth…."

(Later)

Percy groaned while still out like a light, but could feel a nice sea breeze instead of the cold water of the Atlantic. He started to hear whispers and muttering near him making him start to slowly open his eyes.

"I say we eat him." Spoke one as Percy's vision was very blurry.

"I second that, he's a demigod and they always attack us for fun."

"I'm not sure, something feels different with this one."

"Yah yah, and I'm a plucked turkey."

"I'm serious, this boy feels different then the others."

"Like the few sailors that said they were 'lost' looking for a way out of the triangle."

"Mortals are stupid, but this is like the hero's of old."

The muttering continued while Percy muttered out.

"Anna….beth…..?"

"Oh, sounds like he's waking up, let's dig in before he can get up."

"No."

"But-"

"We shouldn't eat him, not until he tells us about his origins. Then we eat him, got it?"

"Fine, but if he attacks us or is one of Demeter's kids I'll roast him."

"Alright then, let's drag him to the main nest."

Percy groaned as he felt his legs start getting dragged while slowly blinking. He tried to look around but he felt his body and mind failing him as he went into the realm of sleep for a second time.

(Later)

The smell of cooked meat jarred the sleeping boy awake as he jumped up and felt his arm burning.

"Damn, I was hoping to at least take a bite out of your flesh."

"A...AHH!" he jumped as the burning got worse.

"Oh relax, it's just a bit of hot coal." The voice said again. "It's not napalm."

He screamed again while his sight returned to him. He saw he was in some kind of wooden building of ancient architect as he patted his arm while hissing in pain.

"I have to say, you taste delicious." Spoke a woman with long black hair, pink eyes, a very chocolate colored tan, with wide hips and an C cup chest, her body was covered in feathers near her legs and neck, with some fish scales covering her waist and hands. On her back was a pair of long albatross wings with some gold emerald piercings near the ends of her feathers. "Tastes kinda like cuttlefish."

His eyes widened before letting out a surprised yelp while jumping back, causing him to fall off the table he was on and land on his head. "Ow!"

"You ok?" She asked while holding back a chuckle.

"Y-You have feathers, and...wait, were you trying to eat me?"

"Maybe." She smirked. "Oh, names Leucosia by the way."

"Why were you trying to eat me?!"

"Because I was bored of waiting for my sisters to return. That and I was hungry."

He gulped before memories came back and he jumped up before pulling riptide out of his pocket. "Wait a sec, feathers, scales, I remember! You're one of those sirens! At least...I think so, you seem….different."

"How so?"

"Aren't you supposed to be old and look like a vulture?"

Leucosia frowned. "No, that's our old look. Plus I may be one of the original sirens, but I'm not THAT old buster."

"But I saw it, on the shore of the island, three of you-wait, where are the other two?" he asked glancing around.

"You mean Peisinoe and Molpe? With the others, discussing whether or not to eat you. Oh," she pulled out some hot coals from the ground. "Do you want a hot massage?" 'Mmmm, cooked demigod.'

"No and how many are you?"

"Seven sisters. Their names are Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope. And I'm the second oldest of the eight."

'Holy shit! I thought there was only three of them!' He thought in shock.

"So can I have some more of your burned skin? It tasted really good." Leucosia asked with a smile.

"No." he frowned while holding riptide out at the ready. "I'm not gonna be some demigod meal, now tell me where my ship and friend are."

"Long gone." Spoke a small woman with the same features as Leucosia, but with a B cup chest, long blond hair, and a big ass, as she walked into the room. "It sailed off without you."

"Oh Molpe! How's it going."

"It's fine sister, except that Aglaope doesn't want us to eat the demigod." She sighed. "By the way, did you start eating without me?"

"A little bit."

"Save the legs for me."

"I am NOT gonna be eaten." he glared at the new girl. "I'm getting off here and finding that fleece."

"...the Golden Fleece? Are you nuts?" She asked with a shocked expression. "A cyclops has it!"

"And he has killer sheep!" Leucosia cried out. "And they eat sirens!"

"Because you tried to eat one that washed on our shores."

"That's completely different Molpe!"

Percy went wide eyed hearing the cyclops part. 'Wait, cyclops? Killer sheep? That sounds familiar.'

That was when another girl, who had long red hair, blue eyes, a small ass and D cup breasts, walked in and stood next to Percy. "Yo, names Thelxiope, and you look adorable."

He jumped and saw the door she came in from before taking his chance and ran towards it.

Only for him to get his face stuck between two large mounds.

"Oh! Sorry." Spoke a tall woman with long pink hair, white eyes, a massive G cup chest and tiny ass, while looking very surprised as well.

"Ligeia, don't suffocate the demigod." Deadpanned Molpe.

"But he ran into me." She pouted.

Percy went wide eyed and stumbled back with a blush. "S-Sorry!"

"I should be the one saying that." She blushed. "I didn't look where I was going."

"Ligeia, don't get embarrassed and grab him!"

She blinked before grabbing him tightly. "Sorry."

He tried to struggle but he felt the breasts against his head and blushed crimson red.

"Quick, bring him back over so I can get back at his arm, I'm peckish."

"But Aglaope wanted to wait till she, Peisinoe and Parthenope are done."

"Screw that!" Leucosia snapped. "I'm starving!"

"B-But you ate my arm!" Percy stuttered while Thelxiope deadpanned at Leucosia.

"You didn't wait?"

"Oh come on! He tasted like cuttlefish!"

"I'm not a fish! My dad might have made them, and I can breath underwater, but that doesn't actually make me one!"

They blinked at that as three woman walked in.

The first one had long white hair, black eyes, a long scar near her left eye, a massive ass and C cup chest.

The second had long purple hair with blue highlights, was shorter than the other two, had yellow eyes, a small ass and a E cup chest.

And the final one had long green hair, purple eyes, a B cup chest and a massive set of hips.

"Oh Aglaope, Peisinoe, Parthenope." Molpe said with a nod. "Welcome back."

'Aw great, I'm screwed.'

"Leucosia." Spoke Parthenope with a sigh. "Did you eat him?"

"Um...a little."

They sighed at that.

"He's not going to be our meal." Aglaope commanded in a serious tone. "For he's not a child of Demeter."

"He's a child of Poseidon, our father's, Achelous, boss." Spoke Peisinoe in a bubbly tone. "So he's not food."

"Wait, Poseidon? But he made an oath to not have anymore children!"

"I just told you who my dad was." he remarked dryly.

Thelxiope blinked before saying. "So you're….oh gods. Dad's going to kill us!"

"Why?"

"He's a water god." Ligeia said while still flustered. "And our mom is Terpsichore, the muse of dance and chorus."

"Meaning we are technically deities." Leucosia sweatdropped. "Trust me it's REALLY confusing for us as well."

Percy blinked at that. "So you're goddesses?"

"No." Aglaope sighed. "We aren't. Although Parthenope has a city named after her when her body landed near Naples."

Said woman puffed her chest up with pride.

"Wow, that part I didn't know."

Aglaope walked towards him and looked him in the eyes. "Child of Poseidon, you are welcome to stay here. Especially when your ship left our island just a few hours ago."

"But I have to get the Golden Fleece!"

"...your as mad as Odysseus and Jason rolled up into one child."

"So what? If I don't get it camp halfblood is as good as dead when Thalia's tree dies."

"So?" Asked Molpe. "Why should we help you? Especially after many demigods hunt us down like rats."

"And Demeter still hates us for losing her daughter." Spoke Ligeia. "If we even try anything, she'll curse us again."

"Again?"

"She cursed us to look like this." Parthenope deadpanned. "Before that we looked more human and less like a mix between a bird and a fish."

'That explains everything.' Percy thought recalling the story of Persephone and her 'abduction' by Hades.

Peisinoe walked over to Percy. "So care for some dinner?"

"If you mean me, no way." he held his sword up.

"It was octopi." Thelxiope frowned. "And I cooked it and seasoned it myself!"

"She's the cook." Whispered Aglaope. "And she's really sensitive when people criticize her food so please be careful."

"Wait, but I'm confused, don't you all...eat sailors and demigods? I mean she actually bit into my arm and she wanted my legs!"

Leucosia and Molpe looked away at that.

"We also eat sea life and other animals." She deadpanned. "We aren't picky or hungry for human flesh."

"Plus Thelxiope makes the best squid soup with marinated dolphin as a side dish." Drooled Ligeia as said girl blushed at that.

Percy was floored hearing that. "So do you...do blue foods?"

"What?" Thelxiope asked confused. "Blue foods?"

"Yeah, you know regular foods, just colored blue?"

"Oh, so you didn't want lapis lazuli in the meal?"

"No-wait you have that stuff?"

"The island is covered in the stuff." Molpe and Parthenope said at once.

"Uh, maybe I'll pass."

Thelxiope sighed sadly. "Oh ok."

Percy looked around before asking. "So what's going to happen? I'm I going to be in a cell?"

"No." Aglaope shook her head. "You're going to sleep in our shared rooms. You're our guest here."

"And then I can go free, right?"

"No." They all said at once.

"Why?!"

Ligeia put a hand on his shoulder. "It's because….well we're lonely and since you're a half being like us, per say, it might be interesting for us to keep you around."

"Wait, you mean like some pet?"

"N-No." she blushed.

Leucosia shook her head. "More like a guest with less freedoms."

"Like?"

"No leaving the island, don't peep on us getting dressed or showered unless we ask you to, and don't insult us. Besides that, you're as free as a fish out of water."

"A fish that can't survive without being in the water." he muttered.

Aglaope picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Let's get you ready for dinner, tonight it's octopi with tuna blood and calamari."

"Uh, why are you gonna carry me?"

"Because I feel like it." She said while the others followed behind.

'This is embarrassing.'

(A few weeks later)

Percy looked out from a tall window with a big sigh. Yes while he didn't get eaten or anything, it was kind of difficult living with sirens, especially when they act more like a gaggle of perverted school girls then a murderous band of monsters.

This was especially true when they allow him to share a bath with them and let him watch them dress, which surprised him as they do wear clothing, but not often as they believed that nudity is the best form of beauty.

'I hope Annabeth and the camp are alright.' He thought while feeling a little homesick, and not knowing that Leucosia was walking into the room.

She moved closer to him and gave him a smack on the ass. "Hey Percy!"

"WAH!" he jumped and whirled around with a blush.

"Hey." She waved. "What's up?"

"What the heck was that for?!"

"Oh nothing." She chuckled. "Just a love tap."

"You smacked my ass without warning."

She shrugged. "Oh, and it's time for joint bath night. So let's get going to the hot springs."

Percy groaned as apparently there were hidden hot springs dotted around the island, with the largest in the center of the island, and the one where they take baths. Something that obviously embarrassed him all the time.

That was when Leucosia grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go!"

'Ugh.'

(Later)

Percy blushed while completely naked and right next to Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope, who were all naked and washing each other's wings with old rags.

"Ah." Ligeia sighed. "This is the life, right Thelxiope?"

She nodded while a heavy sigh of relief. "Percy, can you get my back?"

He blushed. "Um...sure?" He then moved towards her and started to rub her back as Leucosia rubbed his back.

"There, now you can be washed as well." She chuckled. 'And so I can smell that tasty cuttlefish scent he gives off.'

Aglaope sighed while letting the hot water trickle down her wings. "This beats going to a hot spring resort."

"Or paying Circe to go to her stupid spa." Sighed Parthenope with a frown. "Her prices are crazy."

"Not to mention Percy here would be her newest gerbil, then again…."

"He would taste good." Admitted Molpe. "But still, it would also be rude. Unless he likes being a gerbil?"

Percy quickly shook his head no. "No thanks, I prefer keeping my thumbs."

Peisinoe chuckled at that. "Well, you look better as a boy."

"And smell like a cuttlefish." Leucosia said with a grin. "A very delicious cuttlefish at that."

He sweatdropped at that before Aglaope moved towards him and started washing his head with some soap. This caused her chest to touch his cheek a little.

"You do have nice hair Percy, give it a few years and it might be as soft as our hair."

"Uh, thanks." he coughed with his face heating up.

Molpe shook her head before Leucosia, Ligeia, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope moved closer to him and started to wash his body. "Relax and let us take care of you."

"Yeah."

"After all."

"You're living with us."

"For a long time." Thelxiope concluded with a blush. "Oh, that's the spot."

'I gotta try and contact dad more, anymore of this and I might lose it!' He thought with a blush.

(Later that day)

Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope sang some songs while Percy was right in the middle of them.

Now he wouldn't mind the concert...if they weren't all next to him in a circle on the ground or they weren't giving him hugs and occasional nips and pinches on his body.

And for him, he was trying to keep from blushing crimson. Or at the very least give into hormones and jump one of them since all this time with them was pushing him to his limits.

Leucosia stopped her singing and got a idea. "Hey girls, want to show Percy how we fish?"

They also stopped and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Percy never saw us fishing before and," She giggled a little. "We can do skinny dipping style."

"That sounds um….interesting?" Thelxiope blushed.

"Wait, what?" he went wide eyed.

Aglaope sighed. "Alright, but Ligeia and Parthenope are going to stay with Percy and guard him from sea serpents."

"Yeah!" The others cheered as Percy blushed red.

(At the beach)

Said demigod blushed as he, Ligeia, and Parthenope sat next to each other, with said girls in the nude, while Aglaope, Leucosia, Molpe, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope were skinny fishing in the water while also acting like seagulls and dived into the ocean. 'Oh gods above! At this point I'm questioning whether to just make a swim for it or just lose my pants, they're teasing me with all this!'

"Hey Percy." Said Parthenope while moving a little closer to him. "Want to skinny deep as well?"

"Yea." Smiled Thelxiope while also moving closer to him. "After all, this is a free and all year nudist beach."

"B-But...isn't this island all yours?" he spoke trying to look above.

"Yep, and we make up all the rules." Both said with a smile before blowing into his ears.

He jumped while feeling his pants get tight and lost it when he saw some of the naked girls leap out with their breasts jiggling.

"Percy!" Called out Leucosia. "Let's swim together!"

That's when he got up and screamed. "OH GODS! DAD HELP ME! I'M LOSING MY MIND TO BIG CHESTED SIRENS!"

Rumble rumble rumble.

SPLASH!

And cue the god of the sea rising up from the depths like some kind of ancient submarine.

"Uh oh." The girls said at once.

Poseidon shook his head and looked around before spotting Percy. "Percy? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to camp after you and your friends acquired the fleece?"

He dropped to the ground. "Dad help! I can't take this torment! They're flirting with me!" He then bowed to him. "My hormones can't take another skinny dipping or another mixed bath!"

He blinked while looking at the sirens who looked nervous. "Wait...so, they haven't kept you as a prisoner to torture with their songs? Not even tried eating you?"

"Leucosia nibbled me but…" he blushed before looking up at him. "Please! I can't take it! If I don't get off this island I'll jump them!"

"What?!" called out the sirens.

"Oh come on, you're literally naked right now! I'm a virgin who's never even gone on a date, even I have my limits!" he spoke up while they noticed his bulge. "Seriously, how can you not have noticed this whole time?"

Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope looked away while Ligeia blushed crimson red.

"Well…." Aglaope stuttered. "We haven't really….fell in love with gods or mortals."

"And that caused Aphrodite to curse us to live on this island in the first place." Leucosia looked away. "And...lord Poseidon...he did taste like cuttlefish."

The god raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So you DID try to eat him."

"I nibbled him!" She blushed. "And it was on the first day too!"

"And Aglaope told us not to eat him." Spoke Thelxiope. "Afterall, dad is under your command and that might….oh please don't curse us again!"

"We'll be good! We'll let him and everything!"

"And well help him with the Golden Fleece!" Molpe begged. "Just don't turn us into ugly squid, bird, fish woman!"

"Um….I know I brought it up, but Percy's friends already found it." he revealed. "I was just surprised cause usually I'd see him at the lake back at camp, not at an island full of the sirens."

"...WHAT?!" Percy yelled out.

"Your friends got out, with lots of scratches, and they've been looking for you for weeks."

"So...the camp is safe? Everyone's alive and fine?"

"Yes, and Thalia is waiting for you." He sighed. "And is angry that you didn't get the fleece, but overall, everyone is safe and sound."

Ligeia gulped. "L-Lord Poseidon….sir?"

"What?"

"...um….since he's not needed….can we...keep him or….are you going to take him back?"

"Well I'd say that's all up to him, especially after hearing his little outburst."

Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope looked at Percy, who was still having a bulge and looked red in the face.

"Um….I um….dad." He said. "Is it normal for you to….um….get pent up like this?"

"Well honestly Percy back in my prime I use to have a line of women waiting for me, so I can't say I know the feeling."

He gulped. "Oh...um…."

"Take your time."

He looked at the sirens, blushed redder, before looking at his dad. "Um…..can you curse them to….be free and able to fly anywhere?"

"Mmm, I could, but then I have to curse you to be tied to them. The curse put on them wasn't from me, so if I mess with it, I need to put a limit on the new one so there's not too much leeway."

"Oh...then do it." 'And so I don't have to...be stuck with them all the damn time!'

"Well alright, but I have to ask Aphrodite about this."

"You rang?" Asked said goddess while appearing next to Aglaope.

"WAH!" jumped the sirens making the goddess giggle.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh just keeping an eye on my shipping boy." She chuckled. "Especially when the entire 'Circe and Odysseus' event is being replayed with Percy here. And it's so cute!"

"Then you know what's going on."

"Yep." She giggled. "And I like it! The seven sirens and the son of the sea! It's a match made in Olympus!"

Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope blushed hearing that.

"And I'll lift my curse." Aphrodite smiled. "And curse Percy to have a never ending erection when he sees them."

"Say what?!" he cried out with wide eyes.

"Aphrodite." Poseidon frowned.

"Oh fine, he won't have a erection." She huffed before snapping her fingers. "But that doesn't mean he won't be having fun with them later."

The girls blinked as they felt their bodies and souls getting detached from the island all of a sudden.

"Now go on and ruffle their feathers Percy." she teased before vanishing.

Percy looked confused at that before Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, don't worry about her." He said before looking at Aglaope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, and Thelxiope. "But I do have to warn you seven, hurt my son and you'll be turned into squids."

"O-Ok!" They all said at once in fear.

He gave them a cold glare before vanishing back into the water.

"Scary." Leucosia gulped.

Percy sighed before feeling his bulge getting larger as he had to pull down his pants because it was that tight. Only to scream as now his dick was as big as a horse.

All the girl's went wide eyed while he tried covering it.

"Ah!" 'Aphrodite!'

They started to get nosebleeds before they ran at him and said. "MINE!"

"Ahhhh!" He screamed as they started to mate with him.

All the while Aphrodite was watching from nearby. 'Oh this is better than Percabeth anyday!'


	110. Spike and Shining Armor

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Spike and Shining Armor

My inspiration for this and any other yaoi chapters involving a slutty Spike will be thanks to Saurian on Derpibooru who is an awesome artist.

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cadance please try and be reasonable." A voice belonging to a white furred stallion who was talking to his wife.

"Reasonable? Shining Armor, in case you didn't notice, I've been having to try and calm down Flurry Heart this entire week on my own!" Cadance argued groaning. "You have no idea how much she can exhaust you."

"Excuse me? I know PLENTY. I had to try and stay up when she was fussy about taking a nap and kept levitating everything that wasn't nailed to the floor. And I've been a bit preoccupied with training new recruits for the guards around here." he stated trying to defend himself.

Cadence huffed in frustration from his excuse. "Well a little time to try and help get your own daughter to rest up wouldn't kill you."

"And letting trainees not get up to date on just how to become real soldiers is a real good way to keep our home safe for her sake." he remarked sarcastically.

"I just need some help with her. Is that too much?!" She cried out.

Shining Armor groaned as this is getting nowhere fast. "Look, I'll see what I can do, but then I'm heading out for some air, is that ok dear?" he asked dryly.

"Fair enough." She said flatly sighing as she felt quite tired already.

He walked by her and went into Flurry Heart's room where said baby was whimpering and crying in her crib. "There there… What's the matter?"

She sniffled and cried as he gently picked her up and tried rocking her carefully.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Do you need changing?" he asked as he checked over her and checked for anything.

She cried out louder and caused a beam to shoot out of her horn which made him duck as it bounced across the ceiling, walls, and floor before making a small hole in the wall.

Shining groaned, 'That's another repair bill coming out of our budget.' He thought as he checked her diaper. There wasn't any stains or marks so he held her up and thought long and hard. "Wait, where's your toy? Usually you like cuddling with it every night."

She cried out louder at the question.

'Bingo.' He thought as he looked around her crib. He saw a small blue paw near the edge and used his magic to tug the plush tiger out and held it in front of her. "Here you go sweetie."

She cried out as she reached for it and hugged it. She started to slowly stop crying and smiled while Shining Armor sighed in relief and gently lowered her back in the crib.

"Now try to get some sleep. It's been a long day for you." he made sure to gently tuck her in as she held the toy and walked away before shutting the lights off. "Sweet dreams Flurry Heart."

The baby nestled in her sheets as he closed the door gently.

He took a long sigh of relief and saw Cadance looking tired. "She's sleeping now."

She smiled in relief at the news.

"Now can I finally go out for some air?"

Cadance sighs as she nods her head. "Yeah, and I'll go ahead and pass out in the master bedroom."

The two then went their separate ways. Cadance to pass out and Shining Armor to get rid of this headache that was coming up.

He walked around town to relieve himself from the stress. He gave the occasional wave to any crystal ponies while heading on to the nearest park where he saw some empty benches. He sat down and be sighed "They said parenthood wasn't gonna be easy…" He told himself. "Man were they right on the bit." he stared at the lake, looking at the sun glistening in the water reflection.

"Shining Armor?" a familiar voice spoke out next to him.

He turned his head and was surprised to see Spike standing there with a small bag on his back. "Spike?"

"Yes it's me." The purple dragon said.

"What are you doing here? Twily looking for me?" He asked.

"Actually no. I felt like I needed some time away from home and thought a little visit to the Crystal Empire was just the getaway I needed."

"I see. Well nice to see you." He said sporting a small smile.

"This spot taken?" asked Spike walking over near the bench.

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Shining said.

Spike took the open spot next to the stallion and set his bag down before looking out at the lake.

"So how was the ride here?" asked Shining.

"It was nice. Quiet and pleasant." Spike answered. " How are you, Cadance and Flurry Heart doing?"

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed his head. "Exhausting. I've had to work around the clock for the new rookies who wanna be royal guards, Cadance has been trying to calm Flurry Heart down who kept us up, and we just had a little fight before I managed to get Flurry to sleep."

"Sorry to hear that. It must be rough." Spike said patting his back.

"Oh trust me, taking care of Flurry AND Cadance with stuff getting out of hand is worse than trying to get Twilight to open up when we were just kids." he stated. "I know Cadence is doing her best, it's harder than it looks. I'm just hoping for a little bit of peace now."

Spike nods his head. "I hope you get some as well." he said looking at the park. "It's really beautiful out here."

"Yeah, even in the middle of a lot of ice and snow this park still manages to grow some nice plants." he replied before turning to the dragon. "So, how's things been in Ponyville lately?"

"It's been pretty peaceful lately. Twilight and the others are doing well." Spike answered smiling. "And things are turning pretty good for Rarity and Applejack, they actually started going out."

Shining Armor looked surprised, "Rarity… and Applejack?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, the others had the same reaction, except for Pinkie, she said they deserved a big coming out party."

Shining couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I would expect that response." he said. "How did you react?"

Spike shrugged and leaned back in the bench. "Honestly, it doesn't bother me. Although I think Twilight was trying to wrap her head around it, apparently she's never really seen two mares get together before."

"That's like her. Always wanting to figure out everything about everything." he smiled before tapping his chin. "Wait, so you're not...you know?"

"Upset?"

He nods he head. "I might be mistaken, but I figured you had feelings for Rarity." he said.

"Oh I did, but over some time and self discovery, I lost what I had for her. Right now, I'm just a whole new dragon." he smirked. "But now I'm curious about something?"

"What?"

"What the honeymoon for them is gonna be like." he joked.

The two of them laughed at that for a short bit.

"Well anyways, congrats to them."

"But since we're on the topic, I'm curious, how have things been between you and Cadance? Not parenting wise, I mean in the bed."

Shining Armor looked shocked as he didn't expect the young dragon to ask that question. "W-well… it's been good, I mean most days we've been wiped after trying to take care of Flurry."

"So you'd say it's been pretty late?"

"Yeah, that's about right." he answered.

"Well, maybe there's something I can do to help with that."

"Really? Like what?" Shining asked.

"I know this one hotel I'm staying at that's great with massages, maybe you're do for one."

"Well I don't have any actual place to go, plus a massage might actually do me good." Shining said nodding. "Alright, lead the way."

Spike stood up and lead the way while his tail swished behind him making Shining glance down briefly and notice the dragon's rear seemed more….round.

He quickly shook his head. 'I'm probably just imagining things. I haven't been getting enough sleep recently.'

The two walked through town before going inside a taller hotel before Spike went to the front desk and rang the bell.

"By the way, what's with that bag you're carrying?" Shining Armor said noticing it when he met him at the park. "You bought something when you got here?"

"Of course." he replied as a mare came out.

"Hello there Spike the great and prince Shining Armor, what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"Well my friend here needs some help unwinding, so we wanted to rent out the massage room for a little 'private' time." Spike replied while giving a subtle air quote.

"Oh! Right away, I'll just need a sec to get it all ready." she nodded before moving to the back with a hidden giggle.

Shining's eyes rose up a bit as he noticed the odd behavior from the mare. "Uh, Spike? Why was she-"

"Oh she's probably just thinking on who she's gonna talk to for the massage. I'll bet a ton of mares around here would love to do it."teased Spike nudging him.

"Um.. okay." he said feeling a little nervous. 'Okay, why am I getting nervous? It's just a massage.'

"Ok, the room's already." spoke the mare coming back. "Your masseuse should be with you momentarily."

"Alright." Shining said sitting on the lobby sofa.

"Come on Shining, it makes more sense to wait for them in the room." spoke Spike walking into the back.

Shining got up and followed the purple dragon to their destination. 'Hopefully this will make me feel a bit better.'

When they got into the backroom they saw there was a single table in the center with a hole on one end. "Okay we're here…' the stallion said looking around, "I guess we wait for the masseur to arrive."

"You go ahead and get comfy, I'll go talk to them and see if they forgot a table for me." Spike said as he opened the door and stepped out.

Shining walked over and hopped on before laying on his stomach and set his face down through the hole. He took some deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. 'Relax, this is gonna help you feel like a new stallion.' he thought to himself as he close his eyes as he waits.

That's when he heard the door open up along with the sound of a bag opening before a feminine voice was heard. "Hello, I'll be your masseur for the day prince Shining Armor."

"Nice to meet you. How you doing?" he asked keeping his head down.

"Pretty good, especially since I heard you needed a massage. I've ALWAYS wanted to feel how strong you are." they purred while he heard them walk over to the side. "So, any particular spot that needs attention?"

"Well I could go for a back, neck and shoulders." he suggested.

"Ok, now would you like that with or without the oil?"

"Um… I'll take it with oil."

"Good choice." they moved away before moving back and lathered the lotion on their arms before he started to feel it slowly get spread out across his shoulders and back.

Shining sighs a bit from the cool liquid. He can even smell a minty scent nearby. But as it was being spread out he noticed instead of flat hooves, it felt like there were separate digits on each arm. 'Huh? That's odd, they sent a non horse masseur?'

"Wow, you really feel tense around here." they rubbed the oil more across his legs. "Rough time?"

"Y-yes. Training new recruits does a number." Shining said.

"They sure feel big too, I knew you were buff, but I didn't think your muscles were this big." she purred.

Shining blushes a bit of the compliment. "T-thanks. You have nimble digits yourself."

"Thanks, I'm not one of the usual girls, but I hope I can make due." She said finishing applying the oil. "Alright, now we can get to the actual massage."

"What are you gonna start with?" he asked the masseur.

"Right here." she started rubbing around his neck.

He relaxed as he sighed from the touch. He let her do her thing while noting how the oil seemed to feel warm across his coat. 'It's my body heat.' he thought trying to relax. 'Or it could be some kind of heating oil.'

That's when the girl started rubbing across his shoulders next. The stiffness in his joints was evident. "You don't mind if I dig in a little harder do you?"

"No, go right ahead." Shining Armor said. When he felt them move harder he sighed with a smile. "Oh yeah, right there."

The masseur smiled as she put in more pressure in his shoulder. All the while the minty scent reached Shining Armor's nostrils and he felt the oil get warmer. He shuddered from the smell and the warmth. 'This is really relaxing.'

"You know, we have a special today for a happy ending if you'd like."

"Mmm, sure sure." he replied while figuring that meant just some extra special package that was part of this. "Go ahead."

"Okay, wait a bit as I go get prepared." she said ceasing massaging for a moment.

He nodded and heard her walk out. 'Probably needs some machine to really help these muscles unwind.' He lifted his head up a bit to rub his face from laying on the plastic head support. "Man, this was a good idea. But I wonder why they didn't bring in a table for Spike, speaking of which, where is he?" he asked himself. "Maybe they gave him a separate room? Giving him a massage somewhere else?"

That's when he heard footsteps and layed back down as the door opened. "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't worry about that. I hope I didn't take too long." she spoke moving over and resumed rubbing his back. "How's the oil feel so far?"

"It feels nice. Cool at first, but it warms up with time." he answered.

"Well I got another special oil we use for happy endings, so it might get even more warm, but that's ok cause it's suppose to do that."

"What is the special for today?" he asked her.

"Oh it's the happy ending you were on board with when I mentioned it earlier."

"I mean what is this happy ending? What does it consist of?"

"Wait, you don't know what a happy ending is?"

"No, this is my first visit. My friend recommended me this place." Shining Armor said. That's when he heard the girl chuckle which sounded masculine for a second before he felt her resume rubbing while feeling the lotion she mentioned get put on his back.

"Trust me your majesty, you'll find out." she said spreading it around as much as she could.

"Well...alright." he said relaxing, but is hung up on her laugh. 'Is it just me, or did her laugh sound male for a moment?'

"Not to worry prince Shining Armor, I'll be gentle." she whispered near his ear while rubbing while noting the oil seemed to heat up and tingle.

He trembled a bit both from the whisper and the tingling feeling from the oil. "O-okay…"

The digits kept on moving down his back while he started to feel warm...somewhere else.

He had a faint blush of embarrassment from that. 'Calm down Shining Armor, it's just a normal massage. You gotta clear your head.'

"I'll bet the princess loves it when you two are alone." she idly remarked as the digits moved more down while a part of him started to spring to life.

He started squirming a bit as he tried to calm himself. "Y-yeah."

"Tell me, how often have you two gone at it after having a daughter?"

"Um…" he stuttered starting to become a bit nervous. "O-our daughter took most of our time. W-we been left quite exhausted at night."

"Oh? Sounds like you could use some...release." she blew into his ear making him jump while feeling his dick harden against the table while the digits started moving across his flank.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked blush appearing slowly. 'What's going on? Why is she asking these questions?'

"Oh you know what I mean."

Shining trembled a bit while her digits were moving downward. He groaned the more his back tingled and dick hardened before the digits touched his balls and he jumped and sat up. "Now hang-"

"What? Wasn't that gentle enough?" smirked the masseur who was revealed to be Spike, but he wore blue eyeshadow, long eyelashes, and was wearing a fishnet top with a black choker around his neck. "Or did your little friend get too excited?"

Shining Armor just stared at the male dragon for little while, not speaking, as his mind digested the facts and information in his head. And also not realizing his dick was halfway hard until Spike grabbed and started to slowly rub it.

"Wow, this big guy makes me wonder if Big Mac might need to get a new name." he joked while Shining Armor turned bright red.

He moved the claw away from his cock while starting to speak. "Spike… Is that really you?" he asked his mind struggling to comprehend.

"Well yeah, you know any other purple dragons who look this good with makeup?"

"Okay.. Now why are you wearing makeup? And everything else I might add!?"

"Well I figured I could use some shine to my face." he patted his cheek. "It's not too much right? I'm trying to tone back or else I look too tacky."

Shining just stared at the crossdressed dragon, unable to give an answer to his question. 'It's not something a male dragon would wear.' he thought while he covered his groin with his hoofs. "W-Why are you rubbing my dick?!"

"Well I noticed you were getting hard and I wanted to give you some relief." he replied with a grin while his tail swished behind him. "That's what the oil is for, it helps get you nice and warm for your happy ending."

"What?" he cried out staring at Spike in shock. "What do you mean?"

"A happy ending, it means you want the masseur to have sex with you."

His face looked even more shocked at the answer. "S-sex?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You seriously never heard of it until now?"

"No, I don't usually go for massages." he explained looking flustered. "But what I don't get is WHY ARE YOU CROSSDRESSING?!"

"Oh this? Well a while back I found some books on them in the library and was stunned. I mean, guys wearing girl stuff and make up? It didn't make sense, then it started to go on where I was curious, tried some on, and it also helped me with my feelings of Rarity. Remember what I said about going through a change?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Shining asked.

"This is it. One day I decided to go out like a girl, met a stallion, and...to be frank, we fucked, and wow was it hot." he grinned while Shining noticed Spike's pink dick standing up. "I mean WOW, he was hard as a gemstone and it was how I learned just how good it was to take it up the ass."

The stallion blushes from the story. "That's… really something." he said. "Well, I'm happy you told me, and thanks for the massage." he said getting up.

"Hold up." spoke Spike quickly making Shining stay on the table. "We're not done, the employees already know about my hobby, why else do you think they let me deal with your massage? This isn't the first time I've done this with a stallion."

"That's not the issue." Shining said. "I mean for one, I'm not gay."

"Neither were the stallions I slept with, but with this makeup and clothing, they were convinced enough to go at it. Whether it's sucking, rubbing, or bouncing, they all still liked it. Just ask Big Mac, now he definitely knew how to use his cock."

"Alright, but I'm also married. I'm not gonna cheat on her."

"Don't think of it as cheating, think of it more as a way to help get unpent until you two get things sorted out."

"B-but..." he stuttered blushing.

"And there's no strings attached. I just like being a slut for any guys." he licked his lips. "It's pretty damn hard to stop, so you could fuck me until you're done and be on your way."

Shining blushes as he was looking at the dragon, he noticed he looked really sexy in that outfit. But he shook his head to keep any images from coming up. "But...I mean...what if Cadance-"

"Like I said, no strings attached." Spike cut off moving over and moving the stallion's hooves to look at his cock. "If it helps, just think of me as a real life sex toy to use all you want. You've used one of those at the least, right?"

"Spike, a living creature and a sex toy are two completely different things." he pointed out. "And what am I gonna say if Cadance finds out?"

"Simple, just say you got drunk when we met up and I made the first move. I can admit I was a little tipsy myself and say I came on to you first." Spike said giving Shining a cute smile. "There. Problem solved!"

Shining opened his mouth to speak, but let out a groan when Spike grabbed his dick with both claws and started to move them up and down.

"Come on now, no need to be so nervous. Just relax and enjoy yourself." purred Spike licking his lips as he moved one claw up and rubbed his thumb against the tip.

Shining shuddered from the rubbing, his face red from embarrassment. 'Ngh… how did his claws get soft?'

"I'll bet you're just dying to feel all that excess sperm erupt out of this big boy, aren't you?"

"G-ghhahh…" he blushes from the feeling, turning his head away. 'I can't believe I'm really letting him do this, and it actually feels good!'

"Tell me, would you rather take charge, or let me do all the work?" he asked lustfully.. "And be as clear as possible or I won't get what you want."

"I… I…" he stutters as he thinks.

"Yes?" Spike said waiting as he slowly rubs it teasingly. "Come on, speak up."

"I'll…. let you do your thing." he admitted.

"Thata boy." he smirked before moving a claw down to caress and squeeze the ballsack.

'Cadance will kill me if she finds out about this…' He looked at Spike and his deceptionaly cute form. 'One time… I'll only go for this once.'

"Wow, I'll bet you've got enough sperm in here to knock up Cadance, maybe even get twins like the cakes." he teased. "I wonder how big my stomach will look after this."

Shining groaned before jumping when he felt Spike's tongue flick against the balls while one of his claws rubbed against the tip while squeezing around it. "H-hey, don't do both of them at once…"

Spike looked at the stallion and giggled. "It's been a while hasn't it. You're really sensitive?"

He nodded before Spike gave the tip another squeeze making him groan.

"H-how are your claws soft?" he asked while taking a peek at his butt. "And did your butt get slightly bigger too?"

"Oh? Was someone staring~?" teased Spike licking one of the balls again.

He looked away, "I just caught a glimpse. That's all."

"Well if you gotta know, for my claws, I tried out this new hand sanitizer to help moisture my scales and it worked like magic. As for my rear, I wanted to try and eat a bit more filling gems to give my rear a bit more pizazz, all the guys love it." he smiled while giving it a little shake.

Shining looked confused. "There's a difference in calories in gems?" he asked.

"Of course, well...if I eat them with a bit of sugar that is." he teased. "Wanna have a rub?" he asked with a wink.

Shining gulped and coughed. "Maybe, just a little."

"Well then lean on your back sir and I'll be more than happy to." he said putting on his feminine voice.

Shining Armor slowly leaned on the table and saw Spike climb up over him before turning around with his ass in front of him.

"And don't be scared to give it a bit spanking." he teased.

He blushes at the purple scaled cheeks facing him. He slowly moved his hooves to place them on each cheek. He started to slowly move them against each other and around while Spike hummed and his tail swished. "Whoa…" he muttered from the softness. "I didn't know sanitizer could make scales this soft."

"Happy you approve." he said smiling. "Keep rubbing and even squeeze and spank me."

Shining blushed before he started to rub the ass a little harder while groaning when he felt Spike start rubbing his dick with both claws at the same time. "You're… really good at this. I'm impressed." he said with a moan.

"Want me to REALLY show you what I can do?"

He blushes at the words, but nods his head rather quickly. "Got this far, it'll be a shame to stop now."

"Good." Spike raised his head up and started to drag his tongue around the dick with eager.

"Hahh…" he moaned in pleasure from the warm tongue caressing his shaft. It felt slim and didn't cover as much as Cadance's, but it was so slippery and moving around much faster.

"Mmmm… So musky and salty…" he murred as he licked eagerly. He felt his dick get harder at the taste and rubbed Shining Armor's balls while flicking his tongue all across the top part making the stallion groan louder.

'God, I'm groaning just from his tongue, wonder how his mouth's gonna feel like. Maybe even-' he blushes as he shakes his head. 'Whoa, cool it Shining. You're just getting this so you can get a release.'

Spike gave a chuckle before moving his mouth over the dick and started to slowly slide over it.

Shining Armor let out a gasp from that action. 'D-don't tell me he could tell what I was thinking!'

'Mmm, I think it just got harder.' he chuckled as he started sucking on it slow. 'Oh I enjoy teasing pent up stallions the most.'

'Oh sweet Celestia!' he thought gritting his teeth from the sweet pleasure working through him.

Spike felt Shining flinched and snickered before he started to pull his head up and then back down before slowly working it into a rhythm. He even gave quick nips on the tip, making the stallion yelp at the actions.

"E-Easy!" he groaned while trying not to lose it, even if Spike's mouth was smaller, warm, and wet all at the same time so it was extremely snug.

"No need to be bashful.." he muffled through his stuff mouth. "Relax and enjoy."

"Easy for you to say." he grunted each time Spike's head moved more and more over his cock.

He sucked harder, his saliva drooling downward. This made him slurp and suckle on it while Shining felt like he was going crazy.

'I-if this keeps up…!' thought the stallion who would up groaning out loud before his dick started twitching.

Spike smirked as he went all the way down and braced himself. He felt the taste of sperm gush in and tried swallowing as much as he could, but some began to seep out with his cheeks getting filled in seconds. He just kept his head over it and swallowed as much as he could.

Shining panted with each load while feeling some drizzle onto his legs and seeing Spike's own cock twitch before getting some sperm on his own chest. He shuddered a bit as he was a little uncomfortable about being covered in another male's seed.

Spike hummed and moaned before sliding his head off while smiling and licked up any sperm near his lips while taking some that got on his face and sucked it up with a smile.

"U-um…" Shining tried to speak despite the awkwardness he felt.

"So, what did you think?"

"W-well…" he took a deep breath. "It was warm and moist."

"And?"

"It was tight?" he asked.

"Oh come on, be completely honest, don't just give me bits and pieces."

"Wh-what do you want me to say?" he asked blushing from embarrassment.

"I want you to be as honest as possible. What did it feel to get a blowjob from your sister's number one assistant in a hotel?"

Shining blushes from the tone he's speaking in, taking a deep breath as he says, "It was wonderful. Very tight and moist, you're mouth was amazing."

"Kinda like Cadance?"

"Actually, it might have been better." he admitted, as he lowered his head down.

"Oh come now, don't feel guilty, some girls got stuff others don't, and some guys just happen to know how to suck a stallion off better than them."

"But I shouldn't be saying that about my wife." he said.

"What did I say about this? Don't feel guilty, just relax."

He sighs as he puts up a small smile. "Well, thanks anyway Spike." he said getting up again.

"Hold up." Spike sat down on his chest making him stop. "Where are you going?"

"Outside. Probably back home." he answered.

"We're not done just yet." he smirked while giving Shining's dick a slow rub while said cock was shown to still be rigid.

"I-I'm good. T-thank you. I-I'll handle it at home." he shook his head at the dragon.

"Oh? So you're not even the tiniest bit curious what my ass could feel like?"

"That's alright." Shining said shaking his head. "I'm happy for what you did with cheering me up. It was great."

"Well I'm not doing anything half assed unless it's going in my ass." he glared with his eyes turning into slits before turning around and started rubbing his ass against the cock.

"Hey, I said that's enough!" the stallion said trying to push him off, "I appreciate what you're doing, but I'm not going any further than this!" he said trying to keep his blush down.

"Oh yes you are." growled Spike pushing back while his tail wrapped around the dick and squeezed it making Shining groan from the tail and rubbing.

"Ah!" he moaned from the feeling, "Stop… can't you just find another stallion to screw with?! Someone not married!"

"Oh please, like you're one to say that with your cock so hard it could break diamonds." grinned Spike while brushing his low feet against the balls making Shining jumped while he rubbed the tip across his anus. "Don't even say the idea of fucking someone else besides Cadance never once popped into your head."

"Well it never happened, now get off or I'll make you." he groaned while feeling his dick brush against the hole was making this more and more hard to pass up.

"Oh? How do you intend to do that?" Spike asked daring him.

"You, ah, forgot something." he groaned before his horn lit up and Spike was covered in a magic aura. "You're dealing with a unicorn. You think staying with Twi would make you aware of that."

"Oh, I was." he replied before reaching his claw out and grabbed the horn, making Shining go wide eyed when a tingling went down his spine causing the aura to disappear. "I also know this is a weak point of theirs."

"What the? H-how did you?!" he stuttered from the action.

"I've tried it out with a few guys, plus seeing Twilight mess with it when she thinks noponies around was a good demonstration." he grinned before he started rubbing it up and down.

"Ngh…" he grunted from the feeling. "S-stop, I don't want this…"

"Then why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"I-I been trying to stop you! I said n-no, I b-been arguing with you, I even planned on l-evitating you off me." Shining pointed out stuttering from the pleasure. 'Sweet Celestia! At this rate I might blow again!' he thought gritting his teeth.

Spike grinned seeing Shining Armor groan and grit his teeth before the dragon suddenly found himself knocked over and off the table, on his stomach, and felt Shining right on top of him.

"You wanna take it in the ass? Fine! I'll show you what I can do with this thing to a tiny butt like yours."

Spike grinned seeing that he's getting what he wants. He held onto the floor and felt the tip grind against his anus before feeling it start to push in making him moan."Aahh…" he groaned as his hole spread out to allow entry.

Shining gritted his teeth feeling the snug ass slowly cling around his cock the more he went in which blew him away since it really did feel like it had been stretched open for a long time. "How many have you taken before?"

"A...A dozen!" he moaned with eagerness. "N-no need to be easy, take me hard and deep!" He cried out.

"You want it hard? You got it!" Shining pushed the rest of his dick in and managed to get about half in before stuffing it all the way making Spike moan out with a smile since the tip touched his prostate. The dragon groaned and panted from the thrust. "Fuck! It's squeezing me all over, you really are a big slut."

"Ah! T-that's right! I'm a dragon slut!" he cried out.

Shining moved in and out while using his body to pin Spike down while Spike himself felt his own dick grind against the floor with each thrust. He gripped the floor as the thrust pushed his body forward every time he went in. "Come on, is that all you got for a prince?"

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes, "Don't blame me if you can't walk out of here!" he said as he started pounding him harder.

"Oh fuck yeah!" moaned Spike digging his claws into the floor while feeling his ass stretch out the more faster Shining Armor went. He can feel pre leaking into his asshole.

"I'm gonna treat you like the used up sex toy you like to be used as." grunted Shining who was trying to keep it together with each thrust as his balls slapped against Spike's ass.

The dragon quivered in bliss as his cock throbbed and twitched. "Oh fuck yeah! Really give it to me!"

Shining Armor kept up his pace, intending to give the dragon a thorough plowing. But the ass got tighter and tighter and he was feeling almost there. 'N-not yet!'

Spike moaned while digging harder into the floor. "When you cum, do it all inside!"

"W-will do…" he said gritting his teeth. 'At this pace I'm gonna explode!' he tried to hold back until Spike hits his climax first.

"Ahhhh!" he moaned before he started cumming across the floor which in turn made his ass squeeze Shining Armor's dick like a vice.

The stallion cried out as he came hard, flooding the dragon's hole. His dick twitched with load after load gushing in and hitting Spike's prostate making the dragon cum harder and moan louder.

"W-wow, you're like a living geyser." Spike moaned with his eyes rolling into his head while Shining pinned him down harder.

"Then take in every last drop." he said keeping him down as he continued unloading.

Spike shivered feeling his stomach expand from the amount while his tongue hung out from his mouth. "Aahhh… I'm feeling full…"

Shining panted while laying on Spike and staying inside with his balls feeling nearly empty as when he was still single. Both of them panted as Shining slid out of Spike's butt.

"So…..feeling better Shining Armor?"

"Yeah...I do...wow, that was...intense." he panted as he sat down to catch his breath.

"And you said you didn't want it." giggled Spike using his tail to plug up his butt to keep the sperm in while rolling on his back. "So, how'd it feel?"

"It did felt nice." he said relaxing a bit despite all that happened.

"See? Who was right?" teased Spike.

"Don't push your luck." he said. "It felt great, I'll admit, and it took a lot out of me, but next time, give me a big heads up about something like THIS."

Spike rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose I should've gotten the info considering you jolted when you heard the truth about what the happy ending meant."

"But I admit, doing something like this was...hot, and it really did help get some stress off my back, so I think I'll be sleeping soundly tonight."

"Happy to hear about that." Spike said happily. "And if you ever need some help with being 'pent up', you just send a letter and I'll be back on my way."

Shining closed his eyes as he still kinda feels bad about doing this behind Cadance's back.

"And like I said, this is no strings attached, this is just something to help you later on so you got more energy to spend with Cadance and Flurry Heart." spoke Spike patting him on the side.

Shining took a deep breath. "I'll send a letter if I ever need some help."

"Glad to hear, and keep in mind, the less stress you gotta deal with, the more chance you have to take Cadance out on more dates."

"Maybe." he said as he got up and headed to the door. "Thanks for everything."

Spike waved while blowing a kiss. "Anytime Shining Armor." He smiled as he got out of his outfit and quickly cleaned the area before heading out.

(Timeskip)

After their little romp, Shining went back to Cadance and managed to get some rest which helped a lot with Flurry Heart, especially since he got the energy to keep up with her for a few days and help calm her down when she got fussy, something Cadance appreciated tremendously and 'rewarded' him one night as a token of thanks.

"Just happy to help you dear." Shining said with a smile.

"Well I'm sorry for getting upset the other day, you've really helped out a lot with Flurry." Cadence said leaning on him.

"No, after what you said, I decided to cut back a few hours of training new recruits to help you out." he hugged her with a smile. "Plus that sleep REALLY helped. I feel like I can keep on going."

Cadance smiled at that. "Thank you."

"No prob." 'Huh, I guess Spike really did help out, but now I'll never be able to see him the same after seeing that side of him.' he thought scratching the back of his head.


	111. Female Morpheus and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Morpheus and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the dream, Percy found himself now walking through what looked like a dry desert with the humidity cranked all the way up with no sky but the sun.

"Ugh, what the hell kind of dream is this one?" He groaned as he started to sweat. He tried his best to imagine any kind of body of water, but all he got was more sweat which annoyed him. He looked at the sky and took a deep breath. "Morpheus! Come out and face me you coward!"

"Oh my, is that any way to talk to a goddess Percy?" He heard her call from all around. "There's no escaping me, just relax and enjoy yourself."

"In a desert?!"

"Who do you think I am, Hyperion? I mean that little watering hole just ahead of you."

"Alright...but why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He grumbled as he began to move forward. Once he got over a dune he saw a small oasis with several trees and bushes. He slowly walked down towards it while looking around to see nothing but sand to make sure nothing snuck up on him. "Alright...keep your guard up Percy, you never know what she'll throw at you this time." He muttered as he walked closer to it. He saw several spots were covered by bushes and frowned. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

"It's up to you, will you wander a never ending desert, or take a break to cool off?" Came her voice again.

"Do I have a choice or will this Oasis keep appearing in front of me like that deserted island you tried to strand me at?" He called with a frown.

"Give it a shot and see for yourself." Her voice called playfully.

"Alright….fine, worse case scenario I can use the water." he said as he slowly approached it. He carefully moved his foot near it and sank into it like real water and kept going while feeling relaxed being in it. 'Ok, so far so good, it doesn't feel like some insane acid or molten lava.'

"You enjoying the water? Then how about I give you some company~?" Her voice called as she stepped out from behind one of the trees dressed like a harem girl.

His eyes widened with a blush seeing her clothes and covered his eyes. "No way, I'm not getting distracted like the last few times you did that."

"Aw come on, am I not sexy enough for you?" She called with a smile as she approached the water. "I thought every boy dreamed of seeing a beautiful woman~?"

"Well not many boys can say they got trapped by said women in a never ending dream, can they?" He replied while trying to stay calm.

"Aw, don't be like that, it hasn't been a bad dream, has it?" She asked with a grin as she started to walk into the water.

"You love teasing me too much, don't you?" He asked reaching into his pocket and pulled riptide out, even though it wouldn't do much. "I thought the goddess of dreams would have preferred playing around in her own dreams, or even try and use the whole 'face your nightmares' card."

"Eh, after a few centuries or two of it it gets old, plus it's fun to have a new plaything and cuddle buddy." She chuckled. "Now, are you going to stayput or run away again?"

He frowned and lowered his sword. "So you're gonna keep on messing with me until I end up an old man?"

"Oh no, if you keep amazing me I'll just make you immortal, or at least lengthen your life so I can keep enjoying myself." She said as his eyes widened. "Or at the very least until Kronos finds out, but I'm hoping he doesn't cause then our fun would end too soon, then it'll be who knows how many more centuries before I find someone as fun."

"Really? You're going to keep doing this?" He asked with a groan. "Can't you just imagine yourself ruling the world like other gods or titans trying that now?"

"I did that eons ago, if I dream the same thing over and over it gets dull. With a demigod here I can play out any scenario I want without any drawbacks. So I'd just sit back and enjoy this pool while you can, we're just getting started."

"Welp, I'm out, bye!" He said as he dived down and tried to swim away from her. 'There has to be a way to wake myself up, I just have to find it.'

"He really needs to work on lucid dreaming." She smirked while she stood up and snapped her fingers before the pool and desert began to go down into the ground like it was being flushed altogether. "I wonder what I should do next….maybe I should have him count some sheep." She chuckled as she glowed and disappeared.

Percy himself tried to swim when he felt himself get sucked down through a hole and found himself upside down before it all turned rightside up and he fell back in the water while noticing he was in some lake where a farm was. "Now where am I?" He grumbled as he got out of the lake. "Am I dreaming that I'm a farmer now?" He called out with a frown.

"Baaa." Came a sheep walking past him before nibbling on some grass.

"Sheep? Huh, for a second I thought it was going to be weird or something, like a farm of minotaurs or some other monster." He muttered before walking by and saw it was a regular farm with animals in pens or eating from troughs. 'But I still gotta be careful, anything can happen in a dream, especially when the goddess of them won't let you out.'

"Hey, I think I do a pretty good job at making these dreams." He heard her voice call out from the barn.

He looked at it and held riptide out. 'Just stay focus, if I can keep my wits together maybe I can hurt her in here if she tries to make the first move.'

"You know, I think you're too stressed, maybe I can help with that, maybe if you count some sheep you'll fall to sleep, and I've made the perfect ones from your memories~."

"Oh yeah? Well where are they?"

"Right in here, I can bring them out if you want." She called as the doors to the barn began to slowly open on their own.

"If you mean like the giant ones I had to fight who liked meat, I can take them." He spoke getting ready.

"Oh not them, I decided to make my own sheep, so I borrowed a few people from your memories." She called as she walked out wearing only a pair of overalls and a farmer hat.

Percy kept it together seeing the flesh, but went wide eyed when he started to see several girls walk out in what looked like scantily clad versions of sheep costumes, from some of his close female friends, to goddesses, to even Annabeth and Clarisse! "W-W-What…"

"How do you like my sheep~? Now come on girls, start jumping for Percy so he can count you." She called to them with a smile.

"Baaa!" They called out before running on out and started jumping over several fence posts with the outfits making their chests bounce with them making him drop his sword in shock.

"Go ahead Percy, start counting them, and if you want you can have some fun with them~." Morpheus said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pushing her breasts into his back.

He stiffened up and went slacked jawed seeing the girls while oh so tempted since this WAS a dream after all, but shook his head and moved away from her while picking riptide up. "N-Not happening!"

"Why? Don't you like this, or would you rather I make them more realistic and turn them into weresheep? Or would you rather I used some of the monster you've faced in the past?" She asked with a smile as he blushed even more.

"N-no, I have to wake up, I have to defend Olympus!"

"Sorry, not happening anytime soon." She sat on a pig walking nearby while the girls walked over. "Besides, if you're bashful, you don't have to worry, right now you're so far in the dream even if you came inside them you wouldn't actually make a mess in your pants, besides, I enjoy seeing what kind of kinks mortals have when they get hot and bothered."

"N-No, it's not that at all, I can't just stay here and have dream sex, I need to get back to my friends, I have to stop Kronos." He said as he started to back away.

"But you can't go, you haven't seen the other girls." She grinned standing up and clapped her hands before the other farm animals let out numerous cries before their forms began to glow and slowly grow or change. They began to look like various females he'd seen and interacted with, except they had farm animal features and were extremely sexy as they began to approach him, with some of them even being past enemies like Medusa, Circe, and even the Sphinx.

He gulped and backed up. 'Oh crap, this is more than I can handle at once!' He looked at the lake before getting an idea. "Actually oh great and lovely Morpheus, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Really? Well then, let's begin, line up ladies, this is going to take awhile." She said with a smile.

"Just one thing," He held his hand up and caused the lake to rise up before he swung his hand as the water crashed over them. "I like my girls bone dry!"

"Aaah!" They cried as the girls started to get washed away as he turned and began to run.

"Now that wasn't fair." Morpheus said with a frown.

Percy looked at riptide and got a crazy idea before swinging it down through the air and actually saw it make a cut out of thin air. "Woah, that actually worked." before bending his legs and jumped right in.

"Hey!" She ran after him before jumping in. "It's gonna take more than that Perseus Jackson!"

"Well let's see what it takes to get out!" He cried as he fell down a tube. "Crap, is this just leading to another dream?"

'He wants to try and get away? Then I'll catch him in one of his friend's own dreams!' She thought with a grin as she began to use her powers to transport them both to a new dream. 'Soon he'll be begging to be back with me and my dreams!'

Percy saw the tube winding around like a slide before seeing a door appear at the very bottom before it flung open. Light shone on his face and he started to fall down towards what looked like camp half blood. 'Is this a dream about camp?'

Morpheus herself made a parachute and watched as Percy wound up falling right into the lake. 'Now then, let's see how he enjoys this dream." She chuckled as she watched him surface and swim to the shore.

He shook his head and looked around. 'Ok, why would she dream up the camp? Is she trying to mock me as long as she's got me?' He thought as he frowned and began to slowly walk into the camp. 'Ok, I have to be prepared, she can do anything in here, so I can't be caught off guard.' He thought before he saw Grover. "Hey Grover!"

"Ah, Percy, I was wondering where my manservant went." He said as Percy looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, manservant? What are you talking about?"

"Come now, go get me my enchiladas and go wake my nymphs, I am in need of some pampering." He said as he waved his hand.

He raised an eye and walked away before seeing numerous woodland nymphs sleeping around the camp, which now lacked cabins or training grounds. "Ok, something tells me this isn't Morpheus' dream."

"Percy, less chatting more waking up the girls." Grover said in annoyance. "Hurry up or I'll change you to a new position, I'm always looking for more Nymphs." He said as the half blood's eyes widened.

"Ok time to wake up, up and adam girls!" he called out to them while clapping his hands. 'If this is his dream I do NOT wanna see what he'll do, even though I'll be mentioning this the next time I see him.' He thought as the girls began to wake up. 'Is it just me, or do some of them kind of look like the girls at camp?' He thought.

"Mmmmm, is Lord Grover in need of us?" Asked one who had long pink hair and green tinted skin.

"Yeah, like, right now." He spoke as all of them slowly sat up and yawned.

"Mmmm, he's so relentless, but what can you expect from such an amazing god?" Said one with blue skin and water for hair who looked vaguely like a more feminine Clarisse.

"Now Percy, go get me my fruit." Grover clapped his hands while the nymphs walked over to the satyr.

"Um, sure thing…" Percy said as he looked around before spotting a bowl of grapes. 'Geeze, never thought he'd be the guy to have these kind of dreams.'

Grover sat up on a throne as Percy walked over with the basket while the nymphs cuddled and rubbed around the satyr. "Feed me Percy, and if the grapes are not to my pleasure you will be punished." He said as he opened his mouth.

'Wow, when I get out I'm talking him to a phyciatrist.' Percy thought as Morpheus watched with a grin from behind a large tree.

'Let's see how the hero likes being treated as a servant, and by his own friend no less.' She watched him feed Grover some grapes and got an idea. 'Maybe he'll want to leave after his friend gets mad after being fed some 'sour' grapes.' She thought as she snapped her fingers.

Grover bit into the grapes before he spat them out and stood up. "Disgusting! I warned you!"

"What? What's wrong?" He asked cautiously.

"You fed me a bad grape on purpose! I warned you that you would be punished." He growled as a staff with a pinecone on top appeared in the Satyr's hands.

"Uh, maybe I could offer an orange instead?" He suggested holding said fruit up.

"No, you have failed me for the last time, it seems I shall have to change you to a new position." He said as the staff began to glow.

"Guess you get to be Lord Grover's new servant girl." giggled one nymph before Percy threw the basket and hit Grover in the face before he booked it to the lake. "My lord!"

"You dare disrespect me?! Get back here and serve the new god of the wild!" Grover shouted as he fired a purple beam that hit Percy right before he could jump into the lake.

"Yeow!" He winced before hitting the water. 'I'm definitely remembering THAT one!'

"Huh, and I was thinking he was going to turn into a woman or a nymph." Morpheus said as she watched him in mild disappointment. 'Maybe it's a delayed reaction?'

'Ok, think of another door, a door getting me far away from 'king' Grover over there.' Percy thought as he tried to focus as hard as he could. 'I am not becoming a servant girl for him!' He thought as the water began to move in front of him. 'I'm just glad that beam just stung a bit.'

Slowly the water formed into a new form which slowly opened up and he found himself getting sucked right into it. Right before it closed Morpheus followed in right behind him.

'I wonder what will happen next, maybe this time he'll get turned into a girl, that would kill any desire of him leaving me.' She thought with a grin. 'Who would want to go back to friends like that? Now let's see, who's dream to stick him in, which dream….' Se thought as she tapped her chin.

"Waaah!" Screamed Percy getting sucked through a pipe before he wound up landing in a smaller body of water which was really a fountain with extravagant designs all around it. "Ow...stupid shallow water." He groaned as he got up and looked around to find himself in an elaborate and fancy temple. "Ugh, where am I now?" He groaned before seeing a familiar blonde daughter of Athena typing away at a tablet as she walked past the fountain. "Annabeth!"

"Let's see, I have to oversee the construction of the new Athena temple in an hour along with fixing that small crack in the new skyscraper, and I most certainly can't ignore the new opening of the National Annabeth library." She muttered to herself as she kept walking.

He climbed out and walked over before grabbing her shoulder. "Annabeth look it's me."

"Yeah yeah yeah, in a minute, I have to get back to redesigning mount olympus and the world." She muttered as she shoved his hand off. "So much work, I really need to get a secretary. Now let's see, I also have to approve the plans for the new parks and then I have to create the new temple for Hades."

Percy moved in front and blocked her way. "Annabeth it's me, Percy? Your best bud?"

"I don't have time for this, I am in charge of reshaping the world, I don't have time for friends." She grumbled as she tried to walk past him.

"Come on, we've been through so much together though!"

"I'm busy!" she snapped pushing him aside and kept walking.

"Well maybe you wouldn't be so busy if you looked up from that tablet." he frowned yanking it from her hands and pulled riptide out before slicing it in half.

"What the Hades is wrong with you, all my plans for the day were on that!" She shouted angrily. "That's it! If you're going to keep bothering me you might as well be useful!" She screamed before snapping her fingers.

"What? How?" He asked as he began to feel weird.

"By working for me! I've been far too busy so I think it's time I got myself an assistant!" She shouted as she glared at him.

He went wide eyed before feeling his body tingle weirdly while glowing purple. He groaned as he felt his body start to change, his hair growing longer as his body shrank a bit as his chest and ass began to swell a bit as his clothes started to change into a tight business suit and pencil skirt as his shoes turned into heels as riptide turned into a tablet similar to the one he just destroyed. When it stopped he groaned before gaping and looked himself over while Morpheus giggled.

"I always did love dreams where people change genders." She giggled as she stared at Percy who now looked like a hot secretary.

"Ok Persephone, start writing this down, I have a conference at 3:00 with Zeus over where to put his temple." Annabeth said as she began to resume walking.

"W-What!? I am NOT your assistant Annabeth!" She cried out while stunned. "And why are you so busy? This is a dream! Just wake up already!"

"Quiet Persephone, I'm trying to focus, and this is not a dream, this is my future, my glorious future where I will build the world in my vision, now keep up." She said as she glared at the new secretary.

Persephone glared back while Annabeth walked off and felt irritated. 'Seriously? I get being an architect is huge work, but would it really turn her into an uptight lady? And she just turned me into a woman like it was nothing! She didn't even sound like the Annabeth I know.'

'Perfect, it seems my little Percy is starting to dislike his friends, let's see who else's dreams I can drop him in to further this.' She thought with a grin as she began to make a portal appear next to Percy.

"Huh? Oh thank the gods, a way out." She said as she jumped through, turning back to normal as she went through the portal. "Oh thank gods, I was afraid I was going to get stuck like that." He looked down and saw a light at the bottom getting closer. 'Ok, first Grover, then Annabeth, who else is next?' He thought as he fell out onto a large couch with a groan. "Damn it, why am I always falling when I enter these things?" He groaned before looking around. "Wait...this looks like my moms apartment...am I back home?"

He sat up and groaned while relieved to feel his body back to normal while feeling a certain part of him still in place making him smile. "Well at least I came through in one piece, it's good to have that part back." He chuckled before the door began to open.

"Percy, I'm home." Called his mom walking in with a smile.

"Hey mom." He called with a grin. 'Well, it's nice to see my mom, at least she won't do anything crazy to me like the others.' He thought as she looked him over.

"Wow Percy, you grew while I was gone, well we can't have that." She snapped her fingers.

"Grew? I haven't grown that much." He said in confusion before he began to tingle again. "Wait, what's happening now?!"

Sally smiled while Percy began to slowly shrink in size and age with his own clothes shrinking with him. "There we go, keep getting younger Percy, stay my little baby who won't run off to fight monsters and leave me alone, it'll just be the two of us, safe and happy forever."

'Mom too? Well...at least I'm not turning into a girl.' He thought as he kept shrinking. He eventually stopped and saw he was about two years old in body type, but still kept his mind. 'Ok, this was not what I was expecting when I saw my mom.' He thought as she approached him and picked him up.

"There's my little Percy, I missed you." She kissed his forehead while he let out a gurgle.

'Actually I can picture mom like this, having to deal with raising me when dad was gone and then the whole minotaur thing must have been hectic on her, this must be her best dream, none of that happening yet and just being the two of us.' He thought as Morpheus watched from the window.

'Wow, this is so sweet, and he's so cute!' She thought as she held back a squeal. 'I just wanna go in there and give him a big hug! Though this isn't quite going the way I thought.'

Sally walked over and sat in a rocking chair while using her feet to rock it back and forth while cradling Percy. "I missed you Percy, I'll keep you like this forever, just me and my baby. Are you hungry Percy?" She asked as she looked down at him.

He let out more babble while inwardly sighing. 'This is a little embarrassing, but this IS pretty comfy, so I'll let her keep going.'

"I feel a bit full, so I hope you're hungry Percy." She said as she began to unbutton her top, making his eyes widen in horror and shock.

'Wait, she doesn't mean...' He thought as he began to squirm in her arms.

"Relax, no need to get fussy Percy." She said with a smile as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it away to show her breasts held back with a bra. "I'll have this off soon, then you can have your meal."

'I have to get out of here! Morpheus! I know you're watching this! Get me outta here!'

"Oh? Looks like she wants to feed him." smirked said goddess. 'Hmm, should I take him out or let this play out?" She said as she tapped her chin. "On one hand I get to watch him humiliated and it would make him want to come back to my dreams, but on the other I could go in and grab him and play with him for a bit before sending him to another dream, decisions decisions." She said with a grin.

'MORPHEUS!'

'Fine, I guess I'll get him, he'll just owe me later.' She thought with a grin as she snapped her fingers. She saw Percy vanish from Sally's arms and reappear in her own. Hey there cutie, you enjoying your mother's dream?"

'Just send me to the next one, I don't want to see my mother's breasts, nor do I wanna drink from them!' He thought as he frowned at her.

"Oh relax, breastfeeding is natural, you mortals nowadays get bashful of way too much stuff." She said with a grin. "Well, we can always visit this later, time for the next dream cutie, you are such a cute baby!" She cooed as she opened a portal.

'Oh gods, I don't know whether to be glad she isn't trying something or groan with the baby talk.' He thought as she walked towards the portal before gently tossing him in, turning him back to normal before following him. "Ok, not that I'm not happy, but why bother turning me back to normal if you're just gonna toy with me over and over?"

"Because like this I at least know what you're saying." She said with a grin. "Plus it gives each dream a clean slate to work with, but if you would rather I could always just turn you back into the hot secretary or the baby, or how about a Nymph, I think Grover messed up his spell, I think you were supposed to turn into one." She chuckled. "Either that or it was delayed, who knows maybe you'll change into one in this dream."

"I got a better idea." He spoke pulling riptide out and focusing hard enough to where it glowed brighter like it was on fire. "I kick your butt and get out of here."

"Now Percy, didn't anyone tell you not to mess with a goddess? If you're going to try that I am more than willing to play dirty." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "The fact you have your sword is by my will alone, remember that. Maybe you need to be punished."

"What's wrong? The powerful goddess of dreams can't lower herself to facing me like a real supreme being?"

"Oh I easily can, but why would I, that's how mortals beat gods, they use their arrogance against them by making them weaken themself. Did you really think I was going to fall for that?" She asked with a frown. She clapped her hands before a hole opened up beneath him causing him to go falling in before she jumped in as well. "I hope you enjoy this dream Percy, and tell you what, here's a special little gift from me to you for trying to threaten me." She said as she snapped her fingers as he landed before disappearing.

Percy groaned when he landed and glared as the hole closed up. "Damn it, what did she mean by that...and where am I now?" He groaned as he began to tingle. "Oh shit!" He thought as his body began to change. He began to grow brown hair all over his body as his legs began to change, growing more slender as he started to feel unable to stand on two as he fell to the ground, his arms becoming more slender as well as his feet and hands changed into hooves. He felt his face changing as his ears started to become longer as two large antlers grew from his head as a small white tail grew out right above his butt.

He blinked and wobbled while trying to look himself over. 'Oh great, now what did I turn into?' He thought as he made his way over to a nearby puddle and looked down to see a deer's reflection looking right back at him. 'Holy crap! I'm a deer!'

"Yes you are, and I hope you enjoy it, remember in the future not to try to threaten me. Also, you might wanna run." Morpheus's voice called.

He looked up before noticing he was in some kind of forest. 'Run? Why would I run, there's no one around.' He thought before an arrow landed right next to him.

"Damn it, almost had it." Spoke a familiar voice making him turn to see Thalia a ways notching another arrow.

'Thalia? Why is she shooting at m...oh crap, I'm a deer, she's hunting me!' He thought as he turned and began to run.

Thalia pulled the arrow back and closed one eye before letting it fly and nearly get Percy, but it hit a tree instead. "Damn it, hold still!" She shouted as she got up and began to run after Percy. "I will get that deer, even if it's the last thing I do."

'Crap, she's after me! I have to get away!' He thought finding it tricky to run on all fours without tripping. 'Damn it Morpheus, I am going to die at this rate, I can't run like this!' He thought as another arrow whizzed past his face.

"I'm gonna put your pelt on my wall!"

'MORPHEUS!' He mentally cried as the arrows got closer and closer as one grazed past him.

"Mmm, should I keep you here? Or take you out? Decisions decisions." She called playfully. "I don't know if you've learned your lesson yet, are you sorry for threatening me?"

'If it'll get me out of here and away from a barbeque then yes!' He thought as Thalia notched another arrow.

"I got you now!" She cried as she let it fly.

"Fine, here you go." Morpheus said as a portal opened in front of him.

Percy jumped through and saw the portal closed while letting out a deer's sound of relief. 'Alright, I'm glad that's over, now I gotta wait to change back.' He thought as he saw Morpheus appear in front of him.

"See Percy? If I chose to you would have been nothing but a tapestry on her wall." She walked around him. "Are you going to try to keep going against me or will you finally play things my way?"

'Fine, I got it, I won't try to fight you, now change me back!' He thought with a frown. 'It's not like you can do much else to me, right?'

"You really wanna try my patience?" She raised an eyebrow.

'No! No, I just mean, I almost got killed, it's not like it can get worse from there, right?' He thought as she grinned. 'Wait, why are you giving me that look?'

"Oh, I was just thinking of what to do to you next, there are so many options, you're practically begging me to do something by saying that, I can make you experience crazy dreams that will put this deer one to shame." She said as he began to feel nervous.

'Can't we just go with something normal and not insane?'

"Now where's the fun in that? I've been around for millenia, I have to keep myself entertained somehow." She said as she snapped her fingers, turning him back to normal.

"Then what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked nervously.

"Well, there are so many options… I could turn you into a female monster and drop you in a horde of monsters, or maybe one where you're married to a minotaur, or maybe one where you're dropped into a seafood restaurant as a fish, Or maybe a world where your friends are king, I've had millenia to see every idea possible and to come up with millions more." She said as he gulped nervously.

"But don't the real big ones get boring too?"

"Well, sometimes, but then I find a really funny one and it gets fun again, why?"

"Because if you keep all this up, I'm gonna end up dying from lack of food and wa….wait, just how long have we been here?"

She looked a bit nervous before saying. "Well, technically speaking...about three months."

"WHAT? What about the war, what happened?!"

"It's over, and sadly Kronos lost." She said with a pout. "That Nico boy and Annabeth killed him on Olympus, now me and the rest of his allies are in hiding, Zeus is pissed but luckily my temple is secure and he won't find us here."

"But...but….how am I still alive?!"

"Well...you see that would be my fault, I originally only intended to keep you for a few days, but then I realized you were a really comfortable snuggle buddy so...I may have used a loophole every god and goddess has to make you immortal?" She said sheepishly.

And cue his jaw dropping in disbelief. "I-I'm immortal? How is that possible? How are you possibly able to do that?!"

"Well….remember how Dionysus fell in love with Ariadne, a mortal? Well, after a long fight with Zeus a law was passed that allowed him to make her immortal, now each god and Goddess can make one mortal immortal if...they want to marry them."

"WHAT?!"

"Um...surprise?" She said sheepishly.

"I can't be immortal! I mean, sure it sounds cool and all, but I'm still a kid technically."

"Well I can't help it, do you know how long it's been since I even touched a man, a mortal one at that? Not recently I can tell you that, so I might have jumped the gun a bit." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. "I could age you to be a bit older, but you can't blame me, I thought Kronos was going to kill most of the humans and you were really comfortable and fun...so can you blame me?"

"Yes, yes I can." he nodded making her sigh.

"Look, maybe visiting one of my own personal favorite dreams will lighten the mood." she waved her hand before an archway appeared. "Go right through."

"Alright...but no tricks." He said with a frown as he made his way through it. He suddenly saw the environment shift and change into an old ancient city with people walking around with white togas or white dresses. "Where are we? Is this ancient greece?"

"Kind of, I put my own little twist on it." She said as she came through before everyone turned to her and started bowing. "This is my first real big dream I could form when I was learning how to use my powers."

"All hail Empress Morpheus!" They all chanted as Percy rolled his eyes.

"So you're the empress here, huh?" He asked as several guards glared at him.

"You, get on your hands and knees peasant and bow to our god!"

"Silence." she frowned making them shut up. "He is my personal guest, so bite your tongue mortals."

"Our apologies Empress, we did not know."

"I thought so, now go fetch us a chariot."

"At once." They bowed before rushing off while Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like someone's jealous of thunderbolt head."

"Of course, if I wasn't I wouldn't have joined the titans...also, I gotta tell you something...I can never let you leave the temple, the one we're both sleeping in, not the one we're going too." She said as a large chariot was brought towards them.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Besides the fact that I'd miss my husband, it would give away my position and Zeus would come and send me to Tartarus or punish me severely. Plus I doubt your father would be happy to hear that his son got married to a goddess without him knowing." She said as they got on the chariot.

"Because you kidnapped me." He deadpanned.

"Details, details, in the end we're together and that's what's important." She said with a smile as the chariot moved towards a large building on a hill.

"Wait...if we're married why did you do all that crazy stuff to me in those dreams?"

"To get you flustered, honestly if you actually DID try anything on those girls I'd step in and take over, unlike Aphrodite I prefer joining rather than watching most of the time."

"Wait ,what do you mean most of the time?"

"Well, I do like to have some fun." She chuckled as they reached the mansion. "We ARE in a dream, so I am willing to bend the rules sometimes." She said as they got off. "I think you'll love the interior."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked as she opened the doors. He saw the ceiling was painted like the night with stars, and the entire floor was a giant bed with blankets and pillows all over. "Wow, you really went heavy on the bed theme, hh?"

"Yep." she smirked. "What's the point of having a huge temple dedicated to me if I can't make it so I can sleep anywhere?" She said as she jumped down as she patted the spot next to her. "Now come on, cuddle with me, and maybe we can do something else too~."

"W-What?" He said with a blush.

"I said, cuddle. With. Me." She repeated with a frown.

"Um...I'm good." He said as he tried to backup only for the doors to slam shut and lock themselves.

"Hmm, maybe you need a little help getting comfy." She clapped her hands before both their clothes vanished into dust.

"Whoa! Hey, give me my clothes back!" He said as he quickly covered his privates.

"Relax, it's perfectly natural for husband and wife to be naked together." She layed on her side with a chuckle. "Besides, haven't you ever slept naked before?"

"Not really, I wear pjs, you never know when a monster will appear, and I'd rather not fight nude." He said as he looked around. 'I have to get out of here!'

"You should do it more often, it really helps me get to sleep when I'm all hot and bothered late at night."

"Well...fine, it's not like have much choice." He said as he cautiously approached her. He averted his eyes from her breasts before getting pulled down on top of her, causing her breasts to rub against his chest.

"There we go, perfect." She sighed with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him, making him blush. She rubbed his back while reaching one hand down his side and then his front making him jump when she grabbed something. "What's wrong? I'm not gonna bite, but I might squeeze." She said as he blushed even more as some of his blood began to head south."We're just cuddling, alright? But if you want to do more...I won't argue~."

'Oh crap! She's dead set on...wait! Maybe I can use this!' He thought with a grin. "W-well um...you know what, sure, why not."

"Wait, really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but let's make it interesting." He spoke up quickly.

"Huh? How so?" She asked curiously. "Should we see how long we can go?"

"No, I mean if we do this, we do it my way. If I can manage to outlast you and stay awake, then you let me go free."

"But we're asleep to do that...we'd have to wake up." She said with a frown. "Well...what do I get if I win?"

"Simple, you win, I do whatever you want, whenever you want, and I don't try to fight or hurt you to get away, complete devotion."

"Hmmm... tempting...tempting…. Alright, you're on.' She said with a grin as she snapped her fingers before they began to feel weird before everything went dark.

"Huh? Hey, what are you planning this time?"

"Simple, we're waking up, see you soon~." She called before he felt himself get pulled towards something before he started to open his eyes.

He blinked and looked around to see all the various beds against with Morpheus herself walking up beside him.

"Hey handsome, how you doing?" She said with a yawn as she pulled him closer to her. "You ready to get this started?"

"Uh, the clothes, remember?"

"Oh, right, well, let's strip then we can start." She said as she let go of him as she started to take off her clothes.

Percy did the same while glancing at the door while inwardly sighing. 'Ok dude, just stay focused on getting out, don't pass out, even if this IS gonna be my first real time.' He thought as he finished stripping and turned to her and blushed as he stared at her naked form. 'Just keep it together Percy.'

"Word of warning, if you do a good enough job I might just let you do anything you want in our dreams." She smirked. "At least in there we can REALLY go nuts, even my powers have limits in the real world."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind, but remember, if I win I get to leave."

"Of course, but I'm not going to just lose, you forget with all the sleeping I do I've got tip top stamina."

'Crap, I forgot!' He thought before jumping when she grabbed his dick and started to rub it eagerly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Percy, I have this all planned out, now get ready for the best sex you'll ever have." She said as she kept rubbing his dick. She felt it slowly get hard and used her other hand to reach down and give his balls a squeeze.

'I can't believe this is happening! I have to do something, at this rate she's going to wear me out first!' He thought as he looked at her breasts before reaching towards them hesitantly. He gave them a squeeze making her hum and squeeze his dick in return.

"Well, glad to see you getting into it Percy, I was starting to think I was going to have an easy victory." She said with a smile.

"I-I'm not done, we just got started." He spoke while he kneaded and played with her mounds as best as he could. 'I hope I'm doing this alright, if not this might be the last time I'm awake if I fail!'

"Oh my, I'm glad to see someone is eager." She said as she rubbed his dick faster before it began to twitch. "Wow, wonder if I should consider calling you a quickshot if you're already this close."

"W-Well, I am a bit pent up, so that's on you." He groaned as it twitched some more. 'Hold it in, just last a bit longer, you have to beat her in the end!'

"Maybe." She chuckled before giving his dick and balls a tight squeeze. "Either way, give it to me Percy, shoot your load, or do I have to take this up a step?" She said as she licked her lips.

He groaned and gritted his teeth as his dick twitched more and grunted as he started shooting his sperm out into the air with some landing on her arm. 'Damn it!' He thought as Morpheus grinned.

"Alright, it seems I'm in the lead, let's keep this up, I have some interesting dreams to put you in." She said with a grin.

Percy panted while seeing Morpheus lick the sperm off her arm and was stunned. 'Oh crap, that felt awesome, but now I'm gonna need to really step up my game now.' He thought as Morpheus finished licking the sperm.

"Not bad, though I think I'd like some from the source." She said as she began to lower her head towards his dick.

"Wait, you-Woah!" He jolted feeling her tongue start moving against his dick. 'She's not even pausing!'

"Mmmm, nice and salty, I can't wait for the next load." She said as she licked the remaining cum off his dick before she brought her head closer and began to wrap her lips around the tip.

"Fuck!" He cursed as she slowly moved here head over it before sliding up and then back down. 'Damn it, she's really good at this!'

'Nice and thick, I chose a good husband.' She thought with a smile as she gave his balls a squeeze with one of her hands as she kept sucking his dick. 'Shame he's not really hung like a horse, but when he go to sleep I can fix that.' She thought as she ran her tongue across it.

'Damn it, I have to do something!' He thought as he squeezed her breasts again. He looked at the nipples and moved his hands up before giving them a pinch. He saw her jump a bit and grinned. 'Alright, I think I found a sensitive spot!'

'There we go, now he's really getting into it, now I won't feel bad when I utterly wreck him in this little bet.' She thought as she started to suck his dick faster. 'I wonder how long until he realizes that as a goddess I have enormous stamina?'

He gritted his teeth and tugged at her nipples while giving them a twist and getting a moan out of her, but it didn't help since he felt the vibrations go through his dick. 'Gods, this feels amazing, but I don't think I can keep up with her!' He thought before getting an idea. 'Maybe I should try something down south…'

'I gotta keep in mind not to beat him too fast or else he might feel his pride as a man break.' She thought before she felt him reaching down and grabbing her ass. 'Oh? It seems he's trying something new.'

He kept pinching one nipple while squeezing her ass which felt soft before giving it a smack. 'W-Wow, this is amazing, I can't believe this is actually happening.' He thought as he gave it another smack.

'Alright, I'm glad he's getting involved.' She thought before she felt his dick starting to twitch again.

'Crap! No! Not this time! Think about something else, like Clarisse chasing me with a spear! Luke in a thong! Oh gods, Chiron in a swimsuit catalog.' He thought while shuddering as his dick actually started to stop twitching. 'Oh man, I'm gonna need bleach, and a lot of it when this is done.'

'What the hell, is he trying to keep from blowing his load? Well not on my watch, I am getting that cum!' She thought as she began to suck harder on his dick like it was a straw.

Percy groaned and accidentally pinched her ass at the sudden move. 'Damn it, she's not taking this lying down!'

'Did he pinch my ass? Nice.' She thought with a blush as she tried to suck harder as his dick started to twitch again. 'I will not be denied!'

'Crap! I can't stop it this time!' He thought before he shot his load into her mouth, making her moan as she sucked in load after load of his warm sperm.

'Yes, it tastes delicious.' She thought with a smile as she started to pull her mouth away. She saw Percy panting and crossed her arms. "What's wrong? Are you too tired just from my hand and mouth?"

"Um...no, not at all, I'm fine." He said quickly as he looked at her. 'She doesn't even look tired! I don't think I can win this one, I might need a new plan….'

"Now then, what to do, what to do, maybe a boob job, or maybe in the ass, or maybe the old fashion way…" She said as she tapped her chin.

Percy panted and did a desperate move, which was tackling her on her back and onto the bed while he pinned her wrists.

"Oh my, it seems someone's taking the initiative...or are you getting desperate?" She asked with a grin.

"I'm still, not done." He spoke before grabbing her breasts and started to knead them harder than before.

"Then go ahead, show me what you got!" She moaned happily. 'I'm glad to see him getting into it, maybe now he won't be mad when I win.'

'I gotta pull out all the stops if I'm gonna make her cum even once!' He thought as he looked down at her pussy. "I am going to fuck you as hard as I can!" He shouted as he lined up his dick to her pussy before pushing it in.

"Mmm, just try." She moaned as he pushed it in. 'He is getting desperate, perfect, I am going to enjoy this, maybe he'll even make me cum before he passes out.'

Percy went wide eyed feeling the snug enclosure and gripped her wrists harder. 'Fuck! I'm going too fast! If I can't take it easy I'm gonna lose in no time flat!' He thought as he began to push his dick in at a slower rate. 'I am already getting tired, and she isn't even sweating yet! This isn't good...maybe I could make her cum and try to run while she's orgasming?'

"What's wrong Percy? I thought you were oh so eager to win?" She called with a smile. "It seems someone is slowing down, am I about to win~?"

"N-No, I'm good, I'm just...pacing myself." He grunted while grabbing her chest and resumed kneading while leaning down to start licking at her nipples. "I'm going to win this, just you watch!"

"I hope you don't, I have a fun little dream lined up for you." She teased while humming from his hands, mouth, and dick.

"No! I am going to win!" He cried as he kept pushing his dick in before pulling back and pushing it in again. 'Ok, try to focus on Luke in a bikini to try and keep from losing it and maybe I'll have a chance.' He thought as he tried to focus on only moving back and forth. 'Don't end up coming in her yet, I have to win this, it'll be hard but I can do this!'

'I'll just relax and let him take over, for now.' She thought as she felt him thrust into her over and over as he kept playing with her breasts. 'I wonder if he'll make me cum before he runs out of steam.'

(A few minutes later)

"I-I think I'm going to cum!" Groaned Percy.

"Then go ahead, you've lasted longer than I expected Percy~." She called with a smile. 'And that makes five, he must be ready to collapse any second now.'

'Crap crap crap crap crap!' Percy thought as he came onto her breasts as Morpheus stopped giving him a boob job. 'I don't think I can go on...which means she wins! No...I have to keep going...I think I can…' He thought as his eyes started to feel heavy.

"What's wrong? Care to rest your weary eyes?" She purred happily. "Go ahead, some fun dreams await you, there's no shame in losing to a goddess, you did make me cum once."

"Not...good...enough!" He groaned.

"It's ok, I think you did fine, ok dear?" She said as she pulled him close to her as she laid him down on the bed next to her. "Just give up and go to sleep, embrace your new life with your wife."

"Ugh...sleepy…." He groaned before passing out.

"I win, now time for some fun~." She called as she kissed his cheek before closing her eyes as she snuggled against him.

(Later)

Percy groaned as he and Morpheus entered a portal, exiting the latest dream.

"Was it really necessary to have the kraken trying to eat me?"

"Considering the last dream with Zeus, Aphrodite, and whipped cream? Yes."

"Oh come on, I thought it would be fun, you got to see Aphrodite." She said before her head shot up."Oh shit, we have to wake up, now!"

"Why? Scared I'll get you back twice?"

"No, someone's trying to get in!" She cried before everything went black and they started to wake up.

Percy sat up while hearing a loud banging sound. "What on earth is going on?!"

"They found me! Zeus must have found me somehow, they're here to punish me for allying with the titans!"

He winced at the volume before a hole appeared through the door before said god walked in followed by a few others, and even his friends.

"Morpheus, we have finally found you, for your crimes of treachery and kidnapping, you are to be punished." Zeus said with a frown.

"Percy! We're here to-woah!" Spoke Grover when he and the others saw the two naked and in bed.

"Um….hey guys...Morpheus, I thought you told me you put my clothes back on." He hissed to his wife.

"It slipped." She whispered back with a blush.

"Percy Jackson? What are you doing naked with this traitor?"

"Well um...you see...she kind of made me her husband?" He said sheepishly as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Cried out Annabeth with a dropped jaw. "That's nuts!"

"Not as nuts as your dreams." Remarked Morpheus with Percy groaning.

"Do you have to bring that up NOW of all times?"

"Of course...Persephone~." She called as Percy groaned and Annabeth's eyes widened a bit.

"What's she talking about?" Whispered Apollo to his father.

"I don't know, but this could complicate things." He said with a frown as Morpheus handed Percy his clothes that were on the floor.

"Let's just say he had a chance to see some of your dreams, especially yours, 'king' Grover." She smirked to the satyr.

"Wait...oh shit." He said with a blush. "I uh...don't know what you're talking about...so Percy, you married her?" He said, trying to divert the conversation.

"It's a long story, but I'm sure it'll be nothing for your 'manservant'."

"Percy, you got married? Why would you marry a traitor and...does this mean you are immortal?" Poseidon asked with a frown.

"Technically, yes."

"Well, at least you're immortal, though it'll be awhile until you see her again." Poseidon said as her eyes widened as she grabbed Percy.

"No! I won't leave him!"

"Well you won't be staying here, that's for sure." Spoke Apollo.

"But this is our home!"

"If you don't come quietly, then I will use force." Glared Zeus pulling his lightning bolt out.

"But I don't want to leave my husband! I didn't even do that much!" She whined as she tightened her grip.

"Um...what will be her punishment?" Percy asked as he felt Morpheus press her breasts against him.

"Like any traitor, banishment to Tartarus, now move aside."

"Um...couldn't you give her a lighter sentence?" He asked as he felt her shudder in fear.

"Percy, she aided Kronos in kidnapping you and forced you into marriage." Spoke Poseidon.

"Well...technically I wasn't under any orders to kidnap him, I just wanted a snuggle buddy, and on the marriage thing, he hasn't really complained, have you Percy?" She asked with a grin.

"Technically...no." He coughed while looking away.

"See? Can't you give me a lighter sentence?" She asked nervously.

"Like what? You still committed treason."

"Isn't there any kind of community service?" Asked Percy.

"Well...what if she replaces Dionysus at camp half blood, it'll keep her busy and awake, that could be a good punishment." Suggested Apollo.

"Yes, I say if she likes sleeping so much, she should be kept awake far more longer than she's use to." Spoke Poseidon. "Plus that way she can be with my son."

"Wait, how long am I going to be awake?!" She asked in horror.

"As long as I see fit." Spoke Zeus. "Consider it done."

"Alright, you don't have to go to Tartus now." Percy said with a smile.

"But now I can't sleep!" She moaned.

'With how much we go at it you wouldn't think we do much sleeping.' He thought as he patted her on the back.


	112. Hina and Luffy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Hina and Luffy

Series: One Piece

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Fire, fire the cannons!" Shouted a pink haired marine captain as her ship chased after the thousand Sunny. "Hina wants those pirates captured!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yelled another marine as the other men rushed to fire as many cannons as they could to the ship that was getting farther and farther away.

"Faster, we have to catch them!" She shouted with a frown. "They insulted Hina, Hina will bring them in!"

"Our hull was damaged captain, we aren't fast enough to catch them." Spoke one soldier while Hina took her cigarette and gripped it while looking annoyed. "Fix the hull, Hina will be in her cabin, Jango, Fullbody, clean the deck." She ordered as she turned away and made her way to her cabin.

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted while moving to get the mops while feeling bad for their captain.

"You know Fullbody, the captain has it pretty rough, this is the second time those damn strawhats have escaped us, it isn't fair." Jango said as they mopped the deck.

"You're telling me, I'm still waiting to get back at their cook." He frowned while cleaning the railing.

"And I'm waiting to get back at Straw hat for defeating my old captain." Jango said with a frown.

"Right now all we can do is keep doing what we're told and hope they slip up, they can't hide forever." Spoke Fullbody while Jango glanced at the wanted posters set up on the deck.

"Yeah...though in the meantime Hina is going to be pissed, we could try to help her, but she keeps refusing our expressions of love." He sighed with a frown.

"Unless we get a vacation she won't accept anyone's expressions." Remarked Fullbody while Jango rubbed his chin while looking at the posters.

"Yeah, but...if she didn't have to worry about that crew, she just might have time for that." He said as he began to get an idea.

"Good luck, once she gets her mind on something it's nearly impossible to deter her." Fullbody said as he kept mopping.

"I might have an idea, what if I tried hypnotizing her to be so determined to get the strawhats that it would boost her power and abilities? I use to do it with my own crew and it worked, but they still got defeated by that damn bounty hunter." He grumbled as he brought out his chakra on a string. "I know I promised not to use it on my allies...but I think we can make an exception, right?"

Fullbody looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? Do you know what she'll do if she finds out? You'll get sent to be executed before you can blink!"

"I know, I know, but it'll be for her own good! Besides, I'll just erase her memory of me hypnotizing her, that way she'll never know!" He said with a grin, "I'm just gonna help boost her need to capture them and that in turn will help keep the rest of the ship going as fast as they can, so it's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Well, you do make a good point..alright, let's do it, do you need anything for the hypnosis, like a picture or something?" Fullbody asked as he grabbed Luffy's wanted poster.

"Just make sure no one walks in when I do it." He whispered before he and Fullbody headed on down deck and towards Hina's bedroom.

"Alright, take this to show her." He said as he handed Jango Luffy's wanted poster. "Just make sure you don't mess up, or it'll be both of our heads."

"Relax, this time I'm not gonna mess up." He said as he reached out and grabbed the doorknob before opening the door as Fullbody looked around nervously. He looked in and saw Hina was busy smoking a cigarette with several of them in an ashtray next to her and was glaring at a wall of several wanted posters on it. He gulped before entering as Fullbody stayed outside and closed the door. "Um, Captain Hina?"

"What is it?" She frowned glancing over her shoulder as he hid the chakra behind his back. "Hina thought she told you to clean the deck."

"Yes, well...there's something I want you to see, is it ok if I show it to you?" He said cautiously as she frowned at him.

"Unless it's straw hat and his crew in chains, Hina doesn't want to be bothered."

"Well, it is related to straw hat." He said as he brought his chakra out from behind his back and began to swing it back and forth. "Keep your eyes on the chakra."

"Why would Hina...do….that…" She said as she watched the chakra as she began to fall into a trance.

"When I say the word jango, you will be filled with an unwavering dedication to making sure the strawhats are captured, especially their captain strawhat Luffy."

"Hina will capture Luffy...he will be Hina's…" She muttered as her eyes followed the chakra.

"One...two...Jango!" He spoke moving the chakra out of her way while standing back. "So, captain Hina...how are you feeling?" He asked as she blinked a bit. 'Please don't remember me hypnotizing you!'

"Hina...feels like she needs to stop sitting around and get to work." She spoke sitting up and turning around while Fullbody stood at attention. "Both of you tell the others we're picking up the pace, those strawhats aren't gonna spend one more day on a ship unless it's ours and in chains!"

"Yes captain Hina!" He said with a grin as he and Jango ran off. "Jango, it worked! And you didn't fuck it up!"

"See? I told you so." He smirked while they reached the deck. "Alright guys! The captain says we have to kick it into high gear!"

"We're not stopping until we catch them!" Spoke Fullbody.

"Alright, all hands on deck, speed up the repairs!" Shouted one marine.

"This is the best idea we've ever had." Grinned Jango as he and Fullbody got to work.

(Later)

Luffy and his crew were relaxing on the thousand sunny. "Hey, Nami, when are we getting to the next island?" He called as he ate a piece of meat.

"It should be in the next day or so, maybe half if the tides keep working with us." She said as she looked at a map. "According to this it's called lovers island, a hotspot for married couples and people on their honeymoons, basically anyone in love." She said as Sanji's eyes widened.

'Married couples and honeymoon? Oh that'd be perfect for me and Nami-swan! Or even me and Robin-chwan!'

"Eh? Sounds boring...do they have meat?" Luffy asked as he chewed on his food before a cannonball exploded right next to their ship.

"We're under attack!" Cried out Usopp.

"Who is it?" Chopper cried as Franky looked and saw the marine ship they had encountered earlier that day.

"I think it's the same marines from earlier." He called down before more cannonballs rocked the ship.

"Eh? I thought we already beat them?" Luffy asked in confusion as the ship got closer.

"Looks like they still got steam." Spoke Zoro cracking his neck.

"STRAWHAT!" They heard someone cry the the marine ship.

"Wow, someone's really pissed at you Luffy." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"That was so loud my ears fell off. Oh wait, I don't have any ears, yohohohoho!" Laughed Brook.

"Well, get ready, they'll be close enough to board us soon." Nami said with a frown.

On her ship Hina took a long drag of her cigarette while the ship was nearing the side of the sunny. "Prepare to board, Hina wants strawhat in front of Hina yesterday." She ordered as she looked over the ship before she saw Luffy.

"Yes ma'am!" Chorused the marines while rushing to get their rifles.

'Soon, soon Hina will have Strawhat.' She thought as she kept looking at him.

"Usopp! Fire back at them!" Ordered Nami.

"You got it!" he shouted as he brought out his slingshot.

"Charge!" Shouted Jango as the marines started to jump onto their ship as Hina began to slowly approach them.

The men roared out with Usopp trying to knock them off with his ammo as the others went with the more physical approach. Zoro used his swords to knock them back into their ship as Sanji kicked them away before spotting Hina. His eyes widened with hearts appearing while she kept walking without losing her cool expression. "A lovely mademoiselle! She came back to see me!" He cried happily as he kicked another marine away.

Hina took a drag from her cigarette while looking annoyed when Sanji blocked her path. "Get out of Hina's way."

"Mademoiselle, may I interest you in a drink or a snack?" He asked with hearts in his eyes.

"What Hina wants is Strawhat, so give him up and surrender."

"Sanji, stop messing around and get back to fighting!" Nami shouted in annoyance.

He blinked and shook his head before gaining a serious look. "Sorry miss, but we didn't come all this way just to roll over and show our bellies."

"Then Hina will deal with you and get to Strawhat." She said with a frown as she raised her arms and started to activate her powers. Two long black poles shot out and extended before she swung them down towards him.

Sanji quickly kicked back and saw an iron shackle form when they passed through a couple of barrels. "So you can form shackles, huh?"

"Hina ate the ori ori fruit, so Hina shall restrain you before getting Strawhat."

"Sorry mademoiselle, but even I know when it's a bad idea to turn my back on the captain." He said as he raised his leg. "This will be difficult, for I could never strike a woman, but I must stop you." He said as she glared at him.

"Give Hina Strawhat, now!" She growled before running at him and swung the bars from both sides towards his legs. He tried to back up, but the bars hit his feet right before he could get out of the way. "You are under arrest." She said before turning to Luffy.

Said pirate swung his fists out and knocked two marines overboard as they hit the water making him chuckle. "Man, you guys are fun to fight, though I wish you could have lasted longer." He said as Hina began to approach them.

"Strawhat Luffy."

"Eh?" He said as he turned around to see her looking at him. "What do you want?"

"You're coming with me, now."

"Eh? Why, I like it here?" He asked in confusion. "Why would I go with you?"

"Because you're a wanted pirate." She replied coolly before running at him with her arm stretched out to the side.

"Luffy don't let her touch you!" Sanji yelled out.

"Ok!" he cried as he jumped back as his arm began to fly back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

Hina went wide eyed as it came back, but smirked when it actually went through her with Luffy seeing the hand and arm that went through get covered in iron before reeling it to the side as it came back and saw his whole arm was covered in it.

"Eh? What just happened?!" He asked in shock as he looked at the metal.

"You touched Hina, so you were restrained." She remarked cooly before walking towards him while he tried shaking the iron off. "Now then, you are coming with Hina." She said as she reached towards him.

"No way!" He spoke jumping back and grabbing the railing before his arm stretched him down the side of the boat before launching him up into the air as he stretched out his right leg and swung it towards her. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!"

"Do you forget how this will go down?" She asked with a grin as his leg made contact with her. The second it touched her it went through her, getting covered in a metal shackle.

"Eh?!" He spoke as his leg came back and looked at the iron with a frown. "Stop doing that, let me punch you!"

"Luffy, stop hitting her!" Nami shouted.

"But I gotta do something!" He spoke while looking around and spotted a crate before running towards it.

"Give up straw hat, Hina will have you." She said with a frown.

"No you won't." He replied before he picked the crate up and threw it at her.

'Oh shit!' She thought before it hit her, knocking her back and onto her ship. "Hina will make you pay for that."

"Captain! The ship!" Called one marine before getting knocked off by Franky with said marine ship currently on fire.

"Stop the fire! We can't let it get to the gunpowder!" Cried one marine as the fire began to spread even more.

"Hina doesn't care! Hina just want the strawhats!" She spoke before seeing a thundercloud appear over her making her blink. "Huh?"

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami cried before a lightning bolt hit the pink haired marine. "Let's get out of here, their boat could go off at any second!"

"I'm on it!" Spoke Franky getting behind the wheel and started steering the ship as any marines rushed back with Jango and Fullbody ran over and had to drag Hina back on with the captain looking frazzled.

"Oh man, that wasn't good, the captain took a lot of lightning in that blast, I hope she's ok." Jango said as some of the crew tried to put out the fire.

"Yeah, I really hope that bitch didn't fry her brain or something." Fullbody said as they took her to her cabin.

"Straw...hat…" Groaned the woman before shaking her head and saw the sunny getting away before standing up. "After them!"

"We can't captain, we're currently on fire!" Jango said as a small explosion went off. "We need to repair the ship."

"Hina doesn't care about that! Hina wants strawhat Luffy!"

"But we could sink!" Fullbody said as she just glared at him.

"STRAWHAT! NOW!"

He paled and gulped while nodding as he and Jango rushed to get the fire put out. "I think we messed up a bit." He whispered to the hypnotist as they poured water on the fire.

"Relax, this was just one time, give it time and she'll be fine."

"Alright...unless that lightning scrambled her brain." Chuckled Fullbody.

With Hina she had to throw her cigarette overboard while crossing her arms and watched the sunny get farther and farther away. "How dare he get away, no one refuses Hina...no one…" She muttered as she blushed a bit. "Hina will get you Luffy, Hina swears it."

(Later)

"Captain, I see land, we should be there within the hour." Said one marine as he pointed at an island. "I believe the strawhats are already there."

"Good, get us there as fast as possible, we're not letting them get away again." She said with a grin. "Which island are they at exactly?" She asked curiously.

"It's called lovers island, it's famous for being a spot where couples and people on their honeymoons go to spend it together."

"Hmm...a perfect place to get him." She muttered with a small smile as they got closer. "He will be Hina's."

On said island the crew were currently walking down a street while the place was filled with stuff you'd expect on valentine's day.

"Ugh, this place is way too lovey dovey for me, why couldn't I have stayed on the ship?" Zoro groaned.

"Because I need someone to carry my bags." Nami said with a grin.

"Besides, it looks like we'll get a chance to breathe a sigh of relief." Smiled Robin while Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had grabbed some special drinks with Brook wearing a t-shirt from the gift shop.

"I want meat! All there is is chocolate here!" Luffy groaned.

"Don't cause a scene Luffy, just relax, it'll be nice to be on an island without anyone hunting us down." Usopp said with a grin.

"Plus these smoothies are yummy!" Smiled Chopper drinking his with eager since the sugar was hitting him.

"Slow down Chopper, we don't want you to get a sugar high." Chuckled Robin.

"Sorry, but they're so good!" He cried with a smile as he drank it.

"Well, at least this beats getting chased by that crazy marine, right Luffy? I think she had a thing for you, she kept saying she wanted you." Chuckled Franky.

"Huh? Wanted me?" He looked confused.

"You know, she wanted you and you alone?" Brook laughed as Luffy kept looking at them in confusion. "I imagine she would have taken you here and to one of the chapels."

"Damn it!" Growled Sanji with flames around him and a clenched hand. "Even when we're being chased you someone caught the eye of a beautiful marine captain."

"I did? But she still had both of them."

"Sometimes I think your brain also turned to rubber." Nami groaned as she shook her head.

"Let's find some place to crash, I'm beat." Yawned Zoro with boredom.

"Then head back to the ship moss head." Grumbled Sanji with a frown.

"Maybe we should split up, that way we can do what we want." Robin suggested.

"We can meet back up in the middle when it gets late and find an inn." Suggested Franky. "I wanna see what kind of stuff they have at the market, maybe I'll find something SUPER!"

"I want more smoothies!" Chopper said happily.

"Alright, though don't wander too close to the stores, some couple might accidentally buy you as a gift." Robin chuckled jokingly. "I'm going to see if they have a library."

"Me and Brook are gonna see if they have any stuff we need." Spoke Usopp.

"I'm going to head back to the ship." Zoro said with a frown.

"I'm going to go find a mademoiselle to accompany here!" Sanji cried with a smile.

"I'm gonna find some meat!" Spoke Luffy with his tongue hanging out.

"I'm going shopping!" Nami said with a grin. "Meet back at the ship at sundown."

"Meat!" Luffy cried as he ran away. He looked around at the pink, red, white, and even purple buildings and spots while seeing nothing but happy couples or people with sweet treats. "Damn it, why is there no meat?" He groaned, unaware that a certain pink headed marine had spotted him.

"There he is." She smirked while looking back at the marines. "All of you go out, the other strawhats split up and won't see us coming."

"Yes captain!" They all shouted with a salute before leaving her alone with Jango and Fullbody.

"Did Hina not make herself clear? Go and get the other strawhats." She said with a frown.

"But captain, shouldn't we come as back up?" Suggested Jango.

"No, Hina can do this on her own." She said with a frown. "Now go."

"But captain-" started Fullbody.

"Go!" She shouted angrily. "Or else!"

"Y-Yes captain!" They said nervously before running away.

She huffed and looked back to see Luffy still going down the mainstreet and followed while licking her lips. "Soon you will be Hina's Luffy, all Hina's."

"Meat, meat, meeaattt….where is it?" Groaned Luffy. He felt his stomach growl and sighed before the scent of grilled meat hit his nose. "Meat?" He said as his head perked up as he looked around hungrily. Where had that delicious scent come from?

"Come and get your fresh lovers grilled meat!" called a man at a stand with a grill which had numerous slabs of meat cooking on it in the shape of hearts. "Guaranteed to fill you and your special other up in no time!"

"Give me one of them!" Luffy cried as he ran to the grill.

"Of course, but where's your lover? I can only sell to lovers." The owner said as he kept cooking.

"I love meat though!" He spoke while not seeing Hina walking directly up behind him. "Give me meat! Meat, meat, meat!"

"Sorry pal, lovers only...unless the woman behind you is your wife or lover you're not getting any."

"Huh?" He blinked before turning to see Hina and went wide eyed. "I know you!"

"Yes you do, and you're Hina's now~." She said as she reached towards him.

He jumped away from her and tried taking a ready stance before remembering his arm was covered and frowned while remembering Nami's earlier words.

"Luffy, remember not to hit that marine again, we weren't able to get the metal off your leg, it broke most of Franky's tools so he'll have to get some at the island, so if you see her again, don't hit her!"

Hina saw Luffy lower his fist and smiled. "Wise choice."

"So...are you two lovers, because if you're not leave, I have customers to deal with."

"Luffy here is Hina's." Spoke the captain making Luffy blink. "So yes."

"Alright then, that'll be twenty Beri for the meat then." He said as he pulled a slab off the grill and put it on a plate.

Hina handed the man the money and grabbed the plate while walking over to a table with Luffy following with a little drool. She sat down with him sitting across from her and smirked. "Hina can tell you're hungry."

"Yeah, thanks!" He said as he grabbed the meat and began to stuff his face.

Hina chuckled while noticing the iron still on him and touched his arm before the covering disappeared into nothing while touching his leg with her shoe before it vanished the same way.

"Eh? Thanks, but why did you do that?" He asked between bites. "Didn't you want to capture me?"

"Hina will, but right now Hina will take some time to enjoy this place." She replied while he finished the last bit of meat. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks!" He said as he got up to leave only for her to grab his wrist.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"Uh...I don't know." He replied blankly before she pulled him back down.

"Hina has not had a vacation in years, you are going to go with Hina as she enjoys this island, then Hina will capture you later." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Understood?"

'Hmm, what would Nami do at a time like this?' He thought as he tried to figure out what his navigator would do. 'She does run away a lot until she's far away enough to use her staff thing...either that or she would try to get some beri..' He thought as he scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Or Hina could always shackle your arms behind your back and you never get to taste any meat ever again." She said with a frown as she saw him pondering what to do. 'He will not escape Hina, he is Hina's!'

"Eh?! No meat?!" He said in shock. "Alright alright!"

"Good, then let's go, there is lots of stuff Hina wants to do." She said as she got up as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Like what?" He blinked confused.

"Hina would like to see several of this islands tourist spots, ending at one of these popular chapels." She said with a small blush.

"How long's that gonna take?"

"As long as Hina says so."

"Awww, do we have to? Can't we just eat meat?" He groaned as she started to pull him towards the street.

"No, if you be good Hina will get you some more, but after we're done." She said sternly as she held him tighter. "Now come along, we have a lot to do before the chapel."

"Fine." He groaned. 'If I try to fight I'll just get more of that stuff on me, plus I'm still hungry so maybe I can run after I get some more to eat.' He thought before seeing another stand selling food. "Hey, let's go get some more food!" He said hungrily.

"Not yet." She pulled him past it. "Hina wants to see some of their attractions."

"Really? What's more important and fun than food?" He groaned.

"That." She pointed to a cardboard cutout stand where a couple put their heads through the holes and smiled before getting their picture taken. "Now come on, it'll be free soon."

"Really? This is what we're doing instead of food?" He groaned as she made him stick his head through.

"Yes, now stop complaining." She said with a frown as she stuck her head through too.

"Say cheese." Spoke the man before getting the camera lined up.

"Cheese!" Hina said as she smiled a bit as Luffy smiled as well before the camera went off. They moved their heads out while the man held the photo out to them with Hina smiling wider looking at it and Luffy looking at it blankly.

"What's next?"

"Well, if you two lovebirds are looking for something to do there's a tunnel of love ride a block away." The camera man said as Hina grinned.

"Then that's where we'll go." She spoke while pulling Luffy down the road by the wrist as he followed.

"What's a tunnel of love?" He asked in confusion. "Is it food?"

"Of course not, it's a ride that couples take together."

"Eh? Sounds boring." He groaned as he saw her dragging him towards a large building that looked kind of like a tunnel with boats going in and out of it with couples on it.

"Trust me, Hina will keep it from being boring." She said as she looked at him eagerly as they approached one of the boats on the ride as they got on it. "This is going to be fun~."

Luffy still looked confused as a small railing lowered down to keep them in before it started to move slowly towards the tunnel. "So we just sit here? That seems kind of boring…" he said as it slowly entered the tunnel.

"Trust Hina, it's very fun." She said as she began to scoot closer to him as cutsey pictures of cherubs, hearts and that kind of stuff began to appear in the tunnel as he looked at her in confusion.

'Well if she says so.' He thought while looking around and not noticing her leg touching his or her taking a few breath mints. 'Why'd they make it so dark in here?'

'It's time for Hina to have some fun~.' She thought as she began to wrap her arm around him and slowly turn his head towards hers. She saw him blink confused and licked her lips. "Tell Hina strawhat, have you ever felt like your chest is tight and burning inside?"

"Yeah, during second gear, but Chopper says that's because I'm practically starting a heart attack every time I use the move." He chuckled.

"Hina meant more like something...passionate." she whispered while leaning in near his ear and gave it a slow lick.

"Eh?! Why'd you lick my ear? Are you trying to eat me?" He said in confusion.

"No, but Hina wouldn't mind a taste of something else later." She said as she began to bring her lips towards his. "Now pucker up Strawhat."

"Huh?" He got out before feeling something soft press against his lips. He blinked in confusion. 'What is this, it feels soft...but it doesn't taste like food...what is touching me?'

'Mmm, his lips taste so good.' Hina thought as she scooted even closer to him as she tried to deepen the kiss.

'Wait, is this her? It tastes soft and….minty?' He thought in confusion as he felt something start to push against his lips as well. 'If this is her...what is she doing to me exactly, and why?'

'Oh yes.' Thought Hina rubbing her tongue against Luffy's while holding his head as close as she could in the small space. She kept kissing him as the boat began to approach a pink light with a sign next to it saying 'Smile lovebirds, you're on camera'.

Luffy himself couldn't pull back, but he did push against the lips while trying to lick the appendage in his mouth. 'What is this, it feels soft, is it a tentacle? It keeps pressing against my tongue...is it trying to fight me somehow?'

Hina moaned while a flash went off and the light at the end of the tunnel grew before they wound up exiting it.

Luffy blinked a couple of times as the sudden exposure of light blinded him before he looked forward and saw Hina kissing him. His eyes widened in shock as Hina pulled away as the ride stopped.

"Mmm, your lips taste better than Hina imagined." She said with a smile as she got up before spotting a kiosk ext to the ride selling pictures. "Ooh, let's go get a picture Strawhat-kun."

"Uh...huh….wha…" He got out while she pulled him out and tried getting his mind around what just happened. "W-What uh...um...what just happened?" He said in disbelief as Hina got the picture from the worker."

"This happened Strawhat-kun, we kissed." She said as she showed him the picture.

He looked at it and dropped his jaw all the way to the ground while feeling his face heat up for some reason. "N-Nani?!"

"You were so passionate, you even kissed me back, it was amazing Strawhat-kun, now let's go, we have a lot more to do~." She said with a smile.

He was so shocked he didn't stop her as she dragged him off again while getting his mouth closed. 'Wait, that was kissing? Woah, Shanks said I'd learn when I was older, he was right.'

"Now then, what should we do, what should we do." She said as she looked around before seeing several couples with the girl holding a gift from their boyfriend varying from flowers to stuffed animals. 'Hm, that looks like fun.' She thought before looking at Luffy. "Strawhat-kun, will you get me a gift?"

He shook his head and looked lost. "Gift? What kind?"

"Just something cute...if I show you something will you get it for me? It'll be romantic." She said with a smile.

"How come?"

"Because it'll show that you have feelings for me...look, just do it, ok?" She said as she pulled him towards one of the gift shops.

"Fine fine." He relented as the two walked inside. 'I don't get what's with her.'

'Now, I need something cute, something that I can look at and be remembered of him.' She thought as she looked around the items curiously.

'She wants something cute?' He rubbed his chin and looked around before spotting something. "Is this cute?"

"Huh?" She said as she looked over to see him holding up a bag of dried meat. "No, it's not, something cute would be a stuffed animal." She said with a frown.

"Oh!" He put it away while looking at the numerous ones. 'But which one is cute enough?'

'I hope he chooses a good one, maybe one as cute as that creature that was on his ship.' She thought as she watched Luffy look around.

'Mmmm, maybe...this one?' He thought as he picked up a cartoonish looking sea king stuffed animal. 'Damn it, what exactly does she want?'

"Hi there!" beamed a girl making Luffy jump and drop the plushie. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um, yeah, she wants me to get her something cute, any ideas?" He said as he pointed at Hina.

The girl blinked and looked between them. 'A marine and this guy? He doesn't seem like her type, but who am I to judge on this island?' "Well, I think with her duties she'd need something that reminds her of you. Something to make her relax when she's all stressed out."

"Really? Well, what should I get her?" He asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well...what does she like about you?" The girl asked curiously.

"Um….well she does chase me around." He remarked rubbing his chin. "And kissed me before we got here, plus she keeps calling me by my nickname."

'Ok, so they sound like a lovesick couple...maybe something classic like a stuffed bear?' THe girl thought as she reached over and grabbed one. "Here, how about this?"

Luffy looked at the fluffy bear with a small hat and nodded. "Does it look cute?"

"Yep, she'll love it." She said with a smile. "Now go give it to her, maybe she'll give you a kiss in return." She chuckled.

He took it and walked over to the counter before setting it down as a man came out. "Uh, I'd like to buy this for her." he pointed to Hina who was busy just looking around with her back to him.

"Of course sir, getting a surprise for your girlfriend, huh?" He chuckled as he looked it over. "Fifty beri please."

Luffy inwardly groaned since that was most of what Nami gave him, handed it to the man, and picked the plushie up. "I hope she likes this…" He muttered as he headed back to her. "Uh, hey, I got you this."

Hina turned around and saw the bear before smiling and picked it up. "Why thank you Strawhat-chan, it's adorable."

'Strawhat-chan? Why does she keep changing what she calls me, first it was Strawhat, then Strawhat-kun, now Strawhat-chan?' He thought before she pulled him into a hug. "Uh..so you like it?"

"Yes, Hina loves it, thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek happily. "Now let's go, we have a lot left to do and the days still young."

"More stuff? What's left for us to do?" He groaned as she dragged him out of the store.

"Well if we stop we can't look around and find out now, now can we?" She asked with a smile as she held his hand. "Besides, aren't you having fun with Hina?"

"Well not being locked up is fine, but you're still hard to read." He remarked bluntly.

"Oh, how so Luffy-chan?" She asked as she looked at him with a frown.

"You were chasing us before and not trying to lock me up right now." He remarked. 'Luffy-chan now?'

"Well, I'm just trying to have fun...plus love can come from the strangest places~." She said with a small smile.

"Wait...love?" He went wide eyed.

"Yes, it's quite romantic, a Marine captain and an infamous pirate captain falling in love, a forbidden romance, that is why I am going to enjoy our time here, ending at one of these chapels where we will make our love official."

"Nani?!" He gaped at her like she was nuts, unknown to him she was.

"Yes, we shall get married in secret, then I shall lock you up in my cabin so we can live together forever, now come, let's go." She said with a smile as he looked at her in shock.

"No way!" He shouted before he turned and ran down the road.

"Huh? Luffy-kun!" She cried as she started to run after him. "Get back here!"

"I gotta get away!" He cried as he looked around desperately. "She's crazy, I can't even let her touch me or she'll chain me up!"

"You can't escape our love!" Hina cried as she kept running after him. "Now get back here and let Hina love you forever and ever!"

"Help!" Luffy cried as he kept running. 'She is crazy, she didn't seem this crazy before!'

Anyone who saw this figured it was a couple having problems or a fight and kept going on their way before Luffy stretched his arm out to grab a lamp pole and quickly swung himself around it before launching himself down another street for a head start. Again, since this was the grand line no one blinked at the use of the devil fruit powers.

'I need to hide somewhere, at least until she loses my trail, it always works with Smokey!' He thought before looking around and spotted a cafe before running over and ducked under one of the covered tables while staying still. 'Please don't find me!' He thought as Hina kept running.

"Where are you Luffy-kun?! Hina needs some loving!" She called out as she looked around.

Said pirate didn't make a sound before he saw legs slide in under and heard the sound of a couple talk while sitting down and taking their orders at the table he was under. 'Crap...please don't give me away.' He thought before he smelled a lot of meat being put in top of the table. 'Mmmmm….meat…' He thought as he licked his lips.

"This is just perfect for a date dear, I was worried we wouldn't find the right one for our anniversary." Came a girl's voice.

"Agreed dear, I just know how much you love these small meat themed cafes, anything for you." Said a males voice.

"Aw, you're so sweet." She gushed while Luffy heard his stomach growl. "Oh! Sorry, I must be more hungry than I thought."

"Oh, don't worry, go ahead and dig in, I ordered their best meats just for you dear." The male said as Luffy weighed his options.

'I could jump out and get meat and risk Hina finding me...or I could wait and lose both the meat and Hina...I know what I must do.'

Hina herself was walking by while smelling the meat and frowned more. 'He'd rather focus more on meat then the two of us coming together, well when I get him I'll show him something tastier than meat.' She thought with a smile before hearing some screaming and a table breaking. She looked over and saw luffy grabbing a lot of meat from a couples table before running off as he tried to shove it all into his mouth. "Luffy-kun!"

"Mmm! Meat!" He smiled while digging into it and saw Hina spotting him before he ran harder just as she swung her arm, but it missed and went through a man walking with his girl, ending up with him getting wrapped up with iron as she followed the pirate.

"Ah! What the hell is this?!" He cried as she ran past him. "Hey, get back here and fix this!"

"Hmm, actually dear, I like this." Smiled his girlfriend licking her lips. "I've been trying to get you into bondage for years, maybe this is just what we need."

"Um, uh...ok." He said with a blush as Hina glared.

'Everyone is getting to feel like they're in love but Hina! Hina wants her Luffy-kun!' She thought as she looked back at him and glared. "Get back here to Hina right now Luffy-kun!"

"Sorry, but I gotta find my crew!" He yelled back while spotting Brook up ahead with Usopp with a new guitar. "Brook!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Luffy." He waved before seeing Luffy run past and saw Hina who held her hand out and caused a pole to stretch out before she swung, causing him to jump the side near a girl before the pole hit both and caused both of them to get tied together by the iron, only due to bad footing both wound up with their heads looking at the legs of the other one. "Oh my, this is quite the position, I can see your panties." He said as he blushed...somehow as the girl blushed before screaming.

"Pervert monster!"

Luffy facepalmed before seeing Chopper up ahead. "Chopper! Help me!"

"Luffy? Help you with what?" He called in confusion before seeing Hina. "Ah! It's the marine!"

"Come back to Hina!" Yelled the captain who this time ran faster with Luffy doing the same before they ran by Chopper, but this resulted in Hina's foot accidentally hitting Chopper and sending him flying up in the air.

"Chopper!" Cried Luffy as he watched his ship's doctor fly through the air. "You hit my Nakama!"

"Come here and Hina will apologize!"

"Waaaah!" Screamed the reindeer flailing around before falling back down just as a girl with a noticeable chest was walking by with a gloomy expression.

"I can't believe my boyfriend would dump me like that, and a week before our anniversary! Well forget it! Who needs him! I can be happy all on my own!" She cried as Chopper fell towards her. "I don't need a man to be happy, all I need is myself...and maybe a pet or something cute." She said as she looked down gloomy again right before Chopper landed in front of her, the impact dazing him.

"Ugh…." Groaned the doctor with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" She said as she reached down and picked him up. "Huh, you're pretty cute...I think I'll keep you!" She said happily as she hugged him to her large bust. "I'll nurse you back to health and you'll love me and never leave me, not like by mean ex!"

With Luffy he darted his eyes around before seeing Zoro walking out of a bar. "Zoro!"

"Eh? What do you want Luffy?" He asked as a girl staggered out of the bar behind him, holding a large gourd.

"Crazy marine! Help!"

His eyes widened before narrowing as he saw Hina and pulled his swords out while taking a stance. "I got her."

"Out of Hina's way, she needs her Luffy-kun!" She cried as she threw several metal beams at him right as the drunk girl stumbled into Zoro, breaking his concentration.

"Hey, what you doing out here?" The girl slurred while taking another swig from the gourd. Right before he could answer the beam hit them, restraining them against each other as it wrapped around their arms. "Hey, like, get off of me!" She groaned as she tried to get away with no luck as Hina jumped over them.

"Hey! I can't cut this!" Growled Zoro as the two stumbled and Luffy quickly ran through an alleyway. "Luffy get back here!"

"Busy! Try to get to the ship!" He cried as Hina ran after him. "Leave me alone!"

"Get back here!" She cried as Luffy saw Sanji trying to talk to several girls at once.

"Sanji, female marine after me, help!"

The cook turned and got serious while stepping away from the girls. "Excuse me lovely ladies, but my captain needs assistance."

"Aw, but I wanted to try your food, it sounds delicious." Said one girl as Sanji began to walk away slowly as Luffy and Hina got closer.

"Kick something at her!" Called Luffy who didn't see where he was going and slipped on a can, which caused him to go slipping and rolling down a small hill to the side just as Hina kicked her leg in the air and sent a large iron bar which was heading towards Sanji. "Sanji, dodge!" He cried as Hina turned and began to run after him again.

Sanji's eyes widened and was about to dodge before remembering the woman behind him. 'If I dodge they'll get hit.' He turn and jumped out in front of it before it hit him and sent him flying back before crashing into the girls before the bar closed all around them. "Sorry, I tried to take the blunt of the hit so you lovely mademoiselles didn't get hit, but I failed….sorry." He said as they struggled to get free as he felt some of their assets press against him. 'But at the very least I can say this isn't bad for a man like me.'

"Luffy-kun, come back right now!" Ordered Hina as Luffy kept rolling down the hill.

"Woah!" He yelled out while Usopp walked out with an ice cream cone and smile.

"Ah, this island isn't so bad, wonder if Kaya might wanna visit when I come back." He chuckled with a small blush.

"Usopp, help!" Luffy cried, getting the snipers attention.

"Huh, Luffy?" He turned and went wide eyed seeing the marine and Luffy rolling before he jumped out of the way as his captain sped away. "Damn it, what kind of trouble have you gotten into now?" He groaned as he saw Hina running after his captain, getting closer to where Usopp was. 'Please don't notice me.'

"Get back here!" She yelled running right past the sniper. "Hina will have her Luffy-kun!" She cried as Luffy started to get to his feet and run as he reached the bottom of the hill.

"No!" He cried as he kept running. 'Ok, I need to hide again, this time somewhere without food.'

Hina roared and lashed both hands out causing a fence of iron bars to form before bringing her arms together just as he jumped up, but the fence did end up tying several people together.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"That better be a den den mushi in your pocket mister!"

Luffy saw an intersection coming up and spotted Nami and Robin walking out with some bags. "Nami! Robin!"

"Huh? Luffy? Why is Captain Hina after you?" Robin asked with a frown as he jumped over them.

"She keeps saying how she wants me to be hers and wanted us to go around for some reason before locking me up on her ship!" He spoke quickly.

"You are Hina's Luffy-kun!" Hina cried as she shot several more metal beams in the direction of the pirates.

"Incoming!" Called Nami as Luffy quickly ducked to the side as the navigator pulled her pole out, but it was too late as a beam ended up wrapping around her and Robin, causing the two to end up face to face with their chests pressing together and the pole sticking right in between their breasts. Nami blushed at their position as Hina ran past them. "H-hey, fix this!" She called as the pink haired captain just kept running.

"Get back here Luffy-kun, Hina promises not to punish you too harshly!" She called as the straw hatted captain saw Franky carrying some supplies.

"Franky! Over here!" He yelled as the carpenter turned his head and dropped the supplies.

"Luffy, what is going on, why is that marine chasing you?" He asked as he started to aim one of his hands at her as a hole opened in it. "Leave my captain alone!"

"Don't stop Hina!" She shouted as she hit him in the head, wrapping a beam around his head and blasting him back into a wall, trapping him there temporarily.

'I need to hide somewhere...maybe in that building!' Luffy thought as he ran towards the closest building with an open door. Completely unaware of the white coat and not noticing Hina's smirk as she reached it.

"Hina guesses Hina can forgive him, it seems we both had the same idea in mind~." She said as she entered the building, shutting the door behind her.

Luffy himself panted and came to a stop while leaning against a pedestal and saw Hina slowly walk towards him before he stood up straight and held his fists up. "I'm not going to let you capture me, I'm going to go back to my crew!" He said as she just smiled at him.

"Sorry Luffy-kun, but Hina won't let you get away this time." She said as she quickly shot a beam of metal which wrapped around his legs. "Hina would have prefered it if she was wearing a wedding dress, but Hina can make do with this."

He went wide eyed before looking around and stretched his arms out to the benches on the end before jumping back and catapulted himself at Hina making her go wide eyed.

"Whoa!" She cried as she tried to braced herself right before he hit her. She got sent back and through the door before bouncing a little as Luffy rolled and groaned before getting back up on his feet before he started hopping away as fast as he could.

'I have to get out of here before she gets me...and I need to get these chains off of me, why is this happening?!' He thought as Hina groaned and began to get up.

"Ow, Hina hates getting rough, but Hina will do what Hina must." She muttered getting up and saw Luffy down the street and started jogging after him again. "Luffy-kun! You are not getting away anymore, you are Hina's forever!"

He panicked and hopped faster before getting and idea and stretched his arms out to two buildings and lifted himself up before twisting his legs and body around tighter and tighter with a grunt before letting go and went spinning like a top before kicking off the ground and started going off like a bullet. "Gomu Gomu no Top!"

"What?!" She cried as he got farther and farther away. "Luffy-kun! No, come back! Please!" She cried as she watched him leave her behind. "Damn it, that's not fair!"

But due to the sudden speed and the fact he never used this before lead to him bouncing around the spot making him people jump out of the way before he wound up going back in the direction where Hina was. "No no no, other way, other way!" he cried as Hina began to smile.

"Come to Hina Luffy-kun, Hina knew you loved her too!" She held her arms out, but lost her smile when she saw he was going too fast and wound up crashing into her, causing both of them to go flying in a random direction. Hina tried to grab Luffy as they flew through the air as they began to descend. "Hina will not lose her Luffy-kun!"

"Let me go!" He cried as they started to descend, heading towards a large pair of doors. When they came to them there was a large crash that caused both of them to go flopping inside and roll up to another pedestal with the fall ending up with them knocked out, making the restraints she made on Luffy's legs disappear.

An old man wearing a white robe came walking out of another room in confusion before seeing them and sighing. "Another young couple wanting to get married but getting drunk and passing out before the ceremony, third time this month...well, they're already here so I might as well get it over with." He said as he reached into a box behind the pedestal and pulled out two rings and a certificate.

He put one ring on their ring fingers each and jotted up a quick signature on the certificate while leaving the name spaces blank before folding it up and tucking it into Luffy's shirt.

"Do you sir take this lady to be your wife? You do, good. And do you ma'am take this man to be your husband? You do? Good, then I now pronounce you man and wife." He said as he clapped his hands. He reached behind the podium and grabbed a den den mushi. "Hey, paul? Yeah, the couple I just married passed out, can you bring them to a hotel? Thanks." He said as he looked at them and chuckled. "Enjoy the married life you two."

(Later)

Luffy snored while resting on a bed with Hina next to him, both still clothed and knocked out.

Hina's eyes began to slowly open as she let out a soft groan as she held her head. She sat up and looked around before seeing Luffy, her eyes widening. "Luffy-kun?" She said before seeing the ring on his finger. She quickly looked at her own hands before seeing one too. She grinned happily before checking her pockets. 'Where's a certificate, it needs to be official so Luffy-kun can never leave Hina!'

The pirate groaned and started to feel his eyes opening. "Ugh, my head…" He groaned as Hina whipped her head towards him.

'Does he have it?' She thought as she looked at him before smiling and hugging him. "Hello Luffy-kun, Hina's husband."

"Huh?" He said in confusion as she subtly checked his pockets as she hugged him before finding the paper. "What is going on, did you capture me?"

"No, but Hina has an idea what happened." She said as she pulled out the paper and looked at it. "Yep, somehow we got married when we were knocked out Luffy-kun, Hina's now your wife."

"Eh?" He tilted his head confused.

"You can't leave me now Luffy-kun, and this is now our wedding night~." She said as she set the paper down and began to crawl towards him.

"Yipe!" He jumped off the bed and frowned. "I'm not gonna get locked up, I'm getting back to my crew."

"Wait! We are married, you can't leave your wife! What...what if Hina shows you something better than meat?" She said quickly.

"Like what? Gold? Cause that's something Nami prefers." He remarked blankly.

"No, no, it's even better than gold, come here and I'll show you~." She said as she started to take off her coat and unbutton her shirt.

Luffy blinked and was confused why she was taking her clothes off before remembering what Nami said about that and covered his eyes. "I'm not looking so you can't hit me!"

"Luffy-kun, we're married now, so it's ok, and you better take yours off to, it'll be more fun that way~."

"No way! Nami said it's rude to stare at a woman naked or they'll get mad and hit me."

"Only if you don't have their permission, and Hina will get mad if you don't look." She said as she finished stripping. "Besides, don't you want to at least try what Hina has in mind that is far better than meat?"

"Well...I am curious…." He said as he began to slowly move his hands away and blushed as he looked at her.

"Great, now then...strip for me Luffy-kun, then we can have some fun."

'Hmm, well she did say she has my permission, so it shouldn't hurt, right?' He thought as he began to slowly take off his clothes.

(Later)

Hina and Luffy panted with sweat over them while in the bed and looking tired, Hina more so than Luffy.

"Wow...that...was better...than meat…" Luffy panted in amazement.

"Yeah, you were...a beast...Luffy-kun…" She panted as she looked at him with a smile.

"Shishishi." He chuckled before looking down. "Wow, I don't think I'm done."

"Really? Wow, you sure have a lot of energy...and if you come with me we can do it every day~."

"Mmmmm….no, you come with me, join my crew!"

"No." She spoke with a straight face without missing a beat. "I'm not becoming a pirate."

"Why not? We're married, and I don't want to be a prisoner." He said with a frown. "Join my crew, it'll be fun!"

"No, I have a duty as a marine to uphold justice, you should come with me so you'll be kept safe from what the grand line will do to you."

"What? No, I'm going to be the pirate king, I can't just give up!" He groaned as she narrowed her eyes.

"There are men who are more monster than human after that title, I will not lose you because you're trying to gain it and pissed off someone powerful."

"Well forget it, I'm not listening." He plugged up his ears.

"Luffy-kun, you are my husband and you are going to come with me, alright." She said with a frown.

"No way, if we're married, you should come with me!" He yelled out without moving his hands away.

"No! Hina is a marine and your wife, you will listen to her now Luffy-kun!" She shouted as a tick mark began to form on her forehead.

"Well I'm a captain and plan to be the pirate king so I win!"

"This isn't a competition!" She shouted in annoyance. "I represent the law and I will not have my husband being a criminal!"

"Well I'm not giving up my dream!" He said stubbornly.

"You don't have a choice." She said as she grabbed him. "You will join Hina on her ship willingly or as Hina's personal captive!"

"No!" He spoke before turning and ran off and out the door with Hina getting dragged while forgetting they were still naked. "I will become the pirate king!"

"Luffy-kun, stop!" She cried as he ran out of the hotel. "Where are you even going?!"

"To my ship!"

"But we're naked!" She cried with a blush as couples turned and stared at them.

"Not my problem, I have my hat so it's ok!" He laughed as he kept running.

"My word!"

"Wow, who knew some couples were into streaking together?"

"They're so daring...we should do that sometime honey!"

"Luffy-kun!" Hina cried as he began to reach the docks. "Stop, I am not getting on your ship, you have to come with me!"

"You can let go anytime you want!" He shouted as he spotted the thousand sunny. "I am not going to be your prisoner!"

She growled before running her arm through his legs locking them up causing him to trip and go skidding with her accidentally letting go while he rolled and hit the side of the ship. "You are Hina's so accept it, you can never leave Hina!"

"Then join me!" Luffy shouted in annoyance as he got up and looked up before grinning. He stretched his arm up and grabbed the mast. "Bye!"

She saw him reel back on the ship and moved to rush over, but the ship began moving away and she stopped at the end of the pier to avoid falling in the water. "Luffy-kun! Come back to Hina! Hina is your wife, listen to her!"

"See ya around!" He waved while the crew were on the ship and out of the bonds, but noticed their captain's lack of clothing.

"Luffy, put some pants on!" Nami shouted as she looked away.

"What happened to you, why was the marine captain chasing you...and also naked?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"Oh, she said something about us being married, we tried this thing at some hotel which was great, and then she wanted to keep me as a prisoner." He remarked turning to them making them all look away or cover their eyes. "She said eating her out felt amazing, but the juices that came out weren't better than meat, but what happened next did feel better so-"

"Luffy, enough! Too much information, and Sanji looks like he's about to have a heart attack!" Usopp shouted as he covered Chopper's ears. "Now go put some clothes on!"

"Actually it feels kinda nice out, why don't we all do it?"

"Luffy, just put some clothes on and I'll have Sanji make you some meat." Robin said as his eyes widened.

"Deal!"

With Hina she growled at seeing the ship sail away while not noticing Fullbody and Jango blushing when they saw her and pop nosebleeds.

"Jango...are we in heaven?"

"I think we are...I think we are…" The hypnotist said as their captain turned towards them and frowned.

"Give me your clothes...now!"

Both of them jumped and quickly stripped down to their boxers while handing their captain the clothing making them blush harder. They were mildly disappointed as she quickly put on one of their pants and their shirts.

"We are going after my husband now!"

"...huh?" Spoke Fullbody. "Husband?"

"Hina means Luffy-kun, he is getting away!" She said as she began to walk past them. "Hina wants him now!"

In that moment the two marines heard glass break and paled while falling to the ground unconscious.

"Ugh, you two are useless." She grumbled as she grabbed each by one of their feet and began to drag them away. 'Hina will get her Luffy-kun, no matter what!'

(Timeskip)

"Phew, man, that time flew by." Smiled Luffy picking his hat up and putting it on his head. "I guess it's time to meet up at Sabaody, I wonder how much stronger they got?" He said before a loud explosion was heard. "Huh? What was that?" He said before seeing some of the amazons running towards him.

"Luffy, some crazy marine has found the island, she knows you're here!"

"Eh? What kind of marine?"

"A rear admiral! She has pink hair and keeps screaming 'Give me my Luffy-kun' and now Boa Hancock is trying to fight her."

Luffy blinked and went wide eyed. "Nani?! She's still looking for me?!"

"GIVE ME MY LUFFY-KUN YOU HARLOTS!" He heard said marine scream along with more explosions.

He groaned and ran towards the explosions. When he reached them he saw Hina standing on a large pile of amazons bound by chains as she threw beams at Boa Hancock who fired back hearts at her. He saw a marine ship next to her currently firing at the amazons ship. 'Damn it, this isn't good.'

"You leave Luffy-kun alone you marine!" Shouted Hancock.

"He's mine, I have a right to take him!" Frowned Hina looking older with a larger chest and swung her fist at the empress. "Hina married him, he is Hina's, Hina will have him!" She roared as she punched the pirate empress in the cheek, creating an iron mask around her face that looked ironically like a gorgon's face. "Now, where is he?"

"Oi!" Called out Luffy with a frown. "What are you doing to my friends?"

She turned to him an stared for a second before grinning. "Luffy-kun! Hina finally found you, now come to her!" She cried as she jumped down and began to run towards him.

He quickly ran the opposite way while Hancock tugged at her mask before letting Hina's words sink in and caused her to stiffen up. "Wait, Luffy-kun is...married? This..this isn't happening… he was going to mine…"

"Luffy-kun, Hina has missed you so much!" She cried as she got closer to the pirate.

"How did you find me?!" He cried as he moved back.

"Hina learned how to use haki, and she hunted down every pirate untils she found a lead to where you were and sensed you!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere! I gotta get back to my crew!"

"No, Hina has waited too long! She misses you, she needs you! She will have you, she wants to spend every second with you!" She shouted, a crazy look in her eyes. "Hina even set up the perfect cell for you in impel down just for Hina to visit you forever and ever!"

"No way! I'm not going to be your prisoner you crazy marine!" He shouted as he activated his haki, turning his arms black. "I am going back to my crew, and no one is going to stop me!"

"Then Hina will use her body to change your mind!" She yelled stripping while she kept on chasing him.


	113. Female Shadow and Sonic

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Shadow and Sonic

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice evening in Knothole. You see a black hedgehog name Shadow the Hedgehog walking towards the park. With his usual scowl it was hard to tell whether he was having a good or bad day.

"Wish something interesting can happen." Shadow muttered. He walked over to a bench and sat down while letting out a sigh.

It was only like 25 minutes till he noticed something shiny in the bushes. He raised an eyebrow and got up before walking over. He then used his hands to move the bush around till he found something. It looked like a half buried gem that was colored crimson and glowing.

"Huh? What's this doing here?" Shadow asked before he went to dig the gem out. He grabbed it and gave it a yank before holding it to his face. "What's a chaos emerald doing here?" He questioned.

And then suddenly the emerald starts to glow a bit brighter. His eyes widened while noting how his hand couldn't let go of it for some reason.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed before his body starts getting enveloped in the emerald's glow. He grabbed it with his other hand, but felt it get stuck as well. "WHY WON'T IT COME OFF?!" He yelled again before Shadow starts to lose consciousness. He dropped to his knees and groaned before falling down on his face.

Shadow was then knocked out cold not realizing what was happening to his body.

(Later)

It was late at night and all seemed quite until you hear a fast blur.

Sonic smiled since he was out on a late night jog with the humidity being pretty cool. "This feels nice." He said as he continues to jog in the park. 'The weather is just perfect.' He thought.

That's when he suddenly tripped on something that made him fall flat on his face. He groaned from the sudden stop and winced feeling his nose break. He used his arms to push himself up while groaning before speaking up. "Oh man. What did I just trip on?"

He turned and saw it was somebody, making him go wide eyed. "Sweet Möbius." He said as he got a good look of the body in front of him thanks to the street light.

It looked just like Shadow! But the body was more... feminine? It looked more curvy with a noticeable chest jutting out. The girl groaned which showed she was perfectly fine, just unconscious.

Sonic sighs a bit with relief before speaking. "I better bring her to my place then." He said before he went to pick the woman up. He carefully held her in his arms and zipped out of there.

It took about at least 3 minutes of super speed before Sonic arrived at his house. He unlocked the door and headed inside, closed it, and then moved the hedgehog over to the couch.

Sonic was now having a deep thought. 'I wonder why she was out alone at the park. And how come she looks like Shadow?' he looked her over and rubbed his head. 'Wonder if she's some obsessed fan, for some reason a lot of those like to follow him.'

That's when the lady starts to wake up. "Ugh...w...where...where am I?"

Sonic blushed a bit at how cute the lady's voice was before speaking. "Oh thank goodness you're awake. Are you okay?"

She turned and blinked. "S-Sonic?"

"Yeah that's my name. Guess you heard of me huh?" Sonic questioned with a smile.

The hedgehog slowly frowned and shook her head. "How did I get here?"

"Well I was taking a nice jog at the park till I tripped on something. That's when I saw you lying unconscious. So I decided to take back to my place till you wake up." Sonic explained. "It was a good thing I found you or else some sicko would've got to you first."

"Are you kidding? If anyone tried anything I would have ended them on the spot." The girl said.

Sonic chuckled a bit before speaking. "Wow, cute and tough. How come I never met you before?"

Shadow looked at him in surprise before crossing her arms. "What are you talking about Sonic? You've known me for a while now. And what's with the compliments?"

Sonic was now confused before speaking. "Wait... we've known each other before?"

"Did you hit your head, of course we have." The lady asked with an annoyed look.

Sonic was now more confused before he tried remembering where he seen the lady before speaking. "Look lady, I'm sorry but I don't really remember seeing you before."

She groaned and stood up. "Are you blind now too? It's me, Shadow! I'm not a lady."

Sonic blinked a few times before speaking. "Okay look, I get how you Shadow fangirls can be, and just because you say you're 'Shadow' with the get up, doesn't mean you are. And also you might want to look at the mirror." He said before pointing to said object.

Shadow frowned and looked in the mirror before going wide eyed and swore she heard glass break. "AAAAAHHH!" Shadow screamed after seeing her reflection.

Sonic covered his ears while Shadow looked over herself.

"How did this happen?!" She questioned.

"Uh, how did what happen?" Sonic questioned after uncovering his ears.

"I'm a girl! How the hell did this happen?!"

"You mean you weren't always a girl?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not you idiot! It's me Shadow!"

That's when everything clicked in Sonic's head before his jaw dropped. "Oh my... Shadow?! What happen to you? You look so hot." He said.

"I don't know!" she shouted while trying to ignore that comment.

Sonic didn't know what to do before he approached Shadow and surprised her by giving Shadow a hug hoping it helps.

"W-What are you doing?" Shadow asked with a surprise look.

"Uh trying to help you feel better." Sonic replied while still hugging her. 'Don't think about his, er, her chest.'

Shadow was still shocked at Sonic's action before not realizing that her face was blushing a bit at how close they were. She looked away with a huff. "Just stop it."

Sonic let go of Shadow before speaking. "Do you remember anything that happened before you... changed? Something strange?"

"Well, I remember finding a chaos emerald in the park, I picked it up, but then for some reason I couldn't let go of it."

Sonic blinked a few times before speaking up. "Really? Do you still have the emerald?"

"Wait, if you carried me here, shouldn't you have seen it?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only thing I saw was your gorgeous bod... I mean no, I didn't see anything else." Sonic said with a nervous look.

Shadow frowned and crossed her arms while noting how much her chest stuck out now.

Sonic blushed a bit when he saw that. 'Oh god, why does he, SHE, look so hot? I mean Shadow's meant to be a guy for crying out loud!'

Shadow noticed the blue hedgehog staring at her along with a blush. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

Sonic finally regained focus before speaking. "Um... nothing." he looked away with an awkward cough.

'He's lying.' Shadow thought before giving Sonic a look that said she's not buying it.

What they didn't know was an invisible scent was coming from her and slowly filling the room and messing with Sonic's head.

Said hedgehog blinked a bit before the blush on his face deepened a bit before thinking. 'Whoa... why does my head feel a bit dizzy?'

"You can stop staring now." Shadow said while feeling a bit creeped out and annoyed.

"Oh! S-Sorry!" Sonic said while turning his head away a bit. 'Damn it! She's smoking hot and even better looking than Amy!' He thought before his blush deepen a bit.

The smell coming off Shadow was making him warmer and a certain part of him react to it.

Shadow wondered what was going with the blue hedgehog. He was still looking at her weirdly and was getting on her nerves. "I'm leaving now." She said before going to the front door.

"W-Wait!" he quickly said. "It's a little late out." Sonic said while trying to get Shadow to stay.

"I'll find my place easy." Shadow said before putting her hand on the doorknob.

"B-But what if you almost get mugged?" Sonic said before grabbing Shadow's other hand.

"I'll end them and make them regret they tried it in the first place." She said before trying to get her hand away from Sonic's.

He gulped and momentarily let go. "But what if someone else sees you!"

"Like who?" Shadow questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Like...Amy, or Rouge, what do you think they'll say when they see you like this?"

Shadow would've said something but stop before taking a moment to think on what Sonic said. Both would be shocked and want answers, but if Rouge learned she'd blackmail Shadow to do whatever she wanted, and considering the bat, she could hang that over Shadow's head for the rest of her days. And Amy would want to give Shadow a makeover and and other girlie stuff.

Shadow shudders at the thought before looking at Sonic. "Alright, faker. I'll stay."

"Sweet, I'll show you the guest bedroom, or if you want, you could stay in my room."

Shadow raised her eyebrow a bit after hearing that last part. "And what's wrong with the guest one?"

"N-Nothing, just thought you feel more comfortable there in my room." Sonic said. "After all, I heard sleeping in the same room can make anyone more relaxed."

Shadow took some thought after hearing that. And honestly she was too tired to give it much thought or notice Sonic's growing erection. "*Sigh* I'm too tired to have this talk. Let's just go." She said.

"Alright, I'll show you the way." Sonic said with a happy look before leading Shadow to his room.

(Later)

The duo were upstairs and sonic opened the door to his room before speaking up. "Lady's first."

That made Shadow growl before walking in.

Sonic follows after before closing the door. When he looked down at her ass he felt his resolve crumbling faster. 'So round and perfect.' He thought. 'I'll bet it feels just right.'

Shadow then had a feeling that she was being watched. When she turned and saw Sonic staring she growled. "What are you looking at?"

"Your ass." he remarked without thinking before covering his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Shadow questioned with her eyebrow raised.

"I mean!" he cleared his throat. "Um...want a massage?"

Shadow thought Sonic said something else before taking a moment to think before speaking. "I guess that's okay." she walked over and laid on the bed. "But watch there you put those things."

Sonic gulped a bit before getting on the bed. He reached out to her back and carefully started rubbing it.

It was about a few minutes before Shadow starts to feel a little relax from the treatment. "Hmm, this isn't half bad." Shadow said before she surprisingly moans a bit from the massage.

Both went wide eyes before she covered her mouth.

"Uhhh... did you just...moan?" Sonic asked.

"N-No!" Shadow said trying to deny it while blushing.

Sonic however raised his eyebrow before he shrug and went back to massaging her. All the while trying to see if he could hear it again.

Luckily for the blue hedgehog, Shadow let out a moan and it was a bit loud than the last one.

"You did that time." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"

"What? It sounded nice." Sonic said before getting close to Shadow's ear before speaking. "It also makes you sound cute too."

That made her blush and moan when she felt his hands rub downward near her ass.

Sonic smirk at the scene before he his hands finally groped Shadow's ass.

She jumped and glared at him. "It's still me you faker!"

Sonic ignored her before he starts massaging Shadow's ass. He got more moans while Shadow finally saw Sonic's dick sticking out. It was at least 9 inches long and 2 in width.

'Holy shit, he's actually getting horny!' Shadow thought before blushing madly. "I-I'm still a guy under all this, remember?" She said hoping that Sonic stops.

However the blue hedgehog continues to fondle Shadow's ass. "Not to me you're not." he grinned making her gasp. "You smell too damn good it's making my head swim, plus this isn't the ass of a guy, but a lady." Sonic said before he surprised Shadow by slapping her ass.

She jumped and blushed harder while feeling weak the more he rubbed her spot. 'W-What's happening to me?' Shadow thought. 'I shouldn't be moaning or getting embarrassed by this faker.'

Sonic then brought one hand down to Shadow's folds. He felt they were slightly wet and began rubbing making Shadow groan. Sonic continues to rub Shadow's folds before he put his finger inside.

"Ah! Hey!" Shadow yelped before she felt Sonic move his finger around.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." He said as he continues to move his finger around before adding another. "Me and Sally use to do this all the time when we were still dating."

Shadow was a bit surprised after hearing that before feeling something else like...jealousy?

"Now let's see how many I can add before you go crazy." Sonic said before adding a couple more fingers in there.

Shadow groaned while trying to keep from moaning by biting her hand.

Sonic notices it before leaning his head down to Shadow's ear before speaking. "You don't need to fight it, just be honest with yourself." He whispered before he thrusts his fingers in and out of Shadow's pussy before kissing and nibbling her ear.

She moaned while gripping the bed and getting warm.

Sonic continues to thrusts his fingers in and out while still kissing Shadow's ear. He got an idea and moved his other hand down before giving her small tail a rub.

Shadow jolts from that before speaking. "W-What are you doing to my tail?"

"I learned this spot can be sensitive too." Sonic said with a grin before he continues to rub Shadow's tail.

She moaned while feeling her groin start to burn. 'I don't know why... but it feels so good.' She thought. 'But it shouldn't!'

Sonic keeps thrusting his fingers in Shadow's pussy while rubbing her tail before speaking. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He whisper in her ear.

Shadow moaned while trying to say no.

Sonic smirks a bit before speaking. "Just be honest. It's only you and me."

"Y-You're crazy." Shadow commented.

That's when Sonic surprised the Shadow by flipping her over, while his fingers were still in her pussy, making the two look at each other. Sonic smirk at her before speaking. "I'll show you crazy." He said before bringing his lips to Shadow's lips.

Her eyes widened and face turned bright red while moaning into the kiss.

Sonic then surprised Shadow even more by slipping his tongue in her mouth.

'He's really treating me like a girl!' She thought while moaning more into the kiss.

'Damn, even her tongue feels and tastes amazing.' Sonic thought as he kept kissing her.

Shadow growled before grabbing Sonic behind his head and started kissing back harder.

Sonic was surprised for bit before he mentally smirk and decide to kiss harder to before he resumes thrusting his fingers in Shadow's pussy.

She moaned while shoving her tongue in his mouth to lick around.

Sonic moans back before having his tongue interact with Shadow's. 'She wants to play it that way? I'll give it to her.' He thought before using his speed on his hand to thrust faster.

Shadow jumped before reaching down and grabbed his dick hard, making him groan and giving her the chance to lick across his tongue faster and harder.

Sonic jolts a bit as well before looking at Shadow with a surprised look.

"What?" she frowned while keeping her grip. "What's with the look?"

Sonic was worried of saying something wrong since his dick was in Shadow's grip. "N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"You're lying." she frowned before squeezing.

Sonic groans a bit from the pain after feeling that.

"Now answer." Shadow demanded before squeezing Sonic's member again if she didn't get her answer.

"Ah! I didn't think you'd really grab me down there!" Sonic yelped before winking a bit from the pain again.

Shadow blinked before realizing that and let go while inwardly groaning.

Sonic sighs a bit in relief before he continues to thrust his fingers in Shadow's pussy.

"Ah!" she jumped with a moan while Sonic took the chance to give her left breast a squeeze.

'So soft and perfect.' Sonic thought before giving Shadow's left breast another good squeeze.

"Ah!" she moaned while feeling pressure building up.

Sonic continues to thrust his fingers faster before he brought his lips to Shadow's left tit.

"Wait, what are-AHHH!" Shadow yelped after feeling Sonic sucking and licking her nipple. 'Oh fuck! I'm letting this faker dominate me like this! No way am I letting this go with him on top! If we're doing this, I'm gonna take charge.' Shadow thought before she pushed Sonic on his back before getting on top and straddling him.

He was surprised before suddenly feeling her grab his dick and start stroking it. Sonic looked at Shadow who was smirking at him before speaking. "W-Whoa, what brought this on?" He asked.

"If we're gonna fuck, then I'll show you who's really superior faker." Shadow said before she stood up a bit while making sure Sonic's dick was under her folds before she sat her entrance on the hedgehog's dick.

He groaned out while Shadow went wide eyed and hissed feeling something break. Sonic noticed it before speaking. "You okay?" He asked with a worry look.

"NO!" she snapped while gritting her teeth.

"Seems like you got a hymen." Sonic said as he saw blood leaking down on his dick.

"I noticed! Ow!" Shadow yelped while still feeling pain.

Sonic didn't want her to keep feeling like this before speaking up. "Come closer."

She gritted her teeth and carefully leaned down near his face.

Sonic then surprised Shadow by grabbing the back of her head before she forced her lips on Sonic's so it might helped the female hedgehog feel better. 'Hope this works.' He thought as he continues to kiss Shadow for a moment before he slides his tongue again in her mouth.

'Fuck this bastard, I'm gonna get him back.' Shadow thought before she returns the kiss.

Then after a moment or two, Shadow was finally able to calm down before raised her hips and slammed it back down before repeating it.

Sonic groaned in the kiss giving Shadow the chance to push his tongue down with her own.

Shadow moans a bit before she moved her hips up and down a bit faster. She groaned feeling the odd feeling of having her hole stretch open with each movement. 'God, never thought the Faker and I be doing this. Including the part with me turning into a girl. I should feel disgusted... but what we're doing... feels amazing. And I maybe a girl but I can't get enough of his dick.' Shadow thought.

Sonic groaned while reaching out and grabbed her ass. 'Oh wow, her ass is so smooth.' He thought before squeezing them a bit.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, your dick is so hard it could go off at any second." she mocked with a grunt.

Sonic grunts a bit before speaking up. "Then let's make this more memorable, beautiful." He said before he starts thrusting in and of Shadow's pussy.

"Ahh! Oh fuck!" She moans after feeling that before she cups Sonic's cheeks and starts to bounce harder to meet Sonic's thrusts. "Is that all? That's nothing." Shadow said before going rougher on her bouncing.

Sonic grunted while feeling her insides get even more tight. He then thrusts back as hard as ever before he surprised Shadow by slapping the right cheek of her ass. "How's that for tough?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Ha, that's nothing, take this!" Shadow said before sitting up a bit and starts bouncing up and down as hard as ever before putting her hands behind her head.

Sonic groaned much to Shadow's enjoyment. That's when he brought his hands up before grabbing Shadow's breasts before squeezing hard.

She let out a moan while her tail wagged a little.

Sonic then up the ante by pinching Shadow's nipples.

"Oh fuck!" Shadow yelled making her bounce harder.

'Gotcha.' Sonic thought before he did the unexpected and flipped Shadow making him on top again before he grabbed Shadow's hips and used the power of his speed to thrust a bit fast and hard.

Shadow swore her eyes were gonna go flying out of her head as she threw back her head.

As Sonic keeps thrusting, he leans down a bit before he starts kissing and nibbling Shadow's neck.

"Oh fuck! Sonic!" Shadow moans before she felt Sonic's dick twitching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow then wrapped her arms and legs around the blue hedgehog to make him thrust a bit deeper. "Then do it!" Shadow yelled as she was feeling her climax was coming too.

"I gotta pull out!" Sonic said as he tries to get out of Shadow's grip.

"Just do it damn it!" Shadow yelled while still having a tight grip on the blue hedgehog.

He groaned before feeling his sperm gush into her.

"OH YEAH!" Shadow moans before holding Sonic's head close to her boobs while making sure her legs were tightly wrapped around Sonic's waist so she can feel more of his cum flowing in. 'It's burning hot!' She thought before climaxing hard on Sonic's dick.

Sonic groaned while unloading all the sperm he had stored in his balls.

It was only about a minute or two before the duo finally stopped cumming before trying to catch their breath. Shadow however still had a good hold on Sonic meaning he can't pull out.

"Oh fuck...that...was awesome." Sonic said while panting.

"My hole...is...hot." Shadow commented as her body shudders a bit while still holding Sonic.

"That...WAS hot." Sonic said. That's when Shadow surprised the blue hedgehog by cupping his cheeks and bringing his lips to hers. He was a little surprised before kissing back.

The two continues to kiss for a few seconds before Shadow slides her tongue in.

'Man, who knew Shadow would actually act like a girl like this.' Sonic thought before having his tongue interact with her's.

(Later)

It was morning and Sonic begins to stir a bit before waking up. He yawned while wincing since his groin felt sore. "Oh man what a night." that's when he noticed the lack of weight on him. Sonic was confused for a bit before speaking. "I guess it was a dream. Though I don't know why my dick was so sore."

He got up and headed out while hearing something down in the kitchen. 'Who in the world...Probably Amy sneaking in again.' Sonic thought before going to the kitchen. "Amy, what have I said about sneaking in my house!" He yelled before his eyes widen when he saw who was in the kitchen.

"Do I look pink you faker?" Shadow said before frowning at the blue hedgehog.

"S...Shadow?" Sonic asked as he was shocked to see Shadow, who was still in her female form.

"Yeah it's me, what about it?"

"So what happened...wasn't a dream?"

"Nope." Shadow replied.

"So we really..."

"Yes."

Sonic was now speechless after hearing that.

"Close your mouth and get some coffee, or just quit staring." she remarked in annoyance.

Sonic closed his mouth before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before speaking. "Did you already have some?" He asked before offering Shadow his cup.

"Yeah, I had some before you got up, wouldn't stop holding me like a child." she crossed her arms while he blushed. "But now we gotta talk about it." sighed Shadow reluctantly.

Sonic gulped a bit before speaking. "Yeah we do."

"For starters, since when did you end up gay?" she asked being blunt.

Sonic blinked a few times before speaking. "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not gay! Not there's anything wrong with it. But I'm not gay."

"Then why were you so eager to hit on me last night? You acted like a lost puppy dog, so either you're gay, or there was some other reason you started giving me attention Amy would kill for."

"Again I'm not gay. I'm mean have you looked your female body? It's better than any girl I've seen. Also I had no clue what happened. You tried to leave and I somehow felt dizzy and felt very attracted to you." Sonic explained.

"So you're saying you fell head over heals on sight?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sonic blushed a bit brightly while keeping his mouth shut.

Shadow rolled her eyes and stood up. "Look, let's just promise to keep what happened between us, as for my new...change, I'll just have to come out and let the others know, but if that crush of yours so much as tries to put me in a dress, her head will roll."

Sonic nods before speaking. "So... What happens with us now?" He thought while blushing again.

"We go back to the way things were before." Shadow said bluntly.

"Oh...I see." Sonic said before putting his head down a bit.

She walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. "But, in the future if I ever need some help with an 'itch', I might ask for your help, just because it'd be awkward if I asked anyone else."

Sonic was a bit happy after hearing that before he used his speed to get to Shadow before grabbing her chin to make her look at him before Sonic kissed her lips.

Her eyes widened before he broke it off and winked.

"Who knows, maybe I'll try out your butt next." He said before leaning in to Shadow's ear before whispering. "My cute Ultimate Life Form."

Her face turned crimson before pushing him aside and headed out the front door.

Sonic chuckled a bit before speaking. "See you later Shad." 'Wonder if she'll consider wearing lingerie?' He thought before closing the door.

Shadow however had this thought. 'Perhaps, i should see him next week or so.' She thought with a small blush.


	114. Gwendolyn and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gwendolyn and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Hogsmeade Station-

It was a dark night as the train brought its passengers to the station, with many students already getting out and leaving only a few students inside the actual train itself.

Inside Malfoy was trying to get his stuff off from the luggage rack.

"Gah! Damn it!" He grunted while trying to get it down. "Ow! This is way too heavy!" 'Every year, every damn year it gets heavier and heavier! I'm a pureblood not a worker!'

Right now his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle weren't here which made it all the more worse.

He grunted even more while the luggage moved slightly before getting stuck on a hook. "Damn it!"

That was when part of his luggage landed on his head, which was his book on the history of monsters and witches, the complete one hundred and fifty six volume edition textbook.

CRASH!

Which was EXTREMELY heavy!

"Ow! Bloody fucking hell!" He cried out in pain before glaring at the luggage as he pulled out his wand. "That's it! Wingardium Leviosa!"

However he said it too fast and caused the spell to break in a green flash that exploded all over the area and broke the wand itself. He hissed and dropped the pieces while the green flashes dispersed all around the seats, wall, and floor.

"Bloody hell, that was my best wand too." Malfoy growled while the magic started to enter every corner of the train visa communication lines. "Now how am I supposed to do anything?!"

Creak.

WOOOWOOO!

"Damn it!" he rushed out and off the train while scowling. "Great, now I'll have to have father get me a new one."

As the boy left, he didn't notice that the smoke was beginning to turn a green color.

(A few minutes later)

Some deer moved by as the train continued to whistle loudly into the night, making its smoke appear like a great thundercloud of burned coal.

WOOOOWOOOO!

Creak, creak.

However that was when something strange occurred. The insides were starting to glow on and off. The train itself began to glow as well from the outside as the stream began to cover it like a fog.

WOOO….Woooo….woooo….wooo.

The noise died down as the bright green glow became as bright as a lighthouse lantern. Any deers ahead of the track ran off while the train shook slightly.

After a while, sparks started to appear on the rails as the sound of crunching wood and metal was heard along with the apparent crackling of embers. They raised across the wheels while the smoke turned completely green. That was when the sounds started to turn more animal like, then sounding like a person in pain, and then screaming like a banshee on steroids.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed a woman's voice from inside while the cloud of smoke started to dissipate. As this was happening, we find out who the screaming person was as part of the train's wheels and compartments started to move deep into the woman's skin like some macabre artwork.

It was a short woman with long red hair, light tanned skin, black eyes with a hint of dark ring around her eyes, a C cup chest, a large ass, and currently wearing nothing at all as the wheels began to push against her body, making blood ooze out as it slowly became bone and skin as the compartments became the woman's spinal column.

She was groaning and screaming while more and more of the train went into her as her body literally formed on the spot.

"AHHHH!" She screamed for the final time as the caboose began to enter her body and formed her torso and hips. She panted and breathed heavily while sweat went down her back. "Ah...ah….pain…"

She looked around and blinked. "Huh….I can...breath?" she patted herself and went wide eyed. "I….I feel soft...and...I feel so light." She slowly stood up while stumbling around a little. "I can….talk. I'm alive?! Wait...why am I alive after one hundred and sixty four years?!"

She looked around and carefully walked on the gravel while shivering when a cold wind came by. "Brrr, why is it so cold? It was never this cold before." She then shivered while slowly walking in a random direction.

Which happened to be the pathway through the forbidden forest and right to the castle itself.

(One long trek later)

The woman shivered with cold while covered in spider webs and leaves. 'Stupid spiders, stupid legs, stupid everything!' she sneezed while rubbing her arms. "Why can't my body get all the metal I was made out of? At least with that I could handle this temperature. Or maybe some coal, now that's what I need."

As she walked out of the forest, she noticed a small hut with some pumpkins around it as a covered bridge was seen a few feet away from it. "Maybe I can get some coal there?" She said while walking towards it, only to see a figure near the window and paled. 'Nope!'

"Alright, just gotta separate the meals for those critters or else they might get pretty cranky." Hagrid said while noticing a woman near the window, who ducked under in fear for some reason. "Must be one of the students."

'Please don't let him see me, I don't like being seen without my metal!' she thought feeling naked and rushed around the side just as Hagrid popped his head out.

"Ello? Anyone out there?"

She panted before moving slowly away and ran to the only place that might hide her.

The castle.

(Later)

Inside Hogwarts, we find the woman sneaking around corners while trying to find something to keep her warm, which was hard given there wasn't any curtains or tarps anywhere in the facility. She also felt more naked due to all the magical paintings that stared if they got an eyeful.

"Who is she?" Asked one painting while holding a candle.

"No idea." Spoke a man with a lion near his legs. "But she's bloody indecent."

The woman looked around before seeing a woman in a dress. "Wow that's one fat woman."

"I beg your pardon." she frowned while holding a glass. "Just who are you young lady? And what are you doing stark naked?"

"Um, I'm the 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive model number GWR 5900." She said while looking slightly confused. "Or the Hogwarts Express by the young folk, and I have no idea."

The Fat Lady looked confused before frowning. "Really, a young lady shouldn't make up such stories, especially in her birthday suit."

She frowned. "I'm not making it up, and I've been around since 1830, and you look like a fat paint job some random street artist would make."

"Oh, why I never!"

The woman looked around before saying. "Just what do you even do? Make fun of people's misfortunes?"

"Of course not! I'll have you know I have a wonderful singing voice, just watch." she cleared her throat and gave out a note before tapping the glass against the side making it break and looked surprised. "Ooh! See?"

"...that's nothing." She said before taking a deep breath, which caused a smoke stack to appear on her back, before releasing it. "AHHHHHHH!"

SHATTER!

WOOOWOOO!

The Fat Lady and every other painting around covered their ears as the sound echoed all over.

This caused a few students and teachers to jump a little as the sound stopped suddenly.

"There." She panted as the smoke stack painful returned into her back. "Gah! T-The pain!"

The Fat Lady uncovered her ears and looked at the woman. "That was….impossible."

She looked up. "Believe me now fatty?"

"Hmph! Even if I do that's no reason to be so...rude!"

"Then help me here." She growled. "I need someplace to hide and get dressed."

"And why would I help you after calling me fat?"

"It was the truth, you are fat." She deadpanned as she heard some footsteps coming towards her. "Come on! Please open up!"

"I don't think so."

She frowned. "Why?! Do I have to beg here?!"

"You need a password."

"...what?! Thats bloody poppycock!"

"No password, no entrance."

The woman glared before saying a random word. "Fortuna Major Faticus!"

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes before the door slowly opened. "Fine, but when the password changes I'm not telling."

She ran inside while it closed behind her. 'What a rude painting.' She then noticed she was entering a room with a fireplace and some chairs.

That and a few students were talking to one another.

She stopped and ducked behind a chair. 'Bloody hell! Now how am I supposed to get decent now?!'

"Did you hear that noise?" Asked one student.

"It sounded like a banshee."

"Nah, it sounded like Snape."

The woman slowly moved her head out from behind the corner.

Only for a redhead to take notice. "Huh? Ginny? Is that you?"

"EEP!" she jumped before ducking back under.

"Ginny, you can come out."

"Um Ron." Said girl said from behind him. "I'm right here."

He jumped and turned. "Oi!"

"Who are you talking to?"

Ron turned to the corner and blinked. "There was a girl over there.

'Please don't let him find me!' She thought while not knowing that a brown haired girl and a boy with black hair was walking behind her. 'I'm not yet decent!'

When the two did notice her they went wide eyed with the girl covering her and the boy's eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"AHH!" She screamed while stumbling into the room. "Bloody hell!"

That's when the students saw her and gaped making her run up one of the staircases.

SLAM!

"Ron." Spoke the brown haired girl. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." He said as Ginny tried opening the door.

"Can you open up?"

"No! I'm still indecent!"

"That's putting it mildly." muttered the black haired boy with a blush.

(A few minutes later)

"Please get out of there."

"No! I'm trying to get these….pink bloomers on? Ok who's this Ginny person?"

"Hey get out of my underwear!"

"Sorry!"

"When's professor McGonagall showing up?" whispered the black haired boy to the brown haired girl.

"Any minute now, Harry." She said while said professor walked in.

"Alright, what's going on? What's this I hear about some naked student?"

The students pointed to the door as Ginny knocked on it again.

"No! I'm not getting out until I'm decent! Ugh this was much better with metal plates."

McGonagall walked up and banged on it. "Young lady open up."

"No!" She yelled out. "I'm still changing in here!"

"Just open up!"

Some rustling occurred while some cabinets were smashed for some reason.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just my OW! Wheels getting caught on a Hermione Granger's skirt, bloody hell that hurt!"

"Professor, please get her out of there." Hermione said with a groan.

"I'm coming in young lady."

Said girl finished putting on a robe, on the wrong end and caused her skirt to fall off. "Just a minute!"

"Alohomora."

Click.

The door opened as McGonagall stormed in.

"Eep! Hey I was still putting on this bra on!" She said while holding a pinkish red bra.

"Young lady! I demand an explanation, now."

She covered her chest. "What? I'm trying to get decent!"

"I mean just who are you? I don't recognize you from the sorting."

She frowned while putting the bra on. "Look, I'm just trying to figure out what happened to me. I mean one minute I'm at the tracks and the next I'm naked and running from killer spiders."

McGonagall grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out. "We're going to have a talk with the headmaster about this."

"Hey let go!" She yelled while the students just watched in confusion.

The black haired boy looked at Hermione. "Isn't that your robe?"

(Later)

The girl looked around while feeling like she was in big shit right now, especially when she was looking at the strange bird like creature in the corner.

"Caw."

"Um….hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here? I think the….owl is underweight."

"Actually Fawkes here is a phoenix." spoke an elderly man walking out in glittering robes.

"...looks like an owl." She said while looking at him. "And who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Never heard of you." She said. "And I've been around for one hundred and sixty four years."

"Caw."

"Hmm, you do seem different than a regular student, what is your name?"

She deadpanned. "I'm the 4-6-0 Hall Class steam locomotive model number GWR 5900, or Hogwarts Express as you guys called me after stealing me in 1830." She frowned. "It was a dick move you know."

He blinked while popping a lemon drop in his mouth while letting that sink in.

She blinked. "Got any coal? I'm starving for some, and that's weird saying that."

"Caw."

"Hey is the owl made of coals?"

"Oh no, Fawkes can come back to life when he dies in a burst of flames, but he certainly isn't made of coal."

She turned to it before walking towards it and poked it. "Huh, didn't expect that. And here I thought that owls were just annoying birds."

RIP!

"Gah!" She cried out as a smoke stack appeared on her neck. "Bloody hell! That hurts!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened while standing up. "Wait, hold still."

She did so while groaning. "Just hurry, this hurts like bloody hell!"

WOOWOO!

He held his wand up and waved it before it glowed along with her.

The smoke stack slowly glowed before painfully returning into her body.

'Bloody fucking hell!'

"Seems you are right, but what I don't understand is how you managed to obtain a human form."

She stiffened while cracking her neck. "Ow, I really don't know. One minute I wasn't alive, the next minute I'm naked and getting chased by spiders." She looked at him. "Question, What's going to happen to me?"

"I'm unsure, after all we still need your help getting from here to Hogsmeade."

"But I might get hurt, and I don't like it." She frowned.

"Well, I'll ask the Ministry's opinion next time I visit."

"And tell them to stop taking trains, it's like bloody kidnapping you know." she crossed her arms. "Do you know how much of a mess it gets inside?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Well it gets everywhere, my coal box is still covered in the damn stuff you sprinkle on me." She frowned. "And I haven't gotten any REAL coal since you stole me in 1830, just that 'magic' coal."

"I apologize for that."

She rolled her eyes. "So where am I going to rest? And are you going to put me in the shed?"

"Perish the thought, you're going to stay here until this matter is sorted out."

"So….I'm a 'student' now? But I'm not a 'magic' person."

"Not to worry, I'll just mention how you have a small core, in which you're mostly here for the more fundamental education rather than the practice of it."

"...as long as I get coal, I'm good." She said with a nod.

"Caw."

"And can I have the owl?"

"No."

"Damn." She huffed.

(Later on)

The woman looked at the entire school body before waving. "Hi, names….Gwendolyn Wiste Excelia and sorry about sneaking around naked."

Everyone muttered while some of the students at Gryffindor didn't seem that bothered, mostly the boys.

"And um…" she looked around. "I have a weak core that sometimes does this." She gulped before making her hand into a piston and wheel. "Gah! T-T-That….ow." 'The pain!'

That made them really muttered while she managed to put it back into her body.

"Ow, my parents said I was hit by a train as a baby." She said in pain. "So they kinda used magic to suck the train's 'magic' into me. And as you can see." She couldn't contain her pain. "AH! BLOODY HELL THAT HURTS!" 'FUCK!'

"What a mouth." Ron muttered. "Even worse than Hermione's on her time of the month."

SLAP!

"OW!" He yelled out.

"Trat." She muttered while Gwendolyn looked around and sat next to her.

"Um hi." She said nervously. "Still sore about earlier?"

"Taking my underwear? Yes."

"Ha ha ha….yeah sorry." She said while looking away. "My bad, but I have to admit, your bra is comfy."

"Don't just say it out loud." she blushed.

Gwendolyn looked at Harry and blinked.

"Yes?"

"You look cute." She admitted. "And your name is?"

"Harry Potter."

"...never heard of you."

"How the heck can you not? He's the kid who lived." remarked Ron.

"Don't people live all the time?" She asked with confusion. 'So weird, maybe it's a term for magic user?'

"He stopped the dark lord as a baby."

"...eh?"

"You know."

"...you're losing me here."

"The one who fought against you-know-who."

"Who?"

"Can't say."

She raised an eyebrow while looking very lost. "Um…..eh?"

"It's complicated." whispered Harry.

Gwendolyn nodded. "So um...your ok? I mean you saw me in a very….precarious situation."

He blushed at the memory. "L-Let's just ignore it, welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks." She chuckled. "And are you Gryffindor or Slytherin? I kinda forgot."

"The robes are Gryffindor, didn't they tell you?" asked Hermione.

"I wasn't paying attention." She admitted before saying. "But I'd like to join if you want."

"It's up to the Sorting Hat." spoke Harry.

"Oh." She said before getting called up and walked to the hat. 'It looks so….ugly.' she sat on the chair while the hat covered her eyes.

" _...Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too, you seem to have all but none of the traits at the same time. Decisions decisions._ "

'Just put me in the same one as that cute looking boy.'

'I see, what a strange train.' " _Gryffindor!_ "

She smiled as the hat was taken off and walked back over before taking her spot again.

"Looks like you're in." Harry chuckled.

"Yep." She said before moving a little closer to him. "So want to be friends?" 'Wow he's cuter up close.'

"Sure." He said as Gwendolyn gave him a hug.

"Great! Then we can hug when you get lonely."

He blushed at the sudden move while seeing Fred and George snicker.

'What's with her?' Ginny thought in annoyance. 'She's not supposed to hug him! That's my job.'

'I hope I don't turn back while hugging him.' Gwendolyn thought while internally gulping as the screen went black. 'Oh well, I just want to hug him!'


	115. Rita and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Rita and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Daily Prophet-

Rita Skeeter was currently downing a cup of coffee while rubbing her head feeling a headache coming on. "Damn it, nothing."

The reason for her headache? She doesn't have any new scoops or ideas as of late, and well...it's taxing for her wellbeing. Her readers needed new articles and fast, but coming up with nothing was driving her nuts!

"Let's see...dragon vs Albus, no that's not action packed. Um, the dark lord is gay? No that's just average." She muttered while listing random ideas. "Oh...no no, Fudges sexuality is last years news."

She groaned while drinking more coffee. "Damn it! If I can't make an article with real info and make it interesting than I won't get paid this month." 'And I need to pay the rent this week too!'

As she thought about a story, someone threw a newspaper into the room.

"Free newspaper." Spoke a employee before closing the door.

She groaned. 'I really hate that free newspaper stuff.' She then noticed that the title was called _Boy who lived or messed up child?_ "Oh right, I made the title for this one...which is kinda stupid now that I'm recalling it." 'I didn't even get paid for it.'

That's when a lightbulb clicked in her head.

"Wait, that's it! I'll write a story on Harry Potter! And that girl's deal been off for two years now so I don't have to worry about her ruining my creative talents!" She grinned before the light bulb broke. "But what should be the fiber of this story?"

She tapped her fingers on the desk. 'Hmm, I'll just have to go on what I can hear when I see him.' She got up before using apparition and vanished into nothingness.

(Elsewhere)

Harry looked up at the ceiling of his room in the Black estate while going over things in his head. He just won against Voldemort again, but he lost his godfather in the process. He felt like he lost a man similar to an uncle and it had been hard, but being in the Black estate made it feel like he at least had something to hold onto to keep him in his heart.

Plus it was better than being stuck with his aunt and uncle.

He sighed. "This is too depressing, maybe a new paint color might help with the mood?" he sat up while not knowing a small beetle flew in through the window.

Said beetle looked like a blueish gray stink bug, but a little bigger than the normal variety. "Bzzz."

He looked down while feeling a tear pop up before wiping it away. "Why did this have to happen? I know Sirius helped me and my friends, but...why did he have to go?"

The beetle buzzed a little while flying around the room. It then landed on his shirt and buzzed a little.

He looked at it with a sad smile. "Oh, hello little bug."

The beetle looked at him while he carefully picked it up.

"Sorry about this." He said before moving towards the window. "But it's either this or using a book on you, so go on, fly away little one."

"Bzz."

"Go on, fly off."

"Bzzz." It stayed there while looking at him.

Harry sighed. "Great, now I have an insect to take care off. Oh well, it's better than taking care of Dudley when he gets sick….which always results in me getting sick for days." He looked down at that while instinctively rubbing his sides. 'I can still feel the kicks even now.'

Rita noticed the rubbing and noted that in her head. 'Is he suffering internal damage from the rumors of him fighting Voldemort at the ministry? That might be a good way to catch the reader's attention.'

He looked at the beetle. "You know, you look kinda cute….for a stink bug." He then walked back to the bed and sat down. "Which is something better than idiot boy or whore child. But that's just me."

'Whore child? Who called him that and where can I cite it?'

"Honestly without Ron and Hermione around I'm desperate to talk to anyone, even if it is a bug." He sighed. "But Dumbledore said that interactions would make the pain worse."

"Bzzz."

"I know it's stupid, but he's wiser than me and...kinda like a grandfather I never knew." Harry sighed before turning on his side. 'Now if only they reply to some of my letters.'

"Bzzz." The beetle buzzed while flying towards the bed and landed on the sheets.

"I know you don't know what happened, but I lost my godfather recently, it…..it's hard." He admitted. "First I learn my parents died from Voldemort, then Cedric gets killed by him and then Sirius dies. It's like everything that tries to get close to me dies."

'Hmm, hearing about that Cedric fellow was big, but the ministry didn't mention anything about Voldemort, probably to keep all of us in the dark.'

"Maybe I should try killing myself again." He sighed. "I mean I've been surviving this long, but why keep on living if people I care for dies all around me?"

'Oh no, the headlines. Boy who lived, dead by his own hands.' Rita thought with dread. She flew over and landed on the pillow while seeing a few tears in his eyes.

"Ever since I found out about the magical world I figured 'Hey, now I can do amazing things and have a real life' but it was one near death experience after the other. It's like I'm no closer to the end of this all then when I started. Who's next? Hermione? Ron? Dumbledore? Or all at the same time? Sometimes I feel like taking the easy way out is the better option." He sighed while looking very depressed. "But I just can't do it….not unless someone does it for me. But….I just can't deal with all this death and pain. I get it I'm the 'boy who lived' but I never did anything like those books tell them, I never had a good childhood, and….I'm not the hero people believe in. I'm just a boy with no family and no talents besides getting lucky."

"Bzzz." 'Good lord, I didn't imagine Harry Potter could feel like this. I just figured he liked being modest and hated too much paparazzi, but he's actually suffering from depression and suicidal thoughts.'

Harry looked at the window and sniffled. "You're lucky, you don't have to kill dark lords or use magic. You just have to fly around, stinking up people that hurt you and eat cabbage leaves."

'Ok that's kinda pushing it with the stink part.' "Bzzz."

He turned on his stomach. "Oh well, not all of us can be bugs. What I wouldn't give to be a simple bumble bee."

'Oh...damn it! I can't just put this all in my article, if I leave him alone he might do something extreme, then I'll live with the guilt of knowing I could have said something.' She thought before hearing something that got her brain working into overdrive.

"I wonder if bees like flowers because they hold baby seeds?" He said to himself. "I mean isn't that what they do? Take baby seeds to make babies?"

'Wait, doesn't he understand a thing about pollination? That's not what they do at all.'

"Oh well." He said with a sigh. "Maybe it's different with different creatures. Like people taking babies out of cabbage patches?"

'...did he even learn about the birds and the bees?' she pondered while scuttling around a little. 'At his age it should have been told already.'

Harry closed his eyes. "I'll just take a nap, hope you fly out little bug." 'And away from me.'

Rita watched him and now felt beyond a doubt conflicted on what to do. She could just fly off and leave him to die from some self inflicted spell, but she didn't want to be the one that let a child die. Afterall, she wasn't that cold hearted. She moved away before taking her real form and sighed. 'I've written things to get the reader's attention for years, but….oh bloody hell! I can't let him think he's alone, I'm just gonna have to take a risk and see where it lands me.'

That's when she got an idea and smirked.

'Wait….if he's not educated with sexual activities. Then I'll show him the works, I maybe rusty but I know how to pop a few cherry's.' she moved over near him and gently tapped him on the arm.

"Uh...huh?" Harry said in confusion. "Dobby?"

"Nope, it's your friendly reporter." she smiled making him go wide eyed and sit up quickly.

"Rita Skeeter?! What...what are you doing in my house?"

"Oh just looking for stories." She smiled. "And as for how I got in here, it's a secret."

He glared at her before holding his wand up to her face with a scowl. "Either tell me, or get out, because right now I'm not in the mood."

"Easy there Harry, I'm not going to do a thing." she held her hands up.

"Except twist my words around like in all those bloody lies in your article."

"Hey I twisted the words around a little. It's not my fault that the readers misinterpreted them in a negative manner." she saw him jab the tip closer and eased back. "Besides, I don't think you do want me to leave, at least not yet."

"I'm warning you, leave or I might hex you with….a vomiting slug curse." 'Sorry Ron, but that curse was funny and a good way to get people like her away from me.'

"Ok ok, I'll make it brief. I...might have heard what you said."

He went wide eyed. "You heard….everything?"

"Every word of it." she nodded before he moved the wand back slightly before jabbing it in her face.

"You were listening in." he scowled with a cold look in his eyes. "You were outside somehow and heard it all for your goddamn article!"

"Wait!" she gulped. "I admit, I DID come here to try and find some big scoop considering what happened at the ministry."

He pushed the wand closer to her face. "Exp-"

"WAIT!" she grabbed it and took a deep breath. "But when I heard it, all of it, I started to have second thoughts."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You had second thoughts? That's a first."

"I know, and you have every right to be mad at me, and hex me, and lord knows call the aurors, BUT! But, I can help you, I can help listen to everything that's been bugging you. I know it sounds crazy, tell a reporter your deepest thoughts and trust her not to twist it around, but look." she pulled out her quill and put it down. "No quill, no notes whatsoever, all of this is off the record."

"And how do I know you don't have extra quills or oh I don't know, blood quills."

"What?! Look, I don't use that kind of magic. And how did you even know about that?"

"Dolores used one on me."

"The teacher for defense against the dark arts? I heard she wasn't liked, but to do that is way too far." muttered Rita to herself.

"Just give me some proof that you aren't going to use me as a pet project."

"Simple." She said with a sigh. "I can teach you something in exchange for me helping you get over your depression. Something that you can mention and ruin my image if you told anyone about, meaning I'd be leaving the fate of my future in your hands."

"And that would be?"

"The birds and the bees."

"Wait...what?"

"You know, the seeds you keep saying." She said. "I know what it really means and a boy your age should know about it by now."

"Wait, that's it? You wanna give me a bloody lesson?"

"Well I don't mean right now, what I mean is give me the chance to listen and talk to you and see if any of that stuff works and helps get the weight off your shoulders."

He blinked while admitting in his head that it might help.

"But if you don't want that, go ahead hex me till doomsday. I mean it's not like I know how bad depression can be." She said with a shrug. "Not like I know the feeling of it ever so often, what with being an adult and having to provide my readers with new and exciting stories with a deadline."

"..." 'Ok now I know somethings up.' He thought while conflicted about what to do next.

'Knowing him, he's either going to trust me or...hex me. Hopefully it's not the later.'

He glared at her and lowered his wand. "Fine, but know this, if I find out your lying-"

"Ok, I can see you'll need a bit extra." she pulled her own wand out and sighed. "I swear on my magic to keep what happens regarding your personal feelings a secret between us, so mote it be."

A wave of magical energy shot out of the wand before circled around and dissipated into mist.

Harry glared at her before sitting on his bed while she sat next to him. "Alright, but when I start, I can't stop."

She nodded. "That's a good sign, and also helps with giving you more positive emotions."

He took a deep breath and began to let everything out.

(Some hours later)

"And that's why I feel like using magic on my aunt and uncle. They are just...pardon my french but fucking bloody assholes."

Rita had been silent and was utterly disgusted and horrified.

He sighed. "After that I kinda stormed on out of there and decided to live here. I mean it's no cupboard but it's better than getting bruised and bloodied on a wim."

"Harry…"

"Yes?" He asked. "You need me to continue clarifying on how I nearly died by a baseball bat to the face or a dog bite to the leg? If so then I can go all day."

"No, no that's enough." she spoke while noting how close she seemed to tears without realizing it.

"Oh, then what is it?" 'Did she get dust in her eyes?'

She scooted closer and surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

He blinked at that while completely shocked at her move. "R-Rita?"

"No child should have to deal with something like that, especially one who's gone through all sorts of dangers since starting school."

"Well it happened." He said while looking away. "I can't really change that, even with magic."

Rita felt her heart stop hearing that.

"It's one disaster after another, maybe that's what my life is meant for." Harry said with a sigh. "To be a walking disaster that can't have anything nice without hurting someone."

"Don't bloody talk like that!" She snapped.

"And why not? It's the truth!" he snapped back.

"That's not true." She glared. "You are just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Your not a walking disaster."

"Oh yeah? Then tell me this, how the hell do I end up fighting the world's darkest wizard in my first year, fight a giant basilisk and nearly die, deal with dementors, get sucked into a dangerous tournament, and now lose my godfather each year?!"

"It's called bad luck." She frowned. "And you aren't the only one with problems you know."

"Like what? Losing a bloody sale?"

Rita twitched at that. "I. Lost. My. Damn. Mother!"

He stopped speaking while seeing her look away.

"If you want to know, I lost her during the dark lord's war on the magical world. She was a simple reporter like me, until she tried using propaganda techniques against him, and he used the unforgivables on her...right in front of me." she spoke with her voice partially cracking. "I was left alive as an example to not go against the death eaters. And...I've tried to avoid them in fear, even now as an adult."

'Oh god...it's almost like me in a way.'

"That's why when my first book became a big time seller...I figured 'hey, maybe if I make interesting stuff up with other people, they'll leave me be' and I kept on going because of the fame and because I was worried if I said even one thing about them, they'd find me and make me suffer before ending me too."

Harry felt his blood run cold hearing that as Rita took a very deep sigh.

"But that's why you shouldn't act like a downer. Because there are people with similar experiences and hardships out there in the world, not just you." she spoke while wiping her eyes. "Sorry if I made things worse, I guess I had to get that out myself."

"Rita…"

"But how do you feel? That's the important thing."

"Um…...a little better." He admitted as the weight on his chest was lighter than before. "Still hurt about my godfathers death but….I don't feel like well...ending my life."

"Good, good, this is something that if you ever feel hit you again, sometimes it helps to talk it out with your most trusted friends, ones who you know can keep it secret."

He sighed while laying on his back. 'Hopefully.'

"And if you feel like this again, just give me a buzz." 'Oh that was a bad pun on my end, at least he doesn't know about my animagus.'

"But I don't know how."

"Just send an owl to my address." She said while causing a card to appear in her hands. "And I'll answer quickly, but not on time. Afterall, I do have a job to maintain."

He looked at it and blinked. "204 Oxford?"

"Don't worry too much about it, just send an owl to that address and who knows," she smiled. "I might change into something more casual."

Harry felt his face heat up hearing that and coughed while looking away while she stood up.

"And you know what? I think I'll change things up with the prophet before giving you the talk, consider it my way of proving I'm sticking with the facts and not some fabricated story."

"O-Ok." He said with a flustered tone.

(A week later)

Harry looked at the newspaper in his hands while feeling a little annoyed. "Really? Fudge is just ignoring Voldemort's return? Ugh, why didn't he get removed?" He then noticed a article titled _Harry Potter: Boy who needs love?_ in big bold words.

"Harry!" spoke Hermione moving over with her own copy in her hands. "Did you just read what Rita Skeeter put?"

"No, you?"

"Not yet, but knowing that woman it's probably some advice on what girls you're into just to see how many go flocking to you." she frowned. "Honestly, that woman needs to learn when to keep her nose out of others business."

"Well, let's read it first, something tells me this might be different."

Hermione groaned before they looked at the article. Only to notice it was about how Harry Potter was a boy, a grieving boy that needs some love and not hate.

" _Dear readers, I know for as long as you know me I tend to give you fascinating news and tales, but right now, it's time for a change. It's time I stick with the facts I heard instead of bending them around. After some time to myself, I realized something. I realized that talking about Harry Potter's love life isn't the thing to focus on, the big picture is how all this attention and hero worshipping can lead to a bad thing. I for one think that we shouldn't expect him to be all knowing or powerful because at the end of the day, he's still a student, a child, someone who has to deal with this every year at school. I won't get into any details, but we need to remember we don't put too much pressure on Dumbledore, so why do it to someone who hasn't even graduated? It's good to give our heroes some time to themselves to relax and cool down, especially since this has been going on since his first year. I'm not saying we should show pity for him, lord knows there's numerous people who have done that to death, but maybe take a moment and realize that him wanting to not be treated like a messiah every single minute is something that might help him relax more than you think._ "

Both blinked at that while Harry felt a little happy hearing that.

"Is this the same Rita Skeeter who called me plain?" frowned Hermione. "What could have made her suddenly do a 180 like that?"

"Maybe she had something happen to her?" Harry suggested. "Like maybe a...new writing consultant?"

"That's highly impossible."

"You may never know." he shrugged. 'Wow, this is pretty touching, and she didn't break her vow once.'

Hermione sighed before a horned owl with a missing leg flew in and landed on her head carrying a letter.

"Who who."

"Huh?" Harry looked at it before it dropped the letter near him.

"Who who." It said before pooping on Hermione's head and flew off.

"Gah!"

"Looks like that owl hates you." Harry chuckled before seeing the address, 204 Oxford. 'Wait, that's Rita's address.'

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked while wishing she had her cat with her, and a towel.

"Oh nothing." he replied while putting it away. "Must be some typo, I'll head out later and have Hedwig send it off to the right person."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

(Later)

Harry looked around while making sure no one was around as he opened the letter, only to find a pair of underwear in it. He went wide eyed seeing it was blue and blushed. 'W-What the….why did she send me this?!'

"Bzzz." Buzzed a beetle while it landed on his nose and twitched a little.

"Wha!" he jumped and saw the beetle fly off and land on the floor while he held his chest. "Fuck, nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Bzzz." The insect buzzed while Harry kept looking at the underwear with a red face. "Bzzz."

"Why would she send me this?" he gulped before noticing something else in the envelope.

It was a small letter and it read. " _Hello Harry. If you're wondering why there's a pair of panties in the letter, it's simple. Boys your age love using their dicks to mastrubate, or play with said cock, with a woman's panties._ "

He dropped his jaw and saw a kiss mark at the bottom making him turn more red.

" _P.S- If you want a woman's body, just say my name and I'll appear like a fairy godmother~_ "

"Is...is...she serious?!" he sputtered flustered. "I mean, I know she said she'd teach me, but...bloody hell."

"Bzzz." The insect buzzed while flying onto a chair cushion. "Bzzz."

"What is Rita even...thinking?" He muttered out loud. "I mean, even she can't just appear here if I wanted due to the wards around Hogwarts."

"Bzz." The insect said before instantly changing into a familiar reporter. "That's what you think Harry."

"GAH!" he jumped gripping his chest and panted while Rita smiled. "R...R...Rita?!"

"In the flesh." She said with a smile. "So like the letter, and the little gift I added?"

"H...How….did….you get….here?"

"It's a secret." She winked before moving closer to him. "So shall we begin the lesson now? I'll make it nice and slow for you."

"Huh? Lesson, what are you talking-"

"Hush." She said putting a finger near his lips. "Don't say anything, just let the teacher educate you my student."

He gulped seeing the look in her eyes while she held her wand out and muttered a spell before a purple barrier rose up around them with owl droppings and dirt on the floor expelled outwards from it.

"Don't worry, this is just to make things easier for us, don't wanna roll around and get dirty unless we want to." she smiled putting her wand away while carefully removing his glasses. "My my, what a cute face you have."

He blushed at that as Rita moved back and started to take off her clothes. He gulped and felt his heartbeat increase due to how intense this suddenly got and saw a purple lacy bra underneath along with a black corset and purple garter belt.

"Like it? Personally I'd rather have used the red corset but," she smirked while looking at his bulge. "Your little friend seems to like it a lot."

He looked down and jumped while trying to cover it as she took her own glasses off and set them on the floor before walking over with her hips swaying. 'B-B-Bloody hell.'

Her rather large D cup chest pushed against his own chest as Rita smiled. "Don't be afraid, it's normal to be aroused by a woman, especially one with a good sex appeal."

'B-B-Big.' He thought while feeling his bulge getting bigger in his pants. When he felt her hand grab it he jumped making her chuckle.

"My, beautiful eyes and already this big? Are you sure you've never rocked the bed with one of the girls around here?"

"H-Huh? Hey stop that."

"Nope, I'm going to teach you all about having sex." she smiled before using her other hand to make him face her before leaning in and captured his lips.

Harry blushed even redder while feeling his lips getting devoured and his bulge getting painfully hard. 'B-Bloody hell! This is...surreal!'

'Mmm, soft, and if I keep this up he might just lose it in his pants, and we can't have that.' she thought while reaching down and began tugging his pants and underwear down before his dick flopped out as she grabbed it making him jump.

"Ah!"

"Mmm, what a thick dick you have Harry. With this thing, you might make any girl instantly fall for this bad boy." She teased while slowly rubbing it. Harry groaned while she trailed her nails while rubbing it. "I can understand not getting the talk, but you can't tell me you never once reached down and rubbed this fella when you...got in the mood."

"I-I didn't learn about that!" He blushed while Rita rubbed his cock again. "Ah!"

"Then I have a lot of work to do so that you can be the boy that lays down the wand of sex...mmm that's a good title for a book." she mused before standing next to him and rubbed his dick faster.

He groaned at that as the cock got harder from the sensitive touch of the witches hand. 'This is crazy...I'm getting...um...what was the word again? Oh yes, played with. I think?'

'He's going to make any woman he marries the luckiest bitch in the world.' she smiled. "See the way my hand moves? Just try and do this when alone and you'll feel oh so good."

"Ah, R-Rita." He groaned before another hand grabbed his balls and caressed them. "Ah!"

She moved her fingers over the ball sack while making sure that he was getting enough pleasure from her hands. "How's it feel to get your dick rubbed by an older woman?"

"I-It feels...weird."

"It's your first time, of course it will be weird." She said with a smile. "But it will be worth it when you come."

"W-What's that?" he groaned.

"It's when you release sperm from your dick. It also has an extra effect in relieving stress." she spoke while giving his balls a squeeze.

He jumped at that as his dick started to twitch. "Bloody hell!"

"Relax, just let the teacher give you a good time." She winked. She rubbed his dick faster while gripping it tighter. "Let's see how far you can make it go."

Harry moaned at that while feeling his cock getting rubbed faster and his balls getting squeezed tightly. He then felt his cock getting very painful and tight for some reason. "Rita! Something's happening!"

She kept on rubbing while seeing the cock twitching. "It's ok, you're just about to come. It's natural and arousing for a woman." 'As long as it doesn't land in my hair.'

Harry let out a cry as sperm started shooting out across the floor with Rita keeping it away from going too high up.

She blinked as the sperm coagulated on the floor. 'My, that's a lot of sperm for one boy to have. He must be very fertile, Meaning I have to be careful not to leave a trace of this.'

Harry panted while blown away how GREAT that felt while some more spurted out before slowly trickling down between his legs.

Rita moved her hands towards her face before taking it and poured it down her mouth.

Which caused Harry to blush crimson. 'Blood...fucking….hell….'

"Mmmm~ Salty yet sweet, I give it a thumbs up." she hummed with a smile before getting on her knees and saw his dick was getting soft before she grabbed it and started rubbing it again. "Now now Harry, you can't get tired already, we're far from done."

"Ah! R-Rita." He moaned while feeling his dick getting hard again. "Oh lord!"

'Looks like he's getting into it, perfect.' she thought with a chuckle. "Why don't I help clean you up?"

"H-How?" He asked with a moan. He got his answer when he jumped feeling something wet trail across the side of his dick and near the tip. He looked down and saw Rita licking his dick with her tongue. 'Bloody hell!'

'Mmm, it tastes stronger right from the source.' She thought while licking a little more and very slowly as she tasted the sperm that leaked out of his tip. 'And tastes better too.'

"Ah!" He gasped while instinctively getting hard from the tongue action. 'She's licking me! And it feels better than her hand!'

She licked again and again as she moved all over the dick and tip. "How's it feel to get clean, Harry~?"

He felt his cheeks heat up at the flirtatious yet seductive tone. 'Oh lord….I feel so….weird. Like….somethings trying to come out of my body again.'

'Time to really make his legs shake.' she thought before slowly sliding the dick into her mouth. She then moved her head up and down it while Harry gasped in surprise.

All the while his body was starting to betray itself as his dick got very hard and twitched.

"Oh fuck! Rita! W-What is this?" he groaned.

"A blowjob." She teased before resuming her role as teacher. She then nipped on the skin with her teeth.

"Yeow!" he jumped as he felt his dick twitching like crazy.

She did it again while the sperm poured into her mouth and down her throat. 'Lord, this is better the the others.'

He panted while feeling his body getting warmer and his mind getting blurry. 'What's...going on?'

After a while, she moved back and swallowed. "Mmm, tastes better than the last load."

Harry panted while feeling more drained than before. "W...W….Wow."

She chuckled at that. "How does it feel? Relaxing?"

"A...A whole lot."

"Now for a breast job." She said before placing her breasts over the dick and began to move the soft flesh all around the large 'wand'.

Harry groaned while leaning against the wall and felt his mind swimming. 'This is intense! If this keeps up I'll pass out.'

Rita kept on moving her chest while Harry's dick got hard again. 'I bet he's dying to fuck me now, but I have to teach him to take things nice and slow.'

The boy's mind felt like jello as he started to become very aroused. His dick stood up while he panted. "G-God Rita, this is...amazing!"

"Sex is amazing, but you have to learn the ropes on the etiquette of this art or you might get into trouble." she smiled while teasingly licking the tip making him groan. "If you're not careful and go nuts you could knock any witch up."

"Ah...but isn't there a spell for that?"

"Not really, so just be careful or you might be considered a sexual deviant or worse, sent to Azkaban for rape." she spoke while moving her breasts up and down the cock faster.

He moaned while feeling his body getting woozy all of a sudden. 'W-What now….it's like something's….coming out.' He then felt his rational mind slowly stopping as something in the back of his mind began to slowly take hold of his body and mind.

"Just let me know when you're gonna cum, I don't want to get any in my hair." She warned as the cock began to twitch wildly.

"Ah...fuck I can't hold it!" Harry grunted while feeling every warm all of a sudden. He grabbed her head and forced her mouth over his dick as it twitched. "I'm cumming!"

Rita went wide eyed at the sudden move as the sperm poured into her mouth. She gagged a little as she started to swallow it whole. She was kept on the spot while she tried to keep from choking as it kept on going.

Harry panted as his sperm kept on flowing out of his cock, which surprised him a little while his mind went completely out the window. 'I...I...need more….fucking…'

Rita managed to pull her head with some sperm getting on her face and breasts. "Lord, warm me next time."

Harry looked at her before saying. "Let's fuck some more, please?"

"Well of course, you think I'd show you all this foreplay and not actually get to the best part?" She asked with a smirk.

Harry nodded before looking at her corset. "Which hole should I do first?"

"Right here." she layed on her back and spread her pussy open.

He looked at it while instinctively moving closer to her. He then moved his cock near the pussy. "Like this?"

"Yes, just put it in Harry."

"Wait, I heard something like this could knock a girl up, is that true?"

"Well yes, but many witches take special pills to prevent this sort of thing. Unless we want to that is." She winked.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Relax, I took a few to make sure, I'm not popping a baby out even if you dumped a bucket load of cum in me." 'Hopefully, muggle medicine is kinda unreliable sometimes.' "So go on and turn my womb inside out~"

He gulped and lined the tip up before pushing in with a grunt. 'It's tight.'

She held back a moan as the cock moved deeper into her folds. 'It's pushing my folds apart!'

He kept going while hissing at how snug and warm it felt while groaning. "Fuck!"

She then used her legs to wrap around him. "Relax and thrust into me like a dragon in heat."

'That...was bloody….sexy!' He thought before giving in to his lust and thrusted into her. He tried to move his dick back and forth while feeling the warm insides which really made him hard.

Rita moaned at that while feeling the cock pushing deeper into her and with such vigor. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest. "Ah, I think it's time for you to taste some of my succulent breasts, my student."

"You want me to, ah! Suck on them?" he groaned.

"Yes." She said while using some magic to cause her bra to vanish. "And suck good and hard."

He nodded and leaned down before licking at one of the nipples. He heard her moan and kept on licking as he thrusted deeper into the tight folds. 'Bloody hell, I can't stop doing this! It's so good!'

This kept on for a long while as Harry kept on thrusting into the reporter with vigor and sucking on her chest, each time making both of the moan with lust.

"Oh yes Harry! Fuck me! Make sure to really grind around." moaned Rita.

"Ah! I'm going as fast as I can Rita!" Harry moaned. "Oh bloody hell you're so tight!"

"All the better to take your sperm with~" she smiled while holding his head closer to her breast. "Go ahead and start sucking on them too, don't be shy."

He nodded before sucking very hard on the nipple while occasionally nipping it.

"Ah! H-Hey don't bite my nipple without warning." She moaned while surprised he knew her weak spot. 'I should do that to him when I get on top.'

Harry kept on thrusting into her as his dick began to twitch wildly. 'Oh lord, I'm going to cum!'

"Oh, are you already to blow?" she teased.

"Y-Yes." He groaned. "And I can't hold it."

"Then go ahead and cum inside." She said while squeezing him a little as the sperm was released into her womb. She moaned while feeling really excited at getting fucked after a long time. "Thata boy Harry!"

"Ah!" He groaned while pouring more sperm into her. "I can't stop cumming Rita!"

"Oh lord yes!" she hollered while the owls on their stands watched with some of them glancing at each other while contemplating doing the same. "More! Give me all your hot sperm!"

They kept on doing this until Harry started to get tired and his sperm slowed down a lot. He panted before plopping his head between her chest.

"Ah….ah….ah…."

"Wooh….wow….maybe you should be called the boy who can rock a woman's world."

"Ha…..Ha….Ha…" He said while chuckling a little. "Real original."

She chuckled at that. "I'm just saying."

"Too...tired….ugh…" he groaned before passing out on her chest.

Rita sighed. "Well, when he wakes up I'll rock him till morning." 'And suck him dry.'

(Timeskip)

Harry yawned while looking through the paper with a tired expression on his face. 'Maybe I should drink coffee?'

As he looked through the articles, he notice a unique one titled _Harry Potter: The real story of the boy who lived_. 'Oh, looks like Rita's article finally got finished through editing.'

" _Hello readers, Rita's Skeeter back again to give you some news about the boy-who-lived and a special interview I had with him. The other day I managed to get young Harry alone and talk to him about how things have been going. He's told me how things perked up after my last article and getting some time to breath easily. I took the chance to get to know about him more and he introduced something about him the ministry conveniently never bothered to bring to attention. He's given me his full permission to reveal this and you can quote me on that for any naysayers out there._ " The article said while Harry felt a little happy that she wasn't trying anything crazy. " _However, before I reveal this important bit of information, I wish to explain to you all that the content is way above the normal context you are used to reading. So if you're younger than the required age, put the newspaper down and go read something else. Other then that, feel free to learn the real story of Harry James Potter._ "

And so it went on to describe all the stuff he told her and noted how most of the students there either turned to him or looked sick and horrified.

"What?" He asked with a small hint of merit. "It's all true and not just fairy tales you read as bloody kids."

" _And our dear ministry never bothered to mention this before since they wanted him to be seen as a messiah, well I say this proves what I said before, how he still wants to be treated like everyone else. I don't care if this lands me in hot water, you deserve to know the truth and understand that the fact he's still here and willing to help shows the strength he is compared to others who would sooner run and hide. I won't point names, but some wizards around could learn to take notes._ "

The students felt a sickening feeling in their guts as some of them actually puked on the ground.

" _And he was nice enough to let me know about what kinda girl's he was into, and his response was 'I'm not picky about looks, money, or even age to a point, as long as they're honest and won't use me', but he didn't mention any girls he had his eyes on at the moment._ "

Some of the girls, mainly Ginny, looked at him like he was some kind of lost puppy in need of love.

'Oh bloody hell Rita! Now you made me the target for fangirls!' Harry thought with dread.

"Harry?" spoke Hermione walking over. "Is...is that all true?"

"Yeah." He admitted. "Every word of it, sorry about not telling you guys sooner." that's when he got hugged by her and could hear her sniffling.

"You idiot." She sniffled. "You bloody idiot."

That was when Ginny and the other girls walked over and hugged him tightly, with Luna somehow joining in the group hug.

He groaned from the hug while inwardly groaning before Rita's owl came flying in and landed with another envelope. "Uh, I think I got some mail girls."

"Is it from someone?" Asked Luna with a smile. "Or maybe from a special someone. He he."

"No, I think it's the same owl who came for me for some odd reason, darn thing keeps mixing things up." he spoke taking the envelope. "I'll go get this sorted out."

They blinked as he walked away and hid in one of the bathrooms.

He unfolded the letter and saw it was another one from Rita.

" _Hey Harry, just wanted to tell you I'm about to visit next week. So be prepared to be drained dry, oh and I have a gift for you._ " The letter said while Harry looked in and saw a picture of her, in her lacy bra underneath, black corset and purple garter belt, while a lipstick mark was on the bottom right side along with a message that read _For the boy who rides like a dragon~_

"Bloody hell yeah." he muttered feeling his pants getting tighter. He then noticed something else inside and pulled out a pair of black panties. "Oh bloody fucking hell yeah!"


	116. Arrok and Korra

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Arrok and Korra

Series: Legend of Korra

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Republic City, Air Temple-

We find the avatar surrounded by candles in a meditation stance as a large bronze mirror was in front of her. She took deep breaths while her fingers moved a little on her leg.

'Ok Korra, remember what Tenzin said and clear your mind.' Korra thought while taking some deep breaths.

Now you maybe wondering why she's doing this. Well it's simple, she's trying to obtain perfect peace like her past self tried to do and the mirror, according to Tenzen, would allow the negative aspects of herself to manifest into it and once she finds that peace she would smash it to bits, to rid herself of the aspects from her own body.

'Usually he'd be upset if I broke some old relic, but if this gets the job done I'm not complaining.' She thought while taking a few more deep breaths.

As this was happening, her shadow started to expand and grow towards the mirror as it got pushed into the reflective substance. It slowly sat parallel to her before two red eyes appeared on its face.

Korra sighed and took a deep breath while not knowing that her nose was getting an itch. 'Just ignore it...just ignore it.'

"Korra…."

She tried to ignore that as she felt her nose getting itchier.

"Korra…."

'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it.'

"Korra….you are more than this."

'Ignore it.' She thought while her nose got itchier. "Ah...ah….ah…"

"Korra….you are better than the simple minded punks of this world."

'Ignore. It.'

"You can become more than a simple avatar. With your power and appeal, you can be a goddess in mortal flesh."

Korra looked ready to sneeze as she tried to hold it back.

"Come on Korra, embrace your better nature."

"ACHOO!" She sneezed while falling back and landed on the mirror.

It went back and landed on its back as a dark aura came out of it. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Free! I'm free!"

Korra blinked and sat up before turning and went wide eyed.

From out of the mirror came a figure what she almost recognized.

"Ha ha!" Laughed a dark skinned Korra with red eyes, inverted clothing with a bigger chest and ass, with some red tattoos appearing all over her body. "Free at last! And now I can do my job properly."

"Oh no."

She cracked her neck before moving towards Korra. "Hey, have you ever wondered how good being bad was? Well I'll teach you or my name's not Arrok."

Korra jumped to her feet and took a stance. "Stand back or else."

"Or else what?" She asked with a mocking tone. "You're going to hit yourself? You don't have the guts."

She frowned before thrusting a fist out and shot a fireball at Arrok.

She dodged it before sending a blast of black flames at her.

Korra rolled around and swept her leg before sending flames at Arrok's own.

She jumped up before using some earthbending to send a few chunks of the wall right at Korra. "Taste real power!"

CRASH!

She got hit while getting sent through several walls. She groaned and hissed while rubbing her chest. "Ow."

Arrok laughed before rushing after her and blasted her with some air. "You are weak! Give in to you rage and hate, only they can make you strong!"

Korra went wide eyed getting hit with the air and quickly shot flames at her. "Hey! How can you airbend? I'm not even able to do that!"

She bended the flames back at Korra. "I'm better than you! Heck I'm a goddess of fucking power!"

Korra frowned before darting out of the room and ran outside before bending the water from the pond into a whip and used it to grab Arrok's arm and flung her in the air. "How's that for power!"

She laughed before turning around and started to bend the sea itself and made a slide of ice out of some of them before landing back onto solid ground and began bending the earth into very large chunks. "Taste rock bullets!"

Korra went wide eyed as she began clenching her hands and started breaking the rocks into tiny pieces, which she used to send them at high speeds. "Shit!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Korra quickly made an earth wall rise up and took cover behind it. 'Damn it! I need help! I gotta get Tenzin!'

"Give up! I'm better than you in every way! Heck you're flat compared to me!" She laughed maniacally.

That was when Korra saw Pema walking by. "Pema run!"

Arrok turned to the woman and smirk. "Ah, the hot wife. Oh I'm so tempted on tapping that sexy ass."

Pema was confused, but seeing a red tattooed Korra make her feel fear while Korra jumped out from the wall and shot earth chunks at Arrok.

She got hit and was sent flying into the sea. 'Ok you're so dead!'

"Pema, you need to warm Tenzin."

"Korra, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." She said before hearing the water rise up and saw a massive water construction with long tendrils of water and Arrok in the center of it and covered in some spots with earth and sea sand.

"I'm going to end you!" She growled in rage. "No one sends me flying like a peasant!"

"Go!" spoke Korra as Pema ran off before she bended the earth up into a slab before firing it at the dark half before sending out a stream of flames following it.

She broke the slab with one of its tendrils while ducking down to avoid the flames. "Face it, I'm the better you!" She then got up and caused one of the tendrils to freeze solid before sending it right at Korra.

Korra quickly used the earth to launch herself up to dodge it and yelled out before bending part of the water to propel herself up to Arrok before tackling her out of it.

"Gah!" She cried out while bending the water to keep herself up as she looked like a half woman and half water like being. "Good, your rage is strong in you. Now come, show me the extent of your power!"

Korra frowned at that. "You're asking for it."

Both glared at the other before sending water blasts at each other. They dispersed with both doing it again and again.

As this was happening, Pema ran back and pointed to the two. "They're right there dear!"

Tenzin looked and went wide eyed. "Oh my spirits."

Both girls kept sending blasts of water at each other before Arrok took a deep breath and sent a wave of fire at her 'copy'.

Korra quickly used her water to block it before Arrok launched herself and crashed into Korra back into the water.

"Suffer!" She laughed before making the water freeze solid. "Weak! You don't deserve to be a goddess to these bastards! HAHA!" That was when she got blasted by an air ball. "Hey! What's the big idea you damn monk?!"

"You get away from her." frowned Tenzin.

"No." She glared. "Now go leave or I might tap your wife's ass right in front of you."

Wrong move as he got very angry.

Arrok smirked while giving Pema a wink. "Or I could just do it now, especially when she's so damn sexy and big in the trun-"

FLOSH!

She went flying as a blast of wind hit her in the face. "Gah!"

"No one talks like that about my wife in front of me!"

Arrok growled at that before getting blasted by a ball of fire. "GAH!"

"Your fight is with me." Korra said coldly.

She chuckled at that. "Good, now come at me and join the winning side!" She then was about to attack when Tenzin sent another blast of air at her. "Gah!"

"You're not dealing with just one bender this time, we'll both beat you."

Arrok eye twitched at that while fire covered her hands. "Stay out of it monk! Only I can attack myself!"

"That made no sense." Korra frowned.

"Just die!" She snapped while sending flames at the monk.

Tenzin formed a vortex of air that sucked the flames in while dodging the actual punches before Korra sent her flying back with a piece of earth to the gut.

She crashed into the ground while forming a crater in the ground. "Ow…"

"Tenzin, how do we stop her?"

"I don't know but," he landed on the ground and gave her a nerve pinch. "I can temporarily immobilize her."

"Ah!" hissed Arrok falling while glaring at the monk.

Korra blinked at that while landing on the ground.

"There, now we can figure this whole thing out."

(Later)

Arrok groaned while unable to move for some reason. "Let me move you bald headed bastard!"

"No."

She looked around and tried to move, only to see she was covered in rope. "Gah! You damned monk!"

Korra looked at the dark version with a frown. "So this is my dark half?"

"Apparently, but normally you're dark half is supposed to remain in the mirror." Tenzin looked her in the eye.

"Um….I might've sneezed during the meditation." Korra said with embarrassment.

"Ha! What a stupid move." Arrok laughed. "But with my teachings I'll give you much more power then this monk can supply you with."

"Don't listen to her Korra, now that she's out she'll try anything to get you to cross lines the avatar wasn't meant to."

"But if she's my dark half how come she could airbend and I still couldn't?"

"Hello." Arrok deadpanned. "I'm stronger than you."

"Because she learned it beforehand, or in a sense, your dark half is the exact opposite of you even in terms of nation."

"The monks right." Arrok frowned. "I'm no water bender, I was a fucking fire bender."

Korra groaned. 'So that's how she was able to do it.'

"Now let me go and I'll give you power akin to a goddess."

"Not on my watch." frowned Tenzin. "I'll try and get the mirror repaired, but don't listen to her words Korra."

"Sure thing." She smirked while Arrok cursed very loudly at the monk. She watched him leave ane turn to Arrok. "Huh, I imagined you'd look more….freaky."

"Oh? How so?" She frowned with a glare.

"Long tentacles, maybe a big dragon snake, or something."

"You're simple minded." Arrok deadpanned. "And I'm your better half so why would I look like a big dark pink monster or something?"

"Hey, if you're so better, than why am I the one still free?" she threw back with a smirk.

"Oh go fuck a llama cow!" She snapped before smirking. "Or you can go fuck that pretty boy with the scarf, I do know he's pathetic and weak as fuck so he's just your speed."

Korra blushed and glared at her. "Oh just go take a nap, not like you'll get out while I'm keeping watch."

"Want to bet on it, miss flat chest?"

"I'm not flat."

"Compared to me you are." She laughed. "Oh and by the way, you need to drink more milk so you can be my equal, which will take….one hundred years or more ha ha ha!"

"Oh stow it." she frowned while tossing a blanket over her before sitting down.

(A few minutes later)

Arrok grumbled a little. "So are you and the weak ass fire brat dating or are you finally soaking that pretty black haired girls pussy?"

"Shut up." spoke Korra boredly while sitting in a chair.

"I guess you're still a virgin." She chuckled. "How pathetic, oh well guess not every copy of a real goddess can get blow away by being a dominatrix in the bed."

She groaned at that. 'She's so annoying!'

Arrok looked at her. "Mmmm, I just realized something."

"What?"

"Have you ever swung that way before? I know I did but you, not so sure."

"Swung what way?"

"You know, vagina on vagina." She said while puckering her lips up and made some sucking sounds.

Korra blushed and shook her head. "No!"

"Are you sure?" She smirked. "Because girls are ten times sexier than any guy and their big old cocks."

"Would you stop talking about that stuff?!"

"No." She laughed. "I won't you annoying peasant, that is if you become a goddess that is then MAYBE I'll change the subject."

"Not happening." She glared while Arrok just made some kissing sounds. "Mako and Asami are just friends."

"With benefits." She added.

"No!"

"Then why did the flame ass start looking at the rich bitch? Oh you know what I'm talking about." She smirked. "He's been looking at her ever since you came here to learn airbending. And trust me, I had my way with him for that, and the girl too afterwards. Mmm, whips and lotion are a girl's best friend."

Korra groaned while blushing red.

"Let me go and I'll give you the perfect opportunity to get both power and pleasure." She said with a wink.

"I'm not gonna do that, I'm not some narcissist."

"I never said anything about narcissism but that sounds fun." Arrok chuckled with a big grin. "Fu fu fu fu fu."

Korra groaned while Jinora walked in.

"Korra? How are you holding up?"

"She's annoying."

"Hello kid." Arrok said with a chuckle. "Did you see your mother? If so bring her here so I can tap that ass."

"No!" spoke Korra and the girl at once with blushes.

"Aw, but she's so ready for an ass tap." She groaned. "But, what about yo-"

"No!" Korra snapped. "You're not going to that to Jinora!"

"Fucking spirits."

"Uh, I'll just...leave you two alone." spoke the girl walking away with a shudder.

"Come back again and I'll show you how lesbians do it." Arrok laughed before looking at Korra. "So about that vagina action."

"No!"

(Hours later)

Korra groaned while eye twitching and looking ready to snap.

"And that's how I fucked a bar of lesbians with a bottle of wine. And after that I walked off and did the same with that hot wife the monk has, and boy that was so fucking ho-"

"I GET IT!" Korra snapped rubbing her eyes. "Are you some kind of nympho?! Because you keep going on and on about banging other women like it's your job!"

She smirked. "Maybe, but I have to say you lasted longer than I expected."

"What?"

"I thought you were going to punch me at the one hour mark, but congratulations you're a real pervert." Arrok laughed.

She facepalmed and banged her head on the wall. 'Tenzin hurry up before I lose it!'

Arrok chuckled at that. "You know, seeing you act like this is kinda hot. Mmmm, the pain and frustration is so good that I might break out and ride you like a sea serpent in heat." 'Or whatever floats my boat, but I still have to get her on my side first.'

"Stop talking!" Korra snapped. "I'm not like you!"

"Oh? Then why are you like me? Hot headed and always wanting excitement and getting things done? Face it, I'm more like you then you're like yourself."

"No! It's the other way around, you're like me because I was born first, you just came after."

"Are you sure? Because I remember being born on the same day as you did." She smirked. "Heck I know that the Red Lotus tried to kill us."

"The what?"

"Oh nothing, just weak people. But you? You have potential, and I wish to see it go into the right place."

"By ending up like a sex freak like you? Forget it."

Arrok rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but haven't you realized yet that you're nothing to the others? Everything is handed to you on a silver platter and yet here you're nothing but a criminal? What idiots, they should learn that you, the fucking avatar, is above them. A goddess in human flesh, a being that deserves respect and love, not ostracism and pain from non bends and benders alike." She grinned. "My other self, have you ever in all your days, believed for a second that maybe, just maybe, the people you protect are wrong to hurt you and deny you the respect you need and have always strived for?"

"Look, I might not enjoy Tenzin's rules or getting arrested, but that doesn't mean I want them to shower me like a queen or whatever, even I'm not that full of myself."

"I never said that. But you must admit, you are feared." She chuckled. "And that Amon guy? He's weak as fuck but gives off a sense of fear. Something you could've done like the other avatars, if you didn't act like a dumb flat chested idiot all the time."

"HEY!"

"What? I'm being honest, you're flat chested." Arrok smirked. "And lacking in the trunk."

"I-I'm still growing!"

"Yet I'm bigger than you." She teased. "So you must have stopped growing."

"No!"

Arrok chuckled at that before saying. "You know, I know the secret of getting the hang on airbending."

"Forget it! I'm not gonna ask you for tips."

"Are you sure? Because I know how to get it under control, especially when you looked so eager to firebend the entire island your first try."

"I'll figure it out on my own. When Tenzin gets the mirror back you're going back where you belong."

Arrok sighed. "Didn't you learn anything? You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Don't give me that crap! You can't survive without a mirror!"

"That's false. Yes we can't return to the mirror or affect others, but when the meditation is broken then I can survive outside it." She smirked as Tenzin brought in the mirror. "Go ahead, try it."

"Fine, I will." she frowned as Tenzin set the mirror down. She then grabbed it and threw it against the wall.

SMASH!

Arrok yawned while still in the ropes. "See, can't get rid of me that easily flat chest." She then looked at the monk. "So is that hot wife of yours still ready for some fun?"

"You're not touching a hair on her head." he frowned. "If the mirror won't work, then I'll find another way to keep you from causing destruction."

"Who said I was going to destroy anything? Ok just going to have some fun, kill some people, and maybe start a lesbian bar. Ooh that would be fun, right miss virgin lesbian?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok miss virgin flat chest lesbian." She laughed.

(Two weeks later)

Korra groaned while still on guard duty for the new resident of the island, Arrok. Now while yes she was dangerous, she didn't really cause too much destruction since that day and was spending most of her time flirting with Pema and annoying Tenzin.

But she was still annoyed about her talks of sex and trying to tempt her to the dark side. Especially when she kept on calling her 'flat chest' or 'virgin' or even 'sexy ironing board'.

'I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna slug her!' Korra thought while not noticing Arrok sneaking behind her.

SLAP!

"What a flat ass we got." She laughed while smacking Kora's ass hard with her left hand.

"Eep!" she jumped before glaring at her with a blush. "What the hell was that for?"

"Seeing if you're mother was a good cook." She grinned. "And those tight buns are well baked."

She blushed at that.

"What? Your buns are getting better then before, even if your chest is as flat as a board."

"Well...at least mine aren't gonna sag in twenty years."

Arrok frowned. "Oh? You think that's going to happen? Mmm, never going to happen."

"What's wrong? Scared they'll droop all the way to the ground?" she smirked. 'Payback bitch.'

"Nope." She said while moving closer to her copy. "Are you afraid that you're going to die alone with no spouse or curves to save your life?"

Korra glared at the copy and snapped. "What about you?! You think anyone's gonna wanna be near you with your attitude?"

Arrok flinched at that. "H-Hey, that's not even relevant-"

"Oh yes it is. You act cocky and strong, but what are you gonna do when your time comes? If you're immortal then good luck with everyone going around you, then again if you're casual and got no problem hitting on married women, then it must be a paradise for you, isn't it? I've got friends and family, but what's your excuse?"

"..." she looked away.

"Well?"

"..." she took a deep breath and groaned. "I lost my mother AND got dumped before I got her oh-fucking-k?!"

"W...What?"

"You heard me." She growled. "I lost my mother at birth and I had to grow up. And when I got here and fell for that idiot flame ass, he dumped me after the fourth date, I became a goddess and killed him before making that...whore my bitch! You think you had it rough, you don't know the fucking meaning of it!" She then made a dome of earth around her.

'Wait….huh?!' she looked shocked. 'How did this make me the bad guy?!' She shook her head and tried earth bending the dome. "Hey get out of there!"

More earth covered it up while some spikes appeared on the dome.

"Just come out of there!"

The spikes increased in size.

"Oh fucking come on! You tempt me and when I give you the taste of your own medicine you run away like a scared baby?!" she glared. "Fine! I didn't wanna bring up bad memories, but you're the one who didn't give me a reason to think you had it rough, so stay in there! See if I care!"

That was when Tenzin walked by and noticed the dome. "What's going on Korra?"

"I tell you what's going on, I talk back to her because I'm sick of her hitting on me, and she drops this huge surprise on me and acts like I'M the one who's been giving us all problems."

"..."

"And she's acting like a brat."

"Well you sometimes act like one during training."

"That's completely different!" she frowned. "She tells me she lost her mother when she was born and tries to blame me even though I'm sick and tired of her acting like a pervert! I'm surprised you're not more angry since she hasn't let it go about Pema."

"I am mad." He sighed. "But I remembered that this is your darker half, meaning she is you if events were different. In a sense, you are her and she's you."

"That still makes no sense!"

"Imagine yin and yang in the same body, then facing each other from a reflective surface, what you see as dark on one side is the same for the other side."

"Well why didn't she just tell the truth?"

"Well if I was your other half, I would keep things a secret in case I'm considered a liar to you."

"So what do I do now?"

He shrugged while walking off. "I suggest making her happy, that usually works for arguments."

"Like you and Pema?"

He didn't answer that as he left Korra and the dome alone.

She let out an annoyed groan and looked at the dome in annoyance. 'Your so annoying.'

(Later)

Korra sighed while sitting next to the earth dome as the sun started to set behind her. "You're really a big baby."

Some spikes formed behind Korra's back.

"Don't get pissy with me, maybe if you weren't hitting on everything with a pulse and were more serious then I wouldn't have said a thing."

Some spikes formed around her arms.

"Enough with the spikes, it's getting REALLY old!"

That was when the spikes receded into the dome.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing up your past, but you never once said sorry or seemed guilty about hitting on Tenzin's wife."

That was when Arrok's face popped out from a hole with an annoyed face. "I happen to like tapping her ass, especially when she's just like a mother I never had."

"What?"

"What? I happen to find incest hot, but considering how she's not my mom, it's kinda not like incest….yeah I'm just spewing nonsense now." She chuckled. "But she does have a heart of gold."

"Wait, is that why you haven't tried to escape off into the city?"

"That and I like annoying you." She smirked. "I mean why go out when I get to peep on her bathing or slap your ass all the time?"

She sighed. "Look, like I said I'm sorry, but maybe if you toned it down with the whole 'lesbian' thing, then it wouldn't tend to get annoying."

"Mmmm, are you sure? I mean I know you've been looking at lesbian books in private and the like. And I really want to get you out of the close-"

"What what?!"

"Oh right, I kinda spied on you a few times and boy, you really are experiencing with lesbian stuff. Ever tried masturbating to them?"

"N-N-No!" she blushed.

"Are you sure? It's fun." She winked.

PUNCH!

"GAH! What the fuck?! That was my face!"

"Because it was on instinct! I'm not into girls!" she looked away with a huff.

Arrok groaned at that. "Ow, then why are you reading lesbian books?"

"I..I...I'm not going to answer that!"

"You know I could teach you about the subject." She smiled. "And you don't have to worry about getting dumped by your rich friend."

Korra was about to say something before the dome opened and some earth dragged her in by her feet as it closed behind her.

(Later)

Pema walked by the dome while Jinora walked besides her.

However there was a strange muffled noise that came from the dome.

"Hmm? Mom did you hear that?"

"I did, what do you suppose that is?"

She shrugged before moving closer to the dome and placed her ear to the earth.

"Mmm, this is good!"

"Take it you little bitch! Take my pussy you crazy mirror copy!"

"Ah! Korra! I'm cumming!"

Jinora turned red while looking at her mother in shock.

"Let's leave them." spoke her mother dragging her away quickly with her own blush.

'That...sounded….hot.' She thought while the screen went black.

'I'll have a stern talking to those two later.'


	117. Magnhild and Nora

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Magnhild and Nora

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon, JNPR's room-

Nora yawned while looking at Jaune and Crocea Mors sleeping in the bed together. 'They're too cute! Gah! Why couldn't me and Renny do that?!'

"I heard that." spoke Ren from the bathroom.

"But I didn't say anything."

"I've gotten use to figuring out what's going through your mind."

She gasped. "You're a mind reader?! Oh my Dust! What am I thinking now?!"

"That you're going to gasp again."

She gasped at that while Ren shook his head. "Oh god! We need to tell everyone about your mind reading power!"

'Sometimes she's too easy to impress.' He thought while not knowing that Magnhild was glowing a little.

' _Too….cool…._ '

"I know right!" Nora said with a grin. She blinked. "Wait, Ren did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"You said too cool."

"Did you drink coffee again?"

"No!"

' _Partner in arms….did…._ ' The voice said again. ' _Just….two minutes ago…_ '

She gasped and looked around before looking at Jaune and his weapon. 'Did Jaune say that outloud?'

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzzz."

' _Partner in arms….turn to your left._ '

She did and looked at her weapon.

' _Hi…._ '

She blinked and slowly connected the dots. "HOLY DUST!"

Ren poked his head out and covered his ears. "Nora! Stop yelling!"

"Renny! My weapon can talk!" she screamed while Jaune and Crocea Mors started to wake up.

"Ugh what happened?" Asked the blond girl with a groan. "Where's the army of Grimm?"

"Nora? Where's the fire?" Groaned Jaune.

"Magnhild just talked!"

They blinked at that while looking confused, well Jaune was anyway.

' _..._ '

"So where is she?" Asked Crocea Mors.

Nora pointed to the weapon. "Right here! Now talk!"

Silence.

"Um you can talk now."

More silence.

"Nora, you sure you weren't just imagining it?" asked Pyrrha.

"No!" She snapped. "I heard it and Ren did to!"

"No I didn't." He sweatdropped. "But I think you need to get some rest."

"But I heard Magnhild talk!"

They sighed before Jaune and Crocea Mors went back to sleep.

"I'm not making it up!"

Ren shook his head as Pyrrha went back to sleep. "Nora, just get ready for bed."

She grumbled at that while pouting. 'I'm telling the truth.'

(Next day)

Nora looked at Magnhild while giving it the death glare. "Talk! I know you can!"

Silence.

"I'm not gonna move away until you start talking."

Silence.

"I mean it!"

More silence.

Nora kept on glaring while standing in the same spot.

(Five seconds later)

"Gah! Just talk god damn it!"

Silence.

She growled before going to the kitchen and grabbed the jam. "Either talk or I'll soak you in this stuff!"

Silence.

"I'm warning you!"

' _Yawn! Um….partner in arms? What's with the….jam?_ '

"AHA! I knew it!"

' _Partner in arms?_ '

"You CAN talk! I gotta show the others!"

' _NO!_ ' It yelled out. ' _Don't do it!_ '

"Well maybe if you talked yesterday and they believed me then I wouldn't have to do this, but you're gonna talk in front of them and that's that."

' _B-But I'm….scared._ '

"Wait, what? Scared?"

' _...yeah. I'm too….scared to come out and m-m-meet people and weapon spirits._ '

Nora blinked in surprise. "Wait you're shy right?"

It glowed a little bit while giving off a pinkish hue. ' _Y-Yes….sorry._ '

"Then why are you talking to me? And what you talking about weapon spirits?"

' _The blond is a weapon spirit and….your my partner in arms so I'm more comfortable talking to you._ '

"Wait a sec, idea!" smiled Nora. "If she can look like a person, does that mean you can do the same?"

' _Yes….all weapon spirits can do it but some of us….can look weird._ '

"How?"

' _Conjoined for some or missing body parts, some can even….go nuts or insane._ '

"Are you one of them?"

' _No….but I feel scared you might not like my...appearance._ '

"Aw come on, if you tell me something like that, then I gotta see it."

Magnhild glowed brightly before shooting towards the other side of the wall. That was when it got bigger and bigger until it hit the ceiling and stopped glowing.

"Um…." Spoke a tall woman with short pink hair, wearing a long silver skirt, a black shirt with a heart on it and some shoulder guards with electrical cords going down it, a very pale skin color, blue eyes, a E cup chest and tiny ass, and wearing some thick hunting boots. On her hands were a few thunderbolts tattoos that went up her arms and into her shirt. "L-Like it partner in….arms?"

"Woah! You're a giant!"

She blushed. "Sorry, it's just I've been eating a lot of electricity lately so….I got a growth spurt."

"Damn, maybe we should take you out during a thunderstorm." smirked Nora. "Then I could ride on your shoulders and see you wrestle with Grimm bare handed!"

"N-N-N-No!" She stuttered. "I'll die from embarrassment!"

"Aw come on it'll be fun."

She shook her head no. "I rather be….smelted then do that."

"Fine." pouted Nora before realizing something. "Hey, how come you never talked to me before?"

"I was too scared." She said sadly. "And I didn't want to….embarrass you and your….friends with my blandness."

"Blandness? What are you talking about?"

"Just look." Magnhild pointed to her body. "I'm not that cute or interesting. You, partner in arms, have more appeal then me."

"You kidding? You got awesome hair, clothes, sweet tats! And just look at those girls." she pointed at the weapon's chest.

She blushed red while covering her chest. "P-Partner in arms!"

"Hey, what exactly does that mean? You can just call me by my name."

"..." she looked at the floor. "I-It means…."

"What?" She asked while unable to hear the muttering.

"...it….it….it means fiancé." 'AHHHH!'

Nora's jaw dropped hearing that.

"P-Partner in arms?"

"Wait...you mean we're hitched?!"

She nodded with a blush. "Yes, sorry."

"...woah, wait, how does that work?"

"Well….it's a bottle up love kinda thing." She blushed. "The more we are together and bond, the more the...weapon spirit falls for the master until we start calling them partner in arms."

"And?"

"...it's kinda a lifelong commitment, meaning no other people or masters can be used or dated or married."

"Awww!" she huffed. "You mean we can't invite Ren in on this?"

"..." she gulped. "About that, only his weapon spirit can give the ok, if you did that she'll have to end you and…." she turned her hand into a grenade launcher. "I'll do the same to you."

"Hey! That's just rude." she frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Magnhild blushed. "But we are….protective to our partner in arms." 'She hates me! She really hates me!'

"So if Renny's got his own, does that mean Pyrrha does too? Wait, can this happen to anyone?"

"Yes and there are….over a few million in the world right now." She gulped. "And….I'm sorry for threatening you."

"Relax, if you tried that, I'd use my secret weapon." she grinned with a glint.

"Your butt?" She asked with a gulp.

"Nope, this!" she jumped up before grabbing onto the weapon's chest and started squeezing them.

"Eep! Ah! D-Don't do that ah!" She gasped while slightly moaning a little bit.

"Ha! Who's the one in charge now huh?" taunted Nora holding the breasts up and kneaded them underneath.

Magnhild groaned at this while falling on her butt and felt her face turning red. "Ah! Partner in arms, s-stop! I'm ah, sensitive there!"

"Not until you tell me what I wanna hear."

"W-What?!" She moaned.

"Who's the boss, come on, you can do it."

She moaned at that. "Y-You are! Ah!" She cried out before a ball of pink Dust came out of her pussy. "Ah!"

"That's right!" smirked Nora letting go while her weapon panted. "And that's why I'll be 'helping' you stop being so shy."

"Ah….ah….what….?" 'Oh god….I came….'

Nora chuckled before she started to pulling her shirt up.

Magnhild blushed at that while her pink lancy silk bra was revealed. "Eep!"

"Besides, if we're gonna get married, let's skip the ceremony and jump straight to the honeymoon!" She smirked while moving closer to her chest.

(A little into it later)

Magnhild moaned while feeling her pussy getting played with by her partners fingers. "Ah! Partner in arms!"

"What? I'm not doing anything, just seeing if this is where your trigger's at." smirked Nora.

"Ah!" She moaned while her juices poured out of the hole. 'Oh my! I...I feel so weird!'

"Mmm, I wonder what would happen if I take a bite of this trigger?" Nora teased.

Magnhild went wide eyed and shook her head as Nora leaned down before crying out loud with wide eyes.

"Wow! This is so sloppy!"

"Ah, partner in arms! I-I can't hold it back!"

Nora got an idea and jammed her finger in Magnhild's ass all of a sudden which pushed the weapon overboard.

"AHHH!" She cried out while arching a little and caused her juices to pour out.

"Now THERE'S your trigger."

She moaned while Nora pushed her finger deeper into the hole and wiggled it around. "Ah! Oh dust! I feel….so warm!"

"Now then, how was that for just round one?"

"Ah...good…" Magnhild panted. "More…."

"Oh believe me, we're not stopping till you're screaming your head off." Nora said while licking her lips.

(Two hours later)

Magnhild panted while looking like a complete mess. "Ah...ah…." 'I feel...so alive…'

Nora in the meantime, was covered in pink dust and juices as her hair looked like it got hit by a thunderbolt. "Now that's how you work on a weapon."

"Ah...ah…"

"Say can you get pregnant? That would be so cool if two girls had a baby."

"Weapon spirits….can't….get pregnant…."

"Dang it. Well can they at least get their picture taken?"

"Yes…." She said before getting up. "And well...I kinda like this. But can we...swap places next time?"

"Sure, but first." she held her Scroll up and took a picture of her weapon with a flash. "There we go, a souvenir."

She went wide eyed. "D-Don't send it!"

"I won't, but now the others can believe me with a picture, and let them know just how 'close' we are."

She blushed red before moving her hand toward Nora's ass and pinched it. "P-Partner in arms, you are going to….get punished."

"Good girl." grinned Nora.

(Later)

"Nora?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why have you just been sitting there applying polish to your weapon for an hour straight?"

She looked at Magnhild and then looked at Ren. "Because I like my weapon."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged while Nora leaned in near the hammer.

"How's it feel to be all slimy in front of someone else?"

' _It's….embarrassing, but….hot._ '

"Oh? Then how about right there?" Nora moved her hand to the bottom and started caressing it harder.

' _Ah!_ ' She cried out loudly.

Ren looked up while Nora smiled innocently. "Did you hear something Nora?"

"What? I didn't hear anything."

Ren was about to turn away before Magnhild turned into her human form.

"Ah!" She gasped with a loud moan. "S-Sorry partner in arms...I couldn't hold it back...and I just…..c-came…."

"Good news Renny! I gots me a wife!"

He blinked while Stormflower glowed a little bit in the corner. "Um….." 'WHAT THE FUCK?!'


	118. Female Vampires and Harry

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Vampires and Harry

Series: Harry Potter

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the small neighborhood, we find a small boy looking very sad and alone outside a house. 'Why did they lock me out? I didn't do anything this time.'

He held his knees against his body while shivering since there was a cool breeze out. That and it was starting to rain.

KABOOM!

Scratch that, it was raining.

He covered his head while shivering a little. 'Why did they leave me out in the cold?'

As this was happening, a black car with a bat headpiece drove by and circled the neighborhood. Inside several eyes were peering out with heightened eyesight. The car stopped near the house while the boy didn't noticed it at all. The window rolled down slightly as a pair of black eyes looked at him.

"Mmm, a young human child all alone in this rain."

"Yes, how strange."

"Maybe he forgot the keys? These mortals are known to lose a lot of things."

The boy sighed sadly. "Why did they lock me out?"

"Shall I stop here madams?" asked the driver in a grave voice.

"Yes Valmont, it will be quick." one of the voices said with a aristocratic tone. The door opened before three figures walked out, holding black umbrellas in their left hands, and slowly made their way towards the boy who just looked down at the ground. They all looked pale with slightly pointed ears and were about the same height, a little taller than the boy but not that much. However they were completely different in terms of clothing, hair color, and assets.

The first had long black hair that curled at the end with a long sleeved robe top with a matching skirt and fishnet stockings, black high heels, and a A cup chest with a tiny ass.

The second one had short blond hair that had some bits of white highlights near the tips, a dark black corset dress combo with gray silk stockings, a C cup chest and large ass, with purple high heels and a dark red veil covering her mouth.

The third one had a grey veil over her eyes with brown hair that was longer on one side of her head with it being shorter on the other side, while wearing a grey tank top and low hanging black skirt bottom with regular looking sports sneakers, a B cup chest and medium ass.

The three of them looked at each other before the first one coughed to get the boy's attention.

"Child, are you alright?"

The boy slowly looked up and saw the girls with pale skin and was confused on who they were.

"Are you ok?" The second girl asked with a hint of a accent. "You must be cold out here in the rain."

He looked away. "I can't talk to strangers."

"We're not strangers, we're merely concerned citizens." spoke the third while sniffing the air and licking the fangs in her mouth. "Now why don't you tell us, we just want to help."

"But….I can't."

"Why?" The second girl asked while looking at his neck.

"..." he looked at his feet. "Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia will….put me in the cupboard without food again."

'Hmm, he does look skinny, so this might be a light snack.' thought the first girl.

"So child." The second girl asked. "Why are you out here?"

"They locked me out." He said sadly. "For 'making good for nothing magical crap', but I didn't do that this time...I tried not to even use it."

'Hmm, sounds like he's a wizard, maybe a half-blood.' thought the second while sniffing the air. "Well why don't we help you feel better?"

"How?" He asked innocently. "Are you going to beat the magic out of me?"

"What, no." Frowned the third girl. "Why would we do something like that?"

"My uncle and aunt do it all the time because I'm...a freak of nature."

That made the three frown while losing their appetite in place of annoyance.

'What the hell?'

'What family calls their nephew a freak?'

'I'm not in the mood for blood, I want to suck those mortals blood dry!'

"Do you think I'm a freak?" He asked the girls with sad puppy dog eyes.

They stiffened at that. They glanced away while finding the situation WAY different than they intended.

The boy blinked at that before asking. "Are you freaks too? Uncle Vernon said anyone with weird ears or skin are freaks."

"No we aren't." The second girl frowned. "We are of the noble house of Báthory."

"And those who would consider us 'freaks' are mere peasants."

"So don't say such derogatory words to me or my sisters."

"Derogo-huh?" He asked confused.

They sighed before hearing the sound of footsteps and quickly moved around the sides catching the boy off guard before the door behind him opened.

"Boy!" Vernon growled.

He paled and turned around. "U-Uncle Vernon."

The walrus in human skin looked red in the face. "Where are they?!"

"W-W-Where are what?"

"The people you were talking to!" He snapped. "I know they're here and I'm going to bring out my shotgun and drive those magic freaks out of my property!"

He paled while the girls glared at him from the shadows while baring their fangs.

'That's his uncle? He's as big as a whale and looks too fattening.'

'I'm already feeling my arteries clogging just looking at him.'

'He's so gross! And I think his skin is sagging.'

"Boy, tell me where they are or I'll get out the belt!"

He gulped in fear. "Uh...w-well….they left!"

Vernon glared at him. "Don't lie to me boy!"

The boy shivered while the sisters shared a glance with each other.

They looked at each other before nodding as the first girl stepped out from behind the corner.

"Good sir." She said with a frown. "Is that really the proper way to talk to your nephew? If that's the case then it's lacking any decent humanity."

He turned to the girl and saw the pale skin and ears which made him step back. "I-I knew it! You're a freak like the boy!"

"Freak?" She said with a frown. "Dear sir, what you call a freak is broad as your porkish gut. I, Raven Báthory, have more class then you can possibly imagine."

"You bitch! Get out of my property!"

She glared at him coldly. "Bitch am I? What foolishness." she snapped her fingers as her sisters stepped out. "Someone needs to teach you some manners."

He paled while looking very angry. "G-Get off my property!"

Raven looked at her sisters. "Bonny, Victoria, shall we discard this uncultured savage?"

"Ok." Spoke the second one. "And don't worry, I'll make sure that Victoria doesn't make it quick."

"I won't Bonny, just don't go too crazy over pulling his arms off." She said while showing their long fangs.

The boy went wide eyed while Vernon turn and ran inside while they calmly followed.

"Stay here, we won't be long." Spoke Raven as they grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges.

Petunia ran in at the sound and screamed. "MY FRONT DOOR!"

"Oh look a horse." Spoke Bonny. "First a walrus and now a horse. What next a pig?"

"If I knew we'd have farm animal blood I would have brought water, the meat is too tough." spoke Victoria.

"Maybe they interbred with farm animals in their family." Raven said before seeing a fat boy running out. "What a specimen, sisters I think we stumbled on a real life Animal Farm."

"Seems this meal is going straight to our hips, either that or we could pick today to be picky eaters."

"I say we save them for later, I do like beef jerky." Bonny smiled evilly before seeing the walrus running back with a shotgun. "Oh look, a pea shooter."

"Get out of my house you freaks!"

"Tell us, which is more chewy? The horse or pig?"

"What?" Asked the boy.

"Are you tasty or the horse?" Victoria said while licking her lips. "Because right now me and my sisters are starving for both fresh meat and vigilantly justice."

"Die!" cried Vernon cocking the gun and shot Bonny in the chest making her fly back.

She crashed into the wall before slowly rising up and frowned. "Unless you have holy water, that trick won't work on me."

"Ah! Run duddykins!"

That was when Raven appeared in front of the boy and picked him up by the neck with one arm. "Just hold still and I will make sure to only bleed you dry like a butchered pig in a slaughterhouse you little cur."

He flailed his legs before she leaned in and let out a silent scream when she bit his neck and began to drink the blood.

"Dudley!" Vernon cried out as the woman sucked all his blood dry and threw him on the ground.

"Tastes like sugared donuts, just disgusting." She said before stomping on the boy's head and crushed it into paste and brain matter. "There, no need for another weak vampire in these parts."

"AHHHHHH!" Petunia screamed in horror before Victoria grabbed her head.

"Be quiet. I hate when my meals scream like banshees."

BANG!

"Unhand my wife you freak!"

She turned to him while looking mildly annoyed. "Did you think that was going to kill me?"

He paled before seeing the woman bite into his wife's neck and began sucking her blood out. "What are you?! Some kind of unkillable wizard?!"

Bonny appeared behind him and grabbed his neck. "We aren't wizards you uncultured walrus. We are of the Báthory family, the most powerful vampire family of all Hungary and the bosses of Britain's criminal underworld."

"And you get to be our meals, well meal for me now that you're all alone." Spoke Victoria as she finished draining the woman's blood and snapped her neck. "And this one's blood tastes like hay, disgusting."

Vernon screamed and started shooting wildly between them.

Each bullet missed their mark as Raven grabbed the shot gun and pointed it at his face.

"Don't move you peasant or I'll use this mortal contraption to blow your head to hell." She said with an icy cold tone.

Vernon paled and shook with rage and fear, that and he pissed his pants.

"Mortals like you are so easy to understand, now please make this easy and die."

He growled before yelling out. "You freaks! I'll kill you for this! And if you kill me the boy will have NO one! That damn wizard Dumbledore will hunt you down for this!"

The sisters just laughed coldly at that.

"What's so funny?!"

"He doesn't have proof." Bonny smirked.

"We are crimelords of the British underworld." Victoria smirked evilly.

"And we have diplomatic immunity since we are of the Báthory family, meaning."

"We can't be touched." All three laughed.

Vernon paled before Raven grabbed his throat tightly with her fangs gleaming in the light.

"As for the boy, he won't mind having a better family." She said before biting his neck and began sucking him dry.

He let out a choked scream while feeling his body going cold.

After a few minutes she let go of his neck before firing the shot gun into his heart. "Peasant, he dares act like a arrogant werewolf in my presence." She spat at the corpse. "Hope he rots in the pit."

Victoria groaned a little bit. "I'm still hungry, and that horses' blood REALLY didn't help with my stomach!"

"How do you think I feel? That pig's blood made me feel like I just gained ten pounds."

Bonny groaned. "And I didn't eat anything." She pouted. "You didn't share with me sisters."

"Relax, you can have the boy out front."

She nodded before saying. "So are we going to keep him as a feeding slave or turn him into one of us?"

"Yeah." Victoria said in agreement. "What's to become of the after we feed on him?"

"Well we can't stick around here too long or other mortals will notice something's off, so let's take him with and come up with something on the way back home."

"Ok." Both said while they walked outside and saw the boy still in the rain and looked like he was getting a fever.

"Achoo!"

"Good news...uh, what is your name little one?"

"Freak."

"No not that term." Spoke Bonny. "Your real name."

"...Harry Potter." He said with another sneeze.

"Hmmm, that name sounds familiar."

"Achoo!"

Raven sighed while opening her umbrella and moved it over the boy. "Come along child, we are going to bring you to a better home."

"Huh?" He said confused.

"You'll be coming with us."

"But uncle Vern-"

"He said that you can come with us." Interrupted Victoria. "So please...Harry, walk with us to the car."

Harry looked lost as the girls opened their umbrellas and Raven took his hand. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." All three said as they walked towards the car.

(Later)

Harry looked around the inside of the car while a little scared since this was his first time getting in a car with strangers.

"Shall I head to the manor madams?" Asked Valmont from the front seat.

"Yes." Spoke Victoria while Harry looked around.

"Feeling ok?" Bonny asked him. "You don't have car sickness right?"

"No." He said quietly.

Raven looked at him while taking a whiff of his scent. "You don't have to be shy with us. But do you have any parents in the area?"

"No, uncle Vernon said they died in a car crash and my mom was a whore."

"I see." 'No doubt he lied if he knows about wizards.'

"But, who are you three?"

"Raven Báthory." She said while pointing to her sisters. "And these are my sisters, Bonny and Victoria."

"Hello." Spoke the blond haired girl.

"Salutations Harry." Smiled the brown haired girl.

"And we are the most powerful family in Hungary." Raven smirked.

"Um...what do you do exactly?"

She sighed. "We are bosses for a very powerful business. To be blunt, we run the british underworld."

"What's that?"

Raven played with her hair and sighed. "We are the bosses of criminals, and we make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Like blowing up banks."

"Or assassinating anyone that's not on our hit list."

"That sounds dangerous." he spoke nervously.

Bonny patted his head. "Don't worry, we are capable of handling ourselves."

He flinched a little before feeling a little calmer as she kept patting his head.

'He looks so cute.' Victoria thought. 'Too bad he might be a feeding slave later.'

"Where we're going is a mansion where you'll have everything you'll need." spoke Raven.

"Really?"

"Yes." Victoria smiled. "The Báthory family has enough resources to keep you happy until we find you a foster family that won't lock you out." 'Or at least until we know whether to keep you as a servant or meal.'

Harry sniffled at that before giving Bonny a hug. "Thank you!"

She jumped at the sudden hug while a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked at her sisters who urged her to return it before hugging him back. "Uh, you're welcome."

'How sweet.' Thought Victoria.

'Reminds me of when mother was around.' Raven thought before the car went down a pathway and right through an alleyway. The car then disappeared into a wall and reappeared in a large garage.

"Madams and young boy, we are here." Valmont spoke grim.

"Excellent." spoke Raven as the driver got out and opened the door before they all moved out and Harry got a good look at the huge mansion.

It was covered in gothic architecture with gargoyles and strange torture devices littering the walls and ceiling. The carpets were pure red and the floorboards and paint job was all black with a hint of rusted iron near the large glass stained windows. The chairs were made of high class wood with red cushions on it as a silver and iron chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling and gave off a almost bluish color. The main stairway was made of the same material as the floorboards but had a large Iron Maiden in the middle of the two conjoined stairs as a large clock with roman numerals hung over it.

"Welcome to the Báthory mansion." The women said at once. "Make yourself at home."

He looked around while feeling a little scared. "Is it all right? I don't want to intrude."

"Go ahead." Chuckled Victoria. "Run around the manor for a bit, but be back before dinner."

"Well...ok." He said before walking away from the sisters and went up the stairs.

The three looked at each other before gaining a serious look on their faces.

"So what is it sister?" Asked Bonny to Raven. "Do we keep him as a food slave or we just convert him into our ranks?"

"Well think about it, his name has weight to it in the magical world, and we could use that to our advantage."

"I agree." Victoria smiled. "With him on our side, we can not only gain more power in the magical underworld, but also have a new family member." She sighed. "Plus it would be nice to have a little brother."

"And it would strike fear into the wizards who think they're superior." smirked Bonny. "Their pride will shatter and their faith crushed when the boy-who-lived becomes one of the creatures they despise."

"True." Raven nodded. "Plus he can help us gain back our rights to bare wands. And get vampires a seat in the ministry."

All three smirked while all agreeing to give him the vampire virus at dinner.

(Later)

Harry looked around while feeling completely lost. "They said something about dinner but where's the kitchen? And do I have to cook for them?" he wandered down a hallway while trying to retrace his steps.

Just then he noticed a door with a elf with a chefs hat on it. He opened the door and saw he was in a large kitchen with tons of appliances, stoves, and ovens in it. 'This is the place.' He thought before walking in.

(Later)

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Asked Victoria while sitting at the long mahogany table.

"Nope, haven't seen him since we let him go about the mansion." Bonny said. "I hope he didn't find the troll room, that place is creepy."

"That's because we use their bones to make most of the black market wands." Raven deadpanned. "And the eyes for the core."

"Let's just hope he finds his way downhere soon, my fangs are itching for a bite."

"Same." Bonny smiled with a grin.

That was when they saw Harry, with burn marks and dust, carrying some food, which was ham and dragon meat, while trying to balance it in his hands.

"Um hi, dinners ready." He said while trying not to fall.

"Harry!" spoke Raven standing up. "What happened to you?"

"I cooked dinner." He said while nearly at the table. "Uncle Vernon said I had to do the cooking."

Victoria went wide eyed. "You did what?!"

"Cook, but I also did the cleaning and the gardening and-"

"Harry!" Bonny yelled. "Don't move I'll get them for you!"

"But-"

She rushed over to him and grabbed the plates. "You're too young to do this. What if you got hurt?"

"But freaks do all the work." He said confused. "Uncle Vernon said that I'm a freak slave or something like that."

The three women frowned at that while looking ready to go back to the house and burn it to the ground. 'Damn that mortal scum!'

Harry looked at the women. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not, but now there's a new rule to listen. When living here, you don't do any chores unless we say so, got it?" spoke Bonny.

"Ok." He said while looking away.

"Don't look down." Said Raven. "Rejoice for you're our guest for tonight."

Harry moved towards the table while sitting next to Victoria.

"Now." She said while snapping her fingers as some servants walked in with some musical instruments. "Let's eat to the sounds of Bach."

"Bach?"

"A composer." She said while patting his head. "And a good one at that."

He still looked confused before the servants began playing while Victoria tied a bib around his neck.

"Just because you're our guest doesn't mean you can't eat messy."

"Agreed." Raven said while putting a napkin on her lap. "That would be uncivilized."

"But uncle-"

"Forget about him." Interrupted Bonny. "You don't have to follow his rules anymore."

"For now, just relax and eat until you can't no more."

He looked at the food before picking up his fork and knife.

(One meal later)

The sisters looked dumbstruck as they saw the massive amount of plates that was all around the boy, with him looking tired.

"Too….much food…." he groaned before letting out a burp while feeling as full, something he didn't remember ever knowing the feeling to.

'He...ate fifty plates…' Thought Raven in shock.

'Those mortals must've not fed him at all.' Thought Bonny.

"Harry." Victoria said with worry. "Are you ok?" 'It's like me when I'm drunk on blood wine!'

"I'm...so….full…." he groaned while looking very tired. "Need….to….zzzzz…."

"Starving him too, no wonder he's all tuckered out."

"And here I thought he was just thin." Bonny frowned while snapping her fingers and the servants left the room. "If I didn't kill them before I would've used them as cattle in the dungeons!"

"Right now we need to let him sleep it off for now." spoke Raven.

Victoria nodded before taking a whiff of him and drooled. "Sisters, do you mind if I have a snack?"

"I'm not sure, I'm tempted myself, but shouldn't we wait till after he's digested all that food? If we do it too soon he might not have enough blood to survive later." spoke Raven.

She groaned. "Fine."

Bonny moved toward the boy and picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Let's get him to the guest room."

"Wait." Victoria said with a grin. "Why not let him sleep with us? It might help him relax and become less scared in the middle of the night."

"Hmm, you make a good point." spoke Raven.

"Plus he looks so adorable." Bonny smiled while looking at him.

They walked out of the room while the boy quietly snored.

(Later)

Harry yawned while feeling like he was getting hugged by some kind of animal. 'Huh...oh no! Did I use magic crap to make an octopus appear?!' he started to squirm against the 'animal', but wound up getting more restrained and held closer to it.

He opened his eyes and saw it was Raven, Bonny and Victoria, who were hugging him while in some see through silk nightwear. He was confused why they were doing this and noted how cozy they felt, even if they weren't all that warm.

"Zzzz."

"Zzzzz."

"Zzzz."

He yawned before closing his eyes and snuggled back into his spot. All the while not knowing that he was sleeping in a large coffin like bed with black sheets and blood red pillows.

(Five years later)

"Harry? We need to talk." Spoke Raven while looking serious at the moment.

"About that?" Asked a older Harry who looked a little taller, a bit skinny still and was wearing a black tux and shoes with a skull tie.

"We need to tell you about your heritage."

He looked lost while looking at Bonny and Victoria. "But I know about it, I'm a bastard child."

"That is a lie." Victoria frowned. "You aren't a bastard child."

"You're far FAR from it actually."

Raven looked at him with a serious face. "You are the son of a very powerful witch and wizard. In fact, you are considered famous by the masses."

"But it's all pointless banter." Bonny sighed in annoyance. "For we know that you never killed a dragon at age three."

"Or tried ending a revolt of goblins." Victoria shook her head.

He looked confused. "Wait, who said all that?"

"The Daily Prophet, a few novels, some foolish wizards in the ministry, the list goes on and on."

"So….Who are my parents?"

"Lily and James Potter, but that's all we know since not much about them is public knowledge." Said Raven with a sigh. "But don't get upset, they didn't abandon you, they died protecting you from an arrogant dark wizard named Voldemort."

"I think I've heard of that name before, but why? Why would he attack them?"

"Because you are prophesied to kill him." Victoria said. "And he wanted to keep that from happening, but from the sources we obtained, the prophecy might've been false since the divinator in question was known to get these sort of things wrong about ninety nine percent of the time."

"So you mean, this arrogant prick, killed my parents and tried to do the same to me, over what might have been nothing but bull?!" he yelled with anger.

"Language." Raven frowned. "And with wizards and their pride, it's possible." 'Very likely.'

He clenched his head hearing that.

"But relax." Said Bonny. "We aren't going to let you attend Hogwarts, since it's been known for arrogance and a high mortality rate."

"Instead you're going to Nogtail Institute for the Magically Inclined in Hungary." Raven said with a smirk. "A popular place for those that want to better understand the dark arts and how to put it in a positive manner."

"And the headmaster is an old business associate of ours." Victoria smiled. "So if you feel lonely, just ask him to give you a call."

"Huh? But magic-"

"They use old fashioned phones in case a mortal gets lost and needs a ride home. Nogtail is a more laxed school when it comes to technology." Bonny chuckled. "Just don't expect computers there, the headmaster hates computers."

"But I'm not even sure if I want to go to school, can't I just stay here with you girls?"

They chuckled at that.

"Harry, you need an education so you can protect yourself." Raven chuckled. "And don't worry about the tutors for the normal stuff, we're allowing you to take winter and summer courses on the holidays."

"But I'm...not that good around people, remember?"

"True." Victoria mused before patting his head. "But you'll make friends soon, I promise."

He blushed at the patting before Bonny sighed.

"Harry, can you do me a favor and get some coffee? I'm a little lazy today."

"Sure thing." he turned before walking out of the room.

Victoria looked at Raven with a serious expression. "Sister, I know this is for his own good, but I'm VERY worried that he might get hurt! The death eaters might be in the country you know!"

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I talked to the headmaster to see if there were any odd wizards in the country."

Bonny nodded before saying. "But what about the whole turn him into a vampire thing? I mean there isn't a law in Hungary that says vampires can't own wands."

"I was going to do it when he gets back." She frowned. "I made sure every precaution was taken for him. I even made sure a few of our associates kept an eye out for him just in case he gets lost."

"True, Hungary is a big country for a british wizard." Victoria nodded. "But I just recalled something."

"What?"

"What if he gets a girlfriend without our permission?"

"Hmm, we never worried about that before, but with him being older he WILL start to notice other girls when he gets there."

"But what if the girl isn't right for him? Or what if he's gay and goes for the boy's?"

"He's not gay." Deadpanned Bonny. "I should know, I gave him the talk on the issue on sexuality."

"Still." Victoria frowned. "We need to make sure he doesn't get engaged with a gold digger."

"Simple." spoke Raven. "I'll just go bite him, change him, and make him keep in mind if he goes through the first year with no girlfriends, I'll show him the joys of a woman."

Bonny and Victoria smirked at that. "Good idea sister."

That was when Harry walked back in while holding a cup of coffee. "Here you go Bonny, and I added some whip cream to cool it off."

"Oh thank you Harry." She smiled. "How sweet of you."

He let her take it while seeing Raven walk over with a glint in her eyes.

"Harry, do you want an early birthday gift?" She asked the boy.

"Um sure?"

Chu~

He went wide eyed and dropped the tray feeling something going into his neck while feeling his blood getting sucked.

'Mmm….by god, it's the most tastiest blood I ever drank!' She thought while sucking a little more forceful.

"Ah! R-Raven, that's a bit much." he spoke feeling her clamp down tightly. As this was happening, his ears started to get pointed and his skin began to whiten.

But that was also when the scar on his head started to glow a dark green as it moved around his body and caused his hair to turn white before vanishing into mist.

Raven kept on sucking while feeling like she just drank a sour lemon before letting go. "Ah, tasty."

"You looked like you were drinking half his body." groaned Bonny.

She looked away. "Oops."

Victoria looked at Harry while looking him over before seeing the fangs. "Congratulations, your part of the Báthory family now."

He groaned and rubbed the spot before feeling weird and looked at his hands before seeing the color and went wide eyed. "Woah!"

"Don't worry." Said Bonny with a sigh. "You're not going to go on a blood sucking rampage. That's when you hit puberty."

"In which case we'll be there to help restrain you." spoke Raven while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"So….I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes."

He looked at his body before Victoria moved towards him and started sucking his neck. "Ah!"

'Woah, this IS good!' She thought while sucking harder on the spot.

"Save some for me." spoke Bonny moving to the other side and bit down. She went wide eyed before beginning to suck on the spot harder as well. 'Oh god! It's like drinking ecstasy!'

Harry groaned while feeling more blood exiting his body. He felt a little lightheaded and swayed before falling backwards with them landing on his chest.

Raven shook her head with a sigh. "Sisters, I know you love his blood, but save it for when we mark him."

Victoria let go of the neck and sighed. "But his blood is so tasty, and I feel horny now."

"Me too."

"Just wait until he wakes up." She deadpanned before smirking. "Then we can show him the ropes of making a Báthory lady happy in the bed."

All of them chuckled evilly at that while Harry started in snoozeland, unable to understand the amount of work he'll be doing later.


	119. Gaia and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gaia and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Greece-

"Come on kid! I told you to move your feet!"

"I'm trying!"

"You look like you're trying to dance instead of running from a hydra!"

"Oh come on Phil!" Hercules grunted while running from a sword launching crossbow which nearly hit him in the chest. "I'm trying as hard as I can!"

"Not good enough, I want you to go up against a rabid cerberus with a sword in it's mouths!"

'Like that would ever happen.' He thought while running faster as he put more pressure into each stride.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"Faster kid!"

He went faster while causing the ground to crack. Which caused some vibrations to go off in the earth's crust and allow size three quakes all across the planet, and it only got stronger with each stride made by the hero. Who was unaware of a low groan coming from down below that wasn't Hades.

-Inside the earth-

Deep in a small geode in the planet's center, we find a large bed with green pillows and a few large goatskin blankets inside. Under them was a woman snoring away while the shaking was shaking the bed slightly.

The woman groaned while some long black hair came out from the sheets and exposed some chocolate colored skin. "Ugh…"

The shaking increased while causing the bed to move up and down like crazy.

This caused the woman to fall off the bed and onto the ground while revealing her large ass and almost naked body.

"Ow!" She yelled while opening her blue eyes and got up as her E cup chest moved a little in her amazoness like top made of bearskin. "What in Tartarus?!" she stood up and moved a hand to the ground while the shaking was going on directly above her. "Who dares disturb my slumber? I'm gonna curse the Hades out of them!"

Said god sneezed at that.

She growled before her body gained a dark green color.

(Up above)

Hercules kept on running while a sword nearly took his head off. "Ah! That was a little too close!"

"Expect the unexpected! You're almost there!" Called Phil near the finishing line.

He ran faster and faster before the earth started to shake.

RUMBLE!

CRACK!

" **WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?** " cried out a VERY familiar primordial mother of the planet in unholy rage.

Hercules and Phil went wide eyed while she shook her head of some dirt and glared down at them.

"You! I thought you and the prince were out of my hands?!" She growled. "No matter, I'm going to make you suffer for causing earthquakes that could be felt from the CENTER OF THE PLANET!"

"Oh no." Hercules muttered in horror. "Uh, all mighty Gaia? I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sure that prince didn't either, but I still cursed him!"

"But I was just training to be a hero, I didn't think it was shaking the ground that much."

She frowned before grabbing the hero with her arm. "I don't care, now I shall curse you with a fate worse than death!"

"Uh, what's worse than death?"

She zapped him with a strange energy. "I, Gaia the primordial of the earth and mother of the Titans, shall curse you to sink to the earth and remain there till the gods are gone from living memory!"

"What?!" he and Phil cried out before the goat man ran over.

"M-Miss Gaia, I can get why you'd be so upset, but maybe we can talk this over some nice grass, my treat."

Gaia glared at him before zapping him. "As for you, you shall be turned into a hideous monster until the curse I placed on the boy is broken."

"B-But wait!" spoke Hercules. "What about the golden apples? I could go and get you twice as much as Adonis got you, how about that?"

"No." She frowned as Phil turned into a large goat like monster with large bird wings and a face covered in boils. "I am in NO mood for apples!"

CRACK!

The earth opened up under the hero.

"Now it's time for your eternal punishment boy!" she dropped him down it before going back into the ground while Phil let out a loud caw.

(In the earth)

"AHHHH!" Hercules screamed while dropping down into the earth. He then saw Hades planning something in his throne room and called out. "Hades!"

"Eh?" He turned and saw him falling down right through the underworld. "Wonder brat? Oh great here to ruin one of my plans before they get started?"

"No, turns out I angered Gaia and-"

"You what?!" the god went wide eyed and moved over. "Wait wait wait, hold up there, let me get this straight. You, the big 'hero' above ground, got cursed by the mother earth herself? Wow, you must have done something huge to get on her bad side."

"I just ran around and apparently caused earthquakes." He said while the ground cracked. "And now I'm going to be stuck in the earth until the gods are forgotten from living memory."

"Oh really?" he tapped his chin before smirking. "Wow, sounds like one big problem there, and I'd love to stick around, but I gotta get back to my planning, have a fun time living like a mole Hercy boy."

"What, no!" He screamed as he got sent right back down through the earth. "HADES!"

(Much later)

He screamed while apparently being able to survive the pressure and the lava in the earth's mantle as he crashed into a large geode and landed in a bed. He groaned and rubbed his head before looking down. "A bed?"

"Oh great." Muttered a woman next to him. "You had to land in THIS geode! Just my luck!"

Hercules blinked before looking up and saw a half naked woman glaring at him.

"What? Never saw a primordial before kid?" She frowned in pure hate.

He turned red and jumped back over the bed and fell down. "Ooh! G-Gaia?"

She crossed her arms. "Of course I am. Who else would I be, Demeter in drag?"

He averted his eyes. "S-Sorry about the landing, but...well...it's kinda hard to direct my landing when you're falling."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm still not going to uncurse you, so don't go asking me that." Gaia frowned. "And since you're stuck in my geode, you better keep quiet or I'll throw you out and let you get turned into lava."

"But mighty Gaia, you don't understand. I need to stay above to become a full fledge hero and join my parents on Olympus."

"Now you're the king of the moles. Look boy, I don't care about the gods after they locked up my children and cast Kronos into the sun, so just shut up, keep quiet and be a good hairless monkey." she huffed going under the blankets and turned her back to him.

"But how can I survive? I'll starve down here without food and water, and what about Hades? If I don't stay up there he'll do who knows what to my home."

"Bah!" She frowned. "Let someone else take care of that guy, as for food and water, you're half god right? Don't they just eat air or some crap?"

"Well not necessarily, I mean they enjoy the nectar up there-"

"Then there ya go, just learn to adjust and let me sleep!" She snapped before going to sleep.

Hercules groaned. 'Why are the fates so evil?!'

(Elsewhere)

"Because you are a fool." They said at once.

(With the hero)

He sighed while trying to figure out a way to get out of the geode. He walked around the bed and moved his hands across the walls. 'Maybe I can use my strength and break through until there's a path upwards.'

BONG!

"GAH!" He cried out while feeling like he just hit a very hard substance. He rubbed his hand which turned red and hissed in pain. 'Ok, so plan A is out the window.'

"Keep it down or I'll curse you with exploding blood!" Gaia yelled before going back to sleep.

Hercules looked around while trying to come up with an idea, and failed miserably. 'Ok, maybe if I get some sleep myself I can get an idea. Besides, maybe Phil can tell Icarus and Cassandra what happened and come up with a plan.'

And with that he went to sleep, but unbenounced to him, the time in the earth as a little faster then up above given he was right near a very fast moving core. In essence, he was now sleeping for seven weeks instead of seven hours.

(Much later)

Hercules groaned while slowly waking up, only to see two chocolate orbs in his face.

"Zzzz." Snored Gaia while laying on top of the hero.

He jumped while noting how she had a grip on him and saw she had moved away from her bed.

"Zzzz." She snored while the grip was much stronger than any god or monster he faced off with. "Zzzz, oh no...you're not going to defile my trees prince….girl for you...zzzz."

He gulped and blushed feeling her chest while he tried to carefully slip out. But it didn't work so well as he couldn't move a muscle.

Gaia squeezed tighter while moving closer to him. "Zzzz….no Artemis…don't fuck...the dragons...zzz."

He blushed and tried to keep that image out of his head.

She yawned while moving a little as her chest rested near his face. "Zzzzz….Hades….stop! You shall not….use the cursed goat man as a weapon...he has bad grass and nothing….zzzz."

'Is she talking about Phil? Is Hades really using him as a weapon? I gotta get back up there now!' He thought before getting an idea and yelled a loud battle cry.

She jumped before falling on her ass. "OW! What the Tartarus is going….oh. It's you, what do you want now?!"

"I'm sorry Gaia, but you were...um...on me."

She blinked at that. "Well to be honest, you were warm."

'She's not that shocked?!'

"What? I was married so I know what cuddling is." She deadpanned. "So what do you want? A free pass to the surface so you can gloat that you escaped my wrath? If so then no way buster!"

"But Gaia, my friend Phil is being used by Hades-"

"Hey, how do you know that? I didn't tell you what was going on up there."

"You were...talking in your sleep."

She facepalmed. "Damn it! I knew I should've gagged my mouth shut!"

"Look just let me-"

"No. Way. In. Tartarus." She growled in anger.

"But why not? I swear if you do I'll stop Hades and get you as much of the apples as you want." he pleaded. "I promise I'll be more careful and even cover my feet with pillows if that'll help."

"No." She frowned. "The last person I allowed to get freed nearly killed every animal on earth, damn Orion." She narrowed her eyes at the hero. "And I'm not going to let another one of you mortals escape my wrath, kapeash?"

"But I'm not like him, I just wanna help and save people. I mean, do you know what could happen if Hades becomes the ruler of Olympus?"

"I'm a primordial not a god, plus Demeter has stolen my title as 'mother goddess' since she was born. So why should I even care?"

'Oh that could make anyone mad.' he thought with a gulp. "Because….um….what if Hades isn't satisfied? I mean he's full of himself, arrogant, and wants what he can't have. What if he decides he wants full power over the whole world itself in the palm of his hands?"

"...and?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

"And what if he turns the world into...a...garden of dead flowers and harpies?"

She eye twitched at that. "That little!"

"See? He might not seem like much now, but if we hurry we can keep him from messing with YOUR domain."

She got up and glowed a bright green. "Fine, I'll let you go back up to stop him, but if you run I'll hunt you down and drag you back by your tongue!"

"Uh...sounds fair." He said before getting sent back into the surface.

(Up Above)

"AHHH!" Screamed some Athenians while the cursed Phil was being controlled by a flaming leash.

He cawed and snapped around while Hades watched from his chariot as Pain and Panic were riding on Phil's back and holding onto the leash.

"Oh this is fun!" Hades laughed while grinning. "Can't believe such a creature was just flying by and trying to chase nymphs."

CRASH!

"AHHHH!"

BONK!

The chariot broke apart while causing Hades to fall to the ground. He screamed and wound up landing in a fountain which doused his hair instantly.

"Ow." Groaned a familiar hero. "Gaia really must like dynamic appearances."

"Oh no!" Pain screamed in shock.

"I thought Hades said he was gone for good?" spoke Panic nervously.

"Who said I was?" He said before grabbing the leash. "Now give me back Phil!"

"Wait what?" Hades said before appearing next to him. "This most destructive of monsters is the goat? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Um no, Gaia cursed him too."

"Reee!" called Phil before smacking the two away and stamped off while smashing stands in his way.

"Ah!"

Hercules tried to pull the leash back but found himself getting pulled along with the cursed goat monster.

"Reeee!"

CRASH!

BOOM!

"Ah! Ow! Ow! Slow down Phil!"

"Reeee!" He cawed before crashing into Hades and sent him flying into a wall.

"Oof!" groaned the god with his eyes spinning.

Hercules stood his ground before pulling back on the leash and caused the cursed animal to go flying into him. "Sorry about this Phil!" before swinging his other hand and punched Phil in the cheek.

"Reeeee!" He cawed before getting knocked out.

Pain and Panic gulped before scramming out of the area.

Hades got up and frowned. "Hey!"

Hercules turned and smirked. "What's wrong Hades? Scared that I'm back?"

"No, just caught off guard." He frowned. "After all you've been gone for seven weeks." He then poofed away in a cloud of blue flames.

"Wait, what?" He said in shock before getting pulled back into the earth.

(Later)

CRASH!

"AHHH!"

Plop!

Gaia rolled her eyes at that. "Looks like your jobs done so let me go back to sleep."

Hercules groaned before noticing he landed on the bed and right on the woman's lap. He blushed before jumping off. "W-Wait!"

"What now?! I'm really tired here!"

"Hades, he said I was gone for seven weeks, but that can't be right, it feels like I was just sleeping for seven hours."

She deadpanned. "Look, when you're living near the planets core, which is spinning faster than you can throw a discus, times will go faster then up above."

"Wait what?!"

"It's true you thick headed mortal. So just zip it!"

"B-But-"

"Zip it." She interrupted while grabbing his cheeks. "Or I'll curse you to be a rock or something."

He shut his mouth and paled.

She let go of him before laying down and went to sleep. "Zzzzz."

'Oh gods, I'm going to be stuck here forever and everyone I know will be dead by the time I get out of here!' he thought while gulping. 'What are Icarus and Cassandra even doing right now while I'm stuck?'

What he didn't know was that they were looking for him in Rome and failing miserably.

(Seven months later)

"Zzzzzz." Gaia snored while Hercules looked very tired and a little twitchy.

'This is insane! I need to get out of here!' he thought while running around like crazy and causing a lot of noise.

She grumbled in annoyance. "Be quiet, I just want to sleep."

Hercules didn't acknowledge her while running around like crazy. 'There has to be some weak point I can punch! Or maybe I can make enough noise to get my dad's attention or ANYTHING!'

Gaia growled before getting up and grabbed him before pulling him into her chest. "Shut up or I'll suffocate you!"

"GAH!" he cried out while blushing redder than Aphrodite's dress. 'S-Soft!'

"I swear, you mortals have to work on just relaxing and not get wound up so much." She frowned while Hercules moved his head up. "Now just stop running around and I will give you more attention that doesn't involve me yelling at you every ten hours."

He blushed red. "U-Um I-I wouldn't do that if you just went out and did things with your friends."

Her expression changed to a more depressed one hearing that while letting go of the hero.

"Gaia?"

She looked away. "You mortals are lucky, you can walk around and interact with others. Me on the other hand, can't." She gripped her hands a little. "I can't just leave, even I can't break my own home, all I can do is sleep or make constructs to interact with the world."

"But you're mother Gaia."

"Exactly." she frowned. "What do you think might happen if I try to leave my home or start moving completely?"

"Um the world might be a happier-"

"No! The world will stop moving and everything will fall into the earth! I'm the only thing keeping this planet under control and what do I get? An inescapable prison and NO ONE to talk to!"

He blinked at that. "Can't you make others to keep you happy?"

"If I could do that then WHY am I still here with no servants or friends!?" She said while a small tear went down her cheek. "I'm a prisoner in my own home and no one even bothers to say thanks or give me my own temple as a token of appreciation!"

Hercules flinched at that while feeling a little guilty about not appreciating her. 'Oh man! Now I feel like a total loser!'

"And you are just like the others, thinking I'm just a pathetically evil bitch that curses people for stupid reasons." She snapped. "It's not an easy job buster, let me tell you that."

"Wait I'm not like that!" He said while raising his hands up. "I just didn't know until now, and I promise to tell my parents to get you a temple and everything!"

She frowned. "Likely story."

"I swear!"

Gaia raised an eyebrow at him before wiping a tear away. "If I lift the curse from you, I need two favors on your part."

"What are they?"

"You tell that thunder god to make a temple for me or I'll make sure I send a few lava balls at his front door." She said with a frown.

"And the other?" He asked nervously.

She looked him over before smirking. "You visit me half of the year."

"Oh, really?"

"What did you think I was going to do? Ask you to bed me?" She laughed. "I may have been married but I'm no one night stand kinda girl."

He blushed hearing that and looked away before seeing his body glowing.

"Well better let you go." She said while glowing green. "Just remember, a temple and six months of your time."

(Up above)

Crack!

"AHHH!" He screamed before reappearing in Zeus' temple. He panted and took in the fresh air while coughing before looking around. "I...I'm back. I'm back!" 'I'm back!'

As he looked around, the statue of Zeus blinked and looked down.

"Son? Is that you?" He said while looking worried. "Thank me, we've been looking for you for seven months!"

"Dad! Oh you have no idea how great is it to be back."

"Just what happened to you?"

"Well it's a long story but in short...I'm now going to see Gaia for half a year." He admitted while feeling like he just made a very weird deal with the mother of the earth.

"Wait WHAT?!" Zeus boomed in shock. "Is that the reason you've been gone this whole time?"

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah and um can you give her a temple? Because if you don't um….you're going to get lava balls on your front yard."

"Wait, she told you that?"

"Give her a temple or she'll send lava at you, yes yes she did father." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "And she wants me to visit her-"

"I heard you the first time son, but do you realize she's declaring war if I don't do anything?" Zeus interrupted.

"Well she feels unappreciated considering she's keeping the whole world together. I mean, I know she's the mother of Typhon and the other titans, but she IS the Earth."

"That might be true-"

"Plus she's lonely done there. I mean how would you feel if you were trapped in the middle of a lava pit with a geode as your only home?"

He thought about it while getting a vision of such a scenario. He shivered and rubbed his beard. "Well….I suppose you do make a good point."

"So are you going to give her a temple?"

"I have to consult with the other gods on that matter, but you can visit her half of the year as long as it doesn't affect your intuition or training."

Hercules nodded before going wide eyed. "Phil! He's still cursed!"

"No he isn't." Said a voice from the ground. "He's fine now let me sleep."

Hercules jumped before covering his mouth and nodded.

"Oh and I almost forgot, Zeus tell your idiot brother to NEVER try to take over my domain or I'll curse him with mortality and the inability to eat anything but porcupine quills."

"Um...of course." he whispered.

The voice stopped while everything was super quiet.

"Son, word of advice. When you do visit her, try not to annoy her on a certain month." Zeus whispered to his son. "Trust me, your mother is like that sometimes."

"Huh?" he looked lost. "What do you mean?"

"Take my advice, you'll know in time." He said before becoming a statue again.

"...um what?" 'Father, what was that even for?'


	120. Keto and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Keto and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, mommy, wake up, wake up!" Called Hercules as he jumped on a bed, making the two inhabitants of it groan.

"Not now Hercules….and what do you mean by mommy, Keto sleeps in her own cabin….unless she snuck in again…" Percy groaned as he began to open his eyes. He spotted said goddess snoozing next to him while drooling on the pillow making him sigh and sit up to see his son smiling. "She did it again."

"Mommy loves to sleep with you Daddy, why won't you just stay with her so we don't have to sneak in?" The young demigod asked curiously.

"It's….complicated." He spoke while getting out of bed while Keto pulled the covers over her. "Did you get enough sleep kiddo?"

"Yep, I dreamed of eating fish! They were tasty!" He cheered happily. "I want to eat fish for breakfast Daddy!"

"Well that can be arranged." He stood up and stretched while seeing the time and nudged Keto. "Hey, wake up Keto. It's time to get up."

"Nooo, lemme sleep...come back to bed, I miss you…" She groaned as she tried to grab him. "You're so comfortable to snuggle with…"

"It's time to get breakfast and you have to get to your job."

"I'll take a day off…" She grumbled.

"Come on, you know you can't do that, do I have to drag you out of the bed?" He said as he crossed his arms as Hercules giggled.

"Mommy and Daddy are funny."

Keto groaned and pushed the covers off before sitting up. "Fine, fine, I'm up already."

"Good, and please stop sneaking into my cabin, you have your own cabin AND a place at your aquarium."

"As long as I don't wake you up, what's the problem?"

"Well...it's just not supposed to happen, you can't just sleep with me whenever you want." He said with a groan. "I don't get why you insist on sleeping with me."

"Because you and Mommy are married!"

"Not exactly." Spoke Percy walking over to get some clothes on as Keto stood up and walked over before hugging him behind making him feel her chest. "Uh, Keto?"

"Yes Percy, what is it~?" She cooed into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you not stand so close? I gotta get dressed."

"Aw, I just want to get a bit closer to you~." She moved back while watching him take his shirt off and get his camp shirt out. "Can I at least expect you at my afternoon lecture?"

"Of course, it's one of the few classes I don't fall asleep at." He said with a grin, making her smile.

"Great! I'll make sure you have a reserved seat." She pecked him on the cheek before picking Hercules up. "Come on Hercules, I'll make sure you get some fresh cooked salmon."

"Yay, salmon!" He cried happily as they left Percy's cabin.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about the lecture now?' He thought as he finished getting dressed. He made his way out of the cabin and looked around the camp. "Ok, first some archery, sword practice, and then on to my job for the day of feeding the pegasi." He said as he looked around before spotting the new aquarium and research center Keto had built next to the beach.

Long story short, she had managed to talk Chiron into building a new one since she still wanted her own personal area to research new species and show off her kids during shows to help the campers see how useful they could be, while it was hooked up to the lake for the part time job of serving as guards and assistants when Keto had to take her shift as lifeguard. She even had an apartment built into it for her and Hercules to live in, but they kept spending their nights in his cabin since he refused to move in.

'I swear I'm going to end up married to her by the end of the summer if she and Hercules have their way.' He thought as he made his way to the dining pavilion. There he already saw his son digging into salmon with vigor while Keto ate some lobster raw with her bare hands before sitting down next to Annabeth who tried to keep from losing her appetite. "Morning."

"I think I'm going to be sick...Percy, promise me you'll never do that!" She said as she pointed at Keto biting the head off a live lobster.

"Trust me, I don't think I could even if I was starving." he replied while some of the Ares kids applauded Hercules biting into some claws with his bare teeth like they were nothing. "Just make sure if I ever have to go on a quest you'll keep my son from ending up like one of them, or worst, like Clarisse."

"I'll try, but I doubt your 'wife' would ever allow you to leave the camp and your son." She said as he rolled her eyes. "They have been sticking to you like glue ever since they got here."

"Trust me, it's hard NOT to notice." He said as he shook his head as Keto was about to eat the last lobster before she spotted him.

"Percy, come over here, I have a lobster for you!" She cried with a smile.

"I'll pass, lobster isn't my kind of breakfast, you have it."

"Ok, thanks!" She called with a smile before shoving it into her mouth.

"Son make sure you chew and don't choke." He advised Hercules.

"Ok Daddy!" he said with a sharp toothed grin as he kept chewing the fish.

'I don't think I can eat breakfast anymore!' Annabeth thought as her face turned green.

Keto finished the lobster and burped with a giggle before standing up and walked off. "Come along Hercules, it's time for our morning show."

"Yay, I can't wait!" He cried as he followed her.

"So...you going to the show?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Not this time, I gotta get some newbies to get started with swords, but I did tell her I'd come to her lecture later."

"Alright, I just hope she doesn't mind, last time you missed one she almost fed one of the campers who tried to heckle her to the giant sea serpent."

"I already got that covered, after her lecture, I'll stay with her when she starts her lifeguard shift, that'll make the two really happy, but at this rate I'll be hitched by the end of summer."

"Yeah, she was asking the Athena cabin if they could find a way to get you to agree to be her husband without realizing it earlier so be on guard."

"What? Aw come on, this isn't like vegas." He sighed. "Really if someone would have the answer you'd think she'd go try and speak with Hera."

"Well, she is confined to the camp plus Hera is annoyed that you and her cheated on her old husband, so I doubt she'll lend her any help."

"Well if you see her show let her know to not do anything like that, I doubt my dad would be happy if he found out I got in a shotgun wedding without me saying 'I do' just yet. Don't get me wrong, I care about Hercules, and when she's not trying to kill me she IS cute, but I wanna know her more than just that."

"Well, I have a feeling she's going to try something, so be careful. I gotta go, see you later Percy."

"Alright, later Annabeth." He said as she got up and began to walk away. "I better do the same too."

(Later)

"Hello boys and girls, welcome to my show!" Called Keto, now in her wetsuit and standing on a platform in the water.

The stands had a few dozen demigods there while watching Keto walk over near the tank which had the large sea serpent in it making most nervous.

"Today you'll get to see what my own daughter, Helen, can do!"

"Um...what kind of monster is she...and is she safe?" Said a Hermes kid nervously as Helen looked over the crowd from her tank.

"Why she's a rare breed of sea serpent that is known to secrete a variety of deadly poison and toxins from her teeth, isn't that wonderful." Smiled Keto while clapping her hands as Hercules stood next to her. "And my son Hercules here will help her since she tends to get gloomy and grumpy, so she'll need a little nudge to get things started."

"I'm ready to have fun with my big sis mommy!" He said with a grin before jumping into the tank. "Hey sis, hey, hey, hey, how are ya doing?"

She looked at him as he transformed and huffed before turning away from him. "I'm not doing a stupid show for these stupid demigods."

"Aw come on, it's fun, you get to scare them and freak them out and show them how cool you are! And maybe you can find a husband like Mommy!"

She rolled her eyes while several hoops rose up from the edges of the tank. "I don't need a husband, and that stupid demigod isn't my dad."

"But he is so nice and he makes Mommy happy, he hasn't even killed any sea monsters since he met Mommy!" He said with a smile. "Don't you wanna meet someone like Mommy, maybe one of the Demigods can make you happy!"

"I said no!" She roared which the audience noticed. "I'm not gonna find a stupid husband, not gonna pick a stupid demigod, and that stupid demigod mom found ISN'T my dad, got it shrimp?"

He frowned at that remark before getting the signal from his mom and swam up before hitting her nose with his tail and swam away.

"You brat! Get back here, just because you're the newest of moms brats you think you can do what you want?!" She shouted as she began to swim after him.

He laughed while the audience watched as he jumped out of the water which she followed and went through the big hoop before they landed in the water and this went on for each hoop around the tank making the demigods stare in awe.

"Wow, she moves so fast, it's amazing!"

"I didn't know they could jump out of the water like that!"

"Haha, you can't catch me!" Hercules laughed as he jumped through another hoop.

"When I get my jaw on you I'm gonna be munching on raw shark hide!"

"See how she swims through the water, her scales making the water run off her, limiting the water resistance to none, making her faster than almost all the regular boring ocean life." Keto said with a smile. "You're doing great sweetie!"

Helen blinked just as she jumped through the last hoop with Hercules stopping before hitting the bottom of the tank with her tail. "Damn it! You always do this!"

"It's not my fault you won't help Mommy on your own, besides, the campers love you big sis!" He said with a smile.

She saw the crowd clapping and snorted before swimming up a little and used her tail to send some water flying out getting some of them soaked.

"Oh my, it seems she's a bit frisky, any of you boys want to go in there and play with my daughter?" Called Keto with a grin.

"Shut up mom!"

"Is it safe?" Called out one girl who was Clarisse looking bored.

"Of course it is, you could never hurt my little girl, right sweetie?"

"You're embarrassing me! Stop it!"

Clarisse got down from the stands and climbed up before taking her armor off. "Let's see if she can handle me."

"I am going to eat you!" She roared as she glared at Clarisse.

"Ok, but be careful, she can be quite cranky." Remarked Keto as Clarisse jumped into the water.

"Bring it on you overgrown worm!" Clarisse shouted with a grin.

"That's it, I'm having a snack." Growled Helen rising up and glaring at the girl before opening her mouth and roared out.

"Come on, are you all bark and no bite? I'm right here!" Called Clarisse as Helen lunged down before the girl dodged and grabbed onto the side of the serpent's head as she went under. She tried to keep one arm around the mouth as she started to punch the top of her head.

"As you can see, while my beautiful daughter has a powerful and poisonous bite, she can't open her mouth very well, so it doesn't take much to hold her mouth shut." Keto said as the campers stared at them in shock.

Helen swam up and broke the surface while trying to shake Clarisse off her head. 'Get off of me you halfblood slut!' She thought as she tried slamming Clarisse into the side of the tank.

Said girl groaned and held on before climbing near Helen's snout and bit down hard.

'Ow! You bitch!' She thought as she got an idea before diving down to the bottom. 'You'll need to breath eventually!'

Clarisse went wide eyed and felt the air getting thin before letting go and held on before swinging her fist against the side of her snout before losing her grip and wound up right over Helen's face before giving one of her eyes a kick.

"Ow!" She roared as Clarisse swam to the surface and popped her head up to take a deep breath. "I am going to eat you!"

"Well it seems they're getting along splendidly." Keto said with a smile. "You might even say they're getting 'especially close'. If you're too young, don't worry, you'll know what I mean in a few years."

'Mom!' thought Helen with a groan before she picked Clarisse up using her head and dropped her on the platform with a huff. "I'm done dealing with this bitch."

"See, she didn't even eat her, that shows how sweet and nice my daughter is, and if things don't work out for her with that Clarisse girl she's single boys~." Keto called with a smile before looking at the time. "Well, that's everything for today, come by tomorrow for the show where I show you my favorite mollusk child, the kraken!"

The kids slowly got out withClariess staring Helend own under the water one more time and headed off while Hercules swam by his sister.

"See? Stupid demigods, just like I keep saying. Damn bitch even hit my eye, she doesn't hold anything back."

"I'm sure you'll warm up to them, here's a treat for being such a good girl." She said as Hercules threw a dead cow into the tank. "Later you can meet my new husband Percy, I think you two got off on the wrong foot."

"Forget it mom, he's not my dad, and he won't ever be."

"I know, but he could be better, your old father tried to set you on fire to woo a crowd on multiple occasions, remember?"

"Shut up." She huffed looking away. "I'm not gonna call this puny demigod my dad and you can't make me."

"Don't you want to make your mother happy? I want my entire family to get along, if I have my way he'll be immortal soon!" She said as Hercules cheered. "Besides, you can find love too with that nice Ares girl if you spend some time out of your tank."

"I'm not a lesbian Mom, she tried to kill me, and I don't want a halfblood!" She roared with a blush.

"Oh my, so you want a male demigod, right?"

"No!"

"Ah! I get it, you want one for each."

"MOM!"

"Oh relax Helen, I'm kidding, partly." She muttered before smiling. "But do you think you could do me a little favor?"

"And what would that be?" She asked with a frown.

(Later)

"Alright, the lecture should be soon, I just hope Keto hasn't done anything crazy yet." Percy muttered as he kept walking towards the aquarium. He saw others inside and went into a small classroom area and took a seat with his name on it, upfront, and relaxed while waiting. "I wonder what this lecture will be about?' He said to himself curiously.

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Whispered a Hephaestus kid to his friend.

"It's either this or cooking classes with the harpies, and I personally don't like how they keep looking at us hungrily." Hissed an Aphrodite girl.

'They don't need to worry about, the teacher here trying to 'eat' me in a sense.' Percy thought before hearing footsteps outside the door. 'I guess Keto is here.'

"Welcome kids!" She beamed stepping inside. "Who's ready to learn about my children, the great creatures of the sea?" She said with a smile as she looked across the class before seeing Percy and grinning even more.

"Um, wasn't that Poseidon's job?" Asked a Demeter kid.

"NO! HE IS A HACK WHO JUST MAKES STUPID PRETTY FISH WHO WON'T EVER BE SCARY!" She shouted in anger.

All of them reeled back before she took a deep breath and cleared her throat before smiling.

"And my future father-in-law, but not to worry, this lecture will show you how powerful and majestic my offspring are."

"Don't try to compare her to Poseidon, she doesn't like it." Percy whispered to the terrified Demeter girl as Keto turned to a white board.

"O-ok." he nodded while shivering in fear.

"Now then, I shall begin from the very start of how I came to be and how I began creating such wonderful creatures. In the beginning, there was nothing but chaos…"

"Um...isn't that going back a bit too far?" Asked an Apollo kid.

"Yeah, plus you've already told us this before, just get to the stupid monster!" Groaned an Ares kid, making her frown.

"Excuse me, care to repeat that?"

"I said just tell us about the stupid monster so we can leave and do something useful!" He shouted with a frown.

'Oh crap, he stepped on a landmine.' Percy thought nervously as she glared at the camper.

"I dare you to repeat that, my children are getting hungry." She said calmly as she began to approach him.

He opened to mouth before she stood over him and he got hit with the pressure of one pissed off goddess.

"Well, aren't you going to say my babies are stupid monsters, huh?" She said slowly as he felt more pressure on him.

'I need to stop her before this really gets out of hand!' Percy stood up and put a hand on her arm. "Hey Keto, why don't you start with your first child, that'll be an eye opener for everyone, right?"

"Huh? Oh...fine Percy, but only because I don't want you to see my angry side." She said as she kissed his cheek.

He blushed while she walked back up front and he took his seat.

"Well, let's see...I do believe my first child was Echidna, she was my first child with my bastard husband, she was so cute as a baby, I have pictures!" She said with a smile.

'Oh crap.' Thought Percy glancing away nervously. 'I hope that's the only one I've met before meeting her.'

"Let's see, after her I had the cutest little bunch of triplets, the gorgons, why my little Medusa became very famous." She said with a smile.

'Oh crap!' He gulped. 'Well, that's four kids, I've dealt with more than that.'

"I also had another set of triplets that became the grey sister, then I had a beautiful boy dragon named Ladon, then I had the Hesperides, then me and that baster Pontus began to create the most beautiful and powerful sea creatures." She said with a smile.

'Dad, if you can hear, please help keep her in the dark about me running into a few of my step-kids, or at least possible ones.' He thought as she began to describe her numerous kids with a smile. 'I really hope she doesn't try to arrange a family reunion!'

(Later)

"And that is why I'm hoping to find Echidna and help her keep the family tradition going with more kids, anyone interested in meeting her personally?"

'I've already done that...and she tried to kill me.'

"No takers? Really? Come on, she's not that bad, she's really sweet when you get to know her." She said before seeing the time. "Well, it seems like our time is up, I hope to see you all tomorrow."

The kids stood up and headed out while shivering at some of the details on what some of her kids have been known to have done.

"Percy, could you stay behind quick?" She called as he got up. "I'd like to talk to you~."

"Um...ok." He said as he stopped. 'What does she want?'

"I was wondering if you might be interested to see a new swimsuit I got for my lifeguard duties. I need your personal opinion to see if it's just right."

"U-um, ok...sure, no problem." He said with a blush.

"Great, here it is~." She said as she began to take off her wetsuit to show off a black bikini top and bottom with eyes on the top part and a fanged mouth on the bottom part.

He went wide eyed while seeing the top was extra small. "W...W….Wow."

"Yeah, do you like it, I got it just for you~." She said with a smile.

"U-u-umm...w-we should probably go to the beach…" He said as he tried to keep himself from staring with little success.

"Good idea, I'll go on ahead, you get your trunks on while I make sure Hercules doesn't go messing with any of the campers too much."

"O-ok, whatever you say…" He said dumbly as he began to robotically march away towards his cabin to get his trunks.

'Hehe, he is so much fun.' She thought with a smile as she made her way to the beach.

(Later)

Percy headed towards the shore while in his swimming trunks while taking a deep breath. 'Ok, don't stare, or gawk, just act casual and spend time with them like it's a normal day.'

"Daddy! You came, let's play!" Hercules called as he ran to his dad wearing a pair of blue swim trunks with a shark design on them.

"Well I had some time and I figured it would be good for all of us." He smiled.

"Let's go to mommy then, she can't wait to see you and have fun!" He said as he grabbed his father's hand.

He let Hercules lead him over near a makeshift pier with a lifeguard tower on it with Keto sitting on the top while twirling a whistle with one hand. "I got him Mommy!"

"Good job sweetie, bring him up here." She called with a smile.

"Yes Mommy!" He kept pulling on the hand while Percy walked over and had to end up climbing to the top of the tower where Keto scooched over and he had to sit right beside her, making the spot feel a bit tight.

"Thanks honey...hey, why don't you go off and have some fun with the campers, Mommy would like some time alone with daddy~."

"Ok Mommy." He smiled walking away while Percy blushed feeling their legs rub against each other.

"It seems we're all alone right now, it seems there was a shark sighting so everyone has to stay out of the water for a few hours~." She whispered while holding his arm close to her chest.

"R-Really?" He asked with a blush as he felt her soft breasts press against him. "W-Would Hercules have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, I told him Mommy wanted to give him a little sibling and she needed some alone time with daddy to do it~."

'Crap!' He thought before jumping off the tower. "Hey! Why don't we go in and cool down? That helps unwind the muscles after a hard days work."

"Oh alright, if you say so." She said before jumping off. "Now then, where were we~?"

"Last one in's a rotten egg." He spoke running over to the end of the pier before jumping in while doing a cannonball.

"Wait for me!" She called as she ran after him before diving in after him with a grin. 'I'm coming husband!'

He swam around under it while thankful, but the water only cooled him down so much before he swam to the surface and saw Keto didn't come up yet. "Wait...where'd she go?"

Unknown to him she was behind him in the water and grinned as she stared at him. 'Time for some fun~.' She snapped her fingers while Helen swam near the bottom and moved up near her.

"Mom, can't you just leave me out of this?"

"No, I'm sure with your toxins it'll help get your new step-dad in the right mood." She said with a grin. "Also, try to see if you can pull off his trunks quik, ok sweetie?"

"Ugh, fine, but I don't want to be in any more of your shows after this." She moved her head up carefully before grabbing the edge of the trunks and tugged them down making Percy jump and cover his groin. "Don't blame me though if I bite off one of his legs."

"Please don't, I'll find a nice boy for you after this if you don't!" Keto called as Helen lightly bit his left leg, just deep enough that her poison would enter his bloodstream.

"OW!" Percy jumped and swam away before diving under the water and saw Helen turn and swim away and Keto waving. "What the-Keto?! What's going on?"

"Oh, it just seems like one of my daughters was annoyed about being put in the shot and decided to mess with you for revenge." She said with a grin as she began to swim towards him. "Are you alright? Did she bite you too hard?"

"Well, she drew blood but it doesn't look that bad...though I think I'm starting to feel weird…." He said as Keto grinned.

'Good, the poison should start working soon.' She thought as she began to wrap her arms around him. "Oh dear, Percy I think my daughter may have poisoned you on accident."

"Don't worry, the water should take care of the wound." He replied before feeling his body tingle and start getting warm. 'Shit! But the poison's already inside.'

"Well, that's good, but it's the poison I'm concerned about, while I know hers isn't lethal there are stories that it makes men...horny." She said with a smile as his eyes widened.

"Crap." He spoke before they broke the water's surface and he looked down at her cleavage while feeling his dick get hard making his face turn bright red.

"I do believe there's only one way to fix this Percy~." She said as she began to reach her hand down towards his crotch. When she grabbed the dick he jumped and she swore she felt it grow another inch. 'Oh my, it seems the poison is working fast, I'll have to thank Helen later.'

"W-We can't do this here, w-what if someone sees us, or if Hercules come back!" Percy said as she began to stroke his dick.

"Relax, I had some of my other kids make sure no one came to the water, but if you prefer, we could take care of this at the bottom of the lake." She said as she began to pull him down towards the bottom. "It's been four weeks Percy, I need some love from my future husband~."

"Oh man, this is like our first time in the tank." He muttered while seeing the only thing around were small fish who stared before swimming away.

"Yes, a bit romantic, it's just like our first time." She purred happily as she kept rubbing his dick. "Are you ready Percy~?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said no." He replied before seeing her move down near it and groaned feeling her tongue move against the bottom of it. 'This feels really good.' He thought as she hummed with a smile.

'I've been waiting for this for awhile, I wonder if I can get him to promise to marry me, he did promise never to leave me before.' she thought as she began to put her lips around the dick. She heard him groan before she lightly licked across the tip before sliding her head back and forth.

'Oh gods, this feels incredible!' He thought as he felt even warmer as she kept sucking. He felt his body burning up and held her head while getting all kinds of ideas in his head about what he would do the goddess if they weren't gonna be bothered. 'Oh man, this poison must be pretty powerful, I...I want her so bad, I NEED her!' He thought as he put his hands on her head and began to pull in back and forth on his dick.

Keto went wide eyed at the sudden move, but didn't pull away and just licked around the dick faster while humming and feeling her groin get warm. 'I can't wait to get him inside me, it's been far too long, and it seems Percy is just as excited as well.'

"Come on, suck it!" He groaned as he kept moving her head. "Come on, make me cum, take my sperm!"

'Wow, I'm going to throw one of those Apollo boys or maybe Clarisse to Helen for doing this!' She thought as she began to suck even harder. 'It's salty and so warm, I just hope the toxin doesn't affect with his sperm count.' She thought with a smile as she reached out and began to fondle his balls. 'I am going to make every drop of sperm in you mine Percy~.'

"Fuck! You like sucking on my dick? Then take it you slut!" He grunted feeling his rational side getting clouded over. "I am going to fill every hole of your body with my cum, then I'm going to do it again!" He roared as he started to use the water to move her head back and forth faster.

'Oh gods! He's really getting wild! And I love it!' She thought happily as she kept sucking when suddenly his dick started to twitch. 'Yes, he's going to give me his cum!'

"I'm cumming!" He groaned as he shot a large load into her mouth, making her moan as she greedily gulped down the cum. "Don't miss a drop or I'll tear your asshole wide open with this."

'Is that a threat or a promise?' She thought with a grin as she let a little escape her mouth on purpose.

Percy saw this and pulled his dick out before pinning her down and grabbed the bottom of her swimsuit before tugging it off and saw her folds looking moist, even though they WERE underwater. "You got turned on just from sucking my dick, well then your ass shouldn't have a problem taking me without any lube." He said as he flipped her onto her stomach. "I'm going to make you my bitch!"

"Oh please, do it Percy, ravage me~!" She said with a smile.

He moved over and pinned her down while she felt his dick rubbing and pressing against her ass while his hands moved under and grabbed at her breasts. "Bark for me Keto, bark for your master!" He groaned as he began to push his dick into her ass.

"Arf! Arf!" She let out feeling him squeeze her breasts while she gritted her teeth feeling the tip spreading her hole open with the shaft slowly following. 'God this is hot, Pontus never did anything like this before!' She thought as she began to moan in pleasure between barks.

"Louder, bark louder for me!" He groaned before getting an idea. He began to make the water swirl around in a ball before moving it towards her wet pussy. "If you want my dick so much, then you shouldn't feel embarrassed sounding like a real dog!"

"A-Arf, Arf, arf!" She moaned as she felt the orb pressing into her pussy as he kept pushing into her ass. 'Oh gods, this is amazing!'

Percy groaned since he never once put his dick in her ass, and by gods it was TIGHT! "Damn, it's like it's wrapping around my cock, how are you so tight?" He groaned as he squeezed her breasts again.

"I never took it in there before!"

"Your old husband was a fool! It's so tight back here!" He groaned as he kept pushing in before pulling back and thrusting in, making her body shake in pleasure. "Now keep barking!"

"Yes Percy! Arf, arf, arf!" She moaned happily as he kept thrusting. "Arf, arf, aft!"

Percy squeezed the soft mounds while moving his hips and the friction was mind boggling while two of Keto's shark children with octopus legs circled near the shore while picking up the scent of breeding going on while Hercules kept playing in the sand.

"Hey, you smell that, it smells like breeding, breeding creatures are easy prey!" Said one with a grin.

"Yeah, but that's probably mom and that Percy kid, I'm with Helen on saying he ain't our dad, I mean he's not even immortal and can't do anything other than what Poseidon can do."

"But mom said it's her choice, besides at least with him we got immunity at this camp."

"True, plus this place is linked to the ocean, with the old aquarium we were stuck in tanks and sedated...though I gotta say he is a bit nicer than dad."

"The only downside is those Hermes kids teasing me, last week one was trying to redo a scene from 'Jaws' whatever that is and tossed some raw meat in here with a hook on it. That really pissed me off when they took it away, I wasn't even done!"

"Agreed, and those Athena and Aphrodite kids keep looking at me and blushing while muttering something about 'tentacle hentai' or something, what is that?"

"If I don't know why some kids are talking about my jaw, how would I know?"

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Barked Keto as Percy's dick went in easier and easier, meaning faster and faster.

"Keep it up, keep barking my bitch!" He groaned as he pinched her nipples as started to feel his dick start to twitch. "You're about to get my cum!"

'Oh yes! I wanna get flooded!' She thought as she kept barking right as he shot his load into her, making her moan in pleasure as he let go of one of her breasts and smacked her ass.

"Take it all in your snug asshole!" He groaned as he shot load after load into her ass. "Take it all in, you are my bitch!"

"Y-yes!" She moaned happily as he began to pull his dick out. She shivered feeling the sperm inside warm her up while suddenly feeling herself rolled on her back and pressed against the ground while seeing his dick looked more swollen than before. 'Oh my, is that because of the poison? I wonder if it's permanent?' She thought as Percy panted.

"I am going to fuck you...I am going to destroy your pussy!" He spoke with a lustful glared while he kneaded her tits harder and gave the nipples a twist.

"Y-Yes, do it, do it Percy, fuck me!" She moaned in pleasure as he began to push his dick into her. "Give me another child!"

"I'll do what I want!" He grunted burying his dick in as she cried out. "You wanna crave it so much? Then you're gonna have to beg loud and clear if you're gonna get another kid from me."

"Please, oh gods, please Percy, fuck me, please, cum inside me, give me more babies!" She cried with a blush.

"Not good enough." He growled pulling back and slamming back in making her moan as he slowly did it again and again. "Louder."

"Percy!"

"Louder!"

"PERCY!" She moaned with a blush. "I want you inside me, please! Give me another baby!"

"I'm gonna loosen your pussy up to where it'll take a whale's dick just to satisfy you!" He grunted while leaning down and started licking one nipple before latching on and sucked hard on it.

"O-Oh yes! Please, do it, fuck me Percy, do it!" She moaned as he kept pushing his dick in as he sucked her nipple. 'I'm glad I finished nursing Hercules.' She felt the dick push in deeper and breach her cervix making her arch her back and scream with wide eyes. "OH GODS YES!"

"You are mine! You are my bitch now and forever!" He roared as he pulled back before thrusting into her. "I'm gonna make you change your title to the slutty mother of sea monsters!"

"Yes! Yes, I don't care, I just want it, I want it all, make me yours, marry me!" She moaned in pleasure as he pulled back before slamming into her.

"I'm gonna cum!" He groaned as his dick began to twitch.

"Then do it!" She moaned before he shot his load into her. "Oh YEEESSSSS!"

Percy groaned and stayed inside before pushing the tip so far in it actually pushed against the entrance to her womb before making it open with the sperm gushing directly into it.

She moaned in pleasure as she felt her womb fill with his sperm as he shot load after load into her. "T-Thank you!" She moaned in pleasure.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not done." He growled with her feeling the dick stay hard inside. "We're going to be here awhile Keto, understood?"

"Yes Percy!" She moaned with a smile. 'This was a great idea!'

(Later)

"Ugh...this aches more than my first time here." Groaned Percy in bed with some ice over his groin.

"I know...I don't think I can move for awhile…" Keto moaned with a large grin on her face as she laid next to him.

"I didn't think your 'little' girl could do that." He hissed while panting. "I can't even remember half of what happened, but the things I do….wow, I sounded like some huge porn star."

"Oh yes...I was your little bitch for awhile, arf arf." She giggled. "I am quite happy how this went...Hercules is going to love his new sibling."

"I just don't get why she suddenly went and bit me, and...take my shorts off too." He replied before paling. "Wait...please tell me she doesn't wanna join in."

"I doubt it...I left her someone to keep her occupied as a reward for what happened." She said with a smile.

In the lake Helen was amusing herself by making waves to knock Clarisse around who had come here due to a 'water training exercise'.

"So...what time should we have the ceremony~?" Asked Keto with a smile as she looked at Percy.

"Keto, did you plan on having her bite me? Just so we could fuck that much?" He asked with suspicion.

"What? Are you suggesting that I had one of my daughters who's poison makes men incredibly horny and increases their dick size pull your shorts off then bite you when were both in the water when no one was around?" She said as she tried to look innocent.

"Yes."

"Um…..no?"

"You did, didn't you!" He said accusingly. "Keto!"

"I'm sorry, but you liked it, right?"

"Keto don't change the subject, even if it did feel good." He muttered. "Look, I can get you and Hercules being eager for a wedding, but there's more to it than just sleeping together. For instance, do you even know who my mom is?"

"Um….Sandra? I had Hercules ask people for information." She said sheepishly. "And it's not my fault, you won't stay with us in our home so I can't have long conversations with you!"

"Uh….ok, you got me there." He admitted embarrassingly. "Look, I'm just use to staying here that I don't mean to put you in that situation. Believe me, I do wanna try and get to know you more for Hercules sake and because this place is your new home, but I was use to my usual schedule of things to do here that I kinda took it for granted. How about this, three days a week we sleep here, the other three I sleep in the aquarium, and we rotate on sunday?"

"Sounds perfect to me, thank you Percy...and how about we go meet your mother, Sandra?"

"Sally." He corrected. "And it would make things easier, last thing I want is getting her mad when she hears I've got a son, but from now on, we have to be honest with each other, so no trying to sneak some toxin in me just to get me horny. I think that swimsuit of yours is inviting enough."

"Alright...though maybe we could use the toxin some other time, that was pretty intense and amazing." She said with a grin. "You were a beast."

"And...since we're on the topic of being honest...I have to tell you something."

"Really? What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, remember what you said about your other kids? Echidna and the Gorgons? Well…"

(Ten seconds later)

"WHAT?!" She cried in horror as she sat up.

"I didn't know! I was still a newbie and trying to stay alive at the time and didn't think about what would have happened years later!" He cried nervously. "And I never hunted them, they always tried to kill me first! I'm sorry, and I never even hurt Echidna, she just threw me from the saint Louis arch." He said as he held up his hands. "I'm sorry!"

She glared at him while he could feel the power coming off her and got a cold chill. "Those were my babies!"

"B-B-But look on the bright side! They'll come back eventually in due time."

"But I miss my babies!" She said angrily.

"I-I...I'll get you new babies!" He said desperately. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you're gonna be!" She moved on his lap making him groan from the ice getting pushed harder on his junk. "When you heal up, I'm gonna make sure you give me so babies it'll make a school of those itty bitty fishes seem like nothing!"

"Uh, d-do you mean minnows?" He winced.

"Yeah, those things! You are going to give me as many babies as I want, no complaints! And when my old babies come back you and them are going to apologize to each other, understood?!"

He nodded quickly while trying to stay still due to their position. "Crystal clear."

"Good, and once we know each other you are proposing, they will have a daddy who is married to their mother, understood?" She said as she looked him in the eye.

He nodded while she smiled and laid her head on his chest. 'Oh gods, I think she could give Hera a run for her money.'

"Good Percy, now let's rest, we're going to have to go to the doctor tomorrow to see how many babies you gave me this time."

"Uh, just curious, but...what happened to Hercules?"

"I don't know...maybe one of the cabins took him in when they saw him on his own?" She said with a shrug as we cut to said kid.

He was currently getting some attention from some Aphrodite girls while they watched Clarisse riding on Helen's neck and trying to beat the serpent.

"You got her sis!" He laughed happily as he clapped his hands.

"Aw, you're just so cute!" Giggled one of the girls.

"Hey, is your dad really Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, he's really nice, he gives me fish and piggy backs ride!" He said with a smile.

"Wow, you're gonna grow up and be super handsome." Gushed one girl while Helen roared and got Clarisse off her before diving into the water dragging her with.

"I wanna be big and strong like daddy!" He laughed happily as Clarisse tried to hit the sea serpent on the nose.

"Is your daddy single or is he with your mother?"

"With Mommy of course, they're gonna get married."

"Aw, I was hoping he was free." Said one with a frown.

"I can set you up with my brothers! There they are!" He said as he pointed at the octopus sharks.

The girls looked at the two that kept swimming with some of them grimacing and others looking red at what they were discussing earlier.

"But my sis is probably spoken for with that girl in the water."

"I'm going to kill you!" Shouted Clarisse as Helen threw her into the air.

'Heh, this demigod is pretty good.' she thought trying to catch the girl but one of her teeth wound up scratching Clarisse's leg when she fell back into the water.

"Ow! What the hell was that...and why do I feel weird?" She shouted as she looked at Helen in annoyance.

'Oh boy, here I go again.'


	121. Jen and Ben

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Jen and Ben

Series: Ben 10

xxxxxxxxxxx

-In an unknown location-

In the middle of the desert, we find a small building that was eroded on the outside but not so much inside the building. Inside it had advanced walls and machines with numerous humans moving around at the consoles.

Each one was looking at each other while making sure that a few of the screens were up and running. But as the old saying goes, not everything goes according to plan.

One looked at a canister in the center with pipes going into it and slid across the screen on a console while speaking an unknown language to another one.

"Abitguishit."

"Abdiag shittsiki." One said while looking at the canister, which was covered in green ooze inside its unknown metal exterior. "Shiko juaksi kasha."

One nodded before a large explosion blew one of the walls down and made them turn before two pink orbs flew in and knocked them down.

"Akuashikstake!" One said while turning around and pointed at the wall. "Ssssss!"

"You know I never know what you guys say in your native tongue, but I'll just assume it's not good."

"Asksshika!" The person hissed while many of them ran at the wall. He took his face off to reveal a DNAlien before it hocked some goo at the intruders before a pink shield blocked it.

"Still disgusting." Said one voice before a green flash appeared.

"Echo Echo!" called out one of them as the alien duplicated and spread out before shrieking out at the aliens who took their own masks off.

"Ashamiakobuntenal!" One hissed before spitting goop at the alien.

Said alien rolled away while one teen ran over while looking gray and punched the alien down.

"Askaika!"

"Taste metal you creep!"

"Really Kevin, just creep?" One said while firing out pink orbs at the DNAliens.

"It was all I had, so sue me."

"Askaiki!" One hissed before getting sent flying at one of the consoles and caused it to short circuit.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

" _Askaikiahoverp. Askaoblok kashaki azasabifa._ " An automated voice said from the loudspeakers.

"Kevin, what did it say?" asked one Echo Echo.

"Just that we accidentally caused a evacuation." He said as the DNAliens ran for cover.

"Works for me." spoke the last person as they had the area all to themselves.

The only problem was that a timer started to count down on the screen as the canister began to turn a bright pink color.

"Then again, maybe not so much."

" _Zika, ako, noka, zuba, sasa, moko…_ " it counted down while the canister began to shake and spasm.

Echo Echo came together and reformed into Ben. "Kevin, any idea what that is?"

"No clue, but judging on the canister it's some kind of container." He said looking at it.

"Should we take it with or leave it?" asked Gwen. "Time's limited right now."

" _Aole, dokp, mazipa, zzup, sexyi, mokoi, zeroako...akakipuzakitak etkatever._ "

"What did it just say?" Ben asked.

"That….Project Omega is activated." Kevin translated.

"Damn it." muttered Ben before they saw the canister start to slide open with the goo draining out onto the floor.

The goo covered the floor while steam started to exit the canister and started the sprinkler system.

Boop Boop Boop.

"Kevin, Gwen, get ready for whatever's inside."

As they got ready for a fight, the steam started to dissipate. Only for them to see a woman with small hips, long brown hair with a hint of red strands, a C cup bust, and very pale skin inside the canister with bandages covering her body.

All of them blinked while stunned as Kevin and Gwen looked from her to Ben who dropped his mouth.

"Holy…

"Shit."

The woman breathed a little while looking like she's been asleep for a long while. She groaned and began to slowly open her eyes while Ben closed his mouth.

"She...she looks just like...me?"

The woman looked at him with green eyes while blinking. "Highbreed procedure number sixty nine, destruction of Benjamin Tennyson under Omega initiative."

"Uh, Ben?" whispered Kevin. "Friend of yours?"

"No!" He snapped. "She's no friend of mine Kevin!"

The woman got out of the canister and stepped towards them. "For the council."

"Uh, hey there." spoke Gwen trying to be calm. "What's your name?"

"Omega Benita." She said without turning her head. "Number sixty nine of two trillion stem cell weapons under the Highbreed council scientific division."

"Wow, she sounds like a keeper." muttered Kevin.

"Kevin." Ben frowned.

"What's your purpose?" Gwen asked the woman.

"End the threat Benjamin Tennyson at any cost or method." She said coldly. She looked at Ben before seeing the Omnitrix and let out a sound like the DNAliens. "Target spotted, prepare to perish."

"Oh shit." He said before seeing her rush at him. He held his arms up before she tackled him and saw her hands reach towards his throat before grabbing her wrists. "H-Hold up!"

She growled at that. "Activating DNA selection number one, Big Chill." She said while a flash of yellow illuminated the room.

All of them closed their eyes before seeing the girl gain blue skin, green eyes, retain her hair, and looked like Big Chill, only with a curved physique who was starting to blow cold air directly over Ben's face.

"A little help guys!"

Kevin nodded before throwing a console at her.

CRASH!

Only for it to pass through her. "Destroy target."

Gwen made her mana stretch out and cover the girl's mouth, making her stop before grabbing at it while Ben quickly scrambled out from under her. "Ben change into something now!"

He nodded before hitting the Omnitrix and turned into Goop. "Uh oh, not a good choice when it comes to the cold."

Omega Benita frowned before muttering something as another flash of yellow illuminated the area as she became covered in hard stones, with long crystals on her back and on her head. She then sent a blast of multi colored light at Gwen as the mana dispersed. "DNA selection number three, Chromastone."

Gwen formed a barrier while Kevin ran over and slugged the alien across the cheek.

She staggered a little before taking flight and grabbed Kevin by the head as she grinded his face against the wall. "End all obstacles."

"Ah! Ouch ouch ouch!"

Goop moved towards her before grabbing her leg. "Let go of him!"

"End target." She said before blasting the goo. "End target for the council."

"Ha, wrong move." he remarked regenerating before jumping up and covered her head.

She dropped Kevin before gasping out. "DNA selection number nine, Goop."

FLASH!

Goop blinked and fell down while seeing a curved pink version of the species with slimmer limbs. "Ok, now I know you're just a copycat."

She frowned before saying. "DNA selection number four, Swampfire."

FLASH!

Goop blinked as he saw a very slimmer version of Swampfire with a more light green and purple color, and a more pointed version offers legs that looked almost like vines.

"End." She said before blasting Goop with pink fireballs.

"Woah!" he quickly slithered away while Gwen hit the alien with a blast of mana.

She landed on Kevin before getting up and sent some seeds at them which turned into vines. "Destroy Benjamin Tennyson!"

Kevin tried cutting them while Goop moved away and became Ben again.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to stop a clone of me?!"

Gwen tried to move, but the vines were too tight.

"Destroy Benjamin Tennyson!"

He gulped before seeing her walk towards him with a fireball. "Um wait, program change mark….sixty eight?" 'Why did I just say that gibberish?'

'This isn't going to end well.' Kevin thought before Omega Benita stopped in her tracks.

"What is the program change?" She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Um….to….NOT kill me?"

She blinked while the fireball displayed and she changed back. "Program changed, waiting for further orders."

"You have gotta be kidding me." muttered Kevin. "That actually worked?"

"Um….protect Benjamin Tennyson and friends?"

Her eyes glowed before saying. "Program changed, waiting for further orders."

The vines went back down as the two fell to the ground.

"I can't believe she listened." whispered Gwen.

"Me neither." Kevin said. "Maybe Ben could tell her to strip?"

"Kevin!"

"Just saying." He said while Gwen walked over to Omega Benita.

"Wait Ben, let me try and scan her memory. Maybe we can find out just what she was doing in there and see if she knows any valuable info."

"Just don't make her attack us again." Ben warned.

"Just tell her to stay calm and relax."

"Um stay relaxed and calm for a few minutes."

Her eyes glowed at that. "Program changed, waiting for further orders."

Gwen put her hands on the girl's cheeks before her eyes glowed pink.

(In mind)

Gwen blinked as she appeared in a pink void with various clips flying around her. Each one looked like it was connected to an old video recorder in both quality and style. "Alright, let's see what I can find in here."

She floated towards one while seeing herself as a kid while in her Sumo Slammers outfit and throwing her paper shuriken at some enemies. "Woah, now that takes me back." she turned and saw another one of Kevin going nuts when he absorbed Four Arms' power. "That too."

She looked around while seeing the same time frame, including the time she taught Ben to dance. When she looked at one of them, she saw Ben as Four Arms punching a wall while calling out her name. "She has memories of Ben, but where are the ones involving the Highbreed?"

As she turned a corner, she noticed a high tech door with a password protected keypad on the side. "Bingo." She then moved closer to it and looked at the door.

" _Password._ "

"Um, Project Omega?"

Click.

" _Proceed._ "

"Wow, that was easy." she muttered before floating inside.

And it was an empty void with nothing inside but a film reel projector in the center of the area.

"That's really low grade technology compared to the door." she muttered before reaching out and flipped the switch on the side.

It flickered to life as the film showed a table with some kind of green liquid in a petri dish as some DNAliens injected it with some blood.

" _Akakauiaksi fulaopkioatki nakaujadaski._ " One alien said in its native tongue.

The other nodded while the scene flickered to a beaker with the green liquid in it, but with what looked like a small fetus inside.

One of the aliens moved a syringe into the beaker before injecting it with a blue liquid. " _Akabuiaku mouyti._ "

'Just what did that put into her?' She thought before seeing a very small child in a canister getting injected with several needles near her arms and legs as tubes covered her spine and sides. 'My god, I can't imagine how that must have felt.'

" _Is Project Omega ready for testing?_ " Asked a Highbreed to a DNAlien.

" _Akahukapko nagakukia._ "

" _Good, have her ready for testing by the end of the night. And make sure her programming is stable, we can't have a vermin monstrosity turning on the noble Highbreed race._ "

Gwen frowned and crossed her arms.

" _Using that human's DNA will create the perfect weapon before the war is stopped, and with making her a female she will be easier to obey us. Has all the DNA needed for her transformation completed yet?_ "

" _Ajuakui kakaukuikaiku._ "

" _No. We won't let her out until the arch way is complete. In the meantime, DON'T let Project Omega's information slip._ "

" _Akaukiad?_ "

" _Omega Benita? Fine call her that, it's not like she'll use it in battle._ "

Gwen glared before flipping it off. "You bastards might have made her to be a weapon, but not on our watch." She glowed a bright pink before using the energy to cover the entire area.

(Outside)

Omega Benita's eyes turned pink while flashing a bright yellow. "Error….error….error…"

"Uh, is that suppose to happen?" asked Kevin.

"I thought you knew!"

"I do tech, not genetics."

"Error...error...error…." She said before falling to the ground and was knocked out cold.

"Crap!"

Gwen groaned while waking up. "Ugh...that smarts."

"Well? What did you find?" asked Ben.

"She was experimented on by the Highbreed and had your memories, but nothing else." She groaned. "Ow, my head."

"Well why'd they make her a...her?" asked Kevin.

"To control her better." She groaned. "After all she's their final solution to Ben and the Omnitrix."

Omega Benita groaned while opening her eyes. "Ow...so much pain."

"So all that changing must have been because they couldn't copy the Omnitrix, right?"

"Yes, so they injected her with DNA of all the aliens you have except for you know who."

He groaned. "Alien X right?"

"Bingo."

"Well what do we do with an unstable girl version of Ben?" asked Kevin.

"She has memories now." Gwen said. "And emotions now."

"Are they stable?"

"...no idea." She admitted while Omega Benita slowly got up and looked at Ben.

"Benny! Hey it's me Omega Benita!" She said with a smile. "Did I oversleep after we hugged earlier?"

"Um….a little bit?" he replied confused.

She smiled before hugging him tightly. "Oh Benny! I like you so much!"

"Gah!" he groaned from the grip while Gwen and Kevin were floored.

She nuzzled his cheek while smiling really wide. "I love you Benny, my best friend in the universe!"

Kevin looked at Gwen. "Um Gwen, I think you made things ten times worse."

"Well I was going with my best try, I didn't think this would happen." she replied awkwardly. "On the plus side, she seems a lot more happier."

"GAH!"

"I love you." Omega Benita said with a giggle. "Let's never get separated or date other people~"

"Can't...breath…"

She let go of him before smiling. "So wanna go to Mr Smoothies? I'm thirsty."

"Um, you won't hug me again right?"

She pouted. "You don't like the hugs Benny?"

"Well, it's...uh…"

"Yeah Benny, don't you like them?" teased Kevin with a chuckle.

"Um well…" he said while Omega Benita pouted even cutely at him.

"Pwease?" She asked cutely.

He sighed and looked away. "Well...I didn't NOT like it."

She pouted. "Then can't we go out?"

"I guess we could."

Omega Benita smiled happily while giving him a hug. "Oh Benny! I love you SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much!"

"GAH!" 'My spine!'

(Later)

"Gwen? I don't think I can keep it together." whispered Kevin while he and Gwen sat across from the two with the girl hugging Ben's arm while sipping a smoothie. "I'm close to busting a rib."

"Don't, just let her have this moment before we report her to the plumbers. It's her only happy memory she'll ever make naturally."

"But this is a goldmine of jokes. It's like I'm getting tickled inside and close to laughing my head off."

Gwen frowned. "No, just no."

"Benny, I love this flavor!" Omega Benita said with a grin.

"Thanks." he remarked with a blush while using his eyes to say 'Help me out here'.

She giggled at that. "Oh Benny, you're so cute. I still can't believe we're finally dating after all these years."

'Help me!'

Kevin gave him a thumbs up.

"Uh, hey!" spoke up Gwen. "I know this might be sudden, but, how should we address you as?"

"Huh?" She said confusion. "But I'm always called Omega Benita."

"And we know, we do." spoke Gwen playing along. "But maybe Ben here might like a more...similar name to his, that way you two are more closer, you know?"

"...ok." She smiled. "Then call me Benita Tennyson, future wife of Benny."

"Or what about Jen?" remarked Kevin snickering while Ben glared.

"Oooh! That's even better! From now on, I'm Jen Tennyson!"

'Kevin!' Ben thought in rage before getting hugging tightly.

"Benny! Give Jen a big old HUG!"

CRACK!

"OWWWWW!"

"Oops, sorry!" She said while letting go and kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean it Benny! Please forgive me!"

"Ow….ow….ow…"

Kevin chuckled a little. "Say Gwen, I think you made a very happy fangirl happy."

"Oh be quiet Kevin before I turn you into another version of Jen."

That got him to shut up before Jen picked up Ben by the wrist and dialed through the watch before pushing down on it and caused Ben to transform into Goop with the pain disappearing.

"Better?" She asked before patting the saucer with her hand. "Is my future husband ok now?"

"Uh….yeah." he replied while inwardly gulping. "Uh, hey! Why don't we go out and have you meet my grandpa?"

"Oooh! And I'll show him the picture of you kissing me! Great idea Benny!"

"Oh god! I can't take it ahahahahaha!" Kevin burst out laughing while holding his sides. "W-W-When did that happen Ben? I bet we'd all love to see it ahahaha!"

Jen looked at him before walking over to him and started squeezing his ear. " **Shut. Your. Motherfucking. Mouth. Bitch!** "

"Ow!"

"Easy there Jen." spoke Gwen.

She glared at Kevin before letting go and slapped his cheek. "Never laugh at me or my Benny again or I'll make sure you come to our wedding as an urn!"

"Ow!"

Goop gulped as Jen turned to him and smiled.

"So let's go meet your grandpa Benny dear~" She said while giggling a little.

"Uh, sure."

(Later)

"And that's how we ended our date." Jen giggled happily.

Max looked between her and Ben with said boy glancing away.

"So do you approve?" She asked innocently.

"Uh...Ben?"

"Yes grandpa?" He asked.

"Can I have a word with you?"

He nodded while they walked out of the room as Jen was looking really confused.

'Are they considering or are they going to discuss a wedding planner for the wedding?'

"Ben, maybe you should have the plumber scientists here do a scan of her to see just what they can find, and maybe see if they can find a strong reason why she's so...bubbly towards you."

"Just don't use any needles, from what Gwen saw in her mind that might end badly if you show her anything with a long point or can inject things into the bloodstream." Ben warned.

"Not to worry, we'll be careful and make sure she's knocked out before doing any intensive scans."

"I was more worried that she might hurt you guys." He said while Jen looked a little bored and started putting a pencil on her nose and balanced it. "I mean she's as strong as a bear!"

"Relax, we can handle it."

"Benny!" Jen groaned. "Are you done talking about the wedding? I'm so bored!"

"Wait, wedding?" spoke Max with confusion. "Ben?"

"S-She doesn't mean it!" he blushed.

"But I am!" She groaned. "I'm the future Jen Tennyson and wife of Benny! So is it a normal wedding or a shotgun marriage? Ooooh! That might be fun if we fired shotguns into the air when we kiss!"

"I'll get to work right away." whispered Max to Ben.

"Just please don't make it worse." He whispered back.

(Later)

Ben sighed while feeling like something terribles going to happen and any point in time.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Kevin with a smirk.

"Shut up Kevin! There isn't going to be a wedding!" He blushed.

"You sure? Cause your new girlfriend says otherwise."

"She said I could be the bridesmaid." sighed Gwen.

"She's just delusional!" He blushed red. "And why would I date myself?!"

"Because you're desperate." Kevin smirked.

"Says the guy who spends more time on his car then my cousin."

"Yeah, Ben's right about that." Gwen frowned. "Plus you did say we were going to a fancy restaurant last week and you didn't show up."

"Uh...well...I can explain."

"Try me."

"Um….I um….kinda lost my reservation." He looked away. "And my suit, along with….a few things."

She frowned while they heard a loud explosion go off in the distance.

"What was that?!"

"Please do let it be a random alien with a vendetta against me." Ben prayed.

"BENNY!"

He paled as Jen ran towards him in the form of a voluptuous Jetray with much longer wings and horns.

CRASH!

She tackled hugged him before changing back. "I missed you!"

"Gah!"

She nuzzled his cheek while somehow purring like a cat. "Why did you leave your future wife alone? It was so cold and full of weird old men!"

"I-It was just...a doctor's check up." he groaned while trying to keep breathing.

"But they were...so old!" She pouted. "And smelled like old people!"

Kevin snickered under his breath.

Jen pouted again. "I want a kiss."

"W-What?!"

"Kiss." She said cutely. "Pwease?"

He went wide eyed while seeing her lean in closer to his face.

She smiled before giving a kiss on the lips that lasted an entire minute. "Mmm~"

"Ok, this is going in the scrapbook." remarked Gwen before taking a pic with her phone.

Ben blushed crimson before Jen moved back while making a loud popping sound.

"Mmmm, oh Benny's lips are so tasty." She said while her eyes glowed pink a little. 'YES! I KISSED MY BENNY!'

'Oh man, I hope she doesn't go even more nuts about this!'

"Benny, want me to give you a hug?"

"Um n-"

CRUNCH!

"OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She cried out while hugging him VERY tightly.

"AH MY SPINE!" He cried out in pain.

She kept on hugging him while giggling like a schoolgirl. 'I wonder what alien I should use on our honeymoon!'

'I can't...feel my spine…' Ben thought while blacking out.

Kevin looked at Gwen before whispering. "Can you not act like that if we ever get funky in the bed?"

"Believe me, the day you see me acting like that is the day you understand the french word je t'aime."

"Um isn't that the phrase…" he blushed red. "You love me madly?"

"Close, but you still need to brush up on your french." she smiled patting his cheek.

He blinked while making a mental note to brush up on his french. 'Damn, who knew that crazy french class would help right now.'


	122. Alternate Iris and Ash

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Alternate Iris and Ash

Series: Pokemon

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Unova-

In a town just outside Nimbasa city, we find our heroes taking a break from traveling to enjoy the cultural aspects of the local market place, with its rare stones and highly woven Pansage fur sweaters.

"These gems are simply divine." smiled Cilan holding a green one.

"It's just a Leaf Stone." Iris deadpanned.

Ash looked at some while Pikachu avoided the Thunder Stones for obvious reasons. "But some of these look like real gems, and the prices are proof too."

She rolled her eyes. "They're just fakes."

BONK!

"Ow!"

"They're not fakes." Yelled and old woman with a broom. "All of these are one hundred percent real!"

Iris held her head with a frown. "If they're actually real, why sell them here and not in some jewelry store?"

"It's my family business!"

BONK!

"Ow! Quit hitting me!"

"Then stop calling my stones fake you brat!"

"I just said it one time you old bat!"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"You rude little brat! Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?!"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Git or I'll bonk you again!"

"Easy there." spoke Ash moving over in between them. "My friend here didn't mean to be rude or anything."

Iris stuck her tongue out.

"Well get her away from my shop, her rudeness is scaring away my customers." The old woman frowned.

The three looked around and saw customers at other stalls, but not this one.

"Pika pi?"

"It's a slow day." she frowned. "Not git on out of here or I'll call the Officer Jenny!"

All of them ran off at that, but not before Iris got hit on the head again.

"Ow!"

"And stay out you brat!"

She held her head and frowned while sticking her tongue out again as they rounded a corner. "Rude old lady."

"She's not completely wrong." Cilan said. "You did call her rude and said her wears were fake."

"I'm just saying what is true." she huffed.

"Maybe you were jumping ahead." sweatdropped Ash.

"No I wasn't." She frowned. "And what would a kid like you know about jumping ahead? After all, you're just a little kid."

"A kid who's more experienced than you." he muttered.

"What did you say?!" She snapped. "I'm way more experience that a kid who thought I was a pokemon!"

"That was a mistake!" he snapped. "And I've at least been to more than one region! How many regions have you been to besides Unova?"

"...two?"

"Face it." Ash frowned while his anger started to seep out of his body. "You're the fucking kid!"

"Oh that's it! Let's have a battle right here and now to prove that!"

"Calm down." Cilan said while trying to mediate the situation. "Fighting won't help."

Both glared at each other before an old man walked up to them and bonked their heads.

"No fighting outside my shop." He said while pointing to a sign titled _Mirror Vania_.

"Ow!"

"That hurt you old man!"

BONK!

"Ow!"

"What a rude little girl." He frowned. "And here I thought I got some well mannered customers today."

"Sorry about that." Cilan said. "We didn't mean to make a scene."

"It's fine, but at least take a look at my wears before you start fighting like Houndooms."

"Fine." huffed Ash before they looked at the items.

Each one looked like a work of art while some were made of pure glass and others made of gold or silver.

"All of these mirrors were collected and made from all corners of the world, even from a place called Alola." The man said while holding up a mirror with a Latias carved on the back. "This one's from Alto Mare, the city of water."

"Hey I was there." smiled Ash while briefly recalling the memories. "It was really great, but also a little sad."

"Pika pi." Pikachu nodded as the old man set it back down and picked up a mirror with a strange unearthly glow from it.

"This one came from Kalos, but that's all I know since the original owner disappeared after it was created."

"Do you know why it's glowing?" asked Cilan.

"Well I do know what it's made of." He said. "Mirror Stone from the Reflection Cave. A very rare mineral that reflects like a mirror and only forms in said cave."

"That's stupid." Iris huffed. "Like anything so second rate can be made of any rare minerals like that. It's just normal glass you old coot."

BONK!

"OW!"

"I'm not that old." He frowned. "And this isn't made of glass, so keep your mouth shut or I'll kick you out."

"Why do you keep hitting me?!"

"It's Bonkvilles' policy, rude people are bonked on the heads."

"Pika pi." nodded Pikachu with a snicker.

BONK!

"Pika!"

"It also extends to pokemon." He frowned.

"Pikachu!"

"Now do you want the mirror or not cause I got more customers who would love my stuff."

"How much is it?" Cilan Asked.

"450 Poke plus a bonk tax of 870 Poke. Meaning you need to pay me 1,320 Poke."

"We can count." deadpanned Iris. "Just give us the stupid thing."

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Now it's 2,190 Poke."

"Here." spoke Cilan with a sweatdrop as he handed the man the money.

He counted it before giving him the mirror. "Just remember, no refunds."

"Old coot."

BONK!

"Ow!"

"Get out of my shop you annoying child before I call the cops!"

The group quickly moved away while Iris held the mirror with a frown.

"Stupid mirror." She muttered while not knowing that the others turned a corner. "Stupid old man, stupid kid." She continued to grumble while not knowing she was going down a dark alleyway. "We should have just walked away."

As she kept on walking, she didn't notice that her reflection was blinking every so often.

"That little kid is so annoying! Why I travel with a brat like him is so beyond me!" she muttered before looking at her reflection with a frown. "I should just toss this thing out."

The reflection blinked at her as Iris threw it at the wall, which didn't break it in the slightest.

She turned to walk away when a hand came out of the mirror along with a head and body.

"What a rude child." Said a voice. "And here I thought Trip was annoying."

Iris jumped and turned before going wide eyed. It was her, but she was a little taller and looked like she had a more motherly aura around her.

"Hello." She with a bow. "Names Iris, dragon master in training and lovable mother to those in need."

"A-A-AHHHHH!" She screamed while falling on her ass.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"W-What the hell are you?!"

She sighed and shook her head before picking up the mirror. "You good madam are just rude. And here I thought you were a respectable little girl."

"Leave me alone! Help!" she screamed running away. Only for the other Iris to run after her and revealed the mirror to her face, causing it to glow. Iris screamed before getting sucked into it.

"My apologies, but you were acting irrational before." She said. "Plus I did hear you from the other side and to be honest, you are a spoiled child." she put the mirror in her bag and walked down the street. "I'll just stay here for a while and see if you can learn to change that attitude of yours."

" _Let me out!_ "

"Not until you learn, or until the sun sets and you're trapped forever. Whatever comes first." She said as Iris turned pale. "Now hush, I don't want to create a scene."

(Later)

Ash sighed while trying to calm down. "Iris is just so annoying sometimes."

"Pikachu." Nodded the electric mouse pokemon.

"I mean, if she doesn't like me being a 'kid', then why not just leave? It's not that hard."

Cilan shrugged. "Maybe she's just having hormone trouble?"

"If that's the case then I would've been rude on my first journey." Muttered Ash while a 'familiar' girl walked behind him.

"Hello Ash."

"Ahh!" He screamed before jumping into Cilan. "Iris?"

She bowed. "Yes it's me, and sorry for scaring you like that."

"Pika?"

She looked the pokemon before patting his head. "Oh Pikachu, you look so adorable today."

All three of the males blinked and looked at each other and then back at her. 'Huh?'

She smiled while picking Pikachu up and placed him on her shoulders. "Ash, I do apologize for my rudeness. It was unbecoming of me and was really foolish of me."

"...uh…."

"What?" She asked. "Did I offend you in someway?"

"Iris? Are you feeling alright?" asked Cilan.

"Yes Cilan." She said with a nod. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are acting weirdly."

"Because I have an epiphany, that I need to act kind and polite instead of rude and selfish." she bowed. "So forgive me for my previous actions."

"Um….can you hang on for one second?"

She nodded while petting Pikachu's chin.

Ash and Cilan walked a little bit before they started talking.

"Cilan, I think Iris hit her head on something."

"Usually I'd disregard that idea, but I think you're right. She suddenly did a 180."

"And apologizing like that? I don't know if she's….wait." Ash said before recalling an old memory. "Maybe she's a Zorua in disguise?"

"How do you know that's the case?"

"I met one that turned into both me and my friend Dawn. So maybe ones playing the same trick on us?"

"Hmm, it's possible, but if that's true then it wouldn't be able to speak English so fluently."

"Then maybe it's a Zoroark?"

"Maybe we can just have her looked over by a doctor."

"Mmm, maybe but I have an idea." He said before looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!"

ZAP!

"AHHH!" Screamed Iris while getting very poofy hair. "Ow, why did you do that Pikachu? Weren't we friends?"

"Pika?"

"What was that supposed to do?" deadpanned Cilan.

"I thought the illusion would break if she got hit by a attack."

"You know if you want some sparring partners all you had to do was ask." spoke Iris to Pikachu before taking her pokeballs out and tossed them up.

However something was off with them as well...they looked more serious than normal.

"Axew." Said the baby dragon while looking like he was in a gang.

"Emolga." She said while looking very energetic.

"Excadrill." He said while looking a little more willing to follow commands.

"Pika?"

Emolga looked at the pokemon before gaining hearts in her eyes. "Emolga!"

He paled and got flashbacks to Buneary before turning and ran off. "Pika!"

"Emolga!" She called out before flying after him. "Emolg!"

"There, now he has plenty of sparring partners." smiled Iris.

"Excadrill."

"Axew."

"Don't worry, you'll have some training partners later." She said with a motherly smile.

"Maybe we should find an exorcist." whispered Ash.

"Ash, if she was possessed by a ghost then she would've had dead eyes not….loving eyes."

"Good point."

Iris looked at Ash before smiling. "Ash, do you want to go and get some food? It's my treat."

He blinked while feeling like she was some kind of robotic clone. So he just gave a smile and waved his hand. "No thanks, I'm good."

She nodded. "As you wish. As long as you're happy, I'm happy Ash." 'He's so sweet, compared to my version of him.'

" _Let me out!_ " Yelled a voice from inside the bag.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asked Cilan.

"I didn't."

" _Help me! For the love of Zekrom! Let me out!_ "

"Must be the wind." Iris waved off.

"Um ok?" Ash said in confusion.

" _Little kid! Let me out or I'll punch you in the face!_ "

"Hey guys, why don't we all go get some souvenirs around town to remember this day?"

"Are you sure?"

Iris nodded. "And I'll pay for everything. Consider it my way of saying sorry for making you angry and hurt. I know you're a good trainer so I won't make fun of you again Ash."

"Well I say we should do it." smiled Cilan. 'Maybe Iris acting this way is a good thing.'

Ash sighed. "Ok."

Iris smiled while taking their hands. "Then let's go my best friends!" she pulled them up and lead them off.

(Later)

Ash and Cilan blinked as they saw her looking around for souvenirs and acting really polite to everyone.

"Thank you." She said while paying for a small Pikachu sized sweater. "My friends' Pikachu will love this."

"Hey Cilan?"

"Yes Ash?"

"Is it wrong if I like Iris like this than before?"

"Not really but it depends if you like her as a friend or you like like her."

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"You know." He said while Iris bought a frying pan with a Emolga on the side. "You're infatuated with her."

"...huh?" he tilted his head.

He sighed. "You love her like a girlfriend."

Ash blinked before it clicked in his head and blushed red. "What?! No way!"

Iris finished paying for a special gulf before walking towards Ash. "Here you go."

He turned and noticed she was holding a rare Ultra Ball in her hands, about ten of them to be exact.

"I thought you might need some new kinds of pokeballs so I got these for you Ash."

"Um….thanks." he spoke taking them. "That was nice of you Iris."

She smiled before going wide eyed and rushed back over to the stand again and payed for something else as she ran back. "Almost forgot to give you this."

Cilan blinked before going wide eyed. "Is that...a Love Ball?"

"Yep, since I love the fact Ash is always there for me and helps me in situations, I thought I would give him a token of my appreciation." She smiled.

He looked at it and saw Cilan giving him a grin and blushed before accepting it. "T-Thanks, again."

She smiled at that.

" _LET ME OUT YOU KID!_ " Yelled a voice from Iris' bag.

"Ok, there it is again." spoke Cilan.

"It's just the wind."

" _LET ME OUT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!_ "

"Maybe we should just-"

" _FOR THE LOVE OF ZEKROM! LET ME OUT!_ "

All three jumped while Ash looked a little suspicious.

"Iris, why is that coming from your bag?"

"Um…." she looked away while gulping. "Can we talk about this away from the stands? Please Ash?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone getting scared." She said before dragging them to an alleyway.

Both blinked before Iris looked around and pulled out the mirror.

" _OH THANK ZEKROM! Let me out of here you kids!_ " Yelled another Iris in rage.

Both went wide eyed and had to do a double take between the Iris in the mirror and the one holding it.

"What's going on?" Ash asked in confusion.

The other Iris sighed. "I'll come clean, I'm not from this existence, but from the Mirror World, where everything is apparently different from your own. And I heard her being rude to you and threw the mirror at a wall so I just popped out to teach her a lesson about manners. But," she sighed. "She hasn't learned anything."

"Wait, you mean that's OUR Iris in there?" asked Cilan rubbing his head.

" _Yes I am! Now let me out you brats!_ "

"I apologize for the deceit but I just wanted to change her into a mature and loving girl. But I failed miserably." She said sadly. "I'm sorry Ash, Cilan."

"Uh…" spoke Ash before shaking his head. "Wait, quick question, how long until you have to go back?"

"Until sunset, then I'm stuck here forever and your rude friend is stuck in my old world."

"And just to clarify, it's like this one, but people are just opposite?" asked Cilan.

"Yes, like Ash being scared and a little rude on occasion or you being very….well let's just say you won't believe that clothes are necessary for making pottery."

Cilan paled and shuddered while Pikachu ran by with Emolga still chasing him.

"Emolga!" She called out before flying at him and hugged him tightly. "Emolga~"

"Pika!"

Iris sighed. "So are you going to make me return to my world? I mean I did take my version and trapped her in a mirror so...I do deserve being put back in."

" _Yes you do you crazy witch!_ "

"Uh, Cilan? How much longer till sunset?" asked Ash.

"About two hours, why?"

"Too long to wait!" he spoke grabbing the mirror and looked at the other Iris. "Get Excadrill and have him dig the deepest hole he can make!"

"Ok?"

" _Wait what?!_ " Iris yelled from the mirror.

"Go Excadrill!"

FLASH!

"Excadrill! Ex." Said pokemon said with a nod.

"Use Dig and go as far as you can downward."

"Excadrill!" He said before spinning into the earth and went really deep.

" _You can't do this to me! I want to become a dragon master and become the best!_ " Iris yelled from within the mirror. " _Kid! Don't do this!_ "

"It's Ash!" spoke said trainer glaring at the mirror. "Not kid, not twerp, ASH! I'm sick and tired of your crap Iris!"

" _B-But you can't!_ "

"I can and I will!" He said as Excadrill went back up to the surface. "Now say goodbye you little bitch!" he tossed her down. "I had to adjust dealing with you, so you can too! Quick fill this hole up!"

"Go Excadrill!" Mirror Iris commanded as said pokemon started pushing the dirt into the hole.

" _YOU LITTLE BRAT!_ "

"Have a fun trip!" called Ash as the hole was filled and he took a deep shaky breath. "She's gone, she's finally gone." he looked to the sky. "THANK YOU ARCEUS!"

(In said gods dimension)

" _ **Any time.**_ "

(Back in this dimension)

Mirror Iris looked at Ash before saying. "I'm sorry that had to happen, I was really hoping she would learn to be a kind person….but I was wrong."

"Honestly I'm gonna be blunt, I don't think Ash is feeling bad." remarked Cilan as Ash was doing cartwheels and even tossing Pikachu in the air while cheering out. "I don't blame him."

She blinked before tapping his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"So do you hate me? I mean I am her mirror image so…." she looked away. "You must think I'm a little like-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"You're not like our Iris." he smiled. "You're way better."

"Huh? What do you mean? You just sent her into my world forever."

"And?"

"Um….I thought you wanted to get her out."

That made him look at her before he burst out into laughter and slapped his knee. "Ahahaha! T-That's a good one!"

She looked lost. "Eh? What's so funny Ash?"

"I-I-Iris, listen closely." spoke Ash calming down. "I...did not like that Iris, like, I really didn't. Since the first time I met her, I slapped myself every day for letting her stay with me and Cilan. I mean, with the other girls I've been with, at least they had a reason to come with, her? She just followed me just because, and you heard her, constantly calling me kid and thinking she can be a dragon master. Well guess what? I've literally met and/or fought legendary pokemon out the wazoo! And she thinks I'm the kid? She's deluding herself into thinking I don't know what I'm doing, I mainly just keep losing because I get distracted and don't keep my battle face on, but with her, I can honestly say meeting you is what I wish it had been with her."

She blinked at that before giving him a reassuring smile. "There there, it's going to be alright, I won't be like her, I promise Ash."

"Trust me, I know you won't, I just hope Pikachu can be friends with your Axew like the other Axew."

"Don't worry, he may be tough looking but he loves Pikachu a lot. I saw him once giving him a hug when he lost a battle." She smiled. "But I have a slight confession."

"What's that?"

"...I kinda had a small crush on your mirror counterpart, but he just saw me as a second mom."

"Wait, for real?"

She nodded. "It's all real."

"Even though me and him are still technically different?"

"Yes, but there is one thing you both have." She smiled before giving him a hug. "You are both kind people to your friends and family."

He blinked and slowly hugged her back while relaxing. 'Wow, I can't remember Iris ever hugging me.'

Cilan smiled at that while Pikachu and Emolga gave him a thumbs up.

She let go after a while and took a deep breath. "So...can we um...start slowly with a date?"

"Iris, at this point I'm honestly tempted to kiss you."

She blushed lightly at that. "R-Really?"

Chu~

Her eyes widened feeling Ash's lips on hers briefly before he pulled back and her face turned crimson.

"I am." He said with a grin.

Mirror Iris felt her heart skip a beat before saying. "T-Thank you….A-Ash."

"I'd say this is quite the dish best suited for romance." smiled Cilan.

Pikachu nodded while giving a thumbs up as the screen went black.


	123. Nitori, Abigail, and Soul

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Nitori, Abigail, and Soul

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Death was currently holding two phones near his head while looking at some pictures on a chair. His son just got back from Chicago and he was gonna call the other candidates for his demon weapon and let them know his son had made his decision.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

'I just hope they won't be too upset.'

Ring ring ring.

Click.

"Hello?"

" _Yes, is this the pizza place?_ " Asked a man from the other end.

"No it's not."

" _Oh then is it the Thai food place?_ "

"No."

" _Are you Taco Bell?_ "

"You're speaking with Lord Death, not a restaurant."

" _...oh. So I'll have some bacon tacos-_ "

Click!

"Alright, let's try this again."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

"Hello?"

" _Huh? Is this Black Star?_ "

"Tsubaki?"

" _Oh sorry Lord Death wrong number!_ "

Click!

Lord Death sighed. "If the next call isn't the ones I'm expecting I'm going to give them a Reaper Chop."

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring.

Click!

"Hello?"

" _Hello, is this Lord Death?_ " Spoke a gruff voice from the other end.

"Why yes it is, and who is this?"

" _Archman Beldos, you recall trying to make my sweet daughter a weapon partner to your kid last year._ "

"That is correct, and that's why I'm calling. I wanted to let her and the other candidates know that my son has chosen his partners."

" _Oh well thanks for the lowdown, but it's not why I was calling you Lord Death._ "

"Um, I was calling you." he sweatdropped.

" _Regardless! My precious little angel wants to attend your school._ "

"Oh! Well I don't see why now, I'll send you the needed paperwork to get her registered."

" _Thank you, have a good day Lord Death._ "

Click.

He sighed before another call came in.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

Click.

"Hello?"

" _Yes hello._ " Spoke a motherly voice. " _This is Mima Haku, the mother of the girl you suggested for your son._ "

"Yes this is Lord Death, I just wanted to tell you that my son has found two weapon partners so I'm afraid your daughter won't be picked."

" _I understand, but that isn't why I called you Lord Death._ "

"Um, I was about to call you."

" _My daughter, after some consideration and consulting the kami, decided to attend the DWMA._ "

"Oh! Well that's great, I'll mail in the forms to get filled out in no time."

" _Excellent. Have a good day Lord Death and let the kami bless you with more children._ "

Click.

'Ironic considering I can't actually have more than one.'

Ring ring ring.

Click.

"Hello?"

" _Is this Taco Bell?_ " Asked the same guy from before in a false accent. " _I would like a grande taco with extra gravy._ "

"No!" he yelled before ending the call. 'Honestly, what's with some people.'

Ring ring ring.

Click!

"WHAT?!"

" _O-Oh sorry L-Lord Death._ " Marie said in fear before ending the line.

Click.

"Aw man."

(A few days later)

Soul yawned while looking boredly at Sids class. 'This is really uncool.'

"And remember class, take notes on the next five chapters before you leave. But before you go ahead, I'd like to introduce two new students we'll be having from this day on."

That got everyone's attention.

"New students?" Said Maka in surprise. "I wonder what they're like."

"Maybe they're like Tsubaki?" Black Star admitted. "Get ready Tsubaki, I'll be there to make sure you kick their butts!"

"Um, ok."

That was when Sid unveiled a large white cover on the desk and revealed a large gatling gun and a small scythe with a wooden handle.

"Um professor." Soul spoke out. "Those are just weapons."

' _I heard that!_ ' The gatling gun yelled out. ' _And I'm not a simple weapon._ '

' _Neither of us are for that matter._ ' spoke the scythe.

That surprised the students before they glowed and two figures appeared.

The first one was a blond curly haired girl with a red T-shirt and black baggy pants, some pink high heels, brown eyes, a high E cup chest and small ass.

The second one was a brown haired girl with a bun on the back of her head, a pair of black eyes, with a black kimono like outfit with some holes around the shoulders that were contracted by red strings and reached towards her legs, long black stockings, a pair of sandals, a D cup chest and a medium sized ass.

"Students, I'd like you all to meet Abigail Beldos and Nitori Haku, both of them are weapons. Try and make them feel at home here at the DWMA."

"Yo."

"Salutations."

"Huh, shoulda seen that coming." muttered Soul resting his head on his arms.

Both girls looked a little closer to him and blinked.

"So tell us about yourselves." Sid said to the weapons.

"Ok!" Abigail smiled. "Well I'm a gatling gun weapon type, I love westerns, fashion is my game and if you get on my bad side." She made her left arm into a large gatling gun. "I'll fill you up with lead!"

Nitori shook her head. "As for me, I'm a scythe type weapon of the garden verity, I practice flora arrangements and hand to hand combat, and I enjoy romantic novels about meister and weapon relationships. Oh and I believe in the kami giving us good fortune in the field of child bearing."

"Well why don't you two take some empty seats and I'll get you caught up with today's lesson."

Both nodded before Abigail changed her arm back and they walked up to Soul and sat next to him.

Said boy didn't focus too much, but Maka did when she saw their chests.

'Please don't let them be like Blair.'

Nitori looked at Maka and waved. "Hello, are you his partner by chance?"

"Yes."

"Good." She nodded as Abigail smiled. "After all, we can't let our fiancé getting stuck with a meister that is weak."

"Yeah." The blond smirked. "Can't have that you know."

And just like that everyone sitting around him went wide eyed before turning to said albino who blinked.

"Say what?"

They chuckled before Nitori said. "Didn't you know? Soul's our fiancé."

"...WHAT?!"

"Maka! Be quiet!" Sid called out.

"Sorry." she bowed her head before looking at Soul with a frown while his jaw dropped. "Soul, what are they talking about?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I mean I don't really get hitched."

Abigail chuckled. "Oh don't worry, your parents made the marriage contracts when you were still young, and when we were about ten."

"What?!" he yelled before getting hit with some chalk thrown at his head.

"Quiet Soul or you're going to Lord Death's room."

"Fine." 'Damn that hurt.'

Nitori smiled while trailing her finger over his cheek. "Don't worry Soul, it's not all that bad."

"Yeah." Abigail smiled. "I mean you got to fiancés for the price of one."

He blushed while Maka felt her eye twitch. "Uh...sorry to say something uncool, but you got the wrong guy."

"No." Both deadpanned at them. "We didn't Soul Evans."

"Yahoo Soul! You got yourself some-ow!" cried Black Star getting chalk to his forehead.

"Quiet down Black Star!"

Tsubaki deadpanned at him. 'Black Star.'

(Much later)

Soul grumbled as both Abigail and Nitori were holding his arms while Maka was following right next to them.

'This is crazy, Soul getting...fiancés?! Just how?!'

"So Soul, where do you and your meister live?" Asked Nitori.

"Just down this street."

Abigail smiled. "You're so skinny yet muscular Soul. I like it."

He blushed red at that as they got to the apartment.

"Why don't you two stay here while I get the door? I have to talk to our other roommate." spoke Maka.

Nitori looked at her with a nod. "As long as you don't lock us out, Abigail has a very short temper."

She giggled a little at that.

Maka and Soul headed inside with Maka unlocking the door and headed inside before closing the door and frowned at Soul. "Soul, is there something you forgot to tell me when we became a team?"

"Not that I remember."

"Then why are they calling you a fiancé?!"

"I don't know! Ask my parents, oh wait they're dead!" he frowned. "The only one who'd know how this happened is my bro, and I'm not in the mood to give him a call."

Maka groaned. "Just call him!"

"Call who? Me?" asked Blair walking out in her cat form with a smile before taking her human form making Soul pop a nosebleed seeing her top.

"No." Maka frowned. "Soul's brother."

"Why?"

"Because there are two girls outside who said they're his fiancés."

Blair looked at the boy and hugged him against her with a giggle making him bleed more. "Wow Soul, and here I thought you'd make a move on Maka, who knew you were becoming a ladies man like-"

"Finish that sentence, see what happens." spoke Maka holding up a book with a glare.

BANG BANG!

"Let us in!" Abigail yelled in rage. "It's freezing out here!"

Blair jumped while some bullets hit the wall behind her. "Eep!" she dropped Soul and rushed out while in cat form while Maka moved over and opened it.

"Sorry about that, our roommate was being...stubborn."

Abigail frowned while Nitori looked at the cat and picked her up.

"How adorable, reminds me of all one million cats my grandmother owned in life, but less chubby."

Blair frowned while Nitori rubbed her head.

"And her witches hat is cute."

"But what's with making us wait? We could have come in and met her in person." frowned Abigail.

"She's….weird." Maka said.

"Really? Like me wearing a thong at night?" She asked with a chuckle.

Soul blushed hearing that as Nitori looked at the cat.

"Mmmm, I'll call her Oni."

"I already got a name." she spoke making the two girls go wide eyed and Maka facepalm. "It's Blair, now put me down."

"..."

"Ah!" Abigail screamed while pointing at the cat. "Demon kitty! Kill it with bullets!"

"Wait wait! This is our roommate!" spoke Soul.

Both blinked as Blair changed back and caused Nitori to fall on the ground.

"Ow."

"You're so heavy!" Nitori groaned.

"Hmph, I'm as light as a feather." she huffed getting off. "And don't go calling me chubby."

"Well you are."

Abigail chuckled before looking her over. "Are you a witch?"

"No magic cat." Soul sighed. "And a perverted one at that."

"She never covers up more than that." groaned Maka while Soul wiped the blood away with a kitchen towel. "She stuck around when we thought she was a witch and tried collecting her soul."

Both girls glared at the woman with anger.

"What? It's all teasing."

Both formed their weapons from their left arms and looked ready to kill.

"Easy there, it's not like I'm sleeping with Soul-kun." she held her hands up with a smile. "But if you try something, I'll show you just how tough I am."

And cue a massive cat fight. Soul and Maka ducked behind the couch as the three rolled across the floor with bullets flying over their heads.

(One hour later)

Soul kept on watching while feeling like he was in a strange harem manga. He looked at Maka. "Maka, I really feel like I'm going to die before becoming a death scythe at this rate."

"Let's just stop her before our house is destroyed!"

"How?!"

BANG BANG BANG!

Maka got an idea before calling out. "Hey! Don't you want to see Soul's baby pictures?"

"Wait but I don't have it with-"

"Hush!" she covered his mouth before the girls stopped with Abigail and Nitori looking up.

"Go on."

"Oh well if you let me go get it I'll make sure you see him in diapers."

Abigail went wide eyed. "Oh god! Show us that picture!"

"Maka for the love of god, stop while you're ahead." whispered Soul.

"I'm trying to keep them from destroying the apartment."

Nitori let go of Blair's hair before saying. "Show us please, I want to see his cuteness."

"Please!" Abigail called out. "I want to see it!"

"Way to go Maka." muttered Soul.

Maka sighed. "Just come with me and I'll show you two." 'And get them to calm down!'

They nodded before following her into another room.

"So where's the scrapbook?" Nitori asked.

"There isn't any, but before you start getting mad I just want to know why."

"Why what?" Asked Abigail.

"Why are you so eager to be his fiancés even though it was a forced marriage?"

"Well, it all began when we were little…" started Nitori.

(Flashback)

We find a small garden outside a large mansion as two girls, one with a red sunday dress and one with a pink kimono, walking around and playing like normal kids should. Mostly with the one in the red sunday dress chasing the other one in a game of tag.

"Ha ha!"

"I'm going to catch you!"

Both ran faster and faster before running around a tree and the girl in red poked her on the head.

"You're it!" before she turned and ran the opposite way.

"Come back here!"'She called out before hearing something near the mansion. "Hey is that...a piano?"

"I'm not falling for it!" laughed the blond girl.

"I'm serious! I hear piano music!" She huffed in annoyance before running towards the source of the sound.

The girl watched her friend runoff and huffed before following. "Wait for me!"

As they got closer they heard the sound getting more relaxing and full of energy. They looked inside and noticed a small boy in a suit playing the piano and with a sad expression on his face. He was playing the instrument with ease while they just silently watched.

'Wow.'

'It's so….nice.'

After a while the boy stopped playing and took a deep breath. "Still not good enough."

"Is he silly? That was great." whispered the blond haired girl.

"Agreed, but maybe he's suffering from depression?" The brown haired girl suggested.

She gasped. "I need to hug him!"

"Wait no, you might scare him."

"But he needs it!"

"He'll hear us if you don't keep it down."

She grumbled at that. "Come on, he looks so sad."

"Hush."

She grumbled at that as the boy tried again and she started to yawn. "Wow...this music is really good...yawn."

"Are you getting tired already?"

"Zzzz." She snored while laying on the grass.

'Well that answered my question.' She thought before yawning as well. 'I guess a little nap won't hurt.'

(End of flashback)

"And that's how we first met him." Nitori sighed. "But after that we had to return home however…"

"Our parents stayed in touch with Soul's and after he ran away they gave us the real reason for why we visited them that day." Abigail smiled.

"That reason was so they could find the right girls to take their sons hand in marriage when he hits eighteen."

"Oh god." muttered Soul.

They turned and saw Soul looking at them from behind a corner.

"I guess you heard us." Nitori blushed with embarrassment. 'I guess we were too loud.'

"Can't you two just say no?" asked Maka.

"No." They said at once. "Because we love him, that and after hearing his music it just clicked in our souls."

Soul groaned in embarrassment.

"But hey, we don't have to marry until you're eighteen." Abigail smiled. "So you have plenty of time to decide. Just don't keep me waiting too long or I'll blast you ass to Antarctica."

"Ignore her, she's just trigger happy." spoke Nitori.

She stuck out her tongue at that. "He he he."

Soul sweatdropped before Blair's chest landed on his head.

"Soul-kun! Cuddle with me!" She said with a smile.

Both girls glared at her before making a war cry and started another cat fight.

Soul groaned when he got pulled in as Maka sweatdropped.

'This is going to be a LONG eighteen years.' She thought while feeling her heart ache a little. 'Maybe I can ask Professor Stein on some tips for this.'

(Later)

Knock knock

Silence.

Knock knock.

Some wheels came right towards Maka before Stein appeared on a chair before it hit the edge and fell on the ground. Said professor gave a thumbs up before getting back up. "Hi Maka, you called?"

"Um yes." She said with a nod. "I thought you might help me with something."

"Is it dissection of your left pinky toe? I haven't tried it in a while."

"No." She shivered. "It's about Soul."

"What is it? Are you two having trouble like last time?"

"It's not that." She sighed. "Soul….well he got two fiancés that so happen to be the new students."

"...ok." He said with seriousness. "And that's a problem why?"

"I think I'm feeling a little…" she mumbled.

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

He puffed some smoke out of his cigarette. "It's normal for a teen to be jealous of the person they like is getting more affection than normal."

Maka blushed a little.

"However, I have the perfect solution." he smirked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'll help take you on a play date to make you feel better." he smiled making her fall down anime style.

"That's not going to help!" She snapped.

"Well you could always try and stake your claim while they sleep and strike them when they're vulnerable." he smiled with a dark glint in his glasses.

"I'm not that crazy!" She blushed.

"Then the only other suggestion is to get his cherry before they do."

"MAKA CHOP!"

BONK!

He fell down with his head smoking while her eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not a floozy!"

"Ow…"

'Maybe I should just try and focus on someone else.'

(Later)

"Hello." Said Lord Death with a smile. "How are you today Maka?"

"Fine, could be better though." she sighed.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes, it's about Soul."

"Did he get hurt again?"

"No it's about….Abigail and Nitori."

"And?" Lord Death asked confused.

"I think I'm jealous about them!"

"...eh?" He turned his head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"Look, those two are his fiancés!"

"...really?"

"Yes, and I think I'm jealous ok."

"Huh, I didn't know that." He admitted. "And I only saw them in pictures when Kidd was getting a partner."

"And I talked to Professor Stein about it, but I don't know what I should do about it, so I came here."

Lord Death nodded. "Well I have only two ideas. One, you tell them how you feel."

"And the second?"

He looked at her in a serious tone. "You do a cat fight in the mud."

She turned bright red and gawked at him. "L-Lord Death!"

"What? That's how my wife did it when I got too many suitors, make them mud wrestle her in the nude." 'Good times, good scary times.'

"That's not gonna work!"

"Hmm, I know!" he snapped his fingers. "I'll put out a call for you to anyone interested in dating you."

"Wait what?!"

"Don't worry, back in the day I was called the reaper of love." he smiled pulling out a phone and began dialing up a number. "You'll be up to your neck in requests by the time I'm done, no need to thank me."

"Lord Death!" She blushed while Spirit sneezed somewhere and felt his blood turn cold.

'That's weird, I usually don't feel goosebumps unless….oh no!' "Maka's too young to date!" he yelled out to the sky before running off to the apartment with a growl. "Soul you're a dead scythe!"

When he got there however, he got shot in the head by some bullets.

"Shut up!" Abigail yelled. "We're trying to watch the music channel!"

"Oh dear, you might have jumped the gun." remarked Nitori.

"Sorry but I hate when people say death threats." She huffed as Spirit walked in with half his face gone or burning.

"Oh it's just Maka's old man." Muttered Soul.

"Soul! I'm gonna….wait." he blinked looking at the girls. "You two look familiar, have we met?"

"Abigail Beldos and this is Nitori Haku." The blond haired girl said with a frown.

"Salutations." Nitori said with a bow. "It's been awhile Spirit, especially after you made us take fifty pictures of us in our best outfits."

He blinked before recalling the pictures and gasped. "Now I remember! You two applied to be Kidd's partners!"

"Yep and now we're students at the DWMA." Abigail laughed.

"But why are you with him?" He pointed at Soul.

"He's our fiancé." Nitori said with a smile.

"...what?!"

"Soul's our fiancé." Abigail giggled while holding his arm tightly.

He was silent before glaring at the boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You little punk! You were quiet about this while sleeping in the same apartment as my little girl?!"

"I didn't know you idiot!"

Nitori sighed before looking at Spirit in the eyes with a very cold glare. "Please refrain from hurting our fiancé, or do you feel like having your sack of cheese cut off?"

"Huh?"

"She means your nuts." frowned Abigail before forming a gun with her arm and held it in front of his head. "Now hands off punk!"

Spirit paled while letting go of Souls shirt. 'Ah! It's like Kami again! But twice as trigger happy!'

"Much better." smiled Nitori.

Soul sighed before Abigail picked him up and gave him a light hug.

"Oh! You're so precious that I might eat you up!" She smiled happily.

He blushed feeling her chest while getting a small nosebleed.

Nitori looked at Spirit with a false smile. "If you don't have anything else, I highly suggest you leave." She formed a long scythe blade from her arm. "Now."

"Uh, fair point." he spoke before walking out and crying anime tears. 'At least he'll have two wives, I'll be alone the rest of my life.'

Soul gulped again before looking between them. "Um so what now?"

"We kiss/fuck!" Both said before looking at the other. "No we kiss/fuck!"

His eyes widened before the two butted heads with frowns.

"We both agreed to do that after he's eighteen!" Nitori glared.

"You did, I just wanted to fuck him." Abigail smirked. "Plus he might be big in the dong!"

"We're waiting until we're officially married."

"You can do that, I'm just going to fuck my man!" She laughed with a hint of lustful insanity. "But I'll let you have the leftovers."

Nitori smiled before holding her scythe arm out. "Big words from a brash little girl."

Abigail made her arm into a gatling gun. "Sane with you oh old fashioned hag."

Soul paled and jumped behind the couch while hearing them get into another catfight. 'At this rate the roof is gonna come down.'

"Hey Soul-kun." Blair said while walking by. "Wow, what's going on with those wives of yours?"

"They're fighting over whether to kiss or bang me."

"...wow." She admitted. "So what's your opinion?"

"Neither!"

"So," she changed into her human form, naked, and grabbed him. "Want to do it with me? Meow~"

BANG!

She blinked and saw Abigail's smoking barrel aimed at her.

"That's it! I'm gonna take your souls! All nine of them!"

"Technically I have eight now."

"Whatever!" She snapped before firing at the cat as Nitori looked very vivid and started to expel a very dark aura.

" **Time to die you hussy!** "

"Shit!" called Soul running away as the couch was cut and the two lunged at Blair.

CRASH!

BANG BANG BANG!

"MEOW!"

" **I'LL CUT YOU IN HALF!** "

"DANCE LITTLE PUSSY DANCE HAHAHAHA!"

'Are they naturally insane?!' He thought in fear.

(Later)

Maka sighed as she walked back into the apartment, only to see Blair, naked and covered in cuts on the ground as Nitori and Abigail kept on kicking her.

"You skank!"

"This is for trying to fuck our man!"

"Ow! Ow! Hey I was just kidding! Ow! And at least I look adorable!"

"Just die!" Both yelled while kicking harder as Maka looked really floored.

'What happened when I was away?!'

"Maka!" Soul yelled running over and dragging her out before closing the door. "You gotta get them to calm down!"

"Huh?"

"Please!"

"Soul, what's going on?"

"They're insane!"

"Just tell me what ha...wait, did Blair tease you while in front of them?"

He nodded in fear.

"And she did it by being naked right?"

He nodded his head faster.

She groaned and facepalmed. "Well did you try telling them to calm down?"

"Hell no! They were fighting about either kissing me or fucking me! I'm NOT going to go anywhere near them!"

"And yet you have no problem staring at Blair." she frowned.

He opened his mouth to retort before closing it and looking away. "Um...you got me there."

"Just calm them down before Blair gets turned into a pile of cat food."

He sighed before looking at Abigail and Nitori. "Um girls?"

They turned to him. "Yes dear?"

"Can you NOT kill her?"

"But she was going to fuck you." Abigail frowned. "That's my job buster!"

"She was just teasing, she literally does that all the time."

Nitori looked at the cat before kicking her again in the rib. "I see, well we'll let her off the hook this once. But if she does it again her soul will be ours."

"That's right bucko." Abigail grinned sadistically.

"Ow." frowned Blair before turning into a cat and walked through the door. "I'm going out for a walk, bitches." she muttered.

BANG!

"MEOW!"

"Almost." Grumbled Abigail. "Stupid bitch calling cat."

Soul gulped before saying quickly. "So want dinner? I'm cooking."

"Sure/yes." Both said at once with a smile.

'Please don't let them lose it after we're done eating.' Maka thought in fear.

Knock knock

Soul blinked before walking to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Is a Maka Albarn here? I have several letters for her."

"Oh yes," he turned to her. "Hey Maka, you got mai-" he didn't finish as she raced over with a smile.

"That's me."

"I just need you to sign for the wheelbarrow full." he spoke handing her a form while pointing to a wheelbarrow filled with numerous letters.

"Woah." Soul muttered while Maka signed the form.

"Here."

"Thank you and do you want me to drag it in for you?"

"Nah, I got it." he spoke wheeling it in before leaving while the two looked up at the pile.

"Um what are these?" Soul asked while Abigail and Nitori looked on as well.

Maka grabbed one and blinked. "It says it's from some guy who heard about me and was interested in...oh god!"

"What?" Nitori asked before looking at the letter and gasped. "Oh kami."

Abigail looked and whistled. "Wow, who knew you had an admirer who was into THAT."

Maka blushed. "S-Shut up!"

Soul looked at one letter and opened it. "Ok it's just a guy who….huh?! Kidd wrote this?!"

She threw it aside and shivered before taking another one. "Ok, this guy isn't so bad, he sounds like he's from france."

"What's his name?" Asked Abigail. "Wait, maybe it's Gaston?"

"No, it's George, and he actually owns a restaurant there." she blinked while seeing a picture attached and blushed. 'Wow, he's really handsome.'

Soul blinked before picking up a letter and opened it. "Huh, this one's from….eh?! Tsubaki this time?!" He then saw a kiss mark on the side. 'That's….so cool.'

"Wait, these are all love letters." spoke Nitori. "I didn't know your meister was so popular."

"She's not actually." he deadpanned.

CHOP!

"Ow!"

"Maka chop." She said while hitting him with a small package, which opened up to reveal some…..used boxers. "EW!"

"Wow, who knew you used a dating site." spoke Abigail.

"I have to say, it was effective." Nitori said with a nod. "But still disgusting nonetheless."

"Maybe that's just a mixup?" Soul said with a shiver.

"I never used one." she frowned. 'And why are they showing up now?'

-Death's room-

"Yes? Yes that is right, her name is Maka Albarn." spoke Lord Death in the room on the phone. "Yes she is looking for love."

" _Then give her to me!_ " Yelled a gruff voice. " _I really need a waifu!_ "

'Maka will be so thankful.' He thought with a grin. 'Especially when she picks the right one.'


	124. Kasa Poppins and Neo

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Kasa Poppins and Neo

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-In a hotel in Vale-

Slam!

"Mmmm." Grumbled a woman while looking very annoyed and exhausted at the same time. She strolled in with a slight stagger while dropping a small umbrella on the ground, which rolled to the left, before falling face first on the bed sheets. She huffed and rubbed her cheek against the pillow while feeling sore. 'Ow...that blonde can punch.'

As she felt the fabric on her skin, she started to recall her previous mission, robbing a train full of dust. While yes she was able to send a big chested blond into snooze land for a bit, she didn't expect the most dangerous bandit on Remnant to appear right in front of her. Something she narrowly avoided getting away from since even she couldn't win that fight.

'Damn Branwen.' She thought with a frown. 'You just had to appear and stop me from killing that blonde bimbo.' She then recalled the mask the bandit had on and shivered. 'That's so creepy!'

As she curled up and closed her eyes, her umbrella glowed slightly. It slowly moved towards the bed before slowly forming into something shocking.

The figure was that of a medium sized woman with pink and red hair, black and white eyes, slightly pale skin with some pink stitches around her mouth, wearing a black dress with white fluffy collars around her arms, some black leggings that looked almost fused into one single leg, a pair of D cup breasts and a small ass, and wearing a mask of pure silver that seemed reflective to the touch.

The woman looked around, as it was revealed that on her neck was a pair of extra eyes that blinked slightly, before sitting next to the girl. "Partner in arms, do you want to talk?" She asked while revealing her long dagger like teeth.

Neo blinked and slowly looked up before going pale and wide eyed seeing the woman before jumping off the bed and scrambled under it.

"Partner in arms?" She said again before looking under the bed. "What's wrong? Do I have bad breath?" As she asked a long tongue came out of her mouth and licked around her teeth. "You can tell me."

'AHHHHH!' thought Neo. 'W-Who is she?! What is she?! Why is she here!?'

She blinked a little before saying. "Did I scare you?"

She moved deeper under the bed.

'I guess I did.' "Please come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Neo shook her head and wished she had grabbed her umbrella before going under here.

"But I'm really not going to hurt you." She said again. "I mean aren't we weapon spirit and partner in arms?"

She shook her head no.

"But I'm Kasa Poppins." She pouted as her tongue moved a little. "Your cute killer of love."

'What? That's not real! It's an umbrella, not...this!'

Kasa Poppins sighed before changing back into an umbrella and then back again. "Please come out, I just came out to comfort you, like when you found me in the streets after losing your parents."

Neo's eyes wided. 'But….how?!'

"Please come out partner in arms. I don't want to feel like a monster you know." She said sadly.

Neo was hesitant and looked down while not moving.

Kasa Poppins closed her mouth before moving on the stomach and looked at her. "I know you're scared and hurt from the battle, but it hurts me a lot if you run from me...like how people ran away from you for your powers. I just don't want you to become a bigot like the other people that made fun of you."

'...what?'

She smiled sadly. "Please?"

Neo slowly blinked before crawling out from under and stood up.

She got up as well and smiled. "Thank you partner in arms. You really made my day." She then looked at Neo's confused face. "Oh right, I'm Kasa Poppins, your weapon spirit and formally a normal umbrella before getting added with a hidden blade and a few dust infused cloth, thanks for that again partner in arms." Her mouth opened slightly at that to reveal her tongue again.

Neo shivered while trying to keep from moving away. 'Why does she keep calling me that? Why not just use my name?'

"Partner in arms?" She said before taking a seat on the bed. "Do you want me to explain anything or-"

Ring ring ring.

Neo picked up her Scroll before seeing a picture of Roman on it.

" _Neo! Get over here now_!"

"..." she blinked confused as she tilted her head back as Kasa Poppins walked up the fridge.

'Maybe some vanilla will make her more mellow?'

" _There's a woman over here and you won't believe who she is._ "

"...?" She looked very lost at that.

"Hey partner in arms! I got the ice cream you wanted!" Called out Kasa Poppins as she held some ice cream. "And it's still fresh!"

Neo's eyes widened before hanging up and ran towards the woman. She took it and began licking it while feeling more at ease.

She smiled while tasting some and sighed. "It's a shame that weapon spirits can't taste." 'Something I really hate in this world.'

She blinked.

"Yeah, we can't taste or give birth like humans. It's kinda sad you know, like….you being infertile due to getting that dust intake you-"

She glared at her in rage.

"Sorry sorry! I forgot it was still a sore topic." she said while looking really flustered.

Neo huffed before going back to her ice cream.

Kasa Poppins took a deep breath before expelling it. "Partner in arms, have you ever wondered if objects can have souls?"

She shook her head no.

"Well it only happens to weapons, like me." She said. "For us, we can gain sentience and human form when one hundred years pass or….when we get lots of love from our owners." She looked at her. "I was about ninety five when I was thrown away as an old broken down umbrella, and I thought I was going to be reused as waste until you gave me a new body and life, and for that I...thank you."

Neo smiled and gave a thumbs up before getting hugged by the woman.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "You gave me love I never got and I am proud of saying that you are my partner in arms." she stuck her tongue out and licked Neo's cheek making her blush and jump. "Oh sorry."

'She's...so odd.'

"Oh." Kasa Poppins while moving back. "I almost forgot to tell you the terminology of partner in arms and the number of weapon spirits in the world. Um...do you want to listen?"

She nodded.

"Well for the number of weapon spirits in the world...it's about two million right now."

Neo's eyes widened with her mouth dropping.

"And….partner in arms means." She smiled with embarrassment. "Fiancé."

'Say what?!'

"I'm sorry." Kasa Poppins said with a blush. "But it's a great honor to be a partner in arms, plus….I think you would make a cute smol wife."

She blushed red in both anger and embarrassment. She puffed out her cheeks and grabbed her Scroll before typing a message up and held it to her weapon. " _I'm not smol!_ "

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you flustered but you are cute and tiny like a small puppy." She admitted with a blush.

'I am not like a puppy!' She thought in anger before Kasa Poppins patted her head.

"Partner in arms, can I share some of your ice cream?" She asked while her tongue moved around her lips.

Neo huffed and shook her head.

"Please?"

Neo shook her head again.

She pouted. "Oh come on, I saved you so many times yet you don't want to share any ice cream with me? Oh how cruel of you."

Neo put down another message and held it up. " _I'm not cruel, it's just my ice cream."_

"But don't….partner in arms, just like married couples, share the things they like because they love them with unending affection? Or…." she turned her head to the side. "Am I just sounding like a lovesick schoolgirl now?"

" _Yes."_ she messaged being blunt while still blushing.

Kasa Poppins sighed while twiddling her thumbs. "Then maybe we should….start dating first then get to the ceremony when your ready to retire?"

Neo turned bright read briefly getting the image in her head. " _B-B-B-But you don't know if I'm into girls!_ "

"I'm not trying to push you." She said before gaining a dark look. "But before you ask, weapon spirits are very jealous of others trying to date or steal our partners in arms, and if we do see it happen." Her right arm became a long pointed blade. "It's going to be a lovely day for painting the roses red."

" _C-C-Can't you just date another weapon to keep that from happening?_ " she gulped while turning pale.

"No." She frowned. "That's taboo, weapon spirits only date humans or fauni, if we did that with weapon spirits….well I really don't know what would happen but it won't be pretty."

Neo gulped while feeling cornered. " _You mean, we're basically engaged?_ "

Kasa Poppins nodded. "But I'm not going to enforce it too much, I mean you're free to try and date other people. But just watch out ok?"

She gulped while the weapon spirit hugged her.

Kasa Poppins nuzzled her cheek while smiling very widely. "Mmm, so cute."

Neo blushed and hugged back while feeling the breasts press against her own making her feel envious.

"Partner in arms, you're beautiful." She said with happiness almost oozing out of her body like a river of energy.

" _Uh...well...thank you._ "

She smiled while licking her other cheek.

Neo shivered at that as Kasa Poppins felt very happy right now.

(Later that night)

Both girls were sleeping together while Kasa Poppins was tossing and turning on the bed. She made low grumbles which were starting to rouse Neo up.

Neo groaned before hearing her weapon sleep talk.

"Um….no….please...no." She groaned while tossing and turning faster. "Please, don't come any...closer…"

'What is she dreaming about?'

"No...please...stop…" she groaned before shooting straight up and screamed. "NEO!"

Said girl winced while her weapon panted and was lightly covered in sweat.

"Ah...ah...ah…" She panted before looking around. "Oh thank dust….we aren't dead…" She then turned to Neo before hugging her tightly. "Partner in arms!"

Neo groaned while blinking in confusion.

Kasa Poppins sniffled while nuzzling her close to her. "Oh thank dust you're alive! I-I thought the red headed monster was going to kill you!"

'Oh I see, it was just a scary nightmare.' Neo thought before patting her back.

She sniffled while crying a little. "Thank dust...thank dust…" 'It felt….so real…'

'I hope she'll be alright.' Neo thought while feeling a little sad for some reason. 'I mean, she is kinda my….wife now.'

(Later)

Eventually the two went back to sleep while holding each other before the alarm started ringing which woke them up.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

Kasa Poppins groaned while punching the alarm and caused it to break. "Ugh….so tired."

Neo groaned while cuddling closer to the weapon while laying her head against one of the breasts.

She looked down and smiled. 'Aw, so cute.' She then started to stroke her hair. 'What an adorable partner in arms.'

Neo moved a little while feeling the tongue lick her cheek making her smile and giggle.

Kasa Poppins' heart skipped a beat before moving her tongue near the nose. 'Oh...my...dust she's cute!'

'Huh? Wait...what's this wet thing?' She thought before opening her eye and saw the tongue.

'Oh this is just so cute! I wish I knew how to use a Scroll!'

Lick~

'AHHHH!' Neo thought in horror.

Lick, lick, lick~

Kasa Poppins smiled while feeling really happy right now. "Oh, my partner in arms is so smol and cute!"

Neo flailed her arms around while her weapon didn't notice and dragged her tongue across the girl's face. 'What is she doing?!'

"I love my partner in arms!" she giggled happily. "And she tastes like a cute strawberry~"

Neo turned red before she quickly tried to push her back, but accidentally grabbed the weapon's chest.

"Eep!" She blushed while moving her tongue back in her mouth. "O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were awake!"

Neo frowned while her weapon blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said with a blush. "I didn't know, plus you were so cute sleeping on my chest."

She blushed at that.

"Anyway…..morning partner in arms."

'Yeah, morning too I guess.' she thought while wiping the saliva off her face.

Kasa Poppins moved her hand over her cheek before pinching it lightly. "Oh, you're so cute today. Wait you're always cute in my eyes."

She blushed crimson hearing that as her eyes turned pink for a second.

"Say partner in arms, want to get some cash? I'll help break into the bank." Kasa Poppins asked with a smile.

Neo grabbed her Scroll and typed in a message. " _It's too early for something like that._ "

"Oh. Maybe later?"

She typed in another message. " _Yes, but let's go back to sleep._ "

She nodded before giving her a hug. "Night my cute partner in arms, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Neo sighed with a light blush and just nodded. 'Well, this is a lot to take in, but it could be worse.'

(Elsewhere)

Cinder panted while running throuhg a forest and ducked behind a tree. 'Did they manage to track me all the way here? I need to stay hidden until I contact some back up!'

As this was happening, she didn't notice that a dark orange orb with red lines going down its sides was floating behind her.

' _ **Betrayer! Oath breaker!**_ '


	125. Oizyswomon and Ken

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Oizyswomon and Ken

Series: Digimon Adventure 02

xxxxxxxxxxx

-In the digital world, the dark ocean's edge-

"Ah...ah…" groaned Daemon while covered in scratches, burn marks and smoke covered cloth as he moved towards the location of the greatest concentration of darkness in the digital world to regain his strength. "Those kids were more formidable than I anticipated." 'To think those wounds would make me, the Demon Lord of wrath, stagger in your stride. Then again, I did use twenty five percent of my power.' he clenched his hands. "Next time I'll show no mercy and wipe them all out."

As he walked towards the waters, he didn't notice that his necklace broke from around his neck and landed on the sands. The waves washed over it while burying it for a long time.

(Four months later)

"Oh no, where am I?" Spoke a young girl with silver hair that went down on her sides and ended near her elbows, wearing a pure white dress like outfit with gold crosses on the skirt that only went to her hips, white high heels, a pink hat with long bunny ears, black eyes and four pink like wings going down it. She had silver eyes, a B cup chest, and was holding a golden trident in her left hand.

This was Sistermon Blanc, a rookie level digimon and the youngest of the Sistermons that serves Gankoomon, one of the Royal Knights.

And right now, in her travels to find a successor for the Royal Knights' thirteenth seat, she got lost from her two sisters and found herself in a dark seaside beach.

Splash, splash, splash.

She shivered while feeling like she wandered into a dangerous and restricted area which was full of evil. 'It's so...scary! Noir! Ciel! Where are you?!'

Splash, splash, splash.

She looked around while shaking like a leaf.

Splash, splash, splash.

Sistermon Blanc gulped while holding out her trident. "I don't wanna be here anymore, I wanna go home!"

As she started to walk away, she didn't notice a gold necklace with digicode on the sides and hold together by a now broken white blue beads, right under her feet.

Slip!

"Ah!" she cried before tripping and fell face down in the sand. "Ow." She groaned while rubbing her nose. "That hurt." she looked down at the necklace and got back on her feet while picking it up. "Who would leave something like this lying around?"

The necklace glowed slight while causing the sky to darken even more.

RUMBLE.

She jumped with a squeak and started shaking more.

RUMBLE!

ZAP!

KABOOOM!

"Ayi!" she screamed while not noticing the necklace glowing. "I want to go home!"

The necklace suddenly shot up and wrapped around her face like a snake. Her eyes widened before grabbing at it before the feeling something poking into her skin. The beads suddenly grew long spikes as they pierced into her body like needles.

"AHHH! HELP!" She cried out as dark rain clouds covered the area in rain.

(Later)

Ken whistled while carrying some new computers to the computer lab that Izzy asked him to do while he was in gym. As he did this, he felt a little better as he didn't have to be a super genius like in this past. But he still felt a little off lately. Like he was missing something in his life. The feeling of like he wanted something out of his reach but it just wasn't there yet.

'I wonder why I feel like this?' He thought before putting the computers down and sighed. "Maybe I'm just fatigued?"

Beep beep.

He blinked as one of the computers opened on its own and had an email notification on it. He slowly walked over confused and leaned in close. "Did someone leave their email open? I better try and log them out."

The title of the email read _Hello? Can anyone hear me?_

He moved the cursor up and tried clicking sign out, but for some reason it didn't work. "What in the?"

The email opened and a single message was seen, _Hello? Anyone there….I'm lonely. Please respond. T^T_

Ken blinked. 'Um….that's it? A friend request?' he moved the cursor over and typed in a response.

It read, _Hello? Who are you?_

Click.

The email was sent before another one appeared and read, _Hi! Oh I'm so happy now! Um….can you please tell me your name? Sorry._

'Should I just give a fake one? I mean I shouldn't even be using someone else's email.' He thought while clicking on the keyboard, but for some reason when he tried to make a false name, his real name kept on appearing on the screen. 'What the heck's going on?'

Click.

Beep beep.

The message read, _Ken….cute name. So….want to meet? I know it's sudden and weird but….I just want a friend to hang out with. :(_

"Uh, kinda busy at school." he typed.

Beep beep.

It read, _Aw! Oh well….I'll just go drown now. T^T_

"Wait what?!" he spoke with wide eyes. 'Is she about to commit suicide?!'

Beep beep.

It read, _I'm sorry….I didn't mean to be mean…..so should I drown or not?_

"No!"

Beep beep.

It read, … _...really? Then can I come visit? Or do you want to come see me?_

"But...I told you I'm at school." he spoke confused.

Beep beep.

It read, _So….you want me to come?_

"Uh, maybe I'll visit after school."

Beep beep.

It read, _Ok….Kenny poo._

Beep.

The computer shut down while a very confused Ken looked at it in disbelief.

"Kenny poo?" he muttered before shaking his head. 'Focus, maybe she's just a friend of the guy who left this on and he'll see her emails and figure she wants to hang...but how come I couldn't put a fake name?'

(Later)

Ken blinked while walking away from the school. 'I know it seems mean, but it wasn't my business to even answer that email. I should mind my own business and leave it between those two.'

As he walked down the road, he noticed a figure walking in the shadows in an alleyway. He held onto his bag and started to increase his walking pace. 'This is getting creepy.'

Stomp stomp stomp.

He increased his stride while getting very nervous.

Stomp stomp stomp.

'Are they following me?' he thought before heading up to a crosswalk with other people around. 'If they are they wouldn't try something with so many people.'

Stomp stomp stomp.

Ken paled in fear before running faster and faster before hiding out in a cafe. 'Shit! Who the hell is it? Are they a giant?' As he panted, he didn't notice that someone was right behind him.

"Kenny poo?" Asked a female voice with a hint of depression in her tone. "Is that you?"

He jumped before whirling around. "W-Who are you?"

Said person, who was a very short girl with a black dress, gold eyes, a pair of black high heel boots with straps around the legs, a small butt, long purple hair with a bat like hat on her head, four tiny white bat like wings on her back, a very long right hand with a silver gauntlet with long needles like nails covering it, a D cup chest, and a bandaged face that went around her entire head except for the eyes. "Hi."

A text box appeared on screen. "I'm...Oizyswomon, the depression digimon. I'm a mega level that lives in the Dark Ocean as an otaku and introvert. My Momos Slash can make people commit suicide and my Nyx Nox Nothing Slap can make others want to sleep all year. I'm….a very lonely person." She said sadly. "Sorry for scaring you...I'll just go run myself over now."

Ken went wide eyed as she turned and walked before he put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait hold on!"

She turned to him. "Kenny poo?"

"Look...maybe we should take a table and talk this whole thing out."

Oizyswomon nodded sadly. "Ok." She walked towards a table and slumped down. "I feel so sad."

Ken sat down across from her while a waitress walked over with menus.

"Want anything to drink?" Asked the waitress.

"Some tea." Ken said.

"Misery…." grumbled Oizyswomon. "And sadness."

"She'll have some tea too."

The waitress nodded before walking away.

"Sigh." Oizyswomon said sadly. "I hate being lonely and depressed."

"Well, wanna talk about it?" asked Ken. "That sometimes helps."

She sighed. "Well I was born depressed and alone so...I started looking to anime and manga. But that still makes me sad since I'm not special, just….gloomy."

'That's pretty simple.' he thought with a sweatdrop. "Well that can't be true, everyone has something that makes them special."

She face planted to the table. "But I'm not special, I don't even have a pretty body. I'm worthless Kenny poo."

"Well I'm sure your friend doesn't think so, he probably tells you all the time." he spoke up while patting her shoulder. "By the way, what's his name?"

"But I have no friends. I'm a introvert."

"Wait...then why did you send a message out to that computer? Was it completely at random?"

"...I was lonely so I just sent an email with my data in it to find someone….with darkness inside them." She sighed. "And you had some...Kenny poo."

He stiffened up hearing that and gulped while looking at her. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but, didn't you say you lived in the Dark Ocean?"

Oizyswomon nodded. "I live there….why?"

"I'm just asking because some of my friends have been there and I know it's not exactly….safe."

"Oh." She said while her aura was becoming dark and more dreary. "I see….I'm sorry…."

'Oh no, I think I just made her more sad.'

"I just….want to die…" she said while her aura started to affect the other customers as they began looking even more down than Oizyswomon herself.

"D-Don't say that." he spoke rubbing her shoulder. "I mean, have you considered moving? A new change in location can help brighten a person up."

"But where? I'm creepy and might scare people away from me." She said sadly. "Plus I'm….a virus type, no one likes viruses."

'Come on Ken, think! There must be something to say to her to help make her cheer up.' He thought before getting an idea. "Say what's your favorite anime?"

She looked up. "Dejitaru Monsutā."

"Huh?"

"Dejitaru Monsutā. It's an anime about data monsters and humans helping each other to stop evil data monsters from ruling the world. It's...a very sad anime with some deaths and unrequited love."

'Wow, kinda sounds like me and the others.' he thought. "Sounds pretty cool, can you tell me more?" 'Maybe getting her to talk about her likes should do it.'

"Well the main character died in the prologue because of an undead data monster and…." she said while the aura started to fade.

(One LONG conversation later)

"And that's how the D-Shinigami was defeated by the heroes and their new Ultra modes." Oizyswomon said with a slight smile.

"Wow, sounds long and intense."

"It is." She sighed. "And I was hoping for Ren to get some Archwomon ass."

He blushed hearing that but noticed her smiling a bit more. "Hey, you're perking up."

She blinked before looking sad again. "Oh….so I'm a bird now?" 'A very stupid bird at that.'

"Not what I mean." He sweatdropped as the tea was brought over.

Oizyswomon looked at the tea and sighed. "So much misery."

"Well why not try it, this place has some pretty good tea."

She looked at it before using her gauntlet to grab it.

SMASH!

"..." she started to sniffle while looking completely traumatized. "Sniff….sniff…."

'Oh no.'

"Awawawawaw!" she cried which caused the other patrons to start tearing up too and making Ken start panicking.

"Oizyswomon calm down please!"

"Awawaw! My hand is too big!" She cried out. "I just want to cut it off!"

"Relax!" he spoke moving over and tried hugging her while rubbing her back.

She sniffled while tears went down her face. "I want to die!"

'Oh man, this just got more dangerous!' He thought before giving her a bigger hug.

Oizyswomon sniffled before noticing the hug. "W-Why? Why am I….so gross and ugly?"

"You're not gross or ugly, you just need to look at the world in a brighter light."

"I CAN'T!" She cried out. "I just can't….I'm not...like….you…."

He looked down hearing that and sighed. "Believe me, I know what it's like to feel down, to feel small, inferior, and even did some stuff I'm not proud of because I wanted to become something else, something evil."

"...then….why are you still positive?"

"Because I got friends who literally kicked some sense into me."

She looked down. "So….are you going to kick me too?"

"No." Ken sighed. "You just need someone to help you see that life can actually be beautiful if you work hard and give it a chance."

"Like….you Kenny poo?" She asked sadly but with a little hope.

He nodded before Oizyswomon started to smile slightly.

"T-Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled before taking his seat while the people around started to calm down. "Now let's enjoy our tea, that'll make you smile more."

She nodded before looking at her broken cup. "...aw…."

(Later)

Oizyswomon held onto Ken's arm while still looking gloomy. "Sorry about being depressing."

"It's fine." He said with a smile while the girl looked down. "But you know, if you like anime and manga, I know some place you'd really like, that is if you're interested."

She looked up. "Really? Even Devilman?"

"Why that one?" He said while recalling how graphic it was.

"Because I feel like I met a digimon based on one before." She said sadly. "But I'm not sure which one."

"Well there's an anime convention in town for the next two days, so maybe you'd like to see it for yourself."

Oizyswomon looked at him before saying. "Can you...be my Angemon for the event or something?"

"Uh...I guess so?" he replied in surprise.

She smiled a little. "Then...I hope your Hand Of Fate makes my Momo Slash full of extra energy." She winked a little.

He blushed hearing that before she darted her head around.

"But...where is it?"

"Well it's downtown near the community center."

"..." she held him tightly. "Please protect me from my own hands."

"Relax, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. "Thank you….Ken. You're a real boyfri-I mean friend." She blushed red.

'Wait, was she about to say boyfriend?' He thought with his own red face.

"S-So let's….get our costumes ready." She stuttered.

"Well we could go as we are now."

"...but you look sad as a naked Angewomon."

He sweatdropped hearing that and sighed. "Alright, but I don't really have a costume to wear."

"I could make one….even if I'm bad at it." She said sadly.

"Then I entrust my costume to you Oizyswomon."

She blushed red and nodded.

(Later)

"So….how does it look?" She asked sadly.

Ken looked at his outfit, which was like Angemon, but with darker colors and an inverse pair of black wings, and blinked. "It...fits."

"Because I was watching you dress-I mean….it was a guess." She blushed.

"Well what are you gonna put on?"

"My outfit." She pointed to herself. "Um hold on." She sped off towards a closet and closed it.

(Ten minutes later)

She walked out while wearing a Lilithmon outfit, with white clothing, some white angel wings and silver accessories, and looked sad. "Is it ugly? You can be honest Kenny poo."

"Wow, that works really good on you." 'Damn.'

She blushed and looked at him. "R-Really?"

He nodded.

Oizyswomon covered her face with her gauntlet and felt like steaming up like a lobster. "T-T-Thank you Kenny poo." 'He likes it! He….wait….he's just saying that….'

'Wow, she looks really cute.' He thought before seeing her look at him sadly.

"So….do you want to go now or...forep-I mean play with our costumes?"

"I'm good either way, are you in a rush?"

"No….are you?" She asked while playing with her hair a little.

"No."

"Oh…." she looked at him before saying. "Can you...be my Lucemon?"

"I thought I was your Angemon?" he teased.

"I mean...you know." She blushed. "D-D-Date?"

"Well, our trip might be considered a date."

She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "I may be….creepy but….you make me feel….average."

He blushed at the move while seeing her twiddle her fingers. 'Wow, she's dead serious. Well, if this makes her cheer up, then I'll make sure she smiles by the end of the day.'

"Then….lets go before I," she walked towards the window. "Jump off."

'Ah!' "Don't!"

(At the convention)

Ken looked around while some people were looking at him and Oizyswomon with flashing cameras. "Sorry, I didn't expect people to be so focused on us."

"It's fine." She said while covering her face. "I'm just….bad with light. Especially flashers-I mean flashes."

'Is she trying to cover up something?' Ken thought in confusion.

"Kenny poo? What's your favorite anime?"

"Well I don't watch too much, most of the time I spent my time with studies or sports on the side."

"Oh...sorry." She muttered before looking at some manga and her eyes glistened. "Oh! It's Detergent!"

"Huh?" he turned and saw her run over to the stand. "Detergent?"

"It's about a boy that becomes a angel and saves the world from Masks, people that turn into demons with masks on their chests! Oh please let's buy them! Please?"

"Sure, I got plenty of cash on me."

She grabbed all the manga with her single hand and smiled. "Thanks Kenny poo."

'That's a lot of manga.' he thought with a sweatdrop before paying for them.

She smiled happily while being given a large bag and put the mangas in it before running towards a few stands. "Ooh plushies! Oh code, dvds! Is that a ramen on a stick?! Oh I love this place!"

Ken chuckled at this before noticing that the back of her dress was ripped. He saw some guys gawk and stare before running over and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" She asked confused and holding some dango in her mouth/bandages.

"The back part of your costume is ripped." he whispered.

She blinked before blushing red. "D-Did you see it?"

"It's a pink thong."

"..." she covered her back while turning very red. "I want to die!"

"Relax relax, you can use my shirt and cover it if we stop by the bathroom." he whispered.

"B-But your costume. It might get ruined."

"As long as you're ok, it's fine with me."

She blushed at that while twitching her fingers a lot. 'So….nice…'

"Come on, let's do it before any of these guys tries to make a move."

She looked around before nodding as they headed towards the bathroom.

(Later)

Oizyswomon and Ken sat next to a wall in the cafeteria while ten bags of anime and manga surrounded them like a wall.

"So, what do you think of this place so far?"

"It's nice…." she said with a sigh. "But it's missing something important."

"What?"

"...hentai." She blushed. "Yaoi hentai to be exact."

That made Ken turn bright red himself before it went silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry." Oizyswomon blushed. "I feel like trash saying that to you."

"Don't be, it's...it's perfectly understandable."

She groaned. "Still….I'm trash for liking hentai with two boys licking each others….dicks."

"No no, like I said it's understandable." he held a hand up.

"You like yaoi?"

"No, I like…..yuri." He blushed.

"...cute." She blushed. "So sadistic or masochistic love?"

"I-I'm not petty." he gulped while tugging at his collar.

"So you're a sadist?" She looked him over. "You remind me of one."

That hit a nerve. He looked away. "Uh, let's just talk about something else."

"Like what Kenny poo?" She asked.

"Well how are you feeling for one?"

"I'm still depressed." Oizyswomon sighed. "And very tired of being alone. Well when I'm not in you-I mean with you that is."

'Damn it, not even this was enough? I'm running out of ideas.'

"Kenny poo."

"Yes?"

"Do you like grim girls or perky girls?"

An image of Yolei appeared in his head. He saw her looking at him and cleared his throat. "Well...both of them have their ups and downs, but I don't have a problem with either."

"So….would you fuc-I mean date a person with no sex appeal?" She asked while twittering her fingers together.

'Ok, now I KNOW she's trying not to be so vulgar.'

"Well….would you?"

"Well...maybe?"

Oizyswomon's eyes widened. 'H-He would do that with me?!'

'How did things end up like this?' He thought before the girl moved over and whispered.

"Then let's….do 'it' later Kenny poo." She then winked at him.

He turned bright red. 'Holy shit!'

She smiled before saying. "Let's finish up here before we rock the bed all night long, my Ladydevimon slayer~"

'Crap!'

(Two weeks later)

Yolei knocked on Ken's door while a little confused why he didn't appear in class today. She had come by to deliver him his homework and was let in thanks to his mom.

Knock knock.

"Ken? Are you in there?"

Creak creak creak!

She blinked hearing the sounds of bed springs bouncing up and down. 'Huh?'

Creak creak creak creak!

"Ken? I have your homework!"

CREAK CREAK CREAK!

Yolei slowly opened the door and saw Ken fucking a strange woman in the pussy.

"Ah! Kenny poop!" Oizyswomon moaned with slight excitement. "I'm about to come again!"

"Me too! I have to pull out!"

"No!" She moaned while grabbing him with her gauntlet. "I want this one to make me fat and ugly!"

"You're not ugly!"

"Ah! Then make me a mother!"

Yolei's eyes rolled into her head before she fell backwards and passed out.

"Ah!" 'So much….sperm…'

'I'm so….tired…' Ken thought as he laid on her chest and passed out.

Oizyswomon smiled while looking very happy. "I'm….so….happy…."


	126. Velvet and Ghira

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Velvet and Ghira

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Menagerie-

It was seven days since the battle against both Cinder and Adams attack on the school and everyone was still shaking off the effects of the choices they made that night. RWBY and her group had gone ahead to stick around a little bit while the fauni tried to help out as best as they could considering the hunters and huntresses for the academy were all gone, along with the headmaster who had been found dead in his room.

Apparently from stab wounds to the neck and back, and given that they also found some documents involving him and a person named Salem, most of the fauni were obviously annoyed that someone of their race would do something so stupid.

But regardless of the events, they still need new warriors for the new Brotherhood for Faunus Equally or BFE for short. And they needed it quickly just in case of a Grimm attack or resistance from White Fang loyalists.

Blake herself was helping out to clean around her house due to the attempted assassination. And trying to get Yang to lighten up by occasionally tickling her with a feather duster, which she was surprised at first to learn she's ticklish under her ears.

"Blake! S-Stop!" She laughed.

"No." She said. "Not until I make up for running off on you."

"I-I already forgave you!"

"I didn't hear it." She lied with a slight smirk. She then noticed a pair of brown bunny ears popping from the windowsill.

It twitched slightly on the right ear.

'Wait...can it be?'

It moved again before popping up to reveal Velvet, the 'V' for CFVY. "Hello."

"Velvet?" she spoke making Yang turn her head. "What are you doing outside my window? We haven't seen you since Beacon was invaded."

"Yeah, me and the others got out and have been going around the world looking for things to do." She sighed. "And it was long and boring since you guys had all the fun."

Yang blinked. "It wasn't fun."

"You know what I mean." She said before saying. "Um why is there a feather duster near your ears?"

"Nothing." spoke Blake before walking over. "Why didn't you just knock on the front door?"

"I would've, if the guards didn't tell me this was a quicker way." She groaned. "Are they always this mean to guests?"

"No, just annoying."

Velvet sighed before jumping into the room. "So where's your leader?"

"Ruby's with Weiss and the others helping out around town and seeing if any of them will join BFE."

"Big Friendly Elephant?"

"No. The Brotherhood for Faunus Equally."

"...that's a weird actinium." She deadpanned. "But I was referring to your leader, the one the guards keep talking about."

"Oh, you mean my dad?"

"...I thought you were an orphan back in Beacon."

"So did everyone else." she muttered rolling her eyes. "No, this is my house, both my parents are alive and well."

Velvet looked around before seeing a woman that looked like Blake walk in. 'Is that...her sister?!'

"How's the clean up dear?"

"It's fine mom."

"Mom?!" Velvet said in shock. "B-But she's so young!"

"Oh, hello there, do you know my daughter here?" smiled Kali.

"Oh I was a fellow student of hers. And kinda saved her during a field trip." She admitted. "Names Velvet Scarlatina."

"Kali Belladonna." she replied before blinking. "I didn't notice you come in though."

"She took the window." clarified Yang.

Velvet blushed lightly at that while her ears twitched. "Sorry."

"It's fine, as long as you didn't drag mud into the house."

She turned around and saw some mud on the floor and window. "Um...oops."

Kali sighed. 'Another thing to clean up.'

"I'll clean it up!" She said quickly. "I just need to know where the mop is first though."

"Just down the hall." Said Blake pointing to the left.

She ran down the hall before going to the right. Just as she rounded the corner she ended up crashing into something hard and fell back. "Oof!"

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh I'm fine." She groaned while blinking a little. "That was my fa…." That's when she saw something that made her heart stop. She looked upwards at the tall man in a purple coat with a short black beard and felt time slow down.

"That's good, I was worried I'd hurt someone with my abs." He said with a slight chuckle.

'...he's….wow…'

"Are you ok?" He asked. "You seem a little off right now."

"Oh um thank you." She stuttered while blushing lightly.

He reached down and helped her up. "Are you a friend of my daughter's?"

"Huh? Daughter?" She said while momentarily forgetting everything at the moment.

"Yes, my daughter Blake."

SHATTER!

"Damn it!" Yang yelled from across the hallway. "Stupid prosthetic arm!"

"Hold on, let me get the broom." sighed Blake while Velvet inside her mind was freaking out.

'Ah! I just went gaga over Blake's dad! And he's married!' She thought while her ears twitched.

"Let me guess, snowshoe hare right?"

She blinked and just nodded slowly while trying not to stare.

"Well I'm a panther Faunus."

And cue her seeing a bunny getting eaten by a panther in her mind.

"So what's your name little lady?"

She gulped and tried to stay cool. "V-Velvet."

"Velvet huh?" He said with interest. "Well nice to meet you, names Ghira Belladonna."

She blinked while her ears twitched.

"So why are you here exactly?"

"Well, I wanted to visit this region of Remnant since it's where my parents use to live before they moved."

"I see."

Velvet gulped. "And I came from team CFVY as part of a reconnaissance mission, so if you don't like huntresses I understand."

"Who said I didn't?" he raised an eyebrow. "My own daughter is one after all."

She blushed at her mistake. "I-I mean...um…"

"How about we talk over some tea?"

"YES! I mean...yes mister Belladonna."

"Call me Ghira." he smiled with a chuckle. "No need to be so formal."

"O-Ok Ghira." 'This is so embarrassing!'

(Later)

Velvet sat at the table across from Ghira while staring at her cup which she didn't touch yet.

"What's wrong? Not your fancy this tea brand?"

"Oh! I um…." she said while her left ear twitched. "It's just so...um sudden and I didn't want to intrude as much as I did a few minutes ago."

"Nonsense, drink up." he waved off before sipping from his own.

She gulped while looking at her cup and nervously picked it up before sipping it. 'Just why am I acting this way?!'

As they drank their tea, Ghira noticed that Velvet was a little too nervous for some reason.

"You know, if your intimidated by me I can just head elsewhere until you're feeling comfortable."

"N-No!" She said with a stutter. "That's not it at all."

"Well is there something bothering you? Anything I could do to help?"

"..." she gulped. "Well….I'm confused. I mean….I just feel like you're...dangerous."

He blinked. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I'm a rabbit and….panthers eat rabbits." She turned away.

He got the message and started letting out a deep laugh while holding his chest. "Ahahahaha!"

Velvet jumped at that. "H-Huh?! Don't laugh!"

"S-Sorry, but ahahaha!" he laughed before covering his mouth and tried to calm down. "Sorry sorry, that was rude of me. I honestly thought it was because of who I use to be."

"Huh?"

He sighed while wiping away a tear. "To be honest, I was the former high leader of White Fang."

"..." 'WHAT?!'

"But I get what you mean, panthers do eat rabbits, so you probably think I'm about to gobble you up for supper." he joked. "Relax, I'm not like that in the least. You're a guest in here and seem like a nice girl."

Velvet sighed in relief but didn't lose her pale expression. "So...I'm not the next meal?"

"Unless Kali gets hungry that is." He joked. "Or Blake."

She gulped and guzzled her tea in one go before coughing and hit her chest.

"Easy there, no need to drink it all in one go." he spoke with concern.

She coughed while not noticing that Blake was behind her. "Sorry, it's just I was worried that Blake would eat me."

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"WAH!" She screamed before instinctively standing up and kicked Blake in the face.

"OW!" she reared back and held it while Ghira stood up. "What the hell was that for Velvet?!"

"S-Sorry!" She sighed out in fear. "It was a reaction!" 'I'm going to be cooked!'

"Are you alright Blake?"

She nodded while holding her nose. "I'm fine dad. Just a little surprised that's all." she glared at Velvet who looked away with her ears going flat.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered in fear. "P-Please don't turn me into rabbit stew!"

"Velvet, I don't eat other Fauni!"

She gulped while curling up into a ball. 'I blew it!' "I-I'm sorry!"

Blake sighed. "Look, just stop acting scared. I get you're a rabbit-"

"Hare!"

"Hare. So I'll forgive you for the kick if you stop looking like a scared kitten."

"Sorry." She said while Ghira looked at his daughter.

"That reminds me." He said. "Of the time you were only five and ran into our room in the middle of the night because the 'big mean doggy' was barking outside your room."

Blake turned crimson. "Dad!"

"Oh relax, there's nothing wrong with getting a bit scared when you were young."

Velvet slowly turned around and gulped as she stood up as Kali walked behind her. "Thank goodness I didn't hurt you Blake."

"You hurt my daughter?" Kali asked with a frown.

"WAH!" She screamed before jumping into Ghira's arms.

"Relax mom, she already said sorry."

Kali nodded as Velvet shivered in the man's arms and had her head in his abs. 'Reminds me of myself when I was younger.'

'Scary.' Velvet thought while her ears stood on end.

"You can let go you know." Ghira said.

She blinked before turning red and jumped off. "S-S-Sorry."

"It's fine." He chuckled before looking at his wife. "Hey Kali, do you want to hear something funny?"

"It depends dear."

He put a hand on Velvet's shoulder. "Just a few minute ago, my new acquainted here said that since I was a panther Faunus and she was a snowshoe hare, that I was going to...eat her! Hahaha!"

Kali looked surprised before she started laughing as well while Velvet felt like crawling under a rock.

Blake chuckled a little bit as Velvet's ears went down rather quickly and covered her face.

'Ahhh! Why me?!' She screamed in her mind.

(A little later)

Velvet groaned while trying to hide under the couch to escape her embarrassment at the hands of Ghira. Which didn't work so well as her butt was sticking out from the backside. 'Ah! Why me?!'

As she was doing this, she didn't notice Yang walked past her with Ghira right next to him.

"And that's why I should've said 'need a hand' to that bastard Adam."

"Hahaha! Classic."

"I know right?" She smirked.

He patted her back hard. "Oh gods, my daughter is lucky to have a friend like you!"

"Oh shucks." She blushed before seeing Velvet's butt. "Say, what's brown, gold and sticking right at us?"

Ghira turned and blushed before looking away with a couch just as Yang reached over and smacked the rear.

"WAH!" Velvet cried out. "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow! My butt!"

"Oops, forgot my right arm is made of metal." Yang sweatdropped.

Velvet crawled out and rubbed the spot while glaring at her before noticing Ghira and turned beet red. "G-G-Ghira?!"

"Hello Velvet….playing hide and seek?"

She blushed and felt her heart stop. 'Ahhh! Not again!'

"You know." Yang said with a smirk. "You have nice buns."

"Y-Yang!" she blushed covering them before running off.

"What?" She said while looking at Ghira. "She has a nice Bellaboot...um I mean buns." 'Can't let him hear that!'

"Well maybe she just feels self conscious about...those." he spoke while trying not to get flustered.

(With Velvet)

'Ahhh!' Velvet screamed in her mind while running down that hallway as her arms flailed around like crazy. She went to the bathroom and locked herself in while letting out an annoyed sigh. 'I can't believe he actually saw Yang spank me!'

She looked at the mirror while noticing her face was turning red and her ears were still sticking up in a shocked manner.

'Now he's going to think I like spanking! I'm not that kinda girl!' she splashed some water on her face and heard a knock at the door.

"Velvet? Are you in there?" came Kali's voice.

She went wide eyed and gulped. "Um no speak Vauco. Come again later ok?"

"Velvet it's me Kali."

"No speak-"

"Vauco, I heard." She sighed. "Please come out, it's almost time for dinner."

She gulped. "Um….is there any carrots? Or lettuce?"

"Don't worry, I made sure there was plenty for everyone to enjoy no matter what."

Velvet nodded. "Ok, I'll….be out in a few."

"Great." Kali said before saying. "But can you not use the toilet? It's kinda backed up for some reason."

"Glug glug." Spoke an octopus while crawling up the toilet and up the bowl. It then put one of its tentacles on Velvet's legs.

"EEEK!" she screamed before knocking the door down with the octopus holding on while Kali blinked in surprise.

"So that's what's been clogging the toilet."

(Later that night)

Blake blinked as Velvet was on the ceiling light and trying to keep her legs from touching the octopus that lurked under her.

"Glug glug." It said while trying to grab Velvet's leg.

"Someone get it away from me!"

Blake sweatdropped as Yang saw it and grabbed the octopus.

Only for it to wrap around her head.

"Ah!" she cried jumping up and tugged at it. "Get it off me!"

Velvet sighed while jumping down as Blake went to grab the cephalopod. She then turned and saw Ghira watching from the far end of the hallway. '...not again!'

"Huh? Didn't expect an octopus to be in the drains." he remarked while walking over and grabbed it before moving to the window and reeled his arm back before throwing it to the sea with a strong arm making Velvet's mouth drop open.

"Ah! Thanks." Yang panted while covered in sucker marks.

"Anytime."

'Oh….my…fucking….dust….' Velvet thought in shock. 'He threw it back in the ocean all the way from his house! He's strong!'

Ghira took a look at Velvet and smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Um...yes! I mean yes, thank you Ghira." She said while feeling very red in the face.

Blake looked at Yang while sighing a little.

"How's it looking?"

"Like you fought an octopus."

"Well at least it was a octopussy." She joked.

Ghira burst out laughing while Kali and Velvet sweatdropped hearing that.

"Yang." Blake groaned.

"Stop me when you heard this one. I walked into a bar, fight two girls and I walked out with a fist full of pussy!"

Silence.

"Stop your day job." Velvet deadpanned.

"Aw come on that was hilarious!"

"No it wasn't." Blake deadpanned.

"Well do you know what is?"

"Yang, don't."

"A Bellabooty!" She said before covering her mouth quickly. 'Shit!'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yang." Velvet said.

"Y-Yes."

"That was the dumbest line I heard in my life."

"And quite frankly I'd like to know why you picked that pun." spoke Kali setting the dishes down.

"Um…." she looked around before looking a Blake with a 'Help me!' expression on her face.

"She must have been desperate and couldn't think of anything else." remarked the Faunus with a sigh.

Velvet blinked before looking at Ghira and whispered. "I think she's talking about….someone's butt."

He raised an eyebrow at that before looking at Yang, then at Blake, and then back at Yang. "I see."

'Shit!' Yang thought with a loud gulp. "Um say Velvet, did you and Fox tie up the knot yet?"

"No!" she spoke up quickly with a blush. "We're just friends!"

"Then is it a girl then?" Yang smirked. "Perhaps it's Coco? You two seem to get along fine."

"I-I'm not gay!" she spoke up with anime tears.

"Easy there, I'm sure she has her own time to find someone." spoke up Ghira. "Let's just focus on filling our stomachs."

"That's right." Kali said while cooking some fried carrots. "So settle down and get your appetites ready."

"Yes ma'am." spoke Yang with a sigh while noticing Velvet smiling a little and glancing at Ghira. 'Huh?'

"Thank you Ghira, for letting me stick around and letting me join you for dinner."

"It's fine." He smiled. "Our home is your home Velvet."

She blushed lightly hearing that as Yang looked a little confused.

'Is something going on with her? Why's she blushing?' She thought while Blake was busy looking at her ass.

'I'll get you later tonight.'

(Later)

Velvet was in the guest bedroom trying to get some sleep, but all she could think about was Ghira standing up for her at dinner. She tossed and turned while her face turned crimson red. 'What's wrong with me? Ghira's just a nice guy.'

That was when an image of a half naked Ghira flashed in her head.

She turned red and shook her head. 'Stop that! He's Blake's dad, married, and happy! Even if he's big, strong, has a rugged face, and is so hand-GAH!' she sat up and slapped her cheeks. "Coco's been rubbing off on me too much."

' _Say Velvet._ ' Spoke an image of Coco on her left shoulder and wearing a angel outfit. ' _Did you know cats can have more than one mate?_ '

She blushed while an image of Ruby in a devil outfit appeared on her right shoulder.

' **Don't do that, just go up and lick that six pack!** '

"Q-Quiet!" she screamed before covering her mouth. "The others will hear you two."

' _What?_ '

' **We're in your head.** '

' _Plus we both agree._ ' Coco said as both her and devil Ruby drooled a little.

' _ **Ghira's damn hot!**_ '

"B-But he's married! And Blake would hate me forever for even thinking like that!"

' **Take it from me sweet buns. My mom married a man who had a wife before her and were on the same team. So what's wrong with going at it with a stud like him?** '

' _Plus Kali and Blake will understand if you get frisky with Ghira._ ' Coco smiled. ' _Besides, if Blake gets on your case, just threaten to tell her folks about that one time you caught her and Yang in the library for some 'studying'._ '

Velvet blushed red. "A-Aren't you supposed to be my good half?!"

She smirked before her outfit turned into a devil's outfit. ' _I'm a devil too._ '

' **Ha! High five sister!** '

CLAP!

Velvet shook her head and stood up before walking to the balcony. "I need some air!"

Both blinked before vanishing as the Faunus felt like a sauna at the moment.

'I can't do this! I can't fall for a married man!' she thought looking out over the railing with the cool air helping her a little. 'I've got my whole life ahead of me, I can't take the risk of a huge age difference like that!'

That was when a naked Ghira appeared in her head, as the real one was right under the railing.

She blushed crimson before yelling out. "I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Velvet? Is something alright?" he called from underneath her making her freeze up.

'Oh no.' She thought while her ears began to rise up and move around slightly.

"Velvet?"

"Um…..hello Ghira?" she greeted looking over the railing with a strained smile. "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine." He said. "And I'm just here to have some fresh air. Helps with the skin."

"Oh, same here."

"You have flaky skin?" He asked confused.

"Yes, yes that's it exactly." she nodded. 'No! Oh Dust someone just kill me!'

"Then I could get you some soap for your skin. If you want that is."

"I-I'm good!" She said while looking very nervous at the moment. 'I wonder if a distance this long from the ground would be enough for me to go splat and end this embarrassment!'

Ghira cocked his head a bit. "Are you sure you're ok? Want me to come up?"

"NO!" She said out loud before covering her mouth. "I mean no."

'Hmm, something's not right, even if she says otherwise.' He thought while Velvet's devil Ruby appeared on her nose.

' **Go ahead! Jump him and grind his abs!** '

'NO!' She thought while running back inside.

(Later)

Velvet stayed under the covers while sleeping the day away. However, her dreams were….very off.

(Dream)

"And do you Velvet Scarlatina, take Ghira Belladonna as your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked Yatsuhashi in a priest's outfit. "In sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Velvet said while wearing a swimsuit with a bridal veil covering her face.

"And do you Ghira Belladonna, take Velvet Scarlatina as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said Ghira while in a panther suit.

"Then by the will of the Twin Deities, I name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both turned as Ghira moved the veil up to reveal…

"I love you." Said Velvet while having the face of an octopus.

(Outside dream)

"WAAAAAAH!" She screamed in horror. "OCTOPUS!"

The room rang out with the screams sound wave before Velvet clutched her chest and panted.

"Ah...ah...ah…." 'What….that was a dream?' she looked around while touching her face and didn't feel any tentacles. She sighed while calming down slightly. "Oh thank god!"

That was when she recalled the dream and turned bright red.

"Why did I dream about that?!" he covered her mouth. 'That's it! I gotta leave before things turn worse!' She then started to get up and get dressed. 'Sorry Blake but I need to go hide somewhere and become a monk!'

(Some minutes later)

Velvet tiptoed quickly down the hallway while holding her stuff in her bag. 'I'll get the next boat out of here and maybe hide away until I get over this crush.'

As she was walking towards the door, she didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows next to it.

'Just a few more steps and I'm out of here.' "Sorry Blake but I'm going nuts here."

"And where do you think you're going?"

She stopped as the yellow eyes revealed themselves from the shadows. 'Crap!' "Um….nowhere?"

Kali crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Seems like you were trying to sneak out without telling anyone."

"..." she gulped before slowly turning around. "I...I…."

"Please speak up."

She gulped before quickly getting down and bowing with her head hitting the floor. "I'm sorry for I have coveted your husband!"

Kali blinked. "You did what?"

"Ever since I saw him I've had a huge crush on him and it keeps getting worse!'

"..."

"Please forgive me! I didn't mean to like your husband like that!" Velvet said while crying a large amount of tears.

Kali sighed and shook her head. "Honestly I expected you to break down sooner, but you managed a night, impressive."

She looked up. "Sniff, huh?"

"I already knew you liked Ghira when I saw you."

"But…..I thought….you would cook me up."

"I'm not a cannibal!" she snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry!" She flinched in fear. "But...why didn't you say anything?"

"Because ever since we dated girls have been attracted to him. In school, after it, after getting married, some even flirted with him on our honeymoon. He's got the natural animal magnetism which can cause any meek girls to fall head over heels like that."

Velvet blushed. "But didn't you get angry?"

"Oh incredibly so." she smiled. "I had to make it clear to any of them that he was mine, one time I even put two in body casts when they tried frenching him and thought I wouldn't find out."

She paled in horror. 'Ah!'

"And there was this one time he was tied up by this one girl for a month and I had to burst through the front door with only a handgun and a wooden plank."

'Oh Dust!' Velvet thought in horror. 'She's a killer!'

Kali crosses her arms against her chest. "And do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

Velvet paled. "N-N-N-N-No."

"Well too bad, you're gonna." she grabbed the girl by the front and started dragging her down the hall.

"Ah! Help me!" She cried out in fear. "This murderer is going to kill me!"

"Oh trust me, by the time I'm done murder is gonna seem like a blessing."

She paled in horror while her ears stood on end. 'AAHHH!'

Kali kicked the door to her room down with Ghira on the balcony. "Ghira!"

"Huh? Dear, what's going on?" He asked confused.

"You got another one." she spoke holding Velvet up before Ghira sighed and gained a cold look.

"Her too? I was hoping for a break from this, but if you insist we do this, then I'll make sure it's just as messy."

Velvet paled in horror. "D-Don't kill me Ghira! I'll leave and never come back!"

"Wait, kill you?" he blinked. "What makes you think we were gonna kill you?"

"Kali said she killed a woman that tied you up." She said while looking very ready to break down and cry.

"Oh, really Kali? That one?" he sighed while shaking his head. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, Kali didn't kill her."

She blinked. "B-But the handgun and the plank…"

"I used those to scare her into leaving." spoke Kali letting go of her. "I just scared her and other girls away, my Semblance helps, plus if they think their lives are on the line they're willing to listen very closely."

"S-Semblance?"

Kali glowed a bright purple while some energy arms with long claws appeared all around her and ranged from fifty to about a thousand in number.

Velvet paled and dropped her jaw. "B...B….But...she dragged me here!"

"So you can get what you want." spoke Kali turning her Semblance off. "Remember what I said about girls hitting on my husband even after marriage?"

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Well I brought you here to get fucked by him." she replied plainly.

"...what?!"

"Well have you heard about how cats tend to have more than one mate?" asked Ghira.

"Y-Yes….just a few weeks ago." She lied with a very red face. 'Stupid devil Coco and Ruby!'

"Well Kali got so tired of all my 'fangirls' that she set up a promise. Any girl who wanted to get with me, or her, then we'd bring them here and have sex with them. If they managed to stay conscious, then we'd allow it."

"B-But...you said something about a mess."

"Yes, when I go at it rough and hard, I tend to trash the room, and you don't wanna even know how much sperm ends up on the wood, it's always a hassle to clean out each time."

Velvet blushed while her mind started to overload with the information she just heard. 'Oh...Dust!'

"So go on, strip." smirked Kali while walking over and took a seat. "I'll see how long you go before jumping in. Remember, if you stay awake, that means you can join, but pass out once and it's a big no. Usually the others stay away because the fucking was too much, which is really handy when we go to the beach and he wears his birthday thong I got him."

She gulped while shaking like a leaf while instinctively moving her hands near her shirt.

"That's a good rabbit."

"It's har-"

"Just be quiet." she glared making Velvet shut up. "When I join in you'll be called whatever I say, and you'll address me as mistress."

"Y-Yes….m-mistress." 'Why me?!'

-Omake-

Yang yawned while putting a arm over Blake's shoulder. "Blake, next time I'm putting a rag in your mouth."

"Oh be quiet." she blushed. "I didn't want my parents hearing us."

"Yeah and I didn't use my vibration function on your ass." She yawned before Blake smelled something salty in the air.

"Hey, you smell something?"

"Besides the juices in my hair, no." She yawned. "And I still can't believe you came on my hair."

She blushed. "Not that!"

"Oh yes! Lick right there you slut!" came Kali's voice down the hall.

"Huh?" Yang said while becoming fully awake. "Was that your mom?"

Blake blinked before sighing heavily. "Must be watching tv again."

"Huh?"

"Mom likes anything with explosions and kittens, says it reminds her of me for whatever reason."

Yang raised an eyebrow before hearing a creaking and shaking sound. "Maybe we should go and see to make sure everything's fine."

"While that's a good idea, I don't want to catch them….naked and watching tv." 'Like when I was ten!'

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!" came Velvet's voice making them really look confused.

"I said lick you slut!"

"Ah! Yes mistress!" Velvet moaned while Blake's ears shot up.

"Was that…."

"Yes."

"..." Yang grabbed Blake's arm before rushing down the hall.

"Yang! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to see what the fucks going on!"

"Don't!"

"It's either this or having the feeling of curiosity in your head all day, like you and the laser pointer!"

"Yang!" She blushed before hearing more creaking from one of the rooms.

Yang made them stop outside the main bedroom before hearing Velvet scream as Yang reared her fist back and broke the door down. "Velvet! What's...going...OH MY DUST!"

Blake's eyes widened as she saw Velvet, naked, and licking her mom between her legs with Kali wearing a dominatrix outfit with her dad slamming into Velvet's pussy from behind with semen everywhere. "MOM! DAD?!"

"Oh! Hey Blake." greeted Kali with a pant just as Ghira slid out of Velvet who moaned with excess sperm gushing out before she fell down on her side with a glazed look in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Yang pointed to the adults and student. "WHY ARE YOU FUCKING?!"

"Well Velvet here wanted some of Ghira, so we gave it to her, and I'd say she passes, wouldn't you say dear?"

"...what?!" Blake blushed red. "Y-You got another mom?!"

"More like aunty, but whatever floats your boat my little kitten." she let Velvet rest on her chest and made her wave her arm. "Say hello to Blake Velvet."

"Ugh….wha….so….war…" she babbled incoherently.

"Oh dear, seems she's gonna need some rest." chuckled Ghira while Yang gawked at his size. "It's pretty late, you two better get some yourself, and I don't mean go to my daughter's room and mess with her Yang, we could hear it all the way through the walls."

Yang blushed crimson red. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I mean...she's just so….."

"Relax, we already knew." spoke Kali before yawning. "Just go back to bed, we definitely need it after that last round. Oh and Blake? Don't be surprised if Velvet here starts popping out a few dozen cousins for you, your father was really backed up."

And just like that, Blake passed out on the floor like a rock with a thud.

"Blake!" Yang called out in shock. "Oh my dust! Are you ok?!"

Velvet panted while looking very horny right now. "Ah...babies...need….babies…"


	127. Yang and Sun

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Yang and Sun

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxx

-Beacon-

It was a very tense time as it reached the midterms and for everyone in the school, they were already too focused on studies or slacking off to check their Scrolls for media coverage or texting. Each one trying to be ready and keep from getting tempted or else they'd flunk.

But for a certain blond Faunus, studying was WAY out of his mind.

"Say Blake, want to-"

"No Sun, I'm busy." she spoke without looking at him as she looked through her book.

"But-"

"Look, I'm busy studying." She said while her eyes darted through the pages like they were nothing. "Why not go and ask Neptune to go play with you."

"I'll have you know it's not playing. It's a serious matter being a junior detective."

"Uh huh, and will being a detective help get a perfect score on the test?"

"If it's a test on solving cases." he smirked.

"..." she turned a page. "Sun, just go find someone else to pester."

He looked at her before getting an idea and leaned against the wall with a smile. "Hey, why don't we go out on a date? You can handle one little break right?"

"I'm not going to be labeled a dropout." She said bluntly. "And I do not want to live in my parents basement for the rest of my life."

"But-"

She glared at him. "Go away Sun Wukong."

He gulped while backing away slowly. "Right, sure, whatever you say."

Blake kept on glaring at him as Sun left the area. 'Sun you really need to learn some social cues.'

(With Sun)

He shivered before shaking his head. "Ok, so Blake's out of the picture." he put his hands in his pockets and sighed. 'I was just trying to help, plus it's just some test.'

As he walked a little down the hall, he didn't notice that he was heading towards RWBY's room.

Which was currently occupied by a very annoyed looking Yang.

'Fucking hell! Just fucking hell!' She thought while looking ready to punch someone.

With the other girls staying clear away from.

'Scary.' Ruby thought while hugging Weiss tightly.

'She looks ready to blow.' thought Weiss with a silent groan.

You see, girls have special days when their bodies start to go into overload. While normally this was a somewhat disturbing time for most, in Yang's case….it was almost like a time bomb strapped to a rocket strapped to a fifty foot Ursa which was then strapped to an airship set to explode in sixty seconds.

In layman's terms, don't fuck with her now.

"Um….Yang? Can I get you some tea?" asked Ruby in fear.

"NO!"

"Eep!" She jumped while holding onto Weiss tightly. "Sorry!"

She growled while breaking her pencil into shards with her right hand. "I need a break from this stupid studying!"

"Yang take deep breaths." Weiss gulped.

She quickly turned before throwing a book at her.

CRASH!

Weiss paled as it made an impact crater on the wall right next to her left ear.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What to do!" She snapped while not knowing that Sun was behind her.

"Hey sunshine, want to hang out with mura?"

She whirled around and huffed before she burst out into tears and started crying. "Don't call me sunshine! Please it hurts my feelings!"

'Eh?' He thought in confusion.

Yang sniffed while looking like a sad little puppy. "Why are you so mean to me?!"

"I...I didn't mean to make you cry." he spoke quickly.

She sniffled before grabbing his tail. "Your so mean!"

YANK!

"YEOW!" he cried jumping up with wide eyes.

That was when Yang's eyes became furious again. "You little shit! I'm going to stuff my fist into your ass and rip it apart!"

Sun gulped while looking at Ruby and Weiss, who were now hiding under the bed. "Uh...help?"

"No." Ruby whispered in fear. "Sorry Sun but we can't help you."

"You're on your own."

Yang glared at Sun while he looked like he was sweating a river.

"Um….did you know your hair looked nice today?"

She gasped before letting go of him. "Y-You….player…." she looked down while her hair covered her face.

'Oh man, this is getting really weird.' He thought before clearing her throat. "Me a player? Look I'm not only slick but have a great set of eyes." He pointed to them. "And all I see is perfect hair, a cute girl and some time alone together."

Yang felt her face heat up and averted her eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot." Sun said while trying to look cool and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're adorable when your flustered."

And cue something in her snapping as her eyes turned bright red. "What?"

"I mean yeah, look at your face, thighs, waist, the whole package."

Yang started to shake while her aura began to flicker. "You….little…."

"And you look like the perfect girlfriend for anyone you find handsome and charming."

PUNCH!

He went flying back from her punch.

" **BASTARD!** " Yang roared while her aura flailed up and her eyes and face were bright red.

He landed against the wall before seeing Yang run towards him in rage.

" **DIE MOTHERFUCKER!** "

"Sweet mother of gods!" He said before dodging the strike and ran off in the other direction. "Nevermind I'll let you study!"

" **GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!** " She roared before charging after him as Ruby and Weiss slowly poked their heads out of the corner.

"Weiss, do you think Sun's going to live or swim with the fishes?"

"Probably swim, if he stays together that is."

She nodded at that.

(With Sun)

He panted while running into a closet and locked the door behind him. 'What did I just unleash?!'

" **SUN!** "

He gulped and heard Yang stamp around outside.

" **WHERE ARE YOU?!** " She roared while running down the hall.

'Shit! I need to get my weapon and quickly!' He thought before slowly opening the closet and tiptoed out of there.

-SSSN's room-

Scarlet yawned while looking at his textbook with a bored expression and turned to Neptune. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course, I made sure that all the cheat slips are in your pencils next week." He said while writing some answers down on tiny sheets of paper.

SLAM!

"SAVE ME!" Sun yelled out in fear.

They turned and saw him rushing to his weapon.

"I'm in danger!"

"From what?" Neptune asked. "A killer Nora?"

"WORSE!"

SLAM!

" **SUN! WHERE ARE YOU YOU FUCKING LITTLE PANSY SHIT?!** " Roared Yang while punching the door with one hand.

"THAT!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

" **FACE ME YOU BASTARD!** " She roared while the door began to break apart.

Scarlet jumped while getting his weapons. "What did you do Sun?!"

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

"I might have flirted with her or something." Sun said with a hoarse voice.

"Oh great!" spoke Neptune before the hand burst through the door and grabbed the knob.

" **HERES YANGY!** "

"AHHHH!" Sun screamed in horror before hiding behind Neptune. "Save me!"

She ripped the door off its hinges before glaring at them in an unholy rage. " **YOU SHALL DIE!** "

"It was just harmless flirting!"

Yang roared before throwing the door at them and sent Sun flying out of the window and right onto some bushes.

He let out a loud 'oof' before seeing Yang jumping off the windowsill and right at him as her weapons began to activate. "Oh sweet mother of god!"

" **DIE!** "

He rolled out of the way as she landed and hit the bush before running away again.

" **SUN!** "

(Elsewhere)

Ozpin sipped his coffee in peace as he sat on a bench near a few trees. "This is just what the doctor ordered, or in this case Glynda having a small fuss about getting some sun."

"AHHHH!"

He blinked as Sun ran screaming towards him and hid behind the bench. "Is something wrong Wukong?"

"Save me!" He screaming in horror.

"From what may I pray tell do you need to save yourself from exactly?"

"Yang!"

"Miss Xiao Long?"

Sun shivered in nervousness. "Yes, she's gone crazy!"

"Define crazy."

"She's wants to kill me!" he spoke up before spotting blond hair and ducked down. "She's coming!"

Ozpin blinked as Jaune walked by and turned to Sun. "That's mister Arc, not miss Xiao Long."

He poked his head up while not knowing that Yang was stomping towards them.

CRACK!

CRACK!

" **SUN!** "

"YIPE!" he jumped before getting grabbed by the girl. "Please don't hurt me!"

" **I won't hurt you.** " She growled while her hair looked almost a massive bonfire. " **I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!** "

"AHHH!" he screamed in horror while Ozpin stood up.

"Miss Xiao Long."

She glared at him with pure unadulterated rage. " **WHAT!?** "

"Perhaps you could set Mr. Wukong down."

She growled at that before saying. " **FINE!** "

Sun gulped before getting sent flying across the school yard. "AHHHH!"

" **AND NOW I'M GOING TO END THAT PERVERT!** " Yang roared while running after Sun.

"Wonder what's going on between those two."

(With Sun)

CRASH!

Sun groaned while landing on Ren's lap as Nora fed him some food with a fork.

"Hey!" frowned said girl. "We're in the middle of a picnic here."

"Ugh." He groaned before grabbing Nora's arms. "Nora! Help me out here and hit Yang with your hammer!"

"What no way! I'm not going to hit a fellow big knockers!"

"Please! I really need your help!"

"What did you do?" sighed Ren.

He turned to him. "All I did was flirt! And now she's going to kill me!"

Nora blinked. "Are you sure about that? I mean she's very easy to get pissed you know."

"Yang's ripped a door off its hinges and threw me out a window!"

"Damn."

"Wait, did she do anything else besides get mad?" asked Ren.

"Well she cried and called me mean."

Ren sighed. "Sun, Yang is acting like this because she's on her special day."

"...eh?"

"You know, her aunt flo." spoke Nora.

"Eh? I don't have an aunt named Flo."

Nora facepalmed. "Did you really NOT know what that means?!"

"Sun, she's on her period."

He blinked before going wide eyed. "You mean...like she's hormonal and all?"

"Yes." Ren said before pointing to Nora. "Trust me, I've seen her aunt every month."

"When he wasn't knocked out that is."

Sun gulped while feeling the earth shake. "Ah! It's her! Hide me!"

"Nope." Spoke Nora. "To make a girl with an aunt flo happy, you need to go up to her and say something nice. Or steamy in my case."

"B-But she's going to rip my head off!"

"Her emotions are all over, use that." spoke Ren. "Instead of running, go up and get her feeling flattered."

CRACK!

CRACK!

" **SUN WUKONG! WHERE ARE YOU YA FUCKING BASTARD?!** "

"...I'm so scared." Sun squeaked in fear.

"He's over here!"

"Nora!" Sun said in horror before Yang stomped towards him. He slowly turned around and gulped. "H-Hi Yang."

" **SAY YOUR PRAYERS!** "

"I'd do it now." whispered Ren.

"Um wait Yang! I need to tell you something!"

She growled while cocking her weapons. " **WHAT?!** "

"Um…..uh….um….I think you're hot right now?" he tried. "Like, smokin' hot, hotter than a volcano."

She blinked before her aura suddenly decreased and her eyes returned to normal as she blushed red. "H-Hey! D-D-D-Don't say things like that you idiot!"

'Woah, it worked?' "It's true, you're hot. Heck I'm surprised that you're not getting dates left and right. Plus your eyes are like purple pools of water."

Yang flushed crimson before letting Sun go and covered her face. "Y-Your just saying that!"

"And he likes your butt!" spoke Nora.

She started to shake while Sun felt very scared. "H-He does?"

"Absolutely! Heck he was staring at it before you came here. Even told us how meaty and firm it was." Nora lied. "Like a hamburger patty with extra meat packed into it he said."

She instantly started tearing up and covered her eyes. "It's not fat! You're a huge jerk!"

"W-What!? I didn't say that! Your butt is cute!"

She sniffled before running off. "Y-You asshole!"

"Wait! It's plush and firm! Anyone would love it!"

But she was long gone as Ren sighed.

"Nora, I think you went too far."

"Nope, now if I said her tats were fat THEN that's too far Renny."

"Great, now she's gonna really tear my head off."

"Actually." Ren said. "She's not mad."

"Eh?"

"She's embarrassed since she's usually the one doing the flirting."

"So what should I do then? Go after her? She might flip out again."

"It's either leave her alone and let her hate you or go after her and try to explain."

"Or you could write a will." Nora smirked. "And if you die, can I have your tail?"

"No!"

(Later)

Yang sniffled while hugging Ruby tightly. "H-He called my butt fat!"

"There there?"

"He's so mean!"

'At least she's not going psycho.'

Yang sniffed and looked at Ruby. "R-Ruby, am I...a fatty?"

"What no! What's are you talking about?"

"Sun said I was fat! That means I'm a fatty!" She cried while squeezing Ruby even tighter.

"Gah!"

Knock knock.

"W-Who is it?" Groaned Ruby.

"It's me." Said Sun from outside. "Um can Yang come out? I have something to tell her."

"Now isn't the best time." Weiss called out.

"Please? It will only take a few minutes." He said. "And then I'll leave."

"Go away!" cried Yang squeezing Ruby even harder.

"But Yang, I really need to talk to you!"

"Fuck off!"

"...fine." He sighed. "It was only a stupid bouquet of roses anyway."

She blinked and let go before running over and opened the door. "W-What?"

He looked up and revealed a bouquet of yellow roses wrapped around his tail. "Here, I thought it might make it up to you since I did make you upset."

She went wide eyed and took them before smiling. "Oh they're beautiful and smell so good!"

Sun smiled a little. "Well I was looking for red roses for your eyes, but this was a good second right?" 'Please don't knock my block off.'

Yang started to sniffle a little while looking at Sun's eyes. "Sun...this is...the most honest to god nicest thing I ever got."

"Well you know me, I aim to deliver."

She then suddenly hugged him tightly. "Oh Sun! I love you, you crazy monkey!"

"GAH!" he groaned from the squeeze while Ruby winced in sympathy.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt."

Sun groaned in pain. "H-Huh?"

Yang looked at him in the eyes as they sparkled for some reason. "Sun, I'm going to be dating you from now on until the end of time!"

SQUEEZE!

"AHH!" He cried out before she let go and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you Sun oh and if you cheat on me."

BANG!

The wall behind Sun got a hail of buckshot.

" **I'll end you where you stand!** "

'Oh crap!' He thought while Blake walked by and saw him.

"What's going on Sun?"

"Um you see-"

Yang wrapped an arm around him and grinned. "He's about to take his girlfriend out on a fancy date, right Sun?"

He gulped and glanced between them nervously. "Uh...yes?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek as Blake felt like a bullet hit her in the heart. "Love you Sun."

He turned red hearing that while groaning at how he should've just studied instead of flirting.

'Yang….you...you stole my man!' Blake thought in pure rage as the screen turned black as Blake's bow.


	128. Female Vandals and Battleforce 5

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Vandals and Battleforce 5

Series: Hot Wheels Battleforce 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright team, Sage told us we've got a Storm Shock opening up, but this one, well it's a little off." spoke Vert with him and his team driving towards the storm-like tornado.

"What do you think that means?" Asked Zoom.

"Either we're gonna end up in a swarm of monsters, or fall into an abyss. Cause when is something off ever a good thing?" spoke up Spinner.

"Whatever it is Stanford's bound to hate it." Agura jibed.

Said male rolled his eyes before their vehicle's tires glowed red and all of them started getting sucked up into the tornado and rode on it before the portal opened and they started entering it before it closed. On the other side they appeared in a jungle like area with pink crystals sprouting out from the ground here and there.

"This place looks kinda familiar." the younger Cortez twin spoke.

"Yeah, sort of like….Vandal!" spoke Vert.

"Vandal!" Cried Stanford who tried turning around to reach the portal before it closed, unfortunately he didn't make it. "Aw come on!"

"This doesn't make any sense. The Storm Shock should have taken us to a Battle Zone, not to Vandal." spoke Zoom.

"And what's with all the pink crystals? I don't remember those last time we were here." Stated Agura. "Kinda pretty though."

"Obviously you would say that." remarked Stanford while the top opened up and he climbed out his vehicle. He walked over to one and looked it over. "Hmm, but if I took a little off the top, I could get this turned into some fine jewelry and make quite the currency." he reached out and touched the crystal before it glowed and he fell to the ground.

"Stanford!" cried the group hopping out of there vehicles and rushed over to him.

Vert crouched down near him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm more than alright mate, I feel like all the pent up stress and anxiety in my body was just washed away like that." He finished snapping his fingers as he smiled blissfully.

"Uh, maybe you should step back from those crystals." spoke Sherman. "I'm gonna run a scan on it to see just what it did and make sure it's not dangerous for any of us."

Suddenly numerous insects were seen heading for them.

"Look out!" Vert cried, but as they got closer the team saw it was only a swarm of butterflies with wings that shimmered with rainbow patterns in the light.

"Ok, now I know this place can't be Vandal." spoke Spinner looking at one of them. "Where are the giant wasps? The deadly traps? And for that matter, where's Kalus? At this point he'd be drivin' on by here and we'd be kicking his tail."

"Well wherever we are it seems pretty peaceful." Said Zoom as a gazelle like animal walked up to sniff him. It looked at him and started licking his cheek with affection. "Haha, okay very peaceful."

"Yeah, a little too peaceful." remarked Vert. "Sherman, see what you can find on that crystal. I want you, Spinner, and Stanford to stay here. Me, Zoom, and Argura are gonna spread out and see if we can find out anything else. If you get into trouble, you know what to do."

"Right." The team chorused and went back to their vehicles. While three of them headed off and the other three stayed behind, a pair of eyes looked at them from beyond a brush.

Agura couldn't help but smile at the landscape that reminded her of fairy tales she heard of in her youth. It still had a jungle feel to it, but it also had various bushes and trees that looked healthy and the sky itself looked a little lighter and clearer compared to Vandal's. "Now this is a battle zone I could get use to."

"I don't know, still seems out of nowhere. If this was a battle zone we would have run into the Vandals or Sark at this point, or some kinda dangerous animal life, but so far it's so serene." spoke Vert.

They rounded a corner and saw two Sark vehicles parked a few feet away.

"Heads up, looks like you got your wish." spoke Zoom as they stopped and looked at the vehicles and looked around for any other Sark. After a few minutes the vehicles had yet to make any sudden moves. "Uh...what are they waiting for?"

"Maybe they spotted us and are trying to signal the others." spoke Agura. "We should take 'em out now just in case."

"Just a sec. Let's get a better look first." Vert said stepping out of the saber and carefully walked over. He slowly looked in and saw the Sark robot inside, but the lights on it were off and it just laid there motionless. "I think they're deactivated."

"Like those?" asked Zoom pointing over to a few more robots that were lying on the ground undamaged, but not moving.

"What could have-" before Vert could finish a portal opened and a two more Sark vehicles came out.

The robots inside made several sounds and spotted Vert before they started driving at him, but that's when a bolt of pink shot out at the robots from nearby crystals and the vehicles suddenly stopped right in front of the leader with the drivers shutting down.

"Wow, looks like we gotta give credit to the crystals." spoke Agura climbing out as the crystals slowly stopped glowing. "They must act like some sort of defense system against machines. But if that's true, then why are our own rides still working?"

"Because they are not Sark technology." came the voice of a woman from somewhere in the trees.

All three of them looked around while hearing the leaves rustle a little.

"The crystals only disable the computer brains of the blue Sark, so as long as you drive vehicles without said tech, you will be perfectly fine." the voice said again as a white tiger walking on two legs stepped out with a curvaceous body dressed in breast bindings and a loin cloth .

"And you would be?" asked Vert while relaxing to an extent.

"I am Schimi, be you friend or foe?" she questioned.

"Well if you don't like the Sark like us, friend." spoke Zoom.

"Then may I be the first to welcome you to planet Eden." she greeted.

"Eden? You mean like the Garden of Eden?" asked Agura.

"You will have to be more specific, we have many gardens here on our planet." the tigress said.

"It's not a garden here. It's a reference to a legend back on our world where it's said to be a paradise. In fact we're surprised, we thought this was Vandal at first, but without the giant wasps and Kalus, it's much different." spoke up Vert.

"You know of the Vandals?" she questioned.

"All too well." replied Vert with a frown. "We're the Battle Force Five. The rest of our team is back that way."

"Oh! Me and the rest of my tribe have heard of you. And most likely my friends are talking with yours at this moment. Is it true? Is your leader the legendary Blue Sentient, Sage?"

"Yeah, but if this isn't Vandal, how do you know all that?" asked Agura.

"Come, you will accompany me to my tribe and speak with our leader." Schimi said giving a gesture to follow her.

The three shared a glance before getting back to their vehicles and slowly followed her down a path. They soon arrived at a large stone wall with a pair of doors, but on the doors had carvings of Sage.

"Halt!" called a set of voices before two panthers appeared on top. "Who goes there?"

"It is I sisters, Schimi!" she called back. "I have with me the heralds of Sage. The Battle Force Five!"

The felines gasped before hastily signalling to the other side of the wall before the doors opened up.

The stone doors began to open and the three humans were in awe at the sight inside. There were numerous bridges across taller trees than on Vandal with numerous buildings and huts littering around inside with numerous other healthy trees growing all around.

"Nice place." said Zoom, riding in with his team.

"It's certainly nicer on the eyes." remarked Vert.

"Yeah, and it's definitely no Vandal."

Schimi stopped with them stopping and turned to them. "You're free to exit your vehicles, no one here is an enemy to you. Your friends are most likely waiting for you in the dining hall."

The three of them came out of their rides and followed the tigress. They could see a number of Females relaxing or training. But when they noticed the Pink Sark they jumped in surprise.

"Wait, you said the Sark technology wouldn't work." spoke Vert. "How are those ones able to keep working?"

"The Sark have been to this planet before, but we collect them after they are disabled then upgrade and repurpose them into our servants." she replied before they reached a building and pushed the doors open. "Welcome to the dining hall."

Inside they found rows of tables and their teammates surrounded by females who were pampering them.

"Now this is something I can get use to." smiled Spinner. "Am I right little bro?"

"Y-Yeah." spoke Sherman while blushing a little since some of the females were feeling up his muscles.

"This must be what it feels like to be king." Said Stanford.

"Having fun boys?" spoke Agura with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Uh duh." Spinner remarked. "This place is like Vandal if it was way more relaxing and more like paradise."

"I can say without a doubt that I love this planet." Stanford added.

"You three make yourselves comfy and I'll let the chefs know of your arrival." smiled Schimi.

"Thank you, it's nice to know there's at least one hospitable battle zone." Vert smiled and sat down.

"It won't take long." spoke the tigress and walked away while a female shark and croc sat on both sides of Zoom with smiles.

As Agura sat down, she was approached by a vixen. "Hey, so I take it you already know all our names?"

"It's Agura, yes?"

"Yeah, and what's yours?"

"Kitsara." she smiled. "Everyone here is amazed at your feats and all your hard work. Sorry if we come on a little strong." she said with a hand moving to rub Agura's thigh.

"Well you're certainly forward." she smiled while putting her hand on Kitsara's hand. "But I am curious, how are you able to know all this and the Vandals? Either you girls got some sort of communications device, or someway to get to the Vandals homeworld."

Kitsara lost her smile and was about to speak before the doors opened. A lioness walked in, she held a staff that had one of the many pink crystals tied to it and a necklace with a pink battle key tied on it.

"I take it you are the battle force five I've heard about?" she asked looking at the group with the females moving away from them.

"Yeah," Vert nodded as he stood and walked over. "And since you have the battle key to this zone, I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're the leader here."

"Correct, I am Zarania, and you must be Vert, I do hope my women have treated you well?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said my team is complaining." he remarked with a smile. "But you seem to know us and Kalus, but this isn't Vandal, even if they share some similarities, so I'm curious as to know what's your connection with them?"

"That is a tale that takes place long ago, as you no doubt know there was a conflict between the Blue Sentients and their more aggressive twins the Red Sentients."

"Yeah those dudes are a nasty bunch." Said Sherman.

"Well after Lady Sage stopped them, she came to Vandal which my people begrudgingly once called home." she frowned. "On Vandal we were seen as less individuals, they made us do cleaning, cooking, anything they deemed for the weak or unwarrior-like. None of us were allowed to hunt or fight. And the only important thing we did was keep the species alive by being breeders for them to use."

"Tch, typical sexism." Agura crossed her arms and glanced at Stanford.

"Why you lookin at me like that?" he frowned.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know, you never respected me because I don't have a dick like everyone else on this team."

"Guys, focus." spoke Vert in a firm tone. "Go on Zarania."

"Lady Sage took pity on us and then one night she led us here to Eden, where we could live as we wished. Here we take only what we need from the planet and nothing more, however-" she was interrupted when the door opened again and another much younger lioness ran into the hall.

"Mother!" she cried and ran up to Zarania.

"Kiva? What's wrong my cub?" Zarania knelt down to her

"They're here, the Vandals! They're approaching the gates!"

The lioness narrowed her eyes while Battle Force Five grew serious hearing that and turned to the women "Ready all our Sark!"

Instantly the females rushed out while the leader let out a low growl. "You and your team may accompany us to the gates if you wish, but stay out of sight and up wind so they don't smell you."

"Why hide? We can take them down easy." spoke Spinner.

"There is no need to fight, this will not take long." Zarania stated walking out with her cub behind her.

The team followed while a little cautious since this could go wrong too soon if they were spotted. At the top of the wall the group saw four familiar vehicles approaching along the path.

Zarania stood the closest to the edge with Kiva hugging her hip and looked down as the vehicles stopped and saw Kalus step off his ride first.

"Greetings Zarania." The Lion Vandal greeted with a grin on his his face.

"Begone Kalus! There is nothing here for you or your Vandals, not at this time!" she said baring her teeth. "If you fail to listen, I will ensure to re-educate just how savage we can be."

"Come now, we mean you no harm. A portal opened on Vandel but to our surprise we found ourselves here instead of a Battle Zone. So I thought to myself, why not pay a visit, to my family."

"Then you will leave through the portal, and do not call us your family! The only family you care about are your tribesmen, you care little for me or our daughter!"

'They're his family!?' thought the humans with wide eyes.

"You wound me my dear, I seem to recall times when you gladly welcomed my company." he hinted while crossing his arms.

"I was in heat!" She roared banging the end of her staff on the ground in anger. "You were nothing but the means to an end! A tool for my own needs! I can never love a heartless marauder such as yourself! Now leave or else!" she gave a hand gesture and a platoon of Pink Sark stepped forth at the ready armed with spears with crystal spearheads.

"Bah, these pieces of junk cannot hold us back." scoffed Krocomodo before a spear was nicked his shoulder. "Gah!" he fell back as he felt all the aggression leave his body leaving him with a feeling of serene relaxation.

"Are you alright?" asked Sever as Krocomodo slowly sat back up.

"Sever, have I ever told you how I admire those teeth of yours?" he replied drunkenly.

Sever and Hatch glanced at each other lost while Kalus growled and glared up at a smirking Zarania.

"Now do you remember 'my love'? The crystals on this planet have an effect on your warriors that takes all the fight out of them, which makes it easier to take what we need. You of all should recall that much." Zarania held up her staff and pointed it at him.

"Captain Kalus, what should we do?" asked Sever.

"...Nothing, the Key is practically ours as it is. We will return as scheduled Zarania, when you are more _welcoming._ "

"Leave before I put your head on one of the crystals." she spoke with a cold tone.

The Vandals returned to their rides and drove away with Sever towing Krocomodo.

"Wow, if it was that easy all the time we might be out of a job." joked Zoom.

"No kidding." Sherman added. "But Zarania, what did Kalus mean when he said they'll return as scheduled?"

Zarania closed her eyes and sighed. "Back in the hall, I was about to say that there is a portal that connects Eden to Vandal."

"So they can just pop in and out whenever they want?" asked Stanford with dismay.

"Yes and no, Sage thought it best to keep our worlds linked so that we could continue to reproduce." She said looking down at Kiva while rubbing the cubs head. "It's set up so that on a given date, when we of Eden enter a heat cycle, a few of the male Vandals can cross over here via a portal and a few of us would meet with them to attempt and continue our populations. Then it's simply waiting until the children are born before sending the males to the fathers while the females stay here. It breaks our hearts to have to send away the children we bore, but it is for the best."

"Why not just keep the kids here?" asked Spinner.

"It was part of the Peace agreement we made with the Vandals, we give them their son's to raise and they leave us and our daughters to our own devices." she sighed. "We don't have the resources needed to fend them off forever if they attacked anyway. The crystals help yes, and we do outnumber them, but they have more brute force and are more savage might."

"Uh speaking of devices, mind telling us how you're able to reprogram Sark?" Questioned Sherman.

"Come, we will show you to our factory." Zarania said and started walking.

As they followed, Kiva kept looking back at Vert, who took notice of her glances right away.

"Is something wrong Kiva?"

"Not at all, Sir Vert." She replied.

"Sir?" he spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you have a fan." Agura jibed.

"If you lend me your sword I can make it somewhat official." Stanford added.

"Nice offer, but I'll pass." he replied before looking at Kiva. "And you don't need to call me that, Vert's just fine."

"Oh,...okay."

They traveled through the village and came to what looked like an old Mobi retrofitted into a house.

"This is our factory and home of our chief engineer." Zarania stated.

"A Mobius Command Center?" spoke Zoom in surprise.

"A gift from Lady Sage, we use it as a factory to supply our subservient Pink Sark." smiled Zarania walking over to the door and gave it a firm knock. "Snapa? Are you here?"

The door opened and a roach stepped out. She looked identical to Hatch except she was purple. "Zarania, sweety, what brings you to my little ol' factory?"

"I have brought the Battle Force Five with me so they can see how we're able to convert the Sark robots to our cause."

"Get out of here, you serious?" she said before looking over to see the six humans. "Jumpin Jiminy! I never thought I'd see 'em with my own eyes."

"You'll have to excuse her accent, she's spent a majority of her life listening to transmissions from a planet called New Jersey." Said Zarania.

Snapa walked over and looked them over with interest and tapped her chin. "I figured some of them would be a smidge….taller."

"We never figured there was someone who looked like Hatch."

"Please don't say that, I can't stand hearin' my thief of a brotha's name." she shook her head. "Well if you all wantin' a looks see, come right in and make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." Sherman said following the mutant insectoid. "So Hatch is your brother?"

"Fraternal twin brotha. He's always stealin' my ideas and sayin' they're his. I'm the real brains." she chuckled. "Course, I like to dabble more with high tech than any of that fancy magic voodoo junk."

They went to an examination table next to a pile of disabled Sark. "I was just finishin' up with another bot. All it takes is a bit of shielding around the computa brains, a li'l reprogrammin' and…" she plugged in the new brain and the Sark came online.

"At your command, mistress." it spoke with a feminine tone.

"The lady voices are my personal touch." Snapa informed.

"Very impressive." smiled Sherman as the Sark stood up from the table. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to reprogram a Sark, but let's just say we had a run in with one who tried to trick us, and it kinda killed the mood for the idea. Last thing we needed was an army of them going awol and taking all our Battle Keys, again. Isn't that right Stanford?"

"Oh come off it." The royal pain of the team remarked.

"So you're like the tech guy, am I right?" she asked.

"Yep, although I'm not perfect, I could learn a few things from you."

"If you got brains and brawns with you, I wouldn't mind passing down what I know. As long as the Vandals don't find ya here when matin' time comes around."

"Personally I don't like it," said Agura. "I mean I get the breeding thing but why wait to let them do to you what you could do for ourselves any time?"

"Huh?" the females tilted their heads.

"You know…" Agura covered Kiva's ears before she continued to speak. "Masturbating?"

"Masta-wha?" Snapa rubbed her head.

The boys and Agura were taken aback by this.

"You don't know what masturbating is?" Spinner questioned.

"From the sound of it I assume its some form of servitude?" asked Zarania.

"No no, it's when a person, when they're alone, just...plays with themselves down there" spoke Vert with a blush.

"Plays with themselves?"

"Okay, guys take Kiva outside," said Agura pushing the cub towards them. "Zarania, it looks like you need a visual aid, so get every mature woman here."

The guys quickly left the Mobi with Kiva who was confused before they stopped outside and she looked at them. "What is going to happen?"

"Nothing you need to know." said Vert.

"Lets just say our friend is going to teach your mommy something that will make her, and all the other ladies _very_ happy." Spinner explained in the most G rated way he could.

"So whatever you do just ignore any weird sounds they might make while we go on a little walk." spoke Stanford.

Later the women were gathered in the Mobi by Zarania's orders.

"Okay is that every woman of mating age right?" Agura asked.

"Yes, I informed the others who were too young to stay together to play or to simply wait at their respectable domains."

"Good," Agura spoke as she walked out. "Ladies, may I have your attention!" She called out.

All of the females turned to her while she cleared her throat.

"My name is Agura as you know, and it has come to my attention that a lot of you may not know what masturbation is. Let me ask you, are you tired of letting lust over power you during your heat cycles?"

The crowd murmured with some nodding.

"What if I told you that you don't have to wait for the Vandal's to mate with, and that you can pleasure yourselves?"

That really got their attention as they stopped whispering and looked at her with intent.

"To demonstrate, I'll need a volunteer, not just any volunteer, one that's comfortable being naked, and I mean completely naked, in front of a crowd."

The females glanced at each other with some looking a little shy. A hand went up and the Vixen from before walked up. "Will I be suitable?"

"If you can relax in front of all these people, then you're perfect." Agura assured.

"Very well." Kitsara said before taking off her breast bindings and loincloth.

"Alright, the first step is learning how to touch your special spots, such as your chest or your vagina." spoke Agura to all listening. "On Earth this is common among couples where both partners are females, this is a concept that's referred to, Lesbianism."

"But we thought only a males and females can be partners." spoke a panther.

"Well yeah," Agura nodded. "If you just wanna get pregnant, but for most of us on earth mating is so much more than a means of procreation, it's also the highest expression of how much we care for our partners, male or female. That's why we call it, making love."

That seemed to get their interest even more.

"Now I'm going to demonstrate how you can satisfy your needs without males." Agura said as she walked over and grabbed Kitsara's firm breasts. "Such as with your breasts." she started to lightly squeeze and grab the vixen's mounds making her moan with each squeeze and her cheeks heating up under her fur.

Everyone watched closely and were surprised at how loud Kitsara sounded since she never made noises like this.

"As you can see this stimulates the nerves, but if you focus more of the nipples…" Agura pinched the buds making the vixen yelp with a jump. "It can make your body feel even better. But don't be afraid to let your... well I guess paws, wander. See where your partner likes to be touched."

"What if it doesn't feel that good?" asked a crocodile.

"I guess that's up to you to decide." Agura said walking around Kitsara with her hands trailing all over the vixen's body even her ass. "If you're more into pain then talk about it with your partner."

"Who would find pain enjoyable?" asked a shark.

"Well not a lot of folks know what they find arousing until they try it all least once." the human gave the vixen a swat to the ass.

"Ooh!" jumped Kitsara with wide eyes getting even hotter. "Oh my...that was a bit of a rush."

"Congratulations, you just discovered your kink." Said Agura. "It's what makes you sexually aroused, care to go on?"

"Honestly, I think I do."

Agura continued on with her lesson. The female's watched with great fascination. Some even found themselves getting turned on, which Agura explained was known as voyeurism.

Eventually the lessons moved on to fingering.

They watched Kitsara's reaction to Agura digits toyed with the vixen's slit. Some of them pressed their thighs together while stunned and couldn't look away.

The vixen moaned as her human partner moved a hand and lifted one of her legs and pushed the finger in and out. "Ahh! Oh! Oh Agura!"

"Easy there, you feel like you're gonna squeeze my finger off." she teased.

"Dayum, this is one hot lesson." Snapa said to Zarania.

"I agree, I had no idea that such a thing was so simple, and something we could have done this whole time."

"Ah! Ahh! AHHHH!" screamed Kitsara throwing back her head as she came.

Everyone watched as her juices gushed onto the floor with some others moaning with their own juices trickling down their legs.

"And that's how it's done." Agura said lowering Kitsara's leg.

"W...W….Wow…" panted the vixen leaning on Agura for support.

"And if you liked that next time, I'll introduce you to sex toys."

"There are….toys….for this?" Kitsara gasped out with wide eyes.

"And they make it feel just as good as using your fingers." Agura finished while giving Kitsara's breasts one last squeeze before turning to the crowd. "Any questions ladies?"

Many of them had lustful expressions and were already taking Agura's lessons to heart.

"I'll take that as no." she chuckled before her volunteer turned and nuzzled into her.

Even Zarania was feeling the effects of the lessons. However she had someone in particular in mind to scratch her itch. She turned before making her way out of the Mobi.

Elsewhere Vert was playing ball with Kiva. He was impressed by her speed and agility.

"Come on Kiva! Whoop his butt!" called Spinner while he and the rest of the guys watched the game.

"Go Vert go!" cheered Sherman.

"You can do it Kiva!" called Zoom.

Vert chased after her to intercept the ball. But she managed to jump up into the air just as he got near and flipped over him and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Final score, Kiva 8, Vert 3." Stanford announced.

"Way to go Kiva, you got some moves." smiled Vert while rubbing her head.

Zarania watched the heartwarming scene. 'If only Kalus was more like him.' she thought and walked over. "I see you two are getting along swimmingly."

"Mother." smiled Kiva. "How was the meeting with everyone?"

"It was...very informative." The mother replied and looked to the five males who let out soft chuckles. "I believe it was something that will change our home for the better. But right now I need to speak with Vert alone for awhile."

"Sure thing." he nodded while the other guys and Kiva walked away.

"Vert, thank you for taking care of my cub, she holds a great level of respect for you actually."

"I can tell, and she's real quick too. You did a fine job raising her."

"Well, it hasn't always been easy. I worry about her whenever Kalus comes to visit." she sighed. "Worried one day our lives will be ruined because of his savage nature. That's why I want you to have this." she took off her necklace and handed Vert the battle key.

He took it and smiled before looking at her. "Thank you, we'll make sure no one gets their hands on this and keep this world safe as best as we can."

"Thank you." she smiled before turning serious. "Um, but Vert?"

"Yes?" Vert questioned.

"I'd like you to help me with….a few things, two to be precise."

"Like what?"

"I want you to take my daughter to your world, I feel she can reach even greater potential if she were trained by your team, and I'd feel at ease knowing she's safe with Lady Sage."

His eyes widened. "Zarania, that's...a big thing. I mean, isn't that risky? Back on Earth she….well if someone saw her they might not be as welcoming as we are, plus this is her home. Wouldn't it be better for her to stay and grow up here?"

"I can't risk the chance of Kalus hurting her. He acts like he cares but I think we both know him better than that."

"You got me there, and I admit she might be able to stay hidden for a while, but don't you wanna talk to her about this?"

"It's actually a dream of hers to become your apprentice." Zarania stared off in the distance with a smile. "She's always talking about one day taking the fight to the Vandals and putting them in their place."

"It's not gonna be easy. She might have to deal with a lot of dangerous stuff which could put her life at risk."

"That's what I told her, she needs someone to look up to, a teacher who's faced the Vandal's before."

"Well….let me at least let my team know beforehand, alright?"

"As you wish."

"Now what about the other thing?" Vert asked.

She blushed and looked at him. "I….request you to help me with my itch. Agura's lessons left quite the impression."

His eyes widened and blushed while blown away hearing that. "Oh boy."

"I assume you're disgusted, right?" she asked while looking at the ground with disappointment.

"Well honestly you are pretty attractive." Vert admitted. "I was just a little stunned. We came here to protect the zone from Vandals and Sark, and we're all enjoying our stay here, but I didn't think…..well it would lead to this, although I bet it would drive Kalus crazy."

"I can already see the look on his face if he finds your scent on me." Zarania sniggered

"Hold on, question though. If we went ahead and did that, would we end….like….married? I mean I've heard about some animals marking each other, but I'm not that familiar with your customs so I might be clueless."

"No, of course not." she shook her head. "If two people choose to be mates, a ceremony in front of everyone is done. Mating is not seen not to claim someone, but to either procreate or as Agura showed us, for pleasure. Although it would be frowned upon if one person mated with another while seeing someone else."

"Well that's good to know."

"But what is your answer?"

"Hmm, bang a hot anthropomorphic lioness _and_ make a cuckold out of one on my greatest enemies. Sounds like fun." he smiled while she blushed at the upfront attitude while rubbing her thighs together.

"Let's go to my hut." she took his hand and eagerly lead the way while overhearing a few other huts with moaning and felt her body get warmer. 'They never sounded that pleased with the Vandal's.'

Eventually they reached a larger hut compared to the others with them entered it and Vert looked around it. There was a small hearth a table, a few chairs, and a staircase to the upper level. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you, this way please." She said going to the stairs. "I'd rather we use my private chambers since I don't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Good plan." he smiled before they entered a well designed bedroom with a large pile of pelts in the center before he was yanked and tossed on it with the lioness not hesitating as she started taking her bindings and loincloth off before jumping on top of him, straddling his hips as she purred. "Easy there, I still need to take my suit off or it's not fair. Also you might wanna be mindful of those claws."

"Oh, right." she spoke seeing her claws were out and put them away while Vert started to get the suit off. She took one look at his muscles and felt a surge up her spine. "You're so...fit and strong."

"In my line of work it's kind of a requirement." he replied before she reached down and eagerly started to trail her hands across his muscles.

"I can see how Kalus could have trouble beating you." she purred leaning down and rubbed her face against his chest.

"Your fur feels so soft." He said rubbing her back. He felt her purring against his skin while he started feeling her tongue lick him.

Meanwhile Agura walked out of the Mobi with Kitsara leading her out. "Wow, after one demonstration and you're already eager to learn more?"

"Of course, you've just opened our eyes to a whole new world of possibilities." smiled Kitsara. "That is why I wish for us to mate in my own hut and do that finger thing again."

"Or I could teach you about Scissoring."

"Ooh, I don't know what it is, but I'm already excited!" she said dragging Agura inside. "Should we mate right here or in my bedroom?"

"I'll let you pick, it's your home."

"Right here is good." Kitsara said pulling Agura into her arms. "But you're free to go ahead and lead the way Agura."

"With pleasure." Agura said taking off her suit. "Just get on the floor and spread your legs."

Kitsara eagerly laid down on her back while rushing to take her loincloth off and tossed it to the side.

Once Agura was undressed she intertwined her legs with the vixens before brushing their pussies together. "Alright, this is called scissoring, just try to move your hips against mine like this." As Agura started to move Kitsara gasped.

"AH! A-Ah! I didn't know this is how two females could mate!"

"I'm not exactly a lesbian myself. AH! I-I'm bisexual, meaning I'm attracted to males and females." Agura got out while rubbing her list up and across Kitsara's own.

"Ooh! Mhhh! This is marvelous!"

"Come on girl, really move your hips. You don't expect me to do all the work while you just lay there and take it like a bitch, do you?"

"N-No!" moaned Kitsara as she tried to move her hips as fast as she could against Agura's.

"There ya go, now you're getting into it." grunted Agura.

Zoom separated from the rest and decided to have a look around. 'Man, wish we had more places like this back on Earth.' the scout thought, looking at the beautiful untamed environment. That's when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and found Schimi standing behind him.

"Excuse me, um, Zoom was it?"

"Oh hey Schimi."

"I was curious if, well….you could help me with something."

"Sure, that's what my team and I are here for." he smiled before she grabbed his hand and started leading him a little bit away from the village and to a hot spring. "So what do you need help with?" he asked but was shocked when she started taking off her clothes.

"I always feel like I need a bath when the Vandals arrive." she replied while dropping the bands before pulling her loincloth off and giving Zoom a clear view of her ass. "You don't mind helping me do you?"

"Uh...um...n-no, not at all." he got out with a gulp while his face turned red as a tomato. 'Wow, even for a tiger that's a nice ass.'

Schimi carefully moved into spring with a sigh and submerged her body while leaning against the side. "Would you care to join? there's more than enough room."

"Uh, sure… just give me a second ." he turned his back to her and started undoing his suit while his heart raced since this was gonna be real intense. 'I'm about to bathe with a tiger girl.'

Schimi glanced and watched as he got naked and felt her nether region get warm, and it wasn't from the spring.

Once Zoom was free of the garment he grabbed a large leave to cover his pelvis and walked to the spring before stepping in. He set the leaf aside and sighed from the temperature. "Wow, it's perfect."

"The girls and I come here after the mating season."

"To try and unwind I assume?" he guessed while trying not to look at her bare chest.

"That and to wash off the putrid Vandal musk, but mostly for the water's healing properties." she remarked while her tail moved under the water and brushed against his leg.

Zoom gulped feeling it while not noticing her scooting closer to him, but he did feel her arm touch his making him turn red before she noticed and moved back.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to get so close." she spoke and looked down at her reflection in the water.

"I-It's cool, really." he spoke while giving her a thumbs up.

"It's just...we don't normally have many males come by who want us for more than our bodies."

"Really, you have a reason and I can understand that. But human guys aren't like that…..well not all of us. Some have less common decency than others."

Schimi grabbed a cloth on the side and started lathering it up with a bottle of some liquid which made soap and handed it to him. "Can you get around my back? I can never reach all of it myself."

"Uh...okay." he said nervously. He then grabbed it and carefully moved it across her exposed back while getting a view of her side breast making him gulp and start feeling part of him stir.

"Oh!" she let out with wide eyes, feeling something poke at the base of her tail. "Zoom!"

"Sorry! Sorry, damn thing has a mind of its own." he spoke up moving back while she blushed and he cleared his throat while looking away. "I um, I'll just get out of here now." he said and turned to climb out.

"Wait!" she reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "I never told you to leave." she urged him back down. "I understand. You're a male with normal urges, and given the situation it's understandable your genitals would stiffen."

"Well...when I'm naked next to a hottie like you, this stuff IS pretty common." he admitted while she blushed.

"Hottie? You mean Tiger?" she questioned.

"I mean how you're hot, smokin', pretty, attractive." he clarified.

"Oh, I think I understand, though I don't understand why my body temperature makes me attractive."

"It's a figure of speech." he replied before taking a chance and put his arm around her shoulders. "It means you're beautiful."

"Oh!" she nodded while relaxing next to his embrace. "I see now."

"So...if you're fine with me getting excited like that, you're NOT gonna freak out and slap me?"

"Of course not." she smiled before her hand moved under the water onto his dick making him relax. "I'd love to try this out with another male who won't claw at my back and focus on pleasing just himself. Not to mention I'm eager to try one of these without barbs."

"Wait, should we be worried about someone walking in on us?"

"From the sounds of all the moaning from the village, I don't think that's a problem." she smiled before gripping his dick and got him to jump. "Oh, sorry, was that too hard?"

"No. Just surprised." he admitted before feeling her hand start to slowly rub the dick making his right hand give her shoulder a slow caress. "Ho wow."

"Your size is impressive, and you seem fit." she whispered with her other hand moving over to rub his chest under the water. "Mmmh, _very_ fit."

"Go on and rub all you want." he smiled before moving his other hand up to grab her breast and gave it a squeeze making her gasp and let out a moan.

"Oh Zoom." she let out and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed back while pulling her into his lap while noting how soft the lips with while seeing her tail sway a little in the water. 'If this is a dream don't wake me up.' he thought feeling her breasts against his chest.

'His lips are smooth and less hairy than the last male I did this with.' she thought as she started grinding against his dick which made her snatch feel even more warm and eager as she let out a giggle.

'Who knew I'd end up making out with a hot tiger girl in the middle of a hot spring?' he moved his hands and grabbed her ass.

She broke the kiss and hummed while feeling him start caressing said behind. "You know how to use those."

"I've had some practice, on about two other girls I dated." he replied with a shrug. "So, did agura teach you what foreplay is?"

"She taught us plenty."

"Well wanna try it out on this bad boy or just skip to the good part?" he asked her.

"I'd like to lick it, or would that feel painful? Agura said males tend to feel sore down there if they've had too much sex leading to it being sensitive."

"I'm game with it." he carefully stood up while she stayed in the spring and made sure his dick was in front of her face. "Just be careful of the teeth, the danger is exciting but I don't want to lose my manhood."

"Yes Zoom." she nodded while licking her lips and smelled the musk coming off it which made her breasts feel warm as she started purring an slowly licked it from the base to the tip.

He sighed and relaxed while the rough tongue rubbed all around his shaft while he tried not to jump away from it. "Oh yeah, just like that."

"Mmm, it tastes good." she commented "And it's so warm and stiff." she opened her mouth and started taking it in.

Zoom groaned feeling the wet inside while wincing feeling her teeth near it. "Oh my god."

'Sounds like he isn't uncomfortable, now to try and move like agura told us.' she thought. She relaxed her throat and slowly took more of it in before moving her head up and then back down gagging slightly.

"Don't take in too much at once." he warned seeing that. "Just take it at your own pace." he said and scratched her between the ears.

She smiled while purring more which made vibrations go through his dick making him groan.

"Hoooooly cow." he groaned from the feeling as she resumed bobbing her head up and down, but taking in as much as she could. "Oh thank you god!"

'Who is God?' she wondered raising an eyebrow.

"Damn is your mouth awesome!" he let out. "Maybe I'll come back sometime."

'I would enjoy that very much.' she looked up at him and smiled as best she could. She began to bob her head faster making Zoom groan and hold her head. "Oh fuck! Damn you're good for a first timer."

'I so hope his seed tastes good.' The next thing she new Zoom let out a shout and her mouth was filled. She felt him grip her head tighter while he groaned and she felt the salty taste hit her tongue. 'Even better than I had hoped.'

"Oh FUCK!" he cursed while feeling her tongue lick around it and the sperm. "Its official, Eden is definitely the best Battle Zone."

"Thank you." spoke Schimi as she pulled her mouth off his dick and savored the flavor. "But don't quit on me now, we're far from done." she said the last part with a sultry tone and eyed him like a prime piece of meat.

Zoom gulped before suddenly finding himself pushed on his back with his legs in the spring while she crawled over him. "Ho boy."

Back over with Stanford, he was currently getting pampered by a brown scaled crocodile and white shark and soaking it all up like a king. "Please, you're too kind."

"Wow, it must be a great honor to help Lady Sage keep all those zones safe and sound."

"It's a heavy burden, but one that must be done regardless." he replied with a hint of bravado.

"That's amazing." smiled the shark while rubbing his arm. "And you feel so strong too."

"Thank you, by the way this drink you gave me is fantastic." He replied holding up the goblet in his hand and downed its contents. "What's it made out of?"

"It's a special blend of fermented herbs, the Vandals love it when the come by." spoke the shark. "I hope it's not too strong for you."

"You kidding? There's nothing I can't ha….ooh…." he groaned suddenly feeling a little off with his vision looking a little blurry. "Oh...my...that'll put hair on your chest yeh?"

"Oh no! It was." spoke the crocodile while they saw him sway and nearly fall off his chair.

"You-You know what? The Vandals, they-they don't deserve you lovely ladies. Bunsh of ashholes with too mush testosterone they are." he slurred while looking between them with a smile. "You two, you're beautiful, you could do SOOOO much b-better, y'know what I mean?" he asked wrapping his arms around them.

"Oh, why thank you." smiled the crocodile.

"Come on love's, give us a snog." he said to them.

"Snog? What's that?" asked the shark before he pulled them close. "Oh!"

"Snog! Snog, it means I'm gonna rock your world!" he said to them with a grin.

"Are you sure? I mean it's probably the drink making you-Oh!" jumped the crocodile feeling his hand give her ass a rub while he gave the shark's rear a smack making her jump. "Well...if you insist."

"I'm gonna show you two ladies who's the king of the jungle." he grinned before we go to Snapa's workshop.

Inside Sherman was grunting and groaning while on a table as Snapa was bouncing on his dick over and over while moaning her head off.

"Oh yeah! It's like I'm ridin' a Edenian bull! You're even built like one too!"

"Ah! W-Well you're a regular cowgirl when it comes to bouncing." he grunted while holding onto her hips. "N-Next time I see your brother, I'll tell him you said hi!"

"You see that snake in the grass and let him know he gonna be a uncle! I ain't gonna let you off till I'm full!"

Sherman groaned and thrusted upwards with her movement while grunts could be heard outside the room. "W-What's that?"

"Sounds like your own bro is gettin' it on! Now less talk and more thrust!" she barked while the screen pans out to a panther girl standing bent over with her paws against the wall.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." she let out with her tail swaying as Spinner held onto her while going in and out of her sopping wet slit. "Harder Sir Spinner, I can take it!"

"You want more? Then I'll kick it into overdrive!" he moved a hand to grip the base of her tail and rammed her pussy with all his strength making her purr and roar out with wide eyes.

"T-This is so much different and better than the other mates I've had! Oh yes! YESSSSS!"

'Finally! I've lost my first time! Sure she might be a cat and have a tail with claws, but fuck it! If they can make this stuff look good on the internet then I'm not complaining!'

The village was filled with pleasured moans and the smell of sex lasted till morning. All the while of course with the younger children off and staying away due to their mother's advice that now wasn't a good time to stick around.

"I gotta say Zariana last night was...indescribable." Vert remarked to the lioness still laying in bed supporting her head with her arm.

"I agree, it was so much more different and stunning than I ever imagined compared to the times with Kalus." she stated. "Feel free to brag the next time you see him. It might throw him off in your next fight."

"Believe me, if I give details he might pop a blood vessel."

"Let me get Kiva ready to go before you go back to Sage." she got out of bed before jumping when she felt Vert give her rear a pinch. "Flirt."

"My bad." he smiled while letting her walk out of the room before climbing out of the bed.

With the rest of the team, they were having similar results before gathering around their rides.

"Oh, my bloody hell." groaned Stanford rubbing his head while feeling like he went on a rollercoaster again and again and again and again. "I never want another drop of alcohol in my bloody life."

"I finally got laid. Best. Mission. Ever." sighed Spinner with a thumbs up to the panther who giggled.

"Preachin to the quire bro." Sherman chuckled.

"I think hot springs are something I'll be visiting a lot from now on." smiled Zoom.

"And here comes Vert with the battle key." Agura smiled.

Said man tossed it up before catching it while Zarania walked beside him. "You guys about ready to head on home?"

"I am." Stanford said. "I could use about a whole pill bottle just to get half of this migraine down to size."

"Well before we do, there's a little something else we'll be bringing along." he said turning to Kiva.

Said cub was confused before Zarania crouched down and made her look her in the eye. "What does he mean mother?"

"Kiva...how would you like to meet Sage?" spoke her mother while trying to stay strong and calm while her daughter's eyes widened.

"Really? I get to meet Lady Sage?"

"Yes, but...it also means you'd have to leave Eden." Zariana said before Kiva put two and two together.

"I'm not coming back, am I?"

The chieftess shook her head. "No Kiva, I'm afraid you won't, not for a while."

"Wait, say what?" spoke Agura. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke with Vert about this yesterday, and I want Kiva to go with you to Earth and stay with Lady Sage, where she can be safe from Kalus."

"Wait, hold the phone." spoke Spinner. "Isn't that pretty risky? I mean, Kalus is bad, but Earth isn't exactly paradise for walking talking animals, no offense of course."

"I know I'd feel better if she were out of Kalus' reach for good." she hugged Kiva who hugged her back with a frown. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I want her kept safe and sound away from that...beast."

"I'm sure Sage will appreciate the company." Vert said before taking the cubs hand. "We'll do our best to keep her safe as best as we can, I promise you."

"Thank you." she looked Kiva in the eye who seemed like she was trying her best not to get sad. "Be strong Kiva, do what Lady Sage says, and remember, I will always love you." she finished and kissed the cubs forehead.

"I will mother, I love you too." she let Vert lead her to the Saber. She waited till he climbed in before doing the same and had to sit on his lap.

"Let's go team." he spoke up to them before the hatch went over his vehicle.

"See ya around Sir Stanford." waved the crocodile and shark with winks. "We'll miss you."

"Uh yeah, same here." he coughed while feeling conflicted on what happened. 'I hope this doesn't count as beastiality or my brother would never let me live it down.'

"I hope we can enjoy another soak next time Zoom." smiled Schimi.

"I'll try to come back as soon as possible."

"Don't forget to write back ya here!" called Snapa waving her claws with Sherman chuckling and giving her a thumbs up.

"I'll try."

"Perhaps next time we can do more of that 'doggy style' you enjoyed so much Sir Spinner." spoke the panther making him blush and chuckle.

"Eh heh heh yeah."

"I thank you Agura, for everything." smiled Katsura. "With your teachings we may enjoy ourselves without letting our instincts rule us."

"Have fun girls." chuckled Agura. "Just don't get too wild with the kids around, and don't forget to let the Vandals know, I wouldn't mind seeing them get too angry next time we see them."

The vehicles left the village as the woman waved to them. The group used the key to open the storm shock and drove on through before it closed and Kiva looked out around the desert with awe.

"It's so...empty." she muttered before looking at Vert. "Where's all the plants and trees?"

"Some places are like this here on earth." Vert replied. "It might be empty, but it's got plenty of space for us to work on our speed and gives us plenty of privacy. We'll show you the ropes."

"But where do you go to meet Lady Sage?"

Vert smiled before flooring the throttle. "Just hang on and you'll see."

"Hey! Wait up vert!" Called Zoom.

Later on, the team managed to reach the garage and went down under it with Kiva's mouth dropping wide open.

"Sage we're home. And we got someone eager to meet you."

Sage herself walked down to where they were with a smile while Kiva gasped. "Welcome back, I take it to the mission was successful? You were gone quite a long time, I was getting worried.

"Yeah, you could say it was a huge...learning experience." spoke Agura. "We met some Female Vandals that said you helped them."

"Oh yes, I completely forgot to tell you of them, I apologize." she spoke before noticing Kiva who still looked shocked. "I take it this is one of their own?"

"It's their leaders daughter," Vert said. "Kalus' daughter."

Sage was surprised before Kiva let out a squeal and clapped her hands before running up to hug Sage.

"She's a big fan of yours." chuckled Spinner while Sage looked down at the cub.

"It is an honor to meet you." said the little one. "I've heard of amazing stories about you and always wanted to meet you in person Lady Sage."

"My." Sage let out.

"We promised her her mother we'd take care of her, and keep her away from her father." Vert added.

"Well….if her mother believes we can do that, then it only makes sense we respect her choice." spoke Sage hugging Kiva back who smiled. "It will be difficult, but I will do my best. Also I would appreciate the company." she smiled.

"I think Vert appreciated the company of her mom." muttered Zoom making the others chuckle while Vert blushed as he glared back at them.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." he said crossing his arms.

"And because Kiva will be staying here, I'll need one of you to help her be prepared for any future battles, Vert, I'm assigning you to this." spoke Sage.

"You got it Sage."

"If you do a good job you might get called 'daddy'." whispered Spinner which caused the others to burst out laughing while Sage and Kiva blinked in confusion.


	129. Fry and Female Hookers

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Fry and Female Hookers

Series: Futurama

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, this is the life." Fry said with a grin as he leaned back in a large chair in a fancy looking office. "I got a great job, I'm making tons of money, and I get to have fun." he chuckled with a grin. He took his overly sized coffee mug and started drinking the slurm inside with a sigh before letting out a loud burp.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he looked up. "Mr. Fry, I have the new reports on the potential models Mom will be making and she wants to run them by you first."

"Alright, let me see them Emily!" He called out before letting out another burp with a chuckle. "That never gets old."

The door opened and a tall robot with pink metal and large breasts and ass dressed in a metal robotic secretary suit and glasses with a large stack of folders in her arms walked. "Mom would like these done by friday and she'll send you models of the ones you approve to you to test drive."

"Sweet." He smiled as she set them down and walked out with her hips swaying. "I love the robot secretary." he chuckled as he took the first file and opened as a hologram appeared above it that showed a golden robot with multiple hoses in place of arms with suction cups at the end of them and large breasts. "Hmm, looks good for a frat party, or gangbang, kinda reminds me of an octopus." He said as he pulled a green stamp and hit it on the file with the words 'approved' on it.

The next file showed a hologram of a silver robot with a straw hat, blue overalls, work boots, and with a round behind while sitting on a hay bale. "Wow, it seems they're going for an innocent farm girl theme here, not bad, it would be good for guys who are getting a robo how for the first time." He said as he hit the approve stamp on the file and opened the next one.

This one showed a greenish blue robot with long metal dreadlocks and the bottom half was a long metal snake tail with average sized breasts. "Hmm, not sure what they're going with this one, but if it's got a huge tail like that maybe it's meant to be exotic, or foreign." He said as he pulled out a yellow stamp that read 'Needs improvement' before hitting it. "This has potential but it needs work."

On the fourth one it showed an orange one with medium breasts and no ass, but did have a teasing red boa around her chest with two small horns on her head and a spade tail above her rear. "Alright, alright, here we go, this is what I'm talking about, they're really going for an evil like theme, a female robot devil...I wonder if the regular one will get mad about this or order them in bulk?"

He gave it the stamp of approval before he saw Emily pop her head in.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Fry, but there's a man here to speak with you about something important."

"Huh? Oh, well, send him in, I can finish these later." he said as he closed the folders and pushed the to the side of his desk.

She opened the door and in walked an african man wearing a purple hat, matching jacket, both with white fur trim while having gold platform shoes and a bunch of jewelry rings on each finger with a huge gold necklace and long energy cane with shades over his eyes.

"Thank you for seeing me Fry, we have very big things to talk about, big, big things." He said as he held his hand out.

"If you say so Mr…."

"Pedro, my name is Fles Pedro." He spoke shaking Fry's hand while his rings shined from the room light. "And I came here because I've heard great things about you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, I do try my hardest in my line of work." He said with a grin. "So, why are you here exactly?" He asked curiously.

Pedro walked over and sat down with Fry doing the same. "Well ya see, I came here when I heard tell about what you do here. Apparently Mom's friendly robot company has been doing good ever since you helped advertise all them new fancy robot whores that people are goin' nuts over."

"Yep, apparently I look like a regular guy and that brings in a lot of customers, plus the robots like me so that's a plus." he said with a shrug. "Plus the constant sex is tons of fun as well."

"Fry, I'm going to level with you, you are the new head of the robo hoe business, it was an untapped market and overnight you have taken over it, no one can compete with you, hell your office is in the main club!" He gestured around while Fry smiled. "I don't know what Mom seen in you, but you must be sorta genius."

"Heh, well I do have that kinda mind." He smirked leaning back before going too back and fell off the chair which Pedro didn't notice as he started pacing.

"The demand for them sweet ass robots skyrocketed, and while I respect that because Mom's pleasing them robot lovers who need some robo booty, it's also a problem for me. You see I am one of a few who are respectful and proud managers of various women who sell what men like. I believe the old term you use to refer to us as is 'pimps' am I right?"

"Yep, that would be it, I thought you were one what with the clothes, but why are you here then, it's not my fault they love the robo hoes, I just help with the designing and ideas and selling them….I'm a pimp, aren't I?"

"Well technically no, but what I'm gettin' to is that this poses a problem for so many hoes out there who ain't made of metal and wires. Since the dawn of time, man has wanted one thing, a fresh nice booty. Now it's two things if you count titties, but we all know men just love to gawk at some fine booty. After all, you probably seen some nice ass in your time before taking this job, am I right?"

"Yep, and it's really fine to look at, but what am I supposed to do, I like this job, I'm making money, people love the robo hoes so I can't just make them go back to regular ones, right?" He asked as he looked at him. "I mean, what are you going to do, beat me up until I quit?"

"Well if this was the bad part of town and I had my diamond encrusted brass knuckles, then yeah." He replied bluntly. "But no, that's not an option right now. I for one understand Mom's got influence around here that she could shut down my operations no problem, but I don't want the robot hoes to stop, in fact I just pre-ordered myself a couple of them twin asian models. I likes me some of that squinty eye booty." He smiled while showing off an emerald tooth. "No Fry, what I came here is a proposition for you."

"Well first off, thanks for ordering that model, it took a bit to convince Mom to make that model, but now it's one of out hottest sellers, and two, what is your proposition exactly?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Simple, I want you to help me show the universe that regular hoes are just as good. I want to hire you as our own spokesperson to promote our hoes to them lonely men, or women, out there who could use a good time, for a price of course."

"Huh, that does sound interesting, and I think I could do it, but wouldn't that be a huge breach in my contract with Mom to start promoting woman who would inevitably cut into our own robo hoe profits? In the long run that sounds like a bad idea for me unless I get Mom to agree to it." He said with a frown.

"Funny you should mention that." He chuckled before the door opened and said woman walked in with a smile. "You think I'd come in here with my pants down if I didn't go to the head honcho herself?"

"You bet your ass it would be! And congratulations Fry, you just managed to keep yourself from getting fired." She said as she slapped Pedro on the ass. "This man has been offering me a good deal of the profits if I let you promote his whores, so you have nothing to lose by doing this, plus you just earned yourself a bonus for not betraying me."

"Mom?!" He jumped before standing up straight while befuddled. "Uh...wait, what's going on?"

"Why it's simple deary. Pedro talked to me beforehand and came up with a plan that would guarantee both of us are swimming in moola for decades to come. Imagine this if you will, what do you think people will want if they get use to robot prostitutes who start getting too costly for them to purchase or maintain?"

"Um….uh….they'd be pissed off?"

"Exactly! It's all about the money, the second I charge them too much they will jump ship and start paying for regular living prostitutes again, that is until the pimps make their prices higher or I lower mine, it's an endless cycle where the money is always tilted away, but this way we'll be covering both ends and get rich no matter what happens!"

"Now most people would call this illegal cause this is what big time CEOs do between themselves, but when it comes to buying for sex and pleasure, that can open a lot of doors." Spoke Pedro. "You know how many of my girls that head president of yours buys for private dance parties in the white house? Every time it happens I get myself a new gold plated limousine I could live in." He laughed with a grin. "I've been keeping records of all my clients, especially the famous ones so if anyone tries to stop us I'll release a scandal so big the entire earth won't be able to show its face to the galaxy again!"

"In the end the world is run by money and sex and we're about to control both!" Mom said as she walked towards Fry. "And that's where you come in."

"Hmm, well, that does sound nice." He admitted walking to the window and looked out. "I'm just not sure, I feel like I'm turning into some sleaze ball if I did that, or some kinda man-whore."

"Oh we got those too." Spoke Pedro. "But think of it this way, it's not like you killing people, selling illegal drugs, or makin' war, you just doing your job to make a livin' and getting paid what you're worth. Does that sound like somethin' a sleazeball would do?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Exactly! We need you, you are a simple man making a living, you are treating this like a job and that is perfect, if you weren't it wouldn't be good for us since people are more willing to try our girls since you look like someone they can trust and you just look like a regular guy."

Fry rubbed the back of his head before there was a knock at the door. "What is it Emily?"

"I hate to bother you Mr. Fry, but there's a robot here called Bender Bending Rodriguez who says he knows you, shall I tell him to visit later?"

"Um, tell him I'm busy at the moment, but have him wait in the waiting room, tell him he can have one free lap dance on me while he waits from any girl he hasn't given a virus to yet." Fry said into the intercom.

"See? You aren't even blowing off your old friends like anyone else in your position would, you're perfect!" Mom said with a grin. "So take the job Fry, your pay will triple and you will get a bigger office."

He rubbed his chin and turned to Pedro before smiling. "Alright, I'm in, I'll be the spokesperson for your hoes."

"Great! This is perfect, I'll send over some of my top girls later with a list of all my current girls under my employment." Pedro said as he grabbed Fry's hands and shook it.

"Wait, should I be worried about getting some kind of alien STD?"

"Oh Fry, that's crazy, my company's had the cure for any STD for years." chuckled Mom. "It's just a little secret we don't tell anyone since we wouldn't be able to abuse it for all it's worth."

"Makes sense to me." He replied bluntly.

"And don't worry, part of our agreement is that all my girls get in on this, people pay top dollar for a clean hoe." Pedro said as they began to walk towards the door. "Oh, and word of warning, my girls aren't just human, they pretty much any race out there that a person can fuck. So pretty much all of them, have fun."

"Wait, what?" He called right before they left. "Well, that'll be new...it can't be that bad, it won't be much different from the girls...hopefully." He said as he collapsed into his chair. "Well, I better see what Bender wants." He hit a button on his desk before a screen popped up showing said robot in the waiting room getting a lap dance and chugging a beer. "Yo what's up Bender?"

"Fry, I love coming to your work, free beer and hookers! I'll be in a bit!" He laughed with a grin as he smacked the hookers ass. "Dance for me baby!"

"Ooh, aren't we a naughty robot?"

"Remember, only the lapdance is free Bender, you have to pay for sex." Fry said as he shook his head. "So, what are you doing here, you can come into my office once you're done."

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, maybe ten, woo!"

Fry shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

(Ten minutes later)

Bender walked in while wearing a lampshade and giggling. "Oh man Fry, I never get tired of this place."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, so what brings you to my humble workplace?" He asked as he looked at the file of the first girl again.

"Damn, not bad, but I seen better." Bender waved off while tossing the lampshade aside. "As for what, I figured I'd come by and tell you about how stuff at planet express is going."

"Really? I've been wondering about them, how is everyone doing without me...and how has Leela been doing, is she still pissed about the commercial?"

"Oh big time. She still hasn't stopped ranting about that one robot that changed into her." He laughed while holding his body. "Even Amy mentions how it doesn't quite match up, the robot's got a slimmer stomach bahahahaha!"

"Hehehe, yeah, I can imagine that, though I got to say that one has been selling like crazy, people love to have sex with a near perfect copy of anyone they want." Fry said as he opened a new folder to show a robot that was thin but was covered in a clear coating with a gel like liquid inside with large breasts and ass. "What do you think about this, this is the water bot 09700, it has a gel layer around its body it can control to make either the breasts larger or the ass large, plus according to research it is going to feel like your doing a water bed, I'm on the fence about approving this one or not."

"Do I look like I can bang a water bed? Come on Fry, you're asking me if that's what I wanna bang?" He crossed his arms while rolling his eyes. "To me unless she's got a sweet ass and high generator making sparks fly, it's gonna take more than that to get my attention."

"Generator...sparks...that's it!" Smiled Fry before making a crudely done squiggle of a robot. "A brand new model for robots alone, made to generator enough power it's like you're actually jacking in to a walking power plant and have the ride of your life."

Bender's eyes went wide before he got up and walked towards Fry before hugging him. "Fry...you are a genius, don't you ever quit this wonderful job that makes amazing hoes!" He cried happily as he kept hugging Fry.

"Gah, no...problem...buddy." He groaned from the squeeze. "I can't feel my ribs...you can let go now."

"Alright, you got it meatbag." He said with a grin as he let him go. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go deal with the next delivery since this was my lunch break."

"But...lunch ended an hour ago." Panted Fry.

"Huh, oh well, I'll just say it's a new robot holiday." He said as he reached into his chest and pulled out a metal Shtreimel. "Robotonaka has just been born!" He cried as he walked out of the office.

"Well, might as well clean the place up before the girls arrive." He looked at the papers on his deck which were crumpled before pushing them in the trash can. "Done." He said as he picked up the rest of the folders and put them to the far side of his desk. "Alright, now all I gotta do is wait for girls to arrive."

(Later)

Fry was finishing the last of the folders Mom had sent him before setting it down with a sigh. "I wonder when those girls Pedro was going to send are going to arrive?"

Knock Knock

"Mr. Fry, I have several woman here sent from a Mr...Pedro? They have a lot of folders with them, shall I send them in?"

"Yes Emily, go right ahead." He rubbed his hands with a grin. "Time for a little fun."

The door opened and the first thing he saw was a purple skinned alien with four arms, a pink pig nose and large breasts dressed in a bright tube top and mini skirt carrying an armful of folders.

"Hey there hot stuff." She said as she walked towards his desk before dumping the folders on it. "My names Desire, and I'm here to drop off some of the files on Pedro's girls."

"Would you just happen to be one of them?"

"Yep, I'm top bitch, nice to meet you."She said as she looked him over. "So you're the bastard who's been pushing those robo hoes on people, I've lost almost half my regulars because of them."

"Oh, uh...oops." He chuckled while she crossed her arms. "Nothing personal, I mean, you probably still have tons of guys if you're wearing clothes like that, right?"

"Yeah, but Pedros been letting the hoes who don't bring in enough money go so he can replace them with robo hoes, something about asian twin bitches." She muttered with a frown.

Hearing that made Fry gulp and tug at his collar. "Well...um….hey why don't I get on those papers?"

"Yeah, not yet, ever since I lost some of my regulars I haven't been seeing much action, so I'm going to have some fun damn it." She said as she began to march towards him. "Now take off the pants."

"Oh! Yes ma'am." He nodded before moving to undo his pants and kicked them off before she climbed onto his lap and he stared at the breasts right in front of him.

"You better make this good, because Desire's gonna be charging you a premium for hurting my business." She said with a frown as she began to take off her skirt. She slid it down her legs while Fry saw there was no underwear underneath making him gulp and start getting excited. "Now then, I'm going to skip the usual four handjobs and go straight to the main event." She said as she began to rub his erecting dick.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded before letting out a groan.

"Yeah, that's right, you better groan for me, I am going to make you nothing more than a toy during this fuck!" She said with a grin.

'I just hope she doesn't bust my balls, literally.' He thought as he groaned again as his dick became fully erect.

"Perfect, now to stick it into Desire!" She said as she positioned her pussy above it. "Just remember, don't go grabbing my chest, this is meant for me baby."

"A-Alright, you got it!" He groaned as she began to slide herself onto his dick. "D-Damn, you're kind of tight!"

"I said it's been a long time." She groaned while holding onto his shoulders. "So you gonna fuck me until this hole here is all loosened up!"

"Y-You got it, go nuts!" He groaned with a grin. 'Alright she wants to fuck me as long as she wants...nice!'

She slid down till all the dick was inside before sliding up and then slammed back down with a moan while Fry gripped his chair. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff, I've missed the fucking!" She moaned as her face turned pink as she blushed with a grin. "I gotta say, you have a pretty decent cock!"

"Thanks! The others think so too." He groaned.

"Don't get a big head or I'll send in Izzy to bring you down a peg!" She moaned as she brought herself down again.

"Ah!" He groaned. 'I don't wanna think about who Izzy is, even though I want to.'

"Now groan for me, say my name!" She shouted as she bounced her hips up and down with a moan.

"Oh fuck yeah! This is awesome Desire!"

"Louder!" She moaned with a blush.

"Desire!"

"Come on, I wanna hear you scream it out baby!" She ordered while slowing her bouncing down and grinding against the dick making him groan louder. "Now scream it!"

"DESIRE!" He groaned out loudly, making her grin.

"There you go! Now keep it up, what's my name?"

"Desire!"

"There you go, keep it up, I'm almost there!" She moaned as she began to quiver. "I'm gonna wring every drop you got in them balls!"

"A-Alright, you got it Desire!" He groaned as his dick began to twitch. "I'm cumming!"

"Same here!" She moaned right as he shot his load into her right as she came, her juices covering his dick. "Oh hells yeah! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh yeah, that feels great!" He groaned with a grin. "This is just as good as robot sex!"

"Damn straight! I'm all flesh and bone, no cold steel in this pussy." She moaned with a large grin. "Now say that I'm the best, no one can compare to me!"

"Y-You're the best!"

"Come on, say it louder!"

"Y-YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"There we go! I'm the top bitch for a reason!" She smirked while staying on his lap until his seed stopped shooting out.

"W-Wow, that was pretty intense...thanks Desire." He groaned with a grin.

She slowly got off him and grabbed her skirt before putting it back around her. "Well keep that in mind if you're lookin' for some real booty and not some toy."

"A-Alright, you got it." He said with a groan as he watched her leave. "Damn...that was awesome." He chuckled as he looked at the multiple folders she left on his desk. "How many girls does Pedro have working for him?"

He grabbed one and opened it while hearing his door open. "Is that you Desire? Did you forget something?" He asked curiously, not bothering to look up.

"Do I look like her?" Asked a different female voice.

"Huh?" He said as he looked up to see another girl and to have his eyes widen in surprise. This one was wearing a black leather v-string bikini with green scales, webbed feet, and gills on her neck with fins on the sides of her head, an amphibian-like face, and some kind of backpack with tubes running into the sides with water. "Oh, sorry, my mistake."

"It's fine, I'm guessing she was the last girl you saw?" She asked as she carried in another armful of folders.

"Yeah, she was mad about how well the robo hoes were doing and made me pay her back for taking away some of her customers unintentionaly." He chuckled as she dumped them on his desk. "Wait, do all the girls have this many files to give me?"

"Yep, Pedro is a world wide Pimp, he has tons of girls under his thumb, especially since he's eliminated every other pimp on this planet and took their girls, as is the long standing tradition of the pimps."

"Yeesh, where does he put it all? On his private space station." He joked.

"Actually yeah." She said as she nodded her head. "He calls it pimp station."

"Wow, that's...pretty amazing." He said in shock. "I wonder if I'll get a space station…"

"You might, you'll need somewhere to put all these files along with the ones on robot hoes." She said as she looked around his office which was full of filing cabinets.

"So he wants me to look up on every single girl he's got?"

"I think so, so I hope you don't have any plans this week." She chuckled as she looked him over. 'Huh, not half bad, I'd do him.'

Fry let out a groan before looking back at the file in his hand. "Hey, this one's about you miss...Samantha."

"Oh really? Huh, we usually aren't allowed to see our own files, pen it up." She said as she looked at it curiously.

"Ok." He said as he opened it to show a hologram of her naked that spun around slowly that began to show info on her age, species, and specialty on fucking and how much she earns per month. "Wow, this is pretty thorough."

"Yeah, except my butt isn't THAT big. Now Natasha? She's got an ass that could block out the sun." She muttered as she looked at the file. "Well, at least they got the part about my signature tongue job right."

"Your…. Tongue job?"

"Yeah, it's where I take advantage of my long tongue and wrap it around my clients dick, think of it as an extreme blowjob." She opened her mouth before said tongue stretched out and went all the way down near her chest.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, I don't think we have a robot who can do that!" He said in shock.

"In that case, what say I give you a demonstration?" She asked with a grin as she began to approach him. She looked over and saw that his pants were already down and his dick semi-erect. "Wow, I guess you really did have fun with Desire, huh?"

"Yeah." He chuckled while she got on her knees and spread his legs. 'This is going to be good!'

"Alright, time to get some nice, nice white liquid." She hissed as she began to wrap her tongue around his dick.

Fry hissed from the wet tongue which actually managed to wrap around his whole dick and even balls together making him grip the arms to the chair. 'O-Oh man, this is different!' He thought as she began to move her tongue back and forth, making him groan in pleasure. 'It's like I'm getting a handjob that's covered in lotion.'

'Huh, I can taste the sperm from before, not bad, kind of salty.' She thought as she kept moving it back and forth. She used her tongue to squeeze and rub all around the rod while Fry groaned louder. 'There we go, moan for me, this is why I'm the best at what I do!' She thought with a smile as she kept moving her tongue across his dick.

"E-Easy! I'm still sensitive!"

'Then why hold back? This is supposed to be intense, pleasurable and amazing, I know what I'm doing.' She thought as she kept moving her tongue, lightly squeezing his balls with the tip of her tongue.

Fry jumped while feeling like his dick was melting from the tongue. 'Oh god, this-this is unbelievable! This feels amazing!' He thought as he groaned in pleasure. "Keep it going."

'You got it! I must say, usually guys lose it by this point.' She thought before feeling it start to twitch. 'Ah, there we go.'

Fry groaned before his sperm went shooting up into the confined space which went over the dick thanks to the grip the tongue had with the tip sliding up in to lick it up.

'There we go, now I can have my favorite treat~.' She thought happily as she licked up his sperm, shuddering at the taste.

Fry groaned as he felt the sperm get lapped up until it was all gone. "D-Damn, that was amazing!" He groaned as she began to pull her tongue away.

"Thanks, I try my best." She said with a smile as she got up.

"Woo, I thought you were gonna eat my whole dick with that tongue."

"Nah, I haven't done that in months, and I only did that when the bastard wouldn't pay me." She chuckled as he paled. "Anyways, I gotta go, good luck with the others."

"Ok...wait, are they all just out there waiting to be let in?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yup." She said as she left the room. "He's free, you're up next Silvia."

"Great!" He heard a high pitched voice call as the door opened as a bald blue skinned alien with long arms that were tentacles entered. She was wearing a thin white tank top and a pink skirt that was barely able to cover her large ass. "I thought I was never gonna get a chance to come in."

"Um...sorry about that." He said as he tried not to stare at her ass as she matched forwards with a multitude of folders in her arms. "Um, how many girls are out there exactly?"

"Don't know, I lost count." She giggled, making him groan. "So, um...where can I put these?" She asked as she held up the folders.

"Anywhere, I usually just left the filing go to Emily." He said as he looked at the giant stack of folders already on his desk. 'I feel like this is going to bite me in the ass though, I have to look through all of these and there's tons still coming!'

"Well it looks like you had fun with the other two, mind if I jump in?"

"W-What?" He asked in surprise as she set the stack down on his desk, accidentally knocking some of them to the floor. "Wait, you wanna get fucked too?"

"Yep, I wanna have fun too!" She giggled with a smile. "I give great tentacle jobs and I take all comers, Pedro sends me to these fun large parties where I entertain everyone!"

"Uh...well...hold on." He moved over near a small fridge before grabbing some slurm, guzzled it all down and burped before tossing the can in the trash can. "Alright, I'm all hydrated, let's do this thing."

"Great! I'm going to get to have fun!" She laughed as her eyes turned to stars before he quickly stripped and lunged at him, surprising him. She crashed into him causing him to fall back off the chair and on the floor. "It's been soooo long! Pedro took me off the street because I was getting 'Too carried away' and 'Went nuts', can you believe it?" She asked as she looked at him with a huge grin.

"Uh, no, can't say I do." He spoke before groaning as her arms reached down and eagerly started to caress and rub his dick. "W-Wow, this feels really strange with tentacles." He groaned as she grinned even more.

"Oh yeah, I'm special with these, I always make people so happy when I use them!"

'I just hope she doesn't yank it off.' He thought as he felt the suction cups gripping at his dick, making him groan in pleasure.

"I'll make sure to milk you over and over and over." She said with a crazy look in her eye as she began to move her tentacle back and forth with a grin. "All of your sweet, sweet sperm will be mine, all mine!"

"Just go easy, it's a little sensitive."

"Aw, really? Do I have to?" She groaned as she pouted. "Can't I just go wild, pretty please?"

"Well...maybe just a little bit."

"Yay! Thank you!" She said as she kissed him on the cheek happily. "No one ever lets me go crazy! Yay!"

'Why do I feel like I just fucked myself over?' He thought as she licked her lips hungrily.

"It's been so long...so long since my last fuck session!" She grinned before squeezing his dick and rubbed her chest against his."We're gonna have so much fun~."

"O-ok…"

(Later)

"One more load, come on, you can give me one more Fry!" Moaned Silvia moaned with a large grin.

"No...more...to...give…" He groaned while her breasts bounced as she slid up and down his cock.

"Oh come on, you said that four loads ago, I just know I can squeeze an eleventh one out of you!" She shouted with a crazy grin on her face.

Knock knock

"Mr. Fry? Are you alright in there? The other women out here are getting impatient."

"He's busy!" Silvia moaned with a large grin.

"Hey, is that fucking Silvia in there? Damn it, I thought we agreed she'd be last!"

"Forget waiting, someone grab her before she kills the guy!" Another voice shouted as the door opened and several women entered the room to see Sylvia riding an exhausted Fry. "Damn it, she's milking him dry!"

"Go away! I want to have every single drop!"

They ran over and grabbed her while restraining her long tentacle arms and began pulling her off the man. "Come on, you know you can't keep pulling this shit, that's why you were confined to the Pimp station, you were lucky to be allowed to come deliver the files and this is what you do? Stop it!"

"Noo! I'm not done here!" She moaned a she tried to wrap her legs around him. "Come on Fry, just give me one more load, PLEASE!"

The others dragged him away while the first group got in close to restrain the arms by tying them around her body.

"We are so so sorry Mr. Fry, we didn't know Silvia was the one in here, she is a bit...bat shit crazy, she overdoes it with whoever is assigned to her, it is so bad she almost killed a couple of guys."

"I….kinda….fi….gured…" He panted while Emily moved in and gasped.

"Oh my god! Mr. Fry, what happened to you?!" She cried as she ran to his side. "Please don't be dead, Mom said she would send me to the dance floor if you died, I like being a secretary!"

"I'm….not...de….ad…" He groaned weakly. "Need….slurm…"

"You need water and rest, no more sex today Mr. Fry." She said sternly. She turned to the other Hoes and said. "Listen here, Mr. Fry is obviously not well, so you are going to have to leave the files here without having any funny business, understood?"

"Sure, we know when to chill, but Pedro's gonna want us to come back when he's all better."

"Fine, just make sure not to come all at once, Mr. Fry has a lot of work to do so he can't just have sex all day."

"Alright alright, we'll show ourselves out."

"Bye…" Fry said weakly as they waved goodbye.

(Later)

"Ow, man that still hurts." Winced Fry who was feeling a bit better, but his balls felt like they were wrung nearly dry.

"Of course, you went through a lot, I'm amazed you survived so long, but at least now you have time to work on all the files they dropped off." Emily said as she gestured to the office full to the brim with folders.

"I think you mean you." He smiled while propping his feet back up. "I'm too tired to do something that strenuous, who knows what might happen."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that Mr. Fry, you must go through all the files alone, I have to take care of the ones you already approved for Mom's robots, so you will have to do this alone, you didn't think this job was just robot sex, did you?"

"Uh, of course not, that'd be silly." He quickly waved off.

"Indeed, and after all, it is your balls that are sore, as long as you don't use them you will be fine." She said as she turned to leave. "I will come in every hour to take away the files you have already completed."

He let out a sigh and sipped his water while grabbing the nearest one. "Damn it, I was so close." He muttered as he opened it to show a hologram of a naked green woman who was muscular and had the bottom half of a large creature with six legs. She had gigantic breasts and had two upper bodies on either side of the bottom half. "Damn, she looks like she could beat up one of those Amazonians." He said as he looked her over along with the info. "Alright, this ones specialty is boobjobs and being an exotic option for clients who want something strange...I think this would be an interesting girl to have around."

He marked her as approved and grabbed the next one which showed a blue colored woman who had light grey short hair, two antennae, and had white fur around her arms and legs with two moth wings and a thorax too. "Wow, she looks pretty cute, plus she does look pretty hot...let's see, she's a woman from the planet Mothra and she's a mothwoman….sure, she looks pretty hot." He said as he approved her.

He picked up the next file and opened it to see a hot pink woman who was short and had small breasts and ass and looked very young. "What the hell, is this a kid? Wait...she's 29 years old?" He said in shock. "Is this for people who like small people or kids? Not my cup of tea...plus we'd probably get a lot of bad publicity if we had her, so I'm gonna say no."

The next file showed a regular looking blond woman who seemed like an earthling, but on her head was a brain slug and had the same glazed look as others who had one on their head. "Wow...ok, she looks hot...but it's probably not a good idea to have a brain slug enter this place, so I'd say yes if she didn't have the brain slug, so...I'm gonna have to say no to her."

The next file had a tall woman who had dog ears, paws and a tail on her with large breasts and fur on her body, she had long red hair and she looked happy. "Wow, a dog girl? Well, this seems like a good match here, a nice soft fluffy woman would be good compared to a cold robot, that would be a good way to bring in people."

Next he saw a picture of what looked like a female of the same species of Kif with red lipstick with medium breasts and a small ass. "Huh. not bad, I could see some guys getting with her...not me though, she looks a bit to much like Kif for my taste." He said with a shudder as he approved her.

He picked up the next one and his eyes went wide in shock as he saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Leela except for the fact she had a tattoo on her belly that read 'Clone reject #27, property of Professor Farnsworth'. "Woah! A clone of Leela? She's a hoe too? Holy shit...where was she when I kept asking Leela out?" He muttered as he approved her with a grin. "It's not my fault she's a hoe, I'm just approving her, someone else made her so the real Leela can't get mad at me if she finds out."

The next file showed a cygnoid who seemed slightly pudgy, but her hips were big and had a more curved physique compared to the others he seen. "Huh, not bad, I guess she could do, I heard some guys like them big, plus being an alien might be a plus."

The next file he opened showed a woman who looked like she was made out of mud with large breasts and a small ass. "Ok, this one comes from a planet where they evolved from organisms that covered themselves in dirt now they're known as mudmen...we might need to contain her to a private room to hold back on the mess, but I think she'd be a good addition."

Next girl threw him for a loop since it looked like a well curved female from Zoidberg's species with tiny breasts, but a big ass. "Whoa, his people can be whores? I thought they could only mate once before they died, how has she survived?" He said as he looked at her file in confusion. "Oh! Wait...um...Emily! Can you come in here for a sec?"

"Yes Mr. Fry, what is it? Do you need me to take away some of your files?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Not yet, I wanted you to read this one file because it sounds like gibberish to me."

She took the file and read down. "It says here that while Decapodians are doomed to die after procreating with their male counterparts, she's been able to live due to the genetic difference among each of her different clients."

"Yeah….what does that mean again?"

She sighed before saying. "She can bang anyone as long as it's not someone of the same species, her species male genitalia is practically a bomb that goes off when they release her load inside her, which activates a chemical reaction that acts as a deadly poison to them."

"Oh right, I knew that, I was just testing you." He smiled while she rolled her eyes. "I'd say she'd be great, as long as Dr. Zoidberg doesn't hear about her." He muttered.

"Yes, by the way, Mr. Pedro has sent you a fruit basket as an apology for Silvia's actions yesterday, he says and I quote 'I am sorry Fry, I will make sure my bitch doesn't pull this shit again, so we cool?'"

"Eh it's no big, I'll live." He chuckled as the basket was set down before he opened a file which showed a female Native Martian in a revealing attire of her native clothing. "Wow, she's kinda hot, I'll let her in." He said as he approved her file.

"How many girls have been passed off if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I think I've approved around ten so far, why? How many files are there exactly?" he asked nervously.

"Oh I'd say about….three hundred, give or take an extra fifty."

"Oh come on!" He groaned as he looked at all the files. "This is going to take forever!"

"Welcome to the workforce, now get back to work Mr. Fry, and don't forget they'll send the ones you approve for you to test yourself." Emily said with a smile.

"Ok ok." He huffed before she walked out before he opened a file and went wide eyed. "No. Way." it showed a tall muscular woman with no clothes on, but her hair looked ragged and unruly. "Even an Amazonian?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Pedro is one of the most influential pimp in the galaxy, he's finding new girls of different species to join his pimp ring every day, so you might have some more files tomorrow."

'Wonder if I can give her an upgrade.'

(Timeskip)

Fry groaned as he jotted down on the last file before letting go of the pen. "Finally, the last file, it's all done."

"Congratulations, now you're all caught up, is your sexual injury healed yet?" Emily asked curiously as she picked up the files.

"Yeah, but my arms feel sore from having to use that pen over and over and over."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, I'll tell the girls that you're ready to start seeing them now." She said with a smile. "They have been very anxious to see you."

"Well I do have that effect on women." He smoothed his hair out with a smile before it went back to normal. "Send them in."

"Alright, if you say so." She said as she opened the door. "Come and get him, he's fully recovered!"

"Yes!"

"But one at a time, we're not taking a chance like last time."

"Aw...what if we're twins, can we do him at once?"

"Fine, but no more than five siblings at a time." She said as Fry's eyes went wide.

"Wait, twins?"

"Oh yes, there are several twins, triplets and even an octuplet in Pedro's ranks." Emily said with a smile.

"Then send the first pair right on in." He said with a large grin as he watched the girls come in. 'This is the best day ever!'

(Later)

Bender was watching tv with Zoidberg and Hermes next to him and guzzling down another beer before burping up flames. He saw the show start to end and grin. "Hey, I heard from Fry his new commercial is going to be airing today, you meatbags interested?"

"You better believe it, if it's anything like the last one this is just what I need after today." Grinned Hermes while opening a magazine catalog showing robot models. "I'm hoping he shows off some new features to the triplet 1200, that one's like a bachelor party all in one."

"I love Fry's commercials, it's like free porn, and unlike the one in my garbage it isn't sticky and covered in white stuff!" Zoidberg said happily as Leela walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing on the couch again? I need some help getting the thrusters on the ship upgraded since they got banged up from that sudden meteor shower." She said as the screen turned bright yellow and Fry appeared in a three piece suit grinning. "Oh lord, is this another one of Fry's commercials? I hate him and those, he humiliated me and it's degrading to women." She muttered angrily.

"Hey there folks! It's me your old pal Philip J. Fry here with a big important announcement. I'm here to help tell you about some special hoes that for once AREN'T actually robotic, but made of flesh and other gooey stuff." He said as he began to walk to the side where to their shock they saw several of the alien hookers he had met with. "You see, it's fun to be with a robot every now and then, but it's even better to take a break and enjoy some of these loving ladies, let me introduce you to Bessie, she's from Talos 7 and is one of a kind." he said as a dark skinned alien stepped forward. She was tall with long horns on her head, a HUGE chest and a regular sized ass with her legs being cow legs. "She will give you breast jobs the likes of which you've never experienced before!"

"I could fit you, your friends, their friends, and even a whole dorm of guys at the same time with these." She smirked pointing to her chest.

"Yep, and if you're not into breasts we have much, much more for you." He said as he kept walking with a grin as he approached the next girl. This one had numerous arms and looked like a curby squid with legs. "This is the master of hansjobs, she will drive you nuts with her very touch, let me introduce you to Hanami!"

"The pleasure's all mine, I look forward to seeing you soon~."

"Now I know some of these girls may seem a bit too much, then try some of our more human ones, like this one right here." He said with a grin as he approached the Leela clone who was only wearing a bikini bottom. "Say hi to everyone Leela #27."

"What?!" Cried out the crew with Bender spitting his beer out in shock.

"Why the hell am I there?! Why does it say rejected clone # 27….property of Hubert Farnsworth?!" She shouted in shock.

"Yes? Did someone call my name?" Spoke said professor entering the room.

"Why the hell is there a clone of me being shown off as a whore?!" She shouted as she pointed at the TV.

"Oh! Uh...well...um...oh look at the time, it's time for my mid afternoon nap, tata everyone." He spoke before turning and walking away, albeit very slowly.

"Professor!"

"And now I know you are all wondering 'Oh, why would I want to risk getting a virus from a dirty hooker?' Well, let me assure you every single girl is clean as a whistle, you won't be catching anything from them!" Fry boasted with a grin. "Just something to think about if you ever feel like robot hookers are getting old, or for some of you, cold."

"That's amazing!" Hermes said in amazement. "I wonder where I can get one?"

"And if you're wondering where to find these beautiful ladies, they are going to be based in our main robo hoe house, which now has two new floors that hold our special girls in private rooms, so come on down and have some fun." He winked before the commercial ended.

"...I'm going down to get me a piece of clone Leela! I hope they accept trash!" Zoidberg said as he began to scuttle out of the room.

"You do that and I'll boil you!" Glared Leela before walking out of the room. "I'm gonna give that bastard a piece of my mind."

"Why? It's not like Fry made the clone, if anything you should be asking the professor why there's a clone of you, and why it's apparently # 27." Hermes said as he got up.

"Because this is the second time Fry's humiliated me on tv, and I'm gonna show him you don't do that to Turanga Leela."

"Welp, time for a trip to the whore house." Bender said with a chuckle as he started to follow Leela.

(Later)

"Ugh, my skin's already starting to crawl." Leela said as she stood in front of the entrance of the whore house. "I can't believe I'm actually going in here, this is going to be disgusting."

"Speak for yourself, I got myself plenty of ones for them fine ladies." Chuckled Bender holding a wad of cash.

"Good luck with that." She muttered as she opened the doors and began to walk in with a frown. 'God, this place reeks of sex!' She thought as she looked around with a frown. 'Now where's his office?'

All around it showed robot hoes or regular ones mingling with men and women, along with moans and grunts being heard in curtained off areas.

"Ugh, this place is terrible." She muttered as she kept walking forward before one of the robot waitresses spotted her and frowned.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You got a client waiting in one of the rooms."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion before the robot grabbed her by her wrists and began to pull her away. "Hey, let me go, I don't work here!"

"Nice try, but you took a break ten minutes ago, you got work to do." She said as she shook her head. "Also, the client paid for the 'Bitch' package, so your tail butt plug, paws and ears should we waiting in there for you to put on."

"I am not a whore!" She snapped pulling her wrist away. "I came here to bust Fry's nose for advertising a clone of me."

The robot looked at her in confusion before seeing her stomach and the lack of tattoo and her eyes widened. "Oooohh, you're Leela! Oh yes, Fry's been waiting for you, he said he knew you'd come here."

"Good, then show me where he is, now."

"Alright, alright, fine….quick question, if you wouldn't mind after you're done with Fry, would you be willing to substitute for Aleel?"

"No." She Growled as the robot led her through the whore house, getting smacked in the ass until they reached a surprisingly clean area that looked like a reception room.

"Emily, this woman here is Leela, she's here to see Fry."

"Alright, he is waiting for her in his office, he's free at the moment." She said as she stood up and opened the door. "Mr. Fry, there's a Leela here to see you."

"Send her in."

"Damn right you're sending me in." She shouted as she kicked open the door to show Fry sitting at his desk. "Fry you bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You showed a clone version of me on TV as a whore! Do you enjoy tormenting me?! I'm going to kick your ass!" She shouted as she marched towards him angrily.

"Hey, I was just as surprised, but if a clone of you is fine with being a hoe, then I was just helping get her more publicity, after all these girls gotta eat." He said as he held up his hands. "And she was already a whore before I learned she existed, if you should be mad at anyone it's the professor, he's probably the one who made her."

"But you're the one who put her on TV! Give me one reason not to kick your ass!"

"Well do you mean besides the fact you'd be committing assault?" He asked with a grin. "I have done nothing wrong, I went through all legal channels, everything I did I did legally, professionally and you have no reason to get mad, she doesn't even use your name, she's been renamed Aleel."

"She still looks like me." She crossed her arms. "You've changed Fry, and not in a good way."

He frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe so, but look at it from this point of view, I managed to get a huge better job than being a delivery boy, and if I vent a little using a robot or clone, well then you're gonna have to deal with it. I might not be as smart as you, but I'm in a position where I dreamed I could get before I wound up in the future, and I'm not losing it." He said as he narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe you don't like me because I'm not getting hurt, maimed or falling over myself in an attempt to get you to like me, or even notice me. Is it so bad I'm doing well? Sure what I do may be a bit out there, but it's good, honest work, what does it matter how I run this place? If you attack me I'll see if the courts have you do community service here, now leave before you do something you'll regret."

She glared at him before turning and walked off. "You're no better than Mom Fry, hope you lose your junk with all these hookers."

"Relax, if you're good we'll give you a coupon on some of our new models for lonely women, I think you two would get along!" He called out before the door slammed shut. "Ah, life is good, life is good." He chuckled with a grin.

Knock knock

"What is it?"

"Mr. Fry, Mr. Pedro is here to see you." Spoke Emily through the intercom.

"Send him in." He said with a smile as the door opened and the brightly dressed pimp entered the room. "Hello Pedro, how can I help you today?"

"Well ya see Fry, I was so happy on what you did and about the hoes you advertised, that I wanted you to get first crack at this huge and brand new girl who is one of a kind gem, you ain't gonna find a more rare hoe like this one."

"Really? Well, consider me honored, who is this mystery girl?" He asked with a grin.

"Yo Krakina! Come on in!" Pedro yelled out before Fry felt the room shake before a large woman broke the door down and was revealed to be the size of an Amazonian, but had the red skin, claws instead of feet, and flaps of Decapodians, but with black hair that covered one eye and a seaweed printed bikini.

"Whoa! Who is she?" He asked in shock.

"Fry, say hello to Krakina, first ever hoe who's a hybrid of Decapodian, and an Amazonian, check that crazy stuff out!" Spoke Pedro gesturing to her. "Since me and Mom joined forces I got a portion of her research labs and I've been having my smartest girls tinkering around and now they're making me unique girls! The three of us are going to own this galaxy!" He said with a large grin. "Krakina, say hi to Fry, he's going to be your first fuck, ok?"

"So...me make sucky suck?" She asked curiously.

"Yep, you make sucky suck, now have fun." He chuckled as he began to leave the room.

Fry looked up at the hybrid who licked her lips and grinned himself. "I love my job!"


	130. Cookie Crumbles and Mr Shy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Cookie Crumbles and Mr. Shy

Series: My Little Pony

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh boy, looks like I've got me a cutie." remarked Cookie Crumbles while taking a hot air balloon up to the clouds with Mr. Shy next to her who blushed.

"You're cute also." He replied. 'Wow, this is gonna get really freaky if the others were right in her taking charge.'

When they landed next to his house, that's when Cookie leaned on Mr. Shy. "You mind carrying me to bed?"

"N-Not at all." he blushed before moving closer and tried lifting her with a grunt while using his wings. 'Wow, she seems a bit heavy.'

"I'll open the door." She said, levitating Mr. Shy's house key. As soon as they got in, Cookie Crumbles hopped off.

"Wait! But..."

"I had Princess Twilight teach me the cloud walking spell, I'm fine."

"But why did you ask me to carry you?"

"I like you, that's why." She said, before pecking his cheek.

He turned red while she walked in and he stared at her flank.

"You like staring at my flank? You think it's bigger than your wife's?" she teased seeing him stare and gave it a shake.

He blushed and followed her. 'K-Keep it together, otherwise you might go too soon.'

They went into his room, and that's when Cookie surprised Mr. Shy as she tackled him and started kissing him. He blushed before kissing back as they started taking off each other's clothes.

'I should have seen that coming.'

Once all their clothes were off, she started to caress his balls.

He groaned while she chuckled feeling her hoof against them. He caressed her flank. 'So soft.'

"Go on, give it a hard slap."

He slapped her, but it didn't hurt.

"Harder than that."

Again, no pain.

"Come on, think of something that makes you really angry."

"But nothing makes me angry."

"You were bullied in school for being soft weren't you? Come-on, think of something that pisses you off and spank my ass like a stallion!"

That's when Mr. Shy thought of something.

"Dad, me and my new seniorita are gonna be living here for now on." Said Zephyr Breeze in his head. "Careful, she's a chronic smoker *cough*."

"Hey I hope you don't mind, but I don't use an ashtray, I just toss my cigarettes just about anywhere, hope that's cool." Then the mare put out her cigarette in Mrs. Shy's hair.

That thought got him so angry as he spanked Cookie's ass!

"Oh now that's what I'm talking about!" she moaned with a smile while rubbing his balls harder. Cookie then started stroking his shaft. "This is big, bigger than Shining Armor."

That strengthened his self esteem.

"But the big question is if you have the stamina to back it up."

"I don't, I cum like a virgin, that's how I got 2 kids."

"Then I'll help you with that." She squeezed his dick.

"Ah! What are you-"

"Endure it, you'll last longer." Cookie then roughly stroked, making his dick twitch but he was denied the pleasure of release as she squeezed harder.

"Ahh!"

"Endure it! You can do it!" She said before putting his cock in her mouth.

"E-Easy for you to say." he groaned while biting his lip.

'Awww, his struggle face is so cute.' she thought while flicking her tongue against the tip.

'Oh wow, it's so different when a confident mare does it.' he thought while feeling his dick get painfully hard.

"You wanna cum?"

"Yes, please!" he begged while his wings flapped.

"Louder."

"PLEASE, LET ME CUM!" he yelled while squirming in her grip.

"I hear you loud and clear." she winked before sliding her mouth over the tip and began bobbing her head before letting go of his balls.

Mr. Shy let out a squeaking moan as Cookie gagged on his jizz. He felt his eyes roll into his head while she tried to swallow each load.

"Now that foreplay is done, just lay down and let me take the lead." she ordered while licking the sperm that leaked out of her mouth.

Mr. Shy laid down straight as she got on top and teased him by rubbing his dick against her flank.

"Just look at this thing, I'll bet it'd split me in two, what do you think?"

"Sounds like something my wife said when we got drunk that one time." he admitted before groining again as she used her flank cheeks to rub and squeeze his dick. "Sweet Celestia!"

"You can say that again." Said Cookie as she raised her flank up and down, making Mr. Shy's dick enter her pussy.

"WOAH!" He moaned as Cookie moaned along with him.

"Oh fuck yeah!" she smiled before moving her hips up and down the dick making him squirm. "I'm gonna wring this big fella dry all night!"

"I never had sex like this before."

'Figures the parents of Fluttershy haven't fucked like this.' she thought shaking her head. "Then relax and let mama take care of everything." She shook her flank rough, moaning from the length and girth.

Mr. Shy groaned while wide eyed. 'She's intense!'

That's when she had an idea as she took off her hair band and tied it around his dick. "There, now you don't cum till I tell you."

"B-But-"

"It'll be worth it when we're done." She said, as she moved faster, his next load being blocked.

He winced and gasped feeling her pussy squeeze and twist around his dick with each bounce. Another load, getting blocked. He made squeaky sounds as she added up more loads to the volcano ready to erupt!

"Oh yes! I can feel your big dick getting bigger and bigger!"

"How much longer?"

"Till I say so." she spoke while grinding her flank against his balls with him gritting his teeth.

"Oh Celestia in Canterlot, let this retired man cum!"

"I don't know if you're really giving me a strong reason."

"Please! Let me impregnate you! The pressure is too much!"

"Oh? You're willing to knock me up without talking with your wife? Aren't you the naughty little stallion." She then untied her hair band, releasing all the built up sperm!

"I'm cumming!"

"I'm well aware!" Moaned Cookie as she felt it overflow. She felt her womb expand making her own juices gush out. 'Holy shit, nobody's done this to my belly before!'

"It feels like I'm gonna lose my dick!" After a good 3 minutes his cum finally stopped. He panted and looked ready to pass out while Cookie hummed with a smile.

She then laid next to him.

"You and your wife will be back for the next key party right?"

"Yes, why?"

"The other ladies need to have a taste of your cock."

"Oh, my." Said Mr. Shy for things to come.


	131. Shadow and Eggman

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Shadow and Eggman

Series: Sonic

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow walked down the hall of GUN's HQ with his usual frown (something he never gets rid of) since he was called in by the higher ups for some reason.

When he reached the door he pushed it open and saw the Commander sitting at his desk before looking up.

"Ah, Shadow, glad you could come in. I know you probably have something else to worry about, but this is of the gravest concern we've had in a while."

"What is it?"

"We just got word that Eggman has managed to kidnap several of your friends. Silver the hedgehog, Tails 'Miles' Prower, Knuckles the echidna, and Espio the chameleon from the Chaotix detective agency."

"They're not my friends." he spoke with a blunt tone.

"Regardless, if he's capturing after well known allies of yours, it's only a matter of time before he goes after others like Sonic, maybe even you. That's why I want to put you under watch until we can free them, I'll be sending in a group to get them back."

"Forget it." frowned Shadow. "I'm not gonna sit back and get eyes all over me. I can go and get them myself from that fool."

"Shadow, you're an important part of GUN, if you go and end up captured we might have to take drastic cases against him."

"I can use Chao Control to get me, that faker, and the rest out before that can happen."

"Shadow, you-" moved to speak before the hedgehog ran out of the room and let out a sigh. "He might think he can handle it, but I know otherwise. I'll make sure the best of the best track him for backup."

(With Shadow)

Said hedgehog hover skated across the ground and through the forest to where he remembered Eggman's base was located at. 'The fat doctor probably has his traps set up the same as last time, getting inside will be almost too easy.'

But as he hover skated past some trees he was unaware of two turrets rising up and taking aim before firing out two orbs which broken open to show glowing strings.

Shadow himself glanced behind him and looked before the first one wrapped around his arms and the second wrapped around his legs, causing him to trip and skid across his front with a grunt and roll a little before stopping. "Damn it, that's a new one."

He struggled against the ropes, but felt a sudden shock go through him making him yell out before slumping on the ground with him gritting his teeth.

"D-Damn it Eggman, come out of h-AHHH!" he screamed feeling another shock with his consciousness fading as he passed out while two robots moved over and grabbed his legs before they started dragging him.

(Later)

"Ugh...wh...wha..." groaned Shadow who started to feel himself slowly coming to.

"Well well well, the ultimate lifeform graces me with his presence."

Shadow's eyes shot open before he saw Eggman sitting in front of him and narrowed his eyes before he tried moving, only to feel his wrists held down and looked to see he was spread out on a table like an 'X' with glowing bracelets and anklets.

"Don't worry about getting up, I think your little seat will help you with what I have in mind for you." chuckled the doctor. "No doubt you came regarding that info I 'leaked' to GUN."

"Wait, you mean you-"

"I wanted them to hear. I wanted you to know because I knew your pride would get in the way if they tried to have you get put under watch for 'your own good'." he laughed. "I wanted you to end up here so you could join your friends."

"They're not my friends." he spoke tugging on the restraints and trying to use his chaos power, but he didn't vanish or even loosen them. "What the hell?"

"Did you really think I'd let you get away that easily? I took some time after the last guy to 'convert' to make sure you wouldn't be able to get away by making restraints that neutralize chaos abilities." he smirked while clapping his hands as several figures moved up from behind him. "Why don't you say hello to my little harem?"

Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the guys dressed up like sissy prostitutes that looked like something out of some perverts wet dream. "What the hell is this!?"

"Like, hey there." waved Silver with a giggle while Espio hid his mouth with a fan, Tails smiled innocently, and Knuckles just put a hand on his hip. "Have nice dreams?"

"Silver? Tails? What the-what the hell is going on?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the new guy for Eggman's new harem." giggled Tails with his tails swishing.

"You'll make a great addition to the boss' side." smirked Knuckles while Espio giggled.

"I wonder what you'll look like after he's done with you."

"The hell I will! You four have lost your minds!" he growled tugging harder.

"Of course not, we've just had our eyes open to something better." smiled Espio while they walked over near the table. "And soon you will too."

"Now it's time to stop being so grouchy and start smiling for the boss." spoke Knuckles before reaching under Shadow and grabbed his ass before it started getting squeezed.

Shadow jumped when he felt the hand and felt a surge of pleasure go up his spine.

"Oh, and we like so forgot to mention you got a big 'ol needle in you." giggled Silver while Shadow tried to move away from the hand.

"Go ahead girls, help Shadow feel more 'welcome' smirked Eggman.

"Yes sir." they nodded before they started rubbing across Shadow's chest and legs while Knuckles started to focus one finger across in between his ass cheeks making him groan and jump.

"H-Hey! I'm not into guys!" he groaned while tugging at the shackles harder.

"It's not about being gay, it's about knowing your place." smirked Espio circling his fingers where Shadow's nipples were while he felt his body getting more warm which in turn caused the nipples to harden.

"And look what I have here." grinned the scientist holding up a pink vibrator with a wire attached to the remote.

Shadow groaned while tugging against the binds while trying to ignore the toy get pushed into his ass. "I'm gonna kill you Eggman!"

"After we're done you'll be begging for more and calling for more." he taunted before moving away while Tails grabbed the remote and turned it on.

Shadow gritted his teeth and glared at the smirking fox while yelling out as Espio and Silver licked across his chest making him get hotter. "F-Fuck off you sidekick bitch!"

"Now now, no need to be such a party pooper." smirked Silver before tilting Shadow's head up and pressed their lips together with a moan making him go wide eyed.

'He's fucking kissing me!' he thought while trying to move his head, but his body was feeling so boiling warm his head was starting to feel fuzzy. 'What did Eggman put inside me?'

Tails smiled while turning the dial up while Knuckles leaned down and began licking the dick which was slowly standing up. "How's it taste?"

"Bitter and tasteless."

"Then fix that up."

Knuckles licked across the underside while Silver and Espio found Shadow's nipples and started licking there making him jump and his dick get harder.

"D-Don't lick me there." he groaned.

"Relax, you'll love it all." purred Espio while using one hand to reach down and rub Shadow's ass under the table while the hedgehog groaned from all the licking and the vibrations.

'Damn it! I'm gonna knock their heads off when I get out of here! But...why am I getting so warm like this?!'

"Tails, make the device go all the way up." ordered Eggman.

"Of course sir." he smiled while turning the dial all the way up making Shadow go wide eyed as the vibrations went through his dick and ass.

"F-Fuck! Knock it off!"

"What's that? You want more? Gladly, Knuckles? You know what to do." smirked Tails with his tails swishing.

The echidna sucked around the sides while moving to the tip and began to slide his mouth over it while Shadow gritted his teeth.

'I'm gonna cum! I gotta hold it in!'

Espio and Silver shared a look and nodded before biting on the nipples making him yell before his sperm started gushing into Knuckles' mouth making the echidna hum.

"Don't swallow it, let it cover you." Eggman spoke up.

Knuckles quickly pulled off and stuck his tongue out while letting the rest of the seed gush across his quills and face.

"How's it taste?" asked Espio.

"Here, have a taste for yourself." the echidna pulled the chameleon close before both start to kiss and wrestle their tongues together while swapping the sperm between each other while Tails saw Shadow's dick was still hard and giggled.

"Looks like someone still has the stamina for more. Which means I can test out some more toys on you."

Shadow glared at the fox who walked away before coming back with some green anal beads.

"These I've been waiting too long to use on someone, luckily our boss thought you'd be perfect for these." he moved one down to the ass and began to slowly push it in making Shadow groan followed by the others slowly with Shadow closing his eyes.

'I can't get off on this!' he thought while his ass tingled from each one before Tails stopped and grabbed the ring at the end before twisting it and the hedgehog let out a loud moan when he started to feel each one begin to spin. "Ahhhh!"

"These kinds rely on heat to go fast, meaning the more you get off on them the more they'll keep going. So you could keep them inside and never stop cumming."

"Like, you're so lucky." giggled Silver before Tails pulled out a pair of nipple clamps and attached them to Shadow's nipples, making him cry out before his sperm shot out on the fox making him chuckle. "You're so sensitive one touch is enough to get you off."

"N...Not true!" he cried out while feeling the beads spin faster and came again all over the floor with his mind going blank. 'It's feeling too good! I'm gonna lose it!'

"Now now, no making a mess in here." chuckled Eggman before Silver and Knuckles moved down to lick the puddle up while Espio climbed onto the table and lifted the bottom of his kimono. "Why don't you help keep it from making a mess?"

"Yes sir." he nodded before spreading his ass and rubbed it against the tip making him smirk with his own dick getting hard. "Now you'll get to feel my snug asshole, I can guarantee it's better than Rouge's."

Shadow looked at Espio and groaned when the chameleon slowly slid onto it while his mind shattered and he moaned. "Oh fuck!"

"Mmm, nice and big, guess we know why Rouge sticks around you." hummed Espio as he started to move up and down on the rod while Shadow felt the beads inside him going crazy as his ass got tighter around them.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he cursed while stunned at how tight and wet Espio's ass could feel as he squirmed. "L-Let me move damn it!"

"No, right now you'll get to enjoy what my asshole is like, all the while feeling like you're going mad." smirked Tails grabbing the ring and began to lightly move it in and out with the hedgehog crying out before he started cumming inside Espio making him smile.

"Seems like the ultimate lifeform isn't so tough after all."

Tails slowly pulled the beads out of Shadow as he panted with Espio getting off the dick as the sperm went down his legs and got off the table. "Boss, can I get a turn with him?"

"Go right ahead." Eggman hit a button before the shackles opened, but Shadow panted and didn't even notice with his dick sensitive as hell.

All the hedgehog could do was feel himself get pulled up from the table and bent over while Tails held onto his wrists and gasped feeling the hard dick rub against the underside of his own.

"Don't worry, after you really join I'll make you my new test subject, I've got so many more toys for you to try out." grinned Miles while holding both arms back and moved his dick up before rubbing it against Shadow's ass. "And we don't even need any lube."

Shadow panted and didn't even pay attention until he felt the tip start pushing against his anus making him let out a loud moan making Eggman smirk.

"Sounds to me like you're coming to accept the new you."

Shadow groaned as Tails held onto his wrists and started to push into his stretched open asshole making him let out a moan.

"Wow Shadow, even with my toy you're still tight." remarked Tails with a hum while Silver moved down in front of Shadow's dick with Knuckles and Espio walking near his chest.

"W-W-What are you-" he was cut off and let out a loud moan when the first one started to slide his mouth over his cock and the other two started to lick on Shadow's nipples.

"Ooh! You clenched up." remarked Tails who started to slide in and out of the asshole making Shadow grit his teeth from being played with on all spots. "Don't worry, I won't make you too loose, that's the bosses job."

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" moaned Shadow with the thrusts with his tongue hanging out as Silver sucked around his dick and the other two suckled on his nipples with his ass clenching up. "Oh god, it feels too good damn it!"

"Sounds like it's my time." Eggman walked over with his dick already out and moved it in front of Shadow's face before grabbing his head and jammed his dick in making Shadow gag.

'He just put it in there like it was nothing!'

"Tails, ensure not to cum inside, that's reserved for me."

"You got it boss." grunted the fox who moved his hips faster with Eggman doing the same as he groaned from Shadow's mouth who moaned around it.

Silver smiled and began to rub Shadow's balls who moaned around Eggman's dick with her eyes drooping.

'It's musky, smells, and is so bitter, but damn it, I can't stop licking it.'

"Luckily after I'm done with you I'll give you some proper clothes to suit your new position." taunted Eggman while keeping a grip on Shadow's head.

The ultimate lifeform moaned as Tails' dick was making his ass tingle with his own dick twitching before he same in Silver's mouth who eagerly took it all. 'I'm gonna lose it!'

"Master, I think he's ready." smirked Espio giving Shadow's nipple a bite making the male groan and take in more of the cock in his mouth.

"Yeah, his nipples are stone hard." spoke Knuckles giving the one he was licking a tug.

"Good." Eggman pulled out of Shadow's mouth with the cock covered in saliva. "Tails, pull out."

"Yes boss." the fox pulled out of the snug asshole before the guys grabbed Shadow and made him sit down on the table while his dick was still hard and he looked as flushed as Knuckles' fur.

"Now tell me Shadow, and be clear, what is it. You want?"

"I...I..." he spoke up while staring at the rod.

"Go on and say it, or else."

"P...Put...put it in me."

"Put what exactly? You're not being clear."

"My...ass." he spoke up while seeing Eggman move over and hold his legs wide open and saw the dick was bigger than his own.

"Say that again my personal slut."

"Just give me your dick!" he cried out with closed eyes since the pleasure was way too much for him to keep it down. "Stuff my asshole damn it!"

"That's better." Eggman lined them up before slamming his dick inside making Shadow scream with wide eyes with the doctor pulling back and then slamming right back in stretching the ass open.

"Oh god! Oh fucking god!" he cursed feeling his dick flop with each movement.

"Aw, seems like Shadow loves cock." giggled Silver.

"Of course, no one can resist the boss' cock." smirked Knuckles with each of them hard.

"Yes, speaking of which, perhaps he'd let us do something." remarked Espio.

"I know what you're getting at." grinned Tails before clearing his throat. "Boss?"

"What?" he grunted from the tight confines of the ass.

"Maybe we could lend some more help with the 'initiation'."

"Very well." he grunted while a bulge was seen in Shadow who moaned and panted before seeing the other guys move on the table while rubbing their dicks.

"You like his dick so much we decided to help you really feel like one of us." smirked Espio with a moan.

"By the time we're done you'll make that damn bat look like a virgin." grinned Knuckles rubbing his own balls with a groan.

"Like, you'll feel like a new sissy." giggled Silver.

"And be all of our new toy." smirked Tails jacking himself off while reaching behind to play with his ass making him moan.

Eggman groaned with the thrusts while Shadow moaned each time. "I'll bet your body is begging for more, isn't it?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then sweat your allegiance to me and I'll guarantee you can feel this every single day of your new life."

"Alright! I'll do it! Just don't stop!" he moaned while the others rubbed their dicks twice as hard making them groan and moan.

"Excellent." he grunted before his dick started to twitch. "I'll paint your insides with my seed!"

"And we'll cover you in ours." groaned Silver rubbing his nipple with a moan. "Get ready for the money shot."

Shadow grunted and moaned before feeling the seed start flooding his asshole making his own cock spurt his seed up into the air as the other four cried out and began spraying their sticky cum all over his face, chest, and a little of his legs at the time. "OH GOD!"

"Take in every last drop!" grunted Eggman burying his dick all the way inside while Shadow's mind went to mush as some of the sperm the others shot on him landed in his mouth making him taste it.

"Ooooh, yeah." groaned Knuckles as the four of them let their sperm out in trickles on Shadow who had his mouth open with him having a glazed look in his eyes.

"Congrats, welcome to the empire."

(Later)

"Tails!" yelled Eggman as said fox ran in. "Is my new slut all ready?"

"Of course boss, he just got done putting on his new uniform."

"Good, bring him in." he ordered.

"Like, you look so cute!" gushed Silver walking in with Shadow, who was now wearing what looked like a copy of Rouge's outfit, except the chest area exposed his nipples in the shape of hearts, the crotch area was exposed with his dick sticking out, and the ends of the gloves were fingerless with a gaping hole in the back around his ass.

"Hello sir, I'm ready for action." winked Shadow with blood red lipstick on.

"Ah, that outfit suits you. Why I'll bet that bat would have a field day with you." smirked Eggman while Shadow rubbed up against his arm.

"Maybe, but there's no way that slut could handle your mighty dick hotstuff." he purred while rubbing the arm against his chest. "Want me to help you 'unwind'?"

"Not just yet." spoke Tails with a hand raised. "Boss, I'd like to test our new companion out with some of the toys in the lab."

"Hmmm, very well, but make sure I get a video feed, I might want to practice on the others." he smirked while Shadow pouted. "No pouting, go and do as he says."

"Oh alright, but you owe me later."

"Watch your tone or else I shall lock you in a room with nothing but a few of my robots to keep you company, and unlike me, they have no limit to stamina, or the emotion on how to NOT be rough."

Shadow gulped seeing the look on Eggman's face before nodding. "Yes sir."


	132. Parvati and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Parvati and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirou yawned while slowly waking up and got ready to make his guardian some breakfast, only to notice that the door was knocking. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Knock knock.

He raised to get to the door before crashing into it. He groaned before getting up and saw Sakura at the door.

"Hello senpai, did I come at a bad time?"

"No no. I was already up." 'And just woke up, ow.'

She helped him up while smiling. "Senpai, do you need help with anything?

"I'm good, I was about to make Taiga-nee some breakfast."

Her eyes sparkled. "I shall help you senpai."

"Well some extra hands couldn't hurt."

She smiled before walking inside. 'Senpai, I'll do anything for you.'

(In the kitchen)

Both were currently getting some eggs and potatoes ready while Taiga was watching from around the corner with her eyes red and a dark mist coming from her.

'Foooood….' She thought while looking very hungry and drooling too.

"Thanks for your help Sakura."

"Anytime senpai."

Shirou kept at it while Saber walked in with a yawn.

"Hello Shirou." She yawned while a stuffed lion was on her head.

"Hi Saber." He smiled as Sakura grabbed a small knife with a tiger and cow on each side and began to cut up some potatoes. "Sleep well?"

"A little." She yawned. "But for some reason I was dreaming about me fighting some kind of demon god." 'It was so real….but what the heck is a Chaldea?'

"Well can you get Taiga-nee to sit down, she's making a puddle on the floor."

She nodded before Taiga pounced on her.

"Food!"

"Ah! Get off of me!"

She kept on biting her while Shirou just sweatdropped at that.

As for Sakura, she was so busy daydreaming that she didn't know her fingers were getting close to the potatoes.

That is until the knife nicked her.

"Ow!" She cried before putting her finger in her mouth, not knowing that her blood hit the knife, which dropped into the food.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

She nodded while looking a little hurt.

He looked her over while noticing the knife and picked it up. "Guess you pricked yourself, try and wash it off and I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks senpai." She said with a smile as Shirou went to clean it off, only to nick himself with the knife's tip.

"Ow, guess we're both unlucky this morning." He chuckled while the blood mixed with Sakura's and caused the knife to glow slight before crumbling to dust. 'Huh?!'

"Senpai? What's wrong?" She asked while her neck began to gain some strange symbols.

"Uh, nothing." he spoke dusting his hands off. 'What was that?'

As Sakura went to get some plates, she noticed that her legs were getting wobbly and she fell to the ground.

CRASH!

The sounds of plates smashing could be heard as it alerted Saber and Taiga.

"Sakura!" spoke Shirou rushing over as the other two moved in. "Are you alright?"

"Senpai." She said while the symbols began to cover her body and some kind of energy barrier began to cover her like a cocoon.

"Shirou look out!" called Saber moving over and pulling him back while they stared at it in shock.

The cocoon flashed for a while before glowing faintly.

Taiga moves closer to it and poked it. "Ok, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but what about Sakura?" asked Shirou. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know myself." Admitted Saber. "But it's possible that she got possessed by an evil spirit."

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

The barrier shattered as it revealed Sakura, but she was wearing some gold and sapphire jewelry, consisting of a necklace and a headband, with a dark blue blouse with gold designs around it and under her now large F cup chest, a long sari that went to her legs, longer hair that's curly at the back, and a purple veil with gold borders going from her shoulders to the back of her legs.

In a sense, she looked almost like a princess.

The three people were wide eyed and gawked while Sakura shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

She blinked before looking around. "Hello."

"S..Sakura?" spoke Taiga. "What...how...what happened?!"

She looked lost. "Sakura? My names Parvati, goddess of fertility, love and devotion." She then looked at Shirou. "Oh, hello. Did you call me here?"

"W...What just happened Saber?"

"Either she got possessed by a demon or she became a pseudo servant." She frowned.

He blinked as 'Sakura' got up.

She looked around before asking. "Have you seen my lord Shiva?"

"Who?" asked Taiga.

"My lord Shiva, the great god of destruction and rebirth." She smiled happily. "And my husband."

"Wait...you're THAT Parvati?" blinked Taiga.

She blinked. "Are you a worshiper?"

"No, but you're Parvati!"

She blinked before looking at Saber. "Hello….are you by chance a foreigner?"

"Considering the land, in a way, but that makes you one as well."

"You remind me of a Asura." She smiled. "Plus I see a bit of despair in you. Maybe you want me to give you a reassuring hug?"

"I'll pass on your offer, but tell me, are you a pseudo servant?"

"Maybe." She smiled. "But maybe I'm just a goddess that wants to help bring happiness to the world. It's up to you to decide."

"Wait, what happened to Sakura though?" asked Shirou.

"Who's Sakura?" She asked.

"My friend."

"...huh?"

"The one you look like but with upgrades." sweatdropped Taiga.

She turned to her with a smile. "I have simply no idea what your talking about, but I promise to make life easier for you three."

"She must be using her body as a vessel." muttered Saber.

Parvati smiled at Saber before saying. "Is there anything you want me to do? Or should I help cleanse the area of spirits?"

"What class are you?"

"Lancer." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Impossible." she frowned. "There's already a Lancer participating in this holy grail war."

She blinked while summoning a trident with a long blue base that went to her legs and a gold prong with two long horns on the left and right side and a small middle one that went halfway. "You mean Trishula Shakti?"

Saber felt the unearthly energy coming from it as it crackled with lightning.

"What's that?" Asked Shirou.

"My husband's weapon." She smiled. "And a weapon I borrowed a while back."

"That still doesn't explain how you can get here, last I checked Sakura already had a partner and couldn't summon another." spoke Saber.

"I see, then I'll have to go find this person and tell her about the current situation. And maybe find my husband too." She then looked at Taiga. "One question, are we in India?"

"No, Japan."

"...eh?"

"You're in Fuyuki City, Japan." Shirou sweatdropped.

"Oh." She said before smiling at him. "Thank you, and for that I'll grant you a boon."

"A what?"

"A boon, a single wish that's within my power." She smiled while putting the trident away. "So what is your boon?"

"Um…..maybe for you to um….oh! Maybe to be my personal maid." 'That's never going to-'

"Maid, like a servant girl? Ok, your boon has been heard oh master."

"What?!" they all cried out in shock.

She bowed to Shirou. "Your wish is your command, master." She looked at him while in the bow. "And don't worry, I won't be unfaithful to my husband oh master."

He blushed while Taiga and Saber looked at him. "B-But I was joking, I wasn't serious."

She looked confused. "So you don't want me around?" Her aura slightly changed into a dark one for a second before smiling. "I see, I'm sorry for the confusion master, but I'm still your serving girl as per boon."

"Hang on! If you're gonna serve Shirou then at least give Sakura her body back."

"Eh?" She looked really lost. "But I don't know who Sakura is."

'Is she being serious or is she oblivious?' thought the woman with a sigh.

(A few minutes later)

Rin knocked at the door while very worried about her sister, given that she didn't go to school today.

Knock knock.

"Yes?" Spoke Parvati while opening the door. "Oh, hello there. Sorry master isn't here right now."

"S-Sakura?" she blinked and looked her over before going extra surprised seeing the chest. "W-What happened to you?" 'And HOW the heck did she suddenly grow so fast?'

"Happened to me?" She looked lost. "Oh! You mean why am I big chested. Funny story, when I was younger I kinda drank some milk out of a tigers nipple."

"What?!" she cried out with a bright blush just as Taiga was walking by. "T-Taiga-san! What happened to Sakura?"

"Oh well…."

"Did you make her drink from your breasts?!"

"What?! What makes you say that!?"

"She said from a tigers nipples!"

She glared. "Don't call me tiger gao!"

"Well then what happened?!"

"It's...hard to say really."

Parvati blinked. "So are you a serving girl too? If so thanks for coming, it's hard to use the vac cum cleaner."

"Sakura it's me, Rin." 'Why is she acting like this? It's like she's a whole other person.'

"Sakura? My names Parvati, serving girl to master Shirou."

"...nani?!"

She smiled. "And I'm having trouble with the vac cum, can you help me out please?"

"I told you already how to use it." groaned Taiga.

"I was busy making master's bed when you told me mistress Taiga." She admitted. "Sorry."

Rin looked completely lost hearing that. "Would someone just tell me what's going on?!"

"Sakura is hosting the goddess Parvati as a pseudo servant." Spoke Saber while walking behind her. "And apparently she's Shirou's servant under the Lancer class."

Rin let that sink in before she fall backwards and fainted.

Parvati blinked. "Was it something I said?"

(Later)

Rin slowly woke up while feeling something silky on her head. She looked up and saw 'Sakura' fanning her with a small paper fan.

"Hello." She smiled. "Feeling better?"

"S...Sakura?"

She smiled. "Still Parvati, although I do want to know more about her so master might feel comfortable around me."

That's when what was told to her before came back and made Rin sit up with wide eyes.

She smiled. "So do you know this Sakura person? Is she nice?"

"She's my sister."

"...oh. I thought she was your mother." she admitted with a chuckle.

"Did you ever tell her about my own sister?" Rin asked Taiga in a whisper.

"Not yet. I was still hungry for breakfast."

She sweatdropped at that. 'Figures.'

"So this Sakura is your sister? Funny I have a sister named Ganga." She sighed. "But we don't talk that much."

"Wait, so you possessed Sakura's body, but you have no idea who she is?"

"...eh? I did what?"

'You just realized?!' "You possessed my sister."

She looked at her body before some tears formed in her eyes. "Oh gods…...I...I'm sorry…"

'It took Rin telling her for her to finally realize?' sweatdropped Taiga.

She sniffled before looking at Rin. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to possess your sister. I didn't mean it."

"Um, well, I'm still confused on just how you were summoned."

"Master Shirou said that I cut myself on a knife before he cut himself as well and it turned to dust." Parvati said. "But I'm sorry, I'll grant you any boon if you just forgive me."

Rin blinked hearing that. "A boon?"

"Yes, any boon you want."

"...then um...let me have my sister back."

"I can't. If I do that I'll be gone like mist in the early dawn."

'Should I do it? If I do it then she'll be gone, but if she's possessing Sakura it might make her body disappear too.'

"Hello?" She asked while wiping away a tear. "Are you ok?"

"Oh! Um….maybe a hug?"

SQUEEZED!

"Gah!"

"Boon granted!"

Rin groaned as Shirou returned home along with Rider, who was looking for her master.

"I'm still worried for Sakura-san Shirou-san."

"I know, but she's safe." Shirou said as they saw 'Sakura' hugging Rin tightly.

"Don't worry." Parvati said. "I won't leave you until the boon is done."

'M-My spine!' thought Rin with her arms flailing out.

(One hug later)

Rider looked at 'Sakura' while feeling a kindred spirit to her. 'She feels like me and my sisters.'

"Are you a goddess miss?" Parvati asked with a smile.

"Well, technically speaking, yes."

She smiled happily. "Great, I'm so happy that another goddess is here." She then gave her a light hug. "So are you this Sakura's servant or master Shirou's?"

"Sakura's."

"Oh. Still I'm happy this body has a perfect goddess like you protecting her." Parvati smiled before bowing to Shirou. "Master, shall I accompany you to town? I noticed the fig irator was out of food."

"You mean refrigerator."

She nodded. "Please master? I want to show my husband how good I can be as a housewife."

"Well...ok."

She smiled while holding his arm. "Then let's go master."

He blushed at the sudden move while Taiga gave him a thumbs up.

'Way to go!'

(Much later)

Shirou finished purchasing the last of the food while Parvati was busy making some small talk to Lancer who was also getting some groceries. And all the while not knowing that a certain tanned skinned servant was right next to him.

"So your a child of a sun god?" Parvati said with a smile. "Wow, that's cool."

"Heh, yeah, it is." he smirked.

She smiled again. "Well I met a few sun gods, but to see a child of one, it's still overwhelming Lancer."

'I can't believe she's talking to me with such praise.'

She smiled before seeing Archer. "Oh hi, are you here to get food as well?"

"Not quite."

"Oh, then can you move away from master Shirou." She asked. "I know he's ok by himself but I don't think he'll like someone in his personal space."

"Huh? I'm not that close to him."

"Oh sorry." She said with a light blush. "I didn't mean it, although I should've know since I'm a goddess." 'Maybe I'm losing my touch?'

He blinked. "A goddess? You?"

Parvati nodded.

"But your human."

She shook her head no. "I'm a goddess."

"But you're Sakura, the girl who's sisters to Rin."

She blinked. "I'm possessing her, which I'm very sorry for by the way."

"Possessing?"

"Apparently mistress Saber said I'm a pseudo servant." She said with a smile. "And I'm a Lancer class."

"But...he's over there." he spoke with a sweatdrop pointing to Lancer.

She looked at him in surprise before taking out her trident. "See I'm a Lancer too."

The blue haired servant felt the godly energy coming from it and frowned. 'This reminds me of teacher, but more refined.'

"I hope we don't have to fight, I kinda like you as a friend." She smiled.

"I never said we would fight." he sweatdropped more.

"Oh." She smiled before looking at Shirou. "Master Shirou, can I show them my husband's power?"

"Um isn't that a little extreme?"

"Oh sorry."

Archer blinked. "Husband?"

"Her husband is Shiva." Shirou whispered. "And that's his trident."

'...holy crap.' He thought. 'That's definitely NOT part of my future!'

She looked at Archer again before smiling. "Are you Rin's lover by chance? I can see the love emanating from your body."

"N-No!" he cried out embarrassed.

"Don't be shy. I know you're in love because I'm a love goddess, plus," she moved closer to him. "I know you wouldn't hurt my bodies sister, right?"

"Now now Parvati." Shirou said. "No need to make him embarrassed."

She bowed to him. "Yes master Shirou."

'Just how the heck did he manage to get another lancer class, which shouldn't be possible, to listen to him.'

Parvati looked up with a smile. "Master Shirou, let's head off ok?"

"Sure, I think we got plenty, thanks for helping."

"You're welcome master Shirou, and thank you for helping me become a better housewife for my lord and husband." Her eyes twinkled. "Now I know I'll make him happy with my curry!"

"Happy to help back." he smiled as they headed on back home.

(Midway back)

Parvati smiled while holding some groceries with her trident. 'I really like this place, much better than a mountain anyway.'

As they were getting closer to the house, they didn't notice a certain king watching them from the rooftops.

'So Artoria's master is out with some unknown woman, all I have to do is crush them without using a finger and she'll be cornered and have nowhere else to go but be mine.'

"Isn't that a bad idea using that trident?"

"Nope, besides my husband doesn't mind me doing this. After all, he's always meditating….for years….and years…." her aura turned into a depressing one. "And years…."

"You ok?" he asked with concern.

She looked at him with a sad face. "Am I too boring for my lord?"

"Eh?"

"I try to be the best but….he's always meditating." She said sadly.

'Oh no, she's feeling down, I gotta fix this before it gets worse.'

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed a familiar voice.

'Oh no not now!'

Parvati looked around. "Who's there?"

"Gaze upon the king of all mere peasants."

She blinked and looked at a man with golden armor perched on a telephone pole. "You don't look like lord Indra or my husband. Are you an Asura king?"

"Tch, of course not woman. I am Gilgamesh, king of all that exist and all that lives, the king of kings."

"...who?" She asked confused. "A Gigi? What's a weird name."

Shirou smiled a little with Gilgamesh frowning at the disrespect.

"Oh name's Parvati." She smiled. "Goddess of fertility, devotion and love."

He frowned while recalling a certain goddess.

' _He he he Gilgamesh, I'll enjoy making your cock my play thing. Fu fu fu._ '

'Ishtar!'

"Are you here to help master Shirou?" she asked before suddenly seeing a dozen weapons rise out from the air with Gilgamesh scowling.

"Goddess, you shall be my next victim."

She smiled while looking very serious. "Oh? How cute. But my husband has many more weapons and more arms, but let's not get violent ok?"

"Parvati? Let's get out of here." whispered Shirou growing nervous.

She blinked. "Why master Shirou? He's just a man right? It's not like he's a demigod like Arjuna and Karna right?"

Gilgamesh started to look very pissed off at that. "Just for that, I'll make sure to send your head to your husband."

Parvati's eyes glowed at that before pointing her trident at him. "Mortal, I shall show you my full abilities. Noble Phantasm: Trishula Shakti: knowing what is love, and refusing to love; that is antipathy."

She then split herself into three identical copies that surrounded Gilgamesh, before that raised their weapons, which glowed a dark blue color, as the sky became pitch black and a massive ball of lightning formed over him.

ZAP!

Which caused massive destruction in its wake.

"AHHHHHH!" He Screamed before the lightning vanished and he was left in a large crater about a mile thick.

Parvati sighed while not knowing that the groceries were on fire. "I hope he learns not to be rude to a goddess, it's just poor etiquette."

Shirou was stunned before throwing the groceries down and stamped on them to try and put them out.

Gilgamesh groaned while covered in dust and ash.

"Are you ok Gigi?" She called out. "If so please don't be rude, master Shirou might cry if that happens."

"Damn...you….woman…"

She turned to Shirou and gasped. "Oh master Shirou, I'm sorry I forgot the groceries were on Trishula Shakti!"

"It's ok." he sweatdropped.

She went over to him and helped stamp out the fire. "I'll go back and buy some more to make up for it."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll just salvage the food here."

"I insist." She said with stars in her eyes. "It's a serving girl's duty to help their masters especially when it'll help me with my lord and husband."

"Well….ok, if you insist."

She smiled at that. "Thank you master Shirou."

(A few weeks later)

Shirou yawned while slowly waking up for another day of school. He got himself up before hearing a knock at the door. 'Aw come on, why can't I just get ready before someone comes by?'

Knock knock knock.

"I'm coming!" He called out. He walked to the door and opened it to see Shinji there. "Yes?"

"Where is my airhead of a sister?!"

"...airhead?"

"Sakura! She's been missing for weeks and I want answers now."

'It took him all this time before coming over to ask?' He thought while Parvati walked by with a pillow in her hands.

"Master Shirou? Who's yelling at this hour?" She yawned.

"You!" yelled Shinji pushing Shirou out of the way and walking up to her with a frown. "Why the hell have you been staying at Emiya's house this whole time?"

"Who are you?" She asked. "And you mean master Shirou."

"Don't act stupid!"

"Eh?"

"Shinji, maybe now is too early." sweatdropped Shirou.

"Shut up Emiya!"

Parvati yawned. "If you're this body's brother, then I don't see the same kindness that Rin has. And why are you so rude to master Shirou?"

"What's with the way you're talking? And what's with the stupid costume?"

"It's my attire." She said. "And are you this rude in the morning? If so shall I make some tea?"

Shinji glared at her before raising his hand.

SLAP!

Shirou's eyes widened while Parvati held her cheek before he lashed out and grabbed Shinji's wrist before applying pressure.

"Gah! Emiya, stay out of this!"

Parvati looked at her hand, which had a bit of blood on the tips, and then at Shinji. "You…"

"You got some nerve." frowned Shirou who squeezed on the wrist tighter.

"Gah! It's not your concern!"

She glared at him while her aura turned a dark purple color as she summoned her trident. "I shall end you mortal scum!"

Shirou and Shinji went wide eyed as she held the points up to Shinji's head.

"Noble Phantasm."

(A few feet away)

Rin walked towards the house while a little worried about her sister again, since she heard from Rider that Shinji was heading there.

"TRISHULA SHAKTI!"

ZAP!

Only for lightning to hit the house and cause it to explode into fragments.

"What the hell?!" She called out before the lightning stopped and she ran over. Only to see a mile deep crater with a charged Shinji in the center of it.

Parvati glared at him. "I maybe a goddess, but to be slapped like that. You deserve the wrath of my husband."

"Ow….."

"If I could use my full power you wouldn't breath anymore." She said before surprisingly spitting at him as she looked at Shirou. "Are you ok master Shirou?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"As long as you're ok, I'll be fine." She smiled before wiping away from more blood that came out of her mouth. "...um anyone here a healer?"

"I'll get the first aid." 'If it's still around.' thought Taiga who stumbled over with annoyance. "It's too early to make too much noise."

(Later)

"Thank you mistress Taiga." Parvati said while covered from head to toe with bandages.

"No problem."

Shirou sweatdropped while Rin was very furious at Shinji.

'I'll make him pay for hitting my sister!'

"Master Shirou. Sorry for destroying the house."

"It's alright."

"But I did it out of anger, even if he deserved it, I should've tried to talk things out before threatening him with a curse." She looked to the right. "Among other things."

"It's alright, honestly I was close to losing it myself if you didn't do something."

She blinked. "But you're kind master Shirou, I don't envision you as a destroyer like my husband."

"Well I do get angry, but not that often."

'That...sounds like my husband.'

That was when Saber walked out with soot on her dress and some cuts on her cheek. "Shirou? What happened when I was asleep?"

"Shinji."

She groaned. "Did he get a servant to destroy the house?"

"That was my fault Saber." Parvati admitted. "He slapped me and drew blood."

"Well then...I'd say you were justified."

She felt her heart stop a little while looking at Shirou. "Master Shirou….do you think I did well?"

"A little, but try and not use a Noble Phantasm in the house again." He said with a warm smile.

BABUM!

Parvati's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heating up. 'W...What was that?' She turned away while feeling a foreign feeling rise up inside her bosom. 'It feels….like….something…'

(Some weeks later)

It was a month since the destruction of the house and everything was underway for the reconstruction thanks to a certain 'onii-san' with a servant helping out, for obvious reasons.

"I say my room should be twice as big." smiled Taiga.

"No." Spoke Illya. "Your room is going to be smaller."

"Why?!"

"Because I think you're not worthy of onii-chan."

"But I'm his guardian!"

"That's why he needs more space for his growing life."

Parvati looked at Berserker while smiling. "I hope you don't hurt master Shirou, after all, he's a growing boy."

" **Grrr?** "

She then looked at Illya. "So are you're a fan of incest? How strange for a small girl."

"W-What?! N-No!"

"Then why are you trying to get into master Shirou...pants? I think that's the term for it?"

"I wasn't!" she blushed while Shirou had a question mark over his head. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm a goddess of love and devotion. So I can sense your devotion to master Shirou and the love for him. And I feel happy for you." She smiled happily. "A regular incest concubine if I ever seen one."

Illya blushed red hearing that. "S-Shut up!"

'I wonder how much longer she'll be around.' thought Rin with a sweatdrop. 'Is she just around until the war is over?'

Parvati looked at Shirou while lightly blushing. "Master Shirou, can I speak to you in private, please?"

"Sure thing."

(Elsewhere)

Shirou blinked as he was in one of the reconstructed building as Parvati closed the door behind him. "Um, what do you want to talk about?"

She moved closer to him before smiling. "Shirou, have you ever touched a married woman's chest before?"

He blushed and shook his head no.

"Oh, I see." She moved his arm to her left breast. "There, now you can say you have, master~"

Shirou blushed red while his hand instinctively squeezed the mound. He got a gasp out of her and turned crimson. "P-Parvati?"

"Master." She moaned. "I see the truth now."

"W-What truth?" He asked while Parvati moved closer to his face.

"You're the reincarnation of my husband Shiva, it must be destiny for me to be summoned here as your serving girl. Now I don't have to act like a servant to her master, but a wife to her h.u.s.b.a.n.d~"

"N-Nani?!" he blushed pulling his hand back with a bright face.

"Don't be shy Shirou, I'll make sure that we enter the dance of love~" she giggled while taking off her top and dance a little as she swayed her hips from side to side.

He popped a nosebleed before covering it and gawked at the bare breasts. 'T-They look bigger without the top.'

Parvati giggled while moving closer to him. "Let's have fun~"

He gulped before shaking his head and ran past her. "I can't!" 'I'm sorry, but that's Sakura's body and I can't take advantage of it like that!'

She blinked while looking a little sad, before she panted heavily. "Shirou~"

(One hour later)

"Let's eat!" declared Taiga in the mostly reconstructed dining room.

"As long as you don't eat everything." Saber said while eating a large chocolate bar.

Illya sweatdropped at that before seeing Shirou walking by with a very red face. "Onii-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine….really fine." He said before seeing Parvati walking by with a smile.

"Master Shirou, thank you for listening to me." She smiled.

"N-No problem."

She smiled before moving to the dining room, and bumped her hip at his own. "Then I'll make the meal tonight."

Rin blinked. "I was thinking of getting take out."

She looked at her with a forced smile. "It's going to be homemade."

"But-"

"Homemade dinner." She interrupted while walking to the kitchen. "It's going to be fresh rice with cow meat." 'Even if it's my husband's sacred animal….mmmm I wonder if he might enjoy something taboo? He he~'

(One cooking later)

Shirou looked at the meal, which was glowing with heavenly energy, with a mix of fear and hunger.

"Do you like it master Shirou?"

"Uh, yeah." he nodded with a smile. "But, what is it?"

"Some cow meat, some rice, blo-I mean hot sauce and garlic." She said while catching herself.

"Looks good." drooled Taiga. She then took a bit of it and went wide eyed. "It's so good!"

Saber blinked. "That's what you say all the time."

Parvati held some chopsticks near Shirou's mouth and smiled. "Say ah master Shirou."

"I can eat it on my own, don't worry, I'll get plenty."

She pouted. "But it's a serving girl's duty to feed their masters." She then looked at Illya and made a quick smirk. "Please?"

He sighed while Illya grabbed some chopsticks as well.

"Onii-chan, let me feed you."

"More please."

"Really I'm good."

Both frowned at that as Parvati put the food into his open mouth.

"There." She smiled. "You're welcome master Shirou."

He sighed before chewing the meat while Illya glared at the girl.

"Hey!"

"What? You wanted to be a serving girl? Mmm, you don't look like you'll play the part of a lowly serving girl."

Illya glared at her while Rin just at her food in peace.

Parvati then looked at Shirou before taking a bit of meat and 'accidentally' dropped it in between her cleavage. "Oops, silly me."

Shirou blushed while quickly averting his eyes.

"Master Shirou, can you help me?" She asked with a hidden smirk.

He gulped while Taiga took the meat out and ate it.

"Yum! It's so good!"

Parvati frowned while inwardly growling.

"Um, I'll just get the bath ready." He said while getting up and ran out of the room.

"Got anymore?" Asked Taiga before Parvati glared at her. "What?"

"No dessert for you or anyone here today."

"What?! But we didn't do anything." pouted Illya.

She looked at her. "Trust me, you may be a older woman with a small body, but you're not that cute." She then got up. "Now if you excuse me, master Shirou is in need of a serving girl."

'How did she know I was older?!' The girl thought in shock as Parvati walked out of the room.

Taiga went wide eyed. "You're not a child?!"

"..."

"How old are you?!"

'Damn her!'

(With Shirou)

SPLASH!

"Ah." He sighed while laying down in the bathtub. 'I needed this.'

As he closed his eyes, he didn't know that Parvati, now naked, was walking in and moved towards the bathtub.

'What was she thinking? I get she's….is obsessed, but that's just crazy!'

"Master Shirou? Do you need some help?" Asked the Lancer while entering the water. "Maybe a sponge bath?"

He opened his eyes and nearly lost all of his blood at one go.

"Shirou~" she smiled. "Where do you want me to start? Your chest? Arms? Maybe your dick perhaps~"

"P-P-Parvati?!"

She giggled while moving her chest on him. "Don't worry, I'll save the naughty stuff for later~"

"W-What are you doing in here?!"

"Making sure you're happy and well clean, in both mind," She moved towards his face. "And body~"

'Ah!' He screamed in his head before getting out of the bathroom and ran away, right into the kitchen by accident. 'Nope! Not doing that!'

"AHHH! SHIROU!" Screamed Rin with a red face. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"S-Sorry!"

Illya and Saber blushed while Taiga grinned.

"Looks like my little Shirou is all grown up in that department."

"T-Taiga-nee!"

(One week later)

Parvati sighed while feeling like her devotion to her master wasn't working. Especially when all her ideas have been for not. 'Nothing seems to get through to him.'

As she looked from her bed, she thought about all the ideas she tried, including trying to belly dance for him and showing him her chest 'on accident' when she wakes him up in the morning.

'Why isn't master Shirou happy? Doesn't he like me? He's my husband's reincarnation but….why isn't he enjoying my presence?' she pondered while curled up in her bed. 'He should be drawn to me as I am to him, but it's...wait, what if he's not interested because of another?'

She then recalled how he talked to Rin, Saber, Rider, and apparently Caster at one time, and frowned.

'They must've seduced him, that's the only way!' she got up with a dark look in her eyes while summoning her trident. 'I shall destroy them. And send their sounds to Yama!'

With Shirou he was currently pacing in his room.

'What's going on with Parvati, I know she's obsessed with her husband and apparently me, but this is going too far! Especially when I can't go into the bathroom without seeing her naked!' he took a deep breath. 'I can't do this because if I do, then it's like I'm taking Sakura's body without permission, and I can't do that.'

Knock knock.

He paled while keeping quiet.

"Master Shirou, I'm going out. Please don't wait for me and I promise to bring back some souvenirs from the funeral."

"Uh...funeral?"

"The one that's going to happen today, and I heard is a Antyeshti."

'Wait….isn't that a Hindu….funeral rite involving….burning?!' He then recalled her Noble Phantasm's power and went wide eyed.

"I'll be back before dinner." Parvati said with a dark grin.

"Wait!" he yelled rushing out and seeing her holding her trident.

She stopped and turned to him. "Yes master Shirou?"

"Who died?"

She smiled. "Your lover."

"Huh?!"

"I know you've been seeing someone Shirou."

"Wait...what?"

Parvati smiled coldly at him. "Who is the lover? Is it that Rin girl? The Saber? Maybe the Rider and Caster? Or maybe I should find the little girl and mistress Taiga and bring her to the funeral as well?"

"N-None of them are my lover!" he cried out embarrassed.

She frowned. "Then who is it? Wait….is it that blue haired Lancer? The tanned Archer? Gigi? The blue haired mortal?!"

"None of them!"

"Then...why aren't you enjoying my company?" She asked while her aura was starting to appear all around her.

"I-I-I never said I didn't enjoy it." he gulped.

Parvati moved closer. "Then why aren't you….jumping my bones? Was that the right thing to say?"

He blushed and looked away before mumbling something.

She blinked. "What did you say master Shirou?"

"I said, I can't do it because it's Sakura's body, I can't take advantage of her like that."

Her eyes widened as she dropped the trident on the floor, which turned into lightning and vanished, before covering her mouth. "Y-You….and this body….you…."

"What?"

"L-Love each other!" She blushed while feeling her heart skip a beat.

"W-W-Wait!" he held his hands up in a panic. "I-I just mean even if we did do something it wouldn't feel right cause it's Sakura's body!"

She swooned from side to side. "Oh master Shirou, I knew you loved her on our first day but to admit it with me...oh I feel so happy~"

'Crap! She took it the wrong way!' He thought as Parvati smiled and had stars in her eyes.

"Shirou, I'm so happy you love this body, and me as well~ Because I'm in love with you~ He he~"

"B-But what about your husband?"

"As I told you before." She said while rubbing her hand over his chest. "Your my lord Shiva's reincarnation~"

'I don't think I'm getting through to her!'

Parvati giggled. "Let's rock the bed Shirou~"

He blushed before she tackled him back into his room before the door slammed shut.

"I'll make sure you get hard by my voice~"

'Crap!'

(Omake)

Taiga yawned while looking very hungry at the same time, only to see Parvati walking by with something in her hands. "Parvati? What are you holding?"

She turned while holding out a pregnancy test. "What's this?"

"A pregnancy test." She said before noticing that it was positive.

"Oh….so if it has a plus on it...does it mean I'm pregnant or not?"

"Y...Yeah." she went wide eyed. "Wait...you mean you and Shirou-"

"Yes, had sex." She said with a smile as Saber walked in. "And master Shirou was really rough."

"Damn!" spoke Taiga while Saber was lost.

"What's going on?"

"She's pregnant!"

Saber went wide eyed while remembering a memory from her past.

' _Father, I shall slay you!_ '

"Wait, you mean thanks to Shirou?!"

She nodded. "And he was so rough, mmmm, he really rocked the heavens with his cock~"

Knock knock.

"Buzz off!" yelled Taiga. "Tell us more."

"Well-"

Knock knock!

"I said buzz off!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Ugh! Saber, can you go get the door?"

She nodded before going to the door and opened it to reveal Rin, who was looking a little annoyed.

"Finally." She frowned. "Why was she telling me to buzz off?"

"Well...that's very….hard to explain."

"Try me." She said while not knowing that Archer was behind her.

Saber sighed. "Parvati aka Sakura, is….pregnant with Shirou's child."

"What?!" the two cried out as Rin jumped.

"Archer?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was keeping an eye on you and...what the hell's going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know. Saber, where's Shirou?"

"He's still in his bed, why?"

She marched past her while Archer was still stunned.

(With Shirou)

"Zzzzz." Snored Shirou while looking very drained for some reason. Which didn't help that Parvati was on his bed with the pregnancy test still in her hands.

"Shirou~ Wake up, I have a gift for you~"

"Mmm..five more minutes…"

"Shirou, please wake up~" she said again while laying on his face, breasts first.

He groaned while slowly waking up due to lack of oxygen and felt something soft. He then saw the breasts on his face and blushed red.

"Shirou I have something to tell you." Parvati giggled happily.

"Gah!" he jumped back with a bright face as she chuckled. "W-What is it?"

She pointed to the pregnancy test as Rin opened the door. "You're a father~"

"SHIROU!" yelled Rin just as his eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.

Parvati turned to her with a frown. "What? I was about to ask master Shirou to marry me."

"The hell you are! You're still in Sakura's body!"

"And she loves him as well." She said with narrowed eyes. "I love my lord's reincarnation and master Shirou."

"Way to go Shirou!" cheered Taiga.

She moved towards Shirou before kissing his lips. "Don't worry Shirou, I won't let any concubines take you~"

'This is insane!' thought Rin.

'Master Shirou~' Parvati thought while giggling as her eyes turned red for a second.


	133. Jessica Noir and Jessica

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Jessica Noir and Jessica

Series: Who Framed Roger Rabbit

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Toontown-

It was a bright and cheerful day in the town for all toons with toons either going about their day, enjoying some free time, or rushing off down the street and road to get to the studio for their job. And it was a Monday too, so sorry Garfield, can't come to the studio.

The camera panned over to a house on the hill where inside Roger was reading the news while sipping some coffee as Jessica was making breakfast in just a purple bathrobe that hugged her body.

"Ah, just a perfect day." He sighed. "The grass is green, the birds are singing, Mickey Mouse and Bugs are out camping. This Monday is so good!"

"You said it Roger." smiled Jessica before walking over and setting a stack of pancakes on both plates. "I just feel bad you couldn't join them."

"No worries Jessica, I'm just not that good with tents, or bonfires, or chipmunks, or bears, or…" he listed off while she sat across from him and chuckled.

"Dinosaurs?"

"Oh yeah! Dinosaurs, hopefully not from Fantasia, those guys are crazy with fossil fever." he replied before digging into the pancakes with him accidentally knocking the coffee cup off. "Oops! I'll get that." he reached down to get it, but didn't notice the back of his overalls hook on the chair as he grabbed the cup before turning and wound up with the chair pulling towards him and knocking him down. "Ow."

Jessica chuckled at that. "Oh Roger, you always make me laugh in the morning."

"Well I am a toon afterall, it's my job to make mornings fun."

"Only on Saturday." she sipped her own cup. "We better finish up before we get to the studio, I wanna beat traffic."

He got up before chomping down on his pancakes. He swallowed them down with them looking the same as they went down his throat before plopping in his stomach before downing the coffee while Jessica went off to get her clothes on.

As she was headed up the stairs, she heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

"I'm ok, just….broke some plates." He called out while the sink was broken to bits. He tried putting a piece back on before the faucet popped open and sprayed his face with water.

FISSSS!

He tried again before noticing another crack appeared that sprayed him in the ear. He jumped and shook his fur while looking at the mess. 'This might require a little elbow grease.'

(Later)

"Roger, you ready to...go?" asked Jessica dressed in her attire while seeing the sink covered in duct tape.

"Yes." He said while soaking red and looked almost like a tiny puppy who's fur made him look tinier than normal, meaning his eyes were the only thing visible from the fluff ball.

"Let me guess, sink give you trouble?"

"Maybe?"

Crack.

FISSSS!

"Uh...maybe just a little bit."

She sighed. "Roger, I know you and the sink hate each other but today is a Monday so we have to go now."

"Rightio!" he spoke before grabbing a large cork and stuffed it in the pipe. "I'll call up a repairman at lunch."

"Please don't call Elmer Fudd, he's not a plumber."

"Oh please, I'm not going to call him. I'm going to call Yosemite Sam instead."

'He's a taxidermist.' She thought with a sweatdrop. "I'll go wait in the car."

"I'll just get some clothes." He said before slipping on a bar of soap and went frying down the hall and crashed into several ways. "Ahhh!"

(Later)

The two were driving down the road towards the studio while passing numerous other toons who gawked when they saw Jessica and either stared, whistled, or fainted. Mostly fainted as some of them didn't expect a toon with large breasts, ironically enough as they work with them on occasion.

"Ah, smell that clean fresh air." smiled Roger inhaling and letting it out before a bird hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Yelled Tweety in pain.

"Oh sorry."

"Watch where you're going, you nearly bruised my wittle head." he huffed flying up and away.

Jessica sighed while looking out the window and noticed they were passing Dr. XXX's house, which was a very dark mansion with never ending dark clouds all over the place. "Thank god we got a great deal on our home, wouldn't wanna end up living somewhere like that."

"Live where? The Haunted Mansion?" He asked while almost hitting a telephone pole.

"Dr. XXX's mansion."

"Oh that! It looks fine to me."

"Even when he tried to take Pluto and make a chicken chimera a few years back?"

"That's just for the cartoon, he's a nice guy."

But what he didn't know was that Dr. XXX wasn't a nice guy, but a really nasty piece of work. After all even for a mad scientist there was more to him then just playing a role he was one hundred percent correct on.

It was also a fact he did try to turn Pluto into a chimera, but what no one realized was that he made one, from a certain Looney Toon dog from the Fog Horn cartoon.

What the two didn't know while driving was that a long telescope was spying on them as they went. The camera zoomed towards the mansion while revealing the doctor himself looking through it with an evil laugh.

"Yes go to work, have fun. But know that Dr. XXX, the mastermind of the dark sciences! Shall have the last laugh! Ha ha!" he cackled while rubbing his hands as he focused it on Jessica. "Oh such a beautiful woman, wasted on a fool of a rabbit! Well not to worry, once my plan comes to fruition, I shall have that beauty for my own!"

He turned around and smirked. "And this time, there is no human or mouse to mess up this plan!" He laughed while a timer went off. "Ah! Time for me to start phase one." he ran over to a coat rack and grabbed the overcoat while slipping on sunglasses and a fake mustache. "Perfect, now to get a sample of her toon essence."

(Later)

"Alright Roger, so you're gonna go down the hall and open door after door with different things behind them, react, and then on the last one we have a bear ready, so you get chased by it down the hall, got it?"

"Why the bear? Can't it be a tiger?"

"Because the script calls for a bear, and he's on leave after this cartoon so don't screw this up!" the director walked to his chair. "Quiet on the set people!"

The music began to play as Rodger got into character.

"And, action!"

He walked down the hall while looking for a way out, only to find a door marked exit. He grabbed it and tried yanking on it before walking out, but saw there was no floor and his eyes bugged out before he ran back out and slammed the door shut.

He then tried again, only to find that the room was on fire. He tried again as he saw the room had some water with piranhas swimming about. This went on with various things before reaching the one with the bear and opened it to see it growling in his face making him gulp and try smiling. "Uh, nice bear?"

" **Grrrr!** "

"Yes, this is it." The director smirked while another bear with a tux on walked by.

"Sorry I'm late, I was too busy putting powder on my face." He said in a british accent.

"Oh no problem, your scene was just starting." he replied before blinking and looked at him. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the room?"

"I was but that real bear is taking occupancy of that abode."

"Uh oh."

" **ROAR!** " The bear cried out before charging at Rodger.

CHOMP!

And bit him on the arm.

"Yeow!"

"Roger that's not an actor! It's a real bear!"

"Oh no."

" **ROAR!** " It roared before tackling him and began scratching at him.

(One 'mauling' later)

"Ow." groaned Roger tied up like a mummy thanks to Hello Nurse.

"Take a break Roger, at least until the next scene." spoke the director before walking off.

"Ow….anyone got the number on that bear?"

"Just don't move too much and you'll be better in no time."

He groaned. 'The tiger might've been safer.'

(With Jessica)

She was looking over her script while sipping a cappuccino and unaware of the scientist looking at her from near the entrance.

'Time for stage one.' He thought before carefully walking towards her.

'So me and Holli Would are going to fight over the same guy? Either the director is a toon himself or this has to be the creepiest script since Alice in Wonderland.'

"Excuse me, aren't you Jessica Rabbit?"

She turned. "Yes, and you are?"

"Just call me X." he smiled. "I'm a huge fan of the work you and your husband make and I was wondering if I could get your picture."

"You want it signed?"

"Oh no, a picture is better left untainted." He said while pulling out an old picture taker from his coat.

"Didn't those fall out of style in 1933?"

"I guess you could call me an old fashioned kind of guy."

Jessica shrugged. "Just take my good side."

He smiled while she posed with a hand on her hip before taking a picture with a flash. "Thank you miss Rabbit, this just made my day."

"Don't mention it." She said while moving her hand.

He turned and walked off while silently chuckling. "Yes, now to get this film developed."

(Later on)

RUMBLE!

ZAP!

A thunderstorm covered the mansion as the doctor got ready for his experiment. He had set the black and white photo on a table while running electrodes to it which were hooked up to a machine with a large lightning rod.

"Ha ha ha! Soon my photo life-a-tron shall give life to my master plan!" He laughed while holding a switch. He saw the table slowly rise thanks to the chains with lighting flashing.

ZAP!

"And now to give it life!" He laughed before flipping the switch.

The lightning rods activated as lightning began hitting them. The lightning traveled down and into the machine where lights lit up and the electricity went down to the photo. It flashed with a blue color as electrodes started coating the image. It then caused a power gauge to hit almost yellow levels.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! MUHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!" he laughed with glee. "It's working! It's working!"

That was when the machine hit the red and exploded into pieces. The electricity slowly came to a stop while the picture remained on the spot without being burnt to ashes.

Dr. XXX looked at it while the photo stayed still and nothing happened. "Damn it! I thought that would work, maybe I should've taken her hair instead?"

That's when the picture began to spark before a hand rose up from it wearing a fingerless elbow length dark blue glove that grabbed the side of the table and began to push before he saw what looked like Jessica Rabbit come out, only she had red eyes, black hair, a black dress, and the top part of it showed more cleavage. She got out of the picture completely which showed her high heels were black too. "That was a tight squeeze."

"It worked!" The doctor laughed. "My machine worked!"

The look alike groaned and rolled her arms while putting her hands on her hips and looked around. "Ever considered painting the place a brighter color?"

"Don't talk back to me assistant." he frowned before walking over and looked her over with a grin. "Mmm, yes, you're perfect for what I have in mind."

"Let me guess, a screwball?"

"No, you'll be my new assistant from now on, and I'll show you the new clothes I had in mind that will be perfect for you."

She rolled her eyes. "How about no."

"I'm the one who brought you to life, I risked my life to get that picture, so you will do what I say." he frowned.

"Yeah no." She said while walking off. "You can go get yourself a bimbo assistant, I'm going to take a walk on the town."

"Oh no you don't!" he ran over and pulled on her wrist making her turn with a scowl.

"Wrong move." before swinging her leg and slammed her high heel right against his groin.

"AH!" He cried out while covering his crotch. That's when she swung her other leg up and kicked him off into a wall where he made an indent.

She walked over to him and pulled him off the wall before blowing him up and turned him into a poodle balloon. She walked over to a window and let him go before the wind carried him. "I warned him."

'Damn you new cartoons!' He thought while getting blown towards a needle factory. 'Crap!'

(Later)

"Ugh, this place is gonna need a dusting." frowned the woman walking down some stairs. 'Only upside is there's plenty of space for me.' She then noticed an old teleporter in the corner and yawned. "What would I do with a thing like that?"

She walked over and pushed a button before it flashed brightly and she saw the brick that was on it end up appearing on a nearby table. "Mmmmmm, interesting but still what use do I have for it?"

She then noticed a newspaper on the table and saw herself holding a mike on the front page. She picked it up and raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm, so, this is who I was copied from."

The gears in her head turned while getting a very dark idea. One involving some rope and a few candles.

"Hmm, Jessica Rabbit huh? In that case, maybe I'll change my name up a little. Now let's see what that wacko has around here I can use." She then walked off to find some inventions.

(Later)

Honk honk!

The car went back into the driveway as it crashed into a tree.

"Aw man, and just when I got the last dent out of it." Roger said while still covered in bandages. He opened the door before falling on his face. "Ow…"

Jessica sighed while getting out of the car, which suddenly turned into a trash can and bounced off. "Come on Roger, I'll help you into bed."

He groaned while she picked him up and carried him into the house, his body hitting every surface imaginable. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Sorry about that."

"It's ow fine ow." He groaned while heading upstairs. "I'll be fine in about….one week."

She sighed at that. 'Can't believe someone brought a real bear into the studio.' she carried him into the bed and set him down while rubbing his cheek. "You take it easy alright?"

"Sure thing." He said while trying to wink, but that hurt like hell to do.

Jessica headed to the bathroom to take a late shower while moving her hips from side to side as some cartoon stars wolf whistled at her. She opened the door and walked in while not noticing the figure hiding behind the door. She then started to strip before getting gagged by a strange cloth as a strong smell began to affect her mind. "Mmmmmhhh!"

"Sleep." Spoke a voice as Jessica started to feel her eyes grow heavy. "And rest, I have big plans for you."

She was stunned since it sounded like her own, but found her eyes droop before she passed out.

(Later)

She groaned while slowly opening her eyes. She felt like she was on a table with her arms and legs held down by something and felt something in her mouth.

"Finally." Spoke a voice. "You're awake, and here I thought I was going to slap you."

Jessica shook her head and turned before going wide eyed seeing the copy standing next to the table with a smirk making her try to sit up, but she couldn't budge.

"Don't struggle." She said. "Afterall, I made sure to chain you up."

Jessica looked and saw her wrists and ankles were chained to the corners and tried biting down on the object which was shown to be a red ball gag.

The copy moved over and placed her hand over her cheek. "Such a perfect specimen, but that hair is so last 1970's."

'Who the hell is she? And why does she look just like me?'

"And that dress, it's stupid." She moved her hands over the top. "And these breasts, perfect but not as perfect as my knockers."

'You little!' she thought glaring at the copy who smirked.

"Aw, now don't give me that look, you won't be so mad after our little 'experiment'."

Jessica blinked in confusion before the copy ripped her dress off.

"We don't need that thing getting in the way." she smirked while Jessica shivered from the cool breeze and tugged at the chains while the copy walked over to a machine. "You're probably wondering just who I am and why I look so much better than you right now."

'Well yeah!'

"Call me Jessica Noir, consider me the better, hotter, and new you in a way." She smirked. "And I'm here to make you my bitch."

Jessica went wide eyed in shock while struggling even more. 'The hell you'll get away!'

"Relax, I'm not that sadistic, just enough." smirked Noir before reaching down and grabbed Jessica's breasts.

"Mmm!" gasped Jessica as Noir slowly rubbed and squeezed them.

"Not bad, not bad, I'll bet that husband of yours plays with these all the time."

She groaned while her breasts were kneed with a seductive yet childish touch. She then felt her pinching her nipples and pulling them out making her let out a cry through the gag.

"Wow, they already feel hard, I wonder if it's because of the air in here or because you get off on being chained up like this."

"Mmm!" She moaned while Noir got an idea and started sucking on them. She jumped and tried moving them away, but the chains were tight. 'Damn her!'

She kept on licking around the nipples before she moved down the breasts and savored the flavor of the mounds. "Mmm, tell me, how often does that rabbit suck on these?"

'Ah...damn it!' She thought while trying to resist the licking and the warm sensation in her pussy. 'If I could move my hand I'd give her one heck of a bitch slap!'

Noir moved her tongue around the nipples before nipping it.

"Mmm!" Jessica moaned while her nipples became hard. 'I can't be getting excited from this!'

"Alright, I think that's good." spoke Noir moving up and walked away from Jessica confusing her while the copy grabbed some electrodes off the machine. "I'm not gonna be the one making the first move, you are."

Jessica blinked while looking very lost. 'What?'

Noir walked over and attached the electrodes on Jessica's breasts, legs, and even above her crotch before going back to the machine. "Be warned, you might feel a little shock."

"Mmm?"

Noir moved towards a switch and pulled down.

ZAP!

"MMMM!" Jessica let out with wide eyes feeling the electricity go through her sensitive spots and making her arch her back and tug harder.

"Relax, I have it set to the lowest setting."

"MMM!" She cried out again.

"Don't worry, once I know your tolerant to the lower settings I'll raise the power up by one volt." she smirked while licking her lips. "Of course, I'll be doing this to you for about the next...two days should work."

'What?!' She thought in horror. 'You bitch!'

"And by the time it's done, your body will be so sensitive you'll orgasm just from a small touch like a bitch in heat." Noir smirked with a grin. "Now, let's move it up a notch."

ZAP!

"MMMMMM!"

"I think I'll leave you be, have fun."

'D-Damn you!'

(Much later)

Jessica groaned and squirmed since the shocks were making her body more and more hot with a small puddle forming in between her legs. 'It feels like I'm gonna pass out!'

As this was happening, she didn't know what Noir had turn the voltage up using a remote control.

ZAP!

"MMMMMMM!" she let out before feeling her juices spray out even more on the table. 'Damn it! Damn that bitch!'

ZAP!

"MMMMMMM!" she moaned with wide eyes before she wound up passing out on the table before the electricity went down and Noir walked in with a smirk.

"Aw, she tired herself out." she got some juice on her finger and licked it up. "Mmm, not bad, I can't wait to see how much you let out tomorrow, but I'll let you rest for now." She then walked off while grinning evilly.

(Next day)

ZAP!

"MMMM!" moaned Jessica cumming again while seeing Noir enter the room with a smirk.

"I see you're doing well today." she said while holding some water in her hands. "Here, I got you some fresh water."

Jessica panted while trying to glare as Noir undid and pulled the gag out. "Damn...you...bitch."

She chuckled before putting the bottle in her mouth. "I like it when you're moaning."

Jessica drank the water with vigor while panting and relaxing the small break before the bottle was pulled away.

"So, how's it feel dealing with a more sensitive body all night?"

"It's interesting…." She panted as Noir moved the bottle towards her lips again.

"Good, because I'll be upping the voltage for all day."

She kept on drinking the water as Noir smirked evilly at her. 'Keep it up bitch, but I'll get out of here.'

"That's enough." Noir pulled it away and walked away. "Now let's hear your moans again, and this time, I'll let you feel it without the gag."

"You little bitch."

She just smirked before turning the voltage up.

ZAP!

"AHHH!" she cried out while feeling her body tingle even more.

Noir smirked as she saw some juices pour out of Jessica's pussy and land on the table. "Good, you're turning out nicely."

"Y-You won't get away with this, ah!" moaned Jessica.

"Oh foolish Jessica, I already have." She laughed while walking away as Jessica moaned again.

"Oh god!" She cried out while cumming again.

(A few hours later)

"Hmm, I wonder if it's time she learns what I'm really getting her ready for." Noir said to herself while licking her lips. "Oh I hope so."

"AHHH!" Jessica cried out from the other room.

Noir grinned at that. "I'll take that as a yes." she then walked towards the laboratory as Jessica came again. "Hello, still holding out I take it?"

"Ah….you….ah…" She panted while feeling very warm in her snatch. "Bitch…."

"Well, I'd say you've gotten zapped enough." Noir started taking the electrodes off Jessica while said woman panted. Noir tossed them aside before poking Jessica's breast which got a loud moan out as the redhead shuddered. "See? So sensitive it takes just one poke to get you excited."

"Ah…..I'm not….your toy…"

"Not yet my redheaded slut." She teased while poking the breast again. She licked her lips getting another moan while moving on Jessica slightly and gave both breasts a rub making Jessica gasp.

'Damn that bitch!' She thought while more of her juices appeared on the table. She then moaned again as Noir started squeezing them lightly. "Ah!"

"What an adorable moan, does that rabbit know how cute you sound right now?" teased Noir as the front part of her dress seemed to grow before Jessica felt something poke her thigh. "Oh? What's wrong? Feel something hard?"

'What the….wait. Oh….my god!' She thought with wide eyes and a blush on her face.

Noir stood up and moved her dress up to show a rigid dick behind a black thong while she smirked. "That's right, I'm more gifted down here too."

Jessica felt her snatch getting wet again as Noir licked her lips.

"And if you're a good little slut I'll let you have a taste." She smirked darkly before moving the thong side to let her dick stand out fully and moved back over before grabbing Jessica's nipples and pinched them.

"Ah!" She moaned while feeling her body getting tingly as her eyes were fixated on the rather large dick. 'That little….wow...that things huge...no! I mustn't think about it!'

"Why don't we time you? How long it takes to see before you cum." teased Noir before pushing down on the nipples making them go into Jessica's breasts while the woman squirmed.

Jessica moaned while trying to hold back the inevitable climax she'll have as she bit her lip on instinct. But two seconds later and she cried out before more of her juices gushed out.

Noir smirked. "I was hoping you would last five seconds." She then pushed again while kneading them at the same time.

"Oh~" Jessica moaned while her sweet spots began to be played with. She felt the dick rub against her thigh and felt like her body was filled with lava.

That was when Noir moved closer to Jessica and licked her lips as her dick was as hard as a diamond. "My, you're such a perv, my perverted play thing."

Jessica gasped before seeing Noir let go and move up near her face before her head was grabbed and she saw the dick right in front of her face.

"See this big thing? It feels real," she slapped Jessica's cheek with it. "Smells real," she rubbed it under her nose. "And tastes teal." before tilting Jessica's head back and pushed her dick in with a moan as Jessica's eyes widened.

'It's...so wide.' She thought while the dick began to extend like a rubberband down her throat. She gagged and tried to keep breathing through her nose while Noir moaned with a grin.

"Oh fuck yeah! I haven't had a chance to use this, but your throat and mouth are so wet and tight already!"

Jessica began to moan while the dick went up and down in her throat like a piston as Noir moved her hips like a well oiled machine. 'That bitch….that...big….musky….dick….'

"Come on, learn to lick it and be quick about it." ordered Noir.

She tried to ignore the order, but her tongue was already detached from her mind as it licked the already moving cock.

"Good girl, keep this up and I might make you my personal cum bucket." smirked Noir while humming as her dick wiggled at the back of Jessica's throat while she kept moving her hips.

The redhead moaned while feeling her body starting to climax again as her mind started to flicker between reality and pleasure. 'It's bigger than Roger's...it's so salty and bitter…'

Noir smirked before moving faster and faster inside Jessica's throat, which began moving up and down like a drill. This caused Jessica to moan out loudly as she made a soaking mess on the table. "I'll bet the load I give you is ten times better than that rabbit's."

Jessica moaned while her mind was teetering between lust and sanity, by a thread. She then felt the cock beginning to twitch as it released all of its contents and made her stomach balloon up like a real hot air balloon. "Mmmm!"

"Take it all my toy!" Noir grunted while filling her up to the brim. "Take every single drop!"

Jessica moaned while looking like a very large balloon now as she started to feel her mind wander. 'The sperm…..it's….so….so….good….I….I...I need more~'

Noir slowly moved the dick out as sperm lands on Jessica's body before getting an idea and covered the woman's mouth up with the ballgag. "I'm going to enjoy this experimental kink."

'Wait, what does she mean?' She thought before moved towards her legs and positioned her very hard and long dick near Jessica's anus.

"If you're wondering, it's quite simple." She moved the cock deep into her hole. "Can a toon pop with that much cum still in it?" 'Teasing, a villains number one friend.'

Jessica's eyes widened as the dick went deep into her hole and thrusted into her. "MMMMM!" 'She's not serious!'

"Oh fuck yeah!" grunted Noir holding Jessica's waist while moving back and forth. "Your throat was snug, but this is tight as hell!"

Jessica moaned while cumming again as the dick began to stretch deeper into her body as it started to vibrate like a cheap store owned vibrator. 'It's even bigger! Oh god, she's...going to pop me! Ah!'

'I love her fear, it makes me want to fuck her even more~' thought Noir as Jessica arched her back with the thrusts. "I'll bet that rabbit never had the guts to take you, it feels like you never even thought about using this hole to really feel good."

Jessica moaned again while her pussy started to uncontrollably climax on the table. She then panted before her rational side appeared for a second. 'No! I must…..fight….ah~'

"Don't worry, I'll make sure every one of your holes are flooded complete, provided you keep it all together that is." Noir smirked while licking her lips and thrusted even harder into her anus.

Jessica moaned as she started to feel the dick twitching even faster in her hole. "Mmmmmm~!"

"Come on, moan your slutty head off and beg for my cum!"

"Mmmmm!" She moaned again while all rational thinking went out the window and her eyes began to look like pink hearts. 'More!'

Noir grunted before filling Jessica with her sperm, making her turn into a massive balloon full of cum.

"MMMM!" she let out with her juices coming out so much it looked like a mini tidal wave that crashed against Noir's groin.

"That's it!" Noir grunted. "Blow you horny bitch! I'll make sure that figure of yours is destroyed after I cum in all your slutty holes!"

"MMMM~!" she moaned through the gag while her eyes went crossed with the sperm seeping out of her anus.

Noir smirked while taking out a dildo with long bumps all over it from her cleavage. "I'm going to make sure you're a cum bucket, and I'll be damned if I don't put this bad boy in that slut hole~"

Jessica moaned as Noir moved her dick back and pushed the dildo right into the hole.

"There, now I don't have to worry about that excess sperm making a mess in the lab." She said while her dick was extremely hard and dripping with sperm. She then positioned her rod right near the drenched pussy. "Now scream with me!"

"MMMM!" Jessica let out feeling the dick push into her pussy making her throw her head back.

"That's it!" She laughed while pushing harder into her. "Scream! Scream like a bitch in heat you fucking slut!"

Jessica moaned and groaned while feeling like she just entered heaven, and never wanted to leave. 'More! I want more sperm!'

"Ah! Oh fuck yeah! I'm gonna stuff you like a turkey right in here!" She grunted with a dark cackle while thrusting deeper and deeper into the snatch as the cock extended so far that it hit Jessica's womb.

She moaned louder at that as she began to climax uncontrollably onto the large meat stick.

"In fact," Noir grunted as her dick pushed against it and groaned when it started entering the womb causing Jessica to squirm and grip the table hard enough to break part of it. "I'll make sure it's stuffed up to the tip!"

Jessica moaned as the dick kept on pushing into womb as she started to lose the will to escape. 'I want it! I want all that sperm! I am a sperm bucket!'

"Now tell me loud and clear, how much does my dick feel little bitch?"

"Mmmm~"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She smirked while thrusting even harder then before, making Jessica moan louder than normal. "I'm gonna cum! If I do it inside you might get knocked up, how's that sound?"

'Yes! Make me a slutty baby making cum bucket!' She thought with a really loud moan as Noir's dick began to twitch violently before releasing all of its sperm and caused her to become so big that she almost looked like a water balloon, the size of a small car.

"Take it all you slut! Take all of my perfect sperm you lowly cum bucket!" Taunted Noir with a laugh.

Jessica moaned even louder and louder as the sperm kept on inflating her body.

After a while, Noir's dick stopped cumming and she pulled out another dildo from her cleavage and pulled back as she pushed the toy deep into her wet snatch.

"There, the world's first toon cum storage container." She smirked. "Now I'm going to leave you like this until I feel like it, so if you need to get them out, just moan like a bitch."

Jessica panted and wound up passing out with the table soaked through with her juices.

"I'm gonna love this." Noir rubbed her hands.

(Later)

Said copy was reading a magazine while sitting on a chair next to the table as Jessica moaned. "Relax, I'll take them out in a few minutes, just keep it together."

"Mmmmm~" she moaned while feeling completely in bliss. "Mmmm~" 'I love this feeling.'

Noir whistled before standing up and walked over with a grin while tossing the magazine aside. "Alright, let's see what happens if I yank these out." she grabbed the dildos in Jessica's pussy and ass before pulling on them, causing her to go flying off the table and through the air while sperm went flying out as though she were a popped balloon.

She then landed on the ground as Noir moved towards her, covered in sperm, and took off the ball gag, causing the sperm to come out like a volcano. "Ah….ah…..more…."

Noir smirked. "Good girl." she looked at the clock. "But it's time for you to get back to that rabbit, we'll continue this another day."

"Huh….but….I want more…." She panted.

"Are you disobeying your mistress?" frowned Noir moving over and stepping on Jessica's breast making her moan. "Are you?"

"Ah, n-no." She moaned. "But….do it again mistress~"

STEP!

"Oh~"

"You're even more a slut than I imagined. Now listen, you're going to get cleaned up, go back and make sure that rabbit doesn't come searching for you, and I'll be the one to come to you when I want to play, got it? As my new toy you don't talk back, understand?"

"Yes mistress." She moaned with lust and masochist pleasure.

"Now get up my cum bucket!"

(Later)

"So, how are you feeling Roger?" asked Jessica as she got breakfast ready.

"Still having some broken bones, kinda silly right? A toon with broken bones." He said with a chuckle.

"It was a real bear, not a cartoon bear." She said. "So I wouldn't be surprised that it would hurt you like that."

"Don't you worry, I'll be in tip top shape in no time."

"From what the doctor said, about ten months or so."

"Details details." He waved off before a loud crack was heard. "YEOW!"

"Oh boy, I'll call an ambulance." she sighed.

Roger nodded while Jessica went to the the phone, which was on the other side of the house.

She went to dial in the number, but suddenly found herself yanked back and her mouth covered.

"Quiet." Spoke a familiar voice. "Or do you want the rabbit to hear you?"

She stiffened up while Noir smirked and dragged her over to the backdoor before opening it with her free hand and dragged the woman out to the backdoor. "Surprised to see me so soon?"

She nodded while completely aroused right now.

"Well my itch is back, and guess who's gonna fix that?"

She felt her pussy getting drenched at that before moving the hand away. "Right here or at your place mistress?"

"Behind the tree."

She blushed with a nod. That's when she was dragged over behind the tree and pushed on the ground before Noir flipped her dress up and spread her legs before tearing her underwear off as the copy's dick was already out.

"Get ready to howl in the sunlight you horny bitch." She said with a very sadistic grin as the dick sprang to life. She lined it up with the hole before jamming it all in with a grunt as Jessica screamed out with wide eyes.

"Ah! Mistress!" She moaned out while feeling very horny again. "Harder! Rip my womb apart!"

"That's the plan my little slut!" she smirked while moving the dick in and out with vigor. "Moan your head off you bitch!"

"Ah!" She cried out while Noir thrusted harder and harder into the wet pussy as Jessica began to shake her hips in unison. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

"Scream your pretty little head off while telling me who's dick you want for the rest of your life."

"Yours mistress! I want to be a sperm storage unit and toy! I want you my mistress! Forever and ever and ever!"

'Either she's under my control or somehow she met a Japanese toon when I wasn't looking.' thought Noir letting out a dark cackle with thunder and lighting flashing over head.


	134. Poison and Peter

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Poison and Peter

Series: Marvel

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-New York city-

Peter Parker was busy getting ready for his date with MJ as he used his Spider-Man persona to travel across the city to get some flowers and chocolates. Lazy yes, but for MJ, it was all worth it. Of course he was hoping for nothing to happen since he had promised her he wouldn't get sidetracked or leave her hanging like the other times.

But fate can be strange that way, almost like a certain world full of Spider-Men.

"I got the chocolates, now to get the roses." He said while not knowing that a bird like shadow was right above him.

"Spider-man!"

He turned his head and saw the Vulture flying at him while holding a strange gun with a tube on the top of it. "Aw man, why does this stuff gotta keep happening when I don't want it to?"

"Time to crush the bug!"

"It's arachnid!" He said before the Vulture fired a blast of multicolored light at Spider-man, causing his webs to break instantly. He went falling down before shooting webbing down at a streetlamp before swinging back into the air and started to swing away as the Vulture flew after him.

"You can't escape me and my new matter warping gun!" He called out before blasting him again and again, causing several cars to melt and some people to turn purple.

"I can try!" Peter swung around a corner and stayed there and saw the Vulture fly by before shooting web out around his ankles and yanked him back.

He crashed to the ground before Spider-man shot at his arms, but he fired again and caused the webbing to melt instantly and catch on fire. "Not today Spider-man!"

"You guys never make things easy on me, do ya?"

"Like all the times you sent me to jail?" He glared before taking flight. "Or the time you left me hanging over a pit of sharks!?"

"That time was all on you. After all you were working with King Pin."

"Well now I'm alone and will end you once and for all!"

Spider-man dodged a blast as the gun started to steam a little as the blasts began to hit a few buildings and blew holes into them.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

'This is nuts, better wrap this up before he takes a whole city block down.' He thought before shooting some webbing at the Vulture's wings.

The villain took flight as he went high into the sky. "I'll make this as painful as possible Spider-man!"

"3, 2, 1."

That was when the inner mechanics of the wings started to short circuit. They sparked and twitched making the Vulture panic and try flapping them.

"No no no!" He cried out before pointing the gun at Spider-man, which was starting to turn a bright red color. "You'll pay got this!"

Beep beep beep beep!

The tube started to flash a bright red color as the gun began to count down.

" _Ten seconds till temporal destruction. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…._ "

"Oh boy that doesn't sound good." muttered Peter before he fired webbing at it and kept going to try and cover it. 'Maybe I can contain a little before flinging it away from the city.'

" _4, 3_ , _2, 1, 0!_ "

BOOOOOOOOM!

A massive blast of multi colored light exploded out of the webbing as it sent both hero and villain flying in different directions as a large crack started to form on the ground below.

"Ahhh! Curse you Spider-man!" The Vulture cried out before getting sent flying into a police station jail.

Peter saw the crack and tried shooting webbing out, but saw none came out. "Crap! I'm all out!"

CRASH!

He then went falling right onto a bush in Central Park as the crack continued to grow bigger and bigger.

That was when something came out of it and sent it flying right near a lake.

SPLASH!

"Well, could have been worse." he grunted getting back up and saw the crack slowly seal shut. He then looked at the lake and saw something black coming out of the water.

Something very familiar and yet unfamiliar as well.

" **Ah...ah….** " Spoke a woman with pure black skin, a very large ass and G cup breasts, with spikes on the sides of her legs, long hair with a spiked blade on each tip, a mask like face with no mouth, and and a familiar spider on her stomach with spikes on the sides which wrapped around her torso and right up to her shoulders like pieces of armor. " **What the hell was that?!** "

"Venom?" Peter muttered with wide eyes. "Ok, focus Peter, if that was Venom, he'd be a guy, unless the symbiote left Eddie and found someone else, in which case, this just got worse."

The woman groaned before getting up and looked around. " **Huh? Why am I in Central Park? I'm supposed to be in Chinatown.** " She then looked at Peter and gasped. " **Peter?! But….but why are you still alive?!** "

"Who's this Peter you speak of?" he threw back while stunned. 'Oh man, did the symbiote give info to the new host? If it did, I'm fucked, who knows what this new Venom could do with that info.'

" **You!** " She said before running over and grabbed him. " **You bastard! You dare die on me!** "

"Woah!" he spoke struggling to get away while feeling the claws. "Well as you can see, I'm still breathing." 'But not for long if she's already pissed.'

She narrowed her eyes before removing her face to reveal…."Peter, you're so going to get it later."

'MJ?!' he thought seeing Mary Jane's face right there and with what looked like tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried you died." She frowned in anger. "And right when I was going to kiss you too! You stupid spider headed idiot!"

'What is going on?!' he thought before looking around and didn't see anyone else around. "MJ, how...why...where….how did you get that suit? Where did you get it?"

"What? Peter did you….suffer amnesia?!" She growled in shock while her mark formed back. " **Goblin! I'll get you for this!** "

"Wait, Green Goblin? What does he have to do with this? And what did you mean die? I was just on my way to our date."

She blinked before letting go slightly. " **What?** "

"But what I wanna know is how you got the Venom symbiote and why you were in the lake."

" **But….** " She said while falling to her knees and held her head. " **But….how….how do you….sniff….not remember all the things we did…..how?!** "

"What things?" he asked while crouching down with concern. "MJ tell me, what's going on?"

She removed her mask and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Peter, I...I saw you die….right in front of me…"

His eyes widened hearing that and even more confused. "But...you knew I was coming, I promised you this morning."

That got her to cry more. "I didn't say anything to you this morning. I was asleep after we...sniff….stopped those Pin King bastards…."

'Ok, this makes zero sense. Maybe...I got it!' he snapped his fingers. "MJ, let's head to the helicarrier, maybe one of the other heroes has an idea what's going on."

She sniffled. "Ok. But...stay by me please." She formed her mask again. " **I really need some comfort.** "

"I understand." he hugged her with her doing the same and felt her chest. 'Don't focus on that, right now she's freaked out and so am I. Just what the hell is going on here?'

'Peter….our Peter….' She thought while one of her blades flickered to life like a snake.

-Helicarrier-

After showing access, Peter was let in while making sure Mary Jane stuck close to him.

She looked around while holding his hand tightly. " **Sorry for acting like that, I...I just was disoriented that's all…** "

"Don't worry, we'll get things figured out."

" **I hope so.** " She said while looking around. 'I don't recall Peter being part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe he was having a night job without me?! But how?! I followed him every goddamn night!'

Eventually the two made it to the bridge where he saw Nick Fury looking at a report.

"Hey Fury, got a minute." Peter said to the one eyed man.

The man turned around and his lone eye widened seeing Mary Jane before frowning. "Peter, explain, now."

"Well….that's going to be tricky."

"Try me."

(One short explanation later)

"And that's what happened." Peter said while Mary was looking around for something.

"So you mean your girlfriend somehow has the Venom symbiote and keeps saying you're supposed to be dead?"

"In a way." He said while looking at Mary. "What are you doing?"

" **Making sure no insane people are going to attack you.** " 'And bitches away from our Peter.'

"On the helicarrier, not gonna happen."

" **Still….** " She looked at him. " **I'm not taking any chances.** "

"MJ, relax."

" **I can't!** "

"Look, why don't you come with us while I get some agents who work in psychology." suggested Nick. "She might relax and tell us everything we need to know."

She raised an eyebrow behind her mask. " **You're not going to bring up anything personal right?** "

"We just need you to explain thoroughly on why you have the symbiote, why you're saying Peter should be dead, just some info to help us understand."

" **...fine. But if it gets a sore spot I'm leaving.** " She growled before looking at Peter and tried not to cry again. 'Just why...why is this happening to me?'

(Later)

Mary sighed while looking at the two and then at the window as she was in a room with some doctors with some clipboards in their hands. 'Reminds me of a trip to the dentist.'

"So tell us, what did you mean by saying Peter was dead?"

Mary looked at the ground. " **He died from the Green Goblin's flyer. Impaled him right in the heart.** "

Hearing that stunned Peter while Nick had a feeling it had something to do with that considering she was so clingy to the hero.

"And the symbiote?"

" **...sigh. It landed on me when I went to the church to pray. I sometimes go there to get some luck and that night I was...well I thought that my boyfriend was cheating on me due to not being around. When I opened my eyes it was on me and tried to make me hate Peter.** " She clutched her hands tightly. " **But I was able to keep it under control by saying by killing him, it's no better than him. Thinking back now it sounded stupid but it worked.** " 'For a while then I had to….oh well they were sluts anyway.'

"So you managed to keep yourself from losing yourself to it? No matter what it did?" asked Nick with his eye narrowing.

" **Yes, to me it was like a rejected ex. I mean it reminded me of myself when Peter was dating Gwen. But besides that, I managed to stay in control, even if I occasionally got mad.** "

"And you really don't remember our date today?" asked Peter.

" **All I remember was fighting the Goblin and then a flash of light then I'm soaking wet.** " She said while crossing her legs. " **I thought I was in hell or something.** "

"I see." nodded Nick before standing up. "Peter, come with me for a sec."

He blinked before walking off as Mary looked a little annoyed as her hair started to rise up. "Yes Fury?"

"It's pretty clear, this isn't the same Mary Jane, she's from an alternate universe."

"I hate to say it, but you might be right." Peter said. "I mean if she got the suit before Brock, then that causes a whole lot of time line changed."

"And you being dead? Unless we're looking at another clone incident, then that's proof enough. Only question is, where's this world's Mary Jane?"

"Shit! She must be still waiting for me!"

"Then I suggest you go before she walks off on you." Nick said as Mary growled and looked ready to hurt someone.

"But what about this Mary Jane?"

"My men will keep an eye on her." he replied. "We'll see if we can get in touch with Mr. Fantastic and Tony to see if they can help get her back home."

Spider-Man nodded before running off.

As this was happening, Mary was starting to look very mad.

" **Where's Peter?** " She asked one of the scientists. " **He's been gone for 1.3 seconds.** " 'Way too long for us!'

"Uh, well he's just talking with Director Nick Fury, it shouldn't be long now."

" **I hope so.** " She said while sensing something leaving the ship. 'Peter!' " **Um, do you have a bathroom here?** "

"Of course."

" **Well can you show me where it is?** " She asked with a hidden smirk.

"But you'll be guarded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

'Not a problem, after all they won't be around for long.' " **I understand.** "

(A few minutes later)

Mary looked around while carefully making sure the guards weren't suspicious of her actions as she looked around for an escape pod or a hatch to jump from. 'I'm not losing sight of Peter this time.'

"Here's the bathroom." Spoke a guard while they stopped at a bathroom, which was right next to the hanger. "Now get in."

Mary smirked before moving closer to them and grabbed their heads before bashing them against each other with a loud crack. " **Sorry, but our Peter is calling us, Poison!** "

They groaned and fell down before she ran into the hangar and looked around for a ship.

She looked around before seeing a small aircraft with a broken wing on it. " **That will work.** " She then ran towards it and started activating it while opening the hangar doors with her hair.

RIIIP!

FISSS!

Suddenly an alarm started blaring with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents rushing towards the area.

"Freeze!"

Poison frowned before activating the ships thrusters and went flying out of the hanger. " **Later you bastards! We are getting our Peter!** "

"Damn it." one looked at his communicator. "Director Fury, the girl just flew off in one of our ships."

(Down in the city)

Peter ran faster while rushing to the cafe where MJ was at, not noticing that someone was stalking behind him.

'I still can't believe I crashed right into the Stark Tower. Oh well.' Thought Poison while hiding in the shadows. 'Now to get our Peter.'

Said man slowed down and spotted MJ sitting at the table with a frown and took a deep breath before walking over. "Hey there Mary Jane."

"Peter, where the heck did you go?" She frowned while Poison looked from behind a corner next to the cafe.

"Well….I kinda got stuck in traffic."

She frowned and stood up. "Peter, you promised me two weeks that you'd be on time. You didn't even give me a heads up earlier to reschedule or tell me you couldn't make it."

"Sorry."

'Who is she?!' Poison thought in annoyance. 'Did Doctor Octopus Team up with the Jackel to make a clone of me? And with our Peter too!'

Mary Jane sighed. "Look, let's just forget about it today. See ya around."

"Wait MJ! Can't we talk this out?" Peter called out as MJ started to walk away. 'Oh damn it! I blew it.'

"No." She said while walking off. "And if you have anything, talk to me later."

Poison glared while looking super pissed. 'She will pay, our Peter is ours!' She then looked around before changing back to her usual form, which was a more bustier version of MJ with a black t-shirt and black pants. "Peter is mine."

'Why me?' He thought while 'Poison' walked behind him as her high heels clicked on the ground.

"Hey Peter." She smiled. "I'm back."

He looked up and turned with surprise. "MJ?"

"Hi." She smiled. "I just got back from that shrink."

"Shrink?" he noticed her chest and attire and it clicked. "Wait, you're the 'other' MJ, right?"

"Yep." She smiled. "And to make things easier, call me Poison. That's my superhero title, or you can just call me MJ. I'm fine either way Peter." She then moved closer to him. "So want to hang out?"

He let out a sigh. "I'm not really sure right now."

"Because of HER?"

"Um her?"

"The clone." She frowned with a small glare.

"That wasn't a clone, that was this version of, well you, just like you're a version of her." he clarified.

"...what?" 'Did someone brainwash him? Versions? What's going on now?'

"Uh, maybe we should have Nick try and help explain, it usually helps to have more than one person for this kind of thing."

She sweated a little bit. "Well that's a good idea and all, but I think we can call him later."

"How come?"

"Just because." She said quickly while holding his hand. "So want to go out for pizza or fight some punks?"

"Well….maybe go get some pizza if you're hungry."

She smiled happily while holding his arm. "Then let's go, Peter." 'We are so happy~'

(Later)

Peter chuckled while having some pepperoni pizza with Poison as they sat outside the pizzeria. "Wow, honestly this is both awesome, but still a little new."

"Why?" She asked while taking a bite of her pizza.

"Because, for one I got the date I wanted with MJ, but technically speaking, it's with a different one. Sorry it that sounds confusing."

"It's fine. Besides I know you get stressed out with all the work, both with Jameson and with 'masked clowns' as you call them when you have a bad day."

He chuckled at that.

"Oh by the way." She asked with a smile. "Is Black Cat still around?" 'I hope not!'

"Of course."

'Shit!' she thought before shaking her head. "That's good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I just wanted to know if you're still seeing her." 'And so I can get her address and end her!'

Peter blushed. "She's still flirting with me, but all in good fun."

Poison raised her eyebrows at that while clutching her pizza tightly.

"I've still been trying to get with Mary Jane...the one in this universe I mean." he quickly corrected. "But...well I blew our date, just like all the others."

"Peter." She said while calming down. "You didn't blew you date, she blew you. I mean she could've just waited for you and gave you a chance. By the way, did you do it yet?"

He nearly spat out his pizza hearing that. "W-What?!"

"Did you do the deed yet?"

He blushed and shook his head. "No! No way, we're not that there yet."

'Perfect.' "I see, I guess the alternative universe idea was correct…." she looked at her slice. "My Peter….did it before we went to fight King Pin...and then….sniff…."

He saw her tearing up and put a hand on her shoulder with concern. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's fine…." she said while putting the slice down. "I mean it could be worse...I could have never met my...you know." She wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional."

Peter sighed. "Let it all out."

She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder while sniffling more and started crying.

'She must've gone through a lot. I mean I know I've gone through a lot with the symbiote but….she had to endure it longer than me.'

Poison sniffled while part of her shirt started to bubble a little. 'Our Peter….we must protect him. From everything.'

(One crying scene later)

Peter rubbed Poison's arm while she slowly calmed down. "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Thank you Peter, I...really needed that." Her shirt then made a tentacles that wiped some leftover tears from her eyes. "Thanks."

He jumped at that. "Well, that's one way to lend a hand."

"Yeah." She chuckled slightly. "The suit knows how to treat a lady, but Peter, I know I'm going to sound rude but….can we fight some people?"

"You mean like find some random people and start kicking their butt?"

"Yes." She said while eyeing the restaurant and saw a familiar bird on some of the people's shoulder. "And I think that's going to happen right now."

Peter's spider sense activated while the people got up and pulled out their guns.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

"Wait, those are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents."

"Yes and they're pointing their guns at us!"

"Put your hands in the air!" One female agent yelled. "And no funny business!"

"Woah woah, what's going on?" asked Peter calmly.

"You friend here knocked out two guards and crashed a airship into Stark Tower."

"Accidentally." Poison pointed out. "And I'm not a criminal." 'Right now.' "So just let me and my boyfriend go and I'll try not to knock you guys into orbit."

"Boyfriend?" spoke Peter in surprise.

"Forget it, you're getting back to the helicarrier." frowned the agent.

She frowned before changing into her suit. " **Then I guess I'll have to make you.** " She then ran towards them while her hair grabbed some of the agents and started using them like flails. " **On guard!** "

"Ahhh! Shoot her!"

"No wait!" yelled Peter before turning to her. "Poison put them down right now!"

She stopped and turned to him. " **But they're going to shoot us!** "

"Well I'd like to resolve this without drawing blood, now put them down."

She grumbled while throwing the agents at the walls and changed back. "Alright." 'As long as I get to get some sluts later today.'

The agents groaned as several others grabbed her hands. Nick Fury himself walked over with a stern expression.

"You're in a lot of trouble."

"Let me guess, prison?" She frowned. "Because all I did was try and find Peter after you didn't bring him back."

"And cause property damages along with assaulting my soldiers."

"Wait, really?" Peter looked at her.

She looked away. "Maybe...but I didn't hurt them too badly."

"They're in the hospital for cracked skulls."

"...oops." 'Damn it!'

"You're getting back to the helicarrier now, or I'm gonna take you away and treat you like a real criminal, it's your choice."

Poison looked at Peter and then at Nick before sighing. "You win, I'll come. But as long as Peter is with me, I was still on a date when you came here."

"Not an option."

Her eye twitched. "Ok." 'I'm so tempted on ripping his head off!'

"Wait Nick." spoke Peter.

"No Peter, she wanted to take action, then I'll give it back. She's coming with us and we're getting her sent back home because if she was tempted to come here for you, then maybe the symbiote really is influencing her just like Venom."

Poison started to get very pissed off hearing that as the symbiote began to fluctuate. "You...you…."

The agents held their weapons up at her instantly with their fingers on the trigger.

"You….aren't going to take me away from our," she started to change back while her hair blades began longer and her mask to change into a long jaw with sharp teeth. " **Peter!** "

"Poison no!"

" **ARRRR!** " She cried out before jumping on Nick and started to use her hair to grab the agents and sent them flying. " **PETER IS OURS!** "

Said agent pulled out a futuristic looking pistol from his trench coat and raised it up before blasting her with an electrical field.

" **Gah!** " She cried out before crashing into the ceiling.

"Nice try, but even I know when to come prepared for anyone using a symbiote."

" **You little!** " She growled in rage while jumping down. " **We shall kill all that takes Peter!** " She then sent her hair at some of the agents.

They started firing with others taking cover while Peter himself fired webbing out around Poison's legs.

"Poison don't!"

" **Peter! Stop, let me help you!** " She yelled while grabbing one agent and sent him flying out a window. " **They're trying to take us away!** "

"They're doing their job, which is attacking you if you keep on fighting them back!"

" **They want to send us back!** " Poison growled. " **We won't go and be hurt again!** "

Peter blinked before seeing her rush towards Fury again. "Poison no!"

The man narrowed his eye and ducked under her swipe before swinging an open palm up and slammed into her stomach.

" **GAH!** " She gasped before getting hit again and was sent flying into Peter. " **Ow...that hurt.** "

"Ow." groaned Peter underneath her.

She looked down and went wide eyed while revealing her face. "Peter! Are you ok?!"

"Not really." he groaned. 'Her butt is heavy!'

"Now!" yelled Nick.

The agents fired at her while one agent used a futuristic gun and blasted some sound at her.

"AHHHH!" She screamed in pain while the symbiote started to unlatch from the body. "Stop! I'm trying to save Peter!"

"Second round!" called Nick before two agents fired cables out that grabbed onto her arms and started pulling while the others increased the sound.

"AHHHHHHH!" Poison cried out in pain. "PETER!"

"MJ!" he yelled before trying to move towards her, but two agents held him back while the symbiote was separated from MJ.

It slithered around while trying to go back onto MJ's body.

"Box it now!"

One agent held out a vacuum like nozzle before a see through net shot out and grabbed it before it started getting sucked up into the pack.

"Ugh…" MJ groaned in pain. "P...Peter…."

"MJ! Nick let her go!" he frowned.

"I can't do that Peter." he frowned standing back up. "Right now she's just demonstrated as to why we need to send her back to her own world, we don't need her mental state running wild, and you need to keep that in mind. She's fixated on you, meaning she'd do who knows what. Are you willing to risk the lives of several civilians in a crowd that's with you if she decided to let loose?"

"But she was in control and was just trying to….protect me." He said while trying to make a strong argument and failed.

"Peter, I can get why you'd want to stand up for her, but you have to keep in mind, this isn't the same Mary Jane, and right now, she might not have killed anyone, but it's my job to keep that from happening, and with all this, I am making it my job to make sure she's locked up tight until we can open up a portal to her universe."

"But if that's true then wouldn't sending her back cause more problems?" He said. "Like for that world's S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"That's a risk I'm going to cross when I get to it."

Peter looked at MJ before saying. "Let me take responsibility for this."

"How so?"

"Well I was in the symbiote before and when we were talking she seemed relaxed near me. So maybe she'll stay calm when I'm taking full custody of her? And before you say it, I know the risks so if she kills anyone it goes on a rampage I promise to….put her down if need be."

Nick looked at Peter with a cold expression and then at MJ. "Hmmm, fine, but if even one person loses their life, then I'm taking you in as an accomplice."

"Alright Fury." He said while the symbiote wiggled in the vacuums cleaner like a crazy dog.

"Ugh…" MJ groaned while looking up. 'Peter….you kind….man...ugh my ears…'

"You can take her home after she gets some rest though."

"And the symbiote?"

"She'll have it later, once we catalog it into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database."

"I understand."

(A few hours later)

MJ groaned while laying on the bed in Peter's apartment as the symbiote was in a jar next to the kitchen oven. "That wasn't fun…"

"Just be glad I got him to relax a little."

"Sorry for the...outburst." She groaned. "I just didn't want to...ow…"

"I know, us to be separated."

MJ chuckled slightly while still hearing ringing in her ears. "Peter, can I have some water? Having a suit can make a girl thirsty…"

He nodded while getting some water as the symbiote wiggled around and 'looked' at him like a snake. "Just take it easy and rest."

'He's so kind.' She thought while closing her eyes. 'Just like….my Peter.'

'I still can't believe MJ is in my apartment.' he thought while filling a glass. 'It's a different version, but it's still MJ.'

The symbiote 'stared' at him while making Peter look a little uncomfortable with old memories.

'Still can't believe I also have that thing near me again without getting thrown into buildings.' he thought with a shiver and walked the glass over to MJ. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said while taking the glass and sipped it. "Peter….thanks for sticking up to me."

"No problem. It's what heroes do."

She smiled at that. "You know, I think we might make a cute couple….if you don't decide to do a twinsome anytime soon."

He blushed thinking about his MJ and Poison holding his arms. "Uh, understood."

She smiled before putting the glass on the bedside table. "Peter, can you lay with me for a while?"

"Oh sure." He said while laying next to her as she smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled happily before kissing his cheek. "I love you Peter."

He blushed while not knowing the symbiote was taking the cork off the jar. 'Wow.'

She smiled before carefully hugging him. "Let us sleep, so we can fight crime later tonight."

"Maybe pass on the last part."

She pouted. "Fine, but I want to cuddle all day tomorrow."

The symbiote careful put the cork on the ground as it slowly oozed out of the jar.

"I don't know, mister Jameson might get mad."

"He's always mad." She pointed out while kissing his nose. "Plus you need a day off Peter." 'With us.'

He blushed while trying to ignore her breasts against his chest. 'Oh man, this is like Heaven!'

The ooze slowly moved towards the bed while crawling up the side and covered MJ again making Poison's suit.

" **And don't worry, we'll be gentle.** " She said while moving her mask back. "Ok?"

"Wait, you mean…"

She winked. "That's for you to decide lover boy."

He turned red hearing that while Poison smirked in her head.

'Watch out clone, we're coming for you.'

(Omake)

-A few weeks later-

Peter yawned while coming back inside his house. "I'm home."

Poison looked from the couch and smiled. "Hey Peter, I just got back from beating some thugs. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Jameson's just been on my ass again about getting better pics of you know how."

She shook her head. "Don't worry, Poison will visit him later to put some webbing on his door."

"Yawn, try not to add any booby traps like last time." He said while sitting on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't know that file cabinets could hurt that much." She pouted while Peter's door was knocked on.

Knock knock.

"Peter? Are you in there?"

"Oh no, MJ." whispered Peter sitting up.

Poison frowned at that. "Want me to scare her?"

"No I'll handle it." He said while walking to the door and opened it. "Hey MJ, um….what's up?"

"Hey Peter, I wanted to come by and see how you were doing and check to see if anything was wrong."

"Oh…." he looked behind him as Poison was glaring at her alternative self. "I'm fine and thanks for stopping by but I'm kinda busy."

"Peter, you haven't called me in weeks. I'm worried you're becoming depressed again."

"What? OF course not, I'm just trying to get work done as best as I can, plus...I've been helping Aunt May out when I'm not working, so sorry if it seems like it, I'm ok."

She raised an eyebrow at that while Poison got an idea and slowly turned the volume on the tv up to its maximum volume. "Are you sure?"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I said are you sure?!"

"Yes! I'm taking a bath regularly!"

"What?! No! I said are you sure!"

"I'm sorry MJ! I don't use boxers!" He yelled while Poison laughed in the background.

"Turn the volume down!"

"What?! I don't have condoms!" He yelled as MJ got annoyed and stormed into the room as Poison jumped under the couch and turned the tv off.

"There." She said before noticing a pair of panties on the kitchen table, which ironically looked like her own. "Peter, what are those?"

He turned and paled. 'Poison!' "Um….what are what?"

"Those." She pointed to the panties. "And why do they look like some of mine?"

"Um…."

"Peter. Did you steal my underwear?"

He gulped while Poison chuckled a little bit from her hiding place before slowly moving up onto the ceiling using her suit and opened her mask.

'Taste spit bitch.' She thought with a smirk before making some spit drip from her mouth.

MJ frowned at Peter before feeling something wet on her head. "Yuck!" 'What the….did Peter forget to get the pipes cleaned!?'

Peter glanced up and saw Poison before moving over and ushered MJ away. "Hey sorry to rush you but I could REALLY use a nap right now."

"What? But I just got here."

"Well I'm very tired." He said while MJ looked very confused. "And I need to get ready for tomorrow."

"What?" She said while Poison smirked at the sight.

"I'll see you later." He said before closing the door and turned to Poison. "Why did you do that?"

"I was bored." She lied while MJ heard her from behind the door. "Plus she's kinda nosey."

"She was just concerned about me."

"So am I." She said while jumping down. "After all, aren't I your girlfriend?"

'Girlfriend?!' MJ thought in shock.

"I know, but it's still rude." Peter sighed.

She chuckled before kissing him on the lips, rather loudly for some reason. "Even when I'm rude, I'm still the kind woman that'll kick ass for you."

"Provided you don't go too far, remember that."

She chuckled while looking at the door. 'Time for some fun.' "Peter, I'll be back soon. I have some stuff to do." She then walked towards the window before putting her mask on and swung away. " **Later!** "

'I need to sleep.' MJ said while walking away with a slight slump.

(Later that night)

MJ snored while sleeping on her bed without a care in the world. Unaware that her slightly open window was getting pushed open all the way.

Poison slowly walked in the room while tiptoeing towards the bed and shot black webs at the woman. " **Night night clone.** "

(A few minutes later)

-Unknown location-

SLAP!

" **Wake up bitch!** "

Mary Jane hissed and slowly opened her eyes, but all she saw was a bright light with her arms and legs restrained and someone in front of her.

" **Well well well, look what we have here.** " Spoke a disordered voice. " **A little slut. A stupid slut of a clone.** "

She groaned while opening her eyes and saw a woman with a black bodysuit on. She went wide eyed and panicked while trying to tug at the rope.

" **You know Mary Jane Watson, we really don't hate you.** " The woman said while walking around her. " **I mean you're a model, never lost anyone important and you got away from your abusive father. But we have only one pet peeve.** " She moved a claw across MJ's cheek. " **You are trying to take someone we care about and that's a no no in our book.** "

"Who are you?"

She moved closer to her and removed her mask. "You."

Mary Jane's eyes widened seeing her own face which just scowled at her.

"You know." She said while moving back. "I hate when people try to mess with my loved ones. Where I'm from I kept him safe by being the enforcer, a pretty good one at that. But seeing you try and push yourself into my boyfriend's life just makes my blood boil."

"B-Boyfriend? Wait, you mean Peter?"

"That's right, and guess what? When I found myself in this new world, I was overjoyed and ecstatic? Wanna know why?"

"W-"

"Because he's not dead." She interrupted before grabbing her face. "You know, I never told anyone this but," she grinned at her with a dark expression of sadistic madness. "When I got the suit I wasn't at the church because of any luck based crap, my Peter was dating that Black Cat slut. And do you know what we did to her?"

MJ paled seeing her face. "W-What?"

"I eviscerated her." She laughed. "Even if it made me puke, I did it for Peter. All my actions were for Peter, for I was his shadow, his blade, his everything~"

"Y-You're insane!"

"No." Poison smirked while her hair moved around like snakes. "Just protective, after all Peter is ours and only I can keep him safe. You and the other sluts? Well I had to do something to keep him from running off with a parasite infested floozy."

"He'll find me and put you away!" Spoke Mary Jane who tugged at the rope harder.

She shook her head. "What a dumb mind, did you think I wasn't aware of that fact. So to compensate for that I made sure I was out of the city. Oh by the way." She scratched MJ's cheek and drew blood. "You have a choice for your current situation, either you go elsewhere in this world and never return or….well I'll let you figure that out slut."

MJ started to feel fear while her counterpart grinned before the screen went black.

" **Choose~** "


	135. Maka and Crona

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Maka and Crona

Series: Soul Eater

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Crona, can you go get me the phone?" asked Stein while in front of his computer.

"Yes, sir." the boy said walking by.

"I told you before, you can call me dad." he smiled while glancing over at a framed picture that showed him in a white tux next to Marie who was in a wedding dress.

"Right, of course, sorry." the boy said walking up with the phone in hand.

"Thank you." he took it and dialed in a number before holding it to his ear. "And stop apologizing all the time."

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Maka, it's me Stein." he smiled while taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "I'm calling to see if you and Soul were busy with a mission or had anything going on."

" _Nothing new really, Blair got her hands on some catnip and she's running through the streets naked again."_

"Oh boy, I bet Soul's enjoying that a lot." joked the professor.

" _Maka, help! I can't hold her!"_ called soul from the background.

" _Ooh! Come on Soul-kun! Lose the shirt and join me!"_ laughed Blair in the background before a sudden thump was heard. " _Ow! Don't be a party pooper Maka!"_

"Well when you get her under control I'd like to see you in my office immediately." Stein ended the call and looked at Crona. "This also concerns you too Crona."

"Yes sir." he nodded with confusion. "But...what for if I may ask?"

"I'll explain when Maka and Soul get here. And stop with the Sir already." Stein said.

"Ah! Sorry." he bowed his head.

"Ugh."

Later, after Maka and Soul wrangled Blair they headed over to the Stein house. When they did they gave a loud knock and waited till Marie opened it with a smile.

"Hello you two. Stein's been expecting you." she stepped aside and let them in before closing the door.

Stein was at his work table when they walked in. "Glad to see you two didn't get too scratched up, last time Blair got that excited you looked like you got hit by a tornado."

"We learned from the last time." Maka said. "So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

"Well...it's something you two might be squeamish about." he stated. "Take a seat next to Crona."

The two turned and saw the boy wave before walking over and took the chairs next to him with Maka trying not to show how awkward she was feeling before all three turned to Stein.

"Now as you all know, In your first battle with Crona you both managed to get trace amounts of black blood in your blood streams."

All of them looked away remembering the battle.

"And now with Ragnarok's passing after your last encounter with Medusa I've done some tests to see if it's any threat to Crona, given that all his blood is black." he remarked before pushing himself over near some tables with the chair. "I want to try and run a scan over the three of you and ask a few questions. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Have you felt more anxious at times after the black blood was introduced into your systems?"

"Well, maybe a bit." spoke Maka.

"I got pretty use to it." remarked Soul.

"Have you ever experienced an increase in anger or aggression?"

"...hard to say?" They both deadpanned and looked at eachother.

"Have you ever found yourselves getting more sexually aroused than before?"

Both of them blushed, along with Crona, while they didn't look at each other.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Questioned Soul.

"Well it's similar to something a doctor at a hospital would ask. And from what I can deduce the black blood seems to react to your instincts. Come over here." he said waving them over to the tables.

They stood up and walked to see a small amount of black blood and a battery with wires attached to it.

"Watch what happens when I apply a little electricity to this small amount of Crona's blood." he moved over and turned a dial on a machine before they looked and saw the wires spark before the black blood seemed to bubble inside it before the container started to jostle.

"As you can see it grows more erratic. So when anything gets your hearts racing the black blood reacts accordingly." he smiled while Crona's eyes widened and blushed. "Ragnarok may have been the key to keeping this under control, but it's mere speculation at this point."

"So wait, you wanna see if it reacts from inside us?" asked Maka.

"No way are you electrocuting me." Soul spoke.

"Don't think of it as electrocution, think of it more like getting small jolts into your body while I scan any reactions via my computer." Stein said trying to put a positive spin on it. "So go ahead and pick a table."

"Aw man." the white haired boy whined and climbed on a table.

"Now don't worry, you'll have most of your brain functions."

Even through the walls of Stein's house Soul's screams could be heard outside. Marie herself tried to ignore it and sipped from her cup of coffee with a smile before Maka walked in.

"Oh hey Maka. I hope everything's going okay in there."

"Well, Soul could be more tolerant to pain with electricity, but I think it's going alright." she sweatdropped.

"MY BRAIN FEELS LIKE IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

"Relax and just keep breathing."

"But I really just needed to get away from Crona." she admitted sitting down and looked down at her lap while Marie's interest was peaked.

"I thought you and Crona were close?"

"Yeah, but… look if I tell you do you promise not tell anyone else?"

"Of course, I'm not someone who'd go off and rat out someone's secret."

"Okay, well… it happened back when you and Stein were out of town and you asked me to check on Crona."

(Flashback)

I came by while Soul was fixing his bike. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, but the door was unlocked. So I walked in and looked around for Crona. I heard moaning and followed it to the bathroom and that's where I found the door cracked open and crona was inside, masturbating. But what really shocked me was that he was moaning my name.

"Maka!" Crona moaned as he leaned his head back.

I wanted to look away but...my body wouldn't move. I just... stood there and watched.

"Maka! Oh Maka! You're so beautiful!"

The things he was saying...it made me…made me.

Her thighs pressed together as she moved a hand to her chest.

(End flashback)

"Oh god!" Maka was unable to finish as she covered her face to hide her flushed face.

Marie's eye was wide in shock while she was blushing a little herself. "Oh...my."

"Ever since then... I haven't been able to look at him the same way."

"My..my…." Marie held her hands together and smiled. "He's found someone he likes!"

"What?!"

"Maka, look I know it seems weird, but you should consider it flattering." Maria said. "Think of all the other girls he could have been visualizing. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, out of all of all the girls it was you."

"B-B-But he was doing...that!" she blushed harder.

"Which means he finds you more attractive than other girls. Back when I was a student and had two eyes I walked into the boys bathroom once by mistake," she said with a look of embarrassment. "and every stall had a guy doing the same thing, but with me in mind."

Maka turned brighter red at the image.

"Yes I could have gotten mad, but I chose to look on the bright side. All those boys thought I was attractive enough to jack it to." smiled Marie before putting her hands on Maka's shoulders with a determined look in her eye. "Embrace the flattery Maka, I'll be there to root both of you on all the way."

"Thanks...I guess?" she replied with a blush and sweatdrop before hearing Soul's screams die down.

"Oh sounds like they're finished." Marie said looking at the door. "Remember what I said, I'll be there rooting for you two." she gave a thumbs up making Maka sweatdrop harder before Stein walked out with Crona behind him.

"This data is very interesting. Marie, I need to go look for what's left of Medusa's research from the DWMA storage I could use some help."

"Alright Stein, Maka you and Crona stay here." smiled Marie with a small wink.

"Good idea, we need someone to stay behind and wait for Soul to regain consciousness." Stein said. "Crona, if he stops breathing you have my permission to use the defibulators. You've seen me do it a thousand times so just do what it like I would." He said before leaving with Marie.

"Yes sir." he nodded before realizing what that entailed and glanced at Maka who was blushing before he looked away with his own blush. "Well...we're alone."

"Looks like it." Maka replied.

"Do you...I don't know...wanna talk?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Like...maybe about how you've been acting all weird when I'm around?" he suggested.

Her eyes widened and felt her heart beat increase.

"Did I do something wrong again? I did didn't I?" he asked while looking at the ground. "It's ok, I'm always doing something wrong. I'll probably even kill Soul with the defibrillator on the first try."

"No no no! It's not you!" she spoke up quickly. "Not exactly its just…I saw you… in the bathroom...when you thought you were home alone."

He blinked in confusion before he paled and went wide eyed while hearing glass shatter. "Oh my god! Maka, look I didn't….it was one time and Stein was teaching me about human reproduction….I'm not…."

"Look, it's fine, really." she spoke with her hands up. "I was just surprised. I mean wow. I never took you for the type to...do that."

He sat down and hugged his knees while sitting in one of the corners with a gloomy aura. "Maybe I should just stay here with Mr. Corner."

"Oh Crona." she sighed and walked over and knelt down before hugging him. "Buck up, it's not like you're the only guy that does it."

"But you saw it." he mumbled while sighing with a small blush.

"Well...and heard." she said. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

He stiffened instantly.

"What about Liz, she's quite a catch?"

"Well, she's….a little too tall."

"What about Tsubaki? She's graceful, tough, and everything a man wants in a woman."

"Yeah, but...seeing her put a throwing star in Black Star's head is kinda scary."

"Patty? She's innocent, bubbly, and she's...got something every guy likes." Maka said putting her chin on Crona's shoulder.

"She's too bubbly. She drags me around like a rag doll, also...I don't like big boobs as much as other guys do." he replied blushing brighter. "Medusa said they always got saggy with age. Which is why she never used magic to make hers bigger."

Maka felt annoyed at that while glancing at her own chest. 'At least she had the means.' she thought while her idle hands moved to feel his torso under the dress.

He jolted and turned to her before she realized she was doing and moved her hands back with a bright face.

"Eh...wow, it feels like you got more meat on you since Marie and Stein adopted you."

He looked away and slowly nodded. "Y-Yes, they make sure I eat plenty every day. So I get bigger. Ah! Not like bigger down there but...oh why did I say that!?"

She blushed at the way he said that before they heard a loud groan coming from the other room.

"I'll just shut up and go check on Soul." he said and rushed to check on the albino leaving Maka alone with her thoughts.

'So he thinks I'm beautiful even if I'm completely flat?' she thought while images of that day came to her mind. 'Well I won't deny he's got what every girl wants down there. How the hell did he even hide that thing under that dress?"

Crona himself saw Soul slowly breathing and checked his pulse. "He seems to be okay. I was worried for a second."

"Ugh...damn….madman…" groaned Soul half awake.

"Easy Soul, you took a lot of electricity."

"My head is spinning…"

"Don't push yourself, you need to rest." he remarked while taking the electrodes off Soul. "Stein will be back soon, so just relax."

"Oh god." groaned Soul.

"Crona, do you need some help?" asked Maka poking her head in.

"Maka….help me…." Soul spoke trying to climb off the table.

"Easy there Soul, you need to take it easy." Crona said trying to keep Soul on the table. "Maka help me strap him down."

"I'm on it." she said and ran over to help. "Soul calm down!"

"No! I need to get out of here!" he groaned sitting up and struggling against them.

"Grab his arms!" Maka said.

Both tried to hold his arms down, but he let out a yell and managed to push them back with some of the electrodes landing on Crona and a few on Maka's legs before he got up and stumbled out in a daze.

"Gotta...run." Soul stumbled as he tried to stand. But when he tripped over a chair his hand hit a dial on the machine while accidentally pushing a button before he face planted. This resulted in both Crona and Maka receiving a full powered zap from the machine.

"AHHHHHH!" they screamed twitching around the floor with wide eyes feeling like their bodies were jumping around in every square inch before Soul moved off the machine.

"Ugh...time for...nap time." he mumbled before passing out.

The machine continued to electrocute the two until a warning light flashed and it began shorting out. Both of them flailed about before Crona's hand got cut on the side of the table with some black blood leaking out before it hardened into a long needle and went through the machine.

The electricity stopped and the two lay panting on the the ground. Both of them groaned and didn't try to stand up with the black blood going back to liquid and making a small trail to Crona's hand.

"Wow…" Maka let out and rolled on her back.

"Ow...ow…" groaned Crona with his eyes rolling around while looking at his hand and seemed indifferent before slowly sitting up with a small hunch and stared at it. "My blood…."

"What a rush!" spoke Maka jumping up with a grin and crooked look in her eyes. "I went all ZZZZ!" she said then started laughing.

"Is black." remarked Crona standing up while the wound healed before he slowly grinned and chuckled as he looked at Maka. "My blood is black."

Said girl was smiling at him before she jumped up on her feet. "Hey you know what? Let's go out and have some fun!"

"Like what? My brain is buzzing all over." he chuckled touching his forehead. "Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz!"

"Oooh! Let's go shopping! I need something reeeeal snug." smirked Maka stretching her arms out.

"To the mall!" Crona laughed.

"Carry me!" spoke Maka jumping on his back causing him to lose his balance and fall down. "Oopsie, you fall down~" she sang before running off.

"Hey, wait up!" he called and followed her out to the front door.

"Hey watch what I can do." she said before scythe blades sprouted from her forearms and she cut the door to pieces as she giggled. "No more door."

"Oooh, me next me next!" he bounced excitedly.

"Hmmmm." she tapped her chin before grinning. "I know! Try cutting around the door. Use your blood."

He looked down and frowned seeing no wounds before spotting a scalpel and grabbed it before stabbing into his palm with a grin and swung his arm up as the blood hardened into a sharp blade which tore into the wood and swung again before the doorframe collapsed. "I made it bigger."

"Yippee!" Maka cheered. She ran out with Crona following with a grin as they headed off into the city.

(At the mall)

"We really need to talk to Kidd about getting a bigger allowance." Liz spoke walking next to Patty. "We only got twelve bags full of new clothes."

"Maybe we could 'persuade' him next time." chuckled Patty while chewing some gum and blew a bubble which popped. "Like the old days, I've been working on my punches."

"Ugh, why don't you leave the planing to me. Okay sis?"

Suddenly they heard people screaming and saw them running by in terror.

"Huh? What's going on with them? Did they see a scary movie? Ooh! We should see it." smiled Patty.

"Patty, weapon mode. We may be in for a fight." Liz said with a serious tone.

"Okay!" she exclaimed in glee and turned into a pistol. She landed in Liz's hand as said sister dropped her bags and headed where the people were coming from.

"Whoever it is gonna regret ruin our shopping day." Liz said before seeing a broken store window that was smashed through by a mannequin. She walked up carefully and ducked down near the door.

"Lets bust a cap in this guys ass." Patty spoke.

"I'd like to know just who tries to rob a mall in the middle of the day, must be some poor sap desperate for some attention or something to look good in." she said before moving to look inside. She was surprised to see Crona and Maka looking through clothes and tossing some aside while they broke anything in their way with Crona's sword or Maka's scythe blades. "HUH!?" Liz gaped.

"Hey Crona," Maka said ripping off a mannequins head. "Batter up!"

He held his sword back as the head flew over before he cut it in half and chuckled. "Is that a home run?"

"Hells yeah!" she laughed with her back bent back in an unnatural angle as Liz stood up and walked inside.

"Crona? Maka? What the heck are you two doing?" the older sister questioned.

"Havin' some fun, duh!" Maka said resting her arm on Crona's shoulders.

"Did you come here to play too?" asked Crona with his head tilted to the side with Liz getting a shiver up her spine from the look in their eyes.

"Are...Are you guys okay?"

"Never better!" laughed Maka making Crona do the same.

"Hahahaha, their brains went bye bye!"

"Patty, please don't say that, you're encouraging them." whispered Liz going pale. "Okay guys, let's all just calm down and-"

"Hey, she could help us." remarked Crona with a finger held up. "Dontcha think?"

"Ooh, good idea, she and her sister both." grinned Maka with a glint in her eyes making Liz drop Patty from fear while feeling a bigger shiver.

Maka reached over and grabbed a pair of black hot pants and a bikini top. "Do you think this a good look for me."

"Uh, yes?"

"Good, then you can help model it for us." smiled Crona holding his sword out to the side. "But first, you need to lose some layers."

"What!?" Liz cried out covering herself

"I'll do it!" Called Patty changing back.

"A volunteer~" sang Maka before Crona ran over with a dark grin before swinging his sword and started shredding Patty's clothes to shreds before they grabbed her and dragged her to a changing room before Maka jumped in with her with the clothes.

Liz stood frozen, her brain trying to comprehend what just happened. She heard gasps and eeps from inside and gulped before Maka dragged Patty out with the clothes on her body.

"Hmm, what do you think Crona?" Maka asked.

Liz face turned red at seeing the top strain to conceal her sister's DD's.

"Oooh, that top is about to pop off." Maka said. She moved up behind Patty and poked the breasts making her giggle and Liz gawk while Crona stared. "They're all squishy and jiggly."

"Stohahahahap that tickles!"

"Crona go ahead and touch her knockers, or maybe Liz, or mine."

"STOP TOUCHING MY SISTERS BOOB'S!" yelled Liz.

Crona looked between the sisters and moved over before he pressed a hand against Maka's chest.

"My god, are you two insane?!" Liz questioned in annoyance.

"Maybe~" they sang while Maka giggled as Patty kept laughing while Crona gave Maka's chest a squeeze.

"Ooh! Someone's frisky~"

"Just doing what feels right." he replied.

"Patty! Say something to them!"

"Okay. Hey you guys, is the gonna lead to a threeway?"

"Patty!?"

"What?" Patty questioned.

"Don't go asking something like that!" Liz exclaimed before Maka yanked her sister back in the changing room. "What are you doing now?!" she yelled before Maka walked out in the outfit.

"Woo! I feel hot to trot!" she smiled doing a spin in it while Crona gave two thumbs up. "Let's get out of here Crona this place is getting dull."

"Hey wait!" called Liz before seeing the two run past her and jump through the undamaged window while laughing. "Get back here!"

"Uh Liz." Patty spoke looking out and covered her tits. "Little help?"

Liz gave a sigh and moved to get her some clothes while Maka and Crona kept laughing while jumping around or cutting stands that were in their way apart.

"Heeheeheehee! This is so much fun!" laughed Maka.

"Break more, see more, have more fun!" laughed Crona before he skidded to a stop and spotted an ice cream shop and snickered. "Lookie lookie."

"Ooh! Ice cream!" Maka licked her lips before turning to Croan with a pout. "Get me some, pwease?"

"Alright! Lets go!" he cackled before biting on his hand hard enough to draw the black blood and let it seep out before his sword formed and casually walked to the store before hacking the door to pieces and kicked it down making the people inside turn. "Knock knock!"

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?" frowned the man behind the counter before Crona threw his sword which pinned the man to the wall by his apron. "Gah!

"My date wants something sweet, and we'll take it to go, kay?" he asked walking up to the counter while a man with red eyes, sharp teeth, and keys on his fingertips looked scared before climbing out of his chair and slinked towards the door.

"And nuts! I looove them!" giggled Maka not noticing the man before he bumped into a trash can.

"D'oh!" he groaned rubbing his head before hearing a loud cry and wound up face lanting on the floor when something heavy fell on him.

"Huh?" Maka and Crona looked back.

"Ha! I got you now!" laughed Black Star standing on the man's back with a grin. "No one can escape the invincible Black Star! Yahoo!"

"Hi Black Star~"

"Huh?" he looked and saw Maka and Crona in the shop just as Tsubaki ran over. "Hey, what are you two doing here? And what the are you wearing Maka?"

"Looks like they gave you another lemon." Maka said to the wannabe assassin while looking at the kishin.

"It was easy to find him than the others." spoke Tsubaki while feeling unnerved from Maka's smile.

"And what do you mean by lemon, he's not fruit he's a dangerous kishin."

"I mean a tiny shrimp compared to others. He looks so frail you could pop his head with two fingers." giggled Maka while Crona kept an eye on the man making the ice cream order with a cold look.

"Mess up one thing and I take your arm."

"You're off your rocker, Lord Death said this was a kishin someone only of my caliber could handle."

Maka cackled and bent backwards while holding her sides. "You honestly believed that load of crock? They've been giving you the easy jobs for weeks! You're basically in Special Ed."

"Eh?!" Black Star's shoulders slumped with a twitching eye and what sounded like something breaking in the background.

"Here you go Maka."

"Thank you crona. Lets go."

"HOLD IT!" bellowed Black Star.

"Why? We're busy." pouted Crona while Maka licked her lips and started eating the ice cream without hesitation.

"Are you saying….that we've…. been getting pitty missions!?"

Maka nodded with a hum. "Mmm, sooo good."

"Black Star, calm down." Tsubaki said.

"No way! I'm not someone who should be getting pitied! Wait a second….you knew, didn't you!?"

"Well….." she trailed off with a guilty sweatdrop. "Maybe?"

His jaw dropped while Maka giggled and started licking the ice cream directly from the bowl while Crona watched.

"Wow, ice cream and a show." he smiled while licking his lips.

"I don't believe you! We're going straight to Lord Death to talk about this!"

"Black Star wait, the kishin!" Tsubaki cried.

"Forget it. You can have him Maka." he huffed and stamped off with a frown while grumbling.

The kishin blinked in confusion before looking a Maka then gave a nervous smile and ran for his life.

"Look, the mouse is trying to run." spoke Crona in a bored tone with his head tilted back.

"Get back here butterball!" laughed Maka running after him while she kept eating the ice cream. "I want your soul!"

"I gotta escape this crazy city! What was I even thinking coming here!?" he muttered while dodging people as Maka laughed louder and more twisted. "AAAAHHHHHHH MAMA!"

"I'm gonna cut you up into itty bitty pieces!" she shouted and formed a blade.

"Mercy!" was the last word he said before Maka lopped his head off.

Crona caught up to them and his smile grew and chuckled while seeing the kishin's body vanish leaving behind his soul.

"I can't wait to give this to Soul."

His smile widened as he got an idea "Hey….dare you to eat it."

"I can't eat souls silly."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Well, no….but could I? Soul can do it cause he's a weapon, but… wait I'm half weapon." she said holding up the scythe blade. "Oooh, this is gonna be sweet! I always wanted to try this."

"I double dog dare you to eat it in one gulp."

"Your on Mister!" she held the soul up over her head and opened her mouth wide. She lowered it down in her mouth before she started to push it inside and tried to swallow.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

She struggled to swallow but after a little effort the soul went down. "Whew...wow….that….was the most blandest thing i ever ate. It was like a bubble of nothing."

"Maybe you should have had it on top of a sundae. Would have added some flavor. Ooh! you know what _I_ always wanted to do? Drink liquor!"

"Bleh, who wants that stuff but my dummy dumb 'ol dad?" grimaced Maka while swaying before she got an idea. "Ooooooh! Idea~. Follow me."

"Why? Where we going?"

(At Chupa Cabra's)

"Here we are!" Maka said with a wide grin. "They got plenty of that stuff in here." she walked up to the window and as she suspected her father was inside with a woman on each arm. "Ooooh he makes me so man with his his womanizing!" She glared while Crona walked over to the door with his sword.

"Should I make the door bigger?"

"You got the last one, besides this one is personal." she spoke walking over and forming a blade from her knee before pulling her leg back and swung it up the door, cleaving it in two before walking in. "Oh daddy!"

Spirit and the girls turned in surprise while Maka's grin grew more and more wider.

"Better watch out ladies. He's got dangerous lumber, and I don't mean the baseball kind." Maka stated while giggling.

The two women gasped and looked at him in disgust and moved to get away.

"Maka? What are you doing here?" he asked while feeling screwed getting caught in the act.

"Just droppin' by to get some drinks." she remarked walking over to him while making a long blade form from her arm as Crona walked over to the counter tried to decide on what to take. "And low and behold, you're here chasing tail. Again! You really are a womanizing scumbag."

"N-Now Maka, easy there." he gulped seeing the blade growing. He was so scared he didn't want to push his luck asking about her outfit.

"If you wanna keep your itty bitty scythe, then you better turn tail and run out, and not pitch a fit for the fuuun me and Crona are gonna have, got it?"

"F-Fun?"

"Mhmm. Unlike you he's not chasing after ever fat ass that catches his eye. I might even let him get to second base."

"What?!" Spirit cried out in horror while said boy looked at bottle labels with confusion. "No way! You're too young for t-" He was cut off when the side of Maka's scythe hit his head.

"Shut it." she looked at him coldly without blinking with those madness filled eyes. "Or else. But at least i got _one_ good attribute from you," she said looking at her blade. "And guess what, I can eat kishin souls now."

"Say what?!"

"Yup, yup, yup~" she sang and wobbled with a spin. "It was soooooo bland. I always thought they'd be spicy, or bitter, or something."

"Maka, that's insane! Do you have any idea what that could lead to?"

"Nope, do to you know what happens when a meister/weapon hybrid eats kishin souls?" she asked tilting her head.

"I know what a regular person becomes when they do, they end up like Asura that's what."

"Right, _regular people_ , but what about a hybrid, huuuuh?" she questioned getting up in his face.

He gulped seeing the look in her eyes and stepped back. "Well I…. don't know, it's never happened."

"Oooooh then I guess that makes me a trail blazer into a new breed." she laughed before turning to Crona. "Crona! Anything gooood?"

"I just realized...I don't know what's good or not." he said bending backwards to look at her.

"Then I guess we're gonna need to try them all! Grab what you can and lets get out of this dump."

He nodded while Spirit frowned.

"Maka, I'm not gonna let you get drunk, especially with a boy in the same room." he said grabbing her arm.

She slowly looked at him with a cold stare before swinging one of her feet up and slammed it right into his groin.

He squealed in pain and swore he saw stars and fell face down on tge floor while grabbing his groin.

Maka then reached into his pocket and took all the money inside. "Okay now let's go find a place to get wasted." she grinned to Crona who had his arms full of liquor.

"Right behind ya." he said following her out.

"M...aka." groaned Spirit in pain reaching out to her. 'I gotta get help!'

Later the two were in a hotel room and hadn't even gotten through half the first bottle of alcohol before they felt tipsy, or tipsier.

"Ooooh! The ceiling is spinning!" spoke Maka spinning around with her arms open while looking a little red.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." slurred Crona wobbling while hiccuping. "Hic! Ugh."

"No way! I feel sooo good! And you...you look good too." he remarked staring at her while feeling his stomach do flip flops.

She lay on her side atop the bed before tugging at the string of her new top and let it fall. "Oops, how embarrassing."

Crona's eyes widened seeing her top and gulped while feeling his face heat up more.

"Like what you see?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Uh huh." he let out unable to form a sentence.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get rid of the dress and come on over."

"It's not a dress, it's a sorceress gown." He let out and walked up to the bed.

"It's still a dress, just lose it or I'll have to get it off you the fun way." she replied and licked her lips.

He nodded and reached down before he started lifting it up and over his head showing his body and underwear while Maka stared.

"Is that a weapon in there, or are you just glad to see me topless?" she teased seeing a bulge in his underwear as he got the gown off and looked down while grinning. "C'mere you." she grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed. She looked at the bulge while feeling excited while licking her lips and kicked her shoes off then removed her socks. "So how do you wanna start?"

"Like this." he remarked before his hands moved over to her chest and began to rub and squeeze them catching her off guard.

She gasped then started to giggle. "You really are a boob guy huh?"

"They're so small, so soft, I could hold them in my hands all day." he said drooling a little and watching her nipples grow hard.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

He leaned down and stuck his tongue out before flicking it against one of the nipples while rubbing her chest harder.

"Ooh yeah, that's good." she moaned out a little. Her body tingled while she felt relaxed and reached down to the bulge before grabbing it making Crona flinch. "I may not have much to play with but you got an endowment bigger than harvard."

"T-Thanks." he said accepting the compliment.

"And it's getting so hard." she added feeling grow stiffer.

"I'm feeling up the sexiest girl in the DWMA, why wouldn't it?" he groaned while licking the nipple all over making her gasp.

"Your such a sweet talker." she said before moving her hand and started grinding her hips against his. She felt the bulge rub against her while he let out a groan. 'He's got a total bitch breaker down there.'

"Maka!" he groaned out in surprise.

"What's wrong? You getting all hot and bothered big boy?" she teased playfully.

"Yeah." he groaned while rubbing his bulge right against her stomach. "But what about you?" he countered by moving a hand to squeeze her ass.

"Hah!"

"Oooh, firm." he said before laying her down. "But let me help you get _comfy._ " he said and undid the button on her hot pants.

She grinned and felt him pull them down and toss them aside before spreading her legs to look at her spot.

"Well look at that." he said rubbing a finger against the wet spot on her panties. He heard her gasp and shiver making his grin grow. "We better get these off."

"Wait." she spoke and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh okay." he said and took off her panties by the hem with his teeth. "That better?"

"Oh definitely." she grinned while he stared at her pink slit with a little drool.

"You're so wet." he said to her. He moved a hand over and poked the spot making her hum.

"Why don't you have a little taste?'

"Gladly." he licked his lips before leaning down to the pussy and slowly brushed his tongue against it.

Maka let out a gasp before moaning at the sensation. Feeling the wet tongue at her spot which was warming up was making her body jolt. "Mhh, yeah, that's good."

'I'm really licking her spot, I kept dreaming about this. But it's so different in real life.'

Maka grabbed the sheets while feeling more aroused the more he licked her spot directly. "Oh wow, have you done this before?"

"Not at all." he said to her before he resumed eating her out.

"Ahh!" she moaned while grinning from the tongue. "T-Then go on and really give it to me." she moved a hand to his head. "Put that amazing tongue inside."

He nodded eagerly before spreading her folds with his fingers and started working his tongue inside.

"Hah" she gasped and arched her back with a slight shudder. "Ah….!"

'Her juices are so tasty and sticky.' he thought with enjoyment.

The camera pans to the room next door to theirs were a familiar white haired witch was brushing her hair in front of a mirror.

She let out a sigh of contemptment and inspected her work. "It's nice to finally relax." Eruka had been on the run from the DWMA and managed to find a spot in the last place they'd expect a witch on the run to be. "Hiding right in their own town, I am so clever." she smiled smugly with her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah! Lick more!"

"Huh." she blinked and looked in the direction the voice came from. She could hear some kind of girl's muffled voice through the wall and frowned. "Great, the neighbors are doing the horizontal tango, i pray to god they're not going to be at it all night."

"It's so good, ah god yes! You're incredible Crona!"

"Wait, what?!" Eruka went wide eyed. She then rushed to the wall and put an ear to it to listen in.

"Lick me all over in there Crona!" Maka moaned in bliss as said boy worked his magic tongue on her pussy.

"He...he's actually eating some girl out?" Eruka was in total disbelief. Medusa's wimpy failure of a son was actually in the next room eating out some slut? And from the sounds of the moans he was doing a good job. "This is crazy, who would do this to him? He's too meek to even look a girl in the eye." she said to herself. "If I could use my magic I'd try my new spying tadpole spell, but if I drop my soul protect one of the meisters might sense me."

"Oh yes! Lick me up like ice cream you son of witch!"

"Maka, don't mention my mother." Crona said pulling away from her pussy. "It's a turn off."

"It is him!" squeaked Eruka. "And he's with the Albarn girl?"

"Aw man. Now look what you did, I'm going limp." Crona stated sitting up.

"Oh no, Well let me fix that up for you." she said.

Eruka groaned in irritation. "I wish I could see what was going on." she spoke before her eyes fell on a chip in the wall. She slowly grinned then moved over before peeping her eye though it and gasped seeing the girl taking off his underwear. "Holy shit! He's got a good size on him."

"I'll never understand how you were able to hide this kielbasa for so long." Maka said moving a hand to his tool.

"To be honest it never really got hard at all until Ragnarok died." he admitted with a groan as Maka slowly stroked it. "After that I was struggling to keep it down."

"Well by the time we're done, I'm gonna as full as a turkey." she said moving her head to lick his shaft. She got a groan out of him while she tasted the tip and noted the salty taste.

'She's licking him/me!' Eruka and Crona thought at the same time.

"Mmm, now this is a better meal than ice cream." she said with a smile and wrapped her lips around the tip. Hearing Crona groan made her pussy throb while she used a hand to reach under and feel up his balls.

Eruka was unable to take her eyes off them. "If only I had a camera, this would be perfect blackmail material." she muttered while feeling the situation was kinda kinky. "At least I'm getting a free show."

"M-Maka!" Crona let out as she started bobbing her head slow and steady. "Y-Your mouth is wet!"

'All the better to lube up this monster.' she thought while licking all around the tip making him grab her head.

"Ah god!" Crona moaned out watching his dick disappear in her mouth. "This feels amazing!" he started pushing her head down getting her to take more of his cock in her mouth. "Suck on it more!"

"Oh my god." Eruka spoke with her cheeks turning pink while hearing Maka gag. 'He's making her deepthroat him like some random slut.' she felt her pussy quiver and moved a hand to it. 'This is getting hot.' she thought and bit her lip.

"Maka, your throat is so hot and snug, it feels amazing!" he moaned out. "Suck on it harder!" He grunted while Eruka started stroking herself through her panties with her middle finger.

Said girl watch as Maka moaned and licked all around the dick as best as she could while relaxing her throat. "That's right Albarn, suck it."

'Oh god, this is soooo tasty!' Maka thought while feeling the dick twitch slightly.

"Maka I think I'm cumming!" he groaned and tossed back his head with a yell. He held her head there before feeling his sperm start gushing in making Maka's eyes widen and her cheeks swell leaving Eruka stunned at the sight.

'She's taking it all in her mouth! And there's so much of it!'

Crona kept Maka there making the girl forced to swallow each load down her throat before he let go of her head letting her pull her head off. He panted while seeing some of his seed dribble out of her mouth and instead of spitting the load out Maka swallowed it. "W-Wow."

The two huffed and puffed and looked deep into eachothers eyes. Then without any warning the two embraced and started frenching like crazy.

'Holy shit! Those two are really horny.' the witch thought watching Crona pin Maka to the wall without separating before Maka rolled and pushed him to the wall. 'I wonder if they're gonna use a condom or not.'

They fell to the floor and rolled around to take dominance. Both were so drunk on lust they wanted to do more and more.

Eruka whined as her clothes began to feel more confining so she started stripping them off. "Fuck, this is getting too good." she managed to get her dress off without ripping it before kicking off her boots and pulled her pants down. She started to rub her pussy directly while feeling her body get hotter. "Ah! Oh god yes. It's been too long since I diddled myself."

'Her tongue is so sweet!' he thought thrusting his dick between her thighs, while rubbing it against her cunt.

Maka moaned in his mouth while holding him close and feeling the dick was piping hot right up against her opening. 'I'm going crazy!"

Crona pulled back and panted. "Maka, let me put it in." he spoke looking at her crazed grin before she spread her legs.

"Take me." she whispered with a lustful grin while gripping his back. "I want every. Single. Inch."

Crona eagerly positioned his tip to her entrance and plunged it straight through like a battering ram.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Maka with wide eyes while digging her fingers into the skin, thanking god her hymen broke in training long ago or it would have been so much more painful.

Eruka made a deep gasp as her eyes widened. "Ouch! He rammed right into her!"

"S-Snug!" hissed Crona gritting his teeth before pulling out to the tip and thrusted back in.

Maka jumped and threw her head back with a groan feeling the dick move in and out which was slowly opening her pussy up wider. "Hah! Ah! Crona! I'm gonna split it two!"

"Your insides are tight and feel like they're clenching all around!" he grunted and started speeding up. He held onto her by the waist while being blown away at how good it felt over his whole dick.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Cronaaaa!" yelled Maka with her pupils dilated. "It feels so good!"

"Damn it!" hissed Eruka. "If I knew he was that much of a stud I would have jumped his bones when I worked for Medusa."

"It's so good! I'm so glad I could feel your insides like this!" he said before lifting her off the floor and into his lap. He started to bounce her up and down making her scream out louder while Eruka rubbed her breast and fingered her cunt faster.

"Yeah, that's right, fuck that meister bitch."

"Your penis is awesome! My head feels all tingly and feels like it's melting!" she moaned with her tongue hanging out. "I can feel my pussy matching the shape of it."

Crona gritted his teeth and leaned in near her neck before he started biting down on it while bouncing her even harder.

"Oooohh yeah~" she moaned with her eyes rolling into her head as his tip knocked against her cervix. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Crona nibbled on the spot making her grip him harder before he started to feel his dick twitch. "Ngh Maka I'm about to-"

"Do it inside!" she yelled. "Make my dads worst nightmare a reality!"

"Alright then!" he grunted before burying his whole dick inside before feeling his sperm start shooting up into her womb and pushing her to the edge of release.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as every nerve in her body was racked with blissful pleasure. "CROOOONAAAAAA!"

Eruka cried out as she followed suit and soaked the floor beneath her. She gritted her teeth as the juices trickled down her legs and had to brace against the wall. "Jesus christ, that was one of the best orgasms of my life. I wonder if I have a voyeur fetish?"

"It's...so...fucking...hot!" panted Maka with wide eyes with some of the sperm slowly seeping out from her snatch.

"Maka….you were...incredible." spoke Crona with a lopsided grin before he fell back and found himself passing out and fell to the floor.

Maka let out a giggle before doing the same on his chest with a contempt sigh while sperm leaked out onto the floor.

(Hours later)

"Ugh…." groaned Crona slowly opening his eyes and felt like he had a splitting headache and his stomach was churning. "Wha...what the?"

"Ow….what happe-" spoke a female voice before it stopped and gasped. "C-C-CRONA?!"

"MAKA?!" he cried out seeing her naked, on him, and finally noticed he was also naked.

Their stomachs gurgle audibly before they went to the nearest wastebaskets. They started tossing their lunch while feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh god my stomach feels like it hates me!"

"What happened to us?! Where are we?!" Maka questioned before seeing the half empty liquor bottle. "Oh god, we got drunk!"

Crona looked up after heaving again and saw a piece of paper at the bottom of the door "Huh, hey what's that?"

Maka groaned and threw up more while Crona reached out and grabbed the paper and read it.

" _Thanks for the show. You guys were total animals last night. I've never seen such wild sex in my life. P.S. I suggest the girl take morning after medication. Later horndogs."_ the note ended with lipstick kiss mark.

Crona paled and dropped it before he started shaking. "W...W...W...W...W...W…."

"Crona, for the love of God, tell me what that paper says."

He squeaked a little before handing the paper ro her. He covered his face while hearing her read it and heard her gasp before looking and saw her eyes were wide.

"We….We...had….sex!?

"Everyone at school is gonna kill me. Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick again." he spoke before running back to the basket he threw up in.

Maka looked at her pussy and saw the sperm before realizing what part of the note meant. "Oh no, what if I get pregnant?!"

"We're in so much trouble!" spoke Crona hugging his legs. "Stein and Marie will be so disappointed in me, they'll hate me, I just know it."

"Look, just calm down, lets just fund our clothes and get back to Stein's lab." spoke Maka who blushed and avoided staring at his junk.

(later)

"I can't believe I was running around in... _this_!" shuddered the girl looking at the outfit with a blush. "I look like a loose floozy. What the hell was I thinking!?"

Crona was silent and just kept staring at the ground while feeling like crawling into a hole. "I hope we didn't do anything too bad."

"Considering what I cleaned out of my, you know, we went all the way. What could be worse?"

"What they'll do when we tell them." he replied with a gloomy expression. "I'm so sorry Maka, I don't remember how, but it's probably all my fault."

"Look let's...just not talk until we get back." suggested Maka glancing away.

"Hold it you two." Liz said stepping in their path holding Patty in her weapon from. "Don't move or I will shoot, I mean it!"

"Liz? Patty?" spoke Maka in surprise. "What's going on?" she questioned as Liz slowly walked up to them and looked them each right in the eyes.

"Don't act innocent, we're here for payback." said Liz.

"Hold on sis, I think they might be out of it. They don't have the same look in their eyes as before." patty said

"Wait!" spoke Maka. "What did we do? We can't remember anything after what happened we were at Stein's house."

"Maybe this will ring a few bells." Liz said before tossing Patty up before said sister turned back to normal, wearing Maka's clothes.

"Tada!" Patty said striking a victory pose.

"W-Where'd you get those?" asked the girl nervously.

"She had to wear them after you two shredded her clothes off at the mall!"

Both paled and Crona blushed while Maka dropped her jaw. "Oh god."

"Yeah, and then you had her try out those clothes before taking them and left her bare ass naked in the changing room."

"We had to pay for those clothes so technically they're mine." Patty said.

"Oh god!"

"Lets swap in here." Patty said before pulling Maka into an alley.

"Hey wait a minute." was all maka said before she was pulled into the darkness.

Liz and Crona heard the sound of gasps and squeaks making the boy blush.

"Much better." Patty said walking out in the skimpy clothes.

"This feels better, but you could have given me a warning." spoke Maka looking at her regular clothes. "I feel a little violated."

"Well now you know what Patty felt like." frowned Liz.

"Really I actually thought it was fun." she said with a smile.

"Like I said, now you know what she went through." spoke Liz with a frown.

"Look we can't remember anything, so…"

Patty let out a deep gasp. "Just like a hangover."

"With how you two acted yesterday, I'm not surprised." deadpanned Liz. "You looked like you had gone insane."

"Insane?" blinked Maka. "Wait a sec...the black blood! We need to get to Stein's lab."

"Ok." nodded Crona before they both ran off.

"Hey wait up!" called Liz chasing after them

"Are we still onboard for a threesome!?" Patty called out in question following her sister.

(Stein's house)

"I hate coming here. It's so damn creepy." Liz shuddered.

"I can feel my nipples getting hard, it's cold out." spoke Patty bluntly.

"I wonder if Soul's awake yet?" Maka wondered.

"Are we doing a foursome?" asked Patty innocently. "'Cause I won't lie it has been a recurring fantasy of mine."

"Patty, it's not happening." sweatdropped Liz while Crona and Maka walked up and saw the doors were broken apart. Or more like sliced apart.

"Oh man, we probably did this." muttered Maka with dread.

"Professor Stein?" Crona called.

"Crona, come in here." came the male's voice which made all three kids shiver with Patty being oblivious.

He gulped and followed the voice. He looked in the living room and saw Stein with Marie sitting next to him on the couch. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"That depends, do you remember walking out of here and cutting the door down?" he asked while keeping a neutral expression.

"No... not really."

"Then my hypothesis was correct." he leaned back while Maka poked her head in. "Maka, come in here, you have to hear this too."

"Y-Yes sir." she spoke walking in and stood next to Crona.

"We know what happened after we left." he said. You think you're the only ones to black out in my lab?"

"No sir."

"I have surveillance cameras that record everything." he remarked pointing to the corners at said cameras. "And I must say, next time I'm doing tests like this one at a time."

"We know it was an accident," Marie said. "But you caused a lot of trouble."

"Please tell me we didn't kill anyone." spoke Maka looking sick.

"You did actually." said Stein. "But it's actually a good thing you did."

"How?!" Maka asked in horror.

"It was a kishin."

"Wait...really?"

"Witnesses say you killed it and ate the soul yourself." Marie stated.

"W-WHAT?!" the four teens let out in shock.

"B-But that's not possible!" Spoke Maka in horror. "I'm a meister. I can't eat souls!"

"Well considering your weapon blood is unlocked and you're a hybrid of meister and weapon, it MIGHT actually be possible. You can be your own weapon."

"B-B-B-But….I could be a kishin! I mean, I can't be the only hybrid like that, right?"

"Eh….." he looked off while Marie coughed. "Possibly. But you should see it for yourself." he said before turning on the tv."

All four looked at it and saw Maka and Crona get shock due to Soul on accident, then saw them get up and begin going nuts.

Liz shuddered. "Yeah, that's the crazy look from before."

"It seems the sudden increase of electricity applied to you both wound up causing you two to temporarily go into a crazed state with no memory of what happened."

"Like ruffies?" questioned Patty.

"In a way yes." he nodded before noticing the two look down and raised an eyebrow. "If Liz and Patty are here, I'm guessing they saw what happened, right?"

"These two raided a clothes store and made Patty wear this outfit before taking it and left her nearly stark naked." spoke Liz bluntly making the two blush and Marie gasp.

"It was funny." Patty said before laughing.

"I see, anything else?"

"I think they went to get ice cream and-wait, how did you even know Maka killed a kishin if you weren't there?"

"Black Star and Tsubaki came by and he told me what happened, along with Lord Death giving him simple missions while looking livid. Lord Death told the public that you two were under a witches spell and that he would pay off any damages you two caused."

"I pray it wasn't much." groaned Maka.

"Me too." said Crona.

"And apparently he was told about how you two wound up in a motel with a LOT of liquor bottles."

"Yeah we woke up and found them, but we only got through half of one." admitted Crona.

"And apparently he got an anonymous tip about there being a lot of screaming and moaning." finished Stein making Liz and Marie go wide eyed, the two teens blush crimson, and Patty to giggle.

"Nice." Liz remarked sarcastically.

"We...noticed." spoke Maka with her hands on her lap.

"Was he still in you when you woke up?" asked Patty before snorting.

"Patty!" frowned her sister while Marie and Stein saw Crona cough and Maka tug at her collar.

"He was! Ahahahahaha!"

"Oh no, what if she...I'll be right back." spoke Marie getting on her feet and rushed out with her purse as Stein sighed seeing the teen's expressions.

"Relax, we can fix this. I have several in mind, but I can tell Marie would be mad if I made a move since most involve some surgery." Stein said making her pale. "Which can be done for either of you, or both."

Crona gulped before he too paled. "I-I-It's all my fault, I knew it."

Marie came back in with some pills and a glass of water "Here Maka."

The girl took them and popped them in her mouth before taking a big gulp and swallowed them with a sigh. "What were those?"

"Morning after pills." she replied. "They should help you just in case, but I'd still go see the doctor to be on the safe side. One that won't want to cut you open to see how you work."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Stein feigning innocent with a smile as she raised one eyebrow.

"Point is, I'll let your dad know what happened."

"What?!" she went wide eyed. "No, no no no! He can't hear about this. As much as it would drive him crazy I don't want him to kill Crona."

"Relax, with my son's black blood he'll be fine." remarked Stein before he heard footsteps rush over near the door frame to show said redhead panting. "Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"Dad!?" Maka let out in shock.

"Maka!" he cried running over and looked her over. "Are you ok? Do you have a hangover? How many bottles did you have?" he asked while Crona tried to sneak away.

"Yes I'm fine, no, and barely one." she spoke while noticing Crona and kept silent, but Crona bumped a small beaker on the floor making Spirit turn and glare instantly.

"You!"

"Eep!" Crona let out and started shaking nervously when Spirit walked over and grabbed the front of his clothes before holding him up as the boy began sweating heavily.

"I oughta strangle you!" he growled shaking the boy. "You took my baby girl's cherry! You'll pay for tha-" he was cut off when he got a hammer to the head thanks to Marie making him let go of Crona before falling down with a lump forming on his head.

"Ohhh!" the sisters hissed.

"That's gonna leave a mark." said Liz.

Crona shivered while Maka moved over to him with a frown at her dad who groaned.

"Sorry about him."

"I-I-It's fine Maka." he replied.

"Well I suppose a congratulations are in order." smiled Stein. "Hopefully this means you two are interested in dating each other, I know Crona would be happy about it."

Crona groaned and blushed. Maka did the same while looking away as Marie frowned at Stein.

"What?"

"Come here." she made him stand up and pulled him away from the two. "Let's let them try and sort things out without an audience, this is all so much and they don't need us gawking at them." she said walking for the door.

"Bye bye!" waved Patty.

"You too missy." Marie said pinching Patties ear and pulled her out.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" she let out while Liz followed with a sigh. "My ear!"

Crona and Maka were quiet and didn't look at the other while too embarrassed and nervous to make a sound. "Maka...where exactly do we go from here?"

"I….I'm not sure myself." she replied. "I mean, we just had sex and don't remember it, and for all we know I could get pregnant even from just a little bit of sperm."

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out with his head bowed. "It's all my fault and this stupid black blood!"

"No, if it anyone's fault it's Medusa's, she made you like this, she made the black blood." she spoke putting a hand on his arm with concern as he looked down with guilt. "Look, what happened is something we can't change, but let's try to think of the good things that happened."

"..."

"Like...I got a new change in wardrobe for awhile." she said while inwardly groaning. "I mean, before patty took it."

"..."

"Um, oh! We got to spend time together and seemed happy on the video. Even though we can't remember a thing."

"I'm the worse." he muttered before he suddenly found his left hand swinging up and slapping his cheek stunning Maka. "Ow! What the…?"

"Crona! What did you do that for?"

"I...I didn't." he replied looking at his hand confused. "It just...felt like it moved on it's own."

" _Heeheeheeheeheehee!"_ came a high pitched giggle.

"Wait, did you hear that?" asked Maka darting her head around.

"It sounded like….no, it couldn't be." he muttered before looking at his hand with hope. 'Ragnarok?' he thought to himself. He made a fist and let out a deep sigh before turning to Maka and grabbed her hand with it.

"Huh?" she looked at Crona and saw him look her in the eye with a determined glint.

'If even a little of Ragnarok is still alive that must be a sign. He's probably thinking I'm a wimp even after what me and Maka did, but I need to take this chance and tell her everything before I stop myself.' he thought an took a deep breath. "MAKA I LOVE YOU!" he shouted and pulled her close.

Her eyes widened, face turned red, and suddenly felt his lips crash against hers with Crona closing his eyes. "Mhh!...mhhhhh." she eased into the kiss before returning it.

'I did it! I blurted that out!' he thought. 'Her lips are so soft.'

'Wow, who knew he was a good kisser.' she thought before he pulled back with a nervous expression and blush. 'Ok, now that's adorable.' she though with her own blush. "So is this your way of asking a girl to go steady?"

"Uh huh."

"Well it's a pretty good way." she smiled before pecking him on the cheek making him feel like his insides melted in a good way. "Maybe one day we can do _it_ again without the going insane part, one day _soon._ "

He gulped and nodded eagerly. "Y-Yeah, sure."

"Good, now come here." she pulled him close again and pecked him on the lips.


	136. Fifi and Furrball part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Fifi and Furrball part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Furrball was sleeping away in his bed which was in his box, which was also beside the red cadillac in the junkyard.

"Fifi, looking ravishing as ever." The purple skunk said to herself in the mirror. "I hope Furrball has a wonderful idea for a date tomorrow."

Said cat's ear perked up while he began to slowly wake up. 'She wants to go out? Hmm...I gotta think this over before school ends tomorrow.' He thought before letting out a yawn and stretched.

Morning soon came as they readied themselves for school. The day went by as usual and it gave Furrball enough time to give Fifi a date she'll never forget.

'Maybe Calamity will have some tips.' "Hey Calamity."

'Hey Furrball, still talking after saving Fifi's life I see.' He signed.

"Yeah, but it's still weird since I just made cat sounds."

'So what brings you here? I half expected your lips on Fifi's.'

"Well, she chased you too right? So I was wondering if you had any pointers because I'll be going on a date with her."

'You're asking me tips for dating? Dude, in case you forget, I'm clueless.' he replied while putting stuff in his locker. 'Ask Hampton, he took Fifi to the prom!'

"Well I...huh, actually that could work."

Later...

"Uh hey there...Hamton."

"Hey Furrball."

'This is gonna be awkward since he's Fifi's ex.' he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"It's about Fifi isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"You and I have both felt those sweet lips, I think I know." he sighed. "You're a lucky man, I actually wanted to ask her out more, but due to the ratings and lack of episodes it made it kinda hard."

"Trust me, it's been hard for me too." He then showed his thin body from lack of eating. "So you got any advice for me? I got a date with her later tonight."

"Well, do you have any ideas in mind?"

"I'm completely stumped."

"Well, she's like her mentor, she loves flirting. She likes it when her guy is mentally mature." Hamton tried thinking of something else. "Hey, why not take her out to that drive in theater? I heard it's playing a dark and mysteries movie with suspense."

Then Furrball imagined Fifi clinging to him during scary parts of the movie. He smiled while she kissed his cheek and blushed. "That sounds perfect."

Meanwhile...

"I sense somebody needs my help!" That's when Freakazoid beat up a criminal, took his car and threw it all the way to Acme Looniversity! "Welp, my work here is done."

"What about my car?"

"You won't need one when you're in jail you silly billy."

The car fell through the school roof, crushing Furball in the process!

"Whoa!"

Furrball exited the car, seeing stars. "Okay, the car problem has been taken care of. Wish me luck on my date." he groaned before passing out.

'I hope he has a license.' thought Hamton before walking away.

After school, Furball, tried to drive his new car.

"Okay, if I do this..." He said, putting the key in the ignition. And after starting the car, it exploded! "Well that was a waste of time." He then coughed soot. He tapped his chin and snapped. "I got it! If I can't reserve a spot with a car, then I'll use something else."

Later that night, Fifi stepped out of the cadillac, in a trendy pink shirt, skinny jeans and black heels. "I hope zis is not too much." she remarked looking in a mirror. She looked around, wondering where Furrball was.

Furrball drove in on a makeshift go kart. "Hey Fifi, how do you like my wheels? Built them myself, and I even used the softest materials I could find, for your seat." He said, pointing the seat made of feathers. "Don't ask where I got the feathers."

Meanwhile...

"Furrball owes me big time." Said a bald Plucky.

Fifi got on the seat which was close to Furrball with their knees touching before he started it and off they went.

"Uh, sorry it's not really big and fancy."

"It's ze thought that counts after all and vous must've put some hard work into this though." She then kissed his cheek.

He blushed and chuckled.

And so they drove, they got some laughs from Perfecto Prep students.

"Nice wheels, dork!" Said the student in his topless car. He tried to throw a half drank soda at them, but Furrball dodged it.

"My teacher could throw better than you."

Then Fifi chuckled and kissed Furball's cheek. They sped up, leaving an annoyed Perfecto student.

"I'm gonna get him back for that."

"Zat was a good one Furrball."

"It helps when he's still trying to get Tweety."

Later, they made it to the drive in.

"I'll go get our snacks." smiled Fifi getting out and walking off while swaying her hips making Furrball stare.

"I hope I get laid after this." he muttered before driving through the lot, trying to see if he could spot the right place in front of the big screen.

"One space left, nice." That's when his go kart collided with the same car the Perfecto Prep student was in.

"Oops, my bad, I didn't see you and your toy car there loser."

"Hmph, nice scratching post."

"Excuse me, what did you-" And the blue cat slashes a tire with his claws! "Hey! I just got this out of the shop!"

"Oops, my bad, my claw must have slipped."

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Why should I? You Perfecto jerks have the money for it anyways!"

"That's it!" He then go out of the car with his friend.

"Uh oh." Furrball turn and zipped off as they chased him. 'Okay Furball, time to use the cartoonish antics you learned from school!' He thought.

"Get back here runt!" they yelled as they chased him down the street. He saw a car with 2 bears making out. "Convenient painful trap in a box." he grinned before grabbing a pot of honey from inside and spread it on the ground before darting off just as they came over and slipped all over the spot with some of it covering them.

"Who always has a jar of honey on them?" That's when drool started falling on their heads, followed by growling. They looked up to see the bears looking hungry and screamed before getting jumped as a dust cloud popped up.

"And I just manicured these claws you dumb, yet delicious idiots!" Said the female bear.

"Ah! The manicure made them extra sharp!"

"This is for interrupting our alone time punks!" Said the male bear before ripping one in half!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" That's pretty dark, don't you think?" Said Daffy.

Okay fine, he tied them both into pretzels.

"That's better." remarked the duck.

"I can't move!" They both said, trying to untie their bodies.

Furrball snickered and headed back to the his kart, but he saw another car in the spot. "Aw-man, what am I gonna tell Fifi?"

"Oops, we took your spot, get lost loser." laughed the driver who was another perfecto prep.

Furrball didn't walk away, but instead scratched the hood of their car!

"Hey!"

"Come and get me jerk!" he blew a raspberry before darting over near the snack bar where Fifi was still trying to get some snacks.

"Oh, hello mon amore, did you get a parking space?"

"Working on it." he spoke while looking at the stand. "Any idea for snacks?"

"I got popcorn and some licorice whips."

That's when Furball had an idea.

"Get back here you..."

"Mind getting me a chocolate bar?"

"Whatever you want." As she walked away, Furball stood there, awaiting the Perfecto Prep.

"Aaaand, POP!" He then popped a punch square in the nose!

"That didn't hurt as mu-" Then Furrball lashed him with a whip! A literal licorice whip. "Ow!"

"Back I say, back!"

"Ow! Okay, you can have the parking spot!" he cried running off and jumped in his car before zooming off.

"Hmph."

As the Perfecto Student ran back to his car...

"This'll make sure you won't enjoy the rest of the date!" He then picked up the Go Kart and slammed it down to the ground!

"Hey!"

"Whatcha gonna do about th-" Furrball pounced and proceeded to scratch his face. "I forgot you're a cat!"

"Reow!"

He grabbed his car keys, and tried to get into the car, but the pain was unbearable and he ran away dropping his keys. "I'll remember this you acme loser!"

Then Fifi arrived with the snacks and drinks. "Sorry for ze wait, I wanted to make sure we had plenty Oh, what happened to ze go kart?"

"Some jerk destroyed it, so I took their car."

"Oooh, I didn't know underneath the adorable kitty cat, there was a raging tiger, roar!" She said as she got into the car.

He chuckled with a blush before climbing in just as the movie started.

"And now ladies, gentleman, and that hideous thing I call my wife."

"Dan, how could you say that!"

"You ain't giving me any sex, so don't expect me to be fair with you, yah monster! Anyways, time for the feature presentation of: Extremely Strong Guy Pulling People Apart With His Bare Fists 100!"

The people cheered out as the screen lit up. And then they all started screaming as a buff man tore people to shreds with his bare hands!

"Dear God, he's slurping her vein up like a spaghetti noodle!" Shouted the virgin character.

In the car, we get the usual cliche of them putting their hand in the popcorn at the same time. Both looked at the other and smiled while keeping their hands there with Fifi's tail moving over and wrapping around his own. They felt the mood rising as we get to the hot guy and hot girl confessing their love. Each of the couples made them hot and bothered as they all started making out in their cars.

'Oh my.'

That's when the hot characters started having sex on the screen, making the other couples do the same in the back of their cars.

Furrball and Fifi turned bright red and looked away from the other. The final straw was when they heard the moaning and creaking of the car.

"Um...m-maybe we should head back to your place."

"Oui, let's get out of here."

So they drove back to the dump as the virgin saves the hot girl from the killer. All the while Furrball had trouble keeping the car steady since it was bigger than he thought. "This is harder to drive than I thought, I wish I was taller."

"It should be fine, we're almost zere." spoke Fifi as the car screeched at an intersection causing several other cars to stop with the people yelling out.

"Come on idiot! Hurry up! There's a game in 12 minutes!"

"My drunk teen daughter needs to go to her ex's house so she can puke on him in revenge!"

"I'm actually practicing being angry so my anger will be believable in the movie I'm gonna star in."

'Man, I should work on getting my license.'

"I gotta get this nuclear bomb to the space station before it kills every last person in the united states!"

"My friend needs to get to the hospital! He needs antivenom!"

"I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Later, they made it back to the dump. He parked the car and got out before opening the door for Fifi. "Ladies 1st."

"Zank you Furball, this date has been...awkward...but I know just the zing to make it less awkward." She said, before running a finger across his chin.

"A-and that would be?"

"Follow me into my home and get these clothes off me." she whispered with half lidded eyes before turning and walking towards her car while brushing her tail under his chin.

He did as she said, he followed her into the cadillac and then stripped her, starting with her shirt. When he saw her chest underneath he gulped while feeling a little nervous.

"Get good look, then take off my pants from behind." she whispered with a wink making him blush more.

He got behind her. 'Whoa, never thought I'd get this nervous over a pantsing.' He thought as he grabbed hold of the waist. The feeling of his fingers on her waist tickled Fifi a bit. He pulled them down and saw a pair of red panties with a heart on it which made it all the more hot to look at.

"You're almost done, pull down my panties and we may begin." she purred while shaking her rear at him with her tail swishing.

Furrball pulled down the panties, marveling at how round her ass was. 'Wow...'

"So, you like what you see?"

"Very much!"

"Good, now that I've shown you my lewd bits, mind showing me yours?"

He gulped and nodded before she reached down and started rubbing his groin making him hiss.

"Oooh, this must be a perk to being a stray cat." She said, as she felt his ballsack.

He groaned while finding her hand soft with his dick slowly rising out. "Wh-what do you think of my barbed dick?"

"It's very warm, someone was hoping for zis."

"I've been hoping for it after seeing you in that sexy get up." he admitted with a groan and his tail twitching.

She then decided to tease him by stroking him with 2 fingers.

"Reow!"

"Your moaning meowing iz so cute."

'Thanks.'

She then rubbed the base as she licked the precum.

He jumped and stiffened up at the move while she squeezed his balls.

"Come-on kitty cat, give moi the actual cream!" urged Fifi rubbing the dick more while her sweet scent drifted around Furrball's nose.

"I smell something wonderful."

"Zanks for compliment, you deserve this." She said as she put his dick in between her chest.

He groaned feeling her breasts under the fur before feeling them slowly move up and down.

She continued to lick his dick each time the tip peaked out. All the while he groaned and gasped.

Furball couldn't possibly hold it in for long with his virgin dick. "F-Fifi!" He sprayed his 1st load all over her face! She closed her eyes as the cum coated her.

"Eek!" After his dick finished cumming, she wiped it off her face and started licking it up, savoring the taste. "Mmm, c'est magnifique."

They both then sat up.

"Not sure how people do it in a car, but let's try the cowgirl position." Said Furrball.

"Sounds good to me." she grinned while he sat down and she straddled his waist while rubbing her ass against the dick.

"Quit teasing me."

"Eager one, aren't we?" she teased while using her tail to brush across the bottom. "It's not polite to rush a lady."

He then decided to tease her back by reaching around and pinching her nipples.

"Ooh! You are a naughty naughty kitty."

"I can't help it, I have a beautiful girl with me." he smiled while leaning up and licked her nipple getting a moan out of her while rubbing her ass.

She retaliated by squeezing and twisting his dick.

"REOW!" He then nibbled her neck.

She giggled while feeling her groin warm up.

"I can feel something warm leaking on my dick, that you?"

"But of course."

"You ready? My sweet smelling skunk?"

"Ravage me." she whispered in lust.

He pulled her up and under his dick before dropping her down onto it.

Both moaned loudly as he penetrated her.

"Sacre bleu!"

They kept still until the shock of penetration subsided, and then in one minute they were ready to resume.

"Let's make a mess on this seat." Said Furrball as he thrusted upwards.

Fifi gasped from the movement while gripping Furrball's shoulders. 'If you do it like that, it might be moi who makes a mess 1st.'

He made her even more sensitive by tickling her waist.

"Ooh lala, you're making this interesting." Fifi laughed and moaned.

"I aim to please."

"And you-ha certain-ha-ly are plea-ha-sing." She laughed and moaned as their tails curled around each other.

'It helps to look this stuff up in an alley when you don't have tv.' That's when he stopped tickling her.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Hold onto me tight because I worry you might become a cum rocket!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She did the same and then he started thrusting faster than a rabbit! "Oh Furrball!"

"Oh Fifi!"

"I'm so close Furrball."

"Go ahead and cum, lube my dick." he grunted before latching on a nipple and began sucking on it.

As she moaned, Fifi's pussy started to twitch before her juices covered Furball's dick, allowing him to go even faster.

"Here I come babe! I'm gonna drench your insides with my milk!"

"Give me it all!"

For his 2nd load, we go to an X-ray of Fifi's ovaries, look at those cat sperm cells claw at each other for the skunk's egg! Although one could swear the egg itself was enjoying the attention with a smile.

Back with Furrball and Fifi, who were now panting while hugging each other...

"Now that was an awesome way to end the date." Said Furrball.

"Oui, I couldn't agree more with my beloved."

They sat there in the car as they kissed each other goodnight.

The next day, and what luck it was a weekend.

Furrball was snoring in his box, unaware of Fifi creeping up on him.

She climbed under the covers. And then she sat up on his pelvis, with the blanket as her hood, as she wiggled her fingers and with a swift motion, started tickling Furball.

Said cat groaned and chuckled while still sleeping.

"Wakey wakey beloved."

Instead, Furrball pulled Fifi over to his side and held her there.

"Hey, let go.

"Cats shouldn't be bothered awake, they should be cuddled." He muttered with a smile.

"Good thing it's weekend, we can just be like zis, all day." She said, before hugging him back and going to sleep.


	137. Female Zeus and Percy part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Zeus and Percy part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Months later on Mount Olympus-

In a small room in the very far corner of the Temple of Zeus, we find a very miffed woman throwing thunderbolts at a few walls.

And the targets? Pictures of Percy Jackson from Aphrodite's temple.

"Damn him, damn him, damn him!" she muttered with each bolt.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"How dare he make a fool of me! The ruler of the gods!" She growled in anger. "He shall have divine retribution the likes no one on this planet has ever known!"

BOOOM!

She threw another thunderbolt at a picture of a half naked Percy, and caused it to become nothing more then burnt paper. "Not even the punishment I gave my father or to Atlas himself will compare to this spawn of my brother!"

She gave a deep breath and sat down while trying to keep from calling down anymore attention to the spot. However, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat faster at the thought of the demigod that made her nearly cum the last time they met.

And it didn't help that she wanted to fuck him up, both figuratively and literally for being tricked.

'He knows my secret and considers my eyes beautiful. Why is it that I'm getting this riled up over my nephew? He knows if he says a word I can send him down to Tartarus if I play my cards right, but then my brother will pitch a fit.' She thought before going pale. 'And if Hades finds out...ugh he's going to be laughing at me for centuries!'

An image of a laughing Hades appeared in her mind and smirked. ' _Looks like the king is a queen now. Ooh I wonder if Persephone's wedding dress will fit you? Ha ha ha!_ '

"Grrrr! I need to punish that brat before he spills the beans!" She growled with a very embarrassed face. She stood up and walked off. 'And I might know just the way.'

(With a certain demigod)

We find Percy training with Riptide in the middle of the woods, since it was calming and he didn't want to start a brawl today with a certain Aries kid. That and he needed the privacy since he also….became hard if he gets excited lately.

No not over what he would think of Annabeth in a swimsuit, but let's just say it involved his so called 'uncle'.

'Damn it!' He thought while doing a few slash's at a nearby tree. 'Why did I have to have a hot...aunt/uncle thing?!'

' _Bow before me._ ' Spoke said 'uncle' while in nothing but a birthday suit, posing like a statue. ' _Or do you want to see how much electricity I can give your sword?_ '

He smacked his cheek and groaned. 'I fucked her! I literally just banged her and even kiss her while complimenting her eyes! I never even did that with Annabeth.'

' _Boy._ ' Spoke another image of his 'uncle' while some whip cream covered her breasts and crotch. ' _Come and clean me up, just make it quick._ '

Percy turned bright red and smacked himself again. "What's wrong with me?!"

' _Boy, give me all your seed now._ ' Spoke a final image of the 'king' while in an apron and almost four months pregnant for some reason. ' _I need all the children to continue my legacy._ '

'She's already had plenty of kids!' he thought before banging his head against a tree.

Which not only annoyed a few Dryads, but also didn't stop the images from going right to his mind and making him nearly go as hot and red as Apollo AND Helios at the same time.

'I need to cool off, maybe I'll sink to the bottom of the lake and see if the frigid bottom is enough.' He thought while not knowing that something was getting put right next to his feet.

Something shiny and golden in nature.

He groaned before moving his foot and….

KRWIP!

"AHHH!" He screamed as chains began to cover him like a octopus and covered his face. He tried to squirm them off, but they started tightening around him.

"I got you, brat." Said a voice before Percy's face was covered completely.

(A few minutes later)

'Ugh why am I feeling so woozy?' he thought while feeling like he was getting carried by something. He then noticed he was getting thrown up and felt like he was hanging from his head.

Snap!

The chains around his face came undone while noticing he was upside down and hanging from a tree, a very tall oak tree that was. He felt the chains hold him and tried to move, but the chains wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother, those are celestial chains. The same one that I used on Prometheus, Hera and me." Spoke Zeus from below the tree. "As you are my brothers spawn, your god half can not resist these chains of the gods."

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

She snapped her fingers before a large eagle flew down and lifted her up to where she looked him in the eye. "Did you really think I'd just brush aside what happened?"

"Um….you mean the whole fuck you to submission thing or the me lying part? I forgot." He half lied.

She frowned. "Both."

"Caw!"

"I figured that you deserved some real punishment for nearly making me look like a common bed maiden." she snapped her fingers before the eagle reached up and started tearing his shirt off.

"Hey!" He said in shock as the bird started to tear everything on his person, even his underwear. "Stop! Those boxers are my favorite!"

"Stay still or my pet here might 'accidentally' tear something else off."

He paled in horror as the bird began to slash at a few parts of his skin. But it didn't help that the bird looked ready to eat his liver or intestines. 'Prometheus, I now understand why you hate eagles!'

Zeus smirked when Percy felt a draft and felt naked under the chains making him shiver. "Comfy?"

"No." He shivered. "I am not comfy at all."

"Good because I'm going to make you fear my judgement." She smirked evilly.

"Aw come on! I didn't tell anyone and if it helps I've been trying to KEEP from thinking back on what happened."

"Even so." She said with a frown. "I don't trust you. Especially after you tried making me a common slut in the bed."

"Aren't you already one?"

She snapped her fingers and caused the chains to tighten. "I have a very high libido, there's a distinct difference."

Percy groaned from the sudden grip while the eagle carried Zeus up to the branch which she stood on. "S-Sorry!"

She frowned and grabbed his cheeks. "Save it, you're not getting out of this punishment. Not until I see fit to let you free."

'But that might be a thousand years!'

"Caw!"

"And if you keep talking back I'll make sure that ten eagles eat your body every day and night for a year." Zeus said with a dark grin.

'Oh gods, she is serious.' He thought before gulping. "Um….so you're here to fuck me to death?"

She chuckled. "Don't even think about it. That's a pleasure, not a punishment dear nephew."

Percy sighed in relief. "Thank the gods, because I didn't want to think of you in a birthday suit or covered in whip cream….um I mean I didn't want to think about seeing Hades right now."

"Oh? Sounds to me like you've been having a lot of naughty dreams about me."

He blushed. "Um no...I'm having um….nightmares about….lightning?"

She raised her eyebrow at that. "And you're not thinking about my eyes?"

"Yes! I mean...maybe? I don't know!" he blushed while feeling very cold from the wind against his body.

"Oh?" she nodded to the eagle which snapped its beak near Percy's legs. "Then let me help you, after all if you're not using it then you don't need it, do you?"

He paled. "Hey! Not there! I need that!"

"Are you sure?" She teased darkly.

"Yes! Just call off your bird!"

"Caw!"

"Then tell me the truth on what you've been thinking about."

Percy blushed. "Fine….I've been thinking about you."

"And what pray tell do you think about?"

"...either naked, in a wedding dress, covered in whip cream, in a toga, a cat or dog suit, and….in apron and pregnant." He said while looking ready to faint from both embarrassment and the blood rushing to his head.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Y-Yeah." he nodded while averting his gaze.

She smirked. "I see, you're just like all the others. A horny mortal that can't keep his mind off a real prize like myself. And here I thought I was going mad that you only saw me for my eyes and not my body."

"Um….I still see your eyes as….beautiful." he clarified while feeling more woozy due to the head rush. 'Oh gods, if my dad is listening, PLEASE let him send a tidal wave at me, at least then it might get me out of this mess.'

She frowned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't lie, all beings, immortal or not have only sought pleasure in my body or theirs with mine. What makes you different then the myriads of men, women and children I have seen in my long existence?"

"Um…"

"I'm waiting."

"...I don't know." He admitted. "I just like the eyes. Kinda reminds me of a hurricane's eye." he looked away before mutting. "And you're not one to talk."

She frowned. "I heard that last part brat." She then grabbed his head. "And do you know why I'm such a dangerous deity?"

"Because you're the daughter of a mad titan?"

"That's half of it." She said coldly. "The other half is much more complicated and far above a mortal's mindset."

'Considering how many women she's banged in those myths, I kinda doubt that.' He thought before getting an idea. "Wait, I know it!"

"Highly unlikely."

"No just listen. I know why you're you." He said while trying to make a bluff.

Zeus rolled her eyes. "Then tell me brat."

Percy took a deep breath and sighed. "You're a horny goddess and adulterous woman became you never had a real connection to your family or parents."

She stood still hearing that while clenching her fist instinctively. "What?"

'Crap!' "Um I mean you had your own father eat your siblings at a young age. And when you got older you felt lonely but bottled that in to get back at Kronos. And when you did get them out, they were already grown up and way closer to each other then with you." He gulped. "So that's when you decided to be an arrogant deity, to get the attention and love that was ripped from you since you were born."

Zeus growled while feeling like it hit a core within her own heart.

'Please don't let my basic psychology skills get me killed, I'm still too young to die!'

"You…" she growled while a lone tear went down her eye. "Are….correct." 'Damn him!'

Percy went wideed hearing that he was correct.

"I needed love and attention so I became a lustful and arrogant ruler. But look at me!" She growled. "I'm the youngest out of all my siblings yet they don't give me a moments notice unless I try and start a war or create more heroes! Do you know how hard that is like, trying to be loved by siblings that never knew you until they're rescued from a titan's insides?!"

"Um…."

"All of them got eaten and I never got a chance to connect with them. So yeah, I might have bedded numerous women, and yeah I've cheated on Hera without flinching, and yes, most mortals nowadays might see me as the worst goddess ever, but I dare one of them to look me in the eyes and say they understand!"

Percy gulped as he saw lightning covering the goddess's body. "Um….well….um…"

"I dare you to say it you brat!"

He gulped in fear. "Aunty? Can I call you that? I kinda know a little since when I first learned about being a demigod, I kinda felt a little lonely due to not knowing anyone at all. Heck I felt that way with Tyson when I first met him."

"Oh yes, your cyclops brother who was perfectly fine and in one piece." she scoffed.

"Yes, but look I felt like crap." He said with a long sigh. "Like a jealous kid who met their new cousin at a reunion. But unlike you, I overcame it by trying to explain my feelings to people I trust, especially with Annabeth." He then looked at her in the eyes. "So while I sympathize with you, I know for a fact that what you're doing is only going to make your lustful and arrogant titles and personality overshadow your original character, the one that wants love and affection. So tell me, do you want to be remembered as a bitch or as a kind hearted person with a need for love?" 'Great now I sound like Aphrodite.'

"You...You…"

"Well? What is it going to be? Being a bitch or a kind goddess?" He asked with an almost Poseidon like expression of seriousness.

Zeus growled while looking very annoyed and also bewildered at the same time.

'Please don't smite me, please don't smite me, please don't smite me!'

She glared before grabbing his face. "Perseus Jackson."

'AHH!' Percy thought in fear.

"For the first time in my life, I'll take the advice of someone other than a god. I...want to be….kind…" she got out through gritted teeth. "But if you ever call me a bitch behind my back, I'll make sure, nephew or not, that you end up as a lonely willow tree that no one will find."

He nodded in fear before the info slowly entered his mind and jaw dropped. 'She's….taking MY advice?! Oh gods!'

"And for your info, I'm so 'lustful' because when I become a man and bedded numerous women, it was amazing. If you had the chance to go between male and female forms, you would be doing the same thing." She said before getting an idea. "Speaking of which, as for your little stunt putting so much sperm in my pussy, the next time we meet I'll use the old Tiresias bit with the snake on you."

Percy looked very lost. "What?"

"You'll find out nephew dear." Zeus said with a smirk.

"Uh….well, since we just had a little aunt to nephew talk, mind...you know?"

She smirked and shook her head. "I may be a allmother of the gods, but I'm still the 'god' of justice, and you're still in a lot of trouble." she climbed onto the eagle's back while the chains lowered down near the ground. "And your punishment will be humiliation for any passing demigods or nymphs who can stare at your naked body."

"Hey! Come on that's not even fair!"

"Neither was the Trojan War, but I looked over it." She said before flying away on the eagle like some kind of cheesy cartoon hero from the eighties. "Later boy, have fun being compared to a used pencil!"

"At least it's bigger than yours!" he yelled out with a red face. 'Lousy un-aun-ZEUS!'

"Ayi!" Screamed a few girls from under the tall tree. "Naked dead body!"

'Oh shit!' he thought while glancing down with a blush. "Uh, hi girls, wonderful day we're having, am I right?"

One of them, Annabeth by Hermes dumb luck, looked up with a red face and a very shocked expression. "P-Percy! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR MOM'S SAKE!"

'I'm never gonna live this down.' Percy thought while for some reason, the chains conducted a bit of electricity and made his cock erect and came at the same time.

"EW!"

"GROSS!"

"PERCY!"

'DAMN YOU ZEUS!'

'He he he, now I see why Aphrodite makes such a big deal with electricity and sex.' thought Zeus watching on the eagle. "Let's head back home, I'll leave him like this for the next eight hours or so, maybe then he'll watch what he says next time."

"Caw, can I talk now?"

"Periphas, what did I say about taking while on duty?"

"Not too."

"Good now fly king of eagles! Fly my pretty fly!"

'I hate my life, and that reference!'

Zeus smirked before licking her lips. 'Now, what magazine shall I use for my nephew's new gift? Playboy? Hentai? Decisions decisions for the perfect and kinky punishment.'


	138. Gamble Shroud and Blake

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Gamble Shroud and Blake

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-RWBY's Room-

Blake read her book in silence while being the only person in the room, that also included the two weapon girl twins that nearly punched her last week.

And it didn't help that she just saw a conjoined twin with her possibly boyfriend, friend, person.

"I might need to get myself some therapy."

As she read her book, she didn't notice her weapon, Gambol Shroud, was glowing a faint obsidian blue color.

"And maybe some pills, I mean seeing a conjoined twin like that sword girl...ugh." Blake said with a groan. 'My cooch still hurts...mentally I mean.' she flipped the page and tried relaxing against her pillow while her weapon heard it all and was not happy.

' _Grrrr._ ' It growled. ' _She went to see that bastard again! Oh I'm so furious now!_ '

(Later)

Blake yawned while getting up to get a glass of water, that and get some milk and cookies for Ruby before bed.

But as she went towards the door, she noticed s letter wedged in between the edges.

"Huh?" She took it out and read it.

And it goes as followed.

Dear Blake,

I know you don't like letters like this but….I wanted to say I can't get you out of my head. You are so beautiful and cute! I just can't get enough of you! So….please reply back.

Love,

Your secret admirer~

"..." she blinked while feeling a dark chill down her spine. "A secret admirer?" She then noticed another part of the message on the back of the paper.

And that read as followed.

P.S- I know where you sleep, my cute little kitten of fluffiness! XOXOXO!

Her ears stood up reading that first part. 'They...know where I sleep!' she rushed back to her bed while making sure the door and windows were locked. 'I'm not taking any chances!'

(Next morning)

Blake yawned while opening her eyes and got up, only to notice she wasn't in her bed, or in her room for that matter.

But in the cafeteria and on a table with a large chocolate statue of herself right in front of her.

'What the…...fuck!?' she thought jumping off the table and holding her chest. "W...Why am I here? And who made THAT?" As she started to freak out, she noticed a letter on the statue that read.

To my love, from your secret admirer~

She turned a sickly white color as she started getting goosebumps on her arms and legs. She let out a scared squeak and bolted out and headed to the dorm before rushing in and started pushing anything she could grab in front of it, including a sleeping Zwei.

"Zzzz."

Blake panted in fear before turning and saw a lot of roses in the middle of the room.

And in big black letters was the following.

My lovely Blake,

Love me forever~

From your secret admirer.

P.S- You look so cute when you put your black dog panties on~

"Oh Dust!" she screamed waking up the other girls.

"Huh?" Said Yang while the twin weapons kept on sleeping on her breasts. "Blake? What's going on?"

"It's my evil ex! He found me!" she cried out while Ruby groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you-AH! Yang! Who are those girls?!"

"Ember Celica." She sighed. "And apparently they are...well yanging for my tits."

"Zzzz he he." Both chuckled in their sleep.

"Are they new students?" questioned Weiss.

"Apparently." She said before seeing the roses. "Um Blake? What's with all the roses?"

"I've got a stalker! I know who it is, he's coming back for me, I just know it."

As this was happening, Weiss noticed a picture of Blake in a bikini on the wall next to Yang's side of the room. "Uh huh, and you're sure it's a guy?"

"Yes, he and I used to be very close before...breaking up. Why do you ask?"

Weiss pointed to Yang's side making the weapon spirits frown as they slowly woke up. "I think I found your stalker."

Blake paled.

"We don't like her." Spoke Ember.

"And why would we go after her?" Celica asked.

"We are already hitched." Both said at once while groping Yang's breasts.

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean you two, I mean Yang." deadpanned Weiss. "And don't just do that out of the blew, have some decency!"

"No." Both glared with hate. "If our partner in arms was a stalker, then we would have to kill her and our partner in arms."

Grope~

Grope~

Blake started to sweat while her weapon started to glow slightly.

"Hey! Stop grabbing me there!" frowned Yang pushing their hands off. "Especially not in front of the team."

Both pouted before grinning as they grabbed Yang and made a hole in the wall before jumping through it. "Then let's go elsewhere!"

"Ah!"

(A little while later)

'Ok, I'm hiding under a bed and made sure everything was locked.' Blake thought while holding her weapon closely. 'Now I just need to figure out how Adam got into Beacon in the first place!'

Her weapon glowed slightly which the girl failed to notice.

And that's when Blake felt her ass getting groped. "Eep!" but she looked around and didn't see anyone under the bed with her. 'Oh please Gods let that be my imagination.'

Grope grope~

"Eeep!" She squeaked before looking around again. "W-What the fuck?!"

Grope~

'Who's groping my butt?!' she thought before quickly rushing out and looked at it with her weapon out. "Who's there?!"

But no one came out of the bottom of the bed.

"I'm warning you! Come out or I'll drag your ass out!"

Still silence and the rustling of wind from outside.

"I'll count to three and then force you out!"

But nothing was heard.

"One! Two! Three!"

Grope~

And that was when Blake got groped again. She whirled around and grabbed a wrist, only to see it coming right from her weapon itself.

' _Um….it's not what it looks like._ ' Spoke a almost calm voice that came from the weapon itself.

"...AHHHH!" Blake screamed before throwing the weapon and ran out of the room. She bolted down the room while unaware of the figure running out after her. "Someone help!"

The figure grabbed her and covered her mouth. "Be quiet, we don't want a scene."

"Mmmm!" muffled Blake struggling in the grip.

The figure moved her towards the bed before putting her in a blanket and hog tied her quickly. "Now just relax and don't scream."

Blake went wide eyed when she looked up and felt a little relief seeing it wasn't Adam.

The figure was a medium sized woman in a blue garb that covered her entire body, with blue sandals, a small ass, B cup breasts, pure black eyes, and a mask that was covered in blue paper seals with a familiar black flame symbol on it. As the girl moved Blake noticed that her chest and crotch area were exposed and were covered in the same seals as her face. "Sorry for the rough housing, but you were trying to run from me."

"W-Who are you?" blushed Blake while averting her face.

She looked at the faunus before bowing. "Kunoichi master Gambol Shroud at your service."

"Wait...what?"

"Master partner in arms." She bowed again while looking up. "I am kunoichi master Gambol Shroud, your partner."

Blake was so shocked her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Master partner in arms?" 'Crap.'

(A few minutes later)

Grope grope grope grope~

Blake groaned as she felt her chest getting played with. 'W...What's going on?'

"So soft." Said a familiar voice. "I still can't believe that horned bastard touched you like this. Hope his weapon spirit slaps him silly for that."

Grope grope grope grope grope~

"I wonder if they'll get bigger if she drinks more milk? I'll add some special Dust into her milk next week."

Grope grope grope~

Blake went wide eyed and screamed before pushing her weapon off and backed up. "Oh god!"

"Oh master partner in arms….um it's not what it looks like." She said while her hands were still groping that air. "I was….making sure your lungs were still working."

"Oh Dust...Oh Dust, you're actually talking and real."

She nodded. "Yes I am, well I was turned into a weapon spirit just last month so I'm still getting used to being a real girl."

"So, you're made of flesh and blood now?"

"I am." She said before flashing Blake quickly, to reveal that she was naked under there, before putting her clothes back. "And have nice clothing to help protect you."

She blushed red at that. "W-Why did you just flash me?"

"Because I trust you master partner in arms." She said with an eye smile. "And you looked so sexy when passed out."

"Wait, have you been staring at me and feeling me up the whole time?"

Gambol Shroud nodded. "And you feel so nice and tone, with a hint of softness mixed into it."

Her face turned beet red as her ears started to twitch wildly.

"And your breasts are really perfect."

"Ok, that's wrong on sooo many levels."

She looked lost. "Huh? But isn't that what you like? Kunoichi masters that grope people? Did...Ninjas in Love...lie to me?!"

She turned beet red. "Wait, you did that because of what I was reading?"

She nodded. "It was a good read. Even taught me how to make chocolate statues out of chocolate and tuna."

Blake jaw dropped hearing that. 'Holy shit! My own weapon's become a huge pervert, and it's all my fault!'

"Master partner in arms." Gambol Shroud said while giving Blake a hug. "Did you get a love note? From a secret admirer by chance?"

"Yes, why?"

She sighed before eye smiling. "Just wanted to know, I mean it was hard trying to make a letter with just a pen and a few pieces of paper."

"Wait, that was YOU?"

Gambol Shroud nodded. "So….did it work?" 'Of course not! I scared her to death, and made her think of that bastard!'

'No! I thought I was gonna be dragged away!' "Uh….."

"Master partner in arms?" She said with a slight gulp.

"..."

"Master partner in arms?"

"..."

"Big titted master in arms?" She said with a perverted eye smile.

"...yes?"

"Are you into girls?" She asked while instinctively groping Blake's chest again.

Grope grope grope~

"Ah!" she jumped and pushed her hands off. "Stop that! You don't go up and grab a girl while asking that!"

"But I only wanted to show you that I really mean it." She frowned. "And we are already connected in the bowels of the gods of love."

"What?"

"I mean you and I are more then master and weapon." She said while uncovering her face, which was covered in so many cuts and bruises that it almost made her look like a hard core warrior. "We are, in the eyes of the weapon spirits, engaged in marriage."

"...what?!"

Gambol Shroud moved closer to her while some cloth appeared from her sides and began wrapping around the girl's arms. "We are wife and wife, forever~" She then kissed her on the lips.

Blake's eyes widened while Gamble Shroud hugged her closer. 'S-She's really kissing me!'

She smiled before moving back slightly. "And I know you want more than just a man with no soul. I am better than him in every way, especially in the arts of love."

"W...W...What?"

"Master partner in arms, you don't need him." She said while smiling. "You have me, and I'm better at understanding you for the cute and sexy you, not the White Fang member that ran away."

Blake shook her head. "Hang on, wife and wife? Where does it say that?"

"Weapon spirits can love any gender." Gambol Shroud smirked. "But all weapon spirits are primarily female. So no hot guys to steal you away."

"But don't I have a say in this? I'm not even eighteen yet."

Grope grope~

'Soft butt.' "Yes, but we don't have to marry until you're ready. Plus I like being able to make you open up."

"Stop grabbing me there." frowned Blake with annoyance. "I might like Ninjas in Love, but do you see me doing that to my team?"

"Not yet, but if you didn't know I existed, you might've tried with the melon lord." She then showed her left leg, which was now the gun part of her weapon form. "In which case I have to end her."

"Uh….why? Don't you guys know compromise?"

"Sometimes, but not with me." She narrowed her eyes. "I do not want you to be stolen away like a common trophy, especially to that monkey and bull! They already have partners!"

"Wait, you can tell? Does every weapon have sentience?"

"About a few million weapon spirits have gained their status. It's either from love or living to about a hundred years."

"Um….wait, so those girls Yang had were…"

"Weapon spirits, yes."

"And Sun's…"

"Weapon spirit."

"And the cooch girl…."

"Weapon spirit, and she's my senior in terms of age."

'Oh god, I feel like I'm gonna pass out again.'

"Master partner in arms." Gambol Shroud said while giving Blake a kiss on the cheek. "Can you take responsibility and make your kunoichi wife happy?"

"Uh, hey, why don't you stay here and I'll be right back?"

"Why?"

"Reasons, after all, as your master I'm still in charge." spoke Blake with a commanding tone. "So stay here until I get back."

She bowed. "Yes master partner in arms, as you command."

Blake bolted out of the room and went to her destination in mind, Ozpin's office.

However she didn't know that Gambol Shroud was following from the shadows.

'I still have my first order, to protect my wife from everything that might hurt her!'

(In the office)

Ozpin looked at his cane while it glowed slightly.

' _Can I get out now?_ '

"Later Dorothy, I'm busy with paperwork."

' _You always say that!_ '

"Well I have a duty here."

SLAM!

"Professor Ozpin!" Blake yelled out. "I have an emergency!"

"Let me guess, your first period right?"

"NO!" she blushed with a frown.

"One of your friends have their first period?"

"No! My weapon is alive!"

' _No shit! Really everyone with a weapon spirit seems to be stupider than the last few centuries!_ '

"Ah, I see."

"Wait….who was that?"

' _Over here._ ' The cane said. ' _And yes I'm a weapon spirit, but I'm not into you!_ '

Blake jumped while Ozpin sighed.

"Excuse her, she can be impatient."

' _Like you back in the war._ '

Blake looked very overwhelmed as Gambol Shroud appeared next to her. "I think I'll just….go."

"I take it this is your new 'wife'?"

"Yep." Said Gambol Shroud with a smile. "And I trust you aren't trying to do anything illegal to my master partner in arms right?"

"Wah!" Blake jumped and held her chest. "W-What are you doing here? I told you to stay put."

"I was making sure you weren't trying to leave again." She smiled while giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Plus I know you miss your parents but they have a lot of stuff to do."

"Ok, look! I'm your master, right?"

"Yes, and master partner in arms too."

"Then next time stay behind, right now all of this is too much to take in!" she frowned. "First Jaune gets a weapon spirit, then Yang, next it's Sun, and now me. I am not use to ANY of this."

"Actually it's Sun then Yang." Ozpin clarified.

"Wait, how did you...you KNEW?! This whole time?"

"Yes."

' _So be quiet or my partner in arms will send you to the slammer._ '

"Dorothy, not now."

Blake groaned and facepalmed. "Is there anything else I should hear about while I'm here?"

"That weapon spirits can't give birth, have a relationship with each other without causing a taboo, and they can….maybe not tell you that one." Ozpin shivered.

"What one?"

' _That if a weapon spirit is abandoned more then once, they'll go nuts and try and-_ '

"Enough Dorothy."

' _Stupid Ozpinhead._ '

"And you just lost your polishing privileges."

' _Gah!_ '

Gambol Shroud looked at Blake before saying. "If you don't...want me around I'm fine with it…." 'Not.'

She saw Gambol Shroud look down and walked over to her. "It's not that, partly because I still need you and the other reason because I'm not that heartless."

"But….aren't I a good wife?"

"Look, all I'm saying is one, this is a lot to take in. Two, I'm not ready to get married. And three, I just need more time on this, it also doesn't help with getting groped several times."

"...so you don't like my love gropes?"

Blake blushed and coughed. "I never said that."

She blinked before smiling and groped her chest.

Grope grope~

"I love you."

"Ah! Not here!" she blushed moving her hands away while Ozpin chuckled.

' _Let me guess, you want to do that as well? If so, NO!_ '

"Dorothy."

' _Shutting up._ '

(Later)

Gambol Shroud smiled while sitting on Blake's lap. "Does this feel right master partner in arms?"

"Somewhat?" she sighed. 'I can't believe I'm letting her sit here.'

She smiled. "Good, because I feel happy when you polish my blade. It...feels exotic when you do it."

"Look, if we're gonna make this work, we need to set down some ground rules."

"Like what?"

"For starters, quit groping me while I sleep."

"Not even to wake you up?" She pouted.

"Even that."

She pouted. "Aw, how cruel."

"Second, no groping me when there are others around."

"Aw!" 'That's my favorite past time!'

"Third, if you wanna stick out like this so much, then I'm gonna get some satisfaction out of it. When I say so, I'm gonna use you like a pillow."

"...ok." She blushed. "But master partner in arms I don't have a soft chest or gropeable ass like you do."

"Just cuddling will work for me."

Gambol Shroud nodded with a pout. 'Aw!' "Yes master partner in arms."

"Now tell me, is there anything I should know? Like what else have you heard while in weapon form?"

"Oh just that the white haired master's weapon is getting annoyed at your leader for trying to take her 'butler job'."

"What?"

"And your leader is looking through your books and finally becoming a woman."

"..."

"Oh and Ilia called you, She was screaming about her weapon trying to kiss her or something. Personally I think she just wanted to get in your pants."

Blake blushed at the image.

"But I'm the one going in your pants." She eye smiled. "Especially when you make the first move on me."

'Oh Dust.'

"Oh and master partner in arms."

"What?"

"Can you kiss me? On the lips?"

Blake blushed beet red at that.

"Please?"

"Um...you sure we can't just go with the cheeks?"

"Please? Just one time?"

She groaned before giving her a quick kiss on the lip.

The weapon spirit turned beet red before fainting with a purple nosebleed. 'I can be smelted happy now!'

'Huh, who knew.' she thought with surprise. 'She's pretty tamed, even if she looks a little revealing.'

As the screen went black, a certain green haired girl was looking at her weapons with mixed feelings.

'What happened to Cinder?'


	139. Witchmon and Wizardmon

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Witchmon and Wizardmon

Series: Digimon

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Digital World-

A Wizardmon whistled while currently in the middle of his house in the middle of a forest looking through a book as he was adding ingredients into a boiling cauldron.

"One pinch of Leomon fur and…" he put it in the pot. "Just stir until it gives off a nasty smell." he grabbed a spoon and slowly stirred it while unaware of a figure setting something at his door before knocking on it and ran off. "Huh? Who is it!"

But no one answered the door.

'Must be a Agumon playing ding dong ditch again.' he thought as he ignored it. "Not this time, I need to stay focused on this new spell."

Knock knock.

He frowned at that as a figure knocked on the door repeatedly.

Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock knock-

"Alright alright! I'm going!" he walked over and opened the door before spotting the wooden box. "What's this?"

It opened up as a giant pie cane flying at him.

SPLAT!

Which sent him flying back inside and covered him in the stuff with him blinking and looking over the mess. "What in the….oh that no good Witchmon!"

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed a Witchmon with a large D cup chest while hiding behind a tree. "I got that no good Wizardmon good that time! Ha ha!"

Wizardmon fumed and waved his staff making several clothes and brooms move over to clean the mess up while walking back to the cauldron. "Oh she's done it now, I'm gonna get her back."

He looked at his potion and grinned as it smelled like a WarGreymon's armpit.

"This will make her leave me alone permanently...or for a few days." Wizardmon smirked. He then grabbed a unused bottle and scooped it up and corked it before shaking it like crazy.

It bubbled up quickly as he threw it out the window.

"Ha ha ha!"

BOOM!

"Gah!" She screamed while suddenly smelling like a Raremon. "EW!"

"Take that Witchmon! That's my special Raremon attraction potion!" he laughed holding his side. "Hope you didn't have any plans for later, 'cause you'll be busy!"

"Wizardmon!" She yelled. "I'll get you for this! Mark my words!"

'I'd call that a win.'

"And I'll make you so smelly that even your mom will want to give you a bath!" Witchmon yelled before flying off on her broom. 'Damn that brat!'

"Go blow it out your gown!" he laughed.

"Screw you!"

Wizardmon laughed while holding his sides. "That Witchmon, always trying to act like a better magic user to my face."

Said digimon fumed while her eye twitched. "Damn him!" She then flew towards a large hat shaped house and made some brooms come to life and start making a bath. "I'm gonna get him back for that!"

As she got ready for her bath, she recalled how they first met and scrowled.

(Flashback)

-Ten years ago-

The beautiful Witchmon smiled while picking some Mushroomon's for her next potion. She had recently moved to the forest and wanted to make sure she had plenty enough for extra later.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled one while getting picked up with her magic and put into a large bag filled with others.

"Nope, I'm not going to let the star ingredients for my beauty potion get away." She laughed while putting more Mushroomon's into the bag. "And you're going to make me more beautiful than Venusmon!"

"I've seen cuter Numemon!" one muffled out with several others agreeing.

She growled and raised her hand up. "Baluluna Gale!"

A wind storm came right at the Mushroomon and cut him in half. He cried out before bursting into data which floated away.

"Anyone else wants to call me ugly?"

The others shut their mouths quickly.

Witchmon laughed as a figure came walking by with a large bag of Greymon horns.

'I really should've tried getting the horns for my hair growth potion from them when they were sleeping.' he thought with a tired sigh. 'I nearly got my robes burned to nothing.'

"Help me!" Yelled a Mushroomon while getting placed into the bag.

"You aren't leaving." Witchmon grinned. "Afterall I'm the sexiest Witchmon in the Digital World, not even Ranamon holds a candle to my beauty."

The figure stopped and gave a snort and chuckle which she heard.

She turned and saw a Wizardmon with a bag on his back. "What's so funny apprentice wizard?"

"Sorry sorry, it's just I heard what you said about your beauty."

She frowned before posing on her broom. "Oh? And are you stunned that I have the most perfect body around?"

He looked her over and shrugged. "Meh, I've seen better."

"...WHAT?!" She screeched in rage.

"I mean you're actually average, and I've seen some Angewomon, a Taomon, and one time saw a group of Sakuyamon at a waterfall." he gave a happy chuckle. "Oh man, the curves they had were the best I ever saw."

Witchmon shook in rage while her magical hold on the Mushroomon became a constrictor's hold. "You! Little! Bastard!"

"What? I'm saying it how it is." he frowned. "And who are you calling apprentice? I'm full fledged thank you very much."

"You are an apprentice in my eyes! I am the most beautiful digimon around! And you? You're just a little brat!"

"Brat?!" he dropped the horns and walked over with a frown. "I'll have you know I've been around here for years! You sound like you just now became a champion, so show some respect for your betters. What are you gonna do with all those Mushroomon anyway?"

"If you must know I'm going to make them into a beauty potion so I can become even more beautiful." She laughed with a grin. "And who knows, I might charm you into servitude~"

"Pfft, hahaha! G-Good one!" he laughed holding his side making her frown. "You charm me? Sorry, but I'd sooner gawk at a Renamon bending over and get slapped."

She growled in pure rage. "You dare mock me?! I'll make you suffer for this! Baluluna Gale!"

He got cut up from the wind and hissed before pulling out his scepter. "Oh that's it! Thunder Ball!"

A ball of lightning hit Witchmon while knocking the bag from her grasp and allowed the Mushroomon to escape.

"We're free!"

"Take that Rarewomon!"

"Hey get back here!" Witchmon yelled in rage. "I still need you to become a goddess of beauty!"

"Goddess? Ha! You're not even an ultimate, and your butt is tiny." laughed Wizardmon.

"Hey! My butt is fine, now my chest is perfect!"

Bong!

"See?! It's bouncy and perfect for my beauty!"

"Seen bigger." he waved off.

"..." she growled before tearing up and flew off. "I'll end you next time!" 'He's mean! That's it! I'm going to end him for making me feel inadequate about my boobs!'

"...what a bitch."

"I HEARD THAT!"

(End of flashback)

She growled while laying in a tub covered in pink bubbles as she tried to get the stink potion out of her hair. "That blasted Wizardmon, he should know better then to make me smell bad."

"Meow." came her black cat familiar on her hat.

"I know." She sighed. "But he asked for it for trying to set my house on fire last week."

"Meow?"

"Yes the pie was necessary! It was poison flavored!"

"Meow."

"...what to you mean it was just chocolate?!"

"Meow meow."

"I know it was YOUR job to get the poison but I mean for him NOT you!" She snapped.

"Meow."

"You know I can still use you as an ingredient for my anti wrinkle potion you know."

The familiar frowned and relaxed on the hat without worry.

Witchmon growled before getting hit with a balloon full of jelly. "GAH!"

"Ha ha." Wizardmon laughed while running away from the window. "Hope you didn't wash your hair yet!"

"YOU BRAT!"

(A few days later)

Wizardmon yawned while watering his sunflower garden. 'I really need to stop waking up at the crack of dawn, it's bad for my vision.'

Unaware of Witchmon watching with a sinister grin.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' She thought before throwing a balloon at the garden and caused them to wilt.

"Ah! My garden!" he turned and saw the digimon running off. "Get back here you bitch!"

"Ha ha! No way, I'm not going to be put to sleep by your bratty scolding!" She laughed.

He growled before rushing into his house. "Oh she did it now! It took me months to get that garden just right." He then noticed a bomb made of chocolate in the middle of the room.

Tick tick tick tick….ding!

BOOOOM!

Which caused chocolate sauce to engulf the entire house.

"GAAAH! Look at this mess!"

(With Witchmon)

She laughed while hiding behind a tree and held her sides. "Oh god! That's the best revenge idea I had in days!"

"Meow."

"I know it was extreme but he deserved it." She laughed while not knowing that Wizardmon was behind her. "And he looks so stupid when angry! Like like a Devimon with steroids!"

"Oh really? Thunder Ball!"

ZAP!

"YEOW!" She cried out before crashing into the nearby river. "Y-YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

He was about to say something when he noticed that Witchmon's clothes were starting to shrink. This hugged her chest and waist making them stand out and him stare. 'Woah.'

"Ah! My outfit! It's ruined!" She cried out while glaring at the digimon. "You're going to pay for this! Mark my words pervert!"

"H-Hey! I wasn't gawking! Just surprised your clothes are sensitive to water and you're supposed to be at my skill level with potions. Ameteur move if you can't even get robes that are water resistant."

"You little!" She growled while getting up an flew away. "I shall give you my dry cleaning bill!"

"Keep dreaming!"

She growled while very tempted on hexing him. 'I'll be back...after I get some new clothes!'

(Later that day)

Witchmon growled while getting changed into her pjs, with her top exposed and her pink bloomers still on her hips. "Damn that little brat! Those were dry clean only!"

However, she didn't know that Wizardmon was just outside her house with a box full of Wormons.

"Alright, she's probably getting changed, meaning you guys are gonna do the job just fine."

"Why us?" One asked. "We don't like annoying magic users, especially her."

"Yeah, she's been leaving us alone for her potions." spoke another.

"And has been giving use some insurance."

Wizardmon groaned. "Look, just help me out here and I'll get you an experience potion so you can digivolve."

"Let's do this!" one spoke up right away.

"Yahoo!"

"Hush." He said while getting to the window. "Be quiet…."

That's when he saw Witchmon's bare ass and breasts.

"Stupid brat doesn't know he's making fun of a beautiful woman. Shame on him." she muttered bending down and giving him a clear view of her butt making Wizardmon gawk and blush.

'Oh god….she doesn't shave down there!' He thought while getting a nosebleed.

She then frowned. "Ok, where are those bottoms? I know I put them in the drawer this morning."

'Wow, her dress hides that well!'

A Wormon looked at the window and asked really loudly. "Hey, she has a big fat thorax!"

Both their eyes widen with Witchmon turning and caught Wizardmon who cleared his throat.

"Um...hello, lovely night isn't it?"

She growled before throwing a lamp at him. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

It hit him making him drop the box and fell on his back making him rub his head before he turned and ran off.

Witchmon blushed red while looking very vivid and embarrassed. 'That little...little...PERVERT! Oooh I'll get him for that!'

(Next day)

Wizardmon looked out the window while not getting a wink of sleep at all. And he was panicking since if Witchmon was really mad at him before, she might get so mad that she would digivolve into something stronger. 'Oh man, I really did it this time. She's not gonna hold anything back from now on."

' _I'm going to make you suffer before deleting you! Ha ha ha!_ ' Laughed Witchmon before changing into a large Armageddemon which blasted a smaller version of him to dust.

He broke into a cold sweat and made sure the doors were locked tight. "Maybe if I pretend I'm not home she'll get some time to relax and calm down."

Knock knock knock.

"Open up!"

He paled while running towards his cauldron and looked in his book of spells. 'I need to get to my experience potion! It's the only way to survive!'

"Open up! I know you're in there! Come on out!"

"Um….I'm getting dressed."

"Just open up you little pervert!" she hit the door with him rushing to flip through pages.

'Come on come on come on!' He thought while looking through the book and saw the spell. 'Yes….wait. Ah! I need a tuft of….WITCHMON'S HAIR?!'

KNOCK KNOCK!

"OPEN UP!"

He gulped and glared at the book. "I hate you." before putting it down and slowly walked to the door. "Uh, yes?"

She frowned. "You are going to be my minion for the next thirty years for that little stunt last night!"

"N-Now just relax, let's be calm-"

"CALM?! You stared at me in the nude!"

"Um...well you have to admit your butt was big and hairy."

"I'M GOING TO DELETE YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!" she banged hard enough to make the door shake making him pale.

"B-But if you do that then you'll miss out!"

"ON WHAT?! ME PUNCHING YOU INTO OBLIVION?!"

"On growing into an ultimate!"

"...wait what?! You have that experience spell on hand?!" 'I need that spell!'

"Yes, I never bothered with it since I was fine right now and wanted to hold off until a special time."

"And you're letting me have it?" Witchmon asked confused and very excited at the same time.

"If you promise you won't delete me, then I'd be willing to lend it to you."

She blinked before sighing. 'For the beauty.' "Fine, now let me in before I change my mind and let my familiar scratch your eyes out."

"Mew."

He nodded before slowly opening the door.

Witchmon smirked before saying. "Good boy, you know if you keep earning brownie points I might make you my apprentice."

'Keep it together, just give her the page.' he walked over and tore the page out before handing it to her. "Here, the instruction and ingredients are all on this."

"Let's see. Bit of Tentomon's eye, a Greymon's liver, a...Wizardmon's nose hair?" She looked at him. "And my hair?"

YANK!

"OW!" he held the spot. "You could have warned me about that!"

"I just wanted to-YEOW!" Witchmon yelled while getting part her hair pulled off. "Hey!"

"It's so I can finish the potion." he replied while she glared at him.

'I'll get him for that.' She thought as Wizardmon walked back to the cauldron and put the ingredients into it. 'Mmm, maybe I should get the potion first and then kick him out of his own house? Oooh perfect plan for a beauty like me.'

'I hope she doesn't back out and delete me when she digivolves.' He thought while Witchmon moved closer to him. 'I mean...if I want to get deleted, hypothetically,' "I could've asked her to sit on my face till I passed out and-"

"You little brat!"

'Crap! I said it outloud!' he covered his mouth while she scowled. "I...I meant someone else."

"Uh huh, just get the potion ready!" She growled with embarrassment and hate.

He gulped and quickly stirred the concoction with s wooden spoon.

(Ten minutes later)

"Is it done yet?"

"Not yet, this is the delicate part." Wizardmon said. "One false move or loud sound and this thing will explode."

She crossed her arms over her chest while Wizardmon tried to keep from glancing at them.

'Why am I thinking she's sexy now?! She's just average!'

(Another ten minutes)

Witchmon sighed while looking very bored. 'If it's not done in the next one minute I'll make it go faster!'

"And...done."

"Finally!" She said while Wizardmon started putting the liquid into some glass bottles, two to be specific. "And here I thought you were going to digivolve without me and end me."

"That's just crazy. Even I have limits."

"Like last night." she remarked taking a bottle making him look away with a blush.

"It...was well...look just drink it."

"Mmmm." She smirked before getting a dumb idea. "Hey brat, let's make a bet. If by some chance, one of us becomes handsome or beautiful in the ultimate form, we'll be forced to be a servant for a year. And I know that I'm going to be the winner since I'm the sexiest digimon in the digital world."

'Don't make the obvious retort or you'll be digging your grave deeper.'

"So how about it? Or are you a big scaredy Ogremon?" She mocked with a chuckle.

"No, but that's a stretch. You have what you want, why make a gamble on it?"

"Because I know you like a challenge." She grinned. "That and I still need to punish you for seeing my naked body."

'Ugh! She's never going to let that go or let that bet go away!'

"So go on, bet with me and take a chance little boy."

Wizardmon growled. "Fine!"

She smirked before opening the potion and said. "To the sexier digimon."

He rolled his eyes before taking the other one and opened it before both downed the potion in on go.

As this happened, a large green gas came out of their mouths and covered the house.

(Five minutes later)

After a while, the gas started to dissipate and reveal two figures, who looked kinda dazed at the moment.

"Ugh...that's not what I thought would happen."

"And it smelled." A voice said with a groan.

The gas vanished as the figures were revealed to be a Mistymon and a Beastmon, one with a massive ass and a B cup chest.

"Huh?" The Beastmon said while looking at her chest and cried out. "Ah! My breasts! They got smaller!"

The Mistymon blinked and gawked seeing the skin she was showing and dropped his jaw.

She groaned while looking at her ass. "Well at least I can do a belly dance now." She then closed her eyes and took a pose. "Well? Am I sexy or what?"

He didn't answer and stared over her body. 'Damn! I never met a Beastmon before!'

She frowned. "Hey, did you hear…" and saw the Mistymon in question before drooling a little. "Me?" 'Hot!'

'Look at those hips, damn! Taomon and Lillymon can't compete!' "What?"

'So hot! I...I can't stop drooling!' "Wow….you look….cool…"

He smirked. "So you admit I'm handsome thus letting me win the bet?"

"F-Forget it! You started staring at me first! That proves that I'm the hottest one here."

"Well maybe." He gulped. "I mean your ass is big, but I don't know about your melons."

"Ah ha! So you admit you were staring!"

"You were drooling at my body." He countered.

She blushed. "H-Hey! It was just a one time thing!"

"There's drool on your lip still."

"It's not important!" She snapped. "You're my servant now!"

"No, you're mine."

And cue an argument that made them move very closer to each other, which was interesting as Mistymon was taller than Beastmon.

"Just quit being stubborn and succumb!"

"Me stubborn?! I'm not stubborn you crazy elf boy!"

"I'm not crazy, you're just being too stubborn."

"Grrr!" She growled in anger. "I'm not! Your just being a stubborn elf boy!"

Both glared at each other while Mistymon instinctively grabbed her ass. This made her jump with a blush before he realized what he did and inside slapped himself.

Beastmon blushed red while grabbing him and judo threw him into a wall. "H-H-Hey! Don't do that you pervert!"

"Ow." He groaned while Beastmon ran off.

"I'll make you pay for that! You haven't seen the last of me nya!"

'Oh great, I just made things worse.'

(Two weeks later)

Beastmon growled while making sure that her new palace made of gold digichrome was spick and span. 'I really hate dusting, if I was still my champion form I would make the brooms do all the work for me.'

That was really one downside to upgrading, lose of magic and use of flying brooms.

But on the plus side, she's now a skilled dancer and more then once made Mistymon faint from her Witch Warp attack.

"Maybe he's going to knock on my front door and knife me? Nah, he's too much of a pervert to do that." she smirked while brushing across a shelf while realizing that not once has he tried any pranks on her since they digivolved, but she figured it was because he lost the use of his magic which was the main reason he could pull off so many pranks. "Perhaps I should reignite that prank war?"

Knock knock.

"Wonder who that would be?" She muttered while walking to the door and opened it.

And there stood a SkullGreymon with a letter. " **Mail.** "

"EEEP!" she screamed jumping back and fell on her butt.

" **Mail.** " It said while giving her the letter and left.

She looked very scared while opening the letter.

And that went as followed.

Hi Beastmon,

Can you come over tonight? I made dinner and since you live alone….well just come.

From,

Mistymon.

"A dinner invitation?" She said in surprise. 'Wow...that's really nice of him. But I don't have any fancy dresses so….I can't attend.' she looked at her clothes and mentally slapped herself. "What am I saying, he'd probably be fine with this anyway."

' _Beastmon! Put some clothes on!_ ' Yelled an image of a blushing Mistymon. ' _I can still see your tiny boobs!_ '

She frowned. "It's not my fault they went to my ass!"

(With Mistymon)

"Damn chicken! Just cook already!" he frowned rotating a roasted bird over a fire pit. He growled while trying to make a good meal that might make Beastmon happy.

' _Mmmm, this stinks. Cook it again elf boy._ '

'Damn her! It's not like I'm in love with her! It's just….I'm trying to be nice!' he thought while annoyed he didn't have his magic, but now a flaming sword. "Come to think of it, maybe that would get this bird cooked faster."

But the problem was that he couldn't do magic, just using a blade to use fire magic, nothing too fancy.

Knock knock.

He groaned and went to open the door, only to see a tall Angewomon at the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost and need to get to the next sector by nightfall."

"Oh, well just head north and a friend of mine will direct you out of the forest." 'Wow! Look at her cleavage.'

She smiled before blushing lightly. 'Wow, he's hot.' "Thank you….um what's cooking?"

"Oh! Just a little chicken I hunted for."

"Oh….is it done?" She asked with a light drool, unaware that Beastmon was walking behind her in a black and pink belly dancer outfit.

'Maybe I should've went with the red dress?' she thought before noticing the Angewomon already at the door and blocking her way.

"So can I join?"

"Well….it's for a friend of mine."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you had a girlfriend or boyfriend! My deepest apologies!" 'Shoot! He's off the market!'

"I-I-It's not like that!" he blushed with Beastmon doing the same.

"Oh….so your friend is just a friend?"

"Yes."

Angewomon nodded before saying. "Then why are you cooking this person dinner? Isn't that something you do with very close friends or loved ones?"

He blushed. "Well...yes. But I'm only doing it because I felt bad for pranking her in the past. Even if she deserved it."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you."

"Yeah…." he blushed while rubbing her head. "Look she might be here already so I need you to go so she doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Oh right." She said before taking flight. "Thank you, and I hope your relationship blooms to new heights!" 'Or come to me when she breaks your heart.'

He nodded before looking down and grew nervous seeing Beastmon standing a few feet away with her own blush. "Um….."

"H-Hello Mistymon...sorry I'm….late." She said while tugging her pants. "And...you were...being nice to me?"

'Crap, did she hear all that?!'

Beastmon looked away. "So….you're doing this because you felt bad? Well that's a surprise...even if you're a silly elf boy."

He groaned at the last part. "Well you're early so...you can sit down and wait while I get the chicken roasted."

"Wait you got a chicken?" She said in surprise. "That's my favorite!"

"Oh! Well….I knew that, I wanted to be extra nice." he caught himself.

She smiled at that. "I must've have misjudged you, you're not a pea headed elf boy after all."

He eye twitched at that as Beastmon walked into the house and rubbed her hips against his side. 'Damn her hips!'

(Later at dinner)

"Mmm! This is cooked just right!"

"Oh thanks." Mistymon said while seeing Beastmon finishing a chicken leg. "It's my first time cooking for someone."

She finished eating the meat and smiled. "Oh? I must be dreaming since that's something my servant would do for me."

"And do you have any?"

"..." she looked away. "Shut up."

'Ha, point for me.'

She sighed while looking at Mistymon's abs. 'So big!' "Say did you work out? I've never thought of you as a muscle headed digimon before."

"Well being an ultimate helps with the body mass." he replied while looking at them. "This body's given me more reason to keep it in tip top shape."

"Among other things." She muttered before eating some of the ribs and got a piece of chicken down the wrong pipe. "Gah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Gah...can't...breath….ah...ah…." she choked while falling to the ground. "Help…."

"Oh shit!" he jumped up, ran over, and picked her up before applying pressure around under her windpipe.

"Gah!" She cried out before coughing up the price of chicken. "Ah….ah…."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes…." she coughed while not noticing that her hips were near his groin area.

He sighed in relief while not noticing his groin was getting hard. "That's a relief, you scared me there."

Beastmon panted before noticing something hitting her ass. 'What the….' She slowly turned and became beet red. "A-A-Ah!"

SLAP!

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow! What are you…." He then noticed where he was and back far away. "I'M SO SORRY!" 'How did I get an erection from that?!'

Beastmon ran off towards the bathroom while red as a Tentomon's exoskeleton. She slammed the door shut and felt embarrassed. 'Oh….by Yggdrasil! He...touched my ass with his...dick!'

"Damn it! I can't believe that just happened!" He yelled out. "This wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a good dinner not a...ah!"

' _I'm going to scratch your eyes out pervert!_ ' An image of Beastmon growled in anger.

'Shit! Why can't I control myself! I didn't mean to get hard, but with her it's impossible!'

'Ugh!' Beastmon blushed while trying to calm herself down. 'That little elf! I'm going to make him...gah! Get out of mind you perverted thoughts! I don't like him….like that.'

' _Allow me to show how sorry I am by offering my body to you._ '

Her face turned bright red. "G-Get out of my mind!"

' _Don't worry I'll be gentle._ '

She shook her head and banged her head on the wall. 'I don't love you like that!'

' _Come on, you know you want me._ '

"SHUT UP!"

(With Mistymon)

'Wonder if I can get eaten by a Triceramon as a form of apology.'

"GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" Yelled Beastmon from the bathroom.

He jumped hearing that. He moved over to the door and knocked on it. "Beastmon? Are you ok?"

"D-Don't come in!" She yelled while trying to hold her head. "I'm...using the bathroom!" 'Get out of my head! I don't like him like THAT!'

"Oh….sorry. I thought you were in pain." he replied stepping away while feeling guilty.

"Just go." She said while covered in a dark purple energy. "Please...just go!"

' _Beastmon, I want to kiss your lips._ '

'Oh no, if you say something like that, I don't know what I'll do!'

' _Beastmon, want to do it? Maybe I could do some magic on your ass?_ '

Her face heated up while Mistymon was trying to figure out what to do.

'Maybe I should leave? I mean she must really hate me right now.'

' _Go in and I'll rip your ears off._ ' An image of Beastmon growled in anger while slowly digivolving into a BlackWarGreymon. ' _And your digicore!_ '

'Ah! Or not!' He thought in fear before feeling a dark energy erupt from the bathroom. 'What the?!'

The energy kept on erupting for a few minutes before vanishing in an instant.

"Um Beastmon?" He asked while not knowing he was started to glow a bright gold color.

Silence.

"Beastmon?" he knocked on the door before seeing his arm glowing. "What the?!" He became covered in a bright light as he started to turn into a Dynasmon.

(Inside bathroom)

Inside was a Lilithmon with a large ass and G cup breasts, who was looking at herself in the mirror with a smirk. 'My, I look so good with a perfect hourglass figure.' She then grinned. 'Maybe Mistymon will enjoy making his sword maulable~'

Knock knock

She turned and smirked. "Yes?"

"Are you doing alright in there?" came a different male voice.

'Huh?' "I'm fine, but who are you? You don't sound like that hunk Mistymon."

'What?' "I'm...well I'm a Dynasmon apparently."

She blinked and slowly opened the door. Only to see a tall Dynasmon in the doorway. 'Huh? He looks fine...for a Royal Knight.'

'A Demon Lord! Oh crap! That's not good!'

"Looking at something?" She asked with a smirk.

'Wow she's hot...wait she's still a Demon Lord!' "No, for someone."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Beastmon...my friend." He said. "She went here and...wait. Did she jump out the window on me?"

"Hmm, well if you mean the ultimate who couldn't stand up to my chest, than maybe~"

"Tell me!" He growled.

"Mmm no."

He glared at her before it clicked in his head. "Wait…..your….YOU'RE BEASTMON?!"

Lilithmon grinned. "Yep~ Congratulations hunk. You win the grand prize." She licked her lips. "My ass on your dick."

His jaw dropped and gawked over her while getting a nosebleed. 'Oh….crap!'

She moved closer to him before whispering into his ear. "Come on now, I know you want to violate my ass. So go on and do it big guy~"

"B-B-But….I-I thought you were mad?"

"Mad?" She said before laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Oh you're so bad at reading a girl! I was embarrassed you silly dragon!"

"Wait, really?"

She moved her good hand over his chin. "I was, but being a Beastmon made me act reserved. But now I know I like you." She then smirked. "Like a lover, so let's head off to the bedroom darling~"

He felt his face turning a bright red color. He gulped and grinned before picking her up bridal style. "If you say so, who am I to say no?"

"H-Hey!" She blushed. "Don't be all lovey dovey all of a sudden! I'm still a sexy Demon Lord here!"

"And a good girlfriend." He retorted. He rushed up to his room and slammed the door shut while tossing her on the bed.

She blushed while getting into a sexy position. "W-Well I'll show you how much of a...lover I can be." 'I'm going to enjoy this so much.'

He grinned while walking over and the camera panned away with loud moans and grunts coming from the house.

-Omake-

"Dear." Lilithmon said while holding a small digiegg with purple markings and a bright blue color. "Can you help me warm up our little one?"

"OF course, give him here."

She smiled while giving him the egg. "You know, he might be a girl. And might be as cute as my Witchmon form."

"Nonsense, it's obviously male and will be just like me when I was Wizardmon."

"A little brat?" She joked. "Or maybe a little elf?"

"No, because if it's a girl I'm scared she'll be just like you." he smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Well…."

"Dear!"

"Oh you know I'm kidding, even now you get flustered too easy."

She blushed. "Y-You're so annoyed dear!"

"And a perfect lover."

Lilithmon smirked. "And big in the sack."

"That goes without saying." he smirked puffing out his chest before seeing the egg he was holding start to shake.

"Oh! It's hatching! Dear! Get the camera!"

"Hold it!" he handed it to her and rushed over before looking through a trunk. "Where'd you put it!"

"In the bathroom sink! I was busy taking a picture of our daughter's first bath!"

"It might be our son!" he ran off to get it with the egg bouncing.

Crack crack.

"HURRY!"

Dynasmon ran around and crashed into a wall while Lilithmon's egg started to crack. He staggered over and shook his head. "Ok! I got it!"

Crack crack!

The egg shell broke apart as a Poyomon popped its head out.

"Po? Poyomon?" It said while looking around.

Dynasmon took a picture while Lilithmon smiled.

"My little girl." She said with tears in her eyes. "My little girl."

"Po?" It said before tearing up. "Po...Po…"

"Oh no, seems the little guy's hungry."

She carefully took off her top and placed her nipples near the Poyomon's face. "There there little one, mama's here."

It sniffled before taking a nibble of the nipple. It tasted some milk and started sucking while Dynasmon took some more pictures.

"Dear." Lilithmon smiled. "I think our little girl is a fan of milk. Mmm, maybe I should teach her how to drink other white fluids."

"No."

"I was kidding dear."

"How can you even tell it's a she? All young digimon like this look the same and all naturally need milk."

"Mother's intuition." She winked before moving her hand near her right breast and squeezed it. "Oops, looks like I made a mess. Dear can you help clean it up?"

"Not in front of our little girl." he whispered with a blush.

"Po?"

Lilithmon chuckled. "Don't worry, she's busy milking mama~"

He blushed while recalling her SUPER high libido. 'If we go at it again we might be up to our waists in eggs.'

"Dear, I forgot to tell you this morning but I'm pregnant again." She smiled. "With ten eggs~"

His jaw dropped while the camera fell on the ground.

"So do you want to help raise a family of eleven dear?" She said with a very happy smile.

'Oh man, I think being a Wizardmon was easier than this.'


	140. Jamie and Gumball part 2

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Jamie and Gumball part 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie yawned as her alarm clock started going off making her punch it off and pull the blanket back over her head. "Grrr... One more hour." She said as she tries to sleep more.

"Jamie! It's time to get up!" called her mom from downstairs.

Jamie grumbled in annoyance after hearing that. She heard the door get torn off and groaned before sitting up to see her mom at the doorway. "Alright! I'm up."

Jamie's mom, Coach, looks at Jamie before speaking. "Need to wake up on time Jamie. Now come down for breakfast so you won't be late."

The girl climbed out of bed and dragged herself out and down to the kitchen table. That's when she saw her dad cooking breakfast while humming a nice tune.

"Morning Jamei, have any sweet dreams?"

Jamie blushed a bit after hearing that before speaking. "M-Morning dad and no."

"Well make sure you eat up plenty, I wanna make sure you get tons of energy for school today." The dad said happily before he serves his wife and daughter breakfast.

Both started eating the food with eager while Jamie briefly thought back to the dream she had. The dream she had was her and Gumball having a nice picnic in the park. Just the two of them enjoying the moment and occasionally feeding each other with smiles. Then at the end... Gumball then leans in to kiss Jamie on the lips. In it she ended up kissing back, but way rougher. And by that she meant she literally kissed him like her life depended on it. Gumball made the kiss rough too by sliding his cat like tongue in her mouth while he wrapped his arms around her. And then it went on with the two picking on kids together with smiles before she was snapped out of her moment by her mom.

"Jamie!"

"Wah!" she jumped. "What?!"

"You were day dreaming during breakfast." Coach stated.

"N-No I wasn't." she frowned before getting up and walked to the door.

"Hold on, I'll give you a lift." spoke her mom.

"Have a good day two." The dad spoke cheerfully.

And so Jamie let her mom drive her to school while she tried to ignore the dream and harden her expression.

That's when Coach asked something. "So... who is he?"

"What?" asked Jamie looking at her mom through her hair.

"The boy you're thinking about?" The coach asked while driving.

"Boy? That's crazy, I'm not thinking about any boy." she said crossing her arms with a huff.

"You can deny all you want, but I know it's about a boy." Coach said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Coach raised her eyebrow before speaking. "Really? Then I guess I heard wrong when you said... Gumball's name right?"

Jamie froze up and looked at her mom. "W-What?"

"Last night, I heard you muttering his name in your sleep." Coach said before stopping at a stop sign.

"Oh crap." Jamie said with wide eyes.

"So, gonna talk now?" Coach asked while looking at her daughter.

Jamie groaned. "Do I gotta?"

"You can trust me. I won't tell no one." Coach said.

"Ugh, fine. I might like one boy, big whoop." Jamie said like it's not a big deal.

"So it's Gumball?"

Jamie was silent and just looked out the window.

"Jamie?" Coach called.

"Oh look we're here!" Jamie said as she tries to change the subject.

Her mom stopped abruptly and saw her daughter rush out before sighing. "I'll get her to talk." Coach said before she went to park at the faculty parking lot.

Jamie herself sighed when she made it inside. "That was close."

"What was?" spoke a gruff voice above her.

Jamie jolts a bit before she turns around to see who it was. "Oh, hey Tina." She said to the girl now know as Tina Rex, her best friend. "Nothing, just my mom pestering me."

"About what?" Tina asked with curiosity.

"I-nothing." she quickly said before walking to her locker.

Tina raised her eyebrow a bit before she follows Jamie.

Any students who saw them quickly stepped out of their way while Jamie inwardly told herself to focus and forget about it.

'Okay Jamie, just need to do what I normally do. Can not let no one else know about my... crush.' She thought as she starts to think about Gumball and what happened between the two yesterday. 'But damn was that a kiss.' Jamie thought before blushing a bit.

While that happened said cat was walking down the corner while thinking about it himself.

'Man I can't believe I'm still thinking about what Jamie did. I mean does she like me? Or was it really to get even? Though I must admit... her lips did felt nice.' Gumball though with a small blush as well. He shook his head. 'No! I can't think like that, I like Penny, remember that.' Gumball thought to himself.

Though deep down he had a feeling about something before thinking.

'But nothing seems to be happening with us. Wonder if she still likes more or... moved on.' Gumball thought to himself.

As he rounded the corner he wound up crashing into Jamie and fell down with said girl rubbing her face. Gumball groans a bit before his eyes widen in shock when he realized that he was on top of said bully. Gumball's eyes widen with fear before speaking up. "Ah! Oh my God! I'm so sorry Jamie!"

She looked down at him and felt happy, but she also noted other kids watching and frowned. "Watch it!"

Gumball nods to her before he quickly runs away.

She watched him and felt disappointed, but noticed Tina come up behind her and spot Gumball.

"Did he get on your nerve already?" She asked as she saw said feline continuing to run.

"No, just...let's just get to class."

"Want me to take care of him later?" Tina asked wanting to help her best friend out.

"No, this is my job." she spoke serious while inwardly jumping around. 'I'll get him all alone!'

Tina shrugs at the response since she knew what Jamie is capable of. 'She'll probably give him a swirly,' She thought while chuckling at the image.

Later in class the students were bored out of their mind, just like every other school day.

Gumball was at his class doodling something while thinking about what happened at the hall with him and Jamie moments ago. 'If she's still mad, she'll cream me. But why kiss me back in the first place? Why not give me a black eye? Not that I'd want her to or anything!' He thought while panicking a bit before thinking something else. 'Unless... does she actually like me like I do with Penny? I mean I can admit that Jamie can be... cute when not bullying me.'

"Gumball!" screeched Ms. Simian making him jump. "What did I just say?" She asked with an angry voice.

"Ah!" he jolted making some of the others snicker and saw a math equation. "Um..."

"Well? We're waiting."

"...3?" Gumball asked even though he had a feel he already knew the answer.

Or did he?

"Wrong!" Mrs. Simian yells with an evil grin.

Gumball slumped down while hearing some of the others snicker. 'Dang it.'

"Just for that, I'm thinking of giving everyone extra homework."

The students groan in annoyance before they send angry glares at Gumball.

'Aw come on!' The blue feline mentally screaming at his rotten luck.

After class ended Gumball sighed while walking down the hall. 'Man, what else can go wrong today?' He thought.

"Hey Gummypuss!"

Gumball jolts a bit before he shakily moves his to see who was calling him. Though he already knew who it was. He saw Jamie walk towards him with a frown and felt his spine go cold. 'Me and my big thoughts.' Gumball thought while feeling a bit scared.

"I got something to tell you." Jamie said while still frowning before she was in arms reach of Gumball.

"W-What?"

'Ok, just try and tell him something nice, no ones around, it's just the two of us.' Jamie thought before speaking. "Y-You... did okay trying to guess the problem."

"...huh?" Gumball said with a surprised and confused look.

"I said you did okay!" she snapped making him jump. "Did I stutter?"

"N-No."

'Damn it! Why does he have to look so cute even when scared?'

Gumball was both scared and confused before thinking. 'Why is Jamie complimenting me?'

She gulped and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Now, I'm gonna say one thing, so you better listen!"

Gumball was sweating bullets before he nods his head at her before speaking. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"I...I..." 'Come on, see if he'll sit next to me!' "I better not catch you cutting me off at lunch or your head's going in the toilet!"

Gumball shook with fear before speaking. "Y-Yes ma'am. C-Crystal... clear."

"Good, then get!" Jamie said before letting him go.

He ran off in fear before she slapped herself in the face.

"Stupid. Why did I say that instead of just asking him to sit with me at lunch?" she stamped on the ground. 'Ok, just wait till next class, bump into him, and then ask him, he's sure to listen then.' She thought before leaving the hall.

(Later)

It was now gym time and everyone was listening in on what Coach was talking about.

"Alright, so for today I want all of you to work on the pull ups, do a few runs around the track, and then finally, work on pole vaulting."

Most of the students groan a bit after hearing that.

That's when Coach sees Jamie and notices Gumball before she had an idea before speaking. "But before we begin, I'm gonna partner each one of you so you and partner can spot each other."

'Please be Darwin, please be Darwin, please be Darwin.' Gumball thought while praying with hope.

"Tina, you're with Carmen." Coach announced while Carmen gulps a bit before she looks at Tina.

Said dino snuffed making the cactus nervous.

"Molly, you're with Teri."

Molly nods to Coach before she smiles a bit to Teri.

"Gumball, you're with Jamie." Coach said before Gumball's eyes widen like dinner plates.

'Oh no, not that!' He thought while Jamie was shocked at what her mom was doing before thinking.

'What is she doing?!'

"Now get to it." spoke Coach before blowing her whistle.

Everyone got up before going to their respective partner.

Gumball however, was sweating bullets before walking towards Jamie with a scared look. Said girl was panicking herself in her head, but didn't let it show. It wasn't long before Gumball was standing in front of her. "S-So...do you...wanna go first?" He asked while hoping Jamie doesn't get mad or anything.

"No, you go." Jamie replied by letting him go first. "I insist."

Gumball was a little surprised to hear that before speaking. "W-What should I start first?"

"Pull ups, now get to it." Jamie ordered with her arms crossed.

He nodded and grabbed the bar before struggling to lift himself while Jamie sighed inside.

'I know! I'll give him tips to boost his self esteem and get up there, that'll help.' "Come on Gumball. You can do this." she spoke with what sounded like annoyance. "Get up over that bar or else."

Gumball jolts as he tries getting over the bar. He strained his arms to lift him up while Jamie looked mad, even though inside she kept facepalming.

'How is it that his mom can beat up Tina's dad and Gumball can't do a simple pull up.' she sighed. "Come on! You can do it!"

"I-I'm trying!" Gumball said as he struggles. 'Now I know she wants to see me fail.' Gumball thought as he continues to try.

"Come on! You gotta want it!" Jamie yells as she tries to push the blue feline to keep trying.

"Not...really." he groaned.

Jamie facepalms again before she tries being a little more nice to the feline. "Just do your best, I mean, it's just a stupid bar, right?"

Gumball was surprised a bit after hearing that before speaking. "R-Right." He said and after a bit of struggling, finally succeeds. "One."

"Knew you can do it." She said with a smile.

"Your turn." Gumball said before getting down.

Jamie grabbed into the bar and began doing pull ups over and over without missing a best

Gumball stared a bit with an amazed look as he watches. 'I hate being so weak.'

"Twenty five." Jamie said as after getting down. "Let's get to running."

Gumball gulped a bit before the scene shifts on the track.

"Remember, raise your knees when you run, got it?" Jamie asked after telling Gumball what he needs to do.

"I know how to run." 'I do it from you and Tina all the time.' The blue feline thought.

Jamie frowns a bit before speaking up. "Then get to it then."

He bent his legs with the others doing the same before Coach blew her whistle and off they went.

Surprisingly, as it turns out, Gumball was actually the fastest of the group. This made Jamie internally swoon, something her mom noticed.

Coach mentally chuckles before she resumes watching the runners.

Gumball panted while feeling his legs start burning. He then took a quick glance to see if Jamie was somehow impressed with his speed even though had no idea why. She was watching him with crossed arms and the same expression as always, but held an arm out before giving a thumbs up.

Surprisingly, Gumball sent Jamie a little smile before he resumes running.

'He smiled at me!' Jamie thought while feeling a bit excited.

"Don't drool too much dear." Coach said causing Jamie to jolt a bit after hearing that.

"I-I'm not drooling!" She said while trying to deny it.

"Relax, you should take this chance to actually get close to him, why else would I pair you two up?" Coach asked rhetorically as she wrote down the progress of the runners.

"Mom!" Jamie yells a bit while blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm just being blunt, which you should too."

That's when the duo heard Gumball calling out to Jamie.

"Yo Jamie! Your...turn!" he got out while panting.

Jamie sighs a bit in relief before she joins the next group of runners. She cracked her neck and inwardly told herself to make sure she left the rest of these losers in the dust.

It took about 10 seconds before Coach blew the whistle.

Instantly all of them ran off, but Jamie went zipping off in a cloud of dust.

Gumball stared at AWE before thinking. 'W-Wow.'

Jamie raced around the track and reached the finishing line while sweating a little.

Gumball was again surprised before he surprised everyone, including himself, when he said this. "Way to go Jamie!"

Hearing that made her blush and internally jump for joy. 'He cheered for me!' Jamie excitedly thought.

'Why is he cheering for her?' The students, including Penny, thought in confusion.

Jamie herself smirked while taking a seat on the benches.

Gumball didn't know why he cheered Jamie on, but deep down, he actually felt happy doing that before he went to sit by her.

Coach blew her whistle. "Ok, now it's time for pole vaulting."

Some of students groan before everyone starts walking towards the next event.

'Time to really show my stuff.' Jamie thought as she plans to impress Gumball even more. When they got to the area Jamie was rolling her arms to work out any kinks.

Once Jamie was ready, she grabbed a big long pole and starts running while holding it. She let out a loud yell before hitting the mark in the ground and started getting lifted up into the air.

Gumball was amazed when he saw Jamie as she tries to land on the other side.

'Come on, I'm gonna make it!' She thought as she saw the other mark. Jamie thought again as she was getting close to her mark.

Unfortunately, seems there was a miscalculation when she passed over the mat. She wound up crashing into the ground making the others wince.

Coach, along with Tina and surprisingly... Gumball?... ran to Jamie's side to see if she's okay?

"Ow! Damn it!" cried the girl grabbing her ankle.

"You okay Jamie?" Tina asked.

"I think my ankles busted." She said after touching her ankle a bit.

"I'll take you to the nurse's." spoke Tina.

"No wait, Gumball here can take here there." spoke Coach.

Gumball and Tina was surprised for a bit after hearing that before speaking up.

"S-Sure, I'll help her out." he walked over and carefully helped her up before feeling her lean on him making him gulp.

Jamie, though blushed a bit was surprised that Gumball was carrying her.

"Alright everyone! Keep going." spoke Coach while smiling as Gumball and Jamie headed inside.

It took about 3 minutes till the duo were at the Nurse's office. In the room said nurse was counting the cotton swabs before turning and walked over. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"She sprained her ankle at the pole vault." spoke Gumball.

"Okay well set her on the bench and I'll take a look at it." The Nurse said.

Gumball helped Jamie hop over to it before she climbed up with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Gumball." She said.

"No problem...wait, what did you say?" Gumball asked with a surprised look.

"Thanks."

"Can you repeat that, but slower?"

Jamie frowns before speaking. "I said "Thank you". Don't make me punch you."

"Right, noted." he spoke up quickly while the nurse walked over and took a look at the ankle.

"So how bad is it?" Jamie asked after waiting for a few seconds.

"Nothing too bad, but I would recommend wearing a cast over it and trying to not put too much pressure on it for the time being."

"*Sighs* How long do I have to wear the cast?"

"I'd say about a few weeks." The nurse replied.

"Few weeks!" Jamie said with a surprised look.

Gumball can see how upset she's feeling before he cautiously put his hand in her should before speaking. "I-It will be okay Jamie."

"Are you kidding? I can't go hopping around with one foot!" Jamie complained.

Gumball flinches a bit before speaking up. "M-Maybe I can help you."

She looked at him with wide eyes under her hair. "What?"

Gumball gulps a bit before speaking up. "I-I said... I'll help you."

'OMG! He's really offering!' Jamie thought with a surprised look.

"But if you don't want me I get it, I'll go get Tina." he spoke up quickly and nervously.

That's when Jamie said this. "Oh no, you already offered. Can't take it back." She said with a smirk. "From now on, until this bad boy heals, you're gonna help me walk around."

Gumball sweat drops a bit before speaking up. "Yes ma'am."

"That's what I thought." Jamie said while still smirking while feeling happy about it.

After some time the nurse managed to get Jamie's ankle in a cast no problem. "Alright. Now, I'm gonna talk with your mother Jamie, so Gumball, please keep an I on her till I get back."

"Alright." he sighed as they watched her walk out leaving the two of them alone. Already a couple minutes pass and it was silence between Gumball and Jamie. However Gumball had one question on his mind and he guessed now would be a good time.

"Jamie can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Jamie asked with a confused look.

'About the whole...thing."

"Thing?"

"You know, the...the thing."

"You're gonna need to be more specific Gumball."

"The kiss."

Jamie was surprised after hearing. "W-What?"

"You know, when it was friday and you-" Gumball said before stopping as he blushed at the memory.

Now it was her turn to turn crimson red. "W-What about it?"

"Well...um...why...did you...do it?"

"I didn't, you did!" Jamie protested.

"I mean after you chased me!" Gumball shouted.

"Exactly, you kissed me!"

"What? No I-" Gumball stammered before he tries to be calm before speaking. "Okay, I did kiss you at first, but YOU kissed me after chasing me around the school. You did it to get even, but I think there's more to this than just a simple kiss."

'Crap!' Jamie thought while panicking. "Um...you had a bug on your mouth and I wanted to crush it without giving you a bruise."

Gumball blinks for a moment before speaking. "Okay, I've been told that I lie bad... but I lie better than that." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Her face turned redder. 'Oh no!'

"Now I'm gonna ask you this once. Do you... have a crush... on me?" The blue feline asked. 'Oh my god I hope I'm wrong.'

'Crap! Do I say it or put my foot in my mouth again? This is my chance to be honest, but then I'll sound like a girly girl!' Jamie thought with worry while she couldn't think of anything else.

"Come on, is it so wrong if I get an answer?" Gumball asked when he can see that Jamie is stalling.

"Uh...well...gah! Ok fine! I kissed you because I wanted to!" Jamie yells before blushing.

And cue Gumball dropping his jaw like the time Jamie gave that apology to him and Darwin her mom made her say.

"Don't look so surprised!" she ordered.

Gumball finally put back his jaw before speaking. "S-Sorry I just wasn't expecting that. So you really like me?"

She looked away and slowly nodded making Gumball feel out of place.

"W-Wow..." He said with a surprised look. "For real?"

"Yeah." she muttered.

"H-How long?" Gumball asked.

She mumbled something.

"What was that?"

She mumbled it again.

Gumball then grabbed Jamie's shoulder to make her look at him before speaking up. "I may get beat up for this, but I want an answer."

She sighed and looked him in the eye. "Since. We. Met."

Gumball's eyes widen in shock after hearing that before speaking up. "R-Really?" She nodded silently. "T-Then why didn't you tell me before?"

"Duh, isn t it obvious?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you." Gumball said.

She groaned and crossed her arms. "Do I have to?"

Gumball made sure that Jamie was looking at his eyes before speaking up. "Please." He said while using a cute begging look.

'Oh crap! I forgot cats can do that!' Jamie thought while blushing a bit at the look.

"Pretty please?" Gumball pleaded while still giving the look.

"Um ok! It's...because of my rep!" Jamie replied. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm soft or they'll make fun of me."

"Wait, seriously?" Gumball asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"You literally have a best friend as a t-rex, you actually EAT parts of the students when you feel like it, so how's it all gonna change if you act like a, you know, girl?" Gumball asked while seeing nothing wrong with that logic.

"Are you kidding? It would be completely ruined!" Jamie countered while feeling a little mad. "I've been building it up since I got here, and if anyone sees me acting like a girly girl, it'll be shattered!"

"Well...isn't there a way to get with a guy WITHOUT looking girly?" Gumball asked since he was surprised after hearing that. "Like...maybe the same way you tried to make Darwin your boyfriend."

Jamie took a moment to think on what the blue feline said. "Hey, that might work." She said before looking at Gumball. "Wait, you'd WANT to be my boyfriend?" She asked with a surprised look.

Now it was his turn to blush. Gumball took a moment to think on this before speaking. "W-Well... as surprising as it sounds... I actually feel... comfortable around you."

"Go on." Jamie said while feeling a bit happy after hearing that.

"Well, you haven't slugged me so that's good." he tried joking.

Jamie raised her eyebrow a bit before chuckling a bit herself before speaking. "And?"

"Um...well...you, did try giving me advice, I think." Gumball said while rubbing the back of his head.

"And?" Jamie asked again.

"And...you do look kinda...cute." He said while blushing a bit brightly.

"For real?" Jamie asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah, in the bad girl kinda way."

Jamie grins a bit before speaking. "So you like the bad type huh?" She said before leaning in a bit.

Gumball blushed while noting the girl pull him closer from the waist. The young blue feline blushed a bit brightly after seeing how close he was. "J-Jam-" Gumball tried to say but couldn't finish as he felt Jamie's lips on top of his. He was stunned while Jamie moaned and held their lips together while inwardly squealing.

'His lips feel so good.' She thought. 'I'm finally getting a taste of them after sooo long!'

Gumball was still shock while blushing at what just happened before he slowly melts into the the kiss before hugging Jamie. 'W-Wow...' He thought while enjoying the kiss.

'Ha! Take that Penny!' Jamie thought while mentally having a victory dance as she continues to kiss the blue feline.

(Next day)

Gumball was walking towards Jamie's house with a smile on his face. He headed up to the door and gave a knock on it.

It was a couple of moments before the door opened to reveal Jamie's dad. "Why hello there Gumball." He said with a smile.

Gumball gulps a bit before speaking up. "Hello Mr. Russo. Is Jamie doing okay?"

"Yup, she's resting in her room. I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you sir." Gumball said.

"Jamie! Your boyfriend's here!" Mr. Russo happily called making Gumball blushed brightly even though it's true that the two became an item after the gym incident.

"I'm coming dad!" Jamie yells before a moment later you hear sound of crutches from upstairs. She moved down the steps while hobbling on one leg. "About time you showed up."

Gumball rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "Sorry Jamie."

"Oh don't be, she's been going all day over how fun it would be if you came by." Jamie's dad said making Jamie groan.

"Dad!" She said while blushing in embarrassment.

Gumball chuckles a bit before speaking. "Don't worry Jamie, I'm here for you now."

"Good, then you can help me backup to my room." Jamie said with a smile while blushing a bit.

"But you just came down."

"Hey, I got one good leg, now lend yours and carry me up."

Gumball didn't want to argue with her before speaking up. "Yes dear." He said before he walks towards her before giving her a quick peck to the check.

She smiled before blushing when her dad let out a happy cry.

"Oh this is adorable! Wait! I'll go get a camera!" He said before trying to find the camera.

"Dad!" Jamie yells while feeling embarrassed again.

Gumball chuckled and helped her up the stairs making her frown at him.

"Not funny."

"It kinda is."

Jamie pouts a bit before speaking up. "Just hurry up and help me to my room."

He helped her walk back up the stairs and to her room which was as punk as he figured, but noticed some glued pictures of himself on the wall near her bed. Gumball blinks for a bit before speaking up. "That's something."

Jamie blushed and made him look her in the eye. "They were for...research, yeah that."

"Right." Gumball said even though he doesn't believe it before he helps his girlfriend back to bed. 'If we weren't dating I'd think that was creepy.' He thought after putting on the bed before sitting besides her before speaking up. "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

"Meh, decent, but this stupid cast makes my foot itch." Jamie said before complaining a bit.

Gumball sweat drops a bit before speaking up. "Anything I can do to help you beautiful?"

"Actually, yeah." she grinned before pulling him over and hugged him close and started rubbing her head against his chest.

Gumball was a bit surprised before blushing a bit before he hugs Jamie back before kissing her forehead. "Wow, this is kinda toned down than what I expected."

"Shut up and let me cuddle you, I've had to use my pillow for a long time so I'm gonna enjoy this." She said while hugging Gumball more.

Said blue feline smiles a bit before speaking up. "Sure thing Jamie." He said while still hugging her before he rubs his head on hers which caused him to purr a bit.

Jamie smiled at the vibrations and let out a small squeal and held him tighter.

Gumball smiles again before speaking up. "I'm really glad we're together Jamie."

"You better say that or I'll whoop your butt." she smiled.

Gumball chuckles a bit before speaking up. "Then I'll make sure to say it everytime I see you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek while getting an idea and reached up before scratching behind his ear.

Gumball first blushed a bit before he starts purring again as he starts to enjoy getting his ear scratched.

"Maybe I'll do this at school in front of everyone." Jamie said while chuckling.

Gumball blushed, but kept purring and was under her mercy.

Jamie smiles as she likes this very much. 'And it'll show every girl, especially Penny, that this pussycat is mine.' Jamie thought with a triumphed smirk.

'I think I might get used to this relationship.' Gumball thought before he lifts Jamie's head up a bit before kissing her lips.

She smiled and kissed back hungrily while both were unaware they were getting pictures taken through a crack in the door.

"This is so precious." Jamie's dad whispered as he continues to take pictures.

"Our little girl's all grown up." Coach whispered with a slight smile on her face.


	141. Hecate and Hercules

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Hecate and Hercules

Series: Hercules

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ancient Greece-

Hercules was lifting up a huge boulder over his head while running on a makeshift treadmill Phil bought with said satyr watching from a chair.

"Keep this up kid! You only have ten more laps!"

"Phil, isn't this a bit over training much?"

"You kidding? Hero rule number fifty, a real hero can manage more than one thing at once. Some of them don't got time to do just one thing, so they gotta learn to do what I like to call, multitasking."

"But I thought that was for edicaticy!"

"That's rule number sixty eight." he replied before biting into some grass. "If you can't learn to work on your arms and legs, you might get decapitated by a harpy going at you from above and a centaur coming at you from behind."

He groaned while running faster. "Phil, can't you put all those rules into a scroll?!"

"I did, but I ate it." He said bluntly. "Good papyrus."

The hero groaned and kept on going before seeing a burst of flames appear and tripped, causing the boulder to go flying over Phil's head while the treadmill sent him flying backwards into a tree. "Oof!"

The treadmill's wooden and stone structures went flying all over the place while nearly giving a few trees a good clean cut in the middle.

As for Hercules, he found himself head first in a hole he made from the impact of his face on the hard ground. "Ow…."

"Are you ok kid?" Phil asked while looking himself over for cuts.

"I'm...ok." He said while not noticing a fireball going right towards his butt.

FUSH!

BAM!

"YEOW!" he screamed with his skirt and butt getting burned while Phil winced.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." He then looked around for the owner of the fireball. "Ok, where are you? I know you're out there Hades." 'Please don't let it be him. I'm not ready just yet.'

"Oops, I guess my entrance was a bit too hot." spoke the person before the flames went away to show Hecate with the wolves Canis and Lupus.

"Agreed." Spoke Lupus.

"But it was effective." Said Canis.

'Oh Zeus.' Thought Phil while Hercules got his head out of the ground.

"Hecate? What are you doing here?" he frowned standing up while wincing at the burn.

"Well I was taking a long stroll down the Libyan coast when I recalled how you stopped me and decided to stop by."

"For trying to steal the powers of great heroes all for your monster? I had every right to stop you."

"No no, not that one." She waved off. "The first time you stopped me. By the way, you owe my precious minions a chew toy."

"She's right you know." spoke Lupus.

"Our old ones are getting rather torn up." spoke Canis.

"Forget it! Herc here don't owe you nothing." spoke up Phil.

Hecate looked at him before her hand glowed and she turned Phil into a statue. "I didn't ask you satyr."

"Phil!" Hercules uprooted a tree and glared at the goddess. "If you came back for revenge, then fine by me. Ahhhh!" he charged at her.

"Actually I came to talk about a proposition." she smiled, catching him off guard and making him skid to a halt in front of the three. "And it does actually involve my plan to replace Hades."

"Let me guess, you're trying to trick me?"

"Nope. Just old fashioned talking."

"It's true."

"Uh huh, so no need to bash our heads in with a tree."

Hercules frowned. "And why should I believe you?"

She shook her head. "We both have a common enemy, the lord of the underworld. Plus why take blows from each other when we can use diplomacy."

"Since when does diplomacy involve hitting me with a fireball?"

"I was bored. And your bum was a perfect target for my fireball spell." She smirked while the flying wolves chuckled in agreement.

'She's really annoying.' "Fine, but no attacking me."

She snapped her fingers before a table and chairs appeared with her sitting down. "Of course."

He cautiously sat on the chair. "What is your proposal?"

"Simple, I want us to agree not to get in the way of the other's dreams, that's all."

"And why should I? I mean I could just as easily stop you."

"And I could easily turn you into a statue or a powerless woman, but that won't stop the enduring aftermath, where I get punished and you get the after shock of losing a part of your being." she smirked. "Think about it Hercules, what's so wrong with me replacing Hades? The way he runs things down there is not how the underworld should be going. Why not put someone in charge who can actually get things done?"

"True, but he knows what he's doing."

"Not exactly." She smirked. "Did you know that when he first started, he decided to do a party for the other gods?"

"No."

"Well let's just say there is a reason why no one goes down there." She chuckled. "Or how about the fact that in any workplace, atmosphere can make or break productivity. Just look at it, an empty cold and dreary cave."

"Well it IS full of souls."

"Yes but think about it, if they had more comfortable interior decorations and a better work place, maybe they won't look like a corpse." she countered.

"...well that's true." he admitted. "But he's always having monsters attack me, it's not like they help with that."

"So very true, but if I were in charge, there would be no need for you to get attacked by them. I'd make sure they help clean the place up and make sure our yearly quota of souls is just right. If too many souls go down, it can spell bad news for the surface, but likewise, too few souls going down, and things get cramped up here."

"Ok? But I don't see what's the problem."

"Ever seen a ghost?"

"No."

"Well that's because I take the ones that get out of the underworld and drag them back. And trust me, no one wants to see a ghost with organs and eyeballs coming out of their goo covered mouths."

Hercules grimaced while Hecate pulled out a chart.

"See this line?" she pointed to a red line that was low and going down.

"Yes and what is it?"

"The number of souls with life insurance." She slightly joked. "But seriously, this is the number of souls with high mortality and participation over a few centuries. And it's going down the toilet."

"Meaning...what exactly?"

"Look, when souls get depressed and have no means to do their craft in the underworld, it means that they will try to get back to the surface, meaning more ghosts scaring the pants off mortals and demigods alike." she replied before showing a chart with a blue line going up.

"And that's a problem?"

"Big time, if the number of ghost increases, the number of souls in the underworld decreases. Which in about oh say ten thousand years or less, will cause the underworld to become a normal cave full of monsters and the entire mortal world to be a haunted temple twenty four seven."

"And you think if you're in charge you can keep that from happening?"

"Of course. With Hades always focused on taking over Mount Olympus, he's slacking off. With me in charge I can guarantee every soul gets to it's spot and your parents get to rest easy without Hades trying to imprison them, or send them into lala land, or whatever silly plan he has in mind."

"Uh huh, and what does this have to do with me not stopping you?"

"If you agree then don't stop me when I go and kick Hades out. If it goes well then I can show Zeus I'm the right goddess in charge and you won't have to worry about sudden monster attacks ever again. Well, ones under my employment that is."

He blinked. "Ok, and if I do this, hypothetically that is, will you not try to kill me? Or try to take over Mount Olympus?"

"Of course not, taking over the underworld is plenty for me."

"So no trying to free….I don't know the titans?"

"Why world I? They're not even good as minions, especially for catering."

"So true." Canis said with Lupus nodded in agreement.

Hercules let that sink in and looked at the table. "Wait a sec, how-"

"Can you be sure? With a contract of course."

"Oh…." he said in confusion. "I see." 'Huh?'

Hecate waved her hand and produced a scroll of pure gold. "So we got a deal or do you want more explanation on my ten step plan?"

"Hang on, if I'm signing anything, I'm gonna need time to look it over."

"Sure thing." She said while looking slightly annoyed. "But don't take too long or I'll just do it the old fashioned away."

He took the scroll while Hecate walked away with Lupus knocked the statue of Phil down with his tail. 'I need to make sure there's no loopholes, who knows what she could have slipped in.' He then blinked. "Hey change Phil back!"

"When you decide." She said while disappearing into a ball of blue flames. "Later."

"Hey wait!"

But they were gone as the statue laid on the ground as a bird pooped on it.

"Dang it."

-In the underworld-

Hades was in his throne and currently listening to the latest briefing Pain and Panic were on about.

"And that's about a million souls that got lost and began haunting Egypt." Panic said.

"And they have decided to stay there." Pain said nervously.

"So you mean to tell me, that you two happened to let a MILLION souls, escape, somehow, and now they're out of my jurisdiction and in a scorching hot sauna of a desert?"

"Yes." Both said nervously.

"YOU IDIOTS!" he yelled burning up while standing as they jumped back.

"B-But it's not all bad!" spoke Pain.

"Yeah! We got you a souvenir." smiled Panic pulling out a pharaoh's headdress which Hades promptly melted with his flames.

"YOU!" He growled while pointing at them. "Are going to be on DOG duty for the next CENTURY!"

Both minions paled before turning into worms. "We are worms! Worthless worms!"

Hades was about to keep going before suddenly hearing a knocking at his door. "What!?"

Knock knock.

"It's just me Lord Hades."

Hades frowned and opened the door to show a smirking Hecate. "What is it? Now is not a good time."

"I just wanted to tell you that it's ghost inspection day, meaning you have to give me my share of the soon to be runaway souls your little minions found in egypt."

Both slowly crawled away while Hades glared at them.

"I'll deal with you two later. As for you, there aren't any ghosts, so you can and run along now."

Hecate raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh? That's too bad, and here I thought I would give you a gift for a good job."

Hades blinked hearing that. "Oh? What kind of gift?"

She pulled out a baklava and threw it at the worms. "A never ending baklava. Good for those days where you forget to eat."

"Oh gee, that's real great." he muttered dryly with a roll of his eyes.

Hecate chuckled a little before saying. "Oh and I almost forgot." She gave him some tickets. "I booked a vacation for you in Norway, to the famous Valhalla."

"Valhalla? What, you mean that whole place for the vikings or something? Yeesh, I've heard the weather up there is NOT my cup of joe if you catch my drift."

"But they have valkyries." She said. "And I heard that they are into hot guys, literally." 'Not.'

He blinked while getting a little interested.

"And I heard that Freya is still single. That and Hel, ruler of Hel."

"Hmmm, keep talking."

'Got him.' "Lets see, oh yes, Loki is still pissed that Hercules stopped Ragnarok, some kind of doomsday thing, and he is cunning like you lord Hades."

"Uh huh."

"And he can change into a girl, at will. Plus I heard they never had a literal hot god rock their world before. So maybe they would enjoy your smooth talking."

"Hmm, eh what the hay, I'm due for a big vacation. Pain! Panic!"

"Y-Yes boss?" Asked Pain in fear while changing back as Panic ate some of the baklava.

"I'm going to Norway, and I'm leaving you here to make sure wonder boy doesn't come here and ruin my plans."

"Yes your horribleness."

"Oh and don't screw up." He said before vanishing in a blazing inferno.

Hecate smirked before looking at the two imps. "Oh and I got you two a gift."

"Really? What is it?" Asked Panic.

She pulled out a giant urn and opened it as the imps got sucked in. "A new housing arrangement." She then put the lid back on and gave it to Canis. "Make sure it's in the deepest part of the Styx."

"Right away." he nodded before picking it up and flew away.

She walked towards the throne and smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this, until he returns. Lupus, did you make sure Hel is well informed about our former lord Hades?"

"Yes, and she seems to like the idea of locking him away and making him her toy. Or something along those lines."

"Excellent. By the time I'm done here Zeus will see that I was right and not even notice Hades vanishing."

"And what about the demigod?"

"He'll give me an answer by next week."

(Three days later)

Hercules looked over the paper again while outside Phil's house and didn't notice anyone walking over before feeling someone tap him on the shoulder making him turn and see Icarus and Cassandra standing there.

"Hiya Herc! So this is where you've been, I kept wondering if you were on some secret quest without telling us."

"Ah!" He cried out while jumping and hit his head in the ceiling. "Ow, guys? What's going on?"

"We should be asking that. You haven't been to school in three days." spoke Cassandra.

"Well I've been busy." He said while Icarus was looking at Phil's still rock hard exterior.

"Nice statue, did you buy this?"

"That's…..well Phil."

"I knew that." spoke Cassandra. "I had a vision about it, but nothing about what happened to you."

"Well it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry Herc, we won't judge too much." Icarus grinned.

"..." he sighed. "Hecate turned him into a statue and she will change him back if I agree to a proposal she made."

"Oh, sounds pretty standard, is that why you got that parchment?"

He groaned. "I don't know what to do!"

Cassandra looked at the scroll and read through the contents. "This seems legal."

"I've been trying to make sure there's no loopholes, I mean this was done by the goddess of magic herself."

"I don't see any, it looks like she's covered every spot for her and your benefit."

Icarus looked at the scroll. "Huh? So you get to have weekends off from monster fighting? Wow! That's sounds great!"

"I'm just cautious, I mean, I've never actually helped a goddess replace someone else from their domain. What would my father say if he found out?"

"Besides smiting her, no idea." Shrugged Cassandra before getting a vision. "You might want to avoid the window."

"Why?"

"Trust me, your butt will thank you later."

He blinked before looking out and went wide eyed before ducking as a fireball flew in and narrowly missed his friends, but lit the tips of Icarus' hair on fire.

"Huh? Why do I smell chicken?" He asked before seeing his hair. "Oh….AHHHH!" he started running around before getting splashed by water Cassandra threw on him with a bucket putting the flames out. "Thanks."

Hercules looked out the window and saw Hecate floating outside.

"Looks like I missed, shame."

"Hecate! Turn Phil back to normal right now."

"No." She said looking at her nails. "You still need to give me a answer to our agreement."

"Well I looked it over for three days, and thanks to my friend, I didn't find any loophole, so I'll just say yes, now do it!"

"Ah ah ah, verbal agreements don't settle with me. Just put your name down and I'll do it."

"Grrr."

"Don't be such a barbarian. It's so last century."

Hercules narrowed his eyes at her. He grabbed a nearby quill and jotted his name down before handing her the parchment. "There, happy?"

She smirked before making the scroll vanish. "Perfect, oh and I'm almost done getting my new throne. As for Hades, he's taking a long vacation in Valhalla."

"Val-what?" spoke Icarus looking lost.

"Norse realm for the gods." Hercules said. "We went there remember?"

"Not really, just seeing the Fates trying to be something else. And a giant wolf."

"So as of this moment, I'm the new ruler of the underworld."

"And?" Cassandra said before getting a vision. "Ghosts are going to be attacking Olympus, in a few years."

"Don't look at me, I'm not interested in that." Hecate said. "Oh and I forgot to mention in the agreement that you have to have coffee with me on weekends."

"I know, believe me, I read it."

She rolled her eyes. "So I'll see you later, or do you want to fight me?"

"Unless you start tormenting some innocent people, that'd be going against what Phil taught me. Speaking of which." he pointed to the stature with a frown.

ZAP!

The statue changed back to a normal goat man, but with a tutu. "Ugh, what happened?"

"You were a statue for three days."

"I was what?" He said in shock before looking down. "Hey did you put this on me kid?"

"That would be me." Hecate smirked. "And it's never ending so if you take it off, another one will appear on you."

"What?" he grabbed it and ripped it off, only for another one to appear. "Hey!"

She chuckled at this as Phil kept on trying to get rid of the tutu. "Now you can be a dancing satyr."

"That's not funny!" he frowned while Icarus and Hercules snickered a little. "Quit that!"

"Well I better get going." Hecate said before vanishing. "See you next saturday at my place Hercules."

"Herc, what the heck happened while I was out?"

"Well….it's a long story."

"Considering this stupid thing isn't gonna be getting off, I got plenty of reason to stay inside and listen."

"Well….I made a deal with Hecate."

"...WHAT?!" he went wide eyed. "Kid! What in all of Mount Olympus were you thinking?!"

"It was either that or let you stay a statue! Plus she...was really good with the contract."

"Everything was legal." Cassandra said. "Even the part where Hercules has to go for coffee with her every weekend, among other things."

"Wait, what other things?"

"Oh just him not disturbing her, having no monster friday's on leap years, and having her as a tutor. Which is kind of odd since Hercules doesn't even use magic, in a productive and not getting a girlfriend way."

"Wow Herc, you got some major bonus points." spoke Icarus.

He groaned. "Icarus."

"What? She's a hot cheetah."

"Who can turn you into one." Cassandra said. "Mmm, maybe it might work on you Icarus?"

"Heck no, but I might ask her to make me even more handsome for you my Cassandry wandry." he grinned moving in closer to her making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah no." She said while pushing him away.

Hercules sighed while feeling like his life will get even more crazy and dangerous. "Well, I guess some time on the weekends can't be too bad, right?"

They didn't answer him while praying that the hero in training doesn't become a dragon or something.

(Timeskip)

Hercules looked at the dark temple with bats on it while knocking on it, and breaking it in the process. 'A saturday...ugh let's get this over with.'

"Come on in." spoke Lupus seeing him. "But this time maybe be easy and NOT break another door."

"Agreed." Canis said. "Doors don't grow on trees you know."

Hercules careful moved away from the door and walked in. He went down a dark hallway and opened two double doors before seeing a table in the center with Hecate already sitting down with a skull pot.

"Oh come in Hercules." She said while drinking some coffee from a skull cup. "I just prepared some coffee for your arrival."

"Uh, thanks." he replied walking over and sat down while she poured some into a second one making him look a little green.

"What? It's just coffee made from the blood of a cyclops, nothing special."

He gagged hearing that. 'Oh man, I didn't need to hear that, at all.'

Hecate sipped her coffee before smirking. "So how was the trip, did Charon bug you about the souls or anything?"

"No, but he did seem a little bit chipper than last time."

"That's because I gave him a raise, he has been around before I was born and will be around long after you humans die off." She then handed him some sugar from a skull. "Sugar for your coffee?"

"Um, thanks."

She pouted it in before smirking. "Oh and how about you? I heard Prometheus Academy is getting tougher on you demigods as of late."

"Well it was decided since some are smarter, others stronger, so it's mostly just the aspects that give us an edge over everyone else."

"Back when Orion was around, that school was just like any other school, but instead of scrolls and making pottery, you had students killing each other over the most stupidest of things. Trust me, they were dumb as rocks."

"Considering what Phil told me about the past, I can believe it."

"And Zeus actually had lightning hair." She chuckled. "And was a blast at parties, before Hades used a stolen potion of mine to give him regular hair. Shame too, it was actually a good image for him."

He blinked while imagining his father with lightning hair.

"But enough small talk, I want to hear about anything important. After all, that was part of the agreement."

"Well, like what exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe something about your personal life, like oh say your likes and dislikes, maybe tastes in girls, if you are into them." She smirked.

"Of course I like girls, what else would I be into?"

"Boys, goat men, the occasional spear, maybe a dog, I don't know, I'm not a love goddess you know."

He turned green hearing all that and shook his head. "No! No I'm into girls, really!"

"Uh huh, and how is that turning out for you?" She raised an eyebrow. "From what I heard you're very bad at understanding a girl, even a girl you made."

"Wait, who told you about that?"

"Aphrodite, I am the one that oversees any magic that brings life to objects and the like. That and my minions are big gossips, oh and don't mention the girl to anyone in Olympus, they might laugh at you till they faint, especially Poseidon."

He groaned and hit his head on the table. "I can't help it, I try my best, but it's easier to bench press the school then get a girl to like me."

"Well you need to keep you brain from turning to mush. That and try not to act like a arrogant hero, girls don't exactly like arrogant men." She said while sipping her coffee. "Trust me, I've been around before you were born and arrogant men get smited by Nemesis."

'Shame it doesn't work on Adonis.'

Hecate poured some more coffee into Hercules' cup. "Since I asked you about your life, maybe you should return the favor and ask about my life? It's only fair."

"Well, what's it been like running things down here?"

"At first boring, especially the ghosts trying to throw skulls at me. But after a while and a lot of new rules, they have been fine with the insurance and new job applications."

"They have jobs now?"

"Yes and they also look better on the eyes."

"So now none of the monsters are gonna try and eat me?"

She chuckled. "They might not attack you every other day or if you annoy them, but you won't have to worry on weekends or every other monday."

'Oh thank the gods!'

"But any other monster not under contract is free game, so I wouldn't breath a sigh of relief just yet."

He groaned at that. "So how many monsters are under your control?"

"Mmmm, about thirty or ninety monsters in total, including a few hot gorgons."

"Well, I guess that helps a bit."

Hecate smirked. "Oh and by the way, did you know I can change myself into anything?"

"Wait, you mean like Pain and Panic?"

"Gods no, I'm way more powerful than them and don't get caught when I change shape." she waved off. "I can change my color and voice, making my disguises spot on."

"Show me."

She snapped her fingers before quickly changing into a copy of Hercules. "How do I look?"

"Woah! You look just like me, you even got the voice down."

"Except your strength, even by god standards your stronger than normal." 'He' said before changing into Cassandra. "Mmm, feels boring."

Hercules went wide eyed before getting a shiver at the dangers of a shapeshifting goddess that wasn't under a contract.

Next she became Helen. "This one feels too...peppy." She then became Tempest. "Too wild." and then Pandora. "Too goth." before finishing it off by turning into Galatea. "I can see why you made her, she's really sexy."

Hercules blushed and looked away while Hecate changed back. 'Thank the gods she's her own person.'

"You really were into interesting girls, but they were WAY out of your league." She smirked. "Especially the blond and the amazon."

"I know, but at least I got Tempest to be a friend who might not possibly kill me."

"So I heard when Ares bragged about his favorite killer women warriors last month. He really liked the idea of you saving the amazon queens only daughter from a tight space." she teased making Hercules blush and take a sip from his cup. "Which reminds me, Aphrodite once asked me if teens like older women or not, and since you're here why not answer that question so I can brag into her face when you answer that no teen is into older women, just the popular girls their age."

"Why?"

"She keeps asking me since I use magic to see everything in the world, and it's annoying."

"I didn't think something like that would bug you."

"Well it does, especially when she calls me in the middle of the night." She groaned. "But back to the topic at hand, what is your preferred choice in girls?"

"Um...well, just any that seem kinda nice really."

"I see, but I still want a definitive answer."

"Well….maybe both? I mean beauty isn't everything right?"

"You're correct, brains make the woman." she smirked. "If Athena heard that she'd be proud."

He blushed.

"And what about me? Am I such a goddess?"

"Well...yes in a sense. But you do sometimes act like a kid, especially with the fireballs at my butt."

She shrugged. "It's an easy target."

'Why do I feel like that's a lie?' He thought before Hecate looked at him.

'Mmmm, I wonder if I can even teach him magic? He doesn't seem like the magic kind of demigod, but I could just tease him in the meantime.' She thought before saying. "Say, how about next week I begin teaching you how to use magic? I heard that the ladies love a nice magic spell."

"Magic? Me?"

"Well you can't stop everything with just brute strength. Plus imagine the ladies that you can charm."

And cue Helen going lovey dovey at him while running after him with a grin.

' _Hercules marry me you hunk!_ '

He gave a small goofy grin at that making Hecate chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes?" 'Gets them every time.'

He then thought about a love sick Tempest giving him a hug.

' _Oh Hercules, let us fight and kiss every day!_ '

'A bit different, but I wouldn't mind that either.' He thought before noticing that Hecate was making a ball of blue fire. "Wait what are you doing with that?"

"Oh nothing, just going to teach you the number one rule of magic." She then chucked it at him. "Magic hurts like Hades!"

It went flying at him and caused Hercules to get turned into a chicken.

"Now for your first lesson, to get out of a transformation spell, just concentrate on your original form. But don't act like a chicken and lay on the chair, the wool cushions were imported from killer sheep from China."

"Bock!"

"Oh don't look so mad, you're not on the menu today." She smirked. "So just concentrate and don't lay an egg."

And cue him laying an egg on the chair. "Bock bocka bock!"

"Like I said, concentrate."

He closed his eyes and concentrated, only to lay a mountain of eggs by accident.

'Well I don't have to go to the store this week that's for sure.' she thought with a laugh.

Hercules kept on concentrating before he changed back, but made the mountain of eggs increase in the process. "Bock!"

"You did well, but the required time to complete this lesson is two seconds and you did three minutes."

'Well it's not easy!'

She threw another fireball at him and changed him into a newt. "Let's try this again."

(Ten hours later)

"Moo." Hercules said while in the form of a cow.

"Wow, you're really bad at this."

"Moo! Moo moo moo!"

"But you do make a good cow."

He mooed again before changing back. "It's harder than you-"

Poof!

"Baaa." Said a now sheep demigod.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Baa!"

"I don't speak sheep." She laughed as Hercules changed back.

"I was saying-"

Poof!

"Mew." Said a now kitten hero in training with a glare.

"Can you speak up? I didn't hear you."

"Hiss!"

She chuckled while picking him up. "You look better as a kitten."

He hissed again before changing back. "Not funny!"

"Oh relax, you got out of that in only one second. So you pass the first lesson."

"Gee, thanks." He said with annoyance.

"Next week will be transformation into other people. The other gender to be exact." Hecate said while putting him down. "And it will be much harder then this lesson."

He blushed hearing that. "Uh, thanks?"

"Anytime." She said before looking at the time. "Oh, you better head off. Your tutu wearing goat might be looking for you right now."

"Good point." He said before turning around and walked towards the door.

"Oh and I forgot to mention this but if you need help with the girls, just ask. I am both accustomed with both genders." She winked.

He nodded while keeping it together this time.

Hecate smirked before chuckling a little. 'He's an interesting demigod, but will he be enough for what I have instore for him?' She then turned around and saw Canis flying in with a bit of paper. "Good boy, you are dismissed."

He nodded before flying off as the goddess of witchcraft looked it over and smirked.

'Step one check, just three more and then I shall have the perfect candidate for king of the underworld!' She thought with a grin. 'But just to be sure he doesn't freak out, maybe I should do more intimate lessons with him.' she snapped her fingers. "Canis! Lupus!"

They flew in and landed on the ground. "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on the place, I'm going out to pick up a few 'essentials' for the future."

"What kind of essentials do you mean exactly?" Asked Lupus.

"You shall find out soon enough." She said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"..."

"...so wild party?" Asked Canis.

"You read my mind, call up the Sirens?"

"If you call up those gorgons and the baklava." He said before paw bumping.


	142. Grimmjow and Apacci

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Grimmjow and Apacci

Series: Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hueco Mundo-

"You're dead cow tits!"

"You flat chested goat!"

"At least I'm not a smelly dog!"

"I'm a lion!"

Sung-Sun sighed while seeing her teammates fighting again. "Really you two, you're both smelly and goat like when you fight like children."

"Shut it!" they snapped at her before butting heads again.

"I'm just saying." She chuckled. "It's not my fault that none of you can get a man, unlike me and Ggio."

Both growled while looking even more pissed off.

"Flat ass!"

"Breast implant!"

They tackled the other just as Tia entered the room and saw the fight.

"What happened this time Sung-Sun?" She asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"They are fighting about who's the most sexiest girl in Hueco Mundo. Personally it's just stupid."

"Girls, stop right now."

Both stopped before bowing. "Yes Harribel-sama."

"Such bickering is annoying."

"She started it!" Both said while pointing at the other.

She sighed. "Rose, Apacci, you are on temporary leave until you learn to behave. In other words, you're grounded."

"Yes Harribel-sama." they looked down while discreetly glaring at the other.

"And Apacci."

"Yes Harribel-sama?"

"I need you to go the Sexta's living quarters, to make sure that a certain panther doesn't miss Aizen-sama's meeting tonight."

"Yes Harribel-sama." She said while Rose smirked at her. 'I'll get you later bimbo.'

(Later)

Apacci walked towards the living quarters while trying to keep from screaming in rage, due to her annoying big chested teammates words from before. 'I can so get a boyfriend!'

She glared at her chest and rounded several corners before reaching a door with a six on it. 'The only reason she can say that is any guy would gawk at those, but they'll sag and she knows it!'

' _Ho ho ho~ Apacci, you ass is the only thing appealing, and even that is lacking._ ' Laughed a chibi Rose from her head. ' _My body is both sexy and perfect little deer._ '

She fumed and banged on the door while getting more irritated. 'I swear I'm gonna strangle her! Why can't this guy just hurry up and get his ass out of here!'

To anyone curious, Apacci never even met the Espada before since she and the other fraccion stuck close to Tia, so their social attention to the other Arrancars was a little low. Except Sung-Sun, who was more into Ggio and did try to hang out with him, to various affects like him getting a dark chill when he's in the hallway.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"What?" Asked a gruff voice from inside with a growl added for a beastial like tone.

"Aizen-sama has a meeting tonight for all Espada, I just came by to remind you."

"I get it now scram! I was busy resting you bastard."

And cue her temper getting the best of her. "I'm a woman you fucking bastard!"

It was silent before she heard footsteps and saw the door slowly opening, looked up, and felt her breath leave her.

For a tall, muscular spiky light blue haired man with a very dark frown stood there with his blue eyes looked at the girl. "Care to repeat that little bitch."

Apacci didn't hear and swore she saw a shining light over him while her face turned light pink. 'Wow…..who is this…..guy?'

"Well?"

"Um…." She stuttered while feeling her heart easing faster and faster. "I...um...ah...mmm…"

"Speak up! You got something big to say, then back it up." he scowled which made him look better in her field of vision.

"Um…..you're...um….I...um...well…" she said before shaking her head. "I mean, you're a bastard for thinking I'm a flat chest!"

"I never said you had a flat chest." He frowned. "But now that I have a better look at you, you're just average."

She blushed at the mess up while he turned around. "W-Wait! What about the meeting?"

"I'll go when I feel like it." He waved off before going inside.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sexta Espada." He said before the door closed behind him.

She blinked and went wide eyed. 'Wait, THAT's the Espada!? Holy shit….he's hot!'

And so the seeds of love started to take hold, but will it last?

(Later)

Apacci stared at the ceiling while Mila Rose looked out the window in boredom.

"Sung-Sun must be late with her boyfriend." Rose said while Apacci just sighed. "Say flat chest, want to spar?"

"No thanks Mila." She said with a sigh of joy.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Mila, I'm busy here." Apacci said while smiling with joy.

"You just said it again! You usually call me something back." she raised an eyebrow. "And what's with that smile?"

"Mila, I found the perfect boyfriend." She sighed. "And he's a hunk."

The Arrancar blinked before bursting out in laughter and fell on the floor.

"What?!" She snapped in rage. "I'm being serious here!"

"Y-Yeah right ahahaha! Y-You? W-With a guy? Hahahaha!"

She growled before throwing her weapons at her. "I'm serious Franceska Mila Rose! I found my boyfriend!"

The woman blinked as Apacci never called her by her full name, not once in their entire time together as a team.

"Besides, if Sung-Sun can get a guy, and you're so sure you can, then I sure as fuck can too!"

"Just who is the unlucky man?"

Apacci blushed while covering her cheeks and swayed from side to side. "Well…."

"I bet you got a lamp as a boyfriend."

She growled in rage before snapping. "I'M IN LOVE WITH GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"Wait, the Sexta Espada?" spoke Mila with wide eyes.

"Yes! The same fucking one you big chested manatee!"

"Up yours you flat chested washboard!"

"Go jump off a cliff you sumo wannabee!"

"Bite me donkey ass!"

"Linx face!"

Both tackled the other and rolled around just as Sung-Sun opened the door.

"I'm back." She said while covered in hickies. She then saw them fighting an frowned. "Again? Go play lesbian elsewhere."

"Shut up!" Both yelled while Apacci punched Mila hard in the eye.

"Sometimes I think you two should just roll around under the sheets and get it over with."

That caused Apacci to get pissed and threw Mila at her. "I'M NOT INTO GIRLS YOU BITCH! I'M IN LOVE WITH GRIMMJOW!"

Mila landed on the girl making them groan while Apacci huffed.

"And don't you forget...it…" she planted while blushing red. 'I can't believe I just blurted it out like that!'

"Get off me."

"You first!"

Apacci stormed off before seeing Tia walking through the door. "Harribel-sama...welcome back."

"Hello Apacci, what's the news on the Sexta Espada?"

"Oh! Um….he's….coming." She blushed. "And…..he's….cool…."

"Ah yes, I forgot you never got a chance to meet him in person."

"Um Harribel-sama, what is he like?" She whispered. "I mean he seems so….rugged."

"Grimmjow is rather blunt and and is bloodthirsty when it comes to a battle. One thing he's always fixated on is finding a strong opponent and Aizen-sama has had to remind him to keep it in line."

She then pictured him in a gangster uniform that winked at her. 'So cool!' "But does he have any tastes in girls? You do meet him a lot during meetings Harribel-sama."

"As far as I know he's only focused on strength, there's rarely any time I've seen him mingle with any women compared to Nnoitra."

Apacci frowned hearing that while seeing Mila give a devious grin. 'Oh don't you-'

"I think Apacci is asking because she-" she was cut off when Apacci threw a pillow at her face.

"Wants to be ready, in case we work together with him on any missions." cut off the blue haired girl.

Sung-Sun smirked before saying. "Are you sure? You did say you loved him earlier~"

She blushed and glared at the girl while Tia raised an eyebrow. 'I'll skin you later!'

'Love, a sacrifice that leads to pain.'

(Later)

Apacci rubbed her chin. 'Alright, if he likes fighting so much, then that means he must be into strong women, like Harribel-sama.'

She then imagined Harribel fighting with him while kissing him every so often.

' _Keep it up lover boy, you only scratched my arm._ '

' _Oh ho, I'll go wild on your ass!_ '

' _Let's see about that~_ '

She went wide eyed in horror and stood up. 'Damn it! With Harribel-sama's personality, body, and strength, he probably has his eyes set on her! Damn it!'

She then started to imagine him kissing her on the lips, which caused Apacci to get very pissed off.

'I'll get him even if I have to show him how tough I really am!' she thought before heading to the door and stopped. 'Wait, if I leave I'll be disobeying Harribel-sama's orders, but I can't get stronger on my own if I'm stuck here.'

That was when she saw Grimmjow in her head giving Mila a kiss on the lips.

' _You're perfect._ '

' _And so are you handsome~_ '

' _Let's get wild on your big boobs!_ '

' _Same with you and your big manly coc-_ '

"HELL NO!" she growled while making a fist. 'If that cow with saggy tits think she's got more appeal than me, especially for that hunk, then it's really on! I'll start working on making my chest twice as huge!' She then stormed off while looking like she had a inferno in her eyes.

(Timeskip)

Apacci panted while doing push ups with just her arms and her body raised up in the air. "One thousand and two, one thousand and three, one thousand and four, one thousand and five…."

"How long are you going to keep that up?" asked Mila in annoyance.

"One thousand and seven, one thousand and eight, ugh until I get to ten million, one thousand and ten, one thousand and eleven…" she said while keeping herself on board with her pushups. 'I can feel my breasts getting bigger!'

"If you're hoping to build up your muscles faster, you could do better if you stood up since all the blood is soaking into your fat head."

She growled in rage before jumping up and judo kicked Mila before using a judo throw to make the girl hit the ground in pain. "Try that again you bitch!"

"Gah! Why you bitch!"

She then used one arm while putting her legs into the air, just as Grimmjow walked by. "One, two, three, four, five, six…"

"Oi, what's going on in there?"

She stopped and went wide eyed. 'I-It's him!' "Um...I um….was….oh! I was trying to make the ground break with my hand!" 'Gah! That was so dumb!'

He raised an eyebrow at the position and shrugged before walking off. "Whatever."

"..."

Mila smirked and burst into laughter. "You're such a idiot!"

"..."

"Apacci? Are you-"

"FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" she yelled before pulling Mila into a headlock and began applying pressure. "FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING HELL!"

"GAH!"

"I just looked like a complete idiot!" she growled before swinging Mila up and let go causing her to hit the ceiling.

"GAH!"

"Now he won't ever take me seriously ever again!" She yelled while Mila crashed to the ground in pain. 'I need to up my training, for my body and power!'

"Ow...you bitch…" Mila groaned in pain.

(Later)

Apacci jogged around the hallways while trying to get some leg speed into her training. She had been at this all morning and didn't plan on stopping yet. 'I shall get him to notice me! Even if I have to pass out in front of him!'

As she ran, she felt her body getting very tired and nearly out of breath.

Crash!

She then fell on the ground while feeling very exhausted. "Ugh…." As she laid there, she didn't know that she was right next to Grimmjow's feet. "So….tired…."

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked with annoyance. "You look ready to kick the bucket."

She went wide eyed before jumping up. "I...I was….taking a jog." 'Don't screw this up!'

He raised an eyebrow at that. "That's it? Boring."

"W-Well I did it to inspire my teammates! They don't take training as serious as me so I have to be like a second role model to them." she spoke up quickly.

"...still boring." He yawned. "Try killing some hollows or shinigami and then talk to me."

'But...But….' She thought as the Arrancar walked away. 'WHY ME?!'

(Much later)

"Apacci, what are you doing?" asked Tia seeing Apacci firing ceros out at the red pillars.

"Practicing my aim." She said while firing again. "And I'm getting better each time Harribel-sama."

"Is this part of your personal training schedule like the other exercises?"

"Um I don't know what you're talking about." She sweated while firing four ceros at the pillars.

"I mean how you've been pushing yourself these past few days."

"Oh that, well….it helps with breast growth right?"

"Milk gives you breasts." She said bluntly.

"B-But good exercise helps the body of course." she quickly mentioned. "I just wanna try and get tough all on my own."

"At the expense of your health? Exercise is good for you but doing it non stop will kill you, that and make you thinner then a twig." she crossed her arms. "You haven't been this motivated until after you met Grimmjow, coincidence?"

"Um maybe?" She said with a light blush.

"Apacci, are you doing this to get his attention?"

"..." she stopped her ceros and turned away. "Harribel-sama….have you….ever felt like a meek girl before?"

"No why?"

"..." she started playing with her index fingers. "Well….I just can't stop thinking about him."

Tia raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you doing this because you are really committed to be his girlfriend and don't want to be weak in his eyes?"

"Well….yeah." she nodded with a sigh.

"I see." She said. "Well instead of working yourself to the bones, why not go up and just confront him about it. You're strong enough to be in my fraccion, so you're strong enough to get his affections."

Apacci blushed crimson. "B-But if I do that he might not take me seriously! He already knows I'm just some creep!"

"Then prove him wrong."

"But-"

"Emilou Apacci." She said with seriousness. "I am disappointed that you would turn into a weak coward in the face of danger, where is the no nonsense girl I helped raise as my own daughter?"

"But-"

"I know Grimmjow is stubborn, thick headed, and craves a fight no matter when, but if you want to prove him wrong, then show him that even if you're not an Espada, you still won't falter under someone stronger than you."

Apacci felt her spirit rekindle from these words before grinning. "Yes Harribel-sama! You're right! I should show him my strength!" She then ran off. "Thank you mom-I'm mean Harribel-sama!"

She blinked before lightly blushing. 'A mom huh? How….fulfilling.'

(Later)

'I'll give him the fight of all fights! I don't care if he's hot or not, I'll make him see me as a woman!' Apacci thought before kicking down the Sexta's door. "Grimmjow! Fight me you cocky son of a bitch!"

He yawned while getting up from the bed, half naked. "What?"

She blushed seeing his abs. "I-I'm here to fight you!"

"I was in the middle of a nap, go bug someone else."

"No." She snapped. "I'm going to fight you so you can date me you bastard!" She then threw her chakrams at him. "Now fight me!"

Grimmjow frowned before easily slapping them away with his bare hand and stood up. "Fine, you wanna fight? I'll give you one, but you better not be wasting my time."

"I've been training for this!" She said before firing a cero at him.

He scoffed as it hit and caused a dust cloud to pop up in the whole room.

She frowned before running to grab her chakrams and said. "Pulsera Cuerno!" And sent them flying like boomerangs. 'Not even he can stop my human cleaving attack!'

But surprisingly Grimmjow grabbed them and threw them back at her.

"Woah!" she ducked and found herself slapped away, which hurt like hell and caused her to hit the wall and blood to be drawn. "Ow! You bastard!"

"Just fight you bitch."

She growled as she was tempted on releasing her resurrection on him. She wiped the blood away and lunged at him while the camera panned away with numerous shaking and explosions that Tia and the others heard.

"Looks like she's following my advice." Tia said with a nod.

"What advice?" Asked Sung-Sun.

"To fight for his affections. In combat to be exact."

"Wait, you mean she...and him….she's nuts." spoke Mila in surprise.

"Not really." Sung-Sun said. "She is in love with him."

"That's still crazy!"

Tia shook her head. "Love is like sacrifice, it either harms or helps you. Plus," her cheeks turned pink. "She did call me….mom."

That made the two look at her with wide eyes before the sounds slowly stopped.

"Looks like those two are done. Mila, Sun, let's check on her progress." She said while walking towards the door.

(With the two Arrancars)

"Man, that was meh." remarked Grimmjow looking over the beaten up Apacci who looked exhausted and bruised with him not looking that hurt.

"Damn it." She said while looking really pissed. "Just….damn it."

"I didn't even get any scars, what's with that?"

Apacci looked really to cry but steeled herself. "I was...holding back you bastard."

"That's boring." he crouched down and looked her in the eye. "Did you push yourself the whole way?"

"...yes." She said with some tears going down her eyes. "I did, but only for you."

"Hey, don't go crying." he replied helping her sit up with annoyance. "This is why I don't bother with woman much, too emotional."

Apacci felt her heart break hearing that. 'He….' "Grimmjow…"

"What?"

SLAP!

"Y-You bastard!" She cried out while slapping him very hard on the face.

"Ow!" he held it while frowning at her. "See? You all get wound up too easy! This is why a good fight and strong opponents are what get my blood going."

She grabbed his face tightly. "I HAVE BEEN TRYING YOU BASTARD! I'VE TRIED TO BECOME STRONGER SO YOU COULD LOVE ME! YOU STUPID FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YOU AND YOU TRY TO BREAK MY FUCKING HEART BY SAYING I'M WEAK!"

"OI!" he shouted in her face with a frown. "Did I even SAY that word? Did I say you were fucking weak?!"

"Yes! You keep saying I'm average! I'm a strong fraccion member yet I'm treated like I'm just a lowly hollow in your eyes!"

He groaned and made her stand while he frowned. "First off, tone it down! Second, I called you that before you came out and challenged me. I might not have gotten a fight I was hoping for, or one that was satisfying, but you know what I did get?"

"A shit show."

"No, you showed me you got more balls than most Arrancar around here." he smirked making her look confused. "Do you know the last time I had a fight that was even a bit fun? It was with that orange haired shinigami bastard, but he didn't really look like he had the balls to take me down. But you? You're not scared to tell me off, do this much just for some mushy crush, and you got the guts to do something I've been wanting Aizen to see, to just use brute force and get things done!"

"But...I didn't win." She said while her heart started to mend itself back up.

"Course you didn't, you sucked." he replied bluntly. "But I can tell you got some stubborness in you, kinda reminds me of myself. If I had my old fraccion here you might have been able to take them on all on your own."

She lightly blushed hearing that. "Grimmjow….I know it's stupid to say it again, but….I do love you. Like a lot."

"Well normally I prefer a girl to have more meat on her chest, and be a little taller, and with a little bit of a curve, but you at least got a good ass." he remarked while giving it a brief slap.

She jumped before grabbing his face. "Hey! I may be lacking but I was training to get those tits! Why did you think I worked myself to the bones?!"

"Did you drink milk?"

She let go of his face and covered her face. "Ugh! You and Halibel-sama keep reminding me!" 'This is so embarrassing!'

"If you're part of that woman's fraccion, then that means you must have something she saw to keep you around, right?"

"Yes." She admitted. "And don't tell her but….I think of her like a mom."

"I don't care." he waved off before giving a predatory smirk. "If that's the case, she might be holding back on training you. If you wanna get real strong, you're gonna need experience first hand and get real banged up."

"Huh? But who would train me other than Harribel-sama?"

"Me of course, meaning I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a chick. You wanna get strong? Then you work your ass off and go at it like in the wild."

"..." she smirked. "Ok, and if I beat you you're going to be my boyfriend for life." 'Yes! I'm going to be strong enough to have my man!'

"Don't count on it, it's gonna take a while before you can get to my level." he cracked his neck. "But if you can make things interesting, I'll see what you got in bed, just don't go passing out on me like a wuss."

She blushed before saying. "I-I'm not a wuss you pussy cat! I'll beat you both on the battlefield AND in the bed!"

"Then let's get started." he grinned making her blush brighter.

"Wait I'm not mentally pre-EEP!" She cried out while getting pounced on, just as Harribel, Sung-Sun and Mila came towards the door.

"Wonder if she wound up a spot on the floor." remarked the green haired girl.

"Apacci isn't one to die that easily." Spoke Mila. "But I wouldn't be surprised she's hanging by her non existent bra on a pole."

"That's enough you two." Harribel said before hearing something from behind the door. "...sounds like my daughter got her man." 'Did I just say daughter?'

Both girls blinked while hearing loud moans coming from it.

"Oh Grimmjow! Oh fuck!"

"Take it like a woman you bitch!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! It's, ah! Splitting me in half!"

"And I'm going to make sure it stays like that!"

"Ah! Ah! Oh it so big!"

Sung-Sun and Mila blushed while Tia felt pride.

'Ggio and I need to fuck! Now!' Sung-Sun thought with a perverted grin.

'Oh come on! Now I'm the last one who doesn't have a boyfriend!'

'Apacci.' Tia thought with a smile. 'Good job….but just in case, I'm going to have a little 'chat' with Grimmjow later.'

And that is how a panther and deer came together with the panther doing like it does in the wild and devouring the deer again, and again, and again, and again, with the deer gladly taking it every day.

But like all good predators, he had to be make sure that a bigger predator didn't rain on his parade, especially a giant shark with water powers.


	143. Lola and Tommy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Lola and Tommy

Series: Robotboy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a new day out as the sun was streaming light over San Francisco.

"Tommy! Are you up yet!" Deb called down the stairs.

"Ugh...five more minutes." groaned a voice from under the bed sheets.

"If you don't get up and come down here for breakfast I'll have your brother get you out!" she called walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm up!" he called quickly sitting up to show a more older Tommy with a little longer hair, with bad bedhead, and with some slight stubble on his chin. "I can't wait till he moves out and she stops using that threat."

He dragged himself out of his bed and yawned before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up while grabbing his watch and hit the button making Robotboy activate on the shelf.

"Morning Tommy."

"Morning Ro." he spoke while brushing his hair. "Man, I hate when my hair gets this messed up. It's always a hassle to straighten"

"Tommy stay up all night watching marathon?" questioned the robot flying over. "Not good for health."

"I know I know, but I couldn't help it. A twenty-four seven Human Fist maraton with no commercials? It's a once in a lifetime chance." he said and grabbed a comb from his pocket.

"Tommy getting too old for cartoons." remarked Robotboy while sitting on the counter. "Need think of future."

"Relax Ro, tons of guys can watch that stuff and still grow up." he replied while adding gel and got his hair down to a more manageable level.

"Never too early to start."

"When exactly did our dynamic change from me teaching you about life to you teaching me? Where did you get these ideas?"

"Watch soap operas with Robotgirl when visits, very informative of life lessons." he smiled while Tommy walked back to his closet for some clean clothes.

"Just try not to wear glasses and talk to me in front of an audience." joked Tommy.

"Okay." the robot gave a thumbs up.

After some time Tommy walked out of his room with a white t-shirt and blue over jacket, green jeans, and had a small piercing through his left ear with Robotboy deactivated and in his backpack. He then slid down the railing of the stairs and headed for the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm up, better?"

"Yes, now eat up, Lola's coming soon to pick you up." smiled Deb with a large spread out on the table which Donny was digging into with gusto. Said teen looking more buff with tattoos on his entire arms, and several piercings on his nose, ears, including his tongue as he wolfed down anything in front of him.

"Jeez Donnie, save some for the rest of us." Tommy quipped.

"Eh stow it butt muncher, not my fault you were busy dreaming about your girlfriend." he said slapping his brother in the face with a pancake.

Tommy frowned and saw his mom wasn't looking before hitting a spoon nearby which flung a spoonful of oatmeal in Donnie's face. "Oops, my bad bro." he smirked as his mother turned to them and saw the oatmeal.

"Oh Donnie, honestly must you eat like a pig?"

"He started it." spoke the teen while Tommy sat down and started eating himself with satisfaction.

"Uh huh." she let out, crossing her arms. "Both of you just eat up and make sure you don't end up late for school."

Later, a white limo pulled up to the house and honked its horn.

"Oh! That must be Lola, bye mom!" called Tommy getting up and grabbing his backpack heading outside quickly. He approached the vehicle and opened the door. "Sorry about that Lola, I didn't see the time." he said looking at the older Lola. She kept her hairstyle the same but wore a pink top under a light blue denim vest a pink skirt and white knee high boots.

"It's alright, at least you didn't come out in just your underwear like last time." she giggled making him blush and look away.

"Yeah, Donnie reset my alarm and I was in a rush." he defended before reactivated Robotboy, who popped his head out.

"Morning Lola." the little robot smiled and waved to her.

"Hey Robotboy, you know you should come over later, Robotgirl's wanting another playdate."

"I'm amazed Moshimo let you keep her."

"Oh? Would you rather he let Gus watch over her?" teased Lola with a raised eyebrow. It was then the window to the front of the limo began rolling down.

Robotboy ducked out of sight and the driver looked back.

"Beg pardon ma'am, but 'the G'man' as he likes to call himself is coming up from behind us, do you want to go now or wait and offer him a lift?"

"That depends, does he look like he actually bothered to bathe?" Lola questioned.

"From the look of his filthy attire, I would say...no."

"Then let's go."

"Come on Lola, he might end up late." spoke Tommy.

"No way, he's ruined three seats because he didn't bother to clean up first. If he doesn't want to get in trouble he'll manage. Besides he needs the exercise and you know it."

Tommy opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and thought it over. "Well...I guess it couldn't hurt, and he could take it as a sign to be mindful."

"Then we're agreed, keep driving." she spoke to the driver.

"Right away ma'am." he nodded bringing the window back up and resumed driving as Robotboy popped his head back up.

"Leave Gus behind? Isn't that mean?"

"Well, maybe a little Ro, but he does tend to get stuff sticky without realizing it." spoke Tommy. "Think of it more as...a lesson, for cleanliness."

"If it lesson, Gus fail, no doubt."

Running after the limo was Gus who was panting and wore a regular black t-shirt that still showed his belly, longer hair that showed he had sideburns while he had what looked like syrup on his hands as he carried his backpack. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called out, his voice still as nasally as ever.

After a few minutes the limo stopped with Tommy and Lola getting out and walking up to the highschool with Robotboy deactivated and back in Tommy's bag.

"I still feel bad for leaving Gus like that."

"Relax, he'll understand and forget about it later." she waved off with a smile while pulling him by the wrist ahead of him. "Come on, we don't wanna be late."

"Alright." he followed her with Gus himself panting as he slowly reached the school only to fall on his back and try to get his breath back.

"Those two…. are gonna…. get it." he got out before passing out as the camera zoomed over to show a bird on a branch looking at the school, but with a noticeable red eye piece extended out. It was broadcasting everything it caught live to Kazeland. The volcanic evil lair of Dr. Kamikaze.

In the lab it showed the villain who seemed a little more aged, but still himself, although he had a cane in one hand while in his floating chair with a small white beard around his mouth. "Today's the day, I can feel it in my bones."

"Are you sure that's not the arthritis boss? I could turn the heat up if you like." called Constantine walking in with an apron and oven mitts with a tray of hot shrimp rolls with his ponytail looking longer and him looking a little more bulky.

"I will finally capture Robotboy with my latest evil plan." he said before pressing a button and the screen changed to show a buff human-bee hybrid. "The bee commando!"

"Well that looks strong boss, shrimp roll?" the henchman offered holding out the tray.

"Of course it's strong, bees are one of the most durable species of insects in the world. Not to mention they have an all natural understanding of hierarchy." he replied before reaching out to grab a roll only to yell out from the burning pain and dropped it.

"Careful, they are very hot." spoke Constantine before getting hit in the head by the cane making him drop the tray and cover the spot with Kamikaze blowing on his red hand.

"Idiot!" he frowned before moving the chair over to a syringe getting filled with a yellow liquid. "Nevertheless, with this specially made serum, it will make anyone I inject it with a powerful and strong bee hybrid who will get me Robotboy."

"But won't Robotboy squash them like...well bugs?"

"Hahaha! No, thats the beautiful part of my plan. Instead of making bees more human, like I normally would, I will make humans more bee like. Robotboy is too innocent to do harm to innocent people, even if they are mutants." he smirked while rubbing his hands together as he went back to his chair. "And with the proper clothing, I will be able to make them obey my every command without fail. And best part, I gotta watch you make a fool of yourself collecting the bee I needed." he pressed another button and the screen changed to a video of Constantine surrounded by bee hives while sniffing a flower before the insects enveloped him instantly making the large man run around screaming. Kamikaze laughed while Constantine winced hearing himself get stung while he picked up the rolls.

"There were a lot boss."

"Ohohoho. I could watch this all day!" he chuckled while the yellow serum filled the syringe up all the way as the old man kept repeating the scene much to Constantine's annoyance.

"I'm going to go make some tapas."

"While you're up, read up on bees. That way you know what sort of costumes to make."

"Yes boss." Constantine replied begrudgingly and walked off before we cut back to the high school.

Tommy was putting his books away with Lola already having hers in her locker before he saw Gus walking over with a frown. "Morning Gus, you got here on time."

"No thanks to you guys." he said angrily. "I had to run the whole way here."

"Guess that means you're all warmed up for gym class." remarked Lola with a grin.

"Aw you did not just make that joke, you know The G-Man's trying to cut back on overexerting himself. I gots to watch out for my fine figure."

Tommy and Lola glanced at other before trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"I mean do you know how hard it is to keep this rugged good look? It ain't easy, especially when my folks keep trying to get me into the 'family business'." he air quoted.

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha!" the two laughed out loud and held their sides.

"What? What'd I say?" he asked confused before Tommy fell against the lockers with Gus suddenly getting a stinging feeling behind making him cry out and got lifted in the air with a bigger kid behind him giving him an atomic wedgie. "Aaaiiieee!"

"Heh, good one Stu." spoke an older Mookie walking over with a shaved head and gray shirt with a bloody skull on it, ripped jeans, with Stu having a red hoodie now and looked tougher with blue jeans and a backwards green hat who dropped Gus who landed on his face making Tommy and Lola stop laughing.

"Aw man, these were the G-Man's last good pair of underpants." whined Gus.

"Well lookie here boys, the geek patrol." spoke Kurt who now had one half of his hair grown down over his right eye with the left part shaved down while wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt that had chains across it with black jeans ripped at the knees as he walked over with a smirk. "I'll never understand what you see in these dorks Lola."

"Don't go judging me when you still need these two goons hanging around just to feel tough. At least with Tommy he's nice and thoughtful. And just because Bambi dumped you cold doesn't mean every girl in school wants to be your backup girlfriend."

"Heh, who needs her? With me around there's not much competition, unless you count Turnbull here." smirked the bully before picking Tommy up and slammed him against the lockers. "And if that's the case, then go ahead Tommy, let's see if your girlfriend is right and you got what it takes to take me on."

"Please, like I need to fight you to prove I'm more of a man. You're still acting like childish bully." he threw back making Kurt frown and him smile. "This is highschool, and we're not kids anymore, and it's where I'll have a future in robotic engineering, what about you? Juvie in the next few months, or maybe a year? Do you even have a plan for the future that doesn't involve beating people up and taking their money?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. When I drop out I'll do what my old man does and become a secret agent."

"Right, and how has that worked out for him? Last I heard he got demoted." smirked Lola making Kurt glare at her and drop Tommy.

"Let's go boys." he ordered to the other two before walking off as Gus managed to get his undies back in his pants. "See you losers in gym class."

"Some things never change." Tommy stated. "Good burn there Lola, I always get a chuckle when I hear that."

"Thanks, I just love putting that punk in his place." she replied with a giggle.

"Yeah, but now we gotta worry about him clobberin us in Gym class. Well me and Tommy at least, he likes you Lola. Hey maybe if you hooked up with him you could get him to stop bugging us."

"Forget it, the day I date that jerk is the day you stop eating junk foods altogether. I should slug you just for suggesting that." she stated just before the bell rang. "We gotta go, if we're late for gym our coaches will give us detention."

The three of them rushed off while it cuts back over to Kaziland.

"Boss, who exactly are we going to use the serum on?" asked Constantine.

"If you must know my extra large friend, I have decided to go in a more poetic way. Seeing as children are our future, I will use the serum on teenagers. Three certain teenagers in particular."

"Oh? Which ones?"

Kamikaze groaned and shook his head. "Bird brain." he looked at the syringe and saw it was full with two others being filled up thanks to the tube. "Once these are all full, I will transform Tommy and his friends and they will be the ones to bring me Robotboy who won't be able to raise a single hand against his friends."

"And I have your costume ready boss." Constantine smiled holding up a costume with a tiara and a tutu.

"Constantine, what is that!?"

"What? I thought it would be perfect when I read up on how bees follow orders from a queen bee and communicate with dancing." the henchman explained.

"What kind of bee wears something like that you fool?"

"Well none really, but it certainly does pull the whole outfit together."

"Nevermind, here." he held out the syringes. "Take these and turn those brats into my new bee commandos."

"Yes boss." he saluted taking them and rushed off while going down some steps leading to the pier and unaware that two of them came loose from his grip and fell into the water before he hopped in a boat and started it up.

Back at the highschool, the gym classes were underway.

"Man I got a lot of mixed feelings about gym class." stated Gus who was struggling with push ups as Tommy tried doing the same. "On the one hand, I hate all the physical exercise, but on the other-" he was cut off as the girls went jogging by, most of which were wearing sports shorts which showed a lot of leg. "It's got the best views in the whole school."

"Don't let them catch you staring." whispered Tommy who glanced over and smiled seeing Bambi in them with a tight white shirt with all the others with her hair in a long ponytail making him smile and sigh before putting more effort into the push ups, unaware of Lola noticing from her position and frowned while glaring daggers at the back of Bambi's head and started jogging faster. "Wow, Lola's really pushing it today."

"Hey Bambi, don't you ever get tired of playing the boner bait role?" Lola asked catching up to the blonde.

"Like, what are you on about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, whenever we're jogging past the boys you puff out your chest like you want then ogling your tits." she frowned while not noticing the two of them made it to the front of the group. "Need attention that's not Kurt now?"

"Well when you got it, flaunt it, that's what my mom says."

'I can already imagine what she's gonna be like when she graduates.' thought Lola glancing at her chest since it was a cup smaller than Bambi's and annoyed that even now Tommy had a crush on the girl.

"As for Kurt, I dumped that loser because he was a head pusher."

Lola grimaced hearing that while Gus kept gawking with Tommy trying to go back to the push ups more. "Yeah I can see that, but you could at least keep your bra on instead of letting them bounce around."

"Don't worry, if you ever actually get bigger you can have as many guys you want staring, but that's a big if." she smirked as she finish her last lap and went to get a drink.

Lola growled and glared at the girl while seeing Tommy watch the girl before she stamped off to get her own water bottle from her locker. "Stupid blond bimbo. Thinks she's so hot. I swear she dyes her hair."

Unknown to her, but Constantine had snuck into the locker room and kept hidden while Lola opened her locker and he checked his pocket, only to find one syringe and was confused. "Uh oh, I must have dropped the other two. The boss is gonna be mad." he whispered before looking at her as she pulled out a bottle of purified water and started to think. "Should I use it on her or wait and go after Tommy instead?"

"Gah! Stupid Bambi, stupid Tommy. What's so good about her beside her chest? I'll bet she still doesn't even know his last name. I've been there since we first met, but he never bothers to give me a look like that." she said taking off the cap and angrily guzzled the water.

Constantine rubbed his chin before seeing her turn her back to him and put her bottle down while walking over near a sink giving him an idea before he tiptoed towards the bottle. "Never miss an opportunity."

Lola splashed some water on her face to cool off while not seeing Constantine pour all the serum into her bottle before zipping off just as she turned around and picked it up. "Relax, you've got plenty of time to change things around, besides, who says I need a big chest just to get Tommy's attention?" she smiled confidently and grabbed the bottled water before she walked back to the gym.

'Phew, that was a close one. I should probably leave now, it's a little embarrassing being in the girls locker room.' he thought sneaking back out while in the gym the coach blew his whistle.

"Alright boys, two minute water break." he said before the boys went to rehydrate.

Tommy went up to the bleachers where he stashed his backpack and activated Robotboy. "Hey Ro, you doing okay up here?"

"Robotboy doing a ok." he gave a thumbs up.

"Good to hear."

"Tommy like Lola, yes?"

"What?" he spoke with surprise. "What do you mean Ro? Of course I like her she's one of my oldest friends."

"No, Robotboy mean like like." he clarified shaking his head. "Notice Tommy heart beat faster around Lola, Lola same way around Tommy."

"Yeah I've known she's had a crush on me for a long time. It's not that hard to figure out. But being such close friends…I don't know, I just don't want things to be weird between us." he admitted rubbing the back of his head while looking away.

"What Tommy mean?"

"We've been friends since we met, if we started dating a lot would change real fast." he tried answering. "Like, if we got really close, but it didn't work out, our friendship would be kinda off. and things between us would be...awkward."

"Lola no like Tommy ogle Bimbo Bambi." said the little robot giving Tommy the wavy finger gesture.

"What? No no no, I-I wasn't ogling her, I was just...wait, where'd you hear that word from?"

"Hear lots of times, from Lola and Robotgirl. What is?"

"Uh...well….I'll explain later, after school." he said dodging the question.

"Aww." pouted Robotboy before getting deactivated as Tommy headed on back down.

Gus walked up to him looking ready to drop. "The G-man's...gonna...puke…." he said before taking a deep breath and collapsed face first on the gym floor.

"Coach, it happened again!"

"Damn it! Turnbull, get him to the nurse's office. No wait, probably easier to bring the nurse here than dragging his big backside all the way to the nurses office."

"I'm on it coach." he said and raced out.

Constantine returned to Kaziland and walked into the lab. "Dr. Kamikaze, I did it."

"Ah well done Constantine, you managed to get all three."

"Um...not exactly." he replied looking away while twiddling his fingers. "You see, when I got there, all I had was one."

"You WHAT!?"

"Its okay, I managed to get one of them." he spoke up quickly with a smile. "I managed to put the serum in Lola's water bottle, she's probably finished it all up as we speak."

"For your sake it better." he frowned while tapping his cane as he tapped his chin. "Even if it's just one, it can still work. The only downside is the concentration of bee DNA will take some time before it fully matures and I can begin, so as to not arouse suspicion. Once I have captured Robotboy I will finally have the secret of super activation in my grasp."

The camera went back to the highschool with Tommy and his friends in their last class with Lola trying to focus on taking notes, but felt a little off. She felt a slight itch here and there, and she had a slight headache now and then.

"Ugh, the G-Man feels like he's gonna hurl." groaned Gus sitting next to Tommy who was getting the notes down. "How much longer till freedom?"

"Hang in there Gus just a few more minutes." whispered Tommy before noticing Lola rubbing the side of her head. "You ok Lola?"

"Yeah, it just feels a bit stuffy in here, that's all." she assured. 'Wonder if I'm catching a cold.'

The bell rang and Gus perked up before running out. The others got up and slowly headed out while Lola winced from the headache.

"Ow."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, just a little headache." she replied as they spotted the limo parked with Gus waiting beside it. "Might wanna let Robotboy know we'll have to reschedule the playdate, I might go to bed early and get some rest."

"Oh okay. If you think it's that bad."

"Yo dudes! Let's get going, the G-Man's gotta get back to his pad and carbo load after a tough days work." Gus called to them.

"Let me guess, he passed out in gym again?"

"Yup."

"Perfect." she rolled her eyes before they got in the back. "I'm gonna make this clear once Gus, dirty these seats again, and I'll kick you out out so hard you won't sit right for a week, no a month."

"Relax, the G-Man's got this." Gus stated confidently.

As the trip went on Gus looked green and held his head out the window. "Ugggghh."

"Called it." frowned Lola with her arms crossed and felt a small itch on her neck. She scratched it while Robotboy popped his head out of the backpack.

"Lola itchy?"

"Nah, it just feels a bit warm out. But I'm not feeling too well so your playdate with Robotgirl is gonna have to wait."

The protrusions on the little robots head lowered in disappointment. "Aww, Robotboy was hoping for play."

"Sorry, but maybe when I'm feeling all better and don't need too much sleep you two can then." she said before rubbing the little robots head.

"Okie dokie." he said sadly and sunk back into the back pack.

The limo stopped at Gus' place with the boy falling out through the door before it shut and the car drove off with the teen dragging himself inside.

"Well, looks like we're all alone." Smiled Lola. She scooted over near Tommy who noticed the tone in her voice and inwardly felt nervous.

'Oh man.' he thought to himself and smiled. "Yup, looks like it." he said and glanced up at the ceiling.

'Ok Lola, just come out and say it.' she thought to herself. 'You can do this, don't choke up now or you'll regret it forever.'

Tommy himself gulped while seeing Lola take a deep breath and look him in the eyes. "Oh wait! I almost forgot! I was supposed to pick up my dads medicine at the pharmacy." he said before quickly moving to the tinted window and knocked before in rolled down. "Stop the car."

"Yes Mr. Turnbull." the driver stopped the limo before Tommy opened the door making Lola pout.

"We could just drive there Tommy."

"No, It's okay." he said grabbing his backpack and climbing out of the car. "It's in a different direction and you need to get home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya." she waved before he shut the door and let out a sad sigh. "Take me home."

The car started to move again and later arrived at Lola's house with said girl getting out and walking up to it while looking at the ground. She went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. She let out a sigh and grabbed the nearby heart shaped necklace on her nightstand before pushing the button as Robotgirl activated near the bed and noticed her.

"Hello Lola."

"Hey Robotgirl." greeted Lola as the robot climbed onto the bed. "I've got some bad news. Robotboy isn't coming over."

"Why not?" she asked with a sad expression.

"I'm not feeling well. So I can't look after the two of you." she sighed before looking at the ceiling. "I came so close with Tommy, so so close too."

"It okay, you get chance someday." spoke Robotgirl patting Lola on the shoulder. "Want tell Robotgirl 'bout it? Talking help."

Lola curled up and closed her eyes. "I just feel like it's pointless. I see him staring at that slut Bambi at gym and like usual when she sticks her bloated tits out, and who do I see gawking but Gus and Tommy. I might not be as stacked as her, but I've known Tommy since we were kids, that's more important than looks."

"Lola no curse, bad language."

"Sorry Robotgirl, but it's so annoying. Why can't Tommy see I care about him and make the first move? It's like every time I try it never works out. It's like the universe won't let us be together."

"There there, it be ok." Robotgirl said sympathetically.

"Ugh, and now I feel like something sweet. Guess this is what others feel like when they deal with a break up, at least they get to experience it before it ends." Lola sat up and got off the bed. "You wait here, I'll be right back." she said before heading out and went down to the kitchen. "Okay let's see, cookies? No. Chocolate? No. PB&J? No." she looked around for a wee while before here eyes fell on the jar of plain sugar and licked her lips. "Mhhh."

She grabbed it, opened the top, and put her finger in before taking some out and poured it into her mouth making her smile and hum. "So good."

She repeated this while feeling a bit better and even tipped the jar towards her mouth to get more sugar at once before setting it down and licked her lips. "Ah, wow, that really helped. I should've done this when I was a kid sooner." she stated and licked a few grains off her fingers. She headed back up to her room and smiled at Robotgirl. "Hey, Robotboy might not be here, but what say we have our own little movie night? Nothing big's going on at school tomorrow so I'm not worried about oversleeping." she said to her little robotic companion and picked her up.

"Lola sure feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good now." she walked over to grab a movie while unaware of the blood vessels in her body slowly beginning to change.

The next day we see Lola snoozing in her bed with the covers over her with a deactivated Robotgirl in front of the flat screen tv. She tossed and turned in her bed and groaned in discomfort.

"Oh Lola, it's time to get up." called her dad from outside her room with a smile. "I wanted to make sure you got up since I have to head out on a business trip which will last for the next three days."

"Ugh, ok dad, be up in a second." she called out with a sigh. She sat up and smacked her lips before yawning and stretched her arms. She dragged herself out of the bed and cracked her arms before heading to the bathroom and turned the lights on, but when she turned to the mirror she went wide eyed and let out a scream which made Princess jolt from her bed and her dad not to notice since he was already out the door. However this was not a scream of horror but instead a scream of shock.

She was staring at her body which actually looked….slimmer, like any excess fat, minor mind you, had been taken away leaving her with a more curved body frame and with her breasts looking more firm and rounded. All this gave her that perfect hourglass shape any young woman would kill for.

"W...W...What happened? I look...smoking hot! Holy crap!" she quickly took of her top and got a good look at her new breasts. "I was worried eating all that sugar would make me fat." she touched them and was amazed before looking over her physique and also noticed she felt more energized, and more confidant. "I must be DD-cup...but wait, Bambi's only a D-cup. Which means..." She gave a smirk and struck a pose with a wink. "I just knocked her down a peg. For once I'm actually looking forward to gym class."

After getting dressed up, with the clothes feeling a little snug, she headed downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the dining room where the cook was ready to take her breakfast order.

"Good morning young miss." he greeted with a bow while noticing the slight change in her, but didn't dare say a word. "What may I make for you this morning?"

"Anything with tons of sugar, and I mean tons. I feel a strong need for something sweet."

"Coming right up." he nodded before getting to work on pancakes while Lola licked her lips in anticipation while strangely eager to get the day started.

'Maybe I had more sleep than I thought, I feel like I could go jogging and keep going. In fact I think I will.' she pulled out her phone and texted Tommy saying she was going to meet him at school.

With said boy he felt a little bad for yesterday while he brushed his teeth before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and read the text. "Felt like going for a jog, see you at School?"

"Who that?" asked Robotboy who tried applying hair gel on his head, but it just made the alloy shine.

"It's from Lola. Oh no I hopes she's not mad about yesterday." he sighed before rinsing his mouth and spat it out. "You think I should just come out and tell her the truth?"

"Truth will set you free." the robot said philosophically.

"I know, and if I keep doing this she might get really upset and things could get worse. I should just be frank, honest, and hope it all goes well." he said nodding to himself.

We cut back to Lola just as the cook places the pancakes before her and adds syrup. "Thank you, that will be all, oh but leave the bottle."

"Yes miss." he bowed and place the syrup bottle on the table before he walked out.

Lola grabbed the bottle and poured it into her mouth guzzling it down. "Ugh my god, I feel like a bigger pig than Gus...but it just feels so right."

She made sure to put the syrup over the pancakes before guzzling the rest from the bottle and then started digging into the flap jacks. She even licked the plate clean. When she was done she wiped her mouth and went to grab her backpack before she headed outside and began jogging down the sidewalk. "Wow, I've even gotten faster. At this pace I'll make great time."

With Tommy he had gone ahead to Gus' place where he and the boy had to walk to school.

"I can't believe Lola's making us _walk_ to school." frowned Gus. "Doesn't she know the G-Man's gotta save his strength for getting through the day?"

"Come on Gus, it's not so bad." Tommy spoke. "Walking is good cardio."

"Ha! For you maybe, but all I wanna do is focus on study hall and lunch, the only good classes during school."

"How you ever made it to high school is a miracle onto itself." remarked Tommy in a deadpanned tone while rolling his eyes.

Later in the high school girls locker room, Lola had arrived early and was already getting changed. She had a little trouble getting the shirt and shorts on, but managed somehow. "Gonna have to make a trip to the mall later."

She walked over to one of the mirrors and looked herself over again and smirked just as Bambi came into the locker room and didn't notice Lola until after she opened her locker.

"Woah, Lola...is that you?"

"Oh, hello Bambi, I didn't see you there." she replied turning to the girl with her hands on her hips with a smirk. "I was busy checking out my new and improved self."

"Damn, how much did you blow on the operation for a body like that?"

"Oh, I didn't need an operation for this, it's all natural. Consider it an overnight growth spurt."

"Prove it. Lets see the goods." she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Is someone feeling a little challenged?"

"I just want to check for incision scars."

"Alright, I'll play your little game." Lola lifted the shirt and bra up exposing her chest while Bambi walked over and looked them over. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm, not bad." she moved back while Lola pushed her shirt and bra back down. "Whoever did the job knows how to fix up marks."

"Aw, sounds like someone's feeling knocked down." smirked Lola while feeling an unnatural urge to stick it to the girl.

"As if." Bambi rolled her eyes while getting changed. "Throwing money around just for one size bigger than me isn't gonna mean you're on top of the world around here. I have the body confidence to walk out without a bra, you obviously don't."

Lola frowned seeing the girl's smug grin as the blonde took of her bra and tossed it in her locker and didn't notice a black stinger slowly coming out of her wrist, but her mind did start to slowly change to fit the new DNA slowly overwriting her own.

"Face it, you'll always be second rate." smirked Bambi turning before she went wide eyed and let out a scream seeing the stinger while Lola glared at her and began walking towards the girl. "W-What is that!"

"You like to think you're top girl around here? I'm sick and tired of every guy thinking you're the best girl around, especially Tommy." spoke Lola who wasn't phased when she held up the stinger with Bambi stumbling back in fear and fell on her rump "I think it's time for a new queen bee around here, me." she said and moved even closer.

"S-Stay away! Help! Someone, anyone!" she cried out before Lola lashed the stinger out which hit Bambi's breast making her cry out in surprise and from the sudden sting.

"Time for you to put those tits to some practical use." smirked Lola darkly before pulling the stinger out which receded into her arm as Bambi held her body and fell to her side before curling up while twitching. The blond girl let out a cry before going silent as the twitching stopped and she slowly stood up with a glazed look in her eyes.

"My...queen."

"That's more like it." spoke Lola who walked over and looked Bambi in the eyes and held the girl by the lower jaw. "Listen closely and carefully, from now on, you do what I say, when I say it, and without question, got it?"

"Yes my queen, order and I will obey."

"Good." she let go and walked away while undoing the bands holding her hair up and let it fall down. "Then first off, get dressed. Second, when we go out there, you're gonna stay in the back, not puff out your chest, and make sure Tommy can't see you very well, got it?"

"Yes my queen." Bambi spoke.

"And finally, hand me the hairspray you always use, I wanna give my hair a little shine."

Bambi reached into her locker and pulled out the spray. She handed it to Lola who sprayed her hair all over while making sure all sides were touched up.

"Perfect." smiled Lola. "How does it look?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Bambi smiled and wrapped her arms around Lola.

"Good, but don't get grabby," she said shoving Bambi off. "I wanna look good for Tommy. And I don't need you clinging to me taking all of his attention."

"Apologies my queen. I couldn't help myself, your radiance is intoxicating."

"Well keep it from happening again. You will not touch me unless I allow it."

"Yes my queen, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." she said leaving the locker room. She stood to the side while other girls finally arrived and went in to get changed while Lola noticed Tommy leaving the boys locker room first. She smiled before running up to him. "Hey Tommy!"

"Oh, hey L-Lola!?" he blinked while trying to question if his eyes were going bad. He rubbed them and blinked before he took another long hard look at her.

"You ready for gym?" she asked while inwardly squealing at how he noticed her body.

"W-Well… uh… I mean… um." he stumbled over his words while stunned at how Lola was suddenly so much more different, and how her chest looked bigger than Bambi's. 'What the heck happened to her?'

'Finally! He's staring at my body now.' she thought just as Gus came out and smiled at Tommy. "Good luck." before turning and walking back over to the girl's side while adding a sway to her hips.

"Hey check out the new hottie." Gus said to Tommy and he pointed at Lola.

Tommy shook his head and snapped out of it. "Uh, Gus-"

"Step aside dude, and watch the G-Man work his magic." he said and walked up to Lola. "Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"Ew! Gus it's me, Lola." she spoke looking at him with a cringe and shudder.

"Oh...well…this is awkward." he chuckled awkwardly while Lola and Tommy rolled their eyes. "I'm just gonna go do push ups with the guys now." he said and backed away.

"Yeah you do that." she said to him and walked off.

"Real smooth." Tommy remarked to Gus as the rest of the girls and boys came out from the locker rooms.

"How was I supposed to know!? She looks totally different."

"The only thing different from yesterday is she let her hair down and….ahem, you know." he looked away at the last part.

"She suddenly has the smoking hot bod of a European supermodel?"

"Sure, let's go with that." he coughed with a small blush as the coach blew his whistle. "Come on, let's get going before the coach gets mad."

So the class had to deal with the same stuff as yesterday, only most of the guys noticeably looked at the girls jogging with Lola being near the front and Bambi near the back, and the males quickly noticing the obvious difference in the girl.

'Enjoy the view boys, It's all your gonna get.' Lola thought. She made sure to puff her chest out only slightly and was satisfied that Tommy was staring as well. "I think I'm starting to see why Bambi liked this so much."

The class went on with Tommy trying to stay cool and relax, all the while noting how Bambi seemed a little quiet the whole time. "Does Bambi seem a little…. off Gus?"

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah, sure." he nodded absentmindedly while stealing a glance at Lola with the girls touching their toes. "Whatever you say man."

Tommy frowned and elbowed Gus who was in the middle of a push up making him fall down. "I'm serious, and quit staring at Lola. "She's gonna slug you in the mouth if she catches you."

"Oh relax dude, it never hurts to take a peak, you should too. The view is perfect."

"No way dude!" Tommy shook his head while both were unaware of Kurt and his goons noticing Lola on the other side of the gym.

"Dang, when did Lola become so drop dead sexy?" questioned Mookie.

"She's hot." spoke Stu while Kurt smirked to himself.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it Bambi can't take the competition." chuckled the main bully guessing the girl's spot in the back was her being mad. "After gym, what say we pay Lola a little visit?"

"Yeah." the two said.

Eventually the class did end with Lola inwardly squealing, but also feeling like there were more things she needed before taking the chance and making her move. "Now to go see Tommy."

"Hey Lola, I don't know who you talked to, but can I get their number? I've been meaning to get my breasts up a cup." stated another girl.

"Oh trust me, I didn't get any surgery, these girls are all natural." Lola replied.

"But that's impossible just yesterday you were a C cup."

"I just woke up like this."

"No way." the girl spoke adamantly. "That's not possible."

"Well it's the truth." she said.

"Yeah I'm not buying it. Talk, how'd you do it, implants? Injections?"

"Nope, all natural. Guess I just have the right diet." she started with a shrug. She saw the girls still glancing at her chest and noticed Bambi just silently getting changed before she felt something click in the back of her head and slowly gave a grin before the stinger emerged from her wrist.

The girls went wide eyed in horror before seeing a second stinger come out of Lola's other wrist and slowly walked towards them. Their screams could be heard through the locker room door.

Tommy and Gus had been waiting outside and looked at the other before running over and reached for the knob before it turned and they saw Lola come out in her regular clothes with a smile.

"I hope you boys weren't planning to do what I think you were." she crossed her arms with a mock glare making them back away.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Tommy said with a gulp and blush. "We just….heard screaming and thought something was wrong."

"Oh no, the girls just saw a roach, isn't that right, Bambi?" she turned to the blond who walked out making Tommy straighten up quickly.

"Yes, it scurried out of nowhere. Everything is perfectly ok." she said and walked out with the other girls, who also had glazed over eyes, and left the locker room.

"Wow, girls never get over stuff like that." chuckled Gus while Tommy watched Lola walk away swaying her hips. Gus resisted the urge to flirt.

"Hey, does something seem a bit...off?" Tommy asked.

"Well I wouldn't say off, but a few could lose a little in the trunk if you know what I'm saying."

"Not that, I mean with Lola. Suddenly...growing, Bambi being at the end when she prefers showing off, and now all the girls walking out without even talking together like usual."

"Dude, you sound like there's some big conspiracy. Them not gossiping is sweet, especially if it's about me. Some girls just don't appreciate the G-Man's charm." Gus smiled and pointed his thumbs at himself..

"Let's just try and keep our eyes peeled, my gut tells me something's going on." Tommy said crossing his arms and looking at the floor.

With Lola she smirked and stopped with the girls doing the same. "Alright, disperse and get to class, we'll meet back up at lunch, and don't draw attention to yourselves, got it?"

"Yes your majesty." they nodded before dispersing off as Lola felt more confidence surge through her. "Heh, heh, heh. This is turning out to be a great day."

"I think so too." came a voice as she saw Kurt walk out from around the corner and block her path making her frown at seeing his smirk.

"What do you want Kurt?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice your little 'change', and thought maybe you remember the offer I gave you yesterday."

"I remember, and the the answer is still no." she put a hand on her hip with a glare. "I've got better things to do then deal with a sleazeball head pusher like you." she said with venom in her voice making Kurt flinch. "That's right, Bambi told me."

The boy cleared his throat and walked closer before putting a hand on her shoulder with a smug grin. "Hey now, there's no need to bring her up, what say you and me go off somewhere alone and I can show you hanging with me is the way to go."

"Obviously you have problems taking no for an answer." she grabbed his wrist and began to slowly pull it off with amazing strength making him go wide eyed as she turned his arm farther away making him drop to his knees in pain. "When a person says no, especially a girl, it. Means. NO." she said and pushed him forward.

Kurt stumbled and held his wrist before glaring at her while she smirked.

"Keep this in mind Kurt, you're not the head honcho around here, that spot belongs to me now." she said with her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" he used his free hand to snap his fingers before Moogie and Stu walked out while cracking their knuckles. "We'll just see about that. Do your thing boys."

The two smirked and moved over with Lola giving a low chuckle and shook her head.

"Big mistake." she said as her eyes turned black. She held her arms out before the stingers came out making the boy's go wide eyed before she lunged at them and they screamed in horror before stinging them and knocked them to the floor.

"Gah!" Kurt held his arm and looked at her with fear while shaking. "W...What are you?" he asked before she lunged and stung him too.

"Your queen." she smirked as the three shook and curled up for a few minutes before slowly stopping as she put her stingers away and her eyes returned to normal. "Now, get out of my sight."

"Yes your majesty." they spoke in unison before turning and leaving.

Lola let out a silent chuckle while the camera zoomed away and back to Kaziland.

"By now he serum should be taking effect." stated Kamikaze with a grin as he rubbed his hands. "Right now dear Lola should be complete and ready to capture Robotboy. Constantine! Prepare my helicopter."

"Yes boss, will you be wearing the outfit?"

"As much as it disgusts me, I suppose I must." he frowned before using the chair to move towards the hangar as Constantine ran over and started a helicopter up. "Now get this pile of scrap airborne."

"Right away boss." he nodded before hitting some buttons and turned the lever on with the vehicle slowly powering up before sputtering and shut down. "Uh oh, might need a tune up." he said with an awkward chuckle.

"Idiot!" he hit the man with his cane again and fumed. "Just how long will that take?"

"I'm not really sure boss." he rubbed his head. "Maybe half an hour? Or more?"

"AHHHH!" bellowed the evil genius in He started jumping up and down in his chair before the camera panned away and back to the high school cafeteria.

In said area Lola was sitting at a long table with the girls on either side of her and each of them seemed to be eating anything with a high sugar count.

Gus and Tommy were sitting at another table while Tommy watched and Gus stuffed his face.

"Ah, no better period than lunch period." sighed the ginger not even caring if some of the food wound up on his shirt.. "Don't you think Tommy?"

"Eh, I'm not that hungry." Tommy replied.

"Does that mean I can get your meal lunch?"

Tommy sighed and pushed it to Gus "Sure."

"Sweet!" Gus grabbed it and started wolfing the food down while Tommy looked at Lola and felt like going over there and getting some answers. Like why Kurt was sitting at her table.

"I'm gonna be right back." he said leaving his shared table and marched over to Lola. Said girl was eating into a piece of cake before he cleared his throat."Uh hey there, Lola?" he greeted nervously.

"Oh! Hey Tommy." she smiled while putting the cake down. "So glad to see you."

"Uh, do you think you and I could talk, like alone?"

Hearing this the others at her table grew defensive.

Lola though smiled and squealed inside. 'At last!'

"So, can we go somewhere more...private?"

"Of course." she grabbed his hand and let him lead her away from the table while inwardly trying to keep from crying out in joy.

They left the cafeteria and Tommy lead her to the janitors closet. The dim light made it hard for him to see Lola's blush and cleared his throat. "Lola, I've wanted to ask this since the day started, but never had the chance to."

"Well I'm surprised it took you this long to asked." she said in a sultry tone before reaching to take off her top.

Tommy went wide eyed at the move and backed up. "L-Lola! What are you doing?"

"This isn't the most romantic place to go all the way, but it'll do." she replied before pulling the top off to show her chest and took her vest off. She moved to take her bra off before Tommy put his hands over hers.

"Lola I didn't mean that!" he spoke up with a bright blush. "That's the farthest thing from what I was going to say."

"Wait, what?" she looked confused while he nodded and looked away making her blush and cover her chest as he pulled his hands away.

"I was just wondering why you're sitting with so many other people including Kurt and Bambi." he replied while REALLY trying not to stare.

"Oh, really?" she pouted. "Why didn't you just ask me out there? It's not that big of a deal."

"Normally you hate them, and now suddenly your BFFs?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh that. Well, I ran into them and we got to talking. They're just learning to tone things down and be nicer, nothing to worry about." she said casually.

"Kurt, being nicer? Lola are you even hearing yourself?" Tommy asked her. "After all he's put us through?"

"Let's just say I talked to them and they saw reason, along with their natural place in the social food chain." she said and moved her face closer to his. "Now, what say we take this moment to have some _dessert_."

"Woah, woah woah! Look Lola, I like you. But….I think it's best if we just stay friends." he spoke making her eyes go wide while he looked away sadly. "I just don't think it'll work out."

"W...What?" she questioned him. "B..But Tommy, we've known each other since we were kids. How could you say such a horrible thing?!"

"Come on Lola you're blowing this way out of proportion." he spoke trying to calm her down. "It's not the end of the world."

"You...You….Jerk!" she glared at him while putting her top and vest back on. "I've always been there for you with all the stupid crap with Kamikazi, and always had to deal with you making googly eyes at that bitch Bambi!" she growled and pushed him back on his ass.

"Oof! Wait, you're calling her a bitch now? You just said they were changing."

"Oooh, forget it! I never wanna speak to you again!" she opened the door and stamped out.

"Lola!" he called out in concern, but she kept going and slammed the door behind her. "Oh man." he groaned and face palmed. "I knew this was gonna happen." he said to himself.

The others at the table were still waiting for their queen to come back and were growing worried.

"She's been gone for too long." stated Bambi.

"Think we should search for her, sister?" asked Kurt. "She could be in danger."

"Wait, look!" spoke one of the girls as she saw Lola walking back in with a scowl on her face and tears in her eyes.

"My queen." Kurt spoke.

"What happened?" asked Bambi running to Lola's side. "Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK ok?" she snapped. *sniffle* *hic* "Tommy thinks we should just stay friends."

"You were trying to make him your king?" spoke Stu.

"Yes, but he rebuffed my affections." she sniffled before looking around at the teens still going about their day and frowned. "If he won't be my equal, he'll be my slave." she growled as her stingers emerged and her eyes turned black once more. "As of this moment, we're taking over."

It wasn't much longer before the cafeteria was filled with screams of horror. Everyone there ran away while each of the controlled kids had stingers out, smaller than Lola's, but still dangerous and were trashing the tables with Gus hiding under one for cover.

"What's happening!" he shivered and saw one girl throw another one with ease and was trying to keep from screaming in terror or get caught.

"Capture them all!" ordered Lola.

The drones complied just as the doors slammed open to show Tommy who looked on in horror.

"Lola?!" he called before looking around. "What….What's going on?"

"Tommy!" Screamed Gus who ran to his friend. "Lola's gone batshit crazy dude, look." he spoke in panic and pointed to the girl.

Tommy saw Lola turn her head and really got creeped out seeing her eyes completely black. "Oh my god."

She let out a growl before rings of yellow and black hair sprouted on her forearms and shins. Two antennae also sprouted from her head with two extra arms coming out from under her normal arms while two clear wings burst out of her back. "YOU!"

"Uh Tommy? I think we should RUUUUUUN!" screamed Gus before running out before Tommy followed right after him.

"Get them!" the boys chased after them while Lola stopped the girls. "You girls stay here, let the males deal with it, there's work to be done."

"Yes your majesty." said the girls before Lola coughed and gagged then spat out a waxy substance.

"The hive must be built."

Tommy and Gus booked it down the halls while hearing the buzzing sound right behind them.

"What are you waiting for dude? Activate Robotboy!"

Tommy slapped himself in the face before reaching back and pulled the robot out before throwing him in the air and hit the button as he became activated. "No time to chat Ro, help us!" he said as Robotboy looked back at the attackers.

His eyes turned red before slamming his fists together and transformed into his super activated form just as he saw them fire the stingers from their arms at him. He dodged the shots before bringing out his weapons.

"No Ro, stun only!"

He turned to Tommy and nodded before switching them out to a small rifle with sparks coming off the end and shot a bullet out which hit one of the boys to go down while twitching on the ground, but still alive.

"Tommy are you nuts?!"

"They're still our schoolmates Gus, we can't let them get hurt too badly."

"What about them wanting to hurt us!" he screamed ducking from a stinger while Robotboy fired more electric bullets.

" Just run!" frowned Tommy as they turned the corner while Robotboy ducked under a stinger and grabbed the arm before slamming the boy into Mookie while firing several bullets at Kurt who avoided them.

The two boys continues to run before Tommy noticed a door as they turned another corner. "In there!"

"No way dude we gotta run!" Gus said before Tommy grabbed him and pulled him to the room.

Tommy slammed it shut and locked it while hearing Robotboy outside firing at the remaining boys who flew past the room.

One look at the rooms contents and Gus groaned. "The science lab? Aw man, I hate science class."

"Well it's not like there was much choice from keeping us from getting killed." he said before activating a homing signal for Robotboy to pick up on. "For now let's just hide here until Robotboy gets back from dealing with the guys."

Said robot shot the remaining drones on his tail before landing then returned to his smaller form and picking up the signal. "Tommy." he said before flying up into the air ducts.

"I just can't believe that Lola went all nutso for no reason and even got extra arms, wings, and those badass looking spike things." Gus spoke. "Why couldn't I get those too?"

"Gus, this is serious. Lola's become some kind of bee hybrid." Tommy reprimanded. "We need to fix her."

"Well why can't we just have Robotboy whoop her butt or zap her and have Moshimo fix her?"

"I know that, but with so many students under her control it's not gonna be easy. We can't fight her, but I will give Moshimo a call." he held the watch out and hit another button before a wireless transmission got beamed out and sent halfway across the world to a flying house.

In it, Moshimo was currently soldering a circuit board together while Miumiu was in a chair rocking a bundle in her arms with a smile.

[INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM TOMMY TURNBULL]

Moshimo turned the torch off and took his mask off with a smile as he pushed a button on the table before it showed Tommy's face. "Hello Tommy, how are you doing today?"

"Not good professor, Lola's turned into some kinda Bee hybrid."

"Oh dear, that's not good, not good at all." he replied while Miumiu walked over. "Most likely it's another attempt by Kamikazi, did she suddenly change today or was there any prior warnings?"

"Well she wasn't feeling well yesterday, but this morning she looked totally different." he said before Robotboy came out of the air duct.

"Robotboy done with bullies. Hello Professor Moshimo."

"Yes, hello Robotboy." he greeted before they heard a small whimper through the transmission while seeing the bundle Miumiu was holding.

"What that?"

"Oh just the baby, now back to Lola." he cleared his throat. "If she's been changed, then I'll need a DNA sample from her to see if I can synthesize an antidote."

"And just how are we supposed to do that genius, if she stings us we'll get turned into bees too." Gus questioned with a frown.

"Well….maybe she won't sting me." spoke Tommy.

"No Tommy, too dangerous, Robotboy get sample. Made of metal, sting no work."

"I've gotta do it Ro, this whole thing is my fault and I need to make up for it."

"Dude, what are you getting at? Lola's the one going crazy in the cafeteria, not you." Gus spoke.

"Actually, it is." he sighed looking down. "When I went to talk with her, she took it the wrong way and dragged me to the janitor's closet and….. well lets just say one thing led to another and I told her I thought we should just stay friends and she wigged out."

"Oh dear." spoke the professor while Gus' jaw dropped and Robotboy shook his head.

"Tommy stupid." Robotboy said tapping his head.

"I know I know, that's why if I go she'll be so focused on me you can get the sample and maybe I can try and talk some sense into her."

"Any plan the G-Man's not a part of is okay with him."

"Just be careful Tommy, I don't need much, just enough."

"Ok Professor." he ended the transmission and turned to Robotboy. "Ro, you use the air ducts to keep an eye on things while I get the sample, that way if I do get stung you can get it and send it to Moshimo."

"Okay." he nodded. "And Tommy, apologize to Lola?"

"I'll try, but I'm not entirely sure this will work."

"So does that mean if you get stung I can get Robotboy?"

"No!" the others said.

Back in the cafeteria is where it was getting a makeover. The girls were using the wax they regurgitated to craft large honeycombs. Lola was sitting on a makeshift throne of it while tapping on the armrest.

"My queen," Bambi spoke walking up and in a state similar to Lola while eating a bag of sugar and her breast had grown significantly. "We have finished crafting many honey cells, we await your command to begin filling them."

"Very well, commence right away."

"As you wish." She said and walked over to the nearest honeycomb and put the bag down. She reached up and pulled her top up and then her bra to show what looked like honey trickling out of her nipples. She fondled them and tweaked her nipples letting out soft moans and mewls before more honey came squirting out.

"The rest of you get to it when there's enough honeycomb cells." she ordered to the other girls.

"Yes your highness." they replied and continued working on the cells.

She drummed her fingers again before the doors opened up making her look and growl seeing Tommy poke his head in.

"Woah," he said getting a good look at the cafeteria. "This is like a giant hive." he said before he was grabbed by Kurt who also looked more like a bee.

"And our queen doesn't like intruders Turnbull." he said reeling back his fist.

"Kurt!" Lola shouted. "Release him.

He frowned at Tommy and slowly lowered his fist while letting go.

"Go help yourself to some of Bambi's Honey Kurt, this won't take long."

"Yes my queen." he said with a smile and walked off

"Um, what?" asked Tommy watching Kurt walk over to the girl who had honey leaking out of her breasts. He blushed and dropped his jaw while blown utterly away even more so when Kurt took one of the nipples into his mouth. "Wow, suddenly turning into a bee doesn't sound so bad."

"Why did you come back?" asked Lola getting more irked from Tommy staring.

"I just want to talk." he spoke shaking his head with his hands up. "I'm not here to fight, I just want you and me to talk things out. Like civilized young adults."

"Talk? You expect me to just listen to you when I practically threw myself at you, only for you to push me aside and worst of all say we should just stay friends?" she scowled making Tommy gulp nervously.

"Look I'm sorry, I just want to help fix...this." he gestured around her with an awkward cough.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with me now?"

"No! No no no." he said seeing her look more angry with her wings twitching. "I just mean….well, don't you think being half bee like this might be affecting certain….judgments?" he said gesturing to Bambi and Kurt.

"What? You mean having the power to make things for the better? To having the power to not sit by like some damsel in distress? Or do you mean how I'm putting those two to better use than before?"

"Lola, Kurt's sucking Bambi's tit on your order, how can you say that's better?"

"Oh? Sounds like someone's jealous it's not him sucking on her breasts." she accused while her lower arms clenched their hands. "You should have accepted my offer of becoming king of the hive."

"Lola just listen to yourself. You never acted like this until today. This is all part of Kamikazi's plan just like all the other times, can't you see that? You're smarter than this Lola. I know you are."

"Well apparently not as well you think!" she spat with her wings buzzing and brought out her stingers. "I'm gonna make you feel the pain I feel before I make you my drone and take your seed!"

"Crap!" he turn and started running while Lola flew at him and he found himself pinned to the wall by her lower arms with a stinger poised in front of his face. Moments past yet she had not plunged the stinger into him leaving Tommy confused, however when she slowly reeled it back he thought it was all over.

Suddenly the ceiling was blasted through by an explosion. Every drone there turned up with Tommy and Lola right away noticing the helicopter symbol.

"Kamikazi! I knew it!" scowled Tommy.

The door opened as the man stepped out with a smirk. "Ah, Tommy Turnbull, it would seem I arrived just in time. Behold! The power of my bee-hybrid serum! It has turned your little girlfriend into my new beecomanado!"

The two blinked at seeing the girly bee outfit he was wearing and both began to slowly snicker and have a hard time containing their laughter.

"What are you wearing?"

"What? This is a one of a kind bee suit that will allow me to properly lead my bee hybrid army into capturing Robotboy. True there is only one at the moment but it will grow." he turned to Constantine. "Constantine, begin the music."

"Okay boss!" Constantine saluted and pressed play on the radio.

Kamikazi smirked and began to slowly do an odd dance on the helicopter as the music played. "Now my beecomando, get rid of him once and for all by order of your queen!"

"You're no queen shrimp." she replied losing her growing smirk. "I am." she said dropping Tommy, "but if you want the title you have to go through me."

"What? That's not possible! The serum was made from drone bees, and bees follow the commands via dancing."

"To tell other bees where to find flowers, you apparently don't know much about about them."

Overhearing the conversation Constantine consulted the bee book. "Uh oh. Boss, you may want to run!"

"What?" he spoke before seeing numerous teens fly up and surround him and Lola.

"I think you used a queen bee when you made the serum. And when two queens are brought together they fight to the death boss!"

Kamikazi's eyes widened while Lola herself brandished her stingers in front of herself. "CONSTANTINE!"

"Time to end you and your damn clones, machines, and plans to take Robotboy." spoke Lola before flying at him and pulled her arm back before feeling her body suddenly stop and turned her head to see Robotboy, in super activated mode, gripping her arm.

"Run Kamikazi!" called Tommy.

The man turn and slammed the door to the helicopter shut. "Get us out of here Constantine!"

"Okie dokie boss." he pulled up on the controls as the helicopter flew upward while the teens were focused on their queen who tried prying her arm from Robotboy's grip.

"Let go!" she frowned while he shook his head. "You can either let me go willingly, or I make you, your choice. Ow!" she shouted after Tommy plucked a strand of hair from her head.

"Got it!" he moved over and let Robotboy take it into his body just as Lola used her lower arms to punch Robotboy off before she turned and glared at him. "Um...now I know you're mad, but-"

"TURNBULL!" yelled Kurt who flew at him and swung a stinger, only to get punched away by Robotboy with all the drones surrounding the two and Lola touching the spot the hair was taken from.

"Time to go Ro."

"Get them!" yelled Lola before Robotboy picked Tommy up and flew through the hole making them fly after him. "They're getting away!"

The males started shooting their stingers out with the females spitting out wax making Robotboy fly to avoid them while using one arm to fire out electrically charged bullets.

"Easy Ro! Remember, stun only." spoke Tommy who moved his legs to avoid some stingers only to get some wax stuck on his pants leg. "Bleh! That's just gross." he grimaced.

The robot turned and flew back down before dropping Tommy off in the hall before flying up and fired more electric bullets at the coming drones zapping several of them while Tommy booked it out of there.

He escaped into the halls and contacted the professor. "Professor Moshimo! The DNA is on it's way!"

"Excellent Tommy."

"How fast will it take? Robotboy's fighting Lola and the others right now but I don't think he can keep it up forever. Not to mention the weirdness is getting out of hand. I just saw the girl I had a crush on for years lactating honey."

"Oh dear, morally I find that quite unorthodox, but as a scientist I find that rather intriguing. Just try and hang on, I'll run the DNA through my computer and get the antidote finished as soon as possible." Moshimo spoke cutting the connection.

"Easy for him to say." he muttered before hearing a loud crash behind him. "That can't be good." he turned around and saw Lola's twitching form on the ground with her wings buzzing a little as she slowly pushed herself back up with a groan. "Lola!"

"Ow...ow." she let out before seeing Tommy run over and winced while some sparks came off her form.

"Robotboy!" he shouted before a stinger came to his chest. He turned and saw Lola who was trying to scowl at him with the tip was right up against his shirt. "L-Lola." he spoke as the two remained frozen for what seemed like forever. Tommy thought over what was going through her head before he got an idea. "You can't do it."

"What?" she spoke up.

"Stinging me, you can't do it, can you? Because you know if you do l'll end up like them," he said looking up at the other bee hybrids. "just another drone."

"Don't push me." she spoke getting up without moving the stinger and moved closer with a twitch. "I'll do it, I swear to god I will."

"Then why are you holding back?" he said with a look of confidence.

"I'm not, I just want you to remember every word I say before you change. I want you to understand that you are so stupid! Here I am, a girl who has money, looks, kindness, and who was willing to stick by you no matter what crazy thing happened. You? All you did was stare at some slut who only has her looks and barely even gives you a second look. If you had just noticed, even a little bit, and thought that things could be different, then this wouldn't have to happen." she finished trying to catch her breath from her ranting.

"Don't you get it Lola? I didn't want us to lose our friendship over it if things got weird. What if we had an argument we couldn't get over? Or had different opinions we couldn't let go of? I really do care Lola, but I just didn't wanna take the chance of losing one of my best friends." he explained and scratched his head.

"We could have made it work!" she snapped with the stinger shaking and her eyes closing. "We could have made it work with time, but no! You'd rather go after a dumb bimbo who would have dropped you the second she found someone bigger and better in her eyes!" she said and reeled back her arm.

Tommy's eyes widened seeing the move before doing the first thing that popped into his head, making him lunge at her with his arms out, and promptly wrapped them around her making her own eyes open as he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She let the words sink in before she slowly pointed the stinger at him. She tried to move it near his neck, but the stinger shook a little while she didn't notice some tears slowly go down her cheeks. "I…I….I CAN'T DO IT!" she retracted the stinger, dropped her arm, and shut her eyes before she hugged him back and started crying into his shoulder. "I just…..can't."

Tommy rubbed her back and patted it while noticing Robotboy landing down near them while dropping an unconscious Kurt on the ground. He held a finger up to his lips while Robotboy nodded and stepped back with the boy gently pulling Lola back who sniffled and helped wipe her tears away. "Lola, you know what we need to do now, right?" he questioned.

She looked away and gave a slight nod while sniffling. "I know."

With Gus, he was hiding under the science desk while his stomach grumbled making him sigh for the hundredth time. "What is taking so long?"

That's when he heard the door open making him sit up and grow nervous before hearing a few footsteps. He let out a yell and started throwing random objects.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled before Robotboy formed a shield with his arm to block the stuff. "Gus it's us!"

He blinked and looked at them with Lola growling.

"Please let me sting him, PLEASE let me sting him." she pleaded holding up a stinger

"No Lola, no." Tommy said grabbing her arm.

Gus reeled back just as Tommy's watch started beeping.

"Lets hope this is the professor." he hit the button before the hologram came up. "Professor, anything on that antidote, we could use it right about now."

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm sending it right over via drone, but be warned that it might not completely cure Lola. Also, there might be some other side effects."

"Like what?"

"Memory loss, genetic mutation, and minor sugar cravings."

"What?!" Lola cried out with her wings twitching.

"Damn that Kamikazi." frowned Tommy while Robotboy shrunk down to his regular form. "Will the others Lola stung remember what happened?"

"Oh no. With any luck they won't remember a thing."

"So they should all return to normal, right?"

"Yes, just follow the instructions included and everything will go back to normal.." he smiled just as a robot drone knocked on the classroom window.

Tommy ran over and opened the window. The drone opened up and handed him a container the size of an air tank and flew off. "Wow."

"Dang Lola, better start chugging." chuckled Gus.

"It's not all for her genius." said Tommy. He grunted as he picked it up and moved it near the vents before moving the hose off and climbed up near it. "This'll get to everyone at the same time. Let it rip Ro."

"Okie dokie." the robot gave a thumbs up then turned the knob and let out the tanks contents. A gas slowly went in through the vent which spread out while it slowly escaped out any open vent and through the school.

It reached the cafeteria and where the mutated students were still unconscious. They all breath in the substance with the wings, antennae, and stingers slowly retracting back into them returning them to human form but leaving their clothes in tatters.

"I guess I won't remember what happened then, it's probably for the best." muttered Lola sitting on a chair while looking at the floor with guilt. "Just get it over with."

Tommy looked sad as Robotboy moved the hose away from the vent and he moved it near her. "Don't worry Lola, this time I'm gonna make things right. Gus, can you give us some privacy?"

"Fine by me, I gots to go get me some food while everyone's out." he replied before walking out of the room with Robotboy turning around and shutting his hearing receptors off.

"Lola, I'm sorry about being stupid." spoke Tommy sitting down in front of her. "I know at this point it sounds too late, but I never meant to hurt you like this. But i'll make it up to you...even if you don't remember."

She looked at him as he let the gas out into her face making her cough and inhale it causing her eyes to droop and groan before falling forward with Tommy catching her as he saw her bee traits slowly disappear until she returned to normal, or at least returned to how she look since she woke up.

Tommy sighed in relief while picking her up and moved over, tapping Robotboy on the head making him turn around and gave a thumbs up before the robot turned his hearing receptors back on. "It's done Ro."

"Not done, Tommy." the robot said covering his eyes. "Lola naked."

Tommy blinked before registering Lola's torn clothes and blushed beet red. "Shit! I should have seen that coming. Ro can you go to her house and get her an outfit?"

"Robotboy on it." he nodded before flying out the nearest window while Tommy took a brief look at Lola's chest due to hormones.

"Man, she's gonna think I'm a total perv when she wakes up."

Later on Lola began to slowly wake up, while in a copy of her old clothes, and groaned as she sat up on the science table and rubbed her head. "Ugh...what….what happened? And...why am I in the science room?"

"Morning sunshine."

She turned and saw Tommy at the door smiling. "Tommy?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"My head feels off balance and I feel a little queasy, but other than that ok. But what am I doing here?"

"Well do you remember anything before waking up?"

"The last thing I remember was talking to Bambi in the locker room."

"Well you wound up hitting your head and blacked out. We tried getting you to the nurse's office, but she wasn't there, and then Kamikazi came and caused damage to the cafeteria so the school's closed until the repairs are done. Me, Gus, and Robotboy brought you here to stay safe while Robotboy dealt with him." Tommy lied thinking it was best to wait and tell her.

"Woah, really?" she rubbed her head. "I don't feel a headache, or any pain for that matter."

"Well I managed to get you to drink some stuff before we brought you here just in case." he said before taking her arm. "Let me take you home, then we can watch a cheesy romcom."

"For real?" she spoke getting up and smiled as he lead her out of the room and down the hall. "But don't you and Gus have some big plans like you usually do?"

"Nah, Robotboy's keeping him...busy."

"Aw come on Robotboy!" called the boy running after the robot in the gym, who was flying ahead of me while carrying the boy's chocolate stash in his arms. "Give it back!"

"Tommy say Gus need work out. If Gus want candy, Gus work for it." smiled the robot who flew faster making Gus groan while panting.

"Damn it Tommy!"

Said boy inwardly chuckled while Lola felt butterflies in her stomach since he didn't let go of her hand. "And maybe we could make plans for later in the week, if you want to that is."

"Really? Well, maybe we could go see a movie next friday night."

"I'd like that." he smiled making her let out a happy sigh in her mind. 'I promise Lola, this time I'll give us a chance and be more truthful from now on.'


	144. Sienna and Jaune

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Sienna and Jaune

Series: RWBY

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vale-

In the city of heroes, we find a boy with blond hair looking a little confused. And no it wasn't because he was easily lost, it was because he couldn't find Beacon academy in the city at all.

'Mmm, so where is 432 Faunus Street?' He thought while looking at his transcripts, which he had to make on the fly as he wasn't exactly a good fighter per say. 'It's supposed to be around this block.'

As he took a left turn, he noticed a small warehouse with a strange symbol on the side of it, one that looked like a wolf with three claw marks on it.

"Huh, must be a logo." He said before walking through the door and saw a waiting line full of fauni. He took a seat next to a girl with goat horns and looked around. "...excuse me miss, how long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Do you know how long this could go on for until they get to everyone?"

"About an hour, why do you want to join that quickly?"

"Well it's my first time here and I want to do my best here."

"I never imagined this is something someone like you would be so determined about."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh come on, you get what I mean."

"I actually don't."

"Forget it." 'He'll probably just get rejected anyway, not my problem.'

The boy looked more confused before looking at a magazine. 'Huh, Fauni Times. Looks interesting.'

(One hour later)

"Next." The receptionist called out as the boy looked up from his magazine.

"Oh! That's me." He said while getting up.

"You'll be with the leader in room 21-4." Said the man with donkey ears while pointing to the hallway to his left.

"Thanks." he walked down the hall. 'Wait, leader? I thought it was headmaster.'

(A little while later)

The boy looked around while slowly opening the door. Inside the room was a small business table with various weapons hanging on the walls and ceiling.

And sitting on a red leather chair was a woman with orange eyes, a dark tan color, wild black chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style with her entire body being adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wore golden earrings on all four of her tiger like ears as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She was dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit, that made her D cup chest more prominent, with the dress leaving most of her back open, had two long slits on the side which revealed a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wore a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that had a black belt over it, which fastened a green pouch on her right hip. She wore black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that had red laces which were tied to her calves, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand.

He gulped seeing her eyes. "Um...is this the room?"

"Yes, it is." She said in a slightly cold tone.

He gulped before moving closer to the desk. "I'm here to join."

She raised an eyebrow before looking over some transcripts. "Jaune Marian Arc? Is that right?"

"Uh, yes ma'am."

"Age seventeen."

"Yes."

"And a prodigy of swordsmanship." She looked him over before saying something that the boy wasn't prepared for. "Fauni trait?"

'What?' "Fauni trait?"

"Yes the trait you were born with." She pointed to her ears. "Like this."

"Oh! Um...I….have….a deer's tail!"

"..."

'Just why did she ask me about that?'

She looked at the transcripts again before saying. "So you want to be a hunter right?"

"Yes, it's my biggest life goal."

"And you know about the hardships of a hunter and what it means?"

"Oh course."

"Then I have to say." She stood up and raised her hand out in a gesture of friendship. "You pass, welcome to the White Fang private guard service. I hope you impress me as I am now."

"Um, thanks." he replied shaking her hand with some confusion. "Wait, don't you mean Beacon?"

"Beacon? That hypocritical school?" She frowned. "What are you talking about soldier?"

"I mean isn't this Beacon?"

"..." she looked at him with cold eyes before chuckling. "Oh I see, it was a joke. I like you, fauni should have a good sense of humor in these times of hardship."

'Wait, that was a joke?' He thought before seeing her putting a hand on him.

"Come with me, I'll show you all that the White Fang has to offer, and to get you some better clothes."

He let her lead him out while feeling like he just screwed up already.

(Later)

"And here is your room." The woman said while showing him a small living quarters with a small fridge and bed. "The uniform will be brought to you later today."

"Thanks...uh…"

"Sienna Khan." She said with a smirk. "High Leader of the White Fang, and the one you're going to protect. Even though I'm more than capable of fighting myself."

"Miss Khan."

"Miss?" She said in amusement. "How sweet, but flattery only gets you so far young Arc."

'I feel like she might kill me if I do something stupid.' he thought as she walked by.

"Tomorrow is when your lessons begin."

"O-Ok."

"Oh and Arc." She said with a small smirk. "I trust you don't act like a deer and flee, it might be hard for your family to have boxes of questionable contents appearing at their doorstep."

He paled and stared at her walking down the hall and got a cold chill. 'I think I just picked the wrong place to make transcripts.'

(Later)

Jaune yawned while wearing some gray pants, dark gray strapped boots, a reddish white robe that went from the chest to the back of his butt, a dark hoodie on his head, some white bandages around his arms and waist, and wearing an iron mask in the shape of a Ursa. On his left breast was the mark of the White Fang in pure black silk as he held a long black staff with a red and white pronged spear head in his left hand.

"Hey, don't go yawning, we're on duty." whispered a man in the same clothing next to him nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well try and not yawn again. The High Leader might think you're disrespecting her and she hates disrespect."

"Sorry sorry." He said before looking around and noticed everyone looked almost the same. "So what's going to be on the training today? A light jog, a spar?"

"Fighting each other until one of us breaks an arm or a leg."

"...um, isn't that a bit far?"

"We are fighting humans that are known to kill us, being a bit far is nothing compared to being persecuted."

Jaune felt a chill go up his spine. "B-But couldn't we just work on holds? Like maybe using sleeper holds would make things easier."

"You must be new here. You don't do that with humans, you break them in anyway possible. And besides, sleeper hold training was last week."

Jaune yawned again as he didn't notice the tiger faunus walking passed him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

He paled and turned to the woman. "I-I was just yawning."

"Yawning huh? Looks like you're just like a deer, lazy and sluggish." She frowned before looking at the other guard. "Akiro, I want you to show him how to do push ups with ten large men on his back."

"Yes High Leader Khan."

"Wait what?" Jaune was pulled away while the tiger Faunus walked off. "Isn't that a bit much just for one little yawn?"

"A yawn in battle is the difference between life and death Arc. And yawning in my presence on the first day, this is light punishment compared to leaving you in a pit of Beowolf's for a week." Sienna said. "And Akiro, make sure he doesn't break his spine too much."

"Yes High Leader." He said while Jaune started to cry.

'Why me?!'

(Some hours later)

Jaune groaned while feeling like he got squashed by a truck as he walked towards his living quarters. "I feel...like pudding…"

As he walked towards the room, he noticed that a man with red hair, holding a long red blade, wearing a mask that covered his eyes and had some horns on his head was walking by with a dark expression on his face.

'Blake! I'll get you back I've if I have to kill you in the process!'

Bump!

"Watch it."

"Oh sorry." Jaune said with a groan. "I didn't mean it."

The man glared at Jaune and walked right on past. 'Damn new recruits, they need to be taught to be more on watch for their superiors.'

'He feels like a murderer.' Jaune thought while heading into his room and plopped down on the bed. "Ugh! Why did I sign up for this?!" 'I've really done it this time, they think I'm a Faunus and if they find out I'll put my head on a pike!'

An image of him hanging from his intestines appeared in his head.

'Ah! Ok, I just need to calm down, think of a plan to escape, and MAYBE get to Beacon without becoming a international criminal in the process!' He thought while not knowing that some cameras were looking at him from a hidden spot on the ceiling.

Sienna moved the camera around while looking at several screens hooked up to several rooms. 'Now let's see our new recruits.'

The images varied from some girls getting changed to the blond haired boy running around like crazy.

"Hmm? What's this?"

" _Ugh! Why did I sign up for this?!_ " He yelled. " _I just wanted to go to Beacon! Ok, a terrorist group with Fauni that hates humans, I get the idea, but isn't everyone the same?_ " He shook his head. " _Focus! No time to get philosophical, I need to go before they kill me and hang me by my intestines!_ "

"Seems this one is rather skittish." She said with a sigh. "Looks like I have to ease up on the threats."

" _Ok, tooth...wait I don't have toothpaste! Gah! Damn it all!_ " Jaune groaned. " _And who was that redhead? He looked like he could kill anyone just by touching him? Nevermind! I need to go now before she finds out!_ "

"Looks like he met Adam, which reminds me, I need to have a serious talk with him later." She said before looking at Jaune. "As for him, I should persuade him to stay, even if he doesn't like it at all."

(With Jaune)

"Ok, maybe I should take deep breaths before I have a panic attack." He said to himself while calming down slightly as he hold a suitcase in his hand. "Breath in….breath out…"

Knock knock knock.

"Arc." Spoke Sienna's voice. "A word."

'Crap!' He Thought before ducking behind the bed. "Um getting changed."

"Are you disrespecting a command?" She asked with a growl.

"N-No!"

"Then open the door."

He gulped before putting the suitcase behind the bed and walked towards the door. "Um...yes miss Khan?"

She looked at him with a frown. "I have something to discuss with you Arc."

"I-If this is about the push ups, I didn't complain or anything I swear!"

"It is not that." She said. "I have heard that you are scared of getting killed by my men, is that correct?"

He gulped and looked away. "Yeah."

Sienna shook her head. "Look I understand you're a deer faunus, but we aren't animals here. Just comrades fighting and maintaining our independence from the evils of man. So discard those ideas and put your anger and hate to the human oppressors, not at your fellow brothers and sisters."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Arc." She said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you plan to leave, that is fine by me, but be warned, you can't trust a human or a hunter in this world. They only bring hardships and pain."

Jaune looked confused before seeing her right arm twitching for some reason. "Um, yes ma'am."

'Damn it, my meds are starting to wear off.' "I must be going, but remember Arc, you have a choice in this matter, but in other human professions, you will only get chains and suffering for your hard work." she turned and walked out while Jaune was confused.

'Did...she try and give me advice? And why is her arm twitching?' He thought while feeling like he was going to make her feel disappointed at him. He looked at his suitcase and for some reason felt conflicted. 'I could leave and try getting to Beacon or stay here and try to become a terrorist. Ugh….this is so hard!'

In his head, for whatever reason it was, he saw Sienna disappointed face in his mind.

' _What a waste of talent, not even one day too. Foolish deer._ ' Said the face with a frown.

"GAH! What should I do?!" he cried out before falling back on the bed. "Maybe I should rest up before I decide?" He then closed his eyes and went into snooze land.

(A few weeks later)

"Dodge!"

Jaune dodged the strike while using his staff to parley the attack. He ducked under a swipe and ran up before slamming the end of the staff against his opponent's gut.

The opponent, who was a faunus with lizard like eyes, groaned in pain before falling to the ground.

Jaune panted while wiping the sweat from his head. "Good job there."

"It was a...lucky hit." She groaned in pain as Sienna watched from her wooden throne.

'He's come a long way from being a deer with adequate skills. But still a win is a win.' "Good job Arc."

"Thank you High Leader." he bowed while he had gotten used to this stuff over the past weeks.

"At ease." She said raising her hand up. "I'm slightly impressed with you, first sword master and now spear master, if you keep this up I might have to put you on the front lines. Which might be a little much for a deer like you." She said with a smirk.

'Ugh! Now she's teasing me again!' he thought with embarrassment.

"But your next opponent will be Adam Taurus." She said while snapping her fingers.

'Oh crap.'

The man walked towards Jaune and frowned. "You don't look like much." He then pulled out Wilt and Brush from its sheath.

"And um...you look like a retired rock star with...meth up his ass." spoke Jaune trying to act tough, and failing.

He rolled his eyes before swinging his blade at him.

CLING!

And got the side of Jaune's staff.

"Hey." Jaune said while getting a 'good' idea. "Did you hear about the girl that dumped you? Well….she's into girls now, not guys with anger issues."

And that got Adam's attention who frowned and swung again, this time actually cutting part of Jaune's hairs off making him pale. "You are so dead Arc!"

'Shit!' He thought before dodging another strike to his stomach and tried to hit him in the gut with the spearhead, and missed. "Did I say the girl that dumped you? I mean the one that….saw other guys with bigger junks."

And cue an angry bull in a china shop of death trying to kill the blond.

'Crap! I'm just digging my grave!' Jaune thought in horror before getting slashed in the face. "Gah!"

Adam then kicked him in the gut and pressed down on him before pointing his sword at his face. "Time to end this."

Jaune gulped in fear before instinctively doing something that his mother forbid him to do.

CRUNCH!

Kicking a guy in the groin.

"AAAAAYYYYYIII!" Adam screamed like a little girl.

Jaune and every other guy there winced with Sienna covering her mouth and Jaune quickly crawling away while holding the cut.

Adam fell to the ground in pain while feeling like he got hit by Blake again. 'Oooh the pain….the pain.'

'Ow!' Jaune thought in pain before collapsing from lose of blood.

Sienna saw Adam groaning in pain and felt like it was justified for some reason. "I'd call this match a draw, for now."

"And what about the boy?" Asked a guard.

"I shall see him to the infirmary." She said while getting up. "You get Adam some ice."

"Yes High Leader."

She walked towards the boy and picked him up bridal style.

(Later)

"Ugh…." groaned Jaune while feeling like he was on someone's lap for some reason.

"Seems you're finally waking up."

He groaned before opening his eyes and saw that Sienna was looking down at him. "M-Miss Khan?!"

"Don't move, you are still recovering from that slash to the face. You're lucky too, it only hit near your left cheek, if it was any close your eye might have been taken out."

He blushed and saw from his point of view it was sideways, which confirmed he was on her lap.

"I do have to admit, that stunt with the balls was amusing." She said with a smirk. "Unorthodox but amusing nonetheless."

"Um….why is my head here?"

"Because you were passed out." She said. "And normally I would leave you on the ground but consider yourself lucky that I brought you to the infirmary first and then my room."

Jaune blinked while looking around and saw he was in a girl's room, full of whips, tiger dolls, and a small red couch with claw marks on them. And under him was a small prince sized bed with red and orange sheets. 'Holy shit!'

"Arc, I'm going to say this once." She said with a frown. "Tell anyone about the dolls and I might use you for target practice."

"O-Ok." He said before seeing her arm shake again.

"Damn it, hold on." she set him up from her lap and walked over to her nightstand and pulled out a pill bottle.

"Miss Khan...what's that?"

She popped in some red and pink pills into her mouth and swallowed. "The Schnee company that's what happened."

"...huh?"

She turned to him with a frown. "In my teens I worked for that accursed mining company, the pay was low and the mortality rate was tripled the usual amount. But I worked hard to try and have an honest life...until some guards decided it would be fun breaking my arm with Dust lanced blades."

Jaune went wide eyed as Sienna walked towards the bed.

"When I got out of there with the help of Ghira Belladonna, the doctors said that my arm will never move again and twitch until I die. So I started taking painkillers and special motor function capsules to give my arm some form of normalcy, but it lasts only for an hour each day so I have to...take them. It's either this or amputation."

'Oh my god, I knew the group hated humans, but to go that far with someone who was trying to do her job? That's sick!'

Sienna sat down and sighed. "Look Arc, life isn't black and white. What I do, the fear and terror, was just to show we don't care anymore. That we can be monsters, just like they wanted. Humans are the real monsters anyway, not us, so while I know you don't want to kill or hurt any of them, it's part of the job description. So don't think of it as murder, just think of it as showing the humans that we are a people that have rights, not pack animals for their sick desires."

'Damn, I can get what she means, really people are just as cruel to each other, but when it comes to different things they hold nothing back and think they're in the right.' He thought while putting a hand on Sienna's. "Miss Khan, I get what you're saying but maybe not everyone is that bad? I know my mom and dad are human yet I'm a deer faunus. So maybe they just need to see the real you, not the one that likes to scare others with pits full of Grimm?"

"I only do that to help new recruits understand this isn't some game."

"I see...but you tried pushing me into one a few times."

"Oh that, I was teasing you little deer." She smirked. "After all I am a predator by nature."

He groaned hearing that before feeling a little guilty about lying about his species. 'I say an ounce of who I really am and she'll think I'm a spy, no doubt about it.'

' _Spies shall be killed._ ' A mental image of Sienna said before it changed to her in a very tight bunny suit. ' _But maybe I'll just play with you instead little deer~_ '

He blushed and shook his head confusing her. 'Why did I just think that?'

' _Hey little deer._ ' Said another image of her in a orange bikini. ' _Want to go swimming? I promise to stay very very close to you~_ '

He stood up and walked to the door. "S-Sorry miss Khan but I gotta get back to work."

"But it's already past midnight." She said. "You've been sleep for ten hours straight."

Jaune groaned hearing that.

"Why not stay the night? The couch was just washed yesterday so it might be perfect for you."

"I-I couldn't, really."

"I command it." She said with a low growl.

He stopped and inwardly cried out. 'Damn it! Now my mind's gonna get all sorts of weird pictures!'

(A few minutes later)

Sienna yawned while in some long black nightwear as she waited for her subordinate to get out of the shower, which was opened a smidge. "Are you almost done?"

"Um just a minute, cleaning my….tail." He lied while feeling very red in the face.

She sighed before getting an idea. 'I'll just go in there and scare him. It always works when that girl Blake was around.' she got up and tiptoed towards the door.

As she walked closer and closer, Jaune didn't notice her at all as he scrubbed his back.

'I feel like I'm going to die tonight, wonder why?' He thought as the shower door opened slightly, giving the leader a good view of his ass.

Without seeing any tail confused her and befuddled her greatly. 'What the? But he said he had a tail…..wait. Maybe it's not a tail at all...but his groin.'

"Huh? Why did it get so much colder right now?" He said before turning around and saw Sienna looking right at him, and his dick. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" she screamed before pushing the door open and looked livid. "YOU LIAR!"

"AHHH! GET OUT!" He yelled in embarrassment. "CAN'T YOU GIVE A GUY PRIVACY?!" 'Oh Dust she saw my ass and crotch!'

She lunged out and pulled him from the shower and slammed him on his back before sitting on him with a growl. "You're no Faunus! You're human!"

"Gah! W-Wait a second! I can explain!" He begged. "This is all a complete misunderstanding!"

She growled in pure rage. "You tricked me! And I let you into my room, you're dead now you filthy human!"

"W-Wait! I'm not a spy! I just got here by accident!" he spoke up while she grabbed his throat and started squeezing. "Gah! I-I swear! It's the, ah! Truth!"

"You betrayed my trust! You were my best student! And you made a fool out of me!" She growled in rage. "Now you will die!"

Jaune paled before choking out. "W-Wait! I-I didn't want you to, gah, find out because I was worried...you...re….think….I'm...a bad….guy…." he felt his face turning purple while his eyes began to roll back. "P-Please...miss Khan….I-I'm...not….racist…."

Sienna narrowed her eyes before recalling the good times he had while here and frowned as she let go of him. "You have one hour to explain or I'm ending your life right here and now."

(A little bit of explaining later and one nosebleed from a Faunus later)

"And that's what happened." Jaune said while Sienna was putting a tissue on her nose.

"So you wanted to go to Beacon, and wound up here through a complete misunderstanding. How did you never hear about the White Fang or at least not notice our symbol?"

"Well I'm from the country and I don't watch much tv, especially when I'm keeping an eye on my seven sisters." He admitted. "But is your nose ok miss Khan?"

"It will be fine, what matters right now is what to do with you now."

"..." he gulped. "Are you going to kill me?" 'Oh I feel like it might happen.'

"Hmmm, that depends, if you had the chance to leave, would that mean you'd go and tell others about what you've learned?"

He shook his head. "I'm not that stupid, I mean who would believe me anyway? A human in the White Fang and had a very nice boss helping me to be a expert in weapons."

"True, but with us people might believe you if you tried hard enough since they're fearful of us. The only real problem is if you stayed, you'd be at risk of being found out and the others wouldn't hesitate to make an example out of you to the people. Besides, if you were found out to have been with us for so long, most would think you're either a spy or some traitor to the humans. Either way, it won't end well."

"..." he gulped before saying. "Maybe I should consider glueing a deer tail on?"

Sienna snickers slightly at that. "Perhaps, But I don't think that would fool anyone."

"You were fooled without knowing." he muttered to himself.

"I heard that." She frowned.

Jaune gulped. "S-Sorry miss Khan."

She rolled her eyes before smirking a little. "How about this, I let you live here but in exchange you become a spy for me. That way I can figure out who is truly in league with the cause and to myself."

"Why? Isn't everyone here loyal to you?"

"Not everyone, especially Adam Taurus." She frowned. "I know that one day he will try and usurp me, but when and how remained a mystery to me. Unless you become my mole within White Fang itself."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not if you act natural, or do I have to motivate you?"

' _Come on deer, my ass is waiting for your antlers~_ ' said an image of a naked Sienna in Jaune's head.

"N-No!"

"No what?" She frowned in confused.

"I mean no, I'm….fine."

She moved closer towards him and frowned. "Tell me the honest truth or I might reconsider having you hanged by your bowels."

He paled and held his hands up. "I-I-I swear! I'm ok!"

Sienna moved closer to him. "Arc."

"I-I mean it! I wasn't even thinking about you naked or in a bunny outfit I swear!"

"Ah ha! So you were lying after all."

"Huh?! That's ridiculous." He chuckled nervously before seeing her face. "...sigh. Fine, I….have a crush on you. But I can't help it! You're hot as heck!"

Sienna blinked. "Oh, well I am just in my twenties."

"Still."

She sighed before getting an idea. "Tell you want, I'll kept you around as a mole in exchange for something important."

"Um….what?"

She smirked. "In exchange for your efforts, you shall be required to help me with personal things such as shopping and going on outings. If you do well, I'll surprise you on your eighteenth birthday." She then winked at him.

He blushed and gulped. "B-But, if you're the leader of the White Fang, how are you gonna go out and shop?"

"In disguise." She said before getting up and opened a closet before putting a long brown cloak over herself. "As you can see, no one will check a person with a cloak on."

"...ditch the cloak and try wearing some long sleeve clothing." Jaune said bluntly. "And maybe put on some makeup and a few contacts. Maybe a hat too for your ears."

"You sound like you're an expert in this."

"My sisters taught me everything about clothing, even...how to wear a….dress…" he blushed red at the memory.

"Oh really? Then you'll have to tell me more when we come back, that's an order."

"Y-Yes miss Khan." He said before blinking. "Wait, you want to go now?"

"Of course, it's already eight in the morning at the stores and diners are open."

"Yes miss Khan."

"Also, don't expect me to be kind just because I know you're secret. I'm still a anti human follower." she warned while grabbing a long sleeve. "If anything, I'll be harsher on your training from now on."

"O-Ok." 'Yep I'm going to die.'

(A few weeks later)

Sienna yawned as she got out of bed and started taking a shower, with Jaune on the bed still asleep.

Now for those wondering, after a while of getting to know each other and shop till they dropped, Sienna decided to let him stay in her living quarters and to call her by her first name in private. This was going well yes, but for some weird reason, Jaune never tried anything on her, except putting makeup on her for those shopping days, but other then that, he was tamed as a deer.

Something she felt was very irritating.

She sighed while soaping up her hair and let it rinse out before turning the shower off and came out. "Sigh." She looked at the mirror and then at the door. 'This is getting no where, I get that little deer has a crush on me but...why isn't he trying to be a man about it?! Ugh! Maybe another shopping day might break the ice?'

She went to get dried and then get some clean clothes on.

"Zzzz." Snored Jaune while Sienna started to put on a orange and black sweater, a long pair of blue jeans, some high heels, and a baseball hat with a tiger on.

"Almost ready." She said before her arm twitched again and she took her pills. 'Hope this medicine doesn't ruin the outing.' She then looked at Jaune and called out. "Oh deer, wake up. I need your assistance with the makeup."

"Zzzz."

She sighed before moving towards him and whispered. "Arc, you are in a field of flowers."

"Zzzz."

"And underneath you is a large crocodile." She smirked. "And it's going to,"

GRAB!

"EAT YOU UP!" She yelled while grabbing her head tightly.

"WAAAH!" He screamed while jumping away.

"Got you." She smirked evilly before smiling. "Morning Arc, it's time for you to get up and put my makeup on."

"Oh, right, on it." He said before running to the bathroom, with no pj pants on.

'...I'll never understand why he does that.'

(One shower later)

Sienna kept her eyes closed as Jaune put some white powder on her face and hands.

"Almost done Sienna, I just have to put this on your eyes."

"Just hurry."

He nodded before putting the powder on her eyes as he secretly put some red lipstick on her lips along with some blush. "And there, you can open your eyes now." 'This is for the crazy wake up.'

She opened her eyes and jaw dropped seeing her face. 'Dust…...he….he...turned me into a doll!'

"What do you think?"

She turned to him and frowned. "Warn me next time."

"Um ok. So where are we heading to today?"

"I was thinking of a nice little book shop called Tuskon's Book Trade." She said while getting up. "He's an old friend of mine who defected. But I don't hold him against it since my methods were extreme during my first year as High Leader."

"Wait, I think I heard from Adam yesterday that some humans under his supervision killed him." He said while relaying information from his mole job.

"...he...did….WHAT?!" She snapped in anger.

Jaune gulped seeing her angry expression. "I just heard it when he was walking passed me."

"Grrrrrrrr! He went against my orders at hunted him down! And to employ humans?! Grrrrr! I'm going to have his hide for this!"

He gulped before grabbing her shoulders and started to rub her carefully. "Sienna, calm down. You can do that later, but please calm down."

"How can I do that!"

"Just think about happy thoughts." He said while rubbing a little harder. "Like seeing him hanging by his underwear in front of the girls?"

She felt her anger slightly subside before saying. "I'll do that to Adam later, thanks for the rub little deer."

"No prob."

She got up and smirked. "Let us go, I know a restaurant that serves good breakfast omelets, your treat."

"Oh o...wait what?!"

(Later)

-Vale-

'Why me?' He thought while holding some shopping bags in his hands as he saw Sienna eating a hot dog. 'I mean I know I said I would help her but I'm not a pack mule!'

"Hurry up deer, we are almost at the restaurant."

"But didn't you just eat?"

"Yes, but it was a light meal."

'You ate five hot dogs already!' He thought before seeing a small dinner with a small neon tiger on it.

"Here we are, the Bengal Tiger, fun fact this was my second attempt at a good job before I went to that mine."

'Gee, I hadn't notice.' He thought as they entered the dinner, which was unusually empty except for a few fauni cleaning the tables. "Where should we sit?"

"The back, it's the only place where the bullets did not penetrate the gas line."

"Wait what?"

"Oh nothing." She waved off as they took a seat.

(A little while later)

Jaune looked at his menu while deciding to pick a simple egg omelet with bacon.

"You're order?" Asked a human woman with a tired expression on her.

"Oh just an omelet with bacon on the sides."

"Same." Sienna said with a frown. "But with toast."

"It'll be done in fifteen minutes." She said before walking off.

Sienna growled slightly at the woman. "Stupid humans, acting like they are above us faunus."

"Sienna relax, she's just doing her job." Jaune said.

"I understand that, but she still makes my blood boil."

"Just try to take deep breaths."

She sighed before looking at him. "You know, I'm surprised that you didn't faint from all the Dust and shoes."

He groaned. "I felt like it."

She chuckled hearing that.

'Not funny.' He thought. "So Sienna, what was your first job before this one?"

"Besides the mines and this dinner, I…." She lightly blushed. "Was a lingerie model."

"Wait….what?!"

"I was a lingerie model." She blushed. "A good one at that, before getting fired for allegedly 'having sex with the boss'." She growled. "But it wasn't me, but my coworker, but did they listen? Nooo! All because she was human and I was a animal!" she growled. "And don't go telling anyone that, got it?"

He nodded quickly. "So what magazine was it?"

"...Dust Boy." She blushed.

"Wait….my dad reads that." He said in surprise. "He even showed me one once...before mom burned them. And I think I saw someone that looked just like you."

Her face turned crimson. "W-What issue?" 'Please do let it be that one!'

"Issues 69. It was a blue bra and panties with holes on the sides and front of the bra….but I was young back then!"

'AHHHHH!' She screamed in her head. 'My worst secret!'

"Was that-"

"N-No! It wasn't me! Of course it wasn't me! I'm not shameless or perverted! I wasn't even there that day!" She said while twitching like mad, and it wasn't her arm either. "In fact, let's drop it altogether, right now!"

He gulped in fear as the food came back. 'Wow….I didn't expect her to be that sensitive. I mean she looked good in that lingerie.'

An image of said woman in the lingerie smiled in his head and winked at him. ' _Arc~ Come undress me big boy~_ '

'Damn it! I should see a shrink if this keeps up!' He thought while eating his omelet.

Sienna ate her own omelet while glancing at the boy a few times. 'Looks like I have to be a little more forceful with him.' "Arc, have you been thinking about me lately?"

He stopped eating and was silent.

"Well? Have you?" She asked while biting down on a piece of toast.

'What should I say?!' he thought before sipping from his water. "Uh, of course, I mean I do need to keep my focus on keeping you safe."

She finished her omelet and shook her head. "That is not what I meant. I mean are you being a lewd little deer or not?"

He blushed and saw her give him a cold glare. "Uh….no?"

"Arc."

"I mean….um…." he looked around before getting an idea. "Hey, did you know your ears are adorable?"

Sienna blinked before frowning. "While that was a nice thing to say, I'm not in the mood for trivial things Jaune Marian Arc."

He paled while sweating like mad and saw the waitress walking by. "Um...check please!"

"No, not yet." spoke Sienna with a low growl. "Arc, either tell me the truth, or else."

"..." he gulped in fear. "Um….I….um….."

"Arc."

"Ok ok! I do think about you like that! I...I just can't help it, you're so damn hot!"

She leaned back and crossed her arms. "See? That's all I needed to know."

Jaune gulped as the waitress gave him the check.

"Young man." She whispered. "If you want my advice, try and tell the truth to your wife. It's the smart thing to do."

He turned red as the waitress walked away. "W-We're not married!"

"Arc?" Sienna said with confusion. "What in all Remnant are you talking about?" 'Marriage? Ha, too early for that.'

"N-Nothing." he groaned in defeat and embarrassment.

(Later)

Both members of White Fang were walking down the busy street while Jaune felt like he was in a very lewd dream.

'Ugh! Why did she have to say I'm married to Sienna?!' He thought while said faunus' arm was twitching again. 'This day makes me wanna go hide under a rock.'

'Not again.' She thought before grabbing a pill container from her cleavage and was about to take it when….

CRASH!

"Apologies!" Called out a redhead while getting chased by some men in suits and a yellow, white, black and blackish red head as the pill container went right down a alleyway.

"Damn it!" She yelled while running after it. 'I'll get them for that!'

Jaune ran after her as the pill box went under a garbage container.

Sienna crouched down and reached under to try and feel for the bottle. But it was difficult as it was at the very back of the container. "Damn it! If I don't get it now my arm will be twitching forever!"

The boy looked around before seeing a long pole and grabbed it as he moved it under the container, hitting Sienna on the ass by accident. "Sorry!"

"Watch it!"

"My bad!" He said before moving the pole around and got the bottle out. He then grabbed it and opened it up. "Here you go Sienna." He then got a stupid idea. 'I hope she doesn't kill me for this.'

She was about to grab them before he put them in his mouth. "Hey! What did you do that-"

Chu~

It became silent with her eyes widened feeling his lips on hers. She then felt the pills being pushed down her mouth with Jaune's tongue as he quickly broke the kiss.

"Um…..did my technique work?" He chuckled nervously while blushing as red as Sienna's skin. 'She's going to kill me!'

"...well about damn time Arc." she replied while her arm stopped twitching. "I thought I was gonna have to make the first move."

"Huh?!"

"Oh don't be so surprised. I know you like me, but I wasn't sure that you really meant it or not." Sienna said. "As for the technique, it needs some work."

"Wait….so you were just waiting for me to make the first move? And you're not angry? At all?"

She shook her head no. "I like my men to be straight toward. And you my little deer, have just earned yourself my full attention."

'Oh Dust!' He thought before getting kissed on the lips and was pushed on the ground, just as the black haired girl walked back towards the alleyway.

"Now, let me teach you the proper way to make a woman purr~"

His face turned beet red while the girl noticed them and went wide eye.

'I-Is that….SIENNA KHAN?!' She thought in shock. 'Oh Dust! She's….oh my!'

Sienna moved towards him and nipped his cheek before kissing his lips as the screen went black. 'I'm going to enjoy giving my little deer some predatory tendencies.'


	145. Female Riptide and Percy

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Female Riptide and Percy

Series: Percy Jackson

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy yawned while he was in the mess hall of Camp Half Blood, which he normally wouldn't but today Annabeth was out of the camp on a quest with Grover and Connor. Which he felt was really annoying as he was a little stir crazy as of late.

And it didn't help that it was hailing outside for some reason.

'Why couldn't I get a quest today?!' He thought in annoyance.

As he was busy dreaming of a mission to Florida, he didn't notice a man with blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes, with a long pair of pants and a hot pink shirt with a heart on it, and a long vine going around his left leg, sitting right next to him. But when he reached for his soda and turned his head he jumped making the man smile.

"Greetings Percy Jackson, you look a little down."

"Um….I um…" he said while clutching his chest. 'Where did he come from?!'

"Are you lonely? If so why not talk to me about it, I'm a good listener." He said in a sweet tone which almost sounded alluring for some reason.

Percy felt his face heat up and gulped. "Um…..who are you?"

"Oh silly me, how rude. You can call me Pothos."

"Pothos? Is that a plant?"

"Well it is named after me." He chuckled in an almost feminine way.

'Wait….he reminds me of Aphrodite.' "Are you the child of Aphrodite by chance?"

"Yep, I'm her son."

"Demigod?"

"Oh no no no, I'm actually one of the Erotes, gods associated with love and sex." he chuckled while Percy slapped himself to stop getting flushed. "Oh? Is someone getting a little flustered? Who knew you were so easy to tease."

"N-No!" He blushed. "J-Just stop making me fall in love! I'm not into Cupids!"

Pothos expression turned into that of a very pissed off warrior. "Don't refer to the roman version of my brother."

'That's scary!' "But aren't you the god of….intercourse?"

He glared at Percy. "I am the god of yearning and longing! Not a intercourse god like that little hotshot!"

"Sorry sorry, my bad." Percy spoke up quickly. 'Note to self, change topic.' "So, what brings you to the camp?"

He glared at him before returning to his smiling expression. "Oh I'm just here to find some yearning lovers, and lo and behold, the famous Percy Jackson. And you look like you're covered in longing, so…" he moved closer to him. "Who is it?"

Percy blushed while feeling very conflicted for some reason. "Um...it's not your business…."

"Come on, you can't tell little old me~?" he winked making Percy get flushed.

The demigod gulped and stood up. "Hey I just remembered I had to go...feed the pegasis, sorry, have to cut this talk short."

"Oh? So it's not you looking for a companion for the love and companionship that your life lacked?"

Percy gulped. "J-Just go away! I don't need to be talked to by a love god wannabe!"

"EXCUSE ME." he spoke standing up with a scowl making Percy realize he fucked up. "What did you call me?"

"Um….a wannabe?"

Pothos glared at him before the vine on his leg shot out and turned into a long spear. "You have SOME nerve making an enemy out of me boy! And here I was going to help you with that girl of yours, BUT NOW!" He pointed the spear at him as it glowed a dark pink color. "I'M GOING TO CURSE YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Percy jumped and started bolting it in the opposite direction. 'Shit! I just had to open my mouth!'

The god growled before throwing the spear right at him. "SUFFER BOY!"

The demigod turned his head and saw the spear going right towards him before instinctively taking out riptide and blocked it.

Which caused not only a brief flash of multicolored light but also an explosion that sent him flying a few miles out of the camp.

"Brat." Pothos growled before the vine appeared on his leg and he vanished in a puff of vine leaves.

(With Percy)

He groaned while in a small crater with his face in the center of said hole. He felt like he got hit by a bus and was trying to keep from losing his lunch.

"What happened…?" Groaned a voice right next to the boy. "Ow...my handle, it felt like it got hit by a Hydra…"

'Huh? Who...Zoe? But...that's not possible.' He thought before slowly looking up.

And in front of him was a bronze colored woman with long black hair, bluish yellow eyes, with a six pack set of abs and some muscles on her arms, wearing a dark gold toga that revealed her legs and arms, a C cup chest and small ass, some sandals, and a single stump where her right hand should be. On her forehead was a small heart with a vine wrapped around it. "Huh? Why do I feel so...heavy?"

Percy slowly got up as the mysterious girl looked around.

"Huh, that was one big explosion." She said before seeing the boy. "Oh hi master, are you feeling ok? No broken bones or internal bleeding?"

"W..What?"

"Are you ok master?" She asked again while moving closer to him. "I know you can heal but I'm just worried for my masters health."

"J-Just who are you?!"

"My apologies master." She said. "My name is Anaklusmos, your servant in times of peace and war."

"...WHAT?!"

"You know, Riptide? Can't you tell master?"

"...again WHAT?!"

She looked at him. "Master, how can you not tell? Is it the arm?" She pointed to her stump before making it gain a water hand construct. "How about now?"

"How did…"

"I learned it from you. Since you are a son of Poseidon and I was made by my creator Zoe Nightshade, I have an affinity to water. But only with my hand." She said before seeing his still confused face. "Master? Are you displeased at me in some way?"

"But...this is….nuts! You can't be Riptide, it's right….here?" he looked around confused. "Wait, it's not here."

"But I'm right here." She said pointing to herself. "Why can't you believe me? Do I have to prove my worth by fighting an army of undead again? Or stab Kronos in the eyes? Please tell me master! Please!"

"E-Easy! I just need some time to try and figure this out." He said before Anaklusmos placed him on her lap.

"Then do it on my lap, please? It's cozy and soft."

He blushed at the sudden move while the weapon turned girl stroked his hair lightly. 'This doesn't make sense, Riptide can't be a girl, or look like this, but wait a sec….Pothos!' "Holy shit."

"What is it master?" She asked while looking very happy at the moment. 'I feel I entered the Isle of the Blessed!'

"He cursed you!"

"Oh, didn't you know by the mark on my head?" She asked pointing her her forehead.

"Oh the gods, he cursed my sword." he muttered to himself.

Anaklusmos looked at her master before picking him up like a reverse bride. "Let us return to camp, maybe Chiron can sort this out?" 'Oh! This is so good for my heart!'

"Uh, sure." he nodded while overwhelmed with this.

(Back in camp)

Percy felt very flustered as Anaklusmos kept on holding him in her arms as campers saw him and either laughed or muttered to themselves.

"Master, are you feeling ok with the ride?" She asked with a concerned smile.

"Just a little." He blushed while seeing Dionysus and Chiron playing Bridge, with the centaur winning.

"Seems I'm in the lead, again."

"You're cheating!"

"Or you are bad at this game."

Dionysus growled before Anaklusmos walked towards them with Percy still in her arms.

"Excuse me honorable god and teacher of heroes." Said the girl with a slight head bow. "Can I trouble you two with something important?"

The two turned and were taken back by the woman with Percy just giving a small wave as she set him down.

"Peter? Who is this woman?"

"It's Percy." He muttered.

Anaklusmos bowed again and smiled. "Can you help my master? He had a bad run in with a god, again."

"Excuse me." Chiron said. "But who are you exactly?"

"Anaklusmos, master's servant in war, peace, and in the be-I mean during training."

"Wait, Riptide? That's crazy talk, you can't be Patrick's sword, you're a woman for me sake."

She looked at Dionysus. "Honorable god of wine, I am master's sword, but I was cursed."

"By who? Hera?"

"Pothos." Both weapon and demigod said at once.

"Yikes, well not much you can do now Patricia."

"It's Percy." Anaklusmos clarified before looking at Chiron. "Honored teacher, my apologies for appearing like this but my master is distressed at my current form."

"Well if you've been cursed by Pothos, it's possible you angered him someway. Care to explain Percy?" asked Chiron.

"I might've called him a love god wannabe."

"That explains it." Dionysus said. "That old girly man hates it when he's mistaken for Aphrodite's handyman."

Anaklusmos placed Percy on her shoulders. "Honored god of wine, is there a way to return me to my previous form? Master might be in a disadvantage in battle without me right besides him."

"Usually a curse like this is permanent unless you can get the god or goddess to fix it."

'Damn it!' Percy thought.

"I see, so with your permission oh god of madness, shall I, Anaklusmos, continue to stay with master as a lowly servant or depart and become a trainer of other heroes?" She asked with a bow.

"Stay with Pigsy, he might need a maid in his life." He waved off. "So go on, scoot."

"It's Percy."

"Whatever." He said as Anaklusmos walked off.

"Master, shall I help you with anything? Maybe bath you? Clothe you? Maybe warm you up in bed as a pillow?"

"Uh, I'll pass. Maybe we should just head back to the cabin."

"As you wish master."

(At cabin)

Anaklusmos sat on the floor while Percy was sitting on the bed.

Both looked at each other for a long time in silence.

'This feels so awkward!' Percy thought.

"Master." She said finally. "I have a problem."

"What?"

"My insides are getting ready to bust, but I didn't do anything to cause it to happen." She said while fidgeting a little. "It's like a dam about to break….is it serious?"

"A dam? Um, is it affecting you near the….legs?"

"Now that you mention it….yes it is master." She admitted.

'She doesn't know about….oh right. First time being human.' he thought. "Go to the bathroom and sit down, and relax."

She bowed before going to the bathroom, sat on the toilet and blinked. 'Strange. This feels...refreshing.'

(Later)

"Master." Anaklusmos said. "My apologies for not knowing what a bathroom is, it wasn't my intention to act like an idiot."

"It's ok, hard to really teach a sword everything when we're not fighting for our lives."

She bowed. "Master, tell me are you and the daughter of knowledge doing well?"

"You mean Annabeth?"

She nodded. "Are you two already doing it?"

"N-No." he blushed. "Not even close."

"I see…..so you are a virgin? Or you just didn't have time yet?" 'Interesting.'

He blushed again. "W-Why are you into my love life?"

"Because I know you are a warrior, if you die then who will pick my hilt for battle? Isn't that the question you always thought in the back of your mind master?"

"Well considering you always come back to me, I kinda figured that'd stick with me for years."

"Not when you are dead." She said. "I worry about losing another master, especially one as young as you are."

'True, Zoe did use her before going to that bastard Hercules.' "But what about your previous users?"

"I'm not going back to that lughead." Anaklusmos said coldly. "Never again."

"So what about dad?"

"He only used me once against Kronos." She deadpanned. "And then gave me to the trainer of heroes."

"I see."

"Master." Anaklusmos said while looking at him with a shocked expression. "Are you….trying to give me away?!"

"What no!"

"B-But you were listing my previous users!"

"Well you brought up me when I'm dead!"

"I was worried about you!" She sniffled. "You were a kind master that cleaned me everyday and even allowed me to sleep next to you in pen form! I-I just don't want your children and descendents to not exist at all!"

'Ok, this talk is getting out of hand.'

Anaklusmos bowed to him. "Master, please find a wife before you die! I beg you as a simple servant!"

Percy blushed red hearing that as a chibi Annabeth appeared on his shoulder.

' _Percy, are you going to do it or what?_ '

"Shhh!" he shushed at her as she vanished. "Riptide, you don't have to bow."

"But I'm a servant. I have to bow before my master like a priestess prostrates to her patron goddess." Anaklusmos said. "And master, will you bed that girl or not?"

"L-Look! I'm not ready for a wife! I'm still in school!"

"...so you just want a lover?"

"I just wanna take that stuff one at a time."

"Oh." She said in realization. "I see, sorry master."

'Thank gods that's ov-'

"I didn't know you were suffering from an illness. Don't worry master, your dick will get better if honey is sprinkled on it." She smiled. "After all that's the best way to get erected."

"N-No! I don't mean that at all!"

"Then what? I'm really lost master."

Percy groaned. "I just want to take it easy with Annabeth, like try and hug and kiss before sex."

Anaklusmos blinked. "Like on the lips or on the neck?"

"Both."

"...ok." She said with a bow. "And should I let you practice on my body master?"

"W-What?! No!" he blushed crimson.

"Are you sure?" She asked while moving her toga off her shoulders. "I maybe be inexperienced at kissing, but….for you I'll sacrifice my body for you master."

And cue a fainting demigod.

"Master? Oh no, master!"

(Later)

Percy groaned as he woke up on his bed, with Annabeth right next to him, or someone similar to her as his vision was clouded at the moment.

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh, what...happened?"

"You fainted." She said while Percy tried to get up. "Please don't, you got a head injury during the fall."

"Sorry, guess you could say today's been nuts."

"Well that's true." She said. "But are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I was worried you might placed in a coma." She said sadly as Percy started to feel his heart break seeing Annabeth cry.

'I didn't know Annabeth was this worried about me.' he thought sitting up and putting a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"But-"

Chu~

The girl blushed as Percy gave her a kiss on the lips, for comfort mind you. 'O-O-Oh honorable creator!'

He pulled back and smiled. "See? Perfectly o….k?"

That was when it was revealed that the girl wasn't Annabeth, but Anaklusmos, who was blushin crimson red.

"M-Master…." She said while her tattoo glowed on her forehead. "You….kissed me…"

"R-Riptide?!"

"My first...kiss…." she said before her eyes started to turn pink. "Master…."

'Crap!'

Chu~

"I shall kiss you back as now you see me as your lover!" She cried out while kissing Percy all over his body.

His eyes widened while turning red with each kiss.

"Hey I'm back!" Called out Annabeth while walking into the room. "Sorry for not Iris messaging you but I was all out of coins and….what in Tartarus?!"

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

Chu~

"Master I love you!"

"H-Hey! What's going on?!"

"Annabeth?! I thought you were still on that mission!"

"I just got back and who is this woman?!" Annabeth yelled while the girl kissed Percy on his lips and stomach.

"Oh master~ I'll give you all my love as a servant~" the girl said before looking at Annabeth. "Hello, my name is Anaklusmos, and I'm master's new lover now."

"Lover?!"

"Annabeth it's not what you think! This girl is really Riptide!"

"Oh master, you can call me Anaklusmos. After all," she kissed him on the cheek. "We are going to start raising descendents soon~ Ok? Master?"

Annabeth frowned and stamped out with Percy turning even more red.

"What's that for?!"

Chu~

Percy blushed as he saw Anaklusmos's face becoming almost...evil looking as the tattoo glowed even brighter.

"Oh master, I have longed for this~" she said with a giggle. "For is to be one~ Fu fu fu~"

'Curse you Pothos!'

With said god he was sulking with his arms crossed and at a bus stop. "The nerve of that brat, maybe my little curse will make him see you don't speak like that to me."

"Hey." Said a girl in her twenties. "Why do you look like a handsome Cupid?"

He frowned at her. "I do NOT look like him."

"Oh….so you're Eros?"

And cue him cursing her for a longing for giant lobsters as the bus rolled up and opened the doors for the pissed off god of longing.

'At least that demigod tried to get out of it, now I'll have to deal with annoying mortals for a while.' He thought as the door closed behind him. 'I wonder who is dumb enough to make a god angry a third time?'


	146. Eurotrish, Nemesister, and Mac

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Eurotrish, Nemesister, and Mac

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac was snoring in bed with a little drool on the pillow.

*YAWN*

Before he slowly sat up while noticing the smell of bacon. "Mmmmm That smells good." he got out of bed and walked out with his stomach rumbling.

*Kitchen*

He entered it and saw Frankie at the stove in nothing but an apron. He gave a Smile amd sneaked up behind her before swinging his hand and smacked her rear making her jump and chuckle.

"Morning Mac, sleep well?" Frankie asked with a Chuckle.

"Yeah, but it looks like you're up for another round with something like this on." Mac said as he sat at the Table.

"Maybe~" She cooed as Goo walked in and sat at the Table.

"Morning guys! Did you fuck already before I got in?" she sniffed around Mac and then Frankie. "Nooo, guess you're saving that for later."

"You bet I even I have a surprise for you girls."

"What is it?" asked Frankie.

"It's a Surprise."

"Aw." Frankie and goo said as Berry Sat down at the table.

"Morning Mac." She said in a Cheery tone as Mac's Phone Rang.

"Hang on." He said as he checked the screen amd saw it was his Mom. "Sssh, it's my mom." he whispered before hitting accept. "Hey mom."

"Mac sweetie I need you to head home for a Minute."

"Huh? How come?"

"It's Important it's About your Brother."

"Oh, what happened?" he asked while giving a bored face.

"I'll Explain when you get here"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." he said with a sigh as he hung up. "Sorry girls, I gotta get home." Mac spoke a they all Gave a Collective Aww.

*Later*

Frankie was in her Panties sitting on the Couch waiting for Mac when the doorbell Rang. "Mac's back girls." Frankie said as Goo and Berry gave a Happy cheer

"Sweet! Now we can try out my prepaid extra special dildo!" smiled Goo.

"Goo why do you have That?" Berry asked a little creeped out by her

"Duh, to really make things hot so they don't get stale and we don't end up leaving him for some random jerk you'd find outside a bar." she replied like it was obvious.

Frankie just rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Hey Mac, it's great you're-" Frankie stopped herself and gasped.

"I'm-a home!" Eurotrish exclaimed as her clothes were Mildewed Amd torn and her hair was a Mess, as soon as she took one step inside she passed out on the Floor.

"Frankie what's Eurotrish doing Here!?" Goo exclaimed.

"I have no idea!" Frankie Picked EuroTrish up and carried her upstairs "I'm gonna need some help with her." Frankie spoke as Goo went over and helped her Get the Foreign friend upstairs

"Who's that?" asked Barry.

"This is Eurotrish she's...A friend."

"What kind?"

"A very Sad and Kinda Pathetic One."

"More than you!" Goo called down As Berry Scowled and Frankie Gave a Chuckle.

"Oh ha ha."

*Later*

Eurotrish groaned while slowly waking up. "Ugh My-a Head."

"How you feeling?"

"Ugh Frankie?" she groaned sitting up and rubbed her head. "What-a happened?"

"You showed up and passed out at the front door."

"Oh yeah now I-a Remember...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH SHE DIDN'T WANT-A ME! SHE CALLED ME- AN ANNOYING BLABBERMOUTH!" she cried out bursting into tears before grabbing Frankie in a sudden hug.

Who gave her a slow Pat on the Back. "Um...there there, it'll be alright." 'Somewhere Just not Here' Frankie thought.

"It's-a not-a fair!" Eurotrish Whimpered Sadly. "I just-a wanted to be loved-a!" Eurotrish sobbed as that gave Frankie an idea.

"I think I might have a plan to fix that."

*Sniff* "You do?"

"Yup, just trust me and you'll feel better before the days over."

Frankie said cheerfully confusing the Foreign Friend.

*Later*

Eurotrish and Frankie were On the couch both in their Underwear with the imaginary friend blushing and covering her chest In Embarrassment.

"I'm-a Not so Sure about-a This Frankie."

"Relax, Mac will love this." Frankie said Gently massaging Her Shoulders.

"But I'm-a still a virgin-a." Eurotish said with a Small Blush adorning her face.

"That just means Mac is gonna REALLY have some fun with you."

"W-Well-a okay If-a You say so-a." she replied before they heard the front door open and close.

"Girls I'm Back!" he called while smiling. "Sorry for the wait, but I'm back and ready for another round."

"Mac!" Goo cheered as she gave him a Deeper Kiss making him kiss back and grab her ass making her moan.

"So Where's Frankie?" He asked as he pulled away.

"With Eurotrish who came back and wound up walking the whole WHOLE way from Europe." spoke Goo bluntly.

"Well That's nice and...WHAT! THE WHOLE WAY!?"

"Yup! Then she passed out and got cleaned up. She's waiting with Frankie right now."

"Oh boy."

"Now go on and show her a good time!" Goo shouted happily as Mac walked upstairs.

'Wow, I hope she's alright. That must have been crazy to do.' Mac thought as he opened the door to Frankie's room and saw the two naked girls making him grin and his pants slowly get tight. "Hello ladies, miss me?" He said as he unzipped his pants letting his dick pop out and making Frankie grin with Eurotrish gasping with a brighter blush.

"Oh-A My It's-a So Big!

"And it's gonna stuff you like a turkey." Frankie whispered as she started to Kiss Eurotrish's Neck

Said girl jumped and gasped with the redhead kissing the back of her neck and started grabbing at her chest while Mac walked over.

"She's So wet Frankie." Mac said as he started to suckle her Clit making the girl moan out with wide eyes at the sudden move and squirm with Mac holding her legs open.

"How's it Feel?" Frankie whispered in her Ear while nibbling on the skin making Eurotrish moan louder. "I'll bet it feels amazing."

"Yes It-a Does!" she let out while feeling her body getting warm as Mac licked the sensitive clit and gave it a small nibble making her jolt. "Oooh!"

"Gonna Cum? then do it."

"AHHHH!" she screamed before her juices gushed over Mac's face like a fountain.

"Whoa!" he moved back and chuckled while using a hand to keep any from hitting his eyes. "Wow, virgin I take it?"

Eurotrish Blushed and Gave a Nod.

"I'm gonna make sure you're bloated when we're done." Mac said Prodding ainst her hole making her pant and stare at it.

"It...It-a...won't...fit-a."

"Don't worry it will I just have to Keep pushing." Mac said as he pushed onward making the girl moan and clench up with Frankie squeezing her breasts. "Damn she's A Lot Tighter then you were Frankie!"

"Just try not to mess her insides up too much." Frankie said pulling on Eurotrish's Nipples making the girl jolt while the dick stretched her dick out making her grit her teeth.

"It's-a Too Big!"

"Trust me, me and the other girls thought so too, but you'll feel better in about-" Frankie was Cut off by Eurotrish giving a Loud Moan as Her stomach Gained a Noticeable Bulge and hissed when she felt her hymen break in an instant. "Now."

Mac stopped as he saw her crying from the pain. He held still and reached up before wiping them away while Frankie kissed the girl's neck again.

"It's Okay The Pain's gonna Fade away Soon" Frankie told her

"It-a stings so bad!" Eurotrish Cried out as The Pain slowly started to Fade and clenched up tighter around the dick making Mac grin.

"You ready?" Frankie asked her

She gave a slow nod while blown away she was no longer a virgin.

"Good Now I'm going to Speed up okay?" Mac told her

"O-Ok." Eurotrish Stammered As Mac started to move a Little Faster making her gasp and moan with the bulge in her body appearing again.

Mac Started to Increase his Speed as Frankie slowly fingered herself with Eurotrish moaning with each thrust as it felt like her whole body was being stretched out.

"F..F...F...Faster!"

"You heard her Mac." Frankie said with a smirk as He complied.

Eurotrish screamed out at the increase in pace with the bulge stretching her stomach out more. "Harder Harder!"

"You got it!" Mac exclaimed as he started to Slam his hips against hers making her scream while feeling her mind turning to mush as the tip poked at her womb.

"I..I...I!"

"I'm gonna cum any second!"

"Do it Eurotrish Cum!" Frankie encouraging her to release her fluids

"Ahhhhhhh!" She moaned as Mac came into her Womb making her stomach bulge out bigger and causing her eyes to go cross.

"I'm going to Ameriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicca." Eurotrish Moaned in a Drunken Tone as she Passed out.

"Wow, lightweight." Frankie said with a Chuckle as she Leaned over to kiss Mac.

*Later*

Mac Gave a Small Yawn As he woke up and saw he was resting on Eurotrish's chest.

*Attic*

Up in the attic is where Nemesister had heard a loud noise below while she tried watching tv.

'Stupid Noise!' she thought upping the volume. "I'm trying to watch my soaps!" She yelled as the noise just continued to get Louder making her throw the remote down and stand up. "Fine! I'll fix it myself." She growled as she stomped out the attic. 'Just who could make this much noise anyway?' She growled as she heard the noise from another room. "Hey! Keep it down in there!" She yelled as she was ignored she growled and Slowly cracked open the door and spotted Mac plowing into Eurotrish from behind making her eye widen. Nemesister Slowly Closed the door and ran Back into the Attic and slammed the door shut. "What the hell was that?!" She gasped out. "Mac was...he was...oh god!" She gasped out as she then gain a wicked Smirk. "Hmm, maybe I can use this."

She took out a Coin. "Heads I ignore it, Tails I Do it for my Own Nefarious Purposes!"

She flipped it up into the air before catching it and put it on the back of her hand and Saw it landed on Heads. "...2 Out of 3."

*A few flips later*

"YES! TAILS!" 'Bout damn time too.'

*Later*

Nemesister slowly began to tiptoe down the hall. 'Almost there.' she thought before looking into the kitchen and saw Mac making a sandwich with no one else around.' She thought before creeping in towards the boy who took the sandwich and bit into it. "Why Hello there Mac!"

"Gah!" he jumped and turned around while grabbing his chest. "Nemesister?"

"Yep it's Me!...And it's Nemesis to you!"

"Sorry, I forgot." He said with a Nervous Chuckle as She sat next to him. "So...uh, I take it you came here for a snack?"

"Oh yes A Most Delicious Snack." she smirked with a rpedatory grin which reminded Mac of himself.

'Oh no.' he thought before suddenly getting pinned to the floor. "Gah! What's Going On!?"

"I saw what you and Eurotrish were up to, and I have to say, you're not bad." Nemesis said With a Seductive smirk before reaching down to grab his groin making him gasp.

"You saw?"

"Oh Yeah And I have Half a Mind to tell someone about This."

"O-Oh yeah?" he groaned while his dick reacted to the rubbing. "Like who?"

"Like Your Mom and Madam Foster Of Course"

'Crap!' Mac thought in a Panic as he Heard his Zipper go down while Nemesister reached in and grasped his dick.

"Mmmmm Nice and Big."

'Oh man, I did NOT see this coming!' Mac thought with a Gulp before groaning when she tightened her hold and began to rub it.

"Now then Let's get Started shall we?"

"Y-You sure? What if someone walks in?"

"Let Em Watch!" she grinned rubbing the dick which began to slowly get harder without noticing the glint in Mac's eyes.

"NOW!" he grabbed her arm and surprisingly flipped her over on her back before he jumped over and stood on her stomach making her go wide eyed. "Well in that case, you won't mind if anyone came in and sees you taking my horse dick." He exclaimed as he shoved it in her mouth making her gasp.

'What! This wasn't supposed to happen!' she thought in panic as Mac forced her to deep throat him making her mouth widen from the girth making her gag.

"Well Looks he started without us girls."

"Not cool Mac!" Goo exclaimed with a Pout

"Sorry girls, but Nemesis here wanted a nice warm drink before getting stuffed." Mac said with a smile before he began to move in and out getting a muffled yell from Nemesister. "In fact, I think she wants you girls to help out. After all, she DID see me plow Eurotrish, so this can be a little punishment." He said as Nemesister's eyes Widened.

"She-a what?!" gasped Eurotrish As Mac Nodded.

"Yep it's True!"

"Naughty naughty." grinned Berry sadistically.

Nemesis gave a Nervous gulp as Mac Came into her Mouth making her eyes widen even more as she gagged and some of it started slipping out around her lips.

"Taste good?" She sent a glare while forced to swallow or risk choking.

"Come on girls let's make her feel better." Frankie moving to her legs and spread them while Goo, Barry, and Eurotrish moved to rub the woman's ass, breasts, and even lick at her neck.

'This Can't be!' she thought while gawking at the size. "That things going to split me in half!"

"But didn't you want it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Let's move on Then!" Berry cut off while she reached down to open Nemesister's folds. "Come on in Mac, she's waiting for you."

"With Pleasure!" he rubbed the tip against the hole making Nemesister gasp while the girls kept playing with her body.

"Like What you feel?" Frankie teased.

"Y-Yes!" Nemesis gasped out before crying out when Mac started pushing it inside. 'Its Too Big!'

"Relax, he's gonna stick you like a shish kabob." joked Goo.

"She's Really Tight!" he groaned inching in bit by bit. "But I don't feel a hymen."

"I...I...I..broke it while Masterbating." spoke up Nemesister who moaned louder with Frankie and Eurotrish pinching and squeezing her breasts.

"Huh didn't think that was Possible." remarked Frankie while they saw Mac's dick make a bulge in Nemesister. "Congrats, you're ready for the ride of your life." She said with a Smile as Mac Cracked his Knuckles and started to Slam into her.

"Oh god! It's like a giant arm!" Nemesis Shrieked Loudly while feeling Berry reach down to fiddle with her clit making her go cross eyed.

"Yeah Yeah I'm Going To Cum!" he grunted. "I'm gonna let it right inside your tight little hole!"

"Do it Mac Fill her up!" Goo cheered.

"Give her a bun in the oven." giggled Berry.

Mac gave a Loud Moan as he Came deep into her making her cry out just as Eurotrish pinched both her nipples at the same time.

"It's So Hot!" cried out Nemesister cumming at the same time.

*30 Minutes Later*

Eventually Mac started to slowly stop cumming and panted.

"Oh Man!"

"Wow, she's like a creamed donut." laughed Goo.

"Tell me about it, Looks like she can't handle her sauce!" Berry Exclaimed.

"Oh please, you two were just the same." spoke Frankie.

"Uhhhh Frankie your phone's ringing" Mac spoke hearing the ringing going off making the girl sigh and move away before grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Francis, I'm calling to tell you there have been a change in plans." Mr herriman spoke on the other end.

"Change in plans?"

"Yes Do too a Rather...Risqué Incident Concocted by Master Blooregard We shall Return home within the next 3 Hours."

"...Say what?"

"We shall see you soon, cheerio."

"..."

*Cue Shot from Above the house*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*And now back inside*

"GUYS THEY'RE COMING BACK!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled with Nemesister too dazed to be that focused.

*5 Weeks Later*

After that day, the girls and Mac had narrowly managed to clean up the mess just as all the other friends came back.

Speaking of Mac he was Now in his Room back at home. 'Man, that was the best vacation EVER.' He thought happily despite the fact he still had A Month of summer Vacation left but hey who's Counting? 'And the best part? I got more ass than Terrance is ever gonna get, and all before I go in high school.' He thought happily before sitting up. 'In fact, I'll pay the girls a visit today.'

But Before he could get out of bed...

"Mac your Friend Goo is here to see you." His mom Called out.

"Coming mom!" He said as he left his room and spotted Goo at the door swaying on her feet. "Hey Goo."

"Oh hey Mac Uhhhhhh can I come I?"

"Sure, I was actually gonna come on over." He said as he let her inside.

"Cool, cause we got a big problem."

"What?"

"And I mean a big big problem."

"What is it?"

"Like a big big BIG problem."

"Goo, what is it This Big BIG problem?"

She grabbed his hand and put it against her stomach. "Feel anything?"

"Yeah I feel your stomach your Nice smooth Round...Pudgy..." he trailed off before stopping with wide eyes. "Goo? Are...you..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd I'm not the Only One!" she spoke before taking his hand and dragged him out of the house.

"Mac isn't This wonderful I shall Give birth to Our Beautiful Little Super villain and we shall Raise it to Rule the world!" laughed Nemesister while she and the other girls sat on the steps of Foster's with Mac slack jawed.

"I'm-a So Glad-a I get-a Little Bambino or Bambina to call-a my Own!" smiled Eurotrish before hugging Mac tightly. "Thank-a you Mac!"

"Uhhhhhhbhh."

"Well, this is gonna be a bitch to tell grandma." sighed Frankie. "On the upside, I won't need to worry about being too old to have kids."

"I'm too Cute to be a Mommy!" spoke Berry rubbing the bump with a groan. "I feel like a grapefruit!"

"Hey it's not So bad I'm Happy to Be a Mom Just Like Mac's happy to be a Dad Right Mac!...Mac?" Goo said as Mac had Passed out. "Aw, he's all happy and wants to dream up names! I'll help and make a long long LONG list."


	147. Rin and Shirou

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Rin and Shirou

Series: Fate Stay

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Omni looked at Yui while playing some Go Fish. "Got any tens?"

"Damn it." he huffed before handing him a ten. "Got any fours?"

"Go Fish." He said before grinning as he put his entire hand down. "I win, again." 'Ha! I won again!' He then grabbed some coins from the middle of the floor. "Better luck next time."

"This is why I suck at any card game that's not yugioh, or at the very least a card game that I haven't figured out how to properly cheat at, yet."

"That's because I learn to do it by using magic cards from a guy named Luxord. Shame I ended him in my old story or I would've shown you how I beat him." Omni smirked.

"Ah ha! So you WERE using magic! How do you sleep at night using that to cheat me out of my money? That's my job!"

"I didn't use any today." He smirked. "I just used logic, plus you were putting your cards on the wrong side."

"You're lucky this isn't a board game or I would have burned it to ashes instead of flipping it over."

He got up before looking at a list. "Ok, so we did a few worlds….oh boy. Hey Yui, did we ever get into Rin's relationship outside her sister?"

"No, ironic considering how much of a fanbase is, but hey that's how we work. Ingrave that into your minds viewers!" he yelled pointing at the fourth wall.

"Agreed." Omni said looking at the screen. "We can't do everything you know, especially you Guest1998 or whatever name you use right now. We have BILLIONS of ideas and we can't do most of the stuff you asked for because you just don't add PLOT!"

"Not to worry, this isn't a ranting chapter, at least not yet. This is one where we gotta focus on a tsundere who I actually feel for. Quick Omni, to the Yuimobile!"

"Um...Cynthia took it when she went on a date with Yui Jr."

"Damn it! Wait, I never taught her how to drive yet."

"She ate a few drivers when you weren't looking." He said before making a portal. "Yui! To the Omniportal!"

"Fine, but the only reason I'll let her go on a date with my midget self is to keep her entertained while I'm busy. Any fucking will be done purely by ME! And possibly Marisa if she walks in on us."

"Fine." He said before running into the portal and hit a wall. "OW!"

Yui followed and pried Omni off the wall. "Having fun Wile E. Coyote?"

"No. Ow."

(Elsewhere)

-Fate Stay universe 34-Beta-

A small portal appeared over a small city as both deities landed on the concrete.

"Ow! My face!"

"For a guy who likes cat girls you sure don't know how to land on your feet like them."

Omni groaned before getting up and saw Shinji walking by. "Hold that thought." He then grabbed him before forcing a potion in his stomach as he turned into a girl with a small ass and a C cup chest. "Much better, now go on and fuck Archer!"

"Ah! W-What the hell just happened?! Who are you two!?"

"Just two people who hate you." He said before sending her flying with a baseball bat. "Ah, I always wanted to do that."

"I feel like you wanted to do more with that bat."

"Like force feed her? Mmmm, another time." He chuckled. "Oh and it's temporary."

As this was happening, the two saw a familiar girl running by in a hurry.

'Damn it! I'm late for school!'

"And there goes the tsundere for the day."

"Yep." Omni nodded. "And to be honest, I think she needs lots of love. I mean her sister is now a worm colony and her father was killed in the fourth grail war."

"Thank you mr exposition." spoke Yui giving a slow clap.

"What? I'm just saying the obvious for Fate Stay lovers out there."

"Well since we're here, we must do what we came to do. Pairing her with someone for the enjoyment of numerous people whether she has a say or not."

"Yep. But who should we do first?" The timespace god pondered. "Mmmmmm…..Gigi might work."

Yui coughed while kicking a stand over which showed numerous pictures of Shirou. "Gee, I wonder who she could end up with. I'm absolutely clueless."

"Mmmmmm….Archer? Maybe huh maybe that assassin guy?" 'He he he.'

"I'm sure there's no other guy who could POSSIBLY get with her." spoke Yui nodding to the stand. "None whatsoever."

"Oh! Lancer might work! I mean those spears could do more then kill if you know what I mean."

"I'm positive there's no redhead who might be close to her, who she might have saved, or even stuck with this whole time." spoke Yui tapping his foot.

"Taiga? But isn't she a brunette?"

"You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

"Yep~" Omni giggled. "We are doing Alexander right?"

"Note to self, put Omni in porn parody of Fate Stay." spoke Yui into a small recorder. "Make sure it has plenty of body oil."

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "I just wanted to see how long you'll keep going until you realized I was messing with you."

"Only question is how we do this. Considering all the artwork, those two need to get together. Sakura and Saber aren't doing anything, meaning Rin needs some help to see he might be the man for her."

"Mmmmm, well this might be weird but maybe take the dark side of deviant art and give them weight gain love." He joked.

"Nope, if we're doing dark, we're gonna need to go Future Diary dark, everyone loves Yuno Gasai, even if they don't know it."

"One problem." Omni said. "That universe has different rules then this one, and if someone becomes stronger then the world, then Archer will use the Counter Force to kill them, aka let's NOT go that route." 'Never again Insane Gudako from revdb!'

"Then we'll have to be like the friends of their best friends, watch and stalk them while trying to get the two together."

"Ok but first." Omni said before changing into a tiny boy with white hair and wearing a black shirt that was way too big. "I'm Moni, Rin's lost cousin from her mother's side. And I'm only nine years old."

"You call that a disguise? THIS is a disguise." Yui snapped his fingers and transformed into a woodpecker.

"...why a bird? The size of a child?"

"Because no one will see it coming. Especially if Rin hears what you say and gets suspicious."

"Let's bet on that, if my disguise works you have to help me get monster girl DNA for Jack's gun, you win I'll try and help you out with whatever projects you do."

"Then I've already won, you're on."

(With Rin)

She sighed while getting out of the school, which she finally realized was closed due to it being a weekend. 'Stupid alarm!'

Yui flew over and sat on a branch. 'Ok, time to see if I can help her run into Shirou.' He then noticed she was heading towards her house.

She grumbled while not knowing that Archer was behind her, which Yui saw using his invisible seeking eyes and was super annoyed at the obstacle.

'Damn it, I need Shirou who isn't changed into a servant.' he thought before flying over and conjured a rock which fell down and hit Archer on the head.

"Ow." He muttered while rubbing his head. 'What the? Is it raining pebbles?'

Rin turned the corner with Archer not seeing since he looked at the ground when the rock hit, making him go right with Rin going left.

As for Omni, he was looking for Shirou and was now lost.

'Damn it! Where is that guy?!' He thought in annoyance.

Said boy was heading out of his house to go get some groceries. 'Let's see, bread, lettuce, some tempura.'

That was when he saw a small boy walking around without his parents.

'Where is he? It's not like he's turned into a servant again!'

"Hey, are you lost?" Shirou called out as the boy looked and went wide eyed.

"Oh! Mister, can you help me find my cousin? Please?"

"Sure thing, what do they look like?"

"Well…." he said cutely. "She is tall….has black hair...and is very nice." 'He he he~'

"Well I'll help you look around for her." he smiled.

He smiled too as we cut back to Rin, who was beginning to get hungry.

'I shouldn't have skipped breakfast.' her stomach growled. 'I'm having a large lunch when I get home.'

As that was happening, Yui was busy keeping an eye out for his accomplice.

'No sign of Omni yet.'

"Cousin!" Called out Moni while running up to Rin and hugged her. "I found you!"

Said girl looked lost as Shirou walked up. "What? Who are you?"

"Moni, your cousin." He smiled. "And I'm nine years old."

Rin looked lost before seeing Shirou coming towards her.

"Hey Rin, I didn't know you had a cousin."

"But I don't." She said before noticing the boy was gone. "W-Where did he go?!"

Shirou blinked and looked around. "He was just here."

Rin looked around before seeing a box of chocolates near her feet. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to Shirou, from...her?!

"Um who's that for?"

"Uh, no one." she spoke while hiding the signature. "Listen, I have to get to home right now."

"Huh? Are you sure? I don't mind you joining me to get groceries." Shirou smiled.

"Maybe some other time." she replied before walking past him.

As Shirou looked lost, Omni and Yui watched from a nearby building with annoyance.

"This is going to be trickier than expected." Omni grumbled. "Like you with yanderes tricky."

"Well maybe if you didn't have it addressed to her, she wouldn't have been more freaked out when you just went up and hugged her."

"True. But it was either that or pulling down her skirt." He sighed. "So I guess we have to go and use more props….so let's get going mister mailman Yui."

"I'm a woodpecker."

"I know."

(Later)

Knock knock knock.

"Coming." Said Shirou while walking towards the front door.

Knock knock knock knock knock.

He opened the door and saw a tall mailman with a black hat on holding a package in his hands. "Um...yes?" 'A mailman at ten in the evening? Weird.'

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Shirou Emiya."

"That's me." He said before the man pushed the package into his hands. "Oof!"

"Delivery from a girl named Rin."

"Oh...wait huh?" He said as he looked at the man, but he was gone in a flash. "Huh?!" He set the box down before opening it, to reveal a large box of chocolates in the form of diamonds. "Rin sent me a box of chocolates?"

But before he could look at it closely, Taiga ran over and grabbed the box before eating all the contents.

"Nom nom nom nom….yum! Milk chocolate!"

"Hey! Taiga-nee!"

"What? I haven't had chocolate in a looong time."

"Those were Rin's chocolates!"

"...ooooh! Sorry, I didn't mean to eat your girlfriends chocolates." She said with a smile.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" he spoke up with a blush.

"Oh? So it's her sister then?" She said while we find ourselves at Rin's house.

Where she is trying to work a tv….and failing miserably.

"GAH! WHY CAN'T I GET THE DVD PLAYER TO WORK?!" she growled while hitting it with her fist.

Archer looked from his set on the couch and sighed. "Master, that's not how you work a DVD player."

"Grrrr!" She growled in rage and frustration.

Knock knock knock.

"Archer, go get it." Rin growled in pure hate.

He got up and walked over before opening it. "Yes?"

And outside was a small girl with red hair and a D cup chest. "Hello, I'm selling girl scout cookies. Want to try a sample?"

"Hang on, Rin! Do you want girl scout cookies!"

"I'm busy here with the DVD player!"

"Hey mister." The girl said again. "Are you having problems with your DVD player?"

"Yes why?"

"I know a person that can fix a DVD player in seconds. But I'll only tell you if you buy all two million cookies boxes." She smiled evilly.

"T...Two million?" he blinked. "Um, thanks, but I'll pass."

Slam!

Archer sighed in relief before the door was knocked on again. He opened it and saw it was a tall woman about his age wearing a technicians uniform.

"Sir." She said while her G cup chest jiggled a little. "Did you call for a technician?"

"W...What?" he blinked. 'Where the hell did she come from? There was a little girl just there.'

"GAH!" Rin screamed in rage as the woman walked into the house and towards her. "STUPID BOX!"

"Ahem, all you need to do is just hit the play button." The woman said while pressing said button. "Really, hitting it will just break it even more."

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Oh?" She said. "Even though it's playing now?"

She blinked and saw the movie getting played on screen.

"Your total amount will be 2,000,000,500,000 yen."

Rin's eyes widened. "W-WHAT?!"

"Cash or credit?"

"That's insane! I didn't even call you here!"

"A mister Shirou Emiya called. He was worried about you and said that he will pay for anything you break." She said with a smile. "Your boyfriend seems very sweet when mentioning your name."

Rin's face heated up and her face became like a mini oven.

"So cash or credit?"

"C-Cash…" She said before looking at Archer for help.

Only for him to walk away.

'Don't leave me!'

"So are you going to give me the cash or do I have to ask your boyfriend about it instead?" 'She's so cute, wish Yui was here to bug her more.'

"H-He's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!"

"But he was so concerned about you. Even wanted to know if you didn't get electrocuted." She chuckled.

Rin turned a bright red before fainting backwards.

"...shit. Too quick." She said before seeing Archer looking from a corner. "You can come out Counter Force EMIYA."

He slowly did so with a frown. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Because I know your identity." She said before changing back into a red cloaked figure. "And trust me, it's not hard to see your bleached hair Shirou."

He frowned.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight." He chuckled. "I'm here to get your better self to date your beloved Rin." He then saw Archer pulling out his weapons. "I'm serious, besides don't you want your former girlfriend to get with him?"

"Rin's not my girlfriend." he frowned. "Now talk, just who are you?"

"Why? You kept your name a secret so why shouldn't I try?" He chuckled. "But again, I'm here to get your past self to date your master so the world doesn't explode." 'I love lying.'

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Apparently if those two don't date and get laid, the world will either explode or freeze in the next few years."

"...I don't believe you."

"Meh. I tried." He said before pointing to Rin. "But seriously, I need you to be quiet. I know you loved Rin in your life, but now you need to let Shirou fill in that role and become a couple. I mean look at her! She's in need of love!"

Archer gripped his swords before lunging and swung his swords at Omni's head.

Only for him to summon a large shield and bashed Archer in the face. "Don't mess with me boy." He then put a box of chocolates on the ground next to Rin and vanished, but not before saying. "Keep it secret Shirou-chan~"

"That's not my name." he muttered with a growl.

(With the deities)

Omni sighed while looking at Yui at a cafe as he ate some cake. "Well Archer might be a problem still, sigh. I was hoping he was going to get a more positive reaction to his old life being mentioned."

"If he never went up and treated Shirou like a brother or like a student, the chances are he wouldn't get like hearing all that stuff."

Omni sighed before seeing Lancer and got an idea. "Hey Cu Chulainn! Come here a second!"

Said man blinked at someone knowing his true name and saw the cloaked figures. "What?"

"Do you want to get some rare weapon enhancements? Or maybe getting that cursed eyes of seduction out of your life?"

"...what?"

"Nevermind, but I heard you and the master of Saber just fought a while back, is this true?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well what if I help you get hitched with Saber?" Omni smirked. "I know you fancy strong women like Scáthach, your scary teacher."

He shivered at the old memories before recalling the 'hitched' part.

"Omni, what are you doing?" asked Yui.

Omni whispered to him. "If I can get the Dog of Ulster to keep Saber occupied, and/or have sex with her, Rin's chances with Shirou will increase drastically. Plus just watch." He turned to Lancer. "So Cu Chulainn, do you want to get hitched with the cute blond?"

"What makes you think you can manage that?"

"I have my ways." He said. "But you have to do me a favor."

"What?"

He smirked. "You need to capture Archer's master and pretend to be the villain so that Saber's master will go after her. If you do this, I promise to get you and Saber hitched by the end of the week."

"Forget it, last thing I want is those two teaming up, then I'm good as dead."

"Are you sure? This is a once in a lifetime experience. And trust me, I won't let you get killed or worse." Omni said with a chuckle. "Or are you just a puppy?"

He frowned and brought his lance out making Yui shake his head.

"Must you antagonize everyone?"

"A little." Omni chuckled. "But oh well, I'll just allow you to do whatever you want to the puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!"

"More like a poodle."

Lancer yelled before lunging at them with the spear aimed at Omni's chest.

Omni blinked as the spear was in his chest, but yawned before sending Lancer flying with a single punch. "That legendary weapon isn't that strong to end me, foolish puppy." He then got up. "Let's go Yui, to the next part of our plan."

"As long as you don't piss anyone else off."

"You know me too well~"

(Later)

"Ok, this time we'll make them fall on each other in the cliche of going down the road without seeing where they're going." spoke Yui.

"With toast in their mouths? Or no toast?" Omni asked while holding some sourdough bread loafs.

"None, if we're lucky they'll kiss."

"So want some bread?" He asked as Rin ran by before he made her shoes into roller skates.

"W-Woah woaaaaah!" she cried out stumbling at the sudden speed. Only to realize she was going down a very tall hill, on a long incline slope. "AHHH!"

"Like it Yui?" Omni asked with a chuckle.

"If she doesn't get a broken limb without Shirou nearby, then yes."

"Don't worry, he's right down that hill anyway." He said before blinking. "Oh right….they don't have protection on so…..crap!"

"I hope you don't mean sexual."

"I meant-"

CRASH!

"OW!"

"EEP!"

"...physical pain." Omni said with a sweatdrop as we cut to the two magus.

Shirou and Rin hissed in pain with Rin on the boy's back.

"Ow…"

"Rin…? Are you ok?" Shirou groaned.

"I can't feel my face…" she winced while it was on his shoulder and tried moving her legs. "Ah! I think I sprained my foot!"

Shirou blinked before slowly getting up and picked Rin up like a princess. "Then I'll get you to a hospital. Just don't move too much ok?"

She turned pink before he started jogging. "D-Don't hold me like this!"

"Rin, you're hurt. And if I didn't hold you like this you would've gotten hurt even more." He said seriously. "Plus I don't want a friend to suffer like this."

"I can get there on my own." she spoke up while looking away.

Shirou sighed hearing that. 'Stubborn as ever.'

Omni blinked while looking at an annoyed Yui. "He he, I guess I messed that plan up. My bad."

"Well at least it's a sprain."

"True, but they didn't get the hint." He sighed. "Maybe you should do another one to make up for my mistake?"

(A while later)

"Ow, ow, ow." winced Rin who had a cast while Shirou walked beside her and let her lean on him.

"Don't worry, the cast will be off in a few weeks." He said while trying to comfort her. "And I'll help in anyway since it's partially my fault."

"What were you doing at the bottom of a hill anyway?"

"Oh I was trying to find Saber." He admitted. "She said she was going to see if she could find Lancer but that was three hours ago."

Rin felt slight annoyed hearing that as she felt even more pain from her leg. 'It's always Saber!'

"Why were you wearing roller skates down the hill Rin?"

"I didn't plan on it! They just appeared on me out of nowhere."

"...huh?" He said in confusion before seeing her pain written face and picked her up. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, b-but you don't need to pick me up like this." she stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said with a smile, which made Rin blush red.

'D-Damn it!' She blushed as Omni and Yui watched them from a nearby white truck. 'He didn't need to say it like that.'

"So what's the plan now Yui?" Asked Omni while in the driver's seat. "Besides acting like that caster from the fourth grail war and stealing kids."

"We need to try and make them stick close, and if Shirou happens to help her heal and have her stay in his house during the time, it'll be like that Stephen King story, minus broken kneecaps."

He shivered at that. "So maybe we….burn her house down? With the truck's fuel tank?"

"I was thinking we just fill it full of beetles."

"...ew. How about snakes? Or killer tentacles?" 'Why beetles?!'

"Because you'll need a longer time to fumigate bugs out."

"Then let's try cockroaches from Mimic." He smirked before shivering. "Um maybe not that species."

"Let's just hurry before they get to her house."

ZOOOOOOM!

"THEN LET GO! HA HA HA!" Omni laughed as he drove the car like a maniac.

(At the house)

"YAHOO!" The time deity laughed as he drove the car into a tree. "SO MUCH CHAOS!"

"Hey! That's my gimmick!"

Omni laughed before getting off the wheel. "Um...my bad but I'm a little crazy with cars….and destruction and nearly causing us to go into the sea, twice."

"Don't go forgetting why we came here. Beetles!"

And cue stink beetles appearing inside the truck in droves.

"AHHHH!" Omni screamed in horror. "GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

Yui pulled out a flute and began playing before they crawled out and started heading inside Rin's house.

"Ah...ah….so gross...good thing you didn't...summon bees…" Omni panted.

"Why?"

"Phobia." He said as Archer was running out of the house screaming about bug spray. "A very bad one."

'Note to self, introduce him to queen honey bee monster girl.' thought Yui before pulling Omni behind the truck just as Rin and Shirou arrived.

"Are you feeling ok to walk?" Shirou asked his friend.

"I-I'm fine." She blushed as a swarm of stink bugs appeared on the door and windows. "Hey! My house!"

And cue some stink bugs flying out the window and stunk up the two teens in the face.

"AYI!" Rin screamed in disgust. "GROSS!"

Shirou groaned and covered his nose. "Yuck, maybe we should head back to my house and call up an exterminator."

"Agreed!"

(Later)

"So here's the plan." Omni said. "You go in as a cat and make them loosen up and then your pee on their clothing so they have to put them in the wash, and when they aren't looking, go and pee on the rest of their clothes."

"...seriously?"

"What? It's foolproof!"

"I'm amazed you want me to do that and not you."

"Well you are chaotic plus if I did it I might start acting like a cat or turn into a catgirl." Omni admitted. "So you're in?"

"Eh, sure why not."

"Then turn into a cat and go inside the house!" He commanded before turning him into a russian blue.

"Meow."

(With the two teens)

"Ugh! Why did my house have to get a bug infestation?!" Rin grumbled whole holding her head in frustration.

"Relax Rin, the exterminator said it'll be done soon, in about a few days." spoke Shirou.

"Still!" She grumbled as a small cat walked into the room and sat on the table with a long smile of content on its face. "Shirou, did you get a cat when I wasn't looking?"

"No." he replied before calling out. "Taiga-nii!"

"Huh?" Said woman asked while sleeping on the couch. "What is...it Shirou?"

"Did you bring a stray into the house?"

"Huh….what?"

"He means this cat." frowned Rin in annoyance.

"Oh, no I didn't." She said as the cat moved on Rin's lap and meowed at her. "But as long as it's not eating the food I'm fine with the cat living here."

"Meow." 'Huh, being a cat for once ain't so bad.'

"Taiga-nii we can't just keep it." Shirou sighed. "He might have fleas or worse, rabies."

And cue an annoyed cat who didn't like being called a rabies infected cat.

Rin then felt something warm on her skirt. Warm and sticky for some reason. 'Huh….' she then looked down and put two and two together. "IT'S PEEING ON ME!"

'I know I was against this, but I ain't got rabies! So deal with my gold shower!' thought Yui with a cheshire grin.

Rin grabbed the cat by the neck before throwing him out of room, getting pee on her face. "GAH! STUPID CAT!"

Shirou had to hold back a chuckle before seeing the cat, still peeing, run at him. "H-Hey don't come any closer!"

CRASH!

Only to get pounced on by a very annoyed cat.

Taiga looked on while chuckling a little. "He he, looks like you two need to potty train that cat."

Yui turned and got a glint in his eyes. 'Oh really miss tiger?'

"He he….wait don't-AHH!GET OFF MY FACE!"

PISSSS!

"AHHHHHHHHHH! MY MOUTH!"

(A few minutes of cat pee later)

Yui snickered while hiding in a cupboard as the others were angry or annoyed.

And they were like this because apparently the cat got into everyone's dressers and peed on them, which made them have to go naked in the meantime. Much to Rin's annoyance.

"I'll kill that cat!" She growled while covering her chest. "I'll skin it and cook it!"

"Rin, that's gross." Shirou said in embarrassment. "Plus that cat might be long gone now." 'She's….cute….'

Taiga laughed while not embarrassed in the slightest. "Well that's good, and it feels good to be naked once in a while."

"I'll go see if we have any clean clothes." spoke Shirou carefully moving out while covering his groin.

As for Rin, she was bright red and didn't notice the cat vanishing in a puff of smoke.

(With Omni)

"Mmmm, where is Yui? It's almost time to feed him some tuna." He muttered while holding a giant tuna in his hands. "Yui neko! Come kitty kitty!"

And cue a safe dropping on him.

"Oh here you are! How did it go?" He asked while giving him the tuna. "Did they become naked? Also get off me!"

"Meow."

"Right." He changed Yui back. "Talk."

"Well they're naked and I think Shirou got a good look, so things are progressing better than before."

"Good, now I shall add some zombies." He joked while pulling out a familiar Lancer's weapon. "Now, get ready to scare them into the bathroom!"

"No zombies."

"Not even a tiny one?" He asked while we go back to Rin, who was really upset about the cat still, but also embarrassed as Shirou saw her naked.

'I can't believe I'm naked in his house like this!' She thought in embarrassment. 'And….he saw...ah! I'll get him back for this!'

"Ooooooooooh!" Called out a voice from the bathroom window. "I am the ghost of the toilet, ooooh! Fear me!"

She turned while confused and lost. "Huh?" She went to look out the window but no one was there, well except for a pair of red eyes.

"Oooooooh!"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as Shirou, who heard the screaming, kicked the door down.

"Rin! What happened?!"

"G-Ghost!" She screamed before hugging him tightly. "I saw a ghost outside the window!"

He blushed at the sudden hug before carefully walking towards the window.

Only for the eyes to disappear like early morning mist.

"I don't see any ghosts out there."

"B-B-But the eyes….they were there!"

"Well it seems like they're gone."

Rin gulped before realizing where she was and turned bright red. 'A-Ah!'

"But do you need to sleep next to me tonight? Just in case?" Shirou asked. That's when he felt something against his chest and looked down to see her nipples brushed against him.

"I-I'm fine! I'm not a child so you can get off me." She said with a blush.

He quickly let go and nodded while looking away. 'I can't believe I...did that.'

'What's wrong with me?!'

As they got out of the bathroom, they noticed that some clothes were sticking on the wall, a black speedo and some pink skimpy nightwear with holes near the nipple and crotch areas.

The note on it said _Have fun, ghost of the toilet._

"...WHAT?!"

(Next morning)

Omni looked from the attic while watching the two magus' sleeping. 'How cute.'

"You do realize you practically made them wear stuff a porn star would wear right?"

"Well maybe?" He chuckled nervously while Yui was on his back. "But I heard sex leads to love….right?"

"Let's just say it's not so cut and dry like that."

"Like what? Making them into yanderes?" Omni asked innocently.

"No, I mean now that they're nearly naked, now we just sit back and see if they have any wet dreams."

"So no aphrodisiac cream?"

"Nope, this one we let their dreams wander."

Omni nodded as a small sequence of dreams popped into the minds of the two sleeping magus.

Rin snored while her mind began to wander.

(Rin's dream)

"Ha ha ha!" Rin laughed while on a pile of gold and silver. "I'm the richest girl in the universe!"

"Do you need anything Miss Rin?" asked Archer while in a butler's suit.

"Get me more diamonds." She laughed while some sapphires appeared from the sky. "Ha ha ha!"

But that was when some ruby dildos appeared from the sky as well.

"At once ma'am."

"I love this life…." she trailed off before seeing a dildo on her lap. "Eep!" 'What the fuck?!'

"Miss Rin, Mr. Shirou is here to see you."

"Oh let him in." She said while throwing the dildo away. 'Why are ruby dildos raining down?! It's gross!'

And cue Shirou walking in, but in a pair of boxers and shirtless.

"H-Hey! Where are your pants?!"

"You told me to come without pants." He said. "Plus don't you like your lover's abs?"

"L-L-Lover?!" she squeaked while looking at his chest.

He nodded while suddenly holding a pair of condoms. "So want to start with the pussy or the butt?"

Rin started to blush red before seeing her clothes turn into long bandages that covered her arms and legs before they get wrapped around her back and knotted. "H-Hey! What's going on?!"

Shirou moves over to her as his cock stood erect. "Don't worry, I'll give you lots of love."

(In Shirou's dream)

"All hail the hero Shirou!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

Shirou smiled while on a throne, wearing armor and a golden crown, and was waving to the large crowd.

"Oh hero Shirou." Said Gilgamesh while in a priest's robe. "You have vanquished the dreaded Assassin Dragon and as such, saved our county. And for that, I name you king of Grailvania!"

"Hip hip hooray!" The crowd cheered.

"And I give to you my daughter, princess Rin." He said while clapping his hands.

"Wait, what?"

And out came a princess with long hair, wearing a simple white dress, and a crown of silver from her head. But something was off as the top and mid side of the dress was gone, revealing her bare skin. "Hello my hero~"

"R-R-Rin?!"

She smiled before saying. "Let us consulate our union." She then pulled out a whip. "By fucking here and now! Ha ha ha!"

He tried to get up, but found that his arms and legs were bound to the throne by chains.

Rin moves closer while her dress turned into a dominatrix outfit. "I love you husband~"

(Outside dreams)

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Both sat up screaming before turning to the other with blushes and backed up off the bed.

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin screamed while blushing like mad.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Both blushed red while trying to avoid each other, especially when they just had sex in the dream.

As for Omni, he looked confused. "Ok, was that supposed to happen?" 'And why the dominatrix outfit?'

"See? The seeds are slowly growing in them, we merely need to help them see what they already know and this case will be closed."

"...um they look more ready to run." He admitted. "But what if we try messing with their tv to show only romantic movies? That always works."

(Later that week)

"Hey, why are you so quiet?" Taiga asked Shirou who was sitting on the floor without looking at the tv.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Shirou? What's wrong?"

He muttered a little.

"Huh? Speak up."

"I can't look at the tv."

"Eh? But I thought you like hospital dramas."

"I'm just...thinking about other stuff."

"Like?" Taiga asked innocently.

"..." he grumbled. "It's Rin."

"Oh so you're getting wet dreams? Aw, you're growing up."

He blushed red. "I-It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"..." he looked down. "Rin's been avoiding me lately and….I think it's my fault. I mean maybe I hurt her somehow."

Taiga blinked. "But she's been looking into your room all day yesterday when you were out."

Shirou groaned while putting his head on the floor. "I don't know what's been going on, it feels like something's off for days."

She moved closer to him and patted his back. "Shirou, what your feeling is loss. Not loss like the bad kind, but more….well like you lost your significant other. It happens when you're young."

"Huh?"

"I had it too, but I was ignorant." She sighed. "But you have a chance to return her affections."

"Wait….I-I don't look at Rin like that!" he sputtered in embarrassment.

"Then why are you blushing?" She smirked. "And I heard you talking about her in your sleep." 'Which was very steamy...but I don't recall Shirou getting any porn...wait.' "Shirou, did you watch porn behind my back?"

"Um…." he got up and ran away.

"Shirou!"

(With Rin at the same time)

She was outside while looking up at the sky.

"Master." Archer said while doing the laundry. "You need to stop acting like this, it's getting annoying, especially when I'm doing most of your chores."

But she was silent.

"Master?"

"..."

"Ahem, Rin."

"Huh? What is it Archer?"

"Are you going to stop acting like a goth and help me with the laundry?" He asked while putting her bra on the line. "Because I don't like looking at your small cup size-" he was cut off when Rin promptly covered his mouth with a frown.

"Don't even say it."

He moved the hand away. "Master, just stop acting like an emo. It's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm not an emo!"

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm completely fine!"

"...then I'll just ask that master for clarification. You know the one with the Saber." He said while walking away. 'In three, two, one-'

"Wait!"

"Yes master?" He said while turning around. 'Knew it.'

Rin blushed while trying not to stutter, and failing miserably. "L-L-Look….I've just been...having some dreams."

"About what? You getting the jackpot?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, about…" she mumbled.

"Yes? Speak up."

"..."

"I'll go and get that master now." He said while turning around.

"It's been about Shirou!"

"...eh?" 'What?'

"I've...been dreaming about Shirou."

Archer turned around in confusion. "That's it? That's why you're acting like a goth?"

"I'm not a goth! It's just…..um…."

"What?"

"I've been...seeing him….n-n-n-n-n-naked."

"Oh...OH! Oh." he spoke in shock.

"And he….." She blushed red while covering her face. "Did it in me!"

'Oh boy.' Archer thought while recalling his own life and how he...almost did 'it' before getting killed.

"There, now you know."

"Master." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You should go and tell him about this. Keeping it bottled up will make you a deviant."

"...WHAT?!"

"It's either this or you're going to turn into a pervert and go hunting old men." He lied while trying to motivate his master a little.

"That's not funny!"

"Well just go and tell that master about it or I'm going to tell it to him myself." He said in a serious tone.

Rin blushed crimson red. "N-No!"

Archer sighed before grabbing her and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "Then you leave me with no choice."

"Hey! Archer put me down this instance!"

"No."

(Later)

Archer appeared on the roof of Shirou's house before dropping Rin on the ground as he vanished from sight. 'You're thank me later for this.'

Rin landed on her butt while looking very mad. "Archer!"

"Rin?" Said Shirou while laying on the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Gah!"

"Are you ok?" He asked as Rin ran behind a tree. "Um Rin?"

"A-Ah!" She ducked behind the tree. 'Archer you bastard!'

Shirou blinked. "Rin? What's wrong?" 'Great she's doing it again!'

"N-Nothing! What's wrong with YOU?" she threw back.

"Eh?! What are you talking about?" he asked confused. 'I know she showed up out of nowhere, but I'm actually kinda happy.'

"Y-You are acting crazy!" She blushed. "And weird!"

"How so?"

"Y-You're...getting muscles! It's weird!" 'I wish I could just disappear!'

"Um….thanks?" He said. "And well...you look nice with your hair down." 'Gah!'

Rin blushed red while instinctively touching her hair. "D-Don't go saying such things, y-you….idiot!"

'Wow, is it just me or does she look adorable looking that-ah! I really just thought that!' Shirou thought before saying. "Cute."

And cue Rin fainting on the ground.

"Rin!"

(Later that night)

Rin groaned while feeling like she was on something warm. She groaned again as she opened her eyes and saw Shirou looking up at her.

"Thank goodness, I was worried about you." He smiled. "You really hit the ground hard."

"Ugh, ow!" she winced grabbing at her head. "It feels like my head is gonna break."

"Well you did hit your head on a rock when you fainted." He admitted. "But don't worry, I bandaged your head and Saber got some medicine for you."

She felt her heart aching for some reason hearing the Servant's name.

"I'm just relieved you woke up, I was worried you wouldn't."

"..." she blushed. "Well...I'm ok now."

Shirou smiled. "Then maybe you could stay over for dinner? And maybe….get some more bandages for your head?"

'Say no say no say no say no!' "S-Sure."

He felt his cheeks getting warm. "Ok….so want to stay on my lap? Just in case you feel sick?" 'So adorable.'

Rin blushed while staying on his lap. 'Gah! Why didn't I say no?!'

"So why did you drop by?"

"...nothing!"

'But then how did she come by without using the front door?' He thought before asking. "Then are you upset with me?"

"Eh?"

"Well you were avoiding me so I thought you finally started to dislike me or something." Shirou said with a long heavy sigh. "You can tell me honestly, I won't get mad."

She looked away a little guilty, but didn't say anything."

"Rin." He said sadly. "Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"I said do you hate me. You can say it to my face."

"Of course not."

"Eh? But you avoid me like the plague."

"T-That's because you've been on my mind!" She yelled before covering her mouth. 'Crap!'

"Wait, really?" he asked with some hope.

She nodded while turning bright red.

'She...thought about me.'

Rin saw a tear going down his cheek and was confused. 'Huh? Why is he crying?'

"Rin…" he said sadly. "You….really thought about me?"

"...yes."

"But I thought you avoided me because you hated me." He admitted. "And I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

She looked away and carefully sat up. "Idiot, of course that's not the case."

"Then...why did you avoid me? I get you were thinking about me but why?"

She didn't say anything with Yui watching and groaning.

"Ok, I know I don't wanna make this seem forced, but she's gonna start saying the truth." he pulled out a clear vial and shook it up. "A little truth potion never hurt anyone."

"Except for me." Omni said with dread while on his head. "You used it on me years ago."

"Silencio." Yui opened the top and hurled the serum out which splashed on Rin making her shake her head and Shirou look over just as Omni and Yui vanished.

"Ah! What was that?" She said while looking around. "Shirou, did a bird poop on me?"

"No."

"Thank kami, and here I thought I was going to have another incident like last year on my birthday when a bird pooped on my head."

"Really?"

She blushed. "Yes, and that was when I got back from school too, when I thought about you as I ate my cake alone...again."

"Wait, what?"

"I was thinking of you, I'm even doing about it right now and have been the past week."

"...what? But why me?"

"Because I love you." She said before turning crimson red.

"N-Nani?!"

Rin gulped. "I-I love you Shirou Emiya….more than anything else...even the grail."

'W-Why is she saying that?!' Shirou blushed red. "W-Wait! W-Why me?!"

"Because I saw you doing a high jump when we were younger and your never give up attitude made me...happy. So happy that I wanted to be like you and be with you forever, even if we act a little differently sometimes."

"S-Seriously?"

She nodded. "But I know you don't think of me like that, especially when my sister has a thing for you and your Saber is...well your preferable girl."

"Huh?!"

"Just admit it, you think of me only as a friend."

"That's not true! Well I mean partially, but you're wrong!"

Rin blinked. "Huh? But...huh?"

"Rin, I like you more then Sakura or Saber."

She blinked as Omni appeared above them and doused Shirou with the same potion before vanishing instantly.

"Honestly I've been having wet dreams about you and was scared you were gonna reject me if I said a word."

"Really? But I've been having the same thing too." She admitted with a blush.

"So it's whips?"

"No...just butt fucking."

"I always wanted to cuddle you on nice sunny days."

"And I wanted to kiss you and shower you with hugs." Rin blushed. "And Shirou, I think you're cute when you're saving people."

"And I think your a cute person when you try to act serious." Shirou said while both were moving closer to each other's lips. "That just makes you even more beautiful."

"Shirou."

"Rin."

Both moved closer and closer before kissing passionately.

Just as Taiga walked by looking for Shirou.

"Shirou? Where are you? It's time for….oh my." She said as she saw her adopted brother figure kissing his crush like a lover. She grinned before turning and walked away.

As for the deities, they watched from a nearby tree with Omni smirking.

"Good thing I added that potion to Shirou or nothing would happen." He said while looking at a screen. "And the timeline is right on course." He then looked at Yui. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good because I'm going to show you their child now." He smirked. "And in this timeline, it's a girl, the other one is a boy."

He looked confused.

"Look in the Fate Grand Order timeline there's a person named Ritsuka Fujimaru, a person that can be male or female and use Servants to save the timeline from other worldly events and demons. And some think it's their child."

"Makes sense, but no you're not." spoke Yui wrapping him up in chains. "They can see their daughter when they do the deed."

"But, it would be fun!" He sniffled while struggling like mad.

"Nien! It would not." spoke Yui before dragging him away. "Come on, we gotta give them privacy before things get heated."

"Damn you Yui!" He yelled as they vanished in an instant.


	148. Tohru and Kobayashi

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Tohru and Kobayashi

Series: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kobayashi sipped her coffee while looking at the newspaper with a neutral expression.

"Miss Kobayashi!" Called out Tohru while holding some meat in her hands. "Breakfast is ready!"

She looked up and at the meat before giving her a deadpan expression. "Nice try Tohru, but I'm not gonna fall for it."

"Eh? But it's just bacon."

"Show me your tail."

She hesitated before moving the bottom of her skirt, revealing a cut up tail. "I just wanted you to get some good healthy meat miss Kobayashi."

"First off, that's still poisoned. Second, I'm not gonna eat a part of you, it makes me feel like a cannibal."

"Oh...not even if I cook it well?"

"Not even for that." She said while sipping her coffee.

'Damn it!' she thought with a groan.

"Did you get started on your chores for the day?"

"Yes, I made your bed and started making you breakfast." She smiled happily. "Oh and I also made sure your sheets are nice and clean, since I added some roses into the mix." She muttered with joy.

"Good." she replied while Kanna came out with a yawn and sat at the table. "Morning Kanna."

"Yawn." She said while looking really tired. "Morning."

"I'll get your breakfast ready Kanna." smiled Tohru while internally feeling like something was off for today.

"Ok." She yawned before cutely chewing in the table. "Nom nom nom."

'Cute.' Both thought while feeling like something was going to change in the world.

(Later)

Tohru was scratching her arm while vacuuming the living room. 'Why do I feel itchy? Maybe it's just the weather.'

As she vacuumed the floor near the tv, she noticed that there was a report going on.

" _Breaking news, today starts the mating season for the wild dog and cat populations. As such, keep all unneutered pets away from doors and windows. In other news, scientists have discovered a new form of pheromone that only affects lizards, called HEN-T-I, this pheromone can cause any lizard species to go into a form of musk. Symptoms are itching, increased aggression, discombobulating limbs, and instinctively looking for mates. We have Doctor Omniish for more details._ "

"Pheromones? Heh, like any of that could affect dragons." she scoffed while scratching her arm and forgetting dragons WERE related to lizards. She then scratched her tail while her legs started to feel like jelly. "Maybe my scales are getting dry?"

"Tohru, I feel weird." spoke Kanna walking over while scratching her cheek.

"Oh Kanna." She said while trying to walk over to her, but crashing onto the ground. "Ow!"

Kanna kept on scratching before tripping on her legs and landed on the ground. "Ow."

Tohru frowned and got annoyed before standing up and scratched at her stomach. "Damn it! Now I'm more itchy!"

"So itchy."

Tohru started to growl while her eyes became slit like. "Grrrrr! Why am I so itchy!"

Kanna stood up with a frown and scratched her arms. "I don't like being so itchy like this."

"Me neither!" She snapped before crashing into a wall. "Ow!"

Both started to get very annoyed while from outside the apartment complex, it looked like a dark aura was affecting the people, scaring them so much that some of them passed out instantly.

Kanna rubbed her back against the wall while not noticing her tail fall off.

"Grrr." Kobayashi growled before feeling her lower part getting warm. "Kanna, I'm going out for a while."

"Why?"

"I'm going to find miss Kobayashi and maybe punch Elma in the face!"

"I need to go see Riko."

(With said girl)

"Achoo!" 'Was...Kanna-chan talking about me?'

(Back to Tohru)

She stomped out of the house before making her wings appear and took off for Kobayashi's office. 'I'm coming for you!'

(With said woman)

"Achoo." sneezed the woman before rubbing her nose. "That was weird."

"Are you ok?" Asked Takiya.

"I'm fine." She said while going back to work.

"Maybe the pollen is starting to get to you, either that or someone might be talking about you."

"That is just ridiculous." She said while not knowing that Tohru, now invisible, was behind her.

'So beautiful.' She thought while growling lightly. She licked her lips while her tail end fell off and regrew with Kobayashi feeling a shiver down her spine.

'What the…' She thought while getting nipped on the neck. "Ah!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Takiya in confusion.

"Something just nipped me." she looked behind her and frowned. 'Should've seen that coming one of these days.'

Tohru licked her lips again before seeing Kobayashi stand up and start walking out of the room. She walked after her with a grin. 'Miss Kobayashi's butt is cute.'

(Outside building)

Elma sighed while trying to figure out how to activate a coffee machine, and failing miserably. She kept hitting the wrong buttons and so far hadn't gotten a single cup yet. 'Why is this not working? Maybe it's some kind of puzzle? Gah!'

Slap!

"Ow!" She yelled as the invisible Tohru smirked at her handiwork. She frowned and looked around with a growl. "Who did that!"

'He he.' She thought while her tail started to regrow again. 'She won't get MY miss Kobayashi!'

As for Kobayashi, she headed to the bathroom and made sure no one was there before locking the door. "I know you're in here Tohru."

Silence.

"Tohru."

Silence.

She sighed before saying. "Come out or I'll excuse you from my services."

"Ah! No!" spoke the dragon appearing in panic.

"I was joking." She said in a deadpan expression. "But tell me, why did you bite my neck?"

"..."

"Tohru."

"...marking my territory?"

"Didn't you want me to do that to you before?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um…." she looked away while scratching her arms. "Well…."

"Are you sick?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're scratching your arms."

Tohru gulped as her tail fell off. "Oh! I um...got dry scales! Yeah! I'm not thinking about mating with you or anything, ha ha ha...ha...he...he…"

"Tohru, head on home, I need to get my work done."

She grumbled. "Yes miss Kobayashi." 'Gah! I blew it! And I still want to lick her cheeks!'

(Later that day)

"I'm home." Kobayashi said while unlocking the door.

But no one came out to see her.

"Kanna? Tohru?"

Silence.

She blinked as she closed the door and walked towards the kitchen, only to smell some rose scented candles in her room. 'Huh? When did I get candles?'

"Miss Kobayashi~"

"Tohru? What's going on?"

"Come on and see your treasure~"

She blinked before opening the door and saw the dragon, naked, on her bed. With said bed covered in roses and lit candles going all around it.

"Miss Kobayashi~ Your dragon is ready to get slain~"

"T-Tohru!" blushed the human averting her gaze. "W-What are you doing?"

"I was waiting for you." She hummed. "Aren't you going to come and slay me? My pussy is waiting for you~"

'W-What's going on?!' she thought before shaking her head. "Tohru, what's going on? Why have you been acting like this all day?"

"Well I was really happy for being with you." She smiled. "Plus I felt like you needed a nice, relaxing fuck~"

"Tohru, I'm not gonna fuck you." she spoke with a gulp and blush.

"But I got everything ready!" She said with wide eyes. "I even got the candles!"

"I get that, but this is a bit...fast."

"Oh...so you won't fuck me? No matter what?"

"Um….well…." she trailed off while not seeing Tohru get up and walk over before hugging the girl from behind with a hungry grin.

"In that case, I'LL be the one to fuck YOU Miss Kobayashi."

"Ah! T-Tohru!" She blushed red. "S-Stop!" she felt something rub against her butt making her jump. "Hey! Where'd you get a strap on?"

"Strap on? What's that?"

"Wait…." She said before seeing a large cock with spikes and covered in scales as it was as big as a juvenile crocodile. "Oh kami!"

"It's my penis, you like?" she grinned while hugging Kobayashi tighter and rubbed the tip against the women's rear making her face turn red.

"H-H-H-How the hell do you have that?!"

"Oh fun fact." She said in a husky voice. "I went back to my home and took a cock growing potion before you got here. And boy, it was worth having this thing for ten days."

"Wait what?!"

"Yep, ten days of fucking miss Kobayashi~" she leaned in and licked Kobayashi's neck getting a squeak out of her while growling. "You look so beautiful miss Kobayashi, I'm trying to keep from losing myself too soon."

She blushed red while the cock started to rub against her ass cheeks as the dragon started playing with her chest. "H-Hey! I-I just think this is too s-soon!"

"Oh? Then maybe you want me to take you while as your maid, don't you?"

"Um…..well….I don't know." She blushed. "I mean we are girls you know."

"So? It's not like girls can't lay eggs." Tohru chuckled. "After all, didn't you tell me once that some lizards change genders."

"B-But that was a documentary!"

"And dragons are lizards~" She said before licking her master's cheek. She squeezed Kobayashi's chest making the woman gasp while she kept rubbing up against her. "I wanna fill you to the brim with so many eggs miss Kobayashi, every single hour for these next ten days."

She moaned while getting pushed on the bed as Tohru moved right on top of her back. 'O-Oh kami! S-She's going to do it!'

Tohru moved down and used her teeth to rip miss Kobayashi's shirt open and started doing the rest to her underwear and pants.

"H-Hey! Now I gotta buy new clothes!" blushed the human.

"Don't worry, I'll help after you lay all my eggs." She hummed before grabbing her arms. "Now, let's start with your ass."

"H-Hey! Don't you dragons know anything about foreplay?"

"Foreplay?" Tohru blinked. "What's that?"

"It's having fun before fucking."

"...that is weird."

'Wait, maybe I can distract her.' "To some, but...if you don't fuck me I'll do something for you."

"Like what? Giving me fifty hatchlings?"

"No, I meant like...me eating your tail."

"Mmmm, do it everyday and letting me wash your back every night, and maybe I'll consider it."

Kobayashi sighed. "Fine, but I'm the one who says when we do it, I need to get new work clothes."

Tohru looked at her crush and her dick before letting out a growl and huffed before getting off her. "Oh fine, but the longer I hold it in the more I'll lose myself."

'Crap.'

(One changing later)

Tohru hummed while naked as she cooked up her tail with Miss Kobayashi trying to come up with a plan.

'Now how am I going to escape getting fucked? Mmm….um….well maybe if I get her to sleep? Oh crap I don't think sleeping pills will work!'

"Miss Kobayashi! It's done!"

She blinked as she was served the tail, which was fashioned into a heart. "Um…"

"I added aphrodisiac, so you can stay awake when we do fuck~" Tohru said with a smile.

"Um...where did you get that stuff?" she asked with a gulp.

"From Lucoa."

'Crap! Now I'm gonna get horny as soon as I...wait! That's it!' she sighed and cut a piece of it off while seeing Tohru grin. She looked at the piece and slowly popped it in her mouth before chewing.

"How is it?" 'Maybe humans can eat it?'

"Huh, kinda reminds me of beef." spoke Kobayashi in surprise. 'I thought it was gonna be tougher, but it's not so bad.' She then kept on eating it until finishing the entire tail, leaving only the bone.

'Miss Kobayashi loves my tail...meaning she'll love eating me~'

'Huh, I don't think the stuff is affecting me. Thank K-ah!' she gripped the table and gulped feeling her body grow warm. 'Shit!'

"Looks like the aphrodisiac is setting in." Tohru smiled. "And I'm really getting horny for fucking~"

Kobayashi panted and tried standing up before they heard the phone start ringing.

"I'll get it~" The dragon said while walking towards the phone. She picked it up while winking at miss Kobayashi. "Hello?"

" _Tohru? Is that you?_ " asked Kanna on the other end.

"Oh hi Kanna, what's going on? Did you and Riko have a fun time?"

" _Sadly no, for some reason she passed out when I tried marking her neck and she's sleeping on my lap. Does this mean I did it wrong?_ "

"Oh it means she's playing hard to get. So just relax and wait for her to wake up."

Beep beep.

"See you around later, someone else is calling."

" _Ok._ "

"Hello?"

" _Tohru, I need help._ " spoke Fafnir who was panting and sounded annoyed.

"About what Fafnir-sama?"

" _I can't find a mate and I'm going mad over here! Not even Takiya can help me find a female!_ "

"Mmmm...oh! Fafnir-sama, remember that old gender bender potion you made years ago and hid in your treasure hoard?"

" _Yes!_ "

"Well why not use it on Takiya? It might solve your problem."

" _You mean….turn him into a woman?_ "

"Yep, plus it might help with your urges." She smiled. "So go and give him the potion so you can get lots of hatchlings."

" _The downside is anyone changed with the potion can't actually do that, but damn it! I need to mate with someone!_ " he growled.

Beep beep.

"Oh hold on Fafnir-sama, I have another call."

" _Ugh! Takiya! Say goodbye to your cock!_ "

Click.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Tohru, I know you probably already noticed, or not, but I just wanted to know if you were alright being the godmother for me and Shouta's kids._ " spoke Lucoa.

"Oh, well I'm ok with that if you do the same with mine." She smiled happily. "And that's again for the aphrodisiac."

" _No problem, I'll bet you two are gonna be busy for over a week. Oh there's Shouta! Hi Shouta-kun, glad you could come in._ "

" _E-Eh?! Succubus!_ "

" _It's dragon goddess silly~ Bye Tohru, I'll be giving Shouta-kun a little lesson. Come to mama Shouta-kun~_ "

" _Ah!_ "

Click.

"Ok Miss Kobayashi, time to-hey! Where'd she go?!" she saw the woman was gone.

(With said human)

'Fuck! My pussy is really hot and sweaty!' she thought stumbling across the rooftop, which is the first place she could think of without looking weird to people if she went down the sidewalk. 'Now I need to get some clothes.'

"Miss Kobayashi? Where are you?" Called out Tohru.

'Shit!' she quickly ducked to the side of the door as Tohru popped her head out.

"Miss Kobayashi?" She said while looking around. "Why did you run away? I was really hoping to put some eggs into you."

'If I'm lucky she won't turn her head!' she thought just before she let out a burp. 'Damn it!'

"Miss Kobayashi!" The dragon called out before grabbing her arm. "There you are!"

"H-Hey look! An airplane!" Kobayashi pointed at the air.

"I'm not falling for that." she grinned before pinning Kobayashi to the ground while licking her lips.

"H-Hey! W-We're going to be spotted!"

"So? I'm really horny now!" she leaned down and licked across Kobayashi's neck making the woman moan while reaching down to grab and squeeze the breasts.

"Ah!"

"Don't worry." She said while her cock got harder. "I'll make sure your comfortable with my hard dick~"

'That thing is huge!' she thought before Tohru leaned up and pressed their lips together making her face turn red with the dragon moaning.

Tohru moved her cock closer to Kobayashi's pussy while using her tongue to dominate her master's tongue.

'Oh kami!' She moaned. 'I'm really gonna get fucked by my dragon!'

'Oh so many eggs~' Tohru thought while pushing the cock into her pussy and breaking the hymen. 'Huh? It smells like….blood?'

"Ahhh!" yelled Kobayashi with wide eyes while Tohru panicked. "Fuck!"

"Miss Kobayashi! A-Are you ok?! I-I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"Damn it, I should've broke that thing years ago."

"Miss Kobayashi….is...is this your first?" 'Oh no! I should've asked!'

She nodded in pain.

"Oh...I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." she spoke up feeling guilty and like complete scum.

"I-It's ok...I never had sex so that's something."

"..." Tohru looked down. "I shall take my services elsewhere."

"Huh? Wait you're not saying."

"Miss Kobayashi, I hurt you….something a maid shouldn't do to their master."

'Shit!'

"So…." she went to get up, only to get hugged tightly. "Huh?"

"I was just in shock, you don't have to go Tohru." Kobayashi said while hugging her tightly. 'Especially since my body is actually WANTING to feel this go all the way.'

Tohru blinked. "So….you want me?"

"Yes."

She blushed before patting her master's head. "Then let us make a family~"

"Fine...but in the bedroom, the roof is uncomfortable."

"Maybe in my dragon form? We can fly and fuck at the same time."

"No way." Kobayashi crossed her arms. "If you grow that big then you'll literally split me in half."

"...not even once?"

"No."

"Aw!"

(Back in the bedroom)

"Miss Kobayashi, are you sure using ropes is a good idea? I can break out of this."

"Yes, you broke my hymen without warning, so I'm gonna take control so you don't use too much strength."

"As long as I fuck your pussy later." She said while covered in ropes and bound to the bed.

Kobayashi nodded before crawling on top of the dragon's body. She rubbed her pussy against the tip and gulped. 'Ok, this shouldn't be too hard, just slide it in carefully and slow.'

'She's going to do it! Oh I'm so happy!' Tohru thought while feeling the wet folds going down her staff. She let out a growl while Kobayashi grit her teeth feeling her vagina slowly get opened.

"Gah...oh kami…" she muttered while moving down the staff while feeling the cock hitting her womb. "It's...so big…"

"Oh yes! It feels so good miss Kobayashi!" moaned Tohru with slit pupils while letting out a growl.

"Ah, just relax and let me...do all the work." groaned the human who was blown away since she never once used a toy before.

Tohru moaned as well while feeling very horny. 'I-I must resist breaking the ropes! I-I need to do it! Gah!'

'Oh, this cock is making my folds warm.' thought Kobayashi with wide eyes as she she kept sliding with the dick stretching her out more and more before she reached the spikes which made her grit her teeth.

'Oh it feels so good~' She thought while feeling her tip going her womb. "Your womb is so warm~"

"W-Why the spikes…?"

"Dragons use spikes to keep their mates attached and to prevent the sperm from falling out while flying." grinned Tohru. "Meaning it won't come out easy."

"O-Oh." She gritted while moving her hips up and down. "I-I didn't know." 'Looks like I won't be able get out of this one!'

Tohru moaned a little while her hand turned into a claw and gripped the bed. "Miss Kobayashi, I can't hold it!"

"A-Already?!"

"I'm a quick cummer!" She moaned as a massive amount of sperm entered Kobayashi's body and made her stomach bulge out like a pot belly. "Oh~!"

"FUUUUUUCK!" screamed Kobayashi with wide eyes feeling the scorching hot sperm shooting in her making her grit her teeth and curl her toes.

"I feel so warm!" Tohru moaned while filling her master with even more sperm. "Just imagine the eggs we can make!"

'I-I'm going to burst!' she thought while her stomach got bigger and bigger until she looked like she just got fucked ten months ago.

After awhile, the dragon finally stopped releasing her contents.

"Ah….ah….ah….I feel so happy." Tohru panted.

"Ah….ah….oh….Kami…." Kobayashi let out with wide eyes while some of the sperm leaked down the dick.

"Ah...I think I filled you up." She panted. "But...my hunger is still there…."

'Oh no.'

"Please, let me fuck you my way. Please~"

Kobayashi groaned as some sperm dripped down her snatch. "O-Only if...you can watch your strength."

"B-But...why? Don't you like my strength?"

"I don't wanna end up with broken bones." she deadpanned.

"Oh...I'll try." She said before breaking the ropes and grabbed Kobayashi as she went on top of her. "Just don't pass out ok?"

"I-I'll try-AH!" moaned Kobayashi while the dick went in and out of her at a fast pace which pushed the first load in deeper.

"Oh yes! I'm going to make you lay fifty batches of hatchlings!" She moaned while making a low growl that made the entire apartment rumble. "Your vagina is so snug and just right! It was made for my cock!"

Kobayashi moaned while feeling the cock hitting her sperm filled womb again. "Ah! Ah!"

Tohru moved faster while biting on her master nipple. "Mmm~"

"Ah! T-Tohru-Oh!"

"Moan Miss Kobayashi! Moan until you can't anymore!"

"Oh! Tohru!"

"Louder! Make the heavens shake with your moans!" The dragon said while thrusting harder and harder with lust and dragon instincts.

"OH! T-TOHRU! I'M CUMMING!"

"Then do it!"

"Ah!" She cried out as more sperm went into her body, making her stomach bulge so much that it looked almost as large as a twenty month pregnant woman. "I-I can't! Ah! I'm so full of sperm!"

"Only fifty more loads to go until tomorrow night, ah!"

'Fifty?!' She thought in horror.

(Sometime later)

Kobayashi panted while her stomach looked like a giant balloon as Tohru slept on her like a very warm blanket. 'Ten hours...ten hours of fucking….and it's only midnight!'

"Mmm...Miss Kobayashi…."

She looked at the dragon while seeing her sleeping. 'Well, at least she's happy now.' She could feel most of the sperm leaking out making her sigh. 'Great, now I'm gonna need to really clean this up when she's done.'

"Mmm….there there little...hatchling….mama...is here…." Tohru snored while smiling happily at her dream family.

Kobayashi sighed and patted Tohru on the back. 'I got filled to the brim by Tohru's sperm and might get pregnant, I hope the next nine days fly on by.'

(Timeskip)

"Thank god." groaned Kobayashi who had the sperm drained out and was back to normal size while relaxing on the couch and looked drained.

"Miss Kobayashi." Said Tohru while looking very happy and full of energy. "Want some turtle soup?"

"Ugh…." she let out while looking close to being in a coma.

"Miss Kobayashi?" She said while sitting next to her. "Do you want to sleep on my lap? Maybe it can help you?"

"Ugh…." she nodded and let the dragon pull her over on the lap and closed her eyes. "Ugh...Tohru?"

"Yes Miss Kobayashi?" She asked while petting her head.

"I'm gonna take some time off work for a few days to rest up, my legs feel numb."

"Alright, but do you want to have sex when you're awake? Like during breakfast while I cook food for you?"

"No." she spoke up quickly. "I need a long rest from that, besides you said your dick only sticks around for ten days."

"True, but I have the potion in the fridge." She admitted. "And well, I slipped some of the potion in your drink, but it won't work until tomorrow."

"Eh?!"

"Just rest up." She said while kissing Kobayashi's forehead. "I don't want my mate and mother of my hatchlings to get tired."

"More sex is just gonna do that." groaned Kobayashi.

She chuckled. "Oh miss Kobayashi, you're so funny sometimes."

'It wasn't a joke.'

"Well, I could always use just my mouth instead."

"Too...tired…" she said before snoring like a tiny kitten.

"We'll talk about it later." 'So cute, I wonder how many eggs she'll lay out from her tight pussy?'

(Timeskip)

"Gah! Oh yeah! I needed that." spoke Kobayashi setting her mug down and looking a little red while Takiya nodded and looked a little tipsy himself.

"Well at least I'm not having to run from Fafnir with that gender potion." He said while looking around. "I thought I was gonna explode when he...you know."

"Well you look better as a girl anyway." She laughed.

"Well I did have a nice ass, a little too big for my tastes though." He muttered as Fafnir walked into the bar and sat next to him. "Oh Fafnir, what brings you here?"

He coughed into his hand while looking away. "Takiya, sorry to interrupt your talk, but I came by to ask if you….could...you know."

He blinked. "You want me to be a big assed girl again right? Oh! Your so into my ass ha ha ha!"

Fafnir blushed while Kobayashi did the same and he frowned. "I know it's out of nowhere, and blunt considering my previous actions, but….it felt really good, something I haven't felt for centuries."

"So you want me to give you an ass grind? Mmmm, ok." He laughed while holding the dragons arm. "Just make sure you get me some beer up my asshole~ Ha ha ha!"

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Mmmm, ten, maybe fifty." He hiccuped. "But don't worry Fafnir, I know you'll love me even when drunk~"

He blushed hearing the last part.

"Let's go my handsome butler!" he laughed before dragging Fafnir out who stumbled.

"Ha ha! Later!" Laughed Kobayashi while drinking her mug. "Ha ha ha….maybe I should get Tohru to go drinking with me, hic?"

Said dragon was pacing back and forth the living room while looking worried. "Where is Miss Kobayashi? She should've been back by now." She looked at the clock. "Why did she have to go drinking, when Kanna is at a sleepover with Riko?!"

She rubbed her hands while worried about what might happen before the door burst open and her master came stumbling in.

"Hey Tohru!" She called out before crashing to the ground. "Ugh, I need something."

"Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru ran over and pulled the woman onto her lap. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Nope." She hiccuped. "But...I feel hungry."

"For what? My tail?"

"Yeah, give me that juicy thing." she slurred sitting up.

"Raw or cooked?" She asked while her tail swished happily behind her.

"I don't care, I just want some good meat!" she spoke while swaying a little.

And cue the dragon putting her on the couch while getting the oven turned on.

(Later)

"Here you go!" Tohru said while showing her master her cooked tail, covered in BBQ sauce and some shrimp. "Sorry if it's not to your liking, I didn't have time to get the right ingredients for the sudden meal."

Kobayashi didn't answer and just started munching on it while humming.

"Like it?"

"Nom nom nom! I love eating your tail! Please feed me your tail all the time hic!"

'Why do I have deja vu?' Tohru thought with a shiver.

When she was done Kobayashi burped. "Ah, that was so good."

"Um anything else?"

"More beer!"

"Besides that."

"Hic, sex."

"Really?" she perked up.

Kobayashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling hungry for a nice big sausage, so lose the uniform!"

Tohru blushed before ripping her uniform off, grabbed the potion out of the fridge, drank it, and watched with a grin as her dick reappeared in an instant. "Then let's go Miss Kobayashi!"

(Timeskip)

"Hi Tohru." greeted Lucoa with a smile with Shouta beside her.

"Oh hi." She greeted back. "How are you and Shouta?"

"Well for starters, I'm calmed down and I think it turned out alright, isn't that right Shouta-kun?"

"..."

"And he knows I'm a dragon now, not a succubus. Although he still calls me one during sexy time."

"S-Shut up!" he blushed while looking away and crossing his legs together.

"He was so adorable too, I think he might have given me a few eggs." whispered Lucoa with a giggle.

"Really? How many do you think?"

"Maybe fifteen, Shouta-kun is big for his age so who knows, maybe he'll give me more eggs when he's older."

"N-Not true! I'll never do that again!" he spoke up while hiding behind her and accidentally pressed his hands and face against her ass.

Lucia smiled while feeling her switch getting turned on. "Shouta-kun, please put away the tsundere personality, or I might really fall for you."

"J-Just...please stop!"

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one squeezing my butt."

He gulped and let go while backing up and averting his eyes.

"So tell me, how did you and Kobayashi do?"

"See for yourself." she smiled pointing to the woman sporting a eight month belly while sipping some coffee and gave a small wave.

"Woah." Shouta said while instinctively grabbing his crotch area. "She's….big."

"She has only one egg, but hopefully she'll give us more eggs in the future." Tohru smiled happily.

"I've had to go on maternity leave for a bit, but I've had to keep Tohru from getting any funny ideas." spoke Kobayashi.

"But it was for you."

"Still, I just wanted foot rubs not licking my butt."

"I was trying to help clean you up." She blushed.

"Well we'll leave you two be for some privacy, good luck. Come on Shouta-kun, time to go home."

"..." he looked away as Lucoa held his hand.

She smiled. "You know, I might let you sleep tonight, if you do it in the bathroom. The tub that is~"

He turned beet red and got a nosebleed before moaning and covered his crotch making her giggle.

"Guess I'll help you wring out all that excess stuff so you don't have a mess in bed."

'Oh no, my wee wee's going to fall off.'

Tohru smiled before turning to her master. She walked over as the two left before rubbing the belly with a smile. "Miss Kobayashi, our hatchling will be the light of our light."

She smiled and patted Tohru on the head. "I gotta admit, when I found out I was actually pregnant, I was freaking out. I never imagined having to raise a kid, especially a part dragon kid."

"Well I hope you will give our hatchling lots of love." She said before kissing the belly. "And that you can get a large egg out of your womb."

"Believe me, I'm gonna have to." she replied before feeling something tap at her body from the inside.

"Oh! It's our hatchling! There there, mama is here little one." Cooed Tohru with a low hum.

"If you're the mama then what does that make me? Just mom?"

"Maybe Dama?" She joked with a giggle.

"Oh ha ha." replied Tohru while slowly getting up with a groan. "Man, holding this little guy around is making my back sore."

"It's a girl." She chuckled.

"How can you tell?"

"Motherly intuition."

'Usually that happens for the one actually giving birth.'

"Miss Kobayashi." She said with a smile. "I love you more than life itself."

Kobayashi smiled and leaned down before kissing Tohru on the forehead and hugged her. "I love ya too Tohru, but until this girl comes out, no more sex, got it?"

"Aw, ok." She pouted. "But you can fuck me when you're ready."

"I'll pass, handling one kid is gonna be hectic, not to mention costly."

"Oh….ok." She said sadly before looking serious. "But still, don't worry. I'll protect you and our hatchling with my life."

"I know you will." smiled Kobayashi.

(Timeskip)

"GAH!" yelled Kobayashi gripping Tohru's hand while the doctor kept an eye on her readings. "Son of a bitch! Oh god this hurts!"

"Miss Kobayashi, please calm down." Said Tohru while keeping calm, barely. "You're going to be ok."

"I'll be calm when this egg is out of me!" she snapped while gripping Tohru's hand harder which didn't phase the dragon.

"Nurse, get ready to get the child out." The doctor said as a nurse moved towards her legs.

"Now push."

"I am!" she snapped before screaming as she tried pushing as hard as she could.

"Almost there."

"Ahhh!" She screamed out before looking at Tohru. "If I die I'll make sure to haunt you for eternally you bitch!"

"Don't worry Miss Kobayashi, you can do this! I know you can!"

"AHH! I feel like I'm going to die!"

"Push."

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the egg started to come out from her pussy, which was REALLY big, about the size of a large football.

"Oh my god." muttered the doctor in surprise.

"It's coming out!"

Kobayashi panted and screamed even more before the egg landed on the nurses hands. She fell back and looked dazed while the nurse was blown away.

"It's...an egg." The nurse said before the egg cracked open to reveal a small girl with small yellow red eyes, ember red hair, and a tiny pair of wings that looked like a kites. "Wah!"

"Oh!" Tohru cried out with joy. "My little hatchling!"

The doctor and nurse were stunned while Tohru picked up the small girl with Kobayashi looking in and out of it due to how tired she felt.

"Look Miss Kobayashi." She said while placing the baby on her master's chest. "Our daughter."

The child looked so helpless and innocent while also very tiny and fragile. "...mmm…"

"Wow...she's….pretty….and cute…." she got out with a smile.

"It's time to give her some love milk." The dragon smiled while the little baby moved around her breasts. "And what do we name her Miss Kobayashi?"

"I don't know….can barely stay awake…" she mumbled with her eyes lowering. "You….pick…."

"Alright." She said as the little baby started sucking on the gown. "How about….Brunhilda?"

"Too….ridiculous…."

"Hel?"

"...ok…." she said while closing her eyes. "Hel...it is….zzzz."

Tohru smiled and undid the top of the gown before helping Hel get to the breasts to feed as the nurse and doctor were still blown away.

"..."

"...I need a drink."

(Timeskip)

It was a dark and gloomy day with rain coming down over the city. And in a small cemetery in the far reaches of the city, we find a small gravestone on a small hill overlooking the city.

Tohru looked at it while Hel, now wearing a long brown sweater, her hair in pigtails, long white socks, and blue pants, stood beside her, both looking sad.

"Mama, is….is mom in a good place?"

"...yes." She said sadly. "She is in a great place, where she can drink all the coffee she wants."

"Will we be able to see her again?"

"Maybe, but in another time." She looked at her daughter. "Go with your godmother, I'll stay here for a little bit."

She nodded and walked over before hugging the tombstone and walked over where Lucoa was who wore some black clothing with an older looking Shouta beside her and both looking sad.

As for Tohru, she looked at the tombstone while putting a hand on it. "Miss Kobayashi, I know you don't like me being sad but...why did you have to go?"

She knew the reason of course, it was painfully clear, but she just wished it didn't have to be. Her master passed away due to old age, something that made Tohru cry for months along with her daughter.

But she lived a long life, a long sixty five years. And while yes their daughter was still the size of a kindergartener, but...the fact that she passed before seeing their daughter's one hundred birthday...was expected yet painful to even comprehend.

"I'll never forget you Miss Kobayashi, never." she sniffled while putting her forehead on it. What she didn't notice however was a lone beam of sunlight next to her with said woman appearing transparently in a white gown and wings who moved near her. "I just hope me and Hel can see you again."

Kobayashi put a hand on Tohru's back before kissing her on the cheek and moved away just as the dragon turned her head as the woman disappeared. She even swore she heard a faint whisper of 'You will'.

"Miss Kobayashi…..I'm….I'm going to take care of our child. Even if it's hard I'll make sure that she'll be the best girl in the world...I...I promise." she sniffled standing up and wiped her tears before walking back over to where the others stood. "Come on Hel, let's go home."

"Mama." She said while latching on to her mother's leg and cried. "I miss mom."

"I know." she held her daughter and rubbed her back. "But the important thing we can do is never forget her, as long as we do that, she'll always be with us, in our hearts."

She nodded while crying even more as Elma looked at the tombstone and thought she saw an angel flying to heaven.

'Kobayashi, please watch over your child and Tohru.'

After the group dispersed with Tohru and Hel flying off in their dragon forms, Kobayashi watched them from next to her tombstone and gave a small smile.

"Good luck Tohru, you too Hel, I'll be waiting for you two." She said before taking flight and entered the gates of the eternal rest, the gates of pure light…the gates of Paradise.


	149. Yandere-Chan and Senpai

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Yandere-Chan and Senpai

Series: Yandere Simulator

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a happy and normal day at a japanese high school. The students were all walking into the school gate, where we run into all sorts of anime cliche characters, such as...generic best friend character, pervy and gross fat nerd, girl who's skirt keeps on flying up with the wind, tomboy who always fails her classes, the couple who just happen to crash into each other with the guy having a hand on her boob, the girl who beats the guy's ass after, and many more...

And of course the average one who was talking with his friend while not noticing a girl staring around a corner. And hey! That girl just so happens to be the cliche yandere! Yandere Chan!

"Senpai..." She said, then started panting and drooling. 'Oh senpai looks so cute today!' That's when her view was obscured by girls, wanting to talk to Senpai. 'Those whores!' She thought, as she was slowly reaching into her bag. 'No...no...I gotta think of a way, for us to be alone.'

She slowly followed other students whIle trying to be discrete. She thought about how, and then had an idea. 'Senpai has clean up duty after school, if I can just get him into an awkward situation, that will be the perfect opportunity to add his sperm and possibly his kid to my collection.'

With that in mind, she gave a silent giggle. She then got up from her hiding spot and continued her facade as a normal high school girl.

"Hey! There's only room for one normal girl cliche, and that's m-" As the cliche looked into Yandere-Chan's eyes, she saw nothing but overwhelming darkness.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Uh...I'll just go demote myself to background character..."

"You do that."

Later...

'Okay, Senpai should be sweeping under the teacher's desk right about now!' she thought while hearing the broom against the floor.

Senpai got under the desk, as Yandere Chan, in the nude, sat on a desk and then put 2 fingers in her pussy.

"Mmmh..." she moaned.

'Huh?' he blinked hearing a sound behind him. He peaked over the teacher's desk and saw her, eyes closed and nude. She opened her eyes and he quickly ducked down. 'What the hell? Why is that girl here?'

"S-Senpai?"

'Just say nothing. Not like she heard you or saw you hopefully.'

"Did...did you see?"

'Keep saying nothing, she'll then think she was seeing things, go back to it, then I can sneak off.' What Senpai didn't notice was that Yandere Chan was sitting right behind him as she moved her hand closer and closer to his shoulder. When she touched it he jumped and turned with her putting on a curious expression while he blushed.

"Did you see me?"

"M-maybe?"

"Then...senpai will need to take responsibility."

"L-listen, I am very sorry, I was put into cleaning duty and you just happen to be masterbating when I went under the teacher's desk."

"No, not that kind of taking responsibility."

"Then what do you want besides an apology?"

"You have to help me with my itch."

"W-what?" His dick reacted to that.

"I've had a pretty bad itch down there, and I really need someone's dick to relieve it. I can't just walk up to somebody and ask, they might think I'm a slut." she spoke with a pout and moved closer making him step back. "Please senpai?"

"Well...if you don't call me a perv to everyone."

"Yay!" she beamed before noticing the bulge and had to keep from squealing that he was already hard from her. "Come-on, let's do it on this desk." She then pointed.

"B-but, that's my desk."

"Is that so? Well, that just makes this situation even hotter."

"C-Can't I just get you a toy?"

"Noooooooo." She whined while flailing her arms and legs. "You have to take responsibility!" She then started flailing at him.

"Ow! Okay, okay...I'll do you! I'll do you."

"Sweet! Now drop your pants, I need to warm you up." she beamed making him sigh.

With Senpai's pants around his legs, Yandere-chan licked her lips.

"Where is your underwear?"

"I dunno, they keep on disappearing."

We then go to Yandere Chan's bedroom where she has all of Senpai's underwear in a basket.

"Well maybe this is a good sign." Yandere Chan then started licking his dick.

"Ah!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just felt good."

'Yaaay!' She then licked faster as his dick started to get more erect. 'Senpai's dick is really in front of me!'

'I don't know this girl's name, but she is so good.' thought the boy while feeling the tongue go up and around the sides. And once his dick was fully erect...

"Okay, now start thrusting in my mouth."

"What?"

"Thrust in my mouth." she spoke before making her eyes look big. "Please?"

'You're so cute!' he thought before grabbing her head and pushed his dick in getting out

'I can't believe I'm making Senpai feel good. This is the greatest day of my life!' she thought while licking all around the balls and then under the tip.

"You're very thorough."

"I've been practicing for the day I have my 1st time." she spoke before sliding her mouth over more of it while he groaned and moved his hips faster. 'When is Senpai gonna cum? I want his creamy filling!"

"E-Easy!"

She didn't listen as she got rougher.

"Oh, if you keep doing, I'll cum!"

'Yes! I want all of your sperm!' With one long lick, Senpai drenched Yandere-Chan's face with his 1st load.

"Ahhhh!"

She then tasted his cum "Your cum is so thick, I can chew it like bubble gum."

He panted while stunned at how much he let out. "Whoa..."

"You don't really masterbate that much do you Senpai?"

"Well, I'm so exhausted from my sports teams, clubs and homework, I just fall asleep when it's all done."

'That means if he cums inside it'll be plenty to get knocked up!' She Thought. "Alright handsome, ready for the main event?"

He panted and just managed a stiff nod.

"Good, lie down and let me do the rest." she ordered while feeling her pussy get eager with anticipation.

Senpai laid down and Yandere-Chan's heart started to beat super fast.

'Senpai's dick is so big! And all because of me!' She teased him a bit by having his tip touch her entrance, then she pulled back.

"H-Hey."

"Sorry, I'm having too much fun with this." She then went down, until her ass felt his balls. She let out a loud cry with him groaning, although she was smiling the whole time.

'I knew I was a stud, but oh my God, I never knew I could pleasure a girl this much.' He thought, getting his phone.

That's when she grabbed it, and put it next to his desk. "No, no, no, you're not gonna get a pic of my pleasure face." She then wagged her finger.

"But-"

"Nnnnnope." She then twirled her finger before she booped his nose. "Just focus on us fucking."

He sighed and slowly nodded.

"Good boy, you deserve a kiss." she grabbed his face before slamming their lips together with a moan while her insides clenched around his dick.

'You know what? I should keep this a secret, my friends don't need to treat me like some romance anime protagonist.' He thought while kissing back.

Yandere-Chan moved her hips harder, while Senpai hugged her tighter. She shivered feeling the dick while it made her body heat up.

'Oh my God, I'm gonna cum soon, but she's embracing my lips so tight I can't warn her.'

'Senpai's dick feels so good! It's so big!' She thought. 'Oooh, that's the same twitching I felt when it was in my mouth!'

'I'm cumming!' With his 2nd load, it was as if Yandere-Chan's ovaries were black holes, absorbing all the sperm.

'Senpai's sperm feels so good and warm! I want more!'

Both moaned loudly, it was muffled by their kiss.

'I hope she doesn't get pregnant.'

'I hope I get pregnant!'

After that, they got their clothes back on.

"I hope we can do this again." She said as she started walking.

"Wait...uh...everyone here is a anime character stereotype...which one are you?" He asked.

As Yandere-Chan exits the room, she smiles and turns around, with a few haunting words. "The Yandere Stereotype."

And like that Senpai paled and broke into a cold sweat.

"I'll be watching you tomorrow at school." She blew a kiss and she was gone.

'And now I just peed myself.'

Another great day begins for this school, but not so much for Senpai as Yandere-Chan is close behind.

'He's all mine now...'

'I'm trapped, and no one can save me...'

Someone may not be able to save him right now, but he'll be singing a different tune once...the 1st in a long road of rivals appears...


	150. Index

Crazy trouble with love part 6

Index

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Adventure Time**

31\. Finn's Swords and Finn

45\. Marceline and Ash

 **Aladdin**

42\. Gynaíka and Mechanicles

 **Amazing World of Gumball**

58\. Tina and Gumball

81\. Molly and Gumball

140\. Jamie and Gumball part 2

 **Angel Blade**

34\. Widow, Geobloods, Moena, and Elphie

 **Avatar the Last Airbender**

6\. Zuki and Aang

26\. Sokka and Yue

 **Bakugan**

91\. Elfin and Marucho

 **Batman the Animated Series**

99\. Harley and Ivy part 2

 **Beelzebub**

5\. Hilda and Oga

 **Ben 10**

121\. Jen and Ben

 **Bible Black**

41\. Nonogusa, Kaneto, and Kitami

 **Bleach**

36\. Ururu and Ichigo

88\. Female Hollows and Ichigo

92\. Rukia and Ichigo

102\. Female Vasto Lordes and Ichigo

142\. Grimmjow and Apacci

 **Blue Exorcist**

3\. Izumo and Rin

 **Chaotic**

101\. Female M'arrillians and Tom

 **Chowder**

79\. Marmalade and Ceviche

 **Digimon**

139\. Witchmon and Wizardmon

 **Digimon Adventure Season 02**

17\. Yukarimon and Izzy

84\. DeviCeridwenmon and Davis

85\. DarkMeluswomon and Mimi

89\. Gatomon and Tai

125\. Oizyswomon and Ken

 **Digimon Tamers**

74\. Koremon and Takato

 **Dragonball Z**

9\. Queen Tundra and Goku

23\. Chi-Chi and Goku

 **Evangelion**

97\. Female EVA Units and Shinji part 2

 **Fairy Tail**

13\. Fairy Tail Girls and Wendy

 **Fate Stay**

7\. Penthesilea and Shirou

98\. Ishtar and Archer

132\. Parvati and Shirou

147\. Rin and Shirou

 **Food Wars**

30\. Ikumi and Soma

 **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

146\. Eurotrish, Nemesister, and Mac

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

2\. Vainglory and Edward

104\. Female Ling and Edward

 **Futurama**

129\. Fry and Female Hookers

 **Godzilla**

24\. Biollante and Godzilla

 **Goosebumps: Please Don't Feed the Vampire**

72\. Fifi and Jake

 **Gravity falls**

12\. Female Dinogirls and Dipper

 **Gurren Lagann**

57\. Female Generals and Simon

 **Harry Potter**

114\. Gwendolyn and Harry

115\. Rita and Harry

118\. Female Vampires and Harry

 **Hercules**

119\. Gaia and Hercules

141\. Hecate and Hercules

 **Highschool DxD**

19\. Issei and Gasper

32\. Issei and Genderbent Males

 **Holiday Icons**

80\. Female Krampus and Santa

 **Hot Wheels Battleforce 5**

128\. Female Vandals and Battleforce 5

 **Inuyasha**

28\. Thunder Sisters and Inuyasha

70\. Kagome and Inuyasha

 **Jackie Chan Adventures**

21\. Viper and Jackie

38\. Jade and Jackie part 2

78\. Hsi Wu and Jade

 **Johnny Test**

69\. Johnna and Dukey

 **Justice League**

56\. Diana and Giganta

 **Kim Possible**

59\. Cheer Squad and Ron

66\. Bonnie and Kim

 **Legend of Korra**

116\. Arrok and Korra

 **Martin Mystery**

44\. Maria and Martin

52\. Miss Dorey and Martin

96\. Love Monsters and Martin

 **Marvel**

60\. Peter, Mary-Jane, Felicia, and Jessica

134\. Poison and Peter

 **Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

53\. Juleka and Rose

 **Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**

148\. Tohru and Kobayashi

 **Mortal Kombat**

15\. Reptile and Johnny

 **My Little Pony**

20\. Spike, Thunderlane, and Rumble

48\. Mrs. Shy and Carrot Cake

93\. Twilight Velvet and Hondo Flanks

110\. Spike and Shining Armor

130\. Cookie Crumbles and Mr. Shy

 **My Daily Life with A Monster Girl**

8\. Shiishii and Kimihito

86\. Cerea and Cathyl

 **Naruto**

103\. Sakura and Naruto

 **One Piece**

11\. Anana and Chopper part 2

112\. Hina and Luffy

 **Onepunch Man**

22\. Ancient King and Tatsumaki

68\. Lin Lin and Saitama.

 **Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt**

10\. Alice and Brief

 **Percy Jackson**

14\. Female Ladon and Percy

61\. Lampads and Percy

71\. Nemean Lioness and Percy part 2

73\. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Percy

77\. Oenone and Percy

109\. Sirens and Percy

111\. Female Morpheus and Percy part 2

120\. Keto and Percy part 2

137\. Female Zeus and Percy part 2

145\. Female Riptide and Percy

 **Pokemon**

18\. Ms. Juniper and Ash

33\. Ursula and Ash

37\. Leland and Gigi part 2

100\. Ash and Mallow

108\. Lana and Ash

122\. Alternate Iris and Ash

 **RWBY**

4\. Female Cardin and Jaune part 2

39\. NDGO and Jaune

46\. Miltia, Melanie, and Qrow

54\. Velvet and Coco

62\. Ruyi Bang, Jingu Bang, and Sun

63\. Ember, Celica, and Yang

67\. Sienna, Kali, and Ghira

76\. Coco and Taiyang

82\. Pyrrha, Cinder, and Jaune

83\. Talaria and Mercury

95\. Wilt and Brush and Adam

106\. Roman and Melodic and Cudgel

107\. Jaune and Ruby part 2

117\. Magnhild and Nora

124\. Kasa Poppins and Neo

126\. Velvet and Ghira

127\. Yang and Sun

138\. Gamble Shroud and Blake

144\. Sienna and Jaune

 **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**

75\. Telly, Kelly, and Randy

 **Rick and Morty**

64\. Male Gazorpians and Morticia

 **Rio**

29\. Gabi and Nigel

 **Robotboy**

143\. Lola and Tommy

 **Rosario Vampire**

40\. Kyoko and Tsukune

 **Sailor Moon**

50\. DD Girls and Rei

 **Sonic**

43\. Espio and Eggman

113\. Female Shadow and Sonic

131\. Shadow and Eggman

 **Soul Eater**

1\. Female Crona and Marie

55\. Lord Death and Arachne

123\. Nitori, Abigail, and Soul

135\. Maka and Crona

 **Star Wars**

47\. Anakin and Ahsoka

 **Teen Titans**

25\. Control Freak and Titan Girls

49\. Chrysalis Eater and Starfire

65\. Raven and Starfire

 **The Looney Tunes Show**

and Bugs

 **Tiny Toon Adventures**

136\. Fifi and Furrball part 2

 **Transformers Prime**

27\. Female Knock Out and Jack

 **Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

133\. Jessica Noir and Jessica

 **Yandere Simulator**

149\. Yandere-Chan and Senpai

 **Yugioh 5ds**

51\. Red Nova Dragon and Jack

87\. Akaki, Inferi, and Yusei

105\. Red Nova, Crimson Devil, and Jack

 **Yugioh**

16\. Enchanted Mermaid and Mako

35\. Amazoness' and Mai

 **Yugioh Gx**

94\. Yubel, Blair, and Jaden


End file.
